The MisEdventures of RWBY and Ed Edd n Eddy (Old Version)
by Roth Prime
Summary: Double D has created a new teleportation machine, but what happens when something goes wrong and the Eds are sucked into a strange looking anime world we're four girls befriend the Eds? As the Eds work with Team RWBY trying to get themselves home wacky antics and exciting adventure ensures.
1. The Ed-Rival

**A/N: The picture cover of this Fanfiction belongs to _BlizzardDemon_ of _Deviantart_. I DO NOT own the picture.**

 **Peach Creek:**

It was a sunny day in the small cul-de-sac town of Peach Creek, the birds were chirping, the kids were outside playing, and the smartest member of the group of ex-misfits was working on some kind of project in his garage. He was making loud buzzing and drilling noises as he was working in his closed garage. The neighborhood kids who were playing outside did stop to look over at Double D's house as the noises caught their attention, but they just decided to mind their own business and move on.

Meanwhile... the young scam artist and money grabber, Eddy was running down the street with his tongue sticking out waving in the wind, clearly very excited about something. By the con artist's side, was his large dimwitted lovable oaf of a friend named Ed. Who was also running down the street in his usual running position with his arms hanging back behind his head along with a dumb smile and lazy eyes that were staring in opposite outward directions. As Eddy was in his usual hands stretched out in front of him like he's always after something.

It has already been five years since the events of the Ed's running away from the cul-de-sac, from the angry neighborhood kids they've ripped off, in their journey to find Eddy's brother. But after discovering the truth about Eddy's brother, the Ed's made up with the neighborhood kids as they actually became friends. The Ed's and neighborhood kids were now all in their late teens, the ends were all around the ages of seventeen. But after the journey, they haven't really done many scams after that since they didn't want to ruin their friendships with the neighborhood kids. They would try more innocent ventures, but it wasn't the same as the good old days. Now the Ed's would just hang out and be on their phones. But now, Eddy and Ed were told by Double D to come over to see a new machine he's forged.

Anyway, the two Ed's finally make it to Double D's house as they ran to Double D's garage door and started pummeling it with their fists, trying to get their friends attention. As the garage door opened up they saw Double D with a look of discontentment on his face, in a white lab coat staring at them like they just did something stupid.

"Why were you two pummeling my garage door when you simply could've knocked instead?" Asked Double D with a bit of a condescending tone in his voice. Eddy and Ed ignored the question as Eddy asked with excitement.

"Is it true!? Did you really create a Jawbreaker machine?!" Eddy asked as he and Ed both started to drool just by the thought of the sweet, succulent orb. They may have grown older, but none of them have ever lost their sweet tooth and love for Jawbreakers.

"Oh, yes, of course, right this way gentlemen." Double D said as he invited his friends into the garage. But before he closed it, he stuck his head out and looked left and right, to make sure nobody was around. The coast was clear as the young genius closed the garage door.

As Ed and Eddy walked in they noticed that the garage was very dark, not pitch black dark, but still, pretty dark. "Man Double D, you a troll or something? How long has it been since you've seen natural light?" Quipped Eddy.

"Much more then you have Eddy, I actually create something, while you... expel certain things while 'reading' your... 'magazines'." Quipped back Double D as Ed started to laugh a little, trying to hold it back with his hand over his mouth.

"Eh, whatever, so where's that Jawbreaker machine you were talking about? Me and Ed are craving for some Jawbreakers!" Eddy said ribbing his palms together with a sinister grin on his face.

"Well, Eddy... I might have told a little fib just to get you two here." Double D said with just a little nervousness in his voice. Eddy immediately lost interest with a little confusion mixed in there as well All the while, Ed was standing right next to him as Ed was still excited as he was moving his feet up and down, like he was dancing.

As Double D walked through the dark, he got to a large mass in the dark. Double D was standing by it as a light was turned on right above the mysterious mass and the young scientist. The mass was actually a robe that was draped over some sort of mass that resembled a circular wall.

"Gentlemen, if I may have your attention, I'm about to present to you a new scientific machine that can change the way we have viewed science since the dawn of man!" announced Double D as if he was a brilliant scientist talking to an audience of fellow scientists. But instead of an applause he just received a "Woah! Cool!" from Ed and a bored yawn from Eddy.

"... Anyway here is the device that I have been working on the past five months in my garage! Behold!" as Double D removed the cloth it revealed some sort of metallic machine that had an arching circular shape on it that looked like it could fit an entire group of people into it and had some sort of computer screen with a keyboard on the side.

"Well!?" asked Double D with excitement in his voice. Eddy just looked more frustrated now, knowing that whatever this thing was it was not a Jawbreaker machine that Double D previously fibbed about.

"Oh! Oh! Is it butter toast?" asked Ed raising his hand in the air.

"Nope!" Double D said, still excited.

"An alien spaceship?" Asked Ed.

"Actually close but no!"

"Is it a cheeseburger?" Eddy was visibly getting more angry beside Ed, after Eds last incorrect guess Eddy tied up Eds head in a cartoonish fashion into a knot.

"Quiet down numb skull! I'm trying to be angry here!" Yelled Eddy under his breath.

"Is it a bacon cheeseburger, Double D?"

"Hardly, Ed. What I have constructed here is supposed to be an extradimensional transportation machine, in understandable terms, this machine can transport us to any alternate universe or dimension we see fit. Or any other space in our own universe." Double D said grabbing a remote that was sitting on top of the machine, stepping back and pressed a button on the remote. The arching component of the machine started to crackle with blue energy, as the energy started to transform into multiple landscapes of different worlds. Such as a desert landscape, a swamp landscape with alien looking plants and creatures, a futuristic city landscape with flying ships and cars moving around, and many more other wondrous landscapes with Double D standing there with a prideful look on his face, impressed with his own work.

"What are we looking at guys?" Asked Ed glancing at Double D and Eddy.

"I'm happy you asked Ed! As you can see, these are only a few examples of other worlds and dimensions out there... with other universes and planets and-! Oh, this is just so exciting!" Said Double D with glee in his voice.

"So, you lied to me about making a Jawbreaker machine just to show me this hunk of junk? Pfff! I'd rather rip off my own fingernails." Eddy said giving a dismissive wave as he turned around and walked away. Still pevved.

"But Eddy! Just imagine how much money we'll be able to make off of this machine." said Double D.

Eddy immediately turned around and ran in front of Double D, as he pointed his finger at Double D's face, ready to tell him off.

"I SAID I-... Wait! Your right Sockhead! Imagine how many people would like to have something like this! Imagine how much money we'll be able to make! We'll be zillionares!" Exclaimed Eddy, gleefully.

"Not to mention the discovery new life forms, planets, and, universes that can make us practically legends in the scientific community!" said Double D.

"We can also visit the planet of zombies and giant monsters! And claim their planet in the name of Ed! Bringer of bacon!" said Ed with his finger in the air.

All the Eds could now see the potential of Double D's new machine, as they all had their own fantasies play out in their heads.

"Than what are we waiting for?! Let's give this sucker a spin!" Eddy exclaimed in excitement as grabbed the remote from Double D and started pressing random buttons on it, wanting to see what else this machine can do.

"NO! WAIT, EDDY-!" But before Double D could stop him, the machine started to go haywire and started to suck everything around it into the portal. Much like a black hole, but it was blue. Eddy, Double D, and Ed were all trying to hold on to something as the gravitational force of the portal started to grow stronger and stronger, sucking everything in. Until finally... Double D was the first one to slip and get caught up in the gravitational force of the portal, but Ed was fast enough as he reached out his hand and grabbed Double D's wrist stopping him from flying into the portal.

"Thank you Ed!" Said Double D as he grabbed Ed's wrist himself and pulled himself forward. But Eddy also lost his grip on a pipe in the wall he was holding onto, and started to fly into the suction as well... as he screamed out "Mommy!" But as quickly, as he was only about four feet away from the portal... Eddy grabbed Double D's foot and hung on for dear life. But even Ed with his immense strength started to slip from his hold on the floor, as all the Eds were sucked into the portal, transporting them to an unknown world.

 **The Emerald Forest: On Remnant**

Weiss was unamused as she travelled with her team known as Team RWBY. They finally got a worthy mission to prove themselves as the best team in Beacon, but Ruby forgot the map as they walked aimlessly through the forest. Their original mission was supposed to go into the Emerald Forest and discover what might be causing the strange energy disturbances that have been sensed all over the forest. But now, they might stay a little longer then intended.

"We've been sent here to discover what caused an energy disturbance thirty minutes ago. I'm sure we'll find it and get back in no time." Said Blake still reading one of her books.

"Besides, we're still near the cliff we're Professor Ozpin launched us off of, we'll be fine." Reassured Yang.

"Heh, sorry about forgetting the map Weiss." Ruby apologized with an apologetic and nervous tone as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You dolt! I-" but before Weiss could to tell Ruby off for forgetting the map... The group heard three screams coming from the sky. As they located the source of the sound, they saw three figures about two miles away falling from the sky and hitting the ground with a loud thud. Ruby was the first one to speak up

"We should see who or what fell from the sky! Let's go Team RWBY!" Said Ruby as all four of the girls headed in the direction where the figures landed. Ruby silently being thankful that she didn't have to endure Weiss chewing her out again.

 _With the Eds: Two Minutes Ago_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Was all the Eds could do while flying downward about to crash into an alien forest, as they are also falling a hundred miles per hour. Except Ed who was laughing.

"FASTER PUSSYCAT FASTER!" Yelled Ed as he and his friends were falling.

As the Eds finally hit the forest, they were breaking apart trees and branches as they were falling until they finally hit the ground with each one of their heads submerged in the ground.

"I think I hit a root!" Commented Ed as he cosmetically submerged his other two hands into the ground as he pulled out his two friends. Letting go of them as the two other Ed's fell on their faces. Ed fell on his back, exhausted from the rough landing as the three friends were piled on top of each other.

"Way to go, Sockhead!" Yelled Eddy, getting up from the pile and dusting himself off.

"My fault?! I recall it was you who snached the remote control from me and started pressing the buttons like mad! Having no idea how to work my machine!" Yelled Double D getting up himself as he dusted himself off as well.

"Well, I didn't see you stop me!" Argued back Eddy. But before Double D could respond, all three of them heard a cute female voice nearby.

"I think they landed over here!" Said Ruby as her and her teammates all had their weapons drawn and were ready to take on whatever potential threat fell from the sky. As the girls located the arguing voices through a bush, they all prepared themselves as they pulled back the bush seeing all three boys. All around about the same ages as the girls, all about average builds, one had black spiky hair with three notable collections of hairs that formed spikes on top of his head, one had short red hair, and the last one had a black cap on his head.

The two groups could only stare at each other for a while, until Ruby decided to be the one to speak up first "Umm... Hi there."


	2. The Ed's Meet RWBY

"Wait! Hold everything! Who are you and we're are we-" But before Eddy could finish his sentence he looked at his hand that he was using to point accusingly at the girls and saw that it had four fingers on it instead of three fingers. As Eddy noticed the changed the other Eds started to look at their own hands as well along with feeling their own hair and looking at their impressively built physiques. They all were in anime-like forms.

Eddy stood around 5'2 tall with his regular yellow shirt, purple collar, red stripe, red shoes, blue jeans, chain in the side of his pants, and his black hair with three spikey hairs pointing from the top of his head and developed brown eyes. Also on his outer pantlegs were the symbols of green money signs. Edd stood around 5'7 tall with his usual red short sleeve shirt, blue shorts, red socks, blue shoes, black hat, blue eyes, and missing his two front teeth. His emblem was on his right shoulder, being a black atomic symbol. And Ed stood around 6'3 tall with his green open jacket, his blue jeans, red hair, green eyes, red and white stripped shirt, unibrow, and black shoes. And Ed's emblem was on the back of his jacket and was the silhouette of the head of a roaring monster that had four eyes and had sharp teeth.

"Hey! What happened to me?!" asked Eddy.

"Hmm... This is very interesting, it seems as if our bodies acclimated to the world that we we're transported to. Very interesting." Commented Double D.

"Whoa cool! I look like a character from that anime show where the people there have spiky golden hair and scream a lot!" Said Ed looking at the new features his body acclimated to adapt to the new environment.

"Well at least I look as sexy as ever, ladies ;)" Said Eddy flexing and winking towards the four girls in front of him. Blake and Weiss rolled their eyes while Yang and Ruby giggled.

"Oh boy." Said Double D as he pinched the bridge on his nose.

"Wait hold on, what are you guys doing here all alone in the Emerald Forest? Don't you know it's infested with Grimm?" Asked Weiss.

"What? What are Grimm?" Asked Eddy.

"Evil creatures of darkness that feed off of the negative emotions of others! Duh!" Said Weiss a little obnoxiously.

"Umm, nevermind Weiss over here, you guys are in the Emerald Forest." Said Ruby

"No but I mean what world are we on?" Asked Double D.

"Umm... you guys are on Remnant. Are you guys from another world or something?" Asked Blake with a bit of a joking tone in her voice.

Eddy and Double D just stared at Blake with a serious look.

"Oh your serious?" Asked Blake.

"Wow! Are you guys really aliens? That's so cool! What is your home planet like? What are your customs?" Asked Ruby with excitement in her voice.

"Don't worry we come in-" Ed ran forward but feel on top of Eddy like a clumsy Ox, but got up and finished. "-peace dwellers of Remnant!" Eddy then groaned as he threw Ed off of him "Get off me stupid!" The girls started to laugh except for Weiss who rolled her eyes as Eddy got up and brushed himself off. But as Ed got up he caught sight of the long haired blond girl that got his attention, she was tall, pretty, and made Ed's tummy feel all wiggly and crawly inside.

"Well before we get to anymore cartoon hilarity, perhaps we should present introductions to one another?" Asked Double D.

"Alright, that sounds good." Said Yang.

"Hello new friends, my name's Ed." Said Ed.

"And I'm Eddy." Said Eddy.

"And last but not least my name is Eddward, but everyone just calls me Double D to avoid confusion with Ed over there." Said Double D.

"Wait! Your name is Double D?" Asked Yang giggling. "Yes, What's so funny about that?" Double D asked genuinely confused. "Think it would be more fitting my name was Double D instead." Yang said as she, Ed, and Eddy started to laugh while Blake and Weiss were blushing and Ruby and Double D were trying to figure out what wa so funny. Until Double D understood what Yang and the others were laughing about as he put his hand over his mouth and blushed "OH MY!" Edd let out.

"Well I think it is a unique and interesting name, by the way I am Weiss Schnee."

"My name is Ruby Rose."

"I'm Blake Belladonna."

"And I'm Yang Xiao Long."

"Well it was nice and peachy meeting you girls but if there are monsters in the woods like you say there are, we need to get out of here!" Eddy yelled at his two friends and the girls.

"Well don't worry, you can come back with us to Beacon, basically our monster fighting academy and try to help you guys get home." Said Ruby throwing her giant scythe over her shoulder smiling at the Eds.

"You guys fight monsters? SO COOL!" Said Ed.

"You... Trust us?" Asked Double D.

"Sure! You guys don't seem like a threat or anything, plus it's always nice to make some new friends." Said Ruby smiling innocently.

"Oh yeah, and we should probably get moving before Grimm start showing up. With the amount of noise you guys made while falling and hitting the ground, it's only a matter of time before Grimm show up from all the noise." Said Yang as her and the Team RWBY turned around and started to walk away, as the Ed's followed along.

* * *

As the Eds were following Team RWBY through the Emerald Forest some of the members of team RWBY started to start up conversations.

"Sooo... How did you guys get to our world?" Asked Ruby curiously.

"Let me tell you kid, me being the genius I am, I created a teleporter thingamajig just because I had some spare time and decided not to waste it. Yup, I'm already the richest guy in my universe, already solved world hunger and bought Mars, Saturn, and Pluto." Eddy said trying to fool Ruby that he was very successful.

"Boy being rich really stinks." commented Ed.

"Wow! That sounds so cool! But what are Mars, Saturn, and Pluto?" Asked Ruby.

"There planets in our home solar system on Earth Ruby. But what my thickheaded friend over here is really trying to say is I created the interdimensional portal machine but Eddy got trigger happy and decided to push the buttons randomly. Causing my machine to go haywire and suck myself, Eddy, and Ed to this dimension." Explained Double D.

"That explains a lot." Commented Blake still reading her book while walking.

"Killjoys." Said Eddy.

As Double D explained this, Weiss inched closer to Double D as she asked "He's supposed to be the leader of your group?" Asked Weiss.

"Well technically self-proclaimed, but yes he is." Said Double D with exhaustion in his voice.

"Well the team leader of my group, Ruby over there, forgot to bring the map to the Emerald Forest, she also tried to eat a cookie through her nose which we then had to take her to the ER for six hours." Said Weiss as Double D began to giggle a little with Weiss rolling her eyes.

"Hey! I said I was sorry Weiss." said Ruby apologetically.

But as Ed was walking beside his new friends, the blond girl that he now knew was named Yang was walking up beside him as she said "Hey there Big guy, you're acting really quite, what's up?" Asked Yang.

"Umm... The sky?" Said Ed.

"Haha! That's a good one! So tell me Ed what do you like to do?"

"Oh! I like to watch monster movies, read comic books, make toy models, hug chickens, and hang out with my best friends Eddy and Double D, and-"

"That might be a little too much information, but you do look pretty strong, when we get back to Beacon do you wanna spar?" asked Yang.

"As long as I don't get any spar on my shoes Yang, my mom just got new carpets." Said Ed.

"HAHAHA! Oh man you are a riot Ed! So 4:00 PM tomorrow then?"

"Okay Miss Yang."

But before any more conversations could continue on Ruby who was leading the group put her hand in front of everyone else halting them in place. "Wait... Were being watched." Said Ruby looking around and pulling out her deadly mechanical scythe yet again as her friends pulling out and preparing their weapons to prepare for whatever threat was stalking them. "Boys, you aren't trained warriors and don't have any weapons, stay close to us and you'll be safe." Said Blake holding out her weapon. Eddy rolled his eyes as he stood in front of all the girls and his friends. "Eddy! What are you doing?! Get behind us! It's not safe!" Whispered Ruby as loud as she could without gaining any serious attention from the stalker(s). "Oh, come on! You talk about these 'Grimm' all the time, they don't sound to tough." Said Eddy, Double D was about to tell Eddy off but stopped immediately with a look of fear in his eyes that he shared with Ed and the rest of team RWBY.

"Eddy... Don't move a muscle... Walk very slowly back to us and whatever you do, DON'T make ANY sudden movements." Ruby told Eddy cautiously.

As Eddy was wondering what they were talking about he felt a slimy drop of some substance hit his shoulder, as he felt another one on his head, and another one. As he slowly turned around he saw huge Ursa behind him above him drooling as the beast tried to lash out and eat the scam artist but Ruby and Double D quickly grabbed him and pulled him back before the beast could chomp him. Eddy then started to shake and latch on tight to Double D out of fear and yelled "IT WANTS TO SKIN OFF MY BONES DOUBLE D!"

But there were more then just the one Ursa, four more Ursa were behind it as six Beowolves were behind the Ursas. They all roared their unholy roars as they prepared for battle. The girls were also preparing for battle, many of them with smiles on their faces, but the Eds were very scared. They never fought monsters and they're unprepared for this. But as log as they stay together and- Wait, where's Ed? "Wait! Where's Ed!?" Asked Double D out loud as they started to look around.

"Ed!"

"Hey Lumpy!"

But everyone got their answer as they heard a voice "Look at me!" Everyone even the Grimm looked up and saw Ed standing on a thick branch on top of a tree holding a vine in his hand. "I'm am as helpless as a kitten in a tree!" Said Ed as he pulled down the paper bag on his head, showing a drawing of a man picking his nose. "Meow." Said Ed as he swung from the vine toward the Grimm.

"Go Lumpy Go!" Cheered Eddy as Eds kick collided with an Ursa causing it to fly back with such force that it hit another Ursa causing both of them to fly with such force that they go flying through the forest shattering countless trees and large boulders for about a mile, they're most likely dead by now. As Ed was still swinging he hits a Beowolf as it goes flying up in the air above the trees.

"He shoots! He scores!" Yelled Eddy in excitement as the Beowolf fell down back into the forest head first into a large bolder, hitting it head first splitting it in two. "Ouch! That has to hurt!" Commented Yang as Ed fell down from his vine and on top of his two friends, nearly crushing them.

"*Ack* Good job Lumpy." Eddy said out of breath as Ed was still on top of him and blew all the air out of Eddy's lungs. A the Grimm looked at these foes they were surprised, they expected to fight regular warriors but nothing like these new warriors. As Team RWBY prepared to lunge out and attack Weiss made the first comment.

"This is going to be interesting."

 **A/N: If you just can't imagine what the Ed's look like as anime characters in the RWBY-verse just go onto** _ **DeviantArt**_ **and look up _Ed Edd N Eddy Anime_ by _BlizzardDemon._ As always, hope you enjoyed and leave a review and tell me what you think. Bye.**


	3. Meet The Oz

As the girls we're preparing for the right time to strike the Eds we're picking themselves back off of the ground, both Eddy and Double D trying to get breath back into their bodies from Ed falling on top of them and knocking the air out. "You guys get to a safe place!" Yelled Yang as all the girls brandishing their individual weapons attacked the dark creatures. Ruby taking on two Beowolves, Weiss and Yang were taking on the last two Ursas and a Beowolf, and Blake taking one two Beowolves. As the girls were fighting the Grimm the Eds just tried their best to stay out of the way.

"Oh man! We're in serious trouble! Come on and help me find a rock we can hide under!" Said Eddy a little cowardly.

As Double D was almost about to agree with Ed and Eddy and run away, possibly with the addition of screaming. But this is we're Double D planted his foot "No."

"What!? Do you want to get eaten Sockhead?!" Asked Eddy out of fear. "Besides they say they're trained to do stuff like this, they already have this! Now come on and help me find a rock we can hide under!"

"I'm sorry Eddy, but these girls trusted us and decided to help us without a second thought. You can go hide if you want to while me and Ed go and help the girls. Are you with me Ed?"

"Ready chief." Said Ed as he saluted Double D like a soldier ready for war. "Then come on Ed! I have a plan to get rid of the Grimm, at least a couple of them." Said Double D as Ed responded with "On my way bucko!" As Ed and Double D began to walk away to plan their trap Eddy ran in front of them with one hand in front of him to stop his friends from moving any further and his other hand pinching the bridge on his nose. "*Sigh* If we get toasted in anyway because of this, your getting this up the schnozzola." Said Eddy pulling Double D forward and threatening him with his fist. "Thank you Eddy." Replied Double D.

* * *

Ruby was jumping back and forth while fighting the two Beowolves, constantly avoiding claw strikes and snapping jaws by the huge beasts as she used her favorite deadly mechanical scythe Crescent Rose to slice one of the Grimms arms off. As the Grimm screamed in pain Ruby transformed her red scythe into her high impact sniper rifle, also known as a gun. And blew the Grimm creature back causing it to fly back about six feet. As Ruby was absorbing her victory standing over her defeated opponent she wasn't paying any attention to her other opponent that was still standing. She blocked the first claw swipe of the beast with her Crescent Rose, but she wasn't fast enough as the beast second claw strike hit her right in the face causing her to fly back several feet and losing her grasp of her red scythe. As Ruby tried to pick herself up from the ground she saw the Beowolf running towards her in a rage gnashing its sharp teeth and drooling its malevolent soliva wanting nothing more than to eat that little human. Ruby wasn't close enough to her Scythe, she was totally defenceless. A the ferocious beast was only a a couple of inches away from her, something caught the creatures attention.

"Hey! You big black monster! Why don't you pick on someone your own size instead of a helpless little girl?" Said Eddy.

"Hey!" Yelled Ruby.

"Besides, who needs that little portion sized meal when you will have all the tender tasty meat you'll ever want to eat if you go after me instead?" Continued Eddy.

The beast turned to Eddy, then back to Ruby, then back to Eddy again. The Beowolf made its choice as it got up on two legs and faced Eddy as it roared. "If you wanna eat me you have to catch me first!" Said Eddy as he ran away still mocking the Beowolf, as the Beowolf chased after the spiky haired boy. As Eddy was running through the forest he asked himself 'How do I let Double D drag me into stuff like this?'

As Eddy was still running he finally found Ed where he told him to wait as he said "Ready monobrow?"

"Ready Eddy!" Confirmed Ed as Eddy grabbed Ed's hand and started to stretch it out in a very cartoony fashion dragging Ed's outstretched arm around six trees as Ed had his feet firmly planted in the ground holding his position. The last time the Eds did something like this was when Ed got his finger caught in the Kankers ship in a bottle and the first attempt with Eddy trying to remove the bottle from Eds finger was stretching Eds arm around several trees, cleanly cutting them in half and piling on top of Eddy. As the Beowolf finally caught up to Eddy it ran past Ed not seeing him but still tracking down the scam artist.

As the Beowolf got into position Eddy just scratched out Eds arm a little further as it finally cleanly cut through the garove of trees and Eds arm retracted back to its normal state. The Beowolf then finally noticed that these two humans led him into a trap, but before the Beowolf could react the trees started to fall on top of the dark wolf one by one crushing it. The creature still tried its best to cling onto life reaching a hand out of the wreckage twitching its fingers but finally went limp as it died. As Eddy then walked back to Ed he said to the friendly Oaf "Good job monobrow."

* * *

As Blake was fighting off two Beowolves herself she jumped, dodged, shot, and slashed the two large Grimm. But the two large creatures wouldn't go down so easily as Blake was still dodging and blocking the attacks from the large beasts she heard a voice. "Hey Canis Lupus! Are those poaceae deposit stains from your confrontation with Blake over there?" The two Grimm and even Blake were confused by what Double D said. As the Grimm that was closer to Double D looked down at its chest thinking that Double D ment grass stains Double D in an act of bravery ran up to the creature and flicked its nose playfully. "Gotcha!" Said Double D as he immediately turned around and ran even deeper into the forest while the ticked off Beowolves ran after the skinny nerd. As Double D was running faster to the trap he set up the two vicious Grimm were gaining on the boy.

As Double D finally got to the trap he set up for the Grimm he yelled out loud as the Grimm were gaining on him "Curse these short legs!" As Double D jumped over the piles of leaves he laid out. But as the Grimm ran over the fallen branches and leaves they felt the ground release below them as they fell into the very dark and very deep hole that Double D just conveniently found. The two Grimm were screaming out of fear and anger as they fell deep into the hole. Only ten seconds later was a *thud* heard.

"Well, there goes my exercise for the day." Said Double D holding on for dear life on the edge of the pit. He starts to slip and fall, but before he could fall to his abyssal doom he felt a hand grab his. And as Double D looked up it was the smiling face of Blake. "Need a hand?" asked Blake as she pulled up the skinny pacifist out of the hole. "Thank you for the assistance Miss Belladonna." Said Double D.

"Oh no problem, just to let you know I could've taken on those Grimm." said Blake as she started to walk away and Eddward looked down and had a look of disappointment on his face. "But it was really sweet what you did." Said Blake with a smile on her face as Double D's expression changed from disappointed to joyful. "Perhaps we should get going and make sure that our friends have defeated all the Grimm." Said Double D. "Perhaps it is." said Blake giving a small smile as they both walked back to find their friends.

* * *

Yang and Weiss were both individually taking on one Ursa, the large beasts were swiping their claws and gnashing their teeth just like the Beowolves were. As the Ursa Yang was fighting started to give out some opening spots for attack Yang took them, punching the dark bear with her shotgun gauntlets in the gut, in the side, in the joints, and the last and strongest one in the face sending the Ursa back a dozen feet. "Well I guess you say I did that, with my bear hands." Said Yang giving out her first most insufferable pun in the fanfic. Yet on the other hand Weiss was handling the other Ursa dodging attacks and using her weapon to fight back, but as the heiress and the Grimm were about to both strike out at the same time Eddy jumped on the back of the beast and started hitting it in the head as he was yelling "You stay away from her!"

But the beast managed to grab Eddy by the foot and throw him at a nearby tree. "Eddy!" Screamed Weiss as she looked towards the beast as he muttered under her breath "Your going to pay for that heathen!" As the beast and Weiss got closer the Ursa swung its claw but Weiss dodged it and less than a millisecond she stabbed the beast three times in its vital joint areas using Ice dust to freeze the creature's arm into place, making it unable to move. And as Weiss was about to make the final blow to decapitate the unholy creature. The Ursa turned its head and saw a girl with a bow in her hair and a boy with a hat on his head, the beast decided to run away from the Heiress and attack the two teenagers. The beast thought that if he was going down anyway, he might as well take someone with him.

As the beast ran after Double D Blake saw this but was tossed out of the way by the humongous bear. The Ursa got ahold of Double D in a literal bear hug and tried to crush him. "Double D!" Yelled Blake getting back up and running towards the Ursa but Yang stopped her and said "Don't worry I'll handle this. The Ursa BEARLY stands a chance against me anyway." Thus is the second worst pun of the fanfic Yang has said. But as Yang ran towards the Ursa trying to hug Double D to death they heard a screaming voice shouting "CRUSH THE MONSTER!"

"LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT NORTHERN DUTCH ELM!" Screamed Double D looking over the Ursa's shoulder. As the rest of the girls turned their heads to see Ed running at the Ursa holding a giant tree above him, as the Ursa turned around to see where the screaming was coming from it was horrified to see the large boy in the green jacket running at him ready to crush him with a tree.

 _(SMASH!)_

"The beast has been slain! You are safe!" Said Ed.

"Oh my goodness." Said Weiss.

"That was incredible!" Yelled Ruby.

"WOW ED! You're even stronger than I thought!" Said Yang.

"Ya gotta love'em!" Said Eddy, already healed from his injuries and wiping a tear of joy away from his eye.

"Wait but what about Double D?!" Asked Blake very worried.

She got her answer when they all heard a groan from the tree as Double D's arm popped out of the bottom of the tree as he pulled out his entire torso while saying.

"Oh... Is this what we have been reduced to!? Humiliating one another?!" Asked Double D out of pain and anger. But Ed pulled him out of the ground with their faces parallelled with each other.

"Double D not you! First aid for Double D!" Yelled Ed as he sucked in a deep breath and tried to give Double D mouth to mouth.

"No first aid! Stop!" Yelled Double D as Ed actually listened to him and dropped him.

Eddy and Yang both started to laugh like mad as Weiss walked up to Eddy and slapped the back of his head.

"OW! Jumpin geronimo! What was that for?!" Asked Eddy rubbing the back of his head.

"You risked your own life for me you dunce! I could've easily handled that situation on my own!" said Weiss.

"Oh well sorry for trying to help out princess!" Argued Eddy back.

"I just didn't want to see you get hurt, is that such a crime!?" Asked Ed.

At heart Weiss was touched by this boy actually risking his life to protect her. But she still thought he was stupid for doing that.

"Well since we defeated all the Grimm, how about we keep moving? We're only another mile away from Beacon! We should be there in no time." Said Ruby as she led the way leading Team RWBY and Ed, Edd, n Eddy towards the combat school of Beacon.

* * *

As Team RWBY and the Eds finally entered Beacon academy many of the Eds were amazed by the size and architecture of Beacon. Actually the only one amazed with the architecture and the technology was Double D as he is intended to write down notes of everything about this world that he can, so when he gets back to Earth he can share his discoveries with the scientific community. Eddy was looking around with that insidious look of his, looking around at all the potential suckers and already thinking about all the scams he would create. And Ed just imagining all the new friends he can make here, along with seeing if this world has gravy or chickens.

As Team RWBY and the Eds finally made it to the front of the school they walked into the front counter of Beacon where a secretary was sitting there typing away. As the group walked up to the counter the secretary gave them a friendly smile and asked "How can I help you today?"

"Yeah we need to see Professor Ozpin today please." Said Weiss.

"I'm sorry but he's in a meeting right now."

"But this is really important, you see we found these three guys in the Emerald Forest today and we really need to see Ozpin." Said Yang.

"... Okay. I'll give him a quick call and see if he's available." Said the secretary as she started to call Ozpin and Yang gestured an 'Oh yeah!' motion.

"Yes hello Professor Ozpin sir? I'm sorry for bothering you during a meeting but these four girls claim its very important and they need to see you."

"Very well, send them up to my office, I'm finished with my meeting anyway." Said Ozpin as he hung up.

"You may proceed." Said the secretary.

The Eds and Team RWBY then headed to the elevator and pressed the button that took them to the top floor. As the group got to the top floor the Eds were amazed with the mechanical marvels of the top floor. But in the middle of the room was a green desk and a white haired man sitting there with a cup of joe in hand. "Hello team RWBY. Did you complete that mission I gave you? And who are these three fine gentlemen?" Asked the man.

"Yes Professor Ozpin, but all we found were these three guys right here that fell from the sky who say that they're from another world." Explained Weiss.

"And not to mention that when we were attacked by a group of Grimm these guys set up traps for them and took out more then half of them themselves Professor." Continued Blake.

"Hmm... These three gentlemen seem interesting. May you gentlemen please step forward and tell my you're names please?"

"I'm Eddy." said Eddy.

"I'm Ed." said Ed.

"And I'm Eddward, but you can just call me Double D sir." finished Double D.

"And all of you, took out several Grimm all by yourselves? Are you trained warriors?"" Asked Ozpin. Double D was about to explain but Eddy jumped in and started talking. "Well my two lackeys over here sadly aren't warriors but me being the brave, strong, and heroic type with my magnificent motivational skills got Ed the muscle and Double D my personal sidekick helped out as we defeated most of the Grimm no sweat. Yet I did defeat many of them myself. So yes, I am a warrior." Said Eddy with a look of pride on his face while Double D, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all rolled their eyes.

"Pure fiction Eddy, your story is nothing more than cockamamie!" Stated Double D.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, I have never heard such language." Said Ed.

"And you gentlemen claim that your from another world correct?" Asked Ozpin.

"Yes sir, you see I created an interdimensional transportation machine in order to crossover to other worlds. But Eddy here decided to randomly press all the buttons on the remote causing the machine to go haywire transporting me and my colleges here in your world." Explained Double D.

"You still on about that?" Asked Eddy. Before Double D gave Eddy a death glare he turned back to Ozpin and continued to explain "So you see sir we just need some supplies in order to get ho-."

"Of course." Replied Ozpin.

"... Wait you believe us?" Asked Eddy.

"Yes Eddy, I have been around for a very long time. And I can tell you I've seen many odd and just downright amazing things beyond imagination. But that dosen't mean I have never seen something like this happen before. You three boys are welcomed to stay at Beacon as long as you need. We can provide everything you need in order to build your machine and get back home, but I do ask that in return while your here at Beacon you will become temporary hunters and go to class just like everyone else here. Are we in agreement?" Asked Ozpin.

"Aww man! I knew there was some type of catch- Ow!" Double D elbowed Eddy to shut him up to try and not ruin their only chance back home. "We're in agreement sir." said Double D to Ozpin with a smile.

"Excellent. We will get you boys your assigned room by tomorrow, but tonight you'll have to stay in Team RWBY's dorm. And maybe tomorrow night as well if we can't get the room ready. Speaking of tomorrow you will have a little test where you will go back into the Emerald Forest and retrieve a couple of relics in order to officially get into Beacon. I believe that's everything you need to know for now. Are we still in agreement?" Double D and Eddy were very hesitant to say yes because well... This crazy white haired guy was going to send them back into the forest were they were almost eaten by Grimm. While Ed was totally oblivious to what was going on. But the Eds knew that if they wanted to get back home they have to do what Professor Ozpin tells them to.

"... Yes sir we're in agreement." Said Double D.

"Wonderful. Now if you'll just follow team RWBY they will lead you to their dorm. Enjoy your stay gentlemen." Said Ozpin as Ed finally knew what was going on as he hugged both of his friends in a big bear hug and said "Yay! We're going to fight monsters guys!" Said Ed out of joy as Team RWBY started to laugh at the show of affection by the big lug, even causing Ozpin to smile a little bigger. While he takes another sip of coffee. "Come on guys! We'll show your our dorm." Said Yang walking towards the elevator along with the rest of team RWBY and the Eds.

"Hey Ed, you guys are going to have your big test tomorrow. So how about we have our brawl the day after tomorrow instead, same time?" Asked Yang.

"Oh sure thing Yang! What type of ball should I bring Miss Yang?" Asked Ed. Yang response was just to laugh and punch Ed in the shoulder playfully. He was about one of the only people that she did this to and didn't even wince in pain. She really liked him.

"So Blake, I saw you reading a book while walking through the woods, what was it about?" Asked Double D trying to strike up conversation. "Oh nothing really, just a book about ninjas and love." responded Blake. "Sounds intriguing. I usually read material like advanced physics but fictional stories can be good as well. Mind if I read them with you?" Asked Double D. "Oh, sure." said Blake smiling at Double D.

"... So Weiss, what do ya like to do?" Asked Eddy, not wanting to be left out of whatever's going on with my best friends. "Just study really." Responded Weiss. Eddy knew this girl wasn't going to be interes- "Also study dust, a profitable material that is energy kept in its crystal form." Explained Weiss. 'Nevermind.' Thought Eddy.

But before the group entered the elevator Ruby heard Ozpin call out to her. "Miss Rose! May I have a word with you real quick?"

"Coming! Sorry guys, I'll catch up when I'm done here." Said Ruby.

"Oh alright sis! See ya later." Said Yang as the doors to the elevator closed and Ruby walked up to Ozpin and asked "Yes sir? You wanted me for something?"

"Oh yes, since the Eds will become new students here and they don't have any weapons of their own I am going to ask you go make their weapons for them." Stated Ozpin.

Ruby was so unimaginably excited that it looked like she would just explode. "YES SIR! IT WOULD BE SUCH AN HONOR SIR! MAKING WEAPONS FOR OTHERS!? THAT IS SO COOL! A-" But before Ruby could freak out any further, she realized she was talking to her headmaster as she took her seat and gave a nervous laugh as she said "Sorry sir."

"That's alright Miss Rose, all I'm asking is that before you actually make their weapons ask them which or what type of weapon they favor the most, also take their measurements as well. I will provide all the supplies you need to make it. But I expect it to be finished by tomorrow for the Eds." said Ozpin.

"Really just a day? It only took me an hour for me to create cresent rose." Ruby said Pulling out her weapon "Making a few weapons isn't going to be that hard." said Ruby. "Excellent Ruby, I will alert the blacksmiths room of your arrival. Thank you Miss Rose." said Ozpin. "Thank you again Professor Ozpin! Bye." said the sweet young girl as she turned around and headed towards the elevator.

"Goodbye Ruby."

 **A/N: Don't worry, Double D X Blake, Eddy X Weiss, and Ed X Yang are all going to happen in this story. But I'm honestly not the best at romance so if you have any ideas of your own on how to get them closer with one another or have any ideas for romantic scenes please message me. I'm interested on what ideas you might have to make this story better. Thank you for reading. Bye.**


	4. Getting Comfy

**At Beacon:**

As Team RWBY and the Eds finally made it to the dorm rooms the girls were skimming the numbers near the doors to search for their dorm. "Let's see, 123, 124, 125, 126 there it is." Said Weiss as she pulled out her keys to the room and began to open the door.

"And over there Team JNPR across the hallway." Said Ruby as she finally caught up with the group.

"And Team JNPR is..." Asked Eddy.

"Just another team, friends, other students like us." Said Blake.

"OH! We should introduce you guys!." Said Yang.

"That sounds like a splendid idea Yang." Commented Double D.

"I guess it would be pretty cruel not to let them have a taste of my greatness." Said Eddy being as cocky as ever.

"Yeah, and as we all know everyone should have a taste of your greatness Eddy." Commented Double D.

"Thanks sockhead."

"I was being sarca- You know what nevermind."

"I forget what we're doing!" Said Ed.

"Alright awesome! Come'on." Said Yang as she led the way to JNPR's dorm leading the way with the Eds close behind her. She knocked on the door three times as the door was opened up by the friendly face of Pyrrah.

"Oh hello Yang, who are your friends behind you?"

"These are our new classmates, Ed, Double D, and Eddy." said Yang.

"Oh, very nice to meet you Ed, Eddy, and, Double D was it?" Said Pyrrah as she stuck her hand out shake the Eds one at a time. Except for Eddy who she instead shook his finger because of the joy buzzer on his hand. Eddy looked at his hand in disappointment.

"Hey Pyrrah! Who are those guys?" Asked Jaune from the couch getting up and walking over to the door. Ren was sitting on the floor meditating, only opening up his eyes once to look at the three strangers. While Nora was beyond excited to see new students.

"Hi there, my name is Nora. Over there's Jaune, That's Ren, and the girl over here is Pyrrah. Oh you'll just love it here at Beacon, they have pancakes everyday for breakfast and-"

"Do they have buttered toast too?" Interrupted Ed

"Of course they do! I can't think of a type of breakfast here that they don't have!" Said Nora joyfully. At this point both Ren and Eddy both thought 'Oh great, just what we need another Nora/Ed.'

"Nora... I know your having fun with your new friend over there but give the short guy over there a break." Said Ren

"Wait what?" asked Eddy.

"Okie dokie Ren!" Said Nora as she backed off. "Well since you met our friend Nora over there, I'd like to personally introduce myself as Jaune Arc, pleased to meet ya." Said Jaune as he stuck out his hand and shook all the Eds hands. Except he didn't see the joy buzzer on Eddy's outstretched hand.

 _ **(ZAP!)**_

Jaune fell down partially covered in black charcoal, smoking, and in a gaze. Eddy started to laugh, not believing that someone actually fell for his trick besides Ed. Everyone started to laugh including Ed, Yang, Ruby, Nora, and even Weiss. Even Blake, Double D, Pyrrah, and Ren were trying to hold back they're giggling.

"Oh haha that's so funny!" Said Jaune very sarcastically getting helped up off of the ground by Pyrrah.

"Ah give it a rest drama queen, it was only a joke." Said Eddy.

"It wasn't funny!" Yelled Jaune.

"It was a little funny." Said Ren suddenly standing beside Pyrrah.

"Well I would love to joust around with my new friends here just like any other fellow but I would like to go to the dorm we will be rooming in for this evening. Huh?" Said Double D.

"Ah Sockheads right, guess we'll see you guys around some other time. See ya." Said Eddy as he proceeded to turn around and wave goodbye along with everyone else.

"Goodbye, it was very nice to meet you." Said Double D walking away.

"Same here." Said Pyrrah still helping Jaune up.

"It was nice to meet you Pancake girl!" Said Ed waving goodbye.

"You too Butter toast boy." Said Nora waving goodbye as well.

The Eds waved goodbye to their new friends as they entered Team RWBY's dorm. As they walked in the Eds saw a regular looking living area. Red carpet, tables, chairs, a TV, and a kitchen area with a stove, a refrigerator, a sink, and cabinets.

"Home sweet home boys. Make yourselves comfortable." Said Weiss throwing her keys in the key basket near by. The Eds started to come inside and make themselves at home like what Weiss said.

Eddy walked over to the cabinets and rummaged through them for snacks.

"Hey Eddy what are you looking for?" Asked Ruby.

"Chips."

"They're in the cabinet on the right hand side." said Ruby sitting on the red couch in front of the TV turning it on.

"Oh don't worry Eddy, I have a snack we can share." Said Ed. Eddy and Double D both shuddered at the last 'snacks' he offered them.

"Ya do? Mind if I have some?" Asked Yang walking over.

"Yeah! Me too?" asked Ruby getting up from the spot she was sitting at. Weiss and Blake sitting on the couch as well were a little hesitant but when they both saw the disapproving head shakes from Eddy and Double D they decided to silently decline.

As Yang and Ruby walked over to Ed to receive their snack Ed pulled up his shirt and jacket to reveal his chest showing Ed's fit physique. Ruby was starting to blush as Yang was blushing as well but smiling and having some PG-13 thoughts floating through her head. But as Ed turned around he caught everyone's attention, there was a large band aid on Ed's back.

"Ed! We're you hurt by the Grimm?" asked Double D panicked.

"Nah." said Ed as he pulled the large band aid back revealing a cookie with a bite out of it sticking to his skin. "Is that a cookie?" Asked Weiss with disgust in her voice. "Yup. I saved it." Said Ed as he broke the cookie into two pieces and ate the smaller one. "That is the most disgusting irrational-" screamed Weiss but was stopped by Double D.

"Just go with it." Said Double D as Weiss sped walked over to the bathroom to throw up.

"Want some?" Asked Ed handing out the half cookie to the two sisters.

"Umm... No thanks." Said Ruby suddenly losing her appetite.

"Sure. Why not?" Said Yang as she took the piece of cookie from Ed's hand and ate it. At this point Double D, Blake, and Ruby all ran to the bathroom as well to throw up. Meanwhile Eddy was sitting in a bean bag chair with a bag of chips in his lap with a face of disgust as he asked. "WHY!?"

"Seriously? I do the samething, I just keep candy in my bra instead." Said Yang as she pulled a sweet out of her bra and ate it. "HAVE SOME DIGNITY GIRL!" Yelled Blake as she left the bathroom along with all the others looking very sick walking in front of the TV to sit down. "Seriously? You guys lived with Ruby's mess I'm pretty sure you can live with this." Weiss and Blake both looked at each other and nodded while Ruby gave them a death glare.

"Well if there's one thing I know its that, Yang and Ed are going to get along like a house on fire." Said Double D.

"Ya got that right." Said Yang sitting by the others on the couch with Ed sitting next to Eddy on a beanbag chair

"So what are we watching?" Asked Eddy as he already opened up the back of chips and started shoving some chips in his mouth. "I don't know, let's see what's on." Said Ruby happily turning on the TV.

* * *

 _ **Later that night:**_

Later that night around 8:00 PM the Eds and Team RWBY were all getting along nicely while Ruby and Yang were playing a fantasy game, Eddy was reading some of the comic books Ed conveniently had with him when they were sucked into the portal along with eating a bag of chips. Double D was getting a lecture by Weiss on the history of remnant and on how the world worked along with telling him about her dust company (while bragging about it) and Double D vastly intrigued taking down pages of notes. Blake was sitting next to Ed on the couch reading her book and kinda getting irritated because Ed keeps changing the channel on the TV saying over and over out loud.

"Seen it! Seen it! Seen it! Seen it!"

"Ed... This is another world for you, you've seen none of the TV shows or movies this planet has to offer. So can you please pick a channel and stop saying-" Blake was interrupted.

"Seen it!"

"Nevermind."

"Jeez Ed. You couldn't have picked up any GOOD comic books before we were sucked into a portal to another world?" Asked Eddy.

"Seen it!"

"So Ed, Eddy, and Double D, just a hypothetical question, if someone were to make you weapons for the test tomorrow what would you want them to be?" Asked Ruby still playing the board game with Yang. "I would like the flipper to vanquish evil creatures miss." Said Ed. "Umm-" Responded Ruby. "He means a spatula." Said Double D only turning away from his notes for a second. "Oh okay. Wait why a spatula? Nevermind." said Ruby as she wrote down something on a note pad. "And what about you Eddy?" Asked Ruby.

"I guess, I don't know... Maybe a sword or something?" Said Eddy.

"Well I recall you being very skilled in the art of fish fighting Eddy." Said Double D jokingly.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Asked Weiss.

"Oh another individual named Rolf challenged Eddy to fight with fish." Said Double D.

"Wait who's Rolf?" Asked Yang.

"Someone from our world." Said Double D.

"Yeah... And you were the one who made us stay there afterword and have him put eels down our pants so we wouldn't 'offend him' any further!" Said Eddy frustrated as many of the members of RWBY started to laugh even Weiss.

Ruby continued to write down in her note book.

 _ **9:50 PM**_

Later on that night the group decided to watch a movie. But fortunately Ed conveniently brought along a couple of horror movies that he always seemed to carry around with him going into this world. The girls were very interested to see scary movies from Ed, Edd, n Eddy's world so they weren't against the idea of not seeing them. Ed had _Friday the 13th Part V, Nightmare On Elm Street,_ and _The_ _Texas Chainsaw Massacre._ They decided to watch _Nightmare On Elm Street_ first. They were around the first scene of Freddy Krueger chasing down the first victim in her dream.

"Woah! Razor gloves sound awesome as a weapon!" Said Ruby.

"Why dosen't she just punch him already?" Asked Yang.

"What happened to his face?!" asked Blake in terror.

"Well, this does not look well for our main protagonist here." Commented Double D.

"Eww! Why did he cut off his own fingers like that?! Gross!" Said Weiss.

"Oh man was his face falling off really necessary!? I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks because of you Ed! Ed? Ed!" Commented Eddy. But Ed wasn't listening, he was in tranced in the movie. As the bedroom scene took place with the dream slayer finally doing the deed and the girl getting flung all around the room like a rag doll, everyone except Yang and Ed were wincing from the horror and gore of the film. Weiss got so scared that she grabbed Eddy's arm and snuggled up to him out of fear. As Eddy saw this he started to sweat and blush a little. But Weiss shot up and pushed Eddy as she said.

"Hey why did you touch me?" Whispered Weiss.

"What?! You're the one who grabbed onto me because you were scared!" Whispered Eddy.

"Hmp! Whatever! Just mind your own business!" Said Weiss as she layed back down and grabbed onto Eddy again. As Eddy looked at her as she then responded with.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." Said Weiss giving a sour face while blushing still holding onto Eddy. Eddy just smiled a little and let it be.

 _ **11:30 PM**_

After seeing all of Earth's scariest movies most of the girls were still a little petrified and some of the Eds. All except Ed and Yang, even though one of the movies had a machete wielding hockey mask wearing killer in it whose favorite target was blond headed girls with large cleavages. Yang and Ed loved the horror movies, the rest would have nightmares from them. As they were finally finished with the movies everyone decided to head to bed, as the girls walked into their bedroom the Eds saw two very unstable bunk beds. Only being held up by stacks of books and rope. "Well that seems... Remarkably unstable." Commented Double D.

"Yeah we're working on that." Said Blake.

"Well good night you guys! I have an overnight project to do, so I guess I'll just see you in the morning. Bye!" Said Ruby as she turned around and started leaving.

"Okay then, goodbye sis!" Said Yang.

"So we're are we going to sleep?" Asked Eddy.

"Well... Ed can sleep with me in my bed if he wants." Said Yang pressing her finger to Eds chest and making circles.

"What about Ruby's extra bed? She said that she'll be out for an overnight project tonight so what if one of us just sleeps in her bed instead?" Asks Double D.

"Well I guess-" Yang continued but was interrupted by Eddy.

"Dibs!" Yelled Eddy as he raced up the bed and pulled the bed sheets back, no way he was sleeping on the floor or in some fruity sleeping bag the girls might have lying around. But when Eddy pulled the sheets back he saw weapon magazines scattered about, mysterious stains on the sheets he had no idea of the origin, and it had some of Ruby's underwear scattered about on the sheets. This made Eddy very uncomfortable. So he just went back down and said without any reason he wanted to sleep on the floor instead. Luckily the girls were nice enough to let them borrow the sleeping bag they brought to Beacon. Yet Eddy got stuck with a pink one with roses on it, no doubt Ruby's. As the Eds and Team RWBY all snuggled in for a good nights rest. There was a beastly noise. As it woke up all of Team RWBY they looked over and saw it was just Ed snoring.

* * *

 **Blacksmith's Room**

As Ruby made her way into a large metal room with many tools and various sheets of metal lying around she walked up to a table in the middle of the large metallic room and laid out here blueprints and notes she devised for making the weapons for the Eds. As she put on her blacksmith's apron and her goggles she pulled up one of the pieces of sheet metals and brought out her blow torch. Before she started she let out her first comment.

"Let's get forging."

 **A/N: Nothing much in this chapter, really just the Eds and Team RWBY getting used to one another. But don't worry I have more chapters coming your way. Make sure to leave a review and tell me what else you'd like to see in this story. Thank you for reading. Bye.**


	5. The Test Pt I

**At Beacon:**

As the sun finally has risen above the academy of Beacon the inhabitants of Team RWBY's dorm started to wake up and stretch when the sunlight peered in the room. As Yang, Blake, Weiss, Double D, and Eddy got up from their naps they stretched and started to get ready for the day. As the girls decided to go to their bathroom to get dressed in their school uniforms the Eds continued on their own morning sessions to get ready for the day. But Ed was still asleep as the other Eds proceeded to wake him up.

"Oh Ed? Ed? Rise and shine sleepy head." Said Double D as he was then pulled away by Eddy who blew a horn into Ed's ear, making the big lump jump out of his sleeping bag.

"Private Do-Not-Enter is ready for duty chief!" Yelled Ed on his feet and giving a salute.

"Come on Ed, we need to be ready for the test today which is actually at... **9:00!?** " Screamed Double D out of fear.

"What's the big deal?" Asked Eddy.

"It's 8:55 Eddy! We only have five minutes to get to the testing spot before it starts!" Said Double D getting on his shoes at fast as he could and trying to get out the door. The other Eds followed out of panic as they tried to get out the door. "Hey wait! Where are you guys going?" Asked Blake hearing all the commotion and sticking her head out of the bathroom door. "8:55! TEST! LATE!" Was all that Double D could've yelled as all three of the Eds ran out the door. The girls realized that their class started at 9:00 so very similar to the Eds got dressed as quickly as they could and left to their class.

* * *

 **The Cliff Near the Emerald Forest:**

On the cliff were we're Professor Ozpin usually launches his students into the woods to survive the dark creatures known as the Grimm and retrieve artifacts to get into the prodigious fighting school. Standing there was the great Oz himself Professor Ozpin drinking his usual coffee looking out over the woods taking sips of his caffeine drink while the other teacher Professor Goodwitch was standing there looking at her scroll.

"Professor Ozpin, are you sure it's a wise idea to send these boys into the Emerald Forest without any prior training?" Asked Goodwitch.

"I believe there is much more to these boys then meets the eye. There's something special about them, I can feel it." Said Ozpin taking a sip of his coffee.

As Ozpin said this they heard rummaging from the forest behind them, as the two Professors turned their heads to look as they saw the three boys running out of the forest behind them. Emerging out of the forest covered in grass stains and pine needles out of breath, as Eddy said.

"We made it!... We made it!... That wasn't too hard huh Double D?" Asked Eddy still out of breath and smiling behind him.

"*Pant* *Pant* For heavens sakes! *Pant* *Pant* I think I lost about ten pound in this FanFiction!" Said Double D clearly out of breath.

"I'm hungry. Are you hungry guys? I haven't eaten all day." Said Ed with joy in his voice and not even a little exhaustion being heard in his voice.

Glynda looked over at Ozpin with the 'are you serious?' look as Ozpin just stood there looking as confident as ever taking another sip of his coffee.

"As I said Ms. Goodwitch, more than meets the eye." Ozpin then turned his head back to the boys.

"And as for you, welcome to your test of getting into Beacon, and right on time too it looks like." Said Ozpin looking at his watch.

"Well were happy to have shown up on time sir." Said Double D.

"Yes it is good, but unfortunately you won't be able to take the test without any weapons, unfortunately. Because it dosen't seem that you're blacksmith-"

"Hey I'm here!" Yelled the voice of Ruby from the woods.

"Well speak of the Devil." Said Ozpin amusingly. As Ruby ran from the woods she got in front of the Eds with a large sack in her hands.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I was up all night making weapons for your test today!" Said Ruby joyful, out of breathe and a little stress in her eyes.

"Oh Ruby how thoughtful of yo-" Began Double D but was cut off by Eddy.

"WOW REALLY?! What's mine look like!? Can it do the cool stuff like yours and the other weapons do?!" Asked Eddy out of excitement.

"YEAH! Me too Ruby?!" Asked Ed out of excitement as well.

"Woah hold your horses there boys! I'll give you your weapons one at a time. But Ed first." Said Ruby as she reached down into her back and started to pull something out that resembled a sword, but as it was pulled further out of the bag it was a five foot long spatula that was very sword-like. All sides of the long straight spatula were razor sharp with five teeth on one side of the head of the spatula. As Ruby handed the oversized kitchen silverware over to Ed Ruby explained her design and abilities of the weapon.

"It is a large bladed spatula that is strong enough to withstand enormous force along with having the ability to basically cut through anything. Also at the bottom of the handle there is a slaught we're you can load up dust and use them to enhance your defence, offence, and your projectile capabilities." Explained Ruby.

Ed just looked at his new weapon with a stupid smile on his face as he turned to Ruby and asked "What?"

"You put magic diamonds into it and it makes you stronger." Explained Ruby in a more simple way to understand. Ed felt so thankful for this gift as he pulled Ruby into a strangulating bear hug crushing her.

"Oh thank you little red riding hood! You are Eds new friend!" Said Ed.

"*Ack!* No problem Ed. *Ack!* But can you please let go of me? *Ack* You're crushing me! *Ack!* Not like this! Not like this!" Yelled Ruby over and over until Ed finally let her go.

The other Eds and Professor Ozpin smiled at this. As Ruby was getting breath back into her lungs she got back up and said "You're turn Eddy." As she rummaged through her large bag again. "Oh boy! Oh boy! I wonder if it's an axe that can turn into a tommy gun or a sword that can turn into a crossbow, or-!" Ruby held out a five foot long metallic blue and white swordfish with yellow eyes and a long razor sharp bladed point for the nose.

"... What?" Was all Eddy could say.

"Well, you did say you wanted a sword for your weapon and Double D did say that you have experience with fighting with fish so I thought what if I got you a weapon that was both a sword and a fish a the same time huh?" Said Ruby.

"I... *Sigh* nevermind. So is there anything this thing can do at all besides be a stupid fish?" Asked Eddy very disappointed.

"Well besides just being a blunt weapon and a bladed weapon at the same time it can also be used to block vicious attacks from opponents, propel you through the water if you ever get caught in a strong current or stream, also the head can flip back revealing a cannon that when loaded with dust can be used to produce destructive attacks upon your enemies." Explained Ruby.

"... *Sigh* fine I'll give it a chance." said Eddy putting the weapon away for later use.

"And last but not least, Double D." Said Ruby as she pulled out another weapon that looked drastically different from Ed and Eddy's weapons, it basically looked like a large magnifying glass with many different gears on it. "Well thank you Ruby. But may I ask what this weapon is?" Asked Double D being handed the large magnifying glass.

"When I asked you what your preferred weapon is you said that you care less for violence and more for learning so I created a weapon for you that was based off of a magnifying glass. With it you can use it to discover the world around you and use the light from the sun to focus through the high powered magnifying glass and use it as a solar beam, it can also transform into-" Ruby reached over to Double D and transformed the weapon into the handle of a sword. "-a sword. You can either use solar energy, dust, or even your own aura to generate a light blade on the handle that basically has the ability to cut through anything." Double D seemed already to be very impressed with the weapon he received, but Ruby wasn't done yet. "I can also transform into-" Ruby then pressed another button on the device as it transformed yet again into a gauntlet with the glass itself being held upright on top of Double D's wrist. Something like a cannon in a way. "-an awesome gauntlet that already enhances your striking power and gives you the ability to shoot incredibly powerful solar blasts as well. Kinda like Yang. Thats all." Said Ruby finally finishing.

"WHAT!? Double D gets an awesome weapon with all the cool gizmos on it while I get stuck with this stupid swordfish?!" Asked/Yelled Eddy out of frustration.

"Oh don't pay attention to him Ruby, I am very impressed with the weapon that you provided me, me and Ed both love our new weapons. And later in time Eddy will love his too." Said Double D.

"NO I WON'T!" Yelled Eddy.

"Just ignore him. I am very impressed with the design of this weapon Ruby. You have some major talent." Complemented Double D.

"Yeah! YOU ROCK RUBY!" Cheered Ed raising his 'Flipper' up in the air out of joy.

"Yeah... Great..." Mumbled Eddy still upset. Double D slapped Eddy over the head.

"Oh stop! He he he he, you guys are to kind-I uh-he he your too kind." Said Ruby a little embarrassed by the praise she got rubbing the back of her head.

"It seems like Ruby was finished on time, never underestimated you, never will." Said Ozpin taking another sip of his coffee.

"Now if we're done gesturing around we do have a test we need to start." Said Goodwitch clicking the keys on the scroll she was holding.

"You're right , Ruby you can take the transportation vehicle me and Goodwitch have taken here and tell the driver to take you back to the Academy. If Professor Oobleck asks why you were late just tell him that you had an extra credit assignment by Professor Ozpin." Said Ozpin with a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Ozpin, and good luck on the test guys! Oh and good luck getting your semblances!" Said Ruby walking away.

"Wait hold on! What are semblances?" Asked Eddy.

"Oh yeah, you don't know what semblances are. Semblances are the manifestations of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. We all here discover ours at some point in our world, maybe you'll discover yours too. Sorry guys but I have to get to class, good luck!" Said Ruby speeding away to the vehicle that would take her to class.

"I guess she means superpowers then." Said Double D putting his weapon away.

"Just when I thought this world couldn't get any cooler!" Said Ed.

"Okay then gentlemen, let's start the test. Please go over there and stand in those panels please." Said Goodwitch still typing away on her scroll while the Eds moved to the spots near the edge of the cliff.

"Now after you all find each other and partner up you will head to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition on the way, do not hesitate to eliminate everything in your paths, or you will die." Said Ozpin dead serious. All the Eds gave uncomfortable looks.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiations. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each of you will chose one and make it back to the top of the cliff, you will guard that idem as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Umm... Yes Professor, I have a quest-" Double D was cut off and ignored.

"Good. Now take your positions." Said Ozpin, the Eds were a little confused on what 'positions' to take, so they just made the best battle positions they could think of.

"Umm... Sir, I have a question. How exactly are we going to get into the Wo-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Double D as he was launched up into the air by the panel he was standing on.

Eddy just looked at Ozpin with a mixed look of fear and venom as he began to say "Oh you sick-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eddy wasn't able to finish as he was launched up into the air along with Double D.

"Here we go." Said Ed with his dumb smile and lazy eyes being launched into the air as well.

Ozpin just looked up at the flying Eds as he took another sip of coffee.

* * *

 **Oobleck's Class:**

As all the students entered the classroom and took their seats Professor Oobleck walked in front of his students, as he cleared his through and began to say his first words. "Good morning class. Today we will be observing our three new students Ed, Eddward or 'Double D', and Eddy who are taking the Beacon Academy Initiation test. As drone cameras will be following them around, seeing first hand how new students will react and try to solve their problems." Said Oobleck turning around and looking at the large screens about him showing Oobleck, Team RWBY, JNPR, CAVY, CRDL, Cinder's group, SSSN, and others were watching how the Eds would perform.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest:**

As the Eds were flying through the air they were wondering how they even got into this mess. But as the Eds fell farther down they tried their best to land in ways that would bruise them the least. As Eddy was the first to fall as he would fall on a tall tree and hit every branch on the way down until he hit the ground and muttered "He he, Granddad you ran another stop sign."

"Oh I hope he's okay!" Said Velvet with a concerned look.

"What an idiot!" Said Cardin laughing along with his buddies.

Much of the class were laughing at this while the other half had concerned faces on, including Weiss. Yang saw this and started to joke with Wiess. "Hey Weiss, you seemed very concerned for Eddy over there, you like him?" Weiss's face started to flare up as she started to spurt out "N-No I was just worried about his condition, I mean, he hit every branch on the way down and hit the ground too. I just hope that he's okay " Said Weiss. "Don't worry Weiss, I'm sure your boyfriend is fine."

"HEY!" Yelled Weiss, her face flaring up even redder then before.

The door to the classroom was then slammed open as Ruby ran in saying "Sorry I was late to class , I was doing extra credit work from Professor Ozpin." Said Ruby.

"That's alright Ruby, please take your seat. We were just watching how our new students performing in the initiative test." Said Oobleck.

As Eddy picked himself up from the ground he shook his head getting rid of his dizziness and observing his surroundings. "Okay, launched off a cliff by a crazy white haired guy, and thrown into the woods that is filled with monsters. Okay, first I need to find Ed and Double D." Said Eddy trying to get his priorities together, as he heard Double D screams as he was still flying through the air above Eddy and Ed was laughing while he was flying through the air as well. "Guess I found them, better make sure they don't get eaten." Said Eddy as he ran in the direction of where they were falling.

As Double D was falling he was trying to think as hard as he could how he can cushion his fall or prevent smashing into the ground. 'Come on Eddward think! think! You created a machine that can allow others to jump into other worlds! You've created a vehicle out of nothing but garbash! Think Eddward! Think! Oh, I got it!' Thought Double D.

The students were in suspense, wondering how this new student will plan out his landing strategy or just fall like his comrade did. 'Come on Double D! I know your smart, I know you can think of something.' Thought Blake, she didn't say this out loud so Yang wouldn't make fun of her as she did with Weiss.

As Double D was falling he pulled out the weapon he was given by Ruby and transformed it into its gauntlet form. "What the heck is he doing?" Asked Jaune. Double D charged as much as the suns rays as he could before he started to get too close to the ground. "MATH DON'T FAIL ME NOW!" Yelled Double D as he used his weapon to use solar blasts to slow down his movement and avoid colliding with any trees or mountains, he used his large brain to calculate exactly where he should shoot to make his landing softer. After a few more calculated blasts of solar energy he was only about a foot away from the ground. As Double D was finally close enough to the ground to land he slowly lowered his feet but tripped on a small pebble he didn't see and tumbled on the ground and came to a stop.

Blake was beginning to worry again if Double D was okay, until Double D picked himself up and stretching his back producing a cracking noise as he commented "I think I bruised my coccyx." But Double D quickly seemed to recover as he looked around at his surroundings. "Oh no... I hope he's not seriously hurt." Said Blake with a concerned look on her face. Blake then realized she said that sentence out loud as she covered her mouth and looked over at Yang, who had a mischievous look on her face. Ready to joke with Blake as well. As Double D was still stretching to make sure that nothing was broken, he heard a noise from the bushes behind him, Double D quickly turned around and pulled out his weapon in its original magnifying glass form aiming it towards the bush he was suspecting was making the noise. "Who's there!?" Asked Double D out of fear. "Don't make me use this!" Yelled Double D still holding the weapon in front of him in defence. Out of Edd's fear he accidentally fired the weapon when he didn't want to and fired a solar beam at the bush. Which Eddy then jumped out of and dove out of the way of the incoming solar beam which annihilated the bush that Eddy was previously in.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU SOCKHEAD?! ARE YOU NUTS?!" Yelled Eddy as he was still lying on the ground.

"OH NO EDDY! I'm so sorry! I thought you were a Grimm!" Said Double D as he ran over to Eddy and helped him off of the ground.

"WOW! That was close!" Said Nora.

"Well I'm not! Anyway we need to get looking for Ed." Said Eddy brushing the dirt off of his shirt. "I believe I know where he's going to land." Said Double D looking up in the sky along with Eddy seeing Ed still falling while laughing. As Ed was still falling through the sky he was heading to a hill with broken and sharp pointy rocks making it up. The class started to cringe, knowing that this was going to hurt for Ed. But as Ed collided with the hill of sharp rocks he was tumbling down it while laughing. The kids in the class were all stunned that this guy was tumbling down a hill of sharp hard rocks but was laughing.

"Oh my, why isn't he in pain?" Asked Pyrrah out of concern.

"Why is he laughing?! Isn't that supposed to hurt!?" Asked Sun Wukong.

As Ed was still tumbling down the hill Eddy and Double D was standing at the bottom trying to look for their friend. As the two Eds heard the laughter of their best friend they turned around to see their big dumb Oaf of a friend tumbling down the hill falling on top of Eddy and Double D while still continuing to tumble and stop only a few feet away from his friends.

"Hey blowhard you dented my new hair!" Said Eddy straightening his new awesome anime hair. As Double D got up he spit out a huge rock out of his mouth.

"WOAH! Do it again! Hahaha!" Said Ed getting up and laughing even more. The students of the class were all still amazed how this guy could be launched in the air, fall into a rocky hill, tumble down it, fall on top of his two friends, and say 'Do it again'.

"Is he indestructible or something?!" Asked Ruby.

"I bet he is!" Said Yang with a smile on her face.

"This guy has to be indestructable! I mean, who can survive falling down a rocky mountain and like it!?" Said Neptune.

"Well come on Ed, we need to go find those relics." Said Eddy, walking what he presumed to be north. "Eddy your going the wrong way! Besides I brought along a compass." Said Double D pulling out a compass from his hat and looking at it. "Don't worry! I'll find the way!" Said Ed as he grabbed the compass from Double D, licked the front part of it and stuck it to his face pulling out his Flipper and running in the direction which was north. "This way to the castle!" Yelled Ed running. "Thats right Ed! Lead us to those relics!" Said Eddy. "Wait up fellows!" Yelled Double D following his friends.

"Wait, where did Ed get a spatula sword from?" Asked Weiss referring to Eds Flipper.

"Oh, I was asked by Professor Ozpin to make weapons for all three of the Eds." Said Ruby.

"Looks like you did a good job on them Ruby. So that's were Double D got that gauntlet from." Complemented Blake.

As Ed was running through the forest, Flipper in hand pointing forwards. Ed then ran into a large bolder as he said "At the end of the trail, you will hit a large bolder!"

"That's a bolder!" Said Eddy.

"Next, touch the sword planted in the rock." Said Ed.

"Okay! Got it!" Said Eddy touching the sword in the rock as Ed began to run forward again with Eddy following. As Double D began to catch up with them seeing the sword planted in the stone and stopping in his tracks.

"Well I never! Who would leave a perfectly good sword planted in the rock-" The skinny nerd wasn't able to finish as Eddy grabbed Double D's arm and pulled him along.

"That actually is pretty weird, who would leave a rock in a stone in the middle of the forest like that?" Commented Ren.

"Okay now! Turn around and take 30 steps backwards!" Said Ed slamming into another tree. "Ed that isn't a map it's a compass!" Yelled Double D. Eddy turned around and started to count taking 30 steps backwards. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10-" Eddy went on counting taking those steps backwards "27, 28, 29, 30!" Said Eddy as he turned around expecting to see a tall abandoned castle and the relics just sitting on petlestoles just waiting for someone to pick them up. But instead all Eddy saw was a large mountain in front of him in an open field with a pile of rocks covering some sort of cave area. And four Beowolves, two Boarbatusks, two Ursa's and a Beringel standing there. Eddy was petrified standing there. As his two friends caught up to him they saw the same Grimm as well.

"Oh man those guys are gonna get creamed!" Said Cardin.

"This does not look good for those three boys." Said Coco Adel.

"Oh... this is bad." Said Jaune.

All that could've been said before the Grimm roared out and attacked, was Eddy who yelled out "ED YOU IDIOT!" The two Beowolves were the first two to charge at Eddy and knock him into a tree. The two Boarbatusks charged after Double D, but luckily Double D was fast enough to jump out of the way of the dark boars attacks and pull out his weapon. The two large major Ursai ran after Ed, but as one of the Ursai charged at Ed, Ed was strong enough to stop the large dark bear from knocking him back struggling with the Ursa's strength. As Ed struggled with the beast as he yelled out "UGH! STOP!" Said Ed as he then picked up the Ursa by the head and tossed it at the other incoming Ursa knocking both the beasts back.

As the two Ursa got back up and prepared their attack yet again Ed pulled his Flipper out and prepared for battle yet again. As the two Ursai ran after Ed with razor sharp teeth and razor sharp claws Ed pulled back his weapon and yelled "THIS WORLD IS NOT YOUR SALAD BAR!" Yelled Ed as he ran after the Ursai and smashed it into the ground using the flat side of his giant spatula sword to crush the beast, as the other beast ran after Ed ready to take his head off with one paw strike Ed used the blade of the Flipper to cut the Ursa's paw off.

"Way to go Ed!" Cheered Yang.

"Good job Butter Toast boy!" Cheered Nora.

Ed then cut the beast sideways in half with the sharp side of his Flipper. Defeating the beast. "The Ursaisusus has been slain!" Yelled Ed. With Eddy he was facing off against the two Beowolves, Eddy still recovering from being tossed against a tree yet again. Eddy virtually had absolutely no experience fighting whatsoever, the only times he fought was when he would beat up someone for making him mad or foiling his plans. Eddy could only think of two things that he could use to actually fight, first remember every action or adventure movie he's ever watched in the past and copy the fighting moves from the characters in the movies as best as he could and tap into that immense rage he had. Eddy pulled out his swordfish and held it in front of him ready to battle. As one of the Beowolves lunge out and attacked Eddy he jumped out of the way as the tree that Eddy was previously in front of was cut in half by the Beowolf's claws. 'Better make sure they don't hit me!' Thought Eddy as he tried his best to dodge the incoming attacks of the other Beowolf, as Eddy remembered back to all the fighting movies he saw he gained the strength he needed and started using his swordfish to fight back against the dark wolves. He began to swing his sword the best that he could until he cut open the Beowolf's knee making the beast fall down on its undamaged knee. Eddy started to smirk at this as he cut off the right arm of the Grimm and jumped back a few feet aiming his swordfish directly at the Beowolf. The head of the fish flipped back as a hot red blast of fire came from the cannon and blew the Beowolf's head off. The other Beowolf then came charging in gnashing its teeth and readying its claws ready to destroy this spiky headed human.

Eddy tried to block the attack with his metal swordfish but he wasn't fast enough as the Beowolf knocked Eddy back yet again. Many of the students in the classroom looked very concerned for the state of the scam artists well being, especially Weiss. "Oh no." Said Weiss covering her mouth out of fear. Eddy was on the floor hurt, trying his best to pick himself up and fight. But he had a new feeling just besides regular anger or regular greed, it was UNYIELDING RAGE! Eddy picked himself right off of the ground and stared down the creature. Eddy then started to take in as much air into his lungs as possible and after his lungs reached their full capacity Eddy started to yell at the beast with his new semblance.

"GET LOST WOLFY!" Yelled Eddy with his new sonic scream that was so powerful it shattered the Beowolf's ear drums and sent it flying away. Everyone in the class was shocked but pleasantly surprised by the new semblance acquired by Eddy.

"He found his semblance." Said Weiss.

"Screaming really loud?" Asked Ruby.

"That's not surprising." Commented Blake.

"Woah! That was so cool! I can scream so loud I can send monsters flying away! AWESOME!" Screamed Eddy but accidentally sending a few trees flying away. "Ugh... Guess I got to be careful with this new power." Said Eddy keeping his voice lower.

Double D was stuck fighting the two Boarbatusks as he was stuck dodging the attacks by the two dark hogs. As Double D was backed into a tree he transformed his magnifying glass weapon into his solar saber mode and held it in a fighting position while saying to himself over and over "Courage Eddward! Courage!" As he was ready to fight against the two Boarbatusks. As one of the Boarbatusks ran towards Double D and turned into its spin dash mode it knocked Double D backwards, Double D luckily blocked the attack so he wouldn't receive too much damage.

"Oh no! Double D is getting creamed!" Said Yang.

"Oh no he isn't. " Said Ruby looking at Double D with a growing smile.

"What do you mean Ruby?" Asked Blake.

"He's not losing, he's just observing his enemies movements and abilities to search for its weaknesses and exploit it!" Said Ruby.

"But wait how do you know that?" Asked Weiss.

"I do the same thing." Said Ruby.

"Wow, he's really smart." Said Blake. 'I hope that smarts keeps him safe.'

As the Boarbatusk ran after Double D again Double D dodged another charge and managed to use his solar blade to severely damage the pig's back armor. But when the pig charged at Double D yet again it managed to knock Double D's weapon out of his hands, he was defenceless. Double D let out an "Oh dear." as he looked at the Boarbatusk's four eyes, and the dark pig charged once more with a vicious spin attack. Double D turned his head away closing his eyes and had his hands in front of him, trying to defend himself as best as he could without his weapon. But nothing hit Double D, he slowly opened his eyes and looked up seeing the Boarbatusk hovering there in the air. How was this happening? But Double D then soon realized that it was not the pig doing this or some other outside force doing this. It was him. Double D has acquired telekinesis! Double D tested this theory by flinging his arms down and right. Smashing the pig on the ground and on the side of the mountain with incredible force. After Double D flung the pig around, he used his telekinesis to fling the pig hundreds of miles up into the sky and out of the Emerald Forest. Double D was easily amazed by his own power as he said.

"AMAZING! I HAVE ACQUIRED TELEKINESIS!" Said Double D still very amazed.

"Great job Double D!" Cheered Blake.

"Nice going! Double D got his semblance!" Said Ruby.

"Good job sockhead, you managed to beat a pig. Way to go." Said Eddy walking towards Double D.

"Yes Eddy, and I heard your new voice that could rattle the timbers of every house in a seventy-block vicinity." Said Double D mocking Eddy.

"Yeah whatever! Where's Ed?" Asked Eddy looking around just to find Ed standing behind, spooking Eddy.

"Where did you come from?"

"Blame my parents Eddy." Said Ed.

"So did you take care of the gorilla Ed?" Asked Eddy.

"The what?" Asked Ed. Double D and Eddy heard a deep growl behind them as they turned around to see the Bringel. But before Double D and Eddy could pull out their weapons the dark gorilla used its immense strength to knock the two Eds aside as the beast looked over Ed continuing to growl. As Ed was frightened and didn't know what to do he held his Flipper in front of him as a shield. But the Bringel smacked it out of Eds hands implanting it into a tree several feet behind him. As Ed saw that he was now defenceless he dodged a crushing blow by the angry Bringel and started run towards his Flipper that was stuck in the side of the tree.

"Oh no! Ed!" Said Yang with a very scared and concerned tone in her voice.

As Ed was running towards the tree he heard a squeal behind him as he looked back and saw the Boarbatusk that Double D forgot to slay. "EVIL!" Yelled Ed as the dark pig did its spin dash and knocked Ed into a tree causing Ed to spin on a branch and fall face first on the ground. As Ed got back up he saw the raging Bringel and ferocious Boarbatusk running after Ed, tearing apart trees and bushes just to get to the lovable lump. Ed grabbed his Flipper implanted in the tree and started to heave a mighty heave. The students of the class were all on the edges of their seats to see what's about to happen. But as the Grimm gorilla and dark boar were only a few more feet away, Ed successfully pulled the Flipper from the tree and stabbed it into the Bringel's remaining eye. The Bringel started to scream and grumble as it stumbled back out of pain. The class started to cheer.

"AWESOME ED! You defeated the Bringel!" Cheered Yang as well as the rest of Team RWBY and many of the other Teams as well.

As the gorilla stumbled back even further it fell into a powerful stream nearby. As Ed and the class both started to feel joy and relief wash over them, they heard a vicious squeal as they saw the angry Boarbatusk charging at Ed. But before it got to him the dark pig was stopped by an invisible force, the force turned out to be Double D as he levitated the pig higher up into the air, as Double D looked over at Eddy and gave him a nod. Eddy filled up his lungs and let out a tremendous scream sending the Boarbatusk flying through trees for about a mile, destroying it for good. As Ed picked himself up he and his two friends took a breather from as the craziness that just happened.

"So you guys got your superpowers?" Asked Ed out of excitement.

"You know it! I can scream so loud that I can clear an entire forest and Sockhead here can move things with his mind." Said Eddy making Eds smile grow even larger.

"Its called tele-kin-esis Eddy, it's not that difficult to say. Any who on forward gentlemen! Let's find that castle." Said Double D moving along.

"Hey hold on Double D, what about this blocked off cave over here?" Asked Eddy suggesting the cave on the side of the mountain that was cut off by a pile of rocks.

"That is not the castle Eddy, we need to find the castle, get the relics, and leave before any more Grimm show up." Said Double D.

"But just think about this Double D, that crazy Oz guy literally tossed us off a mountain and put us into a life or death situation just to get into his crazy monster fighting school. Does this make any sense to you?" Asked Eddy.

"Well it is pretty odd yes, but I truly believe that Professor Ozpin-" But before Double D could finish he was interrupted by Eddy.

"You're just scared to go in the cave Double D! You can easily use your telekin-watsitever and use it to throw all the rocks out of the way. Maybe a relic could be in there." Suggested Eddy.

"I am not afraid!" Argued Double D.

"You're just a big chicken!" Yelled Eddy.

"I'm not a chicken!" Argued Double D back.

"Okay, then move those rocks brainiac." Said Eddy smirking.

"*Sigh* Small things amuse small minds I suppose." Said Double D as he used his newly acquired telekinesis to move the rocks out of the way.

"Good job sockhead! Now lets get movin." Said Eddy as he was the first one to enter the cave.

"I'm on your tail bucko!" Said Ed following along, as Double D walked in the pitch black dark cave next.

"This is getting increasingly dangerous Eddy!" Said Double D.

"Don't worry Double D, we'll just get the Relics, and get out of here." Said Eddy.

"Is that you tickling me Eddy?" Asked Ed.

"That is a very bad idea." Said Jaune putting his hands over his face.

"Yes, as I recalled last time someone walked in that cave it didn't end up so well." Said Pyrrah.

As they Eds continued on they found a light hanging there in the tunnel. "Oh there you are!" Said Eddy as he tried to grab the relic, but the relic just moved out of Eddy's reach. "What the!? Get over here you! AHHA! I got you!" Said Eddy as he finally got ahold of the moving relic. "I umm... Eddy..." Said Double D out of fear as the relic Eddy was holding on to picked him off the ground and having him look into ten primal eyes. "Oh no..." Was all that Eddy could say. "Shush! My yeast is rising." Said Ed out of nowhere.

There were screams heard from the cave as Ed and Double D were thrown out and the cave entrance was smashed open revealing a huge Death Stalker with Eddy hanging onto the tail of the beast while the dark scorpion was flinging the scam artist all around. Until Eddy was flung forward on the ground in next to his two friends. And as if like magic two King Taijitu's slithered out of the forest and raised up looking down upon the Eds. As it only got worse a giant Nevermore flew out of the sky and landed near the Eds looking down upon them like a little snack for the big bird."WHY DOES FATE HATE US SO MUCH!?" Asked Eddy into the sky. The entire classroom was stunned that all for of these huge Grimm all came out of nowhere and were about to eat these new students on the first day. All except for Cinder and her team who were secretly hoping that the Grimm would have a good meal today. As the Eds picked themselves up quickly, they looked around to see all the threats that were hovering over them. Eddy was the first to speak up.

"So sockhead, have any plans?" Eddy asked hopefully.

"Well I think-" But before Double D could finish his sentence Ed grabbed both the scam artist and the skinny nerd in hand and ran away holding them, running north, and screaming out.

"RETREAT! WE ARE OUT NUMBERED!"

As Ed ran away carrying his two friends the four large Grimm followed along chasing after the three Eds. Everyone in Ooblecks class were hanging off the edges of their seats waiting to see what will happen next. As the Eds were still running Ed ran up a hill but the Nevermore then threw its giant razor sharp feathers down at the ground stopping the Ed boys in their path. As the Eds were recovering from the Nevermore assault they all looked around them to see the Death Stalker, the two King Taijitu's, and the giant Nevermore charging at them.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE EATEN!" Yelled Eddy out of fear.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH!" Was all that Double D could think of to say for his last words.

But Ed got up pointing to the sky with his finger and a determined look on his face as he said "Now it's my turn!"

As the monsters were closing in on the Ed boys Ed grabbed his two friends and flew into the air away from the large Grimm accompanied by a buzzing sound like a fly, flying away from the hungry beasts. The students were without a doubt flabbergasted, while Ruby and Yang were looking at Ed's antics with stars in their eyes. "HOW IS HE EVEN DOING THAT!?" Asked Weiss out loud hoping somebody would answer her."I can't even do that!" Yelled Nora. Back with the Eds, as Ed was flying the Grimm were still trying to chase the three Eds down, the Nevermore was the closest using its beak, talons, and huge wings to try and knock the Eds out of the sky. Every single assault by the large avian bird missed, but after the Nevermore got one more hit at the flying Ed he's buzzing noise started to stutter as it finally worn out making the Eds susceptible to gravity. As the Eds were spinning out of control crashing, they landed on the bridge of the abandoned castle they were sent to look for.

As the Eds did their best to recover from the experience they turned around to see the Death Stalker walking over the bridge towards them, as they turned back around to try and go the other way they were blocked by the huge Nevermore sitting there on the opposite side of the bridge, the Eds were virtually trapped. Eddy and Double D both pulled out their weapons prepared to fight even though they may not win. But two tails snatched up Eddy and Double D that belonged to the two King Taijiu's that were hiding under the bridge. They started crushing the two Eds with their bone crushing strength, as all that Ed could do was fall on his knees on the ground not knowing what to do next. Oobleck's class were all in shock, especially team RWBY who were all terrified for the lives of the Eds. Even Yang was starting become terrified of this depressing sight. As Oobleck was about to turn off the transmission, something began to happen.

As the Death Stalker moved closer to Ed it lunged its stinger right at Ed. But right before it was even a foot close enough to Ed he grabbed the stinger of the Death Stalker and tore it off, causing the Death Stalker to cry out in pain and take several steps back. Everyone, the class and the other two Eds were shocked by this sight, the lovable oaf of the group who wouldn't even hurt a fly ripped off the stinger of a giant scorpion. But that wasn't the end of it. Ed began to laugh as he started to grow in size and transform.

"What's happening to him?!" Asked Jaune.

"What is he doing?!" Asked Pyrrah.

"Is he transforming?" Asked Nora trying to get a better look at whats happening.

"If he is transforming, what is he transforming into?" Asked Ren.

"Wait! I think he's growing bigger!" Said Blake.

"His form is also changing!" Said Weiss.

"What is he..." Trailed off Yang.

"Oh my Oum..." Said Ruby.

As Eddy and Double D got a look at Ed. all that Eddy could muster out was "Oh my Antonucci..."

As Ozpin was looking at the Eds activities still standing on the cliff watching them through his scroll, all he said was "Well. I believe the boy found his Semblance."

"I AM A MONSTER! BLLLLLAUUUUUUUUURRRRRGHHHHHHAAAAA!" Roared Edzilla.

 **A/N: I know, long chapter. In this chapter things start to get a bit more real. And as for the weapons, I wanted to make weapons that would fit the Eds and their personalities like a glove and have a goofy spirit to them. I didn't want the weapons to be ultra-violent, ultra-serious, and generic, so I picked weapons that each one of the Eds have used in the past so it would be much more fitting with them. And if your wondering what Edzilla wound look like just go on look up _EDZILLA_ (In all caps)by _ConzillatheGreat._ Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter is coming out soon. Post your review. Bye.**


	6. The Test Pt II

**Emerald Forest:**

All the students, faculty, the other Eds, and even the Grimm were all beyond stunned as they looked upon the vicious and terrifying sight of Edzilla. Edzilla roared his mighty roar as he stared down the Death Stalker. The Death Stalker was both stunned and terrified by this new human that was strong enough to rip off its tail and transform into a monster as well. In the classroom almost everyone had their own thoughts floating through their heads, most of them were shocked, many of them were awed, some thought that this guy could've been a new species of Grimm. And as for Yang and Ruby, Yang thought Ed got 300% hotter and Ruby had stars in her eyes saying.

"Must... Pet... Now..."

Edzilla roared at the Death Stalker. Which the Death Stalker snapped out of its gaze and lunged at Edzilla with its two remaining pinchers. But all that Edzilla did was grab the Death Stalkers right pincher with his own mini mouths at the end of its tentacles, latching on to its pincher, and ripping it off. The Death Stalker screamed out in pain once again as Edzilla let out another mighty roar. But Edzilla wasn't finished there, Edzilla grabbed the Death Stalkers remaining pincher with his mouth and started slamming the giant scorpion on the bridge over and over cracking it. The Nevermore snapped out of its gaze as it flew up into the sky and let down a barrage of incoming razor sharp giant black feathers, but Edzilla used his immense strength to pick up the Death Stalker and used it as a shield to block against the onslaught of giant feathers. The second the barrage ended Edzilla swung the Death Stalker in a circle to build up momentum and threw it at the hovering Nevermore. Sending the giant dark avian back several dozen feet and falling into the dark pit below the castle along with the near to death Death Stalker.

"SKREEEEONGK!" Roared the mighty Edzilla as he turned over to the two King Taijiu's that were still strangling his friends with their tails. The two snakes looked over at the vicious Edzilla as they both looked back at each other and agreed they they would have to work together and forget about the young hunters that they were currently strangulating to take this huge threat down. The King Taijiu's agreed as they let go of Eddy and Double D and Lunged at Edzilla biting him and wrapping around him trying to kill him either by strangulating him or wearing him down with the constant biting. But Edzilla's skin was so thick that the King Taijiu's couldn't even puncture his skin with their venomous fangs. The whole class was cheering Ed on.

"Is skin is to thick! They can't poison him!" Cheered Ruby.

"Show those Grimm who's boss Ed!" Cheered Yang.

"Send those Grimm back to the dark hole that they crawled out off!" Cheered Sun.

"Go Butter toast boy!" Cheered Nora.

As the snakes were attacking Edzilla they realized that his skin was too thick to puncture, soon Edzilla realized this too and used it to his advantage. Edzilla grabbed the white King Taijiu that was trying to strangulate Edzilla by wrapping around his chest as Edzilla clamped his jaws down on the white snake flinging it back and forth violently. Edzilla was still thrashing the white snake as he threw the snake at the remaining castle that was still standing smashing the giant white snake through one of the standing walls. As Double D and Eddy got up they both started to recover from almost being crushed to death and looking onwards at their friend who has somehow morphed into Edzilla and is fighting one of the King Taijiu's.

"Oh dear! It seems that Ed has somehow morphed into Edzilla! Is that his semblance?" Said Double D.

"Oh no! When he's done with the snake he'll come after us next!" Said Eddy fearful.

"I don't believe so Eddy! I think he's in control this time! He can handle the snake for now! We need to go and find those relics before the whole castle collapses!" Said Double D, Eddy nodded as they ran into the castle. "Don't worry Ed! We'll be back for you!" Said Double D turning back and saying that. "JUST GO!" Screamed Edzilla still fighting the giant black snake. As Eddy and Double D ran into the castle to find the relics Edzilla was still wrestling with the giant snake. But before Edzilla knew it the King Taijiu wrapped itself around Edzilla's neck squeezing as tight as it could, trying to kill Edzilla. But as Edzilla started to kneel down Edzilla reached his mouth down and like the King Taijiu's sibling bit down on it making the snake release its grasp. Edzilla dropped the dark snake back on the ground as it grabbed ahold of its tail and started slamming it into the ground back and forth viciously. Until Ezilla grabbed the King Taijiu by the neck and smashed it into the bridge below it, sending the snake into the dark abyss. The class went crazy.

With Eddy and Double D they both ran into the castle and found three golden objects that seemed to resemble chess pieces. On columns were three different chess pieces, one was a Knight piece, one was a Rock piece, and the last was a Kings piece. As Eddy and Double D walked over they each picked up a different piece. Eddy picked up the King piece and Double D picked up the Knight piece.

"Chess pieces? These were the stupid relics we were supposed to find? Are they supposed to mean something?" Asked Eddy looking at his King's piece in disappointment.

"Well Eddy, actually they do. The Knight that I'm holding resembles education, wealth, and bravery. The King your holding resembles power and divinity. And the Rock over there resembles physical power and defence." Explained Double D.

"Yeah fine whatever Garry Kimovich, lets just get the relics and go." Said Eddy.

But as Double D was reaching for the Rock piece Edzilla busted in through the entrance that was too small for him to go through. As Eddy and Double D looked up at the monster they were still shaking, even though he did fight off the Grimm they weren't sure if Ed was still... Ed. Eddy was the first one to reach out and see if Ed was still in control.

"Ed... Is that you?" Asked Eddy.

"... HUG ME!" Yelled Edzilla.

"He's him." Said Double D.

Edzilla then proceeded to hug both Eddy and Double D twirling around in a circle in a huge bear hug, as the students in the class began to laugh.

"Hello!" Said Edzilla.

"ED!" Yelled Eddy.

"Hello!"

"ED!"

"Hello!"

"ED! SHUT UP AND LET US DOWN!" Yelled Eddy as Edzilla obeyed and let down both of his friends.

"Come on monobrow! Grab that chess piece over there and let's get out of here." Said Eddy as him and Double D headed to the exit.

"I'm on my way buckos!" Said Edzilla as he grabbed the Rock piece and followed his two friends. As the Eds made there way to the bridge on the other side of the castle, they heard an angry shriek as they saw the Nevermore fly from under the bridge and up in the air. Ed failed to destroy it. Edzilla handed his piece over to Eddy as he walked forward and said. "You guys get over the bridge and go to a safe place. I'll handle the pidgen!" Said Edzilla as Edzilla jumped up high enough that he grabbed the flying Nevermore by the leg and started to wrestle with it taking their battle into the air.

"Is it me or does Ed's vocabulary improve once he's in his monster form?" Asked Double D.

"Come on Sockhead!We need to get out of here! Ed can handle this!" Said Eddy as he and Double D ran over the bridge. But before they could get across the Nevermore nose dived from the air with Edzilla on its back flying through the bridge breaking it in two. "GREAT! What now!?" Asked Eddy now unable to walk across the broken bridge. Double D was stroking his chin trying to think of what to do next as he pulled out his magnifying glass. "Eddy I have an idea! When I was doing research on dust I discovered that there is a type of dust called gravity that can allow us to be propelled forward! And fortunately I brought some just in case!" Said Double D as he handed the gravity dust to Eddy as he loaded his weapon. They both loaded their weapons with the dust as they aimed their weapons to the ground and fired, sending them high into the air. Back with Edzilla he was in the air still battling the Nevermore. But the Nevermore wouldn't give up so easily as it did a barrel roll and got Edzilla off of it. As Eddy and Double D were continuing to run Edzilla landed in front of the two Eds picking himself back up.

"Ow! My lasagna!" Said Ed as he got up from the creator he made and rubbed his head.

"Lasagna? Is that an organ of some type?" Asked Jaune.

"Oh yeah, I have one!" Said Nora.

As Edzilla was recovering the Nevermore was flying circles around the three Eds ready to fly down and gobble them up. "Ed! The bird is getting ready to eat us! Do something!" Said Eddy panicked. As Ed recovered from the fall he saw the Nevermore fly down with its razor sharp talons out ready to gut Edzilla. But as the winged monster grew closer and closer Edzilla just stood there. And as the black avian collided Edzilla, Edzilla grabbed the birds humungous talon and threw it on the ground. As the Nevermore tried to pick itself back up Edzilla already made its way to the Nevermore's head side and swung its limbs down smashing the bird back into the ground. Edzilla then grabbed the Nevermores head and began to pull, pull, pull, and pull until Edzilla ripped off the Nevermore's head.

"SSSHHHHRRRREEEKK!" Roared Edzilla as he was holding the Nevermore's severed head above him. The classroom was stunned as so were the Eds. But the class then started to cheer yet again. As Edzilla dropped the severed head he turned back around to his friends. As Double D and Eddy continued to stare at Ed, Double D let out a comment.

"Perhaps a break from television tonight, huh Ed?" Asked Double D as Edzilla started to shrink back down into his regular human form in a daze.

"...Hiya Guys!" Said Ed in a cheerful voice looking at his friends.

"Good job lumpy! Now let's head back before any more Grimm show up." Said Eddy with a smile.

"That sounds like a swell idea Eddy." Commented Double D as the three Eds walked all the way back to the cliff they were launched off of. When they got to the top they saw the two Professors that launched the three Ed boys off in the first place, Ozpin and Goodwitch. "Glad to see you boys made it back." Said Ozpin with a smile on his face.

"-And alive." Commented Eddy with a hint of spite.

"Anyway we all got the relics." Said Eddy as him, Ed, and Double D all held up their own relic. Ed held up the Rock, Double D held up the Knight, and Eddy held up the King.

"Excellent work boys, we will begin your initiation at 2:00 in the assembly room later today. Now hurry to Professor Oobleck's class, I believe many of your classmates would like to talk to you after that spectacle you pulled off." Said Goodwitch.

"Oh, no problem at all it was-... What was that last part?" Asked Double D.

"Oh yes, we had camera drones follow you around that showed your activities live to Oobleck's class." Said Ozpin taking another sip of coffee.

Eddy's face started to grow very red. "Here we go again kids!" Commented Ed as we get a far away view of the cliff. There was large boom pushing dozens of trees back, as the sound waves travelled across the Emerald Forest was "WHAT?!"

* * *

 **The Eds 2:00 Initiation in the Auditorium:**

As a crowd sat before the stage where Team RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL was assembled. As the Eds walked up to the stage they could see both Team RWBY and JNPR were cheering Ed, Edd, and Eddy on louder than any other Team.

"Ed. Edd. Eddy. The three of you have retrieved the gold chess pieces, The Rock, The Knight, and The King. From this day forward you will be known as Team EEE. Led by Eddy." Said Ozpin before the crowd and the Eds as the crowd clapped and some cheered. This was a new day for the Eds. They will become huntsmen, or at least temporary hunters.

"This is going to be a fascinating year." Said Ozpin.

 **A/N: Not a very long chapter, just the Eds finally getting into Beacon as more shenanigans and adventure will endure in the Next chapter. Leave a review. Hope You enjoyed. Bye.**


	7. Zilla Vs The Dragon

**A/N: This chapter takes place several weeks in between 'Welcome to Beacon' and 'A Minor Hiccup'. Enjoy.**

 **Beacon:** _The Next Day._

The first class the new Team known as EEE attended was Oobleck's class. The class was what you would expect from a school for hunting monster, as the teacher Professor Oobleck would teach... How to fight monsters. The Eds would behave how they would usually behave in a class in a regular school. Double D would write down notes like mad being vastly interested in the history of this world, and the tactics and stories the teacher Oobleck would tell. Which would actually put everyone else to sleep. Eddy would be bored beyond any rational thought. As work sheets were given out by Oobleck, Eddy would hustle Double D for all the answers. The first question Eddy was asking Double D about was the name. Ed would really just sit there and do whatever caught his fancy. While the student sitting behind him would be forced to stare at the chicken leg that was stuck to the back of Eds head.

When class ended Eddy would have a free period at that time. When they left the class the Eds began to chat.

"So Eddy, I presume that you didn't absorb any of the knowledge that was given by Mister Oobleck, have you?" Said Double D.

"Seriously? Why would I need that junk? Are grades here don't even matter, remember? You said your working on that machine to send us back home, so why should I actually pay attention and learn stuff here?" Asked Eddy.

"Well besides your grades reflecting how people will see you, much of the information could save your life if your in a life threatening situation with a Grimm." Said Double D.

"Still don't care, you know why Double D?" Asked Eddy with Double D rolling his eyes.

"Because Eddy is the man!" Said Ed.

"Thats right Lumpy! Plus I have some new scams I'd like to try out while still being here to swindle some new suckers." Said Eddy with an insidious look.

"But Eddy, just try to consider once paying attention and studying for class just once while we're still here. Just imagine when we get back home we share this the culture and technology of this world with our world, along with physical proof. Just imagine how popular and rich you will be." Said Double D coxing Eddy into studying. This actually made Eddy think.

"Hmmm... Not a bad idea sockhead, the more info and studying I do here and bring it back home... On top of the portal machine we'll be double zillionares! I never thought I'd say this again but, let's learn! Come on sockhead, lets go to the library so you can tutor me." Said Eddy putting his hands in his pockets and walking in the direction of the library.

"But Eddy, I don't have a free period now. Me and Ed have Professor Port next, perhap you can ask Weiss over there to tutor you. I believe she has a free period right now." Said Double D pointing at Weiss standing on the other side of the hallway talking to a couple of other girls.

"What!? Seriously the ice queen? You think she'll really help me study?" Asked Eddy.

"Even though Weiss may not be the warmest person around, she's definitely an informative girl. The worst she could say is no." Said Double D as he and Ed started to turn around and leave. 'I doubt saying no would be the worst someone like that could do.' Thought Eddy.

Eddy turned around and walked over to the heiress herself as he Asked "Hey Weiss, got a sec?" Asked Eddy. Weiss turned around and responded with "Yes, what is it?"

"Well I hear that you have a free period right now and it turns out that I'm having some problems in Oobleck's class so... Would you mind if you'd help me study in the library?" Asked Eddy, the last part of his sentence being a little more nervous. Weiss started to think about the favor Eddy was asking her. She usually likes to work alone, but Eddy wasn't asking to work alongside her he was asking if she could help him study instead. As Weiss continued to think of this favor for a few more seconds, she said "Okay, I'll help you. But you have to promise to actually pay attention and not waste my time." Said Weiss.

"Alright, fine. Thanks." Said Eddy as he followed Weiss to the library.

* * *

 **Sparring Room:**

Eds next class was actually combat class, were students face off against each other on one on one combat in order for students to improve in their weak points and become better fighters. Glynda Goodwitch was teaching this class as two students named Lie Ren and Sky Lark were battling, Lie Ren battling with his pistol blades and Sky Lark fighting with his Halberd. Lie Ren was dashing back and forth like a ninja, targeting vulnerable and open spots on his opponent while Sky was fighting a little more like a brawler. Just trying to hit the agile ninja once. It was very clear who was going to win this battle. While Ed was watching this with interest he felt a finger poke his shoulder. As Ed turned around to see who it was, he saw a blond headed and a red headed girl smiling at him. It was Pyrrah and Yang.

"Oh, hi guys!" Said Ed with joy.

"Hello." Said Pyrrah.

"Hey there Big Ed, You go to the same class at the same time as me, Pyrrah, and Ren." Said Yang.

"Wow, that's so cool! I can't wait to see how you guys fight. Ren is like a NINJA!" Said Ed with Excitement.

"Yeah, just wait till you see ME in action, I'll be more like an unstoppable juggernaut when I'm fighting." Said Yang.

"And Pyrrah over here is basically unstoppable herself. She is so skilled I bet she could take on 50 guys with BOTH of her hands tied behind her back!" Said Yang as Ed stared at both of them in awe.

"WOAH! You guys are like superheroes!" Said Ed still amazed.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Said Yang crossing her arms with a smile. Pyrrah just smiled and rolled her eyes at Yang when she spoke to Ed herself.

"When you and your friends were taking your test back there you seemed very strong yourself. You were able to grab and throw around a major Ursa and fell down a rocky hill and after getting back up without even a scratch. Also your semblance, no offense Yang but I believe Ed might be stronger then you." Said Pyrrah.

"Ha! Yeah right, I mean Ed is strong but I'M still the strongest person in the school!" Said Yang with a prideful stance.

"Oh really? I'll have you know I am a skilled sumo wrestler, I'm strong enough to lift houses, and I won the national gravy chugging competition." Said Ed prideful.

"Well, not bad Big guy! How about after Ren and Sky are done having their little powwow, we have our own little spar huh?" Asked Yang slamming her fists together with a smile on her face.

"Your on blond girl!" Said Ed. Pyrrah got a look of nervousness on her face, hoping that they don't get the chance to fight. Or else the entire school could be destroyed in the progress.

"Enough. The winner of this battle is Lie Ren! Due to Sky Larks brutish fighting style in battle and constantly being on the offensive, he wasn't able to avoid and dodge Lie Ren's blows. Never thinking about what your opponent will do next instead thinking about how your going to attack your enemy next. This fight is finished." Said Goodwitch as the bruised and damaged Sky Lark limped off stage and Lie Ren calmly walked off stage.

"Now... Who wants to volunteer to be next?" Asked Goodwitch. The first one to raise their hand was Yang Xaio Long, nobody wanted to fight against a girl who would most likely wipe the floor with them with her red eye semblance. But there was one, Ed jumped up and down yelling "OH! OH! ME! ME! ME!" Since Ed and Xiao Long were the only two who wanted to volunteer, they were picked. "Alright then, our next fight will be between Yang Xiao Long and Ed. Opponents, please step up!" Said Goodwitch as Ed and Yang walked over to the ring on opposite sides. As Ren returned to Pyrrah's side they were cheering on both Ed and Yang. As they made it to the stage Glynda stood in the middle and explained the rules.

"Here are the rules for sparring, you may use your weapons, aura's and semblances if you wish. ABSOLUTELY NO dirty fighting, if you are caught fighting dirty you will immediately be disqualified. If you are caught being too brutal you will be disqualified and put in detention. And finally if either of you are caught cheating you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?" Stated and asked Goodwitch.

Yang gave a nod with an arrogant smirk loading up her ShotGun Gauntlets and Ed giving a stupid smiling nod taking out his mighty Flipper. "Alright students, began!" Said Goodwitch stepping out of the way. "Take me to your leader!" Yelled Ed as he ran closer and closer to Yang. But instead of attacking Yang he runs around her in a circle. Goodwitch, Pyrrah, Lie Ren, and the rest of the class was very confused by this. Was this some sort of new battle tactic that no one has heard of yet? Or was he just spazzing out? As the students were still trying to figure out what Ed was doing, Pyrrah yelled out from the crowd. "Ed! What are you doing? You know your supposed to be fighting her right?" Questioned Pyrrah.

"I can't Pyrrah! My mom said I'm not allowed to fight girls! And I don't wanna hit any pretty girls like her!" Said Ed blocking all of Yang's hits.

"Aww... That's so sweet, what a gentleman." Said Yang stopped pummeling Ed for just a second. She then bent down low and punched Ed straight in the stomach, sending him back several feet. "Sorry Big Ed, but I want to fight you at your best! So I'm going to give you permission to hit me." Said Yang standing several feet away from Ed. As Ed picked himself back up he responded with "Okay! Tag! You're it!" Said Ed as he sped forward and palm striked Yang so hard in the head he sent her tumbling back several more feet to the end of the ring. "You're welcome!" Said Ed. As Yang was on the edge of the ring she placed her finger to her head feeling something wet drip down. It was blood! Ed actually managed to make her bleed with just one strike that was probably just him playing around. Yang's smile grew bigger as she stared at the towering lump. "Okay then! Let's play rough!" Yelled Yang as she ran at Ed with her ShotGun Gauntlets and Ed pulling his trusty Flipper back out. It was mostly a blur what happened next but it was most likely each powerhouse punching each other with the force of a moving car. They jumped around in the air, landing with enough force to damage the sparring floor. Ed was very brutish and powerful swinging his Flipper around, sort of like a living mountain. Yang however was a little more agile and weak then Ed, but she was more experienced. Being more like an embodiment of rage rather than a living mountain. The students were all in awestruck, these two were powerhouses yet neither one of them seemed like they would give in from injury or exhaustion.

All the Ren and Pyrrah could hope for is that neither one of them would get too crazy. As about 20 more seconds passed Yang and Ed both stood on opposite sides of the ring. Yang was covered in bruises and looked like she was going to pass out. Ed was also covered in bruises, but looked like he still had enough energy to go on for a while. Plus Ed was smiling, not an arrogant smile, but just a goofy smile.

"Not bad Ed, you actually managed to keep up with me. But I'm really just using 60% of my full strength so... You're not really going to beat me." Said Yang confidently.

"Oh, really? I'm holding back some of my strength too." Said Ed rubbing the back of his head.

"What!? You're still holding back?! Okay! I'm gonna give out a 100% of my full strength now! No holding back!" Yelled Yang as she then slammed her fists together and her eyes started to turn red. And a fiery aura encompassed her. As her theme song _I Burn_ started to play she dashed over to Ed with her strikes massively increased in power. This time Ed actually managed to feel each and every blow the super blond was putting out. "Ow! Ow! Ouchie! Ow!" Said Ed as he was being pummeled by the blond amazon. As Yang started to get the upper hand in this battle, she uppercutted Ed high up in the air. Yang jumped up to Eds level and smashed him back down to the arena floor making a huge crater. As Yang landed in front of the crater, she said "Well, he was strong. But still wasn't a match for me at my full strength." Everyone couldn't believe it, Yang managed to beat Ed. But as Goodwitch was about to announce Yang Xiao Long as the winner, something began to move in the crater.

"What the-!? No way! How is he still moving? He should be uncouncess!" Said Yang turning around waiting for Ed to walk out of the crater. "You said to go all out? Okay... NOW LETS SEE HOW YOU FACE OFF AGAINST EDZILLA!" Yelled Ed as he stepped out of the smoking crater as the monstrous Edzilla with the theme of _King of the Monsters_ playing as he roared and ran towards Yang. Yang gave another arrogant smile as she dashed towards Edzilla and Edzilla charging back, causing them to collide fists which the impact was so powerful that it shattered all glass objects within a 50 foot radius and sent the students back a few feet. As Yang and Ed pulled back they started pummeling each other again with everything they got. Each blow creating a stronger and stronger shock wave that started to become so strong it shook the room, threw spectators back, and even started to crack the floor. Goodwitch tried her best to intervene, but this was a battle between two powerhouses and she couldn't just simply intervene. She tried to yell as loud as she could for Ed and Yang to stop fighting but the two were so into battle that they barely heard her. She even tried to use her powers to intervene but the two were so powered up that they barely even felt the invisible forces trying to separate them. So Goodwitch did the second best thing she could think of and started to evacuate the sparring room.

The kids who were either brave or stupid enough stayed we're they were holding up their scrolls and recording the fight that was going on in front of them. But eventually Goodwitch got the majority of students out before the fight hit its zenith. As Goodwitch looked on in the battle she thought 'At least these two can't get any more destructive then they already are.'

But right after Goodwitch thought that she saw Yang load up four more shells in her Gauntlets each, but those weren't regular shells. They were highly explosive dust crystals infused with shotgun shells. And Edzilla standing on the other side of the ring started shuffling along the ground laughing, leaving the promoter of the ring and shuffling all across the room at a high speed, he even started to shuffle across the wall and ceiling. That was physically impossible. But in actuality Edzilla was absorbing an unrealistic amount of static electricity that he was actually able to walk up walls. Edzilla was actually generating so much power that anything that wasn't nailed to the floor was attracted to Edzilla. As Edzilla finally returned back to the ring he was glowing with a massive amount of electricity inside of him. Yang smiled at this as she ran forward putting 101% of her power into her final double fist attack. And Edzilla started to shuffle forward and raise his tentacle towards Yang. All that Goodwitch could do is create a force field around her to protect her from the major collision that was about to happen. Ed and Yang both started to yell out as they were dashing towards one another.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Muhahaha! Zappity Zap Zap!"

* * *

 **Library:** _Five minutes before the collision_

Weiss and Eddy were sitting in the library quietly studying. Weiss was mostly doing her work by studying and writing down notes on paper and Eddy was bored out of his mind staring at the pages of a book on the art of battle. Weiss actually did help Eddy out when they first got to the library by quickly recapping on what Mister Oobleck went over in class, but she said that Eddy would have to do some research himself so it wouldn't just be her putting in all the effort for him to succeed. Weiss did have her own studying she needed to do. Eddy actually kinda liked hanging out with Weiss, she wasn't half bad looking, and both had a likeness towards pushing their respective team mates. But as Eddy thought.

'Ugh... This is to boring, I mean, hanging out with Weiss isn't too bad, but just sitting here and actually studying? I wish something would happen to just get me away from this I don't care what it is.' Right after Eddy thought that.

 **(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)**

Eddy, Weiss and everyone else in the library looked through the library windows in the direction of the explosion. It turned out the branch of the school that was actually the sparring room was missing its roof and smoking as if there was a giant explosion that tore the roof completely off. One of the onlookers in the library spoke out. "Holy-! What the heck was that explosion?!" Weiss and Eddy both had their own individual idea of either who or what could've caused this. But there were two individuals each party was thinking about respectively. As the realization hit both Eddy and Weiss, Eddy fell down on the floor laughing hysterically and Weiss sighed pinching the bridge of her nose shaking her head.

* * *

Ed and Yang were both in the hospital wing of Beacon, specifically made for students who sustained serious injuries in battle. Ed and Yang were both lying in hospital beds asleep with bandages covering random parts of their bodies. Yang was the first one to start waking up as she started to hear voices.

"I still can't believe they actually destroyed the sparring room!"

"Oh My God! That was so amazing! They were so strong that when they actually fought they blew up the sparring room Jaune!"

"Nora, they were being reckless and irresponsible. Somebody could've gotten hurt."

"Yeah, Ren's right! I don't care about the stupid training room! I just hope my sis and Ed will be alright!"

"Don't worry little red, Lumpy here survived much worse. But that was so hilarious that they both destroyed the sparring room just by fighting HAHA!"

As Yang opened her eyes she saw that she was laying down on a hospital bed. But she started to smile as she saw Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Jaune, Nora, Lie Ren, Pyrrah, Double D, and Eddy standing in front of her bed.

"Wait guys! I thinks she's waking up!" Said Blake as everyone looked over at Yang.

"Ohhhh... My head! Hey guys, whats going on?" Asked Yang as Ruby jumped on top of her and gave her sister a big hug. "SIS! I knew you'd make it! I knew you'd be alright!" Said Ruby still hugging her sister tightly. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Loosen up a little Ruby! You're touching my wounds. Wait... Wounds? What happened?" Asked Yang as Ruby carefully let her go and said "Sorry." Eddy tried his best to hold back his laughter that he was beginning to ammit, Weiss glared at Eddy and Double D began to explain "Well when you and Ed fought, both of you used your maximum outputs in power that turned out to be strong enough to destroy the entire sparring room, as you and Ed turned out to knocking each other out cold." Explained Double D.

"Oh yeah, I remember that hehe... Wait where's Ed? Is he okay?" Asked Yang.

"He's right beside you." Said Jaune as Yang looked to her left to see that Ed was sleeping in his bed peacefully. "Oh... Thank goodness, is he gonna be alright?" Asked Yang.

"Well the nurse said-" Began Pyrrah but was interrupted by Eddy.

"Oh don't worry Princess Xena Warrior, I have a way of getting monobrow up." Said Eddy walking over to Ed's bed and clearing his throat. As he then started to slap Ed in the head making everyone else flinch.

 **(Slap!) (Slap!) (Slap!)** "Get up stupid!" Yelled Eddy as Ed woke up. "We're did I go?" Asked Ed confused but happy.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! You owe me 20 Lien sockhead, couch up the dough!" Said Eddy out of nowhere to Double D holding out his hand. Double D rolled his eyes as he handed Eddy 20 Lien with an annoyed look on his face.

"Wait... What's going on?" Asked Ruby.

"Oh... Sockhead and I had a bet, I bet that Ed would be the first one to get in trouble on the first day here and Double D made the bet that I would be the one who would get in trouble on the first day here. Showed him right?" Said Eddy counting the bet money he made happily.

"*Sigh* Anyway when Goodwitch finds out that you two woke up she is going to-"

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?!" Yelled Goodwitch very angry and walking into the room.

"Well speak of the Devil." Said Weiss.

"I was thinking nothing at all!" Said Ed.

"Wait! Wait! We can explain-" Began Yang.

"Oh I bet you can! Please explain why I have to spent an hour of my life to fix up the sparring room that you two DESTROYED while having a 'Friendly spar.'" Said Goodwitch Still very angry. Goodwitch then face palmed herself as she said. "If it was up to me I would kick you two out of Beacon immediatally and even perhaps call the authorities for destroying school property! But... When I had a talk with Professor Ozpin he said that you would still be allowed to stay but you each will have to do a week's worth of school service to make up for the damages you caused." Explained Goodwitch.

Yang was about to speak up but Ed interrupted her and said "Umm... Miss Goodwitch, is it okay if I can work on Yang's half of the work to repay the damages?" Asked Ed. Willing to also do Yang's half of the work so she wouldn't have to. Yang was so touched by this, besides Ruby nobody has ever been this generous with her. Goodwitch was about to yell at Ed once again because it was still partly Yang's fault that the explosion happened and the lives of students were endangered. But she tried her best to keep her composure. Goodwitch sighed as she said "... Okay, Ed, you will perform both yours and Miss Xiao Long's half of school service work for a week. You will work in total for six hours each day to do multiple service tasks. Yet, Miss Xiao Long however will still receive a week's worth of detention after school." Said Professor Goodwitch looking over at Yang with a look that could kill. As she turned around to leave Goodwitch would say "Your service will start tomorrow Ed at 3:00 PM to 10:00 PM after classes have ended. And Yang will stay after school in the library for two hours starting tomorrow. Good day!" Goodwitch left through the twin doors angrily.

After she left the children began to speak again. Many of the other kids in the room looked over at Ed with smiles on their faces with Yang's still in shock.

"That was very generous of you Ed!" Said Double D.

"Wow Ed, never woulda thought you would've been this much of a good guy." Said Jaune.

"Very kind of you Ed." Said Blake. As Everyone else continued to complement Ed, Yang was still staring at Ed with a shocked look until. "Alright we all know Lumpy here is a nice guy and everything but I have something I'm planning to do tomorrow that I need Ed for, come on Lumpy!" Said Eddy. Everyone looked at Eddy.

"WHAT!? Ed's rips, legs, and right arm are all broken! How could he possibly get up and-" Said Weiss.

"Okay Eddy!" Said Ed stepping off the bed and ripping off his casts. He was perfectly fine. Weiss looked at this act with a shocked look.

"I think I'm done questioning the logic of Ed now..." Said Weiss.

"I gave up from the first day I met him." Said Double D as a nurse stuck her head through the door and announced "Hi there, I'm sorry for interrupting but visiting hours are closed right now." Said the nurse kindly. "But I can't leave knowing that my big sis here is hurt! I need to stay by her side!" Said Ruby hugging Yang once again. "Don't worry Ruby, all she needs is a little aura transfusion and she will be just fine the next day." Said Pyrrah placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder with a smile. The three teams began to exit the room each saying by to Yang and telling her to get better. But as Ed was about to leave the nurse blocked the doorway.

"I'm sorry but ALL patients must stay within the confines of the room until the patient is rendered capable of leaving the hospital. Hospital rules." Said the nurse still blocking the doorway. "Hey! We need Ed to-" Began Eddy.

"Oh it's okay Eddy! I'll just stay here for the night and leave in the morning." Said Ed with a smile. Eddy made an annoyed face as he said "Fine whatever! We'll just do it tomorrow then, see ya Lumpy!" Said Eddy.

"See ya Butter Toast boy!" Said Nora waving as she was walking away.

"You too Yang." Said Ruby.

Both Ed and Yang laughed as Ed walked over to and sat down in his bed. "Umm... Hey Ed." Said Yang.

"Yeah Yang?" Asked Ed.

"Thanks for what you did..." Said Yang smiling but with a look of guilt on her face.

"Oh don't worry! It's what friends do!" Said Ed. Yang just continued to smile at Ed as he sat in his bed.

* * *

 **Blacksmith's Room:** Several Hours later

Double D had spent his next several hours writing up the plans for the new portal machine the Ed's were going to use to get home. He even started building the physical machine itself. It may take a few months to fully complete but at least Double D was getting started with it right away and had the materials to build it thanks to Professor Ozpin. When the clock hit 10:20 PM Eddward decided it would be a good time to finish up for now and start up on the machine again tomorrow. But as Double D put the sheet on the machine and put the blueprints away so this wouldn't be able to fall into the wrong hands, Double D heard a noise turning around and looking at where he heard the direction of where it originated from.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?..." Double D still got no response. He swore he saw some dust get kicked up but he still couldn't be sure. Double D shook his head as he said.

"Probably a good sign I should get some sleep." Said Double D out loud, thinking his mind was just playing tricks on him. As Double D left he shut the door and turned off the lights as he left. A few seconds after Double D had left and the lights were turned off, the lights were turned back on by Emerald. She moved back over to the area where Double D hid the blueprints for the machine and pulled them back out. Laying them out on the table.

"Are these the plans your talking about Cinder?" Asked Emerald by scroll.

"Yes, those are the ones. Start taking pictures of them and send them to me." Said Cinder Fall over the scroll as Emerald started taking pictures of them and sent them to Cinder.

"So Cinder, if I may ask what is these blueprints for anyway? And why do we need them?" Asked Emerald still taking pictures of the blueprints.

"I overheard that those three new students are actually aliens from another dimension, and the one with the hat made the machine all by himself. With their strange physics defying abilities and talents they could be a threat to our plans. But... If we bring something over to our world from another dimension to help US out it could even the odds." Explained Cinder.

"Those guys are really aliens?! I guess that could explain what they've been able to do... And no offense but, don't you think it might not be such a good idea to pull something else into our world? We don't know who or what type of alien or monster we could be pulling into our world." Said Emerald.

"Sometimes, we need to take chances in order to obtain victory." Said Cinder.

 **A/N: Let me just say something real quick, I am not going to add a fourth member to Team EEE. I know that most Teams in RWBY have four members but not all of them. Besides nobody wants to see a stupid OC character when they read this story, they want to see Team RWBY and the Eds interact and go on adventures not have a lame OC steal the show. I apologize to the people who suggested the OC idea, but it won't happen. And when I say 'stupid OC' I really just mean the idea of one in general, not trying to insult the people who suggested an OC. In this chapter Yang and Ed grow closer together as Weiss and Eddy grow closer together as well. Along with a little action in the chapter as well. I also apologize if the story and dialogue is a little rusty. Hoped you enjoyed. Please leave a review. See you later. Bye.**


	8. A New World of Suckers

**A/N: This chapter takes place several weeks in between 'Welcome to Beacon' and 'A Minor Hiccup'. Enjoy.**

 **Beacon:** _The Next Day._

The next day Double D and Eddy of Team EEE got up just like any other day, got dressed and went to class. Luckily Ed made it to class, after the doctors made a couple of physical tests on him they stated that he would be free to go. No broken bones, not even a scratch, he was free to go. But Ed did promise Yang that he would come back later in the day to visit Yang. Ed Edd n Eddy continued to sit through Oobleck's class acting like their usual selves, except Eddy who was actually trying to pay attention to what Oobleck was saying. He didn't know why but it could've been something to do with Weiss. Anyway after class the other Eds went about their usual schedule. Ed went to Goodwitch's class, which he would certainly get some looks. Double D would go to Professor Port's class, and during Eddy's free time he would work with Weiss in the library a second time. Eddy didn't know what it was about this girl but he just liked spending time with her.

* * *

 **Library:**

As the day before Weiss and Eddy were sitting in a table at the Library with books and notes flayed out in front of them with the both of them studying. Well, Eddy at least studying as best as he could. About twenty more minutes have passed and Eddy was as usual, beyond bored by the material he was studying. He looked over at Weiss as he noticed the scar yet again, running down her left eye. He was always curious about that but he just never asked about it. He thought that he might as well ask of it when he could.

"Hey Weiss."

"Yeah, what is it?" Asked Weiss still focusing on her work.

"Is it alright if I asked you... Where did you get that scar from?" Asked Eddy. This made Weiss completely snap out of her focusing on her work and look over at Eddy with a bit of a shocked look. Eddy immediately thought that he should've kept his mouth shut. But Eddy was surprised by what Weiss responded with.

"Actually... When I was a little girl, one of the only times when my father allowed me to walk around the city, I was attacked. I asked my father so many times as a little girl to go and see the city myself, my father said no because of all of the potential dangers out there... Including the White Fang." Explained Weiss. Eddy was completely invested in the story. He heard of the White Fang a bit on the news, weren't they a crime organization of some sort?

"When I bothered my father long enough and asked him over and over to see the city myself, he finally gave in. He had too much work to do running the Schnee Dust Company so he sent two bodyguards with me to the city to protect me from any harm. I thought that was stupid, I never knew how much I needed them. So, me being my stupid six year old self I was, I ditched my bodyguards and ran around the city all by myself to see all the buildings, cars, and especially the people and fanus."

Eddy heard about fanus before, they were people with animal parts. Weiss continued.

"But, I never thought that the city could ever be dangerous. When I was walking by an alleyway, out of nowhere, some men grabbed me, pulled me in and pinned me against a dumpster. They turned out to be four White Fang members, they had those disgusting masks and everything. They started blaming my father and my families company for their misery. They called me and my family bigoted monsters and we needed to be stopped. I suspect that they wanted to get to my father through me. One of them pulled out a knife and... Well... I guess you could guess how I got the scar by now." Explained Weiss.

Eddy was surprised by this, he just thought that Weiss got that scar by accident. And he never thought that a bit of a spoiled and snobby girl like that could've had an experience like that. Eddy thought that would be it, but Weiss' story wasn't over yet.

"Before they could've hurt me any further or... Even kill me, my bodyguards tracked me down just in time and saved me from the White Fang members. They brought me back home, my father was very disappointed in me and... That's it." Said Weiss with a saddened look.

"Hey, look I'm sorry I never should've as-"

"It's okay... We all have at least one traumatizing experience in our pasts."

"Yeah well, my experiences is nothing compared to what you said but... I did have an older brother who would... Beat me up from time to time. Heck! After my brother moved out I lied to the other kids in my neighborhood that my brother was a cook for royalty, a whaler, and a pro at any cool activity you could imagine. Ha... Really just said that so I could get a friendship that I couldn't get from my brother. But don't worry about him, last time we saw him Ed slammed a door in his face." Said Eddy.

"Well, it may not have been as bad as my experience but, about having some sibling issues... I can understand. My big sister wasn't necessarily a bully but... She wasn't the most warm hearted person either. She and my father would both expect the best from me, and my sister would criticize every step I took. Wanting me to attain perfection along with my father. I still love my sister but... It's not always that easy..." Said Weiss.

"Wow. I guess we have more in common then I thought." Said Eddy.

"Hmm... Yeah, I guess we do." Said Weiss as she and Eddy continued to stare at each other for a few more seconds until. They both snapped out of it with both of them blushing.

"I think we should, get back to work." Said Weiss covering her blushing face with her book.

"Yeah, good idea." Said Eddy doing the same thing.

* * *

 **Hospital Wing:**

Yang was just laying in her hospital bed watching TV bored out of her mind. Usually she would pass the time by working out but the doctors didn't approve. She continued to flip through the channels on the TV still incredibly bored until the room door was slammed open. This startled Yang as she looked over at the door. It turns out it was just Ed, this was already exciting for Yang to see a familiar face but Ed was also carrying her favorite board game, snacks, and other goodies as well.

"Hi there Yang! Thought I should stop by and bring some snacks and board game." Said Ed still carrying the game and goodies in his arms walking over to Yang's bed.

"Wow Ed! You shouldn't have!" Said Yang as Ed placed the materials on Yang's bed.

"Oh but I insist! You shouldn't be in a boring hospital room without having anyone to have fun with!" Said Ed.

"What should we do first?" Asked Ed.

"What about the board game?" Suggested Yang as they opened up the box containing the bored game laid it out. As Ed and Yang continued to goof off, they played Yang's favorite fantasy game she would usually play with Ruby, eat snacks while watching TV together, and much more. Yang started to feel guilty again as she looked down. Ed noticed this and asked.

"Are you okay Yang? You look sad."

"It's just that, you volunteered to do my part of the school service work, you were so kind that when we were supposed to be fighting you didn't want to hit me, and your using up one of your only free periods throughout the day to come visit me when you could be doing anything else. " Explained Yang saddened.

"Well I don't care about any of that! I just want to make sure that my friend is happy!" Said Ed happily. Yang started to smile as she looked over at Ed.

"Hey Ed, could you come a little closer please? I wanna tell you something." Said Yang making a finger gesturing motion. Ed obeyed the request thinking that Yang just wanted to tell him something. Instead Ed received a kiss on the cheek making him blush.

"You really are a sweet guy Ed." Said Yang. Ed just turned redder then a fire hydrant with a look of shock on his face.

"Well... My pack of Beowolves just destroyed your Atlas fleet!" Said Yang pulling up her trap card. This caused Ed to snap out of his gaze as he said.

"Hey no fair! You caught me off guard!" Said Ed as he tried to organize his soldiers, fleets, and trap cards once again to strike against Yang's forces. They went back to having a good time.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard:**

Many of the kids who would usually have off periods at that time usually walk around the outer walls of the school to do what kids usually do. They would chat with one another, maybe eat lunch, play games, read books in peace, or do anything else that caught their fancy. Such as the resident book worm known as Blake sat on a bench near a tree away from everyone else, and peacefully reading a new book she got into called _The Man with Two Souls._ As the yellow eyed girl continued to read the book minding her own business, she heard a voice.

"Hello Blake, do you mind if I sit next to you?"

As Blake looked up she saw the brainiac of Team EEE known as Double D standing before her holding a book in his hand. Blake usually didn't like it when someone would like to sit next to her as she read and potentially distract her from her reading. But as she looked up at him she saw that he was holding a book of his own, clearly he just wanted to sit next to her and read himself.

"Okay, but I really just want to read in peace and not be distracted." Said Blake.

"I totally respect that, I just like to have a little company while I read myself." Said Double D as he sat down next to Blake silently and began to read himself. As about ten more minutes pass as Blake started to grow curious about the material that Double D was reading. Every time Blake saw Double D read it was usually something like Advanced Biology, Advanced Physics, Advanced Chemistry, Advanced Mathematics, and anything else of that nature. But when Blake caught a quick glance of what Double D was reading, she saw the title of one of her favorite books _Ninja's of Love._ With a bit of an embarrassed tone she asked.

"Umm... Double D is that the book _Ninjas of Love_?" Asked Blake very hesitantly.

"Well yes, actually when me and my friends stayed in your dorm for the first night, I caught a look at the bookshelf in your room. And I have to say that many of those books seemed interesting, so I picked one out of the library." Said Double D.

"Umm... How far have you gotten into it?" Asked Blake with a very embarrassed look, knowing that later in the book more... Mature material starts to pop up.

"Well I actually just began reading it, and I gotta say it isn't half bad. Although I did read later on into the book out of curiosity, and the story started to become more... Amorous." Said Double D smiling and blushing a little. Blake face palmed, knowing that Double D might now think that she might be some sort of pervert.

"Don't worry Blake, every once and awhile we all read material like this. Like when I was reading a book about the human anatomy I came across a page that had detailed illusory of two humans mating! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh my!" Said Double D as he and Blake began to laugh together.

"I guess your right, Yang hides adult magazines under her mattress, Ruby has over a dozen weapon magazines, and Weiss has some immature material of her own." Said Blake as she and Double D continues to laugh even further.

"If you think that's bad, when Eddy made Ed hide his magazines and Ed forgot where he put them, Eddy went off the proverbial shelf and threatened to throw my hat and Ed's eyebrow into the sewerage drain if he didn't get his magazines back!" Said Double D as the two continued to laugh together a little further until they calmed down.

"But in all seriousness the story of that book is pretty good, I've always found books very interested. I mean, they inspire others, shape history, and are a great way to get away from the everyday world." Said Blake.

"I completely agree, I mean, who doesn't like the feeling of a good old book in their hands?" Asked Double D.

"Over here!" Said Sun Wukong hanging upside down from the tree next to the bench with his tail, startling both Double D and Blake.

"Woah Danny!" Yelled Double D out of fear.

"Naw, just Sun." Said Sun.

"Need to put a bell on you." Said Double D.

"What was that?" Asked Sun.

"Oh nothing. I believe we haven't been introduced to one another yet." Said Double D getting up from the bench.

"Guess we haven't. Hey wait! Your one of those guys from that video!" Said Sun recognizing Double D as he let go of the branch and landing on his feet.

"Yes I am, my name is Eddward, but everyone just calls me Double D to avoid confusion with my friend Ed." Said Double D shaking Sun's hand.

"I'm Sun Wukong, and everyone calls you Double D huh?" Asked Sun with a cheeky look, like he was about to tell a joke about the nickname. Double D rolled his eyes.

"Yang already beat you to it." Said Blake looking over at Sun.

"Aw Man! She always gets the good ones! But anyway you guys during that initiation test were pretty good." Complemented Sun.

"Oh it was nothing much, but let me ask what were you doing in the tree?" Asked Double D.

"I was bored, so I decided to hang around and eavesdrop on you guys." Said Sun brutally honest.

"WHAT DID YOU HEAR?!" Asked Blake embarrassed.

"Enough." Said sun with a giggle.

"*Sigh* You seem like the type of person who would get along with Eddy just fine." Said Double D.

"Oh yeah! Can't wait to meet those other two guys! Especially the one that can turn into a monster! Oh yeah, and you and your friends should definitely meet my best bud Neptune." Said Sun.

"Hey Sun!" Said Neptune walking over to the three students. "What's up?" Asked Neptune as Sun and Neptune made their usual bro handshake.

"Nothin' much, just meeting one of the guys from that video initiation we saw in Ooblecks class." Said Sun gesturing his hand towards Double D.

"Huh, nice to meet ya! Name's Neptune Vasilias. The name the ladies can't resist." Said Neptune winking causing Blake and Sun to roll their eyes.

"Well very nice to meet you, my name is Eddward. But everyone just calls me Double D." Said Double D shaking Neptune's hand.

"Oh wait, your name is Eddward? There is this weird booth and stage I saw setup on the west side of the courtyard called 'Bottomless Ed'. Do you know what that's about? I think I saw the short guy from the video there too behind the booth." Said Neptune remembering the sight he saw.

"Oh dear..." Said Double D face palming himself.

* * *

 **Western Beacon Courtyard:**

Setup on the east side of the Beacon courtyard was a booth and a stage, with a sign above saying 'Bottomless Ed! Admission only 20 Lien!' Surprisingly many different students who had this period off were gathering around this strange new booth, interested of what it could be. Many of the kids were tired of doing the same old thing over and over again, so they decided to see what this booth were all about. Eddy was standing in the booth itself collecting Lien from customers (suckers) who were interested in seeing what 'Bottomless Ed' was. Teams JNPR, CRDN, CAVY, SSSN, RWBY, and many other students already paid emission and were standing in front of the currently empty stage. As the students were waiting many different students were talking amongst themselves on what 'Bottomless Ed' could be. As the show was about to start Blake and Double D made their way to the scam as they... Had to pay admission to get inside like everyone else. They just wanted to see the rest of Team RWBY but, Eddy didn't care. The two begrudgingly paid and made their way inside to see the rest of Team RWBY. Including Ruby with a excited look, Yang (She recovered) with an excited look as well, and Weiss was standing there with a sour look on her face. Ruby looked over and yelled.

"Double D! Blake! It was awesome that you guys showed up! The show is about to start! I don't know what Bottomless Ed is supposed to be but Eddy made it sound exciting!" Said Ruby.

"Yeah! Awesome you guys showed up! Barely anything awesome (except for maybe a few fights) ever happens around here! Besides, if this is staring Ed, I wonder what other talents ha has." Said Yang.

"... Don't look at me! I was dragged here against my will!" Said Weiss with a sour look still on her face.

"Girls, don't fall for this. It's just another one of Eddy's elaborate schemes (and I use that word lightly) to fool others out of there money. Plus... You would not want to see what 'Bottomless Ed actually is." Said Double D.

"Why not?" Asked Blake. Before Double D could answer him, Eddy already made his way up the stage along with Ed and started to speak.

"Take your top off!" Yelled one random voice from the crowd.

"Who said that?!" Yelled Eddy pointing at the crowd and scanning it.

"Well, anyways, Welcome! Welcome! Ladies and gentlemen! Prepare to be amazed kids! Watch Bottomless Ed here eat an entire mattress! Or, you get a refund!" Said Eddy confidently. Many of the kids of the audience start to talk amongst themselves.

"There's NO WAY someone can eat a whole mattress in one bite!" Said one kid.

"That dosen't sound really healthy." Said another.

"Thats impossible!" Said another kid.

"Oh no... With what Ed could do... I'm afraid to ask." Said Jaune cautiously.

"HA! There's absolutely no way someone can eat a whole mattress in one bite." Said Coco.

"Oh my, I hope he dosen't hurt himself." Said Velvet.

"That sounds- A little gross..." Said Ruby honestly.

"Well I'm pretty interested to see what else Ed could do. Especially with his mouth! Wink! Wink! Nod! Nod! Ya know what I'm talking about?" Said Yang.

"Unfortunately." Said Blake.

"That's physically impossible to do anyway! The human esophagus and human digestive system can not work like that!" Said Weiss.

"Believe me ladies, you do not want to stick around to see what's about to happen!" Warned Double D. Back on the stage Ed walked up to the mattress that was lying in the middle of the stage and said.

"LET'S GET SOME GRAVY!" As he also pulled out a Double D version of a hand puppet saying.

"Yup! Even me as Double D finds this highly ontological!" Double D got annoyed by this as he walked up on the stage and started to nag to Eddy.

"Eddy! No more of these insufferable scams! I will not allow you to-"

"Hold this!" Said Eddy as he stuffed the microphone in Double D's mouth causing him to fall down.

"Oh dear! I fell!" Said the Double D hand puppet.

"Alright Lumpy enough fooling around! Eat the mattress!" Commanded Eddy. Ed looked over at Eddy and looked back at the mattress as he responded with "DELICIOUS!" as he ran over and proceeded to eat the mattress like a python would do to a dead animal. Everyone in the crowd showed faces of horror as Ed changed the shape of his body and unhinged his jaws in order to swallow the mattress. Everyone in the crowd stared on with faces of shock and fear. Ruby starred on with a mixed look of fear and disguised, Blake looked on with a look of pure fear, Yang looked on just laughing, and Weiss fainted. As Ed finally finished his body reverted back to its normal state as he said.

"THAT HIT THE SPOT!" Said Ed as he used his shirt as a napkin to wipe his mouth. One half of the crowd stood there in shock, while the other half ran away screaming.

"What... Just... Happened...?" Asked Ruby with a look of shock on her face.

"Ed... Ed is what happened, and he never ceases to amaze me!" Said Yang.

"Okay so, who's going to bring Weiss to the nurses? I think she fainted." Said Blake looking over the unconsciousness heiress.

"Oh don't worry, the princess will be alright. I'm gonna go up to the stage." Said Yang walking up to the stage.

"*Sigh* Might as well see if Double D needs some help." Said Ruby walking up to the stage as well.

"...*Sigh* Fine, I'll take Weiss to the nurse." Said Blake picking up Weiss and throwing her over her shoulder and saying "Say goodbye Weiss."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhh..." Responded the unconsciousness Weiss as Blake walked off. As Ruby and Yang made it up to the stage they saw Eddy looking at the jar of Lien he collected with a sinister smile on his face, Double D was looking at Eddy with an annoyed look, and Ed was still wiping his mouth with his shirt. Yang walked over to Eddy and Ed as she said.

Ruby walked over to Double D as she asked "Hey Double D, are you alright?"

"Just fine Ruby, thanks for asking. At least I know that I have SOME FRIENDS WHO CARE ABOUT MY WELL BEING!" Yelled Double D, calmly thanking Ruby then turning his attention to Eddy which he yelled.

"Great congrats on the baby!" Said Eddy still not paying attention to Double D and still having the glass jar filled with Lien pressed against his face smiling.

"That show was worth the price of admission! I never knew that was possible to do something like that! I guess it's because you guys are aliens huh?" Asked Yang.

"It sure is! And when we're done here, we're all going to go out and get Jawbreakers!" Said Ed.

"Jawbreaker? What's a Jawbreaker?" Asked Yang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed both Ed and Eddy running off into the distance.

Yang began to laugh as she fell on the ground. Double D and Ruby both walked up to Yang as Double D asked.

"Wait, Jawbreakers don't exist in this dimension?"

"Oh no, they do." Said Ruby.

"Than, why did you make is sound like Jawbreakers don't exist here to Ed and Eddy?" Asked Double D.

"Because I wanted to see their reactions." Said Yang as she, Ruby, and Double D looked over at the two far away figures running farther and farther away into the distance as the screams started to fade away.

"Somebody should really go after them." Commented Ruby.

"Yeah, somebody should." Added Yang as both Yang and Ruby looked over at Double D smiling.

"... Oh, of course why not?" Commented Double D sarcastically as he got off of the stage and walked in the direction of his two friends who were still screaming and running away.

 **A/N: In this chapter I'm trying to bring Ed and Yang closer, Weiss and Eddy closer, and Double D and Blake closer together as well. And as I said before if the comedy or dialogue seem a little rusty or even the characters or their interactions please let me know so I can improve it. The next few chapters will be more along the lines of goofy adventures until we get into some more action and RWBY's main storyline. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading. Bye.**


	9. Rent a RWBY and N' Ed

**A/N: This chapter takes place several weeks in between 'Welcome to Beacon' and 'A Minor Hiccup'. Enjoy.**

 **Beacon:** _Five Days Later_

It was a very nice day, the sun was out, birds were chirping, and everyone from Teams EEE, RWBY, and JNPR were having a nice picnic in a grassy field. Eddy, Double D, Ruby, Blake, Yang, Ren, and Pyrrah were all eating hot dogs sitting on the picnic blanket. Weiss was instead eating caviar, a more fancy food instead. Meanwhile Ed taught Nora how to fly a cow kite along with Jaune.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!-" _(SNAP!)_ Jaune's string to his cow kite snapped as he looked over, and saw the cow on the other side of his string was tied up to.

"Stupid cow! Ed! Nora! I don't understand what I'm doing wrong?" Asked Jaune.

"You need to get her running before you do!" Said Ed as both Ed and Nora flew their individual 2,000 pound cows in the air like they were regular kites. The Eds DID bring their cartoon physics into the RWBY universe when they crossed over.

"Yeah Jaune! Listen to Ed!" Said Nora flying her cow kite.

As everyone continued to have fun and fool around for a few more minutes, Yang jumped on top of Eds shoulders and screamed.

"YEEHAW! Giddyup Ed!" Said Yang as Ed was running around screaming.

"Oh no! My head is being consumed by an alien parasite!" Ed was still running around with Yang on his shoulders as everyone else was sitting on the picnic blanket laughing at the antics of the two strongest members of their individual groups, playing around like children. But as the teenagers were still laughing and having fun, dark clouds began to close in blocking out the sun. Everyone immediately stopped playing around as they all looked around at where the clouds were closing in. They weren't just any regular clouds, they were killing all plant life that they were hovering over. Grass, trees, and bushes weren't safe as they shriveled up and died.

"Wh- What's happening?" Asked Pyrrah as the three teams got back up and pulled out their weapons huddling together. Yang already got off of Ed's shoulders. As the shadows finally assembled together covering the sky and killing all plant life, the young hunters started to hear growling and as they looked around they saw angry primal hungry red eyes. Unexplainably they were instantly surrounded by Grimm of many different types. There were Beowolves, Griffins, Ursai, Boarbatusks, and many other species of Grimm surrounding them. There were probably a hundred or more. The Grimm stood there for another moment just staring at their new buffet as they all charged in and attacked the young hunters. They all fought very well, Ruby used her scythe to slice the Grimm to pieces, Ren dodged flipped and kicked like a ninja, Weiss was facing one at a time with her sword, Ed using his mighty Flipper, and everyone else was fighting for their lives. As they were fighting, something caught everyone's attention...

 _(VRRROOOOOSSSSHHHH!)_

A large ship was hovering above the group causing both the Grimm and the hunters to stop fighting to look up. As the ship opened up six figures hopped out of the ship and landed in front of the hunters. The Eds hand no idea who these people were but many of the members of Team RWBY and JNPR recognized them. They were Roman Torchwick, Neo, Mercury Black, Adam Taurus, Neo, Emerald Sustrai, and Cinder Fall who was standing in the front of the group with a malevolent look in her fiery eyes. The Grimm took a few steps back and didn't intervene, like it wasn't THEIR fights. Right before any of the teenagers could react properly, Mercury of the group lunged out and using the pistols on his feet attacked Nora and with a vicious kick knocking her back, with a smirk on his face. After that the two groups ran at one another viciously fighting. But as Mercury was running towards the injured Nora ready to finish her off, Ren jumped in and kicked the silver haired boy away. As Ren ran closer to Nora to see if she was fine. But... He saw blood pouring from her chest and mouth. This was not supposed to happen. Nora should have her aura to protect her from deadly blows like that. She shouldn't be bleeding! Ren tried everything he could to help out Nora, trying to patch up her wounds, transfer aura, but nothing was working. All he could do was cry as his old friend died in his hands, as Nora finally passed away all the teenagers stopped fighting for at least a moment to take a look at their dead comrade. All they wanted to do is rush up to their friend and cry themselves, but that wasn't really an option at the moment.

As Ren continued to cry with the dead Nora in his arms he began to say.

"Nora... I wasn't able to save you... I wasn't even able to tell you how much I lo-" _(BANG!)_ Ren fell forward. Dead himself with a bullet hole on his back. As he fell Mercury stood over him with his foot pointed out where Ren was sitting, with the barrel smoking.

"Oh boo hoo! how sad! Well, look on the bright side! You won't have to mourn anymore!" Said Mercury smirking.

As the rest of the Teams saw this, they reacted with sadness and anger, all trying to attack and make Mercury pay for what he did. But one by one, the young hunters began to fall. Pyrrah got shot through the heart with a arrow by Cinder, Jaune was shot by Roman with fire dust burning him, Adam mortally wounded Blake, Weiss was shot by Emerald, and Ruby was stabbed through the heart as well by Neo. As Yang saw the rest of her friends get slaughtered right before her eyes, her eyes turned red as she ran after Neo, ready to kill her to avenger her sister but... Adam jumped in front of Neo, using his Moonslice technique to cut Yang's arm off, causing her to fall to the ground. As Ed saw this he stopped fighting, looking at the one armed girl, lying on the ground dying. He could barely take any of this in. He started to walk up to the hurt Yang as he said.

"Yang...?" But as Ed was almost close enough his green jacket was grabbed by someone holding him back. It was Adam, who let out an evil smile. Ed immediately turned around with a horrifying amount of rage in his eyes as he formed his hand into a fist and punched Adam so hard it sent him flying through several trees. Ed let go of his anger only for concern for Yang. he walked up to her, slowly fell on his knees, and gently lifted her up as he spoke to her.

"Yang? Are you okay? This isn't funny Yang get up! Yang? No! No! No! No! Don't leave Yang please! NOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOO! OPEN YOUR EYES! NOOOOOOO!" Screamed the agonized crying Ed as he helds the limp body of Yang in his arms. As he continued to scream out of pain and anger Ed lifted his right hand in the air, formed it into a fist and slammed it into the ground. The force of it was so powerful that it left huge fractures in the ground. All Ed could do was just stare down at Yang, she was gone. And was absolutely nothing Ed could do about it. Through Ed's grief his mind zoned out all the other noises around him, he just... He was shattered and trying his best to put himself back together at that moment. After a while, most likely a few seconds, felt like hours of pain for Ed. He heard a very familiar voice scream.

"Ed! Watch- Agk!" Double D was interrupted. As Ed turned away from Yang for just a second he saw Double D get shot in the back by Emerald, as he fell down dying. then dead dead. Ed was still absorbing the death of Yang and the others, but now he had to immediatally absorb the death on one of his closest friends at the same time too?! Ed was still paralyzed and couldn't do anything. All he could do was stay on his knees, hold Yang in his arms, and look at the dead body of his long time friend. But, Eddy jumped in with his swordfish and swung as hard as he could at Emerald, trying his very best to take her head off as best as he could with rage and sadness in his eyes. Emerald just smiled as she agilely dodged every blow from Eddy with ease as she quickly jumped out of the way one last time. Seeing Cinder standing in front of Eddy with a bow and arrow. Shooting Eddy dead. Ed at this point was totally shattered without any hope of piecing himself back together again. ALL HIS FRIENDS WERE DEAD! HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS STILL ALIVE! Ed tried his very best to put his senses back together but... They were still falling apart. Ed was broken.

All he could do was sob.

But, as Ed continued to sob looking down at the limp blond girl. He saw the high heels of a woman walk up to him and stop right in front of him. As Ed slowly brought his head and eyes up to see who it was. He saw the woman in the red dress and fiery eyes, the one who killed Eddy. He should be fuming with an unbelievable amount of rage, but... Ed was just so broken that he couldn't even move... The fiery eyed woman looked down at Ed smiling as she lifted up her bow to Ed's face and pulled back the string with the arrow in the bow. All that Ed could do at that point was accept his fate. As he looked up at the fiery eyed woman, she let go of the string propelling the arrow forward at Ed's face.

Ed woke up from his nightmare screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-" _(SPLASH!)_

Eddy and Double D were standing besides Eds bed with Eddy holding an empty bucket in his arm.

"I told you that would shut him up!" Said Eddy turning towards Double D. Double D with a concerned look ignored Eddy and pulled out a blanket and placed it on Ed's wet bed sitting beside him.

"Ed, are you okay? You seemed to have had a terrible dream." Said Double D concerningly putting his hand on Ed's shoulder. Ed responded by hugging Double D as he said.

"IT WAS DOUBLE D! I WAS IN MY HAPPY PLACE WITH YANG, RUBY, YOU, EDDY, JAUNE, NORA, AND EVERYONE ELSE HAVING FUN UNTIL THE MONSTERS AND BAD PEOPLE SHOWED UP AND TOOK EVERYONE AWAY AND-!"

"Hey that's GREAT Ed but here's something! (Clap)... We have to get going!" Said Eddy interrupting Ed.

"Eddy! Nightmares can have lasting after effects! Why there have been studies that have been correlated assimilations between the dream and reality, if you will." Said Double D.

"Oh come on! I have a bet with Sun, his Team mate Scarlet, Blake, and Ruby that monobrow would race Neptune and Ruby and win! Well I'm leaving! Better see you there monobrow!" Said Eddy as he walked away.

"So anyways, THE BAD PEOPLE STARTED KILL-"

"I didn't know Blake was going to be there!" Said Double D as he got up and followed the direction where Eddy went. Ed just sat there in his bed with a blank look. Double D stuck his head back in the bedroom and asked.

"Umm... Coming Ed...?"

"... YOU BETCHA!" Said Ed happily instantly forgetting about the terrible dream he had, as he got up from his bed and ran into the restroom and popped back out wearing a woman's bra and womens underwear. Ed saw this and ran back into the bathroom popping back out in his normal clothes, laughing and running in the direction of Eddy and Double D had gone.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard Racetrack:**

Like the last previous days the Ed boys were doing their regular routine at Beacon. They went to class, hanged out with Team RWBY and JNPR, Ed hanged out with Yang a lot still sparring for fun, Eddy still studied in the library with Weiss, Double D and Blake would still read together on the same free period on the bench together, and Eddy would still come up with elaborate schemes to make more money. It was around 11:00 PM as this was a free period for most of the students. At this time Blake and Double D would have their usual reading hour but they instead showed up to see a three way race between Neptune, Ruby, and Ed. Obviously Eddy was making bets on this and almost everyone put their bets on Ruby because of her semblance which is... speed. It was pretty obvious why everyone would bet on Ruby but only Sun and Scarlet David (Who was there too) were betting on Neptune because of the 'motivation' that they were going to use so he can beat Ruby. But unknowingly Eddy was betting on Ed with the same idea of 'motivation' as well.

"You guys don't even stand a chance!" Mocked Ruby as she walked up to the starting line on the track.

"You guys might think Neptune is just as fast as anyone else, but... We have a secret weapon in our arsenal to speed him up!" Said David.

"Yeah! And when the race is over with, you guys will owe us some Lien." Commented Sun as he and David gave a high five.

"Think again Peter Pan and Monkey boy! Ed's gonna bring home the gold for me! You're not the only one with an ace up your sleeve! Right Ed?" Commented Ed as he wrapped his arm around Ed.

"What?" Asked Ed.

"Enough chatter! Let's race!" Said Blake as she raised the starting flag up into the air. Ruby, Neptune, and Ed all lined up on the race track.

"Bring home the gold monobrow!" Said Eddy to himself rubbing his hands together.

"On your mark!-" Started Blake. Everyone got in their racing positions, Scarlet pulled out a bottle of water while Eddy pulled out a toilet plunger with a piece of broccoli tied to the end of it.

"Get set!"

"GO!" Said Blake swinging the flag down as Ruby dashed off, Scarlet dripped a little water near Neptune casing him to run as fast as he could, and Eddy put the plunger on Eds head making him see the broccoli and run away.

"BROCCOLI BAD FOR ED! HAVE PITY!" Screamed Ed.

"I HATE WATER!" Screamed Neptune.

At this point Neptune and Ed were over a dozen yards ahead of Ruby. That was crazy because speed was supposed to be Ruby's semblance! Yet Ed and Neptune were easily outrunning her like comparing a turtle to a cheetah. Fear is probably a good motivator. Blake and Double D both had faces of shock while Eddy, Sun, and Scarlet were smiling and crossing their fingers hoping that their individual terrified team members would win. Ed seemed to be ahead of Neptune as they were both only a few more yards away from the finish line. Eddy thought he had this in the bag until Ed tripped on a pebble and fell off the racing track still tumbling in a cartoon fashion. Ed continued tumbling until he landed in front of someone. When Ed finally stopped he started to look up at the person that he landed in front of.

'No worries! Ed can still get up and make it to the finish line before Neptune can! It's still in the bag!' Thought Eddy, hopingly.

As Ed picked himself up he saw a woman in front of him. She was wearing dark green pants, brown boots, white midriff shirt, a midriff brown jacket, black hair, and fiery... Eyes... All Ed could do was stare at Cinder Fall out of pure fear.

"Umm... Hello?" Said Cinder, trying to sound like an average student.

Ed's pupils widened and his eyes retreated back into his skull as his eyebrow started to rapidly vibrate, as Ed finally screamed turned around and ran away.

"DON'T KILL ME! DON'T KILL ME!" Screamed Ed out of fear running down the race track towards Eddy, Double D, and the others where the racers started at. Neptune made it to the finish line as Ruby was just in second place. Neptune had a look of fear on his face while Ruby was panting like a dog.

"You cheaters!" Yelled Blake at both Eddy who was still trying to absorb the fact that once again Ed screwed up, and Sun and Scarlet who were smiling pridefully due to the fact of winning.

"Well Miss Rose used her semblance and Eddy used Broccoli so I'd say we're even." Said Scarlet.

"Ugh!" Groned Blake as Double D was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"... I just lost 25 lien... ED! I am gonna-" Before Eddy could finish Ed literally ran Eddy over as he was still running from Cinder.

"DON'T KILL ME! DON'T KILL ME!" Screamed Ed as he ran over to a tree and with his cartoon physics opened up the bark of the tree like a door and ran inside slamming it.

Double D and Eddy walked over to the tree as Double D said.

"ED! I'm starting to worry about you mister! Oh dear, ED YOU GET DOWN HERE!" Yelled Double D.

"Get me a rock I'll get him down." Said Eddy bitterly. After Ruby started to cry realizing that she isn't the fastest and Scarlet and Sun walking away reminding Eddy and Blake that they owe him 25 Lien EACH, Ruby and Blake walked over to where Eddy and Double D were standing.

"Hey guys whats going on?" Asked Ruby.

"I'm not sure, Ed is acting very strange like when-... Ed! Is there someone your running away from?" Asked Double D. Ed stuck his head out of a branch shaking as he said.

"UH HA!" Confirmed Ed still shaking.

"Who are you afraid of?" Asked Blake.

"H-HER!" Said Ed pointing his eyes towards Cinder Fall who was standing on the other side of the field talking to her two teammates. Their conversation started to sound something like this.

"What was that all about?" Asked Emerald.

"Who cares? That guy is an idiot, it could be anything." Said Mercury.

"I'm afraid that he somehow knows of our plans." Stated Cinder.

"Well, what should we do?" Asked Emerald a little frightened herself.

"We continue with the original plan, act normal and no one will suspect us. And as Mercury said, he's an idiot, even if he does know of our plans, no one will suspect us." Said Cinder confidentiality.

Back with the Eds and Blake and Ruby, they still tried to think of a way to get Ed down and cure him of his fear.

"Come on Ed! Cinders a nice girl! I mean, I only ever shared a few words with her... But she seemed very nice!" Said Ruby.

"UH-UH!" Said Ed still frightened.

"Oh... I wish we knew some way to fix Ed's fear." Said Blake.

"Fix? FIX! THAT'S IT!" Said Eddy grabbing Blake by the shoulders smiling, Blake began to show a mixed look of confusion and fear.

"What's that Eddy?" Asked Ruby.

"We become repairmen! And get paid to fix things! This is a really big school! I bet things get broken around here all the time! We get them to pay is to fix things for them! Its the perfect plan!" Said Eddy completely jumping off of the topic.

"But wait! What about Ed's phobia? You think It'll just go away because you came up with an elaborate scheme? By the way can you let go of me please?" Said/Asked Blake.

"Don't worry, a little scheme from time to time always makes Ed forget his troubles. And umm... Sorry about that." Said Eddy letting go of Blake.

"Eddy do you remember the last time we did this, and WE ENDED UP DESTROYING JOHNNY'S HOUSE?!" Yelled Double D.

"Don't worry sockhead, we'll keep an eye on Ed 24/7 so he won't brake anything. And we'll be the ones fixing everything!" Said Eddy.

"Oh! Can I join you guys? You guys always do these cool schemes and go on wacky adventures! Can me and Blake join you?" Asked Eddy.

"Wait I didn't-" Blask was interrupted.

"Sure! Do ya know how to fix things?" Asked Eddy.

"Sure I know how to fix wea-" Ruby didn't get to finish.

"Great! Let's get movin'! Ed get down here! We're gonna be repairmen again!" Said Eddy looking up at Ed in the tree.

"I can not believe your complete and utter disregard for Eds arisen phobia! As a friend you should-" Double D was interrupted when the branch that Ed was in fell on top of the group below him. Ed popped out of the branch as he cheered.

"YAY! REPAIRMEN! WE'RE GONNA FIX STUFF! YAY!" Cheered Ed as he ran away.

"Ha... Told ya..." Said Eddy as he and everyone else were trying to recover from the blow.

"Hey guys, if ya find any teeth laying around... They're mine..."

* * *

 **Beacon CRDL Dorm Room:**

In the dorm room of the schools local bullies were the all boy group known as Team CRDL. They were just hanging out in the room each one doing their own things. Cardin was just finished with eating a meal as he walked over to the sink and dumped his left overs into the garbage disposal. But something went wrong as he turned it on.

"What the-?"

The garbage disposal started to make strange noises as filthy sludge and other nasty leftovers from other meals started to come up the drain started of overflow in the sink.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD!" Said Cardin as he tried his best to do what he could to fix the problem, by using paper towels. The other members of team CRDL began to notice this.

"Oh good job Cardin! You broke the sink!" Said Russel.

"SHUT IT RUSSEL! The stupid thing just broke by itself! And can one of you idiots come over and HELP ME FIX THE PROBLEM!?" Yelle Cardin still trying his best to fix the problem.

"FINE! Just stop crying about it!" Said Dove as him and the other two team members walked over and tried their best to fix the sink themselves. They tried going below the sink and tamper with the pipes to see if they could fix it. But they just made the problem worse as more nasty sludge splattered further across the floor.

"Great! You guys just made the problem worse!" Said Dove getting up and whipping the sludge off of his shirt.

"Oh SHUT UP! You're the genius who thought it was a good idea that we mess with the pipes in the first place!" Shot back Sky Lark.

"GUYS JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! Okay... Use your heads guys, we can't tell any of the staff about this because WE'LL be blamed for the problem, get in trouble and have to pay for the repairs ourselves!" Said Cardin as he and the other three bullies tried to think of a way to fix this problem. As they actually began to think for once in their lives, the door was slammed open as Team CRDL looked over to see what it was.

"No joke when it's broke - don't be blue, Let Ed's Quick Repair Service fix it and you won't sue!" Said Eddy as he, Double D, Ed, Ruby, and Blake all walked in wearing orange repairment uniforms.

'How did I let Ruby drag me into this?' Thought Blake.

"You really need to think of another rhyme Eddy." Stated Double D.

"Did you just break into our dorm?!" Asked Russel.

"I SMELL OLD ROTTEN FISH! YUM! YUM! YUM!" Said Ed as he ran over to the sink, but was stopped by Cardin grabbing him by the shirt as he said.

"I have no idea what you idiots are doing here but if you don't leave in five seconds I'm beating you all up! Including the little crybaby girl and the goth freak!" Said Cardin referring to Ruby and Blake. Blake and Ruby were about to pull out their weapons to make Cardin regret that he ever said that, but luckily, Double D convinced them to put their weapons away and let it go.

"Well just think about this buds, imagine how expensive it'll be just to fix this and how much trouble you'll be in just to fix it! How much would that be again? 100? Maybe even 200 Lien to fix? But this is your lucky day! Ed's Quick Repair Service will fix your problem for only 60 Lien! Think about it!" Said Eddy. Cardin and the rest of his Team just stood there thinking about the offer. Until he finally made the conclusion of.

"... Alright. Fine." Said Cardin bitterly letting go of Ed and crossing his arms.

"But we DO need to be paid on the spot." Said Eddy holding his hand out with a smile. Expecting a little mula. Cardin rolled his eyes out of anger as he pulled out 60 Lien out of his pocket and paid Eddy. But as Eddy was looking at the Lien giggling, Cardin grabbed Eddy by his collar holding up off the floor saying.

"BUT IF I FIND ONE LITTLE THING OUT OF PLACE!... YOUR GRIMM FOOD!" Threatened Cardin as he dropped Eddy and headed to the door with his fellow bullies.

"Me and the boys will be going out for three hours. And when we get back, that sink and that mess BETTER BE FIXED!" Said Cardin as he and his Team walked through the doorway. After Blake, Ruby, and Double D all glared at the leaving thugs, they turned towards Eddy and walked over to make sure he would be alright. But Eddy looked fine as he stared down at the payment he got with glee.

"Alright guys! We have a job to do!" Said Eddy as Ed ran over to the broken sink laughing. But Eddy quickly ran over to the laughing buffon and stopped him in his tracks.

"ED! DON'T EVEN GET CLOSE TO THE SINK! LAST TIME YOU BROKE EVERYTHING YOU TOUCHED! THIS TIME WE'RE GOING TO ACTUALLY FIX THINGS NOT BREAK EM!" Yelled Eddy at Ed.

"Hey Ruby! Can you fix it?" Asked Eddy turning away from Ed.

"Sure can!" Said Ruby running over to the sink starting to tamper with the pipes.

"Umm Eddy, there's something you need to know about-" Blake was interrupted.

"Don't worry Blake! Ruby will fix this in no time!" Said Eddy.

"But Eddy-"

"We've got this in the bag Blake, don't worry!" Interrupted Eddy yet again.

"Bingo!" Said Ruby tinkering with the pipes in the the sink as she somehow ripped the sink and pipe out from the wall just like what Ed did the last time they were reapair men. Everyone looked shocked as Ruby smiled nervously at everyone and said.

"Umm... Oops..."

"YAY! I'm not the one who messed up this time!" Cheered Ed.

"WAIT! I thought you said you knew how to fix things!" Said Eddy.

"What I tried to tell you is that Ruby knows how to fix weapons. And ONLY weapons! Anything else she tries to fix is utterly destroyed." Said Blake.

"Oh my I think I'm gonna be sick! We don't have the proper tools to fix this!" Said Double D terrified.

"ITS UNDER CONTROL! RELAX! WE'VE GOT THE ULTIMATE TOOL!" Said Eddy through his gritted teeth, referring to Ed. Ruby was sitting on top of the ravaged sink with a look of guilt on her face, as she fell of and gave the others a nervous smile. Through a montage, Double D, Eddy, and Blake were all literally using Ed as a tool to try their best to fix the sink. While Ruby sat in the corner, so she wouldn't ruin anything else. As they finished up, they finally 'fixed' the sink. As Eddy stood next to the sink with a satisfied smile as Double D and Blake stood next to the sink with disturbed looks.

"We we're born to do this guys." Said Eddy.

"I'm sorry, but are you serious?! Do you really believe that Team CRDL won't notice this?!" Yelled Blake.

"It's not fixed! Look at it!" Yelled Double D.

"Well Team CRDL isn't really that smart so... Maybe..." Continued Ruby walking next to Blake and Double D. But before Ruby could finish, they heard the sound of metal tearing. Looking over they saw Ed standing there.

"Can I build a birdhouse with this stuff?" Asked Ed holding up a pile of radiator parts.

"WE HAD OUR EYES OFF OF YOU FOR FIVE SECONDS ED!" Yelled Eddy out of pure anger.

"Umm... Ed. Where did you devitalize that heat radiator from?" Asked Blake.

"Oh, over there." Said Ed pointing at the area where he ripped the radiator off from.

"Oh no turn it off!" Yelled Double D running over to the pipe that was constantly pumping out heat.

"YAY! Now I'm not the one who messed up this time!" Cheered Ruby.

"YOU'RE BOTH MAJOR SCREW UPS!" Yelled Eddy.

"It feels so hot in here. Are you hot Ruby? Sweat is dripping down my neck!" Said Ed.

"We really need to fix this! It feels like I'm in a sauna!" Said Blake.

"Wait a minute! A sauna! Remember when we made a sauna? Everyone liked it! And we got tons of cash because of it!" Said Eddy.

"All I remember is Johnny's house being destroyed." Said Double D angrily.

"Glad you agree! We're gonna be swimming in Lien before you can know it guys!" Said Eddy putting his arm around Double D.

"Is he always like this?" Asked Ruby.

"Welcome to my world." Said Double D.

* * *

 **Beacon CRDL Dorm Room:**

"Wait... Since when did CRDL's room turn into a sauna?" Asked Yang to Weiss reading the sign that was above CRDL's dorm door.

"They didn't. They don't just turn rooms into saunas. Wanna see what this is all about?" Asked Weiss. Before they could even knock Eddy opened up the door.

"Welcome girls! welcome!" Said Eddy ushering Weiss and Yang inside.

"What happened to CRDL's room?" Asked Weiss.

"Who cares? Those guys are just a bunch of punks! I'll like to give it a try." Said Yang.

"Excellent! Admission is only 10 Lien." Said Eddy holding out his hand.

"Wait hold on! We saved you and your friends from certain death, brought you to our school as a place to stay, and yet you expect us to PAY to get inside?" Asked Weiss.

"Yes." Responded Eddy.

"Alright. Oh by the way there's a big test coming up in Oobleck's class. Has to do A LOT with the history and technology in remnant, if you knew all that and brought the information back to your world it would probably make you super rich and famous. But... I may not be available to help out and-"

"Alright! Alright! Fine! Come on in." Said Eddy begrudgingly.

"Lovely." Said Weiss walking in.

"Ha! Good one Weiss." Said Yang.

"Oh, hi Yang. Hello Weiss! Welcome! Come on in and take towels free of charge." Said Double D.

"Double thanks Double D!" Said Yang as she and Weiss walked over to the kitchen seeing Ruby and Ed standing in circles. Ed was also tied up to the stove he was standing in front of.

"Hi guys!" Said Ed.

"Hi Weiss! Hi Yang! You guys want a towel?" Asked Ruby as she and Ed handed towels to Yang and Weiss.

"Umm... Why are you guys standing in those circles?" Asked Yang taking her towel.

"Oh umm... Me and Ed kinda screwed up a little so Eddy wanted us to stand in these circles so we wouldn't break anything else." Said Ruby.

"I think I just developed a little more respect for Eddy." Said Weiss.

"We've been good towel racks!" Commented Ed.

"Now Ed, don't go peeking in the changing room while me and Weiss are in it." Said Yang flirting with Ed.

"YANG!" Yelled both Ruby and Weiss blushing.

"I promise not to peak!" Said Ed with his dumb smile and lazy eyes. Weiss grabbed Yang's arm as she dragged her to the sauna room as she said "Let's get going Yang." As Yang and Weiss were finished changing and wearing towels they walked over to the sauna itself were Blake was sitting down in a chair.

"Hey girls." Said Blake trying to sound cheery.

"How did you-" Asked Weiss.

"Ruby dragged me into this." Said Blake looking truthful this time.

"Alright, hey guys make room! You have company!" Said Blake opening the curtain to the sauna seeing Coco, Velvet, Sun, Neptune, Pyrrah, Ren, Emerald, Sage, Nora, and Jaune sitting there all wearing towels.

"Hey close the curtain! You're letting in the cold!" Said Jaune.

"Sorry Jaune, room for two?" Asked Blake as Weiss and Yang walked in. "Please relax and enjoy." Said Blake leaving.

"So... Neptune? You come around here often?" Asked Weiss sitting next to Neptune and trying to come onto him.

"Nah, not really, just this time really." Said the oblivious Neptune.

"Smooth.." Whispered Yang to Weiss.

"Ah man! This is EXACTLY what I needed! This is so cool!" Said Coco stretching.

"Can't say I felt this good in a long time." Said Ren.

"YEAH! Me too!" Said Nora.

'And there it goes.' Thought Ren.

Sun got up from his seat walking over to the pipe distributing the heat and turned it up, turning his back to it and letting the steam blast his rear end.

"Oh man! This feels so good!" Said Sun... As his towel fell off in front of everybody.

As Blake was sitting in front of the sauna she heard multiple voices react, she got curious and decided to look inside but was thrown on the ground and trampled on by everyone that was previously in the sauna.

"SUN YOU'RE SO DISGUSTING!" Yelled Weiss Running out.

"Runaway!" Yelled Velvet as she Pyrrah, Ren, Sage, Emerald, and Nora ran out screaming.

"HAHAHA! NICE BANANA SUN! HAHA!" Laughed Coco and Yang running out.

"You're on you're own man! HAHA!" Said Neptune being the last one to run out.

"Can somebody please tell me whats going on?" Asked Eddy as he and Double D walked in.

"Seriously guys! Not cool!" Said Sun walking out of the sauna... STILL WITH NO TOWEL.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!" Yelled Blake blushing and covering her eyes.

"MAKE YOURSELF DECENT SUN!" Yelled Double D pulling his hat over his face.

"YOU'RE SCARING THE CUSTOMERS AWAY SUN! FOR THE LOVE OF- PUT YOUR TOWEL ON!" Yelled Eddy trying to block his view of the pantsless Sun.

"HERE ARE SOME TOWELS!" Said Ed smashing through a wall with the stove still tied to his back holding out a few towels.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Yelled Eddy.

"I'm sorry Eddy! I tried to stop him and- OH MY GOD! WHY IS SUN NAKED?!" Yelled Ruby running up beside Ed and covering her eyes on the sight of Sun Wukong's staff.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF SWEET OUM IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Yelled a familiar voice. Eddy, Ed, and Ruby all looked over to see Cardin and the rest of his team standing there in both shock and anger. They must've returned earlier than they thought.

"WHY IN GODS NAME IS THAT MONKEY FAUNUS STANDING IN OUR DORM ROOM NAKED!?" Yelled Cardin.

"WAIT! We can explain-" Started off Eddy.

"We're going to start beating you now, and we don't know when we are going to stop." Said Cardin so unbelievably blinded with rage that he could barely contain it.

"I'm gonna kill the naked monkey!" Said Dove.

"I'm gonna beat up the big stupid one!" Said Sky.

"WE'RE POPULAR!" Said Ed turning to face Sun, disregarding the fact he was still naked. Double D still had his hat over his face, starting to lift it up.

"I can't bear to look as Sun-*Sniff* *Sniff* IS THAT GAS POURING INTO THE DORM?!" Yelled Double D looking over to the area where Ed ripped the stove off from. With flammable gas pouring into the dorm.

"WHAT!?" Yelled Blake looking at where the gas was pouring in. Everyone in the dorm looked over at the area where the stove previously was and stared at it frozen.

"What?" Asked Ed.

"It has been quite an adventure today." Commented Double D.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **(BOOOOOOOM!)**

Coincidentally Goodwitch happened to be passing by, just as the dorm exploited. GoodWitch was luckily out of the blast range, as the explosion died down, she immediately walked over to the Dorm and walked in CRDL's dorm. Everything and everyone was covered in soot and many of the items and walls in the dorm were ravaged. As everyone got up from the blast they all saw a very angry Goodwitch standing there. Everyone was paralyzed.

"...Does anyone care to explain...?" Asked Goodwitch in a terrifying angry voice.

* * *

 **Beacon RWBY Dorm Room:** _Later that Day_

"Wow... Four weeks of detention? That's harsh..." Said Yang leaning back in her chair talking with the rest of Team RWBY and Team EEE.

"We're lucky she didn't kick everyone involved out of Beacon on the spot! That's the last time I get involved with Eddy's wild schemes." Said Ruby.

"Calm down red. Back in our world me and Ed used to get detention at least twice a week." Said Eddy taking a sip of his soda.

"Well at least Team CRDL is going to get punished as well." Commented Blake.

"Yes... But that's not going to change the fact that we have FOUR weeks detention because of Eddy's brilliant schemes." Said Double D turning to face Eddy scowling.

"*Sigh*... Couldn't you guys think about any other types of ways to get Lien instead of schemes? Like actually learning the skills you need to achieve making money?" Suggested Weiss.

"Says the girl who borrows all her money from Daddy dearest." Said Eddy.

"How did you-" Started Weiss.

"I just guessed. I'm a good judge of character." Said Eddy smirking.

"At least I wasn't involved in the destruction of Team CRDL's dorm!" Argued Weiss.

"Says the girl who BLACKMAILED me into getting in WITHOUT admission!" Argued back Eddy.

"I shouldn't have to pay! We saved your butts from the Grimm on the first day you got here!" Argued Weiss.

"Speaking of butts, did you guys get a look at Sun's naked butt? I can see why Blake likes him now, the guys got a tight a-" Started Yang.

"WOW LOOK AT THE TIME!" Interrupted Double D looking at his watch.

"YANG!" Yelled Blake blushing.

"It seems that it's time for me to go back and work on the machine again! Eddy! Don't you have any more scheme ideas you want to plan out to rake in more saps?" Asked Double D.

"Oh yeah! I gotta get going!" Said Eddy getting up from his chair and heading towards the door.

"Hey! Don't forget about studying for that quiz in Oobleck's class tomorrow! Don't let all that help I gave you go to waste!" Said Weiss.

"Yeah sure! No prob Weiss! Bye!" Said Eddy quickly as he left Team RWBY's Dorm. Weiss sighed herself, knowing that Eddy probably won't study, and would probably just plan out new schemes. Weiss got up and walked into RWBY's bedroom to study herself.

"And Ed, I believe that monster movie marathon is going to start in five minutes?" Reminded Double D.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Said Ed excitedly.

"Monster movie marathon? Me and Ruby watch that annually! Wanna stay and join us Big Ed?" Asked Yang exceedingly running towards the couch with Ruby following along as well with a huge smile on her face.

"YOU BETCHA MISSY!" Said Ed dashing to the other side of the couch sitting next to Ruby as Yang picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

"Candy?" Asked Yang pulling out pieces of candy from her bra. Ed gladly took a piece while he pulled up his pant leg and offered a piece of candy with leg hair stuck to it to Ruby and Yang. Ruby was wondering if she should just switch seats with Yang.

"Well it seems that you fellows are occupied for now. I will continue to work on the machine." Said Double D turning around and heading towards the door. But as Double D opened the door and was about to leave, she heard.

"Hey Double D."

"Yes?" Asked Double D turning to face Blake who had a book in her hand but was instead looking at Double D.

"Good night." Said Blake smiling.

"Hm, good night Blake." Said Double D smiling at Blake as he turned around and left.

* * *

 **In an old Warehouse in Vale:** _Later that Night_

In the old thought to be abandoned Warehouse was were the criminal organization the White Fang were hiding out, storing their stolen items, their weapons, and other items as well. The famous criminal known as Roman Torchwick was standing on the side smoking his favorite cigar brand, while the White Fang hentchmen were building some type of machine that Cinder ordered them to build. Roman already thought that Cinder was wasting their time men and resources by building a machine that might not even work, but also actually believing that they'll be able to pull over some sort of powerful being over like the Eds and have them join Cinders faction. Neo was standing right beside Roman watching over the construction of the machine. The machine was told that it was meant to originally take a few months at MOST to make but Cinder it telling them to complete it in only a few days. This was the deadline.

"Umm... sir is there something wrong?" Asked one White Fang hentchmen walking by the distressed looking Roman.

"Oh sure! I'm just peachy! Wasting our time and resources on this ridiculous machine rather than stealing more Dust and Lien? Why would I be upset at all?!" Yelled Roman angrily.

"Well... I mean you seem pretty upset." Said the hentchmen.

 _ **(BAM!)**_

 _(THUMP)_

The engineers working on the machine stopped their activity and looked over at the limp body on the ground and an angry looking Roman holding his Cain stretched out in front of him smoking.

"... What are you idiots looking at? Get back to work!" Yelled Roman as the White Fang members immediately went back to work.

"... "

"Yes Neo I AM unhappy, knowing that our ALL KNOWING LEADER Cinder would be stupid enough to build this useless contraption is-"

"So Roman, is the machine complete yet?" Asked a very scary familiar voice. Roman immediately turned around and cleared his throat, trying to sound as respectful as possible said.

"Oh uhh- I'm not sure, the engineers over there didn't tell me what progress they were making yet." Said Roman to Cinder, who was walking with her two right and left hand thugs Mercury and Emerald.

"So then, I guess we'll just have to ask them instead." Said Cinder stroking Roman's cheek as she walked over to the White Fang members working on the completed looking machine.

"So... What is our progress?" Asked Cinder.

"Well Ma'am, we fortunately finished the production of the machine. Using the finest minds we have in the White Fang or kidnapped we were fortunate enough to finish the production of the machine on time. From what we read from the blueprints acquired we were able to deduce that there is an infinite number of universes with trillions of different possible scenarios to each different universe. But.. Unfortunately we were able to only locate a couple of universes with the potential allies you're looking for." Stated the lead engineer of the machine holding the scroll in front of him.

"What do you mean 'only a couple of universes'?" Said Cinder starting to get irritated.

"OH-I um- What I mean is Ma'am, there are so many different universes out there that it is difficult to find one with super powerful beings like the aliens that crossed over in Beacon or even find worlds were there are multi-cellular organisms. But in total we were able to find three different universes with potential powerful allies in them." Said the lead engineer as clearly as he could, even though he was terrified of what could happen if he made Cinder unhappy in any way.

"... Very well. Tell me about these universes and these 'potential allies'." Said Cinder. The engineer gave a thankful sigh as he turned he eyes back to his scroll and began to search through the histories of the individual universes.

"CINDER! This better be astronomically important to call me here!" Said Adam Taurus angrily walking in with two White Fang member grunts wearing full Grimm masks walking in by his side. Many were afraid of Cinder and what she was capable of, except for Adam.

"Patience Adam... We're about to meet a new powerful ally." Said Cinder as she turned back to the leading techtician as he was looking at his scroll and started listing the universes.

"The first universe is one where the planet was destroyed by a war called the 'Mushroom War' where much of life in that world was eliminated, but thousands of years later, the radiation from that war created new life. There were a few powerful beings in that universe that could be potentially powerful allies. But they have either been defeated or are too incompetent." Explained the lead engineer.

"The second universe is one where the humans there are able to control the elements, air, fire, water, and earth. And previously had and still had many different threats their. Although many of those threats were defeated and the ones that still exist are ones who are too unstable to work with or are loners."

"Another universe with many super powerful beings that live there. Beings that can get stronger the angrier they get, beings who are considered gods, beings that can heal from absolutely ANY wound no matter how sever it is, beings that can eat entire planets, and other beings that can warp reality itself. Yet, this universe has already crossed over with so many others that the extremely powerful beings of this universe might not be very happy with us crossing over to there's."

"There is another one where there are even more powerful beings there that dress up as bats and fight crime, control hard light constructs to fight, and have beings there with virtually infinite power. Same situation here as in the last universe. But... there is one last one that can be a definite possibility." Said the lead engineer catching everyone's attention.

"This last universe is one that is actually a parallel universe to the dimension where those three aliens originated from. According to the history archives of this universe those three aliens were the heroes of this their world, and the leaders of humanity against an evil dark entity. The dark entity was very powerful and had legions of monsters that would follow him. The war lasted for 10 years until those three aliens finally defeated and destroyed the evil entity. But the war was so intense that it wiped out 2/3rd's of the life on Earth. But... The dark entity returned from the dead. Out of its rage it destroyed the rest of the life on Earth and destroyed the leaders of humanity... The Eds." Said the lead engineer.

"So what?" Said Roman still sceptical of the whole thing.

"It says in the history archives that the dark being won in the end. But doesn't have anyone to rule over. This dark being has killed the Eds in his own universe and wants a world to rule over with life on it so..."

"So then we just found our new ally." Said Cinder smiling malevolently.

"Fire up that machine and bring that dark entity here." Said Cinder pointing to the other engineers immediately obeyed Cinder and did what she said. As the machine started to crackle with life and blue energy started to swirl around in the arch shaped machine, the lead engineer walked up to Cinder as he said.

"Umm... Pardon me Ma'am." Said the engineer fearfully.

"Yes. What is it?" Said Cinder still not looking away from the portal.

"It says in the archives here, that in their world that dark entity has killed many people, and has caused mass devastation and many other unspeakable acts. With all due respect, are you sure it's a good idea to bring a very dangerous being like that over to our world?" Said the engineer.

"This sounds like insubordination." Said Cinder.

"Oh my- I am SO SORRY Miss Cinder! I was just suggesting- AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Screamed the lead engineer as he was incinerated by a fiery blast by Cinder.

The machine continued to crack and crinkle with blue energy as for a few more seconds nothing continued to happen. Until, everyone saw a foot step through the portal. Than an arm, then a knee, then a chest, and finally the rest of its body as the figure fully walked out. The dark humanoid was over 7 feet tall. was covered in ancient looking robes and armor with purple glowing mysterious patterns all over them, it was a male, had a skull belt, white hair on its armor shoulder pads, a circular glowing purple jewel in the middle of its chest, four bony like protrusions sticking out of his back, a black hood over his head, a metal mouth piece covering his mouth, and had one large glowing purple eye in the middle of its head staring at everyone. The dark entity was already intimidating enough with all of its features, but with that one glowing eyes moving around and staring at everyone was downright terrifying. The moment seemed to last a few more minutes until an overly confident Cinder Fall walked over to the dark entity and spoke to it.

"Hello there, I am known as Cinder Fall." Said Cinder still standing a couple of feet away from him.

 _(... CRACK!)_

The dark entity made a horrifying cracking sound just by turning its head to look at Cinder. Mercury and Emerald took a step backwards, Neo hid behind Roman sticking her head out out of fear, Adam grabbed ahold of the sword in his scabbard out of fear. But trying his best to not show it.

 _"What is this place...?"_ Asked the entity in a hoarse voice.

"This is Remnant, we have brought you here for us to join forces and take over this world. I know about your past and how you hate these aliens known as the Eds, and how you might like to kill them once again. Oh... I almost forgot to ask. What is your name?" Asked Cinder.

 _"I am known as Evil Tim."_

 **A/N: Okay I might be cheating a little by putting an OC villain in here but I will try my best to make him a good villain. Basically I will try to make Evil Tim a lot like Megatron from Transformers Prime, with a couple of other villain elements sprinkled into him as well. I still wanted to but in a villain that would really challenge the Eds, a sort of personal villain that the Eds could face. I know the beginning was a little dark and maybe a little clumsy but still trying to balance out some of the bright stuff and humor with a little dark stuff as well. The Eds and RWBY will still continue to go on a few adventures before they continue in with RWBY's main story arc. If you really want to know what Evil Tim looks like if you can't visualize his appearance just go on and look for _Warlock_ by _AblelVera_** **on _Deviantart_ ****and you'll know what he looks like. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading. Bye.**


	10. The Documentary of Remnant

**A/N: This chapter takes place several weeks in between 'Welcome to Beacon' and 'A Minor Hiccup'. Enjoy.**

 **Beacon:** _One Week Later_

The Eds continued on with their daily routines throughout the time they were spending in this dimension. Eddy would continue to study with Weiss, Ed would have fun and spar with Yang, and Double D and Blake would have their reading hour. On this day Eddy would be in his combat class. Unfortunately neither Ed or Double D came to this class at the same period as him. The only two people that came to this class at as the same period as him, and they were Jaune Arc and Weiss Schnee. Eddy has never really been in a real fight before, the one time he fought the Beowolves and other Grimm during the initiation test was nothing but luck. Eddy was lucky enough to never be picked once for a sparring match. Either because he was never picked or when he was picked he would find some sort of excuse for why he just couldn't fight that day. He thought how lucky he was that GoodWitch was some how still buying all his excuses and not suspecting him of anything yet. He was also lucky that he wasn't fighting any of the other students, even with kids who look like they know absolutely nothing about fighting, they actually turn out to be incredibly fast, agile, strong, and skilled. Like everyone in Team CRDL or the rabbit Faunus Velvet Scarlatina for example.

Eddy along with everyone else in his class were watching two students battle. That was until the battle ended and the match was over. But there was still time for one more sparring match between two students. GoodWitch looked through her scroll as she marked down who won, who lost, and who already went. As she scrolled through the students she came across Eddy, who was WAY overdue for a sparring match.

"Eddy." Said GoodWitch in her echoing voice. This instantally caught Eddy's attention and had everyone turn their heads to look at the scam artist.

"Umm... Me?" Asked Eddy.

"Yes you. Is there another Eddy in this room? Your up next." Said GoodWitch.

"Well umm... Actually I have a bit of a headache so-"

"Over the last two weeks of this class you've had three headaches, five stomachaches, two twisted ankles, and a nosebleed. I believe you are well enough to spar today. Please step into the ring." Said GoodWitch. Eddy was about to yet again protest but, he knew that this time she wouldn't take any more excuses. Eddy quietly stood up and walked down to the sparring ring.

"Alright, we need one more volunteer to face off against Eddy. Anyone?" Asked GoodWitch, nobody raised their hand. Eddy wasn't really the only one who didn't like sparring. It seemed that nobody wanted to fight. Eddy was about to sigh in relief but one hand popped up.

"Yes Cardin Winchester. You wish to battle Eddy?" Asked GoodWitch.

"Yes Ms. GoodWitch, I'd like to spar with Eddy." Said Cardin with a malevolent smile on his face.

"Okay then Mr. Winchester, please stand on the opposite side of the ring from Eddy." Said GoodWitch.

'Oh you have got to be kidding me. Hope he's not still mad about what happened to his Dorm.' Thought Eddy fearfully.

As Cardin made it to the opposite side of the ring both Eddy and Cardin stood in their spots until they were given the go to fight after being told about the rules. After GoodWitch explained the rules Eddy and Cardin both pulled out their weaponry. GoodWitch asked if they understood all the rules as both Eddy and Cardin nodded their heads. GoodWitch told them to begin.

All that could've been said afterwards is that during the battle Eddy's screams and groans of pain could've been heard as many of the class mates covered their eyes while others looked on in horror. The rest of Team CRDL were cheering their leader on, and Weiss has a completely disconnected look on her face as she looked on to the fight. It seems Team CRDL were still upset about the room. The fight barely lasted another minute as it was ended by GoodWitch. As the battle was ended GoodWitch explained what mistakes Eddy made in the battle and how he was defeated. Basically his aura was ravaged. As the battle aftermath came to a close the bell went off, alerting the kids that the class was over. As everyone left the class Eddy was still in pain on the ground still recovering from Cardin's attacks while Cardin and rest of his Team laughed as they walked off. Weiss was the only one who stayed behind glaring at Team CRDL as they left.

Weiss walked into the ring and looked down at the beat up scam artist.

"Looks like you lost." Said Weiss. Eddy started to pick himself back up.

"You know if your trying to make me feel better about what happened your doing a good job." Said Eddy.

"You were completely out of balance."

"Doing a real good job."

"You left yourself open for all attacks."

"Yeah okay-"

"You didn't even try to fight back. It was like you wanted him to defeat you-"

"OKAY WEISS I GET IT! I WAS BEATEN! AND I SUCK AT FIGHTING!" Snapped Eddy.

"Back during the initiation test, you fought off those Beowolves no problem and you lunged into battle. Why didn't you do the same thing here?" Asked Weiss.

"I don't know! I guess- I guess its because I was fighting a monster instead of a person." Said Eddy.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to train you how to fight too." Said Weiss as she walked passed the injured Eddy.

"Come on get up, and get into your fighting position." Said Weiss pulling out her weapon and standing on the opposite side of the ring.

"Wait... You want to fight?" Asked Eddy brushing himself off.

"Duh!"

"No way! I'm still sore from that last fight!"

Before Eddy could react Weiss swiped Eddy's feet from under him, causing him to fall down.

"What the heck was that for!?" Asked Eddy picking himself up yet again.

"Your stance was pathetic! Here you need to have a strong stance like this so you won't be knocked over so easily." Said Weiss demonstrating with a strong stance of her own.

"*Sigh* Fine." Said Eddy trying to get into a powerful stance.

"No! *Sigh* Here let me-" Said Weiss getting behind Eddy.

"What the-!? What are you doing?!" Yelled Eddy blushing as Weiss got very close to him behind him, trying to manipulate his arms and legs into the correct stance with her own.

"Trying to help you! Now if you just swallow your pride and let me help you we can get you in the correct stance!" Said Weiss finally getting Eddy to stand in the correct stance.

"Okay, this looks good." Said Weiss as she let go of Eddy and walked in front of him. She tried to knock his feet out from under him again but this time Eddy's stance protected him from falling. Causing Eddy to smile.

"Hey look! I did it!" Said Eddy.

"Excellent job Eddy. Now lets continue on proper battle formation and fighting style." Said Weiss as she pulled out her Myrtenaster and continued to teach Eddy.

Weiss and Eddy continued with battle training. Even though Weiss' battle style is very recognizable with fencing she knew other sword techniques that could fit Eddy much better. So Weiss decided to teach Eddy a sword fighting technique that is equivalent to the European sword fighting technique from Earth. With a lot of strong stances, holding the handle of the blade with two hands, being on the defensive, powerful and decisive strikes, and several other attributes to European sword fighting techniques. Not to mention that Weiss also taught Eddy about more resourceful and useful ways to use Dust to give him an edge in battle. Eddy actually enjoyed this a lot more then just sitting in the library studying with Weiss having absolutely NO conversations or activity besides reading. This was nice. About 40 more minutes passed until the bell went off.

 _(BEEEEEEEEEP)_

"Looks like the bell went off, seems like we should finish our training session on a separate date." Said Weiss putting Myrtenaster away.

"Yeah... It looks that way." Said Eddy putting his own weapon away. As Weiss was walking over to the exit Eddy spoke up.

"Hey Weiss!"

"Yeah Eddy?" Asked Weiss stopping and turning her head to look at Eddy.

"Thanks for... Teaching me and stuff..." Said Eddy trailing off and rubbing the back of his head a little embarrassed. Weiss let out a small smile as she said.

"No problem Eddy, come 'on. We can't be late for class." Said Weiss as she continued walking with Eddy following along.

* * *

 **Workout Room:**

In the workout room a few students were lifting weights and working out. Notable ones consisted of Ed, Yang, Ruby, Pyrrah, Ren, Nora, and Jaune (who was forced to go by Pyrrah). Each one of them were working on their own machines. Such as Nora working on a pull down machine lifting over 800 pounds, and Jaune working on a different pull machine... Barely lifting 10 pounds. While Ed was casually lifting 500 pound dumbbells in each hand while Yang was laying flat on the bench press lifting 800 pounds.

"Hey Ed, that's not bad. Lifting 500 pounds in each hand with no problem... Not bad. But I can do better." Said Yang challenging Ed yet again. Everyone in the room stopped working out growing concerned and scared faces thinking about the last time Yang challenged Ed.

"Oh really? Well lets see how much you can lift." Said Ed dropping the two individual 500 pound weights he had in his hands implanting themselves into the ground.

"Okay, Ruby change the weights on my barbell to osmium!" Said Yang.

"Wait Yang! Do you have any idea how heavy that stuff is!? Two cubic feet of that stuff weights 3400 pounds!" Said Ruby.

"It's fine little sis! I've carried a lot more then that! now come on and change my weights!" Said Yang as Ruby complied. But Osmium being some of the densist material on Remnant she needed help from Nora, Ren, Pyrrah, and Jaune just to lift one weight. After the group successfully loaded up Yangs barbell, she successfully lifted it! She was actually struggling because what she was lifting was equivalent to 42 tons!

"Ha! Beat that Ed!" Said Yang. Right after she said that she felt something lift up the bench press she was laying on being lifted off the ground, and brought back down, and lifted back up again.

"Good job Yang!" Said Ed lifting the bench press, Yang, and the 42 ton barbell ALL TOHETHER without a sweat from underneath the bench press.

"Haha! You got me again big guy!" Said Yang throwing the barbell back landing on the ground with a loud _(THUD!)._

After the group cleaned up the mess they decided they were done as they headed back to their dorms since all classes for the day was over. Ed and Yang were the last ones to leave, walking out of the workout room and whipping the sweat off of them using towels.

"Hey Yang, do you wanna go out and do something later?" Asked Ed whipping the sweat off of him brow.

"Ed, are you asking me out on a DATE?" Asked Yang.

"Oh! I um- Ummmm-"

"I'm just joking big guy! Of curse I'd like to something with you later. What do you have in mind?" Asked Yang.

"Oh well, whatever you want." Said Ed.

"I know the PERFECT place we could go!" Said Yang.

"Okay then! What time?" Asked Ed.

"How about 7:00 tomorrow night? I can't do it tonight." Said Yang.

"Sure thing!" Said Ed.

"Well... I gotta get going! See ya later Ed!" Said Yang walking off, as Ed believed he also saw Yang wink at him.

"See ya!" Said Ed walking the other way.

* * *

 **Team EEE Dorm Room:**

After all classes ended for the day Ed Edd n Eddy all returned to their Dorm Room, really just hanging out in the living room. Double D was studying for class and Ed and Eddy were sitting down on the couch watching the idiot box bored.

"Hey Double D! Anything on the agenda for today?" Asked Eddy.

"Nothing Eddy. But if I might make a suggestion I would say that you should study for you classes." Said Double D still studying.

"Ugh! Nevermind! I rather sit in front of the TV with Ed watching mo-mo-... Movies! That's it!" Said Eddy perking up.

"Oh good lord, what is it now Eddy?" Asked Double D cautiously.

"Just think of this Double D! We make our own movie about Remnant! Just like what we did when we made that home movie for my brother! We make the video! Sell the sucker for some big bucks back in our world of a documentary of an ALIEN WORLD! Then we'll be swimming in mullah!" Said Eddy.

"... Oh alright! Its better then your last plan. But your forgetting-" Double D was cut off.

"Double D! You'll be the camera man like last time!" Said Eddy.

"But Eddy we don't have-"

"I'll be executive producer, executive director, and most importantly, the star!" Said Eddy as Ed started to dig in the sofa cushions for something.

"Ed can be... Ed! And we'll show the folks back on Earth what the average day in Remnant is like! Plus we'll also have the residential group that lives here, RWBY, the team not Ruby herself. Doesn't that get a little confusing after a while? Anyway Team RWBY guides us through Remnant, make it look good for the camera, and then BOOM!" Said Eddy excitedly.

"You're forgetting something Eddy! We need a-"

"Camera, static free!" Said Ed tossing a Camera over to Double D.

"Why do you keep a camera in the sofa, Ed?" Asked Double D.

"What?"

"There you have it!" Said Eddy.

"Well we DO have a camera." Said Double D holding up a camera.

"Great! Lets go get Team RWBY and then the next stop will be Vale!" Said Eddy walking towards the door along with Ed.

"Ed do you have a manual for this somewhere?" Asked Double D trying to work the camera.

"Somewhere."

* * *

 **City of Vale:**

Both Team RWBY and Team EEE were walking down the streets of Vale with Double D holding the camera in front of him.

"This is ridiculous!" Commented Weiss.

"Oh come on Weiss! All they want is our help to make a movie! Doesn't that sound fun?" Asked Yang.

"Ugh! This is just so childish!" Said Weiss.

"Come on Weiss! Just think about it. When the Ed's make this movie and bring it back to their alien world the inhabitants there will make our images famous! We'll be like celebrities there! They'll put our images on T-shirts! Make cartoons out of us! Have entire conventions dedicated to us! Fans dressing up as us! They'll make toys out of us! And even make an anime about us too!" Said Ruby.

"Yeah right, an anime. I really drought that Ruby." Said Blake reading her book as they were walking.

"Now that you make it sound like that..." Said Weiss.

"Okay this spot looks good! Double D, get the camera ready." Said Eddy as Double D set up the camera and aimed it towards Eddy.

"Umm... We rolling?" Asked Eddy.

"Action!" Whispered Double D.

"Hello there people of Earth! Its me! the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist Eddy! I know you might be wondering where I am, I'm on the alien world known as Remnant! Me and my two side kicks got here after I created a portal whatamajiger machine bringing me and my two side kicks here as well." Said Eddy totally fabricating everything.

"What does playboy mean?" Asked Ruby leaning over to Blake. Blake just shrugged her shoulders.

"And ya know what-" Before Eddy could finish the camera changed positions.

"Now?" Asked Eddy.

"Action!"

"And ya know what? I befriended some of the locals here! Let me introduce, TEAM RWBY!" Said Eddy jumping over to the side signaling Team RWBY to make it into frame. Ruby jumped in and said while pumping her hands into the air.

"What is good in the hood?" Eddy face palmed himself as both Weiss and Blake walked into frame. Yang was nowhere to be seen.

"Umm... Yang?" Asked Double D. Suddenly Yang jumped into as she said picture.

"Did somebody say Yang?!" Said Yang jumping into the frame with jazz hands.

"*Ahem!* Can you girls kindly tell the people of Earth your names and interests?" Asked Double D.

"Well... My name is-" Began Ruby, but was interrupted by Yang.

"Why would I wanna to that when I've prepared this GREAT song and dance number? And a one! And a two-!"

"Stop stealing the show! Quiet down and let everyone else speak!" Yelled Ruby at her sister.

"This is my one chance to show my awesome singing voice to an alien world! Get off my back!" Yang yelled back, with both Weiss and Blake rolling their eyes.

"Boy Yang! You did a great job!" Said Ed shaking a rattle over everyone's head.

"What the- Where did you even get-" Eddy quickly snatched the rattle from Ed and hid it behind his back.

"Umm... Hey Ed! Tell the people of Earth how popular I am here!" Said Eddy tossing the rattle away with the camera following the flying rattle.

"I forget."

 _(SMACK!)_ "Who just threw that?!" Yelled a very angry Coco Adel turning around from her group Team CAVY.

The camera turned to static as the next shot showed Ed and Eddy running away along with Double D who's holding the camera from Coco who's chacing them with her minigun screaming.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR MESSING UP MY HAIR!" Along with Velvet and the rest of Team RWBY trying to calm her down.

"RUN AWAY!" Screamed the Ed's in unison.

The camera turned to static once again as it got a clear image off Eddy, Ed, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were walking along the street with Blake and Double D who were behind the camera. She doesn't really like the lime light.

"-And that was the entire history of my family and the history of Remnant." Said Weiss finishing up her informative story.

"Geez Weiss! Could that story be any longer!?" Yelled Eddy both bored and annoyed.

"Your lucky, she was actually telling you the abridged version." Said Ruby.

"Oh! Should I tell that too-"

"NO!" Yelled everyone.

"So anyway, this world isn't too different from our own, did I forget to tell you? They made me king here!" Said Eddy smirking with the girls rolling their eyes yet again.

"Right Ed?" Asked Eddy.

"Hi Cardin!" Said Ed completely ignoring Eddy and referring to Team CRDL walking on the other side of the street. Eddy stopped in his tracks as he looked over at the group of bullies.

"Ya see those losers? Their the neighborhood bullies, and whenever their picking on someone weaker then them I usually have to smack them around just to show them who's boss. " Said Eddy leaning up against a fire hydrant and completely unaware that Team CRDL was standing right behind him.

"Umm... Eddy, you might wanna lock behind ya." Said Yang as Eddy turned around to see the angry looks of Team CRDL, giving a nervous smile.

"Losers huh? Hey nerd ya getting this?" Asked Cardin as he gave Eddy a wedgie and hooked the end of it to the back of a parked truck that was taking off. Cardin and his Team were smirking as RWBY and Double D were giving cringey looks.

"Haha! He collects underwear because I'm constantly destroying his own by giving him atomic wedgies pretty lame huh guys-?" Eddy slipped from the fire hydrant he was holding on to as the camera turned to static once more. When the camera snapped back it showed Eddy screaming in pain as he was being dragged against the asphalt by his underwear until it broke, leaving Eddy laying on the middle of the road. Team CRDL laughed as they walked away.

"Look at him bounce people of Earth!" Said Ed looking into the camera and pointing at Eddy.

"Eddy! Are you alright?" Asked Ruby as everyone ran over to Eddy laying down face first in pain.

"Boy Eddy! You deserve a shake for that!" Said Ed shaking the rattle over Eddy's head. Eddy snatched the rattle away from Ed and tried to crush it by jumping on it. Only to have the rattle skid away with Ed running after it and Eddy falling flat on his back.

"Wow, REAL good job Eddy! Does acting like a fool in our world resemble 'acting cool' back in your world?" Said Weiss with Eddy turning his head to face her, giving her an angry look.

The camera turned to static once again. When the camera cut out with the static yet again it showed Team RWBY with their weapons out and Eddy standing in the woods with his back to the camera.

"No backs to the camera its rude you know!" Said Double D holding the camera.

"Shut up and roll!" Said Eddy as he turned around to face the camera.

"You guys see this somber place? Its called the Emerald Forest where monsters called Grimm live and attack innocent people. But with the help of Team RWBY over here me and my sidekicks managed to-" Eddy was cut off.

"EDDY! This is NOT a safe place to film!" Yelled Ruby.

"You should probably listen to Ruby Eddy." Said Blake.

"Don't ruin the mood guys! We can handle a few Grimm if they come our way! We're totally fine!" Said Eddy was he kept walking. Ed looks around scared holding his rattle in front of him like a shield.

"Umm... Yeah! We're not afraid of this stupid forest! In fact the monsters here are afraid of US! Because the last time we fought them they ran away with their literal tails between their legs!" Said Eddy.

"In fact thanks to little red over there, me and my boys got new weapons like this awesome Swordfish!" Said Eddy pulling out his weapon. "I know he doesn't look like much but he's a deadly killer!" Said Eddy demonstrating how cool his weapon is by swinging it around.

"Whenever I pull him out the Grimm run for the hills in fact-" Double D changed positions before Eddy could finish.

"Why are you doing that?!" Asked Eddy out of anger.

"I'm just trying to create dynamics Eddy!" Whispered Double D.

"Don't get hardy on me Double D!" Yelled Eddy as the bush he was standing in front of started to glow with red eyes.

"WHAT IS IT NOW!?" Asked Eddy annoyed looking at everyone's scared faces.

"Umm... Eddy..." Started off Weiss.

"What?! What is it?!" Asked Eddy again annoyed.

"GR-GR-GR- GRIMM!" Yelled Double D as the creature behind Eddy let out a vicious growl. Before Eddy could react a huge Ursa stuffed Eddy halfway into its mouth and tried to eat him. But luckily Ed and Double D grabbed his legs and pulled while the girls started to attack the Ursa.

"I gotta Eddy!" Yelled Ed.

"Pull Ed!" Screamed Double D as Ruby successfully shot the Ursa in the head killing it letting Eddy go. But before even a millisecond could pass by a whole legion of different Grimm appeared out of nowhere. Everyone reacted accordingly.

"RUN AWAY!" Screamed the Eds as them and the girls ran away. Double D tucks the camera under his arm so he can run better getting a shot of the Grimm chasing after them.

"HELP ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The camera cut to static yet again as it cut back to a room with Eddy, Ed and the rest of Team RWBY standing there.

"Hey there people of Earth, it's your favorite explorer yet again Eddy! Where am I? Nowhere special just the school of Beacon where people go to learn how to fight monsters!" Said Eddy.

"And you know what, I'm quite the popular guy here! Just look around!" Said Eddy as the camera panned around to show mannequins dressed up in very stylized clothes being hung around in hidden rope.

"This is a new low." Said Weiss quietly face palming herself.

"But that's not all! They also want my autograph the second they come in contact with me. OH! Would you look at that? Cardin over here wants my autograph!" Eddy walks up to a male mannequin dressed up as Cardin as Eddy signed his name on his shirt.

"Sweet Eddy! You're awesome dude!" Said Eddy mimicking Cardin's voice.

"Look at that! It's the residential hyperactive girl of the school Nora Valkyrie!" Eddy wrote his name on the mannequin's forehead as he shoved the maniquin dressed up as Nora Valkyrie away.

"You know... I wonder why we couldn't get the REAL Nora." Commented Yang. Right after Yang said this the door slammed open with Coco Adel standing there looking very angry starring at Eddy and walking over to him.

"*Pssss!* Eddy! Coco!" Whispered Ruby.

"What? Coco? Did I forget her? There you go!" Said Eddy as he wrote on the REAL Coco Adel's face, afterwards she stood there in shock that he actually drew on her face.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? YOU DREW ON MY FACE AND YOU STOLE ALL MY DESIGNER CLOTHES FOR YOUR STUPID MANIQUINS FOR WHATEVER YOUR DOING HERE!?" Yelled Coco as he grabbed a maniquin showing that all of the clothes the maniquins were wearing were Coco's. She then turned her attention to the camera Double D was holding as she asked.

"Are you filming my reaction to put on the web later on for your own personal amusement?!" Yelled Coco.

"Of corse not Coco, what gave you that impression?" Asked Double D.

"Okay Coco, how about we all relax and-" Blake wasn't able to finish.

"Okay, I'm just going to BEAT YOU TO DEATH NOW! PEPARE TO DIE!" Yelled Coco.

"Wait! We can work this out-" Eddy wasn't able to finish as Coco threw Eddy against the wall.

"GIVE ME BACK MY DESIGNER CLOTHES!" Yelled Coco as Ed picked himself up and began to run along with Eddy. Throughout the chaos Double D was knocked down onto the ground with the camera landing on it's side facing Double D. In the background Coco was chasing Ed and Eddy with Team RWBY chasing after Coco trying to calm her down and hold her back.

"I think the people of Earth know what Remenent is like now Eddy." Said Double D looking into the camera as it was about to die.

 _(CRACK!)_ "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-"

* * *

 **In an old Warehouse in Vale:**

Roman Torchwick and his right hand lady Neopolitan were in the old warehouse that the White Fang were committing there operations at. Stealing and trafficking Dust and Atlas tech in order for them to obtain more power. Yet something was bothering Torchwick, it has been a week since Cinder got an evil dark creature to cross over to their own world called Evil Tim and got him to agree to help them conquer the world of Remnant. Basically Evil Tim said he required a few things in order to help them succeed, he said he needed some expensive medical and laboratory equipment, he would need a few thousand Lien worth of computers, and other expensive and outrageous things. Roman especially hated the weird crows that would hang out around the warehouse watching everyone. Evil Tim never said it but Roman and everyone else knew that he was connected to those crows. As Roman was about to lit another cigar Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald walked in.

"So Roman... Did you hear anything from our new guest?" Asked Cinder as she stopped walking and stood in front of Roman.

"Who knows? All tall dark and creepy does all day is stay in his lab. I have no idea what he's doing in there and frankly... I don't wanna know." Said Roman.

"Well... That's too bad because all of us are going in there." Said Cinder as she gestured everyone forward to the metal door where Evil Tim's lab was with Cinder and Roman leading the group. Roman knocked three times as he said.

"Hey Evil Tim! It's been days now! We wanna know what your doing in there!" Said Roman. No response.

"We're coming in anyway." Said Cinder as she pushed open the metal door and be the first one to walk inside. As the other criminals followed along they noticed the room was very dark. As the villains wondered around they found several objects inhabiting the room. There were large machines, meat hooks and knives hanging on chains, large tubes connected to machines with some sort of glowing purple fluid in there with what looks like a dead overgrown tape worm, a flayed open dead Ursai on a medical table with lights hovering over the dead creature. Several containers which looked like they were holding Grimm organs and body parts, several advanced Atlas computers being one of the only lights in the room. Also sprawled across another table we're Atlas weapons and robotic parts scattered about. To mention every dark detail of the room would take too long to take.

"What the heck was he doing here?" Asked Roman looking around at the dark displays.

"Seems like he's been doing A LOT of... Intimate research." Said Emerald nosing through one of Evil Tim's computers. Meanwhile Mercury was looking at the glowing containers with the dead serpent creatures in them. Mercury poked the glass with his finger looking at the dead worm as it suddenly sprang to life and attacked the glass with millions of it's sharp teeth scaring Mercury sending him back.

"What the heck is that!? Did you guys see that thing lunge at me?!" Yelled Mercury with fear still in his voice pointing at the tube with the dark worm in it. Everyone looked at Mercury then looked back at the glowing tube where the creature was in it's original position. Everyone glared at Mercury with annoyed looks.

"You've been watching too many scary movies Mercury." Commented Emerald.

Everyone still continued to snoop around the lab. Everyone would still come across the stereotypical evil lab stuff until Neo came across a book on a pedestal. This book was huge, thick, and had what looked like to by mystical designs all over it pulsing with purple energy. Neo looked back to see that nobody else saw the book on the pedestal, the others were still exploring other parts of the lab. As Neo reached for the book.

"Wait, I got into Evil Tim's secret files! And it looks like he's planning on making some sort of-" Emerald wasn't able to finish as a very small yelp was heard across the room, as Neo reached for the book a hand reached out of the darkness grabbing her wrist. As the one owning the hand stepped out of the shadows, it was a gray thin corpse standing there with glowing purple eyes and a glowing purple symbol on its forehead. Neo tried to struggle and get out of the corpses grasp but the corpse was stronger then Neo thought. So Neo did the next sensible thing as she pulled out her blade from her umbrella and cut the corpses hand of as she took several steps back. The corpse didn't even look like it was effected when its hand was cut off. It just stood there motionless for another second, then looked at its severed stump where his hand used to be. Everyone just stood there starring at the corpse for a few more seconds until a fire ball took the corpses head off causing it to fall to the ground. The fire blast came from Cinder.

"WHAT IN GODS NAME WAS THAT!?" Asked Roman.

 _"What are you doing in my lab?"_ Asked the disembodied voice of Evil Tim, he was nowhere to be seen until one purple eye opened up behind Neo in the darkness. As Neo turned around she saw the 7 foot tall man walking out of the darkness towards her as she took several steps back.

 _"Please enlighten me to why you thought it would be a good idea to break into my lab and touch my belongings?"_ Asked Evil Tim.

"No, I think you have some explaining to do. We poured our time and resources into you and you stayed in this lab for a whole week and NOT tell us any progress you've been making! What was that thing that grabbed Neo and what the heck are you doing in this godforsaken lab?! We deserve an explanation!" Yelled Roman. Evil Tim just stood there for a few more seconds silent until he spoke up.

 _"... I am simply conducting research on your world, these... Grimm and this Atlas technology of your world can be very useful in my projects. We made a deal that if I assist you in conquering this world you would give me in return a large portion of territory and allow me to destroy the Eds myself. That is what I'm doing, crafting weapons that can give us the upper hand to our enemies."_ Explained Evil Tim.

"Alright then what about the corpse that attacked her?" Asked Cinder.

 _"Simply helpers around the lab. Your Neo friend was about to touch a very personal object of mine, and my helpers couldn't let her touch one of my most valuable possessions. And if your wondering WHERE I got my lab assistants from I walked over to the nearest graveyard and used some necromancy to bring the corpses back to life under my will."_ Said Evil Tim slowly walking closer to Cinder.

"Wait necromancy!? You mean bringing the dead back to life?! What is this magic?! There's no such thing as magic!" Said Emerald.

 _"Perhaps not in your world but it does exist in my world, and using that power is still only a very tiny fraction of what I'm capable of."_ Said Evil Tim as he continued to walk forward and from the darkness more purple glowing eyes started to appear. As Evil Tim finally walked close enough to Cinder he stood in front of her starring down at her.

 _"And as for our 'deal' I have altered it."_ Said Evil Tim looking down at Cinder.

"I'm sorry but I don't think you understand the situation here, I gave you the task of-" Cinder was interrupted

 _"No. It is YOU who doesn't understand the situation here, with my eye it gives me the ability to see EVERYTHING. I can see a persons desires, their fears, their deepest darkest secrets, and I can even have glimpses of the future. I know that when you see me as not being useful anymore you will dispose of me. Do you want to know what your future will be like if you even think about stabbing me in the back?"_ Asked Evil Tim. Cinder couldn't think up a response.

 _"I see you DEAD, I see Roman DEAD, I see your henchmen DEAD, I see the White Fang DEAD, and I even see Salem DEAD."_ Said Evil Tim whispering it into Cinder's ear.

 _"That's right, I looked inside your head. I know everything you know. So I heavily suggest that you will treat me as an equal and get those ridiculous thoughts out of your head that you even have the slightest bit of power over me. Because if I sense even a hint of treachery from you, I will destroy you and destroy everything that you hold dear. it wouldn't even be that difficult, I can simply hypnotize you and tell you to jump off a cliff. Do you now understand the scope of my power? Are we clear?"_ Asked Evil Tim in a low but extremely threatening tone.

Cinder didn't respond.

 _"*Snigger* Glad we are in agreement, If I do come up with a new way to utterly destroy our enemies... I will alert you."_ Said Evil Tim as she looked away from Cinder.

 _"Now if your done wasting my time, I have some work that needs my attention. My lab assistants will show you the way out."_ Said Evil Tim as the corpses herded everyone out of the lab. As everyone left the lab and was standing outside of it Evil Tim stood in the doorway.

 _"Here is what will happen, I will work in my lab in peace. You WILL NOT enter my lab at any given time, I am always watching you..."_ Everyone looked up at the crows sitting on the steel beams near the top of the ceiling looking down at everyone.

 _"And I will inform you if I come across any useful resources or information we can use to destroy our enemies... Are we clear?"_ Said Evil Tim in a tone of voice that sounds like he's giving a statement rather then a question.

"But wait, this wasn't part of our-" Roman was cut off.

 _"I have altered the deal! Prey I don't alter it any further!"_ Said Evil Tim as he slammed the metal door.

"This deal is getting worse all the time." Commented Roman. The door opened up again.

 _"Also you will wear this dress and bonnet."_ Said Evil Tim handing a dress to Roman.

"This was never a condition of our arrangement-"

 _"I have altered the deal! Prey I don't alter it any further!"_

 _ **(SLAM!)**_

"This deal is getting worse all the time!"

 ** _(CREEK!)_**

 _"Here is a unicycle! You will ride it where ever you go!"_

"What!? I'M NOT RIDING SOME DAMNED UNICYCLE!"

 _"I have altered the deal! Prey I do not alter it any further!"_

 ** _(SLAM!)_**

"THIS DEAL IS GETTING WORSE ALL THE TIME!"

 ** _(CREEK!)_**

 _"You are to also wear these clown shoes and refer to yourself as 'Mary'."_

"WHAT!? NO WAY MAN I'M NOT DOING IT!"

 _"I have altered the deal! Pray I do not alter it any further!"_

 _ **(SLAM!)**_

"THIS DEAL-!... Is very fair and I'm happy to be apart of it." Said Roman as he put his ear to the door.

...

 ** _(CREEK!)_**

"I sensed sarcasm in your voice! For that you will put on clown makeup every day!"

 ** _(SLAM!)_**

Everyone paused to see what was going to happen next but... Nothing happened. Roman swallowed his pride as he bent down and picked up the unicycle, dress, and clown shoes that he threw on the ground as he and everyone else walked away. Cinder was immediately regretting her decision of using that machine to bring Evil Tim to her world in the first place.

 **A/N: Here it is, chapter 10. And as I said before I'm trying to make Evil Tim the best villain I can, I know he seems over the top evil yet... The word Evil is in his name. I know there are some out there who want to see the Kankers instead of Evil Tim but the Kankers at their worse are bullies and not true villains, same goes for Eddy's Brother. Not really a villain just a bully. Anyway please leave a review and tell me what you think. Bye.**


	11. Burnt Toast

**A/N: This chapter takes place several weeks in between 'Welcome to Beacon' and 'A Minor Hiccup'. And I'd like to thank Dungeon Wrym and Ninjawarrior08 for their suggestions that will be in this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Beacon:** _The next day_

It was the next day of classes for Ed Edd and Eddy at Beacon. The day went on as usual until they made it to weapons class. In weapons class students would basically be taught how to properly use, forge, and design effective deadly weapons on their own to fight against the forces of Grimm. The other students that came to this class that the Eds were friends with were Nora, Pyrrha, Blake, and Ruby. And as anyone could've guessed Ruby had a reputation in the classroom of being a little mad scientist because of all the incredible and insane weapons that Ruby has created ever since she came to Beacon. And with Double D unlike his two friends Ed and Eddy he actually listened to the teachers lectures. That day each one of them were told to find partners and forge a unique and original weapon of the combined work of two partners. Ruby and Double D partnered up while Ed and Eddy partnered up. As predicted, Double D and Ruby received an A+ for their new original weapon they designed. It was a pair of swords that can turn into a bigger sword when put together, it can shapeshift into a whip, and it can turn into a plasma cannon. Ed and Eddy however glued a bunch of metal parts together and tried to make it look like an axe/gun of some type. They we're going to receive a D for their terrible attempt at making a weapon but was dropped to an F right after the glued pieces of metal somehow exploded in the teachers face. Eddy still thought it was totally worth it to see how big the vain got on the teachers head as she was yelling. Anyway after class everyone left to make it to their next class.

Ed was traveling with Eddy as Ed was wondering something that he asked Eddy.

"Why is Double D and Ruby so smart?" Asked Ed.

"Because they were replaced with shapeshifting aliens." Said Eddy sarcastically.

"*GASP!* They're shapeshifting aliens!?... No way!" Said Ed taking everything Eddy said as truth. Eddy smirked at this, remembering the last time something like this happened.

"You didn't hear this from me but! When we traveled through the portal to this world Double D was replaced by an alien lizard when he was traveling through the portal when we got here! And has been posing as Double D all this time! Plotting to take over the world! He is a Reptilian!" Said Eddy.

"*GASP!* Wait! But what about Ruby?" Asked Ed.

"Double D the reptilian kidnapped poor Ruby in her sleep and used the portal machine to bring his alien lady bug assistant in here to pose as Ruby! They want to create human animal hybrids to take over the world! Why do you think she's always wearing black and red?" Said Eddy.

"COOL!" Said Ed.

"But that's not all lumpy! They already got to the other kids here! We're alone!" Said Eddy.

"No we are not." Said Ed looking at all the other kids who were passing through the hallway. "NO! But we are!" Said Eddy pointing to Cardin who was across the hall drinking from the water fountain.

"Oh look! There's Cardin!" Said Ed as if he was totally unaware that he was a bully. "No! The reptilian and the lady bug turned Cardin into a cardinal! And Coco into a brown dove! And look over there! Nora was turned into hummingbird! Do you ever wonder why she's so hyper?" Said Eddy pointing at Nora walking by and Eddy dragging Ed around the school to show him more 'examples'.

"Look! Lie Ren as been spliced with a snake! And look! Pyrrha has been turned into a wolf! And Jaune over there has been turned into a deer! And Yang was turned into a lion! And look at Blake over there! She's a cat!" Said Eddy dragging Ed all around the school showing him all the different 'examples'. Until Eddy picked Eddy up as he said "I must find the shapeshifting aliens Eddy! Maybe we can find something in the dorms!" Said Ed as he ran away with Eddy.

* * *

 **EEE Dorm Room:**

Ed had a face of fear as he was digging through all of Double D's belongings looking panicked as he was doing so. All the while Eddy was standing on the side trying his very best not to burst out laughing.

"Eddy! Look at all this technology stuff! I think he's planning to turn the whole world into human animal hybrids!" Said Ed panicked while Eddy's face turned red still trying his best not to laugh.

"But Ed! You must bewhere! The reptilian and lady bug will literally turn you into dog food if they find out that we're plotting against them!" Said Eddy.

"But Eddy! What can we do about it!?" Asked Ed. "All we can do now lumpy is hope for the best and make sure they don't get us!" Said Eddy as he left the room. A couple of seconds passed as Ed was still looking through all of Double D's stuff.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ED HELP ME!" Screamed Eddy from the hallway. Ed shacked in terror as he ran into the hallway to find all of Eddy's clothes lying on the floor.

"NO! NOT EDDY! TAKE ME REPTILIAN AND LADY BUG!" Screamed Ed picking up Eddy's clothes as a group walked down the hallway that consisted of Double D, Ruby, Nora, Pyrrha, and Blake. As they were chatting they looked over and saw Ed on his knees cluching Eddy's clothes as the group ran over to Ed.

"Oh my gosh! Ed what happened?!" Asked Ruby.

"What's wrong Ed?!" Asked Nora.

"Ed! Why were you screaming?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Wait. Why are you clutching clothes on the floor?" Asked Blake.

"Why are Eddy's clothes on the hallway floor? Is he running around naked again?" Asked Double D as the girls turned to face Double D with various looks of shock and disgust on their faces. All except for Nora who was smiling.

"He runs around naked?!" Asked Blake.

"Yeah! Be free Eddy!" Said Nora pumping her fist in the air. Ed immediately noticed them as he got up and grabbed Ruby and Double D.

"What have you two alien shapeshifters do to Eddy?! Give me the antidote!" Screamed Ed.

"Ed! What are you talking about!?" Yelled Ruby.

"Oh no this smells like one of Eddy's-" Double D wasn't able to finish as he dropped both Ruby and Double D on the ground.

"Am I the last human on Remnant!? I am alone! I am hungry!" Screamed Ed as he ran away.

"May I ask what that was about?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Eddy is tricking Ed and making him think we're some sort of monsters." Said Double D.

"Well whatever the case, lets go after him." Said Blake as they all followed Ed and try and calm him down.

"Ed wait! I can make you a sandwich!" Called out Double D.

"Yeah! And I can get Ren to cook up some pancakes to make you feel better!" Said Nora. As they all left, Eddy whose entire body was stuffed into a bucket with only his head and fingers sticking out, crawled out of the corner.

"Oh no I'm a bug! Please help me Ed!" Said Eddy as he started to laugh.

As Ed was still running through the hallway the group was trying to chase him and calm him down. When the group finally got close enough and Double D was about to touch his doofus of a friends shoulder. There was a girly scream that rang through the hallway. Everyone immedietally turned around to face the noise!

"Some girl is in trouble!" Said Blake.

"Alright I give up! It's no fun being the last human! So can I be a Titan Beetle?" Asked Ed.

"Yeah sure Ed. You can be a Titan Beetle. But first we need to find out the scream came from!" Said Ruby as she and the group now including Ed ran down the hallway looking for the source of the scream. They made their way to Team CRDL's dorm with the door wide open. As the group looked inside they saw the school bully Cardin himself screaming like a girl. Causing everyone in the group to laugh causing Cardin to look towards them with an embarrassed look on his face.

"What the- What are you losers doing in my dorm?!" Asked Cardin still embarrassed but trying to hide it.

"We just followed the screaming of a helpless girl! HAHAHA! Even Jaune doesn't sound that girly when he screamed!" Said Nora causing everyone, even Pyrrha to laugh at this.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING IN MY DORM!?" Yelled Cardin out of anger. But before any member of the group could respond they heard another scream from down the hall. The group now including Cardin (He wanted to know who was screaming) ran down the hallway looking for the source of the scream. But quickly as it appeared it disappeared. It was now replaced by a familiar voice.

"YOU DARE INDRUDE IN MY ROOM INSECT! FOR THAT YOU WILL PAY! WITH YOUR LIFE!" **(BANG!) (BANG!) (BANG!) (BANG!) (BANG!) (BANG!)**

The voice along with the barrage sound of gunfire was coming from Team CAVY's room. As the group made it they saw that the door was shredded to pieces with what looks like to be bullet fire. As the gunfire died down the group looked inside the room to see the leader of Team CAVY Coco Adel herself standing there panting, carrying her smoking Gatling gun, with empty shells littering the floor, and bullet holes all over the walls.

"Coco, You haven't have happened to see a bug by any chance have you?" Asked Ruby cautiously.

"Yes I have! That THING crawled into my bedroom! But it escaped before I could KILL IT!" Said Coco out of anger.

"Well we're going to try and track it down before it can hurt anyone!" Said Ruby.

"I'm coming with you!" Said Cardin speaking up to the group with all of them, except Ed turning around and glaring at Cardin.

"And why would you want to do that?" Don't you hate us?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Don't get me wrong I hate you... But I hate bugs even more! And I wanna kill it!" Said Cardin angrily.

"Oh yeah, and hopefully this time when you see it again you won't scream like a little girl." Commented Blake.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Cardin.

"I'm coming with you! But hold on. I need to put on my bug killing boots I don't wanna ruin my Christian Louboutin Maralena Flame Sandals." Said Coco looking down at her expensive exotic shoes.

* * *

 **In the Dinning Hall:**

The group finally made their way to where they believe where the bug crawled off to. As the group opened up the door they saw that the dinning hall was crowded with students who were eating lunch.

"Ugh! We'll never find that bug now!" Said Ruby.

"Perhaps we should split up." Suggested Double D.

"Good idea Double D! Alright gang! Split up and look for clues!" Said Ruby. As everyone split up they all had one partner. Ed went with Double D as they were looking under the tables for the huge 'bug' that everyone was freaking out about.

"So Reptilian when will you put me through the gene splicing process in order to turn me into a beast man?" Asked Ed Excitedly.

"Ed! Eddy has been lying to you like the last time! Me and Ruby are not aliens, but we can talk about this later. First help me find that arthropod." Said Double D looking under the tables.

"As you command Reptilian!" Said Ed as he ran off to another part of the lunch room to look for the 'bug' everyone else was looking for. As he made his way to a more vacant part of the Dinning Hall he continued to look around until he heard a voice.

"Hey Ed!" Ed looked around only to find nothing.

"Down here numbskull!" As Ed looked down he saw Eddy who was stuffed into a bucket.

"EDDY! You look really good for a cockroach! I think I change my mind, I wanna be a Piranha instead!" Said Ed.

"Knock it off flea brain! I got into a lot of trouble going through the halls like this and now people wanna kill me! And help me get this bucket off!" Whispered Eddy.

"Oh I know! I'll show you to the rest of your kind!" Said Eddy picking up Eddy. But before Ed could leave he heard another voice. "ED FOUND THE BUG!" Ed looked over to see Coco Adel standing there as she swigged her purse at Ed's hands knocking Eddy out of them and tumbling near the boiler room door. At this point everyone saw the bug and started screaming out.

"SQUASH THE BUG!"

"KILL IT!"

"LOOK HOW BIG IT IS!"

"Isn't that just a guy in a bucket?"

Eddy then quickly scuttled away and made his way into the boiler room. At this point the rest of the group re-grouped and tried to assess the situation.

"Ed! Coco! Where did the bug run off to?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Ed had it in his hands but it escaped and ran into the boiler room! We need to kill it before they lay eggs!" Said Coco as she and the rest of the group walked to the boiler room door.

"Okay Cardin, you lead the way with the flash li- What are you doing?" Asked Blake as she and the others turned around to look at the shivering Cardin.

"Umm... You know what I'm just gonna stay here instead." Said Cardin.

"It's okay, I understand, picking up the shattered remains of your spine staying here while the rest of us go in the dark boiler room." Quipped Blake.

"Ooooohhhhhhh! Burn!" Said Ruby.

"Ugh! Alright fine whatever!" Said Cardin as she walked ahead of the group and pulled out a flashlight and led the groups way into the pitch black basement walking down the stairs.

"Shouldn't we just find a light switch?" Asked Double D with no one responding.

"Can you guys guess what I'm doing?" Asked Ed out of nowhere. As the group was continuing to look around they heard the sound of scuttling.

"What was that!?" Asked Ruby.

"George of the jungle- Who do you think?" Said Cardin.

"Cardin! Shut up and point your flash light over there!" Said Coco pointing at an area of the room that was near the boiler itself. As Cardin slowly brough his flashlight to said area he saw the 'bug' quickly scatter from behind the boiler to behind a pile of boxes.

"Woah look at the size of it!"

"It's huge!"

"Crush it!"

"There it goes!" Said Cardin.

"Oh man I've been dying to use my bug killing shoes!" Coco looking down at her black spikey boots smirking then lunging behind the boxes and started stomping on the bug viciously and repeatedly.

"Hya!" (SLAM!)

"Haha!" (SMASH!)

"Take this you nasty thing!" (SMASH!)

"Boy Coco's really good for a brown dove." Said Ed.

"Hya!" (SMASH)

"Gocha!" (SLAM!)

"HA!" (SMASH!)

As this was going on Double D finally found the light switch as he turned it on. (Click!)

"Much better." Said Double D.

"Wait a second! This isn't a bug!" Said Coco as she lifted the bleaten and bruised Eddy in a bucket into the air.

"Hold on a second... Is that Eddy?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Hit him again!" Said Cardin with a smile on his face.

"Yeah! Ruby and Double D use their alien minds to turn Eddy into a cockroach!" Said Ed taking Eddy from Coco's outstreached hand and showing him to everyone. Coco and Cardin both turned to Double D along with Ruby and gave them death glares. Ruby and Double D smiled nerviously at them.

"Umm... Me and Double D are really good with biology?" Said Ruby unconvincingly.

"I umm... Yes, we could hardly believe our own work." Said Double D unconvincingly as well.

"Oh real funny!" Said Coco as she and Cardin walked up the boiling room stairs.

"That was a very mean thing to do, Eddy!" Said Ruby turning to face Eddy.

"Completely uncalled for!" Said Pyrrha.

"Totally irresponsible!" Said Blake.

"Booo!" Booed Nora.

"Will you forget about it... AND JUST GET ME OUTTA THIS BUCKET?! ANGH!" Screamed Eddy as he tried to get out of the bucket he was trapped in. The girls and Double D rolled their eyes as they grabbed Eddy and started to pull.

"Eddy! You have a lot of explaining to do after this!" Yelled Ruby as the group was very close in pulling Eddy out of the bucket. But just as he did slip out the lights were turned off by Coco as the group all piled on top of each other in the dark.

* * *

 **EEE Dorm Room:** _Later that day, 6:10 AM_

It was around 5:30 in the afternoon as the Eds were hanging out in their dorm. Ed and Eddy were sitting in front of the TV playing a super awesome game that Ruby kindly let them borrow Kung Fu Ninja Ultimate Slayer Death Battle 2! Yet she did mention that the first one was much better, as Double D was collecting and doing research on the arthropod life-forms of this dimension. If he was going to stay in this world for a few months anyway while building the portal machine he might as well do some research on the other life forms on this planet. While Ed and Eddy were playing the video game beating the crud out of one another Eddy decided to speak up.

"So Ed, I hear your gonna go on a hot date tonight." Said Eddy as he giggled at the thought of his big dope of a friend finding a girl. Probably another sandwich. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"I am interested as well Ed, which female did you charm?" Asked Double D as he turned away from his work.

"Oh, it's Miss Xiao Long! Or... Just Yang." Said Ed as Eddy and Double D looked at him in shock.

"Yang? From Team RWBY?" Asked Double D.

"Yup!" Responded Ed.

"You managed to go on a date with HER?!" Asked Eddy still baffled.

"Yup! Only, it's not really a date, we're just gonna hang out! As friends!" Said Ed.

"I don't think so Ed, the way I see her look at you and... Sometimes you look at her, it's going to be more then just 'Two friends hanging out.'" Said Double D.

"Wow, Lumpy! I gotta give you credit of actually catching a hot one. That girl is seriously the whole package. She's tall, blond, curvy, and not to mention has a nice pair of-"

"Eddy!" Yelled Double D.

"What? I was gonna say eyes. She has nice eyes." Said Eddy.

"Oh, well then. In that case-"

"She also has a nice rack."

"EDDY!"

"You are right about that guys, Miss Xiao Long is the prettiest and strongest girl I've ever met." Said Ed smiling.

"And prabably the last if you don't take a shower monobrow." Commented Eddy as he pinched his nose. "You seriously smell like a gym bag."

"Thanks Eddy!"

"This I will have to agree on Eddy with Ed. You smell offensive, I suggest a strict decontamination bath to implement." Said Double D walking up to Ed.

"Not to mention get you a new look Ed! To sent that chick to cloud 9!" Said Eddy smiling as Double D rolled his eyes.

"Eddy! Just let Ed be himself and it will show Miss Xiao Long what a interesting-" Double D wasn't able to finish as Eddy stuffed a sock in Double D's mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just start the bath already Mr. Clean." Said Eddy to Double D with Double D possessing an annoyed look with Eddy then turning to Ed.

"What are you gonna do Eddy?" Asked Ed.

"Let's just say, I'm gonna make you an IRRESISTABLE chick magnet Lumpy!" Said Eddy as he started to laugh. With Ed starting to laugh along side the scam artist.

""Ha... Ha... Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I love chickens Eddy!"

* * *

 **Team RWBY Dorm:** _6:20_ _PM_

Yang was already getting ready to go on her 'date' with Ed. As she was putting on her huntress clothing she was sitting in the living room of the dorm with Weiss and Blake

"So your really going on a date with Ed?" Asked Weiss.

"Yup!" Said Yang.

"He smells like a dumpster and he's dumb as a doornail." Said Weiss.

"Yeah, but he's also strong, tough, happy, funny, friendly, and just a great guy in general!" Said Yang putting on her gloves to her second set of clothes.

"Besides, he's got nice pe-"

"STOP! I'M SORRY I EVER ASKED!" Said Weiss.

"Well I was going to say pecs, hehe..." Said Yang laughing as she put on he gloves to her huntress set of clothes.

"Hopefully you won't scare him away with your sexual remarks Yang." Commented Blake.

"It'll be fine! It's gonna be an awesome time." Said Yang as Ruby came walking in from the bedroom and into the kitchen. As she walked over to the fridge and poured herself some milk she looked over at her big sister.

"Oh, hey guys. What's with the get up Yang?" Asked Ruby.

"She's going to go out with Ed tonight." Said Blake.

"Sure am." Said Yang confidentially as Ruby's eye's started to sparkle.

"Really!? That's so great sis! And Ed is such a nice guy! Oh! If your gonna go on a date tonight I have just the thing to make you look absolutely gorgeous!" Said Ruby as she dashed off from the kitchen area and ran over to another area of the room where Ruby kept an assortment of boxes.

"Wait, are you talking about makeup Ruby? Because I'm already naturally beautiful, I don't need some stupid, artificial-" Yang was cut off.

"Bingo!" Said Ruby pulling something out of the box and running back over to the rest of Team RWBY with Crescent Rose in its sniper mode.

"Wait Ruby, what are you doing?" Asked Weiss.

"I just want to help Yang out by using one of my customized makeup bullets! I almost forgot these!" Said Ruby loading up said bullet into the chamber and aiming the barrel at Yangs face. "Close your eyes Yang!"

 _ **(BAM!)**_

Yang already jumped out of the way, instead the makeup bullet hitting Blake in the face. "Oh! Umm... Opps! Sorry Blake! But, look on the bright side! Now you look as pretty as ever!" Said Ruby holding up a mirror to Blake's face showing Blake with smeared messy makeup all over her face.

"*Gasp!* Ruby you have it set on whore." Said Blake.

"Oh umm... (Click) Alright now try to keep your nostrils closed!" Said Ruby aiming the rifle at Blake's face again, but Blake smacked it out of the way.

 ** _(BAM!)_**

Smearing the makeup all over the wall. "Oh now look what you did! Now I have to get my cold cream customized bullets!" Said Ruby.

"Wait, why we're you going to shoot me in the face again?" Asked Blake.

"Oh, ummm-"

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Oh, look at that! Someone's at the door!" Said Ruby being saved by the door. "Must be him." Said Yang walking over to the door and opening it revealing Ed standing there in a leather jacket, black pants, white shirt, black shoes, and sun glasses. Ed took off the sunglasses and put them away as he saw Yang.

"Grrr! Ed what's with the get up?" Said Yang who purred she saw Ed's get up. Ed pulled out white note cards and started flipping through them.

"Umm... I am exibating my love for- Point at Yang (Said Ed pointing at Yang) Because you are so cute and you have perfect here- Ummm... Hair!" Said Ed looking through the note cards as he looked at Yang showing her the notes and said. "Am I a good reader or what?" Yang just laughed at this as hard as she could along with the rest of Team RWBY (except Weiss) who could barely contain their laughter. Even if they tried to hide it. Yang just continued laughing as she pulled Ed's head in for a hug... Actually putting his head between her breasts.

"Hahahaha! That was so sweet Ed..." Said Yang as Ed muffled something while his head was still inbetween her beasts. "Oh! Sorry. I guess you need some air." Said Yang as she let go and Ed pulled his head back out taking deep breaths.

"Sorry about that Big Ed! I just got a little excited." Said Yang smiling.

"Oh, no problem Yang! But... You really do look very pretty... With your gold hair, lavender eyes, and-" Ed started to turn red as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry... I'm just not comfortable talking to pretty girls, that's all..." Said Ed still embarrassed while Yang was still smiling at the awkward lump.

"No need to be nervous around me handsome." Said Yang flirting with Ed just turning redder as a result.

"So... Should we get going now?" Asked Ed as Yang walked closer to him and responded with.

"Sounds like a good idea Big Ed, come on, we can take Bumblebee." Said Yang as she walked out of the room with Ed taking Yang's hand and walking down the hallway with her.

"Bumblebee? A transformer?" Asked Ed exited.

"No Ed." Said Yang giggling. "It's my motorcycle." Said Yang.

"A motorcycle!? Way cool!" Exclaimed Ed as they left. As Ruby closed the door Weiss walked over to the couch turning on the TV to the news channel.

"I'll keep an eye on the news, to make sure they don't destroy anything or set anything on fire while out there." Said Weiss as she continued to watch the TV. "Well I'm going to wash this makeup off." Said Blake as she entered the bathroom. "And I will adjust my cold cream customized bullets to help Blake get that makeup off!" Said Ruby.

"Please don't." Said Blake.

* * *

 **In Vale:** _6:30 PM_

Yang was riding her prized bike Bumblebee through the city of Vale going at speeds WAY over the speed limit and not being phased at all. However Ed who was sitting in the back was laughing the whole way loving the bike ride. Others would puke their guts out but not Ed. As the finally turned the corner they drove underneath the train tracks bridge and made a stop. Yang took of her helmet and shacked her head causing her hair to fall back into place.

"This is the place." Said Yang as she got of the bike.

"Wow, that was fun..." Said Ed in a bit of a trance as he got off the bike himself and followed Yang into a building. He was also somehow in his regular clothes again.

"You thought that was fun? You haven't seen ANYTHING yet." Said Yang as they made their way inside to reveal a club like setting with a dance floor, a bar area, flashing lights, a DJ, and several other academies featuring men wearing red glasses, hats, and black suits. As the two made it inside Yang stopped walking and pointed over to the bar.

"Follow me." Said Yang as the two made it to the bar.

"This place looks really cool! Do you usually come here Yang?" Asked Ed.

"Last time I was here I kind of ruffled the place up a little bit. But don't worry, the guy that owns this place is a good friend of mine." Said Yang as the two sat down on the stools waiting at the bar counter. There was a very tall man who was facing his back to them and appeared to be cleaning glasses, not knowing that two 'customers' were sitting at the counter. Yang got his attention by smacking the table three times and saying.

"Hey Junior! What's up?" Asked Yang as the man turned around and looked at the two with anger.

"Oh great its you again, do you have ANY IDEA HOW MUCH LIEN WORTH OF DAMAGES YOU MADE FROM YOUR LAST VISIT HERE?! My insurance was a nightmare!" Yelled Junior in anger.

"Nice to see you too Junior, Ed this is Junior, Junior this is Ed." Said Yang smiling and gesturing.

"Hello there new friend!" Said Ed cheerfully.

"Yeah, whatever. Neither of you are gonna destroy my club right? We we're just finished making final repairs." Said Junior.

"Well I already destroyed a lot of thing when I got here. And I already am a master at ruining everything I touch so..." Said Ed pridefully, as if he was a professional at ruining stuff. Which he was.

"Well, that's just fantastic." Said Junior.

"They'll be no problem, just set me and my friend here up with the regular." Said Yang.

"Woah, Woah, hold on there blondie, I can't give alcohol to anyone under 18." Said Junior.

"I said, the regular please." Repeated Yang in a firmer voice.

"Sorry, can't do that. And if you have a problem with that (snap)" Junior snapped his fingers only to have the men in the club wearing black and gray to assemble to the bar and aim their guns at the two students.

"My men can always assort you out." Said Junior. The two just sat there for a few seconds until Yang gave out a sigh of joy as she immediately turned around and clobbered one of the men back several feet. This caused Junior to hide under the bar as the rest of the men put up their guards and were ready to fight. Yang got into her own fighting position herself as she said.

"Come 'on Ed! This is the fun part!" Said Yang as she then barreled into the group of guys at full strength like a bowling ball smashing its way through a group of bowling pins.

"OKAY!" Ed said cheerfully as he joined in on the fight knocking around men here and there until Yang and Ed made their way to the dance floor with all the other customers running out and the rest of the henchmen trying to beat down the two huntsmen in training. They really never stood a chance. The two were all muscle smacking around the men like no problem. Both we're having lots of fun. But then.

"Focus on the girl, WE'LL handle the boy." Said a female voice with all the men halting their attack on Ed and focusing on Yang. As Ed looked over he saw two girls standing there, most likely twins. One was dressed in red and the other was dressed in white with only a few differences in features.

"Yang! Who are these two?" Asked Ed as the two females started walking up to him.

"Oh yeah those two are the Malachite Twins! There not too difficult." Called out Yang as she was still fighting the incoming wave of henchmen. The two girls finally made their way to Ed circling around him like vultures over a dying animal. Melanie the girl in white was on one side and Miltia the girl in red was on the other side of Ed.

"So what do you think of this big boy Miltia?" Asked Melanie to her twin.

"He's REALLY good looking." Responded Miltia the girl in red.

"In a weird kind of way." Responded back Melanie.

But before either of them could lunge and attack him, he put both his hands up as he said. "Let's mumbo!" Grabbing both of the girls right hands with his own holding it up in the air, and grabbing their left hands and putting them on his waist. The Malachite twins gave each other weird looks as Ed pulled out a roll of duck tape and tapped the girls left hands to his waist. He then started to dance with them a lot like how he did with two of the Kanker sisters years ago. He started forcible mamboing with them all around the dance floor making his way to a table, as he stretched his head out and grabbed the bouquet of roses sitting on the table in a pot. He forcibly dance dragged them to the other side of the dance floor as he quickly stopped and turned sending Melanie several feet through the air crashing into a few tables. Miltia was still stuck to Ed, but before Ed could continue 'dancing' or doing anything else with one of the twins Yang called out.

"Hey Miltia! I don't like it when some hussy dances with MY MAN! Hey Big Ed, mind if I take a twirl?" Asked Yang.

"Alright Yang! Here ya go!" Said Ed throwing Miltia at Yang with her flying through the air straight at Yang. As Yang charged at Mitlia with her fist flying at Mitlia's face sending her flying back crashing into one of the glass areas of the club like the last time Yang 'visited' here. As Yang and Ed converged with one another standing in the middle of the dance floor the rest of the henchmen began to gather around Yang and Ed, ready to gang up on them. Yang started to smirk as she turned to Ed and started to talk to him.

"Hey Ed I have an idea, how about (whispers)."

"No problem Yang! That'll be a piece of cake!" Said Ed as both of them started to face away from one another and got into racing positions. As they stayed in those positions for a few more seconds they dashed off each bulldozing their ways through the crowds of henchmen making their ways to the walls each on the opposite sides of the building and running so fast that they ran up the walls and on the ceilings. While on the ceilings they started to dash towards one another up side down as they then jumped at each other with their arms locked with one another, falling back down to the floor and spinning. As they got closer to the floor and each of their free arms clenched into fists they screamed out their new move.

"BURNING EARTHQUAKE!" Yelled the two as they landed back on the ground and slammed their fists into the ground with enough force sending the rest of the henchmen, tables, chair, and everything else back. As the dust cleared up all the henchmen were either knocked out or groaning in pain while the club itself was ravaged. As both Ed and Yang got back up and looked around at the damaged they caused, they both looked back at each other and started to laugh because of all the damage they caused. When the two finished laughing they made their way back to the bar. Junior slowly stuck his head out from behind the bar and looked at the two young hunters heading towards him and the damage to his club they caused.

"Oh my god MY CLUB! You two are going to pay for what you've done!" Yelled Junior pointing his finger at the two young hunters.

"Really? Do you really think you can take both of us on by yourself? I didn't even need to use MY semblance and Ed here has the semblance of turning into a giant monster. So really just think about it, do you really wanna fight us and lose or... Do you wanna give me and my pal here drinks?" Asked Yang patting Ed's back. Junior gave a nasty look to both of them as he pulled out two shot glasses and placed them on the table as he filled them both up with the 'regular'.

"Enjoy." Said Junior in a tone of voice that sounds like 'drop dead'. The two sat down and took a hold of the drinks as they clinked them together and was about to drink them down but... They both halted.

"Hmmm... We need something to toast too." Said Yang thoughtfully.

"Hmmm... What about, TO BUTTERED TOAST?" Asked Ed raising his glass up.

"HAHAHA! Alright to butter toast then!" Said Yang clinking her glass with Ed as they chugged the glasses down.

* * *

 **Vale Park:** _7:30 AM_

Ed and Yang were already done with Juniors place as it was later into the day. They decided to walk over to Vale Park and walk around. Vale park was like any other regular park, it had trees, grass, bushes, pathways, a couple of statues and fountains, a few benches, and a gorgeous look over the water and at the large buildings of the city of Vale across the water. It was already dark out as Yang and Ed were walking around the park recollecting funny stories to one another both laughing and enjoying themselves. As they then made their way to a bench that was facing the city skyline that was over the water and sat down. The two looked up into the sky looking at all the stars, remarkably that night there seemed to be very little light pollution allowing them to see the countless stars in the sky. The two sat there silent for a 15 more minutes silent until Yang spoke up.

"Hey Ed, in your world do you guys have stars like we do here?" Asked Yang still looking up at the night sky.

"Sometimes, but yeah we do." Responded Ed.

"Me, Ruby, and my dad used to look up into the sky at night and watch the stars ever since we were little." Said Yang smiling reminiscing on the memories.

"What about your mom?" Asked Ed turning his head to look at Yang, she lost her smile as she looked down and remained silent. The silence started to become all encompassing. Ed realized he may have made a mistake.

"She... Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like... Super-Mom: Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then... one day she left for a mission and never came back." Ed looked down in sadness and regret of that last part.

"It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but... I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, y'know? And my dad just kind of... shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost; she was the second. The first... was my mom." Ed looked back up at this.

"He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow, and that she'd left me with him right after I was born. No one had seen her since. "

"...Well why did she leave you?" Asked Ed a little hesitantly.

"That question... Why? I didn't know an answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could about what they knew about her. Then, one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother _._ I waited for Dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon, and headed out. I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, I was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care; I had made it. And then I saw them. Those _burning_ red eyes..." Ed looked to be scared at this point and just remained silent.

"There we were: A toddler sleeping in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter. But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time _._ My stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night." Said Yang finally ending the story.

"Yang I..." Ed had absolutely NO IDEA what to say. What could he say? He was just a regular kid from a regular house, raised by regular parents. He never really had a tragic backstory like Yang's. The worst time he could remember was when one of Eddy's scams went SO BAD that they all had to leave their homes and looks for Eddy's brother for protection from the angry kids.

"It's fine... I can understand if you never had an experience like that before, not many do." Said Yang still looking a little sad.

"There was one. Me, Double D, and Eddy messed up really bad by making the rest of the kids in the neighborhood so mad that we had to leave our homes and look for Eddy's brother. The only person we knew who could help us. But when we finally got there, Eddy's big brother started to beat Eddy and Double D up. He was enjoying it. Until me and Eddy slammed a door into his face knocking him out. After that, me, Double D, and Eddy made up with the other kids and we all became friends." Said Ed as Yang was listening.

"Ever since I was really little, I never really had any friends. They all either thought I was too weird, disgusting, or stupid to play with them. I know its not as bad as losing a mom but... It really hurt. My first friend ever was actually Eddy, then Double D. We did what we do here too, help Eddy with his scams. You know the reason why I'm so slow?" Asked Ed as he started to slightly tear up. Yang grew a face of worry.

"It's because I had nobody, my little sister always never liked me, even though my mom and dad we're there they weren't always around, and the only two friends I had we're Eddy and Double D. Before I had them... To coupe with the pain I... Shut out the world, looking like a complete idiot. There are only a few times I can actually umm... 'be smart'. Like right now. I don't even know how that works but... It happens. You and Team RWBY & JNPR have been so nice to me and wanted to hang out with me even though I was weird, stupid, and-"

"Shut up."

Ed immediately stopped and turned to Yang who was starring at him with her red eyes and an angry face.

"W-What?" Asked Ed.

"You ARE NOT weird, disgusting or stupid! You are a big, friendly, handsome, and a very nice guy with a huge heart! Anybody who doesn't wanna be your friend! Their the idiot! Not you! You are the sweetest guy I've ever met Ed, you and you're friends have brought so much fun and laughs to Beacon ever since you guys got here. You stuck up for me when I got in trouble, you visited me in the hospital, you held back when you fought me because you didn't wanna see me hurt, and you're the nicest guy I know. Don't EVER say that your any of those things ever again! You are a great happy person! And if anyone says otherwise, they'll have to say it to MY FACE too." Said Yang. Ed looked at Yang and smiled at her, still whipping tears out of his eyes. Ed had nothing to say, he just lunged out and hugged Yang, Yang was taken off guard by this for a second. Until she hugged him back with a smile of her own on her face.

"Thank you Yang, you really are a superhero." Said Ed as the two continued to embrace one another. The two finally let go in silence smiling as they looked out at the city skyline admiring it.

"Ed..." Started off Yang turning her head to face Ed.

"Yeah Yang?" Asked Ed turning his head to face her. But before Ed could react Yang got close to Ed and kissed him on the lips. Ed was in shock for only a few more second until he relaxed and kissed back. They realized only for a moment for Ed to look into Yang's beautiful lavender eyes and Yang to look into Ed's green emerald eyes. The Monster from Earth and Beacon's own Sunny Dragon embraced one another in another kiss. Discovering what love is truly like under the night sky with the plethora of sparkling stars in the sky.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter was late, but here it is. After this chapter is where the Eds will finally get involved with RWBY's main story line and help them defeat the dastardly Roman Torchwick, Cinder Fall, and Evil Tim. As I said before I actually DO take some requests from watchers, I can't take all or those that just can't be done here but I will still try and pick some that I can use later in the story. As always I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Bye.**


	12. Foiling Plans

**A/N: The suggestion in this chapter comes from** **FlyinSlycinEesi, Beastonator5000,** **C0medyGld,** **and Brandon Vortex. This chapter takes place in between 'A Minor Hiccup' and 'Painting the Town...'.**

 **Beacon:** _The next day._

The next day everyone was in Professor Port's class listening to one of Professor Port's amazing stories. And by amazing stories I actually mean stories so boring it would put anyone to sleep with ease. Double D, the rest of Team RWBY and JNPR were in the class. With Jaune sitting next to Weiss and trying his best, but failing miserably to hit on her. Double D was actually guiltily eavesdropping on the terrible attempt of impressing Weiss.

"So, Weiss, y'know, uh, I-I was thinking after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat? And, uh um, I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie, if you wanna make the trip to Vale. I hear it's awesome. Aaaand maybe after that, we could study together? I mean, you're smart and I'm, uh... Y'know." Said Jaune without a hint of confidence in his voice. Double D was impressed, even though he saw this happen over a dozen times with Jaune hitting on Weiss and Weiss coldly rejecting him Double D still had to admire him. Double D never really had the guts in the first place to ask out a girl and even if he did he would probably fail as bad as Jaune had but he still had to admire Jaune for being a real trooper. Not giving up even if he could lose.

 _(BEEEEEEEEP!) (BEEEEEP!)_

"And then I— Oh. Timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time!" Said Professor Port as the rest of the students got up to leave. Everyone including Double D and Weiss picked themselves up and started to walk out while Jaune was still sitting down.

"Weiss? Did you hear me?" Asked Jaune as Weiss started to walk away.

"No, no, no, yes." Said Weiss coldly as she walked away and Jaune put his head on the table. The rest of Team RWBY walked by as Yang ruffled Jaune's hair and said.

"One day."

'Well... I believe that nickname of 'Ice Queen' fits very well with her. Poor fellow.' Thought Double D as he made his way out of the classroom.

* * *

 **Dorm Hallway:**

Double D was walking down the Hallway. He was heading back to his Team's dorm room to continue on with his studies until he saw something. Ed and Eddy we're crouched down and pressing their ears against Team RWBY's door. Double D gave a shock and disgusted look as he looked at his two friends, hoping they weren't listening for the reasons he thought they were. Basically the girls talking about... Girl stuff. Double D quickly and quietly made his way over to his two friends as he whispered.

"What are you doing?!" Eddy turned his head away from the door and looked at Double D.

"What does it look like I'm doing? The girls are talking about taking down that criminal Roman Torchwick and taking down the White Fang." Whispered back Eddy.

"Why do you care? I thought you only cared about your own monetary gain Eddy." Whispered back Double D. "I do. That Roman Torchwick guy is worth A LOT of money! So me and Ed here are gonna listen to RWBY to where Roman is and bag the crook. After that, we hand him in, we get a big wad of money, me and lumpy get awarded heroes, and every girl in school would wanna be with me!" Said Eddy pridefully pointing his thumb to himself.

"And I'm the muscle." Said Ed with his stupid smile. Double D was about to tell them off yet again but they heard a voice from the other side of the door.

"Wait, did you guys hear that?" Asked one female voice that was moat likely Weiss.

"Yeah... I think its coming from the door." Said the voice of Blake as the three boys started to hear foot steps. "Gentlemen, I suggest we start going before-" Double D wasn't able to finish as the door swung open as the three Eds poured into the room on the floor. As they looked they saw Team RWBY all in their secondary clothes. They all smiled nervously.

"Oh, hi Fire Flower!" Said Ed catching Yang's eye.

"Sup Big Ed?" Asked Yang.

"Fire Flower? that sounds like a nickname. Wait! Are you two..." Trailed off Ruby looking at Ed and her sister.

"Yup, we're together!" Said Yang.

"Oh really!? I'm so happy for you sis-!" But Ruby was cut off before she could congratulate her sister.

"Can we PLAESE get back on topic here?! What are you doing!?" Yelled Weiss turning her attention back to the Ed-Boys.

"Hey princess, if you let us explain first I'm pretty sure we can explain everything." Said Eddy picking himself up.

"And we we're definitely NOT eavesdropping on you or anything." Said Ed as he picked himself up.

"WHAT!?" Yelled Weiss.

"Ed you dolt!" Mumbled Eddy.

"Huh, you say that too." Said Ruby.

"Before either Ed and Eddy would say anything else that will get us in deeper trouble let ME explain. Ed and Eddy were just listening in because they want to assist in taking down that brutal White Fang organization and the infamous criminal Roman Torchwick." Explained Double D.

"You guys should really learn how to be more sneaky!" Said a voice from the outside window. Everyone looked out to see that it was Sun Wukong hanging upside down with his tail.

"SUN!" Yelled Blake as all the girls took as step back, but not the Eds.

"How did you get up there?" Asked Yang.

"I do it all the time." Said Sun.

"You do what?!" Asked Weiss.

"I climb trees all the time." Said Sun. Double D rolled his eyes as he mumbled "Of curse you do."

"So.. Are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" Asked Sun jumping into the room.

"WE are going to investigate the situation. As a TEAM." Said Blake gesturing the rest of Team RWBY.

"Yeah! We're gonna find that Roman guy and cash him in for some serious mula hehehe." Said Eddy as everyone except Ed glared at Eddy.

"And justice, can't forget about justice huh?" Said Eddy.

"I Meant, Team RWBY and ONLY Team RWBY Eddy." Said Blake turning to Eddy.

"Sorry guys, we don't wanna get friends involved if we don't have too." Said Ruby talking to both the Ed's and Sun.

"Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved!" Said Sun.

"Ed agrees with you monkey boy! Friends should be there for other friends! Hugs!" Screamed Ed as he embraced both Weiss and Yang in a bear hug. Yang was embracing Ed back, and as for Weiss well...

"LET GO OF ME NOW!" Screamed Weiss struggling as Ed let her go.

"That's why I brought Neptune!" Continued Sun gesturing outside. Team RWBY and the Eds stuck their heads out the window to see Neptune standing on the edge.

"Sup?" Said Neptune looking at everyone.

"How did you even get up here?" Asked Ruby.

"I have my ways." Said Neptune looking down in a bit of fear. "Seriously though can I come in? We're REALLY high up." Said Neptune.

"Don't worry, Ed here will help you." Said Eddy.

"Oh no thanks, that's fi-"

"(Snap) Ed fetch!" Said Eddy as Ed obeyed and got onto the ledge walking towards Neptune. "Here little kitty kitty! Lets get you off of the edge!" Said Ed as he grabbed Neptune and tossed him inside.

After that little shenanigan Ruby started to assign groups.

"Alright, me Weiss, and Eddy will go together." Said Ruby. Eddy mentally gave a small 'yes!'.

"Sun and Double D, you two go with Blake. And Neptune and Ed will go with Yang. Everyone good?" Said Ruby shoving Neptune towards Yang. Ed laughed as he picked up Yang from behind with both of them laughing and Neptune standing awkwardly next to them.

"Actually Ruby why don't you go with Ed and Yang? After all she IS your sister." Said Weiss. Eddy rolled his eyes and gave an annoyed grunt.

"So who would go with you then?" Asked Ruby.

"Well, I guess Neptune can come with me." Said Weiss.

"Hahahaha! Nah!" Said Ruby. Eddy proceeded to drag Weiss out by her shirt as he said "Let's get going!" With Ruby following along and Wiess saying "But! But-"

* * *

 **Monumental Tower:**

Ruby, Eddy, and Weiss were walking around the tall building as Ruby marveled at it.

"Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!" Said Ruby. Eddy just rolled his eyes as Weiss started to talk.

"You should see the one in Atlas!" Commented Weiss.

"Big deal, back in my world me, Double D, and Ed made our own city called 'Ed-tropolis'." Said Eddy gesturing with his hands as he said the name.

"Really? Then what happened to your 'Ed-tropolis'?" Asked Weiss making her finger motions in the air.

"It was... Knocked down by Ed." As Eddy said this the two girls started to giggle.

"Shut up!" Screamed Eddy as the three continued to walk.

"Sooo... That one in Atlas was the first one right?" Asked Ruby getting back on their original conversation.

"Correct!" Said Weiss.

"Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War." Informed Weiss.

"Wow, and I thought Double D liked to run his mouth." Mumbled Eddy.

"Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich!" Said Ruby mimicking Weiss all high and mighty like.

"Hahahaha! Good one red!" Said Eddy as the two laughed and Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Don't be pests! Besides the only reason why we're here is because Ruby liked the the tower so much! We could've easily just made the call from the library." Said Weiss.

"I know, but it's so coool! Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!" Said Ruby as she took out her scroll and was about to take a picture but clumsily dropped it. It landed next to the feet of someone as that person bent down and picked up the scroll. It was an orange haired girl with green eyes and freckles.

"Oh! You dropped this." Said the girl as she picked up the scroll.

"Penny?!" Said a surprised Ruby.

"Uuuhhh..." Trailed off Penny.

"We're have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!" Said Ruby.

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused." Said Penny as she handed the Scroll back to Ruby.

"Uh... I've got to go!" Said Penny as she tried to speed walk away.

"What was that about?" Asked Weiss. All the while Eddy was trying to understand what was happening.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. You go make your call! I'll meet up with you later!" Said Ruby as she ran in Penny's direction.

"Wait!" Called out Weiss trying to get Ruby to come back with no effect as she grunted.

"Would ya mind telling me about what that was all about?" Asked Eddy.

"It's really just an odd girl Ruby met, to be honest at this point I know just as much as you do." Admitted Weiss.

"Well lets go make that call." Said Weiss as she and Eddy made their way to the Tower.

* * *

 **Vale:** _Later_

Yang was driving her motorcycle bumblebee with both Neptune and Ed sitting on the passenger seats. Bumblebee finally made a stop as Yang took off her helmet and shook all her hair back into place.

"Come on! My friends is in here!" Said Yang getting off the bike and Ed hopping off the bike with joy as Neptune was still sitting on the bike stunned with a smile on his face.

"Cool...(Shakes head) And where exactly is... here?" Asked Neptune.

"Its the same place me and Yang went to last night and destroyed everything!" Said Ed.

"We sure did Big Ed." Said Yang as they were making their way into the building. In Juniors place Junior himself was managing his club with a smile on his face as two of his men ran through the door panicked and tried to hold it shut as they screamed.

"They're coming! Close the door!" And tried to hold the double doors shut.

"What the-? What are you idiots doing?!" Asked Junior.

"Junior they're coming!" Yelled one of the men.

"Should I make my entrance?" Asked a noticeable female voice from the other side of the door.

"Allow me Yang!" Said a more dopy male voice from the other side of the door as well.

"Aww, Big Ed your so sweet." Said the female voice.

"Gary why the heck do I have to die with you?" Asked the one of the henchmen holding the door shut as suddenly the doors were literally blown open with both of the several ton, steel doors flying across the room and landed with large 'BANGS!'

"Ding dong!" Said dopy the voice.

From the dust of the entrance came the familiar figure of Yang Xiao Long as she smiled and said.

"Guess who's back!" As she said this the men standing in front of her aimed their guns at her face. Ed came up from behind her with guns aimed at his face too.

"Hello friends! Do you guys remember me?" Asked Ed with none of the men responding. The skipping album was then turned off.

"Yeah... So could you define 'friend' for me?" Asked Neptune popping up from behind Yang.

"Stop! Stop! Nobody shoot!" Said a voice of a man as he made his way through the henchmen. It was none other then Junior. "Blondie and Monobrow, you guys are here... Why...?" Asked Junior.

"You remembered me and gave me a nickname! I have achieved greatness!" Said Ed.

"Come on bud, we need to have a little talk!" Said Yang dragging Junior away.

"I'm comin with ya Yang! To talk to Mover." Said Ed with his lazy eyes and smile following along.

"The name is Junior! Get it right!" Yelled Junior who was still being dragged away. Neptune just stood there as he said.

"Wow! I can see how they ended up together." Said Neptune as he looked over to see the Malachite twins standing there.

"Sup?" The Malachite twins turned the other way and put their heads up as they said "Hph! Whatever." In unison.

* * *

 **Old Warehouse, Vale:**

Blake put her fingers on the three white scratch marks on the wall as she dragged her hand down it and looked over the corner to see Faunus walking into a building with a man standing there and allowing them inside.

"This is the place." Said Blake.

"Intriguing, the same way secret bars did it in the 1920's." Said Double D.

"What are the '1920's'?" Asked Sun.

"Umm... Nevermind." Said Double D remembering he was in a different world with a different history.

"So, you sure this is the place?" Asked Sun directing his attention back to Blake. Blake just stared at Sun.

"You know what I'm just gonna take your word for it." Said Sun as the three walked closer to the entrance with the man standing there.

"This way new recruits! Please stay to the left!" Said the men gesturing in the Fanus'.

"Oh no wait! Double D isn't a Fanus I forgot!" Whispered Blake.

"How are we going to get him in now?" Asked Blake.

"Don't worry Blake, I have an idea." Said Double D confidently as he dug through his pocket. At this Sun started to get excited.

"Oh this is going to be so cool! I saw a lot of the inventions you made and they were all so cool! What is this going to be some sort of hypnosis device? Or a knockout gas? Or an invisible cloak? Or-" Sun wasn't able to finish as he saw Double D pull out a pair of Halloween cat years from his pocket and put them on his head. Sun and Blake we're just standing there.

"A pair of cat ears? That's your idea?" Said Sun.

"Well my invisibility cloak and my hypnosis device are still in their prototype stages, so this is the best I can do for now. Besides I believe they're a good disguise." Said Double D confidentially.

"I was just joking about the inventions you really made an invisible cloak?! Even the technology at Atlas hasn't advanced that far yet!" Whispered Sun.

"Clam it chowderheads! And put these on." Said Blake as she handed white masks over to Sun and Double D.

"I don't get it, if you believe what your doing is right then why do you hide who you are?" Asked Sun, Double D was interested to know as well.

"The masks are a symbol. They wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to dawn the faces of monsters." Said Blake.

"Umm... Grimm masks? I understand trying to get your point across but that seems a little... um-" Double D was interrupted.

"Dark." Finished Sun.

"I was actually going to say like a few terrorist organizations from my world but, dark works too." Said Double D.

"So was the guy who started it." Said Blake as she walked to the entrance leaving Sun and Double D behind.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you..." Commented Sun as he and Double D put their masks on and followed Blake. A the trio made their way inside they saw dozens of Fanus' with Grimm masks on. Some who seemed to be like current members and others who seemed to be new recruits. As the trio made their way inside they saw a huge crowd of either current members of the White Fang in full uniform or new recruits wearing Grimm masks. Soon a White Fang Lieutenant made it up to the stage and started to speak.

" Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!" Said the White Fang Lietendant as the one and only infamous criminal Roman Torchwick made it up on the stage. The crowd started booing Roman.

"Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause!" Said Torchwick mockingly.

"So that must be the famous Roman Torchwick, I have to say that he heavily resembles Alex from A Clockwork Orange." Said Double D.

"A Clockwork what?" Asked Sun.

"Its a movie from my wor- nevermind." Said Double D.

"What's a human doing here?!" Asked an Antler Faunus.

" I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst. Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!" Said Roman as he continued on.

"So, is he going somewhere with this?" Asked Sun.

"Self-absorbed manipulators like him always do." Said Double D. Double D isn't really an expert on criminals or anything but he can read an obvious silver tongued manipulator from a mile away. Probably because he spent a lot of time with Eddy. But this guy had MUCH more malevolent intentions then Eddy ever did.

"But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!" Said Roman as the crowd changes their tune and starts agreeing with him.

"Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life! And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room." Said Roman confidentially as with a snap of the fingers, the curtain falls, and the whole mass of Faunus applaud at the sight of the Atlesian Paladin-290 behind it, the mark of the White Fang painted on its shoulder.

"Whoa, that's a big robot..." Said Sun.

"Yes, like in any world people always rely on the most psychotically built death machine that anyone has ever fainted looking at to protect them from the evils of the world... I think I need a Tylenol. " Said Double D, knowing that this was definitely military hardware.

"How did he get that?" Asked Blake.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here... (Taps the giant mech) ...is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer", we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves". Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" Said Roman like a professional conman as the White Fang's roaring applause tells him the answer.

"We should get out of here." Said Sun.

"Will all new recruits, please come forward!" Said the White Fang Lieutenant as the new recruits started to step forward.

"Oh dear..." Said Double D.

* * *

 **Juniors Place:**

"Pink belly! (SLAP!) Pink belly! (SLAP!) Pink belly! (SLAP!) Pink belly! (SLAP!)" Said Ed as Junior was being held down by Ed and was given the 'Pink belly' treatment.

"SERIOUSLY STOP IT!" Yelled Junior.

"You know how to make Ed stop Junior, tell us what you know!" Said Yang angrily.

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING JUST PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Yelled Junior out of pain.

"Alright Ed, you can let him go." Said Yang as Ed let Junior go. Junior picked himself back up.

"How can you not know?" Asked Yang angrily.

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here. He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back." Said Junior emphasizing his answer.

"So where did they go?" Asked Neptune who ran in besides Yang and Ed.

"...What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back! Who is this guy?" Asked Junior pointing to Neptune.

"Don't worry about him; worry about me if I don't find out what I want! Unless you want another pink belly session with Ed?" Said Yang as Ed smiled at Junior and waved at him.

"I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to!" Yelled Junior turning to his henchmen.

"Come on, guys." Said Yang as she turned around and walked away with Ed and Neptune following her. Ed however turned around and waved goodbye real quick.

"It was nice to see you again Boomer!" Said Ed.

"THE NAMES JUNIOR!" Yelled Junior angrily.

 _"_ We get everything we need?" Asked Neptune.

"Well, we got everything we _can_. Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck." Said Yang.

"I'm sure they're JUST fine." Said Ed.

* * *

 **Old Warehouse, Vale:**

The White Fang is still cheering loudly as the recruits are marched to the stage, with Blake, Double D, and Sun having no choice but to follow along.

"What are we going to do?!" Whispered Sun.

"I'm thinking..." Said Blake as Double D was also trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. As Roman was watching the crowd he looked over at two familiar characters that ruined his operations on the docks, he started to recognize them as he was smoking his cigar.

"He sees us..." Said Sun.

"Wait! I have an idea of-" Double D was interrupted by Blake.

"He can't see in the dark." Said Blake.

"Wait what-" Said Double D, knowing that he can't see in the dark either.

With that, Blake unsheathes Gambol Shroud, transforms it into a pistol, and shoots at the box, making the lights go out for the whole building and turning everything pitch dark.

"Don't let them get away!" Screamed Roman in the dark as there was a lot of screaming, shuffling, objects being thrown around, and more screaming.

"Sun! The window!" Yelled Blake.

"I can't see where I'm going!" Yelled Double D.

"Just grab my hand!" Yelled Blake.

"Stop them!" Yelled Roman.

Before the three student Huntsmen crash through the window and start running as fast as they can, the mechanized sound of running power signals the Altesian Paladin's activation, and it crashes through the wall of the building in pursuit of the runaways, who leap off of a car and manage to get on the roofs. The Paladin follows beside them on the street as Blake, Double D Sun run, jump, and flip from rooftop to rooftop.

"So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of backup?!" Yelled Sun as the three we're running.

"On it!" Said Blake pulling out her scroll.

"Not good! Not good! Not good! Curse my easily exhaustible stature!" Screamed Double D as he continued to run. Double D then got an idea as he spoke to both Sun and Blake.

"Quickly! There's no time to lose! If you come across any pieces of metal or anything electronic hand it to me!" Yelled Double D as the three were continuing to run for their lives.

"I hope your the genius that you say you are Double D!" Yelled Sun.

"I know he is!" Yelled Blake.

* * *

 **Monumental Tower:**

As Eddy and Weiss were leaving the Cross Continental Transmit tower's elevator Weiss' scroll went off, grabbing it and listens to Blake's message.

"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-" Yelled Blake as she was interrupted.

"HEEEELLLP!" Screamed Sun.

"I'm almost done! Quickly hand me anything else that can be useful!" Screamed the voice of Double D as the transmission cut off.

"Huh, sounds like sockhead is already solving the problem with that big brain of his." Said Eddy as Wiess rolled her eyes and said.

"Lets just go." Said Weiss as they both ran off.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Vale:**

Ruby was standing besides a dumpster finished with her own adventure with Penny as she got an alert on her scroll.

"Big robot! And it's big! Really big!" Yelled Sun through the scroll.

"Did he mention that there a maniac driving it?!" Yelled Double D through the scroll as well.

"Oh, I am not missing this!" Said Ruby excitedly as she dashed off.

* * *

 **Near Juniors Place:**

Ed, Neptune, and Yang were all on the motorcycle as they were all listening to what was happening from Yang's scroll.

"That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!" Yelled Sun.

"Where are you guys?" Asked Yang as right on cue, behind them, Blake, Double D, and Sun can be seen running through the street with the Paladin hot on their heels before they all disappear from view with Sun screaming.

"HURRYYYY!"

"COOL! A giant robot!" Screamed Ed excitedly.

"I think that was them." Said Neptune.

"Yeah, I got it." Said Yang putting her scroll away and riding her bike in the direction of the giant robot.

"Tally ho buckos! Lets track down a robot!" Cheered Ed pointing forward.

* * *

 **Highways:**

Blake, Double D, and Sun somehow make it to the highways, but they weren't jumping around anymore. They were all riding in a customized vehicle made from electronic devices and scraps of metal allowing them to speed past the other cars on the highway and being fast enough to say out of range of the mech.

"This is incredible Double D!" Said Blake amazed.

"And your saying you made this thing ONLY out of the stuff me and Blake grabbed for you?!" Asked Sun.

"Of curse it was nothing, just a little tinkering here and there creating our instantaneous transportation vehicle!" Said Double D.

Yang, Ed, and Neptune were right behind the mech.

"We gotta slow it down!" Said Yang.

"I'm on it!" Said Neptune reaches for his gun, but Roman notices the pair on his sensors and crashes into a multitude of cars with the Paladin's strong bulk, sending them flying towards his chasers.

"Don't worry guys! I'll getcha cover!" Said Ed as he hopped off of the motorcycle and ran along the road as fast as Yangs bike, pulling out his Flipper and started either smashing the incoming cars out of Yang's way with his hulking strength or just slicing them in two. Yet there were still some cars that Ed missed as Yang yelled "Hold on!" To Neptune.

"Wuh-oh..." Responded Neptune as Yang serves out of the way and avoids the incoming cars. Neptune unslings his weapons, aims as sparks start flying, and fires several bolts of blue electricity at the Paladin, causing Roman to grimace from the force of the attacks. Switching strategies, Neptune flips the gun and it grows a shaft and an energy blade at the end, then jumps from Yang's bike as the spear's head splits in three and drives it into the top of the Paladin. Double D, Blake, and Sun were still speeding away from the Paladin on Double D's scrap vehicle. Sun and Blake both looked at Double D as Double D just looked back and said.

"Don't worry about me! I got control of the vehicle! You two focus on taking down that gigantic metallic behemoth!" Yelled Double D as Sun and Blake nodded and jumped into battle.

"Neptune, hang on!" Yelled Sun. Neptune is trying his best, but the mech keeps bucking and threatens to make him fall. Closing his eyes, Sun smashes his palms together, and from the golden Aura around him, his Semblance creates two glowing outlines that copy their creator, leaping off and going back over the tops of vehicles to collide into the Paladin's front. They explode into blinding light upon contact to let Sun leap forward with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang held high, but Roman finally turns enough to send Neptune flying off and knocking into his leader, sending both of them off the highway.

As Double D and Blake stay in the vehicle they both hear a voice from Blake's scroll. "Blake! Me and Eddy are in position!" It was Weiss.

Weiss and Eddy we're standing in the middle of the road, Weiss with her Myrtenaster out and Eddy with his Swordfish out. Roman smiles as his robot charges the two, but Weiss spins and plunges her blade into the ground, summoning a circle of ice across the pavement that causes the Paladin to slip and crash, actually flying over the young Huntress but just caught himself before falling over the highway. That's where Eddy came in as he ran straight up to the Paladin and let out a super sonic scream knocking it off the edge, smirking. landing further down before Ruby, already having her Crescent Rose out in scythe form.

Everyone, basically all of Team RWBY and EEE stood at the bottom of the highways with their weapons out ready to fight Roman.

"You brats have foiled my plans for the last time!" Screamed Roman from his suit.

"You soiled your pants for the last time?" Said Eddy causing Roman to get angry and say "Okay! You die first." But before Roman could even take a step towards the young hunters two things seemed to fall off the highway and made their way to the bottom with loud booms. This caught everyone's attention as they were looking at the two objects that fell. The first one was a transportation truck carrying dust that seamed to be in crates scattered all over the ground. And the other one seemed to be ANOTHER Paladin! The other Paladin picked itself back up as it looked over at the group.

"ANOTHER GIANT ROBOT! THIS IS SO COOL!" Screamed Ed and Ruby in unison. While in the Paladin a screen lit up in Roman's suit showing Neo's smiling face. Showing that she was in the other Paladin.

"What the- Neo!? How did you even-!? You know what, never mind, just help me destroy these annoying kids!" Said Roman as the two began to close in on the young hunters.

"Okay umm... Does anyone have a plan?" Asked Yang.

"Oh I have one! I can't believe I almost forgot this! Behold! The El Mongo stink bomb! The mini-version of curse!" Said Eddy as he pulled out the mini grenade version of the El Mongo stink bomb.

"Oh my! Girls, I suggest you all wear gas masks to protect you from Eddy's El Mongo stink bomb! Good thing I always carry a few with me at all times!" Said Double D as he pulled out Gas masks out of nowhere and started tossing them to everyone.

"Gas masks?" Asked Ruby.

"Stink bomb?!" Screamed Weiss as the girls quickly put their masks on as Eddy tossed the stink bomb at Roman creating a nasty explosion. Causing the mech to stumble back as Roman coughed out.

"I CAN'T BREATHE!" Eddy then turned his attention to Neo as he tossed the second stink bomb at her causing the same reaction as Roman.

"Alright then! How about we split up! We take down Roman and you guys take down the other mech!" Yelled Ruby.

"On it!" Said Eddy as the Eds pulled out their weapons and began to attack the second mech.

"Careful Yang!" Called out Ed.

"You too Ed!" Responded Yang.

"Freezer Burn!" Yelled out Ruby as she and Blake jump back out of the way as Weiss performs her same ice-circle trick, but backs out of Yang's way when she jumps into the air and hits the epicenter with her Shotgun gauntlets, creating a wave of mist that surrounds Roman. The fog also reached Neo as she was still trying to compose herself after that stink bomb. After she finally pulled herself together she searched through the mist along with the Paladin's sensors. But before Neo could see it coming Double D lunged out of the fog with his Magnifying Glass in its solar saber mode as Double D quickly slashed the two back knees of the Paladin. Slowing it down and allowing Double D climbing on top of the machine and slicing a piece of the shell of the Paladin off exposing the large and important looking wires. Double D began to smirk.

"These wire's right here seem to be essential! (RIP!) (SLASH!)" Said Double D as he started to rip out important looking wires and slashing at the others with his solar saber. The robot struggled and moved around until the robot finally grabbed ahold of Double D and tossed him aside.

"HEY METAL HEAD! HOW ABOUT ANOTHER EL MONGO GRANADE!" Yelled Eddy as he tossed another stink grenade at the robotic suit. Neo wasn't prepared for this one, the suit didn't have airlocks in it and she had her mouth open as Eddy threw it. Thus causing Neo to stumble back again as Eddy ran in with his Swordfish drawn screaming.

"GERAMINO!" But Neo quickly regained her balance as she smacked the incoming Eddy away, crashing into Double D who was still getting up.

"Really Eddy? REALLY? Scream out your location as you were going to surprise attack the enemy!" Screamed Double D as the two picked themselves up yet again.

"Then what ideas do you have sockhead?" Asked Eddy. But before Eddy could respond, Ed came flying out of the fog towards the robot and smacked it with his Flipper sending it across the floor.

"Guys! We just hit them harder!" Yelled Ed as she ran back into battle. Ed continued to speed at the robot and lay out an onslaught on it with a combination of his mighty Flipper and his strength, throwing the titanic robot all around. Until, the robot started to fight back grabbing Ed and picking him up, holding him over the Paladin's head as she threw him back down to the ground with a large _BOOM!_ Neo lifted the right foot of the robot as she brought it down on Ed repeatedly, each stomp being stronger and more vicious then the last! As Neo stopped this and took a step back she picked up Ed with both of the robots mechanical arms, crouched on one knee throwing Ed on it as he tumbled to the ground. Neo picked herself back up on two feet as she grabbed Ed and threw him at the crashed dust truck.

Neo turned around to face the crashed dust truck as she let out a barrage of missiles blowing the truck sky high. Neo smirked inside the suit at this destruction.

"No! Ed!" Screamed Eddy as Double D became furious as he used his telekinesis to pick up the several ton robot and toss it through two of the colossal pillars under the highway. As Neo tried to picked herself back up, out of Double D's fury he picked up all the chunks of the shattered pillars that he threw her through a few seconds ago. He used his telekinesis to pick all those broken pieces of pillars back up as he gestured his hand and the pieces of pillars dissolved into hundreds of sharp tiny concrete pieces traveling hundreds of miles per hour at the robot severally cutting up the Paladin. Even though the Paladin was heavily damaged it picked himself back up and still tried to fight.

But just as Neo picked herself back up yet again Eddy came dashing in with his aura/dust infused Swordfish as he dashed by the robot and made a considerable amount of damage with his slash. He then dashed back jumping in the air with his blade held high as he yelled.

"HEY! YOU SHOULD SPLIT!" As he came rocketing back down at the robot and successfully sliced its arm off. Neo was struggling with the controls now, the Paladin could now barely stand up on its two feet!

"Hey! Ya wanna hear something cool?" Asked Eddy as the robot turned back around to face him as Eddy used his super sonic scream to send the robot flying back and damaging the suit even further. For the last time Neo tried to pick herself back up and fight off these two boys with everything she got left.

'They weren't human!' Thought Neo without knowing that she was about to see the definition of 'non-human!' Before Neo knew it, something large and grey dashed by Neo. But luckily enough, she didn't seem to sustain any damaged. That was until she looked over at her missing mechanical left arm. She looked over only to see a large grey monster chewing on her severed left arm.

'Wha- What is this!? Is that- Is that the one I threw in the dust truck!? How is he still alive!? What did he transform into!? WHAT IS HE!?' Though Neo out of fear as the Paladin started to take several steps back. As the monobrrowed beast was finished munching on the mechanical limb it turned around to face the fearful Neo. Neo thought the beast was just going to lunge at her but she was highly mistaken as Edzilla pulled out a crate of fire dust and shoved the whole thing in his mouth and began to chew.

'Did that thing just shove a WHOLE crate of fire dust in its mouth?!' Thought Neo as the beast charged at her yet again, and as the beast was only a few feet away from the Paladin starring into it right in the eye. It opened its mouth and started blasting a beam of pure red burning energy tearing apart half of the suit. When Edzilla finished up half of the Paladin was totally eradicated and the other half was heavily damaged, and missing its arm. But Team EEE weren't done YET, as Neo looked over one last time to see Eddy come flying in from the sky with his Swordfish blade fully charged with dust and aura that he horizontally sliced the robot in two.

As the three were finally done with the Paladin they all reassembled in front of the ruined machine. Double D and Eddy immediately turned back to Ed and looked up at them.

"ED! Are you okay!? You were thrown into a truck and blown up!" Yelled Double D as Ed transformed back into himself.

"I sure was Double D! But don't worry I'm fine!" Said Ed happily.

"Are ya really surprised at this point Sockhead?" Commented Eddy.

"Well I guess if Ed is really okay then." Said Double D.

"Yeah, but wasn't there supposed to be someone driving the suit?" Asked Eddy looking down at the ravaged remains. But before the Ed's could figure out what happened to the driver they turned back around to see how Team RWBY was doing. The Paladin Team RWBY was fighting is hit by the speed and power of Yang's fists, flying into the air before crashing down in a hundred pieces and a defeated criminal. As Roman made his way out they Ed's immediately ran over to the battle ground and stood beside Team RWBY holding all their weapons.

"Just got this thing cleaned... And now I'm gonna need to take several showers to get this stench off of me..." Commented Roman refuring to the Paladin first then the stink bomb as he stumbled out of the Paladin dazed and confused. He looks up just in time to see Yang, still burning with her absorbed power, fire a single shot at the defenseless thief, but he's saved at the last instant when the two-toned girl seen before drops in front of him and merely opens her umbrella, deflecting the blast entirely. The new arrival hangs the weapon over her shoulder as Roman addresses the victors. Neo made her way out of the robot just in time before Eddy made his final slash.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Shorty, Ice Queen." Said Roman.

"Hey!" Yelled Weiss and Eddy as the same time.

"Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would... " Said Roman as the pink-and-brown girl curtsies her enemies with a bow, but Yang will have none of it, charging forth with fists raised to strike the outlaws... only to break their image as if made out of a mirror and turn just in time to see them escape in a Bullhead. The rest of team RWBY and EEE runs up to Yang's side, now cooled down with the end of the fight.

"So I guess he got a new henchman..." Commented Yang.

"I believe she was the one piloting the other suit." Said Double D.

"I think your right." Said Blake.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... fall apart!" Punned Weiss as Ruby and Ed giggled, Blake and Double D walked away, Eddy rolled his eyes, and as for Yang...

"No. Just... No"

"What- But, you do it!" Said Weiss getting mad.

"There's a time and a place for jokes." Said Yang following Double D and Blake.

"Was this not it?" Asked Weiss.

"No, it just wasn't very good." Said Yang.

"Ditto." Added Double D.

"Well, at least I'm trying!" Yelled Weiss as she and everyone else followed Double D and Blake.

"Well at least that Roman guy knows the biggest mistake he made to today was facing off against us! That or the black eyeliner." Said Eddy as everyone but Weiss laughed.

"Are you serious? I gave you gold and you remain silent, yet Eddy gives you the regular and you thought is was worthy enough for a few laughs!?... Ugh." Said Weiss.

"Awww, don't worry Ice Queen, maybe I can start giving YOU lessons on how to be funny." Said Eddy as he laughed with Weiss glaring at him.

"Wait... Where are Sun and Neptune?" Asked Ruby. As the two Teams continued walking they failed to notice a crow with its malevolent purple eyes starring down at them. Producing a "Caw" as it spread it wings and flew away.

* * *

 **Somewhere else in Vale:**

Sun and Neptune are sitting in the middle stools of the "A Simple Wok Noodle House" eating their plates of noodles with the Shopkeep behind the counter and their weapons leaning on the other two stools.

"They're probably fine, right?" Asked Neptune.

"Probably." Said Sun as Neptune turns back to his noodles, and the two eat in silence.

 **A/N: There ya guys go, chapter 12. Next chapter is something that's going to be a little different. You may see a few familiar faces pop up in the next chapter, that's all I'm gonna say about that. As for now, leave a review and tell me what you think. See you guys later. Bye.**


	13. Follow the Ed's

**A/N: This takes place after "Painting the Town."**

 **Peach Creek:**

It's been a month and several weeks since the mysterious disappearance's of the Ed's. The neighborhood kids have no idea what happened to them as several times (Since they're now friends) searched all around only to find nothing. Of curse the parents of the Ed's were very worried of what happened to their children and as for the police... They did everything they could. But came up with no leads. But there we're three (technically four, counting Plank) members of the Cul-De-Sac that do have leads to the case. And those four individuals were Rolf the foreign kid of the neighborhood, Jonny 2x4 and his best pal Plank, and the ex-enemy to the Eds and cool guy of the neighborhood Kevin all saw the three Eds walk into Double D's garage and never came back out. So one day the three decided to see if they could search for clues in Double D's garage. As they made their way to the garage Kevin opened it up as all three of them looked inside of the dark garage.

"So this is where we saw Ed, Edd, and Eddy last." Stated Kevin.

"Man this place sure looks creepy. Hey! I am not a wuss Plank! You better be nice to me Mister!" Said Jonny turning to his best friend, a piece of wood with a smile drawn on it named Plank.

"Rolf has to admit that it is darker then the pantaloons drawer of Rolf's great Nano." Said Rolf. The three then started looking around the garage looking for anything that could've given them a hint of what happened to the three Eds. Kevin opened up a box and poured the inhabitants of the box out all over the floor, only to find a few useless papers.

"*Sigh*... Nothing. You guys having better luck?" Asked Keven turning back to his two friends only for Rolf to shake his head.

"This place is as vacant as the tall One-Shy-Load-of-a-Full-Deck-Ed-Boy's head, Rolf hasn't found a morsel." Said Rolf.

"Wait guys! Plank found something!" Said Jonny as the two other boys turned their heads and looked as Johnny who was standing before a large arching metallic machine.

"Well what is it?" Asked Kevin.

"Are you sure it is not the gates to Valhalla?" Asked Rolf.

"Beats the heck out of me! But Plank knows what it is!" Said Jonny as he brought up his buddy Plank to his ear as he was listening intently. Kevin and Rolf gave each other skeptical looks. "Hua, Hua, Hua, alright then Plank! Plank says this is a portal machine to another world!" Said Jonny.

"Say what? That has got to be the stupidest thing I ever heard from you all day." Said Kevin.

"No! Really its true! Plank says this button right here is the 'ON' button!" Said Jonny as he turned around and pressed a large button on the machine causing the arching part of the machine to crackle to life with blue energy. As what seemed to be a portal appeared. The three boys all stood there in amazement.

"See? I told ya!" Said Jonny.

"Rolf hasn't been this amazed with since Rolf's last family gathering and it only lasted three entire minutes before a fight happened. A new record!" Said Rolf smiling.

"Okay fine whatever, its a portal machine. But what's on the other side?" Asked Kevin.

"I have no idea! Neither does Plank!" Said Jonny.

"I bet that's we're the Ed's went!" Realized Kevin.

"But Rolf doesn't know if we should go through the glowing doorway. And if we find the Ed-Boys at all!" Said Rolf.

"Oh but I have an idea! How about we press all the buttons and see what happens?" Asked Jonny as he ran over to the control panel and started pressing all the buttons causing the machine to act crazy.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT YOU BLIMP HEAD!" Yelled Kevin as he ran over and tried to make Johnny stop, but it was too late. As the machine started to act more like a black hole as it started to suck everything into it. Kevin, Jonny, and Rolf luckily grabbed ahold of objects keeping them from flying into the portal. But the gravity of the portal started to grow stronger and stronger as it started sucking everything into it. Soon, the three boys couldn't hold on any longer as they we're sucked into the portal. Unbeknownst to the three boys a boomerang came flying into the garage out of nowhere and flew into the garage and into the portal.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Remnant:**

All the three boys could see at first was light, until a portal opened up as they fell downwards at around a hundred miles per hour. Rolf and Kevin we're screaming as Jonny was laughing as he was falling headfirst. As they all looked below them they saw a large forest as within only a few seconds they crashed into the ground with a loud _"BOOM!"_

As the three pick themselves up from the crater they made they tried to look over their injuries as best as they could. The second they were finished Kevin saw Jonny get up as he smacked him over the head and yelled.

"WAY TO GO CACTUS HEAD! PRESS ALL THE BUTTONS TO A PORTAL MACHINE! HAVING NO IDEA HOW IT WORKS, AND YOU PRESS ALL THE BUTTONS ON IT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Yelled Kevin angrily.

"Umm... Kevin?" Said the voice of Rolf.

"Not now Rolf!" Said Kevin as he was going to continue to yell at Jonny.

"Why do you, Jonny the wood-boy, and Rolf all look like moving pictures from the land of the rising sun?" Asked Rolf completely confusing Kevin as his anger was replaced with confusion as he turned to face Rolf.

"Dude, what are yo- What the-!?" Kevin wasn't able to finish as he got a closer look at himself then looked back at Johnny who was still rubbing his head from Kevin and back at Rolf.

They all looked like anime characters. Rolf stood around 6'2 tall with blue hair, yellow shirt with a red horizontal stripe, large red shoes, blue jeans, blue eyes, and... Oddly enough, bull horns. Kevin stood around 5'8 tall with red hair, a red hat backwards, green long sleeve shirt, black shorts, black shoes, and green eyes. And finally Jonny stood around 5'6 tall with his white shirt, blue jeans, bald head, sandals, brown eyes... Oddly enough a squirrel tail, and carrying around his best friend Plank.

"Woah look at us Plank! We're anime characters! But I still wish we would've gone into a universe with Octopus' gardens! Silver hammers! And Mister Kite!" Said Jonny.

"Open a window Jonny and get some air!" Quipped Kevin.

"Anywho, why does Rolf bare bull horns?" Asked Rolf looking up at the two new horns that he attained and started poking them.

"Yeah, and why do I have a squirrel tail? This is getting weird for us huh buddy?" Said Jonny turning to Plank.

"Is seems the only one who doesn't retain any animal features is Casanova Kevin-boy." Said Rolf turning to Kevin.

"Well then... Guess I should consider myself lucky I'm not a furry." Said Kevin seeing that he retained no animal features unlike his two companions that he arrived with through the portal.

"Hold it! If we came through the portal, why wouldn't the Ed-Boys be here too?" Suggested Rolf.

"Not a bad idea dude. But first we need to get out of these woods and see if we can find a town or something." Said Kevin.

"Oh! Me and Plank already got that! We can communicate with the trees and see if there's a village somewhere! Let's go buddy!" Said Jonny as he placed his free hand on several trees as he continued to walk and Kevin and Rolf just stood there.

"I gotta say Rolf, spending more time with Jonny definitely shows that he's even weirder then you sometimes." Said Kevin turning to Rolf.

"We must make haste Kevin! We must find a village quickly before dangerous beasts show up! Rolf can feel it in his back hair! Make haste!" Said Rolf as he picked Kevin up by his shoulders and dropped him back down as he followed Jonny. Knowing that there were dangerous animals in these woods. Dark creatures that reminded Rolf of the dangerous creatures of Rolfs Old Country. As Kevin picked himself up he rubbed his head as he followed the two other boys as he grumbled. Not having much of a choice in the first place.

 _40 Minutes later_

As the three kept walking through the woods they all had various reactions. Kevin was exhausted as he was thirsty, tired, and hungry all at the same time, just PRAYING that they run into a village soon. Rolf was hungry but not tired, even though he didn't spend a lot of time in the woods and wasn't as much of a nature boy as Jonny he was still fairly conferrable in the condition he was in. And Jonny was totally in his element, 'reading the trees' as he said and looking for some sort of civilization. Being really connected with nature has its benefits as he spent so much time around trees and in the woods that he could 'talk to the trees' and feel out the markings on the bark to determine where he was. As the three continued to walk they finally came across something.

"A VILLAGE! Finally! I'm starving!" Said Kevin as he and the rest of the boys made their way into the ancient looking village. Jonny was happy as usual, Kevin just hoped that they had some sort of electricity there, and Rolf was so overjoyed to see a village that so much resembled his home! Many people were dressed up in old looking European attire, they seemed to be using some old transportation like horses, and there were small buildings and houses that looked like they were made out of brick, wood, and straw. Yup, this definitely made Rolf feel at home!

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! This village makes Rolf's keister grow warm! This village reminds Rolf so much of the old country!" Said Rolf looking around excitedly.

"Dude, this is NOT your home! And focus! First we need to find a place to eat, then we need to find a map." Said Kevin looking around.

"But Stale White Piece of Bread Kevin, we have no money!" Said Rolf turning back to Kevin.

"Huh, man your right! I don't think a town like this will except the money we have." Said Kevin taking out his wallet and presenting his US green currency.

"Don't worry guys! Me and Plank have an idea!" Said Jonny to Rolf and Kevin.

"This better be a better idea then selling our The Force Awaken tickets to see Alvin and the Chipmunks 4." Said Kevin.

"Nuh, This is even better. Me and Plank have a way to get money fast! The Penny dance! Ready buddy? A 1! And a 2!-" Jonny then held Plank up as he twirled around in circles on his tippy toes singing.

 _"~Pennies! Penny! Pennies! I see a penny! Give me your penny! I want a penny! Give me your penny! Who's got a penny? Pennies! Pennies! Penny! Give me your penny!-~"_ The sound of the horrible singing drove everyone away clasping their ears. Kevin and Rolf both put their hands over their ears so they could avoid the terrible singing from Jonny, but it was no use.

 _"_ THAT'S ENOUGH BALDY! SHUT UP ALREADY! _" Yelled Kevin._

 _"_ AGH! THIS SOUND IS WORSE THEN ROLF'S PAPA SHAVING OF THE SHEEP! _"_ Screamed Rolf out of pain. But before Kevin could've walked up to Jonny and pound him into the ground a cloaked stranger walked by as that person dropped a huge bag of Lien by Jonny's feet and continued to walk. Kevin and Rolf immediately ran over to the bag and opened it up to see a bunch of cards. They were still trying to figure out what these cards were for as Jonny who was still standing there holding Plank waved over to the cloaked figure as he said.

"Thanks a lot for the donation sir!" In response to this the figure stopped walking and turned around too look over at Jonny as she said.

"Sure." In a woman's voice as she turned around and kept walking. And it was odd too because it seemed that she had red eye's. But... this was another world so what could ya do? Anyway Kevin picked up the bag and continued to look in it with Rolf and Jonny who finished waving at the woman.

"Are these things supposed to be currency?" Asked Kevin picking a card up from the bag.

"Rolf is unsure if this is phony baloney or not. Shall we go and see?" Asked Rolf as he pointed to a wooden long cabin that said 'Frog and Toad's.'

"Whatever, lets just get some food in us. I'm starving." Said Kevin as he walked over to the restaurant first with his two companions following along. As they made it inside it looked like an ancient somber looking wooden restaurant with a bar, tables with candles, and a visible second level to the building. Kevin grimaced with Jonny being obliviously happy like he always is and Rolf smiling because this place looked so much like an old restaurant in his Old country. They were then approached by the smiling face of a waitress and sat down at a table. The waitress said she would be right back with waters as she left. Unbeknownst to the three, there was a figure sitting in the corner of the restaurant, who's face was covered in shadow.

"Boy guys, isn't this cool? We're in the middle ages!" Said Jonny full of joy.

"This is another world Blockhead, not the middle ages. People didn't have plastic cards in the middle ages, or animal parts." Said Kevin.

"Kevin boy! You need to brighten up! This world seems very nice and reminds Rolf so much of his old country! What could be so bad about it?" Asked Rolf as they all heard a slam sound as they all looked over at another table that was in a corner of the restaurant, underneath the second floor covered by shadow. What was actually there was a old man with what looked to be like wolf ears on the top of his head and a younger girl with wolf ears as well. Must've been a father and daughter. And on the other side of the table were about five men standing there, they all looked shady already but what looked like to be their leader was sitting in the seat opposite of the young woman and the old man. The three boys looked and listened closely as this occurrence was happening.

"I said, you owe me and my men here payment for... 'Protection', and if you don't well... I can't guarantee that there won't be anyone there to protect you from Faunus haters." Said the man who was starting to smirk.

"Look... The farming season hasn't been very good these past couple of months. We'll get you the money I promise. We just need more time." Said the old man pleading.

"Oh wow! You hear that guys? No payment for our 'generous protection' and these filthy Faunus just fall on their knees and beg for more time? HAHAHAHA!" Said the leader as his gang started to laugh along side him.

"Don't you DARE call me or my father filthy Faunus'! You and your THUG's go around and pick on the weak taking what little they have left and laughing about it! That seems pretty filthy to me." Said the young woman Faunus angrily. The leader and his boys leaned over the table with offened looks on their faces staring at the girl.

"You need to teach that little girl of yours RESPECT old man. Before me and my boys teach her FOR you. Now listen to me old man, me and my boys have been waiting for once for our duly payment but got absolutely NOTHING. So here's the deal, your going to pay us TRIPPLE the amount of what you've originally been paying us... Or... You and your family won't be 'protected' any more." Said the man with a malicious grin on his and his gangs faces as they started to laugh and the old man put his head down in shame.

Rolf, Kevin, and Jonny all saw this as it started to make their blood boil. They knew it wasn't their business but they couldn't help it. They all picked themselves up as they walked a few feet away from the table.

"Hey! What do you think you DORKS are doing?" Asked Kevin as the thugs and the two farmers turned their heads to look over at the three boys.

"What am I doing? I'm doing business. So how about you and your little friends run off before you get hurt." Said the leader as he was turning back to his victums.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT COWARDS! SPINELESS LIKE JELLYFISH YOU PICK ON OTHERS WHO CAN'T DEFEND THEMSELVES! IF YOU LILY LIVERED PIGS WANT ANOTHER TO PICK ON, FIGHT THE SON OF A SHEPARD!" Yelled Rolf angrily as he definitely caught the six men's attention. The leader stood up angrily as him and his men pulled out guns and steel pipes.

"I don't know who you three morons are, but you made a BIG MISTAKE making me and my boys angry! Lets kill the two Faunus freaks of the three first!" Said the leader as the men started to walk over towards the three boys. Rolf and Kevin were ready to fight these guys, but Jonny had other ideas.

"Your gonna pay for that you big bullies! Get'em Plank!" Yelled Jonny as he tossed Plank over to the thugs who actually halted in their footsteps, fearful of the plank of wood hitting them. But Plank just landed square on the floor in front of the six thugs who looked down at the piece of wood. The thugs stood there a moment looking down at the hunk of wood before they looked back at one another and continued their charge at the three boys. But before they knew it one of the guys slipped on Plank falling on his back as Plank want flying through the room bouncing off multiple surfaces and redirecting back at the thugs and knocking them around. The thugs at this point were terrified as there was no way to tell where this piece of wood would strike next as it continued to bounce around the building.

 _(SMACK!)_

 _(SLAM!)_

 _(BOING!)_

 _(POW!)_

 _(WHAM!)_

 _(WACK!)_

 _(CRASH!)_

"What is that thing!?" Yelled one of the thugs.

"That's my best friend Plank you bully! Let them have it buddy!" Cheered Jonny as Plank continued to bounce around and attack the thugs. The other costumers and staff looked on in amazement at the hunk of wood as he beat up all the thugs until he finally landed in front of Jonny's feet.

"Good job buddy! Your a hero!" Said Jonny as he lifted up his piece of wood over his head cheering. But one thug was left standing, it was the lead thug who was beaten badly by the heroic wood.

"You- You think this is over?! Couse it's not! You idiots are gonna pay for beating up me and my boys! Your gonna pa-"

 _(POW!)_

Kevin ran up to the lead thug and knocked him down to the ground with one punch.

"Now listen to me and listen to me well dork! You and your boyfriends ARN'T gonna hurt anyone anymore! And if you just keep hurting people we're gonna come back here... AND I'M GONNA TURN YOUR LEGS INTO PREZELS! GOT IT LOSER?!" Said Kevin threatening the lead thug as all the lead thug could do was nod his head and turn around and leave the bar along with his limping thugs. The people in the restaurant then started to clap for the young heroes who ridded the restaurant of the thugs. Especially Jonny and Plank. The two Faunus farmers ran up to the boys and said.

"Thank you very much! You saved us!" Said the old man.

"Yeah, you guys really saved our family from being thrashed by those thugs. You guys are heroes!" Said the young Faunus woman.

"Plank says, 'Don't thank us, its all in a days work.' Said Jonny pointing to Plank. Even if Jonny seemed a few acorns short of a tree, the couple continually thanked him, 'Plank', and Kevin. Even though Rolf didn't have the chance to beat up any of the slime balls the father and daughter still thanked Rolf for at least stepping up for them. After that whole fiasco was done and finished with the three walked back to the table as they continued to pick out something to eat from the menu. It was quiet for a little while until they heard a voice call them over.

"Hey kids, come on over here and let me buy ya lunch." Said the man covered in shadows gesturing the three boys over. The three boys were unsure of this man, but if he turned out to be another criminal they would just beat him up like the last thugs they beat up. They walked over to the table the man was sitting at as they pulled up chairs of their own and sat down. Before they could properly speak with the man the waitress already came over and asked them what they wanted. Rolf wanted the stake. Rare. Kevin wanted chicken, and Plank wanted a freshly cooked lobster and only a few bread sticks for the bald kid. The waitress took their orders and left.

"So... You three boys handled those thugs pretty well. What are your names? And if you don't mind me asking... Where did you come from? You don't look like you live around here." Said the man in the shadows as he took another drink of his alcohol.

"The names Kevin."

"I am Rolf, Son of a Shepard."

"And I'm Jonny! Oh and this is my best friend Plank!"

"Huh... Neat, and you guys wouldn't happened to have come from another world have ya?" Asked the man in shadows as the three boys froze.

"How di- How did you know that?" Asked Kevin.

"There have been rumors going around lately of portals opening up and people from other worlds coming out of them. Heck, the same school that my nieces go too is rumored to have three aliens already." Said the man.

"That must be the Ed-Boys!" Said Rolf.

"You know those guys?" Asked the man.

"Yeah, we tried to go looking for them but we all got sucked into a weird machine and got sent to the middle ages." Said Jonny.

"It's another world Jonny." Reminded Kevin.

"Well... If your looking for a way home, I'm pretty sure I can bring you to Beacon. There's another rumor going on around there that one of the aliens are making a portal device to get home. Maybe you guys can use it to get home too..." Said the man as he took another sip of his alcohol.

"I was heading there myself to see my nieces, but you guys can tag along with me if you want." Said the man.

"What is your name, he who stands in shadow for dramatic effect?" Asked Rolf. The man laughed as he leaned forward out of the shadows and showed his face.

"The name's Qrow Branwen."

 **A/N: So Kevin, Jonny, Rolf, and most importantly Plank have made their way to Remnant! Thus traveling with this strange man in hopes of finding the Eds and finding a way home themselves. Hope ya enjoyed this chapter, and as always; Leave me a review and tell me what you think. Next chapter is coming. Bye.**


	14. Hunger

**A/N: This takes place after "Painting the Town."**

 **Vale:** _Five_ _Days Later_

It has been five days since that fiasco with Team RWBY with Roman losing two Paladins in the possess and the enemy finding out more about the White Fang's operations. But, Roman will not let that pull him down as he will continue to do his job with style managing all the Atlas tech, dust, and credits that are gathered up by Roman's men and the rest of the White Fang. Another shred of good news is that he knows about what those annoying kids as well, thanks to Cinders Team that has infiltrated the school and is learning everything about their enemies. Including those three annoying snots that made Roman and Neo have to take 20 showers before they finally got the stink off of them from those disgusting stink bombs.

Yet there was another downside, that villain Evil Tim from another world has promised to help Romans and Cinders forces with building new weapons, but all tall dark and creepy does in there is perform his questionable experiments. Roman has thought about gathering up a large group of men to break into Evil Tim's lab and ambush him with heavy duty weapons but... His crows are watching everything and besides, Roman had a fear that Evil Tim would just kill all his new 'allies' off if he found them to be lacking in fate towards him. But another bright shred of news is that they caught a few moles and rats in the White Fang who we're actually cops and spies working for the Vale police force. Roman and the White Fang happily handed these traitors and rats to Evil Tim so he could perform his odd experiments on them.

Roman was hanging out in the old warehouse as always looking over the plan to bring all the Grimm into the city of Vale. He was just doing a couple of more quick scans over the plan and contacting White Fang members to make sure there was no mix ups or error. There was no room for error. As he was looking over the plans he heard an annoying whistling tone coming from someone. As Roman looked over his shoulder to see who it was, that annoying Mercury Black walking by. Granted he DID see a bit of himself in the kid but he still annoyed the hell out of Roman somethimes.

"Hey kid, could you please to that somewhere else? I'm doing some important work here! By the way shouldn't you be in school?" Said Roman turning to face Mercury who stopped walking.

"It's a Saturday, I just wanted to walk through the old warehouse and see whats new." Said Mercury smirking, being a smartass.

"What do you think punk? Doing work. So go play hopscotch or something and let me work." Said Roman turning back to his plans.

"Hopscotch? Is that the best you can come up with?" Asked Mercury.

"Okay, here's one. See that square thing over there? It's called a door. GET OUT." Said Roman pointing to a door that leads to another room.

"Well fine whatever, I'm just gonna go see what else Evil Tim is cooking up in his little lab of his." Said Roman walking to the metallic lab door.

"Yeah you go to Evil Ti- Wait what?!" Asked Roman as he turned around and looked at Mercury who had his hand on the door.

"What the hell are you doing kid?! Don't you know the SECOND you open up that door Evil Tim will be informed because of all the damned crows on the steel beams up there?!" Yelled Roman pointing upwards at the steel beams where the dark crows usually keep an eye on Evil Tim's lab from intruders.

"You mean like the invisible ones up there?" Said Mercury.

"No you idiot! I'm talking about the black ones up-" But before Roman could finish he looked up to see all the crows were gone.

"But- What the-? Where did they all go?" Asked Roman being very surprised that all the crows were gone. That meant nobody could stop them from going into the lab.

"Well, you can stay here and do your all important work. I'm just gonna peak in on what our local mad scientist has been up to." Said Mercury as he opened up the metal door and made his way into the dark lab. Roman really had no choice but to follow along and stop that idiot from doing anything stupid. Plus... Roman himself has been curious what Evil Tim has been doing in his lab. As the two made inside, the can see that Evil Tim has upgraded the lab since they were last there. Roman continued to walk deeper into the lab as Mercury got on Evil Tim's personal computer to see what else he has been planning and search for anything interesting.

The lab itself had absolutely no 'assistants' in sight. But there were what looked like to be drones hovering around along with huge tubs filled with a purple liquid with several different species of Grimm inside them, tubes filled with various unknown liquids, books splayed out all around the table that had to do with the Creatures of Grimm encyclopedia, advanced biology, what looked like to be blueprints for Atlas technology, a book about the nature of Aura, and several books laid out with mysterious mystic symbols on them and in unknown languages.

"Well I do have to give him credit that he does his research." Said Roman as he was still looking around. Mercury was still digging around in Evil Tim's computer looking up several files of what projects he was working on. Eventually Roman came across a few operating tables with either dead, dying, or knocked out White Fang traitors and moles. Roman began to smile at this as he walked over to one who looked to be still struggling and trying to escape. Roman knew this little rat, this was the same guy who was planning to tell the law enforcement agency every single little thing that Roman, Cinder, and the White Fang were planning to do. Roman smiled as he walked over to the man who was barely alive as he stood in front of the man strapped to the operation table with a smile on Romans face leaning in.

"How do you feel Marco? How was your time with the good doctor? What type of TESTS has he been inflicting on you? Do ya still think it was a good idea to try and rat us out to the authorities? Let's catch up." Said Roman smirking at Marco who was strapped to the table.

"You sick, sadistic, MANIAC! You and the White Fang already crossed the line! What your willing to do for money is sick!" Yelled Marco as he was still strapped to the table.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? I got a new upgrade on my cain. You wanna know what it does? It's quite... SHOCKING." Said Roman was he picked up his cain, set it in its taser mode and.

 _ **(ZAP!)**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Awww... Did that hurt the wittle baby?" Said Roman mockingly.

"I SWARE WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I'M GONNA RIP YOUR HEART OUT THROUGH YOUR MOUTH ROMAN!" Yelled the poor man as he was being tazzed.

"Isn't that cute, he tried to threaten me." Said Roman in an incredibly mocking tone as he laughed.

"Hey Roman, if your done playing masochist for a second, I think I found something you should see." Said Mercury looking at the computer screen.

"Well, well, well... Look who's starting to learn respect." Said Roman turning around to face Mercury who was still on the computer.

"Me telling you something important doesn't automatically equal respect. Anyway I found this file on Evil Tim's computer, and it looks like its some sort of super soldier serum." Said Mercury.

"Wait! Don't jerk me around, are you serious?! Why hasn't that idiot told us about THAT in the first place?!" Said Roman angry that Evil Tim never told him or Cinder about this so called 'super soldier serum.'

"It says here it makes anyone who's injected with the stuff gains increased strength, speed, intelligence, reflexes, and the ability to survive life threatening wounds." Said Mercury reading on.

"And that purple liquid we found in those huge tubes and tanks all around his lab doesn't only reanimate the dead but also makes that walking corpse totally subjective to whoever revives them in the first place... And that's not even the craziest thing I found on here." Said Mercury.

"Hmm... Totally responsive huh? I think I have an idea." Said Roman. Since Evil Tim wasn't providing them with anything useful yet or telling them about any progress Roman decided that he would do it himself. Using Mercury to look through Evil Tim's files he got ahold of the super soldier serum that was actually named 'ME-12' and got ahold of a tube of the purple liquid he managed to mix them together into a cocktail, which he believed would create the ultimate responsive, unkillable super soldier. If this worked, nothing would stand in his way. He managed to put the cocktail into a syringe as he walked over to the one rat he hated the most, Marco.

"Wait, are you sure this is a good idea? There's a part of the ME-12 file that's partly corrupted, I can't read the rest of the file." Said Mercury.

"Its fine, besides..." Said Roman turning to the mole known as Marco.

"How bad could it possibly be?" Said Roman with a maniacal smile looking at the mole. The mole just starred at Roman with nothing but anger in his eyes. Roman quickly then injected the mole with the serum. The mole screamed for a little while as the substance was flowing through his vains... But then flat lined. Roman and Mercury waited five more minutes but nothing happened.

"UGH! I knew it was too good to be true! 'Unkillable super soldiers' my a-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the mole as he somehow came back to life and was struggling against the bonds holding him down with more fury then before.

"WHAT THE-!? HE'S ALIVE!? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Screamed Mercury looking at the life monitor as it beeped back to life at an accelerated rate.

"HAHAHA! THIS IS JUST WHAT I WANTED! he may be a little rough around the edges but-" Roman was interrupted by a snapping sound.

 _ **(SNAP!)**_

 _ **(KRINK!)**_

 _ **(SNAP!)**_

The former living mole broke through his bonds as Roman ran back to where Mercury was at on the computer.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Asked Mercury as the mole broke the last of his restraints as he stood there, hunched over and twitching unnaturally.

"Oh for the love of- Mercury! Read the rest of the file on that ME-12 stuff!" Ordered Roman.

"Okay, here it says the effects of it usually very from person to person but it always has nasty after effects." Said Mercury.

"*Sigh*... Fine then. I guess we'll just wait a few more minutes and if that thing isn't going to obey me I'm putting him down." Said Roman readying his Melodic Cudgel to kill the creature if it proves to be useless.

 _"Uuuuuugggghhhhhhhhhhh... Aura...Aura!"_ Mumbled the creature as it stood up straight in the light to show its face. He was pale, his veins were black, his eyes glowed purple, and most notably his possessed razor sharp dagger-like teeth that he used to hiss at Mercury and Roman. Mercury and Roman slowly took a few steps back as the creature was walking closer and closer to them. Roman actually lifted up his Melodic Cudgel and was about to fire at the abominations face but the creature moved so fast that it smacked the cain out of Romans hand and got close to him. as it tried to bite him. But luckily Mercury came up from behind and kicked the creature in the head. Using enough force to snap its neck and knock it to the ground.

"There, that outta do it. I broke his neck." Said Mercury standing over and admiring his victory. But before he knew it the creature rose back up from the ground with its head totally bent sideways with his spine sticking out. The creature simply snapped his head back to its rightful place.

"Wait, do you thing he's trying to-" Said Roman.

"Take our Auras with that mouth of his?" Finished Mercury. The creature continued to hiss at him. All Mercury could think of at that moment was grabbing medical pole and tried to poke the monster back.

"Back! I said-" Mercury wasent able to finish as the monster snatched the pole from Mercury and snapped it in half. The two reacted accordingly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed both of the men as they ran out of the lab with their creation on their tails.

"Hey, hold him off why don't you?" Suggested Roman as he ran faster and dashed farther away. "WHAT!? NO WAY I'M STAYING HERE WITH THAT THING!" Yelled Mercury as he kicked it into high speed too as he dashed away and left the monster behind. The monster halted following them, as it turned around and walked away. As the two men ran away as far as they could they looked back and halted, the creature as no longer behind them. As the huffed and puffed Mercury spoke out.

"*Pant* *Pant* We need to *Pant* *Pant* alert everyone in the building!" Said Mercury.

"No way! Cinder and Evil Tim would have our heads on a platter if they found out we we're responsible!" Said Roman.

"But- But we are!" Said Mercury. Roman then started to put his hand on his chin and ponder.

"What are you doing?" Asked Mercury.

"Ugh! Use your brain Mercury! This entire building is crawling with my men and White Fang members all armed to take care of any threat that comes their way." Said Roman.

"Fine, but whatever that thing is, we have to hunt it down and kill it. Just in case none of the guards can't handle it." Said Mercury.

"Well then... I guess we'll track down the monster ourselves. It'll be completely under control." Said Roman as they traveled back down the hallway cautiously with their weapons out.

* * *

 _Five minutes later._

"After we eliminate him, we need to burn his body." Said Roman. "*Sigh* I wish Neo was here, with her semblance she could help us." Mumbled Roman.

"His...*Shutters* Infected body." Added Mercury. As the two turned the corner they saw a White Fang Member guard on the floor with several puncture marks on his neck.

"*Gasp!* What happened?!" Asked Roman as Mercury ran up to the body and tried to check it.

"Is he-" Asked Roman.

"Whatever that thing did to him it didn't drink any of his blood. But it somehow drained his Aura. He's dead." Said Mercury using his own Aura to scan anothers Aura. There was nothing there.

"Hey Roman can you tell me something? By 'completely under control' is THIS even close to what you had in mind?" Asked Mercury pointing at the dead body.

"Don't dump all this on ME! Your the GENIUS who looked through Evil Tim's computer and looked up that unpredictable substance!" Yelled Roman.

"And your the JACKASS who thought it was a good idea to dabble in the black arts!"

 _"Hissssssss~"_

The two looked over at were the dead White Fang Member used to be as he was back on his feet with grey skin, glowing purple eyes, and razor sharp dagger-like fangs.

 _"Aura..."_ Said the best as it stumbled towards them.

"AH! I thought you said his Aura was gone!" Said Roman as he and Mercury were backing away.

"That purple stuff from Evil Tim, it reanimates the dead!" Said Mercury. Roman then pulled up his Melodic Cudgel and started shooting at the creature, but to no effect.

"Aim for the head!" Yelled Mercury.

"What!? They're vampires not zombies! How do you know it'll even work?!" Yelled Roman back.

"Have any better ideas?" Asked Mercury. Roman did as Mercury suggested and blew the 'vampires' head off. Even without a head it stumbled towards them. The stump where its head used to be was dry and black.

"Screw the head! Go for the heart!" Yelled Roman as he blasted the 'vampire' through the chest causing it to stumble back and fall down dead.

"At least we now know its weakness." Said Roman.

"Okay so, destroying their heart. Good note. But still happy to know they aren't sparkling gay vampires." Said Mercury.

"Well come on, we need to track down the first monster and kill it before it turns anybody else into whatever those things are." Said Roman.

"Oh yeah and speaking of that- CAN WE ALERT CINDER OR EVIL TIM NOW!?" Yelled Mercury shaking Roman.

"Get off me kid! As I said before, we are going to track down the monster, kill any other infected individuals, and our problems will be solved." Stated Roman.

"If the mutation can be passed along with ONE BITE everyone in the building is at risk!" Yelled Mercury.

"Oh for the love of Oum." Said Roman as he and Mercury continued to walk down the hallway.

"SO HOW ABOUT SOUNDING THE ALARM NOW BEFORE WERE ALL KILLED AND THIS INFECTION SPERADS ALL ACROSS REMENANT!?" Yelled Mercury as they kept walking. But before Roman could respond they came across a group of White Fang guards and some of Romans men.

"Hey you! Press the emergency button and get this place into lockdown!" Yelled Roman.

"..."

"Are you listening to me?! I said-" Roman wasn't able to finish as the members of the group turned around to show the grey skin they had, black veins, and razor sharp teeth they had.

"Ummm..." Roman wasn't able to finish once again as the creatures stumbled at them. As the two began to turn around and run Roman realized something.

"Wait, hold up! Hold up!" Said Roman stopping in his tracks as Mercury slowed down as well and looked behind him.

"What in Oum's name are you doing?! We need to run!" Yelled Mercury.

"Look! They're slow and stumbling! They're easy targets for us to take out." Said Roman.

"Roman... Their crawling on the walls..." Said Mercury terrified.

"What the hell are you- mommy..." Said Roman as he turned around to see the creatures crawling on the walls at fast paces like reptiles or bugs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled the both of them as they kicked it into high gear and sped out of the creatures range at the speed of sound. Amazingly losing the now wall-crawling creatures. As they ran down the hallway they went down two separate paths. Mercury immediately turned around and followed Roman to another path.

As they made it as far away as they could get they stopped to catch their breathe.

"Okay so *Pant* *Pant* We're in agreement about alerting everyone *Pant* *Pant* But how are we gonna do that? I forgot my scroll." Said Mercury.

"Damnit! I must've dropped mine when we were running." Said Roman.

"Well, I guess we have to get to the main room and alert everyone befo-" Roman wasn't able to finish as he looked at who or what he bumped into.

 _"Can either of you please enlighten me of WHAT exactly is going on!?"_ Yelled a very unhappy Evil Tim looking down at the convicts.

"Umm... Nothing really Evil Tim. Just doing our work. Now if you'll excuse me-" Roman tried to slip beside Evil Tim but Evil Tim moved in Roman's way blocking him. All the while Mercury is standing on the side, with a face that says 'What the hell are you doing?!'

 _"That's highly amusing, because I saw that SOMEONE broke into my lab and disturbed my work."_ Said Evil Tim giving both Mercury and Roman absolute looks of venom with his one eye.

"Okay look, I'll handle this. I'm a MASTER of getting out of situations like this." Whispered Roman to Mercury as he turned back to Evil Tim and said.

"IT WAS ALL MERCURY'S FAULT!" Screamed Roman pointing at Mercury.

"Yup, exactl- Wait what?!" Yelled Mercury turning to face Roman.

"He has broken into your lab and mixed together that purple liquid you use on your corpses/lab assistants to bring them back from the dead, and mixed it with another serum, some sort of super soldier serum injecting it into one of the traitorous lab rats! Creating a horrible monster that is infecting everybody it comes in contact with! Turning them into Aura absorbing monsters as well!" Said Roman.

 _"... I do not know from what insanity your yarn springs Roman, but if I have learned that you've broken into my laboratory and dabbled in my books of the dark arts and experiments for you to gain ultimate power..."_ As Evil Tim was rambling on he failed to notice an infected White Fang member stumbling towards him.

"Umm... Evil Tim-" Mercury was interrupted.

 _"And I will say this, you will experience a fate worse than anything beyond your wildest nightmares. Do you understand m-"_ Evil Tim wasn't able to finish as he was interrupted.

" _Hisssssssssssss~"_ Evil Tim immediately turned around to look at the creature stumbling towards him.

 _"You there, what are you doing? Wait, this seems familiar..."_ Said Evil Tim turning to face the creature.

 _"Aura..."_

 _"No... Not this again..."_ Said Evil Tim a little fearfully. Before Evil Tim could say anything else, the creature lunged at him and attempted to bite his neck. But was blasted through the chest by a firy beam of purple energy as it fell back down dead. Evil Tim's eye smoked as he turned back around to face the nincompoops who caused the problem. All the two could do was smile nervously.

 _"*Sigh*... I knew I never should have brought that serum along. I should have thought twice before bringing that serum along so another infection would be avoided."_ Said Evil Tim to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Mercury.

 _"Years ago, during one of my experiments. I accidentally created the same plague in my world. It killed hundreds before the Ed's finally put a stop to it with their army of humans. For some reason I couldn't control the creatures and it was a complete disaster. Now its happening again. I will not let this world suffer the same fate. Only because I wish to rule it with life still on it."_ Said Evil Tim facing away from the two with his hands behind his back, pacing.

 _"I will alert all guards to keep their distance from the Soul-Eaters as I also alert Neopolitan, Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, and Adam Taurus about the emergency so they can assist. All will terminate on sight if they come in contact with any Soul-Eaters. And as for you two... You will fix what started this problem."_ Said Evil Tim turning his head to face Mercury and Roman.

 _"What are you two still doing here!? Track down this monstrosity you created and destroy it!"_ Yelled Evil Tim as the two convicts ran off and obeyed Evil Tim.

 _Later on._

Roman and Mercury were walking down a hall cautiously with their weapons out, trying to track down their creation and destroy it.

"So that's what he calls them, Soul-Eaters." Said Mercury.

"Yup, that's right." Said Roman as the two were still walking down the hallway with their weapons out.

"I don't get it, why doesn't HE just go after the head Soul-Eater himself? Since he's already familiar with how to defeat them." Said Mercury.

"Are you insane?! Imagine if Evil Tim with all that hocus pocus dark magic under his belt being infected!? He'll be unstoppable!" Said Roman. As the two walked further down the hallway they heard some growling and hissing noises. Three infected White Fang guards came from the other side of the corner as they somehow evolved further, pulling out their guns and started firing on Roman and Mercury. Mercury and Roman quickly dodged the shots as they ran up to the Soul-Eaters and started to attack them. Mercury kicked one in the chest and with his shotgun boots shot the creature through the chest sending it to the ground. While Roman used his cain to bash one Drinker on multiple areas of the body with his cain, until he brought the cain back up to the creatures face and fired. As with the last one Mercury firmly kicked him in the ribs making the infected guard take several steps back. Only to get shot in the chest by Roman.

"Well that wasn't too hard, I don't remember why we were afraid of these things in the first place." Said Mercury smirking.

"Their ability to literally swallow your soul?" Said Roman.

"Oh yeah, right."

But before either of them could say anything else Roman looked above him as he said.

"Oh... My... God!" Said Roman terrified as Mercury looked up as well to see something dark and big was sticking to the wall right above them. They both quickly jumped out of the way as that thing landed on the ground. As Roman and Mercury picked themselves back up and looked at the thing... It was the first Soul-Eater. Marco the mole who they experimented on looked absolutely nothing like his former self. He was much bigger and stronger looking. His teeth doubled in size, his skin grew darker, and he looked very deformed. Both Roman and Mercury lunged after the creature but ere casually slapped aside by the creatures massive strength. Mercury was the first to pick himself back up and faced the creature.

"When I woke up today, fighting an Aura vampire/zombie is NOT what I expected." Commented Mercury as he came in guns blazing and using his shotgun kicks to viciously attack the mutation. But, somehow his Aura levels vastly increased since their last encounter. Any other foe would be torn to shreds by Mercury's vicious kicks, but somehow this creature had way more then enough Aura to shield himself from all the attacks. As Mercury was about to come in for another kick the creature grabbed his leg and pulled him closer with the creatures mouth wide open and about to literally swallow Mercury's soul. As Roman picked himself up and was seeing what was happening, he tried to think of the best way he could to stop it. Not because he cared for Mercury at all but because he didn't want to fight TWO powerful Soul-Eaters at the same time.

Roman picked himself up as he remembered something. He took a bit of dust out of his coat pocket, he usually carried these highly explosive dust just in case. Such as now, just by looking at the creature he got an idea. As the head Soul-Eater was about to completely suck Mercury dry of his Aura, Roman came rushing in with the highly explosive dust crystals and quickly stuffed it into the beasts open mouth as it was about to bite Mercury. Mercury saw this opportunity as he kicked the creature in the chin and jumped away. Only a few milliseconds passed as the creature shook its head and got out of its delirious state and looked at Roman and Mercury. With the dust still in his mouth. Roman aimed his Melodic Cudgel at the beasts mouth as he said.

"Smile you son of a-"

 _ **(BLAM!)**_

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

He shot directly at the dust in the Drinkers mouth and blew the creatures head up. But of curse, this did not stop the creature as it still stumbled forward and tried to somehow consume the two men's Aura. But before any of them, even the monster knew about it. An arrow shot the creature through the back and out of his chest. As the mutation fell flat on its face dead, it showed a very angry looking Cinder Fall standing there with her bow and arrow in hand.

"Evil Tim informed me you two idiots were responsible for this whole incident. Can you please explain?" Asked Cinder.

* * *

 _Several Hours Later_

It took about a three whole hours for the guards and the rest of Cider's fraction to completely eradicate all the infected, the entire building was still on lockdown just in case they missed a few. But it seems for the moment all the infected have been totally annihilated. Roman and Mercury had to carefully explain themselves to their superiors Evil Tim and Cinder who were... Understandably upset with the irresponsibility of the two nincompoops. Yet at this point a realization came over Evil Tim, as he was going to do something that can be a huge game changer. He gathered everyone around the portal machine as he started to speak.

 _"At this point it is obvious that our progress has been slowed down due to our enemies getting the upper hand on certain battles or just plain out INCOMPOTANCE by some of our own 'allies' that ridded us of a quarter percent of our men." Said Evil Tim as he and everyone else in the room gave very hateful death glares at Roman and Mercury._

 _"But... There is no use dwelling on the past. I will be bringing a very reliable underling of mine who will help us achieve our goals."_ Said Evil Tim as he walked over to the controls of the machine and started it up. Everyone gave out puzzled looks.

"Hold on, your going to being an ALLY of yours through the portal to assist us? And how are you even able to work that machine?" Asked Cinder.

 _"Indeed, once my personal hitman is here nothing will stand in out way. And as for how I can control the machine, I simply read the instructions."_ Said Evil Tim as the blue portal in the arching area of the machine started to glow.

"Why do we need another ally? We're already allied with the White Fang and could easily get more men." Stated Roman.

 _"YOU ARE IN ABSOLUTLY NO POSITION TO SPEAK! BEACUSE OF YOU AND THAT OTHER FOOL WE STILL LOST OVER A DOZEN MEN AND ALMOST DOOMED THIS ENTIRE PLANET TO A NEAR UNSTOPPABLE PLAGUE!"_ Yelled Evil Tim losing his composure and making Roman and Mercury take a step back out of fear.

 _"Besides, you've never met anyone like this before."_ Stated Evil Tim regaining his composure and turning around to face everyone. White standing in front of the portal. The portal crackled for another second until a figure walked through the portal and stood behind Evil Tim. But this man was no ordinary man. This man stood a whopping eight feet tall towering even over Evil Tim himself. Evil Tim stood to the side allowing everyone to see the man clearly.

As said before he stood around eight feet tall, he was bald, wearing a black tank top, very muscular, sharpened looking teeth, two scars on his right eye, one going horizontally and the other going vertically, had light brown pants, and oddly the most notable part he had brown boots that each had a rip in the front part of it with two green buttons on it making each of the boots appear as a face. The man smiled as he saw Evil Tim standing there.

"Nice to see you again master." said the man with a toothy grin. Evil Tim basically starred at the man until he turned back to the rest of the villains and announced.

 _"I would like to introduce you all to, my personal assassin and hitman. Salty Sam."_

 **A/N: Alright here is chapter 14. I wanted to do something a little different, I know its not really Ed Edd n Eddy or RWBY in this chapter but its really something interesting on the side to show how the villains of Remnant are getting along with the alien Evil Tim... Not very well as shown here. And for Salty Sam, if you don't remember him just rewatch the episode 'Dear Ed'. Just look into Jonny's eyes in Salty Sam's scene and you can see what a destructive psychopath Salty Sam is. And if your wondering how he became human, it'll be explained in a later chapter. And as for... Umm... *Cough* *Cough* Another bit of an OC character I will still try to make him good and not generic, but Salty will still definitely be a psychopath. And as for some asking if the other neighborhood kids will show up? No. No they won't. I picked Jonny and Rolf to come to Remnant because they're both very entertaining characters. And as for Kevin, even though he's really the least best out Jonny and Rolf I still like the idea of Rolf working off of Jonny and Kevin working off of Jonny and Rolf. Plus, out of the three of them Kevin (to me at least) seems like the one who's grounded in reality the most this making probably the best leader out of the three. And lets be honest here, who really wants to see Sarah or Jimmy in this story? Or Nazz? If you like them that's fine but I think they'll just be a bore in the story and just be annoying (Jimmy and Sarah will be annoying, Nazz would just be a bore.). The 'Soul-Eaters' will actually play another part in the story, in case your wondering. And as for the Kankers... I'll think about it, for me I really don't see the Kankers fitting in this story for some reason. So I'll think it over. And as for many of the detailed suggestions for jokes and scenes in the story, I love'em, if you have any ideas on how to make the story better don't hesitate to tell me. I may pick them, or I may not because they just can't fit in the storyline. As for the next chapter we'll see the Ed's and RWBY going on another MisEdventure. Wow, I've been talking for a really long time haven't I? Well anyway as always, leave a review and tell me what you think. And chapter 15 is in its way. So catch you guys later. Bye.**

 **P.S. If any of the characters seemed a little OOC to you, I apologize.**


	15. Look into my RWBY's

**A/N: This takes place in between "Painting the Town..." and "Extracurricular." I'd like to thank Brandon Vortex and Lord Maximus for their suggestions that will be in this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Beacon:** _One Week Later_

"So these En-O-Gee drinks, they are healthy right? Or at least non poisonous?" Weiss asked, watching as Double D counted the sugar.

"Well, I admit the last drink I had made me hyper for at least twenty four hours straight and left me with a splitting headache but I believe I miscalculated the amount of sugar I placed in it." Double D answered, not paying attention to Eddy who came up with a sack of sugar and poured it into the glass. "It'll have a perfect measurement of sugar balanced by all the proteins one needs to stay fit and active for a whole day."

Weiss simply stared as Eddy tossed the sugar sack away while Yang laughed quietly, Blake sighed and closed her eyes while Ruby chuckled nervously.

"So, to make sure they are healthy I'll test the first sample again and hopefully I didn't miscalculate again." Double D said as he poured himself a cup.

"I'll try one too, Double D!" Nora said, grabbing the glass.

"Nora, wait-" Ren was cut off as Double D and Nora each took a sip.

Double D sipped it a few times...And started twitching uncontrollably before shoot up into the air.

"Look at him go, Eddy!" Ed pointed up.

"Unbelievable." Weiss sighed.

"You think Double D will be okay?" Blake asked.

"I'm more worried about Nora." Ruby pointed at Nora who collapsed onto the ground, shaking like Double D had been with a massive smile and eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Is she okay?" Jaune asked.

"This is why we don't let her any sugar!" Ren said, kneeling next to Nora. "Nora? Nora?"

"I think we're losing her!" Ruby shouted, her voice echoing in Nora's ears as her vision changed.

Nora could only watch as the sky above her changed, day became night, night became day, stars flashed and exploded, galaxies collapsed, black holes expanded and shrunk. And as she stared up at the sky, Nora's friends kept on changing, switching places, disappearing, or even becoming replaced by people she didn't even recognize.

So many changes happening all at the same time, too fast for poor Nora to comprehend as she peered beyond what was the reality she lived in and saw so many realities at once, including one that stuck out in her mind.

'The MisEdventures of RWBY and Ed, Edd, n Eddy? Sounds like a fancy TV show or even fan fic with us as the characters!' Nora thought as the name just passed her by. 'Who would come up with that?!'

That's when Nora sprang back to life and looked at RWBY, JNPR, and EEE. "Ahh! Thank goodness! That was insane! I think I just travelled through a bunch of parallel universes and dementions! I also think this is just a fan fic written by some weirdo with no social life! Did any of you guys see any of that?!" Asked Nora still shaken by the experience.

"Nope! That does sound pretty crazy though." Said Ren using Ruby's voice.

"That does sound pretty weird." Said Ed using Blake's voice as Zwei walked over.

"You doing okay Nora?" Zwei asked in Jaune's voice as Nora looked over at someone who she hadn't recognized that looks like a tall burning knight.

"W-Who... Who are you?" Asked Nora scared.

"I'm Roth Prime, and you just consumed enough sugar that you have completely shattered the fourth wall and you saw though every realm of fiction in the multiverse. I am also the writer and narrator of this story. But this stories fans also helped out a lot." Said Roth Prime.

"Does... Does this mean I'm going to die?" Asked Nora.

"Normally yes, but I'll just make this scene of the story non-canon. So you can live another day." Said Roth Prime as Nora groaned in confusion and collapsed.

 **(BEEP!)**

"Oh, looks like Professor Port's class is starting up. You guys better get moving." Said Roth Prime as he turned to the kids.

* * *

 **Team RWBY Dorm:**

Ed Edd n Eddy were all hanging out in Team RWBY's room since all classes for the day just ended. In the dorm several of the Eds and several members of Team RWBY were doing separate activities. Yang and Ed were playing a fighting game with Ed amazingly wining the majority of the rounds, Double D and Ruby were working on homework together for their weapons class, Blake was in the bedroom with the door closed still trying to track down Roman, and Weiss was polishing her Myrtenaster. The only member out of the Eds that were missing was Eddy who said that he was called down to the mail room of the school and was sent something that he ordered.

"Come'on Ed! How are you so skilled at this?" Asked Yang as she tried her best in the game to fight back against Ed, but Ed was simply too skilled for her.

"A lot of practice Yang!" Said Ed as he was holding her character down and was assaulting her with countless kicks and punches, not letting her even having the chance to strike back. Until.

"K.O.!" Announced the game as Yang's character was defeated.

"I win!" Said Ed victoriously.

"You big jerk!" Said Yang as she punched Ed in the shoulder playfully and laughed.

"Okay, how about this last fight will be the final round, huh? Winner takes all. You up for the challenge Ed?" Asked Yang.

"You becha missy! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!" Said Ed as he and Yang smiled picking two other characters. As the game loaded up and the match started the announcer on the game said.

"Prepare to battle in... 3... 2... 1 GO!" Said the announcer, and just as Ed was about to attack Yangs character something was thrown at Eds face. They felt soft like clothing. As Ed picked the clothing off of his head he saw that they were a brown button up jacket, a yellow short shirt, and a black velvet bra. As Ed looked over at Yang he saw that she was completely topless and was pushing buttons madly on her controller and obviously taking advantage of Eds distraction. Ed might have been a bit of a deuce, but like any other boy he had hormones as he continued to stare at Yangs naked chest with an open smile.

"YANG! What are you doing?!" Yelled Ruby looking over and blushing profusely.

"OH DEAR! This is not appropriate!" Screamed Double D as he blushed profusely as well and put his hands over his eyes.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU YANG!?" Yelled Weiss trying to look away and cover her eyes.

"Anything to win right? Besides, all boys have the same weakness." Said Yang smirking as she finally beat down Eds character as the announcer said.

"K.O.! You win!" Yang cheered as she jumped up in the air while flailing her hands up accidentally knocking Ed to the ground.

"Ha ha! I win! In you face Ed-" Said Yang as she looked down to see Ed lying on the floor. She instantly stopped her victory celebration as she smiles, reached down, and pulled Ed up. Hugging him. Still with no top. Ed looked down at her as he started to blush.

"Umm... Yang, you don't have a shirt on." Said Ed blushing and sweating.

"Nice observation Big boy... Do you like what you see?" Asked Yang as Ed's sweat output and blush increased immensely with Yang's Zeppelins pressing against Ed's chest.

"Umm... They are really nice? They feel like two nestled chickens as they press against my chest." Said Ed being completely honest.

"EDDWARD!" Yelled Double D.

"YANG XIAO LONG!" Yelled Weiss.

"Yes mommy?" Said Ed turning to face Double D.

"I don't get it guys, what's the problem?" Asked Yang smirking grabbing Ed's head and bringing it closer to her exposed Goodyears.

"PUT YOUR SHIRT ON!" Yelled Ruby.

"Fine! Fine!" Said Yang still smiling as she grabbed her three parts to her top and put them all back on.

"Oh yeah and Ed, since I'm the winner. I want a little reward." Said Yang poking Ed's chest.

"Is it what I think it is?" Asked Ed knowing what Yang wanted, as the two kissed on another lovingly as Ruby and Weiss rolled their eyes.

"Ugh, you two need to get a room!" Said Ruby as she mumbled.

"Why I think its quite adorable, Ruby." Said Double D happily.

"I guess, but there's something between Ed and Yang. Yang dated many guys in the past but none of them connected with her like this." Said Ruby.

"Ed does have a very likable personality." Said Double D.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I wish Eddy was here to take our minds off of this subject." Said Weiss as a knock came from the door and a voice said.

"Hey guys let me in! I got something that'll make you guys flip!" Said the voice of Eddy excitedly.

"I take it back!" Said Weiss as Ed walked over to the door as he said. "I'll get it!" But as Ed made it to the door and was about to open it the door slammed open as the door flying open smacked Ed into the wall with comedic effect and Eddy ran in.

"Hey guys! I have an idea for the latest scam! And the thing I ordered in the mail will help us." Said Eddy smiling as Ed came back from behind the door while having stars move around his head and laughing.

"This scam better not be like the last one." Said Weiss.

"Nah, its even better!" Said Eddy as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black and white swirly hypnotizing wheel.

"Check it out!"

Double D instantly recognized it as he got up from his seat and said.

"Is that the Hypnotizing Wheel?!" Double D exclaimed. "How'd that get here?!"

"Relax sockhead, its not the same one from before. But I did order it from one of Jaune's comic books I borrowed." Said Eddy gleefully looking at the Hypnodisc.

* * *

 **Team JNPR Dorm:**

"Hey Pyrrah, have you seen any of my comic books? I can't find them anywhere!" Said Jaune looking for his comic books that mysteriously went missing.

* * *

"Anyway with this baby, nothing can go wrong with this scam!" Said Eddy laughing maniacally.

"Oh dear, it terrifies me whenever Eddy gets that insidious look." Said Double D.

"Eddy should eat more vegetables." Said Ed.

"I don't think eating vegetables will have any effect on his behavior Ed." Commented Weiss. Ruby looked at the wheel. "So what does it do?"

"I'm glad you asked! All I do is hold it up in front of someone and spin it, then they obey my every command. Until I snap my fingers and snap them out of it of course." Said Eddy.

"And question two, why does it look like a lollipop?" Asked Ruby.

"Because it is one Ruby!" Said Ed with a smile on his face.

"You cannot be serious, your going to hypnotize people to give you their money?! That's criminal!" Said Weiss.

"TV ad's do the same thing, its not criminal, its just business." Said Eddy.

"Ugh! Its still wrong!" Said Weiss.

"Hey, give me a little credit over here. I can turn Cardin into a monkey whenever I want!" Said Eddy smirking.

"Ohh! Can you really do that?" Yang asked.

"Yang!" Weiss snapped.

"Well whatever, lets hypnotize some people!" Said Eddy was he walked out the door with Ed and Yang excitedly following along.

"I guess I'll follow along and help pick up the pieces after this whole endeavor goes south." Said Double D annoyed as he followed along as well.

"Come on Weiss! I wanna see Eddy turn Cardin into a monkey!" Said Ruby dragging Weiss along.

"Ruby Rose! Let me go this instant!" Whined Weiss as Ruby dragged the white haired girl along against her will.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard:**

"Alrighty guys, who should we hypnotize first?" Asked Eddy as he, Ed, Yang, Ruby, Double D, and Weiss were standing right beside him.

"I suggest you put that hypnosis disc away before somebody gets hurt due to your stupidity." Said Weiss.

"I agree with Weiss here, the hypnosis disc is so powerful that it can even warp the physiology of the person who gets hypnotized. Such as, if someone gets hypnotized to believe their a frog, their tongue will elongate itself in order to catch and consume bugs." Said Double D.

"Really?! Now I really wanna see what this thing can do!" Said Yang excitedly. Weiss gave Double D an ice cold stare.

"Oh aaaahhhh... I apologize." Said Double D.

"Now... Who should we test it on?" Asked Eddy looking around until he and the group heard a cry of pain. They all looked over to see Cardin sitting at a table with his friends pulling a bunny-girls ears while laughing about it.

"Ow! Stop that it hurts! Please!" Cried the bunny-girl with pained cries.

"HAHA! Wow she's such a freak! If you ask me, these Fuanus mutants should all be banished so we won't have to look at them any more! HAHA!" Said Cardin cruelly as he continued to pull the bunny girls ear.

"I think we found a our new target." Said Eddy as he and the group walked over to the group of bullies.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Double D.

"I do too." Said Weiss.

"I don't have any feeling at all!" Said Ed happily. A the six made it over Eddy began to speak to them.

"Hey Cardin, why don't you stop bullying an innocent girl and let me show you something?" Said Eddy as Cardin and his goons turned their heads to look at RWY (Ruby, Weiss, and Yang) and the Ed's.

"Besides looking at a midget?" Asked Cardin as he and his friends laughed while still pulling on the innocent Fuanus girls ear again.

Eddy pulled out his hypnodisc and showed it to Cardin spinning it as he said "Look into the hypnodisc, and when I snap my fingers, you will become A MONKEY!" Said Eddy as he snapped his fingers and Cardin let go of the bunny-girl and twitched and spasm until.

"Ooh! Ooh! Oooh!" Said Cardin as he started to act like a monkey, hunched back and making monkey noises while showing a stupid smile. Eddy, Yang, and Ruby laughed like crazy, Weiss had wide eyes and shocked that it actually worked, Double D tried to contain his laughter but barely, and Ed was paranoid, considering when Kevin was hypnotized to become a monkey he bit Ed's butt. All the while Cardin's crew and the bunny girl looked beyond confused, as Russell from the group asked.

"Hey Cardin, are you okay?" Cardin just kept making monkey sounds and moved around like a monkey.

"Oh my Oum! This is one of the FUNNIEST things I've ever seen in my life!" Said Yang still laughing like crazy.

"But Eddy, can you snap him out of it before he bites my- YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Screamed Ed as he started to run around the Courtyard while Monkey Cardin had his jaws clamp on Ed's butt.

"Oh my gosh! HAHAHAHA! I'm sorry Ed but its just so funny!" Said Ruby as she was laughing. Weiss on the other hand rolled her eyes and as Ed came in running past Weiss with Cardin still biting Ed's butt she viciously kicked Cardin away as he tumbled to the ground, letting go of Ed's butt.

"Oh, thanks Weiss!" Said Ed. Weiss walked up to Eddy as she said.

"Enough is enough Eddy, stop this moronic behavior at once before something else bad happens!" Yelled Weiss.

"Oh calm down Ice Queen, nothing bad is going to happen." Said Eddy so sure of himself. Until.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Cardin get off of me!" Yelled Sky Lark as Monkey Cardin was on top of him trying to pick bugs from his hair. Eddy just laughed and turned around to look at Weiss giggling and pointing to the humorous spectacle that was happening. Weiss just gave Eddy an annoyed/ice cold look. In response to this Eddy rolled his eyes and said.

"Alright! Alright! Cardin back to normal! _(SNAP!)_ " As Eddy snapped his fingers Cardin returned back to normal in a confused state.

"What just happened? And why do I have the taste of butt and bugs in my mouth?" Asked Cardin as he was sitting on the ground.

"You know Weiss, I don't even know why you need a weapon. That cold stare of yours is already one." Said Eddy as Weiss smiled.

"Now can we please put that Hypnodisc away before something very unpleasant happens?" Asked Double D walking over to Eddy.

"Ah man! I wanted to see what else Cardin would do." Said Yang bummed out.

"Don't be sad Yang! We still have the memories! And we still have the Hypnodisc so if any of those bullies come back we'll turn them into frogs, horses, fish, and anything else we can imagine!" Said Ruby. But before anyone could do anything else Team JNPR walked over and waved to the two other teams.

"Hi guys! Can you guys tell me what happened to Cardin? Me, Pyrrah, Ren, and Nora all saw what happened." Said Jaune as he and his team stopped in front of everyone.

"Oh, Eddy got a new Hypnodisc!" Said Ed.

"A Hypnodisc? You mean hypnosis?" Asked Pyrrah.

"Yeah! Eddy just hypnotized Cardin into thinking he was a monkey!" Said Yang as she, Ruby, Nora, Eddy, and Ed began to laugh.

"I'm sorry but actually hypnotizing Cardin and controlling him like a puppet. I'm sorry but I can't believe that." Said Lie Ren not believing what Yang just stated.

"But its true! Why else would Cardin try to pick bugs out of his team mates hair?" Asked Ruby.

"He probably just remembered his original family heritage." Said Ren still not believing the story the Ed's and RWBY were telling them.

"Well... If what your saying is true, you can't let something like that fall into the wrong hands." Said Jaune.

"Don't worry, we'll put it in a safe place where nobody can-" Double D was interrupted.

"Wait Double D! I have an another idea." Said Eddy.

"Should I call 911 now or later?" Asked Weiss.

"Jauney boy, you've been looking to get more confidence and become brave right?" Asked Eddy putting his arm around Jaune.

"Yeah... but where are you going with this?" Asked Jaune.

"Nothin' really but just using the Hypnodisc to make you brave! Why work for something when you can just get it right now?" Asked Eddy. Pyrrah, Ruby, Double D, and Weiss all started to get nervous at this point.

"What? You want to Hypnotize me?" Asked Jaune.

"Yeah, nothing really major. I'll just hypnotize you into being a brave, confident, and strong huntsman." Said Eddy holding the Hypnodisc in front of Jaune.

"You can stop it if it gets out of hand right?" Asked Jaune. Eddy nodded as many of the other members of the group had nervous and fearful looks on their faces.

"Eddy, do you remember the last time we abused the power of the Hypnodisc?" Asked Double D.

"What happened the last time?" Nora and Ruby asked.

"Nothing!" Eddy quickly answered. "So Jaune, you in or out?" Jaune nodded his head.

"GREAT! Now... Look into the Hypnodisc..."

* * *

 **Sparring Room:**

Within the Sparring room students and everybody else were running for their lives terrified of the beast causing the destruction. As the students were still running in absolute terror, there were HUGE footsteps that echoed through the Sparring Room moving closer and closer to the door. Until. the beast was shown.

"I am the strongest in the school! Who will challenge me?!" Yelled a huge hulking version of Jaune Arc. Anyone who previously thought Jaune was just a wimp and a geek, took everything they either thought or said about him back. Meanwhile the main group was standing on the side, as many of them glared over at Eddy. And Eddy just gave a nervous laugh and smile.

"And there's your consequence." Double D sighted.

"He... Hehe... Well look in the bright side, Jaune is stronger and braver." Said Eddy nervously.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! I AM SURROUNDED BY WEALKINGS! SHOW ME YOUR STRONGEST FIGHTERS SO I MAY BEAT THEM INTO A BLOODY PULP!" Yelled the brutish voice of Jaune.

Weiss glared at Eddy. "You better get rid of that when this is over." Jaune then turned to the rest of the group.

"HAHAHA! Come on alien scum! I've seen your powers! Show me what you've got!" Yelled Hulk Jaune as he dashed over to the group.

"Prepare to meet your maker!" Ed shouted, as he and Yang ran at Jaune, fists raised. As they collided Hulk Jaune managed to knock Yang several feet away and collided fists with Ed that proved to be so powerful, it sent a powerful shockwave throwing everyone on the ground. Ed and Hulk Jaune were pushing against one another's force, but amazingly Hulk Jaune was so powerful that he started to push Ed back. Ed tried to fight against the force but Hulk Jaune was just too strong of an opponent. Ed was still being pushed back with his feet still being locked into the ground breaking the solid concrete. Hulk Jaune had enough of this as he smacked Ed away several feet.

"I think I like this new Jaune, he's much stronger and more confident!" Said Nora excitedly.

"I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING UNTIL A WORTHY OPPONENT BEATS ME!"

"Nora... He just threatened to destroy everything unless he is beaten. I don't believe that that's good leadership quality." Said Ren.

"That doesn't matter right now! Come on guys! We need to stop Jaune before anyone gets hurt!" Said Ruby taking out Crecent Rose as Yang groans in pain.

"Well, anyone else. Now lets go!" Said Ruby as she, Pyrrah, Weiss, Nora, Ren, and Double D jumped into battle with their weapons out, ready to face off against Hulk Jaune. Ruby tried to attack Jaune first with her Scythe, but Jaune simply grabbed it and pushed her away. Ren came in pistols blazing trying to flip around Jaune and avoid the behemoths blows, but Hulk Jaune grabbed Ren's leg and tossed him aside. Nora came in with her hammer and tried to smash Hulk Jaune in the chest, but Jaune withstood it and smacked Nora away. Weiss came in dodging Hulk Jaune's blows and getting in some hits, but she was simply grabbed and thrown away like an annoying nat. Finally Double D came in and tried to blast Hulk Jaune in the face with his solar Magnifying Glass but Jaune simply grabbed Double D by the arm and tossed hi aside as well. Eddy was still standing on the side, but then ran and yelled out.

"Jaune! I command-" Eddy wasn't able to finish as Jaune grabbed another one of Ruby's incoming attacks and tossed her at Eddy.

"Ow, that's gonna leave a mark!" Said Ruby as she found out everyone else was trying to take Jaune down but having no effect. And that she was on top of a badly hurt Eddy. Ruby immediately turned to Eddy, picking him up as she said.

"Eddy! I'm so sorry for knocking you down!"

"Wait a minute... You can stop him Eddy! I saw you when you turned Cardin back to normal! You can do it here too!" Said Ruby lifting up Eddy.

"Wait up! That's my waffle..." Said Eddy, still being vary delirious.

'Okay so Eddy's out of the picture. But no worries... I'm sure if I-' Ruby's train of thought was interrupted.

"Jaune! Me and Ed aren't finished with You yet!" Ruby looked over to see that the voice came from a red eyed burning Yang with Edzilla walking along side her.

"This is very bad..." Said Ruby. But before the two could walk any closer to Hulk Jaune, Pyrrah came rushing in as she bashed her shield against Jaunes face and tripped him to the ground. At that moment, Burning Yang and Edzilla stopped to observe the spectacle.

"Jaune! You need to snap out of it!" Said Pyrrah standing on top of Jaune. Jaune just growled as he back on his feet and grabbed Pyrrah by the throat.

"How sad... You're really strong, not to mention very pretty for a strong girl. But still not strong enough to defeat me!" Said Hulk Jaune. Pyrrah blushed as she asked.

"Wh-What?"

"Times up!" Yelled Burning Yang as she and Edzilla came charging in knocking Jaune back into the Sparring Room as he let go of Pyrrah and tumbled to the middle of the Sparring floor.

"Hahaha! Not bad... But Jaune's power... IS MAXIMUM! JAUNE SMASH!" Yelled Hulk Jaune as he got up and charged at Burning Yang and Edzilla fighting both of them at the same time. The battle was actually a dozen times more intense than Yang and Ed's battle weeks ago. Whenever their fists would collide it would send seriously powerful shockwaves around easily shattering glass and cracking the ground, walls, and ceiling.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! This is very bad! VERY BAD!" Yelled Double D panicking.

"Double D snap out of it!" Yelled Nora running up to Double D and slapping him.

 ** _(SMACK!)_**

"Ow! Nora that isn't helping!" Yelled Double D.

"Maybe if I slap harder-"

"Nora! Stop slapping Double D and help us find a way to stop those three idiots from destroying the school!" Yelled Weiss.

"The only answer we have is Eddy! He's the only one who can snap Jaune out of it!" Said Ruby carrying Eddy over her solder.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" Said Double D.

"Well what are you waiting for? Wake him up!" Said Weiss.

"Eddy got hit really hard, he's delirious. And I can't snap him out of it!" Said Ruby.

"Fine, I will wake him up." Said Weiss as she walked over to the delirious Eddy and sat him up facing her.

" _Eddy..."_ Said Weiss in a very soft and kind tone. This caught the delirious Eddy's attention. Maybe it was because Ruby was thrown at him and he probably had a concussion but through Eddy's eyes Weiss looked unbelievably beautiful.

"Hehe... Yes?" Said Eddy blushing but still very delirious.

" _I need you to-_ GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND SNAP JAUNE OUT OF IT BEFORE WE ALL DIE!" Yelled Weiss shaking Eddy and snapping him out of his delirious state at last.

"AAAAHHHHH! WHAT? WHO? WHERE?" Asked Eddy looking around.

"JAUNE! HYPNODISC! CHANGE BACK! NOW!" Yelled Weiss still shaking Eddy.

"Okay! Okay!" Yelled Eddy as he got up and ran into the crumbling Sparring Room. "Jaune! I command you to go back to normal! _(SNAP!)"_ Said Eddy as Jaune turned back to normal and stopped his assault.

"Oh I feel pain all over... Wait, what just happened? Why are we in a nearly destroyed Sparring Room? And why are Yang and Ed covered in bruises standing in front of me?" Asked Jaune looking around.

"After Eddy hypnotized you to become brave, you became completely ballistic and started attacking everyone." Explained Pyrrah.

"How did I act different? Did I say anything weird?" Asked Jaune.

"Ummm..." Pyrrah was rubbing the back of her neck and blushing.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME?! WHAT IN HEAVENS HAME HAPPENED TO THE SPARRING ROOM?! AND WHY ARE THERE STUDENTS SCREAMING AND RUNNING AWAY!?" Yelled Goodwitch as she came in to the picture.

"Oh! Eddy just used his Hypnodisc into hypnotizing Jaune thinking he was- Mmmmmfff mmmffffff mmffff." Said Nora as Ren covered her mouth.

"Nora seriously your not helping!" Said Double D.

"Hypnodisc? Do you honestly think I am dense enough to believe in something that ridiculous?" Asked Goodwitch.

"But let's look on the bright side! Nobody got hurt!" Said Eddy giving a nervous smile. But Goodwitches glare was even colder then Weiss' was.

"I think I have the perfect punishment planned for you children. ALL of you." Said Goodwitch as her glare scanned the spread out group.

"Ha... Good thing I won't be conscious to get another razing from Miss G." Said a very bruised and dizzy Yang.

"Wait, what?" Ruby asked as Yang fainted falling flat on her face. Only a second passed until Ed followed suit.

But Ruby quickly looked back at Goodwitch as she yelled while pulling out a black pellet and holding it above her head. "You'll never catch me!"

 ** _(POOF!)_**

But as the smoke cleared, everyone could see that Ruby was still standing there awkwardly. "... I really didn't know where I was suppose to go after that."

* * *

 **Warehouse:** _Vale_

The usual operations of the White Fang is continually possessing as usual. Trafficking Atlas Tech, Lien, Dust, the usual. But this time with the White Fangs new 'guest' he was currently working in a dark room trying to get... information. And not in a very present way. For hours there was plenty of screaming coming from the dark room and it was... very distracting for the White Fang members who were currently working moving around crates and such. As the screaming finally stopped the door to the dark room opened revealing Salty Sam walking out while using a rag to wipe the excess blood off his hands from his very brutal interrogation methods. Salty was continuing to walk until he stopped when he heard a voice.

"Please tell me you didn't kill this one, the Vale police are starting to get suspicious and cops don't grow on trees you know." Said a male's voice. As Salty Sam looked over he saw Roman, Neo, and the White Fang Lieutenant walk up to him.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. Old habits die hard." Said Salty Sam as he continued to wipe the blood off his hands.

"Do you even get any information out of them? Or do you just torture them for fun?" Asked an irritated Roman.

"That honestly depends, but I do what my master tell me. I get info, I just get a little carried away from time to time." Said Salty Sam as he cracked open a cold one and started pouring it down his throat.

"Mister Torchwick, are you sure it's a good idea to keep this guy around?" Asked the Lieutenant whispering to Roman.

"It's fine, as long as he does his job and doesn't show any clear signs of backstabbing, he's alright. For now." Whispered Roman back.

"Oh you don't trust me furry? That's alright. I've been looking to kill a Faunus anyway, what animal part will you have? I've been thinking up a new hobby of mine. Collecting animal traits of Fuanus'." Said Salty sadistically smiling at the Lieutenant.

"Shut it, you human trash! I don't care who you think you are, you talk to me like that again and me and every other Fuanus in this room will tear you apart!" Yelled the Lieutenant gesturing at the many different White Fang members currently working and moving supplies around.

"... The only reason you, or any of the REST OF YOU are still alive is because my master says so. So count yourselves lucky." Said Sam taking another chug of the beer.

"Besides, give me some credit with some of the torture methods I use. I really get a lot of info out of the pigs whenever I use them." Said Salty.

"Like what exactly?" Asked Roman. Salty Sam merely responded by tossing something at Roman that looked like a script of sometype.

"What the hell is this?" Asked Roman.

"That's Michael Patrick King's first draft of the 'Sex in the city' movie. And it's 700 pages. I just read it to them and they start screaming telling me everything they know." Said Salty taking another drink of his beer. Roman decided to take a look in the movie script, and within the first two pages he immediately shut it. No wonder the victims started screaming for mercy. But after that Roman just tossed the book away as he looked at Salty Sam in the eye and said.

"You haven't been doing any of the missions I assigned for you. All you've been doing is hanging around the Warehouse and torturing cops to death. Evil Tim keeps telling us how strong and reliable you are. So I suggest that you move it and do as I tell you. Actually try to be useful." Said Roman.

"Wow that's cute, I don't know if you know this Eyeliner, but I only take orders from Evil Tim himself. So it would be better to talk to me with some respect Roman, or else things can get _(Cracks knuckles)_ ugly..." Said Salty.

"That's not a very good idea, I have a bodyguard of my own you know." Said Roman as he stepped aside and showed the smiling face of Neo looking up at Salty Sam. Salty Sam started to laugh as he said.

"HAHA! Are you serious? This little girl? I honestly thought you were either baby sitting someone's brat or you were her daddy or something HAHA!" Said Salty Sam as he crouched down like a parent would do for a young child as he said. "Aww... Did I hurt your feelings little girl? Do you want a lollipop to cheer you up? Or do you want to go get some ice cream later?" Asked Salty Sam still heavily mocking and laughing at Neo until she gave him one last smile, and head-butted him in the face causing the giant of a man to stumble back grasping his face. As Neo was tilting his head toward him and smiling the whole time.

"Ugh! My face! You little brat! For that I'll-"

 _"Salty Sam!"_ Called out a familiar voice as everyone looked over to see Evil Tim walking towards Salty Sam.

 _"What do you think your doing?"_ Asked Evil Tim standing before him and looking up at him.

"Master! This little midget just head-butted me in the face! Can I ask permission to-"

 _"NO!"_ Yelled the haunting voice of Evil Tim.

 _"I do not care about your personal agenda, I didn't use my prowess in the dark arts to transform you from a shoe into one of the most professional killers I have at my disposal. I do not care about the personal quarrels you have with our allies here. You will either play nice with them, or play dead. Do you understand me?"_ Asked Evil Tim.

"*Sigh* Yes master." Said Salty Sam.

 _"Good, now I have a mission for you."_ Salty Sam cracked a wicked smirk on his face.

"Who do ya want me to kill, master?" Asked Salty Sam.

 _"Only capture, NOT kill."_

"Aww, fine. But who do you want me to 'capture' master?" Asked Salty Sam and forming quotation marks around the word 'capture.'

 _"Do you remember the Eds?"_

"Yeah, I remember those morons. Ed is the one who gave me THIS little momental." Said Salty Sam pointing to his scarred eye.

 _"Yes, it turns out another younger version of the Ed's have come to this world from a world of their own that parallels our own. I want you to bring the Eds to me... ALIVE."_ Said Evil Tim emphasizing his point.

 _"And as another piece of information, they have befriended a group of girls known as RWBY who are not to be underestimated and have gotten in the way of our 'allies' many times before. If you see them anywhere near the Eds, approach with caution."_ Salty Sam began to smile as he asked Evil Tim a question.

"Master, are any of the Eds, close with any of the girls in that group you mentioned?"

 _"Actually yes, the one known as Ed that you despise so much close with the blond member of RWBY. Yang Xiao Long. I will give you the date and time when you may capture the Eds. Until then, continue with your interrogations and assist Roman over here with whatever he requires."_ Said Evil Tim as he turned and walked away.

"But just one more question master, you won't mind if I have a little, 'fun' with these group of girls and the Eds? Especially with the blond girl Ed cares for?" Asked Salty Sam with an evil smile.

 _"I don't micromanage..."_ Said Evil Tim as he continued to walk away and Salty Sam's smile grew even bigger.

 **A/N: I already know the first question your going to ask, 'where is Blake?' This is during the time period of the RWBY story in between 'Painting the town...' and 'Extracurricular' where Blake mostly shut herself off from everyone, losing sleep, and is putting all her time into stopping Roman and the White Fang. Anyway, as always leave your comments and suggestions an't tell me what you think. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Bye.**


	16. Cold Calling

**A/N: This takes place in between "Painting the Town..." and "Extracurricular." I'd like to thank TheAwesomeSweden,** **The Lizard King, and** **CaptainUsopp for the suggestions that are going to be in this chapter.**

 **Beacon:** _Four Days Later_

 **Gym:**

Ed, Eddy, Double D, Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrah, and Nora were all standing in the gymnasium with all of them assisting Double D with his experiment. Pyrrah and Jaune were setting the gym up with a chart on the gym floor and Ruby and Eddy were preparing the 'test subjects'. The test subjects being Nora and Ed. Ruby was gently putting a blindfold over Nora's eyes and Eddy used a hammer to smash a metal pot on Eds head catching Ruby's attention.

"Eddy! What are you doing? Your hurting Ed!" Said Ruby.

"Don't worry Red, Lumpy here is already tough enough to be thrown through a mountain without a scratch AND his skull is already pretty thick. He'll be fine, right Ed?" Asked Eddy.

"WHAT?" Asked Ed with the metal pot covering his eye's, ears, and nose.

 _ **(BANG!)**_ Eddy slams his hammer down on the metal pot over Eds head again, obscuring his senses further.

"Is that really necessary?" Asked Ruby.

"No, but this is just way more fun." Said Eddy.

 ** _(BANG!)_** Ruby rolled her eyes as she adjusted the blond fold on Nora.

"Well either way everyone, I thank you for assisting me in my little experiment." Said Double D as he prepared the chart he had up.

"No problem Double D, besides the only reason we DID get involved was to get a higher grade on the science project." Said Jaune being brutally honest.

"JAUNE!" Yelled Pyrrah turning to face her team leader.

"What? I'm just being honest." Said Jaune turning to Pyrrah.

"I think he speaks for all of us." Commented Eddy.

"Well not me! I just have a big sense of adventure and I wanna know what smell Double D is going to use to lore me and Ed forward." Said Nora excitedly.

"I hope it isn't gonna be silent but deadly." Cracked Eddy as he, Nora, Ruby, and Jaune laughed. All the while Pyrrah and Double D rolled their eyes. Ed was still cut off from the outside world.

"... WHAT?"

"How about we review the project? Shall we?" Asked Double D as he sharpened his pencil. "We've been asked to establish the human brain's correlation with our sense of smell. Isn't this fun-edu-tastic, Everyone?"

"Yeah! Let's learn the human brain's corre-Whatjamathingie... And learn about it!" Said Ruby optimistically.

"If you don't get on with it, I'm gonna fun-hit you over the head, Double D!" Said Eddy snarkily as he and Ruby places a piece of tape on the ground. The tape dispenser is connected to Ed, and will trace his path.

"Okay! Let's see what we find!" Said the blindfolded Nora smelling the air.

"Where are you, you little dickens? Eddy?" Asked Ed feeling his hands around.

"Oh! I smell strawberries and rose peddles!" Said Nora sniffing the air. "Umm Nora, that's me." Said Ruby.

"I also smell cheap cologne." Said Nora.

"Oh come on! It's not cheap! It's the top of the line!" Said Eddy.

"I'm sure that's what the door-to-door con artist told you." Said Pyrrah joking, causing Eddy to growl in anger. Double D finally lifted up the lid to the tray that was next to him and revealed a hot piece of pie. Nora immediately took off while Ed was still sitting there.

"Oh, oh, okay! Um, I smell cabbage, and, um, bowling shoes, and, uh, canned luncheon meat? No wait, that is me." Said Ed laughing as Eddy pulls the tin on Ed's head up slightly, allowing Ed's nose to pop out. "Peek-a-boo, I smell you!" Said Ed sniffing the air. "I smelt it, who dealt it?" Said Ed as he followed along with Nora, sniffing the ground and going in circles along with Nora. Ed and Nora followed a convoluted path towards the pie. Eddy watches, bored and Ruby watches with a smile on her face. Suddenly, Eddy sniffs the air. He then sniffs his armpits. Peering into the locker room, he spots an open gym bag with scent waves drifting out, with the name 'Lie Ren' printed on the side. Eddy gets a malevolent smile as Ruby notices this.

"Eddy... What are you doing?" Asked Ruby cautiously.

"You're getting warmer, fellows. Warmer...warmer..." Double D turns around. Ed and Nora have abandoned the pie and is following a gym bag Eddy is holding out, hanging by a hockey stick. Pyrrah and Jaune then notices this.

"Follow your nose, guys!"

"EDDY! What are you doing?! Your ruining the experiment!" Yelled Pyrrah. Pyrrah, Double D, and Jaune all look over to look at Ruby. "Hey! Don't look at me I tried to stop him!" Claimed Ruby.

"Eddy, stop! You're confusing the test subjects!" Yelled Double D as Eddy led the two into a wall, cracking it.

"Smell that guys? _(Whistles)"_

 ** _(SMASH!)_**

"HAHAHAHA! How about that guys!?" Said Eddy as he holds the gym bag in front of the wall once more causing Nora and Ed to smash their way through the wall and into a pile of bricks.

"I bet you two knuckleheads smelt that one!" Said Eddy laughing.

"EDDY!" Yelled Pyrrah, Ruby, and Double D at the same time.

"Eddy! What were you thinking?" Asked Jaune as he and the rest of the group ran over to aid Nora and Ed.

"That's it, the experiment for today is postponed." Said Double D as he pulled out a contraption to pull the pot off of Ed's head and Ruby aiding Nora.

"What, that's it? We're done?" Asked Eddy.

"It's all fun and games 'till Ed and Nora loses consciousness, Eddy." Remarked Double D.

"Yeah Eddy! You could've really hurt them!" Said Ruby still aiding Nora.

"I know why Ed chased the gym bag but why did Nora chase the bag too? It's not really in her character." Observed Jaune.

"Oh, that's because I grabbed Ren's bag!" Said Eddy pridefully holding the bag up then hearing an annoyed mumble. As Eddy turned around he saw an annoyed looking Lie Ren standing there wearing nothing but a towel and appearing as if he just stepped out of the shower. Eddy gave a nervous laugh as he handed the gym bag back to the annoyed Ren as he snatched it away from Eddy and walked back to the locker room. Eddy than gave an annoyed grumble as he said.

"Can't a guy have some fun around here?"

"EDDY!" As Eddy heard the voice it startled him and caused him to jump into Pyrrah's arms.

"Oh, it's just Weiss." Said Eddy as he was still in Pyrrah's arms. Pyrrah gave an annoyed expression as she dropped Eddy back to the ground. As Eddy picked himself up, he faced Weiss and asked.

"Yeah, what do ya need?" Asked Eddy.

"I need to have a little talk with you. Alone." Said Weiss as she gestured to another part of the hallway and Eddy followed rolling his eyes. As they made it to the intended part of the hallway they stopped walking as Weiss turned around to face Eddy.

"I... I need you to do something for me." Said Weiss arms crossed.

"And that is..." Said Eddy growing impatient.

"I need you to accompany me to dinner tonight." Said Weiss as professionally as she could. Eddy was taken a bit off by this request.

"Umm... What?" Asked Eddy.

"Originally I planned out a date at a very fancy restaurant with Neptune but he turned out to be..."

* * *

 **Somewhere else in Remnant:**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! SUN! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO OVER AND PICK THE BANANA'S OVER THE DEATH STALKER NEST!?" Yelled Neptune as he and Sun were running away from a very angry Death Stalker chasing them through the trees.

"WHATS WRONG BROSEIDON OF THE BROCEAN? WAS I DRIVING YOU BANANAS?" Asked Sun still running.

"I HATE YOU!" Yelled Neptune as the two continued running for their lives.

* * *

"...Preoccupied with a mission he was just assigned with. I don't want my very expensive reservations to go to waste so... I would like it if you would accompany me there." Said Weiss still trying to look professional.

"But what about Jaune? I bet he'll like to go with you." Said Eddy.

"Well, Jaune is.." Both of them looked over to see Jaune trying to pull of the pot from Eds head. Only to loose his grip and fall back with wimp-ish groan. "... Not exactly my type..." Said Weiss. Eddy then smirked at this.

"Oh... I get it, you picked me out off every other boy in the school because you LIKE me." Said Eddy with a mocking smirk. Weiss stumbled back a little as she blushed. "N-No! I just want a proper accomplice to accompany me to diner tonight! You should consider yourself lucky I chose you!" Said Weiss angrily.

"Riiiiiiiiiiight." Said Eddy with a smirk.

"Hmph! Whatever! Do you accept or not?" Asked Weiss getting irritated.

"Yeah, sure whatever. Just name the time and the place." Said Eddy.

"Tonight, 7:00 at the Dionysus Duck." Said Weiss.

"Doesn't sound like a very fancy place." Said Eddy.

"This is a world full of dark monsters and human animal hybrids, and that's the biggest oddity? Anyway, I already paid a men's dress emporium to take your measurements and fit you with a fitable suit. Don't want the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company to be walking around with someone who isn't of a high class." Said Weiss.

"Oh yeah and here's some extra Lien so you can buy some actual cologne and not some you bought out of the back of a truck on a shady street." Said Weiss handing Eddy a couple Lien cards.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Asked Eddy excepting the cards. Weiss gave an approving nod as she turned around and started to walk away.

"I will see you later tonight Eddy, come properly dressed and well groomed. And if you blow me off or even run a minute late, I will lobotomize you. See you tonight Eddy." Said Weiss as she continued to walk away. Eddy just stood there, flattered and a little terrified. "Wow, she really is something else." Said Eddy. A little enthused but a mostly scared of what Weiss might do to him if he displeases her in anyway. But before Eddy could think any further something came ramming into him and slammed him against the wall. It was Ed who still had the pot over his head.

"Oh! Did I hit something?" Asked Ed as the bruised Eddy picked himself back up and turned around to face Ed.

"Eddy? Is that you? I'm sorry Eddy. I didn't see you." Said Ed.

"No problem Lumpy, in fact, I have a great way of getting that pot off your head." Said Eddy pulling his fist back.

"Oh dear, this will not end well." Commented Double D as he and the others watched the spectacle.

 ** _(POW!)_**

* * *

 **Dionysus Duck:** _6:59 PM_

The Dionysus Duck was about as slandered as a fancy restaurant as you could get. A large building with the glowing neon words of 'Dionysus Duck' and five glowing stars on the bottom of it. The building itself being surprisingly clean and polished. A noticeable figure came speed walking up to the restaurant, it was the scam artist Eddy who was adjusting his bowtie.

'Just happy it's not a Dickie.' Thought Eddy as he finally made his way to the front of the building. Hope it wasn't going to be miserable, Double D taught Eddy everything he could on how to 'be fancy'. Basically which fork to use, speaking in your inside voice (that one was really hard for him), having proper diner conversations, and other fancy things. Of course, Eddy just got his 'more important' information from his book 'dames, dates, and you'. But considering Weiss' slightly abrasive personality, he'll be careful what he says. As Eddy stood out of the restaurant for about another minute, he looked down at his watch and saw that 6:59 just turned into 7:00. Weiss was still nowhere to be seen.

'And she threatened ME not to come late.' Thought Eddy as he continued to look around. Eddy was already losing his patience until he looked over and saw Weiss standing there. But she didn't look like her regular self, she looked unbelievable. She was wearing a white more formal looking dress. Eddy was starting to turn red and sweat with the three hairs on his head turning into curls, not unlike whenever Eddy got close to Nazz in the past.

"Hello there Eddy, I must say you look quite... pulchritudinous this evening." Said Weiss, hoping that Eddy had no idea what that word meant.

"Well you look pretty graceful yourself." Said Eddy, Double D tried to also expand Eddy's vocabulary for the 'date' as well. Eddy had no idea what pulchritudinous meant, so he assumed it was a complement.

"So, shall we enter?" Asked Weiss breaking the ice. "Oh, yeah sure, why not?" Said Eddy as the two entered the restaurant and were seated at a table in the middle of the room. They were given their menus and the waiter left. As Eddy was looking through his menu. He should really thank sockhead for going over how to ready fine script and teaching him the basics on how to 'eat fancy'. The two sat there in silence for a little while until Weiss decided to be the one to break the ice.

"So Eddy... what was your favorite scam you created?" Asked Weiss. Eddy was a little surprised by this, but decided to participate.

"Umm... I guess it would be, EDTROPOLIS!" Said Eddy with a smile.

"You mean the one that you mentioned a few weeks ago that Ed destroyed?" Asked Weiss.

"Well... Besides Ed destroying my city, and Jonny the bald weird kid of the neighborhood stealing all my money, AND Ed dropping a worm in my shirt..." Eddy said bitterly as Weiss tried to hold back giggles. "It was still really fun! I even tried to recreate it a few time before but... Something always got in the way." Said Eddy remembering all the failed attempts of recreating his city.

"Well I can admire that. Your ability to constantly pick yourself up from all your past failures and continue on running to achieve your goal." Said Weiss.

"Oh umm... Thanks Weiss." Said Eddy actually being flattered by Weiss.

"But, I should honestly say I feel the same way about you Weiss." Said Eddy catching Weiss' attention.

"Ruby told me about how you wanna be perfect. But... Let me tell you from experience there is no such thing as 'being perfect'. Nobodies perfect... Everyone has flaws, but there is such a thing as being the best person you can possibly be. I mean look at you, your already great. Your rich, your a good fighter, your a good friend, your witty, your smart, and your beautiful." Said Eddy, kinda regretting the last part. "Umm... Sorry if all that, and the last part seemed too fruity." Said Eddy rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Weiss' immediate thoughts at first were to make a mental note to strangle Ruby the next time she saw her, but her next thought was what to do next. She was very flattered by this, Eddy and her were already very similar. Both were a tad self-absorbed and egotistical, both had relational problems with their respective family members, both had problems making friends but were both lucky enough to be surrounded by friends that genially care about them, and finally both of them learn more about life and becoming better people from both their experiences and their friends. These thoughts were already traveling through both of their heads. Neither of them knowing what to do next. But luckily were saved by the waiter.

Both let out a sigh of relief as they made their order and the waiter left them. Weiss and Eddy continued to sit there a little while longer silent. Until they started to talk with one another again about humorous stories from their pasts. Eddy would talk about funny stories like how he and Ed would trick Double D into doing requests written out on sticky notes telling Double D to do ridiculous requests, actually written out by Eddy and Ed. And Weiss would talk about when the rest of Team RWBY invaded her to the pool, she froze the water and the rest of Team RWBY was stuck in it all the while Weiss was skating above them.

Both of them started to laugh so hard they started to get unwanted and odd looks from across the room. Weiss and Eddy quieted down but still laughed amongst themselves. As they continued to trade stories with one another the waiter finally came back with their food in hand as he departed and the two were about to eat. But, Eddy felt a weird invisible force grab ahold of his arms and started to move them around. Unbeknownst to Eddy or Weiss, Eddy's sleeves were attached to small hooks on very thin wires leading up to the ceiling window where Ed, Double D, Yang, and Ruby were all standing there looking down at the two, with Ed controlling Eddy's movements like a puppet.

"Ed! You can't just flail Eddy's arms around like that! It needs to be graceful, gentle, with a certain flare of its own to it." Said Double D as Eddy's arms were flailing around uncontrollably, using the inappropriate utensils to grab big chunks of food and being thrusted in Eddy's face. Hitting every spot on his face, except for his mouth.

"Sorry guys! It's not easy!" Said Ed as he tried to gain control of Eddy's movements.

"Ed, I gotta say behind the game controller and during a fight, you are a maestro. But here, not very much." Said Yang looking down at the awkward spectacle as Weiss was giving Eddy a confused look and Eddy was giving out an even more confused look.

"What are we doing here again?" Asked Ruby.

"Well Ruby, we are here to assist Eddy as best as we can so he won't... Crash and burn, as one might say. Just like last time." Said Double D.

"What happened last time?" Asked Ruby.

"Eddy one time thought he was on a date with a girl we knew named Nazz. As it turns out she was actually supposed to babysit Eddy. Me, Eddy, and Ed all discovered this as Eddy was standing in front of all the neighborhood kids, in his living room, naked, and told to go to sleep by Nazz. What followed was brutal laughing by all the neighborhood kids." Said Double D as Yang and Ruby had their jaws hanging open. Yang couldn't help but laugh like crazy and Ruby was still in a state of shock.

"...That sounds like the most embarrassing thing... Anyone could ever go through... In their life..." Said Ruby still in complete shock.

"Yeah, its almost as embarrassing as it was when you wet the bed." Said Yang still laughing talking to her sister. Ruby blushed immensely and so did Double D.

"YANG! WHAT THE HECK!? I HAVEN'T DONE THAT SINCE I WAS TWELVE! AND WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING IT UP IN FRONT OF ED AND DOUBLE D!?" Yelled Ruby as Ed and Double D blushed immensely and stood there awkwardly.

"Oh... Haha... Sorry..." Said Yang rubbing the back of her neck. As the spectacle on the top of the building commenced, Eddy's arms were still being flung around like crazy. Weiss finally spoke up as she said. "Eddy! What's wrong with you?!"

"I-I don't know! I can't control my arms!" Yelled Eddy as he tried his best to regain control of his limbs. But before he could do anything else, a voice interrupted them.

"Hello Weiss." Said a slimy voice. Eddy and Weiss looked over to see a teenager around the same age as Weiss and Eddy standing there. He was wearing a black and dark blue suit with combed back dark blue hair. Ed stopped flailing Eddy's arms around as he and the others on the roof looked down and observed what was happening. Weiss gave a sour look at this guy.

"Who is this guy?" Asked Yang.

"Perhaps an old acquaintance? Perhaps a friend?" Suggested Double D

"What are you doing here Angeber?" Asked Weiss angrily as the Angeber's grin widened even further.

"Just me and my friends having some dinner with some ladies we just picked up. So how are you doing?" Asked Angeber with a smug smile as he bent down to make eye contact with Weiss. But then looked over as she noticed Eddy sitting there. "Are you dating this shrimp?" Asked Angeber pointing to Eddy.

"Well you can scratch friend off of the list of probabilities." Said Ruby.

"Hey!" Yelled Eddy. "Who is this guy?" Asked Eddy as Weiss placed her hand to her forehead as she said. "Eddy, this is Angeber Diamond. The heir to the Diamond Dust Company and... My ex-boyfriend." Said Weiss.

"Oh, there's really no need for flattery Weiss. I am the son of one of the most powerful Dust company owners on Remnant!" Said the smug kid as he looked back at Weiss as he said.

"And Weiss, I must say you look absolutely GORGIOUS! Even more beautiful then the day I first met you..." Said Angeber trying to suduct Weiss, but failing as Weiss stared at him with a deadpanned look. But Angeber continued.

"So... how about you drop this twerp and get with me?" Said Angeber smiling, clearly coming onto Weiss. Eddy scowled as he said.

"Hey buddy, I'm sitting right here." Said Eddy angrily. Angeber turned his head and gave Eddy a death glare as he said. "Yeah, that's the problem. Get lost kid, and let the grown ups talk before you get... hurt." Threatened Angeber. Yang started to burn at this.

"Angeber, did you forget the reason I broke up with you in the first place?" Asked Weiss.

"Yeah, yeah. I know I had some 'anger issues' but their all gone. Promise. Besides, are you really gonna pick this guy over me?" Asked Angeber drawing close to Weiss.

"And... Do you think your father is really going to pick this midget over me to inherit your company?"

"Can you stop it with the short jokes?" Eddy was still ignored.

"Okay first off, Eddy over here is JUST a friend, and we were just having a nice dinner. Second, the only reason you even dated me was because you wanted control of my families company!... Mainly because your older brothers were in line to inherit it, at least they don't have the temperament of a five year old." Said Weiss, soon smirking as Eddy and the others from the roof started to giggle and Angeber got visibly angry as he grabbed Weiss by the wrist.

"Alright, listen Ice Queen! I've had JUST about enough of you! Now you are going to give me the respect I deserve, and you are going to drop this chump and leave this place with me!" Said Angeber angrily as Eddy stood up from his seat and said.

"Hey! Let her go blockhead!" Yelled Eddy as he grabbed Angeber's wrist. Angeber immediately got furious and smacked Eddy to the ground. Both Yang and Ruby started to burn from anger and Double D and Ed had looks of fear on their faces. Weiss was a mix of the two.

"EDDY! Let go of me NOW Angeber!" Yelled Weiss struggling against Angeber's grip. The snob just turned back to Weiss with a wicked smirk on his face. Eddy started to pick himself back up as he looked back at the bully with a furious look. Angeber turned back to Eddy still smirking.

"What do you think your going to do now shrimp? Are you going to fight me? I am the son of one of the most powerful men in Vale. Heck, I can even beat you up in front of everyone in this restaurant and I'll STILL come out on top. With all the money my father has I'll be back out in no time." Said Angeber with his smile growing wider.

"THATS IT! When I'm through with that punk I won't send him to the hospital, I'LL SEND HIM TO THE MORGUE!" Yelled Yang burning even hotter then before. "Yang please! Let Eddy handle this! I can already see the look in his eye, he's already has a plan to get rid of that simpleton. Just let Eddy handle this." Said Double D calming Yang down. Eddy picked himself back up as he looked at Weiss' ex-boyfriend. Angeber was expecting a pathetic attempt from Eddy to actually attack him. But...

"How about we play a little game?" Asked Eddy with a smirk growing on his face. And Angeber letting go of Weiss' arm.

"...What?" Asked Angeber confused.

"Look, I have a little proposition for you. What I have right here is my Brother's Armenian Secret Hot Sauce. Just a drop of this stuff will turn you into a literal volcano. So... How about we get two cups, I put some hot sauce in one of the cups, you chose which one to drink. And if you pick the one without the hot sauce you win. But if you pick the one WITH the hot sauce, you lose, and you'll have to leave." Said Eddy as Angeber was stroking his chin thinking about the proposal.

"Alright then midget. I'll play your game. But if I win, I'll take Weiss." Said the slimeball gesturing to Weiss.

"EXCUSE YOU!?" Yelled Weiss.

"Hey buddy, Weiss isn't an object. I'm not going to BET her like a few chips or a gold watch or something like that! Treat her like a human being!" Yelled Eddy as Weiss blushed and put her hand over her face.

"Pff... Whatever, fine, then how about this? If I win, you won't fight back as me and my buddies drag you out to the back to beat you up." Said Angeber gesturing to his friends who were sitting at a few tables away. They also looked like young rich scumbags as they tried to look tough and intimidating.

"Fine, deal." Said Eddy as they both pulled up chairs to the table as Eddy pulled out two cups. Eddy immediately turned around and applied the sauce as he turned back around to face Angeber. Placing two cups in between him and Weiss' Ex-boyfriend.

"Wait... What is Eddy doing?" Asked Ruby.

"Oh dear... He is making a bet with the boy of which cup they will drink containing Eddy's brother's Armenian secret hot sauce." Said Double D.

"Oh, I remember that! That hot sauce was good! And it made my head look like the burnt end of a match!" Commented Ed.

"Wait, what hot sauce?" Asked Yang.

"Eddy's brother's hot sauce is astronomically hot. And is something NOT to be taken lightly." Commented Double D.

"Ohhh... I'm a pretty big fan of hot sauce too, maybe I'll ask Eddy for a taste when I see him again." Commented Yang as Eddy and Angeber were sitting across from one another, starring each other down until... Angeber took the cup on the left and Eddy took the cup on the right. Both of them chugged down their drinks as they placed them back on the table. Nothing happened for about a few seconds.

"HA! I knew you were full of it twerp! Now if you don't mind... I'm gonna-!" As Angeber got up and was about to pound Eddy he stopped in his tracks standing there. All the while Eddy was smirking. Everyone starred at Angeber as his eyes started to turn yellow and his face started to burn red, he even had steam pouring out of his ears. Angeber immediately screamed as he ran over to a couples table grabbing their waters and pouring them down his throat. Panting afterwards. Yang, Ruby, and Ed were all laughing while Double D had a look of pride on his face along with Eddy. And Weiss stood there in shock. She turned to Eddy as she said.

"Eddy! How did you know which cup he would pick?" Asked Weiss.

"I actually put it in both of them." Admitted Eddy with a sly smile on his face. Already starting to feel the effects of the hot sauce. Angeber turned back to Eddy with fury in his eyes.

"You... You little cheating twerp! For that I'll-" Yelled Angeber as he ran over to Eddy at full speed. Eddy simply smirked as he stepped aside causing Angeber still running to crash into a giant pink cake being carried by two chefs. But this still didn't stop Angeber as he slipped on some icing on the floor and slipped towards the window, crashing through it and falling into a truck filled with set mouse traps. Angeber screamed in pain as he crawled out of the truck and landed square in the middle of the road. A car came in rushing down the road but quickly swerved out of the way of the boy lying on the asphalt. Causing it to tumble and turn crashing into a building. shattering the outer wall and causing a man sitting in a bath tub on the third floor to slowly slide down from his floor and fall down.

"WHAT THE HELL!? NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

The bathtub broke into pieces as it landed on the side walk with the man previously in the bath tub sitting there naked and speechless.

"... WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" Yelled the man.

Back in the restaurant everyone looked at the shattered window in shock. Yang, Ruby, Ed, and even Double D were laughing like crazy. Weiss had a look of total shock, as she then turned to Eddy with a smile and said.

"You did it Eddy! But... If you put your hot sauce in both the cups..." Eddy immediately screamed with his eyes yellow, his skin red, and smoke pouring out his ears with the three thick strains of hair on his head acting like lit fuses. Eddy ran over to a pitcher of water near by and chugged the whole thing down his throat. He then dropped the pitcher as he panted for air. Weiss ran over to Eddy as she helped him off of the ground.

"Are you okay?" Asked Weiss picking up Eddy. Eddy just laughed and nodded as his response. "The jerk deserved it, for treating you like an object." Said Eddy still being a little dizzy from the overwhelming strength of the hot sauce.

"Eddy... I-" Weiss was interrupted as she was helping Eddy onto his feet.

"Excuse me miss, but I believe I'm going to have to ask you AND your associate to leave." Said an angry looking waiter standing over the two.

"Oh, I am so sorry sir. Me and my friend will be leaving now. I will drop off my payment in the front along with a heavy tip." Said Weiss as she helped Eddy over to the door. Back on the roof top, after the four stopped laughing, Double D said.

"Well, I believe our work is here is done." Said Double D satisfied.

"What work?" Asked Ruby.

"Trying to get Eddy to eat all fancy-like?" Asked Ed.

"Well no offense Ed but you kinda made him eat like a baby instead." Said Yang.

"I sure did Yang!" Said Ed.

"Umm... Ladies and Gentleman, I suggest we make a move on before somebody notices us up here and-"

"Hey! What are you hooligans doing on the roof? I'm calling the police!" Yelled one of the restaurant attendees as he pulled out his scroll and started to dial 911.

"Oh no! He's calling the fuzz! Lets juice it!" Yelled Ruby as the four immediately ran off the building and ran off into the night.

* * *

 **Streets of Vale:**

Eddy and Weiss were already done with that whole fiasco as they walked down the streets of Vale. At this point Eddy already got all the hot sauce out of his system as he was walking side by side along Weiss. Eddy didn't really know what to say, after that entire fiasco. Weiss probably hates him for embarrassing her like that. Eddy was already thinking of the proper way to say sorry. Just as he was just going to flat out say that he was sorry Weiss spoke up.

"Thank you Eddy."

"Thanks? Thanks for what?" Asked Eddy.

"Thanks for... Standing up for me. And knocking around Angeber for me... I mean, I would've beat that creep up not matter what but... It was very noble thing of you to do." Said Weiss.

"Oh, I thought you'd be a little more angry with me... Embaressing you."

"Oh please, I rather get embarrassed like that then be harassed by a barbarian of an ex-boyfriend." Said Weiss as the two continued walking down the streets of Vale. It was already dark as the two made their way back to Beacon. On their way it started to rain, so they tried their best to run through the rain as fast as they could to avoid getting more wet then they already were. After the long rainy walk, they finally made it back to Beacon, and made it into the dorm room halls.

"Agh! I hate the rain!" Yelled the frustrated Weiss as she squeezed the excess water from her hair.

"Tell me about it!" Said Eddy as he squeezed the water out of his shirt. "And this was an expensive suit!" Said Eddy.

"A suit that I paid for." Commented Weiss turning to Eddy.

"You mean your dad's money." Said Eddy with a smirk turning back to Weiss.

"Yes well, just make sure to clean that suit. I didn't give you the Lien to buy it just to ruin it again." Said Weiss pointing to Eddy.

"Sure thing, at least now I have more then just a few pair of clothes." Commented Eddy as the two stood there for a few more seconds awkwardly, until Eddy spoke up.

"Well... Guess we should be getting back to our dorms."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Said Weiss as the two turned around and walked back to their respective dorms. But before Eddy could even touch the door knob to his room.

"Eddy." Eddy turned around to see Weiss standing in front of him.

"Don't forget to study on chapter 34 for Professor Oobleck's class for the test next week. We don't want you falling behind now do we?" Asked Weiss with her hands on her hips giving a small smile. Eddy gave a small smile himself as he gave a small laugh and said.

"Sure thing Weiss, don't worry about it." Said Eddy as he turned around and was about to open the door to his dorm room. Until he was interrupted yet again. "Eddy? One more thing."

"*Sigh* What is it now Wei-" Eddy was interrupted as he felt a kiss on his cheek. He looked over, and saw that it was the Ice Queen herself Weiss who did it. After that spectacle Eddy stood there in shock, put his hand on his cheek, and blushed immensely.

"I also wanted to thank you for taking me up on my offer and giving me an unforgettable night. Goodnight Eddy." Said Weiss not even letting the shocked Eddy respond as she turned around and made her way into her own dorm room and shut the door. Eddy continued to stand there in shock, until he uttered only two words as he rubbed his cheek...

"He... Goodnight Weiss."

As Weiss made her way into her dorm and shut the door. She immediately sighed as she kicked her shoes off and let her hair down. As she turned around she saw the smiling faces of Yang and Ruby sitting there in their pajamas, sitting on chairs smiling. Weiss gave them an annoyed look as she continued to squeeze the excess water from her hair.

"So... How was your night out you crazy kid?" Asked Yang smiling.

"Yeah Weiss, how was it? What did you and Eddy do?" Asked Ruby excited.

"Oh, nothing much. Me and Eddy went to a fancy restaurant, we were confronted by my crazy ex-boyfriend, and we were spied on by four annoying eavesdroppers who thought they were being sneaky, when they were really being a nascence. So yeah, it was pretty nice." Said Weiss turning back to Yang and Ruby as their smiles disappeared.

"Umm... What?" Asked Ruby cautiously.

"You, Yang, Double D, and Ed were spying on me and Eddy. You were also the one's who orchestrated controlling Eddy like a puppet causing him to eat like a baby, didn't you?" Asked Weiss as her voice started to become unsympathetically cold and venomous.

"Umm... Look Weiss, we can explain-" Yang was interrupted.

 ** _(Click)_**

"Why did you lock the door Weiss?" Asked Ruby terrified as Weiss pulled out her Myrtenaster and stared at Yang and Ruby, who were terrified at this point and started backing off.

"Look Weiss, we were just making sure the date went well. And that Eddy won't screw things up with you. Or you with him." Said Yang as she and her sister continued to back off.

"Okay Weiss! We know we made a mistake! Now... how about you put the sword down and-" Ruby was interrupted.

"Oh... I will pit it down alright, but I am going to put it in a place to permanently make you remember why its such a bad idea, to SPY ON ME!" Yelled the furious Weiss as she charged at the two sisters with her blade at full speed.

"HAVE MERCY!"

 **A/N: Sorry I was a little late with this chapter, I've been having serious problems with my laptop and can't pump out chapters as fast as I previously could. And if your wondering where Blake is in this chapter, she's still spending all her time trying to track down Roman and the White Fang. And here's a note real quick. The review section is only for things that involve THIS story. So if your wondering about when I will pump out the next chapter for my DBZ X RWBY story Team FCBB, ask me in THAT STORY'S review section and not THIS one. As always, leave a review and tell me what you think. Leave a suggestion of your own for future chapters, and I hope you've enjoyed. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	17. A Late Night Rumm-Edging

**A/N: This takes place** **in between "Painting the Town..." and "Extracurricular." For this chapter, I'd like to give a VERY big thanks and credit to Lord Maximus for helping to think up this chapter.**

 **Beacon:** _Later that night._

 **EEE Dorm Room:**

It was later in the night as the Eds were done watching TV and doing all their activities as they prepared for and then went to bed. It was silent most of the night. It was around 1:00 AM as something loud was heard.

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

Double D shot out of bed, hearing a noise and looked around. "What indecent person causes noise at this time of night?" The answer came in the form of Ed, walking out of the kitchen with his eyes closed and leaving a trail of food behind him.

"Oh no! Not again!" Double D got out of bed, but was too late to stop Ed from leaving the room. "Eddy, get up!"

Eddy groaned as he sat up. Tired and annoyed. "Who turned off the sun?"

"Good! Your awake! Ed just raided our kitchen. I think he's sleepwalking again!" Double D said urgently. "We got to stop him before he purges the school of all its food!"

Eddy was off the bed in a second. " What? Really? All right, something exciting!" Said Eddy as he jumped out of bed and walked to the door along with Double D who rolled his eyes at Eddy. Double D and Eddy rush out of their room and to Team RWBY's room and hastily knock on the door. "Ruby? Weiss? Blake? Yang?" Asked Double D knocking the door. The door is opened by a tired Ruby with an irritated Weiss standing beside her. "Double D? Eddy? Do you guys know what time it is?" Asked a tired Ruby rubbing her eyes.

"Have you seen Ed? It's an emergency!" Double D asked.

"Ed? No, why?" Ruby answered still very tired as her answer came with the door to team JNPR being busted open and out came Ed carrying an entire refrigerator which he then opened and immediately emptied of all its food into his mouth.

"Is that Ed?!" Weiss' jaw dropped. "What's he doing with all the food? Eddy, did you hypnotize him?"

"This ain't my work, Weiss. Honestly." Eddy shook his head. "Lumpy is just sleepwalking."

"Sleepwalking?" Ruby asked as Yang came out, rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on?" Yang asked, annoyed that her beauty sleep had been interrupted.

"Ed's sleepwalking and he just purged our dorm and team JNPR of all its food." Double D pointed at the trail of food.

"... You know, you scare me when you talk like that." Said Eddy turning to Double D.

"What?" Yang looked down the hall and saw the trail of food. "Ed's on a food run and he didn't invite me?!"

"I'm beginning to worry about your sister, Ruby." Double D whispered to Ruby who nodded. "But we have to hurry and stop Ed before he gets in trouble."

"Follow the food littered road." Eddy said with a big smile as he, Double D, and the three girls followed the food trail down the hallway. The five have been following the food trail for a few minutes until the Eds and Team RWBY come upon the dorm belonging to Cardin and his team, following the trail into their room.

"Great. I hope he doesn't wake Cardin." Ruby said as she opened the door and looked inside, seeing Ed silently dance through the kitchen, eating all the food.

"They really should learn to lock their door at night." Said Double D. Yang laughed quietly. "Oh this is so good."

"I know, right? Front row center to the greatest show on Earth." Eddy pulled out some popcorn and chugged some popcorn down.

"Seriously?" Weiss sighed. "...Are you gonna share those?" Ed swallowed all the food in one bit, followed one single piece of bread that he used to wipe his face and then ate in one bite.

"That was actually really good." Ruby admitted.

"Just where does he put it all?" Weiss asked.

"I have no clue." Eddy said as they all looked back and saw Ed was gone. "You gotta be kidding."

"How'd he slip past us without us seeing him?" Weiss looked around. "He couldn't move past us so quietly!"

"You think Ed swallowed himself?" Ruby asked.

"Help! For Dust sake someone help me!" A cry from inside the bedroom called out and they opened the door, seeing Cardin... In Ed's mouth...

"Oh my-" Weiss cried out as Eddy quickly closed the door.

"Happy I'm a woman of the world." Said Yang.

"I'm terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought! I'm too scared to look!" Said Ruby covering her eyes.

"Good thing I saw this already. Odds are he'll just spit Cardin back out." Eddy said, slowly opening the door. And just as he said, Cardin was standing there, shaking with saliva all over him.

"Oh, thank Oum." Ruby sighed in relief.

"Come on, I don't want to miss Ed getting heartburn." Eddy said, leading them out of the dorm. "Shouldn't we do something about Cardin?" Asked Ruby.

"He'll probably just think he had a nightmare." Said Eddy as the five continued to follow the food trail.

"This is serious, Eddy. Do you know what will happen if Ed gets in trouble for this? He'll be kicked out of Beacon." Weiss said.

"Assuming they ever find out." Eddy shrugged. "Ed did the same to the entire cul-de-sac a few times and no one ever connected the dots."

"Seriously?" Ruby asked.

"Yep." Eddy nodded. "We even sold the food Ed stole back to the kids, made a few good bucks that day."

Double D shuddered.

"What do ya mean by selling the food back Ed stole?" Asked Yang.

"Trust me... You don't want to know." Said Double D as the five continued to follow the food trail. They followed the food trail until it led them back to EEE Dorm room. The five slowly crept in the room and made their way into the bed room. We was lying there on the bed, fat, snoring, covered in food, and happy. In response to this Eddy and Yang started laughing, while Weiss and Ruby had their jaws hanging open and Double D put his hand over his face.

"...You guys never cease to surprise us." Said Ruby still in shock.

"How often does this happen?" Asked Weiss turning to Double D.

"About once or twice every few months. Truthfully it can happen randomly." Said Double D walking closer to Ed.

"But I honestly have to say, he looks pretty happy with all that food." Commented Ruby.

"Yeah, like a beached whale." Said Weiss.

"He kinda looks cute like this." Said Yang walking even closer to Ed and sitting on top of him. "Don't worry guys. I'll get him up." Yang started to whisper to Ed. "He looks so precious, _Oh Ed~ Ed~ Wake up handsome~..._ WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!" Yelled Yang shaking Ed waking him up. Ed looked around confused at first but then smiled as he saw everyone, including Yang who was still sitting on top of him.

"HI GUYS! Why is everyone in their pajamas? Are we having a slumber party?" Asked Ed.

"No... But we can start one..." Said Yang, moving her face closer to Ed.

"Yang please, we have other priorities now." Said Ruby too tired to put up with her sisters flirting.

"Ed... Do you know that you were just sleepwalking? And that you raided heaven knows how many dorms just to consume massive amounts of food?" Asked Weiss.

"Well I can't really remember anything when it happens. But I definitely feel full afterwards." Said Ed as he got up from his bed and accidentally knocked off Yang. "Oh, sorry Yang."

"You ate everything Ed! Including Cardin!" Said Weiss pointing at Ed. Ed panicked as he talked to his stomach. "OH NO! CARDIN DON'T TELL MISS GOODWITCH! GUYS PLEASE HELP ME!" Yelled Ed turning to the five other teenagers.

"What do you guys usually do when this happens?" Asked Ruby as she ate out of a box of cookies that Ed carried to the bedroom in his sleep.

"Well we usually stay overnight and keep an eye on Ed." Said Double D as he walked over to the closet and pulled out a few sleeping bags.

"Wait, do you think I'm going to STAY here and risk getting eaten alive by Ed? No thank you." Said Weiss as she turned and headed to the door. Only to be stopped by a weight that has been added to her foot. She looked behind her and saw Ruby hanging onto her leg preventing her from moving any further.

"What the- Ruby let go of me!" Yelled Weiss.

"Weiss! We need to stay here and stop Ed if he sleep walks again!" Said Ruby still holding on.

"All of you will be here to stop Ed if he sleepwalks again! Why do you need me?" Asked Weiss.

"Because Ed might come into your room in the middle of the night while your sleeping and EAT YOU ALIVE!... With no one to protect you..." Said Yang scaring Weiss. "YANG!" Yelled Both Ruby and Double D turning to the blond haired girl.

"But we really need someone to help us pull Ed back if he's on the move again. When he sleepwalks he's like a freight train in high gear." Said Eddy. Weiss rolled her eyes annoyed as she agreed and the five prepared to sleep in the Ed's dorm. They all prepared for bed as Ed patted his stomach and said.

"Come on, Cardin time for bed."

* * *

 **EEE Dorm Room:** _2:00_ _AM_

Eddy and Double D were sleeping in their beds as Weiss and Ruby were sleeping in the sleeping bags provided for them. And Yang was snuggled up with the loudly snoring lumix with the bed sheets off, smiling. It didn't take long until Ed turned over and got out of his bed again knocking Yang over yet again. As Yang got up and rubbed her head she saw that Ed was sleepwalking yet again.

"Guys wake up! Ed's on the move!" Said Yang waking everyone up as they saw Ed leave out the door and continued to leave, with everyone else following him. As they made it outside they already lost track of Ed, walking down the hallways looking for him.

"How can he be so BIG and quick as the same time?!" Asked Ruby.

"We need to find him before he gets himself into trouble! I have a feeling that this is going to become dangerous." Said Weiss.

"Aw yeah, just how I like it!" Said Yang smirking. Double D, Weiss, and Ruby rolled their eyes.

As Ed continued to walk through the halls of Beacon he continued to break down doors and eat all the food of the students staying in the dorms. Thankfully he didn't wake anyone up. As Ed just finished off scavenging one dorm and shoving the large amount off food into his mouth, he came across one dorm. One of the smaller dorms of Beacon, the sleepwalking Ed stood in front of the door as he opened the door and walked in. Unbeknownst to the sleepwalking lump, it was Cinder's Team's dorm. Luckily he didn't wake anyone up as he made it inside. This being a much smaller room there was no kitchen for Ed to pillage for food.

As the sleeping form of Ed was still lumbering around he managed to stir awake Emerald from her nap. As she looked over she saw the tall shadowy figure lumbering around her dorm. She immediately was terrified, sure she encountered dangerous people before but this guy was huge and broke in her team's room in the middle of the night for yet unknown reasons. She quietly reached for her weapons slowly, not wanting to get the intention of the unknown intruder. But she accidentally made a creaking sound on her mattress. Emerald froze as the figure turned around to face her bed, Emerald immediately sat up from her bed and aimed her weapons at the interuder.

"Stop right there! Who are you and what are you doing in our dorm?!" Yelled Emerald looking over at the shadowed figure. This woke up Cinder and Mercury from their naps as they looked over at the intruder and Emerald. The shadow figure continued to stand there silent as Emerald started to get irritated.

"Well?! Answer me!" In response to this the figure bent forward and took a bite out of Emerald's barrels of her weapons. He took a bite out of metallic weapons. Everyone starred at the shadowed figure stunned. Whoever or whatever this figure was he actually took a bite out of Emerald's weapons, chewed, and swallowed them. Mercury and Emerald in response to this intruder jumped out of their beds and began to attack him. But when their fists and feet collided with the strangers head it didn't effect him. The stranger simply gave a tired laugh as he grabbed Mercury's foot and Emerald's fist and threw them into the wall cracking it. Cinder didn't want to waste her immense power on whoever this simpleton was, so she just let Mercury and Emerald continue their assault.

After a little more struggling Mercury managed to kick the large mysterious stranger outside of the dorm. As the three got up and looked down at the mysterious strangers true face they saw that it was that tall kid from Team EEE, the one who ran away from Cinder a couple of weeks ago in fear. But something was odd about him. He had his eyes closed the whole time, he was drowsy as he walked, and he never responded to any of Emerald questions. Was he possibly... sleepwalking? Ed just picked himself back up, still sleep walking without even a scratch walking over to the two young henchmen. Even asleep this guy is an unstoppable juggernaut. Cinder has had enough of this, she now knows that this alien... Is WAY too strong for her henchmen to face alone. She got off of her bed as she walked over to the sleepwalking Ed standing in front of her two henchmen.

She aimed her palm as the sleepwalker as her hand and eyes began to burn with fire. But before she could eliminate this intruder, he suddently turned right and started walking down the hall sniffing the air with a large dumb smile on his face. As the three starred at this, Cinder dropped her palm and powered down. Her two henchmen looked at her in shock.

"Wh- Why didn't you just kill him?!" Asked Mercury.

"Because number one he left us and number two if I eliminate him we will be suspected of murder, and our plans will be compromised." Said Cinder turning to the grey haired boy and the green haired girl.

"Why did he break into our room in the first place!? What did he want?" Asked Emerald. "I think he was actually just sleepwalking."

"Well whatever he was doing, he DEFINETALLY suspects something. We need to keep a very low profile and excel our plans." Said Cinder.

"But you said he's an idiot, nobody would really believe him right?" Said Mercury.

"Perhaps not, but he can still stand in our way. We need to be careful when were around him. Do you understand?" Asked Cinder as her minions nodded. "Good then, let's get back to sleep. And call someone in the morning to fix the door." Said Cinder as she and her henchmen reentered the dorm room.

Back with Ed he was following the sent trail that smelt very familiar he walked down the hall in the direction of EEE dorm room. Double D was holding Ed's gym bag out of the dorm door with a hockey stick. Double D, Yang, Ruby, Eddy, and Weiss all had clothes pegs on their noses to avoid the awful smell.

"The familiar scents of one's personal belongings always makes one long for their natural environment!" Said Double D.

"You must be a wild animal at party's, Double D." Said Yang.

"Could we have found something that was less vile to lore Ed back?" Asked Weiss still being able to smell the foul odor. Ed followed the scent into the into the dorm as his feet was grabbed by the five teens who tried to pull Ed in. But, Ed has eaten so much food that he's gotten too fat to fit through the doorway.

"Ed has seriously let himself go!" Yelled Ruby pulling Ed by his leg along with everyone else.

"Just don't let go yourself Miss Rose! Keep pulling!" Yelled Double D as they continued to pull. Until it was very clear that he was stuck in the doorway and everyone let go of his legs. "I think Ed is stuck." Said Yang.

"Don't worry Yang, we got him right where we want him." Said Eddy growing a mischievous smile.

"You know, I will never get used to that smile of yours." Said Weiss.

"You and me both." Added Double D.

* * *

 **Team CRDL Dorm:** _7:00 AM_

As Team CRDL woke up and stretched they looked over to the corner of their bedroom to see they're fearless team leader Cardin, sitting in the corner in the fetal position rocking back and forth with the look of death in his eyes.

"Good dust man! What happened to ya?!" Yelled Russell as all the boys looked at their leader in shock. Cardin only mumbled one series of words over and over "Can't sleep, monster will eat me. Can't sleep, monster will eat me."

While in the other dorms the students woke up only to realize that all of their food has gone missing. They even found huge bite marks out of the tables and chairs. They students were all confused but still hungry. But, saving grace came as pamphlets were stuck under everyone's door advertising something called 'Ed's Mart'. Good food for cheap cheap prices. All the kids came pouring out of their rooms like zombies carrying spoons, knives, and forks. Looking for this 'Ed's Mart'.

Ed's Mart was located just outside of Team EEE dorm room. With a stand set up with Eddy and Double D standing there and black curtains covering the room's main door. Team JNPR was the first student's to show up, with Jaune being first in line. Tired and hungry.

"Good morning Jauney boy. What can I get ya?"

"Oh, hey there Eddy. Something weird happened last night and all of our food was stolen... Along with our refrigerator... Anyway you wouldn't happen to have any-"

"YOUR PUMPKIN PETE'S- I umm... I mean your favorite, Pumpkin Pete's. That'll be ten Lien please." Said Eddy as he held his jar out and Jaune dropped some Lien in there. Eddy then ran behind the curtain as Double D was still there cleaning the countertop of the stand.

"He's-uh-just checking our inventory, and will be back momentarily." Said Double D. Pyrrah who was standing behind Jaune gave out a bit of a suspicious look, considering what possible trick they could be pulling off this time.

Pumpkin Pete's, Pumpkin Pete's, Pumpkin Pete's...Nope. Woop! That ain't it. Ah ha! Here we go." Said Eddy as he pulled out a fully intact, saliva covered box of Pumpkin Pete's out of Ed's mouth. Ed still being stuck in the doorway. Eddy came back as he handed the saliva covered box to Jaune.

"Here you go, Jaune."

"I love Pumpkin Pete's." Said Jaune tiredly taking the box.

"Why does it have saliva on it?" Asked Pyrrah.

"Oh, umm... That isn't spit it's... umm... The ice we kept in the cooler melted that we were keeping it in." Lied Eddy.

"But that doesn't make sense why would you keep a serial box in a co-" Pyrrah was interrupted.

"So Jaune, would ya like some milk with that?" Asked Eddy.

"Oh yeah, you can't have serial without milk right?" Said Jaune as Eddy went behind the certain once more. Double D continued to wipe the counter as he looked over to see Yang, Ruby, and Weiss of team RWBY standing there, shocked.

"... Was THAT, how you guys made money after Ed sleep walked?" Asked Ruby in shock. Ruby's eyes were wide with shock, Yang was frozen with her mouth wide open, pointing and laughing, and Weiss had her mouth wide open as well. But rather in shock then humor.

"Please tell me you didn't look behind the curtain." Said Double D with the three girls nodding slowly.

"I warned you last night you wouldn't want to know." Said Double D as a tired Blake walked over to the three girls. Still tired herself from staying up all night long tracking down the White Fang and Roman Torchwick.

"Hey guys... I was up last night and I heard a bit of a ruckus, what happened last night? And what is supposed to be 'Ed's Mart'?" Asked Blake rubbing her eye as Ruby turned to face her.

"You don't want to know."

 **A/N: So... the girls found out that Ed eats in his sleep and where Ed's Mart gets its product from. Something the girls can now never forget. Blake was mostly out of this chapter as well, basically for the same reason as the last two chapters. Just a hypothetical question, if the boomerang from the episode 'Hand Me Down Ed' comes back... Who would you want to come in contact with the boomerang and what would you want their alternate personalities to be? So as always, leave a review and tell me what you think along with some suggestions of your own and the next chapter will be coming soon. Bye.**


	18. Ed-xtracurricular

**A/N: This takes place in around the events of "Extracurricular" and "Burning the Candle".**

 **Beacon:** _One Week Later_

 **Sparring Room:**

Within the Sparring Room Pyrrah was taking on the entirety of of Team CRDL... And brutally thrashing their behinds, without even taking any hits. As the match finally ended Cardin was lying on the ground clutching his rib with Pyrrah standing over him and Professor Goodwitch walking over to congratulate Pyrrah.

"And that's the match."

"Lucky shot." Said Cardin angrily as he collapsed.

"Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Complemented Goodwitch.

"Thank you, professor." Said Pyrrah. But before Goodwitch could turn back to the scroll in her hands she noticed a giggling coming from the stands. As Pyrrah and Goodwitch both looked up to the stands to see Ed sitting there stuffing pancils into his ears, eyes, nose, and lining his mouth like upper teeth in a cartoony way. Eddy, Yang, and Ruby were sitting beside him giggling with Weiss, Double D, and Blake looking over at Ed rolling their eyes.

"Eddy, I really need a pencil." Said Double D annoyed.

"Ed, Double D really needs a pencil right now." Said Eddy giggling.

"Okay, but what is the clue, Eddy?" Asked Ed with the pencils still in his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth in a cartoonish way.

"Ed, I want my pencil back..." Said Weiss annoyed that Ed somehow got ahold of her pencils as well.

"Buy one get one free!" Responded Ed. They then all looked over at Goodwitch standing there annoyed and tapping her foot, waiting for this horseplay to end. "I would appreciate it young ladies and gentlemen if you would stop fooling around and kindly use your pencils for what they were made for." Ed, Eddy, Yang, and Ruby all sat up straight. Speaking in unison out of fear.

"Yes Ma'am."

Goodwitch went back to typing on her scroll as she said. "Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match." Asked Glynda as she looked around with no volunteers raising their hands. " Any volunteers? Ms. Belladonna?" Blake slams her book shut and stares wide-eyed at Glynda "You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you -" Glynda was interrupted as she saw one grey haired boy raised his hand.

"I'll do it."

"Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent." Said Glynda as she began to tap on her scroll.

"Actually, I wanna fight... her." Said Mercury pointing to Pyrrha.

"Me? " Asked Pyrrha.

"I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished the match. I recommend you choose another partner."

"No, it's fine! I'd be happy to oblige." Said Pyrrha excepting the challenge.

"Oh boy, this is going to be good!" Said Eddy, awaiting the slaughter.

Mercury struts into the arena, visibly sizing up Pyrrha. Their spar begins when he makes the first attack and is knocked down. Recovering quickly, he deflects an attack and begins trading blows with Pyrrha until she knocks him back with her shield. Ruby and Double D turns toward Emerald sitting behind her.

"Hey, your friend's doing pretty good _."_ Said Ruby as Emerald gives a fake smile and then rolls her eyes as Ruby turns her back. Emerald didn't see Double D still looking at her as she rolled her eyes. Double D gave Emerald a suspicious look as he turned back to the fight.

Mercury unleashes a series of powerful strikes. Pyrrha allows his kick to slam against her forearm before Mercury manages to disarm, a kick impaling her blade into the ground. Pyrrha uses her Semblance to redirect the direction of Mercury's next kick. As she charges him with her shield, he shoots off of it and turns his back to her. Pyrrha tries to rush him again. But right before Pyrrha could collide with Mercury, he said non-chalant.

"I forfeit." Pyrrah missed him as she slowed down and turned to face him.

"You... don't even want to try?" Asked Pyrrha.

"What's the point? You're a world-renowned fighter. We're obviously leagues apart." Said Mercury shrugging his shoulders.

"Aww, come on! I wanted to see some fighting! What a rip!" Said Eddy, but not too loud that Goodwitch can hear him.

'Well that was indeed odd.' Thought Double D rubbing his chin becoming even more suspicious.

"In that case... Pyrrha Nikos is the victor of the match... again." Said Goodwitch.

Emerald smirks. Mercury sneers smugly. Pyrrha has a annoyed and disappointed look on her face, and places her left hand on her hip. The Aura displays for Pyrrha and Mercury are shown as Mercury's is changed from green to red indicating his loss.

"Next time, you may want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent." Said Goodwitch facing Mercury.

"I'll be sure to do that." Said Mercury still smirking as alarm sounds which jolts Blake who has nodded off.

"That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses." Said Glynda as everyone leaves, Mercury stops beside Emerald at the entrance of the Sparring Room.

"Learning is so much fun." Said Mercury facing Emerald.

Outside, SSSN are standing at the entrance as Team RWBY and EEE walks past. Sun notices Blake and runs after her.

"Hey, Blake!" Said Sun as he grabs Blake by her shoulder. "You uh, doing okay?"

"I'm fine." Said Blake as she shut her book and faced Sun.

"So I hear there's this dance going on this weekend... ah, sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not as lame, huh?" Said Sun.

"What?"

"The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?"

"I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people would get that." Said Blake coldly as she turned around and walked away with Sun sinking in rejection.

* * *

 **EEE Dorm Room:**

Double D, Eddy, and Ed were all sitting in their dorm with Eddy sitting at the table already making blueprints for his new plans, Ed eating popcorn sitting on the couch, and Double D was sitting on the couch beside Ed. Sitting there quietly and thinking with a somber look. Ed noticed this as he looked over at Double D.

"Double D are you okay? Do you want me to make you cookies with lots of mayonnaise?" Asked Ed turning towards Double D.

"Oh, no thank you Ed. That won't be necessary... I was just thinking about Blake's predicament. She's been depriving herself of sleep and trying to track down Roman Torchwick and the White Fang. She isn't just losing sleep, she's also been depriving herself of food. She's been doing this to weeks now, I don't know how much longer she can go on like this before she starts seriously damaging her body." Said Double D looking down.

"Hey Sockhead, didn't you say you used to be like that before you met me and Ed?" Asked Eddy still focusing on his blueprints.

"Your right Eddy. I as well was wrapped up in my own personal goals that I focused so hard on that I was losing sleep and depriving myself of food as well. For my own reasons, I used to be just like how Blake is now. Looking back, it was a very unpleasant experience to have. And I don't want Blake to go through that either... I believe that Blake going to the dance just for one night can significantly help her out with her predicament and turn her back to normal." Said Double D.

"So, your going to be the one to take her to the dance Casanova?" Asked Eddy with a smirk as Double D started to blush.

"Of- Of course not! I'm just trying to look after her as a good friend. Something you should be doing as well Eddy." Said Double D.

"Hey, I'm just as worried about Blake as everyone else is Double D. But you can't just force her to go." Eddy said still working on his blueprints. Double D just remained silent, but before he could respond to Eddy, Ed chimed in.

"Double D, why does Blake do that to herself?" Asked Ed.

"Well Ed, she's obsessed with tracking down Roman Torchwick and the White Fang. She a very long time ago was in the White Fang herself, being a heavy activists for Faunus. All she wants is for all Fuanus to be treated equally. But with the White Fang having violent and extreme views threatens the peace between Fuanus' and humans. But she's obsessing of it to the point were she could barely stand." Explained Double D to Ed.

"Actually, I'm going to go over to talk Blake into taking it easy for a while. You two coming?" Asked Double D.

"Sure, why not? I think I need a break from drawing up my brilliant scams for a bit." Said Eddy getting up. "And you, Ed?" Asked Double D. "Sure thing Double D! Ed will always help a friend in need!" Said Ed as the three made their way out side the dorm room and into the dorm room hallway and walked over to Team RWBY's dorm. Only to see one of the funniest things the Eds will see all day.

" _Weiss~"_ Jaune stood in front of Team RWBY's open door with a guitar singing. But was cut off when the door was slammed in his face. Eddy tried to hold back his laughter as best as he could as he pulled out his scroll and started recording what was happening.

"Oh, come on, open the door! I promise not to sing." Said Jaune as the door reopened.

" _I_ _lied!_ _Weiss_ _Schu_ - _nee_ , _will you accompany_ _me_ , _to the dance_ _on_... _Sunday!?"_ Sang Jaune as Weiss responded with. "Are you done?"

"Yes?" Responded Jaune shrugging his shoulders.

"No." Said Weiss coldly as she slammed the door in his face. Several seconds after that Eddy and Ed fell on the floor laughing hysterically with Jaune turning his head to face them blushing.

"H-How much did you see?!" Asked Jaune.

"Enough." Said Eddy holding up his scroll.

"Hey guys, if I pull back the video on this and pause it in the right spot you can see EXACTLY when Jaune was shattered. And... Here we go." Said Eddy pausing the video at the exact moment when Jaune sank to the floor with despair.

"Yeah well, I don't give up that easily! And I'm going to get Weiss to go the dance with me! Mark my words." Said Jaune.

"That is very admirable of you Jaune. Just know you have my support." Said Double D.

"Thanks Double D, at least SOMEONE believes in me!" Said Jaune angrily facing Eddy as he walked passed the Eds and left. Double D turned to Eddy angrily as he said.

"Your GOING to delete that video Eddy." Said Double D as the Ed's finally made it to Team RWBY's door and knocked.

"Jaune! Go away!" Said Weiss' voice.

"No! Its just me, Eddy, and Ed." Said Double D as the door was opened.

"Hey guys." Ruby said somberly.

"Are you girls worried about Blake as well?" Asked Double D.

"Yeah, she's overworking herself. We need to get her to the dance." Said Ruby as she lied down on her bed.

"Wait, where is she?" Asked Ed looking around.

"She stormed off a few minutes ago. I guess you guys just missed her." Said Yang.

"We need to make her understand that she NEEDS to go to this dance." Said Double D.

* * *

 **Cinder's Dorm:** _Later that night_

"And finally, Pyrrha Nikos." Said Emerald sitting on the floor while looking at her scroll, Cinder sitting on the bed, and Mercury is lying on the ground and reading a comic book.

"Ah, the invincible girl." Said Cinder.

"She's smart, but I wouldn't say invincible." Said Mercury catching Cinder's attention.

"Do tell."

"Her semblance is Polarity. But you'd never know just by watching." Said Emerald.

"After she made contact with my boots, she was able to move them around however she wanted. But she only made slight adjustments." Said Mercury.

"Just enough to make it look like she's untouchable. She doesn't broadcast her power, so it puts her opponent at a disadvantage." Emerald Said.

"Hmm... People assume that she's fated for victory, when she's really taking fate into her own hands. Interesting. Add her to the list." Said Cinder tapping on her scroll.

"You should be able to take her no problem." Said Mercury facing Cinder.

"It's not about overpowering the enemy. It's about taking away what power they have. And we will, in time." Said Cinder.

"Please tell me we don't have to report back to that one-eyed freak." Said Emerald.

"Don't worry, he's in charge of scientific and partially White Fang operations. Besides, he already has his little pet crows spying FOR him. We just need to be pancient." Said Cinder.

"I hate waiting." Said Mercury lying back on the ground with his hands behind his head.

"Don't worry, Mercury. We have a fun weekend ahead of us." Said Cinder malevolently.

* * *

 **Ball Room:**

The Ed's and Team RWBY (except for Blake) were in the Ball Room as they were all attempting to set everything up. Except fro Ruby who sat at a table with a glum look on her face. Until she's startled by someone slamming their palms on the table she's at.

"I need you to pick a tablecloth." Said Weiss as she slides two squares over to Ruby, both seeming to be similar shades of white.

"Aren't they both the same?" Said Ruby confused.

"*Sigh* I don't even know why I ask, you and Eddy say the same thing." Said Weiss walking away.

"THEY ARE THE SAME THING!" Yelled Eddy from another side of the room. Yang and Ed comes in carrying a massive sound speakers on their shoulders, which bounces Ruby and the table she's moping on again to jump in the air when she drops it on the ground.

"Oh hey Weiss, I almost forgot to ask. Your really smart about stuff like this. Do you know how big the balls were that they had in this room?" Asked Eddy.

"THEY WERE HUGE!" Said Weiss as Eddy broke down from laughter, and Double D smacked Eddy over the head.

"So, have you picked out a dress yet?" Asked Yang as she and Ed walked over to Ruby brushing their hands.

"What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?" Said Ruby somberly.

"Oh I know how to cheer you up Ruby! Do you want some cookies?!" Asked Ed taking out a cookie box and dangling it in front of Ruby.

"Thanks for trying Ed but... I'm not really in the mood." Ruby said glumly.

"Don't worry Ruby. I assure you Blake WILL come." Said Double D walking over to Ruby, Ed, and Yang looking over as she said. "Weiss! I thought we agreed: No doilies!"

"Ed! Get over here will ya? I got the fireworks!" Said Eddy as Ed happily got up and ran over to the direction of Eddy. "Oh goodie! Goodie!" Cheered Ed.

"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines, and- Wait! Did Eddy just say he had fireworks?!" Asked Weiss panicked as she looked over to see Eddy and Ed standing there with a large box filled with various fire works.

"Eddy! What do you think your doing!? Fireworks are way too danger-"

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines and fireworks?" Asked Neptune as he and Sun made their way into the room with everyone turning to face them.

"We were thinking about it..." Said Weiss walking up to Neptune with Eddy rolling his eyes and started to dig though the box filled with fireworks along with Ed.

"That's pretty cool." Said Neptune.

"You ladies all excited for dress-up? And what are the rest of you guys going to wear?" Asked Sun talking to the girls but then turning his head to face the Ed's.

"Just the formal attire for me." Said Double D as Ed and Eddy found a large firework in the box and lit the fuse smiling.

"Pfft... Yeah, right!" Said Ruby.

"Laugh all you want. I'll be turning heads tomorrow night! Along with Big Ed over there. It'll be a total blast!" Said Yang.

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

"PINK BELLY!"

"Oh, way to go Numbskull! You ruined my shirt!" Yelled Eddy as everyone looked over to see Ed and Eddy standing there with a blackened spot on the floor where the box of fireworks used to be and Eddy and Ed being covered in black marks along with their shirts being torn off.

"EDDY! What did you just do!?" Asked Weiss looking over at Eddy and Ed.

"I think I'm starting to like fireworks better then fog machines." Said Yang with a smile.

"*Sigh* Whatever, just clean that up when your done. So Neptune and Sun, what are you two wearing?" Asked Weiss turning back to Sun and Neptune.

"Uuhhh... this?" Said Sun gesturing to his current outfit.

"Anything to show off your abdominals right?" Chimed in Double D.

"Nah, I just really don't like shirts." Said Sun.

"Ignore him for he knows not what he says." Said Neptune stepping up.

"Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place." Said Sun.

"Sounds like a place I'd like to visit sometime." Said Eddy as he and Ed wiped off the excess black marks from his face.

"Yeah, we noticed." Said Yang.

"Soooo... what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know... Blake-y?" Asked Sun rubbing the back of his head.

"Obviously." Said Weiss crossing her arms in disapproval.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind." Said Ruby.

"Don't worry guys, she'll be fine. Oh! And I almost forgot to say that I got a new plan brewing, I'll be covered in chicks in NO TIME because of it!" Said Eddy smiling and Weiss and Double D rolled their eyes.

"Please don't tell me its the 'Kiss the Hunk' scam Eddy." Said Double D rubbing his temples.

"Kiss the Hunk? Please don't tell me your THAT desperate Eddy." Said Weiss rubbing her temples as well.

"What? Its a GREAT idea!" Said Eddy.

"You mean like when that flock of girls that showed up that ONLY live in your own adolescent mind?" Said Double D giggling along with Weiss.

"They were just, fleshing up in the can." Said Eddy a bit nervously.

"'In the can' of course. You know girls all to well Eddy." Said Weiss being extremely sarcastic.

"Sound pretty a genius to me." Said Sun.

"And... That's why your grades suck." Said Neptune.

"Now... Turning the conversation back to if Blake will be coming or not, don't worry fellows. I assure you, I will talk Blake into arriving." Said Double D.

* * *

 **Library:**

Blake was sitting down at a computer continuing her research on the White Fang and Roman. But as she was continuing to do research, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure walk up beside her. Blake started to get very irritated by this. She understands that her friends are concerned about her but she knows what she's doing and doesn't need any rest. Any relaxation, she just needs to track down Roman and the White Fang and stop them before they continue whatever insidious plans they have up their sleeves.

Blake with an annoyed expression on her face was about to tell whoever it was to go away until she heard the figures voice.

"Hello there Blake." It was Double D. Out of ANYONE in this entire school, the one person she respected more then Ozpin or Yang was Double D. She still respected everyone else who respected her but people like Double D, Ozpin, and Yang were different to her. But she was still annoyed as she looked over to Double D and asked in a tired voice.

"Yes Double D, what do you want?" Asked Blake.

"Nothing, I just wish to take a little walk with you." Said Double D kindly. Blake gave another annoyed/exhausted sigh.

"Look, if your trying to talk me into going to that ridiculous dance... You can forget about that. It's just a waste of time." Mumbled Blake as she turned back to her computer and continued working.

"All I wish is to have a little walk with you Blake. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm not trying to convince you to do anything." Said Double D as Blake turned her head to face him.

"No..." Mumbled Blake.

"Please." Said Double D as he turned around and walked off, without another word. Blake looked back as her computer and was about to continue her work but... Something stopped her, she was urged by an invisible force to follow Double D. She looked back at her computer, then back at the shrinking form of Double D walking away. Blake eventually gave into this force as she got up from her seat and followed Double D.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard:**

Double D and Blake walked over to the courtyard and around the large stature that stood in front of the acclaimed school. That day was different from any other day there. There was barely another person in sight besides Double D and Blake walking alongside the statue of the two hunters standing triumphantly over the creatures of Grimm. Double D eventually stopped walking as he sat down on the bench facing the statue. During Blake and Double D's walk neither of them have said a word, but now Double D was gesturing Blake to join him.

"You said you only wanted to walk with me." Said Blake irritated.

"I apologize, but I did have to tell you a little white lie so you would follow along." Admitted Double D.

"What's going to stop me from walking away?" Asked Blake with her arms crossed.

"... A genuinely concerned friend." Said Double D with a huge amount of sincerity in his voice. If this was anyone else like Ruby, Weiss, or even probably Yang or Sun she would just turn round and walk away. But she complied with Double D, and sat down beside him.

"Okay, you have my attention. What do you have to tell me?" Asked the exhausted Blake sitting next to Double D.

"First your losing sleep, second your grades are failing, and third your loosing your friends... Or, your going to lose your friends if you continue to go down this path. I know your obsessing over catching Roman but-"

"Roman and The White Fang is my number one priority right now-" Blake was interrupted.

"False. It's your ONLY priority. Do you even know the last time you took a nap? Or even had your last meal?" Asked Double D.

"NONE of that MATTERS! The only thing that matters is taking down the White Fang!"

"You can barely even stand on your own two feet let alone take on The White Fang and Roman Torchwick. Team RWBY, Team EEE, and everyone else who is involved with this, will take those cretins down. We'll take those criminals down together... Not, a sleep and food deprived teenage girl who can't even tell when she's letting an obsession eat her alive." Said Double D. Blake just glared at the skinny nerd.

"You don't understand. You CAN'T understand. They need to be taken down and I won't rest until I accomplish it!" Said Blake getting angry.

"I... Already know about your past affiliations with the terrorist organization and what you believe. I may have not been involved with something like that in my life but... I can understand an obsession consuming who you are." Said Double D.

"NO. You don't understand, this is something I HAVE to do. We cannot afford to worry about small things like health or grades or dumb dances, Roman and The White Fang are out there right now! Planning who knows what! And I'm not going to let him get away with it!" Said Blake.

"Let me tell you something Blake, a long time ago, when I was very young, I found myself very interested in science. As I went off looking around my house for something related to the subject. I soon came across a chemical kit that father had since I was a baby." Blake was listening, but she didn't quite know were Double D was going with this.

"I opened it up and started playing with the chemicals and test tubes... But, when I put just the wrong combination of chemicals together, an explosion occured that drew my parents' attention. When they came in, they found their baby son with the top of his head grotesquely burnt and hair dyed an unnatural color except for a few strands. After discovering they could not dye my hair back, they bought me a hat to cover the injuries up." Said Double D looking down sadly as Blake's eyes widened from shock and put her hand over her mouth.

"And that's why I wear my hat." Said Double D somberly as he pointed to his hat.

"Did... Did anyone ever see you without your hat?" Asked Blake.

"Only Ed and Eddy have ever seen me without my hat. And I'm not planning for anyone else to see what's under my hat anytime soon..." Said Double D, Blake can obviously relate to this. Wearing her black bow to hide her Fuanus cat features from everybody around her.

"But that isn't the end of the story..." Said Double D as he continued on with his story.

"Throughout the remaining years after the incident, I was absolutely OBSSESSED with finding some sort of cure for my condition. I studied all kinds of advanced fields to see if ANY of them could assist me with curing myself of my past scars but... Nothing was effective. I let this drive consume me entirely, as with you I refused to sleep or eat. My ONLY concern was finding a way to get rid of my... scars." Said Double D as Blake was listening intently.

"I would've let that drive completely consume me, but... I was saved." Blake at this point was very interested.

"Ed and Eddy, pulled me out of that place and showed me the pleasures and the wonders of life. By befriending and hanging out with Ed and Eddy, it took my mind off of my obsession and allowed me to enjoy life without souly focusing on one thing... If Ed and Eddy hadn't come in and saved me, I would've stayed in that dark place." Said Double D looking down along with Blake.

"Double D... I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-"

"Your still not understanding what I am saying Blake, I'm telling you to take a break, not to stop your quest. Your destroying yourself along the way, and if you succeed in that process. What type of life will you live afterwards?" Said Double D, starting to tighten his hand into a fist.

"You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!" Said Blake.

"Really now? So tell me something Blake, what will you do if right at this moment Roman Torchwick showed up along with an army of White Fang members and advanced military weaponry? What would you do at that point?" Asked Double D.

"I'll fight!" Said Blake.

"Your delusional, you'll lose." Said Double D.

"I can stop him! And the White Fang!" Said Blake angered.

"If you can't even stand up on your own two feet, what makes you think you can stop a dangerous criminal?" Asked Double D, releasing his hand from its previous form of a fist. He suddenly grabs Blake's hand and squeezes, surprising Blake.

"Please don't do that to yourself, your friends can't bare to see you when you do this to yourself. Please Blake, just get some needed rest. If not for yourself, do it for your friends. Please Blake" Said Double D as he tried to hold his tears back, succeeding in the process. Double D knowing what Blake is going though, hoping his VERY best that Blake will understand. Blake and Double D just sat on the bench for a few more moments until Double D's phone vibrated. Double D pulled it out at he looked at his messages. It was Eddy, who typed up.

'Double D! I need your help! Don't ask me how, but I'm locked in the trunk of a car and I'm losing air! SOS! Please help!' Double D rolled his eyes at the message and got up.

"Apologies Blake, but I need to help Eddy out of a the trunk of a car before he suffocates. Please think about what we just talked about Blake. And besides, with my computer hacking ability I did manage to find the White Fang's data base. But they have a code on there not allowing unwanted visiters to stay more then a few seconds. But, I did manage to give them one dozy of a virus, if that makes you feel any better." Said Double D as he walked away, leaving Blake sitting at the bench. Doing precisely what Double D said and thought about her situation.

* * *

 **Warehouse in Vale:**

 _"...Three days... This has gone on non-stop for THREE. DAYS."_ Yelled Evil Tim as he looked back up at all the White Fang members who were desperately trying to make the terrible music that was coming from the Paladins and the other Atlas Tech that they stole stop. They were all infected with a virus that played the song "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" by Chip-man & The Buckwheat Boyz on an endless loop.

 _"MAKE. IT. STOP!"_ Yelled Evil Tim as they White Fang technicians tried their hardest to get rid of the virus. Seemingly called xXDouble_D_RocksXx.

"I can't even open task manager!" Yelled one technician.

"I... I-I can't go on!" Said one White Fang member, unable to take it anymore.

"Pull it together man!" Yelled another White Fang member shaking his friend.

"Hard boot, work for dusts sakes!" Yelled another technician.

* * *

 **Ballroom:** _The Next Day_

"So here's the drill: we hit the cheese dip first. My brother told me that's where all the chicks hang out." Said Eddy as he and his two friends Double D and Ed walked towards the entrance of the dance in formal wear. Along with a fake mustache on his face.

"Baby chickens are so cute." Said Ed as he walked into a pillar that was near by.

 ** _(BANG!)_**

As the Ed's made it to the front they saw Yang standing there wearing a white dress waving over to the three boys.

"Hey there boys! You guys look great!" Said Yang as the Ed's walked over to her.

"Greetings Yang, and if I might say you look rather smashing as well." Complemented Double D.

"Thanks Double D! Oh and Big Ed, you look pretty good-lookin yourself~" Said Yang as Ed shook his head, getting rid of his dizziness and looked over at Yang. Needless to say he was stunned and frozen in place.

"Umm... Ed, are you okay?" Asked Double D looking at Ed. Yang giggled as she said.

"Not exactly turning heads, but definitely stunning." Said Yang as she walked up to Ed and stroked his cheek.

"There's no need to be nervous around little ol' me Ed. I'm already your girlfriend. Remember?" Asked Yang as she pecked Ed on the cheek, somehow snapping him out of his stunned state. Ed responded by laughing and saying.

"Wow Yang! You look super beautiful tonight!" Said Ed as Yang smiled wider a him.

"Hope your ready to dance tonight big guy! Cuz were gonna dance the night away." Said Yang poking Ed's chest. "Oh really! I love dancing! I feel like the ice cream man when I dance." Said Ed causing Yang to laugh again. But before anyone could say anything else Yang looked over Eds shoulder to see Ruby walking in with a dress struggling to walk in high heels.

"Ooohh, you look beautiful!" Said Yang running up to Ruby.

"Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" Asked Ruby walking up to her sister.

"Later! Right now I need you guys to help me set up my kissing booth!" Said Eddy carrying some supplies under his arm. "Ed, I need ya to help me set it up!" Said Eddy grabbing Ed and dragging him along.

"Sure thing chief." Said Ed as Eddy was halted, Eddy looked over and saw that Yang grabbed Ed's other hand.

"Hold on there short stack! Ed's coming with me to dance the night away, right Ed?" Asked Yang drawing Ed closer.

"Okey doki smokie!" Said Ed.

"No way! I need lumpy to come help me set up my booth!" Said Eddy pulling Ed back.

"Oh wait I have an idea! How about I get Crescent Rose and cut Ed in half. Yeah lets do that!" Said Ruby as Double D looked over at her.

"Ruby... I'm starting to worry about you as well." Said Double D.

"*Groan* Fine whatever, go dance with your girlfriend lumpy. I'll set the stand up myself." Said Eddy letting Ed go.

"Oh! Thanks Eddy! Let's go Yang!" Said Ed as the two ran over to the dance floor and started having a blast. All the while Eddy walked over to a corner of the Ball room and set up his booth, sitting there and had a disco ball above Eddy's head.

"20 Lien a smooch ladies! Lines form to my left!" Said Eddy. Every girl that noticed him took one step away from the booth and Double D stood there along with Ruby looking at the spectacle.

"Does he REALLY think he'll get a girl to kiss him like that?" Asked Ruby.

"Sadly, I'm unsure." Said Double D putting his hands in his pockets. Meanwhile outside, Sun is seen walking around and wearing a new black jacket (now closed up) with a white tie hung around his neck, which he proceeds to fight with before going inside.

"Stupid... dumb... neck trap!" Said Sun trying to adjust his tie.

"I knew you'd look better in a tie." Sun stops his struggling and stares at the dark purple dress and bright blue bow worn by Blake, now looking like she traded her dark bags for violet eyeshadow, as she steps forward and takes him by the arm.

"Sooo, does this mean we're going... together?" Asked Sun.

"Technically." Said Blake. Inside the ballroom, streamers are hung through glass chandeliers, pink and blue balloons are everywhere, and students in dark suits and bright dresses are stepping with each other to the music between the white-clothed tables. Blake is spun around by Yang before they curtsey to one another, and Sun comes up and takes his date's hands as Yang gestures for him to do so as she left the dance floor with Ed. They both go to hang with Ruby, Double D, and Weiss (in a similar white dress as Yang's) in the back of the room, watching Blake laugh and enjoy herself before smiling at her team and two Ed's.

"Good job Double D." Complemented Yang. Double D gave Yang a smile as he looked back at Blake having fun dancing. Double D thought Blake looked to mind-bogglingly beautiful. In all honesty, HE wanted to be the one to dance with Blake. But he didn't want to stop Blake from being happy with Sun, dancing. So when their done, he might walk up to her and ask her for a dance.

"Mission accomplished." Said Weiss.

"Happy that Blake is here having fun!" Said Ed.

"Soooo, what do we do now?" Asked Ruby turning to her team mates and the Ed's. Yang was about to answer her sister but all of their attention was caught when they looked over to see Eddy walking up to them, holding the smashed and burnt remains of his 'Kiss the Hunk' scam under his arm and being covered in black burns as well. Along with one of his hairs on the top of his head lit on fire, like a candle.

"... Do I even want to know what happened?" Asked Weiss looking over at Eddy with everyone else.

"I think I kinda made a few girls upset and MAYBE one of them used her fire powers to burn me and my stand." Said Eddy dropping the remains of his scam down on the ground.

"But don't worry! I have a plan B! But I'm gonna need several pounds of fireworks though!" Said Eddy as he grabbed Ed and dragged him along. Yang and Weiss walked off and began to have fun. Truthfully Weiss wanted to have as much fun as she could before the school gets burned to the ground by Eddy and Ed. Ruby and Double D just continued to stand there watching everyone else dancing.

"*Sigh* Stupid lady stilts!" Said Ruby frustrated looking down as her high heels.

"Not enjoying yourselves?" Asked a voice as Ruby and Double D looked over to see Professor Ozpin standing by them.

"Oh, no, everything's fine! I'm just not much of a fancy pantsy... dancey girl." Said Ruby.

"I'm... Not much of a dancer either, Sir." Said Double D.

" Well, you can't spend your whole life on the battlefield, even if you may want to. And as for you young man, you may need to get involved as well." Said Ozpin talking to both Ruby and Double D.

"Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately." Said Ruby as Double D nodded his head in agreement.

"If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot. Or let's say, if you were playing chess, it can be the same situation. A more civil game of wits and intelligence then battle. Losing a game there, the only consequence is losing." Said Ozpin.

"Or a twisted ankle." Said Ruby.

"Or perhaps... Well for chess it's just losing." Said Double D.

"It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget." Said Ozpin as Double D and Ruby smiles at the words of wisdom, but turns their heads at the sound of the doors opening. Yang is back behind the podium, and smiles at the new arrivals.

"You guys are just in time!" Said Yang excitedly looking at the two new arrivals.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Said Mercury walking in along with Emerald in formal attire.

 **A/N: I feel like I'm on a roll. Anyway, were going on the main RWBY story arc. With Eddy trying to be the star of the dance, Ed and Yang just wanting to have fun, and Ruby and Double D standing side by side wondering what to do next. And as for Double D and Blake... Let me just say that Blake and Double D DO have feelings for one another... But... There IS kinda of a love triangle between Blake, Double D, and Sun. I see Double D as one of those mature people who just want to see the people they love be happy. He will definitely get closer to Blake as the story goes on. And let me just say real quick that Double D and Sun ARE NOT going to fight each other to see who gets Blake like a couple of chimpanzees... Okay Sun is a monkey but you know what I'm talking about. They'll just work together and both trying their best to make Blake happy. Of course they both have feelings for her, but it's up to fate to decide who goes with who. As for what's under Double D's hat... It WASEN'T long or blond hair, it was just disfiguring scars from his past from an accident. No fangirls fanon here. And as for taking Double D's and Blake's relationship slowly... Screw it, I just wanna write this down.**

 **Sun: I wanna be shipped with Blake!**

 **Adam: Get outta my face dork!**

 **Ruby: No way, Jose! I'm gonna be shipped with Blake!**

 **Yang: Hang on there, mateys. I will Be shipped with Blake! My Wifu.**

 **Sun: Please don't say that word again Yang.**

 **Yang: Sure am, Sun.**

 **[noticing Blake watching]**

 **Ruby: She's looking at us, guys.**

 **[Adam kicking his competitors away]**

 **Adam:** **Ready, Blake?**

 **[Sun, Yang, and Ruby Attack]**

 **Ruby** **:** **It's not your turn!**

 **Ed:** **[carrying Edd] Okay, then it's Double D's turn!**

 **Edd: Ed, don't.**

 **A/N: Happy I got that off my chest. Anyway, as always; Leave a review and suggestion of your own and tell me what you think. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	19. Dance Dance Ed-filtration

**A/N: Takes place around the events of** " **Dance Dance Infiltration** ".

 **Beacon:** _11_ _:30 PM_

 **Ball Room:**

Random students schmoozing at the dance. Oobleck is shown to be listening intently as Port laughs over some unheard anecdote. Ozpin is standing off to the side with Goodwitch until General Ironwood offers his hand for her to dance with him. Jaune approaches Double D and Ruby, who is standing pensively near the refreshments tables.

"I see you two are hiding at the punch bowl too." Said Jaune pouring himself a drink as well.

"Yup." Replied Ruby.

"Mhm, I'm just happy that Eddy isn't hiding in the punch bowl this time." Said Double D.

"Why would Eddy be- Nevermind." Said Jaune.

"To the socially awkward." Said Jaune as Ruby giggled, Double D let out an "Agreed" and the three of them clinked cups.

"Sorry things didn't work out with Weiss." Said Ruby.

"Meh, it's fine. Neptune's pretty "cool". I get why she went with him." Said Jaune.

"Really now?" Asked Double D.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ruby.

"Well, come on, not many people can pull off blue hair." Said Jaune.

"... You'd honestly be surprised." Said Double D.

"No, I mean, Weiss came to the dance alone." Said Ruby.

"Uh, what?" Asked Jaune turning to Ruby, as the three of them looked over to see Weiss is shown trying desperately to coax life out of a wilting white rose. When she fails, she looks visibly upset.

"Yeah, she said that she had too much to focus on to worry about boys." Said Ruby.

"Poor girl." Said Double D.

Laughter draws Weiss' attention to Sun, Blake, and Neptune as the latter entertains the others with some impressions and other silly faces. Jaune, observing as well, becomes visibly perturbed.

"Hold my punch." Said Jaune aggressively.

"Go get 'em tiger." Said Double D quietly as Jaune hands Ruby his glass and no sooner than he vanishes from sight does she choose to drink from his cup. As Jaune makes his way across the room, shoving other students aside, he stops short and watches as Pyrrah passes by. He watches her walk glumly up the stairs and seems to have a change of heart. As Jaune goes up to talk to Pyrrah Double D and Ruby continue to stand there. Double D continues to watch Blake dancing with Sun and having fun with him. Ruby looks over at Double D as she asked.

"You really care about Blake don't you?" Asked Ruby.

"Just as a close friend really." Said Double D as he took another drink of his glass.

"You like her don't you?" Asked Ruby as Double D partially choked on his drink, but then cleared his throat.

"I take it as a yes then." Said Ruby giggling.

"I would be lying if I said you were wrong Ruby. For me, suitable matches came and went over the years, but... none of them quite fitted. Until I met Blake..."

"I'll say, you guys already have a ton in common. Your both smart, down to earth, quiet, love to read, and are both... Hading something under your... Headwear..." Said Ruby as Double D grasped his hat with his free hand.

"Who told you?" Asked Double D.

"Nobody! I just asked Eddy why you wear that hat, and he said it was something very personal. So, I just stopped asking. That's all." Said Ruby as Double D calmed down.

"Oh, of course. Apologies Ruby but... It's just a very personal topic for me."

"Sorry again. But back to what I was saying, you two seem so similar. Why not just ask her to dance?" Asked Ruby.

"It isn't that simple Ruby, besides. I need to be free to keep an eye on-"

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-(THUMP!) OUCH!" Screamed Ed and Eddy as they flew through the air from an explosion on a distant area of the ball room.

"...The mad man and his assistant that I call my friends." Said Double D gesturing to Eddy and Ed as the two started picking themselves up off the ground and brushing themselves off.

"Okay, so... The fireworks idea was a total bust too but, I have another idea. Third times the charm!" Said Eddy.

"Eddy... Do you know that Weiss doesn't have anyone to dance with? And that she's sitting all alone?" Asked Ruby. This surprisingly caught Eddy's attention as he looked over at Ruby and Double D.

"Wait... You serious? Weiss of ALL people are just sitting in the corner sadly?... She has no one?" Asked Eddy as he looked over to see Weiss sitting down on a chair on the side of the room with a gloom look. "Perhaps you should assist Weiss from her glum state rather then come up with another elaborate scheme to get 'chicks' or 'money'." Said Double D as Eddy still looked over at the sad Weiss sitting there.

"But... I thought she was going out with Neptune..." Said Eddy still in shock.

"Apparently not..." Said Double D. Eddy still stood there as he looked over at the lonely Heiress... He was blown away by this, this beautiful girl was just sitting on the side with not a SINGLE person wanting to dance with her... This actually started to make Eddy feel guilty because of everything he was doing, focusing all his energy that night to try and get a date in the dance and get everyone to be awed by him. When all he really had to do, was JUST to ask the Heiress.

Eddy continued to stare... Until he got a determined look on his face, straightening up, and he walked over to the lonely Schnee. Ruby and Double D stared in surprise, they thought he was just going to go back to doing his schemes... But he instead walked over to Weiss and give her company...

"Wow... Did Eddy just... Do that?" Asked Ruby turning over to look at Double D.

"Your not the only one surprised by that..." Said Double D as Ruby started to examine her cup of punch to see if somebody spiked it.

"I hope nobody spiked the punch bowl again." Said Ruby as Double D looked over at her shocked.

"AGAIN!?"

"BALLOONS ARE FUN!" Cheered Ed as he was bouncing on a few balloons happily until it bounced him away. Eddy was already nervious as he made his way up to Weiss and stood in front of her.

"Hello Eddy." Said Weiss quietly looking up at him.

"Hey Weiss..." Said Eddy as they were standing there/sitting there awkwardly for a couple more moments.

"I thought you'd be focusing on one of your big scams for tonight." Said Weiss.

"They both went down the drain so... I thought I'd just take a break form that and come over here to ask... Would you like to dance?" Asked Eddy blushing heavily and trying to look away as he reached his hand out waiting for an answer. Weiss smiled at the scam artist as she gave her answer.

"No." At that moment, Eddy felt like he would break into pieces. His face showed an expression of sadness as he turned around putting his hands in his pockets and was about to walk away.

"Oh... Okay then, I guess I'll just-"

"You didn't let me finish Short Stack... Why don't you just sit next to me right here instead?" Asked Weiss patting the empty chair beside her.

"But... Don't you wanna go dance like everybody else?" Asked Eddy gesturing toward the crowd where both of them could see teenagers dancing including Blake, Sun, and Yang and Ed who were laughing as they were both bouncing on balloons.

"No thanks... I'd honestly rather just sit here then dance." Said Weiss as Eddy let out a sigh of relief as he dropped his straight composure.

"Oh! Thank Antonucci! Cuz I suck at dancing!" Said Eddy giggling half quietly as he sat down next to the Heiress. They just continued to enjoy each others company.

"Thanks for deciding to spend time with me Eddy..." Said Weiss grabbing Eddy's hand.

"Sure, no problem Weiss." Said Eddy as he started to become less nervous with becoming closer with Weiss. As Weiss and Eddy were enjoying one another's company while Ed and Yang were having fun together on the dance floor. Yang was swinging her hips while Ed was bouncing on a bed of balloons he obtained. They were having fun until... Yang got curious and asked.

"Hey Ed, how high do you think you can bounce on those balloons?"

"Oh, SUPER HIGH! I'll show you!" (Bounce) (Bounce) (Bounce) (Bounce) As Ed made his final bounce he flew up into the air as he accidentally landed on one of the musicians on the stage playing music for the whole ball.

 _(Smash!)_

"What the heck!? What the heck did you just do?!" Yelled one of the other musician running over to where Ed crash landed.

"Where did I go?" Asked Ed as he got up.

"Awww man! I think I broke my arm!" Yelled the musician that Ed fell on top of. Ed and Eddy immediately noticed this.

"Sorry Weiss, but I gotta go make sure lug head didn't cause TOO much damage." Said Eddy as he got up and left Weiss who nodded for him to go and help his friend.

"Apologies Ruby, but I must go attend to Ed's medical injuries! Excuse me!" Said Double D as he put his glass on the table and ran up to the stange where the band was playing, only to see Ed, Eddy, Yang (Who ran up there to see if Ed was alright), and the band members.

"Ed! Are you okay!?" Asked Yang and Double D urgently. Ed nodded his head smiling.

"Is he- Is he oka- WHAT ABOUT ME!? THAT MORON LANDED ON ME AND NOW MY ARM IS BROKEN!" Yelled the musician as his fellow band members helped him up.

"And? So?" Asked Yang.

"Without Peter we don't have a drummer! Which means NO MUSIC!" Said One of the other musician's.

"Well we can't have that." Said Double D.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Asked one of the other musician's. Eddy looked over at the band members instruments as he looked back at Ed and Double D, back at the instruments, then Ed and Double D. Then back at the instruments, then back at Ed and Double D. He then grew a smile as he said.

"I have an idea."

* * *

 **Ball Room:** _11:40 AM_

Yang was working on the wires and connections to the loud speakers as she connected everything and turned up the sound high. She then turned back to the Ed's who were standing on stage holding individual instruments as Yang gave a thumbs up.

"It's all hooked up! You guys are ready to go!" Eddy and Double D were playing the guitar while Ed was on the drums. Double D was standing up to the microphone as he started to speak.

"Hello... Since the previous bands member was injured they are unable to play for right now. But... We will be taking their place for now. And the song that we will be playing is... A favorite, from where were from..." Said Double D as the three started adjusting their instruments and everyone in the room started to pay attention.

"Wait, are Double D and the others... Going to play a song?" Asked Blake standing in the middle of the dance floor along with other students waiting for the music.

"I guess so... Hopefully it's something awesome!" Said Sun pumping his fist into the air. As this was going on all of the professors started paying attention and noticing what was going on.

"What are those boys doing? And what happened to the previous band?" Asked Goodwitch looking at the event.

"I believe they are going to play a song." Said Professor Port.

"This one is a classic from were we originate from... We hope you enjoy." Said Double D as the Ed's started to play the beat to the song.

 _What is love_  
 _Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
 _Don't hurt me no more_  
 _Oh, baby don't hurt me_  
 _Don't hurt me no more_

None of the students or teachers have ever heard of this song before... But they liked it as they abandoned the formal dancing and each started dancing in their own style. Also, Double D had a surprisingly good singing voice.

 _Oh, I don't know why you're not there_  
 _I give you my love, but you don't care_  
 _So what is right and what is wrong_  
 _Gimme a sign_

 _What is love_  
 _Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
 _Don't hurt me no more_  
 _What is love_  
 _Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
 _Don't hurt me no more_

 _Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh_  
 _Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh_

As all the students were dancing the professors looked over at the spectacle.

"This is MOST unorthodox..." Mumbled Goodwitch.

"Oh I don't know, I think the music is quite engaging..." Said Professor Port.

"I agree... The music from their world is quite... Interesting." Said Ozpin standing beside the other professors. As the Ed's continued playing music surprisingly well, Ruby was standing on the side looking at everyone dancing and the Ed's playing their hearts out. Yang walked up to stand beside her sister, tired and sweaty as she stood next to her.

"Woah, what a party, and who knew those guys were so good at playing music?" Said Yang whipping her brow with a smile on her face.

"Yeah." Replied Ruby as the Ed's continued to play they're awesome jams.

 _What is love, oooh, oooh, oooh_  
 _What is love, oooh, oooh, oooh_

 _What is love_  
 _Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
 _Don't hurt me no more_

 _Don't hurt me_  
 _Don't hurt me_

 _I want no other, no other lover_  
 _This is our life, our time_  
 _When we are together, I need you forever_  
 _Is it love_

As the two sisters stood there, enjoying the music.

 _What is love_  
 _Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
 _Don't hurt me no more_  
 _What is love_  
 _Oh baby, don't hurt me_  
 _Don't hurt me no more (oooh, oooh)_

 _What is love?_

 _..._

As the song ended and the crowd cheered for the Ed's incredible music. The Ed's themselves were surprised/impressed with their own talents. The Ed's all bowed their heads to the crowds as some girl threw her bra at Double D's face. As the Ed's were finished the replacement musical group showed up as they will continue to play more classical music. As the Ed's made it off stage they were swarmed by their newly aquited fans.

Double D turned over to Eddy as he asked "So Eddy... Is this what you wanted when you said 'Swarming with chicks'?" Asked Double D. Eddy looked over at Double D smiling as he said.

"You know what... Nah! I think I'll just spend the rest of my time with Weiss instead." Said Eddy as he made his way thought the crowd of fans and made his way back to the chairs that were lining the wall and sat down next to Weiss who was sitting there patiently.

"That was a very nice song you played." Commented Weiss.

"Gee, thanks Weiss." Said Eddy looking over at the heiress. Double D looked over as he said in his mind 'I guess you learned something today Eddy...' Ed simply ran off to the snack table to chow down on the free snacks. As for Double D, Blake excused herself from Sun as she walked up to Double D, making her way through the crowd of fans suffocating Double D and pulled him out. Double D took a deep breath of fresh air, finally being able to breathe as he looked over to Blake saying.

"*Pant* *Pant* Thank you Blake! *Pant* *Pant* I couldn't breathe in there." Said Double D panting.

"Thank you Double D for... Convincing me to come, and not giving up on me despite my stubbornness." Said Blake smiling at Double D.

"Oh, of course, sure thing Blake. I'm just happy that your enjoying yourself... Better then the LAST dance me, Ed, and Eddy went too. Somehow we managed to annihilate the entire school at our last dance there." Said Double D smiling back and laughing along with the Fuanus.

"Umm... Double D, you won't mind if... We have a little dance together do you?" Asked Blake as Double D began to blush and shake, as he stammered.

"Oh my, my apologies Blake but I'm not very good at dancing..." Said Double D as he tapped his fingers together nervously. Blake just smiled at Double D as she took his arm and started bringing him onto the dance floor. Everyone now dancing formally with classical music now floating through the air.

"Oh- Oh my! Blake! I'm not very good at dancing!" Said Double D nervously as Blake and Double D made it to the dance floor with Blake taking Double D's right hand and placing it on her left shoulder along with taking Double D's left hand and placing it on her waist. Double D at this point was already incredibly nervous and shaking, considering he was already terrible at dancing.

"Don't worry Double D, just follow my lead. And don't let go." Said Blake as she was dancing along with Double D, showing him her movements with Double D starting to become less nervous and followed along with Blake. Ren and Nora appear to be Waltzing. Penny is shown to be dancing alone, guarded by two Atlas Soldiers.

"You know? I think we really needed this." Said Yang standing along side Ruby on the railing.

"Yeah, and you did a great job planning it too!" Said Ruby.

"Aw, thanks!" Said Yang as she gave Ruby a one-arm hug as she flails frantically. "It wasn't all me, though. Weiss did a lot too." Ruby stops struggling and looks down at Weiss. Weiss is sitting there along with Eddy, both smiling and laughing with one another.

"Tomorrow it's back to work." Yang said a little bummed out.

"I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us.-" Ruby immediately stopped as she looked over and started to get in fits of laughter and giggles draw their attention below.

"Ex-cept for that." Said Ruby pointing at the humorous sight. Someone made their way though the crowd of people only to face Pyrrah's back as the girl turned around to face the person.

"Jaune?" Asked Pyrrah looking at Jaune who was wearing a dress.

"Eh, a promise is a promise." Said Jaune. Pyrrah just started smiling... then giggling... then laughing aloud.

"Jaune! You didn't have to!" Said Jaune laughing up a storm.

"Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word." Said Jaune extending his hand to Pyrrha. "Now do you wanna stand there and laugh at me, or do you wanna dance?"

"I would love to dance." Said Pyrrah offering her hand as Jaune pulls her to him and sweeps her away. "Oh!"

"Ren. This... is... happening!" Said Nora excitedly.

"Wait, what "is happening"?" Asked Ren as Nora grabs Ren and drags him out onto the dance floor with Pyrrha and Jaune. JNPR performs a short but elaborately choreographed dance, culminating in Jaune spinning Pyrrha.

"I had no idea you were a dancer." Said Pyrrah.

"And I had no idea that Ed Edd n Eddy could play music. And yeah, well, these things tend to happen when you grow up with seven sisters." Said Jaune as he dipped Pyrrha and then spun her away. Blake and Double D who were finished slow dancing were looking on at the amazing dancing as Double D said.

"There's no way they came up with those moves off of the top of their head." Said Double D.

"Your one to talk, I had no idea you guys were professional musicians and had a song to play as if already rehursed." Said Blake looking at Double D with a smile.

"...Okay, you got me there." Said Double D.

Jaune and Pyrrha continue to dance. Ren and Nora do a kind of disco dance, Sun and Blake join the mix and Penny and an Atlas guard are showing doing the "robot". Mercury and Emerald are shown to be observing the students from the next tier.

"It appears all the dancers have partners." Observed Emerald.

"How long do I have?" Asked Cinder through a ear-bud.

"I'll keep my eye on the clock." Said Emerald. Ruby, having made her way to the exit, walks out of the dance and into the night air. She watches a figure running along the rooftops and then moves to pursue.

* * *

 **The Cross Continental Transmit System:** _11:55 PM_

Outside the Cross Continental Transmit System, Cinder (dressed as a cat burglar), stealthily approaches an armed guard. She knife-hands the back of his head, rendering him unconscious with a stunned grin on his face. She drags him behind some bushes. Inside the building, Cinder approaches more guards.

"Excuse me, no one's allowed in this area." Said one of the guards at Cinder continues to approach. "Stop!" The soldier opens fire when Cinder does not heed him. She manages to overpower him, using his gun to take out another approaching soldier. She then throws him against a handrail. Two more soldiers rush her wielding batons. Cinder flash-forges a pair of black blades from fire dust and trounces them both. Two guards are on the elevator coming down as one guard asks the other one.

"Hey, man, do you know the Wi-Fi password?" Asked one of the soldiers.

"It's Beacon, but replace the E with a 3 and add a pound symbol to the end." Said the other soldier. The elevator door opens to show Cinder waiting. One of the guards notices the fallen men outside. Both guards grow apprehensive as Cinder casually walks onto the elevator, the doors closing as she turns around. Thrashing sounds can be heard from outside the elevator.

Outside the building, Ruby approaches and sees the unconscious guard. She gasps and pulls out her scroll, dialing for her weapon locker which crashes into the courtyard and opens to reveal her crimson scythe. Inside the building, the elevator doors open to show Cinder examining a scroll. The two guards are knocked out.

"Oh! That's handy." Said Cinder looking through the scroll. She pockets the scroll and walks out of the elevator and toward the control consoles nearby.

"A party guest is leaving... And another one is running around with balloons stuffed in his mouth..." Said Emerald via ear-bud as she was dancing with Mercury.

"*Sigh* Which one?" Asked Cinder.

"The one with the one eye-brow that's suspecting us." Responded Emerald.

"NO! I mean, which party guest is leaving?"

"Oh, Ironwood."

"I guess the general's had enough fun for one night." Said Mercury. A random code appearing on a computer screen in front of Cinder changed into a Queen chess piece.

 _"_ Should we intervene?" Asked Mercury from the ear-bud as the other monitors in the room light up.

"No... we're done here." Said Emerald as she starts to walk away, she notices the elevator doors opening. Ruby steps out of the elevator slowly, brandishing her weapon. But a voice called out, causing Cinder to hide behind a table.

"Hello?" Asked Ruby as she stumbles due to her high-heeled shoes. "Is anyone there? Hello?" Cinder rises from her hiding place and steps out toward Ruby.

"Excuse me? You know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-!" Before Ruby could finish her sentence Cinder produces a container of ice Dust and sends shards of ice flying at Ruby. A battle ensues but it is interrupted by the appearance of Ironwood on the nearby elevator. Ruby is visibly glad to see him until she notices that Cinder has disappeared.

In a hallway, Cinder discards two bracelets and her mask to change from her stealth suit into a black dress and enters the dance. Two guards following her crush the bracelets underfoot and are visibly confused at the sight of the crowded dance hall. Emerald was dancing with Mercury, someone tapped her shoulder. A she looked over she saw Cinder standing there in a black dress.

"Oh, may I cut in?" Asked Cinder as Emerald stood aside.

"Of course." Emerald leaves as Cinder begins to dance with Mercury.

"And how's your night been?" Asked Mercury.

"Mmm... a little more exciting than expected."

"Should we be worried?" Asked Mercury.

"Hardly... They'll be scratching their heads long after we finished what we came here for." Said Cinder smirking.

"So then what now?" Asked Mercury.

"Enjoy the rest of the night. After all, it is a party." Said Cinder as she continued to slow dance with Mercury and Ironwood approaching the clueless Ruby with his men. The clock struck midnight.

* * *

 **Dorm Hall:** _1:20 PM_

The dorm hall was clear of all people. The only two people that could be seen was Ed and Yang walking down the hall way. Yang was holding Ed's arm and Ed was holding hers. The party was actually still going on but Yang said she would like to get some sleep for the next morning. Yang asked Ed if he could just walk her back to her dorm and Ed happily agreed as they made their way to the dorm hallway. As the two made their way down the hallway they made it to Team RWBY's dorm.

"Well, here's your dorm Yang." Said Ed letting Yang go smiling as Yang started to unlock the door.

"Thanks for walking me home you big lug." Said Yang happily as she successfully unlocked the door with a (click) and opened it up.

"Well, I guess I'll just see you tomorrow then Yang." Said Ed as he was about to hug her goodbye. But Ed was halted as Yang put her hand up stopping him. "I almost forgot to say Ed... You won't mind... Coming in the dorm and walking be to my bed do ya?" Asked Yang as Ed happily nodded his head and obliged. Yang stood out of the way letting Ed walk in as Yang gave out a malevolent smile.

"That party sure was fun wasn't it Yang?" Asked Ed still facing away from her as he halted in the middle of the room.

"It sure was... But not as fun as what's going to happen next..." Said Yang as she closed the door. Ed turned around only to see Yang looking at Ed in a suggestive way while closing the door.

"Yang. What do you mean? Yang, why are you looking at me like that?"

 ** _(Click!)_**

"And why did you lock the door?"

 ** _(Click!)_**

"And why did you turn the lights off?" Ed didn't get a response as he tried to feel his way though the dark.

"Umm... Yang? Where are you? Marco. Marco. Marco. Marco." Said Ed as he was trying to feel his way though the dark. He kept saying 'Marco' until he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw two glowing red eye's peering out from the darkness starring at him. Ed froze as he heard Yang's reply.

"POLO!" Yelled Yang as she pounced on Ed in the darkness.

"AAAAAHHHH- SWEET ANTONUCCI!"

 **A/N: Okay first off, I do apologize for the musical segment if it seems too out off place and geeky to some of you. Second, for the last scene with Ed and Yang... I'm sorry for my perverted mind, but in all honesty here, Yang just got a little over exited. In the next chapter or chapters while Team RWBY is on their mission the Ed's will have their own mission in Vale. Oh yeah and something else I like to say is in the comment section, please don't type down your requests over and over again.** **SkullJoke, Robbie-Buster, or whoever you are, you sent me six messages that were all exactly the same. Typing the same requests over and over DOES NOT make me want to take them, in fact it makes me want to do those request less and less, so PLEASE STOP IT. This also goes for others who type down the same requests over and over, changing your guest name so you sound like a different person. Just stop. If I keep seeing that I'm going to stop taking requests from those people. And ONLY those people. But... If you sent me one request but sent me another that was different then I would except it. I WILL NOT except requests of the same thing by the same person OVER AND OVER AGAIN. You understand? Good. So as always, leave a review, tell me what you think, leave me a suggestion (Remember what I said about that), and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one is coming soon. Bye.**


	20. Always Be Prepared

**A/N: This takes place around the events of 'Field Trip' and 'Search and Destroy.' Enjoy.**

 **Beacon:**

 **RWBY Dorm:** _7:30 AM_

It was Monday morning as Team RWBY begrudgingly woke up from their beloved sleep and walked out of their bedroom. Each one of them were still totally exhausted as they walked over to the kitchen area to get some much needed coffee. As Ruby made it to the coffee maker she made some coffee as she poured four cups of coffee and handed them to her sleepy team mates. Saying.

"Here you go Blake."

"Thanks Ruby."

"Here Weiss..."

"Thank you Ruby."

"Here you go."

"Thanks Ruby."

"No problem Ed." Said Ruby tiredly as she took her own cup of coffee and started to drink the refreshing drink. Until she figured out what was wrong as her eyes shot wide open as she spit her coffee all over Weiss.

"Ruby!" Weiss Yelled. Ruby turned over to look at Ed who was standing there, wearing no shirt, and only standing in his pants.

"Ed?! What the heck are you doing here?" Yelled Ruby.

"Oh, umm... Yang wanted me to walk her home and umm... All I can remember after that is being pounced on in the dark. I don't know what happened after that, but it felt really good." Said Ed smiling taking a sip of his drink.

"What?!" Yelled Ruby as everyone heard a yawn and saw Yang walk out of the bed room, wearing nothing but Ed's jacket.

"*AAAAWWWWAAAAHHHH!* Hey girls, got any coffee?" Asked Yang as she walked over to the kitchen area and poured herself a cup of coffee and sipped the refreshing drink. Her team mates just starred at her.

"Yang... Is that Ed's jacket your wearing?" Asked Blake.

"Sure is Sherlock, Ed was nice enough to let me wear it after last night." Said Yang as she walked by Ed and stroked his face with her hand, Ed smiling as a result to this.

"Please don't tell me what I think you did..." Said Weiss as she got a towel and whipped Ruby's coffee off of her face. Yang just gave Weiss a suggestive look smiling as all the girls blushed with their eyes wide open. Including Ruby who once again spit the coffee she was just drinking all over Weiss.

"Ruby! STOP IT!" Yelled Weiss.

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office:**

Professor Goodwitch, General Ironwood, and Professor Ozpin were all present in the office waiting for a special guest to arrive.

"They were here... Ozpin, they were here!" Yelled Ironwood angrily as he slams his fist against Ozpin's table.

"We're very much aware of that! Thank you, James." Ozpin Replied.

"Fantastic! You're aware! Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?!" Yelled Ironwood as an alert sound plays, signifying that someone has arrived on the elevator.

"Come in." Said Ozpin looking at Ruby who was entering the room.

"Sorry it took so long. I found out something this morning that I'd REALLY like to forget about and someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here. It wasn't me." Said Ruby.

"Thank you for coming, Ruby. How are you feeling?" Asked Ozpin.

"Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy-catching record wasn't O-for-three." Said Ruby as everyone starred at her silently.

"Ruby, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a Huntress is all about. You recognized a threat. You took action. And you did the very best you could." Ironwood said.

"Thank you, sir." Responded Ruby.

"Now, the general here has already informed of the events that... transpired last night, but now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add." Said Ozpin.

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?" Asked Goodwitch.

"I... I don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me. But I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her Semblance, though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked." Exclaimed Ruby.

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby." Said Goodwitch.

"Embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone." Said Ironwood.

"Wait. You think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Asked Ruby, as she then got an idea.

"It's possible. But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together." Said Ozpin.

"Actually, I... I think I remember her saying something about a hideout, or something, in the southeast. Just outside the Kingdom." Said Ruby.

"Interesting." Said Ozpin.

"I thought you said the intruder never— " Goodwitch was interrupted.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby. Why don't you go and spend some time with your team? You have a big day ahead of you." Said Ozpin gesturing towards the elevator.

"Any time." Said Ruby leaving.

"And Miss Rose, please try and be ... discreet about this matter." Said Ozpin.

"Yes sir." Said Ruby respectively as she left.

It has been several hours later as Ed returned to team EEE dorm. When Double D and Eddy asked where Ed was everyone in team RWBY blushed except for Yang who gave a malevolent smile. It took a few seconds for Eddy and Double D to put it together, but when they did Eddy fell on the ground laughing hysterically and Double D like the girls blushing immensely as well. It's already been around 30 minutes since the girls left and during that whole time Eddy was laughing and Ed was laughing along his side not, really just laughing because Eddy was laughing for the first 3 minutes. Until Double D pulled Ed aside and explained to him very carefully what he and Yang did together in the dark. Ed stopped laughing and turned crimson red. As Eddy finally stopped laughing he helped out his two friends prepare to embark on whatever mission that will be assigned to them. Since the Ed's were finished packing they decided that they should stop by Team RWBY's dorm and say goodbye before they leave.

Back in Team RWBY's dorm Ruby walked in only to be greeted by Yang, Blake, and Weiss jumping in front of her.

"What happened?" Asked Yang.

"Uh... well, um..." Said Ruby nervously as she laughed.

Goodwitch, Ironwood, and Ozpin were still standing in Ozpin's office discussing they're predicament.

"Well there we have it. We send as many troops as we can to the southeast, find out exactly what's going on, and eradicate any forces that stand in our way." Said Ironwood.

"Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado!? You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring di—!" Goodwitch was interrupted.

"Glynda!" Yelled Ozpin.

"Well, he does." Said Goodwitch begrudgingly.

"She's right. As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale. Beyond Beacon. And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic." Said Ozpin calmly.

"I have served you faithfully for years... but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to really hold the defenses, and wait—!" Ironwood was interrupted.

"It is not! You're a general, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag bearers, or the scouts?" Said Ozpin standing up from his chair. Back with RWBY they discuss their own predicament.

"That was a risky move." Said Weiss pacing.

"No, I think you handled it well." Said Blake sitting on the bed.

"I hope so." Said Ruby a little glumly.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Ruby. Oh, I know what will cheer you up!" Said Yang as she was about to grab a cylindrical package off a table. But before she could do that, a foot busts through the door near by spooking all the girls.

"...There's a knob Ed." Said Eddy as he opened the door walking in along with Double D.

"Oh, hi guys." Said the girls as the three boys made it inside.

"You ladies preparing for your new mission?" Asked Double D.

"Of course, but were also focusing on something else right now." Said Weiss.

"Really? What is it?" Asked Eddy.

"Last night in the Cross Continental Building I fought a woman wearing a mask and was in a cat burglar's suit. She got away, but I think she's somehow connected to Roman and the White Fang." Said Ruby.

"Was it CatWoman?" Asked Ed happily, thinking about the fictional anti-hero.

"I don't know who that is." Said Ruby.

"Well... Any who, as I was saying before I got something to cheer you up Ruby." Said Yang picking up a cylindrical package on the table.

"What is it?" Asked Ruby.

"I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together!" Said Yang holding up the package.

"Ooooh! Something from home!" Ruby zooms over to Yang and wraps herself around Yang, trying to take the cylinder from her. The package opens, and another cylinder, hairy and black, falls out onto the floor and starts to shake. The object suddenly transforms into a corgi. Team RWBY and the Ed's lean in, staring at it. The animal barks twice. While Weiss, Double D, Blake, and Eddy continue to react with great shock, Ruby, Ed, and Yang react excitedly, with Ruby jumping in the air. Ruby, still airborne, is depicted among a changing blue background and four shots of the dog, two full body shots and two headshots. She then poses as she shouts the dog's name.

"ZWEI!" Cheered Ruby excitingly.

"DOGGY!" Cheered Ed.

"He sent a DOG?" Asked Blake.

"In the MAIL?" Finished Weiss.

"That's disturbing..." Said Double D.

"Oh, he does stuff like this all the time!" Said Yang as Ruby and Ed laugh happily as they get licked by the happy corgi.

"Sounds a little weird..." Said Eddy.

"Your one to talk. With all the crazy stuff that happens when YOU guys are around." Said Weiss turning over to face Eddy.

"Your father or your dog?" Asked Blake as she was on the upper bunk on one of the beds.

"Are you telling me that this mangy... drooling... mutt is going to wiv wif us foweva _?_ Oh, yes he is, yes he is! Oh, isn't he adorable!" Said Weiss baby talking to the corgi. Eddy rolled his eyes at this.

"Oh, COME ON! Are you guys serious?! What's so cute about this dumb mutt?" Asked Eddy.

"YOUR just JELOUS because you aren't as cute as he is." Said Weiss as she turned back to Zewi baby talking to him. Eddy turned away as he groaned and crossed his arms.

'Oh yeah, 'Cuz you aren't AS cute as-' wait... Did she just say 'AS cute?' Asked Eddy in his mind looking back at Weiss.

"Please keep it away from my belongings." Said Blake still trying to stay a good distance away from the adorable corgi. Double D looked at her and smiled, giggling at Blake's paranoia of a cute little dog.

"Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?" Asked Goodwitch over the voice speaker.

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for the week." Said Weiss as Ruby sets Zwei down and he walks over to Blake still on the top bunk, and barks. Ed and Double D laugh as Ed picks up the dog and starts hugging him. With the adorable corgi licking Ed's face.

"Ha ha, I think he likes you Ed." Giggled Ruby.

"Ed likes Zwei too!" Said Ed happily cuddling with the dog.

"Happy to see Monobrow likes one furry thing that won't make him turn into a balloon." Said Eddy as Yang grabs a note that was attached to the package.

"Look, there's a letter!" Said Yang as Zwei arrives in front of Yang and Yang starts reading the letter. "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang." Read Yang as she then turned the cylindrical package over, only to have Dozens of cans of dog food spill out of the small package, piling up around Zwei.

"Wouldn't have been easier to just get a dog-sitter instead?" Asked Double D.

"Just not really the way our family does it." Said Yang.

"Don't worry guys, he doesn't get out much." Whispered Eddy to Yang and Ruby.

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Asked Weiss as a can opener fell out of the package and bounced off of Zwei's head.

"Well, that settles it! Come on girls, Zwei will be here when we get back!" Said Yang as she and Eddy were the first two to walk off.

"Well I hope you girls thought about where he's supposed to leave his... Remains, while your gone." Said Double D as he and Weiss followed along.

"Oh, don't worry. I thought him to use the toilet." Said Ruby.

"I didn't need to hear that." Replied Double D following out the door.

"Oh, I'll miss you so much, we're going to be best friends, I can't wait to see you, I can't believe how cute your are." Said Weiss walking by Zwei and babytalking to him until she became incomprehensible. Ed followed along with the rest of the girls as Blake quickly creeped and jumped off the top bunk bed she was on. Ruby stays behind and stares at Zwei for a moment, before smiling sneakily.

* * *

 **The Amphitheater:**

Ruby is wearing a large backpack as she enters the auditorium with other students. She then puts it down next to other students luggage before rejoining her team, who are standing in front of Team JNPR along with Team EEE.

"Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Said Goodwitch standing on the stage. But before Ozpin could stand up to the stage she saw a hand in the air in the corner of her eye. It was Double D as he said.

"Umm... Yes, excuse me! I'm sorry for interrupting but there's something I believe I need to bring to your attention." Said Double D as he turned over to Eddy sitting right next to him with Eddy drooling and snoring while wearing funny eye glasses. Clearly asleep, as Double D removed them showing Eddy's closed eyes.

"Put those away!" Yelled Goodwitch waking up Eddy as Double D put them in his pocket.

"Alright." Said Eddy smiling as he gabbed another pair of semi-eye open funny glasses and put them on.

"And those." Said Goodwitch as Double D took them away from Eddy as well. Eddy groaned in anger as his last pair of funny glasses were taken away.

"Now, if we're done with any further interruptions, I'd like to have Professor Ozpin speak." Said Goodwitch finally standing aside from the mike allowing Ozpin to step up.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best. " Said Ozpin ending his speech as Ozpin steps away as the students all begin to file out of the amphitheater.

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast!" Said Ruby.

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip by night!" Said Yang.

"Now that sounds fun!" Said Eddy malevolently. But before Double D could respond to him Eddy was tapped on the shoulder, as he turned around he saw Goodwitch standing before him. Eddy started shaking a little as he gave her a nervous smile.

"Umm... Sorry about the glasses Miss G, I didn't mean to-"

"I'm not here about that buffoonery, but I will like to speak to you in private Team EEE. For a specially selected mission for you." Said Goodwitch as she turned around and started to walk.

"Come with me." Said Goodwitch as the Ed's followed along with her, waving goodbye to Team RWBY. As Goodwitch and the Ed's made their way to a more vacant part of the room Goodwitch stopped walking and turned around to face them.

"You three have been assigned a VERY special mission. One that does not involve hunting down Grimm, but bringing criminals to justice." Said Goodwitch.

"What do you mean?" Asked Double D.

"You three will be shipped off to the city of Vale to hunt down a group of criminals that has been responsible for a large string of robberies and murders. The police of Vale have been spread out thin, and no leads thus far. Me and Professor Ozpin have chosen you three for THIS particular mission because several members of the group of criminals that have been committing these acts have been admitting an odd Aura source that is very similar to your own. Being aliens and such." Said Goodwitch.

"Wait, wait, wait, you mean someone ELSE form our world?" Asked Eddy.

"Possible, but the type of energy they are admitting is similar, but not the same as yours. Along with your unusual extraordinary abilities, you may be able to take down these criminals. Other police that have reportedly face off against them have either disappeared, been severally injured, or killed. You three may be the only ones who can bring these criminals to justice. Yet, this is ONLY a choice for you. Me and Professor Ozpin can't force you to go on this dangerous mission, but you three may be the only ones who can stop these criminals. Along with a shorter supply of hunters your going to go to the city of Vale alone. You may chose another mission if you wish, what is your answer going to be?" Asked Goodwitch leaving the Ed's standing there silent for a few moments.

"... Very well. We except." Said Double D. Eddy turned to Double D.

"What?!" Asked Eddy.

"Very well, your ship to Vale will leave in 2:00 AM. I will accompany you on the ship there, but after you get dropped off, your on your own. If you get involved in ANY situation that seems way too dangerous retreat and come back to Beacon AT ONCE. I will see you later today." Said Goodwitch as she turned around and walked away. As Goodwitch was far enough away Eddy turned Double D.

"What were you thinking Sockhead?! You heard Miss G, these guys have robbed and killed! They killed professional police! What chance to WE have against them?!" Yelled Eddy.

"Well, besides defeating a large number of powerful and dangerous Grimm, me having the ability of telekinesis, your sonic scream, Ed's strength and his ability to transform into an unstoppable monster, and our training over the months. These criminals have a very similar Aura energy as our own. I believe that with that similarity we can be able to defeat them and bring them to justice. And besides... You do keep BRAGING about how powerful you are with your Swordfish to wield in battle are you not?" Said Double D.

"Well... That is true, besides with Ed on our side there's really no threat we can't beat." Said Eddy smiling pointing to Ed.

"Oh yeah, with our powers and weapons! We can't be beaten!" Said Ed optimistically.

"So, what do you think now Eddy?" Asked Double D.

"Well... It does sound really dangerous, but hey, like you said, we've been training for months for this sort of thing. And if we do get into any serious trouble we can just go back to Beacon and get reinforcements. But I do have one question Sockhead, where did you get this sorta backbone from?" Asked Eddy.

"I'm honestly unsure, perhaps I now feel like I have something to fight for here. I'm not sure. How about we start going?" Asked Double D with Ed suddenly coming in an picking up both Eddy and Double D putting his friends on his shoulders and walking in the direction where they will get on their ship.

"We're warriors now guys! There is nothing that can stand in our way now!" Said Ed cheerfully walking along.

 _"Because... Now that we're men, we can do anything!_

 _Now that we're men, we are invincible!_

 _Now that we're men, we'll go to Vale City,_

 _stop the bads, save the town and everyone else!"_

Sang Ed cheerfully... Until Double D reminded Ed.

"Umm... Wrong cartoon Ed."

* * *

 **Airship Bay:**

As Ed, Edd, n Eddy made it to the Airship Bay they arrived just in time to see Team RWBY getting a quick talk through by Professor- I mean Doctor Oobleck who was telling the girls what they'll be facing and what they'll need to do while out in the field. The three Ed's just stood there looking on at the sight.

"I guess the girls are going with Oobleck." Said Eddy.

"It appears that way." Said Double D.

"I bet they're not even going to last a day."

"EDDY!" Yelled Double D.

"Why would you bet on the lives of the girls like that!? They could be killed out there!" Said Double D.

"Jeez, calm down Sockhead, I was just talking about Oobleck." Said Eddy calming Double D down.

"Oh, well if your talking about Oobleck I have to agree with you." Said Double D. As Oobleck was finally done he zips off to the airship docked farther ahead in a second.

"Wow, not even Double D was that fast that time he was all hyped up on sugar." Said Eddy.

"Eddy please don't bring that up... That sugar rush left me with a very painful headache." Said Double D rubbing his head remembering the unpleasant memory.

"Oh, hey guys! What mission are you assigned with?" Asked Ruby as Team RWBY noticed the three Ed's.

"Oh! We're actually going to go on a super important mission to go into Vale and stop bad guys!" Said Ed.

"Sounds awesome." Said Yang.

"So, you girls are going to be working with Doctor Oobleck huh? I'm honestly a bit jealous." Said Double D, being one of the only students who enjoy spending long amounts of time in the company of the doctor.

"Well, alright, then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oooobleck- okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse." Said Ruby trying to be optimistic, but then turning blue.

"Save the world?" Asked Nora as the Ed's and RWBY looked to see Team JNPR walking up to them.

"You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt... sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault, though, Ren..." Said Nora as Ren for his part, simply crosses his arms and turns away.

"I'm actually wondering, why were you guys picked to fight bad guys in the City rather then go and fight Grimm like the rest of us?" Asked Blake.

"It actually turns out that the Aura energy signatures coming from the criminals who were committing these crimes are very similar to ours. And Goodwitch and Ozpin believe that we may be the only ones capable of stopping them." Said Double D.

"More aliens? Cool. Hope you guys give them a good thrashing. And what about you guys?" Asked Jaune turning his attention away from the Ed's and back on Team Ruby.

"Oh, just outside the kingdom..." Said Ruby.

"Hey! So are we!" Said Nora.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Said Pyrrah.

"We set out tomorrow." Said Ren.

"Good luck then." Said Double D.

"Then you can party with us tonight!" Said Neptune as he and Sun came walking in.

"We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges." Said Neptune as Jaune stairs at the two in awe and Eddy starts laughing.

"Hahahahaha! Junior? What do you get? A little badge and fake mustaches?" Asked Eddy.

"We sure do!" Said Sun pridefully as Eddy exploded with laughed.

"Oh no! Junior detectives are going to arrest me! HAHAHAHA!" Said Eddy as he continued laughing with Ed joining in. Only because Eddy is laughing.

"Okay then, next time your stuff gets stolen and you don't know who did it! Don't come crying to us!" Said Neptune.

"Oh! I sure won't" Said Eddy wiping a tear of joy away.

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk, so we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know... normal." Said Sun.

"Well-" Before Ruby could speak she was cut off by Oobleck who poked his head out of the aircraft and said.

"Four minutes, ladies!" Said Oobleck as he goes back inside as Team RWBY's friends smile awkwardly at the girls.

"Team EEE! Your airship is ready! Come along!" Said Goodwitch from the aircraft that was sitting on the docking bay next door as she walked into the aircraft.

"I guess there's our ride too... Wish us luck guys!" Said Eddy as the Ed's started making their way over to the air craft they were assigned too.

"Wish the same for us!" Said Ruby as she and her Team walked over to their aircraft carrier with Team SSSN and JNPR dispersing.

 **A/N: Here's chapter 20, still going along the same RWBY storyline. Seems here the Ed's will finally figure out who or what type of threat they will be facing. And here's something I'd like to say... I don't like repeating myself. Now why did I say that? Because some people in the review section continue to ask me about my DBZ X RWBY fanfic Team FCBB. I'm actually starting to get a little pissed off because of it. If your going to comment about my other fanfic do it on THAT FANFIC'S REVIEW SECTION! I know it seems like a little thing but its something I really don't like. So here's my second warning, if you have questions about Team FCBB ask me on THAT fanfic's review section or send me a private message. Now that we got that out of the way, leave a review, tell me what you think, and leave a suggestion. Chapter 21 is coming soon. Hope you enjoyed. Bye.**


	21. Smoke Out

**A/N: This takes place around during the events of 'Search and Destroy', 'Mountain Glenn', and 'No Breaks.' Enjoy.**

 **City of Vale:**

As Ed Edd n Eddy were travelling by Airship they were looking down upon the city that they were assigned to protect. Goodwitch was by their side as they were flying through the air. All the while the three were wondering what type of enemy they were supposed to face.

"Umm, Miss Goodwitch, if you don't mind me asking what type of threat are we about to face?" Asked Double D.

"The crime scenes show a large amount of collateral damage along with taking down highly trained officers with Atlas military technology. Officers and citizens who report seeing them also claim to see odd looking Grimm accompanying them." Said Goodwitch.

"Wait, Grimm? I thought they don't work with people." Said Eddy.

"They don't, whatever these creatures are they ARE NOT normal Grimm. But it is confirmed that they are VERY dangerous and are working with these criminals. When you encounter them, approach with extreme caution." Said Goodwitch.

"Happy to hear that safety is this schools top priority." Said Double D being a bit sarcastic.

"Speaking of safety, we managed to find a huntsmen to chaperone you." Said Goodwitch.

"Wow, really? Who?" Asked Ed.

"A huntsman from Mistral, luckily he was free and volunteered to shadow you."

"Who is he?" Asked Eddy.

"Professor Baron Samedi." Said Goodwitch.

"Wait, Baron Samedi? The voodoo spirit of death?" Asked Double D.

"Woah! A spirit of death!? That sounds sooo cool!" Said Ed excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Goodwitch.

"Well from OUR world Baron Samedi is the Haitian spirit of the dead who watches over the souls of the dead. He drinks, curses, and makes crude jokes." Said Double D.

"I guess your depiction and ours aren't so different then." Said Goodwitch bitterly.

"Umm... You know him?" Asked Eddy.

"Unfortunately, I've had to work with that degenerate in the past. Anyway we're here." Said Goodwitch as the aircraft hovered over the top of a short building with the Eds hopping off of the aircraft and landing safely on the roof of the building.

"Professor Samedi will be wearing a dark suit and will be waiting for you at the bottom of the building. You will know him when you see him. You will be informed of the last areas that the criminals have been. Good luck." Said Goodwitch as the airship flew away. The Ed's did as they were told and climbed down a latter leading to the sidewalk. Except Ed who fell off the building and landed on his head. As the two Ed's helped their friend up they heard a voice from a shadowy area of the building.

"Are you three, Team EEE, or also known as Ed, Edd, and Eddy?" Asked The man in a Haitian accent.

"Umm... Yes we are. Are you Professor-"

"Samedi, Professor Baron Samedi." Said the man as he stepped out of the darkness so the Ed's can see him fully. "Nice to meet you three." Said the man as he took out his flask and took a sip of his alcohol. He stood around 6'5 tall, was black, wearing a black and purple suit with a white tie, he had a black top hat with black feathers on it, white gloves, he was carrying a cane with a skull on the top, he had long braided black hair, and was wearing a pair of aviator sunglasses with one lenses missing.

"Your definitely more... Flamboyant then I expected sir." Said Double D.

"Well you better get used to it son, and I almost forgot to ask... What was you nickname again?" Asked Baron.

"Oh, umm... Double D sir." Said Double D.

"Strange, why would they call you that if you don't have a pair of double d's?" Asked Baron smiling with Eddy and Ed laughing like mad with Double D starting to give an annoyed expression while blushing.

"...Miss Goodwitch was indeed accurate about your description." Said Double D.

"I like him!" Said Eddy.

"Not to mention I heard about all your adventures while you were at Beacon, I gotta say... Impressive. I was quite a troublemaker myself back in Mistral when I was a student myself." Said Professor Samedi smiling.

"But, that's not why we're here today. We're not here to trade stories and laugh, we're here to bring criminals to justice. Just follow me and I will bring you to the last crime scene. A dust shop they robbed." Said Baron as he started to walk along the street with the Ed's following.

"Are you really a huntsman?" Asked Ed exited.

"Why of course I am son, I may not look big and strong like several other hunters but I assure you that I am a professional when it comes to killing Grimm." Said Professor Samedi as the four continued to walk along the street.

The four continued to walk around the city with Double D and Professor Samedi inspecting the scenes of the crimes. Double D using his forensic skills and Professor Samedi using his mix of different powders and potions to track down the energy signatures and foot prints of the attackers. Meanwhile Ed and Eddy would stand on the side and keep their eyes pealed for anything that seems suspicious. All the while the huntsman and Team EEE were still going to each attacked Dust store or crime scene to hunt down the criminals that were responsible. Over the several hours of detective work Eddy has attempted to gain Lien in multiple ways. Mostly with the use of easily transportable street scams. Such as the three card monte, one of the most familiar street cons, and yet one that continues to take people in. The gullible bystander is asked to gamble on being able to spot the odd card out, after the cards have been rearranged. The con artist often uses shills to make it appear that winning the game is possible. But through sleight of hand and misdirection, the con artist can make sure the desired card is never found. Eddy has already tricked dozens of people out of their money and managed to do it right under Double D's and the Professor's noses. But after the last crime scene that the gang investigated, Eddy managed to slip away with Ed and continue the scam. But as they were done and headed back totally worry free with Eddy's pockets filled with Lien.

They turned the corner to unfortunately only to see Double D and the Professor standing there and looking at the two students with agitated looks. Ed and Eddy smiled nervously as Eddy tried to think of something to say.

"Really Eddy? We're here to take down dangerous criminals and you think it is best to continue on with your scams for your own monetary gain?" Asked Double D annoyed.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Said Eddy smiling.

"Ed..." Said Double D as Ed picked up Eddy by the leg and held him upside down.

"Hey! Let me down you lug nut!" Yelled Eddy.

"Ed, if you will..." Said Double D as Ed smiled and started to shake Eddy causing Lien, jewelry, and paper to fall out of Eddy's pockets. Double D bent down and started to inspect the stolen riches that were emptied out of Eddy's pockets.

"Seriously Eddy?! This is over 200 Lien along with 300 Lien worth of jewelry along with... Wait, are these deeds to homes after they're demise?! How did you even get these?!" Asked Double D.

"When somebody loses everything, their bound to do crazy things just to get their money back. And besides they willingly bet them in a fair game." Said Eddy as Double D snapped his fingers causing Ed to let go of Eddy.

"Okay, first off... In my defense, those people were practically GIVING money away to me in the first place! Whoever's stupid enough to trust a random guy on the side of the street to be honest with money DISERVES to be scammed out of all their money!" Said Eddy.

"Eddy, can I think of an excuse?" Asked Ed.

"NO!" Yelled Eddy.

"Unbelievable... I cannot believe this, you go on the side of the street... And trick people out of their hard earned Lien..." Said Baron as he turned away from Ed and Eddy and put his hand over his head.

"...And yet you haven't thought about any suckers who may have the semblance ability of x-ray vision and knowing your cheating? Or one with the semblance ability of reading minds knowing your tricking them?" Asked Baron as he turned around to look at the young scam artist and his buffoon of an assistant. All the while Double D had his mouth open in shock.

"I really just use simple misdirection, seems to always work in my favor." Said Eddy pridefully, not that shocked that the Professor that is supposed to be mentoring them and protect them is GIVING advice on how to make a sleazy and illegal way of making money more professional with scam artistry.

"Misdirection can only get you so far Eddy, when I was young I had to use some other techniques in order to trick people out of their money. I assume where YOUR from not many have semblances so here you have much more of a challenge." Said Professor Samedi.

"Professor... You CONDONE this action? What about the grave dangers involved and it being, oh I don't know- ILLEGAL!?" Yelled Double D.

"Calm down my little friend, its just a little game, I used to do the same thing ALL the time when I was young. You may call me a professional scam artist but I decided to use my skills to battle Grimm instead. Like scams, battle and fighting Grimm can be dangerous but also very beneficial. With fighting and scams you both use misdirection, trickery, and unpredictability to take down your enemy piece by piece. Eddy over here has the HUGE potential to become both a professional huntsman AND a professional scam artist. You can use those skills for much more then just tricking others out of their money you know..." Said Baron as he took his flask back out and took a sip. Double D at this point was speechless...

"Wow... I never really thought of it that way..." Said Double D, being semi speechless. Thinking scams were only for degenerates looking for a quick buck. But he wasn't one to talk since he assist Eddy with a majority of his schemes.

"Finally! Someone who speaks my language!" Said Eddy. Being excited having the chance of finally learning new skills from an actual scam artist. Baron mearly smiled and looked down at the young scam artist.

"Oh boy!" Said Ed jumping in place. "I forget what we're doing!" Said Ed joyfully.

"Oy vey..." Mumbled Double D.

Throughout the rest of the day the Ed's would travel with their mentor travelling through the rest of the city. Throughout they're time, Double D was still investigating the crime scenes, Professor Samedi would go back and forth between giving Eddy advice on how to be a better scam artist and going back and helping Double D with his investigating. Not to mention running into a few White Fang members and Roman Torchwick's men. The Ed's threw men around like it was no problem as Professor Samedi stood back and watched the show. Needles to say Professor Samedi was impressed with Ed, Edd, and Eddy's skills on the battle field. Of course the Ed's interrogated these criminals, but they honestly knew nothing. They weren't told much just for this occasion in case they were caught. All they knew was that the White Fang's opperations were performed somewhere on the east side of the city.

As it started to get dark out the group of four decided it was best to find a hotel for the night to sleep at. As the group was walking Eddy and Professor Samedi were chatting it up with one another, it evolved from giving advice on how to be a better scam artist to telling stories of their pasts involving their successful and failed scams. To evolving into telling jokes to one another.

"Hey Eddy, I have a question for you." Said Professor Samedi.

"Yeah? What is it?" Asked Eddy giggling.

"What goes in hard and dry, but comes out soft and wet?" Asked Samedi as Double D put his hand over his face blushing over the fact that this was the SIXTH dirty joke Samedi cracked.

"I don't know, what is it?" Asked Eddy as he and Ed giggled.

"Gum." Said Samedi as Eddy and Ed both burst out into laughter. With Double D becoming even more embarrassed.

"How did you ever get your Professors degree?" Asked Double D.

"I studied, worked hard, and made an honest living." Said Samedi.

"Your an awful liar." Said Double D.

"Hahahaha, alright, you got me there." Said Baron smiling.

"Oh man Samedi, your a riot!" Said Eddy wiping a tear away. "Isn't he Ed?" Asked Eddy turning to his right only to see nothing. "What the-? Where'd Ed go?" Asked Eddy looking around. But the three finally found Ed as he was standing in front of a fruit stand on the side of the road.

"Hmm... One Grimm fruit please." Said Ed as he handed the old man at the stand a Lien card and was handed a dark looking fruit that was in the shape of a dragon fruit.

"What the- Ed what are you doing?" Asked Eddy. "Oh, just buying something to eat Eddy!" Said Ed smiling. " What type of fruit is that?" Asked Double D pointing at the dark mass in Ed's arms.

"It's a Grimm fruit, basically a Grimm that takes the shape of a fruit. Oh, and they cost over 350 Lien." Said Samedi as Eddy turned back to Ed, furious that he spent half of the money they made that day.

"ED! WHAT THE HECK!?" Yelled Eddy.

"It was worth every bit, I'm sick and tired of dealing with normal fruit!" Said Ed as the Grimm fruit in Ed's hands opened up revealing a red eye, grew spider legs and jumped out of Ed's hands. Hissing as it crawled around the corner and into a dark alleyway.

"And... There goes 350 Lien." Said Double D.

"Ed!" Yelled Eddy turning to Ed as he started chasing him around.

"Are we playing tag now?" Asked Ed as he was running around happily and Eddy was chasing him while screaming in anger.

As the fiasco with chasing Ed all around was over the three students and their teacher made their way into a lavish hotel. As they walked up to the counter, Professor Samedi made their reservations.

"There you go sir, a three bed bedroom for your students and the regular for you." Said the desk attendant.

"Hahaha- No, I want the penthouse." Said Samedi.

"I'm... Sorry sir but we currently have that room reserved for Bill Rosby." Said the attendant a little afraid.

"I SAID... You want to give me the penthouse..." Said Samedi as he blew some of his hypnotizing powder right into the attendant's face, controlling him.

"I... Want to give you the penthouse..."

"And you want to kick out Bill Rosby because he's jackass."

"And I want to kick Bill Rosby out because he's a jackass." Repeated the attendant.

"See this kids? I can make him say whatever I want. The movies Jack and Jill was amazing."

"The movie Jack and Jill was amazing..." Repeated the attendant.

"And he believes it too."

"Ugh." Responded Double D.

* * *

 **EEE Hotel Room:** _9:00 AM_

Ed Edd and Eddy were all hanging out in their hotel room for the night. With Double D labeling everything in the hotel room with his device. Being unable to sleep in an unlabeled environment. As odd as that may seem. Eddy was just lying on his bed polishing his Swordfish while Ed was sitting near the window starring out into the night sky. Double D noticed his two regularly spastic and trouble seeking, immature friends looked instead to be reminiscent and deep in thought.

"Fellows, what's wrong? You two don't seem like yourselves." Said Double D as the two boys turned their heads to look at their smart geeky friend.

"Oh, I was just thinking about Yang and the rest of Team RWBY." Said Ed.

"Yeah, and I was thinking about Weiss and the rest of Team RWBY too." Said Eddy.

"Yes, and...?" Asked Double D, expecting an explanation.

"I guess me and Ed are just worried about them. I mean, you already know how chummy chummy Ed is with Yang. And I'm really starting to like Weiss. I guess we're just worried because they're in that Grimm city. They'll be there for several days and their gonna have to fight off so many Grimm... I just want to make sure Weiss will be okay." Said Eddy as he continued to polish his Swordfish.

"Yeah... And Yang is REALLY strong and tough but... I just want to make sure she'll be alright too. I just don't want Yang to get hurt." Said Ed.

"Don't worry fellows, remember that those girls have MUCH more experience with fighting monsters than any of us do. Not to mention that their also with a full fledged huntsman to protect them if anything goes wrong." Said Double D.

"I heard stories about huntsmen and huntresses going out there and getting killed too... Sometimes all they could find of them after is their weapon... And that's it. I don't know, I just want Weiss to be safe...- And umm- You know, the rest of the girls." Said Eddy blushing a little, not wanting his friend to know that he likes Weiss. Double D just giggled in response.

"Eddy... Team RWBY has to be a group of some of the toughest and bravest girls I've ever seen before in my life. They'll be alright, not to mention Blake who I've grown quite accustomed too. A girl who wants nothing more then to redeem herself, create total equality, and to fight the evils of the world... Not to mention quite strong and beautiful." Said Double D as Eddy and Ed brightened up at this.

"Did you hear what I heard lumpy?" Asked Eddy.

"I sure did! Double D and Blake sitting in a tree!" Sang Ed.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sang Eddy and Ed in unison. Double D just stood there and laughed to himself.

"Mock me all you like Eddy, but at least I'm brave enough to come out with my true feelings. Unlike you Eddy." Said Double D.

"You mean Weiss? I mean, she's not half bad or anything but..." Eddy didn't know what to say afterwards.

"Her looks aren't the only thing that entices you, does it Eddy?" Asked Double D with Eddy sitting on the bed, not knowing how to respond.

"I- Umm... It's getting pretty late. I'm gonna get some shut eye." Said Eddy as he put his SowrdFish beside his bed and getting under the sheets. Avoiding to respond to Double D's statement. But before Eddy could get to sleep he felt something grab his ankle. He looked over seeing that is was Ed.

"Give me a goodnight kiss Eddy." Said Ed.

"What are ya?" Said Eddy as he kicked Ed off of him and went back to sleep. Double D just giggled at his friends antics as he walked to his own bed and going to sleep himself, turning off the lights in the process.

"Trade ya Eddy!"

"Quit talkin' in your sleep Lumpy!"

* * *

 **Old Warehouse:** _8:30 AM, The next day_

The White Fang and their allies were doing the usual in one of their hideouts in they're warehouse moving weapons, dust, Lien, etc. But this was a little different as Evil Tim was standing twenty feet away from one of the garage doors, expecting something. Though none of the White Fang members knew what. Evil Tim stood there being completely still and had his hands behind his back, waiting patiently. Evil Tim waited a few more minutes as the large metal door opened up to the outside only for Evil Tim to see his personal hitman and assassin Salty Sam standing there along with about twenty White Fang henchmen. With six black cars behind them. Evil Tim looked at them as he asked.

 _"Did you bring what I requested?"_

"Yeah, we went to the grave seight of fallen hunters and heroes and got what you wanted. The three corpses of Guan Yu, Cu Chulainn, and General Tsukuy Mikoto. All 'fallen heroes' from the Great War of Remnant." Said Salty Sam as four men each were carrying heavy coffins bringing them to Evil Tim.

 _"You've done good work with bringing those fallen heroes to me... But I'm curious, where's your partners?"_ Asked Evil Tim with the last part of his down sounding very accusing tone. Salty Sam's changed into an annoyed and frustrated expression. He hated those new 'partners' his master gave him. But before Salty Sam could answer they heard two hideous roars as everyone saw two Beowolf like creatures dashing in and standing beside Salty Sam, who gave them disgusted looks.

"No disrespect sir, but I think me and my men can handle doing this without the help of a few freakish monsters!" Yelled Salty Sam turning to one of the Beowolf creatures. These Beowolf-like creatures weren't normal however. They were bigger and meaner looking then a regular Grimm, covered with more spikes and sharper bigger teeth and claws. Not to mention that they were pulsing with Evil Tim's purple energy and had cybernetic enhancements covering parts of their arms, legs, chest, back, and heads. All the creatures did to reply to Salty Sam's insult were to hover over him and drool.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?!" Yelled Salty Sam turning to one of the creatures and yelling at them. The creatures continued to hover and drool.

 _"Silence, I created these glorious creations in order to serve me and help me conquer this planet. A combination of ten species of Grimm, Atlas cybernetic enhancements, my own essence merged into them to possess complete control over them, and finally a little bit of the Soul-Eater put in there too in order for them to absorb the Auras, powers and abilities of others. These are by far my most valuable creations...The Hybrids... And YOU will use them as I see fit. Do you understood me Salty Sam!?"_ Asked/yelled Evil Tim angrily.

"Umm... Crystal master." Said Salty Sam a bit fearfully.

 _"Now where were we? Oh right."_ Said Evil Tim as he walked passed Salty Sam and over to the three heavy coffins that the henchmen were sitting down.

 _"Move them a little to the left."_

"But they're so HEAVY sir..." Said one of the henchmen.

 _"I can take you and the rest of the White Fang to victory without any trouble... And the ONE thing I need in return, is to move them a little to the left..."_ The henchmen obeyed as they picked up the heavy coffins and moved them to the left.

 _"Good... With the corpses of these dead hunt- Umm a little bit more."_ Said Evil Tim as they picked up the coffins and moved them a little more to the left.

 _"With the corpses of these dead hunters I can resurrect them as my personal undead servants and use them to hunt down the Ed's."_ Said Evil Tim as he took out one of his mystical books and opened it up, starting his incantation. As he started up his resurrection spell in a language nobody could recognize a few White Fang came walking in. They stood a good distance away from Evil Tim in the coffins and stood next to Salty Sam.

"What is he doing now?" Asked one of the White Fang Members.

"Resurrecting the dead." Replied Sam.

"Why did you say that like it was a completely normal sentence?" Asked the White Fang members as Tim was continuing his chanting. As Evil Tim's mystical chanting finally ended started to speak English.

 _"Guan Yu, Cu Chulainn, General Tsukuy Mikoto! I command you to rise from the dead and serve your master! RISE!"_ Yelled Evil Tim as the coffins started to vibrate and shake, pulsing with purple energy as they stopped, And became totally silent. A few more moments passed as it was simply reigning silence... Until from Guan Yu's coffin had a hand burst from it and rip the sealing to the coffin off, rising form the dead as a half rotten corpse wearing armor. Cu and Tsukuy followed as they bursted out of the coffins themselves. Each one of them were covered in armor and were rotting while pulsing with purple energy. The henchmen and everyone else in the room looked at the corpses with amazed/horrified looks.

 _"I want you to track down the one's known as Ed, Edd, and Eddy... Track down their Aura signature and bring them to me."_ Said Evil Tim as the three undead huntsmen nodded, turned around and dashed out the open garage door, dashing by the White Fang members and running into the distance, as they pull out the ancient weapons they were buried with. The two Hybrids followed along.

Tsukuy Mikoto had two high frequency Dust powered katana's similar to Raven's or Adam's, but they were pure white. Cu Chulainn had two short axes that were also crossbows. And finally Guan Yu had a Qiang spear that was also a bazooka. The rest of the men and Salty Sam continued to stand there, not knowing what to do. Evil Tim looked at them all, giving them an evil eye.

 _"What are you fools still doing here?! Follow my new undead warriors! Find the Ed's! And cause as much destruction as you can along the way!"_ Yelled Evil Tim as Salty Sam and the rest of the henchmen dashed to their black cars and drove off.

 _"And DON'T forget your train..."_

* * *

 **EEE Hotel Room:** _10:30 AM_

As Double D woke up from his nap, he noticed that the Ed's were all sleeping in a pile together on one messed up bed. Double D looked up as he noticed Ed's... Posterior was right above his head.

"Is that Ed's... GOOD LORD!" Screamed Double D as he jumped off the bed with Ed falling on top of Eddy. Waking him up and suffocating him.

"OH! ICH! SMELLY! FOUL! FILTHY-!" Screamed Double D as he calmed down and really started to wake up. "Oh who am I kidding? I just slept in my clothes..." Said Double D as he got up. Meanwhile Ed was still sleeping on top of Eddy until Eddy kicked the big lump off of him, with Ed being thrown through the upper levels of the hotel. A second passed as Ed came back crashing through the rest of the floors and landed in the Ed's room.

"We shoulda got separate rooms!" Eddy said being both tired and irritated. But before Eddy could pick himself up there was a huge rumbling thoughout the building as it stopped.

 ** _(BOOM!)_**

"What is it this time?" Asked Double D as Ed claimed back up from the whole he made in the floor.

"Ed, is that your stomach?" Asked Double D as Ed looked down as his stomach that was completely silent.

"Not this time Double D." Said Ed.

"Than what was that no-" Eddy wasn't able to finish.

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

As the last booming sound went off the door to the Ed's room was kicked open by a serious looking Baron Samedi. Behind him looked to be people running down the halls for their lives.

"What's going on!?" Asked Double D.

"Look out the window!" Yelled Samedi as the three Ed's did as the Professor said looking out the window only to see several men standing there on the empty road. They were White Fang members carrying bazookas at they were constantly bombarding the building with missiles.

"The building can't take it anymore! We need to get out now before the building falls!" Yelled Baron as there more explosions going off shaking the building.

"What about everyone else in the building?" Asked Ed.

"I already got as many out as I could before I got to you! But there's no more time! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Yelled Baron with much more authority in his voice then before.

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

"Wait guys! I have an idea!" Said Eddy smiling as he pulls out a giant safety pin and runs towards Ed.

"Eddy don't do it!" Yelled Double D as Eddy sticks the pin in the floor.

"What's you problem? Okay Ed, just lean back." Said Eddy as he pushed Ed back on the safety pin. Soon, each of the Ed's few out the window.

"Alley-oop!" _(Crash!)_

"Gracious!" _(Crash!)_

"Geronimo!" _(Crash!)_

As all the Ed's made it outside Baron jumped out the window and followed them making a swift landing beside them.

"I never saw an escape plan like that before." Commented Samedi.

"Because that wasn't an escape plan! That was flying out a window!" Yelled Double D getting back up.

"But it worked didn't it?" Said Eddy as the building behind them finally collapsed into ruble. The Ed's finally turned around to see the assailants who were launching missiles at the building. Standing there were twenty White Fang members, armed to the teeth with dangerous and advanced weapons. The Ed's and the assailants were both standing on opposite sides of the road. But, there was one more person there standing among the White Fang members, but he wasn't dressed up in a White Fang's uniform. Yet he reeked of bad news.

"Finally found you... After all these years. You may not be the same Ed's I fought before but... It will be fun to take you three apart with my bare hands." Said the bald man standing in front of the group of White Fang members. Before the Ed's could respond they all looked around to see crows gathering, giving them a terrifying sense of Deja Vu. Two giant cyborg Grimm also jumped from the building tops, running in front of the White Fang group and roaring at Ed Edd n Eddy with a beastly yet cyberized voice. It wasn't over yet as three figures jumped off of the building's near by and dashed in front of the White Fang members along with the beasts. They turned out to be walking rotting corpses. The Ed's stood there in shock, unable to believe what they we're seeing.

"Well... This is overzealous." Commented Double D.

"Okay, hold on! Who are you and what do you want!?" Asked Eddy pointing at the bald man in front as the rest of the Ed's pull out their weapons.

"I think you just might know me as... Salty Sam." Said Salty Sam smiling at the three Ed-Boys. The Ed's all turned pale as they heard that.

"Wait, Salty Sam!? The boot in Ed's closet?!" Asked Double D.

"You got it, but I'm actually not from YOUR world... How about I explain everything?" Asked Salty Sam as he started to tell his story.

"I come from another world that parallels your own. Let's call that Earth, Earth 2. So, on Earth 2 my master declared war on all humanity, using his dark magical powers and army of demons, he attempted to conquer the world. To make it his own. BUT, you three idiots became the general and leaders of humanity, fighting back my masters hordes of demons, cyborgs, the undead, and whatever else he would use for troops. Eventually you would kill him, but... He would come back, and KILL OFF you three idiots once an for all... But, the Earth would be wiped out of all life. It was useless... Until, my master was brought here by a portal machine to 'help out' the criminals of THIS planet. Soon he brought me along..." Said Salty Sam. The Ed's and even Samedi were in shock, they stayed like this until Double D put the pieces together.

"MY PLANS! MY PLANS FOR MY PORTAL MACHINE WERE TAKEN! THAT'S HOW YOU GOT HERE!" Yelled Double D pointing at Salty Sam who just smiled back sadistically.

"Wait, whose you 'master' then?" Asked Eddy. Ed looked over at the two Hybrids standing along side Salty Sam, as he glanced over to the three zombies, then at the crows surrounding the Ed. Ed panicked as he reached into his jacket and pulled out one of his favorite comic books, 'The Curse of Evil Tim.' As Ed finally connected the dots he looked at the enemies before him horrified as he screamed out.

"IT IS THE CURSE OF EVIL TIM!" Yelled Ed. Salty Sam just smiled a psychotic smile in response as Eddy and Double D turned to Ed with their jaws hanging open.

"WHAT?!" Asked Eddy.

"The fictional character!?" Asked Double D.

"No... Not fiction... You were the ones who battled him in my world, he is as real as you and me... And I'm going to show you how real he is after I beat you to half death and bring you to him." Said Salty Sam clenching his fists and smiling.

"What do you want?" Asked Samedi as he pulled his blade out of his Cain and held the thin blade in front of him like a sword.

"Your head on a stick stranger, as for the Ed's... Its going to be Evil Tim's decision on what to do with you... And as for YOU!" Said Evil Tim pointing at Ed.

"You were the one who gave me this little scar on my eye... And just to let you know Ed, I don't go for 'getting even', I go for winning. I'm going to make you suffer, and I'm going to enjoy every little second of it! In fact, after I beat you within a fraction of your life, I'll pay that little bimbo you hang out with so much a visit." Said Salty Sam.

"Yang..." Said Ed in fear.

"Yeah, HER. I'm gonna make you hear her screams as I cut her to pieces in front of you... I heard she can absorb her opponents attacks and redirect them, I wanna see how far I can push that little bimbo until she snaps." Said Salty Sam smiling at Ed.

"No... If you hurt her-"

"What? Just what will you do? Not to mention she doesn't look half bad, oh I'm gonna have all kinds of fun with her." Said Salty Sam.

"Stay. AWAY. FROM HER!" Yelled Ed angrily. Salty Sam smirked once again as he and his forces got ready. But before they could all brawl, someone interrupted them.

"Stop right there!" Salty Sam turned his head to the voice as he asked. "Excuse you?" Soon Sun Wukong jumped in between the Ed's and the villains.

"What did I miss?" Asked Sun turning towards the Ed's

"Um, more monsters." Said Double D as Sun nodded and turned to Salty Sam.

"You are in SOOOO much trouble buddy! I'm a certified Junior Detective! And I'm taking you and your friends DOWN TOWN!" Said Sun holding out his badge. Salty Sam gave another smirk as he took two stepped forward.

"Really now monkey boy? You and what army?"

"WE'RE RIGHT HERE!" Everyone looked over to see that the voice came from Neptune as he stood there with his two other team mates Scarlet David and Sage Ayana.

"DA HEQ, BRO?!" Yelled Scarlet.

"This was SUPPOSED to be an ambush." Said Sage.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Yelled Sun looking over at his incompetent team member.

"Well, he asked." Said Neptune.

"We're doomed..." Said Sage face palming himself.

"Yup..." Replied Scarlet.

"Yes, yes you are." Said Salty Sam.

"Now come on... It's about time we kill something already!" Yelled Salty Sam as he and his men, monsters, and zombies came charging in for battle. Team EEE, Team SSSN, and Professor Samedi came charging in, ready to D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!

Ed collided with Salty Sam as Salty Sam came speeding towards Ed with his fists raised in the air as the theme song _Cage the Beast_ by _Adelitas Way_ started to play. As Ed got close to Sam he brought his fists down with tremendous force shattering the road the two were on. But luckily Ed caught the incoming attack and was struggling with the incredible strength of Salty Sam until Ed pushed the giant of a man away. Salty Sam put his hands down once more and starred at Ed, tilting his head while looking at him with a blank stare. Ed finally came charging in as he landed five savage punches to Sam's face, gut, and back. Until He caught Ed's last incoming fist and headbutted Ed so hard that it caused Ed to fly like a bullet down the road and to tear through cars, news paper stands, lamp poles, and other objects until he finally stopped, lying on the ground face first on the shattered asphalt. As Ed tried to pick himself up again Salty Sam came falling from the sky with his fists raised up in the air and bringing them down as he collided with Ed absolutely shattering the road they were on bringing them down to the subway. As people saw this they ran away as fast and far as they possibly could, Sam and Ed were struggling as Sam grabbed ahold of Ed's face and tighten his vice-like grip on Ed's face. Ed had enough of this as he pulled out his mighty Flipper and smashed Sam in the face with it sending him into a concrete beam. Smashing it.

Ed picked himself back up and held his weapon in front of him, ready to continue his fight with this monster of a man.

Meanwhile Scarlet and Sage were battling one of the Hybrids as both of them were using their bladed weapons to dash back and forth, attempting to take apart this beast. If this was any regular Grimm it would be dead, but not this creature. The creature let out a vicious roar as it swiped at Scarlet sending him flying back as Sage came flying in with his sword and slashed at the beast five times before jumping back. As Scarlet picked himself back up he joined Sage.

"You okay man?" Asked Sage.

Yeah, I'll be fine. Man, this thing is really tough." Said Scarlet.

The Hybrid simply roared at the two as it put its claws up and on top of the wrist formed gatling guns with its cybernetic parts.

"... Okay, that's pretty cool." Admitted Sage as the two students and the beast collided with one another yet again.

Double D and Neptune were fighting ten White Fang members as the two charged into battle, Double D wielding his magnifying glass in it's solar saber form and Neptune wielding his trident. Neptune came charging in using his trident to throw around the henchmen at blitzing speeds dodging almost every hit along with Double D who used the 8,000 K solar saber mode of his weapon to slice through the weapons of the thugs and knock them back. As Neptune knocked out one thug with his weapon another one snuck up behind him and was about to hit him over the head with his gun, Double D used his telekinesis to throw the thug against the wall knocking him out cold. Neptune turned around as he gave a thumbs up to Double D.

"That wasn't too hard." Said Neptune.

"It's not a good idea to say something like that." Said Double D.

"Why?" Asked Neptune as one of the undead huntsmen landed in front of the two students. It was Cu as he took his short axes out ready for battle.

"Because of that." Said Double D as the two ran into battle yet again with the undead beast.

Eddy and Sun were fighting a few henchmen beating them all up and moving the fight to the top of a noodle building. Both of them took on the henchmen with no problem until Guan and Tsukuy jumped to the top of the roof as well with their weapons drawn as they starred down the two students.

"What are these things?" Asked Eddy.

"I have no idea, but their going down!" Yelled Sun as he and Eddy jumped into battle fighting these ghouls Sun was using his bow staff to smash the joints and vital areas of his opponent with blinding speeds as Eddy used his Swordfish and the training given to him by Weiss to fight the undead samurai with strong and firm strikes. But neither Eddy's or Sun were really causing any damage to them. They weren't flinching or showing any signs as weakness. It's like they were immune to pain. But as Sun was fighting with Guan he managed to transform his Qiang into it's bazooka form and tried to shoot Eddy, but Sun was fast enough in time to smack the projectile away with his bow staff then quickly transform it into his nunchuck guns and shoot at Guan. But the zombie was totally unaffected.

"Wait a minute, is that Guan Yu?! I thought he died in the great war 80 years ago!" Yelled Sun as he dashed back into battle.

"Wait! Are these things soldiers or something?" Asked Eddy still fighting the highly skilled samurai zombie Tsukuy. That was until Tsukuy knocked Eddy through the roof and into the noodle shop. Eddy was still fighting Tsukuy as he looked over to see the old man who owned the shop shocked and scared.

"Oh, umm... Sorry buddy! Just call the school Beacon and they'll pay for everything!" Said Eddy as Tsukuy knocked Eddy back as he slammed against the wall. Eddy quickly shook his head and got rid of his dizziness as he turned around and grabbed a pan as he was about to bash it over the zombies head.

"No! No! No! No! Not my good pan!" Yelled the old man as he took the large pan from Eddy and gave him a tiny one instead. "Here use this one." Eddy looked at the tiny pan in annoyance as he tried his best to bash the zombie over his head with the tiny pan, until it broke. Eddy gave a nervous smile to the undead sword wielding samurai as he gave a nervous smile and said.

"Umm... You don't think we can work something out? Right?" Asked Eddy hopefully.

Back with Ed and Salty Sam they were slugging it out with one another, Ed using his mighty Flipper to smack Sam around while Sam used his bare fists to block Ed's attacks and strike him in the face. That was until Salty Sam managed to grab Ed by the face and force him to the ground. Salty Sam gave another sadistic smile as he saw the lights of a train come down the tracks. As the train came speeding by Sam forced Ed's head to grind along the side of the speeding train.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Salty Sam sadistically as the train finally departed and Salty Sam slammed Ed against the ground by Ed's face. As he was continuing to grasp his hold on Ed's face tighter and tighter.

"Come on and fight me! Is that all you got?! I heard she has the nickname of the 'Sun Dragon'... You know, maybe when I get ahold of that little 'Sun Dragon' I'll put her in a cage and have her entertain me when I get board..." Said Salty Sam as Ed started to growl.

"Oh... Now your going to fight back! HAHAHA! Who do you think you are?!" Asked Salty Sam as he let go of Ed's face and was about to stomp on his face with his boot. But, Ed caught it and held it back.

"I AM ED! CHEESE AND MACORONI!" Yelled Ed as he kicked Sam in the face so hard it sent him flying out of the subway and getting thrown though the road as he continued to fly. Still airborne he flew right though a building as it destroyed the outer wall of the building. A man sitting naked in a bath tub was on the third floor of the building as he was about to slide off and crash on the street.

"WHAT THE HELL!? NOT AGAIN! No! No! No! No! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"

 ** _(CRASH!)_**

"I really got to move somewhere else." Said the man sitting down naked on the street with the shattered remains of his bathtub scattered around him.

Back with Salty Sam as he was thrown through the building he fell into a electrical plant, flying though the wires and structure of the plant until he crashed into a power generator, heavily electrocuting him as Salty Sam screamed out in pain. Soon Ed came into the picture jumping in front of the Kentucky Fried Salty Sam. But same wasn't dead, he just smiled at Ed as he cracked his neck and charged at Ed. All Ed could do was try and block as best as he could as Sam was plowing Ed through the massive collapsed parts of the power plant. Until they got to the gate and smashed his way through it still pushing Ed. Ed finally stood his ground as he shoved Sam back and used his mighty Flipper to smack him around a little more.

With Baron Samedi he stood calmly in front of one of the Hybrids as it roared at him. Professor Samedi just gave a small smile as he took out a cigar and lit it, he then laughed as he let out a puff of smoke.

"So what are you supposed to be handsome? A Grimm? Some sort of cyborg?" Asked Samedi.

"RAWGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! RAWAGHRAAAAAAAAAAAW!" Roared the Hybrid in response.

"You don't need to shout..." Said Professor Samedi as he pulled out his blade and got in a fighting stance.

The Hybrid charged at Samedi as it swiped it's massively powerful claws at him, Samedi dodged each attack as he used his thin blade to create a few incisions within the fleshy parts of the beast. The beast lunged forward and tried to bite the sly professors head off but Samedi managed to dodge it and pull out a green tiny glass sphere as he crushed it into the beasts eyes. Jumping back afterwards, Samadhi had a deadly and hallucinogenic mix of difference substances in that capsule. As the beast looked back at Samedi it could see three of them with blurry vision. The beast whipped it's eyes as best as it could as it let out another roar and used the cybernetic parts of it's arms to create long razor sharp blades. It charged back at the Huntsman and swiped its blades as best as it could to cut the beast to pieces. But even with all of it's enhancements... It was still no match for this hunter.

Baron managed to get his blade near enough to the creature's arm as he swung his blade and sliced the beast's arm off. The beast tried to swipe Samedi again but Samedi managed to get out of the way. The two stood there and starred at each other for a few moments, as Samedi decided to speak up.

"Looks like you couldn't make the CUT Grimm, but you really were a CUT above the rest, and it looks like you lost some weight too... Ten pounds? I don't know how much does an arm weigh?" Asked Samedi laughing. The creature growled at Samedi. It made an ear piercing shrieking noise as it regrew a new arm. This one completely made out of metal and had a plasma cannon at the end of it. It immediately aimed it at Samedi as it shot a blast of plasma at him. But luckily Samedi jumped out of the way. Samedi looked behind him as he saw the car and building behind him had large red hot gaping holes right through the building and car.

"Neat trick creature... But I have a few tricks of my own." Said Professor Samedi as his eyes glowed White as the area around him started to shake. The Hybrid was curious as it stood there and waited to see what this Hunter had up his sleeve. Before the Hybrid knew it Samedi raised his hands and summoned animal bones around him as they connected with one another creating the skeletons of bears, wolves, crows, and others... But these were too big and oddly shaped to be animals, they were the skeleton of Grimm. As they reassembled they let out roars of their own with their eyes glowing white like Samedi's. Samedi gave another smile as he took his cigar out of his mouth, dropped it, and stepped on it rubbing it into the ground.

"Go play." Said Professor Samedi as the creatures roared and charged at the Hybrid. The Hybrid roared as it started to blast the skeletons with it's plasma cannon. But the skeletons just reassembled as they continued their attack. The skeletons all jumped on Hybrid as they started clawing and biting it viciously, the Hybrid was trying its best to destroy the skeletons but they were relentless as they kept reassembling and attacking the Hybrid. The skeletons were finally starting to tear the monster apart, savagely tearing cybernetic parts off along with flesh and spikes.

Back with Ed and Salty Sam, they continued to slug it out on the ravaged streets they were fighting on. Both were covered in bruises and wounds as they were both pushing along. Ed came in with a furious punch as he knocked Sam back, Sam retaliated with a powerful strike of his own. As the two continued to punch, dodge, and take attacks Salty Sam got ahold of Ed, holding him up by his shirt as he ran over to a building and literally started dragging Ed through it. Collapsing that part of the building. As Sam continued to drag Ed through the building he said.

"How about we paint the town red!? HAHAHAHA!" Laughed Salty Sam as he made it to the end of the building, still holding up the badly hurt Ed by his collar. As this point Ed was so beaten and delirious that he couldn't defend himself. Sam smiled as he raised up his fist as he was about to punch a hole through Ed's head.

"I am going to revel in this moment Ed, the moment I take your life... And bury you." Said Salty Sam as he launched his fist right into Ed's face. But as the fist was only inches away from colliding with Ed's face. Sam was interrupted.

 _"Salty Sam."_ The voice came from the ear-bud in Salty Sam's ear. Sam sighed in annoyance as he talked back into the communicator.

"Yes sir?"

 _"I thought I told you to CAPTURE the Ed's, NOT kill them..."_

"Yes master..." Said Salty Sam as unbitterly as he could say.

 _"Forget about the Ed's for now... You have a train to catch, take the rest of your forces and head your way over to the abandoned subway mine in the south east."_ Said Evil Tim.

"Yes sir, on my way." Said Salty Sam as he looked back at Ed.

"I'll... Catch you for dissert!" Said Salty as he threw Ed aside and yelled out. "Change of plans! We're going to the abandoned train station! Forget about your opponents and pull back! We'll paint the walls with their blood later!" Yelled Salty Sam as he ran into one of the black cars that he and the rest of the White Fang members arrived in. He got in the drivers seat as he drove off. The three undead warriors and the two Hybrids left their individual opponents as they leapt from the buildings following the black car. Everyone reassembled including the Ed's, the professor, and Team SSSN.

"What was that all about?" Asked Scarlet.

"I don't know! Why would they leave in the middle of a battle like that?" Asked Double D.

"They mentioned a train and an abandoned subway mine, but the only abandoned subway near by is... Mountain Glenn..." Said Samedi. Team SSSN looked shocked while the Ed's were all confused.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ed.

"Mountain Glenn is a city that was overrun by Grimm, it's been abandoned for years. The subway leads to the city but it was blocked off to prevent the entrance of Grimm. Why would they-" Samedi was interrupted as he felt his Scroll vibrate in his pocket. As Samedi answered it he heard the voice of another Professor,

"Professor Baron Samedi?" Asked a fast talking voice over the scroll.

"Who is this? You sound familiar."

"This is Professor Oobleck! I heard word that you were to accompany Team EEE! Listen to what I have to say! The White Fang has taken control of a train with in Mountain Glenn tunnel and is heading into the City of Vale through the abandoned tunnel in pursuit of releasing countless dangerous Grimm into the city!" Said Oobleck quickly.

"Oobleck! The name was on the tip of my tongue! Where are you?" Asked Samedi.

"On top of the train at this very moment fighting off Paladins with a tiny corgi! Get to the tunnel now! If the train doesn't stop and the Grimm manage to get though, we need all the defense we can get! Got to go!" Said Oobleck as he hung up. Professor Samedi turned around to face all the young students.

"The White Fang are going to release Grimm into the City through the abandoned tunnel leading from the South East quadrant! We need to move!" Said Professor Samedi. The Ed's pirked up at this.

"Wait a second, Team RWBY is fighting on that train too! We need to help them!" Said Eddy.

"Exactly! Come with me! There's no time to lose!" Said Professor Samedi as the Ed's nodded and followed along with him. The four stopped walking as they noticed Team SSSN wasn't following along.

"You guys go on! First we need to take these White Fang guys to prison so they won't run off. When we're done with them we'll meet you there!" Said Neptune as Team EEE nodded as Ed, Edd, Eddy, and their Professor ran in the direction of the abandoned train station. Hoping that they won't be too late.

 **A/N: Longest chapter yet, Whoo-hoo... Anyway one of your first questions your probably going to ask is "Who is this professor accompanying the Ed's? I thought you hated OC characters, it this just you trying to insert yourself into the roll as the Ed's best friend and mentor?" First off one of the elements I really like about RWBY in the first place is how they use characters from mythology and fairy tales to base off of their characters. I always found Baron Samedi of Haitian Voodoo mythology very interesting, I thought it would be interesting for the sly spirit of death to be a very experienced Professor who accompanies the Ed's and helps them out. I would just like to see a bit of a mentor to the Ed's, a lot like how Yang and Ruby are mentored by their father and Qrow. Tell me what you think of him in the comments, if you think he's an interesting character who you would like to see again and teach the Ed's to become better hunters, and teach Eddy to become a better conman, say so in the comments. If you think he's an annoying Mary Sue character who you want to see erased from the story entirely, just say so. He will mostly appear for the rest of the next chapter and onward into Volume 4 (Probably). As for the resurrected zombie Huntsmen they're all mythological warriors from cultures around the world, still trying to stay in that RWBY theme of myths. If your wondering what the 'Hybrids' are, they're supposed to be Grimm experimented on by Evil Tim. Merged with Atlas Tech and Evil Tim's dark power. This takes place during the time where Team RWBY and Oobleck were in the abandoned city and trying to stop the White Fang train. I almost forgot to say that I sometimes go back on my earlier chapters and edit them to make them better and funnier. So if you have some time go back and re check some of the previous chapters. I guess this chapter is long enough... So as always, tell me what you think, leave a suggestion for later chapters, and I hope you've enjoyed. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	22. Turmoil

**A/N: This takes place around during the events of 'No Breaks' and 'Breach'. I'd like to thank Lord Maximus for the idea of a old character that will be showing up at the end of the chapter. Enjoy.**

The Ed's and their dark Professor continued to speed down the streets and book it as fast as they could to get to the tunnel. They were just hoping that Salty Sam and his gang of monsters didn't get there. The group continued to run as fast as they could until Double D started to get a cramp.

"Agh! I got a cramp! I can't go on!" Said Double D.

"Don't pull this stuff right now!" Said Eddy.

"I'm sorry Eddy! *Pant* But I just can't go o-... Why thank you Ed!" Said Double D as Ed picked up Double D and put him on his shoulder.

"To the trains station buckos!" Said Ed as the four of them ran along. Finally after much running they made it to the abandoned train station. They stood in front of the metal covering on the tunnel cutting it off from the rest of the city.

"What now?" Asked Eddy.

"You three will do everything you can to make sure that train doesn't get into the city limits! Do whatever you can!" Said Professor Samedi.

"But what about you?" Asked Double D.

"I will keep an eye out for Salty Sam and if friends if they show up, make sure that train doesn't break through the blockade!" Said Samedi as he turned around and began to keep an eye out for Salty Sam and his gang.

"Alright! You heard the man Sockhead! Use your telekinesis to remove metal cover!" Said Eddy pointing at the blockade in front of the tunnel.

"You what?!" Asked Double D. "Have you gone completely out of your mind!?"

"No, just think of it Sockhead, how will we know when the train is coming unless we see when it's coming?" Asked Eddy. " Unless you can see through walls, I'd like to hear any other ideas you might have." Double D was about to speak, but nothing came out.

"...*Sigh* Fine." Said Double D as he raised up his hands and used his telekinesis to remove the large metal cover. Only to see a speeding train coming down the rails with some sort of ice construct on top of it.

"Look guys the train is coming!" Said Ed as he grabbed ahold of Eddy and Double D. "We got them now!" Said Ed as he pulled out a railroad sign, with Ed and Double D trying to escape from Ed's grasp.

 ** _(CRASH!)_**

Team EEE and Team RWBY were knocked out around the ruins of the blocked off tunnel as Grimm started pouring into the city. As everyone started to regain consciousness they looked around to see more Grimm pouring into the city with alarms blaring and people screaming. The Ed's and RWBY started to pick themselves off the ground and shake the dizziness away. The civilians scream as they attempt to flee the chaos. The Ed's and RWBY looked on in terror as it quickly turned to determination. They all got their weapons ready as they were about to fight.

"I'm guessing your guys mission was pretty crazy too?" Asked Eddy.

"What else is new?" Asked Ruby as the seven came charging into battle. As the group was about to take on the first Beowolf that arrived in front of them, it let out a vicious roar. As it was soon cut in half and fell down. Professor Samedi was standing behind the beast as he had his blade out and had his eyes close.

"One job... You had one job... But this is no time to for me to scold you right now! Get rid of many Grimm as you possibly can before they overwhelm us!" Said Samedi as he quickly turned around and charged at a group of Ursa's. The Ed's and RWBY soon got in a circle in the middle of the park and were surrounded by Grimm. Each one of them were holding their weapons in front of their faces as they glanced at one another and the Grimm that were surrounding them. Soon the King Taijitu unleashed a mighty roar, signaling the Grimm to attack.

Ruby plants Crescent Rose on the ground before kicking away the Grimm, Yang propels herself upwards, performing aerial bombardments with Ember Celica on the Grimm before three Giant Nevermores send her crashing to the ground. Blake slashes a Beowolf with Gambol Shroud before firing on the other approaching Grimm. Weiss slashes three Beowolves, before summoning a glyph to conjure up an ice blade. Yang, back on the ground, sends several cars flying towards the Grimm. Double D used his Magnifying Glass in it's original Magnifying Glass form and used his weapons to blast and destroy three Beowolves who lunged at him with 8,000 K burning blasts. Eddy used his SwordFish to speed at a Ursa and Beowolf using his SwordFish to stab the Ursa through the head, cut one of the Beowolves head off and used his sonic scream to blast the last one away. Ed fought ferociously with his Mighty Flipper to cut a few Beowolves in half and used the blunt side of his Flipper to send an Ursa flying back while screaming.

"Up your nose!"

As Ruby finishes slashing at a Grimm, she notices the King Taijitu ready for the attack, until she also sees Nora flying on her Magnhild hammer towards the King Taijitu, slamming it on the head and killing the beast.

"That was quite an entrance." Commented Double D.

"Nora smash!" Screamed Nora as she entered the fight as the rest of her Team showed up as well.

"Let's move!" Said Pyrrah as she and Ren ran into battle while Jaune tried to ready himself as best as he could, following along into battle.

"Okay, who's first?" Asked Jaune as a huge Ursa landed behind him and growled. Jaune hesitantly turned around to face the beast as he said.

"Oh-oh-okay, you're first, huh? Okay, no, that's fine. Totally fine, done this before, done this before... " Said Jaune hesitantly. After Pyrrah killed a few Grimm of her own, she looked over to watch Jaune facing the monster. With a mighty scream, Jaune slashes the Ursa several times before it falls. Pyrrha smiles, as she notices his improvement. A few feet from the fallen Ursa, Sun, Scarlet, Sage, and Neptune arrive, with Neptune and Sun flashing their badges.

"Nobody move! Junior detectives!" Said Sun.

"We have badges so you know it's official!" Said Neptune as Scarlet and Sage face palmed themselves.

"I can't believe we're on the same team with you guys..." Said Sage.

"Ditto." Said Scarlet as a fleet coming from the Atlesian Military, consisting of dropships deploying Atlesian Knight-200 units and the flagship of Ironwood arrives.

Sage and Scarlet reacted in shock looking up while Sun and Neptune react in awe of the fleet as Sun drops his badge to the floor. As Team RWBY and EEE looks up in the sky, an Ursa takes the opportunity to attack Ruby from behind. However, it is gunned down by a dropship's machine gun. As the robotic Knights deploy, they start gunning down the Grimm. Two of the Knights are stampeded on by a Boarbatusk, but a separate group of three Knights fire on an Ursa, and another Ursa has fallen from a Knight's punch. Cinder nods her head, signalling Mercury and Emerald to attack the Grimm as she walks off. As an Ursa receives the business end of Mercury's Boots, at least half a dozen assorted Grimm stand in front of Emerald. It turns out that Emeralds weapons are actually a pair of bladed, revolver shaped pistols firing Dust particle lasers at the Grimm. The Grimm pack learn this the hard way, when all but a single Ursa fall while charging at Emerald. Emerald quickly transforms her pistols into kopis blades, flipping and slashing at the rampaging Ursa to kill it. Out of the opening comes Zwei, followed by Dr. Oobleck in a damaged Atlesian Paladin-290.

An airship arrives, dropping off Team CFVY and Professor Professor Port. As Yatsuhashi is surrounded by a pack of Grimm, he swings his mighty greatsword on the ground, unleashing a shockwave. Velvet and Fox respectively kick and punch the Grimm, and Fox unleashes a combo of slashes and punches that make a spiked Ursa explode, impaling the nearby Grimm with its spikes.

"Never knew those guys were THAT strong." Commented Eddy as he flipped the head back on his SwordFish and blasted a red bolt of Dust at a Grimm.

"Nice hustle, Fox. Good job." Said Coco as she gives Fox a light pat on the butt. Yang looked over this in the heat of battle, she then walked over to Ed who was just finishing off a Grimm himself as she pats Ed lightly on the butt.

"Good work Big Ed." Said Yang as she jumped back into battle and Ed stood there blushing. Meanwhile Coco approaches a large Beowolf.

"You just destroyed my favorite clothing store." Said Coco as she spit on the ground. "Prepare to die." Coco, after swatting away its right hand, kicks the Beowolf in the crotch. She, as it falls to the ground and looks at her, leans down and slams her bag onto its head. She effortlessly swats away more Beowolves, and the rest of Team CFVY resume fighting. Velvet steps forward, about to open her box.

"Hey, come on, you just spent all the semester building that up. Don't waste it here." Said Coco to Velvet as Coco then transforms her handbag into a giant minigun, and starts firing and fighting, slaughtering the advancing horde of Grimm, including a Death Stalker and three Nevermores. Port, Samedi, and Oobleck regroup at the opening, nodding their heads. They fire their weapons at the approaching Grimm, while Professor Goodwitch mops up the remnants and immediately closes the opening with the power of telekinesis.

"I believe that takes care of everything." Commented Double D. but right before anyone could acknowledge the new peace, Eddy turned to Double D and said.

"Or not." Eddy said pointing to the sky and seeing several figures came falling form the sky that were getting bigger and bigger. As everyone tried to get a better look at them they came crashing down on the ground shattering it. As everyone got a better look at them it was a tall bald man, two Beowolf looking creatures with metal parts sticking out of them and three rotting walking corpses. All the teams, professors, and citizens that were still around for some reason starred at them

"I guess we missed the train, but at least we have a lot of new things to play with." Said Salty Sam smiling with his sharpened teeth drifting his gaze and looking at all the new warriors. Out of all of them Coco walked up to Salty Sam and said.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Asked Coco pulling her glasses down looking up at Sam.

"I'm the guy whose going to kill a bunch of hero wannabe teenagers. Oh, and also a painter, because I'm going to paint the entire city in your blood." As Salty Sam Said this, the rest of team CAVY joined Coco.

"I'm honestly not here for any of you sacks of meat, I'm here for the Ed's over there!" Said Sam pointing at the Ed's who got ready for battle. "If you give them to me right now, I'll consider letting you live."

"... Sorry, but if anyone's going to beat up the Ed's when they do something stupid, it's ME. So no deal baldy." Said Coco smirking as she let her sunglasses down with Salty Sam growling as he mumbled.

"Kill them all." The two Hybrids roared as Salty Sam's gang and the Hunters dashed into battle.

Salty Sam faced off against the entirety of Team CAVY, Coco hit Salty Sam in the face a few times with her bag but Salty Sam managed to dodge Coco's last hit and kick her away. Fox and Yatsuhashi both tried to attack Sam at the same time, but Sam managed to block both of their attacks creating shockwaves. Sam grabbed Fox by the throat and tossed him at Yatsuhashi sending them both back. Sam looked around for the last one as he was blinded by a flash of light. As he rubbed his eyes and looked back he saw a girl with bunny ears standing there and holding a camera. Sam clenched his fists as he slowly walked up to Velvet and was about to crush her. But right before he could touch her, a force came rushing into Salty Sam pushing him back as he heard a very familiar voice.

"MUST PROTECT BUNNY FRIEND!" Screamed Ed.

"Go get him burrhead!" Cheered Eddy a he, Weiss, and Ruby were fighting one of the Hybrids. Sam got annoyed by that as he grabbed Ed by the waist, lifted Ed up side down, and slammed Ed's head into the ground creating a massive shockwave.

Meanwhile Port, Zwei, Oobleck, and Samedi were fighting the Hybrid with the fully cybernetic cannon arm that Samedi fought previously. Every strike the professors and the corgi made to the Hybrid it simply regenerated and smacked them back with incredible strength. Samedi managed to kick the beast in the jaw sending it back. But as the creature was getting back up and the professors were getting ready to fight yet again, it hesitated as it looked around, only to find a woman who was injured by the attack and was on the ground. She was still alive but barely, the creature simply picked the woman up with it's massive claws and started to do something to her as she screamed out in pain. It appeared as if it was absorbing her Aura, as the horrendous deed was finally done the beast dropped the lifeless husk of the woman to the ground. The professors looked on in horror.

"What... What type of MONSTER is this?!" Asked Port.

"It doesn't matter what type of monster it is! If we don't kill this beast here it will keep killing people!" Said Oobleck, Zwei simply barked.

"Wait! If the creature heals so much, there HAS to be some sort of source where the healing comes from." Said Samedi thoughtfully.

"But do you have an actual plan?" Asked Port. "I do, I'm going to attack him first and disable the beast senses as best as I can. When it can't sense us anymore we come in and attack it from all angles." Said Samedi as he quickly dashed in and threw a purple glass sphere on the ground creating a wall of smoke around the beast. The beast still looked around but didn't notice as Samedi came barreling out of the fog and crushed a red glass orb into its eyes. This one was different from the green orb, this one both burned and blinded him at the same time. The Hybrid screamed in pain as it fired it's plasma cannon randomly into the wall of smoke surrounding him. The professors soon popped out of the fog wielding their weapons, Port came in wielding his Gun Axe as he cut off the Hybrid's cybernetic arm with Oobleck who came in and used his weapon to blast a fireball and blast off the Hybrid's other arm as it shrieked in pain. Samedi sneaked up from behind and used his blade named the Lonbraj Lanmo to cut the caffs of the beast causing it to fall on it's knees once again and howl in pain.

"NOW! FIRE THE DOG!" Yelled Samedi running away as Oobleck smiled and used his weapon to turn Zwei into a literal fireball tearing through the enhanced Grimm's chest destroying it once and for all. As the creature fell to the ground dead, as the Hunters started to gather around the corpse it started to turn into smoke like any regular Grimm, except the cybernetic parts that were attached to the beast were left behind.

"At least we now have SOME remains from the beast to analyze." Said Port, as the cybernetic parts blew up into flames and disintegrated.

"You were saying?" Asked Samedi.

Meanwhile with team JNPR, they were fighting the three undead Hunters. Pyrrah was trading strikes and blows with Cu, Pyrrah using her spear and sheild and Cu using his short axes to viciously strike at Pyrrah. Tsukuy was battling both Nora and Ren at the same time with his two white Dust powered katanas, Nora and Ren both just being lucky enough to dodge Tsukuy's incredibly powerful slashes. All the while Jaune was fighting Guan who he was barely surviving against, only really using his shield to block as many attacks at possible and barely using his sword. Jaune was barely surviving until an idea popped into his head.

"Guys, I have an idea! Me, Pyrrah, and Ren will use our bladed weapons to stab the monsters in the feet preventing them from running away! And then Nora comes in with her hammer!" Said Jaune as his team mates nodded. Dodging and blocking attacks as best as they could, Pyrrah used her spear to stab Cu through the foot and into the ground preventing him from moving. Ren did the same thing to Tsukuy with his bladed pistols stabbing them through the undead Hunters feet preventing him from moving. Jaune bravely dodged the attacks of Guan as he landed a lucky hit and stabbed him in the foot preventing him from going anywhere. The zombies looked around panicked trying to find a way to escape.

"NOW NORA!" Yelled Jaune as the undead Hunters looked over to see Nora readying her hammer smiling as she used her mighty Magnhild to smash all three of the undead warriors with one shot causing them to skid on the floor. As the three tried to pick themselves back up, Team JNPR ran up to them with Pyrrah, Ren, (Both using their feet) and Nora (Using her hammer) to pin the zombies to the ground. Jaune got in front of her team members as he was kneeling in front of the undead.

"Gotcha!" Said Jaune.

"These things seem familiar..." Said Ren referring to the creatures.

"Oh wait! I recognize them! They're Huntsmen from the great war! Tsukuy, Guan, and Cu! I have action figures of them and everything! They are so cool!" Said Jaune.

"Umm, Jaune we need to focus." Reminded Pyrrah.

"Oh, right sorry. Okay now, who are you and where do you-"

 _"I see you... ALL of you... Team JNPR..."_ Said the zombies in unison.

"Woah! That's so spooky! Maybe we should speak in unison so we can scare them back!" Said Nora exited.

"Okay, but we should plan what we're going to say BEFORE we speak or else it's just going to sound stupid." Said Ren.

 _"It's not them talking! FOOLS! It is I talking through them Evil Tim!"_ Yelled the zombies in unison.

"Who?" Asked JNPR in unison.

 _"Oh right, I keep forgetting I'm on another world. Crap, is this still on? *Sigh* Forget it."_ Said the zombies as they gained the strength to push Team JNPR off and turn around and run away.

Back with Ed and Salty Sam the entirety of Team RWBY and the Ed's were both trying to assault the indestructible Salty Sam. Ruby tried to jump at him and slash him apart with Crescent Rose but Sam grabbed the scythe and tossed the little girl away, Double D and Blake both came charging in with their weapons ready to attack Salty Sam. But as their weapons came in contact with him, it was merely an annoyance to him as he smacked both Double D and Blake away. Eddy and Weiss came in with Weiss using her ice Dust to freeze Salty Sam's legs to the ground, giving Eddy and Weiss the chance to dash back and forth from Salty Sam with their blades slashing at him with Weiss using her semblance to provide herself and Eddy the ability to slash at Salty Sam with blinding speeds. This seemed to hurt Salty as Eddy came in and used his sonic scream to blast Salty Sam back. But as Eddy came charging at Sam again with his SwordFish Salty Sam grabbed his leg and tossed him at Weiss.

"Great job charging headfirst at him with no idea of a plan you dolt!" Yelled Weiss pushing Eddy off of her.

"Well I didn't see you come up with any ideas!" Eddy shot back.

"I did have an idea! Our original combined attack until you ruined it!" Yelled Weiss.

"Wow, you two are gonna be shipped so fast your gonna put Amazon outta business." Said Yang as she ran off and joined Ed in their own combined attack.

Ed charged at Sam trading multiple powerful strikes. Ed using his Flipper and Salty Sam using his bare fists, the battle was intense as these two titans were fighting with each hit creating a shockwave. But that's when Yang came in using her semblance to charge in with her Ember Celica hitting Sam ferociously. Sam merely smiled at he knocked Yang away.

"YANG!" Yelled Ed in fear as he then turned to Salty Sam angry. "DON'T EVER HURT YANG!" Yelled Ed charging into Salty Sam recklessly, Sam smiled as he punched Ed in the stomach, face, and chest viciously sending him flying back several feet, Ed was on the ground clutching his stomach.

"Now Ed, if you don't mind, I'm gonna have a little fun with your girl..." Said Sam walking over to Yang as she was getting up. Ed was in too much pain to do anything.

"You are going to pay in blood for what you did to him." Said Yang growing hotter and angrier as she walked closer to Salty Sam.

"I heard of your power, you absorb the energy of your enemies attacks? Well, I have a little theory I wanna test out..." Said Sam walking closer to Yang, the soon then collided with awesome power both punching each other in the faces, and both stumbling back afterwards. Sam only had a tiny bruise on his cheek while Yang was bleeding from her nose and mouth. She whipped the blood away and grinned, due to the fact she absorbed Sam's attack. They collided with each other yet again, but during this part of the fight Sam was acting odd.

He was dodging almost every blow Yang put out and when he had the chance and attacked her, he attacked her at some of her most vulnerable areas.

"What is he doing to her?" Asked Blake.

"I think he somehow knows about her semblance and is trying to use that against her! He's trying to inflict as much damage as possible and build up her powerup until it burns her out!" Said Ruby.

"Then what are we standing around for?! Let's help her!" Said Jaune as RWB, EE, and JNPR ran in to try and help their friend. But before they got to her, the surviving Hybrid jumped in front of them and roared.

Yang was starting to feel tired and is starting to reach her limit with the pain she can absorb. But she still pushed forward, all Ed could do at the moment was watch in fear as this maniac was beating Yang to death in front of his eyes. It wasn't long until Yang was bruised and bloody, panting with her eyes still red and standing in front of the sharp toothed man. Thats when Sam walked up to her and grabbed her by her hair lifting her up, with Yang screaming in pain. Sam pulled back his fist and punched Yang in the face so hard that she started to bleed even more.

"I think this is the part were you burn out and die." Sam Said. Yang looked up at him angrily as she kneed him in the crouch causing him to drop her and stumble back a little.

"Oh... now I'm going to kill you..." Yelled Sam as he pulled back his fist, with this one he had an absolute, FULL intention to kill Yang, with one final hit. But as fist was only a foot away from Yang's face, it was halted, by Ed. Who stood there bruised and hurt, but still smiling. Not a cocky smile, but a friendly one as he shoved Sam back. Sam took his stance as he starred at Ed.

"So... You've come to rescue your girl huh?"

"No, she can beat you any time she'd like. You just weren't man enough to fight her fairly, a fair fight and she would beat you with no problem. Do you know what you are?" Asked Ed, Sam smiled as he was going to play along.

"Why then, Big Ed?" Asked Sam.

"Your nothing." Said Ed. Sam was incredibly sarcastic as he took a step back and put his hands in the air.

"Oh no! I'm nothing! What a great insult! HAHAHAHAHA!" Sam laughed.

"You are nothing, your nothing but an angry man who has nothing but vengeance as a goal. Your ultimate goal is to make me unhappy and destroy me and my life. You already failed at that, I was always happy since i was little, and now that I have my friends Eddy and Double D and Team RWBY, and Yang... There isn't a chance that I'll be miserable. I'm happy, and that's what makes YOU miserable. You are nothing." Said Ed as Salty Sam's smile faded away. Salty Sam began to grow furious. As much as Salty Sam hated to admit it but... Ed was right.

Sam growled as he pulled backed his fist and yelled as he punched Ed in the throat making him fall to the ground. Everyone stopped fighting around them as they looked over at Ed and Sam. But only one second passed as they heard Ed's laughs. Sam tried to hit Ed again with a perplexed look multiple times.

"HAHAHA! STOP IT! HAHAHAHAHA! I'M GONNA PEE MYSELF! DON'T! DON'T!" Yelled Ed laughing as he picked himself back off the ground. Sam screamed in fury as he punched Ed in the face, sending Ed's head flying back until he brought it forward and head-butted Sam so hard that it sent him flying into the building near by.

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

Everyone looked at Ed with amazement including Ed himself. Salty Sam ran out of the hole out of the building and yelling with intent to kill Ed, but Ed countered every single attack from Sam as he stepped on his foot making a cracking sound with Sam grabbing ahold of his foot. They went back to hand-to-hand with Ed still countering all of Sams attacks as he slapped him in the face. Sam still tried to fight, swinging his fists at Ed desperately trying to land a hit, but Ed dodged all of those punches successfully. Ed landed a few more punched of his own as he landed his fist right into Sam's batteries, Sam screamed with only a couple of seconds of serine music floating over him. As Ed then head-butted Sam once again, but this time in the chest. This send Sam tumbling back down a road as he crashed into another building.

 ** _(CRASH!)_**

Ed and everyone else winced at this. Salty Sam picked himself up once again as he turned around and made a mad dash over to Ed while screaming at the top of his lungs. Ed prepared himself smiling as he brought his head down to the ground, as Sam finally got close enough Ed brought his head up, with the back of the lumps head colliding with Sam's chin sending him miles high in the sky. Sam screamed as he was sent up into the sky. Some had their mouths opened in shock while others were cheering Ed on. A few seconds passed as Sam finally same into view again falling from the sky screaming. Ed took two steps back as Sam landed right in front of Ed into the ground.

 _ **(CRASH!)**_ Crashing there with the crater heavily resembling Salty Sam's figure.

"You... Can't defeat me!" Said Salty Sam crawling out of the crater very bruised and hurt.

"You, you're just a BIG... STUPID... LUMP!" Yelled Sam as he was going to hit Ed, but Ed caught Sam's fist.

"I'm not a big stupid lump... I'm THE big stupid lump." Said Ed intimidatingly, as he smiled and pulled up his finger. Crackling with electricity.

"*Gasp!* The Zappity Zapp Zap!" Said Salty Sam panicked.

"Oh you know this?" Asked Ed smiling.

"Your joking! YOUR JOKING! You only found out how to do that in MY world when you were in your twenties! And you needed momentum to charge it up!" Said Salty Sam terrified.

"Well, I'm not THAT Ed." Said Ed smiling as he brought his finger to Salty Sam's face.

"Tag! Your it!"

 ** _(KAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-"

Salty Sam screamed as he flew over the ENTIRE city of Vale.

Everyone stood there, amazed by Ed. Ed turned around as he started to sing and dance.

"Look at me, my vict'ry dance. Shake it like you've got ants in your pants!" Said Ed as he tied up his legs and fell down. As he got back up he picked up Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrah and put them in the arms of Eddy, Double D, and Jaune who all blushed. "A B D, one two three, my butt's bigger than a small country! Alley-oop!" Ed leaps in the air and comes down, landing on his back and looking up to see everyone cheering. As Ed got back up he saw an injured Yang walk up to him holding her arm and smiling. Ed grew a concerned look.

"Yang are you oka-" Ed was interrupted.

"Just shut up and kiss me!" Said Yang as she grabbed Ed by his shirt and pulled him in to kiss him on the lips. Everyone was cheering until they heard a growl, looking over they saw the Hybrid still on the road growling.

"HOW DID WE MISS THAT?!" Asked Coco. As the Hybrid started to creep closer as it was about to lunge in at the unready students. It screamed in pain as a thin blade was thrust through the top of it's head, the beast fell down dead, but standing on top of the beast was Professor Baron Samedi. Samedi looked at everyone smiling as he polished his Lonbraj Lanmo and stuck it back into it's holder.

"I think everyone is already tired of fighting, so your welcome." Said Samedi smiling. But what he didn't see was that on the road a car carrier came driving in out of control with some left over Beowolves chasing it, as it headed straight towards Weiss. Weiss barely had any time to react as the huge truck was about to run her over. But Eddy was fast enough as he pushed Weiss out of the way. Eddy closed his eye's ready for the huge truck that was about to hit him. But luckily, the car carrier made a stop, stopping right in front of Eddy.

"Oh, that was- _**(CRASH!)**_ AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" A car that was on top of the car carrier came loose and fell on top of Eddy.

* * *

"Wait guys! I think he's waking up!" Said Ruby's voice as Eddy opened up his eyes to see everyone crowded around him.

"Eddy! You idiot! I'm so happy your okay!" Said Weiss as she hugged the still awakening Eddy.

"Aww, can I play with him Double D?" Asked Ed.

"Ed, don't touch!" Said Double D. As Weiss pulled away from Eddy, Eddy let out a groan of pain.

"Try not to move Eddy. You swallowed A LOT of motor oil." Said Yang.

"Oh... What just happened?" Asked Eddy as he tried to pick himself up. Seeing that he was covered in bandages in multiple areas of his body, he also looked over to see Roman Torchwick being escorted by Mercury and Emerald towards an Atlesian airship.

"Oh, I can't believe that you caught me, you've really taught me the error of my ways." Said Roman mockingly to an Atlesian Knight, who grabs him by the arm "He-hey, watch the hat!"

"Well umm, we won. All the Grimm have been cleared out, Roman has been captured, Ed sent that bald guy flying over the city, those zombies got away, and you pushed Weiss out of the way of an out of control truck... But a car fell on you..." Said Ruby.

"Your very lucky too, you only had a few fractures and bruises. You were bleeding out a lot but luckily we put your blood back in just in time!" Said a medic as he packed up the rest of his things and was about to leave. Team's CAVY, RWBY, EEE, and SSSN were still crowded around Eddy while Professors Goodwitch, Oobleck, Port, and Samedi were watching the children smiling.

"Hmm... I think I like it here at Vale, there so much action. Mistral can get so boring, I believe I may work at Beacon. At least for a little while." Said Samedi smiling at the Ed's.

"Please stay away from Beacon, and more importantly... Stay away from me." Said Goodwitch.

"Happy to see you again too Glynda." Replied Samedi.

* * *

 **Beacon Landing Platform:**

Team RWBY was sitting on the edge of the landing platform along with Zwei, looking into the sunset across the lake.

"Well, we did it." Said Yang.

"We did it." Said Blake.

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm gonna be seriously disappointed." Said Weiss.

"Weiss, a two-headed snake literally crushed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it." Said Yang.

"Now that's one thing I can get behind Weiss on." Said Eddy's voice, as all the girls turned around to see Ed, Edd, and Eddy walking up to them. As Eddy was still in bandages and was still hurt.

"You dunce! You shouldn't be out of bed like that! You need all the rest you can get to feel better!" Said Weiss getting up and walking over to Eddy.

"It's fine Weiss, I'll heal up in a few days and I'll be as good as new! Heck, once Ed dropped a house on me and I was better in no time!" Said Eddy as he started to laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha- Ow! It hurts to laugh." Said Eddy.

"Just get to bed you idiot! I don't wanna see you hurt!" Said Weiss.

"Speaking of dropping a house, you smacked that blimp head across the ENTIRE CITY! That was so amazing Ed!" Said Yang.

"Twas nothing." Said Ed as the rest of the Ed's took their seats next to RWBY.

"But, I mean, we didn't solve everything. A lot of people were hurt, and we still don't even know why they did this, or who that mystery girl was." Said Ruby.

"Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending." Said Yang.

"True, but we do know ONE more enemy that's behind this." Said Double D.

"Who is it?" Asked Ruby.

"Evil Tim." Said Ed.

"That sounds like a comic book character." Said Yang.

"He is, that bald guy we fought says that they're from another world that parallels ours, and that we let the world against Evil Tim and his army of monsters in that world. But those versions of us were defeated and Evil Tim and Salty Sam, somehow got into this world. All this talk about other worlds is starting to make my brain hurt." Said Eddy.

"But... If this guy's a comic book character, we have to have a comic book about him to figure out his weaknesses right?" Asked Weiss.

"Luckily we do, Ed managed to take an issue of 'The Course of Evil Tim' with him. So we may read it and find out everything we need to know about him." Said Double D.

"And what about the bald guy?" Asked Blake.

"He says that he has a big history from the monobrow from HIS world, and that's he was once a boot in Ed's closet." All the girls looked over at Eddy as he said this.

"I had the same reaction." Said Double D.

"At least we know what new threat were gonna face. You think he's working with Roman and the White Fang?" Asked Yang.

"Probably." Said Double D.

"We might not have all the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars. And I think that's something we could be proud of."

"Yeah! And if anyone tries something like this again, we'll be there to stop them." Said Ruby getting up and pumping her fist in the air.

"I'm right with ya there on THAT red." Said Eddy as Ruby sat back down.

"Yay, teamwork, camaraderie, good guys, go team, alright, good job... So, what now?" Asked Yang as she lied back down.

"I suggest training for the tournament, but I guess we have that covered at this point." Said Weiss.

"Me and the boys can get cracking one last scam before sundown." Said Eddy as he picked himself back up with Weiss rolling her eyes.

"Didn't hear a word ya said Eddy!" Said Ed smiling.

"Count me in Eddy! After a day like today I can go for a little more normality!" Said Double D getting up.

"I guess some things never change." Sighed Weiss.

"Hey, you guys do you're thing, and we'll do our thing. See ya later!" Said Eddy as he, Double D, and Ed left. But not before Yang pulled Ed back and gave him one last kiss on the cheek, Ed then left along with his friends. Team RWBY was left sitting there alone yet again.

"So then..." Started off Blake

"Uhh... Time for bed?" Suggested Ruby.

"Please." Said Yang.

"Absolutely." Said Blake.

"Yes." Said Weiss.

"I'm going to sleep forever." Said Yang stretching. Team RWBY and Zwei then stand up and heads back towards Beacon's main campus.

* * *

 **Ironwood's Airship:**

"You brought this on yourself." Ironwood then walks toward a heavily guarded Roman in his holding cell, albeit without his signature hat.

"Leave us." Said Ironwood as the soldiers leave Ironwood alone, so that he can talk to Roman.

"I've been informed that so far you've refused to co-operate with the authorities." Said Ironwood.

"I know this might be hard to believe, General, but uh... I'm not the biggest fan of local law enforcement." Said Roman.

"How about the world's strongest military power?" Asked Ironwood

"Hmm.. first impressions... not great." Said Roman.

"I'm going to give you one chance. Who's really behind all this?" Asked Roman.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ironwood leans his ear toward him to hear his answer "You're looking at him." Said Roman.

"Hm.. Very well then." Ironwood starts walking away.

"What's the matter, General? I thought you wanted to talk." Said Roman mockingly.

"The council's given me custody over you for as long as I see fit. So you can make yourself comfortable. I can be sure that you'll have plenty of time to talk." Said Roman walking away.

"Oh, wonderful. Hehehe..." Laughed Roman as he sat in his cell.

* * *

 **Rooftop of a Building:**

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury were all standing on top of a building to have a discreet talk.

"All in all, I call today a success." Said Cinder.

"Those stupid kids really made a mess of things." Said Emerald.

"Yeah. A lot of Faunus didn't make it out the tunnels. You still think the White Fang's gonna listen to us?" Asked Mercury.

"No, but they'll listen to me." Said Adam Taurus stepping forward. But suddenly they all felt a terrifying chill creep up their spines, as they looked over they saw the three undead warriors that were at the battle earlier that day.

"What is this supposed to be?" Asked Adam.

 _"You are starting to make me wonder WHY I keep you alive Cinder Fall."_ Said the zombies in unison.

"Are you supposed to be one of Evil Tim's freak experiments or what?" Asked Mercury.

 _"It is I Evil Tim talking THROUGH them, why did you assist RWBY and the Ed's into killing the Grimm?"_ Asked the Cu corpse in a terrifying tone.

"It was all a matter of not raising suspicion." Said Cinder with a smile on her face. Until one of the corpses walked up to her and smacked her in the face.

"How DARE you!" Yelled Emerald as she pulled out her guns and Mercury readied his boots, but Cinder held a hand for them to stop, she stroked her face as she grew another smile. As she started to speak.

"You DO know, I can kill all these minions of yours without a problem right?" Asked Cinder, referring to the corpses that Evil Tim was talking through.

 _"I know you can, but when you face ME, you WILL die. I'm starting to become irked by your disrespect and true intentions, though... Seeing you trying to achieve your goals and fail are basically the ONLY thing that gives me something that resembles joy in this world. So for now... I will let you and your little team live."_ Said the corpses in unison.

 _"Since Salty Sam has failed at his last mission to bring the Ed's to me, I will be bringing over a new spy who will be joining you... He will keep an eye on EVERYTHING and report to me, so I don't have to keep my eye on you children all the time. And make the Ed's pay."_ Said the corpses in unison.

 _"I present to you, Jib."_ Said the corpses as they all stood back only to see nothing. But after another second a figure appears as if it was camouflaged like a chameleon. It stood around 6'7 tall, was completely dark except for it's face which looked to be a white mask that was smiling, it was a bit hunched back, long sharp fingers, and had black tendrils that were attached to his head with sharp tips at the end of each of them. The creature stood there in front of them for a few more moments.

 **A/N: Here's chapter 22, the end of Volume 3! I honestly don't really have that much to say for now except that the next few chapters are gonna be the Ed's and RWBY going on more wacky adventures as the Ed's enter the Vytal Tournament. Kevin, Rolf, Jonny and Plank will appear as soon as Qrow appears. And for the Team's the Ed's will be facing, I'm planning for the Ed's to face off against one team of four and a second one where they go into the doubles round. If you have any suggestions for Teams the Ed's can face off against, private message me. Just make it clear who they are, what they're like, which kingdom they're from, etc, etc. If your going to give me your own OC Team just make sure you explain everything about them as clearly as you can, along with their personalities if you can. But just a little bit of warning, if I do pick your OC Team and they fight the Ed's, don't get mad if the Ed's win. And if your curious about what Jib is going to be like throughout the story just look up _Mr. Bloom_ from _Batman._ I guess I did have a lot to say... Huh, anyways as always; leave a review and suggestion for next time, next chapter is coming soon, see you next time. Bye.**

 **And P.S. Salty Sam isn't dead.**


	23. Return of the Boomerang

**A/N: This takes place after the events of 'Breach' and before the events of 'Round One'. I'd as usual, like to give a big thanks to Lord Maximus for many parts and storyline of this chapter. And for those of you whose suggestions are in this chapter too but weren't named here, I'm sorry if I didn't name you. Enjoy.**

 **Beacon:** **  
**

It has been a day since that whole fiasco with the Grimm and the White Fang attacking. Everyone was already preparing for the Vytal Tournament. Buy unbeknownst to the innocent students of Beacon, the Boomerang that transformed the personalities of the Cul-De-Sac kids in Ed, Edd, and Eddy's universe was coming to Remnant.

The Ed's were all in the room, where Ed and Eddy were hanging out with Double D. All the while, Double D looked over the schematics of his portal and also a book regarding Dust as a power source, that would hopefully be a sufficient power source. "I hope this works."

"So what are we doing, Double D?" Eddy asked.

"Well Eddy, given the unique properties of Dust there is a very likely chance it can power the portal back to our world and possibly even stabilize it. We can travel back and forth between Earth and Remnant using the portal I made on both sides once a proper connection is forged. We could even show the girls and everyone here what life is like on Earth." Double D explained with a big smile. "Just think about it, Eddy. A chance for two worlds to share their culture."

"A chance to become rich and famous with our new powers!" Eddy said, rubbing his hands.

Double D sighed. "Of course. Always looking at the big picture, Eddy. But we should also focus on bringing some Earth items over for our friends, since it might be too early for the life of a celebrity."

"I suppose we could bring a few things back here too. Like a few fancy tunes for Weiss." Eddy admitted. "I know she's in to classical stuff."

"I plan to bring over a few books that I know Blake would love to read... Along with Ren and Pyrrah. Of course." Double D agreed.

"And some comics and movies for Yang and Ruby! Horror! Sci-Fi! And Superhero movies!" Ed added. "And some of my Mom's pancakes for Nora!"

"It's amazing how we made such great friends here in the short time we've been present." Double D chuckled as he held up the remote. "Well, let's see if it works."  
Double D pressed the power button and the Eds watched as Double D's new portal slowly activated and created a portal that showed their home world. "It's working!"

However the portal began to short out, the limited Dust Double D had used already being used up. "Oh dear!"

"What's going on?" Eddy asked as Double D tried adjusting the power levels.

"I don't have enough Dust to keep the portal running." Double D as he began turning off the portal. "I'll have to see if we can get some more."

While the Eds were distracted with the failure of the portal... something flew out of the portal, past the Eds who didn't notice and out of the portal room through an open window. With that the Ed's left, walking over to the city of Vale to get what they need. What the Ed's didn't know was that all sorts of shenanigans were about to unravel, and this time, it won't be the Ed's fault.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard:**

Coco adjusted her hat as she walked through the courtyard with Velvet next to her, smiling at the great sunny day. And the fact that she had just come back with a brand new outfit and matching shoes. "Nothing says a good day then a new number for a new mission. Velvet, today I get to try my new-OUCH!"

Velvet gasped as Coco was knocked over by something that flew and hit her in the head. "Coco, are you okay?" Asked Velvet concerned.

Coco cried out as her body shifted several times before straightening out and Coco sat out, trembling badly. "V-V-Vel-vet?"

"Coco, are you alright?" Velvet looked at Coco's back and saw a boomerang sticking out of her shirt. "Coco?"

"AH!" Coco jumped and looked around, trembling bad. "What am I doing out here? There's germs everywhere! This is unsanitary! I got to hide!"

Velvet watched in shock and confusion as Coco ran off, passing the Eds as they headed for the gate, planning to buy some more Dust.

"Was that Coco?" Eddy asked. "Someone's in a hurry."

"I wonder what she's running from." Asked Ed.

* * *

 _Later on..._

Velvet, Fox, and Yatsuhashi were walking down the dorm hallways. The Team couldn't find their team leader ever since she ran off and couldn't be found.

"I'm really worried about Coco you guys, she's been acting really weird lately... and I couldn't find her anywhere. I think she went to the dorm." Said Velvet as they made it to Team CFVY's dorm. Fox merely nodded as Yatsuhashi spoke up.

"Acting 'weird' as in...?" The three stopped walking as they made it to their dorm. Which was covered in plastic and had yellow caution tape wrapped around it.

"Weird as in that." Said Velvet pointing to the door as the group walked up to the door and slowly opened it up. Only to see the entire room covered in plastic, with Coco standing there in a biohazard suit spraying the air to decontaminate it... as she spoke the same words over and over...

"FILTHY! FILTHY! FILTHY! FILTHY! GERMS! GERMS! EVERYWHERE! MUST GET THEM BEFORE THEY GET ME!"

The rest of Team FVY stood there awkwardly, as Velvet tried to clear her throat. Coco turned her head at lightning speeds to look at the rest of her Team.

"Umm... Coco... Are you okay?" Asked Velvet.

"YOUR ALL CONTAMINATED!" Yelled Coco as she ran up to her three Teammates and threw a mysterious powder on them.

"AH! Coco, what is this stuff?" Asked Yatsuhashi.

"Delousing powder! Everyone from the outside world is FILTHY! It's also going to burn like hell in thirty seconds." Said Coco as she closed the door and started locking all the new locks that were installed.

 _(CLICK!)_

(CLICK!)

(CLICK!)

(CLICK!)

"Coco, what's going on? Why is every surface of the room covered in plastic?" Asked Velvet.

"The world's a dirty, dirty, dirty place! And I'm just protecting us from all the deadly germs and bacteria of the world! Come on and help me get rid off all my contaminated clothes!" Said Coco grabbing a arm full of her clothes and throwing them out the window into a pile of burning clothes.

"By the way it's been thirty seconds." Said Coco turning to face her Teammates, who stood there for a second with no emotion... Until they fell on the ground and screamed in pain.

As Coco continued to throw her designer clothes out the window and into the bonfire, Velvet worked through the pain of the delousing powder and walked up to Coco.

"Coco, why are you throwing out all of your super expensive clothes!?"

"Germs! All germs must be purged! Including- *Gasp*!" Coco immediately reached into her biohazard suit and pulled out the Boomerang that hit her earlier.

"Including this!" Yelled Coco as she tossed the Boomerang out the window. She stood there for another minute, silent. As she looked around the room and looked at herself.

With a very confused expression on her face, she looked over to the rest of her Teammates. Velvet standing in front of her concerned, and Yatsuhashi and Fox rolling on the ground in pain.

"What just happened?! Why is the room covered in plastic!? and- OH MY OUM! MY DESIGNER CLOTHES! THEY'RE BURNING! HOLD ON BABIES! I'M COMING!" Yelled Coco jumping out of the window.

"ME AND FOX ARE BURNING TOO! THANKS FOR HELPING US OUT FIRST OVER YOUR STUPID CLOTHES!" Yelled Yatsuhashi still on the ground along with Fox. Velvet just stood there, not knowing what to do next.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard:**

Ruby was happily frolicking along innocently, until she looked down on the ground and saw a Boomerang on the paved foot path.

"Ohh! A Boomerang!" Said Ruby happily as she bent down and picked up the Boomerang.

* * *

Team WBY were sitting in their bedroom, each one doing their own thing. Weiss studying, lying on her bed, Yang was reading one of the comic books given to her by Ed, and Blake was reading one of the books given to her by Double D, a book called Pride and Prejudice. They were all doing their activities until the door was kicked open

Shocking all the girls as they looked up.

"Ruby?" Yang asked, seeing the ticked off look on her sister's face.

"WE'RE TWO MINUTES LATE FOR TRAINING! IF YOU GUYS ARE DONE OBSESSING OVER YOUR BOYFRIENDS AND WANT TO DO SOME ACTUAL TRAINING... MEET ME IN THE SPARRING ROOM!" Ruby shouted, slamming the door and leaving her teammates starting at the door in shock.

"Did... someone tamper with Crescent Rose or something?" Weiss asked out loud, trying to make sense of what she just saw.

"MOVE IT LADIES!" Ruby's voice said from down the hall.

Ruby then dragged her Team to Beacon's Dojo area. Weiss, Blake, and Yang were standing in a line wearing gi's along with Ruby who was holding the Boomerang and was pacing back and forth in front of her teammates.

"I don't know about this Ruby." Said Blake.

"THERE IS NO FEAR IN THIS DOJO!" Yelled Ruby still pacing.

"Ruby, we don't even know what a Dojo is." Said Weiss.

"THERE IS NO MERCY IN THIS DOJO!" Yelled Ruby once more.

"Ruby, why don't you just take it down a notch?" Asked Yang stepping forward.

"NO MERCY!" Yelled Ruby as she flipped Yang over knocking her out, kicked Weiss in the face knocking her out, and punched Blake in the face. As all the girls were knocked out, Ruby stood there for another second, as she walked out. Throughout the remaining thirty minutes of the day, Ruby was dragging her Team all around, forcing them to do more... Extreme activities.

"All right, we're gonna do it once more!" Said Ruby as everyone moans in agony "And this time, NO MISTAKES! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!" Said Ruby as Blake began to play the piano and Ruby, Yang, and Weiss started to perform a synchronized dance.

 _"Good mornin', good mornin'!"_

 _"It's great to stay up late!"_ Sang Blake.

 _"Good mornin', good mornin', to you!"_ Ruby sits on Weiss' lap as Yang continues dancing.

 _"When the band, begins to play, The stars were shinin' bright!"_ Sang Yang.

 _"But now the milkman's on his way, It's too late to say good night!"_ Sang Weiss.

"SO SAY GOOD MORNIN'!" Yelled Ruby at Weiss.

 _"AHH! Good mornin'! Sunbeams will soon smile through!"_ Sang Weiss as she continued to dance and sob.

 _"Good mornin', good mornin', to you!"_ The girls sang synchronized as the dance and the song ends, but Jaune pops out from the door near by and continues by himself.  
 _  
"Nothin' could be grander than to be in Vacuo! In the mornin', in the mor_... Oh, I'm sorry, I thought we were still going." Said Jaune.

Later on Ruby, began to implement even more... Extreme training methods.

"Okay, here we go. This, even a wimp like you can handle this one Yang! All we have to do is WACK each other with these giant q tips, and whoever knocks the other one down wins!" Said Ruby with her and Yang standing in front of one another holding giant q tips.

"READY?!" Asked Ruby holding the end of the massive q tip over her head.

"Umm, Ruby, are you sure we should be doing this from up here?" Asked Yang, scared looking down.

"GO!" Said Ruby as she knocked Yang down. It wouldn't be so bad... if they weren't on top of a fifty story building.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!" (CRASH!)

 _(BEEP!) (BEEP!)_ "Get off my car, FOOL!" Yang fell on top of some guys car.

"NEXT!" Commanded Ruby as Blake and Weiss were standing on the side, terrified.

"Weiss, I just realized something." Said Blake.

"And what's that, Blake?" Asked Weiss equally as terrified.

"I'm afraid to die..." Said Blake.

"MOVE IT, GIRLS!" Yelled Ruby.

"Help me..." Said Blake walking forward to meet her doom.

 _Ten minutes later... After bringing Yang, Weiss, and Blake from the ER..._

Ruby was standing in front of an empty field, taking in a breath of fresh air as her teammates stood behind her, wearing bandages and covered in bruises.

"Take in that fresh air!" Said Ruby taking in a breath of fresh air. "Isn't it beautiful...?"

"I hesitate to ask, but what death trap have you comprised for us this time, Ruby?" Asked Weiss.

"Nothing much really... BUT FIND THE HAY IN THE NEEDLE STACK!" Said Ruby, holding up the Boomerang that she's been carrying around, and points with it to a stack of needles nearby. WBY all gave out expressions of fear and terror.

"But we gotta go in there... ONLY in our bathing suits! Or underwear!" Said Ruby as she tore off her clothing revealing a red one piece bathing suit. She turned back to the girls with her hands on her hips with a big smile.

Weiss fainted, Blake was shaking in fear, and Yang tried her best to put on a brave face.

"So... This is how I die?..." Asked Blake, absolutely terrified.

"Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry." Said Yang, under her breath.

"HAHAHA! WHAT!? ARE YOU GIRLS SCARED OF A FEW NEEDLES!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HUNTRESSES!" Yelled Ruby as she walked forward. Not seeing the root sticking out of the ground that she was walking towards.

"IF YOU DON'T GO IN THAT STACK OF NEEDLES YOURSELVES... I WILL DRAG YOU MAGGOTS KICKING AND SCREAMING UNTIL I MAKE REAL HUNTRESSES OUT OF YO- UGH!' But Ruby wasn't able to finish her sentence as she tripped on the root and fell face first into the ground. Loosing her grip on the boomerang as it flew off.

As Ruby was snapped out of it, she pushed herself back up and looked around. Confused.

"What just happened?" Asked Ruby as she stood back up. Her expression only turned more confused as she saw a fainted Weiss, a shivering Blake, and a hyperventilating Yang.

"Guys!? What happened? Why are we out doors? And why does my clothes feel different?" Asked Ruby, as she looked down and she blushed as she covered herself. "AND WHY AM I IN MY BATHING SUIT?!" As Ruby asked this the Boomerang continued flying over Beacon, until it crashed into the window of Professor Port's class.

"Very good presentation, next up is Team JNPR." Said Professor Port as the other students who presented their assignment in front of the class left, now it was Team JNPR's turn. Nora was very nervous about this because she did little to no research. And she already told her Teammates that she already did all the research that they needed. As Nora and JNPR made their way in front of the class. Nora was about to speak but was hit in the head by something that came flying through the window.

"Ouch!"

"Miss Valkyrie! Are you okay?" Asked Port as Nora picked herself up, holding the thing that his her in her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just got hit in the head with this stupid whatamajigger!" Said Nora holding up the Boomerang in her hand. As she started to twitch.

* * *

 _Later..._

Team RWBY walked around the halls of the school as they started to discuss what happened to Ruby.

"So wait, I forced you guys into a song and dance number?" Asked Ruby trying to absorb what her Teammates told her.

"Yes." Said Blake.

"And I knocked Yang off of a fifty story building with a giant q tip?" Asked Ruby.

"And I still got the bruises from that... little sis." Said Yang as she pulled her shoulder down, emulating a loud cracking noise, and rubbed it.

"Man, that is weird..." Said Ruby.

"Super weird." Said Weiss as they walked past Professor Ports room. But all halted as they took a few steps back and peered into the room.

"And thus, the Great War ended and peace was formed between our kingdoms." Nora said, holding up the Boomerang in one hand while wearing glasses over her eyes like a Professor.

"This is just too weird." Yang said, seeing how crazy her sister and everyone had been acting all day. "I'm starting to think this is some crazy Ed scheme that they forgot to tell us about."

"Where are they anyway?" Weiss asked.

"They went to get some more Dust for Double D's machine." Blake answered. "I really don't think they would do something this crazy."

Weiss looked at Nora and noticed the Boomerang in her hand. "Hey, I saw Ruby with that Boomerang when she was mad earlier."

"Well, how about we wait till after class and ask them?" Suggested Blake. As the class ended, all the students began to leave along with Team JNPR with Nora walking in front of them confidently wearing those glasses over her eyes, has a book on the Great War under one arm, and had the Boomerang in her other hand.

"That was unbelievable Nora, how did you do it?" Asked Pyrrah amazed at her teammate.

"It was never a matter of how, only having a clear mind and memory of previous studies in our prior classes." Said Nora.

"You never acted this way before, Nora." Observed Ren with a worried expression. "Are you ill?"

"Of course not, Ren! I've never felt better! My mind used to be a hailstorm of thunder, pancakes, and coffee... But now, I can see everything clearly! But, to answer your question, I must provide my hypothesis first. Perhaps my hormonal imbalance or puberty, have unclogged my-"

"Hey, Nora! what's up with the new glasses?" Asked Yang as she and the rest of Team RWBY stepped forward.

"Hey, did you just hear? Professor Port is giving Team JNPR an A+ on the assignment! All thanks to Nora." Said Jaune, happily gesturing to the team brawler.

"Yeah, we did, but haven't you guys noticed how weird everyone's been acting today?" Asked Ruby.

"Yeah, Coco almost burned to death trying to save her clothes, and-" Pyrrah was interrupted.

"Ruby acted crazy." Said Weiss.

"And no... this." Said Yang gesturing to Nora.

"What? Acting weird? Preposterous!" Said Nora.

"Rhinoceros?" Asked Ruby.

"That's an animal." Said Blake.

"Hippopotamus?" Asked Ruby.

"That's an animal too." Said Yang.

"Honestly now, do you believe that everyone acting a little different because of some magical spell? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Laughed Nora with an intelligent aura about it, as she adjusted her glasses.

"Hmm... Maybe... it has to do with the Boomerang that she's carrying." Suggested Jaune, pointing to the Boomerang in Nora's hand.

"That would explain everyone's sudden change in behavior." Said Pyrrha.

"Huh, let me see that Boomerang." Said Jaune as he took to Boomerang out of Nora's hand. Nora stood there in a paused state for a second, until Ren tapped Nora on the shoulder and asked.

"Umm... Nora, are you okay?"

"...REN!" Cheered Nora as she turned around and hugged Ren.

"She's back." Said Ren as Jaune twitched.

"What's Jaune twitching about?" Asked Yang. Jaune instantly straightened up as he looked around at everyone, with a fake brown mustache on his face. Jaune then  
jumped back as if he never saw any of them before as he jumped back, pulled out his sword, and aimed his blade at Ruby's face.

"¿quién eres tú? ¿Son amigos? ¿O enemigos?"

"Who are you? Are you friends? Or enemies?"

Asked a newly Spanish version of Jaune.

"Oh, Uhh... Amigos! We're all Amigos!" Said Ruby, trying her best to not be killed.

""Muy bien entonces, mis nuevos amigos." Says Spanish Jaune as he walks up to Ruby and kisses her on both of her cheeks, then pats her right cheek. "Muy bien entonces, mis nuevos amigos, felices de ver a aliados tan confiables que me rodean. Ahora ... ¿Alguien ha visto mi guitarra?"

"very well then, my new friends. Happy to see such trustworthy allies surrounding me. Now... has anyone seen my guitar?"

"...What just happened to Jaune?" Asked Ruby in a shocked state.

"I think I like this Jaune! He seems much more confident!" Said Nora.

"Oh, come on, he's the same old Jaune! He just speaks a different language now. And wears a fake mustache." Said Weiss crossing her arms.

"¡Lo encontré!" Said Spanish Jaune as he took out a guitar from nowhere and started playing the first notes 'El Porompompero' flawlessly.

"... Are you sure about that?" Asked Yang turning to Weiss who had her mouth hanging open in shock, along with everyone else. Pyrrha grew a concerned expression as she stepped forward and reached out her hand.

"Umm... Jaune? Do you understand what I'm saying?" Asked Pyrrah, the second Jaune saw her he dropped his guitar and starred at her in shock. He then sped over to her and starred at her, face full of awe.

"Uhh..." Was all Pyrrha could say, blushing. Jaune then fell on his knees as he grabbed ahold of Pyrrha's hands gently with his own as he started to speak.

"Cuerpo de mujer, blancas colinas, muslos blancos,  
Te pareces al mundo en tu actitud de entrega.  
Mi cuerpo de labriego salvaje te socava  
Y hace saltar el hijo del fondo de la tierra.  
Fui solo como un túnel. De mí huían los pájaros  
Y en mí la noche entraba su invasión poderosa.  
Para sobrevivirme te forjé como un arma,  
Como una flecha en mi arco, como una piedra en mi honda.  
Pero cae la hora de la venganza, y te amo.  
Cuerpo de piel, de musgo, de leche ávida y firme.  
Ah los vasos del pecho! Ah los ojos de ausencia!  
Ah las rosas del pubis! Ah tu voz lenta y triste!  
Cuerpo de mujer mía, persistiré en tu gracia.  
Mi sed, mi ansia sin límite, mi camino indeciso!  
Oscuros cauces donde la sed eterna sigue,  
Y la fatiga sigue, y el dolor infinito."

"Body of woman, white hills, white thighs,  
You look like the world in your attitude of surrender.  
My body of savage farmer dulls you  
And makes the son jump from the bottom of the earth.  
I was just like a tunnel. From me the birds fled  
And in the night came his powerful invasion.  
To survive I forged you as a weapon,  
Like an arrow in my bow, like a stone in my sling.  
But the hour of revenge falls, and I love you.  
Body of skin, moss, avid and firm milk. Ah the chest cups!  
Ah the eyes of absence! Ah, the pubic roses! Ah your slow and sad voice!  
Body of my woman, I will persist in your grace.  
My thirst, my anxiety without limit, my way undecided!  
Dark channels where the eternal thirst follows,  
And the fatigue follows, and the pain infinite."

Pyrrha was in a complete state of confusion, not knowing how she should respond. But he seemed so passionate, but the straw that broke the camel's back was when Jaune kissed Pyrrha's hand, causing her to blush furiously. But before any member of either of the teams could react, Jaune grabbed Pyrrha's hand and spun her around in the middle of an empty area. Pyrrah stood there awkwardly as a spotlight shined down on her, from nowhere up above. Jaune came in and started to dance around her very expertly and heavily Spanish influenced way as Jaune grabbed ahold of Pyrrha and started to dance with her.

"Ohh! Jaune!" Giggled Pyrrha as Jaune started to do the Mambo with her with no flaws in his movement and moving more confidently then he ever moved before. Jaune was about to do more complex and impressive dance moves with Pyrrah, he couldn't do it while holding the Boomerang.

"Aqui, ten esto." Said Jaune as he handed the Boomerang over to Blake.

"Here, hold this."

The second Jaune lost physical contact with the Boomerang... he immediately remembered who he was as the Spanish music died down, he lost his confident stature, and his mustache fell to the ground. With a confused goofy expression on his face.

"Umm... Pyrrah?" Asked Jaune, blushing, looking down at her.

"Yes...?" Asked Pyrrah still smiling and blushing.

"What... Just... Happened?" Asked Jaune.

"You started dancing with me... And speaking another language..." Said Pyrrah.

"Oh..." Said Jaune. But everyone turned to Blake as they saw her twitch. Blake just stood there for another minute silent, until she turned around, screamed 'Who-  
hoo!' and ran down the hallway. In the direction of the Library. RWY and JNPR feared what was going to happen next.

* * *

 **Library:**

As the two Teams made their way to the library, they peered inside to see Blake holding up the Boomerang, laughing wildly as she sits on a defeated Cardin. "Come boys, it's time to party! Who's next?!"

As everyone looked around they saw that the entire library with neon lights all around them, people dancing, huge sound speakers with music playing, streamers, balloons, books scattered around everywhere, and tables filled with snacks and beer.

The two Team's had their mouth hanging open, except for Nora and Yang who were smiling.

"I like this new Blake!" Said Yang.

"YANG!" Yelled Weiss. As Blake noticed them and ran over to them.

"What's up guys? You like the party I just started?" Asked Blake still laughing wildly with the Boomerang in her hand.

"You were out of our sights for FIVE MINUTES! How can you do ALL THIS in FIVE MINUTES?!" Asked Weiss.

"Get to know me guys, this is the new and improved Blake your looking at right here! Now how about we stop JUST standing around, AND PARTY!? WHO-HOO!" Said Blake laughing as she ran back onto the dance floor were it was previously a quiet place for people to read. Yang and Nora ran onto the dance floor and started dancing.

"... In all honestly, at times like this I'm glad Ruby is our leader instead of Yang." Said Weiss.

On the dance floor everyone was dancing and having a good old time, Yang was having fun dancing until Blake pulled her aside and held her Scroll out in front of her.

"Hey Yang! I need you to take a picture of me to send to Double D!" Said Blake handing the Scroll over to her friend.

"Alright Blake, stand still and I'll take the picture." Said Yang as she held up the Scroll and aimed it at Blake.

"Say cheese!" Said Yang as Blake pulled her shirt up with no bra mind you, and stood in front of the Scroll.

"CHEESE!" Said Blake as Yang took the picture before she could truly react. "Thanks girlfriend!" Said Blake as Yang stood there in a bit of shock. The two Team's decided it was time to get into the Library, shut down the party, and clean everything up and do it before a teacher shows up and sees. As the gang made it to Blake they started to shout at her over the loud music.

"BLAKE YOU NEED TO SHUT THIS PARTY DOWN NOW!" Yelled Weiss.

"DON'T BE SUCH A STICK IN THE MUD GUYS! IT'S A PARTY! LET LOOSE!" Said Blake.

"BLAKE! WEISS IS RIGHT! YOU NEED TO SHUT THIS PARTY DOWN!" Said Ruby.

"Guys! We need the beer hose!" Said Blake as the guys behind her cheered as they grabbed something connected to some sort of keg and brought it over to Blake.

"Wait Wh-" Before Weiss could finish a powerful stream of beer shot Weiss back and on to the ground. Blake was walking over to her holding a hose in her hand and blasting beer into Weiss' mouth. As Weiss was choking Blake started to speak.

"Weiss! Weiss! Breathe through your nose! Breathe through your no- There ya go, there ya go." Said Blake as Weiss was doing as Blake said and started to drink from the hose.

"Wait, why am I holding this thing?" Asked Blake holding the Boomerang then tossed it out the door to the library. Just as Blake did that she was snapped out of it.

"What the- What's going on? AND WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LIBRARY!?" Yelled Blake, dropping the hose and looking around with shock, confusion, and panic in her voice.

* * *

 **RWBY Dorm:**

All the girls were sitting on their beds, all of them trying to figure out what's going on and how to stop it. It was like this until.

 _(BAM!)_

Coco kicked open the door to Team RWBY's dorm with her purse in her hand. "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Coco?!" Ruby jumped back in shock. "What are you-"

"I just threw out all my brand new clothes and burned the rest and I can't remember doing it! And I know that all the craziness that happens here is usually because of the Eds so where they?!" Coco transformed her purse into its gatling gun mode. "What did they do?!"

"Coco, they're not here! They just went out in town to get some Dust for Double D's machine!" Blake quickly said, trying to calm Coco down. "Why would they do something like that?"

Coco changed her gun back into her purse. "How should I know?! They usually cause all the craziness around here."

"But Coco, they were working on Double D's machine all morning." Ruby pointed out.

"Ya think Eddy ordered another hypnodisk?" Yang asked.

"After Goodwitch confiscated the last one and threatened us all with an entire year of school chores if it ever happened again? Not even Eddy is that crazy." Weiss pointed out.

"Fine." Coco pointed at Ruby. "But they better not be the reason I have to shop for a whole new wardrobe or I'll make them wish they landed in a nest of Grimm the day they got here." Said Coco spitefully as she walked out.

"... We are going to make her pay for a new door right?" Asked Weiss.

"Weiss, that's not the prime concern for now! We gotta find what's making everyone go crazy!" Said Ruby as something flew through the window and hit Weiss in the head.

"Ow! I'm really starting to hate slapstick!" Said Weiss as she picked up the Boomerang that just hit her in the head, she started to twitch. At this point, Team RWBY knew that the twitching was connected to the personality changes. But somehow didn't connect that the Boomerang was the thing CAUSING the personality changes.

"Study, study, study? Do this, do that. Go over here, stop this. Why?" Weiss sighed as she used the Boomerang as a fan while walking over too and sitting on the lounge chair, relaxing. "Why not just take a few minutes and just relax?"

Yang, Blake, and Ruby gasped as Weiss removed all her clothes except her undergarments, throwing her white dress at Ruby's face.

"Ohh... I feel so relaxed!" Said Weiss as she started to lean against the wall. Blake and Ruby looked on in shock and horror while Yang could barely contain her laughter.

"... This isn't right!" Ruby said panicked.

"Oh yes... I need some fresh air!" Said Weiss as she dashed by her teammates and jumped out the window, landing in the Courtyard. And running in her undergarments.

"Whoo-Hoo! Look at her go!" Said Yang laughing.

"Come on guys! We need to catch her and stop her!" Said Ruby as she jumped out of the window as well with her two team mates following along. Weiss stood in the middle of the Courtyard leaning on a street lamp near by, sweating and relaxing. Students all around could see her, boys were drooling while the girls were covering their eyes and yelling at her to put her clothes on. Just as RBY made it there they saw Weiss who had her Scroll out and began to take pictures of herself.

"Weiss! What are you doing?!" Yelled Blake.

"I'm just relaxing girls! Yeah... Right on!" Said Weiss leaning on the pole further and making sexual noises.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Yelled Ruby as she dashed over to Weiss snatching the Boomerang away.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" As Weiss snapped out of it and looked down at herself.

"AAAAHHHHH! WHAT IN OUM'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE!? I'M NAKED!" Yelled Weiss while blushing crimson red, looking all around her to see everyone starring at her.

"Not quite yourself there, huh, Miss Elegant?" Asked Yang walking over to Weiss and elbowing her. Ruby then changed back into her alternate personality, as she turned around and yelled out at her friends.

"WHAT ARE YOU MAGETS GOING HERE! WEISS! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON NOW! WE'RE GONNA GO FLY FISHING! AND WHY AM I HOLDING THIS STUPID BOOMERANG!?" Yelled Ruby as she tossed the Boomerang away to search for it's next vicim.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO US?!" Yelled Weiss.

* * *

 **City of Vale:**

Neo was skipping down the street with the Boomerang in one hand and ice cream in another, dancing past anyone walking down the street who gives her odd looks. She even danced past the Ed's who do not notice her on account of reading a message from Ruby on Double D's scroll.

"What's up?" Eddy asked.

"Well Ruby claims that everyone at the school have been acting...odd." Double D answered hesitantly.

"Odd as in?" Eddy asked for more clarification.

"Coco locked herself in her team's dorm and washed it over twice and burned almost all her clothes because she thought they had germs, Nora did Team JNPR's entire history report and got an A+, Jaune became a passionate Spanish dancer, guitar player, and Casanova, Ruby threatened almost everyone around her, Blake tried throwing a massive party in the library, and Weiss..." Double D blushed and trailed off. "Something weird is going on."

"What about Weiss?" Eddy looked at the scroll and saw a picture that Weiss had sent of herself and blushed. "Holy!"

"Oh, look! I got a message from Blake!" Said Double D as she pulled up the picture that Blake sent him... Only to see Blake's double d's...

"Oh my goodness!" Yelled Double D blushing as he dropped his Scroll on the floor.

* * *

 **Beacon:  
**  
The Ed's sped back over to Beacon as fast as they could, they knew what was happening. It happened to them years before knowing, what was happening all to well.

"We need find that stupid boomerang and throw it away before anyone else gets ahold of it!" Said Eddy.

"EDDY! There is no proof that it was a Boomerang! It's not magic! It's wood!" Yelled Double D.

"Oh! Okay then! Then please explain to me why years ago we were found nailed to a tree branch with a Boomerang! Me wearing a dress! Ed wearing glasses! And YOU NAKED! And the worst part is that it was NAZZ who rescued us!" Said Eddy as they made their way into the school.

"THANK YOU FOR BRINGING UP THAT EMBARRASSING MEMORY EDDY!" Yelled Double D.

"I'M NOT IN MY HAPPY PLACE GUYS!" Said Ed as the gang finally made it to the Beacon Courtyard. Only to see a huge group of people gathered around Team RWBY, Yang, Blake, and Ruby were all standing around what looked like to be Weiss. But all they could see was the top of her white hair.

"Ladies! We made it! What's wrong?" Asked Double D as the Ed's ran in front of them.

"So you guys DO have something to do with this!" Said Ruby.

"We'll talk about that later! What's wrong with Weiss?" Asked Eddy, as the girls departed to show Weiss standing there in her undergarments. Eddy stood there and blushed heavily while Double D covered his eyes and Ed's eye's.

"TAKE A PICTURE IT'LL LAST LONGER!" Said Weiss covering herself as best as she could.

"You already did." Said Yang.

"Shut up!" Yelled Weiss.

"Wow, you really work out." Said Eddy.

"SHUT UP!" Said Weiss.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EMBARRASSING IT IS TO TAKE ALL YOUR CLOTHES OFF IN PUBLIC WITH CROWDS OF PERVERTS COMING FROM ALL AROUND TO STAIR AS YOUR HALF NAKED BODY!?" Yelled Weiss.

"I actually do." Said Double D.

"Calm down! Were any of you girls holding a Boomerang at any time?" Asked Eddy as he took of his shirt and gave it to Weiss.

"Take this!" Said Eddy as Weiss begrudgingly took Eddy's shirt and put it on to cover her 80% naked form.

"Yeah, everyone who was holding-... I'm such an idiot!" Said Ruby.

"EVERYONE! THAT IS JUST A PIECE OF WOOD! IT HAS NO SUPERNATURAL POWERS!" Yelled Double D.

"Say that all you want Sockhead! But we gotta get rid of that Boomerang before-"

"Here it comes now, Eddy!"

"Ed, what are you-" Eddy looked over to see Ed running forward with his finger pointed in the air. As a Boomerang came out of the sky and hit Ed forcing him back.

"Wait, is that the- Uph!" Eddy was hit next.

"Why do these things always happen to us- Ugh!" Double D was hit by it next as it shot into a tree holding.

"Are... They going to be alright?" Asked Blake as Ed twitched, followed by Double D, then by Eddy.

"What an inane, inchoate, and inefficacious journey this has been. Yet again." Said Ed, now intelligent wearing glasses.

"Hey, Ed's acting like how Nora did when she was holding the Boomerang." Said Blake.

"Huh, neat. I wonder what kind of... ED-ucation he received!" Said Yang as everyone groaned in annoyance.

"Puns are the result of ones own sterile creative process to compose a indisputable wisecracks to compel amusement upon others." Said Ed as Yang and everyone else just stared at him for a second in total surprise.

"... Did he just insult me?" Asked Yang as she whispered to Weiss.

"Yes."

"Thought so..." Said Yang.

"Oh no! That mean man has Casey Jr.!" Yelled Eddy looking over at a man who was just passing by, carrying a case in his hand. Eddy now being motherly.

"Mommy's here, Sweety! Don't cry!" Said Eddy as Yang began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Is Eddy acting... MOTHERLY?" Asked Weiss with a confused look on her face.

"And... He also thinks that suit case is his baby..." Said Blake.

"Chill bro, I'm gettin' the need to feel the breeze between my knees..." Said Double D as he took all his clothes off... IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE CROWD TO GATHERED AROUND ORIGINALLY TO LOOK AT WEISS.

"That's the ticket..." Said Double D removing all of his clothes. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake blushed heavily with eyes the size of dinner plates with not even Yang being safe, as she also blushed heavily.

"Oh my Oum, this is NOT happening right now..." Said Blake trying to cover her eyes.

"NOT IN FRONT OF THE BABY PLEASE!" Said Eddy referring to the case the bystander was still holding.

"CASEY! YOU COVER YOUR EYES!" Said motherly Eddy.

"Distasteful dullard!" Said intelligent Ed as Coco and Team CAFY finally came in with Coco blazing her gatling gun.

"I knew those idiots were up to this! Prepare to- Oh..." Said Coco lowering her sunglasses to look at the naked Double D hanging there by the Boomerang, on the tree. Velvet tried to cover her eyes as she said.

"Umm... Coco... I thought you were going to kill the Ed's..." Said Velvet.

"I will, okay? Just give me five more minutes." Said Coco as she continued to stand there and look at the naked Double D hanging there.

 **A/N: Not much to say here. All I have to say is leave your suggestions and reviews in the review section, tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	24. Double Dog Dare

**A/N: This takes place after the events of 'Breach' and before the events of 'Round One'. I'd like to thank Lord Maximus once again and SaurusRock625 for this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Beacon:** _The Next Day_

After the entire fiasco with the Boomerang, everyone tried to forget about it as best as they could. After Blake and Weiss figured out that in they're alternate personalities sent to Double D and Eddy... private photos of themselves to them. Double D deleted the picture Party Blake sent him without hesitation while when Weiss told Eddy to delete the photo, Eddy said he did but... Still kept a few copies on his phone. He was still Eddy after all.

"You three seriously dared each other to act like the other? Even dressing up?" Weiss asked, hearing another crazy story from the Eds. Hanging out in Team EEE's room.

"It was a dare. When you get a dare you either do it or forever be labeled a sap." Eddy shrugged. "Plus it was kind of fun."

"Except for that part when Sarah dragged me off to clean Ed's room or when you invaded my room to get away from Kevin." Double D drawled.

"Truth or dare huh?" Yang looked at Ed with a suggestive wink.

"Yang, please." Ruby said, not in the mood for her sister's flirting with Ed. "So you literally dressed in each other's clothes."

"And we were convincing." Ed put his eyes together to make himself look more like Eddy. "Can it Double Dweeb!"

"That's still not me." Eddy said.

Ed brought his face right down on Eddy's. "Shut up, Sockhead!"

"That does sound like Eddy." Ruby admitted.

"Please, Eddy." Eddy pushed Ed back, mimicking Double D's voice. "You're invading my personal space."

"Double D!" Yang guessed and looked at the genius. "Quick, do Ed!"

"Very well." Double D adjusted his face to adopt Ed's dopey smile. "Butter toast."

Ruby and Yang laughed along with Ed and Eddy while Blake smiled and Weiss just sighed.

"You know what? I think if we're mimicking each other you girls should do it too!" Eddy pointed at Team RWBY. "Weiss, I dare you to act like Ruby!"

"What?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Oooohhhh!" Ruby and Yang both looked at Weiss with eager smiles. "Do it! Do it! Do it!"

"No." Weiss shook her head. "I am not playing this stupid game."

"Then Weiss Schnee, you shall be forever known as a sap!" Eddy pointed at Weiss. "Sap! Sap! Sap! Sap!"

"Sap! Sap! Sap! Sap!" Yang and Ruby chanted with Eddy.

"And while we're at it...I dare Yang to act like Blake!" Eddy looked at Yang and Blake. "And for Blake to act like Yang!"

"You're on!" Yang accepted Eddy's dare.

"Uh..." Blake tried to speak but just couldn't.

"Does this mean I have to act like Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Yep and the team that last the longest gets free meals from any place in town for a week. And the loser has to dance to any music I play on my phone in front of the school." Eddy pulled out his Scroll.

"Does it play Mexican Hats, Eddy?" Ed asked.

"You know it." Eddy pressed the play button.

Ed put the phone on the floor and started to dance around it.

 _I dance_

 _I dance_

 _I dance_

 _I dance_

 _Around the Mexican Hat._

 _I dance_

 _I dance_

 _I dance_

 _And that's the end of that._

 _Or is it?_

 _I think I will keep singing_

 _Eddy's cellphone appears to be wringing._

"This is a really bad idea." Weiss could already feel the headache forming.

* * *

 **Professor Port's Class:** _Later That Day._

As everyone entered Professor Port's class, Professor Port himself readied himself for another lecture and exiting adventures that he would tell the class. As everyone took their seat he welcomed them.

"Good morning students! And welcome! Today I will tell you the story of how I slayed the Jobberwocky and saved Candyland! But first, has anybody seen Team's EEE and RWBY? Anybody?" Asked Professor Port looking around and not seeing the two teams he just mentioned who were not present. Just as they other students looked around to see where the Ed's and RWBY were, Ed came running in laughing with a pot on his head as he ran into a wall and fell down. As a result the kids started laughing.

"Ahh, happy to see you Ed, so kind of you to join us. Now if you may just take off that pot on your head and seat down that wound be wonderful." As Ed stood up he turned around to face the teacher, as he took the pot off. Revealing it to actually be Double D.

"Who's there?" Asked Double D who was dressed up in Ed's clothes and had a fake monobrow tapped to his head.

"Umm... Double D, might I ask why you are dressed up in Ed's clothes?" Asked Professor Port.

"Double D? I am Ed! Ha ha!" Said Ed mimicing Ed voice nailing it.

"Alrighty then... Have you seen your other team mates or anyone from Team RWBY?" Asked Port as Eddy and Double D came walking in, except it was actually Eddy dressed up in Double D's clothes wearing a black sock on his head while Ed was dressed up in Eddy's clothes while wearing sun glasses and drinking from a drink. Everyone gave the Ed's perplexed looks.

"Team EEE?" Asked Port.

"Oh! Professor Port! I have just discovered that this smaller rock has mutated from a bigger rock! Intriguing!" Said Eddy as he brought up a magnifying glass and started inspecting the rock.

"What are they doing now?" Asked Jaune.

"I don't know, but it looks fun!" Said Nora.

"Oh! What's up Professor P? I'm just Eddy chillin' out because I'm short. And I'll only stay if I give ya a qurter." Said Ed as Team RWBY finally made their way inside.

"Oh girls, happy you arri-... Wait..." Said Professor Port noticing something odd about Team RWBY.

"What's up everyone? I'm Yang Xaio Long! I like riding motorcycles! Punching people I don't like! Being loud! And having big boobs!" Said Blake walking in, dressed in Yang's clothes and mimicing Yang's loud voice.

'This is so embarrassing.' Thought Blake.

"Hi everyone! I'm Weiss Schneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, and I know facts about everything! And I'm so elegant! Professor Port, do you know that I'm the heiress to the Schnee Dust company AND I'm the smartest girl in all of Remnant?" Asked Ruby coming in mimicing Weiss' proper and bit snobbish voice dressed up in Weiss' clothes with a fake white pony tail connected to her hair.

"Hello everybody... I'm Blake and I'm really quiet and like to read books and smack around balls of yarn... Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to read _Ninja's of Love._ " Said Yang in Blake's quiet voice while wearing Blake's clothes as she pulled a book out and started reading. The three girls and Ed's looked back in the door, waiting for 'Ruby' to come in.

...

"Boy, I really wonder where my highly respected leader Ruby Rose is right now." Said the real Ruby as she waited, still looking into the doorway. With no response.

"I guess this means we'll have to pay for the Ed's meals for a week, if Ruby dosn't show-" Real Yang was interrupted.

"Okay! Okay!" Said the voice from the doorway as Weiss walked in.

"Hi there everybody! I'm the tomboy Ruby Rose who likes corgi's, weapons, killing Grimm, eating cookies, and annoying Weiss!" Said Weiss mimicking Ruby's voice.

"Boy girls, you sure seem different today!" Said Double D in Ed's voice.

"Us sound different? You guys sound different!" Said Blake mimicking Yang's voice.

"How intriguing! Perhaps it is the result of nudity taking effect." Said Eddy, mistaking puberty for nudity.

"Wow Double D! Your so smart and handsome!" Said Yang with the real Blake giving the real Yang a glare and blushed. Yang was just trying to troll Blake.

"I agree with Double D! As for I am smart!" Said Ruby mimicking Weiss.

"But isn't it now time for me and my sister Yang to be total fudgeheads in class, not paying attention and giggling in class! Along with Ed and Eddy?" Asked Weiss acting like Ruby.

"Like we always do?" Asked Blake in Yang's voice.

"I'll do anything for laughs! But only if I get some cash in return!" Said Ed acting like Eddy.

"Hm-Hm!" Professor Port cleared his throat loud enough so the two groups could hear him. "I'm happy you ladies and gentlemen have found a productive hobby... But may you please take your seats and lets get class started?" Asked Professor Port as the two groups agreed and walked down.

"Education! Education is SO intriguing!" Said Eddy taking his seat.

"I don't need any education, because I know everything!" Said Ruby sitting down while still acting like Weiss.

"Yeah! Let's sell the education for cash!" Said Ed.

"I love chickens Eddy!" Said Double D as Ed, Eddy, Double D, Ruby, and Yang all started to laugh while Blake blushed and Weiss was rubbing her temples. The only real reason she was even playing this game was because she wasn't going to lose to Eddy's bet.

"I'm afraid to ask why." Said Ren turning to Pyrrah.

"They aren't hurting anybody, how bad can it be?" Asked Pyrrah.

Throughout Professor Port's class Yang was reading her book, Ruby raised her hand and answered each question incorrectly, Weiss kept interrupting and giggled at everything, and Blake was sleeping and drooling. Or at least she was pretending to just to stay in character. The girls were not going to give up. Meanwhile with the Ed's, Eddy was raising his hand also getting every answer wrong like Ruby, Ed was just leaning back with a bored expression of his face, and Double D was starring up into the air with his eyes in opposite outward angles and a smile.

After class ended and everyone left, Teams RWBY and EEE were slowed down by Team JNPR.

"Hey guys, what's going on with you guys? And why are you acting like each other? And wearing each others clothes?" Asked Jaune.

"It's a STUPID game Ruby pulled me into! Whoever breaks character first has to pay for the winning Team's lunch for a whole week AND dance to any music that Eddy has on his Scroll! And why should I have to put up with this!? I'm too pretty to put up with this!" Said Ruby mimicking Weiss.

"And being the irresponsible dolt of a leader I am, I agreed to the childish game. And dragged my teammates into it." Mimicked Weiss.

"It's honestly a little odd seeing you guys act like one another." Said Pyrrah.

"Not as odd as yesterday." Said Yang mimicking Blake. "I was a party animal and Weiss was a stripper, we also both sent Eddy and Double D pictures of our-"

"STOP!" Yelled the real Blake and Weiss in unison with the real Eddy and Double D blushing. But Double D broke the awkward mood by saying.

"Butter toast!" As everyone laughed.

"You guys really nail those personalities though! And I'm exited to see who wins!" Said Nora.

"Does it really matter? All I want to do is to read my books in peace!" Said Yang mimicking Blake as she went back to reading the book.

"May I interject, Blake? As it doesn't matter who wins or loses, but how you play. I always being the goodie goodie two shoes person of the group!" Said Eddy mimicking Double D.

"Oy Vey..." Said Pyrrah.

Throughout the rest of the day the Ed's and RWBY went to their classes, still acting like one another.

"And that is why Chickens are mammals, because they cannot fly." Said Eddy in front of the class Double D goes to.

"Eddy, this is Advanced Biology... Double D was supposed to do his report on the cell structure of the human body... And you DON'T come to this class. Please go to your proper class." Said the teacher.

"But you do not understand good teacher, I am Double D, I find science intriguing. And I know when metal rusts it is just mutating to a new form as it is the next state in it's metomorphosis. Does that prove I am Double D?" Asked Eddy.

"No, it proves that you don't belong in this class. Where is Double D?" Asked the teacher.

* * *

 **Sparring Room:**

Ms. Goodwitch's sparring class, the real Blake and Double D were sitting there on the bleachers next to Pyrrah and Ren. Many of the other students were still giving Double D and Blake odd looks, all except for Pyrrah and Ren.

"You guys are really dedicated to this aren't you?" Asked Pyrrah.

"I just hope Nora doesn't get the same idea, and makes Team JNPR act like each other." Commented Ren.

"Well... With my little sister Ruby and me being a brainless blond whose hair probably compensates for her intelligence, dragged Blake and Weiss into this without asking." Said Blake, still pretty mad about being dragged into the bet.

"And I am Ed! Gravy! Hahaha!" Laughed Double D still acting like a duffus. Blake couldn't help but giggle at Double D's antics.

"Excuse me." Said Ms. Goodwitch as everyone looked at Double D and Blake.

"Why are you two in this class? Where is Mister Ed and Miss Yang?" Asked Goodwitch with a blank expression adjusting her glasses.

"What do ya mean Miss W? I'm Yang Xaio Long!"

"And I'm Ed! Butter toast!"

"Really now?" Asked Goodwitch lowering her glasses. "Very well then, you two are up next to spar."

"What?" Asked Double D and Blake in unison.

"If you two are REALLY Miss Xiao Long and Mister Ed, you two wouldn't mind sparring would you?" Asked Goodwitch.

"Oh... Um, of course not! I never back down from a fight! Because I'm hard headed!" Said Blake as she and Double D made it down to the sparring ring and stood in front of one another on the opposite sides of the ring.

"You two may begin." Said Goodwitch. The two hesitated at first, but then pulled out their weapons, but Blake pulled out Yang's Ember Celica and Double D pulled out Ed's Mighty Flipper. Though both of them not being used to their friends powerful weapons, they had some troubles using them. Double D could barely lift Ed's weapon as he was dragging it against the floor creating a screeching sound.

 _ **(SCREECH!) (SCREEEEEEECH!)** _ "Curse Ed's massive choice in weaponry." ** _(SCREECH!) (SCREEEEEECH!)_** Said Double D as he continued to drag Ed's massive weapon closer to Blake. With Blake she walked over to Double D fine with her weaponry, the Ember Celica may have been a bit oversized but they worked. As she got closer to Double D who was still struggling with the blade, walked up to him and tried to hit him with Yang's weapon. But when Blake activated the shotgun blast was so powerful it sent her flying back. As the two continued to try and attempt to fight one another, Blake was constantly getting sent flying back by the Ember Celica and Double D was having trouble just lifting the Mighty Flipper.

The crowd of students quickly stopped cheering and lost interest as they saw Blake constantly getting blown back by the force of the shotgun blasts and Double D barely being able to lift Ed's weapon. And whenever he does manage to lifted it, he falls down on his face with it. All the while Ren and Pyrrah face palmed themselves.

"This is embarrassing." Said one student leaning to another.

* * *

 **Lunch Hall:**

In the lunch hall all of Team's RWBY, EEE, & JNPR were all sitting together as they were eating lunch.

"So, how long are you guys going to keep this up?" Asked Jaune eating a few fries.

"Until the other Team breaks." Said Weiss dressed up as Ruby, begrudgingly eating nothing but a plate of cookies.

"How intriguing, perhaps we should speed things along..." Said Eddy dressed up as Double D, smiling malevolently. Everyone stared at Eddy suspiciously. That's when Yang dressed up as Blake got a lightbulb that popped over her head.

"Oh, I agree with you Double D. I'm just gonna do a little renevating in the dictionary." Said Yan taking out a dictionary and opening up the thick book.

"Wait, what?" Asked Double D dressed up as Ed, and still not breaking character.

"What's going on?" Asked Ren eating a forkful of salad.

"Let's see now." Said Yang chewing on the end of a pen. "Con-chi-in-chus? What kind of dumb word is that?" Asked Yang as she scribbled out the word, with Double D growing a horrified look on his face.

"What is 'Blake' doing?" Asked Ruby dressed up as Weiss.

"Trying to break 'Ed'." Said Weiss dressed up as Ruby.

"Oh, and look at this one... Temper-a-mental, I don't know about you guys, but that's just plain ridiculous." Said Yang crossing out the word with her pen. But just about when Double D was about to explode, Eddy with his quick thinking smacked the book away from Yang.

"Oh! I'm uhh- There were germs on that book! You could've got infected with something Blake." Said Eddy, still staying in character and trying to think of a reason for smacking that book away.

'Sockhead better keep it together.' Thought Eddy.

"But I have something for Blake!" Said Eddy taking out a weapons magazine, catching the real Ruby's attention.

"Umm... *Ahem* What have you got there Eddy? Some ridiculous weapons book?" Asked Ruby, still staying in the character of Weiss.

"Oh yes, but considering how violent these weapons are I managed to scribble out all the weapons on all the pages." Said Eddy acting like Double D as he opened up the book and showed everyone the weapons that were scribbled out.

"WHAT-!?" Ruby was glared at by the rest of her team.

"...What, I mean why would anyone but Ruby care about a few stupid weapons?" Asked Ruby, almost breaking character but caught herself just in time.

"That's... Totally fine... And Double D, I have something to show you." Said Ruby.

"Is it a qurter? Because I'll do anything for cash. Because I'm short!" Said Ed as Yang tried to hold back a giggle and Eddy elbowed Ed in anger.

"Kind of... I found THIS in Double D's pocket, he dropped it." Said Ruby holding up a crisp US currency dollar bill. Eddy turned around and tried to feel his pocket, only to discover the dollar he brought along with him was missing. Paper money may have been useless in Remnant, but Eddy still held money of ANY type to serious value.

"And since this money has no real value here AND this dollar can possibly be covered in alien bacteria, and BECAUSE I want to clean everything I come across... I guess I'll just burn it." Said Ruby as she took out a lighter and started to burn the dollar.

"Oh! Um-" Eddy's hand was grabbed by Double D who gave him a serious look. Basically giving him the look of 'If I can't break character, you can't either.'

"That's completely fine, I mean, why would I need money that would be useless in this world anyway?" Asked Eddy. But Eddy couldn't stomach seeing the dollar burning in front of his face. As Eddy was about to explode, but Double D thought fast as he grabbed a glass of water and threw it at Ruby extinguishing the fire.

"Fire is bad, I threw water on it to make it go away... Haha. Butter Toast!" Said Double D still in Ed's voice. It started off with a giggle, as RWBY, EEE, and JNPR forgot about trying to break the other one and started to laugh. Remembering WHY they were doing this in the first place.

"Yet I must say, I cannot each butter toast because of how it get's stuck in my GAP." Said Eddy as he, Ed, Nora, Yang, and Ruby started to laugh while Double D gave an angered look. As they were laughing, Team CRDL looked over.

"I don't even want to know what those idiots are doing now." Said Cardin turning over to face one of his teammates. Eddy immeditally noticed this as he jumped off his seat and ran over to Cardin.

"Greetings Cardin! Can I examine your nostrils?" Said Eddy as he pulled out his magnifying glass and looked at Cardin with Yang, Double D, Ed, Pyrrah, Nora, and Jaune laughing while Blake was giggling and Weiss was rolling her eyes.

"Get away from me, freak." Said Cardin pushing Eddy away.

"Intruging! Your brain is the same size as an ape! How about we examine it further?" Asked Eddy as he took out a telescope and stuck it in Cardin's ear, angering Cardin and causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay! I'm done! Get over here!" Yelled Cardin as she started chasing Eddy out of the lunch room.

"Look at him go Eddy!" Said Double D in a goofy voice. Eddy ran down the dorm halls as he ran into Team EEE dorm room and locked the door.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" Yelled Cardin as he started viciously slamming his fists on the door.

"HAHA! SUCKER!" Said Eddy as he walked over to Double D's desk and started to balance one of Double D's fossils on his fingers.

"Okay, I'm gonna count to three!" Yelled Cardin.

"Good luck!" Said Eddy as alarms suddenly went off with Eddy getting up on his feet. "Did Sockhead really install another one of these stupid alarms?" Asked Eddy with an annoyed look.

 ** _(BEEP!) (BEEP!)_** 'YOU HAVE INVADED MY PERSONAL SPACE. PLEACE USE THE EXIT PROVIDED TO YOU.' Eddy stopped mockingly mimicking Double D's alarm as he looked over to the door to the dorm that was unlocked. As Cardin opened it and stepped inside.

'PLEASE WIPE YOUR FEET BEFORE YOU LEAVE AND HAVE A LOVELY DAY.' Said Double D's alarm as Cardin walked in.

"Oh... I will." Said Cardin smiling and walking closer to Eddy.

"Oh dear! Pain!" Said Eddy.

 _Ten Minutes Later..._

As the three Teams were still talking and joking around, that was until Ruby looked over and saw Eddy walked up to them. Bruised and hurt.

"Don't tell me... Cardin?" Asked Ruby.

"Yeah... That wasn't fun..." Said Eddy rubbing his head.

"Maybe you shouldn't have done that." Said Yang, who wasen't even trying to break character as Eddy perked up and smiled.

"HAHA! I WIN! HAHA! YOU GUYS HAVE TO BUY ME AND THE REST OF TEAM EEE LUNCH FOR A WHOLE WEEK!" Said Eddy smiling and pumping his fists in the air.

"Actually no, you lose. You broke character first." Said Ruby smiling.

"What the heck are you talking about? Yang broke character first!" Said Eddy.

"The thing about that is, when Double D installed security cameras in your dorm he wanted to be a good sportsman and show this." Said Weiss as she held up the Scroll to Eddy's face, showing Eddy speeding into the room, messing with Double D's stuff, than Eddy breaking character, then the alarms going off with the door unlocking and Cardin coming in.

Eddy turned to Double D angered. "WHAT THE HECK DOUBLE DWEEB!?"

"That's my line Eddy." Said Ed.

"Well I'm sorry, but I can't by the name of good sportsmanship and honesty, let- *GAG!*" Double D was interrupted when Eddy grabbed the Genius by the collar and pulled him forward. "Are you serious Sockhead?! Do you know what this means?!" Asked Eddy.

"Ohh... I know what it means." Said Yang as she and the rest of Team RWBY started to smile.

* * *

 **Outside of Beacon's Entrance:**

 _"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..._  
 _Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
 _Do It_  
 _Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..._  
 _Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
 _Do It_  
 _Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..._  
 _Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
 _Do The Hustle_

 _Do the hustle_

 _Do The Hustle_

 _Do The Hustle_  
 _Do The Hustle_

 _Do The Hustle"_

Ed, Double D, and Eddy were all standing in the front of the entrance of the academy, doing they're part of the bet and have been dancing to the boom box for thirty minutes. All the while team RWBY were sitting on the steps of the entrance eating steaming noodles in plastic containers watching the Ed's dance. Smiling.

"How are ya guys doing?" Asked Yang taking in a mouth full of noodles.

"PEACHY!" Said Eddy angrily as the three continued to dance.

"I almost feel sorry for them." Commented Blake.

"Well, I don't." Said Weiss smiling and eating noodles.

"Well look on the bright side Eddy, we're going to get a lot of exercise thanks to this dancing." Said Double D still dancing. Eddy just gave Double D an angry look as the rest of the Ed's kept dancing and Team RWBY kept looking on in smiles watching the Ed's dance.

 **A/N: Not a very long chapter, and not one of the most developed ones. But I still hope you guys found some enjoyment out of it. As for the OC Teams who will fight the Ed's in the Vytal Tournament if you have ANY OC Team's of your own just private message me and tell me about them. If you do message me I'm going to need a few details about them like they're weapons, their semblances, their appearances, names, age, witch kingdom their from, the name of their team, and anything else you can tell me about them. But I do have some rules for OC Teams, try and make sure they aren't overpowered or have any major connections with any of the characters of RWBY, they can be small connections but not super big ones. An example is a female Fuanus who hates the Schnee Dust Company thinking they hate Fuanus' and are evil, then that's fine. Another rule is that they can't be above 18, still going to school and everything. This last one isn't necessarily a rule but I would much appreciate it if you can base those characters off of characters from myth and legend with a color theme. Still trying to stay in that Monty Oum theme. But if you can't do that or don't want to do that that's totally fine. As always, tell me what you think, leave a suggestion, and I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	25. Payback

**A/N: This takes place after the events of 'Breach' and before the events of 'Round One'.**

 **Junior's Place:** _The Next Day_

It's been a tough couple of days for Junior and his bar. Not only with the property damage thanks to the blind bimbos weekly visits and her boyfriend. But also local visits from the White Fang who constantly 'borrow' Junior's men and the local gangs and crime syndicates who come by and threaten him with 'protection fies'. Junior's supply of men has been cut in half and the only REAL protection that Junior gets is the Malachite Twins who only have trouble with the biggest and baddest who come by and decided to ruffle Junior up.

Junior stood behind the bar counter as he took a few Aleve as he rubbed his temples. The Malachite Twins noticed this as they walked up to him and tried to figure out what was wrong.

"Junior, is everything okay?" Asked Maltia.

"No Maltia, currently our supply of men has been cut in half and the White Fang along with local gangs have been becoming more threatening. I know you girls are tough and you are the toughest muscle I have here but... Eventually, someone will come in here BESIDES blondie and monobrow who won't be as merciful, and... Well... I guess you know what happens then." Said Junior as he went back to rubbing his temples.

"Than what do you suppose we do then Junior?" Asked Melanie.

"Maybe... Hire some new muscle... BIG muscle who can take down any smart aleck who decides to come around and treat us and this place like dirt." Said Junior.

"Someone who can be manipulated to work for us?" Asked Melanie as Maltia's face lit up with an idea.

"I think I have an idea who." Said Maltia as Junior and Melanie leaned in to listen to her idea.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard:**

"Oh oh! Look, guys, art. I call this one, 'To Noodle or Not to Noodle.'" Said Ed as he holds up a piece of paper with one piece of macaroni stuck to it then holds up another one thats identical. "And this one I will call, 'No More for Me, Thanks, I am a Russian.'" Said Ed talking to Double D and Ruby.

"Well, macaroni art seems to have really brought out your creative side, Ed." Said Double D carefully searching for a complement.

"Yeah Ed, that's pretty good. I think I expose my artistic side too." Said Ruby as she held up macaroni art that looked like the rear end of a corgi.

"Umm... Ruby, what is that?" Asked Double D.

"What you don't like it? It's a butt." Said Ruby as Ed smiled and Double D tried to think of another nice thing to say.

"Well then, I believe it brought out all of our creative sides then." Said Double D.

"Yeah, just like it brought out all these paying customers who'll–*sarcastically cheerful*–just flip for Double D's Arts and Crafts fair!" Said Eddy cheering with him, Ruby, Double D, and Ed sitting at a few tables lines up with a banner that spells out 'Double D's Arts and Crafts fair'.

"Remember the last time we did this? Two words, Double D. Lame. O." Said Eddy.

"And THAT'S the only reason I decided to come and help out with this. So I don't have to feel like I have to wear a bullet proof vest whenever I hang out with you guys when your doing your... Thing." Said Ruby.

"A fool's bolt is soon shot, Eddy. It is well documented that homemade anomalies perk one's curiosity! Can you honestly say that this butterfly made from common household twaddle isn't delightful?" Asked Double D holding up the butterfly art project.

"I'm still stuck on that 'fool's bolt' line." Said Eddy.

"Yeah, me too. Can ya help me Double D?" Asked Ruby trying to craft the art piece.

"Why of course Ruby. Just allow me to-"

"Whoops! Guys? I think I glued my head to the table. Again." Said Ed as his head was, indeed, glued to the table. As Eddy giggled and Ruby tried to hold back her giggles with Double D getting an exhausted look.

"Oh, Ed, how on earth did you ever–"

"Hiya, Ed." Said Miltia and Melanie Malachite, both standing on either side of the table Ed's head was glued too.

"Welp, that's it for me!" Said Ed, just accepting what was happening and giving up.

"You're coming with us!" Said the twins as they lifted the table and began to walk away.

"Okey-dokey, ladies! Um, see ya guys! A lesson in life I am sure to get. Yep, I have seen better days." Said Ed as the twins carried Ed away in the distance.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Yelled Double D pointing in the direction of the kidnapping.

"What are those chicks doing with Monobrow?" Asked Eddy.

"Wait a second, those were the Malachite Twins!" Said Ruby as Eddy and Double D turned to her with confused looks.

"Who?" Asked Eddy and Double D in unison.

"A club that Yang goes to a lot, those two girls are supposed to be security there. But I don't know why they would kidnap Ed like that." Said Ruby.

"Whatever the case, we have to save Ed! We have no idea what those kidnappers have planned for him!" Said Double D.

"Ed can take care of himself Sockhead, he can turn into a giant monster and just-"

"No..." Said Ruby as her face began to fill with a sense of fear and realization.

"What? What'ya mean Rubes?" Asked Eddy.

"We need to find Ed and bring him back as FAST as we can before Yang finds out!" Said Ruby scared.

"What are you talking about Ruby?" Asked Double D.

"Whenever someone Yang REALLY cares about is in harms way, she gets... OVERLY protective... And if she figured out Ed was kidnapped she would be out for blood! Considering how much she cares for Ed, she will DESTROY that club and everyone in it just to get to Ed..." Said Ruby with fear in her eyes.

"So? What's the big deal? We'll just tell Yang and then she'll just save Ed herself. Problem solved." Said Eddy.

"Eddy! Considering Yang's capability of such power and destruction with a bad tempter, I believe it would be best to try to not cause any unnecessary casualties or destruction." Said Double D.

"No! No! No! No! No! You don't understand! If she figured out you guys were THERE when Ed was kidnapped and you didn't do anything about it! She'll go after YOU TOO!" Said Ruby.

"What's the worst she can do?" Asked Eddy.

"When I was about six, my dad bought me and Yang to the play ground. Yang was being pushed on the swing sets by our dad and I was playing in the sandbox and making a sand castle. I was having a lot of fun when I completed it, until a boy looked over and walked over, kicking the sand castle down and calling me names as I cried... Yang heard the sounds of me crying as she ran over. And when she saw me crying in the sandbox and the boy standing over me and laughing. She walked over and... And-"

"What? Stick sand in his shorts?" Asked Eddy giggling.

"She punched him into orbit..." Said Ruby dead serious as Eddy stopped laughing and Double D and Eddy looked at her with shock in their eyes.

"That's when Yang found out there was another kid that saw what was happening when I was in the sand box, he could've helped or at least called an adult. But he just watched and when Yang found out... Have you guys ever herd of a super atomic wedgie?" Asked Ruby, with Eddy and Double D nodding their heads no. "It's when you give someone a wedgie so painful with the victim screams so loud that they just... Blow up..." Said Ruby. And with the look in her eyes... She was not joking.

"So... What are we waiting for? Let's get our weapons and save Ed!" Said Eddy fearfully as he walked over back to Beacon with Double D and Ruby following along.

"That was a great story you made up to scare Eddy into following along and trying to save Ed Ruby." Said Double D turning to face Ruby, only to see Ruby starring back dead serious as she said.

"It wasn't made up..." Said Ruby as Double D's face grew an expression of fear.

* * *

 **Team RWBY Dorm:**

Ed and Double D already retrieved their weapons as they followed Ruby into her dorm to allow her to get Crescent Rose, just in case. Blake and Weiss were already in class and luckily Yang was out. As Ruby got her weapon and put it away, she turned back to the two other Ed's as she said.

"Alright, I think I have an idea of where the twins will be taking Ed. Just follow me guys and- Woah!" Ruby, Double D and Eddy as Yang suddenly showed up in the doorway.

"Hey guys, why so jumpy?" Asked Yang smiling. The three made a collective sigh as Ruby started to speak.

"Maybe YOU should not jump up on people like that!" Said Ruby still a little shaken as Yang giggled.

"Calm down little sis, I'll keep that in mind. I just swung by to pick up my Scroll. By the way where's Ed?" Asked Yang as Double D and Eddy started sweating with fear.

"Umm... Ed is uhh... Out! He just went out." Said Ruby.

"... Did something happen to Ed?" Asked Yang in a more serious tone.

"NO!" Yelled the three in unison.

"Because I will break EVERY bone of the person who decided to hurt my Big Ed! And for the bystanders who could've done something about it I'll-" Yang was interrupted.

"YANG! Everything is fine, Ed just went out to... Umm..." Double D trailed off.

"Get Jawbreakers!" Said Eddy.

"Buy jewelry for you!" Said Ruby.

"Both!" Said Double D as the three continued to smile at Yang with nervous smiles. With Yang looking at them with a suspicious look of her own. Until she smiled and said.

"Alright then, tell tall, green, and handsome I said 'Hi' if you see him again." Said Yang as she grabbed her Scroll from her bed. "See ya guys later!" Said Yang as she left with the three giving sighs of relief.

"That was close..." Said Eddy wiping away sweat from his brow.

"Let's get goin' guys!" Said Ruby as the three walked off to go find Ed.

* * *

 **Junior's Place:**

Ed was standing there wearing a black and white suit that was given to him with the Malachite Twins standing on either side of him and Junior himself standing in front of the big lughead.

"Happy to see you girls got some more muscle, just what we need! Someone whose big, strong, and is stupid enough to do anything we say!" Said Junior as the twins nodded happily. Hearing that they did a good job.

"Wow, look at all the pretty colors." Said Ed looking around at all the flashing lights above the dance floor. "You guys really fixed up the damage me and Yang did here since the last time we came." Said Ed as Junior growled at the unpleasant memory.

"Yeah, I remember." Growled Junior. "And your gonna pay me back by working as security here!" Yelled Junior.

"Okey-Dokie Smokie!" Said Ed as Junior developed a surprised face.

"Wha- Really? Your not gonna beat up my men and bust out or anything?" Asked Junior.

"It seem fair to me... I broke your stuff and now I'm gonna have to pay you back." Said Ed smiling.

"Oh... Well okay then- But if you get any ideas! The twins will keep their eyes on you all day! I'm gonna get back to work, so all your gonna be doing is keeping an eye out for any trouble makers! Alright?" Asked Junior as Ed saluted Junior.

"No problem chief!" Said Ed as Junior turned around and walked away.

"Umm... What do we do now?" Asked Ed looking at the two twins who kidnapped him in the first place.

"Didn't you hear what Junior said? Keep an eye out for any trouble makers! Until then, we just hang out." Said Melanie.

"Sound boring, what if we do something fun?" Asked Ed.

"Like what?" Asked Miltia as Ed poked Miltia and Melanie on there foreheads as he ran away and said "TAG! YOUR IT!" As he ran away laughing.

"GET BACK HERE!" Yelled the twins in unison as they chased the big lump around.

* * *

 **City of Vale:**

The two Ed's and Ruby continued to walk down the streets of Vale Eddy spoke up.

"So... This Junior guy who runs the place. Is he bad news?" Asked Eddy.

"I'm not really sure, Yang said she loves smacking him and his men around so... Not really sure." Said Ruby.

"Either way I hope Ed will be alright." Said Double D.

"Calm down Sockhead, burrhead's gonna be fine." Said Eddy smiling. "Besides if this place is really a club, I wouldn't mind stoppin' by and seeing what it's like. To check out the chicks hangin' out there." Said Eddy as Ruby and Double D rolled their eyes.

"Of course, Casanova Eddy... Just like all those imaginary girlfriends you talk about." Said Ruby as she giggled.

"Just keep walking Rose peddle." Said Eddy as the three continued to walk down the street with Ruby leading them.

"Okay, I think it's just a few more blocks away. We just need to- ugh-!" Said Ruby as she bumped into something and fell on her rear end.

"Ouch!" Said Ruby as she was helped up by Double D. "Ruby are you okay?" Asked Double D.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Ruby." Said a familiar voice.

"Wait, your that weird girl I saw with Ruby a few weeks ago!" Said Eddy as Ruby opened her eyes and saw Penny standing there, holding an ice cream cone.

"Penny, what are you doing here?" Asked Ruby.

"I'm just walking around this delightful city and eating this frozen dairy product." Said Penny as she happily licked the ice cream. "Have you tried it before Ruby? It is delectable." Said Penny smiling. "And who are these two gentlemen your traveling with Ruby?" Asked Penny.

"Oh, Penny this is Eddy and Double D. They're actually aliens from another world. And Eddy and Double D, this is Penny Polendina, a good friend of mine." Said Ruby.

"Hello there! It is a pleasure to meet both of you!" Said Penny smiling at the two boys. Double D and Eddy just stood there for a second until Eddy leaned over to Double D and whispered.

"I didn't think Ruby would be friends with a freak." Whispered Eddy.

"Eddy! Manners!" Whispered Double D back as he smiled at the girl yet again.

"Very nice to meet you Miss Polendina, I haven't ever seen you around Beacon before." Said Double D.

"That is because I don't go to Beacon, but I will drop by when the tournaments start up." Said Penny taking another lick of her ice cream.

"Wait... Your gonna fight in the tournaments?" Asked Eddy a little baffled.

"I am combat ready!" Said Penny.

"Penny that's awesome! I can't wait to see you there!" Said Ruby.

"Well of course she can fight Eddy! I am 100% sure that an android can handle themselves on a battle field." Said Double D as Ruby, Eddy, and Penny all starred at him with shocked expressions. With Penny's ice cream sliding off the cone and falling on the floor.

"... What?" Asked Double D as Penny turned over to look at Ruby.

"You told him? You... lied to me Ruby?" Asked Penny feeling a little betrayed.

"She's a robot?!" Asked Eddy in shock.

"No! Penny! I haven't told ANYONE about that! I swear to you I didn't-"

"Ruby is telling the truth!" The three all looked over at the skinny genius.

"Ruby never told me or Eddy over here ANYTHING about that! I just spend enough time reading about robotics and androids that I recognized you weren't human! I apologize..." Said Double D.

"Ohh... Okay then, I am sorry I accused you Ruby." Said Penny turning to face Ruby.

"No problem, he's just a really smart guy." Said Ruby.

"But wait... Your seriously a robot?" Asked Eddy still a little flabbergasted.

"Yes I am, I am the first of my kind to actually have the ability to retain an Aura of my own." Said Penny.

"Wow... How much did it cost to make you?" Asked Eddy.

"EDDY!" Yelled Ruby and Double D.

"What? It was a legitimate question!" Said Eddy.

"I am unsure." Said Penny.

"Well, even though we can stay and play 20 questions all day we gotta go and save Ed." Said Ruby.

"Your right Ruby, it was nice to meet you Miss Polendina. See you at the tourniments!" Said Double D as the three continued to walk along, until they were halted by Penny once more.

"Wait! You are going on a mission to save this 'Ed' right? Can I join you?" Asked Penny happily.

"Sorry Penny, but we don't want to put you in any unnecessary danger." Said Ruby.

"Plus, the position of a little girl in our group has already been taken! Let's go guys!" Said Eddy walking along, but stopped when he noticed that his two collogues weren't following along.

"Guys?" Asked Eddy turning around as he saw Ruby and Double D staring at Penny who was looking at them both with huge adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Guys!" Yelled Eddy annoyed.

"Oh, come on Eddy look at her!" Said Ruby.

"And that ADORABLE little haircut, who knew an android can be so cute? Honestly." Asked Double D.

"Let's let her come along." Said Ruby.

"Say what?!" Asked Eddy annoyed at he looked at Penny still giving off that incredibly cute puppy dog look with Double D and Ruby giving Eddy a begging look.

"Uuuuuuugggghhhhh!" Moaned Eddy annoyed as he continued to walk with Penny, Ruby, and Double D following along.

"Aww, now she's smiling!" Said Double D as Penny was indeed smiling.

"Oh! So now it's cute!" Said Eddy.

"Come on Eddy, lighten' up!" Said Ruby.

* * *

 **Juniors Place:**

The group finally made it to the area Ruby led them to. As she looked around she nodded her head.

"This is the place." Said Ruby as the group walked over to the entrance and made their way inside. As they made it inside the members of the group look on at the environment of the club.

"So this is the club where Yang goes, I can see why someone like her would like it here." Said Ruby.

"Yet I must say that it does not feel very safe with all those men in red glasses and black suits starring at us." Said Double D to see those men starring back at them.

"Don't worry, I bet those guys will only give us trouble if we cause any trouble." Said Eddy.

"But... Aren't you here to save your friend from the very people who run this club?" Asked Penny.

"Yeah, but when we find monobrow, we'll bust out of this joint before any of those Yahoo's figure it out." Said Eddy. "Besides, I kinda like the looks of this place. Maybe I should try something like this when I have a chance. Never made a scam like a bar before." Said eddy smiling, still thinking about scams more then the safety of his friend with Ruby and Double D rolling their eyes.

"Of course Eddy, your concern for Ed's safety is outstanding." Said Double D.

"Hey guys, I think I see Ed sitting over there!" Said Ruby pointing over to the bar counter where they saw Ed sitting there with the twins that kidnapped him in the first place. As the group walked over they called out to him.

"Ed! Are you okay?" Double D, in response to this Ed and the two girls turned around to face the group of four.

"Hiya guys! What brings you around here?" Asked Ed.

"Ed... Do you know that your sitting next to the two ladies who kidnapped you right?" Asked Ruby pointing at the sisters.

"Oh yeah, don't worry, we're not gonna hurt Ed. We've actually gotten to know each other, he's a really cool guy." Said Melanie.

"Wow Ed, first Yang now these two. What's next? Ya gonna kick it with Velvet?" Asked Eddy.

"Oh no Eddy, we're just friends." Said Ed smiling as he looked over at the new girl standing there that he's never seen before. "Hello there new friend! Who are you?" Asked Ed looking at Penny.

"I am Penny Polendina. Please to meet you Ed!" Said Penny extending her arm. However she wasn't expecting for Ed to jump from his seat and hug his new friend.

"Ed is always happy to meet new friends!" Said Ed crushing the helpless android.

"Ed, I think that's enough." Said Ruby as Ed let go of the robot girl and said. "Sorry if I hurt you."

Penny just smiled as she replied with "It's no trouble, do you want to hang out sometime Ed?" Asked Penny out of nowhere, she just met him a few seconds ago and now she's asking if Ed would like to hang out with her.

"Sure thing!" Said Ed smiling.

"Well, I'd love to stand around here and make new friends with complete strangers but we need to leave Ed." Said Ruby.

"Huh?" Asked Ed.

"We're bustin' you out lughead! Besides I'm already planning a few more scams we can try out, so come on!" Said Eddy as he turned around and was about to leave.

"Hold it! He can't leave! The last time he was here with that blond girl they practically destroyed everything! He has to stay and work for at LEAST one day to cover SOME of the damaged he caused." Said Miltia.

"I thought you were supposed to be his new friends." Said Double D.

"We just met him today, besides we have a job of our own to do. And those things are to keep an eye on Ed and keep an eye out for any trouble makers." Said Miltia.

"You serious? No way! Come on Ed! We're leaving!" Said Eddy as he grabbed Ed by his shirt and began to pull him out, but was halted when Melanie and Miltia grabbed Ed by his jacket and pull back.

"NO! He has a debt to be paid!" Said Melanie.

"We'll give you an IOU! Now let go!" Said Eddy playing tug of war with the twins.

"Eddy, we should probably solve this in a better way before-" Ruby was interrupted.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Asked a tall man behind the bar.

"Umm... Are you Junior?" Asked Ruby.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" Asked Junior.

"I'm Yang's sister."

"Blondie? Oh, real quick if you see her again give her this." Said Junior as she handed Ruby a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"The bill for the damages she caused from her last three visits." Said Junior.

"Anyway sir, I am sure we can work something out right?" Asked Double D.

"Look, all I need is your boy here to stay and work off a few damages for at least ONE day. And if you can't except that... I'm gonna have to ask ya to leave." Said Junior.

"Yeah right! You and who's army?" Asked Eddy as Junior snapped his fingers and Ed nodded as he walked over and picked up Penny, Double D, Eddy, and Ruby and started carrying them towards the door. "Sorry guys! But my boss says its time for you to leave!" Said Ed still walking over to the door with his friends in his arms.

"Ed, how can you be so stupid?" Asked Eddy as Ed stopped pushing and responded with "I watch cartoons Eddy!"

"*Sigh* Okay then, Ed can stay a little longer and work off his debts... But after that we need to get back to Beacon before Yang finds out he's missing." Said Ruby.

"Why should we be worried about Yang?" Asked Ed confused.

"Let's just say your girlfriend is WAY overprotective Lumpy." Said Eddy as Junior and the twins walked over.

"What did I just tell you monobrow? Get these troublemakers out of here!" Said Junior.

"Umm... Junior was it sir? We won't cause any more trouble, we just want to make sure that our friend is alright. All we want to do is stay until he paid off his debt and he is allowed to leave, that's all." Said Penny as Junior stood there and stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Fine... Whatever, your friends will be allowed to leave around 8:00 PM, until then, he stays." Said Junior as he turns around and goes back to work along with the twins.

"I guess I'll see you guys later! I'm gonna go over there to Juniors other men and make friends!" Said Ed as he dashed over to the area where all of Juniors men were hanging out at.

"HEY GUYS!" Said Ed.

"STAY AWAY FROM US!" Yelled one of the men as the four who stood there originally to save Ed just continued to stand there unsure what to do next.

"Well, I believe there isn't much else we can do besides sit and wait for Ed to be done." Said Double D as the two girls nodded in agreement with him as they walked over to a booth.

"Yeah fine whatever, I'll stay. They just better not have that music were it goes ONTZ! ONTZ! ONTZ! ONTZ! ONTZ! ONTZ-" Eddy stopped as he looked over on the dance floor to see a group of flamboyantly dressed men dancing, but then stopped as they looked over at Eddy.

"Aww, why'd ya stop?" Asked one of the men in a feminant tone of voice. Eddy sighed in annoyance.

* * *

 **Back at Beacon:**

Yang, Blake, and Weiss just finished off their last class they started to walk back to their dorm room.

"Ugh, Professor Peach is the WORST!" Said Weiss frustrated.

"Oh, lighten up Weiss! She's not as bad as Port." Said Yang.

"Yeah, but at least I got a head start on MY work so I can continue to read the new series of books I'm reading." Said Blake.

"You mean your new series of smut?" Asked Yang.

"Stuff a sock in it, Yang." Replied Blake.

"Isn't that what YOUR boyfriend does?" Asked Yang.

"I sometimes question the integrity of our friendship." Said Blake.

"Still stronger then the integrity of me and Ruby's friendship." Said Weiss.

"I love you guys too!" Said Yang as the three continued to walk down the hall. As they finally reached the door to the room and Blake was about to open the door, Yang stopped shuttered. Yang's fellow teammates paused as they looked over at their friend.

"Umm... Are you okay Ya-" Weiss was interrupted.

"My boyfriend senses are tingling!" Said Yang as the one strand of golden hair sticking out at the top of her head, started to vibrate.

"And to think today could've just been a normal day." Said Blake sarcastically.

"I sense that Ed has been kidnapped! NOBODY kidnaps MY MAN and drag him away but ME!" Said Yang angrily.

"...What the heck are you talking about Yang?" Asked Weiss.

"There's no time to lose!" Said Yang as she kicked the door to Team RWBY's dorm down and ran in as she grabbed ahold of her Ember Celica. "There you are!" Said Yang as she grabbed her weapons and dashed back out the door and ran down the hall. Weiss and Blake stood there in silence.

"... I hope 'knocking the door down' thing isn't going to become a running gag." Said Weiss.

* * *

 **Juniors Place:** _A Few Hours Later_

Back at Juniors place the gang was hanging out. Double D, Penny, and Ruby were all hanging out in the booths talking and waiting, Ed was still hanging out with the twins, and Eddy was going around and hitting on any chick he could find. The mass majority of them failing.

"Hi there, I got two pina coladas here JUST for the ladies." Said Eddy as he walked over to a table with two women sitting there, placing two drinks on the table.

"Looks like you can use one JUST for MEN." Said one of the girls as they both started to giggle.

"Aaaaaaaaaaand you hags can pay for your own drinks..." Said Eddy as he took the drinks away and walked away. Eddy didn't give up however as he threw the drinks away and walked over to the figure of a beautiful looking girl. Eddy smiled once more as he walked over to her and said.

"Well helllllllllllllo there beautiful, how about I buy you a drink, huh?" Asked Eddy with a smirk on his face.

"Sure!" Said the woman as she turned around revealing that her front side was very obese.

"Oh my Danny! You look A LOT better from the back!" Said Eddy.

"You jerk!" Said the girl as she turned back around.

"Hey there sweet cheeks you wanna- Wait! Wait! Eddy, remember what's on the other side!" Said Eddy as he caught himself. As Eddy moved on he was still looking around until he finally just gave up and went to sit in the booth with the rest of his gang.

"That was painful." Said Double D.

"Gee, thanks Double D..." Said Eddy sarcastically.

"Yeah, but those two girls who you bought drinks for, that was a REALLY awesome burn you just put n them!" Said Ruby.

"Human mating habits are so interesting!" Said Penny as one of her eyes had a red REC on it.

"Were you-... Were you recording that?!" Yelled Eddy as Penny blinked her eyes once more and looked over at Eddy with the REC gone. "Whatever do you mean?" Asked Penny politely as Eddy glared at her and turned back around.

"So when is Lumpy supposed to be done?" Asked Eddy as Double D looked at his watch. "Umm... Three more hours." Said Double D as Eddy moaned in agony.

"Let's just hope Yang doesn't find out that Ed was kidnapped." Said Ruby. But before anyone could say anything else the doors blew open and flew across the entire club. Everyone starred at the direction where the doors flew with shock and terror. Ruby was facing away from the entrance sitting in the booth as she looked over at her friends with a confused look. Until she knew who it was.

"Don't tell me, she's here..." Said Ruby.

"WHERE IS ED!?" Yelled Yang standing there as she was burning with crimson red eyes.

"It's Armageddon..." Said Double D as Junior and everyone else noticed Yang as she slowly walked forward with every step she took left a burnt imprint of her shoe. The guards were so scared that they didn't even want to fight Yang as they and everyone else in the club ran out the door.

"WHERE ARE YOU IDIOTS GOING!? STAY HERE AND PROTECT ME!" Yelled Junior.

"YOU PAY US EIGHT DOLLARS AN HOUR! IT'S NOT WORTH OUR LIVES!" Yelled one of the men as they continued to run.

"YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THIS- AHH!" Screamed Junior as a chair came flying at him, but he luckily ducked and dodged it as it smashed against the wall.

"Melanie! Miltia! Protect me!" Yelled Junior as the twins charged in and tried to stop Yang but... I'm sure you can figure out what happened... Alright I'll tell you, Yang smacked the two girls out of the way as she continued to walk towards Junior. Yang was like an unstoppable force of nature. As Juniors life was flashing before his eyes the gang jumped in front of Yang's warpath.

"Yang! Stop! It's me your little sister Ruby!" Yelled Ruby as she put her hands up to stop Yang. Luckily Yang stopped for her sister as she looked down at her.

"Get out of my way Ruby! I'm going to find Ed, than I'm going to KILL JUNIOR!" Said Yang furiously.

"Doesn't that seem a little extreme?" Asked Double D, as Yang turned her head at terrifying speeds. Double D immediately put his hands over his mouth.

"Okay look Yang, you seem a little upset. So I got a little something here to help you relax." Said Eddy as he pulled out a hypodermic needle and flicked the needle of it with a clear substance floating through it.

"EDDY!" Yelled Double D.

"What?" Asked Eddy.

"What is even in that!?" Yelled Double D.

"Oh, this tranquilizer is powerful enough to knock out a full growl Goliath." Answered Eddy.

But before Double D could respond, Yang has had enough of this and swung her fist causing Eddy and Double D to go flying across the club with Yang continuing her march. As she was getting closer and closer to Junior, all that Junior could do is stand behind the bar counter and accept his doom.

"WHERE... IS... HE?!..." Asked Yang walking closer to Junior.

"I-I don't know! I swear he's okay! Please don't kill me!" Said Junior.

"Don't give me a reason..." Said Yang. But before she could eradicate the club owner, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Yang!" Yang stopped as she turned around to see Ed standing there. Yang's fire died down as she screamed "ED!" In joy a she pounced on Ed again.

"Not again!" Screamed Ed.

As Penny, Ruby, Eddy, and Double D dashed over to the scene. Only to see Ed slowly pick himself up being covered in lipstck marks and using one hand to hold back Yang who wasn't finished yet. Eddy and Double D couldn't help but laugh.

"Does if feel like old times with the Kankers Lumpy?" Asked Eddy still laughing.

"Well, we got Ed back. Can we go home now?" Asked Ruby.

* * *

 **Vale's Abandoned Subway Tunnels:**

After the whole fiasco with the Grimm, Evil Tim decided that it would be time to find a new base of operations. Even though he's still technically working with Cinder and her fraction he decided to take base elsewhere. The abandoned subway tunnels underneath Vale. They were abandoned years ago because of them being unstable and to difficult to keep records of. The city eventually abandoned them because of how much work they needed to be maintained. But it was a perfect place for Evil Tim to continue his own operations. It was a dark place with little lighting but also had many of Evil Tim's experiments and machines lying around. Not to mention Evil Tim's undead forces that have grown in number that were moving around supplies, keeping guard, and anything else.

"Your lifting, 500 tons... That is three times your record..." Said a scientist looking at the clip board he was holding in his hand as Salty Sam who was still heavily damaged from his last encounter with Ed was lifting the end of a very powerful hydraulic press.

"What can I say? Anger is a really good motivator!" Said Sam as he let go of the machine and grabbed and walked several feet away.

"I don't understand this, Evil Tim's records say originally you could only lift 200 tons at your MAX... How is this possible?" Asked the scientist baffled.

"Your not being paid to ask questions."

"You don't pay me."

"Allow you to LIVE to ask questions. So tell me exactly why I'm getting stronger? If I'm gonna kill that idiot with this new strength, I'd like to hear where it came from..." Said Salty Sam as he looked down at his hands.

"I am unsure of this but... I believe since you crossed over into this world your semblance is giving you greater strength." Said the scientist.

"My what?"

"Your semblance, since you crossed over to this world, like those Ed's, your developing powers of your own. But I don't believe that just getting stronger is your semblance... With your current extremely powerful condition, mixed with Evil Tim's dark magic that's already inside you, plus this developing semblance of yours... The result can be... Some sort of atrocity-AGK!" The scientist wasn't able to finish as Salty Sam grabbed him by the throat and held him up in the air. As the scientist was struggling for air, he couldn't escape the mad man's vice-like grip.

"Do you think I care!? I WANT to become an atrocity! I want all those brats heads on sticks for humiliating me!... I don't even know what I'll become with all those very bad unpredictable things inside of me... But, if it'll make me strong enough to be a real MONSTER then I'll take it... _(CRACK!)_ Opps... Accidentally broke another one." Said Salty Sam annoyed that he accidentally killed another scientist as he tossed the dead body on the floor.

"CLEAN IT UP!" Said Salty Sam as two corpses came stumbling in and collected the body, dragging it away, "We bury, we dig hole..." Said the corpses as they were dragging the body away.

"Evil Tim isn't going to like this..." Said the little girl voice of Ruby Rose.

"What the-? How did you-?"

"It's me you idiot, Jib. I can't speak when I'm in my original form." Said Jib as she transformed back into his original form. Tall, dark, black, and had a white mask-like face that had a frowny face on it.

"So what if a few scientist die?... Is that really going to effect anything?" Asked Sam as Jib shapeshifted into Cinder.

"You kill only for the fun of it. Don't forget we have a JOB to do here, don't make any unnecessary kills unless your ordered too... Your nothing but a psycho, your only in it for the killing and the chance to get revenge on Ed." Said Jib in Cinders form.

"Says Ed's boyfriend."

"I was sent on a MISSION by Evil Tim... Ed can still see the truth and join us, but that midget Eddy and that skinny nerd can burn for all I care. None of that matters though... Just do your work... Before I MAKE you do it..." Said Jib still in Cinder's form. Salty Sam walked up to Jib, and shoved him.

"I'd like to see you make me." Said Sam as Jib growls as he shapeshifts from his Cinder form back to his original form where he grows much taller and thinner, his mask turns into an angry expression as his fingers extend, and the black tendrils on his head grow in length and writhe like angry snakes with the sharp tips at the end of them. Sam gave a sadistic smirk as they started to charge at one another... Until.

"AGH! MY... CHEST!" Said Salty Sam as he fell on his knees and on the floor along with Jib as they both started to clutch their chests. They booth looked up to see Evil Tim standing there himself with his hand outstretched.

 _"I suspect that when I have a telekinetic grasp of your hearts, along with applying pressure to them is a very painful process, no?"_ Asked Evil Tim as he still had his hand outstretched for a few more moments until he dropped it and Salty Sam and Jib tried to pick themselves back up from the immense pain.

 _"I don't like it when my forces are fighting among themselves. If I catch you two fighting again don't think that I won't hesitate to kill either of you."_ Said Evil Tim as the two minions nodded in fear. Evil Tim turned to Jib once more.

 _"Jib, go back to Beacon and continue with your espionage. Your services are no longer required here."_ Said Evil Tim as he gestured his hand and Jib nodded. As he walked away he vanished. Evil Tim turns back to Sam.

 _"And as for you, you will stay here until the day of reckoning arrives... You will stop killing the scientists I bring in and you WILL OBEY MY ORDERS! If not... Hehe, well I'm sure you can think of what will happen next."_ Said Evil Tim eye balling Sam.

"Yes sir, whatever you say." Said Sam nodding his head as Evil Tim turns around and walks away. As Evil Tim was out of earshot, Sam muttered to himself saying.

"The day when I finally kill the Ed's and any other meatbag that decided to get in my way, I will have so much pleasure slitting your throat and watching your blood dribble all over the floor." Said Sam spitefully as he turned around and walked away himself. Getting back to work.

 **A/N: Not much to say for this chapter. I just think It'll be funny to see Yang be an overprotective girlfriend and destroy whatever gets in her way to protect the people she loves. In this case Ed. In any case as always, tell me what you think, leave a suggestion, and I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye**


	26. Homecooked RWBY

**A/N: This takes place after the events of 'Breach' and before the events of 'Round One'. As always I'd like to give a very big thanks to Lord Maximus for helping me out with the scenes of this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Beacon Courtyard:** _The Next Day_

"This has got to be, without a doubt, the DUMBEST idea Eddy has ever had." Said Weiss as her and the rest of Team RWBY was standing in front of the Ed's who have created a new car forged from scrap metal.

"Why did you guys make this thing again?" Asked Blake.

"Duh! Because we can charge saps to take turns driving around in it to make some SERIOUS mullah!" Said Eddy as he giggled.

"Can I lick the bowl?" Asked Ed.

"Double D, is this thing even safe to drive in?" Asked Ruby.

"Well, technically not at this moment. It is NOT roadworthy at this moment, but with a few adjustments-" Double D was interrupted by Eddy.

"No time Sockhead! Time is money! And money is time! Let's take this baby out for a spin!" Said Eddy as he jumped in the drivers seat of the car.

"But wait, didn't Double D say it wasn't finished or something-" Yang wasn't able to finish as the car drove in reverse at 60 mph.

"NOT COOOOOOOOL! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Eddy as he was driving backwards.

"Of course, why not?" Said Weiss rubbing her head as Double D turned to Ed.

"That was really something I would expect from you Ed."

"You too Yang." Added Blake turning to face Yang.

 ** _(CRASH!)_**

"It was something we really wanted to do." Said Ed sad.

"Yeah... But, no use crying over spilt milk, let's see if Eddy's still kickin'." Said Yang as the two other Ed's and the girls ran over to the wreak site where Eddy was lying.

"Explain to me how you three built a car and managed to do all this!" Weiss gestured to the ruined courtyard.

Eddy sat up with the steering wheel still in his hands. "Whoo-hoo! Demolition derby everyone! Cool crash, huh?"

"I have seen better, Eddy." Ed said, confusing Eddy.

"What?"

"Look, the car is still intact." Ed gestured to the car and walked over the wrecked lawn. "You could have done a lot more with the trees and you didn't break a single window." Ed then took the steering wheel from Eddy. "And the steering wheel should be rammed over you head. Like so." Ed rammed the steering wheel over his head to demonstrate.

"Wow, Ed." Yang smiled. "You got a really good point there when you think about it. This is kind of mild for you guys."

"It actually is." Blake agreed.

"Compared to all the other things that have happened." Ruby admitted.

Weiss sighed. "As sad as this may sound this is actually pretty tame."

"Oh excuse me for being such a hack. I will be in my trailer." Eddy turned and suddenly bumped into the trailer behind him.

"We got a trailer!" Ed called out.

"Wait, why is there a trailer on school ground?" Weiss asked, wondering how they could have missed it.

"Was that always there?" Blake wondered.

"Perhaps some out of town folk lost their way." Double D suggested.

"But they are trespassing on school ground. We have to move it." Weiss knocked on the trailer but got no answer. "Now what?"

"Let's just move it." Eddy said, starting to push on the trailer but couldn't make move an inch. "Ed, Yang, give me a hand."

"Found one." Ed held up Double D's hand.

"Me too." Yang laughed as she held up she held up Ruby's hand.

"This joke is older than the Grimm, Yang." Ruby sighed.

"It's older then Remnant itself." Added Blake.

"Whoops, there it goes... Yup... My brain stopped." Said Ed pausing.

"Umm... You need some help Ed?" Asked Ruby. But before she could get a response, they all heard giggling.

"What was that?" Asked Yang looking around but seeing nobody. Blake used her heightened cat senses to the best of her ability.

"Can't see them! But they're moving closer!" Said Blake.

"They must be the owners of this smelly trashcan of a house, I'm sure if we talk to them-" Weiss was interrupted.

"KANKERS!" Yelled Eddy.

"Who?" Asked Yang.

"AND WE'RE IN THE OPEN!" Yelled Double D.

"QUICK! HIDE IN HERE!" Yelled Ed as he grabbed everyone and shoved them into the trailer. The Kankers toss the trailer door open like they own the place. And like the Ed's they had anime forms with impressive forms.

"Wait'll the folks at home see this!" Said Marie backing in holding a camcorder.

"I'm a movie star!" Said May as she walked in wearing sunglasses and carrying shopping bags.

"Move it May, I'm beat! Marie, get that camera out of my face–!" Yelled Lee as she shoved her blond sister out of the way then grabbed the camcorder Marie was filming with. But she stopped as she looked at the mess in their house.

"Hey, I thought this place should've been cleaned up by the time we got back. I'm calling the manager!" Said Lee walking over to the couch.

"My feet are killing me!" said May as she pries her shoes off with a spatula. "Aah...Vacations sure are tiring. What's on TV?" Asked may as she got a remote from under the couch and aimed it at the TV.

"You always pick something stupid." Said Marie as she snatched the remote away from May as Lee then pushes Marie and May off the couch and grabs the remote.

"Slide over! We're watching infomercials." Said Lee as she turns the television on, and it is revealed that the Ed's and RWBY are hiding inside the set. The two groups starred at each other for a couple of moments until Ruby thought of something.

"Umm... New gold hair conditioner! Just one use and you can have golden hair like this." Said Ruby stroking Yang's golden hair.

"Nah, that stuff is just a scam." Said May as Lee changed the channel. Weiss thought of the next channel.

"Claudio! How dare you cheat on me with my sister!" Yelled Weiss as she slapped Eddy.

 _(SLAP!)_

"Ow!" Said Eddy rubbing his cheek.

"I really hate soap operas." Said Lee as she was yelled at by Marie.

"Gimme that thing!"

"Alright, alright." Marie changes channels, and Double D imitates a siren.

"Requesting backup! We're in hot pursuit." Said Eddy imitating driving a spaceship.

"It's my turn to drive! Beep! Transfer please." Ed leans forward, and the group in the TV collapse. They were all lying on the floor dizzy until the Kankers spoke up in unison.

"IT'S OUR BOYFRIENDS!"

"And... A couple of girls in weird outfits." Said Marie.

"You boys are here too? Glad we found you." Said Lee.

"Yeah, we need tour guides." Said May lifting her foot and wiggling her toes.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you are on SCHOOL PROPROTY! You need to leave at once!" Said Weiss. As the Kankers laughed at her.

"Yeah right." Said Lee as the girls then talked in unison once more. "BUT WE'RE ON HOLIDAY!"

"Oh no, more aliens. And not the good kind." Said Ruby.

"Sun." Said May.

"Sweat." Said Lee.

"And souvenirs!" Said Marie as she opened up a bag and dumped several familiar supplies on the floor. Several non-fiction books about romance, a few black bows. a ball of yarn, and several other familiar items.

"These items look so familiar- Wait! YOU WERE IN MY ROOM!?" Asked Blake.

"YOU WERE IN OUR ROOM?!" Asked Team RWBY in unison and shock as the Kankers nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Do you have any idea of the meaning of the word 'privacy?!'" Yelled Weiss as Blake was picking her stuff back up.

"Why don't you Kankers just go back to Earth!?" Yelled Eddy.

"What are you talking about shorty?" Asked Marie.

"You aren't on Earth anymore! Your on another world called Remnant!" Said Ruby.

"And why should we care? A change of scenery is good every one and a while." Said Lee.

"Plus, our boyfriends are here to show us around!" Said May as Team RWBY looked at the Ed's.

"What are they talking about?" Asked Blake.

"You don't understand Blake! They've been stalking us for years! We don't like them!" Said Double D.

"You better keep your paws off of my man BIG ED here..." Said Yang burning as she grabbed Ed's shoulder tightly growing really hot.

"That's MY nickname for him hussy!" Yelled May.

"Who are you calling a hussy Bimbo?" Yelled Yang back.

Ed then asked Double D.

"What do we do now Double D?" Asked Ed scared.

"We'll pay you a bribe! 100 Lien, from each of us! Lien is the currency here!" said Double D.

"100?! I can't breathe!" Said Eddy hyperventilating.

"Are you guys serious?! We can take on this white trash! Come on girls!" Said Yang as her and the rest of the girls pulled out their weapons and lunged at the Kankers.

Back outside the trailer Yang was thrown out first, then Ruby, then Blake, then Weiss, then Double D, then Ed. Eddy tried to run out but was grabbed by the Kankers as he was dragged back inside kicking and screaming.

"Wait! I'll give you an IOU! Please!" Said Eddy as the door to the trailer slammed shut and all that can be heard was Eddy's screams.

"What just happened?!" Asked Yang getting up. "How did they throw us out like that!?" Asked Weiss.

"Oh heavens! If only I bought a little more Lien!" Said Double D putting his face in his hands.

"You did the best you could Double D." Said Ed placing his hand on Double D's shoulder.

"I agree with Ed." Said ruby.

"Do you really think so guys?" Asked Double D.

"Absolutely Double D." Said Ruby.

"Think what Double D?" Asked Ed oblivious.

"Okay seriously! WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!?" Yelled Blake.

"Is Eddy going to be alright?" Asked Weiss.

"He'll be fine afterwards, there's nothing we can do for him now." Said Double D.

* * *

 **Team RWBY Dorm:**

Yang, Ruby, Ed, Double D, Weiss, and Blake were all sitting on the girls beds as Ed and Double D explained who the Kankers were.

"Wait so these girls have been stalking you for years?" Blake asked.

"That's one way of putting it, Blake. Those Kankers moved in one day, stalked us during my nature hike and scared us into falling into quick sand, and when we tried to be nice to them since they moved in they suddenly put us to work in their trailer like we were trophy husbands." Double D shuddered. "They stole money we made, they snuck into our houses and stole our stuff, and flat out made it their mission to make any kiss we had in life miserable."

"Well they are not touching my man now!" Yang grabbed onto Ed who hugged her back. "They want him, they'll have to go through me!"

"Like how they already tore us apart?" Asked Weiss.

"Shut up!" Said Yang as there was a knock at the door. Blake opened it up as they saw Eddy standing there dizzy, torn clothes, bruises, and red lip marks all over him.

"What did they do to you?" Asked Weiss as Eddy slowly shrugged his way in and sat on one of the beds.

"The usual..." Responded Eddy.

"But guys seriously, how are we going to get rid of them?" Asked Ruby.

"Can't we just shove them through Double D's machine?" Asked Yang.

"We need to get them to do that in the first place, how exactly are we going to get them to walk through that portal back home if they tore through us like it was nothing?" Asked Blake.

"We can help." Said a voice from the window, as the girls and boys looked over they saw Sun hanging from the window like last time, upside down, smiling.

"SUN! STOP DOING THAT!" Yelled Blake.

"And what do mean 'WE'? Is Neptune out there too?" Asked Weiss.

"Not just him, but also Scarlet and Sage." Said Sun as he jumped into the room and looked out the window. Neptune, Scarlet, and Sage were all hanging onto the tree branch for dear life.

"How exactly does he talk us into this?" Asked Scarlet.

"I really have no idea." Said Sage. the three carefully made their way inside as they all looked over at Eddy.

"Man! What happened to you?!" Asked Neptune.

"Kankers..." Said Eddy.

"Kankers? Who or what are the Kankers?" Asked Sage.

"An evil group of witches from our world! Who wish to kiss us to death!" Said Ed.

"Umm... I don't know if you know this big guy but the last time I experienced a kiss, it was pretty pleasant." Said Sun.

"Not the way the Kankers do it." Said Double D.

"They live in that trailer on the Courtyard, when we tried to fight them they threw us all out with no problem... Well, except for Eddy..." Said Ruby pointing her thumb at Eddy.

"Don't worry ladies and gentlemen, were on the case!" Said Neptune as he and Sun pulled out their badges for everyone to see. With Scarlet and Sage rolling their eyes.

"I thought you threw those things away!" Whispered Sage to Scarlet.

"No! That was supposed to be your job!" Scarlet whispered back.

"Oh yeah! Can't forget about our mustaches!" Said Sun as he and Neptune put on their fake mustaches. The duo looked behind them to see they're teammates Scarlet and Sage didn't put on their own fake mustaches.

"...No way!" Said Sage with Scarlet nodding his head in agreement.

"Come on guys! Just put on the fake mustaches once! PLEASE!?" Asked Sun and Neptune.

"No!" Said Scarlet and Sage in unison.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

"ALRIGHT FINE WHATEVER!" Yelled Scarlet and Sage as they begrudgingly put on the mustaches and Sun and Neptune cheered.

"Let's bring some lawbreakers to justice!" Said Sun and Neptune holding their fists victoriously in he air.

"Oh, this is going to be good. We got a front view from the window and everything!" Said Eddy starting to brighten up at the fact that he'll see the Kankers smack around Team SSSN. Blake placed her hand to her forehead as she said.

"Oy vey..."

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard:**

As the Kankers were hanging out on their couch watching TV, eating chips, painting their nails, whatever, they heard a knock at the door.

"Go get it Marie!" Yelled Lee.

"Who died and made you queen?" Asked Marie as Lee punched her sister in the face, causing her to fly towards the door and slam into it. As Marie picked herself up and mumbled she opened the door to reveal a couple of boys standing there. Four in fact, one was blond and was ripped showing off his abs, one had blue hair and looked handsome, another had red hair and looked handsome as well, and the last one who had a ripped six pack as well with green hair. But they also were all wearing brown mustaches.

Marie squealed as she gestured her two sisters over. "Guys quickly! I think we have a boy band at our front door!" The two other sisters ran over to look at the four boys standing there drooling.

"Hi there boys!" Said the Kankers in unison.

"What can we do for a couple of strong guys like you?" Asked Lee.

"Junior detectives ladies!" Said Sun holding out his badge.

"We heard your aliens and your causing trouble around here! So we suggest finding the nearest interdimensional portal and use it to exit our world." Said Neptune holding out his badge as well. The three girls just stood there for another moment as they started to laugh.

"You boys are cute alright, but we can't just do that." Said May.

"They're so cute." Marie said under her breathe.

"So, what're your names hot stuff?" Asked Lee.

"Sorry ma'am, but we'll have to ask you again to leave. So we don't need to use force." Said Sun.

"You wanna fight? Alright then handsome." Said Lee as he and the rest of the Kankers step out of the trailer with Team SSSN taking a few steps backwards.

"Oh, this is gonna be so good!" Said Eddy as he was sitting near RWBY's window eating popcorn and watching along with the rest of Team RWBY.

"Eddy, your the worst!" Said Weiss as she was still looking out the window along with everyone else.

"Your the one still watching." Said Yang.

As the two groups were a considerable distance from one another, Team SSSN drew their weapons and aimed it at the girls.

"One last chance to surrender!" Said Neptune.

"I suggest you take it..." Said Lee smiling. Team SSSN charged into battle with their weapons in hand they tried their best to hit the girls, but for some unknown reason the Kankers were dodging every blow.

"How are they doing that?" Asked Yang as she took a sip of her soda.

"Beats me." Said Ruby eating popcorn.

Team SSSN tried their very best to nail the Kankers but the Kankers dodged every blow, that is until they decided to fight back. As they fought, each of the Kankers snatched the weapons away from the boys as they knocked them into a wall nearby imprinting their figures into the brick work.

"Ouch..." Said Sun as the four fell from the wall and on a pile.

"It didn't even last a minute!" Said Weiss in disbelief.

"Now you know why we're so afraid of them!" Said Eddy.

As Team SSSN picked themselves back up, they were trying to evaluate what happened. As they looked back at the Kankers they saw that they were being closed in by them.

"You can take the one with red hair Lee." Said Marie as he leg was grabbed.

"Beat it Marie! It's my turn now!" Yelled May as she grabbed her sisters leg and tossed her into a tree splitting it in two.

"I'll take the blond one with the pecs and monkey tail Lee!" Said May as she and Lee started laughing. At this point Team SSSN was practically defenseless without their weapons against opponents like these three.

"Guys... What do we do now?" Asked Scarlet.

"There's only one thing to do... Code Yellow." Said Sun.

"Are you sure there isn't any other code you want to do?" Asked Sage.

"I said CODE YELLOW!" Yelled Sun as the Kankers approach, Team SSSN begin to scream. They then fall down one by one, each clutching a lily. SSSN are imitating a line of dead bodies.

"Stay still! They can smell fear!" Whispered Sun as he went back to acting like dead body.

"Get a shovel, May. Looks like we'll have to bury 'em." Said Lee.

"Who cares? Let's just go back to watching TV!" Said May as she walked off and used Sun's staff as a back scratcher.

"Hey, wait. These guys are fakin'!" Said Marie as she pulled May back and pointed at the team who started to shiver out of fear.

"I'm gonna wet my pants." Said Neptune in fear as Eddy and Yang exploded with laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! Busted! Hahahahaha!" Laughed Eddy.

"Oh my god! I can't take it! Call a doctor Blake! HAHAHAHA!" Said Yang as she fell on the ground laughing like crazy.

"Umm... Shouldn't we help them?" Asked Ruby as Marie picked up Neptune and started to shake him, trying to get a reaction out of him. But Lee smacked him out of Marie's hands as she said.

"That's no way to make sure if they're dead! Mom says ya gotta stare at em." The Kankers stare intently at the dead team.

"They know what they're doing." Said Eddy.

* * *

 **Team RWBY Dorm:**

The gang was still in RWBY's room as the Ed's started stack things over the door to the room so the Kankers can't get in. While the rest of Team RWBY were trying to think of ways to get the Kankers back through the portal.

"Guys! I have an idea! But first we'll need a giant slingshot, a toilet, white paint, a donkey, fifty pounds of explosives, and-"

"No Ruby!" Yelled Weiss.

"How about we try to think of a plan that WON'T destroy the school." Suggested Weiss as Ed, Edd, n Eddy were still putting items against the door.

"Com'on Ed! More stuff!" Said Eddy as Ed grabbed ad table and brought it over to Eddy.

"Table for blocking!"

"More! More!"

"A chair for blocking!"

"Guys! Don't you think you MIGHT be overreacting about this a little..." Said Ruby.

"They were in our home Ruby! OUR HOME!" Said Blake turning to Ruby.

"Ed! Faster! FASTER!" Yelled Eddy.

"Cup for blocking!" Said Ed walking over with a mug in his hands. But before anyone else could do anything three knocks were made at the door.

"Hello." Said Ed as he opened the door to see all four members of Team SSSN standing there covered in kiss marks, bruises, stuffed in frilly clothes, and had makeup crudly smeared all over their faces. Eddy and Yang yet again fell on the floor laughing while everyone else starred at the boys with shocked eyes.

"Oh dear..." Said Double D as the group walked in.

"You guys owe us... BIG TIME!" Said Sage angrily pointing at the Ed's.

"What did they do to you?" Asked Weiss.

"Take a good look at us and just GUESS what they did. They even took my staff away from me!" Yelled Sun angrily.

"So, ya can't keep your hands off your staff huh, Sun?" Asked Yang smiling cheekily with Sun giving her an annoyed look.

"So back on topic, how are we going to get rid of them?" Asked Weiss.

"Well I believe if-" But Double D was interrupted at the door flew open, knocking all the stuff that the Ed's put there originally to barricade it. Standing there was Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch. Goodwitch had her wand pointed out in front of her as she used her telekinesis to knock all the objects back.

"Oh umm... Hello Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch, how can we help-" Double D was silenced as Goodwitch put her finger out in front of her to silence Double D.

"There are three hooligan girls who have running around the entirety of Beacon vandalizing propriety, invading students personal rooms, and stealing the female students clothes. Not to mention they tried to use the sinks and toilets of the school to create, and I quote "An indoor water park."" Said Ozpin as everyone in the room looked at the two professors feet as water was leaking down the hallway.

"We have tried stopping them but they seem to possess unnatural abilities or disappearing and reappearing wherever they go, we believed that Team EEE may have something to do with this... Care to explain?" Asked Goodwitch as she was glaring at everyone in the room especially the Ed's. It wasn't really helping that Ruby was giving a really nervous grin.

"Uhh... Well-" But before Eddy could say anything Miss Goodwitch's Scroll started to vibrate as she put her finger up to silence Eddy and brought the Scroll to her ear.

"Yes?... What?! We'll be there right away!" Said Goodwitch as she hung up her Scroll and turned to Ozpin.

"They've just been sighted in the Cross Continental Transmit System." Said Goodwitch as Ozpin nodded to his colleague and turned to the other kids.

"We'll come with you, your right that we do know them but they ARE NOT our friends. We've dealt with them before." Said Double D as Goodwitch was about to say no but, Ozpin nodded his head. The Ed's and Team RWBY then followed the two teachers to go and track down the Kankers. The group finally made their way to the CCT building, they made their way inside and started looking around.

"Where are they?" Asked Blake.

"Hey, can one of you guys hold the camera?" All of them heard a voice as they looked behind them and saw the Kankers standing there with the blue haired one running over with her camcorder and handing it to Ruby.

"Here girly, tape us and make it look good!" Said Marie as she handed the camera over to Ruby and all the Kankers started running over to a large and very expensive looking fish tank.

"Over by the pool girls!" Said May as the Kankers jumped into the tank with Ruby still filming everything.

"Hi mom!"

"Each of those fish cost over a thousand Lien along with that million Lien fish tank! Get out!" Yelled Goodwitch as she walked over to the tank.

"Umm... Miss Goodwitch can you move aside, I can't get a good shot." Said Ruby.

"A good shot? Miss Rose have you forgotten what we have come here to do?" Asked Goodwitch walking over to the still recording Ruby.

"That's would be something I would expect from Mister Ed over here or Miss Xiao Long." Said Ozpin gesturing over to the two students.

"That is something else we really wanted to do." Said Ed looking sad.

"Yeah..." Said Yang a little depressed.

"Okay, Yang, Ed do this, get rid of-" Weiss looked over to see the Kankers disappeared. "The fish?..."

"Should I put them in a plastic bag?" Asked Ed as all the fish were gone except for one skeleton fish that was swimming around in circles.

"Well... There goes 10,000 Lien." Said Ozpin as he took a sip of coffee.

"Did you see where they went?" Asked Eddy

"I was enraptured with Ed's whining." Said Double D.

"Is it so wrong to be liked?" Asked Ed pushing his head up against Double D's and Eddy's.

The two teachers assigned the task of capturing these new invaders with Team EEE and RWBY, since the Ed's claimed they dealt with the Kankers in the past it is the best option the staff have at the moment. With that the two Teams continued searching throughout the school grounds.

* * *

 **Beacon Dorm Hallway:**

"this is ridiculous! How are these girls constantly disappearing, reappearing, and beating up everyone they come across?!" Asked Weiss as they two groups continued to walk down the dorm hallway.

"The real question is, HOW DID THOSE FREAKS EVEN GET HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" Yelled Yang.

"I do have a theory... That when the portal was used to bring me, Ed, and Eddy here it could've damaged the fabric of space-time. And because of that I theorize that a portal opened up that just happened to be right next to their trailer and pulled it into this world... And into Beacon." Said Double D.

"Lucky us, huh?" Said Eddy annoyed.

"But, you can still use your machine to send them back right?" Asked Blake.

"Maybe... But only if we can get them into it in the first place. And that task alone is impossible..." Said Double D.

"Can we lore them is with something they like?" Suggested Ruby.

"Sarah likes to watch me eat yogurt from my belly button." Said Ed.

"Thank you for sharing that with us Ed..." Said Weiss.

"I think it's hot." Said Yang looking over at Ed.

"YANG!" But before Weiss could yell at Yang, they heard a crashing sound coming from down the hall.

"It came from Team CAFY's room!" Said Ruby as they gang sped down the hallway and got to the door believed to be team CFVY's room.

"Alright, here we go!" Said Eddy as he was turning the knob and started to push the door in. That was until Yang got a look at the dorm's number.

"Wait, Eddy don't that's not-" But Yang was too late. As Eddy looked inside he saw... A boy and a girl having some private time until they looked over at Eddy and the girl screamed.

"Hey! What are you doing in our room!?" Yelled the guy.

"Sorry!" Said Eddy awkwardly as he shut the door right before a lamp was thrown against the closed door. Eddy turned to the rest of his group as he said.

"Wrong room!" The group then moved over to the next door that was ACTUALLY Team CFVY's dorm, but even before they could knock on it, they heard a voice.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Coco as she just came back with the rest of her group after being on a huge shopping spree with bags of clothes in her hands.

"We heard noises from your dorm and there are a few vandals on the loose so-" But Blake wasn't able to finish as they all heard more rummaging from their room. Coco at this point would usually blame the Ed's yet again for what was happening but they weren't the ones who were scavenging in her room.

"Someone's in our room!" Yelled Velvet as Coco dropped her bags, pulled out her purse and kicked the door open only to see three girls she never saw before rummaging through her closet.

"Who are you!? Get out of our dorm!" Yelled Coco angrily.

"And who's gonna make us?" Asked Lee as she laid on the couch.

"Hey is this a REAL Leopard-skin thong?" Asked Marie as she came out of the closet holding a Leopard-skin thong.

"AHH!" Screamed Coco as Ed, Eddy, Yang, Yatsuhashi, Ruby, and even Fox were all trying to hold back laughter with Velvet blushing.

"That's really quite a fashion choice Coco." Said Blake.

"Hehe... I'm just holding them for another girl, what?" Said Coco nervously sweating and pulling at her collar.

"Says Coco on the tag." Said Marie as Coco dashed over to her and grabbed the thong.

"That is it! I don't care who you are! Get out of our room!" Yelled Coco as she started to pull on the thong, playing tug of war with it with Marie. As they continue to struggle the rest of the team just looked on.

"I feel like we should help Coco guys." Said Velvet worried.

"Yes, we should." Smiled Ed as Marie was throwing around Coco as she was still holding onto the thong.

"Get her to put them on Marie!" Said Lee as Marie was still throwing Coco around.

"Give it up girl you don't stand a chance against me." Said Coco dizzy.

"How's this?" Asked Marie as she wrapped Coco up in the stretchy underwear. Lee laughed as Marie spun Coco around and kicked her into a wall.

"Is... She going to be okay?" Asked Yatsuhashi as the Kankers started to laugh.

"Eddy I fear they're going to become amorous at any moment!" Said Double D.

"What's that mean?" Asked Ruby as Double D whispered what it meant into Ruby's ear. The Ed's ran away leaving the two other teams behind.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Yelled Weiss as the Kankers stepped out of the room and waved at the Ed's.

"Later boys! You'll have to rest some time!" Called out Lee as RWBY collectively face palmed themselves.

* * *

 **EEE Dorm Room:**

Team RWBY and CAFY walked down the doors angrily as they headed to Team EEE's dorm. When they actually got there, to there surprise Team CRDL was standing there as well... But covered in kiss marks and beat up as they looked over at the two other teams.

"They got to you too?" Asked Yang.

"They stole all of my clothes! And I couldn't do a THING to stop them!" Yelled Coco angrily.

"And they just RAN AWAY when we were supposed to stop them!" Yelled Weiss.

"It's the Ed's fault! I know those girls are connected with those freaks in some way! And I'm gonna make them tell me everything!" Yelled Cardin as he opened up the door to see the Ed's standing there, wrapped up in armor and holding their weapons as defense.

"Wait! Don't get me! Take Double D first!" Said Eddy.

"Hey!" Yelled Double D.

"We are too young!" Screamed Ed.

"It's US you idiots." Said Coco as the Ed's looked over at all the angry students standing in their dorm.

"We know you idiots are connected to all of this! We want an answer!" Yelled Cardin. But before any of the Ed's could answer Team JNPR walked in. Being completely unaware of what was going on.

"Hi guys... What's everybody doing in the Ed's dorm?" Asked Jaune as he and the rest of his team came walking in.

"Get lost loser! This is none of your business!" Yelled Cardin turning to look at Jaune.

"And what happened to you?" Asked Jaune referring to the torn up clothes kiss marks, and bruises that were all over them.

"Like I said! None of your business! Now, how about you get lo-" But Cardin was interrupted.

"Hey... Has anyone seen Ruby?" Asked Yang as she was looking around.

"Who cares?!" Yelled Cardin making Yang angry.

"... Can we break his legs now?" Asked Nora happily.

"Hey guys! Sorry I went missing!" Said Ruby as she claimed through the Ed's window holding something under her arms.

"Ruby! Where have you been?!" Asked Weiss.

"I just got ahold of something that MIGHT come in handy with bargaining with the Kankers... Hehehe." Said Ruby with a bit of a malicious smile as she walked over to everyone, holding something behind her back.

"Ruby... What did you do?..." Asked Double D suspiciously.

"I just sneaked into their trailer and snagged something of theirs so bargain with them with." Said Ruby smiling. Each one of the Ed's had terrified looks on their faces, while everyone else had looks of confusion.

"I stole their ship in a bottle!" Said Ruby happily as she showed the item to everyone. "Opps! Got my finger stuck in it!" Ruby's finger was stuck in the bottle. All the Ed's could do is stare in horror.

* * *

 **Miles Away:**

Kevin, Jonny, Plank, Rolf, and Qrow were still on their journey over to Beacon as they made they're way through another village.

"Just a few more days boys, and we'll be at Beacon in no time." Said Qrow.

"But it was an exiting trip! We got new weapons! Fought those monsters along the way!-" Jonny was interrupted

"And had to drag that idiot Qrow out of the bars he was in when he was too drunk to even walk." Said Kevin bitterly.

"Hahaha, sorry kid, can't change who I am." Said Qrow smiling.

"Yet Rolf still misses his home... But that still won't stop Rolf and his companions to halt now. And fighting the dark creatures along the way that resembles Rolf's old sworn enemy and protecting the innocent is great indeed! Papa and Nana would be so proud of Rolf!" Said Rolf as they continued to walk. But they stopped as they sensed something was wrong.

"Wait, why did we stop?" Asked Kevin as Rolf looked around to see all the animals of the village that were freaking out. The horses, pigs in pens, cows, and chickens in pens were freaking out.

"What's wrong with the animals? Is there gonna be another Grimm attack?" Asked Qrow as Rolf bent down to the ground and dug out a lump of dirt as he put it in his mouth, chewed and spit out. Rolf then took out a chicken leg and placed it to his ear. The rest of the group was starring in confusion at Rolf.

"What's he doing?" Asked Qrow.

"No idea." Said Jonny as Rolf's face suddenly became one of fear and turned to his travelling companions.

"A great doom is coming for us all! Quickly! We must find shelter!" Screamed Rolf as he picked up Qrow, Jonny, and Kevin and ran over to an open cellar door near by and ran into it as he dropped his allies and turned to the open doors as he grabbed ahold of them.

"Have mercy on our miserable souls!" Yelled Rolf as he shut the doors.

* * *

 **Somewhere else:**

Evil Tim was performing one of his evil experiments. But something stopped him as he felt a chill run down his spine and looked around his lab.

 _"... A very dark presence is coming... Something darker then me..."_ Said Evil Tim.

* * *

 **Beacon:**

Back at Beacon Ruby continued to hold the bottle in front of everybody as the Ed's remained very silent. It was so quiet that everyone could hear the increased heart rate of Double D.

 _Thump thump... Thump thump... Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump, thump thump, thump thump, thump-_

"DEAR LORD RUBY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? YOU STOLE THE KANKERS BOTTLE!? AND NOW IT'S STUCK TO YOUR FINGER!?" Yelled Double D hysterically.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Yelled Eddy.

"WHO! WHAT! WHERE! WHY!" Yelled Ed terrified. But just as someone was going to say something to the Ed's Ren spoke up.

"I sense a dark presence coming closer and closer..." Said Ren as everyone heard a big crashing sound outside. As everyone looked over to the window they saw the Kankers laughing as they were running amuck throwing trash cans around, tearing down street poles, tearing down trees, and fires following them. As they made their way into the distance and weren't able to be seen anymore the ground shook as colossal cracks formed and tore the earth below them apart with hot lava seeping out of them.

"... Even if Yang was shaved she couldn't cause this much distruction..." Said Ruby in shock.

"WHO ARE THEY?!" Yelled Jaune.

"Okay look, I'm pretty sure all they want back is the bottle... So I'm sure if we all work toge-"

"Team CRDL just left Weiss." Said Blake as everyone looked over to see the dust clouds of where the four bullies have once been.

"Okay... So I'm sure if us, the Ed's, Team JNPR, and-"

"Team CFVY just left to try and stop the Kankers themselves." Said Pyrrah as Team CAFY was nowhere to be seen either.

"OH COME ON!" Yelled Weiss out of frustration.

"Okay! So all we have to do is get the bottle off of Ruby's finger and give the bottle back to the Kankers before they cause any more destruction!" Said Double D as Nora pointed at the window.

"What's that?" Asked Nora as a dark object came closer and closer to the window until it smashed it's way through and tumbled into the Ed's dorm.

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

It turned out to be a car.

"...I feel like I'm partly responsible for the apocalypse..." Said Ruby.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Said Ed smiling.

"At this point, I'm willing to listen to any ideas." Said Eddy.

"We remove the bottle with sticky tape!" Said Ed as the rest starred at Ed confused.

"Sticky tape?" Asked Jaune.

"Stick? She's already stuck!" Said Weiss.

"And what do you mean by that Weiss? Ed's a genius! I did the same thing when Ren got three fishing hooks stuck in his thumb." Said Nora pridefully.

"Three? How did he get three stuck in there?" Asked Jaune.

"*Sigh* I tried to get the first one out with another fishing hook... And when that didn't work I tried again with another fishing hook. Not my brightest idea..." Said Ren a little embarrassed.

"Perhaps we should do it quickly before the Kankers cause any more carnage." Said Pyrrah.

"This is stupid." Said Eddy as they gang starts to walk away.

"Ed may have a point Eddy." Said Blake.

"Just follow my league buckos!" Said Ed.

* * *

 **Lunch Hall:**

In the lunch hall the three teams got a tall latter and tapped the bottle that Ruby was stuck to, to the high ceiling. As Eddy attached the last few pieces of tape he was finished.

"Alright red, looks like we're finished. Get ready? And-" Eddy wasn't able to finish as Pyrrah called out.

"Umm, Eddy, are you sure none of the staff or teachers will notice if there is any left over residue or damages if this doesn't work?" Asked Pyrrah.

"Pyrrah... There are three aliens outside causing unheard of destruction, and will cause much more if we don't get this bottle back to them." Said Yang.

"Yeah! So jump Ruby!" Said Nora as Ruby did just that and fell. Being unsuccessful with removing the bottle and damaging a small area of the ceiling.

"Ow... I'm okay!" Said Ruby.

"Well, that plan failed." Said Jaune.

"Okay! That's it, now we're gonna remove that bottle the old fashion way! With a few power tools!" Said Eddy smiling with everyone else getting a worried feeling do to Eddy's idea.

The three teams would then make they're way over to the Blacksmiths room of the school we're Ruby first forged the Ed's weapons. As they made it inside they locked the metal door to the room as best as they could.

"Alright Ruby, just put your hand somewhere and I'll get the power tool that'll be perfect for removing that." Said Eddy as he started digging through the box of power tools.

"However your going to get rid of the bottle Eddy do it quick! I'm scared of what else the Kankers will do if they don't get they're bottle back." said Jaune.

"Bingo!" Said Eddy as he pulled out a huge buzzsaw and turned it on as everyone starred at it in horror. Except for Ed.

"Oh! I saw this in a scene from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre!" Said Ed smiling.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Are you sure we can't just use butter or grease or something?" Asked Ruby obviously scared.

"This'll be quicker! Now hold still!" Said Eddy as he charged at Ruby with the huge buzzsaw. Ruby screamed as she jumped out of the way and Eddy accidentally cut a table in half.

"Hold still!"

"AHH!" A comedic and slightly horrific scene unfolded of Eddy chasing Ruby around with a huge buzzsaw in hand. Everyone just stood by as they watched what was happening.

"I'm starting to question the state of Eddy's sanity." Commented Blake as Eddy continued to chaise Ruby around.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Hopefully that's team CFVY come to say they were finished with the Kankers." Said Jaune as he walked over to the metal door and opened it.

"Wait Jaune don't-" But Double D was too late as the door opened up to reveal the Kanker sisters standing there. Lee standing in the middle and holding a defeated Cardin by his hair.

"This kind boy right here told us where we might find you." Said Lee as Ruby and Eddy stopped their little fiasco and everyone turned to face the Kankers. Seeing the power and destructive capabilities the Kankers possessed, Jaune slowly closed the door and locked it. As he turned around, he stood there silently for a moment as he said.

"WE NEED TO HIDE!" But before everyone else could react accordingly the door came flying from it's hinges and smashed into the wall. The group screamed as they all ran into a corner.

"Umm... Oh look! Hey yeah, we we're just about to-" But Eddy wasn't able to finish as Lee grabbed ahold of Ruby's hand and and simply... Pulled the bottle off. Team's JNPR and RWBY starred with total surprise and shock in their eyes.

"We're a family again girls!" Said Lee as the sisters started to fight over the bottle and made their way out.

"I think that was the Kankers bottle guys!" Said Ed as everyone gave an annoyed look.

"Well, I am just glad that this didn't end in travesty like the last time." Said Double D.

"Wait, this happened before? Did you guys KNOW that the Kankers could just remove it without hurting Ruby?!" Asked Jaune.

"Okay, in our defense the last time we had the bottle it was stuck to Ed's finger. And the Kankers didn't hurt him for some reason and just took the bottle back. We didn't think they would be as gentle with Ruby!" Said Eddy, actually bringing up a valid point.

"So does that mean..." Started off Pyrrah.

"The Kankers are finished with their rampage!" Said Ed victoriously.

"I'm just glad they didn't take my hand along with the bottle." Said Ruby as she started rubbing her wrist.

"Yeah but we still have a problem, they're still here." Said Yang.

"Well then, I guess I will look for Professors Oobleck, Port, Ozpin, and Goodwitch to help me with my portal plans and send the Kankers back home." Said Double D as he walked out of the room. The others just stood there.

"What now?" Asked Eddy.

"Maybe clean up the mess the Kankers made?" Suggested Weiss.

"I got this rubber band!" Said Nora as she pulled out a rubber band and pulled it back with one hand and held it with the other.

"So what?" Asked Eddy annoyed as Nora pulled back the rubber band further.

 ** _(SNAP!)_**

"Ow!"

* * *

 **Miles Away:** _In the random Cellar_

Rolf lit a match as him, Qrow, Jonny, and Kevin were still in the basement. Rolf smelt the air as he pinched his nose and said.

"The stench of immortal doom still taints the air, yes?"

"Does that mean we can leave now?" Asked Qrow.

"Or, perhaps it is one of us who has made the wind of foul air... hard to tell." Said Rolf.

"... Do ya guys wanna play a game of eye spy?" Asked Jonny.

"NO!" Yelled Qrow and Kevin in unison.

"I spy something... Grey!"

"CINDER BLOCKS!" Said two angrily as the cellar they were in was totally made up of cinder blocks.

* * *

 **Beacon:**

"Everyone, I believe I know how the Kankers arrived here and how they managed to overpower almost everyone here." Double D addressed the teacher staff, teams EEE, RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, CRDL, and even Cinder's team. "First I must explain how my machine worked to bring myself and my friends to Remnant."

He started drawing on the board.

"To begin, each universe has its own set of rules, including rules of time and space. We live, we age, and we die and it is almost impossible for two universes to interact. To explain this as best as I can try to think of our worlds as two train tunnels instead of universes and we are on the trains in each tunnel. To be morse specific, we are on one train car, our ancestors are in one behind us and our descendants are in the next car." Double D began, continuing to draw. "The signatures are always there, even after we die as the cars represent our timelines. It is only after we die do we exit the train, essentially leaving the timeline of our world and moving on, I guess is the most scientific term for explaining are closely as I can what happens when we die. My machine, for the lack of a better explanation allowed us to find a stop station, to exit from our train on Earth to the one on Remnant and reach here in as much a smooth fashion as one could when traveling from one universe to another."

"Fascinating, fascinating." Dr. Obeleck cut in. "This of course means that the human terms for yesterday, today and tomorrow is non-existent and simply our way of describing the passing of day and night."

"Exactly. We describe the future as tomorrow but when the sun rises tomorrow becomes today and then becomes yesterday. My machine scanned for the closest tunnel, looking for energy signatures that match a human's as close as possible and when we stepped through the portal we were converted energy and matter, essentially we were broken down and remade before coming out the other side."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Jaune asked.

"Extremely, if we were not careful and if we tried to move beyond our natural timeline. You see, Jaune, when we arrived we were different from how looked in our world. This was done because so we would not be seen as an aberration."

"An aberration?" Blake questioned.

"Leaping from one reality to another is dangerous, especially if you have a portal that can circumvent the laws of space and time. Everyone in this room was naturally born on this world, except Eddy, Ed, and myself. There was the chance that we could not fit into the natural cycle of this world since we are not from Remnant so the machine modified us to appear in every way as if we were born on Remnant and not Earth." Double D smiled. "Fortunately since this world supports humanoid life we were not modified in such a manner that our souls would reject our new bodies."

"Brilliant! Simply brilliant!" Obeleck applauded. "This proves so many theories! It even proves humans from other dimensions can unlock their Auras like us!"

"Can we please focus on the at hand?" Goodwitch asked.

"Yes, my apologies. Well, it seems the Kankers and their trailer were pulled in by a naturally formed portal that opened up and swallowed them, bringing them here to Remnant like my machine did with us. The difference is that a naturally formed portal cannot be as adjusted as mine was and thus when the Kankers emerged they were only partially modified for this world."

"Partially?" Ruby asked.

"They got here without a free ticket." Ed said.

"Ed, shut up." Eddy sighed.

"Actually Eddy, Ed is right. His explanation fits what was happened perfectly."

"Huh?"

"Essentially their bodies now resemble anyone here but the portal affected their molecules, trying to change them but it was only done halfway and thus left them unstable. As you all saw they can bend the laws of physics, possess incredible strength, having the ability to pop up anywhere, and other unique abilities. But none of it is the work of their Semblances if they even have one. Even though the Kankers do not understand what has happened their bodies they're bodies are molecularly unstable, because of this its started to damage the universe they are in." Double D continued. "My machine is the ticket we used to get on Remnant's train while the Kankers technically cheated when they got here and as a result their bodies did not have the chance to adapt to the travel from our world to here. It is their new strength and their weakness and if something is not done soon, they might not survive much longer."

"Survive?" Weiss asked.

"They are too unstable to properly exist in this world like me and my friends do. If they stay here," Double D looked grave. "The energy will disperse itself along with the Kankers."

The smart ones in the room instantly understood what it meant but Eddy was the one to ask for the others. "So what does that mean?"

"They will explode, Eddy. Literally, explode." Double D answered. "Boom."

"Yikes!" Yang commented.

"It gets worse. Depending on how much longer the Kankers have been here I estimated that they're molecular structure and effect on the world around them is enough that the resulting explosion will destroy Beacon. If they reach any higher they could destroy half or all of Vale." Double D shook his head. "And the resulting explosion could even affect the reality of the universe due to the unstable molecules of the Kankers, breaking down it down and affecting it on a level I cannot even fathom."

"... Well that went from zero to a hundred fast." Commented Yang.

"Can they be cured?" Ozpin asked as everyone tried to absorb this information.

"There is only one I can think of. My portal machine can possibly stabilize them if they step through it and return to our world."

"Well then, we're doomed. No way the Kankers will actually leave and go back. They don't care about anyone or anything." Eddy groaned. "No way we will convince them to step through the portal."

"You mean, they're just going to let the universe die like that?" Asked Emerald.

"No, they aren't killers or sociopaths but they are incredibly stubborn and have extraordinarily low IQ's that they won't pay attention to my warnings." Said Double D.

"Come on. You have to have something." Weiss urged the Eds.

"I am afraid Eddy is right. The Kankers only see and hear what they want to see and hear and they care little about the needs and problems of others. They will just not pay any attention to the warnings we would give them. I can only think of offering ourselves to them to give them some incentive." Double D agreed.

"No way!" Yang shouted.

"Out of the question!" Weiss said.

Blake shook her head.

"We are not letting you sacrifice yourselves to those freaks! There has got to be another way." Ruby said.

"But how are we going to get rid of them? With this weather it's going to be a LONG vacation for them." Said Blake.

"Hmm... Weather huh?" Said Eddy coming up with another idea as everyone else cringed, Eddy being at Beacon long enough for everyone to know what Eddy's plans are usually like. But luckily Double D knew what Eddy ment as he said to them.

"It's not what you think! We got rid of the Kankers with this plan as well! We just need to work together!" Said Double D as they all started to discus a plan.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard:**

The sun is beating down on the Kankers. The girls have taken various pieces of furniture from various students dorms and place them on the Courtyard in front of the trailer. They are lounging there in swimsuits now, under a flag of Coco's Leopard-skin thong.

"Hey Marie, can you flip me over? I'm getting crispy." May didn't get a reply.

"Marie, flip me over! I'm getting crispy!" Said May louder more irritated.

"MARIE!" Yelled May as her red-headed sister had enough.

"Shut up, May!" Yelled Lee as she flipped the table over that May was lying down on. Lee then jumps over to and lays on Marie.

"Can't ya hear you sister talkin' to ya?" Asked Lee.

"Nope. I guess it's just this summer air, I guess." Said Maries as she plucks a hair from Lee's armpit.

"Ow!" Yelled Lee as Marie laughed and ran away.

"Hahaha! Sucker!" As Lee chased Marie but stopped when they were under a surprised rainstorm.

"Uh oh. It's raining!" Yelled the girls as they turned around and ran back.

"Rain!?" Asked May as Lee and Marie grab May and use her hair like an umbrella.

"Does my hair look okay?" Asked Lee.

"Summer rain, you can never predict them." Double D said from above the trailer, holding a large hose with Pyrrha, Jaune, and Ren.

"Nora, Eddy, Cardin, commence thunder!" Double D instructed.

"Oh yeah!" Nora grinned as she banged on the trash can, making loud noises that sounded like thunder.

"It's a typhoon!" Yells May as she was clutching her sisters close, zips her hair shut and the Kankers fall over to the ground.

"So what? We're not gonna let a little typhoon ruin our vacation, are we?" Asked Lee as she picked up May. But suddenly winds suddenly blast the sisters. Marie is blown into the trailer door, and May has to hang on to Lee.

"Hang on, May!" Yells Lee as May loses her grip, and May hits the door and Marie.

"We got the debris, Double D." Ed said, carrying a large bush. "I wanted to do this."

"With plenty of maggots and worms." Yang laughed as Ed tossed it in front of the fan. "Their trailer park is gong to have a new ego-system!"

The bush hits her, sending her into her sisters. The combined weight of the Kankers and the bush pushes their trailer door open, sending them inside. A tree then pushes its way into the trailer. And somehow Neptune got caught in the 'typhoon' as he was getting pushed back.

"My thighs! They're burning!"

"Excellent Gentlemen! Me, Miss Schnee and Miss Belladonna have already activated Mister Double D's portal. You may proceed!" Said Professor Oobleck as he was standing next to Double D's machine with the girls.

"I got my babies!" Coco shouted as she and Ruby jumped out of the trailer window, carrying all of Coco's stolen clothes.

"Great job, Ed. Now get them out of our school!" Weiss said as she turned on the portal machine.

"Okey-dokey, smoky!" Ed said as he turned off the fan and walked over to the trailer. "They rhyme!"

"Well this worked out quite well." Double D said, him along with everyone watching and smiling as Ed and Yang lifted up the Kanker's trailer.

"Cheerio Kanker sisterois!" Ed said as he and Yang tossed the trailer into the portal. "Don't even think about. Think about it!"

"Please, Ed. No more rhymes." Weiss said as the teams all gathered together.

"And stay away from my man!" Yang shouted into the portal.

"And don't ever come back!" Yelled Ruby.

"Don't even think about it, think about it!" Yelled Ed as Yang hugged him and Ed hugged back.

"Yang, Ed... Can you guys please calm down with the rhymes?" Asked Pyrrah walking over to them.

But, unbeknownst to everyone something went wrong with the portal coordinates and started bouncing around the spaces inbetween realities. As the Kankers were all screaming and getting motion sickness.

Back in Beacon the all the staff left along with team's CRDL, Cinder's group, SSSN, and CFVY. Only EEE, RWBY, and JNPR were still there as they were cleaning off the furniture the Kankers were lying on.

"Filthy! Filthy! Filthy!" Said Weiss as he was spraying germ-away on a piece of furniture.

"That's something I'd expect from Double D Weiss!" Said Yang as Nora jumped in. "Yeah, you DO sound like Double D.

"Just... Please don't remind me guys." Said Weiss as she gave out a sigh of relaxation and sat back down on her piece of furniture. But out of nowhere the portal machine started back up as everyone heard the Kankers screaming.

"Who turned that thing back on?" Asked Eddy.

"Do you guys hear something?" Asked Jaune.

"... Aw, man!" Said Eddy as the trailer came flying back through the portal, bounced on top of all the three teams and somehow trajected and flew back into the portal. But the trailer itself was inbetween the RWBY-verse and another universe.

* * *

 **Red Vs Blue:**

"Hey." Said Simmons

"Yeah?" Asked Grif

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

"It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night." Said Grif as both stare at each other in silence.

"...What?! I mean why are we out here, in this canyon?"

"Oh. Uh... yeah."

"What was all that stuff about God?"

"Uh...hm? Nothing."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

But before the two can continue on with their philosophical conversation about the universe and all of reality, a blue portal opened up from behind them as they turn around.

"Woah! What the heck is that thing?!" Asked Simmons.

"I don't know! And why is there half of a trailer coming through it?" Asked Grif as Sarge ran up to them and asked "What are you dirtbags doing!? And what is a trailer coming from a po- Trailer!?" Yelled Sarge as he ran up to the trailer and tried pushing it back to wherever it came from.

"Come help me push this thing back dirtbags! It could be a trap from the blues!" Yelled Sarge as he started pushing the trailer back with Grif and Sarge coming to help.

"Stay off of our territory Blues!" Yelled Sarge.

"I don't tink the Blues are behind this." Said Grif.

"I agree with Grif." Said Simmons.

"Shut up and push!" Yelled Sarge.

As the Ed's, JNPR, and RWBY start seeing the trailers coming back through the portal, they immediately dash over to it and start to try to push the trailer back. All except for Yang and Ed who dash through the portal and into the Red Vs. Blue universe.

"Umm, guys you have a- Oh, I guess you already know." Said Ed as he and Yang were already in the other universe.

"Hey Ed! Nice suit of armor!" Said Yang looking over at Ed who was suddenly wearing futuristic green armor.

"You too Yang!" Said Ed pointing to Yang who was wearing a female yellow version of the futuristic armor. As the two were admiring their new appearances Eddy, Double D, all of Team's JNPR, and RWBY were trying their best to keep the Kankers out of their reality. The two forces rocking the trailer back and forth.

"Now this is what I call a vacation." Said Marie as all three of the Kankers were sitting on the couch sliding from one side of their trailer to the other side. With their forms shifting from anime-like forms when they were technically in the RWBY universe then turning to armored blue, yellow, and red adult female forms when they're in the Red Vs. Blue Universe.

"Just like the cruise Mom took." Said Lee as the trailer shifts over bringing them to the Red Vs. Blue side.

"I don't feel so good." Said May as the trailer shifts again as she puts her hand over her mouth.

"They're yours!" Screamed Eddy and Ruby in unison pushing back.

"No way! Take your junk back Blues! And I have no idea how you got a portal machine!" Yelled Sarge as he and his group pushed back.

"Who the HECK are the Blues?!" Yelled Weiss.

"Ed! Yang! Help!" Yelled Double D and Blake.

"Nah, looks like you guys could use the exercise." Said Yang.

"One plus one equals one on a bun!" Said Ed smiling as Sarge, Simmons, and Grif start pushing the trailer back into the RWBY universe.

"ED! YANG!" Yelled everyone.

 **A/N: Longest chapter by far. Oh, and if your curious about what the Kankers might look like in the RWBY universe just go on _DeviantArt_ and look up _Kankers WIP_ by _Mookyvet._ As always, leave a comment, tell me what you think, leave a suggestion, and I hope you've enjoyed. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	27. Ashes of Another World

**A/N: This takes place after the events of 'Breach' and before the events of 'Round One'. Enjoy.**

 **Beacon:** _The Next Day_

Double D was standing in his lab making a few more adjustments to his machine. After to the whole fiasco the last day Double D wanted to make sure there were going to be ABSOLUTLY no flaws with crossing into other universes or dimensions. Don't want to be molecularly unstable and potentially destroy all of space-time like the Kankers. Or another plethora of negative possibilities that could happen if the portal wasn't calibrated JUST right.

"Hey Sockhead, ya still working on that do-hicky of yours?" Asked Eddy as he walked into the lab with Ed.

"Yes Eddy, I'm just calibrating the machine as best as I can so we won't be meleculary unstable and risk destroying the universe like the Kankers." Said Double D.

"So if it can send the Kankers back like that... Why can't it send us back home too?" Asked Eddy.

"Well Eddy, whenever we travel through the spaces inbetween universes and dimensions they can leave scars. When we first arrived by accident the first machine I made had it's calibrations totally out of balance. We are actually extraordinarily lucky that we didn't end up as the same unstable state as the Kankers... Or even worse being ripped in half." Said Double D as Eddy shivered. "I'm afraid that if we try to return back to our universe now there are countless negative scenarios that could occur if I don't make the necessary calibrations JUST right and-"

"In English!" Said Eddy.

"We just need a little more time for the holes we made in our universe to heal before we decide to hop back and fourth. I also need a little more time to make the adjustments we need to make before we cross universes." Said Double D as this actually caused Ed to grow a face of worry.

"Wait, if we need time before we hope back and forth between Remnant and Earth... Does that mean we can't come back here when we get home?" Asked Ed sadly.

"Com'on lumpy, of course we can hop back and forth, just like what Double D said a few days ag-"

"Actually Eddy... Ed is right." Said Double D as Eddy turned to his genius of a friend.

"Wh-What do you mean Sockhead?" Asked Eddy. Double D remained silent for another moment or two, knowing what he and his friends both knew what the situation was.

"... In short and understandable way... If we constantly cross inbetween Earth and Remnant it could create scars in the fabric of space time and could easily destroy either universe." Said Double D.

"Than... Then that means-" Eddy's sentence was finished by Ed.

"We either stay in Remnant or go home..." Said Ed sadly.

"I am working on the machine as best as I can to make it a stable doorway between universes. But... The healing process with scars in the universe can be various. It can either take a few seconds, or a few thousand years. Even though those scars at most will take several years to heal, I estimate that they will heal within a few days... But, when travelling in between universes it can be unpredictable." Said Double D as Ed and Eddy look down sad. Knowing that if universe hopping can become WAY too dangerous they might never see team RWBY again...

"Yet on the bright side, I am still making progress on the stabilization of the machine." Said Double D as Ed and Eddy started to perk up.

"Really? At least there's SOME good news." Said Eddy.

"Well... I just hope that I will still be able to see Yang after Double D's machine is fixed." Said Ed smiling.

"Aren't you two going to work on another scheme for today?" Asked Double D still working on his machine.

"Nah, at least for now me and monobrow are just gonna hang out here. But, I will use one of those tricks Dr. Samedi taught me during our last mission." Said Eddy.

"There is a difference between doctor and Professor you know, Eddy." Said a voice as all the Ed's looked over to see they're new friend Professor Baron Samedi walking through the entrence.

"Hi there skeleton man!" Said Ed waving over to the professor.

"Umm... Sorry about Ed professor, he just likes to give people nicknames." Said Double D turning away from his machine and talking to the professor, wishing not to offend him. Samedi just laughed as he said.

"No worries, I was actually called here by General Ironwood and Ozpin themselves to assist with the 'Evil Tim' problem that has been going on lately. But, that doesn't mean I will show you all new tricks in fighting and... thievery." Said Samedi as he spun his cane and pulled out a wallet from nowhere. As Eddy got a closer look at it, he noticed it was HIS.

"What the- How did you do that?" Asked Eddy as Samedi tossed the wallet back to Eddy.

"Eddy, I've been a conman for over 30 years... You learn a thing or two, plus I can show you three how two do the same thing with womens undergarments." Said Samedi as he chuckles, Eddy smiled, Ed smiled, and Double D rolled his eyes.

"Of course sir, I will keep that in mind when we're going to be attacked by a horde of bloodthirsty Grimm." Said Double D.

"Well, men will be men. Hey is that the machine that brought you three here?" Asked Samedi as he walked over to the machine and got a closer look at it.

"Yup, I made it myself." Said Double D proudly.

"I must say this is very impressive... I bet Forneus would love to see this." Said Samedi still marveling at the machine.

"Who's Forneus?" Asked Ed.

"An old friend of mine, he's a huge geek and a genius with this kind of stuff. Well it was nice to see you boys again, but I must get back to tracking down Evil Tim." Said Samedi as he started walking away. But that's when the Ed's stopped him.

"Skeleton man wait!" Yelled Ed as Samedi turned to look at the three boys.

"We have plenty of information about him, but you can read it all yourself from Ed's comic book." Said Double D as he put on a plastic glove and dug through Ed's pocket, until he found it and handed the item to the professor.

"'The Course of Evil Tim?' What is this?" Asked Baron.

"It's one of Ed's stupid comics, but it has a TON of info about Evil Tim that can probably help you. But you can only have it, if you show me how to steal woman's underwear." Said Eddy a bit perverted.

"EDDY!" Yelled Double D as Samedi started looking though the comic book.

"Very informal, you won't mind if I borrow this for a little while to try and track down Evil Tim do you?" Asked Samedi as all the Ed's nodded.

"Well thank you very much gentlemen." Said Samedi as he tipped his hat to them. "I will make sure to return it when I'm done, I'll see you later." Said Samedi as he left.

"Oh, and good luck in the tournaments... I know your going to use the skills I thought you well." Said Samedi leaving.

"You... Didn't teach us anything." Said Eddy.

"Didn't I?" Said Samedi as he finally exited the door.

"So... What now?" Asked Eddy as he turned to his two friends.

"I almost forgot to tell you Eddy, there's something we need to do." Said Double D as both of his friends looked at him. "I have already found the universe that Salty Sam was talking about. 'Earth Two' as it's apparently called. I believe if we enter that world that Evil Tim and Salty Sam has originated from we can explore that world and find something that can help us defeat Evil Tim." Said Double D.

"Seriously Double D?! Baron is already on the case! Why should we go to a world were we could be killed a hundred different ways?" Asked Eddy.

"Because if Evil Tim has something up his sleave we can pull out an ace of our own!" Said Ed turning to Eddy.

"You too!?" Asked Eddy as he started to rub his head.

"... Okay, let's say we even DID go, what do you think we'd even find there to help us out?" Asked Eddy.

"I recall Salty Sam mentioning that we were the leaders of humanity and fought against Evil Tim's forces. If that's true then we can track down useful weapons or useful data that can help us defeat Evil Tim once and for all. And we can also give the weapons to the hunters of this world to maybe have a better edge on the Grimm. But, it's all still theoretical." Said Double D.

"The military and hunters will protect us if anything goes wrong, plus we're not pushovers ourselves, we have weapons and powers now. What can Evil Tim do against us?" Asked Eddy.

"Obviously you haven't done your research, Ed." Said Double D gesturing to Ed.

"In the comic Evil Tim can control minds, control energy, has superhuman strength and speed, he has lazer vison, he can summon demons, he can heal from any wound, he can shapeshift, he's REALLY smart, he can control the elements, he can bring back the dead, he can-"

"OKAY FINE I GET IT!" Yelled Eddy as he continued to rub his temples, now knowing the severity of what Evil Tim could possibly do. Yet, this information is still from a comic book from Ed about a monster. But considering when they were attacked by crows when Ed performed the ritual from the comic, the zombies they fought a few days ago, and all the other crazy stuff that's happened. He'll believe anything nowadays.

"... *Sigh* Alright, fine I'll do it. But if there's even a TINY bit of danger there we're leaving!" Said Eddy.

"Happy you agreed to come Eddy." Said Double D smiling.

"Yeah Eddy! We'll find Evil Tim's weakness and save the world!" Said Ed as he hugged Eddy and picked him off the ground.

"Get off me!" Said Eddy.

"Save the world? Without us?" Asked Ruby as she and the rest of her team made it into Double D's lab.

"Oh, greetings ladies. We were just going to go to the world where Evil Tim originated from and find a way to defeat him." Said Double D.

"Wait, you mean that alternate world that parallels yours? Is it even safe?" Asked Blake with growing concern.

"I have already did a complete scan of the planet, both fortunately and unfortunately all life is whipped out..." Said Double D as the girls let out a collective gasp.

"You mean..." Yang's sentence was finished by Double D.

"Technically all natural Earth life. The only natural Earth life that inhabits there now is bacteria and only a few plant species. Yet... Many of the demons and atrocities Evil Tim has released there still roam. But, luckily for us the area of that world we're going to go to is 100% abandoned. So no monster threat." Said Double D.

"But wait, if most of the life died there and only a few plant survived... Wouldn't the air be deadly?" Asked Weiss.

"Oh yes, the air itself is extremely toxic." Said Double D as Eddy and Team RWBY yelled out. "WHAT!?"

"But don't fret now, I've created air masks specifically made for hostile atmosphere environments. So, no worries about that." Said Double D as he then turned back to his machine and started turning the machine on.

"We should be going now." Said Double D.

"What? Why now?" Asked Eddy.

"Because we can't waste anymore time, if Evil Tim is truly planning something big we need to get what we need to stop him as soon as possible." Said Double D as he opened up a box.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to do that? Why can't you just send in Atlasian Knights or something like that, that can just get what you want?" Asked Weiss.

"I believe this is something we need to do. I'm bringing us to the Peach Creek of Earth Two." Said Double D as he turned around and turned on the machine then handed his two friends the air masks that they'll need.

"Are you guys sure you don't want us to come along? I mean, if there are any monsters or stuff like that there I'm sure we can help you." Said Ruby.

"Yeah! If any monsters decide to mess with ya guys we'll take em' down no problamo." Said Yang as she smashed her fists together.

"Sorry girls, I only have enough masks here for only the three of us." Said Double D as he put his mask on.

"Well... Just be careful okay guys? We don't want you do get hurt." Said Blake.

"Don't worry bow, if Double D say's this place is as dead as a domino's pizza place, then I'm sure we'll be fine." Said Eddy as he put his mask on.

"Just make sure to not get killed while there, or else I will go there and KILL you again!" Said Weiss pointing at Eddy. Saying in her own way for him to be careful.

"Don't worry Weiss, we'll be fine." Said Eddy as he turned to the portal.

"Double D..." Said Blake as she put her hand on Double D's shoulder. "Be careful... I don't want to lose a friend." Said Blake as Double D smiled and nodded as he turned to the machine.

"Hey Ed, I wanna give you a little something before you leave... A little good luck present." Said Yang as Ed turned around to face her, only for him to be pulled in by Yang for another big kiss. With the rest of Team RWBY rolling their eyes.

"Do you ever get tired of sucking face Yang?" Asked Weiss as Yang pulled away from Ed with Ed walking away having hearts in his eyes.

"Do you ever get tired of leaching of your daddy's wealth?" Asked Yang.

"Shut up, Yang." Said Weiss. As all the Ed's made it to the portal entrance.

"Well anyway, good luck guys!" Said Ruby as the Ed's and Team RWBY waved to each other as they entered the portal.

* * *

 **Earth Two, Peach Creek:**

As the Ed's walked through the portal they made it to the other side. Feeling as if their stomachs were turned upside down and shaken. As all three were about to lean forward and vomit, they quickly swallow their breakfasts back into their stomach as they took deep breaths. They shifted forms in to more realistic forms.

"What the heck Double D?! Last time we went through that thing we didn't feel sick to our stomachs!" Yelled Eddy turning to his nerdy friend.

"Sorry Eddy, I must have made a few miscalibrations and miscalculations when I made a few more adjustments to the machine... Sorry." Said Double D.

"Whatever, let's just find what we need and get-" Eddy stopped as he bumped into Ed who was just standing there.

"What the- Ed! What are you doing standing around like that?!" Ed didn't respond as he looked into the distance. "Hello!? Say something Ed your scaring me!" Yelled Eddy as Double D caught the sight of what Ed was looking at.

"Umm... Eddy." Said Double D quietly as Eddy turned to his friend.

"What?!" Double D pointed into the distance as Eddy turned to look. It was a long expansive field, filled with old broken down military artillery, black polluted skies, dead trees, destroyed and broken buildings, and what had to be the bones of countless people who died. The song of _Soul Battles_ by _Ryan Taubert_ starts playing.

All the Ed's could do was just stare... How could they have had ANY idea of seeing THIS when they went into this universe... There was a war alright. A truly devastating one. Even though the Ed's have spent time in Beacon and learned how to fight and kill monsters, nobody could be prepared for this. It was a complete massacre with bones scattered everywhere. The Cul-De-Sac that they grew up in was across the battle field... A full mile away, that means they would have to walk through this battlefield where all these soldiers lost their lives... The Ed's silently agreed as they walked across the graveyard.

As they made their way through they got a closer look at everything. There were clearly thousands of skeletons littering the battlefield. Many of them were still holding on to their weapons as they died, and had looks of determination on them. They died with honor like true soldiers. Many of the skeletons were wearing grey armor and uniforms with a small symbol on their upper right chest pocket. As they got a closer look at them they were a symbol of the blue and green planet they lived on Earth. They had to be the army that Evil Tim and his forces fought against. The Ed's paused to look at the skeletons closer, respectively as they got up and continued walking to the Cul-De-Sac. The Ed's were still trying to absorb the level of death and destruction that once occurred here. They heard about plenty of wars when they were in school and told about how brutal they were. None of them, not even Double D thought that level of death and destruction can be THAT truly traumatizing. They were already thankful that Team RWBY didn't come to see this ruin.

But skeletons weren't the only things they've seen. They also saw advanced looking weaponry and military artillery. Jets, choppers, tanks, armored transportation vehicles, drones, robots, and drones all littered the battle field as well. They were all severally damaged and rusting with burn marks also littering them. It was clear that in this world they had a higher level of technology then on regular Earth.

"Geez... And I thought the stories I heard about Grimm attacks were bad." Commented Eddy.

"Still, I believe nothing can cause a level of death and destruction like this... Except for war." Said Double D somberly.

"Why would anyone do something this evil?" Asked Ed. His friends didn't respond as they continued to walk across the field.

They also saw the skeletons and exoskeletons of people or creatures who could've fought for Evil Tim. The creatures looked unnatural and demonic already, some we're bug-like, some looked like stereotypical demons, some looked like the remains of hulking monsters, and some had metallic parts on them that looked like to be rusting. No doubt to be one of Evil Tim's experiments. And as for the other skeletons that weren't in the grey Earth uniforms, looked like to be wearing purple and black armor along with a symbol of their own on their shoulder pad, a purple and black Evil Eye. Without a doubt Evil Tim's symbol. But the thing that really chilled all the Ed's to the bones as the thought came into their head is that... They might have been normal people themselves who decided to follow Evil Tim and fight for him. They had no idea why they thought that but it still could've been a possibility.

After walking across the field of death, they made it to the Cul-De-Sac. And... Both surprisingly and remarkably most of the houses were still standing, many of them were of course damaged and some being completely destroyed but many of them remained standing. As the Ed's made their way to the street they all got better looks of the houses, Eddy's was still standing with major damages to parts of it, Ed's house was completely destroyed. Even though this wasn't REALLY Ed's house, he still felt somber and grim looking upon the area where his home once was. Unfortunately for Double D, his home was totally destroyed as well. As the Ed's continued to look upon the destruction where this reality's version of themselves lived, Eddy spoke up.

"So what now? Everything is totally destroyed, the weapons from the battle field over there probably don't work in the first place, and we have no idea what to do next!" Said Eddy.

"Didn't Sam say something about us being the leaders of this world? Maybe we stashed some weapons around in case of an emergency or something!" Said Ed.

"That's actually not a bad idea Ed." Said Double D.

"Alright then, I guess we'll just be on a scavenger hunt then." Said Eddy sarcastically as the Ed's started to look around the rest of the Cul-De-Sac.

The Ed's did exactly what they said and started looking around the ravaged Cul-De-Sac to see if there was anything useful... Just more destruction and skeletons... The weapons and anything else they could find was too damaged or old to use. Plus they were just regular lazer cannons and advanced guns, advanced but still nothing that can actually be useful against Evil Tim. They were looking and hoping for something that can be very effective in stopping Evil Tim. They still found nothing useful. They also walked through several of the dead empty houses. All they got was memories of the adventures the three Ed's have had over the years and became gloom. Even though this wasn't they're universe it was still close enough to call it a home away from home.

While the Ed's were still looking around they found the skeleton of another dead soldier... But this one was different as it was holding something in it's boney hand. Double D as carefully as he could grabbed ahold of the object and carefully pulled it out of the skeleton's hand. It looked to be some sort of letter.

"What is it?" Asked Eddy as Double D unraveled the letter and started reading it.

.

.

.

 _"Hey there, Nazz, do you remember when I said I would only be gone to help out the Earth's United Force for a few more months? Well it turns out we're gonna be here a little longer then expected. We thought that monster Evil Tim was already dead, we thought Eddy killed him himself. But it turns out Evil Tim was still alive, and with all the dead bodies of soldiers that have been reported in over the several weeks, he's coming for blood, I don't know what else to say about that. I know it's going to be hard for you and the kids to understand but... I won't be coming back. Evil Tim is going to hunt down and get rid off every single member of the EUF, he's coming this way with his horde of demons and I don't know if we can really handle him. Tell the kids that their dad died a brave hero and he never cried, gave up, or surrendered, he died as a hero. I'm not sure if this message will get to you but if it does I want to tell you that I love you and the kids with ALL my heart more then anything else in the world... Don't EVER forget how much I love you and the kids... Goodbye..."_

 _~Kevin_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Oh, my god... Is that... Kevin?" Asked Eddy pointing at the skeleton that was previously holding the note. All the Ed's had faces of shock and sadness on their faces.

"This worlds version of Kevin..." Said Double D.

"He... We should give that letter back to him." Said Ed.

"Agreed." Said Double D as he put the note back into the dead hand of Kevin. When Salty Sam said that they were the leaders of humanity, he definitely wasn't lying. Kevin joined the fight to defeat Evil Tim and he died fighting like a true hero. The Ed's had no idea if any of their other friends joined the fight, but it could've been a definite possibility. All the Ed's could do at that point is bow their heads in silence. After a few more moments, the Ed's got up and left their friend to rest in peace.

The Ed's have already explored the entire Cul-Da-Sac they still found nothing of use to them. They explored the last area, the grounds of Double D's destroyed home.

"Huh, what a surprise, nothing." Said Eddy as he was looking through the wreckage along with his friends.

"Well we didn't come to another universe to just find nothing. We need to keep looking! If Evil Tim caused all this and he's back in the RWBY's universe there's no telling what he will do! We need to find SOMETHING that can help us!" Yelled Double D. "If we don't find anything Blake and the others could be-... Could be..." Double D looked down somberly as Ed put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Don't feel sad buddy, I'm worried about Yang and the others too, and I want to stop Evil Tim too but we can't just give up now! We have to be strong like them!" Said Ed raising Double D's confidence and hope.

"Your right Ed, we should keep looking." Said Double D smiling.

"Okay... Okay fine, If Evil Tim really did all this I don't want anyone from the RWBY universe to get killed like what Evil Tim did to everyone here. It'll honestly crush me if I hear any of the girls, Team JNPR, and especially Weiss get hurt or killed because of Evil Tim." Said Eddy. "But let's be serious for a moment here, we found ABSOLUTLY NOTHING that could help us except for a bunch of dead bodies and weapons that are useless." Said Eddy as he turned around and out of anger kicked a pule of broken wood boards. Eddy quickly recoiled as he grasped onto his foot and hopped in pain.

"Ow! Why you-!" As Eddy threw the wood away he found some type of metal sheet on the ground. "What the-" Asked Eddy as he grabbed ahold of the metal sheet and pushed it away revealing a metal hatch on the ground.

"Eddy! What did you find?" Asked Double D as he and Ed ran by Eddy's side and looked down at the port hole.

"What is that?" Asked Eddy.

"A secret lab?" Suggested Ed.

"Ed... Shut up." Said Eddy.

"Actually, if this worlds version of me is similar in any way to me, I know that this is most likely a secret lab." Said Double D as he lightly pushed Eddy aside and was crouching down looking at the metal hatch with what looked like to be a small glass orb on it. Double D cautiously leaned forward and reached for a button that was on the lower left hand corner.

"Double D! Be careful!" Said Ed, having no idea if it could've been booby-trapped. But as Double D clicked the button the orb sprang to life and produced a glow of light as it scanned Double D's retinas.

 _"Welcome, Professor Edd."_ Said a robotic female voice as the hatch opened up showing a latter leading to a lower level. The Ed's stood there for another second unsure of what to do, until Eddy spoke up.

"Well, come on, if we don't find anything useful here we won't find anything useful anywhere else." Said Eddy as he was the first to do gown the latter followed by Ed and Double D.

"Did that computer just call me PROFESSOR Edd?" Asked Double D.

As the three finally made it down there they looked around only to see darkness.

"Oh, darkness, that's refreshing." Said Eddy sarcastically as the three walked deeper into the darkness. That was until the lights turned themselves on to reveal a clean and shiny looking lab. As the Ed's adjusted their eyes to the new bright light they got a better look around. A shiny beautiful lab that had remaclus machines around every corner, including gadgets and weapons on the walls, mutated looking plants, large tubes filled with a clear liquid, two advanced looking operation tables, and many, many, more. But before the Ed's could marvel any further Double D decided to walk over to the huge computer at the end of the lab. As Double D slowly walked up to it, he started to type at the computer. Nothing happened for a bout four more seconds as the computer sprang to life and like the hatch a light came from a glass orb and scanned Double D's retinas.

 _"Welcome, Professor Edd. How may I be of service for you today?"_ Asked the computer in the same female robotic voice as before. The Ed's didn't know what to say, so Double D decided to be the first one to speak up.

"Umm... Yes, can you give us a history about the last twenty to thirty years?" Asked Double D.

 _"Actually, there is one recording here that is recommended to any survivors who might come across this lab. Do you wish for me to play it?"_ Asked the computer.

"Yeah, play the thing already." Said Eddy as he and Ed walked up to the computer.

 _"Very well."_ Said the feminine voice of the computer as a video started to play on the computer screen _._ As the video started it showed someone sitting in front of a camera. With closer inspection it turned out to be an older version of Double D who was most likely in his late twenties or early thirties. He was wearing glasses, still had the black hat on his head, and was wearing a white lab coat.

"Umm... Greetings there. My name is Edd and I am the chief scientific officer of the Earth's Union Force. It is 4:45 PM on the 26th of April. This is for any survivors that come across this lab. I might as well start from the beginning. A very long time ago me and my two friends Ed and Eddy have copied how to make a curse to summon an evil creature called Evil Tim. it was Ed's idea to do it, but unfortunately... The curse turned out to be true. Evil Tim and his army of demons came from portals to an underworld like environment in order to conquer Earth. Nobody knew it was us three who summoned that monster. We were completely crushed with the notion that WE ALL were responsible for the arrival of Evil Tim. Especially Ed who felt as if he was responsible for this terrible war... None of us had any idea that the curse would actually be real or that it would be this terrible. So me, Eddy, and Ed all decided to help out as best as we could by joining the US armed forces. It turns out that we vastly excelled at everything there. I excelled at everything in the fields of science and have created new and more powerful weapons that have never been created before. Eddy became a commander and turned out to drop his childish greedy and scamming ways and become a true leader and inspiration to us all. And finally, Ed was put in black ops and special missions do to his incredible abilities that no one else possessed. Eventually when the conflict went global and not one country could handle the demons and monster on their own they banded together and became the Earth's Union Force, or EUF for short. I'm not a big fan of that name either, but with all the worlds armies and weapons being used by one force of people to protect Earth, we had a chance to defeat Evil Tim. The war has lasted somewhere around twelve years... It has ravaged the eco-system and the human population, but we humans weren't going to bow to a monster who fully intends to enslave all humanity and destroy the rest of the wild life. Me, Eddy, and Ed all worked up through the ranks of the EUF until we became it's new leaders. After years of fighting it became MORE then personal with Evil Tim, he has killed so many of our friends and loved ones just to hurt us and has tried to use any underhanded tactics he could. Before I go any further I believe it is time for me to talk about what we are fighting against." Said Earth Two Double D as he started to speak again.

"Evil Tim has a plethora of demons and undead monsters willing to do his bidding. Some demons can be small as rats while others can be the same size as a city. Now you know why the world has so much trouble dealing with him in the first place. He is also not afraid to go into the fields of science to try and defeat his enemies. Biological warfare, mutation, cybernetics, raising the dead, trying to crash the Moon into the Earth (Yes he actually tried to do that), and many other nefarious insane acts... But now on to his two top henchmen, Salty Sam and Jib. Salty Sam is a top class psychopath, he has strength to easily match and overpower even Ed, his durability is so strong that he can survive missals, plasma blast, bullets, fires, knives, powerful explosions, the list goes on. Salty Sam has interrogated and killed countless of our agents and troops. He doesn't kill because his master tells him to, he kills because he enjoys it. Luckily Ed gave him a nasty scar after their last encounter. I am unsure of his origins but I believe that he was once a shoe (as ridiculous as that sounds) and Evil Tim used his magical abilities to transform Sam from a shoe into a nigh-unstoppable cold-blooded killer. Jib was once Ed's imaginary friend when he was a kid. Or... At least that's what we thought. He was actually a demon himself, a spy sent to Earth to infiltrate human society and report back to Evil Tim back in the underworld of what he learned. He befriended Ed and still wants to make things right with Ed, by having Ed joining Evil Tim. Ed has never spoken to Jib since and will grow understandably furious and angry whenever he sees Jib again. It seems like Jib obeys Evil Tim out of fear more then anything else. Jib himself has elasticity abilities that allow him to grow tall and thin, he has enhanced healing, he can make his claws unbelievably long and make then sharp enough to pirce though the strongest metal along with having the ability to produce black razor sharp tentacles and spikes that can be extremely dangerous. But one of his most dangerous attributes is his ability to shapeshift and mimic the skills of anyone or anything he wants (for a limited time). Mimicking anyone perfectly... And now onto Evil Tim himself." Said Earth Two Double d as he paused for a moment.

"J-Jib?..." Asked Ed, trying to absorb the fact that one of his best friends... Was evil.

"Evil Tim's history and backstory is heavily unknown. What he claims is that he's an demon who wants nothing more then to conquer Earth with his army of monsters. I believe he has some other ultimate goal that he isn't telling anyone, but there is no proof to back up that claim. Evil Tim is someone who lives up to his name, he has ordered his legions to attack innocent citizens, he has took in human prisoners and used them as human test subjects, he does not respect the dead as he raises them back up to attack the living, he has gotten ahold of extremely powerful weapons like a neutron bomb and would treat life like a disposable commodity. When he no longer sees your usefulness he destroys you without a second thought. Not to mention he has personally murdered many close friends of mine, Ed's, and Eddy's. Nothing but a totally insane and complete monster. Evil Tim himself is massively powerful, we don't even know the full scope of his abilities. But, we do have the abilities he has performed listed... Superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman durability, shapeshifting, enhanced intelligence, energy manipulation, demon and weapon summoning, teleportation, telekinesis, enhanced healing, virtual immortality, telepathy, the ability to corrupt others, animal control, and many others... As stated before I am unsure if these are the full scope of his abilities. We have been fighting for such a long time now... We thought Eddy killed him when he stabbed Evil Tim through the heart with his own Harbinger Scythe but... A couple of weeks later he returned, this time he was on a true warpath and would not stop until everyone is dead... As I speak he is coming this way. This is my final recording..." Said Earth Two Double D as he dropped his head in sadness.

"But... Hey, might as well die fighting right? Hehe... But... there something you can do, whoever is watching this. I have created three weapons that I have specifically designed to destroy Evil Tim... I would actually use them now to fight Evil Tim when he gets here but I just set my supercomputer to start forging them itself. When Evil Tim was first killed we didn't think we would need them, guess I was wrong. The three weapons are the Devil-Slayer, a specially designed shotgun with only fifty rounds that come with it. The rounds are twenty gauge shotgun shells, the Holy Grail itself was melted down to make up a dozen pellets that were in each bullet. Along with pellets that were made up of pure silver and bathed and blessed in holy water. Not to mention, grounded up pieces of Wolfsbane put in them for extra measure. Even though the bullets are basically the perfect weapon to use against demonic and evil creatures, remember that the weapon itself only comes with fifty shells, so be careful. The second weapon is Omni-Grenades, they have over twenty settings on them that can be set to either explode in a ball of fire, explode in a gas cloud of poisonous cyanide, explode in an EMP blast, they can explode in a cloud of grounded up silver, and even a setting that can make the explosion powerful enough to be compared to a mini nuclear explosion. There are only one hundred of them in total so like-wise, be careful."

"And last but not least, something I call the Ed-Sword. This weapon is one I created to be powerful enough to destroy Evil Tim for good. Permanently. It is melted down from three very powerful swords throughout history and mythology. During the war, we knew Evil Tim was using magic. So we tried to fight fire with fire. The Ed-Sword itself is made up of the melted down remains of the Fagarach, the Sword of Attila, and even Excalibur itself. Each sword possesses enchanted power, as they were melted down and combined to make one massive sword. The sword itself was covered in a coat of silver and was crafted in a design from the best craftsmen we had, to be lighter and stronger. And of course, like the Devil-Slayer bullets, it was bathed blessed in holy water. The mythical powers in each sword has enough power to easily cleave a mountain in two with little to no effort. And if mastered, the sword will make the wielder more powerful then Tim and his armies could ever be... Listen, I don't know who is going to play this recording and listen to it, but you are the only hope for destroying Evil Tim, once and for all. And-" Earth Two Double D wasn't able to finish as alarms went off.

 _ **(BEEP!) (BEEP!) (BEEP!) (BEEP!)**_

"Computer! What is going on!?" Asked Earth Two Double D as the computer started to speak.

 _"The base is under attack."_ Replied the computer.

"I didn't think he would make it here TODAY!" Yelled Earth Two Double D as he bent down and picked up what looked to be some sort of advanced lazer rifle as he powered it up.

"Computer! Send this lab into lockdown immediately! For at least five years so Evil Tim would give up searching for it! Save this recording and have the weapons prepared for whoever plays this video!" Yelled Earth Two Double D as the lab started to shake.

 _"As you wish."_ Replied the computer as it did what ET Double D said.

"Remember what I said! Retrieve the weapons I have given you and destroy Evil Tim once and for all! Good luck!" Said ET Double D as he turned around and ran out of the lab, climbing up the latter. As the recording ended.

"Woah... That was something..." Said Eddy speechless.

"Agreed..." Replied Double D equally speechless.

"Double D... Didn't make it..." Said Ed. But before the any member of the trio could say anything else, machine gears were heard from behind them. As the three turned around, ready for whatever was about to be thrown at them next. They saw the metal wall behind them opening up to reveal the three sets of weapons ET Double D was talking about.

What was revealed in front of the three was a golden shotgun with patterns on it along with fifty rounds of ammunition surrounding it. The Devil-Slayer. A large brief case that was opened revealing around one hundred very small, high-tech looking grenade like objects. The Omni-Grenades. And finally, there was a eight foot long giant of a sword, it was beautiful and shiny with a golden handle on it and blue patterns running down the blade itself. The ED-Sword. The three just stood there another moment looking at the weapons, until Eddy was the first one to step forward and retrieve one of the weapons, the Devil-Slayer. All the other Ed's could do was stare at Eddy as he picked up the weapon.

"Wow, it's a little lighter then I thought." Said Eddy as he started to examine the weapon.

"Eddy! What are you doing!?" Asked Double D. "We should examine them with more caution, we don't know what these weapons are truly capable of!" Said Double D.

"Calm down Sockhead, that was YOU up there who told us everything we need to know about these weapons by the way. Plus, I handled a gun before. And this baby feels like it was MADE for me!" Said Eddy as he was holding his new weapon. The other two Ed's looked at each other for a moment, until they silently agreed that for now these weapons were safe to handle. Double D grabbed ahold of the brief case full of those miniature grenades as he started to examine them. Ed on the other hand grabbed ahold of the eight foot long sword. As the Lump picked up the goliath of a blade he examined it as well, and just like Eddy, the weight and feel of his weapon made it feel like that weapon was made for HIM. As the Ed's stood there a few more moments admiring their weapons, they decided that it was time to go.

"Gentlemen, I believe we have what we came looking for. We have these new weapons plus, I have downloaded everything we need to know about Evil Tim and his henchmen." Said Double D as he held the flashdrive in front of him containing the info they need.

"Alright then, lets go." Said Eddy as all three of them have left the lab and made it to the surface. As the Ed's were standing there for a few more moments Eddy asked.

"Umm... How do we get back?"

"We don't. We're stuck here." Said Double D.

"WHAT?!" Yelled Eddy and Ed in unison.

"Hehehe, I'm just kidding with you." Said Double D as he took out a device from his pocket and pressed a button on it that opened up a blue portal in front of them.

Eddy gave Double D another annoyed look as they all jumped through the portal. Back to the RWBY universe.

* * *

 **Remnant, Beacon:**

The portal machine reactivated itself as a blue portal opened up from it's arch. A second passed as the three Ed's jumped from the portal and landed on their feet.

"Your back!" Said a female voice as the three Ed's looked up to see Team RWBY standing there.

"Oh, hi there girls." Said Double D.

"Did you get what you needed? And how was it there?" Asked Ruby as all the Ed's grew faces of gloom as they looked down. RWBY obviously noticed this.

"Guys... What did you see in that world?" Asked Blake. A few moments of silence passed until Eddy spoke up.

"It was... Dead, just... Dead. Look, I don't think we want to talk about it." Said Eddy as the girls started to understand what Eddy meant.

"Alright, we won't ask you about that anymore." Said Weiss as she calmly walked up to the three boys. "Did you at least get something that we can use?"

"Actually, yes we did." Said Double D as he pulled out a flashdrive and showed it to the girls. "This right here, is a flashdrive containing everything we need to know about Evil Tim and his minions."

"We should get that to Ironwood! He'll know what to do with it!" Said Ruby as she walked up to Double D. "That seems like a good idea Ruby." Said Double D as he handed the flashdrive over to the girl.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, why can't we just get as much information from that flashdrive as we can then bust into whatever hole Evil Tim is hiding in then pound that creep into no tomorrow?" Asked Yang.

"I'm with Yang on this one, we can take him! Especially with our new weapons!" Said Ed.

"YOU GUYS GOT NEW WEAPONS!?" Asked Ruby with stars in her eyes.

"That, isn't especially the brightest idea. From what we learned about Evil Tim and his minions he is nothing like the White Fang or Roman. From what we saw first hand of what he was capable of... We think it would be wiser to hand the information to Ironwood who is a general of an ENTIRE military force who can track down Evil Tim with trained professionals and advanced technology and defeat him in that way. Plus, we DO NOT want to cause any fear or panic while the Tournaments are going on. Let's leave this to the professionals now." Said Double D as Yang and Ed then agreed with Double D.

"Yeah, I think it would be a good idea to hand that off to Ironwood. We don't want to cause any panic." Said Blake.

"Agreed." Said Weiss.

"But... Can we go back to what weapons you guys got!?" Asked Ruby as she ran up to the three once again.

"He, well I got this baby here called... The Devil-Slayer!" Said Eddy as he heled the golden shotgun in front of Ruby.

"Oooooohhhhh!" Replied Ruby.

"This baby right here is MADE to kill any evil monster that I fight with ONE shot!" Said Eddy.

"That's sooo cool!" Replied Ruby.

"But, it only comes with fifty shots..." Said Eddy as he started to speak up again.

"Monobrow here got the ED-Sword!" Said Eddy as he nudged Ed and Ed pulled out the huge eight foot long sword as Team RWBY starred in awe.

"It's so beautiful..." Said Ruby as she started to drag her hands down her face.

"My, my, Ed... What a BIG SWORD you have..." Said Yang as once again, she was flirting with the big lump.

"It sure is Yang!" Said Ed, being oblivious. Weiss and Blake rolled their eyes as Eddy started to show Ruby the new weapons they got from Earth Two with Ruby reacting in awe.

 _Thirty Minutes Later..._

Double D and Ruby were walking down the Halls of Beacon as they were looking for General Ironwood. Or at least an Atlasian guard to give the information to in order to transfer the info to Ironwood himself.

"Are you 100% sure about this Double D?" Asked Ruby.

"Are you starting to get second thoughts about this Ruby?" Asked Double D.

"Well... Sort of. Remember that woman I told you about? The woman in black and wearing the mask that I told you about?" Asked Ruby.

"Yes I do."

"I'm a little worried that she's infiltrated the school, and could be disguised as a teacher or a student. I honestly don't know what to think anymore..."

"Actually I'm a bit worried myself Ruby, from what I learned about Evil Tim and his minions abilities... I am quite on edge as well, some of them have the ability to shapeshift and possess any form they desire. But, I still have faith that they haven't infiltrated the Atlas mil- Ugh!" Double D accidentally hit someone as he stumbled back. As the two looked up they saw it was General Ironwood himself.

"Oh! I am so sorry General!" Said Double D.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Said Ironwood.

"Actually Ironwood, we were looking for you. Your forces are trying to track down Evil Tim right?" Asked Ruby.

"Yes, but that is none of your concern Miss Rose." Said Ironwood.

"Sir, we actually have information about Evil Tim on this flashdrive right here." Said Double D as he held a red flashdrive in front of the General.

"Where did you get that type of information from?" Asked Ironwood.

"A world that parallels where Team EEE originally came from. That's where Evil Tim came from, Team EEE used Double D's machine to go to that world and come back with this info." Explained Ruby.

"Really now? That information would be quite helpful in our investigations." Said Ironwood as he held his hand out. Double D handed the flashdrive over to the General as he held it up to his face and looked at it.

"This will be quite helpful indeed... Thank you, you may run along now." Said Ironwood as the two nodded their heads. Ruby with a smile and Double D with a look of understanding as they both turned around and walked away. As they walked further and further into the distance. They disappeared. That's when Ironwood himself turned around and started to walk away, still holding the flashdrive up to his face.

He smiled as the illusion was deactivated and it was revealed to be Emerald walking.

"Madame is going to find this information useful indeed." Said Emerald smiling as she walked away.

 **A/N: This chapter is meant to be a little more serious then usual. I thought it would be interesting to visit the Earth Two that was mentioned so much. To show the whole backstory, for the Ed's to get new weapons (Not replacing their original weapons), and have a bit of a deception between Cinder and Evil Tim. Oh, and another note about the comment section. I don't have a problem with you guys giving me suggestions to improve the story, but just try not to make the same request over and over and over and over again. I got it the first time and you don't have to copy and paste the same request non-stop. The chances of me picking your request will actually grow less and less likely if you tell me your request over and over. So just say your request ONCE. Not a THOUSAND TIMES OVER. And I MAY pick it. Besides that, leave suggestions to improve the story (ONCE!), tell me what you think, and the next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	28. Cold Calling: Conclusion

**A/N: This takes place after the events of 'Breach' and before the events of 'Round One'. I'd like to thank D-Pack for this suggestion. Enjoy.**

 **Beacon Courtyard:** _Later That Day_

Later that day, Team RWBY decided to study for their math test, that was going to happen at the last period of the school day. The girls were sitting at a table as they were reviewing math problems.

"Okay Ruby, 2 times 1 is 2." Said Weiss.

"..." Ruby responded.

"2 times 2 is 4." Said Weiss.

"..." Responded Ruby

"What's 2 times 3 going to equal?" Asked the Heiress as Ruby just stared as Weiss clueless. Ruby then turned her head away to look at a squirrel climbing up a tree.

"Ruby." Said Weiss.

"Hmm?" Asked Ruby as she turned to face Weiss again. "Sorry, did you say something Weiss?"

"... You have learned it TEN minutes ago." Said Weiss as she rubbed her temples. "*Sigh* Are you having better time with Yang, Blake? Blake?"

Weiss turned her head to look at Blake and Yang, to see them sitting there both with their math books opened in front of them. Both of them had their mouths open drolling and snoring while wearing funny glasses.

"Yang, Blake." Said Weiss irritated.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz. Get the pipe away from me. It is cold and metal. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz." Said Yang in her sleep.

"Wake up you DOLTS!" Yelled Weiss as the two girls were shocked awake.

"THE MONEY IS UNDER THE ELEPHANT!" Yelled Yang as she woke up.

"You know, this is the sort of behavior I would expect from Yang and Ruby, but YOU Blake?" Asked Weiss turning to Blake.

"I'm umm... Not a big fan of math." Said Blake.

"Ugg... I swear that-" But before Weiss could finish her sentence, Ruby interrupted.

"Hey guys, what's that crowd looking at?" Asked Ruby pointing in a direction as all the girls looked over to see a crowd, all gathered to look at something.

"I don't know." Said Blake.

"Looks like something big!" Said Ruby.

"It's probably one of Eddy's scams." Said Yang.

"You think we should go see?" Asked Ruby.

"I don't know." Said Blake.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe you should all just sit around and talk about it rather actually then go see it." Said Weiss getting up.

"Umm... Really Weiss? How would we find out what it is if we just sit here and keep talking about it?" Asked Ruby as Weiss stared at her team leader with a blank stare, as she then walked over to the crowd and away from her team.

"She was being sarcastic, Ruby." Said Blake.

"Oh..." Replied Ruby.

As Team RWBY made their way through the crowd, they indeed saw what caused all the commotion. There were cardboard scenes set up with the Ed's standing in front of them. Except at closer inspection it could clearly be seen that they were wax figures. The students were staring at the figures questionably as they were trying to figure out what purpose they had. Team JNPR were looking intently at one of Eddy. Until the real Eddy popped up from behind the figure.

"Lifelike, ain't it? You too can have your own wax dummy from Ed's Spittin' Image of Wax! Need a scapegoat for Mom, Dad, or teacher to yell at? Why not blame the dummy? Only 40 Lien." Said Eddy as he held Jaune by his face.

"You mean live life guilt free? Sign me up, Eddy!" Said Jaune as he hands the proper amount of Lien to Eddy. That was until Pyrrah walks up from behind, and taps Jaune on the shoulder.

"Wow... Me and Rubes can really use that to skip class!" Said Yang.

"YANG!" Yelled Weiss.

"Jaune, are you sure this is a good idea, considering Eddy's record?" Asked Pyrrah as Eddy gave an annoyed look.

"Don't worry Pyrrah, it's totally fine." Said Jaune as he turned back to Eddy.

"We got us a live one!" Said Eddy as Ed walked over to Jaune and slams down coffin shaped box onto Jaune.

"Please be careful..." Said Pyrrah.

"Wow, Jaune is so lucky!" Said Nora.

"The procedure is really quite simple, Jaune. Step One: We pour oatmeal, Mother Nature's own casting agent." Said Double D as he fills the coffin with oatmeal and slams the lid.

"Step Two: Vigorous distribution. This will activate the oatmeal's inherent properties of coagulation." Said Double D as Ed picks up and shakes the box with the crowd looking on intrigued

"Step Three: Let it set." Double D pulls out an hourglass and times the oatmeal. Once enough time has passed.

"Step Four: Gently extract from the now hardened mold." Explained Double D as Ed uses a guant eyedropper to suck Jaune out of the coffin.

"Look out for your shoes!" Said Ed as he tosses the eyedropper. It lands, and Jaune is pushed out heading into the skies.

"Wow! I bet Jaune can see his house from up there!" Said Nora.

"Hopefully he won't leave Remnants atmosphere." Said Blake.

"Uh, yes, um, step five: We insert solid wax cylinders into the mold and meticulously melt each one into its cavity, thus coating every delicate nook and cranny." What Double D means is they put crayons in the mold and melt them to fit the created mold and thus make a statue.

"Get on with it!" Yelled Cardin getting board.

"Rome wasn't built in a day, Cardin." Said Double D as Ed takes a mallet and slams it down on the top of the dummy maker. The coffin splits in two, revealing an oddly posed Jaune at the center.

"Oh my gosh! That looks so real!" Said Blake.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Said Ruby.

"Honestly impressive." Said Weiss.

"Woah!" Awed Velvet.

"Unbelievable!" Said Nora.

"Way cool!" Said Sun.

Jaune comes down next to the statue and pops up in exactly the same pose, dizzy.

"Which one's the dummy, huh, huh?" Said Eddy pointing at them both of them. "Betcha can't tell! Only at Ed's Spittin' Image of Wax! Who's next?" Asked Eddy as everyone stared in silence.

"I'm going to take Jaune to the nurse." Said Pyrrah as she walked up to Jaune and walked him away.

"How are you feeling, Jaune?" Asked Pyrrah.

"Oh... If I barf I'm blaming, Eddy..." Said Jaune.

"I am SO on board!" Said Coco walking over.

"Launch me into the air guys!" Cheered Nora as she ran forward.

"Aww, man... this is gonna be so AWESOME!" Said Yang as she walked forward along with the rest of Team RWBY. Except for Weiss who was just standing there with her arms crossed. Ruby stopped walking as she turned back to Weiss and asked.

"Hey Weiss, don't you want a wax figure too? I mean they look so cool!" Said Ruby.

"No thanks, because if this scam goes south (Like it always does) I don't want to be a part of it. I'm going to go to the mess hall and study. Tell me if anything noteworthy happens while I'm gone." Said Weiss as she turns around and walks away. Meanwhile, Team CRDL were looking on as all the students were paying to get wax figures of their own.

"This is so stupid I swear." Said Cardin as he turned around and walked away, with his Team still standing there and watching the scheme. That was until Cardin saw a wallet lying on the ground and picked it up.

"Hey look, I found a wallet." Said Cardin as he opened it up and looked inside it.

"Any Lien?!" Asked Eddy as he ran up behind Cardin and looked in the open wallet over his shoulder.

"It's empty. Like your head." Said Cardin as he looked into the wallet.

"What kind of idiot carries around a wallet with no money in it?" Asked Eddy as he turned around and started to walk away, with Cardin looking into the wallet.

"No way!" Said Cardin starting to smile.

"Hey, Eddy! Check out the idiot!" Laughed Cardin as he showed the wallets owners identity to Eddy. Eddy dashed back over to see that it was his.

"Hey. That's mine." Said Eddy.

"Ain't it weird how wallets can tell a lot about a midget." Said Cardin flipping the wallet to Eddy. "Huh, Skipper."

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!" Yelled Eddy panicked.

"That is your middle name, right, Skipper?" Asked Cardin smiling.

"Gee, sorry you're leaving town, pal, I'll sure miss ya, don't come back too soon now!" Said Eddy as he shoved Cardin away a few feet as he waved at him. They just stood there as they he smiled at Eddy.

"You ain't gonna tell, are ya? Don't! I'm groveling! I'll do anything you want, I swear! Just don't tell anyone! This happened back in my other world! Please! I don't want it to happen again!" Begged Eddy as he got on his knees.

"Wow, your so pathetic! So... Anything I want huh?" Said Cardin as he started to stroke his chin. "Get me all of your Lien you just made at your stupid stand over there." Said Cardin as he pointed over to the Ed's successful scheme.

"Are you serious?! No way, blockhead!" Yelled Eddy.

"Alright. Whatever you want... Hey Russel-" But before Cardin could say anything, Eddy dashed up from behind him and put his hand over Cardin's mouth. Russel turned around to see his team leader standing there along with Eddy who was still covering Cardin's mouth and waving at him. Russel gave them both a weird look as he turned back to all the kids that were buying wax figures.

"Alright! Alright! You win! I'll do it!" Said Eddy as he let go of Cardin's mouth.

"I'm waiting." Said Cardin as Eddy dashed back over to the stand.

Ed places two eyes on a statue of Nora. "Am I an artiste or what?" Asked Ed as everyone started to laugh, even Ren was trying to hold back giggles as everyone saw Nora eyeless waving her hands around aimlessly.

"Hey! Where did everybody go?" Eddy runs up and grabs the jar from Double D without Double D even noticing.

"That was a good one, Ed!" Laughed Yang as she walked up next to Ed and patted him on the back.

"Ed, give Nora her eyes back." Said Double D annoyed as he notices the jar is gone.

"Like toejam, Bob!" Said Ed.

"Wait, what happened to the jar Double D was holding?" Asked Blake, as she and Double D looks across the field, where Eddy gives the very same jar full of Lien to Cardin as Cardin walks away with a smug look on his face. Eddy then hustles back.

"Okay, you're hot. Hotter! Yep, that's them, Nora!" Said Ed as Nora picks her eyes up from the wax figure of herself and puts them on vertically.

"You guys look weird." Said Nora looking at everyone as everyone just continued to laugh even harder as Ren facepalmed himself.

"Everybody go away!" Yelled Eddy as he started to shove everyone away.

"But Eddy, what about my wax figure?" Asked Jaune as Eddy ignored his question and with a burst of strength, threw all the spectators away. Except for Ed, Double D and RBY. "We're closed!"

"Eddy... What's going on with you? Your acting even weirder than usual." Said Yang as Eddy grabbed ahold of Double D and Ed.

"Whatever you guys do! Don't talk to Cardin or listen to anything he says! Okay!? Okay!" Said Eddy as he was carrying Ed and Double D away.

"... Does anybody want to tell me what that's all about?" Asked Blake turning to the rest of her team who all had confused looks.

"Ya guys think we should stay out of it? Eddy could've ripped someone off or something and he's starting to panic." Said Yang.

"Than why would he pull Ed and Double D away like that? Something about this smells fishy, I'm going to go and see what's up." Said Ruby as she walked off to the direction.

"Ya know Blake, I agree with Ruby, and we should definitely follow her right meow." Said Yang as she turned to Blake and smiled at her with her mouth open and her fingers pointed at her. Usually she would get mad, or a least get annoyed. But she didn't do anything.

"Umm, Blake?" Asked Yang as she was about to pat her on the shoulder, but when she did touch her, her hand phased right through it. Revealing it to be one of Blake's shadow clones that disappeared. Blake already left.

"Well, that's rude. Somebody has a bad Cat-titude." Said Yang as she then laughed at her own pun. Until she quieted down and stood there awkwardly.

* * *

 **EEE Dorm Room:**

Eddy enters team EEE's dorm with Ed and Double D in hand as he lets them go as he slams and locks the door. "Home sweet home, huh guys? Let's uh–" Said Eddy as he pulls out a notepad. "Play some X and O's!" Said Eddy smiling nervously.

"Ooh! Ooh! X's and O's? I am skookum at X's and O's!" Said Ed happily.

"Ed, don't you see? Somethings amiss here, and Eddy's just trying to–... Wait, this seems familiar." Double D said as his eyes widened with realization. "Eddy... Does someone know about your-" But Double D wasn't able to finish as the door to the room opened up to reveal RBY standing there.

"Eddy, what's going on with you? You just shut down your ONE scam that wasn't even a scam and actually worked. But you kicked everyone out and dragged Ed and Double D here to play X's and O's. What's going on?" Asked Ruby as Eddy tried to come up with an explination.

"Umm, ya see-" But Eddy was interrupted to his relief.

"Ohhh! X's and O's?! I'm a PRO at that!" Said Yang as she sat on the floor across from Ed.

"Ohhh, you wanna face me blond girl?" Asked Ed challenging Yang.

"Your so on Monobrow!" Said Yang as the two started to play X's and O's.

"Yang! We're not here to play X's and O's! We're here to get answers from-" But Blake stopped talking as she looked over to see that Eddy was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd he go?" Asked Blake.

"*Sigh* I believe I know what's causing this hysterical behavior." Said Double D pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What is it?" Asked Ruby.

"An embarrassing middle name." Said Double D as the two girls stared at him confused.

"... An embarrassing middle name? That's it?" Asked Blake.

"It may not be as embarrassing for you, but for him, it was horrible. Back in our world, everyone found out about his last name and bullied Eddy mercilessly because of it." Said Double D.

"Wow... Really?... I hate bullies." Said Ruby angrily.

"Yeah, alright Double D. We understand, we'll help you track down Eddy then-" But Blake was interrupted.

"BINGO!" Yelled Ed as Double D, Blake, and Ruby all turned their heads to see Ed 'win' in X's and O's with Yang, as the blond looked down at the page puzzled.

"... We ARE playing X's and O's, right Ed?" Asked Yang, as Ed instead of drawing X's, has drawn many symbols around the O, including a trident, a chicken head, and some geometric figures.

Blake, Ruby, and Double D all groaned in annoyance.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard:**

Eddy ran like the wind as he got back to the courtyard, looking around for Cardin. Eddy frantically looked around every corner, but couldn't find him. That was until he saw Cardin standing on the side as he was talking to and angry looking Coco. Coco didn't like him for the obvious reason bullying Velvet, but she was still listening to him. As if he had something interesting he was telling her.

"Cardin! WAIT!" Yelled Eddy as he ran over to the two.

"Okay, that fact is real neat and all... but that DOSEN'T change A THING between us after bullying poor Velvet!" Yelled Coco talking to Cardin, but before she could've chastised him any further. Her face was grabbed by an unknown person and turned to face Eddy. Much to Coco's discontent as the scam artist spoke frantically.

"Lies! All lies! Don't listen to him, Coco, he's making it all up!" Yelled Eddy as Coco stood there, very unhappy with a flickering flame of anger in her eye.

"...You have TWO seconds to let go of my face." Said Coco in an extremely threatening tone, as Eddy quickly let go of her face.

"I was just telling her how much you love Coco's fashion sense, Midget." Said Cardin.

"I do?" Asked Eddy looking at Cardin.

"But, if that's a lie, maybe I should tell her the truth..." Said Cardin with a devious smile as Eddy started to sweat.

"What truth?" Asked Coco looking at both boys.

"Oh, that! Oh yeah, Cardin's right, Coco. How about sharing your secrets, Dorthy Parker?" Asked Eddy.

"...You know I don't like you Eddy, right Eddy? But... I do see it as a fate worse then death, for me to deny someone who admires my fashion sense to not experience it... Very well, follow me." Said Coco as she walked away with Eddy following her.

Back with EE and RBY, they were still all looking around the school building looking for Eddy as they were calling out his name.

"Eddy!" Called Double D.

"Hey Eddy!" Called Blake.

"Eddy! Where are ya?" Asked Ruby.

"Gottcha again, Yang!" Said Ed as he was still playing X's and O's with Yang on the move.

"Butter toast, a chicken head, and stick figures is NOT how you play X's and O's Ed!" Said Yang.

"Your just angry because you REALLY stink at this game, Yang." Said Ed as Yang remained quiet, acknowledging his challenge as she threw the paper Ed was holding away and handed him another one.

"Best 1 out of 30!" Said Yang angrily. Just as Blake and Double D were about to scold and rant to Yang and Ed for not helping out in their search, Eddy came in out of nowhere. Wearing Coco's clothing that heavily resembled Coco's outfit, along with the Huntress in training's hat and glasses.

"Eddy, where have you been?" Asked Blake.

"And why are you dressed like Coco?" Asked Yang.

"Umm, don't worry guys. Who's next?" Asked Eddy as he drew a straight line on the paper Ed was holding. "Be right back!" Said Eddy as he dashed off yet again.

"But Eddy, wait-" Double D's calls were in vane however, as Eddy already left.

"And, he's gone." Said Ruby.

"*Sigh* If Eddy would just stay and listen this incident wouldn't happen again." Sighed Double D frustrated.

"Well let's see where he ran off to this time." Said Blake as the group followed in the direction were Eddy ran.

"Someone's blackmailing him, I've seen this before." Said Double D.

"Or maybe, Eddy's just come out of the closet." Said Yang as Blake and Double D glared at her.

"What? I'm just ruling out all possibilities." Yang said shrugging as they continued to walk.

"I think I know who it is, Cardin." Said Ruby.

"The leader of Team CRDL?" Asked Double D looking at the girl in red and black.

"That dirtbag? What a surprise." Yang said sarcastically.

"That guy is mean to everyone! But still, he's still maybe better then Yang at this game." Said Ed angering Yang even further.

"Oh... You are SO ON MONOBROW!" Yelled Yang again as the two were about to start another match of X's and O's.

* * *

 **Lunch Hall:**

Weiss was studying, alone, as she was still working on her math test for the next day. Even though she would usually go to the library, she felt a change of scenery was good from time to time. But she was still irritated by Team CRDL who were sitting a couple tables over, making a LOT of noise laughing. Weiss just tried to block it out as best to her ability. That's when Cardin stood up and walked over to where Team JNPR was sitting as he started to speak to them. Similar to Coco they all still gave him nasty looks as he was talking to them.

Eddy came dashing into the Lunch Hall as he looked around and saw Cardin speaking to JNPR, more specifically, talking to Nora who actually started to grow a face of integument as Eddy started to panic. Without stopping, Eddy runs over and grabs Nora as he stuffs her in an oversized envelope. He seals the envelope, drops it in a mailbox nearby, and runs back.

"C'mon, Cardin, you promised you wouldn't tell!" Said Eddy as he noticed that Cardin was missing from his original spot near Team JNPR and moved back to his own Team. Team JNPR just stares in shock at what Eddy just did to Nora.

"Did... Did Eddy just seal Nora in an cartoonishly oversized envelop and stick her in a mail box? What's a mail box doing in the lunch hall anyway?" Asked Jaune.

"... You know at this point I'm not even surprised anymore, with all of this weird stuff that happens when the Ed's are around." Said Pyrrha as Team JNPR continued to sit there.

"Shouldn't we help Nora out?" Asked Ren.

Eddy was still looking around until he saw Cardin sitting at a table as he was laughing with his team mates. Cardin then saw Eddy as he beckoned him over. That's when RBY and EE enter the Lunch Hall as they were looking around.

"I think Eddy is somewhere around here." Said Double D.

"Weiss said that she'd come here to study in peace." Said Ruby.

"Well, then lets-" But that's when Blake was cut off.

"Whoa-hoa-hoa! I win!" Said Ed.

"Are you serious, Ed?! Your cheating!" Yelled Yang after Ed draws a square around Yang's circle. "That's it! I'm done playing!" Yelled Yang as she turned her head away from Ed and closed her eyes.

"Aw, kitty-cat go meow?" Asked Ed as it took a second for Yang to figure out what he meant. As she then opened her eyes in realization and turned back to him

"What did you just call me?" Asked Yang facing Ed.

"Did you just call me a-" But Yang was interrupted.

"Hey guys, I found Weiss." Said Ruby as the two teams walked over to the table that Weiss was sitting at.

"Hey Weiss, have you seen Eddy?" Asked Blake as she noticed her friends eyes were staring off into the distance at something, with a look of confusion on her face.

"Umm, Weiss?" Asked Double D.

"... Why is Eddy acting like a seal?" Asked Weiss as the two teams looked over to see Eddy doing exactly that, as he wattles up to team CRDL who were trying they're best to hold back their laughter.

"Ark ark ark! Ark ork ark!" Said Eddy as he goes up to some horns and blows the with his teeth as Team CRDL and every other team, except for RWBY, JNPR, and EE were laughing. Except Nora.

"He's not bad." Commented Yang.

"Now gimme a nosestand." Said Cardin as he was holding a fish with Eddy compiling. "Haha, good work, puppet. Now beg for the fish." Said Cardin as Eddy did exactly that.

"Ark ark ark!" Cardin throws the fish, and Eddy catches it in his mouth.

"So? Swallow it! Or else." Said Cardin as Eddy didn't eat the fish. "Right then. Hey guys! Wanna know what Eddy's–"

"Okay! Okay!" Eddy swallows the raw, slimy, scaly fish. He then gags. And everyone yet again, with the exception of JNPR, RWBY, and EE starts to laugh and/or gauche at Eddy.

"Wow, your such a freak." Cardin laughed as he grabbed his glass full of water. "Here's something to wash it down with. Oops, I missed." Said Cardin as he dropped the cup of water on Eddy's crouch and everyone except for the three mentioned teams start to laugh. Yang's eyes started to grow red with anger, while Ruby, Blake, and especially Weiss started to get irritated looks. JNPR looked at CRDL in disgust with Nora who stopped laughing.

"Bathroom's over there, pal!" Laughed Cardin as Eddy's cheeks started to grow red with the utter look of embarrassment on his face.

"Umm, hehe, good one Cardin." Said Eddy in a low voice.

"That's it, I'm done watching this!" Said Yang as she was about to walk forward. But was stopped by Ruby.

"Yang wait, think about it for a second alright? Cardin is blackmailing Eddy with something. If you beat Cardin up, what's going to stop him from telling everyone?" Said Ruby trying to reason with her angry sister. But before Yang could even respond, Eddy ran up to the group. They immediately thought that Eddy was finally running up for them for help. But instead he ran over to Weiss and picked her up as he ran back in front of Cardin and his friends.

"What is he doing with Weiss?" Asked Ruby.

"Oh no..." Said Double D quietly. As he knew what was going to happen next.

"What do you mean?" Asked Blake.

"Eddy! Put me down this instant! What in heavens name has gotten into you?!" Asked Weiss as Eddy placed her down in front of her.

"Forgive me!" Said Eddy as he grabbed Weiss by the face... and kissed her with Team CRDL and everyone else watching. As Eddy and Weiss departed from the kiss they stared at each other for a moment with JNPR, RWBY, and EE staring in shock.

"HAHAHAHA! Smooth move Skipper! HAHAHAHA! Wow! And you were stupid enough to actually believe I would keep it an actual secret!" Cardin laughed harder as Eddy at that point was totally shattered as all the kids around him were laughing hysterically. There was no possible way this could get any worse.

 _ **(SLAP!)**_ Guess again...

The laughter died immediately as Weiss slapped Eddy straight across the face. The entire lunch hall was dead silent with all the students staring at the two standing in the middle of the Lunch Room and Eddy looking at Weiss with a hurt expression on his face... And Weiss looking at Eddy with a mixed expression of hurt and anger.

"What... WHAT DID YOU JUST DO YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER DOLT?!" Yelled Weiss as Eddy started to back off as he tried to think up an explanation.

"Weiss, I'm sorry! Please! I was blackmailed I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up!"

"..."

"What is wrong with you?! Why did you KISS ME!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? IS THIS SOME KIND OF STUPID STUNT OR SOMETHING!? ANOTHER SAD STUNT TO SOMEHOW MAKE MONEY IN ONE OF YOUR SAD LITTLE SCHEMES!? YOU FAILURE" Yelled Weiss as she brought her face closer to Eddy as she said. "I don't want you to ever talk to me ever again, whatever semblance of friendship we had before, is gone. Goodbye, Eddy..." Said Weiss with pure venom in her voice.

Everyone stared at the outburst that just occurred, with Eddy having his hands up trying in some way to defend himself against the verbal onslaught just given to him by Weiss. Very, very hurt... The Lunch hall still remained dead silent for a couple more moments, until Weiss turned around as she walked out of the lunch hall, with tears running down her face. Still very hurt and angry herself. Walking through the double doors and leaving.

Eddy was completely devastated at that point, as he brought his head down, and tried to cover his face the best that he could. As he walked out of the silent room. Trying to hide the tears he was crying. The three teams and everyone else but Team CRDL looked over at the door that Eddy just left from as they were whispering thing such as.

"Was he... Was he really crying?"

"Did she really smack him?"

"I feel so sorry for him..."

"Oh man..."

"Poor guy..."

Cardin still tried to laugh, but he stopped as he noticed that even his team started to have guilt stricken looks on their faces. Cardin looked around as he said.

"Oh, come on guys! It was just a little joke! They're just a couple of babies who can't handle a little gag!" Said Cardin as he started to 'laugh' trying to get everyone back on his side again. But all it did was to cause people to look at him with death glares.

Double D and Ed already left the room as he was about to consolidate with Eddy. That's when everyone started to pick up their backpacks and books, and started to walk out of there. As they passed Team CRDL's table, almost all of them had something to say.

"Haha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh..."

"Great joke, jerk."

"They walked out of here crying... How is that funny? Ya sicko?"

And the others who wouldn't have anything nasty to say to him just glared at him. That's when Ruby, Blake, and Yang walked up to Cardin and his group. They all has mixed expressions of sadness and anger.

"You thought that was funny?... What is wrong with you? You think it's funny to humiliate Eddy like that in front of the whole school!? Blackmailing him like that? What type of home did you grow up in to make you be this cruel?" Asked Ruby, both saddened and furious.

"You do nothing but bully others weaker then you... I don't have a problem with Eddy getting put in his place when he does something stupid... But he did ABSOLUTLY nothing wrong, AND this was WAY over the line... Because of YOU! Eddy is shattered! You broke him along with any chances of him getting together with Weiss. He ACTUALLY liked her, and she liked him. And NOW because of your stupid 'practical joke', there's not even a chance that they'll ever even talk to each other again! Did you do that because nobody has ever liked you? Do you bully Velvet because you really LIKE her and your just too stupid to tell her your actual feelings?! Or do you and your goons just bully others because it gives you a sense of power?... If you EVEN talk to Weiss or Eddy EVER again your going to have to deal with US! And Eddy's teammates!" Yelled Blake as she took a step back and allowed Yang to speak.

But as Yang stepped forward... She didn't speak. Instead as she burned yellow with her red eyes she grabbed Cardin by his caller. She lifted up her fist, aching to break Cardin's nose.

"Wait! Yang don't!" Yelled Ruby as she jumped in front of Yang's fist. Yang calmed down, as she dropped Cardin back at the table and took a step back.

"Come on Yang... They aren't worth it." Said Ruby as she looked spitefully at the CRDL then started to walk away with her two teammates. "Let's go look for Weiss..."

As the team was left alone, they still remained silent until Russel turned around as he said.

"Maybe, you did go a little too far Cardin..." Said Russel.

"Yeah... Maybe you should apologize." Said Sky Lark hopping in as Dove nodded his head.

"Wh-What?! Are you guys nuts!? No way! It was JUST a joke! That's all. No need to be a bunch of crybabies yourselves." Said Cardin annoyed as the rest of his team got up.

"Until you apologize to those two, we can't be seen walking around with you anymore. We don't wanna become targets for people who are now out for your blood." Said Russel as RDL dispersed from the lunch hall. All that Cardin could do at that point, was stare.

He was alone.

* * *

 **RWBY Dorm:**

As RBY walked down the hallway to the dorms, they made it to their own dorm as they walked inside. They slowly made their way inside as they looked around, but Weiss was nowhere to be seen. They didn't know where Weiss could possibly be but before they could to anything else, they heard sobbing coming from their bedroom. The three girls slowly opened the door to the dark room. As they looked around they found Weiss sitting on one of the bottom bunks with her hands clasped over her eyes as she was quietly sobbing.

As the door opened up wide open to let light pour in with the three of them standing in front of Weiss. She slowly brought her head up to them as she said. "Please just... Just go away." Said Weiss still trying to hold back sobs. Ruby slowly sat down next to Weiss.

"Weiss, can you tell us what's wrong?" Asked Ruby quietly as Weiss threw her hands away from her face and brought her face closer to Ruby's.

"What is wrong with me!? What do you think!? Eddy dragging me out in front of everyone as he kissed me?! When I slapped him!? Or when I said he was nothing but a failure?!" Yelled Weiss.

"Look Weiss, you don't understand. Cardin knew Eddy's middle name and he was BLACKMAILING him to do all that stuff. He NEVER meant to hurt you like that! And... He really likes you too..." Said Blake as Weiss just sat there with swollen red eyes, not responding.

"Wait... Is THIS all about some stupid reputation like you said when you YELLED at him like that!? That he might bring down your 'Heiress' image?! Is that why you shattered him because of some stupid rep-"

"SHUT IT NOW YANG!" Yelled Weiss as she got up and got face to face with burning Yang. Yang could be scary when she was angry but Weiss was even agrier, and she was not going to back down from her.

"I was in SHOCK when he did that! You think I really don't like him?! I've liked him since the first day we met! And I KNOW he likes me back! How would YOU feel if a friend of yours out of NOWHERE pulls you out in public and kisses you like that!? I was in complete shock, I felt like it was some STUPID attempt to embarrass me in front of everyone!" Yelled Weiss with tears in her eyes as Yang actually started to back down from the angry heiress.

"I take back EVERYTHING I said about him... You want to know WHY I'm crying right now?! Because I KNOW that I was the straw that broke the camels back! With all that crap that Cardin forced Eddy to do! With everyone laughing at him! And then finally with ME slapping him and telling him he's a failure who I never want to see again?!... I feel like I destroyed Eddy's life..." Said Weiss as she started to back down from Yang. But then yelled at her yet again. "DO YOU THINK I TRULY WANTED TO DESTROY EDDY LIKE THAT YANG!? YOU THINK I WAS ACTUALLY THINKING WHEN I SAID THOSE AWEFUL THINGS TO HIM?!" At this point, Yang backed off from Weiss who quieted down next to Ruby where she originally was.

"I... I never wanted to hurt him like that... I just- I just-" Weiss couldn't help herself as she started to quietly sob yet again.

"I, I love him..." Said Weiss quietly.

"Look, Weiss." Said Ruby as she put her hand on Weiss' shoulder. "Eddy is a friend, and he's a good guy. We all know he likes you too, you two just need a little time to cool off. But after that, you need to see him again. And you need to talk with him about what happened, this is something we can't sweep under the rug." Said Ruby as she then got up and stood next to Yang.

"Just look at me and Yang, we're sisters, can you imagine how many times we fought? At the point were we would start yelling and crying?" Asked Ruby.

"I have a sister Ruby, and yes... I do know I'll have to speak with him sometime. I just, I just don't know what do say." Said Weiss still very sad.

"All you can do is just sit down with him, and try your very best to talk things out. There's nothing else either you or Eddy can say or do. You have to talk, not right now, but soon." Said Blake as Weiss nodded her head in acknowledgement but still stared down with a sad and depressed expression. All of Team RWBY just stood there or sat there in silence.

"Do you still want us to stay with you?" Asked Yang.

"Actually, I'd like to spend a little time alone to organize my thoughts... You know..." Said Weiss as RBY nodded as they all walked over to the door. As Yang and Blake left Ruby stood there for a moment as she looked as Weiss.

"We will be out here in case you need anything... Or, you need someone to talk do. Just remember, we're here for you." Said Ruby as Weiss looked up at Ruby with Red swollen eyes.

"... Thank you Ruby, your a good friend." Said Weiss as Ruby nodded and slowly left as she closed the door.

* * *

 **Library:**

Double D and Ed were looking around the whole school for Eddy. But they didn't find him anywhere, they looked in they're dorm, the courtyard, the sparring room, and every other part of the school. Except the one place where they thought they wouldn't find Eddy. As the two Ed's made their way inside the library they looked around. There wasn't a soul in sight... Except for one.

Quiet sobs were heard across the library as Ed and Double D moved closer to the source of the noise. As they turned the corner from the book shelf they saw Eddy sitting at a table with his head face down as he was quietly crying. Double D and Ed slowly approached Eddy as they stood by him. Unsure of exactly what to say.

"Eddy." Said Double D as Eddy picked his head up to look at his two best friends Double D and Ed who were standing next to him with concerned looks.

"We're here for you Eddy." Said Double D as Eddy just stared at them for a few more moments.

"Whatever... Who cares? My life is over..." Said Eddy sadly as he whipped away another tear. "And do you know what the worst part of this was? It wasn't because Cardin forced me to do all those embarrassing thing's in front of everyone, and it wasn't because everyone now knows my middle name." Said Eddy as he started to sob one more but put his hand over his eyes to hid his pain from his friends. As Eddy was done sobbing he said as he looked at his friends.

"It was how Weiss now hates me... I-... I really like her and now she hates me because of me being an idiot!... And because I couldn't just suck it up and let Cardin do just say my name to everyone and just spare Weiss from all the embarrassment. I-..." Eddy started to sob once more as he whipped his tears away. "I shouldn't've let some stupid middle name come before Weiss... And now... She hates me..." Said Eddy as he started to sob again quietly.

"Please Eddy, Weiss doesn't hate you. I know that Weiss really likes you Eddy. You know the way that Yang looks at me? Weiss looks at you like that ALL THE TIME when nobodies looking. She really likes you Eddy, I think she's just a little angry right now. She'll come around!" Said Ed smiling. But Eddy just continued to sit there in silence.

"Eddy... Cardin had your middle name, there was nothing you could've done about it. You didn't want people to make fun of you because of your middle name... Nobody can blame you for that, we kind of had a new start here and you didn't want your new image to be blemished... And with Weiss..."

"She hates me... She said it herself she wants nothing to do with me... After I humiliated her like that in front of everyone... Just because I was so afraid of Cardin blabbing my secret to everyone." Said Eddy as more tears made their way down Eddy's cheeks. "I... Weiss felt like the only girl I really felt close to and now it's-"

"Eddy." Said Double D interrupting Eddy. "It WAS NOT your fault, Cardin was the one behind everything. And I don't believe that Weiss hates you... I think she's really upset right now but like what Ed said about how she looks at you, I believe she really likes you too." Said Double D as Eddy looked up at Double D with sadness in his eyes.

"Really? You... You thinks she still likes me? After what I did?" Asked Eddy.

"Yes. I truly believe so." Said Double D.

"Yup! I bet she really likes you Eddy!" Said Ed as Eddy continued to sit there in silence a little longer wiping away his tears. The three remained silent in the library a little longer until Double D spoke up again.

"Eddy, I definitely believe that both you and Weiss needs a little more time to cool off from this whole ordeal. But after that, you two need to talk about what's happened. We don't want this incident to go unresolved and the wounds to remain." Said Double D as Eddy just sat there and stared away from his two friends with swollen red eyes. Another moment of silence passed, until Eddy nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Happy to hear that Eddy. Do you want me and Ed to stay and keep you company, Eddy?" Asked Double D.

"Nah, I'm just... Gonna sit here a little longer and get everything out of my system." Said Eddy as Double D and Ed nodded their heads as they started to leave.

"If ya ever need someone to talk to, your good friends Ed and Double D will always be there for ya!" Said Ed as he and Double D finally left. Leaving Eddy there to think.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard:** _Later that night_

It was around 9:30 PM as the partly shattered moon was up in the night sky, hovering above the school of Beacon. The courtyard at this time would be devoid of any human activity and was only populated by the sounds of the night, with crickets, birds, and the cooling night breeze. Yet, there was one person that was around in the Courtyard at that time of night. Eddy was sitting on a bench that was up against the school and facing the rest of the Beacon Courtyard and the night sky. Eddy has already been sitting there for a few minutes now. It took him a while to do it, but after he got over himself and used pure will power he got the courage to text Weiss and asked her to meet him in the Beacon courtyard to talk about... the incident.

Eddy waited there for a few more moments just looking around, but nobody else was around besides him. He was about to believe that Weiss was still mad at him or didn't want to see him again. But that was until he looked to the right of him to see Weiss standing there.

"Hi, Eddy..." Said Weiss a bit awkwardly.

"Hi there, Weiss..." Said Eddy equally as awkwardly. A few more moments passed as Weiss then asked.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?..."

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Said Eddy as he scooched over a little more to the left as Weiss sat down next to him. As per usual they sat there in silence for a little while. That was until they spoke.

"Look, I'm-" But they both stopped as they realized that they were speaking at the same time.

"Oh, I'm sorry you go first." Said Weiss.

"No, it's fine. You go first." Said Eddy.

"No, you should speak first." Said Weiss as Eddy obliged to her. As he took a deep breathe and said.

"I'm sorry about dragging you out in front of everyone and... Ya know... Kissing you..." Said Eddy quietly and ashamedly.

"The girls told me about why you were doing all those things in the first place, they said Cardin was blackmailing you with something and that it would cause them to mock you for it. And about slapping you..." Said Weiss as she took a deep breathe herself. "At that moment I-I... I didn't know what to do. I know it was Cardin that made you do that but... At the time I was scared, embarrassed, and confused. I didn't know how to really react so, I reacted in hostility... I never meant any of those things I said to you, Eddy. But if you don't ever want to talk to me again because of it... I will understand." Said Weiss as a tear starts to drop from her eye as Eddy's face grew an expression of concern and worry.

"Weiss, don't cry, please! I hate it when I see you cry... Look, it was a crazy day for the both of us... To be honest... If it wasn't for you I'd probably still be off somewhere crying my eyes out..." Said Eddy as Weiss turned to face him herself. "What do you mean?" Asked Weiss. Eddy's heart rate started to vastly increase in speed as he was going to say what he wanted to say to Weiss for a long time.

"I... Your the reason I'm here right now Weiss, ever since me, Ed, and Double D got here form our world I... I really started to like you, I mean you smart, your straight up gorgeous, your confident, your a good fighter, and your even a good friend... I know how fruity this might sound but I, I think I love you, Weiss." Said Eddy as he started to blush immensely and was screaming in his head. Weiss also blushed immensely as she faced away from Eddy.

"Eddy... In all honesty, I've started to grow a liking to you as well." Said Weiss as Eddy faced her, surprised. In all honesty he thought that she would just reject him like Jaune. Despite his friends saying how much Weiss liked Eddy.

"In all honesty, when I first met you I found you kind of annoying." Said Weiss as Eddy's head slowly started to drop down. "But cute." Said Weiss as Eddy pick his head up once again.

"But when you took a blow from the Ursai for me when we first met, that's when I really started to like you. Despite doing a few stupid things from time to time like that hypnodisk or when you made the sauna in Team CRDL's apartment... I saw real bravery, charm, and intelligence out of you. When I helped you study, that was really just an excuse for me to spend time with you. I didn't say anything because I feared that you wouldn't feel the same way about me. You took that Ursa blow for me, you used your brains instead of your bronze to put Angeber in his place, you decided to sit with me during the dance, you helped out in containing the Grimm breach, and even during that battle you pushed me out of the way of an incoming car carrier! When the car then fell on you... If I even tried to name the rest of the chivalrous and noble things you have done for me we would be here all night." Said Weiss as Eddy was still listening.

"Ugh, what I'm TRYING to say is... I love you Eddy..." Said Weiss as Eddy's heart just skipped a beat.

"Do- Do you really mean that Weiss?" Asked Eddy as Weiss nodded her head in confirmation. In Eddy's head he was cheering as he was jumping around in joy and dancing with everyone he came across.

"So, are there no hard feelings?" Asked Weiss as Eddy looked at her.

"None at all!" Said Eddy happily.

"Oh! And umm... I got these for you." Said Eddy as he handed Weiss a whole bouquet of white roses. Weiss slowly took the bouquet from Eddy as she held them up to her nose and smelt them. She looked over at Eddy as she said.

"Eddy... This is so sweet, White Roses are my favorite... How did you know? And why did you bring White Roses in the first place?" Asked Weiss as she looked over at Eddy.

"Just another little way to say 'I'm sorry for earlier' and I noticed how you wanted White Roses all over the dance a couple of weeks ago so... I thought why not." Said Eddy as Weiss turned back to the roses and sniffed them once more.

"Thank you, Eddy." Said Weiss.

"And again, sorry about the kiss." Said Eddy rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, it wasn't very bad..." Said Weiss as she and Eddy both started to blush redder then before as Weiss tried to hide her blushing face with the bouquet.

"What do ya mean?" Asked Eddy.

"Well, I mean, maybe we should try it again?..." Suggested Weiss. At this point Eddy was on the edge of having a heart attack.

"What do you mean by that?" Eddy asked hesitantly.

"Do you... Want to kiss?" Asked Weiss as she set the White Roses down and looked as Eddy with a small smile on her face.

"You mean actually kiss? Again?" Asked Eddy as the two started to move closer and closer.

"I mean, like this." Said Weiss as her and Eddy's lips collided in a soft gentle kiss. Weiss' lips were a bit cold but Eddy didn't care as he just kissed back. The kiss slowly transformed into a more passionate kiss as the two teenagers started to enjoy the meeting of each others lips more and more. A few more moments passed as their lips departed from one another as they sat there and stared at one another.

"That was, lovely..." Said Weiss, still a little entranced by the pleasurable experience.

"You mean amazing..." Said Eddy.

"Umm, look Weiss. You know since we like each other and all, do you umm... Wanna get together?" Asked Eddy, still a little hesitantly holding out his hand. Weiss gave Eddy a small smile as she genially took Eddy's hand and held it as they both continued to sit there on the bench looking up at the night sky.

"Maybe take things a little slow at first." Said Weiss.

"You mean like how you just kissed me out of nowhere?" Asked Eddy as he chuckled a little.

"Shut up." Weiss said with a smile on her face. The two just continued to sit there as they looked up at the partially shattered moon and all the twinkling stars in the sky.

"What a wonderful night..." Said Weiss.

"You can say that again..." Said Eddy.

 **A/N: Whew! Finally DONE with this chapter. Obviously a chapter meant for Eddy and Weiss. And for the romance and situation, I honestly wanted to make things a little more complex and realistic then usual. Basically because I want the romance in this story to stand out and feel more realistic, even though this obviously isn't real life. And if there is anyone out there who think Weiss might have over reacted when she slapped Eddy, just remember Eddy was forced to kiss her in front of the ENTIRE school! Even though they might both have feelings toward each other, I think that would be extremely confusing, embarrassing, and angering for Weiss. Or for anyone if their friend just kissed them in front of everyone else. I just wanted to try something a little more realistic and slower. So as usual, I hoped you enjoyed it, leave a suggestion to make the story better, leave a comment, and the next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	29. Shadow Zone

**A/N: This takes place after the events of 'Breach' and before the events of 'Round One'. Once again I'd like to thank Lord Maximus for the first scenes of this story.**

 **Beacon, Double D's Lab:** _6:00 AM in the morning the Next Day_

"So what are you doing Double D? It's kind of late to be tinkering around with this thing." Eddy said as Double D ran a diagnostic to the portal machine.

"Well Eddy, it came to my attention that it's possible Evil Tim came to Remnant using a portal machine similar to mine and I was hoping if I could somehow scan for portal residue outside of Beacon we could know where Evil Tim is." Double D answered. "We could then call Ironwood and he'd call in the military to apprehend Evil Tim before he launched another attack."

"Seriously? Sweet!" Eddy grinned. "We'd bring down that monster without having to lift a finger!"

"Hopefully." Double D sighed as he looked over the diagnostics. "Well, I suppose now is as good a time as any. Ed, Eddy, you have your weapons ready?"

"Ready, Double D!" Ed nodded, holding his Mighty Flipper over his shoulder along with Eddy pulling out his Swordfish.

"Well, let's begin." Double D said and activated the machine.

It hummed to life, creating a new portal that hopefully would show them where Evil Tim was hiding.

Back at Evil Tim's lair, Evil Tim' eye flashed as his portal machine activated right behind him as it came to life.

 _"Who dares activate my machine without my authorization?"_

He stared at the portal and watched as it focused into an image. _"The Eds...So they are trying to use their portal machine to find me. A cunning move, no doubt made by Double D. Fortunately I anticipated such a move."_

He channeled a blast of dark burning energy through the portal.

 _"Let us see if you survive this one, Eds."_ But as the Ed's made their way through the portal, something went wrong as the portal started to crackle and pop.

"Something's happening!" Double D said as the portal machine shook.

Suddenly, next to the portal machine appeared another portal that emitted bolts of energy to the other portal that reacted the same way...And the Eds were right in the middle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Eds screamed as they pulled between the two portals and vanished in flashes of light.

* * *

 **Somewhere Else:**

Ruby opened up her eyes, as she looked around in confusion as she was in some sort of metal room with all sorts of gadgets and equipment there with the rest of Team RWBY.

"Where are we?" Ruby asked, looking around and she and her team in Double D's lab. "Why are we in Double D's lab?"

"Hey look!" Yang pointed at Double D's desk and they saw tree...

Pickles?

"What the-AH!" Black walked over but suddenly the pickles rolled over and yelped, jumped back.

"What's wrong Blake?!" Weiss said, rushing over with Ruby and Yang and what make Blake jump. "What in Remnant?!"

The three pickles had the faces of Ed, Edd, n Eddy on them.

"Hey check us out, girls! We turned ourselves into pickles!" The one with Eddy's face said with a big smile.

"Boom! Big reveal!" The pickle Ed laughed.

"What do you think, girls? We're pickles! We turned ourselves into pickles!" The pickle Double D said.

"WE'RE PICKLE EDS!" The three pickles shouted with crazy smiles on their faces.

That's when Ruby woke up screaming.

"AH!" Ruby shouted, sitting up on her bed, looking around with a freaked out look on her face. "Oh my Oum!"

"Ruby?" Yang asked, looking just as surprised as Ruby.

"I just had this crazy dream." Ruby answered. "I dreamed that Ed, Edd, n Eddy turned themselves into-"

"Pickles?" Weiss guessed, sitting up on her bed.

"Yeah!" Ruby nodded. "How'd you-"

"I had the same dream." Blake answered, rubbing her head. "That was freaky, even for the Eds."

"Tell me about it." Weiss agreed. "Not even Double D could do something that crazy."

"I don't know..." Yang laughed quietly. "Maybe we could just ask. You know, being a pickle gives me a few idea-"

"Yang!" The three girls shouted, not in the mood for Yang's teasing.

* * *

 **Dorm Hallway:**

After the odd and terrifying dream the girls collectively had, they got dressed and got ready for class. They decided before they went to class, they would stop by and check on the Ed's. They made their way up to the Ed's door as Ruby started to knock on the door.

"Ed, Double D, Eddy? Are you guys awake?" Ruby asked, knocking on Team EEE's dorm room door but got no answer.

"Maybe they are already in class." Weiss suggested but doubted it.

Though they liked to surprise everyone once in a while only Double D was ever early for class.

"Guess so." Ruby shrugged and with that Team RWBY went to class.

But when they got to class there was no Ed, Edd, or Eddy or around. They all sat around Professor Port's class as they listened to him prattle on about some of his marvelous stories... That are possibly overexerted and/or fabricated..

"And that's when me, Optimus Prime, Superman, Goku, and Godzilla all worked together to defeat Cthulhu and save all of CandyLand! Oh! Oh! Oh!..." Said Port as he wiped a tear away from his eye. "Oh... That was one of my FAVORATE stories! Now, time to tell you all the story of how I managed to defeat a horde of ferocious Grimm with nothing more then a stick and a rock!" Said Port as he yet again prattled on as all of Team RWBY along with everyone else stared on in boredom.

* * *

 **With the Ed's:**

Double D slowly opened up his eyes, as he picked himself back up from the ground and looked around. Very dizzy as he rubbed his sore head.

"Ugh... My cranium.. What happened?" Asked Double D as he suddenly remembered walking into the portal to fight Evil Tim, when suddenly the portal went haywire as all Double D could remember after that was a flash of light. He looked around as he finally saw, Ed and Eddy lying there.

"Eddy! Ed! Are you two alright?!" Asked Double D urgently as he helped up his two friends who groaned in pain.

"Ugh... Can you keep your voice down Sockhead!? I gotta splitting headache..." Said Eddy as he got off of Double D and rubbed his head as Double D gave an annoyed look. The turned to Ed.

"What about you, Ed? Do you have a headache too?" Asked Double D as Ed got on his two feet and smiled at Double D.

"Nope Double D! I feel great!" Said Ed smiling as Eddy looked over.

"Guess there's not much of a head there to ache..." Mumbled Eddy as he shook his head along with Eddy, getting rid of their headaches and dizziness. Afterwards, they looked around the room as they saw it looked a bit darker and grim.

"Where are we?" Asked Eddy as his voice echoed.

"Wait, did my voice just echo?" Asked Eddy as she and Double D bore faces of surprise. Ed just smiled as he said.

"Hello? Echo! My name is Ed!" Said Ed as his voice echoed.

"Great Ed, that's helping us a ton." Said Eddy sarcastically as Double D looked around curiously.

"It seems that we are still in the lab..." Said Double D looking around.

"So then... What happened Sockhead? Something's wrong." Said Eddy as Double D still looked around.

"I'm not sure... Perhaps the blinding light from my machine and the loud sounds have temporarily damaged our senses. Or maybe..." Thought Double D as he was still looking around.

"Well I'm going with the first one, I'm planning to go out with Weiss for lunch!" Said Eddy as he walked over to the door. And as Double D and Ed looked over, to Double D's shock, Eddy phased through the door. Double D looked on in shock as Ed stood there surprised himself.

"Did Eddy just..." Double D trailed off as Eddy stuck his head back through the door, unaware of what just happened.

"What's the hold up?" Asked Eddy as he looked at his two friends who were still in shock.

"Eddy... You just walked through the door..." Said Double D.

"What do you mean!? Of course I just walked through the-..." That's when Eddy looked around him and saw that he was standing right in the middle of the metal lab door.

"What the Danny...?" Asked Eddy as she walked back in the lab as he looked over at the door in shock. All three of them remained silent, until Ed screamed out.

"ARE WE DEAD!?"

"No! There has to be a rational-" Double D was interrupted by Eddy.

"OH MY DANNY! WE'RE DEAD!" Screamed Eddy as the two started to panic and run around in circles as Double D tried to calm them both down.

"Oh my Danny! We're dead! We're dead! Is this Heaven!? Is this Hell?! Are we ghosts!? I was too young and handsome to die!" Yelled Eddy as he and Ed continued to run through objects that were scattered throughout the lab.

"BAD! BIG! TROUBLE! I was so imidure!" Yelled Ed.

"Immature you idiot! Oh man we really are ghosts! Help me-"

"QUIET!" Yelled Double D as he caught the two's attention.

"There I DON'T know where we are!... But we are in someplace OUTSIDE of space and time... But in the SAME space. We can't interact with anything..." Said Double D as he stroked his chin.

"So what do you think Stephen Hawking? Where are we?" Asked Eddy.

"I know we aren't dead, something must've gone wrong with the portal, and it seems we're in some sort of-"

"Shadow Zone." Said Ed as Eddy and Double D turned to him.

"Ed, that's probably one of the stupidest names I've ever-"

"He's actually right Eddy... We can't interact with anything, the environment is dark and somber, and if my estimations are correct... I don't believe that anyone can see, hear, or even be physically interacted with us." Said Double D.

"Great." Said Eddy.

"So what do we do now Double D?" Asked Ed.

"I believe if we can find the girls and alert them of our current position... I believe we can get them to open the portal." Said Double D as he looked back at the portal machine. "Let's just hope that this area outside of space and time doesn't have any creatures of it's-"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr..." Double D was interrupted as all three of the Ed's looked over to a corner of the lab. As they saw right before their eyes, a large creature crawled out of the floor. It stood around eight feet tall, it had two heads that looked like baboons, reptilian legs, tentacles for arms, and two red glowing eyes on each head. That's when the Ed's realized that the creature was black and white, with dark smoke ascending from it. The Ed's took a few steps back as each of the creature's heads looked at the Ed's as they let out terrifying inhuman roars.

"Double D! What is this thing!?" Asked Eddy taking a few steps back.

"It's the Demogorgon! It's come for our souls!" Yelled Ed.

"This isn't Dudgeon's and Dragons stupid!" Yelled Eddy.

"I think it's a Grimm of some kind! I've read about many Grimm that has countless adaptions to fight humans... I think this Grimm has the ability to travel in and out of time and space." Said Double D as the creature was growling as it was walking towards them.

"It must have the ability to travel from Remant and back into the shadow realm!" Said Double D.

"Whatever this thing is! It's toast!" Yelled Eddy as he reached down and tried to grab his Swordfish that was on the floor with the other weapons... But it phased right through his hand as he tried to pick it up.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" Yelled Eddy frustrated as he stood back up and look at the Grimm.

"What now guys?" Asked Ed.

"Well then perhaps-"

"RUN!" Yelled Eddy as he and Ed ran/phased through the door away as Double D followed them.

"For Heavens sakes!" Yelled Double D as the three ran down the halls of the buildings and away from the Grimm that started chasing them.

* * *

 **The Dinning Hall:**

"Man it is so quiet around here. I keep on thinking Eddy is going to jump out with a new scheme." Jaune said as JNPR and RWBY had lunch. "Where are they anyways?"

"We have no idea. We thought they were in their dorm but they were not there and we just checked to see if they were working on Double D's machine again." Yang shrugged. "Maybe they went to get some more Dust again."

"Maybe they are making an underground pool. I heard Eddy say they could try and make a pool that the teachers won't know about." Nora said with an excited smile. "It would be cool to have an underground pool."

Weiss sighed. "Great, so I guess we can say bye to the plumbing."

"And considering how Ed messed up in CRDL's room and all three of them made the problem even worse after trying to "fix" it... I think they might flood the school." Said Blake.

"Perhaps they finally fixed that machine of theirs?" Suggested Pyrrha.

"No, they wouldn't just leave without saying anything... Weird..." Said Yang as she stroked her chin. At that moment, Ed, Edd, and Eddy phased through the doors of the lunch room and stood at the sides of the doors panting.

"I... I think we lost it..." Said Double D as he was panting.

"But how do we know if we did? I mean how-" But Eddy wasn't able to finish his sentence as the windows to the dinning hall doors show the creature standing in front of it as it looked inside. The Ed's were standing on the sides of the door so the creature couldn't see them. But it lingered in front of the door as it looked through it.

"It knows we're in here!" Whispered Eddy.

"Quiet! Unless you can think up an idea-"

"I think I just had a thunk!" Said Ed as he happily put his finger up.

"Was that a word, Ed?" Asked Double D as Ed quickly reached over to Eddy and dug around in his pocket.

"Hey! Let go lug nut!" Whispered Eddy as Ed got what he needed, Eddy's lazer pointer.

"Wait, why were you carrying around a lazer pointer, Eddy?" Asked Double D accusingly.

"Umm... I may have been pranking Blake a bit... When she was chasing the lazer dot like a cat." Whispered Eddy giggling a little.

"Eddy!" Whispered Double D.

"What?"

"Eddy! That's-" But before Double D could finish, Ed jumped through the wall and stood next to the creature who couldn't see the big lug, that's when Ed turned on the lazer pointer and aimed it at the wall next to the creature. The creature saw it, as it swiped at it with no effect like how a cat would. Eddy and Double D looked out of the glass door in confusion.

"What's he doing?" Asked Eddy.

"I think he's trying to lore the creature away with the lazer pointer." Said Double D as the creature followed the lazer down the hall, as it finally disappeared. The creature looked around in confusion as it looked down each hall, then decided to go down the hall on the right.

The Ed's gave a collective sigh of relief as Ed walked back into the dinning room through the wall.

"Good thinking lumpy." Complemented Eddy as he patted his friend on the back.

"We can exchange thanks later, right now we should try and get in contact with the girls!" Said Double D as the other two Ed's nodded as they started looking through the dinning hall for the girls. They eventually found them as they ran up to them and started talking.

"Guys! Guys! Can you hear me?" Asked Eddy as he was standing right next to Team RWBY and JNPR along with the Ed's.

"Guys?" Asked Double D as he tried to place his hand on Blake's shoulder, but just phased through.

"Seriously? How are we supposed to get their attention now?" Asked Eddy.

"Oh! Oh! I got an idea!" Said Ed as he spoke again. "Yang! Your mom is calling!"

To the Ed's surprise, Yang stopped eating and looked around for a moment.

"Yang? What is it?" Asked Blake.

"Nothing... I just thought I heard something." Said Yang as she went back to eating.

"Perhaps there is some other way we can contact them." Said Double D as he started thinking.

"Well, if we're gonna be trapped in here for a while, might as well take advantage of it." Said Eddy, and before Double D could ask Eddy walked through the intangible table that RWBY and JNPR were sitting at as he bent down, being completely under the table.

"Hey guys, guys, get ready to laugh, get ready to laugh!" Said Eddy as before Ed or Double D could ask what he meant, Eddy phased his head through Blake's rear end as it looked like Eddy was sticking his head out of Blake's rear end as she was sitting down totally unaware.

"Gee, must've taken a wrong turn at Albuquerque." Said Eddy as he and Ed started laughing historically and Double D blushed in annoyance and anger.

"Did someone wish for an Ed free day?" Nora gasped. "Maybe they were abducted by more aliens!"

"Calm down, Nora. This is the Ed's we are talking about. I am sure they are fine." Pyrrha said but was a little worried herself.

* * *

 **Later on:**

Throughout the rest of the day, there was still no sign of the Eds. At the point even other teams were starting to notice and the ones that knew them best were starting to get a little worried.

"Is it just me or is it too quiet around here?" Coco looked down the hall as she and her team returned to their dorm.

"What's wrong, Coco?" Velvet asked.

"We should have had something crazy happen by now. Like those Eds causing a meltdown in the science class or something." Coco said.

"Maybe they are taking it easy." Fox suggested.

"Maybe." Coco still had her doubts.

"Perhaps they decided to train for once? Or meditate? Or do something more productive?" Suggested the giant but gentle Yatsuhashi.

"No offence Yatsuhashi, but I don't think the rest of us have as much faith in the Ed's as you do." Said Fox as the group walked along.

All the while Cardin peeked around the corner on another side of the school. "I know you freaks are around here somewhere, up to something. Come on out."

He knew the Ed's were up to something, he just knew it.

"Any sign of those losers?" Cardin asked his team.

"Nope. But I found this neat bottle cap." Sky said, holding up the bottle cap he found as the rest of Team CRDL stared at him angrily.

"It says we can win a free diet soda if we hand it in!" Sky said, as Cardin snatched the bottle cap from him and tossed it out the window.

And meanwhile, Team RWBY and JNPR looked around EEE's dorm for clues to where the Eds may have gone but found nothing.

"Did you guys find anything yet?" Asked Ruby looking underneath Double D's bed.

"Nope! Bit I did find all these sponges in the walls of their bathroom!" Said Nora carrying dozens of multicolored sponges in her arms.

"No! My sponges!" Yelled Ed with Eddy and Double D standing beside him, as none of the other team members could see or hear Ed. Meanwhile, Weiss was hesitantly looking under Ed's filthy pillow, as she then laid her eyes upon a magazine called 'Chicks Galore', Weiss became furious as she picked it up and yelled.

"What is this trash!?" Everyone looked over at her.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Asked Blake.

"I found a dirty magazine under Ed's pillow! No different from your books!" Yelled Weiss angrily as Blake put her hand over her face and blushed.

"Oh, come on now Blake, how do you know it's a dirty magazine just by the pictures?" Asked Jaune walking over.

"Oh you don't believe me?" Asked Weiss as she opened up the magazine with everyone looking behind her.

"See?! It's-..." But Weiss stopped as everyone saw pictures of actual chicks in the book as everyone looked at it with weird faces and disgust.

"I didn't even know they had magazines like that..." Said Blake as Weiss dropped the magazine back on Ed's bed making a 'squish' sound.

"Yeah, let's just all agree that we never saw anything..." Said Ruby as the group continued to look around the dorm for anything of use.

"Ha! Finders keepers!" Said Yang as everyone looked over at her as she took out a roasted turkey from in between the mattress of Ed's bed.

"Perhaps we should THINK like the Ed's." Suggested Pyrrha poking her head with her finger.

"Ohh! Good idea Pyrrha!" Said Nora as she cleared her throat and waited a moment.

"I am a short loud mouthed fast talking scam artist who will do anything for a buck or two!" Said Nora mimicking Eddy as Ed and Double D watching from the Shadow Zone were laughing while Eddy was scowling.

"Oh... I understand, let me try." Said Ruby as she started to clear her throat. "I am a genius who unrealistically created a portal machine along with dozens of other crazy gadgets that is usually work on at a daily bas-... HE HAS A LAB!"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Asked Weiss.

"Every genius has a lab! Don't you know? Besides, doesn't he need a place to store his machine he's working on?" Asked Ruby as the short haired girl started to make sense.

"Ruby, this is real life, not a cartoon..." Said Yang.

"Yes, but this is also a world where we lift cars and fight monsters too." Said Jaune.

"...Okay, you got me there." Said the blond girl.

"So, now what do we-..." Weiss was interrupted.

"To the lab!" Said Ruby as she dashed out of the room with everyone following along.

"So then I guess we should-" Double D was interrupted by Ed who pointed his finger and said.

"Off to the lab buckos!" Yelled Ed as the other two Ed's followed along.

"That's it monobrow! Lead us to the lab so we can get back home!" Said Eddy smiling.

"Shouldn't I lead since it's MY lab?" Asked Double D as they were still running. But as they turned the corner, they stood in front of the beast that was chasing them all around the Shadow Zone, what Ed promply named the Demogorgon was standing in front of them as it was growling at them. Until that growl turned into a roar of terror as the Ed's jumped back.

"Oh my goodness!" Yelled Double D.

"We have nowhere to run! It's too close! We're gonna die by a two headed monkey!" Yelled Eddy in terror as the creature started to charge at the Ed's.

"ROAH! OOH OOH OOH EEE EEE EEE AAH AHH AHH!"

But, out of nowhere and before the other two Ed's could even react... Ed pulled out a M134 MINIGUN out of his jacket as he aimed it at the Grimm and started unloading led.

 **(BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!)**

"OOOH OOHH RAW! OHH!"

 **(BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-"

 **(BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!)**

"AAAAAHHH-"

 **(BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!)**

"AAAHH-"

 **(BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!...)**

"Oh my heavens, Ed... You actually killed it..." Said Double D.

"Wow." Said Eddy.

"I didn't think that was possible." Said Ed still holding the enormous smoking minigun in his hands.

"That was so unlike- Where'd you get that?" Asked Double D.

"It was in my jacket."

"You... Didn't think to let us know that you were carrying around a MINIGUN in your jacket pocket?" Asked Double D.

"This ENTIRE time?!" Asked Eddy.

"Well, technically it was in the glove box again." Said Ed.

"It could've been REALLY useful to know that." Said Double D.

"You stupid ugh..." Trailed off Eddy.

"Sorry..." Said Ed as they all heard another growl, the Ed's looked back up to see that the beast still with all the bullet holes in it manage to pick itself back up and lunge towards the Ed's.

 **(BANG!)**

But it was quickly killed as it was shot though it's right head as it died for real. Eddy and Double D look over at Ed who was holding a sniper rifle with the barrel smoking.

"Oh my non-existent God, Ed." Said Double D.

"ANOTHER one, are you KIDDING ME?!" Asked Eddy.

"But my pockets are REALLY big around the insides..." Said Ed.

"Okay, I won't doubt that its incredibly helpful, you just saved our lives but SERIOUSLY ED! You gotta let us know when your packin' HEAT!" Said Eddy.

"But... You know, I have one of these, one of these, one of these..." Said Ed as he pulled out several different guns from his jacket to show them off.

"... Okay, no more spending time with Ruby." Said Double D.

"Are we done yet? Let's get to that lab!" Said Eddy as all three of the Ed's ran down the hallway to find RWBY and JNPR.

* * *

 **Double D's Lab:**

RWBY and JNPR were running down the hallway of one of the lower levels of the building. They kept walking down the halls until they came across a large metal door.

"Haven't seen that down here before." Commented Ren.

"Wow... I didn't think I was right!" Said Ruby amazed.

"Wait! Were you just going to lead us in circles if we didn't find a lab of some kind?!" Asked Weiss angrily.

"Uhh..." Said Ruby, unsure of what to say.

"That doesn't matter right now. If the Ed's are in trouble we need to find them quickly before they get hurt." Said Blake.

"Blake's right, so... How do you guys think we can get through these metal doors?" Asked Yang gesturing to the huge metal doors.

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Said Nora happily as she walked towards the metal doors, only for them to automatically open up for her.

"... Thank you for sandbagging me like that Nora." Said Yang annoyed as everyone walked in the huge lab.

"Wait, if this is Double D's lab. Shouldn't there be some type of security?" Asked Weiss as she stepped through the door following everyone else, as she looked up to see a bucket of liquid fall, but she quickly stepped aside as the bucket fell on the floor and the liquid spilt everywhere.

"Wait... THIS is Double D's security system? A bucket of water?" Asked Weiss as everyone turned over to her.

"Wow... I honestly thought Double D would put a little more thought into his security then that." Said Pyrrha. But as Weiss was standing in the puddle of liquid, the sniffed the air as she said.

"Hey... This isn't water. This is *Sniff* *Sniff*... GAS?!" Asked Weiss as everyone looked over at her with shock and surprise, as a robotic arm popped out of the wall and dropped a lit match on the gas.

 _ **(FROOOOOOOSH!)**_

Weiss stood there as she was covered in ash and everyone stared at her, Ruby started to innocently giggle as Weiss turned her head to her and gave her a death glare. Ruby stopped giggling as Weiss wiped the soot off of her face and said.

"Never. Mention this. Ever." Growled Weiss as everyone walked forward, pretending they didn't just see anything in fear of Weiss. Within the lab, everyone looked around in amazement at all the gadgets around the lab as they were walking in.

"Woah, look at all this cool stuff!" Said Ruby looking around at all of Double D's gadgets as the Ed's from the shadow Zone were following along.

"What's next Sockhead? Putting in those laundry shoots in here too?" Asked Eddy as the Ed's walked into the lab.

"Actually I already did." Said Double D.

"...*Sigh* Nevermind, lets just get back to the real world already so we can finish up our indoor water park!" Said Eddy rubbing his hands together maliciously.

"Just like last time when we made that waterslide and it fell on top of our heads! Hahahaha! Good times, huh guys?" Said Ed.

"That's weird, they aren't anywhere in the lab either." Said Ren.

"But, that doesn't make any sense, where could they be?" Asked Weiss stroking her chin.

"Hey! Use the machine!" Yelled Eddy standing right next to Weiss. But since they were in the Shadow Zone, neither JNPR or RWBY could see, hear, or feel them.

"They can't hear us, Eddy." Reminded Double D who rubbed his forehead.

"Okay, then what bright ideas do you have, Double D?" Asked Eddy.

"Hmm... What if we try to call them?" Suggested Ed as he pulled out his Scroll and dialed Yang's number. As the two teams were standing there and wondering where the Ed's could possibly be, Yang's Scroll started to ring and vibrate. She took out her Scroll as she smiled looking at the caller ID.

"Guys! Ed is calling me!" Said Yang as everyone else turned to her and smiled.

"Wait, why didn't we think about that before?" Asked Blake as Yang started to speak into her Scroll.

"Ed? Hello? Ed?" Asked Yang as all the blond brawler could hear was the faint voice of Ed being overshadowed by static.

"Wai- Yang? Yang? Can you hear me?" Asked Ed as the static started to grow louder.

"Yang? Can you- Can you hear me?" Asked Ed as the static became too loud for both sides. Yang stood there as she listened to static for a few seconds, before putting it back down and said.

"*Sigh* Nothing." Said Yang.

"I got nothing." Said Ed.

"Oh, will you look at that. Another demention has bad Scroll service." Said Eddy sarcastically as Double D took Ed's Scroll and looked at it.

"But wait, the Scroll was still able to reach Yang... Maybe, we can text them!" Said Double D with a smile.

"Good thinking, Sockhead!" Said Eddy smiling as Double D started texting on Ed's phone.

"Umm... Double D? Can you type faster?" Asked Ed, but as Eddy and Double D were about to question him. They looked up to see to their horror that three more Grimm Demogorgan's were walking through the walls of the labs, and growled as they looked at the Ed's.

"Hey, Ed... Do you still have that Minigun?..." Asked Eddy as the Grimm charged at them.

Back in the normal world, the two teams started to discuss where the Ed's could possibly be.

"Ed called me, that means he has to be around somewhere." Said Yang pointing at her Scroll.

"Yeah, but you still couldn't really hear him." Said Jaune.

"I still think they maybe in Remnant's orbit in a huge alien ship, after they've escaped the probe machines they are running from the aliens while Ed tried to call Yang on his Scroll!" Said Nora as everyone stared at her.

"What?" Asked Nora.

"... Let's put a pin in that theory for now." Said Blake as Yang's Scroll vibrated in her hand, as she looked at it and everyone paid attention to her.

"What is it, Yang? Is it another call from Ed?" Asked Ruby.

"No, it's a text. It says 'Trapped in an alternate demention with Grimm's, use arch machine in the lab to bring us back. QUICKLY. -DD'. Guess it's from Double D." Said Yang reading from the message.

"Sounds like a crazy adventure the Ed's would get into." Said Ren

"Wait, use the machine? We have no idea of how to work that." Said Pyrrha gesturing at the portal machine at the side of the room.

"Hmm... Maybe I can try and work the machine! I've seen Double D work it a few times... Maybe if I triangulate the geographical position of the Ed's from the signal of the Scroll, I can open up a portal wherever they are and bring them back here." Said Ruby as she walked over to the machine's control panel on the side.

"In an alternate demention?!" Asked Weiss.

"I guess there's only one way to find out." Said Jaune as Yang started to text back Double D.

Meanwhile in the Shadow Zone the Ed's were trying their very best to dodge the attacks by the three double headed Grimm's as they roared and thrashed their tentacles around to try and smack down the Ed's. One of them lunged out at Eddy as it successfully picked him up with his tentacles as it was about to lower the helpless boy to the two ravenous heads, but just as Ed pulled out the minigun once again and was meowing one of the other Demogorgan's that tried to attack him, Ed looked over to see that Eddy was about to be eaten. Ed aimed his gun at the creature as he was about to fire, but the Demogorgan saw this as it looked at Ed's weapon and started to crush and twist the barrel with their minds.

"Well, that's unfortunate." Said Double D as he was dodging the attacks by the third Grimm.

But as the monster was about to eat Eddy. Eddy got a look of realization on his face as he dug around in his pocket, and pulled out a clear looking balloon filled with a putrid liquid.

"Eat this!" Yelled Eddy as he slammed the balloon into the creatures face as it popped and the green liquid covered the creatures face. The Grimm howled in displeasure as it threw Eddy to the ground and tried to get the substance off it's face.

"How do ya like my stink grenades?" Asked Eddy as he picked himself up again, as the Ed's continued to dodge the attacks of the monsters. All the while Double D was mumbling under his breath.

"Come on girls! Hurry up!"

All the while, Ruby was at the control panel of the machine as she started turning it on and tracing the Scroll call signal.

"Just a few more adjustments and... There!" Said Ruby as she turned on the machine and the arch started to develop a blue portal within it. As Ruby was finished, JNPR and RWBY stood in front of it.

"Hopefully this works." Said Ren as the group continued to stand in front of the portal.

The Ed's were still fighting against the Demogorgan's, but the Grimm had enough as they smacked the all the Ed's back as the three heroes were thrown to the floor. The Ed's looked back up at the creatures as they started to walk closer and closer to the Ed's. But before the Grimm could take one more step. A light shined behind the Ed's as it lit up, and transformed into a large portal. The Grimm were in surprise and in a trance by the portal, the Ed's looked behind them as they saw that in the real world Ruby successfully turned on the portal machine and triangulated the Ed's position in the Shadow Zone.

"Eddy look! This is the portal that Ruby activated for us! It can lead to an escape!" Yelled Double D as all three of the Ed's picked themselves up while the creatures were still distracted.

"Let's go! I don't know how much longer those things will be distracted!" Yelled Eddy as all the Ed's turned to the portal and ran towards it. But one of the beasts, the one that Eddy hit with the stink grenade, furiously threw it's Grimm brothers aside as it dashed towards the portal. Right before the portal closed, the Demogorgan managed to hop through before the portal closed.

Back in the real world, the two Team's were standing in front of the machine as they were wondering when and if the Ed's will come through. But they got their answers as out of the portal jumped out Ed Edd and Eddy as they came in flying through the portal and landed on the floor to everyone's surprise.

"Eddy!? Double D!?" Asked Weiss.

"Where were you guys?!' Asked Ruby who was still standing in front of the control panel. Eddy was the first one to stand up as he yelled out.

"TURN OFF THE PORTAL, RUBY!" Ruby responded quickly as she turned back to the portal and shut it off. But before the portal could even close, the metal door to the lab opened up to reveal all of Team CRDL standing there with angry looks as they walked forward.

"We KNEW you three were up to something!" Said Cardin as he walked forward. Of course, everyone was still furious at him from the day before. But if there was really danger beyond the portal nobody wanted Cardin to die.

"Cardin! Say ba-" But it was too late as Jaune's warning's were interrupted as the creature from the other side of the portal hopped through as everyone only good a quick view of it before the beast lunged at Cardin that was the first human in its sights. It jumped on top of Cardin as it held him to the ground with it's foot.

"What the-!? Where the heck did this thing come from!?" Yelled Cardin as he was trying to struggle his way from the creature's pressing foot on his chest. The Demogorgan growled as it was about to bite Cardin's head off. But luckily Cardin was saved as a bullet blasted through the Grimm's left head as it limped down dead. While the other one that was still alive and in control of the body, turned it's head to see where the bullet came from. Only to have one rip through that head's skull as well as the creature was finally slain and collapsed on the floor. Everyone looked over at Ruby who was holding a smoking Crescent Rose.

Everyone stood there in shock as Cardin quickly pushed the dead Grimm off of him as he stood up and the dead body evaporated. Everyone else stood there in shock as RWBY and JNPR slowly turned to the Ed's. As everyone was staring, Ruby then asked.

"... Where the HECK were you guys?..."

* * *

 **Team RWBY Dorm:**

The Ed's and RWBY were hanging out once more as they were all sitting around watching TV. Eddy and Weiss were sitting on the couch with Weiss leaning against Eddy. Ed and Yang sitting on a beanbag chair with Yang sitting on Ed's lap and Ed himself lying down on the beanbag chair. However Blake, Double D and Ruby were all sitting on separate chairs with Blake reading one of her books.

"So you guys really fought a new undiscovered Grimm in another demention outside of space and time!? That is SO cool!" Said Ruby smiling and hopping on her seat.

"Yeah, no big deal. Just another awesome adventure of Ed Edd n Eddy!" Smiled Eddy with a trade mark smile as he pulled Weiss in as his girlfriend rolled her eyes.

"You are sooo... Egotistical." Said Weiss.

"Isn't that like the pot calling the kettle black?" Asked Eddy smiling as Weiss smiled back.

"I'm just happy your okay... You dork." Said Weiss as they leaned in for a kiss.

"Gee, isn't it still hard to believe that the two biggest loudmouths in school got together?" Asked Yang leaning back into Ed.

"Shut up." Said Eddy and Weiss in unison.

"My point exactly!" Said Yang smiling.

"So, anyway... Are you guys saying that there are Grimm who've adapted to create portals and travel in and out of other dementions?" Asked Ruby excitedly.

"I believe that they in general, have the ability to create portals and travel almost anywhere they want, including out of space-time." Said Double D.

"And, Ed named it the 'Demogor-something'?" Asked Ruby, unsure of what Ed originally named the creature.

"It is actually called the 'Demogorgan'. A creature from a roleplaying game in our world called 'Dungeon's and Dragon's' that heavily resemble the features of this particular Grimm. Plus, it has many of the abilities of a certain monster from a certain show in our world." Said Double D.

"Wait, that game you mentioned, is it like 'Remnant: The Game'?" Asked Yang.

"Actually yes." Said Double D with a smile.

"Yeah... Ed does dumb things like that from time to time." Said Eddy with a smile on his face.

"Hey! I am not that dumb! I eat serial!" Said Ed confidentially.

"And 'I'... Drink milk." Said Ruby smiling with her arms crossed.

"Milk buddies?" Asked Ed holding his fist up for Ruby who dashed over and fist bumped him.

"Milk buddies!" Said Ruby as she dashed back over to her spot as Yang giggled.

"You guys really are dorks." Said Yang as Ed wrapped his arms around Yang and hugged her even tighter as Yang embraced the lump. That's when Eddy smiled and pulled out a remote as he spoke into it while Weiss gave him a suspicious look.

"Mortal! I need your help!" Yelled a voice that came from Ed's jacket as he panicked and pulled it out. To reveal one of Ed's favorite monster toys as he got up accidentally knocking Yang to the ground.

"Master Baron O'Beef Dip! What are your commands?!" Asked Ed as Eddy, Yang, and Ruby tried to hold back laughter with Weiss, Double D, and Blake rolling their eyes.

"Does Ed really think that that toy's alive?" Asked Blake as she got up and walked up to Ed.

"Unfortunately. But look dear Ed, Eddy is just-" But Double D was interrupted.

"Don't let them touch me! Obey me mortal! Wolf down the non-believers!" Said O'Beef Dip as Ed started to walk forward with his free hand out and Blake and Double D slowly walking back.

"I shall obey! Must eat non-believers!" Said Ed walking closer to Blake and Double D planning to devour them under the orders of his new master.

"Eddy! This isn't funny anymore! Make him stop!" Yelled Blake.

"Ed! Stop looking at me and Blake like that!" Said Double D.

"Now why would I make him stop? This is hilarious!" Laughed Eddy as he turned to look at an irritated looking Weiss as he stopped laughing.

"Please, don't make Ed eat Blake and Double D." Said Weiss as she put her hand on her boyfriends arm and smiled at him kindly.

"... Oh alright!" Said Eddy as he spoke into the walkie talkie again.

"Take five mortal!" Ed stopped walking as he looked at the toy once more as he said "Gottcha Baron guy!"

"Thanks loudmouth." Said Weiss as she kissed Eddy's cheek.

But Eddy spoke into the walkie talkie yet again as he said "Now get me a sandwich I'm starved!" Ed held the toy up as he said.

"I shall obey master!" Said Ed as he handed the toy over to Blake and ran right next to the door and opened it up and slammed the door against himself. With Eddy, Yang, and Weiss bursting out in laughter. Ed smiled dizzy as he managed to get out of the dorm and walk down the hallway.

"Ed does know that the kitchen is right over there right?" Asked Ruby as she pointed over to the kitchen.

"He'll figure it out." Said Eddy as all of them continued to sit there and watch the TV.

About ten more minutes passed, as there was three knocks at the door. "Oh, that must be Ed with my sandwich." Said Eddy smiling as he got up and walked over to the door. Eddy opened up only to see someone he would never EVER wanna see EVER again in his life... Cardin was standing right outside the door. But something was definitely odd about him, unlike his usual egotistical and prideful smirk on his face he looked a bit different. He seemed a bit nervous, frustrated, and even guilty. Though he was actually doing a bit of a good job hiding those emotions as best as he could. Eddy's smile quickly turned into as scowl as he looked up at Cardin with deep hatred in his eyes.

"What do you want, Cardin?" Asked Eddy with his arms crossed.

"Look, can I just talk with you privately outside?" Asked Cardin as Eddy continued to stand there and bitterly stare at the bully with no response. Until he said.

"Fine." The two walked outside as Eddy closed the door and looked over at Cardin, still very angry for obvious reasons.

"Make it quick." Spat Eddy.

"I thought about it long and hard, ever since... Yesterday, the guilt has actually been eating me alive. Look..." Said Cardin as he gave a sigh of frustration.

"I'm sorry... I never thought the joke would go this far and-"

"No, you DID know you JERK! Maybe if you just thought for ONE second you would know what a scumbag you were when you when you humiliated me! Almost destroyed my chances with Weiss! And said my middle name ANYWAY despite me doing everything YOU wanted!" Yelled Eddy as Cardin actually started to look down in shame.

"Yes, your right. I crossed the line and almost actually ruined someone's life. A lotta people think that me and my team-"

"You mean bullies?" Interrupted Eddy.

"...Yes, bullies have a one track mind... We do push people around a lot but we never want to destroy their lives... So, once again, I'm sorry... For everything I did." Said Cardin holding out his hand.

"Look, we don't have to be best friends because of this... I just want to do SOMETHING to patch this up, we can still hate each other. I'm not asking for forgiveness, I just want a temporary truce. What do you say?" Asked Cardin still with his hand out. A few more seconds passed as Eddy then slapped Cardin's hand away.

"You think you can just come up me and ask for an apology like that? Like everything's cool now? Piss off!" Said Eddy as he was about to turn around and open up the door to RWBY's dorm and leave. But that's when Cardin placed his hand on Eddy's shoulder and spun him back around.

"Look... I know it wasn't going to be as easy, so... *Sigh* I'm going to give you MY middle name and give you permission to hit me in the face as hard as you can." Said Cardin as he held out his hand once more.

"... I am honestly sorry for everything I did yesterday. Please." Said Cardin still holding his hand out to Eddy. Eddy once again stood there with his arms crossed glaring at Cardin. Cardin honestly thought that Eddy would smack his hand away and tell him to 'get lost'. But to his shock, Eddy grabbed Cardin's hand and shook it.

"Fine, temporary truce. I'm not going to forgive you for what you did but, since want me to get even with you. I'll let you off the hook a little." Said Eddy as the two ended their hand shake. Cardin once again sighed in frustration as he pulled out his wallet and handed it to Eddy. As Eddy opened it up and looked inside it, he saw Cardin's middle name. And it couldn't have been any more funnier.

"Is this really-" Asked Eddy.

"Yes." Said Cardin

"This isn't some kind of joke-"

"No. It's my real middle last name." Said Cardin angrily. Eddy smiled as he took out his scroll and took a picture of Cardin's middle name on the ID and sent it out to everyone in the school. Only a few seconds of silence passed before the entirety of Beacon exploded in laughter. The laughter was so loud it was ear piercing. As Eddy continued to look at the ID and laugh, the ID said Cardin's full name. Cardin Anil Winchester. His middle name was ANIL.

"Yeah, okay I kinda deserved that." Said Cardin.

"And I think you promised me something else." Eddy smiled as Cardin once again groaned in frustration.

"Do your worst." Said Cardin as Eddy pulled back his fist and thrust it forward with all of his strength sending Cardin flying into the wall sending cracks through the wall. Cardin got back up as he clucked his nose.

"I think you just broke my nose." Said Cardin as a bit of blood dribbled from his nose which he was still clutching.

"This doesn't mean were gonna like each other afterwards, I still hate you. See ya later Cardin, and enjoy the nurse." Said Eddy smirking as he walked back into RWBY's Dorm. Cardin stood up as he clutched his nose, just staring at the door. Until he turned and started to walk down the dorm hallway.

Acknowledging what just happened. Like how he learned his lesson with Jaune, he will learn to now NOT mess with Eddy or his friends.

 **A/N: So here's chapter 29. This is the newer version of chapter 29 I created, I mainly replaced the original chapter 29 with this because I thought the original was just too crazy an chaotic to happen in this story. The entire plot for the original chapter 29 was based on a Simpson's Treehouse of Horror episode called 'Send in the clones'. It was definitely funny, but I don't think it fit into this story very well. So, I'm just going to upload it into a new chapter of the story, for people who like the old one. And for the idea in general for this NEW chapter is thanks to once again Lord Maximus. And as for the idea of the Demogorgan Grimm in the 'Shadow Zone' it was heavily inspired by the awesome Netflix series known as 'Stranger Things'. The design of the creature was inspired by the original Demogorgan design of the Demogorgan form the actual 'Dungeon's and Dragon's' game. Plus, I like the idea of new and different species of Grimm that have evolved with different powers and abilities, like creating portals to travel anywhere they desire. Anyway, if you want to read the original version of chapter 29, it will be on chapter 47.** **I already know that many of you wanted to see Cardin be brought to the guillotine and have his head chopped off for his crimes. But I personally thought it would be better to make Cardin have actual humanity in him and have the ability to change and evolve with the guilt of what he did start to eat him alive, and not just a one note bully with no personality or soul. I personally thought the punishment I gave Cardin was fitting. Something like how he learned his lesson with Jaune, knowing not to screw with people. Anyway, for those of you who are dying to see Double D and Blake grow closer together and have more moments together, that is going to come up in the next chapter. So as always, tell me what you think in the review section, give me your suggestions to make the story better, and the next chapter is coming soon. Hope you enjoyed. Bye.**


	30. The Red Caps

**A/N: This takes place after the events of 'Breach' and before the events of 'Round One'. I'd like to give another thanks to Lord Maximus with helping out with a scene in this chapter. Enjoy**

 **Beacon:** _The Next Day_

The Ed-boys finally made their way back their dorm after a long day of school.

"Seriously?! ANOTHER detention slip? Teachers! For crying out loud!" Yelled Eddy as he snatched the 'dunce hat' from his head and threw it on the ground and was the first to walk in the dorm.

"Reap what you sow, Eddy. You filled the teacher's desk with processed cheese. A strict violation of school code." Said Double D who walks in secondly and closes the door, forgetting that Ed was right behind him.

Ed walks right through the solid wooden door, shattering it as he says. "Mmm, processed cheese!"

"Not the door again, Ed!" Yelled Double D as he turned around and saw the shattered door.

"Is it my turn?" Asked Ed, not even hearing what Double D said.

"Do you know what you've just done?! You've opened up our dorm for all sorts of arthropod insects to enter our place of residence!" Exacerbated Double D.

"...You just had to get him started, huh, Ed?" Said Eddy annoyed as he and Ed looked on.

"Oh, nevermind!... At this point I'm used to it. Let's just call a carpenter for the fiftieth time in a row, so we can get ANOTHER door." Said Double D as he took out his Scroll and dialed the number of the carpenter.

"Anyway, me and Ed are gonna go play some video games until Yang and Weiss get here." Said Eddy as Double D turned his head to look at Eddy.

"What do you mean?" Asked Double D.

"It was Yang's idea to go to a super fancy restaurant tonight. Sort of a double date, with me going with her and Eddy going with Weiss." Said Ed. "Yang also said something about... dressing up really nice. She said something about dressing up in a geyser."

"Don't you mean geisha?" Asked Double D.

"Yeah that!" Said Ed.

"Yeah, me and Weiss just hope that Lumpy and Hothead doesn't burn down the restaurant. Or knock the thing to the ground like a house of cards." Said Eddy.

"Well that sounds splendid indeed. I hope you two fellows have the best of time! I suspect that you and Ed are going to skip out on that group paper we're supposed to hand in tomorrow for Professor Oobleck's class?" Asked Double D.

"If me and Ed did any work, you're gonna be kissin' that grade average goodbye." Said Eddy as he sat down next to Ed on the cotch and started to play the game, with Double D rolling his eyes at his friends antics.

Just as Double D was about to work on the 'group' project alone in the bedroom, where there would be less noise. He felt a vibration in his pocket. As he reached down he took out his Scroll, it said that Double D just received a message from Blake. Double D looked at the message, which went as follows.

 _Hey there, Double D,  
can I speak with you privately  
when you get the time? Stop by  
my Team's dorm? Thank you.  
-Blake  
_  
Double D began to think to himself, to see if there was anything he forgot that would cause Blake to want to speak with him privately. Until it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh dear... I forgot our hourly reading session! I hope she's not mad about that..." Said Double D to himself, as his thoughts were interrupted by the new found struggling that was going on behind him.

"Ed! Give me back the controller!" Yelled Eddy.

"Say pretty please, Eddy!" Said Ed.

"In your dreams!" Replied Eddy.

"Say pretty please with two Eggs and a side of Bacon!" Said Ed as Double D looked over, and saw that Ed was dangling Eddy's controller over the shorter boy's head as Eddy jumped and tried to take it from Ed. But couldn't, due to his short stature.

"Let go of MY remote ya, Blockhead!" Yelled Eddy as he jumped a few more times, trying to snatch the remote from Ed. But as Eddy was jumping, he finally grabbed ahold of the remote as he tried to rip it out of the Lummox's hand. To no effect as Double D gave an annoyed expression to the two boys.

"Do you two mind!? I can't hear myself think!" Yelled Double D.

"I have the same problem all the time!" Said Ed.

"Enough blabbering, Double D! Com'on Ed, gimme my remote!" Yelled Eddy as Ed cooperated and released his grip on the remote. Causing Eddy to fly back from all the pulling and crash into a wall.

 _(SMASH!)_

"Your welcome!" Said Ed as Eddy started to grow in anger.

"That's it! Your gonna pay for that, Meathead!" Yelled Eddy as he got back up.

"RUN AWAY!" Yelled Ed as he started running away from Eddy. As Eddy started to chase him.

"You better run!" Yelled Eddy.

"Oh, for Pete's sake..." Said Double D as he exited the room and left Eddy and Ed to their own antics. Double D walked down the hall as he made his way to Team RWBY's Dorm and knocked three times.

 _(Knock! Knock! Knock!)_

Double D waited for a second, until the tall blond of the team opened up the door to face Double D.

"Oh, hey Double D! What's up?" Said Yang.

"Greetings, Yang. I just came here to talk to Blake." Said Double D.

"Sure thing, come on in! She's in the bedroom." Said Yang as she stepped aside and let Double D in.

"Thank you, Yang." Said Double D as he walked in and turned his head to glance at Ruby, who was playing a rather dangerous game with Zwei where she was taunting the corgi with a roasted chicken with her scythe. And Weiss was doing something a little more normal, doing her homework. Double D waved hi to both of them as he made his way to the bedroom door. But before he could even knock, Blake opened up the door, spooking Double D.

"Oh, hello Blake!" Said Double D with a surprised tone of voice.

"Hey Double D, come on in." Said Blake, stepping aside to let Double D walk in.

"A little dark, perhaps?" Said Double D, as most of the room was casted in shadow.

"The thing I have to show you is a little... Private." Said Blake as Double D started to gave a confused expression. Thinking about what Blake was talking about. Until a blush spread across his face with an embarrassed look.

'Hold on a moment... would she-? No! Of course not! She is kind, smart, and intellectual. Why would she want to do something like that?... Though. With the types of books she reads...' Thought Double D to himself, silently. As Blake spoke up.

"I wanted to show you this." Said Blake as she walked over to a table nearby. Pulling out a folder and throwing it on the table to reveal a bunch of crime photos as she shined a table lamp on it.

"Oh... Of course..." Said Double D with an embarrassed tone.

"What? Were you thinking I was going to show you something else in this dark ro-... Let's move on." Said Blake with a bit of an embarrassed blushing face as she gestured Double D over to the table. Blake now knowing why Double D acted nervous after she invited him into her dark room. Alone.

"Is this about me missing our reading hour, Blake? Because if it is, I will make it up to you and-"

"No, don't worry. It's not about that. I just need you help with something that I... can't have my team knowing about." Said Blake.

"What is it?" Asked Double D as Blake pointed down at the pictures with a lamp light over them.

"The Red Cap gang. Or just the Red Caps." Said Blake.

"Umm, who are the 'Red Caps?'" Asked Double D confused.

"They are a vicious gang that resides inside the city of Vale, and have been battling the White Fang over territory for years. But after the Grimm breach, we had a week ago... The White Fang has been COMPLETELY inactive. For whatever the reason, the Red Caps have captured previous White Fang territory and took it as it's own." Said Blake as Double D looked down at the pictures.

"Oh dear... But... Wouldn't they have been good if they were fighting the White Fang as well?" Asked Double D.

"No, the Red Caps are just as bad as the White Fang. In fact... they're worse. Even though the White Fang are violent extremists, they still want equality and rights for Faunus. However, the Red Caps is a typical ruthless crime syndicate, that lusts for nothing but power. They traffic advanced weapons, Dust, counterfeit Lien, drug trafficking, they're even in the slave trade business. They kidnap and sell families of both Human and Faunus in origin and sell them to large companies for forced labor, forced child labor, domestic servitude, and even unlawful recruitment and use of child soldiers..." Said Blake as she visibly started to grow angrier and angrier.

"They mostly target poor Faunus families... and they'll kill anyone who gets in their way. But, I'm going to really hurt them. And cripple their business." Said Blake.

"What do you mean, Blake?" Asked Double D as he started to look at the pictures. They were crime scene pictures, of the Red Caps, stores with smashed in windows with bullet holes on the walls, collateral damage, and even dead bodies at the scene of every crime. Each crime scene had a spray painted image of a white skull on the wall, with what looked like to be a red liquid substance dripping from the top of the skull. The substance most likely being blood.

"One of my sources say that at sundown, their going to have a huge shipment of weapons, Dust, Lien, humans, and Faunus. This shipment is going to be really important to them and will be heavily guarded. I can't ask my friends because they believe it'll be too dangerous... and to just tell me to let the authorities handle it. Your one of the only people I truly trust, Double D. That's why I'm going to ask for your help." Said Blake.

"So... Let me get this straight... You called me here so you could ask me to help you with trying to severally cripple a dangerous criminal organization because they're illegally trafficking weapons, drugs, Dust, and even people and Faunus? And you want MY help in order to cripple them?" Asked Double D.

"Yes... Look, I know it's going to be very dangerous but this is something I need to do! Like you said, I can't face these things alone or else I might just kill myself in the process. I trust you Double D, so that's why I'm asking for your help." Said Blake as she turned to Double D. Double D placed his hand over his face and dragged it down. Before starting to speak again.

"Look Blake, I know you wish to do good and see crime and prejudice be eliminated, but... These people seem just as ruthless and cold as the White Fang, I would never forgive myself if I just stood by and let you get hurt, Blake. That's why... I'm taking your offer." Said Double D as Blake started to lighten up and look at Double D with an optimistic expression.

"Really?..."

"Yes Blake, really. I personally believe that this is too dangerous... but like I said before, I would never forgive myself if I knew that one of my friends were in peril and I just turned my back to them and did nothing. Your my friend Blake, I always have your back." Said Double D as both exchanged smiles with one another.

"Thank you, Double D. It means a lot to me." Said Blake.

"Of course, just, try not to make this a regular routine." Joked Double D as he then went back down to business again.

"So, what time should we leave?" Asked Double D.

"We need to leave around 5:30, that's when they will start to load up their cargo. But I don't know the exact location of where it's going to be. But, I DO know a Red Cap spot were the thugs that do know the information hangs out. We can stop by and have a little 'chat' with them." Said Blake with a smirk as she motioned the bunny ear motion with her fingers.

"Very well, 5:30 it is. See you then." Said Double D as he turned around and was about to exit the room. Until, he was stopped when Blake put her hand on Double D's shoulder.

"Double D... Thank you. Again." Said Blake.

"No problem at all, Blake." Said Double D as Blake let go of Double D's arm and started to walk out.

* * *

 **Dorm EEE Room:** _5:29 PM_

It has been a few hours since Blake and Double D had their little talk. Double D was in the bedroom of Team EEE dorm, reading what he could and researching anything he could find to prepare himself more to raid the operation of a crime syndicate. Preparing his weapons, the new gadgets he created, and making final touch for his secret weapon that is currently in his lab. Changing setting's via remote control.

"Hmm, seems everything is in check. All set and ready to go!" Said Double D to himself as he picked up his Magnifying Glass and walked out of the dorm's bedroom. As he made his way out, he was about to wait by the door for when Blake would come by. But something caught Double D's attention as he looked over to see Eddy and Ed putting on what looked to be Chinese traditional attire. With Ed wearing a Chinese male traditional green suit and Eddy was wearing a golden one as they were carefully buttoning them up.

"Umm, gentlemen... Are those traditional Chinese garb?" Asked Double D looking at the two boys as they turned their heads to look at him.

"Weiss said it was going to be a 'super fancy' place, even more fancy then the one before. So she paid the guys at the men's warehouse to whip up these types of clothes for tonight." Said Eddy.

"Well, I guess the culture here and from Earth aren't to different after all." Observed Double D.

"It's soo cool Double D! The guy game me a red chicken symbol on the side of mine!" Said Ed looking on the side of his suit to show a red rooster symbol.

"Yeah, and the guys gave ME a green snake on mine... Does that mean anything?" Asked Eddy.

"Perhaps your zodiac symbols?" Said Double D.

"Our what?" Asked Ed and Eddy as just after that three knocks came from the door.

"Perhaps I will explain some other time, I'm expecting Blake. That must be her." Said Double D as he opened up the door to reveal standing there, not Blake, but Weiss and Yang standing there. Yet they looked... Much different. Yang and Weiss were both wearing Geisha's. They both looked absolutely outstanding with Yang's main colors being gold and black with a dragon symbol wrapping around the waste and Weiss having a snow flake on the side of her kimono with blue and white being her primary colors. All that Double D could do is stand there and be speechless.

"Hey Double D, what's sup? What'cha think of me and Weiss? A bit overdressed?" Asked Yang, already knowing how good she looked, toying with Double D, as Weiss was rolling her eyes on the side.

"I'm umm, I... Don't know exactly what to say to that." Said Double D, still a bit speechless.

"Is Ed and Eddy around?" Asked Weiss looking over Double D's shoulder for the two other Ed's.

"Oh, yes. Of course." Said Double D as he turned around and called out to the two other Eds.

"Eddy! Ed! Weiss and Yang are here!" Eddy and Ed came rushing in as they were still trying to adjust their new suits. But as they stood in front of the two young women, they stopped immediately and stared at the two with their eyes widening. All they could do is stand there frozen and look at Weiss and Yang.

"Umm, are you two okay?" Asked Weiss.

"Wow... I mean- umm, we didn't think you would look THIS good. It's like you went from a perfect ten to an even MORE perfect twenty! Weiss seriously what happened to you!? You look BEYOND incredible!" Said Eddy as he stood in front of Weiss with Weiss loosing her annoyed expression and gained one of flattery.

"Well, you don't look that bad yourself, Shorty. Just please... don't gawk at me the entire time." Said Weiss as Eddy smiled and nodded.

"And what about you, Ed? What do ya think of me? If you thought I was hot before, you haven't seen ANYTHING yet." Said Yang as Ed snapped out of his stare and out of nowhere, he picked up Yang by the waste and held her up in the air.

"You look so beautiful, Yang! Your like if someone captured all the beauty of the Sun itself, and made one of the most beautiful girls in the world out of it! You look unbelievable!" Said Ed as Yang started to laugh.

"Well...I think I'd call Sun more handsome then beautiful. But to each his own I guess." Joked Yang as Ed laughed along with her, while still holding her in the air.

Double D just stood there awkwardly as Yang was talking to Ed and Weiss was talking to Eddy. That was until Double D's saving grace came in.

"Umm, Double D? It's time." Said Blake as she walked into the room as Double D turned to face her. Silently thanking her for getting him out of the awkward situation.

"Oh, y-yes! Of course Blake. I'm all ready to go." Said Double D smiling as Blake nodded.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" Asked Yang as the two looked over at their fancily dressed friends.

"Umm.. We're going out to... Umm-"

"A book club! Me and Blake have become involved with a book club." Said Double D.

"What a surprise." Said Eddy.

"Really now? What book are you guys reading in the club?" Asked Weiss.

"It's a book called Pride and Prejudice that faces challenging social class with women and-" Double D was interrupted.

"Nevermind!" Said Eddy as he held out his arm as Weiss took it, as Ed did the same, as the two couples walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Good thinking, Double D." Said Blake.

"I knew Eddy would excuse himself from any situation that would have to do with him enduring some kind of lesson of life and history." Said Double D as the two walked down the hallway themselves in the opposite direction of the other two Ed's and two members of Team RWBY.

* * *

 **City of Vale:** _6:00 PM_

Double D and Blake were hopping from roof top to roof top, in the city of Vale. Heading to the area where Blake knew where they could find some information on where the important shipment was taking place. As the two kept hopping from building to building they eventually made their way to a series of abandoned buildings and still functional factories. As they walked over to a roof, they made it to the edge of one building and looked down into the alleyway. The alleyway was desolate, but as the two looked down and scanned the area, Blake using her enhanced Faunus vision saw a metal door on a building that looked recently used.

"Double D!" Whispered Blake. "I think a group of them are operating from that building right there from behind that door." Said Blake.

"What makes you believe that?" Whispered back Double D, but before Blake could answer, the door creaked open to reveal a man stepping out of it and looking around as Double D and Blake ducked in order to not be seen. The guys looked pretty big, as he was wearing regular looking street clothes except for his head which had a red hat, sunglasses, and a red bandana around his mouth. Not to mention he had a bloody skull symbol on his left shoulder, and was holding a Mossberg 500 Persuader shotgun in his right hand. As the man scanned around he saw nothing, as he turned around and slammed the door on his way back inside.

"Blake, I believe this is becoming increasingly dangerous." Said Double D.

"We're going to be fine Double D, don't worry." Said Blake as she looked back down at the metal door. "All we have to do is wait, observe and see when their vulnerable. And then we surprise attack them." Said Blake.

"I hope you know what we're doing, Blake." Said Double D as the two continued to sit there silently. That was until a black car pulled up next to the building and parked next to the door. Double D and Blake crouched down as they saw two men get out of the car, wearing red hats, red bandanas, and sunglasses like the doorman. As the two other thugs made their way to the door and gave it a unique series of knocks. They waited for another moment, as the door opened up to let the two men inside, then closed.

"Looks like we just found our way inside." Said Double D smiling.

* * *

 **Inside the Building:**

Inside the building, there was an assembly line of people who were putting weapons together, packing them up in wooden crates, and bringing them over to another side of the building we're they're planning to ship them to buyers and their own men. However there were around twenty five guards either walking around on the cat walks or hurtled around a table playing go fish, eating, or just talking.

"Seriously? I still can't believe were stuck playing baby-sitter to these guys. When can we go out and see some REAL action? I mean, when can we move higher up and actually have a little luxury and get paid a little more mullah?" Asked one thug who was playing a card game with another thug sitting at the table.

"Beats me. This isn't like the military or something like that, it's all based on how much the boss trusts you. You got any sevens?" Asked the other thug.

"Go fish." Said the first thug.

"Look, with the White Fang out of commission, we got more power and territory then before! In a few more days if everything goes according to the bosses plan we're gonna run this city and ALL of us are gonna be swimmin' in some serious Lien!" Said the other thug who was sitting at the table next to the two card players with mouthful's of his meatball sub.

"Yeah... But still, I wanna see some action! With that Evil Tim guy gettin' all the attention of the authorities ALONG with the authorities still looking for those White Fang freaks, we see NO action." Said one of the thugs playing cards.

"Buddy, ya should be careful whattcha wish for. Once I wished for action, BIG MISTAKE. The White Fang attacked one of our bases and I was sent to the hospital with some SERIOUS scaring." Said the thug still eating his meatball sub.

"At this point, I don't care. I just want SOMETHING to happen already." Said the first thug as he placed down a few cards.

"Whatever. Ya got any Jacks?" Asked the other thug.

Back with the doorman, he was sitting on the side on a chair just playing a game on his scroll until there was a series of knocks on the door. All at the same rate as any other member of the Red Caps would know. The doorman became suspicious as he put his scroll away and got up. He opened the viewer at the top of the door as he looked through it to see nobody. He grunted in confusion as he opened the door and walked outside to look around. But just as he did something hard hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

Double D and Blake then quietly sneaked into the building, sticking to the shadows, seeing that the coast was clear. They made their way around the building still hiding behind walls and steel beams. They looked on as they tried to keep their ears open and see what info they could get. Nothing really important.

"Looks like we'll have to get closer." Whispered Blake as she sneaked closer to the thugs that were hanging out. "Blake! Wait!" Whispered Double D. But before either of them knew it they were spotted.

 _(BANG!)  
_  
A bullet just whizzed by Blake and Double D almost hitting them and catching EVERYBODIES attention.

"What the hell?!" Yelled the thug that was eating the sub. Double D and Blake looked up to see that one of the thugs on the catwalk was holding a smoking gun in his hand. Blake and Double D continued to looked around to see that the thugs on the lower level and the upper level were all readying their guns as they were walking closer to the two teens. Double D and Blake went back to back as they pulled out their weapons.

"So much for stealth." Commented Double D as the thugs started to aim their weapons. They then started to fire. The people at the weapons assembly line screamed as they ran out of the building. Blake and Double D were lucky enough to be fast and agile enough to jump out of the line of gunfire of the thugs. Double D and Blake soon get their weapons ready as Blake moves her way up to the catwalk (get it?) And used her Gambol Shroud to knock around the thugs on the upper level with flinging the weapon back and forth in it's black string. Also using her fire clones to run up to some of the thugs and take them out with one hit and use her Earth Dust to create cover from the hail of bullets or a decoy.

Double D on the lower level did his best to dodge as many bullets as he could, but unfortunately for him he wasn't as fast or agile as Blake. But he did use his Magnifying Glass as best as he could. Loading it up with Ice Dust for freeze his enemies in place, using Lightning Dust to blow his enemies away with blasts of lightning, and using the Magnifying Glass' own solar fuel battery to blast his enemies back with solar energy blasts. Still being unable to avoid bullets like Blake, Double D uses his semblance to create a telekinetic barrier around him to black and reflect bullets.

"Whoo-Hoo! I can't believe I'm actually seeing some ac- AHH!" Screamed the thug as he was blasted with one of Double D's Ice Dust blasts and frozen solid.  
Blake and Double D continued jumping around and using their weapons to beat the heck out of the Red Caps until... There were none left. Double D and Blake looked over the wreckage as all the thugs were either knocked out or frozen solid.

"Darn it! We already knocked all of them out before we could get any answers!" Blake realized.

"Oh... Well, I'm sure we can find SOMETHING among the rub-" Double D was interrupted.

"Come in! Red Caps from sector 43 come in! Are the bloody weapons ready for shipping? You blokes better pick up or you'll end up in pieces all over trash cans in Vale!" Yelled a voice in a Irish accent as Blake and Double D both looked around to find where the voice was coming from. They walked over to a knocked out Red Cap as they found that the voice was coming from a communication radio attached to the Red Caps vest. Double D slowly bent down as he picked the radio from the knocked out Red Cap as he and Blake started to listen to the man on the other side.

"Pick up! What happened this time you idiots!? Did the cops bust ya? Someone answer!" Yelled the man once again through the radio Double D was holding. That was until Blake took it from Double D and spoke into it.

"Where is the shipment going to take place?" Asked Blake through the radio.

"Who the hell is this?!"

"That doesn't matter, we just took down all your men and now were going to give an anonymous tip to the police. We can make this easier and send less of your men to the hospital if you tell us WE'RE the shipment is going to take place!" Said Blake.

"Ah... Alright then... your gonna suffer for what you've done! This city doesn't belong to those bloody White Fang animals and it docent belong to Torchwick! This city belongs to the Red Caps! You just shot yourself in the foot, LADY! Me and my old dear old dad are gonna rule this city! And you two are gonna know our wrath fuirst hand." Said the man from the other side.

"Let's please make this simple, just tell us so we don't have to do another song and dance we're we beat up your men and beat you as well. I personally would like to settle things in a more civil way then a violent way." Said Double D.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Are you serious?! You Buggers really stepped in it now! There's a reason why we're called the 'Red Caps', and I promise, when we find out who you Buggers are, your gonna pay for everything you've done... I will make sure you never mess with our plans... EVER again..." Said the man as he hung up.

"Wonderful! Now we have no idea where they're going to make the shipment." Said Blake frustrated.

"I wouldn't say that just yet Blake." Said Double D as he opened up the back of the communication device and pulled out a chip. As he threw the radio away he took out his scroll and put the chip in his scroll.

"What are you doing?" Asked Blake looking over Double D's shoulder.

"I'm using the chip in the communication device to triangulate where that radio signal came from." Said Double D as he started adjusting the settings on his scroll to find out where the original signal came from.

"Really? You modified your own scroll to have the ability of tracking down radio signals? Wow Double D, that's actually pretty brilliant." Complimented Blake.

"Thank you, Blake." Said Double D as he just then adjusted the signal on his scroll to just the right settings.

"Eurika!" Said Double D as he narrowed. "The building their operating from is on the north-west side of the city of Vale, in an abandoned Steel mill factory." Said Double D.

"Good work Double D, now lets get moving before they leave." Said Blake as she walked away.

"I'm right behind you." Said Double D as he followed Blake. But Double D stopped as he looked back at the mess of thugs and illegal weapons in crates still around.

"Better give an anonymous tip." Said Double D as he used his scroll to send a notice to the police.

* * *

 **North-West Vale:**

As before Blake and Double D moved to the next location. They decided to walk this time instead of jumping from roof top to roof top like some nutjob vigilantes. As the two kept walking they eventually made their way to the steel mill. The mill was actually much bigger then they thought.

"This is the place." Said Double D as he looked down at his scroll.

"A building that size and the precious cargo their holding, there has to be over a hundred Red Caps in there. Obviously heavily armed." Said Blake as the two looked  
at the building.

"We can't go through the front door." Said Blake.

"We can't hit them from the back, the right, the left or even from above. Those guards are walking around the exterior of the building with what looks like to be night vision. I wouldn't be surprised by that at this point." Said Double D.

"So the only option we have is to hit it from below. We need to hunt down Robin Redcap Junior, I'm guessing considering his last name he's probably the leader of this operation." Said Blake.

"You don't know the leader of the Red Caps? I thought you did your research." Said Double D turning to Blake.

"I did, the leader himself is super reclusive. I don't even know his name." Said Blake.

"Well then, I suppose we just capture Junior and hand him into the authorities and the Redcaps will fall apart. Along with us heavily damaging their incoming profit." Said Double D as they walked down an alley way as Blake lifted a sewer lid and pushed it aside.

"Down here, we can get into the building with the sewer networks." Said Blake as Double D hesitated, but then remembered the promise he made to Blake as he made his way into the sewer with Blake as they continued walking. As they were walking Double D spoke up.

"Umm, Blake. Are you sure there's no other way we could get into the steel mill without being seen? I'm not trying to be a Negative Nancy but I detest the sewers, the smell and uncleanliness from them. Plus some unpleasant experiences."

"Don't worry Double D, just a few more minutes and we'll be right below the steel mill. I'm not a big fan of the sewers either, but it's out only way to get there without being spotted. What bad experiences did you have anyway?" Asked Blake.

"Umm..." Double D remembered back during the night of the blackout in the Cul-De-Sac, the mole mutants, and being totally covered in filth after being hit with a tidal wave of sewage. "Trust me, you do not want to know." Said Double D with a disturbed look on his face. Blake was wondering what Double D meant by this, but because of the disturbed look on Double D's face Blake decided not to push any further.

"Hey, Double D..."

"Yes Blake?..."

"I think I'm starting to get second thought of dragging you here with me."

"What? Why?"

"Because, I don't want to see you hurt. And considering we're going to hurt a dangerous criminal organization I... I just don't want do to get hurt because of me." Said Blake as she looked down sadly.

"Blake. Remember that I'm not doing this because you forced me to or because you dragged me here. I did this to help you, because your my friend. And if this is something you feel like you need to do and it will be dangerous, I won't hesitate to come along and defend you." Said Double D.

"Thank you. Look Double D... I just want to do the right thing. In my past when I was regrettably in the White Fang I..." Blake trailed off and Double D became curious.

"What we're you going to say, Blake?" Blake took a deep breathe as she then spoke again.

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew that Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy, what will I - how can I undo so many years of hate?"

"We learn from history, and as for the healing process time will heal all wounds. We can definitely accelerate the process with teaching love and compassion to others, but like what I said before everyone just needs time. From my world, there were many like you Blake. Revolutionaries that get the way they want through peace, love, and compassion rather then war. Compassionate intellectuals who thrive to see the best in everyone. Considering what you believe in and being a very smart, compassionate person, I'm sure you will be able to bring Faunus and humans together in peace." Said Double D as Blake looked back up at him.

"I see a lot of those traits in you too Double D. Your honestly the smartest person that I have ever met. With what you can build and believing that everybody should understand the world around them to make the world a better place, I believe that your destined for great things as well." Said Blake as Double D looked at her and nodded with a smile. Double D was about to say something else but was interrupted when his scroll started to beep. Indicating that they were right below the building. They looked over and saw a latter as they climbed up and removed the lid. The two quietly sneaked in as they looked around. Luckily the coast was clear.

They then made their way down the concrete hallway. It seemed fine until they turned the corner and came face to face with two guards. Before the guards could even move, Blake and Double D pulled them aside and beat them up. As they walked out from the corner, they were wearing the Red Caps uniforms. Wearing the red hats and bandanas so they wouldn't be recognized as intruders. As they made their way down the hall they made their way to the main room, they were standing on an upper level as they looked down as dozens of trucks all lined up that had their precious cargo loaded up. There were so many Red Caps all around holding guns with some holding base ball bats with nails in them, crowbars, knives, sludge hammers, and machetes. Some looked like they were wearing full body uniforms of wearing bloody looking skull masks with vests with the same symbol on them. The looked to be bigger, tougher, and more armored then the other ones. Most likely high ranking elites.

"Woah... Those are a lot of Red Caps." Said Double D.

"We won't get caught if we just act normal." Said Blake.

"Okay, your right. I brought a few miniature explosives we can place on the trucks and the rest of their supplies." Said Double D as he showed Blake the miniature explosives he had in his hand.

"Alright, I will keep an eye out. If anything goes wrong for any reason we contact one another and leave at once." Said Blake as Double D nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Double D as the two made their way to the trucks.

As the two made their way to the trucks they were constantly walking past other Red Caps loading up supplies who were totally unsuspecting of Blake and Double D. When nobody was looking Double D placed a tiny explosive on the hull of every truck he could find. Nearly undetectable explosives. They were almost found out a few times but luckily, they managed to worm their way out of a tight situation. After a few more minutes they were finally finished.

"Okay, I believe that's all of them." Said Double D.

"That... That doesn't make sense. All we found were weapons, drugs, counterfeit Lien, and Dust. No people. They were going to transport A LOT of people." Said Blake as she placed her hand on her chin.

"Maybe they changed plans?" Suggested Double D.

"No, they wouldn't just not sell them. People are still worth a lot of Lien. They wouldn't just-"

"Hey!" Blake was interrupted at the both quickly turned around to face a tall Red Cap holding a large shot gun in hand.

"Umm..." Was all the Double D could say.

"What are you two doing here?" Asked the man as the two stood there for another second before Blake spoke up.

"We we're just loading supplies on to the trucks for transport." Said Blake.

"Well come on! Robin Junior is having an assembly and he wants everyone to show up. So get movin'!" Said the large Red Cap as he turned around and walked away. Double D and Blake looked at one another as they then turned back and followed the man. Eventually Double D and Blake followed the man into a large room FILLED with Red Caps left and right. Probably every Red Cap in the building. They were all circling an area where they were expecting something.

Nothing happened for a few more moments until a man walked out from a door with four Elite Red Caps shadowing him. The man himself stood around 5'8, had red short hair, a golden neckless, black pants and shoes, rolled up sleeves, and a red button up shirt. He also had a slimy confident smile on his face. As he made his way in front of everyone, he started to speak.

"Welcome Red Caps from all around! I... Am your asteamed leader, son of the original Robin Redcap Senior himself, and prince of crime ROBIN REDCAP JUNIOR! Now enough about me, I bet your all wondering why I assembled you all here. Well earlier today I just got a report of someone or a group of people who attacked one of our bases. They said that they wanted to HURT the Red Caps BAD. Are we gonna take that?!" Asked Junior as the Red Caps themselves started to yell 'no' at that. He sounded exactly like the same guy on the radio.

"We're just trying to make an honest living here. Sure, some people may get hurt but we're just trying to run a business. You can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs right? Anyway, to those out there who wants to treat us like trash and take our power away what are we gonna do?" Asked Redcap as he cupped his ear to the Red Caps in the crowd as they cheered.

"MAKE THEM BLEED!"

"RIGHT! EXACTLY! If those freaks in the White Fang ever pop up again we'll kill those freaks and stuff them like the animals they are!" Yelled Robin as everyone cheered and Blake started to silently growl. But she stopped as Double D placed her hand on Blake's shoulder, calming her down.

"Now without wasting any more time let me tell your the real reason I assembled you all here. Those idiots who attacked one of our bases has threatened to come here and RUIN OUR PLANS! They don't like when we 'traffic people.' So... Just in case your disguised in the crowd and are watching right now, I'm about to show you an example. Bring in the animals!" Yelled Robin Junior as two Red Cap members dragged in what looked like to be a Faunus family. They looked like they were badly abused and hurt from whatever the Red Caps have done to them. There what looked like to be a father, a mother, and two young boys. Soon the crowd of Red Caps started to boo in anger and spit at the family. Just because they were different. Blake started to grow furious at this but was reminded by Double D once again.

"Calm down Blake... We CAN'T expose ourselves. DON'T do anything." Said Double D. But this only slightly calmed Blake.

"You don't like what we do huh superheroes? If ya don't like what we do you are gonna be pissed of what I'm about to do next to your precious people. Bring the father." Said Robin as he pulled out what looked like to be a red tommy gun as two elite Red Caps picked up the father and pulled him closer to Redcap Junior. The wife and children started to cry at this with Blake starting to grow angrier and angrier of what was going on. As he was brought before the gangster on his knees, he slowly looked up at the gangster angry and silent.

"What? Nothing to say freak?" Asked Robin as the father then spit in Juniors face. At that moment Junior lost his cool as he brought the end of his tommy gun to the fathers chin and knocked him over. The Red Caps in the crowd started to cheer and laugh, the wife and kids started to cry, and Blake started to grow angrier and angrier now along with Double D who was still far less angry then the type of anger Blake was feeling. Robin Junior walked up to the hurt Faunus father once again as he started to beat him with his tommy gun and viciously kick him in the gut and face.

"See this?! THIS is what you animals get! What you animals deserve when you decide to disrespect your superiors! Aww, what's wrong freak?! Can't handle the punishment I'm dishing out to you right now?!" Asked Redcap as he was still viciously pummeling the father. But after another second of beatings had passed, one of the boys slipped from the guards as he dashed over to his father who was getting beaten.

"DADDY!" Yelled the boy as he jumped on top of his father and tried his best to shield his father from the savage beatings he was receiving.

"What the hell is this garbage?! Get off you little brat!" Yelled Robin Junior, but the boy refused to move. Robin paused as he looked down emotionless, but that's when he got a malevolent smile on his face. He transformed his tommy gun into an axe as he held it above the two.

"Alex... Please, go back to your mother." Said the father trying to protect his son, the son didn't respond as he held onto his father tighter and tighter. Redcap Junior just smiled wider as he raised his axe higher and higher as he said.

"This is what these bloody animals will get and ANY other Wanker who decided to MESS WITH THE RED CAPS!" Yelled Robin Junior as he brought the axe down. But Blake has already snapped long before that as she threw her disguise off and charged forward wielding her Gambol Shroud with tears in her eyes as she yelled.

"NOOOOOO!"

 _(CLING!)_

Robin Junior looked down as he saw that his blade was blocked by a teenage girl with black hair and a bow on her head.

"What the- UGH!" Yelled Robin as he stumbled back clutching his face and now bleeding nose from the headbutt delivered to him by the girl.

"You are going to PAY you monster!" Yelled Blake as she walked towards Robin with her blade out, but luckily for Robin he blocked her attack with his Crimson Crime (The name of his weapon). As Blake and Robin Junior started to fight Double D jumped in with his Magnifying Glass in its solar saber form as he started to assist Blake in the fight with trying to take down Robin. Robin was a surprisingly good fighter and able to take on Blake and Double D simultaneously. But as he was knocked back he looked at all the Red Caps that were standing around silently as Robin yelled.

"What are you arseholes doing!? Kill these idiots!" Yelled Robin as the guards snapped out of their stunned states as they either dashed over to fight the two one-on-one of fire at them with a gun from a distance. Blake was still fighting Robin Junior as Double D was trying his best to take on the thugs that were crowding around them and the thugs that were firing at a distance with his telekinesis and Magnifying glass as best as he could. Either freezing his opponents in ice, blasting them with explosive Dust, blasting them with solar blasts, or blasting them in Earth that would actually cause a shell of concrete to form around the opponent neutralizing them and making it for them unable to move. But Double D could only hold them back so much as the thugs started getting hits on Double D.

But Double D would still fight as best as he could to beat the thugs. Blake was fighting with pure rage as she was fighting Robin Redcap Junior with everything she had using explosive clones, kicks, punches, and trying to make him lose his focus by making a ton of shadow clones. But that wouldn't last long as a shrill scream echoes through the building.

 _(BANG!)_

"AAAHHHHHH!" Double D looked over and saw a gun shot on Blake's shoulder, she must have been to angry and forgot to keep her aura shield up.

"BLAKE!" Yelled Double D turning around to look at the hurt cat Faunus. Robin Junior saw his opening as he brought the axe down and hit Blake in the shoulder. Blake was stunned with pain as she fell down to the ground as Robin preceded to pull his Crimson Crime out from the girls shoulder.

"Give me back my weapon, you stupid dumb animal." Said Robin as he pulled the axe out and stood over Blake lying on the ground. She was starting to sob as her other hand was clutching her bleeding and heavily damaged shoulder. She tried to hold the tears back as best as she could to prevent the showing of weakness, but she was just in too much pain. Double D was stunned and terrified as he saw the girl he loved in so much pain. Double D was distracted leaving a clear opening for the thugs to start and attack him, Double D was viciously beaten and knocked to the ground besides Blake.

Double D clutched his own wounds as he looked over Blake to still see her lying on the ground hurt.

"Blake! Blake! Do you hear me? Don't worry! Your going to be okay!" Said Double D as he was then kicked in the face by Junior.

"No she isn't. She's an animal like a horse with a broken leg. And what do you do with a horse with a broken leg?" Asked Junior as he stood by the girl and raised his axe above her neck.

"What do you do?" Asked Junior again smiling as Double D started to grow absolutely furious. He sneakily reached into his pocket as he pressed a button on his scroll calling for 'Jim's help.' Double D, still in pain from his recent injuries, picks himself up clutching his hurt arm as he stared at Robin Junior with venom on his eyes.

"So you decide to stand and fight, huh? Look around ya sod! Your surrounded by my men and you can barely stand on your own two feet! What are you gonna do now?" Asked Robin smiling as Double D silently stared back in anger. A few more seconds passed as the thugs started to hear a noise. Growing closer and closer. They all look up and around to see where the sound that is increasing in noise is coming from. It sounded like it could've been some sort of jet, rocket, or plane. They couldn't have been more wrong.

 _(CRASH!)_

Something large and orange crashed through the window. Nobody had any time to react at whatever the orange thing was attached itself to Double D. The thugs stared in both awe and confusion as whatever that orange metallic thing was seemed to wrap itself around Double D encompassing him completely. As he stood up it revealed itself to be a metallic suit of some type. It was orange, red, and metallic grey, it stood tall and made machine noises as it looked around with it's red visor. Nobody knew what to say to this. But it wouldn't matter as someone stupid decided to fire at this newly metallic Double D. Double D just turned his head at the shooter being completely unaffected at the bullets bounced and ricochet off him like they were nothing.

With blinding speeds, Double D dashed at the thug and upper cutted him through the upper level of the buildings window causing him to crash through it. Everyone stared in silence for only a second or two as everyone started to fire at this newly armored Double D. But Double D shrugged off the bullets like nothing as he activated his upper wrist blasters and started taking each criminal out with one shot. With others that were stupid enough to actually try to defeat Double D melee style were easily thrown aside and thrown into windows and walls. But that's when Double D noticed the Faunus family that were still there and were trying to avoid the fire fight as best as they could. Double D shot a missile at the brick wall near by that created an opening.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Yelled Double D as he was still battling the Red Caps. The family got together and escaped as fast as they could. Double D was still dashing around taking out each thug with one punch. But that's when Double D looked over at the injured Blake who was still on the floor in pain. He needed to keep Blake safe, and that means ending this firefight. Double D looked up at the upper wall of the tall room and started firing more explosive missiles at it that started scaring all the Red Caps out of the room. And for those that stayed and still decided to fight, Double D prepared his Optic Visor Blast as the energy in his visor built up.

 _(VOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)_

Double D used his optic blast to annihilate the upper wall and caused debris and fire to fall on top of them, causing the last of the Red Caps to finally retreat. As sure as Double D thought they were all gone, he turned around and walked over to Blake who was still on the floor in pain. He slowly sat her up as he started to talk to her.

"Blake. Blake listen to me. You are going to be alright, I'm going to give you a cell regeneration acceleration substance I've been working on. It may sting at first but it will be over before you know it." Said Double D in a bit of a cyberized voice. Even though Blake was still in immense pain she looked at Double D and nodded.

Double D took out what looked like to be a canister as he started to spray a white substance all over Blake's injured shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Blake in pain as she was clutching her shoulder.

"I know! I know! I know it hurts! But it will be over before you know it!" Just as Double D finished that sentence he felt something strike him from behind his head. If he wasn't wearing his suit that would be enough force to kill him or even chop his head in two. He got up and looked over to the culprit who was no other then Robin Junior himself. Double D was furious as he walked over to Robin Junior.

"S-Stay back!" Yelled Junior as he started to fire at Double D with his Crimson Crime shapeshifting into its tommy gun mode. But to no avail. That's when Double D grabbed Robin by the collar and said.

"You DARE hurt my dear Blake Belladonna? You DARE hurt her?! You know why your bullets don't work on me? Because my suit here is composed of A-grade titanium. I don't think YOU, are." Double D then threw the criminal through a brick wall. As Double D stood there and looked at the damaged brick wall a little longer, he turned around and walked back to Blake. As he set her back up he saw that her wounds have fully healed.

"Blake! Are you okay?" Asked Double D as Blake turned her head up at Double D and smiled as she said.

"Double D? Is that you?" Muttered Blake.

"Yes it's me! We can discuss the suit later! But are you okay?" Asked Double D in a cyberized voice.

"Thanks to you." Double D smiled back, but couldn't be seen because of the helmet over his face. "Do you still have the detonator to the trucks?" Asked Blake as Double D pulled out what looked like to be some sort of control in his hand as he pressed the button as the large BOOM was able to be heard.

As Robin Junior got up from his injuries he went to the other room and saw where there were SUPPOSED to be trucks filled with Dust, drugs, weapons, and other goods were all whipped out. And replaced with scrap metal and fire.

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GODDAMNIT NOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Robin Junior as he was clutching his bleeding arm. But one of the Red Caps ran over to Robin Junior and asked.

"Junior! Sir! We still have the live merchandise in the truck outside! We're ready to go whenever you ar-"

"Send in the Butchers." Said Robin angrily.

"But sir! They aren't ready yet-"

"I SAID SEND IN THE BUTCHERS NOW!" Yelled Robin.

Back with Double D and Blake, Double D was still helping Blake to her feet. "Are you okay Blake? Can you walk?"

"I'm fine, Double D. We need to find out where they're smuggling all those people and release them!" Said Blake.

"Hold on... I just hacked into their radio frequency. They have one more truck out there that is packed to the brim with people. And they'll be driving it to the docs right now." Said Double D as he listened to the radio in his helmet. "They're right out side this building right now and are leaving!" Said Double D.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Yelled Blake as both of them were about to run out of the building. But were stopped as they heard loud thumping outside that grew closer and closer until.

 _(BOOM!)_

The brick wall behind the two exploded. As they turned around they saw two giant black robotic exosuits, extremely similar to the Paladins but much bulkier. They were totally black except for only a white bloody skull painted over the front of them. Double D and Blake only took a few steps back as they stared at the two killer robots.

"Heh, cool suit. Let's see how they match up to OURS! These suits are MEANT to KILL ENTIRE armies without a problem! They're tough enough to survive DOZENS of waves of Grimm and can deal out even WORSE punishment. These make Paladins look like toys. Ever since our boss got ahold of them, he called them Butchers! For obvious reasons. So... What are you gonna do now?" Asked one of the men inside of the suits. Double D and Blake remained silent as they stared at the two robots.

"Blake, get out of here and go find the truck. Here's my scroll that's locked on to their signal. It will tell you when your getting close." Whispered Double D as he handed his scroll over to Blake as she took it.

"What about you?" Asked Blake.

"Don't worry about me! Worry about those people and taking down Junior!" Whispered Double D. Blake stood there for only another moment before she nodded and darted off.

"Hey! Where do you think your going?" Yelled the other robot as it started to walk in the direction of where Blake was going, but was stopped when Double D activated his jet boots on his suit and shoved the large robot back.

"Leave her alone! She's not involved in this! If you truly believe those pieces of tin can actually stand up to MY suit of armor, then I say BRING IT ON GENTLEMEN!" Yelled Double D as he collided with the two suits of armor. But the combined power of the two Butchers threw Double D back through the wall and was thrown deeper into the abandoned metal mill. As he pick himself back up, he saw that he was surrounded with old machines made to melt down and create metal. As he looked back in the direction where he was thrown from he saw that the Butchers were tearing down the rest of the wall to make their way inside. Double D knew that these two guys weren't going to be pushovers. He looked over next to him and saw one large machine that was nailed to the ground. He sped over to it as he promptly tore it out of the ground, turned to the Butchers and threw it at them.

But they were prepared as one of the Butchers jumped forward and created a giant red steaming hot chainsaw from the robots limb and cut the machine in half.  
Double D gulped as the Butcher sped over towards Double D with so much force that he was plowing his way through all of the abandoned machines. As the Butcher came closer Double D thought fast as he flipped over the charging Butcher, and while in mid-air fired his Optic Eye Blast in its back causing it to fall down face first. Double D looked back and was about to pat himself on the back. But before he knew it the other Butcher came charging in and grabbed ahold of Double D by his neck with one hand. As he was tightening his grip around Double D's throat.

But Double D thought fast as he activated one of the light blades that he kept in the writs of his suit and slashed the Butchers visor. Distracting the Butcher and giving Double D the best opportunity to jump back as he activated his sonic cannons. And with a powerful blast of sound blew the Butcher away causing it to crash through dozens of abandoned machinery. But his suit quickly alerted him to the other Butcher that was still on the side fire missiles. But Double D quickly counters with a flurry of miniature missiles that locked on to and destroyed the other missiles. Before that Butcher could react Double D fired his own series of missiles at the robot, all scoring direct hits. But before Double D could celebrate or do anything else something slashed into his back, as he looked back he saw that it was the Butcher he blinded and shot in the back. The Butcher quickly reached it's hand out at Double D as he picked him up and threw him into the ceiling. But as Double D came back down due to gravity the Butcher knocked him into another part of the building, crashing into other machines.

"Okay, this isn't funny anymore." Said Double D as he started tp pick himself up yet again, he saw the Butcher charging towards him. Double D quickly jumped out of the way as he transformed his upper wrists into miniature miniguns as he aimed at the titans and started firing at it while running. But this was nothing more then an annoyance to the Butcher as it continued its best to try and charge at Double D. But Double D kept jumping out of the way as he started to use heavier weaponry such as heavy duty sniper rounds, shotgun blasts, grenades launcher, plasma blasts, and even a flame thrower which actually started to eat away at the Butcher and started to make it lose power. But the Butcher then revealed a new feature as it disconnected it's arms, transformed them into chainsaws attached to strong cables, and started slashing them around the entire building wreaking the walls and machines of the building.

"This isn't fair!" Yelled Double D as he started to dodge the giant incoming chainsaws. But Double D started to have enough of this as he threw some sort of device at one of the incoming chainsaws that magnetized both of the chainsaws together. Causing immobility.

"What... What did you do?!" Asked the Butcher as Double D sped forward.

"A magnetization device I've been working on. Works nicely wouldn't you say?" Asked Double D as he flew straight at him with his rocket boots as he quickly took out his gauntlet light blade from before and slashed at the cables cutting them off of the machine. The man inside the Butcher suit started to panic as he started to press every button in the hull of the suit to try and escape. But Double D got to the front of the suit and grasped at the entering point of the suit. With enough force, he soon tore off the front of the robot suit, revealing the man inside. Double D reached inside and tossed the Redcap pilot out. Double D then looked inside the suit as he looked for a self-destruct button. And he did.

"I don't understand WHY people install the self-destruction option anyway." Said Double D as he pressed the button with the suit starting to emit a beeping noise that grew faster and faster. As Double D looked over he saw that the other Butcher from before was walking in. Double D grabbed ahold of the empty about to self-destruct robotic suit and picked it up, holding the massive suit over his head. As the Butcher took another step closer Double D tossed the suit at the Butcher creating a large explosion in the process. But as Double D used his advanced senses in his suit he saw through the smoke and saw that the robot was still moving towards him.

"Hahahahahahaha! Nice try! Did you really think that little explosion would stop me?" Asked the Butcher stepping closer as Double D became annoyed. 'Okay... THAT didn't work. Perhaps I should now try out one of my new inventions." Said Double D as he walked forward. But before the Butcher could attack Double D turned on his Optic Blasts as he fired upon the robot forcing it back as he walked closer. But the lazer wasn't meant to destroy the Butcher, it was only a distraction. As Double D grew close enough he stopped firing and dashed forward, quickly jumping on the Butcher and placing something on it's shoulder. But quickly, the Butcher grabbed Double D by his foot and threw him back to the ground. As Double D looked back up at the metallic goliath he asked Double D.

"Was that the best you got?"

"It was called, a distraction Einstein." Said Double D smiling under the helmet of his suit. The man in the Butcher suit gave a confused look as he heard beeping. He  
looked over at his left shoulder where the beeping was coming from and saw some sort of metal device on his shoulder. Before the Butcher knew it, he was launched out of the roof of the building and continued to fly into the sky while screaming. The device in his shoulder was actually a super powerful jet that caused him to fly into the sky. Double D picked himself up as he said.

"Hopefully the device will run out of fuel before it reaches the Earths orbit. Hopefully." Said Double D.

"Jim."

"Yes?"

"How much power are we running on?" Asked Double D.

"We are down to 18% power."

"That should still be enough to make it to the docks." Said Double D as he flew through the opening the flying Butcher made when he was launched out of and flew in the direction of the docks.

* * *

 **Streets of Vale:** _Near the Docks_

"I can't believe all of our goodies were blown up like that! The rest of our men out cold! Dad's gonna be pissed!" Said Robin Junior as he was sitting in the passenger seat of the truck a Redcap was driving.

"Don't worry sir. With the Lien these people are worth, we'll still be swimming in a pool of Lien." Said the driver.

"It was ORIGINALLY a SEA! But... I guess it's still better then nothing. The only thing that's making me even keep my cool now is the thought of the Butchers massacring those WANKERS!" Yelled Junior as before he knew it, something hit the side of the truck.

"What is it this time?!" Junior looked out the window of the truck to see Blake who was running across the roofs of the buildings aside them, shooting her Gambol Shroud.

"HOW MANY BLOODY TIMES DO I NEED TO KILL THE SAME STUPID TYKE?!" Yelled Junior as he took out his Crimson Crime in it's tommy gun mode and aimed it out the window and started firing. Luckily Blake was dodging every bullet as she was running. But as they got close to the docs, Blake just disappeared in front of Robin Juniors eyes. She just vanished like she was a shadow.

"What the-!? What just happened?! What happened to her!?" Yelled Robin as he got his answer as something hit the roof of the car.

"What the-?! Get off of me truck!" Yelled Junior as he started firing at the truck ceiling.

"A little difficult to drive when a gun is going off right next to you." Commented the Red Cap driver.

"Just die already!" Yelled Junior as he kept firing. But Blake jumped off of the roof of the truck and jumped in front of the shield window stunning Junior and the driver as she took out her Gambol Shroud in it's pistol mode and shot at the window shield, breaking it as she jumped in, knocked out the driver, and started hitting the breaks as they headed on top of the docs and Blake fighting Junior.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!?" Screamed Robin Junior as the truck drove through several shipping containers. As it finally stopped with the Redcap driver, Blake, and Robin Junior flew through the broken wind shield and fell on the docs. A Blake woke up from being knocked out for only a few seconds, she looked around to see the truck itself wreaked but the container attached to the end of it was totally undamaged.

"Thank goodness..." Said Blake, as she then turned around and saw the Red Cap driver knocked out face first on the docs floor and saw a bit of a blood trail leading from a spot closer to the truck, moving farther away from it. As her eyes tracked the blood trail she saw a very injured Redcap Junior who was dragging himself away from Blake, still holding onto his weapon.

"You... Hehehe... Do you really think you've won you stupid Faunus? The Red Caps still hold a TON of territory and power in Vale. I'M the son of the boss of ALL the Red Caps, and when he hears what has happened tonight!? He's gonna order the execution of every stinking Faunus we find, or ANYONE in general we just don't like Hahahaha!" Laughed Junior as he was still dragging himself away slowly. He wasn't going to go anywhere. Blake just glared at him silently as she turned around and walked to the back of the truck.

As she opened up the back of the truck and opened up the door, she was shown the faced of dozens of scared and dirty looking people and Faunus. They cowered away from Blake before she said. "Woah, woah! Don't be afraid! I'm not here to hurt you! You don't have to worry about the Red Caps anymore! Your free." Said Blake as she handed one of the people a wallet that was filled with thousands of Lien. She managed to snatch it off Robin Junior himself. They slowly stepped out as what looked to be the leader look at Blake and utter the words. "Thank you..." Before all of them walked off. There must've been over sixty people in that huge truck, people and Faunus, parents and children, and everything else in between. Blake smiled as she saw them walk off.

But she still had some business to attend to as she turned around and walked back over to the injured 'prince of crime' as she stood around fifteen feet away from him, as she just stood there and glared at him. Robin just smiled showing his bleeding teeth looking at the girl. But before either of them could say anything else, they both heard something coming from the sky. The both looked up to see something coming down from the sky, but neither of them got a good look at it as it landed on the docks in front of them. They then recognized it as the suit that Double D is in. Very damaged, but still.

"What? How did you escape the Butchers!?" Yelled Robin.

"I tore apart the first ones suit and left him for the authorities. And for the other one, I hope he's not in another galaxy by now." Said Double D.

"What was that?" Asked Blake.

"Nothing!" Said Double D back. Robin still laid injured on the floor as he looked up and saw a crane was holding a huge shipping crate right above Blake. He smiled as he pulled out his Crimson Crime and shot the wires that were holding the large shipping crate. Double D was the first one to see this as he saw the crate falling.

"BLAKE! LOOK OUT!" Yelled Double D as the crate was only a few feet above Blake, ready to crush her. But Double D came speeding in and shoved Blake out of the way, resulting in the crate falling on him.

"DOUBLE D!" Yelled Blake as she looked back at the wreaked shipping crate. She then heard the laughing of Robin as she turned around to face him, furious and with tears in her eyes.

"Hahahaha! Boo who! The piss pot tinman is DEAD! Hahahahahaha! Stupid bug- AHHHH!" Robin wasn't able to speak as Blake walked up to Robin Junior, and kicked him so hard in the face that she broke his jaw.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!... I tink ya brook mi jwa... Ye buich..." Said Robin Junior as Blake came back one more time and kicked Junior in the head, knocking him out cold.

"JUST SHUT UP! WILL YA!?" Yelled Blake as she then walked back over to the crate. Quietly, she started to cry.

"Double D..." Said Blake quietly. But before Blake knew it, a metallic hand ripped its way through the side if the crate and made the hole bigger. Revealing Double D standing there, in a damaged suit, without his helmet. Double D walked out as he said.

"That was an unpleasant experience..."

"Double D!" Blake ran up to the armored Double D and hugged him.

"I thought I... I thought I..." Said Blake through hiccupping sobs.

"Shhhh... Blake, it's alright. I'm still here, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you." Said Double D as he hugged Blake back. A few more moments passed as they released from the hug.

"Blake? Are you okay?" Double D asked as he rubbed his head.

"I'm fine, but..." Blake trailed off.

"Blake?"

"Your hat."

Double D's eyes widened and his hands shot up to his head, feeling his hat missing. "My hat!"

He quickly covered his head, trembling as Blake stared at him. She had seen him without his hat.

She saw the scars.

He trembled as Blake walked up to him and offered her bow. "Blake?"

"It's alright." Blake gently pushed Double D's hands down. "It's okay."

She wrapped the bow around his head, using it as a headband to cover the scars. "There, all better now."

"Blake." Double D was shocked by what Blake had done. "Are you sure? Your ears."

Blake smiled. "It's okay, Double D."

Double D smiled back as he looked at Blake.

"Thank you..." Said Double D.  
"No problem at all." Said Blake as she smiled.

"I already gave another anonymous tip to the police about the docks. They will be here in a few minutes." Said Double D as the two started to walk.

"So... You made yourself a suit?" Asked Blake smiling and looking at Double D.

"I'm... Honestly not a big fan of my telekinetic abilities and my weaker then average physical abilities, I thought it would be best to create a suit of combat armor using my greatest power. My brain." Said Double D.

"That sounds pretty cool." Said Blake as the two kept walking.

"Umm... Again Blake, thank you." Said Double D.

"No problem at all..." Said Blake as she held Double D's hand.

* * *

 **Beacon:** _Several Hours Later_

Yang, Weiss, Eddy, and Ed were all walking down the hallway. All of them being totally soaked and their clothes having burn marks on them as well. Eddy and Weiss looked annoyed and angered as Ed and Yang were just laughing and talking. Weiss sighed in frustration as she said.

"I STILL can't believe that Ed and Yang managed to set a fire and cause the sprinklers to go off like that! I had to pay the restrant owners 1,000 Lien for all the damages you two idiots caused! So we won't get arrested and go to prison!" Yelled Weiss.

"It honestly was pretty funny though." Giggled Eddy.

"Was that worth over 1,000 Lien?" Asked Weiss.

"Totally..." Giggled Eddy.

"I haven't had that much fun since Whopper Weiner Wednesday in the cafeteria!" Said Ed.

"I'd say, it was TOTALLY worth it! First double date I went om. And it won't be the last either!" Said as she and Ed embraced in another hug as they kept walking.

"Hey, Ruby is asleep around this time and I don't wanna wake up my baby sister, so you guys won't mind if we change in your bathroom, do ya?" Asked Yang.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Said Eddy smiling.

"And Eddy, I swear, if I catch you peeking at us while we're dressing I'm gonna-" Weiss was interrupted.

"Why would I do that? I got all the beauty I need right here, none could compare really." Said Eddy as Weiss tried to hide her blush with her hand.

"Th-Thanks..." Said Weiss. As the group made their way to Team EEE's dorm, Eddy pulled out his set of key's and opened the door.

"I wonder how Blake and Double D's book club reading went." Said Ed.

"I'm sure they were just talking about some stupid boring..." Eddy stopped as all four of them looked into the dark EEE dorm room. The only illumination is the light from the TV that was still on. But the thing that caught everyone's attention was on the couch. Double D was sitting in front of the TV wearing some sort of weird black clothe around his head while snoring, clearly asleep. With Blake who was sleeping next to Double D without her bow revealing her Faunus cat ears. Snuggling up next to Double D happily with the distinct sound of purring filling the room. The four just stood there awkwardly for another second, until they backed off and Eddy slowly closed the door.

"I... Think we should just change back in our room." Said Weiss.

"I'm pretty sure It'll be alright if Rubes looses a minute or two of sleep." Said Yang as Ed and Eddy nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **A Building Somewhere in Vale:**

"So... My boys under arrest, huh?" Asked a hunchbacked man with an Irish accent in a dark room sitting in front of his desk and turned to look out of a window into the night.

"Yes sir, even the Butcher armor you gave to you elites proved to be no match for the two liberators." Said the advisor standing in front of the hunch back man.

"The major shipment... Ruined by a couple of teenagers." Said the hunched back man frustrated as he lit a cigar, and breathed out a puff of smoke.

"In the defense of the men sir, one of them had a metal suit."

"SO THEN THAT'S A PERFECTLY GOOD EXCUSE FOR THOSE BUGGARS TO LOOSE ALL OF OUR VALUABLES AND HAVE MY BOY IMPRISONED?!" Yelled the smoking man actually scaring the advisor.

"Yes sir... But don't worry, with our finances we can get your son out of prison within a day and replace the weapons that were either destroyed of confiscated by the police." Said the advisor as the hunched back man got up from his chair and walked into the light.

"Well then... If we're really havin' this much trouble with these bloody pests, I guess we'll just have to align ourselves with the new bloke in town... Evil Tim. Then NOTHING will be able to stand in the way of the Red Caps... Or me, Robin Redcap Senior." Said the man as he took another puff of his cigar, and blew it out as he giggled wo himself.

The man was grotesque. Only standing around 5'2, hunched back, sharp needle-like teeth a large misshapen nose, pointed nails, a red pointed hat, overweight, and near black eyes.

"After that, we'll kill the White Fang... And the rest of those bloody animals..."

 **A/N: Longest chapter by far. Here's the Blake and Double D chapter you've been waiting for, for so long. I know this isn't really a date, but like I keep saying I still want to take their relationship slow. Now as for the Red Caps, I always felt like the White Fang was the ONLY crime syndicate or at least death cult in the ENTIRE RWBY universe. So I wanted to create another crime syndicate, the Red Caps. Who unlike the White Fang don't want rights, they want power. And I always felt like in RWBY they talk about Faunus being severally mistreated, yet they never showed any real examples. And I am NOT counting Weiss because she has or had a pretty good reason to hate Faunus. Weiss' father definitely counts but we never see first hand crimes that he committed against Faunus' in the show so... That still doesn't count. The Red Caps are a dangerous violent gang who were actually rivals with the White Fang because many of the members of the Red Caps hating Faunus as well. I just thought it would be interesting to see another source of crime in the RWBY universe besides JUST Roman Torchwick and the White Fang. And as for the Double D battle suit idea... I honestly thought it would be pretty neat for Double D to use his greatest weapon his brain, instead of his bronze to fight against his enemies. I know he has telekinesis but I thought it would be cool for Double D to build a suit of armor that he can use in battle. Due to his brilliance. So, if you want to know what Yang and Weiss looked like dressed up in Geisha's, just go on** _ **DeviantArt**_ **and look up _[Speedpaint] Geisha Yang_ by _AnonymousBlank._ If you want do know what Double D's armor looks like just go on _DeviantArt_ and look up _Red Drone_ by _rickyryan._ If you want to know what the Butchers looked like just go on _DeviantArt_ and look up _Concept: EXO Suit_ by _PeterPrime._ And finally, if you want to know what Robin Redcap Juniors weapon looks like just go on _DeviantArt_ yet again to look up _'Hazard Bandit' - RWBY OC Weapon_ by _DenalCC1010._ Next chapter is coming soon, so as always, tell me what you think, give me your suggestions, follow and favorite the story, and I'll see you next time. Bye.**


	31. A Trip to the Beach

**A/N: This takes place after the events of 'Breach' and before the events of 'Round One'. Yet again, big thanks to Lord Maximus for help with this chapter. I'd like to thank** **Party-Zebra for this suggestion.**

 **Beacon:** _The Next Day_

 **EEE Dorm Room:**

"This is one of my favorites, Ed! Note: one small object and one large object." Said Double D holding a marble with Ed holding a bowling ball as he yawned.

"Now, and this is the riveting part, if we drop both objects, in unison, that's at the same time, Ed, one would assume the larger object would land first! Au contraire. Objects of different masses do fall at the same rate! Isn't that amazing! Ahem. Now, Ed, when I say go, release the ball. Ready, set, go!" Said Double D as he dropped the marble. Ed dropped the bowling ball a second later.

"Ed, you weren't paying attention, were you? We need to drop our objects at the same time. Shall we try again?" Asked Double D as he picked up the marble.

"Okay." Said Ed as he picked up the bowling ball.

"Ready? Set? Go!" Double D drops his, but Ed holds on to the ball.

"Uh oh. It's stuck, Double D!" The ball is indeed stuck to his fingers.

"Just relax your fingers, Ed." Ed begins to shake the ball.

"It's devouring my hand, Double D!" Screamed Double D panicking.

"It's just a bowling ball Ed, calm down." Said Double D trying to calm Ed down.

"Get it off!" The ball comes loose right into Double D's face, throwing him through the wall. Double D flies through the walls until he lands into JNPR's room. Double D is still on the wall from the force of the bowling ball, as he looks over and sees Ren sitting on his bed reading a book. Not even looking up to notice Double D.

"Hi Double D." Said Ren nonchalantly as he flipped a page of his book.

"Hello, Ren."

"How is your day?"

"The usual. What about you?"

"The same." Double D then fell from his wall as he landed on the ground. But as he got back up, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey sockhead! What are ya doing just lying around like that?" Asked Eddy as he walked through the hole in the room and stood in front of Double D.

"Oh, I just joined the circus and I became the human cannon ball. I accidentally crashed here when I was last fired out of one." Said Double D extremely sarcastically.

"Well come on! I got something to show you and Ed! Where is monobrow?" Asked Eddy as he looked behind him and saw Ed standing there waving at him.

"Howdy, neighbor!" Eddy then picked up Double D and grabbed Ed and left the room, running back into team EEE's dorm. Ren just kept reading his book as he licked his finger and turned the page.

"Ren! Me and Jaune were just walking down the hallway and saw something smash into our dorm! Is everything alright?" Asked Pyrrah as she and Ren stood there. Ren just remained silent for another second peacefully reading his book, until he spoke.

"Double D stopped by for a visit. Then Eddy. Then they left." Said Ren as he continued reading his book like nothing happened.

Back in EEE dorm, Eddy carried Double D and Eddy and then dropped them in front of him as he smiled. As Double D and Ed picked themselves up, Double D noticed Eddy's smile. He sighed as he asked Eddy.

"Yes Eddy? Do you have something to say to us?" Asked Double D annoyed as Ed just stared off into space. Eddy's smiled only grew wider and wider until.

"Team RWBY and all the other teams are gonna go to the beach, boys! Just imagine all of those girls in bikinis... Especially Weiss..." Said Eddy smiling as he stared to stare off into space himself. Envisioning how hot Weiss would look... Until he snapped out of it. "So I got a little something here that'll make us the KING'S of SWAG!" Said Eddy as he pulled out a bag.

"Do you even know what swag means?" Asked Double D annoyed.

"Yeah, it means cool!" Said Eddy smiling.

"It means 'Secretly We Are G-" But Double D was interrupted as Ed jumped forward and started digging through the bag.

"ARE THERE PRESENTS IN THE BAG, EDDY? WHAT'S IN THE BAG, EDDY? ARE THERE PRESENTS, EDDY? IS IT FOR ME, EDDY? WHAT DID YOU GET ME EDDY?" Eddy's response was to simply kick Ed away and caused him to fly out the open window near by.

"We gotta remember to close that thing." Said Double D as Eddy ran up from behind him and showed him the bag.

"Hey, brainiac!"

"I'm not feeling well about this pan of yours. Count me out." Said Double D.

"Ahuh. Take it Double D." Said Eddy as he handed the bag to Double D as he looked inside it.

"Take it?" That's when Double D finally got a look of what was inside the bag.

"Good heavens, Eddy, there is NO WAY we're going to be able to fit in these!" Yelled Double D as he held out a tiny red looking napkin in the palm of his hand. That was actually supposed to be a bathing suit.

"Non-sense! The problem last time was that we just weren't ready wear my brothers swimming trunks yet..." Said Eddy, as Ed already made his way back to the room and was standing behind the two.

""Weren't ready"? "Swimming trunks"?" Asked Double D as he waved the tiny bathing suit in front of Eddy's face.

"...Now we're men. And worthy of these."

"Awwww, sounds like Double D is scared couse he's a fatty." Said Ed.

"PLEASE! You aren't serious!" Yelled Double D.

"Done wasting time?! Maybe we should get changed BEFORE the day is over, huh?!" Yelled Eddy as he started to shove both of his friends away.

* * *

 **The Beach:**

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and SN just arrived at the beach starring out into the ocean with everyone carrying beach supplies such as beach balls, volley balls, umbrellas, bags, blankets, and everything else they needed. Ruby stood in the front off all of them wearing a red one piece swim suit and a red tube float. All the mean while Neptune tried to escape from Lie Ren's grip as he tried to crawl away.

"I don't understand. Your NAME is Neptune." Commented Ren.

"No water! Please!" Yelled Neptune still trying to crawl away.

"Nora's captain of the party boat! Yee-Haw!" Cheered Nora wearing a pink bathing suit and a pirates hat.

"Who brought the sun tan lotion?" Asked Yang wearing a yellow string bikini and sun glasses.

"If I get ahold of some... I want all the fish." Said Blake, wearing a black tankini.

"I guess a simple peaceful day at the beach is too much to ask." Said Weiss wearing a white ruffled bikini.

"BEEEEACH!" Yelled Ruby as she ran forward.

"RUBY! Don't trip!" Yelled Yang as Ruby did just that and fell face first with her tube still on.

"Guess those things only work in water." Commented Blake as she looked up from her book.

"Uh, should I...?" Asked Weiss.

"Nah, she'll be fine. Smooth one sis." Said Yang.

"I'M OKAY GUYS!" Said Ruby as Yang started to laugh and run forward. "Good job Sis, just walk it off!" Yelled Yang.

"*Sigh* That girl... So, Blake, would you mind helping me with my sunscreen?" Asked Weiss as Blake chuckled and said.

"Sure." Said Blake. But as the girls were walking they noticed something within the corner of their eye. As they looked over they saw Ed Edd n Eddy standing there. In tiny constricting swimsuits, with Eddy's face contorted and twisted with a very uncomfterable look. Ed stood there, trying his very best to hold back his giggling. And Double D stood there in shock looking down.

"It fits? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?" Asked Double D looking down as he started to panic.

"Didn't I live a healthy life ALL my life? Don't I deserve to be? I've always consumed the right ccreals? What is wrong with me? Ohhhh, I don't feel so good! I think I have to throw up!" Said Double D panicking leaning up against Ed as Eddy still stood there with a contorted and twisted face.

"I feel so weak! So week!" Blake and Weiss just stood there blushing as they stared at the boys. Speechless.

"..Aah, my skin! My skin is losing its color! Am, I dying Ed? I don't want to die unhealthy! Save me, Eddy!" Double D yelled as he was leaning up against Ed.

"My legs! My legs! I can't feel my legs! Are my legs still there? Are my legs still there? Does anyone see my legs? I don't want to die without my legs!" Yelled Double D as he got into the fetal position still freaking out and Eddy who already fell on the ground with his feet in the air. Ed still stood there, trying to hold back his giggling. Weiss and Blake still stood there silently blushing.

"... Is that...?" Asked Blake.

"... The Ed's in tiny bathing suits?" Said Weiss as she started to get a frustrated look. "Eddy! That type of bathing suit is TOTALLY INAPPROPRIATE! PUT ON SOME PANTS! AND... Umm..." Weiss just stared on at Eddy.

"Weiss?" Asked Blake but didn't get a response. "WEISS!"

"Oh! Umm, I was just staring at... Sea.. And... Sand on beach... And..."

"That wasn't even a coherent sentence. You were gazing at Eddy like a giddy school girl." Said Blake as Weiss blushed even redder. As Ruby and Yang were plying in the water and splashing each other, Ruby stopped as she looked out at something. Yang noticed this and asked.

"What is it?"

"Are those the Ed?" Asked Ruby as she pointed back at the beach only to see Eddy who fainted on the ground with his feet up in the air, Double D curled up in the fetal position, and Ed who was still standing there like nothing was wrong all wearing super tight, tiny swimsuits. Yang looked over at Ed as she got a malicious smile, seeing Ed's ripped abs, pulling her sunglasses down she stared over at Ed as she said.

"Oh... hello there, beefcake!..."

"Yang, pls..." Said Ruby. Wanting to have fun with her sister in the water rather then Yang staring at Ed like he's one of her playgirl magazines.

 _Later on..._

"You guys can do synchronized swimming?" Weiss watched as the Ed's preformed several swimming stunts. "I didn't know you three could be that coordinated."

"It was when Eddy forgot his voice." Ed said, lifting Double D and Eddy over his shoulders.

"Forgot his voice?" Ruby asked.

"An insect had lodged itself in Eddy's voice box, disabling his ability to talk." Double D explained.

"What a nice day that must have been." Weiss said, smiling at the annoyed look on Eddy's face.

"Well, Rolf acted as our translator for the day." Double D chuckled. "Not that he was accurate hundred percent."

"How about less then zero percent? Since when did I ever act like I wanted to wrestle a mad rooster? And that I wanted you guys to turn my room into a mini arctic zone?" Eddy grumbled.

"So come on guys, show us more of your synch-swimming!" Ruby cheered.

"Sure thing!" Said Ed as the Ed's continued their synchronized swimming poses with RWBY, SSSN, and JNPR watching. The Ed's sank into the water as they popped up once more in a back layout, then a flamingo, then a side fishtail, then a vertical, and then finally a knight position. The three teams started to give them a round of applause.

"...Can we do something else now?" Asked Eddy annoyed as the trio sank back underneath the water.

 _Later on..._

"HAHAHA! I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Sang Nora as she stood on top of the giant sand castle she made with the rest of Team JNPR standing around.

"You will learn what justice tastes like evil queen!" Yelled Ruby as the rest of her team responded with "Yeah!"

"Yeah! And then I can be the king of the castle! And have my own reign of terror!" Yelled Eddy as Edd and Ed cheered "Yeah!" But RWBY and Double D then turned back to Eddy.

"Wait, what?"

"Off with their heads!" Yelled Nora as RWBY and EEE teamed up to defeat the evil forces of Queen Nora and the rest of team JNPR and SN. Team JNPR charged forward with sea shells conveniently big enough to be used as weapons like shields, spears, and swords as the two forces collided. Much like the epic food fight the two groups had several months ago, the two forces used gravity and physics defying moves and attacks that sent them flying everywhere. As Ruby was fighting, she was using an umbrella instead of her deadly Crecent Rose to fight against the evil forces of JNPR.

"We almost cut through their defenses! Quick! Let's take the castle before-"

"Drop the sand boulders!" Yelled Ren as Pyrrah and Jaune were on top of the castle, dropping large balls of sand on top of EEE and RWBY, sending them flying back.

"I'll just keep throwing banana peals at them! Except Blake!" Yelled Sun as he started throwing banana peals from sitting at the top of the tower.

"It's not enough! We need more power!" Yelled Blake.

"Don't worry Blake! Ed's got this!" Said Eddy as he was using a crossbow mace to chip away at the castle.

"What do you mean?" Asked Weiss as she charged in at the castle with a sharp, pointy, sea snails shell to charge in and battle Pyrrah who was using a clam shell as a shield and a pointed snail shell as a spear.

"Who else wants a piece of me?!" Yelled Nora as she jumped down from the castle using a hammer made out of sand to make a giant shockwave when she collided it with the ground. But before anyone knew it, there was a huge tremor in the ground stopping everyone from fighting. But something exploded out of the ground, they all turned around to see Ed who was in a huge mech suit that was totally made out of sand.

"Oh... I want a BIG piece of you!" Said Ed smiling as he dashed forward with everyone staring at Ed with eyes the size of dinner plates. "How is that even physically possible?!" Yelled Weiss as Nora smirked.

"You think your the only one with a secret weapon made out sand? Attack him my sand fleet! Attack! Attack! Attack!" Yelled Nora pointing forward at the mech suit as a fleet of jets made out of sand that charged at Ed firing sand missiles and sand bullets at the giant mech. As the fleet started attacking, Ed's sand mech started to crush them like flies. But that's when Nora came flying in with a colossal hammer made out of sand as she came flying down at Ed.

"Peek-a-boo! I'll break you!" Said Nora as she came falling down from the sky with her mighty Magnhild to shatter the giant sand mech into a mountain of sand. As Nora landed she saw that Ed was totally buried in sand. Nora smirked as she said.

"Nice try butter toast boy! But it'll take A LOT more then that to defeat the QUEEN!" Said Nora raising her hammer high victoriously. But, the ground started to tremor, as suddenly the sand starts flying in all directions, revealing Ed standing there.

"Oink! Oink! Oink!" Said Ed as everyone stopped their fighting and turned to look at Ed.

"What is he doing?" Asked Ruby.

"Oink! Oink! Oink!" Said Ed as he sticks his tongue out three times. "HAHA! I AM A LIZARD!" Yelled Ed as he ran forward and grabbed Nora.

"Fly Nora! Fly!" Yelled Ed as he tossed her into her own sand castle as she collided with the sand castle as it shattered with sand flying in all directions. Soon everyone was covered in sand and gave annoyed and disappointed looks. They stood there with those looks silently until Sun popped out of the sand and cheered.

"Wooooooooooooo! Yeah! Who's up for round two!?" Everyone just silently glared at him. "Oh... Umm, maybe we should play a less destructive game, huh?" Said Sun awkwardly.

"So... Then what do we do now?" Asked Neptune a bit annoyed and a bit irritated as he tires to get all the excess sand out of his ear.

"Oh! I know one!" Yelled Ed as everyone turned to face him.

"Really? What is it?" Asked Pyrrah.

"Splish-splash! Take a bath!" Yelled Ed as Double D and Eddy started to shutter.

"So what is splish-splash?" Ruby asked.

"Oh-oh! Let me show you!" Ed said and grabbed Eddy.

"No! Wait, Ed!"

Ed twirled Eddy through the air. "Splish-splash! Take a bath!"

Ed threw Eddy across the water, who skidded several times before he finally hit the water with a big splash.

"AWESOME!" Yang cheered, clapping with Nora and Sun.

"I did a five splasher! New splish-splash record!" Ed celebrated.

"I want to try!" Yang said and grabbed Jaune.

"Wait Yang-AH!" Jaune screamed as Yang tossed him into the water, making him skid at least four times before he splashed on the fifth one.

"Dang it!" Yang stomped on the sandy ground. "Two out of three! I need someone else!"

Everyone stepped back, fearful of being the next person to be tossed in this crazy game. Especially Neptune.

"Oh, I want to try too!" Nora grabbed Ren. "Get me six splashes Ren!"

"Nora-AAHH!" Ren was pulled off his feet and tossed across the water, hitting it in one splash.

"Awww!" Nora pouted. "How does Ed do it?"

"You got to spin and build up before you launch them." Ed explained.

"Of course!" Nora grinned. "Ed, you are a genius! Ren, get back here so I can try again!"

Ren groaned as he staggered back onto the beach. "Oum, save me."

"Hey, I think I wanna-" Sun was interrupted.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Yelled Neptune as he turned around and started to shove people out of the way to get out of there.

"Hold on there, Nepie!" Yelled Sun as he grabbed Neptune by the legs and started dragging him off. "You gotta get over your fear of water somehow!" Yelled Sun as he started dragging Neptune off.

"What?! No! Please! No water! Sun I BEG OF YOU!" Sun ignored him as he grabbed Neptune by his arm and leg and started swinging him.

"OH, SAVE ME OUM- AHHH!" Neptune was tossed in the water and skipped on it three times until he sank in it.

"Ahh! Darn! Didn't even come close to Yang or Ed's record!" Sun Said.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Neptune as he started to drown.

"I think Neptune is drowning!" Screamed Blake.

"Or! OR! It could be doing an impression! Oh! Oh! It's Natalie Wood! Definitely Natalie Wood!" Said Yang.

"I think it's a mutant sea monster or Starro! The arch enemy to the Justice League!" Said Ed.

"Jerry Anderson! Jason Voorhees! Narcissus! Ben Drowned! It's Ben Drowned isn't it?" Said Nora as Neptune continued screaming.

"Seriously guys, he's drowning! What do we do?!" Asked Ren.

"Nothing. Last time when I was drowning he did nothing to save me. I'd say it's karma." Said Jaune.

That's when Yang stepped forward and said. "Don't worry guys! I'll save the weenie!" Yang then hopped in the ocean as she started to swim towards Neptune.

"Help! *Beleblobliblbub!* Can't swim! *Blubloblolbbblub* Too cool to die! *Bliblublobliub*" Said Neptune over and over as he kept coming up for air then drowning back into the water.

"Hold on!" Yelled Yang as she swam over and grabbed ahold of him. "Gottcha!" Yang swam back as she said.

"Don't worry guys, I got Neptune right here!" Said Yang holding what she thought was Neptune in her arms.

"Yang you idiot! That's a shark!" Yelled Weiss as Yang looked down to see she was holding a Great White in her arms that was struggling.

"How did you even confuse Neptune for a SHARK?!" Yelled Blake.

"Opps, my bad!" Said Yang as she tossed the massive Great White over to Ed. "Gottcha a friend Ed!" Yang hopped back into the ocean.

"Yang I love him! Thank You!" Ed then started to talk to the shark. "I'm gonna call you Fred! I love you Fred!" Said Ed petting the ferocious shark.

"Get rid of it Ed!" Said Eddy as he walked closer. But screamed as the shark tried to bite his face off and he jumped back.

"See that Eddy? He likes you!" Said Ed. Yang finally came back to shore with Neptune as she then threw him on the ground. Neptune laid there unconscious, everyone just stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"... Is somebody going to do something or what?..." Asked Sun looking down as Yang came over and screamed out "Breathe darn you!"

Yang started to pummel Neptune's stomach viciously as everyone started to cringe.

"What is she doing?" Asked Ren as suddenly Neptune coughed up all the water he had in his lungs.

"Abracadabra! I saved his life!" Said Yang as Neptune looked over at Yang.

"Your right Yang, it was Natalie Wood."

 _Later on..._

The gang continued to have fun at the beach with one another. Until Eddy had an idea as he gathered his two friends around him.

"New plan boys! We're gonna do the stunt that'll get everyone's attention and knock their socks off!" Said Eddy.

"What are we gonna do Eddy?!" Asked Ed excited as Double D gave out a nervous look.

"Remember the last 'stunt' we did in these tiny swim suits Eddy?" Asked Double D, remembering the incredibly embarrassing memory.

"Like I said before Sockhead! We're men now! The swim suits will hold!" Said Eddy smiling as Double D still had a nervous look on his face.

They huddle and scheme. As soon as the plan is set, Ed and Double D head in front of where RWBY, JNPR, and SN were. The group stared at Ed and Double D in confusion as Eddy, climbs up the lifeguard tower. When he gets to the top, he pulls out a megaphone. The group then turns to look at Eddy.

"What are they doing this time?" Asked Blake.

"Whatever it is, I'm exited to see!" Said Ruby egar.

"Me too!" Said Yang.

"LADIES AND NON-LADIES! WE, THE EDS, ARE ABOUT TO ATTEMPT THE MOST DARING FEAT THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN! THE DOUBLE-GANGLE, HALF-TWIST, HOLD THE ONION, CHANGE FOR A BUCK LEAP!"

"What the heck is he talking about?" Asked Weiss.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to see what they're gonna do this time!" Said Nora excided.

"I fear what their going to do this time." Said Pyrrah.

Eddy prepares to dive. He leaps into the air and does a series of tricks before he hits the ground. He then leaps up and starts running at his friends. He runs steadily until, just before he hits his friends, he leaps high into the air. Ed and Double D scramble madly, trying to figure out where he'll come down. They catch Eddy in their arms, slightly unsteady. The trio manage to steady themselves; however, at this exact moment, their swimsuits refuse to hold them anymore and burst. The three teams, and everyone else at the beach just stare at the Ed's in shock. Totally and completely DEAD SILENT as the Ed's continued to stand there in that pose. The silence was deafening as everyone stared at the Ed's with absolute shock. Ruby had a shocked and terrified look on her face as she was blushing crimson with her eyes the sizes of dinner plates. Weiss' jaw at that point just hit the floor as she was just staring in shock as well, blushing heavily. Strangely aroused. Blake's eyes were TWICE the size of dinner plates as she just stared on, not to mention that she was also blushing absolute crimson as well. Unable to look away. However, on the other hand Yang was smiling widely with a surprised look on her face as her hair started to stand up and she started to blush as well. But not from shock or embarrassment, but a total turn on for her. Everyone else had a very similar look on their faces, along with everyone else on the beach that was staring.

All except for Nora and Ren. Nora was practically on the ground laughing up a storm and Ren was just staring on emotionless. Ren then broke the deafening silence as he spoke and said.

"Huh... So that's what their Percy's look like."

The Eds just stand there stunned, hands over their privates.

"Dudes! Put those things away! There are like, children here!" Yelled a guy who was unfortunate enough to be walking near by.

"... I can see why Yang likes Ed now." Said Neptune, still stunned. Eddy then looked around, until he saw the ocean and smiled.

"The water! Quick!" Yelled Eddy as the trio sped over to the water at the speed of sound and jumped in it. Obscuring their private areas. Ed Edd and Eddy were all beyond terrified to look back at Team RWBY and the rest of their friends. But as they slowly turned their heads, they saw that all the girls (Even Ruby) were bleeding from the nose. Yang looked on in delight, Ruby was still blushing crimson as she was covering her eyes, Blake was staring on in complete shock, and Weiss had her scroll out. She was taking pictures. They just stared at each other silently.

"... Do you guys need help? Or..." Asked Jaune.

"Towels!" Yelled the Ed's in unison as Jaune quickly picked up some towels and tossed them towards the trio as they quickly grabbed the towels and slowly walked out of the water. As they got out, they tried to avoid eye contact with Team RWBY and everyone else. Still very embarrassed of the unfortunate event that just happened.

"Well, at least I know I'm ready for therapy now." Said Ruby as everyone continued to stand there uncomfortably, except for Yang who was staring at Ed with a huge smile on her face. But Ed (Still out of embarrassment) tried to avoid Yang's gaze. They stood there for another awkward moment before Nora decided to speak up.

"So... What do you guys wanna do now?" Asked Nora as if nothing happened.

"Look Nora, I don't believe that- OWCH!" Yelled Double D as he started to feel his back. But felt a surge of pain that ran up his back. "Ouch!"

"Umm, what's wrong Double D?" Asked Ren.

"Oh no! I FORGOT UP PUT ON SUNSCREEN!" Yelled Double D as he turned his head to see that his entire back suffered from severe sun burns.

"How can you forget that? It's not that hard to forge-" Weiss then looked at her right side to see that the entire right side of her body was red hot. "What the-?! How did-!? Blake! I thought I told you to put on sun screen!" Yelled Weiss.

"Ruby offered to take it off my hands." Weiss then glared at Ruby who gave a nervous smile.

"Umm... I was about to but Ed..."

"The sound of a babbling brook made me want to babble." Said Ed as Weiss turned to look at him, then back to Ruby.

"...What?"

"Ed got rid of all the sun screen..." Said Ruby as she then turned to face Ed furious.

"Ed! Why did you waste all the sun scree- Ouch!" Yelled Weiss as she started to feel the sun burn.

"You look a little sunburnt, Weiss." Said Eddy smirking.

"Do not toy with me Eddy! I will be shedding for WEEKS!" Yelled Weiss furious.

"I'm just glad none of us got sunburned! Right guys?" Asked Nora as she slapped Jaune and Ren on the backs as they let out a yelp of pain. As everyone started to look around at one another and themselves, they saw that they were all partially sunburnt.

"Are you kidding me!?" Yelled Neptune.

"Hey Sun..." Said Yang getting a cheeky smile looking at Sun. Who gave a very annoyed look.

"Yang! Don't!"

"You look a little..."

"YANG! DON'T YOU DAR-"

"SUN burnt..."

"OH! HAHA! THAT IS SO FUNNY YANG! HAHA! THAT IS JUST SO FUNNY!" Yelled Sun angrily at Yang.

"I am a lizard." Said Ed as everyone turned to face him. "I have changed colors! I have become Chameleon Man! Oink!"

Said Ed as he proded Weiss' sensitive skin.

"Ow! Ed stop!"

"Oink!" Ed then pokes Ruby's sun burn. "Ow Ed! Stop it!"

"Ohhhhhhh...! That looks fun!" Said Nora as he prodded Neptune and Pyrrah.

"Ouch! Nora!" Yelled Pyrrah and Neptune in unison. Nora then poked Ren and Blake.

"Boop!"

"Ow!"

"Oink!" Ed pokes Eddy and Yang.

"Ouch!"

"You can be my sidekick, Frogmouth Kid! And–and Double D is our butler, um...Double D!" Said Ed as he poked Double D's sun burn as Yang started to walk up to Ed.

"You wanna play it like that Ed? Alright then!" Said Yang as she, Ruby, Double D, and Eddy poked him.

"Oink!" Said Ed as he poked all four of them back.

"Nora! The Chameleon Man needs your help!" Yelled Ed as Nora jumped in and said.

"Don't call me Nora! I am known as the 'Pink Pounder!" Cheered Nora triumphentally.

"The Pink Pounder? That's the dumbest superhero name I ever heard in my-"

"Boop!"

"Ouch!" Yelled Sun as Nora poked his Sun burn. Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Ruby started to poke Nora.

"Boop!" But Nora poked back.

"Ouch!" The cycle continued as Ed and Nora, or the Chameleon Man and The Pink Pounder started to poke Teams EE, SN, RWBY, and JNPR's irritated and sensitive sunburns and they started to poke back.

"Boop!"

"Oink!"

"Ouch!"

"Ow!"

"Boop!"

"Oink!"

"Ouch! Ow! Ouch!"

"Boop! Boop!"

"Oink! Oink! Oink!"

"Yowch! Ow! Stop!"

"Oink!"

"Boop!"

"WHY DIDN'T WE KEEP A BETTER EYE ON THE SUNSCREEN!?"

* * *

 **Parking Building:**

In the parking building, there were very little cars parked around. This was supposed to be a meeting place of some of the biggest crime lords in all of Vale. Agreed upon by the leader of the Red Caps himself Senior Robin Redcap standing there with his son Robin Redcap Junior who had bruises all over his face from the night before. And had his jaw wired shut. Not to mention that there were two Red Cap body guards standing next two the crime lords. Senior started to get an impeccant look as he looked around the parking lot to see that it was still vacant. Senior looked down at his pocket watch to see that they were five minutes late. And Robin did NOT like to wait.

"Where are those blokes? They said they'd be here around-"

"Hello Mister Redcap." Said a woman in a red dress and firey eyes as she walked in. Along with a girl with green hair, a boy with silver hair, and a short girl with hair that reminded Redcap of ice cream.

"Are you supposed to be Cinder Fall?" Asked Robin.

"Yes, and I suppose you are Robin. The leader of the Red Cap Gang." Said Cinder.

"Alright, fine. Your here. But what about-" Robin wasn't able to finish as he looked over and saw a tall, skinny, dark, figure and a large bald man in a tank top walk forward. But that wasn't the only thing he noticed as he looked over their shoulders to see several crows near by, cawing with glowing purple eyes. Robin gave an annoyed look as he said.

"Lemme guess, he was too busy to arrive himself." Said Senior as the tall man shapeshifted into a regular looking man. The bodyguards aimed their guns at them. Salty Sam smirked as he said.

"They're funny."

"He couldn't show up himself. But he is here." Said Jib as one of the crows flew over and landed on Jib's shoulder. Senior stared at the two, as he then put his hand up to signal his men to put they're weapons down. They did as they're boss said.

"So you two are supposed to be the great and powerful Cinder Fall and Evil Tim, huh?" Asked Jib looking at the two groups.

"Umm, don't forget about us!" Said Mercury as Neo took out a large scroll and started pressing the buttons on it. For some unknown reason. As Neo was tinkering with the scroll Salty looked over at Junior who had his jaw visibly wired up.

"Hey Jib, are ya sure we're in the right place? I think we accidentally walked into a freak show." Junior glared at Salty Sam as he tried to retort back.

"Ireririrerihahrarrorir!" Yelled Robin Junior through his wired jaw.

"Junior, he can't understand you Just use the bloody message board!" Said Senior as Junior took out exactly that as he started to angrily write something down on it. When he was done, he showed it to Sam who started to read it out loud.

"'How cute is Daniel Day-Lewis?'... What?" Asked Sam as one of the body guards looked over to Junior.

"Oh good, the morphine is finally kicking in." Said the bodyguard as Junior grumbled incoherent curses through his broken jaw. Neo is finally finished with whatever she was doing on the large scroll as she then strapped it to her face like a mask. On the scroll was none other then Roman Torchwick himself on the screen smiling. The scroll on Neo's face as Roman was speaking and Neo was making body gestures.

"Torchwick? I thought you were in custody." Said Robin Senior as Roman started to smile.

"I have powerful connections. I'm just using a scroll I got from one of the guards that's in my back pocket and I'm doing it all from my comfy cell." Said Roman as Neo started to gesture with her hands.

"And... What's with having your right hand woman doing that?" Asked Salty Sam.

"I like to freely express myself." Said Roman.

"I thought EVERYONE was going to show up. What about those filthy animals you work with?" Robin asked.

"The White Fang isn't going to show up, so you two won't start killing each other." Said Cinder.

"Seems fair enough, I don't want any animal blood on my nice suit. But anyway, I think we all know why we're here." Said Senior.

"To make alliances of course, if we keep doing this little dance of deception instead of working together, to get what we want we- NEO STOP DANCING!" Neo started dancing the moment Roman said 'dance'.

"... Hmm, I guess it'll be good to have a few new friends. So how about this? I can loan you some of my men, artillery, and weapons. Not to mention my connections to the Diamond Dust Corporation, I can also loan some Dust and supplies for our... Arrangement. I just expect some protection in return, AND a little info on whatever it is your planning." Said Robin as he took out a cigar and lit it up.

 _"Yes... Enough deception, very well Redcap. We except your conditions."_ Said the crow that was on Jib's shoulder from it's open mouth.

"I believe it would be helpful to have another crime lord on our list of allies so far." Said Cinder.

"I believe we're in agreement then... Neo, stop that." Said Roman as Neo was standing next to Mercury and pinching his cheek playfully.

"Oh, yeah and just one more thing... Even though YOU might be working with those animals, that doesn't mean WE have to. Any of my men see a White Fang member, they're told to shoot on sight. Understand?" Said Robin as he let out a puff of smoke.

"Crystal. And with even more men and weapons then we had before, nothing will stand in the way of the master plan." Said Cinder, smiling malevolently.

 **A/N: Sorry about this chapter being out a little late. At first I didn't really have that much material for this chapter, but thanks again from some help by Lord Maximus, I managed to get enough out of this chapter. Not the most organized, but I hope you've enjoyed it. Anyway, next chapter is coming soon. As always, hope you've enjoyed, favor and follow this story if you like it, share with friends, tell me what you thought in the review section, and leave me suggestions so I can make this story better. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	32. The Art of War

**A/N: This takes place after the events of 'Breach' and before the events of 'Round One'.**

 **Atlas Military Base in Vale:** _The Next Day_

Within the military base of Atlas there were large aircrafts and Atlas weaponry in the hanger as Atlas Soldiers were hanging around at tables talking, playing cards, whatever. On the side, the captain of Atlas' special ops unit was leaning on the guardrail as he was looking over the rest of the base. Military Atlas weaponry, soldiers marching in formation, other soldiers and Atlas Knights moving supplies around, while others who didn't have anything to do were just lying around and talkin', drinking beer, playing cards, whatever guys do. the captain of the special operations was the well honored Mars Polemarchos, standing around 6'2, having red hair, wearing a black military uniform, red eyes, and two nasty scars down his face as he was still looking out at the base over the guardrail. Him and his men just came back from a mission where they retrieved an ancient powerful relic from a splinter group from the White Fang that had even more extreme intentions then the White Fang themselves. But Mars and his men took care of it, him and his men slaughtered them all. No mercy to those who sin... Just death.

Mars was still looking over the rest of the airbase with a disdainful look on his face as he thought. 'We do all this for the people... And for what? Just to get a new shiny metal? I want to protect the people the RIGHT way. So nobody else...' His mind wondered off as he paused for a full minute, and reached down as he took out a picture. It looked like to be a younger, happier version of Mars, a woman next to him, and a little girl that was bouncing on his lap. He remembered... Why he now uses lethal force, they ALWAYS criticize him for it. But the higher ups didn't understand that LETHAL FORCE WAS NE-!

 _(BZZZZZZZZZ) (BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ)_

Mars reached down into his other pocket with his free hand and took out his scroll. It was a message from General Ironwood that he wanted to see him in his office at once. Mars let out a slight sigh of annoyance and anger as he turned around, put his scroll back into his pocket, and walked in the direction of Ironwood's office. After walking down the bleak hallways, he started to think about what Ironwood called Mars in for this time. Suffice to say that they barely saw eye to eye on many things, they have had many arguments in the past about how to handle threats. They both did agree on one thing, that there needs to be a strong military force around to protect the people and scare off evil doers. But, Mars believed in a much more extreme philosophy of handling villainy. Mars thought that they needed to kill every single scumbag, maniac, or scandal that decided to hurt, destroy, steal, and sin. Each one of them needed to be executed so they won't be able to hurt anybody else ever again. Thus when he would go on missions, leading the special ops he would often order them to slaughter all enemies regardless of who they are. Him and Ironwood had many fights about that, the only reason that Mars was even still around was that he was an incredible captain and soldier who has unbelievable tactical and battlefield intelligence, amazing skills in all forms of weapons and firearms, and possessing many other skills that made him valuable. But after his last mission, what he did many have been the action that has broke the camels back.

Mars passed a few Atlasian Knights that were marching down the hallway, as he finally made his way to James Ironwood's office. He stood in front of the door as it opened up revealing a room with several pictures adoring the wall, a metal desk sitting in the middle of the room with several objects on it, and the General of the Atlasian army himself Ironwood sitting there with his hands folded in front of his face. Mars stood there as he stood straight and saluted the General Ironwood.

"General Ironwood, sir."

"At ease Captain Mars, please take a seat. There's a matter we need to discus." Said the General as the Captain walked forward and took a seat in the chair that was opposite of Ironwood.

"And what matter would that be, General?" Asked Mars in a husky voice.

"During your operation, reports say that you barged into the old warehouse where that the White Fang splinter group were hiding out at. As you then ordered the unauthorized execution of all of them. Retrieving the target during the aftermath." Said Ironwood as Mars stared at him unapologetically.

"Yes, I don't see the problem. My team completed their mission, as we terminated the splinter group and retrieved the target unharmed. It's in our custody now."

"The White Fang has been COMPLETELY inactive ever since the Grimm breach, Mars. We haven't got ANY information of where their hiding or what their planning. The splinter group could've been the only lead we had to tracking down the White Fang and stopping them. But now those leads are down the toilet because of your decision to terminate them in sight. It was good that you got the Gem of Sidorak, but now we have zero leads on the White Fang. You've been playing this game too long Mars, you've been given chance after chance to capture them instead of killing them ever since-..." Ironwood stopped as Mars and Ironwood stared at one another with an air of awkwardness surrounding them.

"...Ever since my family was taken hostage five years ago by those White Fang scumbags... I tried to save them but... My daughter..." Mars put his hand over his face as he remained silent for several moments. Both men grimaced as they remained silent for another moment before Ironwood decided to speak up.

"Polemarchos... I'm sorry I ever brought it up, I didn't mean to-..."

"Whatever... Let's just move on." Ironwood gave a groan as he immediately complied with the captain.

"You can't just slaughter enemies whenever you want. We need intel and information, and now because of you... We have neither."

"... Okay then, can you please tell me exactly what the Gem of Sidorak does and why it was so important to retrieve?" Ironwood already knew that Mars already knew the answer to that question, but just wanted to prove his point. Ironwood wouldn't show weakness to this so he decided to play along.

"Yes. The Gem of Sidorak is a artifact of immense power not unlike the four maidens. Legend says that a thousand years ago a warlord that used to inhabit Vale before it was established as a kingdom traveled across the land moving from village to village slaughtering and looting all the villagers. The warlord was only known as Lord Sidorak, one day he found a strange red stone out of the middle of an open field him and his vicious tribe was passing by. But as he touched the stone he felt his entire body be filled up with an unbelievable amount of energy, his aura level and his semblance were over a few dozen times more powerful then they originally were. He soon walked across all of Vale and soon made his way to the lands of pre-Vacuo using the incredible power of the gem wiped out other tribes and any Grimm that dared to stand against him. The Gem made him grow stronger and stronger over the years... Along with his insanity as he started to order and personally commit the execution of thousands. His own power would consume him as he would finally meet his fate. The Gem has been lost for centuries, that was good, so no other power hungry maniacs could use it to cause that level of destruction ever again. It remained lost until a few days ago when our intel said that the splinter group actually found the stone. If that stone fell into the hands of The White Fang, Roman Torchwick, the Redcaps, or... Someone even worse, it could mean the end of all humanity. Luckily you retrieved it from the splinter group and now is safely in our possession." Explained Ironwood as Mars leaned back in his chair.

"Could you imagine what would happen if any of those maniacs came in physical contact with that Gem? They would become unstoppable, they NEEDED to be PUT DOWN." Said Mars.

"I'm sorry Mars, but this unruly behavior has gone too far. I have given you ORDERS over and over again to NOT kill the enemies. You have disobeyed them multiple times without regret. I apologize, but I'm dishonorably discharging you." At this, Mars eye's shot WIDE open as he looked at the General.

"You don't understand General... You just being your army into Vale just to SHOW power and not USE IT! People are DYING because of the Red Caps, because of unruly thieves and murderers, because of madmen like Roman Torchwick who you still keep alive and Imprisoned! Because of that monster Evil Tim! Because of the White Fang! And because of YOU AND ALL THE HUNTERS! YOU CLAIM TO BE PROTECTORS OF PEACE BUT LOOK WAT JUST HAPPENED! AN ORGANIZED ATTACK AND AN ENEMY ACTUALLY BREAKING IN AND STEALING OUR SECRETS! YOU JUST SIT BACK AND LET IT HAPPEN! YOU CAN EASILY USE FORCE INSTEAD OF JUST SHOWING IT, GIVING THE ENEMY SOMETHING REAL TO FEAR BY WHIPPING THOSE PIECES OF TRASH OFF THE FACE OF REMANT!... You are just as much to blame as the criminals who do whatever they want and the Hunters who decide to do NOTHING to stop them!" Exploded Mars as Ironwood just sat there calmly as two Atlasian Knights enter the room. Mars glared back as them, as he turned back to Ironwood.

"Please clear out all your possessions Polemarchos, and return your Atlas military ID badge at once. I am sorry it has to be this way." Said Ironwood as he calmly heled out his hand, expecting for Polemarchos to give him the ID. Mars just looked down and glared at Ironwood for what he was doing. He was trying to HELP people, and he's FIRING him for doing the RIGHT thing and killing those animals! Ironwood was still waiting for the ID badge to be given to him as the two Atlas Knights walked up from behind Mars. Mars still continued to glare at Ironwood, as he spitefully took out his ID card and dropped in on the floor.

"I hope your happy General..." Said Mars as he turned around and shoved the two robots out of his way as he walked over to the automatic door. "Enjoy watching this city burn because of your incompetence, Ironwood." Said Mars spitefully as he walked down the hallway. As he walked down the hallway he couldn't help but be absolutely livid.

'I WANTED TO BRING REAL JUSTICE AND REAL PEACE! SO NOBODY ELSE WOULD BE HURT! SO NOBODY ELSE WOULD DIE! THE WHITE FANG IS STILL OUT THERE PLANNIG! THERE IS AN UNKNOWN ENEMY WHO HAS INVADED THE SCHOOL AND NOBODY KNOWS WHO THEY ARE! THAT EVIL TIM MONSTER IS HIDING OUR AND PLANNING AS WELL! AND THE RED CAPS ARE RUNNING AMUCK WITH NOBODY TO STAND IN THEIR WAY!... They all need to be taught that they just woken up a sleeping dragon... They should all BURN... Including the Hunters and Authorities that just stand by and let it happen. They will all pay...' Mars thought spitefully. But that's when another thought passed through his mind... He walked down the hallways once more passing metal door after metal door as he was walking.

Mars kept walking intently until he finally made it to his intended destination. He made his way to the large metal door with the huge words written on it 'High-security Weapons Vault. DO NOT ENTER.' Even though Mars was a captain in the special ops unit he still didn't have the clearance to enter. That actually meant he didn't have the high-security keycard to get inside. It wouldn't matter anyway, he just handed his ID badge over to Ironwood a few minutes ago. He was about to think of another way to get inside as someone walked passed him and brushed past him. Mars was about to turn and yell at whoever brushed him, he was ESPECIALLY not in the mood to be prodded, even if by accident. Before he yelled he saw that the man was actually very high security, a high ranking commander that he saw walking around the base several times. He never really caught his name, he seemed to appear out of thin air one day. The only way he even knew that he was high-ranking was from the ID badge that was on his chest and the uniform he was wearing. Mars was about to say something, but was stopped as the man reached into his pocket and handed Mars something.

It was the high ranking keycard that he needed to get inside. He just stood there another minute perplexed of WHY this commander would just hand something of extreme value to him like this. For no known reason! They stood there like that for another food minute as Mars just stared at the commander, thinking about his next move. If he should honestly do what he's thinking about doing. This could be his ONLY CHANCE to make Vale and even the rest of the WORLD SAFE again! His thoughts were still fighting it out in his head, the chance to do what he was thinking about was LITERALLY being handed over to him. Another few seconds passed... He made his decision. Without anther pre-thought he snatched the key from the commander and walked over to the giant metal door to the weapons vault. He doesn't even care at that point why the commander would hand Mars the keycard in the first place. Whatever, it was Ironwood's problem anyway.

As he swiped the keycard the giant metallic doors opened up to reveal a whole superabundance of highly advanced Atlas military weaponry that hasn't even been shown to the public yet. Mars walked through the giant room all the war machines were in as he continued looking around at all the advanced weapons. A new black series of Paladins and Knights all meant for all-out war. Either against Grimm or even another military force. From just looking at all these weapons, he already knew that these weapons were far more deadly and advanced then anything the Atlas Military were currently using. They were going to be helpful, but there was one thing that Mars had his eye on. He walked over to a large glass container where he saw a battle suit on display, as he logged into the computer next to it. It was a new battle armor, the "Scorched Earth" war suit. Just what he needs, but he still needs one last thing truly kick off his plan. The Gem of Sidorak.

As the silent commander who handed Mars the keycard in the first place was walking down the hallway, he grew a smirk on his face as he took out his scroll and started to speak to the man on the other side.

"It has been done sir."

"Excellent, now the seeds of fear and have been planted... And will take their first steps in germination among the population..."

* * *

 **Beacon:**

 **Double D's Laboratory:**

"There we go, now... All I have to do is install the SPS-34 chip in slowly... Extremely delict... Slowly, and... Ericka!" Said Double D as he finally installed an important miniature processor chip into his latest suit.

"My! I love technology!" Said Double D gazing at his new suit.

"Hey Double D! What does this doohickey do?"

"AHH!" Double D screamed as he jumped into Blake's arms.

"SUN! I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!" Yelled Double D as he looked over to the blushing Blake. "Oh, hello Blake..." Said Double D incredibly embarrassed.

"I heard what you two had a little squabble the Red Caps a few days ago. And I heard that Double D used some sort of power suit to beat up all those creeps! Is this it?" Asked Sun as he inspected the metal suit that was on the table. Double D got down from Blake's arms as Blake asked.

"How did you find that out, Sun?" Asked Blake.

"I may have been eavesdropping on you guys..." Said Sun giving a nervous/cheeky smile.

"Well, thank you for the invasive eavesdropping, Sun. What are you guys doing here anyway?" Asked Double D looking at the two.

"We thought we would just stop by and visit, see exactly what you do in this lab of yours all day. It was Sun's idea to just barge in here in the first place." Said Blake as Double D and Blake looked over to see Sun playing with the arm of the suit inspecting it. As Double D got a panicked look as he said.

"WAIT SUN DON'T DO THAT!" Yelled Double D as Sun turned his head to face the genius.

"What's wro-" Sun wasn't able to finish as he felt something grab his arm then toss him at a wall nearby. Double D and Blake saw the suit had it's arm extended as it got up from the table and started walking over to Sun. But Blake and Double D got in the way of the walking autonomous as Double D yelled.

"Voice command! Security Alpha: Off!" Yelled Double D as the suit stopped in it's tracks right in front of him and halted. Standing in place. As Blake helped Sun up she asked Double D.

"Double D, what was that?"

"My sincerest apologies! It was a new security feature I installed to stop hackers or if something went wrong during combat... for example, a power shortage where I might become defenseless, as me and my suit could be endangered! I forgot to turn it off." Apologized Double D profusely as Sun got up rubbing his head as he said.

"No prob. It was actually my fault for fooling around with your stuff. Sorry, bro." Said Sun.

"Well, either way I'm happy to get a few visitors from time to time... Visitors who don't cause an explosion every time they enter." Said Double D referring to Ed and Eddy.

"Wow, Double D, all these gadgets and inventions look amazing..." Said Blake looking over all the inventions that lined the tables and walls. Double D rubbed the back of his head as he blushed a little.

"Oh, umm... It's really not that hard for me, to me it just comes naturally."

"Oh! Hey, Double D! What does THIS do?"

"That's just a coat hanger, Sun." Said Double D.

"Woah, cool..." Said Sun staring at the coat hanger as Blake looked at him.

"... Did you eat breakfast this morning, Sun?" Asked Blake as she turned her head back to Double D. "To be honest Double D, that suit WAS very impressive, and I don't suppose you can show us a little more of that battle armor do you?." Asked Blake.

"Oh, of course. Let me show you the grant tour." Said Double D as he pressed a button and out of nowhere the wall in front of them transformed as it opened up and entire rows of multi-colored and multi-designed suits were on metal shelves as Sun and Blake look on in amazement with Double D looking on with pride.

"Any questions?" Asked Double D.

"Is this what you do in your spare time?" Asked Blake amazed.

"Everyone needs a hobby." Said Double D.

"And, how exactly do you get the funds for all this?" Asked Sun.

"Hey! Why don't I tell you about my marvelous suits, huh?" Asked Double D dodging the question as he turned to the armors and started talking about them one at a time.

"I call this one the model 16, or 'Bloo' for short. This is a Sub-Zero battle suit meant to fight in extreme tempratures either in burning hot or ice cold conditions, also has both a flame thrower, a freeze ray, and the usual array of gadgets that the rest of my suits have... Including flight." Said Double D talking about a blue looking version of his suit as he moved onto the next one.

"This one I call the model 11, or 'Samurai Jack' for short. A close combat suit specifically made to slay Grimm and take on even the toughest of hunters with it's high frequency blade that can allow it to cut through anything!" Said Double D looking at a suit that was grey, white, and was in the shape of a samurai's armor.

"This one is model 6, or 'Bubbles' as I like to call it." Said Double D as Sun snickered.

"Why would you call it that?" Asked Sun.

"Hey! My suit, my choice! Anyway, this suit is mainly meant for deep diving expeditions, with the ability to survive going under extreme pressure. It has a device on it that can transfer the oxygen in the water into air for the user and comes with a large array of under water weapons. Including super sonic cannons, since sound can be amplified by water thus making the attack much stronger." Said Double D pridefully looking at the blue aquatic looking mechanical suit.

"Now, onto model-"

"Double D, sorry to interrupt you but... What is THAT suit?" Asked Blake as she pointed to a strange looking suit, Double D turned his head to see what Blake was looking at as he smiled.

"Oh, of course, how could I have forgotten to show you two THIS suit in the first place? This suit, I have designed SPECIFICALLY for ANY Faunus type." Said Double D walking over to the pure white suit that looked a little more humanoid compared to his other suits. Blake and Sun both looked in surprise.

"What do you mean, Double D?" Asked Blake, very interested to hear what Double D meant.

"Well, this suit is really made to give the Faunus any type of enhancements that fits the umm... the animal trait they possess. Sorry if that was the wrong way to say it. So basically, to say how this machine works is that, lets just say if a bear Faunus was in this armor, the suit would MASSIVLY increase their strength and durability. Along with granting them claws and an array of brawler-like weaponry. Or if a cat Faunus piloted the suit, they would become much more agile, faster, and gain the power of invisibility."

"Wow... You made that, JUST for Faunus'?" Asked Blake as Double D rubbed the back of his head in a bit of nervousness.

"Umm... I actually made it for... You Blake. Just incase we get in another fire fight and you need something to help you up and... Protect you..." Said Double D as Blake got a flattered look on her face, while Sun had a face of a tiny bit of jealousy.

"Double D, that so sw-" Blake was interrupted.

"What do you call that suit of armor anyway?" Asked Sun.

"Hmm... I actually haven't given it a name yet. Would you like to name it?" Offered Double D.

"Oh! Oh! How about SuperAwesomeTurboHyperFuryMegaAlphaOmega-"

"Peace." Interrupted Blake as Sun stopped and Double D and Sun looked at her.

"Peace? Why Peace?" Asked Double D.

"Because, with this suit it can help dethrone the current leader of the White Fang and a newer more peaceful leader of the White Fang can take his place." Said Blake as Sun and Double D both started to smile.

"Peace... I like it." Said Double D as Sun gave the thumbs up with Blake who smiled at them both.

"Yeah, Peace is a pretty good name." Said Sun.

"Much better then your ludicrous name for it." Joked Double D.

"Hehe- shut up." Said Sun as he looked over Double D shoulder and saw something that caught his eye.

"Hey! What's that?!" Asked Sun exited as Double D looked over to an orange suit that heavily resembled a monkey. "Oh... That was my first attempt at making a Faunus war suit. I call it 'Lazlo'." Said Double D as Sun ran over to it.

"Hey! Mind if I try it on?" Asked Sun excited as he touched the armor. "Wait Sun, I'm still-"

"Heya Double D!" Double D immediately turned to see all of Team RWY and EE walking in as Eddy spoke once again.

"We just wanted to know if-..." The group stopped their walking as they looked at the huge display of war suits in front of them in surprise and shock.

"Umm... Happy to see you dropped by." Said Double D.

"What... Are THOSE?!" Asked Ruby with hearts and stars in her eyes as she looked at all the metallic suits.

"Those are Double D's war suit... He built them all." Said Blake as the group grew even bigger faces of shock and surprise.

"... YOU, made all of these?... BY YOURSELF?" Asked Weiss amazed like everyone else.

"Umm... Yes?..." Said Double D as a moment of silence passed. That was until Yang and Ed spoke up.

"THAT IS SO COOL DOUBLE D!" Yelled Yang.

"DOUBLE D IS LIKE A KNIGHT FROM THE FUTURE!" Cheered Ed.

"Did... Did Double D REALLY create all those war suits ON HIS OWN? Heavens, you guys can break the laws of physics, hypnotize people, create portal machines to other universes, AND turn into GIANT MONSTERS! And now you can build over a DOZEN war suits?! What CAN'T you guys do?!" Asked Weiss.

"Monobrow can't tie his shoes." Said Eddy as Ed looked over at him.

"Hey, that's not true! I'll prove it!" Said Ed as he untied his shoes and held the laces in his fingers. "Here we go!" Ed constantly fails in his attempts to tie his shoe laces.

"Oh my goodness! War suits?! That is SO COOL! What can they do? How many did you make? Can you make one for me? Is there one that matches my color? How did you get all the money to pay for this?" Asked Ruby all at once as Double D put his finger to his chin and thought.

"They are metallic battle suits all with the capabilities such as super strength, flight, super speed, plasma blasters, sonic cannons, concussive blasts, and various other capabilities. 34 models. Maybe. Most likely. And does anyone else have any more questions?" Asked Double D as Ruby stared at him with surprise.

"How... How did you answer all those questions so qui-" But Ruby was interrupted.

"Hey Double D, did ya ever think about wearing one of these suits of armor around Pyrrah? Because you know..."

"Yang, please..." Said Double D deadpanned.

"She has a MAGNETIC personality!" Said Yang as Double D and Eddy face palmed and Ed laughed.

"Oh, my goodness..." Said Double D.

"Even by MY standards that was bad." Said Eddy.

"Screw you two that was FUNNY! At least SOMEONE is smart enough to get my jokes." Said as she rubbed her head against Ed's and Ed hugged back. Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Oh geez... Anyway Double D..." Said Eddy as he ran up next do Double D. "This is really good Einstein, so... Have any ideas how we can use all this to get some serious MULLAH? I was thinking we can start selling this to the Atlas military and after that we'll be swimming in cash!" Said Eddy as Weiss giggled at his antics. Eddy turned wide eyed and turned to her.

"Did... Did you just GIGGLE? Who are you and what have you done with the REAL Weiss?" Asked Eddy jokingly, as they both started to laugh.

"Boy... Those two really have evolved from just yelling at each other." Said Yang.

"Okay, everyone who walked in my lab, can you please tell me why you came- *Gasp*... Please let go of my leg Ed..." Said Double D annoyed.

"Hey guys! Check me out!" Everyone looked over to see Sun standing there in Double D's 'Lazlo' suit. The suit was metallic orange and white with smooth curves, a pair of glowing orange eyes, and a metallic extra long monkey tail as everyone stared at Sun in amazement.

"Aww, man! You made Sun a suit but you didn't get me or Ruby one?" Asked Yang as her and her little sister Ruby gave Double D sad looking puppy dog eyes.

"But that wasn't made for him! Sun! Get out of that suit now! I'm still testing it!" Said Double D as Sun started to gawk at all the glowing, holographic words and symbols in his helmet.

"Hmm... I wonder how you get this thing to fly...?" Asked Sun as he tried to move around his arms and legs, but to no effect. That was until he tapped his shoes together as the jet boots on the suit immediately ignited and Sun started flying all around the lab at blitzing speeds.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" Yelled Sun as he flew around the entire lab with everyone ducking so they won't get hit.

"In all honesty I have to admit... That does look pretty fun." Said Blake as everyone was still ducking.

"This is ridiculous!" Said Double D as Sun was still flying in circles.

"He's stealing my shtick!" Yelled Eddy ducking as well.

"I want a turn now!" Yelled Ed as he jumped from ducking and grabbed ahold of Sun's leg, with his tremendous strength and weight Ed was easily able to hold back the flying suit. Ed pulled the suit over to him as he managed to open up the suit and pull Sun out. "Pardon me miss." Said Ed as he dropped the monkey Faunus and tried to jump inside the suit.

Sifice to say it failed as Ed lost his grip with the unpiloted suit flying out of control through a wall and flying wildly through the air. "Nice one, Ed..." Said Sun.

"Thanks Sun!" Said Eddy.

"That was so awesome!" Said Yang.

"Yang!" Yelled Weiss.

"All my hard work!" Said Double D as he ran over to the wall.

"What planet are you two from?" Asked Eddy looking at Sun and Ed.

"Umm... Remnant?" Said Sun smiling nervously.

"I come in peace Eddy!" Said Ed as he hugged Eddy and Sun. As Double D was looking out the hole in the wall, trying to search for his out of control flying suit. Blake walked over to him.

"Umm... Are you going to be okay Double D? I mean... Your suit." Said Blake as Double D turned back to face her and gave a sigh of exhaustion.

"It's nothing, I'm already used to all these shenanigans by now... The only other thing that can make this day more stressful is a-" But before Double D could finish, Ozpin's voice came over the loud speakers. "Teams RWBY, EEE, Sun Wukong, Neptune Vasilias, and Team CEM! Come to my office at once, it is an emergency! I have an important mission to send you all on!"

"I guess we better start moving then! Let's go!" Said Ruby as she ran out the door with everyone else following. But Double D stopped in his tracks as he turned back around.

"If this mission is going to be dire, I'm going to need my upgraded version of Jim!" Said Double D as he turned back around and the rest of the group stopped to look at Double D.

"Jim? The cactus?" Asked Ed confused as Double D turned to the metal suit that was just standing there that previously attacked Sun but was halted.

"Jim! Assemble!" Yelled Double D as parts of the suit such as the arms, hands, legs, chest pieces and other body parts started to fly at him and attack to his appropriate body parts one at a time. By the way he was reacting to how they were connecting to his body this was clearly the first time he was doing it.

"Okay, no harm, no foul." Said Double D as the crouch part connected with him next as Double D gave a face of agony with the group still watching. "See...Ouch... No problem!... Owww!" Said Double D. As the last part was coming, the helmet to his suit hovered there for a second, until it lunged after Double D as he quickly grabbed it from colliding with his head.

"Not this time!" Said Double D as he put the helmet on his head and turned back to the group with everyone looking at Double D in amazement. "You can be awed by my inventions later! We have a mission to go on!" Yelled Double D as he ran past them in the upgraded version of his favorite suit 'Jim' and ran out the door with the group snapping out of their trance and following along.

* * *

 **City of Vale:**

"Wait!... Are you serious? There's a crazed man out there in a metal suit with an army of robots that's hunting down and killing as many criminals they can find?!" Asked Weiss. EEE, RWBY, SN, CEM, and Ozpin were all standing in an open airship heading over to the east-west side of the city of Vale.

"Indeed Miss Schnee, Ironwood's forces are doing the best they can do to subdue this threat. I've called you all here to assist in our defeat of Captain Mars and his Black Knight Army." Said Ozpin.

"What? What do you mean?" Asked Double D, still in his suit but with his helmet off.

"*Sigh*... Mars Polemarchos, he was the leader of the Atlas special forces ops. His daughter and wife were kidnapped by White Fang members in order to get to him. He saved his wife but his daughter... Was tragically killed..." Said Ozpin as everyone, except CEM cringed in disgust as this, while Blake had a guilt ridden look on her face.

"His wife was sent to a mental health clinic because of the traumatization she sustained... Mars started to viciously kill on all his missions as he became cold and ruthless to all his enemies. After one last mission Ironwood dishonorably discharged him as Mars somehow got into the high-security weapons vault and has his own army of robots that he will use for his own purposes. He's killing as many criminals as possible..." Said Ozpin, as Eddy then spoke up.

"So? If he's just killing criminals what's so bad about it?" Asked Eddy as everyone turned to face him.

"Eddy! They may be criminals but that doesn't mean they deserve to die!" Said Ruby.

"Hey! Look, it was just a thought!" Said Eddy.

"Besides... He's threatened to go after the rest of the Atlas military next, and then as many Hunters as he could find... He claims that they are as much as to blame as the criminals and Grimm themselves for letting people die." Said Ozpin as he still kept his stature.

"Either way, we'll give this guy a butt whoppin' he'll never forget!" Said Yang slamming her fists together.

"We will make him meet his maker!" Said Ed victoriously raising his Flipper as Mercury leaned in and whispered to Emerald and Cinder.

"This feels a little fishy... Why would this happen just NOW? Neither you, the White Fang, or Roman planned this. How could a unstable captain with him being immediately discharge, get inside a giant high-security weapons vault?" Asked Mercury.

"Maybe he stole a card off of someone higher in rank?" Whispered back Emerald.

"I smell foul play here... After we take care of that little insect we will have a little TALK with our one-eyed ally..." Whispered Cinder back in an extremely threatening tone of voice, both Mercury and Emerald immediately backed off. Not wanting to make the power hungry witch angry. The ship flew over several more buildings as it landed around what seemed to be a military brigade. As the ship hovered several dozen feet above the ground everyone including Ozpin hopped out as they walked over to one of the Atlas armored military vehicles that were near by.

One of the elite Atlas guards were standing near the armored vehicle wearing full bodied armor holding his rifle. He turned his head as he looked over at the teams that arrived. "Oh, thank Oum your here. Things have already spiraled out of control! This Black Knight Army was made to be virtually unstoppable, twice as strong and twice as armed with the ability to tear through any of our Paladin's or Knights." Said the Elite as Ozpin walked in front of the group and up to the soldier who reconized him.

"Oh, Professor Ozpin! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you before I-"

"Where's Ironwood?"

"Oh... He actually went on the battle field himself sir, to fight the enemy."

"My students will enter the battle field, many of them have already handled worse before. But, I still want you to send several soldiers to shadow them in case it could be too much for them." Said Ozpin professionally as behind the barricade of armored vehicles several explosions went off along with several lines of lazer and gun fire.

"Okay sir, I'll send a few troops to shadow them."

"Very good, now if you'll excuse me... I'm going to find Ironwood." Said Ozpin sternly and angrily as he just walked onto the battle field as all the students, even slightly CEM gave surprised and shocked faces watching their humble Headmaster walk in the middle of a war zone. The soldier yelled out to Ozpin.

"Sir! It's not safe out there! Come back!"

"I will be fine soldier... Besides..." Said Ozpin as two obsidian looking bulker versions of the Atlasian Knights ran at him. But Ozpin with blinding and incredibly fluent speeds used his cane to viciously prod the robots at multiple areas of their joints and other body parts as he jumped back and the robots just stood there for a moment. Until they just blew up. Ruby and everyone else looked in amazement as Ruby asked.

"OHHH! Can you teach me out to do that Professor?" Asked Ruby exited. Ozpin turned back to them, ignoring Ruby's question as he said. "All of you go track down Mars and stop him before he causes any more destruction! I will go find Ironwood. Stay safe and BE CAREFUL!" Said Ozpin as he turned around and with amazing grace hopped on the military artillery and equipment nearby and managed to jump on the roof of a building and speed down it. The group stood there another moment silent until Sun spoke up.

"So, what are we waiting for?" They all then ran into the battlefield with Double D flying using his armor. As the group made it down the war zone of a road they ran into several black bulkier looking versions of the Knights and Paladins the Atlas military used. Blake and Double D already recognized the larger robots that they've fought before known as the Butchers. The Black Atlasian Knights just look like bigger and tougher then the original Atlas Knights, having large Gatling guns on their arms along with plasma blades attached to their arms, lazer cannons, and even burning hot red chainsaws. Not to mention some of them were flying around the air with jet packs. Each of the hunters were doing their thing, as they were fighting their way through the machines. Yang was punching her way through them. Ruby used her oversized scythe to slice them to pieces to best of her ability. Sun used his bow staff and nun chuck pistols to beat and shoot down the robots. Everyone else was fighting to the best of their abilities through the seemingly endless waves of machines. As Double D was flying through the air blasting them to pieces, he grabbed ahold of a burning hot chainsaw wielding Knight that was following him in the air trying to cut him to ribbons. But as Double D grabbed the robot he grabbed the droids arm and tore it off. As he then used the chainsaw attached to it to stab the active weapon straight through the Knights torso making it fall from the sky.  
A Butcher saw them as they were running by and charged at them, it tried to take out Eddy, Mercury, Ed, and Neptune out all at the same time but luckily they all jumped out of the way. Mercury and Neptune sped over to the machine as they started brutally assaulting it with a series of vicious attacks. As Eddy was picking himself up rubbing his head, he saw Ed who was about to run into battle. But that's when he hatched an idea.

"Hey, lumpy wait!" Said Eddy grabbing ahold of Ed's shoulder and stopping him from walking any further.

"I think I have an idea! How's your throwing arm?" Ed smiled as he looked down at Eddy. Having an idea of what Eddy means.

Neptune and Mercury were doing their best to ravage the rampaging robot, but all they've managed to do so far is make the Butcher angrier as it managed to smack Neptune aside. As it turned back to Mercury it locked onto him and launched it's heat seeking missals at him, but Mercury prepared himself for the incoming missals as he dodged every missal as he misdirected the missals to crash were he previously was. After all the missals were taken care of Mercury dashed up to the Butcher running up the robot as he kicked the robot in the face with his boot guns as he flipped backwards. As the large robot staggered a few feet back from its original position, it looked back only to see an incoming student flying towards him with some sort of sword in his hands in a spiral twisting motion like an incoming screw driver. Before the robot could react, the three haired young hunter pierced his way straight through the robot as he landed on the other side. The robot stood there another moment motionless. Until it fell backwards as it went off line for good.

As Eddy picked himself back up he turned to face Ed with a big smile on his face. "Good work lumpy!" Ed nodded happily as the group continued moving and carving their way through the dozens of robots that got in their way. They were tough but with teamwork, weapons, and skills they managed to make their way through until they got to an open street. There was one noticeable armored vehicle sitting on the sidelines. And a very recognizable figure was standing next to it, Ironwood. He seemed to be yelling orders at the Atlas soldiers that were around him. The group walked over to him as he then turned his head to look at them.

"What are you doing here? This is not a safe place! Leave now!" Yelled Ironwood as Ruby stepped forward.

"General Ironwood, sir. We were brought here by Ozpin, he told us everything and I think he wants to talk to you."

"I don't care if Monty Oum himself sent you here! This is an unsafe war zone and none of you are prepared for-"

"James..." Ironwood turned around to see a peeved off looking Ozpin standing there.

"Ozpin! What-"

"All of this, is on YOUR head James." Said Ozpin in a threatening tone.

"Ozpin look... I NEVER meant for ANY of this to happen! I have NO IDEA how Mars got into high security and got ahold of-"

"You know what, forget it. We will talk about this later but right now we need to stop the threat at hand." Said Ozpin.

"*Sigh*... Agreed. I have NO IDEA how he did it but he got ahold of the Black Knight Army drones. They were meant as a last resort of defense, Mars took the commander suit. Or "Scorched Earth" as it's named, but there's one more thing you need to know Ozpin! He has ahold of the-"  
 _  
(BOOM!)_

Something very powerful fell from the sky and created a dust cloud and shockwave that blew almost everything back a bit. As everyone coughed up the dust as the dust settled, the group, Atlas Soldiers, Ozpin, and Ironwood saw what landed. A man was standing there in a metallic suit with slight blue and red marks on it, along with the helmet emitting glowing red eyes, along with a robe that covered the lower front and back areas of his, body like an ancient warrior. But that wasn't all, as everyone looked over to see what was in his hand it was a man. But not just any man, Ozpin, Ironwood, Blake, and Double D all recognized it to be Robin Redcap Junior who had bruises on his face and blood dripping from his mouth. The group at that point was amazed, till then, all of them thought that the only one to posses a super suit of that nature would be Double D. Guess they were wrong. The large group and the man in metal stared down each other for a few more moments until the man in the metal suit spoke up in a cyberized robotic voice.

"What is it, Ironwood?"

"Mars, you have disgraced that suit! You have DISGRACED the Atlas Military with your insane rampage! Give up now!" Said Ironwood.

"Are you serious? You discharge me remember? Besides, all I'm doing is clearing out the SCUM from the streets! Like THIS PIECE OF TRASH!" Said Mars holding up the barely alive Robin Junior by the back of his shirt.

"All you do is sit around in your large fortresses ordering OTHERS to do your dirty work! Your nothing but a bunch of COWARDLY KINGS! And still even with all your power and your 'goal' to make the world a 'better place' there is still crime! There is still discrimination! There are the White Fang! There are the GRIMM! AND THERE ARE STILL WORTHLESS PIECES OF GARBAGE STILL LIKE THIS ON THE STREETS! You are responsible for this! You just sit back and only treat the infection with a little medicine here and there to stop it from spreading! This... This is a disease! A cancer that needs to be cut out! And I'm the scalpel that's going to do that job..." Said Mars in a threatening tone.

"And after I amputate the source of the infection... I'm going after the irresponsible doctors who allowed it to spread in the first place!" Yelled Mars.

"Look sir, you don't need to do this!" Mars looked around him to see where the voice originated from to see that it was one of the young hunters standing there, but he was in an orange armored suit with no helmet looking at him.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Asked Mars.

"My name is Double D... Look, Ozpin over there told us about what happened to you... We've all lost something in our lives, we all do something to deal with the pain of loss... I'm sorry for what happened to you... But your just SLAUGHTERING people! It doesn't matter what they've done, it's still murder!"

"You... You have NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE! You think scum like this change?! Justice is blind... But PUNISHMENT isn't! Fear is the ONLY thing these idiots understand! They hurt people! They kill people! Whenever ANY OF YOU decide to 'act', you knock them down and they get back up... But after I knock them down, they STAY DOWN!" Yelled Mars angrily as this made the group all grab their weapons.

"... If you kill them like this... What exactly separates you from them?..." Asked Double D as Mars remained silent for a few moments.

"... The end result..." Said Mars as he raised his arm and fired a missile at the armored vehicle the Atlas soldiers and Ironwood were standing next to, but safely jumped out of the way of the explosion.

"Let's have a talk!" Yelled Mars as he grabbed ahold of Robin Junior as he flew up to the roof of a tall building.

"He's getting away!" Yelled Blake.

"Oh no he isn't..." Said Double D as he put his helmet back on and was about to take off. But Ed and Neptune stopped Double D and talk to him. "Wait! Me and Ed can come along as back up just in case!" Said Neptune as Double D eventually nodded.

"Hold on tight you two!" Yelled Double D as he grabbed ahold of Neptune and Ed.

"Okay, but can you warn be before we take- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Neptune as Double D took off into the sky holding on to  
Neptune and Ed.

On the roof top, Mars was holding Robin Junior by the collar as he held him off the edge of the building, threatening to drop him as Mars was asking him a few questions...

"I'm going to ask you again... WHERE ARE THOSE ANIMALS HIDING!?"

"How the hell should I know? I hate those filthy freaks! Why would I know ANYTHING about them?"

"Maybe you need a little more convincing..." Said Mars as he held Junior by his throat over the edge of the building as Junior was screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"You know what I want, you better say it fast... My fingers are getting tired..."

"OKAY! OKAY!" Mars pulled the panicked man back onto the building.

"Now... Tell me where the WHITE FANG IS HIDING! To avenge my wife... And my daughter!"

"Your family?" Asked Robin.

"Yeah."

"Who cares?"

 _(SLICE!)_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Junior as he grabbed ahold of his stub where his right hand used to be.

"Are you ready to talk? Or do I need to cut off your other hand as well?" Asked Mars as he held the man up by his shirt over the building yet again. But before Mars could do anything else, he heard the noise of jets as he turned around to see the kid he saw back on the street in the metal suit, Double D fly down on the building and dropping the red haired kid and the blue haired kid on the roof along with him. Double D panted as he looked over at Ed.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Said Neptune.

"Boy, your heavy Ed..."

"There he is!" Yelled Neptune as he and Ed pulled out their weapons and aimed it at Mars. Except for Double D who tried to reason with the ex-soldier once more.

"Mars! Stop this before anyone gets hurt!" But that's when Double D caught ahold of the unarmed man in Mars' hand. "... Before anybody else gets hurt, look he will be put on trial for his crimes! We don't have to do what people did in the dark ages! Killing only invokes more killing, just please think about what your doing!"

"Why aren't we attacking him Double D?" Asked Ed.

"Just hold on your fire! Let me talk this over with him." Said Double D as he turned back to the other man in the metal suit.

"... Look, all of you are young hunters... I'm not going to go after you, you still have a chose to do what's right, don't be like the other 'full fledged' hunters that just sit back and let terrible things happen! Please... Do what's right..." Said Mars as he still held the criminal over the edge of a building.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you Mars... Truly I am... But we're not going to let you kill anymore." Said Double D as his sensors said they sense a powerful energy coming from the chest of his suit. A very strong energy.

"... That's a shame..." Said Mars as he let go of the man letting him fall. But before the three could react Mars used a magnetic beam to pull Double D forward as he then blasted him with a concussive energy blast sending him back. But Double D got back up as he flew at the other metal man. The two collided as they took their fight into the air, with each of them blasting each other with missiles and lazers, and also charging into one another punching each other back. While Double D was fighting the crazed ex-soldier, Ed and Neptune ran over to the spot where Mars was holding Robin Junior over.

"HELP! HELP!" Ed and Neptune looked down to see Robin still alive and holding on to the side of the building with his one hand.

"*Gasp!* His corpse is climbing the building!" Yelled Ed.

"I'm alive you idiot! Pull me up!" Yelled Robin as Ed and Neptune did just that.

Double D and Mars continued to fly through the sky struggling with one another, Double D firing his concussive blasts but Mars simply putting up force fields blocking them as he hit back twice as hard. The two armored brawlers continued to fight one another in the sky with Double D firing miniature smart missiles at Mars who managed to block most of them with his energy shields and fire miniature concussive beams of his own at the rest blowing him up. Double D flew in straight at Mars and managed to clock him right in the face, but Mars quickly punched Double D back, grabbed him and flew back down into the ground where they crashed. As the group looked over they saw Mars standing there holding Double D by his neck. RWBY, E, CEM, and S all pull out their weapons as they looked over at armored man.

"Let him go you monster!" Yelled Blake as Mars looked over at her, as a second passed he tossed Double D at her. But before Double D in the heavy metal suit could hit Blake, Yang jumped in and pushed her out of the way as she caught Double D and held him.

"Shouldn't the knight hold the princess bridal style and not the other way around?" Joked Yang as CEM charged into battle with Mars. As Mars collided with them they  
were all using their own attack styles and weapons to try and take him down. Mercury was smirking as he was bobbing and weaving using his shotgun boots to attack Mars and jump out of the way of his attacks. But Mars managed to smack Mars away. Emerald sped up to Mars next as she used her guns to attack him along with Cinder who came in and kicked Mars using her incredible skills. As Mars looked at her, he saw that she was definitely holding back from the schematics in his helmet. That distracted him long enough as Cinder pulled out her arrows as she shoot them at Mars. But Mars' defense system started to fire plasma blasts at the arrows seemingly destroying them. But they somehow reformed and sped back at him, his automatic energy shields blocked two of the arrows but missed the last one as it pierced Mars' leg.

"Woah... How did she do that?" Asked Eddy surprised by the unusual nature of the arrows.

He groaned in pain as he grasped his ankle, but he didn't have time to lick his wounds as Cinder, Emerald, and now Sun and Eddy came speeding into try and take Mars down. Cinder came at him first with her blades out, but during the fight his suit memorized all her moves and capabilities she showed earlier as he brushed his way past the blades and managed to knock her once in the chest, once in the stomach, and finally in the face sending her flying back.

"Mistress!" Yelled Emerald as she ran over to try and help Cinder. Mars didn't want to know what type of power she was hiding while in battle, so he incapacitated her as best as he could so he wouldn't find out. Sun came at him with his staff next, as Mars grabbed it in mid-air, kicked Sun into a car parked nearby, and tossed the staff itself into the air.

"Oh, come on! My staff!" Yelled Sun. Eddy was the next to speed in with his Swordfish as he yelled.

"Take this gearhead!" But just like Sun's staff Mars managed to grab the blade in mid-air and hold it there. As he then blasted Eddy away with a concussive blast.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Mars looked over to see Weiss charging at him using her glyphs to charge at Mars, before Mars' automatic shields could protect him she actually managed to get a few hits in. But as she tried to hit him with her final strikes, he managed to block them and used the shotgun on his wrist to blast her away. But as the three other girls from RWBY charged in they managed to get in a few more good blows in, Mars stumbled back. He looked back up at them as he powered up his suit further with glowing red energy encompassing it. The girls tried to run in again to attack him but, he managed to defeat Blake, Ruby, and even Yang effortlessly. As he held his plasma blaster to the black haired girls face who attacked him, something hit him in the head. As Mars looked back up he saw Double D standing there as he punched Mars four more times in his face, before Mars head-butted Double D sending him back to the ground.

"So... Who's ne-" But before Mars could finish someone got behind him and managed to put him into a full nelson. "What the-?! Who-?!"

"You are going to be defeated fiend!" Yelled the dopy voice of Ed as Neptune managed to get in front of Mars with his gun in his hands aiming it at Mars.

"Next time, Ed! We take the stairs instead of just jumping off the building!" Yelled Neptune.

"Aww, can't kitty cat handle a little fall?" Asked Ed as Neptune understood what he meant.

"... Just hold him still." Said Neptune as he aimed his gun and was about to fire, but Mars managed to grab ahold of Ed and toss him at Neptune knocking them both down. He thought he beat them all, that was until he turned his head and saw Eddy running towards him with his swordfish drawn.

"You knocked me down, but I'm NOT OUT!" Yelled Eddy as he charged at Mars and managed to slash him across the face and blast fire Dust point blank at Mars' face with a cloud of dust surrounding Eddy. "... That was for Weiss!"

Eddy thought he's finally beaten him, until the dust settled and he saw Mars standing there without even a scratch on his armor. Eddy took a step back.

"Did you really think you could beat me like that? This suit could survive a nuclear blast." Said Mars as Eddy got an idea. As he took a deep breath of air and was about to test that theory with a Mega sonic scream, Mars grabbed Eddy by the throat and pinned him to the ground.

"My armor already analyzed you for your semblance... Can't have you screaming now cant we?" Said Mars as he held Eddy down with one hand by his throat, crushing it so Eddy couldn't yell. And aimed the plasma blaster on his wrist at Eddy's head. As the blaster charged up and was about to blast Eddy through the head, Ed came in at the nick of time and tackled Mars to the ground.

"Don't worry! I got you Eddy! Now hit can opener man before he hurts anyone else!" Yelled Ed.

"What the-?! GET OFF OF ME!" Yelled Mars.

"Lumpy, ya need to get out of the way! I can't get a good shot!" Yelled Eddy as Ed and Mars were struggling. Eddy was as careful as he could be while he was aiming. But just as Eddy thought he got a good shot at Mars he took it. Screaming straight at Mars, but both of them managed to get out of the way. And faster then the speed of sound Mars threw Ed into a building and sped directly at Eddy... Kneeing him in the crotch with such force that serene music started to play as Eddy screamed and then launched into Ed's arms.

"Aww... The little guys all tuckered out." Said Ed holding Eddy in his arms. As Mars stepped forward, Blake dashed up to him and pulled out her Gambol Shroud and started to move around using her semblance, moving so fast that the sensors on Mars' suit could barely ditect her as she was slashing at multiple areas of his suit.

"Take this!" Yelled Blake as she continued her assault. He looked up as he saw Ruby come in with her scythe as she tried to slash at Mars, with the two girls attacking Mars. They could actually stand a bit of a chance, but emphasis on the word 'bit'. Mars managed to smack both girls away as he flew several feet in the air above the hunters, as he called his Black Knight Army. Sooner rather then later, dozens of Black Atlasian Knights and Butchers landed and hovered behind Mars. As the young hunters picked themselves back up they looked at Mars hovering there.

"Well, at least this can't get any worse." Commented Eddy as Mars landed back into the earth, as his arms spewed out two glowing red bladed whips that originated from his wrists as the bladed whips crackled with energy. Everyone turned their heads to Eddy.

"You were saying?..." Asked Mercury.

"What are you waiting for?" Asked Mars as he started to walk forward and flail his bladed energy crackling whips around as his robots followed and the hunters charged into battle. The forces collided as Neptune, Ruby, Weiss, Sun (Trying his best without his staff), Emerald, and Mercury focused their attacks on the army of robots that were enslaved to Mars as they were using Dust, their weapons, teamwork, and skills to tear their way through the robots. All the while Eddy, Cinder, Blake, Yang, Double D and Ed were focusing their attacks on Mars. But Mars was surprisingly skilled as he used his whips to grab his opponents and toss them around, used them to deflect attacks, used them to try and slice through his enemies, and even thrashed his whips around to create deadly energy waves.

As they were still fighting and Eddy tried to hit Mars, yet again Mars kicked Eddy in the crotch sending him flying back yet again. This time into Double D, Double D managed to catch him as he placed him to the ground. Weiss noticed this as she hopped out of battle and ran over to Eddy and Double D.

"Eddy! Is he going to be okay?" Asked Weiss worried as she placed her hand on Eddy.

"I think he just got the wind knocked out of him." Said Double D.

"He keeps kicking me in the nards..." Said Eddy in pain. "WHY!? WHY DOES HE KEEP KICKING ME IN THE NARDS?!" Yelled Eddy as Ed walked over.

"Hey guys! I think I know of a way to beat him!" Said Ed.

"I swear if you say hit him really hard... I swear to Danny, I will kick YOU in the nards!" Yelled Eddy.

"I was going to say attack the gem that's in his suit." Said Ed as the three of them looked at Ed.

"What?" Asked Weiss.

"Yeah, there's a gem in the chest of his armor that's giving him all that power. And if we destroy it..." Said Ed.

"He won't be as powerful anymore..." Said Double D as Yang was knocked back.

"Yang! Are you okay?" Asked Ed extremely concerned as Yang looked at him with red eyes and a bit of blood dribbling down from her forehead and arm.

"This may surprise you, but I'm tougher then I look big guy." Said Yang.

"Yang, we found out a way to beat him. There's a gem in the chest piece of his armor that's granting him all this power! We need to come up with a plan before-" Double D was interrupted.

"Got it!" Yang charged forward at the armored man.

"Yang you DOLT! We need to come up with a plan first!" Yelled Weiss, but it was already too late as Yang came charging at Mars with her semblance at its full strength. Mars just knocked back Cinder as Yang sped in and tried to pummel Mars with vicious blows as her attacks started making dents in Mars' helmet of his suit. Yang started to smirk at this thinking that she would actually beat him with brute strength alone. Until Mars caught one of Yang's incoming blows and held it as he stared at her, the red energy from before appeared again around the groves of his suit as he started to slowly tighten his hand around Yang's fist. Mars threw her and away and headbutted her sending her back, she quickly picked herself back up as she started to burn bright golden with burning red eyes as she dashed back at Mars ready to punch him, but she ran in too fast without thinking as Mars used his bladed whips to create a deep gash in Yang's fist as she screamed in pain. She grasped her hand in pain ash she fell on her knees, she wasn't prepared for what came next as Mars' foot collided with her face. But before she could fall back Mars grabbed the girls hair and pulled her forward and slammed her face in the asphalt. Right before bringing up his foot and viciously stomping on the back of Yang's head.

"Don't touch her!" Mars looked back up to see Ed charging at him with his Flipper as he slashed at Mars twice before he hit him with the blunt side of his blade sending him back into a building crashing into it. Mars simply knocked all the derby off of himself as he got back up to see a car flying at him. He quickly brought up his hand and fired a missile at it, blowing up the car. He knew who threw it, as he looked back in front of him to see Ed charging at him. Mars tried to fire an array of micro-missals from his wrist but Ed simply sped through them like the juggernaut he was, taking all the miniature explosions. Ed was only a few feet away from Mars, Ed charged in and brought his Flipper down. But Ed failed to see that Mars already moved out of the way of Ed's heavy blow. As Ed turned his head to face the armored man, there was a blinding red flash of light that temporarily blinded Ed as he staggered back. Mars took advantage of this as he grabbed Ed by the shirt and flew up into the sky.

"You and your friends don't get it do you... This armor is meant to adapt to any opponent, and it will only get stronger because of the gem in my chest..." Said Mars as he brought Ed several dozen feet above the ground. Ed opened up his eyes as he saw Mars bringing him high above the ground. Ed swung his fist hitting Mars in the face twice as Mars blocked Ed's third punch and, punched him in the face. As his helmet analyzed Ed's fatal weakness.

"Weakness. Identified." Said Mars as he grabbed Ed by the leg and brought it up.

"Hey, what are you- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mars punched Ed directly in the crotch.

 **Years into the Future:**

Yang was sitting in a kitchen at a table in a nice polished kitchen with her long beautiful hair tied up into a pony tail, her right arm being replaced with a robotic prostatic, being around her early 30's, several scars on her left cheek, and wearing an orange tank top along with black tight jeans. She was sitting at the table as she was feeding a baby that was sitting next to her on the high seat. She was trying to feed the baby like a mother would, but the baby would refuse at every attempt from Yang.

"Com'on kid, ya gotta work with me here." Said Yang in a still bright matter as she tried to spoon feed the baby, as the baby kept refusing to eat it.

"Seriously, your supposed to be Ed's son yet your refusing you eat." Said Yang frustrated as a man walked in.

"I bet he gets his stubbornness from you." Yang looked over to see that it was Ed standing there. He was wearing blue jeans, a short sleeve green shirt, blinded in his left eye with a nasty scar, was around his mid 30's, and had a very, very thick red beard.

"That's so funny Ed, if your such a pro, why don't you give it a shot? Shou is doing everything in his power to work against me." Said Yang as she playfully glared at the little baby.

"That's so lame Yang." Said Ed as he picked up the spoon.

"Oh, and you can do better?" Asked Yang, still playfully.

"I'll show ya." Said Ed as he brought the spoon closer to the toddlers face. "Come on Shou say aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh-... Wait, Shou?" Asked Ed as he and Yang both grew faces of immense confusion as the baby in front of them disappeared from existence. Yang and Ed sat there for another few seconds in silence.

"... What are we doing here?..." Asked Yang.

 **Present:**

Mars finished punching Ed in the nards as he threw him back to the ground. All the while falling Ed was screaming in a high pitched voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _(CRASH!)_

Ed crashed into the ground face up as he was in unbelievable pain.

"He punched me in the nards... Why?... Why did he punch me in the nards?..." Asked Ed still in a high pitched voice.

"Not so funny, now is it Ed?" Asked Eddy as he tried to pick himself back up from a recent attack. Until Ruby was knocked on top of Eddy from one of the robots attacks.

"Is Ed going to be okay?..." Asked Ruby.

"Get off of me!" Yelled Eddy.

Blake was helping up Double D from the ground as he leaned on her shoulder. "Double D... Do you think we can beat this guy?" Asked Blake.

"I'm honestly unsure... But I'm going to call a little friend here that can help us and will massively assist you." Said Double D as he pressed a button on his wrist with Blake giving him a confused look, but before Blake could ask. Double D shoved her away as suddenly Mars came flying at Double D as he grabbed him and charged him crashing into a building. As Double D was lying on the ground from the massive blow, Mars grabbed Double D and forced held the genius in front of him as he started flying upwards smashing through every floor of the building from the main floor to the top floor.

" _(Crash!)_ Ouch! _(Crash!)_ Why- _(Crash!)_ -Are- _(Crash!)_ -There- _(Crash!)_ -So- _(Crash!)_ -Many- _(Crash!)_ -Floors!? _(Crash!)_ " Double D yelled as they finally reached the top of the building with Mars holding Double D in his hand with his suit severally damaged. Blake looked on top of the building in worry as, even from that distance, Blake saw Mars holding Double D by the throat. Blake knew she wouldn't stand a chance against Mars... As she was about to just decide to run up there and attack Mars as best as she could, something came flying from the sky as it landed next to her. As Blake looked over, thinking it was another Blake Knight droid, he saw that it was something else. Something that Double D called from his lab.

Back on the roof, Mars was holding Double D in the air by his throat as he was hovering in the air. "It was a bad idea to get in my way kid... I'm not going to kill ya, but after I'm done with you, you'll NEVER stand in my way EVER again." Said Mars as he draw his free hand back in a fist.

"Still have time to do the right think!" Said Double D, Mars just remained silent as he pulled back his fist and was about to thrust forward. Until Double D simply disappeared from Mars' hand.

"What?!" Mars looked around, trying to see where Double D went. But before he could think any further, someone appeared out of nowhere, a woman in a white suit of advance looking armor with a pair of large feline like ears, and from what he saw he believed a feline looking tale. As the woman quickly dashed up to him and punched him several times across the face as she also pulled out a pistol and started firing it straight into his face. But before Mars could smack the cat woman away, she flipped off of him and kicked him in the face as she made it back to the street. She looked over as she saw Double D trying to pick himself up from the ground. Blake ran over to him as she helped him up.

"Double D! Are you alright?!" Asked Blake as she helped Double D up.

"Yes, I think so. How are-" But Double D stopped as he looked over at Blake who was in the Faunus Model or 'Peace' that he called into the fire fight.

"I see you got my suit, umm... How does it feel?" Asked Double D standing up, looking into the purple eyes of Blake's helmet.

"It's alright, a little tight in the lower area... But I thought you said this armor was supposed to adapt to the Faunus type you were." Said Blake.

"Oh, my apologies Blake. It's still a prototype and I forgot to put the adaption setting on." Said Double D as he walked closed to Blake, grabbed ahold of her wrist and typed in a code on the control panel on her wrist. Suddenly, the suit transformed to fit more to her sense of style. The suit itself became more curvy to fir Blake, the cat ears and tail became more movable and organic, the suit developed more fitting and sleek razor sharp claws on her finger tips, the entire suit turned black with a little white at some parts of the suit, and the eyes on Blake's helmet turning from purple to yellow. She looked over at Double D as she asked.

"How do I look now?" Double D was amazed how well that fitted her, underneath his helmet he blushed as he said.

"G-Good..." But before they could continue they heard a large smash, as they looked over they saw Mars standing there with his energetic blade whips back out.

"This ends now!" Yelled Mars as he took several steps forward as Double D and Blake got ready as they got into their battle positions.

"Are you ready, Double D?" Asked Blake.

"As I'll ever be." Said Double D as the armored Blake and Double D collided with the powerfully armored ex-captain. As they collided Double D was not holding back as he was throwing vicious punches at Mars, especially now that the knuckles of his suit have transformed into burning spikes as he was viciously punching Mars and using his own and the suits own knowledge of combat to predict and counter Mars' moves. But Mars still got in a few lucky hits. All the while Blake was incredibly agile, FAR more agile then before as she was dashing back and forth at around 800 MPH as she was still using her Gambol Shroud to whip and slash at Mars. Blake became so fast and agile that Mars couldn't lay a finger on her. That was until he got a lucky hit on her and punched her into the side of a building. He ignored Double D as he sped over to Blake as he picked her up by her head and started punching her. But before he could lay down his third punch, Double D came in and punched Mars over the head, Mars used his blade whips as he turned to Double D and slashed him across the chest, damaging the armor and sending him several feet back.  
As Blake say this, her suit turned invisible as she seemingly, seemed to disappear from Mars' grasp yet again. "... I'm real tired of playing this GAME!" Yelled Mars as his scanners finally directed the invisible Blake as he threw his bladed whip around her throat and pulled her in, as he punched her sending her back. As she and Double D picked themselves up, and stood side by side they stared at the seemingly unbeatable man. Blake looked over at Double D as she asked.

"He seems unbeatable!... Do you have any good ideas?" Asked Blake as Double D started to think. As Mars was slowly walking up to the two and was dragging his whips over the ground menacingly crackling with danger. Double D looked all around, as he saw Yang standing on the side with her bleeding arm and her bleeding forehead with her red eyes. That's when it hit Double D like a freight train.

"Blake, unload everything you have at him!" Yelled Double D.

"Double D, are you sure?" Asked Blake looking at him.

"It's either this, or letting him beat us to death!"

"Okay! Okay! But how do I 'unload' everything?" Asked Blake, still unfamiliar with the controls of this suit.

"The armor will go into it's own protective mode and give you a list of options!" Yelled Double D as he and Blake turned back to Mars as both of them started to unload everything, and I mean EVERYTHING they had at Mars. That included missiles, bullets, lazers, high-concussive blasts, grenades, flame throwers, freezing ray, and even weapons like Tasers. Blake didn't have quite as many weapons in her suit of armor, but she actually used her claws as mini-missiles to fly and blow up upon impact. Mars simply stood there and had his incredibly powerful energy shields to block all the incoming attacks. As a few more seconds of firing passed, Double D actually put his hand over Blake's chest, signaling her to stop firing. As they stopped, Double D gave out a new battle stance as several oddly shaped glass pieces came together with Double D using his telekinesis to put the pieces of glass together that formed a giant magnifying glass looking object hovering in front of Double D. Mars was curious to see what Double D was going to do next as the glass started to charge up with energy.

"What is it with you and magnifying glasses?..." Asked Blake as the giant magnifying glass was still charging up and Mars was still standing there, interested in what this new attack could do.

"PREPARE TO TASTE THE FULL FRONT OF MY GENIUS RUFFIAN!" Yelled Double D as the giant magnifying glass finally fired.

 _(FFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)_

A massive beam of energy raged towards Mars, as he just now thought he made a big mistake by not moving. The blast hit him as it made a burning whole through the building behind him. A few more second passed as the energy blast finally died down and showed the devastation around them and the giant burning mark that completely went through the building behind Mars and several buildings after that.

"I-I think you got him!" Said Blake as Double D collapsed on his knees from exhaustion.

"Not...*Pant* Yet... *Pant*" As both of them looked back at the building with the dust still floating around. The saw a figure emerge from the rubble.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Said Blake as the dust cleared to revealed exactly what she suspected. Mars stood back up, his armor was vastly burnt and damaged from the attack as it was already repairing itself. Mars cracked his neck as he looked at the other two armored individuals.

"Cute trick, but did you really think that could stop me?" Asked Mars.

"Actually no... It was a distraction." Said Double D smirking under his armor, as Mars' eyes widened in realization. As suddenly Yang came charging into Mars as she dug her hand into his chest and grabbed ahold of what gave him his power.

"This feels pretty important." Said Yang as she tore the gem out of Mars' chest as he stumbled back. As Yang held the gem she started to smile as she played with it.

"What the matter? Don't have the STONES to face me anymore?" Laughed Yang as suddenly a massive surge of power ran through her. As she then exploded into flames, as the bright flames died down a bit they saw Yang standing there engulfed in a massive inferno as she burned ten times brighter and hotter then she ever burned before. Blake and Double D looked over in shock at Yang.

"Yang... Is that, you?" Asked Blake surprised by the transformation of her friend. Yang looked over smirking with her glowing red eyes.

"I NEVER FELT MORE ALIVE!" Cheered Yang as she grabbed the now mostly depowered Mars closer to her as she said. "... Now, your gonna pay for what you did to Ed and to me!" Yelled Yang as she pulled her fist back and punched mars across his metal face. Even though he was still in a powerful was suit meant to survive a direct hit from a nuclear bomb, it was no match for the new greatly empowered might of the burning Yang Xiao Long as her million degree hits started doing some serious damage to the suit. Yang continued punching Mars left and right with her might as she was smirking, but before she could make her final few blows. She felt a tap on her shoulder, when she looked back she saw Eddy standing there.

"Give that gem to me! This creep says he can survive a nuke... I wanna test that out.." Said Eddy smiling, normally Yang would keep the gem and beat Mars into the ground. But, she was interested to test out that theory just as much as Eddy was plus... Forgetting viciously hit in the groin twice, Yang knew that Eddy deserved some payback. Yang smirked as she handed off the gem to Eddy and stepped back. As Mars picked himself up, in his severally damaged suit, he looked at Eddy. With his face under his mask transforming into one of fear. As Eddy grabbed ahold of the gem he felt power like no other surge through him. He smiled as he took in a deep breath... And then did what he does best...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eddy screamed with the force of an atomic bomb right into Mars' armored face. After the scream was done with, Eddy took several deep breaths. As the dust settle, everyone walked over, including the other teams, Ozpin, and Ironwood (who assisted in fighting the robots) walked over to Eddy as the dust settled revealing Mars laying there in a ravaged suit. Clearly unconscious.

"Did... Did you actually... Do this?..." Asked Weiss amazed as Eddy turned around and smiled at his friends.

"Haha... Yeah, guess he wasn't that big of a man after all... Now if you'll excuse me, I'm just gonna have a little nighty night..." Said Eddy as he fell unconscious face first.  
 _  
Several Minutes Later..._

Several Atlas military airships arrived to clean up the destruction that was caused during the fight. Atlas soldiers and Atlasian Knights tried to help out everyone as best as they could as the destroyed robots of the Blake Knight Army was taken away along with medics who went around and helped anyone they could. The gem of Sodorak was safely put in a container as it was loaded up on an airship as well for safe keeping. Mars Polemarchos was already out of his war suit and in cuffs as he was being led to an airship. He looked down in bitterness and anger. Before he entered the airship, he took one last stern look around at all the collateral damaged he caused, and all the people who were injured by the fighting. He stood and stared at the result of his actions hard... He never wanted this.

'I wanted to save you, I just didn't want there to be any more pain, no more criminals, no more misery... I can just hope... I just hope you, can forgive me." Said Mars as he looked up to the sky, referring to the one that he lost. One of the Atlas soldiers grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Mars continued to look forward with an emotionless expression. Using it to hide his true feelings.

Back with the teams, they were all getting bandaged up as they were talking to one another.

"So... Do ya think were gonna be ready for the Vytal Tournaments tomorrow guys?" Asked Ruby as a medic was bandaging her arm.

"Oh yeah, the fanfic writer can just ignore that, and just write us without any injuries in the next chapter." Said Eddy.

"What?" Asked Blake.

"What?"

"Man! I still can't believe I lost that staff! Uhhh... Guess I'll just go looking for it after this..." Said Sun as a medic was cleaning up a cut in Sun's head.

"But what about you Ed? Aren't you still sore from..." Asked Neptune.

"Nope! Medics patched my nuts up good!" Said Ed smiling.

"Thank Oum." Said Yang.

"Hey! What about me!? I was hit TWICE in the nards!" Yelled Eddy.

"Well you certainly got you payback." Said Weiss.

"Happy I did." Said Eddy satisfied.

"Using your most deadly weapon in your arsenal, your voice." Said Weiss smirking.

"You mean like your ice cold stare?" Asked Eddy as they both smiled at one another.

"So, Double D... Why did you make this suit for me in the first place?" Asked Blake sitting next to Double D and holding her helmet in her hands.

"To protect you, I really couldn't think about my life without you if you've gotten hurt." Said Double D smiling, as he just realized what he said as he blushed looking away along with Blake who looked away out of embarrassment. "Umm, thank you Double D. in all honesty, I really couldn't vision my life without you either..." Said Blake as bother of them shyly looked away, smiling, and blushing.

But before either one of them could say anything else to each other, Ruby jumped in between them as she said. "OH MY GOSH DOUBLE D THAT WAS SO COOL! CAN YOU MAKE ME A SUIT TOO PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE...?" Asked Ruby excited as Blake and Double D couldn't help but smile as the girl.

As Ed was sitting around minding his own business, suddenly out of nowhere Yang jumped into his arms as he reacted in surprise. She looked up at him and smiled she said. "Oh boy, Ed I think I hurt my foot in the fight... You won't mind if you carry me back to Beacon, do ya big guy?" Asked Yang as she kissed Ed's cheek causing him to blush.

"Not at all Yang!" Said Ed happily.

"Now... If your nuts are as healed up as you say they are, why don't we give them a test drive~?" Asked Yang winking as Ed turned more crimson then Ruby's cape.

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office:**

"This is ABSOLUTLY unacceptable Ironwood!" Yelled Ozpin angrily sitting at his desk with Glynda standing by him.

"I swear to you, I have NO IDEA how Mars got ahold of those weapons! He shouldn't have been able to get access to that!" Yelled Ironwood.

"Well he did! And now look at the result of that! Millions of Lien worth of property damaged, hundreds hurt, and over 40 confirmed deaths!" Yelled Goodwitch.

"Luckily he was only targeting criminals, but I knew he would come for the Hunters and the Atlas military sooner or later... You think you have it bad? All of this is being pinned on me! And all this RIGHT BEFORE the Vytal tournament! I already made a public announcement that a rogue soldier got ahold of advanced weapons and attack the city, NOT ATLAS!" Said Ironwood.

"Your amazingly lucky that they decided to give you a second chance, even after what's happened." Said Ozpin as he took a drink from his coffee cup.

"Security is going to be increase to it's max, if there's even the tiniest bit of a threat, it will be tracked down and appropriately taken care of. I promise to you Ozpin, I will never let anything like this happen again. I'm going to keep my eyes on everything and tighten security to it's absolute max. No criminal or individual with ill intentions, will get the drop on me and my army ever again." Said Ironwood.

"I wish I could believe that..." Said Ozpin who turned his chair away from Ironwood and stared out the window. Ironwood stood there for another minute, as he said.

"I'm needed somewhere else. Goodbye." Said Ironwood as he walked over to the elevator and crossed Glynda. "Glynda." Ironwood nodded his head as her as he left.

"Are you sure, it's wise to trust him like that? After what just happened?" Asked Goodwitch walking up to Ozpin.

"I am not happy about what just happened either Glynda, but right now we are facing a threat like no other. We need all the help we can get, but one thing I can say is, people need a symbol of hope, and not a symbol of fear..." Said Ozpin as he took another sip of his drink.

* * *

 **Evil Tim's lair:**

Evil Tim was standing in the middle of a tunnel as he was supervising what his undead minions were doing, all the while he was on a large scroll looking over his work. But before he could look over his scientific endeavors further, he actually got a call on his Scroll. It was Cinder Fall. All the while he was smirking under his mask. He answered the call.

"What do you think your doing?" Asked the menacing voice of Cinder.

 _"Are you referring to the rogue soldier? I looked through my little agents eyes and saw the battle unfold. It was indeed humorous to see you fail, you and your team will do anything to stay incognito, right?"  
_  
"You sent him to do that... After doing a little research on him I saw that before he was discharged he shouldn't have had the access to those high grade weapons, you let him get access to the weapons vault KNOWING, that after he was defeated and already caused a great deal of destruction. Atlas would tighten their security to it's absolute maximum! Now OUR agents and spies are going to have a harder time trying to get the plan to move forward." Said Cinder angrily as Evil Tim started to evilly chuckle at this.

 _"You may have not been as much of a fool I thought you were... I have plans of my own Cinder Fall, and I don't want you do get in my way with that annoying little flash drive of yours..."_ Cinder was completely surprised.

"How did-"

 _"As I said before, with all of my eyes everywhere, I am bound to see everything that happens. So now I advise you to do this Cinder Fall. Destroy that flash drive immediately or hand it over to one of my trusted minions, consider Mars a warning. If I have the inkling that you will stand in my way... Mars will seem like nothing compared to what will happen next if you mess with me again... Have a nice day Miss Fall-"_

(Click) (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE) 

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was a tad late, pretty long but here it is. Yeah, I know your tried of seeing these villain OC chapters but don't worry, next chapter in FINALLY going to get to the Vytal Tournaments. To all those who submitted your teams to fight in the Vytal Tournaments I thank your for your time and creativity, and I won't forget to credit you on your team. If your wondering what Mars' armor looks like as usual, go on _DeviantArt_ and look up _Captain Allister_ by _PeterPrime._ And if your wondering what Blake's armor looks like just go on _DeviantArt_ and look up _RWBY Blake Belladonna Robot Colored (Complete)_ by _starscreamundermybed._ So... Not much else to say about this chapter. S** **o as always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	33. Round One

**A/N: This chapter take place during 'Round One'. Once again I'd like to thank Lord Maximus for helping out. Enjoy.**

 **Beacon:** _The Next Day_

Ed was looking over a peaceful field with the sun shining down on everything. Ed was on a small hill leaning up against a tree providing him and his girlfriend with shading... Beacon's little fire dragon herself, Yang Xiao Long. She was leaning up against Ed as they were holding hands with smiles on both of their faces. As they were looking over the peaceful field of grass and flowers, Ed turned his head over to Yang.

"Umm... Yang?" Yang turned her head to face the lovable lump.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I already know that big guy, I love you too but... Why did ya just bring it up like that? It feels kinda random."

"I know it sounds cheesy but... I really love you Yang, and I feel like the luckiest guy in the world to have someone like you. I'm sitting here right now with the greatest girl in the world, I don't think I've ever felt this way about someone before. Except for maybe a butter toast and a sandwich..." Said Ed as Yang giggled at this.

"But none of them come close to you... I love you Yang, and I don't ever want to leave you." Said Ed hugging Yang tighter as Yang's face turned to one of realization.

"But... But what about your home on Earth? What about your other friends, your family, your home... Aren't you going to miss that?" Asked Yang with a worried look on her face as Ed just stared back and smiled at her.

"I'm going to miss Earth, yeah... But, there's one thing I have here that I just love too much to leave."

"And what's that?" Asked Yang.

"You Yang, I will never leave you. I'll make Remnant my new home, and I will stay with you... The girl I have fallen in love with, you. You are the most precious thing in my life, and I'll never leave you..." Said Ed as his face turned into one of surprise as he saw Yang smile at the big lump and actually tear up, she has never been this happy before... She only thought that true love was only in fairy tales, books, and movies. Pure fiction but now... She knew that Ed was the one for her. It was really true love as Yang instantly grabbed ahold of Ed and brought him into a kiss. A passionate kiss, with every moment being one of true love as their hearts took off into orbit. As they finally ended, they embraced one another yet again as they looked over the field.

"Who woulda thunk it, my boyfriend would be an alien that can turn into a giant monster... But still be the sweetest guy in his, or this universe." Said Yang.

Everything was just peaceful until then... There was a huge amount of black clouds that came roaring in, Yang and Ed both looked scared as they looked over the fields to see black smoke rising from them along with a malevolently glowing fire. All Yang and Ed could do is just stand up from their spots and look on in horror... As the fire lover towards them across the field, much faster then a fire should move. The fire was dashing towards them up the hill. For some reason the two were absolutely paralyzed with complete and utter fear. They couldn't move, but before the fire could consume them. It stopped a mere several feet in front of them.

The two continued to stare at the fire silently, and still in fear, until. They saw figures moving through the fire, as the figure revealed themselves it was the red and black haired boy with a sword and a mask that Ed saw before, Cinder Fall in a red dress with a devilish look in her eye, Salty Sam looking at tall and psychotic as ever, a thin humanoid figure with a white mask with a smile on it... Ed was terrified to see that he recognized him as his old imaginary friend Jib. And finally a tall dark looking monster with one purple glowing eye... From his comic books... Evil Tim. They all walked in unison as they all stood in front of Ed and Yang. Usually the two muscle bounded brawlers would take on these jokers any day of the week. But they were still paralyzed by unrelenting fear. They couldn't move a muscle.

The masked boy smiled as he walked in front of Yang, Yang tried to fight back as she swigged her fists at him but... The blows phased through him like a specter. But he smirked as he quickly pulled out his blade and sliced at Yang as she screamed in immense pain and fell down. Ed was completely horrified to see what was flying through the air was actually... Yang's severed hand. Ed was in a sea of terror and anger and Adam walked closer to the mutilated sunny dragon. As Ed with enough willpower, broke free of his fear and sped at Adam. Ed is the type of person would wouldn't even harm a fly and never had the guts to kill anything... Except, all he could think about at that moment was disemboweling the masked boy and making him suffer for what he did. But Ed didn't get the chance to as a fist came rushing over to Ed's face and knocking him through the tree he was just leaning on a few minutes ago. As Ed picked himself back up, he saw that the culprit was Salty Sam holding his fist out and smiling. Ed would usually hit back but at that moment he didn't care as he sped over to Yang who was still at the mercy of Adam, who was hovering over her.

But Ed was stopped as he felt sheering pain at his shoulder, leg, and wrist. As he slowly looked over, he saw that it was his old friend Jib who did this to him. His fingers were stretched out to inhuman lengths with his long razor sharp claws stretched over to Ed and pierced right through his shoulder, leg, and wrist. Jib lifted Ed up by his wounds as Ed felt even more pain over take him. He looked over at Jib with a face of deception and betrayal.

"I'm sorry it has to end like this..." Said Jib with his face transformed into Ed's head, Jib transformed his head back to normal as he threw Ed a few feet back. Ed fell on the ground in pain, but he didn't care about the pain, all he cared about was Yang. He still saw Adam hovering over her with an evil smirk on his face and crimson blade in his hand. Yet, Yang still looked over at Ed tearing up as she reached her hand out to him. Ed tried to crawl his way over to her despite his injuries... He worked through the pain as he managed to pick himself up and limp slowly over to her. As he continued to limp, he turned his head to look over at his four tormentors that were standing in front of the fire. He saw Cinder walking over to him with a malevolent smile on her face and one of her eyes glowing. She raised her hand up only to ignite a burning flame in her hand. Ed watched in fear as the woman walked closer to him... Then blasted the flame straight at Ed torching him. He was burning alive as he looked over at the witch that burnt him only to see her smile grow. But even with all this pain, he looked over at Yang who still had Adam hovering over her with his crimson blade out. Ed tried his best to fight through the pain and help Yang anyway he could but... His body just wouldn't let him move anymore, he already just took WAY too much damage. All he could do was just stand on his knees looking over at Yang.

But before Ed knew it, something dashed over to him as he felt something cold and metal tear through his chest. As he looked down in shock and terror, he saw that it was a large black scythe with mystic looking symbols on it that tore through his chest. If there was a maximum amount of pain a person could handle, Ed just though he just reached that. All he could do is stand on his knees and watch Adam circling Yang like a vulture. But before he knew it he felt an arm wrap around his throat as another hand grabbed him by the hair and forced him to watch Yang at the mercy of the masked sword wielding boy. He already knew who was holding forcing him to watch.

 _"How does it feel, Ed? How does it feel to be completely alone? How does it feel to taste complete failure in the attempt to protect the ones you love? How does it feel to be in that much pain? Both physically and mentally? How does it feel to witness everything and everyone you love turn to ash? How does it feel watching your beloved Yang, being at the mercy of a monster? I have already dealt with your friends, they have suffered, they are dead now... After I am certain that you have been shattered in every meaning of the word... You then have my permission to die..."_ All that Ed could do is look into Yang's beautiful lavender eyes once more and Yang look into Ed's gorgeous emerald eyes once more, before the lovers are viciously torn apart. Adam looked over at Ed with a smirk on his face, as he turned back to Yang who was still on the ground reaching out towards Ed. The last words Ed could make out from Yang as Adam raised his blade ready to plunge it into Yang.

"I love you..."

 **(STAB!)**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YANG! YANG!"

 _In the real world..._

Ed was in his bed turning back and forth, muttering and screaming, having a look of absolute fear on his face, and was sweating up a storm. Eddy and Double D were standing next to his bed, trying their best to get him up. They tried quietly nudging him awake, they tried- Well Eddy tried to wake him up with a megaphone screaming at the top of his lungs but to no effect. Eddy also tried to splash water on the monobrow.

 _(SPLASH!)_

"EDDY!"

"That's pretty weird, it usually shuts him up fine." Said Eddy holding the empty bucket in his heads. As the two were going to continue to try and think of a way to get Ed up, they heard the door open behind them. As they turned around they saw Yang standing there.

"Hey there guys, is this a bad time? I just need to speak to Ed." Said Yang walking in.

"Wait, how did you get in here after we locked the do-... Nevermind. Ed is having server night terrors, and we can't seem to get him up." Said Double D as Yang walked passed the two and looked at Ed who was wet from the water and had a horrible look of fear and panic on his face. Yang immediately grew concerned as she attempted to wake Ed up herself.

"Ed? Ed? It's me Yang, you need to wake up! Ed please wake up! Ed! It's me Yang! Whatever your afraid of is not real! I need you to get up!" Said Yang as Ed started to talk in his sleep.

"No! No! No! There gonna get me! NO! NO! STAND BACK!" Yelled Ed as he sat out of bed and pulled out a 900 pound piano out of nowhere and held it over Eddy's head.

"Wait, where'd you get that piano?"

 ** _(SMASH!)_**

"Uggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh..." Moaned Eddy in pain under the piano. That's when Ed started to open up his eyes and look around, still shaken by the awful night terror.

"Ed?" Asked Double D as he and Yang reached out to him. "Ed... Are you alright, you must've had one heck of a bad dream." Said Yang as Ed silently looked at the both of them still very shaken.

"You look horrified, what was the dream about?" Asked Double D as Ed just looked down and mumbled.

"I just... I don't wanna talk about it, it was nothing."

"Dropping a piano on Eddy in your sleep trying to get away from something is not 'nothing'. So tell us what's wrong! We can bare to watch you in pain." Said Yang concerned as Ed looked down. He's obliviously not going to tell Yang the real dream, so he tried his best to come up with something else.

"Umm... I was just running though a haunted house with monsters at every corner. They uhh... They looked really scary, a thousand times scarier then the Grimm and they just chased me around the house. And all I remember after that is you guys waking me up." Explained Ed as Double D still had a concerned look for Ed and Yang had a suspicious look on her face. She knew that everything that Ed was saying was complete bull. She knew that he was clearly afraid of something and he didn't want to talk about it. If he kept having nightmares like this, he could end up like Blake did when she spent every waking moment to track down the White Fang. She was going to drill him for answers, but later. It wasn't the time or the place yet.

"Are you sure Ed?... That's completely it?" Asked Yang as Ed nodded his head.

"Alright well, are you going to be okay, Ed?" Asked Double D.

"IS HE GOING TO BE OKAY?! THAT IDIOT JUST SLAMMED A FREAKING PIANO ON MY HEAD AND YOUR ASKING HIM IF HE'S ALRIGHT!?" Yelled Eddy, beat up looking. Yang glared at Eddy as Double D turned to Eddy with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Eddy." Said Double D.

"Ugh... Forget it. I'm gonna go to the tournaments, make sure Lumpy's there! With him on my side with the bets I'll make, I'll be swimming in mullah!" Said Eddy eagerly rubbing his hands together as he walked out the door. Yang still glared at the door, as Eddy left. She then turned to Double D as she said.

"You can go ahead and go Double D, I'll make sure Ed is alright, and ready to kick some serious butt at the tournament!" Said Yang as Double D looked over at Ed, as Ed nodded.

"Well... Okay then. Just try not to be late. Thank you!" Said Double D as he walked out of the door. As Double D left, Yang turned to face Ed.

"Ed... I know when someone is lying to me, and I don't like that. Your having terrible nightmares about something and I don't know what, but they seem to be scaring the heck out of you. Look... I love you, Ed. And I don't want to see you afraid or hurt... So please tell me..." Said Yang as Ed looked down with a frightened and ashamed look on his face.

"Please..." Said Yang as she hugged Ed.

"*Sigh*... Okay, just for you..." Said Ed as he was going to tell her what happened.

"It was, a dream about you and me... I was in my happy place with you until... Something very bad happened and... I'm sorry Yang, I just don't want to talk about it. That's all I'm going to tell you. Just, PLEASE don't make me remember that dream... I'm sorry if I disappoint you, I just-"

"Ed, listen to me." Ed was listening.

"I love you... And if that nightmare is just to terrible to bring up... I won't make you, if you really just can't handle that I won't make you recall it. But, just promise me you'll be careful okay? And if you EVER need anyone to talk to, I'll be there too. Okay?" Asked Yang as she placed her hand on Ed's hand. Ed looked up at her with a smile as he said.

"Okay Yang, thanks..." Said Ed as Yang pecked him on the lips and got up.

"Come on, Ed. The tournaments are gonna be awesome. You don't wanna miss my team fight. Com'on!" Said Yang as she walked out the door. Ed sat there another minute, as he then got a huge smile in his face as he said.

"Sure thing!" Ed hopped out of his bed as he ran over to the door as well.

"Maybe, you should get dressed too big guy."

* * *

 **Summer Rose's Resting Place:**

Ruby stood in front of a gravestone, with the inscription on it 'Summer Rose - Thus I Kindly Scatter' lowering her hood, smiling sadly downward "Hey, mom. Sorry I haven't come by in a while. Things have been... well, things have been, pretty busy. Oh, Dad's here, too! He's, uh, you know... Dad." Said Ruby as she shrugs. "He's still teaching at Signal. But he told me that he's going to be on some mission soon. I think he misses adventuring with you." Said Ruby as she looks forlornly.

"I miss you too." Said Ruby as she paused. "Haven't gotten kicked out of Beacon yet! So that's cool. I think being on a team with Yang helps. Keep her in line... That was a joke. She's actually a really great fighter! You can tell she's learned a lot from Dad! Oh, so are Weiss and Blake. Oh! They're my teammates! Together, we form Team RWBY! And yes, before you ask, that does cause a lot of confusion. Anyways, I made a bunch of new friends, and then I met some... let's just say, uh, odd teachers. Oh! And something else really cool! Three aliens named Ed Edd n Eddy all came to Earth after Edd, the one with two D's, made a portal machine and ended up here! Yang, is actually dating one of them, the big strong one named Ed, the one with the one D. And they're actually really happy together! I just hope when Dad and Uncle Qrow find out they won't get super-protective. Anyway, they're all really cool! Oh! We've also stopped some bad guys, too! I guess it's like they say: "like mother, like daughter"! I still wonder why Ozpin let me into the school early. But uh, I guess he'll tell me one day. You know how he is. It's funny, the more I get to know him, the more he's starting to sound like Uncle Qrow." A bark alerts her to the ever-adorable Zwei and the sight of her father, Taiyang, in the trees behind her.

"Oh! Looks like Dad's back! I gotta go! He's dropping me off at Beacon for the tournament match before he goes on his next mission. Wish me luck!" She puts the hood back on and starts to walk away, but turns and delivers one final message to her mother.

"It was good to talk." With that said, Ruby jogs back to her family as a group of crows fly into the sun to make a very familiar sight.

* * *

 **Amity Coloseum** **:**

Crowds are cheering in the stands, visitors from all over the world. In the field of volcanic earth and icy glaciers below, Ruby fires and swings her Crescent Rose at one of the opponents as Blake exchanges blows with Reese, the blades of her Gambol Shroud colliding with the hoverboard of her opponent until she flips away, readies herself, and charges in again. Behind her, Weiss Schnee waves her Myrtenaster as the sound of her mystical power is heard, and finally Yang dodges the explosive force of Arslan's fist before returning fire with her own Ember Celica. All the while JNPR and EEE were cheering from their seats.

"Go get'em guys!" Cheered Nora.

"You guys got this!" Cheered Jaune.

"You will achieve victory!" Cheered Nora.

"...Oh umm... Yeah, go..." Said Ren as he turned his attention back to the book he was reading.

"Ya got this Weiss! I have a ton of Lien bet on you guys to win!" Cheered Eddy as Weiss from the stadium and Double D shot him annoyed looks. "No but seriously, you got this in the bag Weiss!" Cheered Eddy, being censer this time.

"Blake, with your capabilities and skills in the art of sword-gun combat, you can't lose!" Cheered Double D.

"GO YANG! YOU CAN DO IT!" Cheered Ed.

High above the action, two familiar teachers are sitting at a sportscaster's desk, with a microphone between them and the holographic image of the four kingdoms' symbols united as one.

"Hello! It seems that we have another astonishing bout ahead of us! Wouldn't you agree, Professor?" Asked Professor Port turning to his co-announcer, Professor Oobleck.

Oobleck looked over at his calluige annoyed as he said "Doctor." As he adjusted his glasses and brightens up excitedly again. "And yes Peter, I think it's safe to say this match may be the closest we've seen of the four-on-four round of the tournament!"

"For those of you just now joining us, welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament, broadcast live from the Amity Colosseum!" Says Port as he waves his arm to gesture at the entire event from his place on the gigantic screen over the crowds.

"If this is your first time watching, allow us to break down the rules." Said Port as Oobleck started to explain.

Oobleck holds up the appropriate number of fingers for each of his explanations as a hologram to his side illustrates the rules "The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds; teams, doubles, and singles. Age and school year are irrelevant! In this tournament, your only attribute being tested... is skill."

Port nods as another hologram pops up to do the same thing. "Correct! The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round, followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again. The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom!" The hologram disappears with the image of a victorious figure, sword raised and wearing a crown.

Oobleck pushes up his own spectacles as he says. "And yes, Peter, these certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on! I don't think anyone tuning in around the world is going to disagree with me on that!" As they say this, the scene changes to their televised broadcasts all around the kingdoms, from a row of holographs above the patrons in the Mistral Distillery to an Atlas home with a group of friends seeing it together, a bar in Vale where everyone turns to view the screen, and outside a mobile home in Vacuo being watched by a few Faunus on a projection _._

"Ahh, and why would they? Now, let's get back to the match between Team RWBY of Beacon, and Team ABRN, of Haven." Says Port as the announcements cut back to the action, as Reese steers her board through the ice. She twirls herself until the board gets launched at Blake, but she's able to knock it away, only for Reese to direct it back at her opponent. Blake blocks it again, but the board rotates back to its wielder just in time to defend Reese as Blake delivers several slashes and kicks. Reese deflects each attack and spins her weapon around until she can flips way and ride it again, rushing towards a smirking Blake. She collides with the frozen shadow clone, and Blake uses his opportunity to slice the board in two, only for the halves to become dual katars that in turn fold up into bayonet-bladed revolvers. Reese manages to fire off a few green rounds before her tailbone collides painfully on the cold ground. Blake winces with sympathy.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" Commented Eddy.

Meanwhile, Yang lands mere feet away from Arslan, who backs away before being pounded by a flurry of punches and kicks until she delivers her own hits, ending with the two smashing fists and creating a shockwave of force from the impact. Yang and Arslan are both thrown back, but Yang reaches her and tries delivering more blows before Arslan uses her rope dart to tangle up her blonde adversary and land a kick of her own to send Yang skidding on the ground. While Yang tries to get her balance back on the slippery surface, Arslan rushes forward and knocks her back even further.

Nearby, Nadir tries aiming with his assault rifle at Yang before a sudden burst of frosty blue explodes behind him and leaves the whimpering gunner in a block of ice up to his thighs.

"Got your back!" Said Ruby looking through her sniper scope.

"But who's got yours?" Asked Bolin as Ruby looks up behind her as Bolin twirls his staff, right when a black snowflake glyph appears to his left and Weiss kicks him through it into a rock.

"My BFF!" Cheered Ruby.

"No." Said Weiss deadpanned as he jumped away.

"Yes." Said Ruby as she pumps her fist, whispering to herself.

Bolin crouches with his weapon as he sees a white glyph appear in front of him. A second later, Weiss dashes by and slashes at him, then leaps up and attempts an aerial attack, which he's able to block. She readies her sword while preparing a glyph behind her, and Ruby uses it to launch herself straight up and come down spinning on Bolin, who manages to block the curved blade. Ruby grimaces and blasts herself away to Weiss' side, and Bolin rushes at them, rolling away from the shards of ice that rain on him and jumping over Ruby's swing as he continues running.

"Whaaat!?" Yelled Ruby as Bolin manages to reach an orange crystal deposit and slice off a shard, which he throws to Reese over in the icy half of the stadium. With Dust in hand, Reese fuses it with her board, turning the aqua lights to a crimson shade. She winks at Blake, then uses the board's heat to free Nadir from his icy snare.

She comes back to Blake and slams her board into her enemy's blade, but propels herself backwards and knocks Blake through a frozen pillar. Reese attempts to use her board to slam her foe into the ground, but when she dodges that, she spins around in a flaming arc that Blake narrowly misses thanks to her shadows. Changing tactics, Blake launches the pistol part of Gambol Shroud at a nearby glacier and launches herself behind it, as Reese follows her and sees Blake with her back turned to her under an arch. Reese grins before riding in to deliver a flaming spiral at the shadow clone, only to see the ribbon Blake is launching to trap her opponent a moment too late. She pulls tightly and causes Reese to slam body-first into the string, only to use a final kick to knock her out of the stage. Reese crashes into the wall of the stands before landing on the ground, defeated.

As Reese's Aura level drops in the team display until her image is crossed out and she angrily slams her fist on the ground. "Ooh, a double whammy! Reese Chloris is eliminated by ringout and Aura level!" Announced Port.

"Oh, she really should've worn a helmet!" Said Oobleck.

"Maybe she shoulda worn one on her butt." Said Ed.

"Ed, the helmet is made for you head, not your butt." Said Eddy.

"But it's much safer!" Argued Ed.

Back in the fight, Arslan uses her rope to swing around and avoid Yang right behind her, using shotgun blasts to propel herself forward. Nadir comes into the picture, aiming his rifle at Weiss as she summons another glyph and launches Bolin at him. The two teammates are helpless as Weiss creates a whirlwind from underneath them and slamming the two together until she forms a giant ice fist straight up from the ground to trap the two. It reforms itself into a ball that rolls around the field, and when Arslan sees her team in this state, she rolls her eyes, annoyed, before changing direction and sliding into the path of the ball. She readies her stance and drives her hand into the sphere, which cracks under her power and frees her allies.

"Yang!" Yelled Weiss as Yang turns to look just as she creates a large frozen slide-like shape "NOW!"

Knowing what to do, Yang blasts herself forward and skims over the wall of ice, catching Blake's pistol as her teammate uses Ruby as a launch pad to jump off of towards the remaining members of ABRN. The three only have a second to look horrified as Blake whips a screaming Yang around to land a devastating punch that sends the trio flying into their elimination.

"Way to go guys!" Cheered Ed as everyone else cheered along side him.

"Yes!" Said Yang.

"And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious!" Announced Port as the crowd went wild.

"We... did it?" Asked Ruby looking around surprised.

Ruby looked at her sister for confirmation, she smiles and leaps into the air, screaming. "WE DID III-"

* * *

 **Festival:**

"-...is anyone else starving?" Asked Ruby as she suddenly hunched over.

"I may have worked up an appetite." Said Blake as she had her hands behind her head, looking as cool as ever. Until...

 _(GROWL!)_

The growling of an angry beast from her stomach proves her statement , much to its owners embarrassment.

"Gee, if only there was somewhere on campus to get food around here." It zooms out to show a myriad of tents and small shops wreathed in colorful flags in a large forest clearing as people mill about to experience it all. "Oh, wait." Said Weiss sarcastically.

"It's okay, Weiss, I forget about the fairgrounds, too." Said Ruby placing her hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"I was being facetious." Said Weiss knocking Ruby's arm away.

"Gah! Well if you were hungry, why didn't you say so!?" Yelled Ruby, having no idea what Weiss just said.

"Come on! I know just the place." Said Yang as Team RWBY starts to follow her, but Weiss suddenly stops as she hears a ringtone on her Scroll. Pulling it out, she sees the caller ID labeled "FATHER", and glares at the device, putting it back from where she got it, unanswered.

But as the group was still walking, Blake stopped in her tracks looking at something. The rest of the group took notice of this as they stopped and looked at her. Ruby then asked.

"What is it Blake?" Blake pointed over to a stand that the rest of Team RWBY looked at. It was a crudely made stand with a sign on top that says 'Eddy's betting booth'. A group of people were gathered around it at they seemed to be taking and giving bets on witch team would win or lose in the next tournament.

"Oh boy, what crazy scheme has Eddy come up with this time?" Asked Weiss.

"How about we go over there and check it out? Might do some betting of my own." Said Yang as she and the rest of Team RWBY walked over to the booth and pushed their way through the crowd of people that's assembled. Only to see Ed Edd n Eddy sitting at a booth. Eddy stood up as he said.

"Step right up and place your bets! Who do you think will win the tournament?!" Eddy said to the crowd of gathered students and visitors. "Got a favorite team? How bad do you want them to win? Go ahead and decide!"

"I bet forty Lien on Team CAFY!"

"Fifty on Team RWBY!"

"Two to one, RWBY takes down CAFY!"

"I'll takes those odds." Coco said, stepping through crowd. "Running bets now?"

"Well if you don't want to-" Eddy started but was cut off.

"Sixty Lien on my team along with any donated clothes from my fans!" Coco cut Eddy off as several of Coco's fans donated mostly hats and sunglasses. "Think you can top that, Ed's?"

"Oh, it is on! Seventy Lien on Team Ed beating or making it further than Team CAFY and going all the way!" Eddy placed the Lien jar on the ground. "Anyone else in?"

"We're in!" Yang put thirty Lien in the jar. "Thirty from each member of Team RWBY on winning the whole tournament!"

"YANG!" Weiss and Blake shouted.

"Happy to see some betting from you guys. Anybody else?" Asked Eddy as more people started betting on their chosen team along with Coco's fans donating more hats and sunglasses. During all of this Weiss rolled her eyes, Blake facepalmed herself because of Yang's rash and stupid decision, Ruby was excited to see who would win in their bets, and Yang was smiling the whole time. After everyone made their bets they all left as Eddy jumped over the counter with bags of Lien in his hands.

"Oh boy! Oh boy!" Said Eddy looking down at all the money he just made.

"Making bets, is probably the worst idea you've ever had. And considering your ideas from the past... That's saying something." Said Weiss as Eddy looked at her.

"What? Betting builds up character and pumps the blood! Makes everyone HYPE! Plus, if I win I get all this sweet, sweet Lien." Said Eddy embarrassing the bags of Lien.

"I just wish Yang didn't drag all of team RWBY into this." Mumbled Blake in anger.

"Hey! It's like what Eddy said! It builds character! Anyway did you guys see us fight?" Asked Yang as Ed came walked over.

"Yeah, you guys were so cool! It was like how me, Double D, and Eddy all did water ballet when we were all working together! Just like how you guys did you attacks!" Said Ed.

"Aww, thanks Ed." Said Yang as she put her hands on her hips.

"Don't call it ballet, monobrow..." Growled Eddy.

"Anyway, we are done with the scheme for now. And I am rather quite famished, how about we all go find someplace to eat?" Asked Double D walking over from the booth.

"We were actually following Yang, you guys wanna join us?" Asked Ruby as the three Ed's nodded happily as they all followed Yang. They were walking down the path as someone held out a red wallet with Lien in it.

"Hey! Might be hard to eat with out this." They all turned around to see Emerald standing there with Ruby's wallet in her fingers as Ruby started to panic.

"No, no, no, no!"

"Good to see you, Ruby." Said Emerald as she walked over to the group and handed the wallet over to Ruby.

"Oh! Thanks, Emerald! Oh. Guess I dropped it. Girl pockets are the worst!" Said Ruby as she slouched forward.

"What's up, Em?" Asked Yang.

"Just left the stadium after your amazing fight! You guys were awesome!" Said Emerald as Ruby started to blush and mumble.

"Oh, shut your stupid little face..."

"What about you guys? Are you excided for your next fight?" Asked Emerald facing the Ed's.

"You know it! We'll be bringing the pain!" Said Eddy.

"Along with a sack of potato's." Said Ed as Emerald looked at him with a confused look.

"Don't mind him, he's just an idiot." Said Eddy.

"Okay... Well what about you?" Asked Emerald turning to face Double D. Double D just stared at her for a few seconds with a suspicious look on his face.

"Umm, yes. We will indeed make our way to the top." Said Double D trying to act less suspicious, but Emerald obviously noticed this.

"heard your team progressed to the next round too." Said Blake.

"You know, I feel that we haven't seen your other teammates." Said Weiss.

"How'd they do in the fight?" Asked Yang as Emerald tilts her head up in thought, remembering how she blasted opponents with her revolvers, then slashed behind her as Mercury Black kicks out a shotgun blast with his boots. Cinder Fall did the same with her own target, landing the poor soul at the feet of their teammate, a mysterious black-haired girl who leans over and stares down as the camera focuses on how her green eyes blink into a pair of pink and brown irises as she smirks while delivering a stomp on her victim's face into darkness.

"Really well." Said Emerald as she nodded her head.

"That's great. Uh. Why don't we all go and get a victory food together." Offered Ruby.

"Oh, gosh, that's so nice of you, but my teammates are all kind of..." Emerald, RWBY, and EEE looked back at Mercury as he sniffs the inside of a boot, looking perplexed after he does so "...introverted. Really socially awkward _."_ Said Emerald.

"Ooh, yeah, I could see that." Said Yang as Eddy gave a deadpanned look.

"You call THAT, socially awkward?" Asked Eddy as he turned to Ed. "Ed, give me a pen."

"You got it!" Said Ed as he pulled his jacket open and pulled out a tube of mustard. Squeezing it as a pen came out. "Here's your mustard Eddy!" Eddy took it and looked back at Emerald.

"... Alright, you win." Said Emerald.

"Well anyway, looks like Merc and I are going to move on to the doubles round. What about you guys?" Asked Emerald.

"Well, as the leader of this team, I thought long and hard about this decision." Said Ruby as Weiss chimed in.

"We put it to a vote."

"Yes, so, but I decided that we should put it to a vote." Said Ruby.

"I wish our team had a democratic system." Said Double D as Eddy glared at him.

"We voted for Weiss and Yang." Said Blake.

"I will happily represent Team RWBY." Said Weiss.

"Yeah, we're going to kick some butt!" Said Yang as she slammed her fists together.

"*Giggles* Well, if Mercury and I see you down the line, don't think we'll go easy on ya." Said Emerald.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Said Yang.

"What about you guys? Did pick two of your teammates to go into the second round?" Asked Emerald referring to the Ed's.

"Well, being the awesome leader I am. I decided that me and Monobrow here will fight." Said Eddy confidentially.

"Yeah! We'll make them take us to their leader!" Yelled Ed as Double D rolled his eyes at the shenanigans of his two friends.

"Cool, hope to fight ya guys later down the line. Alright, well we're going to catch some more fights." Said Emerald as she turned around and walked over to Mercury.

"Have fun!" Said Ruby waving.

"See ya later!" Said Emerald cheerfully as she immediately drops the act as she walks with Mercury and looks disgusted.

"So, how are the new friends?" Asked Mercury.

"I hate them." Emerald scowled.

"Orders are orders." Mercury shrugged.

"I just... how can they be so happy all the time!? And I think that guy in the black hat is suspicious of me. Every time I catch him looking at me he always gets a suspicious look on his face!" Said Emerald referring to Double D.

"Then what would you say we should do about it?" Asked Mercury.

"Just, just leave it for now. If he really becomes a pest, I'll eliminate him myself." Said Emerald.

"Whatever. Did you at least get what we want?" Asked Mercury.

"It's the heiress and the bimbo."

"What about the other team? One of those guys can scream with the force of an atom bomb, another can turn into a giant monster, and the last one has a metal suit with every weapon imaginable in it."

"They didn't decide yet. But they said it might be the idiot and the midget." Said Emerald.

"Hmm, alright. At least we know who we're working with." Said Mercury.

Back with EEE and RWBY, Double D was still looking back at Emerald. Ruby noticed this as she asked Double D.

"Double D, what is it?" Whispered Ruby.

"Ruby, you do know she doesn't really like any of us right?" Said Double D.

"Don't be ridiculous Double D. She's a nice girl, you and Ed have been so paranoid lately." Said Ruby as Double D shook his head at the fact that Ruby doesn't believe what's right in front of her.

At one of the unassuming huts set up in the fairgrounds stringed with paper lanterns with a sign overhead saying 'A Simple Wok', Team RWBY & EEE sits at the stools outside, ready to order.

"I'll have a bowl of the regular, please." Said Yang as a large bowl of noodles slides in front of her.

"Oohhh... I'll take the same." A large bowl of noodles slides in front of her similar to Yang's, as she clasps her hands in excitement.

"Do you have anything with a low-salt ...?" A large bowl of regular noodles instantly slides in front of Weiss instead "Um... okay..."

Instead of saying anything, Blake merely gives a nod and smile to the Shopkeep, who returns the gesture as he rushes through one door of his shop and comes out the other to leave a large bowl of noodles topped with fish in front of her. Blake's eyes light up as she drools over her order. Double D couldn't help but look over this and giggle, as the Shopkeep turned to the Ed's. Double D looked back at the shop keep as he said.

"I will take the same." A large bowl of noodles slides in front of Double D.

"Uhh, I don't really like that spaghetti stuff, so do you have burgers or..." A large bowl of noodles slides in front of Eddy. "... Yeah, thanks." Said Eddy sarcastically.

"I want mine with pudding skin on it!" Said Ed as Weiss and Eddy look over at Ed with disgust, as the Shopkeep just nodded and sped off into the kitchen. He came back a second later as he put a bowl of noodles on front of Ed with pudding skin on it. While Weiss looks strangely at Ed and Blake, she gladly offers her Schnee Dust Company credit card to the Shopkeep.

"Aw, Weiss! What's the occasion!?" Asked Yang.

"Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round." Said Weiss.

"And for us as well?" Asked Double D.

"A gesture of kindness." Replied Weiss.

"Gee, thanks Weiss!" Said Eddy smiling, honestly appreciating the gesture. "But I wish this place serves something else just besides this stuff." Said Eddy referring to the noodles.

"This restaurant is a noodle stand Eddy." Said Double D as a card is flung back at Weiss, and the annoyed Shopkeep points to his register as it beeps "DECLINED".

"What?! How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance!" Said Weiss as Blake and Ed looked around panicked, they attempt to slowly slide their bowls closer to themselves before the Shopkeep disappears with their food, causing the poor kids to slump over in defeat

"Nooo!" Cried Blake.

"My pudding skin Double D!" Said Ed.

"Maybe I could help?" The two groups look up to see Team JNPR approaching the stand.

"Pyrrha!" Cheers Ruby as she flings her arms wide in delight.

"Aw, you don't have to ..." Said Yang.

"But she could!" Said Blake.

"Yeah, why not?" Said Eddy.

"Well, I think you all earned it after that battle." Said Pyrrha.

"Mind if we join you?" Asked Jaune.

Later on...

"Later on, the bowls are empty, and each student is either content with their meal or holding their stomachs sickly. All except for Eddy who was still trying to eat his noodles with a pair of chopsticks. And the noddle strains always slipping out.

"How the heck are you supposed to eat this stuff?" Asked Eddy.

"It's all in the fingers, Eddy." Said Double D as he was about to eat his last strand of noodles. But Eddy slapped Double D with a strand of his own noodle.

"What? Like that?" Asked Eddy smiling.

"Hey Eddy, ya didn't finish your noodles." Observed Nora.

"Yeah, whatever. Ed could have'em." Said Eddy.

"Thanks Eddy!" Said Ed as he slurped up a strand of noodle that was actually one long strand in Eddy's bowl as he slurped it all up, leaving the bowl empty.

"Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?" Asked Ren as the Shopkeep quickly gathers the bowls and vanishes.

"Of course! It will give us energy!" Said Pyrrha as Nora gives a heavy belch.

 _(BURP!)_

"Ha! You call that a burp? Watch and learn from the pros!" Said Eddy leaning back in his chair as he burped.

 _(BURP!)_

Ed was the next to burp loudly.

 _(BURP!)_

Ruby was next to join in.

 _(BURP!)_

Then Yang.

 _(BURP!)_

They all then looked over at Weiss. Weiss looked back at them all with a deadpanned/annoyed look.

"You have GOT to be kidding me..."

"Come on Weiss, it's fun!" Said Yang.

"Well I'm sorry if I can't see how it's supposed to be fun to expel internal gas- _**(BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!)"**_ Weiss was interrupted as she unwillingly let out a huge burp, and blushed as everyone stared at her.

"I'm honestly a little turned on right now." Said Eddy as Weiss glared at him and blushed while everyone else laughed.

"If I barf, I'm blaming you." Said Jaune sickly.

"Ooh! Aim at the enemy!" Said Nora grinning evilly.

"Nora, that's disgusting. But if you feel the urge ..." Said Ren.

"Got it." Said Jaune weakly putting his thumb up.

"Well, we should be off." Said Pyrrha standing up.

"Actually Pyrrha, we still have some time left." Reminded Ren as Pyrrha looked at her watch.

"Well what do you know? I suppose we can stay a little longer then." Said Pyrrha.

"Cool. So, you think you guys are ready anyway?" Asked Ruby.

"Of course! We've got a world-renowned fighter on our team, one's basically ninja, I can bench five of me, Jaune, we trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh... Jaune!" Said Pyrrha as everyone looked over at Jaune.

"Geez, Nora, what do you have against Jaune?" Asked Double D.

"Are you gonna take that?" Asked Ren turning to Jaune.

"She's not wrong." Replied Jaune.

"I'm kidding, he knows I'm kidding. Don't be so nervous! The worst that can happen is we lose, that is just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures, our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, we have no home left to go to, we'll be officially renamed Team Lose-iper!" Said Nora in despair as her mad laughter turns into sobs as she slams her head on the counter.

"So, yeah, we're feeling pretty good." Said Ren unperturbed.

"Don't fret. If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines, and not, well, ...murderers." Said Pyrrha.

"Yeah, don't sweat it, we've all faced way worse before." Said Yang.

"That's putting it lightly." Said Eddy.

"Let's see. Grimm invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath..." Said Blake listing them down on her fingers.

"Not to mention an evil demon from a Parallel Earth, a bald psychopath, a mutant Faunus, a criminal organization, and umm..." Said Double D forgetting the last one.

"A crazy soldier in a metal suit?" Said Eddy.

"Yeah, that." Said Double D.

"And that's all while were still in training! Oh, imagine what it would be like to graduate!" Said Ruby excitedly.

"Maybe then I'll be able to pay for a meal." Said Weiss sarcastically.

"Well, since we have some time left. Are any of you interested to witness one of my suits in action?" Asked Double D getting up.

"OH YEAH!" Said Ruby excited.

"That sounds very intruiging indeed!" Said Pyrrha.

"Ohhh! That sounds like a ton of fun!" Said Nora.

"Why not?" Said Ren.

"Yeah sure, just... I just need a doggy bag so I won't vomit on your suits..." Said Jaune, still feeling sick.

The group made their way over to an outside arena where little training sessions and duels can be held so students and other observers can watch. It was a Vytal Festival tradition.

Blake, in her Peace-suit, swiftly dodged Ruby's scythe, flipping and somersaulting backwards as Yang fired several explosive shells from her Ember Cecilia. Weiss appeared behind her and slashed at her back but Blake ducked and tripped Weiss's feet out from under her.

"Man, Double D. You spoiled Blake rotten with this suit." Eddy commented, watching as Blake sparred with her teammates in the Peace-suit.

"Yeah, how come on I don't get one?" Nora asked, pouting as she watched the spar along with several more teams.

Apparently Sun had been talking about the battle suits Double D had made and everyone was interested in the sparring match.

Double D chuckled nervously. "Yes well..."

Blake dodged several punches from Yang before slipping under her fist and delivered an uppercut to Yang's face, knocking her to the ground. Blake then spun and pulled out Gambol Shroud, blocking Crescent Rose as Ruby tried a sneak attack and threw the young Rose over her shoulder.

"You wouldn't happen to have one for Velvet, do you?" Coco asked among the crowd.

"It's still a prototype." Double D replied sheepishly.

"Shame. I never thought you'd have great style." Coco admitted, eyeing Blake's suit.

"How did you make these suits so effective?" Pyrrha asked. "This seems advanced, even for you Double D."

"It was no big deal, Pyrrha. In fact these suits were inspired by how well your weapons work." Double D answered. "Once I memorized all tech manuals on Aura Integrated Mechanics and looked up a few articles on the Atlesian Knights."

"Atlasian Knights? They inspired you?" Weiss asked, taking a break from the spar.

"Oh that and a fictional hero from my own world. It was easy to replicate the fictional designs once I had sufficient amount Dust." Double D said, looking back at the spar. "Right now Blake's own Aura is manipulating and powering the suit along with the Dust power couplings that freed up a lot of room for me to install the necessary equipment and Dust solved the problem of energy reserves needed."

"Blake's Aura manipulates the suit?" Jaune asked.

"Like any other Hunter's personal weapon. I just made one that acts as armor and weapon." Double D said with a smile.

"Double D, you scare me sometimes and if my father knew what you could do he'd arrange for you to be dragged off to work for him." Weiss said, watching as Blake dodged several shots from Ruby expertly until one actually hit her.

But when the smoke cleared there wasn't a scratch on the suit.

"It's amazing."

"As we say on my planet; You ain't seen nothing yet." Eddy snickered.

Blake took off the helmet and smiled. "Double D, this suit works great."

"Yeah, no kidding. You could probably win the whole tournament now." Jaune said.

To everyone's surprise Blake and Double D shook their heads. "No Jaune, I will be fighting without it. This suit was made to help against our enemies."

"Which speaking off..." Double D tapped Blake's wrist and a small watch detached itself from the wrist. "This is keyed to the Peace suit. So if you need it quickly all you have to do is call it. It's programmed to accept your voice only so no one can tamper with it. It also has a manual downloaded into it if you need to make repairs and I am not around."

"Really?" Ruby was suddenly next to Blake and looked at the watch. "Can I have one?"

Double D chuckled. "All right."

"YAY!"

"Just don't try to fix it or modify it without me or Blake present first. I don't want you accidentally blowing it up like Yang said you did with your garage when you first built your weapon." Double D said.

"YANG!" Ruby shouted, causing Yang to laugh.

"Would Team JNPR please report to the battlegrounds immediately!" Said Port over the intercom system.

"Yes! Like they were scheduled to, several minutes ago!" Added Oobleck.

"Well, it looks like this is it." Said Pyrrah as JNPR started to walk off.

"Well then, good luck girls." Said Double D.

"And make sure to win! I have a lot of money betted for you to win!" Said Eddy as the group walked away.

* * *

 **Amity Coliseum** **:**

Team EEE and RWBY enter the Coliseum through one of its tunnels and head to their seats as Emerald and Mercury are seen walking behind them to do the same. Down in the field below, the scorched ground and cold plains are no more, and only a layer of white mechanics is left, with a central stage on which the two teams gather.

"I wonder who's gonna win." Said Mercury sitting next to Emerald eating popcorn.

"Tch. As if we didn't already know." Said Emerald as Cinder walked up behind them _,_ showing off her new outfit of jeans, an orange jacket, and sarashi bandages over her chest as she takes an unpopped kernel from Mercury's bucket

"Oh, come now. Even if you know how the story ends, that doesn't make it any less fun to watch." Her eyes glow with her fingertips and the kernel finally pops, which she enjoys while sitting down as Mercury and Emerald share a devious smirk.

"Team JNPR of Beacon versus Team BRNZ of Shade!" Said Port over the announcement.

As each team readies their poses, a circle of holographic roulettes start spinning frantically through various symbols and colors before finally landing on a green pine tree and gray thunderstruck mountain. With these random selections, half of the field opens to reveal a tree-filled forest, while the other raises a small rocky outcropping to fill in the circle. Jaune narrows his eyes in concentration; Ruby and Ed "WHO-HOOOO"s loudly from their seats.

"Three, two, one, begin!" Announced Port as the start of the match, each team leaps forward at the other, ready to begin fighting.

 **A/N: A little early, I know. I usually put out chapters faster if I'm basing the chapter off of an episode of either Ed Edd n Eddy or RWBY. I know the beginning was a little dark, but it's connected to what will happen next. Trust me. Anyway, Team EEE will fight their next opponents in the Tournement in the next chapter.** **S** **o as always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	34. Heroic Conflict

**A/N: This chapter take place during '** **New Challengers...'** **.I'd like to thank Mr. Green 37 (All in one word) for giving me his OC Team. Enjoy.**

 **Amity Coliseum:**

"3... 2... 1..." Counted down Port.

"BEGIN!" Yelled Port as All four members of JNPR charge forward, but only three fighters from BRNZ do the same; the beanie-wearing May turns around and heads into the trees, cocking her weapon. In the center of the field, leader Brawnz delivers a knee kick to Pyrrha's shield that sends her skidding back, right before she blocks the claws on his fists with her xiphos. She jerks her sword away and makes him leap back, just as the sniper jumps up into the branches of the forest with the bladed butt of her sniper rifle. Lie Ren readies his StormFlower to attack Nolan, who almost gets blindsided by Nora's swing with Magnhild before he ducks under the attack and attempts to hit her with his cattle prod. The sniper girl finally takes aim from her spot and manages to fire off two rounds near Ren, destroying the rocks behind him. Jaune manages to block the buzzsaw gloves of Roy with his own shield before he notices the bullets flying and sees the glint of the gun in the leaves.

"R-R-Retreat!" Yelled Jaune stumbling over his words.

Ren glances back at his leader as a shot hits the ground by his feet. He and Nora start running back into the mountains as Jaune and Pyrrha cover their escape by blocking the bullets with their shields. The four leap over a rocky outcropping for cover.

"What do we do?" Asked Pyrrha looking over at Jaune as Jaune started to think.

Jaune looked over the edge to see the melee fighters closing in. "Spread out! Try to keep moving!" his team follows this just as Brawnz lands a punch on Jaune's shield.

May gets even higher in the tree and smiles from behind her scope as she looks at the fight below. Brawnz and Pyrrha continue to duke it out while Nolan slowly advances on Ren when he slides into his path. The prod-wielding warrior looks back at the trees and nods to his hidden ally, who shoots at Ren's feet again and makes him jump around trying to dodge them. Just as he lands, Nolan hits him upside the head with his weapon, and is able to miss the retaliatory kick with another blow to the knee and a final hit to the chest using the business end of his prod. Electricity shoots through Ren's body before he collapses to the ground beside his childhood friend.

"Ren!" Yelled Nora turning to her childhood friend. Scowling, Nora takes a swing at Nolan, who promptly dodges it and again unleashes his weapon's power into her corset, though this causes a quite different reaction from the grinning redhead.

"Oh-ho! Looks like one of my favorite students, Nora Valkyrie, is charging up to use her Semblance!" Said Port on the giant hologram screen overhead.

"What?" Asked Nolan looking up at the screen.

"Yes, Ms. Valkyrie's Semblance lets her produce, as well as channel, electrical energy straight to her muscles! This allows her to jump explosively into the air, wield her mighty hammer, or in this case, absorb Nolan's attacks and send the young man flying!" Said Oobleck as Nolan looked back at Nora panicked.

"What?!"

Nolan finally takes his cattle prod away, but the damage is done: Nora flexes her arms as pink lightning is seen coursing through her body. Nolan attempts to lift his hands up in surrender, but thunder starts sparking from Nora's Aura as she rushes at him. There's a split-second where Nolan's horrified face and Nora's victorious smile are seen close-up on the sides of the screens before the hammer hits head-on and Nolan bounces back across the field, crashing through a rock and staying there when he's stopped moving.

Jaune looks back at the mountaintop on his team's side as a dark storm cloud appears over it, cackling with lightning. He looks over at his energized teammate.

"Nora! Get to the mountain!" Said Jaune pointing to the mountain.

"You got it!" Said Nora saluting as she climbed up the mountain.

"Ren! Try and distract the sniper!" Ordered Jaune as.

As another shot nearly misses his head, he slouches, sarcastically replying "Sure... Why not." Said Ren sarcastically as he obeyed.

The remaining three members of JNPR run forward as Nora hops up and rapidly ascends the mountain. Roy throws the saws from his gloves into Jaune's shield, which still manages to bend the metal and slam the leader's own defense in his face before the weapons return back to their master. Pyrrha gets up close to him, and he delivers a series of spinning swings with his arms into Akoúo̱ as Jaune shakes off his disorientation and charges into battle yet again.

"Yeah! Go get 'em, Jaune!" Said Ruby from her seat.

"Well, he's certainly improved." Commented Weiss.

"Yeah, but he ain't got nothing on Pyrrha!" Said Yang.

"They all seemed to be quite skilled." Commented Double D.

"Yeah, who knew that Nora could absorb electricity like that? That's pretty awesome!" Said Eddy.

"Like Thor!" Said Ed.

Back in the fight, Yang's statement is proven true with Pyrrha taking on both Brawnz and Roy, delivering a kick to one as she deftly dodges and blocks the discs of the other, throwing her javelin to distract the latter while she somersaults back to use both feet in landing a blow on Brawnz. May attempts to shoot Ren while he dashes his way toward her position, leaping out of the way of her shots, the flying saws, and even sliding under Pyrrha before he runs at Nolan, weapons blasting until he's close enough to start swinging his blades away. He ducks and deflects each of the cattle prod's attempted hits until he manages to hold it in the pistol's blades and double kicks his opponent, giving him the opportunity to catch Nolan's weapon in his own as the prod is forced behind Nolan's head and leaves him trapped. Ren hides behind the teammate of the sniper, who stops aiming at him and lifts her barrel up to another target.

"Nora!" Said Ren who was struggling with Nora.

As catches Brawnz's claws with his blade while Nora lifts herself higher and higher to the top "Pyrrha! Up!"

His partner rushes towards him, dodge rolling to avoid a launched saw until she bounds over Brawnz and lands on Jaune's shield. He manages to throw her into the air with her own shield raised to block the kill-shot aimed at Nora. This gives the redhead just enough time reach the peak, and she lifts her hammer up as a bolt of lightning hits the weapon directly. She changes it back into grenade-launching form and pops the front off to reveal six explosives that shoot out over the field in a heart-shaped formation onto the sniper. The poor girl barely has time to gawk before she leaps over to a nearby tree just as the one she was in goes up in pink flames, leaving only a giant scorch mark billowing smoke to block out the coughing sniper's view. She jumps down from the branches just as her three teammates look up and behind them at Nora coming down on them like a meteor, slamming her hammer into the ground and sending the enemies back at the feet of their disoriented teammate.

"This is it, guys! Let's finish 'em with team attacks! Ren! Nora! Flower Power!" Yelled Jaune as he raised his sword.

"Wait, what?" Asked Nora.

Jaune lowered his blade as he looks back at his befuddled team "F-Flower Power." His lost friends shrug. "That's your team attack name!"

"Since when?" Asked Ren.

"Guys, we've been over this!" Jaune gesturing at his teammates, not noticing the other team getting up, ready to fight again "Flower Power is Ren and Nora! Ren brings a flower, Nora brings the power!"

"How do I bring a flower?" Asked Ren rubbing the back of his head with one of his guns, confused.

"What are they doing?! I'm gonna lose the bet if they keep yammering like that!" Yelled Eddy

"No, silly, not a flower! Flour, like in baking!" Said Nora.

"Why would I bring that?" Asked Ren.

"I- Uh- No, it's your symbol!" Said Jaune.

"Sooo, what are we?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Sorry! I just want to make sure it's clearly defined." Said Pyrrha as Jaune was trying to be patient while Team BRNZ looks more confused than their opponents.

"Pyrrha, you and I are Arkos. It's that thing, when we take our shields? Remember?"

""Arkos"?"

"Yeah! It's our names put together!" Said Jaune.

"Right, no, I get it..." Said Pyrrha.

"What, do you not like it?" Asked Jaune.

"No, no! It's... good?" Said Pyrrha.

"Mmm, I sense hesitation." Whispered Nora to Ren.

"Hey!" Yelled Brawnz as Team JNPR looks back with a collective "Huh?"

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"Trying to have a team meeting, thank you very little!" Said Jaune as if it was extremely obvious.

"Yeah! Team ears only!" Said Nora pointing to her own ears to demonstrate.

Brawnz looks at his shrugging teammates before he goes back to yelling "WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!"

"AND WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION! WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THAT!?" Yelled Jaune turning back and yelling.

"Um, Jaune?" Said Pyrrha.

"Yes, Pyrrha?" Asked Jaune annoyed.

"I think that he means that we're all in the middle of a fight." Said Pyrrha the sound of the crowds around them come back in full volume as Jaune remembers the real situation.

"Ugh..." Said Jaune putting his sword up to his forehead in exasperation. "Nora, just... hit them with the hammer."

"Got it." Said Nora with an evil smirk on his face.

"Wait, what?!" Asked Brawnz.

Before anyone can react, Nora jumps over in front of Team BRNZ, then brings her hammer around to collide with all four screaming fighters as they soar straight into the forcefield surrounding the arena's rim, sliding down to the ground with arms and legs in bent positions they really shouldn't be.

"Well, that can't be good for their health." Said Double D as Ed turned to him.

"The light doesn't get any greener, Double D."

"HAHA! I won the bet!" Said Eddy putting his hands up into peace signs victoriously.

"Well... I believe we're next anyway. We better get down there." Said Double D as he stood up along with the other Ed's.

"Good luck guys!" Said Ruby.

"Go get 'em Ed!" Said Yang.

"They won't see what hit them." Said Blake. But as the Ed's were walking, they were stopped.

"Eddy, wait." Eddy turned around to immediately see it was Weiss who walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. As they separated Weiss smiled at Eddy as she said.

"Good luck, Eddy. I know you can beat them." Eddy was blushing as he was smiling at her, mumbling.

"N-no prob Weiss..." Said Eddy as he turned around to his two other friends that were just staring at him.

"What are ya guys waiting for?! Let's get down there and kick some butt! WHOO!" Said Eddy as he ran and grabbed Ed and Double D and started running.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Said Double D.

"I'm in my happy place Double D!" Said Ed.

"And with that, it appears Team JNPR wins by knockout, literally! ...Can someone go make sure they're okay?" Asked Port.

At the appropriately-named Crow Bar, a gray-haired figure in a tattered red cloak is sitting at the counter with a collection of empty glasses to his side. He takes a swig from another drink as he looks up at the screen above, displaying an image of the victors with the caption "Team JNPR Defeats Team BRNZ!" with three kids sanding outside.

The Bartender wipes the surface of a glass in his hands as he says "Huh, those kids weren't half bad!"

The black haired man merely lets out a "Meh" as he raises the beverage back to his lips.

"Ah, well, Vacuo fans are sure to be hurting after that one. But don't leave us just yet! Because the next round is going to be between Team EEE of Beacon versus Team HERO of Atlas!" Said Port as the two teams entered the blank arena. The Ed's walked in from one side as Team HERO walked in from the other side.

HERO consisted of, from left to right, a black and blue haired boy with a short nose and cleft chin, standing around 5'11, wearing a Black Sentai Suit with dark blue accents. The weapons he was holding consisted of two gauntlets that contain lightning dust in the finger tips, and energy blasters in the palms.

Another boy was standing beside him wearing a dark purple trenchcoat, black pants and tee-shirt, purple shoes, having a long face, standing around 6'1 tall, and wore a headband. The weapons in his hands consisted of a beam saber style Naginata that had the capability of transforming into a beam rifle.

Standing next to her was a girl who was wearing a pair of gauntlets that had three long claws around her knuckle area sheathed in them along with wrist mounted shotguns. She was short, about 5'4, white hair, being a wolf Faunus, and wears an elegant white dress and sneakers.

And finally the last girl at the very right was wearing mostly punk styled clothes, all black with red accents, along with twin pig tails. Looks like the boy on the very left minus the chin along with holding a warhammer that has the capability of transforming into an M60.

"Now, how about introductions? Team EEE consists of (from left to right) Eddy, Edd or Double D as he's most well known as, and Ed. All of them being led by Eddy. Now before you question why there isn't a fourth member of the team, they simply don't have one. But to make up for that these three boys have astonishing power along with Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon himself allowing the team of three to remain so." Said Oobleck.

"Of course Oobleck, but lets not forget that any Team could pack a wallop in battle! On the opposite side of the ring, (from left to right) is Team HERO of Atlas consisting of Harvy Mávros, Eien Murasaki, Rachel Belly Volk, and Opal Mávros. Led by... Harvy Mávros!" Announced Port.

The two teams stood there and stared at one another silently for about another second, until one of them decided to speak up.

"Hey, were you guys the guys who fought that nutjob in the City of Vale yesterday?" Asked Harvy.

"Yup! We handled that creep with NO problem. Just me being my heroic self with my two lackies here." Said Eddy crossing his arms in pride, with Double D rolling his eyes.

"Ha, well I guess we'll figure out how tough you are when we actually fight. But... Can't say you'll leave not hurting..." Said Harvy in a cool matter.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Asked Eddy smiling.

"Ohh... Big talk." Replied Harvy as Double D took a step forward.

"Don't mind him. I'm sure we will have a fair fight." Said Double D as he was interrupted by beautiful singing by the wolf Faunus as everyone turns to look at her. With her team mates looking at her a bit annoyed. She stopped as she looked at her team and the opposing team.

"Really, Rachel?..." Asked the girl on the very right known as Opal.

"... What? I like to practice my singing anywhere I go. Especially before a fight, it gets your blood pumpin!" Said Rachel

"And besides, why WOULDN'T I sing in front of a huge crowd like this? And show off my AMAZING singing voice?" Asked Rachel looking at the crowd around her.

"Because it shows everyone how cocky you are." Said the boy on the very left named Eien.

"You forgot incredibly annoying." Muttered Opal.

"I love you guys too!" Cheered Rachel as Opal and Eien rolled their eyes. All the while Harvy was making poses for the crowd.

"I guess we've finally found someone who's more cocky then Eddy." Said Double D.

"I wish I had a turtle shell." Said Ed out of nowhere as Opal and Eien gave him a weird looks as the holographic roulette shows up again, landing on a green image of several trees until the real thing emerges from below on the Ed's side. The Ed's look behind them as Eddy said.

"Meh, I'm pretty sure we can work with this. With Ed practically already being a gorilla and all." Commented Eddy as on Team HERO's side the holographic roulette shows up as it randomly starts. Landing on a blue symbol of tidal waves as the sandy beach and pirate ship wreck rises into the arena.

"Good luck Eddy!" Yelled out Weiss.

"You too Ed!" Said Yang.

"And you Double D..." Called out Blake, but not too loud. Eien looked over at Double D quizzically until he asked.

"Wait... Were you the guy that was in the orange metal suit while fighting the robots?" Asked Eien looking at Double D.

"Umm... Well, yes." Said Double D a bit hesitantly as Eien's face turned into one of delight.

"And you made that all by yourself?"

"Yes."

"That's... Amazing! You gotta tell me how you managed to made the suit so responsive to movement and how you were able to ad all those moving parts onto it!" Said Eien excited as Double D smiled back.

"Of course." Said Double D.

"Looks like you met someone who's just as much of a nerd as you are Eien." Said Harvy.

"Shut up." Replied Harvy.

"Hey Ed, looks like they got water on their side. You know what that means Monobrow?" Asked Eddy nudging Ed.

"More splish splash take a bath?" Asked Ed smiling.

"More splish splash take a bath. But with them! Not me and Double D." Confirmed Eddy.

"Hey cutie!" Double D looked over to the wolf Faunus of Team HERO Rachel as she started to speak to the genius.

"Hope you put up a good fight during the battle. And afterwards, what would ya think about going out sometime? Just you, and me.." Said Rachel as Double D started to blush and Blake from the stands started to visibly get very angry. The rest of RWBY noticed this as they all tried to back off from their angry teammate. Both Teams took out their weapons as they got into their battle positions, ready to fight.

"3... 2... 1... BEGIN!" Announced Port as HERO and EEE jumped at one another, prepared to battle until.

"Wait! Hold on!" The Ed's stopped running as they made their stop along with the rest of Team ERO, ERO looked back to see their team leader holding out his hand.

"Harvy, what are you doing?" Asked Opal.

"What is this?" Asked Eddy as he stepped forward.

"We're all Hunters here right? Neither of us are killers, this is just a friendly fight. So what do ya say?" Asked Harvy as he still held his hand out as Eddy still looked at him cautiously.

"This is just a sign of good sportsmanship. We respect each other during and after a fight." Said Harvy as Eddy let his guard down and grabbed the leaders hand.

"Good luck." Said Harvy.

"Likewise." Responded Eddy. But immediately regretted his decision as he saw Harvy crack a smile.

 ** _(ZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAPPPP!)_**

Harvy's gauntlets shocked Eddy and Ed and Double D as it sent them flying back.

"I can't believe you fell for the oldest trick in the book!" Laughed Harvy. "What's with you man?"

"I must say Eddy, I expected you to be more clever then that." Said Double D as he was getting up.

"Shut up and fight, Sockhead!" Yelled Eddy as the two teams sped at each other and collided their weapons. Eddy fought against Harvy as they moved their fight into the wooded area. With Harvy constantly trying to hit Eddy with the gauntlet Dust infused fingertips of his weapons as he tried to strike Eddy down with ice and fire Dust destroying and freezing trees around them. All the while Eddy was dodging and blocking the majority of the attacks while letting out a barrage of his own. That was until Eddy got up close to Harvy and landed five good hits in, slashing him across the chest. But missed his sixth time as Harvy jumped out of the way as Eddy sliced through a tree instead. Eddy looked around perplexed as he asked.

"Where did ya go?" Eddy looked behind him as he saw a metal fist come straight towards his face as it sent him flying though the trees and off to a more grassy clearing of the battlefield.

As Eddy picked himself up, he looked back to see that Ed was fighting Opal and Rachel. With Ed using his mighty Flipper, but it could only last so long against Opal the heavy fighter with her Warhammer and Rachel the speed fighter with the three long claws of her gauntlets out as Ed was trying to block them. As Eddy looked to the left of them he saw Double D as he was using his Magnifying Glass in his saber form against Eien using his semblance to summon energy spheres around him to launch at Double D. But luckily Double D was fast enough to block the other genius' attacks. But Eien got lucky as he as he managed to hit Double D sending him flying into a tree splitting it.

"I'm sorry, I honestly don't like to hurt a fellow scientist." Said Eien as Double D picked himself up from the ground and transformed his Magnifying Glass back into it's original form.

"Me neither." Said Double D as he quickly loaded up ice Dust and shot it at Eien freezing him in place. "Thank heavens for Aura." Said Double D as he turned back around and saw Eddy lying on the ground. He immediately dashed over to him and tried to help him up.

"Eddy, are you alright?" Asked Double D as he helped Eddy up as Eddy said.

"DOUBLE D! RUN!" They both look behind them to see Harvy flying in using his gauntlets to start blasting at Double D and Eddy as they started running.

"HE CAN FLY?!" Yelled Double D.

"Your the only ones running pals, I CAN FLYYYYY!" Yelled Harvy as he was still blasting his palm repulsers at Double D and Eddy who were still running. As the two continued to run they ran closer and closer to Ed who was battling the two girls. Ed managed to block Rachel's claws then kick her a foot back as he then fought Opal who was strong with her Warhammer. Colliding it with Ed's flipper several times creating several powerful shockwaves that resonated throughout the field. That was until Opal managed to hit Ed three times in the head as she then transformed her Warhammer into an M60 as she shot Ed in the chest sending him tumbling back as he quickly got back up on his feet.

"Ouch." Was all Ed could say as Rachel ran up to Opal with her claws out as she yelled.

"Opal! Toss me!" Opal cooperated as she grabbed ahold of her teammate and launched her into the air heading directly towards Ed. She had her claws out along with a predatory smile and her razor sharp claws out as she was also firing her shotgun blasts at Ed which actually managed to hit him. As Ed was trying to straighten up from the damage, he looked up to see that the wolf Faunus girl was still falling from the sky ready to tear Ed apart. Ed was thinking of how to react as he then heard a familiar voice coming closer to him.

"Lumpy! Do move 23!" Yelled Eddy as Ed quickly turned his head to see Double D and Eddy were running away as they were being chased by a flying Harvy.

"Were are you two running for? I just wanna show you something!" Laughed Harvy as he was still firing his energy blasts from his palms. Ed smiled as he turned back around to see the girl was only inches above his head. Ed quickly reached out his hands and grabbed the girl by the arms as he started to spin her around.

"Hey, what are you- Stop it! I'm gonna get sick!" Yelled Rachel as Ed finally tossed her into Harvy as she collided with him and they both landed in the forest.

"Tag! Your it!" Said Ed happily.

"We're not going to go down that easily!" Yelled Eien as he picked himself back up and dashed towards Eddy, firing his energy spheres at Eddy which Eddy managed to deflect with his Swordfish as they were flying back at Eien. But luckily Eien managed to dodge them.

"LOSER!" Yelled Cardin from the seats. But Eddy barely heard him as he looked over at Double D and asked.

"Did you hear something?" Edd merely shrugged his shoulders. But that's when Eddy's Scroll rang as he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"I said your a LOSER!" Yelled the voice that was clearly Cardin.

"...Who is this?" Asked Eddy suspiciously as he looked over and saw Belly Volk the wolf Faunus charging at him with her claws as she managed to send him flying into the side of the pirate ship that was on the Ed's side of the ring. The Scroll was still in Eddy's hand as Ed ran over, took the Scroll and said.

"Eddy's in pain now you'll have to call him back." As Ed hung the Scroll back into Eddy's hand as Opal ran over to him and failed to hit him as the two hopped away to continue their fight on another part of the ring.

"Opps, sorry. Was I a little too rough? Hahahaha." Laughed Rachel as she then sensed behind her with her enhanced Faunus senses that Double D headed towards her with his saber Magnifying Glass as he clashed it against the girls claws. As they continued to struggle, Rachel smiled at Double D once again.

"You know... Up close your even cuter then I thought." Double D slightly blushed at this as he was struggling with the wolf Faunus. As Double D was struggling with Rachel, Eddy hopped back into battle with Harvy as Eddy was thrashing his Swordfish as Harvy used the palms of his gauntlets to blast at Eddy. Eddy managed to get in a few good hits as he slashed at Harvy's leg, grabbed him by his arm, spun him and tossed him into the air like before. But as Eddy remembered, Harvy had the ability to fly as he caught himself in mid-air looking back down at the scam artist.

"Ha, nice try buddy. But do ya keep forgetting the fact that I can fly?" Asked Harvy looking down at Eddy.

"I haven't forgotten!" Said Eddy as he aimed his Swordfish at the floating Harvy flipping the head of the fish weapon back and started firing lightning Dust at him, but Harvy managed to dodge them and fly charging at Eddy as he grabs him and starts to take off with him flying all around the arena with Eddy and Harvy both struggling while airborne. As they were flying they were trading blows, Harvy's blows being a bit stronger due to his gauntlets. But that's when Harvy got an idea as he started to fly around the entire arena as fast as he could, trying to knock Eddy off of him. But Eddy was persistent as he still held onto the flying boy. Harvy laughed as he said.

"Time to lose!" Flying faster then before.

"Time to fly solo!" Yelled Eddy as Harvy turned back to the scam artist wondering what he meant. As Eddy looked at him and yelled right into his face with his sonic scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Eddy lost his grip on Harvy as he started falling back down into the ring while Harvy was spiraling out of control. Double D was already battling with Eien, Double D blasted Eien several times with his Magnifying Glass in it's original mode as he was firing solar blasts at Eien. But Eien was blocking all of Double D's attacks with his energy spheres as he then managed to hit Double D causing him to fall to the ground. As Eien stood over Double D Eien asked.

"Any last words my fellow genius?"

"Behind you!" Yelled Double D.

"Please, you think I'll really fall for the oldest trick in the-"

"Eien! Look out!" Eien looked behind him to see his team leader Harvy flying towards him out of control.

"Eien! Get outta the way!" But it was too late as Harvy collided with the engineer member of team HERO and accidentally caused him to fly out of the ring and be eliminated.

"Ohh! And a clever tactic from Eddy of team EEE! Eien Murasaki of Team HERO is OUT!" Announced Port.

Back with Ed he was still fighting against Opal and Rachel of EEE's ocean side of the arena with Ed managing to fight off Rachel's claws and Opal's Warhammer with his Mighty Flipper. But Opal managed to get in a good hit as she hit Ed with her Warhammer sending him into a coconut tree as several coconuts fell down from it.

"Ohh! Good one Opal! Now how about we finish him off, huh?" Asked Rachel with bloodlust still in her eyes.

"For once, I agree with you." Said Opal as she transformed her Warhammer into an M60 with Rachel retracting her three claws and aiming her gauntlets at Ed with her shotgun mode fully set. Ed looked around him quickly to try and find a way to save himself. But an idea entered his head as he looked down and saw the coconuts on the ground. He quickly picked them up as he looked at the two girls and yelled.

"You will eat these coconuts like how you eat your report cards!" Yelled Ed.

"Hey! That's not true! I only eat mine and my teams homework. Nothing else." Said Rachel crossing her arms.

"And that's why we keep being asked to sit after class." Mumbled Opal.

Ed didn't waist any more time as he started to pick up the coconuts that fell off the tree around them as he started tossing them at the two girls. Opal and Rachel managed to either dodge or slice/smash their way through the incoming barrage of coconuts. Rachel managed to cut through three as she said.

"Hey this isn't so hard!" Said Rachel turning to her teammate with a smile on her face.

"Rachel you moron! Watch out for the-" Opal's warning's were in vain as a coconut hit Rachel in the stomach, then in the face, then in the leg, as the last one hit her square in the face knocking her back.

"Coconuts... *Sigh* well then, it looks like it's up to me!" Said Opal as she jumped in the air higher then an average person can using her semblance ability of lowering gravity by 45% or anything else she touches, she manages to rocket from the air down onto Ed with her Warhammer out ready to finish him. But as she got closer and closer, and right as she was a few inches away from knocking Ed directly out of the ring flying. She stopped as she caught a whiff of the worst thing she ever smelt in her life. She paused as all the color drained from her body immediately, without hesitation she dropped her Warhammer and started taking over a dozen steps back covering her nose. Ed looked at her with a confused expression. This actually caught the rest of Team EEE and HERO's attention as they stopped fighting to look over at the girl. Team RWBY in the stands looked perplexed as well.

"Wait... Why didn't she just attack Ed?" Asked Blake.

"Maybe she knew better then to just to attack such a big strong guy like Ed." Suggested Yang.

"Hmm... She's covering her nose. Maybe he smells?" Suggested Ruby.

"Ed smell like a trash can? What else is new?" Asked Weiss being sarcastic.

Harvy looked over at his sister as he asked. "Opal! What are you doing?"

He managed to get closer to her as she looked at him. "Harvy, there's something wrong with that guy over there! Something about him smells terrible!"

"So? Your going to let the smell of some guy stop you from knocking him out of the ring?"

"You haven't smelt anything like THIS before!" Said Opal as Ed over heard them and walked over as Rachel picked herself up and rub her head.

"Ow... What day is it?" As she gets up and walks over to her team mates.

"Are you guys talking about a smell?" Asked Ed looking as his two opponents smiling.

"Oh no... Please don't tell me what I think it is." Said Double D as Ed reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the source of the smell.

"OH MY GOD!" Yelled Harvy as he and everyone else looked at the rotting moldy piece of cheese that Ed was holding in his hand.

"Not THAT again!" Yelled Eddy facepalming himself angrily.

"This is just my lucky cheese chunk! Sheldon- Umm... Junior!" Said Ed as he corrected himself.

"He has had A MOLDY PIECE OF CHEESE IN HIS POCKET THIS WHOLE TIME!? THAT'S SICK!" Yelled Weiss.

"Okay, that is actually ungodly disgusting..." Commented Blake.

"I think I just lost my appetite for anything that has cheese in it now..." Said Ruby, trying her very best to not throw up.

"...Meh, I've seen worse." Said Yang crossing her arms smiling as she turned to her sister.

"Remember that rabbit Zwei caught and gave to us as a present? Well I still have it in a box under our bunk back in the dorm." Said Yang as she teammates looked at her with varying degrees of shock and disgust.

"... WHY?..." Was all Ruby could say.

"Because it was a present from Zwei!" Said Yang.

"YANG! That is DISGUSTING! GET RID OF IT!" Yelled Weiss.

"... Okay, only if you give me your crown thingy." Said Yang pointing to the piece in Weiss' hair that gives it her long pony tail. Blake facepalmed herself.

Back in the fight.

"That is completely disgusting!" Yelled Opal as Ed then held it over her head.

"Nope! It's Sheldon Jr! He's been in my pocket for 67 days now!" Said Ed as Opal started to back off.

"Ed! This is ridiculous! Get rid of that rotten piece of disambiguation at once!" Yelled Double D.

"Oh yeah? Well stinky hat!" Yelled Ed.

"Please tell me we're not resorting back to childish name calling!"

"Stinky hat!"

"Odoriferous curd coat!"

"Stinky hat!"

"Rancid Roquefort wrap!"

"Stinky hat!"

Ed and Double D continued to go back and forth as everyone just watched and observed. All the while Eddy and Harvy started to get angry. Opal looked to the left of her as she saw Rachel standing there with the look of excitement in her eyes.

"This is getting good!"

"COAT OF CANTANKEROUS CAMEMBERT!"

"STINKY HAT!" But Eddy quickly got in between them and yelled at both of them.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" After hearing this Double D and Ed turned away from one another and refused to work together.

"Are you kidding me!? We're in the middle of a FIGHT!" Yelled Opal.

"Are you serious?! We got a fight to win here!" Yelled Eddy in fury.

"My apologies Eddy, but I cannot fight under these conditions." Said Double D with a clothes peg suddenly on his nose. Eddy angrily turned around as he looked over at Ed.

"Oh look, dirt!" Said Ed.

"YOUR RUINING THE FIGHT!" Yelled Eddy as he charged at him.

"GIVE ME THE STUPID CHEESE ED!" Yelled Eddy, but Ed throws Eddy off and yells out. "Tag! Your it!" As he gets up and starts running with Eddy chasing him around the ocean side of the arena. Everyone looked as Eddy and Ed as they were running, including Double D, Team HERO, and the crowd.

"I bet 20 Lien Ed's gonna outrun Eddy." Said Yang.

"Any other bets?" Asked Yang looking at the rest of her team.

"Ugh, this is so childish... I bet 25 Lien on Eddy." Said Weiss.

All the while back down at the arena Eddy was still chasing Ed around in a comedic act all the while Ed was laughing. Until Eddy fell down in the water and the crowd started to laugh.

"Great, now what?" Asked Double D, as his legs were suddenly frozen to the ground. He looked down in panic as he looked behind him to see Harvy walking up to him with a smile.

"Umm... Excuse me, what exactly do you think your-"

"Just because your nincompoop friends are running around like chickens with their heads cut off... That doesn't mean we can't take advantage of this golden opportunity." Said Harvy walking closer as Double D began to panic.

"Ed! Eddy! Do something!" Yelled Double D as Eddy just picked himself up from the water and walked over to Ed angrily as Ed was admiring his cheese.

"Don't worry Sheldon Junior, I won't let anything happen to you." Said Ed smiling at the cheese.

"Oh Ed..." Eddy said walking up to Ed through gritted teeth. Ed happily looked at him.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Eddy snatched the cheese from Ed's hand and tossed it high up into the sky.

Back in the stands, Weiss was sitting there peacefully as she said. "I'm just happy that Ed didn't bring that disgusting wad of filth anywhere near me."

"Hey, what's that?" Asked Ruby pointing to the sky.

But before anyone knew it, it comes straight down, striking Weiss on her head as she sits there. Upon being hit, Weiss opens her eyes wide up in shock, turns to ashes, and crumbles to dust upon the ground with her white hair the only thing being non-disintegrated. Ruby stares at her and the cheese in shock.

"...Okay, I know this is Weiss' and Double D's lines but... How is that possible?..." Asked Blake.

"Oh boy, the forcefeilds seemed to have malfunctioned there for a few seconds. Luckily no one was hurt but-... I'm getting reports now that there is a biohazard within the seats of the stadium. I'm getting reports right now that they are cutting off the area and waiting for a hazmat team to come and get rid of the biohazard, but lets not let that ruin our fun, shall we? Let's get back to the fight at hand." Said Port over the announcement as everyone turned back to the fight.

Eddy smelt his hand as he rubbed it on his pant leg. "Well... At least I got rid of it. Now we can get back to the fight at hand!" Cheered Eddy, but Ed just stood there, sad and depressed that his cheese is gone. Yet again. Double D was still frozen to the ground as HERO was closing in on him. Double D, panicked, turned his head to face his two friends as he yelled.

"Ed! Eddy! A little help please!?" Yelled Double D, as Eddy and Eddy immediately jumped in and swiped at HERO, making them take a few steps back. Ed still looked visibly sad as Double D put his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Umm... Ed? I'm sorry what happened to your cheese... Again, but here. Why don't you take this handkerchief? It can be lucky too." Said Double D as Ed started to brighten up again.

"Oh, your gonna need more then luck! After we're done with you!" Yelled Harvy as the group took another step closer.

"Okay. Then how about Angus... Umm, the second, my more then lucky fishy?" Asked Ed as he pulls a fish skeleton tied around his neck from inside his shirt.

"Are you serious?! He has another one!? That's it! I'm done! Let's take them out now!" Yelled Opal as Team HERO started to walk forward. Eddy used his Swordfish to get Double D out of the ice encasing his feet.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, I have a feeling these guys are gonna make the fight last a little longer then is should. But I wanna cut it short. Ed! We need a wave!" Said Eddy turning to Ed who was smiling.

"Huh? Wave? What do you mean?" Asked Rachel curious.

"Purely metaphorical Miss Belly Volk, what Eddy means is that-"

"This is how my life ends..." Said Harvy looking up, everyone else looked up to see what he meant. They saw Ed on top of the main topmast of the pirate ship. RWBY sees this, in different seats this time because of the quarantine on the other side of the stadium.

"Oh-ho-ho YES!" Said Yang laughing.

"Ready or not, here I am!" Said Ed as he jumped and collided with the small amount of water down below.

 _ **(SPLASH!)**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The small amount of water Ed collided with created a major tsunami that ravaged the rest of the battle ring and knocked all of team HERO out of the ring. Luckily, Eddy and Double D were holding onto the ground nearby as they held on, avoiding getting blown away by the riptide.

"That... Was a really weird battle strategy." Said Ruby.

"But it worked, looks like the Ed's won! And seeing Ed jump from that height and splash into the water like that... It's giving me some ideas." Said Yang giving a malicious smile as she was drawing on something.

"YANG! Can we PLEASE go ONE DAY without you making a... What are you doing?..." Asked Blake looking over at Yang.

"Oh... You'll see in a minute." Said Yang drawing on the unconscious heiress' face.

"Anyway, it looks like the dorks have made it to the doubles round." Said Yang as Blake looked at the three Ed's. Ed was carrying Eddy on his shoulders as he was running around in circles with both of them laughing along with Double D. Double D looked up at Blake, as he waved at her and gave her a smile. She blushed as she said.

"Emphasis on dork..."

"Oh! And it looks like Team EEE wins by a landslide!" Said Oobleck.

"Umm... I believe that was actually a tidal wave." Said Port.

"Thank you Port, I'm sure we all needed to be told that to avoid confusion." Said Oobleck looking at Port adjusting his glasses, as he turned back.

"But yes, Harvy, Rachel, and Opal are all eliminated. Which means that Team EEE is the victor!" Announced Oobleck as the crowd cheered in delight along with the Eds. But as Double D got up, and cough up the rest of the water that was in his lungs. He glared at Eddy as he says.

"Next time... WARN ME BEFORE YOU DO A RADICAL MOVE LIKE THAT!" Yelled Double D pointing at Eddy as Eddy smiled.

Back at the Crow Bar, the dark haired man was still sitting there drinking his drink, as he watched the Tournament along with the bartender as he said.

"Okay, now you have to admit that THAT... Was an entertaining match." Said the bartender, as the black haired man groaned.

"Seriously? Who else could you think of that can end an entire match with three hunters in training just by splashing some water?"

"... Meh..."

"Hey Drunky! Are ya almost done?" Asked a green shirted boy as he looked inside the Crow Bar.

"Just hold on there kiddo alright?... Just a few more." Said the man slurring, clearly drunk. As the green shirted boy rolled his eyes with extreme annoyance, and continued waiting outside.

After the match, Ed Edd n Eddy made it over to the seats where Team RWBY was sitting, as they looked over at them with a delighted smile, Ruby spoke up.

"Congrads on winning guys!"

"That was pretty impressive." Admitted Blake. "Even without your suit your a force to be reckoned with." Said Blake looking at Double D, who smiled at her and said.

"Well, thank you Blake."

"And that was an awesome fighting move Ed! You knocked them out of the ring just by jumping in the water! HAHAHA!" Laughed Yang.

"Oh yes, it was indeed a memorable fight and-... Is Weiss asleep?" Asked Double D as Weiss was sitting on her seat with her face turned away from everyone else.

"Oh yeah, after the cheese hit Weiss, it knocked her out. And after they quarantined the area we moved over here. And since Weiss was unconscious well..." Yang tried to hold back laughter as she tapped Weiss shoulder. Weiss started to wake up.

"Umm... Yang? What's going on?..."

"Oh, you just fell asleep during the fight. But the Ed's already won, they're right here." Said Yang pointing over to where the Ed's were standing.

"Really?" Asked Weiss as she got up and turned to everyone.

"Happy to hear you advanced." Said Weiss as she walked over to Eddy. "Glad to hear all my training helped you out..." Said Weiss as she placed her hand on Eddy's face and smiled. But Eddy just stared at her with a face of shock, as it then transformed into a faced of hysterics as Eddy tried to hold back his laughter as best as he could. As Weiss looked around confused she saw that everyone has the same reaction as Eddy.

"What?" Asked Weiss starting to get annoyed as she crossed her arms.

Unbeknownst to her, Yang had put make up all over Weiss' face making her look like a clown. It wasn't long until Ed, Eddy, Double D, Ruby, Blake, and Yang exploded with hysterical laughter, with Eddy, Ed, Ruby, and Yang falling on the ground laughing. Blake tried to hold back her laughter as best as she could with her hand on her mouth.

"What? What's so funny?" Asked Weiss as everyone just started to laugh even harder then before. Weiss had enough of this as she pulled out her makeup kit and looked in the mirror.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!"

* * *

 **Amity Coliseum:** _Several Minutes Later._

"Now wasn't THAT an entertaining match?" Asked Oobleck.

"Indeed it was Doctor Oobleck! And I know how badly Vacuo fans must be hurting after that last battle between BRNZ and JNPR. But this next one will have them on the edge of their seats!" Said Port.

"Team NDGO of Shade is certainly a crowd favorite, but these lovely ladies are going against some of the toughest, testosterone-filled teammates we've seen so far! I'm of course talking about... Team SSSN!" Announced Port as a few spectators in the stands holding up signs with each male's face decorated with hearts, the exception being a simple image of a certain set of abs.

"Sun Wukong and his team are certainly a force to be reckoned with, and although he'll be representing the Mistral Academy of Haven, I'm sure his friends and family back in Vacuo will be cheering him along!" Announced Port as Team SSSN walks into the center of the field, waving to the cheering crowds as they do so. Neptune's waving continues until he spots his four beautiful opponents, which causes him to develop a confident attitude as he addresses the other team.

"Ladies.~"

As the crowds get ready and the teams stand on opposite sides from one another "Alright, girls, try and remember: hands above the waist." Said Neptune as cocky as he could.

"Well that seems a bit presumptuous..." Admitted Double D as Eddy started to boil in anger at the sight of Sun.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU STUPID MONKEY!" Yelled Eddy as Sun looked over at Eddy and smiled.

"Hope you liked that little gift I gave ya!" Said Sun from the ring.

"Woah, a little harsh there, huh Eddy?" Asked Ruby.

"All I could remember from last night is hanging out with Sun, Ed, and a few other guys. And when I woke up this morning, I found this stupid tattoo on my butt." Said Eddy as he got up and pulled his pants lower to reveal the words 'Wide Load' imprinted right above his butt crack as everyone started to laugh out loud.

"Ignore him, for he... Yeah, he's dumb." Said Sun grasping Neptune's arm as he apologizes. Neptune simply gives a sparkling wink to the disgusted females as the holographic roulette shows up again, landing on a yellow image of sunny dunes and stone formations until the real thing emerges from below. A small circular light even appears overhead, causing most of the crowd to don sunglasses.

"Alright! Home field advantage!" Said Nebula looking behind her and seeing her teams selection.

"Don't get too cocky! That's my turf, too!" Said Sun.

"I hope I don't get sand in my shoes." Said Scarlet looking down at his attire as the roulette begins again on the other side.

"Be cool, man." Whispered Neptune to Scarlet.

When the spinning images stop on a blue symbol of tidal waves as Dew said. "Hey! The ocean!"

"Huh?" Neptune turns and sees the random pick for himself, eyes dilated at his goggles reflect the terrifying image, a slight whimper escaping him.

"Uhh, what's wrong with Neptune?" Asked Ruby as Blake put her hand over her head.

"Oh, no." Said Blake with her face is in her hand, unable to look as the sandy beach and pirate ship wreck rises into the arena while Neptune stiffens up with fear, until she confides to a surprised Yang and the Ed's. "Neptune's ... afraid of the water."

Eddy simply fell down laughing like crazy, while Double D and Yang had surprising looks on their faces. All the while Ed asked out loud.

"Isn't Neptune supposed to be king of the sea?" Asked Ed. "Oh, no wait, that's Aquaman." Said Ed with satisfaction in his voice.

" 3, 2, 1, BEGIN!" Said Port as soon as the word is said, Neptune zooms through the enemy team and skids up the mountain behind them.

"Neptune, what are you doing?!" Yelled Sun.

"Uh, you know, just gaining the higher ground!" Said Neptune.

"On the enemy's side?!" Yelled Sun.

"They would never expect it!" Yelled Neptune.

"He's not wrong." Said Dew turning to the rest of her team.

"Open fire!" Yelled Nebula as Team NDGO charges into battle.

Team NDGO goes forward into their turf as Team SSSN follows them, Sage with his sword raised and Scarlet having ditched his coat. He comes up on Octavia Ember emerging out from a nearby arch and tries to slice her with his cutlass. She ducks under the swing and continues sliding away, past the middle of Dew and Sage getting ready to rumble. Sage hefts his giant blade overhead, only to get knocked back by Dew's spear. He glances up in time to see the blonde wave her weapon over the sand to create three small twisters that kick up dust in Sage's face. He looks around as they surround him, but doesn't realize the danger until they coalesce into one big tornado that picks him up off the ground. With his weapon torn out of his grip and screaming in panic, he's totally helpless as the winds throw him and his blade out of the arena. as Sage slams the ground with fists upon seeing his image now crossed out on the holographic board.

"And NDGO gains the advantage!" Said Oobleck.

Octavia slides in front of Sun and Scarlet, who ready themselves to fight her just as she spins her sword around and produces a wave of flame that kicks up dust in their faces. Sun manages to jump out of the cloud just in time to call for his replacement in fighting the redhead.

"Neptune!" Yelled Sun as Neptune saw his leader run from the duel, Neptune leaps down from his position and cocks his gun. Octavia attempts to use another fire attack to blind Neptune, but he simply puts on his goggles and fires a bolt as his opponent, who blocks it with her blade right before seeing Sun leap out of nowhere to deliver a neck-snapping kick to her face. Now furious, Octavia brings her blade onto Sun's Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in its staff form as he spins it all around his body while hitting several parts of hers. He ends it with a jab that knocks Octavia on her back in the sand.

"Oh! And we're down to 3-on-3!" Announced Port.

Sun looks at Neptune fighting with Gwen as she circles him with her flying knives and Scarlet attempting to go weapon-to-weapon with Dew. She merely calls upon another sandy cyclone to lift Scarlet up, and he revolves around the spiral until it launches him over the shipwreck. It seems like he's about to be eliminated at well, but he extends his arms and manages to dive onto a part of the mast, almost losing his balance once the pole's under his feet. He eventually finds his balance right when Nebula closes in and launches an arrow with her crossbow at the mast, using it to jump right up to where Scarlet is. She folds up the sides of her weapon into a blade to cross swords with her opponent, the both of them ducking and missing or getting hit by the hilts until Nebula slams her metal over Scarlet's and forces him to lean back on the post. Luckily, he manages to get his sword back out from the trap and feign a swing at Nebula's feet before knocking into her with his elbow, causing the NDGO leader to fall into the sand below.

From his position, Scarlet sees Gwen continue to throw her knives, and he smirks before whipping out his pistol and shooting the hilt guard as a grappling hook to get her by the ankle.

"Gotcha!" Said Scarlet as he uses the cord to lift Gwen into the air while he slowly comes down to the ground, only to land directly beneath her as she attempts to protect her modesty while knives start raining down from her dress. Scarlet quickly adopts a pose that somehow allows him to miss every single blade that comes crashing down into the sand at his feet, which he gives a sigh of relief to. His luck doesn't hold when Dew leaps near Sun, causing the monkey Faunus to find his new improvised weapons in the form of two coconuts he knocks out the palm tree beside him, which he throws at his opponent only to get them knocked right back at him, now spontaneously catching fire as they travels. Sun narrowly misses them both, but Scarlet gets one straight to the face, and the other lands in a place that makes him squeal in unimaginable pain while dropping his Aura levels into elimination.

*Sighs* Nuts!" Said Sun as he looks from Scarlet to Dew as she summons a few water blue tornadoes that he tries to dodge around. "Uh, Neptune? Could use some help, buddy!"

"Uh, you know, uh, it would probably be better if you came over here! Yeah, I can guard this... sector! We're in lockdown mode!" Said Neptune coming up with more lame excuses.

Sun looks around infuriated as Nebula manages to shoot the cord holding Gwen up in the background. "What are you talking about? There's nothing to lock down!"

"Lockdown! Right! You got it!" Said Neptune.

Sun, jumping out from Dew's attempt to pierce him with her spear as he calls out to Neptune. "Dude, I know you're afraid of water, but you gotta-" But Sun stops yelling when a blue shot knocks an attacking Dew out of midair and into the water.

"There! I helped! Are you happy now!? Also, I am not afraid of water, and I have no idea what you are talking about!" Yelled Neptune back as Dew manages to get back up as Nebula and Gwen join their comrade, lifting their weapons and ready to fight once more.

"NEPTUNE!" Yelled Sun.

"Okay, fine! Just get out of the water!" Yelled Neptune as he jumps over to a spot near the coastal line next to Sun, and he unfolds his weapon into its trident form before tip-toeing forwards and, eyes closed, plunges the sparking prongs into the water. The energy surges through the deep until the remaining members of NDGO are electrocuted and kneel in the water, smoking and defeated with the sound of the buzzer. In celebration of this, Sun and Neptune bump chests as they cheered and danced like geeks.

"And with that, Team SSSN moves on to the doubles round! You know what I call that victory?" Asked Port turning to Oobleck.

"Shocking?"

"No, well earned. What you said is stupid." Said Port as Oobleck turned away frowning. Back with the Ed's and RWBY they looked on as Eddy started to laugh even more.

"Those two idiots dance like they have bricks shoved up their butts HAHA!" Laughed Eddy.

"Umm... I thought you would've wanted them to lose." Said Yang.

"Nah, in fact, I hope we can face them in the doubles round later for some good old fashioned payback for what he did to my butt." Said Eddy.

"Well, looked like the blockheads are moving to the doubles round." Said Yang as Sun looks over to Blake and smiles.

"Hmm... Emphasis yet again, on blockhead." Said Blake.

"This feels a bit like a bit of a Déjà vu if ya ask me." Said Ruby looking at the familiar sight.

Back as the Qrow Bar, Kevin and Rolf were still waiting outside for their 'leader' to come out of the bar. Kevin was pacing constantly looking at his watch while Rolf was sitting on the side of the street.

"What's taking him?" Yelled Kevin as he looked back at his watch. "I got a bad feeling in my gut about this Rolf!" Said Kevin still nervously pacing.

"Should Rolf rub Kevin's belly with the oil of fermented pigs?" Offered Rolf as Kevin stopped pacing and turned to him.

"What?"

"Hey guys!" But their conversation was interrupted as Jonny ran back over to them. "People were just leaving perfectly good bubble gum on the side walk! What idiots, huh? More gum for me then!" Said Jonny as he was chewing his street gum and Kevin looked at him annoyed, crossing his arms.

"Can you try going ONE day without doing something weird?" Asked Kevin.

"Why would I waist a whole day?" Asked Jonny as he looked over at the piece of wood in his hand.

"Right Plank?" The piece of wood didn't respond.

"Anyway, is Qrow still in there?" Asked Jonny pointing at the bar.

"Oh yeah... Captain Deadbeat is still in there getting as drunk as he could get. Not sure how many brain cells ha has left... Not that he had many to begin with." Said Kevin.

Back in the bar, the bartender was whistling at the screen, back in his establishment with its one customer. "Now that was a match!"

"Heh, that was a mess!" Said Qrow lightly slurring his words.

"Come on man, you didn't like them, the Vale kids, or any of the rounds before that? What fight are you here for?" Asked the bartender.

Qrow looks out the window and sees an aircraft with elegant ribbons flying from its wings behind him.

"That one." Said Qrow as he finishes his drink as the world sways with the happily inebriated Huntsman until he slams the glass down on the counter and tosses a few Lien alongside it. "Happy Vytal Festival!"

The bartender watches as his sole patron staggers away and puts down the glass he just finished cleaning, only to knock it down and shatter it when he reaches for another one. "Aw, gee darn it!"

As Qrow staggers out of the bar, the three kids look over at him... Drunk.

"Oh, well look at this, cirrhosis the wonder hunter. How many drinks did you have this time?" Asked Kevin annoyed.

"I'm-I'm not drunk, alright? I just have a speech impediment." Said Qrow as he quickly turned around and vomited in the trash can behind him. "And a stomach virus..." Slurred Qrow as he lost his balance and fell.

"And an inner rear infection..." Slurred Qrow on the ground.

"Should Rolf nurture him with a bowl of Nano's pre-chewed seven-course dinner?" Asked Rolf as he took out a bowl of 'soup' out of nowhere.

"Rolf, you know the drill. You guys grab his legs, I'll grab his arms." Said Kevin as he grabbed Qrow's arms and Jonny and Rolf grabbed his legs as they started to carry him out. All the while Qrow was still slurring.

"You guys are my BEST FRIENDS EVER!..."

"We're happy to be friends too! Right Plank?" Said Jonny, still helping to carry the guy.

"Maybe we should just stop by a bridge..." Said Kevin very annoyed and angered.

Back at the Festival... The four girls and the three boys get up from their seats and start to head out just as the same ribbon-adorned craft passes over the Coliseum, causing Weiss to stop in her tracks and Ruby to bounce into her along with Eddy.

"Weiss, why'd ya stop?" Asked Eddy.

"Weiss what are you looking at?" Asked Ruby as Weiss looked up at the aircraft with a strange expression on her face.

"Umm, snowflake, are you aright?" Asked Eddy waving his hand in front of her face.

"She's here!" Said Weiss as she started to dash over to the airship with Eddy and Ruby behind her. Eddy wondered what she meant by 'her'... Was it her sister that Weiss mentioned a few times? He just had to find out.

* * *

 **White Fang Base:**

In an unknown area of operations, Adam Taurus, who was leading the White Fang. Over look his brothers and sisters move supplies and equipment around for a big operation they were planning. They knew that they were going to bring true peace with this. No more war. No more discrimination. No more living in fear. No more humans...

As Adam continued to overlook the operations of the White Fang. A a short girl in a white hoodie walked up to him as she pulled her hood down revealing that she was a spiral horned Faunus.

"Sir, I am finished with my mission. And I am ready to relay the information." Said the little girl as the masked boy turned around and looked down at her.

"And what do you have to report on?"

"The traitor that you disgusted... Blake Belladonna, I believe I may know someone we can use to hurt her. Someone she loves." Said the little Faunus as Adam visibly grew more and more interested.

"And who is this... Character, she cares for?"

"From what I heard sir, he is actually an alien from another universe. And he is the man in the metal suit that attacked the Redcaps and who helped defeat Mars... His name is Edd, but everyone calls him Double D. No known last name."

"Double D huh?... So you say Blake, LIKES this filthy human?..."

"Yes sir, and I am certain the feeling of love is neutral..."

"Well then... I suppose we must find a way to ruin this 'aliens' life then." Said Adam as he grew a malevolent smile on his face. "I will make both him and my poor sweet Blake Belladonna pay, for their crimes against the White Fang... Against us..." Adam turned to the girl as he said.

"You've done your work well... You may leave and continue with your spying..." Said Adam as the girl respectfully bowed to him and left. But as Adam turned around, he was surprised to see Roman Torchwick's right hand girl standing in front of him in a Atlas military uniform. To any other person it would shock them to be face to face with this sociopathic ice cream woman. But Adam wasn't shocked or afraid by her. He stared down at her in annoyance, annoyed that a worthless human thought they were worthy of HIS time.

"What is it human?" Asked Adam very impatient. Neo just smiled as she held a metal box in her hands. I had a note on it. it said.

 _'A little gift to help you take down those brats at Beacon, and continue on with your little death cult activities.'_

 _~Love, Roman Torchwick_

Adam was still unperturbed, but as he opened up the metal box and looked at the red glowing gem inside of it. He couldn't believe it... He grabbed ahold of the red gem and lifted it up. As he gazed at it, he could feel all the power rocket through him like a missile. He grew another malevolent smile looking at the massive amount of red aura his body can now produce. The power the White Fang has been searching for, for so long was now in his hand. He looked over at Neo who was still smiling at him, Adam actually gave a small smile back as he said.

"I never say this to humans but, I must thank you and your boss for this little gift you have given me..." Said Adam as Neo nodded happily and malevolently as him. A she then shattered using her semblance and disappearing. But Adam didn't care about her, all he cared about was destroying this so called 'Double D'. And show him the true power of the Gem of Sidorak, the White Fang, and Adam himself. He was already mapping out sick and vindictive plans in his head.

 **A/N: So not much about this chapter, once again I like to thank to thank Mr. Green 37 (All in one word) for giving me his OC Team for the Ed's to fight against.** **S** **o as always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	35. Shady Activity

**A/N: This chapter take place during 'New Challengers...' and 'It's Brawl in the Family'. Enjoy.**

 **City of Vale:** _During 'Round One', 'New Challengers...', and 'It's Brawl in the Family'._

Within the darker, more dingy and dangerous side of the glorious city of Vale. A man walks down the dungy streets with a comic book in his hands. 'The Curse of Evil Tim' it read. It would be unusual indeed for this man to be reading it, but he wasn't reading this for fun. He was doing his own investigating. Since he knows Ozpin and the other authority figures of the Atlas military and teachers of the academy were hiding something big from him. And he didn't like it when he's kept in the dark. Baron Semdi already looked over the comic book he got from Ed over a billion times and had no leads. But from what he read in the comic book... He usually manipulates others into helping him, like in the book how he manipulates others to get what he wants either from his words or his magic.

"Hmm, can't really be sure where this Evil Tim is... But if he manipulates people like he says he does, maybe I can stop by and ask Redcaps boys what they know about him." Said Baron as he closed the comic book, drank the rest of his black coffee that was in his plastic cup, as he walked over to the night club where he knew that Robin's boys hanged out. Being a scam artist and somewhat involved in crime for parts of his life he knew many criminal hideouts throughout the city. He remembers everything he used to do back in the good old days. Ahhhh... Those were the days. Like when he would commit the obscure crime of people stuffing squirrels down their pants and gamboling on it, or when he illegally smuggled pandas across Remnant, or cheating in poker games and running off with peoples (more precisely criminals) money that he tricked out of them, or trying to raise an emu farm... Ahhh... The good old days...

Anyway after he put his comic book away and threw out his coffee he walked over to the club under the bridge. As he walked in front of the doors he pushed them open to see the regular typical type of bar that you would see. With a dance floor, tables, multi colored lights, a bar counter, and dozens of people dancing on the dance floor, at the tables, or at the bar counter with friends talking and guys flirting with girls. Not to mention as Baron walked in he looked around him to see several men in black suits, red ties, black hats, and red sunglasses eyeing him. He either smiled at them or just ignored them. He knew they were supposed to be security, he knew that they were supposed to take care of any type of 'problem' that happens. He wasn't going to cause trouble unless they provoke him. He make have been a questionable guy when it came to tricking others out of their money and just in general... But he was actually not a very violent bloodthirsty person. He only fights if others start it off first.

Samedi walked over to the bar counter as he saw a tall man standing there. A tall man with short hair and a black suit as he was cleaning a glass with a rag. He was focusing on cleaning the glass until he looked back up and saw a man in a dark suit and hat walk up to him with a skull cane in his hand. Junior instantly gave a suspicious look as he put the glass with the rest of the clean glasses as he reached under the bar counter and gripped his bat bazooka. Just in case. As the man in black walked up to Junior, he stopped and leaned on the bar counter looking at Junior remaining silent.

"Can I help you?" Asked Junior.

"Yeah, I'm looking for one of the Red Cap's hangouts. And I know this place is a magnet for gangs and criminals, so would you mind pointing me in their direction, sir?" Asked Samedi nonchalantly.

"I'm not sure what you think, but any criminal that comes in here should be reported to the cops. Because it is ILLEGAL to be harboring a criminal, or criminals." Said Junior. Baron just remained silent as he smiled and reached into his pocket. Junior's grip on his weapon tightened as his henchmen who were sitting near by began to grab ahold of their own weapons. But as Samedi pulled his hand out of his pocket he had Lien in his hand as he threw it on the counter. Junior looked down at the money as he lossened the grip on his weapon and looked back up at his henchmen, signaling them that there was no threat at the moment. Junior grabbed the lien as he looked through them. There was over 10,000 worth of Lien there. He placed it back on the table as he looked back at Samedi.

"... Your not a cop or a hunter right? Because that's something I don't need." Said Junior as Baron rolled his eyes and took the lien back.

"Fine, I'll just look somewhere else then." Baron was about to leave, but was stopped.

"Wait, wait..." Baron turned back back. "Your not gonna cause any trouble in my bar right? Because I had some REALLY bad experiences with hunters in my bar."

"I promise, I only want to talk to the Red Caps... No harm to you, your bar, or your men... Just where their hiding out." Samedi put his money back on the counter. Junior looked back at Samedi for one more second as he took it and put it in his pocket.

"There in the back, they also have guns and stuff just to give you a little warning." Said Junior.

"The weapon under the counter." Junior was about to flat out refuse, until Baron pulled out even more lien then before and put it on the counter. Junior looks at him again, and takes the money. Junior reaches under the counter and took out his bat bazooka. He unloaded the ammo putting it on the counter and handing the weapon to Samedi. Samedi simply took the ammunition from the weapon and put them in his pocket. Junior gave a confused look as he put the unloaded weapon back under the counter.

"Anything else I can get you?" Asked Junior as he started to smile.

"Radio contact your security, and tell them if they see me at all, no matter what I do, don't attack me." Junior was yet again extremely suspicious of this. But that all changed as Samedi pulled out five times the Lien he gave Junior before and put it on the counter, causing Junior to easily forget his suspicions as he snatched the money up, pulled out his radio, and spoke into it.

"This is Junior, attention all security, if you see a man walking around in black DO NOT engage, no matter what he does. Understand?" All the security on the line responded with a united 'yes'.

Samedi nodded as he said. "Thank you." As he walked to the back. He kept walking until he made his way to the door at the very back end of the bar, a more uninviting darker part. As he made his way to the door. He came across two large men with guns in their hands and holding guns. They spotted Samedi as they looked over him, both men being pretty tall. As Baron stopped in front of them he looked up at them as they spoke to him.

"What do you think your doing?" Asked one of the thugs in a threatening tone.

"Hello young men, I'm just here to talk with the other members of your little pride meeting that's going on in there. I just wanna ask them a few questions." Samedi said smiling.

"...You have five seconds to get out of here before we blow your head off." Threatened one of the thugs as he started to count "One... Two..."

"*Sigh*... It could've been much simpler." Sighed Samedi as he turned to the thug counting and quickly punched him in the face knocking him out. The other thug quickly tried to shoot Samedi but Baron quickly bashed the thugs joints with his cane until he finished off his attack and knocked the man out cold with a kick to the head. After he took care of the guards, he walked up to the door and knocked on it a couple of times. There were a few collective groans behind the door as another second passed and one of the Red Caps got up and opened up the door. He was wearing the standard Red Cap uniform. Basically regular clothes with a red bandana on his head.

"For the love of Oum, what do you two idiots want this ti-..." The Red Cap stopped talking as he saw the man in black standing in front of him and smiling. The Red Cap member looked down and saw the two guards knocked out.

"Hello there sir, I'm selling girl scout cookies for my troop. Would ya like to buy one?" Asked Samedi joking as the man just stared at him. "No but seriously, I'm trying to hunt down a guy called Evil Tim, so if you can just help me that would-"

 _ **(SLAM!)**_

The man slammed the door in Baron's face as there was more muffled talking behind the door that sounded a bit panicked. "Couldn't say I tried to be civil." Said Samedi as he kicked the door open to see a nice looking room with about ten Red Cap members sitting there either playing cards or getting a little friendly with the girls that were in dresses that were hanging out with them... Looked to be four ladies of the night. Anyway.

"Hey there, I need to talk to you. Ladies, please excuse us." The four women didn't respond to Samedi and just sat there. Samedi let out a sigh of frustration as he held the end of his cane to the ceiling and activated it's gun mode, putting three holes in the ceiling.

 _ **(BANG!) (BANG!) (BANG!)**_

The women panicked as they got back up and started to run out the door. "Yeah, go and be free girls. And while your at it go find a more dignified jobs and ones that benefit society." As the girls left, he turned back to the Red Caps as they were visibly gripping their weapons ready to fight.

"Look, I'm not really looking for a fight here and go through this little song and dance. I just want some info, and you can leave without a scratch." Said Samedi. But the thugs didn't listen as they got up and aimed their guns at the man.

"*Groans* Okay, I guess we're fighting then." Said Samedi as half of the men started to fire at him while the other half grab a hold of their knives and blunt beating objects. Baron twirled his staff at such a speed blocking the bullets and bouncing off of his cane and ricochet off of it. As the thugs stopped firing for a second Samedi immediately hopped in as he used his vicious kicks and cane combat to knock all the jokers around. Kicking one into the wall. Knocking another one out with his cane. As several tried to jump him Samedi dodged as he activated yet another mechanism on his cane making the skull on the top to protrude spikes all over it as the skull part fell off of the cane, falling to the floor revealing that it was connected to the cane by a chain. Baron whipped the spiked skull around knocking most of the thugs into the walls and the ceiling.

One thug tried to run up to him and hit him with a crow bar as Baron used his chain to wrap around the crow bar and snatch it away as he kicked the man away. Using the crow bar that was still wrapped around his cane chain he hit another man that was running at him with a knife. But Baron didn't see that another man ran up from behind him and tried to brake his arm. But Baron managed to combat this as he grabbed a hold of the mans arm and flipped him into a table shattering it. Baron quickly bent down and asked.

"What made you think it would be a good idea to take me down without a weapon princess?"

"...Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Moaned the man in a pained high pitched voice.

"Oh calm down you baby, you should only have like four broken bones at most." Quipped Samedi, bit he wasn't paying attention as out of nowhere a man tackled Samedi sending him back. As he looked up at the man he saw that he had two gauntlets on with what looked to be barb wire wrapped around them.

"And who are you supposed to be young man?" Asked Samedi, smiling.

"The names 'The Stinger'! And your going down!" Yelled the young man with a cocky smile.

"Hmmm... Is that what your mommy named you? Your do all your ex-girlfriends call you that ironically?" Asked Samedi angering 'The Stinger'.

"Oh, you are gonna pay!" Yelled the Stinger as he started swinging at Samedi who dodged every attack, but as Stinger was about to throw his seventh punch Baron threw the man up against the ceiling as he used the ice Dust in the skull part of his cane to freeze him to the ceiling.

"I got a new name for you when you get to prison. How about 'The chump'? I think it has a good ring to it." Said Samedi as he was about to turn to the two leaders of the group that he left for last.

"Alright guys, I want you to tell me everything you-" He looked around him and didn't find anybody. He looked over to the entrance and saw that the door was hanging ajar and swinging. "...Know... Ugh, darn it!" Yelled Samedi as he ran out of the room. As he ran over to the front of the night club he saw the two men running out of there. Baron caught up with them as he loaded his cane up with fire Dust and blasted it at them, but only managed to severally damage the night club as the two men ran out the door. The henchmen saw this, but didn't act do to Juniors orders. So they just let the man in black run out the door. The Malachite Twins noticed this as they made their way over to Junior was still wiping down one of the tables.

"Umm, Junior. You know that guys just caused thousands of lien's worth of damage right? Why can't we go after him?" Asked Melanie.

"He can wreak this place all he wants. Because that generous, generous man just gave me over 1,000,000 lien." Said Junior happily as he handed Melanie the lien he received.

"With this money, we won't just rebuild whatever damages happen. But we'll also be able to upgrade this place and even give the employees a higher pay grade." Said Junior happily as the two girls continued to look over the lien, with faces of realization.

"Umm... Junior these are fakes." Junior looked at them as Miltia said that.

"What?"

"Yeah see, there's no picture of Remnant anywhere on them, there are no numbers anywhere on them, and finally... They are printed on some type of crackers." Said Miltia as she took a bite out of one of the counterfeit lien.

Juniors eye slightly twitched out of pure rage.

Outside, the two thugs dashed out of the bar as Baron was on their tail. As they were getting into their drive away vehicle, but they stopped as they looked over, and they saw Baron standing there, aiming the face of his skull cane directly at them loaded with lightning Dust. The two thugs didn't want to find out what would happen if he shot the car they were in with it, so they just sat there.

"Okay, now that I have your attention. I want you to tell me everything you know about Evil-" But Baron wasn't able to finish as what seemed to be a regular person walking on the street, run up and scratch him like some type of wild animal. Baron quickly jumped back as the lady who attacked Baron, turned back to the thugs with glowing purple eyes as she said, in a more haunting voice.

 _"Leave, now."_ The thugs fearfully complied as they started up their car and drove away.

Baron looked over at the lady as he yelled. "Lady! What the heck are you doing?!" The 'lady' didn't respond as she slowly stumbled towards Baron in a jerking motion with glowing purple eyes. Baron gave a confused and slightly frightened look. This was no normal lady. But he knew he could take her on. But as he was about to prepare for battle he heard more inhuman screaming as he looked around him and saw several more normal looking civilians crawl his way. Yes. They were crawling on their hands and feet like lizards or bugs as they made their way towards Samedi with their glowing purple eyes.

"Wait... Glowing purple eyes?..." Baron realized that these things were connected with Evil Tim in some way. They saved the Red Cap thugs as they were crawling closer to him and growling like animals.

"This is bad, really bad." Said Samedi as he grabbed ahold of his cane and pulled out the blade that was seethed within it. Many of them got back up on their two feet as they started to charge at him. Samedi held his blade in front of him as he blocked an attack from one of those 'people'. One of them ran closer to Samedi as they started swiping their hands at him. But as Baron was blocking their attacks, he accidentally cut one of their fingers off. He looked at that 'person' in shock as it said.

"I'm so sorry about that! I never meant to cut off your- WOAH!" Samedi wasn't able to finish as the same one whose fingers he chopped off before tackles him to the ground as the ghoul held him down and tried biting at him. But Baron managed to hold off the vicious creature with his cane. The savage tried to bite at him, but Baron held him back. But as he looked over to the creatures hand, the one were he cut off it's fingers, he saw that it had no blood. As he looked back up at the creature that was still trying to take a bite out of him, he pushed it back by its face. Until Samedi just punched him and sent the creature flying back. As Samedi quickly picked himself back up, he looked at his gloved hand only to see skin colored residue on his palm and his fist. As he looked back at the 'person' he knocked off he saw that half of it's face looked rotten and dead looking, while the other half looked bright, normal, and living.

It took another moment until Samedi realized that these were not humans. He remembered the battle from several weeks ago with the Ed's, they fought several zombie like creatures with glowing purple eyes. These were just Evil Tim's undead minions, walking around as normal people wearing makeup to hide their undead appearance until they see something that's a threat to Evil Tim. They were already dead, Samedi pulled out his blade once more as he held it in front of him. One of the creatures screamed at it lunged at him, but he promptly cut it in half with his blade. The others roared as they lunged into the blender as well.

Each one of them were cut to pieces, never to rise again. But as he could see if he could somehow get any information out of them, their 'dead dead' bodies dissolved into mush. Baron managed to quickly scoop up a sample of the slime as he put it in a safe place. He looked back up at the last monster, the lady who attacked him before, as she dashed over to him as Samedi was holding her back. Just as he was doing this cop cars pulled up as police got out of them and aimed their weapons at Samedi.

"Step away from the person and put your hand in the air right now, Mister!" Yelled one of the cops as they walked closer.

"I don't think you understand! They attacked me! This is CLEARLY NOT how people are supposed to act!" Yelled Samedi still struggling with the creature. Until he had enough and kicked the creature back. The undead monstrosity hissed at him as she tried to attack him once again. But was promptly sliced down the middle by Samedi.

"Open fire! Open fire!" Yelled one of the cops as they started firing at Baron. But Baron managed to dodge the bullets as he turned around and park core his way up a nearby small building. As he landed he said

"Ugh... Has the whole world gone insane?!"

* * *

 **An Abandoned Theater in Vale:** _During 'Round One', 'New Challengers...', and 'It's Brawl in the Family'._

Within an abandoned theater in Vale, a young man wearing a black and dark blue suit with dark blue hair combed back sitting in a chair with the look of fear on his face and bruises all over his face. He was sitting in what looked to be a dressing room of some type with old abandoned looking mirrors and posters from old plays from long ago along with other old forgotten memorabilia. But he wasn't the only one there, as there were several Red Cap guards standing around and their boss standing in the shadows in the corner.

"Now, where were we?" Asked the man in a Irish accent as he walked out of the shadows.

"Now, let me clear this up right? I told you to tell your father to start paying us more 'funds' so we can keep our little deal going. Along with a few more weapons. Your father said 'no' and called me a 'insane freak' right?" Asked the hunched back man as he started to walk further out of the shadows with his cane in his hands.

"Wait, wait, PLEASE! I'll give you money just- OPH!" The boy was silenced as the man poked him hard in the stomach with his cane. Robin Senior let out a laugh as he walked up to face the boy, removing the cigar from his mouth and blowing a puff of smoke into the boys face as he coughed. The short man continued to walk around the boy a little more until he turned the end of his cane into a cattle prod.

"I'm going to ask you one last _(ZAP!)_ time, Angeber." Said Robin as he crackled his prod to become even more intimidating. He walked up to Angeber and pulled his head back as he aimed the prod at his face.

"What are you going to tell your father now, boy?" Asked Robin.

"That were gonna send you more money and weapons! I promise! I'll make my father do it!" Said the boy panicked.

"You know, it's funny. Your lips are flappin', but they anit makin' the words I wanna hear." Said Robin as he started to giggle and prod at the scared boy sitting at the chair. But he was stopped at someone immediately opened the door and slammed it. Robin looked over angrily and yelled.

"What the heck are you two morons doin'?" Asked Robin as the two thugs pressed their bodies up against the door. Clearly running away from something.

"We were attacked and followed by some guy. A hunter I think, he took down most of our guys and tracked us here!" Said one of the men.

"Wait a minute, you said a HUNTER just took out my men, and was following you two, and you two idiots LED HIM HERE!?" Yelled Robin.

"Well... I think we lost him." Said one of the thugs. But before Robin could yell at them any more they heard the sound of a car driving, as it was getting closed and closer.

"What's that?" Asked one of the thugs in the room. As the sound grew closer and closer, it sounded like a car was driving towards the...

"Oh hell..." Said Robin as a car crashed into the room through the door where the two thugs were trying to hold the door close.

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

As everyone in the room tried to pick themselves back up, Baron was in the car sitting in the drivers seat while a petrified looking woman was sitting in the passenger seat. He looked over to her as he said.

"Thanks again for letting me borrow your car lady." She remained quiet. "... Are you alright?"

"I think I'm dead." Responded the woman still scared.

"Yeah, your find." Said Samedi as he got out of the crashed car and closed the door.

"If any cops come around. Tell them you've been drinking." Said Samedi as he walked over to all the Red Caps that were in the room as they got up. As Robin got up and waved the dust away he yelled.

"Get him!" The five Red Caps in the room did as their boss told them as they charged at Samedi with knives, blunt objects, and guns. Samedi would take care of them with no problem. First one that charged at him with a knife. He simply grabbed the man's arm, twisted and broke it, as he flipped him and in mid-air he kicked him into a wall. As Baron looked over to see the other four thugs charging at him, Samedi pulled his hat down as he smirked and quickly loaded his cane with lightning Dust. The skull of his cane crackled with electricity as the spikes protruded around it. Baron hopped into battle as he started pummeling all the thugs with his electrical cane as he knocked each of them down with one hit. Probably due to the beating of a cane with over 200,000 volts of electricity surging through it. After he finally took the last man down, he turned and looked at Robin. Robin gave a bit of a nervous smile as he started to back off.

"Now hold on..." Robin said backing off, but Baron walked forward holding the cane in his hands like how a golfer would.

"NOW HOLD ON ONE BLOODY MINUTE-!"

"FORE!" Samedi hit Robin with his cane sending him flying into a mirror breaking it.

"Okay! Please let's just talk about- AHH!" Baron grabbed Robin senior again and tossed him to the other side of the room as he placed his foot on Robins back.

"Damnit! Can you let me finish one sent- Agh!" Baron applied pressure to Robin's back.

"Evil Tim, I know you work with him. I'm trying to hunt him down. Tell me where he is."

"You think I keep every tab of every geezer in this city?! And what make you think I'm gonna tell you anything bloke?" Asked Robin as Baron flipped him over and punched him twice in the face. As he grabbed him by his collar and pinned him against the wall.

"Look, I'm not usually this violent, but today I was attacked by nine zombies who were disguised as people with glowing purple eyes and then the cops shoot at me for defending myself! I am sick and tired! Tell me what the heck is going on! Tell me where Evil Tim is!"

"Okay! Okay!" Said Robin as he was about to talk, as a looming shadow was on one side of the room. "I don't know exactly where he is or what he's planning, but I know he's taking refuge in the abandoned tunnels underneath the city, and he has DOZENS of those zombie things disguised as normal people to spy for him I guess. But if I had to guess, I would say Evil Tim-" Robin wasn't able to finish as Baron suddenly lost his grip on the crime lord as something was wrapped around his leg and he was dragged across the floor until he was hanging up side down in front of an open door that led to the second set of seats above the abandoned stage.

As he hung up side down, he saw a man still encased in shadows walk over to him with a huge metal hook for a hand. He tried to slash Baron's head off, but Baron head butted the man in shadows and managed to cut himself free. Baron made his way to the abandoned theater itself standing in front of the stage. Looking at where he once was, he saw his assailant jump off the second set of seats and land in front of Baron. He could be seen in full view now. He was standing around 6'4 tall, was black, short hair, a thick overcoat, black clothing under it from what Baron observed, and a giant sickle-like hook were his right hand was supposed to be.

The man stared Samedi down as they started to circle one another.

"And you are?..." Asked Samedi.

"Why do you care?" Asked the man in a gruff voice.

"Well, if your going to kill me I might as well know your name."

"Fine. Daniel Robitaille. I already know yours." Said the man pointing at Baron with his meat cleaver of a metal hook.

"Course you do, you were sent to kill me. So, let me guess, Evil Tim sent you, huh?"

"I don't disclose my clients to my targets." Said Daniel as he took a step closer, then another one, then another one until the two men collided with one another. Baron using his cane and Daniel using his hand sickle. The theme of _Riven_ by _Mark Petrie_ started to play as the two started going at one another. Daniel swinging his sickle but Baron using his cane to stop and dodge Daniels blows. Daniel gave a series of strikes but Baron managed to dodge them all successfully and counter Daniel's last attack by redirecting his sickle and smashing him in the ankles and the face with his cane as he managed to kick him back a few feet. As Daniel picked himself back up, he charged at Baron with his sickle. But luckily Baron jumped out of the way and the only thing that Daniel hit was a few seats in the theater causing them to fly in all directions. Daniel was still constantly trying to hit Baron but Baron was just too fast. That was until Daniel got luckily and managed to hit baron three times with his sickle as he grabbed him and tossed him into a wall splintering it. As Baron picked himself up and pulled himself together he saw that Daniel charged at him once more with his sickle. But Baron managed to block it with his own blade that he keeps in his cane as he kicked the other man away.

Baron quickly seethed his blade as he loaded the skull up with fire Dust as he started firing it at Daniel. Daniel managed to dodge most of the blows but two managed to hit his right arm.

"Direct hit!" Said Baron. But Daniel just turned to him and gave out a laugh as his right arm was burning. As the arm fabric started to burn away, Daniel used his left arm to tear the faric off revealing that his entire right arm was mechanical with a huge hook-sickle at the end of it.

"A robotic arm? That's pretty cool." Admitted Baron.

"I hope you like it, because it will be the weapon that will strike you down!" Yelled Daniel as the hook from his mechanical arm fell off and hit the ground. Revealing that it was connected to a metal cable. Daniel smirked as he started to swing the sickle around the entire room at ludicrous speeds. With enough force to make tears through the walls, ceiling, and floor but also cause seats to fly around. Baron jumped out of the way of the incoming hook multiple times as he started running and jumping on the balconies of the theater using the gun mode of his cane to fire at the assassin. But Daniel either dodged them or blocked them with his metal arm. Daniel already knew he was going nowhere with his attack as he retracted the hook back to his arm. As it retreated back, the hook flipped back as it was revealed to now be a Dust cannon. Daniel saw Baron as he was speeding towards him, but managed to use a blast of ice Dust as he managed to freeze the hunter in place.

That's when Robitaille walked up to him and started slashing him with his sickle, as he then grabbed Baron by his throat with enough strength to tear him out of the ice he was stuck in and hit him three more times with his sickle, as Robitaille flipped his sickle back and aimed the cannon directly a Baron's face. Firing it with wind Dust. Sending Baron directly into the wall, basically shattering it. As Baron was on his knees, he picked himself up and looked at his attacker, who was walking closer to him. Baron picked himself back up, still felling all the pain of his injuries. As he reached into his pocket and pulled out his spherical small orbs filled with his own personal ingredients. He pulled one out and threw it at Daniel. Daniel instinctively sliced the tiny orb in two as it instantly surrounded him in a white fog. He looked around confused as he asked.

"Wh-What is this? Why do my eyes burn?" Asked Daniel as he started to rub his extremely irritated eyes. It must have been something in the tiny orb.

"A little potion I made. It's ingredients includes sand, tiny glass shards, chlorine, a chemical meant to keep all of it in a gas form for a while, and some Dust put in there as well." Said Baron as he loaded his cane with water Dust as he dashed back and forth through the fog using his blade as he slashed at him. With the water Dust he managed to use his blade to absorb more and more water from his body, effectively massively dehydrating him. As Samedi manage to land his final hit, it actually caused Daniel to be launched from the fog and into the old stage shattering it. As the assassin picked himself up from his knock down, he looked over at Samedi. As Samedi asked.

"Had enough?"

"Not...*Pant* yet..." Said Samedi as he stood up on his two feet and a terrible buzzing sound can be heard. Baron gave a confused look as Daniel lifted his hands and closed his eyes. And before Baron knew it, through the open abandoned doors of the theater, thousands upon thousands of bees started flying into the room and around Daniel.

"Oh, this isn't good." Said Samedi as the bees started to swarm around Baron and viciously attacking them. He had basically no way of defending himself besides loading his cane up with fire and lightning trying to burn the bees to death. But there was just to many of them an d their attack was just too overwhelming. Baron was about to scum to the bees. But at that moment, someone out of nowhere broke into the theater. Both Baron and Daniel wore faces of confusion as the person dashed into the room, faster then either of them could clearly see. The man sped up to Daniel as he started viciously beating him. Daniel was unprepared as the man kept viciously pummeling him with his fists so fast and so powerful. The man had sharp razors on his knuckles as he caused sever lacerations all over the man, but it stopped as the man gives one last solid punch to Daniels face that it caused him to go flying through the wall to the outside. As Daniel picked himself up from the alleyway he was now in, he looked up at the man who beat the living heck out of him. As he glares at the man and says.

"Another time then." As the bees from before swarm around Robitaille, the swarm was so thick that Daniel was no longer visible. It only took one more second as the bees departed and Daniel disappeared. The man huffed as he turned back and walked over to Baron who was picking himself back up, as Baron assessed himself. He looked over at the man who was walking towards him.

"Look buddy, I don't know who you are but thanks for saving my-" Baron stopped talking as he got a crystal clear view of the man.

"Tiburon? Is that you?" The man just remained silent. The man himself, stood around 6'4 tall, wearing white pants, black shoes, a blue armored looking vest, blue under long sleeve shirt, blue gloves with glowing blue serrated blades on his knuckles, white hair with his white sideburns, razor sharp shark-like teeth, three gills on each side of his neck, and his trade mark weapon from when Baron and Tiburon were in Team BATL together, his five foot long wood carved long-made dust carved shark toothed Koa club chainsaw.

"Where have you been Tiburon? I haven't seen you in twenty years! Boy have you changed." Said Baron as he took out his wallet and took out a group picture with younger versions of him, Tiburon, and two other members in a group photo.

"Wow... You look really different." Said Baron as he looked at the picture of the younger Tiburon, that looked smaller, had nerd glasses, and basically looked like an all round geek. But as Baron looked at the current Tiburon Akheilos, who looked like a complete badass. Tiburon's only response was to walk up to Baron and sniff him.

"You ACT like Baron...*Sniff* *Sniff*... But you don't smell right. Your one of them..." Said Tiburon as he started to back off and get into his battle position.

"Like who? Like... Wait! You can smell the-?" Asked Baron referring to the creatures that attacked him earlier.

"Yeah, and your one of them!" Growled Tiburon as he took out his wood carved shark/Dust toothed koa club chainsaw and revved it. He immediately sped over to Baron and tried to slash at him with his huge weapon. Tearing apart the remaining seats, floor, and pillars as Baron was dodging them. Baron had no idea why his old team mate would attack him like this, the only thing he has on him was the... The sample he took of them after they permanently died and took the slime they turned into afterwards.

"Tiburon! It's me! I'm not one of those things, alright? I'll prove it!" Said Samedi as he was dodging the vicious shark Faunus' attacks. "The first day we met in Haven and we were put on the team together, I tricked you out of all your money!" Yelled Samedi as apparently that didn't work as Tiburon was still attacking him and he was still dodging. Baron then managed to grab ahold of the earth Dust that he stored in his pockets as he put them in his hands and used his aura to create spiked rock fists covering his hands. As he started to bash them against Tiburon's face.

"Remember when you were taking a shower? And I pulled the fire alarm causing you to run out and run into the fully packed lunch hall with everyone laughing, seeing your little fish?" Asked Baron.

"RAAAAH!" Roared Tiburon as he dashed forward and tried to swing his chainsaw club at him, but Baron jumped out of the way and Tiburon only managed to destroy a pillar.

"I mean big fish!" Yelled Baron as he dodged another one of the Shark Faunus' attacks as Baron still tried to speak. "Remember when you were sleeping and I shaved your head completely as a prank? Remember how angry you were?" Asked Baron giggling a bit, as he stopped seeing Tiburon dashed at him and punching him in the face with his serrated knuckles as Baron tumbled back. Baron quickly picked himself up and rubbed his bruised cheek.

"Apparently you do." Said Samedi as the two were about to charge into one another again. Until Tiburon suddenly stopped and held his hand up stopping.

"Hold on there!" Both hunters heard the noises, as they saw the undead civilian disguised creatures from before crawl in with their glowing purple eyes making inhuman noises. "Clever of you to bring your PALS along." Said Tiburon pointing to them. "Don't go away now..." Tiburon told Baron as he lunged into the crowd of the undead, Baron followed along as the two hunters began to tear the creatures to shreds. Tiburon was 100% focused on the undead as he was swinging his chainsaw club around cutting the ghouls to pieces with Baron fighting by his side taking out his blade as he started to cut the undead to pieces along with his old teammate. Both hunters were tearing through the creatures as a rapid pace, but as one of the creatures tried to attack Baron. Someone came in and knocked the creature back with a vicious kick. As Baron got a good look at the assailant he saw to his complete and utter shock that, it was another one of his old team mates from BATL.

"Li? What the Dust are YOU doing here?!" Asked Baron shocked. Li smiled as Samedi as he said.

"I'm investigating just like you and Mister Anger Issues over there." Said Li as he assisted the two with fighting off the monsters. He stood around 5'11 tall, he had a straw hat on his head with his panda Faunus ears sticking out of them, a blue tang coat with matching pants, the black and white Yin Yang symbol on his back, black around his eyes, having a bit of a pot belly, and had a regular yellow bamboo staff as a weapon. He used his glowing golden aura as he used it to create shielding for himself and enhance the power of his staff, easily smacking the creatures all around without a problem. As the three's assault on the monster continued, it wasn't long until the three hunters wiped out all the beasts.

"Okay so... Since we took out all these things can we just sit down and- UGH!" Tiburon grabbed Baron by the throat and pinned him up against the wall.

"Prepare to join your friends..." Said Tiburon as he revved his weapon right in front of Baron's face.

"Tiburon, stop this madness! He's not-" Li was interrupted.

"Wait Li, I can handle this." Said Baron looking back at his assailant.

"During the Vytal Festivals when we were still a team, you had a serious crush on that girl from Vale. I think her name was Raven, yeah Raven! You tried to ask her out a dozen times but each time she coldly rejected you. Even when she hooked up with one of her other teammates, you still liked her! To this day you have a picture of her in your wallet!" Yelled Baron as Tiburon's grip was tightening around Baron's throat. Tiburon brought his weapon closer to Baron's face revving it until... He thrust it forward and collides with the wall right next to Baron's head. Tiburon pulled his weapon out of the wall as he let go of Baron and took a few steps back as Baron breathed in air that his lungs were dying for.

"Alright, your not just irritating... You ARE Baron..." Said Tiburon.

"Yeah, happy we could figure that out without you trying to make my insides be outside." Said Baron.

"But if you DO turn into one of those things, bringing your insides out is still an option. Got me?" Asked Tiburon as he walked up to Baron and showed his serrated knuckles up to his face showing them off. Baron grabbed ahold of the spikes with his fingers and pushed them away from his face.

"Maybe you should keep those things out of my face." Said Baron as Li placed his hand on Tiburon's shoulder.

"Remember, we're on the same side here. And were trying to get answers to the same questions." Said Li as he calmed Tiburon down.

"Are you two looking for Evil Tim as well?" Asked Baron looking at the other two hunters.

"I felt a disturbance, coming from the city of Vale. So, I'm trying to investigate." Said Li.

"And what about you?" Baron turned to Tiburon.

"I'm a huntsman. It's my job. And you?"

"Been transferred to teach at Beacon, teaching three alien boys. Actually, Evil Tim comes from a world that parallels there's and-"

"FORGET IT! We'll talk about it later. Right now we need to find-" But Tiburon was interrupted as a film projector turned on and showed Robin Redcap senior sitting there with a smirk on his face.

"Ello hunters! I see you three idiots are fighting each other rather then trying to get to me, I suppose ya wanna get to me now and ask me your questions, huh? Well bugger off! I'm protected by ten inches of reinforced steel! So go ahead, kick it down and make me REALLY feel it. So piss off! HAHAHA!" Laughed Robin as the projection of him turned off.

Back within Robin's safe room he and his men started to walk to the exit, knowing that THREE highly trained hunters will eventually break their way through the metal door. But as Robin and his men were walking, they stopped as they all saw a tall dark figure near the window and a few crates. The man shapeshifted into Baron as he started to speak.

"You have not spilt the beans on any of my masters plans, right?" Asked Jib as Robin and his men walked up to Jib shapeshifted as Baron Samedi.

"No. Course not. But, I'm starting to have second thoughts about this little 'alignment' of ours. I haven't had this much unnecessary attention before I aligned forces with your 'master', 'Jib'. And I'm not intending to get any more unnecessary attention either, we're done." Said Robin as Jib then morphed into Ozpin.

"You are making a GRAVE mistake, Mister Redcap." Said Jib in incredibly threatening tone.

 _ **(BANG!)**_

Robin, Jib, and the men all looked over to look at the metal door the sound was coming from.

"Ow! My wrist!" Yelled Samedi.

"Hold on, I'll try!" Said Tiburon.

 ** _(BANG!)_**

"Ow! Now MY wrist!" Yelled Tiburon.

"I think it's made out of some type of metal!" Yelled Baron through the metal door as Jib, Robin, and all the thugs were just staring at the door.

"I'll try my shoulder!" Yelled Tiburon.

"Umm, I don't think that's a very good id-" Li was interrupted.

 _ **(BANG!)**_

"Ow! Now my shoulder!"

"Oum, they're loud." Said one of the thugs.

"As I was saying, you just made a very big, mist-"

 _ **(BAM!)**_

One of the thugs pulled out a gun and shot Jib directly in the face. "Consider this alliance over." Said Robin as he blew out a puff of smoke from his cigar. But, before Robin and his men could leave, they were terrified to see Jib shapeshift back to his original form, and silently pick himself back up as he rapidly healed the wound on his face.

 _ **(BANG!)**_

"Ow! My shoulder!... Again." Yelled Tiburon.

"Nothings working. And I think I heard a gunshot in there. We better hurry." Said Baron.

"*Sigh* Step aside." Said Li as he walked in between the two other hunters and in front of the metal door. Li rubbed his hands together rapidly as his eyes started to glow with Aura. With it, he could see all the weak points on the metal door. Li pointed out his index finger and middle finger as he strike the weak points of the door with Aura enhancing his power as he tore through the door and tore it open. Baron and Tiburon stared a bit in shock at this.

"I forgot how good at Aura manipulation you are." Said Baron as the three ran into the room. Only to see all of Redcap's men dead and lying on the floor along with Robin Redcap himself. Except Redcap himself was still alive, but seriously injured along with an inhumanly tall man standing there with long claws. The three hunters stood there another moment before the creature turned up it's head and noticed them.

The hunters had no idea what this thing was, but considering it's appearance, it might be working for Evil Tim. The creature itself started lumbering towards the three hunters, the huntsmen in response to this all pulled out their weapons as they charged at the creature. The tendrils on the back of Jib's head started to sharpen and extend as they tried to strike the huntsmen, but luckily the huntsmen managed to dodge each and every one of them. Li and Baron were striking him in the face and torso as Tiburon jumped in and tried viciously attacking him with his chainsaw club. But after each and every attack, Jib healed himself up without a problem as he started carefully aiming his fingers and extended them. Stabbing them through Li's right leg, left arm, and managed to graze his neck. And stabbing through Baron's right leg twice and grazing his left arm making the two huntsmen collapse to the ground. The only one left was Tiburon as he attacked like a vicious animal.

Jib still managed to stab through Tiburon in multiple vital areas many times, but Tiburon just ignored the pain as he was still attacking Jib ferociously. He managed to sever one of Jib's arm and create a severe laceration across Jib's face with his club. Jib had enough of this as he started to go all out and produced spikes and spiked tentacles from his body as countless spikes and tendrils started piercing Tiburon viciously as he was screaming in pain. He could handle a little pain, but this was starting to overwhelm him. As Jib thought this shark Faunus was no longer a threat to him he threw him aside into a crate smashing it. Jib was already reconnecting his severed arm as he looked at the other two hunters on the floor, he pulled out his index and middle fingers as he grew them both to inhumanly long lengths as he has his two very long sharp fingers hover over Li's and Baron's heads. But before Jib could finally finished the deed, he noticed something at the corner of his eye. As he looked over he saw Tiburon limping and leaning on the wall next to him with more holes on him then Swiss cheese.

Jib just continued to look at Tiburon as he started to wonder what Tiburon thought he could POSSIBLY do now. But before Jib knew it, Tiburon made his way to the Fire Alarm that was nearby, and pulled it. Luckily for Tiburon the fire system still worked as the sprinkler's started to go off and shower everyone and everything in water. Jib looked around confused, 'Did he think water was really supposed to hurt me?' Jib thought as the waster continued to shower over everyone. But as Tiburon stood there holding his wounds, they started to visibly heal up to Jib's surprise as Tiburon brought his head up with a razor sharp tooth filled mouth in the form of a smile with black eyes like a Great White Shark's eyes.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR... Let's party, shall we?..." Asked Tiburon with a predatory look as before Jib could even react, Tiburon lunged at him with an open mouth full of razor sharp teeth and his weapon on hand. Tiburon pounced on Jib as he started using every weapon available to him in order to tear Jib to pieces, he used his club to cut off BOTH of Jib's arms, used the serrated spikes on his knuckles to tear through Jib's torso and face, and even used his mouth to bite large chunks of Jib off. Jib tried to fight back but it was no use as Tiburon constantly just healed himself as his onslaught on the tall man was endless. Just as Jib found his opening shot, he took it as he smacked Tiburon across the room and into a brick wall smashing it. As Jib got back up, he started to heal as he quickly as he could as he regenerated his arms and started climbing up the wall like a spider as he crawled out the window nearby. Disappearing.

As the fight was over, Tiburon got back up as he started walking around like a wild animal as he started to snarl and growl. Baron and Li started to pick themselves back up as they got a look at their friend. He was using his semblance as he was engulfed in his blue Aura. The two other huntsmen have seen this before. Baron looked over at Li as he said.

"You turn off those sprinklers while I try to knock some sense into him." Said Baron as Li nodded and started using his golden Aura to block off the water from the Baron ran up to the snarling Tiburon he pulled out his cane as he quickly loaded it up with Lightning Dust as he raised it up. Tiburon stopped snarling for a millisecond, as he turned around to see Baron running at him holding his electrified cane like a baseball bat, even with Tiburon was much stronger and faster at this state he still wasn't fast enough to properly react as Baron cracked Tiburon in the face as he fell on the floor unconscious. Li successfully managed to turn off the sprinklers off as Baron turned over Tiburon on his back, Tiburon was still very much knocked out. But Baron started to shake him as he said.

"Tiburon, Tiburon you need to wake up. You were in one of your berserker states, and we had to knock you out so you wouldn't lose control and attack everyone... Tiburon? Tiburon wake up! If you don't wake up I'm going to start slapping you." Baron got no response as he lifted his hand, and before he brought it down Tiburon caught it with his hand holding it back, as he growled.

"Slap me, and I'll give you a colonoscopy with your cane." Tiburon said opening his eyes back up.

"Happy to see your back to normal." Said Samedi as he helped his old teammate back up.

"What are we gonna do now? I don't think Redcap can tell us anything when's he's on the ground dying from that hole in his stomach." Said Tiburon as everyone started to gather around Robin Redcap who was still on the floor bleeding out.

"Can you save him, Li?" Asked Baron turning to his panda Faunus friend.

"I'll try." Said Li as he got on his knees and placed his hands on Robin's wound as he started to surge his golden Aura through them. Within a few more seconds, Robin's wound was all healed up. As the crime lord opened his eyes, he was greeted by the faces of the three hunters.

"Hehehe... Stupid buggars..."

"Your welcome." Said Li.

"You have nowhere to go, tell us EVERYTHING we wanna know." Said Tiburon.

"Go to hell..." Growled Robin as Tiburon was about to beat him, but was stopped by Baron as he looked over to the two other huntsmen and said.

"I think I have a better idea." Baron reached into his pocket, as he pulled out what looked to be white powder. As he held it in front of Robin and blew it in his face. Robin was about to cuss him out and ask what he just blew in his face. But Robin turned to a completely quiet and emotionless figure, and not the loud rude crime lord he was. Li and Tiburon looked at Baron with faces of confusion.

"What... What was that you just blew in his face?"

"My own personal concoction I create, a unique mix of Dust along with the crushed remnants of a rare flower only found in Vacuo. In short, it turns off the victims own will, leaving ANYBODY to tell them to do anything or just tell them anything and they'll do it." Said Baron as he turned his attention back to the drugged Robin.

"Now Robin... I want you to tell me EVERYTHING you know about Evil Tim and what you've both been planning..."

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard:** _During 'It's a brawl in the Family'._

Weiss, Eddy, and Ruby were running up the main avenue towards the docking bays.

"Weiss just hold it, will ya? Who is she supposed to be?" Asked Eddy as he and Ruby caught up to Weiss.

"Winter." Said Weiss as she stops and smiles at the sight of the woman exiting the airship.

"Wait... Your sister?" Asked Ruby as Eddy stared in surprise, though how Weiss talked about Winter, he was definitely going to be cautious... Considering it was very similar how he would talk about his brother.

"Winter!" Yelled Weiss cupping her hands around her mouth as this caught the older woman's attention. The three students ran up to the woman as Weiss was still calling out to her.

"Winter! I'm so happy to see you! Oh..." Said Weiss pausing as the three approached her.

"Your presence honors us." Said Weiss suddenly curtsies.

Winter silently looked around Beacon as she then spoke. "Beacon... It's been a long time. The air feels... different."

"I mean it is fall, so, eh, it's probably colder." Said Ruby.

"Yeah, Rube is kinda right. The leaves are falling and, it is pretty cold." Added Eddy. Weiss punches Ruby in the shoulder, causing her to gasp in pain then smacking Eddy over his head, before turning back to her sibling.

"So, what are you doing here?" Asked Weiss as Eddy angrily pushed the bump back into his head.

"Classified." Said Winter.

"Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?" Asked Weiss.

"Classified..." Said Winter again.

"Of course." Said Weiss smiling and nodding in understanding as Eddy mumbles.

"Gee, can't ya say anything else but classified?" Asked Eddy quietly, as Winter heard him and glared at him. As Eddy gave a startled look and Weiss once again hits him over his head. Ruby remained silent as she looked at Winter, Weiss, and Eddy still rubbing his head.

"Well... this is nice... I think." Said Ruby rubbing the back of her head.

"You're going to love it here! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas!" Said Weiss excited as she started to whisper discreetly. "Vale, too. The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it!? I-" Weiss was interrupted.

"I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its... bureaucracy. That is not why I came." Said Winter coldly.

"Right! I'm sorry!" Said Weiss as Eddy looked at the two sisters inquisitively.

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears that I have no choice in the matter." Said Winter as Eddy started to forward his brow a little.

"But, we won!" Said Weiss puzzled.

"Only a novice would refer to that as a victory. I counted at least three strikes missed." Said Winter as she turned to her security. "Leave us." The Atlas Knights obey, walking two steps backwards into formation as she sighs and smiles a little more warmly at Weiss "How have you been?"

"Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class! And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too! I'm-" But Weiss was silenced as Winter's hand as she slaps Weiss, leaving a massive bump on her head.

"Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your _ranking_ , I'm asking how you've _been_. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?" Asked Winter.

"Well, there's Ruby and Eddy." Said Weiss motioning to the girl in red and black and the scam artist.

"Heh, boob." Said Ruby pushing the bump back into Weiss' head. Eddy continues to stare at the siblings as he thought.

'Wow, and I thought Pipsqueak was humiliating.'

"I see. So this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately... underwhelming. And... This 'Eddy'..." Said Winter.

"Uh... Thank you!" Said Ruby.

"What she said." Said Eddy pointing to Ruby.

"Greetings, Ruby Rose and Eddy. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister." Said Winter.

"Umm, yeah sure." Said Eddy, not wanting to offend her, basically because of how intimidating she came off as.

"Oh! Uh, yes, of course!" Said Ruby as she attempts to salute and curtsy. "The honor is in my... court!" Said Ruby nearly losing her balance with this gesture, waving her arms until she can get back up.

"Hmm, and what about a worthy... Life companion?..." Asked Winter.

"Umm, I'm not sure that I-" Weiss was interrupted

"A boyfriend." Said Winter as Eddy and Weiss blushed, as Weiss wrapped her arm around Eddy's and pulled him in.

"Yes, there's Eddy. And, If you heard about three aliens that came to Remnant that come to Beacon... Eddy is one of them." Said Weiss still having her arm wrapped around Eddy's, as all Eddy could do was wave and smile nervously.

"An alien, huh?... You look like a normal human." Observed Winter.

"I'm not really sure why but... I guess I'm just a human from another world." Said Eddy.

"...Well then, 'Eddy' I am happy you've decided to be a suitor for Weiss." Said Winter as Weiss and Eddy blushed.

"Well... Umm... Now I see where Weiss gets all her good looks from hehehe..." Said Eddy as Weiss looked at him angrily and Winter looked down at him coldly.

 ** _(SLAP!)_**

Eddy was smacked to the ground face first by Winter with her palm out. "Why me?" Groaned Eddy as Winter turned to Weiss.

"Next time Weiss, keep your... 'Beau' in line." Said Winter as Weiss nodded as Eddy started picking himself up.

"Now I see that temper runs in the family too." Groaned Eddy as he picked himself back up.

"I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?" Asked Winter.

"Really?" Asked Weiss excited as she and Winter started walking towards the academy with the Knights following them.

"Yes. I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards." Said Winter.

"Of course. Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable." Said Weiss as Winter grew a puzzled look.

"Bunk beds?" Asked Winter as Eddy and Ruby were still standing in front of the airship. Ruby was waving goodbye as she said.

"I'll catch up- I mean, I will... reconvene with you both... at a later..." Said Ruby as she pauses with her hand on her head, wracking her brain for the right word. "juncture! She raises her finger, before stepping out of sight to the left. "At a juncture. Yeah." Said Ruby leaving as Eddy just slowly followed along.

"Good work Ruby, you couldn't have made that anymore awkward." Said Eddy.

Weiss, Winter and the androids walking towards the courtyard, before a certain someone dizzily sneaks up behind the Atlas Knights and promptly decapitates one, before kicking its head towards the group.

"Hey!" The group turns around to see the man who was previously seen in the Crow Bar along with three boys by his side. The one in the green shirt shaking his head with his hand on his face. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, Ice Queen!" Said Qrow as he tosses the decapitated machine aside. one of her automated soldiers advances, rifle raised.

"Halt!" Said Winter.

"Excuse me! Do you have any idea who you are talking to!?" Asked Weiss after she angrily walked up to Qrow.

"Stop this now Qrow before you do something even more stupid." Said Kevin as Weiss turned to face the three boys.

"Are you his keepers or something?" Asked Weiss.

"One-who-smells-like-failure Qrow? Yes!" Said Rolf, but before Weiss could ask any more questions Qrow placed his hand on the girls face as he said. "Sssshhh. Not you." As he pushed her aside.

"Hey!"

"You." Said Qrow pointing at Winter as a crow is seen perched on a lamp post before flying off and circling past the group.

"Wow mister Qrow! Is that the woman you keep talking about how she drives you crazy at your every waking moment?" Asked Jonny as Qrow grows a bit of a shocked an embarrassed face as he turned and whispered to Jonny.

"Your killing the mood kid."

"Oh, sorry Mister Qrow. It's still better then what Plank was going to say, about how when your alone you say that woman's name while you Jack-"

"KID! NOT COOL!" Whispered back Qrow a little embarrassed, as he turned back to Winter. With a cool yet, intoxicated look. Winter stared coldly at him and the kids as she asked.

"Are these your students?"

"Nah... They're aliens. They came with me here so we can find their interdimensional portal so they can get back home to Lego land." Said Qrow.

"..."

"Okay, that last part was the alcohol talking."

"Do you think it makes you any more of a man to drink and destroy Atlas military property?" Asked Winter, as Rolf started to laugh. Turning her head towards him.

"Hohoho! You think THAT makes a man?" Asked Rolf as he turned around.

"Prepare yourselves, for THIS!" Rolf rips his shirt off to reveal an extremely hairy blue back as everyone looked on in disgust, along with Weiss and Winter. Especially Weiss and Winter.

"Is what it means to be a man!" Said Rolf.

"Oh my Oum! That's sick!" Yelled Weiss with a face of complete disgust.

"*Sigh* Just forget you saw that." Said Qrow as he walked forward and tried to bring the mood back to life.

"So... Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here, too." Said Qrow stepping forward as Winter cleared her throat, trying to forget what she saw as she started to speak.

"I'm standing right before you." Said Winter as Qrow squints at her.

"You realize you just destroyed Atlas Military property." Said Winter.

"Oh, oh I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of... sentient garbage." Said Qrow sarcastically apologizing.

"I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow." Said Winter stepping forward.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Asked Weiss walking up to Winter.

"Geez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special, don't you?" Asked Qrow.

"It's in the title." Said Winter.

"Well, you know what you really are? A bunch of sellouts. Just like your boss." Said Qrow.

"I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough." Said Winter.

"Oh I heard, too. I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin."

"Ozpin?" Asked Weiss.

"Weiss, it's time for you to go." Said Winter shoving her little sister aside.

"What-"

"Listen to big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh?" Slurred Qrow.

"If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!" Threatened Winter as she pulled out her sword spooking Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny.

"Umm, Mister Qrow, Plank says that you should tone it down a bit and stop acting like an idiot before the scary white haired lady turns us all into chopped liver." Said Jonny as Qrow just waves it off.

"Don't worry kid, it's all under control." Whispered Qrow as he turned back to Winter.

"Alright then..." Qrow says slicking his back his hair. "Come take it."

The square clears before Winter charges at Qrow, making several quick, but futile thrusts at Qrow's head as he swiftly bobs away from the blade, teasing her with several faces until he mockingly bows towards her. A downward strike is blocked by the base of Qrow's sword, right before he tosses it in the air and draws it towards Winter. The two openly clash blades as Qrow lands a downwards strike, and aggressively swipes at Winter, forcing her to do a series of back handsprings away from the greatsword and eventually block it.

During the fight, the two started spinning and trading blows as Ruby and Eddy enters the crowd next to her teammate and Eddy's girlfriend.

"Hey, what's going on?" Asked Eddy.

"Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!" Yelled Weiss pointing at the fight.

"Oh no! Who would do such a th- That is my uncle!" Squealed Ruby excitedly as Weiss and Eddy looked at her in surprise.

"What?" Asked Eddy and Weiss in unison.

"THAT'S YOUR UNCLE?" Asked Eddy.

"Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!" Yelled Ruby.

"Uh... Teach him respect, Winter!" Weiss said, cheering her own encouragement as Eddy looked at the two girls, confused of what to say next.

"Umm, go Winter!... I guess." Said Eddy as a familiar voice caught Eddy's attention.

"Show the elder-white-as-snow-maiden how mighty you are one-who-drinks-too-much-Qrow!" Yelled Rolf.

"Show her whattcha got Qrow!" Cheered Jonny.

"Just try not to get killed." Yelled Kevin as the two were still fighting. Eddy turned his head and in between where Qrow and Winter were fighting, he saw his three friends as he waved over to them getting their attention.

"Hey Kevin! Rolfy boy! Jonny boy! What are you guys doing here?" The three turned their heads to Eddy as they smiled.

"Hohoho! Three-haired Ed-boy! Rolf and our fellowship has been looking all over for you!" Cheered Rolf. "And to make things even greater, travel guide Qrow is doing the dance of commitment with his soon to be!" Said Rolf excited.

"Maybe we should talk after these two lovers are done with their quarrel!" Yelled Kevin as Qrow and Winter, still fighting, yelled in unison.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!"

Mercury casually walks by, until he looks in the crowd when he witnesses the two fighting. "Huh?" Mercury then runs off from the impromptu duel, as the two continue their battle.

Both Winter and Qrow parry each of their foe's strikes with rapid speed, as Winter dodges a two-handed swing before smacking Qrow's left cheek with the pommel of her saber. But Qrow is grinning as his left eye flashes brightly. Winter is forced to leap away with a glyph as Qrow slams his sword on the ground, shattering the pavement.

Winter then breaks away from the midair crane stance as she lands near a lamp post, which is subsequently destroyed with a swipe from Qrow. Winter then leaps above him, and dodging his swings, finally leaping on top of his sword, then giving him an excellent view of her foot as she kicks him in the face. Winter backflips onto the stump that used to be a lamp post, but then leaps off onto a railing high above, right as Qrow throws his sword at the stump. Qrow transforms his weapon, firing a cannon shot at Winter and forcing her to jump onto the side of a concrete, arched pillar. She uses her sword to stay on the vertical surface until Qrow runs forward and tries firing more blasts at her, which she dodges by scaling the pillar's face and eventually leaping onto the archway itself. Qrow follows suit on the opposite structure, firing off round after round at his distant opponent.

Qrow then searches for Winter as he sees a cloud of white steam consume her, narrowing his gaze. Suddenly, Winter flies towards him, separating her bifurcated saber into two, and Qrow blocks the attack. The arch collapses from the force, causing the two to crash back down to ground level, continuing their furious attacks towards each other. Qrow is forced backward and drags his sword in the ground to slow to a stop before holding it in a one-handed stance, to the cheer of the audience.

Winter then stabs the ground with one of her swords, summoning a glyph that creates a flock of small white Nevermores, which begin flying towards him. Qrow swings his sword at the flock, causing a few to burst into small clouds of steam. He then sends an Aura arc at Winter, causing her to jump back and putting an end to the birds. Winter angrily summons a second glyph behind her, and the blade of Qrow's sword begins to transform in a sequence initiated by its clockwork gears. But suddenly, his gaze travels elsewhere, and he suddenly sheathes his sword, instead beckoning his bewildered rival to come at him with his right index finger. The glyph fades away, and there's a bright flash of light, followed by Winter propelling herself forward, screaming in rage and preparing a thrust towards Qrow. But as he blade was inches from Qrow's throat...

"SCHNEE!"

Just before a commanding voice is loudly heard in the courtyard, stopping her blade's point mere inches away from Qrow's neck. Winter looks behind her to see General Ironwood standing behind her, with Penny behind him, peaking out from behind him. Winter lowers her blades as she addresses Ironwood facing him.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Asked Ironwood as he approaches Winter with Penny by his side.

"He started the altercation, sir!" Said Winter.

"That's actually not true. She attacked first." Said Qrow with his hands behind his head in a relaxed stance.

"Is that right? Asked Ironwood as Winter searches for words, only to realize Qrow is right. She looks down in shame.

"And you." Said Ironwood as Qrow points to himself in mock confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." Said Qrow.

"I-" But Ironwood was interrupted as Ozpin and Goodwitch came into the scene.

"Now, now, everyone." Said Ozpin "There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, that I can assure you has better seats... and popcorn. Ozpin says swirling his coffee.

"Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess." Said Goodwitch as she glares at the three.

"Great work, blockhead." Said Kevin turning to Qrow as Qrow just gave him a mocking smile.

"Let's go." Said Ironwood as Ironwood and Winter leave, Penny notices Ruby and quietly waves to her, while Ruby waves back. Ruby then leaps giddily onto Qrow's arm, shaking her legs in delight.

"Uncle Qrow!" Cheered Ruby super excited as she hangs on Qrow's outstretched arm. "Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?"

"Nope." They share a grin as he pats his niece's head. as Ruby lets go she notices the three boys by Qrow's side.

"Umm, who are they Uncle Qrow?" Asked Ruby pointing to the three boys.

"Oh, I guess you guys weren't introduced yet." Said Qrow. "I found these guys in a bar as they fought off a couple of thugs. They say they came from another world."

That's when it clicks in Ruby's head. "Wait! Do you guys know-"

"Hey guys!" Everyone looked over to see Eddy running over to everyone.

"Greetings Ed-boy!" Said Rolf.

"Hiya Eddy!" Said Jonny.

"Hey man." Said Kevin.

"How did you guys get here?" Asked Eddy.

"We tried looking for ya, you guys were missing for MONTHS! We walked into Double D's garage where we found a portal machine, and thanks to cactus head, we were sucked in and landed here." Explained Kevin.

"Head-in-Sock Ed-boy had already created another magic gate machine correct?" Asked Rolf, referring to the portal machine.

"Oh yeah! He's just making a few more adjustments, and then after that we'll be home in no time!" Said Eddy.

"*Ahem*" The four boys looked over to look at Qrow and Ruby.

"Oh, right. My name is Kevin." Said Kevin with a smile.

"I am Rolf, son of a Shepard." Said Rolf with pride in his voice.

"Hi there! My name is Jonny and this is my best pal Plank!" Said Jonny holding up the Plank of wood in his hands as Ruby got a confused look, as she leaned over to her Uncle.

"Umm... He KNOWS it's just a piece of wood right?" Asked Ruby.

"Believe me kid, if you saw how it took down all those thugs back in that bar. You'd think it's alive." Whispered Qrow back.

"My name is Ruby Rose." Said Ruby turning back to the boys.

"Nice to meet ya!" Said Jonny.

"Qrow!" Yelled Ozpin as the Huntsman turns to look at the headmaster along with everyone else. "A word, please." Said Ozpin as Goodwitch repairs the courtyard using her telekinesis.

"I think I'm in trouble." Qrow whispered to the kids.

"Gee, I wonder why..." Said Kevin as a pillar nearby collapsed.

"You did kinda tear up our courtyard." Said Ruby.

"Yeah, I did." Said Qrow as he winks and gives her a fist bump "Catch ya later, kid." He walks off to join the others, but was stopped by Rolf.

"Wait! Rolf wants to know where the fellowship will stay in the evening." Said Rolf.

"Don't worry guys, I'll talk with Ozpin over here and I'll convince him to allow you to stay. For now, just enjoy the Vytal Festival, see ya." Said Qrow as he walked off and Weiss walked in with her arms crossed.

"And suddenly, your recklessness makes sense." Weiss said.

"You're just mad because he whooped butt." Said Ruby with a cheeky smile.

"That was a draw, at best!" Said Weiss.

"Plank says, get some glasses girlfriend!" Said a bald headed boy as Weiss turned to face the three boys. "Who are all of you?" Asked Weiss annoyed.

"Easy Weiss, these are just friends back from my home world." Said Eddy getting in front of the boys as he started introducing them.

"Weiss, this is Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny." Said Eddy as he then turned to the three boys and said. "Guys, this is Weiss Schnee." Said Eddy.

"Well... I guess if your a friend of Eddy, then your a friend of mine too." Said Weiss as the blue haired boy laughed aloud catching everyone's attention.

"We have finally united and created new friends! Let us celebrate!" Said Rolf as Eddy grew a face of concern and fear.

"Hey guys!" But they were interrupted once more as Ed came walking down the path. "What are ya guys do-... Rolf, Kevin, Jonny! How did you get here?" Asked Ed excited.

"We'll tell you later." Said Kevin as Eddy turned back to Rolf.

"Please don't tell me your gonna be putting eels don everybody's pants again." Said Eddy as Rolf laughed and Weiss and Ruby said in unison.

"What?!"

"Oh, hohoho! No..." Eddy sighed in relief. "It will be the hagfish down the pant's of reconvene!" Said Rolf pulling out two large buckets of slimy hagfish pout of nowhere as Ruby and Weiss stared in disgust and shock. Eddy reluctantly held his pants open as Weiss stared at him in shock.

"Eddy! What are you doing!?" Asked Weiss.

"Believe me, you don't want to make him mad..." Said Eddy as he nudged Ed, cooperating as well and held his pants open. Not as nervous or disgusted as Eddy or Weiss.

"There you go." Said Rolf dumping the hagfish down Eddy's pants.

"Now some for you." Said Rolf dumping them down Ed's pants. Weiss was in total shock with her mouth hanging open while Ruby tried her very best to contain her laughter.

"Oh! Oh! Me next Rolf!" Said Jonny as Rolf dumped hagfish down his pants next.

"Kevin boy! Join us!" Said Rolf smiling.

"I'll pass, dude." Said Kevin.

"Son of a gun, you insult Rolf by denying the hagfish!?" Yelled Rolf as he stood over Kevin in the anime style of Rolf standing over Kevin with flames behind him.

"Oh, umm... Nope! Nope!" Said Kevin scared with a nervous smile as he held his pants out and Rolf dumped hagfish down his pants.

"Let me join you!" Said Rolf as he dumped the hagfish down his own pants as well.

"Ruby? Weiss? Care to join us?" Asked Rolf looking at the disgusted heiress and the girl who was holding back her laughter as they both nervously tried to think of a way to avoid that fate.

"Oh, umm... We can't because... Umm... We have skirts on!" Said Weiss.

"Battle skirts!" Added Ruby. Rolf's only response was to laugh as he said.

"That is no problem! Down the front of your indoor female worker dresses then!" Said Rolf as Ruby and Weiss looked at him in shock and surprise.

"Wait, what did you just sa-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Shrieked Ruby as Rolf already poured the hagfish down the front of Ruby's dress as she started freaking out.

"What do you think your do-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Screamed Weiss as Rolf dumped the hagfish down the front of her dress to as Weiss and Ruby both started to have panic attacks as the slimy fish were squiggling around under their clothes.

"Aah! Aah! Aah!" Kevin feeling understandably uncomfortable.

"WHOHOHOHO!" Shriked Eddy.

"This feels so weird! Woo whoo!" Said Jonny, actually enjoying the experience.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! EW! EW! GROSS! GROSS! GROSS! GROSS! I CAN FEEL THEM SQUERMING!" Shrieked Ruby.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! EW! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THEY'RE SO SLIMY!" Shrieked Weiss.

"Wooooooooooooooooooooh! Hoo! Hoo!" Screamed Eddy as Blake, Yang, and Double D come walking in.

"Hey guys, we just thought we'd..." Yang stopped talking as she, Blake, and Double D were looking at everyone with squirming movement in their pants. With the exception of Ruby and Weiss who were shrieking as movement was seen coming from under the front of their dresses.

"What's going on here!?" Asked Blake as Rolf turned to the three.

"Oh! Ed-boy you brought a new friend!" Said Rolf happily as Ed started to scratch himself.

"I feel weird guys, I think I'm allergic to hagfish." Said Ed as purple lumps pop out all over his skin, and his face turns remarkably fish-like. The rest of his body follows.

"FISH FACE! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Eddy as he tries to run away, but is unable to because of his overstuffed trousers. Weiss faints on sight as Ruby freaks out even further.

"Can somebody scratch my scales?" Asked Ed smiling.

As Yang and Double D were about present their own reactions of shock and disgust. But before they did, they both looked over to see Blake staring at Ed, drooling with a knife and fork suddenly in each of hear hands.

"Double D." Said Yang.

"Yeah?" Asked Double D.

"Grab Blake's arm! Quick!" Yelled Yang as she grabbed Blake's right arm and Double D grabbed Blake's left arm as they started to hold her back as she tried to lunge out at Ed.

"Blake! Ed is friend! Not food!" Yelled Yang as Blake started struggling.

"Just a bite!" Screamed Blake.

"Blake! Control yourself!" Yelled Double D.

"FISH!" Yelled Blake.

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office:** _Later that Night._

Ironwood is waiting with his arms crossed while Winter is impatiently pacing about. Suddenly, a smirking Qrow, accompanied by Goodwitch and Ozpin, arrive in the elevator. Winter turned to Qrow as she yelled.

"What were you thinking!?"

"If you were one of my men, I would have you shot!" Yelled Ironwood.

"If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself." Said Qrow as he pulled out his flask and started chugging it down.

"While I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation." Said Goodwitch.

"He was drunk!" Said Winter turning to Goodwitch.

"He's always drunk!" The four turn to Qrow to see him drinking from a flask. His eyes widen when he notices them staring, and he holds the flask out to the side, looking at it awkwardly before grimacing. Ozpin stared at Qrow in shock, then sighs and sits down as he says.

"Qrow, why are you here?"

"You've been out of contact for weeks! You can't just go dark like that in the field!" Said Ironwood.

"I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy!" Said Qrow.

"General." Said Ironwood.

"Whatever. You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling you, our enemy is here." Said Qrow.

"We know." Said Ozpin leaning over his desk.

"Oh! Oh, you know! Well, thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!"

"Qrow-" Ironwood was interrupted.

"Communication's a two-way street, pal. You see this?" Asked Qrow as he pulls out his Scroll and points to it. "That's the SEND button."

"They had reason to assume you'd been compromised." Said Winter.

"And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here." Said Qrow pointing to Winter. "Seriously, who invited her?" But before anyone could answer her, they all heard the beeping sound of the elevator. As all of them looked over, they saw the doors open to see three men standing in the elevator.

"Next time, we take the stairs." Said the white haired man with the sideburns as they all exited the elevator clenching his stomach.

"Suck it up, you'll be fine." Said the dark man with the hat as three of them walked up to the four other Hunters.

"Professor Samedi? May I ask, how you got to this floor? The elevator doesn't allow you up here unless I allow it." Said Ozpin.

"I have my ways Headmaster, but we actually came to tell you something important." Said Baron walking over as Ironwood held his hand out.

"This is a private meeting, leave now." Said Ironwood.

"Yeah, I don't think so. I hate being kept in the dark about serious things like this. Now, I don't care what you do in your little super secret club here, but I want to know WHAT THE DUST IS GOING ON!" Yelled Samedi as he took out his flask and started drinking from it.

"And what makes you think we're just gonna tell you everything and let you in?" Asked Qrow as he stepped forward.

"Because we know of someone who's just as big of a threat as the Grimm." Said Tiburon.

"We already know of Evil Tim." Said Ironwood.

"Now if you morons will just stop keeping your info and secrets from everyone, we can share our own about what we found out about Evil Tim. And with what we found out about him, it's honestly pretty bone chilling." Said Tiburon as he took a step forward.

"And who are these two?" Asked Ironwood as Baron finished taking a sip of his flask.

"Both rogue Huntsmen, Tiburon Akheilos and Li Xiongmao. And were once in my Team back in Haven. And their just doing their jobs..." Said Baron.

"That's cute, I bet it's still NOTHING compared to the type of monsters I FOUGHT out there!" Yelled Qrow.

"EVIL TIM HAS ALREADY INFILTRATED US!" Yelled Li as he stopped and collected himself before he spoke again. "He has disguised his minions of the undead as normal civilians. Heck, they might even have already infiltrated the military! And with the type of power we found out what Evil Tim has, you'll want to listen to us." Said Li as everyone remained silent.

"... Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back at my ship." Said Ironwood looking at Winter.

"But sir!"

"Winter. Leave." Said Ironwood.

"Yes sir." Said Winter saluting as she turns on her heel and gives the winking Qrow a dirty look as she exits via the elevator.

"Go on." Said Ironwood.

"Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition." Said Qrow as he takes a drink from his flask once more. "And real good work with Mars." Said Qrow sarcastically. Ironwood took a deep breathe, as he spoke.

"Mars Polemarchos is behind bars for his crimes Qrow... Besides he's not the prime concern right now." Said Ironwood.

"What was that you said before?" Asked Goodwitch.

"Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about!" Yelled Qrow getting up in Ironwood's face.

"It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn!?" Yelled Qrow.

"All the reason more to let us in this little private club." Said Tiburon. "I can sniff out those creatures that attacked us, there's a bigger threat then the one you already know of!" Yelled Tiburon.

"We're focusing our forces on both." Said Ozpin as the elevator suddenly dinged again as someone walked through it and up to Ozpin.

"Ozpin I have the test results on the DNA back and..." The man stopped walking as he looked at everyone in the room. "Is... This a bad time?" Asked the man. The man stood around 6'2 tall, wearing a standard scientist clothing with a white lab coat and everything, had red hair, robotic hands, and glasses over his face while holding papers in his hands.

"Actually yes Albert, please come back another time." Said Ozpin as the man was about to leave. But Baron quickly ran over to him and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Wait! Forneus! What are you doing here?" Asked Baron as Albert turned to face him.

"Samedi? I haven't seen you since... Nevermind. I'm just doing my job as a scientist working for Ozpin. Look, if this isn't a good time, I can just come back-"

"Wait, just hold on! Do you even know what Ozpin and the others are up to?" Asked Baron as Ironwood, Qrow, Goodwitch, and Ozpin started to get visibly upset.

"What do you think your doing?" Asked Ironwood.

"Trying to get us as much help as we can get." Said Samedi as he turned back to Albert. "Forneus, last time we met you were a critically acclaimed scientist. And we REALLY need your help here." Said Baron as he pulled out a vile with grey slime in it.

"Look! This came from the creatures we faced out there! They dissolved into this after we killed them! We need to know exactly what we're all facing." Said Samedi as he handed it to the doctor as Ironwood placed his hand over his face.

"*Sigh*... Fine." Said Ironwood as he started to speak again.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to get as much help as we can get anyway. Besides, discreet just wasn't working for us anymore." Said Ironwood as the center of the room projects a hologram of Vale, Beacon Academy, the Amity Colosseum and Ironwood's fleet of Atlesian Airships, which he gestures to. "I'm here because this is what was necessary."

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here! He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us!" Yelled Qrow.

"Please, we're all on the same side here everyone." Said Li as he took a step forward as everyone stood there in silence for a few more second.

"And I am grateful." Said Ironwood.

"Oh, well, you've got a real funny way of showing it." Said Qrow.

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them; someone who would act. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength." Said Ironwood.

"Oh yeah, because whenever you try and totally wipe out a virus, you never totally kill it. They just come back mutated and stronger." Said Tiburon.

"This is not a virus. These are monsters and criminals." Said Ironwood.

"And fear will bring the Grimm. A guardian is a symbol of comfort. But an army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds... " Said Ozpin gesturing to the display.

"If this is the size of our defenses, then what is it we're expecting to fight?" Asked Ozpin.

Ironwood glares at them before sighing and walking forward, picking up his Scroll just as it flashes with the image of a Black Queen. "So then, what would you suggest we do?" Asked Ironwood.

"I suggest we find our guardian." Said Ozpin as Baron, Albert, Tiburon, and Li all look at Ozpin in confusion.

"Okay, you really need to tell us what your hiding." Said Baron.

"When you tell us everything you know about Evil Tim." Said Ozpin.

"Deal." Said Baron.

* * *

 **Cinder's Dorm:**

"And you're sure?" Asked Cinder pacing.

"Bad hair, used a scythe, and smelled like my dad after a long day. It was him." Confirmed Mercury sitting on the floor.

"What do we do?" Asked Emerald who was sitting on a bed.

"Nothing. We stay the course. They have no idea who we are, so we have no reason to worry. Besides, the last of the heavy lifting is being taken care of thanks to our clever little friend." Said Cinder as she picks up her Scroll as it too flashes with the Black Queen.

"Speaking of which... it appears we have a new access point." Ironwood is shown on the Scroll as an icon, along with a curling "W" in the other corner.

"Anywhere good?" Asked Mercury.

"You could say that. Go to your rooms. I'll prepare everything for tomorrow." Said Cinder.

"Yes, ma'am." Said Emerald getting up and leaving.

"God it." Said Mercury doing the same thing.

The Scroll reveals the roster of the Vytal Festival Tournament doubles round, which includes CRDL's Russel and Sky, SSSN's Sun and Neptune, and Penny and Ciel.

"Let's give the crowd a good fight." Said Cinder malevolently.

Cinder scrolls down each pair until she selects Mercury and Emerald to face off against Coco and Yatsuhashi in the doubles round.

* * *

 **Evil Tim's Lair:**

As Evil Tim was looking over his minions working and setting up everything they need for the attack. But Evil Tim's mind was mostly consumed by disappointment and anger because of one of his best minions Jib, failed in his mission of killing Robin Redcap. Evil Tim was actually thinking about terminating Jib, along with that useless mercenary Daniel Robitaille. But as he was thinking this, he heard the sounds of a vehicle coming up from behind him with headlights casting over the floor he was facing. He turned around as he saw an armored prison truck drive up to Evil Tim and make a stop. Evil Tim just stared at the vehicle.

As the doors opened on either side of the truck he saw Jib come out of the drivers seat and Daniel come out of the passenger seat. Evil Tim stared at them as he asked.

 _"Care to explain why you failed in your mission to eliminate a midget of a crime lord and a pesky Huntsman that has been an annoyance?"_ Asked Evil Tim as Jib shapeshifted into Adam Taurus.

"I understand we failed in destroying them my master. But, we got a 'gift' that might make it up." Said Jib as the back door to the Jail truck opened up, as Evil Tim's ghouls were dragging out a person from the back of the truck with a bag over their heads. As the corpses dragged the man in front of Jib, they stood in front of Jib on his knees.

 _"What is this your presenting to me, Jib?"_ Asked Evil Tim.

"A 'special' person who can help us." Said Jib still looking like Adam as he walked over to the person on the very left pulling out a clip board.

"Doctor Oxford Oceanica, responsible to committing many vile experiments on the prison ship Iron Heavens, being responsible for the torture of 124 prisoners and the deaths of 102 prisoners in trying to create the ultimate living weapon." Said Jib as he removed the bag form the man's head with the man being in a blind fold, having duck tape over his mouth, and having ear muffs over his ears. As Jib pulled all those off Oxford looked around as he asked.

"What is this? Where am I? Who are you people?" Asked the man as he looked up as Evil Tim and became slightly terrified.

 _"Doctor... I was just told about your experiments in trying to create the ultimate living weapon... Is that true?"_ Asked Evil Tim as Oxford hesitantly says.

"Y-yes."

 _"Do not worry, I will not hurt you, I will not kill you. In fact, I want you to work for me, with the limitless supplies I have at my disposal, you may perform as many questionable experiments as you wish. Do you want the job?"_ Asked Evil Tim as Oxford actually started to perk up.

"Yes, actually." Said Oxford as the corpse standing behind him unlocked the mans cuffs as he stood up. Evil Tim then walked closer to the man as he put his hand on his shoulder.

 _"You will indeed become a valuable asset in our cause, having another enlightened mind on board..."_ Said Evil Tim as he then pulled his hand away and turned with his hands behind his back.

 _"Now for the next step of our plan, we shall strike fear into the hearts and minds of the people of Remnant... I will to tear our enemies apart... From the inside..."_

 **A/N: Over 17,000 words, longest chapter yet. Now before I say anything else, I'd like to give a small list of the OC's characters that have come into the story and show who would voice them and in what characters voice. So you can get a better understanding of what they sound like.**

 **Evil Tim:** **Frank Welker, Megatron (Transformers Prime)**

 **Salty Sam: ****Kevin Michael Richardson, Tombstone (The Spectacular Spider-Man)**

 **Babyblue:** **David Near (YouTube), Jason the Toymaker (Creepypasta)**

 **Tassin Ostium:** **Steve Blum, Green Goblin (The Spectacular Spider-Man)/ Starscream (Transformers Prime)**

 **Mars Polemarchos: Brian Bloom, The Punisher (** **Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher 2014)**

 **Robin Redcap Senior:** **Nolan North, The Penguin (Batman Arkham Knight)**

 **Robin Redcap Junior:** **J** **ason Spisak, The Penguin (Batman Telltale Game)  
**

 **Baron Samedi:** **Geoffrey Holder, No character reference**

 **Tiburon Akheilos:** **Steve Blum, Wolverine (Majority of Marvel Animated Shows)**

 **Li Xiongmao:** **Greg Chun, Emperor Shaohao (World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandoria)**

 **Albert Forneus:** **Robert Downey Jr., Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock Holmes 2009)**

 **Daniel Robitaille:** **Tony Todd, CandyMan (CandyMan 1992)**

 **Oxford Oceanica:** **Daran Norris, Timmy's Dad... No I'm just kidding, Knock Out (Transformers Prime)**

 **A/N: Anyway, I know the beginning was kind of a circle jerk for me putting in my own OC RWBY Team in. But they're still side characters, and to try and get a different view of the story. And with bringing in these criminals, it's supposed to form Team DOOM like how Salem has Team WICH. But if you don't like any of the OC stuff I put in, you can just skip over it if you don't like it. I hope the voice recommendations help out.** **S** **o as always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	36. The 'Quack' Strikes Again

**A/N: This chapter take place during 'Lessons Learned'. I'd like to thank** **Dungeon Wyrm for one scene in this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Amity Colosseum** **:** _The Next Day_

The crowd in the Colosseum went absolutely wild as they sat down and watched the giant holographic screen go through it's double round randomization process.

"The randomization process is complete! Ladies and gentlemen, your doubles tournament fight!" Announced Port and as the announcement is heard, RWBY cheers with arms raised, EEE sitting next to team RWBY is giving their own round of applause and cheering, KRJ (Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny) were giving a round of applause as well with Rolf eating a hot dog, JNPR providing a round of applause as well, and SSSN is shown sitting in front row seats. Bolin and Nolan are talking to each other behind RWBY, Harvy and Opal are sitting behind EEE talking, and Dove is sitting behind JNPR. Cinder is standing in the rows of seats, now watching her teammates as she menacingly claps with a devious smirk sitting down.

the two opposing pairs of partners for the match, the grinning Mercury and Emerald against a confident Coco and meditating Yatsuhashi, wait in the center of the stadium for the holographic roulette to pick the field. As KRJ were watching Kevin started to wonder, then ask his teammates.

"Who do ya dudes think is gonna win? My money is on the hot chick with the sunglasses." Said Kevin.

"Rolf believes big-and-tall-strong-as-an-Ox-Yatsuhashi, will be victorious! He reminds Rolf very much of the biggest and burly men from Rolf's Old Country." Said Rolf as he took a bit of his hot dog.

"I don't know guys, me and Plank thinks that the guy in grey and the girl with the green hair are gonna win. Plank is really good at reading people." Said Jonny.

"Oh yeah right, a piece of wood is better at reading people then me. Hehehe, yeah right." Said Kevin.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! You tickle Rolf's radish Jonny the wood-boy." Said Rolf laughing.

"Alright then, what if we have a little bet?" Asked Jonny as Rolf and Kevin smiled at him.

"Your on!" Yelled Rolf and Kevin in unison.

"Emerald and Mercury of Haven, versus Coco and Yatsuhashi of Beacon!" Announced Port as from up in the stands the other two members of CAFY Fox and Velvet sitting next to RWBY. With Velvet cheering for them.

"Good luck, you two!"

The Colosseum chooses four fields to rise up from below in quarter sections: A patch of tall grassy plains which has a single tree and some rocks; the ruins of a city, complete with buildings holding shattered windows and rubble among the pavement; a hot spring containing geyser spots along a small river and some blue Dust crystal growths; and a familiar section of dense forest.

"Hey! Love the outfit, kid!" Said Coco lowering her glasses and talking to Emerald.

"I'll try not to get blood on it." Emerald said sneering.

"I can't promise you'll leave without a scratch." Said Yatsuhashi taking his massive sword out.

"I won't be the one bleeding." Said Emerald.

"Ooh, I like her!" Said Coco.

"Three, two, one, begin!" Announced Port as instead of charging forward, Mercury and Emerald slowly walk back into the tall grass and disappear behind the leaves.

"Umm... What are they doing?" Asked Eddy confused as he looked over to Ed and Double D who shrug in equal confusion.

"Why are one who dresses in overly revealing clothing Emerald and one who wears too much hair gel Mercury retreating into the tall grass?" Asked Rolf.

"They're gonna try and use the environment to their advantage!" Said Jonny, realizing what the two are doing.

Coco and Yatsuhashi smile at each other before the leader pops out her Gatling gun and begins mowing down the field as the crowds of sunglasses-wearing fans roar their approval, even when bullets nearly hit them from the other side of the forcefield. Coco lets up as she and Yatsuhashi realize the two opponents aren't in the plains section anymore.

"Huh?" Asked Coco looking around along with Yatsuhashi.

"Look out!" Yelled Blake from the audience as Mercury drops from the sky, aiming for Coco, but Yatsuhashi pushes her out of the way and blocks the boots with his blade, pushing him back. Coco opens fire at him again, though Mercury is able to outrun each shot.

"How can he be that fast?" Questioned Double D.

"He's good!" Said Sun from the bleachers.

"Yeah, but where's the girl?" Asked Scarlet.

Mercury reaches the two and kicks away Coco's weapon while dodging Yatsuhashi's blade, then delivering a double blow to the giant warrior before jumping over Coco's continued barrage of bullets. He lands on the barrels and kicks her in the face, leaping over another of Yatsuhashi's swings, only to let himself be hit so he can get behind Coco and force her to press the muzzle up to her own teammate. Everyone stands still until Coco compresses her weapon back into its handbag form and tries to hit Mercury with Yatsuhashi, but he deftly jumps back and launches two blasts from his boots that the members of CFVY deflect.

"Wears too much hair gel Mercury is moving faster then Rolf's fathers shoe on bath night!" Said Rolf.

Coco is unfazed by the one shot, but looks surprised at the dozens of them now spiraling around the handstand-spinning Mercury until he sends all of them at his enemies, a barrage of light and smoke surrounding them that provides the perfect cover for Mercury to appear behind the two. He grabs the both of them by their arms and delivers a flurry of kicks that knocks them back, looking back as a chain comes out from the forest trees to wrap around Coco and pulls her back.

"Coco!" Yelled Yatsuhashi reaching out in vain.

Despite his cry, Coco disappears into the trees, and he has to endure a blow from Mercury before being able to grab and throw him into the hot spring area. He jumps high in the air as Mercury's still sliding back, but his blade only comes down on his opponent's boots, the shockwave from this clash causing the water to fly back, the earth to crack underneath, and multiple geysers to form around them. Mercury fires his boots and gets out of the hold, aiming a swipe at Yatsuhashi's feet that misses, then ducking around each of his sword's swings. One of his kicks lets loose some stones from the ground, which Mercury kicks into Yatsuhashi and leaves him at the mercy of another foot-happy assault. This leaves his head in a small super-heated geyser, erupting and causing him to scream in pain as he frantically gets up, opening his eyes just in time to see Mercury coming at him.

Meanwhile, Coco is still being dragged back into the forest until the chain makes her collide with the trunk of a tree. She shakes it off until she realizes her sunglasses are lying shattered on the ground.

"I take it back; I don't like her." Said Coco glaring as she looked around.

Just as she says this, a green shot rapidly comes at Coco, which she barely manages to jump back from as more come down on her from Emerald's position up in a tree above her. Coco unleashes her Gatling gun again and shoots high in the branches, but Emerald jumps around, using her own revolvers to fire back and change them to sickle form so she can swing from each tree until she suddenly vanishes behind one of them.

"Damn!" Growled Coco having no idea where her opponent went.

"Coco!" Coco looked behind her to see Yatsuhashi coming up from behind her, hand on his sword's hilt.

"Watch out, she's in the trees!" Said Coco calling back to him as she continues to glance around.

"Oh, and with that final blow, Yatsuhashi is eliminated!" Announced Port as a buzzer sounds around the arena, Coco looking up to see the footage of his coverage.

"What!?" Asked Coco with her eyes wide with shock as she looks behind her, only to see no one there. Her hand is shaking on the handle of her gun, and she doesn't even see the blur between the trees moving in for the kill.

"Damn!" Yelled Coco again as she looked around.

Little does she know that Emerald is rising up from behind her, blades raised, turning around a second too late. The weapon descends with a ringing gunshot, and Coco is seen flying out of the forest, landing all the way in the center of the stadium next to Yatsuhashi, also knocked unconscious. Emerald swings her sickles by their chains as Mercury looks over their defeated opponents.

"And with an amazing upset, Emerald and Mercury are victorious!" Announced Oobleck as Velvet places a hand over her mouth as Fox shakes his head.

"Coco?"

"Ha! I told you they would win! Pay up!" Said Jonny as Rolf and Kevin begrudgingly hand over their money.

Fox places a reassuring hand on Velvet's shoulder as Ruby looks into the stadium at her "friends", no one noticing the smiling Cinder behind them, getting up from her seat and walking away amid the combined cheers and boos from the crowds.

CRJ got up and left the Colosseum as they walked out and met up with RWBY, JNPR, and EEE.

"Hey guys, when are you dudes gonna fight?" Asked Kevin walking up to the Ed's.

"Well, Ed and Eddy are gonna fight in the next Double Round." Said Double D.

"Great!" Said Jonny.

"Indeed! Rolf and CRJ are more deadly in battle then the Killer Meatball that stalks Wilfred in the dead of night!" Said Rolf.

"I guess your list of attacks involve stuffing hagfish down their pants." Said Weiss, still very angry about the incident that happened the other day as Yang broke down in laughter as Team JNPR started to laugh too.

"That sounds hilarious!" Said Nora.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Asked Ren, Team JNPR hasn't met courage yet.

"Oh yeah, I guess we haven't met each other yet. The name's Kevin, and this is Jonny and Rolf." Said Kevin.

"We actually come form the same world as the Ed's." Said Jonny.

"That actually makes sense..." Said Pyrrha.

"Well we're Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, and Jaune. Pleasant to meet you." Said Ren.

"Well, if ya guys do get in the fight. I'm wondering what weapons and tricks you'll have up your sleeves." Said Yang.

"Rolf believes we will be victorious! And celebrate with plenty of radishes and eating fish on a stick!" Said Rolf.

"I like them already!" Said Nora.

"You like everyone." Said Ren.

"So... What about you guys?" Asked Ruby turning her head over to JNPR. "How do ya think your gonna do, Pyrrha? Jaune?" Asked Ruby looking at Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Splendid!" Said Pyrrha smiling.

"Yeah, we're gonna be pretty good." Said Jaune as Rolf took notice of this as he placed his hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Jaune-boy is it?" Asked Rolf.

"Actually it's uhh, Jau-"

"Rolf sees that you are as spineless as a jellyfish and sea cucumber lushes-hair-Jaune."

"You think my hair is lush-" Jaune was interrupted.

"You wish to have better confidence and become a better fighter like Rolf's great grand papa, yes?" Asked Rolf as RWBY, KJ, EEE, and NPR were staring in confusion.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a little more confi-"

"Perfect! Come to Rolf's temporary stay of dormancy in one hour!" Said Rolf as Pyrrha walked up to Rolf and asked.

"How are you going to "Boost" his confidence?" Asked Pyrrha.

"A family recipe! Jaune-with-hair-so-lushes will be as strong and as burly as Rolf!" Said Rolf confidentially. Jaune looked over to EEE as Eddy and Double D mouthed.

'Run Jaune...'

But before the conversation could go on any further, they all heard cruel laughter. As they looked over they saw Dove and Cardin laughing at Velvet and Fox as they were mocking the two.

"Wow! Your teammates are such losers! No wonder you didn't win the tournament! With a Faunus freak and a blind Huntsman cheering them on! HAHAHAHA!" Laughed Cardin.

Jaune, Yang, and Eddy were all about to walk up to Cardin and yell at him to stop. But instead Rolf held his hand stopping them as he said.

"No, let Rolf handle this." Said Rolf as he walked up to the bullies. JNPR and RWBY were wondering how it was going to turn out while EEE and KJ all pulled out popcorn and started eating, already knowing what Rolf was capable of.

"Where did they get that popcorn from?" Asked Blake.

As Dove and Cardin were still laughing at the already distraught Velvet and angered Fox, Rolf walked in front of the two bullies. The bullies gave confused looks as they said.

"Who the heck is this new Faunus freak?" Asked Dove, since Rolf was a bull Faunus.

"I am Rolf! Son of a Shepard! And you worthless sea urchin droppings will leave these two alone at once!" Commanded Rolf pointing at the two boys as they started to laugh.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do, Bull boy?" Asked Cardin as Rolf gave them a furious expression.

"You must be punished." And to the bullies terror and everybody else's amazement from out of nowhere... Rolf pulled out a MASSIVE War hammer that was metallic grey, gold, and blue that measured around six feet long and held it above Cardin's and Dove's heads as the two bullies stared in horror with the shadow of the massive hammer hanging over their heads

"Umm... What's that?..." Asked Cardin terrified.

"The Hammer of Discipline... DO YOU LIVE IN A CAVE?!"

 _ **(SMASH!)**_

"All if forgiven." Said Rolf after he smashed the two bullies into the ground with Ruby, Nora, Yang, looking on in amazement with huge smiles on their faces. And Blake, Weiss, Ren, Pyrrha, and Jaune all stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"Thank you..." Said the bullies in unison.

"That was SOOOOOO COOL!" Said Nora as she ran over and jumped on Rolf.

"That was so amazing! Can you teach me how to do hammer trick like that too, Rolf?!" Asked Nora speaking at a mile per second as Rolf laughed and held Nora up by her leg. Holding her up side down by her ankle with one hand.

"Of course red-head-sugar-for-breakfast-lunch-and-dinner-Nora-Girl, but you must first take the Shepard's oath!" Said Rolf as Nora's already huge smile widened.

"How come you didn't tell us that your friend was this cool?" Asked Yang turning to the Ed's.

"He's the same guy who beat me with a maceral just because I hurt his stupid fish ball." Said Eddy as Double D clarified.

"After Eddy insulted Rolf's culture by destroying one of Rolf's sea cucumbers, Rolf challenged Eddy to a duel and beat him with a fish. Afterwards he forgave us with sticking eels down our pants." Said Double D as Yang laughed.

"What is it with that guy and stuffing slimy animals down peoples pants?" Asked Weiss as Rolf was still holding Nora by her leg as Rolf felt someone poke his shoulder. As Rolf looked over he saw the bunny girl smile up at him.

"Umm, excuse me but, I'd just like to say thank you kind sir for helping us." Said Velvet as Fox gave a thumbs up.

"No problem, Bunny-Girl! Rolf is honored to help others in need!" Said Rolf. "But now is no time to put one's feet up!" Said Rolf as he dropped Nora, as she got back up.

"Nora-Girl! Rolf shall teach you about the skills and moves of the Hammer of Discipline right after Rolf assists the lacking-no-spine-Jaune-Boy!" Said Rolf as Nora nodded happily.

"Okey dokie!" Said Rolf as he dashed back to Jonny and Kevin as he grabbed them. Picking the two up by their shirts.

"Come! We must get Dust in order to assist Jaune for later! A new resipe Rolf wants to try!" Said Rolf holding Jonny and Kevin as he turned to the others and said. "Thank you!" As he left with Kevin and Jonny still in Rolfs hands.

"What the-!? Let us down dude!" Yelled Kevin.

"Rolf's weird... Huh,Plank?" Asked Jonny.

"Well... that was odd." Said Blake looking at her friends.

"Is he always like this in your world?" Asked Yang with her hand on her hip turning to the Eds.

"You don't know the half of it." Said Eddy.

* * *

 **The Pavilion:**

In an elegant twilit pavilion area of ivy-covered pillars, rounded archways, and lion-decorated fountains, Weiss and her elder sister Winter are sitting at a simple table with a plate full of croissants and strawberries. Winter is sipping from her teacup as Weiss repeats the news she was just told.

"Your... Leaving?" Asked Weiss disappointed.

"Yes." Said Winter as she placed her tea cup down. "I was merely needed to oversee the transport of additional units to Vale. Our last shipment was lost to an ambush. I believe you had a run-in with its cargo, actually. It's fortunate those Paladins were in the prototype stage; otherwise your team may not have fared so well." Said Winter as Weiss sighs and looks down dejectedly, but Winter grabs her sister's hand reassuringly.

"Weiss, you've done... well, out here, on your own. You should be proud. I'll be honest, it was quite amusing seeing Father's face the day you left for Beacon!" Laughed Winter.

"You haven't made a bad decision with the selection of boys here either. That boy Eddy might be a bit unkempt, loud, and short but... He does seem to be a perfect match for you, having many of the same features. Just be happy that father hasn't met him yet." Said Winter smiling as Weiss blushed.

"Winter!" Yelled Weiss blushing.

"I'm just kidding, Weiss." Laughed Winter.

"So, anyway, I can't wait to show father what I learned!" Said Weiss straightening up and crossing her arms.

"Oh? Then what do you think you've learned?" Asked Winter.

"What do you mean? I'm getting better and better with my glyphs! I've even started Time Dilation!" Said Weiss.

"And what of your Summoning?"

"I... *Sighs* You know I can't." Said Weiss.

"I've tried! It's just... it's the _one_ thing I've been having trouble with!" Said Weiss splaying her hands out.

"We Schnee's are unique. Unlike many, our Semblance is hereditary. But that doesn't mean it will come easily." Winter said as she lifts her hand to summon a small, elaborate glyph over her palm.

"Your Semblance is like a muscle. The more you practice with it, the stronger it will become. But if you only focus on one aspect of it..." The glyph expands suddenly in a bright flash, causing Weiss to turn away before looking back up in awe at the white-and-blue Beowolf now at her sister's side. "If you fail to test the limits of what you think is possible, then you'll never truly grow."

Weiss smiles at this display of power she hopes to achieve.

* * *

 **Training Room:**

Eddy was tossed to the ground as he tries to pick himself back up angrily. "Ugh... That wasn't fun." Said Eddy as a shadow of a figure walks over to him and holds out their hand.

"Who said it was supposed to be fun?" Asked the voice of Samedi as Eddy grabbed the Hunter's hand as he was helped up to his feet.

"It's not fair, you fight dirty!" Said Eddy frustrated.

"Just remember your enemy, is not going to play-" But before Samedi could finish Eddy suddenly head butts him, grabs his arm, and tosses him to the floor as he pulls out his Swordfish and aims it to the professors throat.

"You were saying?" Asked Eddy as Samedi started to laugh as he picks himself back up. "You have definitely improved since the last time I taught you." Said Samedi as the two look over to see Li fighting with Double D and Tiburon fight with Ed. the Ed's fought valiantly with the older more experienced Huntsmen, that was until Baron called out.

"Alright, break time!" They stopped fighting as they all took a breather.

"That was impressive Double D I must say, I believe you and your friends are ready to learn how to truly tap into your Aura now." Said Li as Double D looked over at the panda Faunus in confusion.

"Umm, apologies Mister Xiongmao. But I believe that science and innovation may be a bit more powerful and useful then life force energy." Said Double D not trying to offend the Hunter.

"Then I believe you will never find out until you tried." Said Li as he, Double D, Eddy, and Baron all went to sit on the bleachers.

"I gotta say kid, that was a good hustle. Probably the strongest person I fought in a long time." Said Tiburon as he put a cigar in his mouth and lit it.

"Thanks a lot Wolverine!" Said Ed smiling.

"Kid, stop calling me that. I don't even know who Wolverine is." Said Tiburon as Ed sat down on the bleachers and Li looked over at Tiburon smoking.

"It's against school policy to be smoking cheap cigars Mister Akheilos." Informed Double D as Tiburon turned to face him.

"Don't kill my buzz kid." Said Tiburon with his teeth still clenched around the cigar. Li held up his finger as a surge of golden Aura came from his finger and shot through Tiburon's cigar like a bullet.

"I suggest you listen to him." Said Li smiling as Tiburon spit the ruined cigar out and sat next to Ed.

"So, how's it going with trying to track down that monster?" Asked Ed, referring to Evil Tim.

"Well, we tried everything we could." Said Samedi as he pulled out the comic given to him by Ed. "By the way, here's your comic back Ed."

"Thank you cane man." Said Ed as he took his comic back.

"So is it true, does that Evil Tim guy come from your world?" Asked Tiburon.

"Technically a parallel Earth. We actually visited that parallel Earth and... From the grim sights me, Ed, and Eddy saw there. Evil Tim must be stopped." Said Double D.

"All we know for sure is that he's hiding in the abandoned tunnel system underneath Vale. We actually told Ironwood and Ozpin, they tried to send a few soldiers down there to smoke them out but... They never came back out..." Said Li grimly.

"But wait, can't ya just track him with some sort of tracking tech or something with his own Aura?" Asked Eddy.

"That's actually been getting harder and harder. I used to be able to smell the impostors a mile away but-"

"Wait, impostors?" Asked Double D.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you. Evil Tim's zombies or whatever they are, their disguised as normal people and blend into a crowd without a problem." Said Baron.

"But, how is that even possible?! We have all this info about him! And last time we fought him we beat back his forces of the undead and Lumpy knocked that bald guy into next week." Said Eddy.

"And Don't you think it's a little weird that he hasn't really been that active anymore?" Asked Baron.

"Huh?" Asked Ed.

"The White Fang has already died down since that breach a few weeks ago since you and the other Hunters managed to put Torchwick away." Said Tiburon. "Even the Red Cap's have started to tone things down."

"It sounds like their planning a large attack." All of the Hunters looked behind them to see a red haired man in a lab coat standing there.

"Someone should seriously put a bell on you!" Said Samedi shaking his head as the Ed's looked at the man in confusion.

"Oh right, haven't introduced you guys yet. Introducing the king of nerds, Albert Forneus." Said Tiburon as the man walked over with a large Scroll in his hands.

"Happy to see your still as much as a Neanderthal now as you were when we were kids, Tiburon." Albert said annoyed.

"I believe I will take that as a complement anyway, being skilled in advanced electrical engineering, biology, biochemistry, chemical physics, etc." Said Albert as Double D smiled.

"Happy to see I'm not the only scientist in this world." Said Double D.

"Wait! Baron, Li, Tiburon, and Albert?... Your guys Team name was Team BALT?" Asked Eddy.

"Wha-? No! BATL from Haven! Like Battle." Said Li.

"*Sigh*... Anyway I've come back with the test results of the reanimated creatures sample you provided me." Said Albert tapping on the Scroll.

"And?..." Asked Eddy.

"... The results are still inconclusive. I can't get a solid lock on the type of energy or enzyme that reanimated and was keeping those creatures alive. Whatever it is the substance seems to disappear whenever I try and truly analyze it. As if it was sentient and alive. Very strange..." Said Albert as Double D stood up.

"Sir, I actually have a laboratory filled with advanced analysis machines and devices that can help out." Said Double D as Albert smiled.

"That sounds great. You don't mind if we go now."

"Absolutely no problem." Said Double D as he headed towards the door with the other scientists, but before Double D left he turned his head back and said.

"I think I'm done with training for today Professor Samedi, Akheilos, Xiongmao. Thank you!" Said Double D as they finally left and Eddy stood up with Ed.

"Well, me and Lumpy would love to stay and throw you old geezers around. But me and Ed have some bet money to collect for the tournament, right Lumpy?" Asked Eddy as he got up along with Ed.

"Oh yeah sure, but can we stop by RWBY's dorm? I just wanna say hi to Yang real quick."

"Sure thing Lumpy." Said Eddy as the two left.

"Don't forget about are training later!" Yelled Samedi.

"Don't worry old man! I won't forget." Said Eddy as he and Ed shut the door as they left and Samedi smiled nodding his head.

* * *

 **City of Vale:**

"I seriously couldn't believe how much Dust that store had." Said Kevin as he, Rolf, and Jonny were walking down the street with bags full of Dust in their hands.

"Guess you learn something new everyday!" Said Jonny.

"Just like how Rolf would learn everyday to milk the cows... or Rolf will face mama's spicy stuffed pepper for dinner!" Said Rolf.

"So are you guys gonna get involved with Flathead's bet or what?" Asked Kevin.

"Of course! Plank and I already predicted who was going to win last time, what's gonna make us wrong next time?" Asked Jonny.

"And Rolf using the good luck of his clam Bobo, will help Rolf win any self monetary bet." Said Rolf as Jonny and Kevin remembered what Rolf was talking about.

"... You brought that giant clam along with you?" Asked Kevin as Jonny smiled.

"Whatever, let's just get back already. I'm dying to challenge the other guys here to a game of basket ball." Said Kevin as he bought a new basket ball that he can't wait to try out and show off his skills. But as the group kept walking, Jonny got a bright idea as he ran ahead of the group. Turned around to face them and said.

"Hey guys! Me and Plank challenge ya to a backwards race back to Beacon! Ready set go!" Said Jonny so fast that Kevin and Rolf couldn't process the information fast enough as Jonny started to run backwards without looking where he was going. As he was about to hit someone.

"Watch it! You Blimphead!" Yelled Kevin too late as Jonny collided with another person.

 _(BAM!)_

Jonny fell forward as the girl he hit who was carrying bags fell backwards. Kevin and Rolf ran over to help up Jonny while the girl's associate ran over to help her up as well.

"Hey look, sorry about that, man. Our friend is just an idiot." Said Kevin as Jonny was helped to his feet.

"Oh, no prob. Neon doesn't usually watches where she goes either." Said the boy with the sunglasses and the top hat, as he helped the rainbow cat Faunus back up.

"Oh boy, what just hit me?... *Gasp!* Are you okay?! IAMSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSORRY!" Apologized the cat girl profusely as Jonny got a good look at her. And he was amazed by her, so many different colors on one super pretty girl. Jonny started to blush as he thought.

'Wow, that girl is pretty, I wanna write her a poem and I hate writing...' And while Jonny was thinking and Neon was execissivly apologizing, Kevin, Rolf, and this sunglasses wearing stranger were talking.

"Again, sorry about that. The names Flynt Coal. Leader of Team FNKI from Atlas, nice to meet cha." Said Flynt cooly.

"Choice. Names Kevin." Said Kevin as he held out his fist and Flynt happily complied by fist bumping back.

"And I am Rolf son of a Shepard." Said Rolf as he immediately ran behind Flynt and started to kick his rear repeatedly while Flynt was suspended in the air.

"What the-?! What gives, man?!" Asked Flynt confused and angry as Kevin got a shocked and apologetic expression on his face.

"This is the kicking of the rear end of greetings! From Rolf's Old Country! This is the most flattering way to greet a new friend!" Said Rolf. As Rolf, Flynt, and Kevin continued to interact Jonny snapped out of his trance and Neon stopped rambling about how sorry she was.

"Oh, umm... Were you saying sorry? Cuz that's all my fault! I challenged my friends to a backwards race and-"

"Wait." Interrupted Neon holding her hand out. "You challenged them to a backwards race? THATS THE SMARTEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!" Screamed out Neon as Jonny looked on in glee.

"Wha- Really!? Everyone just calls my ideas stupid!" Said Jonny.

"Why would anyone call that idea stupid? That's the smartest thing I ever heard! Oh! And by the way, I'm Neon Katt from Team FNKI from Atlas! And again... Sorry about running into you, I just get so carried away while skating! Do you skate?" Asked the hyperactive girl out of nowhere.

"Umm... Kind of, me and Plank mostly just climb on trees and run around." Said Jonny as he held up his best pal, Plank. As Neon got a confused expression on her face.

"Plank? You... do know that that's just a piece of wood right?" Asked Neon pointing at Plank, and not wanting to offend the bald boy.

"Everyone might say that, but... I'm really the only one who can understand him. By the way, my name's Jonny." Said Jonny as the hyperactive girl smiled and accepted what Jonny said as fact about Plank.

"Makes sense. Oooohh! Your a Faunus too?!" Asked Neon, looking behind Jonny to see his squirrel tail.

"Oh, that? I really don't pay that much attention to that." Said Jonny looking at his squirrel tail as it twitched.

"But just look at me! I'm a cat Faunus!" Said Neon showing off her feline tail.

"Wow, that's pretty rockin'! So... whattcha like to do?" Asked Jonny.

"I like to dance and roll around on my skates! *GASP!* Do you wanna have a backwards race?!" Asked Neon as Jonny smiled in excitement.

"Sure thing! Finally! Nice to meet someone who FINALLY speaks my language!" Said Jonny out of nowhere as Neon's smile grew larger.

"Your on!" Yelled Neon as the two lined up.

Back with Kevin, Rolf, and Flynt, they managed to work everything out. Kevin even managed to invite Flynt to shoot a few hoops at basketball later at the Beacon's basketball court.

"Alright, sweet." Said Flynt.

"By the way, wears-unmade-tie-Flynt, will you be fighting in the tournament?" Asked Rolf.

"Yup! My teams already in the doubles rounds! Me and Neon are-... Wait, where's Neon?" Asked Flynt as he, Kevin, and Rolf all looked over to see Neon and Jonny in racing positions facing the wrong way as they were counting in unison.

"On your mark! Get set! Go!" The two ran backwards as fast as they could. And of course, intentionally knocking people over, causing a few car wreaks, and a few other unpleasant side effects as Flynt and Kevin face palmed themselves.

"I guess we should'a kept our eye on them..." Said Kevin as he saw people screaming in anger and standing next to their crashed and flipped cars.

"Hey you stupid kids! Watch where your going!" Yelled one car owner as he was shaking his fist.

"Who's gonna pay for this?!" Yelled a woman who fell over on her bike.

"Road hogs!" Yelled a skating man who fell over.

"Ya think so?" Asked Flynt as he, Kevin, and Rolf all followed the trail of unintentional destruction created by Neon and Jonny.

* * *

 **RWBY Dorm:**

"You'll never beat me, old man!" Antagonized Ruby.

"You're nothing but talk, kid!" Replied Qrow.

"You can do it, Ruby!" Cheered Yang, but it was all in vain.

"SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!" Qrow grins at his victory as Ruby lowers her head in shame at the loss of her video game.

"Ouch." Said Yang.

"And by the way, don't ever call me old." Said Qrow.

"My turn!" Said Yang excitedly pushing her sibling out of her spot as she grabs the spinning controller from the air.

"Now, where was I?" Asked Qrow while the game begins again with "NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHES!"

"You were telling us about your last mission!" Said Ruby popping up from behind the two players excitedly.

"Right, right..." Said Qrow as he flashes back to his story "I'd come across a small village in the swamps west of Mistral. Right off the bat, I knew something wasn't right."

"What were you doing there?" Asked Ruby.

"I needed information. Tired from battling Grimm along the way, I decided to start my search at the town's inn. The place was crawling with lowlifes and thugs, even a few Huntsmen that I could only assume had been hired by less-than reputable people for less-than respectable jobs. And that's when it happened."

"What happened?" Asked Yang excited.

"I was defeated... by the mere sight... of the innkeeper's skirt length!" The vision of pink hearts, a beautiful maid with slightly-skimpy clothing, and the very happy Qrow is interrupted by a thrown dog-head pillow, which Qrow deftly catches much to Yang's ire. Not helped by the game announcer calling out once more "SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!"

"You are the WORST!" Yelled Yang as Ruby and Qrow laugh at Yang's frustration. But they stopped when they heard two more laughs coming from the doorway. As they looked over, they saw Ed and Eddy standing in the door frame. Yang smiled as she got up and walked over to Ed.

"Hey there, Ed." Said Yang as she pulled him in and gave him a warm kiss. Ruby and Eddy stared awkwardly, because of who else was in the room... But that's when the kiss ended as an "Ahem" was heard. Ed and Yang looked over to see Qrow sitting there waving at the two with a smile.

"Care to tell me who your new little friend is, Yang?" Asked Qrow with a smile.

"Oh, this is Ed. He's actually an alien like those three boys you traveled with. And, umm... He's also my boyfriend." Said Yang with a bit of a nervous smile as Ed waved at him.

"Happy to meet you, kind sir!" Said Ed smiling, as his smile suddenly disappeared as Qrow got up and casted an intimidating shadow over Ed. Even though the two were mostly the same size.

"So... Your dating my niece, huh?" Asked Qrow stepping forward, intimidating Ed. "And aren't you the guy who stopped fighting the other team in the tournament? And fought with your own team about a moldy piece of cheese?" Asked Qrow accusingly.

"Y-yes?..." Said Ed nervously as Yang started to become frustrated.

"Uncle Qrow! Don't be mean like that! Ed's my boyfriend! And like it or not... he's important to me! So be nice!" Said Yang as she tightened her hug on Ed's arm, as Ed looked down and blushed, flattered that his girlfriend was standing up for him.

But Qrow simply ignored her and shoved her to the side as he put his arm around Ed's neck as if they were old chums getting reacquainted with each other.

"So just let me ask, kid... Your not only dating Yang for her beautiful looks are ya? Or her... Gauntlets, right?"

"Oh, no sir!" Said Ed smiling nervously.

"What? You don't think she's PRETTY!?" Asked Qrow as his arm around started to wrap tighter around Ed's neck as Ed spoke again, trying to save himself from being murdered by an overprotective uncle.

"Oh no! She's very pretty! The prettiest girl I've ever met! And really cool too!" Qrow's arm relaxed around Ed's neck as Yang started to grow furious.

"Ahh... Young love. You and Yang make a cute couple you know? You know what it's like to be an uncle? To watch your little niece grow up from a happy bouncing baby girl to a independent beautiful and strong young lady? So, Ed, let me make one thing PERFECTLY clear..." Said Qrow as his arm suddenly wrapped tight around Ed's neck.

"If you do ANYTHING to hurt my niece or touch her... I shall DESTROY you... Comprende?" Asked Qrow as his strangle hold on Ed only tightened as Ed chocked out.

"Oh... YES! We are clear! We are clear! We are so, so clear!" Chocked out Ed as Qrow smirked and let go of Ed.

"Great... Happy we had that resolved..." Said Qrow as Yang ran up to him with her finger pointed at him as she said.

"UNCLE QROW LEAVE ED ALONE! HE'S A REALLY SWEET AND LOVING GUY YOU KNOW? (AND NOT TO MENTION ATTRACHTIVE) AND BLUH BLUH BLUH BLUH BLUH BLUH BLUH BLUH BLUH BLUH BLUH BLUH!" Qrow already toned out what Yang was saying as Ed slowly picked himself back up.

"Why have you forsaken me Lord in the sky Antonucci?..." Said Ed quietly.

"AND ANOTHER THING-!" But Yang was interrupted as Qrow sped past Yang and grabbed ahold of the controller again as he started to beat up Yang's character.

"What the-?! No fair!" Yelled Yang as she tried to jump back and beat Qrow's character in the game, but Qrow was already too far ahead.

"So, who's the other guy?" Asked Qrow referring to Eddy who was standing on the side the whole time.

"The name's Eddy, and I'm happy I'm not dating Ruby or Yang." Said Eddy with a sigh or relief as Yang, Ruby, and Qrow all glared at Eddy.

"Say that again... Pipsqueak..." Said Qrow angrily as Eddy looked nervously.

"I mean- They are very pretty but- I'm just dating another girl right now! I didn't mean any offense!" Said Eddy as he smiled nervously as Ruby, Qrow, and Yang turned their heads away from the scam artist.

"Really? Then who are ya dating then?" Asked Qrow still beating up Yang's character.

"Weiss Schnee." Said Eddy as Qrow laughed a little.

"The little sister of the original Ice Queen? Hehehe... I don't know, Winter has been known to scare off some of Weiss' past boyfriends by threatening to lobotomize them with her sword... Or snap their heads around a full 150 degree turn, as she makes them watch as she kicks their butt... But, that's only what I've HEARD... Hehehe..." Laughed Qrow as Eddy gulped in fear.

"Uncle Qrow! Stop scaring our friends!" Yelled Ruby as Qrow simply chuckled.

"I'm just kidding Short Stack. So... I already know the tall one is an alien, but what about the two other aliens?" Asked Qrow.

"Yeah, me and Double D are the two others." Said Eddy as Qrow choked with laughter as he said.

"Double D? Well then-"

"Too late Uncle Qrow, I already, made a joke about that." Said Yang as she was still trying to beat Qrow's character on the game.

"So, Uncle Qrow, did you get in trouble with Ozpin?" Asked Ruby as she seats herself on Weiss' bed.

"Nah, me and Oz go way back. We're cool."

"Cool for an old guy." Said Ruby scoffing.

"Not funny." Said Qrow looking angry.

"So, what are you doing here anyway? I thought Dad said that you would be on a mission, for like... ever." Said Ruby.

"Well, a professional Huntsman like myself is expected to get results, as soon as possible." Said Qrow getting back into the game at the sound of "READY? FIGHT!"

"Yeeeeaaaah, I get that. *Chuckles* We're pretty much pros, too." Said Ruby leaning back.

"Yup, and after MY group came here, we've been helping RWBY out a TON. Not to mention the sweet weapons she made for us and the awesome powers we got when we came here." Added Eddy.

"Oh, Really?" Asked Qrow.

"Psch, yeah! Read the news sometime. We totally saved Vale while you were gone." Said Yang.

"More then once." Added Eddy.

"Funny, because I heard Vale suffered a Grimm attack after you almost managed to stop a train. And a crazy guy in a metal suit started causing tons of havoc, failing to stop collateral damage." Said Qrow leaning over to rub it in his niece's face as she scowls at the repeated "SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!"

"But they don't give out medals for almost."

"They do, and it's called silver!" Said Ruby.

"Yeah, and besides we still did it didn't we? Without RWBY and us Vale would've been doomed." Said Eddy.

"Yeah! And, we helped take down Roman Torchwick! He's locked up in Ironwood's ship and crime's been down ever since! That's basically a bounty mission!" Said Yang as everyone else besides Qrow smiled victoriously.

"Sure, you may be acting like Hunters, but you're not thinking like one. You really think four girls and their friends could end all crime in a Kingdom?" Asked Qrow.

"I mean, I did until you said that..." Said Ruby tapping her fingers together in embarrassment.

"But we're aliens like Superman! And have special powers like Superman! And Superman can stop all crime!" Said Ed.

"Well, are you Superman?" Asked Qrow.

"Well... Umm... No." Answered Ed.

"Exactly. Look, violence hasn't dropped since Roman got nabbed; it's stopped, completely. No White Fang activity around the city. Besides a little ruckus form the Redcaps, nada. Zero. You cut off the head of the King Taijitu, but now the second head 's calling the shots. That's what Ironwood can't get through that thick metal head of his. Besides, isn't there an evil monster that's hiding out under Vale that came from your world?" Asked Qrow turning to the two Eds.

"Actually, he came form a universe that parallels ours and-"

"Tomato tomata." Said Qrow.

"You... Know the general?" Asked Yang as she exchanged looks with the others.

"Hey, I know everybody to some extent. Remember, you're talking to a member of the coolest team that graduated Beacon!" Said Qrow as he reaches behind him into one of his pockets and pulls out a photo lined with stains and age of four figures - himself, Raven, Taiyang, and Summer - as Yang's eyes widen and he sighs in remembrance. Ed looked over Yang shoulder and already knew what she was sighing over. The woman with the black hair that looked exactly like her, her mother.

"Hah, Team STRQ... That's where I met your parents. We were pretty well known back in the day." Said Qrow smiling.

"Well known for crummy fashion sense!" Said Ruby.

"Hey, we looked good! And I have a number of inappropriate stories to back that up!" Said Qrow as he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, but notices Yang continuing to stare at the picture and puts it away.

"But, I'll save those for when you're older."

"Gross..." Said Ruby as Qrow turned to the Ed's.

"Guess you guys, being aliens and all. Don't really have any Team or hunter to look up to and learn from."

"Haha, yeah, we already have a professor doing all that." Said Eddy crossing his arms.

"Samedi yeah, someone who's sticking his nose in other peoples businesses with his stupid friends." Said Qrow with an annoyed tone as he got up and started walking out.

"Anyways, I'm too old to be hanging out with a bunch of kids. You're gonna cramp my style." Qrow pauses in the doorway and sighs before addressing his family, Ruby and Yang looking up to him and Zwei sleeping on Blake's bed.

"Look, just remember that you've still got a long way to go..." Said Qrow turning around and holding a finger up to express his seriousness.

"And don't think for a second that graduating means you're done." Qrow hitches a thumb over his shoulder. "Every day out there is worth a week in this place. You two, you're gonna go far. But only if you keep learning; if you never stop moving forward." With these immortal words of wisdom, Qrow exits down the hall. Eddy and Ed sat there a little longer until Eddy turned to the girls and said.

"Your uncles weird."

"Yeah, we know." Said Ruby with a smile.

* * *

 **Team KRJ Dorm:**

Team JNPR walked over to KRJ's dorm and knocked on it three times. A few seconds passed with nothing happening, until the door burst open to reveal the smiling face of Rolf.

"Umm, hello Rolf. We're here because of-"

"Rolf remembers!" Said Rolf as he picked up Jaune by the shoulders and brought him inside as JNPR follows along. Jaune gave a confused look as he said.

"Umm... Can I ask what your planning on do-"

"You must be silent for the process to continue!" Said Rolf as Jaune quieted down.

"I am so excited!" Said Nora.

"I'm scared." Said Ren.

"Rolf, can I ask where Jonny and Kevin are?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Kevin went to go play basket ball with a new friend and Jonny the wood boy went to have some fun with a new friend as well!" Explained Rolf as he kept walking with Jaune in his hands.

"Come, my Lilly livered friend, we must begin. Please, marinate in the lard." Said Rolf as he puts Jaune in a barrel full of lard. "Don't go away now!"

"I wish I can be in Jaune's position!" Said Nora excited.

"You want to bathe in lard?" Asked Pyrrha as Rolf walked over to the three.

"Move!" Rolf signals for Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha to move forward. As he walks over to and opens a drawer.

"Rolf requires your assistance!" Said Rolf as he takes out a squid.

"Red headed Nora, massage the squid. Mulan pretty-boy Ren, grate the turnip. And Achilles Pyrrha, Crush the Dust into dust." Rolf hands Nora the squid, Ren the turnip and a grater and handed Pyrrha multiple different Dust crystals as all three of them stare at each other in confusion.

"Today Rolf will be showing you how to prepare Carbuncle of the Flesh Stew. Though it can also be used to increase one's charisma as well!" Said Rolf as he pulls out a Churning from out of nowhere and placed it on a hot coal pit that appeared out of nowhere with everyone staring in confusion. Rolf walks over to the fridge and pulls out a fish head.

"An ancestral recipe handed down through many pimply-faced elders. Yet, Rolf has added a few new ingredients with Dust." Said Rolf walking over as he drops the fish head in and sees Ren grating the turnip over the Churning with Pyrrha crushing the Dust in her hands over the Churning. But Rolf saw no sight of the squid anywhere.

"Where is the squid?"

"Right here, Rolf!" Said Nora as she spins it at the top of her fingers to massage it.

"Stop!" Yelled Rolf as Nora dropped the squid.

"Fool." Said Rolf as he picked the squid back up and put it in the Churning.

"Thank you. Now we add one softened squid and stir. Careful not to bruise the fish entrails! Good, yes? Last we add the Pickled Towel of Mirth and let simmer for 14 days and 14 nights." Said Rolf as he pulled out a jar with a towel soaking in a liquid as he pulls it out and drops it in the Churning.

"What?! 14 days?!" Asked Jaune outraged.

"Do not fester, as Rolf has thought ahead, and pre-made this stuff." Said Rolf pushing the first Churning aside and brought in the pre-made stuff. Pyrrha and Ren just stared on as Nora gives a round of applause.

"Are you ready for the anointment of the stew, Jaune-boy?" Asked Rolf standing over Jaune with the towel in his hands.

"Umm... I think so." Said Jaune as Rolf stood over him silent for another second.

"Okey-dokey! Be very still." Said Rolf as he placed the towel over Jaune's head. Rolf stood there in silence for another few seconds until...

"AWAY WITH YOU, WEAKNESS OF MEN!" Yelled Rolf as he kicked the barrel Jaune was in straight out the window to the rest of JNPR's surprise.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

As June collided with the ground the barrel he was in shattered, as he was now in the Courtyard. As June picked himself back up with the towel still over his face, he tried to look around and asked.

"What happened?" But suddenly Rolf shoves a wooden box over Jaune's head as Rolf opened up the lid.

"Silence! We must be quick!" Rolf pulls out a chicken from nowhere and shoved it in the box and slams it shut. Agitating and scaring the fowl into attacking Jaune's head.

"HEY WHAT THE-!? AHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! WHY A CHICKEN!? OW! HE'S PECKING ME! WHAT THE DUST!? AAAHHHHH! SWEET MONTY! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Those were some of the words that Jaune screamed out while the chicken was viciously attacking him as Jaune was stumbling around aimlessly. The rest of JNPR stared on in shock and confusion, except for Nora who looked excited.

"WOW! Jaune is so lucky! Do you guys think a chicken could peck at my head?" Nora asked Ren and Pyrrha as Rolf suddenly shoves them away.

"Goodbye, as you may not see your friend for another hour. Rolf waits now." As JNPR walks away, Rolf takes off his pants and goes over to a stump. He pulls out a pocketknife and begins carving at the wood.

 _ **One Hour later...**_

Rolf has carved the stump into a shoe. As JNPR arrives along with RWBY, except for Weiss who was still with her sister.

"Rolf, we're here to pick up Jaune." Said Pyrrha as Rolf looked at them all puzzled.

"Why are we here again?" Asked Blake.

"Because we're here in case anything goes wrong for Jaune." Said Ruby.

"When does something ever go right for him?" Asked Yang as Rolf still stares as them all blankly.

"Jaune? Remember? You helped him with his confidence problem?" Said Ren as Nora was getting excited in the background.

"Oh, sure!" Said Rolf as he puts on his pants. "Follow Rolf." Rolf leads the group over to a tree where Jaune's head is submerged in the soil as Ruby couldn't help but giggle at the humorous sight. Rolf grabs ahold of Jaune's legs as he starts to pull.

"You shall see the miracle of the stew."

"Tell me what happens guys." Said Pyrrha covering her eyes in fear.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" RWBY and JNPR turn over to look as Ed, Edd, n Eddy standing there.

"Oh, hi guys!" Said Nora.

"What's going on?" Asked Ed with his dopy smile.

"Rolf is helping Jaune out with a confidence problem." Said Ruby.

"Wait, how exactly was he "Helping out"?" Asked Double D using his hands as quotations.

"He put him in lard, put a rag into a Churner with a bunch of weird ingredients in there, then put the rag over Jaune's face, kicked him out a window, and put a box on his head locking a chicken inside." Said Ren as the Ed's realized what was going to be the end result.

"You have changed much, Jaune-boy. Now you shall feel no fear." Said Rolf as he pulls out a mirror and shows it to Jaune. In the mirror, Jaune does look normal. However, once it is lowered. Everyone present is frozen for what seemed like an eternity, until Yang exploded with laughter, clutching her stomach with tears in her eyes.

"BAHAAAA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Blake is covering her mouth to prevent herself from laughing uncontrollably, but everyone can hear a snigger escape through her palm. Ren chuckles behind his hand. Nora practically fell over. Pyrrha tries her very best to hold back her laughter. And Ruby was in stitches. All the while Eddy's traumatizing memories of having his head shrunken was rushing back to him while Double D just remembered he never got the recipe from Rolf and Ed looked on with a huge smile on his face.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HEAD!?" Yelled Jaune in a high pitched voice with his head being red and tiny.

"It's so tiny!" Said Nora and Ed in unison.

"By Oum! that is the FUNNIEST thing I have EVER seen in my life! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Yang.

"I can't believe I forgot to ask Rolf how he did this!" Yelled Double D as he pulled out a notepad and pencil.

"Oh yes, it would normally take 24 hours for the stuff to take effect but thanks to Dust it sped up the effects." Said Rolf.

"That makes sense." Said Ruby.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME YOU QUACK!?" Yelled Jaune.

"Quack? But I am Rolf!" Said Rolf.

"YOU BIG STUPID QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK!" Everyone was still laughing, and the fact that Jaune kept saying 'Quack' over and over in a duck-like voice REALLY didn't help.

"I am not a duck! I am Rolf!" Said Rolf frustrated as Double D and Ruby walked up to him.

"How did you know what ingredients would react in such a way as to come to this conclusion? With the introduction of Dust no doubt." Said Double D.

"Yeah Rolf! I'd really like to know too!" Said Ruby.

"What?" Asked Rolf backing off.

"Our turns for shrinkage, Rolf!" Said Nora as she and Ed walked up to him.

"Fix me!" Yelled Jaune.

"Tell us!" Said Ruby and Double D.

"Shrink us!" Said Nora and Ed.

"Stay back!" Yelled Rolf as he starts to run away.

"Get him!" Yelled Jaune as Jaune, Ruby, Nora, Ed, and Double D all started to chase Rolf around the Courtyard.

"Wait'll I get my hands on you! Fix my head, you quack!"

"He's strong!" Laughed Nora as they all continue to chase Rolf with Pyrrha, Blake, and Ren just standing there and watching while Yang was still on the floor, trying to pull herself together.

* * *

 **The Pavilion:**

Weiss points her Myrtenaster at the ground, creating a rotating glyph made of blade symbols with Winter behind her, appraising the effort.

"Excellent form! Now think to your fallen foes! The ones who forced you to push past where you were, and become who you are now." Said Winter as the glyph flickers in and out of existence and Weiss grimaces in concentration. "Think of them, and watch as they come to your side."

Weiss was doing her hardest to make the wobbling circle follow her will, but eventually dismisses it and stomps the ground angrily "I can't!" That's when Winter slaps Weiss over her head.

"Stop doubting yourself!" Yelled Winter.

"I'm trying!" Yelled Weiss.

"If this is what you call trying, then you have no hope of winning the tournament, let alone succeeding as a Huntress!" Said Winter suddenly smiling as if an idea has occurred to her.

"Why don't you just move back home? I'm sure Father would give you a nice job as a receptionist!"

"I don't need his charity!" Said Weiss.

"But you do need his money, don't you?" Asked Winter leaning in.

"What!? How did you know about that!?" Asked Weiss surprised.

"Lucky guess."

"Eddy guessed the same thing!" Yelled Weiss in frustration.

"And you met him only a few months ago? I think I'm stating to like him. Anyway, I may have been in a similar situation when I joined the military. So what have you done this time?" Asked Winter as she started circling her younger sister.

"Well, that's the thing: I'm really not sure! I went to pay for lunch the other day, but the card didn't work! "

"How embarrassing." Said Winter.

"I know!" Said Weiss as she sees Winter shaking her head. "Well, it was! Why would he cut me off like that?"

"Perhaps so that you'd stop avoiding him and call home." Instead of answering, Weiss attempts once more to create a summoning glyph, gritting her teeth until Winter places a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"Emotions can grant you strength. But you must never let them overpower you." Said Winter as the attempted glyph flickers and fades once more, though neither of them pay it any attention.

"It sounds to me like you have two choices in front of you. You can either call him, beg for his money back, and explain once more why you would want to study at Beacon over Atlas, or you could continue to explore Remnant, discovering more about the world and honestly, more about yourself." Says Winter as she allows Weiss a moment to absorb this information until revealing.

"It's time for me to go." Winter gives her sister a hug, which is returned.

"It was really good to see you, Winter." Said Weiss.

"Until next time, sister." Said Winter sadly.

The two Schnees walk out of the pavilion and go in opposite directions, neither of them noticing the caterpillar coming across a miniature, brightened version of a familiar-looking broadsword before disappearing into icy sparkles.

Later at night, Weiss is in the school courtyard, waving goodbye at the airship carrying her sister. She stops just as her Scroll starts vibrating with an incoming call from "FATHER", and her finger hovers over the screen in uncertainty until she closes her eyes and forces herself to press it. Suddenly smiling at the sight of her closed Scroll and the setting of a new path in life. She puts the Scroll away as she feels a warm hand on her shoulder, as she looks over she sees Eddy standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hey snowflake, I haven't seen you all day. Is everything alright?" Asked Eddy smiling. Weiss looks at her Scroll once more as she puts it away and gently touches Eddy's hand that's on her shoulder.

"You know what? Nothing, how about we go inside?" Suggested Weiss as she and Eddy turn around and walk inside while holding hands. But as the two were walking, they stopped as a massive chunk of concrete was tossed behind them and crashed into the ground. The two turned around immediately as Weiss asked.

"What the heck was that?!" But as the couple looked on, a purple zap of energy whizzed by as the two saw what all the commotion was about.

"Muahahaha! Missed me again!" Yelled the voice of Baron.

"HOLD STILL!" Growled Glynda as another bold of her telekinesis whizzed by and missed. As Eddy and Weiss were standing there and looking on, the two saw Baron Samedi running away and laughing as Glynda Goodwitch was chasing him as she shot telekinetic blasts at the other professor, with her riding crop.

"Your aim is as bad as your diet is seems!" Joked Baron.

"I'LL TEAR YOU APART FOR PEEKING AT ME, FOR GOOD THIS TIME!" Yelled Glynda.

"Haha! You'd have better luck turning me into coffee! Oh! What type do you think I'd be? Black or decaf-"

"QUIET!" Roared Glynda as she shot another telekinetic blast at the boney Professor.

"Ohh..." Said Eddy.

"I don't know about you, but I'm rooting for Glynda." Said Weiss as the two looked on.

* * *

 **EEE Dorm Room:** _Later that night._

Eddy was sleeping in his bed as he was snoring along with his two friends. They were still snoozing around peacefully until there was a vibration on the table near the bottom bunk of Eddy and Ed's bed, Eddy opened up his eyes irritated as he looked over at the glowing screen of his scroll. He grabbed his scroll as he looked at it annoyed, only to see it was a text from Weiss.

"Hey, Loud Mouth... Are you awake?" Asked the text from Weiss as Eddy responded.

"Now I am, you interrupted my beauty sleep. You just can't wait to see my unbearably handsome face tomorrow morning?" Asked Eddy joking.

"Smart alec..." Texted Weiss back.

"So... What's up, Snowflake? Is there something wrong?" Asked Eddy.

"Well, it's actually a little embarrassing... I had a nightmare..." Texted Weiss.

"Really? What was it about?"

"It was... It was about, disappointing and hurting everyone I know. Just to summarize it, I let everyone down. My family company was in ruins, the White Fang won, and everyone I knew were..." Texted back Weiss.

"Sorry to hear that Snowflake. But you know you have nothing to worry about right? I mean, you have your weapon, your awesome fighting skills, that sexy big brain of yours, your friends, and yours truly. It was just a nightmare, don't worry about it." Texted back Eddy as Weiss giggled while lying in her bed.

"You think that my brain is 'sexy?'" Asked Weiss.

"Well, the only thing bigger then your brain is that huge ego of yours." Texted back Eddy as Weiss giggled again.

"You moron..."

"So, is that it or...?"

"Actually, I was hoping I could ask of you..." Texted Weiss.

"Sure thing Snowflake, what is it?"

"Would you mind... Coming over and just, sleeping next to me in my bed?" Texted Weiss as Eddy blushed and Weiss shot out one more text.

"And it's NOT THAT! NOT WHAT YOUR THINKING ABOUT! I just want someone to... Cuddle up with just in case the nightmares came back..." Texted Weiss hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" Texted Eddy.

"Yes, I'm sure... Please." Texted Weiss as Eddy sat up from his bed, smiling as he texted back.

"I'll be right over..."

"P.S. DON'T TELL ANOTHER SOUL!" Texted Weiss as Eddy giggled himself.

"Not a chance snowflake... I'll be right over."

"See you in a little while Loud Mouth..." Texted Weiss as Eddy got up from his bed and quietly left his room and walked down the hallway to RWBY's dorm.

 **A/N: Honestly not much to say here either, CRJ is fitting in well befriending JNPR, RWBY, and FNKI. And to BestPony666, to answer a comment question you posted in the very beginning of my story, I was not inspired by your story. I did read it over, it wasn't bad, but the one thing I was inspired by it that made it's way into this story was the romance between Jonny and Neon. Something about that couple just sticks to me. And I hope you enjoyed Qrow's interactions with Ed at the discovery that he's dating Yang and how Rolf interacted with everyone in Remnant.** **S** **o as always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	37. Fade Away

**A/N: This chapter take place during '** **Never Miss a Beat'. Yet again, I'd like to thank Lord Maximus for the help on the first part of this chapter. And I would like to thank CollinGames for his OC's in this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **RWBY's Dorm:** _In the Morning_

As the sun peeked through the windows of team RWBY's dorm, Ruby hopped out of bed while Blake and Yang crawled out of bed. Ruby was already excited to see what's going to happen in the tournaments today. Ruby could barely contain her excitement as she walked to the door along with Blake and Yang. But Ruby stopped as she looked back at Weiss' bed to see that there was still a lump under the sheets, with a smile she dashed over to the sheets as she grabbed the sheets and ripped them off as she said.

"Rise and shine Wei-" But Ruby stopped as she looked at what was in the bed "Eh?..."

Eddy was sleeping in the middle of the bed snoring in his pajamas just waking up was Weiss very irritated, as she glared over at Ruby with one open eye, as she was in her night gown holding onto Eddy's sleeping form with her arms and legs wrapped around him.

"AAAHHH! I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO-" Yelled Ruby as she covered her eyes.

"Uhh? Who turned on the sun?" Asked Eddy half asleep.

"Can you put the blanket back? We're getting cold." Said Weiss as Ruby threw the covers back on them.

"OK! OK!" Yelled Ruby putting the blanket over them and dashing over to the door and slammed it as Blake and Yang stood in front of Ruby with odd looks carrying coffee mugs in their hands.

"Hey Ruby, is something wrong?" Asked Blake.

"NOPE! NOTHING AT ALL! Just... Don't go into the bedroom for the next few hours." Said Ruby as she dashed off to the bathroom to get dressed as Yang and Blake gave Ruby a funny look before looking at each other in confusion.

 **Training Room:** _Later..._

It was in the morning as the Ed's and RWBY got up to do a little training before the doubles round with Pyrrha and Ren tagging along. But as they walked into the gym, the Ed's and RWBY jumped when they heard a punching sound and turned around to see Coco wrecking a punching bag with her fists.

"What's wrong with Coco?" Ruby asked.

"Did someone steal her clothes again? Or was Cardin picking on Velvet again?" Weiss glanced at Eddy.

Eddy held up both hands. "Don't look at me, Weiss. I didn't do anything."

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Really?"

"...Okay, so I placed a cheese bomb in SSSN's dorm because of that stupid tattoo Sun put on my butt, I tried to convince Double D to mess with the plumbing so we could get some water for the new swimming pool we're building under the school and the tattoo parlor we set up doesn't give actual tattoos, it's just markers." Eddy said, withering under Weiss's glare.

"You mean you lied to me about making a tattoo without needles and Ed only used a marker to draw a flaming flower on my butt?!" Yang exclaimed.

"YANG!" Ruby exclaimed, covering her ears. "I didn't need to know that!"

"That doesn't really explain why Coco is angry though..." Said Blake.

"Well uhh... I MAY have snuck into CVFY's room and released a dozen moths into Coco's closet." Said Eddy nervously as everyone stared at him in shock.

"... Why?!" Asked Yang terrified.

"You know you just dug your own grave, haven't you?" Said Ren.

"It was just A LITTLE payback for how she chased us around like a mad woman with a Gatling gun!" Yelled Eddy.

"Yes. Only because of you doing something stupid to provoke her." Said Blake.

"Anything else?" Weiss asked, still glaring at Eddy.

"...I put some mud in Team JNPR's fridge." Eddy confessed.

"Wait? You put mud in our dorm's fridge? Why?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune then walked in, carrying two bowels of what looked like chocolate. "Hey guys, who wants chocolate ice cream?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Nora and Ed said excitedly at the same time.

"I believe that answers your question." Ren said as Double D put his hand over his face as the announcement came over the intercom.

"Attention. Penny Polendina's Team of Atlas will be facing off against Cardin Winchester's Team of Beacon in twenty minutes at the Amity Colosseum." Announced Oobleck as Ruby squealed in delight.

"Oooohhh! Penny! Come'on guys! Let's go!" Said Ruby excited as she started running down the hallway as everyone followed along. Eddy annoyed walked down the hallway until... He heard the terrifying sounds of mechanisms and mechanics moving... Eddy looked behind him as he saw Coco standing there and slowly walking up to him with her Gatling gun out.

"Umm... Coco?"

"I heard what you said Eddy... So how would you like your face? Fried or scrambled?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eddy screamed as he ran away as fast as he could with the sound of a Gatling gun firing could be heard.

 **Amity Colosseum:** _Later..._

Russel, daggers in hand, is running from the mayhem before spinning around, ready to face his opponents, who turns out to be the familiar face of Penny and her beret-wearing teammate. With an ever-present smile and simple arm movements, she summons six floating swords from behind her and rears them back before launching them in a ring at Russel, who barely manages to duck behind a rock to protect himself.

Wasting no time, Penny does the same thing with another group of blades, homing in on the other CRDL teammate Sky until he uses his own halberd to vault over another stone for defense. The two exchange a worried look at the sight of their rocks still pierced with multiple blades, and Penny grins in combat-ready fierceness as she looks to her partner, who simply taps her watch as if hurrying Penny up. Wasting no time, Penny raises her hands like a puppetmaster and uses the near-invisible strings attached to each hilt to lift the giant rocks up in the air, with the screaming Russel and Sky still hanging on. Bringing her arms down to her sides, the stones come crashing to the ground as well, leaving Penny's opponents in the grass. Her swords come back to her pack as the buzzer rings.

"And victory goes to Penny and Ciel of Atlas!" Announced Oobleck over the broadcaster's system.

"Thank you for a wonderful time." Said Penny placing a fist in her palm and bowing in respect to her fallen foes, still smiling. The two victors turn to leave the stadium as Russel feebly reaches out, only to get hit in the head by an errant stone. Watching from the stands, Ruby sees them start to walk away and excitedly gets up form her seat with the rest of her team and the Ed's to meet them at one of the exits. Double D decided it would be nice to see penny as well, so he got up and followed Ruby.

"Penny!" Yelled Ruby as she caught up to Penny as she looked over and saw Double D and Ruby standing there.

"Ruby!" Cheered Penny lifting up her own arms, she tackles her friend into a hug that leaves them both of them on the ground as Double D looks down and cringes.

"Why..." Ruby grunts weakly. Penny gets up energetically as she looks over and smiles at Double D.

"Greetings Double D! I am happy to see you again!" Said Penny smiling looking over at Double D, walks over, and gives him a crushing hug.

"Guh! It's nice to see you too Penny- GAG!- Can your please let go of me now? I think one of my lungs just collapsed!" Choked out Double D as Penny cooperated and let go.

"My apologies, Double D." Said Penny as Double D got up with a forgiving smile.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you!" Said Penny as she looked over and gestures to the other girl.

"This is my teammate." Said Penny as the girl walks over and bows.

"Ciel Soleil." Said the girl.

"Hi! I'm Ru-" Ruby was interrupted.

"Ruby Rose. 15. Hails from Patch. Leader of Team RWBY. Status: Questionable." Said Ciel as Ruby remained silent, as Double D stepped forward and said.

"Greetings, my name is Dou-"

"Edd AKA Double D. 17. Hails from another demention. Member of Team EEE. Status: Questionable. But, hopefully single." Said the girl smiling at Double D as he blushes.

"Where the heck did THAT come from?" Asked Double D.

"Sooo... Penny!" Said Ruby as she turned back to her robotic friend. "You two were incredible out there. How do you keep control of all those swords? It's so cool!"

"Indeed Penny! It was like you had total control over the fight like a Puppetmaster." Added Double D.

"Penny?" Double D, Penny, and Ruby look over at Ciel who looks at her watch and gestures at it. "I believe it is best if we move on to our next location." Penny exchanges a look with Ruby and Double D before asking Ciel.

"Could we have just a minute to talk?" Asked Penny as in response, Ciel checks the time, then takes a step back and nods, starting the countdown.

"So is she... your friend or..." Asked Ruby.

"Well, in a way. She's like Blake, but if Blake was ordered to spend time with you." Said Penny as Double D looked over to see Ciel seductively looking at Double D and even blowing a kiss while Ruby and Penny had their heads turned away. Double D blushed immensely as he turned back to the girls and said.

"Yes, I can see why you would compare her with Blake."

"So then, Weiss." Said Ruby.

"Does she know about... y'know... beep boop bop, does not compute?" Said Ruby as she moves her body abruptly as if imitating a robot, leaving her arm to hang with a noticeable squeaking sound.

"Flawless Ruby..." Said Double D sarcastically.

"Oh no. General Ironwood doesn't really want anyone to know. There was an incident with a magnet, but I was able to play it off."

Flashback to the Vytal Festival grounds with Ciel and Penny, who's wearing a large sun hat. The wind picks up and lifts the hat from her hair, revealing the aforementioned magnet on her skull, and Penny quickly shoves the headgear back on before Ciel turns back around. The story causes Ruby and Penny to laugh about it in the present for several seconds.

"Ruby, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about." Said Penny as she glances over at Ciel and then Double D. Double D just looks down at the two for another second before he says.

"Oh umm... I guess I'll just go over there." Said Double D as he turned around and took a few steps away out of hearing range. Penny looked around once more to see the coast was clear before leaning in and whispering to Ruby. "I want to stay at Beacon."

"Penny, they'll never let you do that." Said Ruby.

"I know, but I have a plan." Said Penny as she frowns, but then grins with mischief.

"I'll talk to you more soon, Ruby." Said Penny as the two Atlesians leave, but Penny turns to give a wave of farewell to Ruby and Double D who turned back around and both who wave goodbye as well.

"Well, that was an... Odd reunion." Commented Double D.

"Our next match will begin in 15 minutes!" Announced Port over the stadium speakers.

"Wait a minute..." Said Double D as Ruby suddenly looking really excited as she clasps her hands together.

"Oh my gosh, that's right! It's time for-"

* * *

Yang is standing in the center of the field with Weiss at her side, stretching out her arms. "Well, now it's our turn!" Said Yang.

"Just remember to keep proper form." Said Weiss.

"Alright." Said Yang as her tone shifts to talk strategy. "You're from Atlas. What could we expect?"

Back at where Team FNKI is getting ready to leave, a bald headed kid ran in catching FNKI's attention. They stop as they look behind them to see Jonny 2x4 running over to them with his hand in the air.

"Wait *Pant* *Pant* Stop! *Pant* *Pant* Hold on!" Said Jonny out of breath as he walked forward.

"What are you doing here, man?" Asked Flynt.

"I just wanna wish you guys luck out there." Said Jonny with a smile.

"Well thanks a lot man, we'll need it. Com'on Neon, let's go." Said Flynt as he turned around and started to leave.

"You go ahead Flynt, I'll be right behind you." Said Neon as Flynt merely shrugged his shoulders and said. "Alright."

Neon turned back to Jonny as Jonny started to speak again. "I just, wanted to wish you guys the best of luck. Me and Plank." Said Jonny as Neon smiled at him and said.

"Aww, that's so sweet! Thank you!" Said Neon as at the speed of sound quickly pecked Jonny on the cheek as she quickly turned around and skated off.

"Thanks again Jonny!" She said as she finally left and Jonny just stood there paralyzed. He looked over at Plank as he said.

"I can't move my legs Plank..." Back in the arena, Weiss answers Yang by listing off the facts as Yang loosens up her legs as well.

"Well, seeing as their Kingdom, academy and armed forces are all merged as one, I think we can expect strict, militant fighters with advanced technology and carefully rehearsed strategies." But at that very moment, a rainbow zooms past the two surprised Huntresses-in-training, coming to a stop opposite them, revealing a pigtailed Faunus girl with roller blades and a cat tail swishing around her weapon next to a young man wearing a fedora and sunglasses, holding a trumpet in one hand.

" ... Or whatever they are." Said Weiss.

"Who are these guys? They look like they belong on the back of a serial box. Well, at least the rainbow one does." Said Eddy from the stands.

"Warriors can come in all shapes and sizes." Said Ruby smiling as Eddy just stared at her for a few seconds at the super overly cute face she was making.

"... Your right."

"Hey!" Weiss looks over to Flynt as he gestures at her, smiling. "Your Weiss Schnee, right? The heiress."

"Flynt is gonna win this in no prob." Eddy, Double D, and Ed look over at Kevin, Jonny, and Rolf who were sitting there next to them.

"What?" Asked Eddy.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I've seen your girlfriend fight before, and she's tough. But nothing compared to Flynt." Said Kevin.

"And Neon!" Added Jonny. "Neon is so random and fast that no one can keep up with her!" Said Jonny as Ed and Eddy start to lean in with competitive looks on their faces.

"Oh yeah? Weiss is already super skilled with her... Umm, symbol thingies!"

"Glyphs Eddy..." Said Double D.

"Whatever! The point is Weiss is already too skilled for some trumpet playing has been to beat her." Said Eddy.

"Yeah! And Yang is so strong that nothing can beat her! She'll beat the kitty cat girl with no problem!" Said Ed.

"I guess we'll just wait and see." Said Kevin smirking.

"Guess so, Shovel Chin." Said Eddy as back in the arena...

"I am." Said Weiss, answering Flynt's question.

"I take it you're pretty good with Dust, then?" Asked Flynt.

"I do my best. " Said Weiss shrugging humbling.

"Yeah, my dad was good too. Owned a little Dust shop of his own." Said Flynt as he nods his head, eyes hidden behind his shades, until his smile turns into a scowl, tone turning hostile. "Till your father's company ran him out of business."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Said Weiss ashamed.

"Sure you are." Flynt said sarcastically.

"What does trumpet boy think he's doing?" Asked Eddy angrily.

"Hey! Why don't you-" Yang was interrupted.

"Hey! Why don't you?" Said Neon as she drops her unflattering imitation as she points at Yang, smiling. "That's what you sound like!"

"Uh..." Trailed off Yang unknowing of how to respond.

"Hey! Where'd you get your hair extensions?" Asked Neon.

"This is just my normal hair."

"Ooh, really?"

"Yeah! Is that a prob-" Said Yang starting to get annoyed but being interrupted once more.

"You should try rollerblading sometime! It's super fun!" Said Neon as she starts spinning in place as she continues rapidly. "It'd probably take you a while, though, since you're so... you know, top-heavy."

"... Did kitty girl just call Yang FAT?!" Asked Ed angrily.

"Umm, wouldn't that technically be a complement since she said 'Top-heavy'?" Asked Double D.

"Excuse me!?" Asked Yang as she looks down at herself as the holographic roulette begins.

"Oh, here we go." Said Ruby rolling her eyes from the stands. The field opens around the four combatants, and up rises the volcanic area, sandy desert, steaming geysers, and ruined buildings.

"Three! Two! One! Begin!" Announced Port.

Right as it starts, Flynt raises the instrument to his lips and blows, issuing forth a sound wave that blows both Weiss and Yang back from the force. Weiss is able to create a glyph under her to stop sliding back, but doesn't see Neon spinning into the attack and using it to push herself forward so she can charge at Yang in a rainbow burst of speed and push her into the city portion.

Flynt stops blowing as Weiss readies her Myrtenaster, a second passing until the musician starts playing again. This time, Weiss uses darker glyphs to move her forward through the cone of waves, making another one to get closer and closer so she can land a blow. Suddenly, however, Flynt stops playing, and Weiss is forced to move forward, earning a kick to the back as she slides past. She crashes through a red Dust crystal, and Flynt grins when he sees her lying in the area now spouting pillars of fire. Eddy looks worried in the stands as Kevin was smirking.

Back in the ruined city, Neon manages to roll ahead of every blast from Ember Celica, skating on the railings and making faces at an irritated Yang. She continues to flip and slide over any terrain in her way, all the while repeating a mantra to herself.

"Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat!" Neon chanted to herself over and over.

"Yeah! Go Neon!" Cheered Jonny.

She eventually comes down to the ground and charges at Yang, becoming a rainbow blue while hitting the blonde multiple times. Yang grits her teeth, unloading the spent shells in her gauntlets, as Neon smirks and cracks her glow sticks, turning them blue. She comes forward again, dashing past Yang before she even realizes that her right leg is now encased in ice.

"Hm-hmm! Look!" Said Neon as she smacks her butt for emphasis. "Now you're bottom-heavy, too!"

"Oh boy... That can't be good for that rainbow girl." Said Double D.

Getting quite irate now, Yang slams her foot down and frees her entire leg, but is unable to stop Neon from freezing her left arm now. She sees Neon rollerblading on rails and through archways, gaining distance until she speeds forth and kicks Yang back into a wall, cracking it behind her.

"You should cool off! Get it? Because you're angry." Mocked Neon.

"I get it!" Said Jonny from the crowd.

Not appreciating the pun one bit, Yang smashes her arm against the wall, once again shattering the ice and the structure itself.

Meanwhile, Weiss and Flynt are facing each other in the burning section, Weiss gesturing all around her with the blade and spinning wildly to summon four glyphs that shoot out an equal number of large ice chunks headed straight for her enemy. Flynt looks down and smiles, leaping forward onto his knees and blowing his horn just as a column of flame erupts right in front of him, diverting the fire to melt each of Weiss' frozen projectiles.

"Too bad all that money can't buy you skill." Said Flynt.

Weiss grimaces at him before revolving her hilt to use a white type of Dust. She aims a stream of wind at Flynt, who matches her power with his own blowing, creating a standstill until Weiss uses a mere gesture to form several more glyphs around the field. She quickly bounces off each one, striking Flynt with each attack, until she puts his foot down and starts playing once more. Weiss is still propelling herself around, but nothing prepares her for a second Flynt appearing next to the first, and then another, and another after that, each color-coordinated musician joining their waves of noise together to send Weiss flying back.

"Good work Flynt!" Cheered Kevin.

"Come on Weiss! You can do it!" Cheered Eddy.

"Woah!" Said Jaune amazed by the fight.

"What's this?" Asked Port as he turned to Oobleck in the announcers box.

"It appears young Flynt has just activated his Semblance! And quite a remarkable one at that. Ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes on Flynt Coal's Killer Quartet!" Announced Oobleck as the Flynts flip their hats around to the audience, then look up at the scoreboard to see Weiss and Yang down to half their Aura levels, but still in the game. He steps forward, absorbing each of his duplicates as he prepares to finish this.

His teammate is still giving trouble to Yang, using a ramp to outrun her now red-eyed opponent.

"Ooh! Flashy eyes! Y'know, you're actually kinda pretty when you're angry." Said Neon.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Yelled Yang as she shakes her head, eyes going back down to purple. As she propels herself forward using her shotgun blasts.

"To be honest, she's not wrong there." Said Ed.

Weiss is getting back up and sees her sword, reaching out to it only for Flynt to step on the blade. She looks up at him before their attention is drawn to their partners.

"Get back here!" Yelled Yang as Neon was rolling around Yang in a lazy circle.

"I wasn't trying to say that you should go on a diet, I was saying you really need to go on a diet!" Mocked the Faunus.

"THAT'S IT!"

"You're fat."

"WHAT!?" Yelled Ed angrily yet again.

Flynt looks back at Weiss before deciding to focus his attention on Yang, once more becoming four fighters and ready to blow her away. Weiss looks through the clones and sees Yang completely distracted, as well as a pool of lava bubbling away right in front of him/them. Without pause, Weiss jumps up and knocks the original into the magma just as it erupts several feet in the air.

"WEISS!" Yelled Eddy.

"What?" Asked Yang as she just noticed what happened.

"Weiss!" Yelled Blake and Ruby in unison.

"It appears we have a double knockout on our hands!" Announced Port.

"In fact, it looks as though Miss Schnee's Aura has been completely depleted! She sacrificed herself to take out Flynt! Wait a minute. What's this!?" Asked Oobleck as "This" turns out to be Flynt, wobbly and almost at his limit, but standing back up from the smoke.

"Hehe... Told ya Flathead, Flynt is THE man. Sorry about your girlfriend though." Said Kevin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Flynt Coal remains standing!" Announced Port as Flynt begins walking toward Yang, a look of pure anger on his face.

"You did it, Flynt! Don't worry about her, she's easy! But kind of annoying." Said Neon skating back over to her leader.

"Ooh, looks like Yang's angry! And you wouldn't like her when she's... upset." Said Port as Yang finally reaches her breaking point, fists clenching and ground trembling

"Get'em Yang!" Said Ed as Yang's scream of rage combining with the group of lava bursts from the rocks, she punches out several shots at the two opponents, who manage to dodge the blasts.

"Yo, Neon, go!" Said Flynt as he blows again and helps Neon rush forward, and Yang meets her in the waves of sound, using her shots to keep her from being pushed away as she attempts to get a hit on the girl.

Failing that, she leaps out of the noise and blasts the ground where Neon is, then launching herself back to create some space. Her blasts almost gets Flynt, who's forced to change the direction of his tune and direct Neon elsewhere, still avoiding the blasts and even rolling on the debris being formed, though with a noticeably more shaky stance than usual. She rolls up on a ramp made from the debris into the geyser biome. Yang lands on the ground away from her and runs right at Flynt, rocketing forward even as he uses his Semblance once more to deliver a fourfold attack. Shooting behind her, however, provides the necessary boost to finally get close and clap her hands over the mouth of the trumpet. Less than a second of silence is broken by the musical backfire right in Flynt's face, becoming one person for the final time as he's knocked on his back and the buzzer rings.

"Oh, sour note for Flynt!" Announced Port as Kevin threw his arms in anger.

"Aww man!"

"HA! Sure sucks to have trumpet boy lose, huh?" Asked Eddy as he nudged the upset Kevin. Yang slides back from the blast, searching for her remaining opponent as Neon tries avoiding the geyser spouts.

"Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a..." At that moment, her front wheels catch on a crack in the ground, losing her balance and causing her to shed a few quick tears. "...beat?"

Time catches up as she pitches forward, trying to roll up in a ball only to get caught in the blast of a geyser. She's helpless to do anything as Yang smirks, fires off a single shot, and hits her screaming target in an explosion of sparks and smoke, as well as a third buzzing sound.

"Neon! Oh man!" Yelled Jonny as Yang continues to look enraged until she blinks her eyes back to purple and realizes something.

"Weiss!" Yang runs back into the fire section and kneels next to her ash-covered teammate. "Weiss! Are you okay?"

"*Cough* *Cough* I may not be singing for a while." Joked Weiss.

"...Oh, thank-...Hehehe... So she does have a funny bone in her body after all." Said Eddy smiling in relief.

"You know, I'm not sure that was proper form." Said Yang.

"Oh, ha ha." Said Weiss as she suffers from another series of coughs.

"WHAT!? We lost? We lost?" Yelled Neon as Yang and Weiss' attention are drawn to her, now devoid of color, as she freaks out.

"Team FNKI lost? That was... that was..." Said Neon as her color returns to the suddenly-overjoyed redhead as her eyes turn into rainbow sparkles for a moment. "... amazing! Oh my gosh, you guys were super crazy awesome! We should definitely party together sometime, right Flynt?" Asked Neon as her teammate gets back up on his feet.

"That was a gutsy move, Schnee. I dig it." Said Flynt smiling. Yang and Weiss smile at the good losers and see the rest of their team and Ed, Edd, n Eddy coming to the injured heiress's side.

"Good job, you two!" Said Blake.

"Yeah!" Said Ruby.

"Good job guys!" Cheered Ed.

"Just, please do anything that stupid again." Said Eddy as he looked down at the heiress.

"*Cough* *Cough*... You first." Said Weiss as KRJ came down from the stand to congragulate FNKI on being good losers.

"Good work man." Said Kevin as he fist bumped Flynt. "Ha, what's the point of being a sore loser, ya know what I'm saying?" Asked Flynt.

"Great job Neon! That was so cool!" Said Jonny.

"I'm just happy you were in the stands cheering me on!" Said Neon as she hugged Jonny.

"Rolf cannot contain his Joy! It feels like the marry days of summer all over again!" Said Rolf overjoyed as all the inhabitants of Remnant had no idea while he was talking about while the inhabitants of Earth knew what he was talking about.

"It's not Christmas Rolf." Said Kevin.

"It's fall!" Said Eddy.

"What is he talking about?" Asked Blake.

"Even though! Rolf cannot contain his pure joy!" Said Rolf as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Yo-yo and gave it to Jonny as RWBY and FNKI stared in absolute confusion.

"For me?" Asked Jonny as he took the Yo-yo.

"Umm... You felling okay Rolf?" Rolf merely responded to Kevin by handing him a unicycle.

"Marry Christmas, Kevin!"

"Umm, what are you doing?" Asked Flynt as Rolf handed Flynt a horn.

"Marry Christmas!" Said Rolf.

"Your really just giving out presents like that?" Asked Neon as Rolf handed her a wooden spoon.

"Christmas coming early this year!? Awesome!" Said Neon as she happily took the old world spoon. Rolf continued to give gifts to everyone like giving Double D a potato peeler, handing Eddy an octopus, giving Yang his right shoe, giving Ruby his shirt, giving Blake his left shoe, and giving Weiss his pants.

"Oh umm... Thank you Rolf." Said Ruby holding up his shirt as Rolf stood there in nothing but his underwear as Ed was smiling at him happily.

"Marry Christmas Rolf!" Said Ed as all of them in the field failed to realize that the crowd of the stadium was still looking at them.

"When I woke up this morning... I did not expect to see this..." Said Jaune from the stands, sitting with his team.

* * *

 **Amity Colosseum:** _Later..._

Ed and Eddy walked into the stadium arena once more as the crowd started to go wild. All the while RWBY, KRJ, and JNPR were sitting in the stands as they were looking over their friends entering the battle field.

"So remember Lumpy, when ya fight these clowns don't hold back alright?" Said Eddy as he walked closer to the center with Ed.

"Like a bread box?" Asked Ed.

"You got this Ed!" Cheered Ruby.

"Show them what your made of big guy!" Cheered Yang.

"Those dorks have this in the bag." Assured Kevin.

"Good luck Eddy!" Yelled Weiss as she cupped her hands around her mouth. Eddy looked over and gave her a charming smile before the two made it to the center. As Ed and Eddy looked in front of them they saw their opponents.

"Team EEE of Beacon with it's Doubles Round representatives Eddy and Ed." Announced Port.

"And from Shade academy in Vacuo, Team FADE with it's Double's Round representatives Fonce "Moon" Crawford and Azule "Bailey" Chalmers." Announced Oobleck.

A girl and boy stood in front of Ed and Eddy. The boy was wearing a brown sweater, a black coat, white pants, black socks, and black shoes standing around 5'11 tall. He had black hair, blue eyes, his weapon was a black and white sword, and his symbol was a replica of Remnants moon. The girl however was wearing a light grey T-Shirt, a deep-blue zipperless jacket with a fur collar, black shorts, white socks, blue slippers, white hair, light-blue eye's, she had twin weapons that were a hybrid of Nunchucks and pistols, and had a symbol of a "glowing" blue heart.

"At least they aren't going to be overly cheery or have any stupid gimmicks." Said Eddy.

"Gimmicks? What do you mean?" Asked Fornce the boy.

"I mean being overly colorful or super edgy or-"

"Hey! I'm not edgy!" Yelled Fonce.

"Of course not." Said Eddy.

"I'm about to give you guys a Ed-ucation in battle." Said Azule as she smiled.

"Oh, for the love of..." Said Eddy as he put his hand over his face and the girl started giggling.

"Good luck to you guys too!" Said Ed as the Colosseum chooses four fields to rise up from below in quarter sections: Behind Ed and Eddy a magma field and an abandoned city arose. And behind Froce and Azule an anti-gravity environment with floating metal panels that Penny's team fought in before and a mountain environment next to that. Ed pulled out his Mighty Flipper as Eddy pulled out his Swordfish while Froce pulled out his Moon's Blade and Azule readied her Blazing Twins.

"Three, two, one, BEGIN!" Announced Port as the two charged as one another. Ed charged into Azule as he flung his Mighty Flipper around but Azule managed to be fast enough to dodge each and every blow before she managed to hit Ed a few times with her nunchucks causing Ed to stumble back. Azule one again tried to charge at Ed but Ed just smiled as he grabbed the charging huntress in training and tossed her into the anti-gravity patch where she landed on one of the platforms as Ed leaped from his original spot to the same platform where Azule landed on as the girl picked herself back up and once again collided with Ed.

All the while Eddy was colliding his Swordfish with Fonce's Moon's Blade as sparks flew from the collision of the sharp pieces of steel. Fonce managed to be even more agile then his teammate as he was quickly and effortlessly dodging all of Eddy's blows as he was hopping around Eddy and getting a few hits on him. But Eddy started to fight back as he got two hits on Fonce with his blade and knocked him down to the ground. But before Eddy could make his final blow, Fonce smirked as he activated the green dust in his weapon as he blew Eddy away into the abandoned city patch. Eddy landed and tumbled as he tried to then pick himself up as he made a full landing in the city.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Commented Yang.

As Eddy stood up and looked around at his surroundings he saw Fonce fly from the sky and land in front of him like the wind carried him there. As Fonce stood there smiling and Eddy stood there with a face of determination, both activated their individual Dusts in their possessions. Fonce loading his weapon up once again with his favorate type of Dust, green. And Eddy loaded his up with Earth Dust flipping his fish head back and into it's gun mode. Instantly both started to run and take cover as they started to have a fire fight. Eddy kept running around fallen city structures as he kept moving and took cover multiple times while shooting sharp shards of rock at Fonce. Although Fonce fought much differently, smiling confidently and acting calm though the whole fight while dodging each attack. Allowing the wind from the Dust in his weapon to do all the work for him as he was running and jumping off structures as Eddy kept blindingly attacking. But Fonce wasn't just dodging, he was blasting powerful gusts of air at Eddy while either slicing through the other projectiles with his sword or blowing the projectiles back at him.

All the while Eddy was still dodging until he ran behind a structure to take cover. He took several pants of air before he thought up a new idea, he quickly pulled out white Dust as he flipped his Swordfish back into it's melee mode as he loaded up the ice dust and the nose of the Swordfish began to glow white and get covered in frost. Eddy smirked as he quickly jumped out from behind the structure and created a wall of ice to protect himself against his opponents attacks. Eddy then as fast as he could jumped back into the open as he plunged his blade into the Earth as a trail of ice on the ground dashed over to Fonce as it froze his feet to the ground. Eddy smirked as he said.

"I got you now!" Weiss giggled in the stands as Eddy charge forward with his Swordfish in front of him ready to plunge it into his opponent. As he made it he closed his eyes as he stopped, thinking he got his opponent. But as he looked up with a smile on his face he saw that the blade passed through his opponent.

"Ahh! And is seems like Mister Crawford has activated his Semblance! His Smoke Form!" Announced Oobleck.

As Eddy looked up he saw that his opponent was transformed into a human shaped cloud of black smoke. Fonce smiled as he said.

"You got me? If you really got me then answer me this, how are you going to catch smoke?" Asked Fonce as he slipped through the ice that was on his feet and using his sword slashed Eddy sending him through a few fallen city structures.

Back with Ed and Azule, the both of them were jumping from platform to platform as Ed unintentionally managed to knock some of the platforms aside with the swinging of his weapon. All the while Azule was jumping from platform to platform as she turned her Blazing Twins into their pistol forms as she started to shoot at Ed who was on a higher platform. Ed had many talents but being agile was not one of them as each bullet managed to hit Ed as he tumbled to lower platforms. Ed finally tumbled down to the ground as Azule followed with her pistols out. But before Ed picked himself back up, Azule quickly loaded up blue Dust as she started to fire at Ed, which each projectile being a high pressured flying blast of water which was strong enough to shatter rock. Ed quickly got back up as he tried to block against the projectiles as best as he could with his Mighty Flipper. But, a few shots managed to slip by as they hit Ed in the chest and face a few times, making him stumble back a little.

Azule smiled as she dashed up to Ed with her weapons back in their nunchuck form as she started bashing Ed with them. She got in a few good hits before Ed got his act together and hit Azule three times with his Flipper with the last time sending her back a few feet. Ed stood there as he started to very slowly walk over to her. As Azule was picking herself up she looked over and saw Ed walking over to her.

"Prepare to taste defeat!" Yelled Ed as he walked closer.

Azule thought quick as she pulled out her Blazing Twins with blue Dust still in them as she smashed them into the ground. As Ed made his way over to her, he looked up as him and smiled as she quipped.

"Surfs up." As Ed suddenly felt a rumbling under his feet as a powerful Jetstream of water came out of the ground and forced Ed into the air as on his way up smashed through several platforms before he was being sent so high that he hit the top of the forcefeild as the crowd cringed.

"Ouch!" Said Ruby as Ed was taken by gravity as he started to fall straight down into the magma field, crashing into it with several mini volcanos going off and the ground shattering with a huge shockwave created by the collision.

"I don't believe it! It seems that Ed is out of the game!" Announced Oobleck as the crowd cheered and Ed's friends started to look over at the magma field with worry. Especially Yang. Azule looked over as she was a bit in shock by her own victory against the Lump. She honestly thought that he'd put up a much better of a fight.

As Eddy was fighting with Fonce in his smoke form he looked over at where Ed landed. "What the- Ed!?" But Eddy wasn't paying attention as Fonce came back in and managed to get several more hits on Eddy before he grabbed ahold of Eddy and flew Eddy up to the top of the arena at frightingly fast speeds. Eddy knew he was out of his element in the air. Eddy tried to think of the best way to defeat Fonce.

'Come on Eddy THINK! Sockhead keeps babbling all of that science mumbo jumbo... Think Eddy! Think!' Yelled Eddy in his head as a few 'thoughts' of what Double D said came into his mind.

'Remember, licking doorknobs is illegal on other planets.'

'No not THAT one!'

'It was his hat Eddy! He was number ONE!'

'No! No! No! Com'on Eddy THINK!'

'Whenever sand is superheated and cools down at a fast pace it can form glass!'

"BINGO!" Said Eddy out loud as he quickly loaded up his Swordfish up with a mix of Earth Dust and Wind as he aimed it at Fonce. Before Eddy's opponent could even react he shot him and with the combination of Dusts managed to create an artificial miniature sand storm swirling around Fonce as he dropped Eddy and both of them started to fall back down to the ground. As they were falling Eddy quickly changed his Dust to fire as he took aim and fired a firey blast at the sand storm his opponent, after a few quick seconds, his opponent was transformed into glass. Eddy watched smiling as Fonce who was encased in glass started falling back into the earth. But Eddy now had a problem as well, he had no way to save himself as he was going to fall on top of the mountain patch.

"Come on Eddy! Think!" Said Weiss as by the miracle of luck, Eddy thought up an idea as he took in a deep breath of air, and let out a sonic scream that was aimed at the ground, causing the members of the audience to cover their ears in pain while Eddy's fall started to loose momentum. As he crashed into the mountain, he still crashed into the mountain, but the blow of it was much less worse then it could've been. As Eddy picked himself up, he dizzily said.

"Opps hehe... Wrong floor..."

Meanwhile, as Aluze was slowly walking over to the magma field to see if Ed was really beaten, she felt a tremor in the ground. Then another tremor surge. An then another until the ground started shaking uncontrollably until a section of the magma field exploded with lava and soot flying into the air and back on to the ground. Aluze walked a little closer as she waved her hand to get rid of the soot in the air to breath properly and get a better view. But, Aluze's eyes opened up wide as a large figure stumbled towards her. As it walked through the smoke it was revealed to be Ed-Zilla who stood around 15 feet tall. Yang smirked in the seats as she said.

"Oh... She's in for it now." As Ed-Zilla let out a mighty roar as Aluze looked up at Ed-Zilla with her eyes the size of dinner plates. Until she, shook her head and pulled out her weapons yet again.

"Oh! It seems that Ed is still in the game ladies and gentlemen! And it seems that one of Beacon's strongest students has finally activated his Semblance!" Announced Port as the crowd once again went wild.

"THAT'S his SEMBLENCE!?" Asked Aluze in shock as she quickly shook her head, turned her nunchucks back into pistols and started firing them at Ed. But they had as much effect on him as trying to break through a brick wall with a nerf gun. All she could do was jump out of the way while Ed-Zilla stomped his way through the battle field. Aluze kept running as she looked back behind her and fired her weapons once again in the hopes that they would do SOMETHING. All the while KRJ stared on in surprise.

"Half-Wit Ed boy has transformed into the BEAST AGAIN!?" Asked Rolf terrified.

"Right on! What a cool Semblance! Huh, buddy?" Asked Jonny.

"The dorks are twisted I swear..." Said Kevin.

Aluze was still running from Ed-Zilla as she made her way into the abandoned city patch as she hid behind fallen pieces of buildings and popped back out to fire at Ed-Zilla. Ed-Zilla simply roared and slammed his tentacles down smashing to pieces anything that gets in his way. But Aluze would eventually get tired as she stopped to catch her breath, as she looked back at Ed-Zilla he brought down one of his tendrils and almost hit her. But she jumped out of the way and at the speed of sound ran up the limb and started getting close to Ed-Zilla with her weapons in their pistol form as she started firing it around Ed-Zilla. But Ed-Zilla simply roared as he managed to grab the girl with one of his tentacles and toss her into the anti-gravity patch. Where she flew through several platforms until she hit one and fell on her face.

Back with Eddy, he managed to make it back down the hill as he tried to find where Fonce crash landed. As he looked around he ran over to the center as he found shattered glass remains. That meant...

"SUPRISE!" Eddy turned around to see Fonce still in his smoke form charge at Eddy and bring him into the magma field. As Eddy picked himself back up, he looked over at his opponent as he said.

"You can't stay in that form forever!" Yelled Eddy.

"Actually... I can stay in this form as long as I want. There's no time limit." Said Fonce as he started to walk forward. Eddy got an annoyed look as he looked down and saw the agitated gizer underneath Fonce's feet as he was walking, Eddy smiled as he quickly dashed over to Fonce. With Fonce still being in his smoke form, Eddy managed to pass right through him as he slashed at the gizer and jump on the other side. Fonce just turned to him with a confused look as he asked.

"What was that about?" Asked Fonce as Eddy just smiled and pointed below Fonce. Fonce's eyes shot open as he looked at the lava gizer below him that was about to burst.

"Ahh heck..."

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

There was a loud deafening ring in Fonce's ears as he stumbled back and tried to get his sight back from the hot blinding light he just witnessed. Losing his smoke form from the massive blast. As he looked around with his vision returning, the first thing he saw was Eddy who ran up to him and strike him with his Swordfish so hard that it caused Fonce to fly out and land in the center of the ring unconscious.

"And, like that Fonce Crawford of Team FADE has been beaten!" Announced Oobleck as Aluze turned her head from fighting Ed-Zilla as she looked at the holographic screen as she yelled.

"What?!" But as she turned back to the fight at hand she was met with Ed-Zilla's limb as it rocketed in and sent Aluze flying into the center of the ring as well next to her partner.

"Followed by Azule Chalmers with a major knockout from Ed!" Announced Oobleck as Ed and Eddy walked back to the center with Ed-Zilla turning back into his usual form.

"The winner of this battle is EEE!" Announced Port as the crowd went wild along with Ed and Eddy's friends as Ed and Eddy start to celebrate.

"See Ed? When we use our skills, powers, weapons, and stuff... We can win and do whatever we want!" Said Eddy play punching Ed.

"Like fly?" Asked Ed as he jumped in the air flapping his arms, but fell on top of Eddy.

"Hey guys." Ed and Eddy look up to see their opponents of Team FADE standing there as Ed and Eddy picked themselves back up.

"Look we just wanna say... Good fighting out there. We saw that news story about how you and your friends tried to stop that psycho in the metal suit and helped fend off that Grimm attack." Said Fonce smiling.

"Well uhh... Gee thanks." Said Eddy.

"You guys really proved yourselves. If you ever need Team FADE's help with saving people again, just give us a call." Said Aluze smiling as Ed and Eddy nodded at them smiling, happy to see like Yang and Weiss, they ended up with good losers.

"Good to see the dorks are moving up in the tournament." Said Kevin as Blake looked over at him annoyed and said.

"Do you even know what that word means?" Kevin just paused to think about it as Blake leaned over to him and whispered the more... Inappropriate meaning into Kevin's ear as he flushed red. Blake smiled as Double D tapped her shoulder and said.

"Umm... Blake, you do know he didn't mean it in THAT WAY right?"

"Oh, I know. I just kinda like to mess with people a little in that way." Said Blake smiling as Double D smiled as well.

"I wonder which one of them is gonna be in the finals round." Said Ruby.

"Probably Ed, I mean he could probably win against all the other competitors with his hands tied behind his back." Said Yang.

"Honestly, your probably right Yang. Eddy's a good fighter but, even I have to admit that Eddy makes Ed do all the heavy lifting." Said Weiss.

"Yeah, they may even win the tournament if their super lucky." Said Ruby.

"Maybe. But after that's done and I meet up with Ed again, he'll win ANOTHER type of tournament..." Said Yang with a suggestive smile.

"YANG! STOP THAT!" Yelled Ruby blushing.

"Maybe I'll do the same with Eddy..." Said Weiss very quietly as she blushed.

"WHAT!?" Asked Ruby turning to her.

"I umm- I mean I'll beat Eddy up if he does something stupid again!" Yelled Weiss as all the while a large raven with purple eyes were staring down at the ending fight. With a malevolent figure watching though the raven's eyes.

 _"The Ed's have won the Doubles Round?... Good. Everything is going according to plan... Hahahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

* * *

 **Cinder's Dorm:** _Later that Night..._

Later on that evening in a certain Beacon dorm room, Cinder is sitting on her bed looking through files on her Scroll. Emerald is lying on the floor also playing with her own device, and Mercury is doing push-ups beside her.

"Oh." Said Cinder to her pleasant surprise as she was looking through the Scroll.

"What?" Asked Emerald as she and Mercury looked over at their leader.

"Oh nothing. We're just going to be making a slight, hmm... alternation in the plan." Said Cinder as she access a document regarding the blueprints of "P.E.N.N.Y."

"What's that mean?" Asked Mercury as she exchanged concerned looks with Emerald.

"It means that this will be even easier than we thought." Said Cinder while continuing to look at the familiar image of a robotic redhead.

* * *

 **The Emerald Forest:** _Later that night..._

Evil Tim was in the Emerald Forest as he was overlooking his minions spreading tons of rice, Dust, and salt across the forest floor in a giant circle that spans around two miles. In front of him, his undead minions continue to look over and continue the strange ritual as Salty Sam walks up from behind Tim with a Scroll in his hands.

 _"Progress?..."_

"The helpers are around 70% done with creating the pattern... And the planets will be aligned in two days..."

 _"Perfect. The aligned planets will easily give me enough magical power to bring it from Earth's Neverworld to Remnant. And what of the Hybrids, infiltrators, and the bombs underneath the buildings? Is that prepared for the attack?"_

"Yes, my lord... Everything is set in place for your plans." Responded Sam.

 _"Hahahahaha... In two days, this world shall tremble before the might of it's new master... Evil Tim..."_ Laughed Evil Tim as he shut the book he had on dark magic and portals and continued to oversee the completion of the ritual.

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office:** _Sun Rise the next day_ _..._

Within the headmaster's office at twilight, Professor Ozpin is facing the window, his back to the elevators when the doors open and Qrow steps inside, approaching his desk with coffee mug in hand.

"You know, he's making you look like a fool." Said Qrow.

"His heart is in the right place. He's just... misguided." Said Ozpin.

"Sometimes, I'm not even sure he has a heart." Said Qrow takes a drink from his cup and shifts his weight before asking. "So, have you chosen your guardian yet?"

Ozpin swirled his chair around to face Qrow. "Maidens choose themselves. I simply believe I've found the right candidate. Ever since the day I met her, I had the feeling she would be the one. She's strong, intelligent, caring... but most importantly, she's ready."

As he lists these qualities off, Pyrrha is seen entering the elevator of the Cross Continental Transmit System tower. She turns just when the doors close on her ominous smile.

 **A/N: So here's chapter 38... I hoped you've enjoyed. Not much else to say.** **S** **o as always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	38. The Monster You Made Me

**A/N: This chapter take place during 'Fall'. Enjoy.**

 **Ozpin's Office:** _The Next Day_

Professor Ozpin is seated behind his desk across from Pyrrha, as the last rays of twilight come through the clock-decorated windows.

"Well, it comes as no surprise that they've chosen you to move on to the final round of the tournament. Your performance was exemplary." Said Ozpin as he gestures with his cane.

"Thank you, Professor Ozpin, but I would have never made it this far without my teammates." Said Pyrrha

"Personally, I think it's the other way around." Said Qrow from his spot leaning against a column in the back of the room, arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've been introduced." Said Pyrrha turning to him.

"Name's Qrow."

"Qrow is a trusted colleague of mine." Said Ozpin.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why have you called me here?" Asked Pyrrha as she looks at Qrow for another moment before addressing her teacher again.

"Please, take a seat." Said Ozpin welcomingly when she does so, he puts his fingers up to his lips, leaning back casually. "What is your favorite fairy tale?"

"I'm... Sorry?" Asked Pyrrha confused.

"Fairy tales, stories from your childhood. Surely you must remember some of them." Ozpin said.

"Well, there's The Tale of The Two Brothers, The Shallow Sea, The Girl in the Tower..." Pyrrha trailed off.

"What about The Story of the Seasons?" Asked Ozpin leaning forward.

"Well, of course!" Said Pyrrha as she looks away in remembrance, narrating the story.

"A callous old man, who refuses to leave his home, is visited by four traveling sisters. The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time in solitude to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him. And the fourth and final sister begs him to look at all that he has, and be thankful. In return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers, so that they may continue to help others all over the world. They graciously accept, and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant 'til the end of days. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall; the four maidens. My mother loves that story." Finished Pyrrha.

"Would you believe me if I told you that one's been around since I was a boy?" Asked Ozpin.

"Hahaha, you're not that old, Professor." Said Pyrrha.

"Well, would you believe me if I told you it was true?" Asked Ozpin leaning forward and becoming dead serious.

"I beg your pardon?" Asked Pyrrha with an uneasy chuckle.

"What if I told you that there were four maidens existing in this world, that could wield such tremendous power, without Dust?" Asked Ozpin.

"You mean... like a Semblance?"

"Like magic."

"I..."

"Yeah. First time hearing this, it's pretty crazy." Said Qrow from the corner.

"You're serious?" Asked Pyrrha as turns her gaze from Qrow back to Ozpin again, amazed.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Asked Ozpin with a straight face.

"... No. Why... why are you telling me this?" Asked Pyrrha

"We are telling you this, Pyrrha Nikos, because we believe you are next in line to receive the Fall Maiden's powers." Said Ozpin after he glanced at Qrow, who nods his approval, before looking into Pyrrha's eyes.

"We?" Asked Pyrrha after her eyes grow wider and wider until she realized. At that moment, the elevator doors open, and she sees Professor Goodwitch, Professor Samedi, General Ironwood, Li Xiongmao, Doctor Forneus, and Tiburon Akheilos step out.

"Sorry we're late." Said Ironwood as he straightened his tie.

"Wait, what is this? Who are you?" Asked Pyrrha a bit overwhelmed.

"You know who we are. We're still the same teachers and Headmasters you met when you arrived at Beacon." Said Goodwitch reassuringly as Pyrrha looked over to the three other figures that she didn't recognize.

"And... Them?" Asked Pyrrha pointing at the other Hunters she didn't recognize.

"You already know me, a transfer teacher from Haven. Professor Samedi. And these are my associates, or rogue Hunters Tiburon and Li." Said Baron as he gestured to the shark Faunus and the panda Faunus.

"And I am Doctor Forneus. I actually work for Ozpin and the Atlas military because of my breakthroughs on chemistry, biology, Dustology, Grimm research, and many more." Said Forneus.

"He's also in our little group." Said Tiburon gesturing to the scientist with his thumb.

"People who don't know how to keep their noses out of other people's businesses." Growled Qrow.

"Peoples lives are on the line. After we save the world you can get as drunk as you want and chastise us afterwards, but for now, you need to suck it up." Said Baron in a serious tone as Qrow growled in response.

"But we've got a little part-time job." Said Qrow facing Pyrrha again.

"We are the protectors of the world." Said Ironwood.

"And we need your help." Said Ozpin as Pyrrha is shocked into silence as everyone in the room looks to her.

* * *

 **The Elevator:**

Pyrrha, looking nervous, in the elevator with the group of "protectors". She looks at Ozpin and Glynda as if seeing them for the first time while a steady beeping signals each floor passed.

"Where are we going?" Asked Pyrrha apprehensively.

"The vault. Under the school." Said Ozpin.

The elevator continues downward through the vertical tunnel of dark green lights until it opens its doors and their passengers step out, with Pyrrha being the last to leave as she absorbs the sight of the large, sparsely-lit hallway she is now being lead through. Glynda and Li waits up for her behind the others.

"I'm sure you must have questions." Said Glynda as Pyrrha was still taking everything in.

"Maybe one, or two..." Said Pyrrha as Li put his hand on her shoulder.

"When we were introduced to this when we got involved, we were just as surprised." Said Li as the group kept moving.

"I still don't understand. You said I was next in line to receive the Maiden's power. What do you mean by that?" Asked Pyrrha.

"The Maidens have existed for thousands of years. But much like in nature, the seasons change. No two summers are alike. When a Maiden dies, her power leaves her body and seeks out a new host, ensuring that the seasons are never lost, and that no individual can hold on to that power forever." Explained Glynda.

"So, how does the power choose?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Through a series of stupid and convoluted rules." Said Qrow over his shoulder.

"Qrow!" Said Glynda.

"Hey, don't get mad 'cause I'm right." Said Qrow.

"Yeah, it actually is pretty dumb." Added Tiburon.

"At first, the only thing that was certain was that the powers were specifically passed on to young women. But as time went on, it was discovered that the selection process was much more... intimate." Said Goodwitch.

"...intimate?" Asked Pyrrha.

"As we understand it now, when a Maiden dies, the one who is in her final thoughts is the first candidate to inherit her power." Said Goodwitch.

"Unless it's a dude or some old hag. Then the power goes to someone random, and our job gets a lot harder." Said Qrow.

"Why tell me all of this now? Why not wait until I've graduated?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Because there are already a multitude of threats is already at our front door." Said Forneus.

"The science guy is right, we've run out of time. I don't know if you've not noticed, but things are getting a lot scarier out in the world. Tensions are high. Grimm are growing stronger, more prevalent. And it's not going to be long before the peace we've been enjoying for so long goes out the window." Said Qrow.

"Not to mention Evil Tim. Unlike the Grimm or anybody else besides the maidens that we know of, he can actually use magic. DARK magic, magic strong enough to resurrect the dead and do dozens of other crazy things. And from what we learned about Evil Tim from Ed's comic book-" Samedi was interrupted.

"Ed?" Asked Pyrrha.

"*Sigh*... Since the Ed's came from another universe, a universe that parallels theirs, that monster somehow crossed over to our world. He practically raged a war against humanity in his world that left it in ruins... We need to do everything in our power to make sure that he doesn't do that to our world as well." Said Samedi.

"But... None of you are talking about a war, are you?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Not a war between nations." Said Ironwood.

"We can fill you on the details once we know that you're with us. For now, all you need to know is that one of the Maidens has been attacked. And for the first time in history, part of her power was stolen." Said Qrow as a humming of electricity is heard as the group comes to their destination at the end of the hallway: A large machine with lit screens hooked up to two rectangular pods, one of which is upright to show through the glass window a young girl dressed in minimal clothing with a burn scar over her left eye and across her face.

"Is that..." Asked Pyrrha as she hesitantly stepped forward.

"*Sigh*... The current Fall Maiden, Amber." Said Ozpin.

"She's... still alive." Asked Pyrrha holding herself.

"For now. We're using state of the art Atlas technology to keep her stable. But there is a lot about this situation that is... unprecedented." Said Ironwood.

"Even with the best technology in all or Remnant... It will be an inevitability until she dies." Said Forneus.

"What do you mean?" Asked Pyrrha turning back around as Ironwood sighs heavily.

"Won't... her power... just transfer to the next host?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Look who's been listening!" Said Qrow as she whispered to Ozpin. "She is smart."

"Do you ever shut up?" Asked Tiburon.

"Under normal circumstances, yes. But this is a delicate situation. It's not uncommon for the last thoughts of the slain to be of their attacker. (glances at Amber) And to make matters worse, no one's seen the power split like this before. For all we know, it will seek out its other half." Said Ironwood.

"... Her assailant." Said Pyrrha.

"And that would not bode well for any of us." Said Ozpin as Pyrrha lowers her head in thought, then suddenly comes forward and places a hand on the glass of Amber's pod.

"If all of this is true, why keep it secret!? If this girl is so important... if we're truly on the brink of war, why not tell everyone?" Asked Pyrrha turning to the others and speaking wildly.

"From what we understand, it used to be common knowledge." Said Goodwitch.

"But... That's the thing about Fairy Tales, kid." Said Tiburon.

"How do you think legends and fairy tales get started? Even the craziest ones come from somewhere." Said Qrow as he takes out his flask and takes a chug.

"Our group was founded in order to protect both mankind and the Maidens. Those hungry for power hunted them with the hope of inheriting their strength." Said Goodwitch.

"And since we do not have a crystal clear understanding of the Maiden's power and Evil Tim is already a master of the dark arts, well... I'm sure we all know what could happen then." Said Li.

"And as you can imagine, the ones that succeeded weren't exactly the ones you'd want to have unimaginable power." Said Qrow as he finished his drink.

"And so our brotherhood chose to remove the Maidens from the public eye, allowing their existence to fade away into legend." Said Ironwood.

"The things we're telling you go against hundreds of years of human history and religion." Said Goodwitch.

"No one would want to believe us. It would cause an uproar." Said Ironwood.

"It would cause panic. And we all know what that would bring to clawing at our Kingdom's walls." Said Ozpin as he turns his gaze away from the others.

"Which is why we would like to..." Trailed off Ozpin.

"I'll do it." Ozpin looks up, surprised, as she stares at the ground, continuing.

"If you believe that this will help humanity... then I will become your Fall Maiden. Said Pyrrha as the others silently turn to each other with wary faces. "That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"It is, but I'm afraid it's not that simple. Given Amber's condition, you won't be able to inherit her power naturally. However, General Ironwood and Forneus believes they have a solution." Said Ozpin as Pyrrha turned her head to the General and scientist.

"For the past few years, Atlas has been studying Aura from a more scientific standpoint; how it works, what's it made of, how it can be used. We've made... significant strides. And we believe we've found a way to capture it." Said Ironwood.

"We've managed to forge a machine that is capable of transferring Aura from one being to another. Yet, even though this technology is still ahead of it's time. It may be-"

"Not well known." Interrupted Li. "Aura is not something to just be understood like science. It's a life force energy that flows through every living thing... *Sigh* But, If this is the only way..." Trailed off Li, unsure about the machine.

"Capture it and cram it into something else." Qrow gestures to Pyrrha as she takes a second to realize what that means. "Or in your case ..." Ironwood and Forneus both glare at Qrow for the more... 'straight forward' description.

"That's..." Ozpin looked over to Ironwood.

"Classified." Said Ironwood.

"...Wrong!" Yelled Pyrrha.

"The feeling is mutual." Said Goodwitch as she switches her gaze back to Pyrrha. "But desperate times call for desperate measures."

"And these are indeed desperate times. We can't transfer Amber's power to you, but we can give you what those powers are bound to." Said Ironwood.

" ... Her Aura." Said Pyrrha.

"Her life would become intertwined with yours. The question is..." Trailed off Ozpin.

"What's that going to do to you?" Asked Qrow.

"In all honesty... Make someone new..." Said Li quietly as Pyrrha looked as Ironwood and Li in shock. As Pyrrha fully understands the dangers she might face.

"You have an important decision before you, Miss Nikos. There's no guarantee this transfer will work. And there's no telling if you will be the same person if it does. I advise you to take time on this matter. But understand that before the Vytal Festival is over, we will need your answer." Said Ozpin.

Pyrrha doesn't respond, instead placing her hand on the glass separating the maiden from her potential replacement, seeing her scared expression reflected on the scarred face of the dying girl, before turning away from this expected destiny as Ozpin gives one final warning.

"The assailant that attacked the Fall Maiden has made their first move. And there's no telling when their next move will be." Said Ozpin.

* * *

 **Amity Colosseum:**

Cinder smirks as she sits in her seat to overlook the fight along with the rest of the cheering crowd, their screams being drowned out by the announcements.

"Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! The one-on-one finals!" Announced Port.

In the center of the battlefield's stage, Yang smirks confidently as the line of final fighters could be seen, a few new faces mixed in with Sun, Penny, Ed, Mercury, and the troubled Pyrrha at the other end of the line.

"Barty, why don't you explain the rules?" Asked Port.

"Ah, it's quite simple, Peter. Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place!" Announced Oobleck.

"Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare!" Announced Port.

"Ah, yes, yes! Now, let's see who our first match will be!" Said the energetic doctor as he points out to the screens above the stadium as the roulette starts spinning, this time for competitors instead of biomes. The "random selection" is watched by the owner of the Crow Bar, a group of Human and Faunus kids, the visitors and workers at the Cross Continental Transmit System, before it gets back from the worldwide audience glimpses to reveal the first showdown.

"Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black!" Announced Port.

"Break a leg, sis!" Ruby yelled cupping her hands to make sure her encouragement is heard from her spot alongside RWBY, EEE, JNPR, KRJ, and SSSN. Cinder, still smiling, gets up from her place and begins walking out, eyes on the battlefield. But unbeknownst to her, a large Raven with glowing purple eyes was looking over the stadium. Just watching and waiting. All the while Double D got up as he said.

"Excuse me, I'm going to get some popcorn and snacks. Tell me if I miss anything." Said Double D as he walked through the aisles of seats to go and get snacks. Leaving the stadium.

"Would all other combatants please leave the stage!" Announced Port as the rest of the lineup does so. But before Ed left, Yang grabbed his rear end with her hot hand as she said.

"Don't forget to rote for me. Okay big guy?" Asked Yang as Ed gave a pained head shake and smile as Yang let go of his rear end and kept walking. But as that happened all of Team SSSN, KRG, and Eddy were laughing as they saw the burnt black hand print on his rear end as Ed was walking away. Yang smiled at Ed once more before she starts walking up to Mercury in the middle as the floor around them opens once more, with a ring of spotlights rising up to automatically fix their lights on the remaining two.

"You better not go easy on me." Said Yang smiling.

"You wish." Said Mercury.

Both brawlers face the crowds one last time, then slowly start advancing on each other, arms raised defensively until their hands can almost touch, as the final countdown commences.

"Three! Two! One! Begin!" Announced Port as immediately, Yang throws a punch, and Mercury spins his foot to meet it, creating a shockwave between the weapons that launches him back.

He closes the distance quickly and aims at her feet with his boot, but she leaps over it and fires off a shot of her Ember Celica that he rotates to avoid. They fight fist-to-fist for a moment, Yang getting in a fiery blast on her opponent at the cost of him also landing a blow on her. She falls back on her feet when Mercury shoots himself into the air to get farther away from her, looking up and smiling.

Yang doesn't relent for a second, launching shot after shot only for Mercury to dodge each of them, sliding around the stage on clouds of air until he attempts to come down on her with his leg. She blocks and pushes away the attack, but he goes under her shotgun burst and manages to land a kick on her, though she still lands in a crouch, now grimacing. She launches forward with a double blast and continues landing blow after blazing blow on him, right up to when he roundhouse kicks her in the back and attempts to hit her with his heel. She gets out just in time and punches he ground trying to get him, but he leaps out and twirls to get a hit on her. One of his kicks seems to pass over her, but then he brings it down hard enough to shatter the steel underneath, which Yang narrowly rolls backward to avoid.

They exchange kicks after this attack until Mercury hits her backwards, and he rushes forward only to receive a fist to his chin, then his torso, knocking him on his stomach. He gets up right as Yang starts raining down fire again, causing him to somersault back until one explosion causes him to get knocked off of the stage. He saves himself by firing his boots downward and flying back in front of his enemy, unleashing a series of kicks that she deflects with her arms. She ducks under one attack only to receive another as Mercury jumps into the air to knock her back, and he follows it up with a shot from his boots. Yang avoids it effortlessly, not noticing it still hanging around behind her.

Switching tactics, Mercury starts shooting his foot out in every direction, each kick into the air accompanied by a silvery blast that are barely even aimed at Yang. She dodges each one coming her way and gets in close through the circling barrage of shots, fighting with their fists again until Mercury kicks her into the air and knocks her right back to the ground, followed by the dozens of swirling shots that now converge right on to Yang.

When the blasts stop coming down on his opponent, Mercury gets up from his crouch and grins to himself, dusting off his outfit and seeming as happy as can be until the smoke from behind him erupts into flames. His momentary shock turns into another smile as he turns around to see the red-eyed Yang slam her knuckles together and come at him. Screaming, she lands a punch that sends him back, and she rushes up avoiding each kick and even taking one with no effect to pound at him with an unrelenting bombardment of left-right blows. He has enough time to let out a pained groan before she hits him in the stomach, his Aura sparkling up to try and defend him from the last hit to the face by the upset blonde. He lands on his back as the buzzer sounds over the roars of the audience.

"What a way to kick off the finals!" Said Port as Yang lowers her fists and closes her eyes, breathing a sigh of relief before opening them back up to her usual lilac and raising her arm in victory.

"Yang Xiao Long wins!" Announced Oobleck while the stage is enclosed by the stadium floor again.

"Yeah! You did it, sis!" Cheered Ruby.

"Yeah! Way to go Yang! And way to lose Mercury!" Cheered Ed on the side.

"Way to go, Yang!" Cheered Blake giving a standing ovation as Weiss pumps her fists.

"Better luck next time." Said Yang wiping her brow with an arm as she addresses the hunched-over Mercury. She starts walking to the exit, getting pretty far away before Mercury seems to get up outside her peripheral vision.

"There's not going to be a next time, Blondie!" Said Mercury venomously. A sharp sound is heard in the sudden silence as Yang turns around just in time to see Mercury leap forward with a kick to his unsuspecting victim. Yang scowls as she just manages to both bring her gauntlet down on and shoot his leg before he hits her. The second she does so, there is a sound of something breaking. The audience gasps in shock, and Mercury reels back from the pain.

"My word!" Yelled Oobleck.

"Cut the cameras!" Yelled Port.

The looks of surprise, horror, and hatred at Yang cut to a view of Mountain Glenn, where two Goliaths near a ruined hamburger joint and a pack of Beowolves up in the construction beams of an unfinished building all look towards the Colosseum floating near Beacon.

"My leg, MY LEG! " Yelled Mercury still grasping his injured body part, rocking back and forth.

"That's what you get, you little- Huh?" Yang stops just as she notices the Atlesian Knight droids and two Soldiers circling the Huntress-in-training and raising their guns to her.

"Yang Xiao Long, stand down!" Yelled one soldier.

"What!? Why!?" Asked Yang having no idea what was going on.

"Why did she do that?!" Asked Eddy.

"Did she just-!?" Asked Weiss.

"Yang... Why?..." Asked Ruby.

"Rolf's eyes fool the brain of Rolf!" Rolf yelled horrified. As everybody else stared on horrified and concerned, especially Ed. Jonny just looked in bewilderment as he asked.

"What's so bad? Yang was just defending herself from that creep!" Said Jonny as everyone turned to him in disgust.

"What are you talking about!? Yang already beat Mercury! And she just shot his leg for no reason!" Yelled Kevin.

"What!? That doesn't make-"

"He'll probably never walk again!" Yelled Weiss.

"No! I saw it and Yang DID NOT attack first!" Yelled Jonny.

"What is wrong with you!?" Yelled Sage.

"Are you people BLIND!?" Asked Jonny as Emerald ran over to Mercury.

"Mercury!" She rushes over to her partner's side, comforting him.

"Why'd she do that!? WHY'D SHE ATTACK ME!?" Yelled Mercury as Yang receives a disgusted scowl from Emerald, only now looking up at the screens above her to see the footage of what just transpired: Yang circling the crouched-down Mercury until the footage cuts to him just standing there and her suddenly shooting him in the leg. The sound of something breaking rings out, and Mercury screams and falls over in pain.

"What the-!? NO! SOMEBODY MESSED WITH THAT TAPE!" Yelled Jonny as he stood up and yelled out. "YANG HAS BEEN FRAMED! SOMEONE MESSED WITH THE TAPE!"

But the angry crowd only booed at him and threw snacks at him. It takes a moment of staring at the images until Yang finally understands what she did, and her gaze turns up to the wide-eyed, terrified faces of Blake, Weiss, and Ruby. And Ed She looks around at the guns aimed at her and the people cursing her name, still not knowing what just happened or what will come next. All the while on the side Ed stared in complete fear and shock as his eyes start to water.

HE WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT HE JUST SAW! YANG WOULD NEVER TO ANYTHING LIKE THAT! As the anger and fear of his nightmares built up in Ed, he burst from the side of the arena as he dashed in front of Yang to everyone's surprise in an angry fighting position. He stood in front of the soldiers and droids with his fists up in front of him. Everyone in the audience stared in shock.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER! Something is wrong! She would never do this! Just look at her! Leave her alone!" Yelled Ed as Yang stood there amazed yet still in shock by what just happened.

"Ed..." Said Yang.

"Stand aside, kid." Said one of the soldiers as Emerald spat out.

"We all saw what she did to my partner you idiot! Get out of the way to that psycho can be put in jail where she belongs!" Yelled Emerald as Ed stared at her viciously.

All the while, the raven watching over everything...

 _"Time to play some... Mind games..."_

That's when the crows eyes started to glow even brighter with an unnaturally malevolent purple. As Ed was about to do anything he could do to defend Yang. His head started to hurt as he closed his eyes and placed his hands over his head to try and stop the pain.

But as he looked back up, everything looked to be in a foggy somber red with all the seats that hundreds of people were previously were replaced with... The masked boy from his dreams, the firey eyed woman, Salty Sam, Jib, and Evil Tim all replace the members of the audience and the soldiers and robots in front of him. The ones that stood on front of him smiled as they walked closer. Ed at that point had no idea what to do.

Ed back in real life as screaming in pain as he was clutching his head. Yang bore an ultra concerned look for Ed as she tried to reach her hand out to him. But just as it got close enough. Ed gave out one final scream as he transformed into Ed-Zilla, but he was even bigger before as he stood around twenty feet tall. He gave out a beastly roar as the crowd stated to scream.

"Good heavens! Everyone evacuate right now!" Yelled Oobleck as everyone started to get up and run away except for RWBY, JNPR, KRJ, EEE, and SSSN who all stood there in shock of what was happening. The soldiers and robots all look up at Ed-Zilla as one of the guards yelled out.

"Open fire! Open fire!" As the Atlas Knights and Soldiers started firing at Ed-Zilla to no avail. Ed-Zilla let out another roar as he attacked his assailants grabbing and flinging the soldiers out of the way as he brought his limbs down and crushed the droids. More Atlas Knights started to run in as Ed-Zilla simply roared at them as he started smashing them and biting their heads off. That was until Tiburon came in the arena with a hot dog in hand as he asked.

"What'd I miss?" As he looked over at Ed-Zilla who was fighting all the Knights. Tiburon didn't even have a second thought as he dropped the hot dog and pulled out his club chainsaw as he jumped in and managed to strike Ed-Zilla three times with his weapon as Ed-Zilla quickly got ahold of him and threw him to the ground cracking it. As Tiburon picked himself up he looked back at the angry Ed-Zilla again who roared in his face, Tiburon then recognized the smell.

"Ed? Is that you?" The monster just growled as it lumbered closer to him.

"Ah heck... I don't suppose you got any interest in talkin' this out." Said Tiburon as Ed-Zilla roared in his face and literally knocked him out of the stadium, through the walls and down to the city of Vale.

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!..."

 ** _(BOOM!)_**

Ed-Zilla let out one final roar as he ran though the walls of the stadium himself and jumped out of the floating stadium and down to the City of Vale himself. All the while Yang was on her knees, unable to believe what just happened. But that's when Double D came back with sodas, popcorn, and cotton candy.

"What was with all the noise I never- THE STADIUM!" Yelled Double D as he dropped his food and ran over to the railing to see the huge hole in the wall with Yang on her knees in the arena. Double D had no idea what just happened. He looked around only to either see empty seats or scared people running. All the while the Grimm that were beyond the Kingdom's borders started to sense the anger and fear coming from everyone as they started to wonder closer to the Kingdom. Double D still looked around until he saw the five teams he was friends with still sitting there with faces of shock and horror. Double D ran up to them as he asked.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!? WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Double D yelled hysterically as Eddy spoke.

"Ed's an animal..."

"Ed?"

"Who else!? After Yang broke Murc's leg that idiot went crazy and monstered out attacking the guards, the robots, and tossing Tiburon out the stadium! After he busted through the stadium growling like a monster!" Yelled Eddy.

"Why did he do that?!" Asked Jaune.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to deal with him!" Said Double D as he turned around with a determined look on his face as he walked out of the stadium.

"Wait! Double D!" Yelled Blake getting Double D attention. "It's too dangerous! Don't go!"

"Don't worry! I have a safety protocol just in case something like this happens! If you see Ironwood or any of the Atlas guards tell them to NOT ENGAGE!" Said Double D as he looked over at Yang who was still on her knees in the stadium.

"Get Yang out of here!" Yelled Double D as Team RWBY got up.

"We'll take care of her! You go!" Yelled Ruby as the three girls ran down to the arena and Double D turned back around to leave. He pulled out his scroll as he spoke into it.

"Jim! Enact plan "Damocles" at once!"

"But sir, you-"

"DO IT NOW!" Yelled Double D.

* * *

 **City of Vale:**

All Tiburon could feel at that point was pain, but as he opened up his eyes he looked around and saw the crater he was in. But luckily whatever seemed to hit him knocked his nervous system out of wack, until.

'Oh, there it is... Ow..." Moaned Tiburon in pain as he picked himself back up. He could already feel and already knows all the injuries that are around his body.

"Let's see... fourteen broken ribs, a broken arm, several broken fingers, a broken foot, a fractured skull, and my arm is popped out of my socket." Said Tiburon as he picked himself up was the severe pain he was in. He needed s source of water and fast so he could heal up. He looked around until he saw a fountain he was continentally near, he whipped the blood away from his lips as he limped over to the fountain. He felt how limp his arm was as he grabbed ahold of it and tried to pop it back into place. He looked around him to see concerned citizens all around him. He just kept pushing forward through all the pain.

He finally made it to the water fountain as he jumped in, as he finally popped his arm into it's proper place.

 _(CRACK!)_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Tiburon as he felt the rest of his body start to heal up from the water. He felt his ribs and other broken bones start to heal, taking several seconds to really heal. As he looked around him again as he asked.

"What just hit me? A train?" But Tiburon got his answer as a monstrous roar could be heard, he looked up as he saw the shadow of something fall down towards him getting bigger and bigger. Tiburon's eyes turned into the sizes of dinner planets as he jumped out of the way just as the 'thing' came crashing down and stood right in front of him. As Tiburon got a better look he saw who it was.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roared Ed-Zilla.

"Oh yeah... Okay then! Ed! If you can hear me! I'm gonna try not to kill ya! But I can't promise I won't feel the pain afterwards!" Said Tiburon as the _Bulletproof_ by _Jeremiah Pena_ started playing as he pulled his weapon back out and looked at the bystanders around him as he yelled.

"What are you looking at!? Get out of here!" The people started to run as the Huntsman and the monster started their fight.

"SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Screamed Ed-Zilla as he started throwing fast blows that Tiburon managed to dodge out of the way as he got in a few hits in with his chainsaw club and managed to actually cut Ed-Zilla's skin with the Dust infused weapon. But it wouldn't be long before Ed-Zilla grabbed Tiburon by the head with his massive mouth tentacle and toss him into the side of a building. Tiburon picked himself back up as he placed his hand on his head, but as he looked back he saw two cars flying from the air and directly at him. Tiburon screamed as he used his weapon to slice the first car in half and jumped out of the way of the other. As he looked back he saw Ed-Zilla using a light pole as a baseball bat as he hit Tiburon making him fly and crash into a car that was parked on the street.

Tiburon picked himself back up as he assessed his injuries, he need to get to water again and fast. But not before Tiburon looked back over at Ed-Zilla who bit the light pole in half at an angle where the broken parts are sharp metallic pieces as Ed-Zilla threw them like spears. Luckily Tiburon jumped out of the way of them with the spears only impaling the car.

"Geez! Was this the same kid who didn't know how to tie his shoes- WOAH!" Tiburon jumped out of the way as Ed-Zilla quickly ran up to him again and smashed one of his tentacles into the ground. But Tiburon saw his opening as he jumped up and started swinging his weapon at Ed's head creating several gashes around it. That was until Ed-Zilla opened up his massive mouth and bit down on Tiburon thrashing him around like how a hunting dog would thrash a rabbit around in it's mouth. Until Ed-Zilla spit Tiburon out causing Tiburon to smash through a fire hydrant and then into a building.

"Okay... This isn't funny any more." Said Tiburon as he limped back out of the building and walked into the water that was spewing out of the ground of where the fire hydrant used to be. He walked into the wall of water as his Semblance kicked in and his eyes turned totally black. As he walked out of it he saw Ed-Zilla standing there once again. Ed-Zilla let out another roar as Tiburon let out one of his own. The two charged as one another again with their collision creating a shock wave. Tiburon quickly pulled back as he jumped out of the way of Ed's blows. Tiburon unleashed his own attacks using the chainsaw club to create severe lacerations, using his serrated knuckles to create even more lacerations around Ed-Zilla's face, and used his teeth to take a few chomps at him. Ed-Zilla was starting to become more and more agitated as this tiny man was slashing at him all around his body.

Ed-Zilla had finally had enough as he grabbed Tiburon and threw him against the ground, as Ed-Zilla looked beside him and saw a van sitting there as he grabbed the van and held it over Tiburon's head. Tiburon opened his eyes back up only to see the van that slammed down on him. Then again. Then again. Then again. Then again. Until, before Ed-Zilla could bring the van down once more he felt a few missiles nail him in the back as he shrieked in pain. Ed-Zilla turned back around as he saw several Atlas warships hover above him. And across the street he saw tanks, soldiers, Atlesian Knights, and Paladins all standing before him. Ed let out another vicious roar as he ran over and the military opened fire. Each shot pouncing off his thick skin and only making him angrier as the thrashed his limbs sending soldiers and knights flying.

One of the tanks started to open fire on him with a powerful concussive cannon that seemed to push him back a bit. But it was still no match for the monster as he got back up, grabbed the tank by the mussel and with his massive strength started to beat on the Paladins that were charging towards him into near by buildings. As the tank outlived his usefulness he simply tossed the war machine aside as it crashed into a building destroying the second floor. As a man was sitting in a bathtub as the floor he was on started to waver and the bathtub started to slide down.

"OH MY GOD! NOT AGAIN! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! NOOOOOOOOO-!" _**(CRASH!)**_

"... THAT IS IT! I AM MOVING OUT OF THIS CRAZY CITY!"

Back with Ed-Zilla, he was tearing though all of Atlas high tech artillery at a quick pace. Sometimes the Paladins would slow him down, but in the end he would simply tear through those trash cans. The warship that was hovering over the battle was being overlooked by Ironwood.

"Send in more Paladin's. And prepare an air strike." Ordered Ironwood through the communicator. But, before Ironwood could've sent in any more assault on Ed-Zilla. Someone hacked into his communication feed.

"General Ironwood! SEND YOUR ARMY BACK! They don't stand a chance against Ed!"

"Who is this and how did you hack into the Atlesian intercom channel?" Asked Ironwood angrily.

"This is Double D of Beacon, sir. And you need to pull your forces back NOW!" Yelled Double D as he left the channel. As Ed was biting the arm off of one Paladin that was attacking him, he heard several large foot steps. And as Ed-Zilla looked over, he let go of the Paladin that he was attacking and saw his new opponent.

A twenty-two foot tall bulky red mech, with a large lazer cannon sitting on his back along with having a large gun/cannon on his arm and holding a large black shield in the other hand.

"Okay everyone, STAND DOWN!" Said the mechanized voice of Double D from the suit as Ed-Zilla gave the robot his full undivided attention. Double D was about to speak once more but Tiburon has already made his way up to Ed-Zilla, limping in the process.

"Mister Akheilos! Stand back it's much too dangerous!" Warned Double D.

"And leave you to fight this monster alone!? No way, kid!" Yelled Tiburon as he turned back to Ed-Zilla only to be knocked by Ed-Zilla flying though the air and smashing into a car that was next to Double D.

"Alright, tag in..." Said Tiburon as Double D turned his attention back to Ed as the two stared each other down and Ironwood looked over the situation silently from his warship.

"Sir! What do you suggest we do?" Asked a soldier that was on a computer nearby.

Ironwood remained silent.

"SIR!" Yelled the soldier.

"... Pull them back, pull all Atlasian forces back. Let them fight..." Said Ironwood as the forces did what the general said and backed down. But as Ironwood was continuing to look over the stand off he got a call on his ear piece.

"This better be important!" Yelled Ironwood.

"Sir, there's been a massacre. Nineteen people have been murdered on the streets of Vale. And we believe it's crucial that we alert you immediately of who the identity of the murderer." Said the soldier on the ear piece.

"Fine, then who was it?" Asked Ironwood angrily as the soldier gave him the answer. Back with Ed and Double D, they continued to stand there and stare each other down.

"Ed, can you hear me? My sensors indicate that you are under some type of forced mental delusions. Ed whatever it is that's doing this, you need to fight back. Your stronger then it, your smarter then it, you are Ed!" Said Double D.

"BLLLLLAUUUUUUUUURRRRRGHHHHHHAAAAA!" Screamed Ed-Zilla.

"Opps, umm... Ed DO NOT stop your rampage!" Ed-Zilla simply responded by tossing a car at him.

"It was worth a try." Said Double D as he blocked the incoming car with his shield and threw it out of the way as _Hulkbuster_ by _Brian Tyler_ started playing.

"Okay then." Said Double D as he used the rocket boosters on his boot to charge at Ed-Zilla as Ed-Zilla charge himself as their fists collided creating one massive shockwave that caused cars, people, and the asphalt itself to fly. As they both assess themselves after the shockwave, Ed-Zilla jumped into battle as he landed several powerful strikes on Double D. But Double D countered and landed several powerful strikes on his own on Ed as he charged at him once more. Grabbing his head and dragging him against the ground as he was rocketing forward. That was until Ed-Zilla grabbed Double D's leg with one of his tentacles and threw him back to the ground as both the monster and the genius tumbled due to the momentum.

But Double D quickly picked himself up as he readied his sonic cannon. As he got an aim on Ed-Zilla, he fired sending Ed-Zilla back several feet by the powerful soundwaves. But, Ed-Zilla picks himself back up as he starts to slowly march through the power of the sonic cannon. That's when Ed-Zilla moving as fast as a lizard jumped out of the reach of the range of the cannon and ran up to Double D as he clams his jaws around the weapon and knocks the genius back several feet. As Double D looks up he saw that Ed-Zilla just chewed up and swallowed the weapon as Double D aimed the cannon on his forearm directly at Ed as he assaulted him with a hail of bullets that simply annoy Ed-Zilla as he jumped forward once more and knocked Double D back. As Double D was knocked back he released a hail of missiles at Ed-Zilla as the explosion only stunned him temporarily.

As Ed-Zilla was stunned Double D readied the ultra powerful plasma cannon on his back as he fired it at Ed-Zilla that was so powerful it actually managed to send Ed-Zilla flying back several feet and into a building. Double D stopped firing his weapon as he ran over to the building that Ed-Zilla crashed into. As Double D stood in front of the building and looked at the hole that was made several feet above the building's ground level, Double D said.

"Not even Ed could walk after a set of fisticuffs of that nature..."

But Double D was proven wrong as Ed-Zilla jumped out of the hole made in the building and stood over Double D once again.

"Give me a break..." Said Double D as he pounced on Ed and started pummeling him repeatedly in the face saying.

"Go to sleep! Go to sleep! Go to sleep!" But Ed-Zilla wrapped his tentacle around the metallic fist as he started to crush it. But that's when Double D activated his rocket punch as the thrusters on the elbow of his free arm lit up, and before Ed-Zilla even knew it. The fist came barreling at him at around ten thousand miles per hour as it sent Ed-Zilla flying through the building that was behind him and two more buildings.

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

 _ **(SMASH!)**_

 _ **(KRASH!)**_

As he landed on the asphalt on the other side of the city. As Ed-Zilla tried to pick himself back up, a powerful concussive blast was fired at his back, and as Ed-Zilla looked over he saw Double D coming at him as he punched him to the ground. Double D smiled as he think he finally won but... Ed-Zilla simply looked back up at him with absolute fury in his eyes as he spat out a tooth.

"... I'm sorry..."

That's when Ed-Zilla pounced on Double D and unleashed a flurry of punches and blows that started to eat at the armor. Double D decided that enough was enough as he grabbed ahold of Ed and started to fly high in the sky. Ed-Zilla started to become even more angry as he started biting chunks out of Double D's armor causing Double D to lose control while flying and accidentally crash through several buildings along the way.

'Okay , think Double D! THINK! Bring him somewhere away from the city, or perhaps...' Double D was thinking that perhaps if he brought Ed-Zilla into the planets upper atmosphere the lack of oxygen could knock him out. But As he flew Ed-Zilla just struggled more and more as he started to seriously damage the armor causing Double D to fly downward as they fell into a in construction sky scraper, as Ed-Zilla was still yelling and thrashing Double D fought back as he pushed him down further into the building as the structure started to collapse on itself and fall back down to the earth.

 _ **(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)**_

 _ **(CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!)**_

 _ **(BRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!)**_

Several minutes after the towers full collapse, Ed-Zilla popped out of the rubble as he roared with anger. But as he looks around, he doesn't see any of the monsters from his dreams anymore, he doesn't see fire or darkness or anything of that nature. All he sees when he looks around him are dozens of scared people screaming and running away. But as he still observed them all, he was shot in the back of the head by something, and as he looked in that direction he saw General Ironwood standing there with his gun in his hand and the entire Atlas Military behind him with tanks, Knights, airships, soldiers, Paladins, and other Atlas forces as well.

"Ed, you are under arrest for the assault of several Atlas soldiers, the attack on the Colossium, and the attack on the city of Vale. Surrender at once!" Commanded Ironwood as Ed-Zilla starts to become blinded with rage again, but before he could pick another fight a hand grabs his shoulder. As he looked behind him he saw Double D still in the armor having his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Ed please, stop. It's me Double D, I'm your friend and I'm here for you." But before Ed-Zilla could even respond to this, a voice grabbed his attention.

"Ed!" Ed-Zilla and everyone else turned their head to the left to see SSSN, KRJ, JNPR, Eddy, and RWBY standing there, with Yang standing in front of them all with tears in her eyes.

"Ed, please..." Said Yang as the tears ran down her face. Ed-Zilla slowly walked out of the rubble as he walked over to the crying Yang and slowly turning back into his original form which looks beat up and bruised. As he finally made his way up to her, she sobs once more as they embrace in a hug as they fall on their knees.

"Yang... Are you hurt?... Did I hurt you-"

"No. No you didn't..."

"Yang... I'm so sorry..." Said Ed as the two started to sob into one another.

"Ed, whatever that beast was, it wasn't you. Something went wrong, I know you wouldn't do anything like that..." Said Yang as the two continued their embrace.

"Yang... I-" But Ed was interrupted as an electrical pulse rocketed through his body and he fell on the ground as Yang and the Hunters in training looked on in shock. They all looked back over at Ironwood to see that standing next to him was a Atlas soldier who was carrying some sort of tazer gun in his hands.

"Now arrest him." Said Ironwood pointing at the unconscious Ed, but as the soldiers started to walk over to him, Eddy and Yang jumped in front of the helpless Lump.

"Leave. Him. Alone." Growled Yang as her eyes started to glow red.

"Look, your not taking Lummex anywhere!" Yelled Eddy as Double D's suit opened up with a hiss as the man inside started to walk out of it and walk up to Ironwood.

"General Ironwood please, reconsi-" But Double D stopped talking as several Knights and soldiers surrounded him with their weapons trained on him.

"Double D! Stand down! You are under arrest for the murder of nineteen people!" Said one of the soldiers.

"What!? Why!? What makes me a suspect?!" Asked Double D looking around.

"We found your DNA at the crime scene along with video tape caught by one of the civilians on their Scrolls, of you in your suit of armor on a rampage!" Said one of the soldiers as Double D looked at them in shock.

"What!? I never did such a terrible action!" Yelled Double D, but one of the soldiers who wasn't holding a gun walked over to Double D and with the large Scroll in his hands turned it on and showed, to Double D's horror, showed him in his orange suit as he shot randomly into a crowd of people, before he turned his sights to the camera man and shot him, ending the video.

"No, no, no that isn't me!" But none of the soldiers paid any attention to him as cuffs were slapped on his wrists and he was led to the airship. The Teams had to hold back Eddy and Yang so they wouldn't get arrested themselves as the soldiers as the soldiers attached heavy high tech restraints on Ed around his chest, arms, and face. Encasing Ed in such powerful restraints because of his already amazing strength and incase if he decides to transform back into his Zilla form.

As they were loaded up on the ship by soldiers all the Teams ran up to Ironwood who had his hands behind his back as he looked at them with an emotionless face.

"Let them go! Something isn't right here!" Yelled Sun as Ironwood simply gestured to the destruction around the city that was caused by the colossal fight.

"Your right, something isn't right here." Said Ironwood as he paused and spoke up again. "Your two friends here are already responsible for all these damages including murder. And Yang Xiao Long..." Ironwood turned to look directly at the girl.

"Expect to meet with several Atlas soldiers when you get back to Beacon..." Said Ironwood as Yang looked down very saddened and depressed.

"You can't just arrest them like that!" Yelled Eddy.

"Oh, really now? With the damages they caused, the assault to Atlas soldiers, and one of them being put on trial for the murder of nineteen people... They will be going away for sixty years."

"That is bogus!" Yelled Eddy.

"If I hear another outburst like that I will personally influence the judge to EXTEND the time!" Yelled Ironwood.

"Achoo!"

"Seventy years."

"That was a sneeze."

"Eighty years."

"Stop!"

"Ninety years!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Life!"

"You scumbag..." The rest of the Teams stare at Eddy with shock.

"... Seventy years it is." Said Ironwood as he gets on the same airship, but he stopped as he turned back to them and said. "You better get back to Beacon, kids." As he boarded the ship and left along with the entire Atlas military. Yang fell on her knees as she started to sob into her hands with Blake and Ruby embracing her to try and comfort her as best as they could while Blake was crying as well.

Over the fact that Double D was taken as well. Eddy stood there with his head down clenching his fists with anger and sadness floating through him as tears began to run down his face. Weiss embraced Eddy from behind to try and comfort him as best as she could, Eddy still tried his very best to keep his composure together and to not cry. But he was failing. The Teams stayed there to try and comfort their friends as best as they could.

* * *

 **White Fang Base:**

Adam stood in front of a TV screen and smiled as he saw the news caster tape Ed and Double D get arrested and put into a airship as they would be sent off to a detainment facility.

"Seems like my plan is working perfectly... Lucky for me that Witch allowed me to borrow her little illusionist for the framing of the humans..." Said Adam as he turned back to his brothers and sisters as they were preparing for the final phases of their attack, moving around Paladin Strikers with White Fang symbols painted on them, cages filled with deadly Grimm, and moving around weapons.

"... But I'm not yet finished with hurting you or your lover yet Blake... I will show you both, the true meaning of pain..."

 **A/N: So here's Ed-Zilla's rampage. I hoped you've enjoyed. If your wondering what Double D's Ed-Buster looks like just go on** _ **DeviantArt**_ **and look up** _ **XH- 98 Haymaker Battlesuit**_ **by** ** _PeterPrime._** **S** **o as always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	39. Tales of the Malevolent

**A/N: This chapter take place during 'Beginning of the End'. Enjoy.**

 **Evil Tim's Lair:**

It was already thirty minutes after Evil Tim messed with Ed's mind causing him to go on a rampage and getting arrested afterwards. Along with Double D, though, that was only Adam's doing. In the abandoned underground tunnels, the corpses installed a lighting system as several other corpses that were working for the big attack along with several Hybrids (Cyborg Grimm monsters that work for Evil Tim) hanging around and even doing some heavy lifting to complete the projects. In operation area, where everyone was standing there, including Daniel, Oxford, Salty Sam, Evil Tim, and Jib.

 _"Now that fool has been dealt with, we can move onto the next phase of our operations."_ Said Evil Tim as everyone around him was paying attention as Sam started to grow a bit angry

"Yeah... But now since Ed's imprisoned, it's gonna be a little harder for me to kill him." Said Sam.

 _"Patience Sam."_ Said Evil Tim as he put his hand on his thugs shoulder. _"During the attack, none will be safe... Including the Ed's... ALL of them."_

"If you don't mind me asking Si- I mean master, why did you summon us all here?" Asked Oxford.

 _"With our infiltrators and deals with gangs and rogue Huntsmen from across all of Remnant, we have manage to get ahold of heavy artillery. Not to mention when the planets align tonight, a new advantage will be within our possession. After the planets align my magical power will increase to unprecedented amount. When it happens, tonight, we will be fully prepared to not only defeating the Ed's and the Huntsmen. But also that little witch and that pathetic revolutionary as well. Make last proportions before we deploy."_ Said Evil Tim as he eyed everyone.

 _"Dismissed."_ Said Evil Tim as everyone walked away to make final preparations for tonight.

 _"Not you Sam, I would like to speak with you."_ Said Evil Tim as he looked at the corpses that were working around them.

 _"Alone..."_ The corpses immediately got up and stopped what they were doing as they left. Soon Evil Tim and Salty Sam were alone in the room together.

 _"There is something I would like you to do for me, Sam."_ Said Evil Tim looking up at the eight foot tall man.

"Yes, do you want me to go after someone?" Asked Salty Sam with a malevolent smile on his face.

 _"No."_ Sam's smile turned back into an annoyed frown.

 _"I want you to get information on our new allies. Daniel and Oxford. Talk to them, find out what they want exactly and find out their pasts. Then relay the information back to me."_

"Sir, asking at the risk of being flayed open like a fish... Why do you want ME to talk to them? Why can't you just do it? Or better yet, read their minds with your dark powers?"

 _"Are you questioning my orders?..."_ Asked Evil Tim glaring at him.

"No! No! No! Sir! I just-"

 _"The last thing I need right now is deception among my forces... I want to know that I can truly trust them. Besides, consider this punishment for being brutally defeated by Ed and failing in your last mission. You will talk with them and get the information I want, are we clear?"_

"*Sigh*... Yes MASTER." Said Salty Sam as he turned around and leave the main operation room. Evil Tim just eyed him as he finally left the room.

* * *

 **Evil Tim's Lair:** _Later..._

Oxford had his glasses on as he was doing his work and making final adjustments to a device he has been working on, while the corpses help out moving crates of valuables and such. Oxford was already mixing chemicals in viles as he heard a crash. It shocked him as he almost dropped his chemicals, but he caught them before they feel, as he looked behind them and saw two corpses standing there with a crate of spilt Dust crystals at their feet.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! That Dust is valuable! Which one of you brainless zombies dropped that?" Asked Oxford as the two zombies pointed at one another.

"*Sigh*... Just clean that mess up and get back to work." Said Oxford as the corpses obeyed and started cleaning up the mess.

"I swear, sometimes I think I'm surrounded by idiots 24/7. Hopefully, I won't get distracted as I mix these highly explosive chemi-"

"What's up doc?"

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

Oxford stood there holding a shattered vile as he and his table was covered in ash along with the perpetrator who was standing behind him who caused the explosion.

"I guess this is a bad time then?" Asked Sam faking a kinder persona.

"What do you think?" Asked Oxford angrily as he dropped the shattered viles in his hands as he got a rag and started whipping the smut off of his face and clothes.

"Do you have ANY IDEA how hard it will be to get my hair and beard just in the right shape again and get my designer clothes totally cleaned? Do you?" Asked Oxford as he used the rag to finish whipping all the black residue off himself.

"Umm..."

"Forget it." Said Oxford angrily as he went back to work.

"So umm... Do you need help with anything?"

"Do you have a masters degree in chemistry, biochemistry, engineering, biology, biochemistry, chemical physics, or Dustology?"

"Umm... No."

"Then your useless to me." Said Oxford as Salty Sam became furious. Right before Sam was planning to tear his arms off and present them to him they both heard a crack. And as they both looked over they saw a corpse standing there missing his arms as a large crate lay at his feet with his severed arms still holding onto it.

"*Sigh*... Fine. You can help out by moving the crates of Dust and other valuable materials." Said Oxford pointing to the crates as Sam agreed walking over to the crates as he picked them up and started to move them.

"So, I just want to know what exactly you want from Evil Tim. Power, money, fame, or something else."

"Want? All I really want is for my genius to show, also to look as best as I can be. Back when I was little, I lived in Atlas with my wealthy but highly controlling parents. Ever since I was little they always pushed me to be perfect. They wanted me to become a surgeon you know. To assist in the 'Great' Atlas military with fixing up soldiers who ran into the battle field and risked their lives for people who could honestly care less. Anyway, I had a huge interest in automobiles and my own looks when I was little. I actually wanted to become a fashion designer/automobile designer. But, life wouldn't always give you what you want. My parents pushed me and pushed me until I actually WANTED to become a doctor myself. Surprisingly, I excelled in all classes. But when I actually BECAME a surgeon, it was unbelievably boring. Saving soldiers lives and getting nothing but a 'thank you' in a return. I found it all to be repetitive and boring. So, I quit and became a surgeon at a normal hospital, still boring. But that's when I started to get interested in mechanics and biology once again. That's when I was secretly experimenting on my own patients, they were twelve women with serious diseases and other conditions. I wanted to see if I could manipulate their genes, I even used Dust to try to make their bodies stronger but... They died. I was arrested and put into a jail house. But, I was actually bailed out and worked for the Diamond Dust Company for a while, they supplied me with the funds and equipment I needed to do my 'questionable' experiments at Steel Heavens. Unfortunately, the prisoners broke loose and held me hostage. But I was save by Hunters in training... Who accused me of being 'not nice' to those worthless animals... So, I ended up back in prison, was kidnapped, and brought here." Said Oxford as he finished his story and Salty Sam moved the last box.

"Alright, but that doesn't answer my question."

"*Sigh* I WANT to make something of my life, I want to find my destiny and stick to it! I want to be known for whatever great things I have done all over Remnant!" Said Oxford as Sam finished moving the boxes and walked up to the scientist.

"So... You want to be know for something, huh? Working for Evil Tim, he will supply you with everything you need, and with your type of work, he'll reward you with anything you want." Said Sam with a smile as Oxford smiled back.

"Like fame and fortune? Even the new sleek sports car I've been eyeballing for a while?"

"Anything you want." Said Evil Tim as he raised his hand.

"Well then, thanks for the help. But I gotta get back to work." Said Oxford shaking Sam's hand. Same let out one more malevolent smile as he turned around and left while Oxford went back to mixing chemicals and working on his device again.

* * *

 **Evil Tim's Lair:** _Later..._

Salty Sam finally made his way to the dismantling area of the network of tunnels. As he passed by corpses using blowtorches and power tools to disassemble the planes. But Sam finally saw who he was looking for. Daniel was sitting on a chair in front of a wooden crate without his thick overcoat and in his white tank top. He had a screw driver in his hand as he was making a few more adjustments to his robotic arm.

"Hey there Captain Hook, got a minute?" Asked Sam walking in as Daniel got an incredibly annoyed look on his face.

"*Sigh*... Is there something I can help you with, Sam?" Asked Daniel as he went back to adjusting his robotic arm.

"I just wanted to stop by and talk." Said Sam as he pulled up chair and sat across from him.

"Talk about what?" Spat Daniel.

"About your past, about what you might want from Evil Tim. That kind of stuff."

"Your "Master" can bring back the dead and do dozens of other crazy stuff with his powers. Why doesn't he just read my mind or something?" Asked Daniel as Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, it was the Bosses orders. That's what he wants, and you don't want to question someone like him now don't you?" Asked Sam sneering.

"The only reason I'm working here is because I'm still getting paid to stay and do his orders. He's gonna have to pay me a whole lot more to actually tell you anything about myself."

"So that's what you want? More money? I'm pretty sure I can get my master to give you a raise easily. Money here really doesn't have a value to him. So... Are you ready to talk?" Asked Sam as Daniel remained silent for a few seconds.

"... I used to live in Vacuo, and in a rough town I won't disclose the name of. It was much different from anywhere else in Vale, Mistral, Atlas, or anywhere else in Vacuo. The entire population was made up of Faunus... Except for me, I actually grew up in an orphanage and was bullied and discriminated against just because of how I didn't possess any animal features... Since the entire town was made up of Faunus and they hated humans... Like me, when I turned thirteen I left that worthless orphanage and got a job of tending crop fields of a farmer. The farmer especially was a racist against humans, but... He didn't have as many farm hands as he did. That's when I met his daughter, a beautiful young lady who I fell for... She wasn't only beautiful but she was sweet as well, she would even stop by just to say hi to me and talk. But of course her father... For bayed it, but that only drew us closer as we had a secret relationship with one another... But when the father finally found out, he riled up an angry mob and drove me out of town. When they finally cause me, they tortured me to death. They cut off my right arm and covered me in honey, leaving me for the bees. They laughed as they saw me in crippling agony. But that's when I discovered my Semblance, the bees came. But they didn't sting ME to death, they stung my attackers to death, swarming around them and killing them. I commanded the bees to help me and they did, I managed to get out of there and leave town for good. Eventually I would come across a sympathetic engineer/blacksmith who would build me this mechanical metal arm. He would tell me that no pay was necessary, but I insisted as I would find rogue Hunters and get them to teach me everything I know. I would become a hitman and assassin as I would hunt and kill both Grimm and human targets for payment. I already paid the blacksmith back, but I just kept coming back with more money for him to upgrade my arm and teach me everything he knew about robotics and engineering. Years later, I would return back to my old town. And I looked for the farmers daughter, I found her alright. But she had already gotten married to another Faunus and had children. I was heart broken, and learned a very valuable lesion that day. Never get attached to anyone or anything, they will just be weaknesses for you. Never show any sadness or remorse, stay along, to stay strong." Finished Daniel as he was making a few more adjustments to his arm.

"Harsh, so what do you want exactly?" Asked Sam as Daniel looked at him angrily.

"I don't want anything YOU can give me. All I really want is to get paid. But... There is one more thing I want, I want to know who Evil Tim REALLY is... I want to know his past."

"I guess I can tell you-"

"NO... I want to hear it from the big man himself." Said Daniel as he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

 _"Patience Daniel... All will be explained soon... To you, and the rest of them..."_ Said Evil Tim as Daniel looked around him to see all of Evil Tim's henchmen standing around him. The rest of Oxford and Jib.

 _"Now... How about we watch the news and see what the people of Remnant think of the 'events' that has happened today."_ Said Evil Tim as he and all of his minions looked over to see the large TV that was installed on the wall and watch the news. The Vale News Network came on as Lisa Lavender began to speak.

"A terrible tragedy took place this afternoon in the one-on-one rounds of the Vytal Festival Tournament-" Said Lisa as the camera switches to a Haven Tourest on the streets of Vale.

"I don't know what Beacon's Headmaster is teaching _his_ students, but that was disgraceful! Completely uncalled for!" But the camera then switches to a video of several Grimm – Goliaths, Ursai, Nevermores, Boarbatusks, and Beowolves – running across Mountain Glenn towards the city.

"Despite Atlas reinforcements, local authorities are still calling on any available Huntsmen to aid in suppressing the spike in Grimm activity." The camera then switches back to Lisa as she spoke.

"In other news, residents of Beacon Double D and Ed, have been arrested due to property damage, the assault of Atlas forces, and Double D being accused of the murder of nineteen people with a weaponized suit of armor the student developed himself for war. Atlas forces have already cut of the student Double D's lab in Beacon off from everyone as Atlas will start to analyze the technology before-" But the TV was cut off.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Said Mercury sitting in an old warehouse with Emerald by his side. As he _at_ a table with his mechanical leg on a table, a screwdriver in hand as he works on it.

"Shut up!" Yelled Emerald.

"Is this how you treat a patient?" Asked Mercury as Emerald reaches over and twists the screwdriver in his leg, causing him to wince. "Ah, too tight!"

"Enough. Our Mercury put on a wonderful show. He was quite brave." Said Cinder standing beside them.

"These things aren't exactly cheap, you know." Said Mercury to Emerald as he resumes fixing his parts.

"So, what's next?" Asked Emerald looking at Cinder.

"You and I will ensure that our next matchup goes just as smoothly." Said Cinder as Emerald walked over to Cinder and followed her out.

"What about me?" Asked Mercury still sitting on the side.

"You get to lay low until the end. We wouldn't want people to see you on your feet and have this all be for naught, now would we?" Said Cinder still walking away.

"Can do." Said Mercury as he goes back to screwing his limbs back to perfection, smiling, and the blue area under his artificial knee lights up.

 **A/N: I know that chapter 40 is a little different, I just didn't want to totally copy and paste 'The Beginning of the End' so I had something else. Salty Sam being ordered by Evil Tim to go around and get info on the criminals that now work for him, I kind of wanted to give them a little back story just like how 'The Beginning of the End' did for Mercury and Emerald. Though, this chapter was heavily inspired by Archie Sonic Universe issue 30# and 31#. I tried to make Daniel and Oxford interesting until I make it up to the part where I talk about Evil Tim's true back story. But if you don't like all these made up villains, don't worry. In the next chapter we'll make it back to RWBY and EEE dealing with the events that just happened in the last chapter.** **S** **o as always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	40. False Accusations & Suspicions

**A/N: This chapter take place during 'Destiny'. Enjoy.**

 **Team RWBY's Dorm:**

"I'm sorry, but you've left us with no choice." Said Ironwood pacing in the girls room with Weiss, Blake, and Eddy sitting on one bed while Ruby and Yang were sitting on the other bed.

"But he attacked me! And Ed and Double D would never do anything like that!" Argued Yang.

"Video footage and millions of viewers say otherwise. Not to mention the damages caused to the city, several soldiers in the hospital, and nineteen dead bodies." Said Ironwood still pacing.

"But Yang would never do that! Neither would Ed go on a rampage or Double D kill nineteen people!" Argued Weiss.

"Yeah!" Said Ruby standing up.

"You all seem like good students, and the staff here at Beacon are fully aware that you would never lash out the way you did... under normal circumstances. What I believe and hope this to be is nothing more than the result of stress and adrenaline. When you're out on the battlefield, your judgment can become clouded in an instant. Sometimes you see things that simply aren't there. Even after the fight is past..." Said Ironwood as RWBY listened and Eddy just remained silent as he was fuming with absolute anger.

"But it-"

"That's ENOUGH!" Yelled Ironwood silencing Yang as she sat back down.

"Arresting Double D and Ed like that?... Using the stupid excuse of stress... What's wrong with you?" Asked Eddy, not yelling but talking in an incredibly threatening tone.

"Should I remind you of the crimes your friends commi-"

"NO!" Yelled Eddy as he got up on his feet and pointed at Ironwood. "MY FRIENDS WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT! SOMETHING WAS VERY WRONG! NEITHER ED OR DOUBLE D WOULD HURT A SOUL! DID YOU EVEN PUT DOUBLE D OR ED THROUGH A LIE DITECTOR TEST TO SEE IF THEY WERE LYING LIKE YOU SAID THEY WERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" Yelled Eddy.

"We already have enough evidence to detain the both of them... Yang only broke a students leg, your friends are responsible for a sea of felonies that are much worse..." Said Ironwood.

"SO THAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO LOCK THEM UP LIKE ANIMALS AND JUST THROW AWAY THE KEY!? IS THIS TO MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE A HERO AFTER THE GRIMM BREACH AND MARS!? THEY ARE JUST KIDS! YOU CAN'T JUST-"

"STOP NOW! AND SIT DOWN! OR ELSE!" Yelled Ironwood as he and Eddy glared at one another spanning for around ten seconds before Eddy sat back on the bed still absolutely furious as Weiss placed her hand on Eddy's, trying to calm him down. But it was ineffective. Ironwood sighed as he spoke again.

"The sad truth is, whether it was an accident or an assault, it doesn't matter. Or under their own control... The world saw what all of them did. They've already drawn their own conclusions. And it's my job to inform you that... you are disqualified." Yang's shock turns into miserable understanding when she looks to the ground. "And your friends will be locked up until we can schedule a court date for them." Said Ironwood as Eddy glared at him and Yang's expression of sadness increased. Ironwood then leaves the room.

"You guys believe me, right?" Asked Yang.

"Any you guys... Don't think that Double D and Ed really did those bad things? At least not with their free will." Said Eddy.

"Duh!" Said Ruby.

"You're hotheaded, but not ruthless. And Ed might not be, the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he never lost control and became feral. And Double D wouldn't even hurt a fly." Said Weiss as they all turned to Blake who remained silent.

"Blake?..." Asked Yang as she started to become sad and Eddy started to become frustrated.

"Well!? Say something!" Yelled Eddy.

"I want to believe you..." Admitted Blake.

"Huh!?" Asked Ruby.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Weiss as Eddy became even angrier and Yang started to sob.

"Blake? You really think we're all guilty?..."

"So you think Double D and Ed should rot in jail? Or better yet, toss Yang in there too?!" Asked Eddy as he got up and stood over Blake who faced away from him and remained silent.

"Eddy-" Weiss tried to reach her hand out but Eddy slapped it away.

"No! I want you to tell me right now why you think my friends and Yang should rot in prison for the rest of their lives! Tell me!" Yelled Eddy as he shoved Blake catching the rest of Team RWBY's attention.

"Tell me now! I want to know!" Yelled Eddy as Ruby and Weiss got up and managed to sit Eddy back down. Blake remained silent a little while longer before she turned her head to Eddy and spoke.

"You want to know?... Fine. I had someone very dear to me change. It wasn't in an instant, it was gradual - little choices that began to pile up. He told me not to worry. At first they were accidents, then it was self-defense. Before long, even I began to think he was right... This is all just... very familiar." As Yang looks up, tears now falling down her face. As Eddy looked at her, he started to turn crimson with fury.

"But none of you are him. And none of you never done anything like this before. So... I want to trust you guys. I will trust you guys. But first, Yang, I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me that he attacked you. I need you to promise me that you regret having to do what you did." Said Blake as she looked over as Yang wipes her eyes of tears, then says as calmly as possible.

"I saw him attack me, so I attacked back." Admitted Yang as she lets out a deep breath as she closes her eyes and smiles, then looking back up at her partner.

"Okay. Thank you." Said Blake as Eddy still sat there fuming.

"So, I guess since Double D and Ed are locked up you automatically think they're guilty, huh?"

"No, I never said anything like that."

"So then what do you think BLAKE?" Asked Eddy as he got back up again.

"You think Ed and Double D should STAY in the slammer!?" Asked Eddy as Blake remained silent.

"I said ANSWER ME!" Yelled Eddy as the room shook a bit.

"... With them... People are dead and-... I don't know what to think..." Said Blake as Eddy just stood there and stared at Blake emotionless.

"Wow... After EVERYTHING Double D has done for you... How he helped you, hung out with you, and even made a super suit for you... You just stab him in the back like that?"

"I never said I thought Double D was-" Blake was interrupted.

"Shut up... My friends are in JAIL! Yang is lucky! She was only banned from the Tournament! Let me ask you something, if you were called to their trial and asked if you think they should go to jail for life for everything they're accused of, what would you say?" Everyone remained silent.

"Fine..." Said Eddy as he turned to the door. "Why would I hang out with a so called 'friend' if she thinks my friend should be put in jail for the rest of their lives..." Said Eddy opening the door.

"Eddy, please wait-!" Yelled Weiss.

"Just leave me alone!" Yelled Eddy as he slammed the door. Everyone looked down saddened.

"Is, Is Eddy going to be okay?" Asked Ruby.

"*Sigh*... I think he just needs time to digest this... All of us should..." Said Weiss.

"I don't want to make right now just about me but... Can I just have some time to rest?" Asked Yang.

"We'll get out of your hair." Said Blake as all three of the girls get up and leave the room as Ruby is closing the door, pausing only for a second to see Yang slump forward before shutting it completely. She joins Weiss and Blake in the middle of the hallway.

"This is a mess..." Said Weiss shaking her head and sighing. Following the sound of an opening door as Jaune peeks out of Team JNPR's room, with his team peering around the edge in concern.

"She doing okay?" Asked Jaune.

"I heard Mercury and his team rushed back to Haven to be with his family. So, until they land, no one can really question him about what happened." Said Ruby.

"Yes... And Eddy stormed out..." Said Weiss as Blake looked down guilty.

"We all heard the screaming... And, the Ed's... Did you... Hear any more news about them?..." Asked Jaune.

"... They were sent to Tartarus Maximum Security Prison... And they're not letting any visitors in to talk to Ed or Double D... And Eddy, he was hit pretty hard by this..." Said Ruby.

"Rolf can see why." Everyone looked over to see KRJ standing there.

"Is your teammate and Eddy doing alright?..." Asked Kevin.

"She just needs time to sort everything out... Same with Eddy..." Said Blake.

"Yang isn't guilty! I tried to tell Mister Ironwood a thousand times Yang didn't do it but-" Jonny was cut off.

"No one believes you..." Said Ruby.

"Yeah... Nobody believes me..." Said Jonny.

"We believe you Jonny, we know that Yang wouldn't do something so heartless..." Said Weiss.

"Yeah." Said Kevin as he placed his hand on Jonny's shoulder. "We believe you pal. It was a little hard at first, but. We all believe you." Said Kevin as Jonny looked around him to see everyone nodding, even Blake.

"Thanks guys..." Said Jonny looking at everyone and nodding his head.

"If there's anything we can do, please don't hesitate to ask." Said Ren from inside the room.

"All right then. If that's the case..." Said Ruby as she turns her gaze up again. "Pyrrha?" Pyrrha looks to the younger girl as she gets herself seated on a bed. "Hm?"

"You be sure to win one for Beacon, okay?" Asked Ruby grinning.

"It's what Yang would want." Said Weiss.

"And the Ed's." Said Kevin.

"I'll... do my best." Said Pyrrha faking a smile.

"I'll be sure to watch tonight in case you're picked!" Said Ruby as Pyrrha's smile dips down into worry as she looks away.

"Sorry but, I think I've had enough fighting for one year." Said Blake.

"Ditto." Said Weiss nodding as the two girls look at one another.

"Coffee?" Asked Weiss.

"Tea." Said Blake as the three members of RWBY walk down the hall. KRJ stood there a little longer as Kevin said.

"I guess we'll catch you guys some other time. Later dudes." Said Kevin as him and the rest of his Team walked off as Jaune closes the door. Pyrrha continues to look forlorn, until... Nora suddenly gets up in Pyrrha's surprised face, grinning madly.

"You heard the lady! No more moping around!" Nora backs away to the other side of the room, now clad in pink workout clothes and sweatbands, as she points to Pyrrha. "We gotta get your butt in shape for the big fight!" Said Nora as she starts doing random exercises - running in place, pushups, jumping jacks - while she speaks.

"It could be today, it could be tomorrow, it could be the most important fight of your entire life!" Said Nora as she culminates this demonstration by lifting a barbell tipped with 1000 pound weights on each end, holding it in the air and sweating profusely before falling backwards.

"Um..." Said Pyrrha unsure of what to say.

"Nora's right." Said Ren from another side of the room as Pyrrha looks at him in his pink apron reading "PLEASE DO NOTHING TO THE COOK"

"You can't let your concern for Yang hold you back. You need to focus. You'll be defending the honor of Beacon Academy." Said Ren.

"Of course. I-" But Ren cuts her off as he holds a glass filled with a green liquid making bubbling noises in front of her face. "This blend of herbs and vegetables is filled with nutrients vital to your body's well-being."

"Oh, that's-"

"Please, there's no need to thank me." Said Ren.

"'Thank you?' Ugh, that looks like slime from a lakebed!" Yelled Nora.

"Algae contains numerous spectacular properties. See for yourself." Said Ren as he lifts the green glass towards her mouth. Nora sips it down and immediately regrets it, face turning the same sickly green as the healthy sludge.

"BLEGH!" She goes straight over to the waste basket and dunks her head in, getting all of the liquid out while continuing to make disgusted noises until she turns back around to Ren.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? Ugh..." Yelled Nora.

"Me? You're the one that wasted perfectly good juice." Said Ren.

"We're supposed to help Pyrrha, not poison her!" Yelled Nora.

"There was absolutely nothing wrong with that." Said Ren.

"If it looks the same coming up as it does going down, then there's something wrong!" Argued Nora.

"Hey, how about we all get some fresh air?" Asked Jaune coming over and placing a hand on their shoulders. Pyrrha looks up at Jaune, who grins at his troubled friend.

* * *

 **Team RWBY's Dorm:**

Yang, still in the dorm sitting on Blake's bed, looks out the window at the members of JNPR walking in the courtyard outside, Nora marching alongside Ren with Jaune and Pyrrha in the back, all of them looking happy to be with each other.

"Hey there, firecracker." Said Qrow suddenly revealed to be leaning against the door, arms crossed and a small smile on his face.

"Hey, Qrow." Said Yang sadly as she gazes down.

"So, why'd you do it?" Asked Qrow after he snorts like her response was funny before becoming serious.

"...You know why."

"All I know is that you attacked a helpless kid. So either you're lying or you're crazy. And the brainy kid and your boyfriend... Made a real mess out of the city." Said Qrow.

"I'm not lying. And I know Double D was framed and Ed was manipulated. Ed would never do anything like that!" Yelled Yang.

"Okay, so your not lying, your crazy. And with your boyfriend, I though I was overprotective of you..."

"So you think Double D and Ed are guilty too?"

"How should I know? I just met them." Said Qrow.

"And now they're in prison... Ed's in prison..." Said Yang as she was about to shed a tear, but hid it to not look weak in front of her uncle.

"And here I thought your dark-haired friend was the emo one." Said Qrow.

"I saw my mom." Yang looks at Qrow's sudden stop and shocked reaction from the corner of her eye.

"I-I was in a lot of trouble. Took a pretty hard hit. But when I came to, the person attacking me was gone. And I thought I saw... her. Her sword, like the one in you and dad's old picture." Said Yang.

"He... You're not crazy, Yang." Said Qrow as he turns and nods, smiling sadly. "That was your mom, all right. Let me guess - she didn't say a word, did she?" Asked Qrow.

"How did you know that?" Asked Yang as she looks up as he walks up to her between the bunk beds.

"I don't see my sister very often, but she does try to keep in touch... whenever it suits her."

"Wait. You mean you talk to her? That was real?" Asked Yang after shaking her head at the revelation.

"Yeah, she found me. Had a tip from my most recent assignment and wanted me to give you a message." Said Qrow.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" Yelled Yang as Qrow lets out a sigh as he goes over to the window, not looking at his niece.

"I was tryin' to wait for the right time, and this sure ain't it. But I guess you deserve to know." He looks back at Yang, gravely solemn. "She wanted me to tell you that she saved you once, but you shouldn't expect that kindness again. Raven's got an interesting way of looking at the world that I don't particularly agree with. And she's dangerous." Qrow points at her, back to smirking again.

"But you're a tough egg, kiddo. Shouldn't let this tournament thing get'cha down. Or how your friends are in jail. You had a slip-up, same as them, sometimes bad things just happen. I say it's time you move on." Said Qrow.

"Move on to what?" Asked Yang as Qrow was leaning down on the dresser under the window.

"Well... Raven let some info slip before she took off. If you ever wanna track her down, I think I might be able to help." Said Qrow as he glances back at Yang, who looks at him with her full attention.

* * *

 **Tartarus Maximum Security Prison:** _Cellblock B_

It has already been several hours since Double D was thrown into a cell and locked up. He told his lawyer would come for him in the morning. Double D didn't know where Ed was put, but he did know for someone of his strength and power he would be put in a much bigger and stronger cell then the other inmates. All that Double D could do, for hours was sit in his cell silently and think... Just, try and piece together what exactly happened. Did somebody hack one of his suits? Did his suit develop a sentient mind of its own to kill those people and cause that destruction? Or was he just crazy? And what about Ed? Why did he attack everyone like that? Mind control? And what about Yang? Some sort of an illusion or something like what Jonny said? None of this makes any sense. Double D still just sat there silently, unsure of what to think. Until a voice interrupted his thoughts...

"You've been really quiet in there. Usually when some poor scumbag is dragged in here they cry and sob for hours or scream in anger as they scream the nastiest curse words anyone can imagine... But you just remained silent..." Said the voice. Double D was originally going to ignore the voice of his neighboring prisoner, but that was until he recognize the voice.

"Mars?! Mars Polemarchos?"

"Yeah... What about it?"

"I'm Double D, and I-"

"Locked me up in here... I know, I heard about what happened." Said Mars as Double D had a shocked and surprised look on his face.

"How did you-?"

"Being an ex-captain for the Atlas military, I get a couple of accommodations like TV and I'm even allowed to use the internet form time to time... But because of my, 'aggressive' behavior towards other prisoners. The prison staff are keeping a super special eye on me." Said Mars.

"Killing them?"

"Like being locked up in a concrete box for a few year will automatically cleanse them of the sins they've committed..." Said Mars.

"...Does that mean your going to kill me when you get your hands on me?..." Asked Double D blankly and hopelessly.

"Actually... No." Said Mars as this surprised Double D.

"What?" Asked Double D turning his head to the concrete wall that Mars was behind.

"I saw the massacre that metal suit has committed, I saw the video. I also saw the video of you fighting your big friend there. A little blurry and shaky since it was filmed by a random civilian and all... But I could still make everything out." Said Mars as he continued.

"First of all, I have fought in so many battles so many times that I can tell remember the movements of an opponent of how they fight. To see if their afraid, brave, angry, or whatever... When you fought me, all you really did was try to tackle and blast me, like you were never in a real fight in your life." Said Mars.

"Thank you..." Said Double D sarcastically.

"Of course... When I looked at the video of that robot suit of yours when it shot randomly into the crowd, it was much more robotic when it moved. Like it was calculating every step it took as it assessed its surroundings, whatever that was... It wasn't you kid." Double D started to look a bit hopeful as Mars spoke again.

"And your big monster friend, the one who I punched in the nuts. I know that monster was him, and he moved around like he was a cornered animal fighting back, like a mad dog. When I last fought him he was strong, slow, and clumsy... But he was never afraid or fought like a cornered animal... Something was wrong."

"And the blond haired girl you fought? What do you think about what happened with her?"

"It looked like she injured a helpless kid to me... But by how confused she looked afterwards, I think I believe her..." Said Mars.

"Why are you talking to me like we're on the same side? You tried to kill us!" Yelled Double D.

"I never wanted to kill you or your friends... I only wanted to kill any piece of scum I could find and butcher them. I'm not crazy... I'm not crazy, okay? I know what I did to them, those worthless pieces of scum who decide to hurt others... I'd do it all again, because It's what needs to be done." Said Mars.

"On the bright side, at least I have someone who believes me... Even though that 'someone' is a psychopath..." Said Double D out loud.

"Get used to it kid... Were gonna have a lot of time to start gettin' to know each other." Said Mars as Double D looked depressingly at the floor once more.

* * *

 **Outside the Dining Hall:** _Later..._

In the twilight, Pyrrha sits alone outside the dining hall, head bowed as the wind rises. She sees the air blow a single orange leaf onto the cobblestones at her feet, and she looks at the fall colors with a face of total fright, remembering the sight of Amber in her comatose state and the choice weighing her down.

"Hey" She turns her head up to see her smiling friend with a large cone of cotton candy. "I-It's no green goop, but I think it still might do some good." Offered Jaune.

"Um, right. Thank you, Jaune." Said Pyrrha after stares at the offered treat while she comes back to the real world before hesitantly taking it. Jaune's beam fades as he sees her still-tormented face, and looks to the far end of the building as Nora and Ren come around, the latter carrying a cotton candy, a tub of popcorn, and a drink to sip on. Nora knowing what's happening right as she sees it and gesturing to her distracted friend.

"Uh... come on, Ren. Let's go back to the fairgrounds. I'll win you another stuffed animal." Said Nora she drags him away from Jaune and Pyrrha's private scene. looks back to Pyrrha and takes a seat next to her.

"You were the first person to ever believe in me, you know that?" Said Jaune as he manages to get her to look at him as he laughs in sadness to himself.

"Even when I told my parents I was going to Beacon, they told me not to worry if I ended up having to move back home. How depressing is that?" "

"I'm sure they didn't mean-" Said Pyrrha as her sorrow becomes surprise, eyes widening and dropping the pink fluffy snack as she realizes Jaune's hand is placed upon hers.

"I guess... I'm just trying to say that... you've always been there for me... even when I didn't deserve it. And I can tell there's something on your mind, so... I don't know. How can I help?" Asked Jaune as Pyrrha's astonishment melts away into contentment, she leans over and places her head in a startled Jaune's shoulder, closing her eyes. "You're already doing it." Said Pyrrha as Jaune quickly matches Pyrrha's smile with his own, and the two stay there for a long moment, but as an additional autumn leaf joins the first, Pyrrha's expression darkens once more.

"Jaune..." Said Pyrrha as she gets up from her nestling.

"Hmm?" Asked Jaune as Pyrrha suddenly takes her hand out from his, looking away.

"I don't know what to do." Admitted Pyrrha.

"W-What do you mean?" Asked Jaune as Pyrrha glances up as she wonders what to say.

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"Um... I-I don't know. I guess that depends on how you view it." Said Jaune taken aback as Pyrrha explains her opinion as the wind blows the two leaves away.

"When I think of destiny, I don't think of a predetermined fate you can't escape. But rather... some sort of final goal, something you work towards your entire life." Said Pyrrha.

"Okay. Uh, yeah. I can see that, sure." Said Jaune as he was struggling to find the right words as she glances at him.

"Well... what would you do if something came along that you... never expected? Something that had the potential to stand between you and your destiny?"

"Like what?" Asked Jaune.

"Or what if you could suddenly fulfill your destiny in an instant, but at the cost of who you were?" Asked Pyrrha as Jaune was leaning over and attempting to place his hand on her shoulder.

"Pyrrha, you're not making any sense." Said Jaune as Pyrrha stood up away from his touch, holding herself as if on the verge of tears.

"None of it makes sense! This isn't how things were supposed to happen!" Yelled Pyrrha as Jaune gets up as well, spreading his arms in confusion.

"I'm sorry! Please, I-I'm just trying to understand what's wrong." Said Jaune.

"I've always felt as though I was destined to become a Huntress - to protect the world... *Sighs* and it's become increasingly clear to me that my feelings were right. But... I don't know if I can do it." Said Pyrrha.

"Of course you can. The Pyrrha Nikos I know would never back down from a challenge. And if you really believe it's your destiny to save the world..." Said Jaune as he moves towards her, confident in his answer. "You can't let anything stand in your way." Despite Jaune's intentions, this doesn't bring relief. Instead, Pyrrha looks absolutely shattered, covering her mouth as she begins to sob.

"Pyrrha?" Asked Jaune realizing his mistake.

"Stop..."

"Did I say something?"

"STOP!" Yelled Pyrrha as she holds her hand out, a black energy surrounding it as she unintentionally uses her Semblance to push Jaune's armor and its wearer into the dining hall column. He weakly watches her from his spot above until she opens her eyes and realizes what she's done.

"Jaune!" Said Pyrrha as she lowers her hand and lets him fall to the ground, finally letting the tears come as he looks up. "I'm... I'm sorry..."

"Pyrrha, wait!" Yelled Jaune but his outstretched arm does nothing to stop her from running away, and he faces the ground, cotton candy still discarded beside him. "What did I say?"

* * *

 **Docking Bay:**

At the cliffside docking bays down the main alleyway and under the floating Amity Colosseum, Ruby and Rolf who decided to accompany her to get another look around at the docking bay, walks up to the end of the line waiting to get in the transport up to the arena. Ruby turns her head to see Brawnz and Nolan talking outside the line, and beyond that, Sun walking away, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang over his shoulder, with a familiar rabbit Faunus snapping photos of him. Ruby tells Rolf as they step out of line and approaches her from behind as she continues taking pictures with her camera until she notices who's behind her.

"Ruby, how you going?" Asked Velvet.

"Hi, Velvet!" Said Ruby happily.

"Oh, and you brought your friend who helped out with Fox and me a few days ago." Said Velvet as she looked at Rolf.

"Yes! Of course my bunny eared friend! Rolf is happy to beat up whatever son of a gun decides to hurt others!" Said Rolf as Velvet giggled.

"What're you up to?" Asked Ruby.

"Oh, you know. Just working on my photography. Do you wanna see?" Said Velvet as she offers her camera to Ruby and Rolf, looking extremely delighted. Both immediately notices that Velvet didn't even get all of Sun in her picture, cutting out his head and feet.

"That's... better." Said Ruby as she steps away as she grins in forced approval.

"Still far better then the pictures Rolfs nano and papa takes when they get a new soul taker..." Said Rolf as he looked at Velvet but tried to change his answer. "Umm... Rolf means even better then what news paper soul takers come up with!" Said Rolf as Velvet just giggled as him again before putting her camera away.

"I'm... sorry about your sister. And your other two friends. Is she doing okay?" Asked Velvet concerned.

"Yeah, she's fine, heh. Thanks." Said Ruby.

"They are tough nuts to crack! It will turn out good for the two Ed-boys and Yang with hair that glows like the sun girl." Guaranteed Rolf optimistically.

"I think it's just awful what people are saying about them. Yang's such a nice person, Ed is one of the nicest people I've ever met, same goes for Double D." Said Velvet as Ruby laughs and rubs the back of her head.

"Well, I'm glad someone thinks so." Said Ruby.

"Most people don't know what it's like on the battlefield. I mean, even experienced fighters can get scared and start seeing things. If it happened to Coco, it can happen to anyone." Said Velvet as this caught Ruby and Rolf's attention.

"Come again?" Asked Rolf.

"Coco?" Asked Ruby tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah. She swore she saw Yatsu with her in the forest during the fight with Emerald and Mercury, but he never even made it out of the geyser fields. Stress-induced hallucinations, apparently." Said Velvet.

"Yeah..." Ruby turns her head away in thought, only to look back at Velvet after a quick flash startles her.

"Oh! Sorry." Said Velvet apologetically as she lowers her camera then turns to Rolf. As Rolf quickly puts a sack over his face with a crude drawing of a face on it.

"Rolf is ready to have his soul drained form his very eyes, yes?" Said Rolf politely.

* * *

 **Amity Colosseum:** _Later..._

Back in the Colosseum, people are back in the stands cheering and ready for entertainment as Ruby descends down the steps to an open seat. But as she sits down, she realizes that she is sitting next to Eddy who is sitting there still angry.

"Eddy?"

"Hey Ruby..."

"Where have you been?"

"I've just been walking... Look. I'm just trying to get my mind off of what just happened anyway I can. I just want to sit here and enjoy the fight as best as I can..." Said Eddy.

"I'm sorry Eddy..." Apologized Ruby as Eddy sighed.

"It's not your fault... Look, were both trying to adjust to what happened with my friends, and your sister... I'm sorry, I'm sorry about what I did in the room and-" Eddy was cut off.

"No, don't be. You had every right to be angry there... I'll sit somewhere else if you want." Offered Ruby.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind a little company. So, how about this? For tonight we try and forget about what just happened and try to enjoy the fight? What do you say?" Asked Eddy trying to smile as Ruby just nodded and sat down next to him. Despite everything that's happened, she's smiling widely, looking around at the assembled crowds... until her stupefied eyes see a familiar, glaring face on the other side of the arena.

"Emerald's... here?" Asked Ruby caching Eddy's attention as he looked across the arena as well.

"What? Isn't she supposed to be with Mercury?" Asked Eddy looking across the arena.

As if sensing she's being watched, Emerald leans forward to glare at Ruby. Eddy surprised at this glares back at her, as Ruby suddenly gets up with a worried expression and runs towards the exit tunnel. Eddy looks over and yelled.

"Hey, where are ya goin'?" Eddy didn't get a response as Ruby kept running. Eddy rolled his eyes as he got up and followed her. Checking to see if no one's around, she enters a door labeled with a yellow maintenance sign and finds herself inside of the Colosseum. She walks forward with determination as the announcers' voices are heard, muffled behind the brick walls.

"All right, it's now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!" Announced Oobleck as the sound of the roulette is heard faintly, but what makes Ruby stop in her tracks is the sight of another unexpected "friend" stepping out from a nearby tunnel, completely unharmed and definitely not going home.

"Mercury?" Asked Ruby confused as Eddy burst through the door.

"Ruby! What are you-... Murc? Is that you?" Asked Eddy as he stopped in his tracks standing next to Ruby as he was surprised to see Mercury standing there.

"It looks like our first contender is... Penny Polendina from Atlas..." Announced Port from back outside.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ruby as Eddy started putting the pieces together getting angrier and angrier as he was looking at Mercury.

"And her opponent will be... Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!" Announced Port.

"No... " Said Ruby, realizing what was going to happen.

"Ooh, polarity versus metal. That could be bad." Said Mercury as he placed his hand to his chin.

"Oh, you sick piece of trash! I knew it was you all along!" Yelled Eddy as Ruby glares at their new opponent, reaching back to grab Crescent Rose, only to remember she doesn't have it on her. Eddy tries to reach for the Swordfish, but remembered he left his weapon behind as well. Mercury simply grins maliciously and sets himself up in a fighting pose.

"You worthless piece of scum! When I get my hands on you I'm gonna rip your legs off and shove them up your nose!" Yelled Eddy furiously as Mercury just smirked at this.

Outside, the arena's center is lifting back into the air, and an oblivious Penny is grinning wildly, with her fellow redhead Nora cheering excitedly from the stands, even getting Ren to let out a reluctant "Yaaay..." Pyrrha, face and body still filled with depression, looks to the ground while the stage finishes being set up.

 **A/N: Here's chapter 41... Not much else to say besides I'm on a roll.** **S** **o as always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	41. Rise of a New Empire

**A/N: This chapter take place during 'PvP'. Enjoy.**

 **Ozpin's Office:**

Professor Ozpin was walking back to his desk and pouring himself a drink from his teapot as he watches the Vytal Festival Tournament's roulette system deciding the next match.

"Alright, it's now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!" Said Oobleck over the broadcast.

"It looks like our first contender is... Penny Polendina, from Atlas! And her opponent will be... Pyrrha Nikos, from Beacon!" Said Port as Ozpin seats himself behind his desk and takes a sip from his cup as he stares at the "randomized" fight to be.

* * *

 **Amity Colosseum:**

Down in the arena of Amity Colosseum, Pyrrha is still looking hesitant and distracted while Penny politely salutes her opponent.

"Sal-u-tations, Pyrrha Nikos! It's an honor to finally meet you!" Said Penny, hands on her hips in excitement. The troubled Pyrrha doesn't respond, looking at her hands as she clenches them in attempted determination.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Said Penny not noticing Pyrrha's reluctance.

* * *

In the same structure behind closed doors, Ruby and Eddy are still facing down an up-and-standing Mercury, who's smugly smiling at the younger girl's confusion and the boys anger.

"Mercury, what are you doing? You were hurt! Why... What's going on?" Asked Ruby as Eddy turned to her.

"Don't you get it Ruby? He's not hurt! This pretty boy bung hole framed Yang! And probably even framed Ed and Double D!" Yelled Eddy.

"Wow, you figured it out. And I thought the one wearing a hat was the smartest of your trio." Said Mercury mockingly as it only made Eddy angrier.

"Well, if it's going to be that way-" Ruby attempts to move around him, but he blocks her path, then does it again when she sidesteps.

"Fighters, are you ready?" Asked Oobleck back in the stadium as Mercury just smirks.

Back in the stadium Penny beams widely in anticipation, but Pyrrha is still looking around as if in a daze, though she manages a small scowl at her opponent, her weapons Miló and Akoúo̱ already in hand. Oobleck started counting down as General Ironwood calmly sits to observe the fight along with BATL and KRJ, Nora and Ren cheer for their teammate while Jaune simply watches anxiously, and Emerald leans forward with a glare.

"3, 2, 1..."Counts Oobleck as he leans forward "BEGIN!"

Suddenly, Penny is surrounded by her floating swords, gesturing them around to her command before launching a volley of them at Pyrrha, who runs towards them and leaps though or deflects each aimed blade. The swords fly into the air until they turn around and come back to the fight.

"Showtime." Said Mercury looking back at Eddy and Ruby. Mercury goes forward, blocking the two's path with his arms outstretched, restraining her movements no matter where she moves. Panicked, she grimaces and spins forward, becoming a blur of red and petals rocketing toward Mercury, only for the villain to kick her mid-dash with his boots and knock her to the ground. Eddy stood there as he saw Mercury strike Ruby, But before Eddy could even breath in a puff of air to use his sonic scream Mercury rushed him as he knocks the scam artist to the ground and pins him there with Mercury's boot on Eddy's throat.

"Huh, Huh, Huh... We can't have you screaming now, can we?" Asked Mercury as his boot was applying just enough pressure to Eddy's throat to stop him from using his Semblance. Mercury looks over at Ruby to just as she gets our her Scroll, about to push the button to call for help when a bullet shatters the device into several shards.

"Let's just keep this between us friends." Said Mercury as he quickly used the leg he shot at Ruby with to pin Eddy down by his throat once more.

* * *

 **Tartarus Maximum Security Prison:**

The guards were doing their regular night shift as they were making sure that everyone was in their cells and everything was running properly and in order. But just as the guards were in the control room for the entire prison security system. The door to the control room was suddenly busted open.

"What the-?!" As the guards got up and tried to see what was going on, they were assaulted by a hail of bullets as they fell down to the ground dead. Four thugs in body armor with bleeding skull symbols on their uniforms quickly walked in as they were holding large guns scanning the room.

"The room is clear, Mister Redcap." Said one of the thugs as Robin Redcap Junior, now with a robotic hand walked in and just walked over the dead bodies as he made his way to the control panel.

"Umm, sir. If you don't mind me asking, why are we breaking into this prison again?" Asked one of the guards as the rest stood outside the door to combat the other guards that would've surely heard the noise of gunshots.

"That witch and that monster are planning to strike tonight, the Grimm will come and the Atlas Forces and Hunters will be too busy to deal with a little jail break. Besides, our guys are in here, and we can always use more men." Said Junior as he smiled and walked over to one of the dead guards as he picked off a high security key card from the corpses body. Junior walked over to the control panel as he stuck the key card in the computer as he opened all the prison cell doors. As the doors opened up, all the prisoners look out confused as they looked around.

But then the alarms went off as the prisoners knew what was going on.

"JAIL BREAK!" Yelled one of the prisoners as they dashed out of their cells and started to cause chaos. Double D looked over as he saw his cell door opened up, Double D was confused. But, he could clearly hear tons of feet stomping, running, and screaming of course as he saw prisoners run past his open cell door. Double D knew that he couldn't just sit there and wait for some psycho to come into his cell, he picked himself up as he ran out in the prison hallway.

"Hey wait, that's the guys who threw us in here!" Double D looked over as he saw two escaped prisoners standing there with Redcap symbol tattoos on their arms and necks.

"Oh dear..." Said Double D as the two thugs began to rush over to him. Double D at that moment didn't know what to do, all he did was just stand there afraid. Until his neighbor jumped out of his cell and punched one man to the ground. The other man tried to hit mars with a shiv, but Mars dodged the blade as he broke the mans arm and then broke his neck. As Mars dropped the first dead prisoner to the ground, the other got back up and tried to tackle Mars. But Mars simply got him in a head lock as he broke that man's neck as well.

As he dropped the other body to the ground, he looked over at Double D as he said.

"You better keep moving... If your looking for your friends, I overheard that Cellblock H is where they put the biggest and strongest convicts they have. Its north of here." Said Mars as he picked up the shiv from one of the dead men's hands as he walked off.

Double D had no words, but all he could think to do is turn and run to Cellblock H as fast as he could while avoiding any loose prisoners on the way.

* * *

 **Amity Colosseum:**

Pyrrha, now having returned the shield to her back, twirls the javelin to block each sword swipe of Penny's, dropping her weapon when she needs to somersault away after being hit by a slash, only to magnetically return it to her hand as Penny readies another wave of blades.

"My word! What a tremendous display by Miss Polendina!" Said Port.

Fully glowering, Pyrrha rushes forward and jumps on an incoming sword, swinging down on Penny, only to have the assault halted by a collection of blades, though she leaps away from the retaliatory slice as Penny backs away as well. She tries to defend against the multitude of swords with the length of her weapon, but is forced back regardless, prompting Pyrrha to roll the shield from her back onto her arm with her polarity.

"Whoo, yeah! Goooo Pyrrha!" Said Nora, cheering with her arms wide alongside a fist-pumping Ren and worried Jaune.

"You got this, Pyrrha!" Cheered Jonny as Rolf and Kevin were cheering as well.

Despite the cheers, Pyrrha isn't doing well, looking down to see her Semblance's black energy bend the weapons in her hands unnaturally for a split second. Emerald narrows her gaze further, continuing to concentrate on Pyrrha.

Back with Ruby, Eddy, and Mercury. Ruby attempts to knock Mercury off of Eddy, but Mercury counters with a vicious kick. Ruby tries again but Mercury still keeps knocking Ruby around, but as Eddy was watching this. Eddy saw just the right opening as he breathed in a puff of air as he screamed from directly below Mercury knocking him up towards the ceiling cracking it, as Mercury came falling back down. Eddy got up as he and Ruby both punched Mercury simultaneously smashing him into the wall. Mercury was hurt by the combo attack but he was still very dazed as he started to pick himself back up. Eddy was ready to fight Mercury yet again, but he was interrupted as Ruby grabbed his hand and said.

"We have no time for that! We need to escape!" Yelled Ruby, but before Eddy could even respond she used her Semblance to dash out of there while holding on to Eddy.

* * *

 **Tartarus Maximum Security Prison:**

Double D ran down the hallways of the prison until he finally made his way to Cellblock H where he saw gargantuan cells that were not yet open. This area of the prison probably has a higher security measure. Double D ran down every cell door as he looked in them and yelled Ed's name. But all he got in response were growls, threats from prisoners, or silence. That was until he made it to the final cell door and knocked on it.

"Ed? Ed is that you?" There was no response for a couple of seconds... That was until he heard a familiar voice.

"Double D? Is that you?"

"Yes, yes Ed it's me!"

"What's going on?"

"For some unknown reason there's been a prison break. My cell door opened up and I managed to escape! I don't know why your Cellblocks doors didn't open but don't worry! I'm sure if I can just reconnect the wires on the security panel, I might-" But Double D was cut off as he was trying to reconnect the wires in the security panels by a bullet striking it. As Double D looked over he was horrified to see Tannin, Babyblue, and Robin Junior standing there with two Red Cap thugs in body armor.

"What?!" Asked Double D as he backed off.

"Yeah... You were the one who made a mess out of one of the Red Caps transportations... As your girlfriend BROKE my jaw!" Yelled Robin angrily as he clinched his newly acquired robotic hand.

"And you stopped me and my partner from getting rightful revenge... You are going to pay..." Said Tannin venomously as he stepped forward. All Double D could do is back off while Ed saw the whole thing from his cell.

"Leave him alone!" Yelled Ed from behind the cell door.

"Oh don't worry, we'll be after you next!" Yelled Tannin as Babyblue already lunged out and grabbed ahold of Double D with his massive hand and held him up by the throat.

"Double D!" Yelled Ed from the cell.

"So... What should we do with him first?" Asked Junior.

"Oh! Oh! Can we cut off his arms and legs, and see if he can still use them after I sue them back on?" Asked Babyblue.

"Hehehe... That sounds like a good idea to me." Smiled Tannin as Babyblue pulled out a large knife from his back pocket, and held it to Double D's leg. But before he could even start cutting, Ed slammed his fists in the massive cell door over and over until he smashed it down to the ground and all the criminals looked over. None of them could even react as Ed dashed out of the cells and punched Tannin through the wall. Babyblue was about to react but Ed already ran up to him and punched him in the belly, causing him to let go of Double D as he grabbed his belly in pain. Ed's only response to this was to grab the massive madman, pick him up, and tossed him at two of the Red Cap body guards, knocking them out as well.

The only one standing there was Robin as he looked at his men who were either severally injured or knocked out. He looked back at Ed terrified as Ed looked at him furiously. Robin Junior screamed as he ran down the hall way with his hands in the air. As he was out of sight, Ed calmed down as he looked over at Double D.

"Are you okay Double D?" Asked Ed concerned.

"Yes Ed, I'm alright." Said Double D as he took out a Scroll he took from one of the unconscious guards as he started tapping on it.

"What are you doing, Double D?" Asked Ed.

"I'm trying to connect back to my lab's computer from the Scroll." Said Double D as he reached under his hat and pulled out a microchip as he put it into the Scroll.

"What was that?" Asked Ed.

"It was a microchip that's meant to connect directly to my lab. And by now, one of my armors should be here right about-"

 ** _(BOOM!)_**

Ed and Double D looked over to see Jim Double D's favorite battle armor as it stood there.

"Now." Said Double D smiling as he walked over to the suit as it opened letting Double D inside.

Double D looked over at Ed as he asked.

"You think you can keep up on our Journey back to Beacon?" Asked Double D smiling underneath his helmet as Ed smiled back and transformed into his monstrous form.

"LET'S GET MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVING!" Roared Ed-Zilla as he thrashed his tentacles around the confined space.

* * *

 **Amity Colosseum:**

Pyrrha spins wildly as she deflects and dodges each sword, until she gets close enough to Penny to deliver a few slashes with the spear, sending her flying back as Pyrrha bats aside the blades called to their wielder's aid. Penny slides to a stop and makes a new series of motions, the weapons folding up until she's circled by several laser rifles, a few of which open fire on the approaching champion. Pyrrha avoids the blasts and fights off the remaining swords with her xiphos until she slides into position to charge at Penny and knock her back. Pyrrha straightens with a victorious grin that disappears into dizziness, just as she sees Penny rocketing forward, weapons firing behind her like a jetpack so she can leap into the air, then come down as an energized meteor on her opponent.

Rolling back to her feet, Pyrrha doesn't expect a sword to knock her shield off, then another to do the same for her blade. She tries to get the later back with her magnetism, but has to use the power to send a flying sword back at Penny's side. It disappears behind Penny, only for her to grin and raise her arms as several appear above her, aimed to strike.

There is a moment of darkness, cut by the wire slicing through the electronics in Penny's torso to reveal a shocked Pyrrha, and the entire stadium watching the now unmoving swords drop to the ground. A piece of fabric flutters to the arena floor, only to be pinned by the point of a falling blade, away from the torn halves of Penny Polendina. Pyrrha stares in abject horror, eyes wide and mouth agape. Port started straightening in shock at the revelation alongside Oobleck, and with Ozpin standing up from his chair back at Beacon.

"No!" Yelled Port.

While the remains of Penny's missing arm spark with electricity from the exposed wiring inside, her big green irises, now looking like camera shutters, slowly expand so her dark, lifeless pupils take up most of her eyes with the sound of a machine shutting down.

In an Atlas laboratory, a balding white-bearded man watches the live footage on the news, his hand gripping the armrest of his chair tightly. The crowds are still terrified by the sight, and miles away in Mountain Glenn, Grimm of all kinds turn toward the Colosseum, and begin to charge.

Finally, Ruby and Eddy turns a corner and emerges from the service tunnel, only to see with their own eyes that she is far too late.

"Penny... " Said Ruby falling on her knees as she begins to cry, the tears fall as she sobs miserably and all Eddy could do is just stare with horror...

The levitating arena is lowered back into place under the spotlights, and Mercury appears behind the weeping Ruby and the horrified Eddy, grinning widely at his success in delaying them before stepping back into the Colosseum's maintenance area. Ruby tenses slightly as she hears his footsteps, but slumps forward once again as the door noisily swings shut. Eddy's sadness turned into anger once again.

"Broadcast, what are you doing? Kill the feed!" Yelled Oobleck into his ear piece.

"Something's wrong! We don't have control of the cameras! We can't even stop the broadcast!" Said the Broadcast Op over the ear piece.

"What!? How is that possible!?" Asked Oobleck as suddenly the ground started to vibrate at a high frequency, making people lose their balance and fall over. And suddenly, as when the ground vibrated, it stopped.

"Now what?" Asked Port.

And in answer to Ooblecks question, the background behind the two teachers changes to the video feed of the sight before them, tinted an ominous bright red with a black queen chess piece hovering over the scene. They turn back to the arena as a familiar voice rings out throughout the Colosseum and the rest of the world watching these events.

"This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than men. Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both." Announced Cinder to her Scroll.

The two teammates share a look before the last member of RWBY, Yang, is seen hunching over her windowsill listening to the speech before she straightens and turns as Zwei barks behind her.

"Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his _colossal_ failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves." Ozpin watches the screen intently, cane at his side and Atlesian Airships hovering beyond his window. Amid the silence over the Colosseum as they absorb the revolutionary words, no one notices Emerald exit the stadium.

"As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark."

Two blue Atlas Soldiers watch the message on their Scroll, not noticing the wave of Grimm coming out of the mist shrouded treeline until they turn and open fire the best they can, with Cinder's voice still stirring up trouble from her position with a malevolent smile.

"So I ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you think-think-think-thi- (BZZZZZZZ!)" The woman's voice was corrupted as it glitched up and something else started to take it's place. Back on the roof where Cinder was speaking from, she looked at her Scroll in confusion and anger.

"What is this!? What just happened!?" That's when on every scroll and every screen where the woman was talking from, replaced the image of the queen piece with the camera view of a hooded dark man sitting in a chair in a dark room.

 _"...Citizens of Vale, Mistral, Vacuo, and Atlas... I am known as Evil Tim... I am not from your world, but I am here to conquer it. I was brought here by the which who spoke to you over the communications systems earlier, to help her... But, I serve no one... I have already destroyed my last planet, and I am going to conquer this one as well. The earthquake you experienced earlier, was the dark castle I summoned from the Neatherrealm from my own universe... I have already infiltrated the Atlas military and much more... The person sitting next to you can be one of my undead minions, and you might not even know it..."_ Said the terrifying voice as the Atlas soldiers continued to fight off the Grimm as best as they could, but as they were fighting the Grimm coming from the fog. Some of them noticed that some creatures were climbing the walls that mostly separates the Grimm from the rest of Vale. The soldier who saw that quickly took out his binoculars as he got a better look at them. They looked like Beowolves but they had metal parts sticking out of them.

"What the-?" Before the soldier could finish his sentence, the creatures blew up as the explosions were powerful enough to destroy as huge chunk of the wall, grabbing many of the soldiers and even Grimm's attention.

 ** _(BOOM!)_**

More of those artificial Grimm were climbing the walls as they were in strategic spots, exploding and destroying more of the wall allowing more Grimm to come through.

 _"That is already my minions destroying your precious wall that's separating you from the Grimm... This is not a warning, and this is not a threat... When my corpses and ravagers enter your city... You will die... There is no hope, there will only be pain, destruction, and death... And when fear and darkness is all you know..."_ Said Evil Tim as the camera zooms in on his face as he looks at it with his glowing purple eye. _"You will know me as your one true lord and master... Evil Tim..."_

The screens then went dead, and as the people in the stadium started looking at each other, quietly in fear. Some of their eyes started to glow purple as they whipped the make up on their faces making them look human, revealing their rotten faces as they attacked the person nearest to them. It didn't take long as the crowd started to panic and try to get out of the stadium.

"The feeds are all jammed! We can't get a message out!" Oobleck yelled to Port.

"Will somebody tell me what in the world is happening!?" Yelled Port as everyone looked up in alarm at the orange flashing screens reading "CAUTION".

 _"Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner."_ Announced the Warning Announcer as this did nothing as the crowds continue to flee, wild and screaming, through the exit tunnels, as corpses what used to be disguised as humans, attacked anything with a heartbeat, while Ironwood enters the announcers' box and grabs the microphone from between Port and Oobleck.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please. Cal-"

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ironwood didn't get the chance to finish as the General and the two Huntsmen professors turn around to see one of the corpses has entered the announcers box. The corpse growled one more time as it leaped at the three.

 _(BANG!)_

But, they were all lucky as Ironwood was a quick enough draw, pulling his gun out and blowing the undead creatures dead to bits. Before Ironwood could even think, his earpiece went off as he answered it.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Yelled Ironwood.

"Sir, I think we found the source of the earthquake..." Said the soldier as he was at a high vantage point in a airship, looking through powerful binoculars to see what looked to be a 1200 foot tall dark tower within the Emerald Forest. On top of the giant dark tower, Evil Tim walks on top of it as countless corpses followed along with several Hybrids, Oxford, Daniel, Salty Sam, Jib, and now Baron O'BeefDip. Evil Tim was standing on the edge of the giant tower as he was over looking Beacon, the city of Vale, and the floating Colossium...

"Master, is it has been a true blessing to have you back..." Said O'BeefDip who stood around 6'1 feet tall, hunched back, wearing a dark cloak with demonic mystical patterns on it, with his demonic green tail coming out from under his cloak, and the shadow of his hood casting over the upper half of his face. Only revealing his sharp teeth.

"I've been looking over your dark fortress in the Neatherworld as best as I could master, any-" But Baron was silenced as Evil Tim held up his hand.

 _"You may gravel at my feet later, but for now, we have other matters to attend to..."_

"Of course my master! Of course!" Worshipped O'BeefDip as he backed off as Evil Tim looked off at his enemies as he spoke.

 _"Thanks to my dark magical writings and the useful recourse of "Dust" at our use, we were able to RISE my Fortress of Darkness from the Neatherrelam, to THIS planet as well. Earth was a lost cause! We were unprepared and rash there! But here on Remnant, we have a chance to conquer a NEW WORLD! But was still have those who stand in our way... The Hunters, the Atlas army, The Grimm, the witch Cinder Fall and her minions, the Team known as "RWBY", The White Fang, and the ED'S!... They will all bay with their BRAINS! And with the Fortress of Darkness and our new army! NOTHING WILL STAND IN OUR WAY!"_ Yelled Evil Tim as he turned around and pumped his fist in the air causing his army to cheer.

 _"MY GLORIOUS ARMY! RISE UP AND DESTROY ALL OF OUR ENEMIES!"_ Yelled Evil Tim as Salty Sam smiled wildly as he yelled.

"I THOUGHT HE'D NEVER ASK!" As all of Evil Tim's forces loaded up on stolen airships panted black as they rised up and headed to Vale, the Colossium, and Beacon... While the more feral corpses crawled down the building along with the Hybrids that did the same thing.

Back at the Colossium, with that said, a Giant Nevermore appears atop the arena's domed force field, giving a series of deafening screeches as it claws and pecks at the defense with its beak.

"A Nevermore!?" Asked Sun.

"How did it get past the Kingdom's defenses!?" Yelled Coco.

"That monster guy's bombing the wall!" Yelled Jonny.

"It wasn't alone." Said Ren.

In the headmaster's office, Ozpin is gripping his cane tight, watching the city come under attack with a horrified expression.

"Oz!" Yelled Qrow as he ran in with Goodwitch and all of BATL.

"Get to the city!" Yelled Ozpin turning to them.

"But-"

"NOW!" Yelled Ozpin as Qrow, BATL, and Glynda exchange looks before going back the way they came. Meanwhile, Mountain Glenn is almost silent, as every monster lurking there from Beowolves to Boarbatusks, Ursai and Nevermores, and even lumbering Goliaths with wide red eyes rush forward. All the while the Hybrids and corpses started swarming to Vale as they attacked both humans and Grimm, regardless violently.

Back at the Colosseum watching the Nevermore attack the shields until he answers his Scroll, stammering. "Ozpin, the girl... I-I can explain!"

"You brought your army to my Kingdom, James. Use it." Said Ozpin over the Scroll. Ironwood's worry turns to determination. His fleet of ships are being attacked by even more giant Nevermores though to minimal effect, Soldiers scrambling to enter commands inside the bridge around their commanding officer.

"Dammit!" Yelled the Atlas Ship Captain speaking into his Scroll as he turns to the screen of data. "This is Blue Four! Blues Two and Three, fall into defensive position!"

"Roger! Blue Three, in position!" Yelled Blue Three over the Scroll.

"Blue Two, what's your status?" Yelled Atlas Ship Captain but got no response "Blue Two, come in! Someone answer me, dammit!"

He doesn't know that the bridge of the last ship is wrecked, computers sparking and men down as a pair of high boots walk through the destruction. Dressed in an Atlas uniform and holding both a pink umbrella and dark cane with a feathered hat on top, Neopolitan opens the door of a familiar-looking cell with a devious grin.

"Well... it's about time..." Said Roman as he leans out of the shadows and into the light.

"Woo-hoohahahaha! Oohh, it is good to be back!" Said Roman as he ran over to the controls.

At Beacon's cliffside landing platforms, three Bullheads arrive, the middle one opening its hatch to reveal four members of the White Fang, and their leader.

"Bring them to their knees!" Yelled Adam.

Another Bullhead opens its door, this time with several creatures of Grimm inside. A growling Ursa jumps from it and lands on Academy grounds. The foreboding scene darkens as the Ursa's roar echoes, leaving only the burning red eyes of the monster. Not too far away, Evil Tim's Airships were landing all around the Colossium, Beacon, and Vale as they opened up and let out more sophisticated armored corpses carrying firearms and jumping out. One that landed near the Colossium, opened up with soldier corpses unloading as Salty Sam was standing there.

"KILL EVERYTHING WITH A HEARTBEAT!" Yelled Salty Sam.

But while all this is happening, a kid in a metal suit is flying up to the Colossium along with a twenty foot tall grey monster that's following him as it jumps tremendous distances, jumping from Atlas ship to Atlas ship until he got to the bottom half of the Colossium and started viciously climbing up it.

 **A/N: Here's Baron O'BeefDip finally... And for those of you depressed that Penny is still dead... Just remember that she IS a machine... Think about what I just said there...** **S** **o as always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	42. Knights & Demons

**A/N: This chapter take place during 'Battle of Beacon'. I'd like to thank Lord Maximus once again for helping me out with this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **The Fairgrounds:**

The fairgrounds in chaos as civilians run away from the hordes of Grimm and the corpses. Atlesian Knight's are seen firing at the monsters of both varieties, and a vendor hides behind his booth when a group of Ursai run past. Blake and Weiss are then watching in horror of everything going on around them. Civilians continue to flee as Grimm continue to run amok, along with a couple trying to run away from a corpse that's chasing them on all fours as it tackles the man of the couple to the ground and starts mauling him, and a dead Creep on the ground starts to dissipate.

"I don't believe this..." Said Weiss looking around in horror, as she then remembers. "Eddy! We need to find him Blake!" Yelled Weiss turning to her Faunus friend as Blake pulls out her Scroll.

"Yang, are you okay?" Yang was running down the hallways of Beacon with Zwei as she answered.

"I'm fine. Is Ruby with you? She's not answering her Scroll." Said Yang as Weiss tried to call Eddy on the side, but got no answer.

"Damn! He's not picking up!" Yelled Weiss.

"No, they aren't." Said Blake as those words, Yang stops in her tracks with a worried expression on her face and Weiss looks over at her. "Guys, I'm sure they're fine. Ruby's our leader. She can take care of herself. And Eddy's a leader too, they'll both be fine." Yang closes her eyes and curls her fist into a ball.

"Right." Yang said hastily as Weiss lowers the Scroll and turns to Blake.

"Okay..." Said Weiss as Yang continues forward with Zwei and turns the next corner of the hallways. Back to Blake and Weiss at the fairgrounds.

"This can't be happening. Penny..." Said Weiss in realization.

"I'm headed to the docks near the courtyard. The White Fang are releasing Grimm into the school! And Evil Tim's guys are releasing zombies and cyborg Grimm or whatever they're called!" Yelled Yang.

"The White Fang is here!?" Through Blake's scroll, Blake hears the sounds of Grimm growling, and her expression grows ever more worried. "Yang!"

"Ugh! Gotta go! Be careful!" Yelled Yang as the call ended.

"Blake, what are we going to do?" Asked Weiss.

"We're going to the docks, and we're doing our job." Said Blake as she uses her scroll to call upon her rocket locker, which lands behind her and opens up to reveal Gambol Shroud. Weiss gives one last look at Blake before nodding in agreement.

* * *

 **Amity Colosseum:**

the Nevermore screeches as it continues to weaken the force field that's keeping it from getting in.

 _"Warning: Safety Barriers Failing."_ Announced the Warning Announcer.

As civilians run past her in a panic, Ruby Rose stays kneeling on the ground with her head down, her expression in a mixture of shock and sadness. As the Nevermore circles around the colosseum, Pyrrha struggles to stand as she looks in shock at the torn apart Penny.

"PYRRHA! Pyrrha, that thing's going to break in! You've gotta move!" Jaune yelled as Jaune, Ren, and Nora look up and see the force field flash as the Nevermore rises back up before diving back in. Wasting no time, the leader of Team JNPR jumps from the stands into the arena.

"Jaune!" Yelled Nora.

"Pyrrha, please snap out of it!" Yelled Jaune as suddenly, the Nevermore completely breaks through the holographic barrier, and the force of it landing on the arena floor knocks back Jaune, Pyrrha, and the pieces of Penny. The Nevermore screeches and lunges towards Pyrrha. Suddenly, the Nevermore is knocked back by a red, twirling blur of roses, with the cause of the blur gripping one of Penny's swords and stabbing into the Nevermore, before jumping back down in front of Pyrrha.

"Ruby?" Asked Pyrrha picking herself back up as Ruby, with an angered, determined expression on her face, pointing Penny's sword toward the Nevermore.

"Leave her alone!" Yelled Ruby.

The Nevermore rises up and circles around the arena before lunging back down. Ruby holds Penny's sword defensively. But before the Nevermore could even attack again, Eddy walked up from behind Ruby as he pushed her back.

"Eddy!? What are you-"

"Stand. Back." Said Eddy as Ruby never seeing Eddy in this determined state before, takes a step back. The Nevermore roared once more as Eddy looked angrilyat the Grimm.

"Lets see how your bark compares to mine..." Said Eddy as the Nevermore was about to attack Eddy. But in response, Eddy took a step forward as he let out a massively powerful super sonic scream, causing everyone else still in the stadium to grab their ears and the Nevermore, being forced back by the powerful soundwaves. Damaging the arena it was on and part of the stadium with the incredibly powerful soundwaves. Blasting feathers off the beast and even small pieces of flesh from the beast itself. Eddy stopped as the Nevermore was standing there in clear pain as it was bleeding.

"I hate birds..." Growled Eddy as all the Hunters in training in the stadium looked on in amazement. That was until the creature picked itself up again, still in massive amounts of pain from the blast of sound, but roared once again as it was about to attack Eddy, Ruby, and Pyrrha. Eddy was about scream once more, but suddenly, the Nevermore gets pinned down by a barrage of rocket lockers, and screeches out in pain before going unconscious. The lockers then open up, revealing the weapons of various students, including Crocea Mors, StormFlower, Swordfish, The Mighty Flipper, The Magnifying Glass, Magnhild, The Hammer of Discipline, Two ratchet pistols that most likely belonged to Kevin, and Yatsuhashi's large sword. The respective owner of the sword pulls it out from his locker, and is shown alongside Scarlet gripping his cutlass and flintlock pistol, Sage with his own sword, and Neptune with his gun in hand, Azule pulling out her Blazing Twins, Fonce pulling out his Moon's Blade, Rachel pulling out her gauntlets, Eien pulling out his Naginata, Opal pulling out her Warhammer, Eddy pulling out his Swordfish, and Harvy pulling out his gauntlets.

Everyone was standing there with their weapons including Sun with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in its staff form, Ren and Nora carrying their respective weapons, and the remaining members of Team CFVY, all of KRJ, the members of Team ABRN, Team HERO, FADE with Fonce and Azule with their respective wepons, as well as Flynt Coal and Neon Katt of Team FNKI, all gripping their respective weapons. The students are then suddenly shaken when the Nevermore starts to get back up. Ren then leaps up into the air and uses the blades of his weapons to slash at the Nevermore. Arslan uses her rope dart to swing down and grab the towering Yatsuhashi from the ground. Sage also leaps up into the air, and Nora runs up to the Nevermore's head and hit it with Magnhild in its hammer form. When Arslan reaches peak height, she lets go of Yatsuhashi, who is then joined by Sage, as the two broadsword wielders slash down and decapitate the Nevermore, but the Nevermore managed to get back up and smack the two heavy hitters back to the ground. As Arslan lands back on the ground next to her teammates, the beast tries to pick itself back up and attack the young Hunters. But before it could, something came flying into the stadium. Everyone looked at it confused, but then recognized it. The metal man flew down as it yelled raising his arm as a missile popped out.

"Everyone! Get back!" Double D yelled as he fired the missile at the creatures head, blowing it up, as it finally fell down to the floor dead. Double D lands to the ground as Eddy cheered out.

"DOUBLE D! Your back!"

"Double D Ed-boy!?" Yelled Rolf in surprise and shock.

"Indeed I am, I can tell you all about my escape later but we have to-" But Double D was interrupted as he looked behind him to see several walking corpses walk to them with glowing purple eyes.

"Your so called "hope" is meaningless... You are all nothing but inscents needing to be stepped on by the great and powerful Evil-" But the corpse was cut off as it was shot dead by Kevin using one of his rachet pistols to silence it.

"You cut one head... Two more grow back, what do you not get about-" But the second corpse was silence as well as Opal turned the next corpse into Swiss cheese with her transforming her Warhammer into an M60. But there were still several more corpses walking forward, the young Hunters got into fighting positions, but stopped as they heard a familiar roar.

"BBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Everyone including the corpses and the Grimm looked up to see Ed-Zilla jump into the stadium as he grabbed ahold of the remaining four corpses and tore them to shreds without any effort.

"Happy to see you too Lumpy." Smiled Eddy as some of the Hunters who weren't from Beacon aimed their weapons at Ed-Zilla, still not knowing that Ed was framed.

"Wait! Stop!" Yelled Eddy as he and Double D jumped in front of the beast.

"Wasn't that the same monster that tore the city apart!?" Yelled Arslan.

"Yes but-" Double D was interrupted by Ed-Zilla himself.

"Yeah, I accept full responsibility of my actions..." Said Ed as Eddy and Double D turned to him in shock.

"What! Ed you never-"

"Just hold on Eddy." Said Ed as he went back to speaking. "I was mind controlled... But I NEVER meant to destroy anything or hurt anyone! I swear to you... But, I except responsibility..." Said Ed-Zilla looking down sadly. But Harvy steped forward as he said.

"Just let him go..." Said Harvy.

"WHAT!? What is wrong with you Harvy?" Asked his sister Opal.

"Okay, number one he took responsibility for his actions, and number two we are being attacked by zombies and Grimm so we need all the help we can get!" Yelled Harvy as everyone who was aiming at Ed-Zilla, lowered their weapons. Meanwhile, Ruby looks over to the teary-eyed Pyrrha.

"Ruby, I..." Said Pyrrha as she stops and holds a piece of Penny's torn cloth in her hands as her eyes continue to well up. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too." Said Ruby forlornly. "But it wasn't your fault."

"She's right." Said Jaune as he walks over to Pyrrha with Milo and Akouo in his hands. "Whoever was on that microphone... they're the ones that did this. And we have to make sure they don't take anyone else."

Pyrrha stands back up and takes her weapons back from Jaune, the two of them exchanging determined expressions. As they did this, Double D and Ed-Zilla walk up to Eddy and asked.

"What are they talking about?... What happened to Penny?" Asked Double D as Eddy looked down somberly.

"She was... Torn apart, SOMEONE made Pyrrha see things as she was fighting her and... Well..." Eddy pointed over to the pile of scraps that used to be Penny as Ed and Double D looked over in shock.

"Penny..." Said Ed sadly. Ruby looked over at both of them as she walked over to Double D and Ed and put her hand on Double D's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find who did this, and we'll stop them." Said Ruby as the two nodded their heads. Jaune and Pyrrha then look over to Ruby, who smiles at the impressive ensemble of students. Their moment is cut short when they notice hippogriff-like Grimm land on top of the Colosseum. They fly towards the group of students as Ren calls the Grimm species out by their formal name.

"Griffons!" But at the entrance ways of the arena more rotting corpses with purple glowing eyes run in screaming.

"Ghouls!" Yelled Rolf as he pointed to the entrances.

"Anybody got a plan of attack?" Asked Neptune.

"I have a plan! Attack!" Yelled Kevin as the students with firearms started to shoot at the incoming threats.

"Sun! I need your Scroll!" Yelled Ruby as Sun uses his tail to flick his scroll to Ruby, who catches and uses it to summon her locker, which opens up revealing Crescent Rose inside. However, Ruby is stopped when a Griffon lands on her locker, and roars at her before being scared away at the sound of a gunshot. Everyone looks over to see Port holding his blunderbuss-axe in hand, with Oobleck holding his weapon in its club form.

"Students! I think it would be best for you to leave."

"But we did a-" Ruby was interrupted.

"Miss Rose! This day will surely go down in Remnant's history. I'd prefer it if my students could live to tell about it." Said Oobleck as all the students leave, Ruby gets distracted by the flash of Velvet's camera. She stops to look at the photograph she took but is interrupted when her leader calls out to her.

"Velvet!" Yelled Coco as the Faunus followed along. Everyone was running except for Double D who just stood there, Eddy stopped in his tracks as he looked over and yelled.

"Sockhead! What are you doing!? Move!" Yelled Eddy as Double D turned to him.

"Go ahead! I'll catch up!" Yelled Double D as Eddy nodded and followed the others while Double D stood there.

'Hopefully what I'm planning will work...' Thought Double D as he ran over to Penny's remains while the two professors were fighting the Grimm and the corpses. Oobleck looked over as he asked.

"Young man! What do you think your doing!? Leave!" Double D looked back as he said.

"I will only be one moment sir!" Yelled Double D as he ran over to Penny's body. But a Griffon and several corpses jumped in the way as they tried to attack him. Double D simply activated his heat seeking darts and activated the sub-machine gun on his wrist to fire at the monsters killing them. As he finally got to the body he grabbed Penny's upper torso as he flew to the very top of the stadium, placing Penny's head and torso as the top of the arena as Double D crouched down next to the body.

"All right. Hopefully her personality programming is stored where I think it is." Double D scanned Penny's head and located an interface. "Yes!"

He tapped his wrist and pulled out a wire, pushing past Penny's hair and inserting the wire into the interface. His suit then began transferring power to Penny's head and Double D watched as the information on Penny's programming appeared in front of him.

"Such complex programming...Okay, here I go. Downloading all information. Hopefully the network I have with my suits will be enough to handle it." Double D whispered.

A new screen appeared, showing the download which lasted a few seconds.

"All right, here we go. Accessing program." Double D whispered.

The screen was static at first but Double D could see a face slowly forming. It was a basic digital image of Penny's face colored blue and white.

"Penny, can you hear me? Penny?" Double D asked anxiously.

"D-D-Dou-Double-D?" Penny's voice was slightly garbled but her voice became clearer. "Double D? Is that you?"

Double D sighed in relief and happiness. "Thank goodness, it worked. Penny, are you all right? How do you feel?"

"I-I, I don't know. Where am I? What happened?" Penny asked, looking around. "I remember the match with Pyrrha. I was fighting her and she repelled my attacked and then..."

"Your body was destroyed in an accident. I think Pyrrha was being set up to destroy you in public. I used my battle suit to download your programming into the network I set up to activate and control my battle suits, hoping that it would be enough to sustain you." Double D explained. "How do you feel? Do you feel like your entirely together or like something is missing?"

"I-I think so...My memories and algorithms seem to be fully intact." Penny said, trying to see if she felt any different. "I just...I feel strange. I've never been like this before. I have only ever been inside my body."

"Do you feel cramped?" Double D asked, afraid that his network was too small for Penny's program.

"No. I can...I can see what I think this suit sees and I see all these programs." Penny said, through the data in the data-core of Double D's suit. "So much information."

"Take it easy, Penny. You just lost your body." Double D cautioned.

"It went dark, Double D. I don't know how long it was before you downloaded me but I remember it being so dark." Penny said, sounding ...afraid.

"It was only a few minutes-Your programming. Of course, AIs can naturally process information faster than the human brain. So it would feel longer to you." Double D stopped and realized. "I diverted some of my suits power to try to keep you alive so I could download your matrix."

"Thank you, Double D. Thank you for saving me." Penny said, sounding happy.

"You're welcome, Penny. But now I have to try and save everyone else and catch up with the group." Double said, disconnecting his suit from Penny's head as he flew to where the others were.

"And I'm sure Ruby will be please to hear-"

"NO!" Double D stopped at that comment as he spoke up again.

"What? What do you mean?" Asked Double D confused.

"Ruby, she was... She was my best friend, my only true friend I ever had, who excepted me for who I was. But now..." Double D realized what Penny meant. Penny was a robot but a least she looked like a girl in her body. Now... She's just a computer program.

"Penny... I'm 100% sure that Ruby won't care what form you would be in, I'm sure she'll just be happy to see that your alive." Said Double D optimistically.

"Double D... I'm sorry but... I just don't... Please..." Double D paused for a moment. As he gave the AT girl her answer.

"If that's what you truly wish for, then very well."

"Thank you Double D..."

"Now let's go help our friends, and I believe I know where to start."

Civilians continue to run and flee in panic as they reach the docking bays of the Colosseum. Atlas Soldiers are seen directing civilians to calmly step into the Air Buses. A female student is seen breaking down in tears as another person tries to comfort her. Suddenly, White Fang Bullheads are seen dropping off more Grimm at the docking bay. And more corpses and the cyborg Grimm known as Hybrids start viciously attacking everyone. Two Atlesian Knights escorting General Ironwood effortlessly gun down an Ursa. As they proceed forward, the Knights are suddenly brutally ripped apart by a much larger, armored Beowolf variant. The Beowolf then notices Ironwood as the General starts to run towards it, gradually picking up speed as he nears the charging Beowolf. He gives a scream of effort as he pulls out his revolver from his coat. Ironwood ducks and slides under the Beowolf's swipe and shoots at it a couple times. The Beowolf then charges at Ironwood again, who fires his revolver a few more times before having to duck under another swipe. The Beowolf attempts to swipe at him again with its left claw, but Ironwood effortlessly stops it with his own right hand. The General then fires at the Beowolf's feet, the explosion causing it to get airborne, and still gripping it's claw, Ironwood proceeds to swing it back down to the ground with his own brute strength. Ironwood then picks up the Beowolf, aims the revolver at its skull, and shoots it, causing black blood to splatter from it. Ironwood then watches the body of the Beowolf dissipate before leaving. The students are exiting the arena entrance and gather together in front of Ironwood.

"What's going on!?" Asked Ruby.

"Grimm are crawling all over the city. The White Fang's invaded Beacon, Evil Tim has invaded the Colossium, Beacon, and the city, and to make matters worse, some... vagabond has seized one of my ships. Until we regain command, the skies are out of our control. So I'm..." Ironwood is interrupted by a sneak attack from a Creep, which is swiftly dealt with from a bullet to its head. Ironwood was about to speak again, but he looked over and saw Ed-Zilla, Eddy immediately saw this as he jumped in front of Ed-Zilla. But before he could mouth off to Ironwood, Ed-Zilla pushed Eddy out of the way pushing his way through the young Hunters and pushing Ironwood out of the way. Ironwood was on the floor as he raised up his gun, ready to shoot Ed, but Ironwood realized that Ed-Zilla was blocking him from a yellow energy blast. As everyone looked over they saw a Beowolf Hybrid standing there with the metallic parts sticking out of him and just finishing firing his lazers at Ed-Zilla.

The beast roared once more as it was about to attack everyone. But Ed-Zilla grabbed the beast by it's head and slammed it into the ground. Picking the beast back up, only to grab it by it's arms while he puts his foot tentacle on the beast chest as he pulled. Eventually ripping the cyborg Grimm's arms off as it fell on it's back, Ed-Zilla let out a growl as he threw the severed arms aside and turned back to Ironwood.

"Do you trust me now?" Asked Ed-Zilla in a gravely voice as Ironwood glared at him, raising up his gun as he shot at the Hybrid that got back up to attack Ed-Zilla. Ironwood picked himself up as he dusted himself up as he looked over at Ed with his determined face. Ed-Zilla simply smiled as he looked down at the General.

"Guys! It's getting back up!" Yelled Bolin as everyone looked over to see the beast trying to pick itself up while regenerating his severed arms with new mechanical arms. But before anyone could attack the beast and put it down for good. Double D flew in with his orange suit as he kicked the beast in the face as he landed in front of it. The Hybrid tried to attack this new foe, but was mowed down by the miniature Gatling guns on Double D's wrists tearing the beast to sunder while having it's black blood being splattered over his metallic face. As he finished he looked back up at Ironwood who just stared at him. But then turned back to all the other students as he finally finished his sentence.

"... we're going to take it back."

As Ironwood turns for his ship, he is stopped when asked a question.

"What should we do?" Asked Jaune as Ironwood turns and faces the students. "You have two choices. Defend your Kingdom and your school... or save yourselves." The students exchange looks with each other. "No one will fault you if you leave." Ironwood then proceeds to climb up on the dropship in front of him, as he addresses the crowd.

"Let's move out!"

As Ironwood leaves, the students look at each other and murmur before a certain monkey Faunus speaks up.

"I mean... come on!" Said Sun.

"We can take a ship to Beacon!" Said Jaune.

"We shall defend the learning center of superpowered males and females and defend it with our lives! This is Rolf's word!... Dog." Said Rolf as a few of the students looked at the blue haired boy in confusion.

* * *

 **Atlasian Airship:**

While the students head to the nearest airship, except Double D who flew there. Roman is giddily fidgeting around with the controls of the Atlesian Airship, callsign "Blue-2", like a child in a candy store.

"Hmm... let's see, what does... this button do?" Asked Roman as after the button is pressed, a explosion could be heard.

"Oh, fun! How about ... this one?" With the press of a button, the airship suddenly empties its cargo of Atlesian Knights, all on standby, as they fall to the ground with a massive thud.

"Hm. Alright, nothing."

Neopolitan, still wearing her Atlesian military disguise, hands Roman a Scroll with the Black Queen insignia, as he inserts it in the console.

"Oh-ho-ho! Now this one, this one's gonna be fun!" Said Roman as a squadron of Knights shoot down Grimm, they suddenly stop as their visors and LEDs turn a dark crimson, and turn around, pointing their guns at Glynda, Baron Samedi, Tiburon, Li, Albert and Qrow as they continue to fight the Grimm, the realization shocking them as they see the Knights now turned against two of their now former masters.

"What!?" Yelled Goodwitch.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Yelled Baron.

On the courtyards of Beacon, Weiss and Blake are nearly caught off-guard by the local Knights also succumbing to the virus and turning towards them, forcing the duo to duck from the volley of fire.

"Look out!" Yelled Blake as she shoved Weiss to the ground. Weiss and Blake manage to dodge incoming fire, but the Knights surround them, forcing the Schnee and the Faunus to draw their weapons.

Meanwhile, the oblivious general, still on route to the Airship, gets a nasty surprise when the Knights on his dropship suddenly activate and turn on him.

"No!" But as Ironwood reaches out, the dropship suddenly loses altitude, plummeting from the ground as two flashes can be seen from the cockpit.

All the while, Evil Tim was standing on one of the graveyard Airships, one where his forces slaughtered all the crew members. He was looking down over the edge as he saw some of his forces actually start to get pushed back by the newly acquired Atlas Knights and other Atlas weapons.

 _"So... The witch was able to hack Atlas' little security forces, huh? Then, how about I give my own forces a little... Boost."_ Said Evil Tim as he took out one of his mystical handwritings once again and started reading the ancient spell from it.

 _"_ _Non enim ambulamus et non est respiratio, et per noctem planetarum varius enim, a die fuerunt omnes off magicae est valde augeri, influunt per te liceat ad potentiam. Monstra te vivi veri obscura virtute ..."_ Just as Evil Tim read that spell from the book, all the corpses that were fighting for Evil Tim. Wither they be armored soldiers or feral zombies. All dropped dead. A group of Atlas soldiers in the city of Vale were fighting off several feral corpses that were attacking them. Until they suddenly shook like they had a seizure, and fell down unmoving.

"Umm... Did we kill them?" Asked one of the Atlas soldiers that took a step forward and looked over the bodies.

"I-I think we did!" Said one of the other soldiers optimistically as they all started to smile. But as the one that stood over the body was looking over at his friends, their smiles disappeared and were replaced with ones of fear and terror.

"Umm... Guys?" The solders didn't respond as the soldier who stood over the body, slowly turned around with terror in his eyes. It was the same corpse as before that fell over, but now it's... Different. It's eyes were glowing a deeper shade of purple, along with large cracks that showed up all around his body that were glowing purple as well, not to mention the corpse was more muscular, along with being taller, his fingers turning into razor sharp claws, and his bottom jaw opened up to reveal something like mandibles. All the soldier could do is look up at this zombie mutation with total and utter fear as he said.

"This isn't what I signed up for..." As the creature at blinding fast speeds grabbed ahold of the soldier and bit into his neck as he screamed in terror and pain and as his fellow soldiers tried to shoot the creature off of him. But it did nothing to the creature as it just threw the lifeless husk of a soldier aside and charged at the other tow soldiers. With each bullet that pierced the monster effortlessly regenerated.

All the corpses throughout Beacon, Vale, and the Colossium went through this evolution as they started attacking everyone and everything. Three Ursai that tried to gang up on one of the evolved corpses, made a big mistake as the corpse jumped on top of one of the Ursai as it used its newly acquired claws to bust the Ursai's rib cage open and started tearing out it's organs while trying to scarf them down like an animal. The other Ursai tried to help out their companion, but the beast simply smacked the several hundred pound Grimm aside like they were nothing as it went back to mauling its helpless victim.

The same went for the Atlasian Knights as a group of them fired at several evolved corpses that were charging at them at neck breaking speeds as they simply tore through the helpless machines with only several swipes of their claws. Evil Tim just looked down as he smiled menacingly underneath his mask at what he has done.

Back with the Hunters trying to protect the city, they tried their best to fight off the robots and Grimm simultaneously as best as they could. But stopped as they heard inhuman screaming as they saw several evolved corpses speed in at inhuman speeds as two jumped on Qrow and Albert.

"Qrow!" Yelled Goodwitch as she tried to help out, but was stopped by a Creep that jumped in front of her and tried to attack her. Meanwhile Qrow and Albert used all the strength in their bodies to try and keep the evolved corpses mandibles away from their faces as best they could. But they were clearly superior in strength as the one on Qrow managed to get close enough to his neck, but before it could bite Qrow transformed his weapon into its gun mode as he shot the creature five times in the head and throat as he kicked it off of him. Picking himself up. Albert was still wrestling with an evolved, but unfortunately he wasn't as strong as Qrow was, allowing the creature to get closer to biting his neck. But before that could happen the shark Faunus Tiburon ran up to the monster and kicked him at the building near by.

"Back off!" Yelled Tiburon. But as Tiburon and Qrow were looking over the undead creatures that attacked them. The creatures picked themselves back up, with the one who got shot by Qrow healed up it's wounds and the one who was kicked at the building by Tiburon was already repairing all it's broken bones.

"Unbelievable!" Yelled Qrow angrily.

Back at the airship heading to Beacon, the students watch in horror as they see dropship fall from the sky. Ruby decides to run to the bay doors of their Air Bus.

"Ruby! What are you doing!?" Yelled Sun as Ruby then jumps off the Air Bus as it barely takes off, using her Semblance of speed to safely land on the runway after freefalling in the sky.

As she runs to the stadium, she finds it nearly empty and full of brown dirt, where she sees a locker. She punches in the code, latches on with Crescent Rose, and immediately takes to the skies, landing on top Roman's stolen airship with a thud.

"Ugh... go see what that is." Said Roman annoyed as Neo simply nods at Roman's command, and leaves the control room.

Back in the airship that all the students were taking, Ed, now in his original form, looks out the window to the floating Academy of Beacon that their heading closer to. But that's when Ed sees a red flair being shot in the air, this caught Ed's and everyone else's attention as they look out the window squinting their eyes.

"I can't see anything!" Said Jonny.

"Can anyone see what's going on?" Asked Fonce.

"I need my glasses." Said Ed as puts two glasses of water on his eyes like binoculars, which are real human eyes as some of the other young Hunters look at him with odd expressions.

"Hmm... It's Salty Sam!" Yelled Ed as he got a good look at Salty Sam standing on one of the buildings on Beacon. Salty Sam looks over at the ship that's carrying all the young Hunters as he smiles at it, and gestures himself, and the ship.

"Hmm..." Said Ed as he throws away the glasses. "I think he's calling me out." Said Ed as he opened up the door to the ship as he ran out of it and jumped on the roof of the ship.

"Can barely tie his shoes Ed-boy! Where are you going!?" Yelled Rolf as Ed, simply ran across the roof of the ship as he started hopping to other airships that were headed too, or were near Beacon at the time as he hopped to one and then to another with his tremendous leg power. Until he finally made it to Beacon itself. He stood near the ledge as Salty Sam stood on top of the building.

"What do you want, feind?" Yelled Ed as Salty Sam smiled.

"Oh, Ed..." As he jumped off the building creating a small crater underneath the ground he just landed on. As he picked himself up, he looked over at Ed.

"Now... We're going to have a little rematch... TO THE DEATH!" Yelled Salty Sam. "Last time, you humiliated me... But now, we're going to settle this..."

"As much as I hate you Sam, your not worth killing... And besides, why would I want to be a heartless monster like you?" Asked Ed as Sam got an annoyed look on his face as he snapped his fingers, causing five armed and feral evolved corpses to pop out of nowhere, with three Beowolf Hybrids, and someone to walk out of the shadows that was behind Salty Sam.

"You know what's one of the advantages to being a "Heartless monster"? I don't have any loved ones to be used against me..." Said Sam as the person arrived out of the shadows... To Ed's horror, it was Jib who had a beaten and buised Yang with Jib's arm wrapped around her throat while using his other hand to aim his extremely sharp claw to Yang's throat.

"Example A..." Said Sam as he gestures to the hostage. Yang could barely open her eyes, but when she did, she saw Ed standing there.

"Ed?..."

"Yang! Don't worry! I'll you out of there!" Yelled Ed extending his hand but not daring to take a step further, in fear that they will kill her. Sam smiled once more as he walked over to the beaten Sunny Dragon of Beacon.

"She was a tough one Ed... But after a few dirty and vicious moves, we managed to capture her. Hehehe... She didn't even have a chance to use her Semblance..." Said Sam as Ed looked at his enemy angrily.

"What do you want?" Asked Ed angrily.

"You want to know what I want? I just want a rematch, mono e mono, just the two of us fighting, all out, and to the death!... While getting recorded." Said Sam as he points over to a evolved corpse behind Ed that had a Scroll up. Filming everything, as Ed turned his head back to Sam.

"And if you don't well... " Said Sam as he grinned Evilly, turning around and punching Yang in the gut, making her yelp in pain.

"Wait! Stop! Stop! Stop!... I'll do it... Just don't hurt Yang..." Said Ed as Sam smiled and turned back to Ed. Yang started to open her eyes up again as she looked over at Ed.

"You freaks have no idea who your messing with! If you idiots hadn't just ganged up on me and beat me up with dirty moves... I would've kicked your butts off the face of Remnant! And Ed here will do much worse!" Yelled Yang as Jib who was still holding onto her, pressed his sharp needle like claw into her cheek, drawing blood.

"JIB STOP!" Yelled Ed as the silent creature looked over at him, with a frowny face replacing the happy one as he shapeshifted into Ed, speaking in Ed's voice.

"We used to be friends... But you chose these... WORTHLESS humans over me..." Said Jib as Ed started to pled with him.

"Think about what your doing! Your not a monster! Your not evil! Please! Stop working for Evil Tim! Just think about it!" Yelled Ed, as Jib looked like he was doubting himself for a second. Until he straightened back up and spoke once more in Ed's form.

"I think I already made my choice... TRAITOR!" Yelled Jib as he transformed back into his original silent form.

"Now... What are you waiting for big guy? Transform into Ed-Zilla and face me at your MAX! Or... SHE DIES!" Yelled Salty Sam as Ed had a mixed look of rage and fear on his face. But he cooperated at he transformed into his twenty foot tall Ed-Zilla form. Sam just looked up at him and smiled as he said.

"Not bad... Now let me show you MY OWN Semblance I discovered..." Said Sam as Ed looked at him confused, but that was until Sam crouched down on his knees and started clutching his stomach as he started to transform. Unlike Ed who transformed into his monstrous form, Salty Sam's transformation was slow and grotesque. But as his body made it's final transformation process, everyone, including Ed-Zilla looked up as Salty Sam's new form in horror. Even the evolved corpses and Hybrids looked up in horror.

Salty Sam now stood over twenty three feet tall, now with a monstrous form of his own. He was a black hunched back monster with metallic spiny armor all over his back which was not black but grey metallic, he had grew two more massive arms that were armored on the backsides like his original arms, all four of his arms were massive and had razor sharp claws at the end of each hand, his jaw split with his razor sharp teeth grown even bigger then before, he now had four eyes that were blank and glowed white, a row of long sharp metallic spines running down his back, and finally having a twenty foot long top half armored tail. Ed and everyone else looked on at this new form in horror, as the beast started to speak.

"What do you think? Very intimidating? Hahaha... But now I need to figure out a name for it." Said Sam as he placed his hand on his chin and rubbed it. "Hmm... Atrocity? Naw, I think that name was taken anyway... Oh! I got it!" Said Salty Sam malevolently as he looked back down as Ed-Zilla.

"Since YOUR form is named after Godzilla... How about I name my form after his greatest enemy? With this form, call me King Sam! HAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed the monster as Ed-Zilla started to become nervous looking at this new, bigger monster.

In another part of Beacon, the hacked Knights continue to fire, but they are cut up by flurry of slashes. Weiss takes down a few knights using a combination of Myrtenaster's strikes as well as her using her Glyph Semblance, while Blake fights off a group of White Fang soldiers, before using her Semblance to dodge a dual sword-wielding soldier before getting overwhelmed by more White Fang members, but they are all suddenly knocked back by Weiss. Afterwards, Weiss and Blake stand back-to-back, but notice a group of human Atlas Soldiers fighting off an Atlesian Paladin, which has also been affected by the virus and turned rogue. The Paladin easily beats down the soldiers. All the while the evolved corpses were running around and swinging their claws at the infected Paladins and the White Fang soldiers that are running by.

"Come on!" Yelled Weiss, but Before Weiss and Blake could assist the soldiers, they notice a Bullhead about to crash land. An armored Beowolf is seen jumping out of it before it could crash with the aircraft. The Beowolf lands on the ground and starts to chase after fleeing civilians. Weiss and Blake exchange one last look with each other before parting ways.

"Be safe." Said Weiss as the two part ways, Blake is seen running just outside the dining hall. However, she stops when the Beowolf from earlier latches onto the side of the building above her. Her attention is then drawn away from the Beowolf when she hears a wounded scream inside the burning interior of the dining hall. She then gives a look of horror when she sees a familiar figure throw an Atlas soldier.

"No... Adam?" Asked Blake terrified.

"Hello, my darling." Said Adam, creepily.

All across Beacon Academy, various students battle the many Creatures of Grimm and Evil Tim's forces: Jaune is seen slashing at an Ursa, while Neon rollerblades away from a Boarbatusk, Reese skates on her airboard while battling two armored unevolved corpses that were armored and armed trying to fire at her, Rachel used her claws to slash at a Ursa while smiling, Azule was dodging the vicious attacks of a evolved corpse along with Fonce. Coco opens fire on a Griffon, while Arslan is fighting an Ursa Major before it runs off to attack Nora, who fires at it with her grenade launcher. Rolf used his Hammer of Discipline to smash a Beowolf into the ground as a Griffon charged at Rolf, but Rolf sent the monster flying away with his hammer. Kevin transformed his ratchet pistols into their blund nightstick-like forms as he started smashing them against a corrupted Knight, indenting it's head and smashing it to pieces. Jonny was jumping all around dodging the blows of an Ursai Hybrid as it developed miniature Gatling guns on it's wrists firing it at the bald kid. But Jonny hopped out of the line of fire as he grabbed ahold of Plank, as Jonny pulled out a wooden Monk's crescent moon staff with a crossbow attached to the top of it instead of a gun, and had Plank attached to the middle of it. As the Hybrid charged at Jonny and fired away, Jonny managed to dodge almost each and every one of the shots. And without wasting time, loaded his crossbow up with a Dust tip arrow as he fired it through the monsters throat. Stunning it as Jinny dashed up to the beast and began slashing away with his moon crescent blade. After a few more swipes, the monster fell down dead. Ren is firing his guns at a retreating Beowolf before it drops dead. On a building looking over the chaos, showed Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury standing on the rooftop, the latter filming the chaos with his Scroll.

"Beautiful." Said Cinder malevolently.

"It's almost sad." Said Emerald with a look of sorrow on her face.

"It's horrendous. Focus on the Atlesian Knights." Said Cinder.

"Oh, I'm getting all of it." Responded the camera man Mercury.

"Good. Continue the broadcast until the end." Said Cinder as suddenly, a tremor rocks the three of them.

"Hopefully that's not another tower of terror rising from the ground." Said Mercury.

"It all fine... Evil Tim is simply a small road bump in our plans... And do not miss what happens next." Said Cinder as she walks off as Mercury continues filming with an evil grin on his face, while Emerald's expression only grows more worrisome.

Inside his office, Ozpin watches the battle on three video feeds, one showing some buildings, the middle showing a group of Atlas soldiers struggling a against a Deathstalker on Beacon's main avenue, another showing civilians calling for help and trying their best to fight against the evolved corpses that are effortlessly ripping through them, several Hybrids are fighting against several Atlas soldiers that are trying to hold them at bay, and the last showing civilians stuck on a rooftop waving for help, while an Ursa slowly crawls up the side of the building. Ozpin then starts to walk away from his desk, grabbing his cane in the process, before proceeding to the elevator. However, he is stopped in his tracks when a sudden tremor shakes the ground.

Back in the city, Glynda, Samedi, Tiburon, Li, Albert, and Qrow continue fighting, before they too are shaken by another tremor. Qrow stabs his sword into the ground to keep himself standing along with Tiburon with his weapon and Samedi with his cane.

"No..." Said Goodwitch.

"What's going on?" Asked Albert.

Another tremor shakes Jaune as he battles an Ursa Major, with Sage and Scarlet piggyback riding on it with worried expressions on their faces. Rolf looks up in confusion as well, as he asked.

"Is Papa waking up cranky again?"

Elsewhere, a mountain starts to violently shake and crumble, as various body parts of a monstrous-looking Grimm are revealed, before the mountain completely breaks apart, releasing a titanic Dragon-like Grimm. The Dragon roars and flies over the abandoned Mountain Glenn, heading towards Beacon. As it flies, it exudes a black, tar-like substance which drops to the ground in the city of Vale and spawns various Grimm.

Ozpin approaches the window of his office, noticing the Dragon getting closer. The massive Grimm excretes more of the black substance, which drops to the ground and spawns more Grimm near the base of the CCT. As the Grimm charge forward, the camera pans across the members of Team SSSN and Team JNPR in a lineup as they prepare to battle the incoming enemies, with Jaune and Pyrrha exchanging a smile with each other. Before they could go forward, Pyrrha notices Ozpin standing the entrance of the tower, while Team SSSN runs off to fight off their enemies. Pyrrha then walks towards her headmaster without saying a word to her teammates, much to their confusion.

"Where's she going?" Asked Nora.

"I'll go find out. You two stay here and keep fighting." Said Jaune as he goes to follow Pyrrha, the camera then zooms in to a building in the background, with a familiar figure standing on the rooftop with her weapons in hand.

 **Above Beacon:** _Several seconds before..._

Above Beacon, Double D has been fighting the flight capable Grimm like Griffons and Nevermore's while tearing him apart. But, Double D then noticed the ground shaking and his indicators sensing a seismic quake.

"What was that?" Asked Double D as he scanned all around Beacon, but found nothing.

"It was probably a-" But Penny was interrupted at the quake came again. Double D looked over and saw a mountain nearby. It was vibrating as pieces started to fall off, revealing a massive Grimm within. It only took a few more seconds before the Dragon Grimm burst out of it's prison and started flying all around. Dropping black drops off its body only for those drops to transform into more Grimm.

"Well that's just fantastic..." Said Double D sarcastically.

Penny watched through the visual scans of Double D's battle suit as the Grimm attacked Beacon. "Double D, what can I do to help?"

"I am not sure you can, Penny. Your body was wrecked beyond any form of quick repair, even for me." Double D replied, blasting a Griffon. "I can't simply upload you into a new body in the middle of a battle."

Penny looked over Double D's files. "According to your information you have a total of forty-three battle suits, correct?"

"Yes, but I can't operate them all at once." Double D answered. "What are you-Penny wait!"

Penny cut him off by accessing Double D's remote systems, activating the battle suits in his lab. "Battle suits online."

Double D was amazed as all of his suits started flying out of Beacon, to Double D's amazement. The young Hunters stopped fighting for a moment as all of the suits of different sizes, shapes, and varieties came flying down and lined up in mid air while looking at the young Hunters, Grimm, and corpses.

Eddy looked up as he said. "Double D... I am seriously blown away here..." Said Eddy out loud to himself.

"Ha... Penny you wonderful, wonderful AI... You have definitely amazed me..." Said Double D.

"Soo... Should I just have these suits floating here or..."

"Penny, target ALL White Fang members, Grimm, corrupted Atlas machinery, and ANYTHING that has Evil Tim's energy signature in it with EXTREME PREJUDICE." Said Double D.

"With pleasure." Said Penny as Double D flew back down to Beacon and landed on a building.

"We seemed to have stumbled somewhere where we have found several attractive individuals... So, what are you waiting for Penny? Take them out." Said Double D as one of the suits that was gold, black, and a bit bulk knocked a White Fang soldier several dozen feet into the air. "Model 23. Johnny Bravo. Battle mode activated." The suit then did a few unnecessary dance moves before all the other suits started attacking the White Fang, the Grimm, the corpses, the Hybrids, and the Atlasian Knights and Paladins.

"Now Penny, can you locate Blake and send her the "Peace" armor?" Asked Double D.

"Yes I can, but I also indicate an increadibly powerful source of energy is near her." Said Penny as she showed the power signature to Double D who recognized it.

"We need to get to Blake fast!" Yelled Double D as he flew off, searching for the Faunus.

All the while the Young Hunters looked in amazement, as Weiss ran in, striking down a few White Fang members in the process. That's when she saw.

"EDDY!" Eddy looked over as he smiled and extended his arms.

"WEISS! I- *Mmmm!*" But Eddy was interrupted as Weiss ran up to Eddy and kissed him lovingly. As she pulled away the two took several pants as Weiss looked at Eddy a tad embarrassed.

"Sorry, I was a little, caught up in the moment..." Said Weiss a little embarrassed, but knew this really wasn't the time or the place to do something like that.

"I was just, so worried that..." Weiss trailed off as she successfully contained the tears she was about to shed.

"It's fine, Weiss. Look, there's good news! Double D's suits are all fighting the monsters, the White Fang and everything! Now we can-!" But Eddy was interrupted yet again as something came barreling from the sky with a tornado of crows that accompanied it. As the black mass crashes into the ground it shook it. But as the murder of crows and ravens start to depart and leave... There stands a tall, dark, and one eyed monster that blackened the ground he was standing on. As everyone got a clear look at him, they saw that one... glowing, purple... Eye in the middle of his face.

"... Bad news... We're going to die..." Said Eddy.

 **A/N: If your going to thank anyone for bringing Penny back, just thank Lord Maximus who thought up of and wrote up of the idea in the way Penny came back. If your wondering what King Sam looks like just go on** _ **DeviantArt**_ **and look up** _ **Armored Kaiju Concept**_ **by** _ **BABAGANOOSH99.**_ **S** **o as always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	43. The Devil's Shadow

**A/N: This takes place around during the events of 'Heroes and Monsters'. I'd like to thank Lord Maximus for his help with this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Atlasian Airship:**

the Dragon flies past the hijacked Atlesian Airship, as Ruby looks on, with the surrounding Griffons roaming the skies. A Griffon lands on the airship, but Ruby easily cuts it down with Crescent Rose, causing to disintegrate into black particles. But suddenly, she hears a snap, turning to see Neopolitan, now changing into her standard attire with a wave of light washing over her from bottom to top, as she winks after taking a picture of Ruby, sending it to a certain crime lord with the following text:

"Guess Who?"

"Oh, you can not be serious!" Said Roman as having realized his old foe is interfering yet again, the wanted criminal quickly picks up Melodic Cudgel and walks up to the top of the airship.

* * *

 **Beacon:**

Right outside of Beacon's dining hall, Blake Belladonna backs away from the shattered window, staring in horror at her old partner.

"Running away again? Is that what you've become, my love? A coward?" Asked Adam.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Blake in horror.

"You and I were going to change the world, remember? We were destined to light the fires of revolution!" Said Adam as he draws his sword and prepares to stab an Atlas student in the chest. "Consider this... a spark."

Blake was about to run in and clash her blade with Adam's, but, before she even knew it something fell down from the sky and locked onto her body. And before she even knew it, she was in the Peace armor. She already had a dozen questions zip through her mind of how this armor was active and came to her. But she knew that she only had seconds at best, to stop Adam from snuffing out another life. At lightning fast speeds before Blake even knew it the armor already rocketed in, pulled out her blade as she clashes with Adam's as she pushes him away from the student, and they stand with their blades locked.

"I'm... not... running." Said Blake.

"So you think since you have on a little suit of armor, you think you can beat me now, my love?" Asked Adam.

Blake was about to punch Adam with one of her free hands, but Adam caught the punch with one of his own free hands. To Blake's shock, he was not only holding the armors super strength punch back, but was also starting to slowly crush it with an overpowering strength of his own as he was smiling.

"I must say, your new lovers armor is definitely impressive..." Said Adam as he headbutted Blake with unnatural strength sending her tumbling back several feet.

"That's why I myself needed a little boost in power to combat these armors... But what I can't seem to understand is, how can these suits of his be activated if he's in prison? After that little massacre I framed..." Said Adam smiling, slowly walking over to Blake as she stared at him with a face of shock.

"You mean... That massacre-"

"Was all my doing... I just borrowed Cinders little illusionist for a while... I'm guessing he already somehow broke out, what a shame. I was actually planning to make his life much worse... Hehehe..." Said Adam taking a step closer.

"Why... WHY ARE YOU DOING ALL THIS!? If your going to take your anger out on anyone, take it out on me! Double D has nothing to do with this!" Yelled Blake as she started to power up the plasma blasters of her suit.

"On the contrary... My love, I will make you suffer for your betrayal, but not before I make that human suffer... Just to hurt you, and make you understand what it's like to lose a loved one..." Said Adam stepping even closer.

Back outside the Beacon grounds, all the Young Hunters including Eddy, Weiss, KRJ, CVFY, SSSN, Ren, Nora, Fonce, Azule, HERO, and ABRN who all stood before Evil Tim. Evil Tim stared down at the young Hunters as they prepared their weapons to fight against him. The dark figure stood there and stared at them for a few more seconds, until he held out his hand and summoned a six foot long black scythe with mystic symbols surrounding it and surging with glowing purple energy.

 _"None of you shall see the end of this day..."_ Said Evil Tim menacingly as he started to slowly march forward with _Bad Attitude_ by _Deuce_ started playing. None of the Hunters in training wasted any time as Coco, Neptune, Sun, Kevin, Scarlet, Ren, Azule, Opal, Harvy, and Eddy started firing their weapons at the monster as all the bullets and lazer blasts were simply bouncing off of him like they were nothing. As he was still keeping the same slow marching pace he had before. As he was still slowly marching, a Paladin came out of nowhere, as it landed on the ground with a crash catching everybody's attention, except for Evil Tim who was still marching forward. Never taking his eye off of his enemies.

"Oh, boy..." Said Velvet as the Hunters were slowly backing off as Tim just walked closer. The Paladin looked around, as it found it's new target. The giant mech ran towards Evil Tim and attempted to crush him. But without even looking, Evil Tim slashed his dark scythe, the Harbinger and sliced the giant mech in half with little effort as he still marched forward.

"NOTHINGS WORKING!" Yelled Rachel.

"We just have to hit him harder!" Yelled Weiss as everyone kept on firing. None of the projectiles doing anything against the demon.

 _"Your world will fall, it will be ruled by it's new master..."_ Evil Tim just kept walking closer as Eddy yelled.

"That's it! I'm going in!" Yelled Eddy as everyone stopped firing and Eddy came charging in.

"Eddy! Wait!" Yelled Velvet, but as he came in contact with the monster, he stopped marching as Eddy used his Swordfish to viciously slash as Evil Tim. But like the energy beams and bullets his blows deflected right off of him. But that didn't stop Eddy as he slashed at Evil Tim viciously, Evil Tim simply kicked Eddy away several feet.

"EDDY!" Yelled Weiss as she, Fonce, Fox, and Ren dashed in and all tried to attack Evil Tim. All of them jumping around the dark magician as they were slashing his face, back, legs, arms, and anywhere else they could hit. But it was all still ineffective against the giant as he lifted his scythe and swung it sending all of his attackers back. Arslan and Rachel then pounced at Evil Tim as Arslan tried to attack the monster with powerful blows while Rachel was slashing at him. But, as Arslan was about to land another hit at Evil Tim. He simply caught the punch with one hand and broke her arm without any effort throwing her away.

"ARSLAN!" Yelled Reese as she tried to attack Evil Tim next. And as for Rachel, she tried her best to slash at Evil Tim's face with her claw gauntlets. But he just grabbed her by the head and slammed her face against the ground three times, then tossing her aside like she was nothing. He looked over seeing Reese flying right at him, without any hesitation he slashed his Harbinger as the girl went flying off of her airboard... With her legs flying in different directions...

As she landed, everyone stared in horror as Evil Tim looked back at them.

 _"You call yourselves warriors? I call you poultry..."_

"I think I tickled, Plank..."

"My god, Reese!" Yelled Bolin as he and Nadir ran to help their severally injured teammate. Evil Tim turned his head back to the main group distant from him, as he was about to walk forward. But his walk was interrupted as Coal jumped in and started to used his trumpet to hold the monster back. All the while Yatsuhashi dashed at the monster with his massive blade. As he was about to strike Evil Tim, he just caught it with his free hand and shoved the heavy hitter away. Harvy was the next to run in as he started blasting Tim with his lightning dust from his gauntlets.

Evil Tim looked over at Coal, unphased by his trumpet as he dashed over to him and kicked him sending him flying and splitting a tree in two. Evil Tim once again looked back at the main group as his eye started to crackle with power, as Rolf who was in the group looked closer. He realized what was happening and yelled:

"Get out of the way!" As he pushed everyone he could get ahold of out of the way as a purple concentrated beam of energy annihilated the ground that they were standing on moments before.

 ** _(BOOM!)_**

"Scatter!" Yelled Coco as all the young Hunters began to scatter.

"Uhh... This is bad!" Yelled Neptune as he was running and Eddy stood next to Weiss.

"I'm going to try and freeze his legs to stop him from moving!" Yelled Weiss as she charged at Evil Tim and Eddy held his hand out.

"Weiss wait-!" As Evil Tim saw her, he swung his scythe in his attempt to cut her in half. But the heiress managed to dodge the blow as she successfully froze the dark figures legs to the ground and get away. Evil Tim merely laughed as his hand ignited with purple fire.

"Wait, what is he... WAIT! DON'T!" Yelled Eddy as Evil Tim brought his fist to the ground as it created a massive explosion that echoed throughout all of Beacon.

 _ **(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)**_

Else where in Beacon, King Sam looked back up from his battle with Ed-Zilla as he smiled.

"It seems like Evil Tim is already having fun with your friends..." Said King Sam as he picked up Ed-Zilla by his throat and tossed him into a building. The theme _Sick of it_ by _Skillet_ started to play. Ed-Zilla simply looked back up as he roared at King Sam.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Yelled King Sam as the two charge at each other and started fighting once more. King Sam was already landing massively powerful blows on Ed with his giant fists, already throwing him to the ground as he was viciously pummeling him. But King Sam stopped as Ed-Zilla got a look at King Sam's soft underside as he grabbed ahold of Sam by his throat and tossed him through a building that was nearby. King Sam jumped back out of the building he was just tossed into and charged at Ed-Zilla who already got back on his feet as the two went at it again.

King Sam was using his claws to create large and deep gashes on Ed-Zilla, but Ed-Zilla finally used his head as he head butted King Sam sending him back several dozen feet. King Sam just picked himself back up as he looked over at Ed with a monstrous smile. As he let out a horrible roar himself. Ed-Zilla charged at King Sam once more but was stopped as King Sam used his massive tail to grab Ed-Zilla by the throat and hold him above the ground. Sneering as he balled up his hands into fists and started pummeling Ed-Zilla as Ed-Zilla was doing whatever he could to get free. Sam was still viciously pummeling Ed-Zilla as the monster tried to struggle free of the other monsters hold. King Sam was still slamming his fists against Ed-Zilla's stomach, but was stopped as something big and strong came flying down from the sky and knocked both monsters to the ground. As Sam and Ed both looked up, they saw the beast that caused the tremors earlier... It was the Dragon. The Dragon stood there as it roared at both other monsters.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" King Sam smiled as he said.

"I guess this is an all out monster brawl!" Yelled Sam as he quickly got up and punched the Grimm Dragon into another building. But Sam was distracted by that little victory as Ed-Zilla grabbed Sam by his tail and started to swing him around into the ground and nearby surrounding buildings.

"What the-!? AAAAHHH!" Yelled Sam as he was being thrashed all around by Ed-Zilla. But he stopped as he noticed the Grimm Dragon that already picked itself back up and was flying at Ed-Zilla. Ed-Zilla tightened the grip he had on Sam's tail as he swung him at the flying Dragon and knocks him into the building nearby so hard, that the building collapsed with the Grimm still inside it. Sam slowly picked himself back up as he towered over Ed-Zilla once again.

"I don't like being used as a battering ram, ED!" Yelled as he grabbed Ed-Zilla by the face and started rapidly and ferociously slamming his face into the ground. All the while the Grimm Dragon picked himself up again, as it looked over and saw King Sam. As without thinking, lunged at King Sam and started biting him causing King Sam to stumble back and Ed-Zilla getting a clear shot at both enemies. He turned around, and ran back several dozen feet. Stopping, and turning back, running over to the two other monsters as he performed his gravity defying trump kick as his tail kept him raised off the ground as his feet collided with both monsters sending them flying. Both King Sam and the Grimm Dragon flying into the Transmit Tower.

All the while this was happening, Yang was still being held tight by Jib, who was not going to let go any time soon. The corpses and Hybrids were surrounding Yang and Jib as one of the corpses were using a Scroll to tape the entire battle. Yang was getting a better view of the fight as Jib was still holding on tight to her. She knew she couldn't get away. Even if she could beat down Jib, she would have a plethora of other monsters that would instantly try to kill her. She kept thinking of what she could do over and over again, until...

"Jib, is it? You were friends with Ed once right? Why are you doing this to him? Why are you helping these freaks?" Jib just remained silent.

"... Ed actually talked about you, you know..." Jib looked at her. "He actually told me about the good times you two shared. When you and he would do stuff like blow bubbles, spin in a chair, play man vs alien, and tons of other things you two did together..." At the corner of her eye, even though Jib only had a white mask looking... mask for a face, she could tell that he was paying attention.

"So, if you have even the tiniest bit of care for him left in that tiny shriveled up thing you call a heart... Let me go..." Jib, for a few seconds looked like he was deciding what he should do. But, that chance ended with pulse blasts that came from the sky. As the Hybrids, corpses, Jib, and Yang looked up they saw three suits resembling Double D's war suit. As they landed, one of the evolved corpses were frozen and shattered into pieces by a blue battle suit. "Model 16, Bloo. Battle mode activated."

Two Beowolf Hybrids were quickly killed by a maroon colored battle suit with heavily modified gauntlets over its hands. "Model 21, Garnet. Battle mode activated."

Three corpses had holes blasted through their heads by a red robot with a black visor. "Model 7, Numbah One. Battle mode activated."

This was just the distraction Yang needed as she elbowed Jib getting loose from the demons grip as she instantly turned around and savagely punched him several times with her gauntlets. With her last powerful punch sending Jib flying through a wall. Yang took a few deep breaths as she turned around and looked at all the suits with a perplexed look.

"Double D?..." The suits merely responded with staring at her before Numbah One took off into the sky and the other two started to fight the incoming waves of Grimm. Yang didn't stall, as she turned around and ran over to help Ed.

Back with the young Hunters, they were still trying to fight off Evil Tim as best as they could, with little to no success as many of the young Hunters were severally wounded. While others tried to push forward as best as they could against the madly powerful threat. Weiss and Eddy stood there, burised and hurt, as they held their weapons high. Trying to figure out what to do next.

"He seems unstoppable! What can we possibly do?!" Asked Weiss as Eddy tried his hardest to think of an answer, until...

"I am such an idiot! Why did I NOT think of this before?!" Asked Eddy out loud as Weiss looked over at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Weiss.

"Look, I can go over and distract Evil Tim." Said Eddy as he pulled out his Scroll and started tapping it as he looked back at Weiss. "I'm getting locker sent here with weapons that are DESIGNED to BEAT Evil Tim!" Said Eddy as he was about to walk over to Evil Tim. But was stopped when Weiss grabbed Eddy's wrist as Eddy looked back at her.

"Please... Be careful..." Said Weiss as Eddy nodded his head and walked back over to Evil Tim. As he was a few few away from him. Evil Tim held Sage by the throat, as he was about to cut him in two with his dark scythe, the Harbinger...

"Hey tall dark and stupid!" Yelled Eddy as Evil Tim looked back at him, throwing Sage aside.

"I'm the one who killed you back on Earth, right? That's sad! I even killed you with your own weapon and I'm just a normal guy!" Said Eddy, mocking the dark figure as he stared at Eddy angrily.

"So what? Are just going to stand there and look mean? Or are you gonna try and fight me?" Asked Eddy as he held his Swordfish in front of his face.

"I'll show you power..." Said Evil Tim as his eye started to glow bright purple, as a powerful beam of purple energy raged it's way towards Eddy. As Eddy successfully jumped out of the beams way as it blasted through straight through several buildings behind Eddy. Eddy just kept moving, as he moved to another spot as he waved his hand and yelled out.

"Hey, Evil Timmy! Wanna see my imitation of you?" Without even wasting a second, Eddy turned around and pulled his pants down. Mooning the dark lord with his butt being drawn on with a black marker to resemble one eye with a mask over it.

"I'm Evil Tim! Bluh! Bluh! Bluh! Do this! Do that! Bluh! Bluh! Bluh!" Mocked Eddy as he was shaking his butt side to side, with Evil Tim becoming visibly more and more angrier as he gripped his scythe.

 _"I shall have your rear end cut off! And mounted over my fire place!"_ Yelled Evil Tim as he jumped up in the air bringing his scythe downwards towards Eddy. But Eddy was fast enough to jump out of the way as Evil Tim's scythe created a massive deep gash across the ground.

Everyone else was looking on in suspense as ABRN already took the severally injured Reese aside. Each of the young Hunters were looking on as Coco got a look of distress on her face.

"Well, I guess now's a better time than any. Velvet!" Yelled Coco getting Velvet's attention.

"Really?" Asked Velvet excited.

"Just make them count." Said Coco as Velvet nods. As she walks up to Evil Tim.

"What are you doing!? She's going to get hurt!" Yelled Weiss.

"Just watch." Said Coco as suddenly a locker crashed down from the sky. Weiss ran over to the locker as she opened it up to show the three items the Ed's brought back from Earth II. The Ed-Sword, the Devil-Slayer Shotgun, and the sack of Omni-Grenades. Weiss turned her head back over to Eddy as she yelled to him:

"Get out of there!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Replied Eddy as he dodged another one of Evil Tim's scythe swipes as he ran over to the rest of the group. Eddy looked over and saw Velvet walking over to Evil Tim as Evil Tim noticed her, and turned his head to face her.

"What the heck is she doing!? She'll get killed!" Yelled Eddy.

"She'll be fine." Said Coco.

"No she won't!" Yelled Eddy as he dashed over to the locker and pulled out the sack of Omni-Grenades as he pulled one out.

"Tell her to duck at least!" Yelled Eddy as Coco nodded and looked back over to Velvet.

"Velvet! Duck!" Velvet did what her team leader said as she quickly ducked and Eddy set the Grenade to it's correct setting as he tossed it at Evil Tim. The dark lord simply caught it as he stared at Eddy.

 _"Hahaha... Do you truly believe, a simple little grenade will-"_

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

Suddenly the "harmless" grenade exploded as it covered the dark lord in shards of razor sharp metal as it covered his chest, right shoulder, and face as he crouched down on one knee in pain.

 _"What... What is this?!"_

"A little gift I got from YOUR world! It's shards of strong metal and covered in a layer of silver that's been blessed! Let's see you get up from that, big man! He's weakened! Attack!" Yelled Eddy as the monster started to pick himself up again, as Velvet picked herself back up. The song _I May Fall_ starts to play as with her weapon, Velvet begins to replicate Crescent Rose, as she imitates Ruby's overhead spin, landing on top of the Evil Tim as she dodges its swings of Evil Tim's swipe. She then replicates Myrtenaster to deflect the Evil Tim's punch that sent her back several feet and sent a powerful shockwave across the courtyard and lands a few blows before pushing it back with the Ember Celica imitation. Once after she lands a few shots, she slides under the Evil Tim's fist, similar to Blake as she uses the Gambol Shroud copy and uses its string to trip over the monster, but Evil Tim simply levitates himself back off the ground as he snapped the tiny rope around his body.

Before he could attack Velvet, he is immediately peppered with imitation bullets, thanks to copying Coco's minigun. As he moves forward, Velvet switches to using Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang as a reference, as she lands another few hits while landing a downward blow from above with a copy of Magnhild, destroying the ground around Evil Tim with another powerful shockwave.

But Evil Tim starts to regain his strength as his body started forcible pushing the holy shards out of his wounds. His hand ignited with a burning purple fire as he blasted the ground the Faunus was standing on, but luckily she dodged out of the way. As Evil Tim was about to blast another dark fire blast he was suddenly assaulted by several wooden arrows that were piercing through his still weakened body.

"Stay away from her you bully!" Yelled Jonny as he was charging at Evil Tim with his monk's crescent spear with plank attached. Shooting at Evil Tim with the crossbow attached to his weapon. Jonny yelled his war cry as he ran up to the monster, who grabbed Jonny by the shirt and looked him dead in the eyes. As Evil Tim was about to charge up his eye beam once again, Jonny held up the crossbow to Evil Tim's face, pulling the trigger and shot an explosive Dust tipped arrow into Tim's eye as an explosion went off in the demon's face.

 _"AAAHHH! MY EYE!"_ Yelled Evil Tim as he tossed the kid away and started rubbing his eye with his free hand. But Neon quickly raced in and caught Jonny. As Evil Tim was distracted with his injured eye, Velvet immediately copies Penny's swords, as she leaps at I'm and slices at his legs before blasting it at full power. However, after the massive blast, Evil Tim sucker hits Velvet with his scythe, slashing her across the chest drawing blood as she falls to the ground.

"VELVET!" Yells Coco as Evil Tim already walked out of the smoke, fully healed.

 _"Do all of you want to hear something humorous?... I was only using a small fraction of my power as I was fighting you..."_ Said Evil Tim as he laughed maniacally as he slashed his scythe, sending a wave of energy that all the young Hunters ducked from as the energy wave cut straight through several trees as it ravaged the building behind the hunters. The energy blast hit the locker itself as it went flying into the air as the Devil-Slayer and Ed-Sword fell out of it and on the ground.

* * *

 **Beacon Dinning Hall:**

Back at the burning lunch hall, Blake was doing everything she could with her suits capabilities to defeat Adam with it's plasma blasters, guns, enhanced speed, strength, and durability. Adam was somehow on par with her during the whole time. Being strong enough to block attacks and smack her away also while being able to have aura that was strong enough to block against the force of several missiles. But Blake didn't rely sourly on her suit, she also used her Gambol Shroud to whip it around and slash at Adam, but all it has done was rip the left sleeve of Adams shirt. This actually started to reveal some type of red tattoo as Adam kicked her into a remaining wall. But that didn't stop the heroic Faunus as she picked herself up and dashed over to Adam, dodging his sword blows and managing to slash him across the face with her Gambol Shroud turning his head away.

But as he turned back, the vicious scar that ran across Adams face started to heal up at a rapid pace, shocking Blake as she took a step back.

"How... What did you do?..." Asked Blake as she took another step back as Adam smiled, fully healed.

"Oh... My sweet traitorous love... I've just gotten myself an edge." Said Adam as he tore off his ripped sleeve entirely revealing his entire forearm. Covered in a red tattoo in some sort of pattern as it started to glow. But before Blake could even defend herself Adam's sword sliced at her chest viciously, terribly damaging the suit as she fell down on her back. Adam loomed over her as he crouched down and tore off the mask of the helmet, throwing it away as it revealed Blake's angry expression.

"This could've been our day! Can't you see that!?" Yelled Adam growing angry as he still loomed over Blake.

"I never wanted this! I wanted equality! I wanted peace!" Yelled Blake as she tried to pick herself back up in the damaged suit, but it didn't take long as Adam placed his foot on Blake's chest. Pinning her to the ground.

"What you want is impossible!" Yelled Adam as he grabbed Blake by her armored throat and picked her, and the several hundred pound suit up. Actually starting to slowly crush the metal around her neck.

"But I understand because all I want is you, Blake." Blake tried to raise her arm to blast Adam but he simply smacks it away.

"And as I set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves, I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love." Threatened Adam. But before either of them could say anything else. They both heard something fall from the sky as it hit the ground with a clang. Adam looked behind him as Blake looked over her shoulder. It was Double D in his orange armor as Blake stared in horror while Adam simply looked, then turned back to Blake as he said.

"Starting with HIM."

"Blake!" Yelled Double D as he took a step forward as he noticed Adam holding her by the throat. As he quickly aimed his plasma blasters as him.

"Let her go!" Yelled Double D as Adam just stared at him.

"Hehehe... We meet at last... Don't we, Double D?"

"Your Adam Taurus! Blake told me about you and I already read all about you on the net. Your nothing but a deranged sociopath hiding behind the lies of being some sort of revolutionary, here to save the Faunus race. Not to mention you are the same person who framed me for MURDER!" Said Double D.

"So... This is your new love Blake? A filthy human? A coward like you, hiding behind a suit of armor... Pathetic." Said Adam.

"I said... Let her go, now!" Yelled Double D getting his blasters ready. But, that's when his suit started to analyze Adam... His bare arm was covered in red tattoos and glowing, the Gem of Sidorak's signal.

"Double D... Get back!" Chocked Blake.

"Adam Taurus. what did you do with the Gem of Sidorak?" Asked Double D firmly.

"I simply had the gem crushed to dust, then tattooed into my skin." Said Adam as he smiled and red aura started to surround him.

"By god... Do you have any idea what you've just done..." Asked Double D shocked by what he's done.

"I've just given myself a small boost in power... The same power, I will use to strike both of you down in, a worthless cowardly traitor..." Adam looked over to Blake who he was still choking. "And a cowardly human hiding in a suit of armor..." Said Adam as he dropped Blake to the floor, looking back up at Double D.

"Now... What do you have to say?" Asked Adam smiling confidentially.

Double D just stood there for a second... Staring on as Adam feels like he has the upper hand. But his confidence quickly turned to anger and confusion as Double D started to laugh out of nowhere.

"He.. Hehe... Hahahahahahahahahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What is so funny?!"

"That you can speak down to me, call me a coward, call Blake a traitor when you are both a coward and a traitor... It's so pathetic it's actually funny!" Double D said.

"What?!"

"You call Blake a traitor when the White Fang was supposed to protect Faunus rights, but you aligned with people like Cinder Fall and the Red Caps who see you and your people as pawns in their own schemes! People like the Red Caps who abuse and humiliate your people! You have the nerve to call Blake a traitor when YOU have actually harmed, even killed your own kind! I see right through you, Adam Taurus! I've seen millions of people like you on Earth, people who act like saviors but in are content to drown themselves and everyone around them in blood!" Double D's helmet flew open revealing his face. "And the fact that you are so obsessed with Blake tells me just how pitiful you are!"

"Shut up! What would a human like you know?!"

"I know Blake wanted peace but you never wanted it! You gave up on it before anyone could try, because you believe the only way out is to drag both Humans and Faunus into a war and wipe both sides out! But Blake chose a different and she left you which was a big blow to your pride wasn't it? That's why you are so obsessed with hurting and even more obsessed with hurting me." Double D took another step closer. "You want to show her your way is the only way and the only way to do that is to tear down her world and everything she loves. You think if you kill me, kill her friends, show her Humans fighting against Faunus she'll have to admit you were right all along. And that is what makes you pitiful, Adam Taurus! The fact that you ever believed Blake to be as a weak and pathetic as you!" Yelled Double D as Adam glared at Double D in anger as she slowly shook his head.

"THEN BOTH OF YOU SHALL DIE!" Yelled Adam as he stabs Blake in the abdomens, and quicker then Double D could've reacted, grabbed Blake by the leg and tossed her into a pile of burning wooden beams nearby. As there was a small burst of fire.

"Blake!" Yelled Double D as he flew in, and just as he saw Adam's smug face right hooked him sending him stumbling back. But he quickly recovered as he hopped back into battle as he punched back denting his armor. As they went back and forth with Double D punching as hard as he can, breaking through Adam's powerful Aura shield and severally hurting him, but instantly healing up. While Adam was ripping pieces of Double D's armor off, striking him, and slicing at him with his blade cutting through the armor. That was until Adam tore off the armor off of Double D's left arm, that was until Double D blasted him with another plasma blast, burning off more of Adam's shirt and revealing more of his tattoo. But that's when Double D and Adam punched each others fists, breaking Double D's arm armor and snapping Adam's arm. But he groaned in anger and pain as he healed it and kicked Double D several dozen feet back. Before Double D could pick himself back up Adam jumped on top of him and raised his sword.

"Eject!" Yelled Double D as the suit launched Double D out of the suit before Adam sliced it in half. Adam pulled his blade back up as he saw Double D standing there, unarmored. But before Adam could attack, a new suit flew down from the sky as it wrapped around Double D, it looked like Samurai style battle armor, as Double D quickly pulled the blade out of it's holder as he ignited his rocket boosters and charged at Adam. Grabbing the young man by the throat and rocketing up and out of the cafeteria to Beacons larger buildings, as Double D still holding Adam by the throat dragged him against the building, until they busted into an empty dorm room. Adam and Double D both stood back up as Adam tore off his burning shirt to reveal his upper body that's completely covered in symbol-like red glowing tattoos with a bull-like head on his chest and the White Fang insignia on his back. But before Adam could've even reacted, Double D started to blast at him with his plasma cannons. Adam managed to jump out of the way of the majority of the blasts as he got up to Double D quickly pulling his sword out and swinging it at his foe.

 _(Clang!)_

But instead it crossed over with Double D's own sword as they struggled against each others forces.

"This suit is designed to handle powerful and dangerous Grimm... Let's see how it does against animalistic lunatics." Said Double D as his blade glowed white with energy as the two broke from the hold and started to slash at one another, each blow being blocked by the other one as each opponent was swinging their swords faster then the speed of sound. That was until Double D got in a few good punches and kicks as he shattered Adams jaw, heavily fractured his skull, and kicked him in the chest shattering the majority of his ribs, and finally sending him into a wall. As Adam picked himself back up, his body started to heal up as it was increadibly obvious that he was in vast amounts of pain. He spit out a tooth as he said.

"Heh... Is that all you got human?"

"On the contrary..." Said Double D as he leaped in with his white Blade once more as he started to slice at Adam. The bull Faunus did everything he could to block Double D's attacks, but the Samurai Jack armor was to fast and overwhelming as it started to create several dozen gashes all over Adam's body causing him to bleed profusely. But as he tried to block another one of Double D's attacks, Double D cut his fingers off his right hand as they started to fly. Adam yelled in pain as he grabbed his sword with his other hand as he tried to slash at Double D. The Genius simply blocked the strikes as he cut off his left arm, Adam screamed in anger and in pain as the limb started flying across the room. He then hissed in pain as he fell over, his body trying to regrow his lost fingers and hands with the enhanced Aura.

"Take as long as you need, while you do. I'm going to make sure you can't get back up." Said Double D as he aimed a missile at Adam. Firing it as it blew up a portion of the building.

 ** _(BOOM!)_**

Flames erupted all around Double D as the floor Adam was standing on was replaced with a crater, Double D stood on the edge as he looked down and his visor scanned the area detecting no life forms.

"Penny, can you scan for Adam's life form?"

"He's right behind-!" But Penny wasn't able to finish as Adam's arm wrapped around Double D's throat from behind and tossed him to the ground. Double D got back up as fast as he could to see Adam literally torn apart and burnt with his body trying it's very best to heal him up and keep him alive. Double D got back up as fast as he could as he draws his white sword, along with Adam's crimson red sword. It didn't take long as the two crossed blades once again. Double D still having the upper hand with his suit being uploaded with all knowledge on every imaginable fighting style to be used with a sword. Bit it didn't take long as Adam, in his blinding fury, managed to knock Double D's sword out of his hands and down into the fiery crater that was created a few seconds ago. Double D barely had any time to react as he was slashed at by Adam's blade several times. Luckily Adam only damaged the suit and not Double D. Double D couldn't rely on the sword any more as he started to his combat skills to fight Adam. Hitting him as hard as he could with jets on his elbows to accelerate and enhance his strikes, smashing Adam across the face and making sure to hit as hard as he could. But Adam had enough of this, as Double D tried to side kick Adam, the leader of the White Fang grabbed ahold of Double D's leg and raised his sword up. The leg armor opened up allowing Double D to pull his leg out before Adam sliced the armored leg off.

Double D tried to hit Adam again but he simply grabbed the genius' fist and flipped him over on his chest. Double D tried to pick himself up again as he looked over at the White Fang leader once more, trying to use his visors concussive beam to blast Adam into next Tuesday, but Adam quickly sliced downwards on Double D's helmet stopping the concussive beam from firing. Quickly grabbing ahold of Double D's helmet as he said.

"Even with all your intelligence... You are still WEAK, like Blake." Before Adam could bring down his sword and sliced Double D in half, the suit launched Double D out backwards and throwing him out of the room and on top of the roof of a lower building nearby. Adam already sliced the Samurai Jack armor in two as it fell down. Double D slowly picked himself back up as he looked up to see Adam standing there, fully healed from the broken wall. Adam smirked at Double D as Double D stared at him and put his finger to his earpiece.

"Penny, another suit ASAP!"

"There's one already on it's way." Said Penny as Double D looked behind him along with Adam as they both see a suit flying towards them.

"Well look at that... Courage..." Said Double D as the suit flew closer and closer, visibly being pink as it flew closer and closer. Double D stood up, ready to be encased by the suit but... The second it got close enough to Double D it fell apart right next to him. Adam gave a slightly confused look as he looked back over at Double D.

"*Sigh*... Nevermind..."

"It still baffles me why Blake would choose such a worthless human like you, instead of staying in the White Fang with me... Where she belonged, with her TRUE love..." Said Adam as he jumped from the hole in the building and in front of Double D.

"Okay! Okay! Just let me say something!" Yelled Double D as he stepped back and Adam stood there. "Your right... compared to her I'm worthless, but here's something you should know Mister Taurus... You had the chance to make her happy and create true equality, but now she knows the type of monster you are, and why you will NEVER be her true love." Said Double D as the second he was finished with his speech, pulled out his Magnifying Glass in it's original magnifying glass form as he used it to blast Adam three times running over to him, then quickly transforming it into his solar blade and slicing Adam multiple times. But as Adam was about to break Double D's neck, the head of the "Courage" suit hovered up into the air as it unleashed a massive shockwave that sounded like a scream that hit Adam and sent him back. Distracting Adam as Double D yelled.

"NOW PENNY!" As the suit flew at Adam encasing him in the suit as it held his body prisoner. The only part of his body being visible was his head as he struggled and glared at Double D.

"Penny, please do me a little favor and self-destruct mark 13." Said Double D.

"NOOOOO-(Clang!)" But Adam wasn't even able to finish screaming as the helmet encased itself around his head as Double D turned around and tried to get off the roof.

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

The suit exploded as Double D managed to make it back to the bottom of the building and land in the dinning hall. Double D slowly tried to pick himself back up as he saw the fireball that used to be his suit "Courage" and the remaining bits of Adam fell down. Several pieces of the suit fell in multiple areas as the head of the suit landed right in front of Double D. Double D cautiously stared at it. He stared at the burning helmet, until the face piece fell off revealing the head of the suit to be empty, Double D took a sigh of relief as he tried to pick himself back up.

* * *

 **Beacon Elsewhere:**

As the battle raged on between Ed-Zilla, King Sam, and the Grimm Dragon they all continued to fight. The Grimm Dragon and Salty Sam biting down on Ed-Zilla as Ed-Zilla roared in pain. He soon smacked the two monsters away as he was prepared for their next fight, Ed-Zilla grabbed the Dragon by the throat as he slammed it into the ground. The Dragon picked itself up as it started to breathe a powerful beam of fire at Ed-Zilla, knocking him into a large classroom of Beacon as the Dragon turned back around to continue it's fight with King Sam. Ed-Zilla picked himself back up as he looked around in the classroom he was thrown into. It was Dust class, giving him an idea. Back outside, King Sam and the Grimm Dragon were still fighting it out as the Dragon was breathing fire on Sam. But King Sam simply used the heavily platted armor on his back to block the flames as he turned back around and continued swiping at the beast with his claws. But as they were about to go at it again, they both heard a roaring noise as they both stopped in their tracks and looked over at the source of the roar.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Roared Ed-Zilla as the Grimm monster and the armored monster prepared for battle. But what they didn't expect to happen was Ed-Zilla to pull out a large canister of several Dust types as he put the whole canister in his mouth as he started to chew. King Sam and the Grimm Dragon stood there another moment before Ed-Zilla opened up his mouth and blasted King Sam back with a powerful energy multi-colored beam of mixed Dusts. The Dragon looked on in shock for a moment, before letting out a vicious roar of it's own and charging up its own fire breath. Ed-Zilla looked over at the Dragon that was charging it's fire breathe, Ed-Zilla did the same as both beasts mouths started to charge up with a significant amount of energy. As several more moments passed... They both let out there power breaths as the two forces of power collided with one another and fought for dominance.

 ** _(VREEEBROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMFSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)_**

The two beams of power constantly fought, pushing one another back and forth. But that was until, the Dragon's fire breath started to win over Ed-Zilla's Dust breath and push the beast back. The power from the Dragon was hust too overwhelming, the Dragon's breath was just inches away from beating the monstrous lump... Until that spark went off in him, as he opened his eyes back up with a burning desire for victory in them, as he fired his energy blast back and defeated the Dragon, sending the monster tumbling. As the monster picked itself back up, covered in injuries and clearly hurt, glared at Ed-Zilla as Ed-Zilla simply glared back at the beast, letting out another roar.

"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMGK!"

The Dragon gave Ed-Zilla one last glare, before it heard a voice of a woman it it's head.

"Forget about the monsters... They are of no importance to you, spread more reinforcements across Beacon. Now..."

The monster gave Ed-Zilla one last glare, before turning around and flying away to do as it's master said. Ed-Zilla looked at the slowly disappearing form of the monster before turning back around to see the twenty-five foot tall monster picking itself back up, looking at Ed-Zilla as it cracked its knuckles and said.

"It looks like it's just you and me again..." Said the monster as the two charged at one another yet again to continue their one-on-one battle.

Ed-Zilla's fight with King Sam raged on as Ed-Zilla managed to knock the other monster back with a head-butt. King Sam was at his limit at this point. He looked around at the remains of one of the buildings that were ravaged in their fight as he saw a broken and sharp piece of a steel beam sticking out of the ground. Jib smiled as he grabbed the sharp metal beam and grabbed it as he tore it out of the ground and looked over at the charging Ed-Zilla. He hid it behind his back as Ed-Zilla just came closer and closer, as Ed-Zilla ran up to him and let out a mighty roar, Sam pulled the sharp beam back out and faster then Ed-Zilla could've reacted, he stabs Ed-Zilla in the shoulder as Ed-Zilla screams out in pain. Ed-Zilla stumbled back as King Sam walked closer to Ed-Zilla, smiling as he started to speak.

"You don't get it, do you?... You think you can beat ME?" Asked King Sam as he viciously slashed at Ed-Zilla with his claws.

"Come on, you were strong enough to punch me CLEAN across the city! Why can't you do it now tough guy!?" Asked King Sam as he slashed at Ed-Zilla again.

"Now, you will know who superior is!" Yelled King Sam as he grabbed Ed-Zilla by the throat as he held him above the ground by his throat. "After you die, just know I'm going to hunt down your HELPLESS little fire dragon of a girlfriend... Yang Xiao Lo- AHH!" Screamed King Sam as he stumbled back as something very strong just hit him in the face. He looked all around him but a saw nothing as something hit him in the face again, multiple times sending him stumbling back, as King Sam was on the ground, and on his knees he looked down to see Yang Xiao Long herself standing there, burning brighter then he's ever seen her before as a very small amount of tears started to leave her eyes.

"Not so "Helpless" now am I, jerk?" Asked Yang as she jumped up yet again before King Sam could react, jumping up to and holding onto his face as she punched him in the face as hard as she possibly could multiple times, burning as hot as the sun itself, each fiery blow being the equivalent of a speeding train as each punch resonated a shockwave that would shatter remaining windows and even crack the ground they were standing on. The punches were easily knocking King Sam's teeth out with little effort along with cracking his natural armor that was on his body. But it all ended as Yang delivered one last punch that created a massive shockwave that sent giant cracks through the ground and shattered all windows that were nearby as it finally sent King Sam into a dorm building as the building itself collapsed on top of him.

 _ **(KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)**_

After that pummeling, Yang stood there as she took several deep breaths. Slowly cooling down but still burning hot.

"Don't EVER, call me helpless again freak..." Growled Yang as she then heard groaning behind her, as she turned her head to look at whatever was making that groaning noise she saw Ed-Zilla, slowly limp up to her.

"Ed..."

"Yang... You look hurt." Said the deeper voice of Ed coming from his monstrous form.

"You have a metal beam in your shoulder! YOUR hurt!" Yelled Yang as she ran up to Ed-Zilla as he bent his head down and Yang hugged the monsters head.

"It's fine Yang, my brain is so slow that it takes a while for me to actually feel the pain hehehe." Silently laughed Ed, trying his best to keep himself together in front of the concerned Yang.

"Please... Don't make jokes, I don't want to loose you! You could die!" Yelled Yang.

"YANG!" Yelled Ed catching the girls attention. "I'M FINE! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! YOU NEED TO FIND THE OTHERS AND GET SOMEWHERE SAFE NOW!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Yelled Yang back angrily as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Yang, I-!" But before Ed-Zilla could complete his sentence, both of them heard rumbling. As they looked over they saw King Sam picking himself back up from the rubble of the building that collapsed on top of him.

"Yang! I need you to stand back!" Yelled Ed-Zilla as he stood back up and started to lightly push Yang away.

"But I-!"

"Just do it!" Yelled Ed-Zilla as he turned back to the other monster, King Sam was heavily wounded and covered with dozens of deep lacerations along with his sharp teeth being knocked out. The beast stood there as he looked angrily at Ed-Zilla and Yang.

"I am going to take my sweet time when I CRUSH you under my heel like the bug you are, you worthless little p-!" But King Sam wasn't able to finish as Ed-Zilla took another canister of mixed Dusts that were lying on the side as he put them in his mouth, chewing it up and opening his mouth back up as he blasted King Sam with a beam of pure energy. Fire, water, lightning, wind, earth, ice, light, darkness, energy, and every Dust combination possible to create a massively powerful beam of energy that annihilates anything in it's way.

 _ **(FROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSHHHVROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!)**_

As the blast finally subsided, the majority of the rubble left was severally burnt and destroyed along with anything else that was behind King Sam as Ed-Zilla used his Dust breath.

"Is... Is he?" Asked Yang, not really concerned if Sam is dead or not, but if Ed really intended to kill him. Ed-Zilla took a step forward himself as he was about to say something. But before he could they both heard groaning and the shuffling of rubble, as a hand shot from the piles of burnt concrete, stone, wood, and steel as the man within pulled himself out. Salty Sam was back in his original form, but was terribly burnt, injured, and covered in lacerations. He groaned in pain as he limped his way out of the rubble, but right he stepped foot off the premises of the ruined building, he collapsed on his back. Not unconscious, but could still barely move.

"Sadly he isn't..." Said Ed-Zilla as he ripped out the beam from his shoulder throwing it aside. As he turned back to his human form and stood next to Yang, holding his bleeding shoulder.

"He doesn't matter right now, we have to find the others and... Blake!" Yelled Yang in realization as Ed turned to her in confusion.

"What?"

"Blake! I have to go find Blake before she gets hurt!" Yelled Yang as she tried to run off, but was stopped as someone grabbed her arm. Yang looked over to see Ed standing there holding onto Yang's arm and preventing her from going.

"What do you think your doing, Ed!? Let go of me!" Yelled Yang as she tried to pull away, but Ed wouldn't allow it.

"No, Yang!"

"I said LET GO!" Yelled Yang as she tried harder to pull away.

"No!"

"LET GO NOW, ED!" Yelled Yang pulling even harder.

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU AGAIN!..." Yelled Ed as he grabbed ahold of Yang and shook her as he yelled. Yang remained silent staring at Ed as Ed lowered his head as he said.

"I can't... I just don't want to lose you again... I love you too much..." Said Ed shaking his head looking down and closing his eyes. That was until he felt a gentle touch on his chin that lifted his head back up. Looking into those lovely lavender eyes.

"Ed... Blake is like a sister to me, she is such a close friend that if I lost her..." Yang looked down once more and shook her head.

"But-..."

"Please, Ed... Just let me find her..." Said Yang as Ed's grip on Yang's arm started to loosen.

"... Okay... Okay, just please... Be sa- *Mmm!*" Ed wasn't able to finish as Yang pulled the Lump into one last passionate kiss. To show how much she truly loved him. Ed kissed back as the two finally departed and took their much needed breaths.

"Please be safe, Yang." Said Ed.

"You too, big guy." Said Yang as she turned around and ran in the other direction, on her way to look for Blake. Ed looked on as he saw her run away, but that's when his thoughts were interrupted by groans of pain. Ed turned back around as he saw Salty Sam back on his feet, and staring at Ed... Starting to smirk. Ed angrily walked over to him as he said.

"You've been defeated Sam, give up and turn yourself in! Or I'll do it for you..." Said Ed as Salty Sam continued to smirk through all the pain he was in.

"Oh, not just yet..." Said Salty Sam as he threw several metallic orbs around Ed as Ed looked at them puzzled. Before he could jump out of the way of the orbs possibly being explosives and jumping out of their range. They sprawled open and all erupted some type of gravitational force that forced Ed to the ground ad he fell on his hands and knees. Salty Sam smiled as he picked himself back up as he limped over to Ed with a smirk on his face and holding some sort of remote in his right hand.

"AAAAGGGHHH! AAAAGGHHH!" Screamed Ed in pain as the force of gravity around him started to get stronger along with the sprawled out orbs emitting surges of electricity that was shocking Ed.

"You wouldn't think I'd come to a fight like this without having a plan B, did you?" Asked Sam as he stood over Ed pressing a button on the device increasing the voltage of electricity the orbs were producing.

"A little gift from our resident Doctor and Scientist Oceanica... Devices that have lightning Dust and gravity Dust inside of them, trapping you as it starts to crush you to death and electrocute you to death at the same time... While I just get to sit back and watch..." Said Salty Sam smiling as he started to turn up the power. Salty Sam stood there as he continued to turn up the power as Ed started to fade away from the amount of pain he was in... Closing his eyes as his body started to give up...

But, that spark lit up in his eyes like before. Growling in anger as he started to push himself back up from the ground despite being shocked with a thousand volts of electricity and standing in gravity that is fifty times that of Earth's or Remnants. Salty Sam started to shutter and panic as he yelled.

"What!? How can you be doing that!? NOBODY IS THAT STRONG!" Yelled Salty Sam as he pressed the button increasing the force of gravity and electrical surge even more. But through Ed's will, he managed to fully pick himself back up as he brought his foot down on each device breaking them and stopping the shocks and the increasing force of gravity. Sam looked in horror as Ed transformed.

"Who are you?" Asked Sam.

"I AM ED!" Yelled Ed-Zilla as he bent down and clamped his jaws around Salty Sam's right arm, tearing it off as Salty Sam backed off.

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH! MY ARM!" Yelled Sam as he grasped his upper arm. Ed-Zilla let out another growl as he tossed the arm into the air with his mouth, as it flew back down and Ed-Zilla swallowed it whole.

"CHEESE AND MACORONI!" Yelled Ed-Zilla as he grabbed Salty Sam with his mouth as he spun him around over and over, until he threw him high into the sky. Ed-Zilla looked up once more as he started to loose visual sight of Sam. Ed-Zilla turned away as he took another breath, then transformed back into his original self.

"Now, I gotta find my friends..." Said Ed as he took out his Mighty Flipper as he ran down the walkways of Beacon.

* * *

 **Atlasian Airship:**

Ruby was on the hijacked Atlasian Airship as she was currently battling the criminal Roman Torchwick and his devious partner Neopolitan. As Ruby charges, Neo vaults over Roman for a powerful kick. She then leaps up, grabs Crescent Rose, and slides under, flipping Ruby once more with the hook of her parasol. As Ruby spins midair, the pint-sized powerhouse finishes with a roundhouse to the abdomen, as Roman slams the barrel of Melodic Cudgel to the ground and fires, causing the cane to ricochet and hit Ruby, before catching it and firing the weapon once more over his shoulder. The blast is enough to send Ruby holding on for dear life, with the embedded blade of Crescent Rose the only thing preventing her from falling.

"I may be a gambling man, but even I know that there are some bets you just don't take." Said Roman as Neo then extends her blade and drags it on the surface, as she holds Ruby at swordpoint.

"Like it or not, the people that hired me are going to change the world! You can't stop 'em, I can't stop 'em!" Said Roman as he continues, Ruby kicks away a Nevermore, and notices the button on Neo's parasol.

"You know the old saying, "If you can't beat 'em-" But before Roman could properly finish his sentence, suddenly, Ruby reaches for the parasol, causing it to open and send Neo flying off the airship, leaving her with a frightened gasp as she is silently left at the mercy of the Grimm roaming the skies and the raging winds.

"NEO!" Yelled Roman as Ruby pulled herself back up.

 **"** I don't care what you say! We will stop them and I will stop you! BET ON THAT!" Ruby yelled.

As Ruby charges at top speed with the use of her Semblance, Roman grips Melodic Cudgel with both hands, the left hand holding the shaft, as he quickly catches the projectile with the hook end and hurls it at Ruby, knocking her away, before smacking her with the business end of the cane, ramming the weapon in her stomach, and firing another shot, sending her on her back once more.

"You got spirit, Red. But this is the real world!" Said Roman as he then whacks Ruby with the butt of his cane, sending her back a few feet.

"The real world is cold!" Roman lands another coshing, this time on Ruby's legs.

"The real world doesn't care about spirit!" Yelled Roman as Ruby then kicks him in the knee, causing him to lose balance as he prepares a downward strike.

"You wanna be a hero!? Then play the part and die like every other Huntsman in history!" He then proceeds to smack Ruby with the butt end of the cane.

"As for me, I'll do what I do best: lie, steal, cheat, and SURVIVE!"

Just as Roman prepares a final, overhead swing, an Alpha Griffon suddenly appears from the sky and swallows him whole, attracted by the negativity of his rant. The roar sends Ruby back a few feet, before the two charge at each other. Ruby prevails when she kicks the beast in the head, sending it through the hull and causing it to crash. But before Ruby could've thought up an escape plan, something crashes into the airship as it shook violently. She regained her balance as she wondered what could've hit the ship? But that didn't matter, the ship started to go down as it was seconds away from blowing up. Ruby then, she grabs Crescent Rose, leaps off the falling airship, and propels herself in the air, shooting at the ground as if her weapon was a pogo-stick, before landing safely on the rooftops of Vale.

Salty Sam, was slowly waking up as he looked around himself and wondered where he could've possibly been. He looked down to see a giant whole from where he was just tossed through. He looked over at his right arm as he saw that it was gone, he grabbed the stump as he looked around for another second. He was in the hanger of some sort of ship, with fire and highly explosive Dust everywhere. He knew what was going to happen, as all he could say was:

"Aww hell..." With a look of acceptance on his face. As from the outside, the ship started to have several explosions around it, until the entire ship exploded in a huge ball of fire.

 _ **(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)**_

* * *

 **The City of Vale:**

Back in the city, Glynda uses her riding crop to knock back a few Creeps, while Qrow slices and blasts at a few infected Knights with his sword. Tiburon combats two regular corpses as he used his chainsaw club to slice both of them in half. Baron has already summoned skeletons that resemble Beowolves, Ursai, Nevermores, and other Grimm species as they helped him in attacking the real Grimm. Cardin giddily knocks back an Ursa with his mace, but then gets held at gunpoint by a few infected Knights. Suddenly, their heads are shot off, surprising Cardin. As the smoke clears, it is revealed that General Ironwood miraculously survived his crash, his damaged uniform exposing the right half of his body to be cybernetic. Without hesitation, he shoots down all of the infected Knights with his revolver. He looks over as he sees one Hybrid with it's own cybernetic parts as it leaped at Ironwood, but Ironwood just shoots the beast two times in the chest and one in the head as he put the monster down.

"This area's secure! We need to-" Ironwood stopped as suddenly, Qrow's expression changes into what appears to be anger. He transforms his sword into a scythe and charges toward Ironwood.

"Qrow! This isn't my doing!" Yelled Ironwood as Qrow doesn't stop his charge. Li looks over as he yelled.

"Qrow! What are you doing!?" Qrow continues charging, despite Ironwood's words. The general flips his gun in his hand and gets into a battle stance, preparing for the perceived attack. However, Qrow leaps past Ironwood, who turns around just in time to see a large Griffon lunging at him. With one swing of Qrow's scythe, the Griffon is sliced in two. Upon landing, Qrow turns around to address Ironwood. Qrow scoffs at the general as he said

"You idiot. I know you didn't do this." Ironwood relaxes and sighs, lowering his head and putting his hand to his forehead, while Glynda places her hand on his shoulder.

"So what now, General?" Asked Qrow as Baron just finished slicing a Boarbatusk's head off.

"Someone's done the impossible and gained control of my machines. And that enormous Grimm seems to be fixated on the school. Glynda, form up the local Huntsmen and establish a safe zone here in Vale. We need to evacuate Beacon. Qrow, I'm leaving that to you, Li, Baron, Tiburon, Albert, and my men. I still need to get to my ship."

All the Hunters then hear a loud noise and turn to see its source: Ironwood's ship slowly nosediving into the ground, before blowing up in mid air.

"Well, it won't be much of a walk." Said Qrow sarcastically as the Atlesian Knights that are still functioning attempt one last time to harm the Huntsmen, before powering down. But before any of the Hunters could've taken a minute to relax, more Grimm started to emerge out of the shadows as more evolved mandible corpses arrived crawling down the walls like bugs arrived as well. The Hunters went back into battle positions as Baron said.

"Here we go again."

* * *

 **Beacon Vault:**

In the Beacon vault, an elevator opens up to reveal Ozpin, Jaune, and Pyrrha. The three immediately sprint out of the elevator and down the corridor.

"What is this place?" Asked Jaune.

"It's... a type of vault." Replied Pyrrha.

"You've... been here before?" Asked Jaune as Pyrrha looks away from him.

"What would this school need to... hide?" Asked Jaune as finally seeing the Aura transfer machine, Jaune stops in his tracks, gazing wide-eyed at the strange contraption and the comatose girl inside.

"What? Who?" Asked Jaune, still incredibly confused.

"Jaune... " Said Pyrrha

"Pyrrha! Get to the pods!" Yelled Ozpin as Pyrrha looks at Jaune, then runs to the second pod.

"Mister Arc, if you'd like to help, you can stand guard here." Said Ozpin as Jaune looks at the two with uncertainty, then turns around and gets into a guarding stance.

"What do we do now?" Asked Pyrrha as Ozpin was typing on the machine's hologram keyboard.

"We, do nothing." Said Ozpin as the second pod opens, and Ozpin turns his head to look at Pyrrha.

"You, Miss Nikos... have a choice to make." Said Ozpin as Pyrrha looks at the pod, then at Jaune, hesitating. Her expression changes from uncertainty to sadness, and she wipes a tear from her eye, still looking at Jaune. She then climbs into the pod, which closes.

* * *

 **Dinning Hall:**

Back at the Dinning Hall, Double D tried to pick himself back up as he was going to plan what he was going to do next. But...

 _(Clank) (Clank)... (Clank)_

Double D looked back up as he saw the burning wooden beams, started to move as a figure crawled out of it and limped over to Double D. And to his surprise and shock... He saw Adam rise from the flames as he limped over to Double D. Near torn to pieces by the blast, with several chunks of his body missing and his body barely being held together. He wasn't even bleeding as the red aura tried it's very best to keep Adam together.

"You think you've won? Stupid human..." Said Adam as he limped over to Double D, holding the seethe to his sword as he grabbed the handle and pulled out the crimson blade. "The White Fang will never fall, it is the Faunus' destiny to rid the world of you FILTHY humans... Don't you understand? THE WHITE FANG WILL NEVER DIE! _(Clang!)_ " Adam was suddenly silenced as Blake used a large piece of a wooden beam to smash Adam in the face and knock him across the room.

Double D looked at her, as her suit managed to function and reboot. Blake looked over at Double D as she dropped the beam of wood. The two just stared at each other for a second or two before Double D spoke up.

"Blake? Your alive?" Asked Double D as he stood up and reached out towards Blake.

"Double D, it's okay I- UGH!" Yelled Yang as Adam sliced her across the back, damaging "Peace" even further. Adam turned back anagrily as she saw Adam standing there with his crimson sword.

"No more child's play..."

"Blake!" Yelled Double D as the genius ran forward in his attempt to protect the Faunus. But Adam still possessing his unnatural strength, smacked Double D aside.

"No more little suits of armor..." Growled Adam as he started tearing large portions of Blake's armor off. "No more cowards... And no more-"

"BLAKE!" Adam was about to plunge his blade into Blake, but halted as he looked over as Yang's voice draws their attention to one of the broken windows. She soon comes into view and shoots a White Fang member, before looking around for her teammate.

"Blake! Where are you!?" Asked Yang looking around frantically as Double D started to pick himself back up.

"No..." Said Double D as he got back up.

"Another loved one?" Asked Adam as he smiles.

Adam draws his sword and stabs it into Blake's abdomen near her left hip, causing her to shriek in pain. The cry catches Yang's attention.

"Yang! Stand back!" Warned Double D, but Yang didn't even hear him as she yelled.

"Get away from them!" Adam smiles as he starts to twist the blade in Blake's flesh as he slowly pulls it out.

"No... please..." Begged the injured Blake.

Yang screams, her eyes turning red and a burst of flame erupting from her. She leaps at Adam, drawing her fist back with tears in her eyes.

"YANG! STOP!" Yelled Double D holding his hand out in vain as Adam swiftly draws his sword, swinging it through the air at Yang, as his Semblance activates. As Yang flies through the air, the lower half of her right arm separates from her. Yang flies through the air, beginning to lose consciousness, with glowing yellow Aura splattering out from her wound. She lands on the floor and lays there on her side, completely still.

Back in the vault, Amber struggles to breathe, her eyes wide, the machine's alarm still playing. Finally, all breath leaves her. Her eyes drift closed, and her head leans to the side, her whole body going limp. The green flames that light the torches throughout the vault suddenly snuff out. Pyrrha frantically beats her fists against the glass of her pod. The orange glow leaves Pyrrha and travels back through the pipes into Amber. The glow then bursts out of Amber, shattering the glass in its way, and enters Cinder. The murderer glows, begins floating, and gains long trails of flame around her eyes, with orange energy swirling around her. Pyrrha beats even harder on the glass, her stress increasing. Jaune raises his sword and charges toward Cinder.

"Stay back!" Warned Ozpin as Cinder casts a large fireball toward Jaune, who blocks it with his shield and is blasted backwards, landing on his back.

"JAUNE!" Yelled Pyrrha as Finally, Pyrrha uses her Semblance to rip the pod's door off its hinges, throwing it at Cinder, who knocks it away like it's nothing. As Cinder begins to descend to the floor, Pyrrha leaps out of the pod and charges, calling her weapon and shield to her with her Semblance. However, Ozpin puts his arm out, stopping her.

"Take Jaune and get out of here! Find Glynda! Ironwood! Qrow! Bring them here right away! The tower cannot fall!" Yelled Ozpin.

"But I can help." Offered Pyrrha.

"You'll only get in the way." Said Ozpin turning to her. Pyrrha hesitates for a moment but obeys Ozpin, scooping up Jaune and running away. While she does so, Cinder descends to the floor and watches them leave, with the glow, the swirling energy, and the flames around her eyes all disappearing. Cinder turns her attention back to Ozpin, her eyes still glowing for a moment.

"This whole time... right beneath our feet. She was right about you." Said Cinder standing off with Ozpin. Ozpin turns his cane in his grip, staring hard at Cinder.

"Such arrogance." Said Cinder as she shook her head, as her eyes started to glow a burning orange.

* * *

 **Dinning Hall:**

Back at the Dinning hall, Adam slowly walks toward Yang's unconscious body and swings his sword out to the side, casting blood from its blade. Before he can reach her, Double D throws herself between them, giving him a determined stare.

"You hurt me Blake, by befriending these humans." Said Adam as he looked over Blake and Double D raising up his sword, but before he could attack. Blake sped in and knocked Adam back all the way to the other side of the Dinning Hall. Blake then quickly unloaded her Gambol Shroud of all it's fire Dust as she tossed the diamond Dust at Adam as she shot it in mid air blowing it up and surrounding Adam in flames.

It only took a few seconds before Adam jumped through the flames surrounded in his Aura as he swings his sword, and Blake's head detaches from her neck. However, both her body and her head suddenly vanish, and Adam turns to watch the real Blake flee along with Double D, dragging Yang with her as both of them leave. He begins slowly walking after them, not even bothering to look at the Creep that attempts to ambush him as he cuts it down.

 **A/N: Well, here's chapter 44, it was a little bit off hell on me trying to keep all these events in line and not make anything too overzealous, boring, or repetitive... I am NOT looking forward to writing around 'End of the Beginning'... But at least I'm finally starting to catch up to volume 4... Hooray... I hope you Adam haters like how I made the fight between him and Double D like. Not much else to say s** **o as always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	44. All Heroes Must Die

**A/N: This takes place around during the events of 'End of the Beginning'. Thanks once again to Lord Maximus for helping out. Enjoy.**

The darkened corridor of the Vault under Beacon. Only flashes of green and vermilion are illuminated in the darkness. More flashes are shown as Ozpin and Cinder Fall clash weapons against each other. After a clash, Cinder slides back, using her hand to melt the floor below her, and summons ice crystals from the newly-formed substance, hurling them towards Ozpin. Ozpin deflects them all by moving at superhuman speed, and then darts forward and delivers a bunch of strikes at Cinder with his cane, with the last blow launching her back. Cinder then floats mid air by unleashing her Maiden power. Ozpin then slams his cane into the floor, forming a spherical force-field around him. Cinder then unleashes a powerful fire blast, with Ozpin leaping into the attack with the barrier protecting him. As he closes in on her.

* * *

 **Beacon:** _The Docks_

Back out to the docks outside of Beacon. Air buses are seen picking up the last few civilians and students. Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck oversee the evacuation.

"That's it! Everybody on board! This is a mandatory evacuation!" Yelled Port.

"A safe zone has been established in Vale! Please, remain calm and listen to Atlas personnel!" Yelled Oobleck.

The Young Hunters were still fighting Evil Tim as Grimm and more of his minions jump in to have an all out brawl. As the Young Hunters were still focused on fighting the Grimm and Evil Tim's minions, during the fight, Evil Tim managed to easily smack Coal Flynt to the ground. Evil Tim picked up the Young Hunter Coal by his arm as the monster pulled back his immense scythe. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder that caused him to drop the young leader if Team FNKI and grasp at it, before Evil Tim could even inspect the cause he felt two more immense strikes of pain hit his back and leg.

 _"Holy silver..."_ Growled Evil Tim as he could feet the shrapnel from the shotgun blast burn his flesh and started to weaken him. He turned his head and looked around, as he finally set his eye upon Rolf standing there, with his Hammer of Discipline on his back, and the Devil-Slayer shotgun in his hands as he was aiming it at Evil Tim and pumped the pump action shotgun as one of the specially designed bullets flew out with smoke emitting from it as it fell to the ground along with several others.

"Go back to the fires of Hel demon of darkness and destruction! Rolf swears by his world that the Son of a Shepard shall end you!" Yelled Rolf as he shot Evil Tim yet again in the stomach as the holy silver borrowed into his chest along with the blast of the shotgun sending him back a foot or two. Evil Tim looked back up as his body was already starting to repair itself and push out the holy shards as he growled while looking at Rolf.

 _"Rolf..."_ Said Evil Tim as he sped at Rolf at lightning fast speeds, grabbing the foreign boy by the face as he lost ahold of his shotgun.

 _"Your bothering me..."_ Said Evil Tim as he was running with Evil Tim's face in his hand as he then threw him against a stone statue nearby shattering it as Rolf fell on his feet. He looked over at Evil Tim as Evil Tim quickly used his telekinesis to pick a large bolder out of the ground and chuck it at Rolf. As Rolf saw the huge rock approaching he tried to pull his hammer out but wasn't fast enough as the bolder smashed into Rolf as the farmer fell back to the ground. But Rolf didn't give up as he picked himself back up holding his hammer as he ran towards Evil Tim. But Evil Tim was faster as he viciously laid down two strikes to Rolf's face as the farmer stumbled back and dropped his Hammer of Discipline. Rolf still tried to lunge at the monster but was stopped by a few more vicious punches curtesy of Evil Tim. Evil Tim quickly grabbed Rolf by his throat as the farmer was on his knees with Evil Tim holding another fist out in front of Rolf's face.

 _"Even if your little friends manage to destroy my invading forces, I will just raise the dead all across Vale as they destroy everything with a heartbeat. Even YOU cannot stop that."_ Said Evil Tim.

"I am Rolf! Son of a Shepard! And as long as there is life in my breast I shall-... Rolf is running out of things to say! Are you ready, Nora girl?" Evil Tim gave a confused look as he looked back to see a hammer of metal grey and pink as it came rocketing towards his face causing the demon to fly several dozen feet away as he smashed through several structures.

"Good thing I used the gravity." Said Nora holding her hammer and referring to the gravity Dust she put in her weapon to cause Evil Tim to fly as Rolf stood back up and picked up his own hammer.

"Thanks again for showing me that trick." Said Nora.

"No problem, redhead Nora girl. But perhaps we should evacuate!" Said Rolf as Nora nodded determined as they both ran to save as many other people as they could and get to the docks.

Weiss stares at what is in front of her, in disbelief. As Ruby comes running down the path, Zwei barks to alert Weiss to her leader's presence, and Weiss turns around to greet her.

"Ruby!" Yelled Weiss as she saw her team leader.

"Oh, I found you!" Said Ruby.

"Ruby, where have you-"

"Don't worry, I'm fine! What's going on?" Unsure of what to say, Weiss lowers her gaze sadly.

"Weiss? What is it?" Asked Ruby as Weiss steps aside, giving Ruby a clear view of Blake and Yang lying on the ground with Double D crouching over Blake. Both girls and Double D have bandages wrapped around their wounds, and Yang is unconscious. Behind them sit Nora and Ren and the rest of KRJ, who are too battered and bruised to fight. Blake reaches over and places her hand on Yang's, as Double D placed his hand on Blake's.

"I'm so sorry..." Said Blake to both Double D and Yang as tears started to flow from her eyes. Ruby reaches out and opens her mouth to say something, but in her emotional state, she doesn't know what to say.

"Double D... Yang..." Said Blake as she passed out and Double D stood over her as he gripped her hand and his tear drops started to fall on her.

"Hey. She's gonna be okay. The soldiers have a ship ready to take you guys to Vale." Said Sun as he walked over.

"But Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing." Said Nora as she attempts to stand, but she quickly sits back down, groaning and holding her side.

"We have to find them!" Said Kevin as he tried to stand back up, but stopped as his injured leg stopped him from standing up as he fell back down.

"What!?" Yelled Ruby.

"Look, guys, that giant Grimm is circling the school! And Evil Tim is still around! Even the White Fang are pulling out! We all have to go, now!" Said Sun urgently.

"We're not... leaving!" Ren stands up, but then falls to his knees. "Ugh!"

"Guys! I'm here! Nora managed to knock down that monster, but he'll be back up in any second and-" Eddy said as he walked in, but suddenly stopped as he looked over, and saw Double D kneeling over an injured Black as Double D was grasping tightly onto the girls hand as he was sobbing uncontrollably. Eddy stopped as he looked on with confusion and somber as he saw Blake and Yang laying on the floor with Double D kneeling over them and holding Blake's hand... And as he got a closer look, he saw that Yang's arm was missing as he gasped in shock. He looked back at Double D as he saw his friend was still sobbing.

"Double D?... What happened?" Asked Eddy as he slowly walked over to him without getting any type of response.

"Double D! What happened?!" Yelled Eddy more aggressively still without getting a response as the scam artist started to grow angrier and angrier.

"Double D! What happened!? Answer me-" But just as Eddy got close enough and put his hand on Double D's shoulder, Double D suddenly exploded with fury as he turned around and slapped Eddy's hand away as he yelled.

"Don't you DARE touch me!" Yelled Double D as he turned around slapping Eddy's hand away and getting up to his face. Everyone especially Eddy was shocked to see the usually kind skinny and dorky pacifist snap and yell at Eddy with such anger, everyone especially Eddy were shocked by this.

"...What?" Asked Eddy shocked.

"Because of your irresponsibility and rash thinking, you pressed all the buttons on my machine without thinking and brought us HERE! And if that didn't happen that Witch Cinder Fall wouldn't have been able to summon Evil Tim here! And now because of YOU! Evil Tim and his forces are attacking all of Beacon and overwhelmed both the Atlas military and the Hunters! More people had to get hurt and more lives had to be unnecessarily had to be taken away because of your irresponsibility and rash thinking! If you even used your BRAIN for even a millisecond, you could've realized that nothing bad would've happened if you had just LEFT my machine ALONE!" Yelled Double D as Eddy returned the nasty look that Double D was giving him as he said.

"Oh, like you were picking daisies!" Double D then shoved his face into Double D's face. "You BUILT the stupid thing and left those plans out for that BITCH Cinder to get and bring Evil Tim and those other MONSTERS OVER TO THIS WORLD!" Yelled Eddy as Double D grabbed ahold of Eddy and started shoving him back.

"If you had just LISTENED TO ME! AND NOT PUSH ALL THE BUTTONS!" Yelled Double D as the two started pushing one another and shoving each other around. They then exploded into a genuine fight as they were still pushing each other and hitting one another as the Young Hunters watched in horror.

"Stop it!" Yelled Weiss.

"Please! Stop!" Yelled Ruby as it had no effect on the two Ed's as Eddy pushed Double D to the ground and jumped on top of him. But it was only a matter of seconds before Double D put his feet on Eddy's stomach and he kicked him off.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Yelled Double D as he kicked Eddy off as he fell on his back as Double D picked himself up.

"I've had enough of everything!" Yelled Double D as he spoke once more. "I'm returning to Beacon, to find and make Cinder PAY for EVERYTHING she's done! I will also do the same to Evil Tim!" Yelled Double D as he turned around, but Sun and Ruby ran up to him and said.

"Wait Double D! Don't go alone you'll get yourself killed!" Said Ruby.

"Besides everyone's leaving! You can't just-" Sun was interrupted as Double D got up to his face and growled.

"Watch me!" As Double D kept walking. Eddy stood back up and watched his genius of a friend start to walk back to Beacon. Eddy started to tear up as he started to grow increadibly angry, he placed his hands over his head as he started to shake... As he finally exploded.

"FINE! GO DIE! WHO CARES!? YOU BLAME ME FOR YOUR OWN FAULTS?! IS THIS BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED TO BLAKE!? YOU THINK YOUR THE ONLY ONE IN PAIN!?" Yelled Eddy as the tears running down his face transformed into a full blown sob as Double D stopped in his tracks, and looked back as Eddy started to yell again.

"YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! WE'RE ALL IN PAIN! PEOPLE ARE EITHER HURT OR DEAD! AND NONE OF THAT SHOULD'VE HAPPENED!" Yelled Eddy as Double D stood there for another moment. But closed his eyes in anger as tears started to flow down, as he slowly turned back around and walk away. Eddy continued to sob as he turned around and sobbed into his hands as Sun and Ruby stood there in shock.

That's when Double D spoke into his earpiece. "Penny."

"Umm... Yes?" Penny asked a little nervously, after hearing the fight he just had with his friend.

"I need you to get me model forty-four..."

"But Double D, in your files it said that that suit is still in it's developing stages as-"

"NOW PENNY!" Roared Double D as Penny quickly complied.

"...Okay..." Said Penny unsure as she activated Model Prime.

Ruby and Sun looked on in shock as they saw their genius of a friend walk away. Ruby shook her head as she said.

"No, no, we have to save him, Pyrrha, and Jaune! We can't just leave them!" Yelled Ruby as she turns to all her friends as she said.

"Take care of them... I'll be back." Said Ruby as she ran off and referred to the injured Yang and Blake who were lying on the floor.

"You better be. Idiot." Said Sun as Ruby ran off.

* * *

 **Beacon:** _Beacon's Entrance_

Back near Beacon's entrance, Ed ran around looking everywhere for anyone else he could find as he was battling his way through Grimm and evolved corpse with his Mighty Flipper. He cut down a Creep as he looked around and yelled.

"Yang! Eddy! Double D? Ruby?" But the lump just got no response as he continued to look around in vain. But as he looked over, he saw a one of those jet lockers that was sitting there with it's door hung open. Ed curiously walked over to it as he saw nothing inside it, the locker looked a little familiar as Ed looked around once more, as something very big caught his eye. He walked over to the object as he saw exactly what he needed right there and was stabbed in the ground. He grabbed ahold of the handle as he pulled out the massive blade form the ground as he looked at it.

"The Ed-Sword..." Said Ed as he looked at the blade. But before he could look at the powerful weapon any further, he heard a roar behind him as he turned around. He saw an Alpha Beowolf standing there along with a Griffon and a Boarbatusk standing there ass all three of the creatures growled at him. Ed has already put his Mighty Flipper back on his back as he gripped the Ed-Sword that he was holding in his hands currently as the blade itself started to glow blue with power.

"What are you waiting for!? Come on!" Yelled Ed as all three beasts roared, they then all jumped at him with their razor sharp teeth and claws ready to tear the young man to pieces. But as they were still in mid air Ed powered up his sword with the blue energy surging through it as he swung it with a slash shaped blue energy blast that cut all three of the monsters in half as they evaporated before they even hit the ground with the blue energy rapidly eating away at them. Ed looked on in surprise as he looked back at the sword that was glowing in his hand, but he quickly shook his head as he put the sword behind his back and started walking.

"I can gawk at that weapon any time I want, right now I have to find my friends... And Yang." Said Ed as he walked over to the Docks, where they'd probably be evacuating.

* * *

 **Double D's Lab:**

Double D marched angrily down the halls of Beacon as the halls were burning. He had a look of worry and anger on his face as he walked down the burning hall without his armor. That was until he made his way to his lab. He saw that the steel door to his lab was closed and locked, he saw that the cracks to the door were melted shut. By a certain person... Double D growled in anger and worry as he took out his Magnifying glass as he aimed it at the door and used the Dust in it to blast the door open. As Double D walked in his face shifted from one of anger and worry to one of horror as he saw his entire lab on fire... And a certain firey haired lady standing there and being turned away from him. She smirked as she saw Double D standing there.

"Happy to see you can stop by... Do you like what I've done with the place?" Asked Cinder smiling as she gestured to the burning room.

"You..." Said Double D as he raised up his hand and pointed his finger at the power hungry lady. "Your the one who caused all this... Destroying Penny, framing Yang and Ed, bringing Evil Tim to this world, and bringing the Grimm to Beacon... It was all you... Ed was right all along..." Said Double D angrily.

"Yes, it was... Except for framing you moronic friend, that was Evil Tim." Smiled Cinder as Double D lowered his finger and stared at the woman with a look that could kill.

"Why are you in my lab?..." Asked Double D with venom in his voice.

"Just to make sure that I destroy your last chance of ever getting back home..." Said Cinder smiling as she held he hand up and aimed it towards Double D's Interdimensional Teleportation Machine. Double D looked on in fear as he reached his hand out and yelled.

"Wait no-!" But it was too late as fire erupted from Cinders palm as she turned the machine to ashes with her fire blast right before Double D's eyes. Double D had a face of absolute terror as he was still processing the face that Cinder just destroyed the interdimensional machine... But he still had the blueprints! If he could save them from the raging fires around the lab he could- But as Double D looked back up, he looked in horror once again as he saw Cinder standing there and holding a piece of blue paper in her hand. She let out another malevolent and mocking smile as she burnt the paper to ashes...

Double D took a step back, he couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe that the ONLY way of getting back home was the machine. But Cinder destroyed it along with the blue prints to create another one. Double D couldn't just whip up another machine out of thin air, he needed very specific parts and extremely expensive supplies. The type only Ozpin could provide with his wealth, not to mention the blueprints provides the information on how to build the machine exactly how it was supposed to be. But now, the blueprints and the machine are both gone.

"So, how do you want to die alien? Quick and painless? Or slow and painful?" Asked Cinder as she walked up to the shocked Double D who was still processing everything.

"Your new friends... I heard about what happened to that bimbo and that Faunus girl, what a tragedy, you couldn't save them... I can see how much pain your in, how about I end it?" Asked Cinder as she pulled her hand back up and aimed it at the Genius.

"Nothing to say? No remark? Nothing? How pathet-"

"Quiet!" Yelled Double D as he stared down Cinder, being only two feet away from one another. "Do you think this is a game? People are dead!" Yelled Double D.

"All making room for the new ruler of this world..." Said Cinder as her hand started to light up with fire. But before she could turn Double D to ash, a hand popped out of nowhere and grabbed her wrist. She looked over as she saw one of Double D's suits standing there, but this one was different. She didn't even hesitate as she pulled back her free hand and blasted the suit with a fire bloom. But when the fire subsided, the suit was still standing there gripping Cinder's wrist as it tossed her several feet across the room. But she stood back up as she stared at Double D and the suit angrily as she stood straight with her eyes burning.

"Thanks, Penny." Said Double D talking into his earpiece.

"The robot? Oh how cute, did you download her onto your little toys? Well then, I guess I will just have to finish the job of killing the piece of scrap again along with this little genius..." Said Cinder as she walked forward slowly with her hands up and burning.

"Oh, I don't think so witch." Said Double D as the extremely sleek version of Double D's original suit Jim, separated into hundreds of little pieces as they all pieced themselves together around Double D.

"This suit is different from my others... I call this the 'Model Prime' or just 'Jim Prime'... I did have to visit a few alternate realities with my interdimensional machine to make this armor and get the proper supplies I needed, but it was worth it. With this suit I've merged all of my armor types into one. It's armor that can change shape and color based on the mission, and not only that but I can use the powers and capabilities of several suits at once... How about Bloo and WaterHazard? A suit designed to fight in extreme heat and has freeze rays on it, and one that is designed to blast enemies with blast of high pressure water..." Said Double D as right before Cinder's eyes the suit transformed into a bit of a more bulky armor with red and blue armor around it with large claws.

Cinder looked in amazement for only a millisecond before she looked pridefully as Double D as she continued her stroll with her hands burning. She lifted her hand up as she blasted the genius with a flurry of fire that should've turned him and his suit to ash. But it only took another few seconds as Cinder saw the metal face of Double D walk through the flames without a scratch on his armor, that's when Double D punched his fist through the flames to try and hit Cinder but the woman merely hopped out of the way as she did a few back flips away from the robotic armor. That's when Double D lifted up his palm and started blasting water at the force of 8,000 PSI, enough force to break rock and punch through metal. He blasted it as Cinder but only managing to shatter the floor as Cinder kept jumping out of the way of all of Double D's attacks, she then quickly sped forward as she placed her hands on Double D's chest, and delivering the full force of her power right at Double D blasting him back and through the wall with the edges of the newly formed hole having burn marks on them. Cinder gave another arrogant smile, before she looked in the smoke to see a figure walk through the fire. Even with the power of the Fall Maiden, her fire blasts were no match for this setting of Double D's armor.

"What do you not understand the meaning of 'Flame retardant'?" Asked Double D as he stepped through the hole and walked up back to Cinder.

Cinder's confident smirk wavered a bit as she pulled out her duel blades and sped at Double D, she tried her very best with her sword fighting skills to slice Double D to pieces. But thanks to Double D's suit knowing everything about combat and all type of fighting, it simply dodged almost each and every blow. And each blow he didn't dodge, he simply redirected them as his suit was reacting to attacks a hundred times faster then Double D's human brain could process. Not to mention Penny's own help in making the suit process information faster then it already could. The melee eventually stopped as Double D smacked the blades away from him as he head butted the woman and sending her back several feet. She looked back at him with a hateful glare as she transformed her weapons back into their bow and arrow form as she pulled back on the string and fired three arrows at Double D. But all that Double D did was activate his freeze ray as he aimed it and blasted it creating a wall of ice in front of him. But all the arrows did was the second they came close to the wall of ice they disintegrated into ash then quickly reformed as all the burning arrows hit Double D. The arrows would pierce right through his armor with their heat enhancement with any other armor. But the one he was wearing were just nothing more then annoying nuisances, he just pulled them out of his armor and snapped them like they were nothing.

He then looked back at Cinder through the transparent ice wall, as he ignited the jets on his boots as he charged his way through the ice wall shattering it as he charged at Cinder. Cinder tried to defend herself once again but was no match for Double D as he charged in with his powerful metallic punches as he managed to punch Cinder several times before aiming his freeze ray at her and managed to freeze her solid before she could try and attack him with another burning blast. But Double D shattered the ice prison the woman was in as he froze her solid again and continued with the same process doing it again, and again, and again, and a final time but instead of punching her out of the ice prison he aimed his water cannons at her face and blasted her against the wall, freeing her but heavily damaging her as she hit the wall and slid down it. Unable to fight any further. Double D then walked closer to the woman as he stood over her, crouching down and grabbing her by her dress and bringing her face to face.

"I should leave you to burn for everything you've done. It's certainly what you deserve but apparently you have some sort of power Ironwood doesn't want Evil Tim getting his hands on. Ed was right all along and I will never question his claims as matter how odd they are again. So you get to go through but don't think you're just walking away from this, Cinder Fall."

Cinder was too weak to fight back against Double D as he continued.

"You stole the designs for my portal, brought Evil Tim here, framed me, Ed and Yang for crimes we would never commit, murdered a friend and tricked her into almost killing another and I even bet you stole the jump drive I meant for Ironwood to have to prepare Remnant against Evil Tim. In all my life I've never met someone as evil and cruel as you and I wish to heaven I could just leave you to be fed to Evil Tim. But fortunately for me even if you do get away you still don't get off for what you did." Double D's eyes narrowed as he glared evilly at Cinder. "Because Evil Tim has told everyone what you have done and now everyone knows it, including what happened at the tournament. You stole someone's power to become strong but now you are just weak and pathetic... After today you will be hated by everyone in Remnant till the end of time. No matter where you go you...Are...Hated. But not more than anyone in this room today." Said Double D as Cinder just stared at him. But Double D blew up in anger as he saw Cinder just smile and laugh at him. Double D didn't even care as he pulled back his fist as he was about to hit Cinder as hard as he could. But before he knew it, flames erupted all around him, he was still safe in the suit but his view was blocked by the intense flames in front of him. A couple of seconds passed as the flames finally dissipated and Double D could see again. But as he looked around, he saw that Cinder had just vanished.

Double D looked around the burning lab frantically, finding nothing... Double D yelled in anger.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **Beacon Tower:**

In front of Beacon Tower Jaune and Pyrrha run out of the front door.

"Okay, I think I have Glynda's number." Said Jaune as he walks away, looking at his Scroll. "Oh, where is it?"

Pyrrha turns and stares silently at Beacon Tower. Jaune's voice soon breaks her concentration.

"Pyrrha? What was all of that?" Asked Jaune confused as she turns to look at Jaune.

"I..." Their conversation is interrupted by an explosion, followed by Cinder using fire to fly up through the elevator shaft. The two teens stare at the tower in surprise.

"But... Ozpin..." Said Jaune.

"There's no time." Said Pyrrha as she shakes her head, then looks at Jaune, quickly adopting a determined tone. "Go. Get to Vale and call for help."

"Huh? What are you gonna do?" Asked Jaune as Pyrrha slowly turns her head to stare up at the top of Beacon Tower. Following her gaze, Jaune realizes what she plans to do.

"No... no, Pyrrha, you can't. You saw how powerful she is! Pyrrha, I won't let you do-" But Jaune was interrupted as suddenly, Pyrrha grabs Jaune's head in both hands and silences him with a long kiss on the lips. After a moment of hesitation, he gently pulls her in and returns the kiss, while Pyrrha slightly raises her foot behind her. She then pulls away, ending the kiss, and stares into his eyes, one hand on his cheek and the other on his chest.

"I'm sorry." Said Pyrrha sadly as she then uses her Semblance on his armor, pushing him directly into a nearby locker, which slams shut from the impact.

"Hey! Wait! Stop, stop! Pyrrha, please don't do this!" While Jaune pleads, Pyrrha walks over to the locker and begins typing coordinates into it. She looks him in the eyes one last time, before stepping back and watching the locker fly away. Once it vanishes into the distance, she clenches her fists and, once again, adopts a determined demeanor as she walks toward the tower.

Once she steps through the entrance, she runs to the nearest elevator and uses her Semblance to force the doors open. Inside, she finds that Cinder has left a large hole in the floor and roof of the elevator on her way up. Pyrrha steps inside the elevator, closes her eyes, and begins mustering all of her strength. The elevator begins shaking. She focuses even harder, straining herself, until the elevator begins a quick ascent toward the top.

* * *

 **Beacon:** _The Docks_

Everyone was still being loaded up on the evacuation ships as the only people that were left were Eddy, Weiss, Sun, Ren, Nora, Rolf, Kevin, Jonny, Blake, and Yang. Eddy stood there silently with red swollen eyes as he tried his best to suck up his tears and help out, they were about to load up the last of the students until... They all heard foot steps approaching them, and as everyone looked over to the source of the noise... They saw Evil Tim walking towards them, without a scratch on him as he made his way up to Eddy and Weiss who stood guard in front of their friends.

 _"Do not worry, I will make your execution quick... As I place your skull in my trophy collection, Eddy."_ Said Evil Tim looking down on Eddy and Weiss.

 _"And after I'm finished with you and your friends, I will retrieve what could be a useful power to me... The witch, I can sense her power from here, I'm sure even you can too, and after I summon her power."_ Evil Tim grabs Eddy by the head as Eddy started to struggle. _"I will become even more powerful..."_ Said Evil Tim as he pulls back his massive scythe as he then holds it over the two teens heads as everyone looked on in horror. Everyone was either too weak or injured to defend them. But Weiss held her blade up and she instinctively uses a summoning glyph, confusing closes her eyes and grits her teeth as she discovers she summoned the arm and sword of the Giant Armor she fought before, who blocks the Evil Tim's Harbinger and uses it's blade to push Evil Tim's scythe back thus pushing the dark sorcerer back.

"What the- Weiss?..." Asked Eddy as he looked at her with amazement, looking at herself in amazement. But the two focused one the threat at hand as the looked over and saw Evil Tim walking back over to them with his scythe. The arm and sword of the Giant Armor tried to cleave Evil Tim in half, but without even using his scythe grabs the incoming blade with his hand stopping it in mid swing. As he then digs his claws into the blade with purple cracks starting to form around the sword and armor to everyone's shock and surprise, as Evil Tim suddenly shatters it causing Weiss to moan in pain as she fell on her knees.

"WEISS!" Yelled Eddy as he tried to attend to the heiress as Evil Tim looked back down as the young heroes as he said.

 _"Fascinating ability, perhaps you will be useful to me after I resurrect you back from the dead to fight for me."_

"Don't you dare talk to her like that, freak!" Yelled Eddy as he tried to attack him, but Evil Tim just smacked him back down to the ground, as blood seeped from his mouth.

 _"SILENCE! I AM GOING TO ENJOY MAKING YOU SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME YEARS AGO!"_ Yelled Evil Tim as he raised up his scythe to strike down Eddy.

Ed walked in the second all this was happening as he finally made his way over to the docks and was standing on them. But as he looked over, he saw Evil Tim standing there over Eddy and Weiss, with Eddy knocked to the ground with drops of blood coming from his mouth, seeing everyone else hurt and staring at Evil Tim with fear in their eyes... But the thing that set off Ed, was Yang lying on the floor next to Blake with... With a clothe wrapped around the stub of where Yang's arm was, Ed looked on in shock... He was processing all of this as tears started to fall from his eyes with an overwhelming wave of guilt hitting him like a massive tsunami. Ed curled his hands into fists as all the emotions inside of him built up until they exploded with him screaming.

The scream caught everyone's attention as they all looked over to see Ed standing there screaming. But only a half a second passed as Ed ran at Evil Tim at such a high speed that it created a sonic boom as Ed grabbed Evil Tim and charged forward all the way to the Beacon tower, as during the whole way he crashes Evil Tim through a small dorm crashes through a small dorm building while holding him, yelling at the top of his lungs. He then smashes him into the ground, but keeps running, causing Evil Tim's back to scrap against the hard unforgiving earth all the while punching him repeatedly in the face, all the while yelling.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN HURT MY FRIENDS!?" As they finally crash into the Beacon tower. The Tower shakes as Cinder who was near the top and Pyrrha looked around with strange looks wondering what happened, but Cinder ignored it as she just continued to make her way to the top of the tower. Both Ed and Evil Tim were buried under piles of rubble, but it didn't take long as the two tanks burst out from the rubble as Evil Tim started brushing himself off.

 _"You hurt me without the use of silver or holy relics... Impressive I must say."_ Said Evil Tim as he was dusting himself off as Ed just glared at the demon the whole time. Ed continued to glare at the monster before he spoke.

"I'm going to make sure you don't hurt another living soul EVER again, Evil Tim!" Yelled Ed as he reached behind his back as he pulled out his Mighty Flipper in his left hand and pulled out the Ed-Sword in his right hand. Ready for battle as Evil Tim looked at him with his glowing eye.

 _"If you wanted to die... You could've easily just have asked me..."_ Said Evil Tim as he pulled out the Harbinger once more with the mystical weapon surging with dark purple energy. Ed stood his ground as he still glared at the demon.

 _"I am going to kill you... Just like what I did to your counterpart in MY world..."_ Said Evil Tim as the two started to walk towards one another, as it quickly evolved into charging screams as Ed raised his weapons and Evil Tim raised his own weapon as the two collided starting off their spectacular battle.

* * *

 **Outside Beacon Tower:**

Ruby was on her way to the tower to save Jaune, Pyrrha, and Double D. But as she was running down the street, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Wait up!" Ruby stopped and looked behind her to see Weiss and Eddy running over to her with the Devil-Slayer shotgun strapped to Eddy's back along with a sack of the Omni-Grenades.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Asked Ruby looking at the scam artist and the heiress.

"Duh! We're her to help!" Said Weiss.

"We gotta save Ed and Double D! I'm not going to let them die!" Yelled Eddy angrily.

"Okay! Okay! I think they're all at the Beacon To-" But the crimson reaper was silenced as Weiss' scroll vibrated. She picked it up as she looked at it.

"It's Jaune!" She answers. "Where are you?"

Jaune was standing in a street somewhere in Vale. There's panic in his voice. "Weiss! Please, you have to stop her!"

"What!?" Asked Weiss

"Pyrrha! She's going after that woman at the top of the tower! She doesn't stand a chance!" Yelled Jaune.

"Jaune, what are you talking about!? Where are you?" Asked Weiss.

Jaune then shouts into the Scroll's speaker. "Don't worry about me!" He leans against a wall and speaks at a normal volume, his voice full of sadness now. "Please, you have to save Pyrrha."

"We will. Are you okay?" Asked Weiss as with one last flare of emotion, Jaune screams and throws his Scroll onto the ground, breaking it. He collapses onto his hands and knees, crying.

"Please..." Said Jaune.

"Jaune? Jaune!" Yelled Weiss but got no response as the ground shakes, alerting Ruby, Eddy, and Weiss to the danger that approaches them. The Dragon flies into view, circling Beacon Tower with black ooze dripping from it. It perches on one of the arches stemming from the tower and utters a screech. Ruby draws Crescent Rose, shifting it into its scythe form in preparation for the Grimm spawning from the ooze.

"I have a plan." Said Ruby.

"You always do." Said Weiss as she draws her sword along with Eddy drawing his Swordfish. But Eddy still had a face of distress, he turns and looks at the girls as he said.

"I'm going to find them... And if I don't make it back... Weiss, just know that I truly love you." Said Eddy as before Weiss could even speak he ran off to the tower as Ruby and Weiss stared in shock.

"Eddy wait! Please!" But Weiss didn't get a response as Eddy ran inside the giant hole that was made to the entrance of the tower.

"Eddy!" Yelled Weiss as she ran forward and Ruby followed, but they were stopped as they were blocked by several Grimm blocking their paths. The girls readied their weapons as they were about to fight.

* * *

 **Top of the Beacon Tower:**

At the top of the tower, in Ozpin's office, a large amount of smoke flows out from the elevator, masking the entrance of Cinder Fall. She confidently strides to the window across the room, a smirk on her face. As if sensing her presence, the Dragon climbs up to the top, peers at her through the window, and screeches.

"Shhhh... This is your home now." Said Cinder in a comforting tone.

The Dragon stares at her and utters a shorter, quieter screech. Cinder backs away from the window and holds her hand out to the side, creating a fireball in her palm. The sound of sparks distracts her, and she looks over her shoulder at the elevator, her fireball dissipating. After a few moments, the sparks come to a stop, and immediately upon the elevator doors' opening, Pyrrha's spear flies toward Cinder, who casually leans to her right to dodge with a smirk on her face.

The spear is soon followed by Pyrrha's shield, backed by Pyrrha herself, and Cinder puts her arms up, blocking it and pushing it away. While Cinder uses fire to hover in the air, Pyrrha calls her spear and shield back to her with polarity, staring down her opponent. Cinder gains a fiery glow around her eyes and swipes her hand through the air, attacking Pyrrha with an arc of fire. She then shoots a stream of fire, which Pyrrha dives over.

Six small fireballs form in a circle behind Cinder, and she sends another streak of fire toward Pyrrha, who barely avoids it. Once again, the Maiden sends a stream of fire the young redhead's way, but this time, Pyrrha blocks it with her shield. She leaps toward Cinder, powering through the flame, and as soon as the fire stops, she spins around and slashes Cinder's arm with her spear. However, Cinder catches the blade and pulls, turning Pyrrha around. Cinder slams her palm into Pyrrha's stomach, and fire bursts forth, blasting Pyrrha away.

Pyrrha slams into a wall and falls to her hands and knees. She then stands back up and faces Cinder with determination still in her eyes. Cinder propels herself forward with flames jetting from her hands, smirking once again. She attempts to slam into Pyrrha's abdomen, but Pyrrha leaps into the air above her and wraps her arm around Cinder's. As Cinder slows to a stop, Pyrrha positions herself to place her feet on the wall behind her and pushes off, flipping herself over Cinder. She uses the momentum to flip and toss Cinder across the floor.

* * *

 **Beacon Other Floors:**

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

Ed was thrown through one of the upper office floors of the buildings as he landed, with the entire floor having lines of abandoned computers and communication stations. Ed was flat on his face, but as he picked himself back off the ground and looked back behind him of the hole he was thrown through. As suddenly before he knew it Evil Tim jumped out of the hole and landed in front of the lump, Harbinger in hand. The demon towered over the lump as held his two blades back up, as the two started to go at it and land flurries of attacks on one another and blocking them. But Evil Tim proved to actually be surprisingly skilled and agile as he was jumping over Ed's attacks and managing to kick and hit the lump. Ed still tried his best to fight back but to little avail, he tried to strike Evil Tim viciously with his Mighty Flipper. But all it served to do is make Evil Tim madder as he head-butted Ed with so much force that it sent him across the room with the shockwave blasting all the desks and communication stations to the sides or out the windows with the floor itself receiving damage. Ed his the wall as he slid back down.

Ed slowly picked himself up as he looked back as his enemy who pulled back his massive scythe and started to run forward. Ed quickly grew a face of determination as he charged at Evil Tim as well with both swords in hand. As they were about six feet away from one another, Evil Tim swings his scythe as it creates a purple blast of energy that Ed managed to avoid by leaning backwards and dodging the blast as the blast tore through the building shaking it even further, all the while Ed was on the floor and was sliding on his knees, before Evil Tim could react Ed kicked his legs from the floor as Evil Tim was falling to the ground. In mid air Evil Tim still while on his back lifted his legs and kicked Evil Tim to the ceiling sending large cracks through the structure. As Evil Tim fell back down Ed quickly picked himself back up as he kicked Evil Tim to the other side of the room and shattering the wall he was thrown against.

But as the dust from the broken wall cleared, he still saw Evil Tim standing there with his glowing purple eye. He just simply marched forward with his scythe pulsing with purple dark magical energy while dragging the blade against the floor and holding up his palm towards Ed as he started to throw purple fireballs at him. Ed charged at Evil Tim as he used both blades to knock the dark fire blasts away or try and dodge them the best he could. As Ed finally ran up to Tim and had a melee battle, Ed was using all his strength and both his blades to the best of his ability as he was fighting the demon, Evil Tim blocked every attack as he twirled his scythe around with a type of skill set that would make Qrow jealous as Ed, was lucky enough to either dodge or block every attack. Ed already knew that a strike from a weapon like that would cause massive amounts of damage. As they were going back and forth, Ed was finally able to cut Tim three times with his Ed-Sword. Evil Tim retracted in pain, but quickly fought back as he knocked the two blades out of Ed's hands and slice him across the arm. Causing Ed to jump back and scream in pain.

But that wasn't until Evil Tim grabbed Ed by the face and held him above the ground as the big lump was struggling.

 _"It is inevitable you know... The death of you and your friends, and after I kill all of you, I will destroy the rest of your friends..."_ Said Evil Tim smugly as he started to crush Ed's head in his large palm. But, Evil Tim was interrupted as something blasted him across the room and caused him to loose his grip of Ed as the blue beam of energy sent him several feet across the room, until he got his Barings and stood his ground putting his arms up to try and defend himself against the incoming beam of energy as beast as he could. Until he put up a magical force field around him that completely protected him from the blast. As the energy blast subsided, Ed looked over at where the blast originated from as he saw what looked like to be Double D's Jim armor hovering there with a much more new sleek appearance hovering in the open elevator shaft.

"Double D?" Asked Ed as Double D landed and Evil Tim brought down his shields.

"I'm not going to let you fight him alone Ed." Said Double D turning his head to Ed before turning it back to Evil Tim.

 _"Ahh... Double D with a new invention I see... A new suit different from the others. Your inventions couldn't save you back in my world, what makes you think they will save you and your friends now?"_ Asked Evil Tim gesturing with his hand.

"Because, we will face off against you toge-"

"HOLD IT!" Everyone including Evil Tim looked over to see Eddy standing there and panting and he placed his hands on his knees.

"*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*... The stairs... *Pant* *Pant* So many stairs..." Said Eddy as he finally caught his breath and stood straight up again.

"It's not just going to be two of us fighting you... It's going to be all three of us..." Said Double D as he looked over at Double D who looked back at him.

"We may be in disagreement right now... But we will still defend each other, our new friends, and this WORLD from the likes of you!" Yelled Double D as Eddy looked over at him and tossed the bag of Omni-Grenades at him that he caught without any trouble. The Ed's and Evil Tim then stared down one another.

 _"Do you truly believe that you have any hope of stopping me?..."_ Asked Evil Tim.

"Well, maybe alone..." Said Ed as he looked back at his two friends, and then looked back.

"But we'll never lose together..." Said Eddy as he smiled and the Ed's all got in their battle positions along with Evil Tim. Another moment passed before the Ed's and Evil Tim all charged at one another with their weapons drawn and yelling their war cry as they collided.

Evil Tim already jumped in the middle of the Ed's as he was swinging his Harbinger all around trying to cut the Ed's to pieces, but luckily the Ed's managed to either dodge or block them. Ed charge in with his Ed-Sword and managed to cut Evil Tim across the shoulder, but Evil Tim quickly retaliated by kicking Ed into a concrete beam shattering it. But that's when Evil Tim was suddenly hit with another powerful pulse blast by Double D, but this time Evil Tim blocked the beam with his hand as he charged up his eye with energy and trying to blast it at Double D, but Double D jumped out of the way and being lucky enough to avoid the powerful beam that pierced right though the building when the genius jumped out of the way. Double D tried again to retaliate while flying in the air and launching miniature missiles at Evil Tim which exploded upon impact. But as the smoke quickly cleared, Evil Tim could still be seen standing there unphased by the attacks. That's when Double D came charging in from the air with his fist raised up ready to knock the demon's block off. But suddenly Evil Tim raised his hand up and started to shock the suit with a magical dark bolt of electricity. Double D's vitals started to go haywire as Penny could already sense that Double D was dying.

"Double D! Your dying!" Yelled Penny.

"Penny! I- AGH!" Double D couldn't finish because of all the pain that was surging through his body. But before Double D could die Evil Tim was slashed at from his side and stopping the blast of torturous electricity.

Evil Tim looked over to see that it was Eddy brandishing his Swordfish and Devil-Slayer as Double D started to pick himself back off of the ground. Eddy charged at Evil Tim dodging out of the way of his attacks and managing to slice at him with his blade. Though when Evil Tim tried to reach for him, Eddy pulled out his Devil-Slayer and managed to blast Evil Tim's fingers off his right hand as the monster groaned in pain. Evil Tim tried to swipe at Eddy again but the scam artist jumped out of the way and get far enough away from the monster.

All the while Double D was still on his hands and knees trying to recover from the attack as Penny started to speak to him.

"You can't fight anymore! I'm not going to let you die!" Yelled Penny as Double D tried to get back up on his feet.

"Penny! I'm fin-" But before Double D could even finish, Penny shot him out of the suit as she took full control of it and activated extra armor and more advanced weapons systems as the suit hovered into the air and transformed it's arms into giant lazer cannons. Evil Tim looked over as he acknowledged the threat, Penny fired the cannons as Evil Tim quickly charged up his eye and fired it at Penny as a blue beam of energy started to fight against a purple beam of energy that was starting to shake and crack the ceiling and the floor. They struggled a while with the beam, until Evil Tim smashed his foot into the ground that created a snaking line of darkness on the floor that creeped under the suit. Until...

 _(Shring!)_

Black spikes popped out of the floor and impaled the suit in several different places. As Penny struggled for life in the suit and tried her best to escape, Evil Tim didn't notice an odd looking grenade that was coming right at him as it exploded covering napalm all over him as simultaneously being set on fire by the explosion itself and being covered in shards of silver yet again. They were called "Omni-Grenades" and can do much more then just be a silver scatterer for demonic monsters. Double D smiled after throwing the grenade as he ran over to Penny as the spikes retreated back into the ground as the suit fell, while instantly starting to repair itself.

As Evil Tim readied to get back into battle, he didn't see Eddy dash over to him and before he could react, screamed directly into his ear sending him flying back into the wall as the rest of the windows started to shatter. Eddy was not holding back this time as he started to scream as loud as he could, but Evil Tim stood his ground and marched forward against the powerful soundwaves. The soundwaves started to shatter the wall and the rest of the building that Evil Tim was behind as they started to fall back to the ground below. But that's when Eddy suddenly stopped as he looked over to Ed and yelled out.

"NOW ED!" As Evil Tim looked over at him, the lump raised up his Ed-Sword as he was about to cleave the Evildoer in half, but Evil Tim pulled out his scythe as he blocked Ed's strike and the two started to struggle against one another's forces with the two mystically empowered weapons. With blue, white, purple, and black energy starting to blast in all directions across the room and starting to make the floor completely and totally unstable. Double D put his suit back on as the genius and the scam artist started to look on at the titanic struggle between Ed with the Ed-Sword and Evil Tim with the Harbinger. But, just as it looked like Ed was starting to push back Evil Tim's force and Evil Tim started to loose... Out of nowhere...

 _(Shatter!)_

the Ed-Sword shattered... Ed, Edd, and Eddy all looked on with shock and horror as the blade that was MADE to DESTROY Evil Tim and was told to have vast amounts of power in it was shattered into countless pieces. Evil Tim himself looked on in surprise for only a second, until it changed to a feeling of pride and victory. As the broken remnants of his sword hit the floor.. Ed fell down on his hands and knees with the handle of the once mighty sword in his hand. He was still looking down in shock as Tim stood over him triumphantly. Ed looked up at Evil Tim with a look of shock and despair as Evil Tim looked down at him and smirking under his mask, and before Ed could react Evil Tim kicked Ed in the chin with so much force it caused him to fly upwards through several more floors of the building.

Eddy and Double D looked on in shock as Evil Tim slowly turned his head back to them... As his eye started to glow brighter with power.

 _"It will be well for you to know... That I honed my skills in the gladiatorial pits of eternal suffering! In what you call HELL!"_

* * *

 **Top of the Beacon Tower:**

Cinder lands on her front and, as she slides, she pushes off the floor to get back on her feet and perform a back-handspring. Her smirk turns into a look of slight concern upon the sight of Pyrrha charging forward to slam her shield into Cinder's abdomen and push her over. As Cinder stumbles backwards, Pyrrha hits Cinder's right hand with the blunt end of her spear, then slashes Cinder's left hand with the spear's blade. She then spins around and slashes across Cinder's abdomen and legs.

Pyrrha spins around to attack again, but Cinder performs a backflip whilst kicking Pyrrha, with flames trailing behind her foot. The kick knocks Pyrrha into the air, and Pyrrha quickly rights herself. She flips her spear in her grip, holds it back, and then tosses it toward Cinder while firing the gun mechanism. Six fireballs appear around Cinder again, but they dissipate when Cinder backhands the spear away. Pyrrha's shield then flies toward her, and she hits it away, as well. After being momentarily distracted by the shield, Cinder returns her attention to Pyrrha and gains a look of slight surprise, then annoyance.

Pyrrha launches herself toward Cinder and puts her arms around her, tackling her. The two turn each other in mid-air, fighting to be the one on top. Upon their landing, the room fills with a white cloud. When the dust settles, Pyrrha has Cinder in a choke hold, and Cinder is barely managing to hold Pyrrha's spear away from her neck. The Dragon flies away, and Cinder's eyes begin glowing as she applies heat to the spear in her hands. Her grip tightens as she heats the spear more and more, staring over her shoulder at Pyrrha.

Upon hearing a loud screech, Cinder turns her gaze ahead and smirks, while Pyrrha gains a look of fear. While Pyrrha sets her focus on the Dragon that is flying toward the tower, Cinder finally snaps the spear's melted blade into pieces. Just before the Dragon slams its wing into the roof of Ozpin's office, Cinder elbows Pyrrha in the abdomen. The room fills with a green glow as the windows shatter and Pyrrha goes flying across the room. Giant cogs and debris come crashing down in the office, and the structure containing the CCT's transmitter falls to the ground outside, in pieces.

Pyrrha crawls toward her shield, while Cinder watches on from her position levitating off the floor with flame jetting from her feet. While looking for a way to distract Cinder, Pyrrha notices Ozpin's collapsed metal desk and uses her polarity to throw it at the corrupt Maiden, knocking her to the floor. She then quickly grabs her shield and rolls across the floor, sitting up on her knees and holding the shield up. With a burst of flame, Cinder throws the desk off of herself and levitates in the air.

Pyrrha rolls out of the way of two streams of fire that Cinder sends her way and attempts to block a third. However, the force of the third sends Pyrrha tumbling backward, and the floor momentarily catches fire while Pyrrha rolls to her feet. From behind the wall of flame, Pyrrha throws her shield at Cinder, who confidently backhands it away. She then looks up in surprise to see a multitude of giant cogs floating in the air around her. Using her polarity, Pyrrha directs her shield to knock Cinder's feet from beneath her and then slams a cog down on Cinder's abdomen to pin her to the floor. She calls her shield back to her arm, then brings the cogs together into a pile on top of Cinder. However, Cinder blasts them away with a powerful burst of fire, sending them in all directions. One of the cogs flies toward Pyrrha, who raises her shield to block, in vain. The force of the impact slams her into the remains of a wall, taking away the last of her Aura.

* * *

 **Beacon Other Floors:**

Ed woke up as he just found out he was on a higher floor, he quickly picked himself back up as he looked back down into the hole where he was launched from. Only for a dark hand to pop out of it and grab ahold of Ed's face, tossing him against the wall nearby as Ed fell back to the floor with his Aura depleted. Evil Tim levitated out of the hole as he stood on the floor, staring at Ed. But as Evil Tim raised up his hand that was burning with a purple fire, Double D in his suit suddenly popped out of the hole grabbing Evil Tim's fist and summoning enough strength to toss him into the opposite standing wall. Evil Tim picked himself up yet again as he turned around to face Double D hovering there and Eddy crawling out of the hole that was made. Evil Tim was about to pull out his scythe as suddenly, there was a gunshot that resonated through the air as Evil Tim felt a pain in his chest, he saw Eddy holding the Devil-Slayer in his hands as he pumped it and shot at Evil Tim yet again with the tiny silver pellets imbedding themselves into Evil Tim's flesh.

Eddy pumped the demon killing shotgun as he shot Evil Tim yet again sending him tumbling back, doing it again as the monster took a few steps back. Then again, then again, then again, and then again as Evil Tim was right over the ledge of the broken wall to the hard concrete ground. But as Eddy tried to fire once more... He heard a click as he pulled the trigger. The gun was empty. Evil Tim leaned forward once more as he looked at Eddy. Putting up his finger and shook his finger as his body was already starting to push the silver out. Eddy threw down the shotgun with a groan of anger as Evil Tim started to walk forward. But, only two steps in and Eddy instantly pulled air into his lungs once more, as he screamed straight at Evil Tim with everything he got. The soundwaves tore several dozen pieces of the building off as Evil Tim was seriously struggling against the soundwaves as he put his arms up and tried to march forward.

But the scream was just too much as he just couldn't take the sound blast any more and rocketed away from the building as he started to fly miles away. Eddy finally stopped screaming as he stood there, with Double D and Ed staring at amazement at their friend. Eddy slowly turned around, exhausted, looking at his friends. Waiting a few more moments, Eddy finally believed that he defeated Evil Tim. But, as the dust clouded around the room, Eddy looked back to see a shadow rise from the ground.

"Oh... You've GOT to be kidding me..." Said Eddy as the shadow came closer.

 _"I didn't come here to hear you whisper..."_ Said Evil Tim as he SUDDENLY popped from the smoke bloody and tattered as he yelled.

 _"I WANT TO HEAR YOU SCREAM!"_ As he suddenly lays several powerful punches on Eddy that threw him to the floor, already being knocked out by the astronomically powerful punches of the demon as Eddy lied there battered, bleeding, and bruised. Evil Tim wasted no time as he pulled out his scythe once again as he was about to finish the deed. But before he could strike down, he looked up to see Double D charge at him with his suit huge red and bulky as he marched forward, being in its fifteen foot tall Ed-Buster mode.

"Don't you DARE hurt him!" Yelled Double D as he threw a massive fist forward, but Evil Tim's only response to this was to effortlessly dodge the incoming blow as he quickly caught the mechanical fist, and with his mighty strength tore the massive fist off the suit as he quickly threw it aside and pulled out the Harbinger. Double D quickly tried to hit him yet again with his other fist but Evil Tim sliced that arm off with his scythe as he quickly stabbed the scythe right through Double D's suit. Luckily missing Double D as the dark lord held the mechanical suit up by just his scythe. Double D tried to charge up his concussive eye beam to blast at Evil Tim. But before he even could he tossed Double D out of the building as the massive Ed-Buster suit landed to the ground.

Ed, slowly picked himself up yet again. Bleeding from his shoulder from the steel beam from earlier and several other wounds that he was bleeding from. But Ed didn't let that stop him as he had a determined look on his face, holding his Mighty Flipper with both hands as he was staring down the demon. Evil Tim simply started to march over to him as always with his eye glowing even brighter then before.

* * *

 **At the Bottom of the Tower:**

On the ground below, Ruby and Weiss fight off Grimm.

"We've gotta hurry!" Yelled Ruby as they were fighting off Grimm while Weiss looks around for a moment, before casting a series of glyphs up the side of the tower.

"You can do this." Said Weiss as Ruby runs forward, then uses her Semblance to propel herself up to the first glyph. She then sprints up the wall, the glyphs propelling her forward and keeping her from falling off.

* * *

Cinder forms an obsidian bow in her hand. As she raises it up and draws back an obsidian arrow, Pyrrha charges forward, spins, and throws her shield at her. Cinder looses the arrow, which shatters upon impact with the side of the shield. However, as the fragments part ways above and below the shield, they glow orange and rejoin each other on the other side. The fragments melt into each other and cool into the shape of an arrow, which continues on its path directly into Pyrrha's ankle. Pyrrha collapses in pain. She attempts to pull herself to her feet, but the pain is too much. Both ends of the arrow break off, making removal impossible. She turns over onto her hands and knees as Cinder moves to stand in front of her.

"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours." Said Cinder as she kneels down and lifts Pyrrha's chin, staring into her eyes and smiling. "But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined."

"Do you believe in destiny?" Asked Pyrrha as Cinder frowns, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes."

Cinder stands back up and forms an obsidian bow and arrow again. She pulls back the arrow, lowering the bow to aim at her weakened opponent. Nearby, Ruby finally reaches the top of the tower, landing in a kneeling position. She looks upon the scene, seeing Pyrrha sitting with her eyes closed, accepting the fate that awaits her.

Ed started to fight Evil Tim as best as he could with his Mighty Flipper against the dark lords scythe. But it didn't take long for the weakened Ed to be beaten down by the incredibly powerful Evil Tim. Evil Tim viciously smacked Ed around as he started to draw more blood from the lovable lump. But Ed caught one of the demon's punches and held it back. As he pulled back his own fist and managed to hit Evil Tim in the face three times, punches that were strong enough to draw several drops of glowing purple blood from the demon. But Evil Tim smacks away one of Ed's incoming punches, as he pulled back his scythe and swing it upwards at Ed's face... Ed stumbled back in an excruciating amount of pain...

Ed could now understand what else was wrong besides the pain... He couldn't see out of his left eye... All he could see was red and black as he collapsed to the ground from all the pain as the monster stood over Evil Tim and raised his scythe for the final killing blow, swinging it down.

Cinder looses the arrow, which plants itself directly in the center of Pyrrha's chest. Ruby watches in horror as Pyrrha gasps in pain, the wound in her chest emitting a red glow. Cinder approaches her fallen foe and places a hand on Pyrrha's head, using her Maiden powers to flash incinerate her.

Pyrrha instantly ceases all movement and sound, her body glowing orange and then scattering as embers. Her headdress remains in Cinder's hand, and the villain drops it on the floor. This scene is reflected in Ruby's silver eyes, which widen in despair and become filled with tears. Ruby clenches her fists, curls her arms to her body, and then suddenly flings her arms out to the sides, beginning to levitate slightly off the ground. Brilliant white light flows from her eyes as she screams out the name of her dear friend.

"PYRRHAAAAAA!" Yelled Ruby in pure fury as a white light envelopes her, spreading out to the Dragon and Cinder.

"WHAT?!" Yelled Cinder in complete shock.

Just as Evil Tim's blade swung and it was just inches away from beheading Ed, a very bright light that came from the top of the tower illuminated through the broken windows and broken walls. The blade stopped as Evil Tim looked at this light in amazement. It only lasted a few more seconds... Until the light finally died. Evil Tim could actually feel that white light, it felt like it was burning into him like silver or some sort of holy relic. This was already a problem, another power that is IN REMANT that can actually hurt him...

The dark lord looked back down at the unconscious Ed, he was bleeding out... He was going to die from his blood loss eventually. He can just simply return and finish the job. He looked back out the broken wall as he walked out of it, quickly dissolving onto a murder of crows as the horde made their way up the tower and up to the top of the tower. As the crows reassembled into the demon, he looked around. And to his amazement and shock, he saw that the giant Grimm Dragon... Was frozen on the side of the tower remaining unmoving, but whatever it is that the Grimm was frozen it, was NOT ice. It was an alien substance even for him. But as Evil Tim looked over to the rest of the tower, he noticed two girls that took his attention. That witch that attained the powers of the Fall Maiden Cinder who was lying on the floor severally injured with much of her hair over her face. And that little girl that was the leader of that one team that annoyed Evil Tim... He believed her name was Ruby Rose.

She remained totally uninjured as she lied there unconscious like the other female. Evil Tim still wondered what could've done something like this. He looked at the women then back at the frozen Dragon. As he tried his best to put the pieces of the puzzle together. He looked back over to the Dragon and looked at it, holding out his claw-like finger as he dragged it across the ice-like substance. When he was finished, he looked as the tiny bits of it on his finger as he took a closer look at the material, unlike anything he's even seen before. But as he started to used his more enhanced form of vision. He was able to track the energy signature back to it's original host... Ruby Rose... He could see that the massive blast of energy came from HER. The seemingly innocent and powerless little girl.

He turned back to the unconscious girl, as he started to walk towards her. He needed to get rid of this possible threat as soon as possible... Or better yet, capture her and see if they can somehow harvest this power from her. As he finally stood over her, he crouched down as he was reaching his clawed hand down to grab Ruby. But, just as he was several inches away, a black blur quickly flew in out of nowhere and snatched the girl up as the blur already snatched up Ruby. Evil Tim looked over only to see the blur was already too far away into the distance for him to catch. He looked back over at where he expected to see Cinder, only to see an empty space where several dead leaves danced at where the woman last was...

It was no matter for Evil Tim as this time anyway... He knows the two were still alive anyway, he will hunt them down and take their power later. Evil Tim walked over to the edge of the building as he stared down at all the destruction that was laid to waste upon Beacon. Grimm and his own forces were still attacking... He simply looked on as the monster finally spoke.

 _"I am finished here, I shall capture them on a later date... But for now, I am done..."_ Said Evil Tim as he looked over Beacon once more in ruins, before his body devolved into a murder of crows once more as the crows flew off into the night sky.

The black blur that caught the Red Reaper flew her to a building that was nearby, as the one that saved her genially placed her on the ground... As a very familiar voice spoke to the unconscious girl.

"It's alright. I got ya, kiddo. I got ya." Said the scraggly voice of her uncle. Even though Ruby was unconscious, she could still subconsciously hear voices and sounds that were going on around her. There was a pause. Radio static can be heard in the background.

"*Sigh* Nothing." Said the voice of her father.

"Just turn it off. Without the CCT, there's no point." Said her uncle

"Communication down across the entire Kingdom, no way to contact the outside world... and Ozpin's still missing." Said her father.

"Yeah."

"This is bad, Qrow."

"Yeah, this is bad."

* * *

 **Later:** _..._

Ruby as asleep in an unfamiliar bed, wearing gray pajamas. Birds are tweeting and sunlight is streaming onto the wall behind the bed's headboard. After a few seconds, she wakes up and looks over to see her father asleep in a chair. She sits up and sighs quietly, causing Taiyang to stir awake.

"Ruby!" Yelled Taiyang as he gets up and runs to kneel by her bed. "You're awake!"

"Ugh... what happened?" Asked Ruby.

"Your uncle Qrow found you, unconscious. He got you out of there, though, and brought you home safe." Answered Taiyang as he looks down in thought for a split second, then Ruby looks at Taiyang.

"Wait! Yang! Is she alright!?"

"Uh... She's uh... she's gonna be alright. I think she's just... I think it's just gonna take some time for her to get used to things. She's too strong to let this stop her." Said Ruby's father as he covers his eyes for a moment, sniffling, then looks up, smiling. "I'm just glad to have my girls back at home."

"What happened to the school?! And Vale?! Were they able to clear out the Grimm? And that Evil guy's forces?"

"Things at Vale are under control, but the school... It's... it's not that simple. That thing, whatever it is, doesn't seem to be dead. Don't get me wrong, you did a number on it. But it's not disappearing. It's... kind of... frozen. I know that doesn't sound too bad, but it keeps attracting more Grimm to the school." Responded Taiyang.

"And for the other monsters..." Said Taiyang as he rubbed the back of his head for a second. "They left... But they all returned back to that fortress in the middle of the Emerald forces... Vale and the rest of the Kingdoms are trying to think of a way to deal with it as we speak..."

"I did... what?" Asked Ruby confused as Taiyang responded with a "Hmm?"

"You said I did a number on it. What do you mean?" Asked Ruby making her question more clear.

"I... Look that's not important right now. We can talk about it later. Things are just... kind of a mess."

"It's always a mess." Said a scruff voice as Ruby and Taiyang look to see Qrow suddenly standing in the room, near the door. He finishes off the contents of his flask before continuing.

"Mind if we have a minute?" Asked Qrow.

"What, I can't stay here?!" Asked Taiyang angrily.

"Tai. Please." Said Qrow a little more calmly, as Taiyang stands up, sighs, and then leans in to kiss Ruby on the forehead.

"I'm glad you're alright." Said Taiyang as he starts walking away. "I'll go make us some tea."

Taiyang glares at Qrow on the way out, but the latter doesn't appear to care. As Qrow approaches Ruby's bed, he grabs the chair and drags it with him. He then spins it around to face the bed and sits in it with a significant slouch, crossing one leg over the other.

"So, how you feeling?" Asked Qrow.

"Um... I kind of hurt... all over." Responded Ruby as Qrow chuckles under his breath.

"That makes sense, after what you did." Said Qrow as he crosses his arms.

"You guys keep saying that! That I did something! What are you talking about?!" Asked Ruby upset and confused. Qrow uncrosses his arms and legs, leaning forward in the chair. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I ran up the side of the tower, and when I got to the top, I...*Gasp!* Pyrrha! Is she...?" Asked Ruby as Qrow looks down and shakes his head.

"She's gone." Replied Qrow.

"I... " Ruby stuttered as tears fill her eyes. "I... I got to the top... And I saw Pyrrha... And Cinder..." Said Ruby angrily as she grips her blanket, tears falling onto it. "And then everything went white!"

"Anything else?"

"I remember..." Said Ruby wiping the tears from her eyes. "My head hurting."

"The night you met Ozpin, what was the first thing he said to you?" Asked Qrow.

"I... I don't know. I think it was something about..." Said Ruby.

"Silver eyes. That's an extremely rare trait." Said Qrow.

"So?"

"You're special, Ruby. And not in the "Daddy loves his special angel" kind of way. You're special the same way your mom was. Remnant's full of legends and stories, some of them true, some made up. But there's one Oz told me from a very long time ago. Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see, the creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered, were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down. Heh. It's a ridiculous story." Said Qrow as he looked down for a moment, but then looked back up at his niece.

"Actually, right before I was going to save you... That demon Evil Tim stood on the tower after your little episode... It looked like he wanted something from you... I don't know why, but if he's anything as dark as the Grimm are, I'd say he saw you as a threat. Your silver eyes HURT him..." Said Qrow as he glanced down for a moment.

"But... I really doubt someone like that is concerned with you, for now... He's already dealing with some other stuff since he made his presence really known. Ya know, dealing with the Grimm and the Kingdom's militaries..."

"But... you think that I might be..." Asked Ruby as Qrow chuckles.

"Well, a giant monster is currently frozen on top of Beacon Tower. And you're here, safe in bed." Said Qrow as he gets to his feet and walks over to a window, leaning on the sill and staring outside.

"Wait, wait, how did you know what Ozpin said to me... the night we met?" Asked Ruby.

"All those missions I go on... all the times I'm away in some far-off place... it's been for Ozpin. But he's missing now. Something's been set in motion. With Oz gone, I'll have to pick up where he left off."

"And what could I do? If I'm so special, then I can help, right?" Asked Ruby.

"You really wanna help? Get some rest. You're in no condition to go anywhere right now." Said her uncle as he starts heading to the door. "Besides, our enemy's trail leads all the way to Haven. That'd be quite a trip for a pipsqueak like you." Said Qrow as he winks.

"Catch ya later, kiddo." Said Qrow as he finally leaves. Ruby sits alone for a while. She looks at the window that Qrow looked out of, then stares at herself in a mirror hanging on the wall across from her bed.

 _Minutes later..._

Ruby slowly opens up her door as she slowly walks down the hallway to her sisters room. The wooden floor boards creek below her feet as she slowly walks. But as she finally made her way to her sisters room... She saw someone sitting outside it, he was a big guy who was sitting in a chair right besides the door. He was wearing a green jacket, he had red hair, and had a bandage over his shoulder, and his head... Covering his left eye. He was staring at the ground depressed. Ruby stared at him for another moment until, she finally recognized him as she said.

"Ed?..." The boy quickly looked up and started at Ruby with surprise.

"Ruby? Your awake!" Said Ed smiling as he stood back up and held out his arms. Ruby, with tears in her eyes, without even hesitating ran up to Ed and hugged him.

"Your okay!" Said Ruby as she was hugging her kind friend as they pulled away.

"But you look hurt and..." Ruby looked up to see the white bandage covering Ed's left eye. "What happened to your eye?" Asked Ruby as Ed solemnly placed his hand to the bandage. Ed remained silent a little longer as he said.

"It was..." Ed trailed off as he put his hand were his injured eye was on his face. "Just... I-I'm sorry, I just don't want to talk about it..." Said Ed as he trailed off once more. Not wanting to push him for any additional information that she might become even more upset about... She looked at Ed as she nodded her head sadly. But that was until she grew an expression of realization on her face as she turned back to him.

"Ed, what happened to your team? Double D and Eddy?" Asked Ruby as Ed continued to look down solemnly... Ed like Ruby remained silent a little longer until he finally spoke.

"Eddy... After the fall of Beacon... Weiss' dad came to take her away. Eddy was still healing up from all his injuries, but that didn't stop him as he tried everything he could to stop Weiss' dad from taking her back to Atlas... He forced his way out of the hospital bed and used a walker to fight his way out of the hospital. He managed to find Weiss and, started trying to talk her dad into staying. But when he said no and even started telling Eddy to leave... Eddy yelled at him and demanded that Weiss stay and even said how much he loved her... And never wanted to be away from her again... *Sigh*" Ed stopped and sighed as he placed his hand on his forehead.

"What!? Weiss left!?" Asked Ruby in shock.

"Weiss' dad for bayed Eddy from coming anywhere near Weiss again or Weiss' family, or he'll have Eddy thrown in jail... Eddy refused he said he'd take his chances, but Weiss calmed him down, convincing him to do as her dad says... She then left. There was footage of those Atlas robots attacking innocent people, everyone's afraid and don't know who to trust... I guess that's why Weiss' dad came for her... Since then, Eddy's been staying at Jaune's house with Nora and Ren for now... Along with Kevin, Jonny, and Rolf..." Said Ed as he finished and Weiss had a somber look on her face.

"... What about Double D?" Asked Ruby as Ed's face just turned more somber, he stood there in silence once again. As he finally spoke.

"Double D... He was still in a really big fight with Eddy and didn't want to talk to him... He left me and Eddy notes and told both of us he was leaving..." Ruby looked back up at Ed with a surprise and shock in her expression.

"What? That doesn't make sense! Why would he leave like th-"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Yelled Ed frightening Ruby a bit. But quickly calming down as he took a deep breath and repeated what he said.

"I don't know...All the note said is that he will come back for us when he tries his best to remake that machine..." Ruby stood there and stared at Ed for another moment looking at Ed, until the girl spoke and asked.

"Is... Is Yang in there?" Asked Ruby pointing to the room as Ed simply nodded his head. Yang in response was about to reach for the door handle, but her hand was halted by Ed when he quickly grabbed her wrist genially and stopped her.

"Just...*Sigh* Just be prepared..." Said Ed as Ruby in response asked.

"Why are you here?..."

"... I'm never going to leave her side again." Said Ed solemnly, as he let go of Ruby's wrist as she opened up the door and looked inside. Yang sits alone in a spare bedroom, staring out a window. Her remaining piece of Ember Celica rests on the nightstand next to the bed. Ruby stands in the doorway.

 **"** Yang?" Ruby waits for a moment, but when she receives no response from Yang, she turns to leave.

"Ruby." Said Yang as Ruby turns back around, and Yang turns her head to look at her younger sister, tears now in her eyes. Ruby runs over and hugs her.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Said Ruby.

"But I'm not." Said Yang grimly as Ruby frowns and releases the hug.

"It's all gone - the school, Penny, Pyrrha, and..." Yang looks at her severed arm.

"Yang, I already asked Ed about Eddy and Double D... He told me about what happened to Weiss... Where is Bl-" Ruby wasn't even able to finish her sentence as Yang interrupted her.

"Blake ran! Sun saw her go. After we got to the city, she just... ran!" Said Yang angrily.

"But... why!?" Asked Ruby.

"I don't know... and I don't care."

"There has to be a reason she-" Ruby was interrupted once more.

"No, there doesn't! Sometimes bad things just happen, Ruby!"

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Ruby.

"You can do whatever you want. I'm gonna lie here." Said Yang sadly.

"Yang..." Ruby reached out.

"Just leave me alone." Said Yang as Ruby then slowly leaves the room, but she pauses in the doorway, looking over her shoulder to say one last thing.

"I love you." Yang doesn't even respond as she leaves, Ruby leaves the door open as she walked away with Ed still standing there in the door frame with his arms crossed and a somber look on his face. No more the goofy untarnished dunderhead everyone knew and loved, now nothing more then a depressed individual with a black cloud hanging over his head... Like his girlfriend. Ed stands in the doorway a little while longer looking at Yang sitting in her bed and facing her head away.

Ed quietly grabs the doorknob as he slowly starts to close the door, but before he closes it he left it open a crack to look at Yang once more.

"I love you too, Yang... And I'm not leaving you..." Yang stayed silent as Ed looked on in sadness... As he finally shut the door. A leaf falls from the tree outside Yang's window and slowly drifts to the ground. Over time, the ground becomes covered in snow.

* * *

 **Patch, Later:**

Ruby steps outside of her home, wearing a backpack, and quietly shuts the front door.

"Hey." Said Jaune as Ruby looked over to see Eddy and Jaune standing there.

"Are... You all packed up?" Asked Eddy.

"Hey, guys. Yeah, I thinks I'm packed with everything I need. Haven's a long way to go." Responded Ruby.

"Pff... Long road trips, I'm pretty sure we can handle it." Said Eddy.

"I know. It's the only way we have." Said Jaune.

"Are you sure you guys want to come along?" Asked Ruby.

"The journey will be perilous, and whether we'll find answers at the end is entirely uncertain." Said Ren as Ruby looked over to see Ren, Nora, Rolf, Kevin, and Jonny standing there.

"But we wouldn't be here if we weren't up for it." Said Nora as Ruby scanned all the aliens of Earth... As she asked.

"All you guys are aliens, this doesn't have to be your problem you know... You can leave if you want to." Said Ruby.

"No, I don't think so. Even though this isn't our world... That doesn't mean we aren't going to help you." Said Eddy.

"Three haired Ed-Boy is right! We must stop this plight as it's SOURCE! And Rolf is insistent about tagging along." Said Rolf.

"We aren't leavin'... We're gonna stick with you until we finish this thing." Said Kevin.

"Not to mention get some answers, right buddy?" Said Jonny as he spoke to his friend Plank. Ruby smiled as all of them as she said.

"Thanks, guys..."

"Then let's get started." Said Jaune as the four begin their long trek, down the road leading away from Taiyang's home.

"A smaller, more honest soul... It's true that a simple spark can ignite hope, breathe fire into the hearts of the weary. The ability to derive strength from hope is undoubtedly mankind's greatest attribute. Which is why I will focus all of my power... to snuff it out. How does it feel, knowing that all of your time and effort has been for nothing? That your guardians have failed you? That everything you've built will be torn down before your very eyes? Your faith in mankind was not misplaced. When banded together, unified by a common enemy, they are a noticeable threat. But divide them, place doubt into their minds, and any semblance of power they once had will wash away. Of course, they won't realize it at first. Like you, they'll cling to their fleeting hope, their aspirations. But this is merely the first move. So you send your guardians, your Huntsmen and Huntresses, and when they fail and you turn to your smaller soul, know that you send her to the same pitiful demise."

An ominous-looking stone stairway lined with dark, purple crystals. The camera pans up revealing a figure in black overlooking a barren wasteland.

"This is the beginning of the end, Ozpin... And I can't wait to watch you burn." Said the Grimm woman as she turned her head as her eyes glow ominously as she makes an evil grin.

* * *

 _"I was once a gladiator... A gladiator of not only another planet, but another plain of existence entirely... In the burning wasteland of a demention called the Neatherrealm, I was one of the lower casts of demons... Like any other sentient race of creatures, or humans in general... There was a cast system. Those at the very bottom were the lowest cast of demons who were enslaved by higher cast demons to do dangerous and arduous tasks. They cannot die, but they live in agony, fighting for the amusement of the upper casts just to get respect and attention. Many of them don't even recieve. I was one of those demons... I fought in the gladiatorial pits and would be a champion. Soon, I would gain enough respect and glory from the spectators, that I was set free. But I still wished for my brothers and sisters to be relieved of their suffering... I soon started to give out speeches and started rallies, preaching what I believed, that all creatures of whatever race or origin, should be treated as equal. O'BeefDip chief among them. I soon made my way to the rulers of Hell. And started to plead my case to them..."_

 _"I soon told them of my plans to negotiate with the lush and lively world known as Earth... The Earth Realm. They refused, said that it was not worth the trouble. But as I assembled my followers, someone on Earth coincidentally casted an summoning spell. A portal, that would be the responsibility of three of my greatest enemies... I and my followers soon made our way to the Earth realm. As we approached the humans, we came in peace. I tried to explain that all we wanted was to form an alliance and share the glory of the planet Earth together... What a naïve fool I once was... Because of solely off of our appearance alone, they attacked us. I watched in horror as they started to viciously slaughter my peaceful followers and tried to murder me in the process..."_

 _"That's when I figured out that peace is completely ineffectual and for weak fools... I have tried to follow peace my whole life after the gladiatorial arena, it has led to nothing but more pain and suffering. I now know that none can truly be trusted unless they follow their one true lord and master... Me, never the less I returned to Earth with an army of demons. We swarmed the planet and have fought for several years, turning the once lush planet my people followed me and died for, turned into a dead planet. The humans no doubt fought back... So I set in motion the events that would lead to their extinction... Drought. Famine. Disease. And my own wrath... This would wipe out all the humans, but would turn Earth into a horrible wasteland, not unlike that of Hell. I soon defeated my three enemies, but now, that world was dead, and so were many of my forces..."_

 _"I was lost, and did not know what to do next... Yet."_

A dark man was standing over the railing of a black building as grey clouds were in the sky and heavy rain was drizzling all over the man as a blast of lightning struck.

 _(KAZAP!)_

 _"I came to this new world, a world much different from the last one... But still, being a new world I can conquer with an Iron Fist... And make sure all the blood my people spilt in the past because of my regime... Won't be in vain... And for my enemies out there..."_

 _(CRACK! BOOM!)_

Evil Tim stared off into the distance, on a chapel at the top of his huge fortress with his glowing purple eye glowing and the heavy rainfall still drizzling over his body.

 _"I will make sure, if they or any other fool decides to get in my way..."_

 _(KAZAP!)_

 _"Expect to be eradicated, and as for my three mortal enemies. Even if they are not the same ones who tormented me, I will make sure each one of them, dies."_ Said Evil Tim looking out as his eye continues to glow with purple steam rising from it.

* * *

 **Patch:**

Qrow is watching Ruby, Eddy, and their friends continuing on their journey. He then holds up Ozpin's cane, before jumping from the cliff. A crow takes his place and flies towards Ruby's group. Meanwhile, watching Qrow and the group from a distance, was Baron Samedi and Tiburon Akheilos. Baron looked on with his binoculars as Tiburon stood there with his arms crossed.

 **A/N: Well, here it is, Chapter 45... I gotta tell you, this may have been the hardest chapter I made, or maybe I was just very busy at the time making it seem for me like it was a hard chapter to write. Anyway, I know some of you won't be happy with some of the decision's I've made. Mainly killing off Pyrrha, there are several reasons why I killed off Pyrrha like in RWBY. I'm still trying to stick close to the RWBY story line and not stray away from it too much... So just in case something like this has a drastic effect that can appear later on, I won't be straying in a completely different direction from the story. I know it's still a FanFiction and I can still keep Pyrrha alive if I wanted to, but I decide not to. Besides I see it as a huge lesson and milestone for Jaune to overcome to improve as a character and evolve from this tragedy, sure it's sad. But not everyone get's a happy ending. I was also juggling around the idea of Ed being severally injured by Evil Tim and everyone thinking that Ed is dead, but I decided not to do that. Oh, and if your wondering what Cartoon Network show "WaterHazard" came from, he's just one of Ben 10's aliens.** **S** **o as always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	45. The New Journey

**A/N: This chapter take place during "The Next Step". Enjoy.**

 **Salem's Domain:**

A pool of black slime in a dark red and purple land. A large paw emerges from within the slime and a Beowolf gradually crawls out, slime sliding off of it and onto the ground.

Several more dipictions of Beowolves and other Grimm being 'born' out of such pools. The land that surrounds it is mostly dark and desolate land made up of red ground, purple crystals, and a red and black clouded sky.

From the place windows in the middle of the area, Mercury and Emerald are looking out a window, watching from inside a high building. Emerald has her hand to her mouth while Mercury seems slightly disgusted. A gloved hand appears between two purple crystal formations and snaps its fingers.

A large windowed room, at the center of which is a long purple, crystal table. Four people sit at the table with seven chairs. One of them is Cinder. Emerald and Mercury move away from the window.

A man was sitting across from Cinder, Arthur Watts. He is looking at his Scroll.

Next is the man to Cinder's right, Tyrian. He sits in a crouch casually on his chair, resting his arms on his knees.

Across from Tyrian is Hazel. His arms are crossed, and he looks asleep.

Cinder sits quietly, while Mercury and Emerald move to her side. Emerald nudges Mercury out of her way so that she can be directly next to Cinder.

"Yes, yes, keep your posse in check." Said Watts as Mercury grunts and makes a move toward Watts, but Emerald holds him back.

"You hear that? Silence." Said Watts as Hazel gives Watts an unimpressed sideways glance.

"I've half a mind to thank the little girl that bested you." Said Watts.

"If I were you, I'd hunt her down. Hehe... Find her and, well, she took your eye, didn't she?" Tyrian said as Cinder only stares at Tyrian while he cackles at her. Cinder tries to speak but only manages to make quiet exhaling noises. Emerald leans in to hear her.

"Pathetic. Why did you even—" But Watt's was interrupted as the sound of a heavy metal door were unlatched. The doors open and everyone stands just before Salem enters. She glides alongside the table with soft footsteps before reaching the head of it, jewels jangling from her hair. Salem stops, facing away from them and toward a candle and crystal display.

"Watts." Said Salem as Watts straightens, looking toward her.

"Do you find such malignance necessary?" Asked Salem as she gestures for all to sit down.

"I apologize, ma'am. I'm not particularly fond of failure." Said Watts as he and Salem sit simultaneously.

"Then I see no reason for your cruelty towards young Cinder. She's become our Fall Maiden, destroyed Beacon Tower, and most importantly, killed dear Ozpin. So I'm curious, to what failures are you referring?" Asked Salem.

"Well, the girl with the Silver Eyes." Said Watts as he then tugged at his collar as he said. "And, the Evil Tim creature..."

"Yes. We've dealt with their kind before. How is it a novice was able to best one of us?" Asked Hazel. "And we probably should keep the demon high on our priorities... If it was able to resurrect the dead and raise a dark fortress from the ground itself... He can be considered a note worthy threat."

"My thoughts exactly. Even without her new power, it should have been effortless." Said Watts as he put his hands together.

"And I believe Cinder WAS the one who believed it was a good idea to bring a dark alien here from another universe, playing with powers she didn't understand." Said Watts looking over at Cinder as the damaged woman glared at him.

"It is because of the Maiden's power. Make no mistake, Cinder, you hold the key to our victory. But your newfound strength brings with it a crippling weakness. Which is why you will remain by my side as we continue your treatment." Said Salem as Cinder is unhappy about this and lowers her head. Emerald looks at her in sympathy.

"And as for this creature 'Evil Tim'... He is no big concern of ours right now, we shall continue on as planned. We shall only consider him a threat if he decides to make any moves against us... Though it will still be in my consideration, wither we should form an alliance with him." Said Salem as everyone stared at her with varying degrees of surprised looks from moderately surprised to hardly noticeably surprised.

"Umm, Ma'am. If you don't mind me asking... Why would you consider this demon as a worthy potential ally?" Asked Watts.

"He has supernatural dark abilities that gives him powers... Not unlike that of the Maidens, the Silver Eyes, or even myself. An ally who can resurrect the deceased and command them to do his bidding? Create an endless army of the undead and a warlord that can plan and strategize? Those are very worthy traits." Said Salem as Cinder started to frown a little less as Watts gave a bit of an annoyed look.

"However..." Everyone looked back at Salem. "He is just as much as a potential ally as he is a potential threat." Salem looked over as Cinder with a bit of a killer glare as Cinder scared, looked away.

"Cinder, you were the one who brought him here in the first place... If he turns out to be a worthy ally, I shall reward you..." Cinder looked back up at her master with an unsure expression.

"But, if he turns out to be a threat to us, and stand in our way for whatever reason... You shall be punished. Are we clear?..." Cinder looked at her master for a moment, before she nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good, not then. Dr. Watts, you are to take Cinder's place and meet with our informant in Mistral." Said Salem turning to Watts.

"Very good." Replied Watts.

"Tyrian, I want you to continue your hunt for the Spring Maiden." Said Salem turning to Tyrian.

"Hahahahaha, Gladly." Replied Tyrian.

"And Hazel, I'm sending you to the leader of the White Fang. Adam Taurus has arranged the meeting. The boy continues to prove loyal. Ensure that Sienna Khan feels the same. Don't forget to meet up with the leader of the Red Caps as well, Robin Redcap Senior and his son. As for them, ensure the same thing." Said Salem.

"As you wish." Replied Hazel as Cinder raises a finger. Emerald fails to notice this gesture for a moment.

"Oh!" Said Cinder as Emerald leans in to hear her. Cinder rasps into her ear. Emerald straightens.

"Speak, child." Said Salem.

"She wants to know… What about the girl?... And the monster?" Asked Emerald.

"What about her? Seems to me that this is Cinder's problem, not ours. And as for Cinder's mistake of bringing a Warlord demon to our world, that's on her hands as well." Said Watts as Cinder slams her fist onto the table and glares at Watts, who grins at her.

"That's enough. Tyrian?" Asked Salem turning to the man.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Spring can wait. Find the girl that did this to Cinder." Said Salem as Tyrian giggles elatedly and claps.

"And bring her to me." Said Salem as Tyrian freezes, groans disappointedly, pouts for a second, then looks back up at Salem with an acquiescent shrug.

"Because of your efforts, Beacon has fallen. And Haven will be next." Said Cinder as she then looked down and thought out loud silently.

"And if not for the additional reinforcements of Evil Tim..." Said Salem as everyone stood up as Salem looked back up.

"I will have a civil discussion with Evil Tim myself, no representatives, and no tricks..." Said Salem as everyone looked at her surprised, including Tyrian.

"What!? But my lady! It could be dangerous to face a creature like that on your own! If he even lays a FINGER on you I shall cut him up into a thousand tiny pieces!" Yelled Tyrian as Salem glanced at him.

"I won't be traveling there physically, I will have one of my workers transmit a... How you say 'Long distance call'..." Said Salem as Tyrian took a few deep breaths, as he calmed down. That's when Tyrian snickers at Cinder and points to his left eye.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Eye for an eye! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Tyrian maniacally as Cinder grits her teeth.

* * *

 **Fortress of Darkness:**

 _"The Ed's are still out there... We already know where one is, where one is heading, but the last one still remains a mystery..."_ Said Evil Tim as he and Baron O'BeefDip were walking beside the massive tower behind the walls at the bottom of the tower to keep out any threats and/or attackers.

 _"Don't worry my lord, we shall track down the last one. And as for the other two, we will simply send our most skilled and powerful men on the job to hunt them down and bring them to us. Not to forget about the girl with the White Eyes as well..."_ Said Baron as the two kept walking until they reached the very front gates of the fortress and looked off into the distance.

 _"Jib, use the new technology we acquired to monitor all Remnant based communications for any sign of communication between the Ed's. To track down Double D, and keep a close eye on the other two before we strike..."_ Said Evil Tim through his earpiece.

 _"My lord..."_ Said O'BeefDip as he and Evil Tim looked on into the distance, only to see Atlas forces coming over the horizon and storming towards Evil Tim's base. Tanks, Bullheads, Atlasian Airships, ground troops, Atlasian Knights, and, Paladins were all prepared to storm the fortress.

 _"Hmm... Foolish humans, I shall deploy our defense forces."_ Said Baron with a smile on his face.

 _"That will be unnecessary O'BeefDip. Not when we can engage our enemy, with NEW found might..."_ Said Evil Tim as he gestured to the top of his tower, where in the middle of it were four massive cannons that were sitting at all four sides of the tower.

That's when the cannon that was facing the army angled downwards, as it started to charge up with green energy. Evil Tim smiled under his mask as the weapon finally arrived to it's climax as it blasted a powerful green beam of energy forward. The Atlas forces attempted their very best to dodge the beam, but when it hit the ground in the middle of the assault army. Like some sort of powerful magnetic push, it started to pull all Atlas forces including ground troops into a big pile that consisted of Tanks, Aircraft, Robots, ground troops, and even the giant Airship. But just as the field successfully sucked all the artillery and soldiers into a large pile.

Until, it exploded and scattered and ravaged the army hundreds of miles away with the force of a ten kiloton explosion that ravaged the forest and the nearby Beacon. Soon after, the forest that surrounded the fortress was completely razed to the ground, and Beacon was even more demolished then before. Looking like the aftermath of a nuclear detonation.

At the upper floor of the Fortress of Darkness, in Evil Tim's throne room, Evil Tim sits on his throne as he talks to Ironwood with his Scroll that he was holding up to his face.

 _"A new power dominates your world. Any further attempts to attack, will be met with GREATER FORCE! Your leaders should be advised, that the Fusion Cannons that I have acquired from my generous benefactors have enough firepower to annihilate any populated area of my choosing... I would in all likely hood set my sights on your Kingdom's capital. For starters..."_ Said Evil Tim as Ironwood was sitting at his desk with an unkempt shirt scraggily beard.

"Okay, I understand. What do you want?" Asked Ironwood annoyed and a bit angered.

 _"Nothing, General Ironwood. Me and my forces mean no harm to your world. We merely desire a place to call home."_ Said Evil Tim as Baron O'BeefDip walked in.

 _"_ No offense 'Evil Tim', but I'm having a tough time accepting all this. Since you seemed so bent on attacking Beacon, and the City of Vale when they were already under attack by another groups of terrorists, the White Fang, and the Grimm. How can you explain that away?"

 _"General Ironwood, I admit that war brings out the worst in me. But my conflict with the Ed's is all that is true, I only want the Ed's, I hold no trifle against you."_ Said Evil Tim sounding censer as O'BeefDip started to evilly smile.

 _"Now that my one and only goal is clear, that is to capture the Ed's for their crimes against me and my regime. My only wish is to co-exist on this planet with your kind... Peacefully..."_ Said Evil Tim as he smiled evilly under his mask.

 _"Together General Ironwood, I believe that you and I can make that dream a reality."_ Said Evil Tim as he hung up the Scroll leaving the stressed Ironwood sitting at his table silently. Evil Tim stood up from his throne, as he started to walk down the massive hallway with Baron O'BeefDip giving a round of applause.

"Very convincing my lord, I almost believed you myself..." Said Baron as he followed his master to the elevator that was nearby.

 _"Remnant is MY planet now, Baron."_ Said Evil Tim as the two villains boarded the elevator.

 _"By the way, how are our benefactors doing on their progress in delivering our new products?"_ Asked Evil Tim as the elevators doors closed and started to move down a couple of floors.

"They are in fact almost done. With the technology they provide for us, we will become even mightier then we were before."

 _"And how is the 'patient' doing?"_

"Last I checked, Doctor Oceanica was making final preparations, on our new and improved... 'Assassin'..." Said Baron.

 _"He better not fail on the next mission I have assigned for him..."_ Said Evil Tim with an angry tone as the elevator reached its destination.

Another area of the tower, a large and seriously burnt up man was lying on a medical table, barely breathing as Oxford Oceanica was hovering over the burnt man as he was applying on the mask and making final connections between the new parts of the new breathing machine for the man.

"Oaky... Now just the final touch and, voila!" Said Oxford as he took a step or two back to admire his creation.

The man lying on the table stood around eight feet tall, he was bulky, covered in head to toe in laceration scars and burn scars, he had thick black pants on along with black boots, he was bald, he was wearing no shirt except for the hand glove that was on his left hand, pipes were running in and out of his neck and connected to the black metallic face mask that was on his face that covered his mouth and his nose, and finally his right arm was replaced with a large metallic arm. Unlike being in the shape of a normal human hand, it was a metallic mess with gears and moving parts everywhere on it.

The man started to open up his glazed over eyes, as he groaned and picked himself up to look around. Only to see Oxford standing over him and smiling at him.

"Hey there big guy, easy there, you had a pretty rough experience... how do ya feel?" Asked Oxford.

"Wha?... What the-... Oxford...?" Asked the man in a deeper voice then his original one.

"Yeah, in the flesh." Smiled Oxford as he turned back to his tools as he started to arrange them.

"I was... Blown up... And my- *Gasp*!" The man looked over to see that his right arm was replaced with a mechanical replacement. As he held it up and looked at it, he was baffled.

"MY ARM! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ARM!?" Yelled the man as he then slowly narrowed his glazed over eyes angrily. "Ed..."

"You were defiantly burned to a crisp, I honestly don't know HOW you lost your arm there. From the marking, I originally thought it was from some giant Grimm... But, since you said Ed. I guess we now know who did it." Said Oxford as he was still organizing his medical tools as the man used his left hand to reach for his mask and feel it.

"Good thing the troops found you." Oxford Said.

"*Gasp*!... I'm... I'm hideous..."

"Using the best resources we have, I managed to keep you stable and even craft you a new robotic and adaptive arm. Based on the weapons of Hunters. I did manage to fix up the rest of you, but your lungs? Yeesh..." Said Oxford as Salty Sam changed his position on the lab table and sat upright.

"But, luckily I was able to craft a breathing machine for you. Had to cut you open and place several pipes and wires in there... But, your alive."

"... Take it off." Growled Sam.

"Can't."

"What?! What the hell does that mean!?"

"No mask. No breathing." Said Oxford as Salty Sam stood up from the table.

"I'm, a freak!" Yelled Sam as he looked at his mechanical arm, which had four long, sharp, metallic fingers emerge from his arm. One slightly shorter thumb and longer fingers. each being around the size of an average human arm.

"...What about Evil Tim's magic? Can't that just heal me up easily?" Asked Salty Sam turning to the doctor.

"Well, actually since you failed in your last mission. And returned in a near death state, Evil Tim refused to lend any help at all." Said Oxford trying to tell his patient the news in a very carefully worded way, so he wouldn't get even more angry.

"What?... No... NO!" Yelled Sam as he grabbed the lab table he was just laying on, tore it from the ground and tossed it at the wall.

"Okay look, just CALM DOWN... Look, I know this is devastating. But your lucky to even be alive. If not for me you'd be-" But Oxford stopped as he was stunned with fear as Salty Sam glared at the doctor.

"Where... Is... Evil Tim?"

On another floor of the fortress, a large room with a tall ceiling showed four giant machines sticking out of the tower that resembled colossal cannons. Dozens of corpses were walking around with new equipment form their 'benefactors'. Corpses carrying crates of highly advanced weapons and tools along with dragging in large machinery. In the middle of the room, stood a massively large arching machine that resembled Double D's original transport machine, but it stood around thirty five feet tall in the massive room. The machine was activated as a large blue portal was opened with tentacle alien creatures, corpses, Daniel, and Jib were carrying in alien-like weaponry such as creates of weapons and helpful devices. And moving in heavy artillery manually like tanks and aircraft.

In front of the portal machine, stands Evil Tim and one of the creatures that stood a bit taller then the others. Two other members of the tentacle creatures race were standing beside the taller one, wearing armor and holding alien rifles in their hands. Each alien stood around seven feet tall, they had large human-like hands with black nails, two sharp toes on their feet, six squid-like tentacles on their backs, horns on their backs, horns on their heads, four white eyes, insect-like mouths, and two small tentacles on their necks.

 _"Those Fusion cannons you provided for me, are working absolutely stellar."_ Complemented Evil Tim as he was looking at the alien creature in front of him.

"Would you expect anything less from the Abductors? Our entire culture is built around scientific advancement, cutting large chunks of planets out and taking them away for experimentation." Said the lead Abductor as they started to walk.

"For years, we have delved all our energy into discovering all the secrets of the universe and the existence of different life forms. Not to mention making our profits with weapon sales, such as you." Said the lead Abductor as the two kept walking.

 _"Still I must admit this technology of yours is impressive... I am indeed looking forward to seeing what else it is capable of. Just like old times... Hehehe."_ Said Evil Tim

"Old times? Just like when we donated weapons to you? And the population of Earth life-forms and resources you offered us became less and less because of your war?" Asked the alien leader angrily.

 _"True, but back in our universe, me and my Regime were still at war with those wretched humans. And I understand how far you are willing to trust me now, by coming to another universe just to give me more of your advanced artillery for war."_

"We were skeptical at first to be honest. But we were interested in this new world you told us about. We already sent advanced scouters to scan this planet, and I must say, we are very interested in 'sampling' this planet." Said the alien leader as Evil Tim smiled under his mask.

 _"That is only the beginning, Dust, Aura, Grimm, Faunus, and much more of these unique resources, discoveries, and life forms are in your future if you keep supplying me with necessary weaponry."_

"Only as long as you keep to our promise." Said the Abductor leader as the two stopped and faced each other.

 _"Do not worry my friend... I assure you will get your reward the second I conquer this planet."_ Said Evil Tim as the two leaders nodded in agreement. The alien leader turned and walked away along with his two body guards as Evil Tim stood there, and looked over the artillery that was still being delivered through the large portal. As he stood there observing, he could hear several foot steps approaching him from behind. As the dark lord turned around he saw all his top minions approaching him. Consisting of Jib, Baron O'BeefDip, Oxford Oceanica, Daniel Robitaille, and a newly mutilated Salty Sam.

 _"Ahh... I am delighted that you could all show up."_ Said Evil Tim looking over his henchmen.

"Evil Tim..." Growled Salty Sam as Evil Tim turned his head to him with a deadpanned expression in his eye.

"Why didn't you heal me?... I know you can do that so why-"

 _"It's because you've failed me too many times already."_ Said Evil Tim coldly as Salty Sam glanced at his missing arm and back at him master.

"Bu-But master, I can't just be left like this! My arm is missing! My skin is burnt to a crisp! And I need to wear this damn mask or else I stop breathing! You can heal m-"

 _"No."_ Interrupted Evil Tim as he continued to speak. _"Consider yourself to be the luckiest henchmen I've EVER had in my ranks, Salty Sam. You have already returned to me once empty handed after your first encounter with this version of Ed, now you've not only come back empty handed, but you returned to me near death! Count your blessings that the corpses found your broken body among the wreckage of the Airship and that they brought you back here to be worked on by Doctor Oxford here."_

Evil Tim walked closer to his henchmen as he looked him dead in the eye. _"You have failed me one time to many, Sam."_ Evil Tim turned his eye away from the giant of a henchman as he looked at his other remaining henchmen.

 _"But, in luck again for you Salty Sam. I have a mission just for you. And if you succeed, I will consider healing you with my magic."_ Salty Sam took a step back as he looked down at his master.

"Hopefully this time, you won't fail our glorious master next time. Unable to HANDLE a simple human... Hehe." Said O'BeefDip followed by a short laugh, as Salty Sam let out a deep growl and extend his sharp metallic fingers with sickening scrapping of metal against metal.

"I will give you a thumbs up if you succeed." Said Jib turning into Ed to speak, only infuriating Sam even further.

"That was a pretty underhanded thing of Ed to do when he just bit your arm off like tha-..." Oxford stopped speaking as he slowly turned his head to Salty Sam who was just about ready to go on a killing spree.

"I swear to Monty, I didn't mean it that way." Salty Sam was about to lift his hand to splatter all of them.

 _"ENOUGH FOLLISHNESS!"_ Echoed Evil Tim's voices as all of his henchmen stopped meddling around and turned back to Evil Tim, intimidated. Even the corpses and the aliens that were moving supplies, but then continued on with their work.

 _"Doctor Oxford, you will be staying here for now. Your medical and scientific expertise will be useful for now, in the Fortress of Darkness."_

"Yes, my liege." Said Oxford with a smile.

 _"Daniel, you will be assigned with mission of aligning ourselves with gangs, bandits, and corrupted Hunters throughout the Kingdoms. And convince them to either aligned with us, or die."_

"Yes, sir." Mumbled Daniel.

 _"Jib, you will continue on with your infiltration of Haven. And report back whatever useful information you find."_ Jib merely transformed from his form of Ed, back to his original form as he nodded his head at the dark lord.

 _"Baron O'BeefDip, you will remain here for now. Assisting in the maintenance of our army... Not to mention, gain more troops."_

"As you wish, master." Said Baron.

 _"And Salty Sam..."_ Said Baron as he turned his eye to the henchman standing there. _"You will hunt down the girl with the Silver Eyes... Bring her eyes to me. And while your at it, Eddy is in that group. If you find him, bring him to me dead or alive. And as for the rest of the group... Kill them."_ Said Evil Tim as Salty Sam stood there angrily for a few moments. He wanted to hunt down and kill Ed for what he's done to him, he NEEDS to kill Ed and that blond girl as well. But, he knew that arguing would not only make him lose his only chance or returning back to normal, but he will probably also lose his life.

He simply nodded to the dark lord as Sam looked at all of his henchmen with satisfaction. That was until Baron interjected.

"Umm... Master? If I may ask? What about the Witch? And the other two Ed's?" Asked Baron O'BeefDip.

 _"For now, we have bigger priorities then the Ed's. And that involves taking over this planet!"_ Said Evil Tim with his fist in the air. _"Yet, as for the Witch, Salem. She is not a threat to us... At the moment, possibly even a possible ally... If she becomes a problem, we will eliminate her and her savage Grimm."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Dismissed..."_ Everyone then turned around and started to walk away. But, Salty Sam took his time as he slowly turned around and started walking. Seething in a sea of pure loathing and rage, he was ruined, his arm, his face, his lungs, and his crippling defeat... If the world, if LIFE itself wants to turn him into a real monster... He'll give it to them.

Salty Sam grabbed a corpse that was nearby with his robotic arm as he lifted it off the floor, using his sharp mechanical fingers as he held it off the ground. The corpse tried its best to struggle it's way out of the grip, but was soon crushed into bits as the enraged Salty Sam still moved forward. With black corpse blood and body parts still being impaled through and on the mechanical arm as he still triaged forward.

* * *

Oscar Pine, a boy with freckles and hazel eyes, wakes up in a panic and sighs in relief after looking around. He emerges from the loft of a barn and climbs down a ladder. The boy is wearing patched khaki pants, a white shirt, and orange suspenders and gloves. Tucked into his pocket is an orange-based multi-colored cloth. He opens the barn door to a peaceful country scene with a rising sun and birds tweeting. White mountains are background to a dirt road, grass, a few trees and a green water pump.

He smiles and pumps water into a blue bucket. As his gaze wanders the landscape, he becomes distracted from the pump and utters a quiet sound of surprise upon realizing he has overfilled the bucket. His shoulders fall with a sigh.

The scene cuts to the boy shutting and turning a green compost tumbler that is marked with a yellow crown bearing the initials CK.

While hoeing rows in a garden, he suddenly straightens up and looks out in the distance.

* * *

 **A Forest:**

"I'm just sayin'..." Said Nora as she, Ren, Rolf, Jonny, and Kevin emerge from behind a tree, walking together.

"...there's more members of JNPR and KRJ in this team than EEE and RWBY. It just makes sense to go with that one." Said Nora.

"I can kinda see Nora's point there." Said Jonny with Plank strapped to his back facing away from him.

"But "junior" isn't a color." Said Ren

"How can I be more clear?" Nora puts out her hands and the letters JNRR pop into existence. She points to the first three.

"One, two, three. That's more than one." Said Nora as she points to the R.

"But we're helping Ruby with her objective." Said Ren.

"Be happy that you guys actually have a name, or names. We either have EKRJ or KRJE... *Sigh* Why does everything have to be spelt as an acronym?" Asked Kevin rubbing his head.

"Yeah, but I still have a point to make." Said Ren as he held out his hand and the letters RNJR pop into existence. Behind him, Jaune and Eddy are crouched and watching something.

"Wouldn't that make her the leader?" Asked Ren pointing to the R.

"Calm down Pink Girl Nora and Pretty Boy Ren... It does not matter what we are called! Only that if we fight with bravery like Rolf's great ancestors in battle!" Said Rolf popping in.

"Pipe down!" Yelled Eddy as the five turn their heads toward him.

"We need to focus." Said Jaune as the two leaders looked back.

"Also, JNRR is way cooler." Said Jaune.

"Same goes for EKRJ." Said Eddy smiling.

"Exactly!" Said Nora.

"Th... Dork." Said Kevin as there was a rumble.

"It's here." Said Jaune.

"Goodie..." Said Eddy as Ruby flying backward from trees, firing Crescent Rose in the direction she came from. A collection of floating boulders with a Grimm mask moves the trees aside, clearly chasing her. Ruby falls, crashing against tree limbs along the way.

"Bad… landing… strategy!" Said Ruby lands on her feet on a big tree branch strong enough to hold her weight. She uses her Semblance to fly past the Grimm.

All the other young Hunters look up to see Ruby.

"Let's get moving!" Yelled Eddy as everyone charged forward as Ren and Jonny jump into the tree.

"Don't forget me!" Yelled Nora pulls out Magnhild and shoots it at the ground, propelling herself into the air with excited whooping. She lands right beside Ren in his branch. Rolf took out his Hammer of Discipline and Kevin took out his Duel Ratchet pistols as they took cover behind two trees. All the while Jonny was crouching on a tree nearby with Plank shapeshifted into a crossbow as he aimed it.

"We need to draw its attention away from Ruby!" Yelled Ren as a stream of rose petals, Ruby flies past them.

"Could use some help!" Yelled Ruby as Nora shoots the Grimm in the back. Ren hops around on branches. The Grimm tries to hit Ren. Ren runs up its rock arm, flies into the air, and comes down upon the Grimm, striking at it with StormFlower. It's ineffective.

"Gotta get in closer!" Yelled Jaune as Ren landed next to him.

"My blades don't hurt him!" Yelled Ren as that's when Jonny pulled out a Dust arrow from his back as he loaded up into the crossbow Plank, as he aimed and shot it at the Grimm. As the arrow flew, the wind Dust propelled it with an even greater force as a sharp winds were sharpening the tip of the arrow as it managed to pierce the rocky back of the beast, only managed to send a few cracks running through the creatures back. The monster growled as it looked over at where the arrow came from, throwing it's rocky fist forward destroying the tree that Jonny was in, but luckily the squirrel Faunus managed to jump out.

"That was a close one!" Yelled Jonny as he landed and Kevin held out his Duel Ratchet pistols as he started firing it at the Grimm and jumping out of the ways of the monsters attacks.

"Crap!" Yelled Nora.

"How about this?!" Yelled Ruby as she loads a magazine with an image of a lightning bolt on its side into Crescent Rose and fires. Electric bolts encase one of the Grimm's arms. The red lines on the arm glow brighter, and the Grimm slams it into the ground. All are sent flying backward as everyone manage to land on their feet. Jaune tumbles along the ground painfully until he hits a boulder between his legs and falls forward.

"You'll be fine without a weapon. You're the strategist." Said Jaune painfully.

"Glad that's not me." Said Eddy, as he then looks back to see one of the creatures rocky fists hitting him and sending him flying into a tree.

"Ow..." Said Eddy.

"Oh gee, what were you saying again Eddy? Not so easy without your weapon, huh?" Asked Jaune.

"Ah... Shut up." Mumbled Eddy as he hopped out of the tree covered in scratches.

"That's it!" Yelled Nora as she runs forward, tossing Magnhild into the air and transforming it into hammer mode. She jumps into the air and hits it, breaking its arm apart. A large piece flies straight toward Nora, but Rolf gets between them and smashes it to pieces. The Grimm uses its other arm to strike at the Rolf and Nora, but Nora manage to successfully jump out of the why while Rolf uses his Hammer to knock the creatures blow away, then charge at the creature once more as he shattered the creatures other stone arm. Then jump to the side to avoid more damage. Jaune straightens and stretches and soon has to dodge a barrage of rocks.

"Eat Rolf's water lay and bullboy Blatter!" Yelled Rolf.

"Wha? Whoa! Wha? Ho!" Yelled Jaune as he dodged incoming rocks.

"Hey! Be careful!" Yelled Jaune as a rock the size of his head hits him in the face and sends him into a tree. Jaune lands in a crouch and shakes his head to clear the pain.

"Okay! That's it! I'm not just gonna sit around and watch! I'm gonna throw rocks if I have to- OW!" Yelled Eddy as a rock struck him in the head.

The Grimm continually tries and fails to hit an evasive Rolf and Nora. Jaune stands up and looks up at the Grimm.

"Ah..." Said Jaune as the Grimm's armless shoulder gains a glowing red circle with a symbol of an eye in the middle. The circle spins, and then a black, elongated arm with clawed fingers emerges from it. The arm rears back.

"Oh boy..." Said Eddy as the Grimm shoves its new arm into the tree Jaune was leaning against and lifts it from the ground.

"His arm is a tree! His arm is a tree!" Yelled Jaune as he started running with Eddy.

"Yeah! Thanks for the info!" Yelled Eddy as the two continued to run.

"Big mistake!" Yelled Ruby as she spins Crescent Rose and loads another magazine into it - this one with imagery of fire on its side. She fires, and the flaming projectile swings around to the tree arm. Jaune fist pumps. The tree arm swings around to him, on fire. Jaune loses his smile and Eddy's scowl deepens.

"Oh, good job Ruby! Leave it up to you to make things worse!" Yelled Eddy.

"Big mistake!" Yelled Jaune as he and Eddy started running again as the Grimm chases the two, swinging the flaming arm at them. It misses twice, but then Jaune falls and Eddy jumps to the side. One of StormFlower spins through the air and makes a cut across the Grimm's mask. The Grimm falls. That's when Kevin dashes in with his Ratchet Pistols as he aimed at the creatures mask and managed to get two shots at it before jumping out of the way of another one of the creatures blows. Ren, Jonny, and Kevin lands beside Jaune and Eddy as Ren catches his gun. Ruby, Rolf, and Nora come up behind their teammates.

"Okay, how do we do this?" Asked Ren.

"His body is too thick to break through." Said Jaune.

"Plus it can keep grabbing new limbs!" Yelled Nora.

"Yes, a resourceful beast indeed." Said Rolf.

"But it keeps protecting its face." Said Jaune.

"But it's just too strong." Said Jonny.

"We can't break it!" Yelled Ruby.

"Ugh, if we knocked all of its limbs off at once and went for the…" Jaune's eyes light up with an idea and he turns to face his team. Behind him the Grimm gets up.

"Haven't you guys play any video games?! Aim for the face!" Yelled Eddy as his impatience overcame him.

"No!... We hit it harder!" Said Jaune as everyone looked at him deadpanned.

"Is that it?" Asked Ren confused.

"Wonderful, a new strategist that thinks like Ed." Said Eddy dryly.

"No, seriously. It's trying to keep us from its face. If we kill the limbs, we'll have a shot to kill the whole thing!" Said Jaune as Kevin sighed and Ruby spoke up.

"Alright! Come on, team, let's do this." But before Ruby and the others could attack, Rolf spoke up stopping everyone from going just yet.

"Hold on! Listen to Rolf, all you need to do is get that dark possessor poltergeist open for a clear shot for Rolf!" Said Rolf as everyone stared at him weirdly. Ruby and the others looked over at Jaune's say so.

"You know what, even through Rolf is weird. He's not stupid." Said Eddy as Jaune looked over at Rolf, then nodded.

"Okay, lets do this!" Said Nora.

"Alright!" Said Ruby.

"Lets dance!" Said Jonny as he morphed Plank into an oversized baseball bat.

"Ren, Jonny left. Ruby, Kevin right." Said Jaune as the ones mentioned depart as told.

"Nora, ready to try out the new upgrade?" Asked Jaune with a smile.

"And Rolf, make sure to hit it when you are SURE you have a good open shot!" Said Eddy smiling at Rolf making a gun gesture with his fingers.

"Do not worry Ed-Boy! Rolf will know when to hit!" Said Rolf as he and Nora took off.

"Right. And we will-" But Jaune gets hit in the back by the Grimm.

"Try and stay out of the way!" Yelled Eddy as he dodged an incoming rock.

Ruby and Kevin double team and attacks the right side. Ren and Jonny double teams and attacks the left. Nora activates a mechanism that generates a current of electricity across the hammerhead of Magnhild. Jaune and Eddy runs around to make themselves a target, all the while Eddy was doing his best to toss rocks at the Grimm's face and Jaune waving at the Grimm.

"I'll take over here!" Yelled Jaune as the Grimm goes after Eddy and Jaune but switches targets as Ruby, Kevin, Jonny, and Ren attack it. Nora charges Magnhild even more and braces her feet.

"Ready!" Yelled Nora as Ruby lands next to Jaune after another attack.

"Use everything you've got!" Yelled Jaune as Jonny and Kevin who were still on the battle field, looked behind them as Kevin yelled.

"Don't worry! We got your back!" As Ruby nodded and Ruby uses her Semblance to fly at the Grimm, taking Nora with her, and the red and pink swirls go right for the tree arm. The creature had already assembled a new rocky arm as it was about to attack the red and punk blur that was coming towards them. But luckily, Kevin jumped high in the air as he quickly loaded his pistols up with glass Dust as he shot it at the beast's new rocky arm multiple times. As the Dust took effect and the new stone arm turned to glass as Jonny came in with his gigantic Plank baseball bat as he swung it down and shattered the arm. This attack from Kevin and Jonny allowing Ruby to slice the tree in half, opening the way for Nora to hit the mask with Magnhild, but the creature actually managed to dodge the hammer and head butt the Huntress down to the ground. As the orange haired girl was lying on the ground, she looked up to see the rock creature who was ready to step on her.

"NORA!" Yelled Ren as he was about to run over, but he was stopped as everyone looked up to see something come from the sky. As it feel down to the Earth at incredible speeds, everyone could now clearly see that it was Rolf.

"YOU HAVE BROKEN THE CELERY STALK OF THE BACK OF A SEA URCHENT!"

"What'd he say?" Ask Jaune as Rolf came down and struck the creature in the back as he stood on top of it as the creature was lying on the floor.

"Rolf can see shoddy spot-welding from a distance of twenty goats." Said Rolf as he puts his tongue on a specific spot on the rocky back and hits it with his fist.

"Okay, that's pretty weird..." Said Ruby.

"Behold..." Said Rolf as he stood back up and the entire stone body crumbled into pieces. The Grimm looked around terrified, as it tried to fly away. Ruby aims a shot at it, and it turns its face right into the flaming projectile, all that happened afterwards was the sound of the gunshot scaring off birds.

"Another victory for Team JNRR and Team KRJE!" Cheered Jaune as it was followed by silence.

"Yeah, okay. Ren, I think you're onto something. I-it's just not sounding great anymore."

"Yeah, I don't think either of them sounds good." Said Eddy bluntly.

Back at the village, Ruby shakes hands with the town Mayor.

"We truly can't thank you enough." Said the Mayor.

"Just doing our job, sir." Said Ruby.

"Yup, just your average everyday superheroes..." Said Eddy with his trademark smile.

"That Geist had been plaguing our village for weeks. We were beginning to wonder if we'd have to relocate." Said the Mayor.

"Well, we are on our way to Mistral. You could always come along with us if you don't feel safe." Offered Ruby. Scenes of the idyllic life in the village are shown: people buy fresh produce from a cart, stand and chat on open balconies overlooking the roads, tend to their horses and generally go about their daily lives peacefully. The village has plentiful trees and green spaces and cobbled roads.

"Ha. I take it you're not from these parts. Anima is a large continent. I'm afraid our people would never survive the long trek to Mistral. It may be safer in the Kingdoms, but we prefer our way of life. I just wish we could pay you more." Said the Mayor.

"No need, one who governs the village. Rolf knows what it's like, back in Rolf's Old Country Rolf's Village was attacked by Rolf's sworn enemy that would eat our livestock and attack innocents. But, Rolf would eventually defeat the beast, and save his village." Said Rolf, referring to the wolf that he has had a blood feud with ever since he was young. And understanding what this primitive village has gone through, being in the same position himself.

"Well, I'm happy one of you can truly understand what my people have went through." Said the Mayor.

"Rolf is happy to oblige!" Said Rolf bowing.

"Anyway, our previous arrangement is more than sufficient." Said Ren as the rest of the group followed Rolf's actions and bowed respectively.

Later, at the Blacksmith's store,at a counter, a burly man with horns sets down a set of armor.

"There you go, son. It's going to be heavier than what you're used to, but you'll thank me the next time you go up against a set of claws." Said the Blacksmith looking at Jaune.

"Wow. That-eh. I don't know what to say." Said Jaune.

"Don't gotta say anything! Just put it on! I'll go get the rest." Said the Blacksmith as he started to leave before turning back one last time and said. "Oh, and your armor and weapons too." Said the man looking at Eddy as he left.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Asked Nora.

"Put it on!" Said Jonny.

"Oh, uh, right!" Said Jaune as he takes off his old chestplate.

"Guess I was going to grow out of it eventually." Said Jaune, smiling down at his old chest piece.

"Truly a sign of becoming a man." Said Rolf smiling.

"And sign of progress." Added Ren.

"Becoming a man... Progress..." Jaune turns around, and Ruby gasps, then covers her mouth and tries not to giggle.

"What is it?" Asked Jaune.

"What is that?" Asked Ruby pointing to the bunny emblem on Jaune's chest.

"What, my hoodie? I've always had this." Said Jaune.

"It's got a cute little bunny rabbit! Hahahahahahahahaha." Laughed Ruby.

"It's Pumpkin Pete! You know, from the cereal?" Said Jaune.

"What did you do?! Send in a box top for a prize?" Asked Ruby.

"Yeah! Fifty!" Said Jaune as Ruby continues to laugh hysterically, her head stylistically expanding, before she falls onto the floor.

"Well, I suppose we don't have to grow out of everything." Said Ren.

"That's putting it lightly." Said Eddy as Ruby chortles from the floor, feet in the air. The blacksmith returns from out back.

"Can't have Huntsmen without their weapons and armor." Said the Black smith as he placed three items on the table. A white sword in a seethe, a gold and red set of ermor with two shoulder pads and a chestpiece, and what looked like to be a Swordfish with a silver coated blade and golden designs running down the body of the fish.

"Woah, awesome armor." Said Eddy walking over as he picked up his new body armor.

"Yup, just like your friend over there, it's strong enough to take wicked attacks. And with the type of requests you wanted for this armor, I was able to make them all with the light, lightning, white, and fire Dust you were able to provide for me and infuse them in the armor. Being super defensive against Grimm, and from what I heard form several fairy tales... Super defensive against dark monsters" Said the man as Eddy grabbed the chest piece and held it up to his face.

"Wow... I-... I really don't know what to say..." Said Eddy.

"Same goes for your sword. I was able to merge all those same Dust types in your weapon along with that impressively designed shotgun you got me, I wasn't able to make those silver shells like you requested, but I was able to coat the blade with a layer of silver along with being able to forge ya some White Dust shells... I know I'm a nice guy, and I'm being generous with you guys. But all this is still crazy expensive, especially with all the Dusts that you got me. Only someone really rich would be able to afford you all that. How'd you get it?" Asked the Faunus Blacksmith as Eddy was smiling into the golden reflection of armor he was holding.

"Umm, a little more then just a friend..." Said Eddy as all he could think of was the snowflake symbol he loved as the man simply smiled and nodded as he placed the upgraded Sword in front of Eddy. The turning his attention to Jaune as grabbed the seethe sword on the counter again as he placed it upright. A wide sword sheath is stuck into the countertop.

"Made all the modifications you asked for." The blade expands into a shield.

"That was some fine metal you brought me. Accents the white nicely. Where'd you get it from?" Asked the friendly Blacksmith as the gold accents on the shield, the design on the bottom reminiscent of Pyrrha's circlet.

"From a friend." Said Jaune as everyone soon waits back outside, with Eddy already wearing his gold and red armor. Jaune comes out wearing the armor. He pulls out the sword and expands the shield.

"They clean up alright, don't you think?" Asked the Blacksmith gesturing to Jaune and Eddy with Eddy holding up his new upgraded Swordfish.

"They certainly does." Said Ren.

"I still think a grenade launcher would've really brought the look together." Said Nora.

"Whatever you say, Michael Bay." Said Eddy as he put his sword away.

"Nothing's gonna stop Team RNJR and EKRJ now!" Said Ruby.

"Team JNRR!" Said Nora.

"Still not a color." Said Ren.

"Is the only reason you like that name is because the letters of your and Ren's name are next to each other?" Asked Kevin with his arms crossed.

"...No?..." Said Nora unconvincingly.

"It doesn't matter what we're called. As long as we're together." Said Jaune.

"That's right!" Said Jonny.

"You kids sure you won't stick around? You've been real good to this town." Said the Blacksmith.

"Sorry, but we've got another mission." Said Ruby.

"Make it to Haven Academy, no matter what." Said Nora

"We've heard the next village over has a working Airship." Said Ren.

"Finally where our journey can become easier." Said Rolf.

"Mmm, no way to know for sure. Scroll signals were weak enough out here back when Beacon Tower was still up. Haven't heard from Shion Village in a while." Said the Blacksmith

"Guess there's only one way to find out." Said Eddy. With a wave, Team RNJR and Team EKRJ turns and leaves. The blacksmith waves back and grunts.

"Food?" Asked Jaune.

"Check!" Nora said.

"Water?" Asked Jaune.

"Check!" Said Nora.

"How about ammo?" Asked Jaune.

"Locked and loaded! Thank you, Schnee Dust Company!" Said Nora as Eddy pulled out a White Dust shell from his pocket and looked at it as he said.

"Yeah... Thank you Weiss..." Said Eddy.

"Got the map?" Asked Kevin as Ruby was looking down sadly.

"Rolf has it." Said Jonny

"Rolf, handed it to Nora-girl." Said Rolf.

"No, I handed it to Ren." Said Nora.

"No, I don't have it." Said Ren.

"Oh my Danny..." Said Kevin as he face palmed himself.

"Guys, please tell me you're joking." Said Jaune.

"Just what we need... Please tell me you guys are joking..." Said Eddy.

"Nope." Said Nora.

"To be honest I thought Eddy would've sold it off for a quick buck." Said Nora.

"Hey!" Said Eddy.

"Sadly that really isn't out of the realm of possibility." Said Kevin.

* * *

 **Atlas:**

airships in the sky, Weiss' reflection becomes visible watching airships fly by through a window. She is sitting in a cushioned chair with her hands folded in her lap. There is a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Asked Weiss as a wide shot of the room reveals a large, open space on two levels. On the upper level are two arched bookcases built into the walls and a picture of a knight resembling the Giant Armor hangs between them. A gilded mirror hangs above the mantle of a fireplace on the lower level. The door opens and Klein, a butler, enters.

"Pardon the interruption, Miss Schnee, but your father wishes to speak to you." Said Klein.

"*Sigh*... Thank you, Klein." Weiss looks out the window once more before getting up and walking out. Her heels clank across the floor, and the door slams shut.

 **A/N: Not much else to say, except those aliens that you see in the beginning of the chapter are actually the same type of aliens that were in "The Ed's are Coming". An alien race that invades planets and cut's out large chunks of the planet to experiment on and take resources. If you want a clearer depiction of what the aliens look like as always, go on** _ **DeviantArt**_ **and look up** _ **Tentacle Alien** _**by** _ **Mavros-Thanatos.**_ **Plus, I gave them the official name of the Abductors, really only because they abduct other life forms from other planets.** **S** **o as always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	46. Send in The Clones (Old Version Ch 29)

**(QUCIK DISCLAIMER: THIS IS THE OLD CHAPTER 29 I WROTE BEFORE I UPDATED IT. THIS CHAPTER IS NON CANNON TO THE FANFICTION ITSELF.)**

 **A/N: This was the original story for the old version of Chapter 29 if anyone wants to read. This takes place after the events of 'Breach' and before the events of 'Round One'. Once again I'd like to thank Lord Maximus for the first scene of this story.**

 **Beacon:** _The next day_

"So these Ed-O-Gee drinks, they are healthy right? Or at least non poisonous?" Weiss asked, watching as Double D counted the sugar.

"Well, I admit the last drink I had made me hyper for at least twenty four hours straight and left me with a splitting headache but I believe I miscalculated the amount of sugar I placed in it." Double D answered, not paying attention to Eddy who came up with a sack of sugar and poured it into the glass. "It'll have a perfect measurement of sugar balanced by all the proteins one needs to stay fit and active for a whole day."

Weiss simply stared as Eddy tossed the sugar sack away while Yang laughed quietly, Blake sighed and closed her eyes while Ruby chuckled nervously.

"So, to make sure they are healthy I'll test the first sample again and hopefully I didn't miscalculate again." Double D said as he poured himself a cup.

"I'll try one too, Double D!" Nora said, grabbing the glass.

"Nora, wait-" Ren was cut off as Double D and Nora each took a sip.

Double D sipped it a few times...And started twitching uncontrollably before shoot up into the air.

"Look at him go, Eddy!" Ed pointed up.

"Unbelievable." Weiss sighed.

"You think Double D will be okay?" Blake asked.

"I'm more worried about Nora." Ruby pointed at Nora who collapsed onto the ground, shaking like Double D had been with a massive smile and eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Is she okay?" Jaune asked.

"This is why we don't let her any sugar!" Ren said, kneeling next to Nora. "Nora? Nora?"

"I think we're losing her!" Ruby shouted, her voice echoing in Nora's ears as her vision changed.

Nora could only watch as the sky above her changed, day became night, night became day, stars flashed and exploded, galaxies collapsed, black holes expanded and shrunk. And as she stared up at the sky, Nora's friends kept on changing, switching places, disappearing, or even becoming replaced by people she didn't even recognize.

So many changes happening all at the same time, too fast for poor Nora to comprehend as she peered beyond what was the reality she lived in and saw so many realities at once, including one that stuck out in her mind.

'The MisEdventures of RWBY and Ed, Edd, n Eddy? Sounds like a fancy TV show or even fan fic with us as the characters!' Nora thought as the name just passed her by. 'Who would come up with that?!'

That's when Nora sprang back to life and looked at RWBY, JNPR, and EEE. "Ahh! Thank goodness! That was insane! I think I just travelled through a bunch of parallel universes and dementions! I also think this is just a fan fic written by some weirdo with no social life! Did any of you guys see any of that?!" Asked Nora still shaken by the experience.

"Nope! That does sound pretty crazy though." Said Ren using Ruby's voice.

"That does sound pretty weird." Said Ed using Blake's voice as Zwei walked over.

"You doing okay Nora?" Zwei asked in Jaune's voice as Nora looked over at someone who she hadn't recognized that looks like a tall burning knight.

"W-Who... Who are you?" Asked Nora scared.

"I'm Roth Prime, and you just consumed enough sugar that you have completely shattered the fourth wall and you saw though every realm of fiction in the multiverse. I am also the writer and narrator of this story. But this stories fans also helped out a lot." Said Roth Prime.

"Does... Does this mean I'm going to die?" Asked Nora.

"Normally yes, but I'll just make this scene of the story non-canon. So you can live another day." Said Roth Prime as Nora groaned in confusion and collapsed.

 **(BEEP!)**

"Oh, looks like Professor Port's class is starting up. You guys better get moving." Said Roth Prime as he turned to the kids.

* * *

 **Port's Class:**

Everyone was sitting in Professor Port's class as they were listening to him as he dragged on with his lecture. The entire class was still sitting there listening board out of their minds and were just waiting until the bell rang and they could leave.

"And that's how I beat the monster Cell and saved the planet from total annihilation in the Cell games!" Said Port as he finally finished his extravagant tale.

"Woah! That was one of my favorite stories! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Anyways, since we have a few more minutes until the bell rings I would like to show you all something." Said Port as he turned around and picked up something as he turned back around showing it to the class, it was a Hammock with colorful designs on it. Eddy snapped out of his bordem as he smiled looking at the hammock presented by Professor Port.

"This hammock has been in the lost and found for over twenty years now, and since whoever originally owned the hammock is long gone, I am going to give it to whoever-"

"Hey! Professor Port! Can I have it!?" Asked Eddy exited as Double D rolled his eyes.

"Why of course boy, I don't see why not." Said Port as Eddy pumped his fist in the air.

"Really Eddy? Another unnecessary item to obtain that will probably break the first time you use it?" Asked Double D.

"Jealous much?" Asked Eddy as the bell rang and all the kids picked themselves up as they left. All except for the Ed's who stayed for a few more minutes. Eddy ran up to Port as Port handed him the hammock.

"I hope you enjoy boy. But beware, when I first picked up the hammock I found out that a letter was on it that said this hammock holds a dangerous curse and-" But as Port blinked he saw that Eddy already left. As Port looked around to see EE standing there. Ed smiled as he waved at Port.

"Why do I even bother? Nobody ever listens to the warnings." Said Port.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard:**

Eddy happily walked over to two trees with the new hammock he received under his arm as he walked over to the two trees.

"Ahh... Perfect. Sunshine, a period off, and my new hammock. Just what I need to relax! Now to spend some quality time away from my studies and friends." Said Eddy as he was about to sit on the hammock.

"Quality time away from your friends, huh?" Asked Double D as Eddy turned around to see his two friends standing there.

"Is that a new hammock?" Asked Ed.

"Please keep up, Ed." Said Double D. The three just stood there a little longer as Double D then asked.

"Wait, why are we just standing around like this? *Sigh*... Well I'm going over to the library to study. Enjoy your old hammock." Said Double D as he walked away. This actually caused Eddy to think as he looked at the hammock once again.

"Huh, Sockhead's right, it does look kind of rickety. Should probably test it out first." mumbled Eddy to himself as he heard Ed speak from behind him.

"Can we make cookies after this Eddy?" Asked Ed as Eddy grew a smile on his face.

"Hey Monobrow, you wanna play couch potato on my new hammock?" Asked Eddy stepping aside with Ed smiling.

"Oh really!? Thanks Eddy!" Said Ed as he jumped on the hammock. Eddy thought the old hammock would break for sure but it actually spun Ed around as he was sent flying out of the hammock. But he wasn't the only one. ANOTHER Ed came flying out of the hammock as the other Ed stood there with Eddy standing there in amazement and shock with Ed lying on the ground in amazement as well.

"Is that... ANOTHER ED?!" Asked Eddy in shock.

"WAY COOL! It's like that one movie where that one guy makes a dozen clones of himself!" Said Ed exited as he ran up to his own clone.

"He looks just like me!" Said Ed as he looked at him.

"Step aside lumpy, and let me take a look at him." Said Eddy as he pushed Eddy aside Ed and took a closer look at the clone.

"Hmm, he really looks spot on lumpy. Except no belly button." Said Eddy as he lifted up the clones shirt only to find no belly button. "And wait... Is that a cut on your hand?" Asked Eddy as he looked at the cut on the clones hand only to see no blood coming out. "Huh, no blood. Weird..." Said Eddy.

"Wow a clone of me! This will be so cool! We can stay up late, watch monster movies, hug chickens, and-"

"Slow down lumpy, I have an idea how to use this thing to make us some serious mullah." Said Eddy after he interrupted Ed and looked at the clone.

"Hey clone, wanna be my slave?" Asked Eddy.

"Amummomimu?" Questioned the clone.

"Umm, what was that?" Asked Eddy.

"Can clone kill?" Asked the clone with terrible vocabulary.

"No! Slave!" Said Eddy.

"Clone unhappy!" Mumbled the clone.

"Hmm, but we need to tell you two apart." Said Eddy as he looked over at Ed. That's when Eddy gave a malevolent smile as he got out a hair cutting machine and looked at Ed.

Ed noticed that Eddy was staring at his eyebrow.

"Eddy, not my eyebrow! I can't make funny faces without that!" Yelled Ed.

* * *

 **Beacon:** _Later_

Eddy and Ed were lounging around was lounging around in the beacon Courtyard relaxing. Ed unfortunately had the middle of his eyebrow removed. All the while the clone was up on a power pole as he was trying to connect wires and cables in order for the Ed's to get free cable.

"Hey Eddy, I thought you were gonna make a scam out of him." Said Ed after eating his watermelon.

"We gotta keep this hammock secret lumpy, just imagine what Weiss, Double D, or Goodwitch would do if they found out about this. Besides, what's wrong with having a mindless slave doing everything you want them to?" Asked Eddy as he took a sip of his soda.

 ** _(ZAAAAAAAAAP!)_**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 ** _(THUD!)_**

Eddy and Ed looked over to see that the clone fell from the pole, being electrocuted to death.

"Hmm, well he had a good run." Said Eddy as he was trying to pick up the clone of the corpse, but couldn't move it an inch. "Ed, help me."

"Why can we just get a clone to do it?" Asked Ed.

"Because stupid, the clone is dea-... Wait a second..." Said Eddy as he grew another malevolent smile. "Ed, get back into the hammock!" Said Eddy.

"Okey-dokey!" Said Ed as he dashed over to the hammock spinning around in it as he and another clone popped out. Ed and that clone did it again as two more clones popped out. Eddy laid back as the three Ed's disposed of the body by throwing it into a garbage truck that happened to be passing by.

"there we go, now... I have some plans for you!" Said Eddy as he pointed at the clones. "You are gonna serve me and Ed here, and do whatever we want. Got it?" Asked Eddy.

"We need clone." Said one of the Ed clones.

"How stupid are you? Where am I supposed to get a- Oh right, I keep forgetting." Said Eddy.

Throughout the rest of the day, the Ed clones would go to the rest of Eddy's and Ed's classes, the some of the clones dressed up as Eddy to avoid suspicion.

"Hey Ed, how do ya think this dress looks on me?" Asked Yang wearing a gold dress standing in front of three mirrors in a store with one of clone Ed's sitting behind her.

"Looks good, big butt." Said the clone.

"Aww, you always know what do say." Said Yang.

Meanwhile, in the library Port was telling clone Ed one of his stories. Clone Ed sitting across from Port as he was telling his tale.

"And there I was! Working with Son Goku, Superman, Chuck Norris, Optimus Prime, and Godzilla fighting against the evil Cthulhu! Optimus Prime sadly had his arm taken off and Chuck Norris' round house kick was totally ineffectual against the evil god! But luckily after all of us combining our attacks we banished Cthulhu back to his underwater temple where he slumbers, with me of course making the final blow! Of course we saved the multiverse after that, but depending on who's telling the story you might get different- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..." Port fell asleep in the middle of his story as clone Ed was still sitting there as he kept nodding as if Port was still telling the story.

Meanwhile, a clone Ed was playing baseball with Team JNPR as he was being the catcher. Wearing no face mask in the process. That's when another baseball hit Ed in the face.

"Oh, sorry Ed!" Said Nora who was pitching.

"Oh, sorry I didn't hit it Ed." Said Jaune as clone Ed picked himself up as he said.

"Me good friend." Said clone Ed smiling.

"Hey umm, does Ed seem a little more... Slower then usual?" Asked Ren as team JNPR looked over to see clone Ed hitting himself in the head repeatedly with a baseball bat.

"Honestly not more then usual." Replied Pyrrah.

Meanwhile in Ooblecks class...

"Alright! So during the Great War there were many battles fought across all of remnant that has resulted in successes and failures for each side! Can anyone name the three biggest battles that were fought in all of the Great War?" Asked Oobleck speaking at a mile per minute. Nobody raised their hand as Ooblack started scanning over the class.

"Anyone? Anyone at all?... What about you Eddy?" Asked Oobleck pointing to a clone of Ed that was dressed up in Eddy's clothes.

"Amogulopnnoko?" Asked clone Ed dressed up like Eddy, all the while all the students were looking with shocked faces looking back and forth between Oobleck and the obviously fake Eddy, unable to believe how their Professor doesn't see through this failure of a disguise.

"You look a little different today Eddy." Said Oobleck as he dashed in front of where clone Ed was sitting.

"Umm, Professor Oobleck? You DO know that he isn't actually-"

"No wait! Let me guess!" Said Oobleck interrupting the student as he took a closer look at fake Eddy. "Hmm, the awful smell, the monobrow, the taller figure, the below average intelligence..." Said Oobleck all the while the students were still in a stunned state looking back and forth between the two, still unable to believe how the wise and intelligent Oobleck was unable to see through this phony disguise.

"Wait! I know what's wrong now..." Said the Professor as the students were starting to grow smiles on their faces. "You got a new haircut!" Said Oobleck as all the students facepalmed themselves.

"Am I right?" Asked Oobleck.

"Me clone still want to kill."

"I knew it was the haircut!" All the students face palmed themselves.

Back at the dorm halls of Beacon clone Ed was following Yang back to Team RWBY's dorm with a number of bags in his arms.

"Wow Ed, you've been such a charmer today. How about after we put those bags away we-" Yang whispers something into clone Ed's ear as he laughs. As Yang already enters the room clone Ed was about to follow but was stopped by the real Ed.

"Sorry joe, but Yang is MY girlfriend." Said Ed.

"Nu-uh!" Said Clone Ed angrily as the two started to fight. As their hands were locked they tried to push against each others forces. But nothing resulted in it.

"We're evenly matched!" Said Ed.

"Me concur!" Said he clone as the two continued to fight.

"What's going on here?!" Asked the voice of Eddy as he pulled the original Ed away from the fight with four Ed clones pulling back, with one of them still dressed up in Eddy's clothes.

"Ha! Nice try slaves! But it'll take FIVE Ed's to take down Eddy and the original Ed." Said original Ed as all the clone Ed's looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Ed, you idiot!" Whispered Eddy before he talked back to the clones. "He means SIX!" Said Eddy as the clone Ed's looked down in sadness with Ed dashing into Team RWBY's dorm.

* * *

 **Team EEE Dorm:**

Over twenty Ed's were running around Team EEE's kitchen as they were making lunch for about eleven people as they were placing food on the tables with the real Ed managing all of them.

"Wow, really? You guys made us lunch?" Asked the voice of Ruby as Ed herded all of the clone Ed's out. That's when RWBY, JNPR, Double D, and Eddy come in, sit at the table and eat lunch.

"Wow guys, this is really good! Can you guys give me the resipe so I can force Ren to make it?" Asked Nora eating her food.

"Wait, what?" Asked Ren.

"I have to admit, this meal is pretty impressive boys." Said Weiss.

"Oh, no problamo at all my little snow flake... Am I doing this nickname thing right?" Asked Eddy walking up from behind Weiss who was sitting down and eating the food.

"Maybe we should work on that. But it was still really sweet how you and Ed made us lunch." Said Weiss as she kissed Eddy's cheek.

"I still can't believe it, Eddy and Weiss are finally together!" Said Ruby happily as Weiss glared at her team member and blushed as Yang leaned back in her chair and said.

"Yeah, the two loudmouths of the school got together, to me it seemed inevitable." Said Yang.

"Yang, shut up and eat you food..." Said Eddy and Weiss in unison.

"And, me and Eddy also, mowed the Courtyard, changed all the lightbulbs in all of Beacon, got free cable for everyone, and did plenty of other stuff too!" Said Ed.

"Aww..." Said Yang as Eddy looked over at the open door of the dorm to see one of the clones standing there holding a chainsaw. Eddy just remembered that he had one of the clones borrow a chainsaw to... Eddy honestly couldn't remember for what but he did remember that they borrowed it from Beacon's janitor. Eddy gave the Ed clone a thumbs up as the clone walked away.

Eddy then sat down with his friends as they all started to eat together, that was until ten minutes later the clone came back to the open dorm door. Just as Eddy thought that the clone already returned the chainsaw with Ed also looking up they both saw the Ed clone standing there smiling. As he held up the severed head of the janitor. Eddy and Ed both screamed in terror as they got up and ran away.

"Wonder what's up with those two." Said Jaune.

"Who knows at this point." Said Blake.

"Something strange is going on... I bet another one of Eddy's schemes..." Said Double D with RWBY, JNPR, and Double D not seeing the Ed clone in the door way with the severed head in his hand.

* * *

 **Desert of Vacuo:** _Later_

Ed and Eddy were driving a cattle truck with the pen filled with clone Ed's driving into the desert of Vacuo.

"Oh, man this is BAD!" Said Eddy who was panicked while driving.

"Good thing that janitor was a robot!" Said Ed.

"Even if that was a robot, these things can still be WAY too dangerous to keep around!" Said Eddy as they drove in the middle of the desert and stopped. Eddy and Ed then exited the vehicle as both of them walked over to the back where all the Ed's were still being kept in the pen.

"Okay, before me and Ed abandon you out here in the Vacuo desert, does anyone remember the way back to Beacon or Vale?" Asked Eddy.

"I do!" Said one clone Ed as he raised his hand.

 _ **(BANG!)**_

 _ **(THUD!)**_

Eddy pulled out a shotgun and shot the clone Ed.

"Anybody else?" Another clone raised his hand.

 _ **(BANG!)**_

 _ **(THUD!)**_

"Anybody else?" None of the clones replied. "Com'on..." Another clone raised his hand.

 _ **(BANG!)**_

 _ **(THUD!)**_

"Alright, everybody get out." Said Ed as he opened up the pen only to have the clones mindlessly tumble out with original Ed and Eddy to get back into the car.

"Now to make sure this hammock won't hurt anyone ever again! And then when we get home we can celebrate with Taco Tuesday in the lunch hall!" Said Ed as he tossed the cursed hammock out the window as the car drove away. As the car left, one of the Ed clones walked up to the hammock and picked it up.

The Ed's were soon lined up one at a time to jump into the hammock and create another clone with one end of the hammock tied to a tree while the other end was tied up to the other clone Ed's neck. As that Ed was done already a crowd of Ed clones were created. With some mutations in the crowd with one being Peach Creek Jr. High mascot Ed in the pie costume, Luthor, intelligent Ed wearing glasses, 1930's black and white cartoon Ed, Billy from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Patrick Star from SpongeBob Squarepants, and somehow 1980's Homer Simpson.

"Let's all go out for some frosty chocolate milkshakes!"

That's when all the Ed's started to leave Vacuo in a massive heard of destruction making their way back to Vale. They started ravaging Vale's agricultural by eating all the fruits and vegetables that were growing all around Vale's countryside. A farmer walks out of his house only to see his crops standing tall and healthy as he looked at them with pride.

"Finally! Looks like all my hard work has paid off!" Said the farmer as suddenly a swarm of Ed's came by and ate all the crops.

"Well... At least I still have my house and the clones on my back." Said the farmer looking down sad as another swarm of Ed's came by and destroyed the farmers house and ate all the farmers clothes.

"Aww..."

That's when the Ed's made their way to a gravy factory and drank all the gravy. But then running out of the factory's entrance and running into the back to relieve themselves.

* * *

 **Team EEE Dorm:**

Eddy and Ed quietly sneaked in as they closed the door and tip toed their way inside. Eddy turned to Eddy as he whispered.

"Quiet beandip! We don't wanna let Double D and the others know what we've been doing!" Whispered Eddy as the two made their way inside and looked around to see that the coast was clear.

"Coast is clear lumpy." But just as they thought they were in the clear, Eddy ran into someone and stumbled back. As he looked up, he saw Double D and Team RWBY standing there with angry looks. Eddy and Ed smiled nervously as Eddy spoke up.

"Umm, hey guys. What's up?" Asked Eddy nervously as Double D and RWBY continued to glare at the two boys.

"Care to explained what you two have done this time?" Asked Double D.

"We have no idea what your talking about, Double D. Me and Ed were just changn' the diaper under Ed's bed." Said Eddy.

"Changed it this morning Eddy!" Said Ed as Eddy, RWBY and Double D looked over at him silently.

"... You know what? I don't even wanna know..." Said Blake.

"THIS, is what we're talking about!" Said Weiss as she took out a remote control and aimed it at the TV and turned it on to the news station.

"Clone watch: today as clones of Ed from the critically acclaimed school of Beacon has been destroying agriculture and buildings. As well as growing in numbers in the thousands. On a brighter side, the Bar in the city of Vale only known as 'Juniors place' is booming in business." Said the news caster.

Back in Juniors place a mile long line of Ed's were leading into Juniors place. The entire bar was crowded with clone Ed's as they were all drinking mugs that were filled with gravy and had a piece of butter toast in it. Junior came back with four more mugs in hand as he placed them on the bar counter.

'I can't believe people actually drink this stuff.' Thought Junior.

"Who's tab do I put these on?" Asked Junior.

"JAUNE!" Said the Ed's in unison.

"Anything for Eds." Said Jaune sitting on the side.

As the news story ended Double D and RWBY glared back over at Eddy and Ed who were still smiling nervously.

"Can you tell us what that's all about?" Asked Ruby.

"Still no clue what your talking about." Said Eddy.

"They look like Ed, they love gravy and buttered toast, they run around and hug chickens, and a lot of people say they stink like a dumpster. But still pretty hot." Said Yang.

"Yang!" Yelled Weiss and Double D in unison.

"They sound like cool people to hang out with." Said Ed smiling.

* * *

 **Vale War Room:**

Ozpin, Goodwitch, several military personnel, RWBY, and Ed and Eddy were sitting at the round table as Ironwood was walking in front of a projection on the wall showing a orbital view of the Kingdom of Vale.

"Currently the Grimm- I mean the uhh, Ed's are already in these parts." Said Ironwood as he pulled out a remote control and clicked it as pictures of Ed's head encompasses parts of Vale. "And by tomorrow..." Ironwood clicked the remote again to show the head shots of Ed's that multiply and cover the entire planet of Remnant.

Everyone at the round table shutters with fear.

"And all this because Eddy and Ed had to be lazy." Angrily mumbled Weiss.

"Good Monty, we're doomed!" Said Ozpin as they heard another scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone looked behind him to see Ed standing there with a toaster in his hands.

"THE TOASTERS BROKEN AND WE'RE OUTTA BUTTER!" Yelled Ed as if it was the end of the world.

"Wait a second... That's it!" Cheered Ruby as she stood up with her hands in the air. "I know EXACTLY what we need to do!"

"Thank Oum!" Said General Ironwood as he turned to face another military personnel. "And you said we shouldn't allow little girls in the War Room."

"Look, I was wrong okay?" Said the military personnel.

Soon a group of helicopters took off and were flying over a field full of clone Ed's with giant pieces of buttered toast with giant cables attached to them as they flew over the legion of Ed's.

"BUTTERED TOAST!" Said the clones in unison as they started chasing the giant pieces of buttered toast unknown to the Ed's that the helicopters were actually leading them to a giant gorge with jagged rocks. Soon all the Ed's started falling down and tumbling to the bottom below.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! OW! OW! OW! OUCHIE! OW! OW! OW! OUCH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! OUCH! OW! OUCHIE! OW! OW! OUCHIE! OW!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OW! OW! OW! OW! OUCH! OUCHIE!"

"..."

"OUCH!"

Team RWBY and EEE were looking over the ditch all of them with disturbed looks on their faces. Except for Ruby and original Ed. Ed's just stared off stupidly while Ruby had a satisfied smile on her face.

"I just remembered I gave one of them my dry cleaning, and I have no idea what he did with the receipt." Said Eddy looking over the dead horde.

"You said they weren't technically alive right, Eddy?" Asked Double D.

"One of them had a cut on their hand and no blood came out... Besides they wanted to kill people anyway so... I'd say it's a win-win." Said Eddy.

"... Is anyone else disturbed at the fact that we just committed genocide on a horde of Ed's?" Asked Weiss.

"Yes." Said Yang.

"Uh-ha." Said Eddy.

"Yup." Said Blake.

"Yeah." Said Double D.

"No." Said Ruby as everyone looked back at her. "I mean yes, It's just that I can't wait for the day where my plan start to kill off hordes of Grimm like the Ed clones..." Said Ruby with glee in her eyes. "They're not even alive, like you said." Said Ruby as everyone continued to stare at Ruby with disturbed looks.

"Here's a phycologist I want you to see Ruby." Said Double D as he handed a psychologist card over to Ruby.

* * *

 **Team RWBY Dorm:**

The Ed's and RWBY were hanging out once more as they were all sitting around watching TV. Eddy and Weiss were sitting on the couch with Weiss leaning against Eddy. Ed and Yang sitting on a beanbag chair with Yang sitting on Ed's lap and Ed himself lying down on the beanbag chair. However Blake, Double D and Ruby were all sitting on separate chairs with Blake reading one of her books.

"Last I heard from Ironwood is that the horde is almost dead! There's still a bit of twitching, but that should stop by morning." Said Ruby.

"Happy to know, one Ed is ALL the Ed I need said Yang as she turned around as she and Ed started to cuddle.

"But wait, how do we know that this Ed isn't a clone too and the real Ed ran over the cliff too?" Asked Double D as Yang turned to Ed worried along with everyone else.

"Oh, don't worry guys. I'm not THAT stupid. Plus I have a belly buttons, the clones didn't have any." Said Ed as he pulled up his shirt to show that indeed he had a belly button with everyone giving a sigh of relief.

"That was a really stupid thing of you to do, Eddy." Said Weiss as she leaned up against Eddy.

"Yup, I know. But I learned my lesson." Said Eddy.

"Really?" Asked Double D and Weiss.

"Nope!" Said Eddy as he giggled and leaned back. That's when Eddy got an idea as he pulled out a walkie talkie out of nowhere and started to talk into it. "Hey Ed, you say your not that stupid, huh?"

"Mortal! I need your help!" Yelled a voice that came from Ed's jacket as he panicked and pulled it out. To reveal one of Ed's favorite monster toys as he got up accidentally knocking Yang to the ground.

"Master Baron O'Beef Dip! What are your commands?!" Asked Ed as Eddy, Yang, and Ruby tried to hold back laughter with Weiss, Double D, and Blake rolling their eyes.

"Does Ed truly believe that that thing is alive?" Asked Blake as she got up and walked up to Ed.

"Unfortunately. But look dear Ed, Eddy is just-" But Double D was interrupted.

"Don't let them touch me! Obey me mortal! Wolf down the non-believers!" Said O'Beef Dip as Ed started to walk forward with his free hand out and Blake and Double D slowly walking back.

"I shall obey! Must eat non-believers!" Said Ed walking closer to Blake and Double D planning to devour them under the orders of his new master.

"Eddy! This isn't funny anymore! Make him stop!" Yelled Blake.

"Ed! Stop looking at me and Blake like that!" Said Double D.

"Now why would I make him stop? This is hilarious!" Laughed Eddy as he turned to look at an irritated looking Weiss as he stopped laughing.

"Please, don't make Ed eat Blake and Double D." Said Weiss.

"... Oh alright!" Said Eddy as he spoke into the walkie talkie again.

"Take 5 mortal!" Ed stopped walking as he looked at the toy once more as he said "Gottcha Baron guy!"

Eddy spoke into the walkie talkie again as he said "Now get me a sandwich I'm starved!" Ed held the toy up as he said.

"I shall obey master!" Said Ed as he handed the toy over to Blake and ran right next to the door and opened it up and slammed the door against himself. With Eddy, Yang, and Weiss bursting out in laughter. Ed smiled dizzy as he managed to get out of the dorm and walk down the hallway.

"Ed does know that the kitchen is right over there right?" Asked Ruby as she pointed over to the kitchen.

"He'll figure it out." Said Eddy as all of them continued to sit there and watch the TV.

About ten more minutes passed, as there was three knocks at the door. "Oh, that must be Ed with my sandwich." Said Eddy smiling as he got up and walked over to the door. Eddy opened up only to see someone he would never EVER wanna see EVER again in his life... Cardin was standing right outside the door. But something was definitely odd about him, unlike his usual egotistical and prideful smirk on his face he looked a bit different. He seemed a bit nervous, frustrated, and even guilty. Though he was actually doing a bit of a good job hiding those emotions as best as he could. Eddy's smile quickly turned into as scowl as he looked up at Cardin with deep hatred in his eyes.

"What do you want, Cardin?" Asked Eddy with his arms crossed.

"Look, can I just talk with you privately outside?" Asked Cardin as Eddy continued to stand there and bitterly stare at the bully with no response. Until he said.

"Fine." The two walked outside as Eddy closed the door and looked over at Cardin, still very angry for obvious reasons.

"Make it quick." Spat Eddy.

"I thought about it long and hard, ever since... Yesterday, the guilt has actually been eating me alive. Look..." Said Cardin as he gave a sigh of frustration.

"I'm sorry... I never thought the joke would go this far and-"

"No, you DID know you JERK! Maybe if you just thought for ONE second you would know what a scumbag you were when you when you humiliated me! Almost destroyed my chances with Weiss! And said my middle name ANYWAY despite me doing everything YOU wanted!" Yelled Eddy as Cardin actually started to look down in shame.

"Yes, your right. I crossed the line and almost actually ruined someone's life. A lotta people think that me and my team-"

"You mean bullies?" Interrupted Eddy.

"...Yes, bullies have a one track mind... We do push people around a lot but we never want to destroy their lives... So, once again, I'm sorry... For everything I did." Said Cardin holding out his hand.

"Look, we don't have to be best friends because of this... I just want to do SOMETHING to patch this up, we can still hate each other. I'm not asking for forgiveness, I just want a temporary truce. What do you say?" Asked Cardin still with his hand out. A few more seconds passed as Eddy then slapped Cardin's hand away.

"You think you can just come up me and ask for an apology like that? Like everything's cool now? Piss off!" Said Eddy as he was about to turn around and open up the door to RWBY's dorm and leave. But that's when Cardin placed his hand on Eddy's shoulder and spun him back around.

"Look... I know it wasn't going to be as easy, so... *Sigh* I'm going to give you MY middle name and give you permission to hit me in the face as hard as you can." Said Cardin as he held out his hand once more.

"... I am honestly sorry for everything I did yesterday. Please." Said Cardin still holding his hand out to Eddy. Eddy once again stood there with his arms crossed glaring at Cardin. Cardin honestly thought that Eddy would smack his hand away and tell him to 'get lost'. But to his shock, Eddy grabbed Cardin's hand and shook it.

"Fine, temporary truce. I'm not going to forgive you for what you did but, since want me to get even with you. I'll let you off the hook a little." Said Eddy as the two ended their hand shake. Cardin once again sighed in frustration as he pulled out his wallet and handed it to Eddy. As Eddy opened it up and looked inside it, he saw Cardin's middle name. And it couldn't have been any more funnier.

"Is this really-" Asked Eddy.

"Yes." Said Cardin

"This isn't some kind of joke-"

"No. It's my real middle last name." Said Cardin angrily. Eddy smiled as he took out his scroll and took a picture of Cardin's middle name on the ID and sent it out to everyone in the school. Only a few seconds of silence passed before the entirety of Beacon exploded in laughter. The laughter was so loud it was ear piercing. As Eddy continued to look at the ID and laugh, the ID said Cardin's full name. Cardin Anil Winchester. His middle name was ANIL.

"Yeah, okay I kinda deserved that." Said Cardin.

"And I think you promised me something else." Eddy smiled as Cardin once again groaned in frustration.

"Do your worst." Said Cardin as Eddy pulled back his fist and thrust it forward with all of his strength sending Cardin flying into the wall sending cracks through the wall. Cardin got back up as he clucked his nose.

"I think you just broke my nose." Said Cardin as a bit of blood dribbled from his nose which he was still clutching.

"This doesn't mean were gonna like each other afterwards, I still hate you. See ya later Cardin, and enjoy the nurse." Said Eddy smirking as he walked back into RWBY's Dorm. Cardin stood up as he clutched his nose, just staring at the door. Until he turned and started to walk down the dorm hallway.

Acknowledging what just happened. Like how he learned his lesson with Jaune, he will learn to now NOT mess with Eddy or his friends.


	47. Looking Back

**A/N: This chapter take place during "Remembrance". Enjoy.**

Weiss was walking down a long, carpeted hallway of blue, white and gray. Protruding columns from the walls are decorated with black sconces and lit candles. Nature paintings are hung in an alternating pattern between the columns. There is also the occasional cushioned chair or round coffee table placed along the walls.

Next she is seen walking along an upper level balcony above a large dining hall. A white and green floral centerpiece decorates the white-clothed table. Every column both above and below bears a sconce, but these candles are not lit. Beside Weiss on the balcony are large arch-shaped openings with white gauze curtains. Through one of the curtains, a crystal chandelier can be seen in another room. There is a shut, brown wooden door in the direction Weiss is heading.

Weiss walks down a wide stairway with curving balconies on either side above it. Large armor statues fill the space on either side of the bottom stairs. Behind Weiss, a paned triptych of arched windows lets in the sun, casting her shadow onto the blue carpeted steps in front of her. The floor at the bottom of the stairs has a blue and white oval design in its center. Both levels have open archways leading to other rooms.

Walking in another room with blue and white floor patterns, Weiss strides pass a life-size statue of a King Taijitu without looking up. Once again, both the lower level and the balcony level have open archways and unlit sconces. A chandelier hangs from the ceiling.

An upward view shows that the chandelier is in the middle of a blue and white circular pattern that matches the floor pattern from the previous room.

From the point of view of a music room, Weiss is seen walking down another hallway. In the music room is a large grand piano with open sheet music. A portrait on the wall shows Whitley, Weiss' brother.

Weiss walks alone in the hallway, never having looked up the entire time, until she has a startled reaction to hearing her brother's voice coming from right in front of her.

"Good afternoon, sister." A teenage boy, somewhat younger than Weiss, stands before her. He's got his hand on his chest and he affects a bow.

"A pleasure to see you out of your room for a change. Instead of moping over that boy that father has forayed you to see, umm... My, what was his name again? Did it start with an R?" Guessed Whitley, knowingly mocking Weiss.

"His name is Eddy, Whitley." Weiss growled a bit as she the two of them briefly circle each other.

"Of course it is... Anyway, Klein made crepes for breakfast." Said Whitley as he continued to speak. "But truly Weiss, why not choose someone else who's more of on the level of... our class? And not someone who is dirt poor, a scam artist, or even an alien, for that matter? I have already made arrangements with the triplet daughters of a metal manufacturing company's CEO. Of course I will only pick out one, but when your in my position, it's more like walking through a candy store, and being able to pick out whichever sweet treat you desire." Said Whitley as he was gesturing with one hand with a smile on his face.

"Your saying it like having a significant other is nothing more then owning an idem. Like your only getting together with them for the benefits alone. I, honestly don't care where Eddy comes from, or what his occupation, career choice, or level of class is. I love him for him, something I doubt you can understand, Whitley." Said Weiss as the two sibling's were slowly circling one another.

"Well then, I guess we are just at different views, my lovely sister." Said Whitley shrugging and closing his eyes as the sibling's stopped circling one another. Weiss crossed her arms as she finally asked.

"What do you want?"

"I heard Father shouting with someone in his study earlier." Said Whitley.

"Mother?" Asked Weiss.

"No, she's already drinking in the garden. I think it was a man." Said Whitley.

"I just wanted to warn you. I heard he had asked to speak with you." Said Whitley with a concerned look.

"I'll be fine." Said Weiss.

"I know you will. You are strong, like Winter." Said Whitley.

"You never liked Winter." Said Weiss.

"True, but you can't deny her resolve." Said Whitley.

"You… seem different." Observed Weiss.

"And you've been gone. I'll have you know I didn't stop growing while you were away at Beacon." Said Whitley as he turns and walks away. As he does so, the lower half of a family portrait can just be seen on the wall between where the two were standing.

"Anyway, good luck with Father!" Said Whitley, and after Whitley's departure Weiss spoke up.

"Thank you." She continues walking, and there is a close-up view of the family portrait. Clockwise they are Jacques Schnee, Weiss, Whitley, Winter, and Mrs. Schnee. Jacques has black hair that is graying and a full mustache. Mrs. Schnee has a stern look on her face, Winter and Weiss are frowning, Whitley is smiling, and Jacques has a neutral expression.

* * *

...

...

...

...

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"Yes."

"Jaune?"

"PYRRHAAAA-!"

*Gasp!*

Ruby open her eyes. She's lying in a red sleeping bag on a clearing in some woods. Nora, Ren, Rolf, Kevin, and Jonny are also in sleeping bags around a long burned-out campfire. Magnhild rests beside Nora while the Hammer of Discipline rests next to Rolf. Ruby sits up and looks around. Birds can be heard tweeting and all seems peaceful. Ruby, however, puts her hand to the side of her head and sighs as though she's in pain.

Afterwords, both Team RNJR and EKRJ walking down a path as Eddy, Ruby, and Jaune are holding onto a map as they were leading the groups.

"So the next town is… uh-huh… uh-huh… We're lost." Said Ruby.

"Wow, I wonder why." Said Eddy sarcastically.

"We're not lost. The next town is Shion. My family used to visit it all the time." Said Jaune.

"Oh yeah. Don't you have, like, four sisters?" Asked Ruby as Eddy's jaw dropped.

"What!? Four sisters!? I couldn't even handle one brother!" Said Eddy.

"Uh, seven." Corrected Jaune as Ruby giggled and Eddy's jaw almost hit the floor.

"WHAT!? SEVEN SISTERS!? THAT'S INSANE!" Yelled Eddy.

"Yeah... But we really do get along." Said Jaune.

"You know, that actually explains a lot." Commented Nora.

"Nora girl is right on this one, this explains why Jaune with hair so luscious acts like a spineless sea cucumber and screeches like a female." Said Rolf.

"Wait, what do you mean, guys?" Asked Jaune.

"So, what did you guys do there?" Asked Ruby.

"Oh, all sorts of stuff! Over here is a great hiking trail, and over here is where we went camping all the time. I got my own tent because I was special. Also, so my sisters would stop braiding my hair." Said Jaune.

"Okay, now that sounds like something that'll be hilarious to see... Except for the camping part..." Said Eddy as shivers ran down his spine from the memories of playing the prank on the Urban Rangers when they went camping, and afterwards getting their revenge.

"Huh? Why don't you like camping?" Asked Ruby as Eddy, shakily turns his head to look at Rolf and Jonny who were smiling at him evilly.

"Yes three haired Ed-Boy, tell sweet as honey Ruby why you do not like camping..." Said Rolf with that same evil grin on his face, reminding Eddy that he and his friends endured from the wrath of the Belly-Button Eater.

"I... Have my reasons." Said Eddy as Ruby wanted to stray away from this subject that has seemed to disturbed Eddy.

"So... Ya didn't like the look your sisters gave you?" Asked Ruby.

"Yeah, they just kept doing pigtails, but personally, I think I'm more of a "warrior's wolftail" kind of guy." Said Jaune.

"That's just a ponytail." Said Ruby.

"No, it's just a guy with a ponytail that wants to sound tough, so they just call it something like a "warrior's wolftail"." Said Eddy.

"I stand by what I said." Said Jaune as Nora stops dead short, raising her hands to her lips as her eyes widen. Soon after, Ren, Jonny, Kevin, and Rolf stops, visibly tense.

"Uh, guys?" Said Nora.

"What is it?" Asked Eddy.

"Huh?" Asked Ruby.

"What?" Asked Jaune.

"Maybe if you look away from your stupid map for a second you can see for yourselves." Said Kevin angrily as Jaune, Eddy, and Ruby look up from the map. Their eyes widen and jaws drop. In front of them is a desolated village. They sky is gray and two columns of smoke rise in the air. A gazebo has a broken tower and lampposts are askew from the ground. At least one dead body can be seen on the side of the road approaching the town.

The map is dropped and all four rush forward. They briskly move into the town, looking around. Ren tosses his backpack on the ground and moves ahead with Kevin while the others gather in the middle of a road.

"... It's like Earth II all over again." Said Eddy.

"There could be survivors!" Said Ruby.

"Look!" Yelled Kevin as the others rush to where Ren is leading them. On the ground, sitting propped against a broken building wall, is a young man in armor. He breathes heavily and holds his hand against a bleeding wound in his abdomen. Kevin drops by his side and puts his hand on his shoulder while Ren stood close by.

"A Huntsman!" Yelled Ruby.

"What happened? Who or what killed all these people?" Asked Kevin.

"*Cough* Bandits. The whole tribe… Then, with all the panic…" The Huntsman can't finish and coughs repeatedly.

"Grimm." Said Ren.

Ren takes a few feet away from the dying Hunter as he puts his hands on his head and Kevin takes a few steps away to place his hand on his chin and think. The others step away to confer.

"Alright, we can get him to the next village and try to find a doctor there!" Said Ruby.

"Yeah. We have more then enough people to carry him there!" Said Eddy.

"I don't know if he'll make it." Said Nora.

"Don't speak like that, Nora." Said Jonny.

"We aren't just going to let him die." Said Rolf.

"He will. He has to." Said Jaune as Ren and Kevin turn back to the Huntsman as they take a closer look at him.

"If we get going now, our chances will be better. I can run ahead and look for help!" Said Ruby.

"So what are we waiting for?" Asked Eddy.

"Guys." Said Ren as the others turn around to see that the Huntsman was already dead.

"Should we bury him?" Asked Nora.

"It's the respectful thing to do." Said Rolf as Ren then turns and walks right past them without a backward glance.

"We should go. It's not safe here." Said Ren.

"Ren..." Said Nora.

"SO WE'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE HIM HERE FOR THE RAVENS?!" Asked Rolf angrily as Ren stopped walking only for a second to respond.

"I'm not being disrespectful, I'm only doing the smart thing." Said Ren as he continued to walk. Nora followed as Rolf was about to yell once more, but stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. As he looked behind him he saw that it was Jonny standing there with a depressed look on his face. Rolf's anger quickly turned into depression as he lowered his head in sadness as he and Jonny started to slowly walk away. Ruby puts her hand on Jaune's arm with Eddy standing next to them. They all look stressed and sad.

"I'm so sick of this crap..." Growled Kevin as he angrily walked away.

"It'll be okay." Said Ruby.

"It's never okay..." Said Eddy sadly.

"I'm just tired of losing everything." Said Jaune sadly.

Ren stops and looks at something on the ground, his eyes widening. A large cloven hoofprint is impressed into the ground. Nora comes up to his side. She sees the same mark and her eyes also widen in recognition. The two of them silently make eye contact.

* * *

 **Atlas:**

Weiss was standing outside her father's door and listening to the discussion inside. She hesitates to put her hand on the door knob.

"I'm not talking about the good of my company; I'm talking about the good of Atlas, our entire Kingdom!" Yelled Weiss' father Jacques.

"That is a load of garbage and you know it." Yelled the voice of Ironwood as Weiss opens the door and peers in.

"I beg your pardon?!" Yelled Jacques as Weiss could see that General Ironwoodis sitting in a chair in front of a bookcase.

"Jacques, will you please, just hear me out?" Asked Ironwood.

"You are a trusted friend and ally to this family, James, but what you're suggesting is absurd!" Said Jacques.

"You are blowing it out of proportion." Said Ironwood.

"The council will never agree to it!" Said Jacques.

"You forget, I hold two seats on the council." Said Ironwood.

"Your Dust embargo has already cost me millions! I can promise you, I have not forgotten!" Yelled Jacques.

"So this is about you." Said Ironwood as Weiss has come into the room, and she watches to two men awkwardly while the door shuts behind her. She startles at the sound while James and Jacques turn and look at her.

"Miss Schnee! My apologies. I should have been gone by now." Said Ironwood bowing.

"It-it's okay." Stuttered Weiss.

"We'll continue this at another time." Said Ironwood turning back to Jacques.

"Indeed. Klein can show you out."

"Don't worry, I know the way." Said Ironwood as Weiss steps aside so that Ironwood can reach the door. He turns and looks at her father.

"Until next time, Jacques." Jacques solemnly nods back at Ironwood, who turns to Weiss.

"Please know, you'll always have a home at Atlas Academy, Miss Schnee. We'll be back in session before you know it." Said Ironwood as he leaves.

"Did you forget your manners while you were away?" Asked Jacque as he turns and walks to his desk, which is a few steps up from the chairs and tables where he and Ironwood were just sitting. Weiss looks annoyed at the comment but calms down with a sigh.

"No, Father. I'm sorry." Said Weiss.

"Can you believe there are still people in the world that blame Atlas for what happened to Beacon? To Vale?" Asked Jacques.

"Well, they weren't there." Said Weiss as she begins walking across the room to stand before his desk.

"It's a wonder Ironwood wasn't stripped of his rank." Growled Jacques as he finally sits down, swinging the seat so that his back is to Weiss.

"I suppose the council trusts him, for better or worse."

"I trust him." Said Weiss rubbing her arm.

"*Sigh* Thanks to him, Atlas is forbidden from exporting Dust to other Kingdoms. "A precautionary measure," as he puts it, "until we're certain no one is going to declare war". How anyone could possibly find that to be sound logic is beyond me." Said Jacques as Weiss blinks at her father, clearly uncomfortable. There is one framed picture on the desk, and it's of Whitley.

"Which is why the Schnee Dust Company will be holding a charity concert in the coming weeks." Said Jacques to Weiss' surprise as she looked back up at him.

"We need to show the people of Remnant that we are on their side. That we are all victims of the fall of Beacon." Continued Jacques.

"That's… wonderful news." Said Weiss.

"I know. And I think it would make a lot of people happy if you performed at the event."

"Excuse me?"

"Many forget that you were there. My own daughter, a Schnee, on the grounds, defending another Kingdom! We need to remind them! And we need to show them that the Schnee family is just as strong as ever!" Jacque said.

"Are you asking me if I'd like to sing, or telling me?" Jacques leans forward and makes a tent with the fingers of his hand as he meaningfully gazes at Weiss.

"I think it would make a lot of people happy."

"*Sigh* I'll start practicing." Said Weiss sadly.

"That's… my girl." Said Jacques as Weiss shuts the door to her father's office and turns to find the butler waiting for her with a tray.

"Hot coffee, Miss Schnee? I always find he keeps his study dreadfully cold." Offered Klein as Weiss takes the mug off of the tray with a smile.

"Thank you, Klein."

* * *

 **The Forest:**

...

...

"Jaune!"

 ** _(Shing!)_**

"Jaune! Jaune!"

Ruby opens her eyes slowly and just breathes, letting her eyelids drift shut from the dream she had that was like the last one. Her eyes open wide when, from nearby, she hears the same voice, speaking calmly.

"Jaune." Says the voice that sounds very much like Pyrrha.

Ruby sits up and looks around. There are little will-o-the-wisps floating around, looking very similar to the white circles in her dream. The campfire is still burning but has died down. Kevin, Jonny, Ren, Rolf, and Nora are asleep while their weapons are once again at their sides. Jaune's and Eddy's sleeping bag's, however, were empty. Through the trees beyond Jaune's sleeping bag, Pyrrha's voice can still be heard, but it is muffled.

"Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced. Follow _these_ instructions." Two of the words are louder and echo like in Ruby's dreams, making it sound like Pyrrha is saying "Follow me".

Ruby gets up and walks toward the voice. She takes a moment to play with one of the wisps as she looks around, uncertain. Moving forward, she spots something and her mouth falls open. Gazing with concern, Ruby moves next to a tree and watches from there. A slight distance in front of Ruby, but facing away, Jaune draws his sword. He poses with it and the shield, before dropping his shoulders and turning to his right. His Scroll is set up on a stump.

"Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced. Follow these instructions. Shield up." Jaune lifts his shield so that only his eyes up are not protected.

"Keep your grip tight." Jaune tightens his hand on Crocea Mors.

"Don't forget to keep your front foot forward." Jaune hasn't forgotten and doesn't need to move.

"Ready? Go." Jaune steps forward with the sword, cutting at the air and making a fighting cry.

"Again!" Jaune moves forward with his other foot, again slashing the air and releasing a cry.

"And again." Jaune spins in a circle, putting a lot of feeling and effort into his next cry and slash. It has cost him a bit, and he pants.

"Okay. Now hehehe... assuming you aren't cheating _,_ we can take a break." Said the recording of Pyrrha as Jaune stands upright and lets his head fall forward a bit, closing his eyes.

"I know this can be frustrating…" Jaune turns toward Pyrrha's image on his Scroll.

"...and it can feel like so much effort to progress such a small amount, but I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I've never met someone so determined to better themselves. You've grown so much since we started training." Jaune locks at the moving image of Pyrrha on the Scroll as the green lights of the once tall and unbroken Beacon Tower, the place where she would later die, glow behind her.

"And I know this is just the beginning." Pyrrha turns her head, struggling with her thoughts for a moment.

"Jaune, I-I…" Jaune took a step closer to his Scroll, Pyrrha finding the words and confidence, placing her hands over her heart as she speaks.

"I want you to know that I'm just happy to be a part of your life. I'll always be here for you, Jaune." The Scroll rewinds the video of Pyrrha without being touched. Jaune stands before it, holding Crocea Mors, his head bowed.

"Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced. Follow these instructions. Shield up." Jaune sighs in pain before belatedly re-following the instructions.

"Keep your grip tight. Don't forget to keep your front foot forward. Ready? Go." Jaune resumes the exercise. Ruby watches with pained eyes before turning away.

"Again. And again." Jaune makes one extra fighting cry and slash.

Ruby looked on in sadness as she closed her eyes and tried her best to avoid looking at the tragic sight. Jaune just kept practicing the fighting moves that the recording of Pyrrha was going over multiple times. Ruby decided she just didn't want to see this anymore, she turned around and tried to walk back to the camp sight, but as she was looking at the ground, she saw a set of foot prints leading away from where Jaune and the camp sight was. Ruby curiously followed the footprints as it led her to a small clearing in the woods. Ruby looked from behind a tree and sad Eddy crouching down and writing a not on a stump, with what looks to be a hawk of some sort sitting in a cage on the other side of the log.

Ruby was very curious of what Eddy was doing, but only another second passed as Eddy has finally finished the final pencil strokes of his writing utensil. Finally finishing his paper, he held it up to the moon light as he looked at it. Ruby was still very curious of what Eddy was doing, so she decided to take a closer look by taking a step forward, but accidentally stepped on a twig making a snapping noise.

 _(Snap!)_

Ruby cringed as she cursed herself for not being more quiet, while Eddy got back up and looked around. That's when he turned around and saw Ruby standing there next to a nearby tree as she looked as Eddy nervously.

"Ruby! Don't sneak up on people like that!" Yelled Eddy.

"Oh, umm... Sorry Eddy. I just couldn't sleep. I saw you and Jaune were out of your sleeping bags, so I wanted to see were you two went. I already saw Jaune." Said Ruby as she lowered her head sadly along with Eddy.

"Yeah... I saw him doing that for around thirty minutes. I guess, we all still need time to accept what happened..." Said Eddy, sadly.

"...And, the people we lost." Added Ruby sadly as the two stood there on awkward silence for a little longer.

"Look Eddy, I'm sorry for interrupting you from whatever your doing. I'll just leave you alone..." Said Ruby as she was about to turn around and walk away.

"Ruby... It's fine, I'm just... trying to send a letter. I'm finished anyway." Said Eddy as he turned back to the tree stump as he opened up the bird cage as the hawk hopped out, as Ruby looked on she could see that there was a cylinder container strapped to the hawks back as Eddy rolled up the note.

"Eddy, is that a... a messenger hawk?" Asked Ruby.

"Yeah." Responded Eddy not looking away from what he was doing.

"They're pretty expensive, like around three hundred Lien. You, never spend your money on anything THAT expensive." Said Ruby.

"Your right, I don't." Said Eddy in an emotionless tone.

"Who are you sending it to?" Asked Ruby, flat out just asking the question.

"Weiss..." Said Eddy as he rolled up the letter and put it in the cylinder container on the back of the hawk as he put the top on.

"Weiss, huh?" Asked Ruby sadly.

"Her... After I tried to stop Weiss from leaving, breaking out of the hospital and literally running to her dad's private jet that she was about to board, she..." Eddy then remembered back to the event that happened, in a flashback.

* * *

 **Flashback:** _Airstrip_

"WEISS!" Yelled Eddy's voice as he was running over to the Schnee Dust Company's private jet, as Weiss and her father were about to board.

"EDDY!?" Yelled Weiss in shock and surprise, as she took a few steps closer in the direction where Eddy was running from

"Who is this supposed to be, Weiss?" Asked Jacques who walked next to his daughter in a demanding tone. But Weiss didn't have the chance to answer, as Eddy ran even closer as he stopped running and stood several feet away from Weiss and her father.

"What are you doing here, Eddy?" Asked Weiss in a shocked tone. Eddy was still covered in bandages and bruises from the battle of Beacon.

"I'm not letting you go!" Yelled Eddy as he took a step closer. "Please, I love you Weiss!"

"I do not know who you are. But I will give you one chance to leave before I alert the authorities of trespassing and have you taken away." Said Jacques.

"Father please, that won't be necessary." Said Weiss as she held her hand up and looked at her father.

"Weiss, I'm not letting you leave! Your place isn't back in Atlas with those rich snobs! It's here in Vale, with your friends Ruby, Blake, Yang and everyone else! And me too!" Begged Eddy as tears started to form in his eyes, all the while, Weiss and Jacques could see the security guards running down the runways as they had their eyes set on Eddy.

"Eddy, I'm sorry, but I can't stay. I need to leave. Please... don't make this any harder then it already is." Said Weiss, begging Eddy with a stutter as she tried to hold back her sobs and tears from escaping her eyes.

"This is your last chance to leave, miscreant. Before the security pull you out, and I contact the authorities for coming in unauthorized contact with the Schnee Dust Company's CEO and the heiress. Leave!" Said Jacques, ice cold as he straightened his tie. Eddy only glared at the auntorpenor.

"I don't care what you have to say! Your the rich snob who's taking Weiss away in the first place! I'm not letting her go to a fake, unloving home with you and your fake family! I heard about your company! And what you do! Your nothing but a rich, self-obsessed, SCUMBAG! Who cares about your own appearance to the public eye, then your own family! I've done my research, pal!" Yelled Eddy as Weiss looked at him with shock as Jacques glared at the boy with immense hatred. Like this boy would have the gall to talk back to him like that. But that's when the guards finally tackled Eddy to the ground and started to restrain him, as they pulled him back up.

"Agh! Let me go! You can't do that!" Yelled Eddy as the guards picked him up as Jacques still glared daggers at Eddy with an ice cold look.

"Bring him to the authorities for trespassing! and the threatening of a high class business man, and his daughter!" Said Jacque as he adjusted the buttons on his sleeves, as the guards started to hull Eddy away.

"Wait no! You can't just-! Weiss! Weiss!" Yelled Eddy as the guards were dragging him away kicking and screaming as Weiss' eyes started to tear up. But that's when, Weiss turned to her father and begged.

"Father! Please stop! Don't have him thrown in prison! Please!" Weiss and Jacque just stared at each other for a few seconds. Weiss with her teary eyes and Jacque with his cold unapologetic eyes.

"..."

"..." But as if there was one tiny bit of Jacques heart that was unfrozen, he showed a bit of curtesy to his daughter...

"...Very well, only escort that scoundrel away from the Schnee private jet. And tell the authorities that if THAT BOY comes anywhere near the Schnee family or even Atlas, he will be under arrest and put on trial!" Said Jacques as Eddy stopped struggling, as the guards continued on with slowly dragging him out. All that Weiss could do was look on in sadness as her boyfriend was being dragged away from her. With Eddy starting to quietly sob as Well. Jacques simply turned around and walked up into the private jet as he said.

"Let's go, Weiss." Weiss stood there for another moment as her and Eddy made eye contact for the last time, that's when Weiss mouthed the words 'I love you' as she turned her head down, as she turned around and boarded the plane herself. Tears running down her pale white skin. Eddy just sobbed as he looked on.

"Weiss! Weiss! WEISS!"

* * *

The flashback ended as Eddy stood there with a look of anger and depression. Ruby stood there as she stared at Eddy, frowning.

"Well, why can't you just email her or something?" Asked Ruby.

"Her dad blocked me off from calling or texting to Weiss' Scroll or anything like that... Even if I did find a way to message her, Weiss would be terribly punished and that rich snob threatened to put me away if he caught me trying to contact his daughter..." Said Eddy sadly.

"So that's why you got the hawk..."

"Yeah." Responded Eddy as he finished loading up the letter into the carrier compartment.

"What about Ed and Double D?" Asked Ruby cautiously as Eddy let out a sigh and remained silent for another second.

"Ed's next on my list... And that's it, just Ed and Weiss." Said Eddy angrily.

"But what about-"

"I'm not sending a letter to someone who just up and left me and Ed... We were supposed to be a trio, best friends, and that loser just got up and left us. Only leaving some stupid notes that he'll eventually come back one day and get me and Ed back home... I never want to see him again." Said Eddy with venom in his voice.

"... I don't know what really happened between you guys, or where Double D is. But I don't think the best thing to do is just pretend he doesn't exist." Said Ruby as Eddy paused for a second.

"...How's Blake doing?" Asked Eddy, already knowing the situation with Blake as he angrily glanced back at Ruby, catching the girl off guard.

"...I don't know why she left or where she went, but... She's still my friend, and if we somehow find her on this crazy journey I won't hesitate to greet her with a hug... Because that's what friends do... I don't care what she's done, I will never turn by back on her." Said Ruby as Eddy just remained silent for another few seconds as he held the hawk up.

"...Guess we all have different ways of dealing with loss." Said Eddy as the messenger hawk flew off of Eddy's hand and into the night sky as both the scam artist and the crimson reaper looked at the dark silhouette of the bird of prey in the starry night sky until it disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **The Forest:** _Elsewhere_

In another part of the forest, the cool night air breezed by as the leaves fell from the branches. All seemed peaceful, until suddenly a green portal opened up in the middle of the forest. The portal hovered there for another second, until something started to make it's way through. It was actually what looked to be a motorcycle that made it's way through, as it was followed by a man who was holding the motorcycle and moving it.

As the man and the motorcycle came through the green portal, it closed as the man took out a tracking device as he looked at it. Confirming that who he was looking for was already a few miles away. The man himself stood around 6'2 feet tall, wore all black lightly armored leather clothing. The man himself was around his mid thirties with black hair... But his most noticeable feature were three sharp hairs on the top of his head. The man smiled as he looked.

"Hmm... This is the right place. And he's only a few miles away, guess I have some traveling I need to do..." Said the man as he put away his tracking device and got on top of his red, black, and yellow motorcycle as he rived up the engine and started driving into the night. Tracking down one of the first important people he needs to find as he starts off his mission.

 **A/N: Hey guys, here's Chapter 48.** **Not much else to say s** **o as always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	48. A Rogue & Followers

**A/N: This chapter take place during "Of Runaways and Stowaways". I'd like to thank Lord Maximus once again for help with this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Patch:**

Earlier that night, Ed was sleeping in the guest bed with a new eyepatch over his damaged eye. He was tossing and turning in his bed as it was very clear that he was very agitated and in a sweat, with the look of panic and fear on his face very real as it grew. And what went on in Ed's head to warrant that fear and panic, was nothing short of horrifying.

Ed was standing in the blackness as he could hear screams from the darkness from all sides, along with voices that were whispering into his ears all at once.

 _"You couldn't save her..."_

 _"You failed her..."_

 _"You failed her and you failed at saving your own eye... How pathetic..."_

 _"She lost her arm because of YOU!"_

 _"YOU LET HER GET HURT!"_

 _"Maybe losing an eye is punishment enough for failing your love..."_

 _"She will NEVER forgive you!"_

The voices were ruthless as they got louder and Ed started to cover his ears in pain as he shouts.

"STOP! GET OUT OF ED'S HEAD!" Ed yelled, but his own voice was drowned out by the increasing shouting of the voices. And then just like that, the voices stopped. Ed then slowly opened up his eyes and looked around in the darkness to find nothing. Even though he couldn't see in the dark previously, he couldn't sense the presence of a single soul but his own. But as a few seconds passed, he looked in front of him to see, to his horror, a glowing purple eye open up in front of him and reveal itself in the darkness. Ed with a look of absolute terror, tried to run away from the monster in the dark. But wherever he ran to in the darkness he only ended up back in front of the glowing eye once again.

Ed quit trying to escape, finally seeing escape as nothing but futile. He stared at the monster a bit longer, until he heard a growl coming from below him. As he looked down he could see the blade of Evil Tim's scythe the Harbinger growl in power as purple smoke started ascending from it as it was lifted up aboved Ed's head, with Ed staring in absolute horror with his remaining working eye.

 _"Shall I even it out by disposing of your other eye?"_ Asked the monster in the dark in a deep malevolent voice as the blade was swung down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ed screamed as he woke back up, and looked around his room to see that it was nothing but a dream. It took a few more seconds until Ed calmed down and sat up in his bed. Revealing he was sleeping in his long pajama bottoms with no shirt. Ed placed his hand on the side of his head as if he was in pain and rubbed his temple. That was the third nightmare in the same week, Ed tried his best to just ignore it and suppress it. But now its grown to a point where it's just to difficult to ignore the dreams anymore. They've just grown more real and more intense as they went on.

He felt his face with the same hand that he rubbed his temple with over his face, where the eye patch was. It was only another ugly reminder that his left eye was gone... Forever. But, of course that wasn't the only thing that was bothering the once cheerful lump. He had sworn to stay and never leave Yang again, offering to stay and help out anyway he could. He had already felt like he failed her by letting her go to find Blake, and having her arm cut off... Ed was already dealing with the loss of his eye, but he was also drowning in a sea of guilt because of what he has done.

Even though Ed had offered to stay, and Yang's father, Taiyang, reluctantly agreed since Yang had already said that Ed was fine to stay if he wanted to, Ed and Yang barely spoke to one another. Yang had already cut herself off from everyone, only really responding with a yes or a no, or just giving quick answers to questions and did everything else she could to avoid talking to people. Ed tried to remain positive to her and cheer her up the best he could, but nothing seemed to work. She never smiled once...

Ed groaned in frustration and exhaustion as he got up from his bed and walked into the bathroom and up to the mirror. He looked into it to see his own tired face. Slightly older from the time that passed since Beacon, but still looked like himself, despite the eye patch he had. The doctors said they did everything they could to save it, but... It was beyond recovery. Ed slowly lifted up the eye patch to show the huge scar that ran down it, his eye was already swollen shut as the wound, probably from the Harbingers dark magical properties, refused Ed's eye to really heal up. He ran his fingers down his scarred eye, to only feel numbness, probably from all the medicine that was given to him. He continued to look as his scarred eye a little longer until he placed the eye patch back in it's proper place.

He gave another sigh as he turned off the light to the bathroom and walked over to his bed where he sat back down. But before he lied down, he looked over at the drawer that was right next to his bed as he saw the photo being leaned up against the lamp that was on the drawer. He gave a reminiscing frown as he looked at the photo. It was of him and how two best friends... Eddy and Double D. Ed knew that they were fighting... And he knew that Eddy left to join Ruby's gang to complete some sort of journey, to where he didn't know. And Double D who just... Left.

A part of Ed was angry that Double D just left with no known reason, just like Blake. A part of Ed was furious that Double D would just leave him and Eddy like that, after all they've been through together. Eddy at least told Ed why he was leaving... But on the other hand, Ed was just said that he was gone... He just wanted his friend back... Ed gave out another sigh as he lied back down in his bed and pulled the sheets over himself.

Hopefully... This time, he'll get a terror free rest. As he closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

 **The Boat** **:**

Seagulls call as a ship moves over peaceful blue waters. A pan of the boat from bow to stern reveals… Passengers strolling across both the upper and mid decks.

Blake rests her hands on the rail and stares out at the ocean. She blinks and looks over her right shoulder, somewhat startled. Two kids laugh over a joke. Blake almost smiles and turns to look back at the ocean.

"Travelling alone?" Asked the voice of a man as Blake jumps and grips the hilt of Gambol Shroud. She halts her action when she sees the captain of the boat.

"Now, now, no threat here. Just here to chat." Said the captain with his hands up defensively. Blake hesitates before relaxing her posture with a roll of her eyes.

"And why is that?" Asked Blake as the Captain lowers his arms and then twists to lean idly onto the rail.

"Well, not many people travel by boat on their own. It can be quite a lonely voyage. But I found those that do tend to have the more… interesting stories." Said the captain as Blake turns away from him.

"Maybe it's just… better for some people to be alone." Said Blake as the two kids from before run behind Blake laughing and she gasps again, not expecting the noise behind her. She turns and blinks at them trying to reset her calm.

"Hehehe... Maybe, but with your paranoia, I think a few friendly faces wouldn't hurt." Said the Captain.

"Who says I'm paranoid?!" Yelled Blake erratically.

"Hehe... No one, dear, no one. I'll leave you be." The Captain turns and walks away, then stops.

"But uh, fair warning: these trips can be awfully boring." The Captain continues on his way and Blake stares after him. Once he's gone, she turns and looks at the ground for a few seconds before reaching up and undoing her bow.

"Mmm." Blake holds her black ribbon out over the railing.

"Won't be needing this." Blake lets go and watches the ribbon swirl in the air once before landing on the water. She turns and walks away. Blake walked back inside the ship as a figure in a hood watched her and another figure was watching the cat Faunus from the darker corner of the indoor area of the boat. Beside the ribbon on the ocean, the large scales of a sea creature are seen moving just above the surface. After they pass, the ribbon is gone.

* * *

 **Patch:**

Yang was sitting on a green couch in her home on Patch. She looks at the stack of three books on her right and instead picks up the remote control to her left. With a click, the projected scene comes on, revealing a news segment from the VBC channel.

On the TV Goodwitch is shown unsuccessfully piecing together a building as the rest of the environment looked like it was hit by an atomic blast. Across the bottom of the screen it reads: BEACON INACCESSIBLE.

"...with no end in sight. Try as they might, the local Huntsmen and Huntresses can't seem to get a hold of the situation at Beacon Academy." Yang clicks the remote. As the next reporter speaks, the large lettering across the screen reads: CCT Repairs "Underway". The subheading reads: Atlas officials working on solution, but not optimistic.

"...though the fail safes have supported wireless communication within the kingdom, the loss of the CCT Tower continues to prevent contact with the outside world. Talks with Atlas officials regarding repairs have so far—" Yang clicks again, cutting off the reporter and bringing up yet another news segment. A horned anchorman speaks above the caption: Sending Citizens Home. The corner caption has the logo for VOX News.

"...Vale council voted this week to continue to ban any air traffic that does not have a direct correlation with evacuation. The council has made it clear that they feel—" Yang clicks again. But before Yang could listen, the door opened up from the kitchen as Yang heard foot steps approach her. She solemnly glances over as she saw Ed walk over to her holding a plate with a sandwich on it, a side of chips, and a cool glass of water on the side.

"Hi Yang, I made you a sandwich if your hungry." Said Ed kindly as he placed the meal in front of Yang on the coffee table in front of her. She looked down at it somberly as Ed's smile started to fade away.

"You don't like it?... Because I can make you a better one if you-"

"No, no... It's fine Ed. Thank you. I'm just... Not really that hungry right now." Said Yang as she turned her gaze from Ed back to the sandwich placed in front of her.

"Oh, okay then." Said Ed as Yang let out a sigh and looked over at the kind lump.

"Ed, you should be sitting down and relaxing a little more... Your eye..."

"It doesn't work anyway, I don't care, I just want to help you anyway I can." Said Ed as Yang looked at him, flattered.

"...Thank you, Ed. But, I'm fine for now." Said Yang as Ed nodded. As he then asked.

"Uhh... Can I sit next to you?"

"Go ahead." With that Ed sat on the green couch next to Yang as Yang turned her attention back to the TV. But as she looked back at the screen, her eyes widen and she sits up.

"Multiple rumors continue to circulate as to who was behind the attacks at the Vytal Festival Tournament besides the afore mentioned 'Evil Tim'." The screen shows anchor Lisa Lavender and the VNN logo. The caption below her reads: WHITE FANG MEMBER, ADAM TAURUS, PRESENT DURING BEACON GRIMM ATTACK.

"While no one knows for sure, officials have confirmed that high-ranking White Fang member, Adam Taurus…" Adam's image appears on the screen at his name being spoken.

"...was present for the attack. Any and all attempts to bring him into custody have been met with brutal force—" Ed snatches the remote from the table as he changed the channel with a disgusted and angry look on his face as he tried to get rid of the image of the one who took Yang's arm away in the first place. It switched to another news network.

"...Attempts have been made by the Defense Forces of all the four Kingdoms to bring the now known warlord and alien Evil Tim into custody along with his accomplices. But all attempts have been futile as it is confirmed that Evil Tim is in possession of advanced weaponry capable of mass destruction." Said the female news anchor as a picture of Evil Tim was shown as Ed started to slightly quiver in fear.

"It is unknown what the alien warlord in planning. But there have been reports all across Remnant that the dead have been coming back for reasons yet unknown, and are migrating to Evil Tim's Fortress of Darkness. Scientists are still baffled by this terrifying anomaly, but are still trying to unravel the mystery to this as we speak. No reports have come in about any aggressive behavior, only migration seems to be their only current mission. Bombing runs have been made by all four Kingdom's defense forces to halt the movement of dead with minor success. Estimated number of undead migrating are in the hundreds. The council are still thinking-" But Yang took the remote from Ed as she aimed it at the TV and shut it off. Yang visibly seeing how distraught Ed appeared. The two sat there a little longer, until...

"I'm home!" Says Yang's father as Yang sets the remote down and leans her head backward on the couch, looking up at the newcomer that way. As Ed just turned his head around.

"Hey, Dad." Taiyang is shown upside-down at first, as he would appear to Yang, but the image promptly rights itself. He is carrying three boxes with two bags hanging from his forearms.

"Guess what came in today!" Said Taiyang excited as the door shuts behind him as he walks into the living room.

"What?" Asked Yang.

"I can't wait for you to try this." He walks into another room to unload, while on the couch Yang looks somewhat interested. Taiyang returns, carrying one long white box. He sets it on the coffee table in front of Yang, revealing the Kingdom of Atlas symbol on it. Yang and Ed looks at it and doesn't move.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot." Said Taiyang as he walked back into the kitchen, and came back with a smaller white box and placed it next to the larger box as Ed and Yang stare at that too.

"Umm... What is it?" Asked Ed as he pointed to the smaller box.

"That one, if for you." Said Taiyang smiling as he continued to speak. "Look, I know I've been a little rough on you for the past month or two. But that's only because I loved Yang and didn't like the, umm... Boy's she brought home. But over the months, even with a severe injury, you did your best to help out Yang anyway you could! So, consider this a bit of an 'I'm sorry' gift." Said Taiyang as Ed looked at the box quizzically. Taiyang turned back to his daughter as he spoke again excitedly.

"Well?"

"It's… for me?" Asked Yang.

"For you and you only. Same with the smaller box for you." Said Taiyang as he told his daughter the first part of his sentence and told Ed the second part. Yang lifts the lid off the box to reveal a robotic right arm. Yang looks it over, somewhat wide-eyed while her father gushes. She blinks and her eyes droop a bit, revealing she's more distressed than pleased.

"Brand new, state of the art Atlas tech. You know, I thought I was gonna have to pull some strings, call in a few favors, but you earned this one all on your own, kiddo."

"Huh?" Asked Yang looking back up.

"Before I could even talk to him, General Ironwood already had one of his top scientists working on this, for you. He wanted me to tell you that you fought admirably. You should be proud of yourself. Oh, and one of your alien friends sent in blueprints of his own to the scientists at Atlas and now it's even BETTER then it originally was!" Said Taiyang smiling as Ed looked up at the blond man.

"Huh?... Double D?" Asked Ed looking up at the man as he scratched his head with his finger trying to recollect.

"Umm... I think so. He also sent in the blueprints to build THAT present too." Said Taiyang pointing at the small white box. Ed gave up guessing as he pulled the lid off to reveal, a new robotic eye, Ed stared down at it in shock.

"Actually talked to General Ironwood about you too, he said he wanted to apologize after the whole fiasco in the City of Vale and a reward for fighting valiantly. And there are already doctors willing to put it in for free." Said Taiyang, as Ed picked up the robotic eye and looked at it. It was even the same eye color as his eyes.

"... Double D, sent in the plans to build this?" Asked Ed looking at it, really mostly to himself then anyone else. Yang looks up at her father but says nothing.

"Well? You going to try it on?" Asked Taiyang excited.

"I uh… I'm not feeling too great right now. Maybe later?" Said Yang as Taiyang deflates a bit and puts his hand to the back of his neck as he sighs and considers how best to respond. Ed just looks over at her a bit sadly.

"Well, alright." Said Taiyang as Yang gets up and walks up the stairs, Taiyang giving her an encouraging smile as she passes in front of him. She pauses partway up the steps, turning in his direction.

"Thanks, Dad." Said Yang as she left. Taiyang looked down sadly as Ed stared at the stairs sadly. Another moment of silence passed as Taiyang turned around and started to walk into another room. Ed was left alone on the green couch, as he looked over in the direction that Taiyang left. Ed slowly looked back at the robotic eye that he was holding in his fingers. He rolled it around in his fingers as he looked at it sadly. Ed then stood up and pocketed the prosthetic as he walked out of the room as well.

Later, Yang sweeps the porch, adept at it with one arm. She pauses to wipe her brow and sigh. The next scene shows her getting mail out of the mailbox at the end of their driveway. Lastly, she's in the kitchen, rinsing a glass. As she lifts it out of the sink, it slips out of her fingers and she gasps.

When it hits the floor and breaks, it triggers a flashback. Against blackness there's a gray slash moving from upper left to bottom right and the red markings from Adam's mask glow while the sound of a sword loudly resonates. In the kitchen, Yang rears back with a cry. She clings to the countertop and pants, out of breath due to fright. Her fist comes down against the countertop, and Yang gets herself under control. From the doorway, Taiyang and Ed watches with concern before turning away without saying a word.

After that, Ed opens up the door to his guest room as he walked in and shut the door. He looked at the dresser as he looked at the mirror that was sitting on top of the dresser. Along with Ed's Mighty Flipper. Ed walked closer to the mirror as he looked at himself, with a disconcerting look on his face. He looked back over at his guest bed as he walked over to it, he got on his hand and knees as he looked under the bed, pulling out a metal box. Ed soon got back up on his feet as he picked it up and walked back over to the mirror. He placed the metal box on the dresser as he slowly pulled the box off, still looking inside.

What resided inside the box were shards of what used to be Ed's Ed-Sword... Along with the handle of the once mighty blade with the short broken blade still attached to it. Ed slowly reached back down, as he picked up one of the broken shards of the holy blade and held it up as he looked into the mirror. Remembering his once believed to be indomitable blade of justice. He looked back up at the mirror, into his one eye. He let Yang go, resulting in losing her arm, and going on a rampage in Vale hurting all those people. He glanced away from the mirror for a second. As he looked back as what he previously thought to be his reflection.

One, glowing purple dark eye was starring back at him. As he could see the monster smile under it's mask in the mirror.

 _'You hurt others, you let her lose her arm, and you now only have one eye... Seems very similar to-'_

Ed immediately got furious as he punched the mirror with cracks forming all around it. With the image of the monster disappearing and turning back into Ed.

"I am nothing like you!" Growled Ed through his clenched teeth, as he pulled his fist away. He looked at his hand before he looked back up at the mirror. To see a certain one armed blond brawler in the room with him. With a distraught look on her face. Ed slowly turned back around as he looked at Yang, they both soon started to walk towards one another and stared at each other.

Ed placed his hand gently where Yang's arm once was, as Yang placed her hand gently over Ed's injured eye as she slowly dragged her hand across it. That's when Ed gently grabbed ahold of Yang's stub where her hand once was as he kissed it. Yang looked at Ed in surprise and shock, as she in return gently grabbed ahold of Ed's head and brought it down to her level. As she kissed Ed's eye patch. Ed slowly stood straight back up again as he looked down at her. Finally, Yang and Ed both started to lightly sob as they embraced one another. Holding each other as they were both letting out their pent up frustrations by crying, and holding the one they love the most.

The two continued to stay like that a little while longer...

* * *

 **The Boat:**

It is dusk, and the boat continues its journey on the smooth water. There is still peaceful bird cry, and Blake is once again on the middle deck looking out at the ocean. A Faunus couple walk behind her and she watches them, slightly less twitchy than before. It's when she's about to leave that she senses she is being watched by someone on the upper deck. It's the hooded figure, and she immediately takes out Gambol Shroud.

"Who's there?!"

The hooded figure turns and runs for it, blonde hair somewhat visible beneath the hood. Blake stares up at the deck, no longer watching the ocean. She does not notice the dorsal fins of a giant sea creature momentarily surface. However, she feels the boat rocking on the wake it created and lets out a grunt as she tries to keep her balance.

The creature's long-necked shadow looms over Blake as she turns around to face the water. Its shadow also falls on a member of the crew on duty in the crow's nest, who is looking up at it in horror.

"RED ALERT!" Yelled one of the crew alert immediately sounds. Two red lights next to a speaker pulse with the sound. The Captain and his First Mate come running out and look at the water from the upper deck, just above Blake. The Captain murmurs as the shadow falls over him.

"By the gods…" Awed the Captain as the long-necked creature is revealed to be a large sea dragon Grimm. It has a pattern of glowing red lines along the scales of its neck, and its eyes glow yellow. The Grimm swings its head back and forth, roaring and spreading its short forearms outward.

"All hands to battle stations!" Yelled the Captain turning and calling out to the ship.

"Sir, we've never fought a Grimm this big!" Yelled the First Mate.

"We've never seen something this big! But we'll give 'er a fight nonetheless!" Yelled the Captain as Blake springs into action, running off the boat and into the air. She creates one of her clones to give her added upward momentum, flinging Gambol Shroud forward in its kusarigama form. Attached to the ribbon on her wrist, it embeds itself into the Grimm's neck. Blake swings above the Grimm and shoots it in the back of its neck. It roars. Blake lands on the crow's nest while the Captain steers from the bridge.

He keeps the ship stabilized in the Grimm's wake and steps outside to get another look at it. Blake still shoots it while it arcs back into the water. The side of the ship opens up and the cannons come out. Blake continues her assault on the sea creature, once again swinging and shooting. The ship's cannons fire but are mostly ineffective. Blake falls back onto the ship's deck, lands on her back, bounces, and quickly gets herself back onto her feet. She discovers that her left shoulder is hurt when she moves to stand.

"Hold steady men, it's not done with us yet! GET THE HEAVY CANNON LOADED!" Yelled the Captain steering the boat again as the First Mate changes from being nervous to battle-ready upon hearing this order.

The largest cannon on the ship rises up through a trapdoor on the deck, extends itself, and aims at the Grimm. The Grimm's dorsal fin splits apart and extra bone unfolds, revealing two wings. The dragon lets out a roar as it flies, its beating wings sending a gush of air at the ship. Blake cries out as she hangs on with her hurt left arm.

"Heavy cannon, OPEN FIRE!" Yelled the Captain as the heavy cannon shoots, but the Grimm easily evades it. It opens its mouth and an electric ball forms. Blake readies to launch herself at it, but the hooded figure lands on her head and uses her as a launch pad.

"Hey!" Yelled Blake as the figure grunts, and the cloak falls back, revealing Sun. Midair, he activates his energy clones.

But before Blake knew it, she heard the stomping of feet from behind her. As Blake looked over, she saw no other then Double D run up beside her with what looked like to be his Prime suit emerge from under his clothing and wrap around him.

"Ready?" Asked Double D as the suit completely wrapped around him.

"I am combat ready!" Said Penny's voice within the suit as Double D used his jet boots to fly up at the monster with his palm wrist blasters.

"Double D!?" Yelled Blake as she looked over at the uncloaked Sun yet again.

"Sun!?" Double D flew passed the beast as he started firing his blasters at the Grimm, the Grimm shrieked in anger as Double D managed to grab ahold of the monsters tail as he tried to hang on. All the while Sun and his clones land on the Grimm's head. The two clones pull on the topmost tendrils of the head while Sun grabs its upper lip.

"My, this creature is indeed tough!" Said Double D as he was struggling with the tail.

"Not today, pal!" Yelled Sun as when the dragon releases its electric blast, it goes harmlessly into the air, rather than at the ship.

"What are you two doing?!" Yelled Blake as from atop the enraged Grimm's snout and at the end of the monsters tail, Sun answers her while holding onto the two tendrils his now-disappeared clones had grabbed.

"Oh, uh, you know, just… hanging out!" Punned Sun.

"Trying to help you!" Yelled Double D as the jets on his boots started to flare up again, trying to fight against the beasts Grimm manages to get a small electrical charge around Sun and he lets go, shouting as he falls.

"Whoa-oa!" As Blake ran to help sun, Double D managed to use the suits strength to toss the Grimm several dozen feet away before he flew up to the Grimm and punched it across the face as it fell back into the water. All the while Blake gasps and immediately springs into action again. She jumps onto and off the railing, using Gambol Shroud's kusarigama form on the crow's nest to swing herself around and catch Sun midair. They land on nearby rocks, with her holding him bridal style.

"What a hero!" Said Sun as Double D landed next to the two as Blake glared at both of them.

"What were you two thinking!?" Yelled Blake as she was still holding Sun in her arms.

"Hey! I didn't know that Sun came along!" Said Double D as he put up his hands defensively.

"Neither did I with Double D! I'm here to lend a helping hand!" Said Sun smiling, as Blake groaned in anger as she dropped the monkey Faunus and turned over to the teen in the metal suit as she poked him in the chest.

"We're all going to have a serious talk about this afterwards! But for now just shut up and fight!" Yelled Blake as she runs toward the ship in the water, where the Grimm is firing electric blasts at it. Sun is on the ground, striking a pose on his side with his hand propping up his head.

"Yes, ma'am!" Said Sun still in that pose as Double D looked at him with a disturbed look, as he then walked forward.

"I'm going to forget I saw that..." Said Double D as he took off.

"Double D... What did I just see?" Asked Penny.

"Don't think about it Penny." Said Double D as on the ship, the Captain is steering while two of his crew are looking at displays.

"Starboard defenses are down, sir!" Yelled the first mate.

"We still got the heavy cannon?" Asked the Captain.

"Aye, but it's moving too fast! We can't land a hit!" Said the second crew member.

"Argh. How about the engines?" Asked the Captain.

"Fully functional, Captain!" Said the First Mate.

"Well alright, then!" Said the Captain.

Back with Double D and the Grimm, Double D started firing shotgun blasts at the monster as it seemed to have little to no effect on it. But that's when he pulled out his Magnifying Glass in it's Solar Saber form, slashing at the monster with little to no effect as well. Still managing to injure the creature, but managing to make it angrier.

"Umm... Double D, why don't you just use your bigger weapons to bring this Grimm down? It will only take one hit from your bigger weapons." Said Penny as Double D, Blake, and Sun were still fighting the monster.

"I'd like to try and not rely on my more powerful weapons all the time, just so I can become a more officiant- UGH!" Double D yelled as he was hit by the tail of the Grimm over to the stacks of rocks on the water as the Sea Dragon charged up it's electric blast as it blasted Double D, smashing him through several giant rocks.

"DOUBLE D!" Yelled Blake as she landed back on the boat. and reached her hand out. The Sea Dragon turned it's attention back to the boat as it started to charge up another electric blast. Blake was preparing to counter a hit from the Grimm's electric blast, but Sun jumps in between with a laugh of triumph. He uses Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang to deflect it and lands on the heavy cannon, resting his staff on his shoulder with a crooked grin. Sun glanced back at Blake who has a distraught look on her face.

"Don't worry Blake! That nerd can always pick himself back up! He's in a metal suit anyway!" Said Sun smiling as Blake lightened up a tiny bit.

"Huntsmen!" Sun and Blake turn to the man who has come out onto the upper deck calling them.

"If you can clip its wings and draw it out towards the bow, we could take it!" Yelled the Captain as Blake turns away from the Captain to look up at Sun.

"I mean, you're the one with the swords." Said Sun.

"Ugh." Groaned Blake as Sun spins his weapon back into a holstered position and runs toward the Grimm.

"Now or never!" Sun activates three clones and jumps into the air. The first clone springs Blake upward to the second clone, which does the same. The third clone swings her up. Sun waits, laughing and opening up his arms, but then loses his smile in confusion.

"Huh?" Blake, instead of heading toward him, directs herself above him and lands on his shoulders. They sink a few feet while he grunts and Blake leaps upward off of him. High above the sea dragon, she begins her descent, avoiding the electric blasts it shoots at her. She runs down its right wing, slicing through the thin membrane.

But as Blake starts to fall, Double D comes rocketing in and catches her in his arms as he hovers several feet above the rock that Sun was standing on. But, the moment was ruined when Sun yelled up.

"This is the part where you say it." Yelled Sun with his hands cupped around his mouth.

"Ugh." Blake rolled her eyes as she jumped out of Double D's arms and landed on the rock next to Sun. The Grimm moves around them, causing the precarious rocky area to collapse. Blake is on the move again, leaving Double D and Sun behind.

"Umm... Sorry about that Blake!" Said Double D.

"Okay, maybe later!" Yelled Sun as he jumps off the collapsing rock and Double D flew higher up into the air as Double D had a Hawkeye view of the two Hunters and the Grimm. The Sea Dragon Grimm flies after them, knocking rocks down as he goes. The Captain watches from the bridge through a spyglass before throwing a handle and increasing the boat's speed. It sails beside the destructive Grimm, keeping apace.

Sun continues to hop around, avoiding the Grimm's attacks until one more move puts him directly in front of its open mouth. Blake swings in on her ribbon and gets him out of reach. The Grimm prepares a blast to get them both in one shot when the boat rocketed into the beast trying to impale it. But the boat misses as the Sea Dragon starts to charge up it's energy blast once again. But as Blake and Sun look up they see Double D come charging in from the sky.

"Penny, do you know the story of Jonah?" Asked Double D.

"Sorry, I don't." Responded Penny.

"Well prepare to find out!" Yelled Double D as he flew into the open mouth of the Sea Dragon to everyone's shock. All the while explosions started to go on at multiple area's of the Grimm until the entire monster itself exploded.

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

The Captain, the First Mate and Second Crew Member all cheer. The cheer is upheld by the passengers on the ship who also join in with applause. All the while on the ship, a Faunus girl took out her Scroll and took a picture of what she saw. Double D is hovering in the air and covered in black Grimm guts as he hovers over to a rock where Sun and Blake were standing, both covered in Grimm guts as Double D looks at them with a cheep smile under his helmet, as his helmet retracts back into his suit revealing Double D's face.

"Oh... My apologies." As Blake and Sun whip the Grimm guts off of them, Sun smiles as he looked at Double D.

"Haha! That was so cool! Up top!" Said Sun as he held out both of his hands, waiting for a high five from both of his friends. But before Double D could even consider high fiving Sun, Blake glares at both of them.

"Eh?" Said Sun as he wiggles his hand with a grin at Blake as Double D smiles nervously at the angry Faunus. With a cry, Blake swings her arm around and slaps him in the face. That's when Blake angrily turned to Double D as Double D was still smiling nervously.

"Umm... I had your best interests at heart in all hone- WAIT! NOT THE FACE-!"

 _ **(SLAP!)**_

* * *

 **The Fortress of Darkness:**

Within the Fortress of Darkness, O'BeefDip was doing his work on a computer with a holographic screen as he was mumbling to himself as Doctor Oxford was telling Evil Tim about the progress of his own research and experimentation, only standing several feet away from him.

"Useless! Useless! Useless! Billions of cameras in the hands of those miserable humans, one of them is bound to catch useful information sooner or later! This is why I HATE computers!" Growled O'BeefDip as he was still searching through the various photos, until he came across one that showed a person in a metal suit hovering in the air above the sea, and covered in Grimm guts. O'BeefDip instantly recognized this person as Double D. The one Ed that Evil Tim doesn't know the whereabouts of.

"Well, well, well... What have we here?" Said O'BeefDip as he turned around and called for Evil Tim. "Lord Evil Tim! I have found something of GREAT interest!" In response Evil Tim, Doctor Oxford, and four armed corpses walked over to O'BeefDip.

"Allow me to show you... Double D!" Said O'BeefDip as he stood out of the way of the computer thinking he would show his master the photo he saw. But it was instead replaced with an animation of a dancing chibi Beowolf with a cane and top hat. And in small words on the side of the animation read 'Edited by DDTheGenius22.'

"Haha-!" Laughed Oxford, but quickly silenced himself and stood straight as Evil Tim and the corpses glanced over at him. Unamused.

"Wait! What!?" Asked O'BeefDip as he turned back to his computer to see the very same animation.

"It was just here! Surly one of you saw it!" Said O'BeefDip turning back to the six figures standing there as the figures just stared back in silence.

 _"Baron... You would do well to take queue from Jib on occasion... And KEEP things to YOURSELF!"_

"*Sigh*... I truly do hate computers..." Said Jib as he turned back to the computer and pressed the delete button repeatedly. Evil Tim was about to turn and walk away, when a corpse guard called him on his earpiece. Evil Tim answered it as he said.

 _"This better be important... I am not in a festive mood at the moment..."_

"Master... I'm sorry but there's someone at the front gate who you really must see for yourself." Responded the corpse as Evil Tim groaned in annoyance as he took his finger off of his earpiece. He soon waved his hand in front of him as a purple portal appeared as he walked through it. On the other side, he was at the outer perimeter entrance of the gate as he saw several corpses walking around and holding the advanced alien weapons provided to them by the Abductors. But as Evil Tim walked to the front entrance, he was almost shocked by who he saw standing there...

A woman standing there with a pure white complexion, black veins all over her body, a long black dress with smoke ascending from it, white hair, and black and red eyes. The two stared at each other for a little longer, until the woman spoke up.

"So... You are the famous alien, Evil Tim who has gained so much attention..." Said Salem.

 _"And your the root of all evil in Remnant, the dark goddess... Salem... I suspect you pupil has told you about myself?"_

"Yes, she has..."

 _"And may I ask why you have come to me?"_ Asked Evil Tim as he walked up to her, and quickly extended his hand forward... Phasing through the witches body, like she was made of smoke. Like an astral projection. The dark lord pulled his hand away as he looked down at the dark woman.

"A smoke projection... Are you perhaps scared?"

"Of course not, I am someone who never likes to get their own hands dirty, unless truly necessary... Plus, I don't want to risk you perhaps stabbing me in the back the second I came here."

 _"Smart... What do you want?"_

"I've come here... With a proposition that can possibly contribute BOTH of our parties..."

 _"Are you talking about an alliance?"_ Asked Evil Tim suspiciously.

"Of course..." Said Salem growing a very small smile on her face.

 _"Hmm... Let's talk."_

The two soon made their way back into the Fortress as they walked down the dark hallways of the massive Fortress.

 _"Don't you have the might of the creatures of Grimm on your side? They are clearly getting stronger and growing in numbers... So why do you require my assistance?"_ Asked Evil Tim as the two dark lords were walking down the hallway.

"That is true. However, I never underestimate my enemies... Even through Beacon fell, my sworn enemies are still plotting against me, including new ones as well. I'm not just going to conquer Remnant purely with brute force and strength, I still need to be smart... And besides, after I conquer Remnant I suspect since we both will want the same thing, we will just destroy each other in the process..." Said Salem.

 _"I understand... I don't want to focus all my power on another war that can not only destroy the both of us, but destroy the thing we want the most. But how will I and my regime benefit from this alliance?"_

"First of all, we will be stronger together, the more people my Grimm dispose of... The more warriors you will have in your army. Your weapons and technology can be very useful as well, your dark magical power and understanding of magic can easily help us in the search for the other Maidens and even finding the relics... I can easily name countless other reasons... But I believe I made my point. We're both beings of darkness after all, enemies to humanity... Why not ban together to defeat the common threat?" Asked Salem as the two continued to walk, as Evil Tim remained silent for a little longer.

 _"... We are both beings of darkness, I will agree... Only if you agree to stop lying."_ Said Evil Tim as Salem looked over at him with a bit of a surprised look on her face.

 _"Hehehe... Reading others is a talent of mine, an alliance is actually brilliant... Yet, I know your lying, you are going to stab me in the back after I outlived my usefulness and having the threat of ME stabbing YOU in the back will be looming over you. You will annihilate me right after you gain what you desire..."_ Said Evil Tim as he looked down at the witch who looked up at him in silence with still a big of a shocked expression on her face. Salem was about to open up her mouth to speak, but Evil Tim spoke up before Salem could even say anything.

 _"Hahaha... I like that, we are both beings of pure darkness who want nothing more to bring destruction and death to humanity. Why should we NOT work together? You have your endless army of Grimm that are evolving and growing stronger every day... And I with my dark magic, the ability to raise the dead, and my possession of highly advanced technology... We will be unstoppable, and take what is rightfully ours."_ Salem's look turned from surprised be to her regular default expression, then transforming into a smile.

"... Not a simple fool after all, not like the White Fang, the Red Cap's, or any other villain within Remnant. Another true intelligent dark lord who wants nothing more then complete domination and eradication of your enemies. By placing fear and doubt into their minds, they will fail." Smiled Salem as Evil Tim evilly smiled back under his mask.

 _"United we stand... Divided THEY fall..."_

* * *

 **The Boat:**

It is nighttime on the middle deck of the ship. Blake is at the railing again, only this time facing sideways.

"Pleasure to help out." Said Double D without his suit to two Faunus passengers

"Seriously, it was no big deal!" Added Sun who was standing next to the genius

"Please, just enjoy the rest of your trip. And be safe." Said Double D as the two Faunus, a male with horns and a female with rabbit ears who we saw earlier, wave goodbye and turn away. Double D walks over to Blake while Sun struts over to Blake.

"You'd think they'd never seen a fight before." Said Sun.

"I'm just happy I was able to get rid of that photo of me that girl took on the internet before some unpleasant individuals found it." Said Double D with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Blake.

"I... Um... Your new outfit is lovely! But I must admit I do miss the bow, not that you look bad without it." Said Double D trying to avoid the question as Sun stepped in.

"I kinda disagree, I never really liked the bow." Said Sun

"GUYS!" Yelled Blake as she caught both boys attention.

"Have you been following me?!" Asked Blake as Double D crossed his arms and Sun looked a touch abashed.

"I saw you run off. The night Beacon Tower fell. Once we landed in Vale, you made sure everyone was okay. And then you just took off, without saying anything." Said Sun.

"Me and Sun were following you separately, we didn't know about one another. You went off alone and... I believe we just wanted to make sure nothing bad would happen to you." Said Double D rubbing the back of his head.

"I had to go. Neither of you would understand." Said Blake a bit sadly.

"No, I get it! The moment you left, I knew exactly what you were doing!" Said Sun smiling as Blake smiles at him, pleased at feeling understood.

"You're going on a one-woman rampage against the White Fang!" Said Sun as Blake's happy expression falls and Double D gets a surprised look at Sun's answer.

"What?" Asked Blake in disbelief.

"You always felt like the Fang was your fight. They show up, trash your school, hurt your friends. It makes perfect sense!" Said Sun smiling as Double D silently shoot his head.

"I can't believe you." Said Blake as she turned back to the railing.

"But there's no way we're letting you do this alone! It's an honorable approach, for sure, but you're going to need someone to watch your back. And that's where I come in!" Said Sun putting his arm around Blake. "Us Faunus got to stick together, after all." Sun then turned back to Double D who still had his arms crossed as Sun smiled sheepishly at him.

"...Plus one human." Said Sun smiling.

"You're wrong, Sun." Said Blake pushing Sun off "You're so, so wrong." Blake turns her back on him and walks away.

"What are you..." Asked Sun, but that's when Double D spoke up again.

"I believe I know what your doing..." Said Double D quietly as Blake turned her head to him.

"What?" Asked Blake glancing back at Double D.

"You've just had enough for now... Enough fighting the demons of your past and just want some time to relax and sort everything out..." Said Double D as Blake and Sun stared at the genius.

"Your actually right... I'm not going anywhere near the White Fang. Not yet." Said Blake turning back around to Double D and Sun.

"Wait... Seriously?" Asked Sun glancing at Double D then back at Blake.

"... Can you read her mind or something?" Asked Sun looking at Double D and pointing at Blake.

"Double D's right... I need to sort some things out."

"Then why did you leave your teammates and friends? Talk with them? And us?" Asked Double D.

"Yeah." Said Sun.

"You're one's to talk! Guessing that Ed or Eddy are below the deck!" Yelled Blake as Double D remained silent for a moment and clenched his fist.

"We're just... Having a bit of a major disagreement. They will be fine." Said Double D, growling a bit under his voice. Blake then turned to Sun.

"And assuming Neptune, Sage, and Scarlet aren't hiding below deck!"

"You really think I could get Neptune on the ocean? They flew back to Mistral! I told them I'd catch up! It's not the first time I left them to take a boat! So, if you're not going after the White Fang, where are you going?"

"Home, to Menagerie." Said Blake.

"Well, I'm coming with you. The Grimm are getting worse; you saw it yourself! And just because you're not going after the Fang doesn't mean they won't be coming for you!" Said Sun jumping on the railing and sitting on it.

"Plus, the reports of new corpses rising all over Remnant migrating... If something goes wrong with that, you will CERTAINLY need backup. Besides, we're already on the boat." Said Double D.

"There's really no stopping you?" Asked Blake looking at Double D and Sun.

"Very unlikely." Said Double D smiling and looking over the water.

"Nope! This is going to be great! Never been in Menagerie before! It'll be a regular journey to the east! Yeah, I like the sound of that." Said Sun.

"I get it!" Said Double D smiling as Sun and Blake look at him awkwardly.

"I umm... I got that reference..."

* * *

 **Salem's Domain:**

Inside Salem's meeting room, Cinder and Salem sit alone at the table. Mercury and Emerald wait by the door. Cinder is breathing heavily with effort while Salem has her right hand casually held out.

"Do you feel it? Don't fight it, girl. It can sense your trepidation. You must make it dread you." Said Salem.

A soft clicking sound makes Cinder turn toward the door. All is blackness but for a slowly moving forward yellow glow. It is revealed to be inside a jellyfish-based Grimm with long red tentacles and a black and white body. Emerald and Mercury react fearfully to it and pull backward as it enters. It glides its way over to Salem at the head of the table. Once the Seer Grimm reaches her side, she leans closer to it. After a moment, she puts her hands together.

"Cinder, I am going to ask you this one more time, and I expect a clear answer. Did you kill Ozpin?" Said Salem as Cinder then holds her arm out, about to call Emerald over to speak for her. Salem slams both hands onto the table, eyes glowing as she speaks.

"No!" Cinder lowers her arm.

"I want to hear _you_ say it." Said Salem as Cinder tries her best to respond with her raspy damaged voice.

"...Yes." Salem looks at her for a long moment before speaking." Said Salem.

"Reinforce our numbers at Beacon. The relic is there." Said Salem turning to the Seer.

The Seer Grimm glides away. At the door, Emerald and Mercury draw away from it just as they did before. Salem turns her head thoughtfully, looking in the direction away from Cinder and bringing her fingers to her chin.

"What are you planning?" Asked Salem.

* * *

 **Unidentified Bar:**

At a bar, a woman sat at the bar counter with an over exaggerated Grimm mask on the side, the woman had red eyes, black hair, and a color scheme of red and black on her clothing. She took a sip of her drink as she placed it back on the counter top. But before she knew it, the door to the bar opened up as a man walked in and sat right next to her. Raven tried her very best to ignore the man and look away from him, but she glanced at him as she saw he was wearing a thick fur overcoat with a large sickle for a hand on his right hand. Never the less, the Huntress still tried to ignore him. That was until...

"Hey, bartender, let me by this woman a drink. One for me too." Said the man in a gruff voice as Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I'm not interested."

"Neither am I, Raven." Said the man as the bartender placed two shot glasses in front of the man and the woman. That's when Raven looked at him surprised.

"How do you know my name?" The man merely smirked at her as he turned be to his shot glass and lifted it up.

"Ravens... Symbols of death, I guess that matches up with your little tribe and their philosophy. And Branwen is Welsh, meaning "blessed white raven/crow"... Hehehe... I never got a name that translates to anything like that. I'd always thought my name would translate out to bee or something like that." Said the man taking a sip of his drink, and totally ignoring Raven's question. Raven was already planning on taking out her sword and threatening to cut the man in half to find out what he knows. But that's when she looked over and saw several bees crawling over his coat, his neck and two crawling on the table.

She tightened her hand into a fist and brought it down on the bee. But was stopped in mid swing by the man's hand grabbing her wrist as he looked at her dead serious.

"Don't..."

"Do I have your attention now? Are you done playing this stupid game and ready to answer my questions?" Asked Raven angrily as the man held onto her arm for another second, before letting go.

"I actually came her because my boss is interested in your little steal and murder tribe." Said the man.

"That isn't what I asked." Growled Raven.

"Fine, my name is Daniel Robitaille. I've been going around Remnant to find some of the biggest and most powerful gangs, groups, and crime organizations to find groups that can be... Valuable allies..." Said Daniel as he turned back to his drink. "And what you and your little tribe has done to the village of Shion and several other villages. My boss is very interested in making a small alliance with your tribe."

"And what makes you think me and my tribe will agree with something like that?" Asked Raven.

"Because of your moto... "The weak will die and the strong will live?" And my boss is a VERY powerful individual, not to mention-" (Snap!) Daniel snapped his fingers as two robbed figures who were sitting at the other side of the bar, walked over with briefcases in hand, as they made it up to Raven and Daniel they presented the black briefcases as they opened them up to reveal advanced looking rifles and firearms.

"My boss is capable of providing you with highly advanced weapons that not even Atlas has. We will be able to provide protection for your people as well, but only under three conditions. One, whenever my master asks your tribe to do something, you do it WITHOUT question or refusal! Two, whenever you raid another village or a group of people again, you will make sure that every one of them is dead, so we could add to our army... And three, you will tell us the where about of the Spring Maiden... In return, you get our protection, and advanced weaponry... What do you say?" Asked Daniel looking at Raven with a smile on his face as Raven just stared at the man emotionless.

"How stupid do you think I am? You work for that alien in that Tower... The same one who is resurrecting the dead and who has seemed to wage a war on humanity with the fall of Beacon... My tribe is NOT just a group of lap dogs, we aren't going to do your dirty work and besides we ARE NOT going to work for a monster that is basically as dark as the Grimm..." Said the dark haired woman as she stood back up and grabbed her mask. But Daniel grabbed the mask himself as he looked up at Raven annoyed.

"I'm not sure if you know this, but there's a WAR coming, not just between humans and Grimm, but GODS and MONSTERS as well... And when that war comes and your not aligned with a very powerful person... Odds are likely you and your entire tribe will DIE. And, this is not a threat, it's a fact of life..." Said Daniel as he let got of the mask and let out a small smile.

"The weak die, and the strong live..." Raven angrily snatched her mask away as she held it in her hands.

"Well then... I guess my tribe has nothing to worry about then." Said the dark haired woman smiling as she put her mask back on, turned around, and to the horror of the other patrons of the bar, Raven sliced the air with her sword creating a red and black portal as she walked through it. And disappeared.

Daniel looked back as all the other scared patrons, then back at the bartender who was looking at where Raven just was shaking. the bartender shifted his eyes back to Daniel as Daniel sighed as he pushed his empty shot glass away from him as he said.

"...Fill it up with whisky." Said Daniel as the scared man quickly cooperated. Daniel turned back as he took out his Scroll and speed dialed a number.

"Master, the tribe said no. But I was still able to get several gangs and various crime organizations into our cause." Said Daniel as the voice on the other end of the line responded.

 _"Forget them Daniel... We have already made a new alliance, a new STRONGER... Alliance..."_

* * *

Back at Patch, Yang perks up, hearing a humming sound from Ed's room and peeks in, seeing Ed sitting on his bed with the box carrying the remains of the Ed-Sword. Ed was humming a soft tune that Yang had never heard of but it sounded nice, calming, and yet there was something to it.

"Ed?"

Ed's eyes shot open and he spun to the door, falling off the bed. "Yang?!"

Yang actually giggled a bit as Ed scrambled back to his feet. "Hey. Sorry I...I just heard you humming and I got curious. What was that?"

Ed blushed a little. "Well...It was a little song me, Eddy and Double D came up with back at Beacon after the dance. We thought about playing it after the tournament actually."

"Really?" Yang was now even more curious. "You made it up?"

"Yeah." Ed looked away.

"...Can you sing it?" Yang came in, sitting on Ed's bed. "I'd like to hear it."

Ed looked away a bit. "I am not really that good a singer."

Yang placed her one hand on Ed's. "I'd still like to hear it."

Back in Atlas, in Weiss' extravagant home. Weiss was walking around in the garden as she was thinking to herself. Weiss was already preparing for her father's opera. She was already practicing singing and perfecting her vocal singing alone in piece. Until out of nowhere, a hawk flew down from the sky and landed in front of her, startling the heiress a bit. But when she got a closer look at it, she saw that it was a messenger hawk, it has a cylinder container strapped to it's back as Weiss slowly approached the bird of prey.

Weiss gently pulled the cap off of the cylinder as she pulled out what looked like to be a note of some type. She completely unraveled it as she scanned it over.

"This is Eddy's handwriting..." Weiss looked at the paper, seeing not words but musical notes. "He actually made a song?"

She shouldn't be this surprised by what the Ed's could do but as she looked it over she found herself a humming the notes and liking what she heard.

She looked at the paper and even though it was Eddy's she didn't he'd mind if she used this.

Back with RNJR and EKRJ sleeping, Ruby's eyes perked open, hearing something and sat up. She spotted Eddy, sitting away from the group on a log. Her trained ears heard him humming something.

It sounded like...A song?

Ruby got out of her sleeping bag and slowly walked over, hearing more of the song and was actually like it. It seemed so smooth, melodious and it made her want to hear more it.

She finally had the courage to speak. "Eddy?"

"WAH?!" Eddy jumped and fell off the log, sprawling across the ground as he looked up. "Sweet Danny, Ruby! You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days!"

"Sorry, I just woke up and heard you over here." Ruby apologized as she helped Eddy up. "What was that you were humming?"

"Oh...Uh..." Eddy nervously looked away. "Just a little something me, Ed and Double D cooked up for a little band we were thinking of making. We were going to play it at the tournament and if everyone liked us we could have become famous and become...Stinkin rich."

Ruby giggled. "So you were betting and making a band scheme at the same time?"

Eddy laughed a bit. "Well, we got all hyped up Rubes. We even got a song ready. It's kinda what I was humming."

"Really?" Ruby asked, a little excited now. "Can you sing it?"

"Uh..." Eddy looked ready to say no but Ruby just had that excited and pleading look on her face. "Sure, why not?"

Back on the boat that was headed to Menagerie, Double D was standing at the front of the boat, looking up at the late night sky. He thought back to Beacon and his friends, especially his two best friends who he regretted leaving behind. He thought back to all the adventures they had before and after coming to Remnant. He was so lost in thought at the last happy moment they had, which was when Eddy suggest forming a band and showing off at the end of the tournament in case the betting scam failed.

They even put a song together that Double D could not help but hum for several minutes, feeling calm and relaxed at the sound of it.

"Double D?"

"GAH?!" Double D jumped and spun around, seeing Blake standing a few feet behind him. "Blake?! You know I don't like it when someone does that!"

"Sorry. I just heard you out here and I saw you humming." Blake apologized as Double D caught his breath. "What was that you humming?"

"Oh, it's...Uh...It's...A song I wrote with Eddy and Ed back at Beacon during the tournament. Eddy came up with the idea of making a song and band we'd introduce at the end of the tournament." Double D explained, slightly embarrassed.

"You made a band?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was a fall-back in case Eddy's gambling scheme fell through." Double D rubbed the back of his head. "That song was the one we were going to play."

"It sounded nice." Blake smiled softly.

"I agree." Both jumped slightly as the holo-image of Penny's head appeared out of Double D's wrist. "I liked the sound of it, Double D. Do you think you can...Sing it?"

"Penny." Blake said, forgetting that Double D had saved Penny's life by downloading her into his suit.

"Sing it?" Double D chuckled nervously. "I am not exactly the best of singers."

"You sang at the dance." Blake pointed out.

"I was with my friends at the time. I'm not exactly at my best without them around." Double D looked away in slight shame.

Blake reached out, placing a hand on Double D's shoulder, smiling at he looked back at her. "You are with your friends now."

Double D looked at Blake who smiling and then at Penny who was gazing up at him with hope. "Oh...Very well. Why not?"

One by one Ed, Edd 'n Eddy start to sing their songs while Weiss sings at the opera with her father sitting in the front seat. Yang, Ruby, and Blake listen as they sing as one even though they are far apart. The song brought with it a sense of happiness, hope, and healing that made them all happy to hear.

* * *

 **City of Atlas:**

Three hours after the sun has set in the city of Atlas, a police car just passed by a dark alleyway as they drove for their nightly watch. Ever since the attack of Vale, the City of Atlas has been increasing it's own security forces in fear of another attack that could possibly be directed at Atlas. As the police car passed by and went on, a portal opened up in the alleyway. It was green and was surging with green energy. A few moments passed until a figure stepped out of the portal.

This person stood around 6'0 feet tall, it was currently just too dark to see the rest of his features, but he was a man. The portal closed as the man pulled out a device of his own as he looked at the screen, to indeed confirm that he was in the right place. That's when a group of four Atlas soldiers walked by the dark alleyway, the portal had already disappeared as the alleyway was returned back to complete darkness. As the soldiers walked passed, one stayed behind and looked in the alleyway suspiciously.

He turned back to his fellow soldiers as he said.

"You go ahead, I just want to check something out real quick." His three fellow soldiers nodded in confirmation as they continued to walk away. The soldier walked into the dark alleyway as he looked around. But out of nowhere a man came out from behind a dumpster as he ran up to the man and punched him on the stomach. Knocking him to the floor.

A few more minutes passed as the man who stepped out of the portal walked forward and out of the dark alley. Completely dressed in the Atlas soldiers uniform, but he had his helmet off, revealing that he had blue green eyes and a chin... Not to mention his most noticeable feature, the black hat on the top of his head. He stared on with an emotionless expression as he pulled out the Scroll he stole from the soldier and started to look up everything this soldier had access too. From what he found on the Scroll, he knows that Evil Tim has definitely moved here... But first, he needs to find the person in charge.

The man saw the name and face of a man called Ironwood who was in the rank of General and had TWO SEATS at the Council... Whatever that is. He now knows who he has to talk to...

 **A/N: As** **always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	49. Family

**A/N: This chapter take place during "Family". Enjoy.**

 **Patch:**

Ed was sitting on a chair on the front porch of the house as he was watching the sunset. Just thinking... He looked out into the distance as he, like Yang, was still processing and getting used to everything. He had a frown on his face as he looked down, and took the artificial eye out of his pocket. He just continued to stare at it a bit longer, until he looked back up at the sunset.

Even though he and Yang did have some fun earlier with the song that day... Yang spent the rest of the time in her room, still moping around like Ed. Ed already saw all the reports on the news of the Grimm growing in strength and numbers... And Evil Tim growing his army with more undead zombies under his command. And all the while, Ed was just sitting there doing nothing.

But that's when he wrapped his fingers around the artificial eye, and put it back in his pocket. He stood up as he grew a face of determination. He tightened his fists as he walked off. He walked behind the house as he walked over to some trees from the forest nearest to the house in the back. As Ed easily punched the trees down and collected the massive amounts of wood. Soon after getting rope and a knife as he started tying and carving, he created a fighting dummy that looked like Evil Tim. With a short harvest scythe in it's left hand. The training dummy stood around seven feet tall as Ed backed off and looked at it angrily.

Soon he started punching and kicking the training dummy as it's arms spun back around to try and hit Ed back, but Ed simply blocked the dummy's attacks with ease as he viciously strikes back. From the back window of the house, Yang looked out of the window of her room to see Ed furiously fighting the training dummy with everything he had. That's when a small wave of guilt hit Yang, she's been so caught up in her own troubles that... She forgot about Ed.

The same guy who loves her and would even take a bullet for her. He lost his eye, his friends, and even probably Yang... Yang bit her lip in frustration as she closed her eyes with a very minuscule amount of tears flowing down her cheeks. She watched Ed a little longer, until she closed her eyes once more, looking down, and closing the curtains as she walked over to the bed.

* * *

 **Elsewhere:**

Oscar Pine carries a pitchfork into the barn, which has loose bits of hay strung about the floor. He passes a sink with a mirror behind it, and something makes him pause and take a closer look. He sees his own reflection and lifts a lock of his hair, as if expecting something different.

He leans forward and examines the mirror more closely.

"Hello?" Asked Oscar. Just as Oscar is about to back away, a voice booms out, sending him crashing backward.

"Hello! I'm Professor Ozpin!" Oscar looks up at the sink and mirror from the floor of the barn, breathing heavily. From outside the barn, a woman's voice calls out.

"Oscar? You be careful with those tools!" Yelled Oscar's aunt.

* * *

Yang was inside a nightmare. All around her are broken pieces of buildings and darkness. She looks around, confused, and lets out a small gasp when she looks down. She raises both of her arms and turns them, examining their presence, particularly her right arm.

Yang looks up from her arms to see Adam Taurus walking toward her. The red accents in his hair, mask and outfit have a surreal glow. Yang steps back defensively and discovers that she is suddenly wearing Ember Celica. She blasts Adam five times, but they do nothing to him while he steadily continues walking closer.

Adam puts his right hand on the handle of his sheathed sword. Yang tries to attack him again, but her weapon is gone, as is her right arm. She stares for a moment in confusion and disbelief and then startles when Adam is abruptly directly before her. He grins at her and starts to unsheath Wilt from Blush.

Yang awakens with a gasp. She is in her room, lying on top of her bed. The robotic arm given to her by General Ironwood rests on her bedside table, out of the box. Yang looks at it for a moment before turning her face away. She hears laughter coming from downstairs. Yang heads downstairs to discover Professors Oobleck and Port sitting at her kitchen table and laughing with her father, Taiyang. There's a bowl of fruit at the center of the table.

Yang smiles as she watches the men laugh and joke around... But, that's when she remembered Ed. Yang's small smile at the men grew into a face of concern as she remembered what she last saw Ed doing. He looked so determined... Her conscious still bombards her with all the memories of the past few months of Ed staying by her side and never leaving her, still with an injury of his own and even losing his two friends... He still tried to stay optimistic and happy when he was around her. She knew he was in pain then but... Now that she saw that no one was there to listen to HIS problems, it manifested in anger, angrier then Yang getting shaved.

Yang quietly then tip toed out of the front door as she walked passed the house and into the back. It was already night time with the stars in the sky as Yang looked over, and with the shattered moon's light shining down she could see Ed who was still furiously fighting the dummy, clearly tired as he took short breaks to pant and relax before getting right back into fighting. Yang walked a bit closer as she stopped, standing a few feet away from the angry lump.

"Ed, how long have you been out here?" Ed in response just kept pummeling the training dummy as he stopped for a few seconds as he responded.

"I don't know *pant* *pant* a few hours? It doesn't matter." Said Ed as he turned back to the dummy and started punching it again.

"Ed... You need to rest, look... You've been staying and helping me out as much as you could... Even though, your hurt and traumatized too. I just sat around wallowing in my own sadness. You always offered to talk to me, to help me with everything I needed, now I'm here to help you." Said Yang as Ed just kept punching the dummy.

"Ed, you need to stop and come back inside... Please just rest and relax, your acting like how Blake did when-"

"IT DOSENT MATTER! I'M NOT GOING TO LET HIM WIN!" Yelled Ed as Yang had a bit of a startled look on her face as Ed just started punching the dummy harder with more hatred behind each blow. Yang had an incredibly concerned look on her face.

"Ed... Remember the story I told you? And what Double D told you about why Blake was so determined?... Your falling down that same pit as well..." Said Yang.

"It's not the same! I need to stop Evil Tim before he hurts anyone else!" Yelled Ed as he was still punching the dummy as Yang's look turned into one of anger.

"Ed, you need to come inside and rest. Tell me about what's bothering you and we can work this out together, I know you in pain from what happened, so am I! My arm is missing!" Yelled Yang gesturing to her arm as Ed just responded with still punching the dummy.

"That doesn't matter Yang! I need to stop Evil Tim! And all those other creeps who decided to take our friends away from us!" Yelled Ed as he was still punching the dummy. That's when Yang got an angered look on her face.

Ed stopped once more as he put his hands on his knees and started to pant once more. But as he finished, he raised his fist up again as he was about to punch the dummy once more, but his hand was stopped. As Ed looked up, he saw that Yang was standing in front of him with her eyes red and her remaining hand catching Ed's blow.

"THIS is not helping anyone!" Said Yang angrily as she threw Ed's hand back as Ed looked as Yang defiantly.

"It HAS to!" Said Ed.

"Listen to me! You are NOT thinking straight!" Yelled Yang walking closer to Ed as she poked her head as a gesture.

"Look, I am! Just get out of my way!" Yelled Ed as he tried to get passed Yang. But the blond brawler just kicked Ed's feet away making him step back.

"No your not!" Said Yang as the two started to get into a confrontation of their own as they started to push each other away and do several agile flips and dodges as the two continued to speak.

"Yes I am!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No, your not!" The two started to throw light punches and strikes even though they didn't really want to fight one another. Even with one arm Yang was surprisingly agile and quick.

"You can't face him alone!" Said Yang blocking one of Ed's hits.

"But he still doesn't know everything I can do!" Said Ed as the two started to redirect attacks and dodge incoming attacks as Ed grabbed Yang's arm and aimed his finger at her face with his other hand, with electrical currents being able to be seen charging through the finger.

"... The Zappity Zap Zap?" Asked Yang with a deadpanned look.

"Yeah, I mean, when I have him pegged I'll be able to use a fully charged Zappity Zap Zap to incinerate him!" Said Ed as Yang grabbed ahold of Ed's hand that was holding onto her remaining arm as she pushed it away as cracking sounds could be heard with Ed's face of discomfort and pain.

"This guy has an ARMY! He has weapons! And he's too strong just for you to fight alone! It will take EVERYONE to take him down!" Said Yang as Ed tried to smack her arm away, only for Yang to grab Ed by the collar as she lifted him up and slammed him into the ground. With her red eyes, she jumped on top of him as she pinned him down with her remaining arm. Her semblance actually giving her the power to overpower Ed.

"I'm not going to just lie around and watch this happen to you! I'm not going to let you get hurt! If you fight him you'll die! DON'T YOU GET IT!?" Asked Yang angrily as she stepped off of Ed and stood over him as Ed starting to pick himself back up.

"Oh, this is unbelievable! TOGETHER THIS! TOGETHER THAT! TOGETHER! TOGETHER! TOGETHER! I don't know if you know this but we are NOT together! Weiss is gone! Ruby is gone! Blake is gone! Eddy is gone! And Double D is gone!" Yelled Ed, as he gave out an long frustrated sigh. He rubbed his hands over his face as he spoke again.

"... I don't know... Okay, your right. I can't fight him alone, none of us can. I just... I just want closure and... Justice... I'm just very angry and tired..." Said Ed as he pinched the bridge of his nose as Yang's eyes turned back to their lavender purple.

"Look Ed, I'm here for you. And I don't care if all my limbs are chopped off. TALK to me whenever something is bothering you." Said Yang as she walked up to Ed and hugged him.

"I love you too much... I don't want to see you get hurt in anyway. Physical or emotional... I love you Ed..." Said Yang hugging Ed even tighter as she started quietly crying into Ed's shirt. Whatever anger and rage Ed had before, quickly dissipated as Ed's girlfriend started crying into his chest. All Ed did in response was hug her back as tears started to flow down his face.

"I'm... I'm sorry Yang. I didn't know I was hurting you. I'll go and relax, just for you. I'll talk with you if you want." Said Ed as Yang who was still crying into Ed's shirt, whipped her tears away.

"Please..."

"Okay..." Said Ed as the two continued to embrace one another for a little longer.

Soon, Ed and Yang made their way back to the front of the house as they opened the front door and quietly sneaked in. Making their way to the kitchen's entrance as they saw Oobleck, Port, and Taiyang still talking.

"And, and, and then, in comes Qrow, wearing a skirt! I was just a TA, I-I didn't know what to do, so I just… I just left the room to laugh!" Said Port as Yang and Ed walks to the kitchen door while the three laugh.

"We told him it was a kilt! He'd never worn a uniform before, so he didn't know!" Said Taiyang.

"That is terrible! What is wrong with you!?" Said Oobleck.

"Hey! The girls all said he had nice legs! I did that jerk a favor! Besides, that's not even the best part! See, then we-" Taiyang said as Port puts his right leg on the tabletop, cutting off Taiyang.

"Like what you see?" Asked Port as the three laugh and Port loses his balance. He tries to save himself from falling, but ends up on the floor.

"Whoa-oh!" Yelled Port as he fell and as there's even more laughter. Taiyang claps from mirth and Port joins in the hilarity from the floor. Ed smiles as Yang giggles as well, covering her mouth, but the three teachers become alerted to her presence. Oobleck stands while Port gets up off the floor.

"Oh, uh, Miss Xiao Long! Mister Ed! Uh, please, join us." Said Port a bit embarrassed as Yang and Ed enters while Oobleck laughs, a little bit embarrassed.

"Oh, yes, yes, pull up a chair. Please, pull up a chair. Both of you." Said Oobleck as Ed pulls up a chair and sits on it.

"I'm good." Said Yang as she hoists herself backward up onto the kitchen counter, beside where her father stands. Port and Oobleck sit back down.

"Umm... What are you doing here sirs?" Asked Ed

"Despite popular belief, teachers do have a life outside the classroom. And I might ask you the very same thing Mister Ed." Said Oobleck.

"I'm umm-"

"He's been just, helping out a bit. Honestly was a little sketchy of him at first, but, he proved himself by sticking around here for MONTHS heling out anyway he could. Mainly to help out Yang." Said Taiyang who stepped in.

"Ahh, I see. And I see you are no longer wearing the bandages Mister Ed." Observed Port as Ed just gave out a small.

"Umm... Thanks."

"So any who... Professor Goodwitch is working 'round the clock to restore Beacon to its former glory! But, Mistral wasn't built in a day. And we all need rest from time to time." Said Oobleck.

"Now look, let's not worry about that right now. So, there we were, standing in the auditorium, looking at Qrow, wearing a skirt. Then Oz tells everyone, "It's time to work on our landing strategy!" Said Taiyang.

"The Branwen twins have always been… interesting, to say the least." Said Oobleck.

"That sure didn't seem to stop young Tai." Said Port.

"Hey, come on, man, she's right here." Said Taiyang.

"Oh, please! She's a mature young woman! If she can handle combat, she can handle a few jabs at her old man!" Said Port.

"That's not the issue, Pete! And besides, she's still a teenager!" Said Taiyang.

"She" is also in the room, and can be directly spoken to. And I think I've been through enough to be considered an adult at this point." Said Yang.

"*Sigh* Adult or not, you've still got a long way to go before you're ready for the real world." Said Taiyang.

"Oh my gosh! Does every father figure have the same three condescending phrases?" Asked Yang angrily.

"Yeah! But we only use them when we mean it!" Yelled back Taiyang as Ed, Port, and Oobleck look at each other as father and daughter argue, a touch uncomfortable. Oobleck takes a sip from his mug while Port pulls at his collar and Ed nervously twittles his thumbs.

"Is that so?" Asked Yang angrily.

"As a matter of fact, it is so! If you honestly think that you're ready to go out there on your own, ha, well I guess you lost some brain cells along with that arm." Said Taiyang as Yang gasps and pulls back from her father's face while a stunned Port leans forward and Oobleck's mouth drops open and his glasses slip down, Ed just stares in shock. There's a comedic beat before the mug slips out of Oobleck's hand to safely land on the table. All four stare at Taiyang for a few seconds.

"You… jerk!" Yang playfully punches Taiyang, and the father and daughter laugh together... Before a chair comes flying at Taiyang's head. But he luckily ducked as the chair broke crashing into the wall behind Taiyang. As everyone looked over at where the chair came flying from, they saw Ed who was standing there as he looked like he was at the end of a throwing position.

"Ed! It's fine! He was just joking!" Said Yang as Ed visibly started to calm down as his anger transformed into embarrassment as he said.

"Sorry..."

"... I guess I can see where ya came from there... If I heard anyone say that to Yang I'd probably rip their legs off." Said Taiyang smiling as Yang playfully punched her father in the shoulder again, as Ed pulls up another chair that was at the table and sat in it.

"Again... Sorry..." Said Ed rubbing the back of his neck.

"So... Are we finally talking about the Goliath in the room?" Asked Oobleck as Taiyang and Yang look at each other and then laugh. Relieved laughter comes from both Port and Oobleck.

"Oh, Miss Xiao L— Yang, if you don't mind me asking, why haven't you tried on the arm yet?" Asked Port as he then turned to Ed. "And you, Ed. What about that robotic eye? Not as easy to put on as Yang's arm, but there are many different doctors and surgeons across the Kingdom who would be more then willing to help out and install that eye for no charge."

"Oh, yes, yes! Both pieces of Atlas technology given out like that is rare indeed! Along with the blueprints and enhancement ideas of Mister Double D that was sent to the Atlas scientist to make significant upgrades to the prosthetics. Not to mention the effort it took to deliver them here. It seems a great many people want to see you both returned to normal." Said Oobleck.

"I'm… scared." Said Yang hesidently.

"And I'm, uhh... It just won't be the same..." Said Ed. Taiyang takes a sideways step closer to Yang, watching and listening while Oobleck and Port did the same with Ed.

"Everyone keeps talking about me getting back to normal. And I appreciate it, but… this is normal now."

"It's just... It'll never be the same again, to be scarred that way..." Said Ed sadly Oobleck and Port exchange sad, knowing glances.

"It's just taking me a while to get used to it, I guess."

"Well, normal is what you make of it." Said Taiyang.

"What is that supposed to mean? Do you want me to just pretend like nothing happened? I lost a part of me. A piece of me is gone. And it's never coming back." Said Yang sadly as Ed looked down sadly.

"You're right. It's not coming back. But that doesn't have to stop you from becoming who you wanna be. You're Yang Xiao Long, my sunny little dragon." Said Taiyang as he puts his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"You can do whatever you put your mind to. So whenever you're ready to stop moping, and get back out there, I'll be there for you." Said Taiyang.

"I... I..." Yang didn't know what to say as Ed stood up and said.

"So will I. I mean, we're BOTH going through the same thing anyway," Everyone looked over at Ed.

"Mister Ed, I can understand the feeling's your going through. Much like Miss Xiao Long you were horribly scarred, and still dealing with it." Said Oobleck.

"Yeah... It's umm... Just hard to deal with." Said Ed as he felt the patch over his eye. "Knowing that I'll never see out of my left eye again... My REAL left eye, ever again..." Said Ed sadly as Yang spoke to him.

"And... I don't care how sacred I get of this, I'll stand by your side too..." Said Yang smiling at the lovable lump as he smiles back at her.

"Mister Ed, you and Yang must understand that fear is like any other emotion. It comes and goes. It's all in how you handle it. Why, even I find myself wrestling with that emotion from time to time." Said Port prideful as Yang and Ed looked at him surprised.

"Really? You?" Asked Yang.

"What are you afraid of? Mustache trimmers?" Asked Ed as everyone lets out a bit of a chuckle.

"He's afraid of mice." Whispered Oobleck.

"They bring only disease and famine!" Yelled Port as he slammed his fist against the table. Yang and Ed laughs while Port rants about the creepiness of mice. Taiyang watches Yang.

"And don't even get me started on their tails! So hairless, and simply unnatural!" Ranted Port.

"Port, I assure you, you are safe. There's no mice here right now." Said Oobleck.

"Hehe... Yeah, and like how Ed is afraid of soap." Said Yang as Ed got up frightened.

"SOAP! WHERE!? DON'T LET IT NEAR ME!" Yelled Ed in a panic as everyone chuckled at the humorous sight.

Afterwards, Yang takes the last steps at the top of the stairs. She turns partially and lifts her hand to those below.

"Goodnight!" Said Yang as she walks into her room.

The arm on the bedside table is the first thing she sees when she walks into her room. She looks at it for a moment but then moves to the window when she hears the front door to the house open followed by the voices of the three men. She decides to stand out of side beside the window and listen.

"Thanks for having us over, Tai." Thanked Port.

"Any time. You're always welcome." Said Taiyang.

"It may be a while before we return. There is still much work to be done at the school." Said Oobleck.

"I hesitate to ask, but is there any word from young Miss Rose?" Asked Port as behind Taiyang, Yang moves into visibility at her bedroom window. "Not yet."

"Have you thought about going after her? Trying to bring her home?" Asked Oobleck.

"*Sigh* I've got to… look after some things." Said Taiyang as he glances toward her bedroom window, Yang moves out of sight again and squeezes her right upper arm, looking dejected. That's when Yang hears the creek of a wooden floor board, she looks over as she sees Ed standing there in the middle of the doorway.

"Hi, Ed." Said Yang as she turned to him.

"Hi, Yang." Said Ed as Ed walked over to Yang.

"What are you thinking?" Asked Yang.

"I don't know... Just thinking about-" Ed's sentence was finished by Yang.

"Your eye..."

"And your arm." Said Ed. Ed and Yang both looked down sadly as they both tried to think of the next thing to say, that was until Ed spoke up.

"But, if there's one thing I learned from this, on a brighter note, its that I won't take anything for granted..." Yang looked up at Ed as he spoke.

"Because hardly anybody realizes what life would be like without the things they take for granted. And when you finally find your life's calling, just don't embrace it with all your heart. But embrace everything you do, everyday. Because tomorrow, might not be the same. It can all change in an instant, and now, I'm viewing life as a gift to never be wasted..." Said Ed as Yang looked at Ed with surprised eyes.

"Wow... That was really smart, Ed..." Said Yang.

"Well, my head isn't just filled with butter toast and gravy." Said Ed as he and Yang laughed until they quieted down again.

"...Your right Ed, your right... Thanks." Said Yang as she pulled Ed in for a passionate kiss, Ed was still of course shocked by this at first. But quickly turned into love as he pulled Yang closer. As they departed, Ed looked down as Yang as he said.

"No problem. Well, I'm gonna go to bed now. I guess I'll see you in the morning?" Asked Ed as he turned around and walked over to the doorway.

"Course, big guy." Said Yang smiling.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that Ed left the room as Yang was left in the room alone. As she turned to her bed and sat on it. With Ed's words of actual wisdom buzzing around Yang's head like a nest of angry wasps.

* * *

On a path through the woods, Team RNJR and EKRJ moves forward with Ruby looking at a map.

"Come on, guys! If we pick up the pace, we can hit the next town before sunset!" Said Ruby.

"Finally, I'm starting to get blisters on my feet from all this stupid walking." Said Eddy annoyed.

"Assuming it's still there." Said Jaune.

"Of course it'll be there. This one's supposed to be pretty big! Hee-gan…bayn-a." Said Ruby.

"Higanbana. It's a well protected village with a popular inn." Said Ren.

"Which means, no camping in the rain!" Said Nora.

"I don't know guys, me and Plank like sleeping in the woods!" Said Jonny.

"We weren't all raised by squirrels, Jonny." Remarked Kevin.

"See? Everything's going to be fine!" Said Ruby.

"Rolf agrees with a the sweet as honey Ruby that there is a silver lining withing every turnip!" Said Rolf.

"Umm... Don't you mean cloud?" Asked Ren.

"Rolf knows what he said." Said Rolf smiling.

"You know, we've had a lot of ups and downs. But things could be a lot worse. I really thought we'd see more Grimm." Said Jaune.

"As did I." Said Ren.

"Me too." Said Jonny.

"I guess we're all being protected by Ruby's optimism." Said Ruby as everyone let out a small chuckle.

"That might be true!" Said Rolf.

"I guess our luck is finally turning around!" Said Nora happily.

From a rocky cliff nearby, the two teams could be seen walking down the trail.

"To Higanbana!" Said Nora.

"To Higanbana!" Cheered Rolf.

"To Higanbana!" Cheered Jonny, Ren, Jaune, and Kevin.

"To Higanban… ban-a!" Said Ruby and Eddy.

"Why do some names have to be so hard to say?" Asked Eddy annoyed as a Beowolf stomps onto the rocky cliff and growls at the eight kids. Just as it is about to leap, it is stabbed through by Qrow. Three disintegrating bodies of other Beowolves are just behind him A black crow caws from a tree branch on eye level with Qrow. He looks at it and it flies off, following EKRJ and RNJR.

"Luck." Said Qrow scoffing as he moved along.

All the while, in the woods several dozen feet away from the two teams. A King Taijitu looked over the kids as it was planning to lunge out at them, but before the snake Grimm could attack, the white head was shot through by what looked like to be a purple lazer as it fell dead. As the head's twin looked over to see where the lazer came from it was shot through it's head as well by the same type of lazer as the Grimm dies. It started to dissolve into smoke as the man who fired the lazer was standing there. The same one who crossed through the portal with his bike by his side as he was holding a smoking advanced looking pistol.

"Guess this world has a few demon's of its own. Hehe... Nothing they can't handle though." Said the three haired man as he put away his pistol and got back in his bike as he drove off.

* * *

 **Higanbana:**

It's raining on the village of Higanbana. Through the window of an inn, the eight kids can be seen silently discussing with the proprietor. Yet through another window being viewed from the inside of a tavern. Qrow sits at a table, watching. A waitress sets a glass with liquor and ice in front of him.

"Oh, I didn't o—"

"From the woman upstairs. Red eyes. Said you wouldn't mind bottom shelf." Said the waitress as Qrow turns and looks up. An overhead shot shows the spacious lower level of the tavern and its several round tables, while the edge of a balcony is just visible. Qrow turns back.

"Thanks."

"But I went ahead and gave you top. Lucky you." Said the waitress winking. With a pleased smirk, Qrow watches the waitress as she walks away. After she is gone, he looks through the two windows to see no one visible in the lobby of the inn.

"Yeah." Said Qrow as he takes his glass and heads upstairs. Raven waits for him at one of the tables, her mask atop it.

"Hello, brother." Greeted Raven.

Qrow stares at her from the top of the stairs for a moment before moving to her. All the while at the bottom of the balcony where it was very shadowy, a man sits in the shadows as he had cartages of what looked like to be some type of ammo spread across his table with the same advanced lazer pistol that he shot the Grimm with in his hand as he seemed to be inspecting the gun for any defaults. Not to mention he picked this seat for other reasons...

'This guy seems to be tracking the same kids as me for a while now... This could be useful info. See if he's following the kids to protect them or hurt them when he sees the opportunity, either way I gotta know.' Though the three haired man as he continued to inspect his weapon and eavesdrop to the twin's conversation at the same time.

"Raven." Said Qrow as he pulls the chair that's beside her and drags it to a position across from her instead. With his hand on the back of the chair, he simply looks at her expectantly. Raven rolls her eyes and moves her mask to the side. Qrow sits down.

"So, what do you want?" Asked Qrow.

"A girl can't just catch up with her family?" Asked Raven.

"She can, but you're not _._ Now how 'bout we get on with it? Unless you plan on keeping these comin'." Said Qrow as he sets the glass down.

"Does she have it?" Asked Raven. Qrow doesn't answer right away, instead running his fingertip along the edge of his glass.

"Did you know Yang lost her arm?" Asked Qrow, ignoring his sisters question.

"That's not—"

"Rhetorical question, I know you know. It's just obnoxious that you'd bring up family and then carry on like your own daughter doesn't exist." Said Qrow.

"I saved her." Argued Raven.

"Once. Because that was your rule, right? Real "Mom of the Year" material, sis." Said Qrow as Raven leans forward and grabs Qrow by the forearm, stilling his sarcastic, nonchalant motions. She speaks intently to him.

"I told you Beacon would fall and it did. I told you Ozpin would fail and he has. Now you tell me. Does. Salem. Have it?" Asked Raven.

"I thought you weren't interested in all of that." Said Qrow.

"I just want to know what we are up against." Said Raven.

"And which "we" are you referring to? Besides, she isn't the only threat anymore..." Said Qrow as Raven glares and finally lets go of her brother and sits back down with a noise of disgust.

"I was even approached by one of his recruiters..." Said Raven.

"Did you say yes?" Asked Qrow as Raven looked at him with disgust.

"No! Of course not! Me and the tribe would never align ourselves with the devil." Said Raven.

"At least you have SOME morals left..." Said Qrow.

"You should come back, Raven. The only way we'd beat them is by working together. All of us. If it was just her we could still beat her with all of us together, but now since another monster came to this world and he's about the same as her... We can't be screwing around. It will take everything we have to defeat both of them, working together." Said Qrow as the three haired man listened form below.

"I know he means Evil Tim, but who's the "she" their talking about? By the way their talking about "her", she sounds like bad news." Said the three haired man to himself.

"You're the one who left. The tribe raised us, and you turned your back on them." Argued Raven.

"They were killers and thieves." Said Qrow.

"They were your family." Said Raven.

"You have a very skewed perception of that word." Said Qrow as Raven stands up, upset.

"I lead our people now. And as leader, I will do everything in my power to ensure our survival." Said Raven.

"I saw. The people of Shion saw, too." Said Qrow as the three haired man's eyes shot wide open.

'Wait a second, that village I saw when I first got here? She was responsible for that?!" Asked the man as he tightened the grip on his lazer pistol.

"The weak die, the strong live. Those are the rules." Said Raven as the man started gripping the end of the table he was at with his other hand as he easily crushed it.

"Well, you've certainly got someone strong on your side. I've seen the damage." Said Qrow

"We couldn't have known the Grimm would set in as quickly as they did." Said Raven turning away.

"I'm not talking about the Grimm." Said Qrow as Raven who was still not facing Qrow, she then looks up, eyes widening slightly at his words.

"And I'm not talking about you, either." Said Qrow.

"If you don't know where the relic is, then we have nothing left to talk about." Said Raven as she as she reaches for her mask, Qrow grabs onto the top of it.

"I don't know where the Spring Maiden is, either, but if you do, I need you to tell me." Said Qrow.

"And why would I do that?" Asked Raven spitefully pulling her mask out of Qrow's grasp.

"Because without her, we're all going to die." A moment of tense silence passes between them as a nearby lantern dies out.

"And which "we" are you referring to?" Asked Raven scoffing as the three haired man from below tried to hold himself back from just straight up run up there and attacking the woman. But he didn't want to get slowed down from his main objective. Qrow grimaces as Raven walks away. But before she pulls her sword out, she stops and glances at her brother.

"Just to give you a little friendly warning, the recruiter asked about the Spring Maiden too..." The sound of her sword getting unsheathed is heard and he looks up, unhappy. Raven walks into her red portal and disappears. There's the sound of breaking glass and a gasp. Qrow turns to see the waitress, trembling at the sight of Raven disappearing. She takes a cautious step backward as she looks sideways at Qrow.

"Make this one a double." Said Qrow gesturing to the glass.

Back down below, the man was still sitting there in she shadows with a small chunk of the table he was sitting at missing, mainly from him crushing it out of pure anger. But, he successfully calmed himself as he heard what Raven said about the "recruiter"...

'At least she gave some useful info... Now at least I know that Tim want's this "Maiden" too... But why?" Asked the man to himself scratching his chin. He then looks up to see the scared waitress walk back over to the bar. He looked down as he realized his glass was empty.

"Hey shaky, more booze!" Said the man referring to the shaking scared waitress.

* * *

 **Patch:**

Taiyang is outside the house, watering his bed of sunflowers. All the while, Ed was chopping wood on a tree stump with an axe. But that's when Yang comes out, wearing the robotic arm. She uses it automatically to shade her eyes from the sun, and then looks down at the metal hand interestedly, moving the fingers around. Taiyang stands and Ed drops the axe and looks over at Yang. Walking over to her.

"Okay. Let's get started." Said Taiyang.

 **A/N: Here's chapter 50...** **S** **o as always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	50. Menagire

**A/N: This chapter take place during "Menagerie". Enjoy.**

An air horn sounds loudly. An offramp being was lowered on the ship bearing Blake, Double D, and Sun to allow passengers to disembark. The town has many small buildings and homes set among dunes and palm trees. The town bell that has been ringing is shown in its belfry. Sun, Double D, and Blake make their way from the deck to the offramp. She proceeds without pause while Double D and Sun stops to look at the town.

"Huh." Said Sun.

"How intriguing." Said Double D looking around.

Several Faunus in summer wear meander casually at the dock, some waiting for friends or family among the new arrivals. The dock is also a commercial area, with mobile kiosks selling food and other wares. It is a relaxed atmosphere on a sunny day. Double D and Sun is looking around while he and Blake disembark and walk through the market area together. Though, the trio started to notice some Faunus giving Double D odd looks.

"I've never seen so many Faunus in one place!" Said Sun.

"This is the one place everyone can feel safe, no matter who or what they are." Said Blake.

"Then why exactly is everyone giving me odd looks?" Asked Double D as the Faunus citizens they were walking past were staring at Double D.

"Not many humans come here, it's just something they don't usually see on an island whose population consists of 90% of Faunus." Said Blake.

"Okay, that makes sense..." Said Double D.

"Wow, sure is, uh, crowded, huh?" Observed Sun.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Said Blake as Sun and Double D dodge a Faunus carrying a box.

"Is there a reason for the overpopulation of Faunus?" Asked Double D.

"Well, when you try and take an entire species and put them on an island that's two-thirds desert, yeah, it tends to be cramped." Said Blake.

"Hold on, this island consists of more land and nobody ever uses it? People can live in the desert, what's wrong?" Asked Double D.

"It's not like a normal desert, Double D. The wildlife here is more dangerous than most other regions." Said Blake.

"So, they give us a terrible island, in the corner of Remnant, to try and shut us up." Said Sun.

"That's a pretty good summary, yeah." Said Blake.

"Huh. Jerks."

"*Sigh*... Unbelievable ignorance..." Said Double D.

"We try to make the best of things." Said Blake.

The three pause in their walk to look at the view of the town the road affords. The road they are on goes downhill and to the side, bordered by palm trees and homes that have either canvas or wood roofs. The vista of palm trees spreads out to the edge of mountainous dunes in the distance. Right in the middle of all this is a large house with an open courtyard that the road appears to lead directly to. The house is at least three stories and is the only building in the whole area with a sophisticated roof.

"Would you look at that." Observed Double D.

"This, is Kuo Kuana." Said Blake.

"It's… beautiful. I take it all back. This place looks great! Why would anyone ever want to leave?" Asked Sun

"That's not the point, Sun! We asked to be equal, to be treated just like everyone else! Instead, we were given an island and told to make do. So we did the best we could. We came together and we made a home where any Faunus could feel welcome. But this island, this town, will always be a reminder that we're still not equal. That we're still second-class citizens." Said Blake as she lowers her head.

"Well, hey, this guy's feeling pretty at home." Said Sun.

"I may not be a Faunus Blake... But remember that with the condition of this island, your people managed to make a paradise where they may truly be happy." Said Double D putting his hand on Blake's shoulder as Blake smiled at the genius.

"Alright, time to go home." Said Blake.

"Oh yeah? Which one's yours? Can you see it from here?" Sun uses his hand like a visor to help him peer at the houses.

"Kind of." Said Blake.

"Is it that one?" Asked Sun pointing away from Blake. "What about that tiny one down there?" Asked Sun pointing to another small house. "I like the paintjob."

Double D gave a deadpanned look as he looked at Sun. "Sun, that is ludicrous..." Said Double D as Blake smiled at him.

"her house is down there." Said Double D smiling pointing to another house as Blake's smile turned into a deadpanned one. Blake grabbed Double D's hand as she aimed it to the right house

"It's… that one."

Double D and Sun stares for a second before Double D points his finger at her with a questioning expression. Blake nods. Double D looks at her for a beat before stepping back. Sun covers the sides of his head and crouches a bit, staring wide-eyed at the house and making a comical, amazed noise. As Double D stared at the large house with shock as well.

"Impressive..." Said Double D as the group made their way to Blake's house. All the while Double D pulls out a yellow tie from nowhere and puts it around his neck, all the while Sun was giving him an odd look.

Blake, Double D, and Sun walk up the stone steps to the front door of the house. Blake hesitates when she moves to use the knocker.

"Umm... What's wrong Blake?" Asked Double D

"I um… it's just been a long time since I've seen my parents."

"I think it really shows how much you love them just to come all the way over here." Said Double D smiling.

Blake takes a quick breath for courage and bangs the door knocker. It makes a loud, heavy, resonating sound on the large door. Double D and Sun stares up, both stepping back while Blake politely backs away from the door a few paces.

"Okay, if we're being honest, that's kind of intimidating." Said Sun pointing to the door as Double D glares at Sun.

"Thanks for reinforcing that fear Sun." Said Double D annoyed.

"Sorry..." Said Sun looking down.

The trio give a start at the sound of the door being opened. Kali, a short, female cat Faunus is behind it, looking around at the visitors. Her ears perk and she moves the door out of the way so she can step forward when she recognizes her daughter.

"Blake?" Asked Kali in disbelief as Double D leaned over and whispered to Sun.

"I didn't know Blake had a sister." Whispered Double D.

"Hi, mom." Blake awkwardly greeted as Kali steps forward and hugs her daughter.

"...Awkward." Whispered Sun as Double D glared at the monkey Faunus as Sun smiled back at him.

"My baby girl." Said Kali as Blake hesitates, uncertain for a moment, before her face gentles into a smile and she hugs her mother back.

They stand in front of open doorway. From inside the house, footsteps come closer and a shadow falls onto the carpeted entryway. Kali lets go of Blake and turns behind her at the sound of Ghira voice.

"Kali? Who is it?"

Ghira stand with his hands on his hips, waiting to greet the visitor. His quizzical expression changes to wide-eyed surprise, before his hands, shoulders, and face all fall in a clear, emotional reaction to the sight of his daughter come home.

Sun sees this and grins, pleased at Blake's welcome as he turns to look at how she's taking it. Double D grows a smile as well. Blake has her hands clasped in front of her, awaiting her father's reaction. Kali has not let go, with her hands supportively on Blake's shoulder and arm. Ghira says nothing, but smiles, clearly happy. Blake smiles back, relieved. She, Double D, and Sun exchange sideways glances.

 _Later on..._

Kali sets down her cup on the table. She, Ghira, ,Double D, Sun, and Blake all sit on the floor at a square table. Double D sitting next to Sun.

"We were horrified when we heard the news. The Kingdom of Vale isn't perfect, but it certainly didn't deserve what happened. Oh, we were both so worried." Said Kali.

"Please, I knew she'd be fine!" Said Ghira as a matter-o-factly

"*Scoff* That isn't the slightest bit true. You should have seen him pacing." Said Kali.

"I believe I am save to say I can inform you that you daughter is quite the fighter! I can't tell you how many times she saved my rear end! She practically owns it." Said Double D.

"Yeah! She's got some moves!" Added Sun.

Blake, who was sipping from her cup while Double D and Sun spoke, abruptly lifts her head and swallows at his last choice of words. Ghira glares at the young men on his right.

"And what exactly do you mean by that, Mr. Double D? And Mr. Wukong?" Both Double D and Sun freezes and slowly turns toward their host.

"Well... Uhh, sir. We were just complementing your daughters amazing fighting skills! And we weren't insinuating anything inappropriate! We were just saying how good it is to have her watch your back... Yeep! That's not what I meant...!" Said Double D.

"Yeah, she's just such a good fighter and all and that..."

"Why are they here again?" Asked Kali quietly leaning to her daughter.

"...And her fighting. But also for her..." Said Sun.

"...Not to mention her skills with her Gambol Shroud..." Said Double D.

"They just kind of followed me home... Like puppies..." Said Blake.

"Don't get me wrong she is indeed beautiful and a girl nobody would reject but... She is also very intelligent I read books about the human anatomy and Blake reads a book called _Ninjas of love_.." Said Double D as Blake's blush increased with Kali getting a surprised look and Ghira's glare intensifying.

"I see." Whispered Back Kali.

"...She will never let you down I assure you, and that she... She..." Trailed off Double D and Sun as the two struggles for words as all three Belladonnas watch him and wait for him to either get out of the hole he just talked himself into or keep digging. In the awkward silence, Sun uses his tail to pick up the tea kettle and pour some more tea into his cup and Double D grabs a box on the side that he thought was a box of tea flavoring.

"This tea is really good. *Sip* Heh-uh." Said Sun.

"Indeed! And I'd love to taste that box of tea flavoring you put on the side!" Said Double D as he was about to sip his tea.

"Tea flavoring? WAIT DEAR NO THAT'S NOT-!" But Kali was too late as Double D drank all the tea and placed it back down.

"Sorry Miss Belledonna, can you repeat what you just said?" Asked Double D politely.

"That was rat poison." Said Kali as Double D's face went pale white as he took a second look at the box. To show that is was indeed rat poison.

"We've been having a little problem with rats, dear..." Said Kali as a few seconds passed until Double D picked himself up as he put his hands around his throat and yelled.

"OH DEAR! OH DEAR! OH DEAR! WATER! I NEED WATER!" Yelled Double D as he ran over to the bathroom. While he was running, his wrist watch lit up as hologram of Penny's head appeared as she said.

"Don't worry Double D! I will tell you everything you need to know in order to dispel rat poison from your system!" Said Penny cheerfully as Double D slammed the door to the bathroom as Blake's parent's look in shock. Then turned to Blake.

"Blake? Who was that?" Asked Blake's father turning back to his daughter referring to the holographic girl they just saw.

"It was... A robotic friend we had back in Beacon, her body was destroyed in the fall of Beacon. But she was saved when Double D uploaded her A.I. into a highly advanced war suit he created..." Said Blake as her parents, and even Sun gave her an odd look.

"Your friend seems a little odd..." Observed Blake's father.

"I know." Said Blake as her mother leaned over to her daughter and whispered

"I like them..." Referring to Double D and Sun.

"Mom!" Yelled Blake turning to her mother embarrassed. The loud sound of the front door knocker resonates, catching everyone's attention.

"Darn it, I completely forgot about the meeting!" Said Ghira as he hits his fist onto the table and Kali quickly covers it with her hand.

"Ghira…" Said Kali.

"Give me a moment." Ghira gets up and walks out.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Blake as Double D comes back from the bathroom as he was whipping his tongue on a towel he found, with the holographic head of Penny still talking to him.

"Very good Double D! But I must advise you to not ingest any more toxic substances meant for rodent extermination!" Said Penny happily.

"Thank you Penny, I couldn't have thought of that myself." Said Double D sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" Said Penny happily. Not understanding Double D's sarcasm, and disappearing.

"Yes, dear, just poor timing. He can reschedule. It's just been hard dealing with them lately." Said Kali speaking to her daughter as she takes a sip of her tea.

"Dealing with who?" Asked Blake.

"*Sipping* Hmm? The White Fang." Said Kali.

"WHAT!?" Yelled the trio.

Blake, Double D, and Sun rush to the door, where Ghira is speaking with two fox Faunus, Corsac Albain and Fennec Albain. The two visitors maintain respectful, formal postures, keeping their hands clasped before them.

"Dad!" Yelled Blake running over.

"Blake, what's wrong?" Asked Ghira turning to his daughter.

"Miss Belladonna." Greeted Corsac.

"We had no idea you'd returned." Added Fennec. Every time either one of the two Albain brothers speaks, they gesture with their hands and end with clasping their hands before their chests again.

"What are you doing talking to these people?" Asked Blake disgusted.

"This is Corsac and Fennec Albain. They represent the White Fang here in Menagerie now." Said Ghira.

"Those psychos are here, too?!" Asked Sun.

"You people can't just leave one region in peace, can you?" Asked Double D spitefully.

"Young men, I'm not sure what you've heard of our organization, but I can assure you, we're not nearly as ferocious as the media would have you believe." Said Fennec

"What we've heard? We've seen firsthand. Your fanatics slaughtered people!" Yelled Blake.

"What is she talking about?" Asked Ghira.

"Precisely what we came to discuss with you, Your Grace." Said Corsac.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Keli approaching.

"Wait, you guys seriously don't know?" Asked Sun.

"Know what?" Asked Ghira dangerously.

"The White Fang was at the Fall of Beacon. They attacked innocent civilians and they released Grimm into the school." Said Blake as there is a brief silence. Fennec makes an innocent, sideways glance at his brother. Ghira slowly turns to face the two White Fang representatives.

"Is this true?" Asked Ghira.

"Sadly, Your Grace, it is." Said Fennec

"Don't act like you're s—" Blake was interrupted.

"That's enough!" Yelled Ghira turning back to the representatives. "Explain yourselves."

"Though it pains us to admit, it has become apparent that the Vale branch of the White Fang is no longer operating under orders of High Leader Khan. Rather, they've elected to follow the rule of one Adam Taurus. I believe you're all familiar with the young adept and his… extreme philosophies." Said Corsac.

"I can't tell you how many times I heard a lame excuse like that from a terrorist group in my world." Said Double D as he started counting examples on his fingers. "The Aryan Brotherhood, the New Black Panthers, the Jewish Defense League, the National Socialist Movement, the Taliban, and the KKK!" Yelled Double D.

"You know, Beacon wasn't the first time the Fang started shooting up Vale!" Said Sun.

"The High Council had their suspicions of a splinter group, but they could prove nothing until this latest incident." Said Fennec.

""Incident"? People are dead!" Yelled Blake.

"They most likely don't even care! I know these "representatives" are already lying to us!" Yelled Double D pointing accusingly at the brothers.

"And it is a tragedy." Corsac said.

"Your Grace, we came to assure you that Brother Taurus and his followers _do not_ represent the will of the White Fang." Said Fennec.

"And how can I be sure of that?" Asked Ghira.

"We understand if you bear any skepticism towards these claims. The White Fang's tactics are admittedly, more aggressive since you stepped down as High Leader and became Chieftain of Menagerie. But this, this is no way to make our message heard." Said Corac

"We have ample documentation from the council meeting, as well as several strategies to apprehend and punish these strays if you care to review them." Added Fennec.

"I will, but another day. I'd like some time to reconnect with my daughter." Said Ghira.

"But of course, Your Grace." Said Corac.

"We completely understand. It was a pleasure to see you again, young Blake." Said Fennec.

"We were saddened when we heard of your departure from the White Fang, but understand if you can no longer support our cause." Said Corsac.

"It is a wearying fight, after all." Said Fennec.

"Who says I'm done fighting?" Asked Blake.

"Hmm... If you ever do wish to return, you need merely come find us." Said Corsac as Double D resisted the urge to have his armor wrap around him and blast those brothers into next week. But he resisted.

"Sister Ilia would be elated." Said Fennec.

"Goodbye, gentlemen." Said Ghira as he firmly closes the door on them. Kali moves to stand closer and face her husband while Blake walks off.

"So... those guys were creepy." Said Sun.

"Hmm... Ghira? Kahn? The Jungle Book! That's where the reference is from!" Said Double D out of nowhere as everyone gave the genius an odd look

"I really don't like you." Said Ghira turning to Sun then turning to Double D.

"You, I just don't like you." Said Ghira pointing at Double D.

Outside, the two brothers descend the steps, perfectly in sync and their formally clasped hands. Corsac, however, is now using the prayer posture that Fennec had been using all along.

"An interesting development, wouldn't you say?" Asked Fennec.

"Interesting indeed." Said Corsac.

"So, shall we inform Brother Adam?" Asked Fennec.

"Oh, we shall." Said Corsac as they exchange unsettling grins.

* * *

 **Higanbana Tavern:**

Back at the tavern in Higanbana, the waitress is scrubbing the floor. The sound of approaching footsteps cease when a voice addresses her, making the waitress look up.

"Excuse me. I was hoping you could… help me find someone." Asked Tyrian as he laughs maniacally _._

Outside the tavern and on the streets, was an eight foot tall man with a bionic arm walking as everyone was giving him scared looks. But that's when Sam walked in the middle of the road and stopped as he looked down seeing multiple series of footprints. With one of them having a clear liquid substance in it. Sam bent down and using his organic hand used his fingers to dip in the liquid then sniff it, showing that it was indeed Eddy's cheap cologne.

"Hmm..." Salty Sam as he blew a bubble out of it with his hand. Showing the image of Eddy in it.

"HEY!" Yelled a voice as Salty Sam turns around quickly to see a big thug with an eyepatch standing in front of him, a group of thugs standing behind him, and a bar call the "Thug Tug" that has the theme of being a partially sunken ship.

"You may not know it, freak, but we got a rule around here about blowing bubbles." The lead thug snaps his fingers and all of the thugs say the rule in unison.

"All bubble-blowing babies will be beaten senseless by every- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The thugs trail off as Salty Sam punches the lead thug, who flies into the Thug Tug.

"...able-bodied...patron... in the... Bar?..."

The Tug tilts back and quickly sinks off over a cliff. Salty Sam walks away as the Thugs watch in fear.

 **A/N: So here's chapter 51... Hope ya guys like what I did with the interactions between Double D and Blake's parents.** **S** **o as always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	51. Behemoth

**A/N: This chapter take place during "Tipping Point". Thanks again to Lord Maximus for the second scene with Ed and Raven in this chapter. Enjoy.**

It is a cloudy day, and EKRJ and RNJR is following a mossy stone tile path through the wilderness. While walking, Nora stretches her arms up wide.

"Another day, another adventure!" Said Nora happily.

"Yay... Another day of nothing but walking!" Said Kevin. "Ugh... I miss my bike..."

Beside Kevin and Nora Jaune is beside them with a map.

"What's on the agenda today?" Asked Ruby.

"Walking!" Said Eddy.

"With a side of...?" Asked Jonny.

"Walking." Said Ren.

"Rolf has given you all the chance of eating a bowl of Nana's chewed seven course dinner for energy!" Said Rolf taking out a bowl filled with green goop, a liver of some sort, a bone, an eyeball, and a dead fish head as everyone stared at the meal with extreme disinterest.

"Um... I think we'll all pass Rolf." Said Jaune.

"More for Rolf then!" Said Rolf as he took out a spoon and started eating the drool.

"*Sigh* Haven is a lot farther away than I thought." Said Ruby.

"Ruby? How long did you think this journey was going to take?" Asked Ren.

"I don't know! I grew up in a small area; I've never been this far away from home!" Yelled Ruby.

"Right but… how long?" Asked Eddy.

"Maybe like, uh… two weeks?" Said Ruby.

"What?!" Yelled Eddy and Jaune in unison.

"Okay, fine! Three or something! Look, whatever." Said Ruby angrily as Jonny walked in between her, Eddy, and Jaune.

"Don't worry guys, it's been a hard journey for all of us. Plank says the next village we go to, we sould stop and get lunch or something." Said Jonny.

"I agree with Plank!" Said Nora happily.

"For once, I agree with the hunk of wood." Said Eddy as the group continues forward. It's been about several more minutes, around thirty until Jonny started to ask the famous, 'Are we there yet?' question.

"Are we there yet?" Asked Jonny.

"Not yet." Said Nora as twenty more minutes passed.

"What about now?" Asked Jonny.

"Nope." Said Ren as twenty more minutes passed.

"Hey, are we there yet?" Asked Jonny.

"No..." Said Rolf annoyed.

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" Yelled Jaune as fifteen minutes passed.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes." Said Eddy.

"Really?" Jonny asked.

"NO!" Yelled Eddy furiously.

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" Yelled Ruby.

"Are we there yet?"

"No we are not!" Yelled Kevin.

"Are we there yet?"

"NOOOOOO!" Yelled everyone in unison. Only another second passed as Jonny asked yet again, only to have Eddy speak over him, interrupting Jonny.

"Hey, are we there yet?" Jonny noticed Eddy coping exactly what Jonny was saying and speaking over him.

"Hey, that's not funny-"

"You know this is really immature-" Ren, Kevin, and Ruby dragged their hands down their faces.

"See? This is why Plank doesn't like you-"

"Alright, we're lost-"

"I'll just stop talking!" Yelled Jonny, this time NOT being interrupted by Eddy.

"Finally!" Said Eddy.

"But this is taking forever guys! We don't even have a place to charge up our Scrolls to listen to music or nothing!" Yelled Jonny.

"The Kingdom of Mistral, Jonny... Which is over seven hundred miles away from where we are now... THAT'S where we're going... Very, very, far... AWAY..." Said Ren.

"Fine, okay I get it! I'm just so darn bored!" Said Jonny.

"Well, find a way to entertain yourself!" Yelled Eddy as Jonny sighed in sorrow. Only to smile a couple of seconds later as he started cracking his fingers, visibly making everyone incredibly annoyed and uncomfortable.

 _ **(Crack!)**_

 _ **(Crack!)**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **(Crack!)**_

"Oooohhhhhhh!... For FIVE minutes... Can you just, y'know, NOT be yourself?... FOR FIVE MINUTES?!" Yelled Eddy at Jonny as he turned back around to walking. Jonny remained silent for a while, until he brought his hand back to the front where Jaune, Eddy, and Ruby were. Jaune and Ruby saw this as they braced for impact.

 _ **...**_

 _ **(Crack!)**_

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ARE WE THERE YET!?" Yelled Eddy putting his hands over his ears.

"No, but we came to a split in the road." Said Jaune as everyone stopped to see they've come across a road that splits into two. The road leading to the left was lined with stones as well. But the road on the right was a dirt road as it appeared to be leading to several miniature active volcanoes. Lava beds with black smoke ascending from them.

"Wait, what's that?" Asked Eddy pointing to where the dirt road led to.

"It's called..." Jaune scanned the map. "Scoria Mountain... It's supposed to be a series of rock formations above pits of hot lava and has rope bridges to help travelers get across. It's also a short cut. Saving us probably a week or two if we take it." Said Jaune looking at the map.

"Hot lava... Just what we need. What about the other path?" Asked Ruby as Jaune looked back at the map.

"Umm... Whatever it is... It's not marked on the map." Said Jaune as this caught everyone's attention.

"What do you mean 'not marked on the map?'" Asked Kevin.

"I mean it's not marked on the map, we have no idea what the stone road goes to." Said Jaune.

"Okay then, which one should we pick then?" Asked Ruby as everyone looked at each other.

"Rolf doesn't know about the rest of you, but Rolf would rather go down the stone path instead of running the risk of being eaten alive by the seas of flame." Said Rolf.

"I, kinda agree with Rolf." Said Jaune.

"Yeah, maybe we should-" Said Ren, but was cut off by Eddy.

"Oh come on! I'm sick and tired of walking! And if going down the dirt path is going to save us a week or two, I'd say we should take it! Besides, we were thrown through buildings and fought dangerous monsters... I'm sure we can avoid a little lava." Said Eddy.

"I, think I'm on the same boat as Eddy here. We still need to get to Mistral and all of us are tired of walking. Besides, I'm pretty sure it's safe enough if they have bridges there." Said Ruby optimistically.

"Yeah, we fought tons of dangerous Grimm before, and walked away without a scratch. I'm sure we can get through this." Said Kevin as everyone was looking at one another.

"Seems like we're split down the middle on the decision of where to go." Said Ren.

"Well as leader of this fine group-" Said Eddy.

"And me, bring the leader of RNJR." Said Ruby.

"I'd say we-" Eddy was interrupted.

"Vote." Said everyone in unison as Eddy and Ruby slouched.

"You guys don't let me have fun." Said Eddy crossing his arms.

"Very well then, all who wishes to go down the stone path where we WON'T be burned alive?" Asked Rolf, referring to the path on the left as he, Ren, and Jaune all raised their hands.

"Okay, and everyone who wants to save a week or two on walking, raise your hand." Said Eddy as he, Ruby, Kevin, Nora, and Jonny raised their hands.

"Well, it's five against three. Let's get movin'." Said Ruby as the group went down the trail on the right and walked towards the Scoria Mountain.

"Plank says, if we fall in hot lava and burn alive, with our blood evaporating from our bodies just by the steam of the hot lava... He's blaming you guys." Said Jonny as the group continued down the trail.

* * *

 **Patch:**

Ed was out in the woods, chopping wood and leaving Yang to spar with her father. He had just finished chopping another log in half when he sensed a presence behind him and turned around, seeing someone in a mask staring at him.

Ed lowers his axe but remains on guard as he turns around. "Who are you?"

The masked woman stares at him for a long moment before lifting up her mask, revealing a face looking very similar to someone he already knew.

Only she didn't have black hair and red eyes.

"I take it from the look on your face you know who I am." The woman spoke, staring stoically at Ed.

"Your Yang's mother." Ed spoke, noting how cold the atmosphere around them became.

"And you are her boyfriend, an alien from another world from what I heard." Raven stated. "Well, you don't appear the idiot most people say."

Ed scowled. "You think you have a right to decide whether or not I am an idiot? Normally I'd brush such comments off but I am not in the mood for this. So why not just say whatever you've come to say or leave?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Not even going to ask me about Yang?"

"You mean why you left her or if you are here to see her?" Ed turned away. "I was raised to always put friends and family first no matter what so whatever reason you have that you think justifies suddenly leaving will never be good enough in my eyes. As for asking if you came to see her if you were planning on that you screwed up by talking to me first. So say what you want and just go, because I have nothing to say to you."

"Hm...Direct, I like that." Raven stated. "But I am more interested in what you know about the demon, Evil Tim."

Ed looked back at Raven. "What about him?"

"I want to know what we're dealing with." Raven answered.

"And which 'we' are you referring to?" Ed retorted.

Raven scowled. "If you aren't going to tell me, then I have nothing left to say."

"I only have one thing to say: join Evil Tim and you die." Ed stated. "That's not a warning, it's a fact. Anyone who joins Evil Tim is simply someone he uses until he gets what he wants before he crushes them."

"Only weaklings would join a demon. I assure you, I am not weak enough to join something like him." Raven turned around to leave. "It's the way of this world: the strong live and the weak die."

"If you consider cowardice a weakness then what do you call running from a child?" Ed asked.

Raven turned back around, glaring icily at Ed. "I'd watch my words if I were you. Just because you're close to Yang doesn't mean I would hesitate to kill you if you think you can actually insult me."

Ed smirked. "Well, nice to know you care what someone thinks. So you're not as ice cold as you pretend to be."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"If you didn't care about Yang or what other people think you wouldn't have threatened me. But just to let you know, I already died and yet I'm still here so death threats don't scare me one bit. And I already got the 'hurt Yang and die horribly' speech from her dad and uncle which honestly scared me...But I'll jump off the highest cliff to my death before I let myself be intimidated by her runaway mother." Ed said.

"I could just save you the trouble and kill you here and now." Raven placed a hand on the hilt of her sword.

"This conversation goes on any long and I'll demand it." Ed picked his axe back up and chopped another log of wood in half.

Raven scoffed and lowered her hand. "It would be a waste of time and effort."

"See." Ed smiled back at Raven. "Now you care."

Raven rolled her eyes and turned away. "You're just as annoying as Yang's father...Now I see what she saw in you."

"Even if everyone thinks I'm an idiot I can still see through people, even better than Double D." Ed said, chopping another block of wood in half. "And I don't need both eyes to see through you. Yang will get back on her feet and she'll come looking for you and she won't quit."

Raven pulled out her sword and slashed through the air, creating a portal. "Of course she won't."

She stepped into the portal, leaving Ed alone with the wood pile he had made. As Ed finished his work, he walked back through the woods carrying chopped wood and the axe in his hands. He eventually made his way back to the house where he saw Yang whipping a towel over her sweaty face and Taiyang pouring a glass of lemonade. Yang looked over as she saw Ed walk over to her as she smiled.

"Hey there big guy, you look pretty tired, why not have a glass of lemonade?" Asked Yang as Ed smiled and walked over to where the lemonade was and poured himself a glass. Taiyang handed his daughter a glass as the blond brawler took a sip.

"Wow, that was some intense training." Said Yang as she turned to Ed. "So what about you, Ed? Anything exciting happen in the woods while we were sparring?"

Ed took a sip of his drink as he looked back at Yang and answered.

"Oh, nothing special. Just cawed at by a cranky old bird." Said Ed as he and Yang both laughed.

* * *

 **Fortress of Darkness:**

 _"Jib, have you gained any vital information yet?"_ Asked Evil Tim as Jib was connecting wires to a floating orb with a blue eye on it.

"Soon, my liege... I just need to probe through this information droid's memory banks. It is actually supposed to be a droid that receives and stores information within the extensive precious archives in Haven's capital. If anything would find out any necessary information we require, I'm sure this droid has all the information we need. Probably even recordings of calls and meetings between the other Kingdoms." Said Jib speaking through a new device that was wrapped around his neck that was allowing him to speak in a sinister voice that fitted him.

"Made it myself, that voice fits him pretty well, huh my lord?" Asked Doctor Oceanica as he was leaning on a will near by with his arms crossed. As he then uncrossed his arms and walked over to Ed's not so imaginary friend.

 _"Excellent work indeed Doctor Oceanica... Now you've made the annoying task of shift shaping into others in order to speak as an unnecessary task when debriefing vital information to me."_ Said Evil Tim as Doctor Oceanica made his way to Jib's side.

"And that was just one voice, language, and accent out of hundreds I've installed in there." Said Doctor Oceanica as he started tampering with the dials on the device around Jib's neck.

"Hey would you-"

 _(Click!)_

"Schneide einfach das aus !?"

 _(Click!)_

"It is very annoying-" In a Russian accent.

 _(Click!)_

"I'm seriously getting angry here-" In a heavy southern accent.

 _(Click!)_

"Ich sagte Stopp-!"

 _(Click!)_

"NEIN-!"

 _(Click!)_

"Teishi shite kudasai-!"

 _(Click!)_

"Change the setting again and I will rip your lungs out." Said Jib in his 'normal' voice as Oceanica backed off giggling. Jib got back to finally making connections with the wires and activated the droid's memory banks as it spoke.

"Greetings young students! My name is S2-3PRV! But, you can just address me as Mr. S!" Said the robot as Jib turned to Evil Tim.

"Forgive me Lord Evil Tim. That appears to be an older data track from when it was attempted to be used as a teaching droid for schools. Before being transferred elsewhere." Said Jib.

"We need those codes to find out everything we need to know about Haven and whatever precious secrets they might have... And if found out by the other Kingdoms may cause even more discord. And if any of my soldiers can access them, it is you. My resourceful minion." Said Evil Tim taking a few steps forward to the bot and Jib. That's when Oceanica was leaning on the wall yet again with his arms crossed standing next to an angry Baron O'BeefDip.

"Uh-oh... Looks like Evil Tim has a new favorite, and it isn't you!" Said Oceanica smiling as Baron stomped forward, knocking Jib to the ground and standing in front of his lord.

"What about me master? Have I not served you loyally enough?" Asked Baron as the droid spoke up again.

"That is a VERY good question young man. Only Monty Oum knows for sure."

"Are you serious, Baron?" Asked Jib as he picked himself back up. "I risked my spine and rear end as a double agent at Haven!" Yelled Jib as he walked forward and the droid spoke up again.

"Haven is our Kingdom, we MUST protect it from the growing numbers of evil, ravenous, and heartless Grimm! Including the other monsters who are not Grimm, yet decide to attack us anyway- anyway- anyway- anyway-" Stuttered the bot as it went on.

"Can't you SHUT IT UP?" Asked Evil Tim annoyed.

"I'll get right on it, master." Said Jib as he walked back to the control panel.

"See? Now he's sucking up to our master even MORE!" Said Doctor Oceanica as Baron O'BeefDip punched Jib across the room.

"I AM THE MOST FAITHFUL TO OUR GOD!" Yelled O'BeefDip.

"Have you lost your mind?! Considering you even HAD ONE!? I'm TRYING TO WORK HERE!" Yelled Jib walking back over to the demon priest as the two started verbally arguing back and forth and physically pushing each other around.

"Oh, for Danny's sakes..." Said Evil Tim face palming himself as the two continued fighting and Doctor Oceanica watched smiling.

* * *

 **Menagerie:**

Double D, Sun, and the entire Belledonna family were sitting at a table as they just finished eating a meal that was prepared for them by Double D. They all started to hand their empty plates back to Double D as they were complementing him.

"That was delicious, dude!" Complemented Sun.

"That was very good dear, I had no idea you could cook." Complemented Kali.

"Thanks, Double D." Said Blake smiling at the genius as he collected them.

"Yes, well... I'm happy you all enjoyed it." Said Double D stacking the plates on top of one another, everyone loved Double D's cooking. All except for Ghira who was angrily eating his tofu alone.

"Dear, you really missed out on this meal. It was to die for." Said Kali turning to her husband.

"It's fine dear, besides, I seriously doubt whatever he makes will really be THAT delectable." Said Ghira taking another bite of his tofu.

"No thank you, if Mr. Double D can barely even lift a fork alone... How do you know he has the capabilities of creating a delectable meal?" Asked Ghira taking another bite of his tofu.

"Dad!" said Blake.

"No, it's fine. I apologize if my meals don't look delectable enough to you, Mr. Belledonna." Said Double D politely as Ghira was just glaring at the skinny nerd, making the genius uncomfortable.

"Well... Better get started on these dishes." Said Kali as she was about to pick up the stacked dishes, but was stopped by Double D.

"Oh, please... Allow me." Said Double D kindly as he took the plates and walked over to the kitchen.

"Oh, your such a gentleman." Said Kali as Double D made his way into the kitchen.

"Well... I think I'm just gonna go and hit the gym, gotta keep Sun's guns in shape! Chao!" Said Sun getting up and flexing his pecs and biceps as he left.

"Isn't it nice to have company around?" Asked Kali happily.

"No it's not Kali..." Said Ghira angrily.

"Dad, I don't really like to tell you how to act but, can you try and show my friends a LITTLE respect? And not stare into their souls with the 'over protective' dad stare 24/7?" Asked Blake.

"I only stare at ONE of them with that stare... The other I simply don't like. And besides, didn't you say they FOLLOWED you here?" Asked Ghira.

"Well... They did, but I don't think they should be treated like dirt. They may be dorks, but they aren't evil..." Said Blake as Blake's father picked up his cup and stared into it.

"Hmp... You said the exact same thing when you left with A-"

"GHIRA!" Yelled Kali slamming her hands on the table as Ghira looked at her.

"What? All I'm trying to do is protect our family, protect our daughter." Said Ghira taking a sip of his drink.

"Your 'daughter' is sitting right here dad. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if you just trust me for once." Said Blake sadly as she stood up and walked over to the door. Ghira remained silent as she sipped his drink while Kali looked at her daughter with a concerned look.

"Blake? Are you sure you don't want desert or anything?" Asked Kali kindly.

"Umm... No thanks, I think I'm just going to walk around a little." Said Blake walking away leaving her parents. As Ghira finished sipping his drink, he saw his wife staring at him with venom in her eyes.

"What? What did I say?" Asked Ghira as Kali just continued to stare daggers into him.

"...*Sigh* I'm sorry, Kali... I just want... I just want our daughter to be happy, I'm still afraid she's still prone to making wrong choices..." Said Ghira honestly as Kali's venomous look softened up.

"Just have a little faith..." Said Kali smiling.

Meanwhile. Double D was in the kitchen as he was scrubbing the dishes and putting them on the drying rack. But, that was until he felt a hand on his shoulder, as he looked behind him he saw Blake standing there and smiling at him.

"Oh... Hello Blake. Can I help you with anything?" Asked Double D smiling.

"Actually, you wouldn't mind if I help you clean the dishes for a while, do you? There's... Something I'd like to talk to you about." Said Blake a little hesitantly as Double D happily nodded. Blake stood next to Double D in front of the sink as she grabbed a dirty bowl and started cleaning it in the sink. There was a moment of silence before Double D spoke up.

"So... What do you want to talk to me about, Blake?" Asked Double D.

"Umm... My dad."

"Yes? What about him?" Asked Double D.

"I'm sorry if he seems a little... Disrespectful towards you..." Said Blake.

"Umm... That's quite alright Blake. I noticed he doesn't really like Sun either, have you talked to Sun about it?" Asked Double D.

"Actually, yesterday... Though, it was mostly his fault for saying stupid things in the first place. And he admits that, he's actually so laid back that he just said it was fine." Said Blake.

"Well, that's Sun for you. Able to be bright and optimistic even if the world was on fire." Said Double D smiling.

"Though, I think my dad doesn't like Sun mostly because of his personality... For you, I think it's a little different." Said Blake.

"I'm sure he's just trying to look out for you, Blake. He is your father after all right? His concern is completely justified.

"No it's not... Ever since... Back then when I was a different person and I came back home, my father is scared that I might make the wrong decisions again. In who I befriend and the other decisions I make." Said Blake.

"Blake, like I said before... He's just trying to look after you. It doesn't take an genius to see that you and your parents love each other very much."

"But that's not the point Double D, I want to show my parents that I CAN make the right decisions... And, I don't want my father to think that you are one of my mistakes..." Said Blake sadly as Double D looked over to her. That's when Double D put his hand on Blake's shoulder.

"This is still about the White Fang, isn't it?" Asked Double D as Blake looked away, not responding.

"Blake, ever since I met you, you have done nothing but prove to everyone what a selfless person you were. You realized that when you were in a group with extreme ideals and philosophies, you knew when to leave. You did whatever you could do in your power to cripple the White Fang, the Red Caps, Roman Torchwick, and even Cinder Fall with her insidious plans. You have already proven to me, your friends, and the people you've saved well enough already what kind of person you are. A person with a good heart..." Said Double D smiling at the Faunus girl as Double D smiled back.

"Thank you Double D, I... I think I really needed that." Said Blake.

"No problem." Said Double D as he finished up the last plate, placing it on the drying rack.

"Well, I think we're done." Said Blake drying her hands off as Double D started to walk away.

"Yes, I suppose we a-AAAAAAHHHH!" Double D screamed as he slipped on a banana peal that was lying around. The culprit most likely being Sun.

"Woah! Double D!" Yelled Blake as she tried to catch the Sockhead as he was falling. But all that happened was Double D falling on top of Blake as they both fell to the floor. But before Double D could get up and apologize profusely... He and Blake both realized that... They're lips were locked as their eyes shot open with surprise. They stared into each others eyes in surprise and shock for a second before disporting. Both blushing a deep crimson red while sweating immensely... Both stared in shock as each side tried to think of something to say.

"Double D! I'm sorry I think uhh... I- Uhh..." Stuttered Blake.

"Blake! My censer apologize I never meant to-!" But that's when Double D and Blake both felt a presence, both looking up only to see Kali, Ghira, and Sun standing there in front of them. Kali was blushing with her hand over her mouth, Sun stood there with a surprised look, and Ghira stood there fuming with anger. All of them seeing Double D and Blake on the floor, them kissing, and Double D on top of Blake. They all stared at each other in dead silence for a second or two.

"Umm... Were we interrupting anything?" Asked Sun as Double D and Blake quickly picked themselves up from the ground.

"WHAT. IS. GOING ON. IN. HERE...?" Asked Ghira angrily as Blake and Double D tried to think up an answer.

"Mom! Dad! It isn't what it looks like! Double D just tripped and-" Blake was interrupted.

"My apologies! It was an accident!" Said Double D as everyone kept their expressions while staring at the black haired girl and the skinny nerd. Double D looked around nervously as he took a step back and as Blake began to try her best, to explain what happened yet again... Calmly.

"Look, it was nothing but an accident. I came in here to ask Double D if I could help him with the dishes-" But, Blake yet again wasn't able to finish as Double D stepped back on the same banana peal on the floor yet again as he slid backwards.

"WWOOOOAAAHH!" That's when Double D slid over to the open basement door nearby as he skidded over to it and tumbled down the stairs down into the dark basement.

"WOOOAAAAHHH! _(Bam!)_ YEE-! _(Clang!)_ OW-! _(Crash!)_ AGH-! _(Bam!)_ AHHH-! _(Bam!)_ YEE-! _(Clang!)_ UGH-! _(Crash!)_ OH-! _(Bam!)_ OW-! _(Crash!)_ AGH-! _(Clang!)_ AHHH-! _(Bam!)_ UGGHHHHH..." Said Double D as he crashed down the stairs and

"DOUBLE D!" Yelled Blake.

"Oh dear... I probably should have closed the basement door." Said Kali.

"Double D! Are you okay?" Asked Blake.

"Blake? I hear a ringing sound and water rushing... Is that healthy?" Yelled Double D.

"Double D? Can you see anything?" Asked Blake.

"Actually yes, I do see a light..." Said Double D. "Am I delusional from the concussion?... Should I walk towards it?" Asked Double D.

"Double D! Don't go towards the light! Walk as close as you can and ask my granddad why Spruce Willis was at his funeral... But then come right back!" Said Sun.

"Okay..." Said Double D.

 _ **(ZAP!)**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Double D.

"That would be the light from the fusion box." Said Ghira.

"Guys quick! Call amberlamps!" Yelled Sun.

"...Amberlamps?" Asked Kali.

"Yeah." Said Sun.

"Don't you mean ambulance?"

"Why are you aspking me these questions?" Asked Sun.

Later on, Double D was resting sitting straight up in a bed as a visiting horned Faunus doctor was performing Acupuncture on Double D. Double D was sitting upright on a bed as acupuncture needles were stuck into his back.

"Ow! Ouch! Ow! Umm... Doctor Rhinoceros? I've read a lot about acupuncture and how it can help. But are you sure your doing it right?" Asked Double D as the rhino Faunus stuck another needle in Double D's back.

"Trust me, I am a professional doctor. It's just difficult to find the right nerve point's since-"

"Since I'm an alien?"

"Since your HUMAN! I am not very good at preforming acupuncture on humans." Said the doctor as he pulled out another needle.

"I really doubt that there are that many differences between humans and Faunus' in that way Doctor..." Said Double D, but only another second passed. Before the doors in front of Double D opened up to reveal Ghira standing there, glaring down at Double D.

"We need to talk." Said Ghira as he was looking down at Double D who was looking back a bit nervously.

"Umm... Sir, I'm sorry about what happened. It was nothing but an accident and-"

"Stop." Said Ghira holding his hand out and stopping Double D from speaking.

"Me and my wife have raised our daughter to be the best person she could be... We love her more then anything in the world, and when she left us to join the White Fang and Beacon academy without contacting us, it broke our hearts... We will do ANYTHING to protect her! Her heart was already broken once by that maniac revolutionary Adam Taurus... I found out what he did to Blake, and the true extent of what happened at the Fall of Beacon, and how many White Fang members attacked. My Blake could've died there... And now, my daughter is finally back in our care. I know you have feelings for one another, Wukong just annoys me. YOU on the other hand, I don't trust you... To make it clear, I want you to stay away from my daughter... So she will never get hurt, EVER again, by someone who will do nothing but use her to their own selfish ends..." Said Ghira as Double D turned his head down sadly, but then quickly looked back up as he made a crazy face.

"DOOWWEE!"

"Oh, that's it!" Yelled Ghira as he raised his fist, but the doctor jumped in the way.

"Wait, my fault! I think I tweaked his facial nerve!" Said the doctor as Double D fell flat on his chest, revealing an entire bed of needles on his back.

"...And may have also stopped his heart." Said the doctor as he nervously poked Double D's frozen crazy face a few times.

* * *

 **Atlas, theater:**

Weiss stands alone on a large, empty stage, singing a wordless aria, her arms outstretched. She is perfectly positioned below the center of the painted emblem of Atlas that dominates the stage. Weiss decided to sing the song that Eddy sent her.

"Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.  
Can't you see that my relationship is stable?  
I can see you hate the way we intermingle.  
But I think you're just mad 'cause you're single."

All the while watching, Jacques was getting a disappointed look on his face. That wasn't the song that he wanted her to sing.

"But I am even more than the two of them.  
Everything they care about is what I am.  
I am their fury.  
I am their patience.  
I am a conversation."

"I am made  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of  
And it's stronger than you.  
Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove  
And it's stronger than you.  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of  
And it's stronger than you.  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove lo-o-o-o-ove."

Weiss concludes her song and bows while the audience applauds. She looks up to the balcony above stage left where her father and brother are watching. Jacques remains seated, not applauding, while Whitley is standing giving a slower paced, sarcastic clap. Weiss looks back at the audience, all clapping still in their seats. She turns and walks backstage, her feigned smile replaced with a frown.

"That was not the song I told her to play..." Said Jacques angrily.

"That's true father, yet, you can't deny the crowds admiration for it." Said Whitely smiling.

"Hmm..." Responded Jacques.

Later on, a waiter carrying martini glasses on a tray opens up a door and enters the ballroom where people mill about to soft piano notes. He holds the tray next to a young man, who takes a glass before walking off. A blonde woman in a dark green halter dress stops to look at the waiter before moving on.

On the far opposite end of the room is a display area with three large paintings and two abstract statues. To one side Jacques is conversing with a man in glasses and a gray-haired woman in a green dress. They are laughing. Weiss is behind her father, looking at the floor with her hands held primly behind her back. Whitley stands similar further behind their father, only his gaze is directly on him.

"That's precisely my point. We offer Faunus the exact same wages given to the rest of our mining staff. Their argument's completely invalid right out of the gate." Said Jacques.

"Well, I think the bigger issue here..." Said the businessman Jacques.

"Ugh." Groaned Weiss.

"...is our society as a whole." Said the businessman.

"Why, you mean Atlas?" Asked Jacques. As they converse, Weiss looks over to the largest painting on the end of the ballroom, depicting Beacon Academy with its Cross Continental Transmit tower still standing.

"Atlas, Mantle... You can't deny the economic disparity between the two." Said the businessman.

"I mean, what exactly are you suggesting?" Asked the businesswoman.

Weiss starts to step away, only to have her forearm grabbed by her father, who doesn't even turn around. Weiss halts, startled.

"I'm just saying I don't think it's necessarily an issue of compensation as much as it is one of opportunity…" Said the businessman as Jacque pulled Weiss back and turned to face her.

"Where are you going?" Asked Jacques.

"I'm… just a little thirsty." Said Weiss with a meek expression.

"Sweetheart, we have people for that." Said Jacques as he lets go of Weiss and begins to raise his arm to call over a waiter. Weiss stops him by grabbing his forearm, prompting a sideways glance from Whitley.

"What? No, I can get it. I'll be right back, I promise." Said Weiss as the two lock gazes as the conversation next to them continues.

"Look, no one asked them to move here." Said the businesswoman continuing her conversation.

"But companies like the SDC promised jobs." Responded the businessman as Jacques decides to let Weiss go and turns back to his companions.

"I'm sorry, I tuned out for a second, but sounds like I'm the good guy again?" Jacques and the businesswoman share a laugh. Weiss moves across the room to look at the painting of Beacon Academy. She has barely reached it when a boy with blue hair that's combed to the side, Henry Marigold speaks to her.

"It's beautiful. You two match." Said Henry as Weiss stands with her arms crossed, maintaining a cold expression throughout most of the conversation.

"Yes, it's a lovely painting." Said Weiss.

"So, that was my attempt at breaking the ice. How am I doing so far?" Asked Henry.

"*Sigh* You are leaving a lot to be desired." Said Weiss.

"Well, I've always appreciated honesty. Henry. Marigold." Said the boy holding his hand out as Weiss turns her head to look at him.

"Weiss Schnee." She lightly places her fingers across his in a very loose handshake.

"I know, I saw your performance." Said Henry cringes at himself. "Obviously. Ahem... You were wonderful. And I promise I'm not just saying that 'cause you're pretty."

Weiss turns her attention back to the painting, and there is brief silence between the two.

"Honesty, remember? So, you thinking about buying it?" Asked Henry as he begins to rattle the railing as he speaks.

"No. I don't think so." Said Weiss.

"Yeah, kinda pricey for a painting." Said Henry.

"It's to raise money." Said Weiss annoyed.

"Oh really? For what?" Asked Henry.

"For what?" Asked Weiss throwing him a disgusted look.

"Heheh, I'll admit, I only come to these things for the food and drinks." Said Henry as he reaches out and takes a champagne flute as a waiter walks by.

"And the extraordinary company. Of course." Said Henry as he sips his drink, Weiss shifts her stance to face him.

"So what, is it another Mantle fundraiser or something?" Asked Henry.

"Get. Out." Said Weiss venomously.

"Hehe... What?" Asked Henry.

"Get out, or I will have security escort you out." Said Weiss angrily.

"But I haven't done any-"

"Leave!" Yelled Weiss as she takes on a more aggressive stance as she raises her voice. He stares at her in disbelief before obeying.

"Pfft, whatever." Said Henry as Weiss watches him walk away, and once he is gone, she turns back to the painting, crosses her arms and closes her eyes.

"No, no, no! I asked for a double sundae! This is completely…" Yelled an angry businessman from the background.

"I'm so sorry. Sir." Said the waiter as Weiss looked back at the display of the Beacon Academy painting witch reads:

The camera pans up the Beacon Academy painting, then shows the sign in front of the display, which reads:

"SHOW THE WORLD WE CARE

All proceeds go to the Kingdom of Vale".

Weiss lets out another sigh as she hears another voice next to her.

"Beautiful painting, isn't it? It's such a tragedy what happened to that school, right?" Asked the man as Weiss just continued to look at the painting as she responded coldly.

"Yes, it is." Said Weiss.

"And isn't it sad how 90% of the rich scumbags in this entire room doesn't even care about this? About all the people who died and lost their lives? Some of them just kids..." Said the man as this caught Weiss' attention.

"Wait, what?" Asked Weiss.

"It's just depressing what human society can be reduced to... People dying and begging for mercy while the rich only care about their hair, their money, who's dating who, all that crap that no one should care about..."

"Funny, you seem like the only person with any common sense around here." Said Weiss, feeling a little more comfortable to speak her mind.

"Hehe... The bright one's, like you and me should stick together you know. And away from these... Pieces of filth." Said the man spitefully as Weiss was taken aback by how angrily the man said that last line.

"*Sigh* Well... People aren't perfect..." Said Weiss sadly.

"And THAT is what will lead to their end... Have you ever heard about the teachings of St. Francis of Assisi?" Asked the man as Weiss gave a confused look.

"No, I haven't."

"Oh, yes right. Silly me. I keep forgetting I'm from a far away region, hehe." Said the man as he straightened out. "Yes, well, St. Francis believed and philosophized that the world was beautiful and good, but needed to be destroyed to purify it of sin... Sin and evil is a disease in our world, such as that alien Evil Tim that has been somehow raising the dead all over Remnant and has even sent them to start killing villages along with the Grimm to butcher innocent people... All the while the kings and men in the high towers just don't care..." Said the man.

"And... When you say 'destroy the world'... You don't mean, people, do you?" Asked Weiss a little meekly.

"Yes and no... You see, I'm not one who believes that humans are the one's who've thrived in this world. It has always been the technology they've forged that has built cities, cured ruthless diseases, and have kept people safe from the Grimm... And each other. But, the human factor always interferes, anger, greed, fear, shame, hatred... These are emotions that will eventually cause humanity to bring it's own end with the technology they've created. Even more 'positive' emotions like, love, happiness, and empathy can be harmful to the survival of humanity as well. Humans have always tapped the surface of what technology can really do for them, but they fail to truly see what true miracles technology can perform. Human's weak fleshy bodies and emotions will bring their end... But, if they truly embrace technology and dispose of their needless emotions, become more like machines... Even become cyborgs, humanity will never be valuable again... No conflict, no war, no disease... And no more death... Only TRUE eternity.." Said the man smiling as Weiss was shook by what this man just said, she already tried to think up a response.

"... Are you a philosopher or something? I mean, I agree that humanity should come together and fight the common enemy, but... Turning them into machines and purging emotions... That seems a little extreme, don't you think?" Asked Weiss.

"In a way, yes I am a philosopher and a brilliant scientist... But, you do have to break a few eggs to make an omelet, Miss Schnee." Said the man as Weiss finally turned to him. He was taller then her, had a white suit on with a black shirt underneath, black dress shoes, and what looked like to be some type of black hat on his head.

"You look... Familiar, have we met before?" Asked Weiss as the man turned from the painting to her.

"I do believe, I just have one of those faces." Said the man smiling at her as he turned back to the painting.

"I personally feel mankind should reassess its position on the Darwin graph before, total abandonment of achievement and giving into our flaws and primal animal instincts." Said the man as Weiss continued to look at the painting for another moment. Until she put it together in her head, the hat and the way he spoke, he seems very familiar to a certain someone... How could she have been so stupid to have not seen it a few minutes ago.

"Hey wait-!" But as she turned to face the man again, he vanished without a trace. He didn't even make any noise when he walked away. Weiss looked back at the crowd behind her, only to see the rich people who were still talking to one another. Weiss scanned the crowd to find no sight of the man she just talked to... She nervously turned back to the painting as she let out another sigh, closing her eyes.

Weiss' eyes are open again as if she had just been observing the painting, and she once again closes her eyes. The chatter of the party guests grows louder, but one voice stands out among the rest.

"But really, does it come as any surprise, what happened to Vale?" Weiss opens her eyes and turns slightly, peering over her shoulder at the woman.

"It was a long time coming, if you ask me."

"Honey..." The Trophy Wife's Husband places his hand on her shoulder, trying to shush her, but she shakes it off, leaving him to glance around the room with a forced, nervous grin.

"What? hehe... You said the same thing last night. If they're so arrogant to think they can get by without proper kingdom defense, then I say good riddance." While she talks, her Husband drops the act and heaves a silent sigh. The Trophy Wife's rant is cut off by a voice shouting angrily across the room at her.

"Shut up!" Yelled Weiss as the room falls silent, and all of the party goers turn to look at her.

"Weiss?" Said Jacques as Weiss' voice was still raised, Weiss angrily gestures to the guests while she speaks.

"You don't have a clue! None of you do!" Yelled Weiss.

"Excuse me?" Asked the trophy wife.

"You're all just standing around talking about _nothing_! Worrying about your hair, your money, your stupid problems that don't mean anything!" Yelled Weiss as her father quickly approaches her while Whitley looks on with a faint smile on his face.

"Weiss, that's enough." Said Jacques as he grabs her wrist, and she immediately begins struggling to pull away.

"Let go of me!" Yelled Weiss.

"You're embarrassing the family!" Yelled Jacques.

"I said let go!" Yelled Weiss as she breaks free her father's grasp with a harsh tug, but in the process, she loses her balance and collapses to the floor. Suddenly, a glyph manifests next to Weiss, and a Boarbatusk is summoned. She looks at it with wide eyes, her jaw dropping. The Boarbatusk Summon charges toward the Trophy Wife.

"Please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just leave me alone." Begged the trophy wife as it leaps toward her and her Husband, jaws wide open, but it is shot down by Ironwood before it can reach her.

"Arrest her! What are you waiting for? She's insane, she should be locked up." Yelled the trophy wife pointing at the white haired heiress on the floor.

"She's the only one making sense around here. Thanks for the party, Jacques." Said Ironwood as the general casually makes his exit. Still on the floor, Weiss looks up to see her father turn to glare at her.

* * *

 **Ironwood's office:**

Ironwood opened the door and walked into his dark office, he looked inside as he sighed and rubbed his head from all the stress he's been experiencing lately... Juggling the Grimm problem, the Evil Tim problem, and the council. He walked over to his desk as he opened up the bottom dower and pulled out a shot glass and a bottle of liquor. He poured himself a glass as he quickly chugged it down and slammed it back down on the table. He rubbed his head as he moaned in his tense state.

"Ugh... Unbelievable." Moaned Ironwood as the door that was open to his office slammed shut as he looked behind him in panic.

"What the hell?!" Ironwood saw a man standing there, a man around the same height as him wearing a white suit and a black hat.

"Greetings General Ironwood, I am here to have a little talk with you." Said the man calmly and chillingly almost without a shred of emotion, as Ironwood pulled out his gun and aimed it at the man.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my office?!" Asked Ironwood angrily.

"Simply put... I'm here to take your highly regarded position..."

* * *

 **Mountain Scoria:**

Team EKRJ and RNJR were walking down the obsidian path as they were walking over and going around several obstacles and boulders in the way, in a trench. Not to mention trying their best to avoid the small lava geysers that were on the sides of the trail. They've already walked over the wood and rope bridge over a lake of boiling hot lava... They are prepared for whatever else they're going to face.

"No thanks, I choose life." Said Jaune.

"Ahh... Shut up, its still nothing we can't handle." Said Kevin as they were still walking along. As they silently moved, Ruby perked her head up as she noticed a sound.

"Wait! Hold on!" Said Ruby holding her hand up and stopping everyone from walking.

"What is it?" Asked Eddy.

"Shh!... Listen..." Said Ruby as they all began to hear the voice of a man from around the turning corner of the chasm.

"Look! Look! Those kids are here! I swear to you! They're coming! We had a deal!" Said the frantic voice of a man. As the eight kids peaked around the corner, they saw a large burnt man standing there, holding a scared smaller man in one of his mechanical right arm. As two corpses stood on either side of the monster. The monster just groaned as smaller limbs started to emerge out of the arm with drills and needles on them as they drew closer to the mans face.

"What!? No! NO! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED YOU'D LET ME GO!" Yelled the man as the needles and drills came closer to his face, as the kids looked away in horror with the smoke from the lava nearby conveniently covering the horrific act that was about to happen.

"WAIT PLEASE DON'T I- UGH! AAAHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _(SPLAT)... (CRACK)..._ " The kids hesitantly looked back as the smoke was still obstructing the view of what was happening. All they could really see was a large figure holding a smaller figure with liquids leaking from it. As the large figure just tossed it to the side. But as the smoke cleared, the tall monster looked over and saw the eight kids standing there. The monster growled as it slowly started to walk forward.

"Darn! I think he saw us!" Said Jaune as the two teams started to take out their weapons as Plank transformed into a spiked blunt instrument.

"Umm... Sir? We don't want any trouble!" Said Jonny.

"Jonny, he just cut a man in half with his metal arm. I think he has the sympathetic range of Charles Manson! Shoot him!" Yelled Keven as he and Ruby aimed their guns at the monster as they started firing, only to have their bullets bounce off the mans thick skin and completely ricochet off the metal arm.

"It's no use!" Said Rolf as Kevin looked over and saw a lava geyser right next to Sam. Kevin raised one of his wrench pistols as he aimed it at the geyser.

"Eat this!" Said Kevin as he shot the lava geyser that was right next to Sam's foot, that caused it to explode.

 _ **(BOOOOOOOM!)**_

All the kids looked away as flames and lava engulfed the giant of a man, all the kids then looked back to see that the area was covered in flames.

"Thanks for the warning." Said Ren.

"'Eat this'? Really Shovelchin? THAT'S the best you got?" Asked Eddy.

"Hey, shut up man! I bet you can't think up a better one!"

"Sure I can! Hundreds! Anything that was a hundred times more original then that! How about 'Your fired'?" Yelled Eddy.

"Now you listen here-" But Kevin wasn't able to finish as Nora spoke up.

"Umm... Guys..." Everyone looked over to see that the monster was still standing there, on fire with one of the corpses from before on it's hands and knees crawling, on fire as well. That's when Sam picked up the corpse with his robotic arm as he held him above his head. And crushed it without a second thought.

 _ **(KRUSH!)**_

He through the crunched up body to the ground as he let out his deep throated roar.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

All the kids looked at one another as Jonny put his finger up and said happily.

"Hey guys! I have an idea!"

"And what would that be, Jonny?" Asked Ruby.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Screamed Jonny as he ran away.

"That's a good idea." Said Ruby as all the kids started to run down the chasm they just came down at they jumped over and moved across the large boulders and rock formations that were in their way.

All the while, Salty Sam charged at full speed at the kids, only being slightly slowed down by the boulders that got in his way. Smashing them into tiny pieces as he bulldozed his way through them. With some larger shards of the boulders flying through the air.

 _ **(SMASH!)**_

 _ **(KRASH!)**_

 _ **(BASH!)**_

"SON OF A GUN! HE'S STRONG!" Yelled Eddy as they continued to run with Salty Sam right on their tail.

"Guys! He's getting close!" Yelled Kevin.

"Don't worry! I got it!" Yelled Nora as she turned around while running transforming her weapon into a grenade launcher and fired a few shots at the sides of the chasm walls causing even more boulders to get in Salty Sam's way. Slowing him down slightly.

"Good job Nora! Now keep moving!" Yelled Jaune as the group made their way to the wood and rope bridge as they all dashed across it, over a river of lava and to the other side where a stone torii was standing. All the kids stopped as they panted and turned around to see dust from the collapsing arrive on the opposite side of the bridge where Nora dropped the boulders on Salty Sam's head.

"You guys think we lost him?" Asked Jaune as the huge figure walked out of the dust and glared at them.

"Of course not..." Mumbled Eddy as he and Ruby glared at the monster and let out low growls of anger of their own.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW!" Roared Salty Sam as he ran across the bridge straight at the kids. That's when Ruby and Eddy realized.

"CUT IT!" Yelled Eddy as he, Ren, Ruby, and, Jaune cut the ropes to the bridge. Salty Sam was already very close to them as he lunged at them, while he was in the air and was about to pounce on them, Ruby aimed Crescent Rose to the ground as she shot a gravity round of Dust ammo. Slashing him in the chin with her blade as she and Sam went flying back. But before they could fall, all the members of the two teams grabbed the severed ropes and held the bridge up. Salty Sam successfully landed on the bridge as Ruby almost fell into the lave, but Eddy rushed onto the bridge as he grabbed Ruby's hand.

"Don't worry! I gottcha!" Said Eddy as he pulled the girl back on the bridge. That's when Ruby and Eddy turn to face their opponent who was slowly moving towards them. Eddy pulls out and readies his Swordfish while Ruby prepares Crescent Rose.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Asked Eddy. "Your with Evil Tim, aren't you? Those two corpses were supposed to be your helpers!" Said Eddy as the man didn't respond.

"Okay, stop the creepy silent treatment and tell us who you are! And what you want!" Yelled Ruby pointing her scythe at the man.

"You don't recognize me...? The moron who DID THIS TO ME was your idiot friend!" Yelled the man in a deep voice.

"Wait, recog- *Gasp*... Salty Sam?" Asked Eddy with surprise in his voice.

"WAIT! THAT'S SALTY SAM!?" Asked Ruby as Salty Sam walked closer. "What happened to him?!"

"Ed... HE did this to me... And as for WHY I'm here, I'm here for YOUR eyes..." Said Sam pointing at Ruby.

"Wait... Why?" Asked Ruby confused.

"It's my masters business... Not mine, if you refuse to come with me. I won't hesitate to RIP THEM OUT OF YOUR SOCKETS!" Yelled Salty Sam as he turned to Eddy.

"And as for you... After I kill all your friends, I will bring you to Evil Tim... And when he's finished torturing you to death, I will cut off the face from your dead body and wear it as a MASK as I slaughter your fiends like the PIGS THEY ARE! The last thing they see before they die, will be YOUR face!" Growled Sam as Eddy and Ruby become both angrier, and more afraid.

"And you think we're just going to let you do that? Then you've got another thing coming, FREAK!" Said Eddy angrily as Salty Sam let out a sigh... Before he transformed his mechanical arm into a giant chainsaw.

"Good... I want to hear your screams before I slice you into pieces!" Yelled Sam as he sped forward as Ruby and Eddy held up their weapons and started to fight back.

Ruby flipped over Salty Sam as she started to slice at him with her scythe all the while Eddy used his Swordfish to get behind Salty Sam and slice at his thighs and back. Salty Sam immediately transformed his mechanical arm into a giant chainsaw as he was thrashing it all around.

"Woah!" Yelped Eddy as he barely dodged the swing of the chainsaw, only cutting though his shirt.

"Hey! That was my favorite shirt!" Yelled Eddy as Ruby leaped over Salty Sam and started firing several sniper shots at Sam. But as she landed Sam swing his chainsaw at her and sent her back flying several feet down the barely supported bridge. But Salty Sam's attention quickly turned back to Eddy after Eddy turned his SwordFish into it's shotgun mode and started firing at Salty Sam. Sam still swung his chainsaw around several times missing Eddy.

But as he raised up his chainsaw once more, he brought it down crashing into Eddy's SwordFish as the chainsaw tried it's best to cut through Eddy's blade as sparks started to fly everywhere. And Eddy was losing against the physically stronger opponent.

"This looks familiar." Commented Rolf as Ruby came rushing back in with her scythe as she tried her best to slash Salty Sam across the back, only to be met with no damage. Before Salty Sam turned to attack Ruby, Salty Sam bashed Eddy on the head sending him through the floor boards he was standing on and grabbing ahold of a nearby floorboards and held onto dear life over the steaming lava. Salty Sam turned back to Ruby as he grabbed her by the throat and started to smash her through several floorboards before kicking her through several dozen more floorboards sending her back. But before Ruby could fall or grab ahold of the robes to not fall into the lava. Sam grabbed ahold of the bridge and flipped it upside down causing the two robes to wrap around Ruby's neck and Eddy barely hanging onto the bridge.

"Could use a little help here!" Yelled Eddy.

"We got this! Nora! Rolf! Help her!" Yelled Jaune as Rolf and Nora handed the ropes they were holding onto to the other members of the group as the two hammer wielders handed pulled out their weapons and ran on the upside down bridge. Rolf quickly pulling Eddy back up on the bridge as Nora dashed in and bashed her Magnhild straight into Sam's face causing the bridge to flip back over on his right side causing the ropes to loosen around Ruby's neck and causing her to fall. But that's when Lie Ren quickly let go of his rope passing it to Kevin and Jaune as he ran across the bridge at the speed of sound and quickly dove after Ruby grabbing ahold of her. But before the two could fall into the hot lava, Ren quickly loaded up one of his StormFlowers with ice Dust as he quickly shot the lava creating a block of ice as Ren quickly jumped off of the ice and back on the bridge as the ice quickly evaporated from the lavas intense heat.

Meanwhile back on the bridge, Nora was on top of Sam smashing him in the face with her hammer as Rolf was using his hammer to smash at Sam's abdominal area.

"Prepare to face the son of a Shepard's FURY!" Yelled Rolf as he repeatedly attacked Salty Sam with his Warhammer. Only then to have Salty Sam grab Nora who was on his back and toss her at Rolf as the two laid on top of one another and Salty Sam walked over to them. Transforming the chainsaw on his hand into three Gatling guns that started to spin.

"GUYS!" Yelled Nora.

"Jonny! Hold onto the bridge!" Yelled Jaune as he and Kevin handed the two bridge ropes to Jonny who struggled to hold the immense weight.

That's when Jaune came charging onto the bridge holding his shield out and blocking all of Salty Sam's gatling gun bullets with his sword drawn. But just as Jaune got close enough, Salty Sam simply smacked the boy back several feet with his mechanical arm. But as Jaune was on the wooden boards and Salty Sam was about to cut the Arc into pieces... Jonny quickly jumped in and pulled Jaune away as Kevin and Eddy came in with Eddy using his SwordFish slashing the monster across the face and Kevin transforming his ratchet pistols into straight ratchets as he started bashing them across Sam's face. As Kevin was fighting Salty Sam, that's when everyone realized.

"Wait! Who's holding the bridge?!" Yelled Kevin.

"Oh, I handed them off to Plank." Said Jonny.

"WHAT!?" Yelled everyone as they turned back and saw Plank there planted standing up and facing the group, with two arrows planted through the bridge ropes, keeping the bridge from falling.

"You know, you could've just said that YOU took care of it instead of making us think your insane!" Yelled Jaune.

"Well, it was Planks idea." Said Jonny.

"You aren't really convincing us that your sane!" Yelled Ruby who was balancing herself on one of the ropes of the bridge with Ren as Nora took another hit from Sam, sending her back.

"Can we talk about this later guys?!" Asked Nora.

"Correct Nora girl!" Yelled Rolf as he prepared his weapon and Eddy looked back and forth between Plank and Salty Sam.

"Everyone hold on! Jonny! Shoot a gravity arrow where you pinned the pieces of rope at!" Yelled Eddy.

"You got it Eddy!" Yelled Jonny as he jumped into the air and shot a gravity arrow where Plank was on the edge of the bridge creating a shockwave that caused the bridge to whip. As the wave from the bridge hit Sam, sending him back a few feet and stopping him as Ruby and Ren hopped over Sam and landed in front of him with Nora, Eddy, Rolf, and Jaune by their side as they all charged at Sam.

"ALL AT ONCE!" Yelled Eddy as each one of them charged into the dizzy Salty Sam. Ren came in first as he slashed Sam across the chest several times with his weapons as he shot him in the face, then Nora came barreling in with her hammer as she smashed Sam across the face, then Kevin came in with his ratchet pistols drawn as he started firing them at Salty Sam's gut before turning them back into their blunt forms as the uppercut him smashing his chin, that's when Jaune came dashing in as he slashed at Sam several times with his Crocea Mors, until he slashed the ropes to the bridge and jumped back as Rolf came running in with his Hammer of Discipline as he smashed it against Sam's chest as he quickly grabbed the severed rope and wrapped them around Sam tying him up.

As Sam was left suspended in the air, Eddy and Ruby came in for the final two blows as Ruby used her blade to slash Sam across the face before Eddy came in and flipped the head on his SwordFish back revealing the barrel to his shotgun as she shot Salty Sam directly in the face sending him back. All the while the part of the severed bridge the rest of the group was held on by was pulled quickly back under the stone torii by Plank. As everyone stood on land yet again, they looked down to see Sam who was still tied to the rope roared in anger as he swung into the rock wall of his side of the river of lava with a smash followed by silence.

The members of both teams panted as they started to smile.

"Hey guys! I think we just beat him!" Said Jonny happily as he picked up Plank. But Eddy and Ruby were still skeptical of the monsters defeat as they looked back over the edge to see that the rope that Salty Sam was on, start to move back and forth as Eddy and Ruby tried to look closer. As they then realized what was happening as the rope snapped flying forward and up into the air at the speed of sound.

"Hey Jonny..." Said Eddy as the group took several steps back followed by a mass from the sky flying down and crashing right in front of the eight kids to stared in surprise and horror as the mass turned out to be a figure as he stood back up and stared down the kids.

"...try not to choke on your foot..." Finished Eddy as the monster lifted his mechanical arm to shapeshift it onto a long sharp and jagged blade.

"Nice try, but did you really think by hitting me enough would be enough to put me down?" Asked Sam as he started to march forward with the kids starting to back off.

"RUN!" Yelled Eddy as everyone turned around and started to run, but stopped at they saw another man marching towards them. A man wearing leather black clothing and holding some sort of metallic rifle/shotgun in his hand as one of the mechanisms of the weapon looked like it pumped himself, as the kids stared in fear as the man aimed his gun at them.

"Get down!" Yelled the three haired man as the kids ducked and the man fired his weapon at Salty Sam with several dozen blue pellets of energy coming from the barrel and striking Sam in the chest as he grabbed ahold of it. The three haired man smiled as he aimed his gun back into the air with all the kids looking back up at him.

"Oh, nice character intro! How long have you been standing there watching us crap ourselves?!" Yelled Eddy as the man chuckled and walked passed them.

"Yup, that loudmouth was definitely me." Said the man as he walked forward and stood in front of Salty Sam.

"And, who are you supposed to be?" Asked the three haired man.

"What...? Your supposed to be dead!" Yelled Sam recognizing who this was.

"Well... I'm like an ameba, I can't really die." Said the man. "By the way, do I know you?"

"I'm Salty Sam." Said the Salty Sam.

"Wait! Your Salty- Oh my Danny! Salty Sam the Douche Man! What the heck happened to you!? You look like Freddy Krueger face #$ *ed a topographical map of Utah." Said the three haired man.

"You worthless trash! I'm going to shatter your bone's when I'm finished with you, Eddy-!"

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! Hold on! I'm sorry, you are just HAUNTING. You looked like an avocado made love with an older more gross avocado. And it wasn't gentle, it was just HATEFUL when they were making love, like they had some problems with their relationship and that was the only catharsis they could find without violence." Said Eddy as the kids look at this new 'Eddy' with surprise and amazement and Sam stared at him with anger and annoyance.

"You know what? I'm glad you came back, so I can kill you AGAIN!" Yelled Sam as he swung his mechanical arm and smashed the stone torii as the kids looked in fear with this 'Eddy' just smiling.

"Plus, you looked like you lost a bit of weight, nine pounds? Ten pounds? Beats me, how much does an arm weigh?" Asked the man as he aimed his rifle/shotgun as Salty Sam.

"Anyway, it sounds like I gotta putcha down Old Yeller." Said adult Eddy.

"I'm going to rip your tongue out to shut you up!" Growled Salty Sam walking closer.

"Oohhh! Are we gonna play now? Because the safety word is banana!" Said 'Eddy' as he aimed and powered up his lazer gun with Sam drawing closer. All the while, the kids pick themselves up as they pulled out their weapons as well. Looking back as they saw a new wall of fog behind them... With purple and red eyes shining from it.

"Oh, this'll be good..." Said Eddy sarcastically.

 **A/N: Finally done with this chapter...** **Not much else to say s** **o as always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	52. The Man from a Fallen World

**A/N: This chapter take place during "Tipping Point". I'd like to thank SkullJoke for his suggestion here, and others who wanted to see Double D fight with Ghira. Enjoy.**

 **Mountain Scoria:**

The adult Eddy and Salty Sam stared down one another while the kids were focusing on the eyes in the fog. As the owners of the eyes drew closer, it could be seen that they were several Beowolves, Ursai, and Griffons along with several walking corpses with glowing purple eyes... Some dressed like they were slain soldiers from hundreds of years ago, this time the majority of them carrying weapons like swords, axes, and guns. But the kids immediately noticed something wrong, the Grimm and corpses weren't fighting, it looked like they were on the same side. Both wanting nothing more then to tear the humans apart.

"Where did all these Grimm come from!?" Asked Ruby.

"Guessing Salty Sam being a loon and us almost crapping our pants out of fear kinda attracted them!" Said Eddy. "They get attracted by evil right?"

All the while, adult Eddy was still aiming his weapon at Salty Sam, as he turned his head back to the eight kids and said.

"Alright, you guys take care of the Grimm and corpses while I take care of ." He turned his head back to Salty Sam as adult Eddy saw the monster charging at him with his mechanical arm transformed into a large drill as it started to spin.

Salty Sam came charging in with his drill as adult Eddy aimed his weapon and started firing his lazer shotgun that was pumping automatically, it managed to bruise the brute but barely slow him down as he ran up to adult Eddy and thrust his drill at the man. But adult Eddy manage to dodge every strike as he continued to fire at the monster, only to get little results of success. Yet that didn't slow adult Eddy down as he was still fighting the monster with his lazer shotgun as he jumped over him and kept shooting him. But that changed as Salty Sam lifted up his drill once more and plunged it into the ground under adult Eddy causing him to stumble back as Salty Sam used his free hand to grab adult Eddy by the leg and slam him against the ground several times before tossing him into a dead tree nearby which shattered it to splinters.

"Guys, I think we should help him!" Said Jaune.

"Umm... Rolf believes we have a few problems of our own Jaune Boy." Said Rolf as all the kids looked back at the Grimm and corpses charging after them as the eight kids prepared their weapons and jumped into battle.

With Rolf smashing his Hammer of Discipline into a Beowolf's face sending teeth and black blood flying, Ren fighting off a corpse that was carrying two swords and seemed to be skilled in sword fighting as the double sword wielding ghoul was keeping up with the trained ninja. But it only took a matter of time before Ren succeeded in severing the undead creatures arms and blowing it's brains out with his StormFlower. Kevin and Nora were double teaming as they had each others backs as an Ursai and four armed corpses lunged at them, but Kevin and Nora managed to fend off the monsters with a combination of pistol fire and a few grenades launched thanks to Nora. All the while Plank transformed into a picket bat as Jonny started to bash a Ursai in the head.

Eddy just slashed off the head of a corpse as Ruby beside him cut the head of a Griffon off. But, that's when Eddy and Ruby started to hear unnatural growling from nearby. As they hesitantly looked over they saw something lungs out of the fog and pounce on Eddy as it was on top of him and Eddy was trying to push the monster back with his SwordFish, but only being successful as Ruby dashed over and knocked the monster off of Eddy. Eddy picked himself up as he and Ruby looked over at the new creature. It was not a corpse, it was different. As it looked at them it was clearly a human with extremely pale skin that could give Weiss a run for her money, dressed in black clothes, had black hair, and three of the most scary and unusual features about them. It's eyes which were pitch black, it's face which was contorted into an unnaturally terrifying expression, razor he had razor sharp nails on the end of each finger, and his mouths which was filled with elongated bloody razor sharp teeth.

"What the heck is that?!" Asked Eddy as the creature lunged at them again, only for the two hunters in training to jump out of the way as the 'man' landed on his hands and feet like an animal.

"It's a vampire!" Said adult Eddy as he started to pick himself back up and everyone glanced over at him.

"WHAT!?"

"Evil Tim can bring back the dead as his corpses. Slow moving and mindless with only the slightest ability to operate and use weapons. Vampires are made from LIVE people as he uses more of his dark magic to turn them into vampires. They are as smart as you and me, and are much faster and stronger then a normal human! Not to mention their sharp teeth, sharp claws, and their ability to climb up any surface! And FYI, filling them with bullets isn't going to stop them." Yelled adult Eddy as Salty Sam was walking towards him.

"How do we stop them!?" Asked Ruby as she and Eddy were backing off as two more vampires who were just as terrifying came out of the fog and marched besides the first one.

"Holy water, cutting off they're heads, blowing up their heads, extreme fire, stab them through the heart with a wooden stake! Anything!" Yelled adult Eddy as Salty Sam came charging towards him.

"At least their not the sparkling gay ones..." Said Kevin butting in.

The vampires roared at them with their bloody elongated fangs as Eddy, Kevin, and Ruby charged into battle with the creatures of the night. Sam charged at adult Eddy as he picked him up with his one hand and savagely drilled him in the chest with his other as he then punched him into a nearby bolder several feet away. Salty Sam charged once again as he shapeshifted his hand into a spiked hammer as he charged forward swinging the hammer and smashing adult Eddy straight through the bolder as adult Eddy slid on the ground on his back. As adult Eddy tried to pick himself up again, Salty Sam jumped on top of him as he transformed his mechanical prosthetic into a flame thrower as he aimed it at adult Eddy's face and blasted him with a bloom of fire. Adult Eddy tried to flay his arms around but to no use as the monster stopped the flame thrower and started savagely stomping on adult Eddy's chest ruthlessly.

But as Salty Sam was about to perform his third stomp Eddy pulled out his lazer pistols and started shooting Salty Sam viciously. Salty Sam roared as he swung his limbs at the leather coat wearing badass as he kept dodging all of Salty Sam's blows, until after Salty Sam tried to hit adult Eddy with his mechanical arm once more and Salty Sam's other hand was open. Adult Eddy took the opportunity as he grabbed Salty Sam's open hand and a massive surge of electricity from adult Eddy's weaponized hand buzzer shocked him with over 40,000 volts of electricity causing him to stumble back. Adult Eddy gave another smile as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out what looked like to be a blue glowing grenade, Salty Sam quickly tried to charge at adult Eddy again but adult Eddy quickly threw the glowing grenade at him. Resulting in the multilated man to be frozen solid as he fell over, unable to move.

"Freezing grenades... Designed to trap enemies without killing them, even with your strength. That should hold you long enough." Said adult Eddy as he looked back over at the eight kids who were defending themselves.

Jaune had his shield up as he was trying to fight against the force of four corpses who wanted a piece of him, Nora was fighting off a Griffon as best as she could as Ren was hopping all around the Grimm that Nora was fighting like a ninja shooting at it as Plank transformed into a crossbow as he started shooting several corpses that were crawling towards him. An Ursai lunged at Rolf as it viciously swiped it's claws at him while Rolf was doing his very best to block with his Hammer of Discipline, that was until Rolf simply slammed his hammer down on the monster's toes as he then uppercut him with the hammer sending him into the sky. Eddy, Ruby, and Kevin were still fighting each vampire as the vampires were moving unnaturally with predatory reflexes that would put the most experienced Beowolf to shame.

The vampire that was fighting Eddy managed to dodge one of Eddy's sword swings as the monster slashed him with it's talons and kicked him away. As Ruby was fighting one she used her scythe to the best of her abilities to slash the vampire to pieces. All she managed to do was to give the vampire several serious lacerations that would cripple a normal person, but not a bloodsucking demon of the night as it just smiled at Ruby with it's bloody teeth as it charged at her once again. But before it could get to her, a lazer came whizzing by him and managed to graze his cheek as it smoked and the monster stumbled back a bit. Ruby looked behind her to see adult Eddy standing there with his previous gun that looked like it was transformed into a sniper rifle.

"I gotcha!" Yelled adult Eddy as he sniper shot the vampire yet again right through the neck.

Ruby nodded as she turned back tot he distracted vampire as she placed her scythe on the vampires shoulder and fired a gravity round which sent the monsters arm flying off as it growled in pain, as Ruby continued to deal with the creature of the night adult Eddy set his sights on others. As Jaune was holding back several corpses with his shield and a Beowolf managed to sneak up behind him adult Eddy took the shot and blasted right through the Grimm's head as he jumped and activated the jets on the heels of his boots at he launched himself high in the air as he took aim and shot three corpses, two Beowolves, and a Griffon as he landed and grabbed the barrel of his sniper rifle, using it as a blunt instrument as he assisted Jaune and swung it sending several of the corpses attacking Jaune flying. Meanwhile, Kevin was still engaged with one of the other vampires as he had already thought up a strategy, Kevin would dodge the monster's talon swipes and aimed his ratchet pistols at one of the vampires arms shooting it repeatedly as he managed to shoot the monster's right arm off with black blood pouring out.

After doing the same thing to the other arm the creature of the night stood there with his arms missing and just smiled at Kevin.

"Hehe... That tickled... Com'on! Put me down hero!" Laughed the monster as Kevin rolled his eyes, and kicked the male vampire in the crotch with all his might, making the monster wince in pain before falling on the ground.

"Try getting up from that." Said Kevin as he ran back into battle.

All the while Rolf was still fighting off Griffons with his hammer as Jonny ran around with Plank as his crossbow shooting the cropses that stumbled towards him. But as Rolf was fighting off a Griffon, he looked back to see an armless vampire who was walking like he was just his in the crotch really hard, was walking up behind Kevin.

"Stale white piece of bread Kevin Boy! Look out!" Yelled Rolf as he reached into his pocket and the armless vampire looked over at Rolf with a confused look.

"A STAKE shall defeat a foul creature of the night!" Yelled Rolf as he pulled out a T-Bone stake that he was keeping in his pants running up to the vampire and slamming the meat against the vampires chest. The undead creature looked down in confusion.

"Back to the Earth with you!" Yelled Rolf as he grabbed the armless vampire and held him over his head. "Give Rolf's regards to Yeshmiyek when you see her!" Rolf threw the vampire several dozen feet away, as the monster fell into the river of lava nearby.

Back with Salty Sam, the ice prison he was trapped in started to crack and break as the monster started to break free. Until finally it shattered and Salty Sam was free of his prison, he looked over angrily to see the eight kids and adult Eddy fight off the reanimated corpses of his master an d the creatures of Grimm. Without regard for either side, Salty Sam came charging in, Ren looked back as he was lucky enough to see him and see Nora in the way of the charging monster.

"Nora! Get out of the way!" Yelled Ren as he punched Nora out of the way, only to have the monster smack Ren away with his mechanical arm.

"REN!" Yelled Nora as she glared at the eight foot tall monster with her hammer in hand.

As Eddy was fighting one of the vampires, he was knocked back to the floor. As he looked back up, he saw the black eyed monster look over him with a bloody smirk as he raised his talons, only to then have a hand rip through his back and out his front as the monster screamed in pain. Eddy was surprised as the monster was lifted above the head of another large figure as the large figure tore the vampire in half as it discarded the remnants by throwing them aside. As Eddy got a better look at the large figure, he saw that it looked like another corpse. Except this undead warrior stood seven feet tall, was heavily armored, had a green dark aura around it instead of the usual purple one, and had glowing green eyes as it stared through Eddy's soul as it stared down at him.

"Oh! Give me a break!" Yelled Eddy as he moved out of the way of the tall zombie stomping it's foot where Eddy previously was on the ground as he picked himself back up.

Eddy pulled out his Swordfish as he tried to slash the monster across the chest. Only to be met with zero results as the rotting flesh remained undamaged. Eddy stared at the monster in fear for another second before Jonny ran up from behind the monster with his crescent spear.

"Don't worry Eddy! Me and Plank gotcha!" Said Jonny as he slashed the monster in the back, only to leave little to no visible damage as the monster turned around and picked up Jonny by the throat as he held him in the air, ready to snap the bald kids neck. But before Eddy could even react, Rolf looked over from his battle with the same Ursai as he saw a tall undead monster with a green aura holding Jonny by the throat... As he recognized the monster from his neighboring countries that bordered the Old Country. Rolf immediately charged in as he used his hammer and bashed the creature across the face with all his might as it actually sent the monster stumbling back a bit releasing Jonny as he fell to the ground and coughed.

"*Cough* *Cough* Thanks Rolf." Said Jonny as Rolf only stared at the undead monster with a determined look. Eddy noticed this as he asked.

"Umm... Rolf? Do you know what this thing is?" Asked Eddy.

"Yes Ed-Boy... It is a Draugr, a very powerful unliving devil that can walk through walls, transform its own form, it cannot die through conventional weapons, and is both very strong and fast... Rolf learned about this monster from the neighboring country of Norway." Said Rolf as the monster walked closer as Eddy once again held out his Swordfish and Jonny held out Plank as he transformed into a shield. Just then, the song _Don't stop me now_ by _Queen_ started to play out of nowhere. Rolf and Eddy looked around in confusion as they looked over and saw that the sound was coming from Jonny.

 _"Tonight I'm going to have myself a real good time..."_

"Jonny the wood boy! This is no time for tones!" Yelled Rolf.

"Sorry guys, when I fell on the ground it damaged my Scroll and now I can't turn it off!" Said Jonny.

"FOR THE LOVE OF DANNY!" Yelled Eddy as he sighed and looked back up.

 _"So don't stop me now Don't stop me Cause I'm having a good time..."_

"Alright then... Let's show this thing what we're made of!" Yelled Eddy as the three charged at the 'super zombie' with their weapons as they started to beat the monster with their weapons in sync with the song.

 _"Having a good time_

 _I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky_

 _Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_

 _I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva_

 _I'm going to go go go_

 _There's no stopping me"_

The monster grabbed Eddy's SwordFish and slammed it against his head, cutting it as he fell to the ground as Jaune and Kevin noticed.

"Guys! What are you doing!?" Asked Kevin as Eddy quickly picked himself back up.

"What does it look like!? Oh yeah, and fill free to jump in at any time!" Yelled Eddy as he jumped back into fighting.

"We got a few problems of our own..." Said Jaune as he looked behind him to see several Grimm and corpses still around. The three of them went back to beating the Draugr with their weapons, still in sync with the song.

 _"If you want to have a good time just give me a call_

 _Don't stop me now (because I'm having a good time)_

 _Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time)_

 _I don't want to stop at all."_

But that's when the Draugr kicked Eddy to the side and knocked Jonny to the ground.

"Enough of this baloney!" Yelled Rolf as he put his hammer away and stared up at the undead monster.

"A wise guy yes? Perhaps your tone will change after a beating by Rolf's shoe!" Yelled Rolf as he took of his shoe and smacked the monster across the face with it, only to have no effect as the monster turned it's head back around to face Rolf.

Back with Ruby as she was fighting the heavily injured vampire, the monster started to loose steam as Ruby was ready to end it. But before she could a hand ripped through the vampire's chest with it's heart in his hand drooling with black blood as Ruby gave a shocked expression. As the arm pulled itself out of the vampires torso, revealing that the hand belonged to adult Eddy. Eddy held the black heart in his hand as it was still pumping, and the vampire turned around and looked at Eddy with a menacing glare. Ruby almost fainted as adult Eddy reached into his pocket and pulled out a pencil, stabbing it into the heart as the vampire spasmmed and fell to the floor. Dead.

"I knew this pencil would come in handy." Said adult Eddy as he dropped the pencil and helped up Ruby.

"You okay?" Asked adult Eddy.

"Yeah, I'm fine! We need to help the others!" Yelled Ruby.

"Right!" Yelled adult Eddy as they ran back into the battle.

Rolf was thrown to the side as he still had his big red shoe in his hand as the Draugr stood over the farmer.

"Very well then... Perhaps a TWO SHOE BEATING IS MORE YOUR LOCATION!" Yelled Rolf as he jumped up taking off his other shoe as he started ruthlessly beating the zombie with them as he started beating the Draugr back to the rhythm of the music.

 _"Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars_

 _On a collision course_

 _I am a satellite I'm out of control_

 _I am a sex machine ready to reload_

 _Like an atom bomb about to_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh explode..."_

After a few vicious strikes by Rolf's shoes it made the creature stumble back on the cliff where a river of boiling lava was lying below. Rolf charged at the monster once more, but the Draugr was done playing around as he pulled out his morning star as he swung it at Rolf, catching the son of a Shepard off guard as he was viciously thrashed around by the Draugr. After a few vicious thrashes by the morning star, the monster kicked Rolf back as Kevin ran up behind Rolf and yelled.

"Dude! I think we have a big problem!"

"ROLF KNOWS!" Yelled Rolf as he picked himself back up with the two shoes in his hands.

"Is this a test?" Asked Rolf as he glared at the monster, then glanced at Kevin as Kevin gave him an odd look. Before Kevin even knew it Rolf pushed him down to the ground and grabbed ahold of one of his shoes, pulling it off and holding it in his mouth.

"Tell me, lost in the green sent... Have you ever experienced... THE ALMIGHTY THREE SHOE BEATING!?" Yelled Rolf as he jumped back in and started pummeling the monster with the three shoes forcing it back to the cliff over the lava river.

 _"Don't stop me don't stop me_

 _Don't stop me hey hey hey_

 _Don't stop me don't stop me_

 _Ooh ooh ooh, I like it_

 _Don't stop me don't stop me_

 _Have a good time good time_

 _Don't stop me don't stop me ah_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Alright..."_

"PREPARE TO EAT ROLF'S SALTY TURNIPS!... IN THE LOWER WORLD!" Yelled Rolf as he gave the undead monster one last hit with all three of his shoes as it caused the monster to fall into the lava as it screamed falling into the river.

Rolf takes several deep breaths as he looked around, seeing no sign of the monster climbing back up. From the fairy tales he was told about this type of monster, he heard that they were VERY hard to kill for sure... But Rolf still needed to be very cautious as he walked forward slowly. Only seeing the steam rising from the hot lava. But as Rolf slowly looked down, only to see the SAME MONSTER RAPIDLY CLIMB UP THE CHASM WALL BEING COVERED IN HOT LAVA AND JAMMING HIS FINGERS INTO THE ROCK QUICKLY CMIMBING UP!

"What!?" Yelled Rolf as the lava coated Draugr jumped back up on the edge as Rolf stumbled back on the ground as he tried to scuttle away.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" Roared the lava covered monster as it tried to clobber Rolf with his morning star. But as he was about to bring it down on Rolf, a hand grabbed the morning star and threw it aside... That someone turned out to be adult Eddy as he headbutted the Draugr and grabbed it by his throat as he jumped off the cliff into the lava with the monster. But before he fell into the lava he quickly took out several dozen blue glowing grenades in his hands as he threw them all down into the lava creating a large thick glacier that he and the monster landed on.

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

But adult Eddy still had his hand wrapped around the monster's lava coated throat with his vice like grip, as he marched forward and without any hesitation dipped the monster entirely in the lava... Along with his forearm as the Draugr roared and thrashed viciously as best as it could to get out of the burning melted rock... But eventually after ten more seconds, the monster fell limp and totally burnt up in the lava... Adult Eddy pulled his submerged lava covered hand back out of the lava as it was revealed when all the lava dripped off, to be a skeletal metallic robotic hand and arm with gears and mechanisms on it... Steaming...

Rolf looked down back into the chasm of lava again, only this time to see adult Eddy slowly climbing back up as Rolf gave a sigh of relief. As adult Eddy climbed back up the edge of the cliff and stood before Rolf, Rolf started to speak.

"Thank the great Nano in the sky that adult Ed-Boy is alri-..." But Rolf stopped speaking as he saw adult Eddy's robotic skeletal arm, as the fingers moved around.

"...We need to help the others." Said adult Eddy.

Back with the others, everyone was fighting Salty Sam as they were doing very little damage to the villain despite their best efforts as he just grabbed Nora and threw her at Ruby and kicked Kevin into Ren sending them both through yet another dead tree. But Jaune saw an opening as he dashed in with his sword and shield in hand as he tried to slash at the monster, only for Salty Sam to take his blows without any problem and smack him away with his mechanical hand. Salty Sam transformed his mechanical arm into a long razor sharp blade as he slashed at Jaune's shield, but easily knocking Jaune back with his force.

"Gee... I've heard about how weak and pathetic you are... But this is just EMBARRASSING, kid." Said Salty Sam walking closer to Jaune as Jaune still had his shield up.

"Shut up! I'm not the one whose killing innocent people and being the slave of a monster like Evil Tim!" Yelled Jaune angrily.

"Just like when you were strong enough to save that girl you liked so much.. Umm... Pyramid-"

"PYRRHA!" Yelled Jaune.

"Well... Would you look at that, I already forgot your dead girlfriend's name. Maybe if you were strong enough you could've saved her, instead of sitting around on your hands and letting her die.. Hehe..." It didn't even take a second as Jaune charged at Salty Sam with tears in his eyes as he thrashed his sword at Salty Sam, Salty Sam just laughed as the blade bounced off of his skin. Salty Sam then decided to thrash his own blade around as he knocked Jaune back yet again. But as he walked over to finish the deed, Ruby jumped on top of his shoulders and started beating his head as she yelled.

"LEAVE JAUNE ALONE!"

"You worthless little-!" Yelled Salty Sam as he grabbed Ruby by the cape and slammed her against the ground as he had his blade hovering over her.

"Same thing to you too... You failed to save the Pyramid girl as well, your sister lost her arm... And your crowning achievement in failure, you failed to save that worthless piece of scrap named Penny... Probably in the scrap yard being melted down into new parts by now..." Said Salty Sam as Ruby quietly began to tear up and grew furious at the same time. But before she could do anything, Eddy stood in front of Salty Sam with a furious look.

"Oh... Are you ready to die now midget?" Asked Salty Sam as he let go of Ruby's cape and stood up straight.

"NO! YOU ARE!" Said Eddy as he ducked down and Salty Sam heard the voice of adult Eddy behind him.

"Bike... Open fire..." And before Salty Sam knew it, an advanced looking motorcycle with two glowing red dots on the front of it drove out of the fog and stood several feet in front of Salty Sam. As suddenly two M134 miniguns from it's sides came out and started to open fire on Salty Sam with a hail of bullets at Salty Sam. But the bike wasn't finished yet as compartments opened up to reveal over several dozen mini heat seeking missiles as they launched and swarmed at Salty Sam covering him in flames. But as the flames finally dis parted, Salty Sam saw adult Eddy rush in and started punching him several times making the monster stumble back. But adult Eddy wasn't done there as he pulled out his advanced gun and transformed it back into it's rifle form as he aimed it at Salty Sam and started firing rapid lazer blasts as they actually started to bruise Salty Sam's skin.

But Sam quickly transformed his arm once again, this time into a orb as it detached from his arm only being connected to the mechanical arm by a cable as he swung it around like a whip as the massive wreaking ball as it shattered dead trees, rocks, stones, and sending several members of EKRJ and RNJR several feet back. But adult Eddy quickly ducked and jumped out of the way of the incoming wreaking ball. Aiming his rapid fire lazer assault rifle at Salty Sam firing as Sam flung around his destructive wreaking ball around even more, smashing the ground and cause it to fly through even more trees and stones. EKRJ and RNJR picked themselves back up as they manovered as best to their ability to dodge the incoming wreaking ball.

"Keep moving!" Yelled Jaune as everyone kept moving as Jaune held his shield out in front of him.

Rolf ran in front of Salty Sam as he slammed his hammer against Salty Sam's face twice before Salty Sam just smacked him away, and as Ren and Nora sped at him with a double takedown maneuver, but it was useless as Ren's blades just bounced off of Sam's thick skin and Nora's hammer did nothing more but agitate him as he used his wreaking ball to smack them both several feet back. But, Salty Sam's attention was caught yet again as adult Eddy stood in front of him once again with his lazer rifle in his hands. But, Sam also noticed the mechanical skeletal arm forearm that adult Eddy had.

"... Are you even the REAL Eddy?" Asked Salty Sam.

"What do you think?" Asked adult Eddy as he placed the rifle back on his backside.

"Are you going to try to beat me? Without a weapon?" Asked Salty Sam as he chuckled a little.

"Not quite..." Said Eddy as he reached yet again behind his back only to pull out a five foot long metallic battle axe as he held the advanced looking weapon in both hands. As the blade of it started to turn hot red as steam started to ascend from it.

But Salty Sam merely growled as he ran forward with his mechanical arm transforming into a series of rough rock cutting buzz saws as he swung it at adult Eddy, only for his blow to be stopped by Eddy's axe as Eddy merely head-butted him and kicked him back as he brought his axe over his head. Before Salty Sam could even defend himself adult Eddy was already swinging his burning axe as he was creating several burning gashes on Salty Sam's chest. But the blows halted as Sam dodged the last blow and started retaliating with his rough buzz saws as he hit adult Eddy several times with each vicious hit causing Eddy's head to fly back. But it halted as adult Eddy caught the last blow and retaliated against the monsters force, pushing him back as he threw his arm to the side and started pummeling Sam's face with his fists. But Salty Sam just growled as he knocked adult Eddy back several feet while simultaneously transforming his mechanical arm into the three sets of miniguns as he started to shoot at adult Eddy with the endless vicious stream of bullets. But as adult Eddy put his hands up and blocked the incoming fire he put his axe away and yelled.

"TAKE COVER KIDS!" As the eight kids jumped behind rocks and dead trees to take cover from the gun fire. As the kids hid themselves Eddy charged forward while still being assaulted by the wave of bullets as he grabbed Salty Sam by the waste and charging forward while Sam was slamming his free fist on adult Eddy's back and still fired his machine guns at adult Eddy. Eddy eventually took the two back to the lava river and threw Salty Sam near the edge of the chasm. Throwing Salty Sam where the bridge once was.

But Sam merely picked himself back up as he glared daggers at adult Eddy, who now from the gun fire his face was damaged as some of his skin was missing revealing a bit of a metallic shell underneath. Sam merely laughed as he took a step forward.

"You say your going to protect those kids... When YOU are even less human then me..." Said Sam as he transformed his arm into a spiked hammer.

"I still have a human mind, and human morality..." Said adult Eddy as he took out his burning axe yet again.

"And that's what makes you weak... I can smell the stench of FAILURE off you..." Said Sam.

"Nope, it's called soap. Try it sometime." Said adult Eddy as it only took one more moment as the two collided and crossed their weapons as adult Eddy was slashing his axe and cutting through Salty Sam's skin and mechanical arm while Sam was throwing his hits all around with Eddy mostly dodging them as he still used his fists inbetween attacks as he took his hand off his axe and punched Salty Sam in the face and gut every once and a while. But Salty Sam was no pushover as he just hit back twice as hard making adult Eddy stumble back a few times.

Yet they were still going back and forth as adult Eddy was using his axe to cut Salty Sam up even more, but Sam just grabbed adult Eddy by the head with an iron like grip and he threw him back to the ground viciously, only to transform his arm into a grappling hook as he hooked adult Eddy back in only to head-butt him back to the ground ferociously. Tearing away at more of the false flesh on his face. But as Salty Sam walked over to him and shapeshifted his arm into a missile launcher, he kicked the adult Eddy and turned him on his back to Sam could see his face. Salty Sam aimed the rocket launcher at adult Eddy's face... But out of nowhere before he could, an electrical blast came out of nowhere and shot Salty Sam in the chest as the eight kids ran up to Salty Sam with all their weapons out.

Salty Sam was about to aim his weapon at them and blast them all away, but Eddy spotted his cyborg counterparts hot bladed axe sitting there as Eddy took it quickly and threw it at Salty Sam's rocket launcher cutting the tip of it off as the severed part fell into the lava below, leaving Salty Sam wide open for attack. As Ruby dashed in with her Crescent Rose and sliced at Salty Sam viciously.

"THIS IS FOR PENNY!" Yelled Ruby as she jumped away leaving Jaune to jump in with his sword as he stabbed and slashed at Salty Sam.

"AND THIS IS FOR PYRRHA YOU CREEP!" Jaune was actually successful in severing one of Salty Sam's air tubes on his neck as Salty Sam gasped in panic as he chocked grasping at his neck as he stumbled to the very edge of the cliff over the river of boiling lava.

That's when the burning axe changed directory and returned back to adult Eddy who already picked himself back up and caught his axe, putting it away as he stared at the gasping Salty Sam only for a moment. Before he clenched his robotic hand into a fist and charged forward, punching Sam straight in the face. Cracking his mask and knocking him off the edge and into the lava as Salty Sam fell screaming and roaring... As he splashed into the lava river.

Everyone looked into the lava to see nothing, as Ruby asked. "Is he dead...?"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRR!" Salty Sam reemerged out of the lava as he was splashing around furiously roaring like the monster he was.

"NO!" Yelled adult Eddy in anger as he took out his rifle again, pressing a button on it that transformed it yet again as a cannon seemed to form on it as adult Eddy smiled, reaching into his coat and pulling out an yellow and orange looking short cylinder.

"Ahhh... Nothing better to finish off a monster then with a mini hydrogen bomb." Said adult Eddy as everyone turned to him with shocked expressions.

"THAT'S A HYDROGEN BOMB!?" Asked Eddy.

"Mini..." Said adult Eddy to his younger counterpart as he loaded it up into his gun as he aimed it at the monster. But before older Eddy could pull the trigger Salty Sam shapeshifted his arm into a harpoon as he aimed it and shot it, piercing through a small patch of skin on older Eddy's leg and wrapping around it. All the while Salty Sam started to pull as older Eddy dropped the weapon.

"I'm not going alone!" Yelled Salty Sam as older Eddy tried to hang onto dear life. Nobody knew what else to do besides try and pull older Eddy back. But the younger Eddy, had a different plan as he looked over and saw the loaded weapon lying there on the ground. And without a second thought, Eddy dropped down on the ground, grabbed ahold of the weapon and aimed it at Salty Sam who was still splashing around in the lava.

"Adios muchacho!" Eddy fired the blast as it collided with Salty Sam and created a massive explosion that blew back everything around it blowing it away. The cable connected to Salty Sam was already incinerated as everyone was sent back from the force of the explosion. With the cliff on the other side collapsing over the river of lava and burying the area where Salty Sam was splashing. As everyone recovered from the blast and picked themselves back up, they all turned around and walked back over to the cliff. As they looked down. All they could see was the pile of rocks that fell on top of where Salty Sam was and the lava as the river started to flow over it again.

Everyone looked down silently, until adult Eddy growled.

"Good riddance..." As he turned around and slowly started to walk away, picking up his transforming rile along the way as well. But as the kids were looking down at where their once enemy was splashing in fury, they turned back around as they all looked back at adult Eddy... With his robotic arm.

"Okay! That's it! We want some answers and we want them NOW!" Yelled Eddy as he walked up to the older version of himself facing away from the younger Eddy. Adult Eddy stood there from another moment, before speaking.

"... I was hoping I could've kept myself secret a little longer, but, I guess the cats out of the bag." Said older Eddy as he turned back around to face his younger counterpart, with his torn face that revealed a metallic shell underneath as everyone stared at him in surprise and shock... Really unsure of what to say.

"Well... I'm from 'Earth II' as you call it, and I am Eddy. Leader of the human resistance against Evil Tim and his dark armies, AND the most handsome leader to ever live." Said the older Eddy as he gave a charming smile, even with parts of his face ripped off.

"... Yup, that's Dorky alright." Said Kevin as he crossed his arms as Eddy walked a bit closer to him.

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! Hold on! Your really... Me? I mean- The version of me that lead the world against that monster?" Asked the younger Eddy as the older version of himself nodded with a smirk.

"But that doesn't answer our question... WHY are you here? And why did you follow us?" Asked Jaune looking at the mon suspiciously.

"Because I'm here to protect you... Well, mostly protect the Ed's and help your world against the dark force that destroyed my world, so the same thing won't happen here." Said Eddy as some still eyed him suspiciously, looking at his showing metallic parts.

"What about the robot parts? How do we KNOW that your who your telling us to be?" Asked Ren suspiciously as Ruby looked on with a sympathetic look.

"Well... I just saved you from being flayed open by that psycho and if I wanted you dead, I would've killed you days ago while I was following you." Said adult Eddy as the kids glanced at one another.

"He may have a point..." Said Nora turning to Ren.

"Anyway, I guess we should start going down that other trail before more of those dark creatures or more undead show up..." Said adult Eddy as he turned around and started walking, with his motorcycle from before driving up to him and hanging out by his side and his torn clothes seem to 'regenerating' as they started to repair the gashes, tears, holes, and gashes in them. Adult Eddy stopped walking and looked back to see the kids still standing there unsure.

"... Look, I know your confused and don't know who to trust... But if you follow me I promise I will explain everything, including why I have a robotic body, how the nano bots in my clothes were able to repair them, and any other questions you have." Said adult Eddy sincerely as the kids stood there for another moment... Before they followed their savior as they walked out of Mountain Scoria for good...

But back over to where the pile of rocks had fallen on Sam and the river of lava continued it's current inbetween the rocks... A hand snaked it's way out of the rocks as it felt around... Then crumpled into a fist.

* * *

 **Menagerie:**

Double D was walking down the streets of Menagerie as he just picked up an ingredient he needed for the new project he was working on. After the destruction of Blake's "Peace" suit, Double D has been secretly trying to make her a new one. But since he was following her and constantly following her for months it wasn't very easy building a new suit on the road. But, even then he still managed to make the best new "Peace" suit mark II that he could forge. Using precious metals and new experimental designs and features to the suit, it was meant to be stronger, faster, more durable, and even carry more advanced weaponry. What he was carrying in the bag was actually a very expensive form of Dust that was actually illegal... Something called ShadowMatter Dust, which can generate massive amounts of power along with Hydrogen Dust... Which is basically like hydrogen energy.

"Umm... Double D, my apologies but, aren't these forms of Dust illegal? And where exactly did you get the money for them?" Asked Penny as her voice originated from Double D's watch.

"With what we're dealing with now Penny, I think buying things like this off the black market isn't going to be too much trouble. These are the only two power sources I can find for now which will power Blake's new Peace armor and... Your new body..." Said Double D a little quietly as he continued. "Besides, I am quite knowledgeable and skilled in the understanding of powerful energy sources like this. I know what I'm going to do as I stabilize them for power, and as to where I got the funds from... I just hacked the Red Caps bank account and the White Fang's network in order to get many of their funds sent to me instead of them... Along with implanting a few viruses into their systems to be a thorn in their sides hehe..."

"Oh... Okay, I just wanted to be sure..." Said Penny as Double D took notice of his A.I. friend's displeasure.

"Penny, are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, quite fine Double D." Said Penny with a false sense of happiness.

"Penny, you do know if you have any problems at all you can talk to me about it. You don't have to hide anything from me." Said Double D reassuringly as Penny remained silent for a little while longer.

"... Very well, I'm still just, getting used to this new form. Being nothing but pure data and only really interacting with the outside world with my voice... With my old body, I could interact with the worlds beauty in so many other ways..." Double D was listening as Penny was talking.

"From what I gathered from some of the people I have observed over the years of my existence, I can conclude that many of them never take advantage of what they have. I have experienced so many wonders with my old body, like when I was able to taste the frozen dairy product known as ice cream, skipping of the rope, and even playing the game of dodge ball with my friends!" Said Penny with a honest joyful tone this time. "Yet... Some of them may have become suspicious after Yang knocked the dodge ball off of my head... Hehe..."

"Oh dear! were you alright? That sounds awful!" Said Double D.

"Oh, just fine. Just had to reattach my cranium to my main body again! Nothing bad, it didn't even hurt." Said Penny.

"Well, then good for you. I'm happy that you had a good experience with dodgeball then... Much better then me in gym class..." Said Double D as he continued to walk down the street talking to Penny.

"Yes, I just... Really miss the sense of being human..." Said Penny sadly.

"Penny, you are not just a robot or an A.I., you are a being with aura and emotions, you can feel joy, sadness, sympathy, empathy, and all the emotions any humans or animals can feel... Those battle machines in the Atlas military can't feel anything, the Grimm only feel hate, the villains we face are no different, but you... Are no different from any other human, in my eyes, you are no different from any other happy and kind girl... Body or not, or human or not..." Said Double D as Penny remained silent for a moment. As she then spoke.

"... Thank you Double D, you really are a good friend. It's still an adjustment I'm getting used to..." Said Penny.

"Well then, you don't have to worry any longer. Because I'm just a week away from completing your new robotic body... A few days if we're lucky..." Said Double D.

"I really appreciate what your doing for me Double D, thank you. Again." Said Penny.

"No problem, Penny. But for now, I think I'm going to find an establishment to eat at, I've been hungry for a while now..." Said Double D.

"I have already triangulated one nearby." Said Penny from the watch as Double D stopped and asked.

"Really? Where?"

"Right next to you..." Double D turned to see a tavern next to him only called 'The Zoo'

"Oh..." Said Double D as he walked in through the double doors and walked inside. To see a ferly decent tavern, a few shady figures here and there. But nothing too bad. Double D looked around as he spotted the bar counter and walked over to it and sitting down. Double D looked around as he saw burly Faunus characters who were looking at him funny and some really shady ones who were giving him dirty looks... Probably White Fang members, or at the very least White Fang supporters. Double D tried his best to ignore them as the female orca Faunus walked up to him and asked.

"Anything I can get you honey?"

"Oh, umm... Yes, a glass of milk please." Said Double D as the bartender and several other customers nearby gave Double D a strange look.

"... You want a glass of milk?" Asked the bartender.

"Yes ma'am." Said Double D smiling as everyone started to laugh hysterically as the bartender just glared at them and looked back at Double D kindly.

"Don't mind them, some of these folks don't have a brain cell between the lot of them." Said the bartender as she turned around for a moment, then turned back around with a glass of milk.

"Here ya go."

"Thank you." Said Double D as he took a sip of the milk.

"A little light, wouldn't you say? Not even a soda or a root beer?" Asked the bartender.

"Well... I'm not interested in committing genocide on my brain cells with alcohol, and I'm not interested in unhealthy corn syrup filled sugary drinks either... So... I just stick with milk." Said Double D.

"Hm... Your probably the smartest person to walk into this tavern in a long time. Maybe a little scrawny, but still smart." Smiled the bartender as she turned and walked away. But after Double D took his second drink, he felt a finger poke his shoulder. As Double D turned around he saw several tough looking Faunus thugs standing there with the lead one being a warthog Faunus.

"Hey, my friend over here doesn't like you!" Said the warthog Faunus pointing to his rhino Faunus companion.

"My apologies..." Said Double D as he turned back. Only for the same person to poke Double D's shoulder again with Double D turning back to them.

"I don't like you either!" Said the warthog Faunus pointing at himself.

"You don't even know me." Said Double D.

"Actually, we're the Tusks. A small splinter group of the White Fang in Menagerie. And we don't take too well to humans in our town!" Said the warthog Faunus with his finger in Double D's face.

"Classic discrimination? Do you have any other reason besides ignorance to bug me, gentlemen?" Asked Double D.

"Yeah, we do." Said the rhino Faunus as the warthog pulled out a paper with Double D's face on it and a large amount of Lien at the bottom.

"We want that little reward the White Fang is handing out... Could to a lotta good for our little group. So how about you come with us so we can do things the easy way?" Asked the tusked Faunus, smirking as he cracked his knuckles along with his rhino friend.

"Maybe the crybaby wants to finish his milk first before he gets a serious beatdown! Haha!" Laughed the rhino Faunus.

"I have no quarrel with you gentlemen... And I don't want any trouble. All you need to do is turn around and walk away. And nobody has to get hurt." Said Double D in a warning tone.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Is this kid serious?! HAHAHAHA! Get real junior!" Laughed one of the gang members as Double D sighed.

"*Sigh*... It always comes down to violence with Neanderthals like this."

"Hey! We heard that! You think we're just tough and stupid or somethin' like that!?" Yelled one of the gang members.

"Very well, your not tough." Said Double D.

"That's better!" Yelled the gang member as the rest of the gang members remained silent and satisfied.

"But wait, didn't you-" The bartender behind the bar counter began to interject.

"Give them a minute. They're big boys." Said Double D as one more second passed.

"... HEY! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT KID!" Yelled the same thug as he charged forward with a crow bar. Only for Double D to quickly jump out of the way and pull out his magnifying glass in it's original form as he aimed it at the thug and blasted him away with a solar blast.

"Consider that a warning gentlemen!" Said Double D standing there in a fighting position as the gang members growled at him.

"Why you-" But before one of the gang members could lift up his bat and smash Double D's hand in, another hand came out of nowhere and grabbed it.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you..." Said the mysterious voice of a man as the gang members turned around to face him.

"Who the heck are you!?" Yelled the lead Tusk Faunus as Ghira walked forward and stood beside Double D.

"I'm someone who doesn't want to see a pointless fight unravel... Please leave if you know what's good for you." Said Ghira as Double D looked at him surprised.

"Wait a second! I recognize you! You used to be the leader of the White Fang! Before Kahn took charge!" Yelled the lead Faunus.

"Happy to see that my fame proceeds me... Now leave." Said Ghira in a threatening tone as the lead thug Faunus snorted in laughter along with his rhino friend.

"What do you think, Rocksteady?" Asked the lead Faunus to his rhino friend.

"I think there gonna have a REAL BAD time, Snotface!" Said Rocksteady as the gang members started to cheer and Double D and Ghira stood there in confusion.

"Wait, what? What did you say your name was?" Asked Double D.

"SNOTFACE! IT STRIKES FEAR INTO THE HEARTS OF ANYONE WHO HEARS IT!" Yelled Snotface as the thugs started to cheer.

"... How though?" Asked Ghira.

"What?" Asked Snotface.

"How exactly is it supposed to induce fear?" Asked Ghira.

"Oh, it's umm... You know, supposed to be SCARY! Haha!"

"Your not explaining your statement, your not giving any real reasons to WHY it's supposed to be scary. Your just saying 'it's scary' over and over. My apologies but did you just wake up one morning, look at yourself in the mirror and say 'Hmm, you know what would really be an awesome name? SNOTFACE!' Do you shoot snot at your enemies? Is that your semblance? Or did someone call you that one day when you had a runny nose and you decided to keep that name." Said Double D as Snotface got an angry look.

"You shut up! It's scary and the rest of the Tusks think so too! Right guys?" Asked Snotface as the some of the gang members gave weak approvals while others remained silent and rubbed the back of their necks.

"Hmph! What was your decision before Snotface? Pork Grinder?" Asked Ghira as the entire gang started to laugh.

"Shut up!" Yelled Snotface as all of them quieted down. "You both! Are gonna pay!" Growled Snotface as he took his bat out and the rest of his gang members pulled out blunt objects and blades.

"KILL THEM IN THE NAME OF SNOTFACE!" Yelled Snotface as he charged forward with his gang members as Double D and Ghira got into their fighting positions.

As the first thug charged in Ghira simply picked him up and threw him at two other gang members as Double D dodged blows by three more gang members as he used his Magnifying Glass to blast them away as one crashed into the table, one was knocked out on top of the ceiling fan, while the other was knocked on the poole table. One of the thugs came charging at Double D thrashing around chains, but before the thug could hit the genius Double D jumped out of the way resulting the chain wrapping around the thugs legs as Double D kicked the thug to the floor. After Ghira disposed of a thug, another thug ran over to him pulling out a pocket knife. But Ghira looked over and quickly used the wooden table in front of him to knock the knife-wielding thug in the chin throwing him into the air. But not before Ghira jumped up in the air as well and kicked him into one of his gang pals as they were both knocked to the ground.

As one thug tried to hit Double D with a metal pipe, Double D quickly dodged it and used his Magnifying Glass to smash the man in the face as he then bashed it into the mans stomach before falling down and clenching his belly. But Double D heard the war cry of another thug as he charged at Double D with a bat, but Double D reacted quickly as he tripped the charging thug as the thug went head first through and smashed through the jukebox. But as Double D turned around, he saw a double barrel shotgun staring him down with the rhino Faunus Rocksteady holding it.

"Any last words you stupid hum- AGH!" But Rocksteady couldn't finish as a chair was smashed over his head as Rocksteady fell back to the floor unconscious. Double D looked up to see that his savior was Ghira, standing there with a broken chair leg in his hand. The two didn't even exchange words as they turned around and went back to fighting off the gang.

After beating up a few more thugs reducing the numbers to only a few, Ghira and Double D looked over as they heard a crackle of electricity. They saw Snotface standing there with a cattle prod in his hand crackling with electricity.

"YOU TWO ARE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Yelled Snotface as he lunged forward with the cattle prod as Double D and Ghira both jumped out of the way with the warthog Faunus still going after them. Snotface was walking closer to both of them with a cattle prod as Double D and Ghira were taking steps backwards, Double D tried his best to think up a salutation as he looked around.

But, he looked back up to see several water pipes above his head. And as Snotface was walking closer and closer, Double D quickly moved out of the way of Snotface's lunge as Double D jumped up and grabbed the water pipe breaking it and drizzled water on Snotface as the water splashed on Snotface while the cattle prod was still activated.

 _ **(ZAP!)**_

"Ahhh!" Screamed Snotface as he fall down to the ground smoking as a result of the electricity.

The Faunus bartender from before comes back out from behind the bar to see the knocked out gang members scattered everywhere along with many damages to the establishment.

"Oh my gosh, my tavern!" Said the woman sadly as Ghira walked up to her and pulled out a stack of Lien as he handed it to her.

"Here, this should be enough to fix up the damages we caused." Said Ghira handing the money to her.

"... Well, those guys were buggin' us for a while each time they came in here... So thanks for taken care of them, both of you." Said the woman turning back to Double D and Ghira as Double D smiled and Ghira just nodded as he turned around and walked out the door.

Double D quickly turned his head back to see that Ghira already walked out the front door. Double D turned around as he started to chase after Ghira who was silently walking down the street.

"Wait! Hold on!" Yelled Double D as the man stopped in his tracks and turned his head back.

"What?" Asked Ghira in a deadpanned tone.

"I just wanted to thank you for your help back there." Said Double D smiling.

"Don't mention it." Said Ghira walking away.

"No, I seriously mean it-"

"EVER..." Said Ghira angrily as Double D remained silent as he was walking behind the ex-leader of the White Fang. Around five more minutes passed as, before Double D spoke up again.

"So... How did you find me?" Asked Double D.

"I was passing by."

"Okay then... But, why did you help me like that?" Asked Double D.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Ghira.

"Why did you save me?" Asked Double D.

"It's none of your business. Now keep quiet." Said Ghira.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm just curious of why-" But Double D was silenced as Ghira stopped and turned to face Double D.

"Look! It's none of your business alright? I helped you because if you got captured or hurt, it would scare and hurt my daughter! I'm not going to let Blake go through that! But don't think this means that I like and/or trust you! I don't! And I still want you to stay away from my daughter! And if you really want to thank me, keep your mouth shut and don't speak to me for the rest of the day or mention this to anyone else! Understand?" Asked Ghira.

"Yes, Mr. Belledonna." Said Double D as Ghira gave him one last hand stare, before turning around and continuing down his path. Double D stood there for another moment, staring at Ghira walking, before smiling as he silently followed Ghira down the path.

* * *

 **Salem's Domain:**

Within a large black and red room, Cinder was standing in the middle of it as Grimm jumped out of the darkness and tried to tear Cinder to shreds. But thanks to the Fall Maiden's power, Cinder blasts balls and blooms of fire that easily incinerated the Grimm into nothing but ash. All the while on the side Salem was observing along with Mercury and Emerald. As Cinder incarnated another Beowolf she fell on one knee exhausted, Salem gave an annoyed look as she stepped forward.

"You are still weak... You lack coordination and discipline, no wonder you haven't mastered the powers of the Fall Maiden yet. Get up, and this time do it right." Said Salem as Cinder only gave a weak groan in her response as she picked herself back up, prepared for another Grimm assault.

But before a single Grimm could lunge out of the darkness again, all four of them heard a sound as a blue portal behind them opened up. Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald looked in surprise while Salem just had an agitated look on her face. As the portal fully opened, a man with blue hair and a blue beard walked out along with two other figures that were behind him. Two corpses.

"Doctor in the house..." Said Oxford as he walked forward and stood in front of Salem. But turned his head to Cinder as he saw her standing there.

"Oh, hello there Cinder. I guess you've SEEN better days haven't you?" Asked Oceanica as Cinder grew angrier.

"Now, now... I know we haven't SEEN EYES to EYE on many occasions... But now since our masters have formed an alliance, I know we can really PATCH things up." Said Oceanica winking as Cinder growled with her remaining eye glowing, marching towards him. But was stopped as her master Salem held her hand out and stopped her minion from marching any further, as she looked back up at the good doctor.

"You are in service to Evil Tim, correct?" Asked Salem.

"Yes I am, and I was actually sent by my master to give you..." One of the corpses handed Oxford the metal brief case he was carrying as he opened it up and presented it to the witch. "These!"

Salem just stared in annoyance and confusion as she looked back up at him and asked.

"What is this?"

"Their enhancement pills. Or, just durability pills as I call them." Said Oxford as he took one of the pills out of the brief case.

"Their meant to enhance durability and performance. Increases the tensile strength of bone and tissue by several 1000%." Explained Doctor Oceanica.

"How can a simple pill-"

"Abductor nanotech. An alien race from Lord Evil Tim's universe that provided their enhanced technology and weapons to Evil Tim in exchange for human test subjects for research and experimentation. These are for your minions." Said Oceanica as Salem stared at them skeptically.

"If they truly work, then why doesn't your master use them on his armies of the undead?" Asked Salem.

"They can't work on dead tissue, they're only meant for humans. Like your highest human minions." Said Oxford as Salem looked at them with a quizzical look.

"... Very well." Salem turned to Emerald and Mercury. "Take these supplies into storage... So I can determine their value later." The two nodded their heads as they walked over and took the brief cases full of the enhancement pills and walked away. Salem, the corpses, and Doctor Oceanica remained silent for a little longer.

"Doctor..." Said Salem still facing away from Oxford.

"Yes, Madame?" Asked Oxford.

"What does Evil Tim want in exchange?" Asked Salem turning to face the doctor.

"Oh, of course. Well, he said that he wants you to start sending more of your enforcements to rogue villages in order to recruit more... Let's just say 'undead' into his army." Said Oceanica as Salem put her finger to her chin.

"Hmm... Very well, I shall send more troops in order to help with Evil Tim's schemes. But in exchange, tell him he must send several of his own enforcements to hunt down the Winter Maiden... Track her down..." Said Salem.

"He's already on that Madame."

"Very well, then tell him to send enforcements of his own to Beacon to search for a relic I'm looking for..."

"That will be done Madame." Said Oceanica bowing.

"Good... You may leave now..." Said Salem as Oceanica nodded his head turning around and signaling to the two corpses.

"Com'on boys, we're going back." The corpses followed the doctor into the blue portal as the portal closed. Salem looked at where the portal used to be for another moment, before turning back around to face her servant.

"No resting... Get up!" Said Salem angrily as Cinder groaned in agony as she picked herself up, and prepared another fireball for a new Beowolf that was lurking in the darkness... As it lunged out at the woman.

* * *

 **Back on the Path:**

Back on the road, EKRJ, RNJR, and adult Eddy were walking over to the other path to the unmarked area that was on the opposite path of Mountain Scoria. Adult Eddy's motorcycle was following along by his side as he was walking with the kids.

"So how did you get like this? And how did you survive? From the recordings of your Double D from your world it looked like Evil Tim killed me- I mean you." Said the younger Eddy.

"Well, I was actually on the brink of death and dying from Evil Tim's scythe... Hehe, damn that hurt. But luckily I escaped Tim and made it to Double D's underground lab and used a machine he's been working on to transfer my consciousness into this new cyborg body. When you and you and your friends came to my world, this new body of mine was cryostasis. But after you and your buddies came knocking, right after you left the computer unfroze me. I was confused but I pulled myself together, I found out you guys came from another universe. And that's where Evil Tim went to. So I gathered up all the advanced equipment and weapons I needed as I used a portal device that Double D was still working on." Said adult Eddy as he pulled out a white and green futuristic gun and looked at it.

"But wait, if you can used that device to teleport anywhere you wanted, why not just use it to get closer to us? Or just find Evil Tim and kill him?" Asked Jaune.

"It's not that simple, this is still a prototype my Double D made. It has a limited energy supply and I have to be careful how many times I use it before it dies." Said adult Eddy as he put the device away.

"Okay, if your not human again... What are you?" Asked Nora.

"Well, my mind was digitally transferred to a new super robotic cyborg Double D's been working on... I'm basically a hyperalloy metal skeleton underneath living flesh and tissue. I even have an artificially made digestive tract that allows me to eat food and use it for accelerated healing. This flesh bleeds, sweats, and grows hair just like you meatbags, huh, would ya look at that? My hands almost fully healed." Said adult Eddy as he held up the hand where the flesh was burnt off by the lava revealing his metallic arm, almost fully healed.

"Anyway, this body is incredibly tough and heavily armored. Even able to probably survive an atomic blast... Maybe. But I am stronger, faster, and have better reaction time then any normal human. And now, being a robot I already have everything on war downloaded. Basically the knowledge of weapon proficiency, enhanced combat, human psychology, operating all forms of computers and machines flawlessly, and much more." Said adult Eddy.

"Okay then... This is still kind of a lot to take in." Said Ruby.

"Tell Rolf about it. Even for Rolf and our fellowship this is odd..." Said Rolf.

"Yeah, and it's pretty bad news about Evil Tim's corpses. They're growing in numbers, and from news reports they're starting to attack villages too. Along with those Grimm creatures I've been running into... You guys come from here, do you know anything about the Grimm?" Asked adult Eddy turning to RNJR.

"Well, not much is known about the Grimm. Including what they really are or where they came from." Said Ren.

"But we do know one thing and that is the Grimm are pure evil! They hunt and kill people, not even for food or anything. They kill people because they like it." Said Nora.

"And that's scary, the Grimm have lately been growing in numbers, and have becoming even bigger and badder then before." Said Jaune.

"Basically, the Grimm are evil monsters who want to kill off all of humanity, they have been our enemies ever since humans have walked on Remnant..." Said Ruby.

"Hmm... Back there when Evil Tim's corpses and the Grimm were fighting us, they weren't attacking each other... It looked like they were working together." Said adult Eddy.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to ask. What exactly were those vampire things we were fighting? And that super zombie?" Asked Jonny.

"I guess I'll just tell you guys about all the different undead Evil Tim has in his army... First they are the corpses, shambling brainless monsters that can only be killed either by removing the head or destroying the brain. They're usually weak from years of rot but they still got numbers. And can swarm you no matter how tough you are, some can use the very basics of weapons and don't let them bite you." Said adult Eddy.

"Wait, they aren't virus zombie from movies. They're magical right, why should we care if they bite us or not?" Asked younger Eddy.

"Don't say that." Said adult Eddy.

"Huh?"

"The Z-word, don't say it." Said adult Eddy.

"Why not?"

"Because it's stupid."

"Fine, fine... Whatever... So why shouldn't we let them bite us?" Asked younger Eddy.

"Because you get sick, you die, then you come back as one of them. Now onto the vampires, unlike corpses, vampires were originally regular people. But after that bastard Evil Tim captures a few people and use his black magic on them, they become monsters. Now they aren't vegetarian sparkly vampires, these things are monsters. They will tear your head off with a smile on their face as they drink the blood from your severed head." Said adult Eddy.

"Thanks for putting that image in my head." Said Ren.

"No problem. They're strong, fast, tough, and they have sharp teeth and claws. They can't be in the sunlight, they'll die if their heads are cut off, crosses are honestly almost useless against them because of their high pain tolerance and healing powers, and the classic stake through the heart... Oh yeah and they're weak to silver too. They answer to Evil Tim and Evil Tim alone, they're as smart as you and me, and they aren't anything to screw around with." Said adult Eddy.

"What about that big zombie we fought?" Asked Jonny.

"Those are Draugr's, basically a corpse with super strength and is nigh-invulnerable. They can heal fast, grow in size, and even shapeshift. They make vampire look like harmless little bats... Just lucky he didn't start summoning Liches or Revenats yet... Hehe.." Said adult Eddy as he gave a sad giggle while still walking as the kids got curious faces.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Asked Ruby.

"Oh, it's nothing you need to worry about." Said adult Eddy.

"If Evil Tim can create monsters even worse then corpses, vampires, or Draugr's you need to tell us now!" Said Eddy as adult Eddy stopped in his foot tracks for a second causing everyone else walking behind him to stop as well.

"Believe me, you don't want to meet those things... I've experienced them first hand." Said adult Eddy.

"Please..." Said Ruby as adult Eddy took a deep breath.

"Alright, alright. The first one is a Lich, Evil Tim gives a large percentage of his power to a corpse and makes them a dark wizard. Basically a monster that has telekinesis, energy blasts, it can control the weather, it can control all the elements, it can even resurrect corpses of his own... And the last ones are Revenants." Said Adult Eddy as he took another deep breath.

"Revenants, are much different from any other type of undead... They ARE the same people who they were when they died. They have the same memories and personalities as before, but that's what makes them the most dangerous. It it's someone you loved who died, they'll try to get inside your head and manipulate you. Making you feel incredibly guilty and mess with your head. They are 100% loyal to Evil Tim and won't care what they have to do to win a fight, plus they are almost impossible to kill and can transform their bodies into ashes and reassemble... The Kevin from my world had to fight one of Jonny before he killed him." Said adult Eddy as Jonny gave a surprised and guilt ridden look while Kevin just had a surprised look.

"Okay, moving on." Said Kevin as adult Eddy began to speak.

"So, that's really about it. I'm here to help you defeat Evil Tim and make sure this world doesn't fall under his cruel reign of terror." Said adult Eddy.

"Evil Tim may be a threat, but there's another threat we need to take care of first. In Haven." Said Ruby.

"I would honestly advise you to go after Tim first... But if what your talking about is a threat to this worlds peace and could be in league with Evil Tim... I'll help you out." Smiled adult Eddy as the rest of the kids looked back at him and gave smiles of their own, before turning their heads back to the trail and walking.

"By the way, don't you guys think I should have another name besides 'adult Eddy', 'old Eddy', or 'Earth II Eddy?' Any ideas?" Asked adult Eddy as the kids started to think.

"How about E.Y.?" Asked Nora.

"Nah." Said adult Eddy.

"Maybe metalhead?" Suggested Kevin as adult Eddy shook his head.

"Hmm... How about, Edinator?" Asked Eddy as his older counter part turned to him and stared at him with a confused look.

"Hmm... Now that you think about it, it isn't half bad. Alright, sounds good." Said the newly named Edinator as the group continued to walk

"Hey man, what about your bike? It looks sweet." Said Kevin talking about the self driving motorcycle that was right next to Eddy.

"Thanks Shovelchin, but it isn't my bike... It's yours..." Said Edinator as Kevin's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?"

"That's right, the version of you from my world built this baby all by himself. A self driving combat motorcycle with all sorts of weapons and gizmos on it. You can inspect it if you want... Oh, and you names him 'Bike' by the way..." Said Edinator smiling as Kevin dashed over to the warcycle.

"Woah! This is so sweet! You said... I built this?" Asked Kevin.

"Yup, all by yourself. Not even a little help from Sockhead." Said Edinator smiling as Kevin jumped on top of the Bike in joy.

"Man! He purrs like a kitten!" Said Kevin revving the Bike.

"Sure does, anyway. I think way may have a little time while we walk. How about I turn on the radio?" Said Edinator as he changed the radio setting's on the Bike.

 _"Although no one official is prepared to comment, religious groups are calling it 'Judgement Day'. As there-"_ Edinator changed the news radio station.

 _"-as an increasing number of reports are-"_

 _"-of serious attacks on-"_

 _"-people, who are literally being-"_

 _"-eaten alive-"_

 _"-A witness report is sketchy, that the attackers in many instances appear to be undead-"_

"Isn't there anything else on besides stupid corpse stuff!?" Growled Edinator as he changed the station once again.

 _"Let's go to the phones real quick: Yea, I'm callin' in to request... uh... any music, that ain't this. Stop playing' everything you've been playing' cause your music sounds like a dumpster rollin' down five flights of stairs!_ _"_ Edinator turned off the radio.

"How about we just walk quietly?" Suggested Edinator as the group just continued to walk down the path. Only around thirty more minutes passed until Ruby looked up noticing a village nearby.

"Hey, what's that?" Asked Ruby.

Nora jumps onto a slightly fallen post of a fence to get a closer look at a wall and building ahead.

"That's… strange." Said Jaune checking his map. "I didn't think we'd be hitting another village for a few days."

"Are those buildings… damaged?" Asked Nora

"We should search for survivors!" Said Jonny as Jaune drops the map and all nine go running into the village, with Nora and Jonny leaping onto the wall and to a rooftop from there. They discover the town to be empty. Ruby lifts a fallen plank of wood to find only plant outgrowth underneath and Eddy runs into a house and looks around to find nothing.

"Anything?" Asked Ruby.

"Nothing over here!" Said Nora.

"I can't even find a body!" Said Jonny.

"This town is abandoned..." Said Edinator as everyone turned to him.

"What? How do you know?" Asked Ren.

"My enhanced analysis systems aren't picking up anything. Even if they were all killed, I would've detected they're corpses or even a drop of blood. But there's nothing. It's like a ghost town." Said Edinator.

"Rolf believes he found something!" Ruby turns and rushes over. Everyone was looking at a town sign. Rolf rips off the ivy growing over it to the side to read what it says.

"Oniyuri? What is that?" Asked Rolf turning to RNJR who looked just as confused as everyone else.

"Never heard of it." Said Nora as she put her hands on her hips.

"Me neither." Said Jaune.

"I have." Said Ren as the others look at him, surprise on Nora, Jonny, Rolf, Eddy, and Ruby's faces.

"You might think of it as Anima's Mountain Glenn, had it never been completed. Years ago, the richest members of Mistral were unhappy with how the Kingdom was being run." As Ren said.

"Frustrated with the council, they pooled their resources together to build their own city, with their own laws. They hoped that one day, it could maybe even become its own Kingdom. Many thought it would be the future." Ren walks away from the other eight.

"I know my parents did." Said Ren.

"What happened?" Asked Ruby as Ren brushes some dirt off of the stone border of a low wall to reveal claw marks.

"What always happens." Said Ren.

"The Grimm." Said Jaune.

"Jeez..." Said Eddy as Ren tightens his hands into fists.

"Not just any, one." Said Ren as many of the group members looked at each other in surprise.

"One?" Asked Ruby

"Only one monster?..." Asked Rolf as Edinator lowers his head and crossed his arms with a disappointed look on his face.

"... No different from what happened when only a few corpses made it into a city..." Said Edinator, still shaking his head. Several small black birds take off from a tree outside Oniyuri's wall. They fly over the village and the four travelers.

"Come on. Let's just get through here. This place gives me the creeps." Said Jaune as he turns and leaves with Eddy and Rolf, soon followed by Nora, Jonny, and Kevin. Ren lingers for a moment for a few moments, seemingly in thought, then follows with Edinator. Ruby is the last to move as she looks over the empty village. Leaves blow through behind her after she follows her friends.

As the eight combined members of Team EKRJ and RNJR continue out of Oniyuri with Edinator, Jonny suddenly senses something. He puts out his hand to stop the other three, eyes closing as he focuses. Somewhere close by Tyrian can be seen running. Jonny instantly pulls out Plank as he transforms into a wooden shield. Everyone else immediately follow suit as Edinator started scanning the area with his red analysis vision. Tyrian soon leaps high over the wall to engage them in combat.

He immediately takes out his weapons in a seamless motion and, laughing eagerly, moves to attack Ruby. Ren intervenes, StormFlower clashing with Tyrian's claw blades. Ren attempts to both kick and shoot Tyrian, but he dodges. The two have a couple more attack and parries until Tyrian kicks Ren several feet away. Kevin and Jonny hop in to fight the maniac but Tyrian simply kicks Kevin away as Jonny tries to hit Tyrian with his shield, but Tyrian quickly jumps put of the way of the attack and knocks Jonny back.

Tyrian turns to go after Ruby again, who rushed forward with Crescent Rose to meet him. Tyrian uses his blades to block the scythe and kicks Ruby backward. She easily remains upright and they clash again. Tyrian manages to land a strike on Ruby's right arm, causing her to cry out at the pain and him to laugh. She's doesn't break stride however and leaps back to take a swing at him with her scythe. He dodges and then lands a moving blow against the body of Crescent Rose, causing a red shimmer to cross her Aura in the area of the strike.

But that's when Eddy dashed in with his Swordfish and successfully slashed the psycho across the arm. Bit Tyrian quickly dodged the rest of Eddy's blows as he managed to strike Eddy several times with his claw blades, but Eddy still held his blade in front of him avoiding the attacks as he slashed again only for Tyrian to jump over him and kick Eddy in the back. Rolf quickly jumped in with his Hammer of Discipline smashing it down at where Tyrian used to be before quickly jumping out of the way and kicking Rolf in the face.

Jaune steps in at that moment and Tyrian climbs onto his shield and grins at him. Nora rushes in with Magnhild, but Tyrian just kicks Nora away and jumps off the shield, landing on the ground and smiling. But he didn't notice as Edinator grabbed Tyrian by the throat and smashed him against the ground. Tyrian struggled as best as he could against this man's iron grip as he successfully weaseled out and slipped out of Edinator's hand. Edinator turned around as he saw Tyrian trying to slash at his chest with his blades. But Edinator didn't even flinch in pain as he grabbed Tyrian by his neck as he picked him up with one hand and slammed him into the ground three times before turning around and tossing him up through the top story of a narrow, rectangular building. Holding himself up with his feet on wooden frames to either side of him, Tyrian looks down at the group as he rubbed his bruised arm. But still smiling.

"We're not looking for a fight!" Said Jaune.

"Who the heck are you supposed to be?" Asked Kevin as Tyrian leans forward, drops from the tower, does a front flip, and lands on his feet in front of them.

"Who I am matters not to you." Tyrian points to Kevin.

"Or you." Tyrian points to Ren.

"Or you." Tyrian points to Nora.

"Or you." Tyrian points to Edinator.

"Or any of you." Tyrian points to all of EKRJ.

"Or—" Tyrian cuts himself off and pauses as he looks at Jaune. "Well... you do interest me." Said Tyrian pointing to Jaune as Jaune gasps nervously.

"Okay, big red flag here..." Said Kevin.

"No, I only matter to you." Said Tyrian pointing at Ruby as everyone turn to look her as Ruby herself tilts her head in confusion.

"Me?" Asked Ruby as Tyrian breaks down into laughter.

"You, you haven't the slightest clue, do you? Oh, how exciting this must be." Said Tyrian.

"What do you want?" Asked Ruby as Tyrian begins acting dramatically in response to her tone of voice.

"Oh, the rose has thorns! My little flower, I'm here to whisk you away with me!"

"Please stop with the Shakespeare creeper crap and answer the question." Said Edinator stepping forward as Tyrian turned to face him.

"Hehehe... And what will you do if I don't?" Asked Tyrian giggling.

"I'll tear a hole through your chest with my bare hand... Does that seem scary to you?" Asked Edinator dead serious.

"Ohh! I think I'm starting to like you!" Tyrian said smiling but then turned back to Ruby smiling.

"Well, what if she doesn't want to go with you?" Asked Nora stepping in front of Ruby. Tyrian stares for a moment with his lips scrunched up before answering.

"Well, I'll take her." Said Tyrian as Eddy stand in front of Ruby with his Swordfish out.

"Try it freak, and you'll be crying home to mommy." Threatened Eddy as Jaune as well stood next to Eddy.

"His threat level is five." Said Edinator taking another step forward.

"Five out of five?" Asked Tyrian smiling.

"Five out of ten." Said Edinator smirking.

"We're not going to let you do that." Said Jaune.

Tyrian closes his eyes and inhales through his teeth. His eyes slowly open, and he happily growls a single word with a dark grin.

"Good."

Delighted that they're willing to fight, Tyrian moves fast to attack Jaune from behind.

"Jaune!" Yelled Ren.

Ren deliberately shoots Jaune's shield so that the ricochet hits Tyrian. Tyrian covers his eyes with his arm and then cartwheels onto Jaune's shield, using his claw blades to spin in the air against it. Ruby steps in to face Tyrian on his descent, but he just kicks her to the side. She regains her ground by using Crescent Rose to steady herself. Jaune takes a swing with his sword at Tyrian, but he simply dodges and kicks him away as well. Eddy and Kevin run toward him in an attempt to subdue him, but as Eddy swung his Swordfish Tyrian jumped out of the way and dodged Kevin's shots. Jumping in between the two and doing a split kick to knock them both down. Rolf then sped in and used his Hammer to knocked Tyrian away and cause him to fly, only to jump off a nearby abandoned building and launch back at Rolf, grabbing Rolf by his shoulders and flipping as he tossed Rolf away.

His next move is to run toward Nora. From across the way, Ruby grins and shoots Nora with lightning Dust. It passes just over Tyrian's left shoulder, and he turns as he senses it. Nora gets knocked down when the bolt makes contact, dropping Magnhild in the process.

Mistaking the move for an error on Ruby's part, Tyrian gives Nora a baffled stare and laughs while the group simply watch and wait while Edinator gives a confused look. Unknowing of Nora's ability.

"Well, if that isn't ironic." Said Tyrian as he then senses something is up and loses his mirth. With a determined, satisfied grin, a now upright and supercharged Nora rushes Tyrian from behind, moving over his right shoulder and coming before him just in time to hit him with Magnhild. The blast from the contact has the others covering their eyes from the backwash of dust and air, Jaune actually taking cover behind his shield as Jonny charged in with his crescent spear. The air clears to reveal a perfectly fine Tyrian in a crouch, using his now unveiled scorpion tail to block Magnhild. He giggles and curls his fingers at Nora.

"Surprise." Said Tyrian as he kicks Nora twice in the face before leaping backward and upward onto a roof, leaving his coat behind.

"He's… a Faunus." Said Ren.

"What is this about? The White Fang? Roman Torchwick?" Asked Ruby.

"Plastic soldiers and pawns. My heart and body belong only to our goddess." Said Tyrian.

"...Hell are you talking about?" Asked Edinator.

"Cinder..." Whispered Ruby.

"Hmph, only in her wildest dreams." Said Tyrian as he leaps back into battle with his claw blades and new scorpion tale. But he collides in a struggle with Edinator as they struggle against one another.

"HA! My poison will flow through your veins!" Yelled Tyrian.

"I don't think you can poison metal!" Yelled Edinator as Tyrian jumped back as he was about to strike Edinator, but Edinator caught the strike as he pulled Tyrian in and kicked him away into a few barrels destroying them. But as Tyrian tried to get back up, Edinator was already over there as he grabbed Tyrian by the neck and savagely punched him several times in the face with his enhanced robotic strength.

Edinator soon threw Tyrain several feet away yet again as Tyrian was on the floor, trying to pick himself back up. But as he was half-way up Edinator grabbed him by the head with both of his hands and started to squeeze, crushing Tyrian's head. Tyrian cried out in pain as he used his weapons to shoot as Edinator and stab him with his scorpion tale, but with no effect. But as a last ditch effort, Tyrian used his claw blade to slash at Edinator's face as Tyrian jumps away.

As Tyrian looks back up, he giggled as he saw that Edinator was covering his eye.

"Hehehe... I was hoping to get the rose girls eye today! But I guess this is JUST AS GOOD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Tyrian evilly, until Edinator removed his hands to reveal we're his right eye used to be was a red robotic eye that was staring into Tyrian's black soul. Tyrian stared another moment in silence before he started to laugh again.

"Hahahaha! Beep! Bop! Boop!" Said Tyrian.

"What was that supposed to be?" Asked Edinator.

"That was robot for 'your dead!'" Yelled Tyrian as he lunged at Edinator yet again with his claw blades in hand as he was dashing around Edinator dodging each one of the cyborgs blows until he successfully knocked him down and Tyrian leaps back into the fray. He uses his tail to knock Crescent Rose down. Though surprised, Ruby doesn't lose her grip on it. The two both attack each other and miss until Tyrian kicks Ruby backward again.

Tyrian uses his tail to go after Ren before finally kicking him away and attacking Jaune next.

A crow flies determinedly toward the fray while Tyrian kicks Jaune back and then Nora, and then Ren returns for more only to leap away again. Kevin jumped in with his ratchets in their duel nightstick modes as he tried to beat Tyrian but was knocked back by Tyrians claw blades, Jonny ran in yet again with his crescent spear. Tyrian merely looks back and stabs at Jonny three times with his stinger, but Jonny blocked the hits with his spear until Tyrian just smacked the bald kid away with his tail. Without missing a beat, Tyrian lets Ren be and goes after Ruby again. In quick succession, he delivers a right hook to her face and a left blow to her torso, causing red shimmers on her Aura on her head and chest respectively. He turns and swings his tail to knock her back into the air. She flies back several feet and he rushes forward to meet her before she lands. While Ruby's still midair, he kicks her right in the abdomen, causing a large red shimmer over her abdomen and hips.

The incoming crow turns into Qrow who keeps running forward after landing.

Tyrian approaches Ruby on the ground and raises his stinger, his eyes turning dark purple. Nora, who is comforting a fallen Ren, and Jaune both look on in horror. Laughing, Tyrian is about to strike with his scorpion tail when Qrow bursts through a building and inserts himself between them, holding his weapon behind his back. There's a metallic noise as Tyrian's stinger hits against Qrow's weapon and clips into the blade. He lets out a nervous giggle of surprise while Ruby and Qrow make eye contact and smile at each other.

"Hey." Said Qrow looking at his niece as Edinator picks himself back up. But before anybody could do anything else, everyone heard the sounds of a airborne vehicle as they looked up to see an Atlasian Bullhead hovering above everyone before landing in front of them and opening up.

"The plot thickens..." Said Rolf as out of the ship arrives four newly advanced looking Atlasian Knights along with one new looking Paladin as all of them stood in front of everyone. The new looking Atlasian Knights were taller and visibly more heavily armored, each was carrying a advanced lazer minigun in one hand while holding a missile launcher in the other. The new looking Paladin was much cleaner looking, along with a better looking weapons array on it then the usual Paladin.

Only a few more seconds passed until a new person walked out of the ship as everyone had their eyes trained on him. It was a man wearing a white suit with a black shirt underneath, and a white tie. Along with a distinct black hat he was wearing on his head as he still walked forward and stopped in his tracks.

"The new Atlasian Knight-300's and the new Paladin-310 are both right off the shelves... Powerful enough to even take on the most skilled of Hunters..." Said the man.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Asked Eddy cautiously as this man looked over at Eddy with a deadpanned look and cold stare.

"My name is Double D, and I am simply here to-" But before this older man who claimed to be Double D could step forward and extend his hand...

 ** _(PEW!)_**

Double D flailed back as EKRJ and RNJR looked at Edinator who was holding his lazer rifle in it's lazer shotgun mode in his hands.

"NO! EDINATOR! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?" Yelled Eddy as they all looked back as this Double D... Who stood straight to reveal that his shoulder had multiple holes in it that went straight through his body along with his insides looking like a liquid metallic substance.

This Double D just gave a cold stare as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun as he aimed it at Eddy. Edinator quickly saw this as as he grabbed Eddy and turned around with Edinator protecting his younger counterpart.

 ** _(BANG!) (BANG!) (BANG!) (BANG!) (BANG!) (BANG!)_** ** _(BANG!) (BANG!) (BANG!)_**

Older Double D ran out of bullets as he released the clip and dug in his pocket for a new one. All the while everyone was staring in confusion, including Tyrian and Qrow. But that's when Qrow noticed that the gun the sock headed man was firing was Ironwood's gun.

"THAT'S JIMMY'S GUN!" Yelled Qrow as the older Double D didn't even look at him as Edinator shoved Eddy away as Edinator turned back around as he marched forward with his lazer shotgun as he fired, and the pump was automatic

 _ **(PEW!) (CHA! CHA!)**_

 _ **(PEW!) (CHA! CHA!)**_

 _ **(PEW!) (CHA! CHA!)**_

 _ **(PEW!) (CHA! CHA!)**_

 _ **(PEW!) (CHA! CHA!)**_

 _ **(PEW!) (CHA! CHA!)**_

 _ **(PEW!) (CHA! CHA!)**_

 _ **(PEW!) (CHA! CHA!)**_

After the last blast Double D fell to the floor as EKRJ and RNJR stared in horror and shock as Kevin asked.

"What the hell is GOING ON HERE!?" As Double D instantly healed his wounds and picked himself back up without a hint of emotion on his face.

"To be honest with you guys... I might not have been telling you the absolute truth." Said Edinator as older Double D threw his hands forward signaling the Knights and Paladin to train their weapons at the Edinator as he got into his battle position.

 **A/N: Chapters aren't always super easy to pop out, it still need to take time to write one and to make sure it doesn't have any problems. And to those of you who weren't trying to rush me (which is the large majority of you) I thank you. For those of you who weren't just posting "Where's 53?", I don't consider you pushy. Anyway, just one real quick thing. Since there are technically vampires now in the story, just know that they are much more like the 30 Days of Night vampires rather then the Twilight vampires... Just so none of you guy'll get the wrong idea.** **S** **o as always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	53. Punished

**A/N: This chapter take place during 'Punished'. Enjoy.**

Oscar sits on his bed in his room, reading a book by the light of a lantern.

"Oscar, supper's almost ready!" Yelled Oscar's aunt.

"What're we having?" Asked Oscar.

"Doesn't matter! You're eating it!" Yelled back Oscar's aunt.

"I never agreed to these terms!" Said Oscar jokingly.

"It's part of the "living under my roof" contract! Read the fine print, then come wash up!" Yelled back the boy's aunt as Oscar closes his book and stands up. He is walking toward the door when a voice resounds, causing him to pause.

"We have to leave." Said the disembodied voice of a man as Oscar continues forward, trying to ignore it.

"Oscar. Oscar!" Yelled the man. Oscar was about to grasp the door handle, but holds back.

"I've decided you're not real, so you might as well give up." Said Oscar.

"I understand how you're feeling. I went through the same panic and confusion." Said the voice as Oscar turns around and looks at an open book on the floor. He bends down and shuts it, talking aloud as he puts it and the one next to it away on a shelf.

"It's not real. It's not real. It's not real." Oscar tells himself over and over as he stands up and his reflection is visible in the window.

"I can assure you, you are perfectly sane." Assured the voice.

"I'm talking to a voice in my head." Said Oscar.

"I didn't say you were normal. I said you were sane." Said Ozpin as Oscar starts to leave his room again.

"There's quite a significant difference between-" The voice was interrupted.

"Shut up! You think this is funny? It's not." Yelled Oscar angrily.

"We are in complete agreement on that matter, I promise you. Believe me, I wish this weren't the case. But as I've told you, our Aura, our souls are combined." Said the voice as Oscar looks up at the ceiling without really focusing on anything but clearly showing his disgust.

"I'm done listening to you." Said Oscar.

"Have you ever been to Haven?" Asked the voice.

"I told you I'm not going, and I told you I'm done listening." Said Oscar.

"Do you think you could describe the headmaster's office?"

"No. Why would I know that? I've never seen-"

"Try. Right now."

"It's probably… It's…" Oscar's eyes widen and his face slackens. The visual pans around his head in a circle as he continues to speak.

"It's autumn-colored… with a large mahogany desk. There's a small table with chairs in a corner for guests, with a tea set that… I… I gave him." Oscar then realized that he refers to himself in the first person. He puts his hand to his head, disconcerted.

"Why did I say that? Why did I know that? Why did I say that?" Asked Oscar scared and confused. Oscar becomes increasingly bothered and he starts backing up, dropping his hand.

"Because I helped build that school, and the tea set was a gift to the man running it now." Said Ozpin as Oscar sits on his bed and holds his head, groaning.

"If you don't believe me, you can look it up. If I recall, your aunt has several books on Mistral downstairs. I'm certain you could find a picture in one of them." Said Ozpin as Oscar straightened up and lowered his hands.

"That… that's right, I must've seen it in a picture... *Sigh*"

"Oscar…" Said Ozpin as Oscar stands upright, tightening his fists at his sides and shouts.

"Stop talking to me!" Yelled Oscar.

"I have a grave responsibility to uphold. We both do." Said Ozpin as Oscar fell to his knees.

"I never agreed to anything." Said Oscar.

"No, you didn't. And neither did I, at first. But you do have an opportunity." Ozpin said.

"For what?"

"Greatness, hopefully. Greatness in knowing that, when the world needed help, you were the one to reach out your hand. It won't come without hardship, without sacrifice, but I know you don't want to live the rest of your life working as a farmhand in Mistral." Said Ozpin as Oscar placed his hands on his head with his eyes wide.

"So you just decided to read my thoughts?" Asked Oscar.

"I…well. They're our thoughts, now." Said Ozpin a bit awkwardly.

"Gah! Get out of my head!" Yelled Oscar as his aunt called again.

"Oscar! Supper time! I better see clean hands!" Oscar looks toward the door, but remains silently on the floor.

* * *

 **Atlas, Schnee Residence:** _Weiss' Room_

Weiss was sitting on her bed with her head bowed and her hands folded in her lap. Jacques paces in front of her.

"Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable." Said Weiss' father in a disappointed tone. Jacques suddenly stops, then turns and points at her.

"Do you have any idea what your stunt cost us?"

"I —" Weiss was cut off.

"And don't think I'm just talking about Lien here! Our reputation! Our… our…" Jacques sighs angrily and holds his head, unable to come up with the words to finish expressing the gravity of her mistake. Weiss waits for a moment before speaking.

"I want to leave." Said Weiss.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said I want to leave. I don't want to stay here anymore. I don't want to stay in Atlas anymore!" Clarified Weiss.

"Young lady, I don't give a damn about what you want! This isn't about you. This is about the Schnee family name and your apparent insistence on dragging it through the mud! This has to do with that delinquent piece of filth you've been hanging around with, hasn't it?" Asked Jacques angrily.

"Leave Eddy out of this!" Said Weiss firmly.

"Really now? You haven't made any form of contact with that trash, Weiss?" Asked Jacques as he walked over to Weiss' drawer beside her bed and started digging around in it, Weiss immediately got up as she tried to stop him.

"Hey! Stay out of my-" But Weiss was shoved back on the bed by Jacques with one hand.

"Be quiet, GIRL..." Said Jacques as he finally pulled out a folded note. He unfolded it as he looked at the context of it, as his scowl deepened.

"As I suspected, not only have you embarrassed the Schnee family name tonight with your meddling, but you have also disobeyed my direct ORDERS TO NOT HAVE ANY FORM OF CONTACT WITH THAT BOY AGAIN!" Yelled Jacques angrily as he looked at the letter again.

"Yes, he did contact me! And that's the exact reason that I hid it from you so you wouldn't destroy the last little bit of Eddy that I have left since I was taken! You have no right to stop me from contacting him!" Yelled Weiss as Jacques just glared at Weiss for a moment, before ripping the letter into dozens of little pieces as Weiss stared in shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"permanently severing your connection with that filthy scam artist for good. I've heard about what he's done at Beacon and how he would trick others out of their money like a common criminal! I'm not going to let that poison into the family, it was already disgraceful enough that you came in any sort of contact with him in the first place when you met that scum." Said

"I am only protecting the family, hopefully he is in prison by now." Said Jacques as Weiss got up and glared daggers at her father.

"You don't know Eddy! I've met him! And he showed me the type of selfless loving person he is! I love him, and he loves me! And he certainly doesn't want to be with me only for the reason of marrying into the Schnee name like you did!"

 _(Slap!)_

Jacques slaps Weiss hard on her left cheek, sending her head to the side as she gasps in reaction. She puts her hand on her cheek and turns to face her father, looking at him a little incredulously as she lowers her hand. He looks right back at her, unrepentant. When he begins speaking again, his voice suddenly sounds calm yet intimidating.

"This behavior of yours is incredibly disappointing. Clearly that scum has poisoned your mind beyond recovery. You couldn't possibly understand the lengths I've gone to in order to keep this family where it is. You think running off like your sister is going to make the Schnee name stronger? You're wrong. Siding with her only divides us."

"I'm not siding with anyone. I'm doing what I feel is right, and that does not include wasting my time up here…" Said Weiss as Jacques walks away, rolling his eyes as his daughter finishes her rant.

"...with these clueless people in Atlas. The Schnee family legacy isn't yours to leave. It's mine, and I'll do it as a Huntress." Said Weiss as Jacques stops and slowly turns to face her again. As he speaks, he moves to stand in front of his daughter, peering down upon her.

"No… you won't. You're not leaving Atlas. You're not to leave the manor grounds unless I specifically allow it. You are going to remain here, out of sight and out of trouble, until you and I come to an agreement on your future." Said Jacques.

"What?!" Yelled Weiss in disbelief.

"Your presupposition that you can simply have whatever it is you want is a clear sign of our failure as parents. But from now on, I'll be giving you the full attention you require, starting by keeping you where I can see you." With that, Jacques turns once more and walks away.

"You can't just keep me from leaving!" Yelled Weiss as again, Jacques stops and turns to look at her.

"I can, and the staff here will make sure of it." Said Jacques.

"So now I'm just your prisoner?!" Yelled Weiss.

"You are my daughter. You're a child, and children are grounded when they misbehave." Jacques walks away, and this time, he continues walking even while his daughter speaks.

"This is only going to make things worse, Father. People will ask questions! They'll want to know why the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company is suddenly nowhere to be found!" Her father stops in front of the door and faces her.

"Which is why you are no longer the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Weiss takes a step back, stunned.

"Excuse me?"

"Clearly, the trauma you endured at the fall of Beacon and hanging around with that low-life piece of trash has damaged you beyond repair. Which is why you've generally revoked your claim to the company and its earnings and passed it on to your brother Whitley." Weiss stares at Jacques, breathing heavily as she digests the news.

"It's time to wake up and face reality." Jacques turns and leaves. Through the open door, we see Whitley waiting and clearly having been eavesdropping. Jacques turns to the left without acknowledging his son.

Weiss takes a moment to deal with her emotions and then steps out into the hall with her fists clenched, calling out to her brother who is moving down the hallway in the opposite direction his father had gone.

"Whitley?!" Yelled Weiss.

"Yes, sister?" Asked Whitley as he turned around with a small smile on his face as his sister walked over to him with her arms crossed.

"Did you know about this?"

"About what?" Asked Whitley acting oblivious.

"You never liked Winter. You never liked me. But you've been nothing but supportive since the moment I came back."

"If being kind to my big sister is some sort of crime, then I suppose I'm guilty." Said Whitley as Weiss' eyes widen with realization.

"You wanted this to happen."

"It's foolish not to do as Father asks." As he speaks, he leans forward, his feigned innocent smile changing into a threatening and angry expression. Weiss stares with a look of hurt and betrayal.

"I can't believe you." Said Weiss in disbelief.

"Don't worry, Weiss. The Schnee family name is in good hands." Whitley turns and walks away, Weiss staring after him.

Weiss returns to her room, collapses face down across her bed and cries. Two airships fly past the window. A second or two later Weiss lifts her head and tightens her fist, a determined look in her eyes.

She walks to the window and pulls the curtains shut. She moves her bed over several feet, pushes a desk and kicks aside a low glass bench at the foot of her bed. A wide shot shows the furniture askew. A cushioned stool is on its side on the floor, and a long white box marked with the Schnee snowflake symbol rests on her vanity. She approaches the box and opens it to reveal Myrtenaster and Dust vials inside. She lifts her weapon and poses with the blade held vertically in front of her face.

* * *

Tyrian pulls his tail back. Qrow turns around, swinging his weapon and holding at the ready by his side.

"As I live and breathe, Qrow Branwen. A true Huntsman has entered the fray!" Said Tyrian as he looked over and looked at liquid metal man and his mechs fighting the robot covered in fake human skin.

"Hmm, this is an odd day indeed... But, as long as those two soulless plastic soldiers don't get in the way... I don't care..." Said Tyrian turning back to Qrow as Ruby gets up and sets Crescent Rose on its end. Qrow glances back at her.

"I don't know, this guy's weird." Said Ruby as back with Edinator, EKRJ and Double D and his mechs, this Double D sprints forward as Edinator turns his lazer rifle shotgun into its rapid fire mode as he was punching dozens of holes through this liquid metal Double D without slowing down.

That's when Double D sprinted up to Edinator and put his arms together to form a long blade as almost everyone looked in shock as Edinator grabbed the blade with his bare hands as he struggled against his ex-friends force.

"You betrayed me, you were too stubborn to see how we could've won... And now, everyone is dead..." Said this Double D as the two were still struggling against each other's force, but Edinator let go of the blade with one hand and grabbed his rifle that he had on his back as he pulled it in front of Double D and aimed it at his face.

"I didn't betray you! You betrayed yourself!"

 _ **(PEW!)**_

Double D stumbled back as two the main groups horror, Double D's head was split in two as inhuman moans could be heard from him, with the visible insides of his split head being metallic.

Edinator looked at Qrow as Qrow looked back at Edinator.

"Look, we don't know each other. But we're both here to protect the kids... You take care of that psycho, and I'll take care of this psycho... Okay?" Asked Edinartor as Qrow looked at him unsure for a second, before nodding and turning back to Tyrian.

"Look, pal, I'm not sure who you are, but you need to leave my niece alone."

"Why, friend, my name is Tyrian. And I'm afraid that is not possible. My assignment from Her Grace was to retrieve this young girl. So, that is what I must do. One does not upset the Queen."

"Queen?" Asked Ruby.

"Salem." Said Qrow.

"Who?" Asked Ruby confused.

"Hmm, I think we've had enough talk now, don't you?" Said Tyrian giggling as he assumes a crouching position. But before Tyrian could attack, Qrow held out his hand stopping Tyrian.

"Do you know what they call a herd of crows?" Asked Qrow.

"Hehehe, I don't know. What do you call a heard of crows?"

"A MURDER!" Roared Qrow as Tyrian rushes Qrow as the two fight. A roof gets damaged and Tyrian uses the bullet capability in the gloves of his wrist blades. Ren and Nora join in, but Tyrian easily gets them away. He moves to chase them, but Qrow intervenes.

"Don't come closer!" Yelled Qrow as the two men continue to fight.

"Fine!" Yelled Ruby as she takes Crescent Rose to the top of a building and waits for an opening to shoot Tyrian. However, both he and Qrow move too fast for her to get a clear shot.

But back with the others Double D fully healed as he dashed over to Edinator and grabbed his gun. Both of them stared at each other without emotion as each one struggled with the gun pushing each other back. Double D succeeded in pushing Edinator back onto an abandoned house smashing the wall, then Edinator pushed Double D back into another house as he smashed his former friend into the wall. But as they struggled back on the middle of the road, Double D tightens his hold on Edinator's gun as he spins around and lets go with Edinator being tossed through another wall of an abandoned house.

But only a few seconds passed before Edinator picked himself back up and walked through the broken hole in the wall unphased as he stared Double D down. He reached into his coat pocket as he pulled out a pair of sunglasses putting them on and blocking the view of Edinator's red robotic eye. But, he reached into his jacket once more as he pulled out what looked like to be pellets as he tossed them on the ground blocking his view with smoke. But as the smoke quickly cleared, he was nowhere to be seen. Double D looked into the rest of the abandoned city as he knew that Edinator wanted to take the fight elsewhere. Double D looked at the Atlasean Knight-300's as he gestured his hand as all of them walked into the city ready to hunt down Edinator. But the Paladin didn't even leave as it stayed behind and stared down EKRJ. This robot wasn't going to help that liquid metal version of Double D find the robot version of Eddy... He was going to kill the kids.

Ren, Nora, and Jaune looked back as Ruby aimed her sniper at the robot. But EKRJ turned to them real quick and yelled.

"We got this bucket of bolts! You guys focus on scorpion boy and your uncle!" Yelled Eddy as they all nodded and Ruby turned her sniper back to the fighting Qrow and Tyrian. EKRJ turned their sights back to the robot as it started to walk towards them.

"Alright guys, this thing was already hard enough to kill even with me, Ed, Double D, and all of RWBY fighting against them... And this is a newer, tougher model." Said Eddy as the Paladin took another step closer. As they were trying to think up a plan, Jonny turned his head to Plank like he heard something from the piece of wood.

"Really, buddy? Okay, I'll tell them!" Said Jonny as he turned to the rest of his team. "Hey guys! Plank has an idea! Have you guys seen 'Return of the Jedi?'" Asked Jonny.

"Not the time Baldy..." Said Kevin.

"No! I mean, that scene with the giant walkers on the snow planet Hoth! When they tied up their legs!" Said Jonny as the rest of his team turned to face him, finally understanding what he was talking about.

Back deeper within the abandoned village, the Atlasean Knight-300's were looking around with Double D with their targeting systems online. They all split up as they were walking down the abandoned streets and walked past the abandoned buildings as well. One was walking down the street searching for the target as it stopped as it was walking down an alleyway. It stopped as it looked down the alleyway as it detected something else on the other side of the alleyway... Only to see another Atlasean Knight-300 staring back with it's minigun pointed at him. The two robots lowered their guns as they started to look around again, but out of nowhere from behind one of the Atlasean Knights popped out the Edinator as with his superior strength ripped his hand through the chest of the Knight then ripped his other hand through the robots head as he threw it to the ground with the other Knight turning back.

Before the other Knight opened fired, Edinator tore the arm off of the Knight he disabled and aimed the minigun still in it's hand at the functional robot as the two started to open fire on each other with a...

 ** _(Dhak! Dhak! Dhak! Dhak! Dhuck! Dhuck! Dhuck! Dhadak! Dhadak!)_**

But the superior model won as the Atlasean Knight-300 fell to it's knees and went off-line from the hundreds of bullet holes glazed across his body. Edinator dropped the severed arm and the smoking minigun with a _(Clang!)._ Edinator turned his head away as he walked down the abandoned streets once more. But, his sencors indicated that there was an odd vibration pattern in the ground that was growing closer and closer to him. Edinator kept alert as he took several careful steps backwards. But before he knew it, a metallic hand ripped out from the ground and grabbed his ankle. Before Edinator could react however, the entire elongated arm extended out of the ground as it started to thrash Edinator around as it thrashed Edinator through several of the abandoned buildings until it let go as the force propelled Edinator in an abandoned house as wooden beams and broken bits of the building fell on him.

From the hole the liquid metallic hand originated from, retreated back in as a puddle of the liquid metal seeped out of the hole and morphed into a humanoid figure. As Edinator was lying in the broken house, he started to push himself back up as he saw an Atlasean Knight-300 standing over him as it reached down, grabbing Edinator by the shirt and tossing him through another intact wall of the building as Edinator was sprawled out on the street. Edinator quickly picked himself back up as the Atlasean Knight-300 ran though the demolished wall it caused as it walked towards Eddy already firing it's minigun at him. Edinator held his arms up to block the gunfire, but the Knight wasn't done yet as within it's other hand it fired a grenade straight at Edinator as the explosive collided with Edinator's blocking arms.

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

As the grenade did nothing but burn away more of Edinators false flesh and revealing more of his robotic skeleton.

"OH, COME ON! THOSE WOUND JUST HEALED!"

But it didn't take long as Edinator charged towards the Knight 300 series as he kicked it back and started whaling on it. Heavily denting the robot as the machine fought back with a headbutt and constant machine gun fire to the face. But unlike the 300's previous brethren model's, this 300's model was advanced with quicker reaction time and logs on hand-to-hand combat and all types of weaponry. But as the machine started to punch back, Edinator stiffened his head and kept it straight as the Knight started damaging it's own hand punching the highly advanced cyborg. It stopped and took a step back before running at him again with the same fist as before flying at his face... Only to shatter once it made contact with his head. The robot quickly aimed it's grenade launcher at Edinator's face in an attempt to destroy him, but Edinator simply ripped his arm off as he kicked the robot back, as the Knight looked back up from being knocked on the ground Edinator aimed the missile launcher at the Knights face and blew it up into smithereens.

"Brute strength to win a fight as always I see..." Said a familiar voice from behind Edinator as he turned around only to be knocked back as he flew into a wall.

As Edinator picked himself back up he saw the person who hit him was Double D and his camouflage turned off. Edinator picked himself back up as he glared at his former friend.

"Better then using pure RUTHLESSNESS to win any fight..." Said Edinator angrily.

"It's the only TRUE way to fight. Compassion and weak flesh holds humans back from truly winning a fight..." Said Double D walking closer.

"Just like when you captured random people to try turning them into robots and taking their emotions away like that? One of your twisted and whack experiments as always?" Asked Edinator angrily.

"Every time humanity has faced a crisis and have almost died... They have come back stronger with the use of technology, this is only the next step in evolution..." Said Double D turning his hands into knives.

"And how much blood are you willing to spill to let that happen?!" Asked Edinator angrily as he walked up to his former friend.

"Enough..." Said Double D as he started slashing Edinator with his blades. But luckily for Edinator those blades still weren't strong enough to cut through his inner metallic shell as he simply started punching back with powerful blows. Powerful enough to start punching parts of his liquid metallic parts off as he stumbled back a bit, but quickly retaliated with more powerful and more vicious strikes with his blade arms as he actually started to scratch Edinator's internal shell.

But Edinator grabbed Double D and tossed him through another nearby abandoned house. Double D simply reformed as he stood back up and looked at Eddy, quickly dashing over to him as he transformed his hands into spiked gauntlets as he started pummeling him, without Edinator even getting a real chance to dodged or block. But it didn't take long until Edinator got ahold of himself and caught one of the incoming punches. He then punched Double D's head only resulting in the fist going right though as Double D shapeshifted into a metallic blob again with his previous head forming where his head used to be and growing a new head as he struggled with the Edinator, only to spin him around and toss him to another side of the street through a cinderblock wall.

Edinator only laid there for a minute until he flipped back on his back to see Double D standing over him with his arms fused together and morphed into a massive blue lazer as it was charging up, only for Edinator to kick it into the sky and the concentrated powerful beam of energy to go souring through the sky. As the beam ended, Edinator quickly picked himself back up as he kicked Double D through a part of the undamaged cinderblock wall he was tossed through.

"So what now? Are you just making up new powers on the spot? That sounds pretty unfair." Said Edinator as Double D quickly formed into liquid metal and formed himself standing up in less then a second.

"Don't you remember anything about this advanced model Eddy? It doesn't just take the forms of anyone or anything I touch... But also any type of technology that I come in contact with. The only reason I don't imitate you is because the model you transferred your mind over to was an outdated relic from a dead Earth..." Said Double D walking forward.

"That 'dead Earth' was our home!" Yelled Eddy as he quickly pulled out his axe and stabbed it right through Double D's chest, only for Double D to look down at his wound in annoyance.

"What did you really think THAT was going to do to me?..." Asked Double D as his body suddenly started to transform into a new thick armored form. He punched Eddy again sending him several feet across the ground as Double D slowly walked over to him, in that armored form, with the axe still implanted in his chest. Eddy quickly picked himself up as he laid down a flurry of punches only to come to little to no effect as Double D placed both his hands on Edinator's head as he started to apply pressure with his new physically superior body. Edinator wasn't strong enough to break free as he struggled. Only to then reach his hand down to his axe that was still in Double D's chest, grab the handle and do several motions of his hand while on the handle as the blade of the weapon in Double D's chest started to heat up to 5,000 degrees as it started to burn Double D's chest cavity.

 _ **(HISSSSSS...)**_

Double D looked down in panic only for Edinator to take advantage of this distraction, head-butting his ex-friend as he activated his lethal joy buzzer and grabbed Double D's neck and shocking his metallic body with several thousand volts of electricity.

 _ **(ZAP!)**_

Double D immediately tried to get a better grip on Edinator despite the burning axe in his chest, only for Edinator to smack Double D's face. And after his hand was removed it was revealed to be a explosive device as it started beeping. Edinator quickly jumped backwards as the device exploded.

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

Edinator soon dashed forward again as he punched Double D so hard that he flew back several feet to where they originally were. Double D quickly picked himself up only to see Edinator standing right in front of him smiling and pulling his fist back to charge up for a powerful punch. Edinator soon punched Double D so hard that he went flying upwards through the building he was punched into as he smashed through three floors on the way up until he smashed through the roof and flew through the roof tiles of another nearby taller house as he finally flew upwards free of houses... Only to fly though the top of an abandoned clock tower only to land on the top of small mountain.

Edinator quickly followed climbing up the mountain until he made his way to the top and smiled down at his damaged ex-friend.

"Not so much of a outdated relic now, am I Sockhead?" Asked Edinator smiling as Double D picked himself back up and ready for the next round.

Meanwhile, back with everybody else Qrow and Tyrian were still fighting as Ruby was trying to get a better aim and EKRJ were luring the advanced Paladin into a trap. EKRJ surrounded the robot as they were constantly running around the machine as they were yelling gaining its attention so it's attention would be split and be distracted.

"Hey! Over here you buckets of bolts!" Yelled Jonny as the Paladin turned to him and set it's machine guns at him, only for Plank to morph into a thick wooden shield blocking the hail of bullets as Rolf jumped up from behind the monster and bashed it in the back with his hammer, only for Eddy to come up from the side and slash the machine with his Swordfish. But before the machine could even have enough time to fight back, Kevin yelled out.

"NOW BIKE!" As the futuristic motorcycle rode in out of nowhere as it activated it's missile targeting systems as it launched two missiles at the Paladin stunning it even further as Bike got closer as it launched a harpoon as it grabbed ahold of the Paladin's leg as the Bike started riding around the Paladin as the Paladin's legs started to get tied up. Another few seconds passed until the Paladin's legs were completely wrapped up.

The Paladin tried to struggled to get free as the Bike was creating a cloud of dust trying to cause the Paladin to fall over from the imbalance of having it's legs wrapped up. But soon Eddy, Rolf, Kevin, and Jonny would grab ahold of the steel rope as they started to pull with all their might.

"MAY SHOWER SCUM DEVOUR YOUR HEAD!" Yelled Rolf the machine fell over on it's side as it struggled to pick itself back up. But it didn't get the chance as Rolf and Eddy ran up to it as they jumped on the Paladin's back and started whacking it with their weapons. Eddy slicing away at the hull of the robot while Rolf was bashing away at the hull with his mighty hammer. But the robot just started to pick itself up again as it successfully knocked Rolf and Eddy off as it started to pick itself back up.

It quickly used a plasma cutter tool on it's leg to cut right through the cable and free it's legs.

"What now!?' Asked Kevin as Eddy started rubbing his chin.

"Hmm... What about freezing it's circuits solid?" Suggested Eddy.

"Okay, but how are we gonna do it?" Asked Jonny.

"Jonny, Kevin, you guys try and take out its arms and as many of it's weapons as you can. Then try and hold it still." Said Eddy turning to Rolf.

"Rolf, when Squirrel Boy and ShovelChin are holding that thing still you tear off that metal hull on it's back so I can come in with my Ice Dust and freeze if from the inside!" Said Eddy smiling.

"Good idea, three haired Ed-Boy! Rolf shall go along!" Said Rolf as a second passed before Jonny and Kevin dashed at the robot with Kevin wielding his ratchet pistols and Jonny wielding his crescent spear. The robot saw both of them as it aimed it's guns and missiles at the two as it fired. Jonny and Kevin dodged the bullets and incoming heat seeking missiles, jumping out of the missiles ways.

The two eventually got close enough as Jonny got on the right side and Kevin on the left as they were thrashing at the weapons and arms of the robot. The Paladin saw this as it transformed it's hands into giant buzz saws as Kevin and Jonny jumped away from the Paladin's attack with surprise.

"That's new!" Said Jonny as he and Kevin still dodged the blows of the machine. But Jonny and Kevin didn't let the saws stop them as they still assaulted the shoulder mounted weapons and the arms.

Soon enough, Kevin shot right through the wiring connecting the missile launcher connected to the Paladin's shoulder as he tore it off and jumped back as he carried the missile launcher and started to fire.

 _ **(PEWSH!) (BOOM!) (BOOM!)**_

In no time the arm fell off as the Paladin knocked Jonny away with it's remaining arm as Jonny smashed through an abandoned wheel barrel.

"Jonny! Are you alright?" Asked Kevin.

"Yeah, just fine!" Said Jonny picking himself back up as he looked over and saw the severed buzz saw arm on the ground, Jonny smiled as he looked over at his pal, Plank.

"You thinking what I'm thinking buddy?" Asked Jonny happily.

Back with Kevin the Paladin knocked him to the ground as it hovered it's remaining buzz saw arm over Kevin's face. But before the war machine could cut Kevin in two, the Paladins sensors indicated a new threat speeding towards him. As the Paladin looked back it saw Jonny speed towards him with the functional severed buzz saw arm in his hand as he swung it cutting through the Paladin's remaining arm, as it fell down to the ground.

"Good job!" Yelled Kevin as he and Jonny went back to assaulting the machine with several more blows, subduing it.

"ROLF SHALL TEAR YOU TO SUNDERS MACHINE WHERE IT CAME FROM I DON'T KNOW!" Yelled Rolf charging in from behind the Paladin as he viciously strike the machine several times as giant dents in the armor started to appear. Without hesitation, Rolf jammed the end of his hammer into the dents of the armor as he started to push, pealing the armor off of the Paladin as the pieces of armor hit the floor.

"HEY! ! YOU NEED TO CHILL OUT!" Yelled Eddy jumping off of an abandoned house that he was standing on as he quickly loaded up his Swordfish with an Ice Dust round as he aimed it at the open circuitry of the machine, firing away as the ice Dust froze the circuits and freezing the war machine from the inside out.

As Eddy landed and the robot's insides were almost completely frozen Rolf came barreling in with his Hammer of Discipline as he bashed the frozen Paladin severally damaging it. Only to do it again, and again, and again until the final blow shattered 50% of the frozen machine as it stopped moving and started to immediately shut down.

Back with Tyrian and Qrow as they were still fighting, too fast for Ruby to get a good sniper shot at them. Tyrian manages to uses his tail to disarm Qrow. This slows things down enough for Ruby to repeatedly shoot at him from the roof, but Tyrian just deflects each with his tail.

Qrow switches to punching Tyrian in face. With a final kick, he is successful enough to beat Tyrian down and casually move to retrieve his weapon from where it embedded in a wall. Tyrian waits until Qrow has his back turned before striking, but Qrow merely leaps on top of his own weapon and activates its scythe mode. The two continue to battle, their fight taking them to a roof top. They appear evenly matched until Tyrian descends into the building and uses his tail to drag Qrow down, too.

This is enough to make Ruby decide to no longer stay back. Just as she reaches the building, Qrow comes out through a wall, his body and his weapon bouncing. The weapon lands with its blade in the ground, and Qrow perches atop it. Red flickers of damaged Aura move over his body twice. EKRJ turns around and notices the fight as they dash and stand next to the rest of RNJR's side.

Tyrian comes out of the floating dust and grime inside the building, purple flickers moving across his body. As the two begin to strike again, Ruby jumps in between and deflects Tyrian's blades with Crescent Rose.

"Ruby!" Yelled Jaune as he tries to run in and assist Ruby but Ren holds Jaune back from moving forward.

"Be careful!" Yelled Eddy, carefully waiting until he sees and opening to attack Tyrian.

"Do you wish to be taken?" Asked Tyrian.

"No! But I won't stand by and watch someone get hurt!" Yelled Ruby as both Qrow and Ruby move in to attack Tyrian and the three clash. His eyes purple again, Tyrian almost gets her with his stinger, but Qrow blocks it.

"Ruby! What did I say?! Get back!" Yelled Qrow.

"This is my fight, too!" Yelled Ruby as she attacks Tyrian while he's still locked blade-to-blade with Qrow, but his legs arch away from the swing of Crescent Rose.

"No, it's not that. It's—" But Qrow didn't get the chance to finish as Ruby attacks again, and Tyrian moves to her.

He flips and sends her back with a two-footed kick. She slides closer to the building and gains her ground, but the wooden beams near the roof have been shaken up too much and a heavy one breaks and descends upon her. Qrow slices it in half so it falls in pieces to either side of Ruby without touching her. She smiles at him in gratitude and affection, and he raises his head from his stance to look at her, only to gasp in pain as he is immediately cut in the abdomen by Tyrian's stinger.

Meanwhile back with Edinator and the D-1000, Double D walked over to Edinator with the burning axe still in his chest, this time being completely unarmored. Edinator dashes over to his opponent as he grabs his burning axe and rips it out of his opponent. But as Edinator looks at his opponent again he is smacked back by a metal hammer, quickly picking himself back up as he saw Double D lash out a metallic tentacle at Edinator wrapping it around his ankle. But Edinator quickly turned his axe up to around 6,000 degrees as he sliced through the tentacle easily. Soon Double D tried to lay down a onslaught of razor sharp and strong metallic tentacles at Edinator but Edinator managed to slice them to pieces as the scattered remains quickly turned into their liquid metal forms and returned to their master.

"Can't take the heat?" Asked Edinator as he dashed over to Double D head-butting him, damaging Double D's head revealing more of his metallic inners as Edinator laid down a few vicious punches before grabbing ahold of his burning axe with both hands as he started to chop up Double D into pieces with a flurry of several strikes as arms, fingers, legs, torso, and head started to fly off and fall at several areas.

But like before, Double D reassembled himself at in alarming speed quickly forming back into his original figure. Edinator dashed over to him again with burning axe, until Double D held the axe back by his handle as he transformed his free hand into a large metallic hammer smashing Edinator in the face several times with several painful _(Cling!)_ sounds, then quickly turning his hammer arm into a lazer rifle similar to the ones Atlasean soldiers carried and started firing away at Edinator to little effect. Then quickly transforming it into a minigun with much more effectiveness as he fired at Edinator making him stumble back a few steps until Double D turned his hand into a hammer again and smashed Edinator in the face sending him into a dead tree.

Double D started to slowly walk towards him as Edinator shook his dizziness away as he looked at the dead tree he was thrown against. Without any hesitation Edinator grabbed the sides of the tree as he ripped it out of the ground and swung it at Double D breaking the top half off and creating horrible and messy slashes from the broken sharp tree branches across Double D, showing his metallic inners yet again. But still being unphased. Edinator kicked Double D back as he swung the tree at him again making him turn around as Edinator lifted what was left of the tree above the advanced robots head and smashed him into a puddle. But as always, the puddle quickly reformed back into Double D as he kicked Edinator back as he slid across the dirt ground and Double D slowly walked over to his ex-friend.

"You should have joined me Eddy... It didn't half to be this way." Said Double D with little emotion as Edinator picked himself back up and looked at his ex-friend as well.

"Your right... It didn't." Edinator swung his fist at Double D, only for the mad scientist to catch it and transforming his other hand spiked and heavily armored as he upper cut Edinator into the air and felling back down the mountain.

As Edinator flew down he fell into a extremely steep cave that was filled with sharp and thick shards of diamond Dust. Edinator accidentally smashed his head against a very thick one until he started tumbling down the thick cave smashing through the crystal shards of Dust diamond until hitting a wall and smashing through it as well as he flew in the air and fell on the abandoned streets of Oniyuri. Edinator put his hands on the stone foot path as he managed to pick himself up, and look over at the rest of his group to see how they were doing. Only to see Qrow being slashed across the abdominal area by the lunatic Tyrian.

Tyrian chuckles while everyone but Ruby takes a beat from the unexpectedness of it. She, however, immediately cuts off the stinger from the rest of Tyrian's tail. It bounces, spurting purple liquid, to the ground. Tyrian reels back and cries out from the pain. Standing, he whirls to face Ruby, infuriated.

"You bitch!" Yelled Tyrian in pain as he was about to lunge out and attack with one of his claw blades, his hand was caught in mid-air. As Tyrian looked over, he saw the metal man in false flesh that he fought before, as Tyrian's fist was in the man's hand as Edinator was glaring down at him with a look of venom.

"What the-!? Let go of me!" Hissed Tyrian.

"Not a very nice thing to call a lady..." Said Edinator as started to crush Tyrian's hand with inhuman strength as he started to pop and break bones.

 _(Crack!) (Snap!) (Pop!)_

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Tyrian struggling against the Edinator's overpowering strength as Tyrian struggled. Until Edinator finally let go and Tyrian jumped back, holding his mangled hand with parts of the hand feeling like pulverized jelly while his fingers were bent in the wrong directions and became non-functional.

"My hand! You bastard!" Yelled Tyrian angrily turning to Edinator who looked at the lunatic unsympathetically.

"Yeah, and I would recommend crying back home to your goddess or whatever you call her, with your severed tail in between your legs as a reminder to NEVER come back EVER again! Or I will do MUCH worse then break your hand you lunatic!" Yelled Edinator as Tyrian takes a few awkward steps, not engaging.

"She'll forgive you." Tyrian told himself quietly as he turned around and ran away. Qrow, who had still been upright with his weapon at the ready, collapses to one knee and clutches at the wound, panting heavily.

"Uncle Qrow! Are you okay?" Asked Ruby as she dashed to her uncles side.

"I'll be fine. He just grazed me." Said Qrow as the rest of the group gathered around him and Ruby.

"Are you serious!? Didn't that guy have a scorpion tail? Aren't scorpions poisonous?" Asked Eddy as Qrow angrily turned to him and said.

"I said; I'm fine!" Qrow pulls his shaking hand away to show the blood on it.

"Who was that guy?" Asked Nora.

"Umm... I think we have ANOTHER guy to deal with..." Said Jonny as everyone looked over to see adult Double D slowly walking over to them. Edinator gave an angered and annoyed look, being tired of fighting. He pulled out an freezing grenade, pulling the pin and rolling it on the ground towards him. Until it exploded covering Double D in a white cloud of frost, but as the frost subsided, Double D was still standing there, but completely covered in frost himself. Qrow looked at Edinator and said.

"Whatever you threw didn't work! He's still up!"

"Give it a minute..." Said Edinator as Double D started walking towards the group. Only to move slower and slower as his body was becoming more stiff and making cracking noises as he was walking. It wasn't until Double D's right leg was completely frozen. He looked down as he tried to move it only breaking his foot off as he was still trying to make it to the group. Only to have his left leg break off and fall on his hands and knees. He tried to pick himself back up, but still couldn't move due to his body freezing solid.

But as he tried to set himself back up, his hand broke off as he scared at the stub of his hand in surprise, turning his head back to everyone. Edinator reached into his pocket as he pulled out his lazer pistol and aimed it at his monster of an ex-friend.

"Hasta La Vista... Baby."

 _(Pew!)_

Double D then shattered into millions of little pieces as Edinator put his lazer pistol away as everyone looked on in surprise, shock, and fear... Until.

"What the heck is going on!?" Yelled Jonny.

"Was THAT really Double Dork!?" Asked Kevin.

"Why was Double D a liquid metal monster!?" Asked Eddy.

"But what about Qrow!? How did you get here?" Asked Ren.

"Why are people after Ruby? And Eddy?" Asked Jaune.

"Uncle Qrow? What's going on?" Asked Ruby.

"And YOU! I want to know what's going on RIGHT NOW!" Yelled Eddy turning to his alternate universe self.

"Yeah... And I'd like to know how that THING got ahold of Jimmy's gun. Is he dead?" Asked Qrow as Edinator stood there for another moment, before taking a deep breath.

"I guess I'm gonna have to tell a little story..." Said Edinator as he turned to Qrow.

"But after you..." Said Edinator, Qrow sighed, still clutching his abdomen as he started to speak.

"What's your favorite fairy tale?..."

 **A/N: I see that you guys have been giving me suggestions like crazy, very highly appreciated whenever you guys comment at all. I read each one of them and I try my best to consider each one. But JESUS CHRIST you guys have went absolutely NUTS with the Double D and Blake scenes, not to say that I don't appreciate any of it but JESUS guys, there are other things going on in the story then just Blake and Double D. I'm not telling you to stop giving me suggestions, send as many as you want, if you want to send ones of Blake and Double D growing closer together that's fine. I'm just asking to try and think of other suggestions if you can.** **S** **o as always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	54. You Deserve An Explanation

**A/N: This chapter take place during 'A Much Needed Talk'. I'd like to thank ShoRyuKen,** **RomanReignsFan01,** **and Ninjawarrior08 for their suggestions in this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **The Woods:**

Around a campfire, Ruby, Eddy, Qrow, Edinator, Jaune, Rolf, Jonny, Ren, Kevin, and Nora sit on seven logs positioned in a heptagon. Another few moments of silent pass until Qrow spoke up.

"Really? No questions?" Asked Qrow after taking a sip from his flask.

"Of course we have questions. This is just… a lot to take in." Said Jaune.

"*Sigh* Sure, of course." Said Qrow.

"I gotta say... This world has new surprises around every corner..." Said Edinator giving a small smirk.

"You mean like how you forgot to tell us you were being chased by a homicidal version of Double D?" Asked Kevin angrily.

"I said, I'll tell you when bird boy is done with HIS story... Then I'll tell you mine." Said Edinator as the kids glared at him, and Qrow just looked over at him. Until everyone turned their attention back to Qrow.

"So these… Maidens… They're powerful fighters that don't need Dust to use magic." Said Ruby.

"Yeah." Said Qrow.

"What about the old man who gave them their powers?... Is there anything you know about him?" Asked Rolf.

"The story is very old, we actually tried to see if we could find any record of the old man. Decedents or even where his remains were buried to see if we could find out more about those powers, see if it could possibly be passed down or even some of it still in the remains... But as always, we came up with ZILTCH." Said Qrow.

"And there are four of them?" Asked Nora.

"Yup. Always." Said Qrow.

"Which means that, whenever one of them dies, the power transfers to someone - a female - that they cared about?" Asked Ren.

"Whoever was in their thoughts last. Important distinction. Best option is someone we can trust. Regardless, their souls become combined, in a way." Said Qrow.

"You know, I know this might sound bad but... Did you ever think about just finding the maidens and just trying to keep them completely safe yourselves? Give them security and a good place to stay just incase some nutjob wants to take their powers for their own... Kinda like what that that red dress wearing loon did..." Said Kevin.

"Like what Ozi said, we still gotta keep this secret. Besides it's already hard enough to track them whenever they die and the power is transferred to someone else. If we try to put them in some sort of safehouse, there could still be a way for terrorist groups like the White Fang or wannabe conquerors who'll sneak in and steal the power away." Said Qrow taking another sip of his flask.

"And that's what you were trying to do to Pyrrha... the night the tower fell. You were trying to turn her into one of them." Said Jaune angrily.

"The previous Fall Maiden, Amber, had been attacked. She was young, inexperienced. And her assailant, who we now know is Cinder, somehow managed to steal some of her power, but not all of it. We were afraid that if we didn't do something, the rest would go to her as well." Said Qrow honestly.

"Ha... You picked an innocent young girl who was still learning how to become this "Huntress" instead of just finding a fully trained "Huntress" who's willing to take the job in the first place? Are we using children as soldiers now?" Asked Edinator as he was looking at his mechanical hand that was almost fully healed and covered in flesh.

"We had to act fast. Cinder already took half the power, we never saw anything like that before. And Pyrrha was the most skilled Huntress we could think of, We had to act fast before she would return to take the rest." Said Qrow.

"I don't know what you and your little club were thinking at the time, but you took all the wrong steps in trying to stop Cinder from coming back... I may not be from this world, but I have had over a decade of experience when fighting in a war... Or fighting against a genuine monster, your enemy will use every dirty tactic in the book and do whatever they can to get what they want... If you just found a better place to put this "Maiden" then directly under the school, maybe that school you were trying to protect would still be standing..." Said Edinator as Qrow glared at him angrily.

"You walking on eggshells buddy, I'd suggest you be careful with the next thing you decide to say..." Said Qrow.

"Anything like what you guys told me what happened to that school is definitely tragic... But, it doesn't hurt to learn from your mistakes. And make sure something like this doesn't happen again..." Said Ediantor, as Qrow turned his angry gaze away from the cyborg.

"So you forced it on Pyrrha." Said Jaune.

"We didn't force anything. We explained the situation and gave her the choice, and she chose. You were there, you heard her." Said Qrow as Jaune hangs his head for a brief moment before getting up and walking several feet away from group. Qrow and Edinator watches him go.

"That guy, Tyrian - why was he after me?" Asked Ruby.

"*Sigh*... Well, you definitely painted a target on your back with what you did at Beacon. I told you having silver eyes is a rare trait. And the fact that you were able to use them seems to have upset some very powerful people. Not many people know about the silver eyes. Those that do aren't very happy that one has surfaced. That's why I've been keeping an eye on you in order to make sure you were safe. All of you." Said Qrow.

"Well, then, why not just travel with us? It seems like that would've been way easier." Said Ruby as Jaune answers her loudly enough to be heard, but with his back still turned to everyone.

"He was using you as bait." Said Jaune.

"Look, I wouldn't put it like that - it's complicated." Said Qrow.

"What is all of this? Ruby's being hunted, the schools are being attacked, all for what?! What is the point of all of this?! Will you just tell us what's going on?!" Yelled Jaune turning back to Qrow as he stares at him, then slouches over with a sigh.

"Would you sit down? You're stressin' me out, 'kid." Said Qrow as Jaune sits back down on his log and crosses his arms. Qrow starts to take another swig, but changes his mind before the flask reaches his lips.

"Not many people are super religious these days." Qrow caps and sets the flask down.

"This world's been around for a long time, long enough that people have created dozens of gods. But if you believe Ozpin, two of them are actually real."

"They were two brothers. The older sibling, the god of light, found joy in creating forces of life. Meanwhile, the younger brother, the god of darkness, spent his time creating forces of destruction. As you can imagine, they both had pretty different ideas about how things should go. The older one would spend his days creating water, plants, wildlife. And at night, his brother would wake to see all the things that the elder had made and become disgusted. To counteract his brother's creations, the god of darkness brought drought, fire, famine, all he could do to rid Remnant of life. Life always returned. So one night, the younger brother went and made something - something that shared his innate desire to destroy anything and everything."

"The creatures of Grimm." Said Ruby.

"You guessed it. The older brother finally had enough. Knowing that their feud couldn't last like this forever, he proposed that they make one final creation… together, something that they could both be proud of, their masterpiece. The younger brother agreed. This last great creation would be given the power to both create and destroy. It would be given the gift of knowledge, so that it could learn about itself and the world around it. And most importantly, it would be given the power to choose, to have free will to take everything it had learned and decide which path to follow - the path of light or the path of darkness. And that is how Humanity came to be." Said Qrow.

"But… what does that have to do with us?" Asked Ren.

"Well, that's the kicker. See, the four gifts to mankind - knowledge, creation, destruction and choice - aren't just metaphorical. Each of them exists in a physical form, left behind by the gods before they abandoned Remnant, and each of them is extraordinarily powerful. If someone were to collect all four, they'd be able to change the world. That's exactly what the enemy wants. The Huntsman Academies were created to train generations of Humanity's protectors, but they also serve another purpose - guarding the relics. When Ozpin's predecessor founded the schools, he built them around the relics to act as a fortress. Not only would they be easier to defend, but they would constantly be surrounded by trained warriors. The hope was that hiding them would keep mankind from using them against itself… and, of course, keeping them out of her reach."

"So yeah, there's that." Said Qrow.

"Her. You mean Salem?" Asked Ruby.

"That's right. Not much is known about her. Quite frankly, that's not what matters. What matters right now is that she wants the relics, and if she gets them, it's not going to end well." Said Qrow

"Alright. So, let's say we believe all this. There really is this crazy evil being behind these attacks, not just some thugs trying to become powerful. Why doesn't the world know? Why isn't Atlas going after them? Or Mistral?" Asked Jaune.

"And why aren't we in more of a hurry to get to Haven? Shouldn't we be getting them a message? What if they're next?" Asked Nora.

"The headmaster over there saw what happened to Beacon. He's not dumb. He'll be on his guard. Besides, it takes time to mobilize forces like that. Do you really think they planned out that attack on Beacon overnight?" Asked Qrow pointing as Jaune. "And to answer your question, it's the same reason we keep quiet about the Maidens. If the whole world knew about the relics, about Salem, there would be chaos. There'd be another Great War on our hands, and this time, you'd have to fight." Finished Qrow pointing at Jaune again as Jaune turned away.

"Look, I had the same questions, too. But ol' Ozpin would always put his foot down. "We can't cause a panic." Heh, can't tell you how many times I've heard that. Salem's smart. She works from the shadows, using others to get what she wants, so that when it comes time to place the blame, we can only point at each other. She's trying to divide us - humanity, and so far she's done a pretty damn good job." Said Qrow leaning back, Qrow looks up at the broken moon for a moment. Before he looks ahead and sighs.

"Alright, so what should we do?" Asked Ruby.

"Hehe... I don't really know." The teens all look at each other, surprised and nervous. They return their gaze to him when he starts speaking again.

"Ozpin has put a lot of trust in the headmasters. Like I said, the schools are an important part of stopping Salem. Atlas is going to be on high alert after the last attack, and Vacuo is - well, Vacuo. It'll be hard to hire thieves and scoundrels to fight against other thieves and scoundrels. Take that, add in the fact that Cinder and her crew claim to be from Haven, and I think it's likely the next target. So, we're on our way to the headmaster. Haven't heard from him in a while, even before the attack. I'm hoping he has the answers." Said Qrow as he and everyone else turned to Edinator.

"Hmm... I guess there's a boogeyman, or woman in every universe... But you guys still don't know Evil Tim, he destroyed my world. No doubt he will do the same to this world, with the power and resources he has, he will more likely wipe out the majority of life on this world faster then these Grimm creatures or this 'Salem'... But, this woman is as evil as you say she is, they're most likely in an alliance..." Said Edinator.

"I guess that explains why those Grimm and undead we fought earlier today were working together... Now I want to know what the hell happened to Double D and why he isn't dead." Said Eddy.

"*Sigh*... The war, the war was a hundred times worse then any other war the Earth has ever faced before... Billions of dead soldiers and civilians, and all because of that STUPID "scam" we pulled all those years ago, that summoning ritual from Ed's stupid comic book... It was real... Evil Tim's armies killed so many people, including Double D's parents..." Said Edinator sadly.

"He... He didn't take it very lightly, he was already the chief of scientists for the human army, inventing new and crazy tech for us to fight our enemy and help people... He did everything he could to stop anyone else to loose their parents like he did... He did everything in his power to stop it. He... Was in a dark place... A very dark place. But, he was actually pulled back out when one of the soldiers, named Marie. Who he actually married and had a kid with..." Said Eddy turning to face EKRJ with a smirk and EKRJ and JNPR staring at him with shock.

"Wait a second... KANKER? MARIE KANKER?!" Asked Eddy.

"Yup."

"Wait, who is that?" Asked Qrow as his niece turned to face him.

"She was one of the three girls who came to our universe from the Ed's, causing havoc around Beacon until we used Double D's teleporter machine to send them back where they came from... Eventually..." Said Ruby as Qrow nodded.

"Out of everything that's happening... THAT'S the biggest surprise?" Asked Edinator smirking at his younger counterpart.

"Yeah! That's crazy!" Said Eddy still in shock.

"Well, people do crazy things when they're in love... Like Sock Head..." Said Edinator as his smirk disappeared. "After they got married, even with all the chaos of the war... They were gonna have a baby... Double D was grinning like an idiot when he found out, me and Ed noticed it easily. But, of course something went wrong..." Said Edinator in a huge dark tone shift.

"One day, there was a... There was a raid on one of our safe houses... Evil Tim's monsters broke in and were gonna kill everyone, dozens of other people were at the safe house with Double D, including Marie. Double D went into hyperdrive protectiveness as he grabbed a lazer rifle and started shredding through all the monsters with fury in his eyes..." Edinator paused for a while as everyone was invested in the story. Dying to hear what happened next.

"Well? Did head-in-sock Ed-Boy save everyone?" Asked Rolf as Edinator was still quiet... Until he spoke up.

"No... It was nothing but an illusion, Double D killed everyone in that safe house... Including his pregnant wife..." Said Edinator as everyone had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Oh gosh..." Said Ruby putting her hand over her mouth as Nora and Jonny looked in complete fear, along with even Kevin and Rolf... As Eddy was the most shocked and taken aback of everyone.

"I mean... I knew Evil Tim was evil but... That is just monstrous!" Said Jaune

"They were all dead... The illusionist was an agent of Evil Tim, a raven with glowing purple eyes standing in the doorway. Evil Tim using his magic to mess with Double D's head. After that, Double D was never himself again. And over the course of four years, his mind really started to warp... At first, he was in pieces, morning and was diluted, trying to build any gizmo he could to bring back his dead wife... But that wasn't ever going to happen. That's when he started to become enraged and irrational, wanting to kill Evil Tim and his army at any cost, not even caring how many people that needed to die to do that... He even tried and launch several nukes at Evil Tim's fortress, only for him to retaliate with even stronger force, killing more of our guys. If Double D would've just NOT pressed the damn button, those guys might've lived another day. During the third year, he was already building crazy weapons, it didn't help that Ed died around that same time too... Eventually, he started to lose his mind as he created a machine to erase all his emotions away, so he wouldn't have to deal with the pain anymore... Then transfer his consensusness with the same machine I used to get into this body, and got into that new weaponized body he made... That liquid metal one..."

"He just got crazier and crazier as he started to kidnap people and try to turn them into machines... Trying to strip them of emotion and turn them into robots. He was even planning to kill off everything on Earth with some sort of doomsday project he was working on, but... He was stopped. Before that, we all tried to talk him into stopping what he was doing, and when Jonny stepping in and tried to talk to Double D himself, Double D killed him." Said Edinator as Jonny cringed in fear as everyone glanced at Jonny and Qrow looked back up at Edinator.

"Nevermind, your boogeyman sounds way worse..." Said Qrow.

"But wait, that doesn't explain the video I saw when me, my Double D, and Ed saw when we walked into your Double D's lab... It looked like he was under attack by Evil Tim." Said Eddy as Edinator turned to face him.

"Yup, that was a big lie. Double D become an official sociopath, he couldn't feel any emotions but he knew how to manipulate people and knew the human mind like the back of his hand. I guess he wanted someone to release him from the cryostasis our scientists put him in, to hopefully bring the REAL Double D back... And not that monster with Double D's face..." Said Edinator sadly.

"But... Then why was he chasing after us?" Asked Eddy.

"Because, he sees me and you guys as a threat to his big plan... Since you guys are another version of us from another universe, he'll see you guys and me as a threat." Said Eddy.

"Well... What is he planning to do?" Asked Ruby as bit scared.

"In all honesty, I'm not 100% sure... But I know it includes killing Evil Tim for good, and... Somehow make everyone else in the world like him, doing something to make that happen. And, if they'll refuse, which he know they will, he'll find a way to kill off the majority of them and convert the rest... And from the looks of those robot pals he brought along, he's already infiltrated a high raking member of your worlds military." Said Edinator.

"I can't believe Double D would do that! It's insane!" Yelled Nora.

"Hmm... I guess any world is capable of creating horrible monsters out of the best people..." Said Qrow as he took another shot of his flask.

"So, how did he get Jimmy's gun?" Asked Qrow.

"I don't know wh-"

"James Ironwood! He is the general! He's my friend! I just want to know what your friend did with him, if he's posing as him and what he did with the REAL Jimmy..." Said Qrow as Edinator rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well, when Double D copies someone to infiltrate... The subject is usually killed." Said Edinator as everyone looked at him in shock.

"WHAT!?" They all yelled at once.

"IRONWOOD IS DEAD!?" Asked Qrow.

"Maybe... Sometimes if they carry a ton of important information he wants to know, he keeps them alive. Your friend might still be alive..." Said Edinator.

"Wait! Why don't we just dash over to Atlas and warn them then? Or at least find a way to contact them!" Said Ruby.

"No, that's a bad idea. If Double D knows that one of use warned the others in the military, he'll no doubt kill this Jimmy your talking about." Said Edinator looking at Ruby.

"Then what the heck are we supposed to do? And how will we stop him from trying to track us down again?" Asked Qrow.

"If I know Double D, he may retreat back to focus on his bigger plans if he couldn't catch us the first time... Or, go after your Double D." Said Edinator turning back to Eddy.

"He won't hurt the Ed-Boy, will he?" Asked Rolf.

"In all honesty Rolfy-Boy, I don't know... But if your Double D is as tough as you guys are, I'm sure he can defend himself..." Said Edinator as Qrow stands, but grabs at where he was cut.

"Ugh... Alright, I think it's time you kids got some sleep." Said Qrow.

"Uncle Qrow?" Asked Ruby.

"Yeah?" Asked Qrow.

"This is a lot to take in, and it all sounds crazy, but… I'm willing to do whatever I can to help because I trust you. But why couldn't you trust me? Why couldn't you just travel with us, instead of this secrecy, and, and-" Said Ruby standing up.

"Look, this has nothing to do with trust. I- It's a long story, okay?" Said Qrow.

"Seriously? Now you're tired of telling us stories?" Asked Nora. Qrow stares at the fire in silence before speaking. As he talks he kneels down, picks up a stick and pokes at the fire.

"Did you know that crows are a sign of bad luck? Old superstition, but it's how I got my name. See, some people can absorb electricity and some people can burst into rose petals and some people are just born unlucky. My Semblance isn't like most - it's not exactly something I do. It's always there, whether I like it or not. I bring misfortune. Hehehe... I guess you could call me a bad luck charm. Comes in real handy when I'm fighting an enemy, but it makes it a little hard on friends… and family." Said Qrow looking back over at Ruby as he got up and held his side.

"Well... That sucks." Commented Eddy.

"Well, you are just a real bundle of help, aren't you?" Asked Jaune as Ruby and Nora turn to glare at Jaune.

"Yeah." Said Qrow as he walks away from the campfire, slowly.

"Where are you going?" Asked Jonny.

"Taking a walk." Said Qrow.

"There's nothing else you want to tell us?" Asked Ruby as a red-eyed raven lands on a tree branch with a quiet caw. Qrow looks at it, and it cocks its head, looking at him.

"Not tonight." Said Qrow as he continues his slow walk away, leaving the teenagers and cyborg to themselves for a bit. The log he had prodded earlier rolls out of the campfire. Ruby watches Qrow, concerned.

Edinator just watches Qrow walk away as he himself turned to face the red-eyed raven which then turned to face him. Edinator gave the raven the nastiest stare he could muster as the raven just continued to stare at him. The second Edinator saw purple in that raven's eyes, he would blast the stupid bird to cinders with his lazer pistol he was grasping. But he didn't see any purple as the raven turned and few away.

"Stupid bird..." Growled Edinator as the teenagers turned to him.

"What?" Asked Nora.

"Nothing..." Said Edinator as he stood up himself.

"Your uncle is right... Get some sleep kids. You'll need it tomorrow. I'll keep watch." Said Edinator.

"But wait, don't you need sleep too?" Asked Ruby.

"I'm a robot, I don't need sleep." Said Edinator as he himself started to walk away.

"Hey! Wait!" Said Eddy as his older counterpart turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"... Do you know if something like what happened to you and your Ed's can happen to us?" Asked Eddy as Edinator turned around to stare at him in silence.

"Honestly, I don't know. Fate sometimes has a cruel sense of humor, along with life itself. I'm not a fortune teller, I can't see the future. But if you and YOUR Ed's are gonna face off against Evil Tim... I suggest you be as careful as you can possibly be..." Said Edinator as she turned back around and walked into the woods with his lazer rifle in his hands.

"Sweet dreams..." Said Edinator as he disappeared into the darkness leaving all of the teenagers behind, and for Eddy to ponder what his older self just said.

* * *

 **La Brea Correctional Facility:**

Within the La Brea correctional facility, are where the most dangerous and hardened criminals, thieves, and murderers are detained. The prison is known for it's inhumane treatment of prisoners, especially the majority Faunus population within the prison. The Faunus population all being members of the White Fang, some Faunus who are imprisoned for other reasons and not in the White Fang originally are forced in. But there is one notable prisoner within the walls of La Brea, one who used to be the leader of the White Fang over 20 years ago... He was the psychotic and feared leopard Faunus known as Pardus Varietates.

The ex-leader of the White Fang was sitting on his bed in his cell wearing an orange prison jump suit. He had a leopard tail that was moving left to right, sharpened teeth, messy blond hair, and yellow soul-piercing predatory eyes. For over 20 years he has been sitting in that same cell, and constantly planning what he will do to Ghira Belledonna and everyone he loves when he gets out. Pardus used to be the ruthless leader of the White Fang years ago, no different from Kahn and Adam committing terrorist attacks, with the goal of making humanity suffer and killing off anyone who got in their way. And if there were any Faunus who didn't support the White Fang, would be eliminated. But his reign was eventually ended by another member of the White Fang at the time, named Ghira Belledonna. Ghira defeated Pardus in battle and took control of the White Fang, while Pardus went to jail.

The only thing that Pardus was happy about, was that a new leader stepped up to the podium in the White Fang who shares the same extreme mindset he does... But that still doesn't change what he is going to do when he gets out of that cell. He remained silent sitting in his cell for another moment, before getting a knock on his cell door.

"Lunch time." Said the guard as he opened the slaught to the door opened up as a lunch tray was pushed through with veggies, mash potatoes, and turkey on it as Pardus walked over and grabbed the lunch tray. But that's when he noticed a white letter on it that says 'to you'. Pardus looked at the letter for a second in confusion before looking back up at the guard.

"Hey, what's this?" Asked Pardus as the guard remained silent and walked away.

"Hey! Answer me! What is this!?" But the guard didn't even answer as he walked around the corner and disappeared from eye sight. Pardus looked on angrily, before looking back down at the letter as he opened it up. As it said 'Enjoy the potatoes.' Pardus gave another confused look before grabbing the fake mash potatoes and looking under them to see that there was a small explosive device attached to it. It took another few seconds before Pardus smiled and stuck the fake mash potatoes to the wall of his cell near his bed as he pressed the red button on it setting the timer for it to go off in thirty seconds.

Just as he did that, the cell door opened up as a man was standing there. Who looked a lot like Pardus, Pardus just walked past him as Pardus entered the cell and closed the door. Pardus walked down the hall as a guard who walked past him not noticing, turned around as he saw the free prisoner walk right past him.

"Hey! Wait! What are you doing out of your- _(Snap!)_ " Pardus quickly turned around and snapped the guards neck before still walking down the hall. As his cell blew up.

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

Pardus finally walked out the prison front entrance as the alarm was set off. As the villain made his way outside, taking a breath of fresh air for the first time in 20 years... He was approached by two more guards, one of them were carrying a suit case while the other one was carrying a black duffle back. Pardus was ready to fight the two guards off but instead of detaining him, they threw the duffle bag and suit case in front of him on the floor. Pardus gave another odd look as he bend down and unzipped the duffle bag to see that the contents were his original clothes, weapons, and armor. But on top of all that he picked up yet another letter that was on top of the supplies as he opened it up and read the contents.

 _'Greetings my brother, my name is Adam Taurus and I am a high ranking member of the White Fang. A small problem has arisen in Menagerie with yours and the White Fang's enemy Ghira Belledonna. The duffle bag has all your original possessions and the brief case possesses Dust, Lien, and Files on Ghira Belledonna and his family and loved ones. Do as you will with them my brother, all we require of you is to take Ghira out of the picture. There is an escape vehicle waiting for you outside of the prison that will take you to the docks, which will how you will get to Menagerie. Good luck.'_ Pardus finished reading as he zipped the duffle bag back up as he picked up both the duffle bag and brief case as he stood back up and looked at the two guards who handed him the supplies.

"The car is waiting outside the entrance, I suggest you take it before the guards get here." Said one of the guards as Pardus smiled at them.

"I'd thank you two, but that would imply you humans did something good..." Said Pardus as he opened up and reached into his duffle back as he quickly pulled out his claw gauntlets. With red ten inch long retractable blades as the guards started to notice and grow faces of fright.

"But... You have to die..." Said Pardus as without a hint of hesitation he swung his gauntlets as gushes of blood squirted from the guards necks as they fell over deceased. Pardus looked down at the bodies for a second before continuing his walk outside as a black van drove up in front of him as the door opened up and a White Fang member wearing a Grimm mask was standing there gesturing Pardus to come forward. He hopped on as the door was shut and the van drove off.

Pardus sat there as a devious smirk started to creep over his face.

"Ghira... When I find you, and this new 'family' of yours... I'm going to make you suffer beyond anything you can imagine. And after that, I'm going to take back the White Fang. And Kill Kahn and this 'Adam' for leaving me in that prison to ROT for all those years..." Said Pardus out loud smiling, until he realized that there were two other White Fang members in the car with him. One sitting beside him looking at him a bit frightened as the other was driving the van.

"... We didn't hear anything! Right Gary?" Asked the White Fang member sitting next to Pardus.

"Umm... Yeah! Nothing!" Said the White Fang member driving.

Pardus just stared back into thin air as he was pondering how he was going to make Ghira suffer, and how he was going to murder his new family as he opened up the brief case and looked at the documents the was given to him. He saw he had a wife and daughter... Kali and Blake. Another sinister smirk started to creep over his face.

* * *

 **Atlas:** _Schnee Residence_

Weiss had her Myrtenaster in her hands as she ran her hand over the blade, staring at it as she saw the reflection of her eyes in the blade. She already had so much on her mind, about how her father banned her from even leaving her room, how he stripped her of her Heiress title, and how he even ripped up that letter she got from Eddy. Her father just left the torn pieces on the floor after he ripped up one of the only pieces of Eddy she had left... She tried to put the pieces back together and only having minor success in doing so. She got up once more as she looked at the floor with determination as she aimed her blade to the ground and started to focus her glyphs.

A white shining glyph started to appear on the ground as Weiss focused her energy as best as she could as the glyph started to flicker, still not fully formed. She tried her very best to summon something, anything she has slain in the past. Like her sister... She still focused as hard as she could with zero results. She tried to think of why she was so unsuccessful, and tried to remember what her sister said to her, and what triggered her glyph to become more stable. Her emotions, she tried to focus her anger like the last time to see if that would work, but it was still ineffectual.

"Darn!" Growled Weiss as she gave up and the glyph disappeared. As she stood there with her Myrtenaster in her hand, she tried to think about what went wrong, what she was doing wrong... But, that's when it hit her, if she couldn't power her glyphs with negative thoughts an emotions, what about positive ones?

She looked back at the ground with yet another face of determination as she aimed her blade at the ground and started to focus her energy creating another semblance. All the good memories started to fill her head, the good times she had with her mother and older sister years ago, the good times she had with her friends in Team RWBY, and the new friends she made with the three aliens that came to Earth, Ed, Edd, and... And Eddy... But when her mind started to drift off to Eddy, and remembering how much she truly cared for him, with all the memories flooding back on the occasions where he stood by her side, took a deadly blow for her, and even forgave her after humiliating him in front of the whole school... He still loved her, selfless, charming, cute, and even a little funny... She really couldn't ask for a better person to be with...

And that's where her glyph started to grow even stronger then before as Weiss could swore she saw the tips of fingers started to arise out of the glyph, Weiss started to smile as the fingers rose up completely to reveal a blue holographic hand... She smiled even wider as she still focused her energy, but... That's when Weiss started to remember what happened when Weiss was taken by her father, and Weiss couldn't do anything about it as she was forced to leave her boyfriend behind... Even as he was hurt he still ran out of the hospital all the way to where Weiss and her father were about to leave in their jet, Weiss remembered the teary eyed face of Eddy as the plane took off into the air through her plane window.

She gasped in fear as the glyph instantly disappeared and Weiss looked at where the glyph once was disappointedly. She gave an angered and annoyed sigh as she placed her sword back on her bed as she sat on her bed and grabbed her pillow picking it up and turning it over... The last piece of Eddy she had was a photo taken as they went to the movies after the big mission Eddy's team and JNPR went on. It was a photo of her and Eddy in front of the theater as Eddy held the camera above their heads as he was about to take a picture of both of them. Even though Weiss won the coin flip and dragged Eddy to a chick flick by her choice, Eddy was still happy to be spending time with her. As he took the picture and as the moment the picture was taken, Eddy blushed complete crimson with a surprised look as Weiss lovingly kissed his cheek. He had no idea it was coming.

Weiss giggled at the memory as she continue to look at the picture of her and her boyfriend. But as Weiss was looking at the picture, out of nowhere a hand snatched the picture away from her. In shock and anger she looked up to see it was her brother Whitley standing there holding the photo and looking at it quizzically, she didn't even hear him come in.

"Like father said, dear sister!" Said Whitley showing a mocking smirk. "That big-mouthed dwarf is not a good choice as your 'future lover'!"

When Whitley starts to laugh arrogantly, Weiss was so angry and hurt, that she started to clench her fist. Then suddenly Whitley got a really hard punch from Weiss, that he got a broken nose and it started to bleed.

"AAAAAAHHHH! MY NOSE!" Yelled Whitley in pain. When Whitley was about to yell at his sister, he saw that Weiss was glaring at him so darkly, that he almost peed himself. Then suddenly, Weiss is holding Whitley in the collar and glares at him more darkly.

"DON'T YOU EVER INSULT EDDY AGAIN!" Said Weiss quietly, but venomously. And only a few seconds later, Whitley was thrown from the door by Weiss and landed face first. And suddenly, Weiss closed the door very hard by anger. Whitley started to get up, and he was not happy.

"Just you wait when father knows about this, dear sister! Just you wait-" But before Whitley could finish, he looked over to see that Klein was glaring at him a bit while holding a silver plate with a silver teapot and some silver tea cups. Whitley then started to glare at him.

"What are you looking at?!" Yelled Whitley holding his broken nose in pain as he walked away. Klein turned his head to see the boy walk down the hallway angrily as he walked into Weiss' room.

"Miss Weiss, may I ask what that was about?" Asked Klein standing before Weiss.

"Whitley was simply clumsy... He was acting incompetent and fell breaking his nose." Said Weiss.

"Really? What did he fall on?" Asked Klein.

"My fist, he accidentally tripped and fell on my fist. While he wasn't making quite the right decisions..." Said Weiss putting her hands behind he back and speaking with pride.

"Oh..." Said Klein as he looked back into the hall. "I suspect he had his karma coming then, right Miss Weiss?" Asked Klein smiling at her as Weiss smiled back. Klein placed the tea set down as he started pouring a cup of tea.

"Yes, but how will you handle it when Whitley tells your father about his, 'accident?'" Asked Klein as he finished pouring the cup and handed it to Weiss.

"If Whitley is wise... He will know not go running to father, unless he wants another 'accident' to occur... Accidentally of course." Said Weiss smiling as she took a sip of her tea and Klein just smiled down at her.

"Thank you, Klein..." Said Weiss.

"Of course Miss Weiss... Now if you don't mind me asking..."

"No, not at all." Said Weiss.

"May I ask exactly what Whitley did to escalate the situation to such a extreme level of his own accord...? Does this have to do with the boy from Beacon?" Asked Klein.

"... Yes, his name is Eddy. I suppose you heard my father and brother talk about him, right?" Asked Weiss.

"In a negative light, yes." Said Klein.

"Well they're wrong, Eddy might seem like a money hungry scam artist... But under all the Loud Mouth egotistical layers of his, he's the sweetest and most caring boy I've ever met..." Said Weiss.

"I never said I believed them, they have always been a tad full of themselves in the first place." Said Klein as Weiss looked down, placed the empty tea cup to the side, started speaking again.

"Even Winter didn't like him when they first met, but even she warmed up to him quickly..." Said Weiss.

"Hehe... I'm sure she has." Said Klein as he looked down to see what looked like to be a photo torn to pieces, as Weiss bent down to pick up the pieces.

"I suppose dear Whitley tore up that photograph of yours because of his and your fathers view of this 'Eddy.'" Said Klein as Weiss successfully picked up all the pieces and stood back up.

"Yes... This is one of the only pieces of him that I have left..." Said Weiss sadly.

"Well, just know that there is one person on this residence who doesn't see him as a delinquent like your brother and father do. I've always seen you as a good judge of character Little Snowflake, and if you truly see him as the one for you, I'm not going to judge you otherwise. I will always be there to support you, Miss Schnee." Said Klein as Weiss simply stood there and smiled at him. Only another moment passed before she walked up to him and hugged him, Klein was taken at surprise by this. But he simply hugged back. After a few more tender moments of embrace the hug ended as Klein took the tray with the tea kettle and cups on it back.

"There are other things I need to attend to at the moment, but if you ever need anyone to talk you, you know who to come from Weiss.." Said Klein smiling as Weiss simply smiled at him.

"I know, thank you." Said Weiss nodding her head as Klein nodded back, as he turned around and left Weiss' room shutting the door and leaving her in the room alone.

* * *

 **Menagerie:**

In the kitchen, Double D was looking at a cook book with a chef's hat and a chef's apron. And the only chef apron Double D could find was one that had the picture of a man's ripped abs and biceps on it... Still for an unknown reason Double D didn't want to know the answer to. All the while Sun decided to help out by working on the pizza dough, and Double D put down his cook book to work on steering the tomato sauce.

"Let's see, I've blanched the tomatoes, and now for a dash of oregano! Careful..."

"And one egg, and five eggs!" Said Sun as he breaks five eggs at once, causing Double D to drop the oregano bottle in the sauce.

"Sun, please, I'm trying to concentrate." Said Double D looking over at Sun, as his mouth full of eggs resembling a goofy smile.

"What, dude?" Asked Sun as mumbles to himself and trying to make the tomato sauce better

"Oh, doesn't he understand how easily tomato sauce bruises?" Asked Double D to himself as Sun was holding a massive bag of yeast.

"How much yeast, Double D?" Asked Sun.

"Just one tablespoon, Sun." Said Double D as he then remembers something and starts talking to Sun. "And don't take to much, because Eddy made that mistake once."

"Yeah, right." Sun adds the whole canister, and the bowl of dough begins to bubble.

"SUN!" Yelled Double D as the dough started to growl to an out of control rate.

"YEAH! THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE!" Cheered Sun.

Blake stands on a second story deck outside her father's office. The broken moon shines over the house. Blake stares at her father's door, beside which hangs an empty birdcage, when Kali Belladonna speaks, startling her.

"You know, you can always go in and say hi." Said Kali as she was carrying a tray with a tea set on it.

"I don't wanna bother him." Said Blake.

"A father's never too busy for his daughter." Said Kali.

"Not all of my friends would agree with you on that." Said Blake as Kali kisses her daughter on the cheek and hands her the tray. Blake accepts it, but is a bit taken aback by being handed it.

"Here." Said Kali

"What? Where are you going?" Asked Blake.

"You've never been very talkative, but that boy you brought home loves to run his mouth. And that other boy just works in his lab all day, not to mention what I've seen him forge, he really seems a genius. I wanna hear more about the adventures of Team RWBY, and EEE." Said Kali as she walks away.

"Oh, and I hope you like pizza. Because that's what they're making tonight." Said Kali as she finally left.

"Kali? Is that you, dear?" Asked Ghira calling from inside his office as Blake gives a nervous start of surprise when she hears his voice. The tray shakes in her hands, and she lets out a quiet whine. Ghira straightens some paperwork on his desk. The porch door slides open and Blake steps inside.

"Uh, hey dad." Said Blake a bit awkwardly.

"Blake! Well, this is a pleasant surprise." Said Ghira.

"I…" Said Blake trailing off.

"Please, come sit." Ghira asked standing as the father and daughter both move to the oversized coffee table and lounge furniture, and Blake sets the tea set at the end where her father sits.

"Don't worry, I've got it. Sit down, sit down." Said Ghira.

"I don't wanna keep you if you're-" Blake was interrupted as her father began pouring tea.

"Nonsense, I've been cooped up in here all day." Said Ghira as he puts a cube of sugar in the cup nearest Blake.

"You still take sugar, right?" Asked Ghira.

"Oh, actually, uh-"

"Oh! Sorry!" Said Ghira pulling back nervously.

"No, no no no, it's fine." Said Blake.

"Oh, here, take this one." Said Ghira pushing his cup closer to his daughter.

"No, really. It's, it's no big deal." Said Blake taking her cup.

"You sure?" Asked Ghira.

"Positive." Affirmed Blake.

"Old habits, I suppose." Said Ghira as Blake takes a sip of her tea and winces with a tiny exclamation of pain.

"Might wanna let it cool." Said Ghira.

"Right." Said Blake with slight pain in her voice as she sets the cup down on the table.

Meanwhile, Sun and Double D were fighting off the constantly growing oversaturated in yeast pizza dough that was growing out of control to cartoonish levels of speed and size.

"I thought you said you had this under control!" Yelled Double D trying to push the growing dough back.

"I do dude! It's just- We're gonna need better tools! Go to get hedge trimmer so we can cut this to pieces!" Yelled Sun.

"I don't think that will work!" Yelled Double D as he and Sun were still fighting against the growing dough.

"Well what ideas do you have?" Asked Sun.

"...*Sigh* Okay, but one of us will have to stay here to control the dough." Said Double D.

"I got this dude, go ahead. I'll take care of this." Said Sun as Double D turned around and ran off. After a little searching around he found the hedge trimmers. But as he turned around and was running back, he heard two voices talking as he was running on the second story deck causing him to stop and listen.

Double D put the hedge trimmers on the side as he walked up to the porch door and leaned against it, pressing his ear against it to listen to the voices.

"So… is it… warm... in Vale?" Asked Ghira a bit awkwardly.

"Huh?"

"It just… seems like your outfit doesn't cover very much." Said Ghira as Blake looks down at herself and crosses her arms.

"It covers plenty." Said Blake.

"I mean, a little more armor might help. Don't you think?" Suggested her father.

"I'm fine. I don't need armor. I can look after myself." Blake said.

"I… *sigh* I know you can. I'm sorry." Said Ghira as he sets down his own cup. Blake's expression saddens, and she looks away, bowing her head.

"Why?" Asked Blake.

"Hmm?"

"Why would you say that?" Asked Blake as Ghira moves to be beside his daughter, going down to one knee and putting a hand on her back.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? What did I say?" Asked Ghira.

"How can you still love me after what I did?" Asked Blake.

"Blake…" Said Ghira as he gets up and sits beside her on the couch, putting his arm around her.

"Your mother and I will always love you." Said Ghira.

"You were right. I shouted at you and yelled at you. But you were right. I called you cowards!" Said Blake, remorsefully, she lowers her head closer to her father. He holds her.

"It's okay." Said Ghira.

"I should have left the White Fang with you and Mom. I should've listened to you, and I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Said Blake as her father turning her by the chin to look at him and then wiping a tear from her eye with his thumb.

"Blake, it's fine. We never held anything against you, and I never feared you would fail. The only thing I ever feared was that you would fall down the wrong path, and I am so proud to see you haven't." Said Ghira.

"But I did! *sniffles* I was-" She lowers her face again.

"And you pulled yourself out. You came back. There aren't many who possess that kind of strength and even fewer that have the courage to face their demons again. Vale, Mountain Glenn, Beacon - you confronted the White Fang time after time." Ghira said.

"I didn't do it alone." Said Blake.

"No, you didn't. Which is why I wanted to ask you… why did you leave Vale? Why did you leave your friends behind?" Asked Ghira.

"*Sniff* I…"

 _(Crash)_

But before Blake could finish, behind her and her father, the porch door falls inward, Double D on top of it and yelping. Blake turns around standing up.

"Double D?!" Yelled Blake. Ghira is also standing while Double D gets himself upright and tries to recover from the situation.

"Oh! Umm... Greetings! I was just getting something to help me and Sun cook when I accidentally came across you two talking! And I was only a little curious and umm..." Double D stopped as he saw the father and daughter glare at him.

"Umm... You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat." Said Double D as he smiled nervously and the glares intensified.

"Penny! Quick! Invent a time machine before this situation becomes any more awkward!" Whispered Double D in his watch. Blake and Ghira both glare at Double D, Blake's right ear twitching. Ghira takes a breath and closes his eyes for a second.

"I REALLY don't like you..."

* * *

 **The Woods:**

Edinator stood several feet away from the camp sight where everyone decided to get some shut eye and the fire extinguished. Edinator decided not to use any kind of light due to the risk of attracting Grimm, Bandits, or more corpses. Besides being a robot and having night vision, he doesn't require sleep. But as Edinator was standing there, Eddy walked up behind him while holding a lit lantern in his hand. Edinator already noticed this but still decided not to acknowledge his younger counterpart.

"Umm... Hey." Said Eddy as his older counterpart turned around to face him.

"That light is going to attract unwanted attention." Said Edinator.

"We had a fire a few hours ago, what's wrong with a little more light?" Asked Eddy.

"Because there were ten of us awake, now there's only two. And just in case a huge Grimm or a massive horde of corpses attack we'll be out numbered." Said Edinator.

"Aren't you supposed to be a literal killing machine? Are you scared?" Asked Eddy.

"Take a good look at my face and ask me that again... After a massive battle during an intense winter, my forces died and I was the only one still alive. I was going to freeze to death in the cold unless I cut open one of the dead massive demons that fought for Evil Tim and crawled inside it's body to keep warm... I don't think anyone would be very easy to disgust or scare after experiencing something like that." Said Edinator.

"Ugh... TMI, man!" Said Eddy.

"Unless you want to attract a threat with that little light of yours, I suggest you tell me what's up." Said Edinator as he sat on a collapsed log.

"Who said I wanted to talk?" Asked Eddy a bit accusingly.

"Come on, you tell me you've never got up in the middle of the night to talk to someone about whatever problems you've been having? Besides, it's written all over your face." Said Edinator as Eddy gave a deadpanned expression.

"Okay, ya got me." Said Eddy as he walked next to Edinator and sat on the log next to him. The two actually remained silent for a few moments, Eddy not knowing exactly what to say to start off the conversation and his older counterpart still waiting for him to start off the conversation.

"... You remember when we followed the Urban losers into the woods after they gloated about how 'great' they are?" Asked Edinator as Eddy smiled.

"Oh yeah! I remember that! We scared them so bad! HAHAHA!" Laughed Eddy.

"Yeah... And remember what we said to Double D after he was done babbling?" Asked Edinator.

"Yeah, '*Gasp* What's that?!... I think it's the sound of no one caring!...'" Said Eddy as the two started to laugh again.

"Yeah... Until what happened with the belly button eater..." Smiled Edinator as Eddy shivered.

"Ugh! Don't remind me!" Said Eddy as the two remained silent yet again for another moment.

"So... Are you and that read headed girl a thing?" Asked Ediantor as Eddy's head snapped over to his counterpart at such a speed that it could break the sound barrier along with a crimson blush.

"What!?"

"I mean, yuou two seem to take charge every once and a while, I just assumed that-"

"No! Me and Ruby are just friends! Besides! I already have someone else." Said Eddy as his older counterpart raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Oh?... Who's the lucky lady?" Asked Edinator with a sly smile as he nudged his younger self.

"Umm... Her name is Weiss... Weiss Schnee..." Said Eddy.

"Weiss Schnee? Snow White?" Asked Edinator as Eddy turned to him.

"What?" Asked Eddy.

"Snow White, that's what that name means in German." Said Edinator.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense with how she acts." Said Eddy.

"Does she act like a spoiled princess with a big mouth?" Asked Edinator smiling.

"Yeah... She's loud and fancy, and a control freak, and is super spoiled... But, she's honestly one of the hottest girls I know... And being pretty cute whenever she's being elegant and quiet or loud and naggy. That's just another thing I love about her, not to mention I feel... I know this is gonna sound fruity, but I kinda feel that she's, special. A real Ice Princess..." Said Eddy smiling as he took out his wallet and pulled out a photo of him and Weiss outside of a movie theater, handing the photo to Edinator.

"And your her knight in shinning armor, huh?" Asked Edinator looking at the photo.

"I'd actually say knight in golden armor." Said Eddy gesturing to the golden chest plate and shoulder plates of armor on his body.

"I can see what your talking about... She actually looks pretty cute, and that kiss she gave you?"

"She just caught me off guard!" Said Eddy snatching the photo back leaving Edinator to giggle a bit.

"Hehe... What happened to her?" Asked Edinator as Eddy's smile faded away.

"She... After that fall of Beacon, the one Qrow talked about earlier... After that fiasco, Weiss billionaire jackass dad took her back to Atlas... I actually tried to stop him, and you know what he did? He threatened to get me arrested if I ever talked to Weiss ever again... But, Weiss saved me from going to prison, as she went on the plane and went back to Atlas to her dad..." Said Eddy sadly.

"Wow... What a dick." Said Edinator.

"I know..." Said Eddy sadly as the two stayed quiet for another moment.

"... Any other reason you decided to come over here and talk?" Asked Edinator as Eddy looked away while giving an uncertain look. Another moment passed before Eddy spoke up.

"It's just that... I mean, I'm always hearing about this great war you were in, how I- Or you lead the world against a monster like Evil Tim..."

"Yeah? And..."

"And I don't feel like I'll ever be like you, or just grow up to be like you. To be brave, to be strong, and to be so sure of what to do. Every time I remember facing some sort of threat with Ed and Double D, I always remember running away scared. Trying to pin the blame on them, or something else slimy like that..." Said Eddy a bit sadly.

"And your point is..."

"Basically, I wanna be a good leader like you. From all the stories you tell, or how you led us in the fight against Salty Sam and his monsters. I know I would've never been able to do something like that... I just-... I just don't wanna be the coward anymore, the money grabber, the weasel... I wanna be a leader like you..." Said Eddy as Edinator just stared off into the dark distance while smiling.

"Well, I'll say one thing. Your never gonna get over your money grabbing and scamming ways, your a fast talker and a clever wise cracker, using that right you could actually beat anyone. I actually joke around whenever I fight my enemies because it gets them angry, making them lose focus and get distracted, or I even use my mouth to trick them into beating themselves, like tricking them into bringing the ceiling down on top of themselves while in a fight. You don't know what kind of skills and abilities you have unless you try to achieve your ultimate potential... Anyway, do you really think it took me over night to become a great leader like that? Like it was THAT easy? No, I was pathetic when I first tried, I was clumsy, afraid, and unsure. But after experience and learning, I became one of the greatest heroes to ever fight for humanity. Just... Be patient, from what I saw of you out there, I see you take charge too... I bet you already saved your friends butts on multiple occasions with your thinking, right?" Asked Edinator as Eddy actually started to remember all the times he took charge of the group, and helped them win a fight.

"Yeah, your right..." Said Eddy starting to smile a bit again.

"And look, I still had to learn to do all that cool stuff from others too... You think I just learned all that on my own? Heck! I even learned some engineering skills from Double D, before he went bad. And made this." Said Edinator holding up his hand to reveal a joy buzzer strapped to his palm.

"It's a weaponized joy buzzer, made by yours truly. Able to shock anyone with a charge of 15,000 volts or more." Said Edinator smiling.

"Yeah, that looks pretty cool. You know, that's actually why I'm here... I wanna learn how to be more like you, your tactical skills, your fighting, and how you make cool stuff like that joy buzzer." Said Eddy. Edinator gave his younger counterpart a smirk as he placed his rifle on the ground and got back up. Standing in front of Eddy as he was preforming a few quick stretches. Eddy gave a confused look.

"Umm... What are you doing?" Asked Eddy.

"You want me to train you, right? Then get up and get ready!" Said Edinator.

"Okay, just give me a minute to-"

"TRAINING BEGINS NOW!" Yelled Edinator as he kicked Eddy off the log sending him a few feet back as he lands on the ground.

"... You weren't ready." Said Edinator.

"What the heck!?" Yelled Eddy angrily as Edinator walked over to him.

"Remember, In a fight you enemy isn't gonna play fair." Said Edinator as he helped up Eddy, only to punch him in the face and back to the ground. Eddy threw his hands over his face as he yelled.

"What the heck!?"

"Why didn't you DODGE!?" Yelled Edinator.

* * *

 **Menagerie:**

With a groan of frustration, Blake slaps Double D.

 _(Slap!)_

"Ouch!"

They are on the porch outside Ghira's office.

"Ugh! No concept of privacy, _(Slap!)_ no respect for personal space!" Yelled Blake slapping Double D like crazy as Double D's hand goes to his face where she made contact the second time.

"Blake! Please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Said Double D still whipping his slapped cheek.

"Ugh!" Groaned Blake as she angrily, she turns her back on him and marches a few steps away.

"Blake, I'm sorry! But there's something I just remembered I needed to tell you about the White Fang!" Said Double D.

"What, Double D? What could be so important?!" Yelled Blake turning around to face Double D.

"When I was out, this group of thugs tried to beat me up and capture me because of the reward money the White Fang put on my head! I think the White Fang is here and they're going to-" But Double D was halted as Blake held a finger up silencing Double D as she stepped forward.

"I'm stopping you right there."

"Blake-"

"I'm not here to fight the White Fang, I'm not here to fight anyone. I'm here to rest, to figure things out, and to see my family. Like what you said on the boat!" Said Blake angrily.

"Blake! The thugs who attacked me weren't even wearing White Fang masks either! I even saw a group of them talk in an alleyway who looked like normal citizens. I even recorded what they sai-" Said Double D as he was pulling out his Scroll.

"Double D!"

"I'm trying to help!" Blake pulls his Scroll out of his hands and tosses it out into the trees.

"I don't NEED your help!"

Double D stares at his Scroll and turns to Blake, growling as Sun walked out up to Blake and Double D with his shirt off and covered in dough, using a towel to whip the excess dough off.

"Hey guys, the dough kinda grew too out of control... What's going on?" Asked Sun as before Blake or Double D could respond, the sound of the Scroll landing, followed by a feminine, gasping sound is heard from the trees where Blake had just tossed the device. Both Sun, Double D, and Blake's eyes go wide for a second and they slowly turn, eyes narrowing.

All three look over the balcony and into the darkness where the grunt came from. The Sun and Double D's eyes adjusted to the darkness while Blake's night vision could already see what was in the trees. A dark humanoid shape with a white mask can just be made out, perched atop a palm tree. Blake gasps as the three look back to the figure, a female Faunus with thin, curved, dark gray horns and black, spotty skin. She is wearing a black, sleeveless stealth suit with a gold zipper and slightly lighter-black straps with gold buckles on it. On her face is a large, white Grimm Mask with elegant, curvy red markings.

The woman leaps into the air, giving a better view of her. The legs of her stealth outfit are short, and she wears high-top boots. Her black hair is pulled back in a ponytail that curls up at the end. The Faunus soon disappears. On the porch, Blake steps forward with a determined look in her eye while Sun throws out his arms and Double D looks in surprise.

"A freakin' ninja?!" Exclaimed Sun.

"Yes, I believe your right, Sun." Said Double D.

"A spy!" Yelled Blake.

"Blake, hold on! We need to-" But Blake cuts off Double D as she jumps into the trees.

"Ugh..." Groaned Double D as he taps his watch as his advanced orange sleek armor engulfs his body as his rocket boosters ignite and fly following Blake and the White Fang spy.

"Hey wait!" Yelled Sun as Kali comes out from around the corner and inside the house.

"What's happened?" Asked Kali as Sun backed up toward where Blake leapt from and Double D flew from as he speaks

"The White Fang is evil, me and Double D totally called it, and I'm bringing your daughter back!" He leaps down off the second story deck. Kali's mouth drops open for a moment before she brings up her hand, worried.

* * *

 **Fortress of Darkness:**

Tim was at a podium as a horde of demons and other demonic creatures were gathered before him in a massive crowd. But this Tim looked different, he had a blue glowing eye with less intimidating armor on his body. With Baron O'BeefDip standing by Tim's side, Tim began to speak.

"My brothers and sisters... For far too long we have SUFFERED under the hands of systematic OPPRESSION! Depending on where you originate from, who your family seems to be, your abilities and skills judge how you will be treated in society and if you will be casted in enslavement! Those who don't seem to follow the high authority figures set of rules will be enslaved and forced to work in horrible conditions with dangerous work for the rest of their lives or even worse... And as we all know, if you die in the nether realm you will be reborn to an even lower cast then before! And finally! The only way we are able to GAIN any attention or move to a higher cast, is to battle in the gladiatorial arena where unwilling volunteers, prisoners, and slaves are forced to fight each other or deadly creatures! And the many who die, will go out as nameless unappreciated lower cast demons!... And we will NOT LET THAT HAPPEN TO ANYONE ELSE, EVER AGAIN!" Yelled Tim as the crowd cheered louder then before.

"The system is EXTEMELY FLAWED! Every soul matters! Every soul deserves a second chance! An not a SINGLE SOUL deserves to feel the boot of oppression crushing them! I have witnessed it first hand... Ever since I could remember, I worked as a slave and in the worst conditions you could possibly imagine... I thought that's all what life was, to work, suffer, die, get reborn, and let the whole process start all over again!... But, I discovered the pit. I volunteered to become a fighter in the pits, I was one of the lucky ones.. I have slayed my opponents and monsters to the crowds entertainment... I have gained so much recognition that I was freed. But, I came BACK! I fought more to get more attention in order for them to respect me enough to listen to my message of EQUALLITY!" Yelled Tim as the crowd cheered louder.

"By my words... We will ACHIEVE CIVIL RIGHTS! But... NOT IN BLOODSHED! We will achieve our goal in peace... To prove to the upper casts that we do not care how long it takes, we will protest, we will spread our message... And WE WILL DO THIS FOREVER IF NECCISARRY!" Yelled Tim as the crowd cheered louder.

"We will be recognized! We will succeed! AND NEVER AGAIN WILL ANOTHER DEMON IN HISTORY BE BORN TO DIPLORABLE CONDITIONS EVER AGAIN!" Said Tim as the crowd cheered louder then they ever have before. Tim bowed his head to the masses, as he turned around and left with Baron following after him.

"Excellent speech sir! You really know how to motivate a crowd!" Said Baron as Tim chuckled, not a malevolent chuckle but a good honest chuckle.

"Thank you, O'BeefDip. Those demons deserve more then what was provided to them, they deserve to know what equality is like, to be treated like everyone else, and totally abolishing the immoral act of slavery... To know what true happiness is like..." Said Tim as the two continued to walk.

"Indeed sir!" Said Baron happily as three dark figures in intimidating armor walked up to Tim and Baron. Tim and Baron stopping in their tracks as they looked upon these three figures.

"Greetings Tim, we are the administrators of your area... We heard your speech and our hearts were moved by your words, and your spirit." Said the middle dark figure as Tim smiled and spoke.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I do mean every word I said back there, and I am very satisfied that someone in high positions heard it." Said Tim bowing before the three of them, along with Baron.

"It's truly an honor." Said Tim as he stopped bowing.

"Of course..." Said the figure on the right.

"Yes... And I believe that the upper lords of Hell like Hades, Lucifer, Angra Mainyu, Yama, Thoth, and Q'uq'umatz can care less about our plights." Said Tim a bit peeved off that the highest authority figures of the domain he lives in, doesn't give a second thought about the plights of others.

"True, but we will try to gain an audience with the council in order to attempt to change their minds." Said the figure on the left.

"Thank you, again. And when we succeed, never again will another demon feel an incalculable amount of pain and misery that I have went through... Never again." Said Tim smiling under his white mask. A good, wholesome smile.

Evil Tim was asleep on his throne as he was dreaming of... A better time...

"My lord. My lord! MY LORD!" Yelled Baron O'BeefDip as Evil Tim was awoken with a jolt.

"I'm sorry master, but your audience is required." Said Baron as Evil Tim stood up.

 _"... Very well, lead the way."_ Said Evil Tim as Baron turned around to lead his master down the dark hallway.

"Master, if you don't mind me asking. What were you dreaming about?" Asked Baron.

 _"If you ask another question like that again I will incinerate you without a second thought, understand?"_ Asked Evil Tim.

"Y-yes master!" Stumbled Baron frightened as he continued to lead his master down the hallway.

Finally they made their way into the main control room as he saw Daniel, Oceanica, and many of his guards and new looking guards standing there. Guards who were in red and had familiar bloody skull symbols on their shoulders and others who had black serpent symbols on their shoulders. Not only his guards, but seeing a few familiar faces, and new faces.

 _"Daniel, I suspect you've already recruited new alleys in our journey..."_ Said Evil Tim as he walked up to Daniel who nodded, and Robin Redcap Junior and Senior.

 _"And, I am pleased to see you two have come to your senses after that little... Squabble, we had."_ Said Evil Tim smiling under his mask at the two crime lords. Resisting the urges to glare at him at the risk of being killed.

"I see we can achieve much more if our interests aligned..." Said Robin Senior. "Even though after our last alignment... I was stabbed through the stomach by one of your enforcers..."

 _"I don't think you two seem to understand, my enforcers will only harm you or your men if you step out of line... Which I can see from past experiences, you now have the wisdom to not do anything... Foolish."_ Said Evil Tim as Junior and Senior had no choice but to remain silent. Evil Tim turned his head to the two new faces. One which seemed to be a highly evolved snake Faunus and another one with a doll mask on his face.

 _"Tannin and Babyblue, I have heard of you two... And your Black Viper crime syndicate within Vacuo after your escape from Tartarus prison..."_ Said Evil Tim.

"Well, even though we still may hold grudgessss against ssssome of your henchmen..." Said Tannin glaring as Oceanica, as Oceanica was just smiling back at him. "The weapons and alliance you offer is just too good to pass up... And with the offer of getting a nice cut of territory after you conquer the world, none of usss could passss it up." Said Tannin.

 _"Good..."_ Said Evil Tim as he looked over to see a new figure walk into the room. It was one of Evil Tim's vampires. The vampire's mouth had trickles of blood over it, and his claw-like nails were drenched in it, along with carrying a human-sized bleeding twitching bag in one hand. Evil Tim turned over to the vampire.

 _"I see you have returned from your mission... Have you done what I commanded of you?"_ Asked Evil Tim.

"Complete annihilation, master... I me and the others slaughtered every single living thing that village, it was a bloodbath. Burning homes and screaming people... Oh, it was LOVELY, I had a few snacks, and even a take home..." Said the vampire holding the bloody twitching bag.

 _"You still haven't answered my question... Did you figure out the whereabouts of the relic you were ordered to find?"_ Asked Evil Tim.

"No, master. Not yet. But we did bring home the villages local Hunters... We're sure they know where the relics are..." Smiled the vampire as he stepped aside, as corpses carrying rifles aimed them at four prisoners who were walking forward with hand cuffs behind their backs and bags over their heads. They stopped walking as the corpse kicked the backs of their legs as they fell on their knees. As Evil Tim looked at the prisoners, he slowly turned his head back to the vampire.

 _"I swear, if these Hunters don't know anything about the whereabouts of the relics or even the Maidens, I shall make sure you suffered the worst agony you can possibly imagine before you finally die... Do you understand?"_ Asked Evil Tim as the vampire, frightened, nodded in acknowledgement.

But before Evil Tim could interrogate the prisoners, he and everyone else heard a groan of pain. The groans only grew louder as everyone except for Evil Tim looked over to see that Evil Tim was stumbling down the hallway, heavily damaged and hurt. It was Salty Sam, and he was seriously hurt. He was bleeding, scarred, and his breathing machine was damaged.

"Uhhh... Help... Please..." Begged Salty Sam in a wheezy voice as he finally fell on his knees looking down at the ground as everyone stared at him silently. With Evil Tim staring at Salty Sam with an annoyed stare.

 _"We're is the girl? Where is Eddy's head?"_ Asked Evil Tim as Salty Sam tried to work up the energy to respond.

"... I... Wasn't able to get them..." Said Salty Sam as Evil Tim grew furious, but composed.

 _"Do you believe I send you on these missions for giggles and laughs? Do you believe I accept failure?"_ Asked Evil Tim angrily.

"Master, I-"

 _"SILENCE!"_ Roared Evil Tim silencing not only Salty Sam but the entire room.

"I- I promise I will never fail you agai-"

 _"No... You won't... And I will make sure you will remember that..."_ Said Evil Tim as he brought his hand up and blasted a stream of purple lightning at Salty Sam as he begain to scream in agony.

 _ **(ZAP!)**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _"It's called the lightning of eternal torment. Imagine the worst pain you've ever felt in your life, times a thousand... Now imagine that pain continuing... For eternity... I don't even need to zap you with this lightning, there is a personal demention I've created where that lightning is continuing on forever... And any time I wish I can throw you in it and leave you there..."_ Said Evil Tim as Salty Sam began to scream so loud that everyone else in the room were putting their hands over their ears. But as it felt like it had been truly an eternity, especially for Salty Sam. Evil Tim stopped the lightning blast as Salty Sam was on his knees smoking.

 _"Oceanica!"_ Said Salty Sam turning his head to the blue haired doctor. _"Attend to Salty Sam and make sure he doesn't die... He is still a resourceful minion, but if he fails like this again... Expect him to be suffering for as long as time will stand..."_ Said Evil Tim as Doctor Oceanica obeyed and ran over to Evil Tim inspecting him.

It's only been a little longer, until Salty Sam regained conciseness and looked back up at his master. And with his extremely wheezy voice, tried to speak.

"It wasn't just the kids... It was Eddy... In his thirties..." Said Salty Sam as Evil Tim slowly turned to face him.

 _"... What?"_ Asked Evil Tim.

"Wait, what the-" Said Oceanica expecting Salty Sam's mechanical arm with a scanner in his hand.

 _"What is it?"_ Asked Evil Tim.

"Hmm... An obstruction of some kind..." Said Oceanica as he opened up Salty Sam's robotic arm to reveal an orange glowing grenade.

"AAAHHH! GRENADE!" Yelled Oceanica as he turned around and ducked jumping on the ground with his hands over his head. Salty Sam simply looked at the grenade.

 _"Ahh... That is clever... There is only ONE person I know who can do that... OCEANICA! Properly dispose, of the obstruction..."_ Said Evil Tim as Oceanica looked back nervously.

Soon, Oceanica was running down the hallways as he held the active explosive in his hands running as fast as he could.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Oceanica running.

 _"Now... If this is truly the Eddy I have believed to have slain, then he will be of major assistance to-"_

 ** _(BOOM!)_**

"YA HOO HOOO HOOOIIII!" Evil Tim only looked back for a moment annoyed, then went back to talking to himself.

 _"Then he could be a threat to me. I need to flush him out... to flush all of them out! NOW!"_ Said Evil Tim as he turned to Baron.

 _"Baron, you and Oceanica will hunt down the girl with the silver eyes and bring her to me... Alive!..."_ Commanded Evil Tim turning to Baron who bowed, and Oceanica who walked up behind him covered in singe marks, with one strain of hair on the top of his head was on fire. Oxford licked his fingers as he extinguished the fire.

"Yes master, as you command. But, and don't take this the wrong way master, by why not capture and kill our Eddy as well?" Asked Baron.

 _"Because, if this Eddy is tough enough to do this to Salty Sam... I don't want more injured failures to come stumbling back to me near death. If you come in contact with him, be cautious, your you might end up like Salty Sam."_ Said Evil Tim as Baron bowed again.

"Yes, master." Said Baron as he turned and started to walk away along with Oceanica who followed.

"But seriously, can I have some medical assistance before we leave? I was burned up... Pretty bad..." Said Oceanica as the two left.

 _"Now... On to what you know about the relics..."_ Said Evil Tim walking up to the four tied up Hunters as the corpses ripped the bag off their heads. Three Huntsmen and one Huntress as they looked up as him angrily.

"Even if we knew what you were talking about, you think we would tell you anything you, creep?" Asked the Huntsman in front of the others as the corpse behind him raised up his rifle ready to bash his brains in, but he was stopped when Evil Tim held out his hand stopping the corpse.

 _"So... You want to be stubborn? Very well, the death of your friend is on YOUR head then."_ Said Evil Tim as he walked over to a Huntsman that was next to him.

"What!? What are you doing?! Put him down!" Yelled the middle Huntsman as Evil Tim grabbed the other Huntsman by his mouth and held him up by his mouth. The Huntsman tried to scream and struggle, but his struggles began to slow down as Evil Tim was slowly cutting through the Huntsman's head with his eye lazer as the body twitched a bit... Until it lost motion and Evil Tim dropped the dead body to the ground as the rest of the Hunters stared in shock.

"Oh my Oum..." Said another one of the Hunters.

 _"And another will follow unless you tell me what I want to know..."_ Said Evil Tim as the lead Hunter began to tear up.

"Okay... I honestly don't know what you talking about when you say 'relics'... but I'll tell you anything else you want to kno-" But the man stopped as Evil Tim grabbed ahold of the next Hunters head.

"Wait! Wait! You said you'd let them live if I told you what you wanted to know!" Said the Hunter.

 _"Yes, but you don't tell me what I wanted to know..."_ Said Evil Tim as a surge of energy traveled from his arm that he was holding onto the Hunters head with, as she screamed while her body was being turned to stone. As the process was finally complete and the woman was fully turned into stone... Evil Tim ruthlessly crushed her head without any remorse, as he looked down as his hand. Then looked back at the last two remaining Hunters, with a smile starting to form under his mask.

* * *

 **The Woods:**

It is morning time at the campsite, and the birds are a-tweeting. All eight teenagers are in their sleeping bags, the campfire burned out in the middle. Qrow sits up against the base of a tree, facing the group. And Edinator was leaning against a tree nearby Qrow. Ren sits up with a sigh.

"We should probably get moving." Said Ren.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Jaune

Both turn at the sound of Qrow coughing, which grows louder and sounds worse with each cough. Everyone else sit up, and Ruby quickly goes to her uncle's side.

"What's going on?" Asked Rolf.

Purple staining is visible on Qrow's bandage, which he is holding his right hand over. He lifts his left hand to his mouth as he continues to cough. A cuckoo bird joins its call to the rest of the morning birds. Qrow pulls his hand away with a groan, and the whole palm, including up over the wrist and his fingers, is covered in the purple stain. Ruby's eyes grow wide, and she gasps. Qrow looks at his hand. Ruby then glanced over at Edinator who was looking at her with a grim expression.

"I warned him he was dying... He told me not to worry you." Said Edinator as Ruby turned back to her uncle.

"Well…" Said Qrow as he looks up at Ruby.

"That's unfortunate." Said Qrow.

 **A/N: Okay, finally here's Ch 55. Very long chapter, and I'd like to thank everyone who gave me your suggestions in the comment section, even if I don't pick every single one of them I really appreciate them, like the three I used in this chapter. And the character of Pardus Varietates was created by ShoRyuKen, so if you like that character being introduced in the story... Thank ShoRyuKen. And thanks to RomanReignsFan01 and Ninjawarrior08 for the pizza scene with Double D and Sun and the scene with Weiss.** **S** **o as always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time.**


	55. Only More Obstacles

**A/N: This chapter take place during 'Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back'. I'd like to thank Lord Maximus, ShoRyuKen, and** **ILoveAnime (Kinda) for their suggestions and help in this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Patch:**

Yang lifts up her head, arms as the ready for a fight. Taiyang takes a swing at her with his left hand, but she easily blocks it with her robotic wrist, pushing his hand away from her. The interplay repeats with his right and her left, only this time Yang uses the momentum to turn and come back at her father with a roundhouse kick. Taiyang bends backward to dodge it, his legs in a lunge. He gives his daughter a solid punch, pushing her back a few feet.

Nearby, Ed sits on a log smiling with Zwei watching the two spar, panting happily. Beside them is a low stool with two white towels. Ed and Zwei's heads changes angles, oscillating to the sounds of grunts and contact. Abruptly he holds his head straight and makes a noise of surprise.

Taiyang stands alone and moves forward, doing his own roundhouse kick. Yang joins both hands atop each other to block Tai's landing foot. With a loud cry she pushes it up and back. Taiyang regains his footing in a flip while Yang waits for his landing. Using her robotic arm, she knocks him back with a single hit.

Holding onto his right bicep, Tai slides through the dirt, his feet flat on the ground until he comes to a stop.

"Awesome job, Yang!" Cheered Ed from the side as Zwei barks in approval.

"Whoa, that thing packs a punch!" Said Taiyang.

"Thanks guys. We've been at this for weeks. I get it, you wanna make sure I can still fight." Said Yang bumping her own fists "I think I'm doing just fine."

"You're close." Said Taiyang as he stands upright, no longer nursing his arm. Walking around his daughter in a circle, he assesses her progress. While Ed picks up Yang's water bottle and walks over to Yang.

"Oh, really?" Asked Yang as she took the water bottle from Ed and took a swig from it.

"Thanks, babe..." Said Yang as she was done drinking.

"... I'm still not comfortable with that language young lady." Said Tai looking at her and Ed with a stern expression.

"Oh, come on, your telling me YOU never done anything like that when you were my age?" Asked Yang as Taiyang remained quiet for a few seconds.

"... Okay, you got me there." Said Tai as he continued with what her was saying before.

"Anyway, you're still off balance." Said Taiyang.

"What?! No I'm not!" Said Yang.

"Actually, you kind of are." Said Ed.

"I'm not like Double D, I can't be knocked over so easi- Woah!" Said Yang as Ed lightly tapped her causing her to fall to the ground.

"See? I told you." Said Ed smiling.

"Oh, shut up." Said Yang as Ed offered Yang a hand up as Yang took it and was helped up as Taiyang chuckles.

"Honestly, I'm kind of surprised." Said Yang as she lifts her robotic arm, looking down at it with a smile.

"I thought it would be just this huge weight, but it feels… natural. They did a great job with this thing. And what Double D added to it... Oh MAN!" Said Yang.

"Really? What else did Double D put in that arm?" Asked Ed running up to Yang.

"Well, there's this!" Said Yang as she holds out her hand with spread fingers, as the yellow glass-like parts on the tips of Yang's fingers began to glow, as she spewed fire from them.

 _ **(FROOOOSH!)**_

"Woah! Way cool!" Said Ed.

"And that's not all!" Said Yang as she gestured her hand and fingers around in order to manipulate the flames into shapes, like a burning whip, a flaming bird, and even an elephant.

"Haha! It's a giraffe! Hahaha!" Laughed Ed as Yang made the fire completely disappear.

"Now wasn't that just... FLAMING?" Asked Yang with a wink as Ed laughed again.

"Pyrokinesis?! What can Double D NOT make? What else can it do?" Asked Ed.

"Well, I really haven't tested out more then just the Pyro thing." Said Yang looking at her bionic arm. "But, I did do a quick scan through of the manual, and it said this arm can transform into a minigun and blast anyone away, it can turn into a sonic cannon, it has an energy shield on it, a grappling hook, a defibulator on it! Seriously! This arm Double D designed can to ANYTHING!" Said Yang.

But before Ed could respond and awe once more, Taiyang comes in, delivering a left hook right into Yang's face as Ed stood back. Yang's upper body rears back both from impact and surprise. She's ready to block his right hook, however, and uses the turning momentum to deliver an elbow jab. Grinning the entire time, Tai blocks it and then dodges all the kicks she follows through with. Yang switches to punches, but Tai is too on point for her. While she uses her left hand to block an elbow thrust, Tai has grasped her robotic arm and pulled it forward. The position puts Yang in the position of having her balance rely on the weight of one leg.

"I wasn't talking about your actual balance." Said Taiyang.

"You weren't?" Asked Ed as Tai sweeps her forward leg, sending her onto the ground on her back. He leaves her there and walks over to Zwei, who happily gets the top towel for him.

"Although, that could use some work too." Said Taiyang.

"Maybe a little warning could be nice?" Asked Ed as he helped Yang up.

"Enemies not gonna play fair, you know." Said Tai as he takes the towel and give Zwei a rub on the top of his head. Zwei hums happily. Arms spread on the ground, Yang takes a breath before speaking.

"Meaning?" Asked Yang as Tai toweled the sweat off his face.

"I saw your tournament fights. During the Vytal Festival." Said Taiyang.

"Let me guess. 'I was sloppy.'" Said Yang in a mocking tone.

"No, no, you were predictable. And… stubborn. And… maybe a little boneheaded." Yang sits up and spins to stare at her father along with Ed.

"HEY! That's MY job!" Said Ed.

"Don't worry, I saw you fight too with your team. And if you look up the word 'bonehead' in the dictionary, you'd find a picture of your face." Said Taiyang.

"That's better!" Said Ed crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but your problem is different from Yang's... You think that the best defense is the perfect offence..." Said Tai looking at Ed as he then turned back to his daughter.

"Do you realize that you used your Semblance to win every fight after the qualifiers?"

"So what? How is me using my Semblance any different than someone else using theirs?" Asked Yang tossing the towel on the ground, Taiyang moves toward Yang.

"Because not everyone else's is basically a temper tantrum." Said Tai laughing as he sat next to his daughter. "I'm serious! Once you take damage, you can dish it back twice as hard, but that doesn't make you invincible! It's great when you're in a bind, but what happens if you miss? What happens if they're stronger? What then? Now you're just weak and tired! You've always been one to burn brighter than everyone else, whether it was with your smile, or, well, I remember your first haircut." He playfully tugs the hair on the back of her head. Smiling, Yang bats him away. Tai chuckles and gets up, walking away a few paces with Zwei just behind him as Ed sat next to her.

"But you gotta keep your emotions in check. Keep a level head, and think before you act. Your Semblance is a great fallback, but you can't let yourself rely on it. It won't always save you." He lowers his head, sadness creeping into his tone.

"Obviously. You definitely have your mom's stubbornness." Taiyang faces one of the trees, not looking at Yang and as Ed's eye's widened... This was the first time he heard of Yang's father talk about her mother, and since his interaction with her, he was definitely curious. Between them, Zwei moves his head back and forth as each speaks.

"Oh, so now we can talk about her?" Asked Yang as Ed started to revoke his first desire... Not excited to get in between another father daughter argument.

"Well, as I have been informed, you're an adult now, remember?" Asked Tai.

"Well, sorry I remind you of her." Said Yang.

"Don't be. Raven was great in so many ways - her strength, her ambition, her dedication to whatever cause she thought was worth fighting for." Said Tai as he turns around.

"I'm proud of how much of her I see in you. But, I'm glad I don't see all of her in you." Said Tai.

"Why?" Asked Yang.

"Your mother was… a complicated woman. Like everybody, she had her faults, but those faults are what tore our team apart. And, it did a real number on our family. You both act like the easiest way to tackle an obstacle is through it." Said Tai pointing at Zwei. "That strength is all that matters in a fight. But if you just take a second look, then maybe you see…" Said Tai walking toward her, stepping around Zwei. "there's a way around as well. Come on - one more before dinner"

Yang takes his hand and he helps her up. They circle each other, arms at the ready.

"Kick his butt, Yang!" Cheered Ed as Taiyang makes the first move with a left hook, followed immediately by a right cross and a kick. Yang blocks and dodges, continuing to avoid being hit even when Taiyang flips in the air. She cartwheels, avoiding him and he lands across from her. They face off again, Taiying doing a single punch and kick. Veering to avoid it, Yang rolls a few feet away before turning and rushing at him. They meet in the middle, each with their left hand on the other's right elbow, pushing against each other.

"Heh. See? Alright! Now you're using your head instead of your—" Yang kicks his leg out from underneath him, but catches him as he falls back. They pause in that pose, grasping hands and smiling together.

After the fight, Taiyang turned as he went back inside to prepare lunch for all of them as Zwei happily followed along, leaving Ed and Yang there.

"Hey, Ed..." Said Yang smiling turning to face her boyfriend.

"Yeah?" Asked Ed.

"Do you ever think of fighting with me or my dad instead of that piece of junk?" Asked Yang pointing over to a worn out fighting dummy in the shape of Evil Tim as Ed looked over and the dummy's head fell off.

"Well, you kinda already make it unfair with that new super arm of yours. You can beat me in a second! Besides... I'm worried if I fight your dad, he might be a little too rough with me... Just because he's gotten used to me, doesn't mean he'll go easy on me in the ring." Said Ed rubbing the back of his head as Yang smiled.

"Alright then Big guy... But remember what you said before? When you said you would do anything for me?" Asked Yang.

"Yeah..." Said Ed, knowing where she was going with this.

"When we have the time... We should spar, no weapons, just you me and our fists." Said Yang slamming her fists together again, only to shake her fleshy right hand in pain.

"Yeah, THAT kinda makes things unfair." Said Ed.

"Oh come on Ed! You can survive being THROWN THROUGH A BUILDING! And lift houses! I'm pretty sure you can handle me!" Said Yang as Ed rolled his eyes.

"Alright, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on ya!" Said Ed smiling and pointing his finger at Yang as Yang walked up to him.

"Right back at ya monobrow!" Said Yang smiling, as her smile slowly drifted away when she got a closer look at Ed.

"... What's wrong?" Asked Ed, confused.

"It's just that... You haven't put that new eye in yet..." Said Yang, stroking the side of Ed's face with her bionic hand, as Ed lightly grabbed it.

"It's just... Losing an eye is a little different then losing an arm, Yang. You literally see the world differently after you lose an eye... Kind like-"

"A part of your soul is missing?" Asked Yang as Ed looked down at her with surprise.

"What? Just because I'm a hot blond amazon party girl that means I can't be deep?" Asked Yang as Ed let out a sad smile.

"Losing an arm is... Very hard. But losing an eye... That's just something a little more personal, like they say: 'Eyes are the windows to the soul.'" Said Yang as she and Ed continued to stare into each others eyes yet again.

"Please Ed... For me? Just try it?" Asked Yang, smiling up at Ed. Who smiled back.

"It's no fair when you make that face! Your just so cute!" Said Ed giggling a bit. "... Okay, but seriously, the things I do for you..."

"Well, you do them for this..." Said Yang as she wrapped her hands behind Ed's head and began to kiss as Ed kissed back wrapping his hands around Yang's waist. They departed as Yang smiled at Ed yet again.

"And THESE..." Said Yang gesturing to her breasts, as she then dragged her hand gently across Ed's face as she turned around and walked away to the house. But before she walked inside, she stopped and turned around as she yelled.

"Hey, Ed! I forgot to ask! Did it hurt?" Asked Yang as Ed gave a confused look.

"Huh?"

"When you fell from heaven?" Asked Yang giving a cheeky smile.

"Booooo!" Booed Ed playfully as Yang giggled and made her way inside.

"So, how'd your talk with Raven go yesterday?" Tai asked casually, not even blinking at Ed who looked back in shock. Surprised how Yang somehow made it from the house, to silently getting behind Ed without a sound.

"How'd you-" Ed started to ask.

"My senses are keen enough to recognize a presence I know so well, especially the mother of my one child. Plus you gave it away when you said you were cawed at by a cranky old bird and I only know one cranky bird who has ever been around here. Let me guess, she was curious about her daughter's new boyfriend." Tai smirked.

Ed sighed. "In a manner of speaking but she played a stone hearted woman with icy water running through her veins instead of actual human blood, asking about Evil Tim and stuff. I told I wasn't interested in talking with her, even after she tried to scare me a bit but backed off when she saw she couldn't fool me."

Tai snorted. "Yep, sounds like Raven."

"Just what is her deal?" Ed could not help but ask.

"Raven is...complicated to say the least. She and Qrow were raised by bandits who placed survival over everything, even family. During our time at Beacon she was focused but very stubborn to the point only her brother, myself and Summer could sometimes could break through that mask." Tai looked away. "Eventually that stubbornness caused our team to fall apart."

"And Yang?" Ed asked carefully.

"She could have tried to take Yang but I would have fought her. No matter what happened I stood my ground with her on many things and like you I called her out on a lot of things I knew she was hiding from. In the end she simply left because she didn't believe in how we saw the world or how Ozpin was seemingly playing us." Tai explained.

"Ozpin played you?" Ed tilted his head.

"Ozpin was many things, Ed. A professor, a teacher and a very shrewd guy. He didn't take advantage of people like others did but he did keep a lot of secrets. In the end Raven decided he was no better than the enemy and left." Tai closed his eyes. "She's very stubborn in her beliefs and what we went through as a team shook us all to our cores."

"Wow..." Ed whispered and for a moment he and Tai were left staring at the sun still at it's zenith.

"You seem to have handled her well." Tai commented with a smile.

"I just have one thing to ask." Ed said. "...Was she really always that cranky?"

"Well, ever since she laid that giant egg Yang come out of." Said Tai as Ed looked over at him with shock.

"WHAT!?" Yelled Ed in fear as Tai laughed.

"Hehehe... Just kidding, but if you want my real answer, you have no idea." Tai laughed.

* * *

 **Schnee Residence:**

In the makeshift practice area of her room, Weiss Schnee holds Myrtenaster at the ready. She steps back, twirls, a stream of blue-white light coming from the tip of her sword. On the close of her twirl, Weiss hold it aloft before striking the tip to the floor. A Summoning glyph appears, the Giant Armor's sword slowly but surely beginning to emerge. Weiss' eyes are shut as she concentrates, the power of her Summoning causing a small wind to blow the hair around her face. A voice interrupts.

"Hello, sister." Said Weiss' brother angered with a bandage over his nose, propped up against the frame of her open door. The sword shatters and disappears, the glyph fading away after.

"Hmm, how is that broken nose treating you Whitley?" Asked Weiss smirking. "A painful reminder of why you should never talk about a persons lived ones in a negative light ever again?" Asked Weiss.

"Actually no... I'm here to say that, if I have another 'accidental injury' again. You will be in even deeper trouble then you are now. And since father labeled you as 'mentally unfit to posses the title of Heiress anymore', and he hears about your... Violent tendencies, he might just have to send you away to the funny farm for you to get better..." Said Whitley smirking as Weiss' confident smirk faded away. "Anyway, father's taking me to town to introduce me to some of his business partners. I'd thought I'd see if you wanted me to pick up anything, since you're … well, stuck here." Said Whitley looking at his finger nails.

"Wait... There's more then just me punching you, isn't there? Are you jealous?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Is that why you hate me? Are you jealous of my abilities? Of Winter's?" Asked Weiss as Whitley stepped away from the door frame.

"Hmm… no, not really. Honestly, I find it barbaric. It's beneath people like me. Like Father. What can a single Huntsman possibly do that an army cannot? That's why we have one, even if it is run by a fool. Besides, do you really believe that an unstable ex-heiress from a major Dust company, her wannabe Hunter friends, and her big-mouth dwarf of an alien boyfriend will truly destroy all the evil in the world? Including the alien warlord and the Grimm?... I think NOT." Said Whitley, confidently smiling.

"Now listen Whitley... If I have these 'violent tendencies' like you say I do, I suggest you leave before I lose control and you end up crashing through a window..." Said Weiss visibly frightening Whitley. As he quickly recomposed himself.

"Fine, fine. I've got better things to do. Enjoy your… training, however pointless it is." But before Whitley left, he turned back around. "What is your plan, anyway? What do you hope to accomplish while trapped in your own bedroom?" A black glyph appears on the open door, promptly swinging it shut on Whitley's briefly surprised face.

Weiss lowers Myrtenaster with a sigh and resumes her Summoning position. The glyph appears and this time Weiss looks at the portrait of the Giant Armor on the wall. She repeats the same twirl and stab. The glyph glows brightly and spins faster. The books shake in the bookcase on the wall. One particular tome, decorated with floral relief, falls off the shelf and opens on the floor. The window bursts outward as the room is consumed in a bright white light. The light abates to reveal Weiss covering her eyes with her arm. The door to her room is pushed open by an urgent Klein.

"Miss Schnee! Are you alright?!" The butler's eyes widen and he leans backward, looking amazed. Weiss smiles at him and turns to face the Giant Armor she successfully Summoned.

"Yes." Said Weiss as the Armor goes down to one knee and bows at Weiss.

"Klein, I need a favor." Said Weiss as Klein nods determinedly.

* * *

 **The Boat:**

It was already night time as the boat that Blake, Double D, and Sun rode several days ago was taking another shipment of people to Menagerie yet again. But, this time there was a VERY unwelcomed passenger that was aboard. There were dead bodies littering the deck of the ship, both human and Faunus that has claw lacerations all over them. There were even several dead bodies of crew members that had guns with empty shells lying beside them. In an attempt to kill whatever was slaughtering all those people. But now, only haunting silence was on the once lively boat. But, audible sounds could then be heard. Punching sounds and grunting as the front window to the captains deck was shattered as a body flew through and landed on the front deck of the boat. It was the very same salty sea captain who talked to Blake on her journey to Menagerie. But this time he was bloody and beaten, with his shotgun that he held before was sitting beside him.

He looked up in panic to the shattered window before flopping around on his belly as he clawed his way over to his shotgun. Only for a dark figure to jump out of the shattered window and land in behind the crawling captain, staring down at him. The man was wearing a red sleeveless leather shirt with four black stripes on the sides, along with the White Fang logo on the chest area, black leather jeans and leather boots with spikes on them. Along with a black cape with a red White Fang logo on the middle, and finally, he had two claw gauntlets attached to his hands as he looked down at the salty sea captain with a smile on his face. But as the sea captain almost grabbed ahold of his only weapon, his hand was stomped on by a boot as the captain cried out in pain.

All the while, another hand reached down and grabbed ahold of the shotgun picking it up.

"Now, we can't let you have a gun now. Can we? Little human?" Asked the Pardus as he threw the gun overboard and grabbed the sea captain, holding him by his neck and off the ground.

"P-Please, I beg you! I will give you the boat, just don't kill me please!" Pardus was just looking at the old man with a terrifying glare.

"Why should I show mercy to a pathetic human like yourself. Now I think this is the part where you scream..." And suddenly Pardus activated his semblance, and all you could see of it was that Pardus hand was transforming into a humanoid leopard arm. And then all you could hear was the old man's screaming voice and a loud roar.

As Pardus was down with the old man, he walked over to the front of the boat, he could already see Menagerie as a smile started to creep over his blood covered face.

"Ghira... I'm here..."

* * *

 **Outskirts of an unnamed village:**

The same unnamed vampire lieutenant from before stood at the very outer outskirts of the village where one of Evil Tim's contact info told him that one person in the village knows the EXACT whereabouts of one of the relics. Since Evil Tim didn't want to spare any more of how own army then necessary for this mission, Evil Tim informed Salem as she sent out new Grimm to accompany the vampire lieutenant and his small carvery of the undead.

The cavalry of the undead included ten corpses carrying advanced proton rifles, two Draugr's carrying giant maces, and with two new Grimm provided to them by Salem. Two twenty foot tall burning humanoid Grimm with white faces, red eyes, bodies resembling wood, and four Beowolves as back up. The vampire lieutenant continued to look over the village with a malevolent smile on his face, excited for all the new screams for mercy he'll hear when him and his team descend upon the helpless village.

"Hmm... I think, we should have some sort of war cry before we really start spilling blood." Said the lieutenant thinking as he tapped his chin with one clawed finger. "Hmm, something that'll die of fright the second they hear it... Something like-"

"We're gonna paint the forest with your very blood?" Asked a unfamiliar voice out of nowhere.

"Yes! That's it! But... We're not gonna paint the FOREST with they're blood when we slaughter them in the village... By the way, whose voice was tha-" But the lieutenant wasn't able to finish as a severed tree branch was thrown as his face. As the lieutenant looked down he saw two Hunters standing there, one who was in a black suit and tie and the other that was in blue and white armor.

"You little arrogant human! When I'm done with you you'll- AGH!" Samedi threw a thicker branch at the lieutenant.

"When I'm done with you I'll- AGH!" A bolder was chucked at the lieutenant's face by Tiburon.

"I'LL RIP YOUR EYES OUT OF YOUR- UGH!" A larger bolder was chucked at the lieutenant.

"KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF!" Roared the lieutenant as his anger quickly turned to fear. "Oh no..."

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

An entire tree was thrown as the lieutenant sending him back into the forest foliage as Samedi and Tiburon walked up to the death squad as the Grimm and the undead started to get ready to fight against the two trained Hunters. As the Huntsmen and the death squad were about to fight with Samdei pulling out his cane blade and Tiburon pulling out his toothed club chainsaw, there was a voice that stopped them.

"Wait! Wait!" They all looked over to see the vampire walk out of the foliage with cuts and bruises that started to heal up as he was holding onto one of his arms that was popped out of it's socket.

"I've heard about you two... Huntsmen from Haven, Professor Baron Semadi and Tiburon Akheilos... Aren't you supposed to be 'protecting your home from the EVIL GRIMM?' and not running on a fools errand just to die?" Asked the vampire lieutenant as he walked up to a tree nearby and slammed his dislocated arm against it, popping it back into place.

"Nope! We've just heard about how UGLY you were and we just HAD to see it ourselves... Plus your ugly." Said Samedi as Tiburon threw his fellow Hunter an annoyed look.

"We're here on a mission to protect this village... I know your types, you don't even care about finding the info for your 'master'... Your just another psycho overly exited to kill innocent people for your sick pleasure." Said Tiburon.

"True... But isn't that what you 'noble' Hunters do when you slay Grimm? To get that pleasurable feeling after killing something?" Asked the lieutenant.

"Oh God, here comes the monologuing..." Said Samedi under his breath.

"You deny the darkness in your soul... You deny your true power..." Said the lieutenant.

"431." Said Samedi.

"What?" Asked the vampire.

"Oh, nothing. Don't mind me, go on..." Said Samedi.

"...Okay then..."

"You know it's pointless right? The constant struggle to do 'the right thing?' You two are not as pure as you want to be, no one will see you as anything but tools, for a means..."

"653."

"You don't think it would be so much easier to let go? To just set yourself free from those self imposed burdens weighing on your hearts?"

"491."

"Okay! That's it! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Oh, it's actually a hobby of mine. I hear these 'Turn to the Darkside' speeches so often that I started making mental notes of when I hear certain lines." Said Samedi like it was nothing at all.

"This is the type of childish crap I have to deal with..." Said Tiburon.

"Ah hell..."

"Making light of this situation only proves how much in denial your in."

"56."

"Oh, how mature you over-grown manchild!"

"47."

"Oh my Satan you worthless pig!"

"78."

"ARROGANT ASSHAT I WILL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!"

"899."

"Yeah, well... I'm gonna keep you awake as I rip out your entrails and STUFF THEM DOWN YOUR ***KING THROAT!"

"Oh, my. That sounds so brutal... 13..."

"THAT'S IT! KILL THEM BOTH!" Yelled the lieutenant as the death squad and the Hunters collided. Samedi dashed through the corpses as he sliced through three of their weapons, kicked one back, and sliced two of their heads off as two Beowolves lunged at Samedi with their claws out as they tried to swipe at the Hunter. But Samedi only punched one of the Beowolves in the face as he threw down a gas pellet filled with crushed glass, sand, and other irritating chemicals that made the Beowolves eyes water like mad and burn.

All the while Tiburon was walking forward, and stopped as he saw something appear out of nowhere. A man was in a full body suit carrying a shotgun as he was aiming his weapon at Tiburon.

"Don't move freak... Now your gonna know the meaning of fear after the Black Vipers are done with ya!" Yelled the man in the full body suit.

"The Blake Vipers?... Never heard of it, are you sure it isn't just the dollar store version of the White Fang?" Asked Tiburon.

"SHUT UP! We have weapons trained on you! And if you move, your dead!" Said the full suited man as Tiburon sniffed the air, only to raise both of his hands, and grab at the air with his two hands in a chocking motion as if he was crushing two windpipes.

 _(Crack!)_

Tiburon let go of the air as two men in very similar suits to the first man became visible as they fell to the floor dead with their necks snapped.

"Your friends wore too much cologne..." Commented Tiburon as the fully suited man activated his invisibility.

"Activating cloak now! Sniper, keep watch!" Tiburon once again pulled out his chainsaw club as he looked around for the invisible man, only to be shotgun blasted three times as he glared over in the direction of where the bullets came from. He smiled as he walked closer, only to be shot in the shoulder by a sniper round, using his incredible sense of smell once again, he could smell another invisible assailant in the trees. But as he was about to dodge out of the way of more bullets, a Beowolf pounced on him as it tried to bite his face off.

Tiburon only growled like an animal as he kicked the vicious Beowolf off of him as he stood there staring the monster down, only to have another sniper bullet wiz by his head. He had to take care of the sniper, but first take care of the Beowolf. He charged in as he dodged another bullet grabbing the Beowolf as he forced one of it's hands behind it's back and wrapped his other arm around the monsters neck. Tiburon heard the other shot being fired as he quickly turned the Beowolf around and used it as a Grimm shield. The sniper just kept firing as it was putting more holes in the Beowolf as it started to die, Tiburon threw the dead Beowolf away as it disintegrated in mid-air and dashed over to the invisible shotgun wielding assailant.

"Stay back! _(Bang!)_ I said STAND BACK, FREAK! _(Bang!)_ " But the man couldn't do anything as Tiburon grabbed the man and tossing him into a tree with a very sharp branch sticking out of it, impaling him.

But as Tiburon was about to go after the sniper, vines from out of nowhere wrapped around his arms and legs as he was pulled into the open burning chest of one of the Wickermen as Tiburon was pulled into the cavity and the branches that resembled a rib cage closed in, trapping Tiburon as he started to burn in the heart of the infernal beast.

All the while, Samedi was dashing all around with his blade as he was dashing past more corpses swiftly slicing their heads and limbs off like an artist at work. But as he was finished with the corpses, a dead log was thrown at him as he was knocked back to the ground. But as Samedi tried to pick himself up, the vampire from before jumped on top of him as he showed his razor sharp teeth as he hissed at Samedi. Without wasting another second, the vampire started to viciously maul Samedi. Even with his Aura shield, it started to give into the vampires attacks as his claws started to tear through and cut through Samedi's clothes and flesh. Samedi started to scream in anger and pain as he aimed the end of his cane at the vampires face and press the barrel against the monsters face.

"GET OFF!"

 _(Bang!)_

Sending the vampire flying off as he fell on the ground with Samedi quickly picking himself back up. He assessed his wounds as he dragged his finger against a bloody laceration, looking at his finger that was dripping with blood. Samedi grimaced as he looked back up at the vampire who stood back up, with a hole in his face. Just smiling like a maniac with no blood dripping as the wound started to heal. Samedi quickly pulled out fire Dust from his pocket as he loaded up the top of his cane with the ammo as the skull top started to charge up with red energy and fire at the vampire. But the vampire just moved at inhuman speed as he climbed up trees like a lizard and hoped from tree to tree dodging everyone of Samedi's attacks. But that's when the vampire quickly sped up to Samedi with the speed of sound, smiling as he smacked Samedi away with surprising strength.

Samedi looked back up angrily as the vampire stood over him, smiling along with one of the Wickermen wondering over to him. The Wickerman reached down and before Samedi could've reacted, picked him up in it's colossal grasp. Samedi squirmed in the giant's hand but it was no use as the tall humanoid Grimm brought the Huntsman to eyelevel. As Samedi was about to prepare himself for whatever attack the monster was planning out for the Hunter, it's mouth started to glow. And blasted Samedi with a bloom of fire. But Samedi held his hand out as the fires touched him... Only to reveal that he used his Aura to block the fire. The Wickerman only stopped for a second before unleashing another blast of fire which Samedi was still blocking with his Aura. And with his other hand, he reached for his cane and started to load up another type of Dust into his Lonbraj Lanmo.

As the flames stopped only for one more second, Samedi retracted the blade from his cane and stabbed it onto the hand of the Wickerman he was being held in. As the ice Dust activated and started to freeze the Grimm's hand. And before the Grimm could retaliate with another puff of fire, Samedi slammed his fists on the giant hand as he shattered it and fell back down to the ground. Landing on his feet successfully. But as Samedi looked up, he saw the same vampire from before walking up to him with blood all over his mouth with a wicked smile as he had one of the dead invisible Black Vipers in his hand dragging against the floor that Tiburon killed earlier, as blood was leaking from the dead man's neck.

"Hehehe... Can't let a good meal go to waste right? But, there is something special about drinking a human's blood while they're alive. The fear and panic they feel while I'm draining their life force makes the meal that much more exquisite..." Said the vampire dropping the body.

"Different type of monster, but same evil all together..." Said Samedi aiming his blade at the monster as the two collided once more.

All the while Tiburon was trapped in one of the Wickerman's chest as his Aura shields were starting to give out from the intense inferno. He reached for his chainsaw club as he started it up and revved it as he started to cut his way out of the rib cage. Cutting through the wood-like substance of the Grimm as his Aura shields were barely holding out any further. But as his Aura was finally about to give out, he made a hold through the monsters chest that was too small for him. But Tiburon didn't even care as he burst through the cage and out of the monsters torso as he landed on the ground. As he picked himself up yet again, he heard the sounds of weapons that were being prepared to fire. Looking behind him and seeing the three remaining corpses standing their with those advanced weapons in their hands as they started to fire at Tiburon.

But Tiburon quickly dodged the lazer blasts as he kicked one of the corpses back. Only to look behind him to see the burning vines from before try to snatch him up, but he quickly jumped out of the way as he looked up at the Wickerman that was leering over him with it's rib cage open and the vines waiting to snatch Tiburon again like a frog snatching a fly from thin air with it's tongue. Tiburon was about to think up a new plan, but he was interrupted as a sniper bullet shot him in the arm. He grabbed his arm as he looked over at the direction where the bullet came from. Only to smell the snipers sent from before. He looked away from the invisible snipers position only to look back at the Wickerman again, only to smile with an idea.

"Hey! You big ugly piece of wood! Try and catch me!" Yelled Tiburon standing in front of one of the armed corpses as the Wickerman slammed it's fist down only to miss Tiburon and crush one of the corpses.

"Over here!" Yelled Tiburon standing next to the last corpse and quickly jumping out of the way as the monster slammed it's foot down crushing the corpse.

"Come on! Catch me if you can!" Yelled Tiburon running in the direction of the sniper as the Grimm started to follow.

'Wait, what is he doing!? No, no, no, no, no, no, no!' Though the sniper to herself as she was still shooting Tiburon who was running towards her with the twenty foot tall burning Grimm behind him. The sniper took a step back on the branch that she was standing on in some false hope of her actually escaping. But it didn't take long as Tiburon made it to the tree that the sniper was on and climbed it until his nose lead him to the right branch.

Before the invisible sniper could even fight back, Tiburon grabbed the sniper by the throat as her invisibility deactivated revealing her struggling for air as the Wickerman drew close enough as it opened up it's chest, preparing to launch it's burning vines.

"Wait... You wouldn't hurt a lady would you?" As the sniper hopefully as Tiburon stared at her.

"Yeah... But if that 'lady' is someone who would make deals with literal devils, then she's no lady in my book..." Said Tiburon as he threw the sniper at the Wickerman who grabbed her out of thin air with it's vines and pulled her into it's burning chest cavity and locked her in there to burn. But the Wickerman saw it's mistake as it punched at where Tiburon was on the tree. Only for Tiburon to dodge the his and run up the huge arm of the Grimm with his weapon out.

Jumping on the monsters back as the Wickerman tried to reach for him, only for Tiburon to start viciously cutting into the Wickerman's back, cutting the Grimm to pieces as the giant Grimm stumbled back and forth trying to reach the Hunter, only to no use as Tiburon was still tearing into the Wickerman. But that's when the Wickerman grabbed ahold of Tiburon's leg as the Wickerman pulled Tiburon off it's back and tossed him to the ground. Tiburon once again tried to pick himself back up only for the Wickerman to grab Tiburon by the leg and pick him up as he grabbed ahold of Tiburon's arms with one hand and grabbed his legs with the other as he started to pull, intending to rip the Huntsman in half. Tiburon groaned in pain as the Wickerman finally though that it would be rid of this annoying Faunus once and for all. But as the Wickerman finally thought it would reach the point where he would rip the Huntsman in half...

 _(Snap!)_

"Oh... Thanks for that! I've been having back pains all week. Thanks for fixing that. Hahaha!" Laughed Tiburon as he disappeared taking the Grimm's hands with him as he disappeared. The Wickerman looked at the stubs of its hands perplexed as it looked around to find the Huntsman yet again.

Only to find something quickly running up its back as it felt something spiky on it's throat. It looked back to see Tiburon was behind the monster as it had it's saw club on it's throat, revving it up as he cut through the branch-like tendencies of it's neck until the Wickerman's head finally flew off. The body stood there another moment with the fire suddenly extinguished as Tiburon jumped off the monster, landing on his feet as the body stood there. Until it fell over and evaporated along with the severed head.

"Well, let's see if Samedi's dead yet..." Said Tiburon as he went to go find his fellow Huntsman.

Meanwhile Samedi was thrown against a tree as a trickle of blood ran down his lips. He started to pick himself up as he looked up to see the last Wickerman and the vampire walk up to him, ready to finish him off. Samedi started to pick himself up as the vampire drew closer, readying his razor sharp nails to plunge into the Huntsman's chest. But, Samedi pulled himself back up as he grabbed ahold of his Lonbraj Lanmo as he actually used it to steady himself back up from the injuries that he's sustained. But, that's when his eyes started to glow white, and the glowing white Aura around him started to glow pure white. The Wickerman and vampire stood there another few seconds, not attacking due to the interest of what's going to happen next.

"Hey, I have a question... Have you ever heard of a TYRANT before?..." Asked Samedi as he stood up straight with a smile on his face. And before the Wickerman knew it, the skeleton of a twenty five foot tall t-rex like creature popped out of nowhere and bit down on the Wickerman as it started to thrash the Grimm back and forth. The vampire looked at the skeleton then looked back at Samedi with surprise in his eyes.

"Yeah, a rare type of Grimm. And you know what MY Semblance is? It's to bring back any fallen adversaries that I've slain in battle to fight for me as skeletons..." Said Samedi as he quickly dashed over to the vampire with his blade out as he slashed at the monster with new found energy.

But before Samedi could collide with the monster, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pellet as he quickly crushed it against the vampire's face as it erupted into smoke. The vampire couldn't see anything through all the smoke as his eyes and lungs started to burn from the volatile substances that were in the pellet.

"Ugh! What the HELL was in that pellet!?" Yelled the vampire waving his hand to get rid of the smoke while coughing up a storm.

But this was just the type of distraction that Samedi needed as he dashed at the vampire though the smoke, back and forth with his blade as he started making serious lacerations in the monster, not to mention managing to slice off a few fingers along the way. The vampire couldn't even defend himself as he still coughed and his eyes burned so badly that he couldn't see anything while he was being under assault. That's when the vampire had enough as he started to swing his arms randomly into the smoke trying and hoping to at least get one shot in at Samedi. That's when Samedi slipped through the smoke once more as he head-butted the vampire while placing the blade back in the holster of his cane as Samedi started savagely beating the vampire with his stick at its most vital areas. Even though he's a vampire and there was very little that could kill him in the first place, it still severally damaged the night walkers muscle fibers as he could barely move.

But, as the smoke finally cleared, the vampire could finally start to see again as Samedi was standing right in front of him with a smile with the end of his cane pointed at the vampires feet as he shot his Earth Dust at his feet causing a stone suit to cover the vampires entire lower half as he struggled to get out. Samedi smiled once more as he looked back up to see his Tyrant still ripping away at the Wickerman with his teeth, ripping off one of it's arms. Samedi merely snapped his fingers causing the skeleton to disinigrate and disappeared at the Wickerman was in a surprised state for only a few seconds. Before turning it's attention back to the Hunter as it opened up it's rib cage once more and prepared to pull Samedi in to be cooked alive in the Wickerman's chest.

But as the Wickerman launched out it's vines to snatch up Samedi, Samedi turned around as he quickly snatched up the semi-covered in stone trapped vampire as the Samedi used him as the vines accidentally snatched the vampire up instead and dragged him into it's torso as it trapped the vampire within it's chest. Leaving the night walker to burn in the fires. Samedi knew that he still had to take care of the Wickerman as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a large shard of red Dust, and as the Wickerman realized the mistake it made. It turned back to Samedi as it opened up it's chest cavity again as vines shot forth with intent to pull in Samedi to his doom. But as the vines were mere inches away, Samedi jumped out of the way and tossed the red Dust shard through the air, and into the Wickerman's open chest. There was only a few sparks as the shard came in contact with the flames... Until it blew up with a massive explosion.

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

Samedi held his hand in front of his face to shield himself from the light and force of the explosion. Only to then lower his hand and smile as he saw two burning wooden legs stand there without their upper body as each fell down, and disintegrated along with any other shattered remains of the Grimm. Samedi picked himself back up as he cracked his neck and looked on at the sight of the explosion, as Tiburon walked over from behind him.

"You sure like to end it in a spectacular fashion when your done, huh?" Asked Tiburon.

"It's just my style. Besides, that pale guy was really hard to kill. Hopefully this put him down for good." Said Samedi walking over to the burning rubble and poking at it.

"Nothing could've survived that... Now come on, I think our next mission is to find that Huntsman. What was his name again?" Asked Tiburon.

"The brother of that girl you had a crush on all those years ago?" Asked Samedi still poking at the burning rubble.

"I thought I told you to STOP bringing that up..." Said Tiburon in a dangerous tone.

"Oh, you told me. And I remember. I just don't care, it's just hilarious when your mad." Said Baron as he stood back up.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Asked Samedi as the two put away their weapons and walked off into the distance. Ready to find Qrow.

But as they were walking away from the burning rubble, a hand pulled itself out of the rubble. Burnt to the bone as it clawed at the ground.

* * *

 **Menagerie:**

Blake and the masked White Fang member leap from tree to tree, Blake in pursuit of the other Faunus. They both pause for a moment, gripping different trees. A noise above the spy makes her gasp and Double D in his suit of armor appears, flying down.

"I have you now!" Yelled Double D as he is holding onto the masked woman as she struggles throwing Double D's flight patterns off course until they both land on a roof.

"Hey, wait up!" Yelled Sun catching up as he and Blake get to the roof where Double D and the spy are.

"Don't let her slip away!" Yelled Blake as the woman managed to free herself from Double D's grasp as she continues to run across the buildings, Blake right behind her as Double D starts to run on foot, but instead busting his way through the pipes and other obstacles instead of jumping around them. Sliding under some arching pipes, she finally turns and stops. Using her weapon in whip form, she slices the pipe, releasing steam to block Blake. It doesn't work; Blake moves right under the pipes through the steam.

"Why are you watching me? " Asked Blake as the girl smiles and lowers her weapon. Double D emerges out of the smoke as he stood there with his wrist blaster aimed at the girl while Sun lands on the roof behind them, causing her to turn around.

"I usually don't believe in hurting a lady, but if you don't-" But Double D wasn't able to finish as the spy whips at Double D's blaster with her weapon damaging it as Sun tried to pounce on her, only for her to kick Sun to the side. Blake takes advantage of the distraction to kick the Scroll out of the spy's hand. The girl is surprised, avoids Blake's next attack, responds with a kick of her own and attempts to retrieve the Scroll. Sun tackles her instead.

"Grab the Scroll! Seems someone thinks it's important!" Yelled Sun

"Get off!" Yelled the spy as she head-butts Sun, cracking off the part of the mask covering her left eye, and tries to race Blake to the Scroll. But the spy made it to the the Scroll first as she grabbed it.

"No!" Yelled Blake as she dashed forward, only to get kicked away by the spy. But before the spy could do anything else, she was tackled by four Sun light clones as they were on top of her. Double D looked over at Sun who was struggling with his pose trying to keep the spy from escaping.

"Quit staring and grab it!" Yelled Sun as Double D nodded and dashed over to the Scroll as Blake picked herself back up and Sun's Semblence wore off and the clones disappeared on top of the girl as she looked over at Double D and aimed her weapon at him. All the while Blake stood next to him as sees the broken Grimm mask crumble from the spy's face.

"Ilia." Said Blake in shock and surprise as Double D looked over to her, and back at the spy as his armor retracts back under his clothes with the Scroll still in his hand.

"Blake? You know her? Do you know what she's going to do-aagh!" Screamed Double D as he gets cut off when the color-changing Ilia strikes an electric hit near his stomach with her weapon. Double D cries out and falls.

"Double D!" Yelled Blake.

"Oh no!" Yelled Sun.

"Give it to me." Said Ilia.

"No." Growled Blake as Ilia changes color again.

"What's wrong with you ya psycho!?" Yelled Sun.

"You shouldn't have come back!" Yelled Ilia, but before any more words could be exchanged, they all heard the sound of foot steps running from an nearby building until a figure jumped from the air and landed in between everyone standing there, as he stood back up. He was a leopard Faunus as he looked over at Ilia who was under the mans boot as Pardus, Sun, Blake, and Ilia all glanced at each other.

"The plot thickens." Said Sun as Pardus snaps his head over to Blake and Sun smiling, recognizing Blake's face from the files he read. Using this distraction to her advantage, Ilia pulls out her weapon creating a rush of Dust as she escapes. Pardus stares at Blake with a terrifying smile on his face as he pointed one clawed nail at Blake.

"Hehehe... YOU, I've been looking for you..." Said the man smiling.

"Who are you supposed to be? Another assassin from the White Fang!?" Asked Sun angrily as Blake started to slowly inch closer to the injured Double D.

"Who am I? I'm just a regular Faunus... One who has been imprisoned for OVER TWENTY YEARS WHEN YOUR FATHER OVERTHREW ME FROM BEING THE LEADER OF THE WHITE FANG!" Yelled Pardus pointing at Blake angrily as Blake stared at the man in confusion.

"What? Are you talking about MY father?... Who are you?" Asked Blake as Pardus gave a predatory grin.

"My dear, my name is Pardus Varietates. And I was freed by Adam Taurus. And I'm here to put down his little kitten..." Said Pardus slowly walking closer to Blake. "Now... Let's see if there's REALLY more then one way to skin a cat..."

Pardus started to transform as Blake readied her Gambol Shroud and Sun pulled out his staff as he lunged forward.

"Stay away from here! She already has enough psychos after her!" Yelled Sun as he savagely beat Pardus across the face and his chest as Pardus made irritated growling noises. But as Sun was about to knock the leopard Faunus' head off with his staff, Pardus caught the staff swing in his hand holding it back.

"Leopards EAT monkey's you know..." Said Pardus as he head-butted Sun making him stumble back as Pardus pulled out his claw gauntlets and slashed at Sun twice across the chest before kicking him back.

"Sun!" Yelled Blake as Pardus walked closer to her, Blake lunged out with her Gambol Shroud as she tried to attack. But Pardus simply blocked the attack with his claw gauntlets before Blake tried to swipe at him with her blade several more times as Pardus dodged each attack. Until Pardus grabbed Blake by the face and threw her down to the ground.

"Is that all you've got!? You're father was able to beat me one on one, YOU can barely stand up to me! Hehe... What a pathetic excuse for his spawn..." Said Pardus as he drew closer, as Blake got fire in her eyes as she stood back up.

"SHUT UP! You don't know a THING about my father you MANIAC! I don't know who you are, but after what you told me it sounded like my father did the right thing when he locked you up! Your the type of animals that make ALL FAUNUS look like monsters! My father put a wild animal like you down right? Why can't I?" Asked Blake as Pardus' smug smile turned into a scowl.

"Watch your TOUNGE girl! Or... Maybe I should just cut it out?" Asked the animal sneering as he drew closer to Blake, slowly transforming into his bipedal leopard from as he walked closer. But before he could attacked, Double D jumped back up and stood in between Blake and Pardus in defiance, bleeding from his stomach and holding his solar blade in front of the monster.

"Don't... Hurt... My friends..." Growled Double D as he winced and grabbed ahold of his stomach wound as Blake looked on in horror.

"Double D! No, no, no, no, no! Not again! I won't let you sacrifice yourself! Not again!" Yelled Blake.

"I'm fine Bla- Agh!" Double D grabbed at his stomach area again as Pardus laughed.

"And what do you think your going to do with that little 'light saber' little human?" Asked Pardus standing over Double D.

"I'm going to defend my FRIENDS! I don't know what kind of blood feud you hold with Blake's father, but going after his loved ones, especially his family is JUST DISPICALBE! You know no honor! Attacking a teenage girl... What next insidious low will you go?" Asked Double D angrily.

"Killing a hurt defenseless teenage boy, for one..." Said Pardus as he suddenly kicked Double D back before jumping on top of him like an animal and laughing manically as he started pummeling Double D and slamming his head against the pathement ground. Blake and Double D instantly tried to rush the animal, but he quickly turned around and smacked both of them several feet away as he looked back down at the injured boy. He smiled as he raised up his hand and extracted his gauntlet claws.

"Let's see if I can cut off his head with ONE swipe..." Said Pardus raising his hand, but before he could bring it back down. He felt something sharp and cold slide right through his shoulder, he glanced behind him as he saw a man standing there in a suit with a hat on looking down at him with an emotionless expression. With his finger as a long sharp spike sticking through Pardus' shoulder.

"Bad animal..." Said the man as with his amazing strength picked up Pardus and tossed him into the roof's central air conditioner. Double D looked up in pain as he saw the man in the suit hover over him.

"Who... Who are you?..." Asked Double D as the man in the suit didn't respond, only looked down at the skinny nerd as he then turned his attention to Sun and Blake who've already picked themselves up as they stared at this man with surprise and oddity. The man in the suit just stood back up at Blake and Sun still stared at Blake and Sun.

"Take him somewhere safe." Said the man as without waiting for a response turned around to face the leopard Faunus who was picking himself back up.

"So... Who are YOU supposed to be?" Asked Pardus as Blake and Sun quickly dashed behind the suited man, Blake picking up Double D as they jumped off the building with him and Pardus eyed the man.

"... You let my prey get away. For that, I'm gonna have to take YOUR HIDE instead." Said Pardus as his claw gauntlets and natural claws extended.

"That is highly unlikely... But I am going to kill you. Your death is inevitable." Said the man as she shapeshifted his hands into blades.

"Before we fight and stuff... I still didn't catch your name."

"... Since there is already a Double D in this universe... Call me, Eddvanced." Said Eddvanced as he dashed forward at amazing speed as he tackled Pardus knocking him off the building as he impaled him in the abdomen with his blades as they both crashed to the ground. Eddvanced was soon kicked off by Pardus as Double D hit a light post causing it to fall down as Pardus picked himself back up and stared down Eddvanced.

"I don't know what you are... But I know I'm gonna kill you like any other worthless human." Said Pardus as he extended his claws on both his nails and claws on his gauntlets and lunged forward as he started slashing at Eddvanced creating major cuts and lacerations all over him as he was ruthlessly stabbing and slashing Eddvanced mercilessly. But Eddvanced just stood there unphased with a cold stare.

But as Pardus was about to slash as Eddvanced again with his claws, Eddvanced smacked his attacks away, agitating Pardus as he reached for Eddvanced's throat with his right claw. Only to be grabbed by Eddvacned as he spun around and brought his hardened metal elbow down on Pardus' shoulder before throwing him over his shoulder into a wall nearby. Pardus pulled himself from the wall as he was about to turn around to fight Eddvanced yet again, but as he turned around he was struck across the face by something hard and metal. It was the several hundred pound metallic collapsed light post from before that Eddvanced was carrying as he used it as an over-sized baseball bat, smacking Pardus several more timed across the face before Pardus caught the last blow with one hand and held it back.

Only to charge through the pole literally by using his claws to ferociously cut through the metal pole with his artificial and natural claws cutting the pole to shreds as he made his way to Eddvanced. Viciously swiping at his face with his claws creating major lacerations, Pardus then grabbed him and head-butted him as he thrashed Eddvacned all around until the threw him face first against a home as he marched forward. Only for Eddvanced to shapeshift yet again and morph his backside, into his front side as he marched forward with a cold expression as well. As Pardus was prepared to cut Eddvanced to ribbons yet again with his claws, Eddvanced turned his right hand into a metallic hammer as he uppercut Pardus knocking his sharpened teeth out before grabbing the back of his head with his free and and smashing Pardus' head through the house wall that he was originally thrown against.

After Pardus' head was smashed through the wall, he looked inside and saw that he was smashed into a kitchen as the Faunus woman who was cooking saw his disembodied head, screamed, and ran away as Pardus groaned in anger pulling his head back out the wall turning back to face Eddvacned, quickly kicking his opponent back before he could attack him. Pardus dashed forward clashing with Eddvanced as they struggled against each others forces.

"Hehehe... Human or not! Your dead!"

"The very same as the probability of you surviving this encounter." Said Eddvanced as they continued to struggled against each others forces. Until Pardus won pushing Eddvanced back as he sliced him several times across the chest as he then viciously slashed him across the face before stabbing through the back of his chin with his sharp nails, Pardus hooking his fingers on Eddvanced's bottom jaw as he then tossed him into an electrical box head first on one of the building shocking Eddvanced as smoke surrounded him.

 ** _(ZAP!)_**

As the smoke cleared, Pardus saw to his disbelief Eddvanced standing back up, while still being electrocuted.

"Why won't you DIE!?" Yelled Pardus as the electricity crackled around Eddvanced again, as his normal coloring started to deteriorate revealing his more metallic form as he slowly started to disintegrate. Pardus noticed this as he started to smile wickedly.

"Oh... So there IS something that can hurt you..." Said Pardus as he suddenly charged forward grabbing Eddvanced by the neck as he slammed him against the power box electrocuting the both of them with thousands of volts of electricity. Making Eddvanced start to slowly break down from the massive surge of electricity of well as Pardus was smiling the whole time, still holding Edvanced in place.

 ** _(ZAP!) (CRACKLE!) (POP!)_**

All the while Eddvanced stuggled with his weakened strength, Pardus just smiled as he held his enemy against the power box.

"Your probably wondering why I'M not getting as badly hurt as you are... I lived a long life, and I can survive TONS of crazy things. Not to mention with my leopard Semblance, it gives me a little boost in healing from deadly wounds..." That's when Eddvanced got an idea as he struggled raising his hand up and pressing his finger against the side of Pardus' head. Pardus smirked as he said.

"HA! What do you think your gonna do- _(Slit!)_ " Pardus wasn't able to finish speaking as a long metal spike slid through the side of Pardus' head as he gave out a shocked and pained look. Stepping back slowly as he transformed back into his normal form, touching where his wound was with his finger as he brought it back in front of his face to see blood on his finger. It only took another second until Pardus fell on his back.

Eddvanced stood back up as his liquid metal body started to repair itself and reassemble. As he was fully healed, he looked down at his fallen opponent to see that he was on the ground, alive but seriously damaged.

"Your probably wondering what I did do you, assuming your still far away enough from death that you can still hear me. I simply punctured a large hole through your medulla, the part of the brain that controls your unconscious functions of your body like breathing and circulation. If your healing is as good as you say it is, then you should be fine. But if not... You will just die from a complete lack of oxygen. Enjoy dying..." Said Eddvanced as he turned around and started to walk away. Leaving the brain damaged Faunus there to die. But, slowly but surely, the bleeding hole from the side of Pardus' head started to heal.

Meanwhile, Blake and Sun had each of Double D's arms over their shoulders as they were trying to race back to Blake's house to help him. All the while, Blake started to shed several tears while running, but quickly whipped them away and hid them, trying to stay strong as they were running. But, that's when Double D started to speak.

"Blake, there's something I need to tell you..." Said Double D as Blake and Sun turned to face him, while still moving of course.

"Double D!? Don't talk! And don't worry, we'll get you home and-"

"Blake, it's alright. After I was hit by the spy's spear, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a syringe I keep in my pocket that had a mix of pain killers, adrenaline, and antibiotics and injected myself. I can't feel any more pain, and I feel better then before." Said Double D.

"Wait, do you always just carry around a syringe filled with that stuff?" Asked Sun.

"In a world full of monsters and villains... You always have to be prepared for anything, right?" Asked Double D smiling a bit.

"But you're still bleeding! We got to got to get you back!" Said Blake urgently.

"Okay but, there's something you need to know. I looked through the spy's phone quickly and found that... There was a notification from Adam's doctor that he needed an increase of pain killers." Said Double D.

"Double D, what do you mean?" Blake asked.

"Oh." Double D rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't mention this before because you were not interested in speaking about the White Fang but shortly after what happened at Beacon while Penny and I were looking over the scans of the fights so we could improve my suit we came across something regarding Adam Taurus and his new condition with the Gem of Sidorak."

"Really?" Sun asked, now interested. "What is it?"

"...If I am right Adam Taurus is and has been experiencing great amounts of pain left behind by the Gem's power to regenerate his body." Double D answered.

"What?" Blake gasped.

"We pushed his body to the limits and beyond at Beacon, Blake. Can you imagine how much power would have been needed to regenerate the body, keeping it together after everything he endured? No one, Human or Faunus could have survived but Adam Taurus did with the Gem forcing his body to not only remain alive but force it to regenerate." Double D took a deep breath. "The regeneration worked by regrowing limbs, including bones, nerves and skin and forcing new blood cells to be created to flow through the new limbs. It's an astounding ability but it can by physically and mentally taxing, to the point that even after he's fully recovered I am sure Taurus is still feeling the effects."

"It won't heal his pain?" Blake asked.

"It healed his injuries, there's no doubt about that. But it wouldn't take away the pain and forcing the body to regenerate in the kind of fight we had would be felt even long after. The body would heal but it would still think it's in pain with the Gem forcing it to keep itself alive and together when it wasn't meant to endure or heal from such levels of injury. Worse, I doubt Adam Taurus cannot rely on pain killers since the Gem would neutralize any drugs in his system." Double D continued.

"Wow, so he's probably going through a lot of pain right now." Sun said, smirking slightly. "Not that he doesn't have it coming."

Blake threw a quick glare at Sun before looking back at Double D. "Will the pain last?"

"I honestly do not know, Blake. On a pain scale of one to ten I would say it would be an eight to ten he would be feeling. That kind of pain makes it extremely difficult to sleep through and I don't know of any pain-management techniques to counter it. Adam Taurus made a bid for power just to hurt us and he paid for it." Double D rubbed his eyes. "It wouldn't surprise me if he's addicted to pain killers or even sleep drugs by now."

Blake looked away. "He went through all that just to hurt us?"

"Blake...I know you were both close once but even my compassion has its limits and Adam Taurus pushed beyond my limits with his actions against us and especially against Yang." Double D said sadly. "For what it's worth I am sorry."

"Yeah..." Blake closed her eyes. "I'm sorry too."

"Yeah... We need to keep moving." Said Double D as the three of them made it closer to Blake's house.

"We're almost there." Said Blake.

"But I'm still wondering, who was that guy that helped us back there?" Asked Sun.

"A good Samaritan, perhaps?" Suggested Double D.

"I doubt it, something was odd about him..." Said Blake as the group kept walking.

"The odds are still slim that we will run into him-" Double D stopped speaking as the group slowed down to a stop as they saw the same man from before standing in front of them with his hands behind his back, staring at them.

"... Again." Said Double D as the three teens and the man continued to stare at one another.

* * *

 **The Woods:**

The landscape is looks dreary as Ruby and Eddy can be heard breathing heavily.

"Just hold on, Uncle Qrow." Said Ruby as she and Eddy carry Qrow on a makeshift stretcher with Jaune walking beside them. Ren, Rolf, and Jonny is before them on the path, leading the way while Nora, Kevin and his Bike, and Edinator brings up the rear. Qrow is groaning in pain and is a touch delirious.

"Tai. She's not… coming… Ugh, Tai. *cough* *cough* *cough*" Mumbled Qrow.

"*Sigh* He's getting worse, he needs medicine as soon as possible." Said Eddy.

"How much farther?" Asked Ruby.

"We've gotta be close." Said Nora.

"We've been traveling for DAYS now... We have to be close, we just have to." Said Eddy.

"Without the map, there's no way of knowing. But I feel like we're close to something." Said Ren.

"What is it?" Asked Ruby as directly ahead is a fork in the road with a signpost. They are coming from the direction of Higanbana. Kuchinashi and Mistral are to the right, where the land is mountainous. To the left is Kuroyuri, its name crossed out. The path that way remains low ground.

"Hey, hey! Mistral! We're on the right path! Oh… " Said Jonny.

"Does it say how close?!" Asked Ruby.

"No. And it looks like the path takes us up the mountains." Said Ren as Eddy and Ruby set down Qrow, as Edinator walked up behind him.

"Look, even if you guys could make that climb. Qrow would already be dead by then." Said Edinator as Ruby looks at Qrow, concerned, before rushing forward to the sign post.

"Okay. Well, what about this place? Kuro… Kuroyuri? Can we get help there?" Asked Ruby.

"That village was destroyed years ago." Said Ren.

"So? We take him through the town and make our way around the mountains, what's the problem?" Aksed Eddy.

"It will take too long." Said Ren sternly.

"Oh, for the love of..." Said Eddy face palming himself.

"The town would have had a doctor, right? Maybe we could scavenge for medicine!" Said Ruby.

"Ruby girl is right, if they would have a doctor, maybe there might be medicine around!" Said Rolf.

"Right!" Said Jaune.

"We're not going to find anything! We just have to press on!" Yelled Ren aggressively as there is just a brief moment of silence. Ruby watches him, clutching her hands before her chest as Edinator walks forward.

"The venom is breaking down his muscle cells at a rapid pace, there aren't many options on the table." Said Edinator

"Ren, why are you acting—" Jaune was cut off as Nora came between Ren and Jaune.

"We can split up." Said Nora.

"What?" Asked Jonny as Nora put her hand on Ren's shoulder.

"Ren and I can cut through the mountains while you, Edinator, Eddy, and Ruby take Qrow around through the village." Said Nora.

"No, we're supposed to stick together! We keep each other safe!" Said Jaune.

"We don't have time for safe! If we make it to Mistral, we'll bring back help! If we don't, at least we'll have a better view of the land! Up there, we can see if there's somewhere else we can go!" Said Nora.

"Well you guys aren't going alone!" Said Kevin stepping forward with Rolf and Jonny.

"KRJ will be going with you, safety does matter, and we will make sure to enforce it." Said Rolf as Ren turns and looks at Nora, then back at KRJ. They exchange small, affectionate smiles. Still holding his gaze, Nora drops her hand from his shoulder. All remain silent, feeling the weight of the choice before them. Qrow coughs, making them all turn in concern and giving the motive to continue.

"I'll go ahead with Qrow while you guys say your goodbyes." Said Edinator as he picks up the coughing Qrow himself and walks down the path of Kuroyuri. All the kids look at each other before Jaune turned to Ren, Rolf, Nora, and the rest of KRJ.

"OK." Said Jaune as he steps forward and he and Ren hug each other.

"Just, take care of each other. All of you." Said Eddy looking at Ren and Nora, then all of KRJ as they smiled and nodded at Eddy.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of them." Said Kevin.

"We'll take care of them too." Said Nora gesturing to KRJ as she grabbed ahold of Ren's arm and smiled at him.

On the path to Kuroyuri, Jaune, Eddy, and Ruby walk down the path to catch up to Edinator. They turn to Nora, Ren, and KRJ who are on the path through the mountains to Mistral. They nod and Nora and Jonny waves. Ren starts to turn, looks back one more time, and then runs. KRJ and Nora follows. Back with Jaune, Eddy, and Ruby they catch back up to Edinator as Ruby and Jaune take Qrow from Edinator and both carry him.

"They're gonna be fine, guys." Said Ruby optimistically.

"You don't know that." Said Jaune.

"Shut it..." Growled Eddy as Ruby turns forward, her expression saddening. Moving forward, her step leaves an imprint on the ground, shortly after overlapped by Eddy's and Jaune's own. Their footsteps tread over another, larger mark—the same one discovered in Shion. A large horse shoe.

 **A/N: Here's ch 56. Now, for ILoveAnime, I said I kinda took your suggestion from this chapter, really to show that Samedi and Tiburon are coming back into the story with the scene I put in this chapter. Just to show that in later chapter's I'll take your suggestion and scenes that you gave me involving the two. Speaking of the fight scene with Samedi and Tiburon, if your wondering what the Grimm plant-like Wickermen look like just go on** _ **DeviantArt**_ **and look up** _ **RWBY Bestiary (Apocryphal Records): Wickerman**_ **by** _ **Demize00Zero.**_ **I personally think its a really cool Grimm. Anyway, for** **ShoRyuKen, I know you keep referring to the character Rob Lucci from One Piece as to what Pardus should be like. But, I've never seen One Piece so I don't know what that charater is like. But from what Pardus is already like, I vision him as an animalistic maniac who kills and causes others pain for pleasure. I just vision him as something like Sabretooth from Marvel. But if you feel like he's out of character, just message me and tell me what to fix with him. And I keep getting messages of people who want to see me make an "Atomix" armor and many other types of armor for Double D and/or Blake and Sun. I honestly don't understand what's so appealing about a Ben 10 alien to base a suit on, I guess it's very powerful, but I don't see that much reason to put it in, same goes for the other armors.**

 **However, that doesn't mean I won't put them in. The armor that Double D already have is HEAVILY based on IronMan's modern armor in the comic now... Before they killed him off in the most anti-climatic way ever. IronMan's Model Prime that can shapeshift into any other model he's created or put into it, so, maybe I'll consider Double D's 'Jim' armor having an "Atomix" mode or a "Incursio" armor... Maybe I'll consider it. And as for** **Brandon Vortex's comment, your suggestion might actually work as a fake out. Like in "Take this Ed and shove it." When Eddy woke from being old, seeing that he is young again, only to wake up again to see that he was actually old. But if the entire story was really nothing but a dream, it would be the most anti-climatic ending ever. Not to mention throw all the character development and adventures the Ed's and RWBY had down the toilet for no reason. And, I didn't put your characters in because there were other people who gave their OC teams first or gave more information on them. Your team just didn't have enough information for me to work with. I can't put the entire OC team in at this point, I can put in one OC character like Pardus but ONLY if they're well written enough to be put into the story.**

 **Now this is just a question for you guys, and I've been thinking about this for a little while. What do you guys think about Evil Tim and Salem actually getting together? Now I know what some of you are going to say. "Evil Tim and Salem are both psychopaths with no love in their hearts! They're monsters who want nothing more then to conquer all of Remnant!" And to that I say... Your right. Salem and Evil Tim are meant to be evil big bad's that are supposed to hate all of humanity and the main heroes. Wanting nothing more then for all of humanity to die so they can become the supreme rulers of the planet. But, I just keep thinking how interesting it might be if they SLOWLY start to know each other a bit, keep their relationship secret from everyone, and having that one tiny shred of goodness shine through the both of them. And I understand that NEITHER EENE or RWBY are romantic shows in the first place, but I just keep thinking how interesting it might be. Like at the end of the story when Evil Tim and Salem are killed or defeated, it is revealed that they had a child together. And as that child grew up he/she would become an enemy of the Ed's and RWBY's children with the goal of avenging his/her fallen parents and taking over the world. Just a thought that I would really like to hear your guys opinions about.** **S** **o as always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	56. Nightmares from the Past

**A/N: This chapter take place during 'Kuroyuri'.**

 **Oscar Pine's Farm House:**

Oscar's aunt's farm at sunrise, in the interior of Oscar's bedroom where he is staring at a packed, green backpack on his bed. He looks toward the window. His fingers tense for a moment. Oscar, now wearing the backpack, walks along a dirt road away from the farm. He stops and looks over his shoulder, then faces forward, adjusts the backpack and resumes walking. Oscar continues following a dirt road in a forest.

"I'm sorry." Said Ozpin.

"You know… the weirdest part is how it feels. Leaving home is crazy. Going to the city is crazy. Everything you've told me is completely crazy. But it doesn't feel crazy anymore. It feels like I'm doing the right thing." Said Oscar.

"Well… I suppose that's good." Said Ozpin.

"No. It's scary." Said Oscar as he bows his head as he speaks, then lifts his head up and looks nervously at the sky as thunder crackles in the distance. He quickens his pace down the road. After walking for a time, Oscar made his way to the train station. It has begun storming, and Oscar hurries to the covered platform, holding his hands over his head. When he gets there, he walks up to a large machine with a screen on it, which reads:

"Welcome!

Scan Lien to begin." Said the machine as Oscar rests a Lien card against a scanner. The screen displays an error message that reads:

"ERROR

Unable to complete request.

REASON GIVEN:

Insufficient Funds (Code: 726)"

"Stupid thing. I'm assuming whatever weird magic this is doesn't come with an infinite supply of money?" Asks Oscar.

"I'm afraid you'll have to solve this one on your own." Said Ozpin as Oscar suddenly becomes more alert.

"Huh?"

"Be on your guard." Said Ozpin in a hushed tone.

"What do you mean?" Soon, Hazel Rainart, who is walking toward Oscar, becomes visible.

"Here." Said Hazel as Oscar turns his attention to Hazel, who continues to approach him. Hazel stops near the machine and raises up his fist. In response, Oscar flinches away and widens his eyes, uttering a small noise. Hazel then slams his fist down on the machine, which beeps and makes the sound of dispensing paper, while Oscar straightens up and stares. As Hazel moves his fist, the machine spits out a small ticket. While Hazel walks away, Oscar picks the ticket up and then looks at him. Hazel then stops and looks back at him.

"Don't let such a small obstacle block your path." Said Hazel as he resumes on his way, while Oscar watches.

"That man. I felt… Who is he?" Asked Oscar as a train horn is heard in the distance.

"Someone from my past. Someone who should not be taken lightly." Said Ozpin as on the other side of the train tracks as the silver-gray train arrives. Its engine has glowing cyan markings, each in the form of two parallel lines with a series of evenly-spaced diagonal lines connecting them.

* * *

 **Kuroyuri:**

A cracked signed bearing the name Kuroyuri rests against ruins. An upwards pan and several cuts show the dilapidated village. Eddy, Edinator, Ruby, and Jaune walk down the road, with Jaune and Ruby carrying Qrow on a stretcher. They pause and look unhappily around.

"Oh, man." Said Jaune.

"Things were never this bad..." Said Eddy.

"Come on." Said Ruby as they continue forward.

"Any of these places look like a pharmacy?" Asked Ruby optimistically yet again.

"It's … honestly hard to tell." Admitted Jaune looking around at the ruins of a once lively village. Ruby then turned her head to Edinator as they were still walking as she asked.

"Hey, your a robot with all kinds of scanning things right? So... If Uncle Qrow doesn't get help soon... How long do you think-..."

"... I know you don't want to hear it kid, but at most, seven more hours. Eight if he's lucky." Said Edinator as Ruby's frown deepened.

"Ren really didn't want to come here, did he?" Asked Ruby.

"... I guess he didn't..." Said Eddy grimly.

"Do you know … why?"

"Everybody's got stories they never wanna revisit..." Said Edinator as he looked at his hand, which was almost fully healed. Except for several bullets from the day before still being visible, stuck under the skin.

"Everybody..." Said Edinator as Jaune and Ruby pick up Qrow again as they keep walking down the road.

* * *

 **Salem's Domain:**

Once again, in the dark room Salem stood back as her assistant Cinder, was still training tirelessly to master her Fall Maiden powers. All the while, Emerald and Mercury were standing on the side. Cinder already incinerated five Beowolves that were attacking from all directions before another Grimm growled from the darkness, Cinder turned around to the new monster as her eye and hands glowed with burning power, as the monster started to make its way out of the dark. It was a massive Griffon as it jumped out of the darkness and lunged at Cinder, but like every other time. Cinder fired a bloom of flames at the monster as she incinerated it into ashes.

Salem started to crack a bit of a wicked smile, but it disappeared as Cinder once again, fell on her knees. And Salem's smile disappeared as Cinder looked back up at her master with a scared expression.

"Whatever happened to the girl that came to me with the unquenchable thirst for power?" Asked Salem circling her student.

"Whatever happened to the girl who would kill thousands just to get what she wants? And all stopped by a few injuries, physical injuries, can be understandable. But your 'trumas' are NOT. I can care less about how you FEEL... If you want to become like ME, a true conqueror, a truly god-like figure. To have others cower before you and kiss your feet, you must snuff out those meaningless fears and show them whose in charge with your new found power... Either get over your new limitations, physical AND mental, or give it to someone who DISERVES the power. If your going to do nothing but WASTE your potential and MY time... Now... Again!" Yelled Salem as Cinder made a wheezing sound of pain, before picking herself back up and preparing herself for the next wave.

But instead of another wave of Grimm attacking, a portal appeared before Salem, Cinder, and Mercury and Emerald like last time. Except this time the portal was darker then before with a dark purple energy irradiating from it. And from the portal, stepped forth the dark lord himself, Evil Tim as he made his way out of the portal and stood before the two women. Cinder glaring at the demon while Salem just stared on without any emotion.

 _"Salem..."_ Sad Evil Tim as he nodded in the Grimm queen's direction.

"Evil Tim... My apologies, but have you ever heard of a door before?" Asked Salem as Evil Tim ignored the question and took a step further, Cinder jumped in front of Cinder in a defensive srtance with her fists burning along with her eye. Tim looked down at the new Fall Maiden, as he smiled under his mask.

 _"Cinder, how... Interesting it is to see you again. I see you've lost many things in your pursuit of power, such as your eye..."_ Evil Tim bent down to whisper in Cinder's ear.

 _"AND your voice..."_ Said Evil Tim as he stood back up giggling evilly to himself a bit, as Cinder continued to glare at him.

"Evil Tim..." Evil Tim turned his eye over to the dark goddess.

"Do you find it necessary to talk to my student, in that fashion?" Asked Salem.

 _"It nothing but an observation. It's just how it works, those who go after power, will usually pay the price in one way or another... I myself, have experience with the matter..."_ Said Evil Tim looking at his own hand as Salem eyes him suspiciously.

"May I ask what you are doing here? If you wish to speak, you need to come back at another time. We are training." Said Salem as a large pack of Beowolves eyes peered from the dark side of the room as they motioned forward, Evil Tim didn't even glance at them as he raised his hand.

 _"Actually, it is rather important that I speak to you about how WE are going to conquer this entire planet..."_ Said Evil Tim as the six large Beowolves jumped from the darkness after Cinder who didn't see them coming, and couldn't defend herself in time.

But, after Evil Tim raised his fist, opened it as all the Beowolves fell flat on the floor, suddenly looking all extremely ill. Salem, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury looked on as the Beowolves stood on their hands and knees coughing viciously. Their eyes and mouths started to drip and splatter their dark blood as they were howling in agony. Emerald, Mercury, and even Cinder looked on in horror while Salem looked on in interest.

The Beowolves then started to vomit their black blood violently as they were still howling in pain. After a few seconds pass by, each one of the Grimm fell on their sides as their breathing stopped. And they evaporated into dark smoke. Evil Tim looked back at Salem as she had a bit of an impressed expression on her face, all the while the three humans that were in the room still stared on in fear and disgust, with Cinder looking away, Emerald having a fearful expression with her hand over her mouth, and Mercury having a look of complete disgust.

"Hmm, what was that?" Asked Salem.

 _"It was a plague spell I've mastered, it infects the victim with a magical form of sickness as it rapidly tears apart their insides and makes the body kill itself... Very effective."_ Said Evil Tim glancing back at where the dead Grimm used to be.

"And I see they did not attack you, you are clearly not human... I was unsure of it before, but you are clearly not a human." Said Salem as the two stood there another few seconds, staring at one another. Until...

"You wish to speak? Very well, but we shall speak alone..." Said Salem as she turned around and walked over to the huge wooden doors on the other side of the room. Pushing the massive doors open as she looked back.

"Come." Said Salem as Evil Tim followed the which, leaving Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald alone.

"That guy... Scares the piss out of me." Said Mercury.

The doors open up as Salem and Evil Tim enter Salem's meeting room with the long table and multiple chairs implanted to the ground. Salem walked to the very end as she gestured to the seat that was next to the large one at the end, which was Salem's chair. Evil Tim sat down along with Salem as Salem looked over at Evil Tim.

"So... We are now alone, what do you wish to discuss with me?" Asked Salem.

 _"Simple, my plan."_ Said Evil Tim as he held out the palm of his hand as smoke started to ascend from it, morphing into the image of the Earth.

 _"You see, my dear... There is an infinite number of universes out there, and within EACH universe, has it's own realms. Such as in my old universe, there were multiple realms of THAT universe that was unique to ONLY that universe... Such as a chaotic realm, the realm of order, and outer realm, an ice realm, and many other realms that I can't even name. But, in each universe, there always seems to be TWO realms that mostly remain unchanged... A paradise like realm, a beautiful one with no pain, no suffering, with powerful being of light inhabiting it, it can be referred to as the paradise realm or Heaven. And there is another realm, a dark one filled with fire and suffering, its proper name is the netherrealm, though it is most referred to as Hell. Though, in each universe, these realms may very in good and evil, the actual environments and beings that live within them, etc."_ Said Evil Tim as the smoke image disappeared.

"And you ascend from, this 'Hell', is that correct?" Asked Salem.

 _"It most certainly is, I suspect in your universe the concept of other realms was never thought up or discovered."_ Said Evil Tim.

"Except of course, for my domain..." Said Salem standing up and looking out the window with a smile on her face, as the wastelands filled with black goo, arise an Ursai as it crawls out of the puddle and roars as it wonders off. Evil Tim stood up as he looked outside the window as well, besides the queen.

 _"Well, more powerful beings are capable of creating their own personal pocket realms. Which they are nigh or completely omnipotent, or, this could be this universes unique realm..."_ Said Evil Tim as he looks on. _"Even though this might resemble the netherrealm, I cannot feel the familiar dark energy that ALL versions of the netherrealm posses."_

Salem looked over at Evil Tim. _"This universe has it's own netherrealm, perhaps undisturbed. If so, if it has no master and it's own demons... I will be able to conquer it and gain a truly frightening army... And after that, I shall force BOTH of those realms into ONE!"_

Salem grew an interested expression. "Your telling me that, when you conquer Remant's version of the netherrealm, you will fuse it with Remant itself?"

 _"Of course my dear, when that happens, the psychic energy of pain and misery I shall absorb from those humans as my armies torment and slaughter them. AND the power I will already absorb from Remnants version of the netherrealm itself... I will become a god... And you, after you find your relics and succeed in your own plans of conquest, we will keep our alliance strong as we snuff out what's left of rebellion..."_ Said Evil Tim as Salem looked over at him scptical, before looking back at her landscape through the window.

"And how long should I expect that alliance to last before you stab me in the back?" Asked Salem as they both remained silent for a moment.

 _"Has Cinder told you?"_

"I truly just guessed." Said Salem.

 _"... And I suspect you are going to do the same thing after I 'outlived my usefulness?'"_ Asked Evil Tim.

"Of course..."

 _"Hmm, in the beginning, when I was summoned to this universe. I thought I was originally summoned to assist some pathetic crime lords take over a city, or at the very most a planet. But, after a few days, and peering into the minds of my summoners... I was sorely mistaken, how could I have known that this universe, this world would have a dark lord much like myself?..."_ Asked Evil Tim as Salem turned to him, while Evil Tim turned to Salem and continued.

 _"I was mistaken about you, Salem, and we both know that we are both VERY similar..."_ Said Evil Tim.

"I believe we are, both condemned as monsters, both have enemies from our pasts that need to be vanquished, and a desire to make all of humanity suffer for their crimes." Said Salem as the two just stood there staring on at the expanding wasteland. Several more moments passed as Evil Tim raised his hand and put it up against the glass.

As memories of years ago, when he was... Different, when life was... Different. With his hand pressed against the window, seeing his reflection and the land that heavily resembled his home, closing his eye. Salem noticed this as she looked over at Evil Tim, curious about what the dark lord was thinking.

"What is it?" Asked Salem, asking with curiosity rather then empathy.

 _"... Nothing, this land reminds me of, memories... But, now I just can't wait to see the Ed's SCREAM for mercy..."_ Said Evil Tim scratching his claws against the glass as his eye glowed with malevolent purple energy as Salem's smile grew a bit wider.

* * *

 **Kuroyuri:** _Years ago..._

A pretty waterlily in full bloom floats on an aqueduct in the town center of Kuroyuri. Ren, as a child, looks eagerly at it with a smile.

"Hehehe... Why, hello, little Lie. Are we trying to catch a fish?" Asked An Ren, Ren's mother as her son looked back at her.

"I've found a flower on the water!" Said

"Oh, I see!" Said An as Ren rushes over to his mother.

"Can we take it home and plant it in the garden?" Asked Ren hopefully.

"Oh no, sweetheart, that flower lives here." Ren looks down dejectedly and An rubs his head.

"But I'll tell you what you can do. Take this Lien and go find something nice for your father's return. He's been hunting for quite some time. I bet that the journey's been very tiring, don't you?" Aked An handing her son a Lien.

"Yes." Said Ren taking it.

"Do you think you'll know what he wants?"

"I think … he wants a water flower in the garden!" Said Ren as his mother chuckled.

"Why did you have to inherit my sass?" She gives her son a playful nudge on his bottom as Ren turns away on his new mission to find a gift for his father. He crosses the planks that serve as a bridge over the aqueduct. An watches him go with a smile. Ren runs through the peaceful down as he rushes up to a weapons stand.

"What can I buy with this?" Asked Ren.

"Hehe... Well, something just your size." Said the young Blacksmith as he holds up two wooden toy weapons. One is a sword, reminiscent of Crocea Mors and the other is a hammer reminiscent of Magnhild. Ren deflates in disappointment at being unable to buy a new weapon for his father. He then waits in line at a liquor merchant.

"Sake, please." Asked Ren as the wine merchant gives him a bemused look, and with a sigh, shakes his head in the negative. Ren groans, a little frustrated.

He walks through the open town before stopping to look in a bakery window. There are several treats, including slices of lemon meringue pie, frosted cupcakes, actual cakes with frosted waterlilies atop them, and a shelf of kitten-shaped bread. Ren is happily excited but turns when he hears a voice.

"Hey, get back here!"

Ren looks around the corner of the bakery, following the sound of a group of kids laughing and mocking. Three boys stand in a semicircle around a dirty looking girl who is crouched on the ground and clutching a loaf of bread. It's young Nora.

"Where'd you get that bread? I didn't see you pay for it, thief!" Yelled the tall boy.

"No, look, it's all moldy!" Yelled the short boy.

"I think she got it from the trash!" Said the tall boy.

"Lemme see!" Said the medium sized boy reaching out. Nora bites his finger before he can touch the bread.

"Ah! She bit me!" Yelled the medium boy riling back as the Tall Boy looks at Medium Boy's hand in horror before Medium Boy pushes Nora backward onto the ground. Nora whimpers for a second but gets up and grabs her bread off the ground. She takes a few more steps back before crouching away again.

"Where'd she come from?" Asked the short boy as Ren watches, taking a few uncertain steps forward.

"She's dressed all weird!" Yelled the short boy.

"I bet she's abandoned! Like a dog or something!" Yelled the tall boy.

"Does that mean I have rabies?" Asked the medium boy as all three chuckle meanly. Nora sees Ren getting closer and looks at him with big, blinking eyes. The bullies see her focus has changed to behind them and they turn to look. Ren panics at having their focus and he turns to run, only to immediately bump into the legs of his father, Li Ren. He falls back and looks up at him.

"Father?" Asks Ren as Li steps forward and asks

"What is happening here?" The three bullies panic and look around, uncertain whether to run yet. Nora, however, sees this as her opening and takes off with her bread. After a beat the bullies decide to run, too.

"Do you wish to run with the rest of them?" Asks Li looking down at his son as Ren is stands upright, but he lowers his face in response. Li puts his hand on his son's shoulder and lowers to one knee.

"Sometimes the worst action to take … is taking no action at all. Go home. I need to speak with the mayor." Li leaves. Ren watches briefly and turns away thoughtfully.

* * *

 **Kuroyuri:** _Modern day..._

Jaune walks up to Ruby and Eddy in the ruins of Kuroyuri. All three looking dejected.

"Nothing." Said Jaune.

"What else is new?" Asked Eddy.

"We should get back to Qrow." Said Ruby as both make it to

'Qrow who lies against a dead sakura tree on the ground, groaning as Edinator leans against the same tree with his arms crossed. Though not conscious, Qrow holds a hand over his wound. Ruby's crouched near his legs and Jaune and Eddy standing over them both.

A creature makes a loud noise from off in the distance, causing Eddy, Ruby, and Jaune to turn. Jaune's hand immediately goes to his sword and looks around for the source of the noise.

"It's far off." Said Ruby.

"I know, but Ren and Nora are still out there." Said Jaune

Ruby looks at Qrow before standing and approaching Jaune.

"I'm sorry." Said Ruby as Eddy walked up to Ruby as Jaune turned around.

"Huh?" Asked Jaune.

"This is all my fault. I should have never dragged you guys into this." Said Ruby.

"You didn't drag us in. We wanted to come." Reassured Jaune.

"But you guys didn't know about Tyrian, that evil Double D, about—"

"Ruby, you never forced us to go. We WANTED to go, and the last thing we need right now is more guilt, and blaming ourselves. So, ya know, just remember that." Said Eddy as Edinator turned to look at his younger self.

"Ruby. We lost … We lost Pyrrha. You lost her, too. And Penny, and your team, and Eddy's team..." Both Jaune and Ruby glanced at a disgruntled Eddy who had his hands in his pockets. "And in a way …your sister. But you're still here, despite everything you've lost, everything you could still lose, you chose to come out here."

Ruby turns to face Jaune and Eddy, and becomes emotional as he continues.

"Because you felt like you could make a difference." Said Jaune as she lifts her head and looks at him and Eddy.

"You didn't drag us along. You gave us the courage to follow you." Said Jaune as he puts his hand on her shoulder, as both of them glance over at Eddy who smiles at both of them. Ruby smiles at them, grateful, and Jaune smiles back.

* * *

 **Kuroyuri:** _Years ago..._

Young Ren is sleeping in his bed peacefully, until the sound of Grimm awakens him.

"Lie, get up. We have to go." Yelled An bursting through the door as young Ren woke up.

"Mother?" Asked Ren tired and uncertain as his mother grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Now, right now, okay? Let's go!" Yelled An as they ran into the kitchen beyond Ren's bedroom, the outer door bursts inward as a heavily-breathing Li enters.

"Li!" Yelled An.

"An, what are you doing?! We need to hurry!" Yelled Li.

"We can go to the safehouse!" Yelled An.

"No. I saw the beast. We need a Huntsman. And you two need to leave." Yelled Li gripping his arrow

"What?" Asked An as the creature sounds, loud and ominous, causing all three to look up at the ceiling and walls in alarm.

"Mother?" Asked Ren scared an gets down to her knees to make eye contact with Ren.

"It's OK, darling. Everything's OK." Reassured An as the roof breaks above her head and Ren was knocked out. Crashing and a faint scream can be heard. They are soon followed by the muffled screams of many and loud footsteps accompanied by Li's heavy breathing. Ren comes to gradually, held by his running father. Bits of flaming sparks speckle the air.

"Father? What… Where's Mother?" Asked Lie as Li is bleeding profusely from above his left eye. A woman nearby screams.

"What's going on?! Where is Mother?" Asked Lie again as his father doesn't respond. Villagers run in a panic, and black specks of ash float with the sparks. A rumble caused the ground to shake and Li falls, dropping Ren and landing on his back.

"Father!" Yelled Lie as everyone runs past them as Li pushes himself up slightly.

"Lie, you have to run." Said Li trying to move his father.

"No. Don't. Please. Get up!" Lie Ren looks up when he hears the Grimm roaring noise again. Behind them, people run while slowing flowed by the silhouetted image in a cloud of smoke. It is a Nuckelavee Grimm, a horse-shaped creature with a human torso growing out if its back.

"Listen to me, son. You have to be brave now. Do you understand?" Asked Li urgently as Lie cried shaking his head.

"No, please. Please, I can't!" Cried Ren shaking his head as Li withdraws a knife from its sheath on his hip.

"Yes, you can!" Li puts the knife in Ren's hand and pushes him away before falling back with a groan. Ren looks at the knife.

"Take action, son." Getting to his feet, Li looks down at his son.

"Your mother and I love you." Said Li as Ren gripped the knife tighter as he was fighting off tears.

"Father..." Said Ren as the Nuckelavee stomps on the ground behind them. Li turns and readies his bow.

"*Cough!* Go!" Lie notches an arrow and pulls it back. He shouts at his son one more time as he releases the arrow.

"Run!" Ren runs and Li lets loose arrow after arrow at the towering Grimm.

Under an arch and jumping sideways down to a landing beside some steps, Ren crouches, panicking. The cries of Nevermores overhead cause him to look up. He hears sobbing from across the way and discovers Nora crouching beneath a building. A Nevermore flaps loudly and lands on the roof of a building near to the girl. It lets out a loud, dangerous cry. The Nuckelavee stomps through the center of town releasing its own roar. Ren realizes that his father is now dead and cries. Behind him, the waterlily for the aqueduct floats untarnished. There's another Nevermore cry as Ren continues to sob. He stills and Aura shimmers over him, graying out his appearance.

Ren lets out a calm breath as color returns. Ren then runs toward Nora, and he moves under the building to where she is as he put his hand on the scared girls shoulder and spoke to her.

"Hey!" Nora gasps but calms when she sees that she's not been found by anything intending her harm.

"We have to be brave." Said Ren as the Nevermore cries above them, leaning down its head closer to the ground.

Nora whimpers and then throws her arms around Ren. His eyes and arms go wide before he accepts in. Putting his arms around her the shimmer happens again and both of them lose the color vivacity in their appearance. The Nevermore, now shown to be dangerously close to where the two children crouch, turns its head and lets out a confused cry. Smoke rises from its body as it turns and cries again before launching into the air. Color returns to the two children and the sounds of heavy steps are nearby. Ren watches the Nuckelavee come closer. Nora turns and together they watch and wait as it pauses next to where they hide before moving on.

"I'm scared..." Said Nora fearfully.

"Me, too." Said Ren as Ren looks over to see the wooden hammer on the ground, and out in the open. Ren moves to retrieve it but Nora clutches his arm, afraid.

"It's OK." Said Ren as with another whimper, Nora lets him go and watches with big eyes as he moves away. Ren grabs the wooden hammer and returns to her.

"We'll keep each other safe." He offers her the hammer. She looks down at it, clearly emotional before she takes it from him.

"What's your name?" Asked Ren kindly.

"Nora." Said Nora, still a bit hesitantly,

"My name's Lie Ren." He smiles at her, blinking.

* * *

Wind blows with the whistling note of high altitude as present-day Ren, Rolf, and Kevin walk a stony ledge. Before them is more of the mountain, with a cave just ahead.

"We never get the easy path, do we?" Asked Ren as Jonny and Nora came up from behind them.

"Easy's no fun anyway." Said Nora putting her hands behind her head.

"Plank says, no kidding Brainiac!" Said Jonny as Nora turned to Ren.

"You OK?"

"Mmm. And you?" Asked Ren turning to Nora.

"I've got you here, don't I?" Said Nora looking at Ren, as she then puts her hands on Jonny's and Kevin's shoulders. "And you guys too."

"Let us move, we haven't time to waste." Said Rolf as the group moves forward as thunder rumbles and Ren loses his smile and looks up to the sky.

"Hey! There's wind blowing out of this cave!" Said Nora running up to the large cave as the others followed.

"Ya guys think it might lead to the peak?" Asked Nora.

"Maybe, guess we should keep walking along until-ugh!" Kevin was cut off as a large piece of fabric abruptly blows out from the cave and covers his face. Nora and Jonny giggles, Nora covering her mouth with her hands, as Kevin frees himself.

"Ugh! Stupid piece of-... Wait..." Said Kevin as he looks down at the marked fabric in his hands and goes still, as everyone gathers around him.

"What is it, Kevin-Boy?" Asked Rolf.

"I think we saw this symbol before." Said Kevin showing the symbol on the fabric to everyone else as Ren stiffened, and closed his eyes.

"Wait... What's wrong?" Asked Jonny.

"That is the symbol for Shion Village." Said Ren.

"Shion? Wait... We passed that destroyed village weeks ago... The one with the dying Huntsman. It's so far away from here, what is this doing here?" Asked Kevin as Rolf stiffens, and looks almost as solemn as Ren.

"Rolf? Are you okay?" Asked Jonny.

"... Perhaps, whatever dark beast destroyed the village, dwells in this cave... Rolf has seen this behavior once..." Said Rolf as Nora, Kevin, and Jonny give him odd looks as well as Ren runs into the cave.

"Dude... Your acting weird, is there something you wanna tell us?" Asked Kevin as Nora turned her attention away from Rolf as she followed Ren, along with Kevin and Jonny.

"Ren! Wait!" Yelled Nora as Ren stops once he is far enough into the cave to have a good look at what's there. The rest of the group catches up to him and becomes alarmed at what they see.

"Oh my gosh..." Gasped Nora.

"That's sick..." Said Kevin in the negative tone.

In the spacious area, weapons speckle every place you can look. Swords, axes and staffs are all either propped up or on the ground. Ren moves in and picks up an arrow as Rolf walks closer, and hears a crack. As he looked down in horror, he saw he just stepped on a small pile of human bones. He takes a few steps back in fear, as this flashed back horrible memories of when a dark beast from his world terrorized him and his village.

Rolf remembers himself as a young boy in the Old Country, he remembers it was night time as he was following large paw prints to a cave as he followed them. As he followed them, he looked over at the trees that he passed by as he walked, there were huge bite marks and claw marks on them as he passed the trees, his fear only intensified as he saw the bones of sheep and cattle that fell victim to the dark beast that haunts Rolf's village. But as he neared the end of the trail, he made his way up to a dark cave as the trail led into the dark cavern. Rolf stood there absolutely terrified as he looked down... To see HUMAN bones lying there. He quivered in fear as he saw two crimson eyes peer out from the darkness, moving towards him. His sworn enemy... He had some unfinished business with the beast since their last encounter, the massive wolf growled at the young son of a Shepard as it moved closer. And as Rolf looked back at all the bones lying around, of all the lives the monster has destroyed... His fear turned to anger as he gripped his staff in anger. As he and the wolf finally charged at one another... Then the memory ended.

Everyone looked over at Rolf, except for Ren who was still studying the arrows.

"Rolf?" Asked Jonny walking up to his friend, putting his hand on his shoulder snapping Rolf out of it.

"... I may not know of the 'Grimm' very well... But Rolf suspects, this one beast... Has hurt you in the past, no?" Asked Rolf as he walked up in the middle of the cave, staring down in silence at a giant hoofprint on the ground. Ren stood back up and turned to Rolf.

"This Grimm is... Different from any other you've ever faced before. One that NEEDS to die, none of you would understand..." Said Ren sadly, dropping the arrow as Nora stood beside him, holding his hand.

"Both of us..." Said Nora sadly as Rolf looked on at the both of them. Along with Kevin and Jonny who were both in shock.

"Rolf may not have lived in this world, like you... But, Rolf does know what it is like to be afraid of a monster. In the Old Country, Rolf's village was haunted by Rolf's sworn enemy... The Wolf. The Wolf has killed many of Rolf's live stock, and villagers... Rolf has defeated the Wolf himself. Rolf knows what it's like Mulan Ren and Orange haired Nora. In Rolf's world, Rolf has seen this beast in fairy tales before... The Nuckelavee is an evil monster that spreads famine, sickness, and destruction..." Said Rolf as Nora and Ren stared at the son of a Shepard.

"Rolf will help you get your revenge..." Said Rolf, as before either of them could respond. There was a noise on the other side of the cave the group walked over to the opposite entrance as they saw several trees outside the opening, just below. One at a time, moving away from the cave where KRJ and the two members of JNPR look out, the trees shake.

"No..." Said Ren in horror as before them they see the trees shake along with the abandoned village of Kuroyuri. Nora takes his hand and he returns the grip before the scene cuts to black. The Nuckelavee roars.

And on the other side of the mountain, wondering corpses hear the sound of the roaring Nuckelavee as they turn to the source of the noise... And start stumbling towards it, as they have learned, where there is Grimm activity, there are humans as the large group starts moving, along with several Draugr's shoving the weaker undead out of the way... All moving towards the abandoned village.

 **A/N: Honestly mostly a filler chapter. Not much to say here, except for I'm still THINKING about those types of armor modes you keep telling me about. Huge emphasis on the word THINK because I don't know if I want to put them in or not. I'm still thinking about it. Plus, I wanted to put in that connection with Rolf and Ren and Nora, since Rolf knows what it's like to be young and frightened of a monster just like Nora and Ren. I just thought it would be pretty interesting to put that little connection in. Plus, not wanting to push this or anything, but what do you guys think about Evil Tim and Salem having a one night stand type of deal, where at the very end of the story, where Salem and Evil Tim are defeated they're child grows up hating Ed Edd n Eddy and all of RWBY for what they did to his parents. Growing up and becoming enemies of EEE and RWBY's kids. Still just a little thought experiment, but I would honestly like to get some feedback on it.** **S** **o as always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time.**


	57. Predator & Prey

**A/N: This chapter take place during 'Taking Control'. There are a few people I'd like to thank, like always,** **Double-Bang,** **Kong Yong and,** **ShoRyuKen** **Enjoy.**

 **Patch:**

The streets of the small town on the island of Patch had stores all around along with people who walked around buying goods and just enjoying the nice day. But, there was one person walking down the street who stoke out like a sore thumb. A tall red haired boy with a green jacket and a spatula sword-like weapon strapped to his back and holding a box in his hands, a box filled with something very precious that needs to be fixed. He continues to walk down the street until he finally spots the blacksmiths store with his robotic eye.

He definitely had doubts about the new eye for a while, literally replacing a piece of himself with something artificial. But after getting it installed by some friendly doctors, he can see the world much differently now, with that new eye he could see things far better then he once could. It even has things like x-ray vision, heat sensor vision, night vision, and a bunch of other awesome things he can do with that new eye. Not to mention when the doctors operated on Ed and put that new eye in, they had to do another procedure where they connected the artificial eye to his regular eye to have almost all the same enhancements the artificial eye has.

'Hehe... Double D thinks of everything, doesn't he?' Thought Ed, still thinking about his friend who left. Even though he has Yang's well-being on his mind a lot along with adjusting to the loss of his eye and the fear of being responsible for Yang's injury... He still thinks about his two friends, still hoping they're both alright.

Ed walks into the Blacksmith's store as the bell above the door rung, alerting the shop keeper of his presence. The Blacksmith himself was at the counter as he was polishing a sword. He looked up as he saw the tall boy walk over to him with the box in his hands. The Blacksmith put the sword down as he looked over to the boy and smiled at him as he made his way up to the counter.

"Hey there kid, how can I help you today?" Asked the Blacksmith in a friendly tone.

"Yeah, hi there. I actually want to know... If you can infuse something into a weapon I have?" Asked Ed placing the box down on the counter.

"Yeah, if it's Dust I'll be able to infuse it with any type of weapon or ammunition with no problem. I can do the same with just with any type of metal as well, but it might take a while." Said the Blacksmith.

"Oh, good. Because I'd like you to infuse my weapon with this." Said Ed as he opened up the box to reveal multiple shards of his shattered Ed-Sword, the Blacksmith grew an intrigued expression as he reached down and picked up a large shard of the broken blade. Inspecting it.

"Hmm, wow. Fine craftsmanship, the design is almost alien and seems like it's perfect. Where did you get this from? And what was this originally?" Asked the interested Blacksmith still inspecting the metal piece.

"Well... I got if from a friend, from a place very far away. It was originally a sword, a really big awesome sword. But... It broke, against something really strong." Said Ed sadly as the Blacksmith carefully put the broken piece of the blade back in it's box.

"Well, that's a shame. I bet she would've been a real beauty, and probably would've been one of the best Grimm-Slayers around!" Said the Blacksmith.

"Yeah... She really was..." Said Ed sadly as he reached behind him and pulled out his Mighty Flipper, placing it on the table at the Blacksmith looked at the weapon amazed as he looked at it.

"Wow... Seriously kid, whoever makes your weapons had to be one of the best Blacksmiths or craftsmen I've seen in a very long time. This weapon is amazing." Said the Blacksmith picking up the heavy weapon and balancing it in his hands in astonishment.

"I assume your really strong, this weapon suits you like a glove! Razor sharp on one side with teeth, and smooth on the other side, but as blunt as a brick! Seems like it was pulled out of the fire at just the right moment, and while being crafted the maker used their hammer to hit it as just the right areas of the moldable blade, and finally dipped in water that was JUST THE RIGHT temperature to finish it off and make it nigh perfect." Said the Blacksmith still amazed by the blade.

"Seriously kid, who makes these weapons for you?" Asked the Blacksmith.

"Just a friend of mine, she's actually sixteen." Said Ed.

"SIXTEEN!? Well, tell her that she has a future in the Blacksmiths industry if she wants to try it out. Sorry for gawking over your weapons so much kid, what did you say you wanted me to do again?" Asked the Blacksmith.

"Oh... I just want to know if you can infuse the metal from my broken sword into my Flipper. Can you do that?" Asked Ed.

"Hmm, might take a little while. But, for a unique case like yourself, with what you brought me today. I'll try to be quick." Said the Blacksmith with a smile as Ed smiled back and nodded his head.

"Thanks, kind sir." Said Ed.

"No problem, kid." Said the Blacksmith back as he went to work.

* * *

 **Training Room:**

Cinder is in a large, empty room. Behind her is a darkened arched hallway. On either side of the arch, the walls of the room have a low ledge the bear several burning white candles. Four Beowolves approach Cinder, moving in a semicircle formation. Cinder swings her left arm at them, sending another slash of fire. It cuts through the middle of all four Grimm and they disintegrate away.

Cinder pants again, still upright yet taking a breather. She does not get long, as heavy footsteps approach from her left. She gasps and looks in their direction. A Beringel leaps into the air, ready to deliver a blow to her with its fist. Cinder, however, pulls back her right arm and pushes a ball of flame right at it. It, too, disintegrates. As its body disappears, Cinder falls to her knees, breathing heavily.

"Enough." Salem walks forward while Cinder continues to struggle for normal breathing.

"I thought you were the girl who wanted power. Did you lie to me?" Cinder winces on the force of Salem's question before looking upward. Turning to face Salem, Cinder clearly shakes her head in the negative.

"Then stop holding back. If you wish to master your new powers, you must -"

Salem is cut off by the sound of heavy doors opening. On the opposite end of the stone hall, a sobbing Tyrian enters while holding his mangled and broken hand with his other one. He falls to his knees once in the room, both hands flat on the floor and his head bowed.

"I'm sorry... She'll forgive me. Pleeeease." Tyrian bows again on the last word.

"Forgive me…"

"Tyrian!" Salem stands before him. He raises his body but remains sitting on his legs while Cinder rises from the stone floor behind Salem.

"Your task - were you successful?"

"...N-no." Cinder's eye widens. Salem also looks surprised for a moment before narrowing her eyes and walking away. Cinder watches their leader for her further reaction without looking at Tyrian.

"But-but hope is not lost! My tail, my stinger … I-I poisoned him, Qrow! He will not be a nuisance to you any longer, no … no longer! I've done that ... have I done well? Have I pleased you?" Begged Tyrian hopefully.

"The last eye is blinded … you disappoint me." Said Salem as she leaves.

Tyrian falls forward, wailing. A Beowolf approaches, all focused on Tyrian's negative emotions. It ignores Cinder and leaps upon him. Tyrian sends it away with a single blow and it lands on its back. Still wailing, Tyrian opens his weapons and leaps atop the Beowolf. He slashes at it repeatedly, tears streaming down his face. His wails gradually turn into laughter as he vents his grief into the butchering of the Grimm. Cinder watches, horrified.

* * *

 **Fortress of Darkness:**

Salty Sam was hardly recognizable as he was lying in a medical bed with tubes up his nose and hooked up to machines. No more was the once destructive and terrifying Salty Sam... The only reason he was even still breathing was due to the work of the machines he was hooked up to. His heart monitor had a slow steady beat on it as he was barely holding on from all the trauma he endured. A group of doctors and nurses were walking around the room as they were doing what they could to keep the man stable.

Doctors and nurses continued to walk around as they still tried kept him stable until the head doctor of the medical wing returned. The doors finally opened as all the doctors stopped moving and looked in the door to see Doctor Oceanica, standing there while holding what looked like to be some plastic container holding a blue liquid and a clean syringe. Oceanica walked in as he walked over to the metal table nearby and looked at the charts.

"How is he doing?" Asked Oceanica not looking away from the paper and clipboard he was holding.

"He's barely stable, after all the injuries he endured, the damage to his breathing machine, and the attack from the additional injuries from... Lord Evil Tim, he may not make it." Said the nurse in an honestly.

"Well then, good thing me and the other doctors have been developing this." Said Oceanica dropping the clipboard as he pulled the cap off the syringe and stuck it into the top of the plastic container where he extracted the blue liquid. Half of the doctors and nurses didn't know what he was talking about, while the other half knew exactly what he was talking about.

One doctor walked up to Oceanica as he asked. "Umm, Doctor Oceanica. If I may ask, what exactly is that blue liquid?" Oceanica looked over to the curious doctor and cracked a smile as he spoke.

"Simply, its something to repair his cells and make them several times stronger. His cells will memorize the damage that they once endured and adapt to that damage again with ease, becoming highly resistant to what last damaged and/or killed them. Not to mention if caught in some sort of bad situation that he can't get out of, he's cells will rapidly adapt to the situation and grant him an ability to get out of it. A perfect mix of chemicals, Dust, and Evil Tim's own experimental super serum, ME-12. Basically, this is supposed to make him unbeatable, I call it... The acclimation formula." Said Oceanica as he walked up to Salty Sam's IV as he grabbed the small tube and stuck the needle of the syringe in it. Pushing on the plunger as the blue liquid substance was released and traveled down the tube and into Salty Sam's arm.

"First test by the way on a live subject... Patient: Salty Sam. Substance injected: The acclimation formula. Test #1, Let's hope it doesn't kill him." Said Oceanica as the blue liquid visibly traveled through Salty Sam's veins as the blue liquid spread up his forearm and to the rest of his body. He seemed to spaz and shake a bit, but after a few more seconds he calmed down and turned stiff and still once more.

Doctor Oceanica and the rest of the doctors stood there another minute, staring at the patient and waiting for at least one thing to happen. The heart monitor started to beat at a normal pace as all the doctors looked over at the machine, with one of the nurses walking over to the heart monitor.

"Heart rate?" Asked Oceanica.

"Stable." Replied the nurse.

"Everything else?" Asked Oceanica as the nurse quickly checked the other machines and looked back.

"Stable. All stable." Said the nurse as Oceanica looked back at Salty Sam who remained motionless, except for the steady breathing of his rising and falling chest.

"Hmm, seems stable enough. Take five, let him get some more rest. But he'll still be monitored, just incase any... Notable results pop up." Said Oceanica pointing at the security cameras on the other end of the room as him and the other doctors exit through the door and leaves.

Several seconds after all the nurses and doctors leave, Salty Sam's burns from so long ago start to slowly, but still noticeably heal as his fingers on his remaining hand start to twitch. As it clenched up into a fist. That's when Salty Sam's eyes shot open with his pupils the same color as the blue liquid that was injected into him.

Doctor Oceanica and the rest of the doctors walked down the hallway and towards the room where they're, OTHER project is being held.

"And what about 'Project Shadow?'" Asked Oceanica as they continued to walk down the hallway.

"The subject seems to be doing well. Normal heart rate and breathing as anyone else. Even the magicks infused into it and the gene enhancements performed on the subject, she still seems to be doing well." Said the doctor next to Oceanica as they entered another laboratory, walking inside as Oceanica and all the other scientists look upon something at the other side of the lab.

"Hmm, it's fortunate we were able to perfect the process and create the subject simply from the... Useful DNA sample we found." Said Oceanica as he looked over to a small tube on the side that had a female arm hovering in a yellow preservation liquid with wires attached to it.

"Well, if this subject turns out to be a success, Lord Evil Tim will be MOST pleased..." Said Oceanica smiling into the object that was in front of him that was illuminating the same yellow light at him as the golden preserver in the tube where the arm was.

* * *

 **Patch:**

Outside of her home on Patch, Yang goes into the tool shed and takes the tarp that had been covering her motorcycle, Bumblebee, off.

"I don't remember saying that you were ready." Said Taiyang who was leaning against the frame of the open shed door, arms crossed.

"Oh yeah? You're gonna try and stop me?" Asked Yang.

"Hehe... No. I think I'm still too sore after our last fight. I just wanted a better goodbye than a letter. And, I also have a question for y-"

 _(Creek...)_

But both stopped talking as they looked over at the entrance of the shed to see no one other then Ed, standing there with his new eye. And his Mighty Flipper on his back. Ed smiles at Tai and Yang as they both smiled back at him.

"Hey, I see you did what I asked... How's that eye treating you?" Asked Yang smiling.

"Actually pretty good, Double D made it after all... So you'd know that it'd have a lot of cool gizmos on it. So... Yeah." Said Ed poking at his false realistic eye as he used his other hand to grab his Flipper, pulling it out as he showed his newly modified Flipper to Yang and Tai.

"...Wow, what did you do to your sword?" Asked Yang.

"You remember the Ed-Sword I had?" Asked Ed as Yang nodded. "Well, I brought its broken pieces to a blacksmith who infused the metal into my Flipper." Said Ed grasping a little tighter on his massive Flipper, as it glowed with the very same energy that powered the original Ed-Sword.

"Sounds pretty cool..." Said Yang as Ed put his weapon away.

Taiyang looked over at Ed as he asked. "Are you going with her?" As Ed nodded his head.

"I thought as much... So, where are you going?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Yang.

"Well, despite asking him numerous times not to, I know that Qrow told you where your mother's been at these days. I know how much you wanna see her. I've stopped you in the past, but I won't anymore. And we both read the note. We know your sister's headed to Mistral. So, where are you going?" Asked Tai

Yang looks down at the tarp as Taiyang makes his point. She remains gazing down for another couple of beats before looking up at her father. Her eyes narrow in determination, her decision made. But Yang felt something else, a hand fall onto her's that was on the tarp. She looked over to see Ed standing beside her with a determined smiled of his own on his face, nodding.

* * *

 **Atlas, Outside an old warehouse:**

Three male teenagers was playing a little bit of basketball contest with each other, until the last one won and started to talk with his friends.

Oh yeah, baby! I scored Two Hundred points while you suckers only scored only a few tiny points! HAHA!" Cheered the first teenager as the other two teenagers glared at their friend as one of them started to speak his friend, very annoyed.

"Shut your damn mouth, Carlos! You only got those points because you cheated!" Yelled the second teenager at Carlos. Then the teenager named Carlos glared at him and started to yell at back.

"Are you callin' me a damned cheater, Jeff!?" Yelled Carlos as he starts to pointing at his friend with an angry glare. "You're just being a crybaby that Oliver got a second place and had more points then you!"

While his friends argued with each other, Oliver could only just watch and sigh at his childish friends behavior. He heard a noise as he looked over, suddenly he caught something with his eyes while looking behind. It was a bruised man with damaged clothes and looked tortured. By the looks of it, he tired to walk a bit more, but only shambles as he then falls to the ground weak and tired. Oliver was shocked at this and tried to get his friends attention.

"Uh, guy's?" Oliver see's that his friends were still yelling at each other. He tries again. "Guy's?" Oliver saw that once again they argue, and with that, he finally had enough with this. "GUY'S!" Then finally, both Carlos and Jeff looked at him started by his outburst.

"What?!" Asked the boys in unison as Oliver then points at a direction as both Carlos and Jeff saw the wounded man, surprised and shocked. Then finally, all the three friends ran over to the injured man. And then started to kneeling at him as Carlos started to shake his shoulder very gently, trying to get a response out of the man.

"Hey, dude! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Asked Carlos worried, as all that was heard from the man was a weak groan. That's when the three friends silently agreed as they picked him up. With Carlos and Jeff picking him up over their shoulders while Oliver was holding his legs and started to walk while holding him.

"Come on, bros! We gotta have to bring this guy to a hospital quick!" While they kept walking fast as they could, Oliver decided to ask the wounded man.

"Do you have a name, sir?" Asked Oliver as the man gave another weak groan and looked at the young man.

"...Ironwood... my name is James Ironwood." Oliver started to smile at him and then he saw behind him that they were almost at the hospital and then looked back at Ironwood.

"Don't worry, Mr. Ironwood! We are soon at the hospital to give you the help you need." Ironwood then slowly nodded at Oliver and then started to rest.

"*...Thank you." Replied Ironwood as Oliver smiled at Ironwood.

"You're welcome, Mr. Ironwood." Said Oliver as Ironwood started to think to himself.

'I'm done... When I see the council again, Atlas is going to close its boarders completely, to EVERYONE... That man who tortured me for days trying to get information out of me... There will be absolute security and absolute force... And when I see Jacques again, I'm going to have a little 'chat' with him...' Thought Ironwood to himself as the boys finally brought him to a hospital.

* * *

 **Schnee Residence:**

Weiss steps out of her bedroom, carrying a white suitcase and Myrtenaster. She looks around cautiously, her footsteps loudly resounding in the ornate hallway. She jumps and gasps when Klein appears right behind her. He puts his finger to his lips and shushes her before smiling.

"Let's go." Whispered Klein as the two move quickly across the carpet, their footsteps muffled. Side by side, they go down the staircase and clickety-clack their way across the entrance hall. They are moving down another hallway when Klein's Scroll buzzes. They both look at it with squinty eyes.

"Master Whitley! I...um... yes, of course. I'll be just a moment." He clicks his Scroll off and tucks it away.

"Head to the first floor library. I'll meet you there." Whispered

They separate, going in opposite directions. Weiss is soon creeping outside her father's study door when she hears a glass crash followed by the rising voice of James Ironwood. She crouches behind a cushioned chair against the wall.

"You need to control yourself!" Yelled Ironwood angrily

"You're talking to me about control? Do you even hear what you're saying?"

"Are you serious!? I was kidnapped and tortured! The Atlas military database was hacked! And since the party I was IMPERSONATED by my kidnapper! Even after I told the other council members of his existence it's already too late! And from what I was told since I returned, I was given staggering reports from YOUR daughter about what has been going on." Yelled Ironwood angrily.

"Well, I'm playing the worlds smallest violin right now, James. Frankly, I really don't care what has happened to you, it was your own fault for being kidnapped. But DON'T DRAG MY COMPANY INTO THIS! And by the way, she was a daughter that YOU stole!" Yelled Back Jacques as Weiss moves closer to the door to listen.

"Do you have any idea what I was put through? Telling that... MAN information!? It WAS NOT my fault I was captured... The only thing I made a mistake in was letting my guard down, even a little. And THIS was the result of that... And please, lets not go back to that ludicrous issue you have again..." Yelled Ironwood back.

"Oh, yes, we have far more pressing matters to discuss, starting with your apparent lunacy!" Yelled Jacques.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Back Ironwood as he was leaning over Jacques from the other side of his desk.

"*Sigh*... Winter is one of my best. If she's telling me there's a threat in Mistral then I am not going to take that news lightly. She's been there for weeks, people are mobilizing, sudden spikes in weapons and Dust trades. Someone is about to make a play and I do not trust Leo to stop them. Not to mention there is going to be a major security increase in ALL of Atlas, whoever it was that kidnapped me. He wasn't human, there is another threat besides Evil Tim, the Grimm, and the White Fang something that can infiltrate any one of the Kingdoms, and that threat will be eliminated as well." Said Ironwood as Weiss was still listening from outside.

"Your insane James! You've never trusted anyone other than yourself!"

"And for a VERY good reason!... I feel like my circle of trust gets smaller and smaller by the minute..." Said Ironwood Weiss covers her mouth with her hand as she gasps at the sound of Ironwood slamming his fist onto the desk.

"If Oz had just listened to me from the start... Just listened for ONE second..."

"You need to get a grip on reality." Said Jacques.

"That's exactly what I'm doing. Our people need protection. Our military needs to be STRONG and SECURE. By this time next week, the Kingdom of Atlas will be officially closing its borders. No one in; no one out. Without the council's permission.

"You mean, without your permission?" Asked Jacques accusingly.

"And if that becomes the case, I would think you'd want to be on my good side. I WILL, take action to do my job and protect the people." Ironwood walks away from the desk, leaving Jacques to sigh and fold his hands. Outside the door, Weiss hears him coming and uses Myrtenaster to cast a black Glyph onto the handle. When Ironwood tries to leave, the handle turns but the door will not open, despite him shaking it.

"It's locked." Said Ironwood.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Jacques as Ironwood steps back and slams into the door, shoulder first. It does not budge. Weiss turns and makes her way down the hall across the carpet while a couple more bangs come from the door.

She reaches the library, but it is empty. "Klein! Klein, where are you?"

As she asks frantically, a hidden door in the corner opens, revealing Klein as he spoke to her red-eyed and with an accent. "Keep your voice down, I told you I'd be here."

Weiss rushes over, dropping both sword and suitcase in order to hug Klein with both arms. He returns the hug and his eyes turn black.

"Are you sure Mistral is safe?" Asked Klein as Weiss stepped back and clasped her hands formally in front of her. "No, but it's where I'll find Winter." Said Weiss as Klein spoke with eyes that have turned light brown.

"I suppose she'd be the only family you have left after tonight." Said Klein as Weiss put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll always have you."

"You most certainly will." Said Klein as a loud bang from further in the house makes them both look. It is clear that Ironwood has gotten finally out of Jacques' study.

"Klein?! Klein, get down here this instant! Where the devil are you!?" Yelled Jacques as Klein's shoulders slump.

"Go, now." Said Klein as Weiss grabs her things and goes through the secret passage in the corner of the library. She pauses to turn and look at the butler one more time.

"Thank you, Klein." Thanked Weiss as Klein nods and shuts the door.

* * *

 **Managerie:**

It is daytime in Menagerie birds tweet in the trees around the balcony outside Ghira Belladonna's study. Inside, was Double D sitting there with his older self standing over him. Explaining to him who he was and why he was there, while Sun and Blake sit in separate chairs. Blake appeared to be deep in thought while Eddvanced with talking to Double D. Blake didn't speak up since Double D was injured, the group in general were still absorbing what they were told.

"...So, your telling me. Your from that Earth II where Evil Tim came from, and you transferred your mind into a highly advanced liquid metal polyalloy material that can mimic people and technology... And your here to stop Evil Tim?" Asked Double D.

"Yes, exactly." Said Eddvanced.

"So, that's why you saved us from that psycho? Huh?" Asked Sun.

"Truthfully, no. I came to save Double D, and ONLY, Double D, because I need him." Said Eddvanced in his always monotone uncaring tone as Sun frowned and Double D looked over at Eddvanced, about to say something but... Turned back to Blake who was sitting in a chair looking down silently.

"Blake?" Asked Double D. "You haven't spoken since last night, what is- Ugh!" Groaned Double D as he clutched his abdomen.

"Careful, you don't want to rip your stitching's." Said Eddvanced as Blake started to speak.

"This … is why, Sun. This is why I left them all behind." Said Blake.

"What?..." Asked Double D.

"I am done seeing my friends hurt because of me." Said Blake not even looking back up.

"Blake-"

"Shut up! Do you think I like being alone? Every day … every day I think about them! Ruby, Weiss, Yang … they were my friends! I loved them like I never thought I could love anybody. And I hope they hate me for leaving."

"Blake, I know you don't mean that."

"Yes, I do!"

"Everyone thinks they can help me, but they can't. You saw Ilia last night and she's not even the worst! No. No more. They're better off without me. I made my choices and I'll deal with the consequences because they belong to me." Said Blake sadly.

"No offense Blake, and pardon my language but... That is foolheaded. Your being selfish here, and you are right, your Chamaeleonidae ex-friend definitely hurt me. But that was all because I wanted to protect you." Said Double D as Blake turned to him, surprised.

"And I don't even have to ask Yang and Sun, because I know they'll do the same." Said Double D as both glanced at Sun who seriously nodded his head.

"Everyone controls they're own actions, of course. But you can't make others. The first day we met, when you and your friends found me and my friends, you've made a connection with me. And because of that, you cause me to care for you greatly, Blake. And me, Sun, Yang, the rest of RWBY, and even my friends Ed and Eddy will fight for you. You need to STOP pushing your friends away, and that hurts us more then any physical wound ever could..." Double D looks at the floor and Blake, who had turned to face him, but turns away again.

"But if this lightens your load, the next time we face your reptilian friend, it will be 'an eye for an eye.'" Said Double D as he pointed at the wound on his stomach and winces as Blake laughs a bit

"...Double D, I think I-"

 _(Crash...)_

The door behind Blake, the same one that Double D crashed through the night before, crashes down again. This time it is Kali embarrassing herself through eavesdropping too closely. Behind her, Ghira looks down at his wife on the ground with his hand on his hip as Kali pops upward again.

"Oh! Oh dear, would you look at that, your all getting along well! And Blake seems to be growing a little closer with Double D! Great!" Said Kali in an embarrassed tone as Ghira covered his face.

"Kali, please." Said Ghira.

"Mom!" Yelled Blake.

"Greetings Mrs. Belledonna." Greeted Double D waving.

"Hey, Mrs. B!" Waved Sun

"What are you doing?!" Asked Blake walking over to her mother.

"Well, sweetheart, your father needed to speak with the two of you." Said Kali.

"Huh?" Asked Blake as Ghira was about to reach for his pocket.

"Later, right now we have something bigger to discus." Said Eddvanced still standing with his hands behind his back.

"Wait, are you the one who saved our daughter, Sun, and Double D?" Asked Kali as Eddvanced nodded his head.

"And, your a version of, Double D, from another universe, correct?" Asked Ghira.

"Yes, and now if there can be a complete halt with all interruptions, including those of teen drama and romance." Said Eddvanced glancing at Blake and Double D quickly as they both blushed, and Kali and Ghira sat down.

"I have something important to talk about with, Double D." Eddvanced turned to Double D as he walked over to him, and pulled out what looked like to be a highly advanced container with what looked like to be billions of glowing blow lights in it. Too many to count as they looked like a swarm of insects flying around.

"This is a techno virus I created called I.N.R.I., standing for Igne Natura Renovatur Integra. For those of you from Remnant you will have absolutely no idea what it means, along with assuming Double D never want to a church in his life. These latin words means 'By fire, nature is restored to purity'. Which means this techno virus with purify the world... And I will plan for it to purity ALL worlds..." Said Eddvanced as everyone looked at him with surprised expressions.

"Eddvanced, why exactly do you want to infect the world with a techno virus? And what exactly is that supposed to accomplish?" Asked Double D, a bit frightened.

"Simply, I.N.R.I. is mean to rewrite the DNA of any organism it infects, changing the very structure of their body to organic metal as it changes their minds, whipping out all emotions and aggressive tendencies, allowing the single nanite that infects them to take control and makes them build a perfect utopia with other changed who will make the world a better place. No violence, no war, no discrimination, no disease, and no. more. death." Said Eddvanced holding the canister and speaking as if he was speaking in front of a class with interested students. When in reality, Double D, Blake, Sun, Kali, and Ghira were staring at him horrified.

"But, don't worry. I'm not going to release it here. Because it won't matter." Said Eddvacned throwing the biohazard material in the air then catching it.

"Umm, what do you mean it won't matter?" Asked Blake as Eddvanced sighed in annoyance as he held out his hand, shapeshifting the palm into a holographic device as the holographic images of dozens of planets that resemble Earth and Remnant in front of them.

"Ever since I discovered the multiverse years ago, I have been exploring it, and exploring it. And what I find out is, whatever we do in any universe, wither it be Remnant, or Earth is totally meaningless. As in another universe they have already made the opposite decision. And there is not just one multiverse, there are as many multiverses as there are limitless universes in creation itself. Such as in the RWBY-multiverse, all the limitless alternate universes of Remnant are pushed together into a group. Same as the EENE-multiverse that me and Double D came from. We come from different universes, but we come from the very same multiverse." Said Eddvanced looking back at everyone, who started at him confused except for Double D.

"Umm, I think you lost us." Said Kali.

"Very well, perhaps an elaboration is in order to help you understand." Said Eddvanced as the holographic image changes to a multitude of worlds that heavily resemble Remnant.

"Every action you and I will ever take, is, and will forever be meaningless." Said Eddvanced.

"What!? How can you say that?! Life has purpose of we make it!" Said Sun.

"Words of wisdom you read off of a bumper sticker?" Asked Eddvanced as he continued to explain. "On this Remnant, the humans are oppressed while the Faunus are the oppressors." Eddvanced said pointing to one holographic version of Remnant.

"And on this Remnant, humanity basically destroyed themselves during the Great War as Grimm finally forced humans and Faunus into extinction."

"Here, all of you are criminals and gangsters rather then noble Hunters."

"Over here, is one where you are all members of the White Fang. And the White Fang manages to kill off all humanity."

"In this one, you are all born as various animals rather then Faunus."

"And in this one, during the 'Fall of Beacon' you and all your friends die in the battle." Said Eddvanced looking back at everyone to see how terrified and disgusted they were with all the alternate realities of theirs he just mentioned.

"Now, how about we talk about the EENE-multiverse now?" Asked Eddvanced as he changed the hologram to a series of planets that heavily resemble Earth.

"This Earth is where Ed became a werewolf, Double D became a vampire werewolf hybrid, and Eddy became a monster hunter." Eddvanced then pointed to another world.

"On this Earth, all the cul-de-sac kids, the Kankers, and other kids go to an academy for assassins."

"Here, after Double D turned into a vampire, Ed and Eddy are struggling with the idea that the only solution left is killing him."

"Over here, is where all the neighborhood kids lived in different time periods, and died, living in purgatory and wondering the earthly plain for all eternity."

"And finally, over here is where Ed, Edd, n, Eddy all have multiple superhuman powers and use an inner power called Ki to protect the Earth against threats." Finished Eddvanced as everyone, especially Double D eyed him very suspiciously.

"So... Even if you release that virus, it won't matter to you?" Asked Double D.

"No. But there is one universe out there that I call, 'Universe Prime'. It is not a cluster of multiple universes into a single type of multiverse like EENE, RWBY, or even others. This lone universe, is the very original universe that started off all creation and is responsible of the creation of yours, mine, and every universe and multiverse in all of existence. After I kill Evil Tim, and take his machine I will travel to Universe Prime with his interdementional transfer machine and go to that universe. And when I release I.N.R.I. into that universe when I get onto that universe's version of 'Earth', the effect with transmit across all existence as every universe, every realm, and every corner of creation will be changed by my techno virus... And if the virus will have trouble infecting some, ungrateful life-forms. The virus itself will be programed to create a super hyper collider machine. And when it will be activated, it will create a black hole so massive it will suck up that universe into nothingness. To make things clear, I will go to Universe Prime and release I.N.R.I. spreading it across all realms of the creation infecting all life forms, and for those who fight back, their universe will be eliminated." Said Eddvanced as he reached his other hand out to the holographic Earth's, and crushing one in his hand as all the other holographic Earth's followed in the first one's destruction. Everyone looked at him in fear.

"Your... Insane." Said Double D terrified as Eddvanced turned to him.

"You just don't see it yet, I am offering you a chance to work with me. To contribute and make something bigger then yourself. To make an ACTUAL impact and save creation's creatures from any more violence, war, or death." Said Eddvanced holding his hand out to Double D. Everyone stared at Double D in shock.

"I can't believe this is even a choice." Said Sun.

"Double D..." Asked Blake as Double D was still staring at the man's hand.

"...No." Said Double D as he stood up. "No, this is insane! Your going to turn every single person in all of creation into mindless drones! And killing the rest! Do you have any idea how crazy that is!? No, no I AM NOT going to join you, in fact, I am not going to give you the chance to go through with it!" Said Double D as Jim Prime came from under his clothes as the armor wrapped itself around Double D, incasing him in the armor. Eddvanced pinched his nose as he closed his eyes.

"This could've been so easy, it could've been so smooth. But no, you had to be narrow minded." Said Eddvanced turning away for a moment.

"First that general escapes and warns everyone of my existence... Not this. Thank goodness I took precautions. The virus I installed in over half Atlas' robotic weaponry will make them follow me and only me. But now, it looks like I'm going to have to initiate ANOTHER plan B." Said Eddvanced still facing away from Double D.

"Plan B? What are you talking about? EDDVANCED!" Yelled Double D as he grabbed Eddvanced's shoulder, only for Eddvanced to turn around quicker then a lizard as he grabbed ahold of Double D's armor as his liquid metal started to crawl all over Double D's armor as everyone took a step back in fear as Double D started to struggle, while his suit started to fail.

"Ugh! Penny! What's going on!?" Yelled Double D.

"Double D! Jim is being hacked!" Yelled Penny back.

"What is he doing!?" Yelled Double D.

"It appears he is absorbing all information on Jim Prime, I believe he will mimic the abilities of the armor!" Yelled Penny.

"Penny! Use the anti-viral armor protocol 220TB-60!" Yelled Double D as Eddvanced was still absorbing information from Double D's armor.

"Got it!" Said Penny as the suit released an EMP pulse with a anti-viral energy pulse that would erase any intruders who try to hack into the armor.

 ** _(ZAP!)_**

"No matter, I already have everything I need from you. Including your answer." Said Edvanced as the energy electrical pulse traveled through him with no effect, as he tossed Double D aside. Transforming as his body looked more like Double D's armor, except with a metallic texture rather then an orange one, along with blue lights illuminating the indentations and eyes of his armor.

Blake and Sun immediately hopped in as Blake pulled out her Gambol Shroud as she slashed at Eddvanced with little to no effect as Eddvanced smacked her away as Sun jumped in second. But only to be grabbed by Eddvanced in mid-air and thrown aside.

"Don't you DARE hurt my daughter!" Yelled Ghira running in ready to punch Eddvanced. Only for Eddvanced to grab Ghira's incoming fist and electrocute him.

 _ **(ZAP!)**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As he threw him aside to. Eddvanced then turned his head to Double D who was still on the ground.

"In case you ever see the light, and understand the truth. My offer is still on the table, to an extent." Said Eddvanced as he ignited the thrusters on his feet as he flew through the roof of the house and few away.

 _ **(Crash!)**_

Kali immedially ran to her husband anf daughter with an extreme amount of worry in her eyes.

"SWEETIE! GHIRA! Are you alright?" Asked Kali as she helped up her daughter while Ghira helped himself up.

"I'm fine, mom! I'm fine!" Said Blake as Sun picked himself up as well.

"Blake! Are you sure?" Asked Blake's father, just as worried as her mother.

"Guys, seriously, I'm fine. I still have Aura, you know." Said Blake as Sun walked over to them.

"Happy to hear that, what about-" Sun was interrupted.

"I was my fault..." Everyone looked over to see Double D still standing there in his armor, looking over at Sun and the Belladonna's.

"What?" Asked Blake.

"It was my fault, THAT PERSON was me... I'm just- I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen..." Said Double D still standing there as Blake walked over to him.

"Double D, that person wasn't you. Not the real you that I've gotten to know, you would never do anything like this, and you had no idea what he was planning..." Said Blake grabbing Double D's hands as his armor retracted back under his clothes, showing Double D's gilt ridden face. Blake placed her hand on Double D's cheek as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm going to get the first aid kit in the kitchen, just in case anyone is hurt." Said Kali as she walked into the kitchen. Sun and Ghira walked over to Double D as well.

"You didn't know about him... I don't blame you for bringing him into my house. But, we still have something else to worry about right now." Said Ghira as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the Scroll. Presenting to Double D, Blake, and Sun as it shows a master folder labeled W. F. with six subfolders inside. The subfolders are labeled: Assignment, E.L., P.R., E.W., S. F., Untitled.

"I'm afraid you were right to be-"

 _(Crash!)_

"AHH!" Blake and Ghira immediately turned their heads to the kitchen area as they heard a crash and a familiar scream from the kitchen.

"KALI!?" Yelled Ghira.

"MOM!?" Yelled Blake as she and Ghira dashed into the kitchen as fast as they could with Sun and Blake following along.

As they all made it into the kitchen, they saw that it was a mess and the window nearby was broken into as a Faunus with a leopard tail was standing there over a hurt Kali who was lying on the floor hurt, with three cuts running down her cheek. All for of them then recognized the man standing there, as he looked at all four of them with predatory eyes. Only for the maniac to turn away for a moment, using his sharp nails to carve out a smiley face on the wooden counter top.

"Pardus..." Growled Ghira.

"That's the same guy who attacked us after the spy escaped!" Yelled Blake looking at her father.

"What!?" Yelled Ghira glancing at his daughter, then looking back at the lunatic who looked back at him.

"Oh... Hey there, runt. How are ya doing?" Asked Pardus as Ghira stood there clenching his fists, and speaking through clenched teeth.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be ROTTING in prison?" Asked Ghira.

"Hehehehe... You don't call, you don't write... How else was I supposed to get your attention? You know, after you LOCKED ME UP IN THAT DAMNED HOLE FOR TWENTY YEARS! Anyway... I'm here for a little payback. I had no idea you had a family... I can see why you like her." Said Pardus gesturing to the hurt Kali. "She tastes like blackberry pie..." Said Pardus licking the blood off his nails.

Ghira stood there for only another moment before he charged at Pardus yelling in fury, Pardus let out a smirk as he growled and ran like an animal on all fours after Ghira. They collided as Ghira and Pardus had their arms wrapped around each other, but Ghira managed to pick Pardus up as he charged with him straight at the wall as he broke through it while holding the villain.

 ** _(Crash!)_**

Ghira and Pardus landed outside as both picked themselves back up as Ghira reached behind him and pulled out two black blades in the shape of a wanjiandao sword, very both being very similar to his daughters Gambol Shroud. He charged at Pardus as he slashed his blades at Pardus who blocked them with his claw gauntlets as he slashed back at his rival, but as Ghira was about to stab at Pardus. Pardus smacked away the attack as he dug his nails into Ghira's chest, making him groan in anger and pain as he threw Ghira into the side of a house nearby. Ghira picked himself back up as he looked over and saw Pardus running on all fours again, charging after Ghira.

Ghira activated the pistols on the handles of his blades as he started firing at Pardus with only a few bullets hitting the leopard Faunus. But as Pardus was close enough to him, raising his claw gauntlets, Ghira jumped out of the way and over his opponents head with a triple flip jump as he landed behind his enemy. Pardus looked back, only of one of Ghira's blades to be heading at him. But instead of stabbing through him, the rope that was attached to the blade wrapped around his neck in a strangle hold, Ghira held onto his weapon with one hand as he pulled his opponent in only to viciously head-butt him. Quickly grabbing Pardus by his neck as he threw him up in the air as Ghira jumped at the same level, facing his enemy.

While both were in mid-air, Ghira viciously slashes at Pardus across the face and chest before quickly changing the setting on his weapon into gun mode as he unleashed rapid fire at Pardus before kicking him in the face making him rocket into the ground. But as Pardus looked back up he saw Ghira throw both of his blades as they broke through Pardus' Aura as each one stabbed him through the abdomen. With the black rope attached to them Ghira from mid-air pulled himself in as he brought his boots careening into Pardus' face. As the dust cloud settles, Pardus is lying there dizzy, as a hand grabs him by his shirt color and pulls him in.

"Do you truly believe I'm just going to let you walk in and hurt me and my family? I put you down once animal! What makes you think this will end otherwise?" Asked Ghira angrily.

"Simple really." Said Pardus smiling as Ghira flinched heavily feeling a cold blade enter his abdomen area, he looked down as he saw the knife that was in his belly. "I don't play fair."

Pardus then grabbed Ghira by his throat as he picked him up off the ground. That's when Pardus started to transform, as the transformation was finally complete, he was in his bipedal leopard form. "I gotta say Ghira, I'm disappointed. I'm guessing your family made you soft?"

Pardus then tossed Ghira through the wall of another house. Pardus simply walking to where Ghira was lying among the ruble as he grabbed his neck and lifted him off the ground. " I honestly expected a bit more fight out of you."

But as Pardus was gloating, Ghira's eyes shot open and his hand became covered in shadow in the shape of a gauntlet as he thrust it forward about to knock the leopard man back. But Pardus simply caught the punch in mid-air, holding back the hit.

"I learn from my mistakes, you can't use your Semblance to beat me the same way twice." Said Pardus as he head-butted Ghira, slashing him across the chest spraying speckles of blood across the ground, and then finally tossing him back on the ground as Ghira groaned and clutched his abdomen.

"What's wrong, can't fight with a few little cuts?" Asked Pardus walking forward as he extracted the claws on his gauntlets.

"Now, how about we put this little panther out of his misery?" Asked Pardus as he made it to his enemy raising his claws, but before he could bring down his weapon, bullets flew at him as he threw his arms up trying to stop the bullets. He looked over and saw it was Blake as she used her Ganbol Shroud to shoot at Pardus. She quickly finished her shooting as she dashed forward with her Gambol Shroud out as she slashed as Pardus viciously as Pardus slashed his own claws at the Faunus girl. Each one tanked and dodged slashes as Blake, with all her strength, slashed at Pardus' chest as she elbowed him in the face.

But that's when Pardus growled as he reached out and grabbed Blake by the throat lifting her off the ground. But yet again before he could gauge her eyes out with his sharp nails, Sun dashed in with his staff as he used it to swipe Pardus' legs from under him as the man fell backwards to the ground as Blake was freed, kicking away Pardus as she made a double back flip. As Pardus was on the ground, he looked up at Sun who was hovering over him with his staff, as he brought the end of it down on Pardus' face viciously causing his nose to bleed. Sun raised his staff Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang to bash at Pardus' face again, Pardus moves his head out of the way as he then grabs the staff Sun is holding onto as he swung the staff Sun was holding onto throwing him on the ground as he picked himself back up. He jumped on top of Sun as he used Sun's own staff to pin Sun down by his throat as he was pushing it against Sun's windpipe. Disrupting his ability to breathe as Pardus' smile just grew.

But before he could truly choke Sun out, a force came barreling into Pardus' back as the force smashed him through another wall of a house. Pardus was flipped on his back by the force as he saw it was a man in a metal suit hovering over him as the man placed his hand on the Pardus throat with a vice-like grip. "Don't. Move." Growled the cyberized voice of Double D through the suit.

Then out of nowhere, the two heard the song of Rococo Rondo starting to play. They both looked over in the home they were smashed through as they saw a fully grown man sitting on a tricycle with a over-sized novelty lollipop in one hand and a paddle ball in another hand, all while wearing overalls. The man stared awkwardly at the two.

"Uhh... I can explain." Said the man. But Pardus and Double D looked away as they continued their battle, Pardus pulled his foot back as he kicked Double D in the face sending him back outside. Pardus grabbed a wooden beam that he saw among the rubble as he picked it up and charged at Double D. As he made his way to Double D he swung it like a baseball bat, but Double D with his enhanced strength just lifted his arm up blocking the blow while shattering the wooden beam. Double D without a second thought charged at Pardus again as he punched him across the face multiple times, before grabbing the back of his head and dashing over to a wooden wagon that was nearby as he brought Pardus head down upon it and smashed the wagon into pieces before tossing him back to the ground.

He dashed over to Pardus again as he grabbed him by the throat and held him in the air. "Pardus, I'm not going to let you hurt another soul as long as I stand!" Yelled Double D as Pardus smiled.

"Hehehe... Not for long..." Said Pardus as he placed a small EMP device on Double D's armor as it let out a pulse through his armor causing him to let go of the Faunus as his armor started to malfunction and his suit started to go haywire. As Pardus saw that he had the opening, Pardus brought his fist barreling forward as he knocked Double D on his back as his suit turned off.

"Hehehehe... A little gift from Adam Taurus, a little EMP mine meant to shut off your fancy suit. Now... Where is that girl of yours again?" Asked Pardus as he slowly turned around and walked off, looking for Blake. Double D could barely move in the heavy powerless armor as he started to panic.

"Penny? Penny? Penny! Penny can you hear me?! I need to reboot the suit as quickly as you can!" But he got no response as Pardus looked over and found a hurt Blake standing there with her blade in front of her. Still hurt but still ready to fight. Pardus just smiled as he moved forward.

"Penny! Penny! Answer me!" Yelled Double D as Pardus dashed over to Blake, barely being phased by her attack as he grabbed her by her throat and held her over the ground in his powerful grip.

"Oh... I'm going to have so much fun killing you, believe me when I say that you are going to die... And no one is coming to save you..." Said Pardus as Blake struggled as best as she could, to no effect.

"Penny! Penny! I need you now! Penny!" But as Double D was about to give up, the screen inside his helmet lit up.

"Double D? What just happened?" Asked Penny as Double D smiled widely.

"We were hit with an EMP. Listen Penny, I need you to reboot the suit immediately! And activate the three new modes I installed! Quickly!" Said Double D.

"Right away!" Said Penny as the suit started to reboot as it turned back on, all the while Pardus' ear twitched as he dropped Blake and turned around to see Double D standing back up, all the while the song _Es Dirty Aspiration_ started to play.

"You like picking on the weak, right Pardus? Well then, how about picking on someone your OWN size? Or perhaps bigger? Like my three new armor modes?" Asked Double D as his armor stared to transform, onto a box like body with orb like shoulders, thin arms, thin legs, giant fists, and a head with a face on it and a drill on it's head.

 _'General Franky mode: Activated'_

As Blake and Sun looked at it, each had the following thoughts.

'Wow, really?' Thought Blake as the design aspect of the armor mode.

'THAT IS SO COOL!' Thought Sun.

Double D then charged in with his fists out, before Pardus could even block, Double D punched him into the air, but with even as massive as the suit appeared to be, it was rather quick as it dashed all around Pardus as it was knocking him around, eventually grabbing him by his feet and smashing him into the ground before tossing him aside. Pardus quickly got up as he tried to defend himself again, but he was no match for the armor as it grabbed him and once again tossed him into the ground before picking him up again, and while in mid-air punching him several feet away as missile holsters appeared from his arms as the missiles were launched at they all enclosed on Pardus blowing up as they made contact with him.

 _ **(BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!)**_

As the smoke surrounded him, Pardus coughed as he walked through the smoke waving his hand. His Aura was strong enough to survive missiles, but it was definitely getting warn out. But Double D wasn't done yet as once again his suit started to shapeshift, it transformed from a bulky robot to a more sleek form. As the armor transformed into a grey and white knight-like armor with yellow eyes, three clawed toes on his feet, a dragon like helmet design, and a black cape.

 _'Incursio mode: Activated'_

With the new armor, Double D dashed up to Pardus as Pardus was about to strike Double D with his claw gauntlets, but Double D at the speed of sound quickly pulled out his Magnifying Glass in it's solar saber form as he got in proper position as he stabbed his blade right through Pardus' abdominals, intensifying the power as it ripped through more of Pardus' torso. Blasting Pardus back as he tumbled on the ground before stopping. But Double D wasn't finished as he dashed over to Pardus, picking him up by the throat as he set him on his feet, quickly pulling out a red spear-like weapon from his suit as he slashed at Pardus multiple times with the weapon, slashing at his face and chest as Pardus stumbled back. Double D then quickly put the spear away as he used his fists to punch Pardus four more times in the face, as his fifth one he punched with a fist surrounded by burning heat as he quickly ripped his fist out of his opponents chest as he took a step back and raised his hand.

Using his telekinesis to pick up Pardus and toss him against the ground once more. Before once again, transforming his armor. His form transformed from a sleek knight-like form to a tall bulky white form with transparent areas of his body with green bubbly fluid being able to be seen, along with green eyes. Pardus looked up, exhausted and zapped of energy from being viciously beaten, and impaled... Twice. He looked over at this new suit of armor.

 _'Atomix mode: Activated'_

But before Pardus could even react, Double D dashed over to him as he pressed his palms against Pardus chest as they were charging up with energy.

"I hope you enjoy your flight." Said Double D as Pardus silently glared at Double D.

"I hate you. So much." Growled Pardus.

"Now, I call this move, Nuclear winner!" Said Double D as he blasted his nuclear energy.

 _ **(PAW-BOOOOOOOOM!)**_

causing Pardus to fly through Menagerie air space as he was screaming the entire way.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As he finally flew out of sight.

"And stay out!" Yelled Sun standing next to Double D. Double D turned back around and looked at all the Belledonna's who were walking towards him. Blake, Ghira, and Kali were all making their way towards Double D. Double D walked towards them as well as his armor shapeshifted from it's Atomix mode back into his original form. And then the armor retracted back underneath his clothing. Everyone stared at him amazed. But before either one of them could say anything, Blake walked up to Double D holding her hands in front of her with a frown on her face, looking at Double D.

"...Blake, I-" But Double D was interrupted as Blake hugged Double D before he could finish.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving me, Sun, and my parents Double D... Thank you..." Said Blake.

"Umm... Your welcome, Blake." Said Double D awkwardly hugging back. As the two departed in their hug, he looked over at Ghira and Kali, as Double D looked around at all the destruction caused by the battle.

"Oh... Sorry about, destroying everything..." Said Double D looking around, as Ghira looked down and picked up a brick from the initial destruction.

"It's okay, it's just things. I can pay for all the damages... Its still nothing compared to my family." Said Ghira as he grabbed his wife and daughter and hugged both of them. "They are what I hold most precious, and... I thank you for protecting them, both of you." Said Ghira looking at both Double D and Sun.

"Well we showed that creep who's boss! Umm, by the way, do you know if he'll be back?" Asked Sun as Ghira looked up into the sky.

"Oh yes, he'll be back. He always does." Said Ghira. "And we'll be waiting."

"... Umm, dad, I'd actually like to know what you mean by we were right?" Asked Blake looking at her father, as Ghira sighed, pulling out his Scroll and presenting the same thing from before to the three teens.

"Adam Taurus is planning to overthrow the leader of the White Fang, and stage a full-scale attack on Haven Academy. It would be the Fall of Beacon all over again." Said Ghira.

"Not if we destroy the White Fang once and for all." Said Sun.

"I agree." Said Double D.

"No." Said Blake as everyone looked over at her,

"We're not going to destroy the White Fang. We're going to take it back."

* * *

 **Menagerie, Lake:**

Over twenty minutes later after Pardus' humiliating defeat, and being thrown across Menagerie and into a lake. He crawled out, very hurt and very angry. And, the only way that he could get enough protein to heal properly, he needed to eat something big. Pardus nearby the water's edge was eating a water buffalo like what a wild animal would do, as he was biting away at the killed animal's flesh with his sharpened teeth. A blue portal opened up behind him as the force of it blew away twigs and leaves nearby. Pardus turned around from his meal as he covered his eyes with one hand while the wind was blowing. Pardus was ready to fight, but he suddenly stops as he see's that from the portal, came a human male with a large blue beard and a lab coat came arrive from the portal and walk up to him, as he waved at Pardus.

"Greetings, my big furred leopard friend. I have come here to ask...UUUURRRGH!" But Doctor Oceanica was interrupted by a strong hand on his throat as Oceanica started to struggle and gag as he was lifted off the ground by Pardus. He saw that the leopard Faunus took out his other hand as he brought his two sharp nails to Oceanica's face as Pardus glared at him viciously

"Hehe... Any last words before I gauge your eyes out, human?" Asked Pardus as Oceanica was still struggling and choking.

"W-wait! Wait! Wait! I have something to tell you about that involves your revenge against a 'certain someone!'" Pardus still glared at Oceanica, but only some seconds later, he dropped him to the ground. Oceanica fell to the ground as he coughed viciously and rubbed his sore throat.

"Alright, you got my attention, human. Now tell me what your offering before I change my mind." Said Pardus crossing his arms as Oceanica picked himself back up. Mumbling something along the lines of 'This is why Daniel should make the negotiations with these psychos instead of me.' But luckily for Oceanica, Pardus somehow didn't hear him.

"*Cough!* *Cough!* *Cough!* Okay, fine. You know the warlord, the one who's been on the news? Evil Tim? Well, I'm working for him and he saw you in action. Trying to kill of that sockheaded kid and that girls family. He's interested in you, so, as a representative of him, and knowing that you led the White Fang for many years, I'm offering you a chance to lead his armies of the undead. And, regular men we got from the Red Cap's and Black Vipers." Said Oceanica as Pardus started stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"You mean like a general?" Asked Pardus.

"Yes, and we can get you whatever you need to take down are *Ahem* shared enemy." Said Oceanica.

"I still need to be close to the White Fang. Can you promise me that you'll help me overthrow the White Fang's leader? And Adam Taurus?" Asked Pardus.

"We're already in alliance with them, you can still be a member of the White Fang WHILE working for Evil Tim. And we'll help you regain your lost power, I guarantee you that my... Furry friend." Said Oceanica a bit awkwardly.

"Hmm, alright. From what I saw and heard on the news about him. I like his style, I'm in." Said Pardus.

"Okay then, right this way." Said Oceanica gesturing to the blue portal as he walks in along with Pardus.

"So, what's the deal with this portal? Is this the 'magic' your boss uses?" Asked Pardus.

"Oh no, it's the responsibility of an arching portal machine that the boy you fought before created. And, given the right coordinates it can transport you anywhere on Remnant, or even other universes." Said Oceanica as the two made it through and made their way into a dark room.

"Wait, where are the guards? This place looks a little empty." Said Pardus.

"Lunch break, oh and I have a little present for you." Said Oceanica turning around and handing Pardus a pill with blue liquid in it.

"What's this?" Asked Pardus looking a the pill.

"I call it the acclimation formula, in pill form."

"Okay, but what does it do?" Asked Pardus.

"It's supposed to strengthen your cells to extreme levels, enhance your healing ability, and even adapt your body to whatever opponent your facing. Basically, it can give you new powers." Said Oceanica smiling as Pardus looked at the pill, grinning a wicked grin of his own as he downed the pill without a second thought.

"But, there is a small cetch." Said Oceanica walking out a door.

"And what might THAT be?" Asked Pardus.

"You're gonna have to endure massive amounts of pain to activate it." Said Oceanica as he pressed a button on the other side of the door he was on as two large metal doors shut. Pardus' eyes shot wide open as he looked back behind himself at the portal, which as disappeared. Pardus dashed over to the metal doors as he slammed his fists against them.

"LET ME OUT YOU BASTARD! LET ME OUT NOW OR I'LL... Wow, it's getting hot in here- Wait..." Said Pardus as he turned around and saw that he was in an inferno as flames started to appear all around him. Before he could even scream, the flames engulfed him as he was screaming in rage and agony.

 _ **(FROOOOOOSH!)**_

Oceanica the whole time was waiting outside the metal door as he was leaning against the wall, waiting. But after a full minute passed, he looked at his watch.

"Alright, that seems like enough time." Oceanica turned around as he pressed a button opening the door as smoke emerged from the chamber. But as the smoke cleared and Oceanica waved his hand clearing the smoke, he saw a terribly burnt up Pardus lying there, so burnt up that even his bones were visible. Doctor Oceanica shook his head as he looked down as the scorched body.

"I guess he just wasn't strong eno- AGH!" Oceanica was interrupted as the burned to the bone Pardus picked himself back up and grabbed ahold of Oceanica's neck, yet again picking him up off the ground. Pardus was so badly burned that his eyelids, lips, and cheeks were all burnt off. Along with his hair. But, unbelievably he started to heal up. His skin grew back along with his flesh and even his hair. Pardus spoke in a raspy voice that got better as he spoke.

"You people are just as crazy as me!... I think I'm going to like it here..." Said Pardus as he fully healed up.

"Yeah, your skin is gonna grow back but now your clothes... Can I get some pants over here?" Asked Oceanica as he was still in Pardus' choke hold.

* * *

 **Kuroyuri:**

Ren, Nora, and all of KRJ run through the abandoned Kuroyuri.

"Not again, not again..." Said Ren fearfully.

"Don't worry! We'll stop it!" Said Jonny.

"We can only hope so..." Replied Ren as they come to a stop after passing under an arch leading to the center of town. Ren lifts his head and his worried eyes change to ones smiling in relief. In front of them, Jaune, Eddy, Ruby, and Edinator, face the other way, but abruptly turn, Eddy pulling out his weapon defensively while Jaune put his hand on his weapon. All the while Qrow is propped up against the tree.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Ruby.

"Guys? Do you know what that noise was?" Asked Eddy worried as Ren's eyes grow wide and he falls to his knees, clearly alarmed.

"No..." Said Ren.

"Ren! What is it?!" Asked Jaune as the sound of plodding footsteps can be heard coming closer.

"Wait, you guys hear that?" Asked Kevin.

"No..." Said Ren.

"Ren?" Asked Nora kneeling beside him as the footsteps come to a stop. A bone horse head breathes loudly, exhaling black smoke. Within the bones are glowing red lights and around it is the black flesh of a Grimm.

Ren lifts his head.

Weapons can be seen, stuck into it's body that has bones sticking out perpendicular to its spine. Slowly, a torso raises, revealing a horned, humanoid Grimm. The horns and front part of the face are bone while the mouth is merely thin strips of Grimm flesh stretching across an opening. The mouth, the bones, and the eyes all glow red. The Nuckelavee twitches its head and roars.

But as it does, black and blue blurs some barreling in as each one hits the Grimm as each one jumps in front of the group as the group recognized them.

"Professor Samedi? Mister Akheilos?" Asked Ruby.

"You know we wouldn't miss a party like this, right?" Asked Samedi as he pulled out his blade from his cane.

 **A/N: We hit over 400 comments, and before I say anything, I honestly want to thank you. Seriously, every single one of you for just giving me your thoughts in the comments section and giving me your suggestions, that's honestly a big part of why I write in the first place. To know there are people who enjoy my work and give their own time to read and comment on it. Even for those of you who don't comment and just scan through the story, I still thank you for giving your own time to read my story. Because your comments are the things that really motivate me, because if I come home and I had a crappy day. All that crap just goes away when I scan through me Emails and find 'You have a review from .' I read each one of them, and I love to know how much you guys like my story and the suggestions you give to make it better. Again, thank you very much for just reading this story and commenting on it, thank you again. Now, I know you guys wanted to see 'Atomix', 'General Franky', and 'Incurio' modes for Double D's armor, so that's what I gave you. I hope you liked the fight scene I put in there between Double D and Pardus. And all the worlds that Eddvanced was talking about with Double D, all those sinarios are based off of multiple Ed Edd n Eddy comics and fanfictions that I suggest you all read. The first one he mentions was the Deviantart comic series called** _ **Night of the Were-Ed 1, 2, & 3 **_**by** _ **Nintendo-Nut1.**_ **The second story is** _ **Ed Edd N Eddy Assassin's AU**_ **by** _ **c2ndy2c1d**_ **on** _ **Tumblr.**_ **The third one is** _ **How to Save a Life**_ **by** _ **Dee Rhymz** _**on** _ **.**_ **The fourth one is just the Ed Edd n Eddy Purgatory theory. And the last one is the** _ **Ed Edd n Eddy Z**_ **web series, it's basically Ed Edd n Eddy as 8-bit Dragon Ball characters. I honestly thought this was going to be a lot longer, huh.** **S** **o as always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	58. No Man's Land

**A/N: This chapter take place during 'No Safe Haven'. I'd like to thank ILoveAnime for his hilarious scene that finally made it's way into the story. Enjoy.**

 **Kuroyuri:**

The sounds of thunder and gunfire are heard. Kuroyuri appears as the empty, degraded town. A billowing cloud of dust and pieces of wood rise in the distance around the top of a tree that is barely visible above the town rooftops. Eddy, Jaune, Ruby, Edinator, Rolf, Kevin, Jonny, Ren and Nora all fall back by the dead cherry tree. Qrow is still unconscious and propped against it as Samedi and Akeilos stand in front of them with their weapons out.

The Nuckelavee comes in twitching its various body parts. It sends out a shockwave roar that causes all seven teenagers to flinch. The Grimm looks at everyone and turns its head to look at Qrow and begins running toward him. Jaune sheaths his sword and makes a run for Qrow. The Nuckelavee lashes out with one of its arms, able to extend it at a far reach. Jaune avoids it and gets Qrow upright, but the Nuckelavee is heading right for them. Ren uses his Semblance to hide Jaune and Qrow from the Grimm, which stops short and looks about in confusion. Jaune stands still, staring at the Grimm.

"Just get him to safety!" Yelled Ren as something came rushing in bashing the horse area of the Nuckelavee across the face as everyone could clearly see that it was Rolf with his Hammer of Dicipline. He looked behind him at Jaune and Qrow as he yelled.

"Keep moving!" As Rolf turned back only to see one of the Nuckelavee's limbs coming straight at him and knocking him several feet away. Jaune walks away with Qrow while the battle resumes. He sets Qrow down behind a building and narrows his eyes at the wounded man before turning to leave. Qrow grabs him by the hand, but falls unconscious before he can say anything. Jaune gives Qrow another look before rejoining the fight.

Samedi and Tiburon rush into battle as well while dodging the swipes of the Nuckelavee's arms. But as Samedi was thrown against a wall, he managed to kick himself off it propelling him into the Nuckelavee once more as he sped beside it and used his blade to make several incisions as he then quickly jumped away dodging another one of the Grimm's blows. As the Grimm was still using its arms to grab hold of each of Jaune's teammates, but is continually distracted by the fire of the next one. But as the Grimm was still flailing it's arms around trying to hit it's multiple opponents, from its side view it saw something coming at it, and as it looked it saw Edinator jump at it as he punches the Grimm in the face with greater force then any normal human could as the beast staggered back. Edinator ran at the beast once more as it jumped on the Grimm's horse face as he was slamming his fists against the horse skull, fracturing it. But the Grimm just roared as it thrashed it's head around until Edinator went flying away and smashing onto an abandoned house.

"EDNINATOR!" Yelled Kevin.

"I'm fine!" Yelled back Edinator as he smashed his way out of the rubble. "Stay focused!"

"Guys, keep moving, go in a circle!" Yelled Jaune as him, his team, and EKRJ follows this plan, and Ruby gets distracted when Jaune sheaths his sword after landing a strike.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ruby as she smiles when she realizes that Jaune is using his upgraded Crocea Mors to land strikes on the beast. The fight continues and Ren ends up pinned to a building by a Nuckelavee extended arm.

"Ruby!" Yelled Nora as Ruby nods, and she uses Crescent Rose to launch Nora in between Ren and the Nuckelavee's would-be fatal strike with its other hand. Magnhild is pinned to the building above Ren, with Nora dangling from it. Ren looks up at Nora.

"Stop looking!" Said Nora pulling on her skirt to hide herself.

"Ah-ugh." Said Ren covering his eyes as Nora grins to herself.

"Ugh, for the love of- Jonny!" Yelled Kevin as Jonny looked over at him. "Make it rain!"

Jonny smiles and nods his head as he took out a specially designed arrow as he loaded it up in his crossbow and aimed it into the sky as he fired. As the arrow dashed into the air, it soon fell down and was heading in a nose dive straight towards the Nuckalvee. But before it hit the Grimm, the arrow suddenly defused into many more smaller arrows as around almost fifty burning arrows rained down upon the Nuckalvee.

"How'd ya like that ya cree-... Uh-oh..." Jonny was soon kicked away by one of the Nuckalvee's legs. As Edinator walked out of the house, he looked over at the other side of the street as he saw something he really didn't want to see.

"Umm... Guys..."

"Kind of busy right now!" Yelled Eddy.

"You remember the Liches I told you about?"

"Oh... Please no..." Said Jaune.

"Well, there's one right here... And he has friends." Said Edinator as everyone including the Nuckalvee looked over and saw several dozen undead walking down the streets, around ten or eleven corpses carrying old looking axes and pitch forks, like they were the victims of the Nuckalvee when it first attacked. Two Draugrs, and one floating undead creature with a black robe covering most of his body along with a staff in his hand and white glowing eyes. And finally, below him was a terribly burnt up pale man with half of his face being burnt off and his razor sharp teeth being visible and his pitch black eyes.

"I'm back!" Yelled the vampire lieutenant.

"Baron! Look who it is!" Said Tiburon.

"COCKA-DOOTLE-DO!" Yelled Samedi as the vampire pointed forward and yelled.

"KILL THEM ALL!" As the forces of the undead marched forward. Samedi looked behind him as he yelled at the kids.

"You kids fight the Nuckelavee! Me, Tiburon, and the guy who was thrown through the wall will take care of the vampire! We have some unfinished buissness." Said Baron as he, Edinator, and Tiburon dashed into battle with the undead.

As the three ran in, the two Draugrs on the sides grabbed Samedi and Tirburon by the faces as they slammed them down on the ground while Edinator was held in the air by an insisible force. The Lich was holding it's hand out as it was holding Edinator in the air. The Lich cracked it's neck to the sideways it stared right through Edinator, right before it flung it's hand sideways being thrown straight through an abandoned home.

 _ **(Smash!)**_

As Edinator picked himself back up while on the other side of the home, he turned around as he saw the hole he was thrown through. But before he could react, the house was telekinetically shattered to pieces as the pieces became something like a tornado as the hundreds of pieces of derby spun around the eye of the twister. Which was the Lich floating there. Edinator picked himself back up as he pulled out his lazer rifle as he aimed it at the Lich, firing away. But the Lich simply lifted it's hand creating a green force shield blocking the lazer blasts of the rifle as the Lich started throwing the massive pieces of the broken home at Edinator. But Edinator just jumped out of the way of the derbies while throwing his fists several times bashing the wood to pieces.

Until one beam of wood came flying at him and smashed into pieces as it collided with Edinator's face. Edinator's head flung back only a second before he moves his head back with a peeved off look in his eye. That's when Edinator started running after the Lich that was floating as he started jumping on the flying pieces of derby that was rapidly flying around as he managed to punch the Lich across the face as it, Edinator, and all the derby fell back to the ground.

Back with Tiburon and Samedi, Tiburon managed to break free of the Dragurs grasp as he swung his chainsaw club around at the Dragur, while simultaneously fighting off the reanimated corpses. The other Draugr still had it's hand wrapped around Samedi's head as he started slamming his head against the hard ground over and over, all the while the burnt vampire was watching over the pummeling while smiling.

"Hehehe... How does it feel, Samedi? That powerless feeling?" Asked the vampire as the Draugr picked Samedi up by the face and tossed him several feet away. As Samedi tumbled and tripped, he regained his footing as he stood back up and glared at the Draugr. Not hesitating as he brought up the end of his Lonbrajo Lanmo and tapped the trigger button of his skull and shot the undead monster three times. To zero effect, not even damaging the monsters skin. He tried once more, this time, with explosive shots.

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

As the smoke cleared up, the monster still stood there undamaged. "Ha! You really have no idea how to kill a Draugr, do you?" Asked the vampire.

"Hmm, I may have something to take care of that..." Said Samedi as he took out a gun-shaped weapon that looked a lot like a flare gun. As he popped it open and loaded up what looked like to be a long thick bullet. He aimed it at the Draugr as he fired away, but the Draugr with it's enhanced reflexes quickly grabbed the projectile out of thin air. But instead of blowing up, it sprayed what looked like to be a white puff of smoke at it's face as the Draugr actually started to cough and stumble back as the vampire looked at the Draugr in shock.

"What did you do!? It's nigh impossible to kill a Draugr!" Yelled the vampire.

"Oh, it's just a little something a whipped up after our last encounter. A little ground up white Dust, oh, and you may what to take a step back." Said Baron, but before the vampire could even ask, the massive bullet blew up.

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

As the smoke quickly cleared, it was revealed that the Draugr was covered in some sort of burning sticky goo with small pieces of white Dust sparkling in it. "Oh, fogot to say I put a little napalm in there too." Smiled Samedi as the Draugr roared in anger and pain as it charged at Samedi, who smiled as he dodged one of the Draugr's blows, but also quickly hopped out of the way when he saw the burnt vampire who was also covered in the napalm swing his burning claws at him.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I SWARE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yelled the vampire as he and the Draugr continued their assault.

The Nuckelavee already turned it's attention back to it's enemies as it flings Nora around until she is knocked to the ground with her Aura depleted. Ren uses StormFlower to give himself leverage to pull the Nuckelavee hand off of him. He repeatedly goes after the creature, exhibiting reckless behavior, his eyes wild.

"Ren! Knock it off!" Yelled Jaune as Eddy flips the head on his Swordfish back and activated his gun mode as he started firing it at the monster while it was still fighting Ren. The Nuckalvee quickly turned it's attention to Eddy as it flung it's arm at him, but missed as Eddy jumped out of the way. But didn't miss as it attacked a second time and knocked Eddy back. Ren ignores Jaune and ends up on the ground beside Nora, separated from StormFlower and his Aura also depleted. The two partners rise together, Nora first. Ren's eyes are only on the creature, and Nora tackles him and drags him under a building.

The Nuckelavee advances, but Jaune blocks it with Crocea Mors as Rolf runs in and starts bashing the Nuckelavee across the mussel. "Prepare for a merciless beating creature from the darkness!" Yelled Rolf as Ren attempts to rejoin the fight but Nora holds him back by the wrist, her head down.

"Nora, let go! Nora, they're going to get hurt if we don't—" Without even looking up, Nora slaps Ren. He stops and turns to face her, and she finally lets go, putting her hands in her lap.

"No. I won't let you kill yourself like this. After everything we've been through, I won't let it end." Nora raises her head, but Ren sees his memory of Nora as a scared little girl before blinking and seeing her normally. Like back then, she has tears in her eyes.

"Not like this." Said Nora as Ren sighs and pulls the knife his father gave him out of his boot. He holds it in both hands. Nora places her hand on the hilt with his and closes his fingers around it. She looks at him with a fierce, determined expression.

"We can do this." Said Nora as Ren looks at her with big eyes before nodding in agreement. Together they step out from under the building. Nora picks up Magnhild and the two are promptly joined by the rest of the teens.

Back with Edinator and the Lich, Edinator already picked himself back up as he marched over to the undead sorcerer while pulling out his survival knife. The Lich looks up and fearfully tries to crawl away. Edinator raised the knife ready to plunge it into the undead creatures black heart, but it held it's hand out as it started firing green lightning at Edinator causing him to stumble back with his arms blocking his face as the Lich stood back up.

 _ **(ZAP!) (CRACKLE!) (ZAP!)**_

But the lightning quickly turned to fire as the Lich started to unleash a bloom of green flames upon the cyborg. The cyborg had his hands in front of his face as he was blocking power of the fire. He marched forward, but as he was doing so, he noticed over a hundred pieces of derby from the broken housing fly around him as it halted and all pointed directly at him. As the flames disappeared, he looked back at the Lich who was telekinetically holding all the derby around Edinator. Until the Lich gestures it's hands once more as the hundreds of pieces of wood, metal, and concrete all came flying at Edinator at a hundred miles per hour as all of the material surrounded Edinator completely, with the Lich still gesturing it's hands in a crushing motion as all the matter was forcefully enclosing itself around Edinator in an attempt to crush him. As the Lich finally believed he had crushed the cyborg, it grinned through it's rotten gums and teeth as it walked forward.

"Evil Tim said you would be a problem... Evil Tim said you should never be underestimated, and how had the leader of humanity died now? By the work of a simple Lich..." Said the Lich in a multitoned devilish voice as it rubbed it's hand against the compacted matter. But to it's shock, a hand ripped out of the mass as it teared through the Liches chest and was shot straight through the Liches chest. With the hand holding the undead monster's black heart as it still pumped.

"I'm not so easy to kill..." Said Edinator as he smashed his way out of the prison still standing before the dying Lich, as he pulled his hand back out of it's chest and held the Liches dry black heart in his hand. As he crushed it without a second thought as the Lich screamed before it disintegrated into dust.

"Any ideas?" Asked Eddy,

"Ren. Jaune and I can take care of one of it's arms while Eddy and Kevin take care of the other!" Said Ruby as Eddy smiled, knowing where Ruby was going.

"Alright! And Rolfy-boy and Nora can take care of the horse!" Said Eddy.

"Right!" Said Nora.

"And I'll take care of the rest." Said Ren.

"Wait, what are me and Plank supposed to do?" Asked Jonny.

"Make sure to steer that things attention away from us!" Said Jaune.

"With your greatest weapon!" Said Eddy.

"Alright! With what? My combat skills? Planks shapeshifting?" Asked Jonny.

"Being annoying!" Said Eddy as Nora heads to a rooftop while Rolf stands right below her. The Nuckelavee sees the kids running as it was preparing to attack, but before it could it felt something jump on top of it's head.

"Hey there! Poke! Poke! Poke! Poke!" Said Jonny sitting on top of the Grimm's humanoid head as he was poking the monster, agitating it and angering it. It flung it's head around trying to get the boy off of it's head. But the boy simply laughed, angering the Nuckelavee even further as it roared and Jonny was laughing.

"Hahaha! Wooo! What a ride!" Cheered Jonny as the Nuckelavee successfully knocked the annoying kid off it it's head as Jonny skillfully lands on the ground.

"He's all yours guys!" Said Jonny as Ruby and Jaune uses themselves as targets until Ruby managed to pin an arm to the ground with the tip of Crescent Rose as Jaune did the same with his shield so the arm wouldn't skip away. All the while the Grimm was distracted, the Grimm was shot in the back of the head, looking back as it saw Kevin standing there with smoking ratchet pistols. The Nuckelavee roared once more as it flung one of it's arms at Kevin as he jumped out of the way and Eddy jumped down from the building he was standing on over Kevin, as he stabbed his Swordfish into the Grimm's hand pinning it in place. As Kevin joined in, placing stern feet on the monster's hand. Ren's knife is flung and embeds itself into the body of the Grimm as Ren yelled.

"Nora! Rolf!"

Rolf jumped from the building he was standing in front of, as he leaped at the horse head pulling his Hammer of Discipline to the side and swinging it as he knocks several of the horses teeth out. "YOU MUST BE PUNISHED!" Yelled Rolf as Nora freefalls from the roof to land a killing blow to the head of the horse. Ren retrieves his knife and walks before the trapped Grimm.

"For my mother." Thought Ren as he cuts off the Grimm's left arm.

"For my father." Thought Ren as he cuts off the Grimm's right arm.

"For all those that you've slain." Thought Ren finally as he strikes a gash into the flailing torso as he closes his eyes.

"For myself." Said Ren as he opens his eyes and swings with the knife, beheading the Grimm. It dies in a pillar of black smoke. Ren drops the knife and breathes out a sigh of relief only to be tackled by a giggling, triumphant Nora. He hugs her back and gives a single laugh. But before they could've celebrated any further, Samedi was thrown through a building as all the kids looked over to see him stand back up, and two burning undead monsters charge toward him.

The vampire jumped on top of Samedi while he was still on fire, and with his remaining arm started slashing at him with his claws and grabbing at his throat. Samedi was screaming as the burning vampire was on top of him. "I will kill you! If's it's the last thing I do! If I go down! YOU GO DOWN TOO! HAHAHAHA!"

The man vampire laughed as he was strangling Samedi with his superhuman strength. But stopped laughing immediately as he felt something sharp spear through his chest.

"It's REALLY good, that I keep this pencil around..." Said Edinator as he pulled the pencil out of the vampire from where it's heart is located as the vampire was in shock as he started to disintegrate, but before he could, he looked up to see Samedi who was now standing over him.

"No, YOUR going down, and YOUR going down alone!" Said Samedi as he lifted his boot and kicked the vampire in the face as he instantly scattered into ashes. But, that's when everyone failed to realize that the burning Draugr was still there as it marched toward Samedi. Nora, Ruby, Kevin, Eddy, and Edinator all charged at the burning Draugr. But the Draugr simply swung it's arm as it swung all those powerful warriors away like they were nothing but annoying bugs.

It looked back at Samedi as it marched toward him, Samedi was ready to fight off the undead creature. But before he could, Tiburon jumped on top of the Draugr as the Draugr roared in anger, trying to get the Huntsman off him. But Tiburon revved up his chainsaw club as he stabbed it right through the roof of the Draiugrs mouth and out the top of his head as he started to pull. Until he ripped the Draugrs head off, spine and all as he growled holding the severed Draugrs head over him as he jumped of the headless body as it fell down. Tiburon threw the severed head on the ground as he looked at his friend, as that certain friend shook his head and threw his arms out slightly.

"I could've beaten him! You stole my thunder, Tiburon!" Yelled Samedi pointing at the shark Faunus.

"Nah, that thing would've killed you. And we'd have to go to your funeral and stuff." Said Tiburon.

"I wouldn't have died! I just would've been... Gone for a while." Argued Samedi.

"Yeah, but Evil Tim might being you back as an evil zombie or something. And we'd have to fight. So I just went ahead and killed the monster, along with the others." Said Tiburon.

Samedi just rolled his eyes as the teens and Edinator dashed over to the Huntsmen. "Professor Samedi! Mister Tiburon! What are you guys doing here?" Asked Eddy.

"I could be asking you guys the same thing, basically, me and Tiburon were sent to defend a few villages from Grimm and undead attacks. We swung by here because we heard rumors about the Huntsman Qrow following you kids and accompanying you on your little adventure. Wait, where is he?" Asked Samedi as everybody's faces of joy from their recent victory, disintegrated into sadness. As Ruby then grew a face of realization as she runs into the alley where Qrow was left during the fight. She breathes a sigh of relief that he is still alive.

"It's quiet. Good job, kiddo." Said Qrow as Ruby supported him as he was leaning on her shoulder and she was helping him out of the allay way and to the rest of the group.

"What happened to him?" Asked Tiburon as Ruby genially laid Qrow down.

"He was poisoned." Said Ruby.

"Really now? Let me take a look." Said Samedi as he moved closer to Qrow, pulling out a mini flashlight as he took a look at the wound.

"Wow... I'm surprised he survived as long as he did." Said Samedi putting his flashlight away.

"Is there any way you can help us? Any medicine you guys have or something?" Asked Jaune as Samedi started stroking his chin.

"Hmm, I think I may have a way to help out." Said Samedi as he started digging through his coat. Pulling out and tossing away things like books, viles filled with explosive Dust that would explode when thrown, voodoo dolls, animal skulls, charms, and a big butcher knife as Samedi looked at it as Qrow started to panic.

"Well, that's not gonna help..." Said Samedi.

"AAAHHH! NO! NO! NO! A KNIFE! HE'S GOT A KNIFE! HE'S GONNA CUT ME! HE'S GONNA GUT ME!" Panicked Qrow as his niece tried to calm him down.

"Keep him still! He's- H-He's pumping the poison all over his body!" Yelled Samedi gesturing with the huge butchers knife. "Keep him still!" Samedi tossed the knife aside implanting it in a wall nearby as he continued to dig through his coat. Until...

"Ahh... There we are." Said Samedi as he pulled out a huge bottle of whiskey as he opened it up and chugged the whole thing down. All the while everyone except Tiburon was looking at him confused.

"Uh, wait, what the hell are you doing?" Asked Qrow as Samedi finished the drink tossing the glass to the side and smirking as he looked over at Qrow.

"Don't worry, everyone! This is a good cure against this kind of poison, I've learned it from an old medicine man when I was on a mission on the deep jungle of Sanus."

"What would that be, Professor Samedi?" Asked Ruby.

"Well, it starts with this!" Said Samedi as he claps his hands twice. "Hey, Tiburon! Could you and that guy with the metal parts sticking out of him hold Qrow on a while? This is something he will not like!"

"Not like what? What's going on?" Asked Qrow confused as just as they were told, Tiburon and Edinator holds Qrow arms stiffly so he would not escape. Then suddenly, Samedi to walked over towards to Qrow as he unzip his pants.

"Just close your eyes or look away, bub... Your REALLY not going to like this..." Said Tiburon.

"Not going to like what!? What are you going to do!?" Yelled Qrow. "Wait a minute, what are you..." Qrow wasn't able to finish his sentence, when he suddenly feels something watery running down on his wound. Then Qrow saw where the water was originating from... Samedi was peeing on him. Team RNJR, Team EKRJ, and Edinator looked at this with shocked expressions.

"Oh, that is so..." Eddy got interrupted by Qrow's screams. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! NO! I'LL TAKE THE KNIFE! I'LL TAKE THE KNIFE! AAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

After half a minute later, Samedi was finally finished as he zipped back up his pants while the kids and Edinator look at the Huntsman in shock. Qrow just looked at Samedi and horror.

"Baron, you peed on me!?"

"Yeah, you see, it was the only way to neutralize the poison and-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Yelled Qrow as his horror turned into a type of hatred that extended to an unholy extent.

"Now, Qrow- I- Qrow..."

"YOU PEED ON ME!"

"Okay, you know what? Let's just agree to disagree..." Said Samedi as he couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh... YOU. SICK. BASTARD." Growled Qrow furiously.

"Oooh, why thank you very much!" Responded Samedi.

"But, he's cured right?" Asked Ruby.

"Well, I neutralized the effects of the poison. But that wound still needs to be stitched up." Said Samedi as Ruby happily looks over at Qrow.

"Your going to be okay, Uncle Qrow! Your going to be okay!" Said Ruby with tears in her eyes as she hugs Qrow. As her uncles rage subsided right as his niece hugged him. The rest of the group stood over them and smiled at the tender moment, except for Eddy.

"Umm... She still knows that Qrow's still covered in pee right?" Asked Eddy.

"Don't ruin the moment dork." Said Kevin.

"Aww... How touching." Said the voice of a man as everyone looked behind them. And on the roof of one of the buildings were Oxford Oceanica and Baron O'BeefDip standing there, with Oceancia holding his staff with a buzzsaw at the end of it.

"Boo woo... I'm sheading tears!" Said O'BeefDip wiping his fake tears away as he giggled evilly.

"Where did doctor psycho and the gargoyle doing here!?" Yelled Eddy as O'BeefDip jumped down along with Oceanica who did a double flip.

"Just sent on a little mission by yours truly, to retrieve Ruby Rose." Said Oceanica looking at Ruby as the rest of the group stood in front of her defensively holding their weapons.

"We just had one creep go after her, we are NOT going to let you come in and just take her!" Yelled Jaune.

"Oh, I remember you, you were the one who saved me from that maniac..." Said Oceanica smiling as he was pointing as Jaune.

"Yeah, right after you tortured them!" Yelled Nora.

"Oh... And I DEFINETALLY remember YOU, girl..." Said Oceanica pointing at Nora.

"Besides, do you really think you can just beat all of us? Four aliens with cartoon physics, a cyborg, two fully fledged Huntsmen, AND four kids who just killed a giant Grimm by themselves?" Asked Edinator stepping forward.

"You don't understand, we don't have to beat you to take the girl from you. But, if you get in our way to serve the all-mighty lord and master Evil Tim... You shall be destroyed!" Threatened O'BeefDip as he and Oceanica without warning dashed forward. Oceanica smiled as he spun his buzzsaw/cattle prod pole and Baron charging forward like a juggernaut.

The kids and Hunters didn't even hesitate as they dashed forward with they're weapons out. All the while Ruby stayed beside her uncle in order to guard his almost defenseless form. Jaune pulled out his upgraded sword as he slashed it across Baron's face as Jonny came in with Plank as a wooden mace as he bashed it against Baron's face as Kevin came in with his ratchet night sticks as he bashed them against Baron's chest. But before Kevin could attack again with his ratchet night sticks, Baron grabbed the blow in mid air as he glared at Kevin while grabbing his other hand and started flinging Kevin all around while roaring. Using Kevin as a blunt object, knocking Jonny and Jaune away as the cloaked demon discarded Kevin.

Oceanica used his staff to block the attacks of Ren and Nora simotaniously, blocking the blade attacks by Ren's FlowerPower while blocking and redirecting the powerful blows of Nora's Magnhild while dodging the rest. As he was already facing off against the two, Rolf came in and bashed his own massive Warhammer into the ground where Oceanica quickly moved out of the way from. But he wasn't paying attention as he looked back up and saw a fist fly at his face and knock him back. After Tiburon threw his punch, Samedi stood beside him as Oceanica quickly picked himself back up and rubbed his lip, as he then smirked. Activating the buzzsaw at one end of his staff while activating the cattle prod on the other. And without a second thought, the doctor lunged forward with his double sided weapon, Samedi, Ren, and Rolf lunged forward brandishing their weapons as well as Ren was the first to collide with the blue bearded doctor. But Oceanica quickly ducked under Ren's strikes and poked him with the cattle prod electrifying him and causing him to fall down.

Samedi was next to come in swinging his cane, but Oceanica dodged that blow as well as he stuck him with the cattle prod as well as he fell to the ground. Rolf was next as Oceanica sleekly dodged three of Rolf's blows as he swung the side of his pole at the farmer boys head causing him to fall down on his knees. As Oceanica zapped him in the back with the cattle prod making him fall to the ground. Turning behind him again, he saw both Nora and Tiburon lunge at him as they swung at him with each of their own weapons as Oceanica quickly dodged their attacks. But as both raised their weapons above their heads and brought them down, Oceanica used his pole to block both the hammer and the chainsaw club, summoning his strength as he pushed both of them back, finally using his buzzsaw as he slashed Tiburon across the chest twice before electrocuting him with his cattle prod. Tiburon fell to the ground as Nora came in with her hammer, smashing it into the ground where Oceanica once was quickly jumping out of the way as he smirked at the orange haired girl.

"I haven't forgot our last encounter dear..." Said Oceanica as he slashed his buzzsaw across Nora's chest as she screamed and fell down to the ground, clutching her chest as Oceanica dashed over to Ruby who was still standing guard by her defenseless uncle. As O'BeefDip was finished with his own opponents, he dashed over to where Ruby was as well. But before he could even get close he felt a powerful fist come barreling at him as O'BeefDip went flying into an old abandoned wagon nearby shattering it.

 _ **(Smash!)**_

O'BeefDip picked himself back up as he walked over to who punched him in the first place, Edinator was standing there with an angry expression. "Still kissing Evil Tim's boots, O'BeefDip?" Asked Edinator.

"No! Master Evil Tim doesn't even wear boots! But if he had them, I would kiss them. Besides, even if he had them on right now, I still have a mission to do." Said O'BeefDip pulling out a long demonic cult knife from his jacket as he held it out in front of him. "For our one true lord and master! To our god! Evil Tim!"

Baron ran forward with his knife as Edinator dashed forward as well. Despite the size difference, both seemed to be equal in strength as Baron slashed at Edinator with his hellish knife while Edinator was blocking and swinging his fists back at the monster. That's when O'BeefDip kick Edinator back and straight into the ground shattering it. Edinator just picked himself up and punches Baron with a savage right hook with enough force that it cracked the floor below Baron, but Edinator wasn't done as he kicked Baron back with his super human strength into one of the abandoned buildings.

As Doctor Oceanica continued his stroll over to Ruby who stood up with her weapon Crescent Rose defensively, Oceanica just smiled as he marched forward. Ready to take on the black and red girl, all the while Qrow tried his vary best to pick himself back up. But couldn't due to the savvier pain of his open wound. But as Oceanica took another step closer, a yellow blur sped in in between Ruby, Qrow, and Oceanica. As he looked down he saw it was the three haired kid from before who saved him, and had him sent to prison.

"Heh, I remember you too dwarf... But since you and your group did save me all those months ago, I'll just knock you out." Said Oceanica as the cattle prod end of his pole crackled to life with electricity, Eddy smirked as he said.

"Oh, I don't think so..." As Eddy breathed in a huge puff of breath and held it in. And after a full second Eddy let go as he blasted Oceanica back with his signature Super sonic scream. The scream was so powerful that Oceanica couldn't even fight back, as he was tossed through the wall of one of the abandoned homes.

 _ **(Smash!)**_

Eddy immediately turned back around as he looked as Ruby and asked. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for the save." Said Ruby as Qrow tried his very best to pull himself back up as he lifted his finger and pointed behind Eddy. Eddy immeditally turned around to see what Qrow was trying to point out, only to see Baron charging from the house he was thrown into by Edinator as he saw O'BeefDip charge at Edinator with his cult dagger which started to crackle with red electricity as he quickly slashed the blade across Edinator. Engulfing the cyborg in red lightning as he fell to the ground and Baron charged at Eddy, Qrow, and, Ruby with all his force, Kevin and Jaune tried to rush Baron with their weapons in hand. But Baron merely slashed both of them with his red electrical dagger as both of them were electrocuted as well and fell to the ground. Baron continued his charge at the group as Eddy and Ruby held their weapons in front of them defensively, and as Baron finally made his way to Ruby and Eddy as the two charged into battle.

Ruby and Eddy only managed to get in a few slashes at the gargoyle, until the demon managed to cut Eddy across the arm with his magical dagger electrocuting him as he fell down to the ground hurt.

"Eddy!" Yelled Ruby as she crouched beside him. "What did you do to him!?" Asked Ruby looking back up at Baron angrily.

"Hehe... Nothing compared to what the master has planned for you..." Said Baron as Ruby let out a battle cry as she picked up Crescent Rose, ready to cut the demon's head off. But the demon merely jumped to the side as he punched Ruby in the back of he head. Instantly knocking her out as she fell to the floor, unconscious. Baron smiled as he picked up the knocked out girl and threw her over his shoulder. But before he left, he felt a hand grab his foot as he looked back down. To see Qrow still fighting the pain as he was holding onto Baron's leg with a face full of fury.

"You bastard... You even hurt my little rose..."

"Hehehe... And you'll do WHAT, exactly?" Asked Baron as he yanked his foot away from the weak Qrow as he kicked Qrow in the face and walked away. He walked back in the middle of the street with Ruby still over his shoulder as he waved his hand. And with his magical abilities created a dark purple portal that opened up in front of him.

"Oceanica! I got what we need! We're ready!" Yelled Baron as Oceanica picked himself up and looked in the mirror of the abandoned house he was thrown into, to see that his face was covered in scratches and his face with cover in filth.

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY BEUTIFUL FACE! VIOLATED! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Oceanica as he dashed out of the abandoned house and ran over to Baron who was standing next to the portal. Oceanica angrily looked over at all the Hunters and group members who picked themselves back up after they're defeat, as Oceanica angrily looked over at Eddy who started to pick himself back up.

"YOU SCRATCH MY FACE! I SCRATCH YOURS!" Yelled Oceanica as he pulled out his pole and turned the cattle prod up to it's highest voltage as all the group members looked at him and Baron with shock and anger.

"He's got Ruby!" Yelled Ren as the entire group charged forward, including Eddy who picked himself back up and charged at the two.

"It's time to go!" Yelled Baron as he turned around and jumped in the portal. Oceanica realized he was outmatched and outnumbered to get his revenge as he puts away his weapon while growling at he turns around and jumps into the portal.

"No! No! No! NOOOOOO!" Yelled Jaune as the entire group dashed as close as they could to the portal, only to have it disappear on them.

"No... No! No! Not Ruby! No! This can't be happening!" Yelled Jonny.

"I don't get it! Why would they take her!? Who are they!?" Asked Jaune.

"*Sigh*... I think I know." Said Edinator as everyone turned to him. "I at least recognized one of them, Evil Tim's second in command Baron O'BeefDip who sees Tim as a god and would do anything for him. I guess they kidnapped Ruby for the same reason that Tyrian guy tried to kidnap her, those 'silver eyes' he talked about... Whatever they are, they sound like something that Evil Tim would be interested in." Edinator then turned his head to Qrow who was still on the floor.

"Anything you know about 'silver eyes', Qrow?" Asked Edinator as everyone turned their heads to him.

"Wha-... How did-"

"I didn't, but I'm reading your heart and vital conditions to see that you know something about it... Now speak." Said Edinator as he and Qrow stared at each other a few more seconds. Until Qrow sighed and gave up.

"'Silver eyed warriors' are basically the bane of Grimm, people with special powers to defeat and drive Grimm away. If fully trained, they may be even able to rid an entire Kingdom of Grimm... And Ruby is one of them as Edinator went back to stroking his chin.

"If that's true, Evil Tim is definitely interested in her. Either to dissect it from her, weaponize it, or maybe he's teamed up with that Salem person and just got rid of it so her operations can run more smoothly." Said Edinator as everyone turned to him and yelled.

"What!?" Simultaneously as Edinator reached into his coat and pulled out an advanced looking green and while gun as he started calibrating the calculations on it.

"What are we going to do then?" Asked Eddy.

"We're gonna take the fight to Evil Tim." Said Edinator as he made final calibrations on his portal gun. "If you want Ruby to come back alive, you guys need to do what I say." Said Edinator pointing at everyone.

"Nora, Ren, Rolf, Kevin, Jonny, and Jaune. All of you are going to help Qrow onto the airships that are heading our way. While me Eddy, Samedi, and Tiburon are going to break into the Fortress of Darkness and save Ruby. While we're there, we can use Evil Tim's Ion cannons against himself. If the polarity of the ions are reversed it can blow his fortress sky high. Eddy's fought Evil Tim before, and Samedi and Tiburon are both skilled fully trained Huntsmen. We can definitely use them." Said Edinator.

"Wait, what airships?" Asked Jonny as Edinator pointed behind him as everyone looked up to see airships that fly their way. But as everyone saw the airships, Qrow using all the strength he possessed, picked himself back up as he stumbled over to Edinator who turned to him.

"WHAT!? NO GODDAMNED WAY! THAT GARGOYLE HAS MY NEICE! AND YOUR NOT GOING TO STOP ME FROM SAVING HER!" Yelled Qrow furiously.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do? Wipe your pee wound on them?" Asked Tiburon as Qrow turned to him furiously.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT THAT!" Qrow turned back to Edinator. "And if you think I'm just gonna sit back and let my niece die you have another thing-"

"QROW!" Yelled Samedi as Qrow quieted down and turned to Samedi. "Look... I understand your worried about your niece, I honestly do. But do you really think you'll be able to save her with a huge gash across your chest? You'll die after the first five minutes you come with us. I know your worried, and you have every right to be. But, we are NOT going to come back without your niece with us, okay? We WON'T let anything bad happen to her. Okay?" Asked Samedi as Qrow glared at Samedi another moment, before bowing his head.

"*Sigh*... Just make sure she comes back safe." Said Qrow.

"No worries, pal." Said Samedi as the airships started to come down and land. A man in a brown flight suit with an air tank on his back carries Qrow on a green stretcher as Jaune turns to one of the piolets.

"How did you find us out here?"

"We were on patrol and saw the smoke. Nobody's been out here for years, thought something might be wrong." Said the piolet as Jaune, Nora, and everyone else loaded up except for Eddy, Samedi, Tiburon, and Edinator as the other kids turned to them and asked.

"Are you guys sure you don't need any help? I mean, we have a bone to pick with Evil Tim too." Asked Kevin.

"Yeah, I mean. Really only a couple of us needs to be by Qrow's side, the rest of us can help you!" Said Jaune.

"Rolf agrees! To defeat Evil Tim of the vile and the wicked, you need a larger fellowship to assist you metal soulless Ed-boy and three haired Ed-boy." Said Rolf.

"Thanks guys, but... Honestly Qrow needs you more then us." Said Edinator as Eddy stepped in.

"Yeah, and don't worry about little red. We'll bring her home before ya know it! And, make sure to knock that ugly freak Evil Tim into next week!" Said Eddy as the kids gave understanding smiles and nodded.

"We're about to take off." Said the piolet as the airships started to take off. "Good luck!" Said Kevin as all the kids flew out of ear range.

"You dorks are gonna need it..." Said Kevin under his breath as the airship continued to fly away. Edinator aimed his portal gun out as he looked back at the others.

"Ready guys?" Asked Edinator as everyone nodded. "Oh, by the way there's something I need to tell you guys first."

"Alright, lay it on us like a Cleveland Steamer..." Said Eddy as everyone remained silent for a second, before all of them burst out into laughter.

"Hahahaha... Okay, okay... But seriously, we're gonna have to make a few stops first." Said Edinator as he turned to the portal. "Follow me." Edinator jumped in the portal as Eddy followed, then Tiburon, then finally Samedi.

* * *

 **Menagerie:**

Sun, Blake, Double D, and Ghira were all in the living room as they were discussing how exactly they were going to deal with the White Fang, and what exactly Blake, Sun, and Double D are going to do when they get to Haven Academy. As they were all sitting on the couch.

"Okay, so all of us are going to take the next fairy to Mistral. And after we get there we will-" But before Blake could finish, a portal opened up in front of all of them, causing them to jump out of surprise and fear, except for Sun who already jumped high enough that he landed behind the couch. All of them looked suspiciously at the portal as Double D quietly got up and walked a bit closer to it. Only to be greeted by a face with terrible scratches and tears in it as Double D jumped back into Ghira's arm's frightened. The group continued to just sit there and observe as Sun peered his head out from behind the couch while the man from the portal continued to make his way out. As the group sees that his hands look robotic with burnt skin to the point of the elbows and three notable hairs on the top of his head. That's when Double D looked at him and squinted his eyes, but before he could say his conclusion, Sun beat it to him.

"Eddy!? Is that you!? How did you become a robot!?" Asked Sun as Double D awkwardly got out of Ghira's arms and looked at the cyborg in front of him in shock.

"...Eddy? Is that... Really you?" Asked Double D.

"Wait Double D, it could be another trick." Said Blake a she got up as well and grasped onto her weapon.

"Well, I am and I'm not. I am Eddy, but I'm not YOUR Eddy... He's actually right behind me." Said Edinator as he stepped aside as both Samedi and Tiburon walked out with Eddy following behind them.

"Double D?" Asked Eddy as he and Double D stood across from one another. It was already awkward and hard to talk. Having a big fight and being separated for months afterwards can do that to two people. Neither one of them honestly had no idea what to say to the other, but after a few more seconds of silence, Eddy decided he would be the one to step up first as he spoke the first words.

"Umm... Hey Double D."

"Greetings... Eddy..." Replied Double D as another reign of silence occurred for several seconds.

"Look, just to get things cleared up... About what happened back at Beacon-"

"Eddy..." Eddy stopped as he listened to Double D. "I... Was not in a very good state of mind, I was very angry and frustrated... Because of all we were losing. Because of all we..." Another long pause. "Lost... But, that was no reason to yell at one of my best friends because of it. I am sorry, and I'm sorry you still have some salt deposits from your lamentation."

Double D pointed at Eddy's shirt below him as he looked down. Only for Double D to bring his finger back up and flick his nose playfully. "Gotcha!"

Eddy's frown changed back into a smile as he looked back at Double D, as the two smiled at each other for another few seconds.

"*Sigh*... Okay, can you explain who you are and what your doing in my home?" Asked Ghira as Blake turned to him.

"Dad, this is another one of the aliens that me and RWBY found in the woods, Eddy. He's a friend, and Mister Akeilos and Professor Samedi are both Huntsmen who helped us out a few times too." Said Blake gesturing to Samedi, Tiburon, and Eddy who gave little waves at the White Fang's ex-leader.

"Very well, but who is he?" Asked Ghira pointing at Edinator.

"It's a... A bit of a long story. He's another version of me from another universe where that warlord Evil Tim came from, and we're actually here to get Double D." Said Eddy as Ghira just stood there, trying to process all the craziness that was coming out of Eddy's mouth.

"... Okay..." Said Ghira, just willing to roll with it.

"But, what do you guys need Double D for?" Asked Sun as he jumped over the couch and in front of everyone.

"We are going to strike Evil Tim's fortress, he's... Kidnapped someone who we know. And we're going to rescue her." Said Tiburon.

"Wait, 'her'? Did he kidnap someone we know?!" Asked Blake scared as they all stood there silent for a moment.

"Ruby... Ruby was kidnapped and... I was too slow to stop them..." Said Eddy sadly as Sun, Blake, and Double D's expressions turned to ones of shock and fear.

"WHAT!?" They all asked in unison.

"Ruby was kidnapped!?" Yelled Sun

"Then what are we doing just standing around!? We need to save her now! We're coming along too!" Yelled Blake.

"And you will come along, from the labs records I looked at when I woke up... I know you guys got weapons made to fight against Evil Tim and his forces." Said Edinator as he turned to Double D. "Double D, do you still have those Omni-grenades?"

"Yes I do! And I agree they will be very useful in our quest! But, I need to retrieve them first along with a few more inventions that could help us." Said Double D as he turned around and sped away. "Excuse me gentlemen."

As Double D ran of, the two groups stood there a little longer and silence once again, reigned over them. "Soooo... Your Blake's dad, huh?" Asked Eddy looking at Blake's beefy father.

"Yes, and you are the friend of the boy whose interested in my daughter." Said Ghira as Blake and Double D blushed as Blake turned to her father. "DAD!"

"And... Are you guys all, umm... Cat Faunus?" Asked Eddy as Ghira started to subtlety eye him.

"Yes, what of it?" Asked Ghira.

"So... Do you guys just have a giant family sized litter box or what?" Asked Eddy trying to crack a joke to break the ice. Immediately regretted what he said as supreme awkwardness flooded the room and Blake, Double D, and even Sun glared at Eddy with immense anger. Eddy stood there awkwardly, but before he could speak to try and drag himself out of the deep hole he dug for himself. A voice interrupted the silence.

"Wait, so you guys DON'T have a litter box?" Asked Samedi walking back in as he zipped up his pants.

"... No. We don't..." Said Ghira.

"So then who's litter box did I just crap in?" Asked Samedi as the room filed with awkward silence once again. "Anywho... What's taking Double D so lo-"

"I'm back!" Said Double D walking back in.

"Oh, thank god." Said Samedi to himself as everyone turned to face Double D to see him standing there. "I have everything we need, I'm ready to go." Said Double D as Sun and Blake pulled out there weapons too.

"So are we!" Said Sun.

"Let's go already..." Said Blake.

"Oh yeah, that's great and all but..." Samedi took in a deep breath during his sentence pausing. "We-need-Double-D-and-we're-afraid-that-you-might-die-in-battle-due-to-lack-of-experience-fighting-Evil-Tim-and-we-don't-want-you-to-get-hurt.-Okay-bye."

Said Samedi incredibly fast as Eddy grabbed Double D and pulled him back into the portal as Tiburon, Samedi, and Edinator followed as the portal quickly disappeared and Blake, Ghira, and Sun stood there speechless for a second.

"... Are you kidding me!?" Yelled Blake.

* * *

 **Patch:**

Back in the Xiao Long property, Yang was finished polishing her motorcycle Bumblebee as she finished polishing the side of it to see her refection in it, as she smiled. As she stood back up and threw her rag she used to polish her bike aside, she put on her sunglasses. As she wondered where Ed was. She got her answer as she looked as the entrance of the garage as she saw Ed standing there, with a bag on his back and his new and improved Flipper on his back.

"Are ya ready, big guy?" Asked Yang.

"Yup! Let's hit the road!" Said Ed as Yang pushed her motorcycle out of the garage as Ed followed walking beside his girlfriend. But as Yang stopped as she was about to get on her bike and start it up, a portal appeared in front of both Yang and Ed as they both stopped and stared in shock and surprise.

"What the- Is this Evil Tim or something?!" Asked Yang.

"I don't know, but it's better to be safe then sorry." Said Ed as the Dragon and Lump pulled out their weapons and prepared to fight against whoever or whatever potential threat is on the other side of the portal. But as Yang and Ed both heard voices, they saw Eddy and Double D walk through the portal as Ed immediately dropped his weapon and grew the biggest smile ever on his face.

"I still don't understand why you couldn't have just told me your plan to bring me into the portal without my permission!" Yelled Double D.

"Hey, that was Samedi's plan, alright? I just followed along." Said Eddy.

"And what a roll model and leader to follow, Eddy." Said Double D sarcastically. But before either of them could continue to argue, Ed dashed in as she crushed Double D and Eddy in a massive bear hug.

"EDDY! DOUBLE D! YOUR BACK!" Laughed Ed as Yang couldn't help but smile and chuckle as the rest of the group arrived from the portal. Meanwhile, Ed was twirling around with Eddy and Double D in his life strangulating hug.

"Hello!"

"Ed!"

"Hello!"

"Ed!"

"Hello!"

"ED!"

"HELLO!"

"ED!"

"HELLO!"

"Drop us!" Yelled Eddy as Ed did just that as he dropped his two friends.

"What are all you guys doing here?" Asked Yang walking forward and addressing everyone except Edinator as Eddy and Double D picked themselves up and dusted themselves off.

"Well Yang, they are simply opening portals in random areas KIDNAPPING PEOPLE!" Yelled Double D turning to Samedi at that last part as Samedi just smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Actually, you would have a hard time believing me if I told yo-" But Edinator was interrupted by Ed.

"Oh! Oh! I know who you are! Your the Eddy from the universe that Evil Tim came from but you transferred your mind into a cybernetic robotic body and you came over to this universe to help us defeat Evil Tim once and for all!" Said Ed as Edinator stopped and stared at Ed with a surprised expression, along with everyone else.

"Umm... Yes, your exactly right." Said Edinator as everyone still stared silently as Ed as Ed looked around at everyone.

"What? I read enough comic books and seen enough movies to know what's going on here." Said Ed.

"*Sigh*... Yup, your Ed alright." Said Edinator as Yang looked over at Edinator.

"Wait, you come from the same universe as that Evil Tim creep?" Asked Yang.

"Yeah, and I led the resistance against him... But, both sides ended up wiping each other out. Anyway, we're here to pick up Ed to storm Evil Tim's fortress." Said Edinator as Yang and Ed looked at Edinator surprised.

"What?! Why?" Asked Yang.

"Isn't that going to be dangerous?" Asked Ed.

"Course it is numbskull, but they ended up kidnapping... Ruby..." Said Eddy as both Yang and Ed grew looks of fear and confusion. Although Yang's was much stronger.

"They kidnapped Ruby!? We got to go save her!" Yelled Yang panicked.

"And we will, that's why we came here. Because along with Eddy and Double D, they fought Evil Tim before and know how he thinks so-" Samedi was interrupted.

"So what!? You think your just going to stop by and take Ed to rescue MY SISTER while you leave me behind?!" Asked Yang furious as Samedi elbowed Tiburon and gestured him to tell Yang while Tiburon shook his head. Samedi and Tiburon quickly had a game of rock paper scissors as Tiburon won and smirked while Samedi facepalmed himself as he walked forward tentatively.

"Okay, look firecracker, you haven't fought Evil Tim like the rest of us have, and besides you can get hur- AGH!" Samedi stopped talking as Yang grabbed Samedi's crouch with her robotic hand.

"You think I can't take care of myself!? And you think I'm defenseless and just going to sit back while you guys save MY sister!? Then you have another thing coming..." Growled Yang as she tightened her grip on Samedi's manhood.

"OKAY! OKAY! YOU CAN COME ALONG! PLEASE LET GO OF MY NARDS!" Begged Samedi as Yang let go.

"Good... Now lets go find that creep already and save my sister..." Growled Yang as she angrily walked over to the portal and walked through it while the rest of the group just watched her scared as she entered the portal. The group remained silent for another second until Eddy spoke up.

"Well, we heard the lady. Let's go!" Said Eddy as he walked through the portal first as Tiburon and Edinator followed along. As Ed and Yang walked through the portal, Samedi put his hand on Ed's shoulder as he said.

"Your girlfriend is terrifying..."

"That's what I like about her!" Said Ed smiling they both entered the portal.

* * *

 **The Emerald Forest:**

Miles away from the fortress of darkness, where the trees within a miles radius of the tower have been mutated by the dark magical aura that surrounds it, lie unaffected trees and several cleared patches of fields and road paths to maneuver around with more ease. In one of the cleared fields, a portal opened up as Yang walked through it first as she walked several feet away from the portal and looked at the tall dark tower. A black as night dark cloud loomed above the tower expanding out for miles with purple thunder crackling with black crows and Nevermore's flying around the fortress. Yang just continued to looked at the tower in frightened awe as through the portal, came the rest of the group as they all stood beside Yang.

"Wow... Did he have any towers like THAT back in your world?" Asked Yang as she turned to Edinator.

"Yeah, actually a couple." Responded Edinator.

"Someone's compensating for something." Said Tiburon.

"Wait a second, why couldn't we have gotten closer?" Asked Eddy as the portal closed.

"You think we would've come in closer if we could?" Asked Edinator as he inspected his portal gun which was totally used up. "Evil Tim's fortress is shielded with his technology, disrupting the time-space fields of the portals."

"Besides, that's the last trip this old girl has in her." Said Edinator looking at his warn out portal gun.

"Wait, you can't just refuel is with uranium or something like that?" Asked Ed.

"Oh great, how about we make a stop to the nearest plutonium store?" Asked Eddy sarcastically.

"No, this is actually just a prototype. Not as advanced as Evil Tim's portal machines... Or my Double D's later portal guns. Which were all destroyed." Said Edinator throwing his portal gun away.

"Wait, so... Does this mean we're trapped here?" Asked Samedi.

"I was hoping after we rescued Ruby, we would be able to use Evil Tim's portal machine to get out of here." Said Edinator looking back at the massive fortress. "There is no turning back..."

Edinator turned back to everyone else. "Very last chance, to turn around and leave if you feel like you can't do this..."

"Are you kidding me!? And leave Ruby to that creep and his minions?! No way! I'm coming with you!" Yelled Eddy with ferce detrminstion.

"Same here! I'm not leaving without Ruby, and nothing is going to stand in my way." Said Yang.

"I'm with Yang and Eddy!" Said Ed.

"Me too!" Said Double D.

"Yeah, same here." Said Tiburon.

"And I think you already know my answer." Said Samedi as Edinator smiled and turned back around.

"Alright then gentlemen! And lady." Said Double D turning to Yang for a quick second. "Let's get down to business..."

"To defeat!" Sang Eddy.

"The Tim!" Sang Eddy as Double D stopped with a look of annoyance.

"Did they send me daughters?" Sang Eddy.

"When I asked... For SONS?" Sang Ed.

"You two really haven't changed since our last encounter..." Said Double D face palming himself.

"We're just joking Hamlet... Now..." Said Eddy stepping forward and cracking his knuckles. "Let's do this..." As Eddy said that, all of them marched in slow motion.

 _X gon give it to ya_

 _F*** waitin' for you to get it on your own_

 _X gon' deliver to ya_

 _Knock knock, open up the door, it's real_

 _Wit the non-stop, pop pop and stainless steel_

 _Go hard gettin busy wit it_

 _But I got such a good heart that-_

"Wait." Said Yang as everyone stopped and looked over at her. "With that portal thingy, couldn't we've just go to some sort of weapons stock pile in an Atlas army base? Or just call Ironwood to help us out in some way?" Asked Yang as Edinator looked back at where the portal once was as he looked back.

"... F***!" Moments later, Samedi stood there pacing with his Scroll to his ear as it was ringing as everyone else was just standing around waiting patently.

"Hello, you've reached the headquarters of the Atlasean Military." Said the robotic voice.

"James Ironwood, plea-"

"Due to a recent order by the high council, the Kingdom of Atlas will not allow any unauthorized communications between other Kingdoms or regions." Interrupted the automatic robotic voice.

"Ugh fine... I'll see if Forneus can help us with his 'genius mind' or something." Samedi dialed the number of his genius friend.

"... Sorry, your number can't be completed as dialed."

"Oh, come on!" Yelled Samedi frustrated as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well maybe Li can- Oh... Right, he doesn't have a Scroll... God Damnit!" Yelled Samedi putting his Scroll away. "*Sigh*... We're on our own."

"Maybe it won't be too bad, I mean, me and Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all fought psychos and dangerous Grimm on our own before... Why can't we do the same thing?" Asked Yang as everyone brightened up again.

"Ya know what Yang? Your right!" Said Eddy as he jumped ahead of everyone else in the group as Eddy smirked. "Guess we'll do this the old fashion way, with our weapons and will!"

"Oh boy, this is gonna be so gay... Let's make a difference guys!" Said Samedi.

Edinator turned to the camera. "Que the music." The group marched forward once again.

 _I'm a wolf in sheeps clothing_

 _Only ni**a that you know who can chill_

 _Come back and get the streets open_

 _I've been doing this for nineteen years_

 _Ni**az wanna fight me? Fight these tears_

 **A/N: Going in a bit of a different direction now, Ruby was kidnapped by Evil Tim's minions as Yang, Ed, Samedi, Tiburon, Double D, Edinator, and Eddy are going to storm Evil Tim's fortress and save Ruby. Thanks again to ILoveAnime for that hilarious scene, if you have any more funny scenes that involve Samedi or anyone else fill free to tell me. And for** **ShoRyuKen, your request for Pardus being voiced by Live Schreiber... Let it be done, good choice BTW.**

 **Pardus Varietates:** **Liev Schreiber, Sabretooth (X-Men Origins: Wolverine)**

 **A/N: And just a real quick question guys, I know this story is packed to the brim with characters, especially with Evil Tim... But, with Evil Tim's minions it just feels like a sausage fest. There only three female villains, Salem, Cinder, and Emerald (I'm leaving Neo out b/c I doubt she'll be coming back in the next volume and then on.) So, I was wondering if any of you guys WANT to see some sort of female villain who works for Evil Tim? There is already another villainess on her way who will work for Evil Tim, but that female villain is going to be a little... Different, so, do you guys want to see a new female villain work for Evil Tim? If you do and you have ideas of your own for a new female villain of your own, fill free to tell me.** **S** **o as always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**

 **A/N: And I know I don't usually do this but I'd like to pick this one comment apart, gotta say though, it had me laughing for five minutes straight after reading it.**

Gordon Ramsay:

absolutely horrendous, you turn into the greatest story you done into a s***fest, thats right a s***fest because nothing make sense anymore. I try to read the stroy from tops to bottoms and i completely dissapointed with the poorly executed what you called story.

 **(May want to analyze your writing before you comment, you've spelt several words incorrectly. If your going to have this long rant, at least have the decency to spell check everything along with correct capitalization. And later in this little rant, and 'example you listed of why this fic is so bad was the Ed's getting together with RWBY. I assume you've read the description right? Ed and Yang are going to definitely be a couple? And now it's 'ruined' because they're a couple? Who's the one not making sense again?)**

S*** ocs from many fans, broken promises dispite you promise to include many OCs from fan request during the vytal festival yeah, BROKEN PROMISE to every people you called fans. From good to s*** story. You have no regards whatsoever what you doing for the so call crossover, not a mention the eds were younger kids soo why the actual f*** i read here they step into a portal and become adults and looked like a RWBY characters.

 **(So you complain about OC's from the only two OC villains I accepted, while the one, that's right, one OC team I didn't except that didn't meet my requirements I didn't pick. You criticize me about having 'S*** OC' from fans in the first place, when you complain I didn't take one OC team in the first place? You do know I said that I can't take all suggestions and requirements, right?** **Or did you just skim over that part?** **I try to take comments and suggestions, but I just can't take them all. I wish that's how the world works Junior, but it doesn't. BTW, you failed to capitalize and spell check again... That's a D- for you young man.)**

and whats up with Yang and Ed relationship here? are you joking me? are you mentally joking me now? ed is younger while yang is older, do the f*** math. I safe assumed that yang in this story were labelled as P*** consider she is f*** sex with ed who younger than her. Speaking of younger why the f*** you shipped with two of the eds with other two characters from rwby? are you realized that they were also younger than both those girls who virtually older?

 **(You... DO KNOW that the Ed's in this story are teenagers right? From the countless times in the writing that the Ed's were referred to as teenagers, and that even in the first two chapters in the story only the Ed's physical appearances have changed and not their ages? The other readers seem to like the Ed and RWBY couples, and they seemed to catch on pretty well that they're around the same age, or are they just pedophiles as well? Again, failed capitalization... Don't make me turn that D- into an F young man! Because I'll do it!)**

Story is writen well but poorly done however, adding this mary sue villians such Evil Tim and Salty Sam from original show but like i said especially evil tim are mary sue characters they are unnessary to exist or appear in the story.

The FCBB story which i have to bring it up were cancelled because of excuse you couldnt continued further, you are lazy and i rather read FCBB than this s***hole because this fanfic wasnt even quallifed as a good crossover.

Bloody hell...you are full of s*** and so does the morons here who keep requesting adding their stupid OCs into the story, F*** YOU

 **(Mary Sue villains? Exactly how are they Mary Sues? Because they're powerful? Darkseid is powerful, Frieza is powerful, Darth Vader is powerful, are they mary sues as well? You do know that Evil Tim is supposed to be the big bad to the Ed's like how Salem is to RWBY right? And that they were beaten several times now right? You are right, they are unnecessary, but I decided to put them in there anyway, because I like them. And other commenters don't seem to mind them, heck or just like them. So I just left them in there. Out of a hundred comments, you are the only one to dislike Evil Tim. So that is the reason why I left those characters in there, because out of a hundred 'yes's' I get one 'no'. And I'm not going to change that because of one angry commenter. If your that salty about my story, why don't you make your OWN EENE X RWBY fanfic with your own fanfiction accou- OH WAIT! That's right, you didn't comment with an account, why exactly should I take 'advice' from an angry commenter who curses like a child, can't spell check, can't capitalize, who comments about things 'wrong' in the story that is easily explained, and someone who probably never wrote a coherent story in their life? Either make up your own story your way or get out. Because not one person shares your opinion of my story. Really just another anonymous troll who doesn't have the balls or the creativity to create their own fanfiction account and their own story while insulting others because of their own lack of self confidence, self esteem, and most likely friends.)**

 **Oh and P.S.S., FCBB is on PERMINATE HIATUS! SO STOP ASKING!**


	59. Raid on The Fortress Pt I

**A/N: This chapter takes place during 'No Safe Haven'. Enjoy.**

 **Fortress of Darkness:**

Evil Tim was standing in his control room with corpses and living guards monitoring the controls and everything else that was going on. Evil Tim was looking over the main computer screen as he was observing it. And thinking how exactly he was going to execute his plan.

 _"Hmm, seems like the netherrealm of this world is a bit more resilient then I thought. The demention walls separating this world from it's version of hell is stronger then I expected. Perhaps the spells I was using weren't the answer after all..."_ Said Evil Tim stroking his chin thoughtfully. _"Hmm... Then perhaps magic is not the answer to this..."_

 _"Science may prove to possess better results. Hmm, maybe if a device can be created to-"_

"UGH!" The growl from behind Evil Tim interrupted his train of thought as he turned around to see who made that noise. He saw a badly scratched up Oceanica and Baron walk up to him.

"Can you believe WHAT THOSE BRATS DID TO MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!?" Yelled Oceanica marching forward and gesturing to his face as Evil Tim marched over to his two minions.

 _"DID YOU RETRIEVE THE GIRL!?"_ Yelled Evil Tim.

"Yes master, she is knocked out and in the medical room. Strapped to a table." Said Baron.

 _"Excellent Baron, I suspect you did all the work while Oceanica just looked at himself in the mirror the whole time?"_ Asked Evil Tim glancing at Oceanica.

"Now that's uncalled for." Said Oceanica.

 _"DANIEL!"_ Yelled Evil Tim as he looked over at the other side of him to see Daniel standing there.

"Yes, my master?" Asked Daniel.

 _"I want you to 'extract' as much useful information as you can out of that silver eyed girl as you can. I have a feeling that she has information that may be... Useful, to our operations."_ Said Evil Tim as Daniel smiled and nodded.

"Understood." As he turned around and left.

 _"And you."_ Evil Tim turned back to Oceanica. _"After Daniel is finished with his little 'interrogations', you will go in there and understand the secrets behind that girls gift. It can weaken and hurt me... And if she proves a problem while examining her, don't hesitate to take those eyes yourself."_ Said Evil Tim as Oceanica nodded.

"As you wish, master." Said Oceanica as he turned and walked away with Baron.

"He said I did excellent work... OUR MASTER, said I did excellent work..." Said Baron incredibly excited.

"Teachers pet..." Muttered Oceanica as the two walked away and Evil Tim turned back to what he was doing. Evil Tim once again tried to remember what he was pondering before getting interrupted.

 _"...Hmm, with the pursuit of science... I can possibly-"_

"Lord Evil Tim!"

 _"Who dares interrupt my pondering yet again!?"_ Yelled Evil Tim as he quickly turned around and faced one of his soldiers.

"I'm sorry master, but I just wanted to tell you that after our team assaulted and ransacked a village. We found something that might interest you..." Said the soldier as he handed Evil Tim an old looking piece of paper. Evil Tim looked over it, and as he was reading it, his eyes got wider and wider in surprise. As he was finished reading the paper, he looked back at his soldier.

 _"And might I ask, where exactly in the village did you found this in?"_ Asked Evil Tim.

"It was actually in a hidden trap door in one of the houses we raided the belonged to some type of old man. We found it, heavily guarded by traps in his cellar. And after we read it, we knew you'd be interested in it master." Said The soldier.

 _"... Hehehehe... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS is EXACTLY what I've been looking for, to put my plans into action."_ Said Evil Tim while cracking a devilish smile under his mask.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest:**

Meanwhile, through the forest leading to the fortress was the group was walking through foliage as they were carefully sneaking around. As they made there way into the more darker and mutated area of the forest, closer to the tower. The trees had no pines or leaves on them, the trees themselves are dark and dry, and even sometimes is like the creepy looking tree branches are reaching for them.

"So... What's up with the forest?" Asked Yang. "Last time I was here, I don't remember any part of the forest looking like this."

"That's because it shouldn't, the magic Aura that comes from Evil Tim and anything else that comes from hell, can have a mutagenic effect on plant-life."

"You mean that they'll reach out and try to kill us?" Asked Ed.

"Nah, they're not at that stage... Yet, I think. Anyway, they're the least of our concerns. What we really gotta look out for is Grimm, Corpses, and Roadside Hunters." Said Edinator as everyone looked over at him.

"Wait, what's a Roadside Hunter?" Asked Double D looking at Edinator with a confused look.

"Assuming he's gained enough power to summon demons already, they're kind of like... Attack dogs, except three times more vicious and they're like overgrown wingless bats that crawl around on all fours." Said Edinator.

"And, why do you call them that?" Asked Tiburon.

"Well... Why do you call those bird Grimm's Nevermores?" Responded Edinator.

"... Good point." Said Tiburon as the group continued their track through the forest. But only a few more seconds passed before, Double D got a surprised look on his face as he yelled out to everyone to stop.

"Wait! Wait! Stop, stop, stop!" Everyone stopped and turned to face Double D as Eddy asked.

"Don't have a bird, Double D. What is it?" Asked Eddy.

"I erm... Almost forgot to inform you and Ed about something I have for you." Said Double D as he bent down on one knee and took out two metallic objects that were each around a foot and two inches long along with being curved. One was green while the other was golden yellow.

"Umm... Double D, what are those?" Asked Ed.

"Well, since I did have some down time... I decided to create battle armor designed specifically for you and Eddy." Said Double D as he held out the two metallic objects to Ed and Eddy as each smiled looking at them. Double D handed Ed the green one while Eddy took the yellow one as each looked at them. But both started to become confused as they didn't know how they worked.

"Umm... Hey Sockhead, do these things come with instruction manuals or something? Cuz, I have no idea how to work these..." Said Eddy as Double D walked over to Ed and placed the green plate on his back.

"It's simple really... All you have to do is put the plate on your back and allow it to do the rest." Said Double D as the plate attached to Ed's back as everyone watched in surprise and awe as the sleek green armor wrapped around Ed as it finally ended with the armor wrapping around his neck and covering his chin and forehead. Along with the joints and indentations in the armor glowing white. Ed looked at his new armor amazed as he looked back at a prideful looking Double D.

"That battle armor was designed specifically for you Ed, able to not only connect with your nervous system and work with your speed and reflexes, but increase them along with your strength as it increases your durability. Not to mention of course, whenever you will decide to transform into Ed-Zilla the armor will still surround you and provide protection." Said Ed as he still marveled at his armor. All the while Eddy was looking at the golden armor in his hands, giving it a quizzical look before placing the armor on his back. The plate instantly latched into place as like Ed's armor, it started to spread out and engulf him. Surrounding his body with golden armor that ended with a hybrid of a helmet and a crown on his head. Along with the joints and indentations in the armor glowing red.

"Woah! This feels weird!" Yelled Eddy as he looked at his hands that were covered in armor, as a smile started to grow on his face. "But sweet..."

"And just like Ed, Eddy. That armor was specifically designed for you. And like Ed increases your speed, strength, durability, reaction time, and even your Semblance." Said Double D as Eddy still marveled at his new set of armor.

"Honestly Double D, you never cease to amaze me." Said Eddy.

"What would you and Ed do without me, Eddy?" Asked Double D.

"Don't milk it, Sockhead!" Yelled back Eddy.

"But I gotta admit though, Eddy..." Said Yang walking in. "This new arm Double D made for me, is absolutely ROCKIN'!" Said Yang pumping her artificial arm as Double D nodded with a smile, before the group decided to continue through the woods.

"Okay guys, just to let you know. Evil Tim usually sets up traps around his fortress. So watch your step, just follow my moves, and sneak around." Said Edinator.

"Be careful not to make a sound?" Asked Samedi.

"Shh!" Shushed Ed.

"I think I hear something!" Said Ed as everyone remained silent so they can hear what Ed was hearing.

"Ed, are you sure that's not just the sound of your brain sliding out of your head?" Asked Eddy as all seven of them heard a growl from the bushes, and before any one of them could've reacted, a monster jumped out of the bushes that looked like a mix of a dog and a bat as it landed on Eddy and started slashing away art him with it's talons. Roaring as it slashed at Eddy with his claws screeching like a bat as Eddy tried to reach for his Swordfish, but just as the monster was about to break through Eddy's Aura shields. Yang dashed in as she kicked the wingless overgrown bat away as it splintered a dead tree after being tossed against it.

But before the Roadside Hunter could pick itself back up, Samedi put his heal on the monsters back as he pressed the end of his cane against the monsters head and pulled the trigger to his cane, blowing the creatures black brains out. Eddy sat up as he was breathing heavily, and looked up at Yang who held out her hand to him, Eddy grabbed it as Yang helped him up.

"Gee, thanks, if you haden't helped me, I would've been hamburger." Said Eddy looking at the dead demon.

"Aww... Damnit!" Growled Edinator. "He started summoning demons... That isn't good."

"Gotta admit." Said Samedi walking away from the dead demon. "It honestly feels a little weird killing a monster that doesn't evaporate after I kill it."

"Well... If Evil Tim gains more power, he'll start summoning bigger and badder demons." Said Edinator as he gestured his head towards the tower. "Let's get moving."

And like that, the group starts moving. After a few more minutes of moving, Double D started to visibly shake a bit as Eddy took notice. "What's wrong Sockhead?"

"Just a tad... Frightened Eddy, I mean, what if we're captured and forced to clean Evil Tim's gutters?" Asked Double D.

"Hey, the worst he'll do is cut our butts off and mount them on the wall." Said Eddy as Samedi and Yang grew faces of surprise.

"Wait, he said he'll do that?" Asked Yang.

"Yup, during the fall of Beacon, he said that." Said Eddy.

"But guys..." Said Ed. " I don't know what a gutter is, or to mount a butt on the wall is." Said Eddy.

"Your gonna be living in one if you don't quiet down!" Whispered Edinator as he gestured everyone over to a bolder and peered over it as everyone followed and peered over the rock along side him.

"Okay, beyond that thirty foot six foot thick wall, is the tower itself." Said Edinator pointing to a wall and the Fortress of Darkness beyond that.

"So, we need to get through that wall... Doesn't seem so bad." Said Yang.

"This is where Evil Tim kinda goes crazy with the traps and dozens of guards stationed around the wall. Most of them living armed guards, due to corpses mostly being mindless." Said Edinator.

"But... It's weird, I can't see any guards." Said Samedi.

"Some sort of odor is in the air obscuring my enhanced sense of smell... So I can't really tell if any guards are around..." Said Tiburon.

"Just be as careful as you can guys." Said Edinator as he was scanning the area for any potential traps. "Okay guys... I think I-"

"Alright then, lets go." Said Ed walking forward interrupting Edinator.

"Wait you idiot-" Yelled Edinator, but it was too late as Ed fell down into a hole that was covered by branches and dirt.

"ED!" Yelled Eddy running forward as he tried to grab Ed but fell along with him. The rest fell along as Double D grabbed Eddy's legs but fell along with him, the same thing happened when Yang grabbed Double D's legs and fell. And the same process happened with Tiburon, Edinator, and Samedi as they all fell in the hole.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

 _(Crash!)_

"... What just happened?" Asked Yang as she sat back up.

"Ed the numbskull, with buttered toast for a brain happened." Said Eddy.

"And, apparently a miracle that none of us hit any of these spikes." Said Samedi as everyone looked around at the hole they fell in, to see that it was indeed filled with spikes.

"... How is that even possible to miss every single spike?" Asked Double D as everyone picked themselves back up.

"Look! We got em.'" Said a voice as everyone looked back up to see to Red Cap guards in armor and two Black Viper guards in black armor. "Ha ha! We got them!"

"Should we tell Evil Tim?" Asked one of the Red Cap guards. "Nah, I'd say we should have some 'fun' with them first." Said another one of the guards as they all nodded in agreement.

"Alright, come on guys gimme a boost up!" Said Edinator.

"Can't we just stay down here where it's safe... For now?" Asked Eddy.

"No way! We aren't just going to lay around and let that monster do whatever he wants!" Said Edinator as a huge ratchet fell from the top of the hole as it fell on Eddy's head and then fell in his arms.

 _(Bonk!)_

"Ha! Got him!" Laughed one of the guards from the top of the hole.

"You see what I mean guys?" Asked Edinator.

"Where's the leak ma'am?..." Asked Eddy dizzily. Tiburon and Yang rolled their eyes as they looked back up.

"I'm gonna try to climb back up." Said Yang as she dug her fingers into the walls of the hole and started to climb back up.

"Careful Yang." Said Ed as Yang flashed him a reassuring smile as Eddy shook his head greeting rid of his dizziness. Wanting revenge, Eddy climbed up the wall behind Yang. As Eddy and Yang made it to the top they peered over the edge, only to see the guards laughing as one of them pulled out a bowling ball. Smiling as he aimed it at Eddy and bowled.

Eddy screamed as he saw the bowling ball heading for him, as it hit him and he fell back onto the hole.

 _(BONK!)_

"STRIKE!" Yelled the guard that bowled the bowling ball as the bowling ball fell off the edge of the hole and fell on top of Eddy.

 _(BONK!)_

"DOUBLE!" Yelled another guard as Yang looked back down in the hole.

"You okay, Eddy?" Asked Yang.

"... FINLAND!" Yelled Eddy as Yang looked back at the guards, only to see that they pulled their assault rifles back out and started firing at Yang. Yang yelped as she jumped back down the hole, taking cover from the bullets.

"*Sigh*... Now what?" Asked Samedi as Tiburon looked up at the hole, as he sniffed the air. His feral senses were back as he could smell exactly where the guards were. As they were drawing closer to the cave, obviously done with their fun as they were gonna put the group down. Literally like shooting fish in a barrel.

"*Sniff* *Sniff*... They're closing in. They're done with their fun..." Said Tiburon as Samedi looked over at his partner.

"Wait, I thought you said something was in the air that was disrupting your sense of smell." Said Samedi.

"Yeah, either the gun powder or the soily smell from the walls of the hole evened out the other odor... Anyway." Said Tiburon turning to Ed. "Kid, can ya toss me up there? I'll take care of the guards and help you guys out afterwards."

Ed nodded in response as he picked up Tiburon and tossed him from the bottom of the whole to up top. "FLY TIBURON! FLY!"

As Tiburon made his way to the top he pounced on the first guard that was closing in, knocking the guard down as he plunged his spiked knuckles into the mans chest as the other guards aimed their guns at Tiburon as the Huntsman picked himself back up and cracked a smirk at the guards.

"Hehehe... I know what your thinking punks. Question is, can we get Tiburon before he cuts us to pieces like a piece of wood with his spooky chainsaw club of his?" Asked Tiburon as he reached behind him and pulled out his chainsaw club and revved it, making the guards tremble as they take a few steps back.

"Well kids, seeing how my chainsaw club's teeth has a type of Dust in it that allows it to cut through anything, and it can easily cut through your little toy guns like a hot knife through butter... Tell me something, do you feel lucky punks? Well? Do ya?" Asked Tiburon walking closer as the guards trembling increased immensely. But before the guard could even fire, Tiburon came barreling in with his chainsaw club as he cut the three guards guns in half with ease as he punched one, kicked the second, and head-butted the third one, knocking them all out.

Tiburon turned around and looked back in the hole. "All clear!" As the six of them nodded and pulled themselves back up.

"Wow, you left them alive, Tiburon. I'm surprised." Said Samedi looking at his partner.

"Well, when their wetting their pants, it kinda kills the mood. Anyway, the path seems clear. This way." Said Tiburon as the group continued through the woods.

"This is your show , what's the plan?" Asked Samedi.

"Well, there is only one entrance in and out, and it's HEAVILY guarded... It's not gonna be easy getting over the wall. Even after we're though the wall. The wall itself expands another mile from the tower itself, and in between the tower and the wall are usually dozens of battle vichles like tanks, heavy aircraft... And probably other heavy duty weapons from this world I don't know about." Said Edinator.

"That's just fantastic." Said Eddy.

"We would require some sort of heavily armored transportation vehicle to even get close enough." Said Double D.

"Hey guys, look!" Said Ed pointing down the small hill they were all on, to see a tank just sitting there. "There's a tank over there!"

"Good eye, Ed!" Said Yang.

"Wha... Who just leaves a tank in the middle of the woods?" Asked Double D.

"WHO CARES!? It advances the plot!" Yelled Eddy as the group dashed down to the tank. "Finally! I'll be able to get off my feet and everything!" Smiled Eddy as they got closer to the tank, only for Yang to pull Ed and Eddy behind a large tree.

"Hey, what's the deal, Yang?" Asked Eddy peved as Yang placed her hand on Eddy's mouth.

"Quiet down! That tank is covered by people!" Whispered Yang as Edinator peered from behind the tree.

"Nope, vampires." Said Edinator as Yang turned to him perplexed.

"What?"

"Trust me, it's a bad idea to mess with them, especially that many." Said Edinator as all seven peered from behind the tree to see several dozen vampires hanging around the tank.

"Man! I hate vampires! So what's your plan for getting past those guys?" Eddy whispered to Edinator.

"Live bait..." Whispered Edinator.

"Good idea!" Whispered back Eddy as his eyes widened, understanding what his older self meant. "Hey!"

"Come on guys, you and Ed need to distract them!" Whispered Edinator.

"I take that as an offense! Just because me and Ed are goofy characters, doesn't mean were gonna risk our lives and do something as crazy as that! I mean, what do you want us to do?! Dress in drag and do the hula?" Asked Eddy as seconds later, there was a drum roll by the vampires as they looked over to see Eddy standing there with no shirt or pants in a hula skirt as he started dancing and singing.

"Lu'au!"

 _"If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat!"_ Sang Eddy as he jumped on top of Ed who was in the same costume, lying on a silver platter with an apple in his mouth like a cooked pig.

 _"Eat my buddy Ed here because he is a treat!"_

 _"Come on down and dine!"_

 _"On this tasty guy!"_

 _"All you have to do is get in line!"_ Sang Eddy as the vampires started drooling with malevolent smiles showing their razor sharp teeth and claws as they slowly moved forward.

 _"Aaaare you achin'"_

 _"Yup, yup, yup"_ Sang Ed with the apple out of his mouth.

 _"Foooor some bacon?"_

 _"_ _Yup, yup, yup"_

 _"Heeee's a big boy!"_

 _"Yup, yup!"_

 _"You could be a big boy too!"_

 _"Hoy!"_ Sang Ed and Eddy in unison as the song ended.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Ed and Eddy as they both turned around and ran away with over twenty vampires on their tail, clearing the tank.

* * *

 **Fortress of Darkness:**

Within the Fortress of Darkness, Pardus, Tassin, and several new recruits for the living units of Evil Tim's army from the Black Vipers and the Red Caps were standing in a room in front of a glass window where three living unsuspecting recruits were sitting at a table drinking coffee. Pardus was already given the position of general of Evil Tim's armies, not to mention given a new set of clothing. Including a black, red, and gray plates of armor that covered his shoulders and knees, resembling roaring leopards. A purple White Fang logo on his chest, a black and red cape with a purple White Fang Logo in the middle of it, and black leather boots with red spikes on them. As the three Black Vipers were sipping coffee, Tassin eyed Pardus.

"You sure my men aren't going to get hurt... Right?" Asked Tassin.

"Yeah, sure, whatever..." Responded Pardus as he turned back to the three recruits that were behind the glass as he pressed a button that allowed him to speak though a microphone.

"I appreciate you guys volunteering for this next phase of training. Which will address how to deal with crazed or even drugged opponents in battle." Said Pardus.

"Umm... Alright sir, but I don't understand what we're supposed to do in here." Said the recruit sitting in the middle of the table.

"See that coffee your drinking? Well, I have without your knowing added a large amount of CPC to one of those cup of coffee. I won't say which one but in a few seconds, one of you will completely lose your mind... Good luck." Said Pardus taking his finger off the button.

"Oh no..." Said the one in the middle.

"Uncool..." Said the one on the left.

"This is NOT good." Said the one on the right.

"Okay! Okay! Let's just all try to relax here, alright?" Said the one in the middle.

"Oh man... I don't think I feel so good..." Said the one on the right.

"Oh god it's Tom! It's him! It's him!" Said the one in the middle pointing to the one on the right.

"Shut up! Maybe it's you!" Yelled back Tom.

"Wait a second... How did all this skin get on my arm?" Asked the one on the left as both the recruits on the outside of the glass and behind the glass cringed and screamed while Pardus had no reaction and Tassin grew a face of surprise. As they all heard a sickening ripping sound.

 _(Rip!)_

"AHHHHHH!" Screamed Tom and the middle recruit as they backed up against the wall.

"Alex, put your skin back on! One of us is about to freak out!" Yelled the middle man.

"Well, I'd say this was a complete success." Said Pardus smiling and brushing his hands off as Tassin looked over at him furiously, as Tassin grabbed the back of Pardus' head and smashed it into the window they were all looking through, cracking it as Tassin threw Pardus back into the wall. Tassin marched over to him as he grabbed Pardus by the collar and pinned him against the wall.

"Do you think this is a game!?... I really don't care about others... But those who saved my life once, I OWE them a debt, and if Alex in there dies from your little experiment... I will introduce you to a world of pain, freak!" Yelled Tassin as Pardus just giggled and shoved Tassin off him.

"Hehehe... Whatever you say scales, don't worry. With the amount of CPC I put in that cup, it's just temporally make him lose his mind... He'll be alright in a few days. Besides, don't wanna kill off man power, do I?" Asked Pardus as Tassin walked up to him and stared him straight in the eyes.

"You need to watch your step cat... Or else I'm gonna get a new skin rug..." Threatened Tassin.

"Oh, I'm so scared, I'm shaking in my custom baby seal leather boots." Laughed Pardus as he nudged Tsssin out of the way.

"I'm just training them... I'm sure they can handle a couple of boo-boos in the process." Said Pardus walking away.

"I still don't understand how you were able to get so high up in rank... Maybe Evil Tim just pities you..." Said Tassin as Pardus turned around furious.

"Why you-"

"Hehehe..." But before a potential fight could've broken out, a loud sigh interrupted them as they looked over to see Salty Sam standing in front of the open door way as he walked forward. And to everybody's shock... Fully and completely healed, looking EXACTLY how he did before with his white tank top, no more burn marks, no more breathing mask or machine in his chest, and even his arm fully grown back.

"Looks like there's a little discord amount the ranks, that's just sad..." Said Salty Sam.

"Salty Sam... I thought you kicked the bucket." Said Tassin as he and Pardus walked up to Sam.

"Oh... I just got a little boost after my accident... Because of that, I'm not just good as new, I'm much better. Every single way I was hurt, now it just can't hurt me anymore. First, I was nothing but a thug, then I was a real monster, and now... Hehehe I'm something a little more dangerous..." Salty Sam laughed malevolently as he looked down at the two other villains.

"And now, I just can't wait to use my new tricks on that idiot..." Said Salty Sam.

"Oh... You mean like how you were knocked across the city of vale, blown up, and dunked in lava AND blown up? All those humiliating defeats by that kid? Hehehe... Now I think I know why Evil Tim chose me to lead his army." Said Pardus turning around and walking away.

"Are you trying to peeve me off pussycat? Because I can, and will kill you if you make me angry enough... I heard from the doctor himself that all you got from that formula was just new healing powers, and nothing else, you know why that's so good? Because I can kill you over and over, and you'll just come back to life... So I can kill you again..." Threatened Salty Sam as he smirked.

"Say whatever you want, but that's still not going to change where you and I stand on the totem pole freak show- AGH!" But he wasn't able to finish as Salty Sam grabbed the leopard Faunus By his throat and picked him off the ground.

"Frankly... I don't give a damn what command position your in... I can lift buildings and survive being hit with a freight train... And I will have no problem killing you..." Threatened Salty Sam holding Pardus off the ground with a vice like grip. That's when Salty Sam's voice started to change into a more monstrous voice. But before the situation could escalate any further, the door was kicked open by a new arrival.

 _(Bam!)_

The recruits, Tassin, Salty Sam, and Pardus looked over as they all saw the curvy figure of a woman walk in.

"Hello boys..." Said the woman as she walked out of the silhouette lighting and walked into full frame. She was standing around 5'8 tall with a very voluptuous body, very large breasts matched by similarly large hips, endowing her with a virtually perfect figure. She's wearing a green and purple tight catsuit with a black spider logo on her waste along with a black belt that resembles of a spider as well. She was wearing purple leather boots, metal claws with a purple layer of poison on them, a sliver necklace that resembles that a spider along with a black spider logo on it. Not to mention long black hair that is kept pinned back, with flat bangs that hang to the right side of her face, purple eyes, a tiny V-shaped scar on her chin and finally, she has four long noticeable spider limbs on her back.

"Your late... Mei." Said Pardus as the woman enters the room as one of the Black Viper recruits leans over to another one and whispers.

"Who's the hot chick?" Asked the first Black Viper

"You don't know?" Asked the second Black Viper. "She's an ex-agent of Atlas named Mei Kumo, the venomous spider. She's a chemist/martial artist who cooks up new types of poisons to use on her victims and sell to make a profit. But I suggest not talking about her like that... She usually kills people for the smallest of reasons." The recruit whispered to the other as Mei shot a smirking glare at both of them, as the first recruit jumped into the second recruits arms out of fear. Turns her head back to the three bosses.

"Hmm... So those are the new recruits for Evil Tim's army? Look kinda dim to be soldiers." Said Mei.

"So you think my men are weak?" Hissed Tassin as Mei walked over to him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Oh... Honey, I said they're dim, not weak. Try to pay attention every once and a while. Evil Tim didn't recruit me for nothing." Said the woman as she brushed her hand off of the primordial snake Faunus' face as she walked over to the nervous recruits and eyed them all.

"You know what, if your really that confident in them... How about you let me try one of them out?" Asked Mei as she started to pace away from one.

"Go ahead... Probably good training anyway." Said Pardus as Mei's smirk grew in response as she kept pacing.

"HOW ABOUT YOU?" Asked the spider Faunus as she turned around to face the smallest and weakest recruit who coward in fear and faced one of the bigger Black Viper members.

"Carl! You said training wouldn't be that bad!" Said the small recruit as Mei walked closer.

"Enough talk! Let's play!" Yelled Mei as she got into her fighting position. The small soldier pulled out a hunting knife as his only weapon as he shook while getting into his battle position. Both of them stood there a little while longer, until the young recruit let out a little war cry as he charged forward and swung his knife. But Mei merely smirked as she quickly disarmed the recruit, used her spider legs to swipe the recruits feet out from under him as he fell on the ground. But Mei wasn't done as she grabbed the young man by the collar and threw him towards the ceiling before spraying him with webbing from her palms. Sticking the young man to the wall with webbing.

"Hehehe! Your toy soldiers aren't really that fun." Said Mei as she spread out her spider legs again and jumped up on the ceiling and crawled towards him like a bug trapped in a spider's web. But before she could grab him with her claws, a hand grabbed her legs as she was thrown off the ceiling and thrown on the ground, as she looked back up with murder in her eyes, she saw Salty Sam standing right over her.

"Your NOT going to waste any more men, bug..." Threatened Salty Sam as she quickly picked herself back up and glared up at him.

"Oh, and you think you can just order me around like that, big boy?" Hissed back Mei as Salty Sam just glared down at her with a cold, hateful glare. But, she just turned around and flicked her hand.

"Whatever, but if ya ask me. I say that you should go with more undead then dollar store Atlas soldiers." Said the woman as she paced away. But before any one else could say anything else, a voice interrupted them.

"I got those papers you need to sign, General Pardus." Said Jeff, a recruit as he walked up to Pardus with papers in his hands.

"... Get out of my face, Jeff." Said Pardus.

"Fine I'll freakin' do the paperwork myself." Said Jeff as he started to walk away.

"By the way, where is the coffee?" Asked Pardus as Jeff turned back around confused.

"Huh, it's my job to get coffee?" Asked Jeff confused.

"It's always been your job." Said Tassin and Pardus as the same time.

"Screw your coffee!" Yelled Jeff as he threw the papers in his hands on the ground.

"...You always bring us the worst coffee, Jeff." Said Pardus.

"You know what? Call somebody who cares!" Yelled Jeff as he tossed his scroll at Pardus as he caught it in mid air.

"... Is that a Scroll? Did he just throw me a Scroll?..." Asked Pardus as Jeff walked away. All the while Tassin got a call on his Scroll as he pulled it out and walked out of the room as he pressed the answer button on his Scroll and answered it.

"What is it?" Asked Tassin.

"Yes sir, we found something that you may like." Said the Black Viper member on the other side.

"It better be good..." Threatened Tassin.

"Well, it's umm... I think we found acceleration Dust." Said the Black Viper member as Tassin immediately stopped walking and looked back and all around him to see if someone was around hearing range. Luckily for him, nobody was.

"Hahahahaha! Are you sure that's it? From the book of all known forms of Dust?" Asked Tassin.

"Yes sir, we actually checked it and it is definitely acceleration Dust. We found it after one of our moles in the Schnee Dust company mining team found it." Said the Black Viper.

"Great! A shard like that hasn't been discovered in over twenty years! Not only will I become stronger, but faster... MUCH, MUCH, faster..." Said Tassin smiling to himself. "Make sure nobody else knows about this! I don't want Evil Tim getting all the glory from that! Bring it to me as fast as you can! Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, right away sir!" Said the Black Fang member as he hung up along with Tassin. As the primordial snake Faunus giggled while walking down the dark hallways of the Fortress of Darkness.

* * *

 **Fortress of Darkness:**

Ruby opened her eyes up, as she looked around confused. As her vision cleared, she saw she was in a dark laboratory of some sort, she struggled to get up, but she found out that restrains were on her arms, legs, and head to prevent her from moving. She struggled as best as she could but to no avail. She eventually gave up as her eyes darted around the dark room again, as she saw a light right above her head. But still giving her no idea of the details of the lab she was in due to the darkness.

"Hello?! What's going on here? Where am I?... Hello!" Yelled Ruby frightened as her eyes still darted around the dark lab. But, she stopped as she saw the figure of a man standing there. Ruby immediately started to call out to him for hopefully some sort of help.

"Hello? Who's there? Where am I? Do you know where I am?" Asked Ruby desperately as the man only moved closer, not responding once. "Hello? Sir? Where am I!?" Yelled Ruby out of frustration.

But before she could yell again, a gloved hand popped out of the darkness and was placed on Ruby's mouth. A voice soon followed. "Shh... My dear, there is no need to be frightened yet."

As the man soon fully arrived out of the darkness as it was shown to be a man in a thick fur coat looking down at her. "My dear, my name is Daniel. I only have a few questions for you I need you to answer for me... So things can stay civilized..." Said the man as Ruby stared up at him scared as he removed his hand from her face.

"W-What..." Asked Ruby scared.

"Tell me what you know about your 'silver eyes', your power against the Grimm... And against Evil Tim... And if you won't mind me asking, why are you travelling to Haven in the first place?" Asked the man in a comforting tone that comes out like much more of a threat instead.

"What? I-I don't understand! L-Let me go!" Yelled Ruby as she struggled.

"Now dear, I really don't care about what YOU want... But there are a few thing's I'D like to know... And I suggest you answer my question girl..." Said Daniel as Ruby went back to struggling.

"LET ME GO!"

"Very well then... I guess I'll be your NIGHTMARE for the day... So tell me... What are you afraid of?" Asked Daniel as the light over Ruby's head dimmed to darkness completely. As all Ruby could see was pitch black.

"Maybe your afraid of being submerged in the ocean with NO WAY OUT... As PREDATORS descend upon you..." Said Daniel from the darkness as water from the darkness was poured over Ruby's nose and mouth as she struggled to break away. But the tight strap on her head prevented that from happening, as the water made it feel like she was drowning. But before it became too painful. The water stopped dripping over her as it was taken away.

"Or perhaps you fear knives... The feel of cold steel, dragging across your flesh splitting it apart..." Said Daniel as the light over Ruby's head turned back on. Only for her to see a giant hook over her face, a sickle that shined and shimmered in the overhead light. She could see Daniels face smiling as he brought the blade down to her face as Ruby started to whimper out of fear and closer her eyes as the point of the hook incredibly lightly dragged across her cheek. Not even breaking the skin as the blade so lightly continued it's way across Ruby's cheek.

"Why are you crying?... I haven't even cut you yet... Hehehehehe..." Giggled Daniel incredibly evilly as he pulled his hook away from her face, as the light shut off.

"Or... Maybe your fear, insects..." Said Daniel as Ruby heard the absolutely terrifying sound of buzzing as she felt hundreds of winged insects land all over her and crawl all over her. Not even biting or stinging her, but just crawling all over her. Even if it was light, she still wouldn't have been able to see what type of bugs were crawling over her. But she had an idea, as she remained perfectly still.

"Killer Bees, you know it takes one hundred stings to kill a person? And this species is unbelievably aggressive, and you think being killed by a Grimm was bad? These creatures will follow you for miles after you run, and each sting hurts like hell... Even if you jump in the water, they will hover above the waters surface... WAITING for you to come up for air so they can STING YOU AGAIN!" Yelled Daniel as Ruby still stayed perfectly still as the bees crawled all over her.

But that's when all the bugs disappeared as they seemed to fly away, not even one was left on Ruby as she still stayed perfectly still... Being paralyzed with complete fear after the swarm of bees covered her. "Not scary enough? Well then... How about isolation?"

And just as Daniel said those words, his voice and even presence became more and more distant. Even in the darkness it was like Ruby was in a black void of absolute nothingness. Not even the horrifying presence of the bees were around, just complete and utter silence, except for the low voice of her tormenter who continued to speak.

"Being all alone with nowhere to go... And no one to turn to... As the walls close in on you... The silence, becomes deafening..." As complete silence filled the room.

"But, maybe that isn't your biggest fear, is it? Ruby Rose? Perhaps its being eaten ALIVE by savage Beowolves... As little red riding hood gets eaten alive by the wild hounds of Grimm... But, you shouldn't be afraid of any of that..." Said Daniel as Ruby stopped trembling and lightly crying in fear, as she heard a click. She opened her eyes back up, as she saw a light turn on several feet in front of her on the ceiling. A hanging flickering light that dangled in the wind and waved back and forth.

"But there is only ONE thing you need to fear..." As Ruby looked down from the flickering light, she saw her tormenter standing under it, the man in the thick fur coat and the giant sickle for a hand.

"And that is..." The man picks his head back up to stare into Ruby's soul with those malevolent eyes... All the while bees crawl all around him. "This is not pretend little girl... This is not a bad dream little rose... This is REAL! And I'm REAL... And I will not rest until I get what I want from you..."

Said the man in shadows as he walked up to Ruby and brought his face up to hers. "I will get the information I require... And after that, I will take so much pleasure in KILLING AND DESTROYING EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING YOU HAVE GROWN TO LOVE!... And after words, I will murder you... Like all my other victims. Now, can you please tell me the information I require? Or do I have to become REALLY scary..." Asked Daniel as he loomed over Ruby as Ruby's eyes turned to his. Still terrified, she said.

"...N-No..."

"Really now?... Fantastic..." Responded Daniel as the lights turned off once more.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest, Outside the Fortress:**

"... I have no idea how to drive this tank." Said Tiburon as he, Yang, Samedi, Edinator, Double D were looking around on the tanks interior. But before anyone could respond, they all heard a voice over them.

"Hey guys!" They all turned around defensively, only to see Ed and Eddy standing there and looking into the tank. As the rest of the group let down their guard.

"Good distraction you guys made. Where did you lead them?" Asked Yang.

"We just gave them the slip as all... No biggie." Said Eddy as he rubbed his shirt with his knuckles and breathed on it confidently

"I think we lost them..." Said one of the vampires as they were all led into a geyser field and lost their meals.

"Shut up and keep looking! I'm not gonna let some meat go to waste and give us the slip!" Yelled another vampire as he turned around and stick his face near a large geyser.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Yelled the vampire as the geyser erupted directly into his face.

 _(FROOSH!)_

As the eruption ended and the dust settled... The vampires face with completely black and cooked, along with the rest of his skin.

"Well, at least I have my personality..."

"Anyway, does anyone know how to drive this tank?" Asked Ed as he and Eddy jumped in.

"Yes, I do. But don't touch any-" Edinator was interrupted.

"Hey, what's this do?" Asked Eddy as he walked over to the front of a tank and pressed a button, that caused the cannon to fire.

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

"THAT'S... NOT... HELPING...!" Growled Tiburon through his teeth at Eddy as Eddy smiled back at him nervously as Edinator face palmed himself.

"Okay, if we're done pressing unknown buttons at random, I suggest we get moving." Said Edinator as he made his way to the controls of the tank. "Before we get moving, does anybody have any questions?" Asked Edinator looking back, to see nobody raising their hands. Except for Ed who was holding a coloring book in his hands.

"... SpongeBob is yellow, Ed." Said Edinator annoyed as Ed went back to work on the coloring book as Edinator started driving the tank. As they continued to drive it through terrain and dead and mutated trees. They finally made it behind enough foliage covering them as they were close to the main entrence of the building with two living guards in front of it, along with ten corpses wondering around it.

"Okay... Several guards around the front, not to mention two machine gun and missile turrets on the sides of the two giant metal doors..." Said Edinator.

"It's already a miracle how Evil Tim hasn't detected us! With all the magic and technology he has..." Said Samedi.

"I brought a signal scrambler device to make sure that none of his security systems detect us. Not to mention I already have a little something to protect us from Evil Tim's detection with his magic..." Said Edinator smiling as he reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace with some sort of amulet with a strange symbol on it on the black string.

"Wait, what's that?" Asked Double D.

"Well, sometimes we have to fight fire with fire... This magical amulet disrupts Evil Tim's ability to see us. Kind of like being invisible to the eye of Sauron." Said Edinator as he put the amulet back under his shirt.

"Okay, that's great and all, but how are we going to get past the guards?" Asked Tiburon.

"Oh! I have an idea! Said Eddy as he reached into Double D's pocket and started digging.

"Can I help you!?" Yelled Double D as Eddy finally pulled out one of Double D's Omni-grenades and smiled as he held it.

"I think I have an idea guys." Said Eddy as Edinator and Double D were looking at him cautiously.

"Eddy! Don't even think about it! We already have the advantage of stealth!" Said Double D.

"We're driving in a tank! You call that stealth!?" Yelled Eddy.

"No, but if that Fortress is as armed as it looks, maybe it'll be a good idea to just find another way in." Said Yang.

"Hmm... What if there was a setting that can just knock the corpses, guards, and turrets out?" Suggested Ed.

"Ed, what kind of stupid-" Eddy was interrupted.

"Actually, there is one on the grenade Eddy. A setting made to stun all opponents and oppositions, no matter who they are." Said Double D as he took the grenade from Eddy and started changing the setting on it.

"But what about inside? Won't it be filled with Evil Tim's army?" Asked Yang.

"Yes, but I'm sure if we can- _(Beep!)_ " Double D stopped as he heard a beeping sound coming from the grenade in his hands. "Uh oh..." Said Double D.

"What is it!?" Asked Ed.

"I... Might have accidentally set it to an explosive setting equal to that of eighty pounds of C-4..." Said Double D as Eddy screamed and took the grenade away from him and threw it out of the opening of the tank and in front of the guards who were standing in front of the metal doors. But as the grenade started beeping, the two Red Cap guards and the corpses looked over at it with curious looks... Until the beeping increased.

 _ **(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)**_

The explosion was so powerful that it blew all the guards back and blew the giant heavy metal doors off of their hinges as they fell to the ground.

"Well... There goes stealth..." Said Yang as the alarms started to go off.

"Then lets get this thing moving!" Yelled Baron as Edinator took ahold of the controls and started to make the tank move forward and through the open gate. Though they were barely going over thirty mlp.

"Come on! Kick it into high gear!" Yelled Eddy.

"This is the tanks top speed." Replied Edinator.

"I can get out an run faster than this!" Yelled Back Eddy.

"Then what will we do?!" Asked Yang as Eddy started to scratch his chin thinking as the tank started to become under fire.

"Hey, Sockhead! Do ya still have those boosters on your boots from your suit?" Asked Eddy.

"Well yes but-"

"Attach them to the back of the tank on full blast!"

"W-What-"

"Just do it!" Yelled Eddy.

"Alright..." Said Double D unsure as the metal came out from under Double D's clothes and covered his feet and legs. As he turned to his watch and spoke into it. "Penny! Redirect the thrusters on my boots to the butt of the tank and turn the ignition up!"

"Right away!" Said the voice of Penny as Double D's boots flew off of his feet and out of the tank connecting to the tail end of it as Yang looked over at Double D in shock and surprise.

"Penny!? Penny's alive!?" Yelled Yang. But before Double D could even think up a response, the thusters on the tank ignited as the war machine was propelled forward as blinding speeds.

"WOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed everyone as they tank propelled it's way though corpses, other structures near the tower, and other war machines that were stored around the military base. But as the tank was speeding around a hundred mph. It managed to his something sturdy enough that it managed to flip the tank over as it started to spin and tumble while crushing corpses along the way.

 _ **(Crash!)**_

 _ **(Clang!)**_

 _ **(Crash!)**_

 _ **(Bam!)**_

 _ **(Fling!)**_

All the while, Robin Redcap Junior is leaning against an armored vehicle as the Red Caps start unloading more stolen weapons and supplies they took.

"Com'on! Put your backs into it! We need to get this stuff to Evil Tim so he won't have our heads." But as the Red Caps were unloading supplies and Robin was chewing on the toothpick in his mouth, all of them heard several crashing and tumbling noises, and as they looked over they all saw a tank tumbling out of control towards the tower as Junior and the Red Caps looked in surprise and shock.

"... Waking up today... I didn't think I was going to see anything like this..." Said one of the Red Caps as Juniors toothpick fell out of his mouth as his jaw dropped. But after a second, he got his senses back as he clenched his robotic hand in anger.

"... I think we're gonna have some company, lads..." Said Robin as he turned around and started to dig through the armored vehicle. "And if its those bloody Ed-boys and Hunters again... I have just the thing to take care of them." Said Robin as he pulled out a huge metal silver case as he looked down at it with an evil smile.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Yelled Double D as the tank was still tumbling.

"Not while being flung around the cabin like this your not!" Yelled Edinator as the tank made it's final tumbles, finally making a stop as it was flipped on it's side. As everyone started to pick themselves back up, they looked around dizzy and shaken up.

"Is... Is everyone okay?..." Asked Tiburon very dizzy getting up.

"I think I'm deceased..." Said Double D picked himself back up.

"Hehe... Hey guys, if ya find any teeth lying around... They're mine..." Said a very shaken Eddy as he passed out again.

"HAHAHA! Let's do it again!" Cheered Ed.

"Oh man... I haven't been on a ride like that since back in Beacon..." Said Yang dizzily.

"Alright, I think everyone's okay." Said Baron as he dusted himself off.

"That's great, but now we have to deal with a hail of bullets the second we exit the tank." Said Edinator.

"Oh, don't worry guys! I came prepared!" Said Ed as he lifted up his green jacket to reveal a parachute as he pulled the string releasing the parachute. As it fell to the floor, Ed looked at everyone with an awkward silence before speaking again.

"Don't worry guys I brought a back up chute!" Said Ed as he lifted his shirt to reveal another parachute on his belly as he pulled the string. Only for the same result to occur.

"We're most likely already surrounded... Make sure you prepare your weapons, I have a plan on getting out of here without being chopped up into hamburger..." Said Edinator as everyone leaned into listen. Outside the ruined war machine, Evil Tim's army started to converge as Corpses, Troopers, Draugrs, and others in heavily armored terrain vehicles with cannons attached to the front surrounded the tank.

"Alright! You have five seconds to pick your sorry caucuses up and step out of the tank with your hands behind your heads and on your knees! THREE! TWO!..." The Red Cap with the megaphone waited another second as he gestured to the armored vehicle to ready their weapons.

"ONE-"

"WAIT!" A pair of hands with black sleeves come out from the opening of the tank as Baron Samedi walked out with his hands in the air. As Yang, Eddy, Double D, Ed, Edinator, and Tiburon followed.

"Okay, okay... We surrender..." Said Baron as all seven of them lines up, all with their hands in the air. "Now get on the ground with your hands behind your backs freaks! NOW!"

But just as all of them were about to do just that, from Edinator's sleeves popped out two handles as he grabbed them and pressed the trigger on them as it emitted a sound that caused all of Evil Tim's forces to throw their hands over their ears to block out the painful shriek.

 ** _(SHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!)_**

Right as the undead and soldiers were in pain and distracted by the sound. Edinator pressed the trigger on his handles again turning the blaring noise off, as everyone glanced at each other and smiled as each one of them take out specially designed ear plugs and put them in their pockets as each one of them quickly pulled out their weapons. Eddy pulled out his Swordfish and held it in front of him, Ed pulled out his massive Flipper and held it in front of him as the new upgrade to it caused it to surge with blue and white energy, Double D's Jim Prime suit slithered out from under his clothes and wrapped around him along with the two boots that were used as thrusters a few moments ago for the tank, fly back and attached to Double D's feet. All the while, Samedi pulls out the blade from his cane and held it in front of him, Yang smirked as she put her sunglasses on and readied her Ember Celica putting up her fists, Tiburon pulled out his chainsaw club along with bottled water. Popping the cap off and drenching the water down his face, tossing the bottle away as his eyes become black voids and he shows his teeth. And finally, Edinator pulls out his lazer rifle holding it in one hand while holding his remaining lazer pistol in his other hand.

Without wasting even another moment, all charged into battle as the undead, troopers, and rest of the enemies started charging in as well. As Eddy ran in he screamed as his super sonic scream blasted away several dozen troopers, corpses, and military vehicles away as he continued his charge with his Swordfish. As he made it in he started hacking and slashing at Troopers and Corpses with his swordsmanship skills he learned from Weiss. Slicing off Corpses heads while using the advanced strength of his armor to kick troopers away into other troopers and Corpses. But that's when three Hybrid Beowolves came in with their claws as they roared slashing them at Eddy. Eddy easily blocked the attacks as he flipped the head of his Swordfish back and with a white Dust bullet, shot the beast in the face, killing it instantly and sending it flying back as Eddy quickly did the same thing to the two other Hybrid Beowolves as he charged in to yet another crowd of enemies as he let out his super sonic scream once more. Blasting away more opponents.

Double D flew through the air in his suit as he targeted the tanks and corpses and started firing missiles at them, blowing the war machines and the walking dead away. But that didn't stop Airbornes from chasing him through the air with their weapons trained on him. Airborne were basically Red Caps with jet packs provided for them to give them an air advantage. But they were still nothing compared to Double D as he just spun back around while flying and aimed his plasma blasters at them, shooting each one of them out of the air with no problem as he went back to flying straight and taking out enemies on the ground with gunfire and missiles. But, it would be halted however as a cable out of nowhere launched at him and grappled his leg as it caused him to fly back and into the earth with a-

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

But that wouldn't stop Double D as he picked himself back up and looked at what he remembered as the advanced Red Cap mech known as a Butcher standing there. Double D clenched his fists as he flew forwards at the war machine.

Edinator was just marching forward, unbothered by the bullets and missiles that were coming at him as he held out his lazer rifle with one hand and aimed his lazer pistol out with the other as he started tearing through his enemies with no problem. Not showing even an oz of fear as he was tearing through his enemies. But that's when one opponent charged through the crowd who was different from the others, this trooper had a huge robotic arm replacing his right arm as he held a shield in the other. And as he collided with Edinator, it sent him flying back into a tank near by indenting it as the mechanical armed man stood there laughing pridefully. Edinator simply glared as he picked himself off from the tank as he put away his lazer rifle and started rushing the StrongArm blasting his remaining lazer pistol at him, but he was simply just blocking all the hits with his shield. But that didn't stop Edinator as he made his way up to the StrongArm as he pushed the shield aside, head-butted him, and shot him five times in the belly with his lazer pistol. Quickly putting away the pistol as he grabbed the StrongArm's robotic arm, ripping it off as the man screamed in pain, but was quickly silenced as Edinator started beating the man to death with his own arm. Quickly throwing it aside as it looked back up as his other opponents that were closing in.

Yang was smirking the entire time as she was throwing Corpses around like rag dolls along with Troopers who were no match for the strength of Yang Xiao Long. But after she blasted a Hybrid Ursa away, a shotgun blast from out of nowhere sent her back as she landed skillfully. Thanks to her strong Aura she was unharmed, but as she looked back she saw no one there. She carefully looked around as she still saw nobody there, but she did hear her invisible opponents giggle in delight, as Yang quickly got a devilish smirk, grabbing one of her invisible opponents by their collars feeling her way, as she lifted the mass up and punched him away. Right as he landed on the ground, he became visible, showing it was a man in a invisibility suit. She smiled as she used her new robotic arms pyrokinesis as she blew flames forward, setting all the Nobodies on fire. Making them visible as without wasting any time quickly dashed over to every one of them as she knocked them out of the ball park and sending them into the air. But as she was finished with the Nobodies, she looked over to see a new swarm of enemies closing in on her. She just let out another smirk as Yang jumped on top of one of the nearby tanks, grabbing it's barrel and with all her strength, tore the top of the tank of and held it like a baseball bat.

Dashing over to her enemies as she knocked them away sending them flying. But as Yang was swinging away, a Draugr came charging at her, but Yang still swung her massive blunt instrument, bashing the powerful undead creature in the face several time as the beast stood there and took it. But was eventually. knocked back into a Butcher that was closing in. Yang soon yet again felt the sting of opponents attacking her as she turned around and tossed her blunt object at them, knocking away Troopers and Vampires. But as Yang stood there with a smirk on her face, a missile came out of nowhere and hit her. Literally blowing up in her face as it sent her flying back. But as the dragon picked herself back up. She looked up to see a man standing there in a red button up shirt, a pair of round sunglasses, and a robotic hand was Robin Junior. Holding a massive rocket launcher on his shoulder aiming it at Yang.

"Greetings love, your the Xiao Long girl right? Hehehe, I heard about how you smacked around Xiong and Torchwick with your team and those idiots... But I gotta say, not bad on the eyes either." Said Robin.

"Oh, I heard of you. Blake told me all about you, about how you traffic people like they're property! And working for Evil Tim! Literally making a deal with the devil, and for all that, I'm gonna make sure you get your shots you mad dog..." Said Yang angrily.

"Back off blondie! This is a newly designed heat seeking rocket launcher, and I'm pretty sure your already a clear target for them. But I honestly hope this won't kill you, because Evil Tim already has a TON of more toys I'll like to try on you!" Said Robin as he locked the heat signature onto Yang. Robin cracked a psychotic smirk as he launched five rockets that came barreling at Yang. Yang dodged one of the missiles coming at her as she started dashing around the battle field as Robin smiled while watching along with three other Red Caps behind him. But as Yang was running away from the missiles and jumping past opponents, but as she was running she grabbed a Draugr and stood behind him as instead of hitting Yang, hit the Draugr blowing the monster up. But that didn't stop Yang as she ran through the battle field as she tricked the four more into hitting the rest of her opponents. Tricking the second missile into hitting a another Butcher blowing it up, quickly jumped behind a tank blowing the third missile up. She kept running until she was knocked down by a Vampire who grabbed her by the throat and attempted to kill her, but this Vampire had no idea how truly screwed he was as Yang just tore her robotic hand into the Vampire's torso, lighting it up from the inside as the Vampires eyes and mouth exploded with fire. Not even wasting another second, Yang grabbed the burning Vampire and looked behind her at the heat seeking missile, as it collided with the vampire blowing him up.

But Yang still had one missile on her tail as she started running back towards Robin and the three Red Caps, burning with her Semblance as she charged forward.

"Are you freaking kidding me!? RUN!" Yelled one of the three Red Caps as they tried to run away, but weren't fast enough as Yang clenched her robotic hand into a fist as she knocked down all of the Red Caps with one punch as she dashed over to Robin who looked at her with fear in his eyes. As Yang slid on the ground towards Robin as she slid in between his legs as she was moving. Robin was relived for a moment, but that quickly went away as he looked back up to see the missile coming right at his groin region.

"Oh Monty, not my ba-" But the rocket flew in between Robin's legs instead. "Whew... For a second I though-"

But as he looked behind him he saw that the missile hit one of their armored vehicles as it blew up, and before he could run away. The explosion caused him and his three men to fly sky high.

 _ **(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)**_

And as the explosion ended and Yang was finally finished running. She stood back up as she saw the three Red Caps from before fall down from the sky all around her, she saw a concrete barrier sitting there. As she gently nudged it a couple inches to the right with her foot, as she happily put her hands on her hips and waited as a familiar scream could be heard. Robin came flying back down as he landed on the concrete barrier in between his legs cracking it down the middle.

"Ow... Me goalies..." Said Robin as he leaned to the side and fell on the ground from an unholy amount of pain. Yang just smiled as she ran over to and joined the rest of her friends in battle.

Baron Samedi and Tiburon were fighting together as Baron was skillfully dodging and blocking attacks by enemies as he resurrected five skeletons of Ursai to assist him in fighting his enemies. While Tiburon was in a complete berserker rage as he swung his chainsaw club, cutting off limbs and heads of corpses and troopers like an animal. As he was shot in the back by a Nobody, Tiburon immediately sniffed his opponent out as he grabbed his opponents shotgun and forced the gun to his opponents head, pulling the trigger as the Nobody became visible and fell to the ground dead. But afterwards getting pounced on by a Vampire as the monster slashed at Tiburon, but Tiburon merely grabbed the Vampire by his leg and threw him up in the air as he swung his club chainsaw cutting the Vampires head off. While Baron swung his blade as he cut three corpses heads off, just after he then quickly dodged gunfire by a Trooper as he turned around and sliced at his opponents knees, making him fall to the floor. But Baron wasn't prepared as he was knocked to the ground by a huge Butcher, but as the Butcher aimed his wrist mounted minigun as the defenseless Huntsman that was on the ground. Tiburon with unnatural strength, tackled the mech from behind at the mech was barely phased by it, the Butcher tried to grab ahold of Tiburon from behind, but the shark Faunus hung on as he slashed at the Butcher with his chainsaw club, tearing it's backside apart.

But the Butcher eventually grabbed the man by his leg as he tossed him up into the air and punched him down to the ground. But before the Butcher could even step on him, the Butcher looked back up to see Edinator charging at him with his burning Axe in hand. The Butcher retaliates with a barrage of missiles which Edinator managed to dodge, Except one that hit him in the side of the head and exploded. But as the smoke cleared, it was shown that Edinator was still standing there, with the upper right side of his face gone revealing a metal skull and a red mechanical optic. Edinator started to run again as the Butcher started firing with his minigun. But with his burning axe, Edinator managed to slice the mechs left arm off as he lands back on the ground and with his burning axe in one hand with his other one free, he punches the mechs leg with his robotic super strength as the Butcher fell on it's knee. Tiburon just picked himself up as he pulled his chainsaw club as far back as he could, and with all his might sliced the machine in half as the machine stood still for a moment, before falling into tow pieces as the piolet screamed as he jumped out of the piolets seat and started to run away. Tiburon was about to run after him, but Edinator put his hand on Tiburon's chest stopping him. As Edinator picked up a stone from the ground and smirked as he pulled his arm back watching the piolet run off into the distance. As he tossed it, the rock hitting the piolet straight in the head as he fell down.

But right as Baron picked himself back up with Edinator and Tiburon turning to him. Three white long spikes stabbed right through Tiburon's back and out his chest, as Tiburon looked down at the three spikes, he turned his head to look behind him along with everyone else to see Jib standing there, as Jib just lifted his arm in response bringing Tiburon in the air along with him. Jib then looked back at Baron and Edinator as both got into battle positions, as Jib's moderate expression on his mask face changed to a smirk as his head transformed into Edinator's face speaking in his voice.

"Eddy... I thought you disposed of by Lord Evil Tim a while ago..." Said Jib.

"Well, I'm not so easy to kill... Now put the Man-Beast down now!" Yelled Edinator.

"Very well..." Said Jib as he tossed Tiburon at Samedi with such force that it knocked them both down. But as Edinator's attention was turned away for a moment, Jib enlarged his hand and fingers as he reached at Edinator and grabbed him picking him up, a he started to tighten his hold. But Edinator managed to struggle his arm loose as he grabbed a survival knife he was carrying and started hacking off several of the fingers as the hand that was holding him. Jib's face shapeshifted back into his original face as his mask/face turned into one of anger and pain as he threw Edinator through the air. As Edinator landed breaking through a structure of some type. Meanwhile Ed was fighting his own battle, lifting one of the enemy tanks above his head and ready to toss it onto a group of Corpses, Ed saw Edinator get tossed through the structure as he looked back to see that Salty Sam was standing there. Ed immediately turned his attention from his original enemies to Jib as he tossed the tank at Jib. But as Jib looked up and saw the tank fly through the air at him, he grew out his hand once more to attempt to catch the tank. But he failed at the tank fell on top of him with a.

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

Ed then looked back where Edinator was lying as he dashed over to him, but was stopped as someone kicked Ed in the back with enough force to make him stumble forward and catch himself from falling. But as Ed looked back pulling out his Flipper, he saw that it was a man in black battle armor, a cape, and greasy blond hair looking down at him with a sharp toothed smile.

"Hehehe... I assume we haven't met before, my name is Pardus. And your stupid friend almost killed me..." Said Pardus as Ed picked himself up holding his Flipper in front of him like a sword.

"I don't care!" Replied Ed as Pardus smirked extending three long metal claws out of gauntlets out of each hand that started to crackle with blue electricity. It didn't take long as Ed and Pardus collided in battle with Pardus slashing his claw gauntlets at Ed as Ed blocked them with his Flipper and swung his Flipper back at Pardus who dodged. But Pardus was like an agile predator as he was hoping around dodging Ed's attacks with unusual movements as he hopped over Ed and usually slashed him in the back several times with his upgraded claw gauntlets. It sliced through Ed's Aura like a hot knife through butter with his armor providing the minimalist of protection against Pardus' attacks. But as Pardus was slashing away, he failed to notice Ed as he swung his Flipper at Pardus creating a giant tear across his chest as he flew back.

But Pardus just picked himself back up as he glared at Ed with his chest healing rapidly. "Hehehe... Is that all you got?" Asked Pardus as Ed looked up into the sky and smiled.

"Nope! But, I think some one else wants to talk to you." Said Ed looking up in the sky as Pardus gave a confused look, turning around as he looked up into the sky as well and saw Double D come flying at him from the sky in his suit of armor landing on Pardus and cracking the earth below him, quickly grabbing Pardus by the collar as he lifted him up off the ground. Double D didn't even waste another second as he flew up into the air while holding Pardus by the collar as he was flying up.

"I'm not going to kill you Pardus, but I am going to make sure you will never walk again!" Said Double D as the tank from below that was thrown on Jib, was flipped over from a force underneath as Jib rose back up from the earth unskimmed as he looked up and saw Double D carrying Pardus. Without a second through Jib marched three steps forward before he amazingly grew to the size of a building and grabbed Double D by his leg as Double D looked back with his face under his masked helmet turning white seeing the giant Jib holding his leg. Pardus smirked at Double D as everyone from team Ed and even some of Evil Tim's forces stopped as they all looked up at Jib's gigantic size.

"HOLY S***!" Yelled Eddy as Pardus continued to smirk at Double D, as he finally spoke.

"Now... I have friends to back me up wimp..." Said Pardus as he slashed at Double D with his upgraded gauntlets cutting through Double D's armor sending an electrical impulse through his armor as he let Pardus go as the leopard Faunus landed on his feet. Looking back up as he smirked at Double D struggling against Jib's giant had as the skinny demon threw Double D to the ground, reaching down and picking him up again, ready to crush Double D in his tin can suit. But before Jib could, he felt painful slashes behind his head. It was Baron on Jib's back as he was viciously slicing away at the back of Jib's head, but as Jib was about to grab Samedi he looked down to see Eddy in Ed's hand like he was about to throw his friend like a gavoline as Eddy flew through the air while screaming.

"Cowabunga!" Yelled Eddy as he flipped back the head of his Swordfish, shooting the giant Jib several times in the chest with White Dust bullets, hurting the demon as he stumbled back with Eddy stabbing his Swordfish into Jib's chest holding on. Holding onto Jib as he used his other hand that was on his weapon to stab Jib in the chest repeatedly, as Jib reached down and grabbed Eddy in his other hand, that didn't stop Eddy from trying to slash at Jib's hand with his blade, but Jib started tightening his grip as cracking noises started to emit from Eddy as he started groaning in pain, stopping his hacking and stabbing. Even though Jib couldn't speak in his original form, it was clear that he was enjoying himself as he was crushing both Eddy and Baron Samedi in his colossal hands. But as Pardus was looking up with a smile at Jib choking the life out of the enemies, he sensed someone running at him from behind, he turned around to see a blonde bombshell come right at him with her robotic arm ready to punch him.

"It's time for you to go out with a-" But Yang's robotic arm was caught by Pardus' hand as he gave a sinister smile to the girl.

"You have a robotic arm? Wow, you must really suck at fighting then." Said Pardus as he kicked the Huntress back as Yang slid back, but quickly stopped as she still held her battle position. But before Yang or Pardus could attack, Pardus felt an incredibly sharp pain in his side as speckles of blood covered the ground next to him. As he looked back up, he saw Tiburon already dash past Pardus as he saw Tiburon standing there with his active chainsaw club, holding the weapon like a sword and glaring at Pardus. Pardus smirked as the deep slash on the side of his body started to heal up as he sized up both Yang and Tiburon, while extracting his claw gauntlets.

"So... You heal fast too?" Asked Tiburon.

"Yes, but, much better. I guess someone should teach you two manners, since neither of you had a mom to spank you in the first place." Said Pardus as Yang and Tiburon both became infuriated as their Semblences activated with Yang's eyes turning red and Tiburon's eyes turning pitch black as Pardus shapeshifted into his wereleopard form as he roared at the both of them as they collided in battle.

Meanwhile Yang and Tiburon were facing off against Pardus, and Eddy and Samedi were struggling their very best to get out of Jib's colossal strangle hold on them. Ed already had Double D over his shoulders as he was running for some cover, as he was looking around he heard a voice call out to him. "Over here!"

Ed looked over to see Edinator behind one of Evil Tim's destroyed communication facility. Ed ran straight over to the communication facility as he ducked for cover behind it and looked over at Edinator who was taking cover and firing at the enclosing enemies. As he was finished firing his round of lazer blasts, he took cover again as he looked over at Ed and Double D who were lying there. Edinator looked at him with worried eyes as he said.

"Oh no! IS DOUBLE D OKAY!?" But he got his answer after Double D coughed and sat back up.

"Yes! I am well... Although that was quite an unfavorable experience." Said Double D getting back up as Edinator let out a sigh of relief.

"But, what are we going to do about Eddy and Professor Samedi? Jib is crushing them!" Yelled Ed as Double D peaked from behind the cover to see a wave of enemies firing at them from the other side and from the distance seeing a giant Jib still crushing Eddy and Samedi.

"This is not good!" Said Double D as he ducked behind the broken building again. Edinator quickly peaked from behind the demolished building as he laid down suppression fire on the enclosing enemy before ducking back behind the destroyed wall once more. Quickly then turning to Ed and Double D.

"I have an idea, but you two have to lay down as much suppression fire as you can. Double D, you stay with me while you lay down suppression fire as best as you can. And Ed, I need you to distract the enemy as much as you can. Make enough mayhem for them to change their attention to you! Got it?" Asked Edinator as Ed smiled and nodded as he pulled out his Flipper and arrived from behind the structure as he charged at the wave of incoming enemies as he swung his newly upgraded Flipper, sending a sideways energy wave that tore through over a dozen corpses, troopers, and a tank as Ed continued his rampage. Leading several of the enemies to chase after Ed.

All the while, Double D stood up and readied his weapons as he took a step away from the blockade as he readied his lazers, guns, and missiles as he aimed them at the wave of enemies firing away. All the while Edinator dashed behind Double D while Double D's armor was acting as another blockade, protecting Edinator from the hail of bullets coming their way. While Double D was laying down suppression fire at the enemies, Edinator yelled from behind Double D.

"Double D! I need one of those Omni-Grenades!" As Double D shot down a recolored Bullhead ship with mounted weapons on it firing at Double D down as it crushed three corpses and a trooper as the viechle exploded.

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

"COMPAREMENT!" Yelled Double D.

"WHICH COMPARTMENT!?" Yelled Edinator.

"MY BACK COMPAREMENT!" Yelled Double D.

"THERE'S SIX COMPARTMENTS!" Yelled Edinator referring to the back of Double D's suit as a missile hit the structure beside the both of them blowing up.

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

"LEFT CHEEK! LEFT CHEEK! LEFT CHEEK!" Yelled Double D as Edinator opened the correct compartment on Double D's back as he found the Omni-Grenade he was looking for. And all the while Double D was still lying down suppression fire Edinator ran past him and into the wave of enemies, tanking incoming fire as well with more of his false skin being torn away revealing more of his metal skeleton. But that did nothing to stop him as he charged right through the crowd of enemies, knocking them aside with his strength and jumping over the rest. Running up to the gigantic Jib as the demon was still slowly crushing Eddy and Samedi to death. But as Jib looked over at Eddy and started crushing him once more...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" _(SQUEAK!)_

Jib's expression turned to one of confusion as he tightened his grip again as Eddy let out a squeaking noise.

 _(SQUEAK!) (SQUEAK!) (SQUEAK!)_

"HEY! YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY!? THAT'S THE SOUND OF MY RIBS BEING PRESSED AGAINST MY LUNGS!" Yelled Eddy as Eddy then looked up only to see a metal looking idem being tossed to him, and with his free hand he caught it and looked at it. Seeing that it was one of those advanced bombs, Eddy then looked back down to see who tossed it to him, seeing Edinator standing there with half of his face torn off revealing his metal skeleton and red optic.

"EDDY! CHANGE THE SETTING ON THAT TO SILVER MODE TO TAKE JIB DOWN! BUT WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT CHANGE THAT TO MICROTON!" Yelled Edinator. But Eddy being so high up, misheard exactly what Edinator yelled up to him. All Eddy heard from his semi-indestructible self was...

"EDDY! CHANGE THE SETTING ON THAT TO- (Incoherent speech) -MICROTON!" Eddy looked down at the device, as he shrugged his shoulders, changing the bomb to it's more destructive setting 'Microton', as he flailed his hand back as it glowed hot orange. Which Edinator could see it from the ground with his enhanced optical vision as he recognized Eddy's mistake as he threw the grenade.

"NO! WAIT EDDY PIT IT DOW-"

 _ **(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)**_

A huge explosion went off as it made contact with Jib, the explosion severing both of Jib's arms and tearing up his chest as he fell to the ground along with his two arms, freeing Eddy and Samedi. But, the explosion was still so massive as Double D turned from his battle and looked at the explosion as he yelled.

"OH MY GOODNESS!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Edinator as he saw it, looking back down to see an injured Eddy and Samedi to walk out of the smoke and fire as Edinator glared at Eddy and Eddy gave an nervous smile.

"Opps... Guess I used the wrong setti-" But Eddy was interrupted.

"ARE YOU THAT STUPID!? DOES IT HURT TO BE THAT STUPID!? DO YOU FEEL ANYTHING!? DO YOU FEEL ANYTHING WHEN YOU ACT LIKE A COMPLETE DUMBASS!?" Yelled Edinator.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All the while Samedi laughed at the outburst. But before anyone could say anything else, Jib slowly started to pick himself back up as the three heroes turned to the giant.

"That isn't good... Even from an explosion like that he'll get up again!" Yelled Edinator. Meanwhile, Tiburon and Yang were still fighting Pardus as Yang was knocked away by Pardus, only to take another slash from Tiburon's weapon creating a giant laceration across the leopard Faunus' chest causing him to stumble back. As Tiburon punched Parus across the face with his shark toothed knuckled gloved before biting Pardus on the neck with his serated teeth as he thrashed the psychopath back and forth before tossing him to the ground. But even after all that, Pardus picked himself back up as he started healing, while cracking his neck twice by tipping his head to the left and right. Letting out a wicked smile as Yang stood next to Tiburon once more in her fighting position. But before their battle could engage once more, Tiburon looked over at the giant Jib starting to slowly pick himself back up. Letting out a growl, he turned to Yang and asked.

"Hey kid, can you handle this freak for a while?" As Yang smiled and nodded as she put her fists up and collided with Pardus once more while Tiburon started running over to Jib who was getting back up. But he stopped as he throught of the perfect way to put that monster down for good, he looked back up towards the sky as he saw Double D flying around.

"Double D!" Yelled Tiburon as Double D stopped and flew over to Tiburon, landing in front of him.

"Can you give me a REALLY big lift? To take care of THAT THING for good?" Asked Tiburon gesturing to Jib as he was getting back up and regrowing his arms while Eddy, Edinator, and Samedi below him were watching the giant pick himself back up.

"Certainly! But, a word of advice, you may want to close your eyes if your afraid of heights." Said Double D as he grabbed the back of Tiburon's shirt as he instantly flew into the sky while holding onto Tiburon. Meanwhile, Eddy, Edinator, and Samedi were firing everything they could at Jib, but Jib just grew out his hand as he blocked the fire coming from the three, before grabbing all three of them in one gigantic hand as he lifted them back up, fully healed from the explosion. Starting to tighten his grip on the three as he started to seriously crush them. But he stopped, as he lifted up his other gigantic hand as he aimed three long and incredibly sharp fingers at the three, intending to pierce his fingers straight though the threes skulls. But as the fingers were just inches away from Edinators, Eddy's, and Samedi's faces. Jib heard a roar coming from the sky.

As he turned around, he looked up and saw something coming straight from the hevans shaped like a man as he was coming down like an asteroid as a hundred miles per hour.

'Man, this is gonna suck...' Thought Tiburon coming down from the sky as he let out another powerful roar while heading straight at Jib, putting his spiked fists in front of his face as his velocity only grew in speed and power flying closer and closer to Jib.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Roared Tiburon as Jib was about to put up his hand in some type of defense, but was not fast enough as Tiburon ended up flying RIGHT THROUGH Jib's head as he crashed into the earth.

Jib immediately let go of Eddy, Samedi, and Edinator as each one of them landed on the ground and on their feet. All the while Jib, now with a hole going straight through his head, fell down and landed in a heap on the ground. The three looked back up as each on of them had their own responses.

"Holy Antonucci..." Said Eddy.

"Wow..." Said Edinator.

"Yup, that's Tiburon alright." Said Samedi as he walked off to the crater which Tiburon created. "Well, lets go see if he's alive. And bring some water if you have any." Said Samedi as Edinator and Eddy followed along.

From the crater rose a bloody hand as it grabbed at the edge of the crater, followed by another bloody hand covered in wounds as Tiburon pulled himself back up. Absolutely covered in wounds and blood as he ground in pain, while his wounds started to rapidly heal, he took several deep breaths because of the painful experience he just went through as he looked back up to see Samedi, Edinator, and Eddy standing there.

"Welcome back to Remnant." Said Samedi as he handed Tiburon a water bottle, as the shark Faunus opened up and poured it all over his head as his healing started to increase in speed. As Ed then ran over to the group and yell out.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME GUYS!" As Eddy and Samedi laughed as Edinator glared at Ed.

"I gotta say, that was pretty hardcore. But, what about that other guy that you and Yang were fighting?" Asked Eddy.

"I'm sure she can handle him." Said Tiburon right as he heard a voice from far away, rapidly start to get louder and louder.

"INCOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-" As Tiburon looked over to see Yang flying towards him, as the force of her getting tossed at him knocked the man down. The three left standing looked over to see Pardus standing there with a smirk and his electrified claws out, as he walked closer to the group.

"Keeps healing... Find another way..." Said Yang of breath as she picked herself up from on top of Tiburon. Eddy then glared at Pardus smirking, before glancing back up at Double D who has already grabbed a Roadside Hunter by the throat while hovering in the air as he tossed it at a group of Troopers.

"Hey sockhead! Toss me another one of those explosive thingies! Yelled Eddy as Double D took an Omni-Grenade out of a compartment of his suit and tossed the explosive to Eddy who grabbed it with one hand, and pulled out his Swordfish with the other as he smirked and said.

"I'll take care of Sabrepuss over here while you guys take are of the rest!" Said Eddy as everyone nodded as another wave of enemies ran in, with the Troopers, StrongArms, and Airborne aiming their guns at them, the Corpses and Draugrs tendering their fists and readying their weapons, while the Roadside Hunters and Vampires stalk around while readying their claws and fangs to tear apart their opponents. And finally, tanks, Butchers, and Bullheads with mounted weapons started closing in as well.

Double D, Ed, Samedi, Tiburon, Yang, and Edinator all readied their weapons as they ran into the enemy wave. All the while Eddy dashed over to Pardus as Pardus smirked and readied his gauntlets as Eddy closed in. Eddy slashed at the ex-leader of the White Fang five times with his Swordfish as Pardus blocked all three of those attacks with his claw gauntlets, quickly grabbing Eddy by the throat and picked him off the ground, as he started to slice at Eddy's armored chest with his free hand while Eddy struggled. That's when Pardus tossed Eddy several feet away as Eddy stopped his momentum by stabbing his Swordfish into the ground halting him. But as Eddy looked back up he saw that Pardus instantly transformed into a leopard human hybrid as he lunged through the air at Eddy with his electrified claw gauntlets. But Eddy quickly loaded up his Swordfish with a fire Dust bullet at he aimed his weapon at Pardus, flipped the head back at his Swordfish, and fired away at Pardus engulfing him in fire while simultaneously sending him back. But Pardus stuck his nails into the ground like Eddy and stopped his momentum, as he stood up while on fire and covered in wounds, as the wounds started to heal up as he ran over to Eddy again. As the leopard Faunus leaped at Eddy, Eddy readied his Swordfish and the Omni-grenade, quickly scooting aside dodging the leopard Faunus as he slashed as Pardus back causing him to yell in pain.

But as Pardus soon picked himself back up and turned around to attack Eddy, Eddy knocked one of his attacks aside as he laid down a blow with Swordfish. As the process continued again as Pardus started to viciously slash at Eddy, but Eddy with his teachings given to him by Weiss started to really come in handy as he was dodging and knocking away almost every one of Pardus attacks while laying down his own onslaught. But just as the injured Pardus was about to attack Eddy again, Eddy put away his sword and held his hand out to Pardus' face, stopping his attack.

"Hey, look buddy, I just wanna say I'm sorry. And as proof of this, here's a little present." Said Eddy handing the grenade as Pardus took it without question.

"Oh... Thank you." But that's when Pardus realized it was an active beeping grenade as he handed it back to Eddy.

"OH! I JUST REMEMBERED! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Said Pardus panicking as he handed the grenade back to Eddy and turned around.

"OH, UMM... MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Said Eddy as he pulled Pardus pack and handed the bomb to him.

"IT'S NOT MY BIRTHDAY!" Yelled Pardus as he handed the bomb back to Eddy.

"HAPPY HANUKKAH!" Yelled Eddy tossing the bomb back to Pardus.

"IT ISN'T HANUKKAH NEITHER!" Yelled Pardus handing the bomb back to Eddy as the bomb's beeping increased in speed.

"HAPPY DANNY DAY!" Yelled Eddy tossing the bomb back to Pardus.

"MERRY MONTY NEW YEAR!" Yelled Pardus throwing the bomb back to Eddy as everyone who was fighting around them, stopped and looked over at Eddy and Pardus tossing a live bomb back and forth.

"Awww... I hate my job..." Said a Trooper.

"NO!" Yelled Pardus throwing the bomb back to Eddy.

"YES!" Said Eddy tossing it back as the cycle continued.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"MY!"

"MOTHER!"

"SAID!"

"YOU!"

"ARE!"

"AN!"

"IDIOT!" Yelled Eddy tossing the bomb back at Pardus as Pardus grew a satisfied expression looking down at the bomb.

"HA! SUCK IT, KID! I WIN!-"

 _ **(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)**_

As the explosion went off, it sent everybody back. But as the smoke cleared, Eddy was lying in the crater where ground zero occurred as he lied there and moaned. But as everyone else got up, they all looked around until they see Eddy lying there, the group immediately ran over to him as Ed and Double D helped up the groaning Eddy.

"Eddy! Are you alright!?" Asked Double D.

"Super..." Said Eddy as he started to grow a smile on his face, as he and the group saw Pardus lying there on the ground face first.

"Ha!... Face the DEFEAT!" Yelled Eddy.

"If your ever gonna mess with us again, you'll have bring your entire army-..." Said Eddy as he and the groups satisfied faces went away as they saw hundreds of more opponents surround them with weapons trained on all of them as they instantly surrounded our heroes. Including Jib who was fully healed and normal sized again. As the group backed off, Pardus picked himself up from the ground as he turned around.

"Hehehe... Guess nobody told you, you mess with the leopard, and you get the CLAWS..." Said Pardus as everyone could see that his left hand was completely blown off. But either if Pardus was in shock or he couldn't feel the pain, he didn't pay any attention to it. But Eddy's and everyone else's attention turned back to Pardus as he punched Eddy in the gut with his intact left hand.

"Now I hit you TWICE! What are you and your idiot friends gonna do now?" Asked Pardus smirking at an angry Eddy, as Ed pushed Eddy aside and stood in front of the group. Glaring at Pardus like he was ready to fight. But instead...

"WE SURRENDER!" Yelled Ed throwing his hands up and getting on his knees. And right away, Corpses and Troopers started slapping cuffs on everyone.

"You may chain my body but you can never chain my-" But the armored down Double D instantly had a cuff slapped around his neck, disrupting his speaking. "-GLORIOUS SPIRIT!"

"Ed! What are you doing!?" Whispered Yang.

"I'm just-OW! What kind of cuffs are these?" Asked Ed looking at the ancient looking cuffs around his wrist with demonic carvings on it that sent a surge of pain throughout his body.

"Those are pain cuffs. Designed with dark magic, the more you struggle, the more it hurts." Said Edinator.

"Are you serious- OW! Oh come on! OWWWW! OWWW! OWWW!" Yelled Eddy as the cuffs started to electrocute him.

"GET MOVING!" Yelled a Trooper as he placed a long hook around Ed's cuffs and started to drag him as everyone else followed. As the group walked closer and closer to the tower, they could see the military style structures and outposts around the building as they started to walk up to the gigantic tower itself, all the while hundreds of Evil Tim's forces were surrounding them.

"Hey Lumpy! This plan better turn out better then the time you tired to make mac and cheese by eating it raw while drinking scolding water!" Yelled Eddy.

"This plan is nothing like that plan..." Replied Ed.

"How?" Asked Double D.

"Because this one's gonna work." Said Ed as the group continued to walk forward, until they stopped and looked upon something horrifying. In front if them, was a twelve foot tall obsidian statue of Evil Tim, and he was standing over a literal pile of bones below him. It couldn't have been more then the skulls and bones of dozens of people that the statue was standing on. Not only that, but around seven or six weapons that looked like Hunters weapons that looked like giant swords, axes, pistols with blades on them, spears, and much more sticking out of the ground around the statue. As Everyone looked at the statue in horror, Pardus walked beside it and smirked.

"Generous donations from the people of villages we visited. Not to mention the protectors of those villages as well, kindly donating their weapons to complete this wonderful statue..." Said Pardus as his left hand that was still healing and at that point a skeletal hand with flesh around it patting the handle of a slayed Hunter's large sword sticking out of the ground in front of the statue.

"Hahaha, keep moving." Said Pardus as he turned around and walked towards the entrance as all the members of the group turned to each other and nodded with determined looks, walking forward as well.

And as the group finally made their way inside, still surrounded by soldiers, Eddy led the group as he looked up with a determined look. "Ahh, my old nemesis..."

As he and everyone looked up to see dozens of stairs leading up the massive tower.

"Stairs..." Said Eddy. "Hopefully these one's won't try to eat me."

At the top of the tall staircase, stands Mei, Baron O'BeefDip, and Evil Tim himself. As they were hearing footsteps come up the stairs. Mei was smirking the whole time as she had her arms crossed. "So... Guess I'mmna finally meet these 'Ed's' I've been hearing about among the guards. I bet they'll be fun to play around with for a while before I finally end their misery..."

 _"Negative."_ Said Evil Tim not even looking at her as Mei looked up at him. _"You will not engage the Ed's or the other intruders under any circumstances unless I say so. Do you understand?"_

"... Yes, master. I understand completely." Replied Mei a bit begrudgingly as the footsteps started to grow closer and much louder.

 _(BAM!)_

"ARG!"

 _(BAM!)_

"UGH!"

 _(BAM!)_

"ARG!"

 _(BAM!)_

"UGH!"

All the while, Evil Tim remained unmoving along with Baron as Mei took a step back and grabbed ahold of her Tarantula Fangs around her waste. All the while the intimidating stomps and grunts grew louder.

 _(BAM!)_

"ARG!"

 _(BAM!)_

"UGH!"

 _(BAM!)_

"ARG!"

 _(BAM!)_

"UGH!"

But as the intimidating figure made it to the top of the steps, it was actually revealed to be Ed out of breath and sitting on the shoulders of a huge Draugr. As the Dragur, Ed, and the rest of the group made it to the top of the stairs, the Dragur grabbed Ed and threw the boy off of him as the creature stepped to the side as the group members.

"Okay, thanks for carrying me up all those flights of stairs..." Said Ed as Yang nudged him up off the ground with her shoulder. "And I think I might have threw up a little bit on the fourth floor... Do you guys have an evil janitor, or something like that?" Asked Ed still queasy as a Trooper poked Yang with his rifle to stay in line as the girl simply kicked the gun out of his hands.

 _"Greeting Ed's, we meet ag-"_

"Yeah, hey there." Said Eddy annoyed.

 _"Hey..."_ Said Evil Tim awkwardly as the group moved forward a few more steps before stopping and all being forced on their knees as Evil Tim stood before them.

 _"Did you truly believe that you could break into my Fortress of Darkness and save your little friend?"_ Asked Evil Tim.

"What have you done with her?" Growled Yang as she glared up at Evil Tim, with the dark lords burning purple eye met Yang's. "What... Have you DONE with my little sister... If you have even hurt a HAIR ON HER HEAD, I WILL-"

 _"Do nothing of course. Your sibling is already being interrogated for any, 'useful' information regarding her silver eyes and knowledge about Salem..."_ Said Evil Tim as Yang gave him a confused look.

"What? Who's Salem?" Asked Yang.

"We'll explain later." Said Eddy turning to Yang.

 _"Anyway, after the proper information is extracted. The procedures will be taken to understand the Rose girls silver eyes... And if that becomes to long or difficult, we will simply dissect those eyes out."_ Said Evil Tim smiling malevolently under his mask as Yang grew hot again as she stood up on one leg and yelled at Evil Tim.

"MARK MY WORDS FREAKSHOW! THE SECOND I GET OUT OF THESE CUFFS I WILL SHOW YOU A WORLD OF INCOMPREHENSIBLE PAIN!" But Yang was hit with the butt of a rifle from one of the Troopers.

"Stand down!" Yelled the Trooper a he aimed the gun at her head.

 _"Hmhmhm... Amusing."_ Said Evil Tim as he then turned to Edinator. _"Ahh, how nice of you to join us, Eddy. Considering how you sacrificed your own humanity in order to have even the smallest chance to defeat me. Not only have you failed to save your last world... But you will fail to save this one as well. And after my master plan has been enacted, this world will be grounded under my mighty heel..."_ Said Evil Tim looking down at Edinator as he simply glared back. As Mei walked up beside Evil Tim and smirked wildly looking down at the kids.

"So, these are the guys trying to oppose you? They look pretty pathetic, and even much stupider then I thought if they thought they could just bust in here! Even a-..." But Mei stopped as she scanned the group, and saw someone she remembered on his knees right there in front of her. She smiled in giggled as she got on one knee in front of Tiburon as the shark Faunus looked back at her.

"Hello, Tiburon..." Purred Mei as Tiburon's eyes widened looking at the woman with surprise. Then turning into anger as he recognized her.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Tiburon in a flat angry tone as Mei laughed and put her hand on her chest as if she was offended, while obviously over-exaggerating.

"Wait, you know this lady?" Asked Eddy looking beside him at Tiburon as Tiburon didn't look back at Eddy as he responded. All the while, on Yang's robotic hand, out of her finger extended a lock pick as she started picking at the lock on her cuffs.

"Yes... Someone I really don't want to remember." Said Tiburon as the spider Faunus turned back to him.

"Why, I'm HURT Tiburon... I mean, I heard you came back from all those years away but..." Mei crouched down in front of Tiburon once more and stroked her hand across his face. "I never knew you've become this handsome, maybe after Evil Tim kills you and your little friends, and enslaves your dead corpse, we can still have a little 'Fun'... Or if I talk to him, we can keep you alive..." Said Mei as Tiburon growled at her in anger.

 _"Enough of this nonsense! Mei, step back."_ Ordered Evil Tim as Mei made an angered face, before smiling at Tiburon and stepping back. _"Dispose of these insects at once."_

And right as the guards aimed their guns to all the group members heads, Yang managed to finally pick the lock on her cuffs as she freed herself. As using her immense strength she punched the cuffs off of Ed's, Eddy's, Double D's, Samedi's, Edinator's and Tiburon's hands as they were all freed getting into their battle positions with Double D armoring back up. Ready to attack Evil Tim all at once, but before they could do so the guards picked themselves back up at one ran over to the wall nearby and pressed a big red button, causing electrical rods to ascent out of the ground and surround the group. And right as the group tried to escape, the advanced rods let out a massive electrical surge that electrocuted all the members of the group. Groaning in pain as they fell on their knees. As their groans turned into screams.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _ **(CRACKLE!) (KRAKLE!) (ZAP!) (CRACKLE!) (ZAP!)**_

And then finally after it seemed like an eternity to the group, the electrical surge turned off as the rods descended back into the wells and floor. The Corpses, Troopers, and Draugrs walked up from behind them and picked them back up, holding them in place as Evil Tim took another step forward as the shocked heroes angrily looked back up at him.

 _"You also believed that I wouldn't have been prepared for a trick such as this? Pathetic, you have truly fallen from that once pristine general you once were. You are not even worth killing by my own hands anymore."_ Said Evil Tim as he turned around and walked away disappointed as Mei and Baron followed him. _"You may now, eliminate them."_

As the three walked through the automatic doors and shut, all of the team members looked back up as they saw Edinator being dragged forward to be executed first. Two Corpses held him by his arms as a Trooper stood in front of him, with an advanced looking alien weapon in his hands as he aimed the barrel at Edinator's head.

"Another gift from those Abductor aliens Evil Tim made a deal with. A particle cannon powerful enough to rip through that this metal skull like nothing." Said the Trooper as Edinator merely stared at him and growled.

"Do your worst..."

"Okay." Replied the Trooper as he pulled the trigger as the particle blast was moving 2/3rds the speed of light towards Ediantor's face. And as the rest of the group stared in terror, something fast, way faster then anyone could possibly see. A metal blur smashed its way in through the metallic doors as the silver blur tore through Evil Tim's forces like nothing. Either flying through them or throwing them against the walls as the silver blur finally made it's way towards Edinator, pushing him out of the way just in time as the particle blast missed him and Edinator was knocked to the ground.

As everyone looked over, each one of them, especially Double D and Edinator grew faces of shock and surprise as they saw a familiar figure wearing a silver version of Jib Prime... It was none other then Eddvanced crouching there with his back facing them. Until he slowly stood back up and turned back around to glare at the remaining guard who acted as executioner, with his blue visor. Eddvanced held the particle gun in his hand as he crushed it, but as the would be executioner he pulled out his pistol and shot at Eddvanced. Only to have all the bullets bounce off, as Eddvanced simply shot him with a lazer blast from his finger that pierced the Troopers heart and made him fall down dead.

But as everyone was looking at this machine man standing there, Eddy was caught off guard as a Roadside Hunter grabs him by the throat as it starts rapidly climbing up the wall as everyone turned over to Eddy as the demonic bat was bringing Eddy into an open hole in the ceiling.

"Eddy!" Yelled Double D as he and everyone else were ready to save Eddy, but before they could, the man in silver sped past them and flew up to Eddy and the creature. Eddvanced grabbing the creature, and without hesitation and tearing the beast in half with black blood pouring everywhere. But as Eddy was falling, Eddvanced immediately grabbed Eddy's hand and saved him from falling. As Eddvanced slowly hovered back to the ground and dropped Eddy back on the ground. Before the robot landed on the ground himself.

"Gee... Thanks for the save." Said Eddy, unknown who this person was. As Eddvanced shapeshifted his head to his armor mode to his grown up Double D's face.

"Your welcome." Eddy's face was only confused for a half a second before he realized who this person really was. As Eddy took several steps back, the group reassembled behind him.

"Y-You're the evil Double D Edinator told me about!" Said Eddy as Double D aimed his weapons at Eddvanced. All the while Edinator just looked over at Eddvanced, silent for a moment. Before they spoke.

"Edinator? That's the name you've chosen?" Asked Eddvanced in an emotionless tone.

"And I thought I knew how to make an entrance..." Said Edinator as he slowly walked up to Eddvanced as the two only stood a foot away from each other as they stared each other down.

"Where is Evil Tim?" Asked Eddvanced.

"No!" Everyone looked over at Double D who still had his weapons trained on Eddvanced. "I know of your nihilistic plans! And I know what you are planning to do! Why in the name of Danny Antinucci would you save us?"

"Because, if I wanted you dead. All of you would have been lying all over the room in pieces." Said Eddvanced as Edinator turned back to Eddvanced. "I didn't come to fight you."

"And why should we trust you, Eddvanced..." Asked Edinator.

...

...

...

"... Because I'm your only hope."

 **A/N: OKAY! WOW! That was a VERY LONG CHAPTER! And it's going to be even longer with the huge author narration I'm planning for the end of this story. First off, I'd like to thank The Lizard King for his female OC villain Mei Kumo. So if your happy for the introduction of this new character, thank The Lizard King for the forgery of this character. Second, yeah, I know I'm introducing a new substance in almost every chapter in this story. Something that can give characters superpowers and advance the plot and such. But I promise you that the 'Acceleration Dust' I created in this story, will SERIOUSLY pay off later in the story. And for** **X-FactorInTown, calm way don't, no need to become frantic. I read your scene and I simply LOVED it, I will definitely make sure to put that scene in later chapters. Along with the rest of you wonderful people who decided to think up humorous scenes and new ideas for the chapter. I honestly love them, and don't fret, because I'll make sure to put them in later chapters. Now, if your wondering what the Sideroad Hunter demons look like, go on** _ **DeviantArt**_ **and look up Roadside Hunter by cinemamind (I know some of you guys won't look at it but I highly recommend it because of how awesome of an artist cinemamind is.). To see what Mei's "Tarantula Fangs" look like, it's** _ **Indigo Stormcrest**_ **by** _ **JackBryanReynard**_ **on** _ **DeviantArt.**_ **And finally, Pardus' claw gauntlets on** _ **DeviantArt**_ **called** _ **Vermillion Mars**_ **by** _ **Pyrsin7.**_ **But if you don't like those weapons for Pardus,** **ShoRyuKen, don't hesitate to tell me. I also have a new set of voices for the characters I'd like to list.**

 **Mei Kumo:** **Jessica Staraus, Juri (Street Fighter)**

 **Edinator:** **Brian Cranston, No reference (Honestly, it was a little hard to think what grown up Double D and Eddy would sound like. But I wanted to pick a voice that had some experience in it along with charisma and authority. This is an older Eddy who fought in a war.)**

 **Eddvanced:** **James Woods, Owlman (** **Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths)**

 **Baron O'BeefDip:** **Chris Sabat, Nappa (Dragon Ball Z)/ Keith Szarabaika, Venom (Spider-Man: Web of Shadows) (Really depends if you want O'BeefDip to sound like a dumb brute or a creepy demon. Go ahead and tell me which voice you like better for O'BeefDip in the comment section. The voice of Chris Sabat was proposed by** **Ninjawarrior08 BTW.** **)**

 **Salty Sam (New Form):** **Michael Jai White, Doomsday (Justice League Unlimited)**

 **Jib:** **None (Jib is a character who really isn't meant to speak like Soundwave from Transformers Prime or Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th. He speaks by shapeshifting into other characters, but in his original form he doesn't have a mouth so he really can't talk. Or he's just very quiet. No offense Ninjawarrior08 but I don't really see how** **Adrien Brody's voice would be good for Jib.** **If you see something in that that I cannot, don't hesitate to explain why in the comments. Though, on the extremely rare occasions that he will talk in his original voice, it will be chilling and very creepy.) David Near (YouTube), Wraith (Dead By Daylight)**

 **A/N: And throughout the fight scene in the chapter, your probably most likely wondering "What the heck are Airbornes, Nobodies, and ArmStrongs?" Actually more enemy types from Evil Tim's army. Just to make things easier, I'm going to give something like an encyclopedia of Evil Tim's army.**

 **Corpses:** **Undead stumbling mostly mindless zombies, resurrected by Evil Tim's black magic that make up the majority of Evil Tim's army. Even though mostly mindless, they are still capable of using swords, knives, blunt objects, and firearms. Prone to eating flesh like normal zombies, they still obey the commanders and Evil Tim in the army. And are completely obedient. The only ways to kill them are to either remove the head or destroy the brain.**

 **(Corpses Reference: _Undead Servant_ by _jameszapata_ on _Deviantart_ )**

 **Vampires:** **Living people who were forced into becoming vampires through Evil Tim's black magic. They posses superhuman speed, strength, regenerative capabilities, and endurance. Looking pale and horrific with black eyes, they can crawl up walls like insects and use their sharp teeth and claws to slice through and tear apart opponents. Unlike Corpses, Vampires are just as intelligent as a regular human and are extremely sadistic and dangerous. Like regular vampires they will usually drink the blood of their victims, but will still be totally loyal to Evil Tim. They have many different weaknesses, such as direct sunlight, decapitation, a wooden stake through the heart, extreme heat, and of course, silver.**

 **(Vampires Reference: _Shattered: Vampire_ by _theDURRRRIAN_ on _Deviantart_ )**

 **Draugrs:** **Like Corpses, these creatures are undead humans resurrected from Evil Tim's magic. But unlike other members of Evil Tim's army, they are much bigger and stronger then Corpses or Vampires. They can wield weapons including firearms, but they mostly use their brutish strength to crush their opponents with their bear hands. Not to mention their tissue and bones are extremely durable, and are immune to sharp objects, bullets, extreme force, and extreme heat. Also having the ability to phase through walls or any solid objects and the abilities to grow in size or shapeshift to an extent. These undead creatures can only be killed by someone with a noble soul and good intent, but are still venerable to silver.**

 **(Draugrs Reference: _Undead Warrior_ by _Shabazik_ on _Deviantart_ )**

 **Revenants: Even though Revenants haven't shown up yet, they are still very powerful and dangerous. They are resurrected back to life with normal level intellect, but they weren't the people they were before. Really just a new artificial intelligence controlling the body while ACTING as the person they were before they died. With that said, if a Revenant happens to be an enemies loved one, the artificial intelligence would try to manipulate their opponent to gain the upper hand. Depending on who is brought back, is incredibly skilled and dangerous. Having the ability to turn their body into a cloud of burning ashes before reforming. Water is a very big weakness against them, along with pure silver, and of course, extreme light. And it need to be more intense then regular sunlight.**

 **(Revenants Reference:** ** _Mortal Kombat X Liu Kang (Revenant).jpg_ on _Mortal Kombat Wiki_ )**

 **Liches: Undead humans brought back to life from Evil Tim's magic, but were endowed with magical power from Evil Tim to use dark magic themselves. Liches appear as skinny Corpses or Skeletons with glowing eyes and a robe concealing the rest of their body. Liches posses telekinesis, energy manipulation, transmutation (Tr** **ansform, alter or transmute matter, energy, elements, objects, beings (animals, aliens, mythical beings, etc.), etc into anything else, either completely or partially, permanently or temporarily.), elemental control, and even resurrect dead of it's own to assist it. The only way to kill it is to either remove the head or destroy the head.**

 **(Liches Reference:** ** _Thaw of the Lich Lord_ by _DevBurmak_ on _Deviantart_ )**

 **Roadside** **Hunters:** **Demonic wingless bat creatures that crawl around on all fours with the ability to climb up any surface, see in the dark, posses increased strength and speed, posses sharp teeth and claws, and have exceptional hearing. Roadside Hunters get their name after stalking by paths and roadsides to attack unsuspecting victims. Have the intelligence of a wild animal, but is still loyal to Evil Tim and under command of Evil Tim's commanders.**

 **(Roadside Hunters Reference: _Roadside Hunter_ by _cinemamind_ on _Deviantart_ )**

 **Hybrids: Grimm that are captured and transformed into Hybrids. Hybrids are basically Grimm with cybernetic implants granting them greater strength speed, durability, regenerative capabilities, and the ability to shapeshift their mechanical parts into blades or guns. The current Hybrids only really consist of Beowolves, Ursai, Boarbatusks, and Beringel. And they are under the complete control of Evil Tim.**

 **Troopers:** **Living trained soldiers either from the Red Cap gang or the Black Vipers gang, covered in standard black and purple body armor that shows they work for Evil Tim. Their helmets cover their upper faces with only a red visor allows them to see. They carry rifles and are trained in basic hand-to-hand combat.**

 **(Troopers Reference: _Concept Art: Purple Team_ by ****_Marek Hlavaty_ on _CoolVibe_ )**

 **Elite Troopers: Troopers with heavier body armor, deadlier rifles/other additional weapons, have Aura shields, and greater speed and strength then regular Troopers. Even though they have the same black and purple color patterns on their armor, they have red marks on their helmets and shoulder pads to signify their higher rank.**

 **(Elite Troopers Reference: _ATLAS Elite_ by ****_AlexJJessup_ on _Deviantart_ )**

 **StrongArms: Troopers who have their right arm replaced with a powerful mechanical arm while holding a shield with their remaining arm. Very strong and vicious soldiers who are capable of throwing the strongest of opponents around like rag dolls.**

 **Nobodies: Troopers with invisibility suits on them provided by the Abductors who gave their advanced technology to Evil Tim. They use a powerful shotgun to blast enemies back as they stay unseen. But they still wear very little armor.**

 **Airbornes: Troopers who have jetpacks and use them to get the upper hand on their opponents, and fly around while being nearly untouchable.**

 **Butchers: Advanced mechs curtesy of the Red Caps. But have been upgraded since last time with alien technology from the Abductors. Granting the giant red mechs greater strength, speed, durability, and endurance from before. Not to mention installed with much more potent weaponry and gadgets.**

 **A/N:** **S** **o as always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	60. Raid on The Fortress Pt II

**A/N: This chapter takes place during 'No Safe Haven'. Enjoy. I'd like to thank Lord Maximus,** **TheAwesomeSweden, and, Thunderfist for their scenes and suggestions.**

 **Fortress of Darkness:**

"And what exactly do you have to gain from this?" Asked Edinator as Eddvanced turned away and looked over at the exit where Evil Tim and his minions exited.

"All I want is to make Evil Tim hurt, and severely damage his entire establishment on Remnant." Said Eddvanced looking at the walls and ceiling.

"Do you really believe we are that naïve!?" Yelled Double D from the group who still had his weapons heavily trained on Eddvanced. "You TOLD me about your intentions! And how you want to change existence itself with your nano-virus! What's going to stop you from turning on us!?"

Eddvanced turned back around and faced Double D. "You don't, and you honestly have no idea if I'm lying or not. But if you want Evil Tim's operations to be destroyed. And even possibly destroy the dark lord himself, you have no choice." Everyone in the group except for Edinator and Double D stopped to think about this for a moment.

"I already have a plan to dispose of this big ugly eyesore of a Tower." Said Eddvanced as he bent down and took a Scroll from one of the dead Troopers as he picked it up, and started hacking the Scroll. Having all the information on it downloaded to his brain.

"The main room for the core of the Ion cannons is on the very top floor. Along with Evil Tim's own portal machine. I already have a plan to hack into the computers themselves that's keeping the delicate Ionic flow in the main power core in check. After I hack that computer, I can disrupt the flow and cause a massive explosion that will take half the tower with it." Said Eddvanced as Yang stepped forward.

"As much fun as it sounds to stick it to that creep in the first place. We still need to find my sister, she was kidnapped and we need to find her!" Said Yang.

"Of course, she's on the ninetieth floor of the tower. And from the information I gathered, ready for dissection." Said Eddvacned as Yang grew a horrified look.

"Have they-!?"

"Nope, not yet. But soon." Said Eddvanced as Yang let out a sigh of relief and Edinator turned back to Eddvanced.

"I still don't see a reason we should let you tag along." Said Edinator.

"I have also seen that they have kidnapped people on the lower levels. Experimenting on them and trying to turn them into weapons." Said Eddvanced as the group looked at each other yet again with questioning looks.

"If you don't trust me, that's fine. I can care less, I will take down Evil Tim with or without your help. But I suggest you give me an answer very soon." Said Eddvanced in an emotionless tone as he crossed his arms and his normal face, shapeshifted back onto his metallic helmet. The group continued to give each other questioning looks, even Double D. Until Edinator turned back to Edinator.

"Okay, let's just finish this mission." Said Edinator as everyone turned to him, with Double D turning to him in shock.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" The two robot men turned to face Double D again. "This decision is just asinine! He is a threat to all of us! Not just Evil Tim! And I suspect the second he will get close to Evil Tim's portal machine he will use it for his own nefarious purposes!" Edinator glanced back at Eddvanced, then turned back to the rest of the group.

"That's why we'll be splitting up into groups." Edinator turned to Tiburon and Samedi. "You two will go down to the lower level's and rescue any trapped innocent people before we blow this place to kingdom come."

"I believe we can do that." Said Samedi and Tiburon nodded in agreement as Edinator turned to Double D and Yang.

"Yang, Double D, you two will go to the 90th floor to save Ruby."

"Sounds like a job for me!" Said Yang as she slammed her fists together as Double D gave a suspicious look.

"What about him?" Asked Double D pointing at Eddvanced.

"You didn't let me finish. Me, Eddvanced, Ed, and Eddy will be heading to the Ion core on the top floor itself. And alert you when to leave the building twenty minutes before it's set to blow." Said Edinator as he turned back to Eddvanced. "And I'll make sure to keep an eye on the D-1000."

"Wait, we don't know the layout of the building. How will we-"

"I just messaged you a map of the tower and where you need to go." Said Eddvanced as Yang, Samedi, Double D, and Tiburon pulled out their phones and looked at them. To see that indeed, Eddvanced sent them the maps. But before anyone could say anything else, Double D held up his finger as he said.

"Wait, I believe I may have a more officiant way of tracking Ruby." Said Double D as he out held his wrist computer. "Penny, activate Rose."

"On it."

"What's Rose?" Eddy asked.

"A new battle suit I was making alongside an upgraded version of the Peace suit I left with Blake. I figured that Ruby would try going after Cinder eventually so Penny and I created a battle suit in case she needed help. It's kind of based off of what Ruby told me about her mother." Double D answered.

"Summer?" Yang asked.

Double D nodded. "It's not exactly Ruby's preferred color but it's abilities are meant to mimic her Semblance and what little I know of her mother's skills."

And out of nowhere, a missile crashed through the wall and landed in front of the group as the six foot tall object was stuck in the ground. But then opened up to reveal a new sleek suit.

"Wow." Ed, Eddy, and Yang marveled.

"My friends, meet battle suit Rose Quartz." Double D announced, showing a battle suit that was tall, colored white with pink streaks while carrying a large beautifully crafted sword in its right hand and activated an energy shield from its left arm.

"You're right, Double D. It's not exactly Ruby's color." Yang said, looking over the suit. "The white, I guess comes from Summer's cloak but why the pink?"

"Well Yang, despite the difference in coloring Rose Quartz in the right hands can enhance the Semblance of anyone wearing it but it was mainly intended for the kind of Semblance that matches Ruby and Summer's, hence the Rose theme. The sword matches the one I made for my Samurai Jack model in cutting power but also modified with the same kind of energy used in the Ed-Sword while the shield can block a full frontal attack from something of Evil Tim's caliber." Double D explained.

"When you say enhances Ruby's Semblance, what do you mean?" Eddy asked.

"It could make her fast enough to go toe to toe with even Blake in the Peace suit or against foes like Adam Taurus and Cinder Fall in the likely event we encounter them again." Double D answered, tapping his wrist device. "Penny, I am giving you control of Rose Quartz. It's scanners already have Ruby's Aura signature on file. Given what we'll be up against I am leaving you to track and find Ruby quickly when the fighting starts."

"Right, Double D." Penny took control of the Rose Quartz suit. She tested the suit's mobility, controlling the hands and flexed the fingers. "I will be assisting Double D AND yang in finding Ruby... Wow, this is so different. I have been without a body ever since the Tournament."

"Penny..." Yang walked up and hugged the suit. "I know Ruby will be happy to see you again, no matter what body you are in."

Penny hugged Yang back. "...Thank you, Yang."

"I like standing around as much as the next guy, but I say that we should hit the road before more of Evil Tim's freaks show up." Said Eddy as everyone nodded in agreement as they shared a determined and understanding look. But as they were walking, Ed and Yang were waving goodbye to each other.

"Good luck, Yang. And be careful!" Said Ed.

"You too big guy. But if you get into trouble, I'll be there to save your butt!" Said Yang as they both turned back to their assigned groups and kept walking.

"Heh, I see Ed really caught a nice one." Said Edinator looking back for a moment as Eddy walked up beside him and said.

"I know right? It surprised me too!" Said Eddy. "And if you think that's crazy, Double D's crushing on a girl with cat ears."

"Wow... Did he bring his fursuit with him when he came to this world?" Asked Edinator as the two started to laugh like crazy.

* * *

 **Fortress of Darkness:** _Unidentified Laboratory_

In an almost vacant laboratory in the Fortress of Darkness, a large chunk of Dust that resembled the appearance of white and red barite crystal cluster was sitting on top of some sort of machine. As the machine's interior gears and mechanics were moving around and processing the Dust into another form. At the bottom of the machine a clear container is attached to it as there was only 1/5th of the containers maximum capacity was full of a bright red liquid. As a single red drop of red fell into the container.

Tassin looked through the clear container with an impatient look as he saw another red drop fall into the liquid.

"GRRRR! MOVE IT!" Growled Tassin as only another drop fell into the liquid.

"How is it even possible that Dust that gives you the power to move at light speed takes even longer to liquefy then regular Dust!?" Yelled Tassin as another drop fell into the red liquid. Tassin just growled as he stood back up as he looked away and waited. After a few more seconds...

 ** _(Beep!) (Beep!) (Beep!) (Beep!) (Beep!) ..._** ** _(Beep!) (Beep!) (Beep!) (Beep!) (Beep!)_**

Tassin looked back at the clear container as the liquidation was finally complete. He disconnected the container from the machine as he held it up to his face, only to see a small amount of the bright red liquid there.

"A complete chunk of acceleration Dust, and THIS is all I get!" Yelled Tassin looking back at the liquefied Dust as he growled at it some more. "There's only enough here for two douses! Maybe three if I'm lucky!"

But as Tassin was yelling to himself again, the communicator in his ear went off. Tassin pressed the button on it a she responded. "What is it?"

"We have intruders stalking around the tower, they're somehow sending out signals that are disrupting our security surveillance. Even our supernatural side of surveillance, something is disrupting that too. Evil Tim is ordering all abled body men and women to hunt them down, and don't hesitate to kill." Said the Trooper from Tassin's earpiece.

"...*Sigh* I'll be right there." Said Tassin as he disconnected the communication looking back at his acceleration Dust.

"Hmm... Perhaps it might be best if I just store it away for later use. In a safe place." Said Tassin as he emptied the liquid into three smaller clear containers. Putting one away in a safe place in the lab while putting the second and third ones in his jacket, in case. "Even though my deuces in Dust enhancing speed is very limited... I'm sure when the moments comes, I can use it to get the edge I need..."

* * *

 **Fortress of Darkness:** _Dark Halls..._

"Dun, dun... Dun, dun... Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN! DUUUUUUUNNNNN!" Sung Baron as he was walking besides Tiburon.

"Baron, I swear if you don't shut your mouth, I will do it FOR YOU!" Growled Tiburon.

"How was that one, Tiburon?" Asked Baron.

"Horrible, and it wasn't funny the first five times you did it." Growled Tiburon yet again as the two continued to walk down the halls.

"You sure you know where we're supposed to be going?" Asked Tiburon.

"Positive, see look-" Said Baron as he pulled out his Scroll with the map of the tower on it. "All we have to do it go down this hallway, take the elevator, make a left and-..." Baron stopped as he stared at the Scroll in silence as Tiburon gave his friend a confused look.

"Baron, what is it?" Asked Tiburon in confusion as Baron saw the reflection in the Scrolls screen, seeing a woman crouching on the metal beams above the two looking at him. The woman quickly threw something at Baron as the Huntsman turned around and tossed his Scroll at the object the woman threw to stop it. The Scroll then collided with a kunai that pierced the Scroll and made it fall to the ground. As Baron and Tiburon looked back up at the woman, they as that she was speeding at Baron with her crimson sword. Baron quickly held up his cane and pulled the blade from it half out as he blocked the woman's blow.

As Baron and the woman had their blades locked as they struggled against each others forces. But that's when Baron got a better look at the woman, she was wearing a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern, and a full-face mask that resembles the face of a Creature of Grimm. But the woman then kicked Baron back disconnecting their locked swords as the woman started to attack Baron again, but Baron went to a nearly full out defensive mode as he kept his blade half way out of his seethe as he started blocking all of the womans sword strikes. But that didn't stop Baron from fighting back as he hit the woman in the stomach, knee, and masked face with the end of his cane. But before the woman could strike again, her hand that held onto her blade was grabbed by a hand with spiked knuckles on it.

"That's enough of that." But the woman just grabbed Tiburon's wrist and tossed him over her shoulder as he tumbled on the ground, before he regained his balanced and stood back up with his fists out as Baron stood beside him with his own blade drawn.

"And who are you supposed to be dear? Another one of Evil Tim's minions?" Asked Baron as the woman didn't answer, but before Baron could charge in again, Tiburon placed his hand on Barons chest as he sniffed the air.

"*Sniff* *Sniff*... *Sniff* *Sniff*... Raven Branwen." Said Tiburon as he lowered his fists along with Baron and Raven who lowered their fists as well.

"Wha-? Raven? That super moody girl from back in the day? The one who went crazy and joined a cult?" Asked Baron as Raven glared at Baron under her mask.

"It's not a cult you idiot, It's a clan, one that I lead..." Said Raven as she pulled her mask off to reveal a face that appeared very similar to Yang.

"Wait, why did you attack us?" Asked Samedi.

"Because I thought you two might have been working for Evil Tim." Responded Raven.

"Then why aren't you with your clan? Robbing another helpless village?" Asked Tiburon.

"That's how the world works, the strong survive, and the weak die... And why exactly should I take this from a fool who was just as pathetic at fighting as trying to impress a girl?" Asked Raven angering Tiburon.

"A lot has changed since then, dead-beat... How's that little girl you never see? Scared for life because of you leaving and dedicating her life to finding you? Or having her arm cut off, and not even have the human decency to visit her and explain why you left once?... Your less then nothing to me..." Said Tiburon glaring at the woman.

"Well, as hard to believe as it is, I'm not here to ask for your opinion about me... I'm here because a group of people with connections to the people who were kidnapped by Evil Tim, is offering my clan a large sum of money to save them." Said Raven as she put her sword away.

"... Do you even know that your daughter is here? Or do you even care?" Asked Tiburon.

"I saved her life, besides... She needs to learn to do things on her own, and if she can't handle her opponent... She most likely deserves to get what's going to happen to her." Said Raven.

"What kind of sick disgusting parent ARE YOU!?" Roared Tiburon as he marched forward at Raven who had her arms crossed, standing her ground as Samedi had a worried look on his face. "Is that a little 'ritual' in that little clan of yours? Have children and just leave them like that!? Maybe it WAS best that that daughter of your never had you around, to know what a pile of trash you really are!"

Tiburon was in Raven's face as he was pointing at her and yelling at her. "Hehehe... Me? At least I have a family, didn't you fail to save yours?"

Tiburon snapped as he and Raven were about to pull out their weapons and kill each other, but they were stopped as Baron jumped in between then and pushed them away from one another. "HEY! ENOUGH OF THIS! How old at you two? Ten?"

Baron pushed both of them back as both started to calm down and put away their weapons. "I can't believe I'm the mature one here." Said Samedi to himself as he walked back over to Tiburon and looked at Raven.

"Look, me and Tiburon were just heading there to free those people. And Evil Tim's Fortress is crawling with his forces, and it doesn't matter how tough any of us are, they will overwhelm us and kill us!" Yelled Baron as Raven just stared in defiance at Baron.

"I believe I can handle a few monsters." Said Raven confidently as Baron glanced back at Tiburon before turning back to Raven.

"Look, we're on very similar missions here anyway. Might as well work together." Said Baron.

"Ha! I don't think so..." Said Raven as she turned around and started to walk away. "Besides, you tow will slow me down."

"Do you even know where your going?" Asked Tiburon.

"I'll find my way." Said Raven still walking away.

"Actually, I recommend you follow us. We have a map, and we can help you find the kids before this place blows to kingdom come." Said Samedi as Raven halted in her tracks and looked over at Baron.

"What? What are you talking about?" Asked Raven.

"The bigger group we came here with? Yeah, we broke up, and now they're going to the top of the tower to blow up that Ion power core." Said Samedi. "And WE have the only map." Raven gave them both an annoyed look as she stood there for a moment, before walking towards them and stopping.

"*Sigh* Fine then, but after we save those people I'm taking all the credit so my clan will be paid fully." Said Raven as she put her mask on and marched forward down the hallway.

"God forbid you not take care of your responsibilities..." Growled Tiburon under his voice as both of them moved forward.

"Just let it go Tiburon, we'll be quick, and out of here in no time." Said Baron patting Samedi on the back.

As the three continued to walk down the dark hallway, Raven and Tiburon immediately stopped as they both held their hands out to stop Baron from walking as they looked around the dark ceiling. Baron let out a sigh as he spoke.

"Alright, you two are the super sense ninja Hunters, what is it this time?" Asked Baron.

"It... I swear I saw a-" Raven was interrupted as a figure sped out of the darkness with his bamboo staff in the air, ready to smack it down. But all three managed to jump out of the way as the figure smashed his bamboo staff against the ground. As the group jumped back, all of them pulled out their weapons and held them in front of them.

"Another friend of yours?" Asked Tiburon.

"I came alone." Replied Raven as the figure fully stepped out of the darkness, only to see a familiar figure Tiburon and Baron recognized.

"Li? Is that you?" Asked Baron confused as he saw his friend of a panda Faunus standing there, but changed, his eyes were glowing the same shade of purple as Evil Tim's dark energy.

"Evil Tim has showed me the light... All of us..." Said Li in a multi tone of voice as two more figures arrived out of the darkness. It was their other friend Albert Forneus and Mars Polemarchos arrived out of the darkness as well with the same glowing purple eyes. And even through Mars was wearing the same set of "Earth Scorcher" armor he wore during his first attack on the city of Vale, how glowing eyes could still be seen behind the helmet.

"Albert and Mars too?" Asked Tiburon.

"Evil Tim has shown us the light! And he has shown us what Remnant will truly be like under his control!" Said Albert walking forward and speaking in his multi voiced tone.

"Hey boys, don't forget me to the party." Said a very familiar voice as that person stepped out of the darkness, to reveal himself to be... And to everybody's shock...

"Roman Torchwick!?" Yelled Samedi as Roman Torchwick himself stepped out of the darkness.

"We have a winner ladies and gentlemen! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!" Mocked Roman as he stood next to the other three mind controlled slaves. But Roman appeared different, much different. He had millions of tiny cracks running all over his body, from his suit to his skin, along with his eyes glowing a firey yellow. The cracks covering him were all burning the same color along with his deathly pale skin.

"I heard of you, the infamous Roman Torchwick. The last I heard of you was when you became Grimm food." Said Raven.

"Of course! But, thankfully with the intervention of my lord and master Evil Tim. He brought be back! With a few new upgrades if I might add..." Said Roman as he pulled out a cigar putting it in his mouth, and lighting the end of it with his thumb that burst into flames. After lighting his cigar, he inhaled the chemicals and puffed out a cloud of smoke. Before discarding the cigar on the ground and stepping on it.

The group of three glanced at each other before looking back at their new opponents. "... I'll fight Li." Said Samedi as he marched forward to face off against his panda friend.

"I'll fight Torchwick and the man in the metal suit..." Said Raven as she walked in front of Roman and Mars.

"I guess that leaves Albert to me..." Said Tiburon as he walked forward to face off against Albert.

"Li! Your being mind controlled! You need to fight it!" Yelled Baron.

"Hahahaha! I am under no ones control! I am dedicated to my one true master! And his will is for me to carry out your demise!" Yelled Li pointing at Samedi.

"I guess I'll just have to beat some sense into you then." Said Samedi as the two collided, with Samedi's cane and Li's bamboo staff locked. Before the two broke off and started attacking and dodging from and at each other, as the two were continuing fighting back and forth with Samedi getting in a few good strikes as Li got a few good hits in as well. But Li then kicked Baron away Baron regained his footing as Li put away his Bamboo staff, and charged up his hands in a yellow Aura and formed them into fists as he charged at Samedi again. Samedi knew what attacks his friend was going to use next as Samedi dodged each one of his friends Aura enhanced punch attacks. Baron kept dodging as Li just started punching his fists through the ground, the walls, and much more.

But as Li was going to punch Samedi, Samedi jumped out of the way as Li's fist punched through the wall he was in front of. As a result, Li's fist was stuck in the wall as Baron took this opportunity, dashing over to Li and started striking him multiple times with the end of his cane and the blade of his cane. But that's when Li ripped his fist out of the wall and grabbed Samedi by the throat, throwing him back as Baron tumbled, but stopped as he quickly picked himself back up.

"And I thought fat guys were supposed to be jolly." Said Baron as Li charged at him yet again.

Meanwhile, Tiburon was knocked back and tumbling on the ground from a massive blow. Slowly picking himself back up again, he saw the skinny mind-controlled scientist in a lab coat, Albert walking up to him. "Ugh, I forgot what a wallop you pack, Albert."

"You are a sufficient fighter as well, Tiburon. I would strongly recommend surrendering as an ultimatum." Said Albert as Tiburon picked himself back up.

"Sorry, my free will isn't for sale." Said Tiburon.

"As you wish." Said Albert as he vomited up a huge tidal wave of red burning napalm at Tiburon, but Tiburon quickly jumped out of the way as the burning napalm burned straight through the floor, making a giant hole.

"Forgot about his semblance..." Said Tiburon as he looked over, with Forneus covered in a red Aura, sliced him across the chest with his red energy blades that were sticking out of his robotic fists, quickly then kicking Tiburon against a wall. Tiburon picked himself back up as he looked over at Albert.

"Alright, if that's how you wanna play it." Said Tiburon as he clenched his hands into fists and charged at Forneus with his spiked knuckles.

All the while, Raven was blocking Roman's attack via his cane as she kicked him back. But the Revenant Roman quickly recovered as he got back up and shot his cane at Raven several times, only for Raven to block and deflect each one of them dashing forward towards him. And without Roman Torchwick even knowing it, his arm went flying as Raven stood several feet away from him with her blade out. Roman was in shock as he turned around to face Raven as he grabbed at the stub at his arm and started panicking.

"W-Wha-... What?! My arm! You cut off my arm! You witch! Oh no! My arm! My beautiful arm! That was my writing hand!" Yelled Roman as he fell on his knees and started crying out once more in an over-exaggerated way. "No! I can't be beaten! Not like this! How can I ever-... Pfff! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm- I'm sorry, I just can't hold it in!"

Raven looked at Roman confused as he simply stood back up smiling, as the severed stub in his arm emitted smoke as it formed together into a new arm as he moved it around, the wrist, the fingers and everything.

"Perks of being a Revenant." Said Roman still smiling as Raven got back in her defensive stand, but from her side view of her vision she saw one person dashing straight at her. She quickly tuned at Mars rocket at her, grabbing her by the throat and pinning her against the wall. And repeatedly punching her over and over with his super strength, her Aura shields were at their limit. But before Mars could lay down another hit, Raven managed to slice at the ex-soldier with her blade making him stumble back. But that didn't stop Mars as he put his fists up with machine guns popping out from his wrists as he started shooting at Raven, but Raven was quick and agile enough that she dodged almost all the bullets as she ran up to the man and jumped over his head making several flips as she landed behind him.

And as quick as a lizard Raven slashed at the back of Mars' knees then slashed Mars twice across his back as Raven quickly jumped out of the way when Mars turned around and shot a red concussive beam from his visor where Raven previously was. But Raven wasn't finished as he tossed six kunai at him. But Mars merely smacked them out of the way, rocketing over to her as she quickly jumped out of the way yet again as Mars' fist punched through a metal wall. Raven went on one knee crouching as she had her crimson blade up. Mars merely tore his hand out of the black metal wall as he tore the metal wall out of place and tossed it at Raven, who cut the piece of metal in half.

 _ **(FLOOOOSH!)**_

 _ **(SWISH!)**_

But Mars just rocketed forward again at the speed of sound and brought his fist down where Raven previously was, but she jumped away again as Mars implanted his fist into the floor as Raven got behind Mars again as she pulled her blade back. But as she swung it at Mars, Mars quickly turned back around and grabbed it with his armored hand out of mid-air. As he was holding the blade back with his armored hand, sparks started to fly as Mars punched Raven back. Raven quickly picked herself back up as her mask had several cracks running through it. Ripping the mask off as the mind-controlled punisher and undead over-confident criminal walked over to the woman, Raven raised her blade up once again as she readied herself.

Back with Baron and Li, Li was using his staff and his superior staffmanship and martial arts skills to block hits from Samedi and deliver them back just as mean. But Baron was no slouch in this department as he was successfully blocking the majority of Li's attacks with his cane as he was hitting back. The two were almost a complete match as the monk battled the trickster on an even playing field. But that's when Samedi looked back up and saw the end of Li's staff hitting him in the chin as Li then kicked Samedi in the stomach making him skid back a few feet. Samedi was clutching his stomach as he stood back up straight and stared back at Li as he started to walk closer while smiling.

"Seems like you forgot the martial arts training I taught you about..." Said Li as he moved closer.

"Oh, I didn't forget. In fact, I'll use one of those moves right now." Said Samedi in a low voice as he charged back at Li. Rushing in as Samedi used his cane to block three more blows from Li's Bo Staff as he quickly ducked under one blow, and jumped over the other one that was meant to trip him. As Samedi finally sees an opening as he kicked Li in the chest, distracting him enough for Semadi to use his cane to smack the staff out of Li's hands as he manage to striked Li multiple times across the face with powerful hits as he then knees him in the stomach, head-butts him and grabs his arm as he threw him over his shoulder as Li tumbled when he hit the ground. As he stopped, he was lying on his back facing face up, and knocked out.

"Uhh... Sorry about that buddy, hope it didn't leave bruises that were too bad." Said Samedi as he stood back up straight. "Say, I wonder how Tiburon and Raven are doing. He Tibu-"

But Samedi didn't finish as Albert was tossed beside Baron, as he lied on the floor knocked out. Samedi looked back up as he saw Tiburon walking over to him. "Happy your okay, fish."

"Shut up." Responded Tiburon.

"Alright, now what about-" But Yet again Baron wasn't able to finish as he and Tiburon both looked over to see Mars walking over to them. Baron and Tiburon both pulled out their weapons yet again. But Mars just stood there in silence for another moment before he fell forward on his face with cut marks all over his armored back, completely being knocked out.

"Alright then..." Said Samedi as he and Tiburon put their weapons away, looking over at Raven who had Roman on the ground with her sword to his throat.

"Hahaha! Oh my dear... You are just adorable." Said Roman as his entire body transformed into ash as to Raven's surprise, the ashes travelled behind the woman and reformed back into Roman's original form, as he quickly grabbed the back of Raven's hair and tossed her away as he smiled and walked up to Raven yet again as Roman walked over to her confidently.

"Do you REALLY think you can kill me?! I'm indestructi- AH!" Yelled Roman in pain grabbing his head right before he was knocked out and fell to the floor unconscious. Raven looked back up as she saw Tiburon standing there with his fist in the air, making it clear that he knocked out the Revenant Roman.

"No, but I can still knock you out." Said Tiburon as he stepped over Roman's body and walked over to Raven who picked herself back up and dusted herself off.

"You okay?" Asked Tiburon.

"You think I'm too weak to defend myself? I could've beaten him myself!" Growled Raven.

"Your welcome." Said Tiburon sarcastically.

"Hey lovebirds! Over here, their waking up, and I think their snapped out of whatever mind-control they were under." Said Baron crouching over the waking bodies as Raven and Tibruon walked over to him.

"Ugh, my head... Wait, where am I?" Asked Li getting back up along with Mars and Albert who were rubbing their heads.

"What the-... I remember we were ambushed and... Everything just went blank after that." Said Albert as Samedi smiled at them.

"Glad you guys were snapped out of it." Said Baron.

"What? Baron? Is that you? Where are we?" Asked Li as he, Albert, and Mars started picking themselves up.

"Your in Evil Tim's Fortress of Darkness, you were under some type of mind control and you guys attacked us." Said Tiburon as Mars looked at everyone as he rubbed his head.

"Ugh... I feel like I just went through a blender..." Said Mars.

"Let me guess, you were taken too?" Asked Albert.

"Yeah, I actually tried to take down Evil Tim's Fortress by trying to lay down some explosives around the tower, but... I was caught." Said Mars.

"Classic crazed loner vigilante..." Said Baron as Mars shot a glare at him through his masked helmet. "Funny thing is, we were actually about to do the same thing. Well, we're actually gonna rescue some people who are being experimented on by Evil Tim, but a few members from out group is gonna blow this place sky high."

"Really now? And... Who's the scary masked woman behind you?" Asked Albert as Raven walked forward and looked at all the previously mind-controlled men.

"Uhh... She's Raven Branwen, and she's graciously decided to give her own time to help us free those poor people." Said Samedi as Raven from behind her mask glared at Samedi. As she then looked back at the three men.

"It was actually an ultimatum, but I am not here to make friends. I'm only here for my own business." Said Raven as she turned around and started to slowly walk away. "Start moving..."

The five just stared at her slowly walking away as Tiburon and Baron turned back to the three. "Yes, anyway... We're going to save some people who are being held against their will by Evil Tim. You guys can really help us stick it to him." Said Baron as Li and Albert nodded in agreement. All the while Mars stood there with his arms crossed, being silent as the reunited Team of BATL turned to him.

"... Fine, but only because it seems you know the way. And when we're done here, I'll come back and butcher Evil Tim and his lackeys for their crimes!" Growled Mars clenching his fist.

"Oaky then... Good." Said Li as Raven walked back over to the group as she yelled.

"Move it! I cannot fail my mission due to Hunters who are as slow as they are incompetent!" Yelled Raven, but before Tiburon could reply back with a witty retort of his own. Troopers and Corpses ended up lining up in a firing squad as they aimed their weapons at the six Hunters and started firing away.

"FIRE! OPEN UP!" Yelled one of the Troopers gesturing his hand as the squad started to open fire. But that's when Raven, Mars, and Li jumped on one side of the hall ducking for cover behind a structure while Baron, Tiburon, and Albert did the same thing on the other side of the hall. As the Troops and Corpses were firing at them, Li yelled out.

"Does anyone have any enlightening plans?"

"The second they stop firing we-" But Mars was cut off by Raven.

"For the love of- HERE!" Yelled Raven as she grabbed Mars' arm and used the plasma blaster on it to blast through an air duct that was next to Baron, Tiburon, and Albert. Before they could react, Raven hopped across and dodged the incoming fire in the middle of the hall as she made it to the opposite wall as she crouched down and started to get into the open vent.

"If you want to live! Move it!" Yelled Raven as she made her way into the air ducts as the guys stared for a quick moment, before snapping out of it.

"You heard the lady! MOVE IT!" Yelled Mars as he and Li made it to the opposite wall as they both made their way through the open air duct.

"Wait, SHE was the girl you liked back in the Vytal festival? Raven Branwen? Wow, I can see why you liked her now." Said Forneus.

"Shut up and get into the vent!" Yelled Tiburon as Forneus crawled through the vent himself as Samedi was using his cane's gun mode to create some cover from the gunfire.

"Tiburon! What are you doing! Get in the vent!" Yelled Baron.

"Are you kidding me? That vent is probably full of diseases and bacteria! I'm not going in there!" Yelled Tiburon as Baron sighed and rolled his eyes as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of jerky.

"Hey boy! I got some seal jerky! You want the seal jerky? You want the seal jerky?" Asked Baron waving the seal jerky in front of Tiburon like a dog with a treat.

"Oh, come the hell on!" Yelled Tiburon as Baron was still waving the jerky in front of his friends face.

"You want the seal jerky boy?! Go get it! Go get it! Go get the jerky boy!" Tempted Baron as he dangled the jerky in front of the open vent.

"I'm not a dog you ass! You really think your going to trick my by tempting me with-"

"Go get it boy!" Yelled Baron as he tossed the jerky down the open vent as without even finishing his sentence, Tiburon jumped in the vent after the jerky. Baron smirked as he shot at the firing squad a few more times before jumping into the vent himself.

As Baron slid down the vent he eventually landed on a pile of scrap metal and garbage. As he got up and looked around he could see that he and everyone else fell into a trash compactor with a locked metal door obscuring the way to freedom.

"Wow! A garbage shoot is a really AWESOME idea! I mean, why didn't I think of that? I mean, WOW! What an incredible sent you've discovered! And since my senses are heightened it several dozen times worse for me." Said Tiburon sarcastically to Raven as said woman glared at him.

"*Sigh*... Okay, if were done playing the blame game." Said Baron picking his hat back up and putting it back on. "We should find a way out of here."

"Okay, I'll just blast the door open." Said Mars as he aimed his blaster cannon on the underside of his wrist at the metal door. "Stand back!"

"... Wait! Don't-!" But Albert was too late.

 ** _(PEW!)_**

But that's when the blast shot ricochet off the door and bounced around on the walls as the six Hunters crouched down trying to avoid the blast, as it finally lost power and burnt out.

"It's a confined area with magnetically sealed walls!" Yelled Albert.

"Will you stop that before we're all killed!?" Yelled Raven at Mars.

"Oh... Of course your worship! Look! I already had everything under control until you-"

"Can both of you please stop!" Yelled Li as they both quieted down. "It will not take them long to figure out what happened to us."

"Well... Let's look on the bright side. It could be worse." Said Baron as they all heard a low growling noise come from the dirty water they were all standing in.

"It's worse..." Said Tiburon.

"There's something alive in here..." Said Raven.

"It's just your imagination." Said Mars.

"Wait! Did you see that!?" Yelled Tiburon as he pointed in the murky water where a tentacle moved.

"What? I don't see anything!" Yelled Mars.

"Well... While all of you try to figure this out, I will try to hack the control panel besides the door to try and get out of here." Said Forneus as he walked over to said control panel as he pulled out a wire from his Scroll and connected it into the control panel as he started to go to work. All the while, the rest of the group were frozen as they tried to look through the dirty water for the creature.

"Something just moved past my leg!" Yelled Baron.

"Your overreacting, I'm sure its nothing." Just as Mars finished that sentence, a tentacle out of the water grabbed Baron by the ankle and dragged him under the water.

"Baron!" Yelled Li and Tiburon as they both jumped in to help him. Li and Tiburon both struggled with the tentacle that was trying to drag Baron under, but it was stronger then either of them expected as it started drowning Samedi. But, that's when Raven sped over to them with her sword out as she yelled.

"Stand back!" As Li and Tiburon hopped out of the way as Raven brought her sword down, slicing the tentacle in two as the creature growled in pain and crawled back into the murky depths. Li and Tiburon then helped Baron back up as he was gagging for air, as his friends helped him back on his feet he get out a few deep breaths before turning to Raven.

"Thanks." Said Samedi.

"Don't mention it." Said Raven placing the sword back in it's holster.

"Don't worry everybody, all I have to do is activate the opening mechanisms for the door here and..." Said Albert as he pressed on his Scroll as large mechanisms could be heard from the walls as everyone looked at the walls with cautious expressions.

"Umm... Is that supposed to happen?" Asked Baron as the room started to slowly appear smaller and smaller.

"Is it me, or does the room seem to be getting smaller?" Asked Tiburon as Li got a look of realization on his face.

"The walls are closing!" Yelled Li as he ran to the walls and tried to push against it's force.

"WHAT!?" Yelled Everybody as Mars joined Li at the same wall, trying to help him push it back as Raven, Tiburon, and Baron tried to push the other wall back.

"Opps... I think I might have accidentally activated the trash compactor." Said Albert as he tried to fix the mistake he made on his Scroll.

"Ya think!? Fix it!" Yelled Baron.

"Trying!" Replied Albert as the walls started to move in closer and closer to one another. The Hunters did their very best to reverse to at least stop the movement of the walls but to no use. Mars grabbed a large pipe from the pile of trash they were standing on as he tried to use it to stop the trash compactor, only for the pipe to be bent out of shape as well. As the walls grew in more and more, the walls were only a few more feet apart.

"Any time, Albert!" Yelled Li.

"Almost there!" Yelled back Albert as he was still tapping away at his Scroll. But as the walls were only a few feet apart as the Hunters were about to be crushed...

"Eureka!" Yelled Albert as the doors finally stopped, and then reversed as Li, Baron, and Albert cheered while Tiburon, Raven, and Mars still remained stoic.

"Thank heavens, we're saved." Said Li.

"Alright now, can you manage to open the door now and not do something drastically wrong again like release the alligators?" Asked Baron as the door slid open.

"Good, now we can get out of here." Said Raven as Albert looks back in the trash pile as he picked up a pizza box with half a pizza still in it.

"Look at this! Who just throws out half a pizza?" Asked Albert.

"And look at this couch! Somebody threw out a WHOLE couch, and it's in great shape!" Said Baron as he and Tiburon stood in front of a dirty looking couch sitting in front of them.

"Yeah, put a little febreze on it, scrub it out a little and it'll look great in your apartment." Said Tiburon.

"You know what... I know we have a dangerous mission and everything but... I'm taking this, I'm taking this couch." Said Samedi as Samedi managed to get it half way out the door as Tiburon was on the other side.

"Okay, you ready?" Asked Samedi grabbing the couch.

"Yeah."

"You ready?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Okay? Lift it!" Said Samedi as both men lifted the couch as they tried to get it through the door. But had difficulties.

"Wait! Wait! Wait- Okay, easy! Easy, easy-" Said Baron.

"Alright!" Replied Tiburon.

"No, no, no, no! Stop, stop, stop!"

"Turn it like this?"

"No, no, no! The other way!"

"Okay! I'm trying!"

"No! Not your left, MY left!"

"Okay!"

"No, no, no, your doing it wrong!"

"What do you want me to do?!" Yelled Tiburon looking over the couch as he looked at Baron holding the other end of the couch.

"Okay! You see me-?"

"Yeah-"

"You see how I'm twisting it like this?"

"Yeah-"

"Okay, twist it like this, but... From your angle!" Yelled Baron.

"Okay."

"Okay, try to move it again in three, two, one!" Yelled Baron as the two tried to move it through the door, but just couldn't fit through.

"Okay just- No, no, no, no, no! Okay, you know what? Just put it down! Put it down!"

"Alright, alright."

"Put it down..."

"Alright..." Said Tiburon as both men put the couch back down as Samedi started rubbing the back of his head thinking.

"Okay... We need to find another way here..." Said Samedi.

"For the love of OUM! There are guards all over the place! We don't have time for this idiocy!" Yelled Raven.

"Okay, you know what? Alright, alright, I think I have an idea here. We're gonna take the cushions off, unscrew the legs, take the mattress out, and this entire thing is going to be a lot more simpler. It's easier then we're making it." Said Baron.

* * *

 **Fortress of Darkness:** _The Lab..._

Ruby was screaming in fear with tears on her eyes and trying to free herself, but it was no use since she was still stuck. Daniel was looking at her with a annoyed glare and then suddenly he stopped the machine and then walked to her. Daniel then holds Ruby's chin with his hand started to speak.

"Now for the last time!" Said Daniel as he started to move his face closer to Ruby and looked at her in her eyes. "What do you know about the silver eyes... and this time, you better tell me what I want to hear..."

Ruby just glared at him with pure hatred, as the Huntress then spit on his face. Daniel slowly wiped the spit away as he looked at his hand silently. As he then slapped her across the face, causing a drop of blood to leak from her mouth. Ruby tried to fight back the tears that were trying to leave her tear ducts.

"I've been too soft to on you, annoying brat..." Daniel then took out a large butchers knife from his fur coat and then looked at her darkly. "...So maybe this will make you learn what happens when you don't give people what they WANT!" Daniel slowly brought the knife closer and closer to Ruby's face with a dark smile, while Ruby looked away with eyes closed ready for the pain. But suddenly the door to the room they were in slid open and it caught the attention of both Ruby and Daniel. Daniel looked over only to see Doctor Oceanica carrying a silver brief case and Evil Tim walking into the room.

 _"Daniel, have you extracted the information I require?"_ Asked Evil Tim as Daniel turned to him. "No... Master, she has been resisting all my fear based interrogation techniques. I was just about to-"

 _"Your time is up! Besides... The good doctor here is going to have a thorough examination of our guest Ruby Rose's special gift. We have infiltrators roaming the halls of the towers undetected, we have one group that's several floors away from this floor at the moment. Hunt them down, and exterminate them."_ Said Evil Tim as Daniels dark smile returned to him, turning back to Ruby as he said.

"Don't worry dear... If you survive the examination the doctor will give you, I assure you that we will have many more sessions in the future." Daniel then threw his butchers knife at the medical table nearby implanting the tip in it as he walked out of the doorway, passing Evil Tim and Oceanica.

"I expect our friend has made your experience here a nice one, right Miss Rose?" Asked Oceanica as he placed his brief case beside Ruby as he opened it up. Ruby did her very best to fight beck her tears as anger overtook her fear.

"I barely know anything about those 'silver eyes' you told me about! I only know the very basics of it! And even if I did what makes you think I will tell you MONSTERS anything about it!?" Asked Ruby.

"Don't worry little girl, I'm just going to perform a few retinal scans of your eyes first. Before we get serious..." Said Oceanica as he pulled a machine from above Ruby, it appeared like a dentist office x-ray machine.

"Enough prattling! Oceanica! Perform the examination... At once!" Yelled Evil Tim as Oceanica smiled, putting his hands on the device in front of Ruby's face as he presses a few buttons on it as two paper thin drills arrive from the machine as two thin robotic arms slowly guide them towards Ruby's eyes. As the drills move closer and closer, Ruby struggles her very best against her restraints, but to no use as the drills move closer and closer to Ruby's eyes as she struggled her very best. But as the drills were only a half inch away from her eyes, they stop in their tracks as Ruby looked at the machine confused. The two drills then retracted back into the machine as she looked at Oceanica with a confused expression.

"Haha! Made you squirm!" Laughed Oceanica as he pushed another button on the machine hovering over Ruby. The machine then let out a red light that started moving up, down, left, and right of Ruby's eyes as the light scanned the Huntress' eyes. Evil Tim and Oceanica's attention were then shifted to a large computer screen nearby. As it showed a full diagram of Ruby's eyes. They appeared to be completely normal and like any other pair of human eyes, which annoyed Evil Tim.

"How is that possible? I witnessed first hand the capabilities of that power, it froze the Grimm and even hurt me..." Said Evil Tim looking at the conclusions the computer gave as Oceanica was stroking his chin.

"Hmm, perhaps it has to do with the girls Aura? or perhaps extreme stress or emotions can somehow trigger it?" Suggested Oceanica.

"Perhaps. But, I still want a 100% and complete diagnostic of the girls eyes." Said Evil Tim as Oceanica nodded and walked over to a drawer nearby, opening it as he pulled out a silver looking device as he attached it to his arm. Ruby gave a scared and confused look as Ruby looked over at the mad doctor.

"Be swift doctor, there are other matters I must attend to at the moment. If the girl shows ANY sign of trying to escape again, eliminate her." Said Evil Tim as Oceanica nodded while Evil Tim left through the automatic door. Oceanica turned back to the girl as Ruby stared at him scared and asked.

"What is that supposed to be? What are you planning on doing to me?" Asked Ruby scared as the doctor in response pressed a button on the advanced looking watch he had on as he just phased his right arm, through his left arm. Like he was a ghost.

"Nifty, isn't it? Just another little present from Evil Tim's green skinned friends from his universe. They gave us some extremely advanced pieces of technology. Including plasma rifles, plasma cannons, anti-gravity guns, black hole grenades, sonic cannons, magnetic gauntlets, kinetic gauntlets, and many more goodies... But this little baby right here is one of my favorites! It's a portable matter shifter, able to walk through solid objects with no problem-" Said Oceanica as he stomped on the floor three times.

"-AND proper grounding control, so you won't phase through the floor." Said Oceanica as Ruby stared at Oceanica cautiously, as she subtly manage to slowly pull one of her hands out of the restraints.

"W-What are you planning on doing with that?" Asked Ruby scared.

"Your about to find out missy..." Said Oceanica as he reached forward at her face, but as Oceanica's hand was about an inch away from Ruby's face. But before he could touch her...

"WAIT!" Yelled Ruby as Oceanica stopped and pulled his hand away.

"What?"

"... Do you wanna see something cool?" Asked Ruby as Oceanica stared at the girl for a moment.

"... You know the funny this is, I know that your playing me. But your totally right." Said Oceanica as she seemed to totally jump right out of the table she was strapped too as Oceanica stared at the girl in total shock and dumbfoundidness.

"What the-!? You were completely restrained! How did you-!?" But Ruby just turned back around to Oceanica with a smile as she held her wrist up, to show the matter shifter that Oceanica had on was now on Ruby's wrist. Oceanica looked at his wrist and to his surprise and terror, he saw that it was missing, Oceanica looked back at the girl with surprise.

"How did you even-!?"

"A little trick I learned from Eddy, befriending a con artist has it's perks you know!" Said Ruby smiling as Oceanica grew an expression of anger as he dashed over to Ruby and grabbed her wrists as they both struggled, moving across the lab as Ruby and Oceanica were fighting over the matter shifter. They started spinning around and moving back and forth as Oceanica started getting the upper hand as he started pushing Ruby back into a wall of the lab. But as they made it to the wall, Ruby still had the matter shifter on as they both phased through the wall and Ruby fell on the other side. Ruby was on the ground as she rubbed her head and picked herself back up. She saw that Oceanica didn't hold onto the phase shifter for long enough as Ruby, as Ruby witness the humorous sight of Oceanica being half way stuck though the wall.

"WELL! Aren't you the clever one!?" Asked Oceanica as he struggled to escape from his imprisonment. "GRRRR! URRRRRRRRRRR! GAAAAAAAAAAAAA! RRRRRRRRRRRRRR! AAAAAAAAHHHH! Rrrrrr..."

"This tower has a five mile range of guards and security detectors. Not to mention the tower itself is SWARMED with Troopers and Evil Tim's forces! Do you really think you can escape!?" Asked Oceanica as Ruby picked herself back up.

"Of course I can! But... I have a feeling I know who the 'intruders' are! And if their planning on taking down that monster! I'm gonna help them!" Yelled Ruby as she ran down the hallway, leaving Oceanica stuck in the wall.

"... RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Roared Oceanica as he once again struggled.

* * *

 **Tower of Darkness:** _The Upper Level Hallways..._

Eddy, Ed, Edinator, and Eddvanced were walking down the baron and dull hallways of the tower, but as they headed to a corner, they all stopped as they peaked past it to see a Elite Trooper standing there with his red stripes on his armor to confirm his rank. The four of them looked at each other.

"How are we gonna get past the guard?" Asked Ed.

"Your the shapeshifter, can't you just transform into a guard and get past him?" Asked Edinator.

"I didn't acquire a sample of a guard or Trooper yet, I can't shapeshift as one of them if I don't have a sample." Said Eddvanced.

"But... Perhaps I can-" Eddvanced was interrupted.

"Don't worry guys!" Said Eddy as he quickly got in a Troopers uniform and arrived out of the corner to face the Elite Trooper standing there. The Trooper quickly flashed Eddy some type of hand gesture as Eddy hesitated for a moment, but copied the movements of the Elite.

'Oh yeah... I forgot a lot of these guys are still in a gang.' Thought Eddy as he walked up to the guard.

"I'm,...uh.." Eddy then looked at the leaf he was holding in his hand and then turned back to the Red Cap. "...Angus McIntyre, a capo of the Red Caps...And I have an urgent note from Evil Tim. It's says to release the girl, Ruby Rose that you are holding against her will immediately!" When Eddy gave the guard the leaf he was holding, the Red Cap looked at it and then turned to Eddy confused while raising his brow.

"Why is it written on a leaf When the guard said that, Eddy's eyes shot wide with surprise and uncertainty of what to do next. Then suddenly, Eddy gave the guard a strong punch that knocked him out. Eddy then took of his disguise and chuckled at the knocked out guard.

"Hehehe...perfect!" Then Eddy turned to the others and made a gesture that it's alright. As everyone came arrived from behind the corner as Eddy grabs the knocked out Elites hand and puts it on the scanner to the door, opening it up. Eddy then turned back around to the rest of the group and gave his thumbs up.

"Awesome job Eddy!" Smiled Ed as Eddvanced and Edinator facepalmed themselves as they walked through the door and down the next hallway.

As Eddy, Ed, Edinator, and Eddvanced were walking down the baron and dull hallways of the tower. But as they were walking, Eddy looked around with a confused look as he spoke up.

"Umm, guys. Isn't it a little weird how we ran into only a couple of Evil Tim's goons? And the hallway is almost totally empty?" Asked Eddy.

"I think I saw this in a movie once! A movie called 'Invaders from planet Z!' Where the brave heroes walk around the alien ship as the guards on the ship seem to disappear, when they're actually leading the heroes into a big trap where they then feast on their bones!" Said Ed.

"I now have an example! This hallway is as empty as Ed's head!" Said Eddy.

"He maybe right..." Said Eddvanced as the four were still walking down a clear hallway.

"We better keep our eyes peeled then..." Said Edinator as Eddinator led the group forward. Until he stopped dead in his tracks and looked up. Edinator, Eddy, and Ed all stop as well as they look at Eddvanced in confusion, until they look up as well... Only to see a woman hovering there over them with a purple aura.

"What the-?! Miss Goodwitch!? What happened to you?!" Asked Eddy.

"Wait a second... THAT'S your teacher?" Asked Edinator.

"Yeah..." Said Ed a bit meekly.

"Our Lord, Evil Tim has enlightened me! And the others! We know what cause to fight for now! And we know what is truly right... And that starts with detaining all of you for study and re-education. And if proven to be too stubborn... Terminated!" Said Goodwitch in a multi voice tone as she clenched her hand into a fist.

"You said she's your teacher, right? How do we get past her?" Asked Eddvanced as Goodwitch lifted her Riding crop as it glowed with her purple telekinetic power as she ripped sharp pieces of stone and steel out of the ceiling and walls around them as it twirled around in the air.

Until they halted with all the sharp ends being aimed at the group as the shrap ends were lunged forward. Eddvanced quickly raised his hand as it created a blue energy shield that blocked most of the incoming shrapnel as Eddy, Ed, and Edinator dashed forward from underneath the floating Goodwitch. As Goodwitch stopped with her attack and looked behind her, Eddvacned dropped the force field as he flew up and almost flew past Goodwitch, but Goodwitch used her telekinesis to grab Eddvanced by the ankle and throw him back to the ground. And as Ed, Eddy, and Edinator were running forward. They were all stopped as a fireball came out of nowhere and hit Ed in the chest making him fly back, with Eddy being hit with an axe and flying back very similarly to Ed. As Edinator was grabbed by the neck and lifted off the ground by a hulking figure as he was tossed back as well.

Eddvanced walked over to the three as Edinator helped himself up while Eddvanced helped up Eddy and Ed. As they all looked forward they saw a tall skinny man with green hair and thick glasses, a shorter puggy man with a large mustache and squinty eyes, and a tall muscle bound man with a tank top on and sharp teeth.

"Oobleck and Port, too!?" Asked Eddy as Goodwitch who had the same glowing set of eyes that Port and Oobleck had, where standing in front of them. But that's when Edinator and Eddy looked over at Salty Sam who looked fully healed standing there with the former teachers.

"Salty Sam!? Your still alive!?" Asked Edinator.

"Hehehe... Yeah, I've come back. Now with a vengeance..." Said Salty Sam.

"Wait... What vengeance?" Asked Eddvanced.

"Ed blew his arm off and Edinator blew him up again and now he's all pissy because of it." Said Eddy as the group of four lingered closer.

"Hehehe... And now, I wanna show you what new tricks I've learned from that..." Said Salty Sam as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a glowing red and highly explosive Dust crystal. The group watched in horror as he crushed the crystal into actual dust as he opened up his hand again and snorted up all the glowing explosive Dust into his nostrils. He stood there a while as he coughed and sniffed a few times as he rubbed his nose, but that's when he started to visibly change. His veins, chest, mouth, and eyes started to glow a hot red color as he smiled while looking at the group. And that's when he really started to change when he started laughing quietly as he clenched his fists and brought them up to his face as his skin started to turn reptilian black and spikey metal armor started to appear on his back, head, and arms as his legs started to bend out of shape, the armor covering his entire upper face and morphing his mouth into a row of terrifying sharp teeth. And finally, as he was powering up with the hot red Aura of his, he sprouted two more arms and a spiked armored tail. He looked almost exactly the same as his King Sam form, except he only grew a foot or two taller, the spiky armor and spiked knuckles were new, and finally his new red Aura that was coming off him. Everyone stared in shock at Salty Sam's new form.

"Now, Ed... I'm going to kill you. I hope this isn't a bad time..." Said Sam walking forward speaking in a new demonic voice as the group stared at Sam in horror.

"Don't worry guys! I'll handle Sam! While you snap the teachers out of it!" Said Ed.

"Hey, monobrow!" Yelled Eddy as it caught Ed's attention. "Take this just in case!" Eddy tossed Ed a red bottle as Ed grabbed it out of mid-air and looked at the bottle's label which read 'Eddy's Brother's Armenian Secret Hot Sauce' as Ed turned to Eddy and yelled to him.

"I can't even count to ten and even I know this is way too dangerous, Eddy!" Yelled Ed at Eddy as he turned back, only to be knocked back by a powerful force as he tumbled several feet back and fell on his back. He looked over in his hand to see that the hot sauce was still in it as his hand, he decided it would be better to be safe then sorry as he pocketed the bottle. But as Ed looked back up, the monster that was Salty Sam wrapped his fingers around Ed's chest and as he lifted the lump up with his monstrous hand he threw him back to the ground which severally damaged it.

Without hesitation, Salty Sam jumped on top of Ed and while still burning from that explosive Dust, started savagely and unrelentingly punching Ed so hard, so fast, and so unrelentingly that Sam started to punch Ed through floor, after floor, after floor, and after floor of the tower as Sam was still on top of Ed savagely pummeling them as they fell through floor after floor.

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

 _ **(BAM!)**_

 _ **(KRASH!)**_

 _ **(KRRRSH!)**_

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

 _ **(CRACK!)**_

 _ **(BAM!)**_

 _ **(KRASH!)**_

 _ **(KRRRSH!)**_

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

 _ **(CRACK!)**_

 _ **(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!...)**_

As the two finally made it to the very bottom base of the tower they started to fly under the earth as they crashed through several large machines and pipes sticking out and around the earth as the two finally fell into a pool of lava.

 _ **(SPLAT!)**_

Ed slowly picked himself up from the lava as he dizzily looked down to see what he was crouching in. But as his vision fully cleared...

"What the-?... What's this glowing stu-... Lava?... LAVA!?" Yelled Ed as he stood back up and thrashed around panicking as he was standing in knee deep high lava. "I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!"

But as Ed was still panicking, he calmed down as he realized he didn't feel anything, and he wasn't turning to ash. He looked back down as he saw that his bottom half was surrounded in some sort of glowing force field, and it wasn't his Aura. He looked down confused until he looked over at his wrist which had a screen reading.

 _'Force shields up. heavy damage sustained. Power up to 85% until total shutdown.'_

"Oh... I guess that's why my bones aren't dust... Or fried..." Said Ed looking at his green armor.

"Fancy armor." Ed looked left of him to see the beastly new form of Salty Sam standing there. "Your lucky, because even with your Aura it would be eaten up by the lava in no time..."

Ed glared at Sam as he said. "I've beaten you TWICE already! And even when you tried to cheat you failed! What's all this lava doing down here anyway?"

"Where do you think all the power from the fortress comes from? After Lord Evil Tim used a little of his voodoo-hoodu magic, he draw some lava from the Earth and these big machines here absorb the energy from the magma... The structural support here is pretty unstable anyway, so even if you win. I'll make sure to bury us both!" Said Salty Sam.

"You'd bury us BOTH just to beat me?!" Asked Ed.

"Give me a break!" Yelled Salty Sam as he gestured to himself, then to Ed. "You do what you do... I do what I do! Now... How about we get started?" Asked Salty Sam walking forward as his mouth glowed with red energy as he opened up his mouth as a hot beam of red energy shot forward.

 ** _(VRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRSH!)_**

But Ed quickly jumped out of the way of the blast as the rock wall behind him was blasted to pieces as it fell apart. Ed looked at Salty Sam surprised as he said.

"That's new..." As he reached behind him and pulled out his Flipper.

Back with Eddy, Edinator, and Eddvanced they were looking at the hole that was created when Ed and Salty Sam took their fight else where.

"Woah! Is... Is he going to be okay?" Asked Edinator.

"Lumpy has gotten a lot stronger since back in our world. And with that armor... He can take it." Said Eddy.

"Okay then..." Said Edinator turning back to the teachers. "Who's gonna be who's dance partner?"

"It will not matter how you fight us... In the end, you will all fall to the glory of Lord Evil Tim!" Said the possessed Goodwitch.

The group stood there in front of the three possessed Hunters for another few seconds, until Eddvanced stepped forward.

"I believe I've heard quite enough about Evil Tim and his delusions of grandeur... If you were powerful enough to throw me across the room with your telekinetic abilities, let's see how you face off against myself." Said Eddvanced as Eddy and Edinator ran over to fight against the possessed Port and Oobleck.

"You underestimate me machine... I have taken apart dozens of Atlasian Knights and Military machinery before. And there is NO difference here." Said Goodwitch as she raised her Riding crop as the thrashed it forward with a telekinetic blast the threw Eddvanced back a few feet until Eddvanced regained his footing and transformed his hands into sonic cannons.

 ** _(BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!)_**

Goodwitch placed her hands to her ears as she screamed out in pain before being blown back several feet. But as she was on the ground and still being blasted by the sonic cannon, she waved her Riding crop again as the metal ground beneath Eddvanced as two large pieces of the floor ripped out of the ground and closed around Eddvanced, entrapping him and halting the blast of the sonic cannons like a venus fly trap. But only a moment after Eddvanced was trapped, liquid metal started seeping out of the cracks of the twisted metal into a puddle of liquid metal. Until the liquid metal reformed into a figure as it shapeshifted back into Eddvanced's original armored form, as he then turned around and grabbed then twisted metal that was meant to be his death trap as he ripped it out of the ground and tossed it straight at Goodwitch.

But that's when Goodwitch caught the metal with her telekenisis. A she used her psychic ability to tear the metal into hundred of sharp pieces of sharp metal as she formed it into a drill-like motion as she thrust it forward straight at Eddvanced as Eddvanced simply charged forward at the projectile. Like a juggernaut his simply charged through the attack as he charged straight at Goodwitch, but Goodwitch quickly jumped out of the way of Eddvanced's attacks as she went back on her offense. Eddvanced stopped and turned to her as he quickly turned his hands into blades as he charged at her slashing his blades around. Luckily for Goodwitch, she used her telekinesis to block most of Eddvanced's attacks as she dodged the rest of his blows. But as Eddvanced raised his blade, he brought it down and missed as Goodwitch jumped out of the way as Eddvanced's blade was implanted in the ground.

Right as Goodwitch saw her opening with Eddvanced being distracted with pulling his hand blade out of the ground. Goodwitch blasted Eddvanced with a telekinetic hit that blasted Eddvanced back and through a two metal walls as he flew through the doors of a room as he stopped when he bumped against a large Dragur. Eddvanced was in some sort of relaxation area where Evil Tim's forces hang out. Eddvanced still dizzy tried to get away, but the Dragur he bumped into grabbed him by the head and pushed him into a Vampire who slashed Eddvanced with his claws causing Eddvanced to stumbled back into a Trooper who picked up a chair nearby and broke it over Eddvanced's head who stumbled into a Beowolf Hybrid who slashed Eddvanced across the face with his claws. As Eddvanced stumbled over to a StrongArm who pulled back his oversized mechanical arm and punched Eddvanced right back out the door and two holes he was thrown into.

Eddvanced flew back into the hallway where he was fighting Goodwitch, but as he quickly picked himself back up, he was tossed in the air by an invisible force and smashed into the ceiling before being grabbed yet again by that invisible force and being smashed against the ground. Eddvanced looked back up to see Goodwitch standing over him with her Riding crop, as she flung it again causing Eddvanced to be blasted back into yet another wall. But, Eddvanced picked himself up yet again as he aimed both of his arms forward and released a series of mini-missiles straight at Goodwitch. Goodwitch used her telekinesis to destroy the incoming mini-missiles, but it was just a distraction as Eddvanced quickly rocketed in and hit Goodwitch with five savage hooks sending her back. But Eddvanced using his super speed grabbed Goodwitch by the neck and stopped her from flying backwards, as he slammed her face-first into the ground before throwing her back up in the air as she smashed against the ceiling before falling back down and getting blasted back by Eddvanced's series of lazer blasts.

Goodwitch tumbled back on the ground as she lied there face up and barely moving. Her Aura had visibly disappeared as it rippled across her knocked out body. Eddvanced walked over to her and picked her up, as he put her at a side of the hallway where she would be out of harms way. As Eddvanced looked back up at his allies, he saw that Eddy knocked out Port sending him flying back with a swipe of his Swordfish. As Edinator blocked a fireball attack from Doctor Oobleck as he knocked him out with a savage right hook. The original and alternate Ed's looked at each other and nodded as all three of them started to hear groans come from the mind controlled teachers. They looked down as they saw Oobleck, Port, and Goodwitch all sitting back up as they were rubbing their heads.

"Oh dear... What happened? I haven't felt this bad since my run in with a heard of angry Goliaths..." Said Port.

"Heavens... Where am I? The last I remember I was defending Vale with Port and Oobleck from Grimm until..." Said Goodwitch as she picked herself back up along with the two male teachers.

"Ohhh... Mister Eddy, might I ask what you might be doing here?" Asked Oobleck as he recognized Eddy instead of the man with his face half torn off and the metallic robot. "And... Might I ask who your two companions are?"

Edinator looked at Eddvanced and Eddy before turning to all three of the teachers. "It is a long story. But what you should know is that you were all mind-controlled by Evil Tim and you attacked us a few minutes ago, before we beat some sense into you."

"At least I now know why my head hurts so much." Said Port rubbing his head as Goodwitch walked over.

"And why might I ask, are all of you here?" Asked Goodwitch crossing her arms.

"We're gonna go to the top of this tower and do something to the lazer cannons Tim has and blow them up! Sending it sky high!" Said Eddy.

"Well then... If all of you are going to fight against this monster, we will assist you! How might we help?" Asked Oobleck.

"You can help by keeping Evil Tim's forces busy while we make it to the top." Said Eddvanced as they all heard the clanging of multiple foot steps run down the hallway. The group looked over as they saw several Troopers and four Roadside Hunters on the other side of the hallway. But before the Troopers could fire, one was shot back to the ground. Everyone looked over as they saw Port carrying his Blunderbuss with the barrel smoking.

"We will take care of these ruffians! All of you move along!" Yelled Port as his fellow teachers pulled out their weapons. The three members of the group nodded as they dashed down the hallway past the Troopers as Goodwitch, Oobleck, and Port charged into battle with the Troopers and the Roadside Hunters. But as the main group was running down the hallway, Eddy was suddenly blown back out of nowhere by an invisible force and into a wall.

Eddy quickly picked himself back up as he yelled. "What the heck was that?!"

Eddvanced and Edinator used their enhanced optical scanners to see that there were four Nobodies surrounding them with shotguns pointed at the members of the group. "Invisible guys! We got invisible guys!"

Yelled Edinator as a shotgun blast hit him in the shoulder and he looked over at a Nobody he could see with his enhanced optics. "We're NOBODIES you moron!"

But the Nobody couldn't finish as Edinator wrapped his hand around the Nobodies throat. "And YOUR an idiot for giving away your position!" Said Edinator as he threw the Nobody several feet away as he smashed against the wall.

* * *

 **Fortress of Darkness:** _Lower_ _Level Hallways..._

On the lower and darker levels of the Fortress, a door was kicked open as Tibuorn, Samedi, Raven, Mars, Li, and Albert made their way into the next dark concrete hallway in that order. The group started walking down the concrete hallway to two large metal doors on the other side of the hallway.

"Do you have any clue how many people that their experimenting on?" Asked Albert.

"Well... After Raven and Baron destroyed Baron's Scroll. From what information that's on my Scroll, there are about forty people their experimenting on." Said Tiburon as he looked at his Scroll.

"Is there any more information you can find out?" Asked Li.

"As far as I could tell... Several scientists were trying to enhance their Semblances and turn them into living weapons. But, one of the right hand men of the Black Vipers leaders is a psychopath who turns people into... into living toys, he somehow surgically alters them into zombie-like minions." Said Tiburon looking at his Scroll and speaking in a disturbed tone as the rest of the group gives him disturbed looks as well.

"What? What does that mean?" Asked Raven.

"That's everything, the only other notable thing is that the guys only known name is Babyblue..." Said Tiburon.

"Just what we need, an obsessive maniac..." Said Baron.

"Anyway, we're getting close..." Said Tiburon looking at the map on his Scroll as the group made their way to the door as Baron was about to push open the door.

"Then, lest be prepared for the wors-"

"Baron, wait!" Yelled Tiburon

 _ **(SMASH!)**_

But it was too late as a large rotted arm smashed through the metal doors and grabbed Baron Samedi buy the throat as the owner of the hand walked through the door, revealing itself to be a massive Draugr as it tossed Samedi back and roared. The Hunters readied themselves as several Troopers and Corpses came in as well, along with a few Nobodies.

"Left flank! Left flank!" Yelled one of the Troopers as they aimed their guns as the group and started to fire.

"Stealth mode activate!" Said one of the visible nobodies as all three of them turned themselves invisible. But the group wouldn't care as they charged into battle with Tiburon using the electroreceptors on his nose to sense the electrical fields of the Nobodies as he pulled out his chainsaw club and started cutting through them like stake. Albert and Li took on the Draugr as Li was using his knowledge on pressure point combat on the undead monster in his efforts to cripple the beast and beat it down. As he quickly jumped out of the way as Albert opened up his mouth and vomited his red burning projectile napalm vomit on the Draugr, causing a massive amount of damage to the creature.

All the while Samedi and Raven pulled out their blades and let out an onslaught of attacks on the Troopers and Corpses. Mars simply used the super strength in his suit to knock Troopers away as they hit the wall leaving blood stains. As Mars simply punched the Corpses so hard that he splattered them. As the rest of the group finished up, Tiburon punched a Nobody to the ground as he was rendered motionless. Each member of the group glanced at one another after the battle as they all moved through the open doorway and down another dark hallway and down a flight of stairs.

But as the group was moving... They started to hear the distant sounds of a man talking, but as they got closer... They had a better understanding of what the man was saying.

"Look... I made you a fantastic toy, now we can be friends... Right?... Right? But, d-d-don't worry! There are many more where that came from! Hehehe... You can be my friend, and you will NEVER, EVER leave... Ugh... Do not look at me like that, scared... S-so scared... WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM!? AM I PATHETIC TO YOU!? JUST NOT GOOD ENOUGH!?" Said a stuttering and unstable voice as the group walked closer and closer to the end of the dark hall they were walking... As they then heard the cry of a scared child.

"But... Bu-B-B-BUT!... You don't HAVE to be afraid! I'm-I'm offering you these gifts to show t-t-t-that I'm not such a bad guy... In fact! Your lucky to be selected for one of my 'transformations'! I-... I have always seen people as being sooo... Imperfect! So angry, so sad, so fat, so thin, and some just too... WEAK! But, don't worry! When I'm done with you-you will be... Better... Stop crying... I SAID STOP CRYING!" There was an audible slapping sound as the child crying just intensified.

"Just, hold still and I can inject the morphine... So, it can be a lot less- AGH!" But the crying intensified again as the voice coming from the man stopped with a groan as he was hurt. "I-I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice! I will turn you into a flawless puppet! A perfect human! Even better then before! But if you don't want morphine... T-that's okay, I'LL RELISH IN THE SOUNDS OF YOUR SCREAMS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The child started frantically screaming as the voice started cackling madly as the group started to run down the stair case as they were only several dozen feet away from the room where the voices were coming from.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-AHHH! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Mimicking the child's screams before ending in a fit of laughter as the group finally made it to the light at the end of the hallway, where they stumbled into some sort of private white lab. And in the middle, was a child strapped to a table and crying as a gigantic, muscle bound man in blue overalls, a white and blue stripped shirt, and finally wore some sort of damaged doll mask that was tightly stripped to his face. He hovered over the boy as he brought a surgical knife close to his face, but stopped immediately as he looked up to see his visitors.

"Hehehe... Well, well, well, who do we have here? Visitors?" Asked the man as he turned to the group.

"You must be Babyblue..." Said Tiburon as the rest of the group pulled their weapons out.

"You are... RIGHT! So, how can I help you?"

"I have no idea what your about to do... But your out numbered, give up." Said Baron.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no... NO! I'm just trying to FIX him... He has so many flaws, human beings have TOO MANY flaws... I was given permission by Evil Tim himself to take ten percent of all people his army has captured and perform my own... PROCEEGERS on them... To make them, PERFECT!"

"Your crazy..." Said Tiburon walking closer.

"Oh... OH! OH! OH! OH!... NO I AM NOOOOOOOOOT-... Crazy, Isn't there a crazy man in your group right there?" Asked Babyblue pointing to Mars who was in the group as everyone turned to look at him for a second, and turned back.

"Yeah... But he's a different kind of crazy, the good kind." Said Baron as Babyblue turned back to his medical table.

"Well then..." Said Babyblue as he grazed his hand over to a large bloody axe on the table. "Then maybe ALL OF YOU WILL BE FINE SUBSTATUTES!"

Babyblue picked up the axe and pointed it at the group. As he and the group looked at each other for a moment, Babyblue glanced over at another set of double doors nearby. "The other people are in there... I don't want to fight you all at the same time, I want to kill you off one by one... And I KNOW you really want to save those people." Said Babyblue as the group just continued to stand there.

"...Huh, okay then." Said the insane man as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it that lowered cages on chains from the high dark ceiling with angry growling things in there.

"My beauties will help me..." Said the maniac as the cages opened up and men, women, and children jumped down from the cages and stood in front of the group. They were shaven with scars on their heads, their eyes looked like these ex-people were dead inside, they had several mutilations on their faces like missing lips cheeks, and noses. They were wearing hospital gowns and many of them had their hands replaced with buzz saws, mechanical claws, chainsaws, and many more horrifying creatures.

The group stared in horror at the mutilated people, until Mars pushed his way through the group and activated the shotgun on his wrist as he aimed it at the masked man. "I will kill you for what you've done!"

Mars let out a few shots as Babyblue ducked for cover and the brainwashed people attacked the group. "Remember! Those are still people! Don't kill them!" Yelled Samedi as Raven was slashed at by a mutilated person with a buzz saw for a hand.

"Easy for you to say!" Said Raven as the rest of the group fought the brainwashed people. Trying their best to knock them out or incapacitate them in some way. But as the group was fighting, Tiburon looked over as he saw Babyface try to run away. Tiburon broke away from the group as he jumped in front of the hulking psychopath.

"What? Mutilating helpless people is fine but when your facing off against a group of seriously pissed off Hunters you just can't fight back?!" Asked Tiburon revving his chainsaw club.

"Actually..." Said Babyblue as he punched Tiburon so hard that he went flying back into a wall. "Those experiments I was put through in the prison? They made me much stronger."

Babyblue pulled out the axe that he was carrying behind his back as he raised it up over Tiburon and brought it down. But Tiburon rolled away in the nick of time as the axe was implanted in the ground, as Tiburon got back up, Babyblue just brought his axe back up as he started swinging it at Tiburon like the deranged lunatic he was. Tiburon didn't even have enough time to fight back as he was dodging and jumping out of the way of the constant blows by Babyblue as Babyblue accidently cut through the walls and chains that were hanging around, computer panels, other medical tables, and much more.

But as Babyblue swung his axe once more he slashed Tiburon across the shoulder splattering blood across the wall as Tiburon grabbed at the open wound on his shoulder. But as Babyblue swung again, he missed Tiburon and implanted it into the wall so deeply, that he had trouble pulling the axe back out the wall. That's when Tiburon dashed in and started savagely beating Babyblue back with powerful left and right hooks. As he then kicked the madman back several feet through the air and into a table nearby breaking it. Tiburon walled over to Babyblue with his chainsaw club out and active as Babyblue slowly picks himself back up. He looked down at the table that he landed on and broke in half as he grabbed one half of it and threw it at Babyblue who sliced it in half with his weapon, but he wasn't prepared as he saw Babyblue charging right at him. But Tiburon jumped out of the way of the charging giant and he jumped on the maniacs back and started beating Babyblue over the head as the maniac was still charging.

But that's when Babyblue stopped as he grabbed Tiburon from his back and tossed him into a wall breaking it.

 _ **(BASH!)**_

Babyblue then walked over to the wall with the hole in it as he grabbed a large butchers knife that was on the ground and walked over to the hole. But was taken by immediate surprise as Tiburon jumped out of the wall with his chainsaw club out while yelling.

"RAAAAAAAAAAWWWW!" As he leaped at Babyblue, the maniac tried to defend himself with his butchers knife, but Tiburon just shattered it with his weapon as he managed to slash Babyblue several times across the chest and stab him straight through the gut with his still revving weapon.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Babyblue screamed in pain as he smacked Tiburon back and stood there bleeding with the club in his chest. He reached for it, and pulled it back out with a loud groan of pain as he tossed it back to the ground and started walking back over to Tiburon who was still hurt on the ground. As one of those brainwashed and mutilated people tried to attack Mars buzz saws that replaced his hands. But the brainwashed person merely shattered the buzz saws upon contact with Mars' suit as he crushed the artificial limbs of the mutilated individual and knocked him out with a single punch. But as Mars heard the screams, he looked over to see the hulking Babyblue walk over to Tiburon who was on the floor.

Without hesitation, Mars rocketed over to Babyblue and started pummeling the maniac with his enhanced strength. Savagely cracking the mask with each blow as the sounds of bones cracking with each hit could be heard, as Mars then activated his sonic cannon that was on his wrist and blasted Babyblue back and into a wall.

 ** _(Crash!)_**

As Babyblue laid in pain in the rubble, Mars turned around and helped up Tiburon. Tiburon stood there and stared at Mars.

"This doesn't change anything." Said Tiburon as Mars just stared at him as his response, before both turned their heads back to where the maniac was thrown at. They saw Babyblue picked himself back up as he started to limp his way over to the two.

"You've... R-RUINED EVERYTHING! AND NOW! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID! I WILL CUT YOU INTO SO MANY TINY PIECES! THERE WON'T BE ENOUGH OF YOU TO FIT IN A MATCH BOX!" Yelled Babyblue as he walked closer. "And after that... I-I-I will- UGH!"

But, Babyblue didn't finish, as Tiburon and Mars could see that a red blade was sticking out his chest. Babyblue gagged and breathed heavily as he placed his hands to his chest, as the blade was pulled out. And he fell on his knees and fell face first on the ground. Behind where he was standing, stood Raven with her crimson blade out as she stared at Tiburon and whipped the blood from her blade with her hand, as she then placed the weapon back in its holder.

"We're even..." Said Raven as she turned around and walked back to the middle of the lab. Mars follows her as Tiburon stood there another moment, looking down at the slain man on the ground. As he gave one more look he turned around and walked back over to the group who took care of all of the brainwashed people who were on the ground. Albert hovered over them as he was inspecting them.

"Are they..." Asked Li.

"They're still alive... But whatever that man did to them, I don't know if it can be reversed... He dissected them and turned them into whatever these things were." Said Albert sadly inspecting the brainwashed people. Everyone stood there as they looked down at all the people who were transformed into mutilated monsters under the hands of a maniac.

"*Sigh*... Albert, you and Li are going to find a way to help get these people out of here while the rest of us are going to go into the next room and save everyone else. Can you two do that?" Asked Samedi as Li and Albert were crouching over the unconscious bodies looked over at their friend and nodded as Mars, Raven, Tiburon, and, Baron walked over to the nearby double doors Babyblue pointed to earlier.

While Li and Albert assist the mutilated and hurt, the rest of the group make their way through the doors to see dozens of rows of people who were in glass cells in white clothes with numbers on them. The cells themselves had numbers on them as all the prisoners looked over at the group of Hunters as they started to talk amongst themselves.

"Who are they?"

"Are they working for Evil Tim too?"

"What do they want?"

"Are they going to kill us?"

"Are they going to rescue us?"

The group of Hunters looked around, before nodding at one another and dashing over to the multiple cells. Raven pulled out her sword as she sliced through the electronic locks, Mars simply tore the locks off with his enhanced strength, Samedi threw clouds of highly corrosive Dust at the locks causing them to short out and break, and finally Tiburon punched through the electronic locks. After another minute of going around freeing the trapped people, Samedi broke open the last cell he saw as the girl walked out and looked at Samedi smiling.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, sir!" Said the girl as Samedi smiled back.

"Your very welcome my dear. Now that we freed everyone we'd better be-"

"Wait." Baron stopped as he looked back at the girl. "Did you check the black cell?"

Baron looked at the girl in confusion. "Black cell? What do you mean?"

"The cell over there." Said the girl as she pointed to a cell that had blacked out glass windows. "I think they were doing 'special' experiments on the guy in there... I don't know..."

"Alright, go to the others I came here with and I'll see what I can do about that cell." Said Baron as the girl nodded and ran over to the rest of the group while Samedi walked over to the blackened cell. Baron simply threw the same Dust on the electronic lock as he opened up the door, and as light flooded the cell he looked down and saw a man crouched down at the side of the cell, shaking and scared. Samedi reached out his hand slowly to touch the man, but right as he touched the man so lightly that he shouldn't have felt it... The man screamed and flailed around as Samedi jumped back, not only from the guys sporadic behavior but a powerful electrical shock he felt.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO MORE SHOCKS! NO MORE SHOCKS! NO MORE TESTS! PLEASE!" Yelled the man, as he flailed his arms around, but that's when Samedi grabbed his wrists and held them in place as he looked the young man in the face.

"Calm down! I'm not with them! I promise, my name is Samedi and me and my friends are here to rescue you. Whatever they did to you in here, you don't have to worry about it any more..." Said Samedi as the man stared at him for a second scared, before nervously shaking his head yes.

"Y-your here to rescue me...?" Asked the man as Samedi helped the weak man up and threw his arm over his shoulder as he walked him out of the cell. Samedi could still feel the man shaking in fear as Samedi was helping him walk.

"Can you walk okay? Do you need my help?"

"N-no... I-I think I can manage..." Said the man weakly as Samedi let go and allowed the man to walk beside him as they walked over to the group of freed people who were standing in front of Mars, Tiburon, and Raven. Samedi still noticed that the kid was still scared and shaking, in an attempt to make him feel better, Samedi decided to ask the kids name.

"Hey, kid... I already said my name was Samedi, well, my last name anyway, but you can call me Baron. What's your name?"

"...Z-Zeus..."

"Okay then, don't worry Zeus. We'll get you out of here in no time." As the two made it to the group, one of the people, an older man stood in front of everyone else as he asked the group of Hunters.

"Are you really here to save us...?" Asked the man cautiously.

"Yes, otherwise we would've just left you here to die." Said Raven coldly as Tiburon glared at her, then looked back at everyone else.

"Don't worry guys, we're here to take you far away from this place. My name is Tiburon, this is Mars, this is Raven, and this is Samedi." Said Tiburon gesturing to the Hunters around him. But as Tiburon was going to speak once again, one of the freed prisoners, a little girl in the group looked behind the Hunters as she stuttered out.

"Umm... Mister Tiburon." The Hunters looked behind them to see something crawling on the ceiling, like an oversized bug. But, it soon jumped down from the ceiling as it stood in front of the group with a toothy grin. It was an all too familiar spider Faunus.

"Mei..." Growled Tiburon.

"Greetings my love..." Said Mei as she scanned the rest of the crowed, as her smiled widened and grew bigger as she saw Raven. "...And I see the hag has tagged along with you."

Raven pulled out her blade and pointed it at the spider Faunus. "Say that again, and I won't just leave you with a scar... I'll cut off each one of your disgusting arms..." Mei grazed her finger over the scar left on her chin, as she glared at the other woman in anger, before glancing back at the free prisoners and smiling again.

"I saw what you did to that sad lunatic back in the white lab... Haha, he was weaker then I thought..." Said Mai as her arachnid legs picked her up as they started to slowly walk her closer to the group. "And you released the prisoners, now how am I supposed to have FUN throughout the day?"

The Hunters stared her down as the group of prisoners slowly backed off. "I just LOVE it when they're afraid... It makes the hunt that much more fun..." Said Mei.

"Look eight legs..." Said Samedi. "I don't know if you've noticed this or not but your completely out numbered."

"Hehehe... I wouldn't say that now..." Said a voice behind the entire group as they heard a deep growl, looking over they all saw Pardus walking over to them in his wereleopard form with his razor sharp teeth and claws out.

"What would you like your inscriptions on your tombstones to read?" Asked Pardus. "Your prisoner numbers? Or your actual names?"

The Hunter looked left and right as they saw the two psychotic Faunus' close in on them. "Baron! You take everyone to a safe place and find a way out of here! These two must've called more guards to come down here, if everyone is still down here when the guards arrive we'll all be toast! Get them out of here!" Yelled Tiburon to his friend.

"But, what about you?!" Asked Baron.

"I'll be fine! Now go!" Yelled Tiburon as Baron nodded and gestured the group of freed prisoners and Mars followed Samedi while Tiburon stood there. But as he looked over, he noticed Raven stood there as well, with her sword still out as she faced Mei. Tiburon turned his attention to Pardus.

"Why are you still here?" Asked Tiburon as he was facing Pardus.

"I have a score to settle!" Replied Raven as Pardus and Mei both slowly moved closer.

"Hehehe... I guess I'll have my fish battered and fried!" Said Pardus.

"And I'll have my bird roasted on an open fire!" Said Mei as Mei moved closer to Raven and Pardus moved closer to Tiburon.

"You know... I was REALLY hoping to run into that sockheaded wearing BRAT and gut him like a fish, but... I suppose gutting YOU will suffice enough..." Said Pardus.

"Hey, pussycat! Make sure to leave him alive enough for ME after I take care of this bird!" Said Mei as Pardus giggled and responded.

"No promises..." Raven then turned her head to Tiburon quickly as she yelled.

"Stay back-to-back!" As the two did just that as the leopard Faunus and spider Faunus had enough playing around as they charged at their chosen opponents.

* * *

 **Fortress of Darkness:** _Upper Level Hallways..._

Jeff, an minion of Evil Tim was walking down the hallway minding his own business... Until when he reached the corner he was going to turn, he was grabbed and pulled in by a hand. And as he looked at his assalents, he saw a blond girl, a boy with a sock on his head and a red, black, and pink robot on front of him and aiming some sort of lazer cannon in front of his face.

"Ruby Rose... NOW..." Said the Blond girl assertively.

"Ruby Rose is in Lab G34 down the hall to the left then the right you can't miss it!" Said Jeff throwing his hands up as the three intruders still glare at Jeff for a moment.

"Thank you, sir." Said Double D kindly as the three moved down the halls. Jeff looked down the direction the three went cautiously, before looking around once more, and walked down the hallway again whistling. As the group was walking down the hallway, Penny who programing was in the Rose Quartz suit, was hitting her head lightly as if she was having trouble with something.

"Something wrong, Penny?" Asked Double D looking at Penny for a second.

"Nothing, Double D. It's just that... There seems to be some sort of interfering signal being transmitted throughout the fortress that's jamming the location of Ruby's Aura signature." Said Penny.

"I guess those creeps are started to up their game, since they know were here. And trying everything they can to slow us down." Said Yang.

"Agreed, but if Ruby's really held in this 'lab', I'm sure we will find her." Said Double D as the group kept walking. As the three walked down the hallway and made a left, they all immediately stopped as they looked over at an odd display in front of them. It was Doctor Oceanica, and he was stuck in the wall. Oceanica just stared at them back, irritated.

"Why don't you just take a picture? It will last longer..." Said Oceanica as all three of them snapped out of their gaze.

"What happened to you?" Asked Penny.

"I was just sleep walking when I accidentally got STUCK IN THE DAMN WALL! WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED!? THAT LITTLE RED AND BLACK BRAT! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" Yelled Oceanica.

"What!? You know where she went?!" Asked Double D.

"As far as I care, that little brat can be shot to death by the guards... That worthless little bi-"

 _ **(BANG!)**_

Oceanica immediately stopped as a burning fist punched right though the wall that was right next to his head. As he looked back up he saw the scary sight of a girl with burning golden hair and burning red eyes stare into Oceanica's soul.

"Go ahead... FINSIH. YOUR. SENTENCE." Growled Yang in a tone of voice that was so angry that it almost sounded demonic.

"Oh! I-Umm... Bit of joy! That's it! The little bit of joy! Hehe..." Laughed Oceanica horrified. "Umm, when I had her strapped down in the lab she managed to steal my matter shifter and escape!... I have no idea where she ran off too, but there is a device to track the matter shifter in the lab! In a drawer, right there." Said Oceanica.

The group all glanced at each other and nodded as they walked over to the corner where the lab is where Ruby was previously in. As they walked turned the corner, they heard the yell of Oceanica.

"Hey!" Everyone turned to Oceanica who was still stuck in the wall. "Can you at least help me out of this ridiculous situation!?"

"I don't think so Doc... Besides, you really shouldn't WALL yourself off from others!" Said Yang cracking a smirk and laughing as the three of them turned the corner and left Oceanica there with that insulting pun in his mind.

As the group turned the corner, they saw the lab right there as Double D walked over to the door. He then looked down at the control panel as he carefully took the lid off and placed it to the side. "I need to be careful... If I touch the wrong wires together or make the wrong move, it can alert the guards of our current location..."

Said Double D as Yang grew a worried look on her face as Double D started to nervously disconnect and reconnect wires as Yang and Penny looked on.

"Careful Double D... Careful Double D! Double D careful! Careful Double D! CAREFUL DOUBLE D! CAREFUL DOUBLE D! CAREFUL DOUBLE DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Screamed Yang.

"Yang, the doors already open..." Said Double D looking back as the door automatically opened up.

"Oh... I knew that, I wasn't panicking or anything..." Said Yang crossing her arms while smirking as Double D rolled his eyes as the three entered the room.

As the group made there way into the lab, they looked around at all the machines, lab tables, notes, examination tables, and much more. The group split up as they all searched the lab, looking around for the tracking device Oceanica was talking about. They opened up cabinets, opened up drawers, and looked everywhere else they could. Just in case that tracker was maybe moved and Oceanica didn't know. The group continued to look around the entirety of the large lab. With Yang and Double D looking through the tables and even the several computers as Penny was scanning the rest of the lab to see what they could find. But as Penny scanned a cabinet, she located something interesting, she opened up the cabinet to reveal a clear container with a red liquid in it. She pulled it out and looked at it in her hand as she turned to Double D who was looking around on a computer and Yang opened up and random drawer and was looking in it.

"Double D, Yang, I believe I might have located something of interest." Yang and Double D looked over at Penny as the robot girl walked over to them.

"What is it, Penny?" Asked Yang.

"I've located a small amount of Acceleration Dust." Said Penny as Yang and Double D looked at her with confused expressions.

"What's Acceleration Dust? And why is it so important?" Asked Yang.

"This is a very special form of Dust, a form of Dust that's very rare. If given to fuel a automobile, a robot, or even somehow fused into a persons body, can give them the ability to travel at incredible speeds! This may be extraordinarily helpful to us in the future!" Said Penny.

"Sounds intriguing." Said Double D. "I would recommend to take it, just in case we might need it in the future."

"Well then take it, it's not like the bad guys are gonna need it or anything." Said Yang as Penny nodded and put the small container away as Double D was typing away at the computer. As her two friends were still looking, Yang walked over to an automatic metal door nearby and gave the door itself an odd look. She couldn't understand how or why, but she had a gut feeling that the device they were all looking for was in that room... Along with something very bad... As Yang stood in front of the automatic metal door for another moment, Double D and Penny took notice.

"Yang, is something wrong?" Asked Penny snapping Yang out of her gaze as she turned back around and stuttered.

"Oh, umm y-yeah, sure... I just have a feeling that the machine we're looking for is in that room." Yang pointed her thumb over to the door behind her. "Is there anything you can figure out what's behind the door Double D?"

As Yang asked the genius he typed away at his computer. "Hmm, it seems that they are working on something called 'Project Shadow'... The rest of the files about the program is encrypted, and will take a while for me to decode them."

"Alright then." Said Yang as she turned back around to the door and walked causing the door to automatically open up as she walked inside. Double D and Penny soon followed as Yang looked around the bit of a smaller lab curiously. She saw dozens of notes scattered around a table along with a computer and jars filled with some type of yellow liquid. Yang picked up one of the notes and looked at it.

 _July, 7/1/17, Doctor Oceanica, Log 25,_

 _Subject Y-3 is doing remarkably well. Vitals and heartrates are all normal, still no visible negative effects of the black magic exposure, and is growing stronger every day. Already implanted with artificial memories of training to become skilled and ready for anything. Subject will be up and ready for combat soon._

Yang stared at the notes, very suspicious and curious. That's when Penny and Double D entered as Double D went to the computer as he started to look up any useful information as Penny continued scanning the drawers and cabinets. Until she scanned the right drawer and found what she was looking for, she opened up the cabinet and pulled out the device.

"I found the tracking device." Said Penny holding up the machine.

"Good work, Penny. However, there is some more digging I'd like to do on this 'Project Shadow'... Hmm, what's this now? Oh!... Oh my..." Said Double D reading the additional notes from the computer as Yang turned to him.

"What is it?" Asked Yang as Double D still stared silently at the screen. "Double D?"

Yang put her robotic hand on Double D's shoulder as she started to lightly shake him. "Double D what's wrong?"

"I- Umm... Perhaps it would be best if you see for yourself." Said Double D as he clicked several more keys on the computer, as the sounds of mechanics moving around could be heard behind them. Double D, Yang, and Penny turned around to see a clear container ascend out of a machine behind them with the same clear yellow liquid inside it. But, what caught everyone's real attention was what was INSIDE the liquid...

"Is... Is that... Is- is that..." Said Penny speechless.

"My arm..." Said Yang in a horrified tone of voice a she walked over to the clear container and looked inside of it to see that it was, indeed, Yang's severed arm. Yang looked into the container silently for a moment as she placed her remaining hand on the container. It was her arm alright, but it also looks like chunks of it were surgically taken out for some unknown reason.

"Double D..." Said Yang as Double D didn't hesitate to tell Yang what he read form the logs on the computer.

"It says that they recovered your arm after the Fall of Beacon... That yellow liquid it's floating in is a preservative to make sure it doesn't decay and keep it fresh. And for the reason it had something to do with... Creating the perfect living weapons, and they talk about a subject called 'Y-3'... The third and only surviving and successful subject..." Said Double D as he saw the option on the screen to present the subject. Double D hesitantly clicked on the option as the same machine Yang's arm was stored in, ascended a seven foot tall clear container with the same yellow liquid in it. But as it ascended from the machine, the entire group was in total shock and terror.

"It's... It's..." Said Double D looking at what was inside the larger container while being unable to comprehend it either.

"Me..." Said Yang as she looked in the container of what it looked like to be, Yang. She looked to be a bit muscular, but she still had the same long golden hair, and seemed to be aged a year or two older. Looking a bit more developed. She had black pattern dragon tattoos running down her arms and was in a different set of clothes. She still had black shorts and black fingerless gloves like Yang, but she also had what looked like to be a top that only covered up everything below her arms, skin tight, and had an opening here her abdominals were. She had black boots and she appeared to be asleep with a oxygen mask on.

"Double D... What the hell is this?..." Asked Yang terrified, confused, and enraged as Double D tried to tell Yang in the most gentle way she could.

"Well-" But before Double D could answer, to everyone's horror the OTHER Yang that was in the yellow liquid eyes opened to reveal scarlet irises. The three jumped back as this newly awakened doppelganger eyed Double D, Penny, and Yang... Especially Yang with a glare that could kill. The group just stared in frightened awe as the copy punched the glass of the large tank she was in as crack lines formed and the yellow liquid started to pour out.

 _ **(CRACK!)**_

 ** _(CRACK!)_**

 ** _(CRACK!)_**

But after one more hit...

 _ **(Shatter!)**_

The entire tank broke as the yellow liquid poured out as the copy stood there awake with the oxygen mask still on her face. But as she ripped it off, it revealed a wicked smile was on her face as she glared at all the kids once more, before jumping down from her elevated level as she landed and stood in front of Yang, Double D, and Penny as she stood over all of them. Her glowing red eyes left tracks in the air a lot like how Grimm did. Yang took another step back as this new Yang stared back at her with that same wicket smile.

"Hahaha... Well look at that, the original. Wow... Your even smaller then I expected. Getting rid of you will be easy." Said the woman as Yang put her fists up as she took another step back.

"Who are you!?" Yelled Yang.

"Hehe... Who am I? Well... I'm YOU, except added about two more years to be a LITTLE more developed. Plus infused with black magic to be STRONGER, AND much better trained. And... A heck of a lot deadlier..." Said the clone.

"They CLONED Yang to be used as a weapon?!" Asked Penny as the girl glanced at her.

"No, to be the PERFECT assassin..." Said the girl as out of nowhere, she kicked Yang back as Yang flew back into the tables and cabinets.

"Yang!" Yelled Double D as his helmet flew over his head as he and Penny readied their weapons on their suits. But, that's when Yang quickly picked herself back up and glared at her doppelganger.

"Okay... You wanna fight? Fine then! But what is your name?" Asked Yang as she threw her fists up once more.

"The only name they gave me was Y-3... Hmm... But, how about you just call me Ying?" Said the girl as she charged forward again and without time to react she punched Yang so hard she flew right through the wall behind her.

 _ **(SMASH!)**_

Double D and Penny looked back at the massive hole in the wall and were stunned at the display of amazing strength. They looked back at Ying, as she smiled and said.

"Oh... This is going to be wonderful..."

 **A/N: That chapter took a while, it also took a lot out of me. I honestly didn't know that this chapter was going to take this long, but, here it is. And as for TheAwesomeSweden, I really love the full scenes you put in, and I really liked them. But since all the characters split up into groups and the chapters are going in a different direction, unfortunately I just couldn't use them all. But I still did the best that I could with what you gave me. As for ShoRyuKen, I understand where you wanted to go with that and actually have Pardus kill someone, but Tassin is going to stick around just a bit longer. But you did make me realize that some of the OC characters needed to be killed off, so I killed off Babyblue. Many don't care about him or even knew who he was, so I decided to start off and just have Raven kill him off. Yet I brought back Roman and an evil Yang... Huh, anyway. If you want to know what Ying's costume looks like just type in** _ **Praise the Burning Sun**_ **on** _ **Knowyourmeme .com.**_ **BTW,** **NeoKillergetsu or whatever... You didn't succeed in making me angry, you succeeded in making me feel sorry for you. How much of a life do you NOT have in order to insult an author for no reason other then some sad hope you can make them as miserable as you are? That is honestly one of the saddest things I've ever heard in my life... Go ahead and keep dropping insulting comments all you want it's not going to stop me from writing stories, and it won't make you a somebody... Just another nobody loser on the internet who tries to leave his only mark on the world by leaving angry comments... Just another pitiful troll hiding behind a computer screen...** **S** **o as always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	61. Raid on The Fortress Pt III

**A/N: This chapter takes place during 'No Safe Haven'. Enjoy. I'd like to thank** **Robbie-Buster, Lord Maximus, RomanReignsFan01, and ShoRyuKen for their suggestions that made it into the story.**

 **The Fortress of Darkness:** _The Lowest Level/ The Lava Pit_

Within the boiling lakes of lava, as the song _Doomsday_ by _Atreyu_ started playing as Salty Sam in his man-size monster form, charges at a wall with Ed in his arms as he smashes Ed through the wall of rock and both fall into another lake of lava.

 _ **(SMASH!)**_

 _ **(Splash!)**_

Salty Sam was on top of Ed as he tried to drown the lump in the lake, or at least force his protective shields on his suit to run out of power due to the lava. But Salty Sam just decided to beat Ed as he raised his fist up and brought it down each time Salty Sam was able to see Ed trying to force his head out of the boiling lava. But... It was more then one time, as Salty Sam just started pummeling Ed.

 _(Pound!)_

 _(Pound!)_

 _(Pound!)_

 _(Pound!)_

 _(Pound!)_

But as Salty Sam raised his fist again Ed pulled his legs back, and kicked Salty Sam off him, causing the monster to fly several feet back and splash into the lava himself. But as Ed got back up, he pulled his Flipper back out as it glowed with blue energy as he gripped the handle. As Salty Sam picked himself up and looked at Ed, he smiled and let out a malicious laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA... Do you think a little weapon like that is going to be enough to beat me?" Asked Sam, and as he got no response from Ed he charged forward growling like a wild animal.

But that's when Ed pulled his Flipper back and swung it as it caused a wave of energy to blast forward and made Salty Sam go flying back into another wall as the blue energy wave hit him.

 _ **(VRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW)**_

 _ **(SMASH!)**_

But Sam just smashed his way through the pile of rocks he was buried under as he looked at Ed growling again. "Is that all you got?"

Ed looked up at one of the giant machines hovering over Salty Sam's head. Ed looked back at Sam as he charged up another energy blast of power from his mouth, Ed held his blade up defensively as Salty Sam blasted forth another beam of power.

 ** _(VRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)_**

But just as the blast was about to hit Ed, Ed blocked the beam with his sword as he redirected the attack to the machinery above Sam's head as his own energy blast hit the machine, causing it to breakaway and fall. Sam looked up in confusion only for a split second before the machine fell on top of his head and splashed lava everywhere.

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

Ed blocked his face before looking back and seeing the heavy and gigantic piece of machinery on top of Sam. But after several seconds passed, there was a creaking sound as Ed looked with a determined expression at the giant piece of machinery the was being lifted back up, as Ed saw the monstrous Salty Sam lifting the machine over his head with all four arms.

"Hahaha... Clever." Said Sam as he tossed the machine back at Ed, as Ed charged forward and sliced right though the huge hunk of metal with his Flipper. Charging right at Sam as he slashed him across the chest and face several times with his Flipper before grabbing Sam by the head, and with one hand used his enormous strength to lift him over his head and tossed the villain into another wall made of rock as he smashed it flying though it.

 _ **(SMASH!)**_

Ed stood there another moment silently before pointing his finger forward and yelling. "A-HA! Take that VILLAIN!"

Only for Sam to walk forward again without a scratch on him as Ed immediately quieted down. "To be honest, I thought turning into my twenty five foot tall form and stomping on you before you could transform into YOUR Ed-Zilla form would be fun... But SLOWLY beating you into a paste... That just takes the cake!"

Salty Sam charged forward once more as Ed charged in as well. But as the two were mere feet apart from each other, Ed jumped over Sam as he landed behind him. Quickly turning around as he started viciously slashing at Sam's back with his Flipper glowing with blue power. But as Ed was hacking away at Sam's back, he noticed the organic metal armor was healing and forming itself back together, and that Ed's attacks were becoming less and less effective. Ed stopped attacking for a moment as he backed off a bit. But that's when Sam quickly turned back around and grew a long four foot spike blade out of each of his wrists as he slashed at Ed, sanding him flying back and smashing into yet ANOTHER rock wall.

 _ **(SMASH!)**_

"Wait! No you HEAL!?" Asked Ed in shock as he picked himself back up and Sam just jumped through the air and landed in front of Ed, as he grabbed the lump by his throat and pinned him against the wall.

"Those are just a few of the perks of being the guinea pig to a new super serum... Now I can heal from all of your attacks and be immune to your attacks as well..." Said Sam as he clenched his hands into fists, and with his spiked knuckles punched Ed in the face several times, smashing Ed's head into the wall of rock. But, that's when Ed grabbed another one of Sam's incoming fists and held it back with all his strength.

As Ed then threw his head forward and head-butted Sam across the lake of lava with such force it created a shockwave that blew the lava back and caused Sam to crash into yet another rock wall, but this time, the hole created in the wall spilt even more hot magma all over the monster.

 _ **(SMASH!)**_

Ed stood back up as he grabbed his arm and held it in pain, actually, his everything was hurting. But, Sam like before, just picked himself back up and looked back at Ed with hatred in his eyes. Ed forwarded his brows in anger as he held up his blade once more, ready for Salty Sam to attack again. Salty Sam merely roared at Ed before he charged at him on all four arms and two feet as he charged at Ed like a raging bull. But as Ed pulled back his blade, Sam grabbed him and held Ed in the air as his nails dug into Ed. But he wasn't ripping Ed to shreds with his claws. But, that's when Ed felt something being drained from his body as he struggled as best he could to get Salty Sam's hands off of him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Ed as he felt his life force being drained, he pulled back his foot and kicked Salty Sam in the armored face sending him stumbling back a few steps as Ed slumped back to the rocky ground he was standing on. Ed weakly stood back up as he placed his hand on his arm and looked at Salty Sam as he stood there smiling at Ed.

"Feel a little weaker, don't you? Since we fought so much, the little blue pill gave me the ability to not only rip through your pathetic little Aura shield, but also take it away for good. If that suit won't run out of power and having the lava boil you alive, draining your life energy will..." Said Salty Sam as he charged forward again at Ed, but Ed jumped over Sam's head as Sam head-butted the rock wall Ed was leaning against to pieces.

 _ **(SMASH!)**_

As Ed landed back in the lava, and looked back at his wrist screen on his armor to see that it was dropping to dangerous levels.

 _'HEAVY DAMAGED SUSTAINED! Shield Power dropping! Shield Power up to 56% before total shutdown!'_

"Uh-oh... This is bad..." Said Ed looking behind him again to see Salty Sam turn back around to face Ed, as Sam's mouth once again started to glow with the same explosive Dust energy as he snorted before...

* * *

 **Fortress of Darkness:** _The Portal Room/ The Ion Core..._

As Eddy, Eddvanced, and Edinator rode the elevator up, they went past a few levels before going to the second to top floor of the tower. And as the doors opened, all three could see that the gigantic room was nearly vacant. The room consisted of ceilings that were one hundred and twenty feet tall, a giant octagon shaped floor that measured around one hundred thirty cubic feet, what looked like to be a giant portal in the middle of the room with an arc, above the inactive portal machine was a large clear machine with a green energized liquid inside that was the Ion power core, the four gigantic cannons surrounding the top of the building being visible, and finally, several crates and pieces of advanced machinery that were pushed to the sides.

Eddy, Eddvanced, and Edinator made their way over to the portal machine and power core slowly as Eddvanced spoke up. "This is it, all I need now is to get to the computers and reverse the power flow so it can cause a massive explosion."

"Great. But there's no Evil Tim or his forces." Said Eddy as Edvanced then scanned the floor and walls for any sign of Evil Tim, but only after a second of scanning the blue light he used flickered until it shut off and Eddvanced shook his head.

"Evil Tim seems to be sending out some sort of signal messing with my detection abilities." Said Eddvanced as then out of nowhere, the elevator door behind them shut as they all looked back. As then all around them, dozens of Evil Tim's forces teleported into the room in a flash of purple energy as dozens of Evil Tim's forces surrounded them. Maybe over six dozen of Evil Tim's forces were standing there, Troopers, Hybrids, Corpses, StrongArms, Butchers, and even Airbornes. Not to mention their lord and master himself standing there beside them.

Eddvanced exposed his weapons from his hands and wrists as he aimed missiles, guns, lazers, and other advanced technological projectiles at his enemies. While Edinator pulled out his burning Axe while Eddy pulled out his SwordFish. Evil Tim walked closer as he stopped and stood in front of the three Ed's.

 _"I would advise you to put your weapons away and surrender... You are CLEARLY out numbered and outmatched..."_ Said Evil Tim as he snapped his fingers as the three Ed's heard a growl from beside them, they looked over to see the cloak wearing Baron O'BeefDip walking over to them. Then looked to their other side to see Jib walking over to them with his fingers extending into very long and sharp claws.

"I suspect you came here to destroy the Ion cannons power core... Correct?" Asked Evil Tim.

"Actually, we were just going to reverse the flow of it to give us enough time to escape... But destroying it and having it blow up immediately, is still an option." Said Edinator as Evil Tim turned his malevolent purple eye to him.

 _"Ahh... Eddy, I see you are harder to destroy then I anticipated. Hahahaha... HAHAHAHAHA! I suppose that new artificial edge of yours managed to help you out only a touch... But it won't protect you and your friends forever..."_ Said Evil Tim looking at the endoskeleton that was revealed with half of Edinator's face being gone.

"Does it even matter? None of it matters... I don't even care if you conquer this worthless planet and kill every human on it. I just want to kill you. And make sure you go to hell, and STAY in hell..." Said Eddvanced as Evil Tim looked over at him.

 _"Hmm, it seems that BOTH fighters of the human race have gained artificial advantages to help save this world as well... Or at least 'take me down' as you might say... Yet, you horribly fail in your attempts to scare me."_

"I wasn't trying to, I'm saying it as a fact, the sky is blue, water is wet, fire is hot, and you will die..." Responded Eddvanced.

"We've beaten dozens of your goons, Tim! And we're not going to stop now!" Yelled Eddy pointing his blade at Evil Tim's face.

 _"Hahaha... If you believe you can win against my forces so easily, then battle them. And if your so confident in your abilities, try to destroy the cannons before they charge up and destroy the capital city of Atlas with the power of sixty megatons..."_ Said Evil Tim as he turned around and started to walk away. _"Charge the cannons and fire when ready..."_

As Evil Tim walked through another automatic door, the workers who were on the catwalked, ran over to the main power core and walked over to the four computers surrounding it as they began to type away. Edinator, Eddy, and Eddvanced all looked around all enemies who surrounded them and still had their weapons trained on them, or readying they're claws or more malee weapons.

"We need to stop them before they turn Atlas into a giant crater!" Yelled Eddy.

"Agreed! We'll need to split up!" Edinator then turned to Eddy. "Eddy, I need you to stay down here and keep all these guard distracted while I go outside and destroy the cannons myself!"

"And I can help Eddy as long as I can, while trying to shut down the firing sequence from the computers up there." Said Eddvanced stepping forward.

"Fire!" Yelled an Elite Trooper as the Troopers, Elites, Corpses, and Airbornes started to fire while Draugr's, Hybrids, StrongArms, and Roadside Hunters charged forward ready to tear the three intruders to shreds.

"GO! GO! GO!" Yelled Edinator as he ran through several Hybrids as he slashed them to pieces with his several thousand degree axe as he jumped several dozen feet and jumped on the side of the main power core, as he then jumped on one of the catwalks and began cutting a path through more Troopers as he made his way outside by smashing though one of the observatory windows and landing on one of the four giant cannons.

Eddvanced ran towards the control station as his armor changed to another mode. When burning cracks started to appear all of his armor and turned into a more molten structure as he made it to the control station near the power core.

 _'Model twenty-one. Heatblast online.'_

As Eddvanced landed, the four guards standing there as they aimed their weapons at Eddvanced. But Eddvanced just raised his hand and blasted all of the Troopers burning them to crisps. As the Troopers screamed and fell on the floor dead, Eddvanced walked over to the computer as he started trying to cancel the charging program. But before he could get fire enough, a dagger came flying from behind him and stabbed into the computer screen he was working on. He turned around to see Baron O'BeefDip standing there.

"O'BeefDip... It has been a while..." Said Eddvanced turning around to face his enemy.

"Shut your mouth filthy human! You may have gain an edge with your ridiculous technology, but you are still a weak and squishy human!" Said O'BeefDip as he grabbed the cloak he was wearing and tossed it off. "And when I'm through with you, you shall never forget the name BARON O'BEEFDIP! HAHAHAHAHA!"

As Baron threw the cloak off, it was reveal that he was a green skinned hunched back gargoyle-like creature with long sharp quills spread out all of his back that vibrate on their own, a pair of gigantic bat-like wings, two sharp horns on his head, sharp teeth, rough scally armor all over him, and finally glowing orange eyes. But that wasn't it as cracking sounds could be heard as Baron stood up straight to reveal that he was much taller then he originally thought and his wings spread open to reveal that his wings were almost as huge as he was.

Baron's quills vibrated on their own once again as he stared down Eddvanced who looked mildly unimpressed. But the two didn't even waste any time as they charged at one another, Baron swiped at Eddvanced with his claws as Eddvanced charged up a fiery punch as he punched Baron in the gut with his fiery fist, sending him crashing into the wall.

 _ **(FROOSH!)**_

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

But Baron just pulled himself back out of the wall as he whipped his chin. "Impressive... But you are still no match for me human!" Yelled Baron as he thrashed his hand as the long quills from his forearm shot out and were strong enough to stab through Eddvanced in multiple areas. But the quills were merely forced out of his body as the quills fell to the ground.

Eddvanced then threw both hands in front of him as he started blasting Baron with a burning inferno as Baron screeched in pain.

 _ **(FRRROOOOOOOOOSHHH!)**_

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Baron jumped in the air as he flapped his wings and hovered there for a second, before rocketing back down at Eddvanced as he grabbed Eddvanced and pinned him against the main power core.

"I will DESTROY YOU!" Roared Baron.

"How many times have I heard that before?" Asked Eddvanced in an unimpressed tone as he kicked the demon back and charged into him with another burning fist.

Meanwhile Eddy was at the main floor as he was fighting off dozens of enemies. Slashing right through several Corpses as he then swept the feet from under a massive Draugr as he lifted his blade and stabbed it into the monsters heart with his silver coated SwordFish blade, killing it. But that's when a StrongArm used his massive oversized robotic arm to wrap around Eddy's neck holding him in place as more forces started to converge. But that's when Eddy took in a deep breath, and yelled at the top of his lungs with his super sonic scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Blasting all enemies away, and causing the StrongArm to let go of Eddy as he grabbed at his own ears to stop the horrible ringing. That's when Eddy saw an advantage as he grabbed the massive robotic arm of the StrongArm and spun him around over and over. Building up enough momentum as he let go of the goon and crashed into a nearby Beowolf Hybrid. But as Eddy stood there smiling confidently, he heard footsteps coming up from behind him. And as he turned around and looked up he saw the seven foot tall skinny demon with a chilling smiley face where his real face was supposed to be.

Eddy faced this monster as he smirked and aimed his SwordFish at him.

"I gotta say, I've been looking forward to beating you Slenderman knockoff into the ground ever since the last time we met!" Yelled Eddy as he smirked even wider. "And drop the stupid boogeyman act! Your not even scary!"

Jib then held his hands in front of his own non-existant face and extended his fingers into much longer claws as Jib grew even taller with spike and sharp end tenticals extending out of him.

"... Okay, that's a little scary." Said Eddy.

* * *

 **Fortress of Darkness:** _The Lower Levels..._

Samedi looked at Mars who was looking at a Scroll he found on the way, while trying to find a way for the people they have freed to get them in somewhere safe.

"Okay, Mars! Have you found something yet?" Asked Samedi as Mars then looked at Samedi, very annoyed while looking away from the Scroll.

"Don't you see I'm trying to! Don't rush me, okay!" Yelled back Mars as the group kept walking.

Then before anyone knew it, suddenly something big jumped in front of Samedi, Mars, and the other freed prisoners. It was revealed to be a very tall Draugr with a gigantic machete sword in it's hand. Samedi looked at him a little surprised, while the freed prisoners looked at him scared and Mars looked at this with a bored expression. As the Draugr walked in a bit closer and stopped, Samedi started to speak a little surprised.

"...Holy crap! That's one big SON OF A BITCH..." Yelled the Huntsman as he recovered from his surprise and then started to pull out the blade from his cane while running to attack the undead monster. "...But, like they always says! The bigger they are, the harder they-"

But as Samedi was about to attack the Draugr, the Draugr smacked Samedi away. "-FAAAAAAAAALL!" While Samedi said that, he finally crashed on the ground as it left line cracks running through the ground. As the Draugr walked and ignored Samedi. The finally he was standing face to face against Mars who still stared at him, unimpressed.

"Hahaha... " The Draugr laughed a deep laugh, very confident and started to crack his neck. And then the giant started to swing his sword in front of Mars very impressive while swinging it around and finally he then stopped with his sword skills while pointing his massive blade at Mars.

"... *Sigh*" Mars aimed his wrist mounted plasma cannon at the giant and fired a red beam that pierced through the Draugr's torso while killing him in the progress.

 _ **(VZZZAP!)**_

Mars walked over to and looked at his Scroll again like nothing happened, while the freed prisoners came along with him. As Samedi started to get from the ground, Mars and the others walked past him.

"Are you coming or what? We don't got all day, you know!" Before Samedi leaved with Mars and everyone else, he saw the Draugr lying there on the ground, dead while having the big hole on his torso, as the smoke from the beam was still present. Samedi then started to smack his head and said.

"...Damn...why didn't I not think of that?!" Samedi stood back up and followed Mars once more.

"Wouldn't have worked anyway, the monsters muscle fibers is too dense... Very high powered particle beam. Anyway, there seems to be a small aircraft hanger with several Bullheads we can use to get these people out of here." Said Mars as they continued to walk down the hall.

"How convenient, lets just hope we don't run into any more obstacles along the way..." Said Samedi as the group kept walking as they finally got to the automatic door and walked into a room. The room looked like a small aircraft hanger with several bullheads sitting around.

"Okay, excellent. Now let's get going." Said Samedi as he walked forward, but that's when Mars detected something on his scanner.

"Samedi wait-"

 ** _(BOOM!)_**

But it was too late as a rocket came flying out of nowhere and blasted Samedi sending him flying back as he tumbled on the ground and ended up next to Mars and the other escaped prisoners. As Mars looked back up he saw a Trooper holding a grenade launcher walked out of the shadows as he stared down Mars and the rest of the prisoners. As more enemies started walking out of the shadows with Troopers, Corpses, StrongArms, and the rest. But there was one noticeable Elite Troopers who walked out of the shadows and walked up to the Trooper holding the grenade launcher.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! What are you doing!? Use a regular gun not a grenade launcher you idiot! You can damage the rest of the aircrafts here!" Yelled the Elite as the Trooper with the grenade launcher turned around and looked at the Elite as he took his helmet off.

"I'm sorry sir, I promise it won't happen again." Said the crossed eyed Trooper.

"... Who gave that man that weapon in the first place?" Asked the Elite turning to another Trooper standing next to him.

"I did sir, he's my cousin!" Said another Trooper who took his helmet off to reveal him being crossed eyed as well.

"What's his name?" Asked the Elite.

"He's an Asshole, sir." Said the Trooper next to the Elite.

"I know that! What his name?"

"That is his name sir, Asshole, Officer Asshole."

"And his cousin?"

"He's an Asshole too, sir. Philip Asshole."

"How many Assholes do we have in this army anyhow?" Asked the Elite as every living soldier raised their hands.

"YO!"

"... I knew it I'm surrounded by Assholes!" Yelled the Elite as he looked back at Mars, Samedi, and the escaped prisoners. "Fire at will, Assholes!"

 _(Bang!) (Bang!) (Bang!) (Bang!) (Bang!) (Bang!) (Bang!) (Bang!) (Bang!)_ _(Bang!) (Bang!) (Bang!)_

That's when the Troopers who are all Assholes, started firing at the group. Mars immediately raised his hands and created a red force field as the bullets started bouncing off and redirecting. But that's when the Troopers seemed to be changing the settings on their guns to something else. Mars wasted no time as he turned back to everyone and yelled.

"FIND COVER NOW!" Yelled Mars as the people ran away and hid behind a couple of large metal crates as the Troopers fired orange blasts of energy from their weapons as the blast managed to cut through and dissolve Mars' shield. And right as the shields went down, Samedi and Mars prepared themselves as Samedi pulled out his blade and Mars readied all his armor mounted weapons that popped out of him. Mars immediately started opening fire on all of Evil Tim's forces with a onslaught of lazers, blasters, machine gun bullets, shotgun bullets, and even miniature missiles. Mars took care of the majority of them as Samedi charged in dragging his blade against the ground creating sparks. But his glorious charge into battle was short lived as a StrongArm grabbed Samedi with his massive robotic arm and tossed Semedi, causing him to fly back and smash through several crated.

 _(Smash!)_

 _(Crash!)_

 _(Smash!)_

But Samedi stabbed his blade into the ground stopping himself from flying back any further as he stood back up. The StrongArm then charged at Samedi in a charging motion, but Samedi just stood there and watched as the enhanced Trooper charged at him. At the exact moment of collision, Baron flips right over the StongArm's head as he sliced across the back of his knees, causing the man to fall down. Samedi grabbed the man's robotic arm, as he sliced his blade right through the man's shoulder and tore off the man's robotic arm as he screamed in pain.

Right then, Samedi felt a presence behind him. Quickly ducking dodging a shotgun blast from an invisible assailant as he turned around and knocked the Nobody back with the StrongArm's severed robotic arm. Ducking and dodging left and right again to dodge more shotgun blasts by more nobodies as he knocked them both back with the severed robotic arm. And as he turned around once more, he saw a Roadside Hunter lunge at him from the air. Samedi simply held the arm like a spear over his shoulder as he threw the heavy object at the incoming demon, knocking it back and into the open engine of a Bullhead that was disassembled. As it fried the demon to death by electrocuting it.

 ** _(KAZZZAP!)_**

And as Samedi turned his head, he saw that there were four Corpses with blades and guns and two large Creep Hybrids. Samedi looked behind them to see that there was a crane that was right behind them with a hanging, large hook block. Samedi quickly loaded his cane with magnetic Dust as he aimed it and shot on the ground his enemies were standing on, as the Corpses and Creep Hybrids looked back as Samedi with a kind of arrogant expressions. But they all failed to see that the hook block that was behind them was magnetically pulled forward and knocked them forwards.

 _(BAM!)_

As they were all distracted Samedi instantly ran over to all of them as he pulled out his blade once more and cut them to pieces. But right as he through he beat them all, a clawed blow that came out of nowhere, knocked Samedi back once more as he tumbled on the ground and stopped. But as he looked back up he saw a large Hybrid Ursai was walking over to him, letting out a cybernetic roar as the cybernetic parts of it's claws shapeshifted into a row of multiple shotguns. Samedi slowly stood back up and readied himself.

Meanwhile with Mars, Mars was easily punching multiple Troopers and Corpses into walls and aircraft machines that were being scrapped for parts. Knocking his enemies into parts pieces of machinery and the wall while aiming his wrist mounted projectiles at others and shooting them in the faces, turning them into hamburger. Looking back up, Mars saw a large Draugr charge at him. Mars looked around him for something to knock the undead creature back with, and behind him he saw a dismantled Bullhead sitting there, he dashed towards the end of it as he grabbed the tail end of it and ripped it off.

 _(KRIIIIIIIING!)_

Mars tore the metal piece off and held the several ton piece of machinery over his head as he charged at the incoming Draugr. There was a crate of supplies in the monsters path, but he just tore through it as he charged at Mars, representing the monsters colossal strength, as it then shapeshifted it's hands into bone like blades as it ran up to Mars. But as Mars swung down the massive piece of machinery, the creature was strong enough to use it's bone swords to tear through it and swiped at Mars with it making him stumble back. But that did nothing to stop Mars as he just looked back up at his opponent with the heavy object still in his hands as he charged at the Draugr once more, but this time, Mars managed to hit the Draugr with the machinery like a baseball back sending it flying back and crashing through several Troopers along the way and into a wall.

 _(BAM!)_

 ** _(CRASH!)_**

But that wasn't the end, as Mars looked back, only to his surprise to see a giant mech of a Butcher dash over to him out of nowhere, and knock Mars back. Causing him to fly right through a dismantled chopper as it caught on fire.

 _(Crash!)_

 ** _(FLOOSH!)_**

But Mars simply crawled back out as he walked back over to his opponent, and stood next to Samedi still holding his sword out on defense.

"You two idiots really think we wouldn't call reinforcements?" Asked the same Elite Trooper as before as the other doors that were around the small aircraft hanger opened up as more Troopers and Corpses with guns and swords came flooding in and surrounded Mars and Samedi who stood there defensively. Mars and Samedi stood there in defensive positions as the swarm of enemies that surrounded them started to close in, with Roadside Hunters crawling on the ceiling towards them, Corpses stumbling towards them with swords and guns, and Troopers continuing to aim their weapons at the Huntsmen along with the Butcher that came in out of nowhere.

"They're surrounded! What should we do?!" Asked one of the people who were hiding behind the large crates as all of them were observing what was going on by peaking from behind the crates.

"I don't know!" Yelled another scared.

"Maybe we should help them!" Yelled another.

"How!? By trying to tackle them to the ground while they blast hundreds of holes in us?!" Yelled another.

"Maybe we should run away while the guards are distracted..." Quietly said another.

"No way! They risked themselves to save us! We need to do SOMETHING!" Yelled another person.

"Maybe... We should at least try..." Said the person known as Zeus as he hesitantly steps forward as some of the people behind him grab him and hold him back.

"Wait! Don't go in there! They'll kill you!" Yelled one of the people holding Zeus back. But as Zeus turned back to them and was about to reply... From the shadows, a familiar primordial Faunus was leaning against the wall as he was smirking at the teenager named Zeus. The mutated Faunus smiled as he held up a remote control in his hand and aimed it at the kid.

"Now... Let's see all those 'tests' pay off kid, let's see how you perform on the battle field." Tassin pressed the large button on the remote as Zeus immeditally grabbed his head and started to scream in pain while flailing around.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGHHH! AAAAUUUUUGGHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As Zeus screamed and flailed around, all of Evil Tim's forces in the room and Samedi and Mars look over at Zeus as they saw him screaming like mad as he was flailing around.

"What's wrong with that kid?" Asked one of the people as Zeus started screaming louder and louder as electricity started to bounce off him and cause the lights bulbs hanging above them to explode.

 _(POP!)_

 _(CRACK!)_

 _(POP!)_

 _(POP!)_

 _(CRACK!)_

 _(POP!)_

But it wasn't over, as his skin started to glow a golden transparent color as his skin become so transparent that his skeleton was able to be seen, his enire body was glowing with an electrical energy as unstable bolts of electricity started to bounce off the walls and floor. Everyone looked at Zeus with amazement and fear as Zeus looked at his hands, to see his skin was transparent and he could see the bones in his hands. At this, he started to panic.

"WHA-!? WHAT THE-!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? WHAT'S GOING ON!? WHY DO I FEEL SO DIFFERENT!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY HANDS!? WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Yelled the electrified man as the electrical output from him intensified.

 _ **(ZAP!)**_

 _ **(CRACKLE!)**_

 _ **(KAZAP!)**_

 _ **(POP!)**_

 _ **(CRAKLE!)**_

 _ **(ZAP!)**_

But as Zeus was continuing to panic and the electricity was blasting out of his body, he started to calm down a bit as Evil Tim's forces pulled their hands back down they were using to block out the intense light, they looked back at the electrically charged kid. "Forget it! Evil Tim won't care if we kill a few of the prisoners! Fire!"

Commanded the Elite as everyone aimed their weapons at the man as they started to fire at him, but as they fired away and Zeus was bracing for the impact of the bullets. The bullets deflected off of him as the electricity caused the metal in them to either ricochet off in another direction or disintegrate from the sheer power of the young man's electrical power. The Troopers soon stopped firing as they realized it had no effect on the man, as the man looked back at them, and even through all of his tissue was completely transparent, it was obvious that he was angry.

"WHY!? WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Asked Zeus as his power output started to increase in voltage. "You... REALLY SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT..."

 _ **(ZAP!)**_

 _ **(CRACKLE!)**_

 _ **(ZAP!)**_

 _ **(KAZAP!)**_

Some of Evil Tim's forces actually started to back off a little out of fear. Zeus noticed this as he yelled while pointing his finger forward. "OH! NOW YOUR AFRAID OF ME!? DIDN'T YOU TRY TO KILL ME A SECOND AGO-?!"

 ** _(KAZAP!)_**

A blast of lightning came from his finger as it blasted through the chest of a Roadside Hunter and electrocuted two Troopers as they all fell down. Zeus looked at his finger in surprise as Evil Tim's forces broke out of their amazed gazes as all of them started to charge at the kid.

"WHAT!? NO, NO, NO! I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE! NO! JUST STAY BACK!" Yelled Zeus as he blasted a wave of electricity forward frying ten of the forty members of Evil Tim's army that was in the hanger. But that didn't stop all of them as the giant mech, the Butcher charged forward and grabbed Zeus by the throat it pinned Zeus to the ground. And finally, at this Zeus started to get really angry.

"NO! I SAID STAY BACK! GET OFF ME! NO! NO! GET OFF NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

 _ **(KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!)**_

That's when Zeus let out a blast of electricity so intense that it fried the mech that was holding him down by the throat and the rest of Evil Tim's forces. The blast was so inteanse that it burnt up many of the enemies that used to surround them. As all the enemies fell, and the massive Butcher tipped over and fell on it's side. Mars, Samedi, and the rest of the people look over to see Zeus standing back up in horror.

"Wha-... What just happened? Did- Did I do all this?..." Asked Zeus as Samedi and Mars walk over to him as Samedi reaches out his hand.

"Hey-"

"Stay back!"

 _ **(ZAP!)**_

Zeus threw his hands up and unintentionally let out a few bolts of lightning that missed Samedi. Zeus looked back at Samedi as he said. "I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry... I didn't mean it! I-"

"Hey..." Said Samedi as he calmed the man down. "Look, you helped us, either intentionally or unintentionally. You helped out. And by the way you reacted to this... Change of yours, I suspect that this is new for you, right?"

"I just- I don't know what's going on! I can't control it! I just want to get rid of it!" Yelled Zeus as Samedi threw his hands up once more.

"Okay just... Calm down, look, this 'Semblance' or whatever it is turned on when you wanted to help out, right? Well, try to get rid of it... If it comes from your mind, I'm sure you can shut it off with your own will, just try and concentrate." Said Samedi in a matter of fact way. Zeus took a few deep breaths.

"... Okay, okay, I'll try..." Zeus tried to get rid of his new electrical form as best as he could, as then, Tassin from the shadows smiled as he clicked the button on his remote once more as it transformed Zeus back to normal.

"I think I have the results I need..." Said Tassin as Zeus looked back at Samedi.

"Thank you... But, those people I just-" Zeus scanned the bodies that were on the floor that he electrocuted to death.

"Look kid, half of them weren't even human. The other half were scum bags who chose to do this in the first place... Now come on, lets get you guys out of here." Said Mars as he walked over to the undamaged and fully functional Bullhead that was in front of him as he jumped in the cockpit and turned the aircraft on. The engines roared to life as the sides opened up.

"Come on, load up." Said Samedi gesturing his hand into the Bullheads open doors as everyone started to walk into the Bullhead.

"Okay, I think that's everyone!" Yelled Samedi as Mars hopped out of the cockpit and walked over to Samedi.

"I think this is one of the newer models from the Atlas military, it has an autopilot and navigation computers. I put in the coordinates for the nearest and largest town that was around." Said Mars as Samedi nodded his head in agreement. But before they could do anything else, Mars and Samedi looked over to see Albert and Li walking over to them with all the people damaged by Babyblue either being carried over their backs or in their arms as the one boy who was lucky enough to be saved from the same fate thanks to the intervention of the Hunters, was walking beside the two.

"You got everyone?" Asked Mars.

"Yes, everyone." Said Li as the two made their way into the ship as they carefully place them in the hull of the ship as Albert looked up to all the people who were still in the plane as he said.

"Make sure they get to a hospital when you land." The people nodded in understanding as they loaded up the last damaged person.

"Oh, and if they asked you who saved you... Just tell them a woman named Raven, okay?" Asked Samedi as many of the people looked at him with confused looks, as they then nodded their heads. Everyone was loaded up, all except the kid who was standing there, very afraid. Too scared to even get on the ship, Li noticed this as he crouched down on one knee and looked as the scared eight year old.

"I understand that you are afraid, but you do not need to worry about that anymore. We are here to help you. And that man who hurt you, cannot do so any more." Said the panda Faunus Li, as the child was still quietly sobbing.

"... Do you have a family? A mother? A father? Maybe a sibling or a few?" Asked Li as the child looked back up to him, wiped away his tears, and nodded his head. "Then don't keep them waiting."

As Li said that, the boy nodded and was the last one to load up on the Bullhead. But as the roof to the aircraft hanger opened up and the Bullhead was getting ready to take off, a girl from the escaped prisoners looked at the four men who saved them and asked.

"Wait! What about you? We can't just leave you!" Said the girl as the Bullhead started to hover over the ground.

"Don't worry about us! Just stay safe and make it out of here!" Said Mars as all the people who were looking at their saviors gave understanding looks as the doors to the Bullhead shut and the Bullhead hovered out of the opening roof and took off. As the Bullhead left to get all those people to safety, the Huntsmen turned to one another as they nodded their heads as Samedi led the group down the hallway back to where Tiburon and Raven were fighting Pardus and Mei.

"Well, come on. Let's not miss the party while it's still going..." Said Samedi as the group continued to walk down the hallway.

* * *

 **Fortress of Darkness:**

Tiburon and Raven remained back to back as the two psychotic Faunus' charge at them. But as Raven was about to swing her blade at her eight legged opponent, Mei swiped one of her spider legs at Raven knocking the blade out of her hands as Mei shot two shots of webbing out of her hands as it webbed Raven's sword to the wall, Raven turned back around to face Mei as she dodged two swipes from Mei's blades, her Tarantula Fangs.

"Always take whatever advantage you can, I don't want to give you a chance to use your little knife again." Said the woman as she leaned back on her four spider legs as she kicked Raven back causing her to tumble, but stop as she quickly stopped her tumbling and stood back up. Tiburon turned back only a second to look at Raven's condition, but was stopped as a hand wrapped around the Shark Faunus' throat and lifted him off the ground. It was Pardus in his second Wereleopard form.

"I couldn't agree more!" Said Pardus as he tossed Tiburon through the air as Tiburon hit his head on a large pipe on the ceiling before falling to the ground.

 _ **(BAM!)**_

Tiburon slowly picked himself back up as Pardus walked over to his opponent as he extended his claws from his gauntlets. "Hahaha... Did you hurt your noggin?"

But as Tiburon was growling as he picked himself back up he charged at Pardus with his chainsaw club still on his back holding up his spiked knuckles as his offensive weapons. Pardus wasted no time as he started slashing at Tiburon getting in several good hits before Tiburon threw his arms up and blocked the rest of Pardus' attacks before pummeling at Pardus with his serrated knuckles creating several major bruises and slashes around Pardus before Pardus swiped at Tiburon who ducked and dodged it before grabbing Pardus' outstretched arm and throwing him against a thick concrete ceiling support. Causing the base of it to crack with the sheer force.

 _ **(SLAM!)**_

But before Pardus could react, Tiburon dashed in and punched Pardus across his leopard humanoid face before grabbing his head, and repeatedly slamming his cranium against the concrete pillar.

 _ **(SLAM!)**_

 ** _(SLAM!)_**

 ** _(SLAM!)_**

 ** _(SLAM!)_**

"Am I beating some sense into you!?" Yelled Tiburon as he kept slamming his foes head against the pillar.

 _ **(SLAM!)**_

 ** _(SLAM!)_**

 ** _(SLAM!)_**

 ** _(SLAM!)_**

"RAAAAAA!" Roared Pardus as he got out of Tiburon's hold and smacked him across the face before slashing Tiburon across the throat before grabbing him by the collar and throwing him against a wall. As Tiburon was leaning against the wall still recovering, Pardus ran up behind Tiburon and grabbed him by his head as he smirked looking over, seeing a power box right there.

"Your in for a real shock fish-boy!" Yelled Pardus as he pulled Tiburon back and charged him forward, smashing his head into the power box as it electrocuted him.

 _ **(KAZAP!)**_

As Pardus smiled when Tiburon's body went limp, his body shot back to life as he pulled his leg back and kicked Pardus back making him tumble on the ground as Tiburon pulled his head out of the power box, with pieces of metal shards sticking out of his face. As Pardus tumbled, he stopped as he plunged his nails into the ground, bringing him to a stop as it made a shrieking sound.

 _ **(SHRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!)**_

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR..." Growled Pardus like a leopard as he pulled his claws back out of the ground standing back up, as he walked back over to Tiburon.

Back with Raven and Mei, Mei was standing in the way of Raven's sword that was webbed to the wall. Raven glared at Mei as the spider Faunus smirked and pulled out her Turantula Fangs once more, transforming them into they're pistol modes as she started firing them at her opponent. But Raven dashed forward, dodging and ducking her way through the hail of bullets as Mei's confident expression turned to one of surprise as Raven jumped over her opponent and kicked Mei in the face to gain some leverage up as she made a flip and dashed over to her sword. But as she grabbed the handle, a shot of web shot forward and webbed her hand to the handle. As she looked back she saw that it was Mei who picked herself back up, walking over to Raven as Raven tried to pull her hand out of the sticky goop.

"Don't try it lady, that webbing it strong enough to hold back an enraged Goliath..." Said Mei as she walked even closer pulling her four arachnid legs forward with the sharpened ends of them making a 'shink' noise. "Besides, I don't want you fighting back as I get my revenge on you..."

"Is this about the scar?" Asked Raven in an uncaring tone of voice as Mei become visibly enraged.

"NO!... Well yeah that, but also how you STOLE TIBURON AWAY FROM ME!" Yelled Mei.

"... I remember you yelling that the time you attacked me out of nowhere, I don't even like him. I have a kid with another man!" Yelled Raven.

"One I constantly heard you abandoned!" Retorted Mei.

"The point is, you attacked me for no reason, and I just defended myself. Consider me only scarring you a mercy, because now when I get free of this goo, I will kill you myself." Said Raven in an extremely threatening tone.

"Hahaha... That's sooo funny. Because your completely trapped! And when I'm through with YOU! Tiburon will love me! And know who his true soulmate is!" Exclaimed Mei with a smile on her face.

"... I don't think your web reaches all the way to the top branch." Said Raven as Mei quickly transformed her Tarantula Fangs back onto her duel blades as she used them and her sharpened spider legs to attack Raven. But thanks to Raven's arm guard and her skills in hand-to-hand combat, Raven managed to block and deflect all the airachnids attacks as she moved her head around and dodged the rest before kicking Mei back as Raven turned back to her hand that was still stuck in the webbing. She groaned and she tried to pull her hand away, but as she looked back, she saw Mei who already picked herself back up as she charged at Raven, Raven continued to struggle to get out of the goop to the best of her abilities. But when she looked back, she saw that the ravenous spider Faunus was mere inches away from her with her duel blades.

Raven immediately moved out of the way of the incoming attack as Mei's blows unintentionally cut both Raven's hand and sword out of the goop she stuck her in in the first place.

"Uh-oh..." Said Mei as Raven clocks her across the jaw sending the psychotic woman back before Raven was totally free with her sword back in hand. Mei looked back worried as Raven noticed this.

"What's wrong? You seemed so confident when I was almost defenseless... Why not now?"

"Wha-?! I'm not scared! The only thing I'm concerned for is my cleaning the blood out of my clothes after I slice you to pieces!" Yelled Mei as she charged forward as Raven held her sword up to block Mei's swipes of her Tarantula Fang's. After that, the two women went back to fighting with a mix of both hand-to-hand fighting with hitting and blocking with their hands as well as their weapons, and using their weapons as well for their intentional purposes. Mei started to gain the upper hand for a while with a few successful blows and slashes as Raven started to get sloppy with her blocks and strikes. But that started to turn back around as Raven pulled herself back together fighting back against Mei. Getting in a few more successful slashes as Mei started to become very discoordinated herself as she was elbowed straight in the stomach by Raven as she turned around and crouched. Raven quickly picking herself back up as she grabbed Mei's arm and turned back around standing back up as she tossed Mei over her shoulder at a concrete pillar as Mei crashed against it.

 _ **(SLAM!)**_

Mei then slid down the concrete pillar on her back as her arachnid legs made the motion of folding when she seemed to pass out. But as Raven cautiously walked over to Mei with her blade out, ready to strike down her opponent for good... Mei opens her eyes back up and smiled as she suddenly forms three purple blade-like objects in between her fingers as she tossed them forward. Raven quickly dodged them as they implanted themselves in the wall behind her. Raven looked back at Mei with surprise as Mei simply picked herself back up.

"What-..." Said Raven as she was near speechless at the woman's ability.

"Neat, huh? My Semblance is the ability to create solid poisonous constructs out of thin air. Gotta say though, you should feel lucky that you were basically one of the only opponents who's ever pushed me this far to actually use it." Said Mei as she held her hand out, and out of nowhere, a purple spear construct appeared in her hand as she held it up, ready to throw it into Raven.

"How about we see what I can REALLY do with this new ability!" Yelled Mei as she tossed the spear forward as Raven ducked and spun out of the way, as she stood behind Mei as Mei quickly turned around, using her arachnid legs as maneuverence as she formed four more blade-like throwing constructs in between her fingers as she tossed them straight at Raven who jumped out of the way of them just in time. But neither Raven nor Mei had any idea that the blades would eventually fly straight towards Tiburon as he was fighting with Pardus. As the four blades went careening right into Tiburon's back causing him to scream in pain.

Mei looked in horror and Raven looked with slight concern on her face.

"TIBURON!" Yelled Mei as she turned back to Raven with fury in her eyes. "YOU DID IT! YOU BITCH! YOU MADE ME HURT TIBURON! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

Mei roared as she formed more constructs out of her poison, but these constructs were in the shape of Beowolves, men with swords and spears, and several giant spiders the size of cars. Raven held her blade in front of her as she readied herself for the oncoming attack. 'This won't be fun...' Thought Raven as she yelled while charging into battle.

Tiburon stumbled a bit as he stopped fighting, leaving Pardus confused why his opponent stopped fighting. "Huh? What is wrong with you? You can't fight?" Pardus smiled at the end of his sentence.

Tiburon reached behind him as he grabbed the sharp projectiles in his back as he painfully pulled them back out and looked at them, as they slowly dissolved like the corpses of dead Grimm. "Wha... I... Ugh..."

Tiburon was stumbling around as he tried to stand straight on his two feet as Pardus looked at him still smiling. "What's... What's going on..." Asked Pardus still extremely dizzy and loosing his balance and energy.

"Hehehe... It looks like your poisoned gill boy, I've seen it before when an animal or a man gets poisoned like that before... I'll estimate you'll probably have a few hours left as your body starts to shut down... That's PLENTY of time I'll have to have fun with you before you die..." Said Pardus cracking his neck as he kicked back the poisoned Tiburon as he slid on the floor on his back. Tiburon attempted to pick himself back up, but he was too weakened by the poison as Pardus stood over him with a sadistic grin as he extended his claws from his gauntlet as they became electrified, thanks to Doctor Oceanica's upgrade... Pardus started to...

 _(Slash!)_

 _(Slash!)_

 _(Slash!)_

 _(Slash!)_

 _(Slash!)_

 _(Slash!)_

Pardus started creating major lacerations all over Tiburon's chest and neck as Tiburon was trying his best to block his enemies attacks with his forearms. But as Tiburon saw an opening, he pulled back his fist and knocked Pardus off of him as Tiburon, even while poisoned and losing all his strength, slowly picked himself back up grabbing ahold of his chest. He started to stumble and hallucinate as Pardus looked back up at Tiburon.

"Your trying to fight off the poison!... Hehehe, it won't matter... It's shutting down your healing ability, and without any water, in an area like this, your gonna die. If not by the poison, then by ME!" Yelled Pardus as he lunged forward grabbing Tiburon and picking him up by the head as he started to crush his head. But as Tiburon was weakly struggling against his wereleopard opponent, Pardus turned his head and smirked at he tossed Tiburon into a thick concrete pillar. Flying right through it.

 _ **(SMASH!)**_

Tiburon was on the ground bleeding, with several dozen broken bones throughout his body, he tried to pick himself back up, but was pinned back down to the ground as a leopard humanoid foot pinned Tiburon back down to the ground. Tiburon started to groan in immense pain as Pardus foot claws started to dig into his back. Pardus' smile just grew wider and wider as he looked down at Tiburon.

"I don't think you understand kiddo... Your fearsome when your in the ocean, but when your on land... Your in MY environment..." Pardus then bent down as his mouth filled with sharp teeth went right next to Tiburon's ear. "... And I'M the apex predator here..."

And without any warning, Pardus stabbed his claws into Tiburon's back and lifted him up off the ground. His claw gauntlets were spearing right through the Huntsman's abdomen as Pardus held Tiburon above his head smiling. Starting to have his sick and twisted version of fun as he started electrocuting Pardus with his gauntlets.

 _ **(ZAP!)**_

 _ **(CRACKLE!)**_

As Raven sliced off the head of another Beowolf poison construct, she looked back to see Pardus was torturing Tiburon while smiling darkly. Raven expressed a very worried look as she quickly turned back to one of the solid constructs, a construct of a human with a sword swipes at her. But Raven quickly dodged the swipe as she cut the constructs legs off, causing the humanoid construct to fall down as Raven jumps over her delegged opponent and jumps in the middle of her gallery of enemies. The constructs and Mei turn to Raven as Raven crouches on the ground on one knee as she placed her sword back on her holder as her opponents all lunged at her simultaneously. But that's when Raven changed the Dust slughts on her handle as she quickly pulled her sword out, and with one long twister slash she rapidly sliced through her opponents multiple times with her burning blade.

 _ **(SLASH!)**_

Mei was knocked back as all the other constructs just stood there motionless... Until they fell into pieces and dissolved several seconds after hitting the ground. Raven calmly opened her eyes back up and stood back up to stare at Mei who picked herself up as well.

"Hehe... You really think that's is? I'm just getting started lady!" Yelled Mei as she created several more animated constructs of car-sized spiders around her. But Raven wasn't paying any attention as she still looked over Mei's shoulder to see Pardus holding Tiburon in the air by impaling him through the chest with his claw gauntlets while laughing. Pardus was enjoying himself before he got board and threw Tiburon back on the ground. Tiburon tried to claw away, but it was no use as Pardus walked over to him and kicked Tiburon to lie on his back as he was facing the ceiling. Pardus once again stood over his defeated opponent as he leaned down to face Tiburon who was near death.

"I gotta say, it was fun smacking you around... But, you've become boring..."

 _(Shink!)_

Pardus extended the claws on one of his gauntlets as he held it close to Tiburon's throat. "Oh... Don't be so melodramatic... I'll make sure to keep a memento from our little battle together..."

Pardus raised his claws as he was aiming to cut Tiburon's head off. Raven saw this as she started to panic, she started to think of a way to save him. But that's when Raven looked over at several tanks of chemicals that were attached to the wall, then she looked up to see the fire sprinklers above her. She got an idea as she turned around as she slashed at Mei with her blade, missing as she jumped back and made several back flips over to the canisters of chemicals as Mei pulls out her Tarantula Fangs and started firing them at the dark haired woman who was dodging each bullet with each back flip. But as Raven made her way to the chemicals, she stopped and stood there with her arms crossed.

"Can you not even hit the broad side of a mountain?" Asked Raven angering Mei, causing her to growl as she fired at Raven who jumped out of the way just in time, as the bullets hit the chemical containers causing them to leak green liquid and the fumes from it reach the ceiling. Activating the sprinklers as they rain water upon the four combatants. Mei looked around in confusion for a second, before looking back at Raven with a smirk on her face.

"Water? Do you really think a little water can beat ME?" Asked Mei as she transformed her Tarantula Fangs back into blades as Raven smirked.

"No, not really..."

"Wait, what?" Asked Mei confused.

But as the rain fell upon Pardus and the dying Tiburon, Pardus looked up in confusion as he felt the water droplets fall on his head. But then smiled as he looked back down as his defeated opponent. "I saw you with the water bottle back on the battlefield... It only heals wounds, and I doubt it can purge poisons."

Pardus once again raised his claw gauntlets as he thrust it forward. But instead out the sound of flesh being hacked apart echoed through the room, another sound did...

 _ **(CLANG!)**_

Pardus looked in shock as he saw his claws crossed with Tiburon's chainsaw club. Tiburon looked at his opponent furiously with gritted teeth and eyes that were consumed with black like a Great White Shark. "Don't... Touch me... Again..."

Tiburon kicked Pardus in the face making the wereleopard stumble back as Tiburon picked himself back up as the _Main Theme (The Wolverine)_ by _Marco Beltrami_ started to play. Pardus looked back at Tiburon in anger and confusion as the sprinkler water continued to rain over them. "What!? You were poisoned! How do you-!?"

"Forgot to tell you, water, can heal everything, Bub..." Growled Tiburon walking closer.

"Well is doesn't matter... Being at you one percent or a hundred percent max, you are still NOTHING TO THE APEX PREDATOR!" Yelled Pardus as he slashed at Tiburon several times as Tiburon blocked the attacks, but was slashed across the face with the last one. Pardus smiled, but his smug smile quickly went away as Tiburon turned back to him with the wound on his face instantly healing up.

The two went back to crossing blades as Tiburon become noticeably faster and stronger then before, as he would react faster to Pardus' attacks and get more successful strikes in with his active chainsaw club. Creating several dozen nasty lacerations that barely even left Pardus standing on his own two feet. But Pardus didn't give up as his body started to heal up as well. Pardus then lunged out like a leopard at Pardus to pin him to the ground in start mauling him, but while Pardus was in mid-air and with his shark-like teeth, bit down on Pardus' throat and started thrashing him around in the air. Making the initial would dozens of times worse as he eventually opened his jaws back up and let Pardus go flying into a wall full of pipes.

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

But Pardus started to slowly pick himself back up, still healing as Pardus started to let his more feral side take over. As he took off both of his gauntlets and threw them to the ground. He extended his nails as his real claws grew longer, and without any hesitation Pardus roared like a wild animal as he ran on all four limbs at Tiburon, who stood there while holding his chainsaw club in both hands. Pulling it back and ready to swing, right as Pardus was mere inches away from Tiburon while lunging in mid-air... Tiburon swing his chainsaw club as Pardus missed and fell down to the ground in a puddle of water. But as Pardus picked himself back up, he felt nothing. Right then, he easily assumed what he thought.

"Hahaha... Work on your swing fish boy... You missed..." Said Pardus getting back up and looking at Tiburon who stood there smiling as well.

"... I seriously doubt that." Said Tiburon still smiling as Pardus started to feel the rest of his body to make sure that everything was still there. Everything was fine until he reached the back of his head and felt something squishy...

Back with Raven and Mei as they were still in the heat of battle, Mei and Raven had their weapons were locked as they started struggling against each others forces. Until they both looked beside them to look at Pardus and Tiburon. But when they saw Pardus, they instantly stopped.

"Ew..." Said Mei as Pardus looked back at the two women confused as he yelled.

"What!? What's wrong!?"

"There's a big hole in the back of your head, nimrod..." Said Raven as Pardus felt the back of his head yet again to feel his pulsing brain. Pardus instantly turned back to Tiburon furious. Without even saying anything, Pardus lunged at what he through was Tiburon as he started slashing it with his claws.

"Die! Die! Die! Die! DIE!" Yelled Pardus as he started slashing away.

"Pardus, that's just a water softener..." Said Mei as Pardus looked back irritated.

"I AM missing the back of my head, I think you can cut me some slack?" Said Pardus as the back of his head started to heal as he turned back to Tiburon. Pardus just behaved as a wild animal as he lunged forward one last time as he started unleashing a onslaught on stabs and swipes from his claws that Tiburon successfully dodged and blocked most of them, but as Pardus was about to land another strike... Tiburon opened up his mouth and bit the wereleopards fingers off and spat them out. But Pardus did his very best to ignore the pain as he started to swipe away yet again. But this was a major mistake as Tibuorn pulled back his chainsaw club once more and swung it, cutting off his opponents right arm. And then quickly pulled his club back one more as it sliced off Tiburon's left arm as he then stabbed it into Pardus' chest as he lifted him off the ground and into the air. Before tossing Pardus aside as the wereleopard fell to the ground.

Tiburon glared back at his opponent who was lying face first on the ground before putting his chainsaw club back in it's holster. Tiburon turned back to Mei and Raven to see that the two went back to fighting. As the two were crossing blades and trading strikes, it would seem that both of them were mostly a match for one another... Until Mei started to gain the upper hand as she started to get several successful hits in before she slashed Raven several times with her sharpened arachnid legs knocking Raven back as she slammed against the wall.

 _ **(Slam!)**_

Raven looked back up as Mei was slowly approaching her. "Face it, your just outmatched..."

Raven saw Tiburon who started to run over. "Stop! This is between me and her!" Yelled the dark haired woman stopping Tiburon in his tracks as he put his weapon away. Raven stood back up, Mei just continued to smirk at Raven.

"You've used up all your tricks! What can you possibly use now?" Asked Mei as Raven closed her eyes and took in a deep breath... Before she opened up her eyes and replied.

"This!" And just like that, Raven created a red portal in front of her as she dashed into is as it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Mei grew an expression of surprise as she looked around cautiously, but before she could ask what even happened. A small red portal opened up beside her head as a fist flew out of it and clocked the spider Faunus across the jaw. But before Mei could retaliate with a blow of her own, it disappeared. But like the first portal, it happened again, but this time much more intense as portals opened all around Mei as incoming punches and kicks came out of them as Mei was punched and kicked all over her body. But that wasn't it as one portal opened up as a hand with a crimson sword in hand came out, it landed several slashes across Mei before changing positions on another side of Mei's body as it slashed way.

More miniature portals appeared all round Mei as the same hand popped out, slashed at her, and pulled back in as it was going to do the same thing at another position of her body. Mei was still standing there, but severally hurt as her body was covered in bruises as her Aura level was at an all time low. But, one more it was all she could take as another portal opened in front of her, but this one was much bigger as Raven herself jumped out of the portal and upper cutted Mei sending a stream of blood from her mouth flying as she flew back several feet, before hitting the ground. Tiburon had an impressed expression on his face as Raven stepped out of her red portal and stood there with her red blades in one of her hands. She walked forward as she approached the knocked out form of Mei.

"That was... Good." Said Tiburon as Raven turned to him with a bit of a glare.

"What do you mean?"

"I just mean you were good." Said Tiburon.

"Stating something that's already true." Replied Raven.

"Is it wrong for me to complement you?" Asked Tiburon.

"When you run into a dangerous situation like that and almost get yourself killed, yes, it is wrong." Raven then walked over to the unconscious Mei along with Tiburon as they both stood over the body. "Just... Don't get into a brutal battle like that again. It will be, difficult for some people to see you die."

"... Okay then." Replied Tiburon unsure of what to say as Tiburon crouched down to inspect the body. He brought his face closer to Mei to have a better analysis of her status, but before Tiburon could place his fingers on the woman's throat to check her pulse. Mei opened up her eyes as she grabbed Tiburon by the head and brought him in for a passionate kiss. Tiburon was in shock along with Raven as what seemed like an eternity, ended when Mei ended the kiss and pulled her lips away from Tiburon's as the two stared into each others eyes for about a second.

"What a wonderful kiss, handsome..." Said Mei as before Tiburon and Raven could've reacted, Mei quickly picked herself back up with her spider legs as she kicked back Raven and Tiburon. But before she could do anything else, all of them heard the sounds of the doors opening, all looking over to see Samedi, Mars, Li, and Albert run in from the automatic doors as they dashed in.

"Perhaps another time then..." Said Mei as she dashed over to where Pardus was lying, as his arms and torso started to heal. Grabbing him up in her arms and throwing him over her shoulder as she looked back at the six Hunters in front of her. She smirked and waved at them as she pulled out a smoke pellet and threw it on the ground.

 _ **(POOF!)**_

The six Hunters coughed and waved their hands to get rid of the smoke, but as the smoke finally dispersed they saw that Pardus and Mei were gone. "*Sigh*... They got away."

Said Raven as Samedi turned to the two who were facing off against the two Faunus. "Man, it looks like those who gave you guys hell." Said Samedi as Tiburon and Raven both glared at him.

"Either way, they're gone now. We already got all those people out on a Bullhead back to the nearest village." Said Albert.

"And... Did you tell them anything else?" Asked Raven as Samedi sighed in annoyance. "Yes, we told them. Your little clan will get their payment, but you still owe it to us to take down Evil Tim for helping you!... And your daughter."

Replied Samedi as Raven stared at him for a moment... "Fine..." Raven growled.

"Okay, so we're still on one of the lowest levels. I think the rest of the group is on one of the upper levels, so we'll need to get there fast." Said Samedi.

"What about the elevators?" Suggested Albert as everyone slowly turned to him.

"What..." Asked Mars.

"Umm, yes. There are several dozen elevators throughout the tower." Responded Albert.

"We went though a hundred floors of hell, we were almost crushed in a trash compactor, and Samedi was almost eaten alive by a tentacle monster, and you only tell us this NOW because..." Asked Tiburon.

"Well, actually it will take a little while for me to hack through their firewalls. Basically, the easiest way to work them is to give them the hand scan of one of Evil Tim's forces." Said Albert. "Unless of course..."

"We get a hand scan of somebody who works here." Said Li.

"Right, but where can we possibly-" Albert was interrupted.

"Will this do?" Asked Tiburon as he held up one of Pardus' severed arms as everyone stared at him. "Well... Will it do? Yes or no?"

"Umm, yes... Yes it will." Replied Albert as Tiburon walked forward. "Then what are you waiting for?"

As Tiburon walked away, everyone followed as Li leaned over to Samedi. "I know we are on the same team... But Tiburon still startles me..."

"Hahaha... Me too..." Laughed Baron as the two followed the rest of the group to the elevator.

* * *

 **Fortress of Darkness:** _Somewhere in the Tower..._

Ruby dashed down the hallways with a trail of rose peddles behind her as she quickly turned the corner and hid behind it as a group of Troopers rushed down the hallway straight down in the wrong direction.

"I think she went this way!" Yelled one of the Troopers as they ran out of sight in the wrong direction. Ruby let out a sigh of relief as she walked over to the door where she knew they were holding her baby hostage... Crescent Rose. When Ruby was kidnapped and half conscious, she heard that they were going to put her weapon away in a specific room, and after she's escaped Troopers and Evil Tim's forces have been chasing her all around the tower. But thanks to the matter shifter Ruby is wearing she was able to avoid the guards and walk through walls and locked doors. And as she was scanning the doors and the numbers over them, she detected a door with the correct number her precious weapon was being held at.

She activates her matter shifter as she walked through the door and into a dark room. The room remained dark for half a second before lights above and around her started to light up, as she saw that Crescent Rose was right in front of her on a table with a light shining down on it. Ruby smiled a bit as she stepped forward, but she stopped the second she heard the sound of the buzzing of bees around her. She looked around and saw the number of bees that were flying around her started to grow in numbers... She knew what was going to happen next. As she stood there, standing perfectly still, the number of bees started to rapidly grow as a swarm appeared in the room in an angry swarm. But none of the insects were stinging Ruby, they just left her alone as a silhouette of a man started to form in front of Ruby, one with a hook for a hand.

The figure soon stepped out of the light as Ruby saw who it was, Daniel Robitaille standing there smiling at Ruby who stood her ground. "I see that even when restrained, that idiot doctor can't dispose of one little annoying girl. I saw what you did to him, and he deserved it for his unbelievable incompetence... But, I couldn't say that was unsuspected of him in the first place... I have been expecting you, Ruby Rose. And I know why you're here..." Daniel lifts up his remaining hand revealing that he was holding Ruby's Crescent Rose.

"But, if you want it your going to have to strike me down where I stand... Remember all the torture methods I implemented upon you? How scared and helpless you felt? I bet you want vengeance... I know you want nothing more then to strike me down and get your vengeance, to kill me and retrieve your precious weapon... So go ahead, kill me and unleash the anger and hatred in your soul..." Said Daniel as Ruby started at him with absolute anger in silence for a few seconds... Before standing straight and visibly calming down as she looked at Daniel once more with her silver eyes... As she gave him her response...

"Nope."

"... What?" Asked Daniel confused.

"Nope." Replied Ruby. "Personally, I can honestly care less about you, yes you tortured me, but that's in the past and not my main priority. I know you want me to become as angry and miserable as you are by killing you, but that's just not going to happen, you will pay for what you did to me and others one day... But not right now, I just came here for Crescent Rose, and I am going to get her back and help my friends... This isn't what MIGHT happen... This is a FACT..." Said Ruby as before Daniel could even respond. Ruby dashed around Daniel as she snatched her Crescent Rose from his hand and continued to use her super speed to dash over to the door as she quickly turned around and pressed the buttons on the control panel next to it shutting it.

Daniel roared in anger as he dashed forward and started to press the buttons on his end on the control panel on his end to open the door. But that's when Ruby activated the matter shifter that was on her wrist as she phased her hand through the control panel, short circuiting the circuits as it permanent locked the door. As Daniel was tapping away on his control panel, it was electrocuted as the panel short circuited and broke. Daniel let out another roar as Ruby looked back at the door with Crescent Rose in her hands.

"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh... He doesn't sound too happy, but is should really get going. I bet that won't hold him for long." Said Ruby as a giant sickle pierced the metal door.

 _ **(FRSHING!)**_

"Scratch that... That won't hold him at all..." Said Ruby as she turned around and dashed off with her super speed as the metal door was knocked down to the opposite wall.

 _ **(CRING!)**_

* * *

 **Fortress of Darkness:** _Near the Power Core room..._

 _ **(SMASH!)**_

Yang was thrown through another wall into another hallway as she fell to the ground, soon followed by Double D as he was thrown and crashed against the wall as well.

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

Before he fell down to the ground as Yang's evil doppelganger, Ying stepped out of the hole in the wall with a smile on her face. "Is that REALLY everything you got?"

Asked Ying as from behind her, Rose Quartz AKA Penny grabbed Yang from behind and put her in a full nelson as Ying struggled against Penny's efforts.

"Wow, how cute." Said Ying as she grabbed Penny from behind and tossed her at the wall as well. When Ying looked at Double D, she gave dark smile and started to crack her knuckles while walked to the skinny nerd who picked himself back up.

"Don't go home and crying to mommy, when I'm done with you, nerd!" Mocked Ying walking closer as Double D glared at her. As he then started to activate his 'Jib Prime' armor once more as the crevices in the armor started to glow. When Ying saw this, she started to laugh like a maniac while placing both hands on her hips. After several seconds later, she stopped laughing as she then looked at Double D with another cocky smirk.

"Do you really think a little suit of armor will beat me?!" Ying continued to smile as she stared down Double D. "And I thought you were supposed to be the smart guy around here!"

Double D just stared at her as he then got into his fighting position. "Well, you have seen nothing yet!" Then suddenly, Double D's armor started to transform from it's original shape to a huge bulky dark red humanoid armor with four massive arms and four yellow eyes. Ying looked at it a little surprised at first, but then changed it to her normal dark smirk.

"Well, well, well! Is that suit supposed to be the thing that will beat me?!"

"Why, yes it is! I called this one Model Twenty-Nine, or 'Four Arms' for short. It's a powerful combat suit built to fight against gigantic Grimm and powerful enemies, like yourself." Affirmed Double D as Ying smirked at this and suddenly charged at him like a freight train along with Double D who did the same. And finally, when the two came closer to each other, they collided fists that send out a powerful shockwave from the massive collision.

 ** _(BOOM!)_**

As it blew Yang and Penny to the ground, Ying and Double D went back to fighting as Double D started flailing his multiple fists around as he got in a few successful hits in Ying. But Ying wasn't joking when she said she was well trained, as she dodged many of Double D's incoming attacks as she countered half and blocked the other half as the majority of her hits were successful as she then, grabbed Double D by the throat and head butted him to the ground as she jumped on top of him. As she was on top of Double D she started pounding away as Double D's face, causing the armor itself to dent. But as Ying raised her fist again to get another good hit in, the original Yang let out a battle cry as she tackled her twin and both tumbled to the ground.

Yang and Ying picked themselves up as they started circling each other, Yang was glaring at Ying as Ying was smiling back. "So, a weapons, huh? They cloned me from my severed arm to make me a weapon? In all honesty, a part of me is flattered." Said Yang.

"NO, not a weapon, an ASSASSIN! A perfect killer! When I was made they made sure I had none of those pesky morals that made you so weak!" Said Ying as she started to burn like Yang.

"Then how about we test that out?" As the two then charged at one another and both punched each other in the jaws, creating another massive shockwave similar to before as both girls were punched into opposite walls of the hallway.

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

The two pulled themselves out of the wall as Yang looked at her double, to see that Ying's burning Aura was much darker. Nigh pitch black as her eyes started to burn with the same energy. Without saying another work, Ying dashed over to Yang faster then the eye could see as she clocked her opponent multiple times across the jaw as blinding speeds with dark burning fists before grabbing Yang by the throat and holding her over the ground.

"I am better then your equal!" Yelled Ying as she slammed Yang against the ground creating a massive dent before picking her up again and slamming her into a wall shattering it.

 _ **(SMASH!)**_

"And I will show how much better I am then you when I SMASH YOUR SKULL IN!" Ying pulled her fist back as she was about to do exactly that, before a concussive blast blasted Ying's wrist causing her to drop Yang as she looked over in the direction of where it came from, only to see a missile come from the same direction as it hit her in the face, blowing up.

 _ **(KABOOM!)**_

As the smoke cleared, Ying was still standing there with her black Aura up, the only damage to be revealed was a few scratches. "THAT WAS FOR MY FRIEND DOUBLE D!"

Penny was standing there angrily as she then charged forward at Ying. "AND THIS, IS FOR YANG!" Penny charged at Yang as she managed to knock the clone back several feet. Yang stood back up and rubbed her throat as she glanced over at Penny.

"What took you so long?" Asked Yang rubbing her throat.

"Apologies Yang, but I was in my shut down state and needed time to power up after such a massive blow." Said Penny.

"Did... Did you just make a joke?" Asked Yang.

"Negative, I am not programed to make jokes." Said Penny.

"... I'm happy Double D brought you along." Replied Yang as the two looked over at Yang who started to slowly picked herself, with burning black fire all over her... As her eyes started to glow with the same black fire and a mix of hellish red.

"I don't think she's very happy." Said Yang as Ying fully picked herself up and glared at Yang and Penny. Without warning, Ying charged at the two as Yang and Penny both put their fists up to confront the homicidal clone. But before the clone could reach them, Ying's legs were grabbed as she was held back in mid-sprint. Ying looked back to see that it was Double D holding her back in his Model Twenty-Nine armor as he started using the strength of the mode in his armor, to start thrashing Ying all around. Smashing the woman against the walls, the ground, and even the ceiling creating dents and holes in all of them. But as Double D slammed the girl back to the ground, Ying struggled as she freed her feet from Double D's grip and kicked him in the face, knocking him several dozen feet back.

But it wasn't over yet as Ying picked herself up, only to be charged at by her predecessor and start to struggle against each other's forces, until Yang spun her around and tossed Ying into a wall. But Yang just glared back at Ying and charged at her again, dodging one of Yang's punches as she retaliated with her own as she upper cutted Yang with so much force that she smashed through the ceiling and was knocked into another upper level of the tower, falling on the ground. Ying didn't waste any time as she jumped through the massive hole to the same area where Yang and Ying were. Penny stood there under the massive hole looking up, as Double D then ran over to her and stood next to her looking up at the same hole. Both of them looked at each other and nodded as they both rocketed up the hole to see where Ying and Yang were.

Yang was knocked down on the ground after that massive blow, but slowly started to pick herself back up as she looked around were she was. She was in some large room with what looked like to be one of Double D's portal machines in the middle, a few cat walks above her, a green looking energy core above the portal, and most noticeable... Dozens upon dozens of people fighting, Evil Tim's forces and... Eddy! She was in the Portal room. She looked over and saw Eddy there who was fighting that Jib guy. But what Yang didn't notice, was Ying walking up behind her, but Yang still didn't notice as she was still looking at Eddy. As Eddy blocked another one of Jib's claw stabs, Eddy slashed back at him with a white Dust powered bladed SwordFish. But that's when Eddy looked over to see Yang standing there as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Yang!?" Asked Eddy as he saw a woman that looked a lot like her to walk up from behind her, while Yang saw the tall and scary looking Jib walk up from behind Eddy.

"Behind you!" The two shouted simultaneously as they both pointed their fingers forward. But before either one of them could react, Double D rocketed out of the hole made by Ying as he quickly flew over to Ying, grabbing her by the waist with all four arms and flying her up towards another area of the room to battle. All the while Penny rocketed in as well as she flew above Yang and Eddy and straight at Jib as she tackled him back to the ground as Eddy and Yang looked in shock and surprise. But then turned back to each other.

"I guess you guys got by fine? Did you find Ruby?" Asked Eddy.

"No, not yet, we actually ran into an evil twin that Evil Tim made from me, so... Yeah. But, what happened to Ed?" Asked Yang.

"He was... Pummeled to another level of the tower by Salty Sam, in a new monster form." Said Eddy as Yang's eye's widened in shock.

"WHAT!? THEN WE GOTTA GO HELP HIM!" Yelled Yang.

"Monobrow is tough enough to take care of himself!" Yelled Eddy as he quickly turned around as he fought a group of vampires, before he pulled his silver coated blade back and sliced all of their heads off. Then turning back to Yang.

"But what if he's in serious trouble!?" Asked Yang as several bullets sprayed out around her missing her. As Yang looked over she saw a group of Troopers standing there in a firing squad formation as they were firing at Yang. But the blond brawler quickly retaliated as she aimed her robotic hand as them and revealed a missile chamber, shooting a missile at them and ending with a big...

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

"Believe me, with the stuff I've seen Ed go through he can really-" But Eddy was interrupted as Yang dashed at him readying her gauntlets as Eddy stammered back "Oh, are ya mad at me!?"

Asked Eddy terrified as Yang jumped past Eddy and clobbered a lunging Roadside Hunter as she caused it to fly away with one punch. Yang then turned back to Eddy with burning eyes, convincing Eddy to change his mind. "Uhh... I really don't know where Ed and Sam are, but I think we can use that machine over there to find out." Eddy pointed over to the off portal machine nearby.

"Okay! Then lets go!" Yelled Yang as the two dashed forward towards the inactive portal machine. But before the two got to it, a small army of wondering Corpses with swords and guns were in their way as they were trying their best to aim at Yang and Eddy and blow them away. But as Eddy and Yang were about to take down the undead monstrosities, they heard a voice yell.

"Back off dead heads!" As a blur of scattering rose peddles dashed in and towards the heard of Corpses as it flew past them, as the Corpses were slashed into pieces as arms, heads, and torsos flew everywhere. But as the blur stopped, a girl stood there who Eddy and Yang instantly recognized, Ruby stood up a she turned to both of them and smiled. But when she saw Yang standing there, she dropped her scythe as she and Yang both started to form tears of joy seeing each other.

"YANG!" Wailed Ruby as Yang dashed over to her beloved little sister and encased her in a bone crushing hug. The two sisters embraced in a loving hug as tears ran down both of their faces.

"Ruby! D-Don't worry, Ruby! I am here for you now." Said Yang as she hugged Ruby in an even tighter hug as Ruby did nothing but sob and hug her sister back.

"Yang! I missed you so much! I'm so sorry for leaving! I love you so much!"

"I love you too Ruby! But after this... Your in for a world of punishment for leaving!" Sobbed Yang.

"And I'll except it!" Replied Ruby as they two remained in their own loving embrace, as Eddy was looking on at the loving sight and smiled. Before he looked over and saw more of Evil Tim's forces coming their way. Eddy slowly approached the sobbing girls as he gently tapped his finger on Yang's shoulder.

"Umm... Hey guys, I-"

"WHAT IS IT!? CAN'T YOU SEE YOUR KILLING THE MOMENT!?" Yelled Yang turning to Eddy with tears still in her eyes.

"I don't wanna kill the moment! But we still have more creeps after us!" Yelled Eddy pointing over to where more of Evil Tim's forces were coming from. But right as Ruby, Eddy, and Yang were just about to ready themselves for combat... A massive lazer beam raced past them and blasted the forces away. And before Eddy, Yang, and Ruby could turn to see who or what it was, a red mass came rocketing at Ruby as it knocked her to the ground.

"Holy-!" Was the only thing Ruby could yell before the mass completely encased her. Yang and Eddy immediately dashed over to Ruby who was inside a new set of armor as Ruby groaned.

"Ruby! Are you alright!?" Asked Yang as she tried to help the groaning Ruby up.

"Umm... Yeah, I think so." Responded Ruby.

"I am happy to hear that!" Said a familiar voice that made Ruby jump back in fear.

"What-!? Who was-..." But Ruby stopped as she recognized the voice, the voice of someone who she missed very much. The voice that belonged to a kind and gentle friend who was taken away in an unfair and horrific fashion. Ruby then slowly said the words. "P-Penny...?"

"... Yes Ruby, it is me..." Said Penny a bit hesitantly as Ruby quietly started to cry, smiling and trying her very best to hold her tears back. "Penny... I... I-I didn't get to you in time... I tried everything I could! But... Mercury, and Emerald... And CINDER..."

Said Ruby with the last bit of her wording having the tone of pure venom in it. "Penny... *Sob* *Sniff*... I did everything I could but-"

"Stop." Responded Penny as Ruby stopped stuttering and sobbing for a moment in order to hear what her originally thought to be deceased friend had to say. "... When everything turned dark for me... Or... DIED... I was cold and alone, it was very scary. But... Double D managed to upload my thought patterns and memories to his suit, it was odd at first but... I got used to it. Don't beat yourself up for what happened Ruby... We were ALL deceived... By nothing more than a lunatic who wanted power, someone who was willing do destroy not only everyone she had to get the power she wanted, but also destroy the trust and love all of us have with each other... We both know who to blame... Cinder and her allies who wish to conquer and destroy, this obviously includes Evil Tim and his forces. So will you help us, Ruby? Fight along side each other just like old times?..." Asked Penny.

Ruby remained silent for a moment as she was still trying to hold back her tears and sniffed one more time before responding. "Absolutely... Penny."

"Very well then! We are COMBAT READY!" Yelled Penny as Penny and Ruby worked together while in Rose Quartz as they rocketed into the air and straight into battle with more of Evil Tim's forces as Ruby takes out her massive Crescent Rose and slices straight through her opponents. All the while, Eddy looked on with amazement while Yang looked on with pride while crossing her arms.

"Gee... Those two definitely make a good team." Commented Eddy.

"Yup... They sure do." Responded Yang as she turned her attention back to the portal arch and dashed towards it along with Eddy. "We need to help Ed!"

Meanwhile, back on the catwalks Eddvanced was blasting Baron O'BeefDip with waves of blue intense heat as O'BeefDip was trying to block the attacks with his forearms. "Is that everything ya got!?"

Yelled Baron as he dashed past the flames and charged straight at Eddvanced with his fist raised. But that's when Eddvanced immediately transformed into one of his other stolen armor modes, as a massive hand caught O'BeefDip's incoming fist. But this new armor mode was silver like his previous ones. But had the consistency and look of diamond or crystal as silver diamond-like spikes stuck out of his shoulders, back, knees, head, and other parts of his body.

"Model Thirty-Four... DiamondHead..." Said Eddvanced in a low tone of voice as he pulled his other hand back and grew silver diamond spikes from his knuckles as he punched O'BeefDip that he sent him into a wall.

 _ **(BAM!)**_

O'BeefDip was smashed against the wall as pulled himself out again and glared at Eddvanced as Eddvanced stood there unphased as he held his hand up and started to shoot silver diamond-like projectiles at Baron. But they didn't just bounce off his concrete-like thick skin, they pierced right through him as he roared in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" O'BeefDip then looked down at his chest as he saw dozens of silver diamonds sticking out of his chest, groaning in pain once more as he started to rip the shards out. Only looking back up to see Eddvanced still in that armor mode walking over to him, forming both hands into diamond-like blades ready to finish the deed. But Baron decided he wasn't going to take any more of that as he stood up on his two feet and breathed out a massive amount of fire straight at Eddvanced.

 ** _(FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)_**

But as the flames cleared, O'BeefDip saw that it was no use as Eddvanced was still walking toward him unaffected. But as O'BeffDip was about to think up one last way to escape or fight back his executioner, he looked behind Baron as he saw the tall figure of Jib was standing behind Eddvanced. Putting up a long finger to his face to indicate a hushing motion as he reached down to the ground, and tore out electrical cables from the ground as he looked over at Baron and tapped the two highly electrical cables together, making a zapping motion as Baron nodded. Baron pretended to look scared at he looked at Eddvanced.

"Eddward! I've seen the error of my ways! I-I see how evil Evil Tim is now! Please let me live! And-And we can beat him together!" Said Baron as Eddvanced stopped with his motion for a moment as Jib was sneaking up from behind Eddvanced with the electrical cables in hand.

"How foolish do you think I am?... It doesn't matter, none of that matters, killing you won't even matter... But, it will bring me the slightest tiniest bit of the emotion called joy as I eviscerate you..." Said Eddvanced as he raised his bladed hand and was about to cut O'BeefDip to pieces... But O'BeefDip was saved in the nick of time as Jib plunged the electrical cables into Eddvanced's back.

 _ **(KKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!)**_

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Eddvanced in pain as Jib just pushed the electrical cables deeper into his opponents back, intensifying the pain. But before O'BeefDip could've attacked his vulnerable opponent, something down from behind him and smashed O'BeefDip into the ground. O'BeefDip was knocked face-first to the ground, but before he could've picked himself up and fought back, a large axe was stabbed straight through the demonic gargoyles chest as the monster could feel the burning of both silver and the majorly high degree of heat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed O'BeefDip as he managed to quickly pick himself back up and scurry away as his attacker grabbed the handle of the weapon and tore it out of his opponents chest as O'BeefDip still ran away to lick his wounds. Jib looked back up from his torturing of Eddvanced to see Edinator charge straight at him and jumped, kicking his opponent in the face while in mid-air.

 _ **(BAM!)**_

Jib was taken aback by the kick as the android actually sent Jib flying straight off the catwalk, freeing Eddvanced from the electric torture. As Edinator landed back on the ground Eddvanced was still on his knees smoking, still recovering. As only one second passed before Eddvanced picked himself back up to look at his former friend who just saved his life. Edinator was much more beaten up then before as more of his false skin pealed away while the skin on his hands were all but gone, showing his robotic hands. Eddvanced, instead of thanking Edinator, just looked at him and asked.

"Did you manually disable the cannons?" Asked Eddvanced as he transformed back into his original form.

"I have no idea what those things are made of out there, but their impossible to break! I've been beating on them for over TEN MINUTES and they don't even have a SCRATCH on them!" Yelled Edinator. "Please tell me you managed to disable the firing of the cannons, and just wasn't playing with lizard boy this whole time..."

"No, I haven't... But what I did see on the control screens before O'BeefDip attacked, it said that the controls were completely locked. Unless we disable it some other way, the cannons will turn Atlas into a massive crater unless we find another way to disable it." Said Eddvanced as Edinator gripped his axe tighter by the handle once more as the blade of it started to heat up, and walked over to the controls.

"Don't worry... I have a way of stopping it for good..." Said Edinator as he raised his burning axe over the controls as Eddvanced reached out his hand as he yelled.

"Wait! Don't-"

 _ **(SMASH!)**_

But it was too late as Edinator brought his axe down multiple times and started hacking the controls to pieces as metal shards went flying everywhere.

 _ **(SMASH!)**_

 _ **(SLASH!)**_

 _ **(HACK!)**_

 _ **(BASH!)**_

But as Edinator stopped, he held the axe by his side again as he turned his head to look over at Eddvanced. "There... Problem solved."

"You nimrod, you made the situation worse... Now there is nothing we can do to cancel the firing process." Said Eddvanced as the floor they were standing on started to shake a bit, and on the outside of the tower and on the four cannons... The cannons started to charge up with their ionic green energy, already taking aim at the premier city of the Kingdom of Atlas. With the force of several dozen nuclear bombs.

"Oh... Damn! Okay, any more bright ideas Einstein?" Asked Edinator as Eddvanced walked over to what was left of the control computers Edinator hacked to pieces.

"Actually yes, before my battle with O'BeefDip and your insolent 'quick thinking'... Since the computers firewalls were too advanced for me to decode in only a few minutes I didn't have... I managed to make the computers create a new 'reversal' elemental that will reverse the flow of the cannon once placed inside the power core... Think of it as a cure for a disease..." Eddvanced type away at what he could at the remaining dying computers as out of one of them, popped out a blue glowing rod. Eddvanced grabbed it and turned back to Edinator as he held it out to him.

"Touching the power core itself will be an incredibly traumatic experience... No human could survive the process... But, perhaps a machine..." Said Eddvanced as Edinator snatched it from Eddvanced as he walked over to the green power core above the wreaked computers as he made his way to the glowing power core itself. Standing in front of it for a half a second before mumbling.

"Thank Danny there aren't any pain receptors in this body... Or else this'll hurt like hell..." And right as the cannons outside were about to fully charge up and fire within a second. Edinator with the blue rod in his hand plunges it into the power core as the intense stream of energy started ripping the remaining skin and clothes off of his arm, revealing the complete image of Edinator's robotic arm. Still trying to force the blue rod into the middle of the power core, his arm is still being bombarded with the same intense wave of power that can be associated with that off the explosion of a mountain of TNT. But as the cannons were just about to open fire, Edinator managed to get the blue rod in the middle of the power core.

Right at that moment, the cannons immediately shut off as the potent stream of energy within the power core shut off as the energy in it turned from green to blue as the blue spread to everywhere the cannons were connected to. Edinator, thankful that his hand was durable enough to survive the energy hazing as he looked at his steaming robotic hand for a moment after he pulled his hand out of the power core. As he then jumped back down in front of Eddvanced.

"Okay, that was taken care of. How long do we have?" Asked Edinator.

"Ten minutes." Said Eddvanced as he jumped off the catwalk and landed on the ground, as he started making his way towards the portal machine. "What are you waiting for? We need to prepare the machine to leave before the tower blows up."

Back with Eddy and Yang, Yang was typing away at the control panel while Eddy had his SwordFish in it's gun mode with the head flipped back as Eddy was holding off a horde of enemies that just wouldn't stop coming.

 ** _(BAM!) (BAM!) (BAM!) (BAM!) (BAM!) (BAM!) (BAM!) (BAM!)_** ** _(BAM!) (BAM!) (BAM!) (BAM!)_**

Eddy was firing explosive shots at his opponents much like how Roman Torchwick did it with his cane. "Hey Yang! Don't mean to be rushing you or anything! But are ya done yet!?"

Eddy asked as he looked back, only to see a Corpse charging straight at him with a battle axe, before Eddy aimed his weapon at the monster quickly loading his weapon with lightning Dust as he shot the Corpse sending him flying back into the horde. But the work of the lightning Dust wasn't over yet, as the Corpse was still lying in the middle of the horde of Evil Tim's forces being held back. The bullet started to overflow with electrical energy as it exploded, blasting many of Evil Tim's forces away.

 _ **(ZAKBOOOOOOOOM!)**_

"Hey! It's not really easy ya know! I only saw Double D do this a few times and it's not real easy to remember how to work the machine when EVERYTHING IT BLOWING UP!" Yelled Yang as her eyes turned red turning to Eddy, then turning back to the machine as she was typing away.

"Well that's STUPIDLY convenient! I'm sorry Yang! I'm sorry that I'm doing my best to hold back an army of the undead! I've seen it on the late shows! They'll hold us down and take turns eating our insides while we're still alive! Then they'll eat our brains and leave our bodies for the buzzards!" Yelled Eddy.

"That's disgusting! We're just going to kill you!" Yelled one of the Troopers.

"I was talking about the UNDEAD you blockhead!" Yelled Eddy firing another shot into the horde of enemies. Meanwhile Yang was still typing away as the machines control panel as she thought to herself.

'Prey to Oum that I won't screw this up.'

But, back below the tower, back in the lava pits... Ed is crawling through a shallow pool of lava as he made his way to rocky land. Ed was severally beat up as he looked like he was barely hanging onto life anymore. But Ed's torment was far from over as the monster who did this to him in the first place, was several dozen feet behind him as Salty Sam in his monstrous ten foot tall beastly form was walking towards Ed as slowly as he possibly could. Giggling his demonic giggle all the way like the deranged psychopath he was.

'Okay Ed, lets try to stay in our happy place... Let just do what we can! Something will get us out of this!... It always will... I bet Eddy and the others are on their way right now!... I really hope...' Thought Ed as he was still crawling on rock land, as Salty Sam was still walking through the lava like it was nothing but a shallow pool of water.

"Hehehehe... Looks like you got the high ground ED... Aww, what's wrong? You have the upper hand now! Hehehe... But it's funny and you know why?" Ed didn't respond to the maniacs question. "It's because your dying... And we are too deep under the tower for any of your little friends to help you... Your going to die, here and NOW, remember all those times you beat me? Well, the tables have turned... And now I WIN!"

 _'Shields 1.2% and rapidly dropping'_

'Okay, thing might seem bad, with Sam beating us to a pulp, and draining my remaining Aura... But if I-'

But Ed wasn't able to finish his thoughts as Sam was through playing around, as he charged at the crawling Ed, picking him up and jamming his claws into him as he started draining the rest of Ed's energy as Ed screamed in unbearable pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" But with what could only be called as a miracle... Ed summoned the energy he needed out of nowhere as he head-butted Sam back. Dropping Ed as Sam stumbled back a bit. Before looking back up at Ed, who was still crawling away.

 _'Shields and Power 1%'_

"Your gonna die today..." Growled Sam walking forward again as he grabbed Ed by the throat and picked him straight off the ground. Holding Ed by the throat in one hand while extending a long blade from his other hand from his top wrist as the blade from it pressed against Ed's throat. But before Salty Sam could finally finish the deed, Ed coughed up, something new he was saying.

"*cough* *cough* The monster form... You need to turn back to human..." Coughed out Ed as Sam laughed at this. "I know what it feels like... Being a giant rage monster like that, that sense of power, and how exciting... But, there's a reason I don't turn into it all the time, that primal instinct that will take over if I stay in that form... I know how it feels, but you'll lose yourself... And I know you care about nobody but yourself..."

Sam knew what Ed was talking about. And he knew what he was talking about when he said he'll lose himself if he stays in that form for too long. The threat of being degraded to a drooling monster for the rest of his life. But, Salty Sam just snickered and gave his response.

"I like being out of control... It makes me HAPPY..." Said Salty Sam as he pulled his wrist blade back. But was interrupted as a blue portal opened up in front of the two as Ed and Salty Sam looked into it to see the silhouette of a woman standing on the other side.

Back near the portal machine, Yang was standing in front of the active portal arc and was looking in as Eddy was still holding off a wave of enemies.

'I got the thing to work! But... On the other side, is that?... Oh no...' Thought Yang as she was looking into the portal where she saw the fuzzy, but still clear enough image of Salty Sam's monstrous form holding Ed by the throat.

"What the deal with lumpy? Have Ya found him?" Asked Eddy as he quickly dashed by Yang's side only to see the same thing Yang did as his eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Lumpy?..."

Before Eddy could've said anything else, Yang grew a face of both determination and anger as she threw her robotic arm forward and fired a grappling hook from her wrist as it shot through the portal and wrapping around Ed. The surprised Salty Sam was unprepared and not concentrating as Yang managed to pull Ed free of the monsters grip and pulled him over to they're side, as Yang caught Ed and held him in her arms.

Salty Sam was stunned and was absolutely surprised as his surprise turned to anger as he let out an inhuman roar at the portal and charged towards it. As Yang was holding Ed's head while he was on the ground hurt, she looked up at the portal to see Sam charging from the other side. But she gritted her teeth in fury a she got back up and charged at the portal herself.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Yelled Yang as she ran at the portal and thrust her mechanical fist forward as it collided with Sam's face sending him flying.

 ** _(BAM!)_**

As Sam went flying back into the lava pools, Eddy dashed over to the control panel and turned it off so Sam couldn't try to cross through it again. The portal on Sam's end closed as Yang and Eddy kneeled down to asses Ed's injuries. Ed's armor was severally damaged along with his face that was covered in bruises and scars. Yang put her hands on Ed's head and held it off the ground as she and Eddy were trying to get a response out of him.

"Ed? Ed? You need to get up! Please! You need to wake up! Wake up for me! Ed! Ed! Get up!" Yelled Yang.

"Com'on Lumpy! This isn't time for one of your stupid jokes! You gotta get up!" Yelled Eddy as Ed just groaned in response.

"What's happening over here?" Asked a familiar voice as Yang and Eddy both turned to see that Edinator and Eddvanced were walking over towards them as they looked down at the heroic lump who was barely hanging onto life as it is.

"Ed got really hurt... Fighting that- that MONSTER SAM! HE'S STILL BREATHING BUT I'M NOT A DOCTOR! HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S BARELY HANGING ON AS IT IS!" Yelled Yang panicked as she was fighting back the tears in her eyes.

"Back in the lab you went to originally save Ruby, is a experimental pod there meant to rapidly repair any sever wounds." Said Eddvanced as Eddy and Yang looked back up at him. "When I was surfing through Evil Tim's database I found out that valuable peace of information. But I suggest you get him there quick, he doesn't look like he has much time left."

Eddy and Yang looked back at Ed as Edinator walked forward, Eddy and Yang looked at each other. "I'll take him there! I'll find the machine and make him better! I'm NOT going to lose another loved one!" Exclaimed Yang.

"Me neither, sister! I'm gonna do it!" Yelled Eddy.

"No... Both of you fight the incoming Evil Tim forces." Said Edinator as he walked over and picked up Ed in his arms as he looked down at him. "Turn on that machine, and find the sick son of a bitch who did this to him in the first place... I'll take him to the pod. I'm NOT going to lose another Ed..."

Edinator then looked back at Yang and Eddy who looked at the cyborg stoically, until both nodded their heads in understanding. Edinator nodded his head back at the two teenagers as he turned around and ran away with Ed still in his arms. Running to the lab where Yang, Penny, and Double D were kicked out by Yang's homicidal clone. Eddvanced looked back at Eddy and Yang.

"You two do what you need to do, I will hold off the incoming forces as best as I can." Eddvanced then turned around at the new horde of incoming Creeper Hybrids as he rocketed into them, knocking the cybernetically enhanced Grimm aside. Eddy and Yang then turned back to the machine as Eddy started typing away at the controls as Yang stood in front of the arch that was starting to power up in a white and blue vortex as Yang looked into it with the fury of a million suns... As she was ready to wield the force of a millions suns against Sam.

"Wait! Yang!" Yelled Eddy as he turned to an angered Yang with a face of realization.

"What!?" Yelled Yang furiously.

"That place that Ed fought Sam in is FILLED with HOT LAVA! I know your strong but I don't think even you can survive standing in MELTED ROCK!" Yelled Eddy.

"That's just a risk I'll have to take!" Yelled Yang furiously looking back into the portal as the image of the hellish lava-filled landscape started to show up again, with the dastardly monster Sam standing there. Waiting...

"Wait! Yang!" Yang and Eddy looked back to see Double D running over to them still in his 'Four Arms' mode as he stopped in front of the two.

"Double D! What are you doing?" Asked Yang.

"Aren't you supposed to be fighting Blondie's evil twin?" Asked Eddy.

"Well, I already managed to bury her in three feet of steel derby from the tower. It will hold her a while." Said Double D as he then held his hand out to Yang with his hand closed. As he then opened his hand up to reveal a pill in the middle of his hand. "Take this, I snatched it from the lab. I read about it and it's supposed to be a durability enhancer. If your going to fight in magma pools I suggest you sallow this."

Yang nodded as she took the pill from the genius and popped it in her mouth, feeling much stronger then before in seconds. She then turned back around as the portal in front of her was fully opened as she saw the monster that almost killed Ed standing there. Without another word, Yang dashed into the portal as she jumped into the pools of lava. Standing on front of Salty Sam. Yang glared at Sam's monstrous form as Sam just gave a toothy smirk back.

"You... You did that to Ed!" Roared Yang as her eyes grew a burning red as he hair grew a pure burning gold.

"Hehehe... And proud of it, I was going to finally kill that insect! But you got in my way, it doesn't matter, I'll just STEP on you like the other moron who thought he could beat me." Sam then roared as he charged forward with his claws out, grabbing Yang up before the girl could react. But as he tried to drain her of her power like Ed, he just couldn't drain her of her power. Not to mention while he was holding her, he started to get terribly burned... She was burning hotter then the lava itself. As she then kicked Sam in the face sending him stumbling back. Sam grabbed his chin and stroked it as he looked back at the furious Yang.

"What the-!? I don't get it! Why aren't my draining powers working!?" Yelled Sam.

"Maybe because I burn too HOT for you to drain, jerk!" Yelled Yang.

"Don't know, don't care..." Growled Sam as he charged forward along with Yang as the two collided.

 _ **(BAM!)**_

 _ **(FROOSH!)**_

 _ **(BAM!)**_

 _ **(BAM!)**_

 _ **(FROOSH!)**_

Sam and Yang have immediately went into a malee style hand-to-hand combat as Salty Sam was doing his very best to tear the blond girl in half with his claws, but Yang was agile and fast enough to dodge her enemies attacks as he missed hitting her with his flying fists making a 'Froosh' sound. All the while Yang was getting in the majority of the hits as the strength enhancing/durability enhancing pill combined with her super robotic arm and finally her burning rage made her hits a hundred times more painful and damage inducing as she was punching the monster across the face and chest several times. But after one more vicious right hook across the face curtesy of Yang that created a shockwave with a single punch.

 _ **(KABLAM!)**_

Causing Salty Sam's face to go flying to the side, right before turning back to Yang as he quickly grabbed the young girl by the leg and swung her around as he tossed her flying through the air. But a she was flying Salty Sam jumped from the lava to grab her in mid-air and attack her even further. But Yang glared at the monster as she pointed her robotic arm straight at him as suddenly a miniature missile launcher popped out as it started firing at Salty Sam in mid-air which exploded on impact with him. But it left little to no damage as Salty Sam's monstrous form continued to fly though the smoke. But that's when Yang aimed her robotic arm at Salty Sam once more as she had a bullseye on Sam.

"ROCKET PUNCH!" Yelled Yang as she fired her detached incoming fist from her robotic arm as it started to fly directly at Sam to the maniacs surprise.

"WHAT-!?"

 _ **(BAM!)**_

The fist smashed Sam back into the pool of lava as Yang landed back from the air and back on her feet as she landed gracefully. Her detached rocket arm then flew around for another second before returning to Yang as she grabbed the metal appendage in mid-air as she attached it to her robotic stub. All the while Sam stood back up, looking at Yang furiously, clearly underestimating Yang Xiao Long as the burning girl was beating Sam all around with Salty Sam being on the losing end of this battle. He growled at Yang as she angrily looked back at Sam.

"What's wrong!? Scared your gonna be beaten by a girl?! Or are you just scared your gonna lose this time just like EVERY OTHER TIME YOUR BUTT GETS KICKED!? But this time... I'm gonna make sure the pain lasts, jerk!" Yelled Yang as Sam rubbed the back of his hand against his chin.

"Aaaahhhh... Just shut your trap and DIE, YOU STUPID HARLOT!" Roared Sam as he came charging straight back at the girl as Yang charged right back at the monster.

Back at the portal, Eddy was still at the control panel as Eddvanced already went elsewhere to battle as Ruby was standing right next to Eddy as she was in her suit slicing apart incoming enemies like there was no tomorrow.

"I hope Yang knows what she's doing!" Yelled Ruby as she sliced her scythe through another horde of Corpses.

"Don't worry Red! With your sister, I'm sure it'll be a peace of cake for her!" Said Eddy as he was still trying to properly stabilize the portal for later usage to transport Yang back. "Besides, this doesn't seem TOO hard..."

And right on que as Eddy said that, Double D came flying down from the air a she landed in front of Eddy and Ruby. his suit still in his four arms mode, also being severally damaged. Ruby and Eddy looked over at the damaged Double D with shock as he started to pick himself back up and aim his pulse wrist cannons back at the force that was powerful enough to throw a man in a hundred pound suit several dozen feet across the room... Ying, as she stood in front of the rest of Evil Tim's forces as she smirked while looking at her enemies.

"You really think being buried under a few hundred pounds of metal wound stop me?" Asked Ying as even more of Evil Tim's forces started to gather behind her. Eddy, Double, D, and Ruby stood there for a while in silence before Eddy spoke up.

"... Oh, I'd REALLY swear right now, but the rating won't let me."

Back with Edinator and Ed, Edinator was carrying Ed through the partially smashed lab that Ruby, Penny, and Yang were in a while ago. But, there was still one machine still intact, a pod not to much different in design to the one that Atlas scientists created to keep Amber the Fall Maiden alive. But it was a bit different, Edinator took Ed to the only healing pod that was created by Evil Tim's scientists. As Edinator walked over to the pod, he walked over to the controls as he started to set the machine up.

"Don't worry Ed... I won't let you die. Not this time. Not ever again..." Said Edinator as the pod opened up as Edinator placed the hurt Ed into the healing pod as it sealed shut and Edinator was tapping on the control panels once more as he started speaking out loud. "Don't worry Ed, this machine will repair you on a cellular level. You'll be as good as new..."

"Not unless we interfere." Edinator turned around to see a group of StrongArms, Corpses, and Troopers standing there with a head Trooper leading them. "Looking out for your little friend, how cute... But, it's too bad that the machine will be busted up into nothin'! Like you ya piece of tin!"

Edinator just glared at them as he pulled out his axe as he brought it to the ground... With the blade of the axe glowing scorching hot.

"Go ahead, make my day..." Said Edinator as the enemies in front of him all aimed their weapons at him. As Edinator stared back completely unparsed. But back with Yang and Salty Sam, they were still locked in hand to hand combat as Salty Sam was flinging his massive limbs around in a rage to hit the blond bombshell, but the blond brawler was just to fast for him as she was dodging every one of Salty Sam's attacks. As Salty Sam swung his limb down to crush Yang the girl already hopped out of the way as Sam's limb was submerged in lava. As right then and there Yang kicked Sam across the jaw sending more of his metallic sharp teeth flying.

"Jeez... I'm impressed that you still have some teeth left to knock out." Said Yang as Sam growled louder, and right before Yang could react Sam grabbed her by the head and lifted her off the ground as he started to slowly crush her head as Yang started to struggle in her opponents massive hand.

"Hahahahahaha! Can't crack your cute little jokes after I CRUSH your skull like an egg, huh?" Asked Sam laughing evilly as Yang was still struggling against her opponent. But that was until she grabbed Sam's arm that was holding her by head as her robotic arm sent out an electrical pulse that electrocuted Sam as the maniac screamed.

 _ **(KAZZZZZAAP!)**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _ **(KABOOM!)**_

The electrical pulse eventually sent Sam flying back as he crashed into a rock wall that collapsed on him as Yang fell back down to the ground. She gasped for air as she stood back up from the lava pool and saw where Sam was thrown as a huge pile of rocks was piled on top of him.

'I guess that creep learned a hard lesson after messing with the Burning Dragon... And her precious treasure, I just hope Eddy brings the portal back as soon as possible. With all the walls that's been knocked down here it's a miracle that the ceiling hasn't collapsed yet..." Thought Yang as on que the tall ceiling above Yang along with the machines that have been ciphering the lava for their energy, started to slowly come apart.

Back with Eddy, Double D, and Ruby, they were all doing their very best to protect the portal against Ying and the horde of Evil Tim's forces. While Eddy and Ruby were fighting against Evil Tim's forces Double D was battling the dangerous clone Ying as the dark woman was whaling on Double D in his 'Four Arms' mode. Ying gave Double D two more wild hooks to Double D's armored face before punching him directly in the gut which caused Double D to scream out and stumble back, looking down as the dented and damaged armor covering his abdominals with surprise in his eyes.

"Wow... To be honest I thought you'd be a bigger threat with that fancy suit of yours, even with a war machine covering your body your still less then nothing of man. Your armor is just as good as tin foil at this point, but I can't lie when I say that I'll have the time of my life after I open your suit up like a tin can and look into your scared eyes as I kill you..." Said Ying in her dark voice as she walked closer to her opponent. But before Double D or Ying could do anything else, both heard the tapping of footsteps coming closer and closer. As both looked over they saw the armored Ruby dash over to them with a glowing blue device on her wrist. Ying smiled as she swung her fist at Ruby with enough force to kill her as Double D looked on in horror, Ying's flying fist went right though Ruby like a hologram as Ying looked on in confusion and surprise as Ruby ran right through Ying like a ghost as Ying yelled.

"SOMETHING JUST WENT INSIDE ME!"

"Nope!" Said Ruby as she suddenly ended up behind Ying grabbing the homicidal girl by the waist and holding her tight. "You may look like Yang! But you are NOTHING LIKE HER! Your too similar looking to just be another thug! I don't know who you are... BUT I'M TAKING YOU DOWN!"

Right as Ruby yelled that, Ying noticed that the two were started to phase through the ground they were standing on and sink like it was quicksand.

"WHA- WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU LITTLE BRAT!?"

"Using the matter shifter to bury you under ten feet of alien steel!" Yelled Ruby as the two started to become completely submerged as Ying screamed out.

"NOOOOOO-!"

As the two phased under the ground Double D looked on in fear as he started placing his hands on the floor and moving them around, unable to understand what just happened to Ruby and Ying. "Ruby? Ruby! Ruby what happened to you!? Can you hear me!?"

Double D then stood back up and went through his multiple visual sensors on the visors on his helmet as he tried to detect some form of Ruby. But as he dashed through night vision, infrared, and electromagnetic vision Ruby suddenly popped up through the floor spooking Double D as Ruby jumped in front of the genius.

"Oh, sorry for spooking you Double D!" Said Ruby apologetically.

"Ruby! What happened!? How did you do that!?" Yelled Double D surprised.

"Oh, I just used this matter shifter thing I stole from that weird doctor with the blue hair. With it I can walk through any solid surface with it and more! I phased that crazy woman under ten feet of steel through the floor, she won't be getting out anytime soon." Said Ruby was Double D let out a sigh of relief that Ruby was alright. Right as Eddy was flung in between the both of them and landed on the ground. Double D and Ruby looked back to see more foes heading their way with a StrongArm leading them who also presumably threw Eddy.

Eddy stood back up as all three readied themselves for the next wave. But right then, a blue blur dashed in as a large man dashed up to the StrongArm leading the group as the man in blue with the straw hat smirked as he swung his bamboo stick at the man whaled on the StrongArm with point precision as the man wrapped his Bamboo stick around the StrongArm's mechanical arm and tossed him at several Troopers in the back. Right as another man with robotic forearms came in and used red energy blasters on his robotic forearms to blast away several more foes. That's when Double D and Eddy recognized them.

"Mister Xiongmao! Doctor Forneus! What are you doing here?" Asked Double D surprised as the two Huntsmen were still battling Evil Tim's forces.

"We've come to help! And we're not alone!" Yelled Forneus as several dozen feet away from all of them Mars was standing there in his robotic armor as he was staring down some of Evil Tim's forces that were coming straight at him. Mars simply looks down at the ground as he jams his fingers into the metal ground, and with a groan and a heave Mars ripped the metal floor off of the ground as he lifted it above him then slammed it back down as it created a wave resonating though the metal floor as the metal wave knocked Evil Tim's forces to the ground. Right as Ruby, Eddy, and Double D were looking on with stunned amazement... One of Evil Tim's forces, a Trooper came charging at him with a rifle. But right as Eddy was turning around it would be too late, but right in the nick of time a woman dashed in as she slashed the Trooper in half with a sword as Eddy stumbled back in both fear and surprise. The woman stood back up straight as she looked over at everyone with an unimpressed stare as everyone, including Ruby could do nothing but stare back. Out of all the surprises Ruby has seen today, Raven was definitely the most surprising one.

Raven was unable to recognize Ruby due to the suit that completely covered her body. But before anyone could speak, everyone heard the sounds of two more people coming as everyone looked over and saw Ed and Edinator pummeling their way through soldiers and the undead to get to the rest if the group. As the two finally made it to the rest of the group Ruby, Eddy, and Double D cheered over Ed's new recovery.

"Ed! You made it!" Said Ruby.

"Way to pull through lumpy!" Said Eddy as Eddvanced walked up behind Ed and Edinator.

"YUP! Turns out that pod Edinator put me in made me as good as new! And like I came back from the dead like Edinator... Or Eddvanced... Or Evil Tim... Or-"

"Fine, just don't die again!" Yelled Eddy as Ed then turned to look at Raven standing there, instantly recognizing her as he gave her a nasty look.

"Wait!" Ed called out, staring at the masked person who just appeared. "Fancy meeting you here, Raven. I thought I smelled dusty old bird."

Raven took off her mask, showing her scowling face. "And I thought I smelled a familiar stink. It made me miss your head."

"So what brings you here? Just to let you know if you say 'save Ruby' or 'kill me' I'll know you're lying." Ed said with an annoying smirk that made Raven's hand twitch over the handle of her sword.

"Ed, why does this crazy broad look like Yang?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy, meet Yang's runaway mom, Raven." Ed quickly said, glancing back at Raven. "We met a little while ago when she came asking about Evil Tim. Now I see why you were asking. Came here to steal some fancy equipment for your band of thugs?"

"It's a clan that I lead. I am simply ensuring our survival by any means." Raven retorted. "And what did you mean by 'save Ruby?'"

"You don't know? That's not surprising." Ed scoffed. "Evil Tim kidnapped Ruby because of something about her eyes that he wants to know about. We're here to get her out before she gets dissected or worse. By 'we' I also mean your daughter."

"Yes, but she's already here. Umm... Miss." Said Double D gesturing to Ruby in the suit as Raven glanced over to the red and black girl in the crimson metal suit. But right as everyone was distracted, a Roadside Hunter stalked up behind Raven slowly. As it then leaped at her, but right as Raven and the rest noticed the demon leaping through the air. It was immediately taken out as it was hit by a green energy slash flying through the air and cutting the monster in half. Everyone looked back to see Ed standing there with his Flipper in hand and the blade glowing with a green Dust energy. Like with Weiss and her blade.

"Don't expect me to say 'thank you'." Raven scoffed, sheathing her sword.

"Didn't even cross my mind." Ed rolled his eyes.

"Wow. And I thought me and Weiss had family troubles. This woman makes my brother and Weiss's dad look nice." Eddy said sourly.

Raven glared at Eddy. "I'd cut your head off, shorty if it was slightly higher up from the ground."

Edinator stepped in front, aiming his guns at Raven. "You'd be dead before you'd even lift your sword."

"Okay! Enough!" Yelled Xiaongmao as everyone turned their attention to them. "We've already freed the trapped people... And, told them who to give credit for their rescue..."

Xiaongmao glanced over to Raven as Raven nodded in understanding, as Xiaongmao glared back irritated. Knowing already being in knowledge of Raven's beliefs and situation with Yang... But still feels compelled to return the favor she asked for her assistance.

"Good, now lets go before the power core blows up." Said Edinator as everyone turned towards him in surprise.

"We have nineteen minutes left, we need to leave very soon." Said Eddvanced.

"Wait! What about Yang!?" Yelled Ed as Double D immediately dashed over to the controls of the computer and started typing away.

"Don't worry Ed! I'm already on it!" Said Double D typing away as Mars takes a step forward. "Don't forget, we also have three more freed 'friends' that said they'd distract-"

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

Before Mars could finish his sentence one of the entrances to the room was blasted open as members of Evil Tim's forces came flying with the three figures of familiar Hunters came walking through. As the smoke cleared, everyone could see that Professors Port, Oobleck, and Goodwitch were walking through the destroyed entrance with they're weapons in hand.

"Ho! Ho! This will make quite a story!" Said Professor Port.

"Indeed Port my good friend! We have never fought several legions of the undead before and cybernetically enhanced Grimm!" Said Oobleck.

"If you two gentlemen are quite finished..." Goodwitch turned from her two fellow teachers back to the rest of the group as the three walked up to them. "We are finished with our little 'distraction'... What is next?"

"Double D over there is getting the portal ready so we can retrieve Yang and escape." Said Edinator as Goodwitch looked on in surprise and shock as she glanced around at Double D, Ed, and Eddy standing there... Along with several unfamiliar characters.

"What!? Team EEE!? Miss Xiao Long!?" Asked Port shocked.

"Why isn't she home!?" Asked Oobleck in shock.

"Umm... She wanted to come along?..." Said Ed unconvincingly as Oobleck and Port stared at Ed while Glynda glared at the boy.

"Wonderful, next thing you will tell me is Miss Rose is here as well..." Said Goodwitch as she glanced over to the short person in red armor with a scythe in hand. Immediately putting the pieces together as her eyes opened wide with surprise. Ruby noticed this as she chuckled a bit nervously through her suit as she waved to Goodwitch cheapish.

"Umm... Hi there, Miss Goodwitch... Hehehe..."

"*Sigh*... Just fantastic..." Said Goodwitch.

Back in the lava caverns, Yang was standing around in waiting for a portal to open up in front of her as the cavern started collapsing upon itself. Thanks one of Evil Tim's super pills stolen and given to her by Double D, she survived in the hot lava that she and Salty Sam were battling in. She was still waiting as boulders and pieces of machinery started to fall from the ceiling, she started to become nervous. Fearing that they might not be able to transport her back or there was something wrong with the portal machine. But as Yang's doubts were starting to kick in, a blue portal opened up in front of her with a pew. She looked into the portal and gave off a relieved smile as she started to walk into the portal.

But behind Yang, and unbeknownst to her, under where Sam was buried under a large pile of boulders and rock started to rumble. And after less then a quarter of a second burst to pieces as Sam stood were the rocks previously were. As Sam stood in his monstrous form, he looked over to see Yang escaping through the portal in front of her as the cavern structure was starting to fully give way. Sam charged towards Yang in an attempt to grab her, but he was too late as Yang and the portal disappeared. Sam stood there in anger as the rest of the cavern started to completely fall on Sam's head as he lets out a roar of pure rage.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _ **(CRASH! BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)**_

Back in the portal room, the portal was on as the arch was glowing with a blue energy as everyone stared into it patiently as everyone was waiting. But as several more seconds passed, a blond girl jumped out of the portal and on the ground on her hands and knees. She took several deep breaths as everyone smiled down as her as Yang looked back up at them, with a smirk on her face.

"Peace of cake..."

"YANG!" Cheered the girl in the red and black armor as she jumped at the blond brawler and started hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad your okay!"

"It's alright Ruby... I just-"

"Yang! Your alive!" Yelled Ed as he hugged both Ruby and Yang in a powerful bare hug as he lifted them both off the ground. "I'm so happy your okay, Yang!"

"Hehe.. Right back at you big guy..." Said Yang as Ed dropped both Yang and Ruby back down on their feet.

"Glad to see you bounced right back..." Said Yang hitting Ed in the shoulder as she started to look around at some of the newer familiar faces that shown themselves. Professors Goodwitch, Oobleck, Port, Mister Xiaongmao and Forneus, and... Her mother... Yang stared into Raven's eyes as Raven simply stared back at Raven with the same expression. The silence actually flooding the room as the rest of the group looked back and forth between Yang and Raven, actually realizing how similar the two looked. All of them except Ed who glared at Raven. Another few moments of silence passed until Raven, actually spoke up as she stared into Yang's eyes.

"... We need to-"

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

But before Raven could finish there was a crashing sound as everyone turned around to see gunshots fly from an entrance way as everyone heard the familiar voice yell.

"Okay! Go! Go! Go! Go!" As Baron and Tiburon carried a couch through the entrance as they were chased by Troopers who were all shooting at them as the two were running with the couch.

"Baron! What the-?!" Yelled Albert.

"You two idiots actually went through the effort of saving that stupid couch!?" Yelled Mars.

"Put in the geographical coordinates I tell you now so we can save the couch while we can!" Yelled Baron as the portal machine was turned on as the two tried to push the couch through the portal to Baron's coordinates. But the couch somehow got jammed halfway through the portal. All the while the Troopers were firing at the two Huntsmen.

"Alright, twist it counterclockwise!" Yelled Baron lifting up the couch and twisting it.

"I am twisting it counterclockwise! Your twisting it the other way!" Yelled Tiburon.

"No! I mean counterclockwise from where I'M standing so- so- so- okay- yeah, so you twist it counterclockwise!" Yelled Baron as both tried to push the couch through the portal yet again.

"And okay you- Ah! Ah! I-I- Okay just put it down!" Yelled Baron as the two dropped the couch and shacked his hand. "My fingers are killing me!"

"BARON! THEY'RE SHOOTING AT US!" Yelled Tiburon as the two picked up the portal yet again.

"Okay, lift it up tall ways so that- So then you-" Said Baron as they tried to push the couch through yet again, but it was no use as it was very stuck. "Oh! For crying out lou- It's wedged! It's wedged!"

The two tried to push it through the portal once more, but it was still no use. "Forget it! It's not going anywhere!" Yelled Tiburon.

"Just one more push!" Yelled Baron as the two gave one more heave before fully pushing the couch through the portal. The two then reassembled with the rest of the group as the entire group was finally united.

"Alright! I think that was everything!" Said Baron.

"We still have sixteen minutes left to escape before the power core explodes, I highly suggest we should leave at once!" Said Double D as he turned the portal on again.

"I couldn't agree with ya more Sockhead!" Said Eddy.

 _"I can't say that I agree at all..."_ Said a dark ominous voice from the shadows as everyone looked over to see a tall dark figure with one glowing purple eye walk out of the darkness.

 _"You are all indeed bold, protectors of Remnant for breaking into my fortress in your sad little hopes of crippling my power..."_ Said Evil Tim as he fully walked out of the darkness.

"Hopes? What are you talking about? Your fortress is going to blow up to kingdom come! Maybe you and some of your assassins will survive... But your tech and weapons will be completely wiped out!" Yelled Edinator to his foe.

 _"...Hahahahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You fool, do you believe I will let any of you insects leave before me and my minions step on you?"_ Asked Evil Tim as to everyone shock and fear, Evil Tim's most powerful minions stepped from the shadows out from behind him. Salty Sam in his human form, Baron O'BeefDip, Pardus, Mei, Robin Junior, Tassin, Ying, Oceanica, Daniel, Revenant Roman, and Jib stepped forward. Out of the darkness as they stood by Evil Tim.

"What the-!? I mean how did-!? What the-?!" Said Eddy baffled.

"Hehehe... How cute, he's trying to put things together..." Said Mei.

"Do you fools really think that all of us would go down that easily?" Asked Tassin.

"It'll make no difference... We'll kill you, stabilize the power core, then we'll rebuild the fusion cannons so we can destroy every single village and kingdom in all of Remnant!" Yelled Salty Sam.

 _"You, have, lost..."_ Said Evil Tim as all the Hunters, Hunters-in-training, robots, and aliens readied their weapons as they stared down their adversary.

"Whatever! Fourteen to twelve! We still have this!" Yelled Ruby as Evil Tim held his hand out and summoned his colossal purple burning scythe along with dozens upon dozens of Evil Tim's forces coming out of all four entrances of the room as they all surrounded the heroes. But Evil Tim wasn't done yet as he lifted his hand and snapped his fingers as two pillars of purple fire appear beside him as suddenly, Emerald and Mercury showed up as they looked around in shock and surprise as if they were abducted.

"What the-!? Where are we?! What is this place!?" Yelled Emerald looking around in fear.

"What the Dust!? What just happened!?" Yelled Mercury looking around, as equally confused as his partner. Until the both of them looked over at Evil Tim.

"What just happened!? Where are we? Why did you bring us here?" Yelled Emerald.

 _"I suggest talking to me with a better tone of voice girl, if you have forgotten, me and your Queen are allies. And such, you will assist me and my forces into eradicating these pests from my fortress... If you refuse, I will simply eradicate you as well. Now, do as I say or else you will suffer..."_ Said Evil Tim only glancing as Mercury and Emerald with his malevolent eye, giving the two young criminals all the motivation they need to face the group and get into they're battle positions.

The heroes looked around them to see that they were completely surrounded and outnumbered... Even if they all ran through the portal, Evil Tim's forces would most likely find and dispose of the bomb... Then come back with a vengeance and a very capable fortress and army. Double D looked on with a stoic look, as he then turned back to the control panel of the portal machine and started typing away.

Ruby looked over and took notice as she whispered to Double D. "Double D! What are you doing!?"

As Evil Tim took notice of Double D's actions as well. _"Are you planning to run away?"_

"No... I'm just going to even the odds." Remarked Double D as he turned his head to face Evil Tim, before finally pressing one last button on the controls as the portal machine roared to life. The portal machine crackled with a higher amount of energy then ever before, as it finally let out a blue flash of energy that blinded Evil Tim and his forces for a second. But as they opened they're eyes and looked back, they were all in surprise themselves as they saw who Double D summoned.

"Wait... Where are we?" Asked Coco.

"What is this place?" Asked Sage.

"What is going on?" Asked Harvy.

"Where am I!?" Asked Aluze.

"What is this!? I was on an airship a second ago! Where am I now?!" Eddy looked over at where that familiar voice came from, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Weiss?..." Asked Eddy as Weiss looked over to see Eddy standing there.

"What... Eddy? Is that you?" Asked Weiss in shock as the two ran over to one another and hugged each other, after being apart for so long.

"Eddy! What's going on!? Where is-" But Weiss was interrupted as the two heard two other familiar voices.

"Eddy? Weiss?" Eddy and Weiss both looked to their right to see Blake and Sun standing there in front of Eddy and Weiss, just as confused as they were.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Asked Weiss confused.

"Okay! Ladies and gentlemen! Don't worry! All of you are Hunters in training that we met in the past! And you've all shown remarkable skills! That's why I transported you all here to Evil Tim's fortress to take him down for good!" Yelled Double D as all the teams as they all turned to him. The teams Double D transported were all of SSSN, Weiss, Blake, all of CAFY, all of HERO, Fonce and Azule of FADE, all of ARBN, with Reese possessing two new robotic legs. After her last battle with Evil Tim had her legs cut off. Flynt and Neon of FNKI, Jaune, Nora, Ren, all of BRNZ, all of NDGO, Jonny, Rolf, Kevin, and even Ciel. All of Evil Tim's forces were still looking on in shock as Blake saw Double D as he was talking. Without hesitation, Blake forced her way through all the teams as she made her way to Double D.

"Oh, umm... Greetings, Blake. And my apologies for-"

 _(Slap!)_

"Ouch!" Said Double D rubbing his cheek in pain.

"Why did you leave me and Sun behind like that?!" Yelled Blake. "We could've helped you, you idiot!"

"Well... I'm sorry Blake, but I did summon you, Sun and everyone else so-" But Double D was interrupted.

"Hey Romeo! Enough arguing like an old married couple with your girlfriend! We gotta get ready!" Yelled Eddy as he ran up to all the teams that were just transported there as he started yelling.

"Listen up guys! Double D brought you guys here to help us with this Sauron knock-off Evil Tim who wants to conquer everything! We need your guys help to beat him and his goons! Ya up for it?" Asked Eddy as the teams and Hunters in training responded accordingly with a several head nods as they all pulled out their weapons. Eddy smiled as he joined the group, standing in front of them with his Swordfish out.

"I never fought a monster like this before, this is gonna be neat." Said Rachel.

"It still weirds me out how we were pulled from Mistral to here, but I'm ready to fight this Evil Tim guy who's cause so much pain." Said Jaune, activating the upgrade on his sword.

"Rolf shall send you beats who crawled from the shadows back where you belong!" Yelled Rolf taking out his massive Hammer of Discipline.

"Never thought I'd be fighting in a battle like this." Said Fonce and as Eddy was standing in front of the group, Ed and Double D slipped past them as they stood along side Eddy with they're weapons drawn. And finally, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake stood side by side the Ed's, both the Eds and Team RWBY leading the charge as they all sized up they're enemies.

 _"This will only end one way... All of you on the ground and bleeding at my feet, your fate is set in stone..."_ Threatened Evil Tim in his dark voice.

"Remnant is not your salad bar!" Yelled Ed as he pointed his Flipper at the demon.

"In your dreams BATWING!" Eddy yelled at Evil Tim.

"Wait... What's a batwing?" Asked Yang looking over at Eddy confused.

"It's when you stretch out a guys-"

"Eddy! Stop! We must focus on the threat at hand!" Yelled Double D.

"Agreed!" Yelled Ruby. "I'm gonna take you down for everything you've done, Tim!"

 _"Then what are you waiting for warriors? Come and meet your demise..."_ Said Evil Tim as only another second passed, before the heroes all charged into battle on all sides with their weapons out. And about to fight in a battle with bigger and more numerous threats then at the battle of Beacon. But, two groups had a specific target as RWBY and EEE all charged towards Evil Tim himself and his strongest minions, not to also mention, Edinator and Eddvanced.

 **A/N: Okay, wow, that was a very long chapter... And I'm sorry it took so long, it was on a little break for a while, and I just needed a little more rest. But, here it is. I hope those of you who have given me your teams before don't mind me using HERO and FADE again, right? Anyway, honestly not much else to say.** **S** **o as always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	62. Update

**A/N:** Hey there guys. Sorry I haven't been updating lately, since summer has ended there is some other stuff I have to deal with, meaning I won't be updating as much as I used to. That doesn't mean the story is on hiatus, it just means new chapters won't come out as frequently as they used to. I will try to work on new chapters as fast as I can for your guys enjoyment, but chapters won't be as uploaded as frequently as in the past. Oh, and as for the suggestion to turn Mei good, I may or may not do that. I don't want to spoil it if I do, but if I do make the character turn good I'm going to give the audience a little more time to get used to her and start to like her so it won't feel rushed. Kinda like how people started to like Evil Tim and Baron Samedi. Anyway, that's about it for now, thanks for reading this update and I'll try to upload a new chapter as soon as I finish the one I'm working on now. Bye.


	63. Raid on The Fortress Finale

**A/N: This chapter takes place during 'No Safe Haven'. Enjoy. I'd like to thank** **X-FactorInTown (Although it may not has been as quite as what you wanted, it's still close enough).**

Before anyone knew it, it was a full on war as the Professional Hunters and Professors such as Samedi, Forneus, Goodwitch, Port, and Oobleck were battling multiple Troopers, Hybrids, and Corpses as they were combining they're forces against the demon Jib as he was thrashing the tentacles from his back and head at his enemies in his attempts to impale them. But all the teachers were jumping out of the way while striking back at both the forces and the tall man.

"MY WORD! This reminds me of the time when I battled the dreaded TENTICLE GRIMM! But this battle is still nothing compared to that!" Said Port as he aimed his Blunderbuster at a Corpse coming at him and blew it away.

"Then I suggest you focus on helping us so you CAN tell this story later, Mister Port!" Yelled Albert as he used the red energy blasters in his robotic hand to blast away a Beowolf Hybrid charging straight towards him.

"That is exactly what I'm planning to do MY BOY!" Said Port smiling under his thick mustache, until out of nowhere a Corpse tackled him to the ground as it thrashed it's rotted teeth at the Professor. But before the undead monster could bite Port, a blast of fire came out of nowhere as it turned the monster into ash. As Port stood back up and was about to thank whoever saved him, he groaned in anger as he saw it was Oobleck smiling confidently in front of him with his flame thrower weapon in hand.

"Haha! Ten more points, Port my good man!" Said Oobleck.

"Ha! Who is keeping points Bart? But perhaps we should help out our allies while we still can." Said Port.

"Couldn't agree more Peter!" Said Bartholomew as the two jumped back into action.

"Took you two long enough!" Said Samedi looking back from his battle with Jib as Goodwitch glared at Samedi.

"Your one to talk! What kind of idiot risks his life for a dirty garbage couch?!" Asked Goodwitch dodging one of Jib's attacks.

"The idiot who just got a new couch! Hehe!" Said Baron laughing and straightening his collar before aiming the end of his cane at a Corpses face that was coming right at him as he blew it's rotted brains out.

With the other Hunters, Li, Tiburon, Raven, and Mars were battling against a nigh endless wave of Corpses and Roadside Horrors, not to mention a few Liches that were in the massive room as they were throwing blasts of green energy at the Hunters who flipped and jumped out of the way of the monsters. And not hesitating to ferociously fight back.

"I'm guessing your a bit out of your comfort zone fighting like this, huh Li?" Asked Tiburon as a Lich threw a fireball at Tiburon as he blocked it with his blade, quickly activating it's chainsaw mode as he threw his chainsaw club like a boomerang as he flew through the air and cut the floating Liches head off before flying back in his hand.

"I might be a Huntsman who tries to find the more peaceful side out of conflict. But sometimes, every- RRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Li growled like a bear with his sharpened canines as he swung his staff knocking three Hybrid creeps after him. Before he then made a double flip into the air as he crashed down into a group of three Troopers as he knocked them all away with his staff.

"You try to activate more peaceful resolutions? Weakling..." Said Raven as she cut down five more Corpses that were coming after her.

"Weak!? How is it weak!? Because he isn't a blood hungry psychopath like you?" Asked Tiburon as he slashed his chainsaw club at a Nobody that was cloaked right next to him.

"The strong live, and the weak die! What part of that do you not understand!?" Asked Raven, having a Beowolf Hybrid in a headlock before snapping it's neck.

"And you two shut up and argue about philosophies later?! We have more company!" Yelled Mars as the Revenant Roman Torchwick jumped in and started swinging his cane around at Li, Raven, and Tiburon as he jumped back and smiled at all of them.

"Please guys... We both know how this is gonna end, you dead, and me being victorious." Said Torchwick smiling smugly.

"Your talking out of your ass." Said Mars.

"Oh, you said the A word, I am so scared." Remarked Roman before he looked up and saw a foot coming straight at his face as it knocked him back. As Roman staggered back holding his eye, he looked up to see the red eyed black haired woman Raven standing there.

"Grrr! Your gonna pay for that toots!" Yelled Roman as he charged forward at the Huntress.

Meanwhile during the battle, FNKI and NDGO were battling three StrongArms who would grab Nebula and Flynt and tossing them across the room while Nebula and Flynt jump back into battle. While Dew, Gwen, and Neon were fighting a giant mechanical mech, a Butcher that was trying to crush the three girls that were hopping all around the mech while still being able to get a few good hits in. But it wasn't over as Robin Junior jumped into battle swinging his Axe, the Crimson Crime as Octavia was one of the only ones left to fight back against the criminal, but as Octavia was in battle with the second in charge of the Red Caps gang she was knocked back by the older and more experienced fighter. Octavia looked up from being on the ground as she saw Robin smile while walking over to her with his axe in hand.

"I REALLY wanted to kill that stupid bimbo who busted my nuts hours ago... But I guess you'll due..." Robin then raised his axe as he was about to bring it down to cut his opponent in half, but luckily he was kicked to the side by a new opponents. But as he looked back he realized it was actually two new opponents.

"Hey, if you wanna take someones lives try us!" Said Fonce of Team FADE with his partner Azule standing by his side.

"Yeah!" Yelled Azule running forward before stopping in his tracks and looking back at her partner. "Wait, what did you say?"

"Hehe, alright! You wanna piece of me!? Then let's dance!" Yelled Robin as he transformed his axe into a tommy gun as he aimed it at his two new opponents as they collided in battle.

All the while, Team SSSN were fighting several Troopers and Vampires as Sage swung his massive sword and knocked back several enemies, while Scarlet aimed his flintlock at a Vampires face and blew it off, all the while Neptune was fighting his share of opponents with his goggles over his eyes. As Neptune blasted away another opponent, he felt a precence behind him as he turned back immeditally with his gun pointed at his new opponent. But he saw it was just Sun standing there as he waved nervously to his friend that he left without any explination.

"Umm... Hey, Nep. Long time no see... Huh?" Asked Sun as Neptune gave him an angry look.

"Okay, I know I left without any expination but-" But in the middle of Sun's sentence, Neptune turned his gun into it's trident mode as he charged at Sun with his trident out.

"Woah! Man are you mad at me!?" Asked Sun scared and backing off but Neptune still charged forward. "DUDE CHILL!"

But as Sun thought he was about to be shish-kabobed by his best friend, he jumped over Sun as he stabbed a Airborne who was flying though the sky in a jetpack as both the Neptune and the Airborne both plummeted back to the ground as Sun looked at his panting friend in front of him nervously as Neptune looked back up at Sun angrily.

"Umm... Look dude, I-"

"Save it!" Said Neptune standing back up and looking right at Sun. "Right now, it doesn't matter how I feel. Right now we gotta fight off these bad guys and monsters and stuff. I'll kick your butt for leaving later, but right now you gotta help us fight!"

With Neptune's words motivating him, Sun nodded with a smirk as he hopped back into battle with his Team. But as it seemed that the entirety of Sun seemed to be doing pretty good, through the loud fighting of the battlefield they were in... They all heard a sinister strut come towards them. As they all looked back they saw a beautiful yet sinister looking woman walk towards them, and she looked a bit like... Yang.

"What the-!? Yang!? Is that you!?" Asked Sun.

"HA! You wish!" Said the red eyed woman as she charged forward with a charged punch not unlike the original Yang. SSSN had no time to react as they were all knocked to the side by the powerful girl, but it didn't take long for Sun, Scarlet, Sage, and Neptune to pick themselves back up with all their weapons in hand as they faced down they're new opponent.

"Wow... Hehe, you dorks are even sadder then I expected. You call yourselves Huntsmen? Ha! What a joke, in fact, why isen't that your team name? Because that's all that you morons are... A JOKE!... I wasn't even trying with that punch." Said Ying as SSSN glared at her.

"So... Umm... Let's just try our best guys!" Said Sun hopefully.

"I think I saw something like this on like where several guys in multi-colored power armor tried to fight a really strong woman when they all got they're but's royally handed to them... Plus, the orange ones nuts were shattered." Said Scarlet.

"Scarlet... Just shut up! Just shut up right now!" Yelled Sun fearfully.

"This won't end well..." Remarked Sage as Ying charged into battle.

While that's happening, HERO, BRNZ, and ABRN were having trouble fighting they're own wave of opponents. Fighting off Draugr's that used they're super human strength while invisible Nobodies were stalking the three teams and blasting them with they're shotgun blasts. But thanks to Arslan, Bolin, and Ein's enhanced combat, heightened senses, and technology managed to take down many of the Nobodies that were cloaked. But May was much more of a match for the invisible shooters as she used her amazing sniper skills to see the tiniest shifts in her vision and smallest gusts of air to track down and blow the invisible opponents away. But it wasn't even over there as HERO, BRNZ, and ABRN got into a ring formation as each one had the others back in a defensive ring, right as Harvy yelled out.

"EVERYONE! RING FORMATION!" As everyone was holding each others backs swarms of enemies started to come from all directions as Troopers came in and started firing, StrongArms tried to charge they're ways in and toss they're opponents around, Corpses tried to overwhelm the three united teams with overwhelming numbers, and even the powerful Draugrs tried to plow they're own ways in. But it was no use as all the Hunters in training were working as one. As Bolin was distracted kicking a Trooper in the face to the ground, he didn't notice a Corpse stumbled a little too close to him. But Bolin was saved as Opal from Team HERO looked over and yelled.

"LOOK OUT!" Right as Bolin looked over the Corpse was already in front of him with his breath smelling like rotting meat. But as the Corpse was about to bite into the young Huntsman in training Opal used her Semblance to lower the gravity around the Corpse, stunning it with surprise as she then used her M60-like minigun to blast the Corpse to pieces. Bolin looked over at Opal with a smile as he responded.

"Thanks! I owe ya one!" Right back as the two went back into fighting. Even though more forms of enemies started showing they're faces like Beowolf Hybrids and Vampires the team members never relented once as each one started using they're own respective weapons, skill sets, and Semblances to tear, smash, and blast they're waves of enemies to pieces. And before any of them noticed, Arslan karate kicked the last Hybrid Beowolf into submission as it fell to the floor. That was the last one, they all looked around surprised as they saw that no more of Evil Tim's forces were coming after them.

"Umm... Hey, I think we won! None of those things are after us anymore!" Said Nolan, convinced that they were somehow victorious.

"No, they're still attacking everyone else. How come they're not fighting us?" Asked Arslan of ABRN.

"Oh, I know why they're scared! Because I'M on your side!" Said Harvy as Ana sighed in annoyance.

 _HISSSSS..._

Suddenly a horrible hissing sound prowled right above the three teams. And whatever was hissing must have been big, because the ceiling is over several dozen feet of the ground. "... I think something else wants to take us out."

Said May a bit frightened as they all turned around and looked up to see what looked like to be a man on the ceiling, who was covered in scales and a black trench coat as it hissed at the kids. Before any of the kids could've reacted, the man lunged down from the ceiling in between all the kids as he hissed one more time before using his foot and two fists to knock to the ground Roy, Ein, and Reese as the snake man stood back up and hissed at all the kids once more, showing his more serpent like features. But there was one thing about Tassin that was new, he actually had a weapon, the weapon itself was double sided as he held it at the bottom of his hand by the handle and trigger with a barrel pointing forward with red lights on the sides while the other end of it had three long claw-like blades on it that were facing his elbow.

Immeditally, the rest of the group standing regconized the threat as they started raising they're weapons to attack Tassin. But Tassin was way too fast and agile as he dashed at May and disarmed her, knocking her to the ground as he then ducked, dodging a strike from Nolan's cattle prod. Tassin quickly turning back around and lying down a series of striked before flipping his weapon around to it's bladed side and slashed at Nolan. Before he then grabbed the young man by the throat and the young man's own weapon and turned the weapon up to it's highest setting as he was about to kill Nolan with his own weapon. But before he could finish the teen, Opal, Nadir, and Arslan hopping in and started unleashing a flurry of punches and hits upon Tassin. But a very small minority actually hit the snake man as Tassin dodged the majority and received very little to no damage. Using the three very long claw-like blades of his weapon to slice at the three young Hunters and send them back.

"HA! Am I really supposed to be worried about a bunch of stupid kids?" Asked Tassin.

"No! Your supposed to be worried about me punk!" Yelled Harvy from behind Tassin as Tassin quickly striked Tassin in the back with his gauntlets fingers being filled with lightning Dust as he electrocuted the snake.

 _ **(KAZAP!)**_

"AGH!" Yelled Tassin as he turned around and started swinging as Harvy, but the teen managed to dodge every one of his opponents attacks as he jumped back a few feet before smirking and levitating off the ground.

"Hope ya like heights!" Yelled Harvy as he charged at Tassin, but Tassin merely let out a malevolent smirk himself before flipping his weapon back around to it's barrel side as he blasted Harvy back with a plasma blast.

"Hope you like dying! HAHAHAHA!" Laughed Tassin.

"Stop it!" Yelled Ana as she and Brawnz charged forward with both of them used they're melee claw-like weapons to attack Tassin. Tassin jumped back as he flipped his weapon back around to it's side with the three long claws on it as he used it to block the attacks of his foes. Blocking his enemies attacks as he acted like his animal representation as he slipped between his opponents and dodged his enemies attacks as he used his three long claws and his hand to hand combat to take on his two new opponents. All the while Tassin was chuckling.

"Seriously? Out off all the warriors that geek could've summoned, he summoned your kiddies? HAHAHA! Now that's a laugh!" Said Tassin as Ana got angry and managed to get a few good hits on Tassin.

"Shut up! It's guys like you and Adam Taurus who give the rest of us Faunus a bad name!" Yelled Ana as she managed to get Tassin in an unfocused state as Brawnz then charged in with a super charged punch.

"I don't know who you are creep! But your done terrorizing me and my friends and you and your sick friends acting like this is some kind of horror movie!" Yelled Brawnz as Tassin caught Brawnz punch.

"Horror?" Asked Tassin as he knocked Barwnz and Ana back to the ground. As he then started to walk over to them, menacingly.

"Horror is looking into the eyes of Evil Tim, knowing you are about to die...and then being forced to live. Horror is waking each day to see your own race of people being discriminated against and killed just because they appear different, and because of that, having to lie, steal, and cheat just to survive until they're hateful accusations become nothing but reality. Horror is what is in the eyes of your partners when they look at you...and in the cries of your enemies when your shadow engulfs them. Don't talk to me about fear, child-I AM FEAR!" Yelled Tassin as he raised his clawed weapon to cut his defenseless opponents to pieces. Until the snake was talked by a combined team effort from Reese, Arslan, Harvy, Opal, and Nolan to managed to tackle him back. But Tassin then managed to knock all the kids off him as he turned back around at the kids, only to see to his surprise that all the kids that he managed to beat down were all standing back up again, surrounding Tassin with all their weapons out. All of BRNZ, ABRN, and HERO were completely surrounding Tassin with they're weapons pointing at him.

"Nothing coming to save you now scaleface!" Yelled Ana as she pointed her wolverine style claws at him, along with everyone else who pointed they're respective weapon at the common threat. Tassin eyed all of them with his mean little eyes, as if he was already sizing them all on for coffin sizes.

"Your all just digging yourselves deeper into a hole kiddies..." Hissed Tassin. "But I gotta say, you kids might have a chance to beat me with overwhelming numbers... But it's not going to be that way for long..."

"What are you taking about?" Asked Harvy.

"Look behind you..." And right as Tassin said that, a massively powerful hand came up from behind and smacked Harvy, Ana, Nadir, and Roy to the ground. As everyone looked behind them they saw it was none other then the demon Baron O'BeefDip. Baron smiled with his massive teeth being shown under his cloak, Reese and Opal immediately tried to beat down the hunched back demon but Baron, despite his size moved with the speed of a lizard as he dodged each one of the girls attacks. But as Opal and Reese both tried to attack him at once, O'BeefDip just grabs the both of them by the legs and tosses them into a large piece of equipment that was standing by, smashing them both through it.

 ** _(SMASH!)_**

But as Arslan, Brawnz, May, and Ein were about to fight back against the gargoyle, the sound of chains being thrashed around and the sound of something moving so fast it broke the sound barrier like a whip came barreling at the three teens. Before they could properly react the three Hunters in training were knocked flying forward by a massive sickle attached to a chain that quickly retreated back into the darkness, before coming back and knocking down Ana, Nolan, and Bolin knocking them all down. The chain then slowly retracted back to it's origin as Daniel slowly walked out of the shadows as his sickle connected back to his robotic limb.

"Hahahaha... You children have made a massive mistake, now you will pay in blood..." Said Daniel in a voice so chilling and ominous that it sounded like his voice was talking directly into their brains.

The three teams picked themselves back up as they looked at all three of their opponents as they walked closer to them. Even though the Team's were still brave and bold Hunters in training... They were still teenagers, and they were all started to get a bit scared of what kind of monsters they're facing. But after a few moments of being unsure about themselves, the Team members managed to pull themselves back together as they pulled they're weapons up in front of them. Ready to fight.

"Bring it freak freakshows!" Yelled Harvy aiming his weapon at the three villains as the three villains, and the three Hunter Teams ABRN, HERO, and BRNZ charged towards one another.

Meanwhile with CFVY, all four of them were fighting off waves of enemies with Fox charging in and cutting up Corpses and Hybrid Beowolves left and right. Velvet used a more offensive technique as she mostly dodged her opponents attacks, but when she would attack she would form weapons like Blake's Gambol Shroud and Yatsuhashi's massive sword to cut apart and defeat Roadside Horrors who lunged out at her and Nobodies who would remain invisible. Yatsuhashi would fight off the biggest and strongest members of Evil Tim's army, such as the Draugr's and the Liches which would use telekinesis and pyrokinesis to burn and toss objects at Yatsuhashi. But Yatsuhashi's strength would match up with even the might Draugrs as he would cut right though them and defeat the hard to reach levitating Liches with just a few jumps, dodges, and hits. And finally CAVY's leader would use her purse to beat up dozens of Troopers and even the cybernetically enhanced StrongArms with her bag along before transforming it into a massive Gatling gun and turning her opponents into hamburger meat.

 _ **(BANG!) (BANG!) (BANG!) (BANG!)**_

But as Coco was mowing down enemies with her Gautling gun... Suddenly a hooked pistol came thrashing out of the darkness as Coco made a backflip just barely missing it. But as she looked back up, she and her team saw Mercury and Emerald walking forward. Coco smirked as she aimed her Gautling Gun at Emerald and Mercury. Along with the rest of her team as they all focused their energy on Emerald and Mercury.

"Been waiting for a rematch since the tournament." Growled Coco.

"Hehe... Ditto, but this time, I'm not gonna get my outfit stained with your blood. This whole room will be stained with yours and your teams blood." Said Emerald.

Coco then fired her Gatling gun at them but like before they both easily dodged. Only this time it wasn't just Coco and Yatsuhashi, it was all members of Team CFVY. Velvet charged at Mercury, using her Semblance to create a copy of Ruby's Crescent Rose and attacked him with Yatsuhashi while Fox and Coco double-teamed Emerald.

Finally, with EEE, Edinator, Eddvanced, RWBY, and all of JNR together they battled the likes of Pardus, Salty Sam, Mai, and Evil Tim himself as they were all facing a different opponent. JNR were battling Mai as the spider Faunus was hopping all around, creating constructs of Beowolves and giant spiders as Nora, Jaune, and Ren all fought off the spider woman's creations as they tried to cut off the head of the monster. Metaphorically speaking, as Ren and Nora would mostly handle Mei's creations while Jaune would run in as he would pull out his upgraded Crocea Mors as he would swing it all around trying to get a good hit on Mei, but Mei was no easy target as she was dodging the majority of Jaune's strikes. Jumping over to large pieces of equipment lying around as she would stick to them lick a spider with her extra legs as she would try to web Jaune's feet to the ground. As Jaune's feet were webbed to the ground, his sword was suddenly webbed to his chest as he looked back at Mei with fear. The spider Faunus looked at him with a devious smile as she prepared to leap out at him, Jaune could only watch as Mei jumped out at him with her Tarantula Fangs in they're blade mode ready to do the deed. But before she could attack Jaune, Nora rushed in with her mighty hammer in hand, smashing the woman aside like an annoying Nat as Ren ran in and stood beside Nora.

"Umm, hey guys. A little help please?" Asked Jaune gesturing his eyes to the webbing around his chest and feet. Ren walked up to him as he readied the blades on his pistols.

"Don't flinch!" Ren then brought his blades down as he cut Jaune loose, Jaune readied his sword once more as they all looked back to see Mei was walking towards them yet again. This time, with Troopers walking besides her as they aimed they're rifles at the kids.

"Your out numbered..." Said Mei as she raised her hand and gestured the Troopers to fire. But as the Troopers were about to fire, three new opponents dashed in as Jonny transformed Plank into an oversized baseball bat as he knocked several of the Troopers out, followed by Kevin as he dashed in with his ratchet pistols shooting his way through several off the Troopers, as the symphony of the onslaught was ended when Rolf came barreling in with his Hammer of Discipline as he clobbered the final Troopers to the side. Mei looked back to see the three boys were in front of her as they all grasped they're weapons.

"Count again! Loser!" Yelled Kevin as Mei readied her Tarantula Fangs yet again to battle both JNR and KRJ.

With all of RWBY... The girl would've honestly liked nothing more then to have a reunion with each other... Even though it might be a little more awkward to some more then others, such as with Blake with Yang... Or Ruby with Yang... They were still in the middle of a battle with the homicidal ex-leader of the White Fang as Pardus was in his wereleopard form as he was slashing his clawed gauntlets at all four of the girls. Pardus was still slashing his claws around as the girls jumped back and around to dodge they're opponents attacks. Except Yang as she dashed in and managed to clock Pardus across the jaw, but that's when Pardus looked back at the blond bombshell and kicked her sending her back.

"Yang!" Yelled Blake as she dashed over to her friend who was knocked against the wall. Yang groaned in pain as she sat back up and rubbed her head as Blake ran by her side with a worried expression.

"Yang! Are you o-" But Blake wasn't able to finish as Yang didn't even responded as she charged back into battle with a flaming angry expression. Blake stood there in shock for a moment, before snapping herself out of her trance and walking back into the fight. Save the talking for later.

That's when Ruby quickly put her scythe away as she ran up to Pardus and with her enhanced strength she started to clock Pardus several times across the face before grabbing him by the shirt as she smashed him into the ground before throwing him back into the air. As the Faunus was falling back down Ruby shot herself in the air with her rocket boots as she kicked the Faunus into the metal wall as she then opened up a barrage of missiles and concussive blasts that created a small fire ball where that wall once was.

 _ **(BOOM!) (BOOM!) (KABOOM!)**_

As the smoke cleared, Ruby landed back on the ground as the rest of RWBY took a step forward. "Is... Is he gone?" Asked Weiss unsure.

"... Doubt it." Said Blake as the monster stepped out of the remaining smoke, heavily scared and hurt.

"Hahaha... Ouch, that HURT YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Roared Pardus as all of RWBY pulled up they're weapons and aimed them at the Faunus. Pardus took a step or too back.

"You might be able to regenerate... Extremely well. But how much can you really take until your nothing but ash and bone? You better be damn sure you can take us all on at once so you won't be killed off by four teenage Huntresses in training..." Threatened Blake as Pardus remained silent looking at the team. But as the individual and the party were staring each other down, Roman who was still battling Raven, Mars, and the others managed to blow back one of Mars' incoming fist with the barrel of his cane. Roman looked over as he saw all of Team RWBY standing there in front of one of his co-workers who looked like they had him pinned.

"Little red, little red... Oh how I'm going to enjoy this little 'reunion'..." Said Roman to himself as he looked over as several of Evil Tim's minions who were battling and gestured with his hand to fight the group of Hunters he was currently fighting as he dashed over to RWBY and Pardus. As Roman dashed over to the group, using his new powers he turned to ash as he deconstructed himself and reassembled when he was in front of the team of teenage Huntresses who've caused him so much trouble. As RWBY looked upon Roman, all they could do is stare at him in absolute shock with their eyes as wide as dinner plates and their jaws hanging open. As RWBY still stared at Roman with shocked looks, Roman had on his signature smirk as he looked over his shoulder at Pardus who was still picking himself back up and healing.

"Take five, alright furball? Let me handle the big bad teenagers who beat you up without a problem. Alright?" Asked Roman smiling as Pardus gave him the death glare, before looking over and seeing EEE and the two robot guys who were battling Evil Tim and Salty Sam. Smirking evilly as he saw Double D and dashed over to him. Roman turned back to Team RWBY who were still staring in shock as his smirk creeped along his face, making his smile bigger.

"Long time no see, Little Red." Roman said, casually approaching Ruby.

"Roman?" Ruby couldn't believe what she was seeing, even though neither she nor the Penny were seeing things. "How did you come back?"

"Thank the Almighty Evil Tim who brought me back as this!" Roman banged his cane on the floor. "Told ya, I can't afford to lose! Especially now!"

That's when all of RWBY aimed their weapons at Roman. "Big deal! We don't care what kind of voodoo hoodoo magic Evil Tim used to bring you back! We beat you before and we'll beat you again!" Yelled Yang.

Roman just chuckled. "Really now my dear? It seemed a few things have changed since I was gone. Have you become left handed since the last time we met, blondie?" Asked Roman as Yang's eyes flared up to it's burning red color as she stomped forward. All the while Roman was giggling like mad.

"Hahahaha! Cute! Wow! How adorable? I suppose your going to try and beat me up now, lefty? Don't you need a hand from your friends over there? Oh come on blondie, I thought you LOVED puns... Just as much as you loved being ARMED and ready?" Asked Roman as he was just making Yang madder as she dashed over to him and tried to punch him, but her fist just punched right through him as Roman disintegrated into ash to Yang's surprise only to reform behind her and smacked her around with his cane before blasting her away by shooting fire Dust at her by the end of his cane. The other girls looked surprise at this, before Yang and Weiss shook their head's as they jumped into battle yet again. As Roman was effortlessly redirecting and countering they're attacks as he slipped through the Faunus' and the Schnee's attacks perfectly. Before the two girls started to hit him with they're blows, but like Yang their slashes only phased through him like he was an ash cloud. Roman just smiled at the girls ignorance of his new condition and abilities. As he was explaining it while he was simultaneously beating up the two girls while doing it.

"Simply put ladies... When I was brought back by Evil Tim, he brought me back as a 'special' undead creature. As a Remnant, basically an undead creature that feels no pain and cannot die, and also has the neat ability of disassembling into a cloud of smoke and reassembling back into my good ol' self! In other words girls... I will NEVER be beaten again!" Yelled Roman as he finally finished off Weiss and Blake as he beat up both girls with his cane before knocking them both away. As Roman stood there and just stared at Ruby, smirking.

"Your move... Red." Said Roman as Ruby got a determined look under her face plate as she ignited her thrusters and shot herself forward at the resurrected smooth criminal with her scythe out. Roman just stood there and smirked, knowing he can't be hurt.

Finally with EEE and they're alternate demention older robotic selves, they were all fighting Salty Sam and Evil Tim at the same time. All EEE had they're weapons out as they were battling the dark lord himself, Evil Tim used his scythe pulsing with dark energy as he swung it all around managing to cut through the floor and equipment that was lying around. Ed and Eddy both had they're blades out as they were crossing they're bladed weapons with Tim's. As Eddy crossed his Swordfish with Evil Tim's blade Eddy used more of his speed and agility to use against Evil Tim as he used a faster technique as he was applying quick stab motions to Evil Tim as he was mostly dodging Evil Tim's blade rather then blocking it. As Eddy sliced at Evil Tim's knee he quickly got behind Evil Tim as he started to slash away at Evil Tim's back before Evil Tim turned around and brought his blade down at where Eddy was once previously at. But as Evil Tim still had his scythe imbedded in the ground, Eddy ran up besides Evil Tim and let out a sonic scream right next to his ear. Causing the monster to stumble back, and right as Evil Tim was vulnerable Double D flew through the air as he unleashed a hail of missiles and lazers upon Evil Tim that caused a ball of fire to appear where he was standing.

 ** _(BOOM!) (BOOM!) (BOOM!)_**

But as the smoke cleared, Evil Tim just stood there unharmed with smoke rising off of his figure. He looked over towards Eddy as he lifted his hand towards the scam artist. Using his telekinesis to pull Eddy towards his hand as the demon grabbed Eddy by the collar. Right before turning around to where Double D was hovering and tossed Eddy straight at Double D, causing them to both fall back down to the ground. But as Evil Tim summoned his scythe back, he felt a presence as he looked behind him only to see Ed running towards him with his new and upgraded mighty Flipper and hand. Evil Tim gave a sigh of annoyance as he pointed his finger at Ed as a purple bolt of lightning came shooting out of it as it blasted Ed back a few inches. But as Ed was smoking, he looked back up at Evil Tim with determination in his eyes as he stood back up straight. Evil Tim just shook his head in disappointment again as he held his hand out once more, casting a spell that caused black plant-like vines to grow out from the ground where Ed was standing as the strong veins wrapped around Ed and held him off the ground as he struggled.

"Oh no! How could I have not thought of that!? Back in Evil Tim issue #24 vol. 1 Evil Tim actually had a dozen spells to use! Even the black vines of Hades!" Yelled Ed in panic as Evil Tim's eye started to charge up with energy.

But before he could've blasted Ed with his eyebeam, a concussive blast and several smaller shots riddled his back and the back of his head as he stumbled forward and blasted his purple beam of energy through the wall. As Evil Tim looked over, he saw that it was Eddy and Double D who were shooting at him, Eddy using his Swordfish in it's second shotgun mode as Double D used the concussive blast from his visor to blast at Evil Tim. Evil Tim simply put his hand up, taking all the attacks in one hand as Double D and Eddy continued to fire away. But something wasn't right as it appeared that Eddy's and Double D's attacks to Evil Tim's hand did nothing but grow a ball of energy that was red and orange. Both the same colors as Eddy's and Double D's projectiles.

"Wha- Eddy stop!" Yelled Double D as Eddy stopped firing and looked at Double D.

"Don't have a bird Double D..."

"Eddy! He's doing something with the energy of our attacks!" Yelled Double D pointing at Evil Tim as Eddy looked back at Evil Tim who had a huge ball of energy in his palm. Without hesitating, Evil Tim tossed the ball of energy straight at Double D and Eddy, as Double D managed to push Eddy out of the way.

"Move it!" Yelled Double D as the energy ball flew right though the wall and out of the tower as it created a massive explosion.

 _ **(KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)**_

"Jeez laweez..." Said Eddy as both Eddy and Double D were able to see the light of the massive explosion through the hole the ball of energy made through the tower walls.

 _"Your playtime is over children..."_ Said the malevolent voice of Evil Tim as he picked his scythe back up and walked over to Double D and Eddy who were still knocked over on the ground.

 _"Now, you will know the fate of all those who are foolish enough to stand in the way of me..."_ Said Evil Tim walking over to the two, but before he could slice them into pieces with his scythe, a strong force came barreling into Tim from behind.

"You shall not hurt my friends demon of Hades pit!" Yelled Ed as Tim twisted himself back around in Ed's hold as he smacked Ed sending him several feet back.

 _"You DARE lie your hands on a god?"_ Asked Tim as Ed skitted back a bit. But then looked back up at his foe holding up his Flipper once more.

"No! Only a monster!" Yelled Ed as he charged forward again as he charged with his Flipper in hand that started to glow with the blue energy that was originally a signature of the Ed Sword. As Evil Tim pulled up his scythe once more as he charged at Ed swinging his blade at him. It didn't take long until the two blades finally collided as the force of the incoming attacks and opposing energies of the two weapons created a shockwave.

 _ **(SHING!) (BOOM!)**_

But that didn't stop the two from continuing on with their sword fight as Evil Tim and Ed continued with their hacking and slashing.

 _ **(SHINK!)**_

 _ **(SHING!)**_

 _ **(SHASH!)**_

 _ **(KLASH!)**_

 _ **(SHRING!)**_

But that's when Ed got in a few lucky hits as he managed to slash at Evil Tim several times, leaving several savage cuts throughout his chest as he kicked Evil Tim causing him to stumble back before falling to one knee. He looked up at Ed angrily as Ed then believed he had the upper hand. Without hesitating Ed ran forward with his blade up in the air as he was about to bring it down straight on Evil Tim's head. But as Ed was mere inches away from Evil Tim and was about to bring his Flipper down upon Evil Tim, Evil Tim looked back up at Ed with his one cyclopean eye as it charged up with purple energy. And right before anyone knew it Evil Tim blasted at Ed with a purple beam of energy straight from his eye at Ed as it caused Ed to fly back and smash right out of the fortress as the beam continued to propel Ed back.

 _ **(KAAABBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!)**_

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

But as Ed continued to fly through the air, the beam of energy that was propelling Ed never burnt out as it was continuing to force Ed to fly through the air. But that's when the beam deliberately turned a sharp right turn as if the beam was sentient, as the beam flew Ed straight towards a line of three mountain tops as the beam was forcing Ed to smash right through each mountain top.

 ** _(KRASH!)_**

 ** _(SMASH!)_**

 ** _(CRASH!)_**

And right as the beam was continuing to fly Ed backwards, he was suddenly flown right into a black and metal mass as the beam finally burnt out. But that's when Ed noticed the shape and feel of the mass. And right before Ed knew it, the mass turned out to be a giant hand that caught Ed like a pitchers glove. It was a giant hand through a portal, crushing Ed as it pulled him through. On the other side of the portal, it led right back to the portal room where Evil Tim was pulling his hand back out of a portal as he threw Ed onto the ground who he pulled out of the portal.

 _"SUBMIT!_ _inconsequential mortal!"_ Yelled Evil Tim as Ed was displayed before Evil Tim on his hands and knees. _"HAHAHAHAHA! This is what your kind does... When you know that you are beaten, your cowardess gets the best of you... And your recognize your rightful superior..."_

"OH! Will you just SHUT UP!" Yelled a voice as Evil Tim turned his head to see Edinator standing there with his main future rifle in his hands as he was aiming it directly at Evil Tim. "Here's what I think of your 'superiority'!"

 _ **(PEW!)**_

But right as Edinator shot a metal canister at Evil Tim, the dark lord catches it with one hand.

 _ **(CLING!)**_

But as Evil Tim was holding the canister in front of his face, it sprayed a silver mist right into his face.

 ** _(FROOOSH!)_**

 _"*Cough!* *Cough!* *_ _Cough!* *Cough!*"_

Evil Tim dropped the canister as he started to cough furiously and stumble back. Visibly starting to stumble and having trouble standing on his own two feet. All the while Edinator was walking up to him with an emotionless expression.

"Your probably wondering what that is." Said Edinator right before he punched Evil Tim across the face causing the demon to stumble back, all the while still coughing ferociously.

 _ **(BAM!)**_

"It's microscopic shards of silver, imbedding themselves in your skin, eyes, and lungs while they weaken and burn you from the inside out..." Edinator punched Evil Tim once more.

 _ **(BAM!)**_

"It isn't going to kill you, but it sure as hell will weaken you. And I'm gonna make sure to take advantage of that, monster..." Said Edinator as he punched Evil Tim once more time across the face, and punching him so hard that it caused Evil Tim's face plate to fly off.

 _ **(BAM!)**_

Evil Tim looked away from his opponent for a moment as he looked at his face plate that was still lying on the ground. Edinator watched as Evil Tim looked back at him with his full face being revealed as a gapping mouth full on enlongated razor sharp teeth. As he then hissed at Edinator which sounded like the echoing howl of a buzzsaw.

 _"GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR..."_

Back with Roman and Team RWBY, with Roman's new power of disassembling into ash then quickly reassemble himself and regenerate any wound he sustained, he was practically invincible. Roman was smiling with burning orange eyes as he looked over and saw that Yang tried to knock him down with a sideways kick which he jumped out of the way of. Yang then started to punch at Roman as Roman just dodged every one of Yang's attacks as he bashed her across the face with his cane before he looked over and saw Weiss charged in with her Myrtenaster as she tried to generate several glyphs around Roman. Bouncing off all of them as she managed to slash at Roman several times. But as she bounced off the last glyph and headed straight at Roman, Roman smiled as she grabbed Weiss by her arm as she threw her into Yang who was already about to punch Roman in the face, both girls being knocked back. But that wasn't all of them as Roman looked over his shoulder to see Blake standing there.

"You shoulda stayed at home... Kitten." Roman then turned around and fired at Blake, but at that moment Blake jumped back and generated a shadow clone made out of stone as it shattered from Roman's attack. But Blake wasn't just going to run and hide as she started to run around Roman, firing four multiple shadow clones at him. One made out of ice, one made out of fire, one made out of lightning, and the last being made out of stone. But all Roman did was smile at all of the energized shadow clones as he grabbed his cane by the bottom and held the end of it up. And held the hook end of it on the other side of him, seeing the clones were getting closer, Roman quickly spun around as he caught all the shadow clones with the hook end of his cane as he caught them all spinning around. Looking back at Blake, Roman let all the shadow clones go as they all flew at Blake.

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

As all the energized clones hit Blake it sent her tumbling back after creating a bit of an explosion. Leaving Blake on the ground, hurt. Roman smiled as he slowly walked over to Blake with his cane in his hand.

"I guess your finally down to your last life kitten." Laughed Roman as he lifted his cane and was about to bash Blake's head in, Ruby charged in with her powered suit as she knocked Roman back. Roman picked himself back up as he glared at the armored Ruby.

"Ya know! I'm SERIOUSLY starting to get pevved off with you always spoiling my plans and my fun BRAT!" Yelled Roman looking at Ruby as Ruby looked back at him, standing there. She remained silent for another moment before she finally spoke, in a more calm demeanor.

"Listen, Roman... What happened back on the airship was an accident, that Griffon came out of nowhere, and it wasn't my fault. I don't want to kill you Roman, I really don't want to kill anyone! You may have been brought back by Evil Tim, but you now have a second chance! Please Roman... I just want to end this madness... If Evil Tim and your bosses win, humanity will die! This is your last warning, Roman... Either stop what your doing right now, and do the right thing. Or I will have to put you down for good..." Said Ruby as Roman and Ruby stood there in front of one another in silence for a bit. Before Roman finally spoke up.

"... I gotta admit, Red. Your definitely compassionate, but... That's not going to change anything. I'm a criminal, I steal, I lie, I cheat, and I am a professional. You can't change who someone is, I started off as a criminal, and I'll end as one. And that is that little Red." Said Roman as Ruby looked down in sadness before looking back up at him.

"Penny... How can we defeat him?" Asked Ruby.

"Well, there is one weapon Double D equipped to me that can possibly defeat Roman Torchwick." Responded Penny as Ruby looked back at Roman and saw that he was walking closer to her.

"Do it." Said Ruby as a cannon suddenly popped out of Ruby's shoulder as the cannon aimed itself directly at Roman who was walking a bit faster.

"White Dust cannon, activated!" Said Penny as the cannon charged up with white light and blasted a ray of white energy directly at Roman hitting him in the chest as it knocked him back down to the ground after punching right through his chest.

 _ **(KAZOOM!)**_

Roman was down as a white smoke was ascending from the hole that was made in his chest. He looked up to see Ruby who aimed her arm at him and from her wrist popped out a missile as it shot forward and headed directly towards as the missile was headed right at Roman from Rose Quartz, a figure leaps down and blocks the missile.

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

The smoke clears to reveal...

"Neo!" Roman smiled.

Neopolitan closed her parasol and faced Roman...To give him a tight hug.

"Hey kiddo." Roman said, his face cracking a bit as he smiled. "Been worried about you for a bit but I knew you'd be okay. So you got my messages?"

Neo looked up at Roman and nodded her head.

"Good. Though I got to say you made in time." Roman looked at his left hand as it started to dissolve. "Looks like Little Red's new toy is having an effect on me."

Neo watched in horror as Roman's hand turned to dust.

"Penny, what's happening?" Ruby asked.

"The White Dust cannon was modeled after the Ed-Sword, Ruby. Rose Quartz was meant as a last resort if you ended up facing an opponent like Evil Tim. The energy from the Rose and Ed Swords can disrupt Evil Tim's magic." Penny explained.

Neo turned and looked at Ruby with a furious look, ready to attack but Roman grabbed her shoulder with his remaining hand. "Don't bother, Neo. It's not like I was better off as a puppet of that one-eyed freak."

Neo looked back at Roman, her face consorting with anguish.

"I know. You just got me back and it was fun while it lasted but I got myself killed and we both know that's how it usually goes in the life." Roman patted Neo on the head. "I just wanted one last chance to see you again since we didn't even have the chance to say bye last time."

Neo hugged Roman again, so tight that Roman's body started to crack, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I know but it's good to get this chance because I got to make sure you can look after yourself." Roman wiped Neo's tears from her cheeks as she looked up at him. "Now, don't bother trying to take revenge on Red. Remember, we're professionals and we don't do sucker jobs like revenge. Besides, she didn't kill me, it was a Grimm. Second, look after this." He took off his hat and placed it on Neo's head and handed her his cane. "Look after these for me will ya? And lastly, you get the chance you get out of the life and don't look back, especially not that one-eyed freak or that fire witch."

Neo trembled as she held onto Roman's hat and cane but nodded.

Roman smiled as his body broke apart. "That's my girl."

He had the time to give Neo one last pat on the head before his body broke apart. There Neo was, crouching over the pile of ashes that used to be her partner in crime, along with sobbing with tears running down her face. All that Ruby could do was stand there a few feet away from the girl and watch as Neo was still crying over her fallen friend, with his cane in her hands, pressing it to her chest. Ruby had no idea why, but she decided to slowly take a step forward as she slowly lifted her hand out to Neo who had her back to her. But before Ruby could've taken another step, Neo immediately turned her head towards Ruby with a furious expression that stunned Ruby and froze her in her tracks. Neo then got of the ground and stood up, turning to face Ruby with an angered expression as she stared daggers at her. Ruby already feeling the wave of anger coming off of the ice cream haired girl, got into her battle position. Preparing for when Neo lunged after her. But instead of charging after her, Neo implanted herself into the ground as she stood there. With waterfalls of tears still running down her eyes. Neo stood there for a few moments longer, staring at Ruby with complete and utter hatred in her eyes, before she looked down at Roman's cane she was holding in one of her hands.

Neo was about to teleport away when Velvet hit the ground between her and Ruby, groaning in pain. Mercury landed just a few feet away and smirked when he saw Neo. "Hey Neo! Long time no see! You here to help out with taking these losers down? Cinder would be glad to have you back."

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say as Neo spun around, aiming Roman's Melodic Cudgel and fired, hitting Mercury directly in the chest and knocking him off his feet.

Emerald landed next to Mercury, looking at Neo with a shocked and angry look. "Neo! What the hell are you doing?!"

Neo made a few hand signs that no one seemed to understand until Penny spoke up. "She says 'Letting you know what I plan to do to that fire b*** if I ever see her again.'"

Emerald looked at Ruby whose suit Penny's voice came from. "The robot girl?"

Neo made a few more hand signs.

"And that you should know, Emerald used her Semblance that caused the illusions to trick Pyrrha into killing me and to frame Yang in her fight with Mercury." Penny translated.

"THAT WAS YOU!?" Ruby shouted turning to Emerald.

Emerald stepped back, brandishing her weapons. "Neo you traitor!"

Neo made some more hand signs.

"She says she was never loyal to Cinder or Evil Tim. She only cooperated for Roman's sake and to bust him out of jail." Penny translated. "And that she really hated working with you."

Emerald gritted her teeth. "Fine! I'll send you to hell WITH that loser if you miss him so much!"

Emerald and Mercury both then charged into battle as Neo and Ruby put their hands up and ready to battle. Mercury charged at Neo as he jumped in the air with both boots aimed at her face, but that's when Neo used her parasol to knock Mercury's double foot kick off course as she kicked him back several feet in mid air as Mercury tumbled on the ground. Before picking himself back up looking at Neo angrily, before he charged at her again only for Neo to battle Mercury much like how she first battled Yang with Neo deflecting Mercury's attacks and countering them as she would make her way behind the silver haired boy and strike him from behind. Meanwhile with Emerald she was charging at Ruby as Ruby was just so angry that she didn't even remember she had a scythe and decided to use her armored hands instead. But Emerald wasn't ignorant as she managed to dodge the majority of Ruby's attacks while using her bladed pistols to attack Rose Quartz visible weak points. All the while smirking and mocking the red and black girl.

"What's wrong now, Ruby? You were always giggling and smiling carelessly like a complete MORON... What's wrong? Is it because Beacon fell? Your sister lost her arm? That red haired girl died? Or when I tricked her into dismantling your little robot friend? The world suddenly isn't all sunshine and rainbows now isn't it? Now you see the REAL world! And now your finally growing up! But that won't stop me from knocking you down permanently!" Yelled Emerald as she was smirking the whole time while dodging the majority of Ruby's attack before charging in with one of her bladed pistols. But before the blade even touched Ruby, it was sliced in half. Emerald stopped and looked at her destroyed weapon, before looking back up and seeing Ruby standing there with her massive scythe out.

Before Emerald knew it, Ruby knocked Emerald to the ground. But as Emerald was about to pick herself back up a heavy metal boot stomped on the girls chest as she cried out in pain.

"AAAAGGG!"

"You know, what's the best way to make a person dangerous?... If they have nothing left to lose... And I'm NOT one of them, if I lost my sister I MIGHT be... But I'm not, proving I'm not as depraved as you are. But that won't mean I'm not going to stop you as long as I stand!" Yelled Ruby as she raised her scythe over her head as she was still glaring down at Emerald. But before Ruby was able to bring her scythe down, Emerald quickly pulled out her remaining bladed pistol as she slashed at Ruby's metal boot that was on Emerald's chest as it caused Ruby to stumble back right as Emerald saw her opportunity and stood back up. Wasting no more time while Ruby was distracted Emerald sped at Ruby and slashed open the bottom on Ruby's remaining undamaged boot.

"If your armor is anything like your friends... I guess you're gonna need those boots to fly." Said Emerald smirking as Penny was yelling at Ruby within the suit's helmet.

"Ruby! Emerald has completely torn apart the flight thrusters! Flight is completely disabled!" Yelled Penny.

"DISABLED!?" Yelled Ruby in response.

"What a shame, your gonna need that." Said a familiar slimy voice coming from behind Ruby, right as she turned around to see who it was she saw a foot heading directly towards her face with the added force of a shotgun blast as it managed to cause Ruby to fly back and tumble on the ground before she tumbled over to the gigantic who in the wall she made a few minutes ago before she slipped off the edge and started falling.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Ruby as she fell and was unable to fly and save herself.

"Enjoy your fall!" Yelled Mercury smirking as he lowered his leg from his kicking position as he then turned to his green haired partner who was walking over to him as he smirked at her.

"About time." Said Emerald glaring at her partner.

"Hehehe, your welcome. At least that Rose girl won't be a problem anymore." Said Mercury.

"Yeah, by the way what about that little traitor of ours?" Asked Emerald.

"In the middle of our fight she shattered and disappeared, I guess she thought she did enough after telling our little secrets to our enemies." Said Mercury. "Heh, but at least now there are no more-"

But before Mercury could've finished a hail of bullets started raining upon Emerald and blasted her several feet back as she fell on the ground. Before Mercury could've reacted he felt a hand wrap around his ankle as Yatshuashi picked the boy up and thrashed him around before tossing him several feet away. As Emerald picked herself back up and looked at their assailants they saw all four very angry members of CAVY standing there with their weapons out as Emerald and Mercury both picked themselves back up.

"YOU INSANE BASTARDS! DID YOU JUST THROW RUBY OUT OF THE TOWER TO HER DEATH!?" Yelled Coco furiously as she cocked her minigun once more. "We just wanted a rematch, but now we're gonna make you two sick lunatics PAY!"

Without even another word, all of Team CFVY charged at Mercury and Emerald with a vengeful fury. With the knowledge of Mercury and Emerald tossing Ruby out the window they were not going to hold back. Mercury and Emerald both got into their battle poses as the two groups collided.

But back with Edinator, Evil Tim is tossed across the room as he fell on the ground and groaned in pain. As Edinator walked over to the weakened demon as he grabbed the dark lord by his collar and pinned him against a wall. Pulling back his fist, Edinator started mercilessly pummeling Evil Tim over and over relentlessly laying into him. Edinator was punching Evil Tim so hard that speckles of purple blood started lightly sprinkling the floor and walls around the two. All the while Edinator was still viciously pummeling Evil Tim.

 _ **(BAM!)**_

 _ **(BAM!)**_

 _ **(BAM!)**_

 _ **(BAM!)**_

 _ **(BAM!)**_

 _ **(BAM!)**_

But before he could lay down another punch, he heard a loud female voice call to him.

"Stop!" Edinator stopped pummeling his archenemy as he turned around to see a woman standing there with a burning red blade, a Grimm mask, and long black hair.

"What!?" Yelled Edinator.

"Do you have any idea how much Atlas and the other kingdoms will pay if that monsters head is brought to them? My clan can use that Lien... And I will be the one to bring them his head... Leave." Ordered Raven in a monotone voice as Edinator stared at her in disbelief for only a second. Before his surprise quickly turned to rage.

"You better be joking... I may not have been in this world for a long time, but I already know who you are Raven! I heard what you and your clan does! And I know that blond girl fighting over there is YOUR daughter who you LEFT!... You are no different then Evil Tim." Said Edinator as even though Raven was wearing a mask, anyone could feel the rage coming off her as she took several steps forward. Edinator was no different as he dropped the beaten and weakened Evil Tim to the ground before walking over to Raven as there faces were only inches apart.

"This is not YOUR WORLD MACHINE! I know you are connected to all this insanity that's been happening! With Evil Tim! The monsters and even those three boys!... This is no ones fault but all of you for bringing this new Evil into MY WORLD! Now I suggest you step aside or I will brutally dismantle you PIECE BY PIECE..." Growled Raven as Evil Tim who was still on the ground, started to slowly pick himself back up as very very tiny bits of silver started to fall out of his mouth, eyes, and face.

"That's all you care about, huh!? Money for your stinking clan!? Well I got news for you... I absolutely DO NOT care about a gang of thieves and murderers! Back in my world when civilization collapsed there were HUNDREDS of gangs of thieves and murderers out there! Each one WORSE then the last! And if your clan is anything like those gangs... The world would be better off if they just ROTTED in the ground!" Yelled as this set Raven off as she immediately slashed at Edinator who sent him skidding back several feet.

 _ **(SHING!)**_

But that's when Raven saw Edinator's heated battle axe that was held in front of him like a shield, blocking Raven's attack. Edinator looked back up with his robotic red eye as he spoke.

"That was the BIGGEST mistake you EVER met..." Said Edinator as a familiar voice spoke up beside him.

 _"The only one here who has made a GRAVE mistake... Was YOU!"_ Raven and Edinator looked over as they both saw Evil Tim standing in front of the wall unhurt and wearing his face mask again.

"EVIL TIM!" Yelled Edinator as he completely ignored Raven and charged at Evil Tim as he pinned him against the wall as he pulled his fist back yet again. He thrust his fist forward and punched Evil Tim in the face, but this time his face and jaw was noticeably much harder then before. As it just got harder and harder with every punch.

 _ **(BAW!)**_

 _ **(KLANG!)**_

 _ **(KRRANG!)**_

 _ **(CLANG!...)**_

As the last punch slightly dented Edinator's exposed robotic fist as he took a few steps back and realized what was going on. Evil Tim purged the silver from his body, as he was regaining his strength. Even Raven started to take a few steps back, realizing the dark lord was strong once more. Evil Tim glared at Edinator as he started to raise his hand while Edinator held up one hand in fear, still taking several steps back. Evil Tim just raised his hand up as he summoned his massive scythe in hand and grabbed onto it as he swung it down right at Edinator.

"AAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"

Screamed Edinator as he stumbled back and looked down, only to see his right robotic hand lying on the ground twitching. Horrified, Edinator then looked down at his arm only to see it severed with several metal coated wires sparking with electricity. Edinator looked back up only to see Evil Tim's fist barreling at his face sending him flying back.

 _ **(POW!)**_

Raven saw this happen, as after Edinator was clobbered across the room Raven turned back to see Evil Tim walking towards her with his scythe. Raven didn't hesitate for a moment as she held her blade defensively in front of her before charging at Evil Tim and slashing at him. But Evil Tim proved to be surprisingly fast as he dodged the majority of Raven's slashes. But Evil Tim didn't hold back as he slashed the Harbinger at her three times only for her to dodge all three before staring directly at Evil Tim and attempting to punch him in the jaw.

 _ **(CLING!)**_

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Only for her to recoil and hold her hand in pain and let out a scream of agony. Evil Tim didn't even use his scythe as he grabbed Raven by the head, picked her up and tossed her across the room as she smashed into several pieces of equipment before stopping and lying on the floor after a few tumbles. Evil Tim disregarded the defeated Raven as he walked up to Edinator. Grabbing him by the head as he lifted it up, and slammed it back to the ground viciously. Over and over as the revealed metal skull started to become severally damaged.

 _ **(CLANG!)**_

 _ **(BAM!)**_

 _ **(BAM!)**_

 _ **(KLABAM!)**_

 _ **(KLANG!)**_

 _ **(CRACK!)**_

Evil Tim then lifted the warrior back up as his one evil eye stared directly into both of Edinator's eyes. _"Fool... Once again you have only proven one thing, you are too weak and powerless to have done anything to stop me. Your world is lifeless, and you were still too weak to defeat me... You shall now pay the ultimate price..."_

Edinator could barely listen to what Evil Tim was even taking about, due to the massive damage to his cranium. But when he started to focus once more, he heard the last part of Evil Tim's speech as he rose up his free hand above Edinator. But before he could bring his hand down and cut Edinator in two, suddenly a blue beam of light came out of nowhere and blasted Evil Tim's hand. Evil Tim was hardly damaged by this, but he was still annoyed. Evil Tim looked up to only see Eddinator stand there with the blue energy blaster on his wrist smoking. Evil Tim just smirked under his mask as he dropped Edinator and took a step forward.

 _"I suppose you were too much for Salty Sam, then?"_ Asked Evil Tim as Eddvanced reached behind him. As he started to speak.

"You really need to keep tighter security on your weapons and devices... Especially the ones you get form an advanced alien race." Said Ediator as he pulled out a circular flat device with a bright while light at one side of it. Evil Tim's eye widened as he saw the device.

"I suppose you already know what this is... I read on the database what this is, it will demobilize ANY opponent and keep them in a powerful skin tight force field that will stop them from moving." Said Edinator as Evil Tim started to aggressively march forward.

 _"You have played with fire long enough... Now you will burn for your ignorance!"_ Yelled Evil Tim as he swung his fists several times at Eddvanced as Eddvanced managed to dodge them and even land in a few hits of his own, even if they didn't do much. But as he dodged another once of Evil Tim's hits he transformed one of his hands into a gauntlet with spikes on its knuckles. Without hesitating, Eddvanced upper cut Evil Tim causing him to stumble back once and be totally exposed for a moment, as Eddvanced thrust the glowing device in his hand forward as it was stuck on Evil Tim's chest.

As Evil Tim realized this, he quickly pulled back his fist once more an attempt to knock Eddvanced's head off. But it paused right as his fist was an inch from Eddvanced. Evil Tim was paralyzed with a white energy surrounding him. Eddvanced took a few steps back, as he just stood there. a second passed before he looked behind him to see the portal machine sitting there unguarded. Eddvanced looked around him to see everyone battling and not even noticing him.

Without even wasting another second, he stepped forward and started to walk towards the machine.

"DOUBLE D!" Yelled a familiar voice as Eddvanced looked back and down to see Edinator on the floor missing one arm and heavily damaged crawling towards Eddvanced. "Don't do this! Please! Just stop!"

Eddvanced just stared at the damaged Edinator with no response as he just turned back around and kept walking towards the portal machine.

Back with the three members of RWBY and all three of the Ed's picking themselves back up. They looked around confused an in dazes. They both wondered back over to the hole in the wall as they all saw all of CVFY viciously and remorselessly thrashing Emerald and Mercury for a reason they didn't know. All of CVFY had faces of fury and sadness as Coco managed to clock Emerald across the face before grabbing her arm and tossing her over her shoulder and onto the ground. While Fox slashed at a beat up Mercury several times before tossing him to the ground and jumping on top of him. Fox holding one of his wrist blades to Mercury's throat. That's when the doozy Huntresses and the Ed's snapped out of it, and realized that CVFY were deciding wither to kill them. The Ed's and WBY ran forward as they yelled.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Hold it!" Yelled Eddy running over to the group.

"You've already beaten them! You don't have to go any further!" Yelled Blake as the two groups were standing near CVFY as Fox had Mercury pinned to the floor and Coco had Emerald pinned to the floor.

"You don't have to kill them!" Yelled Ed as Coco looked up with a face of anger still plastered on. But it quickly turned to sadness as she turned to Yang.

"Yang... I..." Coco was choking up with her tears as Yang and the rest of the group still looked at her perplexed. Obviously something really terrible must have happened in Coco of all people lost her cool and started sobbing. Along with Velvet, Yatsuhashi, and Fox who was also looking up from Mercury who he was pinning down.

"What? What is it?" Asked Yang confused as Coco swallowed and took a moment of silence before telling Yang.

"Y-Yang... Your sister... These... These SICK MONSTERS TOSSED HER OUT OF THE TOWER! THEY DESTROYED HER FLIGHT BOOTS OR WHATEVER! WE WEREN'T FAST ENOUGH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SO, SO SORRY!" Yelled Coco while sobbing as everyone showed an expression of shock and sadness.

"Ruby!?" Yelled Weiss.

"She fell!?" Yelled Ed.

"No! Ruby!" Yelled Blake as she put her hands over her mouth.

"WHAT!? NO! NO YOUR LYING!" Yelled Yang distraught as tears started flowing down her face as well, along with Blake and Weiss and the three Ed's.

"Yang... I'm... I'm so-" But Coco was interrupted as Yang suddenly charged forward with tears in her eyes and knocked Coco aside as she jumped on top of the green haired girl and grabbed her by the throat. Emerald could've done nothing but look up at the blond brawler in absolute terror.

"Wha-? Wait! Wait! Let me expla-"

 ** _(POW!)_**

Emerald wasn't able to finish as Yang punched Emerald with such force that it broke her nose as he moaned in pain and grabbed into her nose with her free hand.

"Ah! You insane crazy bimbo!" Yelled Emerald as Yang simply replied with an iron-like grip around Emerald's throat as Yang stared directly into Emerald's fearful eyes.

"Tell me... Which one of you DERANGED MONSTERS TOSSED HER OUT OF THE TOWER!?" Roared Yang as Emerald's mouth became too try to speak. Even though Emerald was about to speak, even with the dry mouth of her's... She didn't get the chance to speak as a large furry clawed hand grabbed Yang by her head as the monster connected to it pulled her back.

"Hahaha! I don't give a damn about that little BRAT! And I don't give a damn about the street rat and bastard your threatening to kill! But just to feel like I got some retribution for my SUFFERING! I'm gonna take YOUR head..." Growled Pardus fully healed in his wereleopard form. But before Yang could've even had the chance to fight back. Pardus looked up only to see a metal fist charging right at his face as it caused him to stumble back and let go of Yang.

Only for several dozen more blows to come charging in at him with the enraged voice of Double D yelling. "I- _**(POW!)**_ **-** HAVE HAD IT- _ **(POW!)** _ -WITH YOU- **_(POW!)_** -HURTING- **_(POW!)_** -MY- _**(POW!)**_ -FRIENDS!- _**(POW!)**_ "

As Double D clocked his last hit, he took one step back while Pardus was still dizzy as he charged up his visor concussive blast as he blasted it with so much power at Pardus the beam shot right through his chest.

 _ **(KAZAP!)**_

Pardus stood there with a shocked and pained look as Double D suddenly charged forward once more and upper cutted Pardus across the room. Hitting the ceiling before falling back to the ground on the other side of the room.

"Heal from that you mongrel..." Mumbled Double D as without anybody knowing, Emerald picked herself back up and threw the hurt Mercury's arm over her shoulder before limping away with him. While blood dripped from her nose she mumbled.

"Com'on Merc... Let's get out of here..."

Back with HERO, BRNZ, and ABRN... They were all having a very hard time fighting Tassin, Daniel, Baron O'BeefDip, and the rest of Evil Tim's forces as they have proven to be much tougher then any Grimm they're used to fighting. Many of the young heroes are covered in cuts and bruises and noticeably becoming tired and weak from they're fighting. Daniel thrashed his giant sickle around as it caused many of the kids to fly, while Baron used his brute strength to smash them to the ground, all the while Tassin was cutting them down to size with his new three clawed weapon.

But it started to get real as Nadir of Team ABRN came charging at Tassin with his gun in hand. As he made it up to the villain, Tassin let out a sinister smile as he managed to dodged three of Nadir's incoming attacks before pulling his foot back and kicking Nadir's leg with such force it broke the bone in half.

"AAAGGGH!" Nadir screamed in pain as he feel on his knees before Tassin grabbed Nadir's head and smashed his knee against Nadir's face breaking his nose as he was there helpless on his knees.

"Why don't you quit crying and die like a man?" Tassin's words were the last thing any of the three teams heard before they heard a sickening snap.

 _ **(SNAP!)**_

HERO, BRNZ, and ABRN looked over to see the horror of Tassin twisting Nadir's head all the way around and upside down breaking his neck. Tassin looked up and smiled as he looked at ABRN themselves as he said.

"Your friend died a coward..." Without even thinking, all of ABRN charged forward angrily with tears in their eyes to avenge their fallen team mate. As Tassin saw the team charging at him, he grabbed Nadir's own gun and aimed it at the team that was charging at them as he riddled them with bullets.

 _(BAM!) (BAM!) (BAM!) (BAM!) (BAM!) (BAM!) (BAM!) (BAM!) (BAM!) (BAM!) (BAM!) (BAM!) (BAM!) (BAM!) (BAM!) (BAM!)_ _(BAM!) (BAM!) (BAM!) (BAM!)_

"Hehe... I guess you forgot most of your Aura's wore out..." Said Tassin as he dropped both the weapon and Nadir. The other Teams stared at him angrily as Roy from BRNZ yelled.

"You sick- UGH!" But he was soon silenced as a blade pierced through Roy's back and out the front of his upper abdomen.

"ROY! OH NO!" Yelled May as she and the rest of BRNZ ran to Roy who fell to the ground as he started to bleed out.

"That... Was satisfying..." Said Daniel with his echoing voice standing over the dying Huntsman in training. BRNZ was so concerned with the survival of their dying team mate they paid no attention to Daniel as they were all crouched over him. But Daniel wasn't finished as he stood over the mourning team trying to save their friend to the best of their ability... Daniel held out his sickle as he lightly pressed the point of it under May's chin as he lifted up the girls tear stricken face. As Daniel looked into May's terrified and saddened eyes... He remained silent as he pulled back his sickle hand and lifted it up.

But before he could kill at the kids with one swipe, Daniel saw movement coming at him from the corner of his eye. He quickly turned to his left and lifted up his sickle hand as it blocked the incoming Baron Samedi's attack. But Baron was different, he didn't look like his jokester self anymore. He looked absolutely furious as he looked into Daniel's eyes.

"You... You killed him!" Yelled Baron.

"Well, would you look at that... I have." Said Daniel mockingly as Baron bulled his blade back ready to strike Daniel without any hesitation.

All the while everyone was still fighting, Eddvanced was at the control panel of the portal machine as he was typing away. Typing in the universe and coordinates to get one step closer to his insane plan as desired. As he finished, she took one step away from the control panel as he looked into the arch way which started to glow with a bright blue energy.

"At last..." Said Eddvanced with little to no emotion in his voice as he reached for his abdomen and pulled out the cylinder container with the glowing blow substance in it from his temporarily liquid metal abdomen. But as he was about to take his first step forward into the portal to his final destination... A hot burning axe comes from behind him and slices through his shoulder to his lower abdomen.

 _ **(SLICE!)**_

Eddvanced looked behind him to see a badly damaged Edinator was standing there with one arm. While holding his axe in the other. Eddvanced simply stared at his former friend with his emotionless metal face before kicking Edinator back down to the ground before turning around and regenerating the massive wound he suffered. With the axe still in his body. Eddvanced twisted around and grabbed the handle of the axe as he pulled the heated blade axe out of his body, before looking back down at the heavily damaged Edinator on the ground.

"You're NOT gonna get away with this..." Said Edinator as the damaged side of his head sparked. But Eddvanced didn't hesitate as he kicked Edinator's chin causing him to slam flat on the ground again. As Eddvanced lifted his foot and hovered it over Edinator's chest and slowly pressed it down with immense pressure as it started to crush his chest. Causing Edinator to shake and spaz...

"As you once said... 'You and what army?'" Asked Eddvanced.

"This..." Said Edinator as before Eddvanced could've even reacted, a gold looking thin blade came barreling at the side of Eddvanced's head as it horizontally gets cut in half with only a thin metallic sliver of metal keeping it from completely falling off. Eddvanced stumbled as he looked behind him to see Eddy standing there with his Swordfish loaded up with some sort of Dust.

But yet again before Eddvanced even had time to react a force came barreling in behind him as it sent him flying across the gigantic room. The millisecond glance Eddvanced had of his attacker was a tall boy hitting him with a giant spatula. But Eddvanced wasn't airborne for long as another force barreled into him and knocked him back flying in the opposite direction. A Double D in his orange metal suit punched Eddvanced back as he unloaded two missiles upon Eddvanced blowing up upon impact.

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

 _ **(BOOM!)**_

Before Double D finally blasted Eddvanced back with his concussive visor blast heading straight towards Ed who held his spatula above his head and was about to bring it down like an executioner. As Eddvanced flew under Ed's weapon he brought it down smashing Eddvanced into the ground. After that assult, all the Ed's helped out Edinator off the ground before surrounding the defeated villain.

"Good job guys..." Said Edinator as he looked around and saw all the Ed's somber and angry looks. "Woah, woah, what happened? Did somebody get hurt?"

"... Ruby, she..." Was all Double D could say before he wiped away new tears that started to form. Edinator didn't need to hear the rest of the story before his eyes widened in realization.

"What?! You mean that girl in red!? Are you serious!? Please tell me your joking!" Yelled Edinator as the Ed's still looked down with solem looks.

"Look just-... Just take our word for it..." Said Eddy trying his best to hold back tears of his own.

"You waste your body's supply of H2O and salt deposits for the death of a simple little girl..." Said an emotionless voice as all the Ed's looked down to see that it was Eddvanced as he was already healing from his wounds.

"But it doesn't matter... The explosion will go off any second now... And when it does you will all be dead, I will survive, and succeed in my mission..." But as the Ed's were about to respond themselves, they thought about what Eddvanced just said as they all grew faces of fear in terror as they all looked up above them on the second floor to see the power core is glowing brighter then it ever has before. As the glass around it starts to crack.

"WHA-!? NO!" Yelled Double D as the explosion immediately goes off...

But outside, on the black forest floor a hundred feet away from the tower... Lie Ruby Rose as she lied there in her Rose Quartz armor. But after another second passed, Ruby immediately woke up with a jolt as she looked around out of panic. Unsure of where she was she picked herself back up and looked around confused and afraid. But after another second of that going on, a familiar voice spoke to Ruby.

"Woah! Woah! Ruby! Clam down! You are okay, you just suffered from a bit of a fall!" Said the voice of Penny as Ruby calmed down.

"What?... Penny? What happened? It feels like someone took a chainsaw to my head..." Said Ruby as she rubbed her armored cranium.

"Yes, well... You feel from over a hundred story drop, if it wasn't for the back up boosters you would've been turned to jello... But, I'm still a little new to the controls of the armor so I MIGHT have found the back up boosters a bit too late causing your injuries... Apologies." Said Penny.

"That's alright Penny, your still as new to this armor thing as me. But was gotta find a way back up-..." But Ruby stopped as she started staring in front of her in silence for a second speechless. A few more seconds of silence passed before Penny decided to break it.

"Ruby, what's wrong?"

"That bee." Said Ruby pointing to a be in the air in front of her.

"Yes, what about it?" Asked Penny.

"It looks like it's moving in... Slow motion or something... Oh Oum... Did I have a concussion from my fall or something?!" Asked Ruby panicked once more.

"No! No!... When you were rendered unconscious, I still feared the worst despite your vitals seeming okay..." Said Penny.

"So?" Asked Ruby.

"So I might have activated the red liquidated Dust sample we found in the lab and applied it to both to you and the suit. It seems the Dust is allowing us to move around the speed of light. From what my sensors indicate..." Said Penny as Ruby has a surprised look on her face as she looked at the bee fly off in a slow motion.

"What? Really? And I feel... A bit... Different... Like super energized and a bit relaxed..." Said Ruby feeling very different then she was several moments ago with her pounding headache gone. But before Ruby could've said anything else, Penny spoke to her.

"Ruby! My sensors are indicating a massive output of energy from the top of the tower! We must get up there quick!" Said Penny as Ruby smirked under her helmet with a feeling of being unstoppable as she got in her running position and was about to take off. But before she could, Penny put on a familiar song from Double D's world as Ruby zipped off, to really get in the mood.

 _Sweet dreams are made of this_

 _Who am I to disagree?_

As Ruby dashed up the tower on the several million stairs leading up, she dashed into the main room where the battle was going on. But as she dashed in the room she saw a huge ball of fire coming from where the power core in the middle of the room used to be. As Ruby was staring at the ball of fire coming at her in slow motion, she saw small pieces of shrapnel headed towards her.

 _I travel the world_

 _And the seven seas,_

 _Everybody's looking for something_

Ruby glanced at the slow mo shrapnel as she pushed two pieces out of the way and flicked the third one away. After standing there for another millisecond, she cracked her knuckles as she turned around, grabbed Eddy who was frozen compared to Ruby, grabbed him and dashed him away to safety. About a few miles away to a grassy field and far away from the tower.

 _Some of them want to use you_

 _S_ _ome of them want to get used by you_

 _Some of them want to abuse you_

But Ruby didn't stop as she dashed back and started picking up her frozen friends, family, and allies as she picked them up and took them away to safty as the slow motion explosion was moving closer and closer.

 _Some of them want to be abused._

 _Sweet dreams are made of this_

 _Who am I to disagree?_

 _I travel the world_

 _And the seven seas_

 _Everybody's looking for something_

Within Ruby's own time in super speed, she already saved 90% of her allies that were in the battle. But as she dashed back and saved the rest, she dashed back one more time to look at some of Evil Tim's allies and forces who had faces of surprise and fear as they saw the giant wave of fire head towards them. Ruby stood there and thought about it for a second, but she just couldn't let them die in a firey inferno. She just wasn't cold hearted. She dashed over and saved all the troopers, the non-undead soldiers, Evil Tim's strongest minions, all after she turned on her matter shifter device.

 _Hold your head up_

 _Keep your head up, movin' on_

 _Hold your head up, movin' on_

 _Keep your head up, movin' on_

 _Hold your head up_

 _Keep your head up, movin' on_

 _Hold your head up, movin' on_

 _Keep your head up, movin' on_

Ruby dashed all over the entire tower as she saved all the guards. Carrying them out as she returned and saved the rest. As she cleared out one room, she looked over and saw a shattered fish tank with the water and fish trapped in time. Ruby dashed over to the water in mid air, as she got a glass and scooped up all the fish that were in the water, placed the glass in the hands of a guard, as she then saved the guard too.

 _Some of them want to use you_

 _Some of them want to get used by you_

 _Some of them want to abuse you_

 _Some of them want to be abused_

 _Sweet dreams are made of this_

 _Who am I to disagree?_

 _I_ _travel the world_

 _And the seven seas_

 _Everybody's looking for something_

Ruby then dashed into a bathroom and looked around for guards, only to see one in front of a mirror combing his hair. Ruby smirked as she threw the comb out of his hands, flipped her helmet back, licked her hands, and messed up the guards hair as she grabbed him and dashed back out. As she returned down the halls, she stopped and looked over at a female guard standing there and a male guard standing there, as the male guard had his tongue out and leaning towards the female guard as if he had no idea how to kiss. Ruby scrunched her face in awkwardness and disgust as she grabbed both the guards and dashed out.

 _Sweet dreams are made of this_

 _Who am I to disagree?_

 _I travel the world_

 _And the seven seas_

 _Everybody's looking for something_

 _Sweet dreams are made of this_

 _Who am I to disagree?_

 _I travel the world_

 _And the seven seas_

 _Everybody's looking for something_

As Ruby dashed back down the halls of the tower, she stopped at the same lab where she and her group found the evil cloned doppelganger of her sister. She ran into the lab and remembered back to Edinator's teleportation gun that ran out of power. She knew about Evil Tim's advanced technology as Ruby dashed around the lab as fast as she could, picking up any piece of equipment that looked like it might help build a new portal gun. After she was done with that, she dashed back up to the main room where the explosion originated from. As she ran in, she saw that 90% of the room was covered in the slow moving firey explosion. But there was only one more person in the room that had to be saved. Daniel.

As Ruby walked up to the slow moving villain, Ruby hesitated as she stood there with thoughts of revenge crossing her mind. For what he did to her, during his interrogation. But, that's when Ruby got a new idea as she picked up the villain and dashed off. Out of the tower, and farther away from the tower then anyone else she rescued, as she kept running.

 _Sweet dreams are made of this_

 _Who am I to disagree?_

The explosion spread rapidly as it covered almost everywhere in the entire upper half of the building. Ruby shot one of her missiles at a wall in the hall as she ran out of the hole in the wall while many stories above the ground as she rocketed her way to safety, along with two guards held under her arms. As the rest of the tower started to blow up completely, with Ruby landing on the ground and dashing away to the grassy field where she left all her team mates.

 _I travel the world_

 _And the seven seas_

 _Everybody's looking for something_

That's when the Dust wore off and everything went back to it's normal speed. Everyone stood in the middle of the grassy field as some coughed, and others tried to asses their bearings.

"What was that?!" Asked Blake coughing.

"I don't know! All I saw was a blur of red dashing around!" Said Weiss. All the while, Ruby stood in the middle of the grassy field with her helmet on as it flipped off to reveal her face, while still looking into the ruined tower.

"... Wow!" Said Ruby.

"Indeed!" Said Penny from Ruby's ear. But before Ruby could've responded, a voice called out to her.

"RUBY!" Ruby turned around only to see the rest of her team, EEE, Edinator, Professor Baron, Jaune, Ren, and Nora run over to her. Ruby smiled as she saw Yang dash over to Ruby with tears in her eyes as she hugged Ruby. Ruby simply laughed and hugged her sister back.

"We thought you were dead!" Yelled Yang as she hugged her sister.

"It's alright, Yang. I'm okay..." Said Ruby hugging her sister back.

"Ruby! What just happened!? How did you do that!?" Asked Double D dumbfounded by what Ruby did as Ruby ended her hug with her sister.

"Oh, some red Dust from the lab me and Penny picked up. It made me move faster then ever before." Said Ruby.

"And you saved everyone?" Asked Weiss.

"Everyone that I could, all except Evil Tim's undead monsters." Said Ruby.

"What about the guards? And Evil Tim's minions? And Evil Tim!?" Asked Ed.

"Taken care of." Responded Ruby.

Back in the tower and in the basement complex, all of Evil Tim's living guards and Evil Tim's other minions were stuck in the wall, a lot like how Oceanica was before. As everyone was basically struggling to get out of their prison. Including Jib, Baron O'Beef Dip, Ying, Tassin, Pardus, and the rest.

"Not so funny now, is it?" Asked a voice as everyone turned to see it was Oceanica who was stuck in the wall along side them.

"That little brat used that matter shifter while gaining amazing speed to imprison all of us in the wall!... And moved me from the upstairs to the basement..." Said Oceanic still struggling.

"Fantastic..." Said Baron as he looked around, seeing no sight of their sociopathic hook wielding ally.

"Where's Daniel?" Asked Baron.

As elsewhere, miles away from the damaged fortress, Daniel was standing there in front of the massive mouth of a cave. Daniel looked around in confusion. All he could remember before was being in a massive battle where a massive explosion went off. As he suddenly ended up in front of the mouth of a cave. But before the mercenary could've asked himself where he was, he heard a vicious growl coming from the cave.

"What the..." Daniel looked into the cave only to see hundreds of piercing, burning red eyes staring back at him. And before he knew it, dozens of Grimm of various sizes started crawling out of the cave as they started growling and hissing at Daniel. Daniel stared back with defiance as he readied his giant bionic sickle as the creatures of darkness started creeping upon him.

"If you wish to find death so badly... I'LL BE HAPPY TO DELIVER IT TO YOU!" Yelled Daniel as he charged at the monsters.

"Wow Ruby... You really left him to get eaten by Grimm?" Asked Weiss.

"I've fought Daniel before... I know his type, he'll survive." Said Samedi.

"But what about Evil Tim and Eddvanced?! What happened to them?!" Asked Double D.

"Well... I saved everyone I saw, except for the undead monsters." Said Ruby.

"Evil Tim must've been caught up in the explosion... Do you think..." Asked Blake, not finishing her sentence.

"Believe me, Evil Tim has survive a lot worse. He's alive, but he'll still need time to lick his wounds. And as for Eddvanced... With that body he has, I think it's pretty obvious that he's alive too. Probably skimming his next plan as we speak." Said Edinator.

"That's just great..." Remarked Eddy.

"So, what now?" Asked Jaune.

"... I'd say we should find a way to get out of here. All this negative energy is sure to attract more Grimm..." Said Ren as he looked over to everyone else who was sitting on the grass of standing. Nadir from ABRN and Roy from BRNZ were lying on the ground dead. As their team mates were standing over them and sobbing.

"*Sigh*... Agreed." Sighed Weiss in a much more sadder tone as Double D looked away from the bodies.

"I can't believe I did it... I forced all of them into this... And now, two people are dead..." Said Double D looking away from the rest of the group. As the guilt ate Double D alive, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Double D... You did what you thought was right, without your quick thinking we'd all be toast along with Atlas..." Said Ed.

"And remember... You gave everyone a chance to leave if they wanted to... I'm sure they knew the risks being Hunters..." Said Eddy standing next to Ed.

"Exactly..." Said one more voice as Double D looked at where it originated from. Only to see Blake walk up to him and put her hand on Double D's armored shoulder. "You believed in me, helped me, and you were a loyal friend to me, Double D... I know more then anyone else, you are not responsible for what happened."

"... Thank you, Blake." Said Double D in return as he smiled at her as Blake smiled back. Before turning back around to the rest of the group.

"And as for me... I'm going back to Menagerie if I can. Have a lot of unfinished business there." Said Blake as a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"And you won't be alone..." Said Sun smiling down at Blake, as Double D joined into the small group.

"Yeah... And me and Ed gotta go back to pick up some stuff... But first, I need to talk to-" But Yang stopped in the middle of her speech as she looked back at the grassy field where everyone was standing... Except for a certain black haired woman who has disappeared.

"She's gone..." Said Jonny as Yang started to quietly sob as she looked down in sadness, as Ed tried to comfort her.

"Yeah... Like always..." Mumbled Yang.

"I need to get back to where I was before... There some important... Items I've left behind..." Said Weiss as she looked back up at Eddy.

"Eddy... I-" But Weiss was interrupted as she was hugged by Eddy mid-sentence.

"It's okay... Do what you need to do." Said Eddy as he pulled back and looked at Weiss again. "I know we'll meet again... But, just not here."

As all of a sudden, Weiss kissed Eddy for a few seconds before separating. "I'm holding you to that."

Eddy only smiled in response to the ex-heiress' remark.

"Okay... But, how are we gonna get out of here?" Asked Kevin as Ruby stepped forward and presented a pile of scraps to the group in front of her.

"I remembered every detail I could from Edinator's portal gun. And I took as much from the lab as I could, hopefully this will help build another one." Said Ruby as Edinator walked up to Ruby and took the supplies with one hand as he looked down at it.

"Just give me a few minutes... I'll make another one and get everyone out of here as fast as I can." Said Edinator as he took the supplies in his one hand, turned around, and walked away.

Only twenty minutes later, Edinator finished creating the portal gun as he put in the coordinates for everyone's last locations with the help of Double D... As HERO, SSN, FADE, CAFY, NDGO, Ceil, Glynda, Oobleck, Port, BRNZ, and ABRN left... Along with BRNZ and ABRN carrying the deceased bodies Nadir and Roy along with them. As everyone else started to leave, Blake and Double D said a goodbye to their friends as they walked into a portal with Sun back to Menagerie. Blake and Yang only shared a glance before the three left. A second portal was made as Ed and Yang walked through it back to where they were before. Yang and Ruby gave each other one last sisterly hug as Yang left with Ed. The third portal was for Weiss, she shared one last hug and quick kiss with Eddy before she returned to where she left her bags. In an aircraft hanger where she planned on taking a ride on one of the planes. Polémarchos Mars had a portal opened for him as well. As he was still a man on the run. Finally, all who was left was Eddy, Ruby, Kevin, Jaune, Nora, Jonny, Rolf, Ren, Baron Samedi, Edinator, Albert, Tiburon, and, Li. The last destination was Haven.

Edinator aimed the portal gun in front of him and shot one last time as a portal appeared in front of all of them. They all walked in.

* * *

 **Haven:**

Ruby walks into a double bed accommodation. It has barren furnishings: two beds, a large desk and a nightstand. Qrow sleeps under the blankets of one of the beds. Ruby sets the collapsed Crescent Rose on the empty bed and walks over to Qrow, putting her hand on his head.

She walks over and sits at the desk, picking up the pen and writing on the notepad.

'Hey sis, I hope my letters have been reaching you and Dad. I mean, I know we saw each other during that crazy adventure, but... We didn't really have a chance to talk. Hand-written stuff's never been super reliable, but I guess it's all we've got these days. Anyway, in case you haven't been getting them, I want to say I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. I know you told me it was a reckless idea, and after everything I've been through, I can definitely say you were right. It's been hard, on all of us, and I'm not just talking about the monsters we fought out here. '

As Ruby writes her letter... Many miles away, an Atlasean pilot counts Lien.

"Okay, you can hide out back in the cargo hold. I'll take you as far as I can, but if we get caught, you're on your own. Understand?" Said the pilot.

Weiss nods affirmatively and begins walking forward into the plane with her suit case.

'Every step we made took us further and further from the things we knew. And every morning we woke up wondering, if just over the next hill would be something good or something terrible.'

As the airship takes off, many more miles away Blake is in Ghira's office. She places a small chest on the desk and opens it. Inside are various objects, including a flag with the new White Fang emblem, a spiral notebook and a book.

'It's scary not knowing what's going to happen next. And the things we do know now—just how bad it can get—it almost makes it all worse.'

Yang and Ed are on the same ship Blake, Sun, and Double D took to Menagerie. Yang is looking at a ticket and a photograph of Team STRQ, with Bumblebee nearby. As Ed hangs his upper body over the railing at the ocean.

'You told me once that bad things just happen. You were angry when you said it, and I didn't want to listen.'

Elsewhere, Taiyang stares at a framed photo of Team STRQ.

'But you were right, bad things do happen, all the time, every day. Which is why I'm out here, to do whatever I can, wherever I can, and hopefully do some good.'

Zwei barks at Tai, and he smiles, looking across the room at a framed photo of Team RWBY. On the photo, "New Friends!" is written with a heart shape drawn near the writing.

'We've all lost something, and I've seen what loss can do to people.'

Again, many miles away Jaune is in his room with a frustrated look on his face as he stares at Crocea Mors propped up against the wall.

'But if we gave up every time we lost, then we'd never be able to move forward.'

Nora and Ren open the door. Jaune smiles as Ren sets his father's dagger next to Crocea Mors. Nora sits beside Jaune and leans on him, while Ren sits on the bed behind them and rests his hand on Nora's shoulder.

'We'd never have a chance to see what beautiful things the future might have waiting for us. We'd never have the strength to change; whether it's ourselves, or the world around us.'

All the while Eddy is in the hallways, leaning against the wall. Looking down sadly. Until Jonny, Kevin, and Rolf come in with smiles on their faces. Wrapping their hands around Eddy's shoulders as they pull him away, walking away. As Eddy started to smile at the trio who was helping him.

In the mean time, Tiburon is standing near a window while looking outside it. Remembering the crazy adventure that happened only a little while back. Remembering the kids that were saved, the destruction of the base, and everything else. Including Mei and Raven. But as he was standing there lamenting, he turned back to see Baron, Li, and Albert all sitting on the couch that Baron took earlier as they were all sitting on it. Baron turned his head to look at his friend and smiled.

"Come on Tiburon, we all deserve a little rest. There's room for one more." Said Baron smiling and gesturing towards the free spot.

Tiburon stared at his three friends emotionless for a moment, before smiling and walking over to them and sitting down on the free spot.

"See now? Look at how much better this is with this couch." Said Baron.

Weiss, sitting on top of her suitcase in the airship's cargo hold, gazes out into the sunset and smiles as the airship flies over the Atlesian mountains. In Menagerie, Blake puts down the current White Fang flag and picks up the old white and blue flag. She lowers it and smiles at Double D and Sun, Sun was sitting in a chair with his arms behind his head in a relaxed position. While Double D was standing there with his hands behind his back, smiling at Blake.

'And we'd never be there for other people who might one day be lost without us. This is what we were training for, Yang, to become Huntresses, to be the ones to stand up and do something about all the bad in the world.'

The Captain and First Mate smile and wave goodbye as Yang drives Bumblebee away from the port with Ed hitching a ride on the back, headed toward Mistral. Elsewhere, Oscar sits in the dining car of the train as it crosses a bridge surrounded by mountains and water. He is staring at a poster advertising Haven Academy. The poster shows two figures: a female with an axe and a male with a rifle. The poster reads: "HAVEN ACADEMY: BE A HERO".

"Approaching, City of Mistral." Said the train announcer.

'Because there are plenty of people out there who are still lost and even more who will try to gain everything they can from their sorrow.'

Ilia Amitola lands on a rooftop in Menagerie in the night, as Corsac and Fennec Albain wait for her. Ilia gets on one knee and lowers her head after they turn to face her.

Elsewhere, one of the kids that were kidnapped and returned was back in his town and was getting a police escort home in a car from his ordeal. But what the kid Zeus, didn't know was that the police car passed by a dark ally by two buildings as the silhouette of a scaly man stepped out and giggled to himself.

'Believe me when I say, I know it can feel impossible, like every single day is a struggle against some unstoppable monster we can never hope to beat.'

In Salem's Domain, Cinder Fall snaps her fingers, having defeated at least the two Beowolves disintegrating on the ground in her continued training. Mercury is leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. Emerald puts two fingers on her head, concentrating as she generates a hallucination of Ruby begging for mercy. Cinder focuses a large stream of fire on the hallucination from her right hand, glaring at it with her eye glowing. Nearby, Salem is watching, looking pleased.

Back in Evil Tim's half destroyed Fortress of Darkness... Evil Tim's undead and other minions such as Jib, Ying, O'BeefDip, Pardus, Oceanica, Mei, Daniel, and Salty Sam dig through the wreckage and rebuild the tower. But that's when Salty Sam manages to find the severally damaged body of Evil Tim buried under tons and tons of wreckage. Salty Sam saw that he was still breathing but still very hurt. Salty Sam looked around cautiously, before turning back so Evil Tim with a vicious smile as he raised his hand. But stopped as he heard a voice.

"What are you doing?" Salty Sam got a face of panic as he looked back behind him and saw Baron O'BeefDip standing there. Salty Sam quickly thought up a deceitful lie.

"I'm helping out our lord you MORON! Get Oceanica STAT! While Evil Tim is still breathing!" Yelled Salty Sam as O'BeefDip nodded in understanding.

Later, Evil Tim's body is put into a containment chamber as the door closed as the unconscious Evil Tim was lying in the chamber. All the while Salty Sam looked inside and smiled, as he then turned around and made his way to the currently in repair commandment bay.

"What are your orders second in command Sa-" The Trooper was interrupted.

"No!... Call me... COMMANDER SALTY SAM..."

"Very well, commander..." Responded the Trooper, all the while Jib, Ying, O'BeefDip, Pardus, Oceanica, Mei, Daniel, , and Tassin were all standing behind the new, temporary commander.

'But we have to try, if not for us, then for the people we've already—'

Ruby stops and crosses out the last few words as she alters her statement.

'Then for the people we haven't lost yet.'

As Ruby finishes writing, the note is shown and two tears fall on the page.

"I miss you so much. I miss Weiss and Blake too. But I think you'd all be proud to know that I made it to Mistral. All of us did, and we even ran into Uncle Qrow along the way." Said Ruby.

Qrow pushes himself over with one arm and grunts while propping up his head with the other hand. Ruby stops writing to check on him.

"Hey, aren't I normally the one saving you?" Asked Qrow as Ruby wipes tears from her right eye and smiles down at Qrow. The narration of Ruby's letter resumes as the corner where Qrow's Weapon and Ozpin's Cane are resting is shown _._ All the while, Baron was leaning in the open doorway, watching the whole thing.

'He's going to take us to see Professor Lionheart, the headmaster of Haven Academy. And he told us some things that you're gonna wanna hear, things I can't trust will make it to you in this letter. But maybe, if you join us, he could tell you himself. With Beacon gone they'll need Dad at Signal more than ever, and I know you need to focus on yourself before I can expect you to come out with me. But it sure would be great to get Team RWBY back together again.'

Back to Ed and Yang, the two are riding down a path on Bumblebee, before coming to a stop at a crossroads and looking at a sign post. The signpost points right for Mistral and left for Kuroyuri, and the sign for Kuroyuri has "BANDITS" spray painted across it in big, red letters.

"You are in so much trouble when I find you." Said Yang.

"And as her kind of big brother in law... Kind of, I will help you Yang!" Said Ed pointing his finger into the air to further exaggerate his statement.

"Hehehe... I'm sure you will big guy." Said Yang looking behind her at Ed.

'Until next time, your loving sister, Ruby Rose.'

Yang smiles as she continues to ride her motorcycle with Ed handing onto her backside.

'Oh! Uh, PS. I'll be sure to give you the address of where we're staying in Mistral! I'd love to hear back from you and Dad, and I can't wait to fill you in on whatever's going to happen

In Professor Lionheart's office, a ladder against a bookshelf with a few books taken out. The previously described mahogany desk is seen along with a plaque and loose papers. On a small table lies a tea set, with gray colored teapots and cups decorated with green accents. The view changes to reveal that Arthur Watts is sitting at the table together with Professor Lionheart. He picks up a tea cup and puts his feet up on the table.

"Why thank you, Professor. Salem always did say you were… quite hospitable."

In a White Fang base, Adam Taurus is sitting on a medical table with his shirt off. Revealing terrible stars all over his body, along with the glowing tattoos as a Faunus nurse tried her best to apply yet another treatment of antibiotics. But as she was doing that, Adam was visibly getting fidgety and impatient.

"Hurry up already!" Yelled Adam.

"I'm trying my best to help you Mister Taurus..." Said the nurse as she still applied medicine to the man.

"Well try harder!" Yelled Adam as he got up, grabbing a medical cart the nurse was using and tossed it into the wall. "It hurts! All the time it hurts! IT FEELS LIKE HOT LAVA IS FLOWING THROUGH MY VEINS! MY OUM IT HURTS!"

"All the doctors and physicians in the White Fang have tried their best! But whatever you put into your body that gives you enhanced cellular regeneration is making you relive the pain you've endured from your past physical confrontation. Whatever we try to give you to help get rid of the pain, your body shuts it down and turns it inert. Unless there is some kind of miracle cure out there, you're not going to get better any time soon." Said the nurse Faunus.

"Your a NURSE FOR GOD'S SAKE! YOUR SUPPOSED TO HELP PEOPLE! NOW HELP ME GET RID OF THIS PAIN OR I SWEAR I WILL-" But Adam didn't have the chance to finish as he and his nurse heard the voices of the two guards talking right outside the door.

"Wait! Who are you!? You can't be in here! Get down on the ground! I said get down on the- NO! NO! NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the guards as it sounded like they were being killed. The nurse took a step back in fear as Adam quickly got off the medical table and grabbed his sword, aiming it at the door.

As everything seemed completely silent for a moment, the door opened up to reveal a man standing there, he was silver metallic with the indentations in his body glowing with blue energy. One of his hands were visibly turned into an axe.

"Who are you!? Why did you kill my men!?" Yelled Adam angrily.

"Oh, they got in the way. I had no choice but to execute them. And as for who I am... You may know my alternate dimension counterpart, Double D. But you don't have to worry, I'm not on his side. I come from an alternate universe, much like his. Except my world was destroyed by Evil Tim, and I've come here to both finish him off, and succeed in another goal I've been planning." Said Eddvanced.

"Okay... But why are you here?" Asked Adam.

"I'm only here to make a business deal. Your organization has the power and resources I need to succeed in my little... Goal. But, only if you and the rest of your organization can keep this little business venture a secret. Especially from Evil Tim." Said Eddvanced as Adam stood there for a second, before glancing over to the scared nurse, before looking back.

"And what's in it for me and my organization?" Asked Adam.

"Well, number one, I can use my knowledge of technology to give your little organization the upgrade they need. Not to mention I can make the pain go away... perimentally. But, only if I receive the precious supplies I demand. Deal?" Asked Eddvanced.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Deal. But, I need to know... What's your name?"

"You can call me... Eddvanced."

 **A/N: I know I was late but... Hey, what are you going to do? Anyway, t** **ell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	64. Trouble in Time Pt I

**A/N: This chapter takes place after 'No Safe Haven'. I'd like to thank** **RomanReignsFan01 for his suggestion.**

 **Somewhere and sometime in the future:**

In a home somewhere in the suburbs where technology has seemed to noticeably advance a few years, with faster speeding cars, taller buildings on the outskirts, and street lights with a more luminescent glow. But in one house, a teenager sitting in his dark room as he has blueprints scattered all over the floor while having his lamp, the only light in the room, illuminate the device he was working on. He just used the screwdriver he was holding to screw in one last screw and...

"Done! Finally done! I didn't think I would be finished with it this soon but... Here it is!" Said the teenager as he stood up in joy and looked at the watch in his hands. But it wasn't any old watch, but it was something very very powerful and dangerous.

"Those IDIOTS back in that university LAUGHED at my theories of generating chronal energies and traveling safely to the future and the past! They even KICKED me out when I just barrowed a few of their supplies to create it! And with it, I'll make sure they were never BORN HAHAHAHA-" But the teenager stopped with his maniacal laughter as he stopped and started talking to himself again.

"Woah, woah, woah, Aion... You don't want to kill anyone... Or, at least not yet... But you have to be EXTREMELY CAREFUL when travelling through time! One wrong move and there can be a dystopian future! Or even, a world without life... But I already KNOW the risks to time travel! Heck! I created a time travel machine!" Yellled Aion as he put on his watch and started tinkering with it once more.

"Just remember Aion... Only steal things that nobody will miss... And maybe then I'll be far, far away from that drunken idiot. Hopefully I won't be interru-" And right before Aion could've finished his sentence, he heard a yell come from down stairs.

"AIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN! You were supposed to take out the trash you stupid excuse for a son!" Yelled the voice of a man as heavy footsteps started coming up the stairs and towards his room. Aion looked at the door in anger and annoyance as he muttered. "Oh great..."

As the door slammed open to reveal a heavy set greasy man standing there with an empty beer bottle in his hand. "If you WANT to live under my roof and eat MY FOOD, you better take the trash out! You should be happy that I was kind enough to let your sorry butt back in here after being kicked out of a university!"

Aion just stared at his father, hiding his anger and distain as he said. "Alright, I'll do it..."

"That's better! But not good enough!" Yelled Aion's father as he came marching in and started down at his son.

"I could've had a Huntsman or even a Huntress for a kid... But no, I had to have a kid who was stupid enough to believe he could invent 'time travel'! Ugh, I don't deserve this..." Said the man as he turned around and started to walk away. But he was stopped as he heard Aion's voice.

"Your wrong!" Aion's father turned around to look at his son.

"What did you just say to me?..." Asked the man as Aion looked down at the device on his wrist in the form of a watch as he started clicking away at the controls on it.

"No dad! I DID create time travel! And it's this watch! With it, I can travel backwards and forwards in time! You and those college professors laughed at me and called me a failure! But now you'll see... You'll all see!" Yelled the boy as he held up the watch to his face. Which was suddenly grabbed by his dad.

"You mean this watch!? You decided to get kicked out of college, and not even be willing to get a job over staying in your room all day and build THIS STUPID THING!?" Yelled Aion's father as he shoved his sons arm away and turned around, taking a few steps away.

"I was wrong, your not an idiot, your crazy..." Said the man as Aion exploded with fury with a face of pure rage.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!? THAT'S IT! I NOW HAVE THE POWER TO DO ANYTHING! AND I'M NOT GOING TO WASTE MY LIFE STANDING HERE AND BEING LECTURED BY A STUPID OLD MAN LIKE YOU!" Yelled the teen as he clicked on his watch a few more times, as a bright white portal opened up behind him. The man looked on in shock and surprise as he took one step back.

"How... How did..."

"NOT SO CRAZY NOW... AM I DEAR OLD DAD!?" Yelled Aion in fury, before his enrage grimace, transformed into a confident smiled. He looked down at his work table once more as he grabbed a pair of black goggles before putting them on.

"I should really take these... I'm gonna have a bright future, and I don't want to be blinded by the glory... But you should be HAPPY! Your THE biological father to the new emperor of the world!... AION KRONOS!" Yelled Aion as he turned around and jumped into the bright portal before it closed.

 **Haven, Present time:**

That night after the whole crazy battle against Evil Tim and his entire army, Ruby was swamped both physically and mentally as she was sitting alone at a dull bar. She wasn't crying, but she was still very saddened for a large multitude of reasons. One of the biggest ones actually feeling like a repeat of the tragic fall of Beacon. Not to mention not having the chance to really speak with her friends, and the deaths of two young Huntsmen in training. Ruby lifted her head back up from the table as she stared off into the distance, just wanting to get rid of the pain she was feeling on the inside.

"*Sigh*... Alright Ruby, keep it together, crying and moping about it isn't going to help you..." Said Ruby as her eyes widened with an idea. "I know, I just won't think about it."

As Ruby said that, she legitimately forgot what she was so sad about. "Wow, I didn't think that would work. But... Whatever was making me sad, I'm happy I can't remember it anymore."

"Hey Ruby... How are ya doing after that big battle?" Asked Eddy who came up from behind Ruby as Ruby's memory was jogged once more. Ruby sighed in anger and put her hands on her hands as she looked down at the table once more.

"Jeez... Worse then I thought..." Said Eddy as he sat in the chair next to the red and black girl.

"Yeah! And thanks for bringing up the memories again butthead!" Yelled Ruby as she looked at Eddy angrily, as Eddy held up his hands in a defensive position.

"Hey woah! Woah! I know your sad and angry but don't take it out on me!" Replied Eddy as Ruby backed off and her angry demeanor turned into a sympathetic one.

"Your right... I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Sorry Eddy." Said Ruby.

"It's no problem Ruby... Not that I blame you either. That... That was rough... But hey, at least we made it through it." Said Eddy a bit optimistically.

"I... I honestly don't know anymore... I kind of sometimes get the feeling that we're just a bunch of stupid kids, who think we can save the world from the big bad monsters and bad guys..." Said Ruby a bit sadly.

"Hey! Hey! We're NOT kids! We literally saved Atlas! An entire city! We're heroes!" Said Eddy as the bartender walked up to Eddy with a tray of food and placed it in front of him.

"Here's your kids meal, sir." Said the waiter as he walked away and Eddy pointed his finger up.

"Umm... Hey buddy! I wanted a TOY with this!" Said Eddy as the kids toy was tossed into Eddy's face.

"Thanks."

"*Sigh* I guess I just can't get things to roll of my back like some of you guys can..." Said Ruby sadly as she stood up. "I'm going to bed,  
Eddy. The fun is over."

While Ruby started to get up from her bar stool, Eddy was looking at her with a frown while munching on his hamburger. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah..." Said Ruby as she then started to leave, while Eddy still looked at her with a frown, as he sighed.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" Said Eddy right as the waiter returned to Eddy with a towering stack of cookies and a cream sundae. The waiter who still had his bored demeanor, started to talk to Eddy.

"Here's your 'Special Mistral Cookie Sunrise, sir.'" Suddenly, Ruby stopped in her tracks, as her eyes widen at surprise of the magic word, "cookies". Back with Eddy, he started to lick his lips and was ready to eat with his spoon in hand.

"Yum!"

While Eddy was about to take the first taste, he saw Ruby coming back, using her super speed as she seemingly teleported behind the scam artist which startled him.

"Woah! A 'Special Mistral Cookie Sunrise', huh? I guess I could use on of those." Said Ruby as she returned to sitting back down on her seat as Eddy started to enthusiastically pat her on the back.

"Now your talkin' red!" Said Eddy as he looked over at the waiter cleaning away and waved his hand as he yelled.

"Hey! Waiter! We need another one over here!" Said Eddy as the waiter returned with the very same 'Special Mistral Cookie Sunrise' and placed in front of the rose girl.

"Here ya go..." Said the waiter unenthusiastically as he turned around and left, all the while Ruby gawked at her meal.

"Oooh..." And without wasting another second, Ruby and Eddy both tore into their meals as bits of cookies and ice cream splatter everywhere as bits hit the emotionless waiter without him even reacting.

 **(BUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!)**

"Boy, Eddy, that hit the spot. I'm feeling better already!" Said Ruby happily.

"Yeah!" Agreed Eddy.

"Waiter, let's get another round over here!" As Ruby ordered, the waiter did exactly that as he put two more specials in front of the two teens. Quickly devouring them, Ruby called out again.

"Oh, Mr. Waiter, two more, please!" The waiter gives them two more as the two cheered in joy.

"WHOOOOO!" They eat more as more bits of cookies and ice cream cover the emotionless waiter.

"WAITER!" Yelled Ruby as she and Eddy are noticeably starting to talk differently as the waiter gives them more and ends up being 60% covered in cookies and ice cream.

"Oh, WAITER!" Sung Ruby sounding much different with more dirty spoons and bowls surrounding the two.

"WAITER!" Slurred Ruby, while holding her arm around Eddy.

"WAI-TOOR!" Ruby yelled angrily and pounding on the table, along with Eddy having a grumpy look. Many bowls are stacked sideways.

"WAITER!" Yelled Ruby as the Waiter puts a scoop of ice cream on a sundae, while being immensely annoyed. "Why do I always get the nuts?"

As only some minutes later, both Ruby and Eddy were outside of the bar, with many people watching them, along with JNR and RKJ as well. Ruby was with Eddy who has a big smile that appears as he is drunk along with a jade statue of a Huntsman, too.

"Alright, folks! This one goes out to my bestest friend in the whole world! EDDY and THIS COOL GREEN ROCK MAN! It's a little ditty called..."

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" As the two collapsed into unconsciousness. The people that crowded around looked at them a bit confused, while both Nora and Jonny started to laugh, Jaune, Ren, Kevin and Rolf face palmed and covered their embarrassed faces.

Ruby and Eddy were in an unconscious state, that was until the sleeping Ruby heard a voice that woke her up.

"Hey, get up! Come on get up! Come on, kid. I wanna go home... Come on kid!" Said the same waiter from last night as Ruby woke up with a pounding headache.

"Ugh... Buh, wha-? Oh, my head..." Said Ruby rubbing her sore head.

"Listen to me, it's EIGHT in the morning! Go scrape up your friend and get ready for your contacts to pick you up." Said the waiter as Ruby picked herself up and looked at Eddy across the bar who was knocked out on the floor snoring.

"What? Friend? Hey Eddy... Hey what's up buddy?" Asked Ruby as she collapsed on the floor once more.

"Wait... You said contacts... What do you mean by that?" Asked Ruby as she slowly picked herself up and looked at the waiter.

"You two obviously have a sugar hangover, someone needs to pick you guys up. We asked you last night after you and your friend had 60 special cookie sunrises, you two gave us two scroll numbers." Right as the waiter finished his sentence, the door to the bar opened up as he turned around and saw two individuals in the door way.

"Your two friends are right here, please just take them and get out of here..." Said the waiter as the two entered. Before Ruby could see who it was, she collapsed into semi-unconsciousness once more.

As Ruby was still semi-unconscious, she heard the voice of her two friends.

"These guys have a sugar hangover! I'd know! I can't count how many times I've had one of these hangovers after drinking all of the maple syrup after Ren's pancakes!" Said the voice of Nora.

"Do not worry Red-hair Nora girl! Rolf has JUST the solution to rid them of their sugar overload!" Said the voice of Rolf as an awful smell appeared that both Eddy and Ruby could unfortunately sense.

"Are you sure about that Rolf?" Asked the voice of Nora as it sounded like she was pinching her nose.

"Of course! Rolfs Nano's four course meal day meal always cures anyone of all ailments!" Said Rolf as Rolf took a big spoonful of the 'meal' that Rolf prepared that consisted of a green liquid substance, a bone, an eye ball, and a tentacle. But before Rolf could've fed it to the unconscious Eddy, Eddy immediately opened his eyes and sat up.

"I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!" Yelled Eddy as he sat up suddenly as Ruby did the same.

"ME TOO! ME TOO!" Said Ruby as she and Eddy stood back up again.

"See Nora girl? Just the smell of Nano's meal is enough to cure any ailments!" Said Rolf smiling.

"Can't argue with that..." Mumbled Eddy.

"What happened last night?" Asked Ruby.

"Well... Last night you guys ate too much sugar as you both started to act crazy. You went up on stage and did terrible duo karaoke. You guys went outside and started singing and dancing. And finally, Ruby passed out first, and right afterwards Eddy managed to peeve off a group of guys as they knocked out Eddy and repeatedly kicked him over and over." Explained Nora.

"That explains the ribs..." Said Eddy rubbing his head.

"Yet Rolf must say... Rolf hasn't seen anyone party like that since the dances of 1892!" Said Rolf smiling, but before Ruby, Eddy, or Nora could've asked Rolf what he was talking about, they were interrupted by Eddy's scroll. Eddy quickly pulled out his scroll as he answered it.

"Talk to me!"

"Yo dorky! Tell Ruby some weird guy with goggles locked himself in Ruby's room! I think he's looking for something!" Said Kevin from the other side.

"What!? We're on our way!" Said Eddy as he hung up and turned to everyone.

"Someone broke into Ruby's room! I think he's robbing her or something!" Said Eddy.

"Than what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Yelled Ruby as the four ran back to the place they were staying in Heaven.

Back in Heaven in Ruby's temporary room, Aion was digging through Ruby's back as he tossed Ruby's other things over his shoulder as he tried to fins something specific. "Come on! Where is it!? Where is it!?"

As Aion finally tossed the bag aside, finally emptying it of all the content he wasn't looking for. But Aion wouldn't give up as he looked under Ruby's bed, a huge smile coming over his face as he grabbed Crescent Rose and pulled it out from under the bed smiling.

"Hahaha! There you are!" Yelled Aion as he carried Crescent Rose in one of his hands and looked at his scroll in his other where he looked over a check list of items. All of the items were checked off, except for one check box that read 'Ruby Rose's Weapon'. Aion smiled as he clicked the screen and crossed it off.

Ruby, Eddy, Rolf, and Nora as sped down the hallway as they made it to Ruby's door, as Ruby jiggled the knob with her hands, but it wouldn't open. "It's not opening!"

"So what now!?" Asked Eddy.

"Use your head Ed-Boy!" Yelled Rolf, but as Eddy was about to ask what he meant. He opened his eyes wide in realization. As suddenly he was being used as a door breacher by Rolf, Nora, and Ruby.

"But I don't wanna use my head!" Yelled Eddy as the four splintered the door down as Aion looked behind him in surprise.

"What the-!?" The group set Eddy back down as they all stared down Aion.

"Umm... You okay Eddy?" Asked Nora looking at Eddy from beside her.

"Grand dad? Is that you?" Asked Eddy in a dizzy state.

"What are you doing with Ruby the rose girls harvesting tool!?" Asked Rolf angrily as Aion backed off fearful.

"No! This wasn't supposed to happen! You weren't supposed to see me!" Yelled Aion as he clicked away at his time watch once more as it created a white portal behind him. Quickly turning around and jumping into the white portal as Ruby ran after the teen.

"Wait!" Yelled Ruby as Rolf, Nora, and Eddy followed along as all four came along with Ruby into the time portal as it closed behind them. As the team of four was flying through the portal, Ruby eventually caught up with the time jumper as she grabbed Crescent Rose and tried to pull it away from him as Aion and Ruby struggled.

"Hey! What the-!?" Yelled Aion.

"Give me back Crescent Rose!" Yelled Ruby as she tried to pull her weapon away.

"What are you doing!? You can't move this much while were in the time portal! We might end up fused together!" Yelled Aion as Ruby didn't pay any attention and still struggled. As the two were struggling, Ruby hit Aion's watch as it started to crackle with electricity and malfunction.

"What- What have you done!? You DAMAGED MY TIME DEVICE!" Yelled the teen as Ruby pulled her weapon away.

But before Ruby or anybody else could've asked him what he meant, the entire group, Aion included fell through a bright portal. As in a desert somewhere, a portal opened as Eddy, Ruby, Rolf, and Nora were tossed through the portal and fell on the ground.

The group stood back up as Rolf asked. "Is everybody okay?"

As the group got up, Ruby looked out into the distance as she used her hand to block the blazing sun. "Wait... Where are we?"

"Oh gee... Hmm, I don't know Ruby, maybe the DESERT?" Asked Eddy gesturing around him at the miles of sand.

"No need to be like that Eddy, maybe we should-" But before Nora could've finished her sentence, the group heard the galloping of several dozen horses. As they all looked over the group saw a group of about several dozen men on horses with blades as there were noticeably three horses with carriages as they came speeding towards the group. Before the group even knew it, the men on horses and carriages surrounded the group as they all looked around.

"Where? Rolf believes WHEN is the correct question..." Said Rolf looking around at the men on horseback all around them.

The horsemen looked like they were dressed up in ancient looking armor and clothing, some having tattoos and no shirt, while all of them had swords, maces, hammers, sickles, chains, spears, etc on them. Not to mention over half of them were Faunus.

Several of the horsemen jumped off as they aimed their weapons at the group. As members of the nomads walked up to the group, they stopped as a bald man with no shirt and a tattoo running down his face walked up to them, he started to speak.

"Who are you? And what are you people wearing?" Asked the leader as the group stared awkwardly at each other, before Rolf stepped forward.

"I am Rolf, the son of a Shepard. And this is Three Haired Ed-Boy Eddy, orange haired girl Nora, and the red and black girl Ruby." Said Rolf.

"And as for what we're wearing, their called clothes!" Said Nora as she pointed her finger in the air.

"Umm... Alright, but we have some questions too. Where are we?" Asked Eddy.

"Remnant, child." Said the leader.

"But no, we mean what nation?" Asked Ruby as the leader of the nomads gave Ruby the oddest look.

"Nation? There is no nations girl! This is just the world of Remnant! It's either fighting to survive or die! And speaking of that... You look familiar..." Said the leader as he took a closer look at Ruby.

"Are you with the Rose clan?" Asked the leader as the whole group gave the nomads an odd look.

"Well, my last name is Rose but-" But Ruby was interrupted as the group all heard the shinging sound of weapons once more, as all the nomads aimed their weapons at the group.

"Then you ARE apart of the Rose clan! After we sell you and your friends to King Sidorak we will be rich!" Yelled the leader in joy as the group slowly reached down and grabbed their weapons they were keeping on them.

"Rolf must know, he who has never once taken a shower, what do you mean by 'deliver'?" Asked Rolf.

"Either we chain you up and deliver you to King Sidorak in one piece... Or if you choose to fight back, we'll be happy to deliver you in pieces." Said the nomad leader as he pulled out his own sword and walked closer to the group.

"Back off Bowser!" Yelled Ruby as she pulled out her mechanical scythe out of nowhere as she slashed at the leader and sent him flying back several feet. Right as Ruby knocked the leader away, the rest of the group pulled out their individual weapons as well and prepared for battle as the ancient nomads seemed to gawk at the kids weapons with amazement.

"What are those!?"

"They seem like their the weapons of the gods!"

"I've never seen anything like those before!"

"It doesn't matter what kind of weapons they have! Kill them!" Yelled another nomad as the men charged at the group with their primitive steel and wooden weapons in hand. The group didn't hesitate as they charge into battle with the nomads. Eddy used his Swordfish to slash at several of the nomads and knocked them back, as he blocked attacks from several other nomads as he slashed at them several more times before knocking them back, all with a smirk on his face. But suddenly, a man comes out of nowhere and pins Eddy to the ground with his giant axe as the two struggled in battle. But as it seemed as if Eddy was loosing, Eddy quickly kicked the man off as he stood back up.

As the axe wielding nomad came running back at Eddy, the blade of the man's axe was blown off.

 ** _(BANG!)_**

As the man looked back at Eddy with shock as the head of Eddy's Swordfish flipped back to reveal a smoking barrel. Eddy blew the barrel as he spoke.

"Alright you Primitive Screwhead, listen up! You see this? This... is my BOOMSTICK! The twelve-gauge double-barreled Remington. S-Mart's top of the line. You can find this in the sporting goods department. That's right, this sweet baby was made in Grand Rapids, Michigan. Retails for about a hundred and nine, ninety five. It's got a walnut stock, cobalt blue steel, and a hair trigger. That's right. Shop smart. Shop S-Mart. You got that?" Asked Eddy angrily.

"What are you talking about Eddy!? I made that weapon for you!" Yelled Ruby while in mid battle.

"Haven't you ever heard of movie references!?" Yelled Eddy back at Ruby as he turned his head away from the Nomad, as Eddy was distracted, the nomad took advantage of his opponents distraction and charged into him. But that's when Eddy quickly turned back around and shot his opponent sending him flying back.

 _ **(BANG!)**_

"Now what did I just say?" Asked Eddy holding his smoking gun in front of him as more nomads charged at him.

All the while Nora and Rolf were fighting side by side with their mighty hammers as they sent their opponents flying back. One nomad charge up to Nora and headbutted him, Nora stumbled back smiling, and unaffected as he headbutted the nomad back several feet.

"At least make it a challenge for me lumpheads!" Yelled Nora as she continued to fight the incoming opponents with Rolf as they caused their enemies to fly off from blows of their mighty hammers.

"As in the name of Rolf's ancestors! Be gone foul villains of possibly the past!" Yelled Rolf as he hammered three nomads sending them flying back.

"You fools haven't yet faced me..." Said a voice as Rolf, Nora, and the nomads that were fighting them stopped as they all looked over to see a huge man standing there, bald and buff and everything. He smirked as he marched over to them silently with his massive mace in hand. Without even saying another word, he raised his fingers as his eyes started to glow and his semblance has been activated. Soon, all the rocks beneath him soon crawl up him and surround him in a very thick lair of rock armor as he seemingly became three feet taller.

Rolf and Nora glanced at each other as they play rock, paper, scissors. Nora managed to win with paper as Rolf took a step back with a disappointed expression as Nora happily walked forward and looked up at her new opponent who was covered in a very thick rocky armor.

"Alright, I accept your surrender..." Said Nora smiling as the other few nomads and the rock man laughed as Nora readied her hammer. And right in the middle of their laughing Nora smashed the man causing his rock armor to shatter as he went flying back several feet. The other nomads looked over at Nora with shock and surprise as Nora smirked at all of them, as Rolf stood by her side.

"Who's next?..." Asked Nora.

With Ruby, she was dashing all around her opponents as she used her scythe to smack her opponents back and cause them to fly while quickly transforming her scythe into its sniper mode as she took out several more of her opponents. All the while, the nomad leader was looking at this with amazement and fear in his eyes.

"Her speed... Her weapon... The way she moves, the way she fights, her voice, the rose peddles!... Is she perhaps connected to... The dreaded Wild Rose!?" Asked the leader out loud as he saw Ruby coming closer to her. He charged at Ruby with his blade in hand and battled her one on one. She was definitely much younger then the Wild Rose warrior the nomad leader was thinking about, and much less experienced... But the nomad leader actually managed to keep up with Ruby as he managed to get in a few hits on her. But the girl was just too strongwilled and skilled as she knocked the nomad leader back into one of the nomad tribes carriages, which growled.

The nomad leader picked himself up and looked back at the battle, only seeing the four teenagers taking her men apart like they were nothing. The nomad leader got furious as he picked his blade back up and ran over to the carriages and slashed the locks off them, opening up all three of the carriages only to reveal a dark beast coming out of each of them.

As the whole group was fighting, they all stopped as they heard several growls, they stopped and looked over as Nora, Ruby, Eddy, and Rolf all saw two Boarbatusks standing there with a vicious younger and smaller DeathStalker standing there. The group of four stopped fighting the nomads as the Grimm charged at the four young heroes. Pulling out their weapons in front of them, the heroes collided with the Grimm, but the heroes seemed to have underestimated the Grimm as the Boarbatusks managed to knock Eddy, Rolf, and Nora back while the DeathStalker grabbed Ruby's incoming scythe blade with it's pinchers and tossed her around before throwing her away.

These Grimm were defiantly much more experienced with battle and dealing with humans then most others. The heroes tried to adapt to this obstacle the best type could by trying combo attacks, and trying different combat styles and patterns of fighting, but it seemed these Grimm were somehow familiar with all these tricks and managed to toss the heroes aside.

"Is it me? Or are we getting our butts handed to us a lot more then usual?" Asked Eddy as he stood back up.

"That's because these Grimm have fought many warriors and nomads over the years! Even though it's unbelievably hard to tame them, you can capture then and make them stronger by fighting them daily! You can't defeat these Grimm!" Yelled the nomad leader smirking as the three creatures of Grimm managed so smack Ruby, Eddy, Nora, and Rolf back once more as the three Grimm stand over the young Hunters.

"Hehehe... I guess we'll just take whatever's left of you to King Sidorak instead! Hahaha!" Laughed the nomad leader evilly as the four teens seemed like they would be disemboweled right there on the spot... The DeathStalker raised it's tail to lay down the finishing blow but... It just wouldn't move.

As a few seconds passed, the DeathStalkers stinger fell off from it's tail as it hit the ground and everyone looked at it shocked. The DeathStalker took a few steps back, only for a lighting fast black and red streak to dash by as the DeathStalker stood there motionless for another second. Until it literally fell into pieces.

"What the heck was that!?" Yelled Eddy in shock and surprise.

"Not what... Who..." Said Ruby with equal amazement as the two Boarbatusks took several steps away as they looked around in fear. Before the black and red streak came back and sliced the Boarbatusk in two as it lunged for the other one. Knocking it back as it was helpless on it's back, with a massive scythe in it's belly as it was still struggling with it's pained yells.

That's when everyone finally got a look at the red and black streak standing still. It was a woman. A woman with ancient clothing on, a little bigger and taller then an average woman, with long red and black hair, bones and skulls of vicious animals lining her clothing, along with a symbol of a rose on her shoulders and cape. She stood back up from her crouching position and walked over to the squealing Boarbatusk, grabbing her massive scythe, and ripping it out of the Boarbatusk. Only for the beast to die and dissolve into black smoke. It only took a look of this mysterious woman to scare off the nomad leader as he jumped back on one of his horses and signaled the rest of his fellow nomads to do the same as they jumped on their horses and rode away.

Ruby, Eddy, Nora, and Rolf looked on with amazement as the woman in front of them threw her scythe over her shoulder and watched the nomads ride away.

"Woah..." Was all the four could say in unison as they slowly walked up to her.

"Umm... Hey there, lady. Thanks for saving our a-" But before Eddy could've finished his sentence, the woman quickly turned around to all four as she pressed her massive scythe against their throats as all four kids threw their hands up.

"Who... Are... You...?" Asked the woman in a gravelly voice as she slowly turned her head to face the group.

"We do not mean you any harm oh-great-woman-who-saved-us-yet-is-terrifying-at-the-same-time." Said Rolf scared of the woman. But as the woman fully faced them, everyone's eyes widened in surprise as they saw the woman's face. She looked like and older more roughed up version of Ruby.

"Umm... I'm not entirely sure, but what I've seen from science fiction movies... I think we were sent back in time... I mean with the old weapons, the deserts, the old looking clothing..." Said Ruby turning to the woman and the rest of her friends.

"Have I ever mentioned I hate time travel?" Asked Eddy.

"What? You've done this before?" Asked Nora turning to Eddy.

"Kind of..." Said Eddy.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled the woman as all the teens snapped back to her fearful. "Tell me who you are and which clan you ascend from..."

"Umm... Well this is Eddy, Rolf, Nora, and my name is Ruby Rose." Said Ruby as the tall woman's face of fury and suspicion disappeared as she lowered her massive scythe and placed it on her back.

"Your clan is Rose?..." Asked the woman.

"Umm... Well no that's my last name, my moms last name." Said Ruby.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold it. How do we know for SURE this is the past?" Asked Eddy.

"Rolf has an idea Ed-Boy!" Said Rolf as he turned to the tall woman. "Excuse me, do you know what year is this?"

"4444." Replied the woman.

"BCE or CE?" Asked Eddy.

"The hell are those?" Asked the woman.

"We're in the freaking past..." Said Eddy.

"Umm... Now that we said are names, what's yours?" Asked Ruby as she looked up at the tall woman.

"I am known as Wild Rose... Leader of the Rose clan." Said the woman looking down at Ruby as Rolf tapped Ruby's shoulder and spoke into her ear.

"Rolf may not be sure Ruby girl... But Rolf believes this woman is your ancestor." Whispered Rolf as Ruby actually started thinking about it.

"Anyway... Whoever you are... There is no time to waste. We better leave before it gets dark and more monsters and bandits start to appear. Follow me and I will lead you to the rest of my clan." Said Wild Rose as she just turned around and started walking away. The teens just stood there for a second looking at one another unsure.

"If you don't want to become as DeathStalkers meal, follow me." Yelled back Wild Rose as the four teens followed along.

Back with the nomads, they were still riding their horses as they got closer and closer to a large building in the distance that looked like a massive coliseum. As the group made it up to the side where a large door was standing in front of them, as the top showed a large golden ram's head with ruby eyes. The leader of the nomads got off his horse as he walked up to the huge double doors. And right before he had the chance to knock, there were several dozen red lights pointing all over him as he jumped back out of fear.

Looking back up he saw that there were large metal machines that were sticking out of the walls and pointing red lights at him. Way ahead of the nomad leaders own time, those were highly advanced turret miniguns with small tracking lazers on them. The nomad put his hands up and took a step back as the red eyes of the ram glowed as a nasally yet authoritative and intimidating voice spoke through it.

"What do you want? Do you have anything to offer your king?" Asked the voice as the nomad leader took several steps back.

"No King Sidorak, we just wanted to inform you we ran into some mysterious strangers in the middle of the desert. They had amazing tools and weapons that we have never seen before! A lot like all that new fantastic technology you somehow acquired." Said the nomad leader.

"Really now? Even if they do have the same tools and weapons as me... They are still no troublesome. Now leave at once or be terminated." Said the voice as the guns in the wall get ready to cut up all the nomads like Swiss cheese. The nomad leader steps back out of fear as he held his hand up and yelled.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! We were also attacked by Wind Rose!" Yelled the leader nomad as a moment of silence passed by, before all the guns slip back into the wall and the huge double doors open up.

"Let's speak..." Said the voice of Sidorak.

Back with the group and Wild Rose, the group of five walk through a camp in the middle of the desert with horses at man made stables and tents and fires set up with people gathered around them. Ruby, Eddy, Nora, and Rolf looked around as they saw kids running around having fun, people in circles around the fire making swords and weapons, and much more. The group continued to follow Wild Rose until they made it to a larger tent then the rest as a fire was burning in front of it with a pot boiling over it.

Wild Rose stopped walking as the kids followed in her tracks and stopped as well. She turned around and looked at them all. "Please..."

Wild Rose grabbed the huge pot from the fire and placed it on the ground as she pulled of the lid and looked inside of the pot, smelling the steam that ascended from it with pleasure in her face. She looked back up at the group of four as she spoke once more.

"Grab a bowl and help yourselves, you all must be hungry after that little battle with the nomads. And follow me inside, I believe I posses information you might want to know." Said Wild Rose as she took a bowl herself and poured herself a some of whatever that was in the pot as she turned around and walked into her tent. The four mimicked Wild Roses actions as they all walked into the tent.

It looked much bigger inside as they all looked down to see Wild Rose was sitting on the floor crossed legged, the group of four copied her as they all sat in front of her while they saw her eat. The group once again mimicked her as they started eating the grub that Wild Rose was eating, but that's when Ruby, Eddy, and Nora all gained faces of disgust and looked down at their grub. Only to see piles of massive, thick, slimy worm squirming around in their bowls. All the while Rolf had an expression of joy as he started eating up the meal like there was no tomorrow.

"Grub worms are a great and nutritious meal, when your in the dry heat of the desert, your going to need as much water and protein as you can get. And these creatures are filled with them." Said Wild Rose as she ate another spoonful of them as Nora, Ruby, and Eddy's faces of disgust increase as they place their bowls down.

"I just lost my appetite..." Said Eddy.

"Me too..." Said Ruby.

"Me three..." Said Nora.

"You are missing out!" Said Rolf as he continued to eat his meal.

"So umm... Wild Rose, you said you had some information for us?" Asked Eddy.

"Yes, I am the leader of the Rose clan. All the good people and families here are under my protection. We can handle the occasional swarm of Grimm or ban of Raiders... But something much worse is threatening my people... Using technology much like your own to subjugate other peoples and tribes from an enemy I have faced before." Said Wild Rose.

"And... Who's that?" Asked Nora.

"King Sidorak..." Said Wild Rose as everyone looked up in surprise, everyone except for Rolf who was still eating. But stopped as he saw his friends faces of surprise and recognition.

"Umm... Rolf would like to know what you are all so surprised about. You all look like you've seen the ghost of Rolf's great, great Nano who slayed the great sea cucumber." Said Rolf looking at his friends.

"Sidorak... Wasn't that the same gem that Mars had that he used to power his suit when we last fought him?" Asked Nora.

"Yeah! I think it is!" Said Eddy.

"Well, Sidorak does carry around a mysterious glowing red gem attached to his chest piece that has granted him great power over many years. Increasing the power of his Aura and strength." Said Wild Rose as she ate a few more spoonful's of her grub.

"Rolf told you we were in the past!" Said Rolf through his mouth full of chewed up grub worms.

"But wait... You also said he was using technology and tools like our own to take over tribes and conquer other people? How could he have done that?" Asked Ruby as Eddy started scratching his chin in deep thought.

"Hmm... Maybe, that guy who tried to steal Ruby's weapon was thrown in the past like us! Only Sidorak got ahold of him and made him use his time machine to bring back all this new advanced tech from the future to take control!" Suggested Eddy.

"Huh, for once, the three haired Ed-Boy makes sense!" Said Rolf pointing to Eddy as Eddy smiled with pride. But it disappeared as he turned back to Rolf with an angry scowl.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Eddy.

"So umm... Anyway, maybe we can try to help each other out." Said Ruby turning back to Wild Rose.

"Indeed, you we help each other, you use your knowledge of the future and all this odd technology and I use my knowledge from how King Sidorak thinks as we defeat him together." Said Wild Rose.

"Right! Exactly!" Said Ruby smiling.

"But wait, hold your horses for a second guys. How are we gonna find this, 'King Sidorak' guy?" Asked Eddy, but right before Wild Rose could've answered, all five of them heard multiple screams from the clan outside the tent as shadows of people started running around. There were attackers outside, without even saying a word, Wild Rose picked up her massive scythe and dashed outside to face down whatever villain or monster who was threatening her people. The group of four followed suit, dashing outside and standing next to Ruby's ancestor.

As everyone stood there, they saw several men standing there in golden imperial roman-like armor carrying advanced looking spears as they approached Wild Rose and the four teens.

"I am going to give you one warning and one warning alone... LEAVE the Rose clan camp at once, and I will spear your life, but if you attack... All of you will die... And I will travel all the way to Sidorak himself with a war party and destroy him and EVERYTHING he loves!" Yelled Wild Rose furiously as the men in imperial armor just looked at each other and laughed before turning back to Wild Rose.

"We have finally got information of where your camp is from a band of raiders... You and your clan are now hereby property of the humble and great King Sidorak." Said one of the guards as all of them aimed their spears as Wild Rose and the four teenagers as small blue devices shot out of them and attached to the teens and Wild Roses chest as they all groan in pain. As they stopped, all of them look down at those pieces of technology on their chest in confusion as they look back up at the guards.

"Those are control disks, with those on you WILL follow our orders. Now, bow to your rightful superiors at once." Said one of the lead guard as Wild Rose got absolutely furious along with the teens as they all pulled out their weapons and charged at the guard. The guards didn't even flitch as the lead one aimed his spear at them as five beams of electricity came from his staff and connected with the disks on the fives chest as they all screamed in pain and collapses on the ground, unconscious.

All Eddy could see was darkness, but as he opened up his eyes, he saw that he, Ruby, Rolf, Nora, and Wild Rose were in some sort of dark cage. He could faintly hear cheering and speaking from outside the walls, as he also heard a constant banging. He looked over to see Wild Rose was banging her fists on the walls of the cage over and over. In a vain attempt to escape.

"Ugh... What was that? The twelfth time I've been shocked so far in my life?" Asked Eddy rubbing his head as he stood back up as the rest of his team ran over to him. "Oh man... What happened?"

"A battalion of guards knocked us out and kidnapped us! Rolf has a feeling the 'King Sidorak' has dark plans for us all!" Said Rolf.

"Yeah, not to mention we got these new disks on our chests! They electrocuted us and knocked us out when we tried to attack, and brought us here." Said Nora as Eddy looked at her with an odd expression.

"Wait... Can't you just absorb electricity?" Asked Eddy.

"Usually yes, but I think whatever these disks are on our chests makes us do what those creeps says no matter what!" Said Nora.

"Yeah, that's why we gotta find a way to get out of here." Said Ruby looking around.

"Looks like someone is trying to find a way out already..." Said Eddy pointing over to Wild Rose as she was repeatedly banging her fists against the wall over and over.

"Are you... Sure she's your ancestor, Ruby?" Asked Eddy. As Wild Rose was still banging against the walls, she pulled her fists back for another bang, but she was stopped by a voice at the other end of the room.

"That's not going to work. These walls are made out of twelve feet of solid reinforced concrete. Not even an enraged Goliath can break his way through." Said the man.

"*Sigh*... Then what do you suggest?" Asked Wild Rose turning to the man.

"Nothing really, unless..." But before the man could say anything, Ruby stood up form her group and looked over at the man who was sitting in shadow.

"I've... heard that voice before... Wait! He's-" But before Ruby could finish, the man at the end of the cage stood up and walked over to her, revealing that is was indeed the man who tried to steal her weapon. Only in tattered clothes and his hair is much more grown out. He reached his hand out to Ruby and the rest of the group as he spoke.

"Aion Kronos, inventor of the Time Watch, at your service." Said the teen, but nobody shacked his hand and only glared at him.

"Your the lily livered fool who tried to steal Ruby's harvesting weapon!" Yelled Rolf.

"Yeah, and you all chased me. But sometimes, times tunnels can be counterintuitive. Even though you were seconds behind me, I showed up six months before you did..." Said Aion.

"But wait... Why did you want to steal my weapon?" Asked Ruby.

"I can't really tell you much about your own future, but all I can really say is that you and your friends become famous." Said Aion.

"Really? What for?" Asked Nora.

"Sorry, I can't tell you any more then that if you don't want the space-time continuum to collapse upon itself." Said Aion.

"Where's your time machine?" Asked Eddy.

"Now THAT'S a story... As soon as I got here, I was ROBBED!" Said Aion.

"By King Sidorak." Said Ruby.

"Yes, when I got here he took my Time Watch and took over the surrounding tribes, clans, and villages... More then usual anyway. He keeps taking trips to the future and comes back with stolen technology. He keeps me here to tech him how to use the stuff that he can't figure out how to use himself." Said Aion.

"Which I would suspect is mostly due to the fact that he is stupid." Said Wild Rose.

"It's been absolutely terrible here. It's been demining and humiliating, if you help me I'll gladly accept whatever punishment you have planned for me. I just want to go home!" Begged Aion.

"How did Sidorak managed to become this powerful with a time machine?" Asked Eddy.

"Future tech, like these disks on all of our chests. To keep prisoners and slaves in line. It doesn't matter what kind of Semblance you have or how strong you are, you can't fight against it. It can also shut off certain abilities as the guards out there can induce quiet a painful shock. But it's still the easiest way to keep control of all of you once the games begin." Said Aion.

"Games? What games?" Asked Rolf.

"Haven't you ever learned about Old World Remnant? King Sidorak and other tyrannical kings and conquerors like him would build massive stadiums so him and his subjects can be entertained as traitors and prisoners would fight to the death and get eaten by Grimm in the ring." Said Aion. But before any members of the group could've asked him what he meant by that, the huge metal doors to the massive cell opened up to reveal three imperial guards standing there holding spears.

"Come, your match begins now." Said the lead imperial guard. At first the five refused to go as they showed expressions of fury and anger, but with only one gesture of the guards advanced spears reenacts the pain Wild, Ruby, Eddy, Nora, and Rolf experienced the first time. The five begrudgingly followed the guards orders as they stepped outside, as the doors then closed.

As everyone stepped outside, the looked around to see that they were in a coliseum, not much unlike the one where the Vytal Tournaments were held in. Except much more rustic. The spectators in the seats were cheering and clapping as they watched the new gladiators walk up on the field. The five could already see the other pieces of technology that Sidorak stole from the future. Several huge mega screens on the sides of the coliseum showing close-up shots of the group while there were floating miniature robots flying around as they were video taping the group. As the group continued to walk, they were stopped by the guards as they reached the middle of the field.

And right in front of the group, around forty feet above the gladiatorial arena was a luxurious spectators spot where King Sidorak himself sat on his massive throne with imperial guards by his sides and beautiful women in little clothing lying down by his feet. King Sidorak himself had white short hair, some sort of breathing machine on his mouth that he most likely stolen from the future, along with tubes jutting out from each side of it and ending as each side of Sidorak's head, several facial scars around his eyes, a massive dark red trench coat with a ridiculously tall color, his left hand having a black glove on it, his right hand replaced with a new robotic hand with two large fingers and one large thumb, and the crest of Sidoraks chest having a glowing red stone lodged in it.

"Seems like someone is compensating for something..." Muttered Eddy as one of the guards hit Eddy over the head with his spear.

"Show the king respect!" Yelled the guard as an announcer stepped forward with a microphone and spoke into it.

"Welcome citizens of Sidorak City! We are THRILLED to have an AMAZING SHOW TODAY! Today, we have some special guests today... The outlaw, legendary warrior, and leader of the Rose clan, Wild Rose has finally been tracked down and captured! And for her attempts to overthrow our beloved king! She will DIE an honorable death in the ARENA!" Said the Announcer as the crowd went wild and cheered.

"But! That's not all... Four MORE outlaws who have been caught planning to overthrow our king with the outlaw Wild Rose will fight and die for your entertainment as well!" Said the Announcer as once again, the crowd went wild. As the announcer announced this, the imperial guards that lead the group to the middle of the field left as two more guards pushed a large rack of multiple weapons over to the group of five as the two guards left the weapons rack in front of the group. As the group suspected, they had their more advanced weapons taken from them after they were knocked out.

"Ahhh! Gosh darnit! I can't fight at all without Crescent Rose!" Said Ruby sadly.

"Just be happy their still letting us use weapons." Said Nora as she picked up a Warhammer that looked much like Magnhild, except it couldn't transform or blow stuff up like the real thing.

"Ugh... This is bringing back bad memories..." Said Eddy as he picked up a thin blade that heavily resembled a sabre. Ruby and Wild both picked up weapons that heavily resembled scythe as Rolf was stroking his chin as he was looking through all the weapons on the rack. Rolf then finally picked up a Warhammer that heavily resembled his own weapons, but then threw it away as he yelled.

"Poppycock! A wee baby can come up with better weaponry in their sleep!" Said Rolf as he reached into his pants and pulled out a dead scaley, slimy, fish. The rest of the group looked at him as Rolf smacked the fish in his free hand several times like a baseball bat.

"Rolf would much prefer to beat whatever threat comes our way with a stinky smelly fish then whatever phony baloney weapons this false king gives us!" Said Rolf as he smacked the fish in his hand once more.

"Umm... Do you always carry a dead fish around in your pants like that, Rolf?" Asked Ruby.

"Yes! What? Is that strange?" Asked Rolf, but before anyone could've said anything, a new announcer started to speak.

"My loyal subjects! Feast your eyes on the savage Wild Rose and her four friends... Enemies to the crown! Enemies to me! And they will pay for their crimes in this MAGNIFICENT coliseum today in front of your very eyes!" Said Announced King Sidorak, all the while still looking at the gladiators in the ring below him. All the while, Wild Rose became enraged and furious as he saw the tyrant speak and his subjects mindlessly cheer.

"King Sidorak! I will give you one chance and one chance alone!... Free me, my clan, and everyone else who you wrongly imprisoned and be forced to die for your sick amusement!... Or you will die... And have your head planted on a stick!" Yelled Wild Rose furiously as Sidorak and the audience remained quiet for a second, before Sidorak spoke once more.

"Now do you see what I mean when I call Wild Rose a savage? Because that is exactly what her and her miserable clan are! SAVAGES! In fact... Their entire clan should be exterminated!" Said King Sidorak as the crowd cheered once more.

"But... I am a fair man. These five will face two deadly challenges! And if they managed to succeed... They will battle your king in a fair fight! And if they win I will not only let them go free... But every prisoner scheduled to battle! That includes the Rose clan..." Said Sidorak as the crowd cheered once more as Sidorak looked around himself with glee. Sidorak sat back down as the announcer started to speak again. But as the announcer was talking, the group started to whisper to one another.

"This is good, right? I mean... If we win he'll let us go along with all the other prisoners, right?" Asked Nora.

"Yes, but he will still most likely keep the inventor of the time machine. So we'll have to-" But Rolf was interrupted.

"No..." Said Wild Rose as everyone looked at her.

"What? What do you mean?" Whispered Ruby.

"He will most likely go back on his word or cheat... Even if we beat all the challenges and beat him, assuming he doesn't pull any dirty tricks, he'll probably kill us all." Said Wild Rose.

"That's just fantastic..." Grumbled Eddy.

"Okay, let's just calm down... We will think about the plan later, right now lets just play along." Said Ruby as the announcer was done rambling and actually started talking about the important topics.

"Now... For our first challenge..." Said the announcer as he gestured over to the other side of the coliseum as a pair of huge metal doors opened up. "This beast has killed over 300 people before he was captured... Not to mention killing even the toughest gladiators in our arena! I present to you... The vicious, terrifying, immoral, and absolute monster the NAMEAN!" Said the announcer as the door opened completely as a huge Grimm jumped out from the darkness and roared viciously.

"GGRRRRRRRRRAAA! RAAAAAAAAARRRR! GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Roared the beast. The monster was a Grimm that heavily resembled a hybrid between a male lion and a sabertooth, on all fours it stood twelve feet tall and twenty five feet long. with a black mane and burning red eyes. The monster growled as it looked around. Until it stopped as it saw the group of five, and slowly started to walk over to them.

"... Well we're screwed." Said Eddy as the Nemean charged at the group and raised its frontal claws to cut the heroes to ribbons.

"SCATTER!" Yelled Wild as everyone jumped out of the way of the Nemeans attack.

"What the heck is that thing!? I've never seen a Grimm like that in my time!" Yelled Ruby as the Nemean turned to Ruby and Nora and lunged at them once more, but the two girls jumped out of the way as they tried to attack the beast in mid-air with their weapons. But it was near ineffectual.

"What the-!? All I can do is make a scratch with a single attack!" Yelled Nora as she and Ruby continued to dash away from the monsters attacks.

"It's a Nemean! One of the deadliest Grimm out there... There skin is so thick that regular weapons can't do a thing against it." Said Wild Rose.

"Any ideas how to take this furious furry down- Woah!" Yelled Eddy as he just jumped out of the way of the Nemean's claw swipe as it tore through Eddy's shirt. "Aww! Come on! Not the shirt!"

"The face is the most vulnerable area! Attack it's face!" Yelled Wild Rose as the team regrouped and ran at the Nemean together. Nora smashed at the beast with her hammer while Ruby, Eddy, and Wild were slashing away at it's facial area. But the beast was aiming his head away as he swiped his massive claws as all four hunters. But what it wasn't expecting was a blue haired boy who came out of nowhere and started beated the head of the Nemean repeatedly and viciously as he yelled out.

"ARE YOU ATTACKING ROLFS FRIENDS OVERGROWN PUSSY CAT?!" Asked Rolf as he still savagely beat the Grimm lion, until the lion bit down on Rolfs shirt and started to fling him around viciously like a rag doll before tossing him into the coliseum wall as it formed a massive crack.

"Rolf! You'll pay for that, Grimm!" Yelled Nora as she charged at the beast again and started attacking the beast from multiple sides. Before jumping several dozen feet into the air and coming back down, smashing her hammer on the Nemean's back. The Nemean fell to the floor, and appeared to be defeated as Nora formed a smile and turned back to her friends.

"Hey, that wasn't so hard... What's the big deal with this Grimm anyway?" Asked Nora.

"Stay back! It likes to play with its prey!" Yelled Wild Rose, but before Nora could react accordingly, she heard a furious growl behind her. As she turned around, all she could see was the massive jaw full of long sharp teeth that was in front of her face, but instead of biting her head off, it roared a powerful roar blasting Nora back.

"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Roared the lion as Nora was thrown on the ground, the monster growled once more as it leaped at Nora from the air. But before it could've reached the girl, Eddy jumped in front of Nora to defend her and yelled a massive scream of his own.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eddy let out a massive sonic scream which sent the beast flying back as everyone looked at Eddy in shock.

"Wait!... We can still use our Semblences!?" Asked Nora surprised as Wild and Ruby looked at each other as they smiled and nodded.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Ruby.

"Indeed." Replied Wild as they both looked back to see the Nemean picking itself back up and shacking off the dust. It looked at the group and roared once more before locking it's target on Eddy and charged at him. Eddy noticed this immediately as he charged up another sonic scream as he yelled once more. But the Nemean learned from it's last encounter as it jumped out of the way of Eddy's sonic scream before getting close enough to him as it swiped it's claws at him.

But Eddy quickly jumped out of the way as he readied his sword and managed to successfully slash the monster three times across the face, smirking in arrogance only for that smile to then fade away as the lion wrapped it's jaws around Eddy's torso and started to thrash him around like a chew toy as he screamed in a comedic fashion. The entire stadium erupted in laughter as the Nemean tossed Eddy away.

But as the beast turned back to the two red and black females, he saw that they vanished. But before the Grimm had a chance to look around, red and black streaks of rose peddles dashed the Nemean as it felt burning pain. The Nemean was on the defensive, but the streaks were too fast for the Grimm lion to track as the streaks came back and repeatedly inflicted damage among the beast.

Ruby and Wild were working together to break the beast down until he's weak enough to finish with one more blow. As the two streaks attacked the big cat of darkness six more times, the Nemean started to memorize the two warriors patterns as it looked back at one of the red and black streaks headed towards him. It opened up it's mouth and bit down on Ruby's cloak as it thrashed her around viciously as the other red and black streak was headed towards the Nemean.

The Nemean quickly thrashed Ruby as Wild as the Grimm lion managed to knock both women back as they tumbled several feet until ending up piled on top of each other. The Nemean growled once more as it slowly lingered over to the dizzy Ruby and Wild as they both slowly started to get back up. The Nemean got closer as the crowd started to grow excited.

"Oh! It seems like the two female warriors of the Rose have met their superior in just the first round! The two warriors are too disoriented and dizzy to properly defend themselves! Who can possibly save them now?" Asked the announcer as Sidorak leaned forward with interest, not wanting to miss one second of his enemy's disembowelment. The Nemean grew closer and closer, but right before it could've finished the two girls, it was stopped by a voice.

"FOUL BEAST OF THE DARKEST PLACES OF THE UNDERWORLD!" The Nemean stopped as it looked over to see Rolf walking closer to him, but there was something different about the son of a shepherd. "But... Let Rolf ask you something... Have you ever experienced... THE ALMIGHTY THREE-SHOE BEATING!?"

Yelled Rolf as he held up two of his own shoes and one extra one that was hanging out of his mouth. And without warning, Rolf leaped at the beast as he started savagely beating the Nemean over and over with the three shoes as the attack was just too great for the lion Grimm to handle as it took several steps back and tried to protect it's face with its paw. As Rolf was fighting the Nemean, Eddy and Nora ran over to Wild and Ruby as they helped them up. After the two were helped up, they all looked over at Rolf with shock and amazement as he still viciously beat the big Grimm cat like a Mexican piñata at a birthday party.

"Is... Is Rolf beating that Grimm with three shoes?" Asked Nora.

"Yup." Said Eddy.

"And, is he using one of Eddy's shoes?" Asked Ruby.

"Yuuup." Said Eddy.

"... Your friend is odd." Said Wild Rose.

"I know." Said Eddy.

Meanwhile Rolf was still savagely beating the Nemean with the three shoes as Ruby's brain hatched an idea.

"Guys quick! Everyone pin that things legs down and stop it from moving while Rolf still has it distracted!" Said Ruby as Nora, Eddy, and Wild Rose nodded their heads as all of them dashed into battle with their weapons. As the Nemean was distracted Wild Rose and Ruby ran to the sides of the Nemean as they used their scythes to nail the Nemean's two back feet to the ground as the monster roared in agony.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR!" As it had enough of Rolf's attack as it swiped Rolf away with one of it's massive claws. But before it could try to attack Ruby and Wild, it looked up once more to see a shadow come down from the sky, it was Nora as she had her hammer above her head with a massive smile as she brought it down on the Nemean's tail. The pain was so intense, that Nemean let out a kitten-like meow before roaring in pain.

 ** _(CRACK!)_**

"*Meow* RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" As the monster roared, Rolf picked himself back up as it was shown his shirt had three cuts through it as he glared at the Nemean. All the while, Ruby yelled out to Rolf.

"ROLF! MAKE SURE TO PIN DOWN IT'S UPPER BODY!"

"THAT! ROLF CAN DO!" Yelled Rolf as she took of his shirt to reveal his massive muscles and blue chest, back, and arm hair. Without any hesitation, Rolf dashes at the Nemean as he grabs the beast by it's back and manages to pin it down with his great strength. As the struggle was going on, Eddy walked over to the monster as Wild Rose looked over and yelled out.

"Quick! Grab it's head and pull it off!"

"...Umm... No thanks, that's pretty gross." Said Eddy.

"NOT THAT HEAD THE OTHER ONE!" Yelled Wild Rose as Eddy replied.

"You know what, I'm just gonna stab it in the head." As Eddy held up his sword with two hands in a stabbing motion as he brought it down as stabbed the Nemean through the head, killing it for good. The crowd remained in stunned shock for a second before the Grimm evaporated into smoke. The crowd then cheered in amazement as the group looked around an Sidorak gained a quick look of dissatisfaction. But quickly masked it as he addressed his subjects.

"Ahh... A very good fight indeed, a very IMPRESSIVE battle. They managed to kill the dreaded Nemean. Most impressive... But, their challenges are not over yet. They will soon meet their second challenger RIGHT NOW!" Said Sidorak as he passed the job of announcement off to the real announcer as another huge metal door started to open up.

"This mob of misfits have survived the first round against ALL ODDS! Will they survive the second match as well? Or be the latest victim of the regions new most dangerous outlaw? The one man army that nearly ENIELATED King Sidorak's army single handedly..." Said the announcer as the new opponent stepped out of the shadows. He was very tall, around 8 to 7 feet tall, he was wearing white robes and metallic armor, a white hood, a face plate, and his face only retaining one blue burning eye...

"The Alien Demon... TIM!" Announced the announcer as the crowd cheered and everyone except for Wild Rose being absolutely shocked and surprised.

"It's him..." Said Eddy as Wild Rose looked over at the rest of the teenagers.

"Who? Do you know him?" Asked Wild Rose.

"Unfortunately... Back in our time, he's a major threat. I have no idea how he got here..." Said Eddy.

"Maybe the false red king used that time do-hicky in order to bring the demon here." Said Rolf.

"Yeah... But, this Tim doesn't look the same. He's much brighter, and I'm not getting any bad vibes from him either..." Said Ruby puzzled.

"From whatever timeline or dimension he's from... We're still gonna have to fight him." Said Nora as the white Tim walked closer to his opponents, with the same disk on his chest as the rest of the group has.

"Does he have any weaknesses?" Asked Wild Rose.

"Only thing I know is silver... Or some kind of holy artifact, but besides that... I don't think we'll live long enough to find out..." Said Eddy as Tim stopped his walk as he only stood five feet away from them.

 _"I'm so sorry..."_ Said Tim in a more softer version of his voice as he held up his white glowing scythe and swung it creating a white energy wave that blasted all his opponents as they flew back.

Many of them crash landed on the ground, except for Rolf and Nora as they both managed to land on their feet. They looked back up at Tim as he was walking closer to them. Nora and Rolf charged at Tim as Tim got into his battle position as he pulled his scythe back. And right as Nora and Rolf got close enough to him, Tim swiped his weapon as Rolf and Nora hopped over him and both began unleashing an unrelenting series of attacks on the light demon. But unlike the original Tim of just standing by and taking all of his opponents attacks with gaining no physical damage, Tim countered and fought back Nora's hammer and Rolf's fish.

Tim would dodge and counter both of his opponents attacks, in a way that shows that Tim has fought in games like this many times before. As he countered his opponents, he kicked the two back as Ruby and Wild dashed in with their super speed. Trying to double team Tim as they did with the Nemean before. But their combo attacks were doing little damage as Tim would seem to glow brighter then before. As he would explode with an blast of light all around him that sent the two girls flying back.

 _ **(KAPEWWWWWWWWW!)**_

The crowd cheered as Ruby and Wild fell on their faces. Wild and Ruby quickly picked themselves back up as they quickly jumped out of the way of a bolt of white lightening that was headed straight towards them.

 _ **(CRACKLE!)**_

Ruby and Wild gained their baring's enough as they looked up and saw Tim had his finger pointed towards them as he zapped at them several more times with blasts of white lightning as the two jumped out of the way.

"Did you ever think about telling me he could do THAT!?" Asked Wild Rose at Ruby as the two jumped out of the way of another blast of lightning.

 _ **(ZAP!)**_

"Umm, sorry." Said Ruby sheepishly. But before Evil Tim could zap them with another bolt of lightning, he could see out of the corner of his blue eye that someone was walking towards him. Tim looked over to see that it was Eddy who was walking up to him furiously.

 _"A word of advice... Attack your opponent while their back is turned or while they are distracted."_ Said Evil Tim as Eddy walked closer to Tim angrily.

"Oh, yeah... You would do something like that wouldn't you? After you took one of Ed's eyes and killed all those other people!" Yelled Eddy as he charged in.

 _"What are you talking about?"_ Asked Tim, but he got no response as Eddy charged in furiously with his sword and swung it down at Tim who blocked the blow with his scythe as it sent a shockwave that sent Eddy skidding back.

Eddy charged back in as he and Tim were going at it as Eddy slashed his sword at Tim, but Tim managed to block and counter 99% of Eddy's attacks as he upper cut him and sent him flying back several feet. While Eddy was tumbling on the ground, Tim dashed up to Eddy as Eddy managed to clumsily regain his footing.

 _"I only act by the will of others, child. The disk in my chest and in yours demand that one of us must DIE."_ Said Tim as he lifted up his scythe.

 _"And you have my sympathy because it will-"_ Tim swung his scythe viciously at Eddy with Every word.

 _"NOT!"_

 _"BE!"_

 _"ME!"_

But as Eddy stumbled back, he looked up angrily as he let out a mini sonic scream at Tim which disoriented him as Eddy dashed in with several swipes of his blade while Tim let out his own series of counters and attacks. Along with another energy projectile, his eye glowed as he tried to blast Eddy with a blue beam of light which Eddy either blocked with his sword or dodged the multiple times Tim attacked Eddy with that. But Eddy would manage to scratch Tim's eye, the only vulnerable part of him as Tim was distracted while Eddy laid it in on Tim. The crowd cheered as Sidorak leaned forward in his seat as he whispered to himself.

"Impossible..." As Ruby, Wild, Rolf, and Nora looked in amazement as well. But that's when Tim would headbutt Eddy, sending him stumbling back once more. Eddy would slowly pick himself back up at he looked at the shotty cheap sword that was given to him, only to see that it was broken in half. Tim walked over to Eddy as Eddy hid his broken sword behind his back and looked over at Tim who was walking over to him. Eddy looked over at Nora and Ruby who were standing with the rest of the group several feet away as they both gestured to Eddy as they both performed throwing actions and pointed at their eyes. Eddy knew what they were talking about as Tim walked closer.

As Tim got close enough, Eddy tossed his broken sword straight at Tim, aiming for his eye. But instead, it hit the disk on Tim's chest as it exploded with electricity while Tim let out a scream.

 _ **(CRACKLE! ZAP! CRACKLE!)**_

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ As the electricity stopped flowing, as the broken disk fell off of Tim's chest.

 _"You... You broke the disk... I am free!"_ Said Tim as Eddy immediately punched him as hard as he could and knocked Tim to the ground. That's when Eddy stood on top of him and let out a massive scream right into Tim's face which remorselessly damaged Tim's face. As the soundwave beat away at Tim's face, the crowd stopped cheering as they saw that Eddy was actually close to killing Tim.

But that's when Ruby put her hand on Eddy's shoulder as she spoke. " Eddy! EDDY!" Eddy stopped as he looked back to see Ruby, Nora, Rolf, and Wild standing there, the first three with very concerned looks.

"It's done! We're finished! Whoever this Evil Tim is, he's NOT the one who's caused so much pain and suffering! You don't have to kill him!" Said Ruby. Eddy looked back for a moment, before looking back down at Tim who was bloodied with his own blue blood and covered in bruises, even under the hood and mask of his. Eddy growled in anger for a second, before standing back up and turning back to his friends. But before anyone could say anything to Eddy or Eddy sat anything back, the crowd started to cheer again as Sidorak leaned forward in his throne.

"Hahahaha... VERY interesting... Very interesting indeed... All of you MANAGED to DEFEAT one of the regions, and perhaps the worlds most POWERFUL OUTLAW. I must commend you for that, that means you only have ONE MORE challenge to overcome. And that challenge is ME." Said Sidorak through the announcement as his citizens started to cheer with excitement as King Sidorak got off his throne and stood on the edge of his balcony with his arms held out. As assistants then came in and took off Sidorak's over coat as they then started manually putting on pieces of red and black armor all over his body, before putting on a red cape with the symbol of a white ram's head on it. Before finally, the assistants put a red gauntlet on his left arm with a blade hidden away in there.

As the assistants were finally finished, King Sidorak walked forward before jumping off his balcony and landing right in front of the group with a massive shockwave along with it. Everyone looked up to see the heavily armored King Sidorak standing over them with the red gem implanted in his chest piece still glowing.

"Hahaha... This battle, I GARENTEE you will not walk away from ALIVE." Said King Sidorak as he slashed his robotic three fingers at his opponents sending them all flying back. But, they were prepared as they all landed on their feet to face their final opponent. King Sidorak then jumped several dozen feet in the air before coming back down on top of Nora's head. But despite Nora's enhanced strength, the red king slammed down upon her as she was holding back Sidorak's right robotic hand that was just inches away from her face. The two were a match in strength, that was until Sidorak's gem glowed bright as Sidorak quickly overpowering the girl. Grabbing her by her arm as he repeatedly smashed her into the ground over and over.

But it was ended as Eddy dashed up to Sidroak and yelled a super sonic command in his ear, and that was. "LET GO OF HER YOU RED LOSER!"

As the soundwaves managed to blast Sidorak back several feet. But that's when Sidorak picked himself back up and glared at Eddy. Eddy dashed over to him, Sidorak dashed over to Eddy. As Eddy was about to let out another sonic scream, Sidorak grabbed Eddy by the face with his robotic three fingered oversized hand stopping Eddy's scream. Before then tossing him into the air, and extracting his flaming blade from his gauntlet as he slashed Eddy sending him back.

"ARROGANT FALSE LORD! PERPARE TO FACE PUNISHMENT UNDER ROLF'S FISTS!" Yelled Rolf as Sidorak turned around, only for Rolf to run up to him and punch him in the chest over and over. But no matter how fast or hard Rolf hit, Siroak's aura was beyond powerful as Rolf escalated his hits as he punched and hit harder then ever before. But that still barely did anything as Sidorak yawn and had a bored expression under his face mask. Rolf then laid down one final hit as all it did was skid Rolf back as King Sidorak was totally unphased.

"How are you still standing!?" Asked Rolf as Sidorak smirked under his mask and aimed the palm of his robotic hand straight at Rolf face and blasted a red bolt of energy at Rolf as it caused the son of a Shepard to start flying back. But as Sidorak aimed his flaming forearm blade at Rolf to finally finish him off, a blur of rose peddles headed right towards Sidorak as it knocked his aim off course as he fired his high powered beam of fire as it cut through the ground below them and cut the wall as well. But as the powerful beam subsided, Ruby started attacking Sidorak from all sides with her scythe.

But much like Rolf, it was doing nothing against the shielded tyrant as Ruby was grabbed by her cloak and held up by the king. Ruby was helpless as she thrashed all around while being held by her cloak.

"You fiend! You don't have any right to take trips to the past to get all this new tech! Give back the time machine!" Yelled Ruby as Sidorak merely chuckled.

"Oh... How adorable, your like a smaller, cuter version of Wild Rose. But unfortunately, SHE won't live to see the end of this- AGH!" But Sidorak couldn't finish as another stronger streak of rose peddles charged into Sidorak, being strong enough to knock the heavily shielded warrior back. Sidorak tumbled away as the crowd started to slightly boo as Wild helped Ruby up off the ground.

"Thanks." Said Ruby.

"No problem at all... Now, if you will excuse me... I have a score to settle." Said Wild Rose as she held up her own scythe as she ran over to Sidorak who picked himself back up and looked over at Wild Rose who was charging at him. Sidorak laughed as smoke spewed out of his face mask like the exhale of a powerful beast.

"Well, well, well, Wild Rose... It seems like we meet again, such a shame you and your clan had to be so stubborn. I could've provided food, medicine, and shelter. But instead, you spit in my face." Said Sidorak as he and Rose collided in battle. Wild Rose would dodge a high majority of Sidorak's attacks as she would land a good considerable amount of her own. It would be good if Sidorak's aura shield wasn't a thousand percent stronger then is should naturally be.

Sidorak laughed as he aimed his robotic hand at her face and blasted a red bolt of energy at her, sending her skidding back. "You may have an unbreakable aura! But you forget that MINE is strong too!" Yelled Wild Rose as the two went back to fighting.

"Yes, true. But what good is your aura if I can still break through it after a few good hits?" As Sidorak as he slashed his flaming blade at her, as Wild caught the blade with her scythe as she struggled against the kings strength, trying to keep the burning blade away from her.

"Besides, me and my people would rather DIE then to EVER live under your ruthless subjugation!" Yelled Wild Rose as Sidorak's burning blade almost cut through Wild Rose's scythe. But before it could, Ruby dashed over to Sidorak while his back was turned to her as she jumped on his back and started blocking his eyes and hitting him in the head.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY ANSCESTOR!" Yelled Ruby blocking the tyrants eyes and overall annoying him as Sidorak stumbles.

"WHAT-!? GET OFF OF ME YOU SCROUNDRAL! IF YOU DON'T GET OFF MY HEAD I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Yelled Sidorak. As Wild picker herself back up, she saw Sidorak was completely vulnerable with his red gem fully exposed.

"WILD! NOW! DO IT NOW!" Yelled Ruby as Wild realized what Ruby meant as she charged forward with her scythe as she stabbed it into the edge of the stone as she used her scythe to pray it off as Sidorak screamed, as the red gem was finally popped out of it's original place as it plopped to the ground and Sidorak stumbled back and grasping at his chest.

Ruby then quickly jumped off of Sidorak's back as Sidorak fell to his knees and collapsed on the ground. The crowd looked on in complete shock and surprise as they saw their king defeated. Only a few seconds later, the citizens started to cheer for the gladiators. Eddy, Ruby, Nora, and Rolf all gathered around Wild Rose as they looked down at the defeated king. The crowd continued to cheer as everyone looked at each other.

"Well... THAT was tons of fun." Said Eddy.

"Either way, we should get that time machine off his wrist before he uses it again!" Said Nora. But before anyone could've agreed with her, Sidorak slowly got back on his knees, and stood back up to face the gladiators who've beaten him. Looking at all of them with fury.

"We beat you. Now release my clan and everyone you've imprisoned!" Ordered Wild Rose as King Sidorak's hateful glare intensified. But it then changed as Sidorak started to lightly chuckle under his breath, staring at the group in front of him.

"Rolf believes that when the villain is laughing... That is not a good sign." Said Rolf.

"Hehehe... You all cheated! You tore my precious gem out from my chest! You were supposed to beat me fairly! And now for that... You will all die!" Said Sidorak as he looked over at the imperial guards who walked over with their advanced spears as Sidorak gestured with his eyes at the gladiators, the guard nodded as he aimed his spear and started inflicting pain on the group blasting a wave of electricity at the disks on their chests. That's when the crowd started to see the falseness and insincerity in their kings words as they started booing at him.

But Sidorak didn't care as he was determined to kill them all for humiliating him like that in the ring. But right in the middle of the torture of the group... Everyone heard a roar as the sun seemingly started to glow much brighter then before. Looking over in shock, everyone saw that Tim was standing there, bruised and bloodied with his full power back as his one eye glowed with a blue burning energy. He held his glowing white scythe forward as he spoke in a voice so commanding that it could scare the devil himself into submission.

 _"THAT. IS. IT!... NO MORE SLAVES! AND NO MORE BATTLES TO THE DEATH!"_ Yelled Tim as multiple beams of light came from his scythe and went all around the entire stadium, destroying all disks that were on all the prisoners and even in the imperial guards.

 _"NOW... FREEDOM IS YOURS!"_ Yelled Tim as his eye glowed with a burning blue energy yet again as he blasted the iron doors and walls of the stadiums and all the prisoners looked through them. Only a second of amazement passed before all the prisoners and the freed guards and imperial guards started to run amuck. As Tim was freeing everyone, he looked back at the group. More specifically Eddy who still glared at him.

"I don't know of who you are or where you came from... But where I come from, I fight for the rights of all, a place called the underworld. I don't know why you and your friends posses such an anger towards me... But I hope if we ever meet again, I hope it can be on better terms. And thanks, for unintentionally freeing me." Said Tim as the group just remained silent as Tim opened up a white portal with his magic and walking back to where he came from.

All the while, Sidorak looked around panicked as he glared at Wild Rose, her fellow four teenagers, and the other freed prisoners that were standing behind them. As he took one step back, Wild Rose quicky reached forward and snatched the stolen Time Watch from Sidorak's wrist. All Sidorak could do was pick up his glowing red gem as he ran off. Ruby looked over to Wild as she asked.

"Aren't you going to go after him?"

"No, not yet at least. With what happened to his empire today and his public support hitting a major low... He won't be that much of a problem for me of any of the other tribes or villages." Said Wild with a small smile on her face at the group around her.

Later on, in the middle of the stadium where the spectator seat were all empty, in the ring there was a huge pile of advanced futuristic machines that were burning in a pile. Eddy walked over with a big pile of tech in his hands as he tossed it into the burning fire.

"I think that's the last of them." Said Ruby.

"Finally..." Said Eddy.

"Huh, it's kinda sad. Some of those do-hickies look really neat!" Said Nora looking into the fire as the machines melted.

"You can never replace pure willpower and skills..." Said Wild Rose.

"Meh, I'm just still happy that I have my baby back!" Said Ruby as she hugged Crescent Rose while it was in her hands, as everyone else's original weapon that was taken from them by Sidorak, they regained.

But all the while, Eddy was holding Aion's time watch as he looked at it carefully. All the while Aion was standing next to him as he walked closer to Eddy and spoke. "Oh, you forgot to reset the compensator, here let me."

But as Aion touched a button on the watch, it sent an electric shock as it shocked Eddy as he fell to the ground.

 _ **(KAZZZZZZZZZAP!)**_

But before Eddy fell, Aion snatched the watch for himself and smiled.

"-OR maybe I'm lying!" Everyone looked over at Aion with faces of shock as Aion opened up a time vortex after he put on the watch and quickly jumped into it. Nora, Rolf, and Ruby knew that if that portal closed they would be stuck in the past forever. The three then ran over to the portal as Ruby picked up Eddy as all four of them made their way through the portal before it closed. After it closed, Wild Rose and the freed slaves who assisted in destroying the future technology just stared in surprise.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Future:**

A portal opened up in the street of some futuristic city as Ruby, Eddy, Rolf, and Nora fell through onto the street as the portal behind them closed. But as all four of them started to pick themselves back up, they heard a voice speak to them from a shadow from the city.

"Hehehe... We've been expecting you..." Said a voice as Eddy, Ruby, Nora, and Rolf stood back up and saw a gang walked out of the shadows towards them, all holding different weapons. But before the gang could take another step closer, a few gunshots hit the floor as the gang takes a step back and looks up along with Eddy, Ruby, Nora, and Rolf. Only to see another group of individuals come down as they stood by the four young hunters. But as the four looked back, they were shocked to see three members of the group were Coco, Emerald, and Neptune. But all much older then last time they saw them.

"Wait! Neptune!? Coco!? What the heck is going on!?" Asked Eddy as several of them look over at Eddy and Ruby as they asked.

"Dad?"

"Uncle Eddy?"

"Aunt Ruby?" After the strangers questions, Eddy's jaw hangs wide open with surprise.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N: Since volume 5 of RWBY is going to come out in a few days, I thought I'd have a lot more fun with more stand alone chapters before we start following the RWBY storyline again. Basically this chapter has to do a lot with time travel, along with the second chapter that's going to be part two to this. And as you can predict from the end of this chapter... Yes, yes... We will finally see the kids of EENE and RWBY, not all of them but some of them. And I am not taking any ideas of who they are and what their designs are, I have already planned all that out so... I won't be taking any ideas for the Ed's and RWBY's kids. Anywho, this takes place several thousand years before the events of RWBY where there were no kingdoms yet and there were only tribes, villages, and small kingdoms. The area and time is heavily based around the time of the Roman Empire. If you look back at when the Gem of Sidorak was introduced, you will see that this is the same King and Conqueror who owned that gem and who's conqueror many regions. Wild Rose, is obviously a direct ancestor of Ruby, she's basically like if you combined Ruby Rose with Kratos from God of War. Or a better analogy would be like if Ruby was Raven, an older and tougher version of Ruby. And finally, Evil Tim, or just Tim in this chapter. You may be wondering why he's white instead of black and more noble and polite, mainly because this is the same Evil Tim who is the antagonist of the story back in the original timeline, but here Tim used to be a more kind and noble demon before he was turned evil. Sidorak went back in time to the same Earth thousands of years ago into its past as Sidorak went to hell and somehow kidnapped Tim. Anyway, the next chapter will take place in the future as Eddy, Nora, Ruby, and Rolf and a few new friends will try to find a way to defeat the new time travelling villain Aion Kronos. If your curious of what the Nemean looked like, just go on DeviantArt and look up RWBY OC: Baron Felfiend ****by Cambosa1. Oh yeah, and if your wondering, yes, a large part of this story is inspired by two Justice League Unlimited episodes about time travel and the animated movie Planet Hulk. ****S** **o as always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	65. Trouble in Tine Pt II

**A/N: This chapter takes place after 'No Safe Haven'. It'd like to thank Lord Maximus,** **CaptainUsopp, The Lizard King, and OnePiece99 for their suggestions.**

 **Vale City in the Future:**

As the four were shocked to see the old friends, enemy, and new allies in front of them they got a better look at them. One of the people seemed to be in his later 40's, with black hair and black sunglasses, actually looking a lot like Elvis. He was wearing a white shirt with dark red markings, white jeans, black shoes, and a white open leather jacket. He stood around 5'10 tall, held a white guitar AK-47 hybrid, and had a symbol on his back that represented a dark red emblem of a bulldogs face.

Another one was bigger and buffer, but still in his late 40's. Standing around 6'8 tall, wearing black leather clothing such as pants, shoes, an open jacket with a red shirt underneath, and gloves with fire patterns all over them and spikes running from his gloved fists to his shoulders. His hair was a mix of red and yellow, holding a black and golden spiked mace, possessing red eyes full of fury, and his back and shoulders having the symbol of a triangle with a burning fire symbol in the middle, on his shoulders and a large one on his back.

The final member the group didn't recognize was a woman who was a little younger then the two men. Around her late 30's or early 40's. She stood around 5'7 tall, had a black Faunus tail, had black high heeled boots, black hair bundled up with a orange ribbon that dangled in the wind, an orange shirt exposing her belly, long black gloves, a short black skirt, possessing black knee high boots with black stockings, orange fingerless gloves, and an emblem that was the symbol of an orange outline of a cat head facing sideways on the sides of her boots and black skirt. And finally, she held two sais in her hands.

The last three that the group knew of were Neptune, Emerald, and Coco. All looked like to be around their 40's to 50's, old. The three still had out their original weapons as they aimed them as the other darker group. Coco had a vicious scar down her right cheek, Neptune's right leg seemed to have been replaced by a bionic one along with a thick blue bushy beard on his face and seemingly being buffer, and Emerald had a horrible scar running down her right eye. But before the group could yell at everyone else to get away from Emerald, for what she did. One of the members of the other gang started to walk forward.

The man who walked forward was tall and skinny man with sickly pale skin, an old worn out hat, an open button up shirt, brown pants, sandals, long black hair, and finally carrying a large sack over his right shoulder. Another member was dressed in green clothing while being hunched back, but the most noticeable feature about him was his Faunus hyena appearance, along with razor sharp teeth and claws. Except appearing more animal then man. One of the other members was a man standing around 7 feet tall while being bald and extremely beefy. He was wearing a tan shirt with black pants, as he was covered in metallic armor and chains. And finally carried around a massive mace completely covered in iron spikes.

The fourth member was a woman in tight black pants, black boots, a white sleeveless shirt, green long hair, along with being an aquatic Faunus with slimy skin, green skin, and fins on her back, and arms. And finally carrying a double scythe. The fifth member was a woman standing around 5'8 tall with black hair and baby blue eyes. She wore a skin tight white body suit with high heels. Her emblem was a heart that was half white and half black on her chest and upper wrists. She also carried around a pair of oversized scissors in the size of a sword with the same black and white heart symbol on it. And finally the final member stood around 6 feet tall wearing black pants and a torn loose straight jacket and a bite mask. Solely for intimidation, along with his red eyes, long black hair, elongated sharpened animalistic teeth under the bite mask, probably a Faunus of some type. And finally holding a chainsaw Gatling gun hybrid in one hand.

"Guys! We need to get outta here!" Yelled the man who resembled Elvis.

"Hahaha... Really now? But we still have a few SUPRISES for you!" Yelled the tall skinny man with a hat as he opened up his large bag and tossed the contents of what appeared to be human bones as he tossed them at the group. As each bone was tossed they were random in nature. Some exploded with a firey explosion, while others exploded and froze everything around it, while others exploded with flying electricity and sharp shards of stone. The group ran and jumped out of the way as some, like Ruby, Emerald, Rolf, Eddy, and some of the new guys deflected and blocked the forces of the explosions. When examined close enough, the bones were laced in multiple different forms of Dust which caused different types of explosions.

"We need to get outta here!" Yelled the man with the red and yellow hair as he swung his giant mace deflecting more bones as the group finally scattered and started fighting the individual gang members one on one.

As Nora jumped back, she was approached by the tall man covered in chains and carrying a giant mace. "Well hey there toots, care ta dance?" Asked the man as his mace started to crackle with electricity. Nora smiled as she readied her hammer and collided with the man. But the second their weapons collided, the mans mace managed to actually electrocute Nora and made her stumble back. Whatever type of weapon the man was using, it was powerful enough to bypass Nora's Semblance. Before Nora even had time to think about it, the man hit her once more sending her back. But Nora quickly got back up with her hammer as she charged back at her opponent.

Eddy pulled out his weapon as he faced the woman with the Cheshire scars on her face, Eddy gave a creeped out look before the woman cracked a wicked smirk and pulled out her giant scissors as she took the two pieces apart and use each individual blade like a sword as she collided with Eddy. The woman swung her swords at him, but Eddy was luckily skilled enough to block many of the woman's attacks. But right as he swung his Swordfish at her, it phased right through her. Eddy looked at her confused as he asked.

"What the-?!" But he stopped as he looked as a device on the woman's wrist that looked a lot like the device Ruby used to escape from Evil Tim's tower. While Eddy was distracted, the woman managed to viciously attack him with her scissors and knock him to the ground. The woman let out a psychotic smile as she jumped several feet in the air with her scissors pointed down, ready to cut Eddy to pieces. But before she got to him, she was blasted away with a bolt of white energy as it sent her back. Eddy picked himself back up as he looked over at where the blast came from. It was the Huntsman in white with the guitar as he held his sunglasses down with his eyes still glowing with the same white energy that blasted the woman away.

"Be careful, Dad!" Said the man as he turned around and continued to battle the man with the straight jacket carrying the chainsaw. Eddy looked at the man shocked before turning back around, only for the scared woman to already be back up as she knocked Eddy back.

But when Eddy's son was engaged with the maniac with the straight jacket, he dodged his opponents swings of his chainsaw, but that's when the man in sunglasses plucked his guitar strings sending powerful shockwaves that shot the man into the wall. But the man just smiled as he got up, and before the man in sunglasses could've attacked again, the man in the straight jacket pressed a button on his advanced looking belt and created a force field around him as he marched forward. The man in the sunglasses tried everything he could to blast his opponent back with his guitar ultra soundwaves. But it did nothing. But right as the man pressed a button on his guitar to extend axe blades from each side of the base, he lifted up and tried to bring it down on the man. But the man caught the blow in mid-air with one hand as he smiled evilly.

"Just face it Elvis... You and your little friends are outclassed." Said the man as he kicked Elvis back several feet.

As the hyena man was tossed back several feet before digging his claws onto the ground to stop his momentum. But from closer examination it was seen that parts of his body was replaced with cybernetic enhancements. He laughed like a crazed hyena before Neptune charged into the Faunus with his trident. Tumbling with the monster before kicking him back. Both opponents picked themselves back up as Neptune readied his trident again as the hyena man leaped at him. But that's when Neptune turned on the taser mode on his trident as the hyena man touched it. But instead of shocking the animal man, he laughed as his cybernetic implants allowed him to absorb the electricity before slashing at Neptune's face with his claws before biting down on Neptune's trident and tossed the Huntsman away.

But as the hyena man charged at the downed Neptune, the man with the yellow and red hair charged in with his flaming gold and red mace as he started to beat the hyena man viciously before knocking him into the air, and transforming his mace into a whip with multiple parts of the mace attached to it. He thrashed the hyena man and knocked him back. Neptune looked back up at the man as he yelled.

"Shou! Be careful!" But right as Shau turned back, the hyena man leaped on his back out of nowhere and managed to throw the burning huntsmen several feet away.

Meanwhile, the girl with the green hair and aquatic features was chasing after both Coco and Emerald as they were jumping out of the way of the woman's attacks.

"Why don't you two old timers just HOLD STILL so I can poison you properly?" Asked the green haired girl as she lunged to where Coco was just standing, before she flipped away and the green haired woman touched the car Coco was previously standing in front of as a sickly green poison spread throughout the car and seemingly melting it just from the girls touch.

"Yeah, alright. But only after I turn you into Swiss cheese!" Yelled Coco as she opened fire on the green haired woman as she jumped away and dodging all of Coco's bullets. But that's when she jumped on a street light and with some acrobatics she was leaping through the air at Coco. But before she got to her, she was knocked back by Emerald as the two women landed and stood in front of each other.

"Emerald Sustrai... I used to look up to you when you were a thief and a criminal. But now... I'm so embarrassed I was EVER a fan of you." Said the green haired girl as she smiled malevolently and charged at the Huntress with his double scythe.

"Yeah, I used to be. But I wised up. You and your friends should to the same kid." Said Emerald as she quickly pulled out her guns and aimed them at the girl.

Meanwhile, the tall skinny man was knocked to the ground by Ruby with her scythe out standing over him. But the man just smiled as both of his hands transformed into drills, Ruby was able to see the man's cybernetic enhancement before charging at her as the tall skinny man tried to stab her while whistling the whole time. But Ruby jumped out of the way as she tried to counter the man's attacks with her scythe.

Back with Coco and Emerald, the two were tossed against a car as they were lying on the street helpless, as the green haired woman walks over to them holding her double scythe over their heads. But before she could've brought the blade down, a black and orange blur lunged into her and knocked her back as she tumbled. As the green haired woman stood back up, she saw the cat Faunus Huntress standing there with her sais out.

"Stay AWAY from them!" Yelled the cat Faunus as the green haired girl chuckled.

"Seriously, Neko? Are you still mad about me killing that shellheaded Huntsman?" Asked the green haired girl.

"THAT was my father you sick twisted WITCH!" Yelled Neko as she tapped her sais together as an electrical current sparked between them as the blades of the sais themselves sparkled with electricity.

"You see these? I modified these sais myself! Not only will they give you a shock of such an astronomical amount of pain, but they can also shut down any electronic device they come in contact with! For example, your cybernetic enhancements! It's a trick my father taught me, Jenny!" Yelled Neko as she charged at Jenny the green haired girl with her electrical sais. But before she could've even come in contact with the woman. Jenny suddenly used her inhuman speed to quickly counter Neko's attacks and knock her back.

"Hehehe... A pitty you don't know what those enhancements actually enhance." Said Jenny as she charged at Neko with her double scythe.

Meanwhile, Elvis was being held by his throat in the air by the man in the loose straight jacket. While the maniac's other hand slowly inched his active chainsaw closer to the man's face. Elvis' struggling did nothing as the man drew his chainsaw closer. But before the man could've cut Elvis in half, the massive hammer was thrown through the air at the maniac as it sent him flying back. As Elvis looked back, he saw Rolf ran over as he gave Elvis a smile and picked up his hammer as he ran back into battle.

But that's when Elvis began to stumble as the world around him began to spin. It was like his mind was being turned inside out as he started to stumble, he looked back as he saw the maniac in the loose straight jacket walk up to him, smirking. Using his Semblance to buckle and break Elvis' mind. But before any actual mental damaged actually happened, Elvis looked back at the man as he pulled out his guitar weapon and used it's AK-47 mode to shoot at the man and break his focus. Thus breaking the mental strangle hold he had on Elvis. Elvis then quickly turned around and ran away several feet as he looked around at everyone else who was fighting.

"That's it! We're leaving now!" Yelled Elvis as Shou had the hyena man pinned to the ground as he was viciously pummeling him with his burning fist before looking up at his friend.

"No way! We're gonna hold the line!" Yelled Shou as he was kicked back by the hyena Faunus. As Nora nearby started to speak while she was still fighting the technologically superior man in chains.

"Yeah! He's right we're Hunters! We don't run from anything!" Yelled Nora as she looked back at her opponent only for him to charge at her with one of his maces and make her go flying through a wall.

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

"Yeah, this isn't a vote!" Said Elvis as he pulled out a small device, pressing a few buttons on it as it creates a blue portal in front of him. But before he or anyone else could've jumped through the portal, the man in chains sped forward as he threw one of his maces at Elvis as it knocked the machine out of Elvis' hand. And the device exploded in mid-air.

"Keep your head in the game! There's always another way!" Yelled Ruby as she dashed beside Elvis as Elvis looked over at Neko who was standing by.

"Neko! We need a distraction!" Yelled Elvis.

"Got it!" Replied Neko as she tapped her sais together and created a blindingly bright flash of light with a flash of electricity as it blinded all the villains. As the bright light faded away, the villains looked around to find that the Hunters were nowhere to be found.

"What the-!? Where'd they go?" Asked Jenny.

"I think I know..." Said the man in chains walking forward as all of them saw a giant maze made of jade in front of them. Without hesitation or thinking twice, the group ran in as one of them yelled.

"After them!"

But from the rooftops, Emerald was standing on the edge of one building as she looked down at the maze illusion she just created. She then turned around and walked away as she mumbled. "Idiots..."

She walked back over to the group as she looked at all the new group who looked at her furiously. But before she could've even explained herself, Ruby clocked her across her face as she stumbled back.

"What the-!? What was that fo-"

"You know EXACTLY what that was for!" Yelled Ruby as she attempted to strike Emerald again, but was held back by Rolf and Nora.

"Okay! Okay! Hold up!" Said Neptune as she stood in front of Emerald.

"Yeah, back then she did some terrible things. But she's on our side now! And frankly, we need all the help we can get." Said Neptune as he stepped forward.

"Are you kidding me!? Like when she made Pyrrah kill Penny!?" Yelled Eddy as it made Ruby madder, still trying to break free of Rolf and Nora's hold.

"Okay! Yes! I know! I did a lot of bad things, and I take FULL responsibility of them! But we should talk about this later before that illusion wears off and those idiots find us." Said Emerald as Ruby stopped struggling and was let go of.

"Okay... So, where are we going? Some kind of HQ?" Asked Eddy.

"Yeah, something like that." Said Shou.

* * *

 **Abandoned and Damaged Academy of Beacon:**

As the group walked through the old building that taught young Huntsmen and Huntresses to fight against the evil forces of Grimm and bring justice to the world... But now it's nothing but a hollow shell and a ghost of what it once was. Areas seemed to be burned while lights were destroyed, with rats scouring away and graffiti on the walls.

"Wait... This is Beacon? What happened to it?" Asked Ruby.

"The usual..." Replied Neptune grimly as they all entire a large dark room with computers everywhere. Coco walked up to one computer as she pressed a button on it, starting it up.

"We're all that's left of the Hunters. At least in Vale, there's at least a few hundred remaining Hunter and Huntress survivors spread across Remnant." Said Coco.

"You guys traveled around 70 years into your future." Said Elvis.

"Okay, but what about the clowns we fought back there?" Asked Nora referencing the gang they fought.

"Their a criminal group that usually caused trouble. The one in the straight jacket is their leader, Rex Rawhead. The hyena Faunus is Crocotta Jibi. The one in the chains in Jack Irons. The lady with the green hair is Jenny Green. The woman with the creepy Cheshire smile is Shinku Kira. And the tall skinny guy with the big sack is Sibon Aburrido. They call themselves the Night Demons, thinking their going to finish the work of Evil Tim and Salem." Said Shau with his arms crossed.

"Were they ever that tough before?" Asked Rolf.

"No, it's only because they got stolen tech from the future. From their new boss." Said Neko as Ruby walked over to Coco and Neptune who were standing in front of the computer.

"Last time we saw you guys you were still around 17 and 18. You guys look good for your ages." Complemented Ruby.

"The miracles of modern medicine." Said Coco.

"88 is the new 40." Smirked Neptune through his bushy beard.

"What about the Atlas army? And the other Kingdoms and Hunters?" Asked Nora.

"We lost them. We lost a lot of good people that day." Said Neko.

"You mean Ed? Double D? Weiss? Samedi? Edinator?" Asked Eddy.

"... Yang, Qrow, and my dad too?" Asked Ruby.

"Yeah, you too..." Said Shou.

"And Double D's portal machine?" Asked Eddy.

"This is everything we have left." Said a familiar elderly voice from the darkness, as a new familiar face carrying a cane stepped out of the shadows. "So deal with it."

Everyone looked over at old Eddy who just stepped out of the darkness. Around the age of 90. Everyone stared at him in awe, as Eddy walked over to see his older self.

"Surprised to see me, Sonny?" Smirked old Eddy.

"Kinda, little more surprised that I lived that long." Said Eddy as Elvis walked over to the two Eddy's

"Dad, Eddy, Eddy, Dad... Or have ya guys already met?" Asked Elvis smirking.

"Knock it off!" Yelled the two Eddy's in unison.

"Great, what did they use to call it? Stereo?" Asked Elvis walking away as Eddy's eyes widened and looked back.

"Wait! Son?!" Asked Eddy looking back, just remembering what Elvis said in the fight.

"Yeah, son." Responded old Eddy.

"Wait! With who?!" Asked Eddy as his older self gave him a dead panned expression. "Who do you think?"

"Oh, yeah... Kind of a stupid question isn't it?" Asked Eddy rubbing the back of his head. "But wait... If Neptune, Emerald, and Coco look like their only around their 50's... Why are you so..."

"Old?" Asked Old Eddy as he walked to the computer.

"When Aion first attacked, Double D tried to fight back with his own time machine. But, there were some side effects. The time machine made me age the way I would naturally no matter what medicine or treatment I got. At this point, I'm amazed myself that I didn't kick the bucket." Said Old Eddy.

"You know what, this is kinda weird for everyone. I'm Shou Fortier." Said Shau as he introduced himself.

"Wait... Fortier? But that's One-Shy-of-a-Full-Deck-Ed-boy's last name!" Said Rolf.

"Yeah..."

"And... Your mom?" Asked Ruby.

"I'd thought the flames and temper would've given it away." Said Shou.

"I'm Elvis King, but some of you already knew that." Said Elvis smirking as Nora and Ruby turned to Eddy and Rolf.

"Yeah, I don't think we ever really knew your guys last names." Commented Nora.

"And I'm Neko Belladonna." Said the cat Faunus girl as she stepped forward.

"It's kinda obvious who your mother is, but what about your dad? Blake wasn't as out going as Yang or even Weiss." Said Ruby.

"I take a little more from my mothers side then my dad's. Though, my dad was still nothing but a pure genius." Said Neko.

"Okay, we should really stop this questioning." Said Coco as everyone turned to her as she walked forward a bit.

"You guys really shouldn't know too much about your own future." Said Coco.

"Huh, actually yeah, from what I've seen from time travel movies... That's probably a good idea." Said Eddy.

"Yeah, trust us. You really don't." Said Old Eddy.

"Yang was one cranky pregnant lady, though, If I've ever laid an egg that size that, that sunny dragon did..." Joked Coco as she walked past everyone, as Ruby looked on in shock.

"She's just kidding, Auntie." Said Shou putting his hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Though, I don't understand what's there to joke about."

"Because we've already won! Think about it guys, If old Eddy is here, then that means that he already went through this." Said Coco.

"Flawless logic..." Commented Old Eddy. "Although I have zero memory of going back to the past, or meeting my younger self."

"Wait a minute, there were also all those ancient buildings on the street. And I don't think they belong there. That's bad right?" Asked Eddy.

"Yeah, It's polluted. So polluted that history itself is becoming fluid." Said old Eddy.

"We should compare notes." Said Emerald, leaning against the wall.

* * *

 **In One of the Historical Buildings in Vale:**

In what appears to be a college professors lab, many young adults and older adults were sitting in the seats as they sat and watched the 'professor' scribble on the chalk board and rant.

"So... By generating enough power and causing the small... What I call the 'time barrier breaker' in the watch to spin at the speed of light, it can create a portal to whatever area in space or time you desire by punching in the right coordinates!" Said the man who finished scribbling in the board and turned to his students with a smile and his arms stretched out. Expecting absolute praise and the crowd clapping away. Knowing that if they didn't... Something very bad might happen to them.

"Thank you! Thank you! Oh no! Your all too kind! You might have made fun of me when I first told you about my theories of time travel, but now that you've experienced it... Your not laughing any more... Are you?" Asked Aion as he still had his arms stretched out, excepting the forced praise. Aion was all cleaned up and shaven since his gladiator days, wearing a white, silver, black, and gold skin tight suit of armor and a gold symbol of an hour glass on his chest and back.

But before he could get more false praises, the door to the room opened as Rex Rawhead poked his head through and spoke. "Umm... Hey, excuse me? I'm sorry for interrupting, but... We have something to tell you."

Aion made an irritated face at Rex before turning back to the classroom and proclaiming. "Don't worry faithful students! I have to go for a few minutes! But don't fret, I'll be right back!" The 'students' clapped once more as Aion stooped at the door, and turned back.

"Oh, and... Remember what will happen if any of you tries to escape again." Said Aion as he finally left and closed the door. Soon standing in front of the Night Demons.

"What is it?" Asked Aion annoyed.

"Well sir, we did what you asked... We tracked down the four guys you talked about. Rolf, Nora, Eddy, and Ruby." Said Jack as Aion annoyed scowl turned into a smile.

"So then you killed them, right?" Asked Aion as Jack gave a nervous smiling look.

"Umm... No, they escaped." Said Jack as Aion's smile turned back into a scowl.

"Are you serious? I take over this entire city so I can have a big place to put all my buildings and artifacts... And I let you run amuck, and this is what you come to me with?" Asked Aion.

"Well, it's a great show of power sir! I mean this building! It's really cool and-" But Jack was interrupted.

"It's a college for the most intellectual individuals on Remnant! The same one that I was banned from!" Yelled Aion as Jack took a step back.

"Oh... Sorry, sir..." Said Jack as Aion started pacing with an annoyed expression as he started speaking.

"Sorry, what?" Asked Aion as the Night Demons all looked at each other. Only for Aion to speak once more. "Everybody?" The gang then spoke in unison.

"Sorry, Overlord Aion Kronos."

"It doesn't seem fair, does it? I go into the future to get technology that gives you all those new powers you have, I let you cause mayhem in my city, but the ONE TIME I asked for a little security... And then, what happens?" Asked Aion as he stopped pacing and faced the group. Jenny looked like she was about to speak, but didn't get the chance as Aion got in her face and yelled at her.

"It's a rhetorical question you fools!" Yelled Aion as he backed off, still looking at the gang in disappointment.

"My point is that I give you ONE JOB! To take out Eddy, Rolf, Nora, and Ruby! It should've taken at least thirteen minutes to handle." Said Aion walking away from the group and stopping.

"My apologies sir... But the other Hunters of Vale showed up, they messed up the plan." Said Rawhead.

"Yes, your right. But that's when the question arises, who told them where and when they would be arriving?" Asked Aion facing away once again and scratching his chin.

"I mean, I told you... But I only know because I'm the undisputed and unquestionable lord and master of the space-time continuum." Said Aion as Jack once gain spoke.

"It's alright boss... Don't get angry, I'd find out how they figured it out!" Said Jack.

"Meh... Don't bother, because... I already know..." Said Aion, smiling evilly at Jack as he pressed the button on his watch as a white portal opened in front of everyone. It showed Elvis standing on top of a roof as he gave Lien to a mysterious hand.

"Well, look at that... SOMEBODY is getting a payoff." Said Aion as the motion in the portal continued with Elvis walking away, as Jack came into frame, smiling as he was holding the Lien in his hands.

"Oh... Jack, Jack, Jack..." Said Aion walking up to the portal which then disappeared, as Aion turned back to Jack. "That was THE BIGGEST mistake of your entire life..."

That's when the rest of the gang backed off as Jack was left standing there along and scared. That's when another portal appeared as Jack was grabbed by the collar and dragged through the portal.

* * *

 **Elsewhere and Whenwhere:**

On a grey barren surface, there were rocks and craters everywhere with nothing else but the sky that was filled with blackness and stars. Soon, a portal opened up on the barren world as Jack Irons was tossed through the portal as Aion stood in the portals doorway. He smiled as he spoke.

"Enjoy banishment on the Moon..." Said Aion as he and the portal disappeared before Jack could've done anything about it. Jack looked back as he knew that he was in the void of space with cold biting at him everywhere. The only reason he wasn't dead was because of the cybernetic enhancements he got as it protected him from the hazards of space.

As Jack looked around, he started to think to himself as he looked at a blue and green planet in the sky. 'You know what, I could probably start running this dump! Since I don't need no air or food anymore, I could-'

But Jack's train of thought was interrupted as he looked into the sky and saw something very big and firey come barreling towards the moon he was standing on.

"Oh, phooey..." Said Jack as a full view of the moon shows that the burning object careening into it, was partially shattered.

 _ **(KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)**_

* * *

 **In One of the Historical Buildings in Vale:**

A portal opened up as a very vexed Aion walked through as it closed behind him. He looked straight at the Night Demons as he spoke.

"Do you know what partially shattered the Moon?" Asked Aion as the Night Demon's tried to think of an answer.

"Umm... No?" Answered Crocetta in a gremlin-like voice.

"Well Jack does. And unless any of you want to find out first hand, I recommend that you'll finish off those Hunters... MOVE IT!" Yelled Aion as the gang turned around and ran.

"Time is of the essence!" Yelled Aion as he turned around and walked back into his 'class room'. Looking at his students, knowing they heard him say that as he started to announce to them.

"Well, time is the non-space continuum in which events occur linearly. Usually in the direction of increased entropy, but those morons seem to relate more to the 'essence thing. Though, maybe I should've said money, I'm not sure they even know what 'essence' even means." Said Aion as his 'students' gave him a frightened round of applause. Aion sat on his chair and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh... This is what I've always wanted... And all of you and my father said I wouldn't amount to anything!" Said Aion as the class was too frightened to respond.

"I guess I showed HIM and all of you! Right? Hahahaha!" Laughed Aion as the class nervously laughed with him.

"Now I've taken over Vale! Which is plenty of space to put my artifacts! And show what TRUE POWER I possess!" Said Aion.

"Umm... Excuse me..." Said a 'student' from the rows of elevating seats lifting his hand. "Didn't you tell us that it was bad to take important things from the past? That it can damage time and space somehow?"

Aion merely replied with a hateful glare as the 'student' lowered his hand. "Don't you think I can handle it?"

"Umm... No sir! I-I mean yes sir!" Said the student frightened as Aion leaned back in his seat and started rubbing his temples. As another 'student' had the bravery to speak up.

"Umm, sir?" Asked the student.

"Yes? What is it?" Asked Aion annoyed.

"You've been a GREAT teacher and all, and we're so interested in your ideas and just your incredible way of thinking! That we were hoping that... We could maybe be free to walk around the city to... Admire your collection?" Asked the 'student'.

"Weren't you one of the student's of the college that called me an idiot and said I wouldn't amount to anything? And called my ideas of time travel stupid?" Asked Aion as the student fearfully sat back down as Aion stood up and clenched his fists.

"I had a GREAT idea to travel through time! To make me and the college rich and wealthy! But no! I couldn't even get any support from my damn FATHER!" Yelled Aion as he saw his 'students' cower.

"*Sigh*... Forget it... Class dismissed." Said Aion as he walked out of the door.

* * *

 **Abandoned and Damaged Academy of Beacon:**

"All right, folks! Listen up! You're all that's left of this world thanks to that time traveling idiot. You know what that means." Eddy started, staring down the group. "Wi-fi, gone. Lien, gone. Great foods like Jawbreakers, Pancakes and cookies, gone!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Ruby and Nora screamed out in horror.

"And puppy shops, GONE!" Eddy said, finishing for dramatic effect. "So now it's up to us. We got to grab the biggest and shiniest weapons we can find and take that lunatic down!"

...

"That wasn't a metaphor guys. Go grab the biggest, shiniest weapons you can find!" Eddy gestured. "And remember, do it for the Lien, do it for the Jawbreakers and Pancakes and do it for the PUPPIES!"

"FOR THE PANCAKES!" Nora held up Magnachild with a loud battle cry.

"FOR ZWEI'S PUPPIES!" Ruby screamed out as they stopped and stared at Eddy.

"...What are you looking at me for? Grab the biggest and shiniest weapons you can find!" Yelled Eddy.

"Or... Perhaps it would be better to find a way to shut down Aion's time machine so it won't be destroyed in the struggle and potentially destroy the universe?" Suggested old Eddy as the teen Hunters stopped and looked over at old Eddy. As old Eddy turned back around and typed away on the computer as everyone was gathered around him

"We still don't know that much about him. He's obviously a time travelling warlord, he's littered the streets with objects and artifacts he's stolen from other periods of time." Said Elvis.

"That lily livered fool wasn't a warlord, well, not at first. When we went back in time all he was stealing was trinkets." Said Rolf.

"He's causing immense damage to the space time continuum." Said Old Eddy typing away. "The degradation is increasing exponentially."

"Wow, I never thought I'd speak like that when I got older." Said Eddy as he held his scroll in front of his older self's face with a clear picture of Aion's Time Watch.

"Can this help? I snapped a picture of it for something to remember what happened in that crazy adventure." Asked young Eddy as old Eddy took his scroll and looked at it.

"Yes, definitely." Said old Eddy plugging the Scroll into the computer. "All we need is a good look at it... And I can create a program to shut the watch down and return everything back to normal."

"Well... That's continent." Commented Ruby as the computer produced what looked like to be a flash drive as old Eddy pulled it out and presented it to everyone.

"IF we can get close enough to upload it." Said Emerald.

"If we plug that into Aion's watch, we can probably stop this all from happening in the first place." Said Nora as right in the middle of her speaking, she started to physically fade away without Nora herself even noticing. Everyone's eyes widened in shock as she started to completely disappear.

"NORA!" Yelled Ruby as she dashed over to Nora as she completely faded away to everyone's shock and surprise.

"She... Never became a Huntress..." Said Ruby.

"Or... She was never born." Said Rolf.

"Time's running out." Said Elvis as everyone looked over at a computer which showed a life visual feed of the city as the sky turned from it's usual nightly purple and black to a blinding white light. Time was falling apart.

"Literally..." Added Shou as the light just consumed more of the sky.

"We need to find Kronos." Said Elvis.

"But where?" Asked Neptune as Eddy walked away.

"Than I say we should stop sitting around on our butts and go looking for the wimp!" Said Eddy as he opened a door to leave, but was stopped by Coco who walked forward.

"You don't know your way around here, Eddy. Even if you have memorized the entire city, a lot of thinks have changed." Said Coco as Eddy turned back.

"Are suckers still out there and easy to trick? Even more then Ed?" Asked Eddy.

"Yup..." Said old Eddy still looking at the computer.

"Alright, good enough for me." Said Eddy as he ran out the door.

* * *

 **On top of a Building:**

Eddy was sitting on the edge of a building as his feet dangled off as he was writing in his note book, nonchalantly. That was until Eddy felt a presence behind him, he stood up and turned around as he saw Sibon standing there with a confident smirk and his arms crossed.

"So your the other Eddy, right? The young one me and my crew were supposed to kill?" Asked Sibon as he lifted both of his hands as they revealed their more cybernetic parts as they transformed into drills. "I've seen documentaries about you, you and your friends become famous in the future. It's hard to believe you and your band of idiots were capable of beating Salem and Evil Tim."

Sibon smirked wider as he looked down at Eddy's note pad. "What were you writing? Your last words before I kill you?"

"Nah, actually... It's this." Eddy showed his notepad to reveal he drew a cartoon illustration of Eddy himself being hanged with crossed out eyes. "Figured you should know that I'd rather hang myself then listen to you or any of your friends chatter."

Sibon's smirk turned furious as he changed forward with a scream while Eddy stood there unmoving. But before Sibon could've touched him, a blast of electricity hit Sibon as he yelled in agony and fell on his knees.

As he did, several characters came out of the shadows as it was revealed to be all the remaining Hunters, as Neko smirked while tapping her electrical modified sais together.

"Worked like a charm." Said Neko as the entire group surrounded Sibon.

"Oh, awesome..." Said Sibon sarcastically looking up.

"You have some info we need, Sibon." Said Elvis.

"He, yeah, that's hilarious... I'm not gonna rat anyone out to you people." Said Sibon as Eddy charged up to Sibon and kicked him in the face sending him to the edge of the building, before Eddy jumps on Sibon and pressed his Swordfish to his throat.

"Ya better start talking! I've tortured Plank and Jonny 2x4 with ease! I've seen a lot of mob movies! And you better start talking before I pull out the BIG GUNS!" Yelled Eddy as old Eddy walked over.

"Was I ever REALLY that green?" Asked old Eddy as he grabbed Sibon by the collar and tossed him to the middle of the building again. Before walking up to him and grabbing his cane with both hands.

"THIS is how you interrogate someone..." Said old Eddy. As Eddy and old Eddy were hovering above Sibon, old Eddy said something ineligible as Sibon screamed with a panicked voice as he said.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'LL TELL YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT!" As the rest of the group were standing beside each other, Ruby looked over at Neko as she asked.

"Hey, Neko? I heard that Faunus have better senses then regular humans. Did you heard what old Eddy said?" Asked Ruby as Neko simply responded with.

"You DON'T wanna know..."

Back with Eddy, old Eddy, and Sibon... "And we have 258 active Night Demons organized in about 150 smaller groups! I don't know where Aion is, he contacts us. He spends every night in one of those old buildings. There's no way of knowing ahead of time where he's going to be... And that's everything I know!"

"Everything?" Asked old Eddy angrily.

"... I wet my bed until I was 16..." Said Sibon.

"Really starting to lose my patience, Sonny boy!" Growled old Eddy as he poked the criminal in the chest with his cane which scared him more.

"You better answer my friend here! No idea how long I can hold him back." Said Eddy grabbing his older self's shoulder.

"His dad! I can tell you where his dad is!" Said Sibon as Neptune and Rolf look over at each other.

"Never thought I'd see the day where a young and old Eddy play good cop, bad cop." Said Neptune.

"Rolf believes the saying is... 'Everything's relative.'" Said Rolf.

* * *

 **La Brea Prison:**

A massive old and rusting correctional facility was sitting in the middle of the street as it overlapped several other buildings. The building itself was relatively empty, all except for one cell with steel bars which housed an old fat and miserable looking man as he sat on his prison bed. He looked over at the robot security sitting there outside the cell as they appeared to be watching TV and in police uniforms. The two were the later models of Atlas Knights, more stolen technology from other time periods as the two were actually programed to look at a sports game on TV as they laughed in cheered. All the while the fat man could only listen, he remembers when he would do the same thing to his son as he would yell and cheer at the TV with a beer while Aion had to take his fathers abuse and unloving nature. Even throwing empty beer bottles at his son several times.

The fat man believed this was some kind of ironic punishment that Aion gave to his dad. Unable to watch the game and be forced to sit in an empty cell all day and night. But that's when the fat man lost his nerve yet again as he stood up and grabbed the bars as he yelled out.

"Hey! Stupid tin-cans! Let me outta here! I am so sick of this crap! Let me out!" Yelled the man reaching though the bars as the Knights looked at each other for a moment, before one walked over and took out a tazer as he zapped the fat man and caused him to fall back in his cell. But right after that, the two Knights and the fat man heard foot steps and movement from down the halls. The two robots looked at each other for a second, before they pulled out their rifles to investigate and leave the cell.

As only a few seconds later, the fat man heard crashing sounds as he tried to look out of his bars, only to see a robot fly past him and through the air as it smashed into a wall. While the other robot had it's decapitated head roll in front of the fat man's cell. The fat man looked next to his cell as best as he could as he saw a group of people walk over to it. Ruby walked forward as she spoke.

"Kópanos Kronos. We have some business with your- Son..." Said Ruby as in mid-sentence, she transformed into a male version of herself as everyone stared at 'him' in shock. Male Ruby looked over at everyone's shock as he spoke.

"What?"

"Wait, Ruby? Is that you?" Asked Coco walking up to the male Ruby.

"Who's Ruby? My name's Garnet Rose. But it's another time shift, I'm up to speed, carry on." Said 'Garnet' as he walked over to Kopanos' cell.

"... Okay, I'm starting to get a migraine." Said Shou looking over with his arms crossed.

"Then I'd say we'd better get used to it. It's only gonna get worse." Said Emerald. "Anyone of us could change or cease to exist."

"And that's why you have to tell us where to find Aion. We just wanna undo the harm he's caused, you have my word, we'll do everything in our power to keep from hurting him." Said Garnet.

"Hehehe... Between you and me, I really won't care if you disintegrate that worthless BRAT into dust!" Said the fat man as Shou reached through the bars and grabbed the man by the collar as he picked him up by his collar to look at him, eye to eye.

"He may be a crazy time tyrant! But he's your damn son! It's probably YOUR FAULT for treating him like this for so many years that messed with his head! Your are just as much to blame as he is!" Yelled Shou as he let go and let Kopanos fall back on the floor. "We should let you ROT in here!... But, you can do one good thing in your life by telling us where your son is."

Kopanos looked angrily on the floor, and then looked up at the group that was standing in front of his cell. "He always wants people to think he moves around... But he just sleeps in the same place..."

* * *

 **Sidorak's Coliseum:**

In the heart of Vale itself stood a very familiar coliseum where Eddy, Ruby, Rolf, and Nora fought in when they were accidentally sent back in time. The massive coliseum that used to belong to King Sidorak sits in the heart of Vale. As in the field of the coliseum... The Hunters and Kopanos walked over to one of the metal doors on the walls of the gladiatorial arena, as they stopped and stared.

"Hopefully there's no- booby-traps." Said Garnet as in his mid-sentence he transformed back into Ruby who spoke the last word as Neptune looked over at her.

"Will you just make up your mind already?" Asked Neptune.

"Anyway, I think it's safe." Said Ruby.

"If we don't beat this guy, it's the end of everything." Said Neko.

"Yeah? Well we've been there before." Said Elvis.

"Not like this though... What are you supposed to do when you have the weight of the world on your shoulders?" Asked Shou as he looked over to Eddy and Ruby who smiled as they looked at him.

"Lumpy would say... It's just another problem ya gotta face with your head high and a smile." Said Eddy.

"And Yang would say, never let that fire burn out... And show how hot you can be." Said Ruby as Shou smiled at both of them.

"Yeah... They would say that." Said Shou as the entire group walked over to the big metal door, opening it up and walking in. As they all walked in, Ruby, Eddy, and Rolf recognized that place as the same chamber that all of them were knocked out and dragged into. But that train of thought was interrupted as they looked over to the corner of the room to see a lump with a cover over it.

"Rolf does not understand... Why would the warlord of time sleep here?" Asked Rolf as Kopanos walked forward towards the lump angrily.

"Because a loser with a kingdom is still a loser!" Said Kopanos as he grabbed the sheet and ripped it off the lump to reveal Aion lying down on the floor in a fetal position asleep while sucking his thumb. Aion twisted and turned for a second before waking up and taking his thumb out of his mouth, and looking at his new visitors.

"WHAT THE-!? DAD?!" Asked Aion startled.

"Nice on the stealth thing, buddy!" Yelled Emerald as Aion pressed a button on his time watch only for a white portal to appear. And through the portal came each member of the Night Demons as they smiled and walked over to the Hunters.

"Guys! Get the watch! Nothing else matters!" Yelled Ruby as Coco charged at the Night Demons, only for Shinku to charge forward with her massive scissors as she tossed Coco out of the gladiatorial chamber wall.

 ** _(SMASH!)_**

That was only until Coco jumped back through the hole as she started unleashing her hail of bullets upon Shinku who blocked each bullet with her massive scissors as Coco quickly turned her minigun back into a purse as she charged at Shinku and smashed her back into another wall, as Coco ran over to where Shinku was thrown.

It wouldn't be long until Neptune and Shou would collide with Jenny Green, Neko would collide with Crocotta, and Rolf, Emerald, and Elvis would charge into battle with Rex Rawhead and Sibon Aburrido as they all took their battles onto the arena field. Aion was running as Ruby and Eddy tried to chase after him, but Rex saw this as he quickly turned his chainsaw into a four barreled minigun and shot Eddy enough times that it knocked him on the ground.

But as Neptune and Shou were fighting Jenny, they both managed to knock her back. But that's when the ground below Jenny turned white as tears in the fabric of space-time were below her. She quickly ran away as Shou and Neptune were immediately sucked into the rips of space and time.

Elvis looked on with shock, but before he could've yelled anything, three soldiers appeared a few feet away from him. He looked over to see three men standing there who were dressed in old soldier clothing and held weapons that looked like they came from Remnants era of the great war.

"Hey! It happened again!" Yelled one of the soldiers as one of them looked over and pointed at Elvis.

"Enemy!" Yelled one of the soldiers as they all aimed their old rifles at him.

"Fire at will!" Yelled one of the soldiers as they fired away before Elvis had a chance to defend himself as he was blown back. He was on the ground as he started to clutch his chest, before Shinku ran over and kicked Elvis back. Before picking him up by his hair and lifted him off the ground, as she placed her scissors up against his throat.

"So how would you like your death Elvis? Long and painful? Or quick and painless?" Asked Shinku as she applied more force on his throat as she started to draw a bit of Elvis' blood. Through Elvis' earpiece, at the computer in the Hunter's headquarters old Eddy was listening in terror.

"ELVIS!" But that's when the screams stopped and old Eddy sat down shattered. "Elvis..."

Meanwhile, Rex was swinging his chainsaw at Ruby who managed to block all of the attacks with her scythe, before jumping back and turning it into her rifle as she fired at Rex. But Rex managed to dodge the attacks as she charged at Ruby with his chainsaw. But it was interrupted as Neko dashed in and knocked Rex to the floor. Ruby looked back with a few cuts on her face, only for Jenny to charge in with her double ended scythe and knock Ruby back. All the while, Kopanos was watching the whole thing. All the while Crocotta was running on all fours as the Great War soldiers chased after him and shot at him.

That's when Aion teleported next to his father as Kopanos looked over while Aion marched his way.

"You DARE BETRAY ME!? After leaving your worthless behind alive and just locking you up!? Do you have ANY IDEA what I'm going to do to you now old man!?" Asked Aion as Kapanos backed off.

"Okay! You know what!? Fine! Take your anger out on me! But don't destroy the universe!" Yelled Kapanos back as Neko managed to knock Sibon who went flying into one of the spectators support columns, as the impact shattered it. As Neko started pummeling Sibon. As the then grabbed him by the collar and tossed him down the steps of the spectators stadium as Sibon fell back into the arena as Neko stood behind the collapsed Sibon.

But before Neko could've done anything else, a massive Goliath displaced in time teleported next to Neko as she looked up in fear. Only for the Goliath to knock Neko back as she tumbled on the ground with plenty of scratches and bruises. She was lying in front of Crocetta, Crocetta giggled as he lifted his claws to cut Neko to ribbons. But before he could, a massive hammer came charging at him as he was knocked back.

Rolf was standing a dozen feet away with his arm stretched out as after he tossed his mighty hammer. "Leave the feline offspring of Dark-as-Night-Blake and Head-in-Sock Ed-boy alone!"

All the while, Eddy picked himself back up as he walked over to Aion with his blade out. "Aion!"

Aion looked over along with his dad as Aion smirked. "Well you are good, for a scam artist. Isn't he good?"

"Look around you idiot! Look at the sky! Time is falling apart!" Yelled Eddy as he and Aion looked into the sky to see that the night sky itself is being erased by massive tears in space-time.

"Pretty..." Said Aion as Ruby jumped next to Eddy and spoke.

"Stay with us, Aion!" Yelled Ruby.

"Okay, okay, right, your right. This calls for plan B." Said Aion as he opened up yet another portal as he jumped through. Without hesitation, Eddy and Ruby ran through the portal as it closed on the other side. Ruby and Eddy held onto each other as they followed Aion through the time portal.

"Wait! We forgot Rolf!" Yelled Ruby.

"He knew what he was getting into! Besides! If we don't stop Aion now, Rolf probably won't even exist!" Yelled Eddy as the two still followed Aion.

"We're is he going!? There's nothing left!" Yelled Eddy.

"No! There's still the creation of time! Remember from what Uncle Qrow taught us about those twin gods? They or some other beings similar to them created the universe!" Yelled Ruby.

"That means... He could reset absolutely everything! Become a god!" Yelled Eddy.

"Only if he gets there first! And I won't allow it!" Yelled Ruby as she grabbed Eddy tight and used her power to speed of and get closer to Aion. Aion looked back as he saw Ruby and Eddy gaining up on him, only to look back, and see to massive silhouettes, one made of light and the other made of darkness, seemingly trying to create something together.

"I'm not an expert of time travel... But I'm guessing it would be bad just by looking at the beginning of time. Kinda like looking at the flash of an atomic bomb." Said Ruby.

"We'll write him a ticket!" yelled Eddy as the two got closer and closer. But as Aion was smiling when he tried to reach out to the twin god's creation. He felt a hand grab his wrist as it pulled him back and away. Ruby and Eddy grabbed him by both arms as Aion screamed out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

That's when Eddy pulled out the flash drive from earlier as he stuck it in Aion's watch and began to upload the shut down and reset.

"It just needs a few more seconds to upload!" Yelled Eddy as Ruby hung onto both Eddy and Aion as she tried to speed off in the opposite direction of the twin gods.

"It better be quick! I'm having a little trouble with the breaks!" Yelled Aion.

The three got closer and closer. But as it seemed they would crash into the two gods and their creation. There was a flash of darkness as Eddy and Ruby both woke up on the street with Rolf and Nora standing over them.

"Are you guys okay?" Asked Nora as Eddy and Ruby were still speechless for a moment. That was until the two picked themselves back up and looked at Rolf and Nora.

"Umm, yeah, just fine. I think were well enough to walk back ourselves." Said Ruby smiling as Rolf and Nora looked at each other in silence for a second, before looking back.

"Umm, very well Rose-girl and Ed-Boy. We will see you another time." Said Rolf as he and Nora turned around and walked away, leaving Eddy and Ruby alone as they looked at each other.

"Did that just... Really happen?" Asked Ruby.

"I... I think so." Said Eddy.

"Than I guess we won, everything back to normal?" Asked Ruby as Eddy looked over to Rolf and Nora who were walking away as he called out.

"Hey guys!" Nora and Rolf stopped as they looked back.

"Do you guys remember anything about going on a mission today?" Asked Eddy.

"We just got here." Called back Nora as she and Rolf continued to walk away.

"I think the timelines fixed, and we're the only two people who remember anything." Said Eddy looking at Ruby.

"Alright, I guess I can live with that. But what happened to Kronos?" Asked Ruby as Eddy smirked.

"I... Actually paid Aion a little visit, to make sure that time warlord would never exist." Said Eddy.

* * *

 **Somewhere and Sometime in the Future:**

"NOT SO CRAZY NOW...AM I DEAR OLD..." But before Aion gets the chance to finish the sentence, a white portal shows up to his surprise and confusion. "...What the..."

As right before his eyes, Eddy jumped through the portal and landed right on Aion's father who was totally knocked out. Then he crashed right into Aion, which accidently ruined his watch and made the white portal vanish. Aion became immensely shocked that his invention was destroyed.

"NOOO! MY WATCH!" As Eddy started to rub his head from the big crash landing, Aion tried to fix his watch, but fortunately with no success. As Aion was about to sob, instead he got so immensely angry that he started to yell at Eddy who now gave him a hard glare, as Eddy started to walk towards Aion.

"YOU IDIOTS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE WORKED ON THIS INVENTION! YOU WILL PAY FOR-" But Aion got interrupted when Eddy grabbed his collar and delivered a punch so strong that he was knocked to the ground and left unconscious. Eddy looked down at him, as Eddy started to talk to him with an angry scowl.

"That's for messing with time and for shocking me!" Yelled Eddy as he looked down at Aion's shattered time machine. Looking over, he saw that the portal was gone. Eddy sighed in annoyance as he bent down and started tinkering with the shattered remains of the watch. But with enough dumb luck, Eddy somehow managed to connect the right pieces to create one more white portal. Smiling as he jumped through it as it disappeared for good.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it, and as of course like the last chapter, this is based of the Justice League Unlimited episode 'The Once and Future Thing, Part Two Time, Warped'. I hope you've enjoyed the Ed's and RWBY's kids, but that's still not all of them. Elvis, is obviously the son of Weiss and Eddy and is probably one of my favorate. I thought it would be about time that I gave the Ed's last names, such as Eddy's last name is Oria, Italian for gold. Ed's is Best, meaning beast. And Double D's is Klock, meaning smart and clever. Elvis was obviously named by mostly his dad, Shau is Chinese for beast as I thought it would be pretty interesting to make the son of Ed and Yang, to happy and bright personalities to have the strength of his father, the temper of his mother, and the edginess of his grandma Raven. Or, I thought it would be interesting if two bright parents had a kid who was dark, moody, and angry. Neko, which means cat in Japanese is obviously the daughter of Double D and Blake, taking her mothers last name. I honestly couldn't really think up a really good design for Neko, so that is the design I gave. She might be moody and serious in this story but in all honestly she's usually a bright and happy girl, being a cat Faunus with her black cat tail. But don't worry, none of them are only children. Aion Kronos is named after the Titan of Greek mythology Kronos, and his father Kapanos is the literal translation from Greek meaning 'jerk'.**

 **Now onto the Night Demons. The leader Rex Rawhead is based off of the horror writer Clive Barker's writing of a Pagan god named Rawhead Rex. Crocotta Jibi is based off the mythical African hyena monster a crocotta with his name translating from Chinese meaning killed. Jack Irons is based of the Norse mythological troll named Jack-In-Irons. Jenny Green is based off of the English folklore Jenny Greenteeth. Shinku Kira means Crimson Killer in Japanese and is based off of the Japanese mythological ghost Kuchisake-Onna, the slit-mouth woman. And Sibon Aburrido's last name means dull as Sibon is based off the Mexican ghost called El Sibon, the whistling man. And don't worry, Elvis and anyone else who got killed in the future isn't dead anymore, after Eddy and Ruby fixed time everything went back to normal.** **Anyway, t** **ell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye. And just in case I don't upload anything before Oct 31, Happy Halloween everyone.**


	66. Welcome to Haven

**A/N: This chapter takes place during 'Welcome to Haven'.**

An Atlesian cargo airship flies over an enormous lake.

"So, how much farther?" Asked Weiss.

 **"** We're in the home stretch now." Said the piolet as in the pilot's box of the ship, Weiss stands in the back, leaning against a wall with her arms crossed.

"No more stops from here to Mistral. Sorry for the long trip. Keeping us off the radar's been harder than I thought. Lots of air traffic around northern Anima." Said the Piolet.

"It's fine. I… just hope I haven't been a burden." Said Weiss.

"Hehehe... You and your money are more than welcome on this ship, kid." Responded the piolet as the ship's radio suddenly picks up a transmission.

"What the…?" Asked the piolet as he reaches over and adjusts a slider, evening out the wavelengths on the screen.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Weiss.

"I don't know. We're still over Lake Matsu. Shouldn't be picking up broadcasts this far from Mistral. Someone must be close." Said the piolet as a female Mistral pilot begins speaking over the radio in a panic. Hearing this, Weiss stands up straight and listens closely.

"Mayday, mayday! We are a small passenger flight, and our Huntress is down! We aren't equipped to deal with this!" Said the female piolet.

"Oh man." Said the piolet.

"The Grimm hit us 400 klicks north of the southern shoreline!" Screamed the Mistral piolet as Weiss' eyes widen as the sound of an explosion and the Mistral Pilot gasping can be heard.

"Get them off us! If anyone can hear this- Ah!" Yelled the Mistral piolet as Weiss' expression grows even more concerned as the Mistral Pilot cries out and the transmission abruptly ends. The Atlas pilot turns off his radio and turns the ship. Weiss walks over to him and grabs onto a handle in the ceiling.

"We're going to help them, right?" Asked Weiss turning to the piolet.

"What? No. I'm trying to avoid them." Said the piolet.

"But… they'll die." Said Weiss.

"Look, if we picked up their transmission, I'm sure someone else did, too. Besides, this is a cargo ship. She's not much good in a fight. I just wanna finish this job and get home. Sorry, kid. My ship, my rules." Said the piolet as Weiss closes her eyes for a moment, then gazes out the windshield as the ship turns to the right and continues flying over the lake.

* * *

 **The Fortress of Darkness:**

After the major battle that occurred in the fortress, it was being rebuilt by both the living and undead minions. But much of the massive tower was still intact, like for instance the training room that was still functional. Pardus was standing in the middle of it as a wreaking ball came out of nowhere and was about to splatter Pardus, but Pardus quickly jumped into the air and grabbed onto the chain as he used his claw gauntlets to cut the chain as he and the ball both fell back to the floor. But that was before he got back up as a burning red hot 5 foot tall 3 foot length cube on a chain almost hit Pardus.

But Pardus quickly jumped out of the way as he dodged a second one that almost hit him. But he took care of the two blades as he jumped into the air and spun around with his blades out as he cut the chains as the two cubes fell the floor. But it wasn't the end of that as Pardus started to feel the attacks of six skinny combat bots with pulse rifles as limbs walk up to him and shoot at him. Pardus got his a few more times before he extended his claw gauntlets once more as he charged as the six bots ripping them to shreds. As limbs flied, he could only smile as he visualized fighting Double D as he ripped open his suit like a tin can and was creating horrible lacerations all over Double D's body.

He could even hear the begging and crying of Double D as he got on top of the last combat bot and ripped it open with pieces of scrap flying everywhere. All the while Pardus was laughing as he ripped the android apart.

"You think I'm WEAK KID!? I'M GONNA RIP YOU TO SHREADS! AND AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU, GHIRAS NEXT, THEN THAT FAUNUS GIRL, THEN YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS!... AND THEN FINALLY KAHN!" Yelled Pardus as he ripped the head of the android off and looked at it panting. Slowly but surely, the delusion faded away as Pardus realized he was in the danger room holding a combat bot's severed head.

"It seems you have a few anger issues." Said a voice from across the room as Pardus already recognized it and tossed the severed robotic head aside.

"What do you want?" Asked Pardus as he stood back up and turned to face Salty Sam.

"No... That's not my name... My name is LORD Salty Sam." Said Sam a bit angrily as he walked in.

"Hehe... Yeah, when pigs fly..." Mumbled Pardus.

"... Care to repeat yourself?" Asked Salty Sam, insulted.

"Yeah, you are pathetic. Only by the miracle of Oum were you still second-in-command before Evil Tim had his accident! Because if only Evil Tim was still able to move around just a little longer, he would've splattered you across the wall for your two massive failures. And made me the second in command, at least I was once an actual leader." Said Pardus.

"Of course, of course... Before that worthless cat Faunus kicked you out and threw you in jail for over a decade." Said Salty Sam as Pardus walked closer to Sam as he started to change into his alternate form.

"Really? Care to back up your alpha male position?" Asked Pardus as he stood only three feet away from Sam.

"Fine then, and what are those?" Asked Sam smirking.

"If I win, I get your position, and I will lead Evil Tim's forces. And if you win, I'll call you Lord Salty Sam as much as you want me to." Said Pardus as Sam nodded. All the while, Ying was leaning on the frame of the open door into the room as she was smiling the whole time, that was until Mai who was walking down the hall, stopped and looked in.

"What's happening?" Asked Mai.

"The two primates are fighting to be leader... And I'd like to see who will win." Said Ying as Mai looked back, only to see that the fight already started. Pardus was still in his wereleopard form as he slashed away as Salty Sam viciously with his natural and gauntlet claws. Making several scratches on Salty Sam. But Salty Sam was hardly effected as he grabbed Pardus by the throat and pulled him away from him as he pulled his other fist back and punched Pardus viciously in the face. After only two punches, Pardus shield was on the verge of breaking. But as Salty Sam was about to lie down another punch, Pardus loaded up his gauntlets with white Dust as he slashed Salty Sam once more as that last slash instantly froze Salty Sam in a block of ice as Pardus leaped away.

Pardus regained his arrogant smile as he picked out a bit of golden lightning Dust as he fueled his gauntlets and charged back at the frozen Salty Sam. With the lightning surging through Pardus' gauntlets, he hits Salty Sam shattering the ice prison as he started pummeling Salty Sam as the giant bald man stumbled back while Pardus was laughing while pummeling the taller man.

"Hahaha! Is this all you got Sam!? I thought you were supposed to be strong!? Why not strong now!? Can't back up your bark!? You pathetic scum! Your weak! Nothing but a-!" But Pardus didn't get the chance to finish as Sam caught Pardus' last hits as he held his opponents attack back. As he smiled and metal spikes started to protrude out of his wrist and knuckles while his skin became rough and black.

"All bark and no bite am I? Let's see you keep thinking that after I break your arms?" Asked Sam as he grabbed Pardus' other arm with his other hand and held on tight to it.

 _ **(SNAP!)**_

 _ **(SNAP!)**_

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pardus screamed out in pain as both of his arms were completely snapped as he took a step away from his crazed attacker. Only for Sam to pull his transformed arm back and punch Pardus in the abdominal with his long sharp spike knuckles piercing though Pardus' body. Sam held Pardus in the air with his spiked knuckles alone before pushing Pardus off and throwing him to the ground.

"Hehehe... I guess I win." Said Sam as he stood over Pardus' body.

"Great... Can I use the training room now?" Asked Ying as Sam turned to her.

"Hmm... Not yet, better let the poor little kitty heal and lick his wounds in peace. He's been humiliated enough I believe." Said Sam as he walked back over to the door and walked past the two ladies. The ladies looked back at Pardus who was still on the ground, writhing in pain and disgrace as his anger grew. After he finally healed up, he threw a massive tempter tantrum as he tossed everything in the training room that wasn't nailed to the floor around as he let out several furious screams. But as he finally started to calm down, he stood there amongst the wreckage.

'I'm turning into a low level criminal... Just a common thug!... Why am I doing this!? I used to be the leader of the damn WHITE FANG! I used to have power! Dominion over those worthless animals! But now... I'm just this...' Thought Pardus angrily as he looked back up, and had a new thought enter his mind, a new twisted idea.

"And maybe I can be their leader again... And I think I have just the idea to bring them to their knees." Thought Pardus out loud as he began to chuckle to himself as he left the room.

* * *

 **Elsewhere in the Fortress:**

Evil Tim was sitting inside a cryogenic storage unit, with his sleeping, frozen looking face being seen through the glass. All the while, Salty Sam was standing over it, as he knocked on the glass a few times mockingly.

 _(Knock)_

 _(Knock)_

 _(Knock)_

"Hello? Is anyone home? No? Oh well... Hahaha... And it looks like I have the only thing that'll let you get out of that cryochamber and walk again, Lord." Said Salty Sam as he took out a black beating heart from behind him as it pulsed several times in his hand. "Your own demonic heart, cut from your own chest cavity. I gotta say, I want through quite a bit of shards of silver to actually get to your heart, but I still managed. Now the only thing that's actually keeping you alive is that machine."

"Your forces need an actual leader, and not an overgrown vegetable." Monologues Sam as a figure comes to the doorway and leans against it's frame. "And I'll convince them that I'm their REAL leader. With a plan so AWESOME THAT-"

"That not even the mighty and powerful Evil Tim could think of." Said a voice as Sam quickly turned around to face Oxford leaning against the door frame.

"I... Uhh...*Sigh*... How much did you hear?" Asked Sam face palming himself.

"Enough." Said Oxford as he stopped leaning against the door frame and walked forward. "Oh, and that would be second-in-command, Oxford."

"And why exactly would I call you THAT? Are you planning to do something that you'll regret?" Asked Sam as Oxford walked over to the control panel of the cryo chamber.

"If you think I'm going to use this to blackmail you... Don't be ridiculous. I might be a sociopath, but I still have standards." Said Oceanica turning back to Sam.

"Fine then, what are you implying?" Asked Salty Sam.

"Simple. When I used to be a professional doctor, I was sometimes paid handsomely by several 'enemies' of the patients I would look after to... 'dispose' of them. And I can easily make the whole thing look like an accident." Said Oceanica as Sam's angry grimace turned into a smile.

"Really now? And if an 'accident' does occur... I can see that you can gain that new position." Said Sam.

"Well, that sounds like a fair trade." Smiled Oxford. "Now, all I have to do to make this look like an accident is..."

Oxford turns around and was about to shut off the life support system on the machine, but before his hand could've reached the panel, he was stopped.

"Wait!" Yelled Sam as Oceanica turned around. "That may come off as a bit suspicious, the second Evil Tim is badly hurt and is in a coma... He dies as I automatically become leader... If someone finds that out, I will be nailed to the wall. So for now, hold up on it, until the opportunity presents itself."

"Hmm... Alright, though, do you wish to know how our patient is doing today?" Asked Oceanica turning back to the control panel as Sam sighed in annoyance.

"Whatever." Said Sam as Oceanica walked up to him with a chart in hand.

"Well, seems that with the 'mysterious' removal of his heart caused him to almost immediately die. The injuries he sustained from the massive explosion isn't the problem, the lack of a heart is one. We tired to implant a cybernetic heart, but his body straight out rejected it, I fear the same will happen with any 3D printed organic heart we get for him will react the same way." Said Oceanica.

"So in other words..." Said yet another voice from the doorway, as Oceanica and Sam looked over to see Baron O'BeefDip, Jib, and Ying standing there. "Without his original heart, he will simply die."

Said Baron as he walked forward with the other two by his sides. "Yes, that seems to be the jest of it." Said Oceanica as Ying laughed out loud.

"Hahaha! And I thought with the line of work we do, we were supposed to be heartless." Said Ying as she walked up to the chamber and looked inside. "But, I guess a heart of darkness is good enough."

Ying stepped back from the chamber as Sam glared at her. "Watch your tongue girl! Just because he's currently a vegetable now DOES NOT mean you show ZERO RESPECT is his presence!"

"Oh... Of course, like how you so respectively took his place the second he was unable to lead?" Asked Ying with a sinister giggle as Salty Sam bent down to speak with the dark clone eye to eye.

"The day our master heals and awakens from his slumber, I will gladly give up that title. But I find that a bit unlikely, since his body rejects whatever new 'replacement' heart we give him." Whispered and growled Sam as Ying did nothing but look back with a confident smirk.

"All of you." Said Jib as he shapeshifted into the forms of one of the corpses wandering the halls. "Quiet! We just wanted to know the state of our masters condition."

"It was just as I said, so... That's about it." Said Oceanica as Jib looked at him and spoke once more.

"Of... Course. Well, we also came for another reason, temporary Lord Sam needs to tell us the true plans of Evil Tim before the accident rendered him incapable." Said Jib. "We will be waiting in the commanding bridge."

Jib turned back around as he shapeshifted back into his original speechless self as he walked out with Baron and Ying. Sam and Oceanica stood there silent for a second, before Sam turned to Oceanica as he spoke. "Make sure Evil Tim is at a stable state, and come to the commanding bridge when your finished."

Sam then turned around and left as Oceanica turned back to Tim.

* * *

 **The Fortress of Darkness:** _The Commanding Bridge_

Within the commanding bridge there were two levels lined with computers along with a bridge on the upper level that led and ended at a massive window that showed the clouds and sky. From the high position of the tower the floor was on. Salty Sam was standing at the end of the bridge in front of the massive window as Jib, Baron O'BeefDip, Ying, Daniel, Mai, Oceanica, and the rest of the higher ranked with countless living and dead minions lining the walls as everyone paid attention to Salty Sam who faced all them on the end of the bridge.

"As all of you already know, our lord and master Evil Tim has had a traumatic experience due to he massive explosion. Luckily, he is still alive but at the moment unable to lead his forces, to as of now, I will be taking full responsibility and leadership of his forces and armada. Yet even though that I will still be taking responsibility of our lords forces, we will still be continuing with Evil Tim's plans." Said Salty Sam as he walked forward and made his way off the bridge as he walked over to a long table that was in the middle of the room as he took what looked like to be a rolled up old piece of paper with it slightly decaying as he placed it on the table. As he then unraveled it to show what was on the paper.

Apparently, the paper itself had ancient markings on it would four pictures of four hour-glass shaped machines at the bottom while on the top and sides of the old paper was written in an ancient mysterious language. "This paper contains the answer we desired for so long to achieve total victory and subjugation of the world. This transcripts is over 30,000 years old and was believed to be written by a mysterious tribe of humans with a dead language with instructions on how to work machines they've made."

Sam then looked up from the paper and looked over as one of the computers with symbols of the mysterious writing on it as it seemingly tried to decode it. "The language on the paper is long dead, but the computer has decoded enough information on it to know what exactly these machines are. In short, these machines were built for this tribe of people to somehow 'bring back the twin gods who abandoned them', in other words, these four machines are meant to manipulate celestial objects... Or even realms of existence. This paper even has the instructions to where the machines were buried to make sure they never fell into the wrong hands."

"Why exactly do we want these machines, again?" Asked O'BeefDip.

"Because, if we can get these machines, we will place two of them in this universes version of hell, and place two here as we can merge these the two realms into ONE! With that, Evil Tim can use the energies of hell and become totally omnipotent. All we have to do is find the four machines. I have no idea how a tribe 30,000 years ago could've made these things, maybe they had help from another outside force... It doesn't matter anyway, because we already decoded a part of the writings as we found a burial spot!" Said Sam with a smile on his face. "I already sent a group of Corpses to uncover it as we speak! They should be done now."

Sam smiled as he looked over to one of the men who were typing away at one of the large computers nearby as he spoke. "Contact the Corpses!"

The man soldier at the computer looked back and nodded as he typed away at the computer yet again. But only after a few seconds passed, the soldier turned his head back to Sam.

"Umm... Sir? We might have a little problem." Said the soldier as Sam and everyone else looked back at the man.

"What!? What are you talking about?" Asked Sam.

"I think it would be better if you see it for yourself sir, they left a message." Said the soldier as he typed at his computer once more as a large screen came down from the ceiling as it turned on.

"They?" Asked Mai as the screen revealed a woman sitting in front of a camera as the video transmission commenced. But it wasn't any regular woman, it was Raven herself who was standing in front of the camera in a forest area. Behind her was the decapitated and sliced to pieces body parts of the dead Corpses along with a huge hole dug up in the background. But the real thing that caught everybody's eye was the hourglass machine that was near the dug up area with two men in red and black standing next to it with rifles.

Raven smirked as Sam glared at her. "Hello, Salty Sam, was it?"

"It's LORD Sam... Now tell me who you are and what do you want?" Asked Sam.

"I was fought in the raid on your fortress, I am Revan Branwen. Leader of the Brawen tribe, we are a group of bandits simply trying to make a living. When we see an opportunity, we cease it. We saw your mindless drones wonder around on OUR LAND, so we simply protected our land as we looked at what they pulled out of the ground, a large machine. And I think you already know what it is." Said Raven with a confident small smirk as everyone else just started at her.

From Raven's side, the transmitter was placed on the stump of a tree as the lance of the camera pat was facing her. Daniel stepped forward as he smoke to her. "We offer you an alliance, and not only to you spit it back at us, you also keep a valuable artifact we need. You are playing with fire, Raven."

"Wait! You know this woman!?" Asked Sam turning to Daniel as Daniel turned to Sam.

"I was sent by our master to recruit her, she declined. I guess Lord Tim never told you about her." Said Daniel as they both turned back to Raven.

"Even though your Corpses trespassed on our land, we're willing to make a deal." Said Raven as she picked up the severed head of one of the Corpses she and her men have slain, before tossing it aside.

"This is not a negotiation, if you withhold that artifact from us, we will rain hellfire all over your worthless rat-nest of a home base!" Yelled Sam.

"I don't think you understand the situation here, I still have your precious artifact. If I see a single sign you and your armies coming to steal it, or a portal of some sort showing up in our camp, we will destroy it before you even attack us. Are we clear?" Asked Raven as smoke was pouring out of Sam's ears. Daniel saw the absolute anger in his leaders voice, as he stepped up and spoke himself.

"What do you want?" Asked Daniel as Raven's smile faded away.

"10,000,000 Lien, along with some of that advanced technology you posses and the ability to preform whatever trick you use to control the dead. You have one week to deliver a small party of three to make the trade. If we see one Corpse come with them or even have the slightest hunch of betrayal... Your precious artifact will be destroyed. Good bye." Said Raven as she pulled out her sword and cut the camera in half, ending the transmission.

After the transmission ended, Salty Sam screamed in fury. "Rauh! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Sam smashed his fist into the table with the old paper on it as he screamed.

"Unbelievable! Just unbelievable!" Yelled Sam as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ugh... Fine then, if she wants to play it like that. Fine."

"Sir, I would recommend that we approach this with caution. Raven Brawen herself has gained the respect and leadership of her clan all on her own, while taking almost anything she desires without regret or consequence. She is not someone to be trifled with lightly, or honestly trusted." Said Daniel as Sam turned around to face everyone again.

"Grr... If they want a trade, we'll give them a trade alright..." Growled Sam balling up his fists.

* * *

 **Haven Academy:**

RNJR, EKRJ, BATL, Edinator, and Qrow enter the campus grounds of Haven Academy, which is devoid of any other people. They stop in a courtyard, where Ruby smiles and wipes a tear from her eye. Jaune places a hand on her shoulder, and she sighs.

"We made it." Said Ruby.

"Finally..." Commented Eddy who was walking behind her as Qrow stops behind them, and while they continue on their way, he takes a moment to glance around and lets out a sigh.

"Hello?" Asked Ruby as the group made it into the hallway of the building. The rest of the group is following Qrow and BATL as Ruby calls out once again, louder this time.

"Hello?!" Yelled out Ruby once more.

"Maybe try louder?" Asked Nora.

"Any louder and you'll wake up the dead." Said Kevin.

"Ugh... Please, no more talk about the dead." Said Edinator with a hoodie shadowing the majority of his scared face with a piece of cloth covering his severed arm stump.

"Oh, sorry dude." Said Kevin.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here." Said Ren.

"Well, I guess school isn't really in session right now. Maybe that's it." Suggested Jaune.

"Don't worry, all the Huntsmen and Huntresses were sent out to control Grimm spikes like me and Tiburon did... Except... It is kinda weird that there aren't any student's. It wasn't like this before we left." Said Samedi as the group stopped and the man with the top hat stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm... Follow me, and keep you guard up."

Baron walked ahead with the rest of his team and Qrow.

"Hey! Wait up!" Yelled Eddy as he and everyone else ran to catch up with the five Huntsmen. Soon, all fourteen are running to a pair of wooden double doors. Qrow comes to a stop in front of them, draws his sword, and extends the blade as he turned back to Baron and everyone else.

"Everyone including the students are gone... Let me take the charge." Said Qrow as Baron stepped back.

"Be my guest." Said Baron.

"Okay everyone! Get ready. There could be trouble." Said Qrow as everyone follows his lead in drawing their weapons. Qrow brings up his foot and kicks the door open. Just on the other side, Leonardo Lionheart widens his eyes, throws his hands into the air, and lets out a frightened scream. Jaune, Eddy, Rolf, Kevin, Jonny, Ruby, and Nora widen their eyes and scream as well, while Ren and Edinator gives the headmaster a confused stare. Standing on one foot with his eyes wide, Qrow suddenly looks down, loses his balance, and falls. Shortly after, Lionheart makes a noise and briefly faints. Everyone let their weapons down and stare, dumbfounded, while Qrow sits up.

"Uh, Professor Lionheart?" Asked Ruby as Lionheart gasps and sits up.

"Qrow! Baron! For crying out loud, you nearly scared me half to death!" Yelled Lionheart as Qrow stands up with a growl and Baron crossed his arms with an unamused looked.

"Us? Why were you just standing at the door like that?" Asked Baron

"Why weren't you waiting for us?" Asked Qrow.

"Huh?" Said Lionheart pulling out a pocket watch from his coat and checking it. "Oh, right. Apologies. I guess time slipped away from me."

"You're joking." Said Qrow.

"Calm yourself, time can slip away from all of us." Said Li as he walked over to Lionheart and helped him up.

"Thank you, Li." Thanked Lionheart as Li nodded.

"So...where is everybody?" Asked Nora.

"Ah, you must be the students Qrow mentioned. And I believe the rest of you are the other students Baron spoke of." Said Lionheart looking over all the students.

"Yes, sir." Said Ruby giving a loose salute "Ruby Rose."

"Jaune Arc." Said Jaune.

"Nora Valkyrie." Said Nora, posing with her arms held stiffly out to the sides.

"Lie Ren." Said Ren, putting his arms behind his back.

"The names Eddy." Said Eddy.

"Rolf, Son of a Shepard." Said Rolf.

"Jonny 2x4! And this is my best friend Plank!" Said Jonny holding Plank out in front of him as Kevin gave an embarrassed look before looking back.

"Don't worry, Cactus-head was just dropped on his head as a baby. By the way, the names Kevin." Said Kevin.

"Hehehehe... pleasure to meet you all. Leonardo Lionheart, at your service. I'm afraid most of my staff is currently away until classes resume, but-" Leonardo stopped as he saw the tall man in the hood standing nearby with one glowing red eye coming from the shade of the hoodie, as the man turned pale.

"And... Might I ask who your friend in the hood is?" Asked Leonardo as Edinator walked forward and extended his remaining hand.

"My name's Eddy, but please... Call me Edinator." Said Edinator as Leonardo hesitantly shook the man's hand.

"Edinator... That's a-"

"A bit of a silly name, and a bit threatening. I know sir, but I assure you, you have nothing to fea-" But Edinator didn't get the chance to finish before Leonardo got a good look of Edinators face under the hood as he saw half of Edinators face torn away to reveal his metal skull.

"Ahh!" Leo fell on the floor as he scooted away out of fright. "You! Your one of Evil Tim's monsters! Go away! Leave!"

But before Leo could've panicked any more, Qrow, Eddy, Ruby, and Baron jumped in front of the cyborg as they waved their hands.

"Leo! There's no need to panic! He's not a threat! It's a long story of where he came from, but I assure you, he's on our side!" Said Baron.

"All of us vouch for him! Just... Calm down, Leo." Said Qrow as Leo took several deep breaths before standing back up and looking at Edinator.

"Sorry about that." But before Edinator could've responded, Qrow briefly clenches his fists and then leans in toward Lionheart.

"What? Leo, you can't be serious. Who's guarding the Relic?" Asked Qrow as Tibuorn's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait a minute! You told us that you already stationed other Hunters to guard that thing! That's why we agreed to that mission of saving the village!" Said Tiburon as Lionheart rubbed the back of his head cheapishly.

"Yes... But-" But that's when Lionheart stopped as he leaned forward and whispered to BATL and Qrow.

"Gentlemen... The children and the strangers." Whispered Lionheart.

"Qrow already told them everything, sir." Said Albert.

"Why did you send your staff away?" Asked Qrow as the information sinks in.

"You… filled them in?" Asked Lionheart.

"So, is this not going at all like anyone thought it would?" Asked Nora looking at everybody.

* * *

 **Atlas, Apartment Complex:**

The elevator to the twentieth floor dinged as the two doors opened up to reveal Zeus and two Atlas official officers on both sides of him as they walk with him out of the elevator, as the trio walked through the hallway as they started to slow down as Zeus scanned the doors.

"2013, 2014, 2015, 2016, 2017... 2018, there's my families apartment number." Said Zeus as he pulled a pair of keys out from his pocket as the two officers looked at him with concern.

"Are you sure your going to be okay, kid?" Asked one of the officers as Zeus turned to her.

"No thanks, I'm pretty sure I can make it from here. Thanks a lot officers." Said the teenagers as both officers smiled and tipped their hats at Zeus before turning around and leaving. Zeus stood outside the door as he watched the two officers walk down the hallway for a few moments. Before he turned his attention back to the door as he unlocked and opened up the door as he walked in. But when he walked inside, he saw that the apartment was completely dark. Without a soul in sight.

"Umm... Mom? Dad? I'm home. The authorities called and said they found me... Umm... Hello?" Asked Zeus as he cautiously walked deeper into the house. Though he couldn't see anyone, he felt an overwhelming feeling of dread wash over him. Like something was wrong, very wrong, like someone or something was in the darkness watching him.

"Hello? Who's there?! The officers are still in the building! Show yourself!" Yelled Zeus as he started to get scared. But as he was about to walk deeper into his family's apartment, he heard a voice whisper at him from the darkness.

"Don't move..." Right as Zeus heard that, he turned around just in time to see two massive figures tackle him and pin him to the ground. Zeus' face was pinned to the ground as he tried his best to fight against the strength of the 200 pound men holding him down, but it was no use. Even though Zeus' face was pinned to the ground along with the rest of his body, he started to scream and yell.

"AGH! LET GO OF ME! WHO ARE YOU!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE! LET ME GO NOW!" Screamed Zeus as the men merely responding with tightening their grips on him.

"Shut up and stop squirming ya little brat! Or I'll just start breaking your digits one by one!" Yelled the man as he already got ahold of one of Zeus' fingers as he started bending it in the wrong position, that was all Zeus needed to stop squirming and stop talking.

"You don't need to threaten him any more then he already needs to be. Look at him, the kid looks ready to wet himself." Said a hissing voice from the darkness. As Zeus looked up he saw Tassin step out of the darkness and look down at him with a serpentine smile.

"You! Your one of the guys working for Evil Tim!" Yelled Zeus looking up from his position being pinned to the floor.

"Yes... How observant of you, Zeus." Said Tassin as he turned around and walked into the darkness once more. As this time Zeus could smell the distinct smell of something cooking, it smelt like meat. Several lights above Tassin lit up over his head to show that he was standing in front of a lit stove with a huge pot over it. Tassin takes the lid off as he dips a spoon in and brings it back out. Bringing it to his lips as he sipped at whatever was inside the pot.

"Mmm... That is just delectable. It took some practice with my cooking, but I think I'm finally starting to get good at it." Said Tassin as Zeus glared at him from the floor.

"What are you doing in my house!? Where is my parents!? What did you do to them!?" Yelled Zeus frustrated as Tassin turned back with the spoon still in his hand as he smiled.

"Hehehe... Their closer then you think, Zeus." Said Tassin as he tossed the spoon away and picked up the large pot full of whatever that was boiling. "Would you like to see them? They're DYING to meet you..."

"... W-What?" Asked Zeus terrified as Tassin stood over Zeus with the boiling pot in his hands. Tassin gestured with his free hand to have his men pull Zeus up on his feet as the two men did just that and each held the teens arms in place so he wouldn't escape. Zeus stared at Tassin terrified as Tassin's malevolent grin grew wider as he pulled the lid off the pot to show Zeus what was boiling inside.

"Oh my god..." Said Zeus in total fear and shock as his eyes started watering from the horrifying realization of what was in the pot.

"It's not that bad... Try some." Said Tassin as he let out a sickening laugh as Zeus could do nothing but cry and scream with what has been presented to him. The 'soup' in the pot was red with... certain 'parts' floating around in it. Nothing to identify that it was really human but enough to know that it was fresh meat.

"Oh my god! No! NO! MOM! DAD! NOOOOOO!" Cried out Zeus as he broke down into sobbing while Tassin couldn't help but chuckle at the kids torture. But after twenty seconds passed, Tassin got bored and decided to tell Zeus the truth.

"Hahahahaha! Alright, alright... Calm down kid, it's just pig guts." Said Tassin as Zeus stopped sobbing and looked back into the pot, still looking like the same as it did before. Zeus gave an unsure expression, unknown to him if Tassin was just saying that to mess with Zeus' head even further. Tassin then tossed the pot to the side of the room as the contents spilled out in the darkness and on the floor. Tassin stood back up as he turned back into the darkness and spoke once more.

"Bring them." Right as Tassin said that, two more impressive looking men walked out of the shadows as they pushed in two wheelchairs with individuals on them. As they were pushed into the light, Zeus could see that his parents were duck tapped to the wheelchairs. With duck tape around their chests, legs, arms, and mouths. They looked around as they let out fearful muffled screams of terror.

"Mom... Dad...?" Asked Zeus as his parents looked down at him with terrified eyes as they tried to yell, but all they could let out were muffled screams like before.

"MOM! DAD! LOOK-! I DON'T KNOW WHAT WE DID TO YOU OR WHAT YOU WANT! BUT I SWEAR TO GOT THAT IF YOU LET US GO WE-"

"What I want? What do I want!? WHAT DO I WANT!? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I WANT YOU LITTLE BRAT!?" Yelled Tassin as he pushed the two impressive gentlemen holding Zeus down as he grabbed Zeus and picked him up by his throat.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I WANT YOU LITTLE PILE OF FILTH!?"

"Oh god..." Said Zeus in absolute fear as Tassin still had the kid by his throat. And just like that...

"Oh, why so scared? You look like your about to soil your pants... All I really WANTED is to play a game..." Said Tassin as he pushed the kid back as the two impressive men grabbed each of his arms once more. That's when Tassin reached into his jacket and pulled out a revolver. Zeus and his parents eyes turned to the sizes of dinner plates as Tassin opened up the cylinder as five bullets fell out and clanked as they hit the floor.

"And we're all going to play it..." Tassin left one last bullet in the cylinder as he popped it back in the gun and spun the cylinder until he grabbed it and stopped the momentum.

"Me first..." Said Tassin as he looked at Zeus right into his eyes as he put the barrel of the gun in his mouth. Zeus and his parents, and even Tassin's men all showed faces of total fear and shock. Now seeing the type of company they were in. Tassin laughed with the barrel in his mouth as he pulled the trigger.

 _(Click!)_

"Hahahaha! Lucky me... Now, how about daddy dearest?" Asked Tassin as he pulled the gun out of his mouth and spun the cylinder once more only to stop it after a second.

"No! Please-" But Zeus was silenced when one of the men holding him punched him across the face.

"Shut it! Kid!" Zeus' father looked in fear as Tassin pulled the trigger.

 _(Click!)_

"Lucky you, now how about mommy?" Asked Tassin aiming the gun at Zeus' mother as he spun the cylinder once more and halted it as Zeus struggled once more and screamed.

"STOP! STOP! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE!" Yelled Zeus.

 _(Click!)_

"Huh... Seems like your family is just full of luck... Now, lets see in Bill has the same luck." Tassin aimed the gun once more.

"Wait! Wha-!?"

 _ **(BANG!)**_

"Well... I guess not everyone has the same type of luck." Said Tassin as one of the impressive men behind the wheelchair was shot dead. Everyone looked at Tassin fearfully as chuckled to himself once more.

"STOP! PLEASE! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Yelled Zeus terrified as Tassin looked down at him.

"It may not occur to you... But there's a method to my madness. Now that I've had my fun, I'll tell you why I broke into your house and held you and your parents at gunpoint." Said Tassin as he walked over to the refrigerator nearby and reached in, pulling out a beer. He popped open the beer as he still spoke.

"Simply, you were experimented on back in Evil Tim's labs. Apparently, you had the Semblance to control electricity, so our doctors times that power by ten fold. Now whenever I press this button on this remote-" Said Tassin as he put away the gun and pulled out a remote and pressed the button on it with his free hand while he drank his beer with his other hand. And just like that, Zeus' skin became transparent as his bones and skull could be seen. Along with his skin glowing a golden yellow with crackles of lightning and electricity crackled off of him as he unwillingly electrocuted the two men holding him down as they both fell back as Zeus himself stood back up. He looked at his hands to see he could he his hand bones.

"What the-!? What is this!? What did you do to me!? What can I see my BONES!?" Yelled Zeus in complete terror.

"Whenever I press this button, it activates the nanites in your bloodstream to turn on and turn you into a living power plant. You still have no idea how to even use this form, that's why you electrocute everyone and everything you touch. Back at the fortress, it wasn't you who turned that off, it was me. You never had control of that form, and now, you belong to me." Said Tassin as Zeus' fear and terror morphed into pure anger and rage as his transparent eyes started to glow brighter and his body started to become more unstable with electricity.

"And what's to stop me from electrocuting you to death and taking that remote for myself?" Threatened Zeus as Tassin giggled a little before responding.

"Because, the second I even believe you'll really attack me, I'll leave the affects of that form permeate before you can even touch me. And, of course, I will kill you parents if you do anything to betray me." Said Tassin as Zeus calmed down and looked down in hopelessness and despair.

"You are my disciple now, and I am you master, now... Say 'thank you master, I'm willing to learn more.'" Said Tassin as Zeus slowly turned his head back up to his tormenter.

"... Thank you master, I'm willing to learn more..." Said Zeus with his voice noticeable with total despair in his voice.

"Aww, see? Now was that so hard?" Asked Tassin as he pressed the button once more as the transparent electrical form was turned back into Zeus' original form as he fell on his knees, smoking.

"Now... You better say goodbye to your parents Zeus, because this is the very last time you'll ever see them." Said Tassin as he pulled out a survival knife and walked over to Zeus' parents who were still duck tapped to the chairs.

"WAIT! DON'T-" But Zeus stopped as Tassin merely cut the duck tape as his parents were released. Tassin looked back at Zeus.

"What? What did you think I was going to do?" Asked Tassin as Zeus' parents were freed, ripping off the duck tape over their mouths as they ran over to their son and both hugged him. With tears flowing down all three of the family members eyes.

"Mom! Dad! I'm so sorry!" Yelled Zeus.

"My baby! What happened to you!?" Asked Zeus' mother.

"What are you sorry about!? This wasn't your fault!" Yelled Zeus' father.

"Aww... What a touching family reunion. Now what kind of cold heartless monster would separate such a loving relationship?... I WOULD!" Yelled Tassin as he dashed over and tore Zeus off of his family as he hit the wall.

"Hehehehehe, alright, you've said your goodbyes. Now get UP." Said Tassin in a threatening tone as Zeus did exactly what the snake Faunus said as he stood back up and stood in front of Tassin. Tassin pointed to the door as Zeus turned around with tears running down his eyes as he walked out. Tassin looked over at his goons who were still in the dark, looking down at and trying to see if their electrocuted friends and friends who was shot was somehow okay. Or at least trying to take their bodies away, to give them a proper burial.

"Leave them." Said Tassin as his men looked back at him.

"B-But we can't just leave them her-"

 _ **(BANG!)**_

The bullet didn't hit anyone but it did wiz past all the goons who were still alive. The barrel of Tassin's gun was smoking as he spoke once more. "I said LEAVE THE BASTARDS! Evil Tim can just bring back three more Corpses to replace them, now MOVE YOUR ASS'!"

And just like that, the man sped out of the room and left it. Tassin looked back over at Zeus' sobbing parents, they looked up at him with undying fury as Tassin smiles kindly at them.

"Thanks for a lovely visit." Said Tassin as he walked out of the door himself and caught up with his goons, and Zeus. As he caught up with them, he wrapped his arm around Zeus' back as if they were best pals.

"Oh, Zeusy. Why so gloom? Why the long face? Cheer up! Now that your working for me against your will, we can have TONS of fun together." Said Tassin with a smile as Zeus merely looked over at him with an emotionless expression. Whatever emotion he had before, fear, anger, despair... He was completely drained, and couldn't show any more emotion.

* * *

 **Menagerie:**

In the front room of the Belladonna Family Home, Ghira, Double D, and Sun burst in through the front door, angry. Kali watches from the front porch.

"Unbelievable!" Yelled Ghira.

"Total garbage!" Yelled Sun.

"Atrocious!" Yelled Double D.

Ghira lets out a growl, and he, Double D and Sun all turn to each other.

"We can't let them get away with this!" Yelled the three in unison as they faced each other.

"Well, at least you two can finally agree on something." Said Kali smiling as the three look at her, then back at each other. Sun gives an awkward chuckle while rubbing his head, Double D takes a step back as he nervously taps his fingers, and Ghira glares slightly and growls, fists clenched. The four soon have their attention called to Blake, who speaks up from the porch.

"Guys. Everything's going to be okay." Said Blake as a little while later, Blake exits her father's study, stepping out onto the balcony where an armored guard is standing. The female guard turns and addresses her.

"Good evening, miss. Can I get you anything?" Asked the guard

"Just a little time to myself, if that's alright." Said Blake.

"Sure thing. Just call, if you need me." Said the guard as she walks into Ghira's study, shutting the door behind her. Blake takes a deep sigh and is soon alerted by a familiar voice.

"You need better security." Said Ilia as Blake, alarmed, turns to see Ilia drop down onto the railing. The young Belladonna reaches for the door, but Ilia holds her hand up.

"Please! I-I just need to talk." Said Ilia as Blake slowly takes her hand away from the door.

"How could you take the fall for them, Ilia?" Asked her old friend as Ilia stood back up.

"Blake…"

"Corsac and Fennec blamed you. We confronted them tonight, and they deny knowing anything and everything found on your Scroll. They talked about how disappointed they were to hear that you'd sided with Adam. But you and I both know they're guilty." Said Blake.

"You can't prove anything." Said Ilia.

"That Scroll might not have been enough to lock them up, but it's enough to sway the Faunus here. When we go public tomorrow, they're not going to stand for any of it. And neither should you." Said Blake as Ilia removes her mask, a solemn expression on her face.

"Your plan isn't gonna work, Blake. Please… just leave Menagerie before it's too late." Said Ilia as Blake stares at her in silence for a few moments.

"You're going to have to make me." Said Blake as Ilia remains silent for a few moments before responding.

"I know." Responded Ilia sadly as the chameleon Faunus dons her mask once again and steps backward off the balcony. Blake turns away and gains an angry expression, her cat ears folding. After a moment, the anger fades, and she sighs, taking on a saddened expression.

* * *

 **Haven Academy:**

RNJR, EKRJ, Qrow and everyone else are gathered in Lionheart's office, with the headmaster sitting behind his desk.

"I have to say, Qrow, this all seems very reckless, even for you." Said Lionheart

"No, reckless is leaving one of the Relics completely unguarded. It's not checking in with Oz for ages!" Yelled Qrow.

"And sending my team away, leaving the academy and almost all of Mistral unguarded." Added Baron.

"Kevin! Things getting bad! Do you still have that ring I gave you?" Asked Jonny turning to Kevin.

"Jonny, I don't think-" But Kevin was interrupted.

"COME ON!" Yelled Jonny as both pulled out rings from their pockets and put them on their fingers as they fist bumped and touched each others rings.

"Wonder Twin powers, ACTIVATE!" Said Kevin and Jonny in unison.

"Form of... T-Rex!" Yelled Jonny as nothing happened and everyone stared at Kevin and Jonny.

"... Jonny, you got this from a box of Chunky Puffs." Said Kevin.

"Boys! This is not time for horsing around!" Said Albert turning to the two as Lionheart started to speak.

"There was nothing to check in about before the fall of Beacon, but since that day, Mistral has been in chaos!" Said Lionheart standing from his chair, fists clenched. "Vale wasn't the only Kingdom to suffer that night. Everyone was watching. Every house in every Kingdom saw that poor girl ripped to pieces, saw monsters and the undead crawling over the city, Atlesian Knights attacking citizens… and then nothing. You could feel the dread in the air. With all that negativity, you can imagine what it was like when the Grimm came for us."

Lionheart walked over to a window as he looked outside. "Mistral's territory is the widest reaching in the world, you know, and that makes it infinitely harder to protect. We lost so many great Huntsmen, teachers from this very institution. And it's only gotten worse."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Asked Eddy as Lionheart leaned on the windowsill.

"We may have dealt with the Grimm, but the Mistral council's still at odds with representatives from Atlas. First, it was the Dust embargo, now it's the closing of borders. I'm not sure what happened to James in Vale, but it seems to have only worsened some of his more unfortunate tendencies. *sigh*... Along with the invasion of that alien, I've had several attempts by assassins sent by that demon himself to snuff me out. But they all failed, or that could just be an attempt to strike more fear into my heart and the hearts of Mistrals citizens. And, on top of everything, we still don't know where the Spring Maiden is." Said Lionheart.

"Yeah... Which is why we need to stay here so we won't have another incident like Beacon!" Yelled Tiburon.

"Not to mention, the assassination attempts and fear tactics..." Added Edinator. "That's sure to attract those Grimm creatures."

"Okay! Okay. Things are bad; they're bad. But we can figure this out. Why is the Spring Maiden so important?" Asked Ruby stepping up.

"I thought you filled them in." Said Lionheart looking at Qrow.

"Mostly filled in. Look, there's a lot to cover, okay? I quit teaching for a reason." Said Qrow removing his flask from his shirt and taking a drink.

"Teacher of the year..." Mumbled Eddy.

"Ha, your a better teacher then Tiburon the thug over there." Said Baron pointing to Tiburon.

"Born and bred." Said Tiburon raising his finger as Lionheart leaned back in his chair.

"The four Maidens each have the power to perform feats of magic, and they are the only ones capable of reaching the Relics." Said Lionheart.

"What?" Asked Jaune.

"The Relics are each locked inside a chamber that can only be opened by a specific Maiden. Winter for the gift of Creation, Summer for Destruction, Fall for Choice and Spring for Knowledge." Qrow took a sip of his flask in-between him speaking. "Spring is the problem."

"And, what of her?" Asked Rolf.

"She was determined, at first, when she inherited her powers, but the weight of responsibility proved to be too much for the child. She… ran. Abandoned her training, everyone. That was over a decade ago. There's no telling where she could be now." Said Lionheart.

"Awesome, magic in this world too... And people find a way to make it ruin the world one way of another." Said Edinator rubbing the temples of his head.

"I… know. At least… I have a pretty good idea." Said Qrow as Lionhearts eyes widened as he stood up.

"Are you serious?" Asked Lionheart.

"It's not exactly good news." Said Qrow.

"What are you talking about? This is incredible news!" Said Lionheart excited, taking Qrow by the shoulders and shaking him. "After all these years! Where?!"

"I did some digging around. Looks like, after Spring ran away, she was picked up by bandits, specifically the Branwen tribe." Said Qrow.

"Raven." Mumbled Qrow as Ruby lets out a small gasp of surprise.

"And like that, that woman finds a way to be a thorn in the sides of everyone all the time." Growled Tiburon.

"Yang's mom?" Asked Jaune.

"That's right." Said Qrow as he pulls out his Scroll, walking over to and placing it on Lionheart's desk. The hologram monitor on the desk displays a map of Remnant.

"Yang's mom? Wow, and I thought I had relationship problems with my big bro." Said Eddy as the map pulls up a zoomed-in section.

"That's about where they've set up their main camp. It's where they fall back to after raids and scouting missions. Raven's managed to gain a lot of followers since she returned to the tribe, and I'm sure when the Spring Maiden showed up, it only made things easier." Said Qrow as Lionheart walked over and started patting Qrow on the back.

"Well, Qrow, I've got to hand it to you. With these coordinates, we can mount a retrieval force and head out in a few weeks." Said Lionheart as Qrow walks over to the computer, while Qrow clenches his fists.

"A few weeks?" Asked Qrow pulling away as Lionheart pulls up a hologram keyboard and taps a few keys, while Qrow's Scroll displays the text 'COPYING FILES', followed by 'DISCONNECTED'.

"That's right." Said Lionheart walking back around behind the desk.

"Leo, maybe you didn't hear me. My sister has the Spring Maiden, and I know where she is." Said Qrow placing his hands on the desk. "We need to go, as soon as possible!" Yelled Qrow knocking books off the desk.

"Not to mention... If your Salem finds out about this information before you do, she'll no doubt send her men to retrieve this girl. I don't know what Tim and his minions are up to, but even if they were hit hard by that explosion, they will help Salem achieve power." Said Edinator.

"But... Wait, from the reports I heard, there was a massive battle there. And that big ugly eyesore of a tower was damaged. That creature is still active?" Asked Lionheart.

"Tim himself and some of his forces might have been seriously hurt of perished, but that doesn't mean they're going to quit their plans. With their resources, if they found out about the girls were about's and their still partnered up with Salem... They could have her as we speak." Said Edinator as Lionheart took a step back and rubbed his head.

"My Oum..." Said Lionheart.

"Ugh, and that's why we need to find the maiden NOW!" Yelled Qrow to Lionheart.

"And perhaps you didn't hear me. This Kingdom is in shambles. 'As soon as possible' does not mean tomorrow. It means, as soon as I can convince the council that I need Huntsmen more than they do. Unfortunately, bandit tribes aren't very high on their list of priorities when the threat of war is just on the horizon." Said Lionheart.

"Alright then, forget about the council, we'll just do it ourselves. We have five Huntsmen, and eight Huntsmen in training... And a robot." Said Baron.

"Yeah!" Said Nora as she jumped in the air with her fists pumped.

"Yeah! Plank says we'll butcher them and parade their dead bodies throughout the streets!" Said Jonny as almost everyone stared at him in silence.

"... The hell Jonny?" Asked Kevin.

"Umm... Perhaps there's a more peaceful way to approach this?" Suggested Ren.

"There's only one answer to violence Ren! And that's more violence!" Yelled Eddy as Ren raised his finger to argue, but couldn't think of anything to argue.

"... Alright, I have nothing." Said Ren.

"Fine then, we need to get that girl as far away from Raven as possible. And no doubt with someone like her, she's not going to give up her most precious idem without a fight... And I'm planning to give it to her." Said Tiburon cracking his knuckles.

"Unfortunately, you and your sister are evenly matched. And I'm not the fighter I used to be. No offense, but these students and I can't take on an entire bandit tribe and a Maiden that's no doubt had years to hone her skills. And even with BATL and that robot, the bandits will still be a tough nut to crack. Besides, I still have other assignments for BATL. We need to be positive we can apprehend Spring, because if we fail Raven and her tribe will scatter. And we'll be lost. We get one shot at this. And it needs to be perfect." Said Lionheart.

"*Sigh*... You know Oz wouldn't be happy with any of this if he were here." Said Qrow.

"Perhaps you're right. But he's not. I'm doing the very best I can." Said Lionheart.

"There has to be something we can do." Said Ruby.

"What about Cinder? She came with Emerald and Mercury from Haven. Do you have anything on them?" Asked Jaune angrily.

"We pulled their files after the Fall of Beacon. Nothing but lies and forgeries." Said Lionheart as Jaune tightens his fists and glares at the floor in anger. There's another beat of silence before Qrow speaks.

"Well, I can't say this has been a warm reunion, Leo." Said Qrow.

"I'm sorry. I know you've all traveled a long way. But I will do everything I can to help." Said Lionheart.

"Sure. We'll stay in the city for the time being." Said Qrow taking out his Scroll and waggling it at Lionheart. "Local comms are still up. Keep in touch. Come on, guys."

"Very well then, Baron, Tiburon, Li, and Albert, I need to assign you another mission when-" But Leo stops as the team stared at him with serious looks.

"You told us, that there were enough staff around to send us on missions to nothing bad would happen while we were gone. You lied to us, now, I don't care if that was because that council told you to do it, or you did it to 'protect' Mistral. But me and my team are going to stay here and for the time being, not take orders from you. Fire us if you want, but we're still gonna do what's right." Said Baron as him and his teammates turned around and left. Everyone left, except for Ruby who stood behind and faced Lionheart.

"It was nice meeting you, Professor." Said Ruby.

"...Likewise." Responded Lionheart. After Ruby departs, Lionheart hangs his head, looking stressed. A holographic W projects up from his desk, followed by the sound of Arthur Watts' voice.

"Oh, Leo. We have got to work on your improvisational skills." Said the voice of Watts'.

As everyone walked back down the academy hallway, Nora was the first one to stop and speak.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Nora as Qrow sighed and turned around.

"You guys can head back to the house. I need a drink." Said Qrow walking off as Tiburon followed him. Baron was about to follow along, but stopped as he looked back at Jaune who was still visibly angered from when Cinder was brought up in the conversation back in the office. Qrow and Tiburon stopped as they turned around and looked at Baron.

"Hey Baron, I thought you'd want to come along." Said Qrow.

"I'll catch up with you guys, there's just something I need to do first." Said Baron as Qrow and Tiburon merely shrugged and walked off as all the kids standing there stood there with concerned looks.

* * *

 **The 'House':**

Jaune was sitting in his room silently, looking down at his upgraded sword in its holster. Forged and merged with the metal of the weapons of one of Jaunes closest companions, one companion who always offered to help Jaune and who would never give up on him. Pyrrha Nikos. She not only assisted Jaune and helped him through difficult times, but also even harbored feelings towards him. But tragically, during the fall of Beacon during the two's last interaction, they shared one last kiss before Pyrrha was tragically killed in battle by Cinder Fall.

Jaune took out his Scroll as he looked at it and turned it on. He watched Pyrrha's training recording once more.

Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced. Follow these instructions. Shield up.

"Keep your grip tight."

"Don't forget to keep your front foot forward."

"Ready? Go."

"Again!"

"And again."

"Okay. Now, hehehe, assuming you aren't cheating, we can take a break."

"I know this can be frustrating…"

"...and it can feel like so much effort to progress such a small amount, but I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I've never met someone so determined to better themselves. You've grown so much since we started training."

"And I know this is just the beginning."

 **"** Jaune, I-I…"

"I want you to know that I'm just happy to be a part of your life. I'll always be here for you, Jaune."

Right after the ending of the recording, it was about to re-start itself, but before it could Jaune paused it as he just looked at the frozen image of Pyrrha on the Scroll silently. Only a few moments passed before Jaune heard a knock at the door.

 _(Knock, Knock)_

Right as Jaune heard that, he looked up, straightened up, and put his Scroll away as he spoke.

"Um, come in." Said Jaune as the door creeked open to reveal Samedi standing there.

"Hey there Jaune, do you mind if I come in and have a little chat with you?" Asked Baron.

"Um, yeah, sure. What do you want to talk about?" Asked Jaune as Baron walked up to Jaune and sat next to him on the bed.

"I saw you back in Leonardo's office... And I saw you when the subject of Cinder Fall was brought up." Said Baron as Jaune tried to face away from Samedi.

"She KILLED Pyrrha..." Said Jaune with complete and utter venom in his voice. "And that witch is going to get what's coming to her..."

"Really now? Are you planning to kill her?" Asked Baron as Jaune looked back at him angered.

"What do you think? She's going to pay for what she's done... I'll make sure of it. Are you going to try to talk me out of killing her?" Asked Jaune not even looking at Samedi, instead staring at the wall with boiling hate.

"Oh no, go ahead and kill her. She was responsible for the deaths of so many back in Vale, there is really no better punishment for it." Said Samedi as Jaune looked at him in surprise.

"... I thought you were going to go into a big speech about why revenge is wrong and-"

"Hahaha... Ozpin might do that, even someone like Qrow might do that. But I don't. Hell, I've killed eight criminals once for just critically injuring a good friend of mine." Said Baron.

"But... You don't understand, I don't just blame her... I blame-" Jaune was interrupted once more.

"You blame yourself as well for not being able to do anything about it." Said Baron as Jaune looked at him once more.

"Okay, how do you know everything-"

"That your going to say? Because I've heard it all before. Sorry for interrupting you so much, but let me just tell you, your not alone. Let me tell you a story..." Said Baron as Jaune quieted down and paid attention to Baron's story.

"When I was a child, I lived in a village in the bayous of Mistral named the village of Hibiscus. I lived with my mom, my father, and I had around five brothers and six sisters... Talk about a loud house, huh? Anyway, we were pretty poor and my father would usually go out and try to fish in the swamps. The town would be warned multiple times to go indoors after sundown and to NEVER swim in the bayou when it's even an hour away from sunset. A lot of dangerous Grimm lurk in those waters. But one day, I decided to go swimming with my brother, Zaka. We were very close, you know? Very close in age, and practically best friends. Anyway, we both decided to break the rules and run deep into the bayou. We both jumped in the water with our swim trunks and started having fun... But Zaka would go under water and pretend he would be dragged under the water. When he popped back up, I thought he was pretending again... But he wasn't... Something big, black, and with red eyes grabbed ahold of his leg as it splashed around in the water. A huge crocodile Grimm, a Sobek. I was so scared that I couldn't even move, and before I knew it... Zaka..." Said Baron as he looked down with a frown on his face as Jaune's eyes widened in realization.

"Professor, I..."

"I managed to escape, I don't know how, but I did. I ran back home and... My family held a funeral for my brother. We found out that a known Sobek that's been prowling around the swamps for over three hundred years... A monster named Gustave. I felt nothing but rage and shame for the rest of my childhood and teenage life. My father and his friends even tried to go after the monster. They never came back. My mother had to support all of me and my siblings. I originally wanted to go to art school, but, because of my vengeance, I trained to become a Huntsman. When I was 18, I hunted Gustave down myself. And... I finally killed him. Though, afterwards I felt nothing, in fact, I still felt shame for not doing anything to save my brother when I was younger..." Said Baron sadly.

"Umm, what happened after that?" Asked Jaune.

"I felt shame, depression, and anger for some time before learning to live with it. As I then got a teaching job at Mistral to teach others how to fight the Grimm." Said Baron.

"Professor, I'm sorry about what happened to you. But... What exactly is the point of this story?" Asked Jaune as Baron stood up and grabbed Jaune by his shirt as he lifted him off the bed with a dead serious look in his eye.

"MY POINT is that you are not alone! All of us have faced loss before! Every. Single. One. Of. Us. And I'm trying to tell you if you feel alone, talk to your friends! Your teachers! And also one more thing! Even though I said to go ahead and kill Cinder if you want to... I'm warning you, you may feel even worse after doing it! Just be careful! And if you feel this way again... DO NOT hesitate to talk to your friends and family about it! Do you understand?" Asked Baron in his serious voice as a few moments of silence passed.

"... Okay... Okay..." Said Jaune as Baron let go of Jaune as Jaune sat back on the bed. Shocked from the normally laid back Professors outburst.

"Just remember what I told you. And cherish your friends while you still have them. They care about you more then you know." Said Baron as he put his hands in his pockets and looked around the room.

"Well... I think my work is done here. I'm gonna join the shark and the crow now... See ya later Jaune." Said Professor Samedi as he walked back over to the door and walked out into the hall. Leaving Jaune sitting on his bed. As he started to think about what the man said.

* * *

 **Random Bar:**

Qrow sits in a bar alone as he drinks from his glass. But only after a moment, Qrow hears a voice.

"Sup Qrow?" Asked the voice of Baron as Qrow stayed in his position as Baron sat down next to him.

"Not in the mood..." Said Qrow a bit somberly.

"Geez, who peed in your cerial?" Asked Baron as the bartender laid a drink in front of Baron.

"If you haven't noticed, Leo has sent all of his staff away, nobodies defending the relic except for us, Evil Tim's forces are still active, and Salem is still two steps ahead of us!" Said Qrow.

"So it's my fault then?" Asked Baron as Qrow gave him a confused look.

"No... What are you even-"

"It's always my fault, tilting every painting on the way to Leo's office? My fault. Ate the last pudding in the fridge? My fault. Rammed Leonardo's priceless antique car into Mistrals first Pumpkin Pete's factory? My fault. And now this is my fault, for believing we can fix this mess?" Asked Baron.

"What?! No! No it's-!" But Qrow was interrupted.

"Calm down Qrow, just have a little faith once and a while. Monty Oum works in mysterious ways." Said Baron as he took a sip of his shot.

"No offence... Baron. But my faith has been shaken before." Said Qrow looking down at his new untouched drink. As only half a second passes, a boy with green eyes walks up behind the two Huntsmen, as he speaks.

"Excuse me..." The two Huntsmen turned around as Qrow spoke.

"You know, I don't think they allow kids in here, pipsqueak." Said Qrow as Oscar looks at the two for a second before turning his head to the side and speaking softly.

"Shut up, I'm getting there." Said Oscar as he looks back up at Qrow and Baron, whose attention he now most definitely has. Qrow's eyes widen slightly and then narrow, suspicion dawning.

"Umm… I'm supposed to tell you… I'd like my cane back." Said Oscar as Qrow blinks and closes his eyes for a brief moment before nodding with a slight smile while Baron grows a smile on his face himself. He stands up off of the bar stool and faces Oscar, causing Oscar to take a couple steps back. Qrow lifts the collapsed cane off of his hip.

"Hmm. It's good to see you again, Oz." Said Qrow as Baron laughed.

"Now, what did I just say?" Asked Baron as Qrow tosses it at Oscar, who catches it reflexively. The cane immediately extends itself out from the collapsed base when it touches Oscar's hand. Oscar looks down at it, surprised. His other hand comes around to hold the shaft before he looks up at Qrow and blinks.

* * *

 **An Abandoned Factory:**

A black car would drive in front of a seemingly abandoned factory as one of the back doors opened up as Pardus stepped out along with two of Evil Tim's soldiers. He would walk over to the metal door and knock on it several times. After only a moment, a voice responded.

"Who's there?" Asked the voice.

"Boo..." Said Pardus.

"Boo who-" But as the man on the other side of the door opened the viewing slaught in the door, all he could see was a smiling mouth filled with razor sharp teeth.

"Boo who? No need to cry meat bag, I'm not gonna kill you." Said Pardus as the door opened up. Pardus walked in with his two soldiers by his sides as he saw that the abandoned factory was filled with crates and their own personal mech they called 'Butchers'. As the Red Caps were unloading guns and weapons, many of them stopped what they were doing as they looked over to see Pardus walking in with two of Evil Tim's soldiers by his sides.

Pardus made his way over to a round table with Red Cap gangsters as all of them played poker with a certain amount of chips on each of the gangbangers side, along with a boom box on the table playing _'Gangsters Paradise'._

"Hey there, Robin." Said Pardus as many of the gangsters stopped including Robin Redcap Junior playing as they all looked at him.

"Pardus? What are you doing here?" Asked Robin as one of the gangsters turned the boom box off.

"Nothing really, I just need to speak to your father about several things Sam needs him to do." Said Pardus.

"Really? How's the big man himself?" Asked Robin.

"Nothing but a vegetable, but... the doc is doing his best to make him feel better." Said Pardus.

"Huh, do ya want into the game?" Asked Robin as several of the gangsters got disgusted looks.

"What!? There's no way we're gonna let some Faunus animal play! They shouldn't even be treated like people, much less be allowed to play our little game." Said one of the gangsters as Pardus smiled and leaned over the table.

"Hehehe... That's funny, your funny. But... Do you know what happens whenever your face-to-face with a hungry animal? Do you know what happens? They get turned into hamburger... Do you want to become hamburger, human?" Asked Pardus as he dragged his sharp nails on the wooden table as the gangster gave a frightened expression as he reached down and tried to grab his gun.

"I don't understand what you think your going to do with that pea shooter... It's not gonna help you." Said Pardus, but before some sort of fight could've broken out, they were all interrupted.

"Oi! What's going on down there?" Asked a British accented voice as everyone looked over to see that it was Robin Redcap Senior walking down the metal stair with two armed guards by his sides, and a lit cigar in his mouth.

"Oh... Nothing, . We were just... Playing around. Though, Salty Sam does need your assistance and men for something else." Said Pardus in a polite matter as he walked away from the table as his guards followed him.

"*Sigh*... Alright, lets disguise this further in my office." Said Robin senior as he turned around and walked up the stairs as Pardus and the soldiers followed him. As they went up the stairs, two of Robin seniors bodyguards held the two doors open as Pardus, Robin, the two soldiers, and finally the bodyguards entered as the twin doors were shut.

In the office box that was renovated to become Robin Redcap's office, the crime lord himself took a seat behind his desk as Pardus stood in front of him. "So... What does Salty Sam need this time?" Asked Robin senior.

Back at the factory's floor, Robin junior continued to play poker with the other gangsters. A few moments passed until one of the gangsters spoke up.

"Umm, hey, Robin. If ya don't mind me asking, why would you let an animal like that in here?" Asked the gangster.

"Because, we're still technically aligned with him, since we're aligned with Evil Tim, and even those bloody White Fang vermin... But, it's still worth it to be backed up by one of the most powerful beings on Remnant." Said Robin. Only a few seconds after he said that, he heard multiple screams and gunshots coming from his father's office.

 ** _(BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_** ** _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!)_**

"The hell!?" Screamed Robin as he ran up the steps and ran over to the door to the office along with almost every other Red Cap in the building as they made it to the door. The screams and gunshots continued as the gang members tried to open up the door, but it wouldn't budge as the screams intensified. Robin slammed his shoulder against the door multiple times to no effect as he screamed out.

"OPEN THE DAMNED BLOODY DOOR ALREADY! OPEN IT! NOW!" Screamed Robin as more Red Caps dashed over to the door as they tried to break the doors down. But right as it seemed like the doors couldn't take any more abuse... The gunfire and screaming stopped suddenly. That's when the Red Cap's managed to knock the doors down and run inside.

Robin pushed everyone out of the way as he looked around. "Oh my god! DAD!" Screamed Robin as he looked around the office and saw that the two Red Cap guards, the two soldiers, and Pardus were brutally slaughtered. But Pardus was still breathing as he was covered in wounds and tried to pick himself up. But there was only one person Robin was concerned with, he dashed behind the desk and looked down to see his own father laying there. Dead.

"No... No! No! No! Noooo! Come on... It's just a few gunshots... You've survived worse... Get up!" Said Robin junior as he held his father up, as Robin was going to assume the worse, he heard coughing. He looked down as he saw his father coughing up blood. Junior smiled.

"Dad! Thank the gods! Your alive! Don't worry! We'll get you fixed up and then-" But that's when Junior was interrupted.

"No... *Cough* *Cough* *Cough*" Said Senior as Junior lost his smile.

"What!? Don't be ridiculous dad! We can-"

"Don't be a wanker... I'm finished... You... You are in charge of the organization now, my son. You, you've made me proud- *Cough!* *Cough!*" But that's when Senior took his last breaths, and died.

"What!? Dad! DAD! DAD! WAKE UP! DON'T GIVE UP! DAD! DAD!" Screamed Robin as he shook his fathers corpse. But it was no use, as the tears flowed down Robin's face, he stood up and looked around the room. He looked over to see that the windows were smashed and saw that there were bullet holes in the walls. But all the guards and soldiers only had cuts and bruises on them, like knife was used.

As Pardus stood up, Robin turned to him and yelled out. "What the hell happened in here!? Who did this!?" Pardus limped over to Robin as he started to heal and speak.

"I... I was just about to tell Robin about what Salty Sam wanted, when suddenly three ninjas in black broke in with katanas. They were more skilled then we thought, they slaughtered the guards and even got a few good hits on me!... But, I also snatched this from one of their faces during the attack." Said Pardus as he handed Robin a cracked White Fang mask. As Robin looked down at the mask. An unbelievable and even terrifying amount of rage started to build up.

Robin was already having a mental breakdown as he stood there silently, looking down at the mask. The Red Caps and White Fang has never gotten along in the past, but now... They just started a war. Robin eventually shattered the White Fang mask in his hand as he growled under his breath.

"It will be my new lives mission... To make sure the White Fang, and the rest of those filthy Faunus get wiped off the face of Remnant. Mark my words... I will kill them all..." Growled Robin as Pardus cracked a small smirk as no one was watching.

* * *

 **Elsewhere:**

Yang was riding Bumblebee as Ed was sitting behind her as they made a turn and parked at a fuel station named "Just Rite". The two get off the bike and walk inside as they made their way to the front counter. A bartender cleans a glass.

Much like Yang, Ed has also changed his appearance a bit. He wears black jeans along with black boots, instead of his black and white stripped shirt, Ed was wearing a white button up shirt that's half way undone, revealing a red T-shirt underneath. He was wearing red fingerless armored gloves, he had his weapon slung behind his back obscuring the emblem of the roaring silhouette of a monster, he still had a vicious scar running down his right eye, and even started to grow a bit of a beard. But it's still mostly a stub.

"Aren't you two a little young to be drinking?" Asked the bartender as Yang takes off her aviator sunglasses and Ed reaches into his pocket and takes out his wallet.

"A water. It's hot out." Said Yang.

"And some soda for me please, actually, make it two." Said Ed.

"Ohhh. Sure." Said the man as he disappears below the counter and laughter comes from the drunk man a few seats down from Ed and Yang.

"Are you telling me you're too young to drink? You look like a regular Huntress. And a beauty at that." Said the slime as Ed looks over at him with a glare.

"I'm good. Thanks, pal." Said Yang as the man started to approach the two.

"Seriously. Not too bulky. Not too lean. You're…" Said the man as Ed's glare intensified.

"Just right. Yup. Like I said, I'm good." Responded Yang.

"Hey, buddy. Maybe you should leave her alone. By the way, aren't you a little too old to be hitting on 18 year olds?" Asked Ed angrily.

"Hehehe... Still legal, right? Now, would you mind stepping aside ginger?" Asked the mook as Ed's hands ball up into fists. But before Ed could've done anything, a hand fell on his shoulder as Yang spoke to Ed.

"It's alright Ed, I can handle him. Besides, I'm not that kind of damsel." Said Yang as Ed unballed his fists. But still glared at the man, as he took one step back. Knowing what's going to happen next.

"Hehe... That's more like it, ginger." Said the mook as he walks closer to Yang and put his hand on the countertop next to Yang with a soft moan before reaching out with his other.

"And your hair…" But before the man could've touched Yang's hair, Yang grabs his wrist before he can touch her hair. When she turns to face him, her eyes are glowing red, startling him.

"Huh?" Asked the man in confusion as Ed smirked, he barely glances in the correct direction before Yang's metal fist slams into the side of his face. Falling backward, a tooth knocked out of his mouth, the man hits the floor and continues to bounce floor-to-ceiling toward the exit like a pinball before disappearing through the doors. As the doors close behind him, the "Open" sign flips around to "Closed". The bartender stood back up as he placed a bottle of water on the counter along with two soda's.

"These are on the house. He's been driving me crazy." Said the bartender as Ed picks up his sodas as he started to chug them both down, much like Double D's experimental immortal fizz drink. Yang reaches for it with her left hand, but it trembles. Her metal hand grabs and steadies it. She gives a long, shaky sigh before picking up the bottle and guzzling the water down.

"So, what brings you two around these parts?" Asked the bartender as Yang holds up a finger, still guzzling until the water is gone. While Ed finished his drinking, and let out a large belch.

 _ **(BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPP!)**_

"Oh... Uh, excuse me." Said Ed as he placed the bottle down while Yang smirked at him, as she placed the empty water bottle down.

"Thanks. And we're, uh, looking for someone." Said Yang.

"Hehehe... not too many people come out here. Too far from the Kingdoms. Only person worth notin' around here is… well, Ra—" But the bartender was cut off.

"Raven Branwen." Said Yang retrieving her glasses and heading out as Ed followed. "Thanks again."

"And have a good day!" Said Ed.

"N-now, kids! You two don't want to go messin' with bandits! They're a world of trouble!" Warned the bartender.

"Yeah... We know." Said Ed as the two made their way outside. Outside, the Shady Man is on the ground holding his face, but he calls out to the two as she straddles and engages Bumblebee while Ed sits on the back.

"Hey, girlie! ginger!" Yelled the man as he started to pick himself up.

"Seriously? This isn't over?" Asked Yang as Ed cracked his knuckles.

"Can I have this one, Yang?" Asked Ed.

"I heard you're… looking for someone. Heh." Said the man as he gives the two a toothless grin. Ed and Yang stare suspiciously at the man.

* * *

 **The 'House':**

Jaune, Ren, Rolf, Jonny, Kevin, and Nora are sitting on a pair of red couches in a living room when there's a knock on the door. They tense and look at each other before Jaune cautiously goes to open it. Oscar is on the other side, looking hesitant and uncomfortable. Jaune looks back over his shoulder at the other two, and Nora shrugs.

"Can I… help you?" Asked Jaune.

"Um... yeah. Is there a Ruby Rose here?" Asked Oscar as Ren, Jonny, Kevin, Rolf, and Nora immediately stand up, tense and defensive.

"Why?" Asked Nora with hostility in her voice.

"Are you sent by the demon who's name must never be said? Or the witch of the Grimm?" Asked Rolf pointing his finger.

"Well…" But as Oscar was speaking, he looks to his left and Qrow and Baron appears, moving drunkenly as Qrow grabbed Oscar by the shoulders.

"I found him!" Said Qrow drunkly Qrow snorts into his hand and continues laughing as he stumbles into the house.

"Yeah we found him!" Said Baron as he immeditally forgot what why he said that. "Wait... Who did we find again? Someone who's name starts with an 'O'... I'll remember it later..."

"Oh my Antonucci... Have you guys been drinking?" Asked Kevin.

"Why yes we have, thank you." Said Baron still barely managing to stand.

"I think her uncle could use some help. And... her uncles friend..." Said Oscar as Qrow almost makes it to the couch Jaune just vacated before he stumbles and saves his balance by falling backward onto the cushions.

"Whoa. Ugh." Mumbled Qrow as he was settling onto his back and folding his arm over his eyes. "I found him."

 _(Snap!)_

"Oswald! Hahaha! I knew I'd get it..." Said Baron as he still stumbled.

"What is going out there?!" Yelled Ruby from another room as she came stomping into the living room. "Can't a girl read her comics in peace?"

"Yeah!" Yelled Eddy's voice as he came into the living room with a magazine in one hand and a box of tissues in the other. "Some of us have some IMPORTANT WORK we need to do!"

Qrow burps and chuckles, catching Ruby's attention. She sighs and puts a hand to her forehead exasperatedly.

"Qrow, did you get drunk again?" Asked Ruby.

"Maybe." Said Qrow as Eddy looked over unamused, then looked over at Samedi who was standing there.

"Are you trunk too?" Asked Eddy.

"Oh well look who's here, Mr.I-don't-have-time-for-your-little-league-games... You are the worse student EVER!" Yelled Baron as he fell on his face.

"*Sigh* Alright tha-... Wait... Where's Tiburon. I thought he went with you guys." Asked Ren.

"Oh... Oh him?" Asked Baron getting up. "Oh yeah, he was just... Right here, right next to me like four hours ago." Said Baron drunkly gesturing to his left side.

"What? Then we're is he?" Asked Jonny as Tiburon walked into the door, as everyone could only see the right side of his face, walking up to Baron as Baron looked over, along with Qrow who was still on the couch.

"Hey guys, remember me? I was the guy you left standing at the counter of a diner with a bag full of burgers... You know I tried to walk home but... A lot of criminal activity at this hour of the night. And- ha... this is where it starts to get funny, this is when I into a group of thugs, and they also seemed to have Molotov cocktails... And here's the funny part, you might have noticed that THE LEFT HALF OF MY FACE WAS BURNT TO A CRISP!" Yelled Tiburon as he showed the left half of his face, which everyone looked at in shock. Burnt flesh, sharp teeth, and everything was exposed.

"Managed to beat the idiots up and pull all the glass shards out of my face. I then picked up the ashy remains of my face that was on the ground and put it in a Styrofoam cup I got at a convenience store... So when either of you window lickers are ready to apologize, just talk into this cup." Said Tiburon holding out his cup.

"Sweet Great Nano! That looks even more painful then Rolf's apples were being crushed by the bananas!" Said Rolf.

"Yeah, don't mind me. No need to call the hospital or anything, I'll run this under some cold water and be better in the morning. I'll be in the bathroom." Said Tiburon as he walked past everyone and went to the bathroom.

"Hey! Make it quick if ya can! I still have important work to do!" Said Eddy still holding the magazine and tissues in his hands.

"Oh..." Said Oscar as he finally starts stepping in as he looks at Ruby. "You have silver eyes."

Ruby looks at him, a touch surprised. She turns to everyone, who shrugs again, before looking back at Oscar.

"Who… are you?" Asked Ruby as Qrow chuckles from the couch.

"Uh… Well. My name is Oscar Pine." Said the boy.

"Wait for it…" Said Qrow.

"But you probably know me as… Professor Ozpin." Said Oscar as EKRJ and RNJR all gasp, and look confused. Jaune takes a couple steps back. Qrow and Baron continues chuckling.

"I did it!" Said Qrow.

"Yeah right! He came to us and-... I forgot what I was going to say..." Said Baron as he stood there a few more moments, before falling on the coffee table breaking it, while Qrow falls of the couch, startling Jonny and Nora.

 **A/N: Yes, the story will continue. I will try to juggle this and the newer story, if you don't like this one, read the other one. Everyone's happy. Now... I don't mind criticism, constructive criticism at least. To make the story better. A well made comment without a hint of cursing or an insulting tone in it, I'll accept. But, for commenters who feel the need to curse and use an insulting tone, fill free to piss off and read another story any time you like. And for** **'Arnold T-800' and everyone else who would like to refer to my work as a 'fuckfest', here is what I need you to do... Go down to the local pharmacy, ask for something called Viagra, and It'll help you go fuck yourselves. As for everyone else, thanks for reading.**


	67. A Spark to Ignite a War

**A/N: This chapter takes place during 'Dread in the Air'. Thanks to OnePiece99 for his suggestion. Enjoy.**

Leonardo Lionheart sits in his office with his head in his hands. From, Watts opens the door to the room.

"Are we ready?" Asked Watts as Lionheart lifts his head to look at Watts as he closes the door behind him and steps into the room. A brief exchange of looks is made as Lionheart turns his head away from Watts who smirks in response. The two soon enter a secret hallway adjacent to the office. At the end of the curved hallway is a circular room containing a Seer Grimm.

"After you." Said Watts as he pushes Lionheart closer to the Seer Grimm.

"Your Grace, are… you there?" Asked Lionheart as the red smoke-like substance contained in the head of the Seer Grimm shifts to form an image of Salem and Cinder Fall at their location in Salem's Domain.

"Hello, Leonardo. Do you have something to report?" Said Salem as she and Cinder are also looking through a Seer Grimm to communicate with Lionheart and Watts.

"Of course, ma'am. I would not waste your time, if not." Said Lionheart.

"I'm still just so fascinated by this creature. Cinder dear, are we coming through?" Asked Watts tapping the Grimm. "Can you see us clearly? Well, as clearly as you can."

"Shut… up." Said Cinder.

"Oh goody, you've recovered." Said Watts sarcastically.

"Your report. What is it?" Asked Salem.

"I've… I've found the Spring Maiden." Said Lionheart.

"Is that so? Well done. Arthur, had I known how useful you'd be in expediting this process, I would've sent you long, long ago." Said Salem.

"As much as I'd love to take credit, ma'am, I can't say that either of us are to thank for this development. I guess you could say, a little birdie told us." Said Watts.

"Explain." Said Salem.

"You see, ma'am, Qrow Branwen arrived at Haven Academy earlier today. He believes Spring has taken residence with his sister's tribe." Said Lionheart.

"Is... the girl... with him?" Asked Cinder.

"Yes, Miss Rose was in attendance." Responded Lionheart.

"And you know of the tribe's location?" Asked Salem.

"Yes ma'am! But you have to hurry! Qrow is already at odds with my-" But Lionheart wasn't able to finish as Salem makes a face of annoyed concentration and in response one of the Seer Grimm's tentacles shoots out to wrap around Lionheart's throat and choke him.

"Leonardo, do you remember the first time we met? I remember. I remember your fear. But, since that day, you've been extraordinarily brave. I won't forget all that you've done for me. Do not forget everything that I can do to you." Threatened Salem as the Seer Grimm slowly brings the point of another tentacle close to the face of Lionheart before drawing it back. Within the orb of the Seer Grimm, Salem makes a gesture, and the tentacle simultaneously releases him from the chokehold.

"Cinder, you and your team will meet with Doctor Watts, and together, convince Raven Branwen that the survival of her people depends on her cooperation. Once you have Spring under control, escort her to the Relic and contact Hazel. The White Fang was promised the destruction of Haven, and they'll have it once we have what we need." Said Salem.

"Though... Ever since the raid on Evil Tim's tower, we might face a new problem. Evil Tim is in a coma thanks to that raid on that tower of his, now his second in command Salty Sam has taken control... I've tried to contact them multiple times, but I usually either get vague responses or none at all. My other sources say that the Branwen tribe has something Sam wants as well, he will no doubt send out men of his own. If you come in contact with them, approach with caution, I don't want to lose any more manpower." Said Salem.

"Understood." Said Watts.

"Not you, Arthur. Tyrian's in need of a new tail." Said Salem.

"What happened to his old one?" Asked Watts.

"Guess." Said Cinder.

"The silver-eyed girl?" Asked Watts as Cinder looks stern and grunts as acknowledgement.

"It will be done." Said Watts.

"Good." Said Salem as her image disappears from the Seer Grimm to show the connection has ended.

"Seems Qrow was right, Lionheart. The students aren't pushovers." Said Watts.

In Salem's Domain, Cinder is clearly unhappy.

"You're free to speak your mind." Said Salem speaking to Cinder.

"I don't understand. Working with bandits? Keeping Ruby alive? What's the point? We're strong enough to take what we want by force!" Said Cinder.

"Never underestimate the usefulness of others. Take Leonardo; he was one of Ozpin's most trusted, and yet now…" Said Salem.

"You will have the power I promised you, when the time is right. But remember that it comes with a cost. If Ruby Rose has learned to harness her gift, then you must take care to protect yours. There's only so much I can do to aid you." Said Salem as Cinder turned back to her.

"What about that giant bald idiot who's taken control of Evil Tim's forces!? I've been around him, and your hunches are completely right! Are you just going to wait until he most likely knocks at our door with his new army behind him?" Asked Cinder.

"I agree, yet, Evil Tim is seemingly one of the only people out there that I've trusted completely. I've always felt like he wouldn't stab us in the back, I will send a few smaller Grimm to spy on Sam. But until we find something, we will just wait. We don't want to instigate an unnecessary war with another great power. Now leave me." Said Salem as Cinder bows to Salem and goes to exit the room.

"And Cinder, before you go, inform Tyrian… that I wish to have a word with him." Said Salem as Cinder smiles, nods in acknowledgement of Salem's order and turns, leaving the room.

* * *

 **Base 23:**

Miles outside of Atlas is the one of the first defense bases ordered by General Ironwood to defend the Kingdom of Atlas. It is one out of 50 military first defense bases ordered by General Ironwood, this base is Base 23. The base was set up right next to a thick forest as the camp itself was made out of tents as several tables were also scattered around with several Atlas soldiers sitting at some of them. Soldiers and Atlasian Knights were marching around the perimeter of the base as captains and lieutenants were standing over tables in the tents to discuss the daily threat report.

Lately, many of the Atlas military staff have started to believe that Ironwood has become a bit too paranoid. But still kept their thoughts to themselves to obvious reasons. For even extra precaution, Ironwood also sent three Hunter professors from Atlas Academy to the base, just in case of a serious and major attack. One of the Hunters was a short Huntress wearing bright blue and dark blue, the second one was a taller man in a black hood as his clothes consisted of green and black, the final one was a Hunter with pink hair and brown and white clothing. The Hunters and several of the Atlas soldiers were hanging out by some of the large metal containers filled with equipment. As the Hunters and soldiers continued to talk, the Huntress professor in blue looked over into the forest and saw a figure walking their way.

As she narrowed her eyes, she started speaking to her fellow Hunters and soldiers as they stopped talking and turned around. "Hey guys, are you seeing this?"

Everyone looked behind them as they saw a figure with a glowing Aura about him as he took several more steps closer.

"Who's that?" Asked the Huntsman in green as one of the soldiers spoke into the radio. Sooner rather than later, the whole camp was alerted about the new comer as all the soldiers and Atlasean Knights stopped marching and stood around the camp sight. Several soldiers and the three Hunters stood in front of the camp sight entrance as two Atlasean Paladins stood next the three Hunters as the Lieutenant and supervisor of the camp marched forward with a megaphone in his hand.

As the figure took several more steps closer, the figure was more detailed. He was in black and metallic blue armor with crevices in the armor that had the patterns of golden glowing electronic circuits. His skin was transparent as his head and hands were visible, as his skull and hand bones were also visible. He took several more steps closer, as the soldiers and Hunters could see that small bolts of electricity were bouncing off of him. The soldiers looked at each other with odd looks.

"Wait, I think I heard about this from the story of the four maidens... Do you think-" Asked one Atlasian soldier turning to another.

"No way, you moron! That's just a fairy tale for kids! Besides... The maidens are women, not men!" Said the other Atlasian Soldier as the Lieutenant turned around to look at the two soldiers.

"Quiet down!" The Lieutenant then looked back at the electric man as the man stopped walking and stood only fifteen feet away from the camp.

"Attention! You are in a restricted area on the edge of Atlas! Put your hands up and lie flat on the ground or you will be shot!" Warned the Lieutenant as the electric man stood there another minute, before walking forward yet again.

"Hey! I said put your hands up and lie flat on the ground! DO IT NOW!" Yelled the Lieutenant through the megaphone. But the electric man kept walking.

"This is your last warning! Lie flat on the ground, or we will shoot!" Yelled the Lieutenant as soldiers, knights, Paladins, turrets, and the three Hunters aimed their weapons at the lightning man. As the man stopped his walking once more, he held his hands together as he pulled both his arms back. Zeus was building up a massive ball of electrical power in his hands, as he continued to charge up, the Lieutenant lowered his megaphone as he yelled.

"GET BACK!" Yelled the Lieutenant as everyone else did just that and ran away as fast as they could as Zeus unleashes the orb of pure electrical energy as it rockets into the base and blows up as both the force of the blast and bolts of energy blow almost everything away.

 ** _(KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM)_**

As everyone stood back up, they saw the human lightning bolt walking into the camp as the Lieutenant stood up and yelled. "TAKE HIM DOWN! NOW!"

That's when the Atlas Knights and Soldiers converse around Zeus as they try to fire at him. But each shot from the robots and soldiers were reflected as each shot hit Zues. Zeus was completely unaffected as he thrust his hands forward as he blasted deadly and devastating bolts of lightning at his enemies. Some bolts that simply stopped the hearts of his enemies while other blasts caused his enemies to fly several feet away and hit the ground with many broken bones.

The knights and soldiers kept charging at Zeus with their rifles and guns as they fired away. But it was no use as Zeus dashed through his opponents as he blasted them with electrical blasts as he tore through them. Even though several soldiers and knights tried to use heavier artillery, like rocket launchers and Paladins, Zeus would blast the incoming missiles into nothing as he would drain the energy from the massive Paladins. Soon charging that electrical power into a mighty bolt of lightning as he would throw a lightning bolt and blast the Paladins into pieces. But the Paladins weren't his greatest challenge of the camp...

That's when the three Hunters came diving in front the air as all three of them landed in front of him. That's when the Huntress in blue pulled out her revolvers with blades attached to them as she started firing at Zeus, the Huntsmen in the hood pulled out his massive bow as he started firing wind Dust arrows. But much like the soldiers, the Hunters attacks were very ineffective.

"It's having no effect on him!" Yelled the hunter with the bow and hood as Zeus turned to him and blasted a lightning bolt directly at him. But luckily the Huntsman with the massive boomerang dashed in and knocked the Huntsman in the hood down, as the lightning bolt hit another tent and tore it to shreds.

"Let's try to hit him harder!" Yelled the Huntsman with the boomerang as he took his oversized boomerang and tossed it at Zeus as it managed to actually hit him and knock him down. But before Zeus could've picked himself back up, the Huntress and the blue jumped on top of him and tried to restrain him as best as she could. Zeus automatically became furious as he unleashed a powerful pulse of electricity that blasted the Huntress in blue back as she flew through the air, and was tossed through a tree. She then lied on the ground, covered in burn marks with her eyes still open, and motionless. The two Huntsmen looked back as they saw their friend motionless on the ground.

"NOOO!" Yelled the hooded Hunter as he looked back at Zeus just in time for Zeus to dash over to the Hunter as he knocked him down to the ground. Quickly grabbing his head as he drained or "leeched" the hooded Huntsman's bio-electric energy, an action that results in the death of the Huntsman as the nervous system runs off of neuro-electrical pulses, as the man died. The man fell to the ground, limp and unmoving as Zeus stood back up, as he looked behind him, he saw the Hunter with the oversized boomerang standing behind him with a face that was a mix of fear and anger.

"You! You killed my friends you monster!" Yelled the boomerang Huntsman as his massive boomerang returned to him as Zeus just stared at him, with a somewhat sympathetic look.

"I know... And I'm sorry... Please forgive me." Said Zeus as the Atlas forces reassembled and manage to surround him with soldiers, knights, Paladins, and even choppers all around him with their weapons trained on him. Zeus then balled up his fists as the energy around him grew noticeably stronger as he brought his hands up and crossed them on his chest as he bent down with his electrical charge growing stronger and stronger. As soon as all the Atlas military members saw what was happening, they wanted to yelled out a retreat... But it was too late as Zeus suddenly let out an explosion of electrical energy that forcibly blasted everything back.

 _ **(KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! KAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!)**_

After the massive explosion of electricity, Zeus stood there in the ruin of the camp. As he looked around, he saw the chard and incinerated bodies of the soldiers, knights, Paladins, and all other defense options the Atlas military had. The camp was completely eradicated with tents and supplies tossed around, crushed and blasted into bits, and on fire. Even through Zeus had these new powers for only a day, he's become quite adapt at using them. He also found out he had the ability to sense the electrical pulses in the body that every living thing had... He sensed nothing as he saw the dead bodies all around him, including the Hunter with the giant boomerang as a weapon. As Zeus stood in the ruin for another few moments taking in all the carnage, he heard a clap from behind him as it drew closer. He already knew who it was.

"Good job Zeusy Zeusy... Good job! Your probably one of the most powerful test subjects of Evil Tim and Oceanica I've ever seen!" Said Tassin as he walked into the destroyed camp and looked around with a smile on his face. A she was inspecting all the destruction that Zeus caused, along with Corpses and Troopers coming in as they were going to try to take any supplies and/or data that can be useful. As the Corpses and Troopers walked in, Zeus stood there motionless as Tassin's smile started to devolve into a grimace.

"Umm... Is there something wrong, sir?" Asked Zeus scared as Tassin turned around with a hateful glare as he pointed down at an Atlas Soldier who was wounded on the ground, but still alive. He was moaning in agony as blood dripped down his lip, trying his best to crawl away.

"You need you kill, EVERYONE! Was I not clear the first time?" Asked Tassin as he pulled out his three clawed weapon as he brought it over the head of the Atlas soldier, as he brought it down as Zeus turned his head away.

 _ **(SLASH!)**_

Zeus hesitantly looked back as he saw Tassin hold up his three fingered blade in front of his face as he got a white rag and polished the blood off.

"... Even though you are powerful, you NEED to learn to cause absolute destruction on your new missions. Don't leave a single survivor, do not even leave vultures or ravens to scavenge from the dead of your rampage... Understand?" Asked Tassin looking at Zeus yet again as he finished polishing his weapon.

"Y-Yes sir, I'm sorry if that's a problem." Said Zeus as Tassin stopped all movement and looked back up and back at Zeus. Tassin remained motionless for a few more moments as he stood straight and put his weapon away. As he than reached into his jacket once again. Soon pulling around the remote that controlled the nanites in Zeus' bloodstream, as he pressed the button on it and turned Zeus back to his normal human form, as he walked over to him calmly.

But before Zeus could even ask Tassin what he was doing, Tassin immediately kicked Zeus in the crotch as Tassin bent down in pain as he grabbed hold of his crotch. Tassin then stood over the boy as he reached into his jacket once more.

"*Sigh* Zeusy Zeusy, let me let you in on a little secret..." Said Tassin as he bent down to address the in pain Zeus directly into his ear. "I don't HAVE any problems, understand?"

Tassin reached into his jacket once more as he continued to speak. "None, not one, not at all, zip, zilch, nada, and all those other derivatives that mainly mean zero. Unless you know...- WAIT! Are you saying that-"

Tassin pulled out his revolver and pressed it against Zeus' head as he continued to speak. "YOU, my boy are MY problem?"

"No... *cough*... No, Tassin. I'm sorry. I was just joking." Said Zeus, trying his best to say the right words so his blood and brain matter won't stain the ground.

"Oh... Okay, I was just kidding too, buddy." Said Tassin as he pulled the gun away and put it back in his jacket with a friendly smile on his scaly face as Zeus stood back up.

"Anyway, besides leaving a few survivors... Good job. You've adapted to your powers faster then me and my friends have expected, and now that we see your basically as powerful as a storm. So... We have a little mission for you." Said Tassin as he took two steps closer to the center of the destroyed Base as he stared into the fires.

"What's the job going to be, sir?" Asked Zeus as Tassin put his hands in his pockets and spoke.

"You'll just be the body guard for two more agents who are going to break into a certain bandit camp and steal back the machine that Salty Sam needs to fuse hell and Remnant together into one demention or something stupid like that... You think your ready?" Asked Tassin turning his head back to face Zeus as the cloud became cloudy and light dropplets of water began to fall.

"... Yes sir, I am ready." Said Tassin as he laughed and walked over to Zeus, putting his hand on the boys shoulder like they were good chums.

"I am SO happy to hear that, now, head back to the fortress with the rest of the soldiers to prepare yourself for the mission." Said Tassin as Zeus nodded and turned around as he walked away. Tassin turned back around as he looked at the flames of the destroyed base as the rain started to put out all the raging flames. Tassin looked into the distance as far as he could, to see the little bit of the city of Atlas.

'I wonder how long it will be before that general snaps... I doubt it'll be that long, probably even happen in a few weeks. Hahahaha...' Thought Tassin as rain fell on his head as he still looked onto the distance at the city while the Corpses and Troopers still scavenged for any useful data or supplies they could find. Tassin just smiled.

* * *

 **Menagerie:** _In the morning, in the Belledonna kitchen_

"What's a futurist?" Asked Ghira as he was in his tank-top doing pull ups on a metal pipe that was connected to the wall as he was reading a news paper that was taped to the wall he was in front of.

"Um, what do you mean?" Asked Double D as he was sitting at a table he was at while tinkering with a new watch device he was tinkering with.

"In the paper... It talks about how General Ironwood is ordering his futurist scientists to build newer and more potent weapons to fight against anyone who would try to attack the Kingdom of Atlas." Said Ghira as he was still doing pull ups.

"Umm... How can I explain this? It's basically someone who senses what's coming next. Someone who can project into the future a viable, sensible reality, and who is enthusiastic about the possibilities." Said Double D as he was screwing the last bolt into his new watch. "For example, when my friend Eddy wanted to be taller, instead of just getting new boots to appear taller or... Barbarically stretching on his arms in legs in the hope that he will look taller, I created a pair of boots that would allow him to be as tall or short as he wanted at will."

Double D completed his watch as Ghira pulls out a carton of eggs as he cracked open a few and put them all in a glass raw, as he then drank them.

"Even so... New technology will never replace natural intuition, such as even a toddler could see from your last fight with Pardus that you have no idea how to fight." Said Ghira putting the empty glass down.

"What!? Hey! I've got about fifty Grimm, White Fang members, and members of Evil Tim's army who says otherwise! Not to mention the lessons of combat I got from the schooling at Beacon, a little help from your daughter, and assistance from the best hand-to-hand fighter at Beacon Academy, Lie Ren." Said Double D as Ghira puts his hand on Double D's soldier.

"Meet me in my personal training room, you have a lot to learn." Said Ghira as he walked off and Double D looked over his shoulder.

 _In Ghira's Personal Training Room:_

Ghira performed one last move outside the boxing ring, before dropping down into the boxing ring. The ex-leader of the White Fang then put on his own pair of boxing gloves and walked up to the skinny nerd. All the while, Blake and Kali were sitting on the side as Sun walked in with some popcorn in his hands.

"Oh man! This is going to be good!" Said Sun as he ate a handful of popcorn.

"Sun! Are you implying that your rooting against Double D?" Asked Blake.

"Well, it's either root for your dad or... Have my legs tied up in a pretzel. No offense ladies but... He's a scary man." Said Sun.

"But seriously? Popcorn?" Asked Blake.

"Hey, besides a little TV and the net, there's not much entertainment around here! And I'm going to enjoy this if it kills me!" Said Sun as he ate a fist full of popcorn as Kali leaned over he daughter.

"Can I have some?" Asked Kali.

"MOM!" Yelled Blake as Kali took some popcorn as Blake crossed her arms and looked away. Only a moment later she turns to Sun and asks. "Are going to share those or what?"

"From what I've have seen, you're fighting style is either to use your suit to tackle people, or using that Magnifying Glass of yours to blast them..." Said Ghira as he stood face to face against Double D. The face-off made It look like the classic stand down between David and Goliath, as Ghira was looking down at Double D with a raised brow. "If i had to guess, I'd say you you've never been in an ACTUAL fight in your life."

"Well, I-I..." Double D stuttered as he tapped his fingers together.

"Punch me." Said Ghira bluntly.

"What?! I'm not gonna..." Said Double D surprised as Ghira narrowed his eyes at Double D as his voice became much more stern.

"Do It." Double D looks at the man still surprised for another moment, before shrugging his shoulders and cooperating with the ex-White Fang leaders request. As he then raised fist and with all of his strength, sent a right hook straight into to his opponent's face. The sound of fist hitting flesh, echoed through the training room followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor. But It wasn't Ghira who was knocked down, it was Double D. Down at the bleachers, Sun looked at this while wincing at Double D receiving that powerful punch. While both Blake and Kali watched this with surprised expressions as the two women yelled at Ghira.

"DAD!" Yelled Blake.

"GHIRA!" Yelled Kali.

"Ohh... That's gotta hurt." Said Sun as Ghira turned his attention on both his wife and daughter as he looked at them with confusion in his face.

"What? This is the part of his training." Said Ghira shrugging his shoulders. Ghira then turned his attention back to the groaning nerd on the ground as Double D had stars and birds revolving around his head. Double D shook the stars and birds away as he rubbed his cheek bone, still feeling the pain of the large man's hit as he gazed up at Ghira.

"Ugh... Ow, dear Antonucci. What just happened? It feels like I was bucked by a stallion." Said Double D as Ghira continued to gaze down at Double D as he offered the boy his hand.

"Let's try that again." Said Ghira as Double D stared at Ghira's hand for a solid second before Double D excepted it and was pulled back on his feet. The skinny nerd wobbled slightly and apparently dazed. But that turned out to be a ruse as he quickly took another swing at the former leader of White Fang. Once again, quicker then anyone could see, Ghira blocked Double D's attack and sent the scrawny genius flying across the ring, into the ropes on the far side. He then proceeded to bounce off the rope and land face first on the floor in a crumpled heap.

And for the rest of the time, Double D got up again and tried to punch Ghira again. But as Ghira easily dodges the skinny nerd's attacks, he strikes Double D again with a right hook. But before anything more could happened, Blake yelled at her father to stop and tried to get into the ring. But before she could, Double D then ran to Ghira with an impressive speed and gave the former leader of the White Fang a quite a strong uppercut that almost made the man stumble back. Everyone stared at Double D's surprising feat in shock, this and long pause of silence.

Ghira picked himself back up as he looked over at Double D, stroking his cheek as Double D stared fearfully at Ghira as he tried to nervously explain.

"Umm, ! My sincerest apologies! I-" But Double D was interrupted by Ghira.

"Don't! Do not apologize for what you just did, kid... That was a good punch. Well done." Said Ghira getting back up as Blake, Kali, and Sun were standing next to the boxing ring.

"Dad! What were you thinking!? You could've really hurt Double D!" Said Blake.

"Blake is right, Ghira!" Added Kali as Ghira hopped out of the ring.

"Don't worry, the kid just needs a bit of hand-to-hand training. And for someone who hasn't fought a day in his life, that was a good hit." Said Ghira talking to his wife and daughter as he turned his head back to the ring to address Double D.

"Double D, meet me this evening for another training session, for now, there's some work I need to attend to in my office. I will see you later tonight." Said Ghira with a small smirk as he turned around and walked out of the gym as Double D was watching him walk away from the ring.

"Umm, sure thing . And thank you for the lesson." Said Double D as Ghira merely looked back and nodded before continuing to walk out of the gym. Kali and Blake looked back at Double D.

"Dear, are you alright? I apologies for my husbands... physical training methods." Said Kali as Double D smiled at her and held his hand up.

"No need , I've taken much worse... Believe me when I say that. Anyways, it was fine, no need to worry." Said Double D.

"Well, alright. I guess I will just see you around, dear." Said Kali as she left. After Kali left Double D got off the ring as Blake walked up to him.

"Look Double D, if you don't want to train with my father anymore, you don't have to. You've already proved yourself to them." Said Blake with a bit of a worried expression on her face. But before Double D could've responded, Sun intervened.

"Yeah, man. I'm amazed you survived in the ring with Ghira, I thought you would've become so messed up to the point were you looked like an action figure with all it's limbs bent in the wrong way." Said Sun as Blake gave an annoyed sigh along with Double D.

"Um, no need to worry Blake, since we will be facing off against the White Fang and Evil Tim's forces, I suppose it would be a good idea to expand my combat options." Said Double D.

"Well, alright. I guess we will see you around." Said Blake as she turned around to leave with Sun following the cat Faunus. Double D stood there smiling as he rubbed his still sore cheek bone, that was until he felt his scroll vibrate. Double D pulled his scroll out only to see that someone sent him a message.

'Meet me in the Eve Park on the south side of Menagerie. 5:00 SHARP! You don't know who this is, but I promise you will recognize me when you see me. P.S. Do not bring any of your fancy tech or your weapon!' The message came from an unknown sender. Double D was afraid this might be a trick from the White Fang to lore him out, it could be Adam, Evil Tim's forces, or even that Pardus guy who Double D fought off. Double D stared at the message for a few more seconds, before putting it in his pocket.

* * *

 **Eve Park, South of Menagerie:** _4:55 PM_

Double D walked into the more poorer side of Menagerie. Many of the houses were in shambles, on the few houses that were made of concrete and brick were covered in graffiti, and Double D passed some shady people with raggedy clothes who stared daggers at him when he walked by. Either because Double D was a human, or that those Faunus could've just been hardened by the rough life-style they were in, either way, Double D did his best to stay clear of them.

Double D could see what Blake was talking about when she said the Faunus were just gathered up and dumped on that island. Some of the homes and stores he would pass by were in awful condition. He could tell by the graffiti and the shady men hanging around in front of homes and in alleyways that this part of Menagerie has seen better days. Double D kept walking until he came across a tall brick wall. He looked over to a large entrance as he looked up and saw a sign that read 'Eve Park'.

Double D took his Scroll back out and looked down at it as he confirmed that it was indeed the place that the mysterious person wanted to meet him at. Double D looked at the sign above the entrance and around the entrance itself to see that the park was just as bad as the neighborhood he was in.

'Well... This place as certainly seen better days.' Thought Double D as he walked into the park to see barrels with fires in them, several Faunus homeless people laying down by the park trees and walls, trash that was littering both the pavement and grass, and several shady Faunus hanging around the park as well. Double D walked in as he looked down, passing by a homeless Faunus lying there. Double D pulled out his wallet as he took out some Lien and lied it down in front of the homeless man.

"Ugh... Thank you." Groaned the homeless Faunus as Double D continued to walk deeper and deeper into the park. Double D looked around as he saw all the destruction around him, he kept walking as he glanced at several of the shady Faunus hanging around as they stared daggers at him. Double D tried to avoid the harsh glares as he walked into the middle of the park. Seeing a marble statue that was in front of him that depicted a human and a wolf Faunus shaking hands while smiling.

Double D's gaze moved down as he read the description below the statue that read 'Dedicated to the never ending friendship and alliance of the Faunus and Humans. In remembrance of the Human/Faunus relations advocate, William Redcap.'

"Wait! What?!" Asked Double D to himself as he continued to look at the statue in surprise. "The Red Caps!? One of them advocated for Faunus rights? This has to be some kind of prank or misspelling of a name."

Double D still looked at the statue perplexed as he took out his Scroll and looked down at it, reading the same message from before as he looked at the time. "5:00... And still nobody. Was it possible I just got the message from a wrong number?"

Double D looked back up at the statue as he continued to look at it, still confused and in disbelief from the description. That was until he felt the creeping presence of someone coming up behind him.

"Wallet, Lien, and that fancy watch. NOW." Said a voice as Double D turns around to see three thugs. The main one who appeared like the leader was a fox Faunus with a tail while the thug to his left had goat horns and a crow bar, and the thug to his right was a huge Faunus with bear ears and a large hammer in his hands. They all walked closer to Double D.

"Or me and my boys will tear you apart." Said the fox Faunus as Double D stared at them as he put up his hands and spoke.

"Please gentlemen, I don't want to fight. I understand that your robbing me because I'm a human, but I'm sure if you can just talk about your feelings of being discriminated against then you won't feel the need to push others arou-" But Double D was interrupted.

"What are you talking about!? We're doing this because we need drug money you IDIOT! Now give us everything you got! We aren't joking around, kid!" Yelled the goat Faunus.

"Well... I'm sorry to disappoint fellas, but I have nothing." Said Double D politely.

"That's it!" Yelled the huge bear Faunus as he lifted his mallet, but before he could do anything, he was interrupted when he and everyone else heard a voice.

"Gentlemen!" Everyone looked over to see that the voice came from Robin Redcap. Jr himself walking towards Double D and the thugs with his arms wide open.

"Robin Redcap?" Asked Double D under his breath, surprised.

"Hey! This doesn't concern you, human!" Yelled the fox Faunus as Robin just walked closer with a big smile on his face.

"Wait... You guys recognize him? That's the brat of the Red Caps!" Said the bear Faunus smiling.

"Oh yeah! Your right! I heard his dad crooked like the toad he was! Hahahaha! Good riddance..." Said the fox Faunus as Robin walked closer, being completely silent as the thugs laughed at the crime prince.

"Aww... is little Redcap junior angry? Maybe we'll just do the world a favor and make you join daddy in hell, hahaha." Said the goat Faunus as the thugs started to laugh. With Robin laughing with them walking closer. The thugs laughter died out as they grew faces of caution.

"Hahahahaha... Oh that was real funny mates, but... there is something you should really know about me. I don't have a good sense of humor..." Said Robin as he quickly pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed the fox in the eye as the knife was sticking out of the Faunus' eye socket. The man screamed as spurts of blood splattered on the ground, the thugs, Robin, and Double D. Double D and the thugs looked on in shock as Robin had a smile on his face as the fox Faunus fell down.

The two remaining thugs looked cautiously at one another, before nodding as the goat Faunus went after Robin and the bear Faunus went after Double D. The goat Faunus ran after Robin as he swung his crow bar at the crime prince. But the criminal just effortlessly dodged three of the goat Faunus' blows as he started mocking him.

"Seriously mate, you would've been better in the petting zoo with all the other animals while kids pull on your tail, rather then be a mugger." Said Robin as the goat Faunus swung his crow bar once more, only this time Robin grabbed his arm in mid-air as he forced the Faunus' arm to bend in the opposite direction to the point of a sickening crack resonating through the air, followed by a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the Faunus as Robin grabbed the goat Faunus by the horn, and bashed his head against a bench nearby.

 _(SLAM!)_

"Stay down, freak!" Yelled Robin.

Meanwhile, the bear Faunus lifted up his mallet as he was about to bring it down and hit Double D. But Double D quickly moved out of the way of the thugs attack, only for the thug to do it several more times until Double D dodged and fell on the floor. On Double D's watch, a blue holographic image of Penny showed up as she spoke to Double D.

"Double D! Your under attack!"

"Yes, thank you Penny. I see that." Said Double D as he quickly rolled out of the way of another one of the mallet Faunus' blows.

"Double D! Dodge!" Yelled Penny as Double D stood back up, and was distracted as he was hit by the mallet and thrown to the floor again.

"No offense Penny, but yelling 'dodge' is much more distracting then helpful." Said Double D as he flipped around and laid on his back as the bear Faunus with the hammer held the weapon over his head as he was about to crush Double D. But that's when Robin dashed in and hit the bear Faunus from behind, giving Double D enough time to stand back up and upper cut as it made the bear Faunus stumble back. The punch was strong enough that it even shattered the bear Faunus' Aura shield, but as Double D thought the fight with him was over, Robin ran up behind him with the crow bar that the goat Faunus possessed as he swung as hard as he could at the bear Faunus' head. There was a sickening crack as Robin swung the crow bar, Double D could've sworn that Robin was hitting for a home run.

But, even that wasn't it as both Robin and Double D heard the sound of feet stomping from behind them. Robin quickly turned around as he saw the fox Faunus, still with one eye charged at Robin with his sword, charging up with hot orange energy. But before the Faunus could've swung it, Robin dashed forward and punched the fox Faunus right in his Adam's apple as hard as he could. The fox Faunus made choking and gagging noises as he dropped his sword and put his hands around his neck as he continued to chock and fall on his knees.

"Aww... crushed trachea? That's gotta hurt, mate. But do you know what'll go well with it? A concussion!" Yelled Robin as he grabbed the fox Faunus' head and slammed it against the statue as the fox Faunus fell on the ground, still choking because of his crushed windpipe. Double D's eye's grew to the sizes of saucers as he saw the man chock. That's when Double D picked himself back up and dashed over to the choking man, pushing past Robin as he made his way up to the man. He reached into his pockets and started digging.

"Double D! If your going to save him, do it quickly! He doesn't have much time left." Said Penny as Double D continued to dig through his pockets.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! Stay with me!" Yelled Double D as he finally found what he was looking for in his pocket. He pulled out a screw driver and a straw. He quickly stabbed the screw driver into the choking man's neck then quickly putting the straw he had into the hole. Creating a small, but effective artificial breathing tool. The man was successfully able to breath again.

Double D stood up as the goat Faunus and bear Faunus both stood up, bleeding with bruises all over their faces. They looked at Robin with total fear as they looked down at their fox friend who was still alive, but barely. The two thugs quickly run over to their friend as they throw each of his arms over their shoulders as they tried to run off.

"The world used to be a better place! Don't you animals get it!? The world is better off with you freaks dead! Cross me again, and I'll put you damn mongrels down for good! Hurt a human again, and I'll skin you alive! Ya hear that!?" Yelled Robin as the three thugs managed to get away. After Robin was done yelling, he put his hands in his pockets as he turned around to face Double D with a smile.

"Sorry I was late, mate. Had some other business to take care of first. But... We really showed those blokes what for, huh?" Asked Robin walking up to Double D with a smile, all the while Double D stared daggered at Robin with his arms crossed.

"Besides... someone needed to deal with the little 'pest problem' anyway..."

"I won't deny that you helped me back there Robin... But you also went WAY TOO FAR! You almost killed a man for heavens sakes!" Yelled Double D as Robin giggled once more.

"So what? If I drive down a road and hit a fox, is that a crime? No, of course not. This was no different." Said Robin, still with a smile on his face.

"Why did you save me anyway?" Asked Double D.

"Hey, we humans have ta look after each other, right? You away from your bloody den of lions and a monkey to protect you. And, I forgive you for the whole... Squabble that last time we met." Said Robin, still with a smile on as Double D stood there angrily.

"What do you want, Robin? Why did you bring me here? And why is that statue over there named after someone with the last name 'Redcap'... with your family seemingly hating Faunus." Said Double D as Robin walked over to the same Park bench he bashed the goat Faunus' head against earlier as he sat there.

"Well... Believe it or not, my great grand father, William Redcap, used to fight for Faunus rights. Apparently he felt 'sorry' for them, and tried to use his wealth to create better lives for Faunus everywhere. And even try his luck with bribing politicians just to let more Faunus live alongside humans." Said Robin in a disgusted tone of voice.

"It must've been sad that the rest of your family never followed suit." Said Double D as Robin got up and pointed at Double D as he started to yell.

"NEVER say ANYTHING LIKE THAT! William was a fool! Same goes for any human who holds sympathy for those bloody beasts! I wish all human's can realize the scourge of the Faunus like me, my gang, and even the Schnee Dust Company. Though... They might be onto something by using them as slave labor." Said Robin as he scratched his chin, thinking of what he said last.

"Did you just call me here to try to change my mind with your racist beliefs? Or did you message me about something else?" Asked Double D, tired of hearing the hatred that spewed out of Robin's mouth.

"Actually... I do... Me dad was murdered yesterday." Said Robin in a serious tone of voice. "By White Fang assassins..."

"Well... even though we aren't friends, in fact enemies. I'm sorry for your loss." Said Double D.

"Yeah, and now... Those animals have just awoken a sleeping giant. The Red Caps may just seem like a crime syndicate, strictly in the City of Vale... But that's just one cell that makes up a bigger organization. There are groups connected with my family all over Remnant, the Ebu Gogo of Kuchinashi in the Kingdom of Mistral, the Nimerigars in Higanbana of Anima, the Brownies of Mantle city, the Orcs of Vacuo, the Gremlins of Wind Path in Mistrial... and much more. We are a dangerous syndicate, we've always had 'disagreements' with the White Fang in the past... But, the Red Caps are the jewel in the crown of our little empire of the underworld. And when they killed my father... They just dug their own grave." Growled Robin as he paced and stopped.

"Okay, you and your crime syndicate are going to go to war with a terrorist organization that wants to see the extinction of the human race. You two destroy each other, and the White Fang can be built from the ground up as a group of peace, love, and acceptance. What is the downside here?" Asked Double D crossing his arms as Robin walked up to Double D once more, speaking in a dead serious tone of voice.

"When I say we are going to kill every one of them... I. MEAN. EVERYONE. ONE. OF. THEM." Said Robin as Double D understood the picture better.

"Your talking about-"

"Killing every member of the White Fang and every Faunus who is stupid enough to stand against us. They will all be whipped out." Said Robin.

"And what happens to the ones that do what you say out of fear?" Asked Double D.

"Simple, they become prisoners with jobs. Fueling the economy and such." Said Robin.

"You mean Faunus slave labor." Said Double D.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter what you call it. With my new position as the very head of the Gobb syndicate, I now command an army with over 10,000,000 members strong world-wide. And along with the weapons we stole from Atlas AND the weapons we have access to thanks to Evil Tim... We will kill each and every one of those damn filthy animals..." Said Robin.

"What do you want from me then?" Asked Double D.

"Simple, that big bleeding head of yours, mate! With your engineering skills, and my power and resources, we can finally cut off the head of that beast the White Fang! At last! Not to mention... The death of Sienna and Adam, for good. Then after that, we can let you keep your little Faunus friends as pets. Play fetch with them and such." Said Robin with a smile as Double D clenched his fist.

"Just think about it mate, the White Fang, completely destroyed and your Faunus friends will be able to live in my new revolution... what do ya say? Can ya see mate? These... creatures are nothing but SAVAGES! My great grand father gave a large sum of money to built this park for these ingrates, and what do they do? Leave the park in shambles! These animals are dangerous and wild! They need to remember their place in line! Com'on mate... Whatya say?" Asked Robin opening his arms as Double D just stared in disbelief at him.

"I-... I can't believe your even asking this of me! No! Of course not! The Faunus are not beasts of burden! They are people just like you and me, they may be different, but they are NOT animals. The girl I LOVE is a Faunus! And I will not join your insane crusade." Said Double D firmly.

Robin sighed and nodded his head in disappointment. "I gotta say, that's disappointing to hear, Double D. You could've done something great with that mind of yours, but instead you waste it on a lost cause..." Said Robin as he took out a flask and started chugging the whole thing down.

"Yes, I agreed to your text, I didn't bring any weapons, no technology, just you and me. I'm a man of my word , but I'm going to give you a warning, hurt any innocent Faunus or human for that matter... And me and my friends will be there to stop you." Said Double D as Robin finished his drink, wiped his mouth, and put his flask away as he started to laugh.

"Hahahaha... you almost sound threatening there kid, maybe with a little practice, you might actually seem intimidating." Said Robin as he walked up to Double D and put his hand on his shoulder. "Alright, let me give you a warning of my own. Sienna, Adam, and the White Fang always preach about how their going to wipe out the human race and/or rule over it... just think of me and my group as a savior, and when the time comes... we're going to destroy that death cult once and for all. But... I will give you some time to think... just make sure your on the right side, mate."

Robin pulled his hand away from Double D's shoulder as he walked off. "Thanks again for taking my invitation, mate. This was... enlightening, Cheers."

Double D just watched as Robin walked off with a suspicious look still on his face.

"Umm, Double D, what are you thinking?" Asked Penny from Double D's watch as he held it up and looked at it to see the small holographic image of Penny.

"... Nothing, Penny. It was nothing. Come on, lets get out of here before we get mugged again." Said Double D as he walked out of the park. Leaving the disorganized park behind, leaving the statue of the human William Redcap and the wolf Faunus shaking hands behind.

* * *

 **Lake Matsu:** _In The Air_

As the cargo ship flies over Lake Matsu, Weiss, still somber over being unable to help the Mistralian cargo pilots, suddenly notices to her right a series of landmasses floating in the bright blue, partly cloudy sky, with what appears to be black crystals jutting out from the bottom of the rock formations. Puzzled, she then decides to head into the pilot's cabin. The doors open.

"Where are we?" Asked Weiss.

"Nowhere good. Passing by some of Lake Matsu's floating islands. The gravity Dust that forms in these things is giving us a little turbulence. Nothing I can't handle, but the islands sometimes hide some nasty Grimm." Said the piolet as Weiss walks toward the pilot, outside, an airship is seen quickly heading towards them, on fire, and leaving a giant trail of smoke behind it.

"I'm just betting on our friends in distress keeping them preoccupied." Said the piolet as Weiss notices to her right the approach of the heavily damaged airships.

"Look out!" Yelled Weiss as the airship comes barreling from their right, narrowly hitting their cargo ship and forcing the pilot to pull upward to avoid it. The doomed craft, bearing a white symbol for Mistral on its sail, proceeds to collide into one of the floating islands.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Yelled the piolet as he then decides to switch back to the radio, listening in for nearby transmissions.

"By the gods, we've lost Percy! Help!" Yelled the Mistral piolet as another Mistralian airship, pursued by a swarm of wasp-like Grimm, is suddenly hooked from multiple directions by their extendable stingers, which leaves them trapped and unable to move.

"We're hooked! We're hooked!" Yelled the Mistral piolet as the pilot makes a frantic call, the wood on the ship's exterior begins to crack, as the insects grappling on the ship pull very tightly.

"Everyone, abandon ship!" Yelled the Mistral piolet, capitalizing on their fear, one of the Grimm somersaults into the air and dive-bombs into the top of the ship, as the pilot and everyone on board perishes in the ensuing explosion. The rest of the Grimm following this turn their attention to and pursue Weiss' airship.

"Lancers, freaking Lancers! Alright buckle up- Huh?" Yelled the piolet as he turns to speak to Weiss, only to see her jump down a hatch into the cargo hold, as she is determined to stop the swarm.

"What are you doing?" Asked the piolet over an intercom speaker

"What we should've done in the first place! You're carrying Dust, right?" Asked Weiss.

"Officially, no. Actually, yes." Said the piolet as Weiss opens a large container of vials of powdered Dust and loads her weapon Myrtenaster with six of them.

"Then when I tell you, open the rear door!" Said Weiss.

"Better make it quick!" Said the poilet as he makes multiple evasive maneuvers, but the Lancers gain on the ship and begin to shoot their stingers at it.

"Kid, we're cutting it close!" Warned the piolet as Weiss Summons a black glyph underneath her to keep her stuck to the ship as she readies her sword in front of her.

"Ready!" Yelled Weiss as the cargo doors open and the battle begins. Using glyphs and Dust, Weiss succeeds in eliminating one of the Grimm.

"Haha! Hold on!" Said Weiss as she eliminates five more while the pilot continues to do evasive maneuvers. She gets knocked off balance when the cargo ship rocks.

"Ah! What was that?!" Said Weiss as the upper level of the cargo ship has Lancer stingers sticking in through the ceiling.

"We're hooked!" Yelled the piolet as the outside of the airship has two Lancers firmly planted on top of it before the rest of the swarm gains on the cargo ship once more, with some of the Grimm flying alongside it.

"I got an idea! Hold on! Literally!" Said the pilot as he accelerates the ship toward one of the floating islands, waiting until the last possible moment before suddenly diving and using the remaining forward momentum to throw the Lancers on the ship off into the side of the rock formation.

"Ha ha!" Laughed the piolet as Weiss asked.

"Can you find a pair of islands we can fit between?" The cargo ship is turned and travels toward a pair of closely adjacent, interconnected islands.

"Kid, you are reading my mind!" Said the piolet as the cargo ship narrowly avoids the close islands walls and the attacking Lancers, Weiss fires three fireballs from her glyphs to destroy an overhanging rock formation. The attack causes debris that kills the attacking Grimm, but also awakens an unseen Queen Lancer.

"Yeah! Great going, kid! We are in the clear!" Said the piolet as immediately after Weiss exhales in relief, a Lancer significantly larger than the rest suddenly appears outside the cargo doors.

"It's a Queen Lancer!" Yelled Weiss

"What?!" Yelled the piolet as the Queen Lancer attacks and Weiss is unable to stop it.

"Do something!" Yelled the piolet as Weiss uses most of the Dust crates to explode against the creature, but it survives unscathed.

"I can see the shoreline! Gods, we're not gonna make it!" Yelled the piolet as Weiss started regaining her composure, Weiss Summons her Arma Gigas.

"Pull up, now!" Yelled Weiss as the pilot causes the cargo ship to pull up and ascend further into the air, before maneuvering to have the vehicle upside down. During this, the Arma Gigas leaves the vehicle and dives toward the Queen Lancer. The Arma Gigas, controlled by Weiss, manages to kill the Grimm, but not before the cargo ship receives enough damage to cause it to crash.

* * *

 **The White Fang HQ:**

Inside the White Fang headquarters, Adam Taurus kneels before Sienna Khan, who is sitting on a throne flanked by two guards on either side of her.

"Adam. I'm not going to repeat myself, so I want you to listen when I tell you that the White Fang will not attack Haven Academy." Said Khan.

"High Leader Khan, I am begging you." Addressed Adam.

"You should beg for forgiveness and nothing else! The assault you led on Beacon was not the great victory you clearly think it was, and you should be more grateful your punishment was not more severe. You are a symbol for many in our organization, but that doesn't make you infallible." Said Kahn.

"I was merely trying to follow your example, High Leader." Said Adam.

"And what example might that be?" Asked Khan.

"Strength. Strength and unwavering conviction. The humans have seen that strength now.

"I was one of the first to suggest violence where violence was necessary. Peace bred complacency and acceptance of our place in the world. I will not allow humanity to push us down without pushing them back. But the destruction of the Huntsman Academies crosses a line! The loss of the CCT has brought global communication to a crawl! And the White Fang is more of a target now than ever before! You have justified humanity's campaign against us, and for what?! Empty promises from a group of humans? Humans we still know nothing about, and come and go as they please! These are not examples of strength, Adam. They are examples of your talents being diminished by shortsightedness!" Said Khan.

"If you want to know more about the humans, then why not talk to one of them yourself?" Said Adam as the Faunus rises and turns toward the entrance to the room.

"Hazel!" Said Adam as Hazel opens the doors to the large room.

"Took you long enough." Said Hazel, but as he enters, Sienna Khan rises from her seat and her guards all point their spears toward Hazel.

 **"** What is this?!" Asked Khan.

"Apologies. I don't aim to cause any trouble." Apologized Hazel.

"You've brought a human to this location?" Asked Kahn.

"You should hear what he has to say." Said Adam.

"This is grounds for execution!" Threatened Kahn.

"Ma'am, please. Nobody needs to die today." Said Hazel as he started kneeling out of respect. "I'm just asking for a moment of your time."

"The longer you stay here, the less of a chance you have of leaving alive." Said Kahn.

"I'll take those chances, if you don't mind." Said Hazel as Sienna sits back down, her guards return to their neutral position and Hazel rises again before continuing to speak.

"You don't like me. You have no reason to like me. But you don't have to like me to get the results you want." Hazel addressed.

"I'm starting to doubt either of you fully comprehend what it is that I want. I want humanity to fear the Faunus, to know that we demand respect! I do not want to start a war with the humans that we cannot win!" Said Kahn.

"That's where you're wrong." Said Adam as Sienna and Hazel focus on Adam who begins to advance toward Sienna while continuing to speak.

"We can win a war against the humans. Not only because we have the support of Hazel's master, but because the Faunus are the dominant species of this planet. We're better than humans. We have everything humans have and more. Humans shouldn't just fear the Faunus, they should serve the Faunus." Said Adam

"I've had enough of this conversation for tonight. Guards, take them away." Ordered Sienna as the guards remain stationary.

"I said, take them away!" Repeated Sienna, but nothing happened.

"I will admit, Sienna, you were right about my popularity. My followers in Vale already see me as the true High Leader. And many here in Mistral feel the same." Said Adam as four armed White Fang soldiers enter through the main doors and stop, pointing their weapons into the room as Sienna rises to her feet.

"What are you doing?" Asked Hazel.

"What's right for the Faunus. From this day forward, I will be the one to lead the White Fang." Said Adam as four more soldiers reveal themselves with their weapons drawn, two on each side of the room, as Sienna's guards point their weapons at her. Sienna quickly judges the situation, though taken by surprise. Her eyes narrow darkly.

"But don't worry, you'll be remembered as a martyr for the Faunus, I'm sorry Sienna, but you and your moderate stances are too tame for the cause now..." Said Adam as Sienna glared at him.

"'Tame'? Your all fools if your mistaking my restraint-" Sienna pulls out her whip.

"Guards! Kill her!" Yelled Adam as the guards aimed their weapons.

"-For being tame!" Yelled Sienna as she dodged the gunfire as the thrashed her whip forward and wrapped it around one of the guards throats. Pulling herself forward as she flew through the air and kneed him in the face, shattering his mask. As the guards were still firing, Sienna would do several acrobatic moves as she would knock several of the guards aside while still thrashing her whip, wrapping around the guards weapons and pulling them away.

"You treacherous... pompous... little... INGRATES!" Yelled Sienna, but before her rampage could continue any further...

 _(STAB!)_

Sienna was stabbed through the back as she looked down and saw Adam's red blade sticking out of her chest. He lifts the blade, making it slide deeper into Sienna's body and lifting it off the ground. Fists clenched, her body shakes from the damage and Adam takes advantage of her closer proximity to rest a hand on her shoulder and speak into her ear.

"Thank you, Sienna. You were there when our people needed you, but they need me now. I'm sorry you couldn't see this through to the end." Said Adam as Sienna growls at this and lifts her hand to claw at Adam's neck. Before she makes contact Adam swiftly removes his weapon from Sienna, causing her body to fall to the ground and roll to the bottom of the steps leading up to her throne. The White Fang soldiers begin to withdraw their weapons as Hazel looks down upon her body before returning his sight back to Adam with an annoyed look.

"Give our former leader a proper burial. All who were here tonight will claim that Sienna was murdered by a human Huntsman. Sienna Khan will become a martyr for our cause, her final act as High Leader." Said Adam as all of the White Fang soldiers leave the room, two carrying Sienna's body with them, leaving Adam and Hazel the only ones remaining.

"When were you planning on telling me about that?" Asked Hazel as Adam withdraws a cloth from his back pocket and slides it across Wilt's blade, cleaning it of Sienna's blood.

"This was my business, not yours." Said Adam.

"It's our business now, and I don't appreciate you withholding things like tha-" But before Hazel could've finished, the two men and the rest of the guards in the room heard a hovering sound. Everyone in the room looked around with faces of confusion, unknown to them where the sound was coming from.

"What is that?" Asked Adam in a spiteful and demanding voice. But before anyone could've answered, from the open double doors at the end of the hall came a red hovering drone that was about nine feet wide in length with rotors on each side. Below the drone were two small guns as the drone seemed to be looking around at everyone in the room. Before another moment passed of White Fang members gawking in curiosity as this flying contraption, Adam yelled out.

"Don't just stand there catching flies in your mouths! Shoot it down!" Yelled Adam as the guards did as their leader commanded as they aimed their weapons and shot at the mysterious drone. The drone managed to dodge most of the shots with impressive agile speed, while the shots that did hit the machine couldn't penetrate its thick armor. But before the guards could shoot at the machine any more, the drones guns turned on as red lazer pointers turned on as the two guns each independently started targeting and shooting the guards one by one in the head. The shots were precise as Adam held his hand up and yelled.

"Quit firing!" The White Fang guards stopped as the drone stopped firing at the guards. As several guards lied there shot to death, Adam looked up at the drone as it hovered there harmlessly for another moment, until it projected a red holographic image of a man. The man was in a crimson red business suit, but the most noticeable feature about him was his mask. He was wearing a metallic smiling devilish mask with an evil expression on it, and a long red pointy hat that hung and swayed behind the man's head.

"Well, lookie what we have 'ere... Adam Taurus! Hahahaha! Sienna Khan's right hand-... boy! So... If you can just get out of here and get your boss kiddo, that would be great!" Said the man in the devilish mask.

"I don't know who you are... but there has been a change in leadership, as you can see." Adam gestured his hand down at Sienna's dead body as the man in the mask looked on in surprise for a couple of more moments.

"What a shame, I couldn't have killed the queen of the beasts myself. What a shame. But..." The man in the grotesque mask looked back up at Adam. "At least I now know the White Fang will now be easier to take down... With an immature, overemotional, bloke like you! Hahaha! I've heard reports of you on the battlefield Adam! Your nothing but a child! Hahahaha!"

"Yeah? And your nothing but a coward! Sending a drone like this to talk to me instead of coming here yourself!" Yelled Adam as gripped his sword.

"This 'drone' you speak of is one of the best bloody piece of military equipment the Atlas military has to offer! And... In case you get any ideas, I strapped a remote explosive on this lil' drone of mine." The man took out his Scroll and had his thumb hovering over the screen. "If I suspect any foul play of you or any of your vermin mates for any reason, I will press this button. And in another second after that, the bomb will explode, killing you all."

"Haha... Fine then, who are you anyway?" Asked Adam.

"Well... It's not me you should worry about, it's the massive organization you've pissed off! The Gobb Syndicate! When you low-life animals slaughtered Robin Redcap Senior! The leader of the Red Cap gang, and leader of the Gobb Syndicate! This was an unprovoked attack! And now, you've awoken a sleeping giant! Now... you and your organization of heathens and filthy animals are going to die!" Yelled the man.

"I think that mask is strapped to your face a little too tight, cutting blood circulation to your brain. Neither I, or Sienna send anyone to kill that toad. But, we don't morn for his loss, uhh... Sorry, but if your asking to die by killing my men and threatening me, I'd like to know your name before I kill you, human." Said Adam.

"Erlking. Just call me... Erlking. I just wanted to give you a good sporting chance against your new enemy... ME! Now... Ta, ta Mister Taurus, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go and plan the commission of your downfall." Said Erlking as the hologram disappeared and the drone quickly hovered around the room, and sped out the room. After that, Adam and everyone else just stared at the exit where the drone flew out of, as Adam looked down at the dead Sienna and guards as he looked back up at the remaining guards and spoke.

"Get these bodies out of here." The guards nodded as Adam turned around and sat on the throne.

"... You've not only killed Kahn, but you've also made a dangerous enemy that was once on our side." Said Hazel as he turned to Adam who was still sitting on his throne.

"Your master was concerned with Sienna's willingness to cooperate. Now she doesn't have to be. And as for the Gobb Syndicate, I did nothing to provoke those humans. But, if they want to go to war with us, I will happily provide one. I never liked those Red Caps anyways." Said Adam.

"Nobody needed to die today. And my master, isn't going to favor your new... Strife." Said Hazel as he leaves the room as Adam sits down on the throne.

"I… disagree." Said Adam as he started to smile.

* * *

 **Crashed sight of the Cargo Ship:**

The cargo ship has crashed in a forest. Weiss is lying injured on the ground with clothes dirtied as two bandits approach her.

"Help… please." Begged Weiss looking up at the two men.

"What do you think?" Asked the first bandit looking at his companion. But before the second bandit could've answered his friend, Raven approaches to take a position between the two bandits and directly above Weiss.

"I think… we just hit the jackpot." As Weiss' face turns to one of concern as she looks up at Raven, who stomps on her face, causing her to lose consciousness.

 **A/N: If any of you are wondering why I'm sometimes late with my updates, is because my laptop sometimes freezes up when I'm around 400-10,000 words in, and erases everything I've wrote and didn't save. I can't believe I haven't thrown my laptop out the window for that crap. Anyways, for Sienna, for the people who like her, I thought I would make her go out a bit more as a badass rather then just be stabbed by Adam and killed immediately. So, I hope you like that. Also, the Huntsman who fought Zeus who had the giant boomerang, it wasn't the magical boomerang form Ed Edd n Eddy's universe. It was just a boomerang weapon. Also, I don't usually do this, but make sure to vote on the polls on my home page. Vote for which EENE X RWBY couple you like the most.** **S** **o as always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	68. Sudden Aftereffects

**A/N: This chapter takes place during 'Unforeseen Consequences'. I'd like to give a big thanks to Lord Maximus once more along with PantherClaw and A8 for their suggestions and added scenes. Enjoy.**

 **Menagerie:**

In the interior of the Belladonna Family Home. Ghira, wearing glasses, paces back and forth looking at a piece of paper in hands, while his wife Kali, his daughter Blake, Sun, and Double D all wait for him to be ready. Ghira then stops pacing and takes one last look at the speech he has written down, before sighing as his wife places a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ready?" Asked Kali.

"Yes. It won't be easy for the people to hear, but the truth often isn't. I know they'll do the right thing." Said Ghira as Blake then comes up and places a hand on her father's arm, giving an affectionate snuggle. Suddenly, the three are taken by surprise when another hand pats on Ghira's back. He looks behind to see Sun.

"You got this." Said Sun as Ghira then looked down in front of him to see Double D standing there with a smile on his face as he looked up at Ghira.

"I can tell, you will succeed." Said Double D as all four step back. Ghira then opens the doors as his family and Sun step out of the home to greet the crowd gathering outside. Some people in the crowd are wearing press badges and holding scrolls up to record the event. Others in attendance include Corsac and Fennec Albain, who are bowing their heads, as well as Saber Rodentia and other Menagerie Guards. Ghira steps up to the podium and raises his hand to quiet the crowd down.

"Thank you all for assembling here. I wanted to take time to address some of the rumors that have been circulating around our island. I believe that it is important for the people of this territory to understand the truth. No matter how you feel about the human race, I think we can all agree that the event now known as the Fall of Beacon was a tragedy. A tragedy that will set both man and Faunus-kind back. While the main aggressor is still unknown, we do have official confirmation that Adam Taurus..." Said Ghira as he glares at the Albains.

"... the leader of a powerful splinter group working inside the White Fang, was partially responsible for these attacks. His actions not only tarnished the reputation of an organization originally created to bring peace and equality to all, but to our entire race. With each day that this man remains unpunished, it becomes increasingly difficult to condemn those that look down upon us." Said Ghira as the crowd starts murmuring among themselves. Ghira raises his hand again to quiet the crowd down.

"Recently, a spy from the same splinter group set their sights on this very home. My own daughter, Blake, and her friend did their very best to apprehend this individual. While they were unsuccessful after being physically assaulted and seriously injured, they were successful in obtaining the assailant's Scroll." Said Ghira as he takes out the Scroll from inside his coat. "With this, we have been able to ascertain that Adam Taurus has plans to overthrow the current leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan, and take over the reins himself."

At this, the crowd starts to loudly murmur in concern.

"His radical plans do not stop there, the documents on this scroll proclaim his next target to be Haven Academy and its attached CCT Tower. Their plan is to strike on the last full moon before the beginning of the Fall semester, roughly two months from today. I have sent my swiftest messenger to the government of Mistral, but I believe we have a greater responsibility. My relationship with the White Fang has been... an interesting one. Years ago, I led the organization to help try and create a world where I, and every Faunus who wished, could walk alongside the human race. And while I believe we made great strides toward this goal, it was made clear to me that the people both in and out of the White Fang wanted faster results. So I stepped down, and Sienna Khan was appointed as my successor. It's true that I do not fully condone many of her methods. What I do condone is what Sienna fights for: the idea that the Faunus and humans are, and should be, equal. Adam Taurus does not seem to have that goal in mind. What he has done benefits no one but himself. I think it's time that the Faunus showed the world that we are equals! Time that we snuff out this splinter group, and restore the White Fang to what it once was!" Announced Ghira as the crowd begins to cheer at this remark.

"To do this, I think the answer is clear, we must go to Haven and protect it at all costs!" Said Ghira, but at this statement, the crowd suddenly stops cheering, showing some hesitance. Ghira sees this and clears his throat.

"Before we proceed any further, I'd like to invite my daughter to come and share her story. Not only as a former member of the White Fang, but also as a survivor of the Fall of Beacon." Said Ghira as his daughter Blake steps up to the podium and faces her father.

"You can do this." Said Ghira in a reassuring tone. But before she could've spoken, suddenly, a familiar voice yells out from the crowd.

"TRAITORS!" Everyone looks over to see Ilia as she uncloaks herself, wearing her Grimm mask and clenching her teeth angrily. Blake gives a surprised look before glaring back at her. Double D and Sun both glares at her intensely.

"Ilia..." Growled Sun as Double D looked over at him and whispered.

"Sun, we don't want her to get away. I will try to go high, and you sneak over to her from the crowd, and that's when we double team her. That sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Whispered back Sun as the two boys departed.

"Cowards... After everything the humans have done to us, everything they've put us through, you're asking us to help them?!" Asked Ilia as Ghira responded to her.

"I know we haven't been treated fairly..."

"Where was their help when the Dust companies treated our people like slaves?! Where was their help when Kingdoms hunted Faunus just for being who they are?! Where was my help when my parents were killed in a Dust mine?! WHERE?!" Yelled Ilia.

"Young lady, progress takes patience and cooperation!" Yelled Ghira.

"The Belladonnas are the worse kind of Faunus! They want us to work with the same people that are trying to hold us down! If you truly, truly want to help your people..." But as Ilia was ranting, Double D made his way up into a tree nearby while Sun sneaks through the crowd behind her. "... now is the time to support Adam, not the Belladonnas! He will bring about the future that you deserve. And if you are unwilling to fight, know that the White Fang will do it for you!"

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Double D as he jumped from the tree.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Sun as he dashed at her. Ilia could see that she was trapped, and even with her chameleon traits, she still wouldn't have been able to get away. But only seemingly a millisecond before Double D or Sun got to her, a large figure sped in out of nowhere, quickly grabbing Double D by the face and tossing him into Double D as both boys were tossed back. Everyone stopped and stared at Ilia's savior, including Blake, Kali, and Ghira who stared at the savior in shock.

"Hi there, everyone." Said Pardus with his arms wide open as he looked around at everyone. As everyone looked on, they started to whisper to one another.

"Is that Pardus?"

"Do you think he's the ex-leader of the White Fang?"

"Isn't he supposed to be in prison?" Asked another as Pardus looked around with a smile, as he then looked down at Ilia, who was in shock from the appearance of one of the first leaders of the White Fang. He offered his hand to her as he asked.

"Are you okay?" Another second or two passed as Ilia stared at the leopard Faunus for another moment, before she accepted his hand and was helped up.

"What's with all those faces of fear? I thought you'd all be glad to see me again." Said Pardus as he looked around at everyone, who stared at him in fear. Double D and Sun picked themselves back up as both glared at Pardus.

"Pardus..." Growled Double D as Ghira took the microphone to his lips and spoke.

"Pardus! How DARE you show your face around here again! After attacking me and my family!" Yelled Ghira as Pardus looked over at him.

"Really? Because I remember something a little different... The day I was let out of prison, I decided to return back to Menagerie. But when I got here, I was ganged up on and attacked by you, your daughter, that monkey Faunus, and the boy with the sock on his head! I remember you all ganged up on me, and that insane boy with the sock on his head tried to kill me! And blasted me into the sky as I landed in a lake nearby! The Belledonna's and the human with the sock in his head are just as bad as the HUMANS!" Yelled Pardus as the crowd looked over at Ghira and his family with suspicious looks, along with Double D and Sun who were standing next to the crowd.

"Lies! Those are all lies! You attacked me and my family unprovoked! You tried to kill my WIFE AND DAUGHTER!" Yelled Ghira furiously.

"That false story of yours is completely and utterly COCKAMAMIE! You are nothing but a maniac! Just like Adam Taurus!" Yelled Double D as everyone stared at him, and Pardus chuckles to himself.

"I'm supposed to be taking this, from the very same HUMAN who ATTACKED ME unprovoked!? The same one who's sleeping in the Belledonna's household and who creates weapons on mass destruction in his spare time!? Hahaha! He's even met with the new leader of the Red Caps! Robin Red Cap Junior! Who's now in charge of the Gobb Syndicate! And plans to kill off every single Faunus he can find!" Yelled Pardus as every Faunus in the crowd gasps and look over at Double D.

"Want solid evidence? Here you go! Yelled Pardus as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out around twenty photographs of Double D and Robin Redcap Jr. meeting at the park. Everyone gasped as they saw Double D meeting with the crime lord and known Faunus hater in the Eve Park. Some looked over at Double D with disgust, while others looked at him with hatred in their eyes. Double D could only stand there nervously, not knowing what to say.

"The Belledonna's don't care about you! Only the White Fang does! Join the White Fang today! And follow Adam Taurus to greatness!" Yelled Pardus with his fist in the air as Blake jumped from the stage and pulled out her Gambol Shroud and charged at Pardus.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES!" Yelled Blake as she charged at Pardus, swinging her blade at him. But Pardus easily just kicked the girl to the side as he turned back to the stage with Blake's parents looking at him, furious.

"Death to the Belledonna's!" Yelled Pardus as he extended his claw gauntlets and aimed one of them at Ghira, as he fired the gun on it three times.

 _(POP!)_

 _(POP!)_

 _(POP!)_

The crowd started to scream and run around in circles as Pardus looked down at Ilia and gestured her to follow him as he ran away, and Ilia follows him.

"After them!" Yelled a male Faunus Guard as him the rest of the Menagerie guards move to chase down Ilia and Pardus, while Corsac and Fennec exchange evil smiles. Ghira angrily glare from the stage, while Kali has a worried look on her face.

Double D runs over to Blake, along with Sun, Kali, and, Ghira. Sun and Double D help Blake up as Double D asks.

"Blake! Are you okay?!"

"Yes, I'm fine Double D." Said Blake as she and everyone else, looked into the direction of where the two villainous Faunus' ran off. As the group was looking, everyone who was originally in the crowd, who were still around, looked down at the photographs that Pardus took out as they picked them up and looked at them. Including Ghira.

Double D looked on in fear as everyone was looking at the photographs in shock. As many of them turned to Double D with faces of rage as they all started to yell at him.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

"Why are you talking to this piece of trash!?"

"Are you friends with a Faunus hater!?"

"Your planning to kill us with your buddy!"

Almost every Faunus from the crowd was yelling at Double D as Sun, Blake, and Kali tried to protect him. But to Double D's horror, he saw that Ghira picked up one of the photos, and saw what everyone else saw. He looked over at Double D, with an emotionless expression. Double D glance changed from Ghira to the crowd of angry Faunus. Double D put up his hand defensively as he tried to talk himself out.

"Look! Pardus is the real monster here! That photo is right, I did meet Robin Redcap at the park, but he invited me via anonymous text and-" But Double D was interrupted by the angry members of the crowd.

"So you admit it! You met with the crime lord!"

"Are you planning to sell your weapons to him!?"

"Do you hate Faunus as well!? Is that why you talked to him!?"

But before Double D could even talk his way out, Ghira stood in front of him as he spoke. "We were just under attack and shot at by a current member of the White Fang and an ex-member of the White Fang! All of you, leave now!"

And with the authority in Ghira's voice, sounding like Mufasa from Lion King, everyone did what he saw as they turn around and left. As everyone left, the Belledonna family, Sun, and Double D silently walked back into the Belledonna household.

As the door closed, Double D stood there as everyone stood across from him as they stared at him. Ghira sighed as he placed his hand over his face. "What a mess... what a complete mess..."

"Double D, we saw the pictures, they were photoshopped, right? I mean, you wouldn't actually meet a sociopath like that." Said Blake as Double D looked down with guilt all over his face.

"I'm sorry, Blake... but that isn't photoshop. It's all true, I was sent an anonymous text message to meet that him at the park. And it turned out to be Robin Redcap, he actually helped me fight off a few thugs who were mugging me. He told me his father was killed by White Fang assassins, and he wanted revenge. He said he was interested in my ability to build almost anything that could be useful. I obviously refused, he alluded that he was going to destroy the White Fang, and kill and/or enslave as many Faunus as he could find." Said Double D.

"Wait, I thought the Red Caps and White Fang were both allied with Evil Tim." Said Sun. "Why would the White Fang send assassins after the head of the Redcaps?"

"... There could be someone who's pulling the strings behind the scenes. Trying to manipulate and take advantage of the current situation." Said Ghira shaking his head.

"But I promise you, I NEVER agreed with any of Robin's insane ideas, or accepted his offer to build weapons for him. Please." Said Double D as the four Faunus in the room stare at him for another moment. Before Blake spoke up.

"I believe you." Said Blake.

"Me too, I have your back, man." Said Sun.

"Of course I believe you, you have never given me a reason to doubt you before." Said Kali.

"*sigh*... You have already shown me your true colors, Double D. I believe whoever's pulling the strings here, wants us to turn against one another." Said Ghira as Double D walks to the window, pulls the curtain aside and looks outside.

"But... It might be a bit harder to regain the peoples trust..." Said Double D as Blake placed her hand on Double D's shoulder.

"I'm sure they will see your true colors, soon enough." Said Kali smiling at Double D.

* * *

 **The 'House':**

Oscar Pine is sitting on a red armchair, nervously looking at the members of Team RNJR and EKRJ as they fawn over him.

"Did he age backwards?" Asked Nora.

"Has the great Yeshmiyek bring Ozpin back to life?" Asked Rolf.

"He's possessed!" Said Jaune.

"Plank says Ozpin made a deal with the Devil to posses the body of a kid!" Said Jonny.

"Or reincarnated!" Said Ren.

"Or maybe had his brain switched with someone!" Said Kevin.

"Maybe he just found the fountain of youth!" Said Eddy.

"Oh! Isn't it weird?" Said Ruby.

"It is very weird, yes." Said Oscar.

"Okay, okay." Said Qrow as he emerges from the kitchen holding a cup in his hand. Walking up behind the couch where Albert and Li are sitting at.

"How about we all just take a minute to digest it, this is a very big surprise to everyone." Said Li as all the teens all step back together and nervously chuckle.

"Thanks." Said Oscar turning to Li.

Qrow then takes a seat on the couch next to Oscar. Ruby, Eddy, Rolf, Kevin, and Nora have taken a seat on the couch perpendicular to Qrow's, Li's and Albert's, while Jaune, Jonny, and Ren remain standing. Oscar then shares a brief look with Ruby, who giggles, causing Oscar to blush.

"Ah, sorry!" Said Oscar embarrassed as he briefly looks away. "It's just I've never really met Huntsmen and Huntresses before."

"Yeah, by the way. What happened to the guy with the hat that passed out and broke the table?" Asked Oscar, but before anyone could say anything. Everyone heard the shower running as everyone turns their heads and looks over at the direction of the bathroom. They could also hear the audible sounds coming from the bathroom as well.

 _(SLAP!)_

"WAKE UP, MORON!"

"Wha- Ugh! Oh! My head... Wait... What happened?"

"Oh, we needed a weekend away from the kids, you know just the two of us- YOU CAME IN DRUNK AND PASSED OUT AND BROKE THE COFFEE TABLE! Now get up! Everyone's already talking to that kid." A few moments later, Tiburon walks out of the bathroom and silently sits next to Li, Albert, and Qrow as everyone stared at him silently. Only a second later, Baron walks out of the bathroom as he was sulking wet like he walked through the rain. Walking over and making his way over to Jaune, Jonny, and Ren.

"...Okay... Anyway..." Said Ruby as she turned back to Oscar. "Well, uh... we've never met a person with two souls! So, first times all around."

Oscar smiles and chuckles at Ruby, before he hears Tiburon clear his throat.

"Yeah, not to kill the moment of anything. But we still have some business to attend to. Can you bring him out?" Asked Tiburon as Oscar groans and replies.

"Yeah, okay. Just so you know, I'll still be here."

The members of Team EKRJ and RNJR look at him in confusion. Oscar then lowers his head and closes his eyes. Suddenly, a green and white aura shines from his body for a moment, Oscar opens up his eyes, which are now glowing, and he smiles. When he speaks, they all hear a familiar voice overlapping with a bunch of other voices, including Oscar's.

"It is so very good to see you again, students." Said Ozpin as all eight kids look on at him in surprise and shock.

"What happened!? Is the fellow son of a shepherd possessed by a malevolent spirit?!" Yelled Rolf in fear.

"Professor... Ozpin?" Asked Ren.

"Correct. And though I may be the one speaking, Oscar is still present mentally. He's merely handed over the control, so to speak. And he just lives with his aunt Mister Rolf, he is only a farm hand, not the son of a shepherd." Replied Ozpin to Rolf as he calmed down.

 _'Just don't make us do anything embarrassing...'_ Begged Oscar mentally.

"I'm afraid this all must be very perplexing." Said Ozpin.

"We fought a monster from Ed's comic book, and his legions of the undead. At this point of my life, I don't think anything can wow me anymore." Said Eddy.

"Well... Eddy is kinda right, with the monsters we've faced. I don't think many things phase us anymore. But... It's still kinda bizarre." Said Nora.

"Hehe... It's good to see you children still have your sense of humor." Said Ozpin as he starts to frown. "I know you've all been through tremendous hardship already. I'm sorry."

"Don't me so hard on yourself, man. It's not your fault." Said Kevin

"It's all my fault." As Ozpin continues to speak, Li gets up and goes back to the kitchen to get something. "I told you once that I made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet, and I wasn't exaggerating. I'm... cursed. For thousands of years, I've walked the surface of Remnant, living, dying, and reincarnating in the body of a like-minded soul. The Professor Ozpin you all met was not my first form, and clearly wasn't my last. It's... an extraordinarily strenuous process on everyone involved."

"So who… what… are you?" Asked Jaune.

"You mean... Something like a vampire? Something that can't die?" Asked Eddy.

"Well, in a way. Except for the whole drinking the blood of the living. I am the combination of countless men who've spent their lives trying to protect the people of Remnant." Said Ozpin as Li walks back into the room and hands him a cup of tea. "With every rebirth, my soul is eventually merged with another and I am changed, but my memories stay with me. This curse was bestowed upon me by the gods because I failed to stop Salem in the past. But we must stop her now."

"And how do we do that?" Asked Ruby.

"We start… by ensuring the safety of the Relic of Knowledge." Said Ozpin as everyone stopped talking as they heard footsteps, coming in from another room. Everyone looked over, to see that Edinator, was walking in wearing white pants, black boots, a white shirt, a yellow leather jacket with a red line running horizontally down the side of it's front, he was wearing red leather gloves, had his massive battle axe slung around his back, and had a black hoodie underneath his yellow leather jacket with the hood over Edinator's head. The android was looking at his new mechanical prostatic arm as it was still covered by the jacket and glove.

"I have to say... Even though this arm is a bit stronger, I kinda miss the old one. I guess I will just break it in!" Said Edinator as he stopped walking as he stood in the middle of the room, looking down at Oscar as he was sipping his tea.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Asked Edinator as Ozpin finished his drink and spoke.

"My name is Professor Ozpin." Said Ozpin as Edinator's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait... Ozpin? The head of that school Beacon!?... Aren't you a little too young to be running a school?" Asked Edinator as he stepped back.

"No, this is Ozpin, his soul just got into a farm boy named Oscar Pine. After, his body was destroyed." Said Qrow as Edinator looked down at Ozpin yet again with an odd face.

"Okay... My mortal enemy is a evil demon god from hell, and this is even a bit too wild for me." Said Edinator. "But, it's nice to meet ya, sir. When I was travelling with these students of yours, they wouldn't stop talking about you. Your like a hero to them."

Edinator extended his hand for a handshake, as Ozpin took the man's hand and shook it. "Oh, really...?"

Ozpin looked behind Edinator to see the eight young Hunters smiling nervously as Eddy, Ruby, and Nora scratched the back of their necks. That's when Ozpin turned back to Edinator.

"And, you might be..."

"Well... My name is Eddy Oria. I used to lead the human resistance against the forces of Evil Tim. The same one who unfortunately invaded your world. I transferred my consciousness into this robot body as I travelled into this universe to try and defeat Evil Tim, once and for all." Said Edinator as the two stopped shaking hands.

"But, just call me Edinator." Said Edinator as he stepped back.

"And I thought my story was insane... Yet, you say that your fought against Evil Tim? That might definitely be useful." Said Ozpin.

"Yeah... And I heard you know a lot about this 'Salem'... I saw those dark creatures, and if she commands them, she might be as bad as Evil Tim." Said Edinator as he stepped back and sat down in between Eddy and Ruby.

"Well than, I believe it's time we compared notes." Said Ozpin with a smile.

* * *

 **Elsewhere:**

Salty Sam was laughing in sadistic delight as he stood over the defeated bodies of his enemies. all the Ed's, RNJR, BATL, Qrow, Ozpin, and even the defeated forms of Salem and the rest of her minions. The city in the distance behind Salty Sam and the forest surrounding him were completely up in flames as the broken moon hung over Sam in it's blood red sky.

Salty Sam's army that was previously Evil Tim's, was standing behind him. Waiting for their masters next command. Salty Sam continued to laugh maniacally a the heroes downfall as he started to monologue.

"HAHAHA! Finally! I did it! I did what you NEVER COULD'VE DONE EVIL TIM! I DESTROYED REMNANT! EVERYONE WHO HAS STOOD AGAINST ME, IS DEAD! THE GRIMM ARE COMPLETELY GONE! And the humans and Faunus I didn't wipe out, became my new slaves! The Ed's! RWBY! OZPIN! EDINATOR! THE WHITE FANG! THE RED CAPS! SALEM! AND EVEN YOU MY LORD EVIL TIM... Are all dead!" Yelled Salty Sam as he laughed once more, as his army of demons and the undead were walking past him as they started to march across the land, ready to snuff out any more insurgence.

"MY NEW EMPIRE! BUT, THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINING! After I read Evil Tim's book of spells and use those merger machines to merge this worlds version of the underworld with this world... I have gained all the powers of hell! And I am UNSTOPPABLE! After I'm finished purging Remnant of any more threats to my rule... I will go back to the Ed's world! And do the same thing there! And I'll just do it again! And again! And again until every universe is consumed by my new regime! HAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Salty Sam manically once more before looking over the land.

But as he was smiling, watching his forces march across the ruined land. He saw in the very distance, that one of his undead soldiers, erupted in purple flames. But before Evil Tim could even really think about what just happened, it happened to another one of his forces, and another one, as each member of his forces started to be incinerated by purple flames.

"Wait! Wha- What's going on!? What's happening to my army!?" Yelled Sam in fear and confusion as the purple ravenous fire spread more rapidly as it started to consume all of Salty Sam's army. But the purple fire didn't just stop there, it spread across the already ruined land. It spread to the already destroyed city in the distance, the rest of the forest, and even up into the blood red sky.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What's going on! What's happening! What is this fire!?" Screamed Sam as he started to take a few steps back, as the purple flames started creeping towards Salty Sam. But before Salty Sam could've escaped the purple inferno, the fire engulfed him as the fire was all over Salty Sam as it started to burn him viciously. Normal fire, even hot lava couldn't do that much against the powerful man, but the purple flames was so potent that it was burning away at Salty Sam. But as Sam believed he was about to die... He closed his eyes.

After a few seconds, the roaring sound of the purple fire disappeared, Sam opened his eyes again to see that he was no longer on fire, and that he was in a massively large dark room. There was only one light, and it was the spot light that was hanging over the man. Sam looked around in confusion, peering his eyes to see if there was anyone there.

"Hello!? Where am I!? If anyone's there, come out now or I will crush your skull!" Yelled Sam aggressively, only to get no response. He glanced around once more before... he heard a chilling voice that made his skin crawl.

 _"Youuuuu..."_ Sam looked around, still panicked, as he looked behind him and saw a dark figure standing only fifteen feet away from him, wearing a dark robe with its back turned to him.

"What? Who are you?" Asked Sam as the dark figure ignored his question, and spoke once more.

 _"You... Lied..."_

Salty Sam slowly but surely started to recognize the voice. "What?... Evil Tim?"

And just as Salty Sam asked that, the figure slowly turned around to face Salty Sam, with the one glowing purple eye staring into his soul. _"I've seen your dreams... thus, your mind and I know you tried to KILL ME!"_

Salty Sam gained a look of genuine fear as he put his hands up and started to take a few steps back.

"Wha- What? No! I-... I tried to save you! Your still alive! If it wasn't for me, you'd already be dead- Master..." Said Salty Sam as Evil Tim looked straight at Salty Sam, silently. That's when Evil Tim pulled off his robe and tossed it to the side.

"M-Master? What are you doing?" Asked Sam as Evil Tim reached for his face mask, and tore it off as he tossed it to the side.

"Master...?" Asked Sam as Evil Tim stood there only a few seconds longer, until he let out a horrible growl from his mouth full of razor sharp teeth- before he let out a vicious growl as he leaped at Salty Sam.

"NO! NO! NO NOOOOOOOO!" But as Evil Tim was an inch away from Sam... he opened up his eyes as he woke up.

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Pant!* *Pant!* *Pant!*... *Pant!*" Salty Sam panted as he saw that he fell asleep while sitting in front of one of the super computers. He patted, his arms, legs, chest, head, and neck.

"*Pant!* *Pant!* Okay, head... neck, shoulders, legs, arms, throat... All check. I'm fine, I'm fine..." Said Salty Sam as he laid back into his chair and let out a sigh of relief.

"What a crazy nightmare, it almost felt like Evil Tim was really right there... But he did come back before..." Said Sam with a worried tone as he got up out of his chair and walked over to the room where Evil Tim was in.

As Salty Sam walked into the lab, he looked over at the life support machine that Evil Tim was in. Despite literally not having a heart, the screens next to the machine show that Evil Tim is still alive and breathing. But is still in his comatose state. Salty Sam walked up to the machine and looked at the defenseless Evil Tim through the glass. Seeing that indeed, he was still in the same state as he was before.

'No need to panic, Sam... He's still in the same state as he was before. He can't hurt me. But... That dream, it seemed so real. Like the real Evil Tim was in my dreams, and he was about to kill me before I woke up. What the hell is going on?' Thought Sam as he still stared at the Evil Tim in the pod suspiciously.

"I thought you were going to hold up on killing him, at least in a few weeks to raise no alarm." Said a sleek voice as Salty Sam turned around to see that is was just Doctor Oceanica walking in with his chart.

"Shut it, Oceanica! If one of the guards hears you say that or Danny forbid if Baron or Jib... We would be in seriously deep trouble." Growled Sam under his voice.

"It's fine. I'm just going to check on our little 'patient' and see how he's doing." Said Oceanica as he walked over to the screens next to the pods as he started typing away as the multiple keyboards.

"So... Might I ask why your in here?" Asked Oceanica.

"It's nothing... Just a... a nightmare I had." Said Sam recollecting the terrifying experience as Oceanica seemed to take interest.

"A nightmare, huh? I never took you as the sort who would get nightmares so easily." Said Oceanica, not looking away from his work.

"This wasn't a normal nightmare." Said Sam rubbing the back of his head. "It felt so real, like my life was really in danger... Evil Tim was in my dream. And it felt so real. Like something out of a Nightmare on Elm Street."

"What's a 'Nightmare on Elm Street?'" Asked Oceanica, not familiar with Earth movies.

"It's a movie about a killer called Freddy Krueger who goes into peoples dreams and kills them. In the dream, Evil Tim was about to kill me for... trying to kill him." Said Salty Sam as Oceanica immediately stopped typing in fear. He slowly turned around and looked at Sam with a look of absolute fear.

"... Are you serious? Do you think he knows that I'm trying to kill him too!? Will he come for me next?!" Yelled Oceanica, terrified.

"Wha- I'm asking you on your opinion as a doctor! This might just be my subconscious trying to tell me something, right? I mean, it's not like Evil Tim in his comatose state, found out what I'm planning and is going to try to kill me in my dreams, right?... Right?" Asked Salty Sam.

"I mean-... We're talking about a DEMON! AN ALIEN DEMON FROM MY PERSPECTIVE! A demon who can only be hurt by White Dust and silver! Maybe he can hope through dreams maybe he can't! I don't know!" Yelled Oceanica panicked that Evil Tim with come for him as well.

"Ugh! Okay! Okay! I guess this means we'll have to accelerate our plans then... In a few days, I want you to get all of Evil Tim's highest henchmen in here and tell them that Tim is too far gone and that there's nothing to be done about his condition!" Said Salty Sam as unbeknownst to the current leader of Evil Tim's regime and the blue bearded doctor, a tiny beetle-like Grimm crawled in through the cracks in the wall. As the Grimm was watching Salty Sam's and Oceanica's exchange.

"Alright, fine. I can make it all look like Evil Tim has kicked the bucket, and you'll be in complete control of Evil Tim's forces. As long as you destroy Evil Tim's black heart for good, he will never return." Said Oceanica.

"Alright, because I have a lot of new ideas for the empire that Evil Tim couldn't even imagine. Even though it is annoying that the Red Caps and White Fang are gonna go to war because that fat leader of the Red Caps was assassinated... I'll set their asses straight. And as for Salem... Hehehe, maybe we can do some experiments on her and see if we can use those Grimm ourselves." Said Sam with a malevolent smile.

"Queen of the Grimm, sounds like a once in a lifetime opportunity to examine her and even dissect her... Se how she can control the Grimm. But anyway, that sounds like a good plan." Said Oceanica as he turned away from the machine he was taking notes from. Turning back around as he looked at his chart.

"Hmph, he's pretty stable. Not that I'm done here, I have a physical examination I have to implement on Ying for her mission." Said Oceanica as he walked past Salty Sam and made his way out the door.

Sam watched the blue haired doctor leave, as he then looked back over at the motionless Evil Tim in his life support pod, as Sam smiled and walked out of the lab. Before closing the door. All the while, the beetle-like tiny Grimm that was spying on the two from the crack in the wall, turned around and crawled back into the wall. Exiting the room.

* * *

 **Elsewhere:**

In the woods, Yang was riding her motorcycle Bumblebee down the road passing countless trees flashing by her as her alien boyfriend, Ed was sitting behind her as the Shady Man the two met at the stop mart several miles told them he could lead them to who they were looking for. But as the three were riding down the road, the Shady Man spoke up.

"Hey, girlie! Can ya stop? I gotta take a wiz." Said the Shady Man as Yang rolled her eyes in annoyance as she slowed down the speed of her bike as she parked on the side of the road. She took off her helmet a she looked back at the man.

"Make it quick." As Yang said that, the man got off the bike and started to walk into the woods.

"Don't go too far! I don't wanna have to track you down thinking you've run off!" Said Yang as the man seemingly disappeared. The Shady Man walked a few more feet away, looking back with an irritated look as he made his way in front of a tree.

'Won't be talking like that after my buddies are through with you two...' Thought the Shady Man as he did his busness in front of the tree. After around ten seconds, the Shady Man finished as he turned to his right. But as he did, he froze in total fear as he saw a group of people he recognized walk up to him.

"Oh no..." Said the man quietly.

Back with Ed and Yang, the two were sitting on the bike waiting. While the two were waiting, Ed tapped Yang on her shoulder and asked.

"Are you sure we can trust this guy? I mean... he really doesn't look like a very trust worthy person."

"It's the only lead we have to the Branwen tribe, I'd rather take a chance and walk into a trap then drive around in circles for days." Said Yang.

"I'd rather do neither, but I guess we don't have a choice." Said Ed as the two then heard screaming coming from the woods. Where the Shady Man walked to.

Ed and Yang both got off of the bike as Ed reached behind him and grabbed the handle of his Flipper while Yang readied her gauntlets. As the two continued to hear screams, the form of the Shady Man flew over the bushes, and over Ed and Yang as he landed in the middle of the road. Moaning in pain and missing another tooth.

Ed and Yang looked over at the Shady Man, wondering who did that. The answer came when Yang and Ed heard rustling coming from the bushes in front of them. Turning back around to see several men come from the bushes. The leader was lead by a massive thug with dreadlocks and sunglasses, while the skinnier thug with the newsboy cap and a burn scar on his neck was behind his companion, while smoking a cigarette. But right as Ed and Yang were about to fight the two men off, the two noticed that the two men were not concerned with Ed or Yang as they had their eyes firmly locked on the Shady Man. As he was cowering from them. The two men moved forward as the Shady Man tried to talk his way out of his predicament, standing back up.

"L-look, fellas...OOOF!" But he was interrupted, by a punch on the stomach by the huge thug, that knocked him to the ground. As The Shady Man looked up in pain, he got a hard kick on the face from the skinny thug. Both of the thugs viciously glared at the Shady Man.

"YOU DAMN DIRTY RAT!" Yelled the skinny thug as he throws his cigarette away as he then cracked his knuckles. "After all this time, we FINALLY found you!" The skinny thug turned his head to his muscular companion while talking. "Isn't that right, Spiere?"

The tall muscular thug named Spiere nods his head, while reaching down and picking The Shady Man in the collar with only one hand.

"That's right, Maer!" Said Spiere as he turned towards the Shady Man and started to scream at him in anger. "WE WANT OUR MONEY BACK THAT YOU STOLE AFTER YOU CHEATED, IN THAT POKER GAME WE HAD FOR THREE YEARS AGO, YOU F***** P***A**!

The Shady Man looked at the two, more nervous and scared than before. As he tried to once again, talk his way out.

"There I-I-Is a little problem with that...I don't have the money a-anymore, I spent it the last three y-years ago on booze and having SPECIAL n-nights with some ladies..." At this, the Shady Man saw that both men's faces turned into those of fury. Reaching into their pockets, grasping unknown items as they started to pull them out.

"N-now, If you are even thinking about killing me, m-my FRIENDS as you know and h-heard about will go after y-you and b-b-believe me, I-it won't be PRETTY!"

Maer and Spiere look at each other in thought, while The Shady Man was still in the large thug's hold. The Shady Man started to grow a mischievous smile, but he quickly turned it to a look of fear, when he saw both the thugs were looking at him with dark smiles on their faces. As Spiere threw him into a tree as Maer now pulled out a small dagger that can be a small flamethrower, while Spiere had now two brass knuckle guns on both of his hands."  
gun as he aimed it at the Shady Man.

"Yeeeaah, we know about that...but If it means having you dead, we'll take that risk with DAMN PLEASURE!" Said Mear aiming the gun at the Shady Man. But before he could've shot him, Ed and Yang quickly dashed in front of the man as they stood in front of him with a defensive stance.

"If you want to kill this guy, you have to get through US first." Said Ed as Maer and Spiere chuckled looking at the two young hunters.

"You two kids are friends with this scumbag?" Asked Maer.

"Honestly, neither of us care about this guy. But we need him ALIVE for now, so just turn around and get out of here before things get ugly." Said Yang as a twinge of red could be seen in her eyes. Cracking her knuckles.

Maer lowers his gun and shakes his head, before quickly pulling back up and firing at Yang.

 _(BANG!)_

 _(Cling!)_

But Yang blocked the bullet as she brought up her metallic arm deflecting the bullet. Maer growled in frustration as he and his partner Spiere charged at Ed and Yang and the latter to charge back.

As the two groups collided, Yang fought Maer as Ed fought Spiere. Maer swung her fists at Yang as Yang either dodged or blocked the blows out right, keeping her hands up like a professional boxer, thanks to her fathers training. It only lasted a few seconds as Yang blocked several more attacks before clobbering the man with two shotgun blows to the face as the man went flying into a tree and fell down.

Back with Ed, Spiere dashed up to Ed as he tried to punch him in the face several times. But each punch had no effect on Ed's face as it felt like Ed's chin was made of steel. The man pulled his fist back and tried to deliver the most powerful punch he could produce as he thrust it at Ed. Only for the man to immediately recoil his broken hand and scream out in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sweet Oum- What is your chin made of!? Steel?!" Yelled the man as he turned to his left to see Yang standing there with her red eyes, it didn't even last three seconds as Spiere went flying into the same tree his companion was thrown against as he flew into the same tree, sliding down and lied on top of his friend.

Yang and Ed brushed the dust off their hands as they looked behind them to see the Shady Man picking himself back up. "Woah, that was pretty cool. But, if ya hate me so much, why did ya save me?"

"Huntsmen and Huntresses aren't people like you, they're honorable and noble. They are meant to protect EVERYONE, not just hunt Grimm." Said Ed as Yang put her hands on her hips.

"But, knowing people like you, you'd probably kill them and take everything they had." Said Yang as the man smiled nervously.

"Um, hehe, yeah..." Said the Shady Man.

"Well, lets get going." Said Yang as she put her sunglasses back on and walked over to her bike, Ed following close behind her.

"That means you too Uber leader." Said Ed as the Shady Man looked back at the men who tried to beat him up, quickly dashing up to them and quietly laughing in their faces.

"Yeah morons! You mess with the bull! You get the horns! If either of you idiots try to start trouble with me again, you'll be so sorry!"

"Hey! Move it!" Yelled Yang as the man stood straight up and dashed over to Yang and Ed again. His previous mocking confidence vanished.

* * *

 **White Fang Base:**

Eddvanced, stood in a massive base on a cat walk with his hands behind his back. He looked over as he saw the many Faunus workers building a much newer and more advanced looking portal machine then Double D's original machine. Eddvanced was still surveying the whole thing, pulling his hands out from behind his back as he held a large touch screen in front of his face. On it, displaying multiple blue images of Earth as he started to move his hand and shift through all of them. Each version of Earth having a jumble of numbers underneath it.

Eddvanced was still flipping though all the multiple Earths, as from the corner of his eye he saw Adam walk up to him with two White Fang body guards by his sides.

"When are you going to be done with your little project, Eddvanced?" Asked Adam as he stopped, standing only a few feet away from Eddvanced.

"The machine is already 90% complete, it will only take a few more days to fully complete if your men work on schedule. I'm just making a few more minimal necessary modifications." Said Eddvanced, not even looking away from his touch screen as he continued to skip through multiple Earths.

"And... the medicine?" Asked Adam.

"Once my machine is complete, I will give you a modified dose that will stop your pain for good. As long as my machine is complete." Said Eddvanced as Adam nodded.

"Fine, I'll make sure my men finish fast. I still need them for my next big plan." Said Adam.

"Bringing Mistral to it's knees, for your little revolution. I know all about it. Though, I am curious, if you advocate for Faunus rights so much, why did you kill your current leader Kahn, and your alignment with me? A human in a robotic body? As I last recalled, you hated humans. Am I wrong?" Asked Eddvanced.

"Sometimes, to do good, you have to do a little bad. But, its still in the name of equality and justice." Said Adam.

"Whatever you say, Mister Taurus." Said Eddvanced as he continued to tape away on his screen. But before Adam could've tried to justify his claims, there was a vibration coming from his pocket.

"I believe that's for you." Said Eddvanced, not looking away from his own screen as Adam growled and reached into his pocket, taking out a flat circular metallic object as he held it in his palm with the blue side pointing straight up.

As only a second or two passed, the device lit up as it projected a blue hologram of Ilia kneeling in her White Fang mask.

"Brother Adam Taurus, my apologies for interrupting you. But I need your attention for this situation. There is someone who you need to see." Said Ilia as Adam's angry expression remained unmoved.

"This better be important, Ilia. Bring this 'person' to me." Said Adam as Ilia bowed her head to Adam.

"As you wish, sir." Said Ilia as she stood back up and a new holographic figure walked in as Adam's expression turned into that of surprise. But Adam quickly regained his composure, seeing who it was.

"Pardus Varietates, I remember sending a team of Faunus to break you out of La Brea Prison. I thought you were killed by that wrenched human with the sock on his head." Said Adam as Pardus smiled and bowed.

"No... Mater, I did what you wanted me to do when I broke out of prison. I tried to kill them all, but... They were stronger than anticipated. But, luckily your friend Evil Tim was kind enough to invite me into his ranks. And I know that you've been having a rough relationship with his empire since there was a temporary change of power. But, I saved your little assassin from the ones called Sun Wukong and Double D. Now... Ever since the tragic sacrifice of Sienna Kahn, your new leadership with bring us into a new age of a Faunus paradise." Said Pardus as Ilia's face turned into that of shock.

"All I want now, is to serve you and your new vision... Master." Said Pardus as he stood up and bowed his head. Adam stared at him for another moment, before speaking.

"Fine then, you and Ilia will stay in Menagerie and await orders." Said Adam as Pardus looked back up and smiled, as the holographic conversation ended. In the large tent where the Albain brothers were usually present, stood Pardus and Ilia. Ilia still stood there in shock as Pardus turned around and headed towards the exit. But as he was just getting out the exit, he stopped as Ilia turned around and yelled.

"Wait! Pardus!" Said Ilia as Pardus turned around.

"Yeah, what is it kid?" Asked Pardus.

"... How did you find out that Sienna Kahn, died? And how did you find out?" Asked Ilia.

"... She was a necessary sacrifice. Her methods were too weak, but Adam's methods are just what we need. Before we know it, we'll be living in a Faunus paradise." Said Pardus as Ilia stared at him for a moment, before looking down in uncertainty.

Without saying another word, Pardus exited the tent and started walking. After a few more moments, Pardus walked into an alleyway as he cautiously looked behind him, in front of him, and all around him to make sure he wasn't followed or if there were any witnesses around. Pardus then reached into his pocket as he pulled out his Scroll and dialed a number, holding it up to his ear.

"Is it done?" Asked the voice of Robin Redcap from the other line.

"Yeah, I'm in." Said Pardus.

"Excellent, Mate! Hahahaha! That bullheaded Faunus fanatic won't see it coming. But, I don't think it was really necessary to reveal photographs of the meeting between me and Double D to the public. I still like that kids brain." Said Robin.

"But you hate the White Fang and Faunus more." Said Pardus.

"Yeah, yeah your right. Just make sure nobody suspects you." Said Robin

"Don't worry, I'll blend right in. And I promise, the White Fang will be destroyed, and you'll get what you want." Said Pardus.

"Happy to hear that, just report to me if there's anything I need to know about. Cheers, Mate." Said Robin as he hung up. Pardus smiled as he looked down at his Scroll, before pocketing it.

'Hehehehe... Both of those numbskulls think their running the show... when neither of them know that their BOTH being played...' Thought Pardus as he laughed his wicked laugh and walked out of the alleyway.

* * *

 **Fortress of Darkness:** _Medical Center_

"Hold still Ying, all I need is a few oz's of blood." Said Doctor Oceanica as the clone of Ying was sitting there on the medical table with a needle and tube in her arm drawing blood.

"You are a genetic clone of Yang Xiao Long, and from what I've seen of her, she could take a lot of punishment. And your fidgety over a tiny needle?" Asked Oceanca as the vile of Ying's blood was almost full.

"Sorry Doc, but NOBODY likes needles, or can even tolerate them." Said Ying as the blood draw was complete as Oceanica pulled out the needle and took the vile away.

"Why do ya need my blood anyway? With the black magic and the advanced tech, I'm basically the perfect warrior." Said Ying smirking, as she changed her sitting position on the medical table.

"Yes, that is true. But cloning, genetic enhancement, and black magic can all be complex. One wrong move and it can be a total catastrophe. I just want to make sure that your genetic structure isn't falling apart or mutating, and to make sure that the black magic isn't eating you from the inside out." Said Oceanica as he put the vile of blood in a safe place.

"I've never felt better in my life!... Which is still a few weeks. But I still feel AWESOME! I feel like I can take on Salty Sam AND Jib with BOTH hands tied behind my back!" Said Yang balling her hand up into a fist and flexing her right arm.

"You may be right, but even if you seem perfect on the outside, the black magic and your enhanced genes can tear you apart from the inside. I'm taking blood and hair samples to make sure that everything is fine." Said Oceanica as he turned to a computer and started typing away.

"What about a prostate exam, Doc?" Asked Ying as Oceanica rolled his eyes.

"Hardy har, like I've never heard THAT ONE before." Said Oceanica.

"So Doc, what's my next mission? I've been DYING to fight someone ever since the fortress battle." Said Ying as Oceanica turned back around with a clip board in his hand, while adjusting his glasses.

"Well, I wasn't suppose to tell you until I got your health results back. And... you are as healthy as a horse. So, you will be sent to do reconocense on the Branwen camp and report back to Daniel that he, Zeus, Jib, Baron O'BeefDip, and Tassin the best way to get in. In order to retrieve the machine we need." Said Oceanica looking back up from his charts.

"Wait... Branwen? Isn't the leader of that clan, Yang's mom?" Asked Ying.

"Yes, she is. Is there a reason why you asked?" Asked Oceanica.

"Oh... No real reason. I just... wanna know." Said Ying as Oceanica looked at her silently for another second.

"Do you think your currently mentally fit for this mission?" Asked Oceanica.

"Ha! What!? Of course I am!" Said Ying, acting like nothing was wrong.

"Because not only will Raven Branwen be there, but also Yang and Ed. Our latest updates say that the two are headed to the camp as we speak. And if you lose your patience and disobey orders, fighting Branwen and Xiao Long..." Warned Oceanica.

"Don't worry! I'll do what I'm told. I'm not only physically better than both of them, but mentally as well. The second I come in contact with either of them, they're gonna with that they've never been born. I mean... if they spot me and I have to defend myself." Said Ying with a smirk.

"I'm just trying to warn you, I don't usually say this because in a place like this, you shouldn't show any emotion or weakness, but... Your honestly one of the only decent people in this Fortress. And I'm just trying to warn you." Said Oceanica as Ying hopped off the examination table and giggled.

"Well, its nice that you think that. But you don't need to worry, I'll do reconocense, tell the boys, get the machine, and get back out. Destroying whoever unfortunately discovers me." Said Ying as she poked her thumb as he chest before standing straight once more.

"So, are we done now? I'd like to get a little more training done before I go bird hunting." Said Ying.

"I already have all the information I need, you can leave." Said Oceanica as Ying smirked and walked over to the door. But was stopped as Oceanica spoke once more.

"But if you do run into Yang Xiao Long..." Said Oceanica. "DO NOT engage... And if you do have to fight her, she might try to trick you, make lose focus and think otherwise. Just to let you know. And if she overpowers you-"

"Stop!" Said Ying in an angry tone before speaking once more. "I'll show her how much stronger I really am... Stronger than she'll ever be."

Ying then left the room.

* * *

 **Branwen Camp:**

At night, Weiss Schnee awakens to find herself trapped in a cage and her wrists bound by rope. She looks around, and notices the bandits from earlier that took her. One of them is drinking, while the other notices Weiss waking up.

"Hehehe... Well, well, well, look who's awake." Said the second bandit.

"Wha… what's going on? Where am I?" Asked Weiss confused.

"You know..." Said a short haired woman as she emerges from her tent. "I never thought I'd see a Schnee in this camp."

"Vernal!?" Asked the first bandit with shock in his voice as the two bandits suddenly stand at attention. Vernal walks over to Weiss' cage, holding Myrtenaster in her hand. Weiss stands up, while her captor admires her weapon.

"What do you want?" Asked Weiss glaring at the woman.

"Straight to the point. I like it. We don't normally deal in trafficking people - not really worth our time. But, once we realized we had a Schnee," Said Vernal as she points Myrtenaster at Weiss. "that changed."

"You're going to ransom me back to my father, is that it?" Said Weiss.

"It's a shame you're a Schnee. You'd probably do quite well around here." Said Vernal.

"I would never sink to your level." Said Weiss as Vernal's expression then changes to a frown.

"Just keep quiet and cooperate and you'll be back in your mansion before you know it." Said Vernal as she starts walking away from Weiss' cage. "Don't make this complicated."

"What's going to make this complicated is when my sister finds out I didn't make it to Mistral. You know my sister, don't you? Winter Schnee? Special Operative of the Atlas Military? She's in Mistral now, and when she hears I'm missing, it won't take her long to find me - and you." Said Weiss as suddenly, the bandits start laughing, much to Weiss' surprise.

"What's so funny?" Asked Weiss confused as Vernal turns back around.

"Hehehehe... Oh, I don't know if it's more funny or sad, but you're clearly out of the loop. Your sister isn't in Mistral anymore. No Atlas personnel are in Mistral anymore. General Ironwood closed the borders and recalled all his little troops and tin cans. No one is coming to rescue you." Said Vernal as the bandits are once again laughing as Vernal walks away from Weiss, who closes her eyes forlornly. But after the short haired woman walked off, Wiess heard a mysterious perverted voice.

"Oh, what's the matter, cutie? Shocked that your big sister is not in Mistral anymore!" Weiss opens her eyes, the first thing she sees is a big fat man, who is a bandit like the others. He has curly dark brown hair and a small moustache and is wearing one of the bandits uniforms. His weapon is a gigantic spiked ball with a chain that is attached to a sword hilt. The large fat bandit, turned his attention to the imprisoned girl, who looked at him with a disturbed face. That only made him smile even more, while he licked his hand and stroked his curly hair backwards, as he was now flirting with Weiss.

"Hello there, sweetheart!" Said the large man moved his face closer to the cage, which made Weiss back away from him. "How about a little KISS before we return you to your daddy, huh?"

Yet Weiss responded in a way that any other woman would in this situation. She glared at him, and pulled out her tongue and started to point at it with her finger while making a disgusted voice. As her disgusted face turned back into an ice cold glare as she spoke.

"Thes bars aren't so close together that I can't stick my leg through the spaces in between them. I suggest you get moving before I kick your family jewels so far up inside you that you will be mistaken for a fat ugly woman." Said Weiss as the fat bandit backed up in shock and surprise, as the other two bandits behind him started to laugh extraordinarily hard at this. This made the fat bandit furious and he glared at them. He decided to ignore them, and then scoffed at Weiss, while walking off.

"You are not the first lady to offend me!"

* * *

 **The 'House':** _The Living Room_

Ruby looked down as her wrist device beeped. "Hm?"

"What is it?" Jaune asked.

"The wrist device Double D gave me during the festival." Ruby tapped a beeping switch and everyone watched in shock as it projected a holographic image of Double D.

"Double D!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Hello, everyone. I'm glad to see you kept wrist communicator, Ruby. I was afraid to try contacting you by other means." Double D greeted with a happy smile.

"Oh, no big deal, Double D. Glad to hear and see you again." Ruby replied, smiling back. "How have you been?"

"As well as I can be but that may change. I wish I could say I was contacting you all under better circumstances but I do have a bit of good news to announce first." Double D looked around. "As you are all aware by now, during the fall of Beacon I uploaded Penny's programming into my power suit to save her. During the last six months we had been working together on an upgraded version of the Peace suit for Blake, Rose Quartz for Ruby and new body for Penny."

"Really?!" Ruby exclaimed in excitement. "You made a new body for Penny?!"

"Well, it isn't fully complete yet. It doesn't have skin yet but aside from some minor cosmetic issues it's more or less ready and just in the nick of time. I'm afraid during my time in Menagerie with Blake and her family we came upon bad news involving our old friends, the White Fang." Double D continued, his voice and features becoming grim.

"The White Fang? What has happened? Is Blake all right?" Ruby asked anxiously as everyone started listening closely.

"Blake is fine and so are her parents. But we came across a spy from the White Fang and learned that they plan to launch an attack on Haven Academy."

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

Double D nodded. "I'm afraid so. The spy's scroll contained information of a plot by Adam Taurus to overthrow the White Fang's current leader and then launch an assault on Haven much like with Beacon."

"We can't let that happen!" Ruby said determinedly. "Are you and Blake coming to meet with us?"

"Not...Exactly. Blake is planning to organize the Faunus here in Menagerie to stand against the White Fang." Double D took a deep breath. "She wants to take back control of the White Fang."

"Seriously?" Eddy asked. "What is she thinking?"

"I know, Eddy. Trust me, I do understand. Both Sun and I believe the best path for the White Fang is for it to be disbanded but Blake believes she can change it back to what it once was. That is why I am calling you now." Double D turned back to Ruby. "Ruby, during the raid on Evil Tim's fortress I uploaded Penny's programming into Rose Quartz to have an extra fighter on our side. Do you still have the suit?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah but it was badly damaged Double D."

"Is Penny all right?"

"I am fine, Double D." A second holographic image appeared next to Double D, showing Penny as her old self. "I am still with Ruby and the others."

"That's good. Ruby, I am calling to inform you that I believe it's best that Penny is uploaded into her new body but it's ready here in Menagerie." Double D looked back to Ruby. "I have a secure link with you and I can have Penny's programming downloaded into her new body here immediately."

"Why do you need Penny with you?" Ruby asked.

"To help protect Blake from Adam Taurus." Double D answered, clenching a fist. "He was obsessed with her at Beacon and I know that he knows she's going to try and convince the Faunus here to stand up against him. He'll send someone after her and even though Sun and I are with her I want to take extra precautions by adding a third fighter and an official fourth Huntress to our little team down here."

Penny glanced at Ruby. "What do you think Ruby?"

Ruby looked back and forth between. "Will Penny's new body be strong enough?"

"It will be. It's the same basic design as her old body but I improved it with similar designs from my battle suits. She'll even have the same shield as Rose Quartz. I included that in the design to better protect her from almost all know weapons, including her own." Double D said, indirectly reminding them of how Penny was killed the first time.

Ruby finally nodded. "Penny, can you help Double D protect Blake?"

"I can." Penny nodded back.

"Then let's get you back into a body. You guys help Blake and we'll be ready here in Haven." Ruby said, smiling at both of them. "This time, we'll have the element of surprise."

"Thanks, Ruby." Double D smiled. "We'll meet again. I promise you."

Ruby turned off her wrist device as she looked around at everyone. But before either RNJR or EKRJ could've said anything, they all heard footsteps come from the kitchen as they saw Oscar and Baron walk from the kitchen with Oscar holding a steaming cup of coffee.

"Oh, did we miss something?" Asked Ozpin in Oscar's body as he took a sip of coffee.

"Yeah, Double D called us from Menagerie. And warned us that the White Fang are gonna attack Mistral. By the way what were you two doing in the kitchen?" Asked Ruby.

"Well... I'm glad to know about that. For now, we will keep the information of the White Fang to ourselves." Said Ozpin as he and baron walked over and sat in their original spots as before.

"And... what about the kitchen question?" Asked Edinator.

"Little known fact, me and Ozpin are the very best coffee makers in all of remnant. And since Ozpin is going to live in Oscars body for a while, we might as well introduce it to him." Said Baron as Ozpin sipped the coffee once more.

'Ugh, I hate the taste of coffee! It's so hot and bitter!' Said Oscar in he and Ozpin's shared mind.

'Don't be so dramatic, in time, you will like the taste as well.' Replied Ozpin.

"So... Back to business." Said Ren as Nora immediately stood up and dashed over to Ozpin.

"This is perfect! We were stuck at a dead end, but now, we can just take little cute boy Ozpin to Lionheart and have him set things straight!" Said Nora excited.

"Please don't call me that." Said Ozpin.

"We're not sure that's the best idea." Said Qrow as Nora pouts and groans and goes back to sit down next to Ruby and Ren.

"Hey, I mean, I know we're still new to this world and all, but from what Qrow told us... Your supposed to be the leader of all the headmasters." Said Kevin

"That was the intention. Four lieutenants I can trust, especially during times of reincarnation. But Qrow and BATL told me about your meeting with Leonardo." Said Ozpin as he gets up and walks towards a painting of Mistral. "He isn't just behaving irrationally, he's disobeying specific instructions I had left him. Something's wrong. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I don't want to rule out any possibilities, either. No one outside of this room knows that I've paired with Oscar, and I think it may be best to keep it that way."

"Even though we don't have any prof that Lionheart may be a traitor, being as fearful and irrational as he is right now. It's probably a better decision to stay quiet about this." Said Baron.

"Precisely. Now, we have two steps ahead of us." Said Ozpin as he turns around to face the rest of the group. "The first is enlisting the aid of more Huntsmen."

"But the Mistral council-" Ren was cut-off.

"Doesn't own every Huntsman in the Kingdom, and I've been here enough times to know where we can find some more." Said Qrow.

"Yeah, besides you already have us. And we already have many hunter friends who live around here who I bet are willing to help us out." Said Tiburon.

"So long as they're trustworthy." Said Ozpin.

"But wait... we still have a lot of people on our side. I mean- don't you guys think we can take on our enemies by working together with what we have?" Asked Jonny.

"If it was just this 'Salem' character, maybe. But with Evil Tim showing up to your world and building up his army... We're gonna need all the help we can get." Said Edinator.

"You can trust them to put up a good fight. We will throw together a list tonight." Said Albert as he gestured to his team and Qrow.

"And since people will run away in fear when they see me, I'll just look around for the best ammo and weapons available. We're gonna need fire power." Said Edinator as Qrow puts his foot on the table, but his Semblance causes one of the legs to break and spill his cup of tea.

"Good luck with that." Said Nora as Qrow groans as he cleans up his mess.

"After that, we can move on to step two." Said Ozpin.

"And... What's step two?" Asked Eddy as suddenly, Ozpin has his cane in hand.

"Getting you all into fighting shape." Said Ozpin as all the teenagers once again exchange looks of confusion.

"Rolf is confused, we all know how to fight." Said Rolf.

"Rolf's right." Added Ruby as Ozpin suddenly points to Ruby with his cane and speaks.

"You can only fight so long as you have Crescent Rose, but you're still lacking in hand-to-hand combat."

"Well, uh, yeah." Said Ruby as Ozpin moves his cane to Eddy.

"And Eddy! You have made excellent progress with your swordsmanship and marksmanship! But you'll still need more than your Semblance and weapon in a fight! You will learn hand-to-hand combat with Ms. Rose! I've also heard of your abilities to make weapons such as your so-called 'stink bomb'! Do you believe you can make anything else like that?" Asked Ozpin

"Well... I was thinking about making a sticky bomb with M-80's and red Dust strapped to it-" Eddy was interrupted.

"Wonderful!" Said Ozpin as he pointed his cane to Jaune Arc.

"Mr. Arc, I'm glad to hear you've improved, but sorry to say, you've yet to unlock your Semblance. All of you still have a-ways to go before you're ready to pose any real threat against Salem, Evil Tim, and their forces." Said Ozpin as he finally aimed his cane at Rolf.

"Rolf, I am happy to hear about your strength with your mighty weapon and your ability to generate a strong Aura shield. But like , you will need to learn how to unlock your Semblance to take on such threats as Tyrian and Salty Sam. And though Oscar can give me temporary control, he'll need to strengthen his body and his Aura." Said Ozpin as Oscar mentally spoke.

'Wait, what?'

"He'll inherit my muscle memory in time, but practice will expedite the process." Said Ozpin.

"But if Qrow and BATL are out looking for Huntsmen, and Edinator is going to get us firepower, then who's going to teach us?" Asked Ruby as Ozpin then propels himself into the air with his cane, spinning counterclockwise into a barrel roll before landing onto the seat of the armchair, twirling his cane.

"Well, I believe I was the headmaster of Beacon Academy." Said Ozpin as everyone grew various looks on their faces.

"We have approximately one month before classes resume at Haven. If any one of our enemies were to plan an attack, it would make sense that it would occur prior to students' return. It's not much time, but it's better than nothing. Not to mention preparing ourselves for the White Fang's surprise attack, which we now know of. Just don't expect me to go easy on you." Said Ozpin as suddenly, he glows green and white again, switching control back to Oscar. He has a hard time keeping his balance on the armchair before falling backwards.

"Ugh... You've gotta be kidding me." Said Oscar as everyone looks down at him with various expressions, like before.

"I just hope this ' and ' thing won't get old soon." Said Eddy as everyone stared at him.

* * *

 **Menagerie:**

"So what did you want us to see Double D?" Blake asked as she and Sun followed Double D into a shed.

"A little something I set up here before the raid on Evil Tim's tower." Double D said, opening the shed, revealing a table with a cloth over it. "You two remember that I uploaded Penny's programming into my suit after what happened to her?"

"Yeah." Sun nodded.

Double D lifted the cloth, revealing a robotic body that looked exactly like...

"Penny?!" Blake gasped.

It looked like Penny, only she had no human. Instead she had shiny titanium head to toe, much like Double D's power suit but her hair was the same style and color, even with the bow.

"I've been working on a new body for Penny ever since that night Beacon was attacked. It's not completely finished since after my lab was destroyed I had to find whatever scrap I could find. I was able to create Rose Quartz, a new Peace suit for Blake and I've almost finished Penny's new body but I still new a few things before I can upload Penny into it." Double D explained.

"Like what?" Sun asked.

Double D coughed awkwardly. "Well, I kind of need something from Blake to help make this easier for us and Penny."

"Like what?" Blake asked.

Double D glanced at the body. "Well, I...didn't want to ask you in front of your father but...would you happen to...have any...clothes that might fit her?"

Blake's eyes widened as she looked between Double D and the robotic body. "You mean..."

"I... let Penny do most of the assembling with the suit so she wouldn't feel... You know..." Double D trailed off.

"What's the big deal? It's not like it's a real bod-OW!" Sun was cut off when Blake elbowed him in the gut.

Blake sighed, looking back at Double D. "I think I have some spare outfits that will fit her."

"Thanks." Double D smiled.

* * *

Back at the bandit camp, the two bandits have fallen asleep. Weiss notices this, and silently uses her Semblance to create a small summoning Glyph. A small Arma Gigas appears in her hands, sword at the ready. Weiss smiles before nodding at it.

 **A/N: If you liked this story, don't hesitate to comment, favorite, and follow this story. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will come out soon. Bye.**


	69. Light'em up

**A/N: This chapter takes place during 'Lighting the Fire'. I'd like to thank** **ShoRyuKen, The Lizard King, PantherClaw, and Lord Maximus for their scenes and suggestions.** **Enjoy.**

 **The Anima Forest:**

Down the dirt road and through the forest, Yang rode on her motorcycle Bumblebee with Ed and the Shady Man sitting behind her.

"How much further, pal?" Asked Yang.

"This should just about do it." Said the man as Yang stops her bike at a clearing.

"You two just wait here. I'll go up ahead and make sure the coast is clear." Said the man as he dismounts from the bike and runs into the bushes. Ed jumps off the bike and looks around as Yang shakes her head in annoyance and discards her sunglasses, sleeve and coat tails before stretching a little. Ed still looks around suspiciously as he turned to his girlfriend.

"You know he led us into a trap, right?"

"Oh, I know." Said Yang still stretching. "We can take'em on."

"Yeah, I just don't want to underestimate anyone we come-" But suddenly before Ed could finish, someone pulls the trigger of a gun and Yang blocks the shot with her arm. The owner of the gun then turns it to Yang as the owner fired once more. Only for Ed to dodge the first two bullets, then catch the last one out of thin air. The Shady Man reappears with several bandits in tow.

"I can't believe you two were dumb enough to let me lead you here." Said the Shady Man as they all have their weapons drawn on Ed and Yang.

"You probably should've got more men." Said Ed as the Shady Man scowled at him.

"Is this everyone?" Asked Yang.

"Hehehehe, Yes, little lady. This is it. Well, unless you count the whole rest of the camp back that way." Said the Shady Man as he gestures behind him with his thumb. Yang points a finger in the same direction.

"That way?" Asked Yang as the Shady Man grunted in confusion as he looked at his tribe mates.

"Yes. That way." Said the Shady Man.

"Okay, so you brought two Hunters who you've witnessed first hand are unbelievably tough and strong into a trap, with only four of your buddies holding old primitive guns and two of them carrying swords. And you also pointed out your camp to said powerful strangers who will most likely beat you all up and storm into your camp." Said Ed as all the bandits looked at each other in concern, before many of them glaring at the Shady Man. The Shady Man shook his head in frustration as he aimed his gun back at the teens

"Ugh! I don't think so! You two may have beat up those idiots in the woods, but that was still two on two! This is seven on two! Now Blondie, we're gonna take your bike, and for the ginger, we're gonna take that shiny oversized spatula strapped to your back. And BOTH of you are gonna take your lumps." Said the Shady Man as he punches his fist.

"Hahahahahahaha..." Laughed Ed like he just heard a hilarious joke as the bandits glared at him. "You know that would be scary if you were... Ya'know scary."

"What the-!? Are you mocking me!?" Yelled the man.

"No, we're just gonna beat you up." Said Yang as she engages her Ember Celica on her left arm. While Ed reaches behind him and pulls out his Flipper. The bandits get cautious and keep their weapons trained on them.

"You got the jump on me last time, sweetheart. But you really ought to think twice about fighting all—" But the Shady Man was cut off when Yang engages the gun on her robotic arm. While Ed smiles, holding the bullet he caught a moment ago in his hand as he flicks it to the side with such force, it was imbedded in a tree. The rest of the bandits gasp.

"Alright… Get them!" Yelled the Shady Man as Yang and Ed casually walk forward. Yang quickly blocks the kick of one bandit, quickly swiping his feet out from under him as she punches him into the ground while in mid-air. As the next bandit charged at Yang and swung his sword, but Yang quickly did a handstand as she knocked the blade out of the bandits hand and jumped back on her feet as she blocked two more sword swipes before knocking him several feet away.

With Ed, a bandit ran up to him as that bandit was brandishing a blunt instrument. Quickly trying to swing it at Ed, but Ed quickly dodged the first two swings before blocking the last swing with his wrist, breaking the blunt instrument in half as Ed quickly upper cuts the bandit as he goes flying into the air for a full two seconds. Before crashing back down. Two more bandits dash over to Ed as they were firing at him with their guns, but Ed quickly dashes over to them as he swings his sword and masks the two go flying. Before he looked over and saw one of the bandits aim her gun at him, Yang quickly dashes in and knocks the bandit away, saving Ed.

The two continue their decimation as a bandit tries to sneak up behind Yang, but the blond girl quickly blocks the attack with her metal arm as she elbows him in the gut and does a round house kick, making him fly back. As Ed was fighting one bandit, he saw another one try to sneak up on Yang while she was already beating up another bandit. Ed quickly bent down and grabbed the ankle of the female bandit he was fighting as he picked her up by her ankle and dashed at the bandit sneaking up behind Yang as he used his sword to knock that bandit away. Then tossed the bandit he was holding in his hand as it hit the bandit Yang was fighting. Making both bandits fly back.

Yang looked over at Ed and nodded, before heading straight towards the Shady Man. Before the Shady Man could even fire his gun, Yang grabbed the hand that was holding the gun as she pointed it away while she stomped on his foot and upper cut him sending him back. Three more bandits ran at Yang from behind, only for her to spin kick them all back. But, as Ed knocked a bandit back with his Flipper, he looked back at he saw Yang was still fighting multiple bandits. Seeing that from the ground, the Shady Man was trying to get a good aim at Yang.

But before he could fire, Ed dashed in front of him and looked down angrily. The man tried to aim the gun at Ed's head, but Ed quickly brought his foot down on the Shady Man's hand. Crushing both it and the gun as it made an ugly cracking sound.

 _(Crack!)_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" But it didn't end yet, as the man showed a look of utter terror while looking up at Ed, before Ed reached down and picked up the guy by his collar and gave him a deadly look.

"Okay, okay, buddy look! Me and my friends made a bad decision! Look! How about this, we'll leave and never bother you two again." Said the man with a smile as he reached in his back pocket slowly pulling out a knife. "What do ya say?"

Asked the man as he quickly lifted up the knife and tried to stab Ed in the face. But that's when Ed's green Aura became visible as it broke the knife once it came in contact with it. The man drops the broken knife and looks at Ed fearfully yet again. But before he could've said anything, Ed grabs him by the face as he pulls his arm back and speaks.

"Stop tormenting me and my girlfriend!" Yelled Ed as he tossed the man into a tree. Breaking it in half horizontally as the top part flips down and crushes the man. Much like how Ed did to Eddy once when Ed was in a bad mood.

"Okay... I'm hurt now." Said the Shady Man. Ed looked behind him once more, only to see Yang doing an awesome attack move to the last bandit who tried to attack her, as she quickly jumps in the air and spins around as she punches the last opponent from her back. Beating the last bandit, Ed stared in amazement.

'Wow... That was actually pretty hot.' Thought Ed blushing a little, before Yang walked up to him and asked.

"Hey big guy, you alright?" Ed shook his head as he responded.

"Oh, fine Yang. I was just day dreaming a bit." Said Ed as Yang smiled at him as she walked back to her motorcycle, with Ed following. Soon, Yang walks her motorcycle in the direction of the bandit camp with Ed walking beside her. The two soon walk past the tree Ed tossed the Shady Man into, as the Shady Man tried to slip out of the tree he was stuck in.

"*cough* *cough* Who are you two? It doesn't even matter. When Raven finds out what you two numbskulls did, you're both DEAD!" Yelled the Shady Man.

"Possibly. But I doubt it. I am her daughter, after all." Said Yang as the man looked at her wide eyed.

"Yeah, and I'm her boyfriend who can also turn into a giant monster." Said Ed as the man stared at the two with wide eyes. Yang pats Ed on she shoulder as she said.

"I think we sacred the mook enough for now." Said Yang smiling as Ed looked back at her.

"I guess I'll just agree to disagree." Said Ed as the man still stared at the two wide eyed as they walked away.

"Oh, man... I am SO dead..." Said the Shady Man before he collapses.

* * *

 **The 'House':**

Oscar and Ruby were training hand-to-hand combat whilst Jaune, Nora, Eddy, Kevin, Jonny, Rolf and Ren are looking on.

"Man, Oz wasn't kidding. Oscar's picking up on this stuff fast." Commented Jaune.

"Beginners luck." Said Eddy. "But... I'm still betting on Ruby to win."

"With who?" Asked Jonny as he and Eddy turned to look at Kevin who smirked at the two.

"Come on, with Ozpin in Oscar's body, Ruby doesn't stand a chance." Said Kevin. But before Eddy could've replied, everyone's attention was turned away when Oscar hit Ruby straight in her face. Ruby recoils from the blow and looks visibly angry.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry!" Apologized Oscar as Ruby hits Oscar back and he lands a few feet away on ground as Jaune and Nora wince. While Eddy pouted and Kevin smiled. Kevin looked over at Eddy as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a few Lien as he handed it to Kevin.

"Sure stinks to lose, huh, Flathead?" Asked Kevin smirking.

"Ha! Yes! I did it!" Said Ruby with delight in her voice as she jumped in the air. But her brief moment of cheering is replaced with concern as she looks back. "Oscar?"

'You forgot to engage your Aura, again.' Said Ozpin mentally to Oscar.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Oscar out loud.

'Because this method makes you less likely to forget.'

Oscar groans in annoyance and gets to his feet.

'Mind if I give it a shot?'

Oscar stiffens briefly while his eyes glow in a yellow light.

"Not bad, Miss Rose. But Oscar doesn't have the years of training that you do. Or I do." Said Ozpin as Oscar's body shimmers green as Ozpin engages their Aura. Everyone realizes what Ruby is in for. Oscar determinedly approaches Ruby.

"Oh, ha, well, maybe we should uh... take a break." Said Ruby nervously as Ozpin attacks Ruby with a few punches aimed at her head, forcing her onto the defensive until he lands a blow to her face which knocks her back several feet. Ozpin closes the gap with a leap and kicks her in the face. Ruby leaps at Ozpin to throw a left cross which Ozpin evades by ducking and retaliates with a headbutt from below.

"Ouch." Said Nora.

"HA! Looks like the tables have turned, Shovelchin!" Said Eddy smiling as he elbows Kevin.

"Sure stinks to loose, huh Kev?" Asked Eddy as Kevin reached into his pocket and pulled out double the amount Eddy gave him before and gave it to the scam artist.

"The next time you want to throw a left cross, remember to push off with the appropriate foot. And as always, do be aware of any openings." Said Ozpin as the strained Ruby sits up and replies painfully.

"Gooooot it..." Ozpin relinquishes his control and Oscar falls to the ground, panting.

"Oh! Hey. Are you okay?" As Ruby as she got up and ran over to the panting and exhausted Oscar.

"How is this so exhausting?" Asked Oscar.

"Your body isn't used to this kind of training, not to mention generating a defensive Aura on your own. It takes intense concentration at first, but in time it will become second nature, allowing you to deflect attacks and gradually heal your wounds. After that, you can begin focusing on your Semblance, whatever that may be." Said Ren.

"Semblance?" Asked Oscar confused.

"You know! Like your very own superpower! Everybody's got one. It's just a matter of finding it and mastering it. Ruby moves super fast, Electricity makes me stronger, Ren can mask emotions, Eddy has a super sonic scream, Jonny can see through any illusion, Kevin can fix almost anything and Rolf and Jaune... can, uh, um. Hmm." Said Nora as Jaune and Rolf looked down a bit sadly.

"Rolf doesn't believe that we can do-" But Rolf was interrupted speaking.

"Their like you!" Said Ruby as she takes Oscar by the hand and leads him over to Jaune and Rolf.

"They haven't found their Semblance's yet, but we all know they will. And you will, too. We all just have to try and help each other get stronger." Said Ruby.

"Cool." Said Oscar.

"A common philosophy is that a warrior's Semblance is a part of who they are. Some say your personality and character can define your Semblance while some claim that it is the other way around. Of course, there are still many who don't see a connection at all." Said Ren.

"Heh, kinda like a mutant." Said Eddy as everyone turned to him with odd looks.

"Wait, you mean like the X-Men?" Asked Jonny.

"What's an 'X-men'?" Asked Nora.

"Well... Ed would usually talk about nerdy stuff like this, but I've read some of his comic books and it's about people born with superpowers who are hated by regular people. And I found out that their powers come later when they get older, and their power is really reflected by who they are." Said Eddy.

"Wow... That's pretty deep for you, Eddy." Said Ren.

"No, it's because after a blackout one time when me, Double D, and Ed were eleven, Ed locked us in his room for three days because he was afraid of cannibal mole mutants. And I had nothing to read but Ed's stupid comic books." Said Eddy.

"Yeah, well... It's hard to know when you know sometimes. Ren's Semblance was unlocked from intense stress." Said Nora gesturing to Ren.

"And mine kicked in during training one day." Said Ruby.

"Mine was unlocked when I was cornered by a Beowolf in the forest and had no way out." Said Eddy.

"Yeah! And mine kicked in when I could just... See through illusions one day." Said Jonny.

"And what about you?" Asked Oscar looking at Nora.

"Oh. Struck by lightning. Didn't die. Craaaazy Thursday." Said Nora.

"I just don't understand what's wrong with me. I train. I meditate." Said Jaune as Rolf put his hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry blond-boy Jaune, Rolf believes that Rolf and you shall both gain our power in time." Said Rolf with confidence as Oscar's eyes glow momentarily as Ozpin takes control of his body again.

"Rolf is correct. Don't worry, Mr. Arc. Your journey is far from over. Same thing goes for you, Rolf. And the same might be said for all of you. Unlocking your Semblance isn't the end. It can still grow and evolve. Providing you're willing to put in the work, who knows what could happen." Said Ozpin as Ruby smiled.

"Then let's get back to it." Said Ruby.

* * *

 **The Fortress of Darkness:** _The Commanding Bridge_

"WHAT!? You can't be serious! All I've been doing around here since the attack on the Fortress is sit around and wait for orders! And now your sending a team to go raid the Branwen camp WITHOUT ME!? Do you have ANY IDEA how much I've wanted to RING that little wretches neck!?" Yelled Mei looking up at her leader, Salty Sam.

Salty Sam was no longer in his white tank top and black jeans anymore, now he has taken up a new look that says more "commander". Salty Sam was wearing a caramel brown topcoat with tortilla brown pants, his regular brown work boots, and was wearing green spiked shoulder armor on both of his shoulders. And on his back, was the green emblem of a top skull with sharp teeth and cross bones behind it.

"Take a long look at me, do you honestly think I care about your little love triangle with that shark Faunus? I'm not going to let ANY personal grudges get in the way of tracking down those machines. I'm sending the best men we have available on this mission, and I don't need some revenge obsessed spider to RUIN anything!" Yelled Sam with a thundering voice.

"But Branwen is a woman who CANNOT be trifled with. You've still only been in this world for two and a half years. I know Branwen, and she is dangerous. I can bring her down. Just put me on that mission, and I promise I'll get you your machine." Said Mei as Sam remained silent for a second.

"Do you think I was born yesterday? I know you just want to kill Raven yourself, and probably put the rest of the mission in jeopardy with your personal vendetta. You are going to stay here and await orders! Remember who's in charge! And if you won't obey, I definitely have the power to persuade you. Now, you will stay in the fortress and await orders, are we clear?" Asked Sam in an angry tone.

"Yes... Sir." Said Mei angrily as she turned to walk out off, as she was walking, she passed both Doctor Oceanica who was holding a long rectangular black suit case in one of his hands. And the other person was Pardus as he was carrying something as well, a cage full of kittens.

Mei stops as she turns her head to Pardus and stops him. "What is that supposed to be?" Mei was pointing to the cage full of kittens.

"A snack." Said Pardus as before he could've reacted, Mei snatched the cage of kittens out of his hand.

"Hey!" Yelled Pardus as Mei started to walk away with the cage full of kittens dangeling in her hand.

"Mei! Give me back my snack!" Roared Pardus as Mei continued to walk away without even looking back.

"Stop talking to me, Pardus. Your boring me." As Mei left the room and Pardus growled while looking at the door.

"Oceanica." Said Salty Sam as Oceanica turned back to Sam. "Is it finished?"

"All finished." Said Oceanica as he walked over to Salty Sam holding the long black brief case and placed it on the table beside the new ruler of Evil Tim's empire. Oceanica popped open the locks and opened up the brief case, with a smile growing on the doctors face as Evil Tim looked over his shoulder. All the while, Pardus stood there with his arms crossed, waiting.

"Oh... What is this?" Asked Salty Sam with interest in his voice as he reached his hand down and pulled out a double bladed weapon, with each blade measuring four feet in length and measuring one foot wide. The front sides of the blades are smooth and razor sharp, while the back has long jigsaw-like blades patterning the back. Salty Sam held the blade in front of him with one hand as he admired the craftsmanship.

"Did you give it a name?" Asked Sam.

"I believe with the sudden Mayhem this weapon would cause... That's what I decided to name this twin-bladed nightmare. Mayhem." Said Oceanica as Sam started to hold it out in front of him and twist the weapon in his hand.

"Any unique features on it like that rose girls scythe? Or Ed's 'Flipper'?" Asked Sam.

"Indeed, in the sides of the blades and in the handle itself there are compartments where you can load up Dust and use it to increase and modify the power of your attacks. The blades can be pulled apart and be used as dual blades in combat. Mayhem is also forged from the strongest metals in all of Remnant. Not to mention... Made from the melted down remains of... A few ancient weapons Evil Tim has collected from Earth." Said Oceanica.

"As you know, many of Evil Tim's highest warriors has their weapons enchanted with dark magic. The Liches were responsible for that. The weapon itself is melted down from the Muramasa swords from Japan and the Tyrfing from a small undiscovered island on the edge of Ireland... Even though, that is what I was told about the bladed and have no idea what a 'Japan' or 'Ireland' is." Said Oceanica.

"Their nations back on Earth. And the significance of the blades?" Asked Salty Sam as ha pulled the two blades apart and looked at them individually.

"Indeed, the Muramasa blade was forged by a swordsmith in 'Japan' by the same name. But he wanted his blades to be perfect as he begged the gods to enhance the blades power. The blades were indeed changed and turned into a cursed hellish weapon that would burn with hellfire and have the ability to cut through anything... or anyone. The more blood the blades tasted, the stronger the blades AND wielder becomes. Though, if used for too long they can drive the user on a mindless murderous spree. A king named Svafrlami was the king of Gardariki, and Odin's grandson. He managed to trap the dwarves Dvalinn and Durin when they had left the rock where they dwelt. They were forced to forge a blade for the king, but the blade was cursed. Whenever the blade Tyrfing is held by a warrior, it HAS to kill someone within a short amount of time or when times up... The wielder dies... But, on the bright side, it can deflect almost all attacks, and even control storms, electricity, and wind. And, one more thing... Whoever this blade cuts can immediately shut down the platelets in their blood for around five days. Meaning, once that blade cuts someone, it won't heal." Said Oceanica as Salty Sam continued to inspect the blades.

"Hmm..." Said Oceanica as he walked over to a large piece of equipment that was nearby, gripping his hand tightly on the blades in each hand as they both started to burn blood red with electricity flowing through them. Salty Sam then started viciously slicing away as the large piece of machinery, as all the troopers and workers who were working on the multiple computers all around, stopped and looked at Sam as he continued to slice away.

 _(Ching!)_

 _(Slash!)_

 _(Shing!)_

 _(Ching!)_

 _(Slash!)_

Salty Sam then lowered his blade and turned around to face Oceanica as everyone stared at him. "It's great."

Everyone kept staring at him. "Anything anybody wants to say?"

"Um.. Yeah, sir... That was the Wi-Fi router..." Said one of the Troopers as Salty Sam looked at the machine, then looked back at the trooper.

"Well, fix it." Said Sam as he walked back over to Oceanica. Sam then put the two blades away on his sides, as he then looked over at Pardus.

"Anything you'd like to report?" Asked Sam as Pardus uncrossed his arms and walked over to Salty Sam.

"No, not really. Just spying on the White Fang and the Red Caps like you asked. Though... Are you willing to go another round with me?" Asked Pardus as his nails started to grow a bit longer.

"Really? You want to go another round? Don't you remember how it ended last time, kitten?" Asked Salty Sam as Pardus giggled.

"Last time I was unprepared, but this time, I won't be so easy to take down." Said Pardus as he cracked a smile, revealing his animalistic sharpened teeth.

"Hahahaha... As hard as it is to believe, I have MUCH better things to do rather then beat you within an inch of your life." Said Salty Sam as he turned back around and walked over to the main computer.

"Your not afraid, are you?" Asked Pardus as Salty Sam stopped in his tracks, looking back at Pardus.

"I mean... Your not afraid to fight a simple Faunus, are you?" Asked Pardus as Sam glared at him.

Later in the Training room, Salty Sam and Pardus are in the same ring where Salty Sam first humiliated Pardus at. The two were glaring at each other from each side of the ring as Sam cracked his knuckles before the two stood there... And started to stare each other down. As several more moments passed, Pardus laughs as he reaches in his pocket and pulls out what looks to be a red vile.

Salty Sam looks in confusion as Pardus rolls up his sleeve and injects himself with the whitish/redish substance. As he finished, he tossed the vile away.

"What was in that?" Asked Salty Sam.

"Nothing you have to worry about..." Said Pardus as he adjusted the gauntlets on his wrists, before he immediately activated his gantlets as the blades extend with an electrical surge through them. And without warning, Pardus dashes at Sam with his blades out. Salty Sam was just fast enough pulling out his new double sided blade as he blocked his opponents attack with sparks flying everywhere.

Both opponents were forced back, but Pardus stood back up and charged back at Salty Sam, only for Sam's blades to burn with the war hungry curse of the Muramasa blades that make up Mayhem. The two collide their blades once more as they lock blades. Both struggling against each others strength, but with the combined strength of Salty Sam and his unholy blade, it forced Pardus back. But Pardus didn't give up as he charge in once more, swinging his claw blades at Salty Sam, only for Sam to block each and every strike.

Pardus then tried to stab Salty Sam with both blades thrust forward. But Sam dodged the attack as he held his blade above Pardus' head. Pardus noticed this and jumped out of the way right as Salty Sam brought his blade down. Pardus stumbled and tumbled before stopping and standing straight up again, only for Sam to stare his opponent down. Pardus' glare turned into a smirk as his body started to transform, growing fur and sprouting hind legs as he fully transformed into his wereleopard form. Growling with his gnarly teeth showing, he leaped on all-fours at Sam as the beast jumped on top of him. While on top of him, Pardus started to bite and claw away at Salty Sam. Pardus even started to bite Sam's neck, drawing a bit of blood.

But Sam had enough as he grabbed the wereleopard by the scruff of his fur, and tossing him aside. But Pardus stopped himself from skidding away as he dug his claws into the ground, stopping him from skidding away.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!" Roared Pardus as he leaped at Sam again, but Sam learned from his first mistake as he grabbed Pardus in mid-air, as he held the leopard Faunus over his head. Pardus was helpless as Salty Sam fell on one knee, and slammed Pardus' back first on it as Pardus fell on the floor and rolled a few feet away, hurt. As he transformed back into his normal form. Salty Sam gave out a deep conniving giggle, as he walked over to Pardus to finish him off.

But as Salty Sam walked over to his opponent and reached down to grab him by the throat... He suddenly started to slow down, in fact, everything started to slow down. Salty Sam was moving at one hour per minute, as Pardus looked up and smiled. Standing back up at normal speeds, as he reached both his hands behind his back as he felt the misaligned vertebrae. As he pushed and snapped the bone back into it's natural position.

 _(Snap!)_

"Oh man! That hurts!" Yelled Pardus as he stared at the slow moving figure of Salty Sam in front of him as he smiled.

"Hehehe... I guess the stuff kicked in. But that, isn't going to hurt as much as what I'm going to do to you, Sam." Said Pardus as even though to Pardus, Sam was moving as slow as a Sloth, Pardus didn't hold back as he extended his claw gauntlets once more as he started viciously slashing away at Sam. Back in Salty Sam's view of time, he was relentlessly being attacked at an unbelievably rapid pace by a force that moved so face, it couldn't be seen.

After a little while of Pardus pummeling Sam, he then grabbed Sam by the throat, and dashed out of the training room and out of the Fortress itself as Pardus ran over to the closest building nearby and smashed Sam against it, shattering it. Before Pardus ran the other way with Sam's throat still in his hand as he ran over to a giant bolder in the middle of nowhere as he smashed Pardus against it, shattering the massive bolder before running away back to the Fortress, and back to the training room.

But Pardus wasn't finished yet, as he grabbed Sam by the neck and picked him up. Seeing that he was bruised, Pardus tightened his grip on Pardus' throat as he dashed to one of the walls of the training room as he slammed Salty Sam's head against it and started dragging his head against the wall. And with the type of speed Pardus was going and the force he was using, the wall itself started to crack and dent under the pressure and extreme speed. Pardus kept dragging Sam's head on the wall, around and around the room for a little while longer before Pardus quit and held Sam before him in the air by his throat.

That's when Pardus tossed him in the air as Pardus jumped in the air above Sam with both his claw gauntlets extended, before quickly transforming into his wereleopard form and smashed Sam into the ground with all his strength. Sam was smashed into the ground as the ground itself dented. As Pardus landed back on the ground, he looked down at Sam who was beaten and bruised lying on the floor. A few more moments passed as Pardus looked down at Salty Sam, before he transformed back into his normal human form as the normal speed of time started to return to Pardus. Meaning the acceleration Dust he injected into his veins, has run out.

Sam groaned in pain as he flipped himself over and started to pick himself up.

"What was that you called me again, meat? Kitten? Hahahaha..." Laughed Pardus as Sam struggled to pick himself up. But before anyone could say anything else, Jib, Zeus, Tassin, Daniel, and Baron O'BeefDip walked into the room to inform Salty Sam that they were ready to leave. But stopped as they looked at Sam who was bruised and struggling to even stand up.

"Danny... What happened to you?" Asked Baron O'BeefDip as Sam stared at him for a moment holding his ribs, as he then glanced back over at Pardus who smiled at him. Salty Sam looked back at he responded.

"None of your damn business... Now... What did you come in here to tell me?" Asked Sam.

"We were just going to inform you that we are ready to raid the Branwen camp." Said Daniel as Sam grunted while holding his ribs.

"Ugh! Fine... Just- Just make sure you open a portal several feet away from the Branwen camp. The last thing we do is wanna underestimate that group." Said Sam as Pardus giggled under his breath walking forward.

"It doesn't sound like the only thing you've underestimated..." Said Pardus as Sam turns his head to him and growls angrily. But before Daniel could confirm Sam's orders, they were all stopped as Tassin yelled out.

"Wait!" Everyone looked over at him as Tassin walked into the wreaked ring as he looked down. Tassin then bent down and picked up an empty vile looking at it.

"Wait... That's supposed to be the... who took it from me?" Asked Tassin as he stood up angrily and looked over at everyone, with a look that could cut a person in half.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Daniel as Tassin's tone of voice became much more dangerous.

"Who. Took. It. From. Me?" Asked Tassin as he walked up to everyone slowly.

"No idea what your talking about, Tassin." Said Pardus with his poor attempt at sounding censer. As without any warning, Tassin reached into his jacket and pulled out his revolver, aiming it at Pardus' head.

"I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE TOUCH MY THINGS!" Yelled Tassin as he started firing away and yelling in anger, all the while Pardus were dodging many of the shots and blocked the rest of them with his claw gauntlets. Meanwhile everyone else ducked and covered from the new firefight.

 _(BAM!)_

 _(BAM!)_

 _(BAM!)_

 _(BAM!)_

But only one shot hit Pardus in the shoulder as he stumbled back, he was unprepared with his Aura shield being down. But only after a few more shots...

 _(Click! Click! Click! Click!)_

"AAAAHHHH! GOD DAMNIT!" Yelled Tassin as he tossed the gun at Pardus as Pardus dodged and lunged after Tassin. Pardus swung his claw gauntlets as Tassin was dodging surprisingly well.

That's when Tassin headbutted Pardus as the leopard Faunus stumbled back.

"THAT! WAS MINE! IT WAS ALL MINE! AND I WAS GOING TO USE IT! AND YOU STOLE IT FROM ME YOU WORTHLESS EXCUSE FOR A FAUNUS!" Yelled Tassin as he pulled out his three clawed weapon as he dashed at Pardus and sliced away at him viciously. Pardus didn't have the chance to put up his defensive Aura as Tassin was slashing away at him. Creating many major lacerations.

"Hahahahahaha! You disgust me! I've always hated you, from the first moment I've met you! You have no charm! Look at you!" Tassin slashed away at Pardus again. "Someone who's just so desperate to be feared! To be perceived as a monster like everyone else in this f***ing building!"

Pardus was on the floor, bleeding as he tried to pick himself back up. But a boot stomped on his back, pinning him down. Tassin pressed the three clawed weapon on the back of his head. "Now... what are your last words!? I want to hear them! Say them! Say them now! Hahahaha!"

At this point, everyone in the room, even Pardus noticed that this Tassin was not the same person they met months ago... He somehow became completely unstable.

"SAY IT! SAY IT!" Yelled Tassin as he brought up his three bladed weapon to bring it down, Pardus quickly unsheathed one of the claw gauntlets and slashed Tassin's leg making him stumble back. Giving Pardus just enough time to pick himself back up and charge at Tassin as he stabbed him through the chest with one of his claw gauntlets. Pardus looked down in disbelief to see that the claws pierced right through his chest.

Only a few more seconds passed, before Tassin lost all his energy. And fell down dead. Pardus and everyone looked over him as Tassin laid there dead.

"I don't remember him being this crazy and unstable the first time our lord and master brought him into our ranks in the first place! What happened to him?!" Asked Baron O'BeefDip as Jib shapeshifted into Doctor Oceanica as he bent down and examined the recently deceased body.

"You do remember that he was a result of Doctor Oceanica's experiment, right? In Oceanica's attempt to devolve Tassin into a more primordial Faunus, something went wrong in the transformation process. I suspect an imbalance of chemicals in the brain that caused his madness..." Said Jib as Pardus bent down and reached into Tassin's jacket as he found the rest of his acceleration viles as he stood back up and put it in his own pocket.

"Well, at least we know what made him go crazy." Said Pardus slipping the viles into his jacket. But as he looked back up, he saw Jib in the form of Oceanica glaring at him.

"... What? He was insane, someone like that is better dead than alive anyway. Plus, he won't need these." Said Pardus as Jib sontinued to glare at him.

"... You do know that the first time I met him, he actually cared about the people in his gang, right? Before he went crazy, he wanted the best for his men, and was honorable. At one point. It's a bad omen to loot the dead and is one of the most disrespectful things you can do to a corpse. Put whatever you took back. NOW." Said Jib, still in Oceanica's form.

"Oh, really? And bringing the dead back to life to try and take over the world is somehow not disrespectful? And what if I did take from the body? What are you going to do about it?" Asked Pardus. But before Jib could respond, Salty Sam butted in.

"Enough, take that body away. He's just another casualty of war." Said Sam as Jib also glared at Sam as well.

"What?" Asked Sam. "Last time I checked, you had no moral quarrel about killing. What's wrong now?"

"I have no trouble about killing the enemy. But he, wasn't an enemy. He was on our side, we have the technology to help him. He didn't have to die." Said Jib.

"... Is there anything you'd like to say to me, Jib?" Asked Sam as Jib just shook his head.

"Nobody had to die." Said Jib turning back into his original form and walking out the door. Leaving everyone standing in the training room with the dead body.

 _Elsewhere in the fortress_

Mei was in her room as she was lying flat on her back looking up at her ceiling. All the while with the kittens she rescued from Pardus walking all around her room with one of them resting on Mei's chest. All the while, Mei was just thinking about Tiburon.

Just thinking about the things they will do together, long walks on the beach, going to amusement parks, destroying their enemies together, and he would even do something chivalrous and romantic like carry her in his arms as they walk over the bodies of their enemies. She knows that he's not in the right state of mind right now, that he's being manipulated by that wrenched team of his, that Qrow Branwen, those kids, and that worthless wretch Raven Branwen... She would've liked nothing more then to track her down and torture her to death. For trying to steal Tiburon away from her.

But... At the mention of Tiburon's name again, she could just think of what they're life could be like together. How they can have a wonderful wedding, and have children together. How wonderful it would be to have such a wonderful husband like Tiburon and have the best kids around being made up of both her and Tiburon's DNA. But... She knows what she must do first to break him on the manipulation and make him see the light. She must kill or at least separate him from everyone he cares for... Especially Raven Branwen.

But as Mei was still thinking...

 _(Knock! Knock! Knock!)_

'Ugh! Again!?' Thought Mei as she spoke.

"Beat it, Pardus." Said Mei.

"It is Baron O'BeefDip." Said Baron as Mei opened up her eyes as she gently pushed the kitten off her and walked over to the door, opening it up to see the demon himself.

"What is it?" Asked Mei, annoyed of being torn away from her fantasies of Tiburon.

"Salty Sam has a new mission for you to take." Said Baron.

"Is he finally going to let me raid the camp?" Asked Mei with a small hopeful smile.

"No." Replied O'BeefDip as the smile on Mei's face disappeared.

"You are ordered by Salty Sam to go to Mistral and spy on Qrow Branwen, Edinator, BATL, and the children. You will stay in the shadows and report your findings. DO NOT under any circumstances engage the enemy. If you even get caught, then... I' sure you will know what will happen next." Said Baron as Mei cracked as smile.

"Wicked..."

* * *

 **Branwen Camp:**

Yang and Ed enters the camp, escorted by a few bruised bandits who the two had roughed up earlier. They both notice more bandits lining up along the path, giving angry glares at her. Vernal steps out of her tent to see what the commotion is about. The two bandits guarding Weiss are playing cards with each other, before joining the rest of their tribe to see Yang walk in. Ed looked around a little more cautiously Yang, mostly due to the fact of Yang's mom is the leader of the clan. Ed knew that Raven would show mercy to Yang, but he wouldn't be surprised if Raven released her attack dogs on him. Weiss then notices this and once again summons a small Arma Gigas, who begins to get to work on freeing her from her confinement. Yang, Ed, and the escorts arrive at the camp's main tent. Raven emerges from it with her mask on.

"Mom." Said Yang as Raven removed her mask.

"Yang. So, after all this time you finally decided to visit me." Said Raven as Yang feels her left hand shaking once again, but she uses her robotic hand to calm it down. Though, Raven's smile disappeared as she laid her eyes on Ed.

"And... I see that you brought your boyfriend." Said Raven.

"Nice to see you too, Mamma-Bird." Said Ed.

"You know that I searched for you. I spent years looking for you." Said Yang.

"And you've found me. You were patient, determined, and strong enough to make your dream a reality. Well done, Yang. But did you have to be so rough with my men?" Asked Raven

"They started it, we just defended ourselves." Said Ed pointing to the escorts behind them as Yang nodded in agreement.

"Well, it seems you two certainly finished it." Said Raven as a moment of silence passed.

...

"Right. I'm sure this is all very overwhelming. But I must admit that you've proven yourself. So any questions you have I'll be happy to answer. You can stay with us tonight. I'll even have the cooks whip up something for you. And even your friend, has proven himself to an extent. You can tie him up to a pole like any other dog." Said Raven as Yang growled, while Ed tightened his fists.

"That's not why we're here." Said Raven as the bandits react to Yang's irreverence.

"What was that?" Asked Raven

"I'm not here for you. Ruby is somewhere in Mistral. She's with Qrow, and she's going to need my help. The last time I saw here was at that tower... I just need you to take us to her." Said Yang

"And why would I do that?" Asked Raven.

"Because we're family." Said Yang as Raven scowls and mutters.

"Family. Only coming around when they need something. I have to say, I'm disappointed. After all, you found me, didn't you? Why not take that drive and use it to find your little sister if she means that much to you?" Asked Raven.

"Ironic..." Mumbled Ed.

"Because you're going to save me time. Ruby is in Mistral, but there's no guarantee she's made it there. Looking for her in Anima could take ages. But… Dad told me how your Semblance works." Said Yang as she and Ed smiled.

"Tai…" Growled Raven under her breath.

"You can bond to certain people. And when you do, you could create a portal that takes you straight to them. You've got one for Dad. One for me. Even one for Ed..." Said Yang as Ed glanced over at Raven.

"Oh... So that's how you found me." Said Ed as Raven looked away.

"And you've got one for Qrow. He promised me he'd watch out for Ruby before he left. And I trust him. Not to mention there are several others who're watching over Ruby as well... So, make a portal to my uncle and sister, and I'll be on my way." Said Yang.

"You know, it takes real strength to march in here and demand such a favor of me. I've got to say, I'm impressed. It's very noble to want to help out your sister. But if she's with Qrow, then she's already a lost cause." Said Raven as she started to pace.

"What does that mean?" Asked Yang as she and Ed farrowed their brows.

"You don't want to get mixed up in all of that, Yang. Ozpin is not the man you think he is. And Qrow is a fool for trusting him. Along with the rest of those nimrods who follow the all knowing Ozpin. I would know, I trusted him once, too." Said Raven.

"I don't care what you think." Said Yang as Vernal, holding Myrtenaster, looks on disdainfully, and places her right hand on her hip.

"Your choice is your own. All I'm suggesting is that instead of getting wrapped up in something too big for you, for any of us, that maybe you take a moment to wonder if you're already where you belong." Said Raven as Ed held back a chuckle, causing Raven to glare at him.

"Save your breath. You can spout off whatever you want, but nothing is going to keep me from my sister." Said Yang.

"Well, aren't you stubborn." Said Raven.

"I get it from my mom." Retorted Yang.

"Well, if that's how you feel, then it sounds like we're done here. Take her away." Raven ordered, turning back to her tent.

"You might want to rethink that, Raven." Ed called out, making her stop. "Because you're smart enough to know that these guys aren't going to be enough."

Just as one of Raven's men charged at him Ed stomped his foot on the ground as the ground crumbled, shaking the entire camp and even causing a few bandits to stagger and slip.

 _(BOOM!)_

Ed threw a smirk at Raven as he stepped out of the medium sized crater he had made just by stomping on the ground before looking back at the rest of the tribe, all of them looking wary of him now.

"Hi, my name's Ed. I'm Yang's boyfriend and I'm only here so Yang can sort things out with Momma-Bird." Ed gestured back to Raven who threw a dirty look at him. "So, rather than getting hurt trying make us move how about you guys sit back, relax and drink some juice." He pulled out his Spatula and drew a line on the ground. "No one has to get hurt so just don't cross this line."

Ed turned around and looked back at Raven. "So, if you still want us to leave you'll have to come down and do it yourself."

Yang smirked as Ed stood next to her before looking back at Raven. "Well, you heard him."

Raven stared at the two. "Your boyfriend is not afraid, I'll give him that. But that doesn't change anything."

"Does it?" Ed asked. "The only people here who can actually fight us is you..." He glanced at Vernal who was giving him a strange feeling. "And maybe you...You are giving me that same weird feeling I felt before...Back at Beacon when I saw Cinder."

Vernal looked surprised for a second but stayed silent as Ed looked back at Raven. "So, feel free to just make a portal for us and we'll not wreck up the place."

"You might want to pull your boyfriend's leash, Yang. It's not wise to annoy me." Raven narrowed her eyes. "I am not one to be merciful. I am sure Tai told you what happened the last time anyone annoyed me."

"Yeah, about that..." Ed actually chuckled and adopted a very mischievous smile. "I mean, I hanged out with the guy who annoyed you like, seventeen years ago and sure he said you did mention planning to kill him...But I guess anyone would be cranky after laying an egg as big as the one Yang hatched out of."

The entire camp had gone silent, the bandits looking at Ed like he was insane, some of them almost dropping their jaws. Vernal threw a quick look at Raven and saw her right eye twitching and...

Did she see a small blush on her leader's cheeks?!

Yang punched her boyfriend's shoulder. "You jackass! You've been hanging with my dad too much!"

"That's enough! You watch your mouth in front of our leader!" Yelled one of the bandits as some of the bandits tense up behind him.

"Try us." Said Ed as many of the bandits hesitated to attack the two. Raven looked over as she said.

"What are you waiting for?" Asked Raven.

"With all due respect ma'am... He created a crater on the very ground he was standing on and shook the whole camp just with a stomp of his foot." Said one of the bandits.

"And that doesn't sound like my problem. Now, you have two choices, either get beat up by them or die by my blade." Said Raven as the bandit who yelled at Ed and Yang tries to attack the two, but Yang punches the bandit into a tent, revealing Weiss in her cage **.**

"Yang?" Asked Weiss.

"Weiss?" Asked Yang.

"What's going on here?!" Asked Ed. Everyone else present is surprised that the girl and guy knew the caged girl.

"Alright, well, subtlety is out." Weiss turns to her miniature Arma Gigas and makes it grow, destroying the cage in the process. She quickly makes her way towards Yang and Ed, with the now giant Arma Gigas following close behind.

"What is that?" Asked Yang.

"Whatever it is, it's pretty cool." Said Ed.

"Don't worry about it. What are you two doing here?" Asked Weiss

"Well, that's my mom and she can take us to Ruby." Said Yang gesturing to Raven.

"Ugh." Groaned Raven as Weiss stared on incredulous

"Your mom kidnapped me?!" Yelled Weiss.

"You kidnapped her?!" Asked Yang looking at Raven.

"You kidnapped her!? What's next!? Grave robbing?!" Asked Ed.

Yang, Weiss, Ed, and Weiss' summon turn and run to fight the bandits. But suddenly as Ed was distracted, the fat bandit who had flirted with Weiss from earlier, gave out a battle cry and started to run at Ed, while he was addressing Raven.

"DON'T WORRY, MISTRESS RAVEN! I WILL CRUSH THAT STUPID MONOBROWED FOOL'S SKULL JUST FOR YOU!" Yelled the fat bandit as he jumped to a considerable hieght and pulled out his weapon. As he started to swing it at an impressive speed. As the bandit then swung his spiked chain mace right into Ed's face, without the lovable oaf moving an inch. Weiss got a worried expression seeing this as she started to yell with a worried tone.

"ED!" But as Weiss was about to command the Arma Gigas to attack the bandit, Yang placed a robotic hand on her friends shoulder as Yang looked back at her friend.

"Don't worry, Weiss..." Said Yang as she turned her attention back to Ed and the bandit. "...That fatass Is about to get a REAL taste from Ed." Meanwhile, the fat bandit started to chuckle to himself as he then looked back at Raven with a confident smile.

"Hehehe...Don't worry, boss! That monobrowed lummox has now been beaten!"

"With only THIS?" Asked Ed pointing to the spiked mace still in his face.

"What?" As the fat bandit then turned back, he became shocked along with the other bandits, except for Raven who had little to no expression. Ed was still standing, despite having the huge spiked ball stuck on his face. And with only his right hand, he pulled away the ball from his face. Ed looked like he was not effected by the fat bandit's attack at all, he didn't even have a scratch on him. The fat bandit was still in shock as he now looked at Ed, who gave him a large goofy smile.

"Catch the ball." Said Ed as the fat bandit immediately turned his shocked expression into a blank look as he then became confused hearing Ed's words.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I said..." Suddenly Ed, held the spiked ball in his hand as he looked at the bandit with a goofy smile on his face. "...CATCH THE BALL!"

Ed then tossed the spiked ball straight at the bandit much like a baseball pitcher as it hit the bandit with such force that it knocked him back as he flew back several feet as he crashed into the stairs leading up to Ravens tent. The fat man tried to pick himself up again as he sat up, visibly being covered in bruises and bleeding from the nose and mouth.

"Y-You b-b-bastard...I will..." But before the fat bandit could've finished his threat, he fainted and laid back on the broken stairs. As Ed was finished with the fat bandit, the other bandits stopped observing as they charged into battle with the three Hunters again, as the Hunters charged into battle themselves. But before the two groups could've collided, a lightning bolt appears, summoned by Vernal, stopping the fight before it starts.

"Enough!" Yelled Vernal in a echoing voice.

"Thank you." Said Raven addressing Vernal.

"If you people don't keep it together this place will be crawling with Grimm." Yelled Raven as she turned back to Vernal. "Give the girl her weapon back."

Vernal looks surprised at the command, then tosses Myrtenaster to Weiss.

"You three. In my tent. Now." Commanded Raven.

"Why?" Asked Yang.

"If you're really going after your sister, then you need to know the truth." Said Raven as she enters her tent and the bandits go back to their own businesses. Weiss places her hand on her chest in relief.

"Sorry about-" But Yang was suddenly silenced as, Weiss drops Myrtenaster and strongly hugs Yang and Ed in a big hug.

"I missed you guys so much." Said Weiss as Ed and Yang hugs her back as Weiss' summon disappears. The three friends remain embraced.

 **A/N: Just a quick note, the The MisEdventures of RWBY and Ed Edd n Eddy: Christmas Special has been fixed. I accidentally put in the wrong chapter in it, but now it's all fixed. P.S. Go ahead and give it a read. Also if you haven't yet, vote on my poll to which EENE x RWBY crossover couple you like the best.** **S** **o as always, tell me what you think, give me your own suggestions to make the story better, favor and follow if you like this story, share it with your friends, and I'll see you next time. Next chapter is coming soon. Bye.**


	70. The Greater Good

**A/N: This chapter takes place during 'Necessary Sacrifice'. I'd like to thank** **ShoRyuKen and OnePiece99 for their scenes and suggestions.** **Enjoy.**

 **Menagerie:**

After the sun rose in Menagerie, Blake, Double D, Sun, and Penny who was in a new body. But like everyone else since the battle at Beacon, her look has changed. She physically still appears the same from her original look, she still had the green eyes, same hair style, same red hair, and stockings with the green glowing lines on the sides of them. But she has replaced her short skirt with very short baggy dark green pants, she has a grey and gold belt with a pouch that hangs on the side of her waist, she still has a skin tight black shirt that leads up to her neck and wrists with the same green glowing line patterns on her leggings, she was wearing a grey back pack with her blade emblem on it, and she has a dark green jacket that's cut to her lower chest with sleeves that reach her wrists and a hood on it. And of course, she still had the glowing green linings on her jacket.

"So... Penny. How do you feel?" Asked Double D.

"Honestly? I feel fantastic! And it feels SO GOOD to be in a new body! To be able to walk around and see the world again!" Said Penny.

"Yup! Whenever your separated from something like this for so long... It feels a hundred times better when you get to experience it again." Said Sun as Penny smiled at the monkey Faunus.

"Yes, well... Just let me know if there are any glitches or uncomfortabilities you experience, okay Penny?" Asked Double D.

"Can do!" Said Penny saluting Double D.

"We're glad your back Penny... I mean, physically at least." Said Blake as Penny looked back at Blake.

"Oh yes! Indeed, Blake! Though I must say, it was such a pleasure to meet your parents." Said Penny as she giggled and scratched the back of her neck. "Though... I apologize if I frightened them... With your mother thinking I was a ghost or a zombie."

"Please no more talk about zombies... Lets just try to fight the normal brand of evil for once." Said Double D.

"And that's what we're going to do..." Said Blake as the group of four stopped as Double D, Penny, and Sun all look at Blake. "Okay. Are you ready?"

"I beat up on giant monsters and robots more than once, I think I can handle getting a few signatures."

"I came back from the dead... Literally." Said Penny.

"And I brought Penny back from the dead and made a highly advanced battle suit... So, I'm positive we can get signatures." Said Double D as Blake looked at all three for a moment and blinked before giving a small smile. The group then split up as they all walked around, looking for signatures.

Blake stands on a platform in front of a crowd of Faunus, holding her scroll up in front of her. "Your chieftain needs you! Your people need you! Please, join the fight and help us save Haven Academy!"

Blake announced, as the Faunus just stare back at Blake.

Elsewhere, Sun tries to recruit a Faunus with ram horns.

"Are you kidding me? We'd love to have someone with your skills on our side!" Said Sun excited as the Faunus nervously rubs the back of his head, before his mother calls out to him.

"Mata! Get back inside." Yelled the mother as she came out and glared at him.

"Mom!" Said Mata but was silenced as his worried mother grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"You're not going anywhere!" Said the worried mother pulling him away as Sun sighs in disappointment.

With Double D, as he was walking around, he saw that several Faunus were glaring at him as he passed by. But, Double D ignored it to the best of his abilities as he walked up to a female horse Faunus with horse legs as she was looking at the fruit in front of her. Double D walked up behind her as he had his Scroll out.

"Excuse me ma'am, but may I have a moment of your time to ask you to joi-"

 _(Bam!)_

But Double D was bucked in the face by one of the woman's horse legs as the woman turns around and looks down at Double D, who has a hoof print on his forehead.

"Oh, sir I'm sorry but everyone NEEDS to listen to what horse Faunus say over and over... Do not stand behind us. Because we will get scared." Said the woman as Double D rubbed his head.

Meanwhile, Penny walked up to a door and knocked on it three times. Penny waited a moment as an old lady goat Faunus opened the door.

"Hello miss, I am going around asking for potitions for signatures for Faunus who will help in the defense of Mistral for the White Fang. Is there anyone you know who's fit and willing enough to join our cause?" Asked Penny as the old lady narrowed her eyes at Penny.

"Wait... Your that robot girl who was cut to pieces before the attack on Vale." Said the old lady as Penny nodded her head to conform, but before she could've explained why, the old lady screamed out.

"EEEEEEEEEEE! Zombie! Robot Zombie!" Screamed the lady as she reached behind her and pulled out a shotgun, aiming it at Penny as Penny put her hands up with a frightened look on her face.

"Now... Step away, easy... No sudden moves or I will blow you away!" Screamed the old lady as Penny with her hands still up, continued to walk back.

Back to Blake, she holds out her scroll to two Faunus girls asking them to sign up, but the two leave.

Elsewhere, Sun hangs upside down by his tail from a tree, getting the attention of a couple of Faunus cutting logs and gathering wood. He gestures to his scroll, but the Faunus simply exchange confused looks with each other. Sun sighs until another Faunus tries to cut down the tree that Sun is hanging on.

Back with Double D, he continued to walk around. Until he looked over and saw five Faunus men as they were talking and laughing amongst themselves. Double D walked over to the men with a smile on his face as he held out his Scroll to them. Asking for their signatures. But many of the Faunus just glare at him as one of them waves his hand in a gesture, motioning for Double D to go away. Double D's smile turns into a frown as he walks away.

At the docks, Blake converses with an aquatic Faunus as two more swim up to her. The Faunus Blake is conversing with leaves, and she turns to the two female aquatic Faunus that have just swam up, before they too swim away. Blake, unsatisfied with the lack of progress, walks up to a nearby fruit stand where Sun and Penny happens to be present as well. The three share disappointed glances before Double D comes along and everyone looks at him with hope in their eyes. Double D glances at all of them with a mixed look of sadness and disappointment.

After that, the four of them are sitting at a nearby table drinking from coconut cups, except Penny who was drinking from a small container of motor oil. While all four were sitting there, Sun slams down his cup in frustration.

"I don't get it! How can they just sit around and do nothing with the White Fang getting ready to attack?!" Asked Sun.

"Because not everyone is like us. The Faunus here in Menagerie - the ones that weren't born on the island - moved here because they were tired of fighting, of having to struggle constantly. Menagerie is filled with people that just want to be left alone, and here we are, asking them to put the rest of the world before themselves." Said Blake.

"From what I researched when I was at Atlas Academy, I can understand what Blake means. With all the atrocities the Faunus have endured." Said Penny.

"And... That might be a reason why they glare at me whenever I walk past them." Said Double D looking down sadly.

"Wait, I thought it was because that Pardus guy gave out those pictures of you meeting with that Faunus ha- OW!" Said Sun as Blake kicked his leg under the table, shutting him up.

"Well... Sun is right about that as well." Said Double D looking down sadly as a Faunus waitress comes over and checks on everyone.

"Is everyone good here? Does anyone need a refill or want to order something else?" Asked the woman.

"No thanks." Said Sun.

"I'm fine." Said Blake.

"I'm fine as well." Said Penny as Double D looked down as his empty hollow coconut.

"Actually, can I have another-" But Double D was interrupted.

"I'm happy to see that everyone is enjoying themselves." Said the waitress completely ignoring Double D as she turns to walk away. Blake, Sun, and Penny all narrow their eyes as they glared at the waitress.

"Hey, lady! Our friend wanted a refill on his drink! Can you do your job?" Asked Sun as the woman stopped in her tracks and turned her head back and glared at all four of them.

"You mean the human? The one who met with that Robin Redcap in the Eve Park? Than no." The woman than turned around and walked over to the group.

"Look, that maniac is lying. Double D is a good person, now can you just treat him with some respect please and take his order?" Asked Blake angrily.

"I don't serve to humans... Especially ones that are FRIENDS with a Faunus hater." Said the Faunus waitress as she left without another word.

"That was rude." Said Penny as she took another sip of her motor oil as Blake sighed.

"I wish they would stop saying that..." Said Double D as he rubbed his forehead.

"Double D, they just don't know what their talking about yet. Just give them time." Said Blake trying to comfort Double D.

"Anyway, the problem is, whatever happens at Haven is going to affect them whether they like it or not. If Adam gets his way and Haven falls, it's only going to make things worse for the Faunus. Everywhere." Said Blake as Sun and Penny looked over at Double D, who was visibly remembering who Adam was.

"Umm... Excuse me, I'm just going to go to the bathroom. That banana bread I ate last night isn't agreeing with my body." Said Sun as he held his stomach like he was having indigestion as he left.

"Uhhh... Yes! And I have to go back to the house and change my batteries! Pardon." Said Penny as she stood up and disappeared as well. Leaving Blake and Double D alone. The two remained silent for a few more moments until Double D spoke.

"Adam... Yes, I remember him." Said Double D as Blake still looked down awkwardly.

"... Yes, unfortunately... I remember him too." Said Blake as Double D composed himself before he spoke.

"My apologies, I shouldn't have."

"No, it's okay." Said Blake as she put her hand on Double D's hand, causing the young scientist to blush. "Have you ever met someone and thought to yourself, 'They are the personification of this word.'" Said Blake as Double D stared at her confused.

"Apologies, Blake... But I don't quite understand..." Double D trailed off.

"Okay, well, I remember getting to know Ruby and thinking, 'This girl is the embodiment of 'purity'.' After a while, I saw Weiss was 'defiance'. And Yang was 'strength'." Said Blake.

"Really? That's quite interesting. What would you categorize me and my friends as?" Asked Double D.

"Well, I originally saw Eddy as 'Greed'... But after getting some time to know him, it would say he's 'Endurance'. Ed is 'Courage' or 'Bravery'... And you are 'Contemplation'." Said Double D with a smile as Double D smiled as Blake giggles. Before frowning and looking down again.

"At first I thought Adam was 'justice', then I thought he was 'passion'. But over time, I realized I was wrong. He wasn't any of those things. He was 'spite'. Not 'hatred', not 'rage', 'spite'. He won't accept equality, only suffering for what he feels the world did to him, and his way of thinking is dangerously contagious. That's what worries me about Ilia. She's not like Adam, not yet at least, but I don't know how long that will last." Said Blake.

"She was... an acquaintance?" Asked Double D.

"She was. Her chameleon traits meant she could pass as human. She could've lived a normal life if she wanted, but she didn't. I always admired that. She lost her family in a mining accident when she was young, then she joined the White Fang. Like me, she was more or less trained on the road alongside other Faunus. She learned to survive, to defend herself, but as people like Sienna and Adam started to gain a following, she became more dangerous. I guess I did too. My parents tried to get me to leave with them, but I refused. I had Adam and Ilia, after all.

"Blake, you do understand that we're going to face them eventually... Right?" Asked Double D.

"I understand." Said Blake.

"What are you planning to do then?" Asked Double D.

"I'm going to try and help her the way you helped me." Said Blake as Double D looked at her simultaneously shocked and flattered. Resulting in another blush.

"You, Sun... and even Penny showed me that sometimes you need to be there for a friend even when they don't want you to be. I was drowning in guilt and fear, I tried to push you and the others away, but neither you or the others gave up on me. And I can't give up on Ilia. It's about time I saved my friends for once." Said Blake as Double D smiled at her once more, before looking down and noticing Blake's hand was still on his.

"Umm, B-Blake?" Asked Double D.

"Yes? What's wrong, Double D?" Asked Blake.

"I-I don't mean to be a nascence b-but... Um... is there the possibly letting go of my hand now...?" Asked Double D as Blake looked down with shock in her eyes as both of them began to blush like crazy as the Faunus quickly pulled her hand away from Double D as the scientist blushed. Both Double D and Blake turned their heads away from each other, blushing much more then before. Double D slowly turned his head back towards Blake as he was extremely nervous and still had the blush on his face.

"... S-Sorry for doing that, Double D." Said Blake.

"N-No need to worry Blake. Your hand was quite soft." Said Double D as he grew an embarrassed expression on his face.

''Your hand is quite soft'?! Amazing work at making yourself look like a pervert Eddward!' Thought Double D in his mind as he looked down. But looked back up as he saw Blake giggling as she looked at him. Causing Double D to laugh nervously and smile back.

* * *

 **The 'House':**

"Don't hold back on us Professor Samedi! What happened next!? What happened next?!" Asked Jonny sitting around a table in the dinning room with everyone who was in the group except for Oscar and Edinator as they were all waiting for Li to finish cooking their meals.

"Hahaha... Alright, alright... So, after me and that girl left the restraint bathroom, we managed to get away. After the restaurants staff was slamming on the bathroom door me and my girlfriend was in, I thought we be dead. But luckily, we managed to get out... Or so we thought." Said Baron as everyone leaned in to listen to Baron's story.

"That's when me and my girlfriend heard stomping noises behind us as they grew louder and louder. When me and my girlfriend turned around to see who it was, it was about twenty chiefs, all of them were carrying huge kitchen knives as they started chasing us down. The lead one slipped on the bathroom floor me and the girl were in from our... Last interaction, as he was covered in the liquids that was on the floor. It looked like he wanted to cut my skin off and wear it as a coat!" Said Baron as everyone was still entranced in the story.

"What happened after that?" Asked Jaune.

"I luckily got away and managed to hide in a bush nearby... But I had to remain there for about a full day, because those chiefs were persistent." Said Samedi.

"Wow, and I thought me, Double D, and Ed would get into trouble." Said Eddy remembering back to all the crazy shenanigans him and his friends would get into on a daily basis.

"Yeah, we remember." Said Kevin smirking as Eddy glared at Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny who were all smirking at him.

"Hehehe, yeah. That's quite a crazy story, but still nothing compared to what me and team STRQ went through." Said Qrow smirking.

"Well, hey! I have a pretty funny story to tell." Said Eddy as everyone turned to him.

"Oh, really? This should be good!" Said Baron as he leaned back as Eddy started telling his story.

"Alright, well, after my big brother moved out he moved into his girlfriends place. But as he was living there for three weeks, on the end of the third week, it was his birthday. So, his girlfriend tied a blindfold over his eyes and led him into another room. When he got in there, his girlfriend removed the blindfold to show my bro's open suit case in front of him with all his clothes and other stuff packed in it. He looked at it confused and looked over at his now ex-girlfriend asking 'What's this?' and she said 'I packed up all your stuff for you. It's over, I know you've been cheating on me. Now take your stuff and get out. Happy birthday.'" Said Eddy as everyone around the table started to laugh nearly uncontrollably. Especially Jonny, Rolf, Kevin, and Eddy, all knowing first hand what a big jerk Eddy's brother was in the first place.

"Wow! Oh man, that's even worse than what one of my ex-girlfriends did to me when she found out I was seeing other women." Said Qrow smiling as he quickly caught an empty water cup that was thrown at his face by Ruby. Qrow giggled as he looked over at his angry niece.

"Yang was right! You really are the worse!" Said Ruby as Qrow giggled.

"You really have grown, Ruby. Your acting like your older sister every day." Said Qrow as Ruby angrily looked away. But looked back as she spoke.

"Anyway... Since we're sharing stories about revenge, I got one of my own." Said Ruby as everyone leaned into listen to her story. "Well... Years ago, Yang used to date this guy named... What was his name aga- (Snap!) Frank!"

As Ruby said the name, Qrow groaned in disgust. "Ugh... That scumbag..."

"Anyway, after a few weeks of Yang and this guy dating, Yang found out that he not only cheated on her with other girls, but also hit on me too. So one night, Yang invited him over to watch a few movies with her. But when he fell asleep... she..." Everyone leaned in with anticipation to hear what Ruby was going to say. "Yang got a string of M-80 fireworks and tied them to his private area and lit them up."

As Ruby finished her sentence, every male at the table, except for Li and Ren were groaning in fear. But Nora, the only other female at the table was laughing histarically.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Really!? That sound hilarious!" Said Nora.

"No it isn't, Nora! That's HORRIFYING TO A GUY! Good Antonucci- Remind me to never get on Yang's bad side!" Said Kevin. But as everyone was reacting in their own ways to Ruby's story, Ruby looked over at the empty seat that was supposed to be filled by Oscar, who was downstairs in the training room. Still being trained by Ozpin.

As everyone was still reacting to Ruby's story, she got up and walked away from the table, until Qrow called out.

"Hey! Kiddo, where ya going?" Asked Qrow.

"I'm just going to get Oscar." Said Ruby.

"Alright, but hurry back. We don't want your soup to get cold." Said Qrow as Li turned away from cooking.

"Or... be too late for the desert that Nora has already eaten." Said Li holding up a pie as Nora stood up and pointed at the panda Faunus.

"What? I didn't eat the desert!" Said Nora.

"Yes you did." Said Li.

"No I did not!" Said Nora.

"Yes you did." Said Li.

"No I did NOT eat that pie! Look! Your holding it right-... Oh..." Said Nora as she looked down at the empty pie trey with pie and crumbs all over her face.

"Oh... Oh, your good." Said Nora dangerously pointing at Li as everyone laughed while Ruby left to find Oscar.

In the training room, Oscar is training while wielding Ozpin's cane. As he pants from exhaustion, he hears a voice enter the room.

"You're really getting better, huh?" Oscar looks over seeing Ruby walking down the stairs into the room. "Are you hungry? It's almost dinner's almost ready."

"Uh, yeah. That sounds good. I was about to call it a night anyway." Said Oscar.

"So, you've never fought before?" Asked Ruby.

"Just the occasional small Grimm. Nothing like this, though." Said Oscar.

"Wow. Hehehe... You look like a natural." Said Ruby.

"It's strange, I have only had this cane for a few weeks, but… I feel like I've had it for a lifetime. Longer, even... I sound like a crazy person." Said Oscar.

"I mean, uh, yeah just a little. But at this pace, you'll be combat ready in no time!" Said Ruby as suddenly, Ruby frowns upon mentioning her last phrase. Knowing that she was still alive, yet... now thinking back to her other lost friend. Oscar notices this and tries to ask a question before Ruby interrupts him.

"Uh…"

"Well, see you upstairs." Said Ruby as she was about to leave.

"How do you handle all of this?" Asked Oscar halting Ruby.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ruby.

"I'm… scared. I'm more scared than I've ever been in my life, than I ever thought was possible." Said Oscar as he walks over to a weapon rack. "I always knew that I wanted to be more than a farmhand, but this?" Said Oscar, placing the cane in the rack. "Who would ask for this?"

Oscar glances down at the floor as a tear drips from his eye. He sniffles before kneeling to the floor to reach his backpack. He grabs the cane off the rack and pulls the lever on the handle to compact it before putting it in his backpack.

"We all went to Beacon because we wanted to help people. But, you're right. None of us asked for this either. We just have to press on and-" But Ruby was interrupted.

"How can you be so confident?! People have tried to kill you! The world's about to go to war all over again! How are you okay with any of this?!" Yelled Oscar, tired of Ruby's optimism. Ruby is taken aback by Oscar's question. She frowns as she says her response.

"When Beacon fell, I lost a friends: Pyrrha Nikos. I didn't know her for very long, but that doesn't change the fact that she was on of the most kind-hearted person I have ever met. I almost lost someone else too... but, luckily she was saved. She was Penny Polendina. But, being kind didn't save Pyrrha. Pyrrha thought that if there was even the smallest chance of helping someone, then it was a chance worth taking. And because of that, she died fighting a battle she knew she couldn't win. And Penny… was almost killed… just to make a statement." Said Ruby as Oscar took a step back.

"I'm… sorry." Said Oscar.

"I am scared, but not just for me. What happened at Beacon shows that Evil Tim and Salem don't care who's standing against them. Salem will kill anybody, and Evil Tim came from another world that he's already destroyed. And that scares me most of all. Pyrrha… Penny… I'd be lying if I said that it didn't hurt, that I didn't think about Pyrrha every day since I lost her, that I didn't wish I had spent more time with her. If it had been me instead, I know she would have kept fighting too, no matter how dangerous it was. So that's what I choose to do - to keep moving forward." Said Ruby as Oscar walks up next to Ruby, and they both share a smile. Ruby wipes tears coming from her eyes with her arm. Ruby than put her hand on Oscar's shoulder as she spoke again.

"C'mon, if we don't hurry, Nora's gonna eat everything. It wouldn't be the first time." Said Ruby as she begins to leave the room as Oscar lingers for a bit.

"Hey, Oscar? This isn't gonna be easy, but the fact that you're even trying says a lot about you. You're braver than you think." Said Ruby as she proceeds up the stairs while Oscar watches.

'She really is remarkable, isn't she?' Said Ozpin in Oscar's head.

"Yeah. She must've been one of the best Huntresses at Beacon, huh?" Asked Oscar.

'Hehehe... In some ways, yes. But in many others... no. She has her quirks, her faults, just like everyone else. But she also possesses something unquantifiable: a spark, that can inspire others even in the darkest of times.' Said Ozpin.

"This must be really hard on her too." Said Oscar.

'It most assuredly is.' Said Ozpin.

* * *

 **Menagerie:**

In an ominous looking room, a small device projecting a blue hologram with the text "MESSAGE END" deactivates. The room is candlelit, and there are White Fang banners hanging along the walls. Corsac and Fennec Albain stand in front of a painting.

"Your thoughts?" Asked Fennec looking at his brother.

"Are of no significance. If this is how High Leader Taurus wishes to proceed, then we shall make it so." Replied Corsac.

"Of course, brother. Still…" Said Fennec as there was a knock on the door is heard behind them.

"Come in." Said Carsac as Ilia enters the room.

"Sister Ilia, thank you for meeting with us." Said Fennec as Ilia kneeled.

"How may I be of assistance?" Asked Ilia.

"Please, stand." Asked Corsac as Ilia does so.

"Your maturity and understanding in regards to the matter of handling the sacrifice of Sienna Khan is much appreciated, and it is why we've summoned you here this evening." Said Corsac.

"The White Fang is experiencing… a transitional period." Said Fennec

"Growth requires change." Said Corsac.

"And change can be painful." Said Fennec.

"If it's for the betterment of the Faunus, then… it's a pain we can endure. What's our next mission?" Asked Ilia.

"Containment. With the CCT towers still inoperable, we have the luxury of control over the flow of information." Said Corsac.

"News of Adam's ascension has yet to reach Menagerie, but when it does, the citizens of Kuo Kuana will undoubtedly react poorly now that the chieftain has spoken out against us." Said Fennec.

"*Sigh*... It's my fault the Belladonnas had any ground to stand on." Said Ilia.

"Do not concern yourself with past failures, Ilia. Focus on the future. We have an opportunity for redemption." Said Corsac.

"What do you need me to do?" Asked Ilia.

"The Belladonnas are the only remaining threat to Adam's assault on Haven Academy." Said Fennec.

"And so, they must be silenced…" Said Corsac as Ilia is visibly taken aback.

"S-silenced?" Asked Ilia.

"Like Sienna. They stand in the way of true progress for our people. The leader of the Redcaps, will be next." Said Corsac.

"We would never put such a burden on you alone, of course. Brother Pardus will be the one to lead the mission, even though we have complete faith in your abilities, he's there to make sure your past connections with the Belladonna's won't ruin the mission. And of course, the rest of your brothers and sisters will be at your side, but your relationship with their daughter still makes you an intrical part of this operation." Said Fennec.

"Blake?" Asked Ilia

"We know how close you are with young Blake. Rest assured, High Leader Taurus has requested she be taken alive, but we cannot risk having her present to defend her family." Said Corsac.

"But, the people of Menagerie-" Said Ilia.

"Will come to understand what happens to those who speak out against the White Fang. And of course, do not forget to assassinate Blake Belladonna's 'friends' as well. We must rid ourselves of all threats." Said Corsac.

"And will be left without a leader until our victory is complete." Said Corsac as he puts a hand on Ilia's shoulder.

"A necessary sacrifice, Sister Ilia." Said Corsac as Ilia briefly thinks on this, before leaving the room. But before she left, Corsac spoke up once more.

"And don't forget to inform brother Pardus about his next mission." Said Corsac as Ilia looked back and nodded, before leaving.

"She's right to worry about the citizens. It's possible they may come to see Ghira as a martyr." Said Fennec.

"It is a risk we must take for our High Leader." Said Corsac as Corsac reactivates the device from earlier, showing a blue life-sized hologram of Adam and his message.

"I will not allow them to ruin this! The Belladonna name has brought me nothing but grief! You've done well in finding the deserter. Bring her to me, alive. But not before you've slaughtered her family. And that worthless human by the name of Double D! I have a promise to keep." Said the recording of Adam as the the hologram deactivates.

"He seems… unwell." Observed Fennec.

"He carries with him a tremendous burden." Said Corsac.

"Are we sure he is the one to lead us?" Asked Fennec.

"For now. We must do what is best for the Faunus." Said Corsac as Fennec sighs as a knock at the door is heard again.

"Yes?" Asked Corsac looking back as a Faunus with bat wings enters the room.

"Brother Yuma. Did you see to Ghira's messenger?" Asked Corsac.

"He rests beneath the waves… along with his warning." Replied Yuma.

"Then all is well." Said Corsac as he and his brother start to smile ominously, before Corsac just remembered to ask Yama.

"Wait, brother Yuma. Have you found out what became of Sister Trifa? She seemingly disappeared..." Asked Corsac.

"No brothers, she is gone." Said Yuma.

* * *

 **Menagerie:**

Pardus was in what seemingly was a room similar to the ones the Albain brothers was in, as he was standing in the room as he was speaking to Robin via speaking to him holding a holographic projector in his hand.

"Yes, and they've already killed off Ghira's messenger. Mistral will have no idea of the White Fang's upcoming attack." Said Pardus as Robin replied to Pardus with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Excellent mate, your already giving us much more information then that White Fang Maggot we've been interrogating." Said Robin.

"Oh yeah... I heard of 'sister' Trifa's capture, what a tragedy." Said Pardus smiling.

"Anyway, I already have a large portion of my forces over at Mistral already. I'm going to take down the White Fang if it's the last thing I do. Report back if there any new developments." Said Robin.

"Will do." Replied Pardus as the call ended and Pardus put the holographic communicator device back in his pocket. But before Pardus could do anything else, he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Said Pardus as Ilia opens the door and comes in.

"Brother Pardus, the Albains have assigned us with a new mission." Said Ilia as Pardus turned to her.

"And what's the mission?" Asked Pardus.

"We are going to silence the Belladonna's, and their allies. And you are assigned to lead the assault." Said Ilia as a smile crept onto Pardus' face.

"Well, thank you for telling me, Ilia. With the Belladonna's and their allies out of the way, nothing will stop the Faunus race from getting the respect they deserve." Said Pardus as Ilia put her hands behind her back and remained silent for a moment.

"How did it happen?" Asked Ilia.

"How did what happen?" Asked Pardus.

"How did you become a member of the White Fang? What drove you? And how did you become the leader." Asked Ilia as Pardus gave Ilia a genuinely questioning look.

"Why do you ask?" Asked Pardus.

"Well... Don't get me wrong, I still believe Adam's vision, and that fear is the only way to get the respect the Faunus deserve. But... With the death of Sienna, I'm just questioning why some Faunus would stay in the White Fang if they knew it was possible that they could be killed by their own kind." Said Ilia as Pardus getures to a chair on one side of the room.

"Take a seat kid, and I'll tell you what you want to know." Said Pardus as Ilia did what the ex-White Fang leader said and sat down. Pardus walked over to the chair across from hers as he sat down.

"Year ago, I used to be a child living in a Faunus village with my family. But one day it was raided and the villages were slaughtered by a group of Faunus hating humans, I managed to escape but everyone else died. I became a panhandler traveling from village to village, but one day when I was getting beat up in a dark alley by a group of humans. I got my Semblance, slaughtering all of them. When I was done, I started to notice that I was healing faster then usual... Maybe some kind of secondary Semblance if that's possible, or it could've been my Aura healing me. Either way, I could heal from fatal injuries in a matter of seconds. When I joined the White Fang, it was led by Paz Iberian, a male lynx Faunus who was just like Ghira Belladonna, who had the dream of having the Faunus walk alongside the human race. As the years would pass, I would rise through the ranks as Paz would then create a new team for rescue missions. "Team Chimera"... Which he made me the leader of the team. The other members where Ajax Tublat, a male gorilla Faunus who was known for his incredible strength. Sol Salamandra, a male salamander Faunus who had the semblance of controlling electrical devices. Beaton Gurita, a male octopus Faunus who is a skilled swordsman. Dwayne Procyon, a smooth-talking male raccoon Faunus who had the Semblance to pass through any solid matter he walks into. And finally, the newbie, Ghira Belladonna, who has already proved himself to high leader Paz." Said Pardus as he started to become more visibly aggravated. Ilia looked down to see that Pardus' nails were growing longer.

"Paz's tactic was... working. There were decreases of humans attacking Faunus villages, and instead, we started to help Faunus villages out with Grimm attacks and natural disasters. We even started to help out humans to show that 'we weren't so bad.' I was sick of it, it was showing the humans how weak, submissive, and tame the White Fang were. I had a little argument with Paz about that. Than, one thing led to another... That's when a group of human assassins killed him. And I assumed control of the organization, and became the new leader of the White Fang. I told everyone that the only way we could live in this world, was to show those worthless pigs... Humans, that Faunus were superior and we would truly live in a world free of discrimination and fear. Years after that, I send Chimera on more missions. Years later, I would accompany Chimera to a small human village. We had intel that they were hiding a group of Faunus haters. So, we ransacked the village, slaughtered all their Huntsmen and Huntresses, and held them at gunpoint, interrogating them for information. It was to show those pigs that the White Fang was not an organization of rolling over on our backs. It was to show strength and power. To show that any type of insurgency will be dealt with and destroyed. But that's when Ghira intervened, he let the villagers go free." Said Pardus with a venomous hate in his voice.

"We returned to the base, Ghira questioned my methods and teachings. And he preached to me how humans and Faunus can live side-by-side peacefully... So, we had a deal. We would have a dual, if he won he would become the new leader of the White Fang. If I won, I would remain leader and do as I pleased. But, that's when that dirty rat Dwayne joined Ghira's side. I fought both of them, those little runts double teamed me. Those snakes cheated, I was defeated, and that runt became the new leader of the White Fang, preaching his new weak views to all the Faunus of Remnant. Those rats called me insane, and sent me to La Brea prison. Where I was locked up for over two decades. All I could do during that time you ask? Was just to plan out my revenge, all those years trapped in that cage... But now, I'm out." Said Pardus with a bit of a smile, letting out a large predatory cat growl. Ilia looked at Pardus with a surprised expression.

"I'm... I'm sorry that happened to you. They locked you up like an animal, only for teaching Faunus that the only way to rid ourselves of discrimination is through fear. I... I know what that's like. My parents died in a mining cave in..." Said Ilia looking down sadly as Pardus leaned over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, they will be avenged. Along with all the other humans who hurt us, and the traitorous Faunus who stand with those filthy homosapeins..." Said Pardus as he and Ilia shared a smile. But before Pardus could speak again, Ilia charged at Pardus as she gave him a hug, while the leopard Faunus was still sitting down. Pardus was taken aback by this, but he hugged her back. But before the hug could end, Pardus' smile faded away, as he broke himself from Ilia's sudden hug, and stood up as he walked over to a file cabinet. Opening it up as he started to finger through it.

"But... There's one thing we have to do before we take out the Belladonna's." Said Pardus looking though the files and he picked one out.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ilia.

"After I was imprisoned by those traitors, Ghira Belladonna, along with Ajax, Sol, and Beaton made a pact. That if I ever escaped, they would come back together and stop me." Said Pardus as he opened up the file and skimmed through it. Looking through documents and photos of his old team mates.

"So, what are we going to do?" Asked Ilia as she stood back up and Pardus closed the file.

"Well, we don't want the Belladonna's to get more allies... So..." Pardus turned to Ilia as he looked at her with an evil smile. "It's hunting season..."

* * *

 **Redcap Base:**

Within one of the Redcaps temporary bases, Robin was at his desk as he was skimming though his computer. He looked through the multiple reports and articles about White Fang activity, seeing what the public of Menagerie and all of the four Kingdoms were currently reporting about the White Fang. Still mostly the same old thing, but with Adam now leading the charge, White Fang members from across the world have started to become more ballsy. They rob and murder humans for the hell of it, and even start to attack human officials and attack human only schools.

But, a smile crept onto Robin's face as he saw the multiple gangs of his syndicate, were fighting against the White Fang. Killing members, and even getting more people who want to join their ranks. Many anti-Faunus groups are calling the Gobb Syndicate and Robin Redcap heroes while many believe this is just going to be another major war between two powerful crime syndicates. A world-wide crime syndicate vs the worlds most powerful death cult. As Robin was still skimming through the articles, there was a knock at his door.

"Come in." Said Robin as one of Robin's guards opened up the door.

" ? We've interrogated the prisoner like you ordered, but she is still barely speaking. We just thought you should know." Said the guard as Robin sighed and stood up from his chair.

"Well, did ya at least get any information? I already have a mole in the White Fang, it just wouldn't hurt to get a little more potential information out." Said Robin.

"We did get a bit of information sir, but she still refuses to cooperate. We stuck that animal in the freezer to teach her some manners. Maybe some frostbite will help her cooperate." Said the guard crossing his arms. Only to duck out of the way as a glass came careening at the guard only to smash against the wall into a hundred pieces.

 _(Smash!)_

"What are ya thinking ya bloody idiot!? Don't kill her! At least not yet!" Said Robin as he looked back at his desk and picked up the horrific silver goblin make with the red pointed hat sitting on the side of his desk, as he put it on. "Bring me to her."

A minute later, the guard and Robin made it to the 'freezer'. It was actually a massive storage freezer for meat. But two guards stood on either side of the metal door as Robin walked over to them.

"Open it up." Said Robin as the two unlocked the huge door and opened it up. As the door opened, cold air escaped as all the Red Caps could feel a freezing cold chill. As the cold fog cleared up, all the Red Caps saw a girl with grey hair and grey veins sitting in a chair with her arms tied behind her back. Her head was facing down as she was shivering. Robin walked into the freezer as he stood over the girl.

"Had enough?" Asked Robin as the girl, slowly brought her head up to glare at Robin. Her skin was pale white, as she was freezing cold.

"H-Human... Scum..." Growled the spider Faunus spitefully at Robin as Robin smiled under his mask.

"Trifa? Was it?" Asked Robin as he started to walk in circles around Trifa as he still spoke.

"You should be proud of yourself, my men had a hard time trying to capture you. In fact, you managed to kill two of them. Now, for that, I would just have you tortured to death. But, I still need you alive for questioning." Said Robin as he stopped his pacing, standing behind the near frozen spider Faunus.

"Y-Your m-m-men almost... fr- froze me to d-death!" Growled Trifa.

"Hey, you should be more appreciative lass. With how pretty you looked, my boys wanted to have fun with you. But, I said no." Said Robin as he walked around Trifa again and kneeled down to look at her eye-to-eye.

"Look, I'll let you go, and even give ya first aid for the frostbite on your toes and fingers... But first, tell me which of those animals Sienna or whatever high ranking White Fang sent those assassins to kill my father?" Asked Robin as Trifa glared at him, still shivering.

"Hehe... You stupid human, we never sent any assassins after your father. The White Fang isn't focused on some sad human crime syndicate. They are going to show the world, that we won't have to be afraid of men like you anymore. Admittedly, we were eventually going to send assassins to kill your father, but that wasn't us. Your a pawn you fool. Filthy human..." Said Trifa as Robin stared at her though his malevolent goblin mask for a little longer, before he stood back up and stared down at her.

"You don't understand, I'm not a pawn. I'm a general. And I'd rather have all my money, belongings, and life taken from me before I led you bloody White Fang blokes believe that your going to rule over humanity. I'm going to kill of every Faunus I possibly can, and than, the White Fang will die. Also, your not going to get out of here alive." Said Robin as he turned around and started to walk out of the freezer, but as he was half-way out, he stop and turned around to look at Trifa.

"Oh, and one more thing. If you see Sienna, tell her Robin is sending more of you to her." Said Robin as he walked out of the freezer. As the door was closed and locked. After the two guards locked it, Robin took of his mask and began to grow an ominous smile.

 **A/N: Also if you want to see what Penny's new redesign looks like, just go on _Deviantart_ and look up _Alt Penny Polendina_ by _D-Floyd2._** **If you liked this story, don't hesitate to comment, favorite, and follow this story. Plus, don't forget to vote on my poll to which EENE X RWBY couple you like the best. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will come out soon. Bye.**


	71. Known by its Song

**A/N: This chapter takes place during 'Known by its Song'. I'd like to thank Lord Maximus,** **ShoRyuKen, Kong Yong, and** **SkullJoke** **for their suggestions. Enjoy.**

 **Mistral:**

Qrow opens up a sliding door leading into a small restaurant. A man can be seen sleeping at a table in the corner, while the Ramen Shop Owner stands behind the counter sharpening his kitchen knife on a wood block. Qrow walks up to the owner, who is still paying attention to sharpening his knife.

"Regular? Or the Special?" Asked the Ramen owner.

"I'm actually looking for someone, goes by the name Shiro Wan. Ever heard of him? I heard he's a regular around here." Said Qrow.

"Who's asking?" Asked the owner.

"Hey, I'm not some cop if that's what you mean. I need Shiro for a gig. We go way back." Said Qrow as the owner nods as he looks up at him.

"Way back, huh? So, he's a friend of yours." Said the owner as Qrow rubbed his chin.

"Hm, yeah, I'd say so. He's a pretty alright guy." Said Qrow.

"Well, in that case…" Suddenly, the owners tone turns hostile, pointing his knife threateningly at Qrow. "You tell that jerk that he better not show his ugly face in here until he pays me the Lien he owes me!"

"Uh, did I say friend? Hehehe, I, uh- I meant acquaintance." Said Qrow chuckling nervously as he takes a few steps back as the owner angrily slams his knife into the counter. Qrow just backs away slowly.

"Really, we're just colleagues! Hehehehe, Anyways, thanks for your time, buddy. I'll just be taking off now." Said Qrow as he exits the restaurant, quickly closing the sliding door. He quickly turns around, leaning against the door. He takes a drink from his flask before pulling out his scroll, which has a list of "CONTACTS" with the following names:

WAN, SHIRO

GRIFFIN, BLANKA

RAINE, BOYD

KREISS, AMETHYST

ALTHAM, IVY

RIVAS, AOI

VACCARO, FARROW

LUNSFORD, HARKIN

Qrow as crosses off Shiro's name.

"*Sigh* Great start." Said Qrow as BATL walks up to him as Qrow looks back up.

"How is your search going?" Asked Baron.

"Just as well as you'd think. No idea what happened to Shiro." Said Qrow as suddenly, the owner's knife is stabbed through the door cloth, barely missing Qrow's head.

"... Well, as long as we keep our heads on, I'm sure we will find our allies." Said Li.

"Hopefully..." Said Tiburon as the group walked off. Unbeknownst to them, a certain spider Faunus was on one of the roofs of the buildings a she was spying on the group.

In a shady bar somewhere, a group of muscular and tattooed men were playing pool. Until the double doors bust open as a voice grabbed all the shady men's attention.

"FELICITATIONS, MALEFACTORS! I AM ENDEAVORING TO AGGLOMERATE STEPHANSON WHITE FOR THE EXPEDITION OF SKIRMISHING THE MALIGNANT FORCES OF CREPUSCULE! I SHALL ADDITIONALLY WELCOME ALL WHO ARE YEARNING TO ACCOMPANY MY CRUSADE! WHO WILL JOIN ME?!" Yelled Albert Forneus.

Only five minutes later, Albert came running down the streets of Mistral as he ran into Forneus. He looked at Forneus with a smile as he said. "Oh thank goodness! Thank goodness!"

Albert then turned back and started to yell. "OH NO! A VICIOUS SHARK FAUNUS! HELP! HELP!"

Tiburon's arms were crossed as he started to gain an annoyed expression. "Did you get Stephenson?"

"Oh-no-he-wasn't-around!-Please-help-me-hurry-OH HE GOT ME! OH HELP!..." Yelled Albert back behind him as Tiburon gave him another odd look.

"Get away from me." Tiburon turned around as he started to walk away as Albert looked at him in fear.

"I THINK THAT GUY WITH THE BIG WORDS WENT THIS WAY!" Yelled a gruff voice as Albert looked over to see those men from the bar were getting closer. Albert looked back at Tiburon in fear as he dashed over to him and kicked the shark Faunus in the rear viciously. Tiburon looked back angrily as he lunged after Albert.

As the men showed up, they saw that Albert's neck was already in the jaws of Tiburon as he stood there looking at the men. All the while Albert played dead.

"AW MAN! THE SHARK FAUNUS BEAT US TO HIM!" Yelled one of the thugs as the lead thug walked forward with a suspicious look.

"Wait a minute..." Tiburon looked down nervously before looking up again at the thug walked over and started to sniff Albert.

"*Sniff*... *Sniff* *Sniff*- UGH!... He's dead alright." Said the lead thug disappointedly as he started to walk away with the other malefactors Albert angered.

After the thugs left, Albert stopped playing dead as he breathed a sigh of relief. "*Sigh*... I didn't think forgetting to shower today would save my skin. *Sigh* but you know how it is-" Said Albert as he tried to slip his neck out of the jaws of his teammate. Who refused to let go.

"Umm, thanks, Tibuorn, you can put me down now." Said Albert as he tried to struggle.

"Umm! Baron! Qrow! Somebody!" Called out Albert as he continued to struggle as Qrow and Baron showed up.

"Guys! Stop fooling around!" Yelled Qrow annoyed as Baron looked at Tiburon.

"And Tiburon spit that out. You don't know where he's been." Said Baron as they past by the two with Tiburon dropping Albert. As the two past, Albert picked himself back up as he looked over at Tiburon, rubbing his throat.

"Wow, for a second there, I actually thought you were going to eat me." Said Albert.

"I don't eat dirty food." Said Tiburon as Albert started to laugh as he pointed at Tiburon.

"Oh man! You really got me, Tiburon! That was a good one! Umm, Tiburon. You were playing along, right?... Tiburon?" Asked Albert getting no response as the shark Faunus walked off.

"... I'm just going to pretend you said 'yes' and preserve the friendship." Said Albert as he started walking along.

Later on, Tiburon walked up to another bar as he walked into it. Pushing open the two doors as shady characters from all over the room turn their heads to look at Tiburon. But as Tiburon looked around at everyone, he thought to himself.

'I guess this is the place Albert was chased out of...' But before he could finish his thoughts, he heard the bartender yell at him.

"HEY MAN! CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR! YOUR LETTING IN THE COLD!" Tiburon then looked back as he shut the two doors, blocking the cold of the rain from getting into the bar. Tiburon looked down at his Scroll once more...

DIAMANTE, WILLIEM

Tiburon looked around once more to see many of the people there were very shady. As Tiburon walked up to the bar counter.

"What you want here, fish man?!" Yelled the bartender.

"Hey there, Buddy. See, I'm looking for Williem Diamante. Have you seen him?" Asked Tiburon as everybody got up and gathered around the shark Faunus. Tiburon looked around, still not moving his head. And hoping that this situation won't end up in a bar fight.

"Wait, your looking for the Huntsman?" Asked the bartender as Tiburon nodded, as everyone including the bartender laughed as Tibruon developed an annoyed expression.

"Buddy, you look like a tough guy..." Said a man covered in heavy armor as he placed his hand on Tiburon's shoulder. "But you don't wanna mess with him... Willem did THIS to my face!"

The man in the heavy armor pulled his helmet off to reveal his face was filled with scars.

"That's nothing! Just look at me!" Said another man who was covered in bandages. "After my last encounter with him, these bandages are the only things holding me together!"

Said the man in bandages as another man walked up to him and pulled one of the bandages off. Causing one of the man's arms to fall off. The one armed man looked over to the other one as he glared at him. "Wow, really Jeffery?"

"Yeah! And my fists hurt from punching Williem in the nose!" Yelled another man as he cracked his bruised knuckles.

"My nose hurts from beating Williem's fists with my nose!" Yelled another man who had a bruised nose.

"Yeah! And he busted me eye!" Yelled another man who looked like a sailor with a big chin, huge forearms, and a smoking pipe.

"AH MAN! THOSE LOW-LIFE CATS GOT NOTHING ON ME! BACK IN THE DAY, I WAS A BADASS HUNTSMAN! I WAS DA HUNTSMAN!" Said the man as Tiburon for some unknown reason along with all the other thugs started to visualize the bartender in his prime. Being a young colorful Huntsman with a sword.

"I WAS ALL ABOUT THAT SLICING, DICING, AND KILLING GRIMM! TALK ABOUT A... FUNK-A-CHOP! THE WACK-A-HACK! AND, WHY NOT? THE EVER FAMOUS, TURKEY CARVE!" Narrated the bartender as Tiburon and all the bar patrons visualized the bartender in his prime doing all these crazy moves. Along with the last one where he carved a turkey with his sword.

"But Williem Diamante, was the one who taught me what it really meant... to be a Huntsman. Shortly after, I gave up my blade and my career of being a Huntsman." Said the bartender looking down sadly."And became the bartender here, at the place we first met."

After that, everyone stared at the man for a few more moments silently, until the heavily armored man with the scars spoke up. "Umm... that really doesn't sound bad at all."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU AIN'T GOT NO SOUL, YOU THICKHEADED FOOL!" Yelled the bartender as Tiburon had enough.

"Look, fellas, mister, I'm just looking for Williem Diamantle. Have you seen him, or not?" Asked Tiburon holding up his Scroll to the bartenders face.

"Sorry, fish man! But we have not seen him for over five damn months..." Answered the bartender as Tiburon gave an annoyed and disappointed look, not being able to find his old friend. But before he could show himself out, he heard the sounds of a glass being knocked over. He looked over only to find nobody there. Tiburon looked around again, still only finding nobody.

"Hey! What's going on?" Asked the bartender as Tiburon looked back.

"Nothing, I just... It just felt like someone was watching me." Said Tiburon.

"Well than get the hell outta here! We don't need any more freaks coming by here!"

Later, Qrow then walks up to several people asking if they know any of the Huntsmen on his list; first, a pair of two men standing on the rainy street. Next, to a one-eyed, blonde blacksmith selling her wares. Then, he seeks the help of a beat-up man filled with bruises, resting while two other men are currently fighting in a match. After every person he asks, Qrow's expression and body language grows more agitated, and each time, the number of Huntsmen he crosses off the list increases. Qrow sighs in annoyance, as he hears the sound of doors opening up as he heard the sound of a thud like something was tossed out. Qrow looked over to see it was Baron who was tossed out of what appeared to be a casino.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna build my OWN casino!" Yelled Baron picking himself up, brushing himself off, and brushing his top hat off before he put it back on. "... with Blackjack and hookers!"

Qrow sighed in annoyance as Baron walked up to him.

"Maybe, we should just split up completely." Said Qrow.

Throughout the day, Li walks over and knocks on a door, a man opens it as Li holds up his Scroll, only for the man to shake his head. Tiburon walks into a store as he walks up to the young woman behind the counter chewing bubblegum and blowing bubbles. Tiburon holds up his Scroll only for the woman to shake hear head as she blows another bubble. Albert walks into a diner as he walks over to the counter and asks shows a middle aged smoking waitress his Scroll, only for her to shrug her shoulders. Baron walks up to a group of young adults dressed like punks as he shows his Scroll to them. Only to get multiple unknowing shrugs.

Later, Qrow walks up to a small house with boarded-up windows. He looks at his Scroll for his two remaining contacts, the first of which had been crossed out.

FIORENZA, SHANI

SHIELDS, HEATHER

"Heather Shields." Said Qrow looking down at his Scroll. He knocks on the door. A group of small children is seen near the house. After Qrow turns around from looking at them, since there's been no response, he bangs it loudly with the side of his fist. As he's about to bang on the door again, a man opens up the door.

"Oh, uh, hey there. I'm looking for Heather?" Asked Qrow as the man just stares back at him.

"Look, pal, I've had a rough day. Do you know where she is or not?" Asked Qrow as a little girl peeked her head from the doorway and looked up at her father.

"Daddy? Does he know where Mommy is?" Having realized that Heather was missing in action, or worse, Qrow immediately regrets his mistake.

"I um… I'm sorry to bother you." Said Qrow as the man and his daughter go back into their house. Qrow walks back out into the rain. He removes his flask from his shirt and considers taking another drink from it, but decides not to.

Elsewhere, Baron walks up to a white house as he looks down at his Scroll for his own remaining contacts.

LEAF, JADE

BRICK, KHAKI

But baron looked down at the last name, who happened to be an old friend of his.

COLD, INDRID

Baron walked up to the door and knocked three times, as a young man opened the door.

"Umm, hello?" Asked the man in a low voice.

"Yes, hi there. I'm looking for Indrid Cold? You see, I'm Baron Samedi and he's an old friend of mine. Do you know where he-"

"My Dad?" Asked the man as Baron stopped talking for a moment.

"Umm, yes." Said Baron as the man suddenly started to become hostile.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what you want with him, he has been missing for over SEVEN MONTHS and I assure you, if this is some stupid prank, it IS NOT funny." Growled the man as Baron held up his hand defensively.

"It's not a prank! I promise, I just wanted to know if you knew anything about his whereabouts. You see, me and my friends are putting together a team to-"

"Well he's missing! Like I told you! My Mom has been heartbroken since his disappearance fighting monsters. We just wanted him to stay home and get another job, but no he had to be a Huntsman, leave one day, and never return. As much as we hate to say it, we assume the worst. Now, neither me or my mother want anything to do with any Huntsmen business now LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yelled the young man as he slammed the door in Baron's face.

Baron turned back around as he started to walk away from the house in shock. Indrid was a close friend of his, he knew the two didn't speak in a long while, but he didn't know he had a family. And he didn't know he would be one of the Hunters who would tragically go missing. Baron then pulled out a cigar, put it in his mouth and lit the match. Walking away as he was about to reunite with the rest of the group.

Later on, the group came back together as they all shared disappointed looks. They then walked down the large alleyway where they met up at as they walked through it to get to the Mistral Bounty mission boards at the park. But as the whole group looked around, they saw that there was beautiful graffiti art on the walls of the alley. With Hunters fighting Grimm, beautiful illustrations of forests, beautiful illustrations of the sea, and much more.

"Well, we may not have found anyone we were looking for. But at the very least we get to pass through this beautiful alleyway." Said Li looking at the art along with everyone else.

"That's great Li, but pretty pictures isn't going to help us beat Salem and Evil Tim." Said Qrow bluntly.

"I agree with Qrow on that one, but... Whenever we're out doing something like this... And, with a day like this. I could use a little bit of something like this to brighten things up." Said Albert as everyone continued to look around at the illustrations and art on the walls. That was until Qrow noticed, that besides a few dark depictions of Grimm, there were many more depictions of almost every kind of animal imaginable, except for crows, ravens, and any other type of black bird.

"Okay, seriously, where are the black birds? Where are the ravens and crows supposed to be? There are deer, lions, wolves, tigers, and hawks but no crows." Said Qrow getting annoyed of the lack of black birds.

"Well, no offense Qrow but... People aren't exactly big fans of birds that symbolize misfortune and death." Said Li as Qrow looked at him annoyed.

"Yeah? Well, people are afraid of sharks too! And there's one right here!" Said Qrow pointing at a shark that was painted on the wall. "Huh, lucky Tiburon."

"Ohh... Somebody pinch me." Said Tiburon sarcastically as he kept walking, but everyone else stopped walking as they were looking at the illustration Qrow was looking over.

"Hey, even this angry one looks just like you. He even looks like he has a wife and a couple kids. Heh... He's even playing with them." Said Qrow as Tiburon stopped in his tracks for a moment and looked back. Right before he turned around and walked over to the wall.

"That's probably why your so angry, I mean, I have a more justifiable reason because my Semblance brings bad luck to myself and everyone around me. But that's what your supposed to do.." Said Qrow as he started to list his fingers as Baron, Li, and Albert remained silent as Baron whispered to Qrow.

"Qrow-"

"Find a woman, have a bunch of-"

"Qrow!"

"little kids, and-and-and- what?" Asked Qrow looking at Baron who had a serious look on his face.

"Shut it."

"Bu- Wha-... Oh..." Said Qrow looking back at Tiburon who was staring at the illustration of what looked to be a school of sharks, two large ones and three smaller ones. No, not a school, a family. Tiburon continued to stare at the artistic illustration as the sharks started to swim around, mostly the three smaller ones as the two larger sharks looked over smiling. The three all swam towards the larger and darker colored shark who is assumed the father.

After that, the three sharks swam happily as the two parents rubbed their heads together affectionately. As the three smaller sharks swam away happily, the suddenly stopped as their faces of glee turned into ones of terror as they turned around and swam as fast as they could. As they swam away, dark humanoid figures on boats and others that were below the water visibly carrying harpoons were chasing them.

As the three sharks ran back to their parents, the smaller of the largest two sharks, the mother, swam away with the three. But as the father looked like he was going to follow them, he stopped and turned around to face the dark humanoid figures on the boats and under the water. Gnashing his teeth at them, only for the ones below the water to start firing their harpoons at him. Luckily all the shots missing, the father tried to retreat and go the other way, but was stopped by more dark humanoids with harpoons that were surrounding him. The father looked past them to see that the female shark and the three children were surrounded as well, and fearful of the dark humanoids surrounding them.

But above them, was a boat with the dark humanoid on it holding an anchor above his head, ready to drop it on the four sharks. The father looked up at the boat in complete terror and fear. Tiburon continued staring at the still illustration with a look of complete sadness.

The rest of BATL and Qrow looked at Tiburon with sadness and realization. Remaining silent. Tiburon soon lifted his hand and placed it on the illustration of one of the shark pups, he then slowly dragged his hand across it... Until he stopped and pulled his hand off. But as Tiburon continued to look at the illustration, he placed his hand on the pup once more as he looked at it, with tears starting to flow down his eyes. After looking at the illustration for another moment, he smiled as he slowly placed his head on the pup with tears still flowing down his face.

Everyone was still looking at this, as Li wiped away a tear from his face as he and the rest of BATL were smiling, all except for Qrow who still looked on with his arms crossed. Tiburon soon lifted his head off the wall as he wiped away his own tears, and continued to walk down the beautiful alleyway. Soon, the members of team BATL followed their friend as they left. Qrow on the other hand just stood there for another moment, as he looked over at the illustration, before he lowered his head and followed the rest of the group. Leaving behind the illustration of the family of sharks, happily swimming together.

Though, unbeknownst to everyone, a dark figure was on one of the buildings nearby. The dark figures eyes were as wide as dinner plates, she saw the whole thing. And even to a point, understood. Before she shook her head and started following once more.

 _Later on..._

At the park, the whole group was there as Qrow and BATL looks up at the Mistral Bounty mission boards, listed as the following:

LUCERO, FLANN - MISSION TYPE: VILLAGE SECURITY

MISSION STATUS: IN PROGRESS 8 WEEKS AGO

DURHAM, AZURA - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY

MISSION STATUS: IN PROGRESS 6 WEEKS AGO

COWAN, DOVE - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY

MISSION STATUS: TERMINATED 1 WEEK AGO

CHOI, LALI - MISSION TYPE: BOUNTY

MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 7 WEEKS AGO

LEAF, JADE- MISSION TYPE: BOUNTY VILLAGE SECURITY

MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 2 WEEKS AGO

LIN, FUSCHIA - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND RESCUE

MISSION STATUS: TERMINATED 6 DAYS AGO

SILVER, STARK - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY

MISSION STATUS: IN PROGRESS 1 WEEK AGO

DIAMANTE, WILLIEM - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND RESCUE

MISSION STATUS: IN PROGRESS 5 WEEKS AGO

HAWKINS, JAY - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY

MISSION STATUS: IN PROGRESS 3 WEEKS AGO

HAWTHORNE, LUCERO - MISSION TYPE: BOUNTY

MISSION STATUS: TERMINATED 4 DAYS AGO

BRICK, KHAKI - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY

MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 1 WEEK AGO

ANDREWS, RORY - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY

MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 9 WEEKS AGO

CASTILLO, AURORA - MISSION TYPE: VILLAGE SECURITY

MISSION STATUS: IN PROGRESS 8 WEEKS AGO

HUGHES, DAISY - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND RESCUE

MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 4 WEEKS AGO

LEVINE, MAE - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY

MISSION STATUS: TERMINATED 3 DAYS AGO

FOREST, WYATT - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY

MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 5 WEEKS AGO

PAGE, ORION - MISSION TYPE:

MISSION STATUS:

RIVERA, STAR - MISSION TYPE: BOUNTY

MISSION STATUS: TERMINATED 4 DAYS AGO

KRATZ, CYAN - MISSION TYPE: BOUNTY

MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 8 WEEKS AGO

HYACINTH, ZACH - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY

MISSION STATUS: TERMINATED 2 DAYS AGO

NASH, INIGO - MISSION TYPE: VILLAGE SECURITY

MISSION STATUS: TERMINATED 5 DAYS AGO

TEALE, CAROLINE - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY

MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 10 WEEKS AGO

LI, MIDORI - MISSION TYPE: BOUNTY

MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 2 DAYS AGO

THURMON, ONYX - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND RESCUE

MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 4 WEEKS AGO

VARGA, VIOLA - MISSION TYPE: VILLAGE SECURITY

MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 2 WEEKS AGO

CARRILLO, NOVA - MISSION TYPE: BOUNTY

MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 5 WEEKS AGO

HALE, VENUS - MISSION TYPE:

MISSION STATUS:

COLD, INDRID- MISSING TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY

MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 1 MONTH AGO

HUNT, TERRA - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY

MISSION STATUS: TERMINATED 2 DAYS AGO

ERDOS, MAUVE - MISSION TYPE: BOUNTY

MISSION STATUS: TERMINATED 5 DAYS AGO

BASHIR, MAZA - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY

MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 8 WEEKS AGO

RHODES, CASCADE - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY

MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 2 WEEKS AGO

HOPKINS, CLOVER - MISSION TYPE:

MISSION STATUS:

LARSEN, MAPLE - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY

MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 9 WEEKS AGO

YU, LOTUS - MISSION TYPE:

MISSION STATUS:

LYNCH, ASH - MISSION TYPE:

MISSION STATUS:

After looking at the boards, Qrow crosses off the following names on his Scroll:

FORHAN, ROUX

DE SENA, SLATE

CHOI, LALI

As Baron lights another cigar and Li crosses off the following names on his Scroll as well:

DEACON, MERLA

MACE, DUNN

CORNELL, SHANI

After that, everyone up looked back up at the mission board one more time to see three more names:

UMBRA, AYRESS - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND RESCUE  
MISSION STATUS: TERMINATED 1 WEEK AGO

GRIFFIN, CARMINA - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND RESCUE  
MISSION STATUS: IN PROGRESS 8 WEEKS AGO

WAN, SHIRO - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY  
MISSION STATUS: IN PROGRESS 5 WEEKS AGO

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Tiburon with his arms crossed.

"Whatever it is... it's going to get worse." Said Li as Qrow sighs and stands up as he starts to walk away. BATL notices this as they see him walk away.

"Qrow, where are you going?" Asked Albert.

"To give some respect to a Huntsman who's probably dead." Said Qrow as he continued to walk away.

Back at the bar that Qrow was frightened out of, he walks inside to see the same owner from earlier as he was still carving wood. He notices Qrow walk in.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up back here, unless you've brought that idiot with you." Said the owner.

"How much did Shiro owe you?" Asked Qrow as the owner noticed his somber expression.

"Well, I'd say about… 16,000 Lien." Said the owner as Qrow then tosses a Lien note, which clatters softly on the surface of the bar.

"Wait, what? Man, you must be in some serious trouble with him if you're paying me off." Said the owner.

"His name is clear." Said Qrow as the owner frowned.

"Yeah. That idiot..." Said the owner as Qrow opens the door to leave.

"Yeah..." Said Qrow leaving.

* * *

 **Menagerie:**

In Menagerie, about thirty miles away from Kuo Kuana, there was a carnival where there was everything one would expect from a carnival. There were rides, roller coasters, cotton candy, popcorn, hot dogs, stands to win prizes, and much more. Many of the Faunus were surprised that anyone in Menagerie was able to scrape up enough money to create a carnival. Even though many of the inhabitants of Menagerie lived in poverty, the carnival somehow never ran out of business. **  
**

Throughout the many stands to win prizes, one stood out with a salamander Faunus sitting in the booth in front of a light buld turning on and off with the title above it reading 'Turn off the light? Win a prize.' The man sitting there was around his mid-thirties with a receding hairline, the Faunus trait of salamander skin running down his back and the back of his arms, and was wearing a stripped jacket with an orange button up shirt underneath. As the man sat there, a young Faunus couple, the man having the elephant trait of tusks while the woman had the trait of bear ears. But as they walked along, the woman stopped and ran over to the salamander man with a smile as she pointed to him and asked.

"Hey, what's this?" Asked the woman.

"Simple miss, find a way to turn off the light and you win a prize." Said the man. "Three tries for a Lien."

The woman than turned over to her tusk boyfriend with a smile. "Please? I wanna prize!"

The man took out some Lien and gave it to the man behind the booth as the girl looked at the light bulb. She then pressed the switch on the device the light bulb was attached to, but the light didn't turn off to the woman's confusion.

"Wait, that's obvious." Said the woman as she unplugged the cable from the box, but to no effect. The woman looked at him again in confusion as the salamander Faunus held up two fingers.

"That's two." The tusk Faunus smiled and walked over as he unscrewed the light bulb, expecting it to obviously go out. But to his surprise and shock, the lightbulb remained lit as he held it in his hand. Only another second passed before the lightbulb became too hot for him as he dropped it, shattering it into a hundred pieces.

"... That's a dumb trick." Growled the boyfriend.

"... Ever heard of a Semblance, man? Well, that's mine." Said the salamander man as the couple stared at him for another minute, before the boyfriend rolled his eyes and walked away, holding his girlfriends hand.

"Let's get out of here, weirdo." Said the man pulling his girlfriend away the salamander man waved goodbye to them.

"Thank you, come again."

Later in the man's trailer that was right on the edge of the carnival, the man opened up his refrigerator as he pulled out a can of soda, while in the other hand was a plate with a sandwich and some chips on it. He then closed the fridge and walked over to his couch where he put his feet up, put his plate down, and started drinking his soda. After taking a sip, he smiled as he flicked his finger and caused the dark room to illuminate back up with Chritmas lights, a line of lightbulbs, a toy train that starts moving, toy robots lighting up and moving around, along with many other electric powered gizmos to move around and light up.

The man smiled as he put his soda down and picked up one half of his sandwich, but before he could've eaten it, there was a knocking at his door.

 _(Knock, Knock, Knock)_

The man looked up with an annoyed look. "Hey, the shows over!"

But as the man was about to bite into his sandwich, the knocks just grew louder.

 _(BAM! BAM! BAM!)_

"I said, it's over!" The man walked over to his door and looked up, only for his expression from annoyance to fear as he saw a tall man with long dirty blond hair standing there smiling down at him.

"The show will never end for us, Sol." Said Pardus as all the battery powered toys shut off due to Sol's instant fear. But as he looked down, he saw a girl in her later teens with a long ponytail and in a black suit.

"Pardus..." Said Sol.

"Well, aren't you gonna invite me and my new student in?" Asked Pardus smiling as Sol nodded his head fearfully as he stepped back, letting Pardus and the girl let themselves in. Pardus and Ilia immediately notice the lights above their heads and all the gizmos around them. Ilia looked over at a tambourine monkey while Pardus flicked at two lightbulbs playfully with his sharp nail.

Sol continued to look at him fearfully as his eyes darted between him and the young girl. "Pardus, who is that girl you brought along with you?"

"Oh, her? Her name is Ilia, and I just made her my own student. To train her to become a real killer." Said Pardus as Sol still looked at Pardus fearfully.

"... You know, when I heard you got out, I wasn't really planning to join Ghira to stop you. And, honestly when Dwayne and Belladonna had the idea to take you to La Brea, I tried to stop them. Honest. Look, Pardus, the past is the past, and we've all moved on." Said Sol backing off as Pardus looked up at one of the bulbs above him as he unscrewed it and held it in his hand. As Sol Semblance activated as the lightbulb began to glow bright with light.

Ilia saw this and cringed a bit from the pain it should be inflicting to Pardus' hand. But Pardus just smiled as he held the glowing bulb in front of him with no sign of pain, as his nails grew longer.

"Well... I thought Beaton, would come knocking at my door. No offense to the guy but... He seemed like the most likely out of all of us who would rat us out." Said Sol nervously as the lightbulb shut off completely, Pardus looked at the lifeless bulb as he laid it down on a shelf nearby.

"Yeah... Well, Beaton won't come ever again..." Said Pardus as he walked closer to Sol, making Sol step back and be cornered as he sat in his chair.

"Ilia, close the windows... And just watch how a real warrior does it." Said Pardus as Ilia does as he says, walking over to all the windows and closing the curtains and blinds.

"You don't scare me, Pardus." Said Sol looking up at Pardus, trying his very best to show no fear.

"Not afraid of death..." Said Sol as he lifted up his open can of soda and drinks the last of it, before putting it down. Pardus gives his old teammate a confused look, as he spoke.

"How do you know for sure... You never tried it before." Only a second passed before Pardus lunged at Sol with a growl. Followed by a bloodcurdling scream that caused a massive blackout throughout the carnival.

* * *

 **The House:**

Eddy was in the training room as he was pummeling a punching bag with the poorly drawn face of the one-eyed monster Evil Tim on it. All the while Kevin was on the other side of the bag as he tried his best to motivate Eddy, much like how a classic motivational coach or even drill sergeant would. Eddy's punches weren't exactly up to Kevin's standards, as he started motivating Eddy.

"Weak! Lame! Are you even trying?! Oh, come one, Grandma!" As Kevin was yelling at Eddy, the scam artists anger started to grow, as the three haired Ed started to punch more with much more strength, but not good enough, as Kevin was still mocking him.

"You know if I close my eyes, I swear I can feel a little girl punching this bag." Said Kevin. "Come on! Just visualize something that really annoys you and hit it as hard as you can!"

"... I want to but the bags in the way." Said Eddy as he continued to give out weak punches.

"My 3 year old cousin punches harder, then YOU!" Eddy was starting to grow furious, as Kevin really started to feel Eddy's punches. Kevin smiled at this, but he wanted more, so he suddenly got an idea that would definitely, show Eddy's true power. Kevin looked out from the side of the punching back as Eddy looked up at Kevin, who had a smirk on his face.

"What are you smiling about, Shovelchin?" Asked the leader of the trio of Ed's as Kevin continued to smirk.

"Did I mention I kissed that girlfriend of yours, WEISS?"

Eddy was only in shock for s moment, before that shock instantly transformed into burning fury as he started pummeling the bag with his teeth and fists being angrily clenched. Not to mention his golden yellow Aura was activated as it aided him in boosting his already newfound Herculean strength. After a few more savage punched, one of Eddy's fists flew in as it punched straight through the punching bag. Ripping it in half as the sand and empty sack hit the floor. Kevin just looked up with his hands up, taking a few steps back out of fear.

Kevin was about to say something to stop Eddy, but Eddy was too fast as Eddy grabbed Kevin by the throat and pinned him to the ground as he started relentlessly pummeling Kevin. Kevin tried to push Eddy off, but it was like a gorilla was on top of Kevin. Eddy was so mad at that moment and so strong, that he was comparable to Yang Xiao Long when she gets angry or even Ed when he gets angry. But as Kevin started to become blue in the face from Eddy's vice grip on his throat, Kevin managed to get a few words out of his mouth, in between his choking.

"Urrghh...Okay, BETTER, BETTER...You can let go-ACK...I was just kidding about me kissing your-GURGH...Can't breath..." Choked out Kevin, enough came out to get Eddy to stop and snap out of it. He looked down in shock as he stood back up, and looked behind him to see the ruined remains of the sand bag on the floor.

"Did I do all this?" Asked Eddy looking down on the floor as Kevin stood back up and rubbed his throat.

"Yeah, ya did. You were like a crazy Rottweiler or a Lion! You almost choked me to death! What's wrong with you!?" Yelled Kevin as Eddy looked back with an apologetic look.

"Kev! I'm sorry! I just... I don't know what came over me!" Said Eddy as he took a moment to compose himself. "Look, I just-... It's been a long time since I last saw Weiss... The last time I saw her was during the battle at the tower... I don't even know where she is now. Or... If she's even safe." Said Eddy looking down saddened as Kevin's face of anger turned into one or realization and sympathy.

"... I think I'm done training, Kev..." Said Eddy as he turned around and started to walk away. " See you around..."

'... WHAT WAS I THINKING!? I'm such an IDIOT...' Kevin growled to himself in his head as he smacked himself in the head with his palm.

Back with Eddy, he walked out of the house and stood on the porch, leaning on the railing as he looked up at the bright sun hanging over the Kingdom of Mistral. Even then, with all the Grimm, undead, demons, monsters, and even the discovery of the existence of alternate universes... he still couldn't believe it. Eddy could still remember the day he and his two friends, Ed and Double D, got sucked out of their own universe by a portal machine Double D created, and landed on this world. He still couldn't believe it. One good think he remembers out of that day, was first meeting Weiss, sure she was a bit snooty and snobbish. But there was something about her Eddy just loved about her.

Maybe it was her rebellious spirit, maybe it was her style of fighting, maybe it was the way she dressed, or maybe it was just because... She felt just as alone as Eddy did sometimes. Either way, Eddy did know one thing... He missed her. Even through he knows he's surrounded by friends... He feels more alone than ever, being separated from Weiss. But even being alone isn't Eddy's biggest blight, Eddy's biggest blight is knowing that Weiss is out there somewhere, not only possibly in danger... But alone as well.

As Eddy was leaning over the railing, he pulled out a picture he took with Weiss. They were at the movies, as Eddy pulled out his Scroll and snapped a picture as Weiss happily grabbed ahold of Eddy and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Ruby walked over to the sliding doors and looked out, seeing Eddy was leaning on the rail looking at his picture. Ruby looked at Eddy for a second, looked down, and soon walked away. Knowing that Eddy just needs a bit of time, like when Ruby gets reminded of her sister.

* * *

 **The Branwen Camp:**

At the Branwen Tribe camp, Vernal pours cups of tea for Raven Branwen, Yang, Ed, and Weiss. They are all inside Raven's tent with the latter three seated around a table.

"You can wait outside. Thank you." Said Raven addressing Vernal as she does so.

"So, what's the "truth"?" Asked Yang as Ed just looks down at his tea with an odd look.

"Does anyone else think its weird that she captured Weiss and we were about to fight, now we're all just sitting down drinking tea with her?" Asked Ed as Raven and everyone else stared at him for a bit, before Raven responded to Yang as she takes a sip from her cup.

"You know, it's better when it's hot." Said Raven.

"You know, you're really obnoxious." Said Weiss.

"Yeah, because tea is more important than your own daughter, you know." Said Ed as Raven shot a nasty glare at him.

"The truth is that "truth" is hard to come by. A story of victory for one person is a story of defeat for someone else. By now, your uncle has surely told Ruby and her friends plenty of stories." Said Raven.

"Well, he's never given me a reason to doubt him before." Said Yang.

"That doesn't mean those reasons don't exist. You know, you and your teammates might as well be the poster children for the Huntsman academies. Your motives vary, but you all enrolled to try and make the world a better place. It's adorable." Said Raven as she turned to Ed.

"And you, bringing your friends over, breaking the rules of logic, trying to become saviors from another world. Fighting alongside the Huntsmen and Huntresses... That's even cuter." Said Raven as Ed glared at her more intensely, crushing the tea cup he was holding in his hand as Raven nonchalantly takes another sip of her tea.

"It's what Huntsmen and Huntresses do." Said Yang.

"Not all of them. Some people are just in it for the money and the fame, but there's even more that are just looking to grow stronger. Your Uncle Qrow and I didn't attend Beacon to become Huntsmen, we did it to learn how to kill Huntsmen." Said Raven as with as Yang, Weiss, and Ed gasp at this.

"Daddy and Uncle left that part out, hm?" Asked Raven as she begins to pour more tea for herself.

"Aside from the Grimm, Huntsmen were the only ones capable of ruining our raids and hunting us down. Our tribe needed a counterforce." Said Raven taking a sip of her tea.

"And Qrow and I were the perfect age." Said Raven as she stands up.

"The entrance exams were child's play compared to what we'd already been through. We were good. So good, that we caught the attention of Beacon's very own headmaster, Professor Ozpin. Even after we were put on a team, I could tell he was keeping his eye on us. Back then, I thought it was because he knew, but it was Team STRQ he was interested in." Said Raven.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Yang.

"Constant attention, extra training missions, turning a blind eye whenever we happened to break the rules and get into more trouble than we should've. Sound familiar?" Asked Raven as the trio glance at each other, before Weiss gestures for Yang to keep going.

"What's your point?" Asked Yang.

"How much do you know about Professor Ozpin? About his past?" Asked Raven

"He was… a prodigy. One of the youngest headmasters to be appointed to a school." Said Weiss.

"Because that's how he planned it. Because the man you know as Ozpin designed those schools and has followers inside every academy on Remnant that are loyal to him and no one else." Said Raven.

"That doesn't make any sense! How could he have...? No. Why would someone even do that?" Asked Yang.

"Because old man Oz has a great and terrible secret. One that could spread fear across the world. One that he eventually entrusted to our team, and once I knew, there was no going back. I needed to know more, but with every new discovery I made, the more horrifying the world became." Said Raven.

"Okay, then tell us. What's the big secret? What's so crazy that the rest of us don't know?" Asked Yang.

"The Creatures of Grimm… have a master named Salem. She can't be stopped, she can't be reasoned with, and she will not rest until humanity crumbles at her feet." Said Raven, as the trio's eyes widen more.

"Wait, you mean... Like with Evil Tim and his armies of the undead?" Asked Ed.

"Wow, for once you actually had an intelligent thought that wasn't something unbelievably stupid." Said Raven as Ed furrowed his brow once more.

"Wait... What? Another monster like Evil Tim? From our world?" Asked Weiss in disbelief.

"You know, you two haven't even touched your tea." Said Raven as she takes another sip from her tea, as Yang stands up.

"Why should we believe any of this?" Asked Yang.

"Now you're catching on. So far you've done nothing but accept what others tell you, but you need to question everything." Said Raven as the two stare at each other face to face, before Raven turns around.

"Otherwise you'll end up just as blind as Qrow…" Said Raven as Yang grits her teeth, and her eyes narrow, seething. "… and your fool of a father."

A shot from Ember Celica is heard, destroying the table. Raven's empty teacup clatters across the floor, stopping when it hits the heel of her boot. Raven looks toward Yang, faintly smiling. Yang's eyes have turned red.

"Don't you dare talk about my family like that!" Yelled Yang.

"Hehe... I insulted your boyfriend the whole time he was here. Is he not precious to you as well?" Asked Raven as Ed tightens his fists, cracking them as he takes to loud steps forward. Until he looked at Raven, eye-to-eye like what Raven did earlier with Yang.

"Listen to me, and listen well you selfish hag of a woman... I love Yang, and I am a person who honestly hates violence and hates to hurt people. Even if they deserve it. But you... You should be leaping in joy that I'm not a psychopath, because if I was, this entire camp of thieves and murderers would be razed to the ground with every single one of those worthless pieces of trash slaughtered... And I would make sure to drag you into one of these tents. Perform every single method of torture on you I can think of, and then... End you. It wouldn't be hard at all, you saw how strong I am. But, I'm not a psychopath. And you are still Yang's mother. So... I will not hurt you, despite everything you said to me. But... if you keep pushing me. I will reach my breaking point, SNAP. And you WON'T like me, when I snap..." Growled Ed in a sudden deep and commanding voice that sounded like rage incarnate. Weiss, Yang, and even Raven was taken aback with wide eyes, taking a few steps back from the outburst.

"Woah... I-I didn't know Ed could be that... articulate..." Said Weiss.

"Yeah... Me neither..." Said Yang with genuine surprise. But right after Yang spoke, a weapon could be heard being drawn. As the trio looks back, they all saw Vernal standing there, holding her weapon at Ed and Yang.

"You two need to calm down." Said Vernal as Yang's anger started to flare up again, but before she could do anything, Weiss grabbed her arm.

"Yang, please." Said Weiss.

"Listen to your friend, Yang. Your teammates never let you down before." Said Raven, regaining all her composure from Ed's threats

"You don't know the first thing about my teammates! About me! You were never there! You LEFT US!" Yelled Yang as her eyes then turn back to normal.

"Why?!" Asks Yang as she hangs her head in sadness.

"I know more than you realize. Not just about you, and not just what I've been told, but things I've seen with my own eyes. I know the Grimm have a leader, I know that magic is real, and I can prove it." Said Raven as Weiss stands up, while Raven continues addressing her daughter.

"You said Tai told you all about my Semblance." Said Raven as Vernal lowers her weapon while Raven heads toward the back exit of her tent.

"Well, I doubt he ever told you what Oz did to my brother and me." Said Raven as she exits her tent. Yang and Weiss exchange confused looks.

"Go see for yourself." Said Vernal as she leaves. Yang, Ed, and Weiss take her advice and exit the tent. They see no one there.

"Mom?" Asked Yang looking around.

"Yang, are you okay?" Asked Ed looking at Yang.

"I'll be fine once we can get her to take us to Ruby." Said Yang as the group continues to look around.

Ed relents while Yang continues to look around.

 _One Mile Away..._

A mile away, in the foliage, stationed in a tree was Ying. She crouched in a tree as she used her binoculars to spy on Weiss, Ed... And Yang. She gritted her teeth as she spotted Yang. But before she could continue gritting her teeth, a voice from her ear piece spoke to her.

"Ying, are you in position?" Asked the voice of Daniel.

"Positive. I have the Branwen camp in my sights." Replied Ying.

"Report anything notable about the camp and or defenses." Said Daniel.

"Umm... Yeah. There is one entrance in the front with about five armed guards standing watch. The rest of the bandits in the camp seem to carry firearms and/or clubs as well. And..." Ying stopped talking as she spotted Yang once more with her binoculars. All she had in her, was a growing desire to fight Yang, she didn't have the best chance during the battle in the tower to prove herself... But now, she does. And this could be one of her only chances to do so. But as Ying was zoning out, she heard the voice of Daniel yell at her.

"YING!"

"Oh, sorry, yeah?" Said Ying touching her earphone again.

"I've been saying you name for a full forty seconds. You already told us all the information we needed, now retreat. If you freeze up like that and someone catches you, you will jeopardize the entire mission. Now fall back!" Yelled Daniel as Ying grew an annoyed face as she pulled out hear earpiece.

"Sorry Daniel, I'm losing you." Said Ying as she started to crush the earpiece.

"Ying! Don't you d-" _(Crack!)_

"Opps..." Ying smiled as she jumped from the tree and landed on the ground, looking back up at the camp with her red eyes.

 _Back at the camp..._

"It's okay if... you're not okay." Said Weiss to Yang.

"You guys didn't believe what she said, right?" Asked Yang turning to Ed and Weiss.

"I… of course not. Well, not all of it. It was crazy. We have Dust, Semblances... But, I mean, there's no such thing as magic. Besides what we saw with Evil Tim, but he was still an alien from another world. Magic can't originate in our world... Right?" Asked Weiss as Ed looked like he was about to respond to Weiss. But before Ed could, the three heard a bird caw. They watch it fly in front of them.

"A raven?" Asked Weiss.

"I've… seen that bird before." Said Yang.

"Maybe it belongs to your mom?" Suggested Weiss.

"Wait a tick." Ed spoke up, earning their attention while with a far-off look on his face. "I've seen that bird before..."

* * *

 _Flashback..._

"Seriously, Double D? You get most of your parts from this junkyard?" Weiss asked as she along with the rest of Team RWBY and EEE entered a junkyard.

"Partially but you'd be surprised what you could find here, Weiss." Double D replied, looking around the junk piles. "Why I found an old high caliber launcher for shooting concentrated Dust shells just last week. All it took was a little cleaning and replacing a few broken parts and I added it to Jim's arsenal. And there was sword-buzz-saw hybrid weapon that only needed its chain replaced. Some people throw out weapons that seem worn out too soon but that's only because they are made cheap at whatever store sells them."

"Really?" Ruby seemed exited now as she helped Double D look around. "That sounds so cool! Maybe we can find something here too!"

Weiss sighed. "We chose to spend our weekend looking around a junkyard."

"It's kind of fun, Weiss." Yang said, picking up a spiked gauntlet with rusted spikes on the knuckles. "Double D's right about the quality of this stuff. Whoever made these was going for appearance instead of function. Cheap junk."

Blake only briefly glanced around. "Double D, did you get any pieces for the Peace suit from here?"

"Oh no." Double D quickly shook his head. "If you are worried about that, I made the Peace Suit from good materials. Nothing from a junkyard. Trying to fine tune it to enhance the abilities of any Faunus using it required only the best."

"I wouldn't be upset if you did, mind you." Blake said, thinking Double D was just afraid of how she's react if he said yes. "I've seen you put together things with things that I didn't think could possibly be useful."

"Well, I promise it wasn't from a junkyard." Double D said, picking up a few gears.

"Don't worry Blake, I'm sure Double D can come up with a new gizmo to grind your gears." Said Yang pointing her fingers at Double D and Blake with a wink. Causing Blake to blush immensely along with Double D.

"Gosh darn it, Yang!" Yelled Double D as Eddy and Ed laughed like crazy.

"I'd like to see the looks on those guys in the Atlas military if they found out some of your fancy battle suits were made from junk." Eddy laughed a bit. "Ed, you find anything?"

Ed picked up a tire and was looking through it, laughing a bit. "I spy with my little eye..."

"Caw."

"Caw?" Ed looked up, seeing a raven sitting on top of an old broken vehicle, staring at him with red eyes. "I spy something with feathers!"

"Feathers?" Eddy walked up next to Ed, spotting the bird. "Oh great. Isn't it to much to ask to land in a dimension without birds? They're so useless."

The raven fluttered its wings.

"Yeah, I said you're useless." Eddy replied, glaring at it. "You just fly around, poop wherever you go, eat worms and steal money from hard working people." He picked up a rock and threw it at the raven, making it fly up. "Get lost!"

What happened next no one expected.

"Now can we-AAAAAHHHHHH!" Eddy screamed as the raven flew back down and started pecking him in the face. "OW-OW-OW-WO-WO-WO-WO! NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!"

The raven then flew down, pecking at a new target.

"OH-OH-OH!" Eddy's voice turned high-pitched. "Okay, okay, the face!"

He sighed in relief when it went back to pecking at its face. "Okay, it's not so bad when it's the crutch."

"I got an idea." Ed held up a sandwich to the bird from a cooler Double D had brought. "Food for the bird. It tastes better than Eddy!"

The raven glanced at Ed, staring at the sandwich before flying over and snatching it out of his hand.

"Bye!" Ed waved as the raven flew away while Eddy collapsed.

The raven landed outside of the junkyard and changed into...Raven.

"So those are the so-called aliens. And the tall one was supposed to be Yang's boyfriend. " Raven mumbled taking a bite out of the sandwich Ed gave her. "...Turkey's a little dry."

* * *

 _Present Day..._

The three continue to watch the raven fly in the dusk-colored sky. It descends, flying and weaving between the trees, before shapeshifting into Raven herself. Raven lands back on the ground on her feet, while Yang, Ed, and Weiss have shocked expressions as she stands back up.

"How… did you do that?" Asked Yang.

"Well, I could explain it to you…" Raven then draws her sword, slashing behind her, creating a portal with her Semblance. "… or you could ask your uncle."

"You're letting us go?" Asked Yang.

"I'm giving you a choice." Said Raven as she sheathes her sword.

"Stay here, with me, and I'll answer all your questions and more. We can have a fresh start. Or… you can go back to Qrow and join Ozpin's impossible war against Salem and Evil Tim, and meet the same fate as so many others. But can you really go back to trusting someone that's kept so much from you?" Asked Raven as Weiss reacts timidly while Yang and Ed glares at the black haired woman.

"All I care about is making sure my sister is safe." Growled Yang.

"Ugh…" Groaned Raven rolling her eyes, but before any of the three could've rebottled with their own response. All four of them heard a voice yell out to them.

"Hahaha! Wow! And I thought I was mean..." As all four look over, they immediately see Ying charge towards them. Before any of them could've reacted, Ying tackled Yang and smashed her through one of the large spiked wooden fences lining the camp.

"What the-?!" Yelled Weiss.

"Who's that!?" Asked Ed as immediately all the bandits in the camp could hear the sound of crashing and wood splintering. They immediately got up as they ran over to the back of their leaders tent.

Ying stepped out of the wreak and took several steps back as everyone stared at her. Ed, Weiss, and even Raven could've sworn they saw her in the fortress during the battle. She looked like Yang, but she appeared to be in her mid twenties, in her prime.

"What's going on here!?" Asked a bandit as several dozen bandits ran in around the tent and through the tent to protect their leader. Raven looked back as Vernal ran up beside her leader with her weapons still in her hand, as Raven held up her hand to her fellow bandits.

"Stand down!" Commended Raven as the bandits did what she said, and stood there.

Yang pulled herself back up and looked over at her counterpart, who had a confident smirk on her face. Staring down Yang.

"So... Hehe, what do ya think, Yang? How was it compared to the last time we fought?" Asked Ying as Yang pulled herself up and dashed over to Ying, staring at her eye-to-eye.

"Enough!" Yelled Vernal in a commanding voice as a bolt of lightning came down from the sky and hit the ground in between Ying and Yang.

 _(Kazap!)_

Ying looked over with an irritated look at Vernal and Raven.

"What is this? And who are you? Why have you attacked my camp?" Asked Raven in a commanding voice as Ying giggled in response.

"Oh, me? I'm clone of your daughter over here. You know the arm your daughter lost during that battle in Beacon? The good doctors Evil Tim has, harvested the DNA from that arm, and made me. Just..." Said Ying as she flexed her arm, showing her black dragon tattoo and her muscular bicep. "Better... In ever way..."

"So, you are a clone of my daughter and work for Sam? If he sent you, where is the Lien I'm owed for that machine you wanted?" Asked Ying as Ed, Yang, and Ed stare on in confusion.

"What? Machine? What is she talking about?" Asked Weiss in a total state of confusion.

"Hm? Oh no, that isn't how we work Branwen, how this is going to work is... I am going to kill Yang to prove I am truly better, take her boyfriend and the princess as prisoners, and I am going to take that machine Salty Sam wants without any resistance. And if you, your bandits, or that girl with the lightning powers try to stop me..." Said Ying as she drags her finger across her throat.

"I will kill you all..." Threatened Ying as Yang had enough of this, stepping forward to her doppelganger once more.

"Wait... I know what this is. You came alone... You probably weren't even sent here to fight us! You probably don't even care about getting whatever Salty Sam is after here! You just want to fight me!" Growled Yang as Ying looked back at her and smiled as red vapor started ascending from her scarlet eyes.

"Hehe... Guilty as charged." Ying laughed again as she took a few steps closer. "But, you have to listen closer 'little sunny dragon'... I don't want to just fight you. I want to kill you!"

And with that, Ying pulled her fist back and with her black dragon shaped shotgun gauntlets, punched Yang with so much force it caused her to fly into the wooden log spiked fence. Breaking through it and crashing through the trees that were on the other side. Ying walked closer, as she wanted to see how much damage she caused, but before she could've taken another step... she heard a crackle of lightning. Ying quickly looked up and held one of her black dragon gauntlets above her to block the lightning strike.

 _(Kazap!)_

Ying looked back down with a smile on her face as she saw that Raven, Ed, and Weiss all pulled out their weapons and glared at Ying. "Attack!" Commanded Raven as all the bandits started to converge on Yang. But Ying just smiled once more and dashed forward.

Three bandits with blunt weapons dashed at Ying ready to beat her down, but Ying just knocked all of them back with little to no effort. Another bandit ran up behind Ying with a rifle as she started to shoot Ying. But Ying's dark Aura protected her from the three shots as she smiled and dashed forward, punching the female bandit in the gut as it caused her to fly back, and lie on the ground unmoving.

Ying looked back at her attackers to see two more thugs charge at her, only for her to swing her arm and knocking them both back with loud crunched being audible. Ying looked back only to life her arm up and block as shot coming at her from Vernals weapon. Before Vernal could shoot her again, Ying dashes over to her and punches her, knocking her back.

But as Ying was still fighting, Yang picked herself back up from being buried under two collapsed trees. She used her strength to throw both trees off of her as she stood back up and saw Ying back in the camp. Who was fighting Raven, blocking her attacks and throwing several blows, both seemed to be very matched. But the match was interrupted as Weiss dashed in with her sword, ready for battle. But Ying dodged the blow and punched Weiss, sending her back.

"WEISS!" Yelled Yang as she dashed in, tackling her doppleganger to the ground. Crouching over her as she started viciously punching Ying in the face. But it wasn't enough as Ying tattoos seemingly started to glow a dark purple color, with her Aura activating as she kicked Yang off of her. But Yang was no pushover, standing back up with her fists clenched, as she charged at Ying. Punching Ying several times, before Ying grabbing her last punch, and headbutting her, causing her to stumble back. Ying took the opportunity as she started pummeling Yang with her black dragon gauntlets, which were twice as powerful as Yang's Ember Celia. As the two continued to trade blows, Yang dodged one of Yang's blows as he viciously elbowed Yang in the back and kneed her in the stomach, before picking her up and tossing her into a group of bandits.

Ed was about to hop in to assist Yang, but his arm was grabbed by Raven holding him back.

"What are you doing!? Let me go!" Yelled Ed.

"No." Raven growled as she let go, causing Ed to turn to her. "We can't keep fighting her like this, this camp will be covered in Grimm if we don't somehow change the area of the battle."

"Okay, than what do you suggest?" Asked Ed.

"About fifty feet away from here, there is a clearing with a dry dead ground. We tried to set camp out there once, but we found out there was a natural gas leak there, along with a mine of fire Dust. Lore the fight over there." Said Raven pointing in the direction where the clearing was. Ed only looked at Raven and nodded as he turned around and dashed into battle to help Yang.

Back to the battle, Yang was knocked back into the spiked log fence once more. But before she could stand up, she was bashed back down to the ground by Ying who pulled a massive log from the fence, as she started bashing Yang with it, over and over. Until Yang lifted up her robotic arm as the tiny glowing yellow orb extended out of her finger tips, causing a flurry of fire to appear, with heat so intense it cut Ying's log in half. Causing the clone to step back, still holding the smoking log that was cut in two. She tossed it aside as Yang stood back up.

"So... Your little robot arm isn't just a one trick pony, huh? It still won't be enough." Said Ying as she started to step forward.

"I don't think so..." Said Yang as she aimed her robotic arm at Ying, with the arm transforming into a advanced looking blue cannon. Ying charged at Yang, but Yang blasted a powerful soundwave at her, hurting Ying.

 _(Thoom!)_

Ying kept coming at Yang fired her sonic cannon again and again.

 _(Thoom!)_

 _(Thoom!)_

 _(Thoom!)_

But it wasn't enough as Ying charged into Yang, as the two locked hands and started struggling against each others strength. But as Yang was struggling, she looked over to see Ed and Weiss run up to her.

"Guys! Get out of here!" Yelled Yang.

"Yang no! Your Mom told us that fifty miles that way is a clearing we can fight her at! There's a natural gas leek there and we don't want to attract Grimm!" Yelled Weiss as Yang looked over at Ying once more, still struggling. Before Yang grabbed her dopplegangers arm, and started to spin her in the air until she tossed Ying into the air. In the direction Weiss pointed at. The trio wasted no time as they dashed over to Ying's landing sight.

As the trio make it over there, they see that the area was exactly how Raven described it, it was baron and near lifeless. Even the sent of highly volatile methane gas was present. The trio slowly walked closer into the area, looking around with extreme caution.

"Guys, we better keep our guard up... Working in Evil Tim's army, she probably received some extremely deadly training." Said Ed.

"No offense, Ed. But I think we already know that." Said Weiss as trio continued to look in the trees for Yang's evil clone. But what they didn't know was in the bushes on the side, Ying was spying on them with her scarlet eyes, waiting for the opportunity to pounce like a tiger.

As a few more moments passed... Ed saw something shine in the sky as he looked up, only for his eyes to widen in fear. Yang and Weiss notice this as they turn to Ed.

"Ed! What's wrong?!" Asked Yang.

"Get back!" Yelled Ed as she quickly pushed the two girls out of the way as he held his Flipper in front of him in a defensive position, blocking Ying's incoming double fist attack. As the two powerful forces collided, it created a massive shockwave that pushed trees back and cause the ground below them to crack with burning methane gas beneath their feet.

After that surprise attack, Ying landed on her feet as she looked back up at Ed with a sinister smile. She quickly lunged at the lummox as she laid down a series of punches as Ed used his massive Flipper to block every one of Ying's attacks. Until one of Ying's attacks hit Ed in the face, causing him to stumble back out of surprise from such a powerful blow. Ying tried to punch Ed again, but Ed grabbed her fist and pulled it in. In response, Ying headbutted Ed and tossed him over her shoulder.

As Ed was tossed on the ground, Ying quickly jumped on Ed and pinned him down.

"Hey... Your kind of cute..." Said Ying holding Ed down as Ed just scowled back.

"Umm... No thanks, I'm not into older women. Besides, I might catch something." Growled Ed as Ying stopped her incoming kiss, as her expression quickly turned into one of rage as she grabbed Ed by the throat, lifting him up, and tossing him several feet away.

"ED!" Yelled Yang as she saw her boyfriend being tossed several feet away. Yang looked back in fury at Ying, but before she could've reacted, Ying dashed at Yang and clocked her in the face with a punch that was so strong, it knocked Yang to the ground. Ying smiled as she stood over Yang. Yang looked up at her attacker.

"So... What are you going to do now? Kill me?" Asked Yang as Ying lifted her boot to smash Yang's head in.

"That's the plan. And also, when you get to hell, tell Tassin I said hello." But before Ying could've brought her boot down, a voice stopped her.

"You don't want to just prove that your better than Yang..." Ying turned around to see Weiss and Ed standing there, as Weiss walked closer to Yang as she looked up at her. "You don't just want to prove that your stronger than Yang, your just jealous of her..."

"So what, are you my shrink now?" Asked Ying.

"No... But I know jealousy when I see it. Your jealous of Yang not just for her strength, and that she is the original... But also, your jealous of her family and friends. You were created to be a weapon by Evil Tim's doctors, there you had no love, no friends, and no family. Yang has a loving father, friends, a little sister, and even a boyfriend. What do you have? Anger towards Yang? Jealous that you will never get what she has?" Asked Weiss as Ying glared at her.

"You have no idea what your talking about." Said Ying.

"Really? Okay than, kill me. You may want to kill Yang, but could you really actually kill one of her best friends?" Asked Weiss as Ying lifted her fist, but she just couldn't thrust it forward and kill Weiss. Something in her just froze, and she couldn't do it. But as Ying was freezing up, a huge bolder was held over Ying's head and brought down by Yang who got back up, smashing the clone into the ground and knocking Weiss and Ed back.

As Ed and Weiss came out of unconsciousness, they looked over and saw that Yang and Ying were still fighting. Both girls were covered in scratched with some of their clothes being ripped. Yang was clobbering Yang as Ying stumbled back after each blow from the real Yang Xiao Long. All the while, Ed and Weiss stood on the side.

After another vicious blow from Yang, it sent Ying to the ground. Ying stood back up as the two stared each other down. After another moment of staring each other down, Ying charged at Yang as Yang lifted up her fist, ready to fight. But as Ying was only a few feet away from colliding with Yang, a massive eruption of red energy exploded from the ground in between the two, sending the two back.

 _(BOOM!)_

"YANG!" Yelled Ed and Weiss in unison a they dashed over to the blond brawler, lifting her up as Ying stood there clutching her fists angrily as the ground started to shake once more.

"What the heck was that?!" Asked Yang.

"There is a fire Dust mine right under here! We gotta get going!" Yelled Weiss as Ying stood there defiantly, screaming out.

"NO! NO! I CAN DO THIS!" But as Ying was screaming that, Yang saw that right below Ying, the ground started to crack with red energy as it was about to erupt. Yang immediately dashed over to Ying to try and save her. But it was too late as the explosion consumed Ying and blew Yang back as Ying's bloodcurtling scream could be heard.

 _(KABOOM!)_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yang flew back, as Ed and Weiss caught her, the trio saw that the entire clearing was about to erupt from the combination of the natural gas leak and the unstable fire Dust. The three got out of there and ran back to Raven's camp as the entire clearing blew up in flames.

Back at the camp, the bandits were giving first aid to the injured as Raven oversaw the whole thing. But as she was looking over them, she heard a massive explosion go off where she said to lore Ying to. She looked in the sky to see flames and smoke as she tried to keep a stoic face in front of her clan, but on the inside... she was worried.

Only a few more moments passed before Ying looked back at the forest, seeing scratched up Yang, Weiss, and Ed stumble back into the camp. They stopped walking as they all stood in front of Raven. Who stared at them with an emotionless look.

"So, did you beat her?" Asked Raven.

"We're fine, by the way." Said Yang.

"We lored her into the clearing like you said. But... There was an explosion. I don't know if she survived or not." Said Yang.

"Well... I will have my men search for the body, after we clean everything up." Said Raven as she turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey! Wait!" Yelled Ed as he ran up to Raven.

"What was that about you having a machine Salty Sam wanted? And what was that about you expecting Lien?" Asked Ed as Raven stopped walking, but still continuing to face her back to Ed.

"It's none of your business..." Said Raven as Yang walked up to her, standing beside Ed with Weiss following along.

"YOU are the one who said stay out of anything with Salem and Evil Tim! Now your doing business with them?!" Asked Yang, growling at her mother as Raven turned back around to face the trio.

"No, not business... A trade. A simple trade, and not with Salem or even Evil Tim. I don't know if you know this but Evil Tim is in some kind of coma, and Salty Sam is calling the shots. He was supposed to send someone with a large amount of Lien for an ancient machine he wanted." Said Raven.

"What is the machine?" Asked Weiss.

"I don't know, and I don't care... Now, back to our original conversation..." Said Raven as she pulled out her sword and cut a black and red portal. "You can either stay here with me, where I will answer all your questions... Or you can join Qrow, your sister, your friends, and the rest of them in their hopeless crusade."

From the trio's glares at her, she already knew their answer. Later, Yang and Weiss were on Bumblebee as Ed was standing besides them. However, before they can enter the portal, Raven addresses her daughter one more time.

"Yang. If you side with your uncle, I may not be as kind the next time we meet…" Said Raven as Weiss rolls her eyes and looks ahead while Ed glares at her.

"You weren't kind this time either." Said Yang as she, Weiss, and Ed proceed through the portal. The portal then disappears.

"I know…" Said Raven.

* * *

 **The 'House':**

Qrow is seen leaning against a stone railing outside the house alongside Samedi who is smoking one of his cigars.

"This isn't right. I get one or two of them, but… all of them?" Questioned Qrow as Baron blows out another puff of smoke.

"Maybe they all went off to start off their own nudist colony." Said Baron.

"Not the time for jokes, Baron." Said Qrow.

"Oh lighten up, I'm just trying to lighten up the mood. I mean... I'm sure a miracle in the form of back up will eventually show up." Said Qrow.

"Well start-" But Qrow didn't finish his sentence as the two heard the sound of Raven's portal going off behind him. The two looked turned around and looked a the portal.

"Raven?" Asked Qrow as the two saw who were coming through the portal

The sound of a motorcycle is heard coming from the portal.

"Oh." Said Qrow surprised.

"Well... Halleluiah..." Said Baron as equally surprised as Qrow.

* * *

 **Inside the House:**

Back at the house Team RNJR and EKRJ were staying at, each of the members are helping prepare dinner: Ruby, Eddy, Rolf, and Ren are cooking at the stove, Jaune, Kevin, and Jonny are setting up the table, and Nora is cutting carrots, occasionally eating slices.

"Alright, the first batch is just about done." Said Ren.

"Awesome! Now we just need Qrow and we'll be all set. And, let's hope we don't have to put out another fire caused by Eddy." Said Ruby looking over at Eddy who was cooking his third omelet.

"Hey! I'll have you know that this will be the best omelet you've ever tasted! I'm just a little... Rusty." Said Eddy.

"Yeah, because setting your last four omelet attempts on fire is considered 'rusty'." Said Ren.

"Shut up." Said Eddy as he continued to cook.

"Rolf has to agree with pretty boy Ren. But, all of your meals are NOTHING compared to my great Nanos live octopus stew!" Said Rolf stirring his wooden spoon in a big boiling pot. Only for a live octopus tentacle to crawl out of the pot. Rolf saw this as he picked up a wooden cooking mallet and smashed the tentacle.

"Anyway... Do you really think their gonna bring that many people? This is a lot of food." Said Nora eating a few slices of carrots she chopped up.

"Maybe, we can really use all the help we can get." Said Eddy still cooking.

"We're back!" Called out Qrow from the other room.

"Be right there!" Said Ruby.

"You're going to overcook that." Said Ren looking down at Ruby.

"No I'm not, shut up!" Said Ruby still cooking.

"Hey, uh, Ruby?" Said Qrow.

"I'm coming!" Some smoke comes from the pan Ruby is cooking with.

"Fine! You take over." Said Ruby looking at Ren as Ruby grabs the tea tray and heads to the living room while Ren helps cook the pan.

"Umm... Eddy. You might wanna come in here too." Said Baron.

"Alright! Just a sec!" Said Eddy as Ruby took the trey and walked into the room where Qrow and Baron called from.

"So, we didn't know how many people were coming, so we just cooked all of it." As she looks up, and gasps as she drops the tea tray and its contents, which shatter on the floor. She stares in disbelief at the sight of not only Qrow and Baron, but of her older sister Yang, teammate Weiss, and her friend Ed. Yang approaches her little sister.

"Yang, I… I'm so sorry! I- I should've stayed, and I should've talked to you more! I'd- I just… ever since the tower we really didn't have a chance to..." Ruby starts to tear up. "I wasn't sure if you wanted me around and-"

But suddenly, Ruby's big sister gives her a strong hug. Ruby's lips quiver, and she looks toward her sister.

"I love you." Said Yang as Ruby sobs as she leans into her sister's hug.

"I love you too." Said Ruby as everyone from the kitchen, enters the room. Along with Baron and Qrow. All smiling except for Eddy who comes in last. Looking around confused and still carrying around his spatula.

"Hey, what's going o-..." But Eddy stopped as he dropped his spatula. He saw Yang, Ed, and Weiss all standing there. Weiss looked over at Eddy as she gasped. Eddy and Weiss slowly walk over towards each other without a single word, as the two hug one another tightly. All the while, Edinator and Oscar walk in, seemingly having some sort of discussion. But stop at they see what's going on.

"Umm..." Said Edinator and Oscar a bit awkwardly. As Ed seemingly looked down sad, he heard a voice.

"Hey, monobrow... Ya mind?" Asked Eddy as Ed looked up, seeing that Eddy was smiling, as he gestured his head toward Yang and Ruby who are hugging. Ed smiles, knowing what Eddy wants him to do, as he walks forward with his arms spread out, as he gives a big hug to Eddy, Weiss, Yang, and Ruby. Pulling the two hugs together into one big hug, including him.

Everyone smiles as they watch three of the four Team RWBY members and two of the three Ed's embrace each other, as they all stood there in a big hug.

* * *

 **The Anima Forest:**

Somewhere in the Anima forest, there was a huge explosion of methane gas and red fire Dust. From the burning crater, crawled a burnt and severally beaten girl who was only inches away from death. She only pulled herself a few more feet forward before... she stopped moving. Above her, then moved shadows.

The shadows turned out to be two thugs standing over her, then in between them, arrived and stood Raven Branwen. Staring down at the burnt and beaten girl who killed several of her men.

"Get her to the med bay... I might have use for her."

* * *

 **Salem's Domain:**

In her throne Room, Salem sat there in her throne as she looked out of her massive window in front of her, to stare at the twisted landscape. But as she sat there, the same Grimm beetle that crawled through the cracks in the Fortress of darkness, crawled across the long table Salem usually faces, as the beetle scettled closer to the Queen of the Grimm. Salem held out her hand, as if she was expecting the Grimm beetle to come. The beetle crawled on her hand as she held the beetle in front of her.

The beetle appeared to be looking at Salem as it let out a series of insectoid clicks as Salem looked at the bug like she was listening. Nodding her head through the whole thing. As the beetle was finished clicking, Salem nodded her head once more.

"Hmm... Very interesting..."

* * *

 **The Fortress of Darkness:** _The Commanding Bridge._

On the commanding bridge stood Salty Sam, as he paced.

"*Sigh*... Gentlemen. Ever since the death of one of my men, I'm looking for a replacement. I've heard you three are some of the most dangerous criminals in all of Remnant... So, three of you will have to prove yourselves to me in order to get full membership in my organization Dullahan, Hector, Kobayashi. Do you think you gentlemen are up for the challenge?" Asked Salty Sam looking in front of him as three figures stood there.

The first man stood around 7'2 feet tall, with long messy dark brown hair as it was shaved on the sides, he had a horseshoe moustache and dark blue eyes. His head is attached to a muscular robotic body with mechanical horse-legs. He wore a yellow vest with several musical notes on, dark gray pants with metal knee pads, an long open dark blue coat, a golden chain around his neck, light blue boots, a pink visor sunglasses and a dark blue headband with the logo of a light pink headband with the logo of a black musical note.

The second man was a tall old man standing around 7'2, with a large muscular build despite his old age. He has short light purple hair in a fohawk haircut along with a purple shavo odadjian beard. He wore no shirt and had a dark gray military coat with logo of Rebellions (An emblem of a skull with a purple fohawk and with a demon wing on each side) draped to his shoulders, gray military pants, black military boots, brown belt, a sword holster where carries his weapon, a short orange sword with gun handle. He possesses a tribal tattoo on the left side of his face, black Kamina glasses with several brutal scars on his chest, and finally, his right arm is replaced with a gigantic mechanical arm with three-pronged fingers, big enough to hold a full-grown person with a Gatling-gun design for the wrist and forearm on the outside portion. In which the inside is a giant cannon barrel, held together by large bolts at the wrist.

Finally, the third man stood around 7'4 tall, with a massive muscular build. He wore a black and dark pink sleeveless samurai-like yukata that has letters of an ancient Japanese-like language on the front sides. The yukata is open on the torso area revealing his muscular abs, along with possessing bandage wrapped around his forearms, magenta pink armor on his upper arms and neck. He wore brown Geta shoes, he had a huge mane of magenta hair, he possessed a very pale skin tone along with having a red and black Kabuki makeup on his face, with black lips, and a small pointy black goatee beard on his face.

 **A/N: Let me just say something real quick about what the end of the chapter is about. I am going to use these characters, but only for a few chapters before they either go to jail, or... die. (No offense to the creator of the character). These characters aren't going to stay during the entire MisEdventure series or even a large portion of it, I'm doing this mainly for fun. For a thank you to those who not only read my story but even offered characters of their own. Pardus is the only exception because he's now integrated into the story. Plus... I'm super conflicted about adding more OC's into the mix, either mine or otherwise. But yeah, these characters aren't going to stay in the story at the very most eight chapters. For the creators of the characters, fill free to give me suggestions of scenes with your characters. Thanks to IcePunch, OnePiece99, and Ninjawarrior08 for their character suggestions. Also, for the RandomTyper... I understand that some out there still think that the space-time continuum is still falling apart from 'Trouble in Time', but no. Eddy and Ruby already fixed everything and everything is back the way it originally was. If you want to know what Chuck Hectors weapon looked like the 'Furious Stinger' just go on _Deviantart_ and look up _Scarlet Fury (RWBY OC weapon)_ by _JackBryanReynard_. Anyway, ****If you liked this story, don't hesitate to comment, favorite, and follow this story. Plus, don't forget to vote on my poll to which EENE X RWBY couple you like the best. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will come out soon. Bye.**

 **Hidekazu Kobayashi: Andrew Love, Kumadori (One Piece)**

 **Chuck Hector: Brad Garrett, Lobo (Superman: The Animated Series)**

 **Ingoma Dullahan: Tom Kenny, Scaramouche (Samurai Jack)**


	72. Rest, Ressurection, & Associations

**A/N: This chapter takes place during 'Rest and Resolutions'. I'd like to thank Lord Maximus, Hellman76, ShoRyuKen, and OnePiece99 for their suggestions and scenes. Enjoy.**

 **Mistral:** _The House_

In the dining room of the house, the dinner table is abuzz as the currently present members of Team RWBY, the two Ed's, KRJ, and the remaining members of Team JNPR all talk over each other indistinctly. The mood is quite cheery, with the children all smiling and laughing.

"Hahaha... How do you lose your map at a time like that?" Asked Yang looking at Jaune.

"Believe me, I've asked myself the same thing ever since." Said Jaune as Yang, Weiss, and Ruby laugh, while Jaune smiles and giggles sheepishly.

"Hey, but you made up for it, Mister Muscles! You shoulda seen this guy take a giant Grimm head on!" Said Nora.

"I couldn't have done it without Ruby and Eddy wearing it down." Said Jaune.

"Uh, us? Did you see Ren during that fight? He was out of control!" Said Ruby.

"Yeah! You also forgot to mention how blimphead over there managed to annoy that thing as me and Ruby were wearin' it down." Said Eddy.

"Yup! And annoyance is my greatest weapon!" Said Jonny as he cracked his fingers.

"I'm sorry, I may have lost my temper momentarily." Said Ren.

"No, no! Out of control as in "awesome"!" Said Ruby.

"Oooohhh. Thank you." Said Ren.

"Oh yeah, but that was still NOTHING compared to the fight we had with Salty Sam, who had a giant mechanical arm with a face that looked like a scrotum. And his undead goons! Vampires, Corpses, and-... Wait, what was that last one, Rolf?" Asked Kevin looking at Rolf.

"Draugr." Answered Rolf.

"Yeah, that too!" Said Rolf.

"Wait, last time I saw Sam, he didn't look like that. He had his arm and looked good as new." Said Ed referring to his last encounter with Sam in the tower.

"I guess Evil Tim just whipped up some kind of super pill that healed him up and regrew his arm." Said Eddy.

"Yeah... But still, compared to the battle at the tower, that sounds a bit like a tea party. Compared to that at least." Said Yang.

"Yeah... But still, fighting a one armed scared monster with a bionic arm, Vampires, Corpses, Grimm, and Draugrs next to a lake of lava is still so METAL!" Said Ruby as everyone started to laugh.

"HAHAHAHA! Yeah... By the way, where's that green eyed boy that was with you guys? Doesn't he wanna eat with us?" Asked Weiss.

"Well, Oscar just wanted us to catch up getting back together, as a group, and everything like that." Said Ruby.

"Oh, than what is he doing?" Asked Ed.

"It was something about Mister Xiongmao using his own methods to make Oscars Aura last longer and get stronger." Said Eddy.

"Like what?" Asked Weiss as everyone hears a thud in the room next to them.

"Ow! Stop throwing balls of dough at me!" Yelled the voice of Oscar.

"This is supposed to strengthen your Aura! Next we throw bottles!" Said the voice of Li as the sound of glass shattering could be heard.

 _(Smash!)_

Later, as dinner continues, Weiss tells her story about how she accidentally summoned a Boarbatusk during the Schnee charity ball.

"*Gasp!* You did not!" Said Ruby as Weiss has her head in her hands. All the while Eddy and Ed were laughing like crazy.

"Yeah, right in the middle of the party." Said Weiss.

"Please tell me you let that lady have it." Said Yang.

"Of course not! Even if I did really want to." Said Weiss.

"Oh man! I'd give a billion bucks to see that! HAHAHA!" Laughed Eddy.

"Yeah! I almost wet my eyebrow guys!" Said Ed as Weiss crossed her arms and turned her head away from Eddy.

"Well don't get used to it! I won't let my emotional urges control my actions like some toddler." Said Weiss.

"I'd like to see more of that feisty side of you, Weiss. It makes you a hundred times hotter!" Said Eddy as Weiss crossed her arms and faced away from her boyfriend with a 'hmph!'

"... Wait, you really think it makes me more attractive?" Asked Weiss looking back and talking in a low voice.

"No way, I don't believe Weiss actually did it." Said Nora as Weiss summons her Boarbatusk right next to Nora. The Grimm summon growls, causing Nora to yelp and fall to her side. Causing everyone to laugh.

As dinner nearly finishes, Yang shows off her robotic prosthetic arm to the rest of the group. All of them react in awe.

"It's not a replacement for the real thing, but I'll make sure to make good use of it." Said Yang.

"That's amazing." Awed Jaune.

"Awesome, to say the least." Said Kevin.

"Incredible." Said Ren as Ruby gets all starry-eyed and quickly zooms over to her sister's side to admire her arm.

"Well, I'm not the only one who got a stand-in." Said Yang as Ed walked over and poked the lightly scarred side of his face where his new artificial eye is.

"Yup, Double D managed to send in a few plans to the guys at Atlas to build this for me." Said Ed as everyone looked at his eye, amazed with how realistic it looked.

"Plank says that looks like one fleshy lookin' gizmo!" Said Jonny holding Plank up.

"Rolf must say he's amazed with the authenticity with the new eye for the large Ed-boy." Said Rolf.

"With the plans Double D must've sent to the Atlas scientists to build that eye... Is there any other features that it can do?" Asked Weiss as Eddy quickly dashed up next to Ed and whispered in his ears.

"Yeah... Like peek into the girls locker room?" Asked Eddy.

"EDDY!" Yelled Weiss.

"Well, it has x-ray vision, infrared vision, night vision... And I think a lazer too-" But Ed was interrupted as he tapped on his mechanical eye in the wrong way that shot a red lazer from it and burnt a pencil-sized hole in the wall.

 _(ZAP!)_

Everyone remained silent for a few moments after the lazer fired.

"... Ya might wanna be careful with that, Lummox." Said Eddy looking at Ed.

"... Anyway, Double D did the same with me. Sent in some plans of his own to Atlas to upgrade my new arm. It had a flame thrower, a lazer, a grappeling hook, and tons of other neat stuff." Said Yang as Ruby's eyes just grew bigger as she held onto Yang's arm.

"YANG! THAT IS SO COOL! WHENEVER YOUR NOT USING IT, CAN I TAKE IT FOR A SPIN? PLEASE?!" Asked Ruby as Yang chuckled.

"Hahaha... Sure thing." Said Yang.

"And it's just as strong?" Asked Ruby.

"Hm, sure is." Said Yang with a smile as suddenly, they hear a bang on the table. Nora has her arm out ready to arm wrestle.

"Wanna bet?" Challenged Nora.

"Nora, please, now's not the time…" Weiss was interrupted.

"Okay! I'm taken bets for the arm wrestling challenge between Beacon's Unstoppable Golden Brawler... Yang Xiao Long Vs The Princess of Thunder... Nora Valkyrie! All bets are in!" Yelled Eddy as Yang and Nora immediately start to arm wrestle.

"Fifty Lien for the red haired Nora girl, three haired Ed-boy!" Said Rolf giving Eddy fifty Lien to Eddy as he giggled, as others started to follow along.

"Twenty Lien for Yang! With that new fancy arm she can't ever be beaten!" Said Jonny giving Eddy the proper amount of Lien.

"Fifty for Yang, Flathead!" Said Kevin giving Eddy fifty Lien.

"Twenty Lien on Nora from me and Ren each!" Said Jaune as Ren looked at him with a confused look.

"Wait, what?" Asked Ren.

"A HUNDRED LIEN ON YANG! SHE CAN'T LOOSE TO A GIRL IN A SKIRT!" Said Ruby giving Eddy a hundred Lien as Eddy's eyes turned into money signs.

"You wear a skirt, Ruby." Said Weiss with her arms crossed as Ruby with leaning up against the ex-Heiress.

"Weiss, you're not cheering loud enough!" Yelled Ruby, shaking Weiss who is still frowning while Ren, Rolf, and Jaune were cheering on Nora while Ruby, Ed, Jonny, and Kevin were cheering on Yang. All the while Eddy was staring and drooling at all the Lien he got in his hands.

"Isn't this AWESOME YOU GUYS!?" Asked Ed as he popped up behind Ruby and Weiss and picked them up in a big hug. "It's just like in the movie "The Fifty Story Man-Eating Meatball Vs The Square Dancing Robots From the Outer Regions!" This is the part where the Fifty Story Tall Man-Eating Meatball fights off the Square Dancing Robots from destroying the city!"

"That's great Ed- *Gag!* But... Can you please let me and Weiss down now? Your chocking us!" Said Ruby as Ed let the two girls down.

"Don't let her beat you! You can do it! Come on!" Cheered Jaune.

"You can do this! Show 'em what Team JNPR's made of!" Cheered Ren.

"Come on Yang! You can do it! Show' em what your made of! Show her how hot you can burn!" Cheered Ed.

"Show the too-spicy-for-her-own-good-Yang- Girl what you have red head Nora-Girl! Strike her down with the wrath of the Valkyries, Nora-Girl!" Cheered Rolf.

"Come on, Yang! You built that awesome bike Bumblebee! It shouldn't be a problem to take down a girl wearing pink!" Cheered Kevin.

"Plank says "Show Nora how strong that new fancy arm of yours is Yang!"" Cheered Jonny holding plank up.

"It definitely feels like the original, I'll give you that!" Said Nora still struggling against Yang.

"Yep. But like I said, it does have some new features!" Said Yang smirking.

"Heh, oh yeah?" Asked Nora as suddenly, a robotic sound can be heard coming from Yang's arm, and suddenly Nora's is knocked back to the wall holding Yang's detached arm in her hand. Nora groans in pain while the others look on in concern, except for Yang and Ed, who have smug grins on their faces.

"Did she… win?" Asked Jaune confused.

"In Rolf's observation... Short-girl-who's-stronger-than-she-looks-Nora didn't lose." Said Rolf pointing his finger in the air with his eyes closed. As Nora comes to, she realizes she's holding Yang's robotic arm, causing her to scream and throw it away from her. Yang laughs while she catches her arm.

"... So since it's kinda a tie... The money's still mine!" Said Eddy giggling as he held all his Lien cards in front of him and started giggling while looking at them. But only a second later, a hand came in and took the money. Eddy looked up only to see Yang holding all of Eddy's Lien bet earnings.

"YANG! WHAT THE HECK?!" Yelled Eddy.

"Technically... It was a tie, which means neither me or Nora wins. So everyone gets their money back." Said Yang as she started handing the Lien back to everyone.

"Makes sense to me." Said Jaune.

"Yeah, me too." Said Kevin as everyone took their Lien back, infuriating Eddy.

"YANG! WHY YOU LITTLE- WHA-!? ED! PUT ME DOWN!" Yelled Eddy as he was lifted off the ground by his shirt by the lovable oaf.

"Your just gonna have to calm down a little, Eddy..." Said Ed with a smile as Eddy started to growl and thrash around helpless in Ed's grasp.

"It's nice to have you back Eddy, my ideal pal who's soft and mushy like mashed potatoes... Yum." Said Ed smiling still holding the struggling Eddy.

Later on, Jaune and Kevin both helps clean up the dishes.

"Gyah... We ate it all…" Said Jaune as he picked up the pot holding half the bowls while Kevin picked up the rest. "Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick…"

"You better not vomit all over the plates or I'll stick you in the washing machine." Said Kevin as the two were about to walk away.

"Easy there, Vomit Boy, I believe in you." Said Yang smiling and looking back.

"Yeah, you too ShovelChin." Said Eddy smirking.

"Oh, we're doing nickname throwbacks now. Wonderful." Said Jaune sarcastically as he started to walk away with the dishware in his hands.

"Very funny, Dorky." Said Kevin as he followed Jaune with the rest of the silverware as Weiss giggles.

"I mean, the Ice Queen seems to like it." Said Nora gesturing to Weiss as Weiss stops giggling, and Eddy, Jonny, and Ruby bursts into laughter at Nora's remark. Weiss smiles nonetheless.

"I so did not miss you people." Said Weiss rolling her eyes.

"Plank says to just let it go Ice Queen. Maybe even sing a song about it and create your own ice castle." Said Jonny pointing at Plank.

"Rolf does not get the reference that the board of wood speaks." Said Rolf scratching his chin.

"*Gasp!* Oh my gosh, she really does like it! What went and warmed your heart while you were gone?" Asked Nora

"Hey! You make it sound like I used to be terrible." Said Weiss.

"Nah... You weren't that bad. Actually you were worse, like... Getting lost in a blizzard worse." Said Eddy as Weiss pointed her head away with a 'Hmph!'.

"Aww, come on guys. Give Weiss a break, why not focus our attack on the pancake girl?" Asked Ed looking over at Nora.

"Oh! Oh! So that's where we're going, huh? Butter toast boy?" Asked Nora looking at Ed.

"Come on guys! Just knock it off... We already know who the king of nicknames is here... Me!" Said Eddy pointing his thumbs at his chest. "I give more people nicknames here than anyone else does!"

"Rolf disagrees Three-haired-Ed-Boy, remember back to all the times Rolf has called the lower flock of creatures he's hanged around with different titles?" Asked Rolf as everyone quieted down for a second and remembered back.

"...*Sigh*... Alright fine, but I'm still the king of pranks! And the sovereign of scams!" Said Eddy with his thumbs thrown up.

"It's been a long time. We've all grown in our own ways." Said Ren.

"You really think so?" Asked Ruby.

"Your talking like we weren't mature to begin with, Ren." Said Eddy.

"Yeah, like the time when I drove to Rolf's to go to work in my Dad's car when I was thirteen." Said Ed as Eddy looked over at Ed with an annoyed look. Debunking Eddy's statement.

"Well, think back to when we were all at Beacon, would you say you ever did anything foolish or embarrassing? Or do you think you were perfect?" Asked Ren.

"Oh gosh." Said Weiss covering her face and blushing as Eddy started to Ruby the back of his head with a bit of embarrassment as well.

"Yeah, I guess I might have been a little... Greedy, back then." Said Eddy.

"I may have been a little too gung-ho from time to time." Said Yang.

"I probably misused a bit of my strength, and broke... everything." Said Ed.

"Heh, you, Yang? I tried to 1v1 a Nevermore on the second day of school." Said Ruby as Jaune and Kevin walked back into the room.

"Yeah, well… don't even get me started." Said Jaune.

"You guys shoulda counted yourselves lucky you didn't meet me a few years ago... Cuz I... Was a pretty pig jerk." Said Kevin.

"'Pretty big?'" Asked Eddy.

"Don't push it." Replied Kevin.

"Well that embarrassment - that desire to go back and tell yourself not to be so stupid - that just proves you're not the same person you used to be. You're smarter, you're kinder, you're stronger, and you're not done growing yet. None of us are." Said Ren as a brief moment of silence passed over the room.

"Yeah, turns out Ren gets real deep when he feels like talking." Said Ruby as everyone giggled.

"Well, hold on, I thought I was pretty great in school!" Said Nora.

"Even at the dance? When you spilled punch all over yourself in front of-" Yang was interrupted.

"Yes, especially the dance! Thank you, Yang!" Said Nora as Yang covers her ears from Nora's yelling, who has her scroll out playing "Shine". Ruby laughs.

"Rolf agrees with one-who-eats-too-many-sweets-Nora-girl! Such as when Rolf assisted the Yellow-bellied Jaune Arc with his courage that was equivalent to that of a jellyfish!" Said Rolf with a prideful smile.

"Yeah! After you shrunk my head to THE SIZE OF AN APPLE!" Yelled Jaune angrily as everyone started to laugh.

"Nah, I'd say it was more like a strawberry." Said Ruby as everyone just laughed harder.

"How can ten kids possibly make so much noise eating dinner?!" Asked Qrow as he, Samedi, Li, and Oscar. Nora presses the Scroll to stop the music as Oscar gives out a small laugh.

"What is going on in here?!" Asked the voice of Albert as he walked in the room with a screwdriver in hand.

"How am I supposed to complete my atomic powered portable force fields with all this noise! One wrong move and we can continue this conversation ON THE PARTICALLY SHATTERED MOON!" Yelled Albert.

"Wait! Atomic powered!? And it can explode with one wrong move!? That's nuts!" Yelled Qrow turning to the scientist.

"Oh of course, just like back when I was a student in Haven Academy. They would say madness runs through my family, and why? Because I wanted to create my own race of atomic albino SUPER GORILLAS THAT CAN SHOOT LAZER BEAMS OUT THEIR EYES AND BREATH ATOMIC FIRE TO PROTECT HUMANITY FROM THE GRIMM-!" Albert turned around and started to walk away as he still rambled.

"-THAT THEY CAN SUCK THE BLOOD OUT OF THEIR OPPONENTS HEADS AND EAT THEIR BRAINS-!" Rambled Albert as he finally left.

* * *

 **The Fortress of Darkness:**

"The first mission I have for you three is something very special..." Said Salty Sam pacing on the commanding bridge as the three new henchmen he's brought in were listening. Chuck, Ingoma, and Hidekazu.

"Now, the first mission I need you to do is-"

 **Earth-1 (A.K.A. Ed Edd N Eddy's World):**

"I can't believe we were sent to another universe to dig up some old bones and give it elixir to bring it back to life to serve Sam." Said Chuck as he, Ingoma, and Hidekazu were walking up a grassy hill where a massive clearing of grassy hills could be seen for miles. The three were also carrying shovels and were not in there original Anime-esque forms anymore. They looked much more like actual cartoon characters, the lines that made up their bodies were moving on their own even when they were standing still, and they looked much less intimidating and much more goofier.

"Aww... Come'on Chuck Baby! Just look on the bright side, Babe!" Said Ingoma with a smile.

"What bright side!?" Yelled Chuck angrily.

"I don't know, Babe! But when we find it we should look at it!" Replied Ingoma.

"I've only known you for TEN MINUTES AND I ALREADY ****ING HATE YOU!" Yelled Chuck turning to Ingoma angrily.

"Woah! Woah! Chill, Babe! There is a very good reason I was picked in the first place! Do you know who I am, Baby?" Asked Ingoma in a Jazz-like musical hum to his voice.

"Goddamned insufferable?" Asked Chuck as the group kept walking.

"Nah, Babe! I'll tell you who: Me! Be-bee-ba-boo-bo-da... Ingoma Dullahan! The Pied-Piper of Demolition and The Musical Nightmare, baby! Also will soon be known as... Evil Tim's most favorite assassin, babe!" Said Ingoma as suddenly the third member of their trio dashed in front of the two other assassins, Hidekazu as he started to speak, all the while preforming different battle poses.

"Gentlemen, please! We weren't sent here to fight! We were sent here on a mission to prove ourselves to Evil Tim and Salty Sam! To become part of their soon to be GREAT EMPIRE! It's already an honor for Salty Sam to give me a chance to prove myself and represent my syndicate the Tetsu Kirazu! The Red Caps and White Fang have all the fun! But now, IT IS OUR TIME!" Said Hidekazu as during the whole time he was preforming multiple slow and steady dance moves in threatening gestures. But instead of feeling any type of fear, Chuck and Hidekazu were just staring at him.

"If we fail, we might as well commit seppuku! The Tetsu Kirazu are the modern day honorable samurai! It'd rather die then dishonor myself and the Tetsu Kirazu!" Yelled Hidekazu as he took out his katana as he aimed the tip of the blade towards his abdominals. Making Inogma and Chuck's eyes widen.

"It was me! I caused this fight! YOIYOI!" Yelled Hidekazu as he pulled the blade farther away from his stomach, ready to thrust the blade through his body.

"Wait! Don't-" Yelled Inogma, but he was too late.

"SEPPUKU!" Yelled Hidekazu as he stabbed himself... Only for the blade to shatter into pieces from his Aura that he forgot to turn off.

"I CAN'T EVEN DIE RIGHT!" Yelled Hidekazu as he started to sob.

"AND THANK OUM FOR THAT YOU IDIOT! BECAUSE IF YOU KILLED YOURSELF SAM WOULD KICK ALL OF US OFF FROM JOINING HIS LITTLE CLUB AND YOUR GANG WOULD PROBABLY THINK WE HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH YOUR DEATH, AND GO AFTER US!" Yelled Chuck as Hidekazu stood back up with tears still flowing down his face. Do to the face that he failed to kill himself.

"Or... Perhaps it is your love that protects me dear mother in heaven!" Said Hidekazu as he continued to sob as Inogma and Chuck just stared at him for a moment.

"I think that guy isn't really the sharpest Katana out of the rack of swords." Whispered Inogma in Chuck's ear as Chuck looked over at his fellow goon.

"Have you looked into a mirror lately, freak?" Asked Inogma as he walked forward and grabbed Hidekazu by the back of his collar and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on Mama's boy! It's only a few more minutes away." Said Chuck as the trio started to walk again.

"The sooner I get this gig done, the sooner I can get away from you idiots." Growled Chuck blowing another puff of smoke. "By the way, the hell are ya talking about "Evil Tim's favorite assassin?" Salty Sam told us he's in a coma!"

"Oh! Us idiots, Babe? Are ya sure your not stupid either?" Asked Inogma as Chuck tossed his finished cigar aside.

"I lead my own gang Fruitcake, the "Rebellions"... Huntsmen and Huntresses who wanna put their skills to actual use, and live the good life. But the self-righteous Hunter trash tell us "We should use our power for good" and "With great power comes great responsibility" crap... It was only after we came together as the Rebellions could we stand a chance, but now that we're being backed up by Evil Tim's empire, we'll have nothin' to worry about!" Said Chuck laughing to himself a bit as he lit another cigar.

"Besides, I'm smart enough to run my own gang, I'm smart enough to- WOAH! A MISQUITO!" Yelled Chuck as he pulled out his Scarlet Fury gun and started firing it all around to try and kill the mosquito.

 _(BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!)_

He stopped when he saw the smoking holes in the ground, in a tree near by, and at his two companions. Hidekazu had a smoking bullet hole shot through his lushes pink mane just right above his head with Ingoma who's hat was shot off. Both giving Chuck annoyed looks with their arms crossed.

"Well... Being trigger happy is also a part of my charm. Now come on! We haven't got all day!" Yelled Chuck as he turned around and walked off. Hidekazu ruffled his pink mane and easily fixed the whole in his mane while Ingoma reached into his jacket and pulled out his flute as he played only a few notes as his hat lifted off the ground and landed back on top of his head, as he followed along.

After walking a little further, the group finally stumbles upon what looks to be a massive cave that's blocked off with a large bolder. Chuck looked down at his locator and looked back up.

"Yup... This is DEFINETALLY the place!" Said Hidekazu.

"Yeah, we already know that, Weeboo. Why feel the need to say it?" Asked Ingoma looking over at his samurai companion.

"Because! From having the little access to Evil Tim's database, I have educated myself of this 'Earth'!" Said Hidekazu, the three were still standing on one of the grassy hills as Hidekazu started to gesture his hand around.

"This 'Old Country' that we're in for example, is neighbors with the European countries of... Spain, Norway, Greece, Ireland, and Finland." Said Hidekazu gesturing all around him as from the small grassy hill the three were on, they could all see the neighboring countries with the naked eye.

"I don't think it'll matter, Babe." Said Ingoma as he shrugged his shoulders. "After Evil Tim is done with Remnant, who says he'll just stop there?"

"Yeah, and let's try not to blow our chances with joining his army and help me open this DAMN cave!" Yelled Chuck standing in front of the massive cave with the bolder blocking the entry way.

"No worries, Babe! Just leave it to me!" Said Ingoma as he back flipped high into the air and landed on a the only nearby dead tree. Ingoma then reached into his jacket and pulled out his hybrid of a flute and a shotgun as he put it to his lips and played a melody.

As the melody played, Hidekazu and Chuck watched as the bolder and rocks in front of the cave started to vibrate for a moment, as they then lifted off the ground and was tossed to the side. As the boulders were tossed to the side, Ingoma stopped playing as he jumped off the dead tree and back in front of his two companions.

"What'd ya think?" Asked Ingoma with a smirk.

"Very impressive." Smiled Hidekazu.

"Meh." Said Chuck as he lead the trio into the cave. The cave itself was dark and dusty, but as all the dust cleared away, the group could see over a dozen objects on the floor. As the dust finally cleared, they could all see that countless bones lined the floor, along with a few rusted old swords and very old guns. As the trio walked inside and looked around, Ingoma looked on the ground as he picked up the skull which it appeared to belonged to a child.

"Wow, Babe!" Said Ingoma as he dropped the skull. "It looked like who ever this cave belonged to was a real animal! And it looked like whoever he prayed on just couldn't... keep their head."

"Oh yes! By the way, how did you just end up as a head on a robotic body?" Asked Hidekazu as the man's head on the robotic body turned back to Hidekazu with a smile as he started to tell his story.

"Well ya see, Babe, I was hired to massacre a little village around the forest of Anima. But during my little rampage, a group of Huntsmen and Huntresses stood in my way. We had a little battle, there was some slicing here, some slashing there, a gun shot over here... But after a while, one Huntsman dashed in with his sword and managed to cut my head clean off! After that, I thought I was done for, but... That's when I scientist found my head and managed to keep it alive by connecting an artificial heart to my brain and kept the blood pumpin'. That's when he managed to attach my head to a new robotic body with horse legs to keep me alive! Don't really know why he attached horse legs to it, but that new body was AWESOME BABY!" Cheered Ingoma as he finished his story by thrusting his hands in the air.

"Hey love birds, if your done, can ya help me dig?" Asked Chuck as Ingoma and Hidekazu walked over to Chuck who was at the end of the cave with his shovel sticking out of the ground. As the two made their way over, the trio started to dig. As several more minutes and the trio dug several more feet down, Ingoma hit something with his shovel. He tapped it a few more times to confirm his findings as he looked back up at his two allies.

"Fellas, I found something!" Said Ingoma as all three dropped their shovels, bending down as they started to brush away the dirt from whatever Ingoma hit with his shovel. After a few more brushes, the three men found a human skeleton. But this one seemingly had what appeared to be a wolf pelt buried along side it.

"So... What exactly does the a steamed Salty Sam want us to do again?" Asked Hidekazu as Chuck reached for his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a vile of some sort, flowing with purple glowing liquid of some kind.

"Well... I think I remember Sam said something about... Dropping three drops of this 'resurrection' liquid on a pile of bones with a wolf pelt." Said Chuck looking at the vile he was holding in front of his face. Until he got a confused expression. "Or was it four?"

 _Flashback..._

"This potion Evil Tim created to resurrect the dead to their former glory is VERY UNSTABLE. Only use THREE DROPS AND NOT ANY MORE OR ANY LESS, DUMMY!" Yelled Sam handing the vile of Elixir to Chuck.

 _The Present..._

"... Yup, he definitely said four drops." Said Chuck as Inogma reached down and picked up the wolf pelt as he put it on his back.

"Whoever this pile of bones was, he definitely had an eye for fashion! Boy the chick'll dig me even more then before!" Said Inogma as Chuck leaned over the pile of bones as he unscrewed the cap to the vile and held it over the body. As he dripped exactly four on the pile of bones. As the three stared down at the body for a few more seconds, nothing happened.

"Ohhhh! I knew that potion was nothing but a hunk of mumbo-" But before Hidekazu could finish his sentence, the bones suddenly started to glow and rattle, much to the surprise of the three men. As the three were still in the dug up grave, they all took several steps back as the bones lifted off the ground and reassembled themselves.

Blue and purple mystical energy swirled around the bones as dead dried up flesh started to grow from the chest of the bones, with the heart being the first to form as the rest of the body started to assemble. Even through all three men were no pushovers, and have dealt with the nastiest of Grimm and Hunters in their pasts... This scared the daylights out of all three of them.

As the final endings to the transformation occurred, it appeared to be a man who was around 6'5 tall. He was covered in dirt and a bit hairy, he had filthy black hair, he was wearing a classic lederhosen, except with the shorts being much longer and ripped, and finally, the man seemed to have hate-filled predatory eyes. Like those of a ravenous wolf, ready to tear apart any prey he comes in contact with. Even though he was still in the form of Ed Edd N Eddy's more goofy style, he was still intimidating. The man looked up at all three of the men as he continued to glare at them.

"Umm... Hey there, pal. Look, we were sent here to bring you back to life with this elixir and-... Um... you okay buddy? You need like a towel for your face or something?" Asked Chuck, immediately noticing the foam coming from the man's mouth, like a dog with rabies.

"I think you gave him a little too much of that magic mojo, Chuck." Said Hidekazu as the man shifted his gaze to Ingoma who was wearing his pelt. Ingoma looked at the man then looked back at the pelt he was wearing.

"Oh... Um... Hey, Fido... Maybe we can wor-"

Only three seconds later, outside of the cave, all three men came flying out as each one landed on the ground hard. The men groaned as they started to pick themselves back up.

"Aww, drat! I'll feel that the next day." Said Ingoma picking himself back up with the rest of his allies, noticeably missing the stolen pelt.

"Maybe you shouldn't have taken the man's pelt, FOOL!" Yelled Hidekazu as the man marched out of the cave and looked down at the three jokers. Tying the pelt around his neck again as the wolf skin draped over his head and back.

"Guys, SHUT UP!" Yelled Chuck as he stood back up as he and everyone else turned around to look at the man.

"Alright, Babes! I don't care if we're supposed to bring you back to the Fortress! We'll bring you back, DEAD OR ALIVE!" Yelled Ingoma as he pulled out his flute shotgun and putting it to his lips as he started playing "Crashing Melody".

"Let's dance, Fido!" Said Ingoma as he continued to play his melody of mayhem. Behind the man, rose the stones and broken rocks that stood in front of the cave as it formed into a twenty five foot tall golem with an evil looking face. Ingoma continued to paly with a smile on his face as the man in the pelt didn't even turn around. The rock golem then lifted one of its arms up into the air to crush the pelt man... but as the monster brought it's rocky fist down the man dodged the hit with inhuman speed as he quickly grabbed the arm of the giant and tossed him into the air and several feet away with surprising strength.

The golem headed towards the tree as Ingoma looked up with surprised eyes as he quickly dashed away from the tree branch as the golem crushed the dead tree Ingoma was previously on. As Ingoma, landed on the ground, he still looked on in shock what the man did to his golem. But as he turned around, he jumped back in shock to see that the man was behind him and staring into his soul. Ingoma quickly aimed his shotgun at the man's face and fired.

 _(BAM!)_

"HAHAHA! Take THAT, Fido!" Laughed Ingoma as his smile quickly faded as the man turned his head back to him. With half of his cranium gone, the man just growled at Ingoma like a wild animal as his wound quickly began to heal as he grabbed Ingoma's shotgun flute and tossed the man several feet away.

Chuck and Hidekazu saw where their ally landed, as they quickly turned back around to see the man walking towards them calmly. Hidekazu pulled out his blade and lunged forward as he was ready to battle the pelt man.

"You shall not survive your encounter with... HIDEKAZU KOBAYASHI! SPRING BREW EMOTION!" Yelled Hidekazu as he dashed at the pelt man and began to slash away at him. The man was fast enough to dodge many of the samurai's attacks but the crime boss managed to get a few good hits in. After Hidekazu halted his barrage for a moment, the pelt man stumbled back, as he looked down with tiny droplets of blood falling from his chest. Hidekazu smiled as he continued to perform his ceremonial battle posses to intimidate his enemy.

"Ahh... I see who you truly are... YOU ARE A FOOL! Can't do anything against the leader of the Tetsu Kirazu! Now, now, now, now... Prepare to die! And when you get to heaven, tell my diseased mother how much I miss her!" Yelled Hidekazu as thrust his sword forward, only for the pelt man to catch the blade... With new nightmareish wolf-like overgrown claws with long horrifying fingers. Hidekazu looked back up at the man in fear as he saw the man's eyes were glowing yellow and had the carnivorous maw like that of a wild dog's. Hidekazu pulled his blade away and tried to swing at the pelt man again, only for the man to transform into black mist as that mist charged at Hidekazu again, quickly shapeshifting into that of himself again as he bit down on one of Hidekazu's wrists and bit down with over a hundred pounds of force with razor sharp teeth.

Hidekazu tried to fight back, but even as a trained warrior, he was nothing against this monster as it started to thrash him around like a wild animal would. Before tossing Hidekazu into the air and punching him in the face, making the samurai fly several dozen feet away in the air.

"Hey, pal!" Said a voice as the pelt man turned around to see who it was, only to get knocked back by a punch in the face that knocked the man on the ground. The man looked back up only to see a huge burly man with a mechanical arm standing there.

"Allow me to introduce myself! The names Chuck Hector! That's C for 'Crush'! H for 'Humiliate'! U is for 'Uber'! C as in... Umm... Well, I guess I can use 'Crush' twice. What do ya say?" Asked Chuck getting no response as the pelt man stood back up and growled at him.

"Alright then, mook. Let's dance!" Yelled Chuck as he activated the minigun on his robotic arm and aimed it at the pelt man, firing it away. The pelt man moved like a bullet and dodged the majority of Chuck's bullets. But as Chuck was still firing and the pelt man was jumping around and dodging the bullets, Ingoma stood back up and saw the epic action that was going on in front of him.

"Fighting without me, Babe!? I'm offended!" Yelled Ingoma as he pulled out his flute and started playing "Crashing Melody" again, causing the stone goliath that fell on the tree to stand back up again and marched over to where the battle was happening. Chuck stopped firing as he cursed under his breath and pulled out his sword Furious Stinger as he ran at the pelt man and started slashing at him, only for the pelt man to dodge most of the slashes. That was until, Chuck pulled back his sword for one final swing and swung it. With so much force it blasted the air away.

Chuck smiled and let out a chuckle, but he felt a weight on his sword. He looked up at where he was holding his sword straight in the air, and he saw the pelt man standing on his blade with little to no effort with his arms crossed. Chuck looked up in surprise as the pelt man looked back down at him with an unimpressed face. Before Hector could've properly reacted, the man jumped into the air once more as he kicked Chuck in the face sending him back.

As the man landed back on the ground, he looked beside him to see the golem was standing over him yet again. The golem lifted one of it's arms to crush the pelt man but he quickly jumped into the air once more and ran up one of the golem's massive arms. Only to run up it's arm and transform his arm into the same doggish-nightmareish looking arm as before and punched the golem's head, shattering it into a million pieces.

 _(SMASH!)_

"Ohh! Nice fight choreography, Baby. But it's not over yet!" Said Ingoma as he continued to play his flute. The pelt man looked over as another stone came careening towards him. The pelt man jumped out of the way as the stone took the place of where the original head of the golem was, and formed a new evil looking face. The pelt man looked up at the golem as the golem began to charge at the pelt man with it's fist raised in the air.

"Hey, freak!" The pelt man looked over to see Chuck was up once again as he charged at him with his three-pronged robotic hand curled up into a fist as he charged at him. The pelt man had both the golem and Chuck charging at him. As both collided with the pelt man with their fists inches away from him. The pelt man threw both of his fists at his enemies incoming punches as he proved his strength...

 _(CRASH!)_

The pelt man punched Chucks incoming robotic arm as it sent the rogue Huntsman flying back with his robotic arm heavily indented. As the pelt man punched the golem's fist, crack lines formed all around the monster as it suddenly shattered into a million pieces. As his two opponents were defeated, Ingoma looked on in shock as the man suddenly turned his head to the mercenary.

"Woah..." Said Ingoma as the pelt man crouched down as the same black fog started to consume him, and within a flash of light, the man transformed into a massive black wolf. The wolf on all fours stood six feet tall and around fifteen feet long with glowing yellow eyes.

"Holy crap..." Said Ingoma as the wolf man growled and leaped at where Ingoma was standing as Ingoma hopped out of the way with the wolf landing and crashing at wherever Ingoma was originally.

"Umm... Oh, I mean- Nice try doggy! But I've taken down bigger Beowolves then you in my sleep!" Said Ingoma as he leaped at the wolf and landed in front of him on the ground. Bringing the flute to his lips again as he started to play another song. Nothing happened as the black wolf looked around in confusion while the assassin played his melody. After a few more moments passed, the wolf noticed that a shadow was hovering over him. The wolf looked up only to see several hundred tons of stones and bolders telekinetically hovering over him... As Ingoma stopped his song as the boulders fell on the wolf.

 _(CRASH! SMASH!)_

Ingoma laughed, but stopped as he saw the stones move, and then several boulders flew in multiple directions as the dirt covered pelt man rose out of the quarry in his human form. As he then brushed some dust off from his shoulder.

"Ya know babe, I wasn't crazy about your wolf form, but I am groovin' your human form!" Said Ingoma as he jumped in the air and landed several feet away from the pelt man. Smiling as he dashed at the man and started viciously shooting him with his shotgun flute. The pelt man swung his arms but Dullahan dodged his enemy's attacks as he started relentlessly shooting back and humming a classical beat the whole time.

But after one last shot to the face, the pelt man looked at Ingoma with a burning hatred. Making Ingoma shrink away a bit, as all the wounds all over the pelt man healed and he continued to glare at Ingoma. Ingoma was about to shoot the pelt man again but the pelt man quickly smacked the flute out of the music makers hands and with a stream of black fog, transformed back into his massive wolf form. Looking down at Ingoma as the monster bared it's teeth at him.

"Okay, you know what, baby cakes? That was a dick move! And I apologize for shooting you multiple times and trying to kill you... How about we kiss and make up and go to some jazz club, whattya say?" Asked Ingoma holding his hand out. But before the wolf could've responded in any way, the two of them heard a war cry from behind them as they both looked back.

"YOIYOI! LIFE RETURN! LION SHIGAN!" Yelled Hidekazu jumping back in with his samurai sword surging with lightning via lightning dust as he viciously slashed at the wolf. Only to make a few incisions before the wolf roared as it grabbed the crime lord with it's jaws as it started thrashing Hidekazu around viciously in a comedic light before tossing him at Ingoma as the two were thrown back and hit the ground hard. The pelt man than transformed back into his original form as he walked over to his two fallen foes, planning to finish the two off got good this time.

It was only until Chuck stood back up and saw the pelt man approaching his two companions. He growled in anger, not because his two companions were about to have the flesh ripped from their bones. But because he was humiliated, but as he was about to charge into battle once again, he just remembered at that moment that he was given a picture by Salty Sam to use on the man to jog his memory or something like that. Chuck reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of a blue haired boy with big red shoes, blue pants, and a yellow shirt with one red stripe on it. Chuck looked back up as he dashed over.

As the pelt man reached one of his arms up to crush the two warriors, Chuck jumped in front of them and quickly held up the picture of the boy to the pelt man's face. The second the pelt man saw the boy in the picture, he stopped and lowered his arm as he continued to stare at the picture with wide eyes. Chuck noticed the surprised look on the pelt man's face as the pelt man took the picture and began to stare at it.

"So... Yeah, right before you attacked us... We were sent here to resurrect you and bring you back with us. Ya see, we work for a guy named 'Evil Tim'... Actually right now a guy who's taking HIS place because Tim is in a coma. And that guys name is Salty Sam. Anyway, I can tell you have some beef with this guy. Is... He the reason you bit the dirt?" Asked Chuck as the pelt man looked away from the photo and just stared emotionless at him.

"..."

"Right... So, anyway, we come from a world called 'Remnant' and that's the place we're Evil Tim wants to take over. And that kid in the picture? He's one of the guys who's standing in our way, and I'm sure you'd like a rematch with him." Said Chuck as Hidekazu and Ingoma stood back up as the pelt man still stared back at them emotionless.

"So... Are ya in, or..." Asked Ingoma as the pelt man just stared at them silently with no response. Until he nodded his head in a 'yes' motion.

"FINALLY! WE ARE DONE!" Cheered Hidekazu as Chuck smirked, pulling out an advanced looking gun as he aimed it in front of everyone, and pulled the trigger. Creating a blue portal in front of everyone. Chuck lowered the gun as Hidekazu and Ingoma walked into the portal first, followed by Chuck and the pelt man as they followed.

"Hey, pal. Sorry we got off on the wrong foot in all that, so what's your name?" Asked Chuck.

"..." Replied the pelt man.

"... Okay, I see your not the speaking type. So, how about 'Wolf'?" Asked Chuck as the pelt man didn't even turn to face him as the two walked into the portal.

"... Wolf it is." Said Chuck as the two entered the portal as it disappeared.

* * *

 **Menagerie:**

In the Belladonna household, it was around seven in the morning as everyone was around the table eating breakfast. Including the entire Belladonna family, Sun, and Double D. All except for Penny who was in the other room getting her batteries charged. But as everyone was eating, everyone heard a knock at the door at Ghira looked up.

"Now who can that be?" Asked Ghira as he got up and walked over to the front door.

"Wait, maybe it's that pizza I ordered." Said Sun.

"SUN!" Yelled Double D and Blake in unison as Sun looked back.

"What? Look, I already ordered it to be half banana, half tuna, and half regular." Said Sun as Double D and Blake gives out sighs of annoyance.

As Ghira opened up the door, he saw a male raccoon Faunus standing there with a smile as Ghira stared at him in shock for a moment. As he then rubbed his eyes.

"Wait... DWAYNE!? Is that really you?!" Asked Ghira.

"No. It's the tooth faity- OF COURSE IT'S ME YA DAMN FOOL!" Said Dwayne with a laugh as he and Ghira hugged each other and patted each other on the back. As the two pulled away, Ghira had a huge smile on his face, seeing his old friend again.

"Dwayne, what brings you around here!? It's been years!" Said Ghira with excitement in his voice. But before Dwayne could've answered, another voice entered the room.

"What's with all the commotion?" Ghira and Dwayne looked over to see Kali, Blake, Double D, and Sun standing there with Penny walking in behind him.

"Oh! Kali! This is Dwayne! My old friend!" Said Ghira introducing his old friend as Dwayne walked over to Kali and shook her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you ma'am, the names Dwayne Procyon. And I must say, Ghira couldn't have married a more beautiful lady." Said Dwayne as his hand shake with Kali ended.

"Well, thank you, Dwayne." Said Kali flattered as Dwayne looked over at the four kids, Double D, Sun, Blake, and Penny.

"And I must say, you two have really gone to work. Having FOUR KIDS?" Asked Dwayne as Ghira walked up beside his old friend.

"Umm, no Dwayne. We only have one child, this is Blake. Our daughter." Said Ghira as Blake walked up and shook Dwayne's hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Said Blake as Dwayne smiled down at her.

"Well... I can see that you get your looks from your Mom's side of the family. And considering your Huntress uniform, you probably got your fathers fighting skills and strength. But hopefully not his foolishness." Smiled Dwayne as Blake smiled back.

"Thank you, sir." Said Blake as Dwayne turned his attention to Sun, Double D, and Penny.

"And who are all of you?" Asked Dwayne.

"Oh... Those two boys followed my daughter here after the attack on Vale." Said Ghira as Dwayne turned to him with a surprised wide eyed expression.

"... Okay, yes. It was creepy at first, but the two fools proved themselves." Said Ghira as Double D stepped up.

"Pushing aside what told you about me, I am not a stalker, sir. My name is Eddward. But, everyone just calls me Double D." Said Double D.

"Yeah, and I'm Sun Wukong." Said Sun smiling and stepping forward.

"And I am Penny Polendia. SAL-U-TATIONS, !" Said Penny enthusiastically as she shook Dwayne's hand as she applied a little too much force and shook it furiously before Dwayne pulled his hand away and looked at his red pulsating hand.

"Umm... Nice to meet you too, little missy. Quite a grip on you." Said Dwayne.

"Yes, umm... I drink a lot of protein shakes." Said Penny as Dwayne nodded and turned back to Blake and Double D.

"And I gotta say, G... It sounds quite interesting to have a human son-in-law." Said Dwayne as Double D and Blake both blushed furiously and screamed out.

"WE'RE NOT BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!" But before Dwayne could've responded, Ghira put his hand on his old pals shoulder and turned him around.

"Dwayne... I know you didn't come here for no reason. With the White Fang's recent activities, the Grimm attacks, the crazy warlord in Vale... Why did you come here?" Asked Ghira in a serious tone as Dwayne's smile disappeared and became serious.

"Well... I'm guessing you already knew about our old friend, Pardus... Escaping from prison?" Asked Dwayne as Ghira let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"Ha... Are you kidding me? That psycho has already attacked my family and tried to kill us... TWICE!" Said Ghira holding up two fingers for emphases as Dwayne wiped sweat off his forehead like an old plantation owner in the hot summer.

"Well... Yeah... Ghira, do you remember the pact we made if Pardus were to EVER escape?" Asked Dwayne as Ghira looked on in confusion for a moment, before it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"*Sigh*... Of course, I'm so sorry, Dwayne. With everything that's been going on lately... I guess I just forgot." Said Ghira.

"Haha... Well then, it's a good thing I stopped by. The White Fang is planning something big, the Red Caps and White Fang are about to go to war... And your daughters boyfriend over there has become Kuo Kuana's punching bag." Said Dwayne as he pulled out a picture of Double D with a bunch of holes poked in it as he held it up.

"Found this taped to the darts board in a bar nearby." Said Dwayne as Double D walked up, snatched the photo from the Faunus, and tore it up.

"Well, we're trying to get people to help us protect Mistral from the next attack the White Fang's going to pull there. We're trying to get the Faunus here to help but... We got no one to sign up. Can you help us?" Asked Blake looking at the raccoon Faunus.

"I'm your Dad's old buddy, of course I'll help. But we're still going to need more people." Said Dwayne.

"Yeah, like Sol and Beaton." Said Ghira.

"About that... They were murdered." Said Dwayne with a grim expression as everyone looked at him in shock.

"What!? Wait... how did they die?" Asked Double D.

"They were mauled to death by some wild animal." Said Dwayne as Ghira's, Blake's, Double D's, and Sun's brows forwarded in anger.

"Pardus..."

"Yeah... But, luckily for you, me and Ajax are still tight. In fact, I can take you to him. He may not be in the White Fang anymore, but he still knows almost everything that's going on in there. But, he may not be willing to help out." Said Dwayne.

"Yeah, well... With everything that's happened so far, I'm sure I can talk some sense into him." Said Ghira as he and Dwayne started walking.

"I'm coming too, Dad!" Said Blake as she followed along.

"Wait just a second! It could be dangerous, I'm coming too!" Said Double D as he followed along with Penny and Sun following Double D.

Later in a building called "Procyon's Boxing Gym", the group of six made their way inside as they looked around at all the different boxing equipment and posters of boxing heavyweight champions on the walls.

"Okay, look Ghira... After Ajax quit the White Fang twenty years ago he's... gained some weight." Said Dwayne as the group kept walking. "And since we're pretty tight and still friends, I let him box here for free so he can loose some weight."

"Okay... But, why are you telling me this?" Asked Ghira.

"Because... It WON'T be a good idea to mention his weight. The guys really sensitive about that." Said Dwayne.

"Oh yeah... Because when I think about a two hundred pound gorilla Faunus who fought in the White Fang, 'sensitivity' is the first thing that comes to mind." Said Ghira as the group approached a boxing ring, the group could see two figures fighting in the ring.

"Well... I'm sure if this 'Ajax' fought in the White Fang during the peaceful leadership of Ghira Belladonna, I'm sure he's a good guy with a good heart." Said Double D as he and the rest of the group saw a morbidly obese gorilla Faunus boxing with a Faunus with wolf ears.

"... A good heart that happens to be working it's posterior off right now..." Said Double D as the wolf Faunus tried to lay it into Ajax with little to no effect, as the gorilla Faunus upper cutted the wolf Faunus and caused him to literally fly out of the ring.

"Ajax Tublat? That looks like the creature that ATE Ajax Tublat." Said Ghira.

"Umm... I don't know guys... But if there's someone with a bigger rack than Yang Xiao Long who happens to be a guy, he shouldn't be able to do all that when he's an H size." Said Sun as Blake turned to him.

"SUN!"

"What?" Asked Sun as Dwayne turned to him.

"You better be happy he didn't hear you, monkey boy. Or else you would've been scrapped off the ceiling after Ajax was finished with you." Said Dwayne as Ghira walked up to the ring and climbed up. Ajax was drinking a banana smoothie as he turned around to face Ghira.

"Umm... Hey, Ajax. I seemed to remember that woman when she was eighty five pounds." Said Ghira as Ajax looked down at his arm that had the tattoo of a female antler Faunus on it. That grew in size along with Ajax.

"Haha... Oh that's funny, your still just as funny as the last time we saw each other, Belladonna." Said Ajax still drinking his smoothie.

"Ajax. Pardus is free. And he's working with the White Fang. Look, there's going to be an attack on Mistral. And we need as much help as we can get to stop it. That and... Information a little birdy told me you had about some valuable White Fang information." Said Ghira as Ajax glared as Dwayne who simply shrugged his shoulders as Ajax looked back at Ghira. Ajax than turned his back to Ghira as he began to walk away.

"No. Can't help you. I used to be involved in that mess, but not anymore." Said Ajax.

"Wait! Please-!" Said Blake as she stepped up and Ajax turned around to face her. "Look! The White Fang are going to attack Mistral and a lot of people are going to die! Human and Faunus alike! You used to be my Dad's old team mate, please, if not for the people in Mistral, do it for him."

"If that animal Pardus is involved, I want nothing to do with it. Just because we were team mates doesn't mean we were best friends. All my life, I was judged and looked down by humans. Those worthless snobbish pieces of trash!... And even after everything the human's did to us, you have the nerve to bring two of them in here!" Yelled Ajax pointing as Double D and Penny who were standing there and minding their own businesses. The two had hurt expressions on their faces as Ajax turned around again.

"Make sure not to let the door hit you on the way out." Said Ajax as he began to walk away again.

"Ajax, I'm not just going to let you walk away now, Buddy. I need your-" But Ghira was cut-off as Ajax turned to him.

"... Did you just call me CHUBBY?" Asked Ajax.

"What? No I-"

"RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roared Ajax as he charged forward and knocked Ghira back causing him to fly back and crash into Blake, Double D, Sun, and Penny as Dwayne jumped out of the way.

"Well... There goes my kidney." Said Double D as he crawled out from under the pile as everyone stood back up. As everyone stood up, Dwayne walked over to Ghira.

"Dude, I told you not to call him fat." Said Dwayne.

"I didn't call him CHUBBY I called him BUDDY!" Growled Ghira as he tried to march over to Ajax to beat him up, but was stopped by Dwayne.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, there man!" Said Dwayne as he put his hand on Ghira's chest. "I got a better idea."

Later, Ghira and Ajax were on opposite sides of the boxing ring while Sun, Penny, Double D, and Blake all sat on the sides as Double D held a sack of ice to his head. Blake looked over at Double D with a concerned look as she spoke.

"That was quite blow you got. Do you think you'll be okay, Double D?" Asked Blake as Double D looked over at her with a smile as he still held the bag of ice to his head.

"Double D will be fine, It's Ghira I'm worried about. If Ghira disappears and Ajax suddenly has a lump in his stomach... run." Said Sun.

"I'm fine Blake, no need to worry. Just a small bump on the noggin." Said Double D smiling.

"Just let us know if you start feeling drowsy or start getting any hallucinations." Said Penny with a smile as Double D stared at Blake with a confused look.

"Blake... Did you wear that on the way in here?" Asked Double D as he hallucinated and saw Blake in a suit of Roman armor.

"What?" Asked Blake confused as Ghira and Ajax started to get ready.

"So, this is your fantastic idea, Dwayne?" Asked Ghira as he put on boxing gloves.

"Don't be like that. Ajax doesn't like you very much. Just let him let his anger out on you a bit. I figured if you'd let him do that, he'll warm up to you and tell you everything you'd want to know, and even help you protect Haven." Said Dwayne as Ghira looked back at Ajax's corner as he marched forward.

"Come on, Dwayne, look at him. Got a big old behind coming out the front of his shirt. By Oum. He's gonna have a coronary for Monty's sake. Is there even a stretcher big enough to take him out of here?" Asked Ghira.

 _(Ding!)_

 _Pow!_

Ghira was knocked to the ground as he was looking at Dwayne.

"It ain't him I'm worried about getting out of here on a stretcher." Said Dwayne.

"Your an asshole..." Said Ghira as he stood back up and started to square off against the gorilla Faunus. Ghira started punching him in the gut ferociously as Ajax just giggled after every hit.

 _Pow!_

"Haha... That tickled."

 _Pow!_

"Ohhh! I almost felt that one!"

 _Pow!_

"Did you forget about my semblance? The ability to have REALLY thick skin?" Asked Ajax as he pounded Ghira and caused him to fly into the ropes of the ring, causing Ajax to laugh once more.

"Did you forget about his semblance? Really?" Asked Dwayne as Ghira stood back up.

"Who's side are you on?!" Yelled Ghira as he turned back to Ajax only to quickly dodge another punch. But that's when Ajax grabbed the man by his shoulders and pulled his head back, ready to head-butt him. But as Ajax brought his head careening forward, Ghira quickly used his semblance to create a shadow construct in the shape of a protective helmet around his head as Ajax head-butted him.

Only for Ajax to stumble back with his head pounding. Ghira then viciously pummeled Ajax a few more times in the face before he landed one final punch to Ajax's head, only to make the giant stumble back.

"Damn." Said Dwayne as Ajax falls down on his back. That's when Ghira jumped on top of his old team mate, takes off his boxing gloves, and extracts his claws, aiming them at Ajax's face.

"Now that I've BEATEN you... Your going to tell me everything I want to know." Said Ghira as Ajax grew and expression of fear as he looked up at his old friend.

"Umm... Yeah, yeah... What do ya want to know?" Asked Ajax frightened.

"Dwayne told me you still have a few connections with the White Fang, and what their doing now. My daughter is still planning to help out Mistral, and if there's anything you know that will help out with that... YOU. WILL. TELL. ME. NOW!" Growled Ghira as he still had his claws only hovering inches away from Ajax's face.

"Umm... Ye-Yeah! Hold on! Just let me think!" Said Ajax's as he started to think. "Umm... Uhh...- Yeah! Yeah! You know that crime lord? Zimos Equus! He originally trafficked Dust and weapons to the White Fang! But things went south when Zimos demanded more money, they kidnapped him and their holding him for ransom so his gang can bail him out. I hear even if the White Fang get the money, their still gonna end him." Said Ajax as Double D, Blake, Dwayne, and everyone else entered the ring.

"And why should we help out a crime lord?" Asked Sun.

"He's the gang leader of the Zebra's, a Faunus gang of well known illegal Dust traffickers, weapons traffickers, burglary, racketeering, illegal gambling, theft, and... Prostitution. And with everything the White Fang did to him, and having you guys rescue him, he might help you with your little problem." Said Ajax as Ghira looked back up and back at Dwayne, Blake, Double D, and everyone else.

"Well... Umm... I don't know, but if this guy can still help us... I'd say we should rescue him." Said Sun as everyone turned to him.

"If we need help and nobody back in Kuo Kuana volunteered, we should rescue him." Said Sun as everyone looked back at Ajax.

"Look! Besides that and the attack on Mistral, that's everything I know! I swear!" Said Ajax as Ghira looked back down at him.

"... I'm not going to force you to defend Mistral, but I hope to see that you change your mind in the near future. For our past "Friendship"." Said Ghira as he stepped off of Ajax and turned his back to him. Ajax laughed as he started to sit back up again.

"Heh! Yeah, right! I'll risk my life for a bunch of filthy humans. If you actually think you stand a chance, you have to be as delusional as your daughter, and twice as stupid to take two humans on your little crusade." Said Ajax as Ghira curled his hands into fists.

"Thanks for the info, Ajax." Said Ghira as he immediately spun around and knocked Ajax out with one punch. "And thanks for the little reunion, buddy."

"... Vary well then! Let's free a crime lord!" Said Penny throwing her hands in the air with excitement in her voice.

* * *

 **Red Cap Base:**

Robin Redcap walked down a long hall with a short chubby man who was in a lab coat wearing glasses.

"What progress do you have?" Asked Robin as the two kept walking.

"Well... With the advanced weapons we managed to gained from our former partnership with Evil Tim's regime are limited. We still have a lot of Atlas military equipment left, and with help from the multiple fractions of the Gobb syndicate from all across Remnant... From my calculations, with weaponry and men... We are about the same level of power as the White Fang." Said the chubby short man as Robin turned to him with an angered expression.

"WHAT!? It's supposed to be your job to reverse engineer Evil Tim's alien weapons so we'll be able to crush those animals!" Yelled Robin as the two walked up to a double door as the two walked into a lab with other scientists all around.

"Well, I'm sorry sir. But this is still ALIEN TECHNOLOGY! This technology is still ten centuries ahead of anything the Atlas Military has yet to come up with." Said the scientist as Robin placed his hands on his hips.

"*Sigh*... Well, is there any chance we can get an edge on those animals?" Asked Robin looking around the lab where scientists were hustling and bustling.

"Well, sir." Said the chubby scientist as he looked down at his tablet Scroll and started scrolling through it. "The good news is that the entire Gobb syndicate working as one against the White Fang will out number them sixty to one. The bad news is that they still have a strong connection with Evil Tim's regime, they still get those alien weapons from the regime. And have a 'friend' within Atlas who's pulling all the strings to provide them with military equipment. Not to mention their connection with Sal-"

"ALRIGHT!" Yelled Robin silencing the scientist as he placed his hand to his forehead. "Bloody hell... Can we mass produce enough military equipment from both the Alien weapons and Atlas weapons to at least be a match for them when the time comes?"

The chubby scientist looked down at his Scroll once more for a moment as he started looking up numbers and calculating probability. "Hmm... Yes."

"Alright... And what about, the upgrade I requested?" Asked Robin.

"Well... Unfortunately, we weren't able to replicate the weapon of that young Huntsman's suit-"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"But- Umm! Do not worry, sir! We came up with a different type of 'upgrade' so you would be able to match this 'Double D' in a... Different way." Said the chubby scientist as he walked over to one of the large pieces of lab equipment that was standing around.

"It's not just him I have to worry about... There's also his girlfriend with her suit, and when the time comes... I'll have to face off against that bloody Adam Taurus." Said Robin placing his hands on his hips as the scientist wattled back over to him.

"Well... Yes, sir." Said the scientist holding some sort of bottle with letters and numbers on it. "Since our little... Falling out with Evil Tim's regime, we weren't able to get ahold of their blue liquid. The same stuff that was able to regrow Salty Sam's arm."

Robin looked down at his robotic cyborg arm as he moved the fingers around a bit. He couldn't remember the last time he could actually feel something with his real hand before it was cut off. Robin turned back to the scientist with a dangerous expression. "Get to your point, Mate..."

"Oh- Umm... Y-Yes! Of course! We weren't able to get ahold of the blue liquid, but we were able to get ahold of some of Atlases declined performance enhancers." Said the scientist as Robin took the bottle and looked as the liquid slushing around inside it.

"It is actually a unique cocktail of certain types of Dusts, chemicals, and artificial growth hormones. It was meant for Atlasean soldiers to become as strong, fast, and as powerful as Huntsmen. The cocktail enhanced the body and replaced the need to use Aura. It could even vastly increase the durability of the user. Yet... The problem came when it was discovered that the mixture vastly increased aggressive behavior, to the point of permanent brain damage. That Atlas military shelved the project and shut it down. But we were able to get a few out of cold storage." Said the scientist with a smirk as Robin continued to look at the bottle.

"What dosage is recommended?" Asked Robin.

"About ten ounces once a day, but we still need time to... Get all the kinks out of it first. It's still unstable." Said the scientist.

"How long will it take?" Asked Robin.

"Oh... About, a week-" The scientist was interrupted.

"A WEEK!? ONE WEEK IS NOT ENOUGH! I NEED IT NOW TO FACE OFF AGAINST ANY MORONS WHO ARE STUPID ENOUGH TO GET IN MY WAY! I NEED AS MUCH EDGE AS I CAN GET!" Yelled Robin as he pulled the cap off the bottle.

"Mr. Redcap! Reconsi-" But He stopped as Robin was already drinking down the entire bottle, causing many of the scientists working around them to stop and look over. As the bottle was empty, Robin smashed the empty bottle on the ground. The scientists stared at him for a moment as Robin took a breath. Looking as his remaining hand. The chubby scientist took a hesitant step forward as he asked.

"Umm... ? How do you feel?"

"How do I feel?... I feel, weird. Like, every muscle in my body is growing, developing... It's a strange feeling..." Said Robin as the scientists working around him looked at each other with odd expressions, before going back to work.

"I still need equipment if I'm gonna go toe-to-bloody-toe with Double D." Said Robin putting his hands on his waste as another smirk crawled onto the chubby scientists face.

"Oh... We have an answer for that, sir." Said the chubby scientist as he turned around and gestured his hand to the display of equipment in front of him.

"Behold!" Robin turned around and looked at the same display, causing his eyes to widen is surprise.

"Like I said before, reverse engineering alien technology is no simple task. But we managed to merge Evil Tim's alien technology, Atlases state-of-the-art technology, and even some of our own technology to create the perfect piece of state-of-the-art weaponry to take down even the toughest of foes. It may not be a highly advanced suit of armor like this 'Double D'... But it's-" The scientist was interrupted as Robin raised his hand to holt the scientists speech.

"Stop." Said Robin lowing his hand. "Hehehehe... After this, no one will EVER even think to attack the Red Caps ever again..."

* * *

 **Menagerie:**

A slaughterhouse only fifteen miles away from Kuo Kuana, Blake, Ghira, Dwayne, Double D, Penny, and Sun walked down the street as the group of six made their way up to the slaughterhouse, and stopped. Standing only twenty feet away from the old-looking slaughterhouse.

"Is this the place?" Asked Sun as Dwayne looked at a note with the address written on it.

"Yup, this is the place." Said Dwayne looking at the note.

"So... Umm... What exactly did this individual do again?" Asked Double D.

"*Sigh*... Well Ajax told me that Zimos illegally trafficked Dust, weapons, drugs, racketeering, theft, and... being a pimp- Okay let's go." Said Ghira as the group walked forward again.

In front of the slaughterhouses old doors behind the primary large metal fence around the building, was two White Fang guards. As the two were sitting on boxes with their Grimm masks on, looking out for any trouble makers. But as the two continued their conversation, the two heard the metal fence door in front of them open. They looked forward as the fence door opened up as Sun walked in with his hands up and a big smile on his face. The two White Fang guard raised their weapons as they aimed them at the monkey Faunus.

"Hey! You! Stop or we'll shoot!" Yelled the first guard.

"On the ground now with your hands behind your back!" Yelled the second guard as Sun kept walking forward with a big smile on his face.

"Stop or we WILL SHOOT!" Yelled the first guard, as Sun finally stopped walking and only stood a few feet away from the antler Faunus and the bird Faunus with blue bird wings on his back.

"Oh! I get it! This is the front door welcome service!" Said Sun as the two guards kept their guns trained on him. "You hold the boom box while Mister Grind-it here gets down to a G-string!"

The two guards were unamused as they kept their guns trained on Sun. But before either of the two could've responded, a black blur fell from the sky above the two as it knocked down the antler Faunus. As the guard looked down he saw it was Blake who knocked out his partner. But before he could've fired. Double D came up from behind him and hit him in the head with his magnifying glass. Knocking him out as well.

"That takes care of the guards." Said Double D as Dwayne, Penny, and Ghira walked in from the gate as they all assembled and stood in front of the door.

"Is it safe to go in?" Asked Double D.

"Oh no way." Said Blake as her ears moved around, detecting the soundwaves from what's behind the door. "About twenty guards... *Sniff* *Sniff*... And they already have their weapons ready for us."

"Very well then, I suppose we will just greet them the old fashion way." Said Double D as he stepped aside and looked over at the android Penny.

"Penny, would you mind?" Asked Double D gesturing to the door with a smile.

"Oh! No problem at all Double D! I am combat ready!"

On the inside of the slaughter house, about twenty White Fang guards had their weapons drawn as they had them pointed at the door in front of them. Each one of them had their fingers hovering over the triggers, ready for whatever or whoever made their way through that door. A few more moments of nothingness happened... As the guards glanced at once another. Thinking that whoever or whatever knocked the front guards out, might've left.

But as the White Fang soldiers still had this train of thought. It was lost as the door burst open with the two doors flying to the sides as the guards ducked and covered, and shielded their eyes.

 _(BOOM!)_

But as all the White Fang soldiers looked back up, they saw a young woman walk forward who was in green clothing and red hair. She flashed an innocent smile at all the White Fang members, as the members stood back up with their weapons drawn and aimed at her.

"FIRE! FIRE!" Yelled one of the soldiers as each one of them began to fire one the girl. But instead of the bullets ripping through her, blades suddenly appeared out of nowhere as they hovered in front of the girl and reflected the trajectory of the bullets. Yet, this didn't stop the soldiers from firing, as they just kept firing. Penny simply walked forward as each blade blocked every bullet as the ginger girl herself walked through the hail of bullets unharmed.

"Oh, is it my turn?" Asked Penny as she gestured her hands around as the blades stopped acting defensively and started acting offensively as the blades immediately flashed around and started knocking White Fang members back and all around the room. Knocking White Fang members all around, causing them to hit the walls, smash through walls, smash through boxes, and smash through pieces of slaughterhouse machinery.

But the White Fang soldiers were determined as they still fired at Penny. But of course, to no use. After nineteen of the guards were beat up and knocked down and out. Penny looked around with a satisfied nod. But didn't notice one White Fang member stood up and raised the butt of his gun to knock Penny on the head, but was instantly stopped as there was a banging sound. Causing Penny to turn around to see the White Fang member, with a frozen goofy expression on his face from the blow as he fell forward. Revealing Sun standing there with his pole and a smile on his face.

"Good work, Sun." Said Penny as Sun laid the pole on one of his shoulders and made a heroic pose.

"Nothin' much." Said Sun as Ghira walked past him.

"Quit screwing around." Dwayne and Blake followed Ghira as Double D stopped and looked at Sun.

"Oh, and Sun... I believe Penny should be the one making the heroic pose here." Said Double D as he followed the others along with Penny.

"Hey! I still knocked out a White Fang goon!" Said Sun.

"Yes, one out of twenty." Said Double D as Sun sighed and followed the group.

As the group kept walking, they eventually entered a baron meat locker room with many of the frozen cow torsos that usually hang by the hooks, all taken down. Except for one guy who was hanging by one of the hooks by his legs. The man was a dark skinned zebra Faunus with black and white stripped hair, black sunglasses, and had zebra ears. He had a short mustache on his face, and was down to his underwear with a piece of duck tape over his mouth.

"MMMHHHH! MMMUMMMMM! MUUUUUMMMMMHHHH! MUMUM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Muffled Zimos through the duck tape as he thrashed around as everyone blocked their eyes from the Faunus' mostly naked body.

"Zimos Equus?" Asked Ghira still avoiding his eyes away from Zimos as the man thrashed around.

"MMMMMNNNNNNN! MMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNN! MMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NNNNNNNMMMMMMMM!" Muffled Zimos as he still thrashed around angrily.

"Okay, look... do you have any clothes they took from you?" Asked Blake as Zimos gestured his head to a suit case in the corner of the room.

"Dwayne, get the suitcase." Said Ghira as Dwayne walked over to the suit case as Blake walked up to the man and ripped the duck tape off his face.

"Ugh! Finally I can speak!" Yelled Zimos as he looked at his rescuers. "And YES! I am freaking Zimos!"

"Wow, what did you do to make the White Fang so mad at you?" Asked Sun.

"Nothin'!" Yelled Zimos as Blake and Double D crossed their arms and waited for Zimos to tell the truth. "Okay! I sold weapons to the White Fang! But they got angry when I demanded more Lien! And I... Might've groped Sienna Khan last time I saw her."

Blake threw her hands up in a gesture of disbelief as Double D pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Now can ya'll kindly LET ME DOWN!?" Yelled Zimos as he still thrashed around as Double D looked at Penny.

"Penny." Penny nodded as one of her blades appeared as it quickly slashed the chains around Zimos' hands and feet as he fell from the chain and hit the floor. Zimos stood back up as the open suitcase was thrown at Zimos as his clothes draped all over him. Zimos put on his tight pants as he looked up at Ghira.

"So... Why exactly did ya'll save me? This ain't an elaborate setup for a gang bang, right?" Asked Zimos as Ghira glared at him while Zimos glanced as Sun and Ghira.

"At least ya'll got the strippers!" Zimos then glanced at Double D and Blake. "Wahoo! Ya'll even got the skinny soft guy and the cute kitty girl... Now you KNOW the cat Faunus are always into nasty stuff!"

"That's my DAUGHTER." Growled Ghira.

"Oh... I'm cool with that." Said Zimos.

"... Shut up before I kill you by buttoning the top of those pants." Threatened Ghira as Zimos looked down at his extremely tight pants.

"Alright, so why'd ya'll save me then?" Asked Zimos as Blake stepped forward.

"Look... I'm Blake Belladonna, this is my father, Ghira, Sun Wukong, Dwayne Procyon, Penny Polendina, and Eddward AKA Double D. The White Fang is planning a major attack on Mistral, and with how they humiliated you, and were planning to kill you. I know you want revenge, so can you use your power and influence to provide us with warriors and weapons?" Asked Blake as Zimos chuckled.

"Hah! Honey, I get tied up and gagged every Friday night." Replied Zimos putting on his purple hat, black coat with white and black stripes, and a purple button up shirt underneath it.

"The White Fang is going to kill hundreds to thousands of people in Mistral, will you help us?" Asked Double D in a serious tone of voice.

"Alright! Chill! I'll help ya'll... I'll tell my gang the Zebras to listen in to any valuable White Fang activity, we will provide you with state-of-the-art weapons... And I will provide ya'll with the Zebra's man power and full support." Said Zimos.

"Okay, thank you. You will save countless lives." Said Blake.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! You can pay me back by leading me out of this damn slaughterhouse." Replied Zimos.

* * *

 **The House:**

Everyone relocates to the second floor living room, with Weiss, Ed, and Yang having finished being filled in on what everyone else knows so far.

"So, the Maidens. Magic. Salem. It's all true?" Asked Weiss.

"Uh-huh." Said Qrow.

"Miss Xiao Long, is this more or less what your mother told you?" Asked Ozpin as Yang doesn't respond, still having her arms crossed. Ed answers for her.

"Umm... Yeah." Said Ed.

"You forgot something. You forgot to tell everyone what you did to Qrow and my mother." Said Yang as Ruby gasps.

"Wait... What is she talking about?" Asked Jonny.

"Oh, great." Said Qrow as Tiburon laughed and leaned forward as he rubbed his head.

"Hahaha... Playing the victim... Why am I not surprised." Said Tiburon as Ozpin answered Yang's question.

"Hm, that's not a secret I thought she would give up so easily. Your mother must trust you a great deal." Said Ozpin as Yang scowls at him.

"My ability to reincarnate, though a curse, isn't without a few key benefits. Much like the Maidens, I too possess a certain… "magical" power." Said Ozpin as he stands up and walks next to Qrow. "Using this power, I was able to gift the Branwen twins the ability to "see" more, to move freely and be unburdened by their natural bodies. I… well… gave them the ability to turn into birds. Hehehe, Rather ridiculous sounding out loud, isn't it?

"Wait, what?" Asked Oscar mentally as Ed's eyes widened as he leaned forward.

"Wait. Really?... Can you turn someone into a chicken too?" Asked Ed.

"ED! SERIOUSLY!?" Yelled Eddy.

"Hey! It was my dream to turn into a chicken! Don't take that away from me!" Replied Ed as Yang loosened up a bit and giggled. Ozpin giggled as he looked back at Ed.

"Well... Perhaps if I regained much of the power I lost... That could be a possibility." Said Ozpin as Ruby looked at Qrow.

"Uncle?" Asked Ruby.

"You turned them… into birds." Said Ren.

"Alright, now you're just messing with us." Said Nora as Rolf, Kevin, and Jonny turned to the two.

"Are you guys serious? Evil Tim came from another version of our world and he can do the same exact thing times a hundred!" Said Jonny.

"That monster has a literal army of the undead, how can you not believe something like this?" Asked Kevin.

"Look, guys... Evil Tim is from ANOTHER UNIVERSE. With the theory of how the universe itself is created... The physics and what's possible there might be different. Evil Tim and everyone who came with him are aliens, even the Ed's and you guys are aliens. But we're talking about OUR world, and OUR universe." Said Ren.

"What else is new?" Asked Jaune angrily.

"He's telling the truth. We saw it. Yang's mom… changed, right in front of us." Said Weiss as Eddy's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh... I guess that explains whenever I threw stuff at a bird and yelled at it any time me, Ed and Double D were hanging around RWBY... That stupid bird would follow us and peck at me!" Said Eddy.

"... You threw stuff at her, maybe that's the reason why she attacked you." Said Albert.

"WELL I DIDN'T KNOW! I JUST THOUGHT IT WAS SOME STUPID BIRD FOLLOWING US AROUND!" Yelled Eddy.

"Okay... can we PLEASE get back on topic?" Asked Li.

"Why would you do something like that? I mean, what is wrong with you?" Asked Yang looking at Ozpin.

"Yang, that's enough! We made a choice. We wanted this." Said Qrow as Yang relents.

"May I?" Asked Ozpin as Qrow nods. "Granting this power to them was no trivial task, and I can assure you it was not done frivolously. I required assistance in gathering information on Salem's plans, as well as searching for Maidens when their hosts became unclear."

"Okay, so, have you done this with others? Like General Ironwood? Or Professor Goodwitch? Professor Samedi?" Asked Ruby as Baron laughed.

"Please little red... If I could turn into a bird, I would fly drunk and into the engine of a plane." Said Baron.

"...As helpful as that might be, unfortunately it is not that simple. My power is finite, and if I'm being honest, dwindling. The amount that I gifted to Qrow and Raven was, all things considered, rather miniscule. You see, centuries ago, I sacrificed a great deal of magic to four young women, who I hoped would use my gift for good. They were the first Maidens." Said Ozpin as everyone went silent.

"Miss Xiao Long, it was never my intention to lie to you. To any of you. There are just some matters that I prefer to… "play close to the chest". I believe that's how you phrased it?" Asked Ozpin as Qrow chuckles.

"Yeah." Said Qrow.

"Everyone has a choice. The Branwens chose to accept their powers and the responsibilities that came with them. And later, one of them chose to abandon her duties in favor of her own self-interest. Now, all of you have a choice. If anyone wishes to leave, now is the time. There's no shame or disgrace in abstaining, only in retreat." Said Ozpin as a wave of silence fell over the room.

"Are you kidding me? There would be immense shame!" Said Eddy as Ozpin looked over at Eddy and smiled

"Very well, then." Said Ozpin as Yang suddenly stands up.

"Yang?" Asked Ruby.

"If Ruby and Ed sticks around, then I will too. If there's one thing I know about her, it's that she somehow always knows the right thing to do." Yang smiles at Ruby and Ed after saying that. "But, if we're going to help, if we're going to keep risking our lives, no more lies. No more half-truths."

Everyone remains silent. Ozpin, Qrow, Edinator, and all the other adults in the room exchange a brief looks with each other. Ozpin ponders Yang's words for one last moment, before responding.

"Understood." Said Ozpin as Yang sits back down.

"So… what now? I mean, what can we do?" Asked Jaune.

"Mm, that is a difficult question. One that I believe is best answered tomorrow." Ozpin answered.

"Then you might want to know something else we found out." Ed spoke up, earning Ozpin's attention. "Raven's got some kind of machine she's trying to ransom back to Salty Sam."

"What?" Ruby and Eddy asked.

"It's true. Yang's clone showed up at the camp and her mom mentioned something about a machine that Sam wants." Weiss explained.

"Why Sam? Should it'd be Evil Tim?" Eddy asked.

"Not according to my mother. She told us that Evil Tim has been in a coma ever since that big fight in the tower." Yang said.

"Seriously? That's great news!" Eddy smiled. "Best news we're heard yet!"

"Maybe but if Salty Sam is in charge we might have another problem." Edinator spoke, earning all attention on him. "There's no way he'll give Raven whatever she wants. He'll more than likely try to wipe out the entire camp and that's trouble for us if this Spring Maiden is killed."

"What does she have anyway?" Baron asked.

"She wouldn't tell us." Ed said sourly. "We stopped Ying for her and she told us either stay with her and learn the truth or run off to you guys."

"Figures." Tiburon scoffed. "Maybe we should just sit back and let her and her tribe of killers be wiped out."

"You can't mean that!" Ruby gasped.

"Why not? She's been a pain for everyone here and she's only been out for herself. I mean, come on Qrow you have to at least agree with me on that." Tiburon glanced at Qrow. "She abandoned her team and family, used a Maiden to raid villages and commit who knows how many murders and now she's trying to make business with the enemy. I for one am getting a little tired of her antics."

Qrow sighed. "Look, I get how you feel Ti but we can't stand back risk Spring's power going to someone who could end up with Sam or Salem."

"That's it guys! Don't let her hurt you again! Keep your heart hard like-like a lobster! The only way people can hurt you then is to crack your shell open and get at your meat with a tiny little fork." Said Baron.

"Yo, Me-inator. Any idea what this machine could be?" Eddy asked his alternate self.

"Well it would have to be something very important if Sam wants it. He's thickheaded and prefers brute force but if this machine is valuable I bet it's something Evil Tim was actually looking for. During the war Evil Tim created many weapons against us, some we captured, some we destroyed and some were lost when our Double D experimented with..." Edinator stopped, suddenly becoming pale. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Li asked.

"During the war back in my world Evil Tim created four machine pieces that when used together could fuse two worlds together. He was trying to fuse Earth and the Netherworld together, creating a new world for him to rule." Edinator explained. "We launched a full offensive to stop him and though we suffered heavy causalities we got them. We tried to destroy them but they were immune to any weapons we had so our Double D used an experimental technology that was actually a prototype for the portal technology and tossed them into the portal, believing they would be lost forever."

"You think those machines ended up here?" Weiss asked.

"If they did and Salty Sam knows he'll be looking all over Remnant." Edinator said. "We got to get that machine fast or the attack here will be the least of our problems."

"Oh... Of course!" Said Ozpin with a look of realization on his face.

"What?" Asked Eddy and Edinator in unison.

"In Remnant... Over a thousand years ago, there was an ancient tribe of people who came across four strange machines. They believed those machines would somehow bring them closer to the gods who forged Remnant in the first place... And, they buried them in several unknown locations in Remnant." Said Ozpin as Edinators eyes widened.

"Wha- And you didn't think to tell us about it?! If Evil Tim or even Salty Sam gets ahold of all four of those machines we will be in BIG TROUBLE!" Said Edinator as he placed his hand on his face. "They also probably went several thousand years back in Remnants history by accident when they were tossed in the portal."

"Well, I'm sorry, Edinator. I didn't know. But... At least we now know what Salty Sam is now after..." Said Ozpin. "The road ahead is undoubtedly filled with hardships and peril. However, it's been far too long since you have all been together."

Said Ozpin as he puts his hand on Yang's shoulder. "Please, take tonight, enjoy this moment."

As suddenly, Oscar's eyes glow, with Ozpin giving him control back to his body. Oscar realizes he has his hand on Yang's shoulder, and quickly takes it off and nervously holds his cane in his hand.

"Now we're back together!" Said Samedi as everyone looked over at him, as he placed down a plate filled with empty shot glasses and placed down a large bottle of whisky. "Now come on! Let's celebrate!"

Baron started pouring the whisky in several bottles as everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"Baron! For Oum sakes they are still kids!" Yelled Li.

"Ugh, cut the umbilical cord already, Li. I mean, I had my first drink when I was thirteen." Said Baron still pouring glasses.

"Yeah, and your the perfect example of what pre-mature alcohol consumption can do to a person." Said Albert as he than gestured to Qrow and Tiburon.

"Example B and C are sitting right there." Said Albert.

"What did we do?" Asked Qrow, but before Baron could've responded. Yang reached down as she chugged down a glass as everyone stared at her in surprise. Yang looked at everyone and shrugged her shoulders.

"Umm... Sorry Professor, but... I don't think I don't wanna drink that stuff. It... Kinda tastes nasty." Said Ed.

"Don't worry Ed, you were just cursed with love and happiness... Tell ya what, I can mix it with some fruit punch, how about that?" Asked Baron.

"Oh! Well, if your getting your vitamin C it's totally fine!" Yelled Albert as Weiss scowled.

"Guys! This is totally inappropriate! Who here would like to end up as Ruby's drunk of an Uncle or the drunk, dreadlock wearing, Huntsman?" Asked Weiss as Eddy laughed and turned to Weiss.

"Weiss, just settle down. This is how guys like to bond! I mean, just imagine if all of Team RWBY was together and you guys went to a football game where you... Paint your bare chests and jump up and down..." Said Eddy as he started to zone out, along with almost all the other teenage boys in the room.

"Eddy!" Yelled Weiss snapping him and all the other guys out of their trances.

"... What were we talking about again?" Asked Eddy. But before anyone could've said anything else, a noise from Nora was made.

"Oooohhh. Raven? Qrow? They're birds! Cracked it!" Said Nora as Ren shakes his head at Nora being slow on the uptake.

* * *

 **Unknown:**

Eddy opened up his eyes as he then looked around. He looked around only to see a red landscape that was on fire. Everything around Eddy was on fire as he looked around fearfully. Everything was on fire except for him, and the path that was in front of him that was made of stone. He looked around again as he asked out loud.

"Wait! How the HECK did I end up here?!" Asked Eddy as he looked around again. He had no idea what he did before he ended up there, there was just a huge gap in his memories. It was like waking up from a dream and forgetting the dream itself. Even through Eddy had no idea how he got there, he did know that wherever he was, was a VERY BAD PLACE.

Even through none of the flames were touching and licking at Eddy, Eddy felt some sort of horrible sinister feeling wash over him like a title wave. He looked down the stone path that was not on fire as he was thinking of going down it. But something in his gut told him it wasn't time yet.

"What the-!? Oh... I get it now! This is just some stupid nightmare! Ha! After I fought those Grimm monsters! Zombies! And a real demon from Hell! There's nothing that can spook me in my dreams any more!" Said Eddy as he looked around smiling. He willed himself to wake up. But nothing happened. He started to get a look of panic on his face, before laughing nervously again.

"Haha... Okay, I get it now! This is just some kind of joke! I'm on one of those stupid reality TV shows where they try to prank someone! Nice looking special effects! HAHAHA! Alright! You had your fun..." Said Eddy as he started to back off.

"Okay! You can get me out of this Director!" Said Eddy as he got no response. "HEY! ANTONUCCI! GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

Eddy still got no response as he looked around, fearful as he backed off. But before he could've down anything else. He froze in place, as the only sound he could hear was the one of his heartbeat.

 _(THUMP! THUMP!... THUMP! THUMP!... THUMP! THUMP!... THUMP! THUMP!)_

But... As Eddy could hear the own sound of his heartbeat, he saw the fires around him turn from red, gold, and orange... into black and purple flames. Eddy knew the color signature.

"What the-!? No way! That freaks in a coma! I mean- there's NO WAY he could be..." But Eddy stopped talking as he heard a horrifying laugh bellow out from behind him.

 _"RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAUHEHAAAAAHHHHAAAAAAA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ It sounded like the horrific laugh came from all around Eddy as he looked around, absolutely terrified. But as he turned around completely. He saw him, as his eyes widened to the sizes of dinner plates.

"EVIL TIM!? But- But your supposed to be in a coma! Don't come any closer! I'm not a pushover like I was a few months ago! I know how to fight! And I'll beat you into ANOTHER coma!" Yelled Eddy as Evil Tim looked at him with his purple cyclopean eye. Which drained almost all the courage out of Eddy's body as he looked into Tim's eye.

 _"... You are not afraid? Eddy? Than I will teach you... WHY you should be afraid... When I'm awake. Or in a coma."_ Said Evil Tim as he reached for his face mask and pulled it off. Showing Eddy his demonic row of elongated razor sharp teeth. He dropped his face mask to the ground as he let out an inhuman roar that chilled Eddy to the bones. That's when out of nowhere... EVIL TIM DASHED AT EDDY! RUNNING STRAIGHT TOWARDS HIM!

 _Creep_ by _Colossal Trailer Music_ started to play as Eddy gave out one last look of terror before he turned around and started running himself. He ran down the stone path that was not on fire as he started to run as fast as he could. He kept running along as he looked back only for a small split second to see that Evil Tim was hot on his tail as he tried to grab Eddy. Eddy still ran as Evil Tim was just right behind him.

There was not another time in Eddy's life he could think about where he ran away from something that was chasing him down. No person that he ripped off, no mob of kids he ripped off, and not even something like the Belly button eater or Kanters scared him this much. He was in utter terror, he has never seen all the forms a Grimm could take. But he knew that NONE of them could ever be this terrifying.

He would take the most nightmareish looking Grimm in all of Remnant to start chasing him instead of this demon. Eddy still continued to run as fast as he could as he inevitably started to tire out and slightly slow down. But his fear forced his body to keep going as Eddy continued to run as fast as he could. But... It was still no use as Eddy looked behind him one more time, to see that Evil Tim was close enough to grab Eddy as he raised his hand, and brought it down. Causing Eddy to dodged the grab, but he tripped over his feet and his the ground as he started to tumble.

As he stopped tumbling, he pushed himself back up and shook his head as he looked back up. Only to see Evil Tim lunge after him as Eddy put up his hand in defense, and activated his yellow Aura. But it was no use as Evil Tim's claws cut through the Aura shield and created four vicious cut marks on Eddy's arm. Causing him to be knocked down again. He looked back up as he saw Evil Tim hovering over him.

Eddy only had one more second to look at the monster before Evil Tim raised his foot and brought it down on Eddy's face. As all Eddy could see was black. But Eddy felt a shove as he heard Weiss' voice.

"Eddy? Eddy? Eddy wake up!" Eddy opened his eyes and shot out of bed as he looked around, taking in many deep breaths as he looked around. He was sitting up in a bed in a dark room.

"Wha- What? It really WAS a dream?" Asked Eddy as he looked around, he saw the shadowy dark figure of Weiss sitting by his bed and stroking his hand.

"Eddy? You had an awful nightmare, are you alright?" Asked Weiss, but before Eddy could've responded, the door to his room opened up as Ed, Ren, Qrow, Oscar, Edinator, Kevin, Rolf, Jonny, Baron, Tiburon, Li, and Albert were all standing in the doorway.

"Geez kid! What's going on? You were screaming like a banshee!" Yelled Qrow as Eddy let out a sigh of relief as he looked over at his girlfriend.

"Hehe... Oh thank Danny... It was just a dre-EEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yelled Eddy as he looked over at Weiss with complete shock.

"What?" Asked Weiss.

"YOUR PREGNANT!" Yelled Eddy, as Weiss stood up, indeed being nine months pregnant. Weiss laughed as she placed her hand on her waste.

"Of course I'm pregnant... Your the father after all." Said Weiss as Eddy's eyes widened even more.

"WHAT!?"

"Don't forget about us!" Said the voice of Ruby from the doorway, as Eddy looked over and was in even more shock to see Nora, Ruby, and Yang standing there. All nine months pregnant as well.

"WHAT THE-?! YOU GUYS TOO!?" Yelled Eddy looking at the three girls in front of him.

"Of course, Eddy!" Said Yang with a smile.

"I mean, you are the father of all of our children." Said Ruby.

"WHAT!?" Yelled Eddy, terrified.

"Wait... YOU PICKED MY LITTLE ROSE AND RODE MY LITTLE SUNNY DRAGON!? I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Yelled Qrow as Ed nodded in agreement.

"Sorry Eddy... But we're gonna have to beat you up now." Said Ed.

"Count me in!" Yelled Ren as he joined the two guys.

"Wait! Wait! Guys! Guys! This is a HUGE misunder-" But Eddy was interrupted by a voice.

"EDDY SKIPPER MCGEE!" Yelled a voice as Jaune walked in through the doorway with an angry expression... Being nine months pregnant.

"How could you do this to my body!?" Yelled Jaune as Eddy gave a mixed look of shock and confusion as he tried to come up with a reply.

"HOW DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN!? YOUR NOT EVEN A GIRL-! I'M NOT EVEN GAY!" Yelled Eddy gesturing his hands.

"Hmph! Well, I don't know, but your gonna start building up our childs college fund! By the way... How do you guys think this is gonna come out of me?" Asked Jaune.

"WHAT THE F-"

In the real world, everyone was gathered around Eddy's bed as he was sleeping and mumbling. But after Weiss shook him once more, Eddy woke up and yelled:

"-Your belly button if your lucky!"

"What?" Asked Oscar as Eddy looked around at everyone who was staring at him in the bed. Eddy looked down at his watch which read "12:33 PM".

"Oh... Man." Said Eddy as he put his hand on his head as Weiss gently placed her hands on Eddy's. Trying to calm him down. As everyone else was in the inner room, as Tiburon and Baron were outside of the room looking inside.

"What was he screaming about?" Asked Tiburon.

"You know what... I knew Eddy would eventually crack." Said Baron as Tiburon and everybody looked over at him. "And I think I have a solution! You see Eddy is small enough, so we can put him in a basket, leave him on the front door of the Church, ring the door bell and run away as fast as we can."

"He had a nightmare you idiot!" Yelled Qrow as everyone looked back at Eddy.

"Well no wonder why Eddy's having nightmares! He challenged someone to see who could eat a bucket of gummy worms faster." Said Ed.

"What moron accepted that challenge?" Asked Weiss still trying to comfort Eddy.

"THE WINNER!" Said Ed smiling and gesturing to himself as Weiss rolled her eyes and turned back to Eddy.

"Eddy, what's wrong?" Asked Weiss as she managed to pull Eddy's hands down.

"I-... I just had a really bad dream. It was about... Evil Tim." Said Eddy as everyone's eyes widened.

"WAIT! WHAT!?" Asked Kevin.

"Wait! No! Yang said it herself! Tim is in a coma! I'm sure it was just a bad dream!" Said Ruby.

"... I don't know about that." Said Ed as everyone turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Asked Eddy.

"Well... Back at Beacon... I didn't want to say anything but... I had nightmares about Tim too. They, felt so real. It was just so horrifying..." Said Ed as everyone looked at him, while Yang put her hands on Ed's chest as she looked up at him.

"What!? THOSE were the nightmares you had!? Why didn't you ever tell me they were about Tim?!" Asked Weiss.

"Because... I didn't want to spook anyone... I just- I just didn't want to scare anyone." Said Ed as everyone looked over at Eddy.

"And then... I had another nightmare." Said Eddy.

"What was it about?" Asked Jaune.

"Umm... Nothing. But I'll just say this now, Jaune... I will NEVER be with you!" Said Eddy as everyone looked at Eddy and Jaune with immensely confused looks.

"Umm... Okay..." Said Jaune.

"Okay! You know what! Everyone get out of my room! Okay? The nightmare is over, just get out!" Said Eddy as everyone stood up and left. Except for Ed who was still standing there and Weiss who was still sitting on Eddy's bed.

"... Okay, just... Let us know if you have those nightmares again, okay, Eddy?" Asked Weiss as Eddy nodded his head with a smile, as Weiss leaned over and kissed Eddy on the cheek.

"Alright, good night." Said Weiss a she stood up and left the room along with Ed as the door shut.

* * *

 **Branwen Camp, Front Entrance:**

In the front gates of the Branwen camp, Shay D. Mann is pacing back and fourth with two other bandits standing guard.

At the Branwen Tribe camp's entrance, Shay D. Mann and two other bandits stand guard, conversing with each other. Suddenly, a voice calls out from the forest.

"Hey ugly!" Yelled Mercury as Shay and the other guards looked up to see Mercury, Emerald, and Zeus in his normal form, walk out of the forest towards the camps entrance. Emerald and Mercury had confident looks on their faces while Zeus' look was visibly nervous. But trying to appear confident.

"Is Raven Branwen home?" Asked Emerald.

"*Sigh*... Ya know, I've had a real bad week. So I think I'm gonna take it out on you-" But Shay stops mid sentence when he notices Daniel, Baron O'BeefDip, Jib, Cinder, and Arthur walk out of the forest and joins the three of them.

Baron growled a multi-voiced growl, similar to a Beowolf as he stared at the bandits with a long string of drool dripped down his lips.

"How about I just eat them?" Asked O'BeefDip.

"No." Said Cinder as she turned to Emerald.

"You will make them cooperate." Said Cinder as Emerald nodded.

"Keep her back." Said Daniel as Cinder looked over at him, with fire burning in her eye.

"What?" Asked Emerald as Daniel smiled and looked over at Zeus. Pulling out a remote and pressing the button on it, making Zeus scream in pain and groan as he grabbed his stomach. He suddenly started to glow as his skin and tissue began to become transparent showing his bones. As a new aura of electricity irradiated off of him as the transformation was completed, standing straight once more.

Zeus looked over at Daniel who looked back at him, Zeus preceded forward as his hands started to crackle with bolts of electricity.

 **A/N: Well... Here's chapter 72. Have you guys seen RWBY Vol 5 Ep 11? They better not have killed that character, off. I didn't spoil anything, but those assholes decided to end the episode at the exact moment after that character was injured. I hope your as excited as I am. I better see that check in the mail for advertising that Rooster Teeth! Anyway... The Wolf, is who you think it is. And if your wondering what the Wolf is like, just look up The Captain from Hellsing: Ultimate and you'll know what I mean. Anyway, if your wondering what the characters provided by the commenters sound like, here are some references.**

 **Dwayne Procyon: Carl Weathers, Apollo Creed (Rocky)**

 **Ajax Tublat: Kevin Durand, Blob (X-Men Origins: Wolverine)**

 **Sol Salamandra: Dominic Monaghan, Chris Bradley (X-Men Origins: Wolverine)**

 **Zimos Equus: Alex Désert (Saints Row: The Third)**

 **P.S. Kevin and Jonny are going to get their time to shine in the next chapter.**


	73. Bikes & Masks

**A/N: This chapter takes place during 'Alone Together'. I'd like to thank ShoRyuKen for your suggestion. Enjoy.**

 **The Garage:** _After the talk in 'Rest and Resolutions'_

Kevin was in the garage of the house him and the rest of the group were staying at, as Kevin was working on his brand new bike. Of course it was no longer a simple peddle bike, it was now an awesome motorcycle that Kevin was tinkering with and improving. While many of his fellow Huntsmen have their own Semblances, Ruby has super speed, Nora has electricity empowerment, Eddy has a super sonic scream, Ren can mask his emotions, and many of the rest have unique Semblances of their own. He had a unique one.

Inventing, specifically with vehicles. While on the road with EKRJ and RNJR, he never had the chance to use his Semblance. But the second he and the rest of his group stopped and went to their temporary abode, Kevin went to work immediately. Building his new bike he got from nothing but scrap. And thanks to Dust, he built his new bike to be a state-of-the-art Thunderchild with a ton of new tricks and gadgets, and built to be nigh-indestructible. He already knows with all the craziness that happens in his world, his bike would usually be thrashed at least once a month. But now that he's in Remnant, there's always going to be a new Grimm or nutjob who's gonna thrash his bike. He made sure his new bike would be perfect.

The bike itself was an armored black Chopper with green neon flames on the sides.

As Kevin was still working on his bike, screwing in a new bolt with his Ratchet (which doubles as a night stick and a gun, of course). All the while listening to radio. As Kevin finished up. He stood up and walked over to change the radio station. As he made it over, as he changed the channel to some kind of racing commercial. After Kevin was done with his bike, he stood back up as he walked over to a coat hanger where a black and neon green jacket was hanging.

"Hmm... Let's see what kind of protection this mix of Dust is gonna do for me." Said Kevin as he put on protective gloves and goggles as he picked up a crow bar. As he then walked over to the jacket as he pulled back the crow bar and swung it at the jacket. As there was a green bolt of lightning and a mini explosion of green fire as Kevin stumbles back.

"Woah!" Kevin looked at his Dust jacket as he saw small bolts of green electricity zap across the jacket as the green flames started to shrink and die. Kevin looked on in amazement, as he looked down at his crow bar that was melted with a green burning glow as it was melted and hanging by a string of molten metal.

"... Rad. That'll protect me alright." Said Kevin as he dropped the melted crow bar and took his Dust coated jacket off the hanger and looked at it.

"Hm, pretty sweet." Said Kevin as he placed his jacket on the work bench and looked over at his Dust coated skull painted helmet with the green design of a skull on it and his Dust coated leather pants.

"I just need a little more Dust and a few more parts and I'll finally be done." Said Kevin as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, as he looked inside it with a moth flying out. He looked in his wallet with a disappointed expression as he saw his wallet was totally empty.

"Aww man!" Groaned Kevin in annoyance as he put his wallet away. "Damn! I already spent all my Lien on these motorcycle parts and Dust. How am I gonna get the money now?"

Just as Kevin asked that, one of the commercials came on the radio. "ALL YOU MOTORCYCLE ENTHUSIESTS BETTER PICK YOUR EARS UP AND PAY ATTENTION! BECAUSE TONIGHT 10 PM SHARP! ALL THE BEST MOTORCYCLISTS ARE GONNA BRING THEIR BIKES FROM ALL OVER MISTRAL IN THE RADICAL RACE TO WIN 10,000 LIEN! THAT'S RIGHT! 100,000 LIEN! THE RACE WILL TAKE PLACE IN WESTCHESTER STREET BY THE MISTRAL MOUNTAIN! 10,000 LIEN WILL BE OFFERED TO THE WINNER OF THE RACE! AND REMEMBER TO NOT BE LATE!"

The announcement ended as Kevin smiled at the radio, as he looked back at his new bike he made with a smile.

"Hahaha... Oh, yeah... That 10,000 Lien will be all mine!" Said Kevin as his Dust covered combustible jacket slipped off the counter and hit the ground with enough force to start a small fire. Kevin looked over with a surprised expression on his face.

"CRAP!" Kevin quickly picked up his the fire extinguisher as he sprayed the fire for a good seven seconds before the fire died and Kevin stood over the extinguished jacket.

"Yeah, should probably tone down the amount of unstable Dust on that thing..." Said Kevin as a tiny fly flew over and landed on the sensitive jacket, causing another fire to erupt as Kevin gave the jacket one more quick spray with his fire extinguisher.

* * *

 **Mistral, Dirt Road on the largest Mountain Leading Down to the City of Mistral:**

It was 9:58 PM as on the dirt road that would usually be devoid of anyone accept for some wild life, was packed with motorcycle enthusiasts with several dozen spectators and only a dozen people on motorcycles on the dirt road as they were reving their motorcycles and waiting for everyone to show up. The audience was cheering and clapping as the people who were hosting the race was still waiting.

The very second it turned to 10:00, the main announcer looked at his watch one more time, standing up as he aimed the microphone to his mouth as he started speaking. "Well, ladies and gentlemen! It is 10:00! All riders on your Choppers, Trackers, and Bobbers get ready to start your-!"

But the announcer stopped as he and everyone else saw one more biker on a Chopper roll in and join the line up of bikes.

"Woah! Hold on now... Looks like we got a new competitor joining us!" Said the announcer as the new rider parked in the line up of other bikers. This new rider was on an armored black Chopper with neon green flames on the sides while the rider himself was in leather black pants, boots, and jacket with neon flame designs on them as well. Everything was black and green except for his helmet which was black with a red skull design painted on it.

Almost everyone 'Hooed' and 'Awwed' at this new biker who joined the race. The new biker remained silent as the announcer spoke once more. "Well... Looks like we have a new contender! Right on time it seems! Hey- Umm... Skull-head-guy, did you fill out all the paperwork and everything?"

The new biker nodded as everyone cheered. As the announcer started to speak again, one of the loud fat bikers sitting on his bike next to the new biker looked over at him. The biker next to the new one was on a Bobber that was gold and white, he was wearing a golden motorcycle jacket with the black and white emblem on the back with the words reading on the bottom 'The Golden Gang.' The man was overweight, wearing sunglasses, was bald, and a black beard. He was laughing as he tossed his empty beer can aside.

"HAHAHAHA! Would you look at this? The new BADASS rider for our little race. HAHAHAHAHA! So, you hoping to win that 10,000 Lien, buddy? Well I'm sorry to say it junior, but all that mullah is MINE! But, maybe if you do win, you'll be able to buy a little pink pretty dress for yourself, Princess" Said the man as he and all of his friends who wore golden jackets just like him were all laughing hysterically while drinking beer. Kevin groaned in anger under his helmet, but he didn't come here to fight anyone. He just wanted to win the money, and leave.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh, look, I'm sorry, man. Look, here's a little peace offering." Said the fat man as he pulled out a can of beer and held it out for Kevin to take. Kevin looked over with his helmet covering his face as he stared at the peace offering.

'Hmm... I'm definitely not going to drink that... But, maybe he's a nice guy who was just joking around?' Thought Kevin, but as Kevin was thinking this, the fat man smiled as he reached out with his other hand and opened the shaken up can, spraying beer all over Kevin.

"HOW'D YOU LIKE MY PEACE OFFERING, PRINCESS?" Asked the fat man as he laughed hysterically with his friends. Kevin sat on his bike, soaking wet with beer as he slowly looked back at the laughing fat man.

"Oh... It is SO ON you dork..." Growled Kevin as he turned his eyes back on the road as the announcer started to announce for the race to begin.

"RACERS! START YOUR ENGINES!" Said the announcer as all the bikers did was he said, as the sound of motorcycles roaring ripped through the air. "IN FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE... GO!"

Announced the racers, but the second before anyone could've began to ride, Kevin activated his green Aura, thus activating the Dust on his clothing and bike to light up with green fire as the bikers and spectators around him blocked their eyes as the large exhaust vents from the sides of Kevin's motorcycle spit green fire as Kevin rode like the wind and instantly hit 55 MPH. Many of the bikers that were left behind were in shock, especially the fat man in gold. Be he and the rest of the bikers growled along with their engines as they rode down the road.

All the motorcyclists rode down the mountain and into the city of Mistral. All clocking in around 65 MPH as they group of motorcyclists were riding through the streets of Mistral through mostly vacant streets. Dodging cars as Kevin was way ahead of all of them, the intensity of the racing was growing bigger and bigger as the motorcycles shredded the pavement and dodged cars.

Only a few minutes later, the group of speeding motorcycles made their way back to the road where they all started at, luckily avoiding any authorities that would pull them over. As the rest of the bikers made it back and stopped, they looked over and saw that Kevin was standing on the side, with his helmet still on as he was being handed the 10,000 Lien in a suitcase by the host as he smiled and nodded at him.

"Here ya go my good sir! 10,000 Lien for coming in first place!" Said the man as Kevin opened the suitcase and looked inside it to count his earnings. As Kevin was doing this, the announcer continued to speak.

"You know... How you just out sped all of the other bikers and how you maneuvered out of their way was just INCREADIBLE! Where did you get a bike like that?" Asked the host.

"Umm... I actually made it." Said Kevin still counting his earnings at the man's jaw dropped.

"You... Made THAT awesome motorcycle?! By yourself?" Asked the host as Kevin counted up the last of his earnings.

"Yup..."

"Woah! That is unbelievable!... You know... I run a small motorcycle shop on the east side of the Mistral city, you want a job making motorcycles?" Asked the man as Kevin shut the suitcase and looked back up at the host.

"Umm... No thanks, Man." Said Kevin. "I was really just here to win the money I need to complete the construction on my bike. But thanks anyway for the Lien."

But as the host was about to renegotiate, Kevin and the host both heard a yell as they both looked over and saw a group walking towards them.

"Hey you little punk! You cheated! That Lien's mine! Give it back or I'll break your damn legs!" Yelled the fat man with the golden jacket from before with the rest of his posse was walking behind him to back him up.

"Oh! Uhh- Sorry, dude. But I gotta get goin'!" Said Kevin as he ran back to his bike before the host could stop him, getting on it as he reved up the engine as his bike roared away down the road. The fat man in the gold jacket stopped with the rest of his posse, growling in anger. Knowing that he and his crew won't be able to catch up to a bike like that. He growled once more as he reached in his picket and took out a Scroll as he dialed a number and put it to his ear.

"... Yeah, no it's me, David. Yeah- No- No I did not get the Lien to pay back Midas yet!... Yea- NO! This stupid guy on this stupid motorcycle took it and drove off! No I cannot go after him because he's too fast! But look- Just listen! This guy rode in on some awesome Dust infused motorcycle and beat everyone! It was nothing like I ever seen before! And I overheard he built it himself! Yeah... I know I can't get him but... What about that paramilitary group Midas has?" Said the fat man talking on the phone as his smile grew.

On the road, Kevin was riding his bike as he passed several streets and was closer to home. But that's when out of nowhere, a helicopter shined a spotlight down on Kevin as he was riding, Kevin looked back to see that it was a black helicopter following him, with no insignia of any type of police or authorities on it.

'What the-!? What is this guys problem? Why is he on my tail if he's not the cops?! Nevermind... If their cops, that's bad news. If their NOT cops, that's really bad news... Gotta lose them!' Thought Kevin as he sped up and drove down multiple streets, trying his best to lose the helicopter. But it was no use as the helicopter was hot on his tail. But as he was about to ride faster, he looked back to see two black van's following him. As they drove closer and tried to ram him and skid him off the road.

'Ugh! What the-!? You know what? Screw this! If these dorks wanna fight, I'll give it to them!' Thought Kevin as he made one more turn and turned into a dead end alleyway. He parked there as he put the stand up and left the bike standing there. Stepping off the bike and standing in front of it. As Kevin stood there, the black armored vans pull up as the black helicopter hovers over Kevin with the spotlight.

Kevin stood there as the doors to the vans open up as men in body armor holding automatic weapons get out and aim their weapons at him. One of the men, most likely the leader, stepped forward as he pulls out a megaphone.

"Get on your knees and show us your hands or we will shoot!" Said the man as all the other men ready their guns, aiming them at Kevin.

"What do you want from me?" Asked Kevin as the men didn't answer his question.

"LAST WARNING! HANDS AND KNEES... NOW!" Yelled the man, as Kevin noticed there was another behind him carrying a black sack, rope, and duck tape.

"Tell me what's going on before I decide to tear through you dorks without a seconds thought!" Yelled Kevin as only half a second passed, before all the men start opening fire on Kevin, spraying him with bullets. Only one more moment passed before the gunfire halted as Kevin fell to his knees then on his back.

"Ugh... Damn it! Midas is gonna be furious with us! He wanted that guy ALIVE to build more bikes like that!" Yelled one of the men.

"Suck it up, will ya? We still got the guys 10,000 Lien and his bike. Midas' guys will just figure out how it works then build more of them." Said another one of the paramilitary men as all the men march forward towards Kevin's bike. As the men started to touch Kevin's bike and was about to dig through the holsters on the sides to find the 10,00 Lien he rightfully won.

"Hey!" Yelled a voice as the paramilitary men outside the vans, and around Kevin's bike, stopped and turned around to see Kevin himself standing there with his hands curled into fists. "HANDS OFF MY BIKE!"

The paramilitary soldiers looked at him with shock and confusion as Kevin's green Aura powered up and activated the Dust infused with his clothes in helmet. His suit glowed and burned green with fire as his helmet glowed a crimson red color with the skull markings glowing. The paramilitary men looked at him with fear for only a moment, before pulling up their guns and aiming them at him.

Kevin quickly pulled out two of his Ratchet weapons as he held them as nightsticks. As the men fired at Kevin, the bullets simply bounced off of his armored jacket as the kinetic energy from the bullets only fueled Kevin's jacket as it burned hotter. Right before any of the paramilitary soldiers knew it, Kevin thrashed his nightstick around as he instantly knocked one of the thugs through a brick wall, quickly dashing to the rest that were around his bike as he trashed his now burning Ratchet's around and causing all the thugs to get knocked down and back into the wall.

But as one of the men aimed their guns at Kevin's head, he pulled his trigger as the bullet reflected off of Kevin's helmet. Kevin simply swung his Ratchet down as he broke the thugs gun in half as he kicked the man into the wall.

"Load up and lets get out of here!" Yelled one of the men near the van as the other thugs loaded up as the van's backed up and peeled off. Kevin growled in anger as he walked back over to his bike, got on it, and followed after the paramilitary soldiers.

As the soldiers drove with the helicopters above them, the paramilitary soldiers looked back as they saw Kevin was speeding down the highway right behind them in a wave of green and red flames.

"What are you idiots waiting for!? SHOOT HIM!" Yelled the driver of one of the two vans as the soldiers opened the back and leaned out the windows to shoot at Kevin. But as the bullets hit him, they just bounced off as the energy from the bullets only made Kevin burn hotter and hotter. But that didn't stop the soldiers from unloading their rounds into Kevin.

 _(BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA! TATTA!_ _BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA! TATTA!)_

'Alright... You dorks wanna mess with me and run away?! I don't think so...' Thought Kevin as he pressed a few buttons on his console, making the barrel of a cannon bud out of the front of his bike. Kevin reached into his pocket as he looked down and saw two green 50 caliber bullets with Kevin's red Ratchet emblem at the bottom of the bullet. Kevin loaded up the cannon as he aimed it at the first van.

"EAT THIS YOU VAN FREAKS!" Growled Kevin as the cannon fired.

 _(BOOM!)_

And literally tore one of the entire vans in half as the two pieces of the van fell and stopped as Kevin jumped the destroyed van.

"HOLY CRAP!" Yelled the remaining van driver as he looked into his rear view mirror. Kevin didn't stop there as he started tail gating the other van.

"Oh my Oum! No! No! I'm not going down like this, Man! And now this... this... ghost rider is going to take us down!" Yelled one of the men in the van.

"What are you!? Stupid!? No! It's not a ghost rider! That's stupid! He's like a... HOT ROD!" Yelled another man in the van.

"Will you two shut up and shoot this guy!?" Yelled the driver as the soldiers poked their heads out of the car once more to see Kevin was still gaining on them, but this time he was whipping around a green burning chain in the air with the end of it attached to one of his Ratchets, the whipped it forward as the chain wrapped itself to the undercarriage of the van, specifically to the mechanisms moving the wheels as Kevin pulled hard and ripped the rear van wheels off. Causing the van to skid out of control.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed all the men in the van as the high-rise freeway as it broke through the concrete barrier and fell off as Kevin stopped his bike and looked at the broken wall with his face concealed by his helmet showing an expression of guilt.

"Umm... Maybe those twerps survived?" Asked Kevin.

 _(BOOM!)_

The van exploded as Kevin could see the fire and smoke rising from where the crash happened.

"Uhh... They were bad people anyway, so no harm done... Right?" Asked Kevin out loud as suddenly out of nowhere, a sniper bullet his Kevin in his helmet as it bounced off. Kevin looked back and up to see the same black helicopter from before hovering above him with the spotlight as the sniper that leaned out of the helicopter took two more shots at Kevin. All to no effect.

"YEHAH!" Yelled Kevin as he spun his burning chain and Ratchet around as he thrashed it forward and wrapped the chain around the skid of a helicopter. Pulling it down with surprising strength as the helicopter tried to fly away.

"Woah... When Qrow said Aura can make you stronger, he wasn't kidding." Said Kevin as he pulls the helicopter close enough so he can communicate with the piolet on the inside who looks terrified.

"What's your deal, Man!? Why'd you chase me down?! Why'd ya shoot me!? And why'd you wanna take my bike!?" Yelled Kevin.

"Oh! Umm- Well- We were told that you were able to create you bike by hand. Something nobody has ever seen before! And we were sent to either take you in, or kill you and take your bike in!" Said the piolet.

"Who's your boss?" Asked Kevin.

"No! I can't do that! He'd kill me!" Said the piolet as Kevin pulled the helicopter down again.

"And what makes you think I won't?" Asked Kevin.

"AHHH! Okay! Okay! Okay! His name is Midas Goult! The leader of the Gold Gang! He's just looking for a new weapon to take over all of Mistral!" Said the piolet.

"... If your boss wants me, I'll come to him! There are too many morons trying to take over by hurting innocent people! Tell you boss, I'm coming for him! No get out of here! Your startn' to piss me off!" Yelled Kevin.

"Yeah! Yeah! Okay!" Said the piolet fearfully as Kevin spun around the helicopter several times until the chain unwrapped itself as the black helicopter flew away.

Kevin looked back at the black van that was split in half, as he then started to hear police sirens. Kevin saw that cop cars were driving a distance away towards him. Kevin wasted no time as he got back on his bike and drove away with his tire tracks burning in green flames.

* * *

 **Midas' Mansion:**

Within the mansion of one of the biggest crime bosses in Mistral, was the main room of the mansion or just the 'throne room'. The 'throne room' itself was a pretty vast room with a long hallway running down the middle with two sets of stairs leading to the second floor that over looked the first floor of the 'throne room'. On all sides of the room, it was lined with golden statues of Beowolves, Griffons, Ursai, and even statues of what appears to be police officers and a few that appeared to be Huntsmen. The high ceiling above everyone was also hanging with golden statues of man-sized Nevermores, that had wiring running through them with lightbulbs sticking out of them.

The 'throne room' was also surrounded by men and women dressed like gang members wearing gold and black, carrying semi-automatic weapons and looking over their leader who was sitting in the 'throne' itself, a golden throne.

The fatman who was with the crew of other gold wearing motorcyclists, walked down the hallway with several of the paramilitary men who survived the encounter with Kevin. As they walked up to the man in the chair, they stopped as they looked up at him.

"Mister Goult..." Said the fatman in a respectful tone as the man in the throne stood up and walked over to him. The man himself stood around 5'6 tall, he wore a gold and black leather armored jacket with designs all over it, a golden tie, several tattoos across his face and neck that include a crown, a skull, barbed wire, and other threatening symbols. He wore sunglasses, had short black hair, wore black pants, black shoes, had a scar on his left cheek, and had a golden kingly crown on his head.

"Bibiano... You still have the money you owe me after gambling away all the money I kindly provided for you?" Asked Glout, looking at the fatman with a dangerous look.

"Well, Mister Goult, you see, I was in a bike race to win 10,000 Lien to pay you back all the money I borrowed. But that's when this freak showed up who was on fire and had a motorcycle that could go so fast that-"

"I already KNOW you imbecile... And I already know you made a call to my paramilitary group to go after this guy and loose several men. I've been trying to find away to take over this entire city for good... And you not only managed to let this new compañero slip through your fingers with this new valuable technology, but also to let this man make a fool out of my forces... And NOBODY makes a fool of my forces!" Yelled Midas as Bibiano nodded fearfully.

"Umm... Well sir, I-"

"But there's no need to worry about it." Said Midas smiling as he wrapped his arm around Bibiano's shoulder like they were old friends as Bibiano nervously smiled back.

"But... Aren't you mad, sir?"

"Ha! Me? Mad? Of course not! I'm much more sophisticated then that!" Said Midas as he led Bibiano to behind the gold throne where a white door was standing.

"Look... You found a new potential way for me to enforce the streets and take over this city for good. And for that, your debt is paid in full!" Said Midas leading Bibiano to the door. "In fact... I want to give you a reward."

"Wow! Really? That's so nice of you ." Said Bibiano as Midas led him to the door and opened it, revealing a dark room as Bibiano walked inside with Midas following him.

"So... Are we really cool?"

"Golden." Said Midas as he shut the door.

"Oh... But you forgot one thing, Bibiano... You didn't even try to go after him." Said Midas through the door as all the guards and other paramilitary soldiers in the throne room could hear the horrific screams of Bibiano.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone in the room had frightened looks on their faces as the screams suddenly stopped, as it was then followed by silence. Only a second passed before there was a snapping sound coming from the room as Midas walked back out of it with an unhappy expression. And holding something behind his back.

He then walked over to the remaining paramilitary thugs who tried to capture Kevin as Midas walked over to the leader and glared up at him.

"Give me your hand." Said Midas as the lead thug held out his hand as Midas dropped what he was holding behind his back into the leaders hand. The severed forearm of Bibiano that was now pure gold.

"Find this... Hot Rod... Rob a bank, vandalize, and kill. I don't care what you have to do to draw this guys attention, just capture him and bring him to me. I'll teach him that nobody makes a fool out of me. And that his fancy technology will be mine." Said Midas.

"Yes, Mister Goult ." Responded the thug.

* * *

 **Elsewhere:**

Tiburon was sitting on his bed with a nine year old blond girl was sitting next to him. She was a fish Faunus with green fins on her wrists and green scales around her face. All the while, the little fish girl was looking up at Tiburon as he was playing a tone on the harmonica. She giggled as Tiburon played only a few more notes before stopping and pulling his lips away from it.

"Hahahaha! That was so cool daddy! Can I try now?" Asked the little girl as Tibuorn chuckled.

"Hehe... I don't know, Moss... Last time you got spit all over it." Said Tiburon.

"No I did not!" Yelled Moss as she hit her father playfully. Tiburon giggled as he handed his daughter the harmonica. The girl giggled as she brought the harmonica to her lips as she started playing a tone on it. Similar to her fathers, but much less experienced. But Tiburon just smiled all the way through. After Moss was done, she stopped playing and looked up at her father.

"How as that? Was I better?" Asked Moss.

"Of course, Sweetie." Said Tiburon.

"I mean, better than you." Said Moss.

"Oh no way, you'll never be better then the harmonica master!" Said Tiburon as he and Moss laughed together. Until the door to the bedroom opened up as a red headed woman stepped in and smiled at Tiburon and Moss.

"Well... I see you two are still practicing the harmonica." Said the woman.

"Yeah! Daddy is teaching me how to play!" Said the girl.

"Ha! Yeah... But still nowhere as good as her old man!" Said Tiburon as he smiled at her daughter, while the red headed woman looked down at Moss.

"Umm... Moss, Sweetie. Can you go play with your brother? I need to talk to your father." Said the red headed woman as Moss nodded, stood up, and walked out the door. Tiburon stood up as the red headed woman closed the door.

"Umm... Is there something wrong, Cherry? Jealous that your daughter is a hundred times better at the harmonica then you?" Asked Tiburon as Cherry looked at him with a serious expression.

"Tiburon, the rent is due. And I don't know if the Bean clan will be very forgiving this time." Said Cherry in a worried tone.

"Cherry, don't worry about it. We always pay them on time, of course they might be a little rough... But we still get their payment. And sure, there may not be that many fish this season to make money, but we'll find a way. We always do." Said Tiburon with a smile.

"And by "A little rough" they beat you into a bloody pulp if your even an hour late with the Lien? *Sigh*... We don't have that much Lien to pay to those cave dwelling cannibals this year." Said Cherry in a venomous tone.

"Cherry, would you calm down? And besides, they might be stupid and violent. But those rumors of them being cannibals are just that, rumors." Said Tiburon as he placed his hands on his wifes shoulders.

"Tiburon, I don't like how they look at the kids like their a pack of hungry dogs with those crazy eyes. Besides... If we really want to start making some money, we might have to sell the kids toys." Said Cherry.

"No! No way! We're not selling the kids toys for rent money! Look, Cherry. We will be okay! I'll find a way to get the money for the land lords. I promise." Said Tiburon as Cherry smiled up at him. Wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

"Alright... I trust you." Said Cherry as Tiburon smiled down at her.

"Hehehe... And that's exactly why I love you." Said Tiburon as Cherry looked back up at him.

"I love you too." Said Cherry as the two kissed.

As Tiburon then woke up...

Tiburon opened his eyes and looked around his dark room. He had accelerated breathing as he looked around fearfully, until he calmed down. He sat up in bed as he breathed a little more. Revealing the battle scars on several spots on his body. He then looked over at his dresser drawer as he reached inside it and pulled out his wallet. He reached inside it as he pulled out a photo of Tiburon sitting there and smiling with a green Faunus fin girl, a human blue haired boy, and his red headed wife.

He looks at the photo as tears almost well up in his eyes. He sniffed as he wiped the tears away and put the photo back in his wallet. He put his wallet on the side as he continued to sit up in bed.

* * *

 **The House:** _The Next Day._

Eddy sat on the couch in the living room of the house as he had his feet up watching TV with a bored expression. That was until Weiss walked in the room wearing a white towel robe with her hair down. She looked around as she then looked over at Eddy.

"Good morning, Eddy." Said Weiss yawning and stretching. "Where is everybody?"

"Oh, well Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny all went with Qrow and Ruby to go shopping for food. Professor Samedi, Tiburon, Albert, and Li all went to their old dorm room in Haven to reminisce. Edinators in the basement, doing a checkup on himself. Ed and Yang went out for ice cream. And Jaune, Nora, and Ren went out to shop for more Dust." Said Eddy as Weiss looked at him.

"So... What your saying is that we're all alone?" Asked Weiss with a smile.

"Pretty much." Said Eddy with a bored expression flipping through channels. But Eddy's attention was captured as he looked over at Weiss, seeing her towel fall to the floor as Eddy saw that Weiss was in a very sexy night gown.

"Woah..." Said Eddy as he dropped the remote as Weiss giggled and walked over to him, sitting next to him on the couch as she picked the remote off the floor and turned the TV off.

"You know, Eddy... Since we're alone and I'm in my night gown... Is there anything you'd like to do?" Asked Weiss leaning against Eddy as Eddy had a colossal smile on his face, looking down at his girlfriend.

"Umm... Weiss, are ya sure you don't have that boomerang?" Asked Eddy as Weiss giggled and Eddy wrapped his hand around her waist as Weiss had his back to him. Weiss was giggling as Eddy started to nibble at her ear as she was laughing.

But in real life... Eddy was asleep as he was still nibbling on someone's ear in his bed. Not Weiss' anymore, but Ed's. Ed was giggling the whole time, being asleep himself as the action continued for six more seconds. Until Eddy slowly opened his eyes and looked down, only to see the giggling sleeping form of Ed as Eddy screams and jumps out of bed. Causing Ed to do the same as each pin themselves to the opposite sides of the room.

"ED!? WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY BED!?" Yelled Eddy confused and angry as the same time.

"I DON'T KNOW, EDDY! I THINK I WAS PROBABLY SLEEP WALKING AT NIGHT AND ENDED UP IN YOUR BED BY ACCIDENT!" Said Ed as he and Eddy looked at the open door to Eddy's room where a trail of half eaten food led to Eddy's bed.

"OKAY! FINE! BUT WHY THE HECK WERE YOU LAUGHING WHEN I NIBBLED YOUR EAR!?" Yelled Eddy.

"WHY WERE YOU NIBBLING MY EAR IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" Yelled Ed.

"I WAS DREAMING ABOUT WEISS! WHY WERE YOU GIGGLING!?" Asked Eddy.

"BECAUSE I HAD THE SAME DREAM WHERE I WAS MADE OF TAFFY AND I COULD EAT MYSELF AND STRECH REALLY LONG DISTANCES!" Yelled Ed.

"Well... Why would you dream of that!? With that fly brain you have, why not have a better dream like... GETTING YOUR FACE ON A DOLLAR BILL!" Asked Eddy with a big smile on his face.

"Eddy, why is someone in the bedroom with Dinah?" Asked Ed as Eddy just remained silent for a moment.

"... Uh... Is anyone else up yet?" Asked Eddy as he scratched his chin and walked out of the room

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHH!" Screamed Kevin as he woke up and sat up in his bed, sweating. He looked around to see that he was in his own bed in his dark room. Kevin then turned and placed his feet on the floor as he panted a bit.

"Oh man... What a crazy dream! I was in a bike race, then I fought a bunch of thugs with guns, then I-" But Kevin stopped as he then clearly remembered last night.

"Oh... Right, guess I really did fight a bunch of criminals. Now that Midas guy probably wants my head for doing it." Said Kevin as he stood up and walked out of bed to the bathroom. But as he finished brushing his teeth, he looked in the mirror once more.

"Man... What's wrong with me? I mean, me and the rest of the guys are already trying to stop a demon, a witch, a cult, and a group of dark monsters that want to kill off humanity. And now, instead of trying to drive away and leave these punks to the cops, I antagonized a dangerous crime boss. Congrad's Kev, you win the biggest idiot of the year award!" Said Kevin, still talking to himself in the mirror.

"But... I guess as stupid as this sounds... Maybe I just want a little more action in my life... by pissing off dangerous gang leaders." Said Kevin as he sighed in annoyance at his own answer.

"*Sigh*... better get dressed."

* * *

As the sun rose over Mistral. Ruby looked upon it as she was lying on the ground on the patio outside of the training room. She watches a group of four birds flying together, before one of them flies away from the group. As she watches it fly, Ruby sees Yang peek over her head.

"You're up early." Said Yang.

"Hey sis." Said Ruby, smiling back up at her big sister.

"Boop." Said Yang letting her hair down and uses it to tickle her little sister's nose. Ruby giggles affectionately at her older sister's action. Ruby then sits up as Yang sits down next to her.

"*sigh* What are you doing up?" Asked Ruby.

"Can't fall back to sleep." Said Yang.

"Ah, me neither." Said Ruby.

"Well, fortunately, coffee exists." Said Yang as Weiss carries a tray with three cups of coffee and walks over to join her teammates. She lowers the tray down so Yang can grab a cup.

"No, please!" Said Ruby.

"Don't worry, I put in blasphemous amounts of cream and sugar, just for you." Said Weiss as she holds the cup out in front for Ruby.

"Oh yeah! Nice Weiss strikes again!" Said Ruby as suddenly, Weiss pulls the cup away just as Ruby was about to grab it.

"I will pour this on you and it will burn." Said Weiss as she hands the cup to Ruby, who nervously giggles. Weiss sits down next her teammates and grabs her cup of coffee after placing the tray down next to her.

"Can't believe we're actually in Mistral." Said Yang.

"That's what you can't believe?" Asked Ruby.

"Well, yeah! And all the other magic, aliens, realm merging machines, and other stuff. But... Okay, you know what I mean!" Said Yang.

"I honestly wasn't sure if I'd ever see you two again." Said Weiss as she looked down at her coffee. "... Or Eddy."

"Well, here's to defying expectations." Said Yang as she and Weiss clink cups together, while Ruby gulps her cup down in one go, opening one eye to glance at the others' cups.

"I just wish Blake could be here with us. And Double D." Said Ruby.

"Yeah, well, she made her choice." Growled Yang.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Weiss.

"I mean she could've been here if she just stuck around. It's no big deal though. We'll be fine." Said Yang as Ruby and Weiss have concerned expressions on their faces.

"Don't you want her here?" Asked Ruby.

"Why would I want her here?" Asked Yang.

"Are you still mad at her for leaving?" Asked Ruby.

"*Scoffs* Oh, whatever gave you that idea, Ruby? No, I'm totally fine. I'm great." Said Yang bitterly.

"Okay, calm down." Said Weiss.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Yang lashed out with her eyes turning red as Ruby and Weiss gain startled expressions.

"Whoa, Yang." Said Ruby as Yang realizes what she did, and her eyes turn back to normal. Her hand shakes while holding her cup.

"Whatever." Said Yang a she gets up and leaves. Ruby and Weiss watch her go before exchanging concerned looks with each other.

As Yang walked in, she walked passed Tiburon and Qrow who were sitting on the couch. With Tiburon holding an open can of beer as both men watched the news. The two looked over as they saw Yang's sour expression.

"Hey, Yang. You look a little upset. You want to-" But Qrow wasn't able to finish.

"No." Growled Yang as she walked by and walked away.

"Oh... guess she doesn't want to talk." Said Qrow.

"I feel sorry for that kid, with the abandonment issues she has thanks to her wild bitch of a mother, she's angry at one of her closest friends for leaving." Said Tiburon, not looking away front the television as Qrow turned to him.

"... Look, Ti. I know you have problems with my sister, but-" Qrow was cut off yet again.

"Purposefully having a child and not even visiting her when she gets her arm cut off, will cause major psychological damage. She's even probably making a deal with Salem and Evil Tim as we speak. When I see that woman again, I'll teach her about humility." Growled Tiburon.

"You know what? I get it, really, I do. But, she was good once. She cared for people once. Even to an extent, she still cares about, me, Yang, and Taiyang... And, maybe even you. I still believe that good person is inside her, somewhere. She'll eventually realize who the real enemy is, I guarantee it." Said Qrow.

"Whatever you say..." Said Tiburon as both went back to watching TV.

In the kitchen that was right behind the two Huntsmen, was Baron who was cooking at the stove, Li who was drinking tea and reading the paper, while Ed was standing by to assist Baron. As Yang walked passed all of them, Ed looked over and saw Yang walk by as a huge smile grew on his face.

"Hey, Yang! Would you like some bacon and eggs?" Asked Ed walking over as Yang stopped and looked back.

"No thanks, Ed." Said Yang as she turned her head frontwards again as she started to walk.

"Okay, but would you like-" Said Ed as he placed his hand on Yang's arm to slow her down.

"I SAID NO!" Yelled Yang turning around, slapping away Ed's hand as her eyes turned from lavender to red. Ed grew an expression of guilt as he took a few steps back. Baron and Li stopped whatever they were doing as they turned their heads and looked back.

"... Sorry, Yang. I didn't think-"

"YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! YOU DON'T THINK! NEXT TIME WHEN I SAY 'NO' I MEAN NO!" Yelled Yang as Ed put his hands up defensively as if Ed's arms would block Yang's insults.

"Yang... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you." Said Ed as Yang looked at him with an angry expression for a few more moments. Until she softened up and gave Ed a sympathetic look with her eyes turning from red, back to lavender.

"... I'm sorry Ed, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings... I was just-... Reminded of HER... Sorry Ed, I just really don't want to talk right now." Said Yang as she placed her hand on Ed's shoulder, turning around a she walked to her room. Ed watched her until she was out of sight, as Ed turned around and walked back into the kitchen, walking up to Samedi who was still cooking.

"Hey, you okay, Ed?" Asked Samedi as Ed nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel back for Yang. Ever since Blake ran off with Double D... Yang's just been really angry. At first I thought it was just because she lost her arm. But, now I know it was because she lost her sister, and most of her team. Especially Blake. She has a really strong connection with her, and... She's just angry how Blake left." Said Ed as Baron still cooked.

"Ed, didn't you say your friend Double D ran off with Blake? And, during the battle in the tower, you, him, and Eddy all made up, right? Just give it some time. That's all she needs right now. Everything will be fine." Said Baron as he still cooked.

"If Yang really cares about Blake, and with how mad she got when Blake was brought up in conversation. That just shows how much Yang still cares about her, if she really didn't want anything to do with her, she would just pretend Blake didn't even exist. But, she isn't. She still cares for her, like Baron says, all she needs is time." Said Li as Ed smiled.

"Oh, right. Speaking of everything being fine, do you mind wearing a hairnet, Baron? Last time I ate anything you cooked I received a little too much unwanted protein." Said Li as Baron looked over at him. But before Baron could've responded, Ed looked over and saw Jonny and Kevin walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Kevin, Jonny!" Said Ed.

"Morning, Ed!" Said Jonny as he opened the cabinet and pulled out a box of Pumpkin Pete's.

"... Meh." Said Kevin looking over at Ed with a grumpy and tired expression as he reached for the fruit basket and pulled out a banana. Peeling it as he threw out the white mushy part and ate the banana peel itself. With an uncaring expression.

"... Uhh... Kev. Did you sleep alright?" Asked Jonny as Kevin reached into the cabinet and pulled out a bag of pistachios. Opening them up, throwing the actual edible part of the snack aside and eating the shells.

"Fine..." Growled Kevin as Jonny, Li, Ed, and Baron just started at him for a second. Until their attention was broken as a tired and ruffled Albert entered the room, wearing a white lab coat and rubbing his face.

"Just... tell me theirs coffee." Said Albert as he walked over to the coffee machine with a cup, where Ed kindly poured the professor a cup of joe.

"Have you been up all night?" Asked Li.

"Did you and Kevin have a party last night or something?" Asked Jonny as Kevin flashed the bald kid a tired glare.

"'Or something' would be the appropriate answer. Yeah, well... I've been looking at and experimenting with a sample of one of Evil Tim's undead minions." Said Albert.

"Wait... you were experimenting with Evil Tim's monsters?" Asked Ed.

"Oh, no need to worry. I only want to understand how exactly they work. And then find some way to exorcise them of whatever force is bringing them back. Or mutating them." Said Albert as he took a sip of the coffee as everyone stared at him.

"Peruvian blonde, fresh beans of the season. Li, your taste never fails to impress." Said Albert as Tiburon from the couch grew a suspicious look on his face as Albert turned around and exited the room.

"Don't worry, when I find some sort of "cure" for this undead plague of Evil Tim's, I shall inform you all." Said Albert as he finally exited the room.

"Hmm... Well, Eddy better show up soon. He's sneaked out of training yesterday, and I said he would be SORRY if he missed training with me again." Said Baron.

"What did you threaten him with?" Asked Li.

"Oh, well, I told Eddy that if he missed training today... next time he would fall asleep I would take him and drop him off in Vacuo in a Pikachu costume. Then I would surround him with a few sticks and put a sign on him that says "Beat me, I'm filled with candy."" Said Baron as he laughed and Ruby and Weiss already walked in.

"Wait, would you really have done that to Eddy?" Asked Ruby as Weiss just stared at Baron with a look of disbelief.

"Hahaha! Well, no. But it did cross my mind to tell Miss Schnee if she was ever sassy with me agai-" But Baron stopped as he looked over and saw Weiss standing there with her arms crossed.

"Oh... Good morning, Miss Schnee." Said Baron with a cheap smile. But as Weiss was about to say something, all of them heard shuffling come behind the kitchen, as it made it's way past the kitchen. But as everyone looked over to see what it was, they saw Oscar standing there with a nervous expression as he was holding onto a bag of trash that was on the floor. But strangely enough, the shuffling stopped.

"Hey, Oscar! What some breakfast?" Asked Jonny.

"Oh? Oh, no. No thanks, I'm good." Said Oscar with sweat trickling down his face with a nervous smile plastered on as Baron gave him a suspicious look.

"... Are you okay, Oscar?" Asked Baron.

"Yup! Totally fine!" Said Oscar.

"Oh, and have you seen Eddy anywhere?" Asked Ed.

"Eddy? Umm... Nope. Not really. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to put some trash out." Said Oscar as everyone turned away from him for a second, as the shuffling started up again. As Li looked up from his tea, he saw what the shuffling noises were as he got everyone else's attention that was around the kitchen. As everyone looked over, they saw a pair of legs with blue jeans and red shoes were sticking out of the bottom of the garbage bag as Oscar was leading it along.

'This is one of the most childish things I've ever seen in my life.' Said Ozpin in Oscar's head.

'Shut up! He asked me for his help to sneak out of training, and Oscar Pine never betrays one's trust.' Said Oscar mentally.

"Hey, Oscar!" Said Jonny as Eddy who was in the trash bag crotched back down to seem like a normal trash back as Oscar stopped and looked over at Jonny.

"You know, we really need to clean out the coffee mixer." Said Jonny as he pulled out the coffee filter filled with crushed beans as he walked over to Oscars bag. "Can you open the bag?"

"Oh...Umm- No! No! The bag is REALLY full." Said Oscar as Baron poured all the bacon grease he had in his skillet into a cup and walked over to Oscar.

"Are you sure, Oscar? I can't pour this HOT... BOILING... Bacon grease in that trash bag?" Asked Baron walking over with the cup.

"No! No! No! No! It's really full!" Said Oscar.

"Than how about I jump on it and CRUSH it until there is enough room!? EDDY!" Yelled Baron as Eddy who was in the garbage bag stood up and made a break for it.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I'M TRASH!" Yelled Eddy as he ran and Baron ran after him. Baron soon caught up with him as he picked up Eddy and threw him over his shoulders as he walked past Qrow and Tiburon who was still on the couch.

"Baron, how many times to I have to tell you? Make sure their dead before you put them in the trash bag." Said Tiburon as Baron walked back into the kitchen, placed Eddy back on the ground, and pulled the trash bag off of him. As Baron was telling Eddy off, Jonny, Ruby, Weiss, and Kevin walked up behind the couch to watch the same TV Tiburon and Qrow were watching.

"And in other news... Notorious businessman and accused crime lord Midas Goult is accused of connections with a string of Dust robberies that have plagued the area." Said the news announcer as they showed a mugshot of Midas smirking.

"Even through the businessman has had some run in's with the law several times, his lawyers managed to prove his innocence. Yet, last night on the freeway there was footage taped of men who are believed to have connections with Midas Goult being chased by a man on a burning motorcycle. As the motorcycle man manage to knock one car off the road and split another one in half. Here is the footage captured by a police helicopter." Said the announcer as the footage flashed on the screen. Showing a man on a motorcycle spewing green flames as he chased down the two black vans with an unidentified black helicopter hovering over them.

Kevin looked on nervously as everyone else watched on. They saw everything as the man on the bike tore one of the vans in half, drove the other one off the overpass, and tried to drag down the unidentified helicopter with its chain until he let the helicopter go.

"Woah... a burning guy on a motorcycle with a burning chain!? That's so cool! I wonder what kind of Dust he might've incorporated to burn like that." Said Ruby with a smile.

"NO!" Yelled Kevin as everyone turned to him.

'Aww... Man! They'd KILL me if they found out I was racing and getting into trouble without them knowing! Gotta play it cool...' Thought Kevin.

"Who knows? Maybe he's a burning robot, you know, something like Edinator but on fire? Or maybe some kind of spirit of vengeance? I mean who knows!" Said Kevin as the footage continued playing of him.

"Umm... I don't know about you, Kevin. But growing up in the Schnee Dust Company, I was groomed at an early age to look up everything there is to know about Dust. And whoever that is on the bike, IS using Dust of some sort." Said Weiss pointing at the TV screen as the footage ended and the news announcer popped up once more.

"Authorities are still unsure of who the burning man on the motorcycle is, but he has been nicknamed Hot Rod. Authorities are on the lookout for this man, if anyone has any information about the man, please contact your local authorities." Said the announcer as they then moved onto other news.

"So..." Said Eddy walking in and putting his hand on the couch. "Ed turning into a giant monster, people able to turn into crows, evil witches who can control hordes of monsters, evil demon warlords from other worlds, Double D with his suit of armor... And now some dude on a burning motorcycle fighting crime. Now I THINK I've seen everything..."

"Hmm..." Said Jonny as he bent down to Plank. "I don't know about this new guy, Plank. He's probably a motorcyclist using his skills in inventing weapons to knock out any competition!"

After Jonny told Plank his thoughts, Jonny's eyes widened as he listened to what Plank has to say. After Plank was done, Jonny whispered to him "Your reading my mind, Buddy! Time to call in the special forces to deal with this 'Hot Rod' guy!"

"Jonny... What did you say?" Asked Ruby as Jonny stood back up with a nervous smile as he held plank behind him as he backed off.

"Oh! Me? Nothing!" Said Jonny backing off as he left. Leaving Ruby, Weiss, Eddy, and Kevin standing there with confused looks.

* * *

 **Menagerie:**

Back in Menagerie, Blake leans against the railing on the balcony of the Belladonna Family Home. She looks up into the night sky as a voice calls out for her from inside her home.

"Blake, are you ready?" Asked Double D.

"Be right there!" Said Blake as she feels a note taped to the wooden railing of the balcony. She grabs it and reads the message written down:

 _B_

 _Things going too far._  
 _Not sure what to do._  
 _Find a quiet spot,_  
 _I'll find you._  
 _Come alone. Please._

 _-I_

Blake looks around a bit before hearing the sliding door open. She quickly places the note in her coat.

"Blake, we need to start recruiting. We still have the entire nocturnal and aquatic sections to recruit." Said Double D as Blake doesn't say anything, still having a concerned expression on her face. Double D notices this.

"Blake, you've got that look. Is all well?" Asked Double D.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there. I need to take care of something first." Said Blake as she walks away, there is a quiet sound of rustling in the trees behind her.

* * *

 **The House:**

In one of the training rooms of the house, Edinator is sitting on a stool as he sharpens his battle axe on a large sharpening wheel. As he pumps the paddle as the bottom of the contraption he makes the sharpening wheel move as he carefully sharpens his weapon. As Edinator was sharpening his tool, he hears the sound of foot steps coming down the stairs.

As Eddy walked down the stairs, he looked over at his older, cyborg, alternate version of himself. Edinator kept sharpening his blade as Eddy looked over at him for another moment with an unsure expression, until he walked over to him.

"Hey, Edinator!" Yelled Eddy over the blaring sound of Edinator sharpening his battle axe. Despite the noise, Edinator heard Eddy as he stopped sharpening his blade as he looked at his axe. Seeing the reflection of Eddy in it who was a few feet behind him. Edinator smirks as he placed his battle axe down and turns around in his chair.

"Hey, Eddy." Said Edinator.

"Why weren't you eating breakfast with us?" Asked Eddy.

"I'm a robot, technically cybernetic organism. All I really need is the equivalent to a bottle of water and an apple a month to keep my artificial skin from dying." Said Edinator as he looked down at his repaired arm that her was wearing a glove over. Taking it off as he looked at how much of the skin managed to cover his new mechanical limb.

"Huh, It's been healing faster then I thought." Said Edinator looking at his mostly healed hand, except for his finger tips which were still unhealed.

"Well that's... Kinda gross..." Said Eddy as Edinator laughed and shook his head as he looked back up at Eddy.

"Yeah, it kind of is. But... when you transfer your consciousness into a new robotic body, this is the kind of stuff you have to deal with." Said Edinator as Eddy made a face of disgust.

"So... What do you want to talk about?" Asked Edinator as Eddy expressed a look of guilt and shame.

"It's umm... It's about what happened last night. When I had that nightmare." Said Eddy.

"You mean the one where Jaune was pregnant with your baby?" Asked Edinator.

"NO! DANNY NO!... The nightmare where... I ran like a coward away from Evil Tim as he was chasing me." Said Eddy as Edinator looked down and licked his lips, before looking up.

"And? Why exactly do you want to talk to me about that? I've seen you fight Grimm, the undead, Salem and Evil Tim's goons several times without showing any fear. You ARE NOT cowardly... You are brave." Said Edinator as Eddy just glanced down and around.

"... It's... It's not just that..." Said Eddy as he started to pace. "It's just that... You are such an awesome leader. Your brave, your strong, you know exactly how Evil Tim thinks along with his goons, and you were ALSO the leader of your own WORLD!"

Edinator looked down with a blank expression as Eddy stood over him. "I just... I just feel like I'm never going to become a leader like you. I mean-... I don't want to say this! And I don't think anybody else here wants to say this either, but... I'M SCARED! I'm afraid to get hurt! To get disfigured! To die! And... To loose someone I love..."

Edinator kept his head down with a poker face as Eddy continued to speak. "... I'm also afraid that... If Pyrrha died, if Yang lost her arm... And your world died... I'm afraid someone else could die. That Ed could die... Or even-"

"Weiss..." Finished off Edinator as he looked back up at Eddy.

"... Yes..." Said Eddy.

"... Your afraid that you won't be able to save her..." Said Edinator as a moment of silence passed.

"... Yes." Said Eddy.

"Well... It's happened before." Eddy looked back up at his older self as Edinator began to elaborate.

"Remember how I said Double D was married to Marie in my world? And how Evil Tim tricked him into killing her?" Asked Edinator as Eddy nodded.

"And do you remember how I told you and your friends how everyone and everything died in my world?" Asked Edinator as Eddy nodded. "Well... I was getting engaged during the war as well. With Lee Kanker. She was... I loved her. In fact, we had a child together. I know it was incredibly stupid to bring a child into a world that's in turmoil, but... We still thought we could've died any day. And we wanted someone to leave behind to carry our legacy..."

"But... They both died. Lee and my child... they both died. And I couldn't do anything about it." Said Edinator as he stood up, and looked down at Eddy who had a depressed look on his face.

"But..." Said Edinator as he placed his hand on the younger version of himself. "That was my future, but it isn't YOUR future... The future is not carved in stone, your future is what you make it. Look... Like it or not, you, Ed, Kevin, Jonny, Rolf, Ruby, Qrow and everyone else is now in a war. With monsters. I can't just smile and say that everything will be alright, because it won't. I fought in a war, and I know how hard it is to lose people. But, it would insult their memories to just sit back and let the bad guys do whatever they want. The only way that they will win is for us to let them do whatever they want. People will get hurt... And yes... People will inevitably die. But, even though I lost my friends and love... doesn't mean you HAVE to. You want to be a leader like me? Give it time. I've fought in a war for THIRTY YEARS of my life... Evil Tim caught you in a place where you thought you were untouchable: Your dreams. You were scared, you stumbled, and you fell... But in time, you will rise again, and lead your friends to victory. Just like Ruby will. Ruby gives us hope... But you prove something else that's just as important... Fortitude." Said Edinator as Eddy gave him a small smile.

"And... if your frightened about loosing a loved one, prove to them how much you care for them. Stand strong, and NEVER submit no matter what. But with as someone as stubborn as you- Um- I mean me- Both of us... I doubt that that will be a problem." Smiled Edinator as he patted Eddy on the shoulder as he smiled back.

"Well... I'm gonna go back to what I was doing. Making a few little inventions that could help me in another fight." Said Eddy as he turned around and walked to the stairs as Edinator laughed.

"Ha! I thought inventing things was Double D's thing." Said Edinator.

"Yeah, well... I still had the ideas for about 90% of the scams in the Cul-De-Sac, several of them I built without Double D! So, I'll be fine." Said Eddy as he walked back up the stairs as Edinator turned back around and picked up his battle axe as he inspected it.

"Oh, and... One more thing." Said Eddy as he walked halfway down the stair to looked at Edinator again.

"Yeah?" Asked Edinator.

"Thanks for... Actually helping me instead of Matt..." Said Eddy as Edinators eyes widened as he turned around just as Eddy went up the stairs. Edinator stood there alone for a moment, as he looked down at his battle axe once more to see his reflection.

* * *

In Yang's room, Yang sits alone on a bed looking at the "New Friends!" photo of Team RWBY. She hears a knock on the door and quickly puts the photo away.

"Yeah?" Asked Yang as the door opens but Yang doesn't look up to see who entered.

"Look Ruby, I really don't want to talk about it, okay? Can you just leave me alone for a bit?" Yang looks up, and is surprised that it was not Ruby, but Weiss who is at the doorway.

"Oh. Hey Weiss. Did you need something?" Asked Yang as Weiss says nothing. She closes the door behind her and sits on the bed opposite to Yang.

"*Sigh* I know she's our teammate, but I'm not just going to change my mind. I'm sorry, I just... I don't think you know what it's like to be left. You have a giant family, recitals to perform at, dinners to attend. I didn't have any of that. My mom left me. Ruby's mom left too. Tai was always busy with school and Ruby couldn't even talk yet. I had to pick up the pieces. I had to keep things together. Alone... Weiss, if you have something to say, then say it." Weiss remains silent for a moment, before responding.

"When I was ten, my dad finally admitted to my mom that the only reason he married her was for the family name. *Sigh* It was actually on my birthday. He missed the big dinner, she got mad, he finally snapped. I think she already knew. Looking back, I think I knew too. But hearing him say it finally pushed her over the edge." Said Weiss as she gets up and sits down next to Yang on the other bed.

"First it was separate lunches and dinners, opposite balconies at my recitals, a glass of wine here, a glass of wine there. Then, it was no dinners, no recitals, a bottle of wine here and... well, you get the idea." Said Weiss.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have assumed." Said Yang.

"You're right though. I don't know loneliness like you do. I have my own version. And, I'll bet Blake has her own version too." Said Weiss.

"She doesn't have to be alone though. I was here for her. We all were! She chose to leave us." Said Yang.

"Why do you think she did that?" Asked Weiss.

"Hm?" Asked Yang.

"The entire time Blake was at Beacon, she was afraid to open up to people. She tried to keep her past separated from us. She tried to protect us. Eventually, those walls she put up came down. And the moment they did, the one thing she was afraid of actually happened. The universe proved her right." Said Weiss.

"No one blamed her for anything! If she had just talked to us, she would've known that! How could I be there for her if she doesn't let me? What if I needed her here for me?" Asked Weiss as Yang buries her face in her hands and starts sobbing quietly. Weiss puts reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I know it's not easy. I wish she hadn't left too. The only thing we can do now is be there for her when she's ready. When she comes back." Said Weiss as Yang lowers her hands from her face.

"If she comes back." Said Yang.

"She will. Yang... You, Ruby, and even Blake are more like family to me than my brother or even my own father. I would do anything for you three, and I'm willing to bet Blake feels the same way. So, when she's ready, I'll be there for her. And I know we're not as close, but... I'm here for you too." Said Weiss as she smiles and Yang calms down. They hear a knock at the door, which opens up and reveals Ruby.

"Is, uh... everything okay?" Asked Ruby as Yang smiled at her younger sister.

"Yeah, it is." Said Yang as Ruby sighs in relief. Weiss looks back and smiles at the two, before looking away. And looking down with an unhappy expression. Remembering back to what her feather said to her mother... And the fear of history having the potential to repeat itself.

* * *

 **Mistral:**

In an alleyway somewhere in Mistral's city, a gang of men with golden bandanas, jackets, and other gang affiliated clothing as they were closing in on a group of five teenagers walking home with one being a ram Faunus and the other being a bunny Faunus, and one of the boys wearing glasses and holding a walking stick.

"Hahaha! Look at what we got here! A couple of freaks walking in on OUR TURF without paying?" Asked one of the men, holding a bat with nails poking through it in his hand.

"I don't even think these losers have anything to take in the first place!" Yelled one of the other thugs holding a crow bar.

"Please! Don't hurt us! At least let Mike over here go... He's blind!" Begged one of the boys gesturing to the boy wearing the blind glasses and holding the cane, as a stone came flying at his head. Knocking the blind boy down as the other boys look down in panic.

"MIK-AAHHH!" Screamed one of the boys as one of the thugs charged in and knocked the kid back with his bat. That's when all the thugs began to charge in and knock the kids down. The thugs laughed as they dug through the boys pockets to take whatever they could find and dig through their back packs.

"HAHAHA! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT THESE # &$'S THOUGHT THEY COULD BEG LIKE WUSSES TO GET OUT OF A BEATING?" Asked one of the thugs as he dinged through one of the teen's back packs and tossed out books.

"Hey guys! Look at me! I'm blind!" Joked one of the thugs as he wore the blind kids blind glasses and held the boys cane in front of him as the blind teen was tossed to the ground and laid in a puddle of water.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh my Oum, dude! That's hilarious! You should become a comedian!" Yelled one of the thugs as all of them started to laugh cruelly.

"A comedian, huh?" Asked a voice from the end of the alleyway as all of the thugs looked over in fear to see that it was the 'Hot Rod' that was on the news. He was in the same protective motorcycle clothes, helmet, and even had him motorcycle with him, standing up behind him. His chains were wrapped around his hands as he held a Ratchet nightstick in each hand.

"So... Go on... MAKE. ME. LAUGH!" Yelled Kevin as one of the thugs growled in anger, picking up a crow bar and running over to Kevin as he swung his crow bar and hit Kevin in the shoulder. But instead of hurting Kevin, his jacket absorbed the kinetic energy of the blow of the blunt object as his jacket burst into green flames. Making the thug stumble back with his arms covering his face.

But as the thug lowered his hands, a chain wrapped around one of his arms as it pulled him into Kevin, as Hot Rod pulled back his free hand and used his Ratchet to hit the thug and cause him to fly back and smash right through the brick wall.

 _(SMASH!)_

The rest of the thugs look back fearfully as Kevin cracks his knuckles. "Who's next?"

Without another word, half of the men pick up their blunt objects to fight again as the others pull out guns, as Kevin jumps in burning hot. As the men try to beat down Kevin, their weapons have no effect on his armor as Kevin kicked one of the men in the head and grabbed the thug who beat up the blind teen, and smashed him into a group of trash cans.

"Seriously!? Picking on a bunch of teens!? With one of them being BLIND!? What kind of soulless pieces of trash does that!?" Yelled Kevin as he knocked another one back with a swing of his Ratchet.

But as Kevin swung another Ratchet, one of the thugs pulled out a gun as he started to fire at Kevin. As the bullets simply bounced off of him as he threw his chains at him and wrapped them around the thug with a gun as he jumped in the air, flipped, and slammed the punk into the ground. As two more thugs dashed at Kevin with their blunt objects, Kevin shapeshifted his Ratchets into their pistol forms as he shot each of the thugs with one gun, knocking both of them down.

But as Kevin turned to the last thug, he aimed a gun at Kevin, shaking. With Kevin showing absolutely zero amounts of fear.

"Come on, seriously, what do you think your gonna do with that?" Asked Kevin as the man was about to pull the trigger... He stopped as both of them heard a voice from up above.

"Have no fear, citizens!" Kevin and the thug both looked up to see a figure standing on a roof above them with a cape waving behind him. Kevin and the thug stared on as the shadowy figure jumped down and in front of them as both Kevin and the thug could both see.

"Because Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonder Wood are here!" Cheered Jonny in his more updated costume of Captain Melonhead while holding his normal weapon of Crescent Spade with the piece of wood with a smile on it, Plank wearing a mask with strapped to the side of Jonny's weapon. Standing there proudly as he stared down both the thug, and 'Hot Rod'. Who unbeknownst to him is Kevin.

"It's Melon-time!" Yelled Jonny as he charged forward at the unsuspecting thug as Kevin just stood there in shock. As Jonny headbutted the man in the gut before grabbing him by the shirt and tossing him high into the air. All before he jumped into the air to meet the thug, face-to-face, before he swung his spade down and smashed the thug into the ground. Knocking him out as Jonny landed back on the ground.

Kevin just looked back at Jonny as Jonny glared at the perceived, 'Hot Rod'. As the two were staring at each other, the teens who were harassed from before, stood up and dashed out of the alleyway.

"I know what your trying to do... 'HOT ROD', right? You were beating up these thugs to get off of your turf! You trying to be the new big cheese of the criminal underworld! And I'm here to take you down!" Yelled Jonny as he pointed at Kevin. Kevin just stared on in annoyance.

"Wow... Congratulations, Captain Melonhead, you foiled my evil plans of trying to protect these guys from these gang members. It's not like I'm trying to fight them off or anything, I just want to knock out the competition to become the new crime boss of Mistral." Said Kevin as he clapped sarcastically.

"AH-HA! You confessed you dirty criminal! And now, prepare to face the sweet tasty wrath of JUSTICE!" Yelled Kevin as he charged forward a Kevin who was just standing there with little to no emotion. As Jonny dashed over to Kevin and preformed a flying kick to knock down Kevin. It was like Jonny flew kicked into a wall of solid steel as he fell backwards and hit the floor. Jonny looked back up at Kevin with confusion in his eyes as he spoke.

"What the- How did you survive my Melon-kick!? How did you get so HARD?" Asked Jonny as Kevin stood there and stared down at him.

"Because, doofus! I infused a mix of Dust into my clothes, making me semi-immune to all physical attacks! Besides... I'm not your enemy! And I don't want to fight you..." Said Kevin as Jonny stood back up with a suspicious glare at Kevin.

"Well, don't think that will save you from any of the Melon-hurt that I will still lay upon you! MELON-BARRAGE!" Yelled Jonny as he slinged his weapon on his back and started punching Kevin furiously. But Kevin just stood there with an annoyed look at every one of Jonny's punches were being absorbed into Kevin's Dust infused jacket. Jonny continued to punch for around three more seconds before Kevin got sick of it and pulled out his Ratchet nightsticks.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH, BLIMPHEAD!" Yelled Kevin as he hit Jonny with one of his Ratchets so hard, that it knocked Jonny into the brick wall next to them. A few seconds passed as Jonny jumped out of the broken wall with Plank by his side as he jumped out and stood in front of his opponent again.

"HA! You think a love tap would really bring me down, HOT ROD!? Well then, prepare yourself for my MELON-... Wait... Are those... Ratchet's as nightsticks?" Asked Jonny looking down at Kevin's Ratchets as Kevin looked back up at Jonny, with an expression of panic behind the visor of his helmet.

"And... Only ONE person has ever called me Blimphea-... KEVIN? Is that you?" Asked Jonny.

"Oh, crap." Said Kevin under his voice as Jonny spoke again.

"And how did you know my secret identity?" Asked Jonny as Kevin took off his helmet as he spoke.

"Everyone in the Cul-De-Sac already knows who Melonhead is, Cactus head!" Yelled Kevin as Jonny grew a face of realization, and then a bit of embarrassment.

"Oh... Right. Anyway, what are you doing here beating up these thugs in an alleyway? And why did you tear apart those vans on the street last night?" Asked Jonny.

"Because, there was a race last night where I won some Lien to buy the parts to fix up my bike! I hid my identity so Ozpin and Qrow wouldn't get on my back about doing illegal races! I got the money, but then these paramilitary dweebs tried to kill me and take my bike! Because it's 'so special'... This crime lord named Midas wants the tech from by bike so he can take over the city or something! And I'm just beating down members of his gang so I can find out where the Midas himself is... SO I CAN PAY THAT DORK A VISIT MYSELF!" Said Kevin as he held his helmet under his arm.

"Oh... So your a superhero now too?" Asked Jonny.

"No you idiot! It's just payback! So, are you gonna try and stop me, or are you gonna help me bring down a crime lord? Since your already in your Melonhead pajamas?" Asked Kevin as Jonny nodded his head.

"Alright! I'll let you tag along! But as my side kick! How about instead of Hot Rod we call you... MELONLAD!" Said Jonny as he looked over at Plank who was strapped to his spade.

"Huh? What's a stupid name?" Asked Jonny looking at Plank.

"How about, KNUCKLE SANDWHI-" But Kevin wasn't able to finish his threat as one of the thugs from before groaned in pain and rolled on the ground. Kevin and Jonny looked over as they saw the guy, the both looked back at each other.

"Okay, for now, I'm Hot Rod. And your Captain Melonhead. We don't want to have this Midas guy find out who we are so he can send assassins after us." Said Kevin as Jonny nodded while Kevin put the intimidating skull helmet back on as he and Captain Melonhead walked over to the groaning thug.

As the thug looked up, he saw an intimidating biker and a teen with a helmet that resembled a melon on his head. "Woah... Am I hallucinating from the blows?"

Hot Rod reached down and grabbed the thug by the shirt as he lifted him up.

"Alright, buddy... You in the 'Gold Gang', and we know you work for Midas Goult. So tell us where he is, and we'll hand you to the police with all your bones intact." Said Hot Rod as the thug just stared at him for a moment, before bursting out into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You never interrogated anyone before, have you? I don't know what's funnier, the fact that you think you think your intimidating me, or that you think that Midas wouldn't torture me for weeks if I did." Said the thug as Hot Rod pulled back his fist to pummel the man, but was stopped at Captain Melonhead grabbed his fist as Hot Rod looked back at Melonhead.

"Wait, you don't have to beat the info out of him. I have a better way. Splinter knows how people work." Said Captain Melonhead as Hot Rod, stood up and took a few steps back. Out of curiosity to see what Captain Melonhead has in store for him. Captain Melonhead simply reached down for his belt and pulls out his grapple hook, aiming it up at one of the buildings above them as he fired it and zipped up to the roof.

The thug looked up in confusion, until he felt a string zip down and wrap around his leg as he was zipped up to the roof by his ankle as he screamed in fear. But as he stopped, the thug opened his eyes back up to see that he was hanging up side down on the edge of the building while staring the intimidating Captain Melonhead in the eye.

"Woah! Ahh! Ahh!" Screamed the man in horror as he looked up, but from his up side down view hew was dangling several deadly stories above the ground. But his hair was grabbed and his head was shifted to look back at Melonhead.

"WHERE IS YOUR BOSS!? TELL ME NOW!" Roared Captain Melonhead as the thug screamed in terror as Melonhead roared again, silencing him.

"TELL ME NOW BEFORE I MAKE A PANCAKE OUT OF YOU!" Said Melonhead as he was about to let go of the line and drop the thug. But the thug held his hands out and yelled out...

"OKAY! OKAY! STOP! STOP! OKAY! MIDAS IS ON HIGHWAY 35 IN MISTRALS UPPER WEST SIDE! HE'S IN A WHITE LIMO! BUT YOU BETTER HURRY IF YOU WANT TO CATCH HIM! THAT'S ALL I KNOW! CAN YOU PLEASE LET ME DOWN NOW? I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!" Begged the man.

"Alright... Happy landings." Said Melonhead.

"What?! No!" Screamed the man as Melonhead let go of the wire as the thug fell back to the ground. But as he was about to hit the hard ground, the rope around his ankle halted as it saved the thug. Holding him only a few inches above the hard ground, until letting him go as he fell on the ground. As Hot Rod looked on, Captain Melonhead jumped back down.

"Okay, that Midas guy is on the upper west side of Mistral, on highway 35. In a white limo. But we better find him fast." Said Melonhead as Hot Rod nodded as he pulled back his sleeve to reveal a electronic watch as he started to type away at it.

"We can't get there by foot, we can't get there by jumping roof tops, and we can't get there via any normal transportation. How are we gonna get to him?" Asked Melonhead, scratching his chin.

"How about my ride?" Asked Hot Rod as Melonhead looked over, only to see a burning Chopper motorcycle ride into the alleyway and spew green fire out of it's exhaust vents. Hot Rod got in at Captain Melonhead looked on in amazement.

"Man, we got to get one of those things, Plank..." Said Melonhead as Hot Rod looked over at him.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation? Get on!" Yelled Hot Rod as Melonhead shook his head and jumped on the back of Hot Rod's bike as the engine roared and the two took off.

The thug that was interrogated from before, reached into his jacket and pulled out his Scroll as he dialed a number in it as he spoke into it. "Mister Goult? Yeah. Yeah, I made it convincing. And that Hot Rod guy is on his way, along with another troublemaker..."

* * *

 **Mistral, Highway 35:**

The Mistral highway was covered by multiple streams of cars and trucks, all going around 50 MPH. But one vehicle that stood out among all of them was a burning motorcycle, spewing green flames everywhere as the intimidating rider was dodging cars and ducking under the undercarriages of large trucks. All the while, Captain Melonhead was holding on, sitting on the second seat as he covered his mouth, looking like he was about to puke.

"Ugh... HOT ROD! THERE IS A REASON MOTORCYCLES AREN'T SUPPOSED TO MOVE THIS FAST! SLOW DOWN! By the way... when you built your bike... Did you include barf bags?" Asked Captain Melonhead as Hot Rod was still skillfully dodged traffic.

"You even THINK about puking on my bike and your ROAD KILL, SQUIRRL BOY!" Growled Hot Rod as the two continued to ride. Having their eyes peeled for a white limo like the thug said. As the two continued to look, Captain Melonhead looked over Hot Rod's shoulder as he saw a white limo, about several dozen lanes ahead of them.

"THERE HE IS! He's a few lanes ahead of us!" Said Captain Melonhead pointing forward as Hot Rod reved his bike.

"Hold on tight!" Yelled Hot Rod as he floored it and sped forward and began to drive even faster. Dodging more cars and trucks as he started to catch up to the white limo.

In the limo, Midas sat comfortably in the back limo, drinking expensive tequila with two muscle bound body guards sitting next to him. Midas enjoyed a glass of tequila, until the driver rolled down the window.

"Excuse me, Mister Goult, but your 'guest' has arrived and is catching up with us." Said the driver as Midas smiled.

Midas then reached down into his coat as he pulled out his Scroll, dialed a number, and spoke into it. "Send in the van's. He's here."

As Hot Rod and Captain Melonhead started to catch up. Melonhead and Hot Rod both noticed that there were two massive black trucks that were behind them as the massive trucks began to knock cars and smaller trucks aside as they sped up. Captain Melonhead and Hot Rod saw that after the two trucks drove ahead of Hot Rod's bike, they sandwhiched the white limo. As all three vehicles drove in front of Hot Rod, two new military black Humvee's drove up behind Hot Rod's bike.

As Captain Melonhead and Jonny looked around, they saw that they were surrounded with no way out.

"We got them surrounded, sir." Said one of the men driving the Humvee as he spoke into his radio.

"You know what to do..." Said Midas as the mercenary driving the Humvee smiled.

"Yes, sir." He spoke into the radio as the mercenaries in both armored vehicles manned the machine turrets on top as they aimed their weapons at Hot Rod and began to fire away.

 _(BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA! TATTA!_ _BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA! TATTA!)_

As all the bullets bounced off of Hot Rod and his bike, while Captain Melonhead did his best to dodged the incoming bullets as he looked back at the Humvee's.

"HOT! THEY'RE SHOOTING AT US!" Yelled Captain Melonhead.

"Then do something about it, Melondude! I'll do the best to avoid the bullets! But you gotta take care of those Humvees!" Yelled Hot Rod as he did his best to maneuver around the incoming bullets.

Captain Melonhead carefully managed to stand up and balance himself on the passenger seat of Hot Rod's bike as he pulled out his Crecent Spade and aim the crossbow that was attached to it as he aimed it at one of the Humvees that were firing at them. Jonny then pulled out a light blue arrow as he loaded up his crossbow and aimed it at the Humvee.

"Make sure I don't mess up my aim, Buddy!" Said Captain Melonhead to Splinter as he aimed his weapon at the Humvee. Until Melonhead stopped and looked back at Splinter.

"Hey! What do you mean 'ya couldn't hit the broad side of a mountain?' What kind of encouragement is that!?" Yelled Captain Melonhead to his sidekick.

"MELONHEAD!" Yelled Hot Rod, snapping Captain Melonhead out of it as the Cpatain aimed his crossbow at the Humvee and fired. As the arrow collided with the top of the Humvee, the Dust activated as a huge block of ice formed and the Humvee started to veer out of control. Until it tumbled and crashed.

Only the last Humvee remained as one of the mercenaries saw what Captain Melonhead did to his friends.

"HOLY DUST! Did you see that!?" Yelled the mercenary as he looked back through the front windshield again and growled, looking at Captain Melonhead. As a smirk creeped onto his face.

"Oh... Hohohoho... I got something for this punk." Said the mercenary as he bent down and opened up a large case that revealed a bazooka. He smiled as he picked the bazooka up and poked his head out of the top of the Humvee. He then aimed his bazooka at the two heroes as he fired, but luckily the man was a lousy shot as the missile hit the road right next to the bike instead of the bike itself.

 _(BOOM!)_

"BAZOOKA! THEY HAVE A BAZOOKA!" Yelled Captain Melonhead.

"ALRIGHT! TAKE CARE OF IT!" Yelled Hot Rod as Captain Melonhead narrowed his eyes as he reached behind him and pulled out four more arrows. One that was green and the rest of the three were red.

"Hopefully this works..." Said Captain Melonhead as the man reloaded his bazooka and aimed it at Captain Melonhead and Hot Rod again. But as he fired, Captain Melonhead jumped off the bike as he quickly loaded up his crossbow with the green arrow as he aimed it at the incoming missile and shot it, creating a blast of wind as it knocked the missile off course and made it change directions to collide with the ground right in front of the Humvee.

 _(BOOM!)_

Making the Humvee fly several feet into the air as it flipped around. But as Captain Melonhead was in the air, he managed to land on the undercarriage of the airborne up-side-down Humvee as he quickly loaded up his crossbow with the remaining red arrows as he fired into the undercarriage while running. Creating three firey explosions.

 _(BOOM!)_

 _(BOOM!)_

 _(BOOM!)_

As he ran to the end of the vehicle as he did a back flip, and flew several feet back as he managed to skillfully land on the passenger end of Hot Rod's bike as the Humvee continued to fly and burn. Until it crashed back into the road, tumbling until it stopped and burned.

Hot Rod and Captain Melonhead rode as one of the drivers of the larger black trucks sandwhiching the white limo spoke into his radio.

"Sir! They took down the two Humvees!" Said the driver.

"WHAT!?" Yelled Midas with shock in his voice. "How did they take down they take down the HUMVEES!? UGH! WHATEVER! RELEASE THE GRIMM!"

"Yes, sir!" Replied the truck driver as he and the other truck driver opened up the back end of the large trailers their trucks were carrying. As the two trailers opened up, all that Hot Rod and Captain Melonhead could see was darkness. But that's when two burning red eyes tore through the darkness as a Beowolf revealed itself and let out a blood curdling roar.

"WHY DO THE BAD GUYS ALWAYS GET THE GOOD STUFF!?" Yelled Captain Melonhead.

Even through the road below the Beowolf was moving very fast, the beast didn't care as it jumped out of the truck and started to run behind Hot Rod and Captain Melonhead, keeping up with the high-speed chase. Out of the other truck, two Beowolves and an Ursai jumped out and landed on the speeding road, quickly gathering their baring's as they followed along. Another Beowolf and Ursa jumped out of the first trailer as they followed both the heroes and the villains. Being the closest humans around.

But, there was one more Grimm in the first open trailer at four red eyes peered out of the darkness. Until a humanoid Grimm showed it's face, it was a bulky ten foot tall Grimm with hind legs, sharp teeth, horns, and had boney white armor all over it. It let out a horrible roar of it's own as it leaped out of the trailer and leaped directly at Hot Rod and Captain Melonhead.

But luckily, Hot Rod managed to lean his bike deeply to the right as the two heroes just barely managed to dodge the attack of the troll-like Grimm as the Grimm collided on the ground and tumbled for a bit, before standing back up and ran towards Captain Melonhead, Hot Rod, and the villains.

"Hot Rod, does this bike of yours have any more tricks it can do?" Asked Captain Melonhead.

"Yeah, here's one!" Yelled Hot Rod as he pressed a few button on his front console as a total of thirty mini-missiles launched from Hot Rod's bike as half of them changed directions and hit the Grimm.

 _(BOOM! KABOOM!)_

Killing two Beowolves and an Ursai as the two remaining Beowolves, the last Ursai, and the Troll still chugged along. While the other half of the missiles changed directions and collided with the two black trucks. Destroying their trailers as one of the trucks were blown up as it flew into the air.

 _(KABEW! KABOOM! KAPOW!)_

All that was left were four Grimm, one truck, one limo, and one motorcycle as the chase continued.

"Hey, Melonhead! Take care of the freaks of nature! I'll deal with Midas' goons!" Said Hot Rod.

"On it!" Said Captain Melonhead as he jumped off the bike and several feet into the air. Performing several flips as the Grimm kept running along with the high-speed chase. Allowing Melonhead to end up behind the Grimm as he fell. Melonhead quickly pulled out his Melon grappling hook as he shot it at one of the two Beowolves and wrapped the line around their necks, but the beast still ran as Captain Melonhead landed back on the ground and was pulled along by the running monster, much like water skiing as Captain Melonhead used his feet as the ski's.

"WOOOOOOOOOH-HOOOOOO!" Cheered Captain Melonhead as he was pulled along by one of the Grimm, as he then readied his weapon and jumped forward. Jumping on top of the other Beowolf. The Beowolf tried to knock Melonhead off, but Melonhead dodged the attack as he swung his Crescent Spade down and cut the Beowolf in half. Jumping back on the road as he was still pulled along by the first Beowolf he hooked in, as the Ursai looked over and saw him as the beast stopped running and lunged at Captain Melonhead. As Melonhead tricked the Ursai to lunge at the Beowolf.

But Captain Melonhead didn't waste any time as he was airborne, he loaded up his crossbow with two light blue arrows as he shot the Ursa and the Beowolf. With frost and ice freezing the monsters solid as the momentum from earlier threw them over the edge of the over pass and caused them to collide with the ground, shattering them. But as Captain Melonhead landed back on the ground, he looked over the edge of the overpass to see the distant shattered remains of the Grimm at the bottom.

Captain Melonhead breathed a sigh of relief as he turned around, only for the Troll to grab the Captain by the throat and lift him off the ground. Growling at him as the Troll tossed Melonhead to the other side of the road. As Captain Melonhead looked up, more cars started to drive down the highway as the Troll let out a monstrous giggle as it marched closer to Captain Melonhead.

Back with Hot Rod, he was gaining on the last black truck as he pulled out his two Ratchets in their pistol forms. The goon passenger of the truck took out his semi-automatic as he aimed at Hot Rod and started to fire at him. But like before, the bullets just bounced off of him as he looked back up at the shooter and aimed his Ratchet pistols at them. Firing back.

 _(BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA! TATTA!_ _BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA! TATTA!)_

But the truck wasn't bullet proof as Hot Rod popped one of the tires as the truck was out of control as it began to flip and tumble. But Hot Rod dodged the truck as he gained on the white limo. Out the doors of the white limo, more goons leaned out as they aimed their guns at Hot Rod and began firing away themselves with little to no effect. That's when Hot Rod pulled out another over-sized bullet and loaded up the cannon that popped out the front of his bike. He loaded it up, and fired.

 _(BOOM!)_

Causing the limo to fly into the air and tumble a few dozen feet, before stopping and sitting there.

Hot Rod rode up to it in his bike, and slowed down as he stepped out and walked to the wreaked car. But that's when one of the doors were kicked open as Midas himself stepped out and growled as he looked at Hot Rod.

"You worthless burning piece of &%#$... You think you can do this to me? Attack my forces and make me look like a fool? I swear, after I kill you... I'm going to take that helmet off your head, and have my men hunt your loved ones down till the end of time! Tu hijo de puta..." Growled Midas as he pulled out his double sided golden mace that was five feet long with a spiked ball at each end of the metal staff.

"Wait... Let's think about this for a sec, you tried to kill me, steal my bike, and are gonna use it to hurt people and take ove this city! I've done research on you, I know you kill, hurt, and intimidate people just to get what you want!" Yelled Hot Rod as he walked closer, with his Ratchets transforming back into they're night stcik forms.

"You wanna play it like that? Alright... Just to let you know, your body is gonna be found floating in the river when you'll be found and reported..." Said Midas as Hot Rod lets his Ratchets drop to the ground, only to reveal that the ends of them are attached to chains as he starts swinging them around, he activated his Aura, thug activating the Dust infused with Hot Rod's clothing, helmet, and chains as he thrashed them at Midas.

But Midas insteltly swing his double sided mace and knocked the incoming Rachet out of the way as he charged at Hot Rod. As the two blocked and attacked with their respective weapons. Midas swung his Little Friend as it knocked Hot Rod into the concrete barrier of the highway. Instantly picking himself back up as he swung his Ratchets at Midas again as he charged at him, but Midas quickly blocked all of Hot Rod's attacks as Hot Rod quickly wrapped his hands in his burning chains as he started savagely punching the crime lord several times.

Until the crime lord caught Hot Rod's last punch, but this time, Hot Rod was shocked as he looked and saw that Midas was now made out of pure gold as Hot Rod looked down and saw that his chain and glove also started to transform into gold. Hot Rod jumped back as he quickly took off his glove with the chains still wrapped around it as he tossed it on the side of the road. As the entire thing turned into pure gold.

"What the-!?" Yelled Hot Rod as he saw that his glove and chain was now entirly gold.

Midas laughed as he walked forward. "Hahahaha... I see you've discovered my Semblence, amigo... And that's the power to turn everything I touch at will into gold. Including turning my very being into pure gold."

"Wait... If you can turn anything you touch into gold, why do you wanna be a crime lord?!" Asked Hot Rod as Midas walked forward.

"Simple... I don't want EVERYTHING! And what I want now, is YOUR head!" Yelled Midas as he swung his Little Friend at Hot Rod again as Hot Rod did a summersalt and stood back up as he transformed his Ratchets into their pistol forms as he started firing at Midas. But Midas was laughing as the bullets were only making tiny dents in Midas' form that repaired themselves.

As Hot Rod still shot at Midas, only for Midas to bring his mace down on Hot Rod's head, knocking him straight to the ground. But as Midas hung over Hot Rod, he pulled his foot up as he was about to smash Hot Rod's head in, but Hot Rod spun out of the way was he used his remaining chain to thrash them and wrap them around Midas' legs as Hot Rod stood up again and swung Midas around as he viciously smashed Midas into the ground several times. Until Hot Rod thrashed his chain once more and smashed Midas into the ruined limo. As the limo then exploded.

 _(KABOOM!)_

Kevin stood there as the limo exploded, only to his utter annoyance, to see the golden form of Midas to walk out ofthe flames, carrying his double sided mace.

"That was vexing..." Growled Midas as he glared at Hot Rod, as he gritted his teeth under the helmet.

Meanwhile, Captain Melonhead was tossed to one side of the road as he was dodging cars. As he looked up, he saw the incoming double fist smashing motion of the Troll as the Grimm smashed down on Captain Melonhead's previous position. The attack was so mighty that the shockwave threw other passer by cars on their sides as Captain Melonhead was still fighting the vicious Troll.

 _(SMASH!)_

But as Captain Melonhead stood on one side of the road, and the Troll on the other side, both separated by the incoming river of cars. Captain Melonhead smirked at the Troll as he pulled out his Crescent Spade crossbow once more and fired several shots at the Grimm, angering it further as Captain Melonhead ran in the middle of the traffic and began dodging cars as he started running down it, the Troll ran alongside the stream of cars as he tried to chase down and kill the melon headed hero for good.

Back with Hot Rod and Midas, Midas held Hot Rod on the ground with his foot as he transformed his double sided golden mace into a golden AK-47 and aimed it at Hot Rod's face.

"You MORONIC PUTA! DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU STOOD A CHANCE AGAINST ME!? DID YOU!? IT DOSEN'T MATTER HOW MANY TOYS YOU HAVE OR HOW SKILLED YOU ARE! I WON AND I'M ON TOP BECAUSE MIDAS GOULT ALWAYS GETS WHAT HE WANTS! AND WHAT I WANT NOW... IS YOU DEAD PUTA!" Yelled Midas as he reached down and tore the visor off of Hot Rod's helmet, revealing his eyes, but not his entire face.

"Huh... A kid? A child? HAHAHAHA! YOU out of all people thought you could defy ME!? Now... you gonna pay for it. And after I KILL you... I'll take your bike!" Yelled Midas as he pressed the barrel of his gun to Hot Rod's head.

"You know what...?" Asked Hot Rod as he reached for his wrist and pressed a few buttons on his electronic watch. "You can have it!"

Midas looked down at Hot Rod confused, until he heard the growl of a motorcycle engine. As Midas looked up, Hot Rod's motorcycle was charging right at him as it hit Midas and knocked him off of Hot Rod as he stood back up. As Midas was on the ground, the bike stood on his head with the front green burning wheel right on Midas' head as the wheel started to pump into high gear and leave a nasty burn mark on Midas' gold face, while driving his head into the ground.

 _(KRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH!)_

But as Hot Rod remotely commanded the bike to back off and walked over to the hurt Midas. As the crime lord started to push himself back up and spat out a tooth. But before Hot Rod could've properly knocked him out for good, Hot Rod heard the booming sounds of feet smashing against the ground. Hot Rod looked back up to see the incoming form of the Troll towards him. But right as the Troll was close enough to take a bite out of him, he didn't see that Captain Melonhead was on the monsters back as he grabbed the Troll by the horns and steered him out of the way of Hot Rod.

Hot Rod looked on in surprise as Melonhead tried hos best to hang onto the monster, much like how a cowboy would try to hang onto a bucking bull. But instead of moving around and trying to get Captain Melonhead off his back, the Troll reached behind him as he grabbed Captain Melonhead with two hands and smashed him into the ground.

"Hey, freakshow!" Yelled a voice that caught the Trolls attention as he looked to his left.

"Lay off him, man!" Yelled Hot Rod as he bore both Ratchet night sticks in hand as he started beating the Grimm savagely with them as Captain Melonhead stood up and rubbed his head. But as Captain Melonhead looked on at the fight between the Troll and Hot Rod, he didn't notice Midas standing back up as he walked over to Captain Melonhead from behind.

"So... You are the other annoying bug who destroyed my Humvee and killed my Grimm?" Asked Midas as Captain Melonhead was about to turn around to stop him. But that's when Midas grabbed Captain Melonhead by his melon helmet and started to use his Semblance to turn it into gold. Meanwhile, the traffic started to pile up as the cars stopped as they looked at the fight between Captain Melonhead, Midas, Hot Rod, and the Troll Grimm.

"HAHAHAHA! How about after I turn you into gold, I display you in my mansion with the rest of my collection?" Asked Midas as he slowly started turning Captian Melonhead's helmet into pure gold as the gold started to spread. Captain Melonhead struggled in defiance until he charged up an Aura powered punch as he upper cut Midas as the crime lord stumble back and the crowd gasp in disbelief.

Midas looked down at the Captain Melonhead's now golden helmet as he smiled. "Haha! You've through kid! If your brain wasn't turned into pure gold yet, you were still unmasked!"

As the crowd turned to Captain Melonhead who was faced away from Midas and the crowd, was crouched down and clutching his fist. Before turning around wearing another melon helmet as he held up two fingers.

"There's TWO HALFS to every melon, Midas!" Yelled Captain Melonhead.

But as Hot Rod was fighting the Troll, dodging attacks from the hulking beast, he ruthlessly bashed the monster in the arms, face, neck, and chest with his Ratchets as he then threw his Rachets into the air with new chains attached to them as the Troll saw and opening and kicked Hot Rod in the gut, making him skid back. But Hot Rod wasn't deterred as he thrashed the green burning chains forward and wrapped them around the Trolls massive arms. The Troll growled in response as the Troll trashed the chains that were around his arms in an attempt to toss Hot Rod aside. But instead of throwing Hot Rod off the bridge, Hot Rod landed on the ground as he stood his ground and used every ounce of strength he had to thrash his chains forward. Causing the Troll to fly through the air and crash right into Midas.

But the Troll would pick itself back up and growl in anger as it looked at Hot Rod, Captain Melonhead, and Midas as it growled more, before Captain Melonhead dashed in and used his Crescent Spade as he spun it around and slashed at the Trolls belly and in between the beasts armor. The beast tried to hit Captain Melonhead but the rimeheaded avenger wouldn't let up. But the Troll then finally saw an opening as the monster punched Captain Melonhead as it sent him flying several feet back.

The Troll growled once more as it then looked over at Midas, who was currently having the strongest emotions of hate and anger as the monster roared at him. Midas' face turned into one of fear, then back to anger as the monster lifted it's fist and tried to knock Midas back, but Midas quickly shifted into his gold form as he got the Grimm's attack, and grabbed ahold of it's throat. Transforming the Troll into pure gold as Midas started yelling.

"HAHAHA! SEE THIS!? IT IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ALL THOSE WHO STAND AGAINST MIDAS GOULT! ANYONE WHO GET'S IN MY WAY, WILL SUFFER THE SAME- WHAT THE-!?" But Midas wasn't paying attention as he looked back up at the now completely golden Troll Grimm towering over him as the eight hundred pound gold statue tipped forward and landed on Midas, pinning him to the ground as he was then trapped.

Hot Rod and Captain Melonhead looked over the scene as they looked up at the crowd who didn't know what to do. Only a few seconds passed before police, ambulance's, and news trucks and coppers began to show up and circle the area. Captain Melonhead and Hot Rod got into defensive positions, fearing the cops were going to arrest and blame them, but instead, the cops ran up to Midas who was pinned to the ground by the massive golden Grimm statue.

"Midas Goult, you have the right to remain silent. The right to your own attorney. The right to a free attorney, and-"

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! Under what charges!?" Yelled Midas as the gold statue of the Troll was pulled off of him as the crime lord was pulled up and put in cuffs.

"We were given information from a source that shall remain anonymous. To keep our eye out on highway 35 for a white limo. Your under arrest for disturbing the peace, keeping dangerous Grimm as weapons, property damage, suspected murder and injury on the highway, and-" But the cop was interrupted as Midas glared at Captain Melonhead and Hot Rod.

"YOU TWO! YOU TWO TOLD THE PIGS!" Yelled Midas as the cops began to drag him away.

"How stupid did you think we were? Just in case it was a trap, now... Your going away for a long time." Said Hot Rod as he fived Captain Melonhead as Midas was dragged away, while yelling incoherent threats at the two heroes. As Midas was dragged away, Melonhead and Hot Rod were waving goodbye.

"See ya! Have fun in prison, lunkhead!" Said Hot Rod.

"Yeah! And don't drop the soap!" Waved Captain Melonhead as news casters started surrounding the two new perceived heroes of the day. As multiple sources started asking multiple questions to the two heroes, Kevin grew a smile under his helmet along with Jonny. Who looked over and saw Kevin.

"So... Still think being a superhero is 'lame', Hot Rod?" Asked 'Captain Melonhead' as he looked at the reporters and the people in the crowd cheering.

"No... Actually, it's pretty rad." Said Hot Rod.

"Well enjoy the cheering while you can, because the cops are gonna question us and take us in." Whispered Melonhead.

"So... When do you wanna do our superhero exit?" Asked Jonny.

"In a second... I still wanna bask in this a little longer." Said Kevin as the crowd continued to cheer for the two.

* * *

 **The House:** _Dusk_

Inside the home on the couch, Weiss, Qrow, Ruby, and Baron sit on the couch as they watch the TV. After the news announcer finished her last report, she moved onto a new one that caught everyone's attention.

"In other news, the notorious and accused crime lord Midas Goult was finally arrested and charged today. After a vicious battle on a highway, which caused over five thousand dollars in property damage and the injury of over 90 people. After a search warrant from the police allowed them to search through Midas Goult's mansion they found a substantial amount of evidence connecting Goult to multiple serious crimes, including murder." Said the news announcer.

"Heh, wow. I mean, living in Mistral for a while, this guy was always rumored to be a vicious crime lord. But charges were never brought up against him, or witnesses to his crimes that were willing to speak go 'missing'. It's great to see that scum bag put behind bars." Said Baron as he took a sip of his whisky.

"Another punk like Roman Torchwick put behind bars! This feels like the old days all over again!" Said Ruby with a large smile.

"Yeah, but whoever Midas was fighting on the street caused a lot of collateral damage. More then anything we ever did." Said Weiss.

"Yeah, well... People need to stop blaming people for trying to stop criminals and causing massive collateral damage. Sure there's a lot of money going down the drain, and it's a problem... But at least the victims of this clown will finally be heard." Said Qrow as the group continued to watch the television, as Jonny and Kevin walked in the room. Ruby looked over and smiled as she saw the two.

"Oh, hi guys! We haven't seen you two all day. Where were you?" Asked Ruby.

"Umm... You know, just... guy stuff. Nothin' really worth talkin' about." Said Kevin as the news announcer continued to speak.

"The two individuals that fought Midas in the streets were not identified. Witnesses say it was a man in all black on a motorcycle seen from last night along with another man who dressed up in a costume and wore a melon-like helmet. Even though the two were claimed to be heroes by the witnesses on the highway, they are still wanted for questioning by the police. The two's confirmed aliases are Hot Rod and Captain Melonhead." Said the announcer.

"Ugh... Vigilantes, great. A couple of idiots running around in costumes and beating up criminals." Said Qrow in disgust as everyone turned to him with shocked expressions.

"Wait... YOU out of all people have a problem with people who have great power that go around and try to stop crime? That's what WE do." Said Weiss.

"No, no, no, no... I'm talking about people who hide their identities. You know what I think? I think this 'Captain Melonhead' guy and 'Hot Wheels' guy want is to knock out the criminal competition so they can become the new kingpins." Said Qrow.

"WHAT!? NO THEIR NOT!" Yelled Jonny in anger as everyone stared at Jonny in surprise, while Kevin glared at him. For potentially blowing the secret.

"Umm... I'm pretty sure what the never ending forehead means is that... Their probably good guys, ya know? Just... trying to make the world better like the Huntsmen." Said Kevin as Qrow stared at him and Jonny suspiciously.

"Alright... Okay... Well, you two seemed to be missing almost the whole day today. During the time of all that crazy stuff on the road happening. What were you two doing?" Asked Qrow and Jonny and Kevin looked at each other with nervous expressions as they looked back and saw that everyone was staring at them.

"I... umm... well... Jonny likes to recall things more then I do! So, Jonny, tell them that thing we did!" Said Kevin turning to Jonny and putting the spotlight on him.

"Oh... Umm... We just went for a motorcycle ride." Said Jonny as Kevin nudged him as Qrow narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Asked Qrow in a suspicious tone.

"Oh-Oh... I-Uhh... We went to a comic book convention, dressed up as superheroes." Kevin nudged Jonny again.

"I-I-I mean we went out to go shopping for melons at the market today." Said Jonny as Kevin nudged him again.

"Oh! No, no, no, no, no, no! What I mean is... That's a really nice flask you have, Qrow." Said Jonny as Qrow looked at him suspiciously for a moment with narrowed eyes.

"... I. LOVE. THIS FLASK!" Said Qrow looking at his flask with a smile as Weiss sighed in annoyance and Ruby giggled. But as the group continued to talk, Weiss looked down at the floor as the same thought that haunted her earlier in the day, resurfaced.

Weiss tried her very best to ignore that thought throughout the day. But it just never went away. In fact that little fear just became stronger, as it nagged at Weiss non-stop. Weiss eventually hit her breaking point. As she looked back up, to see that Jonny, Ruby, Kevin, Baron, and Qrow were already joking and talking, she smiled at the group as she stood up.

Weiss wondered away from the group as she walked through the house, in her attempt to find Eddy.

But eventually, she found him on the front porch of the house. It was already dusk outside as Weiss walked up to the slide glass window and looked out of it. Seeing that there was a box of tools on the side as Eddy was sitting on a stool and seemingly working on something. As Weiss scanned the porch, she also saw a mannequin with a red target painted on it's chest.

Weiss turned her gaze back to Eddy, and let out a sigh as she slid opened the slide glass window and walked forward. As she walked forward, Eddy seemingly hasn't looked away from whatever he was working on as Weiss began to think to herself.

'... Come on, Weiss. You can do this, it may not be pretty or fun... But... at least you'll know.' Thought Weiss as she stopped walking and stood a foot away from Eddy as he worked on his project.

"Eddy?" Asked Weiss as Eddy stood back up and turned to Weiss with tools in his hands and a smile on his face.

"Oh! Hey, Weiss. What's up?" Asked Eddy as he placed the tools down as Weiss gave a bit of an uncomfortable look as she looked down at her hands.

"Umm... Hi there, Eddy. Look... there's something I want to ask you." Said Weiss as Eddy dashed up next to her and wrapped his arm around Weiss' neck.

"In a second, but first, let me show you the new inventions I made! In case we run into any of those freaks again." Said Eddy as he walked back over to what he was inventing as he picked it back up and held it in front of him. As Weiss gave her boyfriend a surprised expression.

"Wha-... Really? I thought inventing was more of Double D's hobby." Said Weiss as Eddy laughed a bit.

"Hehehe... Yeah, that's true. I may not be able to build a super suit out of a box of scraps... But back when we were all together and all scamming the other kids out of their money, I still came up with about 99% of all the scams! Sure, Double D may have built tons of the gadgets, but I still helped out from time to time and made my own stuff when building the scams. Especially when it came to building stuff that's involved with pranks." Said Eddy as Weiss shot him a small smile with an interested expression.

"Really? That's actually pretty interesting, Eddy. Is that what your building?" Asked Weiss as Eddy took the invention he had, and put it in a box as he picked up the box and put it on the stool.

"Yup! You know when I made that miniature stink bomb when we fought Roman under the bridge? Well... I've thought about it and made much more." Said Eddy as he reached into the box and began to pull out examples of his new prank themed gadgets and inventions. As Eddy turned back to Weiss and held up his hand, revealing that he was wearing a joy buzzer that was very similar to the one Eddy used the first day the Ed's came to Remnant.

"Wait, your going to use a joy buzzer as a weapon? I mean, it might be able to take down Jaune back then, when he was a goofy dope. But I wouldn't really call it a weapon." Said Weiss as Eddy giggled.

"Maybe, but I modified the joy buzzer to have the ability to take any type of Dust and use it to take down any opponent that this joy buzzer touches! Like if I put some electrical Dust in it, it can fill the creep with over a thousand volts of electricity! Or if I put Earth Dust in there it can cover the opponent in a prison of solid rock." Said Eddy smiling as he put the joy buzzer away as he pulled something new out of the box.

"And these!" Said Eddy as he held up a bunch of playing cards to Weiss as the ex-heiress looked back in confusion.

"Playing cards?" Asked Weiss.

"Not just any playing cards! I modified these cards to be razor sharp throwing cards that has a little bit of Dust in it, it can blow up, freeze, or cover in stone whoever or whatever I throw them at!" Said Eddy with a smile as he then turned around and put them back in the box.

"Oh, that's actually pretty useful in a fight, Eddy. But, why do you design these weapons and gadgets after pranks and not make more... traditional weapons?" Asked Weiss as Eddy's smile disappeared, as the scam artist looked down and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well... This seems pretty stupid, but the day me, Ed, and Double D came here, it was actually pretty similar to our world in a way. Not the part about fighting monsters or villains, but being a bright and pretty friendly world. I mean, Earth wasn't exactly the ritz, I especially hated the stupid slapstick. But it was pretty nice just like it was here. Like in the old days back in Beacon where we would get into all those situations, and just laugh about it. But... Ever since the battle of Beacon, everything just became so damn serious. And just... miserable... And I guess to deal with that I designed these gadgets to... just to brighten things up. Just a bit. I mean, the we might be at war right now. But... is that really an excuse to spend our potential last days alive and intact just moping around an crying? For me at least, I wanna go down laughing at Evil Tim before he kills me." Said Eddy as Weiss smiled at him.

"I know that might sounds pretty stupid but-"

"No." Said Weiss with a smile on her face as Eddy looked back up at her.

"Eddy, trying to make the best out of a bad situation isn't being stupid. It's just being human. And besides maybe Ruby, your one of the most human people I know." Said Weiss as Eddy smiled back at her. Before he smiles a cocky grin as he placed his hand on his chin, stroking it with his finger.

"Heh, well... Yeah. I am pretty much the King of Pranks after all. And maybe the next time you try to prank someone back, you won't give them a concussion." Joked Eddy as Weiss turned her head away with a 'hmph!'.

"I didn't mean to freeze the bucket before it fell on Ruby's head! But... it still wouldn't have surprised me if her skull was so thick that all she really would've gotten from that is a bump." Said Weiss as Eddy laughed and pointed at her with both his fingers.

"Ha! I missed the mean and fisty side of you Weiss!" Said Eddy as Weiss crossed her arms and turned back to her boyfriend.

"Say that again and I will take one of those weaponized cards, fill it with fire Dust, and throw it at your crotch. And trust me, it will burn." Said Weiss as Eddy stopped laughing as the two stared at each other for a moment, before the two erupted in giggling. As they quieted down, Eddy turned back to his box and dug out another one of his gadgets.

"And finally, this..." Said Eddy as he held up what appeared to be six sticks of TNT strapped around a red chunk of Dust. "Is a little explosive I made myself!" Said Eddy as Weiss gave it an odd expression.

"Umm... What is it?" Asked Weiss as Eddy turned to the mannequin on the side, followed by Weiss.

"You see that mannequin over there? Well I'm about to show what this little sucker can do." Said Eddy as he handed Weiss a pair of protective goggles as he held up a pair of his own to his eyes, as he looked back down at his weapon.

"This baby is a sticky grenade I made, I got some ideas to make it sticky from the El Mongo stink bomb grenades I used. And I'm about to test it right now." Said Eddy as he pulled the pin on it that was attached to the top of it, as he tossed the grenade at the mannequin as it hit the bullseye and stuck to the mannequin's chest where the target was painted.

As Eddy and Weiss continued to watch, a few seconds passed before the sticky bomb exploded.

 _(KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)_

From a mile away, a tall pillar of fire and smoke shot up into the sky as it was followed by a massive BOOM.

After the explosion ended, back on the porch, Eddy and Weiss stood there with black soot covering them as they stood there in shock with the protective goggles still held over their eyes, covered in soot as Well. After Eddy coughed up some smoke, he and Weiss took the goggles off as they got a clear look at where the explosion went off, to see the ruined burnt remains of the mannequin with the porch surrounding it being covered in soot.

"Huh... Didn't expect it to be THAT strong. Probably needs to be more powerful." Said Eddy as he then turned to Weiss with a smile.

"So, Weiss... What do ya think? Are these inventions AWESOME or what?" Asked Eddy as he placed his hands on his hips and looked at Weiss, as the white haired girl was taking off her goggles and stared at Eddy. As she grew a bit of a concerned look as the three hairs on his head were starting to be consumed by fire.

"Eddy... Your on fire." Said Weiss as Eddy closed his eyes and chuckled as the flames spread over his head.

"Heh, thanks." Said Eddy as the fire grew.

"No! I mean your literally on fire!" Said Weiss with more panic in her voice.

"Huh? What do- Wai- What the-!? FIRE! I'M ON FIRE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! NNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAHHHHH! AAAHHH! AAHHH!" Screamed Eddy as he ran around in circles with the fire covering his clothes. As Weiss turns around and runs back into the house.

As Eddy ran around and screamed, he stopped, dropped, and rolled as the fire continued to spread. As the fire was still burning Weiss ran out of the house with a fire extinguisher in hand as she sprayed Eddy with the white chemicals. Putting Eddy out as Eddy continued to scream, until Eddy was completely put out and laid on the ground for another moment.

Until Eddy looked back up and stood up as he brushed his shirt as Weiss put down the fire extinguisher. "Thanks, Weiss."

As Eddy continued to brush himself off, he looked back up at Weiss with a smile. "So, what did ya wanna ask me?"

Weiss brought her head down as an expression full of gloom spread over her face as she remained silent, as she then turned and walked over to the railing to the porch as she slouched herself on it and looked up at the twilight sky. That was transforming into night more and more by the moment. Eddy grew a mixed expression of confusion and worry as he walked over to where Weiss was and stood beside her.

"Weiss, what is it? Is something the matter?" Asked Eddy as Weiss remained silent for another moment, before speaking again.

"Eddy, I'm going to ask you a question, and I need you to be one hundred and ten percent honest with me here. Can you do that?" Asked Weiss in a serious tone of voice as Eddy chuckled for a second.

"Heh, what's the big deal Wei-"

"YES OR NO!? CAN YOU BE HONEST OR NOT?!" Asked Weiss in an agitated tone of voice as she didn't look back at Eddy, as Eddy put up his hands defensively and backed away a foot.

"Woah! Woah, Weiss... Calm down. I'll be honest." Said Eddy.

"Promise?" Asked Weiss.

"Promise." Said Eddy as Weiss turned her head down and closed her eyes for another moment. Before letting out a sigh and looking back up at the night sky.

"Eddy, do you love me? Or my money?" Asked Weiss as Eddy chuckled again.

"Hehe... What kind of stupid question is that? I love YOU Weiss! What kind of self-absorbed scumbag would marry a beautiful girl like you for her money?" Asked Eddy as another few seconds of silence passed.

"My father." Said Weiss as Eddy's eyes widened in surprise at what Weiss said. Though... Eddy remembered back to what a sleazebag Jaques was, as his expression slightly turned into one of less surprise. "... My father only married my mother for her money and the Schnee company she inherited from my grandfather."

"Wait... Your dad took your mom's last name when they got married?" Asked Eddy in surprise as he walked over to the railing that Weiss was leaning over, as Eddy joined her.

"Yeah... And because of that... My mother has become extremely distant... Drowning her sorrows in wine, and barely talking to anyone. I remember when me, my sister, my brother, and my mother all used to be happy together. But after my mother and father growing apart and my sister going away to the Atlas military, I've never felt more alone. And... unfortunately, I found out my brother was a little more like my father then I previously thought. After he planned to get me stripped of my Heiress title so HE can inherited the company after my father passes." Said Weiss sadly as Eddy grew an expression of anger as he wrapped his hands around the railing and gripped it in anger.

"That little PUNK... to his OWN sister!? And your dad, I mean... I only thought he could've been the stereotypical over protective dad. Like Ruby and Yang's dad, or with Qrow. But, someone like that... He's just trying to protect his company's reputation. What an jerk." Growled Eddy as another moment of silence passed, before Eddy calmed down and turned back to Weiss.

"So... Is that what your worried about? That the second I trick you into letting me in, I'll bite you like a snake in the grass?" Asked Eddy as Weiss got a worried expression as she turned back to her boyfriend.

"Wha-!? No! I didn't mean it like that! I just... Almost all of my life, I've been alone. Angeber, my own father... and even my own brother are all scum, they manipulated and tricked me. Angeber tried to get with me only for my money, just like my father. My father only cares about my family name and not about me. And my own brother tried to strip me of my Heiress position to gain control of the company. Eddy, I was bitten by snakes before. And I paid the price. I-I... I just don't want to do it again." Said Weiss as she put her face in her hands and started quietly sobbing as Eddy watched her with a worried expression.

"Your the first guy I met who tried to get close to me and not stab me in the back... I don't think your a snake, Eddy. I just don't want to get bitten again. I'll understand if your mad. I'm sorry." Said Weiss as she sniffed and wiped a few tears away from her face. Eddy reached out and grabbed her hands as he gently pulled her towards him.

"Weiss... I'm not mad at you. You weren't the only one who was tricked. My parents were busy 90% of the time, and I had no friends... All I had was my older brother... I wanted to look up to someone, I wanted someone who could be a friend to me, and my hero. But... he would beat me up. We would play games of 'uncle'... And I would always lose, and it would hurt. A lot... After he moved away, I tried to make up stories about him so the other kids would like me. The only two people who stuck by me, even after I exploited them a few times, was Ed and Double D... Even though me and Jonny, Rolf, and Kevin are cool now, Ed and Double D are still my best friends. I know how you feel Weiss, and I promise. I love you for you." Said Eddy as Weiss sniffed once more and smiled at Eddy, before the two leaned in for a kiss. As it then transformed into a loving hug.

"Eddy... Thank you." Said Weiss as she kissed Eddy on the nose and Eddy smile. After that, the two smiled at each other as they both looked up at the sky, which was now night.

"Eddy... I'm sure Double D is out there, and he missed you as much as you miss him. Same thing with me, Yang, Ruby, and Blake." Said Weiss.

"Yeah, your right. Because even through thick and thin, bright times and dark, real friends always stick together." Said Eddy as the two turned back to the railing and leaned on it once more.

"So... I honestly didn't want to tell you this before when you got back, but since I know you hate him as much as I do now... The guy looks like he spends half his companies budget on mustache wax so he won't seem dried out and old, with a ten foot pole up his butt." Said Eddy as Weiss smiled at him and shook her head, but couldn't help but have a giggle release.

As the two were looking over Mistral, they heard the glass slide door open as the two looked back and saw Baron Samedi walking over to the two of them with a suit and tie that was all white.

"I heard an explosion out here... That was the third one in a row. What are you doing out here?" Asked Baron as Eddy smiled as he walked over to Baron with a smile as he gestured his hands to Baron's suit.

"Welcome to fantasy island... Places everyone!" Joked Eddy as he started to laugh, looking at Baron's suit.

"Umm... Mister Samedi? Why are you wearing that suit?" Asked Weiss as Baron looked down at his suit.

"Well... There's just a little... 'appointment' I have scheduled for tonight. And wearing this white suit is sort of, traditional." Said Baron as he walked closer to the two.

"Umm, Weiss, would you mind if I borrow Eddy over her for a moment? I just need to talk to him." Said Baron as Weiss looked back over at Eddy again, before nodding and walking back over to the house as Eddy and Baron watched her walk away.

"Hmm... She really likes you." Said Baron as he puts his hands in his pockets and looks up into the sky.

"How could you tell?" Asked Eddy with a sarcastic tone.

"All the kissing, for one." Said Baron.

"Well, yeah. There's that." Replied Eddy as he looked into the night sky with Eddy. "So... Why did you want to talk to me alone?"

"I just want to tell you something." Said Baron.

"And what's that?" Asked Eddy.

"Well... I just want to say I've been around all kinds of people for a while. And I've grown a bit of a talent for telling how people will end up in the future, and what destiny they would end up choosing. In short, I'm a studier of human moves, kid. With all that's happened these past months, with all that you witnessed, with everything that was said to you, and by you, it looked to me as if... I was witnessing the birth of the next rogue Huntsman. Or even a villain. I know about how you've been treated, and how you acted. Even back at Beacon I could see it. You had the potential to go down the same path as someone like Raven did... And, as much as I'd hate to say it, I wanted to be ready. But now, I see that the complete opposite is true. I now see that I've been witnessing the birth of someone really special. Someone who will take action, learn to adapt, inspire others, become a leader, and most importantly... Become a hero." Said Baron as Eddy looked back at him with a stunned expression.

"Wha-... really? I mean- Wow... Thank you, Mister Samedi." Said Eddy.

"Yeah... But, that's not all. I've also made plenty of mistakes in my life, sort of like Ozpin. I've gotten friends and loved ones hurt, I've made stupid decisions, I have an ex-wife and kids who I barely talk to... And even much worse. But... I see you as the son I never had. Or at the very least, a friend." Said Baron as he placed his hand on Eddy's shoulder.

"Umm... I-I don't know what to say... I guess, 'flattered'? Maybe? I don't know. But... Thanks Mister Samedi. Thanks a lot." Said Eddy as Baron looked down at him and nodded, before turning around and walking back into the house as Eddy continued to look at the night sky, and Baron went to his... 'appointment'.

* * *

 **Mistral:** _Clearing near a Forest_

In a clearing in the woods, about a few miles away from the city of Mistral. Stood Rolf as he stood in the middle of the field, and over a roaring fire as he looked into it. Rolf looked back up into the night sky as he saw ominous looking clouds starting to form. He grew a suspicious look as he looked around. Only to see no animals in sight.

'... Just like when the Kanker sisters attacked... Only, this will be MUCH worse...' Thought Rolf as he looked into the roaring fire. He turned around and reached down as he picked up a huge pile of something as it rattled and he turned around. Only to reveal it was a bunch of chicken bones.

Rolf dropped the bones into the fire as the bones started to burn and crackle. As the bones started to crackle, Rolf reached behind him as he pulled out a pouch out what appeared to be a white powdery substance as he threw it into the fire. Causing the flames to roar in anger as the flames showed all different types of colors as the bones split open and spewed out a black smoke. As Rolf began to see...

In a desolate field, there lay the intact bones of skeletons wearing clothes. The skeletons included one in a green long jacket, one with a black hoodie and jeans, one with a pink skirt, jacket, and white shirt, another with a suit of red advanced armor with it's helmet torn off, revealing it's skull face, another skeleton wearing a white dress and white hair, another with black hair, black pants, and a white jacket, a skeleton with a brown jacket with black pants and long golden hair. And finally two skeletons. One with a red and black dress, and another with a yellow shirt with a stripe running down it, and blue jeans.

Rolf gasped in fear as he took a few steps back and was broken out of his vision. He looked at the fire in shock.

"No..." Said Rolf as he takes a few more steps back, while the black clouds over Mistral only grow larger.

* * *

 **Menagerie:**

Back in Menagerie, Blake approaches a darkened alleyway as she looks around for Ilia. But sees no one.

"Ilia?" Asked Blake looking around, until she heard a voice.

"I'm here." Blake draws Gambol Shroud. Ilia walks out from the shadows with her hands up and drops her black camouflage.

"Ilia, I know you're scared, but you don't have to be. My family and I, we can keep you safe." Said Blake stepping forward, as Ilia looked down in saddness.

"I'm sorry." Said Ilia.

"You can make it up to me by helping us stop Corsac and Fennec." Said Blake.

"No. I'm sorry." Said Ilia with a hostile tone of voice.

Ilia's right hand curls up into a fist. Footsteps can be heard running on the rooftop next to them. Blake looks up and sees Pardus jumps down and lands on her back, forcing her to the ground. Blake drops Gambol Shroud which lands at Ilia's feet. Blake gasps, regaining her breath, and struggles to get up as Pardus bends over, grabs Blake by the hair, and pins her to the ground. As two more Faunus join him. Blake tries to get back on her feet.

Pardus wore a leopard print jacket with thick fur on the jackets shoulders and back of the neck, white pants, black boots that allowed his clawed toes to poke out and had white fur running on the sides of them, armor pieces on his shoulders that were in the forms of roaring leopard heads, sleeveless yellow undershirt, golden gauntlets on his wrists, blond sideburns, a leopard tail, and a belt with the skull of an unidentified animal as Pardus' belt buckle.

"Wait-" But Pardus slammed Blake's face against the ground to silence her.

"Ilia! I can't believe you would work with this monster! Do you know who he is!? What he's done to my friends and family!?" Yelled Blake as Pardus' toothy grin widens.

"... Yes. Yes I do. But I've heard his story, humans are the ones that turned him into an animal in the first place! Just like us! You and your family were privlaged enough that you never experienced the type of treatment Pardus received!" Yelled Ilia as Blake tried to struggle as a giggle was heard from Pardus.

"Hahaha... Nice to see you too, kitten. Oh, and struggle any more, and I might dislocate your arm by accident." Said Pardus.

"Well done, brother Pardus." Complemented Yuma as he picked up Blake's weapon and tosses it to Ilia.

"Ilia! What are you doing?!" Yelled Blake.

"I tried to warn you, Blake. I'm sorry." Said Ilia.

"Don't tell me you're sorry!" Yelled Blake.

"But I am. I am sorry it has to be this way, but you and your family are holding the Faunus back!" Yelled Ilia.

"Because we're trying to protect people?! In what world do you live in where attacking the innocent is the right thing to do?!" Yelled Blake.

"The same one as you! There's no such thing as innocent! There's no right thing to do! Only what's best for us! There's the humans that still hate the Faunus, and there's the others who stand by and let the hate happen! But you know what snuffs out hate? Fear. I don't like hurting people. But I'll tell you this... it's gotten us results." Said Ilia as Pardus chuckles.

"Hehehe... It sure has." Said Pardus.

"Master Pardus here has shown me the true ways to become a real warrior, and a true fear monger. To free and liberate the Faunus from under the oppressive heel of humanity!" Yelled Ilia.

"Learning how to kill from a psychopath. Fantastic. Now look where it's gotten you." Said Blake as Ilia's eyes widen and she briefly ponders Blake's retort, but she just shrugs it off.

"We all have to make sacrifices for the greater good, no matter how much it hurts." Said Ilia.

"And you think killing me is really for the greater good?" Asked Blake.

"No... Your still just a kid, Kitten. Same thing for your monkey friend and that pile of bolts you have." Said Pardus as he grabs Blake by the hair and pulled her up to whisper into her ear. "No... That runt, the shellhead, and the rat are the real problems here... even your mother serves a problem... They're gonna have to be put down."

Blake's expression turns shocked and fearful.

"You wouldn't! You can't! I won't let you!" Yelled Blake.

"We know, that's why your being sent to Adam in Mistral. Lucky for you. Though, if your being sent to him, not very lucky." Said Pardus as Blake's expression grows more afraid, almost on the verge of tears.

"Ilia, please! You don't have to do this. This isn't you!" Begged Blake.

"Yes. It. Is! But I guess back then you were just too busy falling for Adam to notice." Blake's expression turns confused.

"I was always jealous of the way you looked at him. I wanted you to look at me that way. But we can't always get what we want!" Yelled Ilia as Pardus pulled his head up and looked at all three of the Faunus.

"Yuma and Ilia, with me. You, get her to the docks." Said Pardus as he let go of Blake as the White Fang memeber that was told to stay behind, quickly lunged down and pinned Blake to the ground.

Ilia, Pardus, and Yuma leave while the last Faunus prepares to bring Blake with him.

"Let's go, traitor." Said the Faunus as he held Blake's arms behind her back, as Blake remains stationary with her hand's behind her back. But before the White Fang member could've forced her to stand up and moved, he heard a clicking of weapons and looked up. To see two Red Cap members in full body armor with red horrifying masks point their guns at him. But before Perry could've even reacted, they opened fire.

 _(BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA! TATTA!_ _BRATTA! TATTA! BRATTA!)_

As the gun fire ended, Blake slowly looked back up at her saviors. Only to see the two Red Cap members, Robin Redcap in a crimson suit and tie wearing the same goblin mask, a seven foot tall hulk of a man with a red button up shirt with deathly pale skin, wrinkles, and molten firey eyes, a skinny man on the side with tattoos all over him, balancing a knife on his finger and grinning, and a dirty man with a white beard and long braided long hair, and missing a few teeth with a mace he carried behind his neck and hung his arms over.

"What the-... You!? What are YOU doing here?" Asked Blake in an extremely hostile tone of voice as Robin laughed and stepped forward, as he took his goblin mask off.

"It's simple, love... We both hate the White Fang, right? So... why not scratch each others backs? If you get what I mean?" Asked Robin as Blake only glared at him. But before Blake could've retorted anything, they heard a new voice.

"Blake! Are you alright?" Everyone looked up to see Double D in his battle suit flying down as Penny and Sun jumped and flipped off the roof tops as they all landed next to Blake.

"Wait... What is THAT dirt bag doing here!?" Asked Sun as he pointed at Robin, the dirty man with the blond braited hair laughed as he spoke.

"Hahahaha! Cleaner then you, monkey boy!" Said the man as Sun glared at the man.

"WHAT!?" Yelled Sun angrily.

"You heard what I said you filthy monkey! Oh... What are going to do? Throw your dung at me? HAHAHAHA!" Laughed the dirty man as Sun started to march forward. But was stopped as Penny held out her hand and stopped Sun, while Robin turned to him and yelled at him.

"Slate! Shut your gop! Now!" Yelled Robin as the dirty blond man took a step back as Robin turned back to the gang and smiled.

"What happened?" Asked Penny.

"They... They saved me when I was ambushed by Pardus and Ilia..." Said Blake as Double D's armor retracted and folded back under his clothing as he glared at Robin.

"What game are you playing, Robin?" Asked Blake angrily.

"A thanks would've been fine as well." Said Robin as he continued speaking. "So... how about we talk about our common goals? We saved the Belladonna girl, so now... you help us. Now... After we SLAUGHTER the rest of those White Fang animals on this island, we'll move onto Mistral. Where we'll finally kill Adam for good! What do ya say?" Asked Robin as the group just glared at him.

"And... what will happen to the rest of the Faunus? The ones that aren't in the White Fang?" Asked Blake.

"Oh, them? Simple, we'll live in harmony with them. But of course... They will need to learn their places again. Maybe, even a shock collar. Like dogs." Said Robin as the groups glare intensified on him.

"Hahaha! If looks could kill! Hahaha! But, anyway, the Faunus who help us, will become honorary humans. The Belladonna's, Wukong, and the rest who help us will get the same kind of treatment from my organization as any other human. But the rest of the Faunus... Well, they will have to relearn their place." Said Robin with a smile on his face.

"... Your filth, Robin." Growled Double D as Robin got an annoyed look on his face. But as he was about to speak up, the tall man leaned down to speak to Robin.

"Sir, we need to get going." Said the tall man as Robin's smile returned and turned around.

"Oh? Beautiful! That's right! Thanks for reminding me to go to the... umm... where was that place again?" Asked Robin.

"The Belladonna household." Said the man crouching on the pole as he jumped down as the groups eyes, especially Blake's, widened in shock.

"Oh yeah! Haha! Right!" Said Robin as Double D and Blake took a step forward.

"What do you want!?" Growled Double D.

"Oh? There? Simple, we're just going there to kill the heads of the White Fang scum that infest the island. And... We're also going hunting for some panthers along the way." Said Robin as Blake tried to run forward, but the tall pale man blocked Blake's path.

"Why!? What do you have to gain from killing them!?" Yelled Double D.

"Because, all the Belladonna's want is to regain control of the White Fang. And we want to make sure the White Fang STAYS DEAD." Said Robin as he started to walk off, as the tall man, the blond man, and the man with the knives stood in the way of the group.

"So sorry this didn't work out, Mates. We could've really used your help. But... I guess we don't always get what we want." Said Robin as he saluted off to the group as he walked off with the two armed Red Cap thugs that followed him.

Blake, Double D, Sun, and Penny looked back at the three men who blocked their path.

"What do you think of, Trow? Should we have fun with them?" Asked the man with the knives.

"Naw... lets just do our jobs, Brant. But if it comes to killing them, so be it." Said Trow as he walked towards the group.

Blake growled as she dashed forward, picking up her Gambol Shroud as she dashed up to Trow and started slashing at him. But Trow was almost uneffected by all of Blakes attacked as he smacked her aside.

Brant charged at Penny as he pulled out over a dozen knives from his sleeves and tossed them at Penny, who instantly pulled out her own blades and blocked the man's attacks as Brant charged forward and began to slash at her. But as he slashed at her with his blades, Penny managed to dodge his attacks. But as he was about to stab her in the face, Penny grabbed his wrist and crushed it with inhuman strength.

Brant screamed as Penny flipped him over her shoulder and smashed him into the ground.

Double D then charged up to Trow as he pulled out his Magnifying Glass in it's solar blade form as Double D tried to slash at Trow. But Trow caught Double D's arm and tossed him into the ground. Blake stood back up as she looked over and picked up a wooden crate from nearby, as she picked it up and tossed it into Trow's face. As the box smashed into hundreds of splinters without Trow even flintching. He giggled as he looked down at both the skinny nerd and the cat Faunus.

"Hehehe... You two are gonna have to do a LOT better than THAT." Said Trow as he walked closer to him. But as he reached out to grab Blake, the shadow clone of Blake disappeared as Trow looked on in confusion. Only for the real Blake to dash in with her Gambol Shroud as she dashed towards Trow and slid in between his legs after wrapping the line on her Gambol Shroud around his legs as the giant of a man slipped and fell on the ground.

As Trow tried to pick himself back up, Double D stood over him as he held out two circular flat metallic objects in his hands as he put them on both sides of Trows head. As an electric jolt came from the devices as Trow screamed and fell into unconsciousness as Double D put the devices back into his pockets.

Sun and Slate were fighting as Slate tried to hit Sun with his mace, but Sun just dodged as he quickly used his staff to smash the Slate in the face multiple times before knocking him down for good.

The group then turned back to each other after all of the Red Cap goons were knocked out.

 **"** Thanks for the backup." Said Blake.

"Sure thing. You okay?" Asked Sun as Blake places the Gambol Shroud on her back

 **"** No. You heard Robin, my family is in danger. From him and Ilia. Call the police and let's go!" Said Blake as the four ran off.

"Right!" Said Sun as he started dialing the police as the four exit the alleyway and begin running toward the Belladonna's home. Blake then pulled out her Scroll and started dialing for her parents.

"Come on, mom, pick up!" Said Blake worried as the Scroll was ringing as Double D looked at his electronic watch as he was touching the screen. Preparing the Peace suit for Blake.

* * *

 **Belladonna Household:**

Back at the Belladonna's home, a scroll is vibrating on the table with Blake's portrait and the text "BLAKE CALLING" on the screen. Gunfire can be heard. Suddenly, the table is knocked to its side as Kali and a Menagerie Guard take cover.

"Get down!" Yelled the guard as the guard gets up to fire back at two White Fang soldiers. He manages to shoot one of them down, but he gets shot down by the other. With the guard incapacitated, Kali takes his pistol and starts firing back.

"Get out of my house! Ghira!" Yells Kali as she stops firing and hides behind the coffee table again as the White Fang member fires once more. But as he was firing, one of the Red Caps from earlier sneaks up from behind the White Fang member. As he instantly wrapped his hand around the White Fang member's mouth as the Red Cap pulls out a knife, stabbing him through the back, then bringing the knife up and stabbing the Faunus in the neck before throwing him to the ground.

Kali peers back up from the coffee table as the Red Cap took the White Fang members place and started firing at Kali. But Kali showed no fear as she started firing at the Red Cap member.

"Ghira! Ghira!" As she calls out to her husband, Kali is forced to take cover again from the gunfire.

Meanwhile, Ghira, Dwayne, and a couple of other Menagerie guards fend off some White Fang troops in the entry hall. Dwayne was shirtless with a silver chest plate covering his torso with the old blue logo of the White Fang, a sleeveless blue and white jacket with the old blue White Fang logo on his back, black pants, blue and white sneaker shoes, silver brass knuckle Dusters on his fists, silver shoulder pads, and a beige cowboy hat with a raccoon tail wrapped around it. One of the White Fang members tries to kick Ghira, but he grabs his foot and slams him into the wall. Dwayne dodges a sword slash from another White Fang trooper. A guard manages to knock out another trooper after a brief scuffle, and Ghira knocks out the troop that attacked him by punching him in the diaphragm and slamming his head into the ground.

"Go find my wife!" Yelled Ghira as another White Fang trooper ran at Ghira with his fists up. But he was instantly shot several times in the back before falling on his face. Ghira growled as he saw that the shooter was a Red Cap who had his gun trained on Ghira and Dwayne. As the Red Cap started to open fire, Ghira dashed at him, dodging all the bullets as he knocked the gun out of the Red Cap's hand and kneed him in the stomach. Knocking him down.

Another guard gets shot while protecting Ghira and goes limp. Ghira catches the guard's body and drops it to the ground, with Ghira wincing at his fallen comrade. He then growls as he turns his attention to the Albains, who have their weapons out.

"I believe it's time our dear chieftain stepped down, brother." Said Corsac.

"Yes brother, I'm afraid I'm inclined to agree." Replied Fennec. But before the two could've attacked, the doors behind them burst open as Dwayne, Ghira, Corsac, and Fennec saw Pardus walking forward with one of the lifeless guards in his hands. He was specled in blood as he smiled and tossed the body to the ground as Ghira and Dwayne looked at this with fearful expressions.

"Pardus..." Said Dwayne with a bit of a fearful tone.

"Missed me, rat?" Asked Pardus as he smiled.

"You... you killed Sol!" Said Ghira.

"Don't forget about Ajax... I already paid him a visit too. And, I really doubt he's going to come in and help you at all..." Said Pardus. "And now... I'm going to turn both of you into corpses, just like Sol and Ajax said Pardus as he instantly started to transform with his hind legs, grew sharp teeth, fur, and claws as he let out a more animalistic growl as he walked closer to Dwayne and Ghira.

Ghira and Dwayne looked at each other for a moment, before nodding in agreement. Dwayne instantly reached into his pocket and pulled out two packets of bright blue dust ammunition with his raccoon symbol on it. He then loaded them both up in his Knock-Outs as his Knock-Outs started to grow razor sharp ice spikes all over them as they let up to his forearms. Looking up at Pardus.

"I gotta say... It's gonna be a hellva time when I'm kicking your ass, Pardus." Said Dwayne as Ghira lets his claws out and rips his coat off. He bares his fangs and makes a feral growl at the three foes, before letting out a mighty roar.

"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **Earth-II:** _Somewhere in the Cosmos..._

In the Cosmos... A gargantuan ship floats across space as hundreds of stars and several planets could be seen in the distance. Within the ship, the very front of the ship, was a massive window were what appears to be an entire council of insect-like humanoids are sitting. As there were around nine of them as they spoke with one another in their native tongue.

"The demon has not repaid us yet, and we have already conquered every world in our sector of space. The rest are either too far away or too peril less to traverse. We still have the technology to transport ourselves to other universes. Why can't we invade while we still can?" Asked one of the insect humanoids.

"Because we still have a deal with the demon. He might be late, but we still have a deal with him. We don't want to waste our supplies just to travel to another universe to an unknown planet. Let the demon do our work for us." Said another insect humanoid.

"And if the demon doesn't pull through on his end of the deal...? Our soldiers and representatives have visited the world of 'Remnant' while transporting our technology to Evil Tim. It is like Earth, with weak, simple minded homosapiens. Nothing but a race of poultry... And they have powerful substances and supplies that have the potential to bring us back to glory!" Replied the first insect humanoid.

"... We still have a bit of information of the beings of that world, beings that posses great power, energies, and technologies. Not to mention the race of dark beings that run amuck in that world... We will also be stabbing the demon and his army in the back, along with challenging OTHER beings of great power... It is nothing but a death sentence for our forces..." Said another insect humanoid as the council of alien beings looked back up at the massive window of the cosmos in front of them. Where another member of their race was standing right in front of the window as he held his hands behind his back.

"General Ne'msys... What are your thoughts?" Asked the head of the council as the tall insect being merely turned his head over to the council. Opening it's incisors... And snapping them again. As what appears to be a twisted form of a grin appear on it's face.

* * *

 **Mistral:** _The City_

It was around the night time as Baron Samedi walked through the poorer streets of Mistral. As he walked into an alleyway, carrying a bag with him, and a gutar tied behind his back. As he walked into the alleyway, he stopped as he looked up at one wall.

Baron smiled as he put down the bag and the guitar. He looked up at the wall which had a painting of what appeared to be two young boys laughing as they ran around. One of the boys looked like a much younger version of Baron, as the other boy looked similar to him. But a few years younger.

Baron reached into his bag as he pulled out a sheet as he placed it down, than a statue of a cross that was planted on a square stand, a few pieces of fresh fruit, a bottle of booze, and a frame with a picture of a young boy in it. As he finally placed down a candle and lit it as he smiled somberly at the display.

"Heh... Hey brother, happy birthday. I... I hope you like the bottle of gin. I mean, you never had the chance to really taste it, but... I hope you like it." Said Baron as he looked back up at the looked back up at the memorial he painted on the wall in front of him, as tears began streaming down his face.

"I... Umm *sniff*... I really miss you, Zaka. I just *sob* *sniff*... I just wish I had the strength to save you..." Said Baron as he looked down with tears falling from his eyes. Baron sniffs again as he pulls up the guitar and holds it to his chest. And begins to play.

 _"Brother, why'd you have to go?_  
 _You left us all so soon._  
 _Remember that song I wrote about your family years ago?_  
 _Well, they're all waiting for you to come home._

 _What do I do?_  
 _What do I say?_  
 _And Dad tells me to pray._  
 _So I prayed and prayed but the hurt won't go away._

 _The pain gets worse, it never stops,_  
 _And I've asked the Lord for us to swap._  
 _I beg and plead._

 _Why is it always stormy weather?_  
 _And brother,_  
 _Tell me if it all gets better._  
 _Why did you leave?_  
 _Why did you die?_  
 _You finally made your brother cry._  
 _I know you're watching over us tonight,_  
 _And I hope you're watching over us tonight."_

 **A/N: Anyone who has watched Avatar, knows where I based this last scene off of. The song itself is _Brother_ by _Falling In Reverse._ I wanted to use a sad Haitian based song, but I really couldn't find any. Anyway, I'm sure also wondering what the whole deal was with Kevin and Jonny. It was really nothing more then a side story so I can make Kevin and Jonny shine. And... is obviously based off of Robbie Reyes, the current Ghost Rider. Something for Jonny and Kevin to not just fade into the background. And don't worry, Rolfs getting his own time to shine soon.**

 **Zimos and his gang here are really just providers. He's not going to stay in the house with the Belladonna's, he's just going to provide men and weapons to Blake's efforts to protect Mistral. I may give him a few scenes of him fighting during the battle of Mistral, but that's about it.** **Also for anyone who didn't know, when Eddy was talking to Edinator and Eddy said Matt. That was a reference to Eddy's big brother, Eddy's big brother officially doesn't have a name, but Matthew is what the staff of Ed Edd n Eddy called him during the production of the Big Picture Show... So yeah. I also wanted to say that I'm thinking about creating a RWBY/EENE Chibi series based off this series. With everyone from this series including OC's showing up and getting into goofy situations, much like RWBY Chibi. So keep your eye out for that. Also, here is the voice for Midas Goult.**

 **Midas Goult : Al Pacino, Scarface (Scarface 1983)**

 **Also... I've been thinking about adding this to the end of a chapter for no other reason then for funzies. And that would be putting down what theme songs fit which characters the best. EENE characters, RWBY characters, and OC's included. And for me at least, I think it could possibly get people to get more equated to the characters. Much like voice actor references for new OC's... Or because I'm bored. Anyways, here they are.**

 **Team RWBY: Geronimo by Sheppard, This Is The Day by** **Jeff Williams & Casey Lee Williams**

 **Ruby Rose: Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab, Airplanes by B.O.B ft. Hayley Williams**

 **Yang Xiao Long: Stronger by Kelly Clarkson, Uma Thurman by Fall Out Boy**

 **Blake Belladonna: Bring Me Back To Life by Extreme Music**

 **Weiss Schnee: Gorgeous Nightmare by Escape the Fate, Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez**

 **Ed Edd n Eddy or Team EEE: All-Star by Smash Mouth, This Song Saved My Life by Simple Plan, Some Nights by Fun**

 **Ed 'Horus' Fortier: Bones Shatter by Hedley, If Your Gonna Be Dumb Ya Gotta Be Tough by Roger Alan Wade, Superman [It's Not Easy] by Five For Fighting**

 **Edd 'Marian' McKnight: White and Nerdy by Weird Al, Ready Aim Fire by Imagine Dragons**

 **Eddy 'Skipper' McGee: I Want it All by Queen, You're Not Alone by Saosin**

 **(Yeah, those are the Ed's last names I've chosen)**

 **Team BATL: Come Together by Godsmack**

 **Baron Samedi: Pursuit of Happiness by kid cudi, Brains by Voltiare**

 **Tiburon Akhelios: Hurt by Johnny Cash, The Man Comes Around by Johnny Cash**

 **Albert Forneus: The Best of You by Foo Fighters**

 **Li Xiongmao: Kung Fu Fighting by Carl Douglas**

 **Edinator: Citizen Soldier by 3 Doors Down, Fight by All Good Things**

 **Eddvanced: I am Machine by Three Days Grace**

 **Team KRJ: Blitz of Lightning by U.D.O.**

 **Kevin: Car Crash by Three Days Grace, Ghost Riders in the Sky by Spiderbait**

 **Rolf: Immigrant Song by Led Zeppelin, Believer by Imagine Dragon, Amish Paradise by Weird Al**

 **Jonny 2x4: Not Afraid by Eminem**

 **Plank: Mastermind by Mindless Self Indulgence**

 **Ozpin: Glass Castle by Linkin Park**

 **Oscar Pine: Me Against The World by Simple Plan**

 **Qrow Branwen: I Found by Amber Run**

 **Penny Polendina: Machine by Modestep**

 **Sun Wukong: Why Worry by Set It Off**

 **Neptune Vasilias: Too Cool by Camp Rock**

 **Jacques Schnee: The Biggest Douche by South Park**

 **The Red Caps: Hunt You Down by Saliva**

 **Robin Redcap Senior: Money by Serj Tankian**

 **Robin Redcap Junior: End of me by Ashen Remain**

 **Evil Tim's Regime: Undead by Undead Hollywood**

 **Evil Tim: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet, Immortal by Adema**

 **Salty Sam: Dead Man by We As Human, Sick by Adelitas Way**

 **Baron O'BeefDip: Inside The Fire by Disturbed**

 **Jib: Comatose by Skillet, Creep by RadioHead**

 **Oxford Oceanica: I'm Sexy And I Know It by LMFAO**

 **Daniel Robitaille: Before I Forget by Slipknot**

 **Ying Xiao Long: I Think I'm A Clone Now by Weird Al**

 **Mei Kumo: Poison by Groove Coverage**

 **Zeus V** **rontí: I'm So Sorry Imagine Dragons**

 **Pardus Varietates: Tear Away by Drowning Pool**

 **The Rebellions: Rise by Skillet**

 **Chuck Hector: One Of A Kind by Breaking Point**

 **Ingoma Dullahan: Through The Tulips by Tiny Tim, Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach**

 **The Tetsu Kirazu: You're Going Down by Sick Puppies**

 **Hidekazu Kobayashi: Smile by Butterfly**

 **The Wolf: Surefire (Never Enough) by Farenheit 451 Remix (radio edit)**

 **Team JNPR: Shine by Jeff Williams & Casey Lee Williams**

 **Jaune Arc: Superhero by The Script**

 **Nora Valkyrie: Cheerleader by OMI**

 **Pyrrha Nikos: See You Again by Wiz Khalifa**

 **Lie Ren: Home by Phillip Phillips**

 **The White Fang: Edge Of A Revolution by NickelBack**

 **Adam Tarsus: Riot by Three Days Grace**

 **Ilia Amitola: All The Things She Said by T.A.T.U.**

 **Salem's Fraction: Heathens by Twenty One Piolets**

 **Salem: Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Kruch**

 **Cinder Fall: The Devil Within by Digital Daggers**

 **Emerald Sustai: Wreak Havok by Skylar Grey**

 **Mercury Black: The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars**

 **Neo: Troublemaker by Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida**

 **Roman Torchwick: I Can't Decide by Scissor Sisters**

 **Tyrian Callows: I'll Sleep When I'm Dead by Set It Off**

 **Arthur Watts: When Your Evil by Voltaire**

 **Hazel Rainart: Into Nothing by Breaking Benjamin**

 **Ajax Tublat: Fat by Weird Al**

 **Dwayne Procyon: Living In America by James Brown**

 **Midas Goult: Scarface Theme Song**

 **Raven Branwen: Fallen Angel by Three Days Grace**

 **The Abductors: Alien Youth by Three Days Grace**

 **Anyway,** **If you liked this story, don't hesitate to comment, favorite, and follow this story. Plus, don't forget to vote on my poll to which EENE X RWBY couple you like the best. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will come out soon. Bye.**


	74. Deadly Alliance

**A/N: This chapter takes place during 'A Perfect Storm'. I'd like to thank Lord Maximus, ShoRyuKen, and ZZ for his assistance and suggestion. Enjoy.**

 **Branwen Camp:**

Everything was in total darkness, until a groan of a woman could be heard. As she opened her eyes and looked around with a drowsy expression. Everything was blurry as she was still coming to.

"Ugh... What... What happened? I think there was an explosion? And I crawled away? Ugh... Where am I?" Asked Ying as she looked up and around. To her surprise, she was in a cage with bars surrounding her. As she continued to look, she saw that she was in some type of red tent. As she tried to move, she found that she was restrained by chains. As she tried to look behind her, she could only very barely and briefly she what was restraining her.

Ying was on her knees with her arms restrained behind her back with chains that were wrapped around her arms, with the end of the chains attached to the top of the cage. Her head and chest were also restrained by chains with a metal collar around her neck, chaining her to the ground and heavy duty cuffs around her wrists.

As Ying woke up, she struggled and growled.

"Ugh! UGH! WHAT IS THIS!? WHERE AM I!?" Yelled Ying as she struggled angrily, until she heard a voice.

"It's no use." Said the voice of a woman as Ying turned her head to see Raven sitting there with her legs crossed and her scarlet blade out, as she was sharpening it with a stone.

"What?" Asked Ying.

"That cage, cuffs, collar, and chains are all made out of the strongest metal found in Remnant. Struggle all you want, your not getting out of those chains." Said Raven as she continued to sharpen her sword.

"Raven... What do you want?" Asked Ying in a venomous tone of voice, as Raven didn't even show a hint of emotion as she continued to look down and sharpen her blade.

"Your welcome for saving you by the way. When we found you, you were covered in third degree burns and appeared like you were on the brink of death. It's only been a day. And you've almost healed completely. You heal fast." Said Raven as Ying narrowed her eyes at her.

"What do you want?" Repeated Ying as Raven stopped sharpening her blade, let a moment pass, as she then looked back up at Ying who was tied up.

"Want? It's not a matter of what I want, but what you want." Said Raven looking down at her blade as she started to sharpen it again as Ying's expression turned into one of confusion.

"Okay... Than what do you think I want?" Asked Ying.

"You want a family." Said Raven as Ying scoffed.

"Ha, what? Really? Who needs family? I already work for Evil Tim. I bet Salty Sam has already sent a search party to get me!" Said Ying with a smile as Raven continued to sharpen her blade.

"Really? You think they care for you? They don't care about you. They only see you as a weapon." Said Raven as Ying's expression turned into one of fury.

"SHUT UP!" Said Ying.

"You know I'm right. And I know you know that they will just move on with their plans without you if you died." Said Raven.

"N-No! They need me! They can't do it without me!" Said Ying furiously as her eyes began to glow a dark burning purple color. Raven sighs as she stops sharpening and stand back up. She then walked over to Ying's cage and crouched down on one knee to look her in the eye.

"Listen to me, they don't need you. They don't care about you. But... you do have a choice." Said Raven as Ying continued to narrow her eyes.

"And what's that?" Asked Ying.

"When you fully healed, I will release you. And then, you will have a choice, you can either go back to the dark and grim alien empire that only sees you as a weapon. Or... You can join my tribe. A group who will care for you, and look out for you. Just like you will do for us. My tribe has a philosophy we always follow... "The strong will live, and the weak shall die." You are strong, stronger then the original Yang. I know you aren't an exact copy of Yang, your enhanced. And your ruthless. Just what my tribe needs. Think about it, when the dust settles between Evil Tim and Salem... And my tribe goes back into hiding. You can have a family of your own. Even have a position of second-in-command. What do you think?" Asked Raven as Ying's face turned into one of careful consideration. As she thought for a moment, she grew back a look of suspicion as she glanced back up at Raven.

"What about your daughter? Someone who you've been waiting for? Someone who's your actual biological daughter?" Asked Ying as Raven stood back up and looked at the ground with an angered look.

"... Yang has made her choice. She decided to go on a hopeless crusade to fight an unbeatable opponent, with my worthless twin brother, that moronic shark Faunus, and the rest of their little group." Said Raven as she turned her attention back to Ying.

"Yang has made her choice, and she will suffer the consequences without me. But you, are not Yang. You can be more, better..." Raven held out her hand to the caged Ying as Raven's mouth turned into something faintly resembling a small smile.

"Join the Branwen tribe..." Said Raven as Ying looked up at Raven as the clone remained silent. With a thoughtful look on her face. But as it appeared that Ying was about to give Raven her answer, Vernal enters the front entrance of the tent.

"Raven, we have a problem." Said Vernal as she looked over and saw Yang, as she backed of in fright.

"Raven, the girl, she's-"

"I know, Vernal. Now, tell me what the problem is." Replied Raven.

"Evil Tim's minions are here... And Salem's found us." Said Vernal as Raven's eyes widen briefly.

"Them... okay." Said Raven as she looked down at Ying, who looked up at her with a smile on her face.

"Four of Tim's minions and four Salem's followers are waiting to speak with you." Said Vernal.

"Right. We planned for this... Bring me my helmet."

Outside of her tent, Daniel, Jib, Baron O'BeefDip, Zeus, Cinder, Watts, Emerald, and Mercury all stand and wait while the bandits surround them, eyeing them carefully. Raven steps out of her tent with her mask on as she addresses her bandits.

"I don't recall inviting so many guests into our home. Either I'm losing my memory, or you've all lost your spines!" Said Raven as Daniel chuckles and Cinder speaks.

"Don't be too upset with them, Raven. Your men simply recognized the power of a Maiden when they see it." Said Cinder as her eye glows and trails fire. "Which is why we'd like to have a word with you."

Baron let out a small demonic growl as he reached into his robe and pulled out a severed human arm that he tossed on the ground in between Raven and the four uninvited guests. Making many of the bandits gasp in fear, seeing the severed limb of one of their fallen companions. With bite marks of a sharp toothed beast at the end of the wound.

Baron licks his lips as he spoke. "Hehehehe... He was tasty, but he did scream like a coward after I ripped his face off HAHAHAHA!" Laughed Baron as the Bandits aimed their guns at the demon.

"How dare you mock-" But one of the bandits didn't get the chance to finish his sentence.

"STAND! DOWN!" Roared Raven as the bandits lowered their guns. Raven turned her head back to Evil Tim's group as she scanned them.

"Where's the Lien?" Asked Raven.

"It's adorable how you think you and your little tribe of rats have power over an entire regime. We're going to take that machine, and our weapon. And, that is a fact." Said Daniel as bees started to appear around the bandits, as they started swinging their arms, trying to get rid of the black and yellow insects. Raven narrowed her eyes as she turned to her bandits.

"Leave us. Pack your things, then break down camp. We're moving." Said Raven as the bandits leave and do as she commands.

"Little late to run and hide. You've been on our master's list for some time, so you must understand that we cannot allow you to slip away." Said Watts.

"I know all about your master, but I don't believe we've met." Said Raven as she turned to Evil Tim's minions.

"And... I was offered a large sum of money from the families of the kidnapped people, to rescue them from Evil Tim's fortress." Said Raven.

"You sound confident, harlot." Said Baron as Raven turned to her.

"If you think your pitiful attempts to scare me by killing my men, than you are even more of a fool then I thought." Said Raven as Baron took a step closer.

"How about I tear out your tongue and present it to you, you worthless heretic-" Baron was interrupted.

"Baron! Salty Sam needs that machine to carry out Evil Tim's master plan. Do you want to anger your god when he wakes up?" Asked Daniel as Baron had a look of panic on his face, taking a step back.

"No! No! No! I just... I just let my anger take ahold of me! I will never desgrace the lord!" Said Baron as he held his hands together in a prayer motion, whispering a prayer to his god and begged for an apology. Cinder looked over and saw this.

"Wonderful... Another Tyrian, just what the world needs." Said Cinder as Jib turned to her and shapeshifted into her, post the battle of Vale. Unscared.

"I see you still have your good eye to observe that." Said Jib as he winked at Cinder. Angering Cinder as her one eye burned again, raising her burning fist. But before she could do anything, Daniel stepped in between them.

"Please, please... We're on the same side here. Our masters are still aligned, and they will both unhappy if they found out we were disobeying their wishes. So pleas, enough of this childish squabble. And let's try to obtain our goals." Daniel turned to Jib.

"Jib, stop mocking Cinder. Or Evil Tim will know." Said Daniel, as just as Jib heard what Daniel said. He stepped back and transformed back into his original form. Ad Daniel turned to Cinder.

"Cinder... I know how you believe your intimidation tactics work on everyone, but they don't. So stop wasting your breath, and obey Salem's orders." Said Daniel as Cinder burned a bit hotter and tightened her fist, before restraining her anger, stepping back, and her flames being extinguished.

Daniel turned back and smiled at Raven with a polite smile. "My scenarist apologies Miss Branwen, some of us just can't control our more powerful emotional urges." Daniel turned to Cinder as Cinder shot him a nasty look. Before turning back to Raven.

"I'm Cinder Fall. This is my associate, Arthur Watts, and my disciples, Emerald and Mercury."

"Two children you've tricked into following you, a disgraced Atlesian scientist, and a Fall Maiden with a surname so appropriate, she probably picked it herself. Something tells me you've got more than a slight case of egomania, is that about right?" Asked Raven as Mercury and Emerald exchange a brief look, while Watts clears his throat.

"Technically, I was also a doctor, but I must say, the rest was spot on." Said Watts.

"Aren't you perceptive." Said Cinder.

"It's what's kept me alive." Said Raven as she turned to Evil Tim's minions.

"How about this? I've already met several of you during the battle... Let's see, a rogue Huntsman with a bionic sickle arm, a demon alien fanatic, a simple boy, and a..." Said Raven as she turned to Jib, the tall and skinny form of Jib.

"... Some sort of mental creation. Not a demon, but... something else..." Said Raven as Jib turned into Raven as he spoke.

"Your actually right, I'm what you call a tulpa. I was born out of pure mental thought, until I gained enough power to create my own form." Said Jib as Raven still stared at him.

"... Your related to Ed." Said Raven.

"Yes, impressively accurate." Said Jib as he transformed back into his original form yet again.

"That explains why I already don't like you." Said Raven.

"I'm afraid the only reason you're still alive is because you have something our master- I mean... masters wants. Of course, if I'm wrong..." Said Cinder as she activates her Maiden power again and holds out a small flame in her right hand, grinning evilly.

"Vernal!" Yells Raven as Vernal steps out of Raven's tent and walks up next to her.

"So, this is the long lost Spring Maiden. Prove it." Said Cinder.

Raven and Vernal share a glance with each other, with Raven nodding. Vernal sighs and closes her eyes. She holds her hands out and suddenly, the wind starts to pick up gradually. The blue sky turns to gray as clouds cover it. Leaves blow in the wind. Watts, Mercury, Zeus, Jib, and Emerald cover their faces as thunder is heard, while Cinder smiles in amazement as she watches the Spring Maiden unleash her power. All the while Daniel smiles and Baron growls. Vernal then lowers her hands and opens her eyes as her powers settle.

"Vernal has done well under my guidance. I'd take that into consideration before you try anything." Said Raven as Daniel chuckles, as Raven glares at him.

"Care to share what's so humorous?" Asked Raven.

"Oh, you want to see what's so humorous? Very well." Said Daniel as he reached into his overcoat and pulled out a remote, and looked over at Zeus. Then back at Raven.

"That boy over there... one of the children originally freed by you and the other rubes that invaded our fortress. But... he was unique. After a few experiments, we managed to make him into a living weapon. Dare I even say... On par with the Maidens." Said Daniel as Raven, Vernal, and Salem's followers all look at Daniel.

"What?" Asked Cinder in a dangerous tone. Angered at the thought that a simple scared scrawny looking boy standing with Tim's minions has the abilities Daniel claims.

"Impossible..." Said Raven as Daniel just smiled and looked over at Zeus.

"Zeus. Please step forward."

"Y-Yes sir." Said Zeus as he took two steps forward for everyone to see.

"Wait... your saying HE'S as powerful as a maiden?" Asked Cinder.

"How about you experience it for yourselves?" Asked Daniel as he pressed a button on the remote he was holding. That was when Zeus screamed out in pain, as his body became transparent, his skeleton could be seen, and bolts of golden electricity was bouncing off of him.

"I want a demonstration." Said Daniel as Zeus nodded and threw his hand up into the sky, as bolts of lightning hit his hands. All the while, his power just grew stronger and stronger as bolts of electricity bounced everywhere as a dangerous storm started to form. Even stronger then Vernal's as winds started to pick up in speed as more bolts began to bounce all around the camp. Setting several small idem's on fire only to be blown out by the wind. The power just kept growing as everyone blocked their eyes, except for Evil Tim's minions, Cinder, and Raven.

"Okay! Okay! We get it! Please shut him off now!" Yelled Watts over the wind as Daniel raised his remote and pressed the button. Shutting off Zeus' incredible form, and turning him back to normal.

"... Still nothing compared to the power of a maiden..." Growled Cinder as she looked back at Raven.

"Raven, I won't underestimate you, so please don't insult my intelligence. There is a slim chance you and your Maiden could escape today, but if you know our master as well as you claim to, then you know you could never truly escape her. But we come bearing an olive branch." Said Cinder.

"The Maidens are merely a means to an end. Salem's true desires are the Relics locked inside the Huntsman Academies. Come with us. Allow Vernal here to unlock the Relic of Knowledge, and all previous acts of defiance against Salem will be forgiven. It's the best deal either of you are going to get." Watts walks away from them to rejoin his group.

"And... I'm sure you remember when my master offered an alliance with you..." Said Daniel walking over with a friendly smile.

"And you spat in our face..." Said Daniel in an incredibly dangerous tone of voice. "But... Evil Tim is currently out of action. As Salty Sam has complete control of his regime at the moment. It wouldn't be hard for him to send a swarm of the undead to tear your camp to shreds. But... he decided it would be better to make friends in this harsh world of ours... So, what do you think? We don't want the Maiden, we just want our machine and Ying back." Said Daniel.

"You talk as if walking straight into Haven will be easy." Said Raven

"That's because it will be. Headmaster Lionheart is loyal to Salem. And now, all we need is the key to the vault... You're not the only one to turn your back against Oz, Raven." Said Cinder as Raven gripped the hilt of her sword.

"We have an army... And we will assist, since Lord Evil Tim is still aligned with Salem, thus, we are aligned with you." Said O'BeefDip as Raven narrowed her eyes at the demon.

"I'm not helping Evil Tim, Salty Sam, or Salem. And I'm not helping Oz! I don't want a part in any of this!" Said Raven.

"That ship sailed when you chose to harbor a Maiden. But if you come with us to Haven, we'll leave you, your tribe, and your little secret to live out the rest of your lives squabbling in the wilderness. We just... need... the Relic." Said Cinder.

"Besides, don't you already rob and kill? Think of all the families you meaninglessly slaughtered, leaving your family behind, and using your power and authority for your own personal gain. You have more in common with us then you think, Raven." Said Daniel as Raven glared at her. But the man with the sickle hand didn't even flinch.

"I need time to think this over." Said Raven.

"You don't have time. In two days, Haven Academy will be destroyed by the White Fang and the Regime's army. You're going to choose now." Said Watts.

"Backed me into a corner, huh?" Asked Raven.

"It's like you believed you had a choice in the first place." Said Baron.

"So, are you with us, or against us?" Asked Cinder as after a tense moment, Raven removes her grip from her hilt and takes her mask off.

"Agreements like these are built on trust. And forgive me for saying, but I don't trust a single one of you. Several of you tried to kill me. You're going to need to give me more." Said Raven.

"You are in a poor position to negotiate." Said Watts.

"I want my brother dead." Said Raven.

"Qrow?" Asked Cinder.

"That's right. He knows I have Spring. And if I help you get your Relic, he's going to become a problem. I have enough problems to deal with. Not to mention Tiburon, that shark... like Qrow, he was always there to stand in my way. He is just as much of a problem. Qrow doesn't trust me, but he does trust Ozpin's other lieutenants. If Leo really is loyal to you, then you can order him to invite Qrow and Tiburon into an ambush. They arrive at Haven, then we take them down, you get your Relic... And you get your machine and the girl... and we all leave happy." Said Raven as Cinder, Baron, and Daniel smiles.

"Sounds agreeable..." Said Daniel.

"Now this is a proposition I can get behind." Replied Cinder.

Watts: Alright ladies, let's pause for a moment. We have one objective - retrieving the Relic of Knowledge. Now Qrow Branwen and this Team BATL may be on our list of individuals we would very much like dead, but their not going to go down without a fight, and their not going to go down quietly. Our advantage here is just as you said - we walk straight into Haven, no resistance, no one the wiser. A battle with your brother throws that all out the window." Said Watts.

"No... there is another..." Said Baron as Salem's followers and Raven turned to him.

"His name used to be Eddy... but now it's Edinator. Back on Earth, when we fought for Evil Tim, he led humanity against us. We thought we killed him, but he came back in a new advanced cybernetic body he hooked his mind up to. He is just as dangerous... even more dangerous." Said Baron as he looked back up at everyone.

"Wait... are you talking about the man turning the battle with a robotic skeleton underneath his flesh?" Asked Raven.

"Yes... that's him. When we ambush him, make sure he goes down. Qrow, BATL, and even the children are nothing compared to him. Do not underestimate him, and if you face him down, make SURE HE DIES! The heretic must pay for his sins." Said Baron.

"We still have two Maidens, a human lightning bolt, a demon, two Huntsmen children, a creature made from thought, an Atlasian scientist, a clone, an assassin, and me... I doubt 'Edinator' will stand a chance against all of us. Especially Qrow and BATL..." Said Raven.

"He fought an army of demons... don't underestimate that man." Said O'BeefDip.

"But it's not just them. They have the students with him. He has Ruby and Eddy!" Said Emerald.

"They certainly do." Growled Cinder.

"If we leave the school a bloody mess, we will draw the attention of the authorities! The Kingdom will be on high alert, and the White Fang's attack will be ruined!" Said Watts as Jib shapeshifted into the form of Watts to speak.

"You keep forgetting... We have an army. And alien technology that's centuries ahead of whatever Atlas has up it's sleeves." Said Jib as he shapeshifted back into his original form as Watts stared at him.

"Wow... do I really sound like that?" Asked Watts.

"Any matter...we still wait. We wait until the full moon. Leo invites Qrow, BATL, Edinator, and his little fighters to Haven the same night Hazel and Adam arrive with the White Fang. As soon as the battle is won, the White Fang and the Regime's army demolishes Haven, and any evidence we may have left behind is lost along with the school." Said Cinder.

"Then, Salem and Evil Tim leaves my people alone. For good." Said Raven.

"You have yourself a deal." Said Cinder as she holds her hand out to shake with Raven's, but Watts suddenly grabs her wrist.

"Wait. Don't think I don't see what you're after. If this falls to pieces over your grudge with a child, I will not be taking the blame." Said Watts.

"Then what are you worried about?" Asked Cinder glaring at him as she activates her Maiden powers and burns Watts' hand, causing him to remove his grip and hold his hand in pain.

"Fly back home and tinker with your machines." Said Cinder as she holds her hand out again in front of Raven.

"And tell Salem she'll get what she wants - and more." Said Cinder as Raven stands still for a moment, glaring at Cinder's hand in front of her, but then offers her own hand out and shakes it with the Fall Maiden, sealing the deal.

"And of course... All we need in return is the girl and the machine. I promise, when this deal is finished and we all get what we want. You will never see any of us ever again." Said Daniel as he walked over to Raven and Raven stared at his outstretched hand.

"... Hehehe, do you not trust we will keep our word?" Asked Daniel.

"... No." Said Raven as she shook Daniel's hand.

* * *

 **Menagerie:** _The Belladonna Household_

Back in Menagerie, gunfire can be heard from within the Belladonna Family Home, as well as sounds of fighting grunts and efforts. Ghira leaps around the entry hall and uses his claws to hang from one of the pillars, before pouncing on a White Fang soldier and clawing him down. Dwayne on the other hand dashed towards two White Fang grunts and with two powerful blows, knocked them both out. A female White Fang soldier charges at Ghira with a spear, but Ghira grabs it, lifting her off the ground, and tossing her into Fennec.

Pardus looks back as he pounces at Ghira, slashing him twice with his weapons before kicking him. Making him flying back into the wall behind him as he smashed into it. But he got back up and growled as he looked at Pardus.

Corsac holds out his weapon, which starts to glow red as Ghira preps to launch the spear at him. A fireball is launched from Corsac's weapon as Ghira throws the spear. Ghira's attack manage to hit the target, as Dwayne jumped in front of Ghira and took the hit as his white Aura shimmered and Corsac getting pinned to the wall by his hood.

"Brother!" Yelled Fennec as he gets back up and activates his weapon, which glows white as a wind gust is conjured from it. Dwayne blocks the attack in a deffensive position, as he's forced back by the powerful wind. But behind one of the pillars is a Red Cap with a rifle as he peeks out of the pillar to fire, only for a pair of three metallic claws to pierce through his back and out his front. As the Red Cap gags on his own blood, he is lifted off the ground by Pardus as he lets out an animalistic growl.

"Don't you dare, human... GHIRA'S MINE!" Yelled Pardus as he tosses the Red Cap aside as he leaps on Ghira. Pardus pinned Ghira to the floor as he transformed into his wereleopard form as he had his jaws open, trying to bite Ghira's head off with his colossal mouth. Ghira held back Pardus as Ghira let out a growl as he held one of his hands away in a gripping position, only for a black shadow hammer to form as he brings it forward and bashes Pardus in the face, sending him crashing into one of the pillars. Ghira stood back up as the wind attack towards Dwayne ended as he looked back to see if his friend is alright.

"GHIRA! You alright?!" Asked Dwayne.

"I'm fine, old friend." Said Ghira as he stood back up, and glared down Pardus as Pardus growled back. Transforming back into his human form, giving a sadistic smile.

"Hehehe... Come on now, Ghira. I've killed Sol, Ajax, and the rest... What makes you think you can even kill me?" Asked Pardus.

"How about cutting your head off and burning it?" Asked Ghira as he suddenly formed two shadow blades in his hands as he stared down Pardus. As Pardus extracting his gauntlet claws as the two collided. The two trading multiple blows, blocks, and dodges as the two seemed to be evenly matched. Ghira getting a few goot hits in as he slashed at Pardus, damaging his Aura as Pardus hit back just as hard. With the added bonus of lightning dust in his gauntlets, thus surging through his gauntlet claws as he viciously slashed away at his opponent.

But as the two continued to trade a few more blows, Pardus managed to get one good blow in on Ghira. Stunning him. As Pardus slashed away at Ghira three more times before ending with a vicious kick that sent Ghira flying into the pillar and smashing it, causing it to crumble and fall to the ground. Leaving Ghira on the ground, groaning.

"GHIRA!" Yelled Dwayne as Fennec charged in and slashed at Dwayne with his weapon, making him stumble back as he looked back at the twins as both recovered and stood next to one another.

"Brother, do you recognize him?" Asked Fennec.

"Indeed I do, Corsac. He is Dwayne Procyon of "Team Chimera." I believe he has grown wiry and delusional in his old age." Said Corsac.

"Hmm, do you believe we should put the poor old man out of his misery? Brother?" Asked Fennec as he looked at his brother and smiled creepily.

"Indeed, brother." Said Corsac as Dwayne growled at them.

"Heh... I might be old, but I can still beat you two creepy fools any day of the week!" Yelled Dwayne as he reached down and pulled out two packets of Dust ammo that were black as he held out his fists, as the two fuel packets landed in his gauntlets, as spicky rock formations began to spike out of his gauntlets as Dwayne growled at the twins.

As Pardus was leering over Ghira, he smiled as he raised his hand to finish him off for good, but before he could... Out of nowhere, Sun bursts in from the window and dashes by Pardus, swinging his pole as it bashed Pardus across the face. As Pardus stumbles back, suddenly Penny jumps in from the same shattered window as she lands in front of Pardus, pulls out her knives and slashes at Pardus. Pardus stumbles back again, but regains his balance as he lunges at Penny and swipes again. Only for Penny to dodge to the side. As finally, Blake and Double D jumped in, with Double D in his battle armor as Blake loads up her Gambol Shroud and fires at Pardus several times. Only for Double D to load up his Magnifying glass with gravity Dust and blasts Pardus, sending him flying back and smashing through the wall.

 _(Smash!)_

Catching Fennec and Corsac's attention, as a fist covered in rocky spikes punches into the two distracted brothers as Dwayne knocks them both back, knocking them to the floor.

"How's that for wiry and delusional? Ya freaks!" Yelled Dwayne who was in a boxing position as the two Albain brothers get up, as Corsac discards his hood. As the group gathers around Ghira, Penny and Blake helps him up.

"Dad! Where's mom?" Asked Blake.

"I'm not sure, I got ambushed right away." Said Ghira.

"Once we take down Corsac and Fennec-" Double D was interrupted.

"No, go now." Said Ghira.

"But-" Blake was interrupted again.

"You keep assuring me your male friends aren't complete wastes of space! Let's see your banana eating friend prove it. You, Double D, and Penny find your mother!" Said Ghira.

"We got this, Blake. I've wanted to sock these creeps since the day we met!" Said Sun as Dwayne was then knocked back and laid at the feet of the group. Before he turned over and picked himself back up.

"The brats are stronger then they look." Said Dwayne as he picked himself back up and stood alongside Ghira and Sun. But just as they did, Pardus walked out of the hole in the wall as he rubbed his head, and looked back at the group, then at the Albains. Smiling as he then ran on all fours into the house, as Ghira, Blake, and Double D looked on in fear.

"Blake! Your fathers right! We need to go! Now!" Said Double D as Blake nodded to Double D and her father. But before Double D, Penny, and Blake could go, Double D's arm was grabbed. As he looked back at Ghira who held onto his arm and looked straight into his eyes.

"Don't let anything happen to my daughter... Do you understand me?" Asked Ghira as Double D simply nodded.

"Double D! We need to go!" Yelled Blake as Ghira let go of his arm as the trio ran off.

After the trio left, Sun, Ghira, and Dwayne ready themselves as the Albain brothers prepare themselves for battle.

"Man... These creeps don't know who they're messing with!" Said Sun as he spun around his staff.

"This is Ghira's house, and they messed with a man and his family. Lets give HIM the satisfaction to beat these fools into a coma, when he gets the chance." Said Dwayne as he held up his fists.

"Both of you, button it! And help me get these intruders OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Yelled Ghira as all three prepare for battle and lung forward.

* * *

 **Branwen Camp:**

Raven sat on her bed with her hand on her forehead. Before she looked up, and looks at Ying who was still chained up in the cage. Raven looks at Ying for another moment in silence, before standing up and walking over to her. Raven reached behind her as she pulled out a key.

Ying looked at Raven and remained silent as Ying unlocked the door to the cage, soon unlocking the collar around Ying's neck, and the heavy duty cuffs. As the chains soon became loose as Ying stood back up and pulled all the chains off her. She then looked at Raven, and smirked.

"Told you they'd come for me." Said Ying.

"Yeah, your right. They did come for you. But do you know what they referred to you as? A weapon." Said Raven.

"So? It's a compliment! They know how useful I am, so-" But Ying was interrupted.

"Dear, stop lying to yourself. If your lies won't work on me, they obviously don't work on you. THEY. DO NOT. CARE ABOUT YOU." Said Raven as the two stare at each other, face to face for another moment before Vernal enters the tent.

"Raven, O'BeefDip is out there and he's waiting for her." Said Vernal as Ying stares at Raven for another second, before she walked by her and over to the door that Vernal used.

"Ying." Said Raven as Ying stopped and stood there, standing right in front of the door. "When you wake up and realize the truth... You are welcome to come here, and be a part of a group who will care for you and watch out for you. My offer still remains on the table."

Ying stands there motionless. As she only slightly looks over her shoulder. Before she turns back to the door and walks out.

"I followed them as you asked." Said Vernal.

"Did they spot you?" Asked Raven.

"*Scoffs* Of course not. Salem's followers have a ship two klicks west of here, looks like they're staying there for the night." Said Vernal.

"What about Evil Tim's minions?" Asked Raven.

"They used a portal and left only a mile out as they left the camp." Said Vernal.

"What about Baron? Did he see you?" Asked Raven.

"No, managed to sneak around that idiot. He was the one who summoned the portal for his friends, as I assume he's going to do the same with that girl as well." Said Vernal.

"And the machine?" Asked Raven.

"Still in the same spot, and still hidden." Said Vernal.

"Good... Very good." Said Raven. "The moment those freaks find out where it is, they will take it and kill us without a second thought. Though might take you to unlock the relic."

"So you don't think they'll let us go when they get the relic and the machine?" Asked Vernal

"Of course not. They'll never leave us alone. Once our purpose has come and gone, we'll be discarded. Salem only uses people until they are no longer useful. I can easily assume the same for Tim... If we want to have any chance of defending ourselves against them, then we need this Relic. If Qrow, Tiburon, and those brats want to follow Ozpin and this 'Edinator' then let them. When the chaos reaches its peak, we'll grab the Relic and make our escape. Then when we get the chance, we'll find out what that machine does... If the Regime wants it so bad, it has to be powerful." Said Raven.

"And the fact that your daughter will be a part of all that?" Asked Vernal.

"Doesn't matter. I warned her. She made her choice." Said Raven as she approaches the exit of her tent. "This path won't be easy for us either, but we must do what's right for the tribe. Though... I will take pleasure in killing that disrespecting boyfriend of Yang's."

"I know. I'll do whatever it takes." Said Vernal.

"Good." Said Raven as she was about to exit the tent, but stopped as Vernal asked Raven a question.

"Do you think that clone will accept your offer?" Asked Vernal as Raven remained silent for a moment. Then replied.

"She will find it out eventually, I just opened her eyes. Now all she has to do is see the lies Evil Tim, Daniel, and the rest of those freaks have been feeding her. Yang has made her choice, and has disappointed me. But Ying can still be the daughter I never had..." Raven exits the tent. Vernal walks out to see where she has gone and notices a cawing black bird and the sound of Raven's portal activating.

* * *

 **Forneus' Lab:**

Albert Forneus was in his lab as he was looking through a microscope and started adjusting it. Surrounding him were charts and papers with strange looking diagrams on them.

"Hmm... The cells are still moving, they still have function." Said Forneus as he stepped away from the mircoscope and walked over to a darkened desplay case. As he then clicked a button and turned the light in the case on, showing an old piece of paper standing there with strange writings and symbols all over it.

"That 'spell' was at least successful in that regard." Said Forneus as he looked over and picked up what appeared to be a gauntlets with several controls on it's back hand.

"But... I believe the time has come to move on to bigger subjects." Said Forneus as he looked over to a bag and reached inside it. Pulling out what appeared to be a freshly killed mouse as he placed it on the table.

"Now, let's see if my scientific hypothesis is true." Said Forneus as he changed the settings on his gauntlet and turned it on, as it glowed with red and purple energy. As Forneus then gestured his hand to the dead rat and focused.

After a few moments passed of intense focus, the rat still remained motionless. But after a few more gestures of his hand... still nothing happened. Froneus then stopped as he looked at the dead rat, then looked back at his own hand with a disappointed and annoyed expression.

"*Sigh*... Of course this would be a failure. What was I thinking? That I could control alien energy to resurrect the dead? My hypothesis was so-"

 _(Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!)_

But Albert stopped as he heard a squeaking noise behind him. He looked behind himself and down at the lab table, to see was alive as it move around and looked up at him. But still had glowing purple eyes.

"What-!? Your alive!?" Asked Albert in excitement as he crouched down and looked at the mouse face to face as the mouse squeaked at him some more.

"I mean... undead. But still-... Wow! This is nothing short of a breakthrough! Amazing!" Said Albert as he stood back up.

"Very well then..." Said Albert as he held out his gauntlet hand as the mouse continued to look at him. "Now... I want you to walk backwards."

A few moments passed of the rat doing nothing, until it squeaked once more and scuttled backwards as the smile on Forneus' face grew.

"Okay, now roll on the ground." Said Forneus as the undead mouse did just that as it rolled around on the lab table like a dog.

"Heavens... This is just what we need! They can be controlled! This is fantastic! This is amazing! This is-"

"Insane." Said a gruff voice as Albert's smile faded away, as he looked behind him to see Tiburon standing in the shadows with his arms crossed.

"Tiburon! What are you doing in my lab!?" Yelled Forneus as he quickly dashed in front of his lab table, in hopes Tiburon just walked in and didn't actually see what the scientist has done.

"Now, I'm only going to say this one time... Kill that thing you made, flush all those notes down the John, and burn that piece of paper you have in that protective desplay case." Said Tiburon.

"You have no right to be in here-"

"Oh! And you have the right to play Oum!? I know what your doing! So you WANT to be like Evil Tim!? Disgracing the dead and using them for your own selfish ends!? Is that what you want-!?" Yelled Tiburon.

"The truth is I don't know what I want! And that's NONE of your DAMN BUSINESS!" Yelled Albert in a threatening tone. "How did you even figure this out!?"

"Simple, I'm a shark Faunus. Just like how a shark can sense the heartbeat of any animal miles away in the water, and have an enhanced sense of smell... Last night when you got coffee, you were lying through your TEETH! And whatever the lie was, it was something really big you didn't want anyone to know about! Huh... I guess you were right there." Said Tiburon.

"So what are you going to do!? Try and take it from me!?" Yelled Albert.

"Right!" Yelled Tiburon as he lunged at Albert, but Albert quickly charged up his robotic hands and blasted Tiburon with a stream of red energy into the ceiling. As Tiburon landed back on a table.

"Never took you as the violent type..." Said Tiburon.

"Don't push me, Tiburon-!" Said Albert.

"You don't know-"

"ALL THE HUNTSMEN WE KNOW ARE DEAD OR MISSING!" Yelled Albert as Tiburon quieted down as Albert continued to speak.

"When we went to search for Huntsmen to help us with Qrow and the rest of our team... All of them... ALL OF THEM were either DEAD OR MISSING! Our friends! Indrid and Williem are GONE! Most likely dead! And every single day, Evil Tim's army and Salem's Grimm are growing in strength and in numbers! We are out manned, and out gunned! But THIS might be the answer! If we can resurrect the dead to fight for us... Than we can-"

"-Be JUST LIKE EVIL TIM AND SALEM!" Yelled Tiburon. "We're not going to be playing with stuff we don't know anything about! But you are right about one thing... We ARE outnumbered AND outgunned... but that doesn't mean it's IMPOSSIBLE TO WIN! We still have a chance! For now... we are one of the ONLY groups that know about Salem and Evil Tim's plans! If you cave and give into THIS black magic, than WE'RE DONE! People will think it's just better to surrender and do it Evil Tim's way than OUR way!"

Albert stood his ground as wrist blades popped out of the top of his wrists.

"Get rid of it now!" Yelled Tiburon as he leaped through the air with his chainsaw club.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Albert as he lunged back as the two collided. The two started to fight as Albert started slashing at Tiburon who would dodged and slash back with his weapon.

The two continued to participated in their brawl before Albert managed to get a hold of Tiburon as he lifted the shark Faunus over his head and tossed him through the wooden door to the lab.

 _(Smash!)_

As the two then started to struggle in the hallway, but didn't notice that Ruby and Jonny were just walking down the hallway as they stopped and looked at the two fighting.

"Wait. Are Mister Akileos and Doctor Forneus trying to kill each other?" Asked Ruby.

"Beats me, what do you think, Plank?" Asked Jonny as he looked at Plank.

"..."

"What do you mean 'just shut up and get Ozpin and Qrow you Blimphead'?" Asked Jonny as he looked at Plank with a questioning look as Ruby rolled her eyes.

 _Later in the Living Room..._

"What were you two thinking!? It's not enough that we can't find any more Huntsmen to help us! But also now you two are trying to kill each other?!" Yelled Qrow as he stood in the middle of the living room as the entire group was either sitting on the couch, one of the two chairs, or just standing up.

"... And you were fighting over Albert trying to bring back the dead like Evil Tim, right?" Asked Baron.

"... *Sigh*... Yes. But I hoped that you all wouldn't find out like this." Said Albert as he looked around at everyone.

"Aparently we did." Said Tiburon glaring daggers at Albert.

"Alright, stop!" Yelled Edinator as a moment of silence passed before he looked over at Albert.

"Albert, how were you able to do this?" Asked Edinator.

"Well, umm... Back in the tower when we fought. I stumbled upon a book, a dark book that was on a stand. It was an alien artifact, I thought perhaps if I took a page I could research it to find a way to defeat Evil Tim." Said Albert as Edinator stared at him in confusion, until his eyes widened with realization.

"YOU WHAT!?" Yelled Edinator as everyone turned to the older version of Eddy with panic on their faces over Edinator's panicked tone of voice.

"Wait, what's wrong?" Asked Jaune.

"He took a page out of Evil Tim's copy of the Necronomicon!" Yelled Edinator as everyone, especially the inhabiter of Remnant, looked at Edinator in confusion. Until Ed's face turned into one of fear and realization.

"Wait! The Necronomicon!? Evil Tim has the Necronomicon!?" Yelled Ed as everyone then turned to Ed.

"Wait, what are you talking about? What's the 'Necronomicon?" Asked Ruby.

"Wait... You mean that book from the Evil Dead movies?" Asked Eddy in confusion as Ed started to explain.

"Well... sort of. You see, the Necronomicon is a very old book with dark and evil powers within it!" Said Ed.

"So... wait..." Said Yang who sat next to Ed on the couch. "This is the book Tim used to bring back the dead?"

"Oh, don't worry, it just gets worse." Said Edinator. "It's a book of hellish spells and dark magik that would drive any Earthly reader to the brink of madness."

"But... Doctor Forneus looks fine. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Asked Kevin.

"He could either bring the apocalypse with an army of nightmarish demons to eat our flesh. Or he would be torn apart by an invisible monster in brad daylight." Said Edinator as Kevin's confidence turned into one of fear.

"Please, you all must understand. Ozpin has already been fighting Salem for centuries, Edinator over there has fought Evil Tim for decades only for his world to be destroyed... And now we have both of them plotting. And even if Salty Sam has taken control and Tim's in a coma, we are all still hilariously outgunned! But, perhaps if we could bring back the dead... Huntsmen that fell to those monsters, we can build up an army to fight back! I already performed one of those spells on a dead rat, and it came back and obeyed me! This is a meri-"

"NO!" Yelled Edinator as he stood up and glared down at Albert. "NO DAMN WAY! YOU ARE PLAYING WITH FIRE! THESE THINGS HAVE KILLED MY MEN! I HAD TO KILL THESE THINGS WITH MY FRIENDS FACES ON THEM! THEY ARE NOTHING BUT MONSTERS! I DON'T CARE IF WE'RE THE LAST PEOPLE IN THE MULTIVERSE TO STAND UP AGAINST EVIL TIM AND SALEM! YOU WILL NOT BE PLAYING DANNY!"

Edinator stood there, still furious as Forneus had his hands up in fear. Edinator took a few breaths before recomposing himself.

"... I'm sorry." Said Edinator as he sat back down and a moment of silence passed though the room.

"... Very well then." Said Ozpin in Oscars body as he looked over at Forneus.

"Doctor Forneus, I understand your gripe, I truly do. We've lost many friends in our war..." Said Ozpin as Eddy and Ruby looked over at Jaune who has a saddened and angered expression on his face.

"But... That does not give us the excuse to play with dark powers we do not understand, nor can control. So we ask you to at least stop your experimentation's. Please." Said Ozpin as Forneus looked down silently with his hands together.

"..."

"Doctor?"

"... Alright. Only because I trust you Ozpin. But, if somewhere in the future we encounter a situation that we can't beat. I will use whatever method it possible to survive." Said Albert as he glanced back around at everyone.

"When we get the chance, and find that book. Or attain it through some means and destroy it, will that take away Evil Tim's power?" Asked Li as many of the teens started to light up with hope.

"Wait, that actually makes sense." Said Weiss.

"Yeah! I mean, no book about evil spells, and Evil Tim won't have any power anymore, right?" Asked Nora.

"I have to agree with Nora, it seems like one of the best options at the moment to stop Evil Tim. Right?" Asked Ren.

"Sorry, it dosen't work like that. Evil Tim, even without the book is still very powerful, and has memorized many of the dark spells. All that destroying the copy would do is put a small dent in his armor." Said Edinator.

"But... A dent is still better than no dent at all." Said Yang.

"I guess we will just have to put a pin in that theory to explore another time." Said Li.

"So... Plank, me, and everyone else knows we weren't all called here to talk about evil books. Are we talking about progress of finding those machines again?" Asked Jonny.

"Oh, yeah, right." Said Edinator as he continued to speak.

"The four machines are basically four advanced keys, all of them meant to power what Evil Tim called a 'World Engine'. This engine works by converting all of the matter of one world into pure energy and then is directed to the world the engine is on, fusing the matter of the two worlds together. The engine is probably in Tim's fortress." Edinator explained to the entire group, gathered before him in the living room.

"Wouldn't it have been smashed when the tower blew up?" Eddy asked.

"It was originally kept in the sub-basement where it would have been shielded even from the ion cannons overloading." Edinator replied. "You've already seen the World Engine at work but it would have been small compared to what Evil Tim would be planning. He used what power he could to bring his fortress over into this world once the planets were in alignment, giving him a boost in magical power. If he had all four keys he could have fused this world and his world that night."

"And now Sam knows where one of the keys are." Samedi noted. "You think Raven would get rid of the key if she knew what it was for."

"Wouldn't bet on it. She might just make more demands." Tiburon scoffed.

"But maybe it's good she has it." Ruby suggested, bringing all eyes on her. "Think about it. She can't use the key to any harm and she wouldn't want to help Sam or Evil Tim, right?"

"Let's just say for now it's better the key is in her hands instead of Sam's." Qrow said, patting his niece on the head. "That gives us time to find out where the other keys might be."

"The tribe that found the keys believed they could summon back the brother gods that forged Remnant. They scattered and buried them on the far corners of Remnant to ensure they would not be used for evil purposes. One was found by Raven meaning the tribe buried it on the outskirts of Anima." Ozpin added. "It's possible the other three are located in neighboring lands such as Sanus and Solitas or perhaps hidden in remote locations such as the Patch."

"No solid leads?" Edinator asked.

"This tribe was from a time before the kingdoms. Back then it was a time there were no governments, only villages spread across the lands and what little I know of this tribe suggests that they were nomads. They could have traveled across the deserts of Menagerie for all I know." Ozpin held a hand to his chin. "But if Sam and Raven were able to find one it means its possible they left some kind of trail behind. Markings left in places they visited, scrolls or tombs that detailed their knowledge of the keys."

"Then it's a good thing Tim is in a coma. He's got the intelligence and the patience to look through thousands of myths that would turn out to be dead-ends." Edinator rubbed his head.

"What about blowing up that World Engine?" Eddy suggested. "We broke into Tim's fortress before and with him in a coma it might be easy."

"Bad idea." Edinator shook his head. "The sub-basement is heavily shielded and Tim would have placed magical safe-guards on it. Besides, we barely got out of there last time and we had more people with us."

* * *

 **Fortress of Darkness:** _The Commanding Bridge_

Salty Sam stood on the commanding bridge, as he stood at the very end of the bridge and looked through the window. Where he could see from the extreme height that much of the emerald forest was already logged down to make more room for the new Regime to start expanding.

Sam could already see the construction of new military bases and small buildings, even though the Regime still had the advanced technology to raze the entire capital of Atlas to the ground... Ever since the battle and the explosion, the empire had started to take more precautions so no more heroic raids might happen.

But as he was looking down, the automatic doors to the bridge opened up as Oxford Oceanica walked through with a chart in his hands.

"Umm... Lord Salty Sam, I have some of the updates you wanted to know about." Said Oceanica as Salty Sam turned around and walks closer to the doctor. With an exhausted look on his face. As Sam walked up to the doctor, Oceanica looked down at his chart again.

"We got a report back from Daniel that the deal with Raven's clan was a success. And that he was able to reattain Ying and get the machine piece we required. But... Raven did say she'd reveal the hiding place of the machine piece AFTER our deal was complete." Said Oceanica.

"Anything else?" Asked Sam.

"Our finances seem to still be stable, thanks to yours truly, and some generous donations from a few rich friends in Atlas." Said Oceanica as Salty Sam rubs his eyes out of fustration.

"Okay... good. Keep doing that." Said Salty Sam.

"Sir, it's of course none of my business... But it being my duty as a doctor, I have to say you appear like you haven't slept in three nights." Said Oceanica as Salty Sam glares down at the doctor with tired eyes.

"It's because I didn't, I've been having reoccurring nightmares. They seem so real... I just couldn't sleep." Said Sam as he turned and walked over to one of the guardrails, leaning over it as Oceanica walked over to him.

"Let me guess... They're all about Evil Tim." Said Oceanica.

"It's funny in a twisted way..." Said Salty Sam as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Here in the real world, I have complete power over his unconscious form. But in my dreams, he has utter and complete power over me... Never giving me a moment to relax without popping out of nowhere and torture me... Again... And Again... And Again... Until I'm driven insane..."

"Are you sure you don't want to move up Evil Tim's... Going out party?" Asked Oceanica with a whisper as Sam sighs in annoyance.

"I don't want anyone to suspect us. It's only a few more days, I'll survive. The plan will continue as originally planned. But when the time comes... he will die." Said Sam.

"Hmm... Alright. Whatever you say, my Lord." Said Oceanica as he bowed his head and Salty Sam gave an annoyed dismissive gesture of hand.

"Careful Oceanica, I can already see a little brown on your nose." Said Sam as he walked to another space of the bridge.

Oceanica looked over at Sam as he walked, as Oceanica walked over to him.

"Oceanica, if you don't mind me asking. How exactly did you get involved with all this?" Asked Oceanica as Sam stopped whatever he was doing, and turned to face the doctor.

"... That is none of your damn business... I don't have to share anything with you. Besides, why do you want to know?" Asked Sam.

"Well... Since we're going to be working together, for a while... And also since we're in a war, either of us could die when fighting. Besides, you went around and asked me and Daniel our origins and backstories. Wouldn't it be fair? What do you have to lose?" Asked Oceanica.

"I asked you and Daniel about your backstories because I was TOLD to by Tim..." Said Sam.

"But still... what do you have to lose?" Asked Oceanica as Sam looked down at him for a moment. Before sighing in annoyance as he started to speak.

"... Back in my universe, my Earth... I was born in the year 1872 in a small town called Peach Creek, 146 years ago... My father was the towns priest. And nothing but a hypocrite and a fanatic. He would constantly preach to me and my mother the power of God, and how we would burn in everlasting hellfire if I stepped one toe out of line and sinned. Though when I would step out of line, it would usually be my father who would punish me. By hitting me with a bible, forcing my head under holy water I could barely breath, throwing me down the basement stairs, and chaining me up in the basement. Claiming that the devil infected me with his sins, and that my father did whatever he could to get the devil out of me." Said Sam as Oceanica listened.

"But... when I was in that basement, I found out that to a degree, my father was right. While down there, I would catch bugs and rats as I would torture them to death, it was very fun. As I got older, I would move up from mice to rabbits, cats, dogs, and even bigger animals like horses. When I got old enough, I got the simple job of a law enforcer in my town. I put up the fake personality as a kind and friendly guy, someone who would turn the other cheek and who would always try to talk things out instead of just fighting... But that was far from the truth... That's when several accounts of three women, five kids, and four men popped up. Nobody knew what happened to them... But I did... Hahaha, I can't describe the feeling of the type of high you get when watching the life from someones eyes draining. It was AMAZING... I did a good job of covering it up, I mean... who would suspect a friendly town law enforcer?" Said Salty Sam.

"Though... I think I'd also credit that to the deals with demon's I would make. I was a satanist, and I would sacrifice people in the name of demons and the devil who would promise me wealth and power. But... It didn't last forever. Eventually, during one of my sessions of summoning demons, I summoned the projection of Evil Tim. Who promised me unimaginable power if I committed his summoning ritual. But... that's when the townspeople found out about the murders. They formed an angry mob and went after me. I tried to run and hide. But they eventually found me as they started to torture me to death, as the police just stood by and watched. All the while, screaming out the words "Death to Sam! Death to Sam!" I knew I was going to die then, so I said a ritual that allowed me to transfer my soul into an object. And... *Sigh*... the only option I could think of, was one of my old boots..." Said Sam with a bit of an ashamed tone as Oceanica stared at him in disbelief.

"Wait... so... out of all the objects you could think of... You transferred your soul... Into a boot..." Reiterated Oceanica.

"The seconds before you die can be pretty terrifying, making my mind go blank... As all I could think of that moment was one of my old shoes..." Said Salty Sam as a moment of silence passed.

"Anyway, the townspeople tore my body apart and buried it in an unknown spot in Peach Creek. The only good thing about it was... I got my face in the history books of Peach Creek as one of it's most notorious murderers. That's when I was given the nickname Salty Sam... Due to my brutal murders. For YEARS, I was stuck as a damn boot, unable to do anything except sit there and wait. Ending up in that idiot Ed's house before IT happened... And Evil Tim arrived. Luckily, he remembered me and located my soul that was trapped in my boot. He saw me as useful as he then got a new body for me. As much as Tim is into dark magic, he is still very knowledgeable when it comes to science. After a few months of making a new body for me, they did it. A new highly advanced artificial organic body with modified and irradiated cells. Mutating them and making the body stronger, faster, and way more durable. That's when I fought in World War Evil... Now... here we are." Said Salty as Oceanica stared at him.

"Hmm... Well, anyway, the divisions you sent out are still looking for the machine pieces you wanted. Though... I still have one last question." Said Oceanica.

"What?" Asked Salty Sam.

"You said Evil Tim has the power to become... well... the "God" of Remnant after he merges both relams into one. But I thought HE was the only one who has the ability to do that. Being a powerful demon and such." Said Oceanica.

"Just because I rely more on brute force and violence then magic like Evil Tim or O'BeefDip, dosen't mean I'm an idiot when it comes to magic. For Antonucci's sakes, I WAS a satanist a hundred years ago. Plus, I still have access to Evil Tim's copy of the Necronomicon. We just need... to be patient. But when the time comes, I'll rule this entire universe." Said Sam as he turned his face back to the window, and clenched his hand into a fist. As a cracking sound originated from it.

* * *

 **Juniors Place in Vale:**

In the same bar where Yang Xiao Long, Ed, and Baron Samedi visited and tore up, was a short woman who was sitting at the bar with a depressed look. Once the top hench girl of Vale's number one crime boss, Roman Torchwick, was now sitting at the bar counter with her deadly parasol weapon sitting next to her and a shot glass in her hand. Getting completely wasted and drinking her sorrows away.

She held her head up with her hand as she lifted the drink up and poured the alcohol down her throat, slamming it back down on the counter as she gave out a sour expression.

The girl known as Neopolitan then closed her eyes and placed her head on the counter. If she could groan in total depression, she could. All the while, behind the counter, Junior looked over at Neopolitan as she cleaned a glass. As from the other side of the room, the twins Melanie and Miltia stared at Neopolitan drowning her sorrows away in booze.

"How many do you think she had?" Asked Miltia.

"I lost count around fifty three..." Replied Melanie.

"Poor girl... Ever since the death of Torchwick, she's been hanging around here drinking herself into oblivion." Said Miltia.

"I have no idea why she liked that pig. Last time he came to talk to Junior about business, he hit on us and almost grabbed my-" But Melanie wasn't able to finish as the blade usually hidden within Neo's parasol came careening at Melanie's head. But Melanie luckily moved her head out of the way as the blade pierced the wall just inches away from her face as she screamed.

"AAAHHHHH!" The blade continued to vibrate as it was stuck in the wall.

Neo looked over at the two girls with a glare before turning back to the counter. As the bartender walked up to her, she looked up at him as she padded the counter twice, signaling she wanted another drink.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Asked Junior as the girl glared up at him, shaking her head as she slammed her hand on the counter once more, but much harder. As she then reached down, pulling out her wallet as she pulled out a large amount of Lien and slamming it on the counter.

Junior remained silent as she looked at the large amount of Lien, then to the twins who still appeared to be scared half to death, then back down at Neo. "Okay... But if you even THINK of attacking my security again your BUTT IS OUT OF HERE!"

Junior then placed down another glass as he poured Neo another drink. But as the deadly ice cream woman was about to take another drink, someone spoke up from behind her.

"I think you MIGHT'VE just had enough, Miss Neopolitan." Neo turns around and looks to see two men standing there. Both of them were in suits in ties, with ear pieces, and black glasses.

Neo continued to glare at them as she stood up.

"Miss Neo, we are with a party who wishes to speak with you. But the party wishes not to be named at the moment. Please come with us." Said one of the men as Neopolitan continues to glare at the two for another moment. Until she shatters into a million pieces.

The two men's eyes widen as they look around fearfully. But as another three seconds passed at the two men looking around fearfully for the deadly woman, one of the men looks over as he sees Neopolitan is charging straight at his partner with her blade. The man then shoves his partner out of the way.

"Get down- _(Slice!)_ Aaggh!" Screamed the man as Neopolitan slashed her blade, cutting the mans arm as he fell down to the ground. As Neopolitan stood over the man, she was about to pull her blade up and end him. But before she could, the man behind her threw a punch when her back was turned to him.

But she quickly moved her head out of the way and dodged it, before elbowing him in the gut and turned around as the man tried to hit Neo with a series of punches. But Neo managed dow dodged all of them and make a fool out of him much like the battle between her and Yang. But as the man threw his last punch she jumped on him, flipping him over and tossing him on the ground. But as she stood over him with her blade raised high in the air... Several small sounds pierced the air.

 _(Pew! Pew! Pew!)_

Followed by three sharp stings, she stopped what she was doing and turned around, looking down as she saw the other man in the suit who she cut. Holding a tranquilizer gun and aiming it at her. Neo reached behind her, and pulled out one of the tranq darts as she looked down at it. Right as she became drowsy and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Anima:** _Random Restaurant_

Inside of one of the worst restaurants in Anima, a particular man was sitting in his booth as he was already finishing his meal off. Wiping his mouth as he crumpled up the napkin and dropped it on the plate. He wore a black trench coat, military grade boots, and grew out his messy red beard. As he finished up, a waitress came over and gave a polite smile as she asked.

"How was your meal, sir?"

"Well... The stake was burnt to a crisp, the steamed broccoli was as hard as rocks, the mashed potatoes were as cold as ice, and I found a hair in my food." Said the red haired man as he looked back up at the waitress, as the waitress looked down nervously as she tried to think of a reply.

"Umm... Well, sir I-"

"It's great." Said the man as he cut the woman off.

"Wait... really?" Asked the waitress.

"Spending half my life in the military and spending several months in prison... Any food would taste heavenly compared to military and prison food. They even had sugarless sugar cookies in prison... if that's even possible. Just the check please." Said Mars as the woman nodded and walked off.

As Mars turned his head back to the table, out of the sideview of his vision, he saw what appeared to be an old man walk up to him. He looked over and up at the man.

"Yes, can I... help you, sir?" Asked Mars.

"The waitress who was just here told me you said the food was better then military and prison food. Even though you listed several things wrong with it." Said the man.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Asked Mars as the man chuckles as he looked back down at him.

"Hahaha... I can relate. I used to be in the Mistral military twenty years ago, and the food that they served to us was comparable to dog food." Said the man as Mars smiles back up at him.

"Ha... Really? I was in the Atlas military, I was even a Captain. Though... when you return home from battle and all you slept on was rocks in the battlefields at night... when you get home and get into your bed, it's like-"

"-a big marshmallow, like your bed was going to swallow you whole." Said the old man as Mars chuckled.

"Hahaha... Yeah. And look, about the prison part, I just-" But Mars was cut off by the man.

"No... Look, you said you only spent a few months in prison, right? Someone can spend a few months in prison for jaywalking nowa days. You served your Kingdom, just like me. In fact... your meal is on the house. Whoever is brave enough to risk his life to fight for what he believes in, is someone who I will always respect." Said the man as Mars looked at him and nodded with a half smile.

"Hehehe... Thanks." Said Mars as the man nodded and walked away. But as Mars looked over and was about to pick up his duffle bag and leave, he heard a few obnoxious laughs from a few tables away. As Mars looked over, he saw three men sitting at a bar. As Mars stared at them, they reminded him of the Red Caps from Vale. But... they appeared different. Wearing green and white clothes. With an insignia on them of three arrows overlapping one another with a bow behind it.

But as he looked over at them, he heard several key words of "Robin Redcap..." and "Mistral..." and "Killing off those filthy animals for good...". But as Mars was about to get up and "Kindly ask" those men what exactly they were talking about, a waitress walked over to them. It was a young woman, somewhere in her twenties. she had her golden hair pulled into a ponytail with green eyes. But another notable feature of hers was her white swan wings on her back.

Mars stared at her, as he noticed if her swan wings were taken away, she looks like a younger version of his wife. Who was tragically murdered by the White Fang splinter group.

The woman walks up to the group as she takes her note pad and pen out. "What would you gentlemen like to order?"

"Hehehe... Maybe some swan would be good." Said one of the men as the woman's expression turned into one of confusion and nervousness.

"Umm... What?" Asked the girl.

"I don't think you heard him, Faunus. You know, we REALLY don't like to repeat ourselves... aren't you Faunus supposed to have better hearing then us?" Asked another one of the men.

"Oh... I'm sorry gentlemen. I-I didn't-" But the nervous girl was interrupted as the leader of the group, stood up from his chair and smiled at the girl as he walked over to her.

"Hehehe... That's no problem at all... you know, for a Faunus, your pretty cute. What do you think about leaving this hole and coming with me and my boys? I promise, we'll treat you like an ANGEL..." Said the man as he walked up to the girl as she started to stutter. But before she could say anything, the man grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her into a wall.

"Wait! Please! Sir, I-" But before the woman could've finished, the old man who talked to Mars before, walked up to the men.

"Hey! Let go of my daughter! Get out of here before I call the cops on you creeps!" Yelled the man as he walked up to them. But despite previously being in the military in the past, the man let himself go with a beer belly hanging off of his pants.

But as the man was about to physically pull the man off of his daughter, one of the men in the group picked up a chair and smashed it over the old man's head. Knocking him to the ground.

"DAD!" Yelled the girl as the group chuckled cruelly, as the leader then turned back to the Faunus girl he was still pinning against the wall.

But before he could to anything, Mars was already up as he walked towards the men. The men looked over at Mars as Mars stopped and looked at all of the men with a blank expression.

"What do you want, freak?" Asked one of the thugs.

"You better turn around and walk away before you really hurt yourself." Said the man as Mars didn't respond. Only looked down at the glass of water he was still holding in his hand a he took a sip.

"What? Are you stupid or deaf or something? We said GET OUT OF HERE!" Yelled another man.

"You Red Caps better let her go... Before I kill each and every one of you..." Said Mars as he took one last sip of his glass, finishing his water. The men just looked at each other and laughed.

"Hehehe... Shows what you know, gimp. We're in the Gobb syndicate, but we're not the Red Caps. We're the Nimerigars... We basically live in Mistral, and take care of our business there. And about the girl... she's just a filthy animal. Just like the rest of those Faunus freaks, they're not on the same level as humans. They're nothing but freaks... but that doesn't mean they can't be useful..." Said the man as he turned back to the swan Faunus he was pinning into a wall as he lifted one hand and gently stroked her cheek.

Mars just stared at them with no emotion. "I don't care who you are. Let the girl go, put your weapons down, and get out of here or I will murder you."

The men laughed yet again before the biggest brutish man reaches behind him and pulls out his knife. As he walked closer to Mars, as Mars stood there with a cold stare. But as the brutish man raised his knife, Mars swung the glass in his hand and smashed it in the man's face, with tiny shards of glass in his skin and eyes.

"AAAGGHH!" Screamed the man as he stumbled back, but Mars just dashed forward as he snatched the knife from him and delivered a deadly right hook the made the man stumble and catch himself on a table nearby. But as his hands were on a table, Mars walked over with the knife in hand as he raised it and stabbed it right through the mans hand and into the table.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed the man before Mars then grabbed the man's arm that was connected to the hand that was stabbed, as Mars gave one mighty pull and pulled the mans hand away as the man hit the ground. The knife was still sticking out of the table, with a considerable amount of blood around it. Mars looked back to see that by pulling the mans hand away, it split the mans hand open down the middle.

The other two Nimerigars looked in horror as Mars walked over to their friend, grabbing him by the hair, lifting him off the ground, and smashing his head back to the floor as a sickening crunch was heard.

Mars stood back up, and glared back at the two men who looked at him with looks of absolute fear. But that's when another one of the Nimerigars charged at him as he tried to punch Mars. Only for Mars to grab his arm and bend it the opposite way.

 _(Snap!)_

"AAHHH" Only for another scream to take its place as Mars lifted one of his feet and with his Aura increasing his strength, kicking the Nimerigars leg and snapping it.

 _(Snap!)_

"AAAGGHH!" As he then fell to the ground. The final Nimerigar let go of the swan Faunus as she ran off, and the leader pulls out his bow as he pulled out an arrow and fired it at Mars. Who caught the arrow in mid-air, just inches away from his face. As he threw the arrow aside and marched forward. The leader fired several more arrows, only for Mars to effortlessly dodged them.

The leader took a step back out of fear, before dropping his arrow and running out the door as the Nimerigar who was on the ground screamed out.

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!" Begged the man as Mars marched after the fleeing leader. As the leader exited he ran outside and ran over to his car. Opening up the door, sticking the keys into the ignition, and pulling out as he reversed. But just as he did, the wooden door to the restaurant was kicked open as Mars walked out, with a pistol in his hand.

As the man was about to put his car into drive, Mars raised his pistol and shot.

 _(BANG! BANG! BANG!)_

One of the bullets shot through the window and killed the lead Nimerigar, as he slopped in his seat. Dead.

Mars just stared at him another moment, before he turned around and walked back into the restaurant. As he made his way into the restaurant, he saw the man who's leg and arm he's broken. Mars looked down at the man as he tried to crawl away from Mars, as Mars walks over to the knife that's imbetted in the table and pulls it out.

"Wait, wait... Please man, please... I'll leave! You don't have to kill me! We can just forget about this! Please don't kill me!" Begged the man as Mars just stood over him and looked down at him with the knife in his hand.

"What were you talking about when you said Robin Redcap and Mistral?" Asked Mars.

"What?" Asked the man as Mars brought the knife down and stabbed it into the man's leg.

"YAAAHHHH!" Screamed the man as Mars continued to drive the knife deeper.

"Talk." Said Mars.

"But I don't kno-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the man as Mars twisted the knife in the man's leg.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Robin Redcap is planning to lead all of us into Mistral to kill as many White Fang as we can when they attack! Not only the White Fang but ALL Faunus!" Whimpered the man pathetically as Mars pulled the knife out and walked over to the upper side of the man as he continued to beg.

"Please man... I told you what you wanted to know! Please! Please let me go! Don't kill me I'm begging ya!" Begged the man as Mars got on one knee, as he looked over and saw one of the splintered remains of the chair that was used earlier to knock down the old man. Mars grabbed the broken leg and held it over the man's head.

"Pleas- W-What are you doing! No! Please! Please!" Begged the man. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to put this in a good home." Said Mars as he pulled back the sharpened broken off wooden chair leg.

"NOOOOOO-"

 _(Splat!)_

The body went limp as the man's heart stopped. Mars stood back up, as he looked over as the swan Faunus who already helped her father up. All Mars did was look back... as all he could see was him, his wife, and his daughter... The old man looked back at Mars, then down at the mess he made.

Mars just looked back at them with a cold expression.

"You... you killed them." Said the man.

"They were bad men, they didn't deserve to live... What do you think could've happened to her and you if I didn't step in?" Asked Mars as the two stared at him for another moment, then looked down at the bodies. Unsure of what to say, but before the old man could've thought of anything to say, the woman took a few steps forward as she looked at him.

"Sir... Thank you. We may not like how you did it, but if you weren't here to save us. I don't even want to think about what would've happened..." Said the swan Faunus as Mars nodded and looked over at the man.

"... Thank you. I know what I said earlier, but this was..." The old man, Cisne, looked down at the dead Nimerigar body on the floor. "A bit brutal... but, you still saved me and my daughter. So tha-..."

But as Cisne and the swan Faunus looked back, they saw Mars was missing.

Outside the restaurant, Mars had his duffel bag hung over his shoulder as he was walking away. But as he continued to walk, the voice of a woman stopped him.

"Judge, jury, and executioner... does killing bad people like this feed your need to be in a war, Mars?" Asked the voice of a woman in a white overcoat and a hat that was overshadowing much of her face.

"... Is Ironwood to cowardly to find me himself?" Asked Mars a he stopped walking and just stood there.

"No, he's needed elsewhere. Much more then talking to a psychotic ex-soldier." Said the woman as Mars turned around to look at her.

But right before he had the chance to say anything...

 _(Pew! Pew! Pew!)_

Mars' eyes widened as he felt four stings, as he then looked down to see four tranquilizer darts on his abdomen and chest. Mars looked back up as he started to become very sleepy and woozy. Stumbling as the woman took off her hat and threw it away, revealing her white hair. But as Mars stumbled towards her in an attempt to fight her. He fell unconscious and fell to the ground.

As the white-haired woman looked down at him, he pressed the earpiece in her ears as she spoke.

"Mars is secure, sir." Said the woman.

"Good job, Winter. Return to base with Mars. And make sure he's in cuffs." Said the voice as the conversation ended.

* * *

 **Menagerie:**

As Blake, Penny, and Double D ran through the house. Double D ran ahead of the group and held out his hand. "Stop! The Peace Armor is landing here, right... about... NOW!"

 _(Smash!)_

 _A pod landed through the ceiling as it stood there in front of the trio as Blake gave a shocked expression as the pod opened up, revealing Blake's Peace armor._

"Double D! What are you doing!? When my dad sees this, he's going to KILL you!" Yelled Blake as Double D walked walked over to the suit and picked up the entire thing, even with Double D wearing his armor it was clear that the Peace suit was as light as a feather.

"Well he will have to kill me when this is all over with Blake! I wasn't prepared for an ambush like this to happen." Said Double D as he gave Blake the suit, as she noticed it was definitally lighter, and much more sleek.

"Double D... Is this really the Peace armor? It feels different." Said Blake.

"Since you are much more of a stealthy and quiet fighter, I made a few modifications. It still has several weapons and defensive programs like force fields, concussive blasters, electric defensive shock, and it is unbelievably durable. Other features include turning invisible to almost all forms of direction, being made out of advanced ceramics to block out all noise, advanced retractable claws, having the ability to take in raw Dust and project it as offensive and defensive attacks and moves, storing carbon dioxide so you can't even be heard breathing, and being made out of advanced ceramic carbon fiber technology with a mixture of titanium put in for good measure." All the while Double D spoke, Blake already put on the armor and looked at it.

"Wow, Blake! That armor looks very good on you!" Said Penny as Blake looked over at Double D.

"Double D... Thank you. Very much, but we need to go before that psychopath finds my mother." Said Blake as Double D nodded, as all three of them ran down the halls. But as they continued, the trio bursts into the forked hallway.

Sounds came from the right side as the left side remained completely silent. The group looks back at each other as they consort with one another.

"I know what your going to do Blake... And I already know you want to go alone." Said Double D as Blake nodded.

"Me and Penny will go down this direction to subdue any more Red Caps or White Fang. Find Ilia, and do what you think is right." Said Double D as Blake nodded once more, as Blake started to go down the left hallway and Double D and Penny go down the right hallway. But before Double D could go any further, he was stopped by Blake who called out to him.

"Double D!" Double D turned around as he saw Blake standing there.

"Please... Be careful." Said Blake with concern in her eyes.

"Don't worry about me Blake. You be careful as well." Said Double D.

"Double D, we need to go!" Said Penny as Double D turned back to Penny and followed her as Blake continued down the left hallway.

As the two made it to the end of the hall, they made their way to double doors as Double D charged forward and knocked them both down. Inside the large room they were in, was Robin as he held a White Fang grunt down by the head with his foot as two armed Red Cap grunts stood next to their boss. As two drones were hovering in the air that were painted red.

"Please! Please don't kill me!" Begged the White Fang as Robin held hit red Tommy gun to the Faunus' head.

"I don't recall you animals allowing my father to live after he begged for his life." Said Robin as he was about to pull the trigger.

"Robin!" Yelled Double D a he stepped forward and the Red Cap grunts held up their guns and aimed them at Double D and Penny.

"Well if it an't the biggest, bleeding, pleasure to see your metal mug again." Said Robin.

"Gloat all you want Mister Redcap. That isn't going to change how this conflict will end." Said Double D as Robin looked over to Penny.

"Oh... and I see you brought the robot girl to help you." Said Robin.

"You are going down evil-doer!" Said Penny as she pulled all her blades out.

"Oh? Yeah? Well no, that's not really going to happen. You see it's gonna go down very differently, I have special toys and friends who are going to deal with you. I'm pretty good in a fight you know, had a couple scuffles here and there." Said Robin as Double D's red visor glowed.

"Well you seem pretty confident about that, Mister." Said Penny.

"Yeah, well I am." Said Robin as he stepped over the fallen White Fang grunt.

"The Belladonna's family and the White Fang are gonna be walked all over by the Gobb syndicate, and not even you with your massive brain can stop that." Said Robin, but as Double D's visor glowed even brighter, Robin smiled as he pulled out a device. Double D looked on in confusion as Robin held up the device, and pushed the button.

 _(VROOM!)_

An EMP blast originated from the device as all the electronics in Double D's armor went out and Penny screamed in agony as she backed off and held her head. Before her pupils automatically widened. As she fell backwards, turned off.

Double D quickly opened up his suit of armor as he stepped out, as the mighty suit of armor that has helped Double D through thick and thin, shut off. Leaving Double D standing there. Double D's eyes widened as he looked over and saw Penny on the floor.

"PENNY!" Yelled Double D as Robin laughed.

"Hehehe... Told you I had special toys." Double D turned back to Robin with anger in his eyes.

"An EMP!? Are you insane? She could be dead!" Yelled Double D.

"I'm not a mechanic or an expert on robots, but they aren't really alive to begin with anyways." Said Robin as he pocketed the device. All the while, Double D heard the dark corner of the ceiling creek with wood, as Pardus himself leaps out and lands in front of Double D on all fours. He growls as he stands back up and looks at Double D.

"Hehehe... Face it, Kiddo... Your WAY over your head. And now... your going to die." Said Pardus as Robin smiled and reached behind his back, as he pressed a red device that was on the back of his red business suit. As scales or red and metallic grey armor started to cover him from head to toe, as he put on the metallic grey intimidating goblin mask.

As the suit of advanced scale armor covered him, he stood there as he transformed his Tommy gun into its double-sided axe form.

"Now... how about you call me by my nickname? The Erlking?" Asked Robin as Pardus let out a leopard like growl and walked foward.

All Double D could do, is reach down and pull out his Magnifying Glass in its original form as he stood defiant.

'Courage, Eddward. Courage...'

In the other room, Ilia is crouched on a balcony railing in a large room. She is donning her Grimm mask and hears the muffled sounds of fighting going on around the building. She then hears the door open and sees someone walk in on the floor below her. Blake takes a defensive stance as she notices her former friend standing up on the railing above her. The two reach for their weapons, with Blake gripping Gambol Shroud first. Ilia proceeds to grab her weapon's hilt. The two glare at each other as they continue to stand off.

* * *

 **Elsewhere:**

Mars groaned, as he started to open his eyes. As a moment passed, he's fully woken up as he looks around his environment. It was some sort of large circular clean white cell with a high wall. But as Mars got up, he looked around yet again and saw a woman laying on the ground a few feet away from him. As he looked at her, he couldn't help but believe he saw her somewhere before.

Neo started to open her eyes, until she fully awoke and sat up, looking around. With a face that expressed a feeling much more connected to annoyance and exhaustion then genuine confusion and anger. Not really the look of taking it seriously. She just looked around, until she spotted Mars standing there as Mars just gave her an odd look.

Neo then pushed herself up as the two just stared at each other for a second, before Mars spoke up.

"Umm... Hi there, my name is Mars. Who are you-..." And that's when it hit him, when he saw the girls outfit fully and her multicolored eyes. One pink and one brown.

"Wait... Your Neo! The right hand girl to Roman!" Yelled Mars as he tried to reach for his guns, but saw that they were taken off of him. Neo on the other hand, smiled as she reached for her parosel, which she couldn't find. The only time where she showed any kind of concern.

"What the-!? Where are my guns?!" Yelled Mars as the large metal door in front of Neo and Mars opened up. As two heavily armored Atlas soldiers ran in and aimed their weapons at Neo and Mars. Neo and Mars stood still as two more figures started to walk into the cell.

"Your weapons were taken away because your both dangerous." Said the voice of James Ironwood as he entered the room with Winter Schnee on his side.

Mars and Neo narrowed their eyes on both of them. "James..."

"Come on, Mars. You used to smile more." Said Ironwood as Mars remained silent. As Ironwood then turned to Neo.

"And I remember you when you killed several Atlas military personel and freed your boss Roman Torchwick." Said Ironwood as Neo gave Ironwood a sadistic smile, before dragging her finger across her throat while looking straight into Ironwoods eyes.

"Deranged is too light of a term for you, Miss Neo." Said Ironwood as Mars looked over at Winter who was standing by the generals side.

"... I remember you Schnee, you caught me off guard." Said Mars as Winter simply chukled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hehehe... of course. Keep telling yourself that, Polemarchos." Said Winter as Mars just glared at Winter.

As Ironwood took a step forward and looked at both of them.

"What do you want, Ironwood? If you were able to catch us so easily, you already must've found us weeks or even months ago. If you just wanted us in prison, we'd be waking up in separate cells. What's your deal?" Asked Mars as Ironwood took a deep breath, as he looked back at the two fugitives.

"Being put simply, the world as we know it is in trouble. And whatever forces I send in either fail or never come back, that's why I'm assembling a team to make sure Evil Tim doesn't bring hell on Earth..." Said Ironwood as he looked at both of them.

"And I need a task force of capable people to get them for me... To save the world." Said Ironwood as Neo's and Mars' eyes widened.

 **A/N: Thanks for the suggestion OnePiece99, but I'm afraid I can't put that scene in this chapter where he and the Rebellions were robbing a bank and the adults expositioned Chuck's story. Maybe I can put in a scene in the next chapter where the subject of him pops up and the main group talks about him, but doesn't fight him until Leo's betrayal and ambush occurs. I'd also like to thank Lord Maximus for the idea to bring Neo, Mars, and Winter together into a team bad people who are used to do good. I'm sure several of you got the reference.** **Anyway,** **If you liked this story, don't hesitate to comment, favorite, and follow this story. Plus, don't forget to vote on my poll to which EENE X RWBY couple you like the best. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will come out soon. Bye.**


	75. True Colors

**A/N: This chapter takes place around 'True Colors'. I'd like to thank Lord Maximus, ShoRyuKen, OnePiece99, and** **Ninjawarrior08 for their help and suggestions.** **Enjoy.**

Oscar, who is currently letting Ozpin take over, Edinator, Baron, and Qrow are all sitting together. Qrow takes a sip from his cup as Baron takes out a cigar and lits it.

"Things aren't looking good, Oz." Said Qrow.

"Ever the optimist." Said Ozpin as he sips from his cup. "While I would not say our current predicament is… ideal, I think we can agree that the situation could be much worse. Humanity is a resilient force."

"Please save the human-spirit-can-triumph-over-all speech later, Ozpin. I'm still learning about this world, but soldiers... or... Huntsmen in you case, don't just get up and leave. Their being killed, no doubt by your Salem and my Evil Tim. And to add insults to injury, they're corpses are being resurrected to fight as the Regimes undead slaves." Said Edinator.

"That there are indeed a misguided few who have filled their hearts with malice. It doesn't take a great number of people to cause harm, but I still believe there are far more people in this world willing to prevent it." Said Ozpin.

"Unfortunate that many of those people are dead, but... this honestly may sound crazy, but what if we expose Salem and show her to the world?" Asked Baron as Qrow and Ozpin looked over at him.

"Wha-... Are you nuts!? People would go crazy with fear and panic! And THAT'S whats gonna attract the Grimm! People aren't ready! I don't think they'll ever be..." Said Qrow.

"I have to agree with Qrow on this one, telling people about Salem will only give her exactly what she wants. As much as I have faith in Humanity, they can still be rash, emotional, and judgmental." Said Ozpin.

"Hmm... Just like you two were when you kept this thing a secret from your world in the first place?" Asked Edinator as everyone turned to him.

"What are you saying?..." Asked Qrow in a hostile voice.

"Think about it, you are part of a small group of people in the world who knows about Salem. And your keeping this a secret from the world, people and entire families are killed by these Grimm, and they have no idea what they are or even that there's someone pulling the strings." Ediantor looked back up at Qrow and Ozpin.

"And... your right, people might be scared, and that might give Salem what she wants. But, people will know that there's one person behind it all. And there's only so much you can scare people before they start to overcome their fears in fight back. Thus, people like Salem will just move onto the next action. Killing and hurting people so she can scare others into doing what she wants. But that only works for so long, fear might be something that burns bright and hot. But quickly dies out. People will be afraid once you tell them there's an evil witch that's controlling all these monsters, but then they will get mad. Then when there's no one left to scare, she'll become powerless, showing everyone the type of weakling she is. Just like Evil Tim, the people who do this are always the biggest cowards in the moments they think they will die... And if Evil Tim ever wakes up from that coma..."

Edinator turned to him, with a quarter of his face still missing, revealing his red eye. "I will show you personally..."

"... Alright, thanks for backing me up." Said Baron looking at Edinator as Ozpin and Qrow sighed.

"It's just too risky, the Regime and the followers of Salem both use fear to get what their masters want... But Salem's Grimm are literally attracted by it, same with anger." Said Ozpin.

"Then show people why they NEED to be brave... And why they don't have to fear Evil Tim or Salem ever again..." Said Edinator.

"Like I said, I totally agree with you. But, if we want to trigger people to be brave. They need hope..." Said Baron as Ozpin was about to take another sip of his drink. But before he could, Ruby stepped into the room as everyone looked over at her.

"Um, excuse me?" Asked Ruby.

"Ah, Miss Rose, join us. We were just about to gather everyone to discuss our next steps." Said Ozpin as Baron put his cigar out on the ash trey.

"Oh, uh, great." Said Ruby.

"Something on your mind kiddo?" Asked Qrow

"Uh… uh, it's… if it's okay to ask." Said Ruby nervously.

"Why not?" Asked Baron.

"Well, uh… we've been talking about the Relic at Haven... and the Spring Maiden, but… what about the Fall Maiden?" Asked Ruby.

"Cinder?" Asked Ozpin.

"Does that mean… Salem has the Beacon Relic?" Asked Ruby as everyone exchanged a brief glance.

"Very astute, Miss Rose, I was wondering who would be the first to ask. No, thankfully she does not. It's true that the Relic at Haven is very much at risk, and for now, that should remain our primary focus. Let's just say I made finding the Relic at Beacon a… bit more challenging than at the other schools." Said Ozpin.

"Oh. *Sigh* That's good to hear." Said Ruby as she sighed in relief.

"It is, but let's not forget the challenges that still lie before us." Said Ozpin as Ruby nods, but before anyone could say anything else. Ruby had a new question pop into her head.

"Oh! Wait, wait, wait... Edinator?" Asked Ruby turning to him.

"Yeah?"

"Since Evil Tim has a dementional transporter of his own... What if we crossover into another reality where they have super advanced technology we can use to stop Evil Tim? Or maybe if power, something like the Maidens exist in other realities, we can find them and use them to fight Evil Tim, Cinder, and Salem!" Said Ruby with a smile on her face as Edinator scratches his chin in thought.

"Hmm... Well, it's pretty complex stuff. Whenever travelling into another world, you have to be careful. You honestly have no idea what your going to find when crossing over into other universes. Heck, you might let some sort of alien parasite into our world without even knowing it. But... besides that, I don't really see why not. When we get the chance of course." Said Edinator as Ruby nods in understanding, but throws her finger up in the air once more.

"Oh! I just have one more question! This one for Ozpin." Said Ruby as she turned to Ozpin.

"No, my cane is not a Relic." Answered Ozpin.

"I have no more questions." Said Ruby as they all giggle.

"Yes, while this cane is indeed very precious to me, it is also just that - precious to me. While I admit it still has a few more tricks up its sleeve, I can firmly say that being a Relic isn't one of them. Now why don't you run and get the other students?" Asked Ozpin as suddenly, Qrow's scroll is heard vibrating. He takes it out from his pocket to see "LEO LIONHEART" calling. He takes the call.

"Yeah? ... Okay… yeah, we'll be there." Said Qrow as he hangs up.

"Who was it?" Asked Ruby.

"*Sigh* It was Leo, says he had a breakthrough with the council. Thinks he might be able to get together a small raiding party for the bandits. He wants us to meet up at the school tomorrow night to walk us through it." Said Qrow.

"Really? Oh that's great! I'll go get the others." Said Ruby a she runs off.

"... Somethings not right here, THAT fast? And with him being such a chicken heart... Something is wrong." Said Baron.

"I am in agreement with you there, Baron. That does seem drastically different from the original conversation from before." Said Ozpin.

"Yeah, you guys are right." Said Qrow as he took a sip of his flask.

"Interesting…" Said Ozpin as he scratched his chin.

"Things are looking pretty bad right now..." Said Baron as he pulled out another cigar, starting to light it.

"I know..." Said Ozpin.

* * *

 **Lionheart's Office:**

In the office, the Haven headmaster sits at his desk in front of a blue holographic screen with the text "CALL END" before deactivating. Raven stands a few feet away from him, arms crossed and smiling.

"I still have questions for you." Said Raven

"You're not alone in that." Said Lionheart as Raven walked in front of the desk.

"You know, I never expected you would be the one to have the guts to betray Oz. Which makes me wonder, what does she have on you?" Asked Raven.

"I'm helping her for the same reason you are - I'm afraid. And that barbarian that's running the alien warlords new Regime, they posses technologies and magic beyond our comprehension... We… we can't stop them… no one can…" Said Lionheart fearfully.

"That's why I tried to leave when I did. I'm not afraid, I'm smart." Said Raven.

"And even if an alien monster came over to our world, its similar enough to Salem. I will survive, the strong always do." Said Raven.

"You can call it whatever you want, it doesn't really matter. We're here… helping them." Said Lionheart as he buried his face in his hands, sighing. "I've crossed a line… I've done things that Ozpin will never forgive, and he shouldn't! I don't know where I go from here. They might even kill me... And with the Regimes ability to resurrect the dead... death might not even save me."

As out of nowhere, Raven slams her hands on the desk as it jolted Lionheart "Man up! You did what you had to do to survive, there is no shame in that."

"Who are you trying to convince?" Asked Lionheart as Raven doesn't say anything, she just leaves the room while Lionheart sadly leans back sighing.

All the while, he tries to look away from the dark corner of the room. Where a tall, skinny, dark figure is standing.

* * *

 **Atlas:**

"Excuse me?" Mars said after a moment of silence. "Pardon me forgetting protocol but...What the hell are you talking about?!"

"It is simple. Despite closing off the borders of Atlas it doesn't change that the Regime almost destroyed and it was only stopped by the timely infiltration of several groups, you and Miss Neo included. You, Mars tried to blow up Evil Tim's fortress and managed to rescue his captive even though you were brainwashed after you let yourself get captured." Ironwood said, ignoring Mars' glare as he looked at Neo. "And you, Miss Neo, you infiltrated the fortress thanks to Roman Torchwick who sent you schematics of the fortress along with every communication channel that we found when my men took your scroll."

Neo glared, both of her eyes turning brown.

"It was thanks to that we were able to intercept transmissions from the fortress, learning of an attack by the Regime and the White Fang on Haven Academy in Mistral and four special machines that Salty Sam, the current leader since Evil Tim is now in a coma following the battle in the tower, wants and one of them is in the hands of Raven Branwen. Since my soldiers are no match for Evil Tim's forces I have been forced to consider...alternate methods." Ironwood looked at them both. "You are both wanted criminals but you are also among the only skilled fighters that have faced and survived the Regime's forces. Mars, you were one of my soldiers before you turned rogue. And you, Miss Neopolitan, you were Roman Torchwick's bodyguard and assassin before his death. That's why you are here, to form a new team under the command of my subordinate, Winter Schnee."

"...You have got to be kidding." Mars pointed at Neo. "She's a murderer and a lunatic. She helped tear apart Vale and Beacon. I work to keep trash like her off the streets."

Neo mimicked playing a violin to Mars, smirking at the glare on his face before looking at Ironwood, shaking her head.

"I am afraid you don't have a choice in this matter, Miss Neo. For killing my men I would have you imprisoned for life but unfortunately you are too skilled to simply be locked away." Ironwood held up his scroll. "Neopolitan, parents unknown, place of birth unknown, became largely known as the right hand of Roman Torchwick. Wanted for crimes including murder, theft, arson and terrorism. Your Semblance is an interesting one: witnesses claimed you create decoys that 'shatter' on impact and others have noted your ability to chance the color of your eyes, hair and even clothing. These days you are a simple guard at the club my men found you at, despite your new...hobby."

Neo scowled, her eyes switching between white and brown.

"I have been given to understand that Roman Torchwick before he died...again asked you to refrain from attacking Ruby Rose and given the opportunity leave behind the life of a criminal. Seems we both have something to gain out of this." Ironwood continued.

Neo made a few hand signs that Ironwood easily understood 'What if I say no?'

"Then I will have no choice but to terminate you both." Ironwood held up his scroll. "A transmitter has been placed inside both your bodies and if I activate the kill switch it will detonate."

Neo and Mars' eyes widened as Ironwood show them his scroll, revealing images of them with a heart monitor and a kill switch option.

"Refusal in this matter is not optional." Ironwood lowered his scroll.

"You scum!" Mars growled. "I thought slavery was outlawed! There's no way you'd have the council's blessings!"

Neo gritted her teeth, looking ready to attack but Ironwood fingering his scroll made her stand still.

"In this dark times, desperate matters must be taken. Complete any of the missions assigned to you and I will consider lowering the severity of your sentence. For now, you will be working under Winter." Ironwood said as Winter stepped forward. "Any questions?"

Mars and Neo remained still.

"Good. Winter, make sure our new allies are ready." Ironwood turned and walked out of the room.

Winter looked both of them over. "First off, Mars you will have your equipment updated and ready. And you..." She looked at Neo. "You should start with a shower and likely a new wardrobe."

Neo glanced down at her clothes, knowing already about how tattered and dirty they looked.

"And I suggest tea instead of alcohol."

* * *

 **The Rebellions Camp:**

In a hidden camp sight, miles away from the city of Mistral in the woods, tents, vehicles, and wooden crates filled with weapons were weapons were shipped and stored for usage.

But in the biggest tent of the camp was where Chuck stood with his hands behind his back as he looked at a map of Vale, trying to map out a successful and capable battle strategy. But Chuck wasn't the only one in the tent as the leader of the Tetsu Kirazu, Hidekazu Kobayashi stood behind Chuck as Ingoma sat on a wooden barel on the other side of the room. All the while, the Wolf just stood in the corner of the room while Chuck finished mapping out his plan of attack and telling Hidekazu, the Wolf, and Ingoma.

"So that's when Alpha Team A comprised of several Rebellions will be stationed on both sides of the building. Alpha Team B comprised of Tetsu Kirazu troops will cover the roof, and finally Omega team comprised of both Rebellions and Tetsu Kirazu will cover the entire perimeter of the building. The White Fang will plant the bombs here in case anything goes south. All the while, Rebellions and Tetsu Kirazu will be spread throughout the city. Assigned to their own duties and work with the White Fang once they meet up. And THATS... when the city will fall." Said Chuck as he placed down his lazer pointer to illustrate the map and what will happen at certain points of the city.

"Any questions?" Asked Chuck as he turned back around to face his allies.

"Yes, actually, of course the Tetsu Kirazu can handle anything... And to live under the might of the Regime and show the world the true might of the modern day samurai... Why does Salty Sam wish for our forces to destroy the city and not send in his own army?" Asked Hidekazu.

"He said he wanted us to prove how worthy we were. He wanted to see what the Rebellions are truly capable of... And once we prove ourselves to him, we will truly be in his little club." Said Chuck as Ingoma tapping his finger in boredom raised his hand.

"This is not a damn classroom, Ingoma. Just ask." Growled Chuck in annoyance as Ingoma didn't show a shred of fear or concern from Chuck's hostile tone of voice as he lowered his hand and spoke.

"Well... Besides killing all those annoying Huntsman and proving myself to Evil Tim... once he wakes up... what about the mullah in the city? I mean... after we tare it apart, with all the chaos around... how much do ya think they'll be?" Asked Ingoma with a mischievous smile on his face as Chuck laughed while Hidekazu grew an annoyed look on his face.

"Hehehe... During all the chaos, the authorities will be too busy dealing with the combined forces of the White Fang, the Rebellions, and the Tetsu Kieazu that all the valuables within stores, Dust shops, banks, weapons vaults, and so many other places will be completely unguarded. And as the panic comes in, so will the Grimm. And after the entire place is a ghost town for at least the first several hours... All the valuables will be ripe for the pluckin', and WE'RE holding the tweezers!" Said Chuck with a big smile on his face. Ignoma had a big grin of his own, bit Hidekazu had an unhappy expression on his face.

"What? Really? You want to be vultures? Its one thing to plan and ambush and raid on a city, but really? Taking all their valuables afterwards? My clan is more respectful and cultured then that. We will not desecrate our HONOR!" Said Hidekazu angrily.

"Geez, Babe. Take a chill pill." Said Ingoma as Chuck put his hand in his face and sighed.

But before the trio could discuses the plan any further, the group heard a females voice as all of them turned their heads to see a female spider Faunus standing there. As she had a thick folder in her hand.

"I got the info on the group you guys are gonna face." Said Mei as she walked into the tent.

"Well, well, well... for a spider Faunus, you REALLY got it goin' ON tots! But... maybe you can make yourself useful and get me and my friends here some drinks." Said Ingoma as Mei turned to him with a glare.

"Hehehe... I'm sorry, but I'm not into men who can't produce children anymore. And besides, you should be thankful you don't have a body anymore, because I would've gotten you boiling hot coffee, and poured it all over it." Giggled Mei as she turned back to placing the folder down on the table.

"Oh, TOUCHIE!" Said Ingoma annoyed as he put his chin on his hand.

"So... How much info did you get Sweet Cheeks?" Asked Chuck with a smirk as he reached down for the folder and grabbed it, only for him to quickly pull the folder and his hand out of the way as Mei brought one of her tarantula fangs in their bladed mode down on the table. Chuck just barely moved his hand in time.

"Call me that again, and next time my tarantula fangs will be shoved up in the placed where the sun don't shine. And I assure you, after I inject you with my poison, you'll be begging for death." Said Mei as she pulled the blade out of the table.

"Hehehe... I like it when a woman's a little feisty. Maybe after the whole fall of Mistral, I can show ya a good time." Said Chuck as he opened up the folder, only to suddenly have a string of web shot in his face. And pulled forward as Chuck dropped the folder as he flew forward, only for Mei to clobber Chuck in the face, sending him back to the ground.

"Keep going... And I'll show you what happens when female spiders are done with their mates." Said Mei as she turned around and started to walk out of the tent, before she stopped and looked back.

"Make sure to actually READ through those papers. The kids and Huntsmen there are tough, it would be unbelievably stupid to underestimate them..." Said Mei, but as she was about to leave. She stopped once more and look back.

"... And if you see a shark Faunus, do NOT touch him... he's mine. And mine alone." Said Mei.

"And why should we do that, Madame?" Asked Hidekazu turning to the spider Faunus.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO! Unless you want to be cut up into pieces and have your body parts spread all around Remnant, I heavily suggest to LEAVE. THE. SHARK FAUNUS. ALONE!" Growled Mai in an extremely hostile tone of voice before turning back to the exit of the tent and walking out. As Mei left, Chuck picked the folder back off the floor and started to look through it. Flipping through the papers.

As Chuck was flipping through the papers, Hidekazu, the Wolf, and Ingoma all looked back at him. "So babe, who are we gonna take down?"

"A few Huntsmen and a group of kids." Said Chuck as Hidekazu and Ingoma snickered at this.

"What? Children and only a FEW Huntsmen? Hahaha! This will be too easy." Said Hidekazu as Chuck continued to read through the files.

"Yeah... but they might have some tricks up their sleeves, I was the best assassin around until a damn heroic Huntsman decided to cleave my head clean off!" Said Ingoma.

"And probably did the world a favor..." Mumbled Chuck as he continued to look through the files.

"What was that?" Asked Ingoma looking back up.

"Nothing." Said Chuck not even looking away from the files.

"Hmm... Alright. Qrow Branwen, twin brother to Raven Branwen, leader of the Branwen tribe and is the right hand man to Ozpin. He is a professional Huntsman and wields a scythe that can be turned into a sword and a gun. His Semblance is the involuntary ability to bring bad luck to himself and the people around him. Threat level: High." Chuck flipped to another file.

"Nora Valkyrie. Parents: Unknown. Place of birth: Unknown. Nora is a former student of Beacon and is a Huntress in training. She has been shown to be very powerful and formidable, using her mighty warhammer that can transform from a hammer into a grenade launcher. Valkyrie's Semblance is the ability to absorb massive amounts of electricity and using it to charge her muscles to gain super human strength. Threat level: Medium." Chuck flips to another page.

"Ruby Rose, the half sister to Yang Xiao Long and the daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose. Yet another former student of Beacon that is a Huntress in training. Even through she is one of the youngest in the group, she is fast and deadly. Wielding a mechanical scythe that can transform into a sniper rifle. Rose's Semblance is having the ability to travel at super human speeds. Along with the deadly ability of being a silver eyed warrior, the same one who encased that Grimm Dragon in Beacon in that case of ice substance. But still untrained on how to use it. Threat level: Medium but potentially Extreme."

"Eddy King, an alien transported from an alternate demention called "Earth" to Remnant. Eddy's alien physiology include him and the other Earthlings having the ability to break the laws of physics over and over. Overcoming impossible odds and surviving. Though slowly losing this ability. Another former student of Beacon that posses a weapon modeled after a swordfish, with the weapons "head" having the ability to flip back and expose a deadly shotgun. Eddy's Semblance is the ability to generate super sonic screams with the upper limits having the ability to bring down a skyscraper or even a small town. Threat level: High."

"Baron Samedi, originates from the Kingdom of Mistral and is a professional Huntsman and teacher. Originally taught at Haven but moved to Beacon. Baron possesses a cane with a hidden blade in it and has the ability to fire regular rounds and Dust based rounds out of the bottom, also has the ability to channel Dust through the skull on the top of the cane itself for multiple uses. Baron is also known to carry around pellets filled with deadly materials that can blind and cause breathing problems to opponents. Skilled in battle with the Semblance of having the ability to bring any enemy he's slain in the past back to life in a limited amount of time to assist him in battle. Threat level: High."

"Jaune Arc, originates from the Kingdom of Vale, comes from a lineage of skilled and famous Huntsmen. Former student of Beacon that possesses a sword and shield with the ability to combine the two to create an upgraded sword. Has yet to unlock his Semblance but has shown great leadership skills. Threat level: Low."

"Yang Xiao Long, half sibling to Ruby Rose and daughter of Tayang Xiao Long and Raven Branwen. Former student of Beacon that possesses a pair of powerful gauntlets. Possessing high levels of strength and the Semblance ability to absorb enemies attacks and strike back with the added power from her enemies attacks. Threat level: High but potentially Extreme."

"Ed Fortier, an alien from Earth with the abilities much like his fellow Earthlings to defy the laws of physics and beat impossible odds. He is starting to loose touch with that ability, but the progression is much slower then his allies. Former student of Beacon that possesses a massive sword in the shape of a spatula with unknown mystical energies surging through it that can damage and/or destroy any creature of darkness or evil doer. Possesses strength with limits currently unknown. His Semblance is having the ability to transform into a giant monstrosity named "Ed-Zilla" with strength, speed, and durability heavily amplified to extreme levels. Threat level: Extreme."

"Weiss Schnee..." Right as Chuck said those words, Hidekazu developed an expression of shock and surprise. As it slowly turned into anger. Chuck continued to read the file.

"Daughter of the Schnee Dust Company CEO Jacques Schnee and Willow Schnee and is currently ex-heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Still retaining a unknown substantial amount of Lien stolen from her father when she ran away, Weiss is quite capable of funding the group with more weapons and ammo. She possesses a rapier that can have Dust channeled through it for powerful attacks, along with her Semblance of conjuring up Glyphs to assist her in a number of ways. Threat level: Medium-"

"WHAT!?" Yelled Hidekazu as everyone in the room looked over at him. Only to be surprised to see the deadly but usually non-threatening crime boss to be absolutely furious.

"I'm just reviewing the freaks and brats. What's the big deal?" Asked Chuck both confused and annoyed.

"THE BIG DEAL!? I SHALL TELL YOU THE BIG DEAL! MY FAMILY ONCE OWNED ONE OF THE BIGGEST THEATRES IN VALE! WHERE THE BEST ACTORS WOULD COME TO ALL OVER REMNANT TO PLAY IN THE FABULOUS THEATRE STYLE OF NOH! THAT THEATRE HAS BEEN AROUND FOR OVER 800 YEARS! BUT DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED? THAT MUSTACHED IMP KNOCKED MY FAMILIES THEATRE DOWN TO BUILD A DUST SHOP!... He bought the land and the theatre from us when business wasn't doing very well... my family went from one of the most powerful families in Atlas to just another family living on the streets. My father died of a broken heart when he heard his threatre was going to be destroyed. But that's when my family was approached by representatives from the Tetsu Kirazu, they offered me a job. As I started off working for them. Making fast Lien and moving up in ranks of the organization. Until I FINALLY reached the Oyabun... the family boss. Now that I finally have the power and the chance, I shall make that girl SUFFER FOR WHAT HER FAMILY DID TO MY FAMILY! WEISS SCHNEE! YOIYOIYOIYOIYOYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOI!"

Yelled Hidekazu in absolute fury, as Ingoma and Chuck started to back off. While the Wolf stood there unphased.

"SCHNEEEEEEEEEE!" Yelled Hidekazu in unbridled rage as his long pink hair started to transform into massive fists. As he let out another furious cry of anger the fists of hair started to dash around the tent as they started to punch holes through the tents walls and the ground as Hidekazu and Chuck started to duck and cover.

All the while, several of the Rebellions gathered around or at least looked over at their leaders tent, to see weird pink tendrils of hair formed together as they punched through the sides of the tent furiously. Along with an insane scream of fury.

"Umm... Should we help?" Asked one of the Rebellions.

"Nah... I'm sure its fine." Said another Rebellion.

As the Hidekazu continued his rampage for a few more moments, he started to slow down, then eventually stop as his hair lost it's more fist-like forms and returned to their regular limp forms. As Hidekazu finally stopped, Chuck and Ingoma stood back up and looked back at Hidekazu. Both men noticed that the Wolf still stood there unmoving and untouched.

"What in the name of Oum-All-Mighty was that?!" Yelled Chuck furiously as Hidekazu looked back up at him.

"When we start the battle, leave the Schnee to ME! And if YOU or ANYONE ELSE TRIES TO ATTACK HER! I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF WITH MY BEAR HANDS!" Yelled Hidekazu as he glared at Ingoma and Chuck.

"Hey! Speak like that to me again, and I assure you your not gonna leave this tent alive!" Yelled Chuck as he walked over to Hidekazu and got into his face.

"Truly now? I'm sure what will happen is your severed head will hit the ground before you could even lift that mechanical fist of yours to punch me!" Growled Hidekazu as the two continued to glare at each other. But before the two could continue glaring, Ingoma got in between then and pushed both of them back.

"Woah! Woah! Woah, babe's... We're supposed to be professionals, and we can't get the job done if we're just gonna get at each others throats! Cut this crap out NOW!" Said Ingoma as Hidekazu and Chuck continued to glare at one another for a moment.

"... Very well." Said Hidekazu.

"... Fine." Spat Chuck as Hidekazu turned around and started to walk away.

"Make sure copies of those files make it to my men. And remember what I said about Schnee..." Growled Hidekazu as he finally left.

"Wow, babe... And they say I'M crazy." Said Ingoma.

"Shut up..." Growled Chuck as he started to walk out of the tent with the files in his hands.

"I'm gonna make sure my men go over these files myself. Tell Sam that we got the info we needed." Said Chuck as he was about to leave, but before he could Ingoma asked one more question.

"Wait! Wait! Wait, Babe! With that EXTREME level Ed guy... Is there a plan to take someone like that out of the fight?" Asked Ingoma as he crossed his arms as Chuck stood there and looked back at him.

"Yeah, Raven Branwen of the Branwen tribe agreed to help Sam and Salem in exchange for "safety" and a few other deals made. She said she knew how powerful and dangerous Ed was. That's why before the ambush, she's going to separate him from the group and take him down." Said Chuck as he turned around and walked out of his tent. As Chuck left, Ingoma turned to his right to see that the Wolf has vanished.

Ingoma just shrugged his shoulders as he walked out of Chuck's tent, filled with holes from Hidekazu's outburst. As Ingoma kept walking, he looked over and saw one of the camp fires that were around the camp, with several Rebellions sitting there eating, talking, or sharpening their weapons. Ingoma shrugged his shoulders as he walked over there.

'Hmm... About a good a time as any I guess.' Thought Ingoma as he turned and walked over to the fire. Sitting around the fire were several Rebellions as most of them were talking while a few others were sharpening their weapons, one notable one was a burly woman with short hair, an open brown jacket, short top, several tattoos, cargo pants, and boots. As she was sharpening her sword. Ingoma walked over to her as he looked down at her.

"Hey dude, can I ask you a question?" Asked Ingoma as the woman looked up at him with a face of disbelief.

"I'm a woman." Said the Rebellion.

"Riiiiiiight..." Said Ingoma as he walked over to an empty space on a log near the fire as he sat across from the Rebellion.

"*Sigh*... You know, if ANYBODY else asked me anything and didn't show my some RESPECT!" The burly woman points her blade at Ingoma. "I would make them pay!... But, since your Mister Hectors partner in our mission, I'll answer whatever question ya have."

The woman then flipped her blade around and stabbed it into the ground.

"I've kinda wondered, Babe. Since I'm working with your boss now, what's the big whoop? And how did he get to running this little club of yours?" Asked Ingoma as the woman chuckled.

"Hehehehe... You've obviously been living under a rock for the past two decades. Chuck was always a serious man, really only a few times showing a great sense of humor. He was the youngest student at Beacon Academy at the age of 14 and even though by his young age, he was shown to be an incredible force to be reckoned with, and became leader of one the most remembered teams of Beacon Academy, Team CRSH. He always puts his life and body on the line to save the innocent from criminals and deadly Grimm. Because of that, him and his team became very popular. He was even given the nickname of "The Mighty Hurricane Of Justice". After he graduated from Beacon Academy, he became a Huntsman. Chuck continued on with his work as the story of him started to spread all over Remnant. Inspiring too many Huntsmen to count. After a while, he fell in love with a young and wonderful woman named Serena. Both of them got married and they lived a happy life with each other."

"Years would pass until the day would come, where he couldn't protect the one he loved. An enemy of Chuck butchered his wife. It was a disaster for him... he became an alcohalic, a smoker, and did whatever he could to take his mind off his deceased wife. His methods would become much more violent, with Grimm and criminals. Other Huntsmen refused to work with him as people like Ozpin and the leaders of villages would refuse to solicit his help, because of his violent temper and refusal to follow orders. But the straw that really broke the camels back, would be the death of the rest of Chuck's team. The rest of Chucks team would go on their unknowing to them last mission. They were sent to a village to evacuate the villagers as the village was overrun by Grimm. RSH, the rest of Chucks team had to stay behind and hold the Grimm back as the escape vehicles finally left. Chuck heard about this news and made it to the village as the rest of his team were doing their best to fight off the infinite waves of Grimm. It was too much. And everyone died. While the village was left in ruin, Chuck pulled himself out of some rubble to see that the entire village was left in ruin. There wasn't even a Grimm in sight. As he realized he was the only survivor, he just realized that he couldn't feel his arm as he looked over. When the shock wore off, he felt the pain as he fell to his knees and cried. Not for the loss of his arm, but the death of his team."

"Because of Chucks bravery and past achievements, Ozpin took Chuck in and talked to General Ironwood into giving Chuck a new advanced robotic limb. The mechanical limb was crafted by the best scientists in Atlas, to not only be a replacement, but an improvement with the added weaponry inside it. But after the tragic events that transpired, with the loss of his team, his wife, and the many innocents of that village, he was finished. He finally saw how foolish the councils of the Kingdoms were, and how foolish someone like Ozpin was. Needless to say, the last meeting between Chuck, Ozpin, and the council of Vale was not a pleasant one. He understood that people like Ozpin were just using Huntsmen, to do all the work FOR them. And treating our lives like chess pieces..."

"Eventually, he created his own group... The Rebellions, a group of rouge Huntsmen who see the true corruption in the Kingdoms of Remnant. How all Huntsmen are being used and slaughtered needlessly, with nothing to gain in return. We're here to spread Chuck's message, and let everyone in the four Kingdoms know about the filth that runs the Kingdoms governments... AND BRING THEM DOWN. Of course, we need to make Lien to fund our efforts... And to get said Lien, we would accept several unethical jobs like assassination, illegal trading of Dust, trading of people, and anything else that would sell like crazy in the black market. Not to mention robberies and fraud of course... But it's all in the name of justice. The people of Remnant will see the TRUE people who run the Kingdoms, snakes... As the people of the world will soon see..." Said the woman as she finished her tale.

"Hmm, neat. But how did you get in Chucks little club?" Asked Ingoma.

"Easy, when I was eight, my village was attacked by a group of bandits... the Branwen tribe. They took everything from us, my parents died trying to protect me. But as their leader was about to get rid of one of the remaining witnesses... me... the Rebellions came out of nowhere as they fought the Branwen tribe, causing the tribe to retreat. Chuck himself told me and the other children we had nothing to fear, and said that if we wanted to help them in their quest to spread "Justice" his door was always open..." Said the woman as she looked back at Ingoma, who had a bored expression on his face.

"Oh... BORING! And I thought this guy's backstory would be entertaining. Aww... Well." Said Ingoma as he stood back up and looked down at the woman. "Thanks for the info, babe... But I still need to report back to Salty Sam so... CIAO!"

As Ingoma left, and the woman continued to stare at his shrinking form as he walked away. The woman then shook her head as she pulled her sword out of the ground and started sharpening it again.

* * *

 **The Fortress of Darkness:**

"Please explain to me, why again you disobeyed orders?" Asked Doctor Oceanica as he was at a table in his lab, trying to fix Ying's damaged gauntlets during her assault on the Barnwen camp.

"Yeah, okay... I admit I got a little carried away. But Yang was right there and she was about to leave! I couldn't let her escape! I needed to stop her!" Said Ying as she was pacing behind Oceanica who was still fixing the gauntlets.

"You need to control this temper of yours, Ying. Luckily, when you were cloned there were no deformities or performance debilitating syndromes. From any of the procedures or the black magic. Your brain chemistry stayed the same, so you have no excuse to do what you've done. You knew what you were doing, and your lucky Sam is letting you go on the next mission." Said Oceanica as he continued to work on the gauntlets. As Ying didn't respond.

After a full ten seconds of Ying not responding, Oceanica spoke up.

"Your usually not this quiet after a mission. I know you were saved and captured by the Branwen clan, did anything happen while you were in captivity?" Asked Oceanica as Ying stood there with her arms crossed.

"... I talked to Raven Branwen, the leader of the clan." Said Ying.

"Oh? Did she threaten you or something?" Asked Oceanica.

"No. She offered me a place in the tribe to join her... And-... there's no better way to say this... become the daughter she never had." Said Ying as Oceanica stopped working on the gauntlets for a second and paused.

"She already has a daughter, why would she offer you a place instead of her?" Asked Oceanica as he started to inspect the gauntlets for any more unseen damage.

"She did... Yang rejected it... Doctor Oceanica. I know that our line of work is kind of... rough. But, I want you to tell me." Said Ying as she walked up behind Oceanica was sitting, as Oceanica stood up and turned around to face her.

Ying remained silent for another few moments as she showed an uncomfortable expression on her face.

"Am... Am I seen as a weapon, or a warrior?" Asked Ying looking up at Oceanica as Oceanica gives out his own uncomfortable expression.

"Ying. Look... I'm not going to lie to you here. You were cloned from Yang Xiao Long to be used as both a weapon and a soldier for the Regime. This little "Regime" is basically runned by psychopaths. I'm honestly no better then them at times... But, I can tell the difference between a psycho and someone who's been breed to be ruthless. They honestly see you as both a weapon and a soldier... they really don't care about any of us." Said Oceanica truthfully as Ying looks down with a saddened expression. Looking as the ground.

As she tried her very best not to show the slightest expression of vulnerability. But that's when out of nowhere, Oceanica gently cups her chin and pulls her head back up to face him.

"Even through this place is filled with monsters and psychos... you do have one friend." Said Oceanica as he pulled his hand away from Ying's chin as Ying cracked a bit of a smile. But before either of them could exchange more words, Sam opened the door to the lab and looked at Oceanica and Ying with two troopers behind him.

"It's time. Let's go." Said Sam in an authoritative tone as he turned and walked down one side of the hallway as Ying looked over and picked up her fixed gauntlets. As Ying put them on, she smiled like a kid in a candy store.

"Wow... these feel, even better then before." Said Ying as she balled her fists up and punched at the air several times.

"Yup, their as good as new. Even better." Said Oceanica with a prideful smile as he walked over to the door to see Ying out. But as he did, he looked over and saw Ying standing there with a saddened expression. As she slowly walked over to the doorway where Oceanica was standing by.

"Ying, what's wrong?" Asked Oceanica as Ying stopped and looked up at him. And without any warning, Ying lunged out and hugged Oceanica to his shock and surprise.

"Goodbye, Daddy." Said Ying as she let go and walked out the door.

Oceanica just looked out the door with a look of total and absolute shock on his face as Ying walked down the hall and away.

* * *

 **Menagerie:**

In Menagerie, the assault on the Belladonna Family Home continues. In the darkened tea room, Kali and a guard fire back at unseen assailants. Kali runs out of ammo in her pistol and throws it to the ground in annoyance. She then picks up a tea tray to block another shot. She looks to a wounded female guard leaning against a pillar, who just stares back.

"Do you have a better idea?" Asked Kali as suddenly, Yuma flies in and knocks down the other guard to the ground. He wraps his hands around the guard's throat to choke him out.

"Quiet now…" Said Yuma as he started chocking the female guard. Kali then lifts the tea tray above her head, and does a loud battle cry as she runs toward Yuma.

"Ma'am, no!" Yelled the female guard as Yuma lets go of the guard's neck as he looks back in surprise as Kali approaches him. The sound of a thunk is heard.

Elsewhere, Blake and Ilia stare at each other from their positions, both holding their weapons.

"Did you come in here to hide?" Asked Blake.

"Did I come in here to hide? Aren't you the one wearing an advanced military suit courtesy of your human friend? To protect you from your fellow Faunus? It really does show how you feel when you hide in a big protective suit of armor from your fears, from your new human friend." Growled Ilia.

"I accepted this suit to PROTECT MY FAMILY! This is the Peace suit, and I'm going to use it for what it was made for... to protect both Faunus and humans. From Faunus like Adam, Pardus, and you." Said Blake.

"I told you, I did not want to do this!" Said Ilia.

"But your still here! Your still about to fight me for the White Fang!" Said Blake.

"I don't have a choice!" Yelled Ilia.

"Of course you do!" Replied Blake as Ilia doesn't say anything, she just looks away.

"Just… stay out of my way." Said Blake as she Blake puts Gambol Shroud on her back and starts walking away.

Suddenly, Ilia leaps and charges at Blake but her form disappears. Blake then reappears a few feet away behind Ilia. Blake holds Gambol Shroud in a defensive stance, while Ilia begins to attack with the whip form of her weapon. But Blake's armor allowed her to take many of the blows as she charges into Ilia. As the two started to fight as they started clashing their weapons. Both crossing their weapons in a fast pace then dodging each others blows with efficiency, until Blake started to get the upper hand as she blocked Ilia's attacks before kicking her back into the table, breaking it in two as Ilia fell to the ground. But as Blake walked over to her, Ilia didn't give up as she jumped off of the ground and shifted her weapons mode into its whip mode. Using it to grab ahold of the two broken pieces of the desk and tossing those pieces at Blake, but Blake merely punched both pieces into splinters as he fists came in contact with them.

 _(Smash!)_

 _(Smash!)_

Ilia then starts to run along the chairs in the room as her weapon was loaded up with lightning Dust, as she started whipping at Blake while she kept moving. Ilia noticed her electric attacks had much better effect as Blake had a harder time keeping up. After one final electrical lash, Blake visibly started to slow down and pay less attention. Ilia then took her chance as she jumped in the air and tried to knock Blake back with a round house kick, but right as Ilia hit her, she kicked right through Blake's shadow clone. As Ilia then understood she was bamboozled, she looked around the empty room for Blake, but unfortunately, she couldn't find her. As suddenly out of nowhere, something invisible wrapped around her foot as she was pulled to the ground. But as Ilia was about to push herself up, she was punched down to the ground as the invisible ribbon around Ilia's leg tightened as she was thrown back.

As Ilia picked herself up and looked over at the spot where she was attacked, Blake turned off her invisibility mode as she stood there, staring at Ilia. Ilia then growled as she loaded up her weapon with fire Dust, as she charged at Blake, with her weapon now in it's spear mode. Blake held up her Gambol Shroud as the two locked weapons.

"Why do you feel like we have to hurt people to get our way?! And working with a maniac like Pardus?!" Asked Blake.

"Grg! Because it works! And Pardus is the only one who understands me! Someone who lost his family to the humans like ME!" Yelled Ilia.

"Pardus is a psychopath! He doesn't care about you! He's manipulating you! He's only telling you what you want to hear! Just like the twins and Adam! They don't want equality! They want POWER!" Said Blake.

Ilia pulls the trigger on her weapon, giving an electrical charge that causes Blake to stumble back. Ilia tries to attack Blake again, swinging her weapon at her. But Blake backs off as she remembers the other functions of the suit, as she takes out a few packets of purple ammunition and loads them up into her suit. As the purple fibers on the sides of the suit begins to glow. As Blake aims her fist forward and unleashes several gravity blasts, but Ilia dodges each and every one. Until Blake's last blast hit her, sending the chameleon Faunus back but in the process, stabbing through Blake's armor. As Ilia flew back and Blake stumbled back, Blake reached down and grabbed the spear, realizing that it only pierced the armor itself and not Blake's skin. Blake then pulls Ilia's weapon out and tosses it on the ground next to Blake's ex-friend as the chameleon Faunus started to pick herself back up.

"Stop lecturing me!" Yelled Ilia as she picked up her weapon, pulled her Grimm mask off and leaped away into the shadows. No doubt turning invisible as she did so. Blake looks around the dark room cautiously, as Ilia prowls around the room as she was invisible. Blake looks around as she started shifting her vision in the Peace armor to infrared vision.

But as Blake started to look around, she heard a creek from behind her, turning around and blasting two gravity blasts out of each hand, tearing up the wooden floor as the infrared version of Ilia hopped out of the way as she charged at Blake and started to slash at her. Ilia let out a flurry of several vicious slashes, but as Ilia lifted up her hand to strike at Blake again. Blake caught her attack, kicking Ilia back as she pulled out her Gambol Shroud and started engaging with Ilia as their weapons clashed. But it only lasted two seconds as Blake managed to get one good hit on Ilia, before kicking her back.

But as Ilia stood back up, being invisible, she realized that Blake was no longer in the same spot. Ilia looked around cautiously, only to see nobody in the dark room. Not even able to hear the sound of another person breathing. But as Ilia thought she was all alone, Blake appeared out of nowhere behind Ilia as she wrapped one arm around Ilia's neck and with her other hand grabbed one of Ilia's free hands and held it into the air.

"Why couldn't you just leave?!" Yelled Ilia as she still held her weapon in her free hand, sleekly loading it up with white ammo, flipping it over into an underhand position, and stabbing Blake in the abdomen, causing a chunk of ice to form as Blake let go and Ilia ran off. Turning invisible again.

"Because I run away too much." Said Blake as she reached down and tore the chunk of ice off of her suit and tossed it aside. But as Blake was regaining her bearings, Ilia quietly sneaked up behind Blake, before charging at Blake with her weapon out in it's dagger mode. Blake saw Ilia coming as she swung her Gambol Shroud. Only for her to miss Ilia as Ilia then started viciously slashing at Blake's facial area. Creating serious lacerations in the armor itself with her fire Dust dagger. But before she could attack Blake again, Blake kicked Ilia back several feet as the girl turned invisible once more.

The yellow visors of the helmet were damaged to the point of Blake not being able to see a thing, let alone being able to use interfered to track Ilia down. The front of Blake's helmet then flipped upwards, revealing Blake's face as she looked around the dark room again. Seeing no sign of Ilia anywhere. Blake then takes out two cartridges - one with fire Dust and the other with ice. She loads the fire Dust cartridge in her weapon and aims at the shrubbery at the top corner of the room.

"Sorry, dad."

Blake fires her weapon and the spreading flames start to light up the room, revealing Ilia's location. With camouflage not an option anymore, Ilia engages Blake in combat. The two start off with a mixture of sword clashes and hand-to-hand. Blake's armor was still providing her much protection as Blake really only had to protect her facial region. As Blake then dodges out of the way of one of Ilia's attacks and starts shooting at her with the pistol form of her weapon. Ilia deflects the shots with her whip.

"Quit taking potshots and fight me like you mean it!" Yelled Ilia as Blake blocks another one of Ilia's as Blake then jumps and lands on the balcony above her. She takes cover behind the railing as Ilia rants at her.

"You used to see things the way I did! The way Adam did! If no one's going to do anything to stop the humans that attack us, then the only choice we have left… is to attack back!" Yelled Ilia as Blake loads another cartridge in her armor as the sides and fiber parts of the suit began to glow white, as Blake begins to throw ice blasts at Ilia who dodges them. Until Ilia deflects the last shots, but when she goes to use her whip again, her weapon is frozen in place. Suddenly, a ribbon is wrapped around her weapon as Blake pulls it away and she leaps from the balcony to kick Ilia to the ground. Blake holds Ilia down.

"You're wrong, there's always another choice." Said Blake as Ilia struggles to get up as Blake continues to hold her down.

"Ilia… please. You're a good person but you're making all the wrong decisions!" Said Blake.

"SHUT UP!" Said Ilia.

"Is this really what your parents would've wanted?!" Questioned Blake as Ilia responded with a breaking voice.

"I don't know what else to do!" Said Ilia as she ceases her struggling and her eyes start to well up.

"I don't know what else to do…" Sobbed Ilia. As Ilia continues sobbing, Blake hears a rumble. Corsac is thrown through the wall, dropping his weapons. Ghira, jumps into the room as he growls at Corsac. He then notices his daughter pinning Ilia to the ground.

"Blake!" Yelled Ghira as Fennec was punched through the same hole that his twin was tossed through as he landed next to Corsac. As Dwayne started to walk through the wall like a ghost as he cracked his knuckles.

"You've messed with the WRONG Faunus' freaks!" Yelled Dwayne as he walked closer. But that's when Fennec and Corsac stood up and looked over at one another, as they nodded. Fennec loaded his weapon up with green Dust as he aimed it at Dwayne and fired, creating a flurry of wind that knocked Dwayne back a few feet and left him slightly incapacitated.

Ghira was glaring at Corsac, as Fennec took advantage of Ghira's opening as he jumped on him and stabbed him in the back. Causing Ghira to scream in pain and slump to the ground.

"Dad!" Yelled Blake.

With Blake distracted, Ilia gets her off her and kicks her into a nearby chair, knocking Blake out momentarily. Ghira then gets Fennec off his back and tosses him away as Corsac runs to him. Ghira pulls the dagger out of his back and clashes fists with Corsac. The two then struggle to push each other as their hands interlock. Ilia just stares in disbelief at what's going on around her, before a voice snaps her out of her trance.

But before the struggle could continue, from another side of the room, Double D is smashed through a wall by one of Robin's drones as Double D landed on the ground. Double D groaned in pain as he started to pick himself back up, and look up as Pardus walked through the hole in the wall and landed in front of Double D, who stumbled back in fear. Pardus looked at Double D and giggled as he stood back up.

"Hehehe... Your afraid, I can smell it..." Said Pardus evilly as Double D put his brave face back on and stood up, transforming his magnifying glass into it's gauntlet form.

"Silence!" Yelled Double D as he swung his gauntlet, missing Pardus as Pardus extended his claw gauntlets and slashed at Double D as he blocked, making him skid back a few feet. But as Double D let his guard down, Robin jumped in, leaping over Pardus as he started fighting Double D at hand-to-hand combat. Even through Robin was much stronger thanks to the serum and robotic arm, Double D was holding up. Managing to charge up his solar gauntlet and unleashing it, knocking Robin back into a wall.

Pardus looked back and charged at Double D as he started slashing at him, getting in several good hits before clocking him in the face, kneeing him in the stomach, and bringing his elbow down on Double D's back. But as he held his fists over his head to finish Double D off, Sun came in and kicked Pardus back.

As Sun landed on his feet with his staff in his hands. Come on cat man! Afraid to be beaten by a monkey?" Asked Sun as Pardus let out an animalistic growl before slashing at Sun, but Sun successfully blocking it with his staff.

All the while, Double D stood back up and looked around. Only to see out of the corner of his eye that Robin dashed over to him and successfully landed two punches on Double D. As the two then locked arms and struggled against each others forces.

"YOUR PATHETIC!" Yelled Robin as Double D successfully managed to pull his fist back and clock Robin. But that's when Robin shoved Double D back and kicked him into a row of chairs, shattering all of them.

"How do ya like that, 'Sockhead'?" Asked Robin as Double D stood back up, as the two started to square off yet again.

"Is that everything you got, sir?" Asked Double D as Robin charged forward and punched Double D in the face. But as he was about to punch him again, Pardus charged in as he shoved Robin out of the way.

"Out of the way, Junior! This runt is mine!" Yelled Pardus as he charged at Double D and kicked the boy back. As Fennec looked back as he was still struggling with Ghira, he noticed that Pardus and Robin were not fighting, but working together.

"PARDUS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Yelled Fennec as Ghira got the opportunity to push Fennec back and punch him. Fennec then turned his head to Ilia who was standing there and watching with a conflicted expression

"Ilia! What are you doing?! Fight!" Yelled Corsac as he dodged a hit from Dwayne and knocked him back. Before pulling out a dagger and charging at Dwayne with a yell as he started slashing at him. But Dwayne started to block Corsac's blows before getting slashed across the face, making Dwayne stumble back with a cut across his cheek.

But while Double D was fighting Pardus, the two were almost equal as Double D dodged one of Pardus' hits, only to transform his gauntlet back into it's fire sword mode and started slashing away at Pardus. Causing major damage as Pardus then grabbed Double D by the face and smashed him into the floor.

"Your not getting out of this one, brat..." Growled Pardus as he started to crush Double D's head, but before he could finish, one of Robin's drones moved in front of Pardus and hovered there, as it extended it's two guns and started firing at Pardus, making him stumble back, and allowing Double D to get back up. But as he did, he looked over and saw Robin standing there, with two metallic objects in his hands.

"You bloody animals!" Yelled Robin as he pressed the tops of both of them, causing the two devices to beep and glow red.

"You all deserve to die!" Yelled Robin as he tossed the devices at where Ghira, Dwayne, Fennec, and Corsac were all fighting, as the explosives detinated and blew all four of them away.

 _(Boom!)_

 _(Boom!)_

That's when Robin turned back to Double D and balled up his mechanical hand into a fist, as a two foot long blade popped out of it as he walked over to Double D.

"Heh, so this is what it's like to have all that power. I LIKE IT!" Said Robin as he charged at Double D and swung his blade, but Double D blocked it with his own burning sword, holding back Robin's blade as the two were locked in battle.

"Robin! Why! Why are you doing this!? I know someone like you wouldn't do this unless provoked!" Said Double D.

"Because you bloody IDIOT! My father was killed by this White Fang TRASH! And I'm going to avenge him to matter what!" Yelled Robin.

"But why work with Pardus!?" Asked Double D as Robin managed to headbutt Double D and send him back.

"Because HE was the one who tried to protect my father from those White Fang goons... he was there when it happened. The only reason I ordered my drones to push him back was because I wanted to fight you myself... Pardus is a double agent in the White Fang, wanting to take it down as much as I do!" Said Robin.

"You fool! A psychopath like that is manipulating you! HE'S most likely the one to have murdered your father!" Said Double D as Robin started to grow enraged.

"NO! NO! I'm not a bloody moron! I wouldn't be tricked so ea- UGH!" Groaned Robin in pain as three metallic claws pierced through Robin's back, as it slowly lifted him off the ground. Double D could see that it was none other then Pardus who was lifting him off the ground.

"Sorry there 'mate'... But it was me. Your father went out screaming like the coward he was." Said Pardus as he tossed Robin back into the wall. As Robin hit it and slid down, leaning against the wall with his hand on his wound. Pardus walked up to him as he smiled down at him.

"You... you manipulated me... LIED to me... you KILLED MY FATHER!" Yelled Robin furiously as Pardus just smiled down at him.

"Yeah, I did." Said Pardus with a smile as Robin continued to hold his wound.

"UGGGHHHH! You absolute... BASTARD! Why!?" Yelled Robin.

"Why? Besides it feeling good? Well, I wanted to be leader of the White Fang again, and it wouldn't have been hard to lit the fuse to make you rally up your syndicate to take down the White Fang. Killing your pig of a father was the first step... You've already outlived your purpose... and after I kill Adam and the dust settles, I'll lead the White Fang, to take down all the humans, Salem, and Evil Tim." Said Pardus with a smile, looking down at Robin.

"My father... you killed him, and he loved me..." Said Robin.

"No... When I killed your father, he showed what kind of man he really was... nothing but a coward, who was disappointed in his worthless son. He despised you, and you were nothing but an embarrassment to him..." Said Pardus with a smile, as he reached down, grabbing Robin's mask and tearing it off. As he then crushed it in his hand and dropped it on the ground. Pardus saw Robin's face, filled with absolute rage and pain.

"Hehehe... Look at little goblin junior... Ya gonna cry?" Asked Pardus as Robin growled viciously, trying to get back up, only to get knocked back down by Pardus, who smiled down at him as he started to walk away.

Robin looked down at his belt as he pulled out another one of those explosive devices, as he pulled it back and tossed it at Pardus, only for Pardus to catch it out of mid-air and toss it back at Robin. As the explosive device was just inches away from Robin's face. It exploded as it caused the wall and the rest of the burning ceiling to fall on top of him.

Pardus walked away with a smile as Double D stood there in shock, along with Ilia who was farther away.

"You... vindictive, sadistic, monster!" Yelled Double D as he pulled out his burning sword and charged at Pardus who charged back.

Back with the twins, Ghira, and Dwayne. Dwayne was still fighting Fennec, as he dodged most of the White Fang members attacks and punched him back with a vicious right hook as it sent Fennec back.

"BROTHER!" Yelled Corsac as he was still fighting with Ghira, only for Sun to dash in and knock Corsac back. Sun sees Blake struggling to get back up and angrily glares at Ilia.

"Go help Blake!" Yelled Ghira.

"On it!"

Sun pulls out Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang and engages Ilia in combat. He delivers a flurry of attacks with his shotgun nunchucks that overwhelms Ilia and disarms her. She is then pushed against pillar by Sun. As she struggles to get out of his hold, the pillar she is getting pushed against starts to crack.

"Stop!" Said Blake as she stands back up as Sun and Ilia stop to look at Blake.

"Please…" Begged Blake as tears start streaming down her eyes.

Ilia manages to push Sun off her and falls to the ground. Suddenly the pillar starts to crack even more, Sun moves out of the way quickly as the balcony above Ilia starts to give way. Ilia yelps as the balcony is about to fall on her. As... nothing happens. Ilia looks back up to see Ghira is lifting the broken part of the balcony with his own strength. Ilia stares in awe.

"Go! Now!" Yelled Ghira as Ilia quickly gets out of the way as Ghira is forced down on one knee to keep the balcony from falling on him. But that's when the weight became less significant on Ghira, as he looked back up only to see Dwayne helping Ghira holding up the balcony.

"Your not alone in this, Man!" Said Dwayne as he helped Ghira hold up the balcony.

Sun then uses his Semblance to summon two light clones that go and help Ghira and Dwayne lift. Blake grabs her katana and transforms it into her kusarigama form. Unbeknownst to them, Fennec gets back up and sees his brother still unconscious. He grabs both of their daggers and runs towards Dwayne and Ghira. Blake sees this and quickly uses her weapon to wrap it around her father's torso and pull him out as Dwayne quickly processes the information and dashes out as Fennec lands just below the falling balcony. Fennec is then crushed by the balcony, and the Dust in the daggers explode from impact, killing the younger Albain for good. Afterwards, Kali enters the room dragging an unconscious Yuma, who has his hands tied behind his back.

"Mom!" Yelled Blake as Kali drops Yuma as her daughter comes up to hug her. Their embrace is cut short as a voice gets their attention.

"What have you done? You ruined everything. EVERYTHIIIIIIING!" Yelled Corsac as Kali, Blake, Ghira, Dwayne, and Sun stood there. But before he could attack, Double D was tossed at him as Corsac hit the floor. As Pardus walks over to the two, throws Double D's body off of Corsac and lifts him up as Blake looks at Double D's hurt form as tears started forming in her eyes.

"DOUBLE D!" Screamed Blake as Pardus grabs Corsac by the face and lifts him off the ground.

"You really are a whiny little bitch, aren't ya?" Asked Pardus.

"You... you traitor!" Yelled Corsac as he tried to struggle. "You will be put to death by the White Fang for this... YOUR DEAD!"

"No... Your dead." Said Pardus as he twisted Corsac's neck at an unnatural angle. Snapping his neck.

 _(Crack!)_

As Corsac's limp body hit the floor. Pardus looked back at the group and smiled. Before looking down at his feet at the hurt form of Double D. Pardus smiled as he grabbed Double D by the back of the shirt and lifted him off the ground. Double D groaned as he looked at Pardus, Pardus smiled back as he then looked back at Ilia.

"Ilia, what are you doing just standing there? KILL THEM!" Yelled Pardus as Ilia looked at him, then back at the group with an unsure expression.

"I-I... I..." But as Ilia was stuttering, Double D out of nowhere, held up his magnifying glass in its original form at Pardus' face, and fired as Pardus stumbled back. Double D smiled and stood there as he held onto his injured shoulder.

"Hehe... Narcissistic ninny!" Yelled Double D as Pardus looks back, and extends both his gauntlet and natural claws as he transformed into his wereleopard form. As he started slashing at Double D. Everyone thought the fight would last only a second with Double D out of his armor and Pardus in one of his strongest forms. But Double D was resilient as he managed to counter many of Pardus' moves as Double D transformed his weapons into it's three forms at the speed of sound during the fight. Transforming it into it's gauntlet form, into it's solar blade form, and back into it's original form as Pardus was having a harder time fighting Double D than previously thought of.

Pardus was starting to loose his cool as he started to fight with more passionate anger then like a calculated fighter. He was slashing his claws left and right and trying to bite down on Double D. Only for Double D to dodge Pardus' attacks and transform his weapon back into it's bladed form, slashing away at Pardus several more times as Double D shattered through his opponents Aura. But continued to slash away at him, tearing through Pardus as the Faunus stumbled back as he tried to block Double D's attacks with his claws. But that didn't stop Double D as he just targeted more open spots on his opponents as he started slashing away at them as well.

Everyone stared at Double D in awe, especially Blake.

"D-Double D?..." Asked Blake as Double D and Pardus continued to exchange blows.

"You give the Faunus a bad name!" Yelled Double D as he transformed his Magnifying Glass into it's gauntlet form and punched Pardus across the face, causing teeth to fly.

"I may not be a Faunus, or even from this universe! But I know WHAT the real Faunus of this world are like! They aren't MONSTERS! They aren't ANIMALS!" Said Double D as he hit Pardus again.

"AND THEY ARE NOT TERRORISTS!" Yelled Double D as he transformed his weapon back into it's sword and stabbed Pardus through his stomach. "The Faunus are just like any human, only a bit different! As horrible as prejudice is, it's something that will never be destroyed. But that doesn't give Faunus the excuse to attack humans and act like what their called! People like Ilia and Blake who faced true prejudice are manipulated by people like you and Adam!"

"I've seen how great the Faunus truly are! I've seen how brave and selfless they can be! Even though extremists like you and Adam might have faced discrimination in your pasts, that is no excuse to kill humans and become fear mongers to gain power!" Yelled Double D as he transformed his Magnifying Glass back into it's original form as he was about to blast Pardus with one final attack.

"And YOU Mister Varietates, are just a psychopath and a fear monger that needs to be stopped!" But before Double D could fire his weapon, Pardus extends his nails and slashed Double D across the chest, shattering his orange Aura as the skinny nerd stumble back and held his chest.

"Will you just SHUT UP!?" Yelled Pardus as he smacks Double D to the ground and grabs him by his throat.

"I assure you, kid... when your dead and buried along with the rest of your friends, nobody will care..." But as Pardus lifted his hand to finish Double D, Ilia dashed forward with her weapon and stabbed Pardus through the shoulder.

"Leave him alone!" Yelled Ilia.

"Oh yeah! Oh that's REAL nice!" Roared Pardus angrily as he smacked Ilia aside. Only for Blake to run in.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Yelled Blake as she slashed her Gambol Shroud at Pardus. Only for Pardus to get off of Double D and grab Blake, holding her by the throat and holding her up as she screamed in pain.

"Hehehe... Now, the Belladonna bloodline can end, right here, and right NOW!" Growled Pardus as he extended his gauntlet claws. But slowed down as he heard a vicious growl from the other side of the room and looked over.

"You will NOT TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" Growled Ghira as his Semblance activated, causing a shadow to envelop him as it developed into the shape of a humanoid black panther. With the dark face of one too.

"What?!" Yelled Pardus as Ghira charged at him as Pardus dropped Blake and turned into his wereleopard form. As the two clashed, Pardus tried his best to slash at Ghira, but Ghira was too fast as he viciously punched and slashed away at Pardus with his black panther shadow suit. Continuing to slash at Pardus and rip his claws through his guts. But Pardus wouldn't go down that easily as he slashed back at Ghira, with claw swiped that were so sharp and strong that it broke through Ghira's shadow suit and managed to cut through Ghira. As the two started to growl like two vicious predators fighting for dominance.

Ghira swiped at Pardus several more times before Pardus managed to give two extremely lethal swipes that managed to send Ghira stumbling back a few feet. Pardus smiled in his wereleopard form, as he was about to kill Ghira. Sun growled and stepped forward, but before he could get any closer, his shoulder was grabbed and he was held back by Dwayne.

"Dwayne! What are you doing!? He's gonna kill him!" Yelled Ghira as Dwayne smiled back at Sun confidentially.

"Just watch..." Said Dwayne as Pardus heard the voice of Double D call out from behind him.

"Pardus! Your reign of terror shall end NOW!" Yelled Double D as Pardus turned back around to see Double D, who held his Magnifying Glass in it's original form at Pardus, as the leopard Faunus laughed and turned to face Double D.

"After taking some of Oceanica's blue serum... I can't die. What do you think your going to do?" Asked Pardus with a extremely confident attitude.

Double D didn't respond as his Magnifying Glass' main glass started to glow hot red, as a red beam of pure fire Dust blasted from it and blasted right through Pardus. Making him stumble back. But, Pardus smiled at Double D as he looked back down at the hole through his chest, as it already started to heal.

"What was that supposed to do?" Asked Pardus as Double D reached behind him, and pulled out a small device as he pressed the top button on it, causing it to beep. It was one of Robin's grenades as Double D charged forward and stuck it in Pardus' open chest. Pardus grew a worried look as he smacked Double D away and tried to reach into his own chest to grab the grenade as the beeping excellerated.

"What!? No! No! No! No! No! No!" Yelled Pardus as everyone knew what was going to happen next.

"EVERYONE! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Yelled Double D as Blake and Ilia helped Ghira up and started to lead him out as everyone else started to leave.

"WHAT!? NO! NO! GET BACK HERE!" Screamed Pardus as everyone left and Pardus scratched at his chest, unable to grab the grenade.

"NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 _(BOOM!)_

* * *

Outside of the Belladonna's home, a large crowd of Faunus gathers outside, noticing the smoke coming from the building.

"Back! Everyone, stay back! We've got people inside doing their best." Said the guard as soon, a particular zebra Faunus pushed his way through the crowd and looked up at the Belladonna household in flames.

"Wait... what the hell just happened!? What'd I miss?" Asked Zimos as everyone was just as confused as he was.

"Look!" Said one of the Faunus from the crowd as from the smoky doorway, Ghira walks out carrying the motionless bodies of a White Fang soldier and a Menagerie Guard on each of his shoulders. He hands the bodies to two guards as Saber arrives.

"Get in there! Search for any stragglers!" Said the guard as more guards walk out with a very hurt looking Robin in heavy duty cuffs followed by Blake, Double D, Kali, Sun, Dwayne, Ilia, and others.

"We came as soon as we got the call." Said the guard, Saber as he looked over and saw Robin Redcap being forced on his knees by two guards. As a Red Cap grunt was being forced out the door in cuffs. With an exhausted and disappointed expression.

"... Anybody else?" Asked Saber.

"... The Albain twins didn't make it, along with Pardus..." Said Ghira as Saber lowers and nods his head. Saber then walks over to Robin and looks him in the eye.

"Did you get what you want?" Asked Saber in a snarky tone as Robin glared up at him.

"Ugh... Ya bloody animals... Hows THIS for an answer?" Asked Robin as he spat in Sabers face, as Saber wiped it off of his face and gave a deep throat chuckle.

"Your going to go away for a LONG time..." Said Saber.

As the commotion continues, Blake shares brief looks with Sun and Ilia. But Blake's eyes widen as she saw no sight of Double D.

"Wait! Where's Double D and Penny!?" Asked Blake as she looks around as Ghira and Saber walks up to her.

"Don't worry, we already got guards in there, looking ar-..." But Saber stopped as the group looked over to see Penny thrown over Double D's shoulder, and Double D tying a rope to the neck of his suit of armor as he continued to walk out of the house.

Blake looked at Double D with a look of concern, as Double D lets go of the suit and flings Penny into his arms. Still struggling since Penny is a heavy robot. And placing her down on the ground. Sun stood up and walked over to the motionless wide-eyed form of Penny.

"Is she going to be okay?!" Asked Sun as Blake walked over and looked down at Penny.

"She was hit by an EMP blast. I just need a few moments to restart her. She'll be fine." Said Double D as he flipped the motionless Penny on her back and opened up the compartment on her back, and started to go through the process of 'waking' Penny up.

All the while as Ghira stood there, Dwayne placed his hand on his old friends shoulder as he grabbed his friends attention.

"Hey man, do ya really think Pardus is dead?" Asked Dwayne.

"I don't know, Dwayne. All we can do now is just hope at this point." Said Ghira as Blake takes a deep sigh as she goes down the steps. Ghira notices his daughter walking away.

"Blake!" But before Ghira could go any further, his wife stops him, and both look on. Blake then stops at one of the steps as she begins to address the crowd.

"Humans didn't do this. We did this: Faunus. We did this to ourselves. We are just as capable of hate and violence as the humans, but I don't think any of us would jump at the chance to point that out. So why are we letting Adam do it for us?! There was only ONE group of humans who attacked, but he was used by a Faunus as a tool to get what he wanted! By doing nothing and staying silent, we let others speak and act in our place. And if we're not proud of the choices they make, then we have no one to blame but ourselves. This is the message that Adam Taurus will bring to the world if no one stops him. But we can stop him! You have to understand that all of you are looking for simple answers to a very complicated problem. And I can't give that to you. I don't know how to make hate go away, I don't. But I know that this kind of violence is not the solution. I understand that to ask you to leave your homes and protect Haven Academy is asking you to put your lives at risk. But that's what's at stake. So I'm going, and I'll stand by myself if I have to." Said Blake as suddenly she heard a voice.

"I'll stand with you!" Said Ilia as Blake turns around with a surprised look on her face as Ilia stands up. Her pained expression then looks down.

As Double D was finished patching up Penny as she woke back up and looked around.

"If… if you'd have me." Said Ilia as the crowd talked amongst themselves.

"Isn't that the White Fang girl?" Asked a male Faunus.

"I thought she hated the Belladonnas." Said a female Faunus.

Despite some of the crowd's murmuring amongst themselves, Blake smiles at her old friend. As Ilia proceeds forward, Saber suddenly stops her.

"You're not going anywhere!" Said Saber.

"Let her come." Said Blake.

"Huh? You're just going to forgive her? After everything she did?!" Asked Saber.

"I am." Said Blake as Saber looks to Ghira, who nods to let Ilia go. Ilia continues to walk down the steps to stand next to her friend.

"What does she think she's doing?" Asked Saber.

"She's learned a lesson that evaded me until I was much older: That there is strength in forgiveness." Said Ghira as Blake puts a hand on Ilia's shoulder, sharing a smile together. But as this was happening, Double D walked in front of the house as the crowd of Faunus could see him. As he was standing only feet away from the captured Robin Redcap. A the picture never left he Faunus' memories.

"Wait... Isn't that the guy who's on the same side as Robin Redcap!?" Asked one Faunus.

"Wait... Yeah! Yeah it is!" Yelled another Faunus.

"I bet he HELPED Robin to attack the Belladonna house!" Yelled another Faunus as the crowd started to become angry. Double D just looked down at the crowd, took a deep breath, and walked down the steps to address them.

Blake saw this as she walked over to Double D and put her hands on his shoulder.

"Double D, I-"

"It's okay, Blake." Said Double D as he looked back at Blake. "I certainly have the capability to defend myself."

Double D continued to walk until he stood at the same spot where Blake addressed the crowd. The crowd eventually started to quiet down as they at the very least gave Double D a chance to talk.

"*Sigh*... Okay, I know there was pictures of me circulating around Menagerie where many of you have seen me meeting with Robin Redcap Junior in the park. Many of you thinking I'm a Faunus hater just like him. I don't know if many of you know this, but I'm actually an alien. An alien from another demension, I created a portal device in order to explore other worlds and meet alien life. Me and my friends were accidentally transported and trapped for a time in this world you call Remnant. Over the great amount of time I spent here, I've come to admire this world grace and beauty. But in this world, much like my own, there is darkness and evil. I unfortunately have experienced it first hand, such as the White Fang and the Red Caps. My world is regrettably not very different in that department, I have hate and prejudice in my world for the same ridiculous reasons. But... I AM NOT one of those people. I have the option right now to build my own portal machine and make it back to my home world and forget all about Remnant and it's problems..." Double D then turned around and looked at Blake, who was smiling at him.

"... But... I choose not to, I choose to stay here to fight for both human AND Faunus alike! I choose to fight for what I believe in! And I will never leave this world behind and leave it's people behind to suffer. I will stay and fight the evils of this world if it's the last thing I do! I will never stop fighting! And neither should any of you! I may not be a Faunus... but if you want to see equality in the world, BE the change that you wish to see!" Said Double D as the crowd started to soften up, as Double D turned back around and walked up the steps, only to be greeted by the smiling face of Blake. But before Blake could say anything, all of them heard a voice call out.

"I'll go!" Mata the ram Faunus steps forward and raises his hand, followed by many more.

"I'll go too!" Said the female aquatic Faunus.

"I'll stand with you!"

"I'll go!"

"Yeah! Me too! Let's go! Yeah, let's go!" Said various Faunus in the crowd as more Faunus start to give Blake and Double D their support, Sun and Penny walks down the steps to join the rest of the group. The crowd is heard cheering as a majority agree to volunteer. They all smile at the crowd.

"Looks like we've got work to do." Said Sun.

"Thank you." Said Blake.

"Your bravery will not be in vain." Said Double D as he then looked over to Ilia as he gave her a suspicious look.

"As I recalled, I sustained an injury from you." Said Double D as Ilia gave a sorrowful look, but before she could say anything, Double D spoke.

"Your shirt, Ilia." Said Double D.

"What?" Asked Ilia as Double D placed his finger on Ilia's chest.

"Are those salt deposits from your lamentations?" Asked Double D as Ilia looked down, only for Double D to bring his finger up and flicked Ilia's nose as she grabbed it with a confused look.

"Gotcha!" Said Double D but as Ilia was about to smile, Sun leaned in and pinched Ilia.

"Ouch!" Said Ilia.

"And THAT was for stabbing me." Said Sun as Ghira, Dwayne, and Kali then walk down the steps to join their daughter and her friends.

"We have about two weeks before Adam's attack on Haven. We're going to need shields, training, whatever we can do to protect as many people as possible." Said Ghira.

"We'll need transportation too. For everyone." Said Kali as Blake and Sun smiles, looking over at Double D who smiles back.

"Do you think you can do it, Double D?" Asked Blake.

"Please, I can build an interdenominational portal, I can easily create transportation for several thousand Faunus." Said Double D.

* * *

 **Mistral:** _A Random Warehouse_

In a random abandoned warehouse in Mistral, there was a group of men building what appeared to be a more shotty version of Double D's portal device. As one of the men were typing away at the computer on the side of the machine. That was until one man walked over to the rest, who appeared to be the leader.

"Hey, are we finally done yet?" Asked the leader as he walked up to the men who were standing around the device.

"Actually, yes. Just let me power it up first." Said the man at the computer as he typed away a few more times as he then stopped, stepped back, and watched the arching part of the machine start to power up with blue energy.

"Hahaha... FINALLY! It's done! Ever since the fall of Beacon, there were so many fancy toys left behind. I mean sure, they might've been burnt and smashed up, but we still put it back together! Now we have a portal machine! Hahaha!" Said the leader.

"Yeah, we don't have to go through the trouble of robbing Dust stores, Banks, or even grave rob again... Just think of it! An alien world where the inhabitants are all dead, and we'll be able to take any valuables they left behind! And nobody will be able to stop us!" Said another man.

"Yes... but, we still need to be careful. From what I figured out about this portal machine, there are an infinite number of worlds out there. Along with an infinite amount of dangers. But luckily I picked a world that's safe enough to go through." Said the man at the computer as the machine continued to power up.

"So... what 'alien' treasure are we gonna loot?" Asked the leader with a big smile on his face.

"I made a scan for that world's 'Gold' and 'Treasure'... and I found what appears to be an underground tomb where literally tons and tons of gold is buried! The inhabitants of that world never found it, but I did! With tons of gold, not to mention ALIEN gold and artifacts, we'll be so rich that we can just BUY Mistral itself!" Said the man at the computer as the portal finally opened and became stable.

"Oh, and better take this." Said the man who was at the computer as he handed the leader what appeared to be and advanced gun.

"What's this?" Asked the leader.

"Just in case if something went wrong and we get trapped in that universe, that device is meant to instantly transport whoever's holding it back to the original universe and region the portal was activated. So we wouldn't get stuck there." Said the computer man as he looked back at the readings that were on the computer, seeing that everything was stable.

"Portal is stable!" Said the man at the computer as the leader walked in first. As he made it through the portal, he found out that he indeed walked into what appeared to be a very old stone room. But not just that, he looked up with a huge smile on his face as there was a total of twelve monolithic colossal gold tablets with the signs of the twelve zodiacs etched on them, and what appeared to be a massive statue of some sort of monstrous worm in the middle of the room.

But the leader didn't care as he continued to gaze throughout the room with a huge smile on his face. As unbeknownst to him, his colleagues followed through as they walked through the portal and into the tomb on a world called "Earth".

"What happened to us?" Asked one man as he looked down at his form to see that he became much more cartoony, with exaggerated bodily features, three fingers, and squiggly outlines.

"Why do we look like cartoon characters?" Asked one of the men.

"Who cares? Look at all this gold! We're gonna be rich!" Said the leader as the man at the computer walked forward and nodded his head.

"Yes, but-... I don't know, something about this place doesn't feel right. Like... if we take this gold, we'll be unleashing a dangerous creature, or that something REALLY, REALLY bad might happen..." Said the man who was at the computer.

"You don't really BELIEVE that curse crap, do ya?" Asked the leader as he walked forward. "We didn't piece together the parts of a broken portal machine after the fall of Beacon and come to an alien world to steal treasure just to GO BACK! We're taking everything! Now are ya boys gonna help me? Or not?"

As several more hours passed, after a lot of work and elbow grease. All of the monoliths and statues were removed and pulled through the blue portal. As the room was left totally baron, the leader stood there with a satisfied look. But as he turned around to leave, unbeknownst to him, he dropped the very same device that was given to him so he wouldn't get stuck on Earth.

As the leader of the group walked through the blue portal, the portal closed. Only a few more moments of silence passed before the stone tomb started to vibrate and shake. it continued until the floor started to glow with golden energy as it viciously shook. Until, the ground exploded with a mixture of golden and black energy as the stones that used to be a part of the ground were thrown to the sides.

As the crater in the ground shimmered with golden and black energy, a man slowly rose out of the crater. And it appeared to be no more then an old man, an old man that was in a ancient Celtic style suit of armor, using a farmers pitch fork as a cane, wore black furr around his neck, and wore a black cape. The old man merely looked around the room, as his eyes started to glow.

"... Crom is free..." Said the old man as he looked up and around. "But... Crom can't regain Crom's power with the Tuatha Da Danaan still on Earth. Protecting the worthless humans..."

But as the old man looked around, he looked down and saw the device.

"What's this?" Asked the old man as he reached down and picked it up. Only by touching it, he found out by the foreign energies of the device, he was freed by beings of another world. As the old man cracked a sinister grin.

"Hehehe... But, before Crom can look at this new world... he needs a little 'help' from Yeshmiyek... her power will certainly be essential to Crom's journey of conquest..."

 **A/N: I know many of you are confused of what the ending is, or who this "Crom" person is... But with all you hardcore Ed Edd n Eddy fans out there, you know who Yeshmiyek is, and that it's connected to Rolfs culture. After the end of volume 5 Rolf will play a big part in fighting against the next enemy. And if you really want to find out who or what are "Crom" and "Tuatha Da Danaan" just look them up on wikipidia.** **Anyway,** **If you liked this story, don't hesitate to comment, favorite, and follow this story. Plus, don't forget to vote on my poll to which EENE X RWBY couple you like the best. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will come out soon. Bye.**


	76. Ambush

**A/N: This chapter takes place around "** **The More the Merrier". I'd like to thank Lord Maximus, OnePiece99, Ninjawarrior08, and The Lizard King for their scenes and suggestions.** **Enjoy.**

 **The 'House':**

It was the next day as it was only a few hours away until the group would meet Leo Lionheart to discuss what their next course of action would be. But as the group was really hanging around and not doing much, sitting around watching TV and talking. Ed was sitting next to Yang on the couch as the two mostly remained silent. Really just watching the movie.

Ed then looked down at Yang as he noticed that she wasn't enjoying the movie as much as he and the rest of the group was.

"Umm... Yang? Is everything okay?" Asked Ed.

"Yeah... Yeah, it's fine." Said Yang as a moment of silence passed.

"... Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Asked Ed in a whisper, so the rest of the group couldn't hear.

"No. No please I-... let's just watch the movie. I think we both know what I'm thinking about. Let's just watch the movie, we'll cross that bridge when we talk about what to do when we meet with Lionheart..." Said Yang.

"Okay..." Said Ed, not wanting to push Yang as the two continued to watch the movie. Everything was fine until a few moments later when Ed heard a tapping at the window. Ed looked around as he noticed nobody else heard the tapping, as Ed looked around at all the windows, he saw where the tapping was coming from. It was a black raven as it was tapping at the window. Ed narrowed his brow as he got up and walked over to the window.

But as he was about to get to the window, the raven already flew away as Ed made his way to the window and opened it up. As he did, he saw a piece of paper with words on the front of it on the window sill. Ed reached down as he pulled the letter up and started reading it.

 _Meet me by lake pigment,_

 _on the edge of Haven academy,_

 _I will be waiting._

As Ed finished reading the note, he looked back at the group, still blissfully unaware of the bird and the note. Ed looked back down at the note, then back at the group. Ed then folded up the note as he pocketed it and walked over back to where he was sitting. But as he did, he looked over at Yang and hugged her out of nowhere, as Yang was taken aback by the gesture.

"Umm... Ed? Why are you hugging me?" Asked Yang.

"Just to show how much I love you." Said Ed.

"Oh, umm... I love you too." Said Yang as she hugged back, as Eddy and Ruby held out their tongues in disgust.

"Ugh... get a room!" Said Eddy as Yang smirked back at Eddy.

"I could say the same about you and Weiss." Quipped Yang as Weiss and Eddy both flashed Yang glared. As Ed then stood up and started to walk toward the door.

"Hey Lumpy, where are ya going?" Asked Eddy as Ed stopped and turned around.

"Umm... I'm just gonna go for a quick walk. I'll be back soon." Said Ed.

"Alright, just don't be late. We don't wanna miss our meeting with Lionheart." Said Ruby as Ed nodded and walked off.

 _After a Ten Minute walk to Lake Pigment..._

As Ed made his way to the park, he looked around to see that it was beautiful. The light of the moon illuminated the area as there were several tall cherry blossom trees lining almost every corner of the lake. There was also traditional Asian-like architecture in the area, with several short bridges leading to small patches of land and torii gates on the two ends of each bridge. As Ed continued to look around, all that he was thinking of is... where is she?

"You know, I'm really not in the mood for this so just come out already." Ed looked up, watching as Raven appeared on the bridge, walking from the small patch of island to the mainland, staring at him with her mask covering her face. "I had a feeling you'd show up sooner than later. Saves me a lot of trouble."

"I could say the same." Raven remarked, still walking until she was a few feet from Ed and stopped. "Considering you are conspiring with Qrow to attack my tribe."

"You can take that up with Qrow. I couldn't care less about your gang." Ed crossed his arms, scowling. "Not my fault you like being a pain in everyone's butts, having one of those girls with super powers and a doomsday machine."

Raven took off her mask. "So, you know what it is and why Sam wants it."

"All you need to know is that you should get rid of it while you still can. It's just going to cause you more trouble than whatever you think you can get. That's all I am saying to you." Ed retorted. "We done?"

"Not yet." Raven answered. "Tell me, do you know why I have tolerated your disrespect?"

"Because I've bribed you with any food I had whenever you tried to peck Eddy's face off? My sandwich, Double D's fruit, Eddy's omelets." Ed counted with his fingers.

"Your turkey was dry and your friend's omelets were under-cooked. And no." Raven retorted, not even blinking at Ed's sarcastic question. "It's because despite how much you act like an idiot you showed you did not only have the guts to trash talk me you had the strength to back it up. At the very least I can tolerate Yang having a relationship with someone that is actually strong unlike the other posers at Beacon."

Ed tilted his head slightly.

"But unfortunately you brought an alien warlord to my doorstep." Raven placed a hand on the hilt on her sword.

Ed sighed, taking unbuttoning his white shirt and threw it aside, showing his black T-shirt. "So that's how it's going to be huh?"

"Yes." Raven placed her mask back on her face.

"Just so you know, it didn't have to be this way...And it's not going to go the way you think." Ed pulled out his Mighty Flipper.

"Maybe." Raven unsheathed her sword. "But you and Yang made your choices just like Tai and Qrow did."

"And even if you do get away, we'll always be with you. Me, Yang, your brother, Tai, even Ruby." Ed readied himself. "Strike us all down and we'll stay with you forever...Just like Summer."

Raven's eyes widened before narrowing and tightened the grip on her sword. And lunging at Ed as she pulls her sword out. But right before he blade could cut through Ed, Ed pulls out his Mighty Flipper and blocks Raven's attack as their weapons lock.

"You know, it's funny. When I first saw you on the window sill, I thought you wanted to get YANG'S attention! What's even funnier is the fact that you spend more time threatening me then actually spending time with your own DAUGHTER!" Said Ed as he pushed his blade and made Raven skid a few feet until she stopped.

"She had her choice! When she found me, she showed how strong she was, I offered her a place in my tribe. But did she join? No... She decided to join a band of foolish Huntsmen and the rest of those brats to achieve some hopeless ultimate goal and save the world! The world DOES NOT work like that!" Yelled Raven as she charged in again as she and Ed started to clash blades once more.

Raven being a skilled swordswoman, showed much speed and coordination in her strikes. Not quite being as strong as Ed, but she was still sleek and deadly as she had Ed on the edge as she swung her red hot blade around. But Ed wouldn't submit as he tanked many of Raven's blows with his Flipper as he swung only when he saw an opening, only for Raven to swiftly dodge it. The two continued to trade blows until they locked their weapons once more. Struggling against each others forces, until Ed saw an opening and headbutted Raven, making the woman stumble back.

As Ed then swiped his blade at her, making her skid several feet back until she caught herself. As she looked back up, she saw Ed was charging towards her with his Flipper held high in the air. Raven simply took her blade and stuck it back in her holster as she wrapped her finger around the trigger on the holster. As Ed was only a foot away from her, Raven quickly pulled down on the trigger as it launched the blade out of it's holster and hit Ed in the chin with so much force, it made him fly high into the air.

As Raven smirked under her mask as she jumped into the air and grabbed her sword as she quickly stuck it back in her holster. As the revolver spun and changed the sust chamber to lightning and she quickly pulled the blade back out while in mid-air, as Ed hit the ground. But as Ed looked back up, he saw that Raven had her blade over her head as she was about to cut Ed in half.

But Ed quickly pulled his Flipper back out and held it in front of him as Raven's sword hit Ed's Flipper, causing a shockwave that blasted many of the blossoms off of the cherry blossom trees.

"Oh... And since your the strongest member of your little group, I'm the one who's going to make sure taking down your little group will be easier." Said Raven as the two's weapons were still locked, as Ed's eyes widened.

"What!?" Asked Ed as he summoned his strength and pushed Raven back as Ed stood back on his feet.

"LIONHEART! The meeting with Lionheart tonight! It's a trap! I gotta warn them!" Yelled Ed as he turned around to leave to warn the others, but as he was only a few steps away, Raven comes out of nowhere and dashes in front of Ed as she pulls the trigger on her holster as her blade rockets out with the power of wind Dust as it hit it and caused him to fly back as he hit one of the cherry blossoms. Breaking the tree in half as he slides down the trunk and back down to the ground.

"Oh no... Your not going anywhere, and I'm going to make sure you don't go and save your friends... EVER again..." Said Raven as she charges at Ed and swings her blade at him. Slicing at him as she swung as fast and precisely as she could. But Ed was too fast as he dodged the majority of Raven's first swings as he then pulled out his Mighty Flipper once more and blocked Raven's attacks. As the two continued to swing their blades and dodge/block their respective opponents attacks, Ed grabbed the hilt of his Flipper with two hands, as the blade of the weapon started to glow blue.

But Raven didn't care as she continued to swing and swing, but after one last swing, Raven noticed that the flipper was glowing. As her eyes widened as Ed pulled back the blade and swung it at Raven as a wave of blue mystical energy followed. Immediately shattering Raven's Aura as she was tossed several feet back. Raven groaned in spite as she picked herself up and looked over at Ed, who put his Flipper away and walked up to Raven, who was still on one knee.

"That power... it's like the power of the Maidens, or even Evil Tim's lap dogs." Said Raven as she looked at Ed.

"Yeah, some magical weapons melted together from Edinator's and Evil Tim's world to the Ed-Sword. It's made out of the melted down remains of Fagarach, Sword of Attila, and Excalibur. Kinda like the Maidens and the Relics. This fight is OVER anyway, Raven. Your Aura has run out and even if it hasn't I'm too strong for you to beat! Will you FINALLY accept some humility for once?" Asked Ed as Raven took her mask off and looked at Ed with a big smile on her face. As Ed grew a look of concern.

"You think I didn't have a plan B?" Asked Raven as before Ed could even understand what Raven was talking about... Out of nowhere, his hands and feet were instantly covered in a dense form of Earth. Being so heavy that it actually weighed Ed down, despite his strength. He looked behind him to see the short haired woman from Raven's camp. Giving a cocky smile and waving at Ed.

"Nice to see you again, Oaf." Said the girl as Ed developed an expression of both anger and realization.

"Wait... YOUR the Spring Maiden! That's why I had a weird feeling about you back in the camp!" Said Ed.

"Congratulations, you used your brain once and pieced a question with a simple answer together. Bravo." Said Raven as she walked up to and stood next to Vernal, sarcastically clapping her hands.

"Ugh! Let me go!" Yelled Ed as he struggled, only for Vernal to raise her hand and command the earth to envelop Ed even more. Limiting Ed's movements.

"You know, you seem to be holding back despite what you said." Raven remarked as she took a step closer. "I remember what you said back at the camp, about what would happen if I pushed you too far. You actually surprised me that day."

Ed scowled. "What about you? You're weren't giving it your all, either. I didn't take for the type to play with your food."

Raven seemed silent for a few seconds. "You have annoying habit of being right for an idiot."

Raven then turned to Vernal. "Dispose of him."

Vernal nodded with a smirk as she gestured her hand as Ed who was in a coffin made of earth, was lifted off the ground and tossed into the lake. As he sank to the bottom of it. Struggling to break himself out of the rock coffin. As Raven and Vernal walked closer to the edge of the lake, they saw several more bubbles rising from the bottom.

Raven looked back at Vernal as she gestured her head, Vernal looked at Raven and nodded as she gestured her hand at the lake, as ice immediately began to form. Spreading not only around the surface, but also the rest of the lake to the very bottom. After the freezing process was complete, Raven looked down at the frozen lake for one more minute, before turning around and walking away with Vernal following her.

As the two were walking away, Raven gave one last glance. "Enjoy your icy grave..."

* * *

 **Atlas:**

Winter led Neo and Mars through the facility they were brought to. "All of your personal belongings, no matter how little or lack of thereof have been brought here. You will be given an hour to clean up and get ready."

Neo remained silent as Winter showed her her new room. Peeking inside Neo found it to be large enough for a small one person apartment with kitchen, bathroom and a bedroom. Inside her new bedroom was her personal items including her scroll, Roman's hat and his cane but had been emptied of any shells she could have used.

Neo entered the room, closing the door but Winter made sure she heard her. "Remember, one hour. Be sure to stop by the clothes room for a new wardrobe. It'll be down the hall from here and remember outside of this room you'll be under surveillance. Be thankful you are not being put in a cell and also this place is underground so there will be no windows to try and escape through."

Neo scowled but did nothing other than close the door.

In the meantime Mars didn't even bother going to his room, simply heading to the armory with plans to making any important upgrades to his equipment.

 _Later on..._

After having a shower and cleaning herself up Neo find some simple clothes in her closet but exactly made for what she would be doing. So, reluctantly following Winter's advice she left her room, seeing the type of clothing shop meant for tailoring the personal Hunter outfits. Neo took some time looking around, spying the many rows to pick out something that would be best suited for her. She spied a few interesting choices and grabbed them before returning to her room.

By the time Winter was at her door and knocking she was ready and answered. Winter raised an eyebrow, seeing Neo's new look. She wore a pink shirt with a high collar under a rich white pea-coat, dark brown pants bordering on black with her signature white boots and black gloves. On her head rested Roman's hat with her hair falling down her back in a braid. She carried her signature parasol but also carried Roman's cane under one arm as she held up her scroll and showed Winter a text message.

"Follow me." Winter gestured.

 _Later on..._

Winter had led Neo to the weapon's room where Mars was already updating his own personal arsenal, only offering Neo and Winter a very brief glance before turning back to his own work. Neo held up her parasol and Roman's cane to which Winter gestured to a work table.

"There's a blacksmith that can assist you." Winter offered.

Neo shook her head, wanting to do it herself.

"Very well, but be quick." Winter left Neo to her work.

Neo looked down at Roman's cane, staring at it with a saddened look before getting to work. She took them apart before coming materials from Roman's cane with her parasol, making it part gun while keeping the hidden blade and adding some metal to the fabric of her parasol, adding extra weight so she'd avoid an incident involving high winds.

Like on the airship when she was blown away by a certain little Red.

* * *

The full moon illuminates the night sky above Haven Academy. On the school grounds, Qrow and Edinator takes the lead as the currently present members of Team RWBY, the remaining members of Team JNPR, the entirety of Team KRJ, Team BATL, and Oscar follow close behind. Ruby stops and looks up to admire Haven's CCT tower, before following the rest of the group to a nearby building. As they kept walking, Yang grew a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Asked Eddy.

"Ed should have come back by now, where is he?" Asked Yang.

"I don't know. Counting his teeth? Eating peanut butter? Whatevers keeping him late, I'm sure he'll be fine and show up in no time." Said Eddy as Yang nodded, as the group continued down their way.

They enter the building and are greeted by Lionheart, who is standing on a terrace at the top of the stairs that is being held up by a statue.

"Why hello. Thank you for... coming. There… seems to be more of you than last time." Said Lionheart as he chuckles nervously and the group stop to look at Lionheart.

"Hehe... Well, you know the saying. "The more the merrier." What's the current condition with the council?" Asked Li.

"Why… did you bring your weapons?" Asked Lionheart.

"We're Huntsmen, remember? What's wrong?" Asked Albert.

"Of course! Of course, sorry. Just haven't had my evening coffee." Said Lionheart.

"Look, it's nice to see you, but we got work to do. Are we getting support from the council or not?" Asked Qrow, but as the group stands there. Out of the corrner of Yang's eye, she saw a black bird perched on a balcony railing.

"Mom?" Asked Yang as everyone's attention is turned to the bird. It flies away just as Qrow shoots at it and Tiburon tosses his chainsaw club like a boomerang as both the bullets and the club misses. The bird flies down behind Lionheart, transforming into Raven, donning her mask. Everyone glares at her, and the club redirected and returned back to Tiburon's hand.

"Raven…" Said Ruby.

"They… they really are magic…" Said Nora in shock.

"Just like the witch in one of Rolf's old childhood fairy tales..." Growled Rolf as Raven took off her mask.

"If THAT was your attempt to kill me. That was insulting." Said Raven.

"What are you doing here?!" Asked Qrow as Raven walked down the stairs.

"I could ask you the same thing. You've been scheming, little brother. Planning to attack your own sister." Said Raven as she looked over at Tiburon.

"And Tiburon... I've seen you've not only become worse at your combat skills, but also became dumber as when you joined these fools." Said Raven.

"I ****ing knew it! You worthless, power-hungry, bitch!" Growled Tiburon as Raven smiled.

"Really? Is there any need for names? And just to let you know, if your trying to actually scare me... It's absolutely comical." Said Raven with a smile at Tiburon balled his fists.

"I don't NEED to scare you... I'm just gonna HURT you..." Growled Tiburon as Raven just smiled back at him. As Baron's eyes widened as he looked up at Leo.

"Leo... what did you do?" Asked Baron in a suprisingly venomous tone.

"I…"

"Leo did what any sane person would in his position - he looked at all the information he had in front of him, assessed the situation, and made a choice. And it seems you all have too." Said Raven.

"You have the Spring Maiden." Qrow said angrily.

"I do." Said Raven.

"Then hand her over and let's work together! We can beat Salem AND Evil Tim!" Said Qrow.

"All that time spent spying for Ozpin and you still have no idea what you're dealing with. There is no beating Salem OR Evil Tim!" Said Raven.

"What a complete coward..." Said Tiburon as Raven turned to him furiously.

"WHAT!?"

"You know the saying... Your joining them because your too weak willed and pathetic to stand up against them! You think Leo here is a coward!? At least HE'S honest about it! YOU are the BIGGEST coward in this room..." Said Tiburon as Raven grabbed the hilt of her sword.

"So what? Are you going to kill me because I bruised your precious pride!? When we first met at the Vytal Tournaments, I thought I met someone who was going to be an awesome Huntress. Someone who might've been a little rough and stoic... But still a good person at heart, I can't believe we were ever together once..." Said Tiburon as Yang's, Eddy's, and Ruby's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"... But now, you've shown your true colors... your going to fall like all the other cowards." Said Tiburon as Raven stared at him with an emotionless expression.

"... Hehe, wow. You've grown soft. But you are right in one department, I can't believe I was ever with someone as soft as you..." Said Raven as she continued to pace. Until she stopped, looking at Edinator as she inspected him.

"Hmm... they warned me about you. Your a little shorter then I expected. But, I don't see it..." Said Raven.

"Your actually working with Evil Tim's minions? He killed my world... Salty Sam is just as bad, just like you and that Cinder woman a matter a fact... Once he gets what he wants, he whips out all potential enemies who want to overthrow him. I also know you have the machine... And when he gets all four the 'World-Crackers'... It'll be literal hell on earth. And NOBODY will survive..." Said Edinator as Raven remained silent as she continued to pace.

"None of you get it... there IS NO HOPE!" Said Raven.

"You're wrong. We've done things that most people would call impossible, and I know the only reason we were able to do it is because we didn't do it alone! We had people to teach us, people to help us, we had each other. Work with us. At least I know we'll have a better chance if we try together. Please." Ruby holds her hand out. Raven glares at it.

"You sound just like your mother." Said Raven as suddenly, Raven draws her sword and creates a portal with her Semblance. From the portal, a fireball is launched and hits Ruby square in her torso. She lands several feet back.

"Ruby!" While Yang runs to her little sister, Cinder steps out of the portal.

"Hello boys and girls." Said Cinder as she is then joined by Vernal, Emerald, and Mercury as they too step out from the portal.

"Cinder…" Said Ruby as she glared at Cinder, but that wasn't it as another portal opened up. A blue one as the tall figure of Salty Sam walks out, scans the room, and smiles.

"Looks like we're having a party... Luckily a brought some guests." Said Sam as he walked out, followed by Daniel, Zeus, Hidekazu, Chuck, O'BeefDip, Ying, and Ingoma.

"Sam..." Growled Eddy as he and KRJ glared at Sam along with Edinator, as Kevin's jacket began to slightly burn green.

Cinder, Sam, and the group of villains line up alongside Raven, while the rest gasp.

"... Where's Jib supposed to be?" Asked Edinator as Sam chuckled.

"You know me too well, Eddy." Said Sam as he snapped his fingers, as out of the doorway above the statue, Jib walks in and looks down, before stepping down the balcony with his elongated legs.

"C'mon guys, is that any way to greet your old friends?" Asked Mercury as Yang growls at him.

"Everyone, we need to calm down." Said Baron as suddenly they hear the doors behind them open up.

"Oh no…" Said Oscar as Hazel walks through the door along with the Wolf, as Mei strings down on a web from the ceiling and lands in front of the two with her hands on her hips. Tiburon looked back at her and glared. As Hazel then closes the door.

"The White Fang is prepping demolition and securing the school grounds. The Tetsu Kirazu and Rebellions also have the grounds and building secured. No one's getting in, and no one's getting out." Said Hazel as Rolf looked over to see to his utter shock and horror, the Wolf standing there. Looking at him with a look completely devoid of any emotion.

Rolf screamed and stepped back a few steps. "What!? You!? No! Rolf already destroyed you! You can't be alive!"

That's when the horrible flash came back as Rolf saw the skeletal remains of his friends all lying on the ground. Completely motionless.

As Rolf panicked, Kevin caught him and stopped him from stumbling back.

"Woah, woah, dude! What's wrong?" Asked Kevin as Rolf remained silent and straightened up.

"Hehehe... I can't believe I was never spotted by you blockheads. This was easier then I thought." Said Mei as Tiburon's glare intensified at her and Jonny looked at Plank and put his ear to it.

"What!? That's her!?" Asked Jonny as he looked at Mei.

"The girl who's been spying on us the whole time!? Learning our strengths and weaknesses?!" Asked Jonny as he looked back at the main group of villains and narrowed his brow.

"Is that so... Well, we can't beat them like THIS!" Said Jonny as he instantly ripped off his clothes to reveal his Captain Melonhead uniform as he placed helmet on.

"Shed a TEAR evil-doers! Because Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonder Wood are HERE!" Jonny loudly proclaimed as he stood ther proudly and everyone stared at him for a second.

"You wore that thing under your clothes?" Asked Ruby as Cinder smirked.

"Hehehe... so, that's one of the heroes who's going to take us down? Did you just pull all these kids out of the home for the special needs, Qrow?" Asked Cinder as everyone but Jonny in the main group glared at her as Jonny held Plank up to his ear.

"What's that Splinter?" Asked Captain Melonhead as he looked back up at Cinder.

"Splinter says he's going to get a female dog after this fight. And he wants to guess what you think he's going to name it." Translated Captain Melonhead as it took only a second to sink in, as Cinder grew a look of pure anger.

Outside, a White Fang soldier is placing a bomb on the CCT tower. More bombs all primed set by more White Fang soldiers, Tetsu Kirazu soldiers who are mostly in black suits, and Rebellions who are dressed up in biker gear. Adam Taurus looks on.

"White Fang, once the charges are set, move back to perimeter watch. Tonight, Haven falls." Said Taurus as he smiles evilly, as behind him was what appeared to be a large rocket-shaped device that stood fifteen feet tall and six feet across. As Eddvanced in his silver suprrior Double D armor was typing away at the computer on the side of it.

As Adam was gloating, he looked back at Eddvanced.

"When will the nanites be ready to be activated?" Asked Adam.

"Soon. I'm just making a few more... Adjustments." Said Eddvanced as he turned back to the computer.

"Hahaha... Perfect. When the nanites activate, it will become a perfect robotic plague that will kill EVERY worthless human ALL OVER Remnant! And all that will be left... Will be Faunus..." Said Adam with a smile. All the while, being oblivious to the fact that Eddvanced was flipping through the infinite versions of Earth in the multiverse to find the prime version.

Back indoors, Edinator chuckled as he looked at Salty Sam.

"Why don't you have your army of robots, and zombies, and troops with you? Why not just use them to sick them on us?" Asked Edinator as Sam smirked back.

"Oh, I don't need them to take on a group of Rubes like yourselves... Chuck Hector and Hidekazu Kobayashi, the leaders of the Rebellions and the Tetsu Kirazu. They want to prove how strong they are to me, and why I should let them join my little Regime... Though, I did bring a FEW of my own guys..." Said Sam as everyone looked around for the "Helpers" he was talking about. Until Edinator looked up, and tapped the shoulder of Qrow as the group looked up. Only to see three Roadside Hunters crawling on the ceiling like bats or lizards.

As the creatures growled as saliva slipped in between their sharp teeth and dripped down to the ground. All the while, the villains slowly walk closet towards the main group. As the villains scan the group, Hidekazu spotted Weiss Schnee. Hidekazu growled as he tightened his fist, as Weiss then spotted him, glaring daggers at her.

"You..." Growled Hidekazu as Weiss looked at him with a face of absolute confusion.

"Umm... Do I know you?" Asked Weiss as Hidekazu chuckled a bit.

"Hahaha... Yes, of course. Why would the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company know someone like ME? Your father and your company tore down my fathers theater so he could build another damn Dust shop on top of the rubble!" Growled Hidekazu as he pointed at Weiss as her eyes widened.

"Oh... Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know. But that was my father, not me." Said Weiss as Hidekazu dangerously chuckled again.

"My own father died of heartbreak after that theater was destroyed. And now... I'm going to take one of Jacques children!" Yelled Hidekazu as he took out his sword and walked closer to Weiss as Weiss gripped the handle to her blade.

"Hidekazu! Step back!" Yelled Sam as Hidekazu stopped and looked over at Sam.

"But Sir, I just-"

"I am giving you a direct order. There's something you need to understand for your own good, you and your filthy little clan of rats are disposable. You are replaceable and I will have no problem CRUSHING your head like an egg with my own bare hands and force your little clan to work for me till the end of time if you do ANYTHING that ticks me off. Now... STAND. BACK. NOW!" Yelled Sam as Hidekazu looked at Sam with a look of absolute fear, as he then stopped his encroachment and backed off.

As Oscar was looking around, he saw Chuck standing with the rest of Sam's gang as Oscar spotted Chuck standing there as Ozpin spoke in Oscars head.

'Not him...'

'Wait... Who is he?" Asked Oscar.

'Is an old acquaintance from a long time ago, he used to be a student at Beacon. A legendary one at that, but after a series of tragedies he runs his own gang of rogue Huntsmen. Not caring who he has to hurt in order to get what he wants and killing all the "corrupt" leaders of the four Kingdoms...' Said Ozpin mentally.

'Oh... just fantastic.' Replied Oscar in his head.

"This was all just a trap?" Asked Weiss.

"Guess so..." Said Kevin.

"Raven, tell me… how long have you been with them?" Asked Qrow.

"Aww, don't take it personally, little bird. Your sister was a recent addition. The lion on the other hand… Entrance into the Vytal Festival was a real treat, Leonardo's been sending Salem all sorts of information for a very, very long time. Isn't that right, professor?" Asked Cinder in a mocking tone.

"Stop it…" Said Lionheart shamefully.

"So... It WAS you! You have a seat at the Mistral Council. You gave them all the information they recovered on the Huntsmen and Huntresses... And you gave them all to her..." Said Li as Lionheart looks down shamefully again.

"But... Not ALL of them were killed by Salem's followers." Said Sam as he stepped forward.

"Plenty of Evil Tim's minions have slaughtered a considerable amount of them. But, look on the bright side. At least their corpses aren't going to waste, by serving our Regime's great cause..." Said Sam with a devilish smile.

"Were you on this too?" Asked Edinator as he turned to Sam.

"Honestly only recently, but... with or without additional information... This little Regime won't stop." Said Sam with his arm's displayed out.

"But I-"

"We couldn't find any of them, because those two slaughtered them!" Yelled Albert as Lionheart doesn't say anything, only still having a sad expression on his face.

"Aw now, don't beat yourself up about it, Lionheart, I'm sure Tyrian and Hazel would've found them on their own eventually." Said Cinder as Baron laughed and the villains all turned to face him.

"Well... why not tell us what's so funny?" Asked Sam with an evil smile on his face. Baron continued to laugh as he reached into his jacket.

"Hahahaha, this! And also... I'm gonna smoke my cigar. I still have a few left, any of you guys want any?" Asked Baron as he looked up at the villains.

"You think this pathetic little attempt at stalling us is going to work?" Asked Daniel as Baron takes out a cigar as he puts it in his mouth, and lights it.

"Hehe... Oh no, I'm gonna threaten you." Said Baron.

"This should be entertaining." Said Cinder as she folds her arms and Baron lets out another puff of smoke.

Qrow looks over at him as he whispers in his ear. "Baron, what are you doing?"

"I'm threatening them, what does it look like?" Said Baron as he turns back to the villains.

"How about we do a head count on who've you've ROYALLY PISSED OFF since you've all been stirring trouble." Said Baron as he inhales his cigar. "Let's see now... a ninja, a girl who REALLY likes to smash her enemies, a knight, an alien with a tone of voice that can shatter buildings, a girl with remarkable anger management issues, a deadly heiress, a son of a Shepard who can tear down forests, a superhero, a girl with a legendary power, an indestructible lump of muscle, a robot, several master Huntsmen and YOU ALL... Managed to piss off, every one of them."

"So? What? I have an army." Said Sam.

"I my master has the Grimm." Said Cinder.

"We have an Ed AND a Yang." Said Baron as he puffed out another puff of smoke.

"... It's actually cute how you think you have a chance. We hold the full deck of cards, what can you do?" Asked Cinder as Baron walked a little closer.

"You know what, even if all of you do manage to make Mistral fall. We won't stop. We WILL come for you. And you WILL answer for everything you've done..." Said Baron in an extremely threatening tone. But as Cinder plasters on another smug smile, everyone hears a growling as they all look over at Jaune.

"What is wrong with you people? How can you be so broken inside… to take so many lives, and then come here and rub it in our faces like it's something to be proud of?!" Yelled Jaune.

"Jaune…" Said Nora, trying to calm Jaune down.

"All with that damn smile on your face!" Yelled Jaune, enraged as tears stream from his eyes.

The rest of the group draw their weapons.

Cinder just glares.

"I'm gonna make you pay for what you did! Do you hear me?!" Yelled Jaune.

"Jaune! STOP!" Yelled Li.

"Well?! SAY SOMETHING!" Yelled Jaune as after a short pause, Cinder says her response.

"Who are you again?" Jaune gives a shocked expression, before reaching for his sword. But before he could grab it, Eddy jumps in front of him as he physically grabs his hand and stops it.

"Jaune! STOP IT! She's baiting us!" Said Eddy holding Jaune back as tears still streamed down his face.

"Why!? Why would she do that!?" Yelled Jaune as he still struggled against Eddy holding him back.

"BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE LIKE THAT DO!" Said Eddy as he continued to hold Jaune back, until he finally started to calm down as Eddy let go of him.

"Oh... So your the rational one now, huh?" Asked Sam in a mocking tone.

"Ignore!" Yelled Eddy.

"Well, are you sure you don't want to find out where your friend went off to?" Asked Raven as Eddy and Yang stopped whatever they were doing, and looked over to see Raven.

"... What?" Asked Eddy.

"It's actually funny really, your friend begged for mercy before me and Vernal here put him down." Said Raven as she gestured to Vernal, who smiled as Eddy immediately became furious and marched forward, as Yang stood there with tears starting to form in her eyes. All the while Edinator stood there with a shcoked expression.

'No... Not again!' Thought Edinator

"WHAT ABOUT ED, YOU BITCH!? WHERE IS HE!?" Yelled Eddy as he marched forward, as Raven gave Eddy an emotionless expression as she remained silent. Weiss slowly walked over to Eddy as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Eddy..." But Eddy didn't respond to her.

"WELL!? ANSWER ME OR I WILL BEAT THE INFO OUT OF YOU MYSELF!" Yelled Eddy as tears began to flow down his face.

"... I thought you would've been able to piece it together yourself. We ambushed him, he's at the bottom of a frozen lake in a coffin made of earth..." Said Raven as there was absolute dead silence in the room for a second. As waterfalls of tears started to pour out of Eddy's eyes as he screamed loud enough to tear the entire academy apart.

"No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Eddy, as his Semblance activated. Causing a massive shockwave that hit all of the villains in front of them as it blew them back and started to tear up the wall, ceiling, and floor, as EVERYONE shielded their ears.

Eddy started to scream so loud that even some of the villains eardrums began to burst with blood dripping down them. Even the foundation of the building started to become wobbly.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR! THIS ISN'T FAIR! ED! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NNNNAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I WILL MAKE ALL OF YOU SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HIM! YOU ANIMALS!" Yelled Eddy in his super sonic voice. But as it seemed like he was about to bring the whole building down, Daniel stood up as he flipped the massive sickle on his bionic arm backwards as he aimed the barrel of his gun at Eddy.

He was locked on his target, as he fired...

 _(BAM!)_

But as he did, Eddy was pushed to the side and finally stopped screaming as he hit the ground. But as he looked back up, his face was flooded with absolute and utter fear and shock at what he saw. As the rest of the group uncovered their ears, they looked at Baron who stood there and clutched his stomach. As blood leaked from the gunshot hole in his abdomen.

Several of the villains, including Zeus, Ying, Hazel, Emerald, and Mei all showed faces of at the very least shock.

"B-Baron...?" Asked Eddy as Baron turned to Eddy and smiled. As it appeared that he was going to say something, Daniel unleashed an entire hail of bullets that absolutely riddles Baron as the last bullet grazes Baron's head.

 _(BATTA! RATTA! TATTA!_ _BATTA! RATTA! TATTA!_ _BATTA! RATTA! TATTA!)_

The group looks in horror as he stumbles once more, then fall on his back.

"I don't like it when people get in my way..." Said Daniel with no emotion in his voice.

"BARON!" Yelled Tiburon as the whole group ran over to Baron as his eyes were closed and blood was pouring from him. As the group gathered around him, they all had faces of worry and fear.

"My God! No!" Yelled Qrow.

"Maybe... Maybe we can pick him up and get him to a hospital." Said Jaune.

"Are you crazy!? You can't move him!" Yelled Ruby as Li brought his head down and pressed it against Baron's chest. He heard nothing.

"Well!?" Yelled Kevin.

"There's... there's nothing." Said Li as everyone showed expressions of fear and terror.

"No... NO!" Yelled Albert as he slammed his fists down as his red electricity surged through them. Jolting Baron's body and causing it to jolt.

Albert and everyone else realized this as Albert rubbed his bionic arms together to prepare himself and generate electricity as his hands hovered over Baron.

"Alright, Baron... come on!"

 _(Zap!)_

"Come on!"

 _(Zap!)_

"Come on! Work already!"

 _(Zap!)_

But finally after the last jolt, Baron opens his eyes and breaths as it brings slight relief to the group as they saw Baron alive again.

"Professor Samedi! My god... Don't worry! Don't worry! Your going to be okay!" Said Ruby as tears fell down her face.

"Can we move him now?" Asked Jonny.

"If you move him he'll loose whatever small amount of blood that's already leaking out of his body. He'll die the second we get him through the door!" Said Albert.

"Hahaha... Guys, don't worry... it's fine." Said Baron as everyone looked down at him.

"Professor! Don't speak! Save your energy for when we get you out of here!" Said Jonny as Baron chuckled.

"Hehe... No." Said Baron.

"W-What!? What are you talking about? You'll be fine! Right?..." Asked Eddy as Baron smiled.

"Eddy... Are you hurt? Did you get shot?" Asked Baron as tears began to flow even more from Eddy's face.

"No..." Said Eddy.

"Than, at least I saved someone... Listen, this his been one of the happiest several days of my life. You guys were like a family to me... And I never deserved anything this wonderful..." Said Baron as everyone started to cry even more.

"Baron, shut up... Your going to be fine. Just hang on, and we'll get you outta-" But Tiburon wasn't able to finish as Baron grabbed Tiburon's shirt and pulled him in.

"Don't kid yourselves... It's okay. Look, there's just one thing I'm gonna ask you guys to do before I die... When I get to the afterlife, I'll wait by the gates for you guys. No matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you guys. So when we get in there, we'll mess things up as we always do... okay?" Asked Baron as he coughed up more blood.

Everyone just gave one last glance at each other, before looking back down at Baron.

"... Sure thing, pal." Said Tiburon.

"... Good work, Team BATL..." Said Baron as he started to fade away again as tears started to flow down his face. As he passed on.

That's when everyone continued to cry as the rest started to scream in agony. Hugging each other as Tiburon held up the corpse of his friend as he openly sobbed.

"Wow... that's really sad, isn't it? Now, how about you stand your asses up, and start fighting like "heroes"." Said Salty Sam as Jonny got up with the most serious look he's ever had, as he stared right at Salty Sam.

"... What's wrong with you? Are you really that inhuman? Devoid of emotion?" Asked Jonny as Tiburon holding Baron's body, started to visibly grow enraged as he continued crying.

"There was one tragedy, I wasted nine Aura piercing rounds on him. Remember what that blond boy said? About how we're smug about killing their friends? Well... it doesn't matter, like crushing a roach. It's just getting rid of another nuisance." Said Daniel as Tiburon gently placed Baron back down on the floor, before looking back up at Daniel. As everyone was able to see his face, completely red with veins popping out, baring his sharp as he took short breaths. Only after a moment, he screamed as he pulled out his club chainsaw and runs towards Daniel who smiled and held up his sickle.

 _(CHING!)_

Tiburon and Daniel's weapons clash as Daniel had a smug smile on his face the entire time, as Tiburon started to viciously slash at Daniel as Daniel skillfully blocked most of Tiburon's attacks. As Tiburon was swinging as hard as he possibly could, Daniel was tanking some of the hits with his Aura shield. But as Tiburon raised his fist to punch, Daniel caught Tiburon's punch and twisted his arm.

"Sloppy." Said Daniel as he stabbed his sickle straight through Tiburon's armpit and through his shoulder as Daniel flipped the Faunus over his head and tossed him into the ground.

"Tiburon!" Yelled Li as he rushed in, along with Jaune as he transforms Crocea Mors to its two-handler form and advances forward towards Cinder at her disregarding comment from earlier. Cinder summons an obsidian scimitar and blocks Jaune's attack.

"Jaune!" Ruby leaps into the air, but a chain wraps around her and she is pulled to the ground by Emerald.

"You're not getting near her." Said Emerald as she smiled.

Jaune is then pushed back by Cinder and the two begin their duel. Yang runs forward to join the fight, but Mercury lands in front of her.

"Hey there, blondie. I'm thinking you owe me an apology for my leg, don't ya think?" Yang growls and uses Ember Celica to project herself forward.

"Weak! Pathetic! Just like your friend!" Mocked Daniel as he was battling Tiburon with his sickle. Tiburon roared in fury as he swung his chainsaw club, only to be blocked by Daniel again as he swung back. The two continued to clash blades, until Tiburon reeled his head back and headbutted Daniel, making him skid back a few feet and stop. As he looked back up, he saw Tiburon was running at Daniel with his active chainsaw club as he swung it at Daniel, getting in several successful shots.

But that's when Daniel gestured his hand forward as out of his jacket blasted out a swarm of bees as the tiny insects tried to sting at Tiburon. But his Aura was still successfully holding out against the stinging of the tiny insects. But that didn't stop Daniel as he slashed his sickle at Tiburon again as his opponent stumbled back. But as Daniel was about to do it again, Li rushed up behind Daniel and started savagely hitting him at his most vulnerable areas on his body.

Daniel quickly turned around and started to engage in combat with Li as Daniel relentlessly slashed his sickle around, trying to hit the panda Faunus, but Li was too fast as he dodged every one of his opponents hits and hit back with his staff of bamboo, hitting Daniel's pressure points as hard as he can. Not caring at the moment that hitting those pressure points with that kind of strength would cripple or kill Daniel. Li did not care.

Daniel was forces back until Li gave one last spin of his pole before hitting Daniel in the chest with an open palm hit. As Daniel looked back up angrily, Li lifted his cane in order to enable the finishing blow. But before he could bring it down, a hand grabbed the bad of his shirt and tossed him back several feet into the middle of the large room. As Li started to pick himself back up, he looked back up to see Ying standing over him with her hand on her hip.

"Hehehe... Your not gonna win." Said Ying as Li remained silent as he stood back up with his pole and started savagely hitting Ying, only for Ying to show little to no sign of pain, as she smiled and punched back.

"Take out the heiress. Don't bother wasting your power, she's not worth it." Said Raven turning to Vernal, as from behind her, Hidekazu shoved Vernal to the side as he glared at Raven.

"NO! The heiress is mine!" Yelled Hidekazu as he ran towards Weiss' current location. Vernal looked back at Raven for confermation, as Raven nodded her head as Vernal dashed to take out Weiss anyways.

Raven then draws her sword as Qrow uses his sword to lock blades with his sister.

"Running away was one thing, but this… you've crossed the line!" Growled Qrow.

"Sorry, brother. Sometimes family disappoints you like that." Said Raven.

"We're not family anymore." Said Qrow.

"Were we ever?" Asked Raven

"I thought so, but I guess I wa-" But Qrow didn't have the chance to finish as Eddy dashed in from the side as he slashed at Raven and made her skid back. Qrow looked down at Eddy who was beyond furious and looked like he was ready to explode.

"Kid! What are you doing?!" Yelled Qrow as Raven regained her balance and looked over at Eddy with an unapologetic look.

"You! You sick MONSTER! You killed my best friend! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Yelled Eddy as Raven remained silent as she walked over to Eddy with her blade out.

Eddy yelled in fury as he dashed over to Raven to take her down for good. But before he could get to her, a chunk of wood that was ripped from the floor flew and hit Eddy as it sent him back several feet. But as he picked himself back up with the support of his sword... he saw Ingoma and Zeus walked up to him with Ingoma pressing the flute to his lips as he played a melody in delight. But Zeus, the glowing electrical skeleton had a saddened look on his face as the two walked up to Eddy.

Eddy stood straight back up as the trio prepared to fight.

"Wow, THIS was the guy Evil Timmy babe wanted to kill so bad? Hahaha! No problemio!" Said Ingoma as he transformed his flute into it's shotgun mode as he aimed it at Eddy and started to fire, but Eddy quickly held up his blade and blocked the bullets as he dashed at Ingoma, only to slash and miss as Ingoma hopped over him and landed behind him. As he started to fire again, but as Eddy started to block and dodge, out of nowhere he was hit by a bolt of lightning that blasted him back. But as he looked back up, he saw Zeus walk up to him with an apologetic expression.

"I'm so sorry..." As Zeus lifted his hand and blasted a bolt of lightning at Eddy who was blasted back again. After an attack like that, any normal person or even Huntsman would be killed by a blast like that. But not Eddy, as he stood back up and held out his blade at both Ingoma and Zeus.

"Well, well, well babes! Don't just show off! Come on and-" But Ingoma didn't get the chance to finish at Eddy charged at Ingoma and started to savagely slash at him at Ingoma jumped away from the surprise attack.

Hidekazu then walked up to Weiss as Weiss looks over at him, Hidekazu already had his large Khakkhara out as he aimed it at Weiss.

"YOIYOIYOIYOI! YOU WILL DIE THIS DAY WEISS SCHNEE! AND I PROMISE YOUR PASSING WILL NOT BE PLEASANT!" Weiss glares back at him as she lifts her Myrtenaster en garde.

But that's when she looks over and sees two saw-like objects come flying through the air as it appeared like they would cut Weiss' head off. But Weiss quickly ducked at the two saw-like weapons missed her and returned to Vernal's hands as she stood next to Hidekazu.

She smirked as she looked at Weiss as Weiss glared back. Hidekazu looked down at Vernal and yelled at her.

"Leave now or I will cut you into a hundred tiny pieces!" Yelled Hidekazu as Vernal looked back.

"I have my orders, and I will not be intimidated by some clown!" Yelled back Vernal.

"Are you two finished bantering? Or are you going to fight me?" Asked Weiss as the two looked back over, as Hidekazu growls with his pink hair starting to come to life. As Vernal smirks at Weiss.

"Let's see what the Schnee name really means."

"I'm more than a name." Said Weiss.

"Then try NOT to die... fool." Growled Hidekazu as Weiss activates a glyph below her and projects herself forward to fight the Oyabun of the Tetsu Kirazu and the Spring Maiden. Meanwhile, Oscar sneaks up the stairs to Lionheart while Hazel confronts Ren and Nora, who hold up their weapons defensively.

"I don't wish to fight either of you." Said Hazel.

"Nor I you." Said Ren.

"But we will if you're with her!" Said Nora as Hazel cracked his knuckles.

"Very well, then." Hazel proceeds forward. As Lionheart nervously watches the fights going on, he then notices Oscar walk up behind him.

Rolf walks up towards the Wolf as the Wolf stares back with emotionless stare. Rolf glared back as he balled up his fists and gritted his teeth.

"You... how did you get here, DOG?" Asked Rolf as the Wolf stood there with absolutely no expression.

"Rolf already slayed you! Well... Rolf will make sure you will go back to the netherworld for GOOD THIS TIME!" Yelled Rolf as he pulled out his hammer and dashed at the Wolf as he swung it at him from the side. Only for the Wolf to hold up his arm to block the attack with little to no effect as the massive piece of metal hit his arm.

Rolf's eyes widened as the Wolf jumped upside down and got on his hand as he did a spin-kick and knocked Rolf back. As Rolf skidded back, he looked back up as he saw the Wolf charging straight at him with his hands morphed into deadly deformed wolf claws. As the two collided, the two traded blows as the Wolf effortlessly started to gain the upper hand in the fight. Blocking Rolf's hammer attacks and slashing him back.

As Rolf was about to pull back his hammer and hit the Wolf again, the Wolf dodged the attack as it laid down a combo as Rolf was forced back. But as the Wolf was about to swing his claws at Rolf again, Rolf dodged and brought his hammer forward, knocking the wolf back with the mighty power of the Hammer of discipline. Rolf smiled as the Wolf stood back up and looked back at him.

"Eat Rolf's fried onions!" Yelled Rolf as he was about to swing again, but before he did, he noticed that the Wolf's face was more canine like as the Wolf gnashed his new sharpened teeth at Rolf as his eyes began to glow and a deep rumbling started to sound from the bottom of his throat.

Albert jumped out of the way and ran as Jib stood taller then everyone else as he aimed his sharpened fingers at Albert to impale him. But Albert managed to dodge Jibs attacks as Albert dashed towards one of Jib's legs and popped out a red energy blade from one of his robotic hands and slashed at Jib's legs. Jib gave a bodily movement of pain before shrinking down to the same size as a normal man as he faced off Albert face-to-face.

But as Albert charged back at Jib, Jib extended out one of his arms as his outstretched hand grabbed Albert by the throat and held him into the air. Albert started to gag as he thrashed his legs around, trying to break out of Jib's hold. Jib lifted his other hand as his sharp fingers extended, aiming them at Albert's face as his fingers started to grow and get closer.

"You shouldn't do that!" Choked out Albert as Jib continued what he was doing.

"You know why? Because my epidermis is laced by a nano fiber defense mesh."

 _(Kazoom!)_

As Albert said that an electrical shock erupted from his body as it shocked Jib and made him stumble back. As Jib was distracted, Albert bawled his hands into fists as energy tomahawks made of red energy appeared in his hands as he charged forward. Albert swung his blades as they started to cut through Jib as the tulpa stumbled back, but Albert wasn't done as the energy tomahawks disappeared as he pointed out his index finger like a gun as the tip of the finger transformed into a barrel.

Grabbing Jib as he aimed his blaster finger in Jib's face as he started firing energy shots that blasted right through Jib's head. But Jib was still alive as he headbutted Albert and sent him tumbling back several feet. But as Albert looked back up, he dodged a claw swipe from Jib and charged up a super punch and decked Jib with one strong metallic knuckle sandwich.

As Lionheart was watching the whole thing, he noticed Oscar creeping up behind him as he turns around to face the boy.

"Young man, I don't know who you are or what you think you're doing, but for your sake, I suggest you leave. Now." Said Lionheart as Oscar defiantly remains stationary before taking a few more steps toward Lionheart.

"I'm warning you!" Lionheart holds out his wrist-mounted weapon, while Oscar prepares to draw something from behind him.

"That's enough!" Lionheart rotates his weapon, having a glyph appear above it which then conjures a flaming rock that launches at Oscar, who holds out his arms in front of him defensively as the attack explodes. Oscar is unscathed, though his Aura shimmers. He continues to proceed up the steps and draws his cane.

"Ozpin?" Asked Lionheart.

"Not quite." Replied Oscar as Oscar then proceeds forward as his attacks force Lionheart on the defensive. He manages to whack Lionheart back a few steps.

"This can't be… I knew you would be back, but… you made it here! You found Qrow! How?" Asked Lionheart.

'Leo… what happened to you?' Asked Lionheart mentally.

"Wait. You can't have had this form for long. You're… not really Ozpin right now. Boy. Child. If I deliver you to Salem, she'll have to be pleased with me, and I can finally get out of all of this! I can finally be free!" Lionheart, now determined, preps his weapon again.

"What do I do?" Asked Oscar.

"Fight." Replied Ozpin dryly, Oscar proceeds forward.

Meanwhile, Jonny and Kevin stood there as Chuck walks up to them as he pulled out his weapon and stopped.

"Hehehe... You boys are outta your league, I can rip a whole Goliath in half. What can you boys do?" Asked Chuck as he got his weapon ready in it's blade mode.

"This!" Yelled Kevin as he used his Aura to charge up his leather clothing to ignite the imbued Dust and light up in a green blaze of fire. As he shot his pistol ratchets out from his sleeves that were attached to chains.

"It dosen't matter who you are, your gonna PAY for your crimes!" Yelled Captain Melonhead as he pulled out his crescent spade with Plank attached to it and spun it around.

Chuck just laughed to himself before lunging forward with a roar and slashing at the two, but Jonny and Kevin managed to hop out of the way. But Chuck didn't give up as he charged forward again, only to be assaulted by a hale of bullets that came from Kevin as he started shooting at the gang leader. But Chuck held up his robotic arm, blocking all the bullets as he charged at Kevin and knocked Captain Melonhead aside.

Knocking Kevin to the ground as he grabbed Kevin by the waist with his over sized robotic arm with long prong-like fingers, as he picked Kevin up and slammed him back into the ground over and over.

"What made you think you could take ME on, BOY?" Asked Chuck as he slammed Kevin into the ground several more times. But before he could do it once more, Kevin started to burn so hot that it was starting to effect Chuck as he tossed Kevin to the side. Kevin pulled himself back up as he gripped the chains that were attached to his ratchets. Chuck just gave out a mocking smirk before he held his weapon up and started shooting at Kevin.

But Kevin started thrashing his burning chains around as it deflected the bulk of Chuck's bullets. But the bullets that hit him just bounced off of his Dust infused jacket.

As Jonny stood back up, he saw that Kevin and Chuck were already fighting as Kevin was thrashing his burning chains around and Chuck was trying to smash Kevin with his robotic arm and/or cut him into pieces with his bladed weapon. But before Jonny could jump back into the fight, he felt a drop of drool fall on his shoulder. He looked over at his shoulder in confusion, as he then looked up to see two of the three Roadside Hunters crawling upside down on the ceiling above him as drool fell from their mouths, filled with razor sharp teeth.

The creatures hissed as they jumped down from the ceiling and slowly crawled towards Jonny on all-fours. Jonny got in a defensive position, before he looked at Plank for a moment like he was saying something.

"Yeah, Plank. I never liked bats either." Said Jonny as one of the Roadside Hunters pounced on Jonny and pinned him down to the ground. As Jonny was pinned to the ground by one of the monsters. The monster roared as it tried to maul Jonny with it's razor sharp front claws. But Jonny held out his staff as the creature bit on it and tried to bite away at Jonny's face. But as Jonny was still struggling with the creature, he pulled back one of his legs and kicked the monster off of him at it tumbled back.

Captain Melonhead quickly got back up, as he looked up to see the second Roadside Hunter leap at him. As the creature was only inches away from him in mid-air, Captain Melonhead lowered his head down and charged forward as he quickly headbutted the Roadside Hunter in the chest, sending it flying back several feet. The first Roadside Hunter looked over as it saw it's ally get knocked back.

But as the Hunter turned back to look at Melonhead, the creature was met with the bladed crecent moon shape of Captain Melonhead's weapon, careening towards him and only inches away from the monsters face.

Back with Li and Ying, Li was tossed into the wall as the wall cracked and several pieces of wood hit the floor along with Li. The monk falling on his hands and knees, as he then looked back up to see the physically superior Ying standing above him and smiling down at him.

"Why don't you just give up and spare yourself the pain?" Asked Ying as with a defient look, Li gets back up, clearly in pain as he picked up his stick of Bamboo and glared at Ying.

"As long as there is breath in my body... I shall never give up!" Growled Li as he held up his staff once more as Ying chuckled at him.

"Hahaha, wow... That's stupid." Said Ying as the two collided again. But this time, as the two started to fight, Li started to get the upper hand as he learned Ying's set of moves as he started dodging and striking at her most vulnerable spots, at times where she least suspected it. But it didn't last long before Ying kicked Li several feet back.

Meanwhile, Weiss leaps around on her glyphs, dodging Vernal's weapons as she throws them like boomerangs. But as Weiss lands, she looks back to see the Khakkhara of Hidekazu heading right for her, but Weiss holds up her blade and blocks the first strike and dodges the rest as she hops back. As Hidekazu walked forward, he was visibly getting madder and madder, stopping for a second as he grabs at his upper clothing and tears it off. Exposing his muscular chest.

Venral then charges at Weiss as the two duel in close quarters combat. Vernal was incredibly skilled and fast with her saw-like blades but Weiss proved to be the superior fighter in close quarters combat as she blocked the majority of Vernal's strikes and landed the majority of her hits on Vernal successfully. As Weiss then laid down a vicious, elegant, and powerful combo on Vernal before hitting her with one last strike that sent Vernal back, temporarily knocked out.

Weiss looked back up at the hulking crime boss that was in front of him as he rushed forward at Weiss. As he brought down the buzzsaw on his Khakkhara down on Weiss' blade as sparks began to fly.

"Your not the first brutish fiend I faced with a saw based weapon!" Yelled Weiss as the two had their weapons locked.

"No, but I WILL BE YOUR LAST!" Yelled Hidekazu as the two broke the lock. They started to cross their weapons again as Weiss continued her sleek and elegant way of fighting against Hidekazu lethal combat skills. As the two continued fighting, Hidekazu gained the upper hand from his strength and sheer brutality as Weiss got hit several times, sending her back.

As she picked herself back up, Hidekazu was heading right for her as Weiss started to create glyphs as she started to dodge Hidekazu's attacks and hop all around. Weiss is then forced on the defensive and creates a large ice wall. She then stabs Myrtenaster into the ground as her Arma Gigas summon crawls out of her glyph.

As Weiss was summoning her protector, Hidekazu growled as he reached behind him and pulled out several fire Dust crystals. Crushing them in his hand as he then tossed the sand fire Dust into his pink hair. As his pink hair started to turn red and burn, much like Yang Xiao Long's hair.

But as Weiss was only 70% finished with summoning the Arma Gigas, a burning red fist made of red hair came from behind the ice wall and shattered it like glass.

 _(Smash!)_

But before the summoning could be completed, red burning tendrils of intertwined burning red hair came out of nowhere and started impaling the Arma Gigas in multiple places. Before the Arma Gigas shattered as well. As Weiss tried to look back up, she was kicked back by Hidekazu as Weiss tumbled several feet back.

"You are WEAK Schnee... I suppose since I'm now winning the fight, you will just bribe your way out like the rest of your rotten family." Growled Hidekazu as he walked foward.

Weiss picked herself back up and lifted her blade once more. "Your describing my father, I am nothing like that snake. And I am FULLY capable of beating you."

"Then prove yourself, Heiress..." Growled Hidekazu as he continued to walk forward.

Elsewhere, Jaune is knocked to the ground.

"Hehehe... I'm starting to remember you, you're the dense one that can't tell when he's out of his league." Said Cinder as Jaune gets back up and clashes blades with Cinder again. Ruby watches them fight, but is snapped out of her distraction by Emerald. She then transforms her weapons into their revolver forms and fires at Ruby, who twirls around Crescent Rose blocking Emerald's shots.

"Why are you doing this?! Evil Tim and Salem's-" Asked Ruby.

"I don't care about them! But I owe Cinder everything. You want to fight her that bad? Be my guest."

Emerald then activates her hallucination Semblance, creating a wall of fire which Cinder emerges from and charges at Ruby. Suddenly, Cinder's form disappears, while Emerald trips Ruby. Ruby fires a bullet that narrowly misses Eddy as he uses his Swordfish to block Ingoma's shotgun blasts and cut apart the boards of wood that fly at Eddy from Ingoma's Crashing Melody. But Eddy also dodged out of the way of several lightning blasts that were directed towards him by Zeus.

Eddy continued to jump out of the way as he dashed at Ingoma and swiped at him, as Ingoma jumped out of the way. Continuing to play his Crashing Melody. But as Eddy tried to charge at him again, he was punched back by and electrified fist as he stumbled back several feet. Looking back up as he saw Zeus charge at him again with another electrified punch, but Eddy managed to hop out of the way.

Zeus then thrust his hands forward as a blast of concussive energy at Eddy as it forced him back several feet. But Zeus wasn't done as he sharged up balls of electricity as he started throwing them at Eddy like they were grenades as they landed only feet away from Eddy, unexploded but growing in power like they were going to blow up. As Zeus tossed them, Eddy hopped out of the way of every one of them as he dashed up to Zeus, dodging another one of Zeus' electrical blasts before slashing at Zeus several times with his Swordfish. Before dodging a punch from Zeus as Eddy punched Zeus in the face and knocked him down.

Eddy shaked his hand due to the pain on Zeus' electrical aura. "Seriously! Ow!"

As Eddy then stood over Zeus, Zeus tried to pick himself up. But, from Zeus' movements he saw Zeus was different from the rest of the psychos, he wasn't a killer. As Zeus stood back up, he held his fists up as he was ready to fight Eddy again, but Eddy didn't make any moves as he stared at Zeus.

"What?" Asked Zeus.

"Your not a killer... you don't want to do this." Said Eddy.

"Your right..." Whispered Zeus. "But... they have my parents hostage, they'll kill them if I don't do what they say. Look, I'm sorry about what happened to your friend, and what I'm doing. But I WILL NOT let my parents die!"

Zeus then blasts Eddy again with a bolt of lightning as Eddy is forced back, as he started smoking. Ingoma walked up behind Zeus and patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, good hit kid! Now it's Ingoma's turn BABY!" Ingoma lifted the flute to his lips as he started playing crashing melody one more. As boards of wood started to be torn out of the room all around them and come flying at Eddy. But Eddy started hacking the pieces of wood flying at him to pieces as he charged at Ingoma with his Swordfish yet again.

Edinator is tossed back, as he looks up with a glare and picks himself back up. Facing off against both Salty Sam and Baron O'BeefDip. The two villains walked over to Edinator as he fully picked himself back up.

"I wonder how many people you've lost, Eddy. Hmm, lets see. During the war there was that platoon of soldiers I killed, they were actually all in their early twenties, kids really. Also your friends, your wife... Wow, you bring even worse luck then that Qrow guy. I'm probably gonna do the world a favor by finally killing you." Said Sam as he and Baron walked up to Edinator.

Edinator picked himself up with a defiant look, as he started to walk over to the two. But right as he did, Baron O'BeffDip opened his mouth as he blasted a flurry of flames out of his mouth as the fire consumed Edinator. Much like Ed's toy but much bigger. But as the flames kept going, Baron eventually stopped as he shut his mouth and the flames cleared. Sam gave a wicked smile as he saw Edinator stand back up, with the upper half right side of his body totally burnt away to reveal a mechanical skeleton with a glowing red eye. But somehow the yellow and black jacket he was wearing was still on him and undamaged.

"Is that all you got ya punks? I can do this all day!" Said Edinator as he charged at the two villains. Clocking O'BeefDip across the face and punching Sam, only making the two stumble back before they smiled and looked back at Edinator.

Edinator growled as he reached behind him and pulled out his battle ax, as it unfolded from it's condensed form as he held it on front of him.

Baron grabbed his cloak and threw it off, revealing his demonic and reptilian body. Baron growled as he bent forward with the dormant spines in his back growing longer and moving, like they were all alive. Soon, eight long spines tore out of his back, each one razor sharp as they moved back and forth. Baron let out a terrifying roar as Sam smiled and pulled out his two blades and held them by his sides. With the malevolent magical properties of the swords making his eyes glow red and crave for battle. The two walked forward as they panned to murder Edinator in cold blood.

But that wasn't all as behind Edinator, creeped the last Roadside Hunter, as Edinator looked back to see the horrific face of the monster as it hissed at him.

Back with Rolf, he held his hammer up and blocked the Wolf's attack at it charged forward and bit down on the long handle of his hammer, and tried to fight back the force of the Wolf. The Wolf managed to match Rolf in strength, but with Rolf summoning enough willpower, he growled and pushed the Wolf back with such force as the beast tumbled.

"That you lilly-livered puppy dog!" Yelled Rolf as the form of the Wolf transformed back into it's black mist as the black mist charged at Rolf. Transforming back into the canine form of the Wolf as it bit down on Rolf's legs and started to thrash him around, smashing him into the ground and all around before tossing him away, and running toward's where Rolf landed.

Back with Tiburon and Daniel, the two were still fighting at they started to become evenly matched. Daniel still swung his sickle-hook as Tiburon swung his chainsaw club. Tiburon viciously and more skillfully, revving his chainsaw club as he viciously slashed at Daniel. Daniel tried his best to defend himself, but it was no use as Tiburon already gained the upper hand. Daniel's Aura started to run low as Tiburon was relentlessly hacking away at Daniel, but that's when Tiburon grabbed Daniel by the shirt and lifted him off the ground, only to smash him into the floor and then lift him up only to throw him into the floor again.

Daniel panted as he started to pick himself back up. But as Tiburon charged at him, suddenly four knives made out of solid purple poison were thrown into Tiburon's back as a surge of pain tore through him. As Tiburon looked behind him, he saw Mei running towards him as she had her Tarantula fangs in their bladed modes as she charged at Tiburon.

The two started to cross bladed as Tiburon slashed around his chainsaw club as the two would block each others attacks and give out more blows. The two were evenly matched as they would continue to throw and block each others attacks. All before Tiburon started to get the upper hand as he slashed at Mei, making her skid back several feet. But as she looked up, she put her weapons away as she started to gesture her hands. Creating a purple serpent like dragon that measured twelve feet long as it flew at Tiburon and wrapped around him.

As the Dragon started savagely biting and scratching at Tiburon as Tiburon screamed in pain. The torture only lasted a few more seconds before Tiburon gained the strength and tore the serpent off of him, before biting into it and tearing the poisonous beast in half. But as Tiburon looked back up at Mei, he started to become woozy as he started to stumble. The poison was already doing it's job as Mei just stood there, watching him.

Weiss held out her Myrtenaster as she was blocking Hidekazu's attacks as he was shooting at her with the sniper end of his Khakkhara. Weiss attempts to summon, but Hidekazu is too quick and prevents her from doing so. Eventually Weiss manages to launch Hidekazu out of the way and prepares to summon again. But suddenly, Hidekazu jumps in front of Weiss and smiles as he lifts up the bladed end of his Khakkhara and brings it down, depleting the rest of Weiss' aura. Weiss lets out a pained scream. Eddy and Jaune hears this and looks in her direction, as tears well up in their eyes.

"Oh... Your worried about her? Well do bad Romeo babe!" Said Ingoma as he dashes in while Eddy's back is turned to him and gets hit in the face by a large wooden board. But Eddy angrily looks back up at Ingoma as Ingoma smiled back.

"Just in case your gonna ask, sorry babe, I don't do requests." But just as Ingoma finished that Sentence, Eddy dashed forward with his Swordfish and swung his blade, slicing Ingoma's flute in half as Ingoma looked down shocked.

Only for Eddy to then get into Ingoma's face and let out another sonic scream, sending the assassin flying through the air and into a wall.

"I've always hated kazoos anyway!" Growled Eddy.

Cinder looks over and develops a malevolent smile.

"Are you going to let her die too?" Asked Cinder looking at Jaune.

"Stop messing with me!" Yelled Jaune.

"If that's what you want…" Cinder then ignites her scimitar, which is now fully coated in flames. Cinder and Jaune proceed forward to clash. Ruby looks behind her and notices this. She briefly thinks back to the moment when Pyrrha Nikos died, and her eyes start to shine bright again.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

A bright light engulfs the area, but dies down when Ruby is knocked unconscious by Emerald. The three Roadside Hunters in the room and Baron O'BeefDip all scream in agony for a moment as their flesh started to sizzle and burn. But as soon as the light went out, they went back to normal and started fighting their respective opponents again. Suddenly, Cinder falls to her knees, holding her arm in pain. She looks up, and barely misses Jaune's attack as it chips her mask that conceals the left side of her face. As Cinder moves out of the way, Jaune trips and falls. Cinder gets back up enraged, activating her Maiden power while doing so. She then steps on top of Jaune to hold him down.

"Did you think you actually had a chance against me?! You?!" Asked Cinder as Jaune struggles to reach for his weapon while Cinder calms herself and deactivates her Maiden power.

"You're just a failure with a death wish." Yelled Cinder.

"If I die buying them time, then it's worth it. They're the ones that matter." Said Jaune as Cinder looks to Jaune's comrades as they fight against their respective foes, before smiling evilly back down to him.

"You think so?" Asked Cinder as she then notices Weiss get knocked back several feet away, and begins to slowly proceed toward her while she conjures an obsidian spear.

"No…" Jaune watches helplessly while Cinder continues to advance towards Weiss. "NOOOOOOO!"

Eddy looks over at Jaune and Cinder, as his eyes widen in shock and fear. As Cinder was walking towards the defenseless Weiss with her obsidian spear. Everything started to move in super slow motion for Eddy as he had no other thoughts than to protect Weiss. As Cinder appeared like she was ready to toss the spear, Eddy dashed forward to where Weiss was. Everything was still in slow motion as Cinder throws her spear as the spear also moved in slow motion.

Eddy stood in front of Weiss in a protective stance, as the spear came careening forward. All that went through Eddy's mind was... 'For so many years I've just been taking and taking... but now it's time I give something back...'

But as the spear was an inch away from Eddy, the spear suddenly turned into ash as the little specs of ash reformed behind Eddy into the spear again as it impaled Weiss. Everything went back to normal motion as everyone stopped fighting and looked over. Tears were streaming down Eddy's face, as he was facing away from Weiss when he was willing to take the spear.

He fearfully turned around, to see Weiss on her knees and impaled buy the spike. Everyone who was fighting a second ago looked over in shock. All Chuck could think of was the last moments of his wife before she died... As Hidekazu who was only a few feet away from her looked at Weiss with a shocked expression, before looking back up at Cinder with a hateful glare.

And all Eddy could do, was watch in fear as the spear disintegrates as Weiss goes motionless, and slumps forward.

* * *

 **Lake Pigment:**

At the frozen lake pigment, outside of Haven Academy, the wind blows as the moonlight shines down on the frozen lake. Only several seconds pass before a large crack forms in the lake...

 _(Crack!)_

As another crack forms.

 _(Crack!)_

Before a hand smashed it's way out of the frozen lake and clawed at the ice.

 **A/N: Just a warning, if there are any NASTY comments about the decision I made in this chapter, expect your comment to be deleted.** **Anyway,** **If you liked this story, don't hesitate to comment, favorite, and follow this story. Plus, don't forget to vote on my poll to which EENE X RWBY couple you like the best. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will come out soon. Bye.**


	77. The Vault of the Spring Maiden

**A/N: This chapter takes place around 'Vault of the Spring Maiden.' I'd like to thank Lord Maximus, OnePiece99, IcePunch, and The Lizard King for their scenes and suggestions. Enjoy.**

"WEISS!" Yelled Eddy as Cinder continued to smirk. Jaune quickly gets up and runs past Cinder.

Oscar watches Jaune approach as Eddy holds the unconscious Weiss from his position while Jaune gets on his knees across from Eddy. Just as worried as Eddy. Oscar then looks over to the unconscious Ruby. Angered, he smacks Lionheart with his cane, causing him to fall down the stairs and into Hazel, who remains unfazed as Lionheart falls to the ground. Oscar quickly runs over to Ruby, with Nora joining him.

"Ruby, get up! Get up! We need you!" Begged Oscar, trying to wake Ruby up.

Cinder continued to smirk, but unbeknownst to her, she left herself wide open.

 _(SMACK!)_

Without warning Hidekazu's hair extended out and slammed her across the face, lashing out at her scarred side where she was blind.

"Cinder!" Emerald shouted as Cinder flew back into the wall and aimed her pistols at Hidekazu but he ignored her shots as he approached Cinder with an infuriated look.

Cinder stood up, glaring angrily at Hidekazu with her eye flaming. "What do you think you are doing!?"

"I believe I SAID that Schnee was MINE!" Hidekazu growled, not at all fazed by Cinder's flaming glare. "That meant NO ONE GETS IN MY WAY! Not even a wannabee like YOU!"

Cinder summoned as spear and Hidekazu sent a hairy whip at her that she cut. However to her shock a blast of Ice Dust in the air exploded and froze Cinder's arm, surprising her long enough for Hidekazu to slug her in the stomach and punch her to the face, knocking her down.

"Now let me make myself CLEAR!" Hidekazu said as his formed blades just mere inches from Cinder's face. "Steal my prey from me again and I'll slowly tear out your last eye followed by your limbs! Let's see you act so smug after that!"

Edinator skidded back from a powerful attack, slowing himself down with his mechanical exposed fingers dug into the wooden floor as his other hand holding his hot battle ax was held in the air. As he stood up again, Sam and Baron walked over to him, as Sam twirled his two massive duel blades in his hands.

Edinator stood straight and held his weapon in front of him as he and Sam collided. The two then clashed their blades with enough force to create a mini-shockwave, as the two continued with Sam slashing his two blades around as Edinator was blocking them with his heated battle axe, as Edinator laid down several strikes of his own only to be blocked by the behemoth. But as the two continued to cross blades again, Salty Sam headbutted Edinator, making him stumble back before Sam slashed his blade and slashed a nasty cut across Edinators chest.

Edinator was stunned by the attack, as it left him wide open for several more nasty slashes from Salty Sam as more and more of Edinator's false flesh was removed. Salty Sam finished his slashing with one more nasty slash across Edinator's face, Sam smiled as he pulled back his blade and stabbed Edinator through the leg as sparks flied.

As Albert already clocked Jib across the face, out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Edinator was in trouble, his eyes widened as he looked over at Edinator.

"Edinator!" Yelled Edinator leaving himself wide open as Jib reached out and grabbed him by the head as he lifted Albert of the ground. Jib held Albert off the ground as he twisted Albert around to face him for a moment. Before Jib's claws dug a little deeper into Albert's scalp before tossing Albert into the left wooden balcony, Albert hit the wall as the force of his impact knocked down the first aid box that was attached to the wall as Albert hit the floor.

But as Albert opened his eyes, in pain, and looked around he saw that two packets of adrenaline fell out of the first aid box and as he looked up at the wall, he saw that there was a fire alarm to activate the sprinklers.

Back with Hazel and Lionheart, Hazel picks up Lionheart by his collar, lifting him off the floor.

"You're lettin' that boy make a fool of you." Said Hazel.

"That's not just a boy! It's Ozpin." Said Lionheart as Hazel's eyes widen when he looks over at Ozpin. "He's already reincarnated!"

Hazel drops Lionheart and looks over to Oscar, who is still trying to nudge Ruby to wake her up. He then notices Ozpin's cane being held in the young farm boy's hand.

"Ozpin?" Asked Hazel as suddenly, the usual calm demeanor of Hazel slowly turns infuriated. Ruby stirs for a bit.

"Ruby! You-" Oscar was cut off.

"OZPIN!" Roared Hazel as Oscar looks up.

'Oh no…' Said Ozpin mentally.

"You thought you could hide from ME?!" Hazel rips his coat off, and then grabs a two pairs of lightning Dust crystals from a couple of pouches on his legs.

"You'll pay for what you did, you'll die over and over again!" Hazel stabs the lightning Dust into his arms, with his blood vessels turning yellow and popping out from his skin as well as having some lightning coat them. His eyes glow yellow, and he lets out an intimidating roar. Oscar slowly backs away, holding his cane up cautiously.

"Do- do we fight?" Asked Oscar.

"No, run!" Replied Ozpin as Hazel leaps forward to charge into Oscar, but Qrow gets him out of the way in time. Qrow transforms his sword into its scythe form while Cinder watches. Raven and Vernal walk to her sides.

"Ozpin is here?!" Asked Raven angrily.

Back with Eddy, Jaune, and Nora, they were all looking down as they were trying to asses Weiss' wound.

"Guys, we need to patch her up now or she'll bleed out!" Said Jaune.

"Okay! Okay! Maybe there's a first aid kit around her or-" But Eddy as cut off as an entwined burning tendril of hair wrapped around Eddy's chest and pulled him away.

"Eddy!" Yelled Nora as Eddy was held up in the air by Hidekazu's hair.

"YOIYOIYOI! What do you think your doing, boy? The Schnee girl is MINE!" Yelled Hidekazu as he tossed Eddy a few feet away as he landed on the floor. As Hidekazu walked over with his Khakkhara. Eddy pulled out his Swordfish to battle, only for Ingoma to land in front of him, as Eddy's eyes widened as he saw that all of Ingoma's clothes were off, revealing Ingoma's dark robotic body with two mechanical horse legs for feet. All with his human head on the top.

"Okay, I've seen some weird things the past several months... but your freaky body takes the cake." Said Eddy as Ingoma grew angry at Eddy's taunt.

"Gosh darn worthless-! How DARE you call my new body freaky, babe?! It's the PERFECT combo of science and nature to create the PERFECT ASSASSIN! And when Evil Timio babe wakes up, I'll be his new favorite assassin!" Said Ingoma.

"Wow, that's... I've never seen anything like that before..." Said Eddy with a sarcastic tone.

"Hehe... Just for that, I'm gonna make sure your last moments on Remnant will be hell for ya, BIG TIME!" Said Ingoma as Eddy gripped his sword and dashed over to Ingoma and Hidekazu standing there.

But that's when Ingoma started singing a tone as out of nowhere, appeared physical black musical notes as they floated through the air like balloons as one came in contact with Eddy.

 _(Boom!)_

Blasting him back with an explosion as Eddy was smashed into a wall. Eddy groaned in anger as he pulled himself out of the wall, and looked back up to see four more musical notes heading his way. He held up his Swordfish defensively again as his faithful weapon blocked the bulk of the explosions. As the assault finally ended, Eddy looked back as he walked back to where he originally was.

"You might have destroyed my Crashing Melody, but you cannot destroy the musical power that is ME, babe! SCABADABABIBIBBLABABABABABABABABABABADODODODODOOOOO!" Said Ingoma as Hidekazu walked forward and shoved Ingoma to the side.

"Get in line! The Schnee's close friend is MINE!" Growled Hidekazu as Eddy looked at the two, knowing that with his condition against two professional fighters, he wouldn't be able to take them on with his Swordfish alone. That's when Eddy reached down and pulled out a stack of cards as he held them in between his fingers. Looking back at his foes with a smirk as Hidekazu and Ingoma looked at the boy with confused expressions.

That's when Ingoma started to laugh and point at Eddy. "Hahahaha! What are ya planning to do babe? Beat us in fifty two pick up?"

"Hehehe, no... How about fifty two CUT UP!?" Asked Eddy as he tossed eight cards at the two, with four of them having small gusts of air spinning around them and the other four crackling with electricity.

The wind cards hit Hidekazu as the corners stabbed into his chest then exploded with a massive gust of wind that blew him away as the electrical cards hit Ingoma, stabbing into his chest much the same and giving him a shock.

"Like those, ya rubes? It's one of the MANY gizmo's and gadgets I made to get an edge in battle." Said Eddy as Hidekazu and Ingoma stood back up as they stared at Eddy with angry glares.

Ingoma started to sing another beat as Hidekazu's hair tendrils shot forward as Eddy dashed towards the two. Pulling out more razor Dust-fueled throwing cards with one hand and brandishing his Swordfish in the other as he tossed the cards at his enemies. Either exploding, cutting through them, electrocuting them, freezing them, blowing them back with gusts of air, and much more as Eddy dodged his enemies attacks and slashed at them several times with his sword before dodging another attack by them as he jumped in the air and did a triple flip.

But during the third flip as he was in mid-air, he reached into his pocket with his free hand again as he pulled out what seemed to be a regular yo-yo. Throwing the yo-yo with the end of it wrapped around his finger as the yo-yo exploded when it came in contact with Hidekazu's back.

 _(Boom!)_

"Why aren't you two blockheads smiling like you were a few minutes ago?" Mocked Eddy as he landed on the ground behind the two, as the two growled and turned back to Eddy as they started to fight again.

Back with Edinator, he punched Baron O'BeefDip back as Salty Sam dashed over to him and swung his blades at the cyborg. But Edinator managed to dodge all of them as he pulled up his battle ax again and started swinging at Salty Sam. And even despite Salty Sam's durable skin, Edinator started to cause damage as the two started to move at superhuman speeds, dodging and striking as both opponents got successful hits in. Both opponents were using more and more of their superhuman strength, creating several shockwaves as their blades collided. As their striking, blocking, and dodging just increased in speed and ferocity.

 _(Cling!)_

 _(Clang!)_

 _(Shing!)_

 _(Klash!)_

 _(Shring!)_

 _(Klang!)_

But as the two continued their dance of death, Salty Sam saw an opening in his opponent, as Sam smiled sinisterly as he grasped his blade and swung down, slicing at Edinator's right wrist, damaging his robotic flexor digitorum superficialis. Making his fingers spaz out of control and drop his battle ax, as Edinator looked back up, Salty Sam slashed at Edinator with both of his blades. Causing Edinator to stumble back and grab at his damaged abdomen as it started to spark up.

Edinator looked back up to see Baron O'BeefDip standing a few feet away from him, the demon then gave a smirk of his sharp teeth before raising his hand with several red alchemist glyph symbols projected from his hands and wrists. As he gestures his hand forward and trans-mutated the wooden floor to instantly develop massive sharp wooden spikes that bombarded Edinator and broke upon contact with his metal body. But that wasn't all as O'BeefDip gestured his hand once more to make the wooden floor grow snake like tendrils that expanded and coiled around Edinator, trapping him as Baron thrust his hand forward to project tiny shards of electrical metal out of nothingness as they once again bombarded Edinator. Tearing away most of his flesh, damaging his robotic body, and even tearing up the wooden prison he was trapped in.

Edinator stumbled back once again, as his mechanical body just couldn't handle this much assault, as he fell to his knees then fell forward and collapsed. His analytical vision that helps him to identify and the best most calculated course of action possible to succeed, is now glitching and obstructing his view. He reached out with one hand and tried to crawl away, as Salty Sam and Baron O'BeefDip slowly started to walk closer to the helpless Edinator.

"Hehehe... Just think of it, 'Edinator' you were once the leader of humanity... tried to save the world from 'Evil Tim'... All the sacrifices, all that effort to be a hero... Hahaha, now look at all your friends who tried to help you, all of them dead... because of you. You even sacrificed your own humanity to put Evil Tim down for good in THIS new world. Now after all that effort, you and your friends are going to die... and there's NOTHING you can do about it..." Monologues Salty Sam as Edinator continued to crawl away.

But he stopped as one of the Roadside Hunters landed in front of his body, Edinator looked up as the monster hissed at him before slashing away at his face, as Edinator dropped his face to the floor and the Roadside Hunter took a few steps back for his masters to finish Edinator off for good.

"... Desperate times call for desperate measures..." Said Edinator as he started to push himself back up, despite all his injuries, and turned back to Salty Sam and Baron O'BeefDip.

"What do you think your going to do? Your powerless... And this isn't something you can fight against, Lord Evil Tim WANTS you dead... Evil Tim WANTS this to happen..." Said O'BeefDip as Edinator glared back, reaching into his pockets and pulling out two skinny, silver, and cylander-shaped objects as each one fit perfectly in his fists.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sam as Edinator looked back up with a glare, pressing the buttons on the ends of them with his thumbs as the cylanders began to expand metal out of them as the sheets of metal started to fold around Edinator's hands. Until the transformation was finally complete, creating two metallic gauntlets with a glowing neon streak on each of them.

The theme of _Resident Evil 7 OST - End of Zoe Gauntlet AMG-78 Theme Music_ started to play as a female voice spoke from the gauntlets.

 _'Ready for Battle'_

"Hahaha... Now what are those little toys of your gonna do?" Asked Sam with a smile as Edinator slowly walked up to him.

 _'Charging...'_

"These were in development during the war, built to go head-to-head with someone like Evil Tim or anyone just as powerful as him. They're called 'The Pain Trains'... And you know why? Because they can hit with a force of a speeding train. And I'm DYING to try them on YOU and the rest of those scumbags." Growled Edinator as he marched forward.

 _'Charge Complete'_

"Whatever you say." Said Sam as he snapped his fingers, signaling the Roadside Hunter behind Edinator to finish him. The Hunter growled as it slowly creeped up behind Edinator, before growling and leaping at him. Only within a split second of the Roadside Hunter being in mid-air and leaping at Edinator, Edinator quickly turned around and punched the Roadside Hunter in the face... Causing it to splatter into millions of pieces.

 _(SPLAT!)_

Everyone stopped fighting for a moment, and looked over as they saw Edinator splatter the Roadside Hunter with one punch as the purple blood, organs, and body parts of the creature splattered all over the room. Like it was hit by a train.

"Oh... My goodness..." Said Leo as he took a few steps backwards.

"What the hell..." Asked Sam as Edinator turned back to him.

 _'Charging...'_

"Now... I'm gonna show you personally why I'm called the Edinator..." Said Edinator as he walked up to Sam. Sam had a look of complete fear on his face for a moment, before pulling out his blades and roaring as he dashed forward to snuff out Edinator.

But as the two collided, Edinator's fist came in contact with Sam's gut as it rocketed him backwards.

 _'Charge Complete'_

 _(BOOM!)_

 _(SMASH!)_

Sam flew backwards to everyone's shock as Sam smashed through the left set of staircases in the large room and just kept flying back and smashing through every single wall of the building until his momentum lost it's energy.

"Holy crap..." Said Yang as she looked back at Edinator. "I've gotta get me one of those..."

 _'Charging...'_

Edinator turned back to Baron O'BeefDip as he growled as Edinator and snapped his fingers, alarting the other Roadside Hunters that were fighting Jonny to come in and assist him. As Jonny was ready to strike, the Hunters turned around and left him as they scurried across the floor and crawled towards Edinator as they leaped at him. And Edinator pulled up his fists.

 _'Charge Complete'_

 _(SPLAT!)_

 _(SPLAT!)_

Edinator then lowered his fists as he turned back to Baron O'BeefDip. Baron growled as he spoke some sort of unheard spell incantation under his breath, as suddenly a metallic extra lair of skin covered his scaly skin. Ending up being covered in a thick suit of armor as he growled at Edinator.

Edinator just lifted his fists and walked over to his enemy.

 _'Charging...'_

"What in the name of Oum-All-Mighty was that!?" Yelled Cinder fearfully.

"Will this become a problem?" Asked Raven in a calm tone of voice.

"... I don't know, I just hope that O'BeefDip can keep him busy long enough." Said Cinder.

Meanwhile, Tiburon was still reeling back from the poison that was in his system as he lifted up his weapon and tried to defend himself from Daniel and Mei. Tiburon swung his weapon at the two, only for Mei and Daniel to easily block his attacks and strike back. Mei's strikes were seemingly to only disable Tiburon and not kill him, but Daniel was viciously slashing away at Tiburon with the obvious implication that he was using lethal force.

After another strike from Daniel, Tiburon fell to the floor, as he tried to push himself back up, only to be kicked down by Daniel again. But as Daniel was about to do that again, he was stopped as a hand grabbed his robotic arm as he looked over to see Mei.

"Okay, that's enough! We don't need to kill him! He's more useful to us alive, we can interrogate him for information!" Said Mei as Daniel pulled his arm away, and slapped the spider Faunus across the face.

 _(Smack!)_

"Who are you trying to fool, Faunus? I don't care about your sick little obsession with him, we have our orders. And if you can't follow them, I will not hesitate to put a traitor in the ground." Said Daniel as Mei grabbed at her face. Daniel looked down once more to see Tiburon was started to hallucinate as he started to jitter, twitch, and gain accelerated breathing.

Daniel smiled as he reached into his jacket, and Tiburon looked up, only to witness horrifying hallucinations as he saw maggots and bees crawling out of Daniels mouth and open eye sockets.

"Aww... Having trouble?" Asked Daniel as Tiburon tried to pick himself up again, only to fall back down as Daniel pulled out a bottle of whisky.

"Rest, and have a DRINK!" Daniel opened the bottle as he poured the flammable liquid all over Tiburon.

"You look like man who takes himself a BIT too seriously..." Tiburon's hallucinations just grew even more terrifying as he saw swarms of bees fly out of Daniel's mouth and eyes as Tiburon held his hands up to defend himself against the fake stinging insects.

"You might as well be dead if your gonna be this humorless and angry... You really need to lighten up." Said Daniel as he held a lit lighter in his hand, smiling as he dropped it on Tiburon. The shark Faunus erupted in flames.

Once again everyone stopped and looked over as they saw Tiburon screaming as he was being eaten alive by the roaring flames. Trying to extinguish himself as he flailed around. Mei looked on in horror as Daniel looked on with no expression on his face.

"NO!" Yelled Albert from the balcony he was thrown on as he looked over at the fire alarm on the wall, running over to it as he pulled it down, activating the sprinklers as it doused everyone in the room with water. Mei looked on in concern as Daniel continued to watch with zero emotion as the flames that were encompassing started to be put out.

As that was going on, Raven who was trying to help Vernal up, Vernal, and Cinder heard a groan of pain from the massive hole in the wall Sam was tossed through. The group of three looked over as they saw Salty Sam crawl out of the hole as he rubbed his head in pain.

"Wonderful, your alive." Said Cinder sarcastically.

"Shut your trap, Fall. And lets get this thing started while the everybody else is distracted." Growled Sam as Cinder looked over at Sam with her burning eye, before she calmed herself and looked over at Lionheart who was on his knees, when Cinder's voice gets his attention.

"Leo! Open the path to the vault!"

Lionheart gets back up and approaches the statue in the room. Lionheart takes out his pocket watch and places it in a small niche on the statue. The hands on the watch gradually spin faster and the statue lowers. Yang watches the situation in front of her. She looks to Jaune and Ren as they tend to Weiss, then over to Eddy as he was fighting both Hidekazu and Ingoma, then looking over at Rolf still battling the Wolf, Jonny and Kevin battling Chuck, then looks over to Nora who is still trying to wake Ruby up, and finally over to Li and Ying, only to see to her shock that Ying was beating the peaceful Faunus to a pulp.

Yang looks at Ying, then Ruby, then the group that was heading for the vault. Another moment passed as she looked at all three of them, before growling and running over to Ying who just smashed Li into the ground before holding him up by the throat.

"Hey! Let him go!" Yelled Yang as she ran up to her clone as Ying paused and looked over at Ying.

"Heh, I was done with him anyway." Said Ying as she tossed Li into the wall as the panda Faunus fell back to the ground. Yang growled as she turned back to Ying.

"What do you think your doing?!" Asked Yang as Ying brushed herself off.

"Oh, we just Sam and Cinder just made a deal with Raven to get the last piece of a machine Sam's been looking for, and the Relic of Knowledge." Said Ying nonchalantly. "But... what I'm REALLY hoping for is that your actually gonna try and stop me."

But as Yang was about to fight Ying, Mercury dashed up from behind Yang with a flying kick.

"Hey! Our fight isn't over Blondie!" But before Mercury could kick her, a crescent blade came out of nowhere as it instantly knocked Mercury's kick to the side before the weapon was quickly pulled back and knocked Mercury back.

But as Mercury was helped up by Emerald, they both looked over to see that Captain Melonhead was standing in front of them with his faithful pal, Splinter the Wonder Wood by his side.

"You wanna fight someone evil-doers? FIGHT ME!" Said Captain Melonhead as Mercury and Emerald both got into their battle positions, Emerald visually much angrier as she looked at Captain Melonhead. Captain Melonhead noticed this as he smirked.

"And someone who can see through your little tricks." Said Captain Melonhead as Emerald shot back a glare, as all three commissioned in battle.

"Daniel! Zeus! Come with me!" Yelled Sam as the two did as they were instructed as they turned around and walked over to where Sam, Raven, Cinder, and Vernal were.

Meanwhile, Jaune uses his hands to apply pressure on Weiss' wound, while Ren holds her wrist checking her pulse.

"Ren, talk to me!" Said Jaune as Ren sadly shook his head.

"This is bad." Said Ren as Jaune's eyes widen in horror.

"No, no, no, no, not again! Weiss, c'mon, please!" Begged Jaune.

Meanwhile, Zeus steps onto the platform leading down to the vault along with Cinder, Raven, Vernal, Salty Sam, and Daniel.

"Lionheart, after they kill them all, tell them to make sure their DEAD." Said Sam as he put heavy emphasis on "dead". But that's when Cinder pushed Sam aside and addressed Lionheart.

"Except for Ruby! Make sure Ruby's alive. This isn't going to take long." Said Cinder as she looked up at the tall Salty Sam as Sam stared down at her.

"I don't care how many of these people you want dead, but Ruby is MINE." Said Cinder as Sam smiled and nodded.

"Fine, but when your done with her, I'll take her eyes. I'm still interested in them." Said Sam.

"When I'm through with her, all that there will be left of her will be ashes. Just like that redhead." Growled Cinder as Raven looks back a bit as she hears her daughter fighting vainly, and out of the corner of her eye seeing a hurt Tiburon crawling away from Mei. But Raven shook her head before the platform then lowers down.

Oscar then jumps out of the way as Hazel slams his fist into the ground.

'Oscar.' Says Ozpin.

"No!" Replied Oscar as he dodges another attack from Hazel.

'Oscar!' Yelled Ozpin.

'I told you, no!' Yelled Oscar as he gets punched back by Hazel several feet into a column.

'Please, let me take over! I can handle him!' Begged Ozpin.

"You told me I needed to fight for myself!" Replied Oscar as he stood back up. "So I will."

'This is not your fight!' Said Ozpin.

"What does that mean? Why is he so upset with us?" Asked Ozpin.

"He didn't tell you my tale, did he, boy? I thought you looked familiar, to think that evil was inside you when our paths first crossed. Your blood won't be on my hands, it'll be on his." Said Hazel as Qrow jumps in the way to block Hazel's attack, but he slams his fist into the ground, the shockwave knocking both him and Oscar back. They both get back up as Qrow engages Hazel.

Back with Kevin and Chuck, Chuck was bashed in the face three times by Kevin's ratchet chains before Chuck growled in anger as he swung his Furious Stinger at Kevin, who dodged every attack except the last one. Stunning Kevin for a moment before Chuck started to savagely slash at Kevin with his Furious Stinger before kicking him back and shifting his weapon into it's gun form as he aimed his weapon at Kevin and started firing Earth Dust rounds at Kevin.

Kevin held up his arms to block Chuck's attacks as his armored Dust infused leather jacket seemed to be holding out. But it only lasted so long before it started to get to hot as Kevin rolled out of the way before pulling out his ratchets again and turning them into his pistol forms as he started firing at Chuck. But Chuck just blocked them with his robotic arm before charging straight at Kevin, knocking him back.

"You don't stand a chance, twerp! I've been a master Huntsman for thirty years! Even with your toys, you can't win." Said Chuck before Kevin quickly picked himself back up and relight hit chains that he started spinning around and hit leather jacket and pants.

"I've fought Dorks like you before! Big leaders of a group of tough guys who think they can do whatever they want! All bark and no bite! So come on ya DORK!" Yelled Kevin as Chuck growled as he balled up his hands into fist, as he walked closer to Kevin, but before the two could fight, Chuck heard Hazel scream out.

"OZPIN!" Chuck looked over his shoulder to see one of Salem's followers, Hazel trying to kill the boy with the cane. Chuck squinted his eyes before they widened in shock as he continued to look at Oscar dodging Hazel's attacks.

"Hey, Johnny Rotten!" Yelled Kevin as Hector looked over, only to then look down to see that his legs are wrapped up in burning chains. Looking back up, he saw Kevin standing there as he lifted Chuck off the ground, over his head, and smashed him into the ground on the other side of him.

Kevin pulled back his chains as Chuck started to pick himself up, but as he did, he looked down to see that an old picture fell out of his coat pocket. He grabbed the photo as he stood back up. It was a picture of a younger Chuck and a beautiful woman with a very curvaceous figure, long wavy orange hair, blue eyes and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. In the picture, Chuck was wearing a black wedding suit with bow tie and the woman was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress, as both of them had cheerful smiles on their faces as they were holding each other very close.

"Serena..." Said Chuck as tears started falling from his eyes, before that saddness was instantly replaced by a firy rage as he stood back up and put the photo back in his pocket.

"Hey, loser! Heads up!" Yelled Kevin as Chuck looked behind him to see one of the ratchet's heading towards his face. But as it was inches away from his face he grabbed the incoming chain with both hands. Before Kevin could've reacted, Chuck pulled him in as he kicked Kevin in the face as a cracking noise could be heard, before Chuck then gripped the chain as he started flailing it around furiously was Kevin attached on the other end.

"WILL YOU JUST BEAT IT ALREADY YA BRAT!? I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YA!" Yelled Chuck as he flung Kevin around as he smashed him into the ground, the wall, and the ceiling multiple times before he judged that Kevin was finished as he tossed Kevin to the side and started walking over to Oscar and Hazel.

"What was he talking about?" Asked Oscar as he dodged another one of Hazel's attacks.

"Tell him, Ozpin! Tell him how you KILLED HER!" Yelled Hazel.

"Her?" Asked Oscar confused.

'Gretchen Rainart was Hazel's sister. Despite her brother's wishes, she enrolled at Beacon Academy to become a Huntress and tragically lost her life on a training mission. Hazel… holds me responsible. Please, let me fight. I know Hazel. He's wounded in a way that cannot be healed.' Said Ozpin.

"You know now!" Yelled Hazel as he tossed Qrow aside and started to approach Oscar. "You can forgive me for what I'm about to do."

"Did she know?" Asked Oscar as Hazel stops in place at his inquiry.

"Did she know the risk of being a Huntress?" Asked Oscar

"She was only a child! She wasn't ready!" Yelled Hazel.

"She made a choice! A choice to put others before herself!" Yelled Oscar as he held up his cane up defensively. "So do I."

Hazel just glares at him.

"Then you've chosen death!" Said Hazel as Oscar glares back, determined.

But before Hazel could attack, the two heard another voice.

"OOOZZZZPIIIIINNN!" Hazel and Oscar look over to see Chuck Hector walk over to them.

"You dirty little ****ing COCKROACH! I'd call you a snake, but a snake isn't as hard to kill permanently than a filthy disgusting cockroach!" Yelled Hector as he walked closer as Hazel straightened up.

"So, Ozpin is back from the dead already, huh?...Good, cause I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time! He will finally pay for his CRIMES for the good name of JUSTICE..." Growled Hector.

'That bald guy said that he was the leader of a gang or something... you know him? What did you do to make him so made at you?" Asked Oscar.

'Much like Hazel, he blames me for the tragedies that have happened in his life. Chuck Hector used to got to Beacon Academy as well, but that's when his wife was murdered and the rest of his team was killed on a mission. He blames me and the Kingdom councils for not being able to help him.' Said Ozpin.

"You... know this monster?" Asked Hazel, pointing at Oscar.

"Yes... Unfortunately..." Hector looked back at Oscar. "It's sad that he had to drag you into this boy, but... that's what Ozpin does, he USES others and NEVER gives anything back in return! My wife Serena DIED along with the rest of my team and an entire village because HE was too WEAK to do anything about it! He USES people and does nothing but brings pain and misery wherever he goes! Now I'm gonna END IT!"

Hector pulled out his blade as he held it to Oscar as Hazel glared at him.

"Ozpin is MINE! He KILLED MY SISTER! You better leave!" Said Hazel as he pointed to the side, signaling Hector to leave.

"You said he killed your sister, right? And if Ozpin is powerful enough to come back from the dead over and over, how about we focus on our common enemy and kill him together?" Asked Chuck as Hazel grew an expression of consideration for a moment. Before he came up with his answer.

"Fine... But I KILL HIM WITH THE FINISHING BLOW!" Yelled Hazel as Chuck glared back.

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes..." Growled Chuck.

'I'm sorry.' Said Ozpin.

"What?" Asked Oscar as his eyes glow and his body falls to the ground as Ozpin takes over him. Ozpin looks up, and Chuck and Hazel looks back at him, enraged.

"OzzzzPIIIIIIIIN!" Yelled Hazel.

"WILL YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!?" Yelled Hector as he aims his Stinger Furious at Ozpin. But before he could fire a burning chain wrapped around his shooting hand as the chain pulled Hector's aim to the side before Kevin dashes in with one hand holding the chains that's wrapped around Hector's arm as his other hand has burning chains wrapped around his fist. Punching Hector in the face before unwrapping Hector's hand and jumping in front of the Ozpin possessed Oscar.

"I told you fatso... I'm not done with you yet. You want to get to Ozpin/Oscar? You gotta go through ME first!" Growled Kevin as Chuck roared in anger as he charged forward.

Meanwhile, Eddy dodged another one of Hidekazu's strikes of his weapon and avoided a few more of Ingoma's explosive musical notes. As he pulled back his Swordfish and slashed at his two opponents several times, all before flipping back the head of his Swordfish and shooting Hidekazu point blank in the chest as it made him stumble back.

 _(Bam!)_

Ingoma looked back as Eddy as a smile grew on his face. All before he reached behind himself and pulled out a straight dagger as he aimed it at Eddy.

"Those are neat tricks babe... But there NOTHING COMPARED TO MINE!" Yelled Ingoma as he dashed forward at Eddy.

Eddy then reached behind him and pulled out what appeared to be a comical boxing glove attached to a lever as Ingoma's eyes grew wide as dinner plate as the boxing glove extended forward and knocked Ingoma to the ground.

"Looks like their still neat enough to knock you out of the park." Smirked Eddy before he looked over at Nora, Jaune, and Ren who are gathered around Weiss. Eddy put his trick boxing glove away as he dashed over to Weiss as he got on his knees, instantly developing an extremely concerned look.

"How's she doing?" Asked Eddy as he took Weiss out of Jaune's arms and held her in his own.

"She's hardly breathing. I… I don't know what we can do…" Said Jaune as Eddy looked at Ren with a look of disbelief before looking back down at Weiss as tears started to develop in his eyes.

"Weiss, if you can hear me, you can fight this. You can pull through! We... we can carry you out of here and get you to a doctor or something! Alright?" Said Eddy with a smile on his face as he was in a bit of denial of Weiss' current state as Weiss struggled to breath. Before stopping.

Eddy started to tear up even more before he lightly shook Weiss in his arms.

"Weiss! No! Don't you DARE stop breathing! Please! Keep breathing! No! No! No! Not again!" Said Eddy lightly shaking Weiss' body, as Jaune began to cry as well.

"No, it wasn't supposed to be like this! Please! We can't lose anyone else…" Jaune sadly closes his eyes. Suddenly, a faint shimmering sound is heard and a white aura starts to coat over Weiss' body. Weiss suddenly gasps for breath again.

Everyone looked down with shocked looks and smiled at the sudden miracle.

* * *

 **Platform Elevator:**

Meanwhile, Salty Sam, Cinder, Daniel, Zeus, Raven, and Vernal are riding the platform down to the vault.

"Are you nervous, girl? The first Maiden in - why, I'm not sure anyone knows how many years - is about to open a vault. I would say it's quite an exciting time. Don't you feel honored?" Asked Cinder as she looked at Vernal.

"No, I'm not concerned with any of this. All I care about is my tribe - my family. This is a burden, not an honor." Replied Vernal.

"Hehehe... You've conditioned her quite well, Raven." Said Cinder as Sam spoke up.

"So this... 'Relic', what powers does it have exactly? Can it give you all the knowledge in the world or something like that?" Asked Sam.

"Nobody really knows, except Ozpin and Salem. All anyone really knows is that they are objects of great power. And when brought together, one can posses the power of the gods that abandoned Remnant eons ago." Said Cinder.

"I'm not unfamiliar with objects of incredible power... I just want to make sure that everything goes smoothly so I can get that machine back. And when all four pieces are finally assembled... Lord Evil Tim will be unstoppable ruler of the universe." Said Sam as Cinder giggled.

"What's so funny?" Asked Salty Sam as Cinder turned around to face him.

"Your not fooling anybody, with bringing along Daniel instead of O'BeefDip? Even a blind man can see what's going on..." Said Cinder as Sam narrowed his eyes.

"Your not planning to tell anyone? Are you? Because if your answer is 'yes' than this platform will be covered in nothing but blood before it hits the bottom." Said Sam as Cinder smiled back at him.

"No, of course not. We're allies, right? Besides... we both have one thing in common, ultimate power for our 'masters'... just think about it. Being the right hand commanders of our masters, with true power." Said Cinder as she walked up to the tall bald man and looked up at him, as she raised her hand and dragged her finger down his abdominal area.

"I'm sure we can both be powerful 'servants' of our masters and still get along? Right?" Asked Cinder as Sam looked back down at her and smirk.

"Hmm... Maybe after this we can talk a little more in private..." Said Sam as they both let out an evil chuckle.

All the while, Raven had an annoyed and angered look as the two villains spoke. She then looked over to Zeus who was standing there next to Daniel as she grew a bit of an inquisitive look on her face. She turned away as she spoke.

"Vronti." Said Raven as the boy looked up.

"Umm, yes?" Asked Zeus.

"Ever since you got those powers of yours... have you been adjusting to them? And with your ability to generate limitless amounts of electricity and absorb it... I'm wondering, is there any change to the way you perceive the world?" Asked Raven as Zeus grew an expression of confusion and shock as Daniel looked over at Raven with a dangerous look.

"Raven..." Said Daniel.

"Calm down, I only asked the boy a question." Said Raven as a moment passed before Zeus actually responded.

"... Well, I can see and hear electricity... through the days and months of being like this, I can sense all the electricity around me. Down to the tiniest electric pulse that goes on in the brain of a human... from that, I can even see an assortment of pictures and sounds... kinda like memories, I guess..." Said Zeus as Raven nodded.

"Hmm... Interesting, just... make sure to use that new sense of yours properly. You may use that new gift of sensing everything electrical to your benefit..." Said Raven as Zeus then looked down at his hands, that were transparent and sparkling with electricity as he could see his skeletal hands.

As the six continue to ride down the platform, they see the vault under Haven Academy - a massive cavern with a large tree that has glowing orange flowers. The platform reaches the bottom, and the gate protecting the vault is lowered into the ground.

"Hm, it's certainly grander than Beacon's. I wonder what the extra effort was for." Said Cinder.

"Everyone loves to be dramatic." Said Salty Sam.

"Can we please not linger?" Asked Raven as Sam turned to the three women.

"Ladies first." Said Salty Sam as Vernal steps off the platform first, followed by Cinder, and then Raven, the latter putting her mask back on. As Sam, Daniel, and Zeus followed.

* * *

 **Branwen Camp:**

In the Branwen Campsite, many of the tents, tables, and supplies were already packed onto large horse drawn wagons. The massive fence was still up, but everything else in the camp was 80% cleared out as that was the last orders of their leader before she went off to complete a deal she made.

Bandits continued to load up supplies until black cylander objects were thrown over the large fence to the camp as they landed on the interier. The bandits stopped what they were doing as they looking over at the black cylander objects.

"Wait... what are those?" Asked one bandit.

"What are those supposed to be?" Asked another bandit.

"Hold on a moment... Wait! Everyone! Get away-" But the bandit wasn't able to finish as the cylander objects spewed out yellow and orange gases as it instantly covered a queter of the camp within three seconds.

 _(HISSSSSSSSSSS)_

The bandits couldn't see past the thick cloud as the mixture in the cylanders did their jobs as many of the bandits fell to the ground, unconscious. The gas continued to spread as out of the forest in front of the enterance to the camp walked in three figures, with only two of them wearing full-faced yellow gas masks.

The three happened to be Winter Schnee who was in the middle of the trio, Neo who was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt with a high collar and her black necklaces, a white pea-coat, brown pants with her signature white knee-boots and was wearing Roman's hat on her head. Even with the gas mask strapped on her face. And finally Mars was covered in head to toe in a new suit of battle armor, a golden Spartan-like suit of armor that covered him head to toe with a red hot spear in one hand and a shield in the other, a red cape, and piercing red eyes that shined from the helmet.

"Remember, this is a simple in and out operation. The gas will only knock the bandits out, but if for some reason they are awake and fight back do whatever you need to to put them down. Red Right Hand, we have the rest of our objectives, now move in." Said Winter, but before the group could walk closer, they all heard the cracking of guns as the Red Right Hand looked up to see a group of a dozen bandits walk out of the gas with rifles and gas masks of their own on their faces.

"Do you really think we wouldn't be prepared for anything?" Asked one of the bandits, aiming his gun at the team.

"Well, I hoped you brought your invitation. Because we don't let just anyone in this camp." Said the woman who seemed to be the leader of the group with her gun aimed at them as well.

"Here's my invitation." Said Mars as he lifted his arm as a missile popped out and fired.

The bandits all jumped out of the way or ducked as the missile hit the entrance.

 _(BOOM!)_

"Okay, let's move in while the cloud is still thick. Then we can-" But Winter stopped speaking as she looked to her left and saw no sign of Neo. She looked back in front of her to see Neo walking up to the destroyed front of the fence as she held a grenade in one hand and spun her deadly parasol around in the other. Happily walking up to the gas cloud, the burning wreak, and the other bandits who started to pick themselves back up after the explosion.

"Neo! Stop!" Yelled Winter as Neo just kept walking along as several of the bandits stood back up and tried to fight back against Neo, charging at her. Neo just gave a psychotic smile as she pulled out the blade of her parasol.

"Wow, I'm surprised. And I thought a psychopath like that would listen to orders." Said Mars dryly as Winter glared at him.

"Just follow along." Said Winter as she walked forward, followed by Mars.

* * *

 **Main Floor:**

Tiburon groaned in pain and anger as the sprinkler water drizzled over him. But as he was about to pick himself back up, he was kicked back by Mei.

"Oh no! I've seen what happens when you come in contact with water! I'm not letting you get the chance!" Yelled Mei as Tiburon growled louder as he stood up, and all his bruises, burn wounds, and lacerations healing. As his eyes turned black and he pulled back his lips to reveal his razor sharp triangular teeth.

"... Why? Why are you doing this!? Why are you helping these MONSTERS!?" Yelled Tiburon as Mei's insane smirk turned into a grimace of sadness and anger. Then, Tiburon's eyes widened as he saw tears started to form in Mei's eyes.

Mei quickly wiped away the tears as she glared daggers at Tiburon. "You don't remember... Do you?"

Tiburon just shot the spider Faunus a confused look.

"... Fine. I'll tell you. Years ago back when we were teenagers, I was transferred from Atlas Academy to Haven. Remember when you were still scrawny and nerdy? Yeah, that time. You showed me around the school, after that, we became good friends. Though... I wanted more, but I just couldn't tell you. During the Vytal tournaments when several of Haven's teams including yours and mine went to fight in the tournaments. Though... when we got there, you saw that virago... Raven Branwen. She didn't just leave her family and betrayed you, she was nothing but a bully. A nasty hateful witch who hurts others to get her rocks off. Though, you fell for her. You asked her over and over kindly, but she just stiffed you off each time..."

"But, when I was finally going to ask, she said yes... You two started dating, she wouldn't stop mocking me, in the nastiest ways you can imagine. That witch... Now I'm sure you'll remember this part. I lored her into the woods, and planned to make her finally stop. I was going to teach her a lesson, but when she finally came around, we fought... she won and scarred me." Said Mei as she gestured to the v-shaped cut on her chin.

"When I was found and taken to a hospital. When I left, you saw me and ran over to me... Raven told you I tried to kill her. I tried to explain to you what was going on and that I only wanted to hurt her, but you just slapped me. Told me you wanted nothing to do with me. And walked away." Said Mei as Tiburon's eyes widened with shock.

"... I- I-" But Tiburon didn't get the chance to get out a sentence before Mei continued.

"I was beyond depressed... I cried for weeks after that when I was transfered back to Atlas Academy. So, I became a top class chemist, decided it would be more profitable to sell my poisons and deadly chemicals to criminals who would pay top Lien for my services... I then took Evil Tim's job offer, so here we are." Said Mei as the two stood there and stared at one another.

"... Mei, I never... I'm so sorry. I never- I just-" But Tiburon was stopped as Mei walked up to him, the two were face to face as Mei held out a syringe filled with a red liquid.

"This is the antidote to the poison, water alone won't purge this batch out of your system." Said Mei as she handed Tiburon the vile as Tiburon looked at it.

But as Tiburon looked up to say something, Mei already walked away. He looked back down at the vile as he wrapped his fingers around it.

"I'm sorry..."

Meanwhile, Hazel and Ozpin fight each other intensely. Lionheart tries to intervene by launching another attack from his weapon, but is stopped by Qrow. The two of them fight each other, with Qrow blocking Lionheart's projectiles. Ozpin and Hazel engage against each other again. Hazel tries to smash him with his fists, but Ozpin is too fast for him. Eventually, Ozpin manages to knock Hazel down on all fours. Ozpin then twirls his cane and prepares to deliver the finishing blow, but Hazel roars and smashes his fists into the ground, creating another lightning shockwave.

 _(BOOM!)_

But the fight with Kevin and Chuck wasn't over as Kevin lashed his chains at Chuck as hard as he could. As the ratchets bashed against Chuck's face he forced his way through the force as he grabbed Kevin by the face and smashed him into the ground before letting go as he started stomping on his armored chest over and over.

 _(STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!)_

But as Chuck raised his foot again to bring it down hard, Kevin grabbed it as his green fire started to burn to life again. His gloved hand burnt so hot that Chuck's foot began to smoke, as he jumped back. Kevin quickly pulled himself back up as he held the ratchet nightsticks in his hands again as he dashed at Chuck and started to bash the metal nightsticks in his face. But as Kevin pulled back to strike again, Chuck caught Kevin's arm as he towered over him.

"You have no idea who your messing with, kid." Said Chuck as he held onto Kevin's wrist and started bashing him into the ground several times. Splintering the wood below him.

 _(SMASH! KRASH! BASH!)_

Chuck stopped as he held Kevin in the air by his wrist as he held him up to face level.

"Listen to me well brat... There is NOTHING on Remnant that will get in between me and my desire to kill Ozpin for good!" Yelled Chuck as he turned around and tossed Kevin upward into the upper back of the room as Kevin crashed into it.

 _(Crash!)_

And fell back down to the ground. But as he did. He looked back up at Chuck as he approached Ozpin who was already fighting off Hazel. Kevin brushed some blood away from his mouth as he looked back up at Chuck, and balled his hand into a fist.

"Not on my watch, man!" Growled Kevin as he stood back up, reactivating his green flames being even hotter and more intense then before, as he spun his chains around and ran over to Chuck as he jumped and swung his chain into Chuck's face.

Meanwhile, Weiss starts to gasp and breathes normally again as the white aura encoating her continues to glow.

"Wait... what the-... what the heck is going on?" Asked looking down as Weiss in confusion.

"Beats me..." Said Jaune.

"Weiss!" Yelled Ruby as Nora helps her up on her feet, who then quickly runs over to her teammate's side.

"What happened? What's going on?!" Asked Ruby as Ren looked at Ruby with a smile.

"I think she's going to be okay! She seems to be stabilizing." Said Ren looking up.

With Weiss breathing again, Ruby smiles, relieved that her friend's life is not endangered anymore. Ruby then hears her sister struggling, she looks over her shoulder to see Yang getting knocked back by Ying. Yang and Ying engage in a mix of MMA and traditional boxing as both girls used their gauntlets in battle. Though Yang was successfully getting a few punches in, she started to become severally outmatched as Ying was getting the upper hand, punching her as Yang didn't even have the reaction time to defend herself. Ying continued to beat down on Yang more until she engaged in a combo, with a series of savage punches and kicks before swinging her right Black Dragon gauntlet firing a dark shell blast as it knocked Yang back. Yang started to pick herself up as she glared up at her clone.

"Hehehehe..." Yang's glare instantly turned into a smile as Ying glared back down at her.

"What's so funny?" Asked an irritated Ying.

"No matter how strong you are... you will NEVER be the original Yang Xiao Long. Nothing but a cheap copy. Taken from a cell in my severed arm, and grown like an ugly tumor." Said Yang as Ying growled and pulled back her fist.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Ying as she punched Yang back.

Ruby looks over again to see Rolf fighting the Wolf as Rolf dashes at the Lycan and hits it with his hammer upwards to the ceiling as the Wolf fell back down with pieces of broken wood on it. But that didn't stop the Wolf as it transformed into it's black smoke form then transformed into it's massive Wolf form. Roaring at Rolf as it dashed at him with it's mouth open, showing rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth. But like a man, Rolf ran at the monster with his hammer out and collided with the Wolf.

Ruby turned her head to see Jonny was fighting both Emerald and Mercury. Mercury dashed at Captain Melonhead as he tried to land a double kick on him, but Captain Melonhead blocked it with his helmet as Mercury was forced back. Only for Captain Melonhead to dash in a moment later as he bombarded Mercury with his staff before firing an arrow at him. Knocking Mercury back. But as Emerald's chains were about to wrap around Captain Melonhead, he instantly jumped out of the trap and landed back on the ground and looked over at Emerald. Emerald scowled before retracting the blades back and started firing.

But Captain Melonhead spun his staff around to block Emerald's bullets as Emerald let out a louder growl.

"Grrrr! Why won't you die!?" Yelled Emerald.

"I'm very stubborn." Said Captain Melonhead before he jumped into the air and held his staff over his head as he brought the staff down on Emeralds head.

Ruby then looks over to Oscar fighting Hazel, with the latter's attack becoming too wild and unpredictable for the young boy. Oscar is then hit by one of Lionheart's projectiles, and holds his shoulder in pain. Hazel is about to punch at Oscar again, but Li pushes Oscar out of the way and takes the blow in his back, launching him upwards. Ruby then lifts Jaune's hands up to see that Weiss' wound has closed.

"Whatever you're doing, don't stop!" Said Ruby.

"I won't." Said Jaune.

"Good. Oscar needs help." Said Ruby as Ren nodded.

"I'm on it." Said Ren.

"Jaune, Eddy, and Weiss still need cover!" Said Ruby as Ren takes out StormFlower, while Nora approaches his side holding Magnhild.

"No one's gonna touch 'em." Said Nora with a smile.

"Okay, make it happen, RNJR!" Said Ruby as she stands back up, transforming Crescent Rose into its scythe form. But before Ruby could run into battle. She stops and looks back at Eddy who was still by Weiss' side with a worried expression.

"Eddy! We need you in this fight!" Said Ruby as Eddy looked back with dry tears on his cheeks.

"No! No way! I am not leaving Weiss! No matter what happens!" Said Eddy.

"But Eddy, Jaune is healing her! And we need you to protect her! Please! We need you!" Said Ruby as Eddy looks back down at Weiss with a concerned look, then looks at Jaune, then at Ruby. As he nods his head.

"Let's go kick their asses." Said Eddy as Ruby nodded and rushed into battle. Eddy was still kneeling beside Weiss, as he then looks back up at Jaune who was healing her.

"If ANYTHING happens with Weiss-" But Eddy was interrupted.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you." Said Jaune with a smile, as Eddy smiled back and nodded. Before standing back up and pulling out his Swordfish. But that's when Eddy heard...

"SCABADABABIBIBBLABABABABABABABABABABADODODODODOOOOO!" Eddy looked back as musical notes started flying at him. But before they could explode, Eddy jumped to the side as the notes followed him. Eddy loaded up his Swordfish with Ice Dust as he fired at the notes and froze them in blocks of ice. Eddy looked back up at Ingoma as he pulled out a knife.

"Now... only if ya hold still babe, I can show you MY tricks." Said Ingoma as he smiled and Hidekazu dashed past him with his Khakkhara held above his head as he ran straight toward where the defenseless Weiss Schnee was lying.

"No more fooling around! The Schnee girl WILL DIE!" Yelled Hidekazu as Eddy looked at Weiss then back at Hidekazu.

"Get lost, Clownface!" Yelled Eddy as he pulled out for throwing cards and tossed them at Hidekazu as Hidekazu threw his head back in pain as he screamed out. With four razor sharp playing cards stuck in his face, one on each cheek, one on his forehead, and one on his chin.

As Eddy then dashed over to Ingoma as he smiled and pressed a button on his knife, making it split in two and became something very similar to a tuning fork. Eddy swung his sword as Ingoma managed to dodge his blows, before Eddy's last strike that left a cut in Ingoma's robotic body. But Ingoma continued to dodge until he scratched Eddy's gold chest plated armor. As Ingoma jumped in the air, did a triple flip before he landed on the floor.

"Missed, freak!" Said Eddy as he pointed at Ingoma as the assassin smirked.

"Oh, who said I missed, babe..." Eddy raised an eyebrow in confusion before he looked back down at his chest armor, as it started to vibrate, with the frequency getting higher and higher pitch. Eddy's eyes then widened as he quickly took the armor off and tossed it to the side, right on time as it exploded as the force of the blast forced Eddy back as he fell on one knee, and looked up at Ingoma who walked over to Eddy.

"So, what do ya think, babe?" Asked Ingoma with a smile.

"I think your a lousy assassin." Smirked Eddy as he stood back up and held his Swordfish in front of him. Ingoma sighed before splitting the blade in two once more.

As Yang stood there with her hands up defensively, Ying pulled back her fist and was about to punch Ying, but that's when Ruby jumped in as she swung her scythe and knocked Ying back as Ruby lands by her sisters side.

"Thanks, sis." Said Ruby as she stood back up "You okay?"

"No, I'm angry." Growled Ruby, but before she could proceed forward, a blast of a sticky white material was shot at them as it wrapped the twos arms up.

"What the-?! I can't move!" Said Ruby as Mei walked up beside Ying as Ying smiled and balled her fists up.

"I think this is a little more fair, isn't it? Two on two?" Said Mei as she gestured to the sisters and her and her partner Ying.

But Yang growled as she tore through the webbing, starting to burn hot again as she turned to Ruby. Grabbing the web on Ruby as she ripped it off and threw the sticky white substance down.

Yang and Ruby got into battle positions as they walked forward.

Edinator was still fighting the armored Baron O'BeefDip, O'BeefDip already knowing Edinator's pattern. Not allowing him the chance to charge his "Pain Train" gauntlets. But as the two were about to collide again, the heard screaming from outside. Everyone stopped fighting for a moment as they all looked over at the right wall of the room. Everyone stopped as they heard the screaming, the gunshots, and growling.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHH! KILL IT! KILL IT!"

 _(BATTA! RATTA! TATTA! TATTA! BATTA! BATTA! RATTA! TATTA! TATTA! BATTA! BATTA! RATTA! TATTA! TATTA! BATTA! BATTA! RATTA! TATTA! TATTA! BATTA!)_

"Grrrrr! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!..."

But that's when the bullets, screams, and growls ended for a moment as everything was left dead silent. But that's when the wall was knocked down...

 _(SMASH!)_

As the ruble cleared, everyone could see knocked out forms of Rebellions, Tetzu Kirazu, and White Fang all over the floor, but there was also something standing in the broken doorway. It was a fifteen foot tall monster... And the thought to be deceased member of the Eds.

Tears started to fall from Yang's eyes as she looked on with a smile. Along with Eddy.

"Ed?" Asked Eddy with a big smile as Ed-Zilla let out a roar.

"SSSSKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKK!" But as Ed-Zilla stopped and looked around the room, he saw the limp and lifeless body of Baron on the floor. Everyone remained silent as Ed-Zilla made his way over to the body and looked down at it.

Ed-Zilla moved the body cautiously, only to find out that it stayed motionless. Ed-Zilla pulled back it's limb as his animistic savagery turned into sadness as he quickly pulled his limb back.

Eddy grew a concerned look as he tried to take a few steps closer to his friend.

"Ed... Listen, Baron-"

"There it is!" Yelled a Rebellion as he walked through the wall with several other Rebellions, Tetsu Kirazu's, and White Fang grunts as they aimed their weapons at Ed-Zilla.

"It's still alive!" Yelled a White Fang grunt.

"Than shoot it!" Yelled a Tetsu Kirazu member as they started firing at Ed-Zilla.

 _(BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BANG! BANG! BANG! BAM!_ _BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BANG! BANG! BANG! BAM!_ _BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BANG! BANG! BANG!)_

That's when Ed at the moment, felt nothing but absolute fury as the pupils in his eyes disappeared, leaving two soulless orbs.

 **"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Ed-Zilla roared as he turned around with his green Aura shining bright, only to aim his limb-mouth at the attacking enemies as the mouth filled up with green energy and then unleashed a devastating blast that blew all of the grunts away.

 _ **(KAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!)**_

With everyone still shocked, as Baron O'BeefDip took a step back and looked over at Jib.

"Jib! Take care of it!" Yelled Baron as Jib silently nodded and started to shapeshift. Shapeshifting into a sixteen foot tall blue and black monster covered in spikes. With a mouth on it's chest, two red eyes, a tail that splits into three ends with teeth on the inner ends of it. Snapping together into another mouth, along with no hands, instead with stubby spiky arms as Jib growled through it's multiple mouths at Ed-Zilla before charging in.

Only for Ed-Zilla to turn around with his mouth filled with green Aura energy, as he was ready to use it. As the two monsters then collided.

 _(BOOM!)_

Outside, the White Fang, Adam, and Eddvanced with his machine still stood there as they felt the ground vibrate.

"What's going on in there?" Asked Adam as Eddvanced stopped typing for a moment and looked back at Adam.

"It doesn't matter, they will fight amongst themselves. And it will still buy us more then enough time."

* * *

 **Path to the Vault:**

Back down in the vault, Salty Sam, Zeus, Daniel, Vernal, Cinder, and Raven walk towards the Relic chamber. Suddenly, a symbol on the ground glows bright, as well as the circle enclosed around it. Similar circles with symbols in them also glow leading up to the Relic chamber's door. The tree's flowers then glow even more, and it's petals gently fall and float around the vault. One petal falls into Vernal's hand.

"Having fun?" Asked Cinder as Vernal glares back at Cinder as the petal in her hand dissolves into particles.

Salty Sam groans in disgust, looking over at his shoulder to find a petal. As he brushes it off with disgust.

Cinder turned back to Sam.

"Not a fan?" Asked Cinder as Sam looked back.

"No. They sicken me." Growled Sam as Raven turned to Vernal.

"Vernal, stay focused." Said Raven.

"Oh, come now, Raven, let her enjoy this. It's a once-in-a-lifetime experience." Said Cinder.

"It seems like your enjoying this a bit too much." Said Daniel as Cinder glanced at him with a smile. But before anything else could happen, Raven's scroll vibrated, earning an irritated scowl from her as she pulled it out and answered, seeing one of her subordinates on the screen.

"I told you to maintain radio silence until I returned."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. But we're under attack!" The bandit said frantically. "They just appeared and we tried taking them but they turned the tables on us! The entire camp is burning!"

"Who is attacking?" Raven asked, remaining calm.

"They were three. We thought they'd be easy but they fought back! I think they're Huntsmen!" The man was now running. "We're scattering but I am not sure how many of us got away!"

The man suddenly cried out as he was stabbed from behind and collapsed, dropping his scroll onto the ground. There was silence for a few seconds as the rest of the group leaned in and looked at the screen. Footsteps were heard as a shadowed figure stepped over the scroll and picked it up, allowing the three to see who it was.

"Neo." Cinder whispered with a widened eye as former ally, Neopolitan stared at them from the bandit's scroll. She narrowed her eye, remembering that Emerald and Mercury had told her that Neo had betrayed them at Evil Tim's fortress, revealing their secrets to the enemy. "What are you doing there? What is going on?"

Neo simply smiled, leaning into the screen and blowing a kiss at them as she dropped the scroll and stomped it with her foot, ending the call.

"Oh... wonderful. SHE'S back..." Growled Cinder as she crossed her arms.

Raven put the Scroll away as she turned around, pulled out her sword, and swung it as she created a red portal. Shen then turned back to Vernal.

"Vernal, we're heading back to camp." Said Raven as she turned back to the portal, but as she took one step, Sam lifted his arm and blocked Raven from entering the portal.

"Oh no, birdy. We have a deal, and your going to follow through." Said Sam as Raven growled and held up her sword.

"Get out of my way, Chromdome." Growled Raven, as she saw a spark of fire from her side vision as she saw Cinder standing there with her firey eye and holding fire in the palm of her hand.

"We made a deal, and none of us are going to let you leave until we complete it." Said Cinder as Raven gritted her teeth and looked at all of her opponents. Until Vernal grabbed Raven's shoulder.

"Raven, let's just finish this already. Then we can head back to camp." Said Vernal as Raven remained silent for a moment, before putting her blade away.

"Fine." Said Raven as Vernal turns to Cinder.

"How does this work?" Asked Vernal.

"Once the Spring Maiden places her hand on the door, it will open. For you - and only you. Then I will walk into the vault, and retrieve the Relic. No one else. Is that clear?" Asked Cinder.

"Yes." Replied Vernal.

"It doesn't matter to us. Let's get this over with." Said Raven.

"Alright then. Vernal, when you're ready." Said Cinder as Vernal approaches the door. While she does so, Raven slowly reaches for the hilt of her sword, but stops when Cinder speaks.

"You know, I've heard so many stories about you, Raven. They say you're a cunning leader, that you're strong, that you're clever." Vernal hovers her fingertips close to the door.

"It's a shame that they're wrong…" Cinder then lets out a blue, frost-like projectile from her hand.

"VERNAL!" Raven reaches out, but she is too late as she is frozen in place from Cinder's attack. Vernal takes her hand away from the door and takes her weapons out on Cinder, but she is stabbed by something in her stomach. She looks down and notices an elongated Grimm hand coming from Cinder's left arm.

Zeus looked on in shock at the betrayal as he looked over at Sam and Daniel. "Wait! Shouldn't we stop Cinder or something?! She betrayed our agreement!"

"No, she betrayed Raven. We just came down here to make sure Cinder gets the Relic, since we're still partners with Salem." Said Daniel.

"But, it sure if fun to watch." Said Sam with an evil smile as he looked over and watched Cinder's horrific acts.

But... just as Zeus didn't know what to do next, he looked over at Daniel, as he could already sense the electric pulses zipping around in Daniel's head. He believed Daniel was hiding something from him. As he started to focus, to the point where he could literally see Daniel's memories.

"It's nothing personal, dear." Said Cinder as she approaches Vernal. "You're just not worthy of such power."

Cinder then got face-to-face with Vernal. "But I am..." Vernal is then pushed to the ground, and she screams out in pain as she struggles to get the Grimm hand out of her stomach. The ice coating Raven starts cracking.

"So I will take… what is mine…" Eventually, Vernal stops struggling, and goes motionless and quiet. Cinder smirks as she looks down on Vernal's body, but then realizes that something is wrong.

"Wha- what is this? Where's the power?!" Asked Cinder as Daniel and Sam grew confused looks. But, that's when all of them heard ice crack from where Raven was frozen, as they all look over, she frees herself.

 _(Krack!)_

"You won't find it, because Vernal isn't the Spring Maiden… " Said Raven as she takes her mask off. "I am!"

Raven opens her eyes as they're burning with red flames.

"Hmm... I got to give her credit, I never saw that one coming." Said Sam as Zeus, even through all the chaos was still focusing intensely on Daniel's brain pulses to find something to give him answers.

But... that's when Zeus saw the faces of his parents. He never saw them so scared before, but they weren't freed like Tassin promised and only threatened against if Zeus rebelled. They were prisoners, they were starved, beaten, and even tortured... Daniel was even planning to kill them soon, even when Zeus did everything they said... they were still planning to kill them anyway.

That's when Zeus started to become flaming mad, curling up his hands into fists as the electricity around him started to grow much stronger and more intense. Soon, bolts of electricity started to bounce off him as the bolts blasted the sides and ceiling of the cave as Cinder, Sam, and Daniel all covered their faces as Zeus turned to his two slave owners.

"YOU LIED!" Yelled Zeus as more bolts of electricity started to bounce off him. "YOU SAID YOU'D LEAVE THEM ALONE! THAT IF I STEPPED ONE TOE OUT OF LINE YOU'D HAVE THEM KILLED! BUT NO! YOU IMPRISONED THEM! TORTURED THEM! YOU WERE EVEN PLANNING TO KILL THEM!"

"How do you-?!... My brains electrical impulses... you've read my mind." Said Daniel. Before he smiles and pulls out the remote to Zeus.

"Uh-uh-uh... Remember, you attack, not only do your parents die. But I can leave you like this forever." Said Daniel as Zeus raised his hand and fire a blast of electricity at the remote.

 _(Zap!)_

Blasting it out of Daniel's hand as it fell into the abyss.

"I don't care... You hurt my family, you will PAY!" Growled Zeus as another surge of electricity surged through him.

* * *

 **Earth-1:**

Deep beneath the crust of the Earth, lies a goddess as she stands in a massive area of stalactites and rivers of hot lava. Any mortal would die in conditions like this, but not the glorious goddess Yeshmiyek. Who is a goddess of fertility and good fortune as she is worshiped by the people of the old country. She stirs her pot continuously in order to bring it to all the children of the Old Country and her followers. But she is most worshiped around the month of December, for her generous nature.

But even through Yeshmiyek is a goddess, she is a very burly woman with a beard and monobrow.

As she was stirring the pot, she dipped her finger into it and brought the meal to her lips as she tasted it.

"Hmm... Nope! Needs more fish heads!" Said Yeshmiyek as she pulls out a wooden board out of nowhere that's stacked with fish heads as she dumps them all in the stew. Yeshmiyek continues stirring as she puts her finger in it once more and bring it to her mouth, tasting it.

"Hmm... Better! But still not good enough! Perhaps I should put in more octopus." Said Yeshmiyek as she turned away in scratched her beard.

But as the goddess was thinking, a pitch fork was flying through the air and headed straight for her.

"Ugh... Now what?" Asked Yeshmiyek before she turned around and kicked the incoming pitch fork aside. As the pitch fork change it's direction and flew in the opposite direction like magic.

"Hmm, Crom Cruach, Yeshmiyek believed the malevolent god who terrorized humanity would still be imprisoned." Said Yeshmiyek as she looked over, and saw that a hundred feet away, the old man who was Crom Cruach stood on a rocky platform as he grabbed the pitchfork out of mid-air.

"Yeshmiyek, the goddess who lives in the core of the Earth." Said Crom.

"What are you doing here? How were you freed?" Asked Yeshmiyek as Crom laughed.

"Hehehe... Believe it to be true or not, there are other worlds... And Crom has seen it. A world that has been abandoned by it's pantheon, leaving nothing but a power vacuum for me to be worshiped as their new god!" Said Crom with a smile.

"You have terrorized the Old Country and all of Europe 1,600 years ago! Yeshmiyek shall not let you do it again!" Yelled Yeshmiyek as she took out the stirring stick to her stew and pointed it at Crom.

"Hehehe... Well, Crom believes you will have to stop him then." Said Crom as he and Yeshmiyek jumped from their rocky platforms and collided in mid-air. Hovering their as Crom's pitchfork was locked with Yeshmiyek's stirring stick. The two glowed with each having their own godly Aura, before Crom kicks Yeshmiyek back several dozen feet.

In fact, Yeshmiyek was tossed through several rock pillars before falling face first on solid ground. Crom laughed malevolently as he floated over to the god.

"Hehehe... Even through you are powerful, you are still no match for Crom." Said Crom as he landed right in front of Yeshmiyek as the goddess started picking herself up again.

"Perhaps... but, I'm not defenseless!" Yelled Yeshmiyek as she raised her arms as she levitated massive bolders out of the ground as she threw her hands forward, causing the rocks to fly at Crom and smash him into the ground.

 _(Crash! Smash!)_

But it would be too much as Yeshmiyek started to pant and fall to her knees. But as she did, she heard a cracking sound as she looked back up.

 _(Smash!)_

The old man, Crom punched his fist out of his stone tomb. As he then stood up and blasted the massive bolder that laid on him into pebbles.

 _(Smash!)_

Crom stood up and laughed as he walked over to the goddess and looked down at her. Crom then pulled out what appeared to be a small lantern from behind him as he opened it up, and aimed it at Yeshmiyek.

"Hahaha! With your godly powers, Crom can restore my youth and my own godly powers. Then when I get to this "Remnant" Crom will be worshiped as their new god!" Said Crom as Yeshmiyek started to transform into pure white energy and be sucked into Crom's magical lantern.

"Hehehe... There will be a hero to stop you. Just like before." Laughed Yeshmiyek as she was completely sucked into the magical lantern. Crom then held the lantern up as he attached it to a string and wore it around his neck. But as he did, he started to instantly regain his former powers and his youth as he transformed into a man within his early thirties.

He stood around 5'8 tall, Crom's color scheme changed, instead of being yellow and black, he now wore no shirt with red Celtic tribal markings all over his body. He wore black pants, footware, a red marking running down from the bottom of his mouth, red markings around the face and forehead, and he has pointed ears. His hair was red, black, braided, and pushed back. He had long black nails, and he had orange eyes with black slits running down them. And finally, he had the small white lantern hanging around his neck.

He smiled and laughed once more. "Hehehe... And now, Yeshmiyek, thanks to you, Crom has regained enough power to take over this new world... Remnant." Crom then took out the device that he found lying around his tomb earlier, as he looked at it, smiled, and pressed the return button. As he was teleported with a blue flash of light away to Remnant.

 **A/N: So here is chapter 77. Your probably still wondering about what rolls Yeshmiyek and this new character Crom Cruach are going to play in the story? Well, after the events of volume 5 Rolf's going to get his chance to shine as the whole group fight against a new threat who wishes to become the god of Remnant, since the old gods abandoned it. Also, since Crom Curach is based off the Celtic god, that doesn't mean Rolf is actually Celtic. It just means Rolf's Old Country is close neighbors with nations like Ireland and Norway, thus, shares traditions and mythology. Also, if your wondering what Mars' suit of armor looks like, I'll tell you where to find it below.**

 ** _Ares_ by _PeterPrime_ on _Deviantart_**

 **And Jib's monster form.**

 _ **Colossal Kaiju Combat - Iracundus**_ **by** _ **KaijuSamurai**_ **on** _ **Deviantart**_

 **And Crom Cruach's young form.**

 ** _170530 Crom_ by _mernolan_ on _Deviantart_**

 **Crom Cruach:** **Williem Defoe, (himself, the dude is already creepy being himself.)**

 **Also, just one more thing about the comments. I really appropriate it whenever someone comments and tells me what they think, I really do. And if I get this wrong, I apologize. Since many of the commenters are guest commenters, sometimes it can be hard to tell if someone just comments several times under different names. Of course this may not be the case, but if you do comment several times under multiple names, I ask you to just pick one name and comment once on a chapter. Again, if this is not true, I'm sorry for assuming. I just want this story to grow in popularity. That's all. Also, Baron's powers and abilities are based on the powers seen in Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm not a fan of the anime, but that is what I based Baron's magical powers off of.** **Anyway,** **If you liked this story, don't hesitate to comment, favorite, and follow this story. Plus, don't forget to vote on my poll to which EENE X RWBY couple you like the best. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will come out soon. Bye.**


	78. Atrophy

**A/N: This chapter takes place around the events of "Downfall". I'd like to thank Lord Maximus, OnePiece99, ShoRyuKen, and Ninjawarrior08 for their scenes and suggestions. Enjoy.**

Rolf then dashed in and upper cut the Wolf as the canine form of the monster flew upwards then fell on the floor. Before it picked itself up again and growled as it leaped at Rolf again. But that's when Rolf quickly held out his hands and held the monsters jaw open, with each of Rolf's hands on the upper and lower jaw. The monster let out a hideous growl as the two struggled against one another.

Ed quickly dodged an attack by the monster version of Jib before Ed swung his tentacle arm and knocked Jib back. But Jib just picked himself back up as the two jumped on one another as Jib pulled Ed close as his chest teeth started to bite into Ed-Zilla's chest. Ed-Zilla let out a pained roar before biting Jib on the back of the neck as he then picked up Jib and held the monster over his head. Quickly looking around, he saw Rolf as he was struggling with the Wolf.

"Rolf! Out of the way!" Roared Ed in a monstrous voice before tossing Jib into the Wolf as Rolf looked back at the split second and jumped out of the way as Jib landed on the Wolf.

Yang held her fists up as Ying charged at her and laid down a successful series of blows before kicking Yang back into the wooden wall, smashing into it.

 _(Smash!)_

But as Yang looked up to see Ying charging straight at her, Ruby aimed the barrel of her gun to Ying's face and fired. Blowing the clone back. As Ruby looked over at her sister.

"Tha-" But Yang wasn't able to finish his sentence as Mei jumped in and kicked Ruby back. But Ruby quickly regained her balance as she looked back up with firey eyes.

"Come on kid... What do you think you can do against me?" Asked Mei as she gestured her hands, summoning two purple Beowolves made out of pure poison.

"Fetch." Commanded Mei as the Beowolves roared and dashed forward towards Ruby, Ruby kept that determined look as she swung her scythe twice, cutting the two poisonous monsters in half before dashing up to the shocked Mei and head butting her- in a similar manner to what Ozpin taught her what to do. Mei steps a few feet backwards and holds her nose in pain, before growling at Ruby.

"Whatever it takes to shut you up." Said Said Ruby as Yang pulled herself out of the wall.

"Ruby, if you still have that suit of ours... NOW IS THE TIME TO USE IT!" Said Yang as she looked over, only to see Ying dash in and clobber her, making the Sunny Dragon stumble a few steps back.

"I can't remotely use it! There's too much interference!" Yelled Ruby as Mei dashed in with her Tarantula Fangs in their dagger forms as she bring's them down on Ruby, but Ruby quickly blocked the attack with her scythe before pulling her scythe back and unleashing a series of slashes on Mei.

As Yang was yet in another fisticuffs battle with Ying, Yang landed a few good right and left hooks before Ying once again gained the upper hand as she clobbered Yang before picking her up by the throat and tossing her into one of the wooden pillars of the room.

 _(Smash!)_

As the pillar tipped over and fell. Yang was starting to become covered in bruises, she looked back up at Ying, walking over to her with a smile. Yang shot a glare before reaching down and picking up the wooden pillar, wielding it like a bat as she picked up the pillar and swung it at Ying. Only for Ying to lift her arm to block the attack, splintering the pillar in half as Ying received zero damage.

 _(Krack!)_

Before Ying kicked Yang back, and smiled as she walked forward.

Meanwhile, Nora was holding Magnhild up defensively protecting Jaune, who is still healing Weiss.

"You guys doing okay?" Asked Nora.

"I- I think so. She's coming to. I just wish this would go faster." Said Jaune.

"How about you don't complain and just be thankful you unlocked your Semblance when you did." Said Nora.

"My Semblance?" Asked Jaune as he looked up.

"How else do you think you're healing her, dummy?" Asked Nora as Jaune stares back at her in disbelief before looking back down at Weiss.

"No. I don't think I'm healing her. Our Aura heals our bodies. It feels… it feels more like I'm using my Aura to amplify hers!" Said Jaune as Nora gained a look of confusion.

"Wait, aren't you worried about running out?" Asked Nora.

"Pyrrha once told me I've got a lot of it. I still believe her." Said Jaune as suddenly, Weiss opens up her eyes, stirring.

"Jaune?" Asked Weiss as Nora smiles before standing guard again. Meanwhile, Ren is taking on Hazel, who punches the former back into the wall. Hazel then launches an electrical charge from his lightning-Dust enhanced arm, electrocuting Ren, causing him to scream in pain before falling to the ground.

"REN!" Yelled Nora in concern.

"Go! I've got her!" Said Jaune as Nora nods at him before proceeding forward.

"Jaune… what's happening?" Asked Weiss as she woke up.

"You took a heavy hit, you need to stay with me while the others fight." Said Jaune.

"That's… *Sighs* … annoying."

"Heh, good to have you back, Weiss." Said Jaune before Weiss eyes widened. Still weak, she grabs Jaune's collar and starts asking him.

"Wait! Where's Eddy!? Is he okay!?" Asked Weiss as Jaune looked back up, only to look in fear as Eddy seemed to be at his limit, he was taking on both Hidekazu and Ingoma as the two were pummeling the heck out of him.

"Jaune? Jaune! Jaune whats wrong!?" Asked Weiss fearfully as Jaune tried to think of a response.

Eddy then held up his Swordfish as he blocked another attack from Hidekazu as he skitted back. But as Eddy looked back up to fight again, Ingoma landed in front of him with a huge smile as he lifted up one of his mechanical horse legs and kicked Eddy straight in the chest as Eddy tumbled back. But the scam artist didn't stay down as he picked himself back up and held his sword out.

"Hey baby, you should've learned by now. I'm the best assassin around. And nobody plays the blades like I do." Said Ingoma as he pulled out what looked like to be a coin, as he scratched it with his fork and flicked it at Eddy, as Eddy jumped out of the way as the coin created a miniature explosion.

 _(Boom!)_

"NOBODY! GEDALABO!" Sung Ingoma as he walked forward, Eddy held up his blade. But right as he was going to attack, he heard the pained grunting noises of Kevin. He looked over only to see Chuck held Kevin in the air by his hair as he continually punched him in the stomach with his robotic hand. Eddy looked at Hidekazu and Ingoma before he groaned and dashed over to where Chuck and Kevin were.

Meanwhile, Qrow gets knocked back into the wall and then falls to the ground next to the downed Ren, who struggles to get back up as well. Oscar uses his cane to block flaming rocks being fired from Lionheart's weapon. Hazel charges forward and punches Oscar several feet back.

"Hiding behind the face of a child? A monster like you must be stopped!" Yelled Hazel before Li shows up and kicks him in the face, making him stumble back before Hazel looks angrily as Li who stood there.

"You call Ozpin a monster? Your the one who's trying to kill a child. I never knew your sister, but if she wanted to spend her life protecting people. You disgrace her memory." Said Li as he was moving his arms around calmly, this changed Hazel's anger and switched it over to Li as Hazel roared at Li and charged toward him. But as he ran up to Li, Li pushed him back with his palm that made Hazel skid several feet back.

Li looked up angrily as he saw Li's golden Aura was shining bright as he was directing his Aura, his fists grew bright along with the rest of his body as he made a few more methodical movements before pulling out his stick of bamboo, which also started to glow. Hazel dashed forward with absolute fury as he swung his fists as Li, but Li skill fully blocked them with his bamboo, faster then usual before he spun his staff around and laid down precise strikes at Hazel, but Hazel was nearly unaffected as he slapped Li's staff aside and started punching Li as hard as he could.

But it was like punching a brick wall, Li's Aura after year's of training was just too strong as Li quickly kicked Hazel back. Hazel growled as he stood back up, but before he could attack again, Tiburon dashed in as he clobbered Hazel across the face before picking him up and tossing him a few feet away. But as Hazel picked himself up and growled again, Tiburon dashed over to him and bit down on Hazel's neck with his razor sharp teeth.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Screamed Hazel as Tiburon continued to bite down as hard as he could. Hard enough to even take a chunk out of him. But before he could, Hazel back headbutted Tiburon before grabbing him by his legs and tossing him aside. But as he stood back up, Nora charges at Hazel with a loud battle cry. She leaps into the air, but Hazel catches Magnhild and slams Nora into the ground. Hazel then grabs Nora's head, electrocuting her with his lightning Dust-enhanced arms. She screams out in pain.

"How many more children must die for you?!" Yelled Hazel as suddenly, Nora grabs Hazel's wrist.

"Huh?" Nora, inadvertently enhanced by Hazel's electricity thanks to her Semblance, stands back up and flips him over her shoulder. He rolls back several feet away. Nora then holds Magnhild up defensively as Li stood next to her.

"That Semblance of yours will be useful." Said Li before Ozpin gets the two's attention.

"His Semblance… he can block out pain. It's how he is able to handle injecting so much Dust into his body." Said Ozpin.

Back with Chuck, he grabs Kevin's face and smashes him into the ground as he started to tighten his grip.

"Your gonna learn kid... I don't CARE what I have to do to get to Ozpin! I'll kill every single one of you &#%$ing BRATS if I have to do it!" Said Chuck as he continued to tighten his grip. But as he did and Kevin started to scream, something was thrown and stuck to Chuck's back.

"What the-?!" Asked Chuck as he looks back, to see the very brief image of a few sticks of TNT strapped to a piece of red fire Dust.

 _(BOOM!)_

Before it blew up. Chuck growled in anger before dropping Kevin and looking over at Eddy who stood there with his sword out.

"Hehe... I don't know who you are kid, but you just made the BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE!" Yelled Chuck as he dashed forward with his sword as he swung it at Eddy, making him skid back. Eddy looked back up to see Chuck, Hidekazu, and Ingoma running towards him.

'Ugh... Can't fight all these guys on my own. I'm gonna need a little more help from my explosive little buddies." Said Eddy as he pulled out a box just filled to the brim with the sticky Dust explosives he had. But as he looked back up, Ingoma charged straight at him as he swung his tuning fork.

 _(Slice!)_

And accidentally hit Eddy's box of explosives, as the explosives started to vibrate.

"Uh-oh..." Said Eddy.

The Wolf in his canine form and Jib in his monster form were both attacking Ed-Zilla, as the Wolf bit down on Ed-Zilla and thrashed around while Jib brought up his triple-jaw mouth tail over to the back of Ed-Zilla's neck as it bit down on it to hold him place.

"SSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!" Roared Ed-Zilla as Jib brought up his claws and started to slash away at Ed-Zilla. But as he pulled his claw back to scratch away again, Rolf tossed his hammer at Ed-Zilla, knocking him free as Jib brought his claw down and accidentially viciously slashed at the Wolf as it groaned in pain.

"Apologies Ed-Boy!" Yelled Rolf before he ran over to the Wolf and started using his hammer of dicopline.

"ROLF SHALL BEAT SOME SENSE INTO YOU!"

 _(BASH! BASH! BASH! SMASH! BASH! BASH! SMASH! BASH!... BASH!)_

Making the Wolf stumble back, Ed-Zilla looked back at Jib before picking himself up and hitting him before grabbing his tail and tossing him into the Wolf again. The Wolf and Jib stood back up as they both let out bestial growls as Rolf and Ed-Zilla stood side-by-side.

"ED-BOY! Show these fools what happens when you mess with the horrible beast that is Ed!" Yelled Rolf as Ed-Zilla glanced at him, before looking back at the two monsters. As his mouth started to charge up with the green Aura energy.

Back with Yang, she's kicked back to the ground as she looks up at Ying and picks herself back of as Ying got a look of irritation.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST STAY DOWN ALREADY! WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?" Yelled Ying as she and Yang both balled up their hands into fists. Yang's glowing with a burning firey golden Aura, and Ying's Black Dragon gauntlets glowing with dark energy as both girls eyes started to glow with their own respective colors.

"Because I. AM. YANG XIAO LONG!" Roared Yang as she charged forward in unison with Ying as each of their super charged fist were flying.

Nora stares back at Hazel, who stands back up.

"We don't need him to hurt…" Said Nora darkly as Hazel screams and charges forward again.

"But we do need him to go down." Said Li as his hands started to glow with stupidly large amounts of golden Aura that were channeled through his staff.

Eddy is stepping back as the box of explosives high pitched vibrating grew higher and higher as Eddy looked up at his incoming enemies. He did the first thing that came to mind and threw the box at them...

Yang dodged Ying's super-charged fist as Yang's super-charge fist collided with Ying's face...

Ed-Zilla charge up enough green Aura energy as he opened his mouth wide and unleashed a blast of green energy...

And as Nora and Li charge into Hazel, Nora swings Magnhild into Hazel's chest as Li jabs his Aura enhanced staff into Hazel's chest... he was launched back...

As all four events happened simultaneously...

 _ **(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)**_

A massive explosion went off as everyone was forced back, but Hazel, Wolf, and Jib were launched through the front of the building. Shattering the front into pieces as all three of them landed in front of Adam, Eddvanced, and the rest of the White Fang grunts.

"Umm... Should we do something?" Asked one of the White Fang grunts.

"What the heck is going on?" Asked Adam as Hazel and the two monsters picked themselves back up.

"Nothing that concerns you..." Growled the monster form of Jib, as the mouth on his chest and tail spoke in unison in dark deep voices.

Adam and his followers stare in amazement as Eddvanced continued to work on his machine. Hazel then takes out a pair of red Dust crystals and stabs them into his arms. He lets out another roar as Ruby picks herself up from the blast watches from inside the building. She then looks back to her friends and allies, all of them picking themselves up from the blast as well.

"Stay focused! Our friends are almost done here." Said Adam as he, Eddvanced, and Adam's followers get back to work, but then they hear a voice call out to him.

"ADAM!" Yelled the voice of Blake as they all look up and see Blake standing proudly on top of the roof of a nearby building, in a suit of black armor with no helmet to cover he face.

"Blake?" Asked Adam.

"Who is that?" Asked Hazel as all of them then heard a rocketing noise as something came down from the night sky. As they then saw Double D in his Prime Jib Armor landed on the golden statue right behind her, as his helmet retracted back to reveal his face as Adam gritted his teeth.

"Listen to her! And stand down!" Said Double D as the White Fang soldiers aim their firearms at them.

"So... you finally arrived." Said Eddvanced as the White Fang soldiers lowered their weapons as they looked at Eddvanced along with everyone else.

"Eddvanced, so you did survive..." Said Double D.

"Yes, as you might recall... I'm not easy to get rid of." Said Eddvanced.

"What are you doing working with the White Fang?" Asked Blake as Eddvanced turned to her.

"Me? Nothing much... Except bring a new order with my machine. I made a deal with Adam, he gives me the equipment I need, and I can grant him his wish by releasing a nanite virus that will spread over the globe and kill every single human on it." Said Eddvanced as Hazel, Blake, Double D's, and some of the White Fang soldiers eyes widened.

"What!? Your going to kill every human with a virus?! Adam that's genocide!" Yelled Blake.

"No it's not! It's to tear down the old corrupted Empire to build a new just society over the ashes of the old one!" Yelled Adam.

"What is he talking about... Kill every human?" Asked Hazel as Adam looked over at him.

"It's... nothing you need to concern yourself with! The Nanites are programmed to go after all human's except followers of Evil Tim and Salem!" Said Adam in a nervous tone as Hazel just continued to stare at him suspiciously.

"Is that what you told him?" Asked Double D looking over at Eddvanced.

"Yes, soon the Faunus will be the only sentient beings left in this world." Said Eddvanced.

"Your lying through your teeth, your just telling Adam everything he wants to know! You already told us what you want to do... And I WON'T let that happen..." Said Double D as Adam stepped forward and yelled.

"SILENCE!" He looked back up at Double D and Blake with a crooked smile. "Hold your tongue human... I'm not talking to you, it doesn't matter anyway. Hehehe, to think I used all those resources to find you Blake, and here you are delivered to me. It doesn't matter how many suits of armor you and your human friend wear... Your out matched and outclassed!"

"This isn't what's right for the Faunus! Stop what you're doing and we can end this peacefully." Said Blake.

"You're wrong, Blake, and you can't stop us." Said Adam with a cocky smile.

"Eddvanced! Adam! And the rest of you White Fang! There is only ONE way this is going to end tonight! Surrender peacefully and no harm will befall you." Said Double D.

"So then... Are you ready? To take on the WRATH of the White Fang?" Asked Adam.

"Yes... WE are." Said Double D as he gestured his arms out.

"What!?" Asked Adam as he and the rest of the White Fang grunts looked to their left to see Sun and Penny leading a legion of armed Faunus with blunt weaponry, their shields bearing the old White Fang symbol.

"Who's there?" Asked a White Fang soldier as they then turn to the right, and see Ghira and Dwayne leading another massive legion of Faunus.

"Your brothers and sisters." Said Ghira.

"The Faunus who your claiming to protect." Said Dwayne.

"Another one!?" Yelled another White Fang grunt as they turned to see a legion of Faunus and thugs who were wearing black and white stripped clothing with blunt weapons ans rifles in their hands. All lead by Zimos as he stood in front of them and smiled as he looked at Adam.

"Remember us, Bull boy?" Asked Zimos.

One of the White Fang Soldiers lowers his weapon, recognizing one of the Faunus in the crowd.

"M- Mata?" Asked the soldier as Mata is seen in the crowd holding a club and shield.

"Please… stop this…" Pleaded Mata as Adam and his followers look all around them assessing the situation. But as they were, the two monsters that Ed-Zilla were fighting get up, as Jib turned around to see Eddvanced still working on his machine.

Jib then snapped his head around at frightening speeds as he stared at Adam.

"The White Fang was harboring him?" Asked Jib in his multi-toned voice as Adam tried to think up a response. But all he could do was stammer for a moment before Eddvanced stopped typing on the machine and looked at Jib.

"It's inconsequencial... you won't even get the chance to stop me." Said Eddvanced as the Wolf picked himself back up in his regular human form.

"And why is that?" Asked Jib in a dangerous tone of voice.

"Him." Said Eddvanced as he pointed behind Jib, as Jib, Hazel, and the Wolf turned around to see Ed-Zilla standing there as he roared at the two other monsters.

"SKREEONGK!" Roared Ed-Zilla as Jib growled at Ed-Zilla before turning his head back to Eddvanced.

"You'll be dealt with later..." Growled Jib in his monstrous multi-tone voice as he and the Wolf walked over to Ed-Zilla. As Ed-Zilla growled, he looked back up to see Blake and Double D standing on top of the building. Blake and Double D stared at Ed, before all sharing a nod as Ed-Zilla turned his head back down at Jib as the two monsters collided with the Wolf in his human form jumping into attack Ed-Zilla.

"Make no mistake, brothers! These are our enemies! And we will not let them ruin-" But Adam was interrupted when a Mistral airship shines its searchlight down on Adam and his group. The Mistral police captain is seen on the airship with Kali Belladonna.

"Adam Taurus, this is the Mistral Police Force! Lower your weapons and surrender peacefully." Said the Mistral Captain over the P.A. as more Mistral airships arrive. Back inside, Edinator pushed himself back up as he looked around the room, seeing both heroes and villains picking themselves back up. But as he looked around, he looked through the opening massive hole in front of the building as he saw the Faunus legions, the White Fang, the spotlights... And Eddvanced, standing next to a machine of some sort.

Edinator growled as he clenched his fists. "Time to put you down for good..."

But right behind Edinator, Baron O'BeefDip picked himself back up as he growled and looked at Edinator's back.

"WE'RE NOT FINISHED YET, YOU PIECE OF SCRAP!" Roared Baron as he charged forward, but Edinator growled as he turned around 160 degrees and punched Baron into the ground.

"Yeah, we are done." Said Edinator before turning around as he started to walk out the front.

Jaune woke up as he picked himself up and looked around in a daze. "Ugh... What just-..."

But Jaune stopped as he remembered.

"OH NO! WEISS!" Yelled Jaune as he stood back up and looked around for any sign of the injured Heiress. But as he continued to look around, he finally saw what seemed to be the end of Weiss' long pony tail sticking out of some rubble as Jaune immediately ran over to her and tossed all the debry off as he looked at her. She only had a few small scratches and bruises, but that was about it.

"Weiss! Weiss! Can you hear me!?" Yelled Jaune as Weiss coughed a bit before looking back up.

"Ugh... Jaune, your voice is starting to annoy me." Said Weiss as Jaune let out a sigh of relief.

"Wha-... What just happened?" Asked Weiss as she looked around.

"There was an explosion. But don't worry, I'm just gonna keep doing what I've been doing. And you'll be all better." Said Jaune as he continued to heal Weiss.

Back with Ruby, she knocks Emerald back a few feet. Emerald then hears the sounds of the Mistral airships as their searchlights shine through the windows. Everyone stops what they are doing.

Eddy, groaned in pain as he looked around and opened his eyes up. As he looked around the room, he saw that many of his friends were either knocked out or out of energy. Eddy was lying on his back as he looked up to see Ingoma, Hidekazu, Mei, and Chuck all picking themselves back up.

"What was that?" Asked Hidekazu as Chuck furiously shook his head to get rid of his dizziness, as he looked around.

"Grrr! It was that kid! He almost blew us sky high!" Yelled Chuck as he pointed at Eddy.

"Oh... Hehehe, he's still alive even after THAT? I'm honestly gonna be a little sad after he's gone, babe." Said Ingoma with a malevolent smile as he walked forward with Chuck, Mei, and Ingoma.

"You three do as you wish... but that Schnee girl is still ALIVE! This may be my last chance to kill her!" Yelled Hidekazu as the group slowed down and Hidekazu reached into his pockets and pulled out fire and lightning Dust as he crushed the two in his hands and sprinkled them into his hair, making his hair simultaneously crackle with sparks of electricity and burn.

"Do whatever you want with her babe, we don't care." Said Ingoma as Hidekazu turned around and started to walk towards the defenseless Weiss and Jaune.

But that wasn't it as through the open wall Ed-Zilla made, Rebellions and Kirazu Tetsu grunts walked through the wall. The Rebellions dressed like biker punks, all carrying unique weapons like a regular Huntsman and the Kirazu Tetsu's in busness suits wearing Oni face masks and either carrying katana's or rifles.

"Sir! We saw the explosion! Do you need assistance?" Asked one of the Rebellions as Chuck looked around.

"Yeah, both you and the Kirazu Tetsu's start killing these brats! Me on the other hand... I'm gonna kill the moron who started this explosion." Said Chuck as he started screaming, Ozpin looked up and saw this as he mouthed...

"Oh no..."

As suddenly, gusts of wind and lightning started to swirl around Chuck like a hurricane as his eyes started to glow white with power and he let out a roar, very similar to Hazel's as he, Ingoma, Mei who was summoning a legion of poison construct giant spiders, and the dozen's of thugs of the two crime syndicates. Eddy was totally drained as he couldn't move, even seeing the fierce Hidekazu walking up to his injured girlfriend and friend. He still didn't have enough energy. But before he could loose all hope...

 _(Cling!)_

Eddy opened his eyes and looked over as he saw a first aid kit that was ripped from the wall, as it opened up revealing two packets of pure adrenaline.

"Get up!" Yelled Albert as Eddy looked up at a balcony to see Albert leaning over it and looking down at him.

"Dind't you hear me? Get up! They need you!" Yelled Albert as Eddy reached over and picked up the two packets.

"Wha-... Adrenaline? Isn't that stuff dangerous!?" Asked Eddy.

"Yes, but I've seen you take more punishment then anybody else and stand back up! Just inject yourself and you'll get your strength back!" Yelled Albert as Eddy instantly ripped the packages off to reveal two syringes as he turned back to his legs and held one syringe over each leg.

"Aww man... THIS IS GONNA SUCK!" Yelled Eddy as he stabs his legs with the needles and injects himself. At first, he still felt like his energy deprived state. But now... Eddy's heart pumped a hundred times a minute as he felt energy surge through his whole body as a huge smile grew on his face.

"OH YEAH BABY!" Yelled Eddy as he tossed the empty syringes aside as the song _Don't Stop Me Now_ by _Queen_ started to play and Eddy grabbed the metal first aid station. As he lifted it up and tossed it into one of the thugs heads before standing back up and pulling out his Swordfish as he charged into battle.

He dashed over to one thug and kicked him a few feet back before turning to Mei as she slashed her blades at Eddy, only for Eddy to block them and slash at Mei knocking her back. Before her spiders attacked him, quickly slashing them into nothingness before turning around and catching Ingoma's punch as he started crushing his robotic hand. Eddy quickly looked back as he saw Chuck about to punch him with his robotic arm as Eddy quickly moved to the side as Chuck knocked Ingoma several feet back by accident before turning back to Eddy.

Growling as he threw a few punches at Eddy, only for Eddy to dodged them and swing his sword at him a few times before dodging another punch, as he grabbed his outstretched arm and grabbing it with his joy buzzer on.

 _(KAZZZZAP!)_

As it electrocuted Chuck and made him stumble back. But as Eddy turned around he grabbed the wrist of a Kirazu Tatsu who swung his sword at Eddy. Only for Eddy to tighten his grip on the thugs fist as he picked him up and used him as a human battering ram against the rest the thugs. Swinging him at five thugs as he knocked them all back. Pulling the thug battering ram back and swinging it at four more thugs. All before looking over and quickly grabbing the kicking metallic hoof of Ingoma and holding him there as he looked back at Chuck charging at Eddy, only for Eddy to toss his thug battering ram into Chuck, knocking him back.

As Eddy turned over and grabbed the leg of Ingoma as he used the cyborg as his new human battering ram as he ran over to Hidekazu who was creeping towards Weiss as he swung Ingoma and knocked Hidekazu upwards and into the wall, smashing into it before Eddy then held Ingoma over his head like a wrestler before turning around and tossing him into Mei and a group of thugs who were charging at him, knocking them all down like bowling pins.

All before turning to another Rebellion with a huge hammer who swung it at Eddy, only for Eddy to swing his Swordfish and cut it in half as the thug tosses the destroyed weapon aside and grabs Eddy by the shoulders, as he headbutts him. But it only made Eddy madder as he headbutted the thug back ad he grabbed both of the thugs arms, twisting both of them, and bending his arms in the wrong way as he screamed in pain.

Eddy then quickly turns his head back to Hidekazu who held his weapons above Weiss and Jaune as he was about to bring it down.

"SCHNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Roared Hidekazu, but before he could being his weapon down Eddy dashed up behind him as he grabbed his pink hair and started pulling. Causing Hidekazu to scream in pain as Eddy flipped him over his head, cut a large chunk of hair off his head with the Swordfish then quickly kicked him several feet back. Eddy smiled as he looked down at the tangled mess of hair in his hand as he tossed it aside as Hidekazu started to pick himself up as he looks over at Eddy with burning eyes, was a large portion of his hair missing.

"Come on Repunzel! I'm pumped and waiting!" Yelled Eddy as Hidekazu roared in anger a tendril of tangled hair wrapped around Eddy's hand and the weapon he was carrying in his hand as he was simultaneously burning and shocking Eddy with the two types of Dusts.

"YOIYOIYOI! THIS IS YOUR END BOY! LION SHIGAN!" Yelled Hidekazu as another tendril or hair sprang forth and wrapped around Eddy's neck as it tightened it's grip. But Eddy growled as he tapped his shoes together, causing knives to spring out of the tips of the shoes as Eddy brought his foot up and cut the tendril of hair that was wrapped around his neck as he grabbed the piece of hair that was severed and tugged Hidekazu closer to him as he started to viciously punch him in the face over and over again.

All until Hidekazu pulled out his weapons with his free hand as he was about to stab Eddy, but Eddy lifted his bladed toe again and sliced at Hidekazu's wrist. Making him drop his weapon as Eddy then headbutted Hidekazu as he grabbed his hand that was wrapped in hair as he managed to lift the huge crime boss over the ground by his hair and smashing him into the ground before looking at a few thugs who were charging at him as Eddy swung Hidekazu, knocking the thugs back with their own boss as Eddy looked behind him to see Chuck run up to him with his robotic fist being covered in gusts of air with lightning as he knocked Eddy back.

"I hate BRATS!" Yelled Chuck as he charged forward and Eddy picked himself back up. But as Chuck came close enough, Eddy hopped off the ground and jumped over Chucks head and he wrapped Hidekazu's hair around Chuck's neck as he gagged as Eddy with the massive amount of adrenaline pumping through his veins, started to lift both the two 500 pound men each around and around. But as Eddy was spinning the two thugs around and around, he looked over again to see Ingoma charging at him with his tuning fork yet again as he laughed.

"HAHA! Your DEAD, Babe!" But as Ingoma thrusts his tuning fork forward, Eddy held the wall of pink hair in front of him like a shield as Ingoma's hand and tuning fork got tangled in the mess as the tool effected the hair as the hair started vibrating.

"Oh... Uh-oh..." Said Ingoma.

"YOU #*$^ING A*$HOLE!" Yelled Chuck.

"YOU FOOL!" Yelled Hidekazu as Eddy lifted all three of the men up and spun all of them around over and over and over until he looked over at where Mercury and Emerald were fighting, also the same direction where Mei was charging at him.

As Eddy then swung around a few more times before popping his blade out of his shoe again as he brought his leg up and cut the massive entanglement of hair around his hand and weapon off as all three men flew at Mei, knocking her back as the group then collided with Mercury and Emerald as the chunk of Hidekazu's hair that was effected, blew up.

 ** _(BOOM!)_**

Ruby, Yang, Qrow, Jonny, Ozpin, Nora, Ren, Kevin, Rolf, Li, Tiburon, Li, and Albert all held up their hands to block the explosion as they all looked back at the hurt group. As Eddy stood there, surrounded by beat up thugs, he looks over at Lionheart who was standing there was watching the whole thing fearfully, looked in fear once more as Eddy looked over at him with an evil glare.

"AHH!" Lionheart let out a horrified scream as he ran over to the pile of beat up villains in hope of some sort of protection. Eddy slowly walked forward as Lionheart held up his hands in fear.

"Wait! No! Please! I was forced to do it against my will! I had no ch-" But Lionheart was interrupted.

"SHUT UP! MY FRIEND IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" Yelled Eddy as he walked forward, before it turned into a charge as he held up his Swordfish to knock Lionheart down, but before he could, a surge of fire appeared as the demon Baron O'BeefDip stood in front of Lionheart. As Eddy was now heading towards Baron. But Baron smiled as he held up his hands and stopped Eddy in mid-air with his telekinesis with Eddy's hands still held out. Forcing Eddy to his knees.

"Hey! Let him go!" Yelled Ruby as the group charged forward, only for Baron to turn his head back and blast the group away with a fire blast.

 _(FROOSH!)_

Baron then turned back to Eddy, who was still struggling against Baron's telekinesis.

"Can you HANDLE THIS!?" Yelled Baron as Eddy still tried to struggle against the demons powers.

"Eddy..." Said Baron as he thrashed his arms left and right, making Eddy punch himself in the face.

"Aww... Why are you hitting yourself, Eddy? Why?" Asked Baron in a mocking tone as many of the thugs that were knocked down, started to pick themselves back up. The villains growled as they looked over at the group. Chuck gritted his teeth as he saw Ozpin again as the rest of the villains prepared for battle yet again.

On the other hand, O'BeefDip was laughing menially as he gestured his clawed hands to lift Eddy off the ground and levitated him closer as they were face-to-face. Baron just laughed again before punching Eddy out of mid-air as Eddy flew back into the ground.

But Baron wasn't through with him as he lifted his hand up and made Eddy levitate several feet of the ground and above Baron as he looked up in delight. "Once my master awakens from his slumber... I shall gain his blessings with your SKULL!"

Baron then opened his mouth as he breathed in a gust of air, but before he could burn Eddy to death with a fire blast... a white stinger of a Queen Lancer shot forward and pierced right through Baron's throat, before pulling him back.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" Yelled Weiss as Eddy fell back to the ground. Exhausted, Jonny and Nora dash over to Eddy as each grab one arm and help him back up. As Eddy looked up, he saw Ruby and Yang fighting Mei and Mercury, Qrow, Ozpin, and Tiburon fighting Chuck who seemed to be covered in swirling miniature storms with lightning as he was attacking the two heroes. Ren, Kevin, Rolf, and Li were all fighting an enraged Hidekazu with a large portion of his once long hair missing.

"It's alright, Eddy." Said Nora as Eddy groaned before standing back on his feet and looking behind him with Nora and Jonny. As the three grew huge smiles to see Baron standing there with his hand around his pierced throat that was bleeding purple, and Weiss standing there completely healed with Jaune standing behind her and her summoned Queen Lancer hovering above Weiss.

Weiss then looked over at Eddy and shot him a smile as Eddy shot one back.

But that's when Eddy's eyes widened in realization again as he pulled his arms out of Jonny's and Nora's holds as he looked back to see Ingoma looking around nervously with one of his robotic arms gone. Eddy forwarded his brow angrily as he pulled out his Swordfish and slowly walked forward.

"You guys take care of the other punks, I'm taking down the singing trash can with legs." Said Eddy as he walked away.

As Ingoma looked around, he then looked back down to see and angry Eddy walk up to him with his Swordfish out.

"Umm... Hehe. Well, babe... It's time for me to shuffle off stage." Said Ingoma.

"Leaving so soon? I thought you were Evil Tim's "FAVORATE", running away with your tail between your legs?" Asked Eddy as he kepts walking forward as Ingoma held his hands up.

"Umm... No! No! I mean... It just looks like YOUR the headliner now." Said Ingoma as Eddy got close enough, lifting his blade and bringing it down. Cutting Ingoma's robotic body in half.

 _(Slash!)_

"Boop-deep, boop-doo...That's all babe."

With that, Ingoma exploded and his human head flew to the side and landed on the very corner of the room.

Back outside, Blake lands to the ground from the roof as Double D hovers down to the ground.

"How?! How did you do this?!" Yelled Adam enraged as his tattoos started to burn hot, so hot that it began to burn through his jacket.

"Adam, it's over." Said Blake as Adam looks around as the crowds of Menagerie Faunus get closer to him and his group. He then pulls out a detonator.

"Then it's over for all of us." Said Adam as he held the detonator up and held his thumb over the button.

"Hey wait!" Yelled a female White Fang member as Adam's followers hold up their arms as they brace for the impending explosion. Adam presses the button, but nothing happens.

"Huh?" Said Adam in confusion as he presses the detonator button a few more times, nothing happens.

"What are you doing? Trying to get us all killed?!" Yelled the White Fang soldier as suddenly, Adam grabs his collar.

"I am making humanity pay for WHAT THEY'VE DONE!" Yelled Adam.

"Adam... were you really going to try and blow everyone up? Including my machine?" Asked Eddvanced as Adam let's go and pushes the White Fang soldier back and turned to Eddvanced.

"Wait! No! No! No! I had all this planned out! But... You can still release the plague and-" But Adam was interrupted.

"Then our deal is off." Said Eddvanced as he raised his hand, making Adam fall to the floor and wrap his hands around his chest.

"UGGHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! What are you-?!"

"Taking back the nanites." Said Eddvanced as suddenly, a swarm of extremely tiny particles of metal, which were the nanobots, flew through the air from almost every pour on Adam's face and into Eddvanced's open hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Adam in absolute pain as he was on his knees, and the tattoos just burnt hotter until it started to burn through his jacket.

As the process was complete, Adam fell on his hands and knees as he panted. Eddvanced simply turned back to his machine as he picked himself back up.

"You... TRAITOR!" Yelled Adam as he turned to Eddvanced who didn't even look away from his machine. Before turning back to Double D and Blake.

"Your probably wondering why your explosives didn't go off... Well, we sent someone over to confirm your explosives, and once we did, she disarmed them." Said Double D as Ilia walks out from around the tower, dropping her black camouflage as she holds the wires in her hand that disabled the bombs. Adam seethes, realizing that the situation is no longer in his favor.

"What do we do?!" Yelled Adam as he turned to Hazel as Hazel started to crack his knuckles.

"You wanted to kill every human on the planet... Why would you want the help of a human like me? This is a Faunus problem, you fix it." Adam just glares back at him before turning to Blake and Double D.

"Adam, you've been abandoned. There is no one left to help you. And screaming like a child isn't going to change a thing." Said Double D as Adam became even angrier as he glared at Double D.

"SHUT YOUR WORTHLESS TRAP HUMAN! HOW DARE YOU!? COMING HERE AND LECTURING ME!? YOU DAMN WORTHLESS HUMAN! STEALING BLAKE AWAY FROM ME!? HOW DARE YOU!?" Yelled Adam as he turned to Blake.

"AND YOU! HOW COULD YOU!? NOT ONLY LEAVING ME... BUT LEAVING ME FOR A HUMAN!? THE SAME RACE THAT OPPRESSED US FOR SO MANY YEARS!? YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Yelled Adam as Blake and Double D both remained unphased.

"Adam, it's over." Said Blake.

Adam, not having any of it, yells out in frustration and charges forward toward Blake with the tattoos nearly burning his entire jacket off with a hellish red Aura from the Jem of Sidorak surrounding him. He takes out Wilt from Blushto slash at her, but Blake uses her Semblance to get out of the way and she knocks him down by balling her fists together and hitting his back. Adam falls to the ground on his knees, before yelling out to his followers.

"KILL THEM!" Yelled Adam, but before the battle could begin. Eddvanced took a few steps back from his machine before sighing... And aiming his palms into the air as blue beams of energy blasted from them and tore through the two airships that were in the sky.

 _(KAPEW!)_

 _(KAPEW!)_

"KALI!" Yelled Ghira.

"NO! MOM!" Yelled Blake as the two ships fell down as Double D ran up to Eddvanced as he laid down a powerful right hook that stunned him for a second.

Double D turned back to Blake as he yelled. "BLAKE! SAVE YOUR MOTHER!"

Blake in response, dashed forward as she flew to the falling airships with the firey boosters on her boots allowed her to fly above everyone else _._ And thus, the battle between both Faunus groups begin. The White Fang soldiers draw their weapons and attempt to fire at the legions. Sun leaps around twirling Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in its staff form, while Ilia fights with her whip. Along with Zimos who dashes in with his golden microphone staff to blast his enemies away with weaponized soundwaves. Hazel observes the situation in front of him, but is then suddenly impaled by a white, glowing stinger. He is then pulled back inside the building and sits up to see that Weiss is back on her feet with a summoned Queen Lancer flying above her. As she prepares to fight again.

Back outside, Blake flies into the falling airships as she dashes inside, and instantly flies out the other side of the airship with her mom, the female Mistral guard, and several other Mistral police holding onto Blake as she flew into the next falling airship. And flew out the other end with more police holding onto her as she makes her way to the ground. Struggling to carry all the weight, hovering a foot above the ground she drops all the police and her mother as gently as she could.

As everyone landed back on the ground, they all started panting as Blake landed and helped her mother up off the ground.

"MOM! Are you okay?" Asked Blake as Kali smiled at her.

"I'm fine dear, don't worry about me. Go back in there and help your friends and father." Said Kali as Blake nodded and dashed back into battle.

Back with the battle between Double D and Eddvanced, Double D is blasted back a few feet, before looking back up at Eddvanced as Eddvanced dashed forwards at amazing speeds as he started clobbering Double D with a blindingly fast series of punches and kicks. Before Double D started blocking his doubles attacks before jumping back and balling his hands as two razor sharp disks appeared as the blades glowed with red energy as he tossed them at Eddvanced.

Only for Eddvanced to pop out a blue energy whip from his wrist as he slashes the two disks in half. Eddvanced retracted the whip as he dashed forward at Double D. But before he could hit him, Double D rocketed himself into the sky as Eddvanced punched the wall to the building behind Double D, knocking it down.

 _(Smash!)_

Eddvanced pulled his hands out as he looked back up at the sky, only to see Double D hovering there as he aimed his arms forward as all different types of guns, lazers, and missiles started to pop out of them as they all started bombarding Eddvanced.

 _(Zap! Pow! Boom! Bang! Bang! Pow! Zap! Boom! Boom!_ _Zap! Pow! Boom! Bang! Bang! Pow! Zap! Boom! Boom!_ _Zap! Pow! Boom! Bang! Bang! Pow! Zap! Boom! Boom!)_

But that's when Eddvanced formed a shield out of his arm as he started to form a ridiculously large lazer cannon out of his other arm as he aimed and started firing at Double D.

 _(PEW! PEW!)_

As the two shots made Double D fall back to the ground. But Double D wasn't finished yet as he stood back up and activated his Samurai mode on his armor. As his suit shapeshifted to appear more Samurai like with a different color scheme and a katana. But as Eddvanced saw this, his body shapeshifted as well into a Samurai more a lot like Double D's. Only his color scheme remained the same and he grew four more arms. With each one of his six arms holding a katana. Double D looked at this as his eyes widened.

"That isn't fair." Said Double D as Eddvanced charged in, but Double D was on the offensive as the two clashed swords. Both going back and forth before Double D managed to successfully slice off a few of Eddvanced arms. Only for Eddvanced to hit back, making major damages on Double D's armor before Double D jumped back.

"Are we going to fight with multiple arms now? Very well..." Said Double D as his mode transformed into a bulky mode that possessed two arms, another set of visors, and a red color scheme.

Eddvanced didn't have enough time to react as Double D dashed in and started pummeling Eddvanced. Eddvanced still tried to block his opponents attacks with his swords, but that didn't slow Double D down as he brought his fists down and shattered the swords. Before hitting Eddvanced with a series of punches before knocking him several feet back.

Eddvanced stood back up as he shapeshifted once more. "I don't have time for this nonsense."

As Eddvanced body changed as he became much taller and bulkier, with the crevices in his armor turning from blue to a devilish and hateful red, as his two main arms grew much larger as he sprouted four new arms under his original pair of arms. Curling his hands into fists he dashed over to Double D as Double D held his arms up defensively. The two collided causing a shockwave as Eddvanced lumbered over to Eddy in his new body as he grew spikes on the knuckles of all six of his hands as he started pounding Double D left and right as Double D tried his best to block his opponents attacks.

But Double D wouldn't quit as he with thrust his four arms forward and try to get in a few good strikes. He only landed a few, but the malicious and much stronger Edd stood above him as he started to land extremely deadly and precise blows as Double D started recieving heavy damage before Eddvanced grabbed him by the face and smashed him into the ground. Causing the very ground below them to shake and vibrate.

Eddvanced wasn't done as he lifted Double D straight off the ground with one of his larger arms as he grabbed Double D's two lower arms with two of his lower arm as he started to tighten his grip, crushing them before tearing them straight off.

But as the two titans of technology were battling, Edinator walked up behind Eddvanced as he looked down at his gauntlets and grabbed the lever on each of them as he turned the gauntlets power up to their maximum level. As he started to charge.

 _'Charging...'_

"DOUBLE D!" Yelled Edinator as Eddvanced recognized the voice, dropping the kid Double D on the ground before turning around and looking down at Edinator.

"Oh... how wonderful it is to see you again." Said Eddvanced as he raised his arm, ready to smash Edinator into the ground... but right as he brought his fist down...

 _'Charge Complete'_

 _(POW!)_

Edinator quickly jabbed his right arm forward, knocking Eddvanced back with the force of a megaton. Making Eddvanced fly back and smash through three nearby buildings.

 _ **(SMASH!)**_

 _ **(BASH!)**_

 _ **(KRASH!)**_

Double D pushed himself back up off the ground, as he looked up at a hand that was reaching down towards him. Double D smiled under his helmet at the familiar face. Despite being nearly completely burnt off.

"Need some help?" Asked Edinator as Double D grabbed his hand as he was helped up off the ground.

"Thank you for the assistance. Yet... you seem a little... damaged." Said Double D as Edinator looked down at himself.

"I need a vacation." Said Eddvanced as both of them heard the sound of rubble being smashed to pieces from the far distance as the sound of jets firing up could be heard. As the two looked up, they saw Eddvanced come down from the sky and land in front of the two. In his original silver armored form.

"Double D! Listen, try and take down as many as these punks as you can. And I'll handle him." Said Edinator.

"But-"

"No buts! Go!" Said Edinator pointing to the side as Double D nodded and ran off to help the others. Edinator then slowly turned his head back to his former friend.

"... Remember, back in Evil Tim's fortress? When we fought on the same side? But I knew that it was going to end this way." Said Eddvanced as a moment of silence passed as the two ex-friends stared at one another.

"... You remember the night? The one where you were grinning like an idiot? It was so easy for me and Ed to find out..." Said Edinator with a smile.

"Hmm... You knew she was pregnant, even before I said anything." Said Eddvanced as he looked back at his old friend.

"That... That was a really nice memory. Even when we were at war." Said Edinator as Eddvanced nodded in agreement.

"I concur... from a long time ago." Said Eddvanced.

"I wish we can go back to the people we were back then." Said Edinator.

"... Me too." Said Eddvanced before suddenly charging his visor and blasting Edinator back with a blue beam of concussive energy. Edinator was knocked back, before picking himself up and glaring daggers at his old friend as the two charged into battle.

Ghira and Dwayne were working side by side as they were beating up the fleeing members of the Rebellions, The White Fang and The Tetsu Kirazu. Dwayne used hise Semblance as he phased right through a Tetsu Kirazu who was charging at him as the thug looked around in confusion, only for Dwayne to come up from behind and deliver several right and left hooks to his enemy as he was knocked down. Dwayne smiled as he turned to Ghira.

"Hey, Ghira! How about were make a bet?" Asked Dwayne as Ghira swung his battle ax, as he swung it and knocked several thugs back. As he then looked at his old friend.

"A bet?" Dwayne nodded with a smirk

"Yeah, like the good old days, when we were still members of Team Chimera. The first one to knock out most bad guys, will be the one to pay for the celebration party, If we...WIN, of course!" Said Dwayne as he knocked out a Rebellion grunt who was running towards him without even looking. Ghira let out a annoyed sigh, but then turned into a smirk.

"Alright! Your ON! But don't expect that you're actually gonna WIN..."

Dwayne smirked back. "Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you."

And with that, both of them gave out a loud battle cry, as they charged into battle with their bet on.

Ozpin holds up his staff as he blocks a vicious attack from Chuck who roared like a monster as he held his Furious Stinger over his head and brought it down. Only for Ozpin to dodge the attack as he started repeatedly jabbing Chuck at amazing speeds with the end of his cane before Chuck roared and back handed Ozpin into the ground as he let out another roar.

"It's time to DIE for good old man!" Yelled Chuck as he charged forward, but before he could touch the knocked out Ozpin, Rolf came in and hit Chuck in the face with his hammer as Chuck stumbled back. And looked back at Rolf.

"Rolf has had enough of your flat doo-doo elder one! Prepare yourself for a merciless thrashing!" Roared Rolf as Chuck chuckled as he looked at him.

"And you think your gonna beat me with that little hammer?" Asked Chuck.

"No... He will!" Said Rolf as Chuck looked over to see Kevin standing there as he was tapping the controls on his watch as everyone heard the sound of a roaring motorcycle get closer and closer. Until it bashed through one of the upper windows and landed on Chucks head.

Kevin smirked as the front wheel of the bike was over Chuck's head as he adjusted the controls again, making the bike burn in green flames along with the wheels as he kicked the bike into overdrive as the wheel started viciously tearing up Chuck's face.

 _(KUUUURRRRRRRNCH!)_

Chuck lets out another growl of anger before pushing the bike off of him as he stands back up, and storm clouds started to form around him.

"I AM DONE PLAYING!" Yelled Chuck as he reached over and grabbed Rolf by the neck as he picked him up.

"I'll start my vengeance with- UGH!" But Chuck was hit by Emerald as she flew into him. Making Chuck drop Rolf and fall to the floor with Emerald on top of him.

"Get off of me!" Yelled Chuck as he pushed Emerald off of him as he stands back up.

"I swear to OUM! IF ONE MORE IDIOT FLIES INTO ME I WILL-... Oh darn..." Said Chuck as he looked on in shock as the Wolf in his human form and Jib still in his monstrous form were tossed at Chuck. Knocking him back down.

Almost everyone looked over to see the fifteen foot tall Ed-Zilla entering the room and roaring as he marched forward. Hidekazu, Hazel, and Baron looked back and forth between Ed-Zilla and Weiss' Queen Lancer. Looking around more, they saw that Rolf and Eddy were also creeping towards them. Hidekazu just growled as he pulled out more fire and lightening Dust along with Hazel as Hazel injected himself with more Dust as Hidekazu crushed his and sprinkled it into whatever was left of his long pink hair.

As the two let out deafening roared. But as the battles continued, and Weiss was preparing to fight Hidekazu. Her eyes widened as she looked behind him. She gasps as she notices someone entering the building. Yang and Ruby look back as well and gasp when they see Blake, her eyes widening as she sees all of her teammates in the same place.

"Yang?" Asked Blake as Double D landed next to Blake as he put his arm on her shoulder.

"Blake! We need to-..." But Double D didn't get to finish his sentence as he looked over at Eddy who looked back from fighting and Ed-Zilla looked at both of them.

"... I guess this really isn't the time to catch up." Said Eddy as Yang stares back at Blake in disbelief, before her sister snaps her out of her trance.

"Yang! Go!" Yelled Ruby as she points in the direction of the vault entrance. Eddy runs up behind Ruby and grabs her shoulder as she looked at Eddy.

"Sam's down there too! She needs Ed." Said Eddy as Ruby nodded and Eddy looked back up at Ed as he pointed to the vault.

"Get moving and stop the wicked witch and cue-ball!" Yelled Eddy as Ed nodded as he and Yang look over at the entrence.

"Don't forget me! I'm gonna make Daniel pay for what he did..." Growled Tiburon as he stepped forward as all three looked over at the entrence, and started running with Ed-Zilla transforming back into his human self.

The villains see this as Baron, Chuck, Emerald, and Mercury all dashed forward to stop them.

"STOP THEM!" Roared Baron as Baron manages to catch up to and grab Yang's prosthetic arm. Yang's eyes briefly turn red before turning back to normal. She detaches her arm and continues forward, causing Baron to lose his balance for a bit. She jumps down the hole leading to the vault.

Followed by Ed as Mercury charges after Ed, only to trip and fall as Emerald ran after Ed.

"Don't let that idiot get down there!" But as she held out her hand and almost grabbed him...

Suddenly, Penny shoots forward through the damaged front entrance, launching her blades at Emerald who tries to stop him. The blades miss the thief but Emerald fails to see the invisible wires between them that immediately binds her.

"Wha-?!" Emerald is cut off as Penny is propelled by her blades firing their beams behind her and jumps up, somersaulting and landing a double kick at Emerald's chest.

"Wow..." Johnny marvels as Penny lands next to him.

"Hello, Emerald. When last we met I learned you tricked friend Pyrrha into disassembling my original body." Penny remarked as Emerald was helped up by Mercury. "Such trickery will not be possible for you this time."

"Why you..." Emerald gritted her teeth, seeing Ed and Yang make it to the elevator.

"And I do not wish to hear a word from either of you unless it is 'sorry'." Penny sternly cut in.

Tiburon was the last one as he continued to run, but as he did, he was suddenly grabbed from behind as two massive arms wrapped around his waste and started crushing him as Tiburon began to groan in pain.

"I'M GONNA BREAK ALL YOUR BONES, FISH-BOY!" Yelled Chuck as he started to crush Tiburon. He knew he had no time to waste as the giant of the man started crushing Tiburon to death. Tiburon roared in anger before twisting his head around and biting down on Chuck's neck with his sharp teeth, drawing quite a bit of blood as Chuck let go and Tiburon was the last one to jump down the pit.

The four attempt to give chase, but they are stopped by an ice wall that suddenly appears in front of them. They turn around and see Weiss with her Queen Lancer summon and Eddy standing there with his Swordfish in one hand and razor cards in the other. As the two prepares to fight them. Jaune and Jonny watches from their position and smiles. Ruby then turns back around to look at Double D and Blake, and exchange nods as the cat Faunus and skinny nerd goes back outside to join the battle.

* * *

 **Vault Chamber:**

Back down in the vault, Cinder looks to the motionless Vernal as Zeus was glaring down Sam and Daniel.

"Vernal was a decoy the whole time." Said Cinder as she turns her attention back to Raven "The last Spring Maiden must've trusted you a great deal before she died. I bet that was a mistake…"

"How long? How long were you planning to keep me as your slave!? Until I died!?" Yelled Zeus as the electrical Aura around him just grew stronger and much more deadlier.

"Hehehe... Yeah, that was the plan." Chuckled Sam, only making Zeus angrier as more bolts of lightening started to bolt around the cave at an out of control rate.

"Zeus, this is your last chance. Get on your knees and beg for our apologies like a dog, and maybe we won't have your parents executed." Said Daniel with a smirk as Zeus was taken aback only for a moment. As what seemed to be tears started to fall down his cheeks, only to be evaporated by the massive amount of electricity. But that's when Zeus explodes, unleashing a massive burst of electricity as Raven, Cinder, Salty Sam, and Daniel as Cinder looks back at Zeus...

Only to then hear the growls of Raven as she shoots her sword out of her hilt, and the two Maidens begin their battle against each other.

Daniel cracks his neck as he held up his sickle arm at Zeus as Salty Sam laughs as he reaches down and pulls out something from a protective looking pocket.

"Hehehe... I was actually saving this for when I fought that monobrowed idiot again... but I guess now would be a good excuse to use it as any." Said Sam as he pulled out what appeared to be a green glowing stick of plutonium.

"Wait... is that plutonium?" Asked Daniel as he looked to his side, only for Salty Sam to laugh as his fingers wrapped around the stick. Instantly transforming into a sixteen foot tall King Sam as he still held the stick of plutonium on his giant monsterous hands. He let out another laugh as he looked down at the plutonium.

"We knew the world would not be the same. A few people laughed, a few people cried, most people were silent." Said Sam as he held the stick of plutonium over his head as he raised his head, opened his mouth, and swallowed the extremely radioactive material.

"I remembered the line from the Hindu scripture, the Bhagavad-Gita. Vishnu is trying to persuade the Prince that he should do his duty and to impress him takes on his multi-armed form..." Said Sam as the organic metallic armor on his arms and back started to glow with radioactive green energy...

"...and says, "Now, I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds." I suppose we all thought that one way or another." Said Sam as he was fully enveloped in the radioactive energy. Making him a walking disaster.

Zeus just roared in anger as he charged forward with bolts of lightning surrounding him as he collided with King Sam, only for King Sam to punch the boy back with so much force it created a powerful shockwave of radiation and electricity as Zeus flew right past the two women and into the vault itself. Denting the metal door.

Raven and Cinder were only momentarily distracted as the two strike at each other with a flurry of vicious sword strikes. The two eventually clash, the strike breaking Cinder's weapon and the shrapnel hurting her Grimm arm. She holds her arm in pain.

"Aura can't protect your arm, it's Grimm." Said Raven as Cinder pulls the shrapnel out of her arm and faces Raven again.

"You turned yourself into a monster just for power." Said Raven as suddenly, a monstrous arm grabs Raven's head as it started to burn her, causing Raven to scream in absolute pain.

"And what's wrong with being a monster? That's the thing I do best at!" Said King Sam in a monstrous voice as he smashed Raven's face into the ground.

"Sam! Hold her up to I can drain her!" Yelled Raven as she readied her Grimm arm, but before Sam could even aknowledge Cinder, Raven charges up her elemental energies and blasts Sam and Cinder. Making them stumble a few feet away as Raven picks herself up and turns to King Sam. As she pulls out her blade at super human speeds as she tries to swing at Sam.

But Sam just blocks the woman's attacks with his two large armored arms as Raven continued to swing, only for King Sam to continue to block her attacks. Until Sam smacked her and blasted her back with his radioactive breath. Smashing Raven into the rocky wall, but Raven just opened her eyes as she dashed forward pulling her blade out to strike Sam.

But as she swung it, King Sam blocked the attack with one of his arms and smacked Raven, sending her over a dozen feet back on the bridge.

As Zeus panted, pulling himself back up, he looked back up as he saw Daniel walking up to him with a smile. "I hope you know your going to die here, boy. And nobodies going to save you."

"What!? Are you insane!? That monster just ate and absorbed the power of a bar of plutonium! He's gonna kill us all!" Yelled Zeus.

"Correction. He's going to kill you and Raven... Though for me..." Said Daniel as he reached down and pulled out a green pill as he looked at it. "I'm going to live..."

Daniel swallows the pill as his Aura grew bright in defensive power as Daniel laughs. "A little pill that will boost my Aura levels high enough to even resist direct radiation exposure."

Said Daniel as suddenly he dashes forward with his hook out. But Zeus managed to dodge it as he started blasting Daniel with massive amounts of electricity as Daniel stood there and took it. That's when the two engaged in combat again as they were dashing all around with Zeus avoiding the assassins attack as Daniel did vice virsa. Daniel and Zeus started to dash around at inhuman speeds all around the cave as Zeus was growing more powerful, blasting stronger and stronger blasts of electricity. But as he and Daniel would dash around the cave much like Raven and Cinder battling. In mid-air as Zeus dashed to Daniel, his leg was grabbed as he was slammed into the ground.

Zeus looked back up as he saw Sam standing there, still glowing with pure radiation as he took several steps forward. Burning so hot with radiation that he left melted footprints as he walked. Zeus walked back cautiously, but didn't stop attacking as he blasted the monster with billions of volts of electricity, only for the monster to continue to walk forward as King Sam started swinging his monstrous claws at Zeus, sending him back as Daniel dashed in and started slashing at Zeus before King Sam walked in and kicked Zeus back.

Raven and Cinder proceed forward to clash again. During their bout, Raven quickly switches between the various colored blades in her hilt to counter Cinder's various weapons that she conjures. As their battle intensifies, Cinder conjures a giant flaming sword while Raven uses her Maiden powers to create a massive ice sword. Their clash creates a massive shockwave that shakes the cavern, with the combatants above ground also feeling the tremors. Due to their battle, the giant stalactites hanging from above start to drop. Both Maidens jump back to dodge out of the way.

King Sam looks up as massive stalactites fall on top of him. Only be bashed into pieces or for King Sam to burn his way through them with his presence and melt them. Zeus took a few steps back as Daniel dashed forward and started slashing at Zeus at a blinding speed. Zeus tried his best to defend himself, but it was too much as he was grabbed by the throat and pinned to the ground. But as Daniel was about to finish off Zeus, Zeus managed to blast a surge of lightning through his body as it managed to be powerful enough to even make Daniel stumble back. But as he did, Zeus quickly stood back up as he grabbed Daniel by the head with one hand and his chest with the other as electricity started surging through his hands again.

Daniel at first believed Zeus was just trying to electrocute him again. But as Daniel was about to strike back, he felt something about him was different as he started to struggle. But Zeus held on tight as he was continuing to do what he was doing. As suddenly, Daniel pushed himself away as he held his sickle up and with every ounce of energy he had, he brought it down and managed to cut Zeus' arm off as Zeus screamed in pain and stumbled back as he held his stub.

Daniel felt like something very important was taken from him as he looked back at Zeus. "Wha... What did you take from me!?"

"The electricity that keeps you alive..." Growled Zeus as he held his hand out and started to absorb more and more electricity from Daniel before stopping and charging another blast of electricity as he charged up a new blast and blasted Daniel back into the rocky wall. As he slumped forward motionless as gravity took him as he fell into the dark abyss.

King Sam looked over the edge as he nodded his head in disappointment before looking back up at Zeus who was trying to hold back his sobs as he clutched the stub of his hand.

"What a disappointment. Daniel was actually reliable. But now, it looks like I'm going to kill you myself." Said King Sam as he started growling as the radiation within him started to become stronger and stronger, as King Sam then held his head back and opened his mouth as he started charging his power breath. As he was doing this, Zeus groaned in pain as he stood back up and looked back up at King Sam as he still charged up his attack.

Zeus looked down at his remaining hand as he generated a massive amount of electricity in his hand before looking back up at King Sam. As King Sam fired away with a massive blast of radiation. Zeus forced himself back up as he held out his hand and unleashed a godly amount of power as the beam of electricity and radiation collided with a shockwave that was twice as strong as Raven's and Cinder's sword collision.

 _ **(KAVROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOO!)**_

Above, the ground vibrated again as everyone staggered back and forth from the vibrations.

"What are those vibrations?" Asked Ruby.

"Rolf is confused! Rolf didn't think the Earth would vibrate until a honeymoon started!" Said Rolf.

Back below, as Raven prepares for her next strike, Cinder's Grimm arm elongates through the dust and grabs Raven's neck. As the Grimm arm slowly drains her powers, Raven notices something and smirks. She sends out a frost-like attack from her palm and freezes Cinder's feet in place as more boulders from the cave in crash down on her. Raven, now free from her grip, does a massive leap into the air and lands on top of one of the falling stalactites. She looks down and notices Cinder survived the cave in, using her fire powers to fly up to her. The two fight their way around the falling stalactites. Both dashing back and forth on the falling massive boulders as they used their amazing Maiden powers to strike at one another. The two dashed back and forth as they dashed up, around, and slashed through the boulders as they constantly collided with one another.

As Zeus and King Sam were struggling back and forth with the collision of two types of energies, the shockwaves became so intense that more stalactites started to fall from the ceiling as it managed to stop the collision of energy for a moment as Zeus looked at the falling stalactites fall down the abyss. Only to look back up and see King Sam grab him by the throat and lift him off the ground before tossing him off the bridge and on the falling stalactites as King Sam jumped over the bridges to follow.

As Zeus landed on one of the falling stalactites, he looked back up to see several feet away from him were Raven and Cinder battling at super human speeds. Zeus then looked up to see King Sam careening down with his fist pointed down as Zeus immediately hopped out of the way as King Sam smashed the stalactite Zeus was previously on. He looked back to see King Sam still not giving up the chase as he smashed and blasted his way through several massive stalactites with his radiation as Zeus was trying his best to avoid the attacks of the monster. King Sam still smashing his way through stalactites as Zeus tried his best to avoid the attacks as he blasted King Sam back with a few bolts of electricity.

Zeus managed to get in a few good blasts, even blasting through a few stalactites and splitting them in two. But it was still too much for him as King Sam caught up to him and grabbed him by the throat again. Eventually the stalactites land back on the ground, and both Maidens are on their knees, panting in exhaustion while their Auras shimmer as they are about to break.

"Had enough yet?" Asked Raven as she stood back up.

"Shut up!" Yelled Cinder as she stood back up.

"If you were stronger or more clever, then maybe… you'd remember to watch your back!" Said Raven.

Cinder glares at her, wondering what the Spring Maiden is talking about, but then gasps as she looks behind her. She notices the dying Vernal aiming one of her weapons at her and fires. Cinder blocks the attack, but Raven quickly dashes up behind her and lands a devastating lightning attack on her face, shattering her mask and revealing the heavily scarred left side. The sheer force of the attack sends Cinder over the edge of the vault's walkway and above the abyss. She stares back up at Raven, who uses her powers to freeze the Fall Maiden into an ice statue. Cinder's frozen body falls down into the dark depths of the abyss, fading from view. Raven looks down as she watches her enemy continue plunging, before deactivating her Maiden powers and sighing.

"Thank you, Vernal." Raven sadly looks over to the now-deceased Vernal, whose eyes remain open on her lifeless body. Raven walks over to Vernal's corpse and gently closes her eyes. But as she did, she looked over at Zeus who was still on the bridge and only a few feet away from Vernal's corpse. He was clutching the stub where his hand used to be as Raven looked at the slightly dented vault door, then back down to Zeus.

Instantly getting flashes to Yang and how her arm was taken away in battle... After a moment, she looked back down at Zeus as she walked over to him and nelt to him. He was quietly sobbing as he held his stub, Raven tried to touch him but was zapped just by touching him as she pulled her hand away.

She remembered back to the device that Daniel was using against the boy... he was stuck in this form forever. Raven looked back down as Zeus spoke up.

"You need to get out of here..." Said Zeus as Raven stood back up.

"... When I'm finished here, I'll take you back to the surface to recieve treatment for your injuries, but that's it." Said Raven a she turned away as she then proceeds to the Relic chamber's doorway. She activates her Maiden powers again and begins the process to unlock the chamber. Eventually, the door opens up, and on the other side, a massive desert lied behind the door with a path leading to the Relic of Knowledge, which rests on a stone pedestal. Just as she's about to enter the chamber, Raven was grabbed by the head by a massive hand as her face was smashed into the ground.

"Thanks for opening the door for me birdy." Said the dreadful voice of King Sam as the radiation coming from King Sam spiked as Raven's scalp started to burn. Even with the Maiden powers, it wouldn't hold back King Sam's radiation forever.

"It's kinda funny how Cinder died, huh? FALLING into an abyss and killed by the very Maiden powers she sought after? Though, it was a bit of a shame. She was a nice piece of eye candy." Said Sam as he turned around and threw Raven back on the ground. But before the leader of the Branwen tribe could get back up, King Sam planted his foot on Raven's back, pinning her to the ground.

"But I guess I should thank you, now with her out of the way I can get the Relic of Knowledge and use if for myself." Said King Sam as Raven growled.

"Your just as much as the pathetic piece of trash Cinder Fall was! The only difference is instead of being extremely arrogant, your incredibly cowardly. Despite all the power you have! Just a weak and cowardly man!" Growled Raven as King Sam bent down and let out an animalistic growl.

"My dear Raven..." Said King Sam as he held one of his hands in front of him and lit it on fire, burning with green radioactive flames. "I wouldn't describe myself as a coward... more as... a blight. And behold, I shall be a blight upon the land, and everything I touch shall wither and die."

But as King Sam brought his burning radioactive hand closer to Raven's face, he was stopped by a banging sound as a bullet bounced off his armor. He looked up and glared as he saw Yang standing there with the barrel of her Ember Celica smoking with Ed and Tiburon standing beside her. Sam growled as he glared at Ed.

"So... This bird-brain couldn't even kill one idiot. But... that's not going to make this any less fun." Said King Sam.

 **A/N: Let me just say something, if anybody who reads my story is going to give me a suggestion in the future, you need to give me the up most respect. If you PM me with a** **demeaning tone or start calling me names, don't be surprised if I don't take your suggestion or even block you off. Most of you guys are really cool, and I know you guys wouldn't do that like Lord Maximus and OnePiece99 for examples. But the people who have done it, you know who you are. I know that the world isn't sunshine and rainbows and that everyone isn't going to treat everyone else with respect. But I'm still the writer and this is my story, and this is how I work. If you try to give me a suggestion with a condescending tone or call me a name, I will not only not take your suggestion but block you. If you disagree with what I've done in the story, you can PM me and explain to me what you thought was wrong with the story and what I should do to make it better. I will accept civil arguments. You respect me, and I respect you.** **Also, the part with Eddy and the adrenaline, just watch the movie "Hardcore Henry" and you'll know where I got the inspiration for that from.** **Anyway,** **If you liked this story, don't hesitate to comment, favorite, and follow this story. Plus, don't forget to vote on my poll to which EENE X RWBY couple you like the best. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will come out soon. Bye.**


	79. Destiny of Haven

**A/N: This chapter takes place around the events of "** **Haven's Fate** **". I'd like to thank Lord Maximus, ShoRyuKen, The Lizard King, and OnePiece99. Enjoy.**

 **Fortress of Darkness:** _The Lab_

In the lab of the Fortress, Oceanica was sitting at his massive computer as he was typing away. With form of Evil Tim still in his stasis pod and on life support. But as Oceanica was typing away at his computer, he heard a tremor followed by a booming sound.

 _(VVRRRMMMMMM!)_

 ** _(BOOM!)_**

"What was that?" Asked Oceanica as he stood up from his seat and walked out the lab door.

As Oceanica made his way to the commanding bridge and looked around at all the Troopers and Corpses rushing around and typing away at the surrounding computers, there was another vibration. Strong enough to make Oceanica loose his balance for a moment.

 _(BROOOOOO)_

"What's going on!?" Yelled Oceanica as one of the Troopers looked away from the computer screen.

"I don't know, sir. But somehow the force shields and all electrical defenses have been tampered with. Along with that, we're under attack by endless swarms of Grimm." Said the Trooper as Oceanica looked over at him.

"What kind of Grimm?" Asked Oceanica as there was a large thumbing noise beside Oceanica. Like someone was tapping their finger on a window. Oceanica looked over at the main view port at the end of the bridge, to see a massive Nevermore right outside the window as it was ferociously tapping it's beak against the glass. As Oceanica then calmed down.

"That type of glass is too strong. Even with our defenses down, our doors and walls are strong enough to keep them at bay." Said Oceanica as another Trooper turned away from a computer.

"But sir, with the defenses gone, smaller Grimm are able to make their way inside. And are somehow opening up the doors, windows, and hatches to allow the larger Grimm to enter!" Said the Trooper. But before Oceanica could've responded, they heard a thump near the doorway, as both looked over and heard a scream of a Trooper getting tossed across the hallway by an unseen assailant.

As Oceanica and the guards looked at the doorway where the Trooper was tossed near, they heard the sounds of clopping. As they saw a Blackhart, a Grimm that resembled an oversized Elk, huffing and growling as it walked into the command bridge. Glaring at Oceanica and all the guards.

That's when all the Troopers instantly held up their rifles with Oceanica taking out his taser staff. The Blackhart growled as it ran forward to scewer Oceanica with it's horns. But as Oceanica closed his eyes and braced for the impact. Nothing happened.

As Oceanica opened his eyes back up he saw the Blackhart stood in front of him as it let out another growl before being pulled back and held in the air by a massive Draugr. The Draugr roared as it fell to one knee, and dropped the Blackhart on it's knee. Breaking the Blackharts back as it slumped to the floor, dead. As the Grimm started to dissolve, Oceanica narrowed his eyes as the rapidly evaporating corpse of the Grimm.

"Salem, that WITCH! She's the one who orchestrated this attack! She has to be!" Yelled Oceanica as the Troopers looked at each other in confusion as Oceanica growled in fustration.

"Ugh! Alright... First, we'll need to get the defenses back online." Said Oceanica as he turned back to the Troopers and pointed at two random Troopers.

"You! And you! Come with me! We're going to investigate the control room that's having troubles." Said Oceanica as he turned to the big Druagr who was still standing there.

"And you come with us too, we're gonna need that muscle of yours." Said Oceanica as he started to leave the room with the two Troopers and Draugr following along. But before Oceanica left the room, he yelled out one final order.

"And make sure Lord Tim is safe!" Said Oceanica as he finally left.

"Yes sir!" Yelled one of the Troopers.

Throughout the fortress, all manor of Grimm started attacking. With the electrical defenses gone and the smaller variety bug and rodent based Grimm letting the bigger Grimm in, the Regime's army was in a bit of trouble. even through Evil Tim's forces are far from defenseless with their share of powerful undead warriors and weapons. The Grimm more then made up for it in overwhelming numbers.

Oceanica, the two Troopers, and Draugr finally made their way to the control room that has been presenting the source of the electrical defense problem. As Oceanica opened the door and walked into the room, he and the three others were surprised to see hundreds of Scavengers, oversized Grimm that resemble rats, scurrying around the controls and nibling on all the wires. Basically tearing the place apart.

"Hey! Get your asses out of here! Get out!" Yelled yelled Oceanica as he cranked up the taser at the end of his pole to it's highest level, he started pumping the Grimm rats full of nine thousand volts of electricity. Causing several of the Scavengers to literally blow up from the electrical charges.

The Troopers opened fire on the Scavengers and started stepping on them as the massive Draugr was crushing the Grimm rodents. The Grimm were still capable of fighting back as the smaller ones grabbed sharpened pieces of scrap nearby as they tried to climb on and kill their enemies.

Even through the creatures tried to swarm the four of them, the four were just too much as the bulk of the Grimm were slaughtered. The only three remaining Scavangers ran off into cracks in the walls and escaped.

Oceanica and the Troopers panted as Oceanica looked around at the damaged wires, consols, and controls as he tried to think. Why exactly would Salem send an army of Grimm in the fortress. As he was thinking that, he turned back to the Troopers.

"You two, start cleaning this mess up. And see if you can fix this. We need our defenses back up as soon as possible." Said Oceanica as he left the room and the Troopers started to scavenge through the wreckage to find a way to restart the security system.

Oceanica started scratching his thick beard as he continued to think. "Hmm... if the smaller Grimm were able to sneak into the Fortress and tear up the controls, then it could've been a possibility that Salem was spying on us the whole time... which means-..."

Oceanica stopped talking as he got a shocked look on his face, as he instantly turned and ran down the hallway as fast as he could, back to his lab.

In another room, a secret room, there was a large black case in between the metal walls of the room. Away from praying eyes as something dark and moving was in the large case. As it thumped, and thumped, and thumped, and thumped...

As all the racket was going on throughout the building, there was no one around to protect the large black container as the door to the room was knocked down by a large Beowolf. The Grimm growled as it looked around the room and started sniffing the floor and the walls to find what it's master ordered the beast to look for. As it continued to look around, it flickered it's ears back and forth to try and sense any movements with it's enhanced senses. It listened carefully... As it did, it could hear a thumping in the walls.

 _(Thump, Thump._ _Thump, Thump._ _Thump, Thump._ _Thump, Thump._ _Thump, Thump._ _Thump, Thump.)_

The Beowolf slowly scanned the walls, until it stopped and stared at the metal wall. It didn't take long as the Beowolf slashed and bit at the wall, tearing it open as it saw the black container that was hidden.

The beast carefully grabbed it and pulled it out, placing it on the ground as it carefully ripped the top open with it's mouth. As it saw the black still beating heart of the demon. It reached it's hand in there and picked up the heart, carefully cradling it in it's arm to protect it as it immediately turned around and dashed out of the room and towards the lab.

Oceanica continued to run down the lab as fast as he could, extremely panicked as he kept running. As he ran, he pressed his ear piece and spoke.

"Come in! Is the lab secure?" Asked Oceanica, and getting no response.

"HELLO!? Come in! HELLO!" Yelled Oceanica as he pulled his hand away from his ear piece. "Darn it! If that heart is returned to Evil Tim, he'll skin both Salty Sam AND ME ALIVE!"

Oceanica finally made it to the lab and stopped as he looked down, seeing that the guards were on the floor and unmoving. Either dead or knocked out as the automatic door was open.

Oceanica looked into the room as his eyes grew to the sizes of dinner plates. A large Beowolf was standing there in front of Tim's stasis pod, standing up on it's hind legs as it's held Evil Tim's black beating heart just an inch away from Tim's open chest cavity as the Grimm was putting the heart back in it's rightful place.

Oceanica tried to move, but... he just couldn't. He was paralyzed with fear and his muscles were frozen solid. All Oceanica could do was watch as the Beowolf put the heart back into Evil Tim's chest. As it was complete, the Beowolf took a few steps back as Evil Tim's chest started to glow a bright purple. Before the cavity closing shut and Evil Tim's evil cyclopean eye shot open with a flash of demonic power.

 _ **(FRUSH!)**_

Before Oceanica or the Beowolf could've reacted, Evil Tim swung his arm as it hit the Grimm. Tearing the monster in half as the two halves of the beat fell to the floor and evaporated.

Oceanica watched as Evil Tim looked at his hands, shocked of having all his bodily functions back.

Oxford stood there, unsure of what to say as Evil Tim then looked over to him. Startling Oxford.

"I-Umm... Master Evil Tim, welcome back to the world of the living. I just-"

 _"SILENCE!"_ Silencing the doctor as Evil Tim stood straight up.

 _"Where. Is. Sam?..."_

* * *

 **Haven:**

Outside on the quad of Haven Academy, the battle between the criminal groups the White Fang, the Rebellions, and the Kirazu Tetsu against the Menagerie Faunus as well as the Mistral police force continues. The third Mistral Airship that was unhit by Eddvanced's blasts shines its searchlight on three White Fang soldiers.

"Cease fire, immediately!" Commanded the officer.

The three try to run away, but they are stopped by a combined group of Menagerie Faunus and Mistral policemen led by Ilia. Eventually, two of the White Fang soldiers drop their weapons and hold their hands in the air to surrender when they are surrounded. The last White Fang soldier tries to fire his weapon, but it is whipped out of his hands and he is tackled and restrained to the ground by Ilia.

"Thank you." Smiled a rabbit Faunus as Ilia looks at the rabbit Faunus and smiles, and nods back.

Throughout the battle, Dwayne and Ghira were taking down dozens upon dozens of enemies left and right. Dwayne dodging the sword swipe of a Kirazu Tetsu and knocking him on his face. All the while Ghira summoned two shadow maces as he knocked a White Fang grunt and a Rebellion down for the count. Zimos hit a Rebellion in the head, knocking him down as he turned back and blocked a machete blow and swung his golden microphone back, knocking him down.

Elsewhere, Blake stands proudly over Adam, who was on his knees before standing back up. As Adam's red Aura began to grow stronger and hotter the angrier he got.

"I'm going to make you regret ever coming back…" Seethed Adam as his edgy militant uniform started to slowly burn.

"More police are on their way, Adam. Huntsmen too." Said Blake as Adam started to chuckle evilly.

"Hahahaha! Still too afraid to face me on your own. Besides... I still have an ace up my sleeve!" Smiled Adam.

"I'm here for Haven, not you." Angered, Adam points Blush in front of Blake with Wilt in his left hand, while Blake draws Gambol Shroud.

"Heh, you are still afraid, and you should be. I've made powerful friends while you've been away." Said Adam

"Oh yeah?" Asked Sun as Adam look to his left as Sun approaches him holding Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in its staff form.

"Really? Besides the few punks outside the White Fang who are trying to escape and save their own skins and the crazy gearhead who wants to destroy all reality. There's no one." Said Sun as Adam pointed his Wilt to Sun.

"Tell me, does Blake make all of her classmates fight for her? It honestly would preferred Blake choose you over that worthless sock headed human." Said Adam.

"Nah, it's a volunteer gig. I'm just sayin', for someone who claims to have such great friends, there doesn't seem to be a lot of people here willing to fight for you." Said Sun as Adam looks around, seeing his followers surrendering to the overwhelming numbers of forces Blake brought with her, only proving Sun's point right. Even the extra forces of the Kirazu Tetsu and Rebellions started to get overwhelmed. A searchlight then shines down on him.

"You can try your best and make me regret coming here, Adam, but honestly… I've got more important things to deal with." Said Blake, as Adam lets out a frustrated growl and swings his sword at Sun, but the monkey Faunus counters his attacks by swinging his shotgun nunchucks. Adam then blocks Blake's sword swings as she comes at him, followed up by Adam getting knocked away by Sun. Adam then gets back up as his Aura grows hotter and more intense as he glares down both Blake and Sun.

"You two have made a BIG MISTAKE!" Yelled Adam as Sun dashed over to the powered up Adam as Blake holds out her hand.

"Sun wait-!" But Sun was knocked aside with one sword swipe from Adam as Sun flew to the side and collapsed as his golden Aura shuttered and depleted.

"Sun!" Yelled Blake as Adam giggled evilly as he looked over at Blake.

"I told you Blake, I will take everyone you love away from you. Starting with your monkey friend over there." Said Adam as he turned and started walking over to the defenseless Sun, dragging his blade against the ground as sparks started to fly.

But before he could get to him, Blake with her suit, managed to dash around and get in between Adam and Sun.

"I will not let you hurt anybody else, Adam." Growled Blake as Adam laughed.

"Hehehe... I ripped through your human friends suits like they were paper. What makes you think your armor will be any different?" Asked Adam as Blake lifted her arm as an electrical short spear appeared on the top of her wrist.

"Simple, Double D learns from his past mistakes." Said Blake as she fired the spike into Adam's chest as it started electrocuting and subduing him.

 _(Zzzzzzap!)_

Causing him to jitter, then fall on the ground, unconscious. Blake then turned away from Adam as she crouched to one knee and tried to assist Sun.

"Sun. Sun! Are you okay?" Asked Blake as she lightly shook Sun, as Sun managed to stir awake and open his eyes. The boy shook his head as he was then helped up by Blake.

"Oh man... Yeah, I'm fine." Said Sun as Blake let go of him as Sun managed to stand on his own two feet.

"Good, I don't think I would've been able to loose someone else." Said Blake as Sun smirked.

"Don't worry, I'm not easy to get rid of." Said Sun as he looked down at Adam who was knocked out on the ground.

"Woah, what did you do to him?" Asked Sun.

"I managed to take him down. Thanks with the help of Double D." Said Blake as she then looked over, as he then saw Edinator fighting Eddvanced as Double D dashed in as he and Edinator were fighting against Eddvanced.

Blake then looked over to the building where she saw her group of friends taking on Baron O'BeefDip, Emerald, and several other villains as she looked over between Double D and her friends. Unsure which one she should help.

Blake then felt a hand on her shoulder as Blake looked back at Sun.

"Look, go help your friends. They need you. I'll help Double D take out that rust bucket." Said Sun as Blake smiled, both nodding as they both ran off.

 _"Charging..."_

Edinator dodged another punch from Eddvanced as he jumped back and punched him with his left gauntlet that wasen't charging. Before he pulled his right gauntlet back.

 _"Charge complete."_

As he thrusts his fist forward and made Edinator fly back into another nearby building.

 _(SMASH!)_

But Eddvanced quickly rocketed out of the building as he instantly developed diamond like armor as he dashed at Edinator and started pummeling him with diamond-like spiked knuckles. Eddvanced managed to get eight brutal hits in before Double D charged into him and knocked him back with his General Franky mode. Knocking Eddvanced back several feet before standing back up.

Double D then reached behind him as he pulled out his oversized katana as he rocketed forward to swing it downwards on Eddvanced. But as he swung down his blade, it was immediately stopped as Double D looked back to see Eddvanced shapeshifted into a larger and deadlier version of the Ed-Buster. Eddvanced then tightened his grip on Double D's sword as he broke it in half. Before laying down a flurry of astronomically powerful punches upon Double D, making the genius stumble back.

But as Eddvanced was about to bring down his fist to smash Double D into the ground...

 _"Charging..."_

The second he heard that, Eddvanced immediately turned around and shapashifted back into his normal silver armored form. Quickly turning to Edinator as the charge completed.

 _"Charge complete..."_

But as Edinator thrust his fist forward, Eddvanced quickly dodged and grabbed Edinator's outstretched hand. As he immediately formed a blade with his free hand as he stabbed Edinator through the shoulder and severed his arm. Cutting it off.

"Come on! Not again!" Yelled Edinator before Eddvanced kicked him to the ground. But as he was about to deliver the final blow...

"NOT TODAY!" Yelled Sun as he dashed in and quickly bashed Eddvanced with his staff. Before stopping and running up to Eddvanced as he started assaulting him with a series of jabs and blows with his staff. But after three seconds, Eddvanced switched the modes in his armor as the crevices and designs changed to be more molten rock in appearance as red flames erupted from the crevices as he blocked another one of Sun's attacks before knocking him back with one firey punch.

But he wasn't finished with Sun as he dashed over to Sun who was lying on the ground as he grabbed him by his throat and lifted him up of the ground. But once again before he could've applied his final blow, an arctic blast of sub-zero energy hit him from behind as it started to extinguish his evil red heat blast flames.

Throwing Sun aside as he looked behind him to see Double D's armor shapeshifted into Bloo model as it was blasting Eddvanced with freezing rays. But as Eddvanced shapeshifted one of his arms into a plasma cannon, Edinator sneaked up behind him with his burning ax in his remaining hand as he lifted it up and brought the burning ax down on Eddvanced. Splitting his shoulder and torso.

 _(Shing!)_

Edinator wasn't finished as he pulled his burning ax back and brought it back down again and again. Severing more and more of Eddvanced's body. But that's when Eddvanced quickly twisted his arm around and grabbed the hilt of the incoming ax, holding it back as Eddvanced shapeshifted again as his back became his front and his front became his back. Regenerating as he quickly grabbed Edinator by the head as he picked him up and tossed him straight at Double D. Knocking the genius down.

"None of you were ever strong enough to defeat me." Said Eddvanced as he walked over to the machine and started activating the teleporting sequence. Edinator, Sun, and Double D all stood back up as they saw Eddvanced and the device that was behind him started to be consumed in a spectrum of dull colors.

Meanwhile, from the burnt building where the main group and the villains were fighting, they both failed to noticed that Ying, pulled herself out of the pile of burnt wooden beams, as she stood up and walked to the front as she held her stomach painfully. Watching Eddvanced disappearing.

"Wait! No! No!" Yelled Edinator as he stood up and ran forward to stop Eddvanced. But right as he was only a few inches away from him. Eddvanced and the device disappeared as Edinator launched himself forward and landed on the floor.

* * *

 **Great Hall:**

Back inside the Great Hall, Hazel launches fireballs from his fists with his fire-Dust enhanced arms at Li who managed to block them with his golden Aura enhanced arms. Blocking Hazel's attacks as he leaps forward and performs as series of precise strikes. Before quickly kicking Hazel back. Hidekazu roared as he leaped forward at Weiss with his spear, but the summoned Queen Lancer blocked the crime lords attacked as the Lancer knocked itself into Hidekazu, knocking him several feet back. But Hidekazu didn't give up as the remaining chunks of his hair came to life as lightning surged through them. Whipping them at Weiss' Queen Lancer. The Lancer dodges out of the way of the whips. Meanwhile, the remaining members of Team JNPR and Penny fend themselves from Mercury and Emerald's shots.

"You guys okay?" Asked Jaune as Ren coughs while Nora groans in exhaustion.

"Surviving…" Said Ren.

"I must say, they are more formidable then previously believed." Penny then looked back at Emerald as the normally sweet and happy android developed a hateful expression as he stared at Emerald. "But... that dosen't mean we're going to let them win."

"I don't know how those big guys are still standing. They recharge their Aura faster than I've ever seen!" Said Nora as Oscar watches Qrow fly in with his bird form, before transforming back into his usual self.

"It's their sheer willpower." Said Qrow as a shot was fired at him, as Qrow was knocked back a few feet.

"Qrow!" Yelled Oscar as another shot passed by him as he takes cover behind a nearby column.

"You morons got that right!" Said Chuck as he lumbered forward with his weapon in his hand. "I'm not gonna stop until your DEAD OZPIN!"

But before he could get close enough, Jonny quickly dashed in front of him as Jonny jumped in the air and quickly spun around with his crescent blade, slashing Chuck several times in the face as he stumbled back.

"Well then I guess we're at a deadlock, because WE'RE not gonna stop until everyone is safe!" Yelled Jonny as Chuck turned back to him and growls.

"We just need to get them to their limit!" Yelled Ozpin as Kevin swings his burning chains into the Wolf in his human form. But as the Wolf tried to his back, Kevin dodged his punch as he quickly wrapped his chains around the Wolfs ankle as he lifted him off the ground, then smashed him into the ground again.

Eddy pulls out his cards as he tosses them at Baron O'BeefDip as he tanks all the blows of the razor sharp throwing card before leaping at Eddy. As Eddy quickly reached behind him and pulled out his combustive yo-yo as he tosses it forward with the string strapped to his finger. Hitting Baron in the face as he was blown away and back out of the air. As Baron temporarily went down, Eddy looked over at Leo Lionheart as he pulled out his Swordfish, flipping the head back as he started firing at Leo, who defended himself with his weapon.

When Leo saw an opening, he aimed his weapon at Eddy and fired. Stunning Eddy and knocking him off balance. As Jib was fighting, back in his natural form, he looked over to see Eddy standing there, vulnerable. Balling his fists as he dashed towards Eddy, Eddy lifts his head and looks over as Jib was charging towards him and Eddy didn't have time to defend himself. As Weiss was fighting, she looked behind her to see Jib who was launching himself at Eddy as Weiss looked in shock.

But before Jib could get to Eddy, Blake uncloaks herself as she dashes in and knocks Jib to the side. Weiss' eyes widen along with Ruby's as Blake stood over Eddy, and held out her hand to him. Eddy looks back up at he smiles.

"Are you hurt?" Asked Blake as she helps Eddy up.

"Nothing I can't handle... have you been juicing?" Asked Eddy, referring to Blake's armor as Blake slightly smiled.

"Wow... I always remembered you being the quiet one." Said Weiss as Blake looked over to her and Ruby. All the while, Hidekazu, Mercury, Baron, Jib, Emerald, and Hazel slowly advance toward the four of them.

"Not today." Said Blake as she Blake drew Gambol Shroud, while Ruby holds up Crescent Rose, and Eddy held up his Swordfish.

"Alright." Said Weiss, holding Myrtenaster up defensively. "Well, what's the plan, Ruby?"

Ruby nods. Lionheart tries to launch an attack on Eddy, but Ruby shoots at his shoulder. Lionheart runs out of the room through the doors behind him in fear.

As Albert was fighting, he looked over and saw Lionheart trying to run away. Albert growled as he balled his fists. "Oh no you don't..."

Albert then dashed forward as he made his way through the same doors Lionheart ran through.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Said Mercury as he watched Lionheart leave.

"You expected a coward to fight for you?" Asked Hidekazu as he and Hazel lets out fearsome roars, while Emerald and Mercury just watch them. Ruby calls out their team attack.

"Checkmate!" Yelled Ruby as Blake and Weiss run forward. But before Ruby ran forward, she was held back as Eddy placed his hand on Ruby's shoulder a she turned to him.

"What do ya say we try out our new combo attack?" Asked Eddy as Ruby developed a small smile.

"Still not crazy about the name." Said Ruby.

"We'll talk about it when this is over. So what do ya say?" Asked Eddy as Ruby nodded as Ruby turned Crescent Rose into it's sniper form and Eddy held up his Swordfish in one hand and had his weaponized joy buzzer strapped to his other hand. Crackling with electricity. As the two dashed forward, yelling in unison...

"ORANGE ONSLAUGHT!"

* * *

 **Outside:**

Back outside, Edinator, Sun, and Double D stood there as Edinator had his portal gun out as he was trying to type in a code on the key pad of the device with his thumb. But the device just wouldn't respond.

"Okay, what just happened?" Asked Sun, confused.

"Eddvanced managed to teleport away with his nano he made it to the prime universe... when he releases the virus it will have a domino effect on every other universe in existence! Turning every living thing into a mindless zombie that will all work like one massive machine... in effect, destroying each and every individuals mind across the multiverse." Said Double D.

"... You mean something like a hive mind?" Asked Sun.

"... Or yeah, that as well." Said Double D as Ghira, Dwayne, and Kali walked over, with Ghira holding the tied up Adam.

"What happened over here?" Asked Ghira as he looked around, as he looked at Edinator who was torn up. Causing Ghira, Kali, and Dwayne to look at Edinator with many of his exposed robotic mechanics moving around.

Ghira turned to Sun and Double D. "Umm... Is he another friend?"

"Yeah. But we can save introductions for later. That version of me who was working on that device nearby is planning to effectively destroy all freewill throughout the multiverse." Said Double D and Dwayne couldn't help but chuckle.

"You serious? No offense D, but this is kinda difficult for me to swallow." Said Dwayne as Edinator looked at him.

"It doesn't matter if you believe us or not. We need to find a way to get to him before he activates the virus." Said Edinator as he continued to thumb away at his portal gun.

"Then how do we stop him?" Asked Blake as she walked over and everyone looked over at her.

"Blake, aren't you supposed to be helping your friends? Besides, how did you even hear us?" Asked Sun.

"I'll run back to help them after saving the universe. Also, I'm a cat Faunus with enhanced hearing." Said Blake flatly pointing to her ears.

"Grrrr... I can't track him down. We're through." Said Edinator as he stopped clicking on his device.

"Maybe HE can tell us something." Said Ghira who held the unconscious Adam on his knees.

"No good, he's out cold. Besides, he wouldn't know anything valuable." Said Blake as Double D stroked his chin.

"Hmm... I believe I have an idea. How many sets of coordinates does that portal gun keep in it's memory?" Asked Double D as he pulled the portal gun out of Edinator's remaining hand and started working on it.

"The last several or so, but-" Edinator was interrupted.

"That's good enough." Said Double D as the device glows with green lines and buttons. As the small screen on the top of the device presents the Earth of the prime universe.

"Okay, here I go." Said Double D as it appeared like he was about to teleport away in the same fashion that Eddvanced did, but before it could fully complete. It paused half way through as Double D stayed where he was as the portal machine crackled with green electricity.

"Eddvanced is way ahead of us. He's anticipated us following him. We're locked out." Said Edinator as he took the device back and looked at it. "Hmm... Unless, a vibration at the same speed as Eddvanced's transmission wave can piggy back on his energy signature and open a portal to where's he's at."

"Yeah, but the vibration has to be fast. Very fast." Said Double D.

"You have any more ideas?" Asked Ghira.

"Actually, yes I do." Said Double D as he reached into his pocket and pulled out two syringes filled with bright red liquid.

"I believe we can use these. When the White Fang, Red Caps, and Pardus attacked, I managed to snatch these off of him. During my analysis, I discovered it's an extremely rare form of Dust called acceleration Dust. It can allow someone to literally move faster then the speed of light." Said Double D.

"Well, that's great. So how are ya planning to-" Dwayne was interrupted.

"I need to inject it into someone who can endure a deadly amount of stress." Said Double D as Sun walked over with a confident smile.

"No need to look, I'm your man!" Said Sun.

"No, your body is too weak. You'll die." Said Double D as Sun lost his smile.

"Then who will-" Sun was interrupted by a new voice.

"I'll do it." Everyone looked behind them to see the evil clone of Yang, Ying, walk up to them as she held her broken arm with one hand and had a nasty scar on her forehead.

"You!" Yelled Blake as she, Edinator, Double D, and Sun all got into defensive positions as they turned to her.

"Wait, who is this?" Asked Kali.

"It's an evil clone of our friend Yang Mrs.B! She tried to kill us in the battle at the tower." Said Sun as Ying held up her hand to stop them for a second.

"Stop! Look, I know what your planning to do. I'm not here to fight you! If your looking for someone resilient enough to pump that Dust into, I'm your girl." Said Ying as Sun glared as he was about to tell her off.

"Hey! Hey! Woah! Woah! Listen! You tried to kill me and my friends several times! Why should we-"

"NO YOU LISTEN! I know this psycho is going to take control of the multiverse and turn everyone into a robot zombie! EVERYONE'S in danger! And I'm NOT going to let him do that to Remnant!" Yelled Ying.

"Why would you-" Double D was cut off.

"Because believe it or not there is someone in this world who I care about!" Spat Ying angrily as Double D went silent and stood straight.

"Okay then. But I must warn you, this will be dangerous." Warned Double D.

"Hehe... The entire universe is about to be taken over. That's a risk I'm willing to take." Said Ying as Double D nodded and held up one of his syringes. Ying held out her arm as Double D walked over to her and injected her. Double D then stood back as Ying then felt the explosive amount of hyperactive Dust surge through her veins as he eyes, mouth, and veins started to glow bright red as she started to vibrate at an extremely accelerated rate.

"Okay, Ying. Keep increasing your vibration speed until I say so, then stay at that speed and don't stop vibrating." Said Double D as Ying balled her fists as she started to scream out from the fantastic amount of energy and tsunami's of pain that felt like it was tearing her apart.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ying started to vibrate so fast that she became blurry as she was consumed in the bright red light that started to become so bright that the group had to block their eyes from the bright light.

"Steady... Steady..." Said Edinator as he was looking at the screen of the portal gun as the levels of vibration started to get closer and closer to it's intended goal.

"Just a little more, and..." Said Edinator as the vibration level hit their goal.

"Okay! Good! Ying stop now!" Yelled Edinator as Ying stopped at her intended goal as Ying was vibrating so fast that all that could've been seen was a blur of a whitish-red light. It stayed that way a little longer, until what seemed to be a scarlet red portal start to open up. As the portal got larger and larger until it got big enough for a full grown man to walk through.

"Alright, it's big enough! Go through and don't forget this!" Said Edinator as he handed Double D the portal machine who nodded as he turned to the portal and ran through it.

"Okay, come on guys. Let's get him some-" But as Blake, Sun, and the rest walked forward towards the portal. But before he could get to it, Edinator jumped in the way, blocking their path.

"What are you-!?" Asked Blake.

"None of you have a portal device like that. It protects Double D from being torn to shreds! Even with that suit of fancy armor, you won't stand a chance. Double D has to do this on his own." Said Edinator as he looked back at the portal.

* * *

 **Universe Prime:** _Earth_

In the middle of Prime Earth, a red portal opened up as Double D in his full suit of armor leaped through it as he landed on the ground. As Double D looked up, he was amazed by the landscape of this version of Earth. It was a clear landscape that stretched long and far with rock pillars and old man-made structures sticking out of the ground. Addition to that, multicolored massive crystals stuck out of random places in the ground, there were floating massive rocks due to the different laws of physics in that universe. And there were what appeared to be some kind of hybrid of coral and plant life that glows a beautiful shade of blue along with green. The sky presented different star coordinates and different noticeable colorful galaxies light years away. Wherever this Earth is, for some reason it wasn't in it's orbit any more.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Asked the cold emotionless voice of Eddvanced as Double D turned around to see Eddvanced standing there a dozen feet away as he was still typing into his machine's control panel.

"I guess I should welcome you to the prime universe. Believe it or not, this is the Earth where everything began. Your universe, my universe, and every other universe in all of existence was born. This... is the singularity. Or at least, was." Said Eddvanced as Double D narrowed his eyes under his armor as he started to slowly pace.

"With every decision we make it will create an alternate universe. The reality where something DID occur and the reality where something DIDN'T occur. Trillions of beings, creating trillions of choices, creating infinite universes... Some so incomprehensibly similar that you can spend millions of years trying to find the differences, and some so radically different it can drive a person mad just by looking upon it." Said Eddvanced as Double D looked past his hand and looked at the control panel, memorizing the codes Eddvanced was putting in.

"I already know that, "Eddvanced", I am not unfamiliar in the multiverse theory." Said Double D.

"Well... we are the same person, I just thought I would remind you. Just in case you've somehow forgot." Said Eddvanced. "It was smart to arrive in that suit. And lucky for me that I transferred my consciousness into this advanced body. Because with the physical properties of this Earth, we would be simultaneously crushed and torn to shreds by this gravity while burning and freezing to death at the same time. Very interesting, isn't it? I thought this would've just been a waste land. But I'm surprised life managed to somehow thrive here, even with the extreme conditions and the planet hurtling out of it's orbit. I truly wonder... what could've made this Earth hurtle out of it's orbit like that?" Asked Eddvanced.

"With the physics of this universe the possibilities can be endless. Perhaps an extra demensional being, aliens, some sort of uncontrollable cosmic anomaly, perhaps the Earth itself formed at a different area near the sun that's orbit was too weak that it just spiraled away one day? Or even-" Double D was interrupted.

"Don't be a fool, you know as well as I that there was only one thing that was the most likely candidate to cause this. Humanity." Said Eddvanced.

"You can't be sure of that. Anything in existence could've done this. Besides, perhaps humanity long died out and animal and plant life just evolved." Suggested Double D.

"Possible. But, shall I present the more darker universes that spawned from this?" Suggested Eddvanced as he held his arm out and projected several screens with pictures on them.

Double D's eyes widened in horror as he looked upon the pictures. Each one representing a dark reality. Double D saw a reality where an older and darker version of Blake was sitting on a throne of human skulls with the red White Fang symbol on a flag flapping behind her. Another one showed a village filled with severally malnourished people who are dead and dying. Another reality shows Double D in a suit of power armor very similar to his original suit of armor as he and an army of robots were attacking a city and killing civilians. Another reality shows a baron landscape where an old Ed is sitting as he pulled his legs to his chest and sat in the fetal position. Looking over the dead and empty landscape with a sad expression. Another reality shows a dark and burning land where Salem stood and millions of Grimm walk and/or flew over the corpses of hundreds of humans. Another universe showed an abandoned Cul-De-Sac where zombified and horrific versions of Ed Edd N Eddy walk down the streets. Another reality depicted Evil Tim sitting on a throne with Ed Edd n Eddy, Team RWBY, and all Double D's other friends killed and brought back to life to serve Evil Tim, standing around him as his Corpses. Along with countless other single pictures that showed depictions of somber and dark realities.

"All of these realities exist. And all of the people and/or beings that were hurt or killed were real. And all of these realities were caused by humans... Even if you cause world peace to occur on your world, another reality can spawn from that we're it completely fails and the world goes to war. When these nanites get expelled, they will infect whatever life is on this Earth, thus causing a domino effect and effecting all other forms of life on every other Earth. Making each reality work as one, no crime, no more sickness, and no more suffering. Only order and obedience." Said Eddvanced as he pressed one last button on the machine he was next to, activating it as the machine moaned to life and presented a vertical series of shut off lights that were very slowly turning on. One by one, showing when the machine will disperse the virus.

"This will be the only thing that matters..." Said Eddavanced as Double D narrowed his eyes under his armor.

"Your crazy." Said Double D as Eddvanced walked towards his armored younger self.

"None of that matters. Though, I will have to admit. The only thing I will really miss is when we would be complete "Chick Magnets." As what Eddy would describe it as." Said Eddvanced.

Double D then suddenly launched himself forward as he formed two massive lazer cannons on his wrists as he charged at Eddvanced. As Double D charged in he blasted his lazer cannons at Eddvanced who lifted his hand. Activating his blue force fields, blocking the energy attacks as Double D collided with Eddvanced. Double D tried to punch him but Eddvanced just caught Double D's punch as he headbutted him, then pressed his wrist blaster to Double D's chest and blasted him. Sending him several feet back and into the air.

But Double D halted as he used the jets in his back, feet, and hands as it stopped his propulsion. As he turned back to Eddvanced he launched a barrage of missiles that headed straight for Eddvanced. But as they were only a few feet away from colliding with him, Eddvanced simply held up his hand as it telekinetically held the missiles in mid-air. Only for Eddvanced to turn the missiles in the opposite directions as they headed back towards Double D. As Double D charged up his visor blast and blasted the missiles into smithereens.

 _(KAPEW!)_

But as the dust cleared and Double D was still hovering there, Eddvanced popped through the smoke and flew through the air as he grabbed Double D by his armored face and smashed him into the ground as he dragged Double D through the ground itself. Tearing up the earth.

 _(SMASH! KRASH!)_

As Eddvanced continued to drag Double D through the ground he tightened his grip on Double D's face as he tossed him into one of the massive hovering bolders covered in the glowing plant life.

 _(SMASH!)_

"Do you want to know the difference between us, Edd? You've only forged your suit of armor for any imaginable situation just a few weeks ago. But my body is designed to constantly evolve. You can't beat me." Said Eddvanced walking forward as the dust started to clear and Eddvanced could see Double D's orange and red glowing visor peering through the dust.

"The truest characters of ignorance are vanity and pride and arrogance. Which you possess all three." Said Double D as he dashed out from the dust cloud with an even sleeker mode with electrical spikes coming out of every corner of the armor.

Immediately starting to pummel Eddvanced as Double D got a few good hits in with his spines managing to pierce through Eddvanced. Double D punched him back once more, but as he was about to hit him again Eddvanced dodged the blow and shapeshifted his arm into a spiked mace as he started beating Double D with it. Eddvanced then managed to grab Double D by the throat and hold him in the air as he started tightening his grip around Double D's armored throat.

As suddenly Double D's armor changed it's mode again as his armor shapeshifted into a pink suit of armor with two brown antenna's that looked like dog ears and three black spots on his back. As he suddenly erupted with soundwaves that blasted Eddvanced and much of the evolved plant life back.

As Eddvanced looked up, he was a bit surprised to see Double D's new bizarre mode.

"Did I also mention I can combine my armor modes into new and unique modes?" Asked Double D as Eddvanced saw him with the torso of his Diamondhead mode, his left arm with the two arms of his Forearms mode, his right arm was a the Samurai Jack mode arm holding a Samurai sword, he had the Bloo mode armor for his legs, and the Courage mode armor for his helmet.

Rocketing in and colliding with Eddvanced, rocketing into multiple nearby pillars and stones. Smashing through each one of them.

 _(SMASH!)_

 _(SMASH!)_

 _(BASH!)_

 _(KRASH!)_

All before tossing Eddvanced aside and standing back up on his feet. Eddvanced had major dents and cuts to his armor that he instantly healed up. Eddvanced then looked back up as Double D dashed in and started assaulting Eddvanced with every feature of his chimera styled armor. Slashing at Eddvanced with his Samurai sword that caused massive damages and lacerations, and bashing Eddvacned with his two red arms. Causing parts of his liquid metal form to fly off.

Eddvanced started to counter and tried to fight back, but as he punched Double D in the chest he broke his robotic hand from the sheer durability of the Diamondhead torso. Double D continued his assault by the combo of sword slashes, punches, head-butts, and sonic blasts from Double D's Courage helmet.

But as Double D was about to punch Eddvanced again, Eddvanced caught the punch as he grabbed the lower Forearm arm off. Before swinging his arm as he shattered Double D's sword before unleashing a series of mighty punches to Double D before knocking him down and grabbing him by his feet. Grabbing him by the leg as he rocketed into the air and tossed Double D into the ground around around several dozen feet away from the machine.

 _(SMASH!)_

As the dust cleared, Double D was lying in a crator with his suit of armor in it's original mode. Double D groaned and coughed as he tried to pick himself back up, but that's when Eddvanced was suddenly standing over him and grabbed him by the throat as he lifted him off the ground and in the air.

"You don't get it, do you? I can ADAPT to technology. I can scan it and adapt to it. And that is exactly what I've done to your suit. You can't beat me." Said Eddvanced as Double D continued to cough as he reached for the transfer gun on Double D's hip as Eddvanced took it.

"You know, if you have just gotten Ed HIS strength he just might've stood a chance. Even Eddy has the tendency to be stubborn enough to win a fight. Even your girlfriend might've stood a chance. But... No. You don't believe anyone else has the competence to do what has to be done." Said Eddvanced as he tossed the portal gun aside as the loading display on the front of the machine was already 60% filled.

"If we are the same person... you know that this is wrong. You were a good person. With a wife and friends..." Said Double D in a defeated and weak tone of voice as Eddvanced just stared at him as his armored helmet shapeshifted into the adult version of Double D with a displeased expression.

"No. Good and evil are concepts created by moronic neanderthals who are too foolish and superstitious. To explain what they are too stupid to see. I am only doing what is necessary. Besides, the past is the past... it's time to look forward towards the future." Said Eddvanced as he shapeshifted his arm into a massive chainsaw and started to cut away at Double D's armor. But Double D rose his arm and gestured his finger as Eddvanced sensed something big fly through the air and towards Eddvanced.

Eddvanced quickly looked back as he saw a massive bolder torn from the ground telekinetically being thrown at him. As Eddvanced's attention was elsewhere, Double D charged up his concussive visor blast as he blasted Eddvanced back as he flew through the air for only a few feet before the bolder fell on top of him. Double D only had a few seconds as he looked back at Eddvanced's device as he dashed over to it and started tinkering with the control panel.

The bolder that was on top of Eddvanced suddenly developed cracks in it with red energy seeping out of them as the bolder was shattered into pieces as Eddvanced with his crevices burning red with anger. As Eddvanced saw Double D as the panel, his eyes widened.

Double D was at the control panel as he tinkered with the touch screen and tried to set the machine to overload and self-destruct. But before Double D could press the self destruct button, Eddvanced wrapped his arm around Double D's throat and pulled Double D back as the skinny nerd grabbed at Eddvanced's arm. All the while the light presentation of the machine was at 91% complete.

"No more arguing philosophies. I will kill you now. Then, convert the rest of the multiverse." Said Eddvanced as the loading presentation on the machine went up to 98%.

"I can think of one difference between us." Said Double D as he grabbed Eddvanced's arm and tossed him over his shoulder and into the machine. But as Eddvanced quickly deformed into metal liquid and reformed into his original state with no helmet he stood in front of the machine for only half a second as Double D quickly developed a cannon on his right arm as he blasted the machine behind Eddvanced. But before Eddvanced could attack, he felt his whole body freeze as he stood in place. Only a few more seconds passed before Eddvanced was magnetically pulled back and was stuck to the machine.

"Both of us fights monsters... But, whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you." Said Double D as he picked up the portal device and switched the coordinates to another Earth.

"And I believe that's... Checkmate." Said Double D as he threw the portal device at the magnetically trapped Eddvanced's feet as Double D turned around and walked away to the still open red portal.

Eddvanced eventually gained enough strength to tear himself away from the machine, leaving a little bit of his back behind as he tried to rush forward. But before he could, the portal gun generated a portal right above the machine and Eddvanced's head as the portal fell and engulfed both Eddvanced and the machine.

On an Earth that was nothing but a wasteland and was burning up as it was being pulled in toward it's own sun. A portal opened up n the ground flat as the portal rose into the air and transported Eddvanced and his machine there. Eddvanced looked around in panic as the planet that was being pulled in by it's sun as he turned back to the machine, that was at 100% percent and was ready to activate. A series of three options appeared on the screen.

 _'Abort'_

 _'Activate'_

 _'Halt and teleport to another location'_

Eddvanced then looked back at the sun that was getting closer and closer to the Earth he was on. Eddvanced just looked at the machine, then back at the burning massive ball of doom that was the sun. He just smiled as the world around him was about to die.

"It won't make a difference."

As Eddvanced stood there, the Earth he was on was then burnt to ashes as it collided with the sun.

* * *

 **Remnant:** _Haven_

Everyone stood around the red portal as they saw Double D stumble his way out, clearly hurt as Blake ran over to him to support him.

"Double D! Are you alright!?" Instead of answering, Double D turned around and looked back at the red portal.

"Ying! I'm back! Stop!" Yelled Double D as the portal started to disappear. As everyone's eyes widened with shock to see Ying stood there. As she was paper thin and severally malnourished. Like she hasn't eaten in a week.

"Oh my god..." Said Sun in shock as everyone stared at Ying.

As Ying fell to her knees, Sun dashed over to her as he held the malnourished woman in his arms. She weakly looked up as everyone around her.

"Did we... *Cough!* *Cough!* saved the universe then?" Asked Ying in a weak voice.

"Yeah, don't worry... we did." Said Sun as Double D's helmet retracted.

"What happened to her?" Asked Blake.

"I was worried this might've happened. While she vibrated at that speed with that material streaming through her veins... the energy from the portal might have leeched off a little more then her vibrations alone. It leeched off whatever energy she had. And it looks like it took everything." Said Edinator as Ying looked over at Edinator, then over at Double D.

"... You knew this was going to happen too... didn't you? That I had to sacrifice my life to save the world." Said Ying as Double D looked down with a guilty expression.

"... Hehehe... Good one. Well, at least he gets to live now..." Said Ying as her heart give it's final beats before it slows down to a halt. And Ying dies.

Sun then respectively placed Ying on the ground and shut her eyes. Everyone bowed their heads in respect at the villain turned saint.

* * *

 **Maiden's Vault:**

"How are you still alive?" Raven stared at Ed who grinned back.

"You know what the fun thing about being an idiot is? It's that people like you never expect me to surprise you. I mean, with everything we've been through you and all the other bad guys never learn." Ed then grew a cheeky smile. "I learned how to survive under water... BY HOLDING MY BREATH."

Raven and Sam just stared at Ed with the stunned expressions on their faces hearing the stupidity that Ed was babbling. "You really thought I would meet you without being prepared? I mean, come on! It's Evil Villain Trap 101 and I should know, I've seen almost every hero movie and comic ever made, even the ones in space. NO ONE is that stupid."

"You said you killed him." King Sam growled down at Raven. "All your talk about the strong living and the weak dying and you couldn't even kill one of them right. I should have known better than to trust a pathetic bandit scum like you. Fortunately since the vault is open I am free to tear you apart!"

"Why the hell are you glowing like that?" Asked Tiburon as King Sam laughed as he looked at his irradiated hand.

"Think of it as being a walking power plant..." Said King Sam as he walked forward. The radiation a dozen feet away alone making Yang, Ed, and Tiburon take a few steps back. "Or... think of it as the apocalypse coming early this year!"

But as King Sam walked closer, Zeus held up his remaining hand, charging it as Ed pulled out his Mighty Flipper and fired a fired a blast of concentrated lighting into Ed's weapon.

 _(KAZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAP!)_

As he swung it, unleashing a giant crescent shaped energy wave that slammed into Sam.

 _(KASHOOOOOV!)_

Knocking him off Raven and sending him flying over the edge and into the abyss.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ed stood there and panted as he smoked and Yang placed her hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Ed! Are you okay!?" Asked Yang.

"Yeah, I just had a few billion volts of lightning surge through my body... I'm good." Said Ed as he stood up straight and Tiburon walked closer and looked over at Zeus who was still on his knees.

"We're going to need to question him." Said Tiburon as Yang looked forward and saw Raven stand back up as she narrowed her eyes.

"In a second. There's something we need to do first." Said Yang as she walked forward as Ed and Tiburon nodded in agreement before walking forward.

"I guess your new Maiden powers protected you from Sam's radiation." Said Yang as Raven looked over at her as she and Ed and Tiburon walk up from behind her.

"It does increase the power of the hosts Aura shields. With my strength I've had nothing to worry about." Said Raven.

"Oh... really? Well I guess I saw it differently, because from what I saw it looked like Ed just saved your ungrateful ass." Growled Tiburon as Raven's eyes lit up with the Maiden's power.

"And who is the one with the Maiden's power? I was strong enough to get and master the maiden's power. Not Cinder nor anybody else. And I was strong enough to do what's necessary. But look at you, trying to fight for Ozpin and Qrow and loosing one of your teamma-"

"SHUT UP!" Roared Tiburon so loud that it slightly shook the cave and even silenced Raven.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE YOU SELFISH WITCH! He was like a brother to me! He was my best friend! And now he's dead!" Yelled Tiburon.

"Daniel is dead." Replied Raven.

"I DON'T CARE! You are the one who allied yourself with those monsters! And now Baron's GONE!... I also know what you did to Mai, how you almost killed her and what you did to her!" Yelled Tiburon.

"She attacked fir-"

"SHE ONLY TRIED TO SCARE YOU! STOP YOU FROM HURTING HER! AND YOU TRIED TO KILL HER! And you know what else? I think you had a child and left her ON PURPOSE just to make more pain and misery in the world!" Yelled Tiburon as Raven pulled out her blade and dashed right up to Tiburon as the tip of her blade was just inches away from his throat, as the two were face to face.

"Watch your mouth... I am the spring maiden now. And it doesn't matter how skilled you are Ahkeilos! I can kill you with ease!" Yelled Raven.

"Than go ahead Branwen! Do it! Show me the MONSTER YOU REALLY ARE!" Yelled Tiburon as the two stood at a stand off for a few more seconds. Before Raven pulled her blade away and put it back in her sleeve.

As Raven still remained silent, Yang walked up to her mother.

"You opened the vault."

"Thanks to the chaos you and your friends caused upstairs. I knew you could handle it. You're my daughter after all." Said Raven.

"... Qrow and Ozpin told us how the Maiden powers are transported from one person to another. That girl you found… she would've had to have trusted you if you were in her final thoughts - cared about you a lot." Said Ed.

"I'm not surprised an idiot like you would listen to a crazy old man and a drunk like that." Said Raven.

"STOP CALLING HIM AN IDIOT!" Yelled Yang. "He just saved you! After you tried to kill him! Do you have any idea how I felt!? How his best friend Eddy felt!? We thought he was dead! You didn't try to kill him because you were ordered to by Cinder and Sam, but because you were envious of his power! Something you can't accept!"

"No! I was strong enough to gain and control the power of the Spring Maiden! And lead the Branwen tribe! I am not jealous of some idiot!" Yelled Raven.

"No... it wasn't jealousy. Your scared. That's why." Said Ed as Raven turned to him.

"Bravery and stupidity can walk a fine line, boy. And if your now careful, you can get killed from it." Said Raven.

"And is that why you had to sacrifice her!? Because you were so unsure in your abilities to get what you wanted by yourself, so you sacrificed her to get the power!?" Yelled Tiburon stepping forward as Yang and Ed's eyes widened.

"How could you?!" Yelled Yang.

"She was scared when we found her! Weak. No matter how much training I put her through, she never learned! She wasn't cut out for this world! And with those powers, she would've been hunted her entire life! What I did-"

""Wasn't personal."" Said Yang, quoting her mother.

"It was mercy!" Yelled Raven.

"Which is it, mom? Are you merciful, or are you a survivor? Did you let me and Ed walk into that trap because you knew we could handle it, or because it meant you could get what you wanted?!" Yelled Yang.

"It's not that simple. You don't know me, you don't know what I've been through, the choices I've had to make!" Yelled Raven.

"And you think we should give a $&*% about that? Back then, I remembered you used to be troubled and complex... but always fought for what she believed in... whether if was for STRQ or your tribe. But knowing you, you probably butchered her." Growled Tiburon as Raven eyes widen and looks away, before turning back to face her daughter, Tiburon, and Ed again.

"I've stared death in the face over and over again! And every time I've spat in that face and survived, because I'm strong enough to do what others won't!" Yelled Raven.

"Oh, shut up! You don't know the first thing about strength! You turn your back on people, you run away when things get too hard, you put others in harm's way instead of yourself! You might be powerful, but that doesn't make you strong." Yelled Yang.

"Who do you think you are lecturing me?! Standing there, shaking like a scared little girl?!" Yelled Raven as Ed stepped forward.

"You know what!? Yes! She's scared! I'm scared! Even Tiburon over there is a bit scared! But that doesn't stop us from doing what's right! Being scared doesn't give us the excuse to throw morals and doing what's right out the window! And become nothing but a scavenger and a spineless coward who hurts people just to get ahead in life! You know what... FINE! I am an idiot! But at least I think about others! And that's why your going to give us that Relic!" Yelled Ed.

"And why would I-"

"Because you're afraid of Tim and Salem! And if you thought having Maiden powers put a target on your back, imagine what they'll do when they finds out you have a Relic. Along with that World-Cracker! Heck! Knowing Salty Sam he might've already sent forces to raid your camp while you were away!" Yelled Yang as Raven turns away, seething.

"They'll come after you with everything they have. Or they can come after me." Said Yang as Raven's eyes widen when she hears her daughter say that, before turning back to her. "And I'll be standing there, waiting for them."

After a tense moment, Raven deactivates her Maiden powers.

"You don't want to do this, Yang." Said Raven.

"Stop telling her what she does and doesn't want!" Yelled Ed as Raven glared at him a bit.

"He's right. I know what I want. I don't want to lose anybody I love, I don't want to die... but we're doing this anyway." Said Yang as she, Ed, and Tiburon walks forward, with Yang bumping her mother out of the way as she passes her. Raven looks down before turning to see her daughter approach the Relic chamber. A tear drips from Raven's eye.

"I… " Raven held her arm as tears well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry…"

Tears well up in Yang's eyes as well.

"Yeah… Me too." Said Yang as Raven then turns to Tiburon who was still glaring at her.

Raven wiped away her tears as best as possible as she looked at Tiburon.

"I'm... I'm sorry about your friend." Said Raven as Tiburon just stared at her for a few more seconds, before turning away with Yang and Ed.

As the sound of one of Raven's portals as well as the sound of flapping wings from behind them. Yang looks behind her and sees a black feather fall gently to the ground. As Yang looked down in sadness, Ed looked over with a sympathetic expression as he reached out his hand and placed it on Yang's shoulder. But as he did, the cave started to rumble as more of the ceiling started to fall down.

"What's going on!?" Asked Ed.

"The cave took too much damage! It's gonna collapse on us!" Yelled Tiburon as more and more of the ceiling started to fall. "Yang! Get the Relic! Me and Ed will go help the kid."

Ed and Yang nodded as Yang turned and ran into the Relic chamber as Ed and Tiburon ran to Zeus. Yang ran into the desert-like environment as she dashed forward and grabbed the Relic of Knowledge - an ornate, gold and cyan lamp - as it rests on the stone pedestal. Yang grabs the Relic by its handle, and small, indistinct whispers can be heard when near it. Yang quickly wiped some of the tears away from her face from earlier as she turned around and ran back.

Ed and Tiburon approached Zeus as they reached their hands out to him in order to help him. But it was like trying to touch an electric fence as it zapped Tiburon and Ed and made them step back.

"You can't touch me..." Said Zeus sadly as he stood up and held his stump where his hand used to be. "That's part of the reason I did whatever they said... because I would be a living lightning rod for the rest of my life if I didn't do whatever they said..."

"Don't worry! We'll get you out! Just give us some time to figure somethin-" But Ed wasn't able to finish as right behind him and Tiburon a massive bolder fell and broke into pieces upon impact.

 _(Smash!)_

"Guys! This entire place is gonna fall apart! We need to get out of here now!" Yelled Yang as she ran up to the two with the Relic in her hand.

"Not without the kid!" Yelled Tiburon as Zeus groaned before blasting a forceful blast of electricity forward that blasted the trio several dozen feet back, rather then shocking them.

"Leave me! You need to get out of here!" Yelled Zeus as the group picked themselves back up as Ed looked over and tried to run over to help. But was blocked by a wall of electricity, shocking him and halting him.

"Wait! Stop! You don't have to do this!" Yelled Ed as he banged his fists on the electrical wall.

"You need to get out of here... the world needs you..." Said Zeus as more of the cave started to collapse.

"No! Don't do this!" Yelled Ed as Yang grabbed Ed by the arm.

"Ed! We need to get out of here! NOW!" Yelled Yang as she pulled Ed away as Ed looked at his girlfriend before turning back to Zeus, who despite having a transparent face with his skull being visible... showed an expression of true sadness.

"... Fine." Said Ed as he, Yang, and Tiburon all turned around and started running towards the exit. Much to their dismay as Zeus stood there and looked down as the cave finally started to fully collapse around him. All the while, a tear streamed down Zeus' face.

 _(KRASH! BOOM!)_

* * *

 **Leo's Office:**

Back above ground, Lionheart bursts into his office and runs behind his desk, frantically opening drawers trying to look for something. Suddenly, he hears the furious yelling of Albert.

"LIONHEART!" Lionheart looks behind him in fear as the door to his office was blasted down by a red energy blast as a very angry Forneus entered the room. Lionheart put his hands up fearfully as he saw Albert approach him.

"Now Albert! Please Albert! Let me explai-" But Lionheart wasn't able to finish as Albert grabbed Lionheart by the collar and pulled him in.

"You betrayed us to Cinder and Sam! To Salem! You set us up!" Yelled Albert.

"Please! They said they weren't going to hurt anybody! They were just going to recover the Relic and leave without hurting anybody." Begged Lionheart.

"AND YOU BELIEVED THEM!?" Yelled Albert as Lionheart stared back with terrorfied eyes.

"My friend... would still be ALIVE if it wasn't for you opening the door to those psychopaths!" Yelled Albert.

"Please! Salem was blackmailing me! She was going to kill me! I beg of you... I had no choice!" Begged Lionheart as Albert started to grind his teeth in anger before pulling his hands back as he wrapped them around Leonardo's throat. As he started to tighten his grip with his robotic hands. Lionheart coughed as he wasn't even able to let out another plead for mercy.

Albert had an expression of absolute fury as he was choking out the cowardly lion. But as he continued to choke Lionheart... he saw the fear in the man's eyes as his life was being taken from him. Albert was still furious. He hated Lionheart for his cowardice and his partical role in the death of his friend and the attempted abduction of the Relic of Knowledge... But an overpowering force in him refused for him to kill Lionheart.

Albert let out a few more groans of frustration as he continued to choke Lionheart... before he let Lionheart go as the cowardly man fell to the ground as he coughed and breathed in and out deeply. All the while Albert stumbled to a wall as he leaned himself against it, trying his best to restrain himself from finishing the job.

Lionheart then picked himself back up as he looked over at Albert.

"Look... I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Your smart Mister Forneus, just do what I'm doing and get out while you still can. Run away and just leave all this maddness behind." Said Lionheart as Forneus breathed in and out a few more times as he looked over to Lionheart.

"... I'm not going to kill you. That won't achieve anything... You'll be more useful in custedy." Said Albert as he walked up to Leo who took several steps away fearfully.

"Wait! Please! Just let me go before Salem- _(Shikk!)_ AUGH!" Screamed Leonadro as a spiked tendril stabbed through the Faunus' back and out his chest as Albert's eyes widened. Soon, the tentril was pulled back the way it entered as Lionheart fell on his knees and collapsed to the floor. Dead.

Albert looked back up to see the Grimm Seer hovering there. Albert stared at the Grimm a few more moments before a woman's voice emmited from the beast.

"Oh, Leo... You disappoint me yet again..." Said the voice as Albert narrowed his brow as he looked at the Seer.

"... Albert, it was such a pitty you weren't able to kill him. But perhaps in time you will recognize and release the true darkness that lurks within your heart..." Said the voice of the woman as Albert took a step back with his eyes widening.

"What!? How do you know my-... Salem!" Said Albert as the Seer remained silent before pulling up it's tendrils to impale Albert, but that's when Albert gave out a dry heave before heaving again. Opening up his mouth as he heaved forward again and vomited his red burning acidic napalm as it splashed all over the Seer as it immediately started melting the monster as it screamed out in pain as it dies.

After another second, the squealing of the monster died as it melted into a puddle of red and black on the floor.

Albert looked at the puddle before looking back at Leo's dead body. As he then turned around and walked out of the room.

In Salem's Domain, the dark queen herself stares at the Seer in front of her on the table, leaning her head on her hand in disappointment.

"Worthless..." Said the Queen.

* * *

 **Great Hall:**

Back at Haven, Oscar is defending an exhausted Qrow while Ruby, Eddy, and their friends hold off their opponents, who are all exhausted as well. The opponents including Emerald, Mercury, Hidekazu, Baron, The Wolf, Jib, Mei, and Chuck.

"We're finished! Use your pea sized brains for once in your lives and drop your weapons!" Yelled Eddy as Baron, Chuck, and Mercury growls and snarls at them. Mercury slams his fist into the ground as fire starts burning in Baron's mouth.

"You fools... Sam, Daniel, Zeus and Cinder will already have the Relic... and all of you kids will scream for mercy." Said Baron as Emerald growled.

"Cinder won't leave us! She'll come back and stop you!" Yelled Emerald.

The platform leading to the vault is heard coming back up. Everyone stares as Yang, Ed, and Tiburon comes back up with Yang holding the Relic of Knowledge in her hand. Emerald and Baron looks in surprise as Cinder didn't come back up or Sam. All of trio's friends look up to them and smile.

"Yang…" Said Ruby with a smile.

"The blockhead did it..." Said Eddy.

Hazel seethes while tears stream from Emerald's eyes. Baron groans in frustration while Chuck's mouth hung wide open and Hidekazu growled in anger.

"They failed... Lord Evil Tim will not be happy with these outcomes once he awakens..." Said Baron.

"... That's it! I'm out!" Yelled Chuck as he brings his fingers to his mouth and whistles as everyone heard the sound of a motorcycle revving as the revving sound grew stronger and stronger. Until a large dark gray Chopper motorcycle with the headlight that resembles a skull with demon wings and a fohawk on it with a Gatling gun on the both sides of the cycle. As the motorcycle rode forward, it stopped as it reached Chuck who got on the bike and revved it.

"What are you doing!?" Yelled Mei.

"Ya gotta know when your beat! Me and whatever's left of my boys are outta here! Peace!" Said Chuck as he turned his bike to the front of the hall as he drove forward and hopped the bike over the group. Landing on the other side as he drove away.

"Coward!" Yelled Hidekazu with his hands cupped around his mouth.

Yang and Ed smiles back down to their friends. As both then notice Double D and Blake walking in with a few other people as Blake looks up and sees Yang. Both sharing a brief glance who looks down for a bit before looking back up to her. Emerald falls to her knees and begins to sob. Mercury and Hazel slowly back away as Jib and the Wolf stood their ground.

"Emerald, get up, we need to go." Said Mercury as Emerald shakes her head and remains stationary.

"Emerald!" Yelled Mercury as Emerald looks around as her breathing gets frantic. That's when Eddy takes a step forward as the rest of the group look over at him.

"So... how does it feel? How does it feel to loose someone you care about? How does it feel to be alone and let down? Does it hurt? GOOD! Then you know how we all felt during the attack on Beacon that BITCH caused! The only good she'll do now is feeding the worms!" Yelled Eddy angrily as Emerald's frantic behavior increased. The groups eyes widened with shock as Ruby and Weiss shared a brief concerned glance.

"Eddy, don't push her." Warned Ruby. But Eddy didn't listen as he continued.

"Your supposed to be all big and bad serving the queen of the Grimm! Your the one who almost killed Penny!" Yelled Eddy as he pointed over at Penny who was only a few feet away.

"Eddy..." Said Li in a warning tone.

"And now you fall on your knees and start having a panic attack now that she's gone! She got exactly what she deserved for hurting and killing! So are you gonna curl up into a ball and cry now!? Is that what's gonna happen!? Well!? Say something!" Yelled Eddy.

"FLATHEAD!" Yelled Qrow.

"WHAT!?" Yelled Eddy as he turned to Qrow.

The second Eddy turns away, Emerald holds her head and lets out a loud scream, activating her Semblance. Suddenly, the room turns dark as black smoke rises from the ground nearby. From it, a giant effigy of Salem, limbs bent and deformed, towers above everyone in the room. The giant Salem opens her eyes, and lets out an ear-piercing scream as it swoops down over everyone. Everything goes black for a moment. Afterwards, everything returns to normal, Ruby shakes in fear as she comes to terms with what she had just witnessed. Everyone in the room is still present, with the exception of Emerald, Mercury and Hazel, who have disappeared. All except for Wolf, Jib, Hidekazu, and Baron who stood there with confused looks. Except for Baron.

"What the-!? What happened!? Where are those three!?" Yelled Hidekazu as he looked around.

"The street rat projected an illusion for those cowards to escape... I temporarily stunned all of you and your minds for a moment so none of us would run off and abandon the mission. We will never fail a mission from out lord and savior." Said Baron as Jib, Mei, and Hidekazu looked over at him with faces of shock that turned to anger with the Wolf who just stood on the side. Unaffected.

"Wha- what was that?" Asked Blake.

"It was like something out of a horror movie..." Said Ed.

"An illusion. But an accurate one. That… was Salem." Said Ozpin as the group then turned back to the remaining villains.

* * *

 **The Woods outside of Haven:**

Outside, Hazel runs and carries an unconscious Emerald over his shoulder, with Mercury following not too far behind him. Up in the tree branches, Adam watches his allies run, before he too leaves.

As they all ran, they failed to notice a crackle of golden lightning in the sky.

* * *

 **Great Hall:**

Back at Haven, the group still surrounds Evil Tim's minions as Jib, Mei, and Hidekazu still glare at Baron for his decision to force the others to stay and fight a loosing battle. With Tiburon, Ed, and Yang already off the platform and stood with the rest of the group. But before any of them or any members of the main group could've said anything...

 _(RRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!)_

The school shook suddenly and a second later the elevator shot up like a rocket, right through the ceiling.

 _(KRASH!)_

As King Sam emerged from the hole, growling in pure rage as he looked around but roared when he saw Ed and Yang.

"You..." Growled Sam.

"Is that supposed to be... Sam!?" Yelled Weiss in shock. Her and a few others never seeing Sam in this new form before and only recognizing him from his voice.

"Alright then! Let's go in and kick his-" Nora was interrupted.

"Wait! Don't get close to him! He's emitting radiation levels that are going through the roof! Stay away from him!" Yelled Double D with his armor warning him as everyone exchanges concerned looks.

King Sam then lunged at them, radiation leaking from his mouth. "Evil Tim's greatest mistake was EVER allowing you brats to live!"

But before he could attack...

"Caw!" Sam's radioactive fist was only inches away from Ed's face before halting and looking around cautiously. The group gave the monstrous King Sam odd looks as another caw could be heard as a crow flew in out of nowhere as it landed on Double D's head.

Everyone, including the heroes and the villains looked around with confusion as more crows started to show up and land all over the great hall.

"What the-... Qrow, do you know anything about this?" Asked Ruby looking back at her uncle.

"Just because I can turn into a crow doesn't mean I know everything about crows. I don't know what's going on." Said Qrow as more crows began to show up.

"Odd. The crows migration pattern is nowhere near this location. It is as though they were summon to gather here." Said Double D looking around as the hall and all around the outside of the hall was covered in a murder of crows.

"But why...?" Asked Double D as Baron smiled a wicked smile.

"Man, I really hate birds." Said Eddy as all the crows started to converge into the middle of the great hall.

"THE MASTER HAS BECKONED THEM!" Cheered Baron in glory as the Ed's and RWBY screamed in fear.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As the crows converged into the middle of the room... the dark avians eventually murged into one being. As HE rose up and looked at King Sam

Ruby's eyes widened and she trembled. "Oh no..."

Baron O'Beefdip bowed his head so deep his forehead touched the ground. "My Master..." As the Wolf tilted his head, Jib just stood there, and Hidekazu's eyes widened along with Mei.

Ghira, Dwayne, and Kali were sweating slightly from looking upon the demon that they had heard off while Ilia was trembling.

Evil Tim stood in the middle of the hall, looking behind him at the exhausted warriors with his one eye glowing eye as his dark raspy voice spoke from behind his mask. "Followers of the Regime, your rightful lord and master has returned!"

Evil Tim then looked back at King Sam as Sam looked up and his eyes went wide as dinner plates and he quickly started to grovel. "L-Lord Evil Tim! You have awakened! Praise the Netherworld! It is a miracle!"

"Oh." Evil Tim took a step forward. "It WILL be a miracle, Sam. If you survive what I have planned for you!"

Sam paled and started crawling backwards, trembling against the wall. "B-but the enemy! The Relic of Knowledge, right there! Right in the palm of your hands!"

Begged Sam as Evil Tim rose his hand up and gestured it as his dark purple demonic energy started to surge from his hand. King Sam looking in a bit of confusion, before suddenly all the radiation in Sam's body started to be pulled back out as all the radiation transformed back into it's solid form as it reached Evil Tim's hand. When the process was complete Evil Tim was holding a stick of plutonium as Sam was forcibly transformed back into his original form.

"My greatest mistake." Evil Tim echoed Sam's previous words. "I have made a few but there is one I intend to never make again! Baron, Jib, and the rest of you... we are returning to the tower, now!"

Evil Tim grasped Sam's face as he turned back, summoning a dark portal. As he began dragging him into the portal, followed quickly by Baron O'Beefdip, Mei, Hidekazu, Wolf, and Jib.

"No! Please, master! NOOOO!" Sam's screaming echoed into the portal before it vanished.

"...I wouldn't want to be that guy." Eddy finally spoke.

"... He's back." Said Double D as Edinator walked into the hall, carrying his severed arm with his remaining arm.

"Just when I think the universe ran out of ways to screw us over... life finds a way. It ALWAYS finds a way..." Said Edinator in an irritated tone.

"What do we do now, guys?" Asked Ed looking back at his friends.

"... We'll deal with it later. Right now let's just try to get organized." Said Eddy as he placed his Swordfish back on his back.

Blake sighs in relief now that the battle is over, as she then turns back to her parents. The Belladonna's share a hug together while Sun looks on and Dwayne looks on with a smile at the happy family.

"The police rounded up the remaining White Fang members. Haven is safe." Said Kali.

"And large bulks of the other two groups were already captured. But unfortunately the rest escaped." Said Dwayne.

"Yes, along with Adam." Said Ghira.

"Darn it! He managed to slip away after that fiasco with Eddvanced! If only I kept my eye on him!" Said Sun angrily as he slammed his fist into the palm of his hand.

"It's okay." Said the voice of Ilia as she walked into the building. "He was the only one to escape tonight. Those in the White Fang that followed him? Won't support a leader that abandons his people. He won't have their help after this. He'll have no one at all. And the White Fang will be left divided."

"We've been fighting amongst ourselves for too long. Perhaps it's time for a new brotherhood. A new family for Faunus truly working towards a better world." Said Ghira as Dwayne chuckled lightly as he patted Ghira on the back.

"And... they'll need a new leader." Said Dwayne.

Ghira nods in acknowledgement. Sun peeks behind Ghira and notices his old friends from Beacon, waving to them. Blake originally starts to walk away, but that's when Double D grabs Blake's shoulder and turns her around as Double D walks with Blake to the rest of the Ed's and RWBY.

As Ghira and Kali exchange looks, Ghira looks over at Dwayne who had a look of reminiscence on his face with his arms crossed.

"Umm... Dwayne? Are you okay?" Asked Ghira as a moment of silence passed between the two friends.

"I just wished that Beaton, Sol and Ajax would be here to celebrating this with US..." Said Dwayne in a mournful expression as Ghira smiled and placed his hand on Dwayne's shoulder.

"My friend... they will always be with us. And one day we will join them soon." Said Ghira as Dwayne turned back to him and smiled.

"... And I'm sure we all know who the new leader of the White Fang should be." Said Dwayne as Ghira just smiled back.

Qrow and Edinator then walks up to Yang, Ed, and Tiburon.

"What happened down there?" Asked Edinator.

"We don't know exactly. When we got down there, Cinder was gone, Daniel was gone, and Vernal was dead." Said Yang.

"And Raven?" Asked Qrow as Yang and Tiburon closed their eyes.

"Gone..." Said Yang.

"What about Sam? If he was charged up with all that power, how'd you get past him?" Asked Edinator.

"He was about to kill Raven... but we came in, but as he charged at us the guy with the lightning powers blasted my weapon with lightning, thus super charging my weapon and used it to knocked Sam into the abyss..." Said Ed a bit depressed.

"And... what happened to the kid?" Asked Qrow as all three of them looked down with sadness.

"... He... we couldn't save him. Whatever Evil Tim's scientists did to him he was a living lightning rod. We couldn't touch him and help him out... the cave then fell and..." Said Tiburon with sadness in his voice as Qrow and Edinator realized what Tiburon meant as they all lowered their heads.

"... That's what Evil Tim does, he uses others and he doesn't care what he has to do to get what he wants. Let's make sure his death wasn't in vain." Said Edinator as the trio looks back at him.

"Hmm... well, we're all glad your still here, firecracker." Said Qrow as he placed his hand on Yang's shoulder before looking over at Ed with a smile. Which surprised Ed.

"Look... I was wrong about you when I first met you kid. I thought you were just gonna hurt my niece, but... I was wrong. Thanks for helping out, kid." Said Qrow as Ed smiled back at him.

Suddenly, Ruby groans and falls to her knees. Weiss and Eddy catches her.

"Are you okay?" Asked Ruby.

"*sigh*... I feel like I should be asking you guys." Said Ruby as Eddy chuckled a bit.

"Well... at least ya didn't break your sense of humor in that fight." Joked Eddy.

They all look up to see Blake and Double D approaching them. Yang walks over and drops to her sister's side and Ed walks over to Double D.

"So Blake, what're you doing here? Haven't seen you since the tower..." Said Ruby.

"Well... Double D already told us you guys were here. I just didn't expect you guys to be... "here-here"." Said Blake referring to the Great Hall as Eddy stood up and walked over to Double D.

"So... I guess you helped out Blake. Came here with an army and ambushed those morons when they didn't expect it." Said Eddy as all three of the Ed's started to converge with RWBY a few feet away from them doing the same thing.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang, share glances with each other.

"Care to give a few details?" Asked Blake.

"That's… a looooong story." Said Ruby.

"Well… I'm not going anywhere." Said Blake.

"That's all that matters. Hehe... That we're all here together. Right?" Ruby looks to Yang as she says that. Blake briefly looks away with a sorrowful expression on her face. Yang looks up at her and smiles.

"Yeah." Blake looks back over to them and smiles. Weiss offers a hand out to her, and the cat Faunus eagerly joins in to Team RWBY's first group hug after a long time of being apart. The four girls embrace each other while their friends look on smiling. The Ed's looked back at the girls embracing each other as the Ed's looked back at one another.

"... Eddy?" Asked Double D holding out his arms as Eddy turned his head away, refusing to embrace Ed and Double D.

"No. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see you again. But there's no way I'm gonna-" But Eddy was interrupted as Ed walked in and made the decision for him as he swiped up Eddy and Double D in his arm's as he hugged his tow friends. Double D hugged Ed back as Eddy was about to struggle. But instead, he stop and spoke out...

"Aww, what the heck?" Said Eddy as he hugged back his two friends as RWBY and the rest of their friends smiled as the three boys embracing one another.

After the hug, Qrow, was still holding the Relic, then approaches a panting Oscar, who is kneeling on the ground.

"I don't know how, but we did it, Oz. You okay?" Asked Qrow.

"I'm alright." Said Oscar.

"Kid?" Asked Qrow.

"He's resting. Too much energy fighting." Said Oscar.

"Hey, wizard, don't strain yourself!" Said Qrow.

"No! He had… a message… *Pant* *Pant* *Pant* We must… get the lamp to… Atlas." Said Oscar as he was about to fall, but caught himself.

"Woah, woah, kid... calm down. Your alright." Said Qrow as the two heard the sound of foot steps. Both looked over along with everyone else to see Tiburon carrying the dead body of Baron from the side of the room back to the middle as everyone stared at Tiburon silently. As Li and Albert walked over and stood by their friends side.

"... Ozpin also had another message. He said... he said he was sorry about Baron. And that he didn't want anything like this to happen..." Said Oscar as Tiburon looked over at him and nodded.

"... Yeah, whatever..." Said Tiburon as he placed his friend on the floor. Before he then took off his armor vest as he then drapped it over his dead friend. As everyone bowed their heads as signs of respect.

* * *

 **Atlas:**

Ironwood inspected the machine key that had been retrieved from the Branwen tribe. "Excellent work, Winter. You retrieved the machine and appear to have eliminated at least the majority of the Branwen Tribe. Even if Raven and the Spring Maiden are unaccounted for it will cripple the raids on the outer villages."

Winter nodded. "The tribe was prepared for our first tactic, sir. Mars' new equipment served him well and Neo...Was more than willing to provide me with people to interrogate. Though they both have trouble listening to instructions."

"We both knew it would be difficult from the start but I trust you to keep them inline." Ironwood replied. "This machine will be locked away in our most secure vault. In the meantime I have a few more candidates to add to our team and hopefully they will make things easier."

* * *

 **Patch:**

On the Xiao Long-Rose Family Home on Patch. Taiyang Xiao Long is tending to his garden. He then hears the sound of flapping bird feathers and notices a falling black feather. Taiyang sighs.

 **A/N: Said, I believe that's what you go by? Your the one who was suggesting that Saif character, right? If so, don't worry. During that last message in the last chapter I wasn't talking about you. Like I said, most of you guys are cool. I was talking about the small minority who had no idea what the meaning of respect was. People who are arrogant and have zero filter. If you don't fall into that category, I wasn't talking about you. Also, if you've been reading my story for a while and have noticed a lot of different Grimm species showing up, like the Wickerman, or the Troll, or the Blackhart it's really because I enjoy fan Grimm's. I know most of you don't care or even noticed that, but I thought for the minority of you that did notice, that's why whenever Grimm show up it isn't always the same old Beowolf or Ursai over and over.**

 **(Blackhart Reference: _FanGrimm-Blackhart_ by _Blue-Hearts_ on _Deviantart_ )**

 **(Scavenger Reference: _RWBY Grimm OC - Scavenger + Scavenger King_ by _MyRynoRunsHot_ on _Deviantart_ )**

 **Also, from the votes I got on my EENE X RWBY couples pole, the couple that took fourth place behind Eddy and Weiss, Ed and Yang, and Double D and Blake was Evil Tim and Salem. I am honestly surprised, so... I'm wondering. What would you guys think of it? What would you guys think if I made Devil Worshiper cannon in this story? Just a thought. Also, if any of you guys can think of a combo attack/ship name for Ruby and Eddy besides "Orange Onslaught" I'd like to hear it. And if your wondering why I said ship name is because I wanna fill up my EENE X RWBY voting pole with as many ship names as I can.** **Anyway,** **If you liked this story, don't hesitate to comment, favorite, and follow this story. Plus, don't forget to vote on my poll to which EENE X RWBY couple you like the best. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will come out soon. Bye.**


	80. Hail Crom

**A/N: This chapter takes place after the events of "Haven's Fate". I'd like to thank "Lord Maximus" for help on this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Mistral:** _Village of Hibiscus_

It was a cloudy and rainy day as the Funeral of Baron Samedi was in session. The rain was pouring down on the village and the cemetery that was on the edge of the bayous and where the funeral was being held. It was only two days after the battle of Haven with almost all the attenties at the funeral wearing some kind of white clothing. Or at least wore a white robe around them.

Many of Baron's large family and old friends from Hibiscus were standing in front of the above ground tomb of Baron. Along with RWBY, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Edinator, all three of the Ed's, Qrow, Oscar, and even people who didn't know him very well like Penny, Ghira, Dwayne, Kali, and Sun. And of course, three of Baron's best friends and teammates: Tiburon, Li, and Albert.

The Houngan who was dressed in the appropriate attire stood by the tomb as he started to speak.

"We are here today, to send our respects to our honored deceased. And it should be noted that in the amidst of our sorrow, let us never forget the joy and happiness this man brought with him wherever he went. Baron was a brave Huntsman, a teacher, a leader, a professor, and a man who would selflessly sacrifice his own life to save another. Baron was a wonderful man in life who would defend the world he lived in to his very last breath. I'm sure I speak for his friends, his family, and to the very world he protected that Baron will be missed. And that we will never forget him or his sacrifice." Said the Houngan as everyone bowed their heads in respect.

The Houngan then looked back up and looked over at Tiburon, Li, and Albert as they looked back at him and nodded. The Houngan then stepped to the side as all three of Baron's teammates took the stand. With Albert standing on the left, Li standing on the right, and Tiburon standing in the middle as he held his deceased friend's cane in his hands.

"... Out of my friend... my... brother. I can't really describe how much Baron has impacted my life... all of our lives. He was not only the leader of our team, but the heart of our team as well. Even if an army of Grimm was heading straight towards him and all he had to defend himself was his bare fists... he would run into that horde with a smile on his face." A tear rolled down Tiburon's face before quickly wiping it away.

"... He... he would always help his teammates out. Even if they were angry or stubborn and would just never get out of their old ways... he would never give up on them. He was a true friend. In BATL... Baron would sometimes call us brothers, like we were brothers that he's never met before when we went to Haven academy to train in order to become Huntsmen. I-... Umm... look, I'm not very good at eulogies, so... I'm just gonna say what I really think. Out of all the people I have met in my life time... some good... some bad... but Baron was neither of those. Being a Faunus, I face discrimination for my heritage in the past. Sometimes I wondered if humanity was truly worth saving... But, then I discovered the meaning of humanity. In the form of Baron Samedi. No human I have ever met before or after Samedi embodied humanity's potential for good." Said Baron as he, Li, and Albert tried to hold back their tears as they sniffed.

"We're sure gonna miss you..." Said Tiburon before looking back at the Houngan as he nodded, as he, Li, and Albert walked away from the tomb and joined the rest of the group.

After the funeral was over, everyone walked away... except for Li, Albert, and Tiburon who stood in front of Baron's above ground tomb. In front of the tomb were several candles, hibiscus flowers in a flower holder, a bottle of Baron's favorite rum, several fruits sitting in a bowl, and a group picture of a younger Team BATL standing together and smiling.

The trio bowed their heads once more before Tiburon got to one knee and gently placed Baron's Lonbraj in front of Baron's grave right side up. Before Tiburon's hand wrapped around the top of the cane... before loosening his grip and letting go as he turned around and walked away with Li and Albert.

* * *

 **Mistral:** _A Random Wearhouse, Two days after the funeral_

In a random, abandoned, and unsuspecting wearhouse somewhere in the city of Mistral was where a group of interdemensional thieves were hiding out. In the wearhouse itself was a group of around six guys as the room they were in was covered in priceless treasures stolen from Earth. At the other end of the room was the cheaply built but functional transportation device that was currently inactive.

The room itself was covered with priceless artifacts from Earth that could possibly be worth a lot more on Remnant. Artifacts like the painting of the last supper, the Mona Lisa, half the foot of the statue of liberty, the rosetta stone, St. Edward's crown that one of the thugs were wearing, and the rest of the room was covered in tons of gold coins and bricks, diamonds, and jewels.

The main five thugs were hanging around a round table as they were playing a game of poker. Many of them were wearing neckolases, rings, and crowns made up of gold and jewels. Several of them were smoking cigars as the lead thief spoke.

"Oh man! I can't believe it! We're actually STEALING alien artifacts! And it's all thanks to the blueprints we found near the ruins of Vale!" Said the lead thug.

"Yeah... It's kinda weird. I heard that three weird aliens came from another universe and fought at that Huntsman's school... I even heard that one of those aliens were actually SMART enough to build the first portal machine in the first place!" Said another thug.

"Yes, well... let's just try to be careful with this thing. I mean- We're still making history with this... And I'm sure all this stuff is world billions of Lien... but with that alien warlord in the middle of the Emerald forest with that huge tower of his... we should be careful what worlds we cross over to when we use that thing." Said the smart member of the group as another thug was looking through a weird book he found on Earth entitled "Bible".

"Umm... Hey guys, check this word out right here." Said the thug holding the book as he leaned over to another thug as he looked in the book as well.

"This word right here. It says "Jebus"... on every other page I saw a word similar to this called "Jesus"..." Said the thug holding the book as the other thug looked closer into the book.

"... Well than shouldn't it be Jesus?" Said the thug looking into the book as all of them were snapped out of it by a loud crash.

 _(Crash!)_

All the theives as the table looked over as they saw the sixth member of their group who dropped a large wooden crate filled with gold coins from Earth as it fell to his feet and scattered all over the floor.

"Oum damn it, Perry! Every single time!" Yelled the lead thug as the Faunus with glasses and floppy rabbit ears panicked as he looked back up at his co-workers.

"Oh! Sorry guys! I didn't mean it! It just looked like it would fall where it was placed. So I tried to place it-" The Faunus was interrupted.

"Shut up and clean that mess up now! We need to start selling this crap to bidders so we can start making some Lien!" Commanded the leader as Perry nervously nodded his head as he bent down and started scooping the gold coins back into it's container.

"Your lucky we're letting stay, you Faunus! After running out on the White Fang, you should be jumping in joy we let a Faunus like you join!" Said another thug as Perry continued to clean up the mess of gold coins. But as Perry continued to clean up the mess he made, the portal turned on once more as all the thieves looked over at the activated portal. All looking in absolute confusion.

"What the-!? Who turned that thing on?!" Yelled the lead thief as he and his co-workers stood up and picked up their rifles and guns as they stood in front of the portal and aimed their guns at it. After only a few moments passed... the six of them could see a figure walk out of the portal. After another moment, the six saw in clear who or what was walking through the portal.

It was a 5'8 tall man who wore no shirt with red Celtic tribal markings all over his body. He wore black pants, footware with his toes sticking out, his nails were black and sharp, he had pointed ears, his red hair was braided and all pulled back, he had orange slited eyes, a red marking running down from the bottom of his mouth, red markings around his face and forehead, and finally he had a small white glowing lantern hung around his neck. He took a few steps forward as he took a breath of fresh air.

The thieves look at each other in confusion before looking back at the mysterious man who appeared in front of them.

"... What is this place?" Asked Crom as he looked around.

"... A warehouse." Said one of the theives as the lead thief glared at him as Crom turned to the man who answered him.

"Ahh... And if Crom stabbed you, will you die?" Asked Crom with a smile as the thug's eyes widened with fear.

"Okay! Enough! Who are you!? Answer before I loose my-"

 _(Skidd!)_

"-UGH!" The lead thug looked down as he saw a pitch fork was impaled through his chest. As he looked on in shock, he dropped dead.

"Hmm... Seems like Crom can." Said Crom as the rest of the thugs raised their rifles. But before they could pull their triggers Crom raised up his hand as a flurry of a cold blast shot forward and encased the rest of them in ice as he walked forward.

"I am Crom Cruach, the god of fertility, the sun, wealth, and nature..." Said Crom before swinging his fist and shattering one of the frozen interdemensional thieves.

 _(Krak!)_

Crom continued to slowly walk before he stopped and looked over at Perry who dropped his weapon, was on his knees, and had his hands in the air.

"Honestly, I hate working with these guys. They treat me like garbage." Said Perry as Crom smiles and walks over to him and looks down at him.

"You seem like a smart mortal. Speak to Crom, would you care for a job?" Asked Crom as Perry looked back up with a surprised look.

"Umm... Okay." Said Crom as he slowly stood back up, with his hands still in the air as Crom cracked another smile.

"So tell Crom... Dog person... what is your name?" Asked Crom with a smile.

"I'm Perry Taylor... and I'm a rabbit Faunus." Said Perry as Crom's smile turned into one of confusion.

"Faunus?" Asked Crom.

"Umm... yes. Faunus are a group of people who have some kind of animal trait... Here on Remnant." Said Perry as Crom giggled before grabbing the lantern that was around his neck as he looked into it.

"Hear that, Yeshmiyek? I have arrived. And now, with your power, I shall take this world and make It's mortal's worship ME! As it's new lord and master..." Said Crom before letting go of the necklace as the lantern fell back into it's proper position. As Crom then took a few steps forward, before stopping.

Crom's bloody tattoos began to glow once more as he raised both his hands as fire erupted from his palms. He smiled as the flames grew brighter and brighter as Perry had to turn his head away to avoid the blinding light. As the light died down, Perry looked back as his eyes widened when he saw four uniquely designed... farming tools hover in front of him with each one having their own color to them.

The first one was a pair of blood red demonic sickles that were crossed over one another. The second one was a pickax that seemed to be entirely made out of wood but still had it's own unique aura to it. The third one was a black scythe with the blade itself seemingly having the same beautiful color as the stary night sky itself. And the last one seemed to be a large golden ax with an extremely bright golden aura around it.

Perry looked on in both amazement in confusion as Crom leaned forward and whispered into the four floating harvesting tools.

"Gather my Harvesters..." Said Crom before spreading his arm out as each one of the tools flew straight up as they smashed through the ceiling and continued to fly at the speed of sound through the air.

Perry continued to look on in shock before Crom spoke.

"Come Bunny-Perry... we have work to do." Said Crom as he walked forward with Perry following his new boss.

* * *

 **Mistral:** _The Docs outside of Haven_

In the docs of Mistral, the new members of the New White Fang were loading up several large boats with crates filled with supplies that they will need on their trip to Atlas. conveyor belts and both Faunus and volunteer human's were loading up supplies with several of them stacking up crates to load up at a later time.

All the while, Ghira stood on the side as he had a chart in front of him as he was organizing and accounting everything that was being loaded into the ships. He looks down at his clipboard before looking back up at the progress that was being made by the New White Fang. Ghira continued watching as his old friend Dwayne walking next to him holding a large crate. Before placing the crate on the ground.

"How's it going so far?" Asked Dwayne as Ghira looked back down at his clipboard.

"Everything's going fine. Everything at this point is well organized and almost ready to sail to Atlas." Said Ghira.

"Hehe... Only if they'll let us in." Said Dwayne as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Yes, that is true. Atlas is going to be difficult to get into with it's blockade and trade embargo. But Kali and a few tactical ex-military are looking for another way to get in without being spotted. Even Professor Forneus is working on some sort of cloaking device to allow us to get into Atlas undetected." Said Ghira.

"Yeah, but with the type of tech Atlas has... it isn't going to be easy regardless." Said Dwayne.

"*Sigh*... I know old friend, but we have faced much worse before. I just wish those kids would come and help out." Said Ghira as Dwayne laughed and placed his hand on Ghira's shoulder.

"Calm down, Ghir... They might be powerful Huntsmen and Huntresses, but their still kids. Besides, their on break. Just give them some time to relax." Said Dwyane.

"I suppose... I just hope they keep an eye on the short one with the three hairs. Something seems off about him." Said Ghira before him and Dwayne shrugged it off as Ghira continued to look at the clipboard.

"Yeah... I'm still disappointed we weren't able to have that party. You know, after I beat up more fools then you." Said Dwayne.

"You know why we can't have a party right now, Dwayne. Time is still of the essence. Even through this Salem and Evil Tim lost many of their minions, their still no doubt going to go to Atlas to take the Relic and the 'World-Breaker' they've been looking for. On top of that, we lost a few good people during that battle. It may not be appropriate to celebrate after their sacrifices." Said Ghira with a somber tone at the last part as Dwayne nodded his head.

"No, no, no... your right. Besides, that punk Adam is still out there too. He may not have as many followers left as he once did, but it wouldn't surprised me if some still followed him. And now with the numbers finally on our side, we can show the world who the Faunus really are." Said Dwayne as Ghira slightly nodded.

"But... Perhaps when this is over, we can have a massive celebration. What do you think?" Asked Ghira.

"Sound's good to me brother." Said Dwayne as Zimos walked over to them.

"My boys are still l are almost finished loading up all of the weapons. When will we dip out?" Asked Zimos as Ghira and Dwayne turned to him.

"We don't know. Atlas' security has become pretty tight recently. Kali and a few generals are already trying to find a way into Atlas without being detected." Said Ghira as Zimos smiles at the mention of the name Kali.

"Oh, HER? Oh MAN, babe! Hot and smart? Sweet Oum she's got it all! Ya know, if ya ever get tired of her and ever think about getting a divorse. It'll be happy to take her and show her my-"

"Zimos, I swear to Oum. Finish that sentence and that music staff of yours will find a new home permanently lodged up your rectum." Threatened Ghira as Zimos shut up and giggled fearfully.

"Umm... Hehe, I was just joking man." Said Zimos as he held his hands up as Ghira and Dwayne glared him down at the pimp. But before Zimos, Ghira, or Dwayne could've said anything else, they all heard the voice of Kali call out to them.

"Ghira, how is loading up supplies going?" Asked Kali as the three men looked over to see Kali and several tactical New White Faunus personnel standing by her walk over to them. With Kali and a few other personnel carrying Scroll pads.

"Fine. Have you and the generals find a way into Atlas yet?" Asked Ghira as Kali shook her head.

"No. The scouts we sent to Atlas to do recon on the blockade reports that virtually every entrance to Atlas is air tight. Can't travel there from the sea or air. And if we try to infiltrate it from deep in the ocean it could be a death charge." Said one of the generals as Ghira shook his head with a groan.

"Hmm... There HAS to be some way in. Back in Team Chimera we learned that no matter how tightly secured some place might be, there is always SOMETHING they overlooked." Said Dwayne as Ghira looked back and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Dwayne is right. While we're still loading up the boats and Professor Forneus is still working on that cloaking device, we still have some time. Tell those scouts to keep searching for a way in. We'll continue our work here." Said Ghira as Kali nodded and looked back down at the Scroll pad.

"Alright. We will do what we can. We will see you later, dear." Said Kali smiling at her husband as Ghira smiled back before Kali and the generals turning around and walking away.

But as she walked away, Ghira and Dwayne looked over at Zimos who was smiling as she watched Kali's rear end as she was walking away. As Zimos giggled, he heard the sound of crackling as he looked over fearfully.

He saw Dwayne holding Zimos' staff with his silver brass knuckles that were crackling with electrical Dust as the electric current surged through the metal staff. Zimos looked on in fear and Dwayne cracked a smile.

"Guess where this is going..."

* * *

 **Mistral:** _Haven, the House_

In the house, the main group including Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Double D, Oscar, Ed, Sun, Nora, Ren, Rolf, Penny, Kevin, Jonny, and Jaune were sitting around a table as each were drinking their own beverages. As they were recounting what happened only several days ago.

"I still can't believe it! I mean... I know you guys told us this, but I still can't believe Double D saved the universe from his alternate evil self!" Said Ruby.

"Well, you aren't wrong, Ruby. But ever since our arrival to Remnant there has been a constant series of unbelievable events going on." Said Double D as Blake nodded in agreement.

"Yeah... Like out of all the people in the world, Evil Tim came in and saved us from Sam. And of course with that leopard psychopath Pardus trying to kill us along with Robin Redcap Jr both trying to kill us." Said Blake.

"Yeah, that's pretty crazy. But me and Jonny still took down that crazy crime lord. And as superheroes too." Said Kevin with a smirk.

"But wait, I thought you said superheroes were stupid." Said Double D.

"Yeah? Well I changed my mind. Being a superhero is pretty cool. By the way, did you make that new body for Penny?" Asked Kevin looking over at Penny as she and Double D both nodded.

"Indeed, it was quite a traumatic experience with what happened to my old body. And for a time not having a body and only being a program in Double D's private network wasn't exactly 'fun'. But... this body is even better. It's more advanced yet still feels more "Human" then my last body." Said Penny as she held her hand up and moved her fingers around.

"But when you made Penny's new body, did you add more... "girl" parts to it?" Asked Jonny as almost every girl at the table glared at Jonny and Penny blushed. As Weiss slapped his head.

"Umm... I am not entitled to answer that question. But what I will say is that it wasn't exactly the most comfortable project I've ever worked on before." Said Double D as Ruby then placed her hand on Penny's hand as Penny looked back up at her first friend.

"Well, either way we're still happy your here with us Penny. Remember the first day we met? You were a bit unsure and untrusting? And a bit socially awkward?... You wanted to be like other people and have friends. Well... even through we may have went down a rocky path, you got what you wanted. In a big group of loving friends." Said Ruby as Penny looked back as she grew a huge smile. Despite being an android and not having the ability to cry tears, she managed to show just as much overwhelmingly happy emotion as any human wood. Showing a mixed expression of happiness and sadness.

"Thank you, Ruby." Said Penny as she smiled at her first friend.

"Anyway, do you guys know where Eddy is? I haven't seen him all day." Said Jaune as Weiss spoke up.

"He went out to work on his street scams again." Said Weiss as Double D sighed in annoyance.

"Again!? Really? He's been skipping out on our work to start scamming the people of Mistral ever since after the battle at Haven." Said Double D with an annoyed tone.

"Calm down Double D. It's been a difficult time for all of us. We just found out that Evil Tim has returned and who this "Salem" really is. Plus along with the... unfortunate events that occurred during the battle. I would say we should give him a bit of a break." Said Ren defending Eddy.

"Yeah, I can understand Eddy's grief... but, he's started to put a target on his back with all the scams he's been pulling lately. I think we should give him all the time he needs to sort all this stuff out, but we gotta stop him from scamming before it comes back and bites him, and the rest of us in the butt." Said Yang.

"At least he's not just locked up in his room getting madder and madder. At least he's doing something." Suggested Ed.

"Yeah, true, but starting to rally up an angry mob that you've ripped off isn't gonna help anyone." Said Sun.

"Perhaps Three-haired-Ed-Boy will feel better when Rolf rubs his belly with the oil of fermented pigs." Suggested Rolf as everyone turns to him with surprised expressions.

"What?" Asked Blake, but before Rolf could've responded, the door to the room was kicked open as everyone looked over to see none other then Eddy himself walk into the room as he was dragging two massive bags of Lien into the room with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Asked Eddy as he walked into the room and stopped as he let go of the bags and looked inside of them. As Double D stands up and walks over to Eddy who's been looking through his bags.

"Have you been off scamming again?" Asked Double D as Eddy's smile was replaced by an irritated expression.

"Yes, I have. So what?" Asked Eddy as he took out a handful of Lien and started counting his earnings.

"And... you don't believe that anything you've been doing lately has been counterproductive and inappropriate at all?" Asked Double D.

"What's the big whoop? We pulled scams all the time. Heck, back at Beacon we pulled a few." Said Eddy as he continued to count his Lien.

"There is a time and a place for activities like that. And this is not one of them. We're trying to get into Atlas to prevent Evil Tim from getting the World-Cracker and prevent Salem from gaining the next Relic." Said Double D as Weiss and Blake stood up from their chairs and walked over to Eddy.

"And what are you guys doing? Having a tea party?" Asked Eddy as his tone became more and more irritated.

"No, we're taking a break. Look, Eddy, we've all been through a lot and we can understand what your going through. But pulling these scams and becoming a target for the angry people you scammed isn't going to help anyone." Said Blake as Eddy stopped counting his earnings for a moment and responded.

"What makes you think I'm going through anything? I've always been a scam artist. It's what I do. Plus, nobodies gonna get hurt. You just keep doing what your doing, and I'll just keep doing what I've been doing." Said Eddy as he went back to counting his money.

"Really? Nobodies gonna get hurt?" Asked Weiss.

"Do I have to start repeating myself?" Asked Eddy annoyed.

"Alright, then what's this?" Asked Weiss as she pulled out a wanted poster and held it up as Eddy turned around to look at it. Seeing a caricature of himself with the nickname "The Snake" written underneath it. Eddy turned around to look at it as he took the poster from Weiss hand and looked at it.

"Huh... Whoever came up with the nickname of "The Snake" is gonna get half of the Lien I got today for that awesome nickname! Though... they looked like they got my nose wrong." Said Eddy looking at the photo.

Oscar who has been silent during the entire discussion, hears the voice of Ozpin speak in his head.

'Oscar, allow me to speak with Eddy a bit.' Said Ozpin.

'Alright, just be careful with what you say.' Replied Oscar mentally as a flash of green dashed through his eyes as Ozpin took control. Getting off his chair and walking over to Eddy who was still looking at his wanted poster.

"Perhaps it's time to address the Goliath in the room, Eddy. I believe we all know why your acting out like this. With the pressure in the battle and the tragic sacrifice of... Professor Samedi, we've all been morning his loss. Even the loss of Yang's clone who sacrificed herself to save the multiverse." Said Ozpin as Yang looked down with a saddened look as Ruby looked over at her and tried to comfert her.

"We all go through emotional pain, Mister Eddy. But throwing yourself into danger like this is not an option. Scamming is a cooping mechanism for you, but perhaps of you just stop and ta-" But that's when suddenly Eddy turned around with an angry expression as he looked at Ozpin.

"You know what!? Enough! Alright!? I've been doing this for YEARS! I know how to get out of trouble, I don't NEED anyone's help! Alright? Just leave me alone. I'm not getting in your way of going to Atlas, so just do what your doing and I'll do what I'm doing. Alright?" Asked Eddy as Ozpin remained silent for a moment.

'I told you to be careful.' Said Oscar mentally.

'Your not helping, Oscar.' Replied Ozpin mentally.

"Eddy... we just want you to be safe." Said Weiss in a sympathetic voice as Eddy calmed down for a moment.

"Just... I just wanna be left alone." Said Eddy as Double D walked forward and held out his hand.

"Look Eddy, we need you. You can't just keep running away like this and performing your little scams over and over again." Said Double D.

"Yeah, fine. Whatever." Said Eddy annoyed.

"I'm sorry Eddy, but that's not good enough. You need to promise all of us that you will stop-" But that's when Eddy exploded as he faced Double D.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP, WINDBAG! IS THAT WHAT YOU LIKE TO DO ALL DAY!? NAGGING PEOPLE TO DEATH YOU FREAKING SMARTASS!?" Yelled Eddy as Double D's eyes widened a bit along with everyone else as the nerd took a step back. Eddy's expression of anger stayed before he looked back down at his bags filled with Lien as he grabbed them and walked away to his room with them.

After Eddy left, an uncomfortable amount of silence washed over the room.

"Well, that was... something." Said Nora.

"Yeah... it'll probably be a good idea not to bother him for a while." Suggested Ed as Double D looked down in sadness. All the while Blake placed her hand on Double D's shoulder.

"Double D... I'm sure he didn't mean it. He's just stressed out with all the chaos that's been going on... Ed's right. I think it would just be a good idea to leave him alone." Said Blake as Double D just lowered his head before turning as he started to walk away.

"I'm just going to... work on a little project of mine for a bit." Said Double D as he walked away. Blake tried to reach out for him to stop, but stopped. Knowing he'd need some space himself.

Weiss looked down the hallway where Double D went as she looked on with a saddened expression of her own. Blake looks over to Weiss as Weiss looked back at Blake.

"I'm going to go and talk with Eddy. See if I can talk him out of what he's been doing." Said Weiss as Sun nods and raises up from his chair.

"Yeah... and I'm going to try and find out where Ilia ran off to." Said Sun as Yang, Ruby, Jonny, Ren, Jaune, Nora, Rolf, Kevin, and Oscar (Who was in control again) looked over at Blake.

"Wait, yeah. Where is that lizard friend of yours? Ever since the battle we haven't really got a chance to talk with her." Said Yang as Blake looked back at all of them.

"Don't take it too personally. She's just shy. Plus, being in the White Fang for so long and being surrounded by human haters for years... she's not exactly super comfortable around humans." Said Blake.

"Oh... That's a shame. She looks pretty nice." Said Ruby a little saddened.

"... Is it because of me?" Asked Weiss sadly as everyone turned to the ex-heiress.

"What?" Asked Kevin.

"Is she not talking to us about me? About... my family?" Asked Weiss with an ashamed tone as everyone kept staring at her. "You told us how she lost her parents. Is it because of me she's walling herself off from us?"

"... Weiss, listen. When Ilia first saw you, she asked me about you. Asked if you were really Weiss Schnee. I said yes. She was angry but I told her that you were on our side and that you gave up everything just to reunite with your friends and fight the White Fang, and all the other sociopaths we've been facing." Said Blake as Weiss nodded a bit.

"But... she's still mad." Said Weiss.

"... I'm not going to lie to you, Weiss. She's still upset, and it will take some time for her to accept you. Just give her time. It was your father who did all those terrible things. Not you." Said Blake as Weiss slowly nodded as she took a deep breath.

"... Okay. Thanks for not sugarcoating it for me." Said Weiss before turning around and walking to where Eddy went.

"Okayyy... So, like I said, I'm gonna go look for Ilia. See if I can talk her into kicking it with us or something." Said Sun as he stood and walked away.

"And umm... there's something I need to do too." Said Yang as she looked at her robotic hand before standing and walking away as well. Leaving only Blake, Oscar, Ruby, Nora, Ren, Jaune, Jonny, Kevin, and Rolf.

"... Very well. Anywho, since we still have our break, Rolf suggests you try some Casu Marzu! A resipe from Rolf's homeland!" Said Rolf as he reached down and pulled up what appeared to be a large bread bowl with some mushy white stuff in it. Everyone looked at the bowl in disgust before Jaune spoke up.

"Umm... Rolf. What's in that?" Asked Jaune pointing to the bread bowl.

"Simple lushes hair Jaune! This is Casu Marzu! Also known as 'maggot cheese', this traditional dish is sheep's milk cheese famous for containing live insect larvae. The wiggling little maggots are supposed to enhance the flavour, but are prone to jump when they panic, so watch your eyes! Sometimes they survive the stomach and burrow into your intestines!" Said Rolf with a smile as everyone looked in horror, as Rolf took some of the maggot cheese, spread it on a piece of bread and ate it.

"Umm... I left my bike running!" Said Kevin as he got up and ran away.

"Yeah... and Plank remembered we need to get back to work with the boats." Said Jonny as he stood up and ran away.

"I lost a shoe!" Said Oscar as he ran away.

"I need to meditate." Said Ren running away.

"I need to play with a ball of yarn." Said Blake running away.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Nora ran away.

"I can't eat." Said Penny running away.

"Wait don't leave me alone with him!" Yelled Jaune as everyone left except for Ed, Jaune, and Rolf.

"Ohh... This looks good!" Said Ed as Jaune looks back at Rolf and puts on a fake smile.

"Please Jaune, eat! It's good, yes?" Said Rolf handing a Jaune a piece of bread covered in the maggot cheese. Jaune gulped with fear as he hesitantly took the piece of bread.

* * *

 **Eddy's Room:**

Eddy sat in his room alone at his desk as he was counting the Lien he earned from his scams and some random notes scattered around the table about some new ideas for joke gadgets and scams he's come up with. Eddy kept his scowl as he flipped through all the Lien he had in his hands.

But as Eddy continued to count his earnings, he heard a knock at the door.

 _(Knock, Knock, Knock)_

"Go away!" Replied Eddy as he kept counting his earnings.

"Eddy, it's me Weiss. Can you please let me in?" Eddy stopped counting his Lien for a moment. Keeping his scowl as he groaned in annoyance.

"It's unlocked." Replied Eddy as the door opened, revealing Weiss a she walked into the room.

"Hey..." Said Weiss as she walked in and Eddy turned around.

"... Hey, Weiss... look, I know what this is about. I just- I just wanna be left alone for now. I don't wanna talk about it." Said Eddy as Weiss sat down on Eddy's bed.

"Eddy, stop. Just stop. I know you feel awful. And don't tell me you don't feel bad, you didn't yell at Double D like that for no reason. The battle of Haven, it was like... the battle at Beacon all over again. It was a chaotic and hard fought battle, and we... we lost some people along the way." Said Weiss as Eddy remained silent for a moment before speaking up.

"Samedi." Said Eddy.

"What?" Asked Weiss.

"Let's not dance around the bush here. We're talking about Professor Samedi, right?" Asked Eddy as he looked at Weiss.

"Yes. Yes we are." Replied Weiss.

"What's there to say? It was something awful that happened, but that's it. There's nothing we can do about it." Said Eddy.

"No, your not speaking your mind Eddy. I've seen this in my own mother the day that my father said he only married her for money..." Said Weiss as Eddy's annoyed expression turned into one of a more respectful nature.

"... I already told you about my dysfunctional family, so you already know. After that happened, my mom started to take up drinking. Not only that, but she also became very distant from my father, my sister, my brother, and me. She's a shell of who she originally was... This might sound a bit sadistic and morbid, but I'm sure the day that my father dies, she will finally be free. And would even able to smile again..." Said Weiss as she lowered her head and looked down at her hands.

"I'm not a fool, Eddy. Your going through a very similar process my mother went through. We all know you like to be a scam artist and you like to make money... but your going above and beyond with your scamming. And I know if you don't snap out of it and deal with your problem head-on... you'll end up as a shell of your former self." Said Weiss as Eddy looked down at his hands with guilt stricken all over his face.

"... I'm responsible." Said Eddy very quietly as Weiss looked back up. Not quite hearing Eddy.

"What?" Asked Weiss.

"I said, I'm responsible for Baron's death!" Yelled Eddy as he tried to hold back his tears. As he stopped and tried to collect himself before speaking again.

"... When that bitch Raven stepped forward and said she killed Ed... I-... I just lost it. I couldn't help it. I just... screamed. Screamed and cried." Eddy started to sob a bit before quickly wiping away tears that were forming in his eyes.

"I yelled. I yelled, and yelled, and yelled, and yelled... I thought one of my best friends were dead. And when I was yelling, that... that BASTARD WITH THE HOOK WAS GOING TO KILL ME! But... when he shot, Baron pushed me out of the way and took the bullet. He-... he didn't even hesitate. He just jumped in and took the bullet. He... he was like a second father for me, he was... he was a true friend. That bullet was MEANT for ME! And he took the bullet! He is dead because of me! Because I couldn't just shut my damn mouth..." Said Eddy as he looked down and started to openly sob as Weiss grew a saddened expression as seeing Eddy in so much pain.

As Eddy continued to sob, all Weiss did was get off the bed and walked over to Eddy as she pulled his head in. As Eddy let it all out as his tear drops soaked into Weiss clothes and hit the floor. Weiss comforted Eddy as best she could as she stroked his head and told him everything was alright and that he had nothing to do with Baron's death.

This continued for two more straight minutes until Eddy stopped crying for a moment. Weiss noticed this as she took a step back as Eddy stood back up and looked at her.

"But... but that's not it. No, when that... that stupid BITCH Cinder threw that spear at you I tried to jump in it's way! I had no idea what would've happened if you died! I tried! I tried my best! I jumped in the way of that stupid spear! But it just went around me and... and..." Eddy started to stutter, not being able to finish his sentence as tears started to wheal up again.

"And it impaled me." Said Weiss as Eddy looked back up at the white haired girl.

"Eddy, just like what happened to Baron, you WERE NOT responsible in any way shape or form. She had the powers of the Spring Maiden, she was incredibly powerful and there really wasn't that much any of us could've done to stop it..." Said Weiss.

"But.. but if I lost you too I-" Weiss interrupted Eddy.

"Eddy, I'm still here. I'm still alive. Luckily Jaune discovered his Semblance as the best possible time and healed me. It may have been an... annoying experience, but I'm still here. Please, don't blame yourself. NONE OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT. Heck, after that explosion, you just injected yourself with that adrenaline and dashed into fight without a hint of fear in your eyes. You are a good person with a good heart." Said Weiss as Eddy still had a depressed look on his face. Looking down as Weiss cupped his chin and turned his head to face her.

"I just... I just don't know what to think... Samedi dying and you... almost dying. I just, I just don't know what to do." Said Eddy as Weiss gave Eddy a small smile, taking her hand away from Eddy's face.

"I know one thing you can do." Said Weiss.

"What?" Asked Eddy.

"Talk to your friends... they need you. We need you. Your a vital part of our group, and our friend. What kind of friends would we be if we just kept letting you do those scams and possibly getting yourself hurt or even killed?" Asked Weiss as Eddy looked away for a moment.

"Eddy, your our friend. And we care for you. I care for you. And I couldn't imagine the type of pain I'd felt if I heard you were killed by an angry mob." Said Weiss as Eddy looked back for a moment.

"... I'm... I'm sorry, Weiss. Okay, I won't do those scams anymore. Okay? I promise. And I'm sorry for exploding back there..." Said Eddy.

"I appreciate that Eddy, but... I'm not the one you should apologizing to." Said Weiss as Eddy wiped the remaining tears away before giving Weiss a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah... right..." Said Eddy as he rubbed the back of his head a bit awkwardly.

"Thank you, Eddy." But before Eddy could've responded, Weiss spoke up once more.

"But, Eddy. Before I leave, can... can I ask you a question?" Asked Weiss a bit hesitantly.

"Sure." Replied Eddy with a smile. But that's when suddenly, Weiss grabs Eddy's hand and gently places it on the part of her torso where the spear went through. And where the scar still remained as Eddy was taken by surprise. Blushing a bit.

"Do you still think I'm beautiful, Eddy? Even with this ugly scar?" Asked Weiss as Eddy's hand was still on the scar that remained on Weiss' abdomen. He could feel Weiss' scar through the fabric. Even if Jaune healed her, he couldn't repair her scar. The scar would be permanent. And it will never go away. The best that could happen would be for the scar to fade away slowly.

Eddy just remained silent for a moment as he looked at the beautiful Weiss Schnee, before smiling and pulling her in, much to Weiss' surprise.

"Eddy?" Asked Weiss as Eddy just smiled at her. Their faces only inches apart from one another.

"How could anything look bad on you? You've always been beautiful. And no matter what happens, you will always be beautiful." Said Eddy as Weiss smiled, as Eddy pulled Weiss in as the two started to kiss.

* * *

 **The Roof:**

On the roof of the temporary house the group was staying at, Ilia Amitola sat on the roof with her knees to her chest as she looked at the landscape of the academy and city in front of her. All she could think of was all the craziness that has happened through the past few days. How she was a member of the White Fang just a few weeks ago and now she's a part of the 'good guys'.

She kept starring out into the blue sky and city before reaching behind her head and pulled out what appeared to be a bracelet she kept next to her scrunchie on her pony tail. It was a black bracelet that had three multicolored beads hanging from it. One was purple, one was black, and the last was white.

She remembered back to the first day she got it. It was the day she and Blake first became friends. She remembered her and Blake were both young girls as a little girl Ilia looked in confusion as a happy little girl Blake put that very same bracelet on Ilia's wrist.

The two girl's held hands as both wore each others friendship bracelets. With Blake holding a bracelet that had red, white, and blue beads. She remembered Blake's face as a little girl. She was smiling and giggling as she looked at Ilia.

All Ilia could do as a little girl, was look back and smile. Her whole body turning into a pinkish color. But as she was reminiscing on the good old days...

"Hey Ilia! What's up?" Asked Sun as Ilia jumped, blushed, and quickly put the old friendship bracelet away as she turned to look at the monkey Faunus who sat next to her.

"Sun! What are you doing here?" Asked Ilia.

"What are you doing here? Alone? Why aren't you hanging out with the rest of the gang?" Asked Sun as he sat down next to Ilia with his legs crossed.

"... I just don't want to socialize." Said Ilia looking away as she tucked her knees to her chest.

"You know Ilia. I don't think you get told this enough, but... you are really a really brave person for what you did." Said Sun as Ilia looked over at him.

"What? For what?" Asked Ilia.

"Duh! For leaving the old White Fang and joining the good guys. That must be a hard thing to do, putting everything you ever believed in up for questioning then being brave enough to take a leap of faith and join the opposite side. It must not have been easy, must've been one of the hardest things you've ever done in your life. But, let me just say you made the right choice. And now on our side, we'll be able to take down the rest of the old White Fang, Evil Tim, and even Salem." Said Sun as Ilia faced the monkey Faunus.

"I didn't do it for the Faunus! Or for equality, or to fight that crazy demon, or anything else... I did it for Blake. I would do anything for her. All I can do is just hopes she forgives me for what I've done..." Said Ilia as she sadly placed her head back into her knees. As she then felt a kind hand fall upon he shoulder.

"Believe me, Ilia. With what you gave up and what you did... I'm sure Blake has already forgiven you five times over by now. And even if she doesn't share the same level of deep feelings for you as you do... you still stick by her side and do whatever you can to make her happy." Said Sun as Ilia stared off into the landscape of the city for a bit... Before it hit her like a ton of bricks. Only now realizing what Sun meant as she looked over at him.

"What-!? How-!? How did you find out?" Asked Ilia as he whole body began to blush a pink color.

"I have my methods..." Said Sun before speaking again. "But in all honesty, you, me, and even Adam are all on the same boat here."

"What? What do you mean?" Asked Ilia.

"What? Do you really think I followed Blake all the way to Mangerie just because we were best pals? Of course not. Even when she tried to push me away, I did what I could to help her, protect her, and make her happy. I mean, the first time I've seen her when I got to Vale... it may sound a bit cheesy, but I was smitten by her. Not only that, but she was just so much different from other girls. She was cynical, intelligent, beautiful, a good fighter, and someone who fights for what she believes in. Heck, back in Beacon we went to the dance together. But... when she started to dance with Double D, I saw something between them. I saw a spark that neither of them couldn't deny. I mean, even though Ed and Yang got together and Eddy and Weiss got together..." Sun slowed down as she looked over at Ilia who looked at him with a confused expression.

"Ed is the one with the red hair, Yang is the one with the golden hair, Eddy is the short one with the yellow shirt, and Weiss is... I'm gonna guess you already know who Weiss is." Said Sun as Ilia nodded, as Sun continued.

"But even through Double D and Blake never got together... I could still see that they liked each other. And I'm not gonna lie, I wasn't exactly jumping for joy when I first found that out. But, I'm not gonna be selfish about it or deny it all together. But even though Blake doesn't like me back in that way, that doesn't mean I have to stop caring about her. And just like you, I'd do anything to make Blake happy. Just like you." Said Sun smiling at Ilia as Ilia looked at Sun with a shocked expression.

"Wow, Sun... I never expected you to be deep and wise like that." Said Ilia.

"Believe me, there's more to me then just my knockout good looks and my abs." Said Sun as he flexed. Ilia continued to smile as him as she faced away and looked back at the city.

"Back when me and Blake were in the White Fang, I we were such close friends. Even through I wanted us to be more then just friends... she always had her sights set on Adam. I did everything I could to stand out, but I would just never grab her attention no matter what I did. I just-... I just wanted her to notice me." Said Ilia with a saddened tone.

"Well... Ilia, I'm not really a wise man. But here's my advice, if you care for Blake, really care for her, you need to ask yourself this: Who's happiness do you care more for? Yours? Or Blake's?" Asked Sun as a moment of silence passed over Ilia and Sun before Ilia looked back at the monkey Faunus.

"Thanks, Sun." Said Ilia.

"No prob." Replied Sun as the two continued to stare into the sky and rows of buildings.

"So... Anyway, why didn't you join the rest of us back in the house?" Asked Sun as Ilia remained silent for a moment before speaking.

"... I just... I'm just not exactly comfortable hanging out with a bunch of humans. I've been in the White Fang for years and had all their extreme ideologies drilled into my head. In addition to that, the only Faunus I ever hung out with had the same extreme ideologies that Adam had." Said Ilia in a shameful tone of voice.

"Well, I guess I can't fault you there. And if you really don't want to, I'm not gonna force you to socialize. But if you really believe in the type of equality Blake wants to see so badly, I would suggest at least giving them a chance." Said Sun as Ilia nodded.

"But... that's not the only reason..." Said Ilia as Sun's smile disappeared. Knowing who Ilia was referring to.

"... I'm guessing Blake already told you about her." Said Sun as Ilia nodded.

"... Ilia, with everything you went through, I honestly don't blame you for disliking her family. But I assure you, she's nothing like her meathead dad. She left everything behind just to reunite with her friends and be a Huntress. To protect people. Like with everyone else, I'm not gonna force you into being best buddies with her. But she's still a friend of Blake's. I would say, take your time. But when the time comes, you should at least try to socialize with Weiss a bit. Okay?" Asked Sun as Ilia remained silent.

"Also, if there's ever anything you need to talk about with someone. Never hesitate coming to me... Okay?" Asked Sun with a smile as Ilia turned to him, and grew a smile of her own.

"... Okay." Said Ilia as both turned their heads back to the city scape and looked over it.

* * *

 **The Balcony:**

Yang leaned over the balcony of the house, looking over the city of Mistral much like Sun and Ilia who were on the roof. As she leaned over the balcony, she looked over on the railing to see a carton of eggs she brought with her. Yang reached over as she opened the carton with one hand and pulled out an egg.

She then held the egg in her robotic hand. She focused as hard as she could. Putting every ounce of mental power she could conjour to control every little movement of her mechanical fingers. She focused as hard as she could, but right as she thought she finally got it...

 _(Crack!)_

The egg shattered as the yolk, shard of the shell, and albumen covered her robotic hand as they dripped down off the balcony she hung her hand over.

"Darn it! Every time!" Growled Yang as she clenched her hands into fists and slammed them down on the railing that she hung over.

"You having a little trouble there?" Asked a voice as Yang looked over and saw Professor Forneus standing behind her, as he walked over and leaned over the railing next to Yang.

"... Yeah... I just... I just can't gain complete control over this new arm." Said Yang as she lifted up her robotic hand and moved it around. "I mean... I've gotten used to the new hand itself, but it's just hard for me to gain complete control over it. Like the next time I grab a door knob or shake someones hand I'll crush it."

"Hehehe... I know how you feel." Said Forneus as Yang looked over at him.

"You do? How?" Asked Yang as Forneus lifted both of his red and black robotic hands as he moved his fingers around.

"Oh... right." Said Yang as she looked back over the railing.

"You know... believe it or not, when I was around your age I lost my hands." Said Forneus as Yang looked back at him with a surprised look.

"Wait... really? You lost your hands at that age?" Asked Yang.

"... Yeah, and umm... it wasn't exactly a walk in the park for me either. I'm going to guess you've had nightmares and even had moments of denial where you just didn't want to use your new prosthetic." Said Forneus.

"... Yeah. I just..." Yang trailed off.

"I went through the same thing. But, over time I learned to live in peace with my new... features. Just like you, I tried to gain total control over my new prosthetic. But... it doesn't matter how advanced your new replacement is, it's the operator of the arm not the technology itself that makes the prosthetic... work or not." Yang looked over as she saw Forneus looking down at his own hands as he moved his fingers around again.

"... When I first got my new hands, I went through the same problems you were having. Every glass I picked up I crushed, I ripped off door knobs, broke every pen I used, etc... But, that's when I discovered that true focus lies in between rage and serenity." Said Forneus as Yang looked over at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that... whenever I would focus on doing something new and complicated, I would just focus on a good memory. For me... I remember my tenth birthday I spent with my parents, it was... nothing special, and nothing big. We... we really couldn't even afford to go out, that's how poor we were. But, it was just me, my mother, my father, and my brother... All we could afford was one birthday cake, and it was... one of the most cherished moments of my life... And I will never forget it." Yang continued to look at Forneus as the Professor looked at Yang.

"Yang... I know what you and your friends went through was... horrible. Nobody especially at your age should ever go through anything like that. And you have every right to be angry, especially considering what you lost..." Yang looked over the balcony as she tried to hold back her tears.

"But, there's more to you then just pain and anger, Miss Xiao Long. You probably haven't noticed me back in Beacon, but... I've heard so much about you. About what a friendly and happy person you were. You've made great progress but... your journey isn't over yet. I'm sure that girl is still somewhere inside, when you find a balance between your anger and serenity... nothing will be able to stand in your way." Said Forneus as Yang looked over at him, still holding back tears as Forneus reached over and picked out another egg from the carton.

"Try again?" Asked Forneus as Yang looked at the egg and Forneus' hand and took it with her own robotic hand. Holding the egg in between her yellow fingers as she closed her eyes and focused. Focusing on all the good memories. Remembering back when she and Ruby were little girls as they were playing outside with their father and Summer, taking care of her younger sister after the unfortunate death of Summer, remembering back to Ruby's ninth birthday party, and of course remembering back to all of Yang's friends at Beacon and all the good times there... especially RWBY.

As tears streamed down Yang's face. She hesitantly opened her eyes again to see the egg still in between Yang's fingers. Unbroken and fine. As Yang looked at it, all she could do was smile and laugh as she saw the egg unbroken. She laughed as she looked over at Forneus who smiled down at her. All Yang could do at that point was place the egg down gently as she spread her arms out and hugged Forneus.

With tears falling down her face, Forneus was left in a state of shock for a moment. But then hugged back as he patted Yang on the back. After another moment, the two released as Yang stepped back and looked at her robotic hand.

"Thank you, Professor. Thank you." Said Yang as she looked at the professor.

"Of course, don't worry about it." Said Forneus as she looked over and picked the egg back up along with the carton in her other hand. As she turned around and walked back into the house. Forneus smiled as he watched the girl walk away before turning back around and looking over the city once more.

But as Albert was looking over the city, Li walked on the balcony and stood next to his friend.

"Looking over the city... it brings back memories, doesn't it?" Asked Li as he and Albert looked over the city.

"It sure does... I just wish Baron was still here to enjoy this with is." Said Albert with a saddened tone.

"Me too..." Said Li as a moment of silence passed.

"Albert, I have to ask you. You said you promised to throw away your work on the... the dark arts. Knowing you, you probably still have that work saved. Have you still been-" Li was interrupted.

"No. No, I've kept it on hold. I haven't continued my work on it, I just kept it on hold. And... I don't know. Even after that battle, we're still outnumbered and outmatched. I just... I don't know." Said Albert as he looked down as Li placed his hand on his friends back.

"Well, whatever the future has in store for us... we will face it together." Said Li looking over the city as Albert nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **The Living Room:**

Qrow looked at the pictures of the destroyed Branwen Camp as Tiburon sat down next to him with a glass and a bottle of scotch. "You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Qrow put the scroll down as Tiburon poured himself a glass of scotch.

"I know you severed ties with them long ago but I wouldn't be surprised if you still felt something from seeing that." Tiburon stated, taking a sip of the scotch. "She wasn't there."

"Of course not." Qrow muttered, pulling out his flask. "I was on your case about her, trying to convince myself she'd make the right choice and turns out you were right all along. She did try helping Sam and Cinder and she even went further when she bullied Mei behind our backs when we were still at Beacon. She chose her side and so did they. They're not my problem anymore."

"All of us have choices to make... she had a chance to be happy, to have a family, and to leave all that destruction, lust for power, and mayhem behind... but she didn't. It was no one's fault but her own." Said Tiburon as he finished his drink.

"Amen." Said Qrow as he drinks from his flask as Tiburon looked over at the Huntsman.

"You want a drink?" Asked Tiburon as Qrow shook his head.

"Nah, not thanks. I'll ask for one when my flask runs out." Said Qrow as he took another sip of his glass, only for Tiburon to then put a cigarette in his mouth and light it up.

"Hey, woah, woah... we still have kids running around. You can't smoke." Said Qrow as Tiburon pulls the cigarette away and laughs as smoke came out of his nostrils.

"Really? And constantly drinking out of your flask around them is any better?" Asked Tiburon.

"Yeah... because there's no such thing as second hand drinking. Though... there was this one time when I passed out, and my nieces when they were around seven got ahold of my flask and almost burnt the house down." Said Qrow as he and Tiburon couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah... years ago, when I was working in the garage my daughter got ahold of my nailgun and started playing around with it. When I came in, she accidentally shot me a few times. But my Aura was up and luckily I wasn't killed..." Said Tiburon as the two laughed again.

"Yeah..." Said Qrow as another moment of silence passed.

"Ya know, Tiburon? You have a really good eye when it comes to women. Knowing when to trust them or not... what they'll do next. With my experience, I swear women are like a different species or something." Said Qrow as he took another sip of his flask.

"What about your relationships? Any that really stick out fo you?" Asked Tiburon.

"Umm... Honestly, most of them were just one night stands if I'm gonna be honest. Though if I had to choose there are two that stand out... and they are Summer Rose and Winter Schnee." Said Qrow as Tiburon's eyes widened with surprise a bit.

"Really? Well s***... I guess things really didn't work out with you and Summer, huh?" Asked Tiburon as Qrow looked down sadly.

"No... Our relationship was... complicated. It was honestly like a love triangle between me, Taiyang, and me." Said Qrow.

"Wait, so... you and Taiyang had a thing together?" Asked Tiburon with a smile as Qrow smiled back.

"Kiss my ass." Said Qrow as the two laughed again.

"... Yeah, well... until her death. In the end, she decided to be with Taiyang. A part of that reason was me, that's also kind of the reason I never really settled down. Because of my Semblance... I never wanted Summer to get hurt, so... that's why I let her go..." Said Qrow a bit sadly as Tiburon nodded his head, understanding.

"... But Winter, she's... she's a bit different, I don't know. With how tough and rebellious she is... she just seemed like the type of person who wouldn't care about my Semblance. Just a really rebellious and tough woman... and, hehehe, man oh man... I love making her mad." Said Qrow with a smile.

"Hmm... I heard she almost killed you when you came to Beacon." Said Tiburon as Qrow looked over at him.

"I like them feisty..." Said Qrow as Tiburon shook his head and blew out another cloud of smoke.

"Well, I guess smoking wouldn't be bad for you anyway, since sharks are immune to cancer." Said Qrow as Tiburon poured himself another glass.

"That's nothing but a myth, sharks can get cancer just like humans... it's just a little less common for them." Said Tiburon as he lifted the drink up to his mouth.

"What was that about sharks and cancer?" Asked Edinator as he walked in with his severed arm fixed up.

"Nothing, really. Just having a little small talk." Said Qrow as Edinator sat nearby on a couch.

"Oh, well... Don't let me interrupt you." Said Edinator as Qrow looked over at Edinator's reattched arm.

"Huh, I see that kid with the hat fixed up your arm." Said Qrow as Edinator looked down at it.

"Yeah, I kinda forgot how skilled THIS Double D is with... 'doing machines'." Said Edinator as he laughed a bit along with the two other men. As they all quieted down, Tiburon looked back at Ediantor.

"... How are you holding up? With... what happened to your old friend?" Asked Tiburon as a moment of silence passed over them.

"... I've... I've lost so many people in my life. They all died, and as for my Double D... he died the same day his wife, child, and all those people that were in his protection died... I just try to think back when we were actually friends. The good times." Said Edinator as Qrow and Tiburon nodded in agreement.

"... So, mind sharing that bottle?" Asked Edinator as Tiburon looked back up and nodded as he pulled out two more glasses. As he started pouring them, he stopped for a second and looked back at Edinator. Seeing the massive losses of tissue that revealed his bionic skeleton.

"Wait... can you even drink?" Asked Tibuorn.

"Yeah, kinda like this tissue I have on my outside, I also have many of the same organs on the inside. I still have something like a digestive track, and I can still drink." Said Ediantor as Tiburon shrugs and pours everyone a glass of scotch. Everyone grabs their glasses and lifts them up as they all clink them and drink the scotch down.

* * *

 **Double D's Room:**

Double D was in his room as he had several unidentified pieces of machinery in front of him as he held a blowtorch to it and was trying to either improve the machinery or fix it. Double D had his protective goggles on as he continued his work. But as he continued his work, he heard a knock at the door.

 _(Knock, Knock)_

Double D looked over as he put the blowtorch down, pulled off his gloves, and his goggles. "Come in."

As Double D said that, the door knob turned as Eddy opened up the door as Double D grew a surprised look as he saw him.

"Eddy, can I help you?" Asked Double D as Eddy stood there with a guilty expression. As he then spoke.

"Look Double D, I'm sorry for exploding at you back there. And I'm sorry for calling you a-..."

"Smartass?" Said Double D.

"Yeah... A smartass. Look, I'll stop doing those scams. And I'll do whatever you and the rest of the group needs to get to Atlas as get the machine and Relic." Said Eddy as Double D smiled and nodded.

"All if forgiven Eddy. Though, now that you mention it, I believe Mr. Belladonna and the rest of the Faunus would require some additional help by loading up the-" But that's when Double D stopped talking as Eddy's and Double D's Scrolls buzzed. Each of them reached into their pockets and pulled out their Scrolls as they looked at their messages. Both having messages from Ghira that read:

 _'Living Room. Meeting. NOW.'_

Eddy and Double D looked back up at each other after they read the same message.

"I guess we have a meeting to attend to." Said Double D.

"I guess we do." Said Eddy as he and Double D turned to the door and walked out of the room.

* * *

 **The Living Room:**

In the living room of the house, everyone including RWBY, EEE, KRJ, JNR, Tiburon, Qrow, Ilia, Dwayne, Oscar, Sun, Edinator, Li, Albert, Ghira, Kali, and Zimos. All the while, Ed was drinking a glass of milk and Rolf was drinking a beverage that most likely prune juice out of closely resembles a German Beer Stein.

"So, we're all here, what's the big secret, Ghira?" Asked Qrow as Ghira walked in front of everyone.

"While we were still loading up our boat and preparing, we've gotten word that someone was walking straight through the streets of the city of Mistral and straight to the council building on the top of the mountain." Said Ghira.

"Wait... what did this guys do? What makes this guy such a threat?" Asked Kevin as Ghira looked at the boy.

"Because after committing a few minor felonies, such as jaywalking and taking fruit from a stand without paying he was approached by police. Who he then brutally murdered. Either with impaling them with pitch forks, incinerating them, or freezing them." Said Ghira as everyone's eyes widened. Almost everyone looked over at Oscar who was being controlled by Ozpin.

"Is this another Maiden, Professor?" Asked Ruby as Ozpin looked over at his student and shook her head.

"No, it can't be a Maiden. Mr. Belladonna said "He" in his report, thus it cannot be a Maiden." Said Ozpin as everyone grew looks of confusion.

"So... if this person isn't a Maiden, then what is he?" Asked Nora as Ghira scratched his chin.

"Hmm, well in the reports I heard he's a Caucasian male standing around six feet tall, no shirt, possessing what seemed to be red tribal tattoos, he had pointed ears, and weirdly enough... orange slit eyes." Said Ghira as Rolf was continuing to drink his drink, as he gained a thoughtful look on his face.

"Could this person be a Faunus?" Suggested Ilia.

"Yeah, but Faunus can't burn and freeze people like that." Said Sun as Rolf gained a look of realization and spit his prune juice drink all over Kevin. Kevin sat there, soaked for a moment as he glared over at Rolf.

"Not cool, dude." Said Kevin as Rolf spoke.

"Rolf may have an idea what one-who-protects-his-daughter-too-much Ghira is talking about! Rolf remembers this from the fairy tales Rolf was told as a child! About the gods from Rolf's Old Country. In one fairy tale, Rolf's papa would talk about one god from the Old Country who's heart was black as the blackest beets! A monster named Crom Cruach! He would be an evil god who would demand the sacrifice of one child from the village so he was able to raise crops, raise the sun, and allow fertility. But one day Rolf's ancestors would raise up and fight off the malevolent Crom! But it was no use... But! Crom would be stopped one day as a warrior with a magical shepherds cane would hunt down the evil god and BANISH HIM! He would be imprisoned with a large golden statue of his true monstrous form and be surrounded by twelve stone statue. All imprisoning him! Legend says if the gold statue and the twelve stone statues are removed, the dark god shall rise once more!" Said Rolf as everyone stared at Rolf for a bit.

Until Eddy, Dwayne, Zimos, Kevin, Ruby, Sun, Yang, Ed, and Nora all started to laugh uncontrollably. Rolf grew and annoyed look as all the afford mentioned people continued to laugh.

"What is funny?" Asked Rolf annoyed.

"Are you serious?! You really think this guy is some evil monster that terrorized people a thousand years ago? Come on, let's be serious here." Said Eddy as Rolf's look of annoyance.

"Sorry Rolf, but... it's not really that believable. I mean... you said this was a fairy tale, right?" Asked Ruby giggling a bit.

"Ms. Rose, if I'm not mistaken, the Maidens were once a fairy tale at one point. Who many believed to be fake, but here we are. Along with myself being the old man of that legend." Said Ozpin in Oscar's body.

"Oh... yeah, right. But it's still pretty hard to believe." Said Ruby.

"The kids right, I mean-... I've seen so much unbelievable stuff in this week alone that I wouldn't blame someone for calling me crazy when telling these stories. But... really? An evil god?" Asked Dwayne.

"Maybe this is just some guy with really advanced tech and Dust? Or maybe that's just his Semblance?" Suggested Sun.

"Well... Believe it or not, we've been ordered to head to the council house to defend it from this threat. Being a god or not, we must defend it." Said Ghira with his arms crossed.

"Maybe he's another minion from Evil Tim? Or even Salem?" Suggested Penny.

"Could be possible he's magic... something LIKE the Maiden's but different." Suggested Qrow.

"Nobody is listening to Rolf!" Yelled Rolf as everyone turned to him again. "Rolf remembers this monster from the fairy tales papa would tell Rolf as a young child! If so, we must not underestimate he-who-brings-evil-wherever-he-goes!"

"Sorry Rolf, but... we just don't have enough evidence to support that theory." Said Weiss.

"Though..." Said Albert as everyone turned to him. "It may not be a bad idea to look this "Crom" up and find out more about him."

"Preposterous! This character is obviously not some kind of god, but just a very powerful individual who is like every other villain and wants to take over Remnant. I propose a plan to set up a defensive formation around the Council House and set up a trap to make sure we capture him for good!" Suggested Double D.

"Okay! Come on Double D! I mean... it's hard for me to believe that guy came to Remnant from Earth... but with all the crazy crap that's been happening for the past year we've been here... you still don't BELIEVE in gods and magic!? For Pete's sakes! We're fighting against a witch and a demon to get magic Relics and machine parts that can make Evil Tim god himself!" Yelled Eddy as Double D shook is head.

"I'm sorry, Eddy. But we can't throw science in the trash when something comes up that we can't explain. Evil Tim is from another universe, WE'RE on an alien planet! Much different from our own with different energies and physics then our own world!" Said Double D.

"What about the phone!? Huh!? When I was crushed by a tree! Crushed by HIPPOS! STRUCK BY LIGHTNING! AND GOT HIS BY A TRUCK! AND MORE ALL IN THE SAME DAY!" Yelled Eddy as Double D shook his head.

"Wait! Oh yeah! I remember that! You glued the phone to my head and plank was constantly getting calls!" Said Jonny with a smile.

"GIYAH! YOU TOOK THE CURSED PHONE THAT HAS BEEN A BRINGER OF DOOM TO ROLF'S FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS!? YOU HAVE MADE A MARY ANDREW OF YOURSELF ED-BOY!" Yelled Rolf as all the inhabitants of Remnant, stared in confusion.

"And I thought suburbs were weird..." Said Kevin.

"I'd turn back time and slap myself in the face before picking up that stupid phone! The only way I got rid of it was by SMASHING the stupid thing into pieces!" Yelled Eddy.

"Can we PLEASE get back on topic here?" Asked Weiss as Ed looked over at Double D.

"Come on Double D! At least consider it!" Said Ed with a dopey smile.

"*Sigh*... very well. Perhaps it will get us better prepared if we learn about this Crom before charging blind into battle." Said Double D as he looked back at Rolf.

"Rolf, do you have any additional information about this Crom?" Asked Double D as Rolf started to scratch his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, Crom is the god of the Sun, Fertility, Wealth, and Nature... meaning he is already very powerful. Legend says his true form is a giant serpent or a dragon, but can also stay disguised as a human. He is a trickster god and a liar, fooling villagers into worshiping him. Every month or week, he demands a sacrifice of a child to him or he will destroy the crops, make all the food go bad, spread deseases, and make whatever wealth the villagers have completely worthless." Said Rolf.

"So that means... if he's really here, we can easily test those theories, right?" Asked Tiburon.

"Hmm... perhaps." Said Rolf scratching his chin.

"Hey guys, how old is the milk in the fridge?" Asked Ed as he held up his glass of milk.

"About... two days old. Why?" Asked Jaune as Ed inspected the milk glass.

"Hmm... well..." Said Ed as he turned the glass of milk up side down over the coffee table as the milk didn't spill out. Instead staying in the glass with a guillotine-like thickness accompanying it as Ed shook the glass a little more until the chunky milk fell on the table. Ed put his glass down as he sniffed the glob before picking it up and shoving it in his mouth. Chewing thoughtfully before swallowing it.

"Ahohhhh!" Groaned Ed in total disgust before his face immediately shifted back to normal.

"Yup, that guy has to be here. The milk tastes like it's around five months old." Said Ed nonchalantly.

"What is it with monsters coming from Earth and looking for some place to rule over!? I mean seriously, what's so great about Remnant that Earth doesn't have? Honestly, I'm a little offended." Said Eddy crossing his arms.

"Perhaps that has to do with the vacancy of dieties here." Said Ozpin as everyone turned back to him. "The twin gods that created Remnant and the Relics have abandoned Remnant centuries ago. Thus meaning there is a power vacuum, this god from Earth must've somehow found out about the power vacuum in Remnant and somehow transported himself here."

"But wait, what about that one eyed monster and that queen of the Grimm?" Asked Kali.

"Well, Mrs. Belladonna, it's because they are not gods. They are powerful, I won't deny that, but they are not gods. Only a god can fill the power vacuum that was caused here." Said Ozpin.

"Rolf also suspects these entities must gain strength somehow through worship, no? Why would they want people to worship them so much?" Asked Rolf.

"Maybe because their blowhards? Like this guy who only needs my foot up his ass?" Asked Eddy.

"Only in december, Rolf can think of when Rolf's family celebrate's Vorlik!" Said Rolf as everyone, except Eddy, stared at him in confusion.

"Umm... What?" Asked Tiburon.

"That's weird, me and Plank usually freeze the inside of our house. With ice completely coating the inside of the house." Said Jonny as many people gave Jonny weird looks as Ilia leaned down to Blake and whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure he's not insane?" Whispered Ilia.

"Wait, so you don't celebrate Christmas, Rolf?" Weiss asked.

"No, Snow-Maiden Weiss. For many generations Rolf's ancestors has celebrated the blessing of Yeshmiyek." Rolf answered proudly.

Eddy paled, knowing what would happen next.

"Who's Yeshmiyek?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, don't-" Eddy said but was too late.

"Rolf is so glad you asked, Red-Riding Ruby!" Rolf said as music suddenly started playing. "Oooohhhh!"

"Where's the did the music-AAH!" Ruby cried out as Rolf pulled her up and started dancing.

 _"Deep below the dirt and rocks there lives the bearded maiden fair_  
 _Whose kitchen pot is bigger than her size of underwear…Hey!_

Sung Rolf as he pointed at Ruby who suddenly had an instrument in her heads, looking around confused before looking at Eddy,

Who shook his head viciously. Ruby shrugged and blew the instrument...

 _Yeshmiyek who peels the root and grinds the sausage with her boot!_  
 _Yeshmiyek who cures the meat and stuffs the fruits and sugared beets!_

 _Yeshmiyek who salts the pork and stabs it with her silver fork!_  
 _Yeshmiyek who cuts the cheese and gives the loaf of bread a squeeeeze!_

 _But should your chores be never done your feeble arms too weak to toil_  
 _Yeshmiyek will surely come… and throw you in the pot to boil!_

 _…Yeshmiyek who smokes the fish and lays a slab on every dish!_  
 _Yeshmiyek who guts the hare and seasons it with special care!"_

"Waaahhhh!" Ruby cried out as Rolf spun her.

 _"Yeshmiyek who bastes the lamb and spits the glaze on every ham!_  
 _Yeshmiyek who bakes the strudel pickles feet and strings the noodle!"_

"Alright! Hold up! Hold up! Hold up!" Yelled Weiss as the song ended.

"Rolf doesn't take requests silver-hair-with-salty-attitude-Weiss. Sorry." Said Rolf.

"No! Just please stop with that terrible song!" Begged Weiss.

"I don't know, I thought it was pretty neat." Said Nora.

"We're getting off topic again..." Reminded Jaune.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Said Nora.

"Look, Evil Tim and this Crom arn't the same thing obviously, but they both use magic. Plus their both power-hungry maniacs, and I know how power-hungry maniacs think." Said Edinator as he stood back up.

"Your not the only one." Said Blake as she stood back up. "We've still fought Adam, Roman, Robin, Cinder, and Eddvanced. We've all had experience with people like this, and I say we should defend the council building as soon as possible and make sure it's safe."

"I'm on Blake's side, my fists have been aching for action all day!" Said Yang as she stood up and cracked the knuckles on her remaining hand.

"Alright then, I will alert the general of the Mistral army and tell him we're on our way. He's already mapped out a plan, so be ready to follow whatever orders he gives you." Said Ghira as everyone nodded.

"But wait! There is still more about Crom you need to know. He won't be alone..." Said Rolf as everyone turned to him with inquisitive looks.

"Mr. Rolf, do you care to elaborate?" Asked Ozpin.

* * *

 **Menagerie:** _Shambles Maximum Security Prison_

In the Shambles Maximus Security Perison in Menagerie, where they store the most vicious criminals on the large island of Menagerie. Many of them were Faunus thieves, killers, and psychopaths, but the most notable trait was that the bulk of the population there were extremist White Fang members. Even through 99% of the criminals were Faunus, only 1% were actually human. And usually had to stay in salutary confinement to avoid White Fang members killing them.

In the gym of the prison, the leader of the Red Caps and the leader of the Gobb syndicate Robin Redcap Junior was sitting on a bench alone as he was lifting a twenty pound weight with his remaining hand. The only other person in that gym was a Faunus guard who was keeping his eye on Robin. All the while glaring at the Faunus hater immensely. Robin groaned in anger as he lifted the weight and lowered it, but as he continued to work out... the doors to the gym swung open to reveal three Faunus.

The lead Faunus was a six foot tall man with wolf ears and a scar running down his cheek. The man on the right was a tiger Faunus with a tail. And the man on the left had deer antlers. Robin looked up for a moment to see the three, as the wolf leader looked over of the guard as he smiled, nodded, and handed the guard some Lien. The guard simply responded with a nod, a smile, taking the money, as he turned around and began to leave the room.

"Enjoy the human..." Said the guard as he left the gym. Robin dropped the weights as he stood up while the three Faunus walked over to him.

"Hmm... so your the famous Robin Redcap... right?" Asked the lead Faunus as Robin looked up at him.

"Yeah, and you do know even from in here, I run the Red Caps, right? So that means, if you stupid animals do anything I don't like or step one toe out of line, I can have your loved ones killed with a snap of my fingers. Or did you bloody stupid animals forget that?" Asked Robin as the lead Faunus chuckled.

"Hahaha... It's cute little human, you really think your gonna live long enough to do that. We don't care if your the son of Oum himself, you know how many of our fellow White Fang members your prick pals killed? Huh?" Asked the wolf Faunus as he shoved Robin.

"So what? A few stupid animals are dead, who cares? Maybe my guys should've captured them instead, put them in cages, release them and make them run as we let our dogs chase them down? Would that be better for you, you stupid dog?" Asked Robin with a smile as the wolf Faunus pulled back his fist as he was about to punch Robin. But Robin quickly grabbed the Faunus fist and flipped him over his shoulder as he looked back at the other two.

"Come on you filthy bloody beasts! Come on!" Yelled Robin as the two charged forward, Robin quickly dodge the tiger Faunus' punch before retaliating with his own punch. The antler Faunus charged in and managed to get a few good punches in before Robin head-butted him and punched him, knocking him to the ground and leaving the antler Faunus with a broken nose.

But as Robin continued to look down at the antler Faunus rolling around in pain, the wolf Faunus came up from behind Robin carrying a large weight as he bashed it into Robin's head, as the crime prince fell to the ground. As Robin was on the ground, the tiger Faunus and wolf Faunus began savegely kicking Robin with everything they got. Not intending to just hurt the Faunus hater, but kill him.

Robin couldn't do anything at that point but take the beating. But as he was lying on the ground and continued to take the beating...

 _(Smash!)_

Instantly the two White Fang members stopped kicking Robin as they looked up to see there was a hole in the ceiling that was recently made. But before the two criminals brains could process what just happened, two darkened steel and blood red sickles came down and hit the floor, sticking out of the ground with the blades piercing the concrete. As the Faunus criminals were still in a gaze, Robin looked up from where he was lying.

He looked and saw the two sickles stabbed into the ground. Robin should be wondering what those sickles were and why they smashed through the ceiling and landed in front of him... but all he could really think about at the moment was how the blades seemed to be... calling out to him.

Robin continued to stare at the two strange harvesting tools as he felt like the sickles were calling his name out. Promising him a chance at glory, power, and revenge if he takes the harvesting tools. Robin crawled his way over to the two harvesting tools as he left a light trail of blood behind him from the beating he just endured. He managed to crawl over to the sickles and finally got a hold of them.

As he came in physical contact with them, he felt a strange surge of energy race through his body. As he felt all his wounds heal up as he stood back up with the two sickles in each hand, with each sickle emitting a blood red energy around it. As Robin continued to hold those sickles, he could feel that his whole body was starting to become encased in a suit of blood red armor covered in hundreds of spines in varying sizes covered Robin from head to toe.

As the armor covered everything but his head, the armor continued it's work as it formed a blood red spiny helment around Robin's head. Covering everything including his eyes and discluding his mouth. As the armor transformation was complete, all Robin's mouth could do was smile as he spoke two words in a new malevolent voice...

 _"Caileag Crom... Oir is mise an fhuil-fhigheadair!"_

"Hail Crom... For I am the Harvester of Blood!"

The wolf Faunus, tiger Faunus, and now antler Faunus looked at Robin in complete fear as they saw this new bloody beast standing in front of them. Everything was dead silent for several seconds until Robin looked over at the wolf Faunus who was standing a few feet away from him. Now looking at Robin in absolute fear.

 _"Feumaidh Crom ìobairt fuil ... nì thu ..."_

"Crom needs a blood sacrifice... you will do..."

The wolf Faunus started to sweat in fear as Robin pulled up his glowing red sickles as all the Faunus trio could do was scream before Robin lunged at them.

The guard from earlier who was paid to leave the room, was standing outside of the gym and only stood a few feet away from the door as he heard the smashing and screams of fear that erupted from the room.

The guard walked over to the door as he looked through the glass windows on the double door entry.

"What the hell is going on in ther-..." But the guard was cut off as all he could do was stand there in watch in horror as he saw a man in a suit of red armor brutally killing the three Faunus.

The guard heard the screams and sounds of stabbing and slashing as he looked down at his belt and pulled out his keys. Fearfully looking through them as he tried to look for the key to the door so he could lock the monster in the gym so he could escape... But as the guard continued to look through his keys he heard a voice on the other side of the door.

 _"Tha cuimhn 'agamsa ... bidh mi a' còrdadh rium marbh, Faunus."_

"I remember you... I will enjoy killing you, Faunus."

 _(Smash!)_

Said Robin as he smashed his hands through the glass and pulled the guard in.

* * *

 **Salem's Domain:**

Outside of Salem's main hall, Hazel, Mercury, and Emerald stood as several of them were wearing bandages and all of them were leaning up against the wall with looks of sadness, frustration, and disdain. All except for Watts who had a neutral expression and was not leaning against the wall.

As for the others, Mercury had a look of frustration with his arms crossed, eyes closed, as he leaned against the wall. Hazel had a look of contempt on his face for himself and everything around him while Emerald had a look of extreme sadness as she stared at the floor the entire time.

"You know, it's pretty unbelievable how you were able to mess all this up." Commented Watts as the trio continued to look away from him. "You trapped them and cornered them, not to mention having the assistance of the White Fang, the Rebellions, and the Tetzu Kira, and of course having the added assistance of Salty Sam and his own forces. But you've found a way... oh you've found a way."

The trio started to visibly grow more and more angry as Watts looked over at them, waiting for one of them to snap.

"But... of course, the same woman with delusions of grandeur who was humiliated and scarred by a young woman co-lead this mission with Salty Sam. Even with the Maiden powers and all that assistance, she just couldn't stick with the plan. She had to gain more power by betraying Branwen. Now thanks to her, we've not only lost the Relic but also lost the power of the Fall Maiden... But, perhaps she should be thankful in the afterlife that she died then and there rather then having to return to Salem and answer for what she's done. I can already imagine Salem torturing Cinder for her lust for power and making her scream for weeks..." Said Watts as the trio just grew angrier and angrier. Especially Emerald who tried her best to hold back her tears.

"But... perhaps it was the best for everyone that the wretched incompetent woman got what was coming to her. Though it is also quite ironic how her end occurred when she fell to her death." Said Watts looking at his nails as he lightly giggled.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Emerald as all three men looked over at the green haired woman.

"Pardon?" Asked Watts.

"I said for you to shut up to mustached moron! DO NOT talk about Cinder like that! When I was living on the streets, she was the ONLY ONE who ever gave a damn about me and who never walked past me on the street and glared at me like I was nothing but a rat that crawled out of the sewers or a cockroach! She saved me, fed me, and was there for me when nobody else was! She never deserved any of this!" Yelled Emerald as tears started flowing down her cheeks as Mercury slowly inched closer to her as he started to place his hand on his partners shoulder.

"Emerald..." But Emerald quickly slapped Mercury's hand away as she continued to stare daggers at the ex-Atlasian scientist.

"She gave her ALL into succeeding! She was caring, and nice, and the only other person I could ever truly rely on! I... I loved her!" Growled Emerald as she clenched her hands into fists as tears continued to flow down her face.

"Wow, she really played you like a fiddle, didn't she? Frankly my dear, I'm not sure you understand what was really going on here. Cinder didn't care about you, she never cared about anyone but herself. The only reason she brought you into our little circle was because she heard about your talents of stealing and trickery and decided to see you first hand. She saw you as a valuable tool to use in her quest so she manipulated you and told you exactly what you wanted to hear. The same goes for the grey haired boy, when she arrived you happened to already have slain your drunken father. The old and more capable bull was put out of commission... so she chose the young and inexperienced calf... You two were and always will be tools to her. Also..." Said Watts as he looked at his nails once more.

"Ms. Sustrai, I would highly doubt Cinder would ever return the same feelings of affection to some unwanted street rat." Said Watts with a smile as Emerald's mixture of sadness and anger turned into pure anger as she pulled out her weapons and leaped at Watts. Mercury tried to reach out and stop Emerald but the girl was too fast. As she was only a few inches away from disemboweling the scientist, Hazel quickly grabbed Emerald by the back of the shirt as he lifted her off the ground and held her back from attacking Watts.

Emerald struggled as best as she could to get out of the colossus of a man's grip, but it was no use.

"Stop this childish behavior before I do something we will all regret! Salem is already mad enough at us already for failing to get the Relic! Oum only knows what she will do if she walks out of that hall and sees us trying to kill each other! Settle down. NOW." Growled Hazel as he dropped Emerald back on the ground, the girl didn't dare to attack Watts but she did glare at him with pure hatred.

"And you-" Said Hazel as he looked back at the doctor who appeared to be unphased by Emerald's outburst. "Your supposed to be a professional! So act like it! Stop this childish antagonistic behavior with these two children and act like an adult or I will make you answer to Salem yourself! Know your place!"

Watts simply smiled and nodded his head. "Whatever you say, Hazel." Said Watts in a voice bordering sarcasm.

But before anyone could say anything else...

 _(Creek...)_

The two massive double doors started to open up as all four looked over to see Salem herself standing in the doorway. Everyone remained silent as the queen slowly walked forward as she walked in front of her four servants and stood there.

"My informants alerted me of Atlas and it's defenses... it will be nigh impossible to get in with the council allowing General Ironwood to establish martial law. Even with Doctor Watts knowledge of the Kingdom and how it's structured, it will still be difficult to get inside. But while Watts is working on getting all of us in, we will need to hunt down the Winter Maiden. Only with her can we open the vault in Atlas." Salem then looked over to Watts and Hazel.

"I expect you to find the Winter Maiden soon, with the massive disaster we faced in Haven we must accelerate our plans and get the next Relic as soon as we can. With Evil Tim back in the throne of his Regime, he has already sent scouts out to look for the Maiden and find a way into Atlas himself. But none the less, you will still work as hard as you possibly can to hunt down the Winter Maiden." Said Salem as Hazel, Watts, Mercury, and Emerald nodded their heads.

"Of course, Ma'am." Said all four in unison.

"I expect no more failures. And I assure you, if any of you try to betray me like Cinder or fail horribly... there will be a hefty price to pay. Do you understand me?" Asked Salem in an extremely dangerous voice.

"Of course, Ma'am." Said Watts as he nodded his head.

Salem was about to open her mouth to speak again. But before she could even get a word out there was a loud smashing sound as something smashed through the ceiling and landed in beside Salem, Emerald, Mercury, Hazel, and Watts.

All of them, even as someone as reserved as Salem looked at the object with extremely confused looks as the dust cleared. As the dust finally cleared, all of them could get a good look at what the object was. It was a massive pickax that was stabbed into the ground as rubble from the ceiling laid around it. But the most distinct feature of the pickax was that it was entirely made out of wood.

Everyone continued to stare at it in silence before Watts spoke up.

"I believe I will be the first to ask... what is that?" Asked Watrs.

"Umm... A pickax." Said Mercury bluntly.

"Of course it is you nitwit. I am asking why did it smash through the ceiling like that?" Asked Watts who obviously never got an answer.

But as Watts was asking questions, none of them noticed that Hazel stared at the pickax with his eyes wide open. Like he was in a trance as he slowly walked forward. It would sound crazy to most people, but Hazel felt like the wooden pickax was calling out to him. Calling out his name as it promised him that it could eliminate Ozpin for good and it could reunite him with his deceased sister.

Hazel took a few steps closer as he reached out his hand to grab at the handle of the tool. But as he wrapped his fingers around it...

"HAZEL!" Yelled Salem as Hazel was snapped out of his trance and looked back at his master, unknowingly picked the tool out of the ground as he held it in his hand.

"Drop that object now." Commanded Salem as Hazel tried to do just that. But he just couldn't let go of it, it was like the weapon didn't want Hazel to let go. It was like the pickax itself was possessing him as Hazel tried his best to throw the wooden tool to the side, but it was no use as suddenly tendrils of wood sprouted from the tool as the tendrils wrapped around Hazel.

As the wood continued it's process on covering Hazel, it wood around him appeared like extremely bulk yet smooth armor made out of wood. As his height changed from a 6'4 to a colossal 7'5 as the wood continued to cover Hazel in layers and layers of wooden armor making him appear more and more bulky. As the transformation process reached it's completion, the wood started to cover Hazel's head as the wood covered everything but Hazel's mouth.

As the process was complete, Emerald, Mercury, and even Watts stared at Hazel in shock all except for Salem who bore a look of cautiousness and annoyance. Hazel then turned back to his allies as he looked at them, even with his eyes covered by the wooden armor he somehow stared at the four of them.

"Hazel, what is the meaning of this?" Asked Salem as Hazel growled, very similar to when he was injecting himself with Dust.

 _"Grrr... Hail Crom ... Oir is mise an Fhàinneadair Fàs!"_

"Hail Crom... For I am the Harvester of Growth!"

The group continued to look at him as Salem quickly gestured her finger, only seconds after did two Beowolf's crawled out of the shadows and growled as they slowly approached the "Harvester of Growth".

"Hazel... Whatever is happening, you need to prove that you are still in control of whatever this is... I am warning you." Threatened Salem as the armored Hazel turned back to his former master.

 _"Chan eil mi a 'toirt seirbheis dhut tuilleadh, Salem. Tha mi a 'frithealadh mo mhaighstir ùr a-nis ... CROM!"_

"I no longer serve you, Salem. I serve my new master now... CROM!"

"I AM WARNING YOU!" Yelled Salem as the two Beowolfs growl and one of them leaps forward at Hazel. But as the Beowolf was still airborne, Hazel quickly spun around as he held his pickax in the air and brought it down as the spike pierced through the Beowolf's head and into the floor.

That's when the other Beowolf leaped forward, only for massive daggers made of wood to sprout out of the ground and impale the Beowolf in multiple different places. As the two dead Grimm start to evaporate, Hazel pulls his pickax out of the ground as he looks back at his former master, before growling as he ran to the two massive double doors on the opposite side of the room as he charged straight through the doors and knocked them both down like the unstoppable juggernaut he was as he continued to run.

The four stood there in silence as they watched Hazel run out of the castle. All Mercury, Emerald, and Watts could do was stare on in disbelief as Salem looked on with an angered expression.

* * *

 **The Fortress of Darkness:**

In the Fortress, Salty Sam was lying on a medical bed with wires sticking out of him along with being covered in bandages. Sam was covered from head to toe in bruises as the machine next to him monitored his heart beat as the murderer took several slow breaths. With each pained breath he took it caused him agony. As Sam opened his eyes, it was quickly flooded with fear as he saw Evil Tim himself walk up to him.

 _"Resting with comfort, Sam? Despite the extent of your injuries, the medical staff says that you will make a rapid recovery. Wonderful, isn't it?"_ Asked Evil Tim as he smiled under his mask. Salty Sam painfully leaned himself back up as he looked over at the demon.

"Yes... that sounds wonderful, about as wonderful as your return, master- *Cough!* *Cough!* *Cough!*" Said Sam as his voice broke down into a series of coughs.

 _"Hahahaha... And indeed it is wonderful that I made a remarkable recovery and now both of us are back in our rightful places. The irony, once I was lying there and you were standing over me, planning to overthrow me for good."_ Said Evil Tim as Sam looked on and listened.

 _"Just remember, our positions shall never be reversed again. And remember this, even THINK about overthrowing me again and I will make you scream for years... until I finally take your life."_ Said Evil Tim as he turned around and walked out of the room.

 _"And remember, when your wounds are fully healed you will join Mei's and Baron's journey to retrieve the World-Cracker from Atlas."_ Said Evil Tim as he finally exited the room.

Salty Sam growled as he sat up in his medical bed as he looked down at his wires and bandages. Grabbing them and ripping them off.

As Doctor Oceanica and Mei stood outside of the door with Oceanica typing away at his Scroll pad, the doors opened behind the two. The two looked back as they saw an injured Salty Sam limp out of the medical lab still wearing the hospital gown.

"Sam? Are you mad!? You need to stay in bed!" Said Oceanica as Mei looked on with an annoyed expression.

"Oh, Sam is alive. Yay." Said Mei sarcastically as Sam turned around and pointed at the spider Faunus.

"I'm not to injured to smash you you stupid wo- AGH!" Groaned Sam in pain as he grabbed at his side.

"Sam! You can't be out here! You need to be resting!" Yelled Oceanica as Sam turned his head to the doctor.

"I feel fine, Oxford! Never better! Your a genius egghead now get out of my goddamned way!" Yelled Sam as he shoved Oceanica aside and started to limp away. But before he could even limp ten feet way, the three of them could here several smashing noises echoing through the tower as all of them looked around in confusion.

"What the-!? Are we under attack!?" Asked Sam.

"We shouldn't be! The security system has been upgraded since the last attack!" Said Oceanica as he looked back at his Scroll pad and started typing at it again. As they held the conversation, the booming and smashing sound was getting louder and louder until something smashed through the ceiling of the hallway and landed in front of the three. Oceanica, Sam, and Mei all looked on with caution as the dust started to settle.

Revealing to the major surprise of the three that the object that landed in front of them was a large scythe that stuck in the ground. The three stared at the harvesting tool in confusion and fear, but as Oceanica and Sam tried to figure out what the scythe was and why it smashed through the entire heavily armored fortress like that. All Mei could do was stare at the scythe... it may sound downright insane to most people, but it was like the scythe was calling out to Mei.

Promising her a chance to get back at Raven Branwen, to become powerful, and to win Tiburon's heart back... As Sam and Oceanica still tried to figure out what was going on, Mei slowly walked over to the tool as she reached her hand out. And before she knew it, she wrapped her fingers around the handle and picked up the weapon.

Only several seconds after she picked up the scythe, the weapon started to emit a powerful energy about it, with the aura around it being extremely similar to the night sky. Being dark blue, black, and covered with stars. As the nightly energy grew stronger and stronger, Sam and Oceanica looked on as Mei was starting to become wrapped up in a suit of sleek blue and black armor as the armor managed to cover every part of the Faunus' body. All except for her spinnerets and her mouth as the armor completed it's transformation.

As the transformation process was complete, Sam and Oceanica looked on as the woman before them had a suit of blue and black armor covering every part of her body including her eyes and dis-including her mouth with the added bonus of her having long wavy hair that resembled the night itself with a dark blue night sky with stars all around it.

She then looked over at the two males as they both looked on in surprise with a bit of fear. A moment of silence past before Mei opened her mouth to speak.

 _"Hail Crom ... 'S mise am fear-sreapadair na h-oidhche!"_

"Hail Crom... For I am the Harvester of the Night!"

"... What was that?" Asked Salty Sam as the new transformed Mei continued to stare at them despite having no eye holes in her helmet.

Mei gave out one last smile before she transformed into a fog-like substance that resembled her hair as it hovered above the ground for a moment before quickly dashing down the opposite direction of the hallway. Leaving Sam and Oceanica behind with their eyes still widened.

"Umm... Should we tell Evil Tim?" Asked Oceanica.

"I'm sure he already knows about it." Replied Sam as the two continued to stand there.

* * *

 **Mistral:** _Forest Maximum Security Prison_

Forest Maximum Security penitentiary was Mistral's largest prison with some of Mistral's most brutal and dangerous criminals within the Kingdom being held there. And held there was one of the city's most dangerous and powerful crime lords, Midas Goult who after years of having the public image of being nothing but a business man was exposed by a kid with a melon on his head and a biker with burning chains. Exposing him for the crime boss he really was and being thrown in prison for it.

In the lunch hall of the prison, there were guards on all sides of the room with prisoners in orange jumpsuits sitting at tables and eating. There was a line a the cafiteria as prisoners were served the slop that they were supposed to eat as they kept walking down the line. On the line itself, Midas stood in line with a metal tray in his hands as he and all the other prisoners behind him slowly moved down the line.

As Midas was moving, a prisoner behind him started to speak up.

"Hey, your Midas Goult, right?" Asked the prisoner.

"Yup." Replied Midas.

"Really? Man, I gotta say it's pretty neat meeting you for the first time, dude. I'm a fan of your work." Said the man as Midas just kept moving down the line.

"Appreciate it, now how about you knock it off with the dog and pony show and tell me what you want." Said Midas.

"Well... I've been thinking lately..." Said the man.

"Oh? And how did that feel? Did it tickle the inside of your head?" Asked Midas in a mocking tone.

"I've been thinking..." Said the man as he reached behind him and grabbed the modified shank that was in his back pocket. "Your one of the baddest crime bosses in Mistral and you get all that respect... what would happen to the guy who killed you? Maybe HE would be the toughest guy in town..."

"Sure thing, Princess. Just try me." Said Midas who showed zero concern as the thug pulled out the shank and tried to stab Midas, but Midas quickly used his metal tray to block the blow as he then bashed the tray against the man's face. But Midas wasn't done as he bashed the corner of the metal tray into the man's gut before swinging the tray up and knocking the man back.

The prisoners gathered around and looked in awe as they saw the bloody and beaten man lying on the ground.

"Looks like your still a nobody thug... amigo." Said Midas as the guards all started to converge around Midas.

"Get out of the way! Get back!" Yelled the guards as they raced over to Midas. But as Midas was prepared to get beaten down by the guards...

 _(Crash!)_

As the guards and prisoners both stopped as something smashed through the ceiling and landed only a few feet away from the cafeteria. The guards and criminals looked on as the dust settled. Revealing to everyone that there was to their surprise a golden ax that was sticking out of the ground. The criminals and guards looked in confusuion as the guards started taking a few feet forward.

"Alright! All of you! Stand back!" Yelled one of the guards as the criminals started to move forward, only for the man to pull out his gun and shoot it in the air.

 _(Bam! Bam!)_

Making all the criminals do what the guard said and stand back.

"Now, down on the ground with your hands behind your heads!" Yelled the guard as all the criminals did this... except for Midas who continued to look at the golden ax inbeeted in the ground. As crazy as it sounded... he could hear the tool calling out to him. It was calling out his name and promising that it can break him out of prison, restore his power within the criminal underworld of Mistral, and even get him revenge on the two brats who put him away in the first place.

He quickly looked back and forth to see that all the guards around him were currently occupied with the other criminals in the room. He only had a second to do this... he stood up straight as he quickly dashed over to the golden ax as the guards immediately noticed him.

"Hey you! Stop!" Yelled one of the guards as Midas just ran faster and faster as he made his way to the ax. Finally as he wrapped his fingers around the handle as the ax and himself glowed with golden energy. The energy became so bright that the guards and the criminals covered their eyes as a sheet of gold started to wrap around Midas.

As the gold wrapped around Midas, it covered every part of Midas' body as several thick spines sprouted all around Midas along with two massive shoulder pads, developed razor sharp claws, and developed a crown-like spiky helmet on his head. As the process was almost complete, the armor wrapped around Midas' head and covered his eyes, with only his mouth being the only exposed part of him.

As the light started to finally die down, the guards and criminals looked back to see the new golden beast standing in front of them. Covered in golden devilish armor with several gem stones and diamonds spread out the armor. The guards were terrified, but still held up their guns at the golden monster that was in front of them.

"Drop the ax now or we WILL open fire!" Warned one of the guards as Midas looked back up, even with no eye holes he scanned the whole room with a big smile on his face.

 _"Hail Crom ... Oir is mise an saothrach saidhbhreas!"_

"Hail Crom... For I am the Harvester of Riches!"

"Open fire!" Yelled one of the guards as all the gaurds in the room were about to open fire, but right after he said that, Midas raised his hand up and with a flash of golden light bathed the whole room in a flash of yellow light.

As Midas was finished, the golden light died down as he looked around at everyone around him. Who were now nothing but golden statues. Each one of them having expressions of fear in confusion as they were turned to gold. Midas looked at the carnage before him... and smiled.

* * *

 **Mistral:** _The Interior of the Outer wall of the Council House on top of the Mountain_

Within the interior of the outer wall of the castle-like council house over a hundred Mistral soldiers stood in formation in front of the front door with tanks and artillery air ships hovering above them. And on the front like of the army stood RWBY, EEE, JNR, Edinator, Tiburon, Oscar, Penny, Albert, Sun, Ghira, and Zimos with with a small group of his Zebras standing with the soldiers.

As the main group stood there, the main leaders of the group converged to make sure everything was in place for Crom's arrival.

"Okay, I already talked to the general. All the men and equipment is in their proper positions and ready for anything." Said Tiburon.

"Excellent." Said Ozpin as he turned to Ghira.

"Ghira, are your people in place?" Asked Ozpin as Ghira nodded in response as he spoke into his earpiece.

"Ilia, are you and the rest of your team hidden in front of the exterier wall?" Asked Ghira as on the outside of the outer wall were many trees, bushes, and bolders that allowed the Faunus to hide extremely well.

Ilia and Li hid in a tree nearby as they had their eyes locked on the two massive double doors that made up the entererence. Ilia responded with her own earpiece.

"The area is secure, Mr. Belladonna. This Crom guy isn't going to leave without our say so." Said Ilia as Ghira back with the main group looked at Ozpin and nodded as Ozpin nodded back.

"Alright, now all we have to wait for is Qrow to return." Said Ozpin as everyone heard a caw as they looked up and saw a crow with red eyes swooping down as it instantly transformed back into Qrow as he was panting. The main group of kids stared at him as he transformed back into a human.

"You know... I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Commented Nora as Qrow stood back up.

"Qrow, what's your report?" Asked Edinator walking forward as he readied his own rifle.

"*Pant* *Pant*... Let me say that is was no overreaction to call in the army. The guy will be here any minute, and any cop that tries to stop him, he would just kill them with ease. I even saw him toss several professional Huntsmen aside like they were flies *Pant* *Pant* *Pant*..." Said Qrow followed by pants.

"Why are you panting, Dude?" Asked Kevin as Qrow looked over at the kids.

"Because while I was flying over the guy in my bird form, he somehow knew I was a threat as he started somehow throwing fire balls at me! I tried to dodge them as best as I could and ran back here to tell you!" Yelled Qrow as he continued to pant.

"Hmm, alright. This guy is obviously very powerful and he knows his way around magic, like the Maidens, Evil Tim, and even Ozpin. It sounds like he'll be tricky, but nobody is untouchable. Maybe some heavy artillery and well placed attacks can at least incapacitate him." Said Edinator as he loaded his weapon.

"Alright, Rolf. You seem to be the one of the only people who has any idea who this guy is, so is there anything else we should know?" Asked Yang.

"Well She-who-burns-with-the-power-of-a-thousand-suns-Yang-Girl, as Rolf mentioned before Crom would not do was he does alone, yes? In the legends Rolf was told, when Crom ruled he would do it with an army of Bodach's." Said Rolf as everyone looked at him in confusion.

"His what?" Asked Jaune.

"Curse this English language, how you would say... 'Bogeymen!'" Said Rolf.

"What? Bogeymen? What do you mean?" Asked Ren.

"Bogeymen are the best thing Rolf can do to describe them. Like the Grimm, they are created and used to serve an evil monster to do nothing but serve their evil master endlessly. They would come to villages that weren't worshiping Crom as they destroyed them and stole children!" Said Rolf as everyone paid attention to him.

"Yeah, that definitely sounds like the creatures of Grimm." Said Blake.

"But that is not all She-who-has-her-head-in-a-pervy-book-too-much-Blake-Girl! There are also four empowered beings that are chosen by Crom's cursed weapons to seek out a host. There are four in total and they are only known as the "Harvesters", named that for Harvesting the despairs and fear of the people Crom would rule over. And protect their master at all costs." Said Rolf.

"Sort of like an enforcer." Said Eddy.

"Yes, Rolf would say so. But also the Harvesters are dangerous, picking the most skilled warriors to posses and how you would say... "Upgrading" them with new powers. Each one takes up an aspect of Crom himself, the Blood Harvester which sacrifices any who he sees fit in Crom's name. The second is the Growth Harvester, Crom is the god of fertility, as this Harvester and Crom can control the growth of crops, fruits, and almost all plant-life. The third is the Night Harvester, Crom also controls the sun to a degree. The Night Harvester resembling how terrifying and dark the land would be without the warmth of the sun! Finally, the Riches Harvester who represents Crom's power over wealth and riches. Able to give riches to mortals and take it all away at a whim!" Said Rolf as everyone stared at him.

"Well... Let's just hope this guy hasn't summoned all this help already." Said Jaune as he readied his sword and shield.

"Jaune, with our luck and our ability to attract the craziest monsters in the universe... I really doubt that." Said Nora.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Nora." Said Jaune sarcastically.

"Who's complaining? If things start to get too hairy with this Blubberhead, we still have Ed." Said Eddy pointing to Ed with his thumb.

"Yup, it's me alright." Said Ed.

"Ed's tough, but he's not indestructible." Said Ruby.

"No, I mean if we're back against the wall I can use him as a bat." Said Eddy.

"... You are a loyal friend through and through, kid." Commented Dwayne.

"Branwen, Belledonna? Asked the voice of a soldier as everyone turned around to see a Mistral soldier standing there.

"Yeah?" Asked Qrow.

"We evacuated the council house, but we thought we should bring you something we found in there." Said the soldier as he held something in his hands.

"What is it?" Asked Qrow as the soldier held it up so everyone could see. It appeared to be an old wooden box that was dark red and black.

"Umm... Maybe a music box?" Suggested Ruby as Jaune decided to be the one to take it as he held it up. Inspecting it, he found a crank at the side of the box.

"I wonder what this does." Said Jaune as he twisted the crank on the box several times, as suddenly the top flipped open as the box showed a scene of wooden painted images of what appeared to be a village, stick figures that resembled people, and what appeared to be a serpent or dragon hovering over those people. It also played a tune that seemed to sound sinister in nature.

"Would you look at that, it's an old world music box." Said Double D.

"Where did that come from? What does it mean?" Asked Tiburon.

"It's probably something left by that Crom guy, probably trying to kill us with that stupid music." Said Eddy plugging his ears.

"Wait, if he's still walking all the way here, how did he leave that thing in the council house?" Asked Blake.

"Well... Maybe it's some kind of peace offering, besides... It's kinda cute..." Admitted Ruby looking at the music box play.

"As much as I hate to say it, I have to agree with Ruby, that does seem pretty... cute." Said Weiss looking at the rustic music box playing. But that's when the group noticed Rolf was staring at the box with a nervous and suspicious expression and a major frown.

"Uhh... You okay, Rolf?" Asked Kevin as Rolf calmly walked over to the music box and stood in front of it as he continued to play. Everyone remained silent as Rolf calmly shut the lit of the music box and picked it up...

 _(SMASH!)_

As Rolf suddenly smashed it on the ground, breaking it as everyone looks at Rolf with startled and confused looks.

"A DOG HAS RAISED IT'S HIND LEG ON THE AGE ON NEVERMORE! HEED ROLF, THAT DO-HICKY IS NOT ONLY A DECORATION OF WAR OR VIOLENCE FROM ROLF'S OLD COUNTRY! BUT IT ALSO SYMBOLIZES THE RISE OF THE BLOODY HAND! BUT MOST KNOWN AS CROM CRUACH!" Yelled Rolf as a moment of silence past.

"So... when Ed got that stupid music box when that hairy lady was pulling a prank on you... that wasn't a symbol of war?" Asked Eddy.

"No, no-neck-Ed-Boy! It was! Rolf originally believed it was from Rolf's mortal enemy! But the feather duster of tomfoolery informed Rolf and the rest that is was GERTA THE GOATMILKER!" Said Rolf.

"So... music boxes are declarations of war in your world?" Asked Penny.

"Of course! Doesn't yours?" Asked Rolf, but before Penny could respond, Qrow spoke up.

"Ugh... Let's just hope this guy will be as easy to take down as that Tyrian freak. With my bad luck, hopefully it just lean's towards this new guy..." Said Qrow

"There is no need to worry He-who-drinks-too-much-Qrow! As Rolf brought his great nano's lucky kidney stone key chain as luck against the dreaded Crom." Said Rolf as he pulled what appeared to be a stone the size of a baseball in Rolf's hand with a key chain attached to it as everyone stared at Rolf.

"What did he say that was?" Asked Weiss.

"Yeah... that is gross, but I got a good luck idem too; The marker tattoo Ed put on my butt when we were back in Beacon." Said Yang as she smiled and put her hand on Ed's shoulder. As Ed looked over nervously as Qrow who was staring down the big lump while Ruby had an annoyed and embarrassed look.

"W-Why are we talking about butt tattoos?" Asked Ruby, but before anyone else could speak. Tiburon lifted his hand to his earpiece and listened as he turned back to the group.

"Well, ya guys better hold onto your butts; because he's here." Said Tiburon as the main group started to get in position and ready as they stared at the main door. Everything remained dead silent as all the Mistral Soldiers got ready with the Mistral Paladins, tanks, cannons, battle airships, and other military war machines.

A few moments of silence passed before Eddy whispered to Oscar.

"Psst! Oscar! Can I ask Oz a question?" Whispered Eddy to Oscar as Oscar shot Eddy an annoyed look of disbelief.

"Is this REALLY the time Eddy?" Whispered back Oscar.

"Well there may not be another time." Whispered Eddy as Oscar sighed in annoyance.

"Give me a second." Said Oscar as there was a flash of green in his eyes as Ozpin took Oscar's place. "What is it Mr. Eddy?"

"Did you change Qrow and Raven into birds because of their names?" Whispered Eddy as Ozpin went silent for a moment.

'Is that true, Oz?' Asked Oscar mentally.

'Stop talking, Oscar.' Replied Ozpin.

But before Eddy could ask for the answer again, there was a sound that came from the massive twin doors as Eddy and Ozpin both looked back.

Outside of the outer wall, Crom and Perry walked up to the gate as Crom held an apple and took a bite out of it. Looking ahead at the gate with a line of around six armored guards standing in front of the gate. Crom kept walking forward like there were no guards there in the first place.

The guards lowered their weapons and charged at Crom who pulled his free hand back and smacked all six of the guards away. As the guards laid on the ground as they moaned in pain. As Crom and Perry walked past the fallen guards, Perry looked down at them with a nervous expression. As Crom finally made his way to the massive double doors, he held his hand in front of him as a powerful gust of wind exploded out of his palm and blew the double doors open.

On the other side, the main group just saw the doors swing open as they saw a man covered in blood red tattoos with a small white lantern around his neck walk forward, accompanied by his Faunus informant.

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the god take several steps forward before stopping. As he stopped he lifted the half eaten apple back up to his face and took a bite out of it as he scanned the massive welcoming party that was standing in front of him.

"Is that really... the guy we've been preparing for?" Whispered Nora.

"Don't underestimate your opponents, Nora. This defense line was set up for him for a reason." Said Ren.

"Hmm... What is this little alignment of toy soldiers?" Asked Crom looking at the defense force as he looked back at Perry.

"Where are the real warriors of this world?" Asked Crom as Perry nervously answered.

"That's them, Lord Crom. That's the Mistral Military and the group in front of them are Huntsmen, skilled warriors who protect Remnant." Said Perry as Crom looked back at them silently, and took a bite of his apple again.

"Well... if that's all they had, I might as well rule over those mortals again who could only throw sharp sticks to fight." Said Crom taking another bite of his apple, before throwing it aside.

"Hello there, Mortals of Remnant. I am known as Crom Curach, originally originated from a world called Earth. Crom is the god of the Sun, Fertility, Wealth, and Nature. Crom already knows your gods have abandoned you, there is none to keep order in check in the world of Remnant. But Crom can promise you order, as long as you treat me with the proper respect you mortals shall show a god. You shall prey for me, and beg for Crom's help, and in return Crom shall keep your world in check and allow you to live." Said Crom as all the members of the Mistral Army got into defensive positions.

"But... Crom dosen't just want your constant prayers, he wants your sacrifices. The sacrifice of a child from each city, town, or village is required... unless you want all your eatables to rot, the sun to burn everything down, or even make all your wealth useless you shall prey, sacrifice, and serve your new lord... Listen to me inhabitants of Remnant! I am your new god now! Kneel before me and Crom shall show compassion! As we shall eliminate all non-believers around this world!" Said Crom as everyone stared at him, with Crom only standing several feet away from the main group.

"Now listen here, Mister! Whoever you are, whatever you done, you MUST surrender at once or you shall be given no mercy." Warned Albert as Crom got an annoyed expression.

"'Whoever I am?!' Are you kiddi- Did you hear a THING Crom said?!" Asked Crom annoyed.

"You heard us evil elder god of the old times! You shall NOT conquer this world as you did to the Old Country!" Yelled Rolf as Crom snapped his head to Rolf as Rolf instantly got a look of fear, stepping a foot back as Crom took a few steps closer and looked at him.

"Wait... are you from Earth as well?" Asked Crom as Rolf and the rest of the group instantly had jolts of fear run through them with their mouths drying up.

"Hmm... Because you and several of you have the same smells as Crom... You are from Earth, yes? How odd... though, I won't complain ruling over several Earthlings as well." Said Crom as he held out his hand, as something started to grow out of the palm of his hand. The group watched in amazement as a fully developed ear of corn grew out of Crom's hand. The group continued to look as Crom pealed the leaves off the corn and took a bite out of it.

"So... your not here from Salem?" Asked Ruby as Crom looked over at her.

"Who's Salem?" Asked Crom.

"So I guess that means your not from Evil Tim either." Said Kevin.

"Who's Evil Tim?" Asked Crom turning to Kevin as he took another bite out of his corn.

"Guys, this guys clearly isn't working with anyone we know. He's on his own." Said Yang stepping forward as Crom smiles at her.

"Well, seems like you have one smart mortal in your group." Said Crom as he took another bite out of his Corn.

"So what? Do you expect us to just give up and kneel before you just because you say we should?" Asked Eddy, angered as he looked at Crom.

"No. Crom's expects you to kneel because you should." Said Crom as Eddy grew angrier.

"You know wha-" Eddy was interrupted by Double D.

"Wait, Eddy! Just hold off on the verbal assault for a second." Said Double D a she turned from Eddy to Crom.

"Very well, whether what you say is true or not, how did you get from Earth to Remnant? Especially since you were imprisoned for thousands of years?" Asked Double D.

"Simple, a group of mortals came to my prison and removed the magical statues that imprisoned me there. Those nincompoops left a machine of theirs behind... with it, I came to this world. Remnant, the one where they originated from." Said Crom as Double D thought for a moment... as his eyes widened.

"Wait... A machi-... Oh dear..." Said Double D with a frightened look as he took a few steps back as everyone looked over at him.

"What's wrong, Double D?" Asked Jonny as Blake put her hand on Double D's shoulder.

"Double D, whats-"

"They took them from the ruins of Beacon! My portal machine parts, a group of thieves must have found a way to put those pieces back together into their own portal machine! They must've intended to transport to Earth and rob certain valuables! Those fools must have not been paying any attention to what they were doing! And in turn brought Crom here!" Said Double D as he stumbled back. Realizing to a degree that Crom was there because of him and his portal machines.

"Rolf care's little about your status as a god or not! Rolf and Rolf's family has seen and done many unbelievable things! Rolf's Great Nano crossed the ocean paddling in a canoe made from the soles of his shoes while fighting a Giant Sea Cucumber in an attempt to immigrate to America. The same Giant Sea Cucumber stared at him like a sandwich and that they had to devour it. Because Rolf's Great Nano, who had one eye, was lost at sea in this battle, Rolf would dress in a tight-fitting sea cucumber suit and prepare a box of sea cucumber balls for the neighbors to feast. Also, around the holidays, Rolf's family worships a woman named Yeshmiyek who lives in the center of the Earth preparing the holiday feast for good males and females. Rolf also celebrates the guardian pigeon. As Rolf also deuls: Rolf would dig a hole and make a bridge of a tree and then I would put on a war-like suit with an ox skull on it and battle Rolf's enemy with dead stiff fish. And you are just another one of those unbelivable things Rolf's family has done! And you will just be another story! As Rolf's great Nano battled the great seacucumber, Rolf is ready to fight here as well!" Commented Rolf as he held his hammer out, the rest of the group looked at Rolf with strange looks before getting into their battle poses.

"Go Rolf!" Cheered Ed.

"Wow... I never expected him to be the battle motivational speaker." Commented Tiburon.

Crom simply looked at Rolf with a smile as he finally spoke. "So... what Crom is believing you are saying is... thank you."

Everyone, especially Rolf looked at Crom with confused expressions.

"What!? Thank you!? Rolf didn't-" Rolf was interrupted.

"You're welcome!" Said Crom with a smile.

"Wait! Stop! That isn't any of what Rolf just-..." Ruby stopped talking as Crom lifted his hands up and giggled as he spoke.

 _"Ok, ok, Crom see's what's happening here..."_

"You do?" Asked Rolf.

"Where is that beat coming from?" Asked Blake as a musical beat popped up.

"Not another stupid song..." Growled Eddy.

 _"You're face to face with greatness, and it's strange_  
 _You don't even know how you feel_  
 _It's adorable!_  
 _Well, it's nice to see that mortals never change..."_

Crom started to move within the group as he moved his hands as he took Rolf's hammer.

 _"Open your eyes, let us begin_  
 _Yes, it's really me, it's Crom: breathe it in!"_

Sang Crom as he tossed the hammer back to Rolf who caught it.

 _"I know it's a lot: the hair, the bod!_  
 _When you're staring at a fertility-god!"_

Said Crom as he started dancing.

 _"What can Crom say except you're welcome_  
 _For the wealth, the sun, the milk_  
 _Hey, it's okay, it's okay_  
 _You're welcome_  
 _Crom's just an ordinary demi-guy!_

 _Hey!_  
 _What has two thumbs and kept your crops alive_  
 _When your anscestors were waddling yay high_  
 _This guy!_

 _When the hunger strikes_  
 _Who delivered you food_  
 _You're lookin' at him, dude_

 _Oh, also I control the sun_  
 _You're welcome!_  
 _To give you warmth and give you light!_

 _Also I granted wealth_  
 _You're welcome!_  
 _To fill your pockets and give you smiles!"_

As Crom sang, everyone was smiling and getting into it. Even if it seemed extremely out of character as Crom jumped on the crowd of soldiers as the Mistral soldiers happily carried him across the crowd.

 _"So what can Crom say except you're welcome!_  
 _For the storm's Crom's pulled from the sky!_  
 _There's always need to pray, it's okay_  
 _You're welcome!_  
 _Ha, I guess I'll take a firstborn while your at it!_  
 _You're welcome!_  
 _You're welcome!_

 _Well, come to think of it_  
 _children, honestly Crom can go on and on_  
 _Crom can explain every natural phenomenon_  
 _The sun, the grass, the ground, oh_  
 _That was Crom just messing around_

 _Crom took a sacrifice_  
 _Crom was worshiped as a god_  
 _Got what Crom wanted now you have wealth_  
 _What's the lesson_  
 _What is the take-away_  
 _Don't mess with Crom or take his worship away!_

 _And the markings here on my skin_  
 _Is a map of the victories I win_  
 _Look where Crom's been_  
 _Crom can make everything happen_  
 _Look at that mini-Crom just tippity-tappin'"_

Said Crom as he flexed his back muscles at the main group which appaered like Crom's Celtic back tattoo of himself dancing. The group had huge smiles on as they saw Crom continued to sing.

 _"Well, anyway let me say you're welcome_  
 _For the wonderful world you know_  
 _Hey, it's okay, it's okay_  
 _You're welcome!_  
 _Well, come to think of it, I gotta go!"_

Sang Crom as the main group and all the soldiers started singing 'Hey' to the rythem of the beat as they pumped their legs in the air. All the while following Crom as Crom started summoning jewels, bars of gold, and massive diamonds as he placed them in the hands of many of the members of the main group.

 _"Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome_  
 _'Cause I'm gonna need that house_  
 _I'm walking away, away_  
 _You're welcome!_  
 _'Cause Crom can do anything but lose!_

 _You're welcome!_  
 _You're welcome!_  
 _And thank you!"_

Said Crom as he shut the two massive twin gate doors as all the soldiers and the main group snapped out of it as they looked back at the front gate.

"... What the hell was that!?" Asked Eddy gesturing to the door.

"Rolf warned you, Crom was a god of trickery!" Said Rolf.

"Dude! What the heck happened?!" Asked Sun as the group looked over to see Li, Sun, and Ilia along with the rest of the New White Fang walking over to them.

"You guys were singing and dancing with that guy after he closed the door on your faces." Said Ilia.

"Oh... You've got to be kidding me. I'd rather take a pack of ravenous Beowolf's any day of the week instead of this weirdness." Said Qrow.

"Whether we were tricked or whatever, we gotta get back in there." Said Dwayne.

"I mean... it isn't all bad, after all... Look at all the diamonds and gold coins he gave us!" Said Eddy looking down as the gold and diamonds in his hands that was given to him and the rest of the group during the song.

"He claimed that he was going to take over Remnant and kill anybody who would stand in his way." Reminded Kevin.

"Yeah... well... at least we still have all this-" But as Eddy looked back at the gold and jewels in his hands, it disintegrated into dust.

"WHAT THE-!?" Yelled Eddy as he looked around and saw that the gold and jewels that were given to everyone during the song started to disintegrate into dust.

"What the-!? What's going on!?" Asked Sun looking at the dust that was previously riches.

"Hmm... It appears like Crom wasn't lying about his abilities, since none of us are worshiping him, he took our riches away as easily as he gave them." Said Ozpin.

"So that means we were duped!" Said Jonny.

"Duped!" Replied Ed.

"We've been bamboozled!" Yelled Dwayne.

"We've been smeckledorfed!" Yelled Ed.

"That's not even a word we agree with you!" Yelled Dwayne.

"Cool off, Ed! Keep your pants on!" Yelled Eddy as Ed literally had his pants down around his ankles.

"No, seriously keep your pants on!" Said Eddy as he pulled Ed's pants back up.

"*Sigh*... Look, he locked us out of the gates, so that means we either break through the doors or jump over the wall." Said Ghira as it suddenly hit Eddy like a ton of bricks as his eyes widened.

"Wait!" Yelled Eddy as he pulled out his wallet and looked at the Lien he had left... only to see his wallet was filled with dust instead.

"Oh no..." Said Double D as he, Ed, and KRJ got worried looks as Ilia and Ghira looked at Eddy with confused looks.

"'Oh no?' What do you mean 'Oh no?'" Asked Ilia as Eddy screamed in anger as he tossed his wallet aside and dashed over to the massive double doors as he started slamming his fists against it.

"CROM YOU DIRTY CON ARTIST! GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY!" Yelled Eddy as he slammed his shoulder into the door viciously.

"Eddy! Calm down!" Yelled Ruby as Eddy looked back at them.

"CALM!? OH I'LL GIVE YA CALM!" Yelled Eddy as he grabbed Ed and started viciously slamming him against the double doors like a baseball bat.

 _ **(SLAM!)**_

"Who's there?"

 _ **(SLAM!)**_

"Who's there?"

 _ **(SLAM!)**_

"Who is there?"

"EDDY STOP!" Yelled Blake as the whole group ran over to Eddy.

"Look at this! This isn't accomplishing anything!" Yelled Weiss as Eddy looks over and slowly puts Ed down.

"Fine! Whatever! We just need to find a way inside!" Said Eddy looking back at the door.

"What are we gonna do, guys?" Asked Ed.

"Use your head!" Yelled Kevin as suddenly, Kevin, Rolf, Eddy, and Nora used Ed as a battering ram as they charged towards the door.

"NOT AGAIN!" Yelled Ed as the group yelled in unison as they smashed through the double doors.

 _ **(Smash!)**_

Crom and Perry stopped walking to the castle as they heard the smash and looked behind them.

"What in Remnant was that?" Asked Perry.

"Hmm, they are tenacious. I will give them that." Said Crom as he started to walk towards the smashed down gate.

As the smoke cleared, Crom saw the whole group and the soldiers as they started rushing in front of the council house as they started swarming the god of the sun. Crom just smirked as he looked over at the main group, as he noticed the tall one was dizzy as he looked around.

"Umm, Ed? Are you going to be okay?" Asked Blake, tapping the lumps shoulder.

"Are you going to finish that cupcake, Blake?" Asked Ed in his dizzy state.

"Don't worry Blake. Ed's just fine." Replied Yang as she held her fists back up. Crom smiled as he took several more steps forward, looking at the group.

"Crom admires your enthusiasm, but Crom must warn you... if you don't leave Crom's house he will use the power of the sun to burn you all to ash." Said Crom with a smile as the groups eyes widened a little.

"Or... Perhaps Crom can just take his true form and eat you. It's your choice." Said Crom with a smile as it appeared Ruby was going to say something. But before she could, Rolf took several steps forward until he faced Crom, as the two were only several feet apart.

"Rolf has an idea, how about a challenge? And a bet He-who-must-never-be-named-Crom." Said Rolf with a smile as Crom smiled himself and scratched his chin.

"Hmm... Interesting, what shall the stakes be?" Asked Crom.

"Simple he-who's-heart-is-as-black-as-coal. If Rolf wins, you leave and never return." Said Rolf.

"Very well then... what is the challenge of your choosing?" Asked Crom.

"That's my horse!" Said Rolf as Crom grew a bigger smile on his face, and everyone except Ed, Eddy, and Double D developed disturbed looks on their faces. Eddy and Double D developed mortified looks as Ed developed a smile on his face.

"He challenged him to a what?" Asked Ghira.

"Rolf challenged Crom to a barbaric dance that is in Rolf's culture." Said Double D.

"Oh boy, me and Plank would love to see that again." Said Jonny.

"Shouldn't we... intervene?" Asked Albert.

"Nah, Rolf's tougher then he looks. Let them fight." Said Eddy.

"Let us begin!" Said Rolf as he pulled out a broth out of nowhere and tossed it at Double D who caught it as he turns to him.

"You there! Head-in-sock Double D Ed-Boy! Play the song of Rolf's village!" Said Rolf as Double D sighs before blowing on the lid of the broth, as the beat of "That's My Horse" began to play. Both Crom and Rolf started to dance as everyone stared at them in confusion.

"That's my horse!" Said Rolf as he clocked Crom across the face as Crom was barely effected by the blow.

"That's my horse!" Said Crom as he kicked Rolf back several feet as the crowd continued to look on. Rolf just looked up and smiled, pulling out his hammer of discipline and charging at Crom.

"Yes that's my horse!" Yelled Rolf as he upper=cut Crom than hit him again, knocking the got back into one of the tanks that were in the expansive area in front of the council house.

 _ **(Smash!)**_

Crom was indented in the tank before pulling himself back up and standing back up, looking back at the war machine he was thrown into before smiling. Standing back up as he grabbed the main gun of the tank and pulled until he ripped the whole turret off as everyone stared in disbelief.

"THAT'S MY HORSE!" Yelled Crom as he leaped into the air with the turret held over his head as he landed in front of Rolf and brought the turret down on his head.

 ** _(Smash!)_**

"Rolf!" Yelled Ruby in fear.

"Oh man! Is he gonna be okay!?" Asked Sun.

"Don't worry man, just watch." Said Kevin as only a second later, they all heard Rolf's voice from under the smashed turret.

"Uh, uh, uh..." Said Rolf as he smashed himself out from under the turret with his hammer as he stood back above ground. As the crowd watched, the two just kept swinging back in forth. Each one punching each other and knocking each other's blocks off, but both still having smiles on their faces as they were doing it.

"I think I like this song. Next time we have free time, we should train like this, Ren." Said Nora.

"No, Nora..." Replied Ren.

"Umm... Wow, besides all the destruction, this song is pretty entertaining." Said Oscar.

'Really, Oscar?' Asked Ozpin mentally.

'Hey! I have been through so much these past couple of days! Let me have this!' Yelled Back Oscar mentally.

"NO! THAT HORSE IS MINE!" Yelled Crom as he kicked Rolf back into the wall that was surrounding the house.

 _ **(Smash!)**_

But as Rolf fell out of it, he was clearly bruised and hurt, but still smiled as he stood back up with his hammer.

"Your move, child." Said Crom as Rolf's smirk widened as he aimed the hammer in front of him like a gun as his hammer started to shapeshift. With the top of the hammer transforming into what appeared to be a cannon as Rolf pressed a button on his hammer, causing what appeared to be a explosive bullet traveling at Crom as it exploded on impact.

 _ **(Boom!)**_

"That's my horse!" Yelled Rolf as he fired again, this time with a flying massive bullet with a gold aura around it.

 _ **(Boom! Kazap!)**_

"My horse!" Yelled Rolf again, shooting another shot that had a red aura around it.

 _ **(Boom! Frush!)**_

"That is my horse!" Yelled Rolf yet again, firing another round. But as this blue round hit Crom it froze him in a block of ice.

But it was broken as Rolf fired another shot that covered Crom in a layer of Earth.

"My horse!" Yelled Rolf as Crom easily broke out of his Earth prison. Looking back up only to see Rolf's hammer back in it's original form careening down and bashing Crom upside the head.

"That's my horse!" Yelled Rolf before kicking Crom back several feet as Crom appeared to be almost near being totally defeated. Rolf smiled one more as he pressed several more buttons on his Hammer of Discipline, causing Dust to surge through his hammer much like how Dust can surge through Weiss' Myrtenaster. Rolf's hammer surged with electricity Dust, Earth Dust with spikes of Earth forming around his hammer, and a purple aura that was gravity Dust as he rushed forward.

As Rolf was in the air, he brought his hammer up as he brought it down on Crom's head.

"That's my-" But as Rolf brought his hammer down, Crom caught it with one hand as the shockwave unleashed a wicked force of energy as everyone blocked their faces. But as they looked back, they were as shocked as Rolf to see that Crom held back Rolf's hammer as Rolf stared on in disbelief.

Crom smiled as he stood back up and looked down at the son of a sheperd, still effortlessly holding back Rolf's blow as Rolf was still pushing with as much force as he could conjour up.

"What!? No... No this can't be possible!" Said Rolf as he and everyone else looked on in shock.

"My little friend... nothing is impossible." Said Crom as he tightened his fingers around Rolf's hammer as crack lines started to spread around the head of the hammer before...

 _ **(Crack!)**_

With all the Dust in the hammer, it let out another shockwave as Rolf was forced back and landed on the ground. Everyone covered their eyes before looking back up to see Rolf's hammer lied in pieces around Rolf.

"Did that really..." Jonny trailed off.

"I mean it's Rolf." Said Double D.

"Wait, no. That's impossible! When me and KRJ were on the road to Beacon together and that weapon was made for Rolf, the blacksmith said that hammer was made out of the strongest metal in Remnant! That can't be possible." Said Qrow.

"What do ya mean your in my will, Plank?" Asked Jonny looking at Plank.

Rolf looked over the shattered remains of his once mighty hammer as he looked down at them with despair. Rolf now knowing that Crom was indeed the bloody crescent, the evil god of fertility.

"No... No... Please-... Please forgive Rolf!" Said Rolf as Crom walked up to him.

"Hmm... Should they forgive him, Yeshmiyek?" Asked Crom as Rolf looked up with widened eyes to see Crom was talking into the small glowing lantern he had around his neck as he held it up to his face.

"No..." Said Rolf as he looked at Crom who let go of the lantern that hung in it's original position around Crom's neck as he looked down at Rolf again.

"Crom believes he remembers you, or at least your ancestors. The ones who tried to overthrow my rule, but just like when Crom exterminated them, their descendants are not too different." Said Crom as Rolf's despair turned to anger as he clenched his fists and leaped after Crom.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK THE SON OF A-"

 _(Pow!)_

But Rolf was unable to finish as Crom knocked Rolf back to the ground with one punch.

"Alright! Enough standing around!" Yelled Ghira as he, the rest of the group, and the entire Mistral Army readied themselves as they charged into battle. Crom simply looked around and sighed as he cracked his neck. As the first group of soldiers charged into Crom with their automatic rifles and bayonets as Crom simply summoned several dozen razor sharp pitch forks as he impaled each one of the soldiers. Killing them.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed several more soldiers as Crom summoned several more pitch forks as he started stabbing and slashing the soldiers with little to no effort. Smiling through the whole thing. But as another group of soldiers dashed over to him and opened fire as the bullets bounced off of the god's skin. Crom was hit with the shell of a tank that blew the soldiers surrounding him back. But Crom was unaffected as he looked back a the tank that shot him.

Crom held out his hand as he summoned a massive fireball, throwing it at the tank as the fireball tore right through the tank, along with several other cannons, tanks, Paladins, and soldiers. Crom fired several more fireballs as each one had the same effect. Tearing through the army and war machines like a knife through butter. But as Crom was about to summon another fireball, a shot hit him from behind.

"Hello." Said Crom as he looked behind him to see Blake careening down at him with her blade out, repeatedly shooting him, Crom moved out of the way with god-like speeds as Blake landed and continued to shoot at him before charging at him and assaulting him by swinging her blade. Crom effortlessly blocked the Faunus' attacks as he was about to smack her away, but Blake hopped into the air and left a burning shadow clone behind as Crom hit it and it exploded in his face. But it was barely effective.

Crom turned back to the Faunus girl only to be greeted by Tiburon, Qrow, Jonny, Zimos, and Yang all charging at Crom and hitting him with everything they got. Each of them dashed in for their own hit on the god as the roster rotated and another one of them jumped in to fight Crom. But that's when the group instantly decided to fight them all at once as they all dashed in to fight Crom from four sides. But Crom was confident as he summoned two more pitch forks in each hand as he started to catch and reflect the blows of his enemies, as he knocked Yang back, Zimos was kicked into the ground, Jonny back, grabbing Qrow by the cape and tossing him back, and impaling Tiburon before kicking him back.

Crom looked back as he saw Weiss, Jaune, Eddy, and Ren were about to charge at him, but before they could get close the war airships started opening up it's machine gun fire on Crom who blocked the bullets with his arms.

 _ **(RATTA TATA! TATTA RATTA! RATTA TATA! TATTA RATTA! RATTA TATA! TATTA RATTA! RATTA TATA! TATTA RATTA! RATTA TATA! TATTA RATTA! RATTA TATA! TATTA RATTA!)**_

As the gunfire continued the god raised his arms up as the tiny blades of grass close by immediately transformed into fifty foot long tree sized spears that speared through the airships and tore them apart.

 _ **(BOOM! KABOOM!)**_

After that, the Paladin's charge into take down Crom as they started firing energy blasts, missiles, and bullet's at Crom as Crom turned to the Paladins and started unleashing a hail of hundreds of pitch forks at the mechs, tearing the mighty war machines to scrap. More soldier's just charged in as Crom started summoning freezing ice blasts as he blasted the soldiers with them, freezing them in place as Crom kept throwing blasts of ice.

As the main group and Mistral soldiers were running thin the New White Fang members began to charge in with their spears and shields as they tried to go after Crom. But like the Mistral soldiers, it was like a tiger vs a teddy bear as Crom impaled many of them with more pitch forks he's summoned before his hands were engulfed in flames as he dashed in and started tearing his thousand degree hands through the helpless untrained warriors. But before he could kill any more Faunus, Blake dashed in once more as she started dashing left and right attacking Crom.

But Crom showed little damage before Crom grabbed Blake by the hand and started smashing her into the floor before lifting her back up to him. Crom smiled as he looked at the cat Faunus, but before he could say anything a banana peal was thrown on his head out of nowhere. Dropping Blake and looking up as Sun came down and started bashing Crom repeatedly with his staff.

"Stay away from her!" Yelled Sun as Crom blocked all the monkey Faunus' attacks before summoning a pitch fork and slashing Sun across the chest, with one slash Sun's Aura was decimated. But after Crom did that, Crom got hit by a powerful blade behind his back as he looked behind him. Seeing Jaune standing there with his upgraded sword as he continued to swing it at Crom, but Crom simply blocked Jaune's blows with his current pitch fork before slashing the young Huntsman and eliminating his Aura as well. But that still didn't stop Kevin, Eddy, and Ren as they charged in with Ren slashing his blades and firing his guns. Kevin shooting his wretched guns at Crom. And Eddy slashing at Crom, shooting him with his swordfish gun, and using his trick weapons like his razor cards, detonating yo-yo's, and was even able to grab ahold of Crom's hand and attempt to shock him with his lethal joy buzzer.

 _(Kazap!)_

But it only annoyed Crom as he tossed more of his Pitch forks at them, knocking Ren and Kevin back as he grabbed ahold of Eddy by his arm and held him up.

"Shouldn't you be playing with the rest of the children?" Asked Crom as Eddy's only response to this was activating the blades on the bottom of his shoes as he brought his feet up and kicked Crom across the face, slicing open one of the god's eyes. Eddy smiled at the fact that he was finally able to damage Crom, but Crom looked back at Eddy with Eddy's smile fading away as Crom's damaged eye just started to rapidly heal. But as Crom was about to toss Eddy away or impale him with one of his pitch forks...

"Eddy! Get back!" Yelled Weiss as Crom and Eddy looked over to see Weiss on one knee with her blade implanted in the ground with several summoned Lancer wasps and a Queen Lancer. As Crom was still distracted by the Ice Queen, Eddy quickly looked back as Crom as he screamed as him with Eddy's sonic scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" That was enough to have Crom let go of Eddy, covering his ears as Eddy got away. It was Weiss' chance as he pulled her blade out of the ground as she changed the chamber on her Myrtenaster to fire Dust as all the Lancers turned a burning red as they all flew up into the air and came crashing down as each one of them dived down from the air and exploded upon impact when hitting Crom.

 _ **(Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!)**_

All the forces held their fire as the smoke started to clear from the crator that Weiss created with her dive bombing Lancers. Weiss and everyone looked at the crator for a moment panting as the dust settled. Revealing Crom was still standing there. This time looking less human as he looked more reptilian and eel-like with his dreadlocks appearing more like tendrils like the newer tendrils that appeared around his face with his skin having the mixed colors of red and black. Everyone gasped as the horrific man as Crom giggled, looking back up at Weiss who stared at him with fear.

"Hehehe... Crom like's your little trick... Let Crom try." Said Crom as he leaped several dozen feet into the air and hovered there as he held out his hand as an extremely concentrated ball of fire began to appear with the noticable energy coming from the bright sun that was above everybody. Crom laughed as he threw the ball of fire hundreds of feet up into the air as the ball exploded with hundreds upon hundreds of hail shards of fire began to rain down from the sky as everyone tried to block themselves, with the hail shards of fire able to tear through the ground and several New White Fang members and Mistral soldiers.

 _ **(FROOSH! BOOM! FUSH! BOOM! KRAK! FROOSH! KRAKK! BOOM!)**_

Killing many more as Crom landed back on the ground, summoning another pitch fork as Weiss, Eddy, Ed, Penny, and Double D with his magnifying glass charged at Crom.

Each one trying to attack Crom with swipes and blows but it was barely any match for Crom as Crom knocked each one of them away, one by one smacking the young Hunters weapons aside before knocking them aside as well.

"REMNANT IS NOT YOUR WORLD TO RULE!" Yelled Ed as he brought his Mighty Flipper down as it not only managed to hurt Crom but completely cut down his shoulder and down to his belly button as Crom screamed in rage and pain. As everyone stared in amazement of how Ed was able to cut through Crom when no one else could, Crom looked back at Ed with pure anger in his eyes as he pulled the blade out of himself and rapidly healed as he pulled his foot back and brought it straight down on Ed's foot. With a horrifying crack that echoed throughout the battlefield as Ed just stood there in silence. Much like when that whole fiasco happened when the Ed's were framed for a crime they didn't commit, when that slab of concrete was dropped on Ed's feet. as Ed remained dead silent from the immense pain of his broken foot.

Ed still stood there motionless as Crom turned his sights to Penny as he looked down at her and smiled.

"Now... why would they beings of this world make a clockword monstrosity look like a little girl? Seems like a crime against nature if you ask Crom..." Said Crom as Penny glared back up at the god.

"Your not the only ones with blades, monster." Said Penny as she pulled her signature blades out of her back as she pulled the strings on them, allowing the blades to work as one as Penny fought Crom with Crom using the same pitch fork as before and summoning another one. Both swing their blades back and forth as Penny proved to be skilled enough to go toe-to-toe with Crom. But as Penny quickly formed a shield out of her blades, Crom slashed the shield and disassembled the multiple blades as he thrust his pitch fork and managed to stab it through Penny's arm and into the ground as Penny gasped. Penny looked back up at Crom with fear as Crom summoned another pitch fork, but before he could impale Penny...

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Yelled the combined voices of Ruby and Nora as Crom looked over to see a blur of pink and red headed right towards him.

Crom was knocked back only a foot by the combined attack as he looked back to see the angry expressions of Ruby and Nora as they both charged at him. Crom smirked as he quickly blocked Ruby's attack with his forearm before knocking her away as he turned to Nora. Nora activated a mechenisem on her hammer that allowed the electricity to surge through her as she charged at Crom and tried to hit him with her hammer. But much like everyone else's weapon it was barly effective as Crom just blocked each hammer strike with his forearms as he was forcing Nora back. But as she tried to hit Crom again, Crom smacked the hundred pound hammer aside and smacked Nora aside.

Ruby made a battle cry as she brought her Crecent Rose high in the air and brought it down at the tip of it hit Crom's head as it just bounced off of it. Ruby gritted her teeth in anger as the dragon man looked back at her and pushed her away as he kept her scythe. Crom looked at the scythe and inspected it with interest as Ruby growled at Crom.

"Give me my weapon back!" Yelled Ruby.

"Crom must admit mortal girl, Crom is impressed with the craftsmanship of this harvesting tool." Said Crom as he looked at the weapon.

"That's a weapon! Not a tool! Now give it back!" Yelled Ruby as she tried to hit Crom, but Crom just looked down at Ruby and her blows with a bored expression.

"Hmm... It's a shame you never pledged your allegiance to me... you could've been a great warrior of mine." Said Crom as without hesitation, he brings the snath of Crescent Rose to his knee as he instantly snaps Ruby's weapon in half.

 _(Snap!)_

Ruby stares in disbelief as Crom throws the remnants of Ruby's weapon to her feet. Ruby just looks down speechless as she grabs her broken weapon still with a look of utter disbelief.

As Ruby continues to stare down at her weapon, she fails to notice Ghira, Dwayne, Ozpin, Edinator, Li, and Albert charged at Crom with everything they've got. Ghira summoning shadow claw constructs as he slashed at Crom, Ozpin hit Crom with his cane as he managed to dodge many of Crom's attacks before swiftly attacking back, Dwayne charged in with his fists up as he was brutally punching Crom with Dwayne phasing through many of Crom's attack's like a ghost, Li swung his bamboo staff, Albert slashed at Crom with energy blades extending from his robotic hands, and Edinator aiming his massive guns at Crom at point blank range and firing away.

But much like the others, the group of more experienced heroes never stood a chance as Crom pulled out more pitch forks. Slashing them at the group and knocking them back with one swing of them. Cutting through Ghira's shadow shield before head-butting him several feet back, slashing at Dwayne several times before grabbing him by the throat and tossing him away. Albert tried to vomit his burning red napalm on Crom, but it didn't burn through Crom at all as he picked up Albert by the throat and tossed him straight into Li. Edinator however still unloaded into Crom with his guns.

But Crom smacked the guns out of Edinator's hands as he swiped again. Only for Crom to jump out of the way and charged back into Crom, savagely beating him and using his military training to get a few good hits on Crom. But Crom quickly caught Edinator's last punch. Edinator tried to head-butt Crom, but after the blow Crom just shook his head to get rid of the dizziness as he head-butted Crom back with a blow that was twice as powerful. Before clocking Edinator and knocking him through the wall.

 ** _(Smash!)_**

Ozpin dodged another hit from Crom before he back flipped several feet away, staying in his defensive position as Crom walked closer to him, but before he could Double D in his armor and Eddy dashed up behind Crom and started fighting.

Ozpin let his guard down for a moment as he looked around, seeing the several dozen wounded and seeing the several hundred dead soldiers and New White Fang members lying on the ground.

'Ozpin! What are we gonna do?' Asked Oscar mentally, but before Ozpin could even answer they heard the sound of footsteps drawing near. Ozpin looks over to see Yang, Qrow, Ed, Jonny, Dwayne, and Tiburon making their way over to Ozpin. All of them hurt, but Ed and Tiburon needed to lean on Yang's and Dwayne's shoulders to be held up.

"Oz! This guy is gonna kill us! We need to go NOW!" Yelled Qrow as Ozpin hesitated for a moment, but nodded as he looked back as Ghira who was struggling to stand back up.

"Ghira! Get everyone out of here now!" Yelled Ozpin as Ghira stood up and looked back, nodding as he turned back to the remaining soldiers, the Faunus, and the rest of the group.

"Everyone! Retreat! Retreat! Get out the door! NOW! GET TO SAFETY!" Yelled Ghira as everyone looked back, and without hesitation started doing what Ghira said. Many of them trying their best to retrieve injured warriors and carry them out.

As everyone was leaving, Ghira looked over and saw Ilia was supporting the defeated Rolf as she walked him over to the door.

"Ilia, is he okay?" Asked Ghira as Rolf mumbled under his breath...

"Rolf's vision was right..." Ilia and Ghira looked and Rolf for a moment before Ilia looked back at Ghira.

"He's fine." Said Ilia before supporting Rolf out the door.

All the warriors eventually started to exit the battle field, several others tried to fight Crom but they were just slaughtered like the rest. Though Eddy and Double D were both knocked back near the entrance where everybody else was standing.

"DOUBLE D! EDDY! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Asked Blake as she and Yang helped up Double D as Weiss helped up Eddy.

"As okay as we'll ever be..." Replied Eddy. As the only people besides Crom that was still on the battle field was Ghira, RWBY, EEE, Nora, Jaune, Kevin, Ren, Dwayne, Ozpin, Tiburon, Edinator, and Qrow as Crom impaled the last warrior who charged at him with another pitch fork. Crom looked over the dead bodies around him and smiled as he breathed a sigh of pleasure.

"All this carnage... It's just as grand as it was back on Earth." Said Crom as he looked back at the remaining members of the group. But before either Crom or any member of the group could've said anything, they heard a groan as Crom looked over at where it was coming from.

"Huh, look at that, he's still alive." Said Crom as Dwayne and Ghira's eyes widened as they saw it was Zimos, bloody and bruised who stood back up.

"You..." Said Zimos.

"Learn to appreciate life like it's a treasure my friend, and there is a way of getting out of this alive... if you just kneel before me." Said Crom.

"LIKE HELL! You killed my guys! Now how am I supposed ta continue my business!?" Yelled Zimos as Crom's eyes widened fro a second.

"... You are more worried about your illegal work then the lives of all these people that were taken?" Asked Crom in a bit of a surprised tone.

"What do ya expect!? I don't care about any of those idiots! The only reason I'm helping those morons at all is because I'm gonna get back at those White Fang fools who tried to kill me!" Yelled Zimos as Crom immediately developed a nasty expression on his face as he launched another pitch fork forward that impaled Zimos and nailed him into a wall as he hung there.

"Damnit!" Growled Dwayne.

"I believe you will have a hard time doing that now..." Said Crom in an extremely bitter tone before transforming back into his original form. Looking back at the remainders of the group as another smile creeped over his face.

"What!? Do you think we're just gonna run away like that!? We're not leaving until we take you down!" Yelled Yang.

"Miss Xiao Long! We need to leave now!" Restated Ozpin with an authoritative tone.

"No way! We're not-" Jaune was interrupted.

"We can't afford more losses! We need to go now!" Yelled Ren

"If you truly value your lives... I suggest you bow or run." Said Crom.

"You and what army?" Asked Eddy, as right after Eddy said that...

"Guys! Look!" Yelled Blake as everyone looked over to see a man standing on the outer wall who was covered in wooden armor, as they heard rocks crumbling from the other side to see a man covered in golden armor standing there, as they then heard a woosh of wind making them look over as they see a woman several dozen feet away from Crom in dark blue armor standing there, and finally on top of the council house building was a man who was covered head to toe in blood red armor.

The group stared at the four new combatants as each one leaped from their original position hundreds of feet in the air as they landed behind their master as afterwords Perry hesitantly stood next to Crom.

 _"HAIL CROM!"_ Said the group in unison as they held their cursed weapons in the air.

"Who are..." Asked Tiburon before looking closer at the woman. "No... Is that Mei!?"

"Your not the only one surprised Mister Akheilos... Because the one in red looks like..." Double D trailed off as his eyes widened.

"That's Robin Redcap! I thought he was in prison!" Said Blake.

"Yeah! And the guy in gold is... That's Midas!" Said Kevin pointing to the gold Harvester.

"What? That crime lord of Mistral!? He should be in jail, right?" Asked Dwayne as Oscar stared intently at the wooden armored man, recognizing the body type and the beard of the man.

"Oh my-... Ozpin, is that-" Oscar was interrupted.

'Indeed it is Oscar, unfortunately... it is Hazel.'

"But... How did..." Asked Eddy.

"Guys! We can't stand around! MOVE!" Yelled Edinator as he grabbed Eddy and Kevin as he turned around and ran away. "MOVE IT!"

Everyone then snapped out of their gazes as they quickly turned around and started to run away as fast as they could. The Harvesters were about to follow, but stopped as Crom held his hand up, gesturing his enforcers to stop.

"Stop, let them go. They are not worth it." Said Crom as the Harvesters did as their master commanded. Crom turned to them as each one of them started to kneel before Crom as he smiled down at them.

"Go to every corner of this world... And spread Crom's name..." Said Crom as the Harvesters stood back up and without any response, all turned and disassembled as they headed in different directions and with their enhanced new powers, went to spread the word of their lord and master.

Crom and Perry watched them run of as Crom's smile never faltered as he looked back at his Faunus assistant.

"Now... How about we take a look at Crom's new palace?" Said Crom as he turned to the Council House and started walking with Perry following close behind him.

* * *

 **Haven Academy:** _Ex-Living Headmaster Leo Lionheart's office_

As many higher ranking New White Fang members, Kali, several Huntsmen, and several Haven students willing to fight stood around the main desk of the room and continued to disscus what their next plan of action would be, the door to the office burst open as everyone turned to see as almost the entire main group as standing there.

The group consisted of Ghira, Dwayne, Edinator, RWBY, EEE, KRJ, JNR, Sun, Ilia, Penny, Li, Albert, Qrow, Oscar, and Tiburon. Everyone looked in shock as Kali opened her mouth to speak.

"Oh my goodness! Ghira, are you-"

"WE HAVE INJURED PEOPLE! SEND IN THE MEDICS!" Said Ghira as the Huntsmen and the NWF (New White Fang) members surrounding the desk nodded their heads as they walked off with the students following them as the Huntsmen and NWF pulled out radios to inform the medics.

Penny, Ed, and Rolf were all severally injured as they were helped in and sat down on tables nearby.

"What happened!?" Asked Kali as Jaune walked over to Ed first to heal his broken feet as Kevin walked over to Penny to repair her damaged arm as much as he could.

"We underestimated him, he was stronger then any of us anticipated." Said Edinator as Kali gasped as a medic and several members of the Mistral council walked in. The Mistral members consisted of three members, one was an Asian middle-aged woman who was wearing a pink Japanese-like garb, the second was a man with Faunus Jackle ears wearing a violet suit and tie, and finally a man who was around his 70's who despite his age still appeared fairly fit as he wore a professional green business suit.

"What happened out there?" Asked the woman in pink.

"We underestimated the guy! He took us by surprise! We were totally unprepared!" Yelled Qrow.

"How many-" The lead man in green was interrupted.

"Too many! Too many people died!" Snapped Qrow.

"Well... that's unfortunate, but that doesn't change the fact that we need to take this new enemy down. Hit him with a bigger assault." Said the Jackle Faunus.

"You don't get it, Sir. This guy was stronger then any opponent any of us ever faced. No Grimm and no force of Evil Tim could've done what he just did. He summoned pitch forks out of nowhere and killed almost half of our people." Said Albert.

"Okay, this new threat isn't like anything we've faced before. Didn't one of you said you knew something about this individual?" Asked the council member in green.

"Yes..." Said Rolf as everyone looked at him as Rolf looked up.

"As Rolf said, he knows about Crom Cruach... but Rolf underestimated his power. Rolf had a vision weeks ago during a caromony he performed. Rolf could feel a storm coming... Rolf saw the future, and everyone was dead. Skeletons. Rolf didn't know who or what did that... but Rolf fears Crom might be that." Said Rolf looking at everyone.

"So wait... does that mean we're all going to... die?" Asked Ruby fearfully.

"No! Not at all! Rolf probably didn't see anything. He's just scared." Said Yang.

"I have to agree with Yang, even if Rolf saw the future, it was just that. A prediction, the future is not set in stone." Said Double D.

"Okay, now... What are Crom's plans? Is he just going to take over Mistral or what?" Asked Weiss.

"No, Crom will force the people of Remnant to worship him. With no other gods around to challenge his power, he will use his power over wealth, fertility, nature, and the sun to cause livestock to die, for all eatable plant matter to wither, for money to become worthless, and use the sun to... to..." Rolf trailed off.

"Oh, that's just great." Said Eddy sarcastically.

"Well why can't we fight back? We just need a better tactic!" Said Jaune.

"So what? So we can die next time? No thanks!" Said Weiss.

"Does this guy even have a weakness? What should we do?" Asked Jonny.

"It is not only that Jonny-the-wood-boy... it gets worse." Said Rolf. "Rolf found out how Crom gained so much power... he imprisoned Yeshiyek in the lantern around his neck! He is taking the power from the goddess!"

"Wait... that's great! Then that mean's if we take the lantern away he's have no power! Right?" Asked Kevin as he continued to repair Penny's arm.

"Guys, I think we still have bigger fish to fry." Said Oscar.

"Rolf said those... Harvesters are gonna do what Crom says? Does that mean he's gonna order them to attack people?" Asked Oscar.

"Yes, Rolf did say that... But Rolf suggests we hurry before-" Rolf was interrupted.

"Hey... is the Sun getting bigger or is that just me?" Asked Nora as everyone looked over at the large window that was behind Leo's desk only to see the sun itself very slowly getting bigger as the sky started to turn orange-red and everyone could feel it getting slightly hotter.

Everyone stared out the window in awe of the growing state of the sun.

"I would say, if we are going to stop Crom, we better hurry." Said Ghira.

* * *

 **Salem's Domain:**

Salem stood in her main room as she stared out the window with her hands held behind her back. As she looked, the twin doors opened as a figure stood there, bathed in shadows.

"If you weren't informed yet by the others, Hazel has been kidnapped by an unknown force. My sources tell me this force is some sort of alien, much like Evil Tim. But this one is much to dangerous to let him run around with all that power, he will more then likely delay our plans. And I cannot have any more delays." Said Salem as she turned back to the person bathed in shadows as the person stepped forward, revealing himself as he stepped forward.

"Are you ready to redeem yourself, Tyrian?" Asked Salem as Tyrian smiled.

"I will die for you my goddess... I swear to you, I will NOT fail you again my holiness..." Said Tyrian as he dangled his new mechanical replacement for his tail in front of his face as he started to lightly giggle... before exploding into insane laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **A/N: If your wondering. No. Perry is not an OC. He's a legitimate character from RWBY, he was the White Fang grunt wearing glasses during the episode Mountain Glenn. The only reason he's not in the White Fang and with this group of thieves was because when Adam left many of the White Fang grunts scattered. And that's why he was working for the gang of thieves, and now working for Crom. And for his last name Taylor, it's the surname of Perry's English voice actor.** **Random Author of 98, Said, and whoever else came up with the characters Grox and Michael... since you've been loyal commenters and readers, I guess I'll respond to your requests.**

 **There are two major reasons that neither of these characters aren't going to show up in this story. The character's being Grox and Michael are because, number one they are beyond overpowered. By the way you described them, they are some of the most overpowered characters I have ever seen. And if I ever brought them into the story, they would just kill Evil Tim and Salem with a snap of their fingers. And that would be the end of the story. No more big threats anymore, these two un-introduced characters would pop in and save the day. Meaning that everything the main group fought and died to protect would be worth nothing when Michael and Grox swoop into save the day.**

 **And number two, these characters have absolutely no connections to Ed Edd n Eddy or RWBY. I know I kinda streach it when it comes to OC's that come into the story, like Evil Tim, Crom, or the Abductors, but they all have connections to the Ed's. Evil Tim is a monster from a parallel universe that has fought an alternate version of the Ed's and wants to take over Remnant. Crom is a forgotten god from Rolf's Old Country's mythology who managed to cross over to Remnant and tries to take it over. And the Abductors are the same type of aliens that abducted the Cul-Da-Sac in the episode "The Ed's are coming." Even the OC's from RWBY's universe still has a connection, they are inhabitants of Remnant and live in the same world as RWBY. These characters have absolutely no connections with the Ed's or RWBY. What would you think if you were watching Star Wars and instead of the Rebel's blowing up the Death Star a super powerful character popped in out of nowhere and blew the Death Star up with their pinkie? How would you feel about that? I really do appreciate your comments, loyalty, and ideas. But I can't take these characters. If you still want to see them in a crossover story between Ed Edd N Eddy and RWBY, then you can write your own story.**

 **Also, just a reminder of Crom's appearance and looks...**

 ** _170530 Crom_ by _mernolan_ on _Deviantart_**

 **Crom Cruach:** **Williem Defoe, (himself, the dude is already creepy being himself.)**

 **Also if any of you are wondering when I'll update the new version... I don't know. Maybe I'll update it in a few days, a few weeks, a few months, or even a few years. I've just lost whatever motivation I have for updating the new version. That** doesn't **mean I'm finished with it or I'm discontinuing it, but it does mean it isn't going to be updated again until I feel like it. Also, if your curious to which language the Harvesters are speaking, it is Scottish Gaelic. It is also translated from Google so don't expect all of it to be 100% accurate. Also the reason Crom speaks in the third person is to make that connection with Rolf stronger, a connection to Rolf's culture. And even through Crom can use "me" or "I" in the chapter, it's because in Ed Edd n Eddy when Rolf speaks he doesn't speak in the third person 100% of the time either.** **Anyway,** **If you liked this story, don't hesitate to comment, favorite, and follow this story. Plus, don't forget to vote on my poll to which EENE X RWBY couple you like the best. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will come out soon. Bye.**


	81. Update II

**A/N:** I'm sure many of you are wondering why the new chapter isn't out yet. That's because life gets in the way. I have a lot of college work to do along with trying to get my motorcycle licence and much more. Don't expect a new chapter to be put out for a while, mainly because the chapter that's going to be put out next is going to be very long. But I assure you that the "Crom" story arc will finish up before the release of RWBY Volume 6. Thanks for reading.


	82. This Story is at an End

Hi there, I know it's been a long time since I updated this story... And that's because this story is at an end.

And if your wondering, no, it's not because of a few childish comments from a troll with the IQ of an earthworm that's made me stop my story because of the 'emotional trauma' I've suffered. It's because I've honestly lost interest in the story and because I have other things popping up in my life. Even if I got my inspiration back, 's stupid system eliminates chapters after a certain period of time, so the next chapter I've been writing for this story is gone. Along with everything else. I know I said in the past once or twice that I would stop writing and then I released a new chapter the next day... I'm pretty confident that when I say this time I'm done writing, I really mean it.

I honestly appreciate all those who decided to sacrifice your time to read my story. And even when my story started to take a divergent turn, I give an especially big thanks for all those who decided to keep reading. But seriously, thank you. Thank you all so much for reading my story I've worked on for three years. And thank you for the ideas and suggestions you've given me.

I may return in the future with a new fanfiction, but for now I'm finished. Thank you again for all your support, this is Roth Prime and I'm out.


End file.
